Todo para Mi
by MasasinMaze
Summary: Izuku el mismo dia que pierde a su ser más querido obtiene el All For One, utilizara este Quirk para el bien y para que nadie pierda nunca a un ser querido. Todos los villanos le temerán a este cambiado peliverde que demostrará que será el mejor héroe con un Quirk con un pasado tan oscuro, el salvador y el verdugo.
1. Mi peor dia

**_Como un No muerto has vivido, como un Elegido fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como Cazador te adaptaste al ambiente y como un Héroe serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

Ohayo, este será el primer capítulo de esta historia, originalmente no tenía planeado subirla pero debido a que he estado 7 horas en un avión sin poder hacer nada más que escribir en mi teléfono, pues me llego esta idea y quise subirla, ademas de que varios amigos me impulsaron a subirla por lo que espero que les guste y si es asi dejen un comentario con su opinión, sin nada mas que decir comencemos...Go.

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ -

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare contra este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo esta historia ficticia sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 1: Mi peor dia**_

 _ **(POV Izuku)**_

Vivo en una sociedad en donde el 80% de la población tiene poderes o particularidades llamadas Quirks. Básicamente es una sociedad donde los poderes abundan y se creó una carrera para aquellas personas que quieren hacer uso de sus Quirks para el bien.

Los Quirks normalmente se presentan en la niñez pero yo en cambio nunca presenté uno, cuando me revisaron en el hospital me dijeron que era porque soy completamente normal y presento una articulación que las personas con Quirks no. En resumen me voy a la mierda y no tendré superpoderes para salvar a las personas.

La razón de porqué quería ser un héroe es fácil, admire desde pequeño a All Might, el héroe número uno y que siempre salvaba a las personas con una deslumbrante sonrisa en su rostro. Simplemente para mí eso era lo más genial del mundo, y que niño no soñaría con ser un héroe con tal ejemplo?

Entonces cuando recibí la noticia de que no podría tener un Quirk me deprimí muchísimo, no podría cumplir mi sueño no importa que tanto hiciera, pero aun así no me rendí y estudie lo más que podía con el objetivo de poder entrar a Yuuei, la cual es la mejor escuela de héroes del mundo, definitivamente si entro allí significa que puedo ser un héroe.

Hoy regreso de otro día de escuela con normalidad, otro día de abusos e insultos de mis compañeros de clase, ¿por qué?, por el simple hecho de no tener un Quirk. Mi antiguo mejor amigo Katsuki Bakugou por tener un Quirk muy fuerte se volvió egocéntrico y abusivo conmigo, me puso el sobrenombre Deku como diciendo que soy un inútil. Con el tiempo aprendí a sobrellevar los insultos y todo es gracias a que aún hay una persona que confía en mi para que me convierta en un héroe… esa es mi madre.

Aunque al principio le fue difícil aceptar el hecho de que no me rendiría en mi meta de convertirme en un héroe, con el tiempo se fue adaptando a la idea y me empezó a apoyar en todo lo que podía. Es mi único familiar vivo debido a que mi padre murió en un viaje de negocios hace ya 10 años. Actualmente tengo 14 años y como mencione anteriormente estoy llegando a mi casa de la escuela.

Llego a la puerta de mi casa y entro con normalidad, **-¡Llegue Mama!-** , digo en voz alta mientras dejo mis zapatos en la entrada. Luego me adentro más en la sala de estar y me doy cuenta de que mi mama no ha llegado, ahora que me percato sus zapatos tampoco están en la entrada por lo que seguro todavía no llego de sus compras.

No le doy mucha importancia por lo que me voy a cambiar a ropas más cómodas. Luego de unos 10 minutos estoy en la sala con ropas más sueltas como un short y una camisa sin mangas, ambas de distintas tonalidades de negro, me preparo para sentarme en el sofá para ver televisión pero de la nada.

 **¡TING TONG!**

Era el timbre de mi casa, seguramente sería mi madre volviendo de sus compras, pero no entiendo por qué no habría con su llave?. Me acerco a la entrada y miro por la mirilla de la puerta, lo que veo del otro lado es a un oficial de policía con una expresión un poco triste, me pregunto internamente que debe desear el oficial y con lentitud abro la puerta.

 **-Buenas tardes, eres Izuku Midoriya?-** , me pregunta el oficial con una mirada decaída.

 **-Si soy yo, qué pasa?-** , pregunto con intriga, nunca habían venido oficiales a la puerta de mi casa debido a que mi vecindario era muy tranquilo.

 **-Lamento tener que decirte esto muchacho… pero tu madre Inko Midoriya murió durante un ataque de unos villanos hace 6 horas-** , me dijo el policía con tristeza y una mirada de condolencia mientras me ponía una mano en mi hombro derecho.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, debe de estar bromeando conmigo verdad?, seguramente Kacchan le dijo que me asustara así, la verdad no es gracioso-** , le respondí al oficial con una ligera sonrisa, seguramente era una mala broma que Katsuki ideo para darme un infarto o algo así, simplemente era imposible lo que me estaba contando el policía.

 **-Sé que es difícil aceptarlo chico, pero es la verdad, en el distrito comercial un villano con poderes de metal ataco y en uno de sus ataques causo que un gran letrero cayera sobre una gran multitud de inocentes, tu madre era uno de ellos-** , explicaba el oficial con tristeza mientras que se quitaba la gorra de su cabeza para presentar sus condolencias como si lo que dijera fuera verdad.

 **-¡D-De verdad no es gracioso!, ¡para con la maldita broma de una vez Kacchan!-** , exclame con fuerza para que el maldito de Bakugou saliera de su escondite para gritarme y decirme que me veía patético. La broma era demasiado intensa y seguramente le pago muy bien al oficial para que colaborara con él.

 **-Por favor chico, cálmate y entiende que esto no es una broma…tu madre Inko Midoriya ha muerto y esa es la realidad, lo lamento en serio pero debes aceptarlo para seguir adelante, mañana vendré nuevamente para informarte sobre su seguro de vida y el funeral… se fuerte chico-** , me dijo el policía con tristeza pero con firmeza en su voz tratando de aliviarme. De verdad era un maldito gran mentiroso, era imposible que algo así le sucediera a mi mama, el simple hecho de visualizar la escena que me descubrió el oficial era inimaginable.

Después el oficial se fue a su patrulla y se largó, yo me quede en mi lugar sin decir ninguna sola palabra mientras que solo tengo una leve sonrisa esperando que me dijeran que era la jodida peor broma que me han hecho. Se me ocurre hacer algo y cierro la puerta con fuerza para entrar a mi sala nuevamente.

Llego rápidamente a mi sofá y tomo mi teléfono con rapidez y brusquedad para marcar rápidamente el número de mi mama, **-Por favor, Por favor, Por favor-** , susurro con nervios y esperando que todo sea simplemente una estúpida pesadilla de la que voy a despertar en cualquier momento.

 **PIIII…PIIII…PIIII**

Escucho como mi teléfono está marcando pero aun así nadie contesta y me salta al buzón de voz, **-H-Hola, está funcionando no Izuku?... e-este es el buzón de voz de Inko Midoriya, estoy ocupada en este momento por lo que deja un mensaje después del tono-** , escucho con miedo y nervios el buzón de mi madre, aún recuerdo cuando ella me pidió ayuda para grabarlo debido a que ella no sabe casi nada sobre tecnología.

No me rindo y vuelvo a marcar… el resultado es el mismo, entonces sin detenerme vuelvo a marcar… el resultado es el mismo, siento que lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis cuencas y recorren mis mejillas mientras que aún tengo una leve sonrisa esperando que mi madre conteste y diga que todo está bien. Entonces marco nuevamente… no hay respuesta, poco a poco mis mano empiezan a temblar, entonces nuevamente vuelvo a marcar… nadie contesta de nuevo.

Estoy asustado, muy asustado, lo repetiré todas las veces que sea necesario, es imposible que mi mama haya muerto aplastada como una cucaracha por un gran letrero, la maldita imagen simplemente no me cabe en la cabeza, la única persona que me quedaba era nada más y nada menos que mi bendita madre, quien esta misma mañana me despidió con un beso y una amable sonrisa.

Estoy empezando a temblar fuertemente y estoy llorando descontroladamente mientras veo mi teléfono, entonces con toda mi fe vuelvo a marcar el teléfono de mi mama…PIIII…PIIII...PIIII, ¡NO HAY UNA MALDITA RESPUESTA!.

 **¡CRASH!**

Lanzo mi teléfono con fuerza hacia una pared y se rompe de inmediato, era cierto verdad?, mi madre había muerto y no la volvería a ver?, no era una broma de Kacchan o la peor de mis pesadillas verdad?. Era un hecho que al parecer tenía que aceptar, mi mama murió y nunca más podría verla sonreír nuevamente.

 **¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Lloro descontroladamente en mi sofá mientras aprieto los puños con muchísima fuerza y rabia, que culpa tenia ella para ser una víctima de un maldito villano?, el cual seguramente aunque sea arrestado seguiría viviendo y respirando, un derecho que no tiene por hacerle eso a mi madre… ¡ESE DESGRACIADO MATÓ A MI MADRE!.

 **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Exclamo con fuerza y rabia mientras que me paro del sofá para simplemente darle varias patadas llenas de odio simulando que era el maldito desgraciado que asesino a mi inocente y pura mama. Luego con rabia me ubico en una esquina mientras sigo llorando con pensamientos de cómo hacer pagar al desgraciado, pero seguramente ya estaba arrestado y si yo hiciera algo me encarcelarían por cargos de asesinato, no sería mejor que él pero me da completamente igual.

 **-Eres interesante chico-** , dijo una voz extraña que parecía provenir de la ventana del cobertizo que estaba al lado de la sala, me sobresaltó con pánico y me fijo que allí hay un hombre con un traje formal negro y con un mascara negra con forma de un cráneo de calavera con tubos del mismo color en sus laterales que parecían conectarse en la zona trasera de la máscara, asemejándose de alguna forma con Darth Vader.

Yo no podía articular ninguna palabra debido a la confusión y el hecho de que me dolía la garganta de tanto llorar y gritar. El hombre con tranquilidad abre el ventanal y entra a la sala para después acercarse a mí, con miedo me encojo de hombros esperando que no me haga daño pero simplemente lo veo arrodillarse frente a mí.

 **-Sé todo lo que te paso joven Izuku, entiendo tu odio y tu tristeza completamente, todo esto no hubiera pasado si los héroes hubieran hecho bien su trabajo, tu perdida te ha afectado mucho y lo entiendo, por lo que te ofrezco la oportunidad de cambiar la sociedad para que nadie más sufra como tú hoy-** , me decía el hombre con tranquilidad mientras que sobaba mi cabello con su mano derecha. Honestamente no se sentía mal la sensación que me transmitía el hombre pero aun así no podía quitarme varias incógnitas de la cabeza.

 **-Mi nombre es irrelevante, tengo un Quirk llamado All For One y este me permite robar, hacer míos los Quirks de otras persona y también me permite darlos a otros individuos, por lo que es el Quirk más poderoso y útil para ti-,** me decía el hombre con una calma aterradora mientras que me tomaba de ambos hombros para acercar levemente su máscara a mi cara. Era imposible que existiera un Quirk con la descripción que me estaba dando, sería el más poderoso, injusto y malvado si estaba en las manos equivocadas.

 **-¡Te estoy ofreciendo este Quirk para que cambies esta sociedad para bien, que lo formes a tu voluntad y semejanza, que desaparezcan los héroes incompetentes y que tu palabra sea ley para todos, las personas no serán un impedimento para ti y podrás manejarlas a tu antojo, nadie te podrá detener y conseguirás que este sociedad abra los ojos para que vean que el verdadero problema radica en la propia naturaleza de los humanos, los más fuertes realizan los cambios mientras que los débiles son simples peones que están para proteger al fuerte!-** , me decía el hombre con pasión y convicción mientras que alzaba un puño de manera dramática y trágica. Yo solo tenía los ojos rojos mientras que lo veía con un poco de ilusión y emoción, si lo que decía este tipo era cierto podría hacer que nunca nadie volviera a perder a un ser querido, podría ayudarlos a todos como soñé desde pequeño.

 **-Entonces que me dices joven Izuku?, aceptas heredar este poder para cambiar a esta podrida sociedad?-** , me pregunto el hombre mientras que se paraba y me ofrecía la mano.

 **-A-Acepto su oferta-** , le respondí con un tono de voz quebrantado y ronco mientras que tomaba su mano, pero luego al tocarlo siento un gran dolor recorriendo mi cuerpo.

 **¡AARRGHHHHH!**

Apenas tocar su mano sentí como si cada hueso de mi cuerpo se estuviera destruyendo y rearmando, cada molécula de mi cuerpo gritaba de dolor como si apuñalaran 100 veces mi corazón. El hombre no me soltaba la mano aun viendo todo el sufrimiento que me causaba, este hombre me quería matar?, era todo un jodido e0ngaño?, voy a morir sin siquiera hacer un cambio a mejor en la sociedad?, NO PODRE VENGAR A MI MAMÁ?!.

Eso no va a pasar, hoy no voy a morir, debo vivir por mi madre que quisiera que viviera mi vida, no dejare que me asesine este hombre… ¡YO LO MATARE PRIMERO!

 **¡GRRUSHH!**

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo moví mi mano libre para darle un puño al hombre en el estómago pero todo sucedió de una manera diferente, mi brazo se convirtió en una gran espada o filo metálico que le atravesó el estómago al hombre trajeado. El cual con un poco de dolor se arrodillo frente a mi mientras que mi brazo/espada seguía clavado en él.

Yo estaba increíblemente asustado por el estado de mi brazo pero siento de la nada que una mano toca mi cabello y cuando me percato es el hombre que parece que aún tenía algo que decirme.

 **-El traslado de All For One ha sido exitoso joven Izuku, puede que después te vayas a enojar conmigo pero ya es muy tarde para retractarse… y si vez de casualidad a un chico llamado Shigaraki Tomura, por favor dile que me fui muy lejos y que no volveré pero que aun así siga sus metas-** , me dijo el hombre enmascarado mientras que tosía dentro de su casco, luego empezó a salir una abundante cantidad de sangre de su herida y convertí mi brazo de nuevo a su forma normal. El hombre había muerto a mis manos.

Pero de manera asombrosa el cadáver del hombre se convirtió en polvo y entro por mi boca sin que yo pudiera evitarlo. Podía sentir como una sensación de tranquilidad y serenidad inundaba mi cuerpo, como si ahora tuviera la capacidad de controlar ese Quirk como si de verdad haya nacido con él, la sensación de poder es indescriptible, la cantidad de Quirks que tengo son innumerables y muy poderosos y diversos.

Pero aun así había algo que me paralizo cuando me percate de ello. Yo atravesé el estómago del hombre con mi brazo convertido en un filo de metal, y recuerdo las palabras del oficial que vino, "un villano con poderes de metal ataco y en uno de sus ataques causo que un gran letrero cayera sobre una gran multitud de inocentes, tu madre era uno de ellos". Al juntar todas las piezas entendí que el hombre que me dio este poderoso Quirk es el mismo que mato a mi madre.

¡Con qué maldito propósito lo hizo?!, ¡qué coño quería probar matando a mi madre?!, ¡soy parte de un experimento suyo o qué?!. Sea lo que sea ese hombre tenía un plan para mí y definitivamente no voy a complacerlo, si tengo este Quirk lo utilizare para el bien y no para el mal, no cumpliré la voluntad del asesino de mi madre.

Puede que este solo, pero aun así no dejare que nadie pierda a un ser querido, no llorare más debido que tendré que ser capaz de aguantar el dolor de aquí en adelante, seré un héroe a mi propio modo pero aun así tendría que graduarme de Yuuei para no tener problemas, pero nadie me joderia nuevamente como hasta ahora, nadie morirá mientras yo este allí, mi mera existencia atemorizara a todo aquel que quiera hace daño.

Por ahora solo quedaba lidiar con la falta de mi mama y asistir a la escuela, tengo que graduarme de Yuuei pero aun así no me limitare a quedarme viendo cuando alguien esté en peligro, con licencia o sin ella yo salvare a todos, y si me divierto en el proceso seria mucho mejor.

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Luego Izuku se paró del suelo para ver a su alrededor con seriedad, luego se limpió las lágrimas que tenía en su rostro para luego caminar a donde estaba su teléfono destruido. Simplemente le apunto con su mano y como por arte de magia el teléfono se estaba rearmando lentamente, Telequinesis o Control del tiempo?, la verdad poco importaba, el punto es que armo su teléfono nuevamente.

 **-Te quiero mama, espero que estés viéndome cuando salve a las personas, evitare que hayan más víctimas como tú-** , decía el peliverde mientras que ubicaba una foto de su madre sonriendo con amabilidad mientras lo cargaba a él de bebe cuando nació, esto le saco un par de lágrimas a Izuku y este con una ligera sonrisa lo puso como fondo de pantalla.

 **-Supongo que solo queda esperar hasta ser aceptado en Yuuei, pero ahora que tengo estos poderes podre entretenerme un poco, voy a entrenar y luego puede que busque pareja, seguro que mi mama hubiera querido conocer a una chica que me guste-** , decía el peliverde con serenidad mientras que miraba al techo con una ligera sonrisa, en definitiva que a partir de ese momento no sería el mismo Izuku Midoriya.

Ya no sería el débil de quien todos se burlaban, ahora se haría respetar y aunque todos estén en su contra él se volvería el héroe número 1. Si ese Quirk se lo dio un villano entonces él lo volvería en un Quirk heroico utilizado para el bien.

 **-Me pondré a entrenar mañana-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa de lado mientras que observaba en un rincón alejado de la sala un juego de pesas que utilizaría muy seguido a partir de ahora. Esta sería una fecha recordada para el peliverde, no sería solo el día de la muerte de su madre, sino que también sería el día donde obtuvo el poder para volverse un verdadero héroe.

Luego el peliverde se fue al cuarto de su madre para buscar entre sus cosas un álbum de fotos, el peliverde tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no derrumbarse nuevamente ante la tristeza de haber perdido al ser que más amaba a causa de un desgraciado sínico.

Se colocó en el sofá con cuidado para empezar a ver las fotos que su madre ha tomado desde el día de su nacimiento, pasando desde imagen con su madre cargándolo con una sonrisa en la cama del hospital después del parto, fotos de él de bebe y su madre dándole comida, cumpleaños organizados por ella con mucho esfuerzo, su primer día en la guardería y su madre tomándolo de la mano con amabilidad.

En este punto pequeñas lagrimas eran visibles en los ojos del peliverde, el cual trataba todo lo posible en no derramar ni una lagrima, pensar que más nunca vería a su madre de nuevo y que seguramente varias personas se estén sintiendo igual que él en ese momento, simplemente era doloroso y desgarrador para su alma.

Luego llego a las fotos de cuando ella cuidaba de Kacchan y él cuando se reunían a jugar, también había una foto de cuando ella le compraba un pijama de cuerpo completo de All Might porque él se lo pidió, luego otra de cuando él estaba en educación básica y era su primer día de escuela, su madre lo acompaño hasta la entrada del salón y le dio ánimos con una canción que siempre le cantaba, luego le dio su muñeco de All Might para que el pequeño Izuku se armara de valor.

Luego había fotos más recientes como de dos años atrás, su madre y el cocinando juntos, su madre junto con él probando su teléfono nuevo, el cual ella no sabía utilizar muy bien y tomo mal la foto, Izuku recordaba y rememoraba todos esos momentos con alegría y con tristeza.

Momentos después paso a la última página en la que estaba una foto de su madre con una gran sonrisa mientras que de fondo aparecía él concentrado mientras estaba estudiando. Esto confundió al peliverde porque no recordaba cuando se tomó esa foto, según recordaba hace como una semana estaba en un lapso de exámenes por lo que estudiaba como loco a pesar de tener las mejores notas de su salón.

Izuku agarro la foto y le dio vuelta para leer el mensaje que atrás estaba escrito: "Mi pequeño gran héroe que me salvo de la soledad y me dio el gran honor de ser su madre. Mi pequeño Izuku será un gran héroe que salve a las personas algún día a pesar de las dificultades, ese es el tipo de hijo que tengo y del que estoy orgullosa…Gracia por ser mi hijo".

El peliverde no aguanto las ganas de llorar mientras leía el mensaje de la foto, por lo que las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar y no mostraban signos de detenerse. El peliverde sostenía aun la foto mientras que lloraba con pena y tristeza ante la gran oleada de emociones que recibió gracias al emotivo mensaje.

Sería un gran héroe algún día, salvaría a todo aquel que lo necesite con su nuevo Quirk. Pero el día de hoy solo sería un chico que perdió a su madre y quiere desahogar sus sentimientos llorando su perdida, seria fuerte por ella, viviría para cumplir su sueño gracias a que ella creía en él y lo apoyaba, pero si quería hacer todo eso primero tendría que aceptar completamente el hecho de que su madre se ha ido y no volverá nunca.

Pero aun así ella seguiría estando a su lado apoyándolo aunque él no la vea, si la mantenía en su corazón y en su memoria nunca desaparecería completamente, seguirá viva para él y será el motor que lo anime cuando se vea abrumado o confundido, aun después de la muerte su madre lo seguiría apoyando y eso era suficiente para él.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente***_

Llego el día siguiente y el oficial regreso con un abogado que tenía el testamento de su madre y también se encargaría de los documentos legales del joven peliverde. Todas las pertenecías de ella fueran dadas a Izuku junto con sus ahorros de toda la vida que eran para pagar la universidad del peliverde.

Luego se discutió sobre quien cuidaría al peliverde pero Izuku presento el hecho de que no tenía ningún familiar vivo y que viviría solo. El abogado no le pudo decir que no al joven y accedió, por lo que comenzaría a preparar la documentación del chico, Izuku seguiría asistiendo a la escuela y gracias al dinero de su madre podría mantenerse sin necesidad de trabajar por lo menos por 4 años, por lo que sus necesidades básicas ya estaban cubiertas.

Ahora el peliverde tenía una casa llena de recuerdos y memorias en la que solo estaría él entrenando y estudiando. Iría a la escuela con normalidad ignorando los comentarios de sus compañeros de clases y podría vivir con tranquilidad gracias al esfuerzo de su madre, por lo que ahora tendría tiempo para familiarizarse con su nuevo Quirk y prepararse para algún día ser un gran héroe que salve a todo aquel que lo necesite.

El All For One acabo en buenas manos que lo utilizaran para el bien, ese poder será la perdición de innumerables villanos que se atrevan a mostrarse ante el peliverde. Si bien Izuku no sería el mismo aun tendría la meta de ayudarlos a todos.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este ha sido el final de este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, si me encuentro con mas inspiración puede que suba otro si mi internet me lo permite. Sin nada mas que agregar me despido de todos ustedes...Sayonara.


	2. No Soy el Mismo, Soy Mejor

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, me alegro que el primer capítulo haya recibido tan buen recibimiento por parte de ustedes, por lo que aquí les traigo el capítulo 2, me pareció idóneo responder a los Reviews antes de comenzar el capítulo por lo que aquí vienen:

 **vicenta1.8** : gracias y espero entretenerte con el desarrollo que le daré a esta historia.

 **BigDragon500** : muchas gracias, el cómo reaccionara All Might lo veras en este capítulo, Izuku robara los Quirks de los villanos y después estos serán encarcelados. Con respecto a Mount Lady la verdad es algo difícil, ciertamente aparecerá como un interés amoroso pero no aparecerá mucho, por lo cual para ponerlo de una forma más sencilla la cambie a Nejiro Hado, la razón es porque he visto muy pocos fics que la usen, por lo que quiero explorar con ella.

 **Exon sin ideas** : me alegra que te haya gustado, con respecto a tu pregunta la verdad es que puede ser cualquier chica, no se limita a solo las que digo aunque ciertamente no quiero hacer un Harem masivo, honestamente me estoy planteando la idea de no incluir a casi ninguna chica de la clase 1-A con Izuku en el ámbito romántico salvo Uraraka.

 **bardockfloo** : no hay mejor motivación que una adquirida después de la muerte de un ser querido, eso es algo que se ve mucho en animes muy crudos y crueles. Los Quirks que vaya presentando Izuku tendrán su explicación y un nombre, por lo que si tienes alguna idea para un nombre coméntalo por favor.

 **selkova** : Tienes razón en cuanto a que paso muy rápido, aún falta contexto dado que honestamente All For One tenía en el punto de mira a Izuku desde hace tiempo y tiene unas buenas razones para darle su poderoso Quirk de manera tan brusca, aunque eso lo explicare a profundidad en otro capítulo. Aunque me parece gracioso imaginarme que vas a comprar leche y de la nada el vendedor te hace sufrir y te da un Quirk así por que si XD.

Bueno, sin más que decir por ahora comencemos con el Fic…GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 2: No Soy el Mismo, Soy Mejor**_

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Pasó un año desde que Izuku obtuvo su poder de All For One y la muerte de su madre. El peliverde con determinación y convicción entrenó sin ningún descanso haciendo un entrenamiento que puede traumatizar a más de uno: 100 sentadillas, 100 flexiones, 100 abdominales, levantar 100 kg en cada brazo y correr 100 km cada día sin falta. Su cuerpo rápidamente se vio afectado por tan buen entrenamiento y su aspecto físico lo reflejaba en buena medida.

El peliverde ya tenía 15 años y estaba en su último año de instituto. A pesar de ser tan joven él medía 1 metro con 80 centímetros, tenía una fuerte y marcada musculatura que no era exagerada y era idónea para atraer a cualquier tipo de chica que lo viera. Los insultos hacia él por parte de sus compañeros cesaron por el aura intimidante que liberaba el peliverde que ahora era serio, intimidante, fuerte y extrañamente despreocupado con su entorno.

Algo extraño que le ocurrió desde el día que obtuvo el All For One es que ha tenido varias pesadillas durante semanas, en las cuales se veían escenas grotescas, sangrientas, crueles, inhumanas y hasta traumatizantes. Dichas escenas bien podían ser fragmentos de recuerdos del antiguo portador, por lo que posiblemente pueda en algún momento llegar a saber la razón por la cual él hombre lo eligió a él para ser su sucesor.

Después de todo si bien recordaba él había mencionado a un tal Shigaraki Tomura al cual habría podido darle su Quirk, de cualquier manera esas pesadillas causaron que poco a poco el peliverde se acostumbrara a verlas pero aun así no podía evitar sentirse molesto al apreciar las atrocidades que provocó el antiguo portador.

Esos fragmentos mostraban torturas, conversaciones, obtención de Quirks, batallas y demás del antiguo usuario del All For One, eso se podía relacionar a cuando Izuku absorbió el polvo del cadáver del hombre trajeado. De cualquier forma podían resultar útiles esas pesadillas, Izuku podía enterarse de conversaciones importantes que revelaban mucha información en cuanto a la sociedad de villanos, el cómo el anterior portador robo los Quirks y sobretodo cómo se desenvolvía él en los combates.

Él ha tenido una innumerable cantidad de batallas contra héroes y villanos por igual, las más difíciles sin duda eran algunas en las que peleaba contra unos 7 individuos muy fuertes que siempre le presentaban un reto, pero al final siempre ganaba y estos huían aunque siempre estos detenían sus planes. En la última pelea que Izuku logro ver observó cómo All For One peleó contra una mujer de esos 7 individuos y contra una silueta de un joven héroe que le igualaba en fuerza.

El combate fue feroz y All For One logró matar a la mujer con la que ha peleado numerosas veces pero increíblemente la silueta del joven logró vencerlo dejándolo en un estado crítico, ciertamente el héroe no término en un mejor estado pero el punto es que esa era la primera derrota de All For One en el antiguo portador. Al final lo que más tenía intrigado a Izuku era la identidad de la silueta del héroe que logró vencer a el maldito villano trajeado que asesinó a su madre con algunos propósitos ocultos.

De todas formas el peliverde no le daba muchas vueltas a eso debido a que podría intervenir en su horario de estudios, investigación, lectura y entrenamiento. Extraña y milagrosamente podía mantener un equilibrio perfecto entre todas esas cosas incluyendo el tiempo que tarda en cocinar, bañarse, dormir e ir al colegio.

Katsuki por su parte estaba realmente irritado por la atención que estaba recibiendo su antiguo amigo en el colegio. Siempre lo insultaba en clases y se burlaba de él como siempre hacía, pero ningún insulto le afectaba a Midoriya, simplemente lo ignoraba olímpicamente o lo veía de reojo de manera intimidante causando que Bakugou cediera su comportamiento con molestia.

En más de una ocasión el rubio ha querido enfrentar al peliverde fuera de la escuela, pero siempre Izuku lo evita con serenidad y despreocupación o simplemente lo intimidaba con la mirada. Bakugou se preguntaba la razón del cambio del debilucho y cobarde peliverde que siempre molestaba.

* * *

 _ ***En las clases de Izuku***_

Otro día común de escuela para el peliverde que veía su cuaderno de notas de héroes con calma mientras que el profesor tan solo daba un sermón sobre utilizar los Quirks para el bien, Katsuki por su parte estaba sentado en su puesto con las piernas sobre el pupitre demostrando que no le importaba en lo absoluto lo que decía el profesor.

 **-Bueno jóvenes, no queda casi nada para que se gradúen por lo que espero que piensen muy bien a qué escuela irán, no olviden que ustedes son el futuro de… ¡la sociedad de héroes!-** , decía el profesor con ánimo y con una gran sonrisa mientras que extendía sus manos estirándolas con su Quirk.

Todos los demás compañeros de Izuku gritaron de emoción ante esto y cada uno estaba manifestando su Quirk menos Katsuki. Cabe decir lo ridículos Quirks que tenían algunos: estirar su cuello o su nariz no es un buen Quirk y aun así se burlarían de alguien que no puede hacerlo como un Mukosei… menudos idiotas.

 **-¡NO ME PONGA EN EL MISMO SACO QUE TODOS ESTOS EXTRAS, YO SERE EL QUE SERA EL HEROE NUMERO UNO SUPERANDO A ALL MIGHT!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con fuerza, seguridad y orgullo mientras que se apoyaba con un pie sobre su puesto. Los demás solo empezaron a quejarse con él por el hecho de haberlos llamado "Extras".

 **-Cálmate de una vez Bakugou, ya me acuerdo que tu planeas entrar a Yuuei, verdad?-** , decía el profesor con calma mientras que veía a Katsuki. El rubio cenizo sonrió de manera desafiante ante esto y apretó los puños con determinación.

 **-Me parece excelente que apuntes a la mejor escuela de Japón, pero no eres el único, verdad?, Midoriya también quiere ingresar en Yuuei-** , continuó el maestro con tranquilidad para luego voltear a ver al peliverde que como siempre se mantenía callado y sereno en su puesto mientras leía. El profesor recuerda que en más de una ocasión al ver a Izuku leyendo le iba a pegar para atraer su atención pero siempre el peliverde terminaba sujetándole la mano con fuerza. Ahora recordaba que no debía meterse con el chico peliverde.

Todos los de la clase se quedaron callado debido a que ya no tenían el valor suficiente como para burlarse del intimidante peliverde que demostraba a simple vista ser alguien de quien tener cuidado. Bakugou solo miro a Izuku con rabia al escuchar que su "Rival" quería ir a la misma escuela que él.

 **-¡DEKU MALDITO, CÓMO TE ATREVES A SIQUIERA PENSAR QUE PUEDES APUNTAR A LA MISMA ESCUELA QUE YO?!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con rabia e ira mientras que hacía que pequeñas explosiones salieran de las palmas de sus manos. El peliverde ignoro esto y seguía leyendo con tranquilidad sus notas, no es como si el rubio valiera su tiempo como para responderle… aunque seguramente algo haría el alborotador.

 **-¡NO TE ATREVAS A IGNORARME A MI MALDITO NERD!-** , exclamó Bakugou con molestia y furia mientras que se acercaba al asiento del peliverde para golpearlo.

El peliverde con calma eludió el golpe sin pararse de su asiento para después tomarle la muñeca a Katsuki y luego ubicarla en su espalda evitando que el rubio se moviera por el dolor y porque posiblemente perdería el brazo si lo hacía.

Todos incluyendo al profesor estaban callados y atónitos ante la escena, en cuestión de segundos el peliverde sometió al explosivo rubio con completa facilidad. Izuku solo suspiro ante esto para después soltar a Katsuki, el cual se sobo la muñeca algo adolorido.

 **-No te ha quedado claro en todo este tiempo de que ya no soy alguien a quien le das miedo?, solo ríndete en el hecho de intimidarme y no me fastidies, tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo con el que alguna vez fue mi mejor amigo-** , dijo el peliverde con calma mientras que veía de reojo al rubio cenizo, el cual se enfureció ante la vergüenza que le hizo pasar el peliverde pero por ahora no haría nada debido a que algo dentro de sí le decía que era mejor alejarse de Izuku.

* * *

 _ ***En las calles camino a casa de Izuku***_

Ahora Izuku regresaba a su casa con normalidad, cabe decir que ahora Izuku siempre tenía una expresión aburrida o despreocupada, no había nada que lo perturbara ni lo hiciera perder su serenidad. Actualmente estaba pasando por un túnel mientras que tenía en su mente el pedir una pizza luego de entrenar.

 **-Un chico desafortunado-** , decía una forma de vida lodosa que salía de una alcantarilla con felicidad y malicia. Luego al salir completamente era evidente que era un villano con el Quirk de transformarse en lodo, este solo fue tras Izuku para hacerse con su cuerpo pero no espero que…

 **¡HIIIUUMM!**

Izuku con velocidad volteo a mirar al villano con unos ojos realmente intimidantes y tenebrosos mientras tenía su mano extendida en su dirección. Parecía que en una fracción de segundo encerró al villano en un cubo de color azul transparente que era tan grande como el villano.

Ese era uno de los Quirks que tenía Izuku llamado **"Perfect Cube"** , el cual le permitía crear cubos de distintos tamaños hechos de energía que eran muy resistentes y útiles para encerrar seres vivos. Su tamaño podía ser controlado a voluntad pero entre más lejos se encuentre de su creador menos resistente va a ser y su duración puede variar.

 **-¡¿Q-QUÉ COÑO?!-** , exclamaba el villano de lodo con confusión y pánico mientras que veía el cubo que lo tenía encerrado. Luego se percató que eventualmente el tamaño del cubo disminuye haciendo que el tamaño del villano también hasta que finalmente tuviera el tamaño de un balón de Futbol.

 **-No te esperabas que este "chico desafortunado" te hiciera esto verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que veía despreocupado al villano de lodo, el cual estaba dentro del cubo sin poder moverse ni poner resistencia alguna mientras que miraba con rabia al peliverde.

 **-¡MALDITO MOCOSO, SÁCAME DE AQUÍ!-** , exigía el villano muy irritado y con mucha furia. Hace unos momentos estaba escapando de un héroe muy peligroso y cuando trata de camuflarse utilizando el cuerpo de un transeúnte termina de esa manera.

 **-No creerás de verdad que voy a obedecer a escoria como tú, verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa burlona mientras que recogía el cubo donde estaba el villano.

 **-Parece que alguien más llego-** , decía el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que se ponía el cubo en la espalda y observaba que el héroe número uno All Might se estaba acercando mientras parecía buscar algo.

El hombre era alto con piel bronceada, muy musculoso y grande, tiene el cabello rubio con dos grandes antenas de cabello completamente levantadas, llevaba puesto una camiseta blanca y un pantalón vaquero de color café, tenía una bolsa de compras en una mano y tenía en su rostro una gran sonrisa blanca y brillante, sus ojos no eran casi visibles por sus cuencas prominentes.

 **-¡Hola joven, no has visto de casualidad un villano de lodo?!-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras que se detenía enfrente de Izuku para sonreírle.

 **-Hola All Might, ciertamente si he visto uno-** , respondió el peliverde con serenidad mientras que tenía una pequeña sonrisa serena en su rostro. Por mucho que admirara al símbolo de la paz desde que tiene memoria, ese fanatismo se tranquilizó y podía mantener la calma sin problemas al estar frente a su héroe favorito.

 **-¡¿En serio?!, ¿dónde está?-** , preguntó All Might con intriga mientras que aún tenía esa gran sonrisa en su rostro. Para aclarar se debe contar que All Might siempre tiene una sonrisa y será recalcado el momento donde no la tenga.

 **-Justamente aquí-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad mientras que enseñaba el cubo azul con el villano adentro, esto impactó y sorprendió al rubio y atemorizó al villano al encontrarse frente al héroe del que estaba huyendo.

 **-¿PERO QUÉ?!, cómo lograste encerrarlo tú solo joven?!-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz muy sorprendido y exaltado al ver que el villano que perseguía fue detenido por un alumno de instituto quien aparentaba unos 17 años por su físico.

 **-No fue nada, el punto es que no esté libre por lo tanto lo encerré con mi Quirk-** , respondió el peliverde de manera simple y tranquila mientras que con una mano le quitaba importancia al asunto.

 **-M-Muchas gracias joven, lamento involucrare en mis peleas-** , decía All Might un poco sorprendido pero aun así estaba muy agradecido con el joven peliverde que evitó que el villano siguiera libre.

 **-No te preocupes All Might, por cierto, el cubo desparecerá en cualquier momento si está muy lejos de mí, por lo que no tendrás otro recipiente para llevártelo?-** , preguntaba Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que veía como el símbolo de la paz tocaba el cubo que él creo con curiosidad.

 **-¡Aquí traigo una botella!-** , respondió All Might con felicidad mientras que de su pantalón sacaba una gran botella de refresco. El peliverde solo asintió indicando que eso podía funcionar. Luego el rubio se bebió toda la botella como si fuera un vaso de agua dejándola completamente vacía. Después procedió a meter al villano en dicho envase.

 **-Has sido de mucha ayuda, joven…-** , decía el rubio con intriga luego de encerrar al villano en la botella de refresco.

 **-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya-** , respondió el peliverde con sencillez y despreocupación.

 **-Pues muchas gracias joven Midoriya, quieres un autógrafo?-** , propuso el héroe número uno mientras que de un bolsillo sacaba un bolígrafo de autógrafos que siempre tenía a la mano.

 **-Si no es molestia-** , respondió el peliverde con calma mientras que sacaba el volumen número 13 de sus anotaciones sobre los héroes. Era interesante anotar los Quirks de los demás héroes y sus características aunque nunca tuviera planeado robarlos.

 **-Entonces gracias de nuevo joven Midoriya, ¡adiós!-** , decía el héroe con felicidad mientras se iba caminando afuera del túnel mientras que levantaba la mano despidiéndose de Izuku.

 **-Espera All Might, tengo una pregunta que hacerte-** , dijo el peliverde mientras caminaba en dirección al héroe para la detenerlo. Allí se pudo percatar que All Might tosió un poco de sangre que cayó en el pavimento, lo cual preocupo a Izuku por el estado del héroe.

 **-L-Lo siento joven Midoriya, no tengo tiempo para hablar más contigo-** , decía All Might con nervios y sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que con velocidad salía del túnel para después tomar impulso y saltar con fuerza, saliendo disparado por el cielo como si estuviera volando.

El héroe número uno ya se había relajado mientras surcaba el cielo, pero cuando ve a su lado izquierdo puede ver cómo el joven Izuku se encontraba a su lado acostado mirando hacia arriba mientras estaba volando completamente despreocupado.

 **-¡¿P-PERO QUÉ RAYOS?!-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz completamente sorprendido al ver al joven volando. All Might se movió muy bruscamente y sintió como si algo se le hubiera caído pero no le dio importancia debido a la sorpresa que le dio el peliverde. **(No se supone que su Quirk era crear esos cubos?)** , era el pensamiento que tenía el héroe en su cabeza.

 **-Disculpa si te estoy molestando mucho, pero mi pregunta es muy importante para mi así que allí podemos aterrizar-** , decía con tranquilidad Izuku mientras que con lentitud apuntaba a la azotea de un edificio. El símbolo de la paz con cansancio no tuvo más opción que ceder y escuchar al chico peliverde debido a que si este volaba no se podría zafar con facilidad.

* * *

 _ ***En la Azotea***_

El héroe número uno se dirigió a la azotea e Izuku le siguió volando con despreocupación, una vez los dos estaban en la azotea el rubio tenía la necesidad de preguntarle algo a Izuku, algo que evidentemente el peliverde tenía previsto.

 **-¿Cómo es que has podido volar si ya tienes un Quirk joven Midoriya?-** , preguntó el héroe con intriga mientras que se apoyaba a las barandillas de la azotea viendo al peliverde.

 **-Bueno… es un poco complicado explicarlo pero primero puedo hacerte mi pregunta?-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad mientras se frotaba la nuca con tranquilidad. El héroe accedió con un asentimiento para luego mirar serenamente al chico.

 **-Tú has podido salvar a todos sin que nadie muera?-** , preguntó el peliverde con una mirada seria y enfocada en el héroe, a lo cual el rubio colocó una expresión seria mientras que aún se mantenía sonriente.

 **-Me refiero a que si has podido salvar a toda persona si te lo has propuesto, ósea eres el héroe número uno del mundo y supongo que nada es muy difícil para ti, seguramente has podido salvar a todo aquel que necesitara tu ayuda-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y una mirada esperanzada mientras que veía a su héroe favorito, el cual seguía callado pensando en que responderle al peliverde, si la verdad o solo esperanzarlo con una pequeña mentira.

 **-Por ejemplo si yo no hubiera estado atento ese villano de lodo me hubiera sometido, pero aun así tú estabas cerca y hubieras podido ayudarme-** , dijo el peliverde mientras que miraba en otra dirección con una leve sonrisa pensando en ese hipotético caso, no era muy difícil hacerse a la idea de que el mejor héroe puede salvarlos a todos si se lo propone.

 **-Eso es imposible aun para mí-** , respondió All Might con seriedad causando que el peliverde lo vea algo sorprendido, el peliverde no se esperaba esa respuesta en lo absoluto.

 **-No importa que tan fuerte sea, siempre habrá alguien que necesite mi ayuda y no esté a mi alcance el salvarlo, no soy un dios que esté en todo lugar para ayudarlos a todos, lo único que puedo hacer es salvar a todas las personas que pueda durante una situación de peligro-** , respondió el rubio con seriedad y con la mirada fija en el joven mientras que su gran sonrisa disminuyó un poco su nivel.

 **-Pero no crees que hay un modo para salvarlos a todos?-** , pregunto nuevamente el joven peliverde un poco sorprendido por la respuesta del héroe número uno, la verdad era entendible pero aun así no estaba satisfecho con esa respuesta.

 **-¡Si llegas a descubrir ese modo dímelo!-** , respondió All Might con una sonrisa renovada y un pulgar en alto, lo cual causó que el peliverde se determinara a descubrir tal método por lo que sonrió con serenidad.

 **-Puedes contar con eso All…!-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa calmada y una mirada serena y un poco desafiante mientras que apretaba el puño hasta que fue interrumpido de repente.

 **¡PUAGGHH!**

El héroe número uno había escupido una gran cantidad de sangre de su boca para que después una gran cantidad de humo saliera de su piel de modo que lo cubrió por unos segundos. Después de ese tiempo una corriente de aire despejó el humo para poder apreciar a un hombre rubio demasiado delgado, con el cabello muy largo y con dos largos mechones que descendían por los laterales de su cara.

Era como la mitad de pequeño que All Might mientras que sus rasgos faciales eran demacrados y las cuencas de sus ojos eran tan prominentes que no se veían sus globos oculares en absoluto, nada más resaltando dos puntos azules brillantes que podrían ser sus ojos.

 **-¿Pero qué demonios?, que le pasó a All Might?!-** , preguntaba Izuku un poco exaltado y sorprendido mientras que veía confuso e intrigado al esquelético hombre que tenía enfrente suyo.

 **-Esta es mi forma verdadera joven Midoriya, yo soy All-¡PUAGH!-** , respondió el hombre identificándose como All Might para antes de terminar volver a escupir una cantidad insana de sangre.

 **-Esto es increíble, puedes explicarme esto por favor-** , pedía el peliverde con una expresión calmada mientras que se sentaba en el suelo, quería saber porque el musculoso héroe terminó en ese demacrado estado.

 **-Está bien joven Midoriya, pero no se lo debes decir a nadie nunca, entiendes?-** , decía All Might cansancio mientras que se sentaba recostando su espalda a las barandillas de la azotea.

Después el héroe procedió a explicar el porqué de su estado, le enseño al peliverde su herida y le contó que hace muchos años él luchó contra el enemigo más fuerte de toda su carrera de héroe y de cómo ambos terminaron en un estado cercano a la muerte. También le contó las numerosas operaciones a las que se vio sometido para por lo menos mantenerse tres horas al día en su estado musculoso.

 **-Con que eso paso eh?, jeje-** , decía el peliverde con cierto aire despreocupado al suponer cuál sería aquel enemigo tan fuerte que luchó contra All Might para dejarlo en ese estado, aunque no dejaba de ser una teoría le dio gracia lo pequeño que es el mundo.

 **-No le veo la gracia joven Midoriya-** , decía el rubio con seriedad mientras que se paraba nuevamente.

 **-Es que algo me dio gracia, pero la verdad es que tu situación es muy seria-** , se defendía el peliverde mientras que se paraba con una mirada serena fijada en el deteriorado héroe número uno.

 **-Agradecería que no dijeras nada-** , dijo el rubio con tranquilidad mientras que le ofrecía un apretón de manos al peliverde en señal de confianza y fe en que guardaría silencio.

 **-Está bien no te preocupes, sería un verdadero problema si se llega a saber esto-** , respondió el peliverde con serenidad mientras que respondía al apretón de manos del héroe.

 **-Entonces háblame de cuál es tu Quirk exactamente-** , pidió All Might con interés y curiosidad mientras que veía expectante al joven peliverde que aún tenía que explicar su Quirk.

 **-Bueno… mi Quirk es*BOOM*!-** , decía Izuku con despreocupación para después ser interrumpido por una fuerte explosión que lo sobresaltó a él y a All Might.

 **-¡De dónde vino eso?!-** , pregunto All Might sobresaltado y preocupado por el origen de dicha explosión. Cuando ambos miran la procedencia del sonido ven que en una zona sale una gran cantidad de humo como si hubiera un incendio.

 **-Parece venir del centro, ¡vamos!-** , respondió Izuku con seriedad mientras que se agachaba un poco indicándole al rubio que subiera a su espalda, a lo cual el héroe con un poco de vergüenza por depender de un joven accede.

* * *

 _ ***En la zona del centro***_

En el lugar del origen de la explosión se ve que hay varios héroes evacuando a los civiles de los edificios y los escombros causados por un villano. Ese era el villano de lodo que había capturado Izuku, pero que se le cayó a All Might durante el aire.

El villano encerrado en la botella cayó en un callejón donde por pura casualidad pasaba Bakugou con sus amigos, el malhumorado rubio pateó la botella sin percatarse del villano y accidentalmente lo liberó. Ahora tenía capturado a Katsuki y trataba de controlarlo para que este produjera varias explosiones que le complicaba aún más el trabajo a los héroes.

Una gran cantidad de personas veían la escena desde una distancia segura mientras que se preocupaban por el bienestar y la seguridad de Katsuki, el cual ponía mucha resistencia y forcejeaba creando varias explosiones tratando de librarse del villano fallando miserablemente, por ser tomado como rehén limitaba a los héroes a la hora de derrotar al villano.

 **-¡Alguien ayude a ese chico!-** , gritaba un civil con preocupación.

 **-¡No podemos vencerlo, necesitamos que venga un héroe con un Quirk favorable!-** , exclamaba con enojo e irritado un héroe que se sentía inútil al no poder salvar al chico.

 **-¡Por ahora solo ayudemos a los civiles!-** , decía otro héroe con vestimenta de bombero mientras apagaba el fuego de uno de los edificios con su Quirk.

 **-¡JAJAJA, ESTE MOCOSO TIENE UN BUEN QUIRK!-** , exclamaba el villano de lodo con euforia y malicia mientras que veía con orgullo toda la destrucción que causo gracias al destructivo Quirk de Bakugou.

 **-¡M-MALDITO!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con furia mientras trataba de librarse del agarre del villano de lodo, pero era completamente inútil debido a que el lodo lo tenía sujeto de brazos, piernas, torso y parte de la cara..

 **-¡Miren, es Mount Lady!-** , exclamaba una chica con esperanzas mientras apuntaba a la gran heroína gigante que estaba llegando a la escena.

 **-N-No puedo pasar, necesito por lo menos dos carriles para poder intervenir-** , decía la gran heroína rubia incapaz de pasar por la calle estrecha, lo cual la hizo sentir mal al no poder siquiera ayudar en esa situación.

 **-Mierda, si All Might estuviera aquí-** , murmuraba un héroe con vestimenta ninja pero con partes de madera, el cual con su ramas provenientes de sus brazos levantaba los escombros para que los civiles se pusieran a salvo.

Izuku y All Might en su estado esquelético ya habían llegado a la escena y trataban de ver que era lo que estaba pasando, pero la multitud de gente y el humo se los impedía. All Might se pegó a una farola y pudo observar como el villano de lodo que se supone tenia cautivo estaba sometiendo a un alumno rubio y estaba causando toda esa destrucción.

 **-¡¿Cuándo se me cayó?!-** , se preguntó All Might así mismo con sorpresa para después suponer que se le cayó cuando se sorprendió al ver a Izuku volando. Al pensarlo se sintió culpable y puso su mano en la herida que tenía cerca del corazón apretándola, deseando volver a su forma musculosa para así solucionar la situación.

 **-¡Alguien ayúdelo por favor!-** , exclamaba una señora de tercera edad muy alterada al ver la escena.

 **-¡Llamen a All Might, seguramente él logrará salvarlo!-** , grito un civil común mientras que veía furioso como ningún héroe podía hacer nada para ayudar al chico.

 **-¡Detengan de una vez a ese villano!-** , exclamo otro civil con intenciones de darle ánimos a los héroes, pero estos no podían hacer mucho cuando el villano utiliza de escudo al rubio. Este civil y algunos camarógrafos estaban grabando la escena con mucho detalle.

 **(¡Patético, patético, patético!)** , era el pensamiento que tenía el héroe número uno en su mente mientras observaba como ni los héroes de la zona ni él mismo podían hacer algo para ayudar al rubio que era tomado como rehén. Él ya había llegado a su límite de 3 horas por día por lo que le era imposible el salvar a Katsuki.

 **-¡Demonios!, ¿quién es el chico que!-** , preguntaba Izuku preocupado por la posible victima que está siendo sometida por el villano de lodo, pero no termino la pregunta cuando vio que era el bravucón de Katsuki el que estaba cautivo.

 **(Que fastidio, tenía que ser Kacchan… pero aun así no puedo permitir que siga en peligro)** , pensaba el peliverde con seriedad y un poco de fastidio para después empezar a hacerse paso por la multitud liberando un aura intimidante con su presencia.

Los civiles sintieron la imponente presencia del alto peliverde y le dejaron vía libre a la zona, los héroes estaban por detener al chico que no tenía permitido intervenir pero este les miro a ellos con seriedad deteniéndolos.

Era como si con la vista les dijera que era el único que podía hacer algo, si ellos no podían hacer nada no debían detener a las personas que si podían ayudar, por ahora solo debían limitarse a proteger a los civiles y mantener bajo control la situación del incendio.

Mount Lady que estaba del otro lado de la calle podía ver como el peliverde se acercaba con seriedad y tranquilidad al villano de lodo, preocupada estaba a punto de gritarle que se pusiera a salvo pero antes vio como el peliverde volteo a verla con una mirada penetrante y confiada mientras le sonreía, lo cual desconcertó y ruborizo levemente a la heroína.

 **-Prepárate villano de mierda-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada fría y seria mientras que dejaba su mochila a un lado de la calle y se quitaba la chaqueta del instituto, quedando nada mas con la camisa blanca que resaltaba su trabajado torso.

 **-TU DE NUEVO?!, ¡NO PODRAS ENCERRARME CON ESTE CHICO AQUÍ!-** , exclamaba el villano de lodo con aires de grandeza y completa confianza mientras que apretaba aún más al rubio dificultándole respirar.

 **-Ya lo veremos-** , dijo el peliverde con una mirada penetrante y una sonrisa desafiante para luego correr en dirección al villano.

 **-¡MUEREEE!-** , exclamo el villano con mucha furia y una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que dirigía varios tentáculos de lodo a atacar al peliverde, pero el joven los esquivo con tranquilidad pasando por encima de ellos o simplemente resbalando por el suelo, pero en ningún momento quito su expresión desafiante de su rostro.

 **¡FLUSSHH!**

 **-Muy lento aliento de cloaca-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que al esquivar los tentáculos los tocaba levemente congelándolos al instante, cosa que sorprendió muchísimo al villano, a los héroes, a los civiles y nuevamente a All Might.

 **CRICK…¡CRACK!…¡CROSHH!**

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , exclamaba el villano muy impactado y sobresaltado al ver que sus tentáculos se congelaban y después se agrietaban poco a poco para después romperse separándose de él, **(El Quirk del muchacho no era el de crear cubos?)** , pensaba el villano creando más lodo para recomponer sus tentáculos.

Izuku sin problemas llego al pecho del villano donde se encontraba Katsuki completamente quieto, la razón es porque se quedó perplejo al ver como el peliverde presentaba un Quirk al congelar los tentáculos, **(No se suponía que no tenía un Quirk?, cómo el maldito de Deku me engaño todo este tiempo?)** , eran los pensamientos del rubio.

 **-No actives tu Quirk pase lo que pase o lo pagarás caro-** , dijo el peliverde con seriedad mientras veía a Bakugou con una mirada de terror. Bakugou no respondió debido a los tentáculos de lodo que se lo impedían y solo veía al peliverde sorprendido.

 **-¡NO PODRÁS SACARLO JAJAJA!-** , decía y reía el villano con una sonrisa victoriosa esperando que el peliverde intentara sacar al rubio. Sería imposible para que con solo musculo lo libere del denso lodo que tenía prisionero a Katsuki.

- **Solo cállate-** , murmullo el peliverde con seriedad para después aplaudir con un poco fuerza creando una esfera de aire filoso alrededor de él y Katsuki, causando que la esfera de aire cortara el lodo que tenía prisionero a Bakugou y fuera liberado.

Después Izuku tomo a Bakugou de la camisa y lo lanzó con fuerza hacia un héroe para que lo atrapara y lo pusiera a salvo, después solo retrocedió unos metros para ver al villano con una sonrisa orgullosa y satisfecha.

Aquí es donde viene una nueva oleada de interrogantes y sorpresas para todos los que presencian la batalla, el peliverde estaba presentando otro Quirk al de congelar. Los más sorprendidos eran Katsuki y All Might, el héroe número uno ha podido contar hasta ahora que Izuku tenía cuatro Quirks, lo cual era completamente sorprendente pero aún así no imposible debido a que conocía a un enemigo con ese misma particularidad.

Bakugou por su parte estaba completamente atónito y en shock, el peliverde que siempre molestaba de pequeño estaba presentando dos Quirks, es como si estuviera siendo víctima de la peor broma de su vida. Todo el tiempo tuvo ese aire de superioridad por tener un Quirk llamativo pero ahora observa que el peliverde tenía dos Quirks útiles y potencialmente peligrosos.

 **-¡MOCOSO HIJO DE PUTA!-** , exclamó el villano de lodo con rabia, furia, odio y fuerza mientras que regenera la zona que fue cortada por la esfera de viento de Izuku.

El peliverde al escuchar el insulto del villano cambió completamente su expresión, ahora tenía una mirada sádica y maliciosa, una sonrisa perturbadora y atemorizante y se posicionó de una manera más intimidante e imponente llegando a atemorizar a varios a su alrededor pero sobre todo al villano.

 **-¿Cómo?... creo que se te fue la lengua cabrón-** , dijo Izuku con lentitud y claridad atemorizando aún más al villano. Después empezó a caminar acercándose a la gran bola de lodo que insultó a su madre mientras que crujía sus dedos.

 **-Y-Y… QUÉ VAS A HACER EH?!, SOLO ERES UN GRAN CABRONAZO HIJO DE PU!-** , decía nervioso el villano mientras que veía con pánico y miedo como el joven se acercaba hacia él para después ser interrumpido por el peliverde.

 **-¡Simplemente cierra la boca!-** , exclamó Izuku con rabia y una mirada asesina mientras que en un parpadeo aparecía enfrente del villano para cargar su puño derecho con fuerza y después pegarle al villano en todo el centro de la cara.

 **¡FLUUUSHHH!**

Causando que una inmensa cantidad de presión de aire saliera disparada en esa dirección de este modo disolviendo y dispersando al villano por toda la calle.

El golpe causó tanta cantidad de aire que protegió a los civiles para que no salieran volando, la presión fue tal que causó que las nubes del cielo se arremolinaran y se creara una repentina llovizna.

Todos se quedaron completamente boquiabiertos ante el poder del peliverde, era completamente asombrosa la facilidad que tuvo para lidiar con el problemático villano. All Might veía la escena asombrado debido a que el golpe del peliverde se asemejaba mucho a sus ataques como un Texas Smash.

 **-¡GUAO!, con un puño causó que comenzará a llover-** , dijo un reportero que llegó a la escena mientras ordenaba que grabaran al peliverde, el cual se quedó en medio de la calle debajo de la lluvia de manera épica mientras observaba con calma como la lluvia apagaba el fuego del incendio.

Era resaltable el hecho de que varias de las chicas de la zona y Mt-Lady veían atentamente cómo el cuerpo del peliverde era visible por su camisa blanca completamente mojada, por lo que varias presentaban un sonrojo en sus caras.

 **-Lo vieron?!, ese chico al parecer tiene varios Quirks!-** , dijo un civil con emoción recalcando el hecho de que presentó tres Quirks, el de hielo, el de la esfera de aire y por último la de "súper fuerza" que creó esa inmensa cantidad de presión de aire. Todos suponían que era súper fuerza debido a que All Might hacia lo mismo.

 **-¡Ey miren, está haciendo algo!-** , exclamo otro civil mientras apuntaba al peliverde.

Todos podían ver como Izuku extendía su mano a donde estaban los restos del villano para atraer cada parte del lodo, cada parte se unió nuevamente mostrando al villano aun en su forma de lodo pero completamente inconsciente, ahora todos volvieron a sorprenderse viendo que al parecer utilizó un Quirk de telequinesis para atraer al villano.

 **-Ahora definitivamente irás a la cárcel, pero no sin antes…-** , dijo el peliverde con una expresión serena mientras que veía al villano desmayado para después acercar su mano derecha a donde debería ir la frente del ser de lodo.

Luego causó que su mano sintiera una sensación de calor mientras que el lodo se comenzó a desvanecerse y desaparecer para después de unos segundos revelar a un hombre de contextura obesa y completamente calvo que estaba desmayado en el suelo indicando que era el villano de lodo en su forma humana.

 **-¿Q-QUÉ?, el villano se des transformó!-** , exclamó un héroe con sorpresa y asombro debido a que nadie había visto nunca un Quirk que permite anular a otros. Lo que nadie allí sabía es que Izuku no lo des transformó, sino que le quitó su Quirk para que más nunca pudiera utilizarlo de nuevo para el mal.

 **-¡Ese chico es asombroso!-** , dijo un reportero con entusiasmo para después dar inicia a una gran oleada de aplausos por parte de los civiles que estaban presentes en la escena.

 **(El joven Midoriya es asombroso)** , pensaba All Might con alegría al ver a Izuku recoger su chaqueta y su bolso completamente mojados. El peliverde suspiro cansado y fastidiado aunque era una suerte que su bolso fuera impermeable porque tenía sus volúmenes de notas de héroes allí adentro.

* * *

 _ ***Unas horas después***_

Los periodistas después de que la zona estuviera asegurada por los héroes, fueron directamente con Izuku para entrevistarlo e inundarlo con preguntas del porqué tiene tantos Quirks. El peliverde sin interés se alejó de allí no sin antes guiñarle coquetamente el ojo a Mt-Lady causando que la mencionada se ruboricé.

La gran cantidad de gente que se volvieron fans del peliverde no lo dejaban irse por lo que con serenidad empezó a volar para irse de la escena mientras que los héroes se lo permitían por ayudar en esta ocasión. Los reporteros y camarógrafos aprovecharon y grabaron al peliverde para difundir la noticia del heroico salvador peliverde. All Might por su parte se fue de la escena con intenciones de hablar con el peliverde.

Ahora Izuku estaba caminando con tranquilidad en dirección a su casa mientras que en su hombro estaba su chaqueta mojada y algunos botones de su camisa blanca estaban desabotonados para que no fuera muy incómoda.

 **-¡EY DEKU!-** , exclamó Bakugou con fuerza desde atrás del peliverde. El rubio tenía sus manos en los bolsillos y apretaba los dientes con furia, después de todo los héroes lo trataban como si fuera un niño pequeño que se cayó de una bicicleta solo porque fue rehén de un villano.

 **-Qué quieres Kacchan?-** , respondió Izuku con fastidio sin voltear a ver al temperamental y explosivo rubio, cosa que irrito aún más a Katsuki.

 **-¡Cómo es que tienes varios Quirks?!, ¡me has engañado todo este tiempo MALDITO?!-** , preguntaba el rubio con molestia mientras que sacaba una mano de sus bolsillos para crear explosiones en ella tratando de intimidar al peliverde, cosa que lógicamente no funcionó.

 **-Acaso te importa?, como si yo tuviera el deber de decirte todo-** , decía el peliverde con calma mientras que volteaba un poco la mirada para ver de reojo y con indiferencia a Bakugou, el cual apretó los dientes con furia.

 **-Si presento un Quirk o dos no es tu problema, ya no soy el mismo al que solías intimidar por lo que adáptate a esta realidad…-** , dijo con seriedad y una mirada intensa mientras que se daba la vuelta completamente para ver a los ojos al que algunas vez fue su mejor amigo.

 **-Yo no soy el mismo…-** , continuo Izuku con seriedad y una mirada llena de convicción y determinación para dejar en claro ese hecho que lo hacía sentir alguien que es capaz de expresarse, alguien es capaz de cuidarse a sí mismo y a los demás.

 **-Soy mejor-** , concluyó el peliverde con una mirada intensa y cautivadora mientras que una leve brisa paso moviendo sus cabellos verdes y algunos pétalos rosados caían de los árboles Sakura.

Simplemente Bakugou por mucho que se le dificulta aceptar esta idea se vio descolocado al ver el épico momento que acababa de protagonizar su rival y antiguo mejor amigo.

 **-¡Quiero que sepas que yo no te pedí ayuda, ENTENDISTE CABRÓN?!-** , exclamó Bakugou con un poco irá al no tener casi palabras para contradecir al peliverde que ciertamente lo había descolocado con sus palabras y su actitud llena de convicción.

 **-¡ESPERO QUE ENTRES A YUUEI PARA QUE TE APLASTE FRENTE A TODOS!-** , exclamó con fuerza el rubio cenizo mientras que veía a su "rival" con una sonrisa sádica que era característica de Bakugou tratando de recuperar confianza en sí mismo.

 **-Si claro por supuesto, yo solo te salve porque quería por lo que no te preocupes, además que si entrare a Yuuei pero trata de abstenerte de molestarme allí-** , respondió el peliverde con sencillez y desinterés mientras que con sus manos le restaba interés al asunto. Luego Katsuki puso las manos en sus bolsillos y se dirigió hacia su casa no sin antes decirle a Izuku…

 **-Ahora puede que seas un buen reto-** , dijo Katsuki en voz baja mientras veía al suelo recordando la vez en la que Izuku protegió a un niño de él y sus amigos, los cuales estaban abusando del niño con sus Quirks. En ese momento Izuku por no tener un Quirk no podía detenerlo pero quizás ahora cumpliría su papel involuntario de rival de mejor manera.

El peliverde no le dio mucho importancia por lo que estaba por continuar su camino cuando vio que Kacchan desapareció de su vista, pero de la nada escuchó unos fuertes pasos de alguien corriendo en su dirección.

 **-¡ESPERA, YA ESTOY AQUÍ JOVEN MIDORIYA!-** , exclamaba All Might en su forma musculosa y con una gran sonrisa llegando a mucha velocidad frente al peliverde.

 **-All Might?, qué haces aquí?-** , pregunto Izuku con un poco de intriga al símbolo de la paz, al cual no esperaba volver a ver sinceramente.

 **-Yo… ¡PUAGH!-** , comenzaba a hablar All Might pero después tosió sangre de nuevo y se volvió nuevamente a su forma esquelética, cosa que ya no le parecía extraño al peliverde una vez se hizo a la idea de que pasaría seguido.

 **-Tengo que decirte algo importante joven Midoriya-** , dijo el demacrado héroe con tranquilidad mientras que se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que descendía hasta su mentón.

 **-Me di cuenta de que tienes lo necesario para ser un gran héroe, mientras que los demás Pro héroes no podían hacer nada, tú sin dudarlo fuiste a salvar al chico** -, decía All Might con una leve sonrisa como se lo permitía su esquelético rostro.

 **-No creo que debas darme tantos elogios, sólo actúe por instinto y da la casualidad de que podía vencer al villano, cualquier héroe poderoso hubiera podido hacer eso-** , respondía Izuku con serenidad y una sonrisa un poco alegre por ser elogiado por el héroe número uno.

 **-Allí te equivocas joven, hay varias historias de grandes héroes profesionales que dicen que la primera vez sus cuerpos actuaron solos, y yo me incluyo entre ellos-** , replicó All Might con entusiasmo y emoción mientras que le se apuntaba así mismo con el pulgar.

 **-Me halaga lo que me dices All Might, pero a qué quieres llegar?-** , preguntó el peliverde con tranquilidad y un poco de curiosidad mientras que veía a los ojos al héroe. Aunque la verdad no le veía la gran cosa, sin dudar haría eso por cualquier persona a la que vea en peligro a pesar de que esta no le caiga muy bien. Es que cuando ve a alguien en riesgo simplemente actúa pensando que las personas con la mirada piden ayuda.

 **-Lo que quiero decir es que vi en ti a alguien que sin duda salvará a las personas de manera desinteresada y de forma heroica… por lo tanto te pregunto hoy a ti si quieres ser el sucesor de mi poder?!-** , propuso All Might de manera inspiradora y emocionada mientras que veía al peliverde, desde atrás una brisa movía los cabellos rubios del héroe dándole un toque sentimental a la escena.

 **-¿Sucesor de tu poder?-** , pregunto Izuku con curiosidad e intriga ante las palabras dichas por su héroe favorito. Si hace un año le hubiera dicho esto sin duda se pondría a llorar al escuchar que alguien además de su madre creía en él, pero había madurado mucho mentalmente desde entonces pero eso no significaba que no le conmoviera lo que le decía su ídolo.

 **-Sí, el Quirk que yo tengo no es mío originalmente… se llama One For All y puede ser trasmitido a un sucesor y acumula fuerza cada generación, me di cuenta de que eres digno para obtenerlo por lo que te ofrezco el adquirir este poder-** , explicaba el héroe número uno de manera épica e inspiradora mientras apretaba el puño y de este salían unos tantos destellos de luz como representando la acumulación de poder en cada generación de portadores del One For All.

Izuku al escuchar la explicación del One For All recordó varias cosas, lo primero es que lo que estaba pasando se asemeja mucho a cómo obtuvo su poder hace un año. El hombre trajeado que denominó All For One se fijó en él y le ofreció su Quirk y ahora su héroe favorito se interesó en él y le está ofreciendo el ser el siguiente portador de One For All. Sería una ofensa aceptar All For One del hombre que mató a su madre y no recibir One For All del héroe que simboliza la paz y el heroísmo en la sociedad.

 **-¡Acepto con gusto All Might!, qué tengo que hacer para obtener el One For All?-** , dijo el peliverde emocionado mientras que le sonreía a All Might con emoción y una mirada madura, lo cual alegró y alivio al símbolo de la paz que desde hace tiempo buscaba a alguien con las virtudes del chico para ser su sucesor.

 **-Debes comerte mi pelo-** , dijo el rubio transformándose en su forma musculosa y arrancándose un solo pelo de una de sus antenas.

…

…

 **-…¿Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku de manera seca y completamente confundía quedando con una expresión de ¡¿WTF?! para que después se forme un silencio sepulcral y pase un arbusto seco del desierto rodando por la calle como en las películas del oeste.

 **-Escuchaste bien, tienes que digerir mi ADN para que heredes mi Quirk y solo porque yo lo permito te lo estoy dando, entonces no importa de qué manera alguien obtenga tu ADN, si tu no lo deseas nadie te quitará el One For All-** , explicaba All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras que se enseña encima de él un circulo que de manera simple enseña la explicación de All Might con figuras chibis de él, de Izuku y de algún villano que quiera robar el One For All.

 **-Ya veo, pero no hay alguna repercusión dolorosa ni nada, verdad?-** , preguntaba Izuku de manera prudente recordando la cantidad de dolor que sintió cuando All For One le dio su Quirk y las constantes pesadillas que lo agobiaron durante semanas.

 **-Lo habría si tu cuerpo no estuviera preparado para utilizarlo, pero debido a que tienes una contextura física igual a la mía cuando tenía tu edad no tendrás ningún problema-** , respondió el héroe número uno con una gran sonrisa mientras le dedicaba al peliverde un pulgar en alto en señal de que no habría problema.

 **-Está bien… Aquí voy-** , decía Izuku un poco inseguro para después comerse el pelo rubio que le dio All Might. No hace falta decir lo repugnante que es comerse un pelo además de que no era suyo pero digamos que el sedoso pelo de All Might sabía a limón para aliviar un poco el desagrado del peliverde.

 **-Y eso es todo?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado después de haberse comido el pelo del símbolo de la paz. No es como si fuera un gran logro ni tampoco lo diría con orgullo en público pero aún así lo importante es lo que vendría después de haber hecho eso.

 **-Eso es todo-** , respondió el héroe de manera sencilla y simple.

- **No me siento diferente ni nada-** , dijo el peliverde tratando de sentir o percibir algo diferente en él, o acaso All Might se convertiría en polvo para que sienta la diferencia?. Izuku se atemorizó al pensar en esa posible escena y que el héroe más grande moriría por culpa suya.

 **-¡No seas impaciente joven Midoriya, tienes que esperar hasta que tu sistema digestivo lo asimile, JAJAJA!-** , explico el rubio con unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda de Izuku tratando de aliviar el ambiente para después reír un poco alto.

 **-Qué raro, eso no me paso con el otro sujeto-** , murmullo Izuku pensativo mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón y miraba al suelo.

 **-Qué otro sujeto?-** , preguntó All Might al escuchar al peliverde, tenía curiosidad por quién sería ese otro sujeto y en qué se relacionaba con lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **-AH, es cierto!, se me olvido contarte sobre mi Quirk-** , dijo Izuku recordando ese pequeño detalle mientras que chocaba un puño contra la palma de su otra mano indicando que lo recordó. Este comentario también causó que All Might recordará que el peliverde no le pudo explicar por la explosión que los alertó en la azotea.

 **-Verás, el enemigo que te hizo esa herida es All For One, verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras que veía al alto héroe rubio que se sobresaltó mucho al oír ese nombre.

 **-¿QUÉ?!, ¿CÓMO LO SABES?!-** , preguntaba fuerte y musculoso héroe completamente sobresaltado y sorprendido al escuchar ese nombre que tantas desgracias le ha traído a él.

 **-Eso es porque hace un año el día en que mi madre murió a manos de él, él entro a mi casa y me dio el Quirk All For One, por lo que ahora puedo quitar, hacer míos, combinar y dar Quirks a voluntad-** , respondía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras que su mirada mostraba un poco de tristeza al recordar ese día, algo que no fue pasado por alto por el héroe que sentía pena por la pérdida de la madre del peliverde.

 **-E-Esto es increíble, no espere nunca que ese maldito pudiera entregar su Quirk… espera un momento joven Midoriya!-** , decía All Might sorprendido para después pensar un poco y exclamar llamando la atención a Izuku.

 **-Qué pasó con él?-** , pregunto el símbolo de la paz con una mirada seria y con su característica expresión alegre reemplazada por un ceño fruncido y serio mientras que acercaba su cara a la del peliverde para que este respondiera, no lo hacía por intimidar sino que era por puro instinto e intriga.

 **-Lo mate-** , respondió el peliverde con sencillez y tranquilidad sin inmutarse ante la cercanía de All Might.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , preguntó exaltado All Might ante la impactante respuesta de Izuku.

 **-Verás, el me dio All For One mediante el toque de nuestras manos, el proceso dolió más de lo que podrías imaginar, entonces entre en pánico porque pensé que moriría y accidentalmente lo apuñale con mi brazo en esta forma-** , explicaba Izuku con tranquilidad y serenidad para después transformar su brazo derecho en un filo metálico que fácilmente cortaría una farola o una viga de acero.

El héroe número uno no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, el hombre apodado All For One que asesinó a su predecesora y le hizo esa herida que lo limita estaba muerto, y murió a manos del joven a quien decidió dejarle su poder.

 **-Entonces, ¿está muerto?-** , preguntó All Might intrigado queriendo confirmar nuevamente lo que había dicho el joven.

 **-Muy muerto, su cadáver se convirtió en polvo y todo-** , respondió el peliverde otra vez mientras que veía con serenidad a All Might y omitía el hecho de que el humo fue consumido por él y que después sufrió varias pesadillas que parecían ser fragmentos de la vida del sujeto. Omitió esto debido a que preocuparía al símbolo de la paz.

All Might al escucharlo sonrió nuevamente pero con más alegría mientras que mentalmente tenía una fiesta celebrando la muerte del cabrón que lo tenía en ese estado esquelético.

 **-Esto no tiene precedentes, el enemigo más fuerte ya no existe!, y no solo eso…-** , decía All Might con alegría mientras que le daba la espalda a Izuku para después hacer un pequeño silencio dejando al peliverde expectante.

 **-¡Ahora tú tienes All For One y One For All, ósea tienes los dos Quirks opuestos!-** , exclamaba con emoción y una deslumbrante sonrisa volteando a ver a Izuku mientras que se pueden imaginar que atrás de él sale confeti, serpentinas, unas tantas explosiones y unos jets surcando el cielo dejando a su paso rastros de humos de color azul, blanco y rojo al puro estilo americano.

 **-A mí también me parece increíble, créeme que con estos dos poderes seré capaz de salvarlos a todos superando mis propios límites, si alguien está lejos de mi alcance entonces aumentare aún más ese alcance para que así nadie muera-** , decía el peliverde con seriedad y una leve sonrisa mientras ve sus dos manos para después convertirlas en puños llenos de determinación, como indicando que uno es All For One y el otro es One For All y que ambos Quirks que le fueron otorgados van a ser usados para el bien.

 **-Creo con cada fibra de mí ser en eso joven Midoriya, a partir de ahora entrenaras conmigo para que entrenes One For All y te prepares para unirte a Yuuei, por lo que espero que des tu mayor esfuerzo** -, decía All Might de manera inspiradora y emocionado mientras que ubicaba una mano en la espalda de Izuku dándole ánimos.

 **-Seguro, daré un Plus Ultra en todo momento-** , decía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras que suponía la reacción que tendría All Might al decir "Plus Ultra".

 **-¡JAJAJA, ESA ES LA ACTITUD!-** , reía/exclamaba el símbolo de la paz mientras que le daba unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda al peliverde, las cuales dolían un poco debido a que no estaba controlando su fuerza estando en su forma musculosa.

 **-Creo que debo irme All Might-** , dijo el peliverde viendo la hora y percatándose de que ya estaba anocheciendo.

 **-¿Con quién estás viviendo?-** , pregunto All Might intrigado, según le había contado el peliverde su madre murió hace un año por culpa de All For One por lo que tenía curiosidad.

- **Mi papá murió hace muchos años y mi madre también murió hace un año como ya te conté antes, por lo que entreno en mi casa y vivo solo-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa ocultando el pesar que sentía al decir eso.

 **-Lamento eso-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz con pena para después volver a su forma esquelética y escupir más sangre, el gasto de energía que había hecho en todo el día era excesivo.

Se transformó para encontrar al monstruo de barro y se des transformó en la azotea, después vuelve a su forma musculosa para alcanzar al joven peliverde y después vuelve a su forma esquelética, luego con el asunto del pelo volvió a su forma musculada y sonriente y justamente ahora volvió a su forma demacrada nuevamente.

Lo extraño es que ya había pasado de su límite de 3 horas diarias y había estado transformado en su forma musculosa varios minutos mientras hablaba con el peliverde. Si bien recordaba durante el ataque del villano de lodo no podía transformarse, acaso será que el factor psicológico estaba influenciando en cuando se transformaba?. Podría ser aunque la verdad no importaba si al final todo resulto bien.

 **-No te preocupes por eso** **All Might, yo me propuse vivir mi vida por mi madre para evitar que otras personas pierdan a alguien importante-** , respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa amable para después caminar en dirección a su destino con su chaleco mojado en un hombro y con su mochila impermeable colgando del otro.

 **(Espero grandes cosas de ti joven Midoriya )** , pensó el héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz mientras veía con una gran sonrisa como el peliverde se alejaba. Sin duda con esos dos Quirks y con sus buenas intenciones, espíritu y determinación demostraría ante todos que es un gran héroe que seguramente lo superaría algún día.

* * *

 _ ***En casa de Bakugou***_

Después de hablar con All Might, Izuku se dirigió hacia la casa de Bakugou pero no exactamente para hablar con Katsuki. Se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre para luego esperar unos segundos a que alguien le abriera.

 **-Hola Izuku, como estas?-** , dijo un voz femenina con una sonrisa amable y una mirada alegre mientras abría completamente la puerta.

Ella era Mitsuki Bakugou, la mama soltera de Katsuki, la cual tiene un cabello corto disparejo y desordenado de color rubio cenizo, sus ojos son rasgados pero aun así son grandes, lleva una blusa simple que se resalta su escultural cuerpo y sobre esta lleva un suéter. Ella usa también una falda ajustada que resaltan sus glúteos y lleva unas simples zapatillas oscuras; Ella mide 1 metro 70 centímetros y tiene 37 años de edad, pero aun así se ve muy joven y sus grandes atributos y belleza solo atribuyen a eso.

 **-Excelente Mitsuki, ya te enteraste de lo de Kacchan hoy, verdad?-** , respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa pícara y una mirada serena mientras que miraba atentamente todo el cuerpo de la hermosa mujer.

 **-Sí, lo vi por TV donde también te enseñaron a ti, te agradezco que lo hayas salvado Izuku-** , dijo Mitsuki con una leve sonrisa pícara y una mirada enfocada en el fuerte torso del peliverde que era resaltado por su mojada camisa blanca.

 **-Pero sabes, creo que hoy quiero una compensación por todo el esfuerzo-** , dijo Izuku con un tono de voz más seductor mientras que se acercaba lentamente a Mitsuki.

También estaba agradeciendo a cualquier dios que lo esté ayudando debido a que el padre de Katsuki había muerto de una enfermedad hace 13 años, por lo que aunque lamente la pérdida no podía evitar pensar que la hermosa madre estaba disponible en cualquier momento. Aunque nadie lo haya visto y no lo vera, es que un pelinegro con mechones rojos estaba levantándole el pulgar al peliverde como diciendo "de nada".

 **-Qué clase de compensación?-** , preguntó Mitsuki en un tono de voz provocativo sabiendo a que se refería el joven peliverde.

 **-Sabes a qué me refiero, Kacchan no está en casa, verdad?-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa dominante mientras que al acercarse a tan solo unos centímetros de Mitsuki y con su mano izquierda le agarró con posesividad una nalga causando que ella tan solo ahogaba un gemido levemente con una sonrisa.

 **-Hmm, él se fue con sus tíos porque querían verificar que este bien-** , respondió Mitsuki con una sonrisa pervertida mientras que se comía con la mirada al provocativo peliverde, el cual sonrió ante esto.

 **-Eres muy fácil de leer Mitsuki, sé que lo mandaste para allá-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa atrevida mientras que con su otra mano apretaba un seno de la sexy y muy bien dotada rubia, la cual no pudo evitar gemir.

 **-AHH!, me conoces muy bien-** , decía ella con una sonrisa coqueta mientras se mordía levemente el labio. Sabía que el peliverde vendría por lo que no quería a su hijo en casa para lo que vendría esa noche.

El peliverde con iniciativa la acercó desde su cintura pegándola a su torso para después besarla apasionadamente en los labios. Mitsuki sin problemas correspondió al beso mientras que rodeaba con ambos brazos el cuello del peliverde para profundizar aún más el beso que fue con lengua.

Al separarse era visible que en la comisura de los labios de Mitsuki salía un poco de saliva, en sus mejillas había una coloración rojiza y su respiración se volvió más agitada en señal de que no podía aguantar más la espera.

 **-Entonces… comencemos la diversión-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa dominante e intensa mientras que entraba a la casa con un brazo alrededor de la cadera de la mama de Katsuki.

 **-Con gusto-** , respondió la sexy mujer con deseo en su voz y mirada para después cerrar la puerta de la entrada.

Las cosas que sucedieron dentro es mejor no contarlas debido a lo intensas que fueron, pero para más información la mama de Katsuki no podría caminar normal por lo menos unos días. Gracias a dios que Katsuki no estaba en casa debido a que no importa donde estuviera hubiera podido escuchar el ruido que causaban Izuku y Mutsuki.

Un poco más de contexto es que como 6 meses después de obtener el All For One y comenzar su infernal entrenamiento, Izuku noto como la mama de Katsuki que era vecina suya empezaba a mirarlo de forma diferente, por lo que el fornido, alto y ya no inocente peliverde decidió hacer su jugada con la mama de su ex mejor amigo.

Un día entró a su casa y gracias a el encanto natural que obtuvo el peliverde terminó seduciendo a Mitsuki. De esta manera ambos han tenido algunos encuentros en casa de Izuku debido a que no vivía nadie más que él allí. Cabe decir que su relación en tan solo lujuriosa y pasional, nada romántico ni sentimental por lo que solo era sexo casual y sin compromiso.

Cambiando de tema, Izuku ahora tenía en su posesión One For All y a partir de ese día entrenaría con All Might para entrenar dicho Quirk y prepararse para entrar a Yuuei, en el cual en unos diez meses comenzarían las pruebas de inscripción.

Ahora el peliverde tenía los dos Quirks opuestos y daría todo de sí para hacer el mejor uso de ambas habilidades, pero si hay algo que no dejaría pasar sería una ocasiona para divertirse. Ahora que se menciona también fijo su vista y su interés en la heroína gigante, quien sabe si en algún momento sucedería algo con ella.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y bueno, este fue el segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones o preguntas en los Reviews.

Ahora un momento, el hecho de que mostré a Mutsuki no significa que vaya a tener relevancia en la historia, simplemente sirve para cumplir dos propósitos: lo primero seria poner algo que he deseado leer en otros fanfics pero nada más mencionan la idea, y esa cosa es follarte a la sexy madre del chico que te hace Bullying como en este caso es Katsuki,(puede que suene como un pervertido pero tampoco es mentira :v). Lo segundo es para darle un punto de vista maduro y mas picaro a Izuku. Más allá de todo esto no creo que vaya a tener más apariciones aunque nunca se sabe.

También debo decir que Katsuki tratare de hacerlo como un Rival, no como un amigo cercano con el cual te lleves de lo mejor, tampoco como un cabrón que merezca volverse un villano por lo maldito que es ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente que quiero que desempeñe su papel como Rival de manera que haya una coneccion con este cambiado Izuku y que sea el motor impulsivo para que algunas cosas se pongan emocionantes.

Si desean pueden mandarme sus ideas con respecto a los nombres de los Quirks que deje sin explicación o nombre, por ejemplo el de Perfect Cube ya está explicado por lo que queda descartado, la habilidad de Telekinesis, el de volar o el de hielo aun no tienen nombres fijos, por lo que agradeceria algun nombre adecuado o ingenioso, y lo que seria lo mejor es que hiciera referencia a alguna peli.

Sin nada mas que decir me despido de todos ustedes... Sayonara.


	3. Yo te Salvaré

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, me alegra el apoyo que recibió el anterior capítulo, espero que este también sea de su agrado y como va a ser usual de aquí en adelante responderé a los Reviews del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Law Berrys** : Uff, esto será largo…La mayoría de Quirks si tienen una secuela al ser llevados a un cierto límite y en este capítulo explicare más a fondo esto. Las secuelas de un Quirk serán explicadas cuando los Quirks sean nombrados. Ciertamente izuku no es invencible, si alguien controla su quirk con maestría y es superior en cuanto a habilidad ganara, simplemente que Izuku tiene un gran arsenal de habilidades del cual elegir, aunque a esto llegare más adelante. Gracias por el nombre de Frost y con respecto a lo de All Might y el One For All, el límite de Perfect Cube, y las otras preguntas serán respondidas en el capítulo. Finalmente gracias y espero tu siguiente bombardeo con ánimo.

 **jake5392** : Gracias y aquí tienes la continuación.

 **BigDragon500** : Creo saber de qué Comic hablas pero será mejor que no diga su nombre XD, y justo como dijiste, esto apenas comienza.

 **selkova** : Jejeje, es gracioso que justamente fue porque leí esa parte en Dekupool que tome el valor suficiente para meter a Mutsuki aquí.

 **baraka108** : Definitivamente dio un Plus Ultra con Mutsuki, aunque puede que hayan sido más ;), definitivamente eso de ver Hentai me está afectando y me vuelve un pervertido. (Aunque ya antes lo era)

 **joseantoniocrafter20122001** : eso mismo hizo, Izuku compró un manga de One Punch Man para leerlo en su tiempo de ocio y de allí inspiro su entrenamiento. (Él es fan a muerte de Saitama)

 **camila** : Muchas gracias y los fragmentos de memorias serán importantes más adelante, por lo que estate atenta.

 **bladetri** : gracias XD.

 **EtheriasD** : pues la verdad hasta ahora solo tengo planeado que sea un harem muy moderado, con Toga, Nejiro, Uraraka y puede que esté la pequeña posibilidad de que tambien Momo, Mount lady si aparecera mas que nada como un interes romantico y ya, tampoco quiero incluirla mucho como para estar al mismo nivel que Toga o Uraraka.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 3: Yo te Salvaré**_

 _ **(POV Normal)**_

Luego de pasar una muy entretenida noche con la mama de Bakugou, el peliverde se dirigía a su propia casa para cambiarse de ropa a una más apta para entrenar. El día anterior había obtenido el One For All, el Quirk del héroe número uno All Might el cual sería su entrenador/mentor/maestro a partir de ahora.

Una vez que Izuku se puso una camisa negra deportiva sin mangas, un mono deportivo de color gris y unas muñequeras negras, se fue en dirección a una playa en la que empezaría a entrenar con All Might. El cómo supo que sería allí era fácil, All Might se lo dijo mediante un correo, muy anticuado la verdad pero el héroe no tenía su número de teléfono, pero algo intrigante es que si sabía su dirección para mandarle la carta, curioso no?

De cualquier manera Deku había llegado a la dirección que indicaba la carta y vio una gran cantidad de basura a su alrededor donde debería haber una playa. Se preguntó por momentos si estaba errado en la dirección por lo que con rapidez empezó a volar un poco alto para confirmar que efectivamente era una playa lo que había detrás de toda la cantidad de basura.

Posiblemente debido al mal sentido de pertenencia de las personas, se terminó dejando la basura en esa zona y con el tiempo se convirtió en un basurero artificial. Una vez descendió al suelo vio cómo se estaba acercando All Might en su forma demacrada con un sudadera y un mono azul que le quedaba muy grande.

 **-¡Buenos días Joven Midoriya!-** , saludaba All Might con un buen ánimo mientras que levantaba la mano saludando al peliverde.

 **-Buenos días All Might, te tengo una pregunta-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras veía como el rubio se paraba enfrente suyo con calma.

 **-Dime chico-** , respondió el símbolo de la paz con tranquilidad mientras se rascaba la cabeza y miraba a su sucesor.

 **-Este montón de basura se relaciona con mi entrenamiento del One For All?-** , pregunto Izuku con intriga mientras que señalaba con su pulgar al montón de basura tras suyo.

 **-Correcto!, eres muy intuitivo joven Midoriya-** , felicito All Might con emoción mientras que le sonreía a su nuevo alumno/discípulo/estudiante.

 **-No creo que sea algo difícil de deducir, no pienso que el héroe número uno haya escrito una dirección errónea sin querer-** , respondía el peliverde con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras se volteaba a ver la gran cantidad de basura que evitaba la vista a la playa. Evidentemente All Might había seleccionado ese lugar por una razón, no era de genios el deducir eso.

 **-De cualquier manera, tu entrenamiento consistirá en que limpies esta playa sin usar ningún Quirk del All For One-** , explicaba All Might con serenidad mientras que se ubicaba al lado de Izuku y también veía la gran cantidad de basura que la verdad era una prueba de lo inconscientes que pueden llegar a ser varias personas.

 **-Entonces quieres que entrene mi control del One For All mientras limpio, verdad?-** , preguntaba Izuku con despreocupación y tranquilidad mientras que miraba al cielo. No era mala idea hacer ese proceso y además lograría limpiar la playa.

 **-Exactamente, pero primero te debo explicar que otorga One For All-** , respondió el símbolo de la paz mientras que apretaba un puño en frente de él con seriedad. El peliverde lo miro con atención debido a que era importante conocer las características de este Quirk nuevo que había obtenido.

 **-El One For All le permite al usuario tener una fuerza sobrehumana, resistencia sobrehumana y velocidad sobrehumana gracias al hecho de recolectar poder y la capacidad de poder transmitirlo a un sucesor, por lo que está particularmente dirigido al combate cuerpo a cuerpo aunque tiene formas de utilizarse a largo alcance-** , explicó All Might con la mirada fija en su puño mientras se pueden imaginar a All Might en su forma musculosa haciendo distintas proezas físicas demostrando su punto.

Izuku visualizaba en su mente las grandes hazañas de All Might grabadas en cámara, en las cuales a grandes velocidades evitaba derrumbamientos o con la fuerza de sus puños causaba que la presión de aire impactara contra un enemigo a grandes distancias de separación.

 **-Entonces es un Quirk para peleas cercanas no?, ya tengo varios Quirks así, de cuanta magnitud hablamos cuando dices fuerza sobrehumana?-** , preguntaba el peliverde con intriga luego de tener una mano en su mentón de manera pensativa mientras miraba al rubio. Esto hizo que All Might levantara su vista al cielo para pensar en un ejemplo que sirviera de referencia para Izuku.

 **-Bueno… en mis días de oro un golpe con todo mi poder logró destruir completamente una montaña sin dejar rastro, si eso te sirve de referencia-** , respondió All Might con una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba un puño como si estuviera posando en un gimnasio a pesar de ser estar completamente falto de músculos. El peliverde solo abrió los ojos levemente sorprendido ante la respuesta del héroe.

 **-Es impresionante, entonces lo primero será tratar de activarlo, verdad?-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que caminaba unos pasos al frente para empezar a estirar un poco sus brazos y piernas.

 **-Parece como si fueras un experto en esto-** , dijo All Might con una leve sonrisa mientras que se cruzaba de brazos y veía al peliverde estirarse.

 **-Pues he tenido que probar uno por uno casi todos los Quirks que tengo para entrenarlos, puedo saber su utilidad pero aun así tengo que ponerlos en práctica para acostumbrarme y perfeccionarlos-** , explicaba el peliverde con calma mientras seguía estirándose. Recordaba todos los daños que causó accidentalmente cuando probaba un Quirk, podía saber su utilidad pero el saber controlarlo es otra cosa, por lo que tuvo que entrenarlos uno por uno con precaución.

 **-Sin contar que debido a esto también me vi obligado a experimentar cuales repercusiones causaban los Quirks en mí, aun sabiendo sus utilidades tenía que experimentar en carne propia cuál era el límite que mi cuerpo los podía tolerar y cuando se presentaban los efectos secundarios en mi-** , continuo Izuku con calma mientras que se acostaba en el suelo boca abajo para empezar a hacer lagartijas, las cuales no le impendían hablar como si no fueran un problema.

 **-Y eso por qué?, acaso no sabes ya de por si cuales tienes y cómo utilizarlos?-** , pregunto All Might intrigado mientras veía al chico con notable sorpresa, pensar que ese joven de solo 15 años tuviera esa capacidad de análisis y procesamiento mental era asombroso, aunque posiblemente el peliverde le quitaría importancia pensando que no era para tanto.

 **-Como ya dije anteriormente, sé todo eso pero aun así sabrás que es diferente verlo a sentirlo en tu propio cuerpo-** , respondió el peliverde con serenidad mientras que hacia lagartijas con una mano y volteaba la mirada a All Might con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Tienes razón joven Midoriya, sé muy bien de qué hablas-** , dijo el héroe con una leve sonrisa melancólica mientras volteaba a ver su mano derecha formando un puño. Luego recuerdos de antes de obtener el One For All llegaron a su mente así como la imagen de su predecesora enseñándole dicho Quirk.

 **-Entonces probando uno por uno aprendí hasta que limite puedo manifestarlos, de allí solo tuve que entrenar cada uno para así reducir la aparición de secuelas en mi cuerpo, aunque actualmente si me esfuerzo mucho puedo sobrepasar mi límite y las consecuencias se harían presentes-** , decía el peliverde con calma mientras que se levantaba del suelo para después mirar al cielo recordando la increíble cantidad de entrenamiento físico y mental que tuvo que hacer para lograr aumentar su control sobre sus Quirks.

 **-Y son muy graves esas secuelas?, sería un problema si estas en medio de un combate y te ves vulnerable-** , comento el rubio con algo de preocupación por estas secuelas que probablemente lleguen a ser un gran problema para el peliverde en combates difíciles, aunque de cierta forma era entendible este riesgo debido a lo poderoso que era All For One ya de por sí.

 **-La verdad hasta ahora no he tenido la oportunidad de ver hasta qué punto me afectan mis secuelas debido a que tengo algunos Quirks que tienen funciones curativas, por lo cual puedo recomponerme de aquellas secuelas en un cierto periodo de tiempo dependiendo de su magnitud y su gravedad-** , respondió el peliverde volteando a ver a All Might con despreocupación y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. El héroe tan solo se puso un rostro pensativo mientras que **(Será por la regeneración que logró sobrevivir a esa herida ese hombre?)** , pensaba detenidamente en el pasado.

 **-Entonces tienes Quirks curativos eh?, eso es bueno pero también generan un cierto cansancio en ti, verdad?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz abandonando sus pensamientos con intención de concentrarse en el caso del peliverde. El peliverde bostezo un poco estirando los brazos al cielo mientras que deseaba internamente seguir en la cama de Mitsuki con sus grandes pechos contra su espalda brindándole calor. Era un sábado y en estos días el peliverde no se levantaba exactamente temprano.

 **-UWAAH… Exacto, de cualquier manera estos Quirks curativos no los utilizo mucho debido a la poca frecuencia con la que me lastimo o me sobreexcedo con alguno de mis Quirks-** , respondió Izuku rascándose la cabeza para después hacer salto de tijera para despertarse y quitarse el sueño que aún tenía.

 **-UWAAH…Puedes darme algunos ejemplos sobre las secuelas de algunos de tus Quirks?** , pidió el rubio con calma después de ser contagiado por el bostezo de Izuku. Sería útil saber qué tipo de consecuencias acarrean algunos Quirks para así estar preparado para un efectuar un plan defensivo.

 **-Bueno… el Quirk con el cual creé el cubo de energía es llamado Perfect Cube, con este puedo crear cubos de energía de distintos tamaños y muy resistentes, dependiendo de qué tan alejado estén estos cubos de mí su durabilidad y su resistencia varía o disminuye-** , respondía el joven de cabellos verdes con calma mientras que dejaba de saltar para luego crujirse los dedos, brazos y finalmente cuello para después hacer algunas sentadillas.

Los ejercicios de Izuku no eran los que hacía todo el tiempo ni las repeticiones de siempre, tan solo buscaba algo de movimiento aleatorio para despertarse completamente ese sábado a las 7 am.

 **-Cuando mantengo un cubo creado por mucho tiempo o si aplico más energía de modo que lo haga mucho más resistente puede causar en mí un gran dolor de ojos y una jaqueca-** , explicó Izuku con serenidad mientras que con calma dejaba de hacer flexiones, luego solo se dejó caer en la arena mirando hacia arriba tomándose un momento para apreciar al cielo soleado en el cual casi no habían nubes.

 **-Por qué solo los ojos y cabeza?, acaso es esas áreas se fundamenta ese Quirk?-** , preguntaba All Might con curiosidad mientras que rascaba su cabeza con una mano mientras que con la otra subía su mono de entrenamiento que le quedaba exageradamente grande por estar en su forma delgaducha.

 **-Sí, de cualquier manera estos dolores desaparecen pasados unos pocos minutos pero aun así durante ese tiempo no puedo luchar bien-** , respondía Izuku relajado mientras que se levantaba del suelo para sólo quedarse sentado viendo la gran multitud de basura que le impedía ver una perfecta vista al mar.

 **-Y que tan resistentes son estos cubos joven Midoriya?, el villano de lodo de ayer parecía no poder salir de allí en lo absoluto-** , pregunto All Might con una leve sonrisa mientras esperaba ansioso saber el potencial de dichos cubos. Bien estos podrían ser muy útiles a la hora de enfrentar villanos y serian fundamentales si algún villano con un Quirk muy destructivo buscaba daña a la gente a su alrededor.

El peliverde se puso pensativo con una mano en su mentón mientras miraba al cielo buscando exactamente cómo responder. No es que haya peleado contra alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para romper uno hasta ahora, por lo que no sabía con seguridad en qué nivel estaría la resistencia de su Quirk.

 **-Lo explicare con un ejemplo, si usted golpeara con fuerza un cubo con mi mayor resistencia seguramente lo rompería con un poco de dificultad, claro que solo especulo comparando los videos en los que usted apareció, por lo que no tengo completa seguridad con respecto a esto-** , respondió el joven con calma mientras que volteaba la vista a su héroe con una expresión tranquila como si dicha afirmación no fuera sorprendente. El símbolo de la paz al escuchar esto sintió como el maravilloso bombillo de ideas de encendía sobre su cabeza.

 **-Y si lo probamos, no hay nadie durante todo el día por lo que podríamos poner en práctica tu teoría-** , propuso All Might con una sonrisa demacrada para después transformarse en su forma musculosa causando que el peliverde sonriera levemente con una mirada desafiante.

 **-Está bien, me agradaría quitarme esa duda de una vez-** , aceptó Izuku con una mirada retadora y una emoción por dentro por poner a prueba la resistencia de su Quirk contra el mejor candidato posible, el héroe número uno de todos los héroes.

El peliverde se posiciono con seriedad sobre la arena mientras que observaba como All Might con su deslumbrante sonrisa se posicionaba en medio de la zona esperando a Izuku. El peliverde con rapidez miró atentamente al rubio mientras que extendía una mano en su dirección causando que un gran cubo azul rodeará a All Might.

El héroe con calma toco desde adentro las paredes del cubo con curiosidad por cómo era su textura, curiosamente se sentía como su fuera porcelana de la más fina y refinada pero aun así se notaba muy resistente. El peliverde tenía una mirada clavada en el cubo reforzándolo con todas sus fuerzas para que aguantara todo lo posible el golpe del símbolo de la paz.

All Might ya preparado asintió a Izuku para confirmar si estaba listo a lo cual recibió un asentimiento del peliverde que con seriedad esperaba el ataque de su maestro. El rubio se preparó, recogió su brazo derecho para después cargarlo con fuerza y luego dirigirlo con potencia y rapidez a una de las paredes del gran cubo azul transparente.

 **-¡TEXAS SMASH!-** , exclamó el héroe con fuerza para después impactar con su puño a la pared del cubo causando que la presión de aire de dentro causará que la pared detrás de All Might también fuera presionada por tanto poder.

El forcejeo por parte del héroe era evidente demostrando que le costaba más de lo que creía hacer ceder al cubo, el cual se estaba agrietando con velocidad ante tal cantidad de poder. Izuku por su parte estaba sudando un poco mientras que con notable esfuerzo mantenía lo más que podía al cubo azul.

 **-¡NGGH!-** , fue el quejido de dolor por parte de Izuku que sintió como un fuerte dolor invadió sus ojos para después ser víctima de una jaqueca que causó que el cubo cediera completamente ante el poder de All Might.

El cubo se rompió como si fuera una pared de cemento para después liberar la gran cantidad de presión de aire del golpe de All Might, segundos después el destruido cubo desapareció en el aire y All Might sudando un poco se acercó a ver al joven peliverde que tenía ambas manos en su cabeza tratando de aguantar el fuerte dolor que lo torturaba.

 **-¡Estas bien joven Midoriya?!-** , preguntaba el rubio con mucha preocupación mientras que con nerviosismo trataba de ayudar al joven con su dolor. Pero Izuku con rapidez se estabilizó en su lugar para luego dejar de sostener su cabeza en señal de que el dolor había disminuido.

 **-C-Claro, solo déjame unos segundos y estaré como nuevo-** , dijo el peliverde muy adolorido mientras que cubría sus ojos que también le dolían con una mano mientras que con la otra trataba de calmar al preocupado símbolo de la paz.

Pasaron casi 2 minutos para que el peliverde se sintiera bien de nuevo y con fuerzas renovadas para luego asentirle a All Might con una leve sonrisa en señal de que ya se encontraba mejor, a lo cual el rubio se alivió y sonrió con mucha emoción.

 **-¡Eso fue asombroso chico, pensar que solo uno de tus Quirks podría aguantar un Texas Smash con más de la mitad de mi fuerza es increíble!-** , exclamaba el héroe rubio con emoción y felicidad ante el gran potencial del Quirk del peliverde y su sorprendente capacidad. Había logrado retener muy bien un ataque con más de la mitad de su poder, sin contar que el peliverde a causa del uso excesivo de su Quirk se vio interrumpido por el dolor, de otra manera seguramente hubiera durado un poco más.

 **-Yo digo que lo increíble es lo absurdamente fuerte que eres, de verdad tendré que entrenar más para evitar este resultado en batalla-** , replicó el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa dirigida a su maestro quien de verdad por algo era llamado el símbolo de la paz y el mejor héroe de todos. Definitivamente fue la vez que más le costó mantener un cubo contra el ataque de un oponente, ahora solo queda entrenar para superar ese límite para que ni siquiera All Might pudiera romper su Quirk.

 **-¡JAJAJA, Ese es el espíritu joven Midoriya, siempre aumenta tu rendimiento y supérate a ti mismo!-** , animaba el rubio con emoción mientras que le daba una fuertes palmadas en la espalda a Izuku. Luego se des transformó para luego con una sonrisa dirigirse a una nevera mientras el peliverde se disponía a terminar de calentar y estirarse.

 **-Aprovechando que estábamos hablando de tus Quirks, aproximadamente cuantos tienes?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz con curiosidad mientras que se sentaba en una nevera que estaba allí volcada. Era una pregunta que tenía guardada desde el día anterior, nunca supo con seguridad cuántos Quirks tenía el usuario de All For One, según había contado en sus combates por lo menos 26.

 **-No sabría decírtelo con exactitud, la manera en la que los veo depende de mi imaginación y cuando los utilizo los seleccionó como si de un archivo electrónico se tratase-** , decía Izuku de manera pensativa mientras que se sentaba en el suelo para luego estirarse tocándose la punta de los pies. Desde que obtuvo All For One seleccionaba el Quirk que utilizaría como si fueran archivos electrónicos debido a lo familiarizado que estaba con ese sistema.

 **-Diría que aproximadamente unos 107 Quirks aunque puede que haya algunos que todavía no he descubierto, por desgracia el antiguo usuario del All For One robó muchísimos Quirks-** , respondía Izuku con sencillez mientras que se levantaba para luego mirar a All Might con una mirada intrigada. El rubio al escuchar la cantidad de Quirks se quedó perplejo ante la gran suma de habilidades que tenía el peliverde a su alcance.

El peliverde asintió con tranquilidad para alejarse unos pocos metros, miro sus manos por unos segundos para después concentrarse cerrando los ojos. Luego poco a poco varias líneas o rayos de color rojos y amarillo parecían brillar por debajo de la piel de su brazo derecho, también parecía que un aura eléctrica con relámpagos esmeralda comenzaba a rodear su brazo.

La sensación era única como si sus venas se estuvieran a conglomerando de fuego en su brazo para fortalecerlo y hacer que este sintiera una presión increíble en su extremidad que anhelaba ser liberada. Izuku con rapidez y de manera imponente recogió el puño para tomar impulso y luego dar un golpe ascendente hacia el cielo con fuerza causando que después…

 **¡FLUUUSSSSHHHH!**

Una gran corriente de aire saliera despedida hacia el cielo llegando a abrir un hueco en una nube que estaba por allí sin molestar a nadie. Izuku veía esto levemente sorprendido mientras que veía con atención cada detalle de su brazo cosa que no hacía desde hace tiempo, luego lentamente desactivo One For All para después ver su brazo de nuevo normal.

No tenía ningún daño abrumador ni nada muy extremo, simplemente sentía su mano como un calambre o con un simple dolor que era tolerable hasta cierto punto. En ese recordó que All Might le dijo que debido a que tenía una contextura parecida a la de él a su edad no habría secuelas muy dolorosas, por lo menos por ahora.

 **-Es un poco doloroso pero es soportable-** , decía Izuku con seriedad mientras que tocaba su brazo con atención esperando a que el dolor que estaba sintiendo se fuera. La cantidad de fuerza que utilizó era asombrosa y diría que era un superior a otro Quirk que tenía.

Ese Quirk le permitía crear una serie de pulsos de aire que podían desplazar objetos increíblemente pesados como si le diera un golpe, o también podría utilizar el Quirk simplemente para influir en las brisas del ambiente como cuando causó que lloviera el día anterior. Ese mismo Quirk llamado **"Pulse"** es el que utilizó contra el hombre de lodo ayer.

 **Pulse** le permite a su usuario crear pulsos de aire a voluntad y con libertad pudiendo controlar su magnitud y dirección. Este puede ser usado para influir en el ambiente o a modo de extensión del cuerpo del usuario. Pero si es usado de manera imprudente o descuidada puede causar un daño muy extenso alrededor del usuario siendo muy destructivo, por lo que es requerido un exhaustivo control.

 **-Eso estuvo muy bien joven Midoriya, si sientes dolor es porq!-** , iba a explicar All Might después de animar al peliverde para luego ser detenido por Izuku, el cual levanto la mano izquierda en señal de que el rubio se abstuviera de hablar mientras que veía al rubio con serenidad.

 **-Disculpa por interrumpirte All Might, podrías dejarme tratar de entenderlo por una hora más o menos, por favor?-** , pedía Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que apretaba y abría su mano dere0cha preparándola con el One For All nuevamente al ya no sentir dolor.

 **-¿Por qué joven Midoriya?-** , pregunto All Might con intriga y curiosidad mientras veía expectante al peliverde aunque tenía una pequeña idea de que podría ser lo que deseaba su alumno.

 **-Es porque siempre me gusta explorar por mí mismo un Quirk, pienso que es mejor que yo mismo trate de controlarlo a ser instruido desde el principio, además de que podría encontrar distintas formas de utilizarlo-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada mientras volteaba la mirada para ver su puño con One For All, el cual estaba pidiendo a gritos liberar toda la energía que se estaba acumulando. All Might se sorprendió ante las palabras del peliverde pero luego se alegró al ver la actitud y la determinación del chico por ser autodidacta.

 **-Tienes un buen punto, comprare unas bebidas energéticas para ambos, vamos a tener un largo día-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa emocionada para luego caminar en dirección hacia una máquina de bebidas que vio de camino.

Izuku agradeció mentalmente la comprensión de su maestro para luego volver a golpear en dirección al cielo con su brazo con One For All causando nuevamente una gran corriente de aire que causó una leve sonrisa desafiante en Izuku. Hace tiempo que no inspeccionaba y experimentaba con un Quirk, definitivamente sería… entretenido.

* * *

 _ ***Una hora después***_

Luego Izuku se puso a entrenar por sí mismo probando y experimentando con el One For All, le fue complicado entenderlo al principio pero eventualmente se dio una idea de cómo utilizar ese Quirk. Ahora se desplazaba con velocidad con sus piernas utilizando el One For All en ellas, saltaba en el aire a varios metros del suelo y cuando caía utilizaba sus brazos y piernas con One For All para caer de forma segura.

All Might después de unos 15 minutos había vuelto con las bebidas, se quedó asombrado al ver el avance que había hecho el peliverde en su corta ausencia por lo que se sentó a observar. El peliverde con velocidad dio varios golpes al aire causando ondas de aire que aunque eran menos potentes que la primera, seguían siendo impresionantes agregando el hecho de que ahora eran varias gracias a la velocidad de Izuku.

Pasó la hora e Izuku se elevó por el aire para dar un giro vertical para patear al suelo causando que el aire llegara a la arena de la playa para de este modo provocar una gran nube de arena. Luego cayó en la zona para después desactivar el One For All de todo su cuerpo mientras estaba sudando un poco y sentia despues un pequeño entimecimiento.

 **-¡Muy bien joven Midoriya, no esperaba que lograras avanzar tanto!-** , decía All Might cambiando a su forma musculosa por momentos para felicitar el progreso del peliverde en tan solo una hora de experimentación e intentos.

 **-Fiuu…Gracias All Might, me di cuenta de que antes estaba forzando el 100% en mi brazo para golpear, pero eso solo sobrecargaba el poder en mi brazo hasta lastimarla-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa después de suspirar relajándose mientras que veía a su maestro en su forma musculosa. Momentos después este volvió a su forma original para no malgastar sus tres horas diarias.

 **-Por lo que en un principio pensé en utilizar cantidades más reducidas de poder en una sola zona a la hora de golpear, pero se me ocurrió una mejor idea, lo que hice fue empezar a regular One For All en todo mi cuerpo-** , explicaba el peliverde mientras que con más naturalidad activaba el One For All en todo su cuerpo. Ahora cada parte de su cuerpo liberaba ese aura eléctrica y era rodeado por los relámpagos de tonalidades verdes.

 **-De esa manera no sobrecargo una zona con el 100% sino distribuyo ese porcentaje alrededor de todo mi cuerpo, sacrificando una cierta cantidad de fuerza por agilidad y velocidad-** , seguía hablando Izuku con calma para después con velocidad se alejarse hacia atrás haciendo unas volteretas. Luego con rapidez tomó impulso y llego en un pequeño sprint junto a All Might nuevamente causando que este fuera aumentando su demacrada sonrisa gradualmente ante el progreso del peliverde en solo una hora.

 **-Después pensé en aumentar y reducir la energía de One For All en algunas zonas de manera simultánea-** , decía el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que daba una patada al aire con el One For All pero desactivaba este en el resto de su cuerpo. Luego mostró específicamente su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda para después desactivar el One For All en dichas zonas mientras que el resto del cuerpo seguía imbuido en la energía, luego volvió a activar el One For All en dichas zonas sorprendiendo a All Might gratamente.

 **-De esta manera podría utilizar la energía de una zona que no utilice para guiarla a otra y así aumentar el daño que llegue a hacer en el momento justo-** , explicaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que desactivaba todo el One For All en su cuerpo menos en su mano derecha para después con sus dedos cargar una fuerte onda de aire hacia el cielo.

 **¡FLUUUSHH!**

 **-Así solo debo entrenar la cantidad de porcentaje que pueda controlar en mi cuerpo así como tú aguantas el One For All en todo tu cuerpo durante tus tres horas límite-** , terminaba de hablar el peliverde con serenidad mientras que sentía como su mano derecha era víctima de un entumecimiento y sus dedos dolian considerablemente. Luego se encaminó y se sentó sobre la nevera volcada justamente al lado de All Might, el cual estaba un poco abrumado por la cantidad de explicación que dio Izuku.

El símbolo de la paz sabía todo eso pero a un nivel más básico, ósea había aprendido a utilizarlo pensando que es su propio cuerpo y que debía controlar la energía con cada movimiento. Para él era algo más natural que pensarlo tanto como distribuirlo por todo su cuerpo aunque sí en esencia era lo mismo no le diría nada al peliverde.

 **-¡Muy bien, a mí me tomo como 2 semanas entender eso!-** , felicitaba All Might a Izuku con emoción y una sonrisa mientras que le daba su bebida energética, la cual ya no estaba fría debido a que estuvo expuesta al sol durante 45 minutos aproximadamente. Aunque eso no le importó al peliverde el cual solo utilizo " **Frost** " para enfriarla nuevamente.

Ese Quirk llamado **Frost** le permite al usuario controlar, manipular y crear hielo a voluntad, también otorga una gran resistencia a bajas temperaturas y le permite al portador enfriar su cuerpo de modo que pueda enfriar el ambiente alrededor de sí. Este Quirk consume una gran cantidad de energía dependiendo de la magnitud con la que se use, llegando a dejar al usuario con una fuerte sensación de hipotermia al usar en exceso la habilidad. Pero aun así el peliverde ha logrado desarrollarla muy bien para evitar problemas de cansancio en lo que sería una batalla común o fácil según él.

 **-Pero hay algo que me intriga All Might-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras miraba al suelo para después tomar un trago de su bebida energética. Luego volteo a ver al rubio con serenidad mientras que pensaba en la incógnita que lo tenía distraído durante sus experimentos y pruebas.

 **-¿Qué es joven Midoriya?-** , preguntaba All Might con intriga mientras que veía curioso a su alumno peliverde.

 **-Cuál es el origen de One For All y All For One?-** , pregunto Izuku con seriedad mientras que volvía a agachar la vista mirando el suelo, All Might se tensó ante esta pregunta debido a que no sabía que se vería en la situación de revelarlo tan rápido.

 **-Lo digo porque me di cuenta mientras veía a One For All en mi mente, que en un principio una parte de este Quirk venia originalmente de All For One-** , justificaba el peliverde sin mirar en otra dirección mientras que apretaba levemente la botella de su bebida, el héroe número uno noto esto y se vio en la obligación contestarle al chico.

 **-Uff…no esperaba tener que contártelo tan pronto, pero supongo que debí esperarlo de alguien tan curioso como tú-** , decía All Might con el ánimo un poco decaído después de suspirar algo estresado. Izuku levantó la vista intrigado por la reacción del héroe número uno que siempre tenía un buen ánimo.

 **-A qué te refieres All Might?-** , pregunto Izuku con curiosidad mientras que miraba atentamente y con atención al rubio, el cual lo intrigo más al decir que aún no quería contarlo. Seguramente si el rubio no quería hablar de eso es porque era un tema complicado o doloroso.

 **-Verás… hace muchísimos años cuando los Quirks se empezaban a manifestar en todo el mundo, hubo un periodo de colapso social y agitación en contra de los que tenían Quirks-** , mencionó All Might con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras oía el sonido de las olas del mar que no se veían debido a la basura. El peliverde asintió con seriedad escuchando a su maestro.

 **-Sé sobre eso, nos lo mandaron a investigar en la escuela, se supone que las personas con Quirks se defendieron ante el gobierno y la sociedad y a partir de allí la tensión bajo hasta que los Quirks se volvieron algo normal en la sociedad, llegando al punto de ser algo extraño si no tienes uno-** , decía Izuku con seriedad mientras que recordaba cuando investigaba eso en su computadora, luego recordó cuando era discriminado por ser un Mukosei (Alguien sin Quirk) por todo sus compañeros y Kacchan.

 **-Eso en parte es cierto, pero hay algo que la mayoría de personas no sabe y es que durante ese periodo un hombre surgió en Japón y decidió aprovecharse de su Quirk para robar las individualidades de los demás obteniendo mucho poder e influencia. Con su influencia unificó a un gran número de ciudadanos para manipularlos y que éstos promuevan sus planes, volviéndose un gobernante de Japón entre las sombras… este hombre era All For One-** , explico el símbolo de la paz con su mirada seria mientras que su rubio cabello recibía una corriente de aire hacia atrás.

Izuku quedó asombrado ante eso debido a que le sorprendió cuánto tiempo ha estado vivo ese hombre. Podía recordar unos que otros Quirks relacionados con el anti envejecimiento y regeneración, pero no pensaba que podrían llegar hasta el punto de mantenerlo con vida durante más de 80 años aproximadamente desde que surgieron los Quirks.

 **-Él durante ese tiempo robó una gran cantidad de Quirks mientras que controlaba todo con su poder, tenía una ideología tóxica de controlar a todos y manipularlos para mantener el orden y su influencia-** , seguía hablando el héroe mientras que levantaba su vista para ver al cielo, luego le dio un trago a su bebida energética.

Izuku entendía eso debido a las palabras y la ideología que escucho de aquel hombre el día que le dio All For One. El sujeto parecía un mártir del apocalipsis o de una sociedad corrupta controlada por villanos, lo cual era casi lo mismo si se tenía en cuenta el fin de la paz y la felicidad en la sociedad.

 **-Ése hombre tenía un hermano menor el cual al parecer no tenía ningún Quirk, el hermano menor tenía una ideología opuesta a la de su hermano, él pensaba en la libertad y la unión de las personas para forjar su propio camino con sus propias manos-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con una mirada más suave y con una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por Izuku.

 **-All For One le dio un Quirk a su hermano, ese tenía la cualidad de acumular poder, pero algo que no sabía All For One era que su hermano si tenía un Quirk, tenía la habilidad de transferir su Quirk a otro sucesor-** , explicaba All Might con serenidad y con una mirada fija en Izuku mientras que activaba su forma musculosa sobresaltando levemente a Izuku.

 **-La unión de estos dos Quirks formó a One For All, la capacidad de acumular poder además de suceder este Quirk a alguien más, hasta ahora ha habido 8 usuarios del One For All contándome a mí… ¡y tú eres el número 9!-** , decía el musculado rubio con una sonrisa Colgate y apuntaba a Izuku con inspiración para segundos después volver a su demacrada forma y escupir un poco de sangre que arruinó un poco el momento.

 **-Todos los usuarios han tenido incontables luchas contra All For One, mi predecesora murió a causa de él y yo logré dejarlo derrotarlo pero al parecer logró sobrevivir a pesar de su extremo estado, a cambio de mi victoria recibí está herida que me limita-** , dijo All Might con una expresión un tanto molesta mientras que apretaba con fuerza la botella de su bebida. Su maestra había muerto a causa de All For One, además de que recibió una herida que no le permite salvar a las personas a tiempo completo.

Después de decir esto el entorno se vio sumergido en un tranquilo y apacible silencio. El viento soplaba pegándole en los rostros a All Might e Izuku mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las olas chocando contra la orilla. Luego ambos dieron un sorbo de sus bebidas al mismo tiempo, cuando ambos se percataron de esto lo encontraron gracioso y rieron un poco, lo cual sirvió para animar el ambiente entre ambos.

 **-Jejeje… entonces esa es la historia, One For All es algo así como una antorcha que usuario tras usuario aumenta su poder para iluminar y resaltar sobre la oscuridad-** , decía Izuku con una mirada tranquila y amable mientras veía su mano imaginándose en su mente una antorcha que aumenta su fuego cada vez que alguien más la sostenía.

 **-Bien dicho joven Midoriya, es como una antorcha que transfiere su energía a otra, a medida que la nueva se hace más fuerte la otra pierde su brillo, por lo tanto es como si las esperanzas de cada usuario fueran transferidas al nuevo portador para vencer a la oscuridad-** , dijo All Might con mejor ánimo y una leve sonrisa en su aspecto débil y flaco mientras que le ubicaba una mano de manera suave en la espalda al peliverde.

 **-Y ahora tu eres el siguiente portador, el que brillara sobre los villanos y emitirá un calor que acobije a los civiles y las personas que hay que proteger… ¡serás la antorcha que simboliza la esperanza y la paz!-** , exclamaba el símbolo de la paz de manera inspiradora mientras que se paraba de la nevera con determinación y espíritu, luego levantó su puño derecho en alto con emoción.

 **-Es un bonito sueño, pero creo que el único que cumple ese papel eres tu All Might-** , respondía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras que seguía sentado viendo al héroe rubio, luego le dio un sorbo a su bebida con lentitud.

 **-Siempre salvando a todos con una sonrisa, no creo que yo sea capaz de igualarte pero aun así mi meta es ser el mejor para salvarlos a todos-** , proseguía Izuku con serenidad luego de dejar su bebida en la nevera, luego bajó la mirada pensando en lo distinto que podría llegar a ser una vez se volviera un héroe profesional.

No era mucho de sonreír de manera deslumbrante desde que su madre murió, por lo que no sabía exactamente cómo aliviaría a los civiles con su presencia. Ser intimidante no era una opción debido a que Endeavor aunque era el héroe número dos no era muy querido debido a su seriedad y su intimidante aura.

 **-Sabes por qué siempre sonrió joven Midoriya?-** , preguntaba All Might con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que volteaba a ver a su alumno, el cual lo miró intrigado.

 **-Es porque las personas que sonríen en este mundo con sus muchos defectos son las más fuertes, quiero transmitirles a todos que aunque sea un momento difícil o crítico siempre hay que mantener una sonrisa que transmita esperanza-** , explicaba el símbolo de la paz de manera inspiradora mientras que una corriente de aire le llegaba a la espalda moviendo sus largos mechones rubios hacia adelante. Izuku al escuchar esto abrió los ojos sorprendido y conmovido por el mensaje de All Might.

 **-…Esa es una razón que me parece muy simbólica como para que alguien lo supiera… pero me gusta, ¡trataré de transmitirles ese sentimiento esperanzador a los demás a mi manera, seré la luz que tranquilice y salve a todo aquel que lo necesite!-** , exclamaba Izuku con determinación y de manera épica mientras que bajaba de la nevera con un salto. Luego miró a All Might para sonreírle con alegría y determinación en su mirada, el héroe ante tanto entusiasmo reaccionó de la misma manera.

 **-Muy bien dicho, ahora a comenzar el entrenamiento, estás preparado?-** , dijo All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras que le extendía la mano a Izuku, el cual sin dudarlo ni un segundo la estrechó con fuerza y seguridad.

 **-Absolutamente-** , respondió el peliverde con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada, ahora comenzaría su entrenamiento con el héroe número uno, debía de corresponderle con determinación y seguridad si quería demostrar que era apto para ser el siguiente héroe número uno.

* * *

 _ ***En la noche muchas horas después***_

Izuku entreno todo el día con All Might con unas rutinas muy específicas y curiosas que ponían al peliverde hasta el jodido límite en su principiante control del One For All. La primera consistía en cargar todos los objetos pesados como neveras, lavadoras y vigas de madera en ambos brazos haciendo equilibrio durante aproximadamente una hora mientras que All Might le lanzaba objetos que debía evitar.

El peliverde tuvo que mantener el One For All en los brazos y por fracciones de segundos tenía que distribuir parte de ese poder a las piernas para así movilizarse sin dejar caer los objetos, no fue para nada fácil debido a que el símbolo de la paz se emocionó más de la cuenta y empezó a lanzar cosas como si fuera una ametralladora, lo peor sería que uno de esos proyectiles de verdad le impactaran.

Pero momento!... eso también se hizo, después tocaba la segunda rutina que trataba de que el peliverde recibiera muchos proyectiles como piedras o latas contra su cuerpo, a lo que él debía endurecer la zona de impacto específica con One For All para disminuir el daño recibido. Lo radical era que All Might con su forma musculosa era el que lanzaba esos proyectiles, por lo que el peliverde aunque hizo la mayoría bien con cierta dificultad termino muy mal parado con varios moretones en su torso y piernas.

Y por último hicieron otra rutina que tenía como objetivo entrenar la cantidad de poder que puede aguantar Izuku con el 100% en una zona en específico. Por lo que el peliverde tuvo que activar el 100% solo en un puño durante 10 minutos, el resultado de esto fue que al peliverde le fue muy difícil mover su mano durante un hora aproximadamente debido al dolor, pero según All Might si se repetía ese proceso varias veces en el resto del cuerpo diariamente sería capaz de controlar el One For All al 100% en todo su cuerpo.

En resumen el entrenamiento de Izuku fue completamente infernal, cansándose de utilizar mucho su Quirk, recibiendo proyectiles lanzados por el héroe número uno y también llevó al límite partes de su cuerpo para aguantar más el One For All. Una vez llegaba el anochecer ambos se despidieron para cada uno irse a su casa con la intención de continuar al día siguiente.

Ahora Izuku estaba caminando adolorido pero con tranquilidad hacia su casa mientras que tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos y veía al cielo con una leve sonrisa rememorando su recién empezado entrenamiento con su héroe favorito desde pequeño.

 **-Me gusto este día, quien diría que yo terminaría siendo discípulo de All Might?-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa serena mientras que miraba al cielo pensando en que se sentía increíblemente adolorido por el entrenamiento por lo que iría a su casa a descansar directamente.

Pero de camino no pudo evitar fijarse que en una intersección había una chica parada pidiendo indicaciones a las pocas personas que pasaban por allí. Ella es delgada y de baja estatura como de 1 metro 65 centímetros, tiene el cabello rubio que está recogido en forma de bollos desordenados a cada lado de su cabeza, luce un flequillo recto de corte desigual junto con dos mechones de cabello que caen por ambos lados de su cara.

Sus ojos son un poco entrecerrados, de color amarillos y tiene unas leves ojeras, viste un uniforme de marinero cubierto por un suéter abotonado de gran tamaño que cubre la mayor parte de su falda y la palma de sus manos, y tiene unas medias de color negro estilo uniforme escolar que le llegan hasta las rodillas.

Nadie se le acercaba a la chica debido a que tenía una gran sonrisa que podía revelar sus pronunciados caninos, por lo que de manera absurda pensaban que era extraña y no se acercaban para ayudarla.

 **-Creo que debería hablar con ella-** , se dijo así mismo el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que se dirigía hacia la rubia para ayudarla con lo que necesite, pero antes de llegar vio cómo un motociclista robusto y con una cresta Punk se acercaba para hablar con ella.

 **-¡Hola señor!, podría darme algunas indicaciones para llegar al centro comercial más cercano?-** , preguntaba la chica de nombre Toga con su gran sonrisa mientras que veía al hombre sin miedo de su apariencia y su aura de vándalo.

 **-No me importaría preciosura, pero primero sígueme a otro lugar para decirte con más calma-** , respondió el motociclista con una sonrisa maliciosa y repugnante mientras que dirigía a Toga en otra direccion de manera sospechosa.

 **-¡Por supuesto señor, muchas gracias!-** , agradeció la chica con alegría y emoción mientras que comenzaba a seguir al hombre con unos ligeros saltitos infantiles.

 **(Esto me da mala espina)** , pensó Izuku con desconfianza mientras veía esto. No se quedaría viendo nada más mientras que ella posiblemente se encontraría en peligro, por lo que activó su Quirk de vuelo llamado **"Flight"** para seguirlos desde el aire, no se fiaba del motociclista en cuanto a sus intenciones de "ayudar" a la chica.

 **Flight** es un Quirk que le permite volar a Izuku en el sentido literal de la palabra sobre los cielos con completa libertad. Aunque si se es más específico este Quirk controla la gravedad alrededor del cuerpo del usuario llegando a ser utilizado para también hacer que un individuo que esté en contacto con el usuario también pueda ser influenciado por el cambio gravitatorio.

El tiempo de duración depende de la resistencia del usuario pero debido a que hablamos de Izuku se puede alargar hasta por lo menos 30 minutos. La repercusión de sobrepasarse es perder momentáneamente el control de su gravedad, lo cual puede ser perjudicial y hasta mortal si el usuario está en el aire a una gran altura.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos aproximadamente y el hombre había llevado a la rubia a un callejón sin salida, al llegar sorprendentemente sí le dio las direcciones a la rubia como había dicho. Izuku aun desconfiado de las intenciones del hombre, estaba mirando con seriedad de cuclillas desde un tejado esperando hasta asegurarse de que la chica estuviera segura.

 **-¡Entonces tomas a mano izquierda y listo!-** , terminaba de explicar el motociclista con una sonrisa alegre y sorprendentemente confiable.

 **-¡Muchas gracias señor, ahora será mejor que me vaya!-** , agradecía la chica con su aun presente gran sonrisa para después empezar a caminar en dirección hacia la salida del callejón con emoción.

 **-Y mi recompensa?, creo que debería ser recompensado por ayudarte, no crees?-** , preguntaba el vándalo con una mirada malvada y repugnante mientras que se acercaba con tranquilidad a la joven que se detuvo en seco al oír al hombre.

 **-¡No tengo dinero señor, supongo que será para otra ocasión! jiji-** , respondía Toga con tranquilidad mientras que volteaba a ver con su sonrisa al motociclista justo para luego reír un poco, a lo cual el vándalo no tomó muy bien esa respuesta.

 **-¡No lo creo!-** , exclamaba el hombre con malicia para después saltar hacia la rubia con intención de someterla y así satisfacer sus sucias necesidades carnales.

 **(¡Ya te tengo!)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad y con ganas de romperle la cara al hombre mientras este aún estaba en el aire para someter a la joven, pero el peliverde se detuvo en seco cuando noto como la rubia se daba la vuelta velozmente con su gran sonrisa para tomar de un brazo al motociclista y así tirarlo al suelo con fuerza como si fuera una llave de artes marciales.

 **¡PAAM!**

 **-¡OUCH, MIERDA!...¿Q-QUÉ?!-** , decía el motociclista luego de caer con la cara pegada al concreto para luego observar como la rubia lo sometía con su brazo en la espalda. Ella estaba encima de él con un ligero sonrojo en su cara y aún tenía esa sonrisa contenta que ahora parecía sádica y escalofriante.

 **-No querías una recompensa?... ¡pues te daré un cuchillo en el pecho como regalo, está bien?!-** , decía la chica con un tono de voz algo maniático y desquiciado mientras que aún mantenía su sonrisa y un leve sonrojo provocado por la emoción del momento.

Luego con velocidad torció un poco el brazo del sujeto causando que este chillara mucho ante el dolor que le hacía pensar que perdería el brazo. La rubia tan sólo se mantuvo contenta con su sonrisa mientras observaba como el robusto hombre sufría a pesar de que antes tenía unos planes peores para ella.

 **-¡E-Era solo una broma, n-no hace falta nada!-** , dijo el vándalo con mucho miedo y nervios mientras se trataba de excusar de una manera patética y desesperada.

 **-Insiiiiisto, te apuñalare y luego dibujare con tu sangre-** , insistía Toga con un tono infantil mientras que de una de sus medias sacaba un cuchillo dentado muy filoso y grande, lo cual asustó al motociclista y alertó a Izuku que estaba confundido por el cambio de los roles.

 **-¡N-No, por favor no me m-mates!-** , suplicaba el hombre mientras que lloraba un poco y titubeaba esperando que la chica tuviera piedad y no lo matara.

 **-¡Te prometo que te dolerá mucho y luego te sentirás mejor!-** , exclamaba Toga con alegría y locura en su tono para luego tomar el cuchillo con ambas manos y alzarlo en el aire para luego comenzar a descenderlo con velocidad.

 **-¡BASTA!-** , exclamaba Izuku con fuerza mientras que aparecía rápidamente atrás de Toga para sostenerla de ambas manos agarrando el cuchillo. El peliverde llegó rápido gracias a que utilizó el One For All en sus piernas para impulsarse saltando de las paredes del callejón a pesar de que le dolían como los mil demonios.

 **-¡¿Q-QUÉ?!-** , exclamaba Toga sorprendida y exaltada cuando voltea hacia atrás y ve al alto peliverde que sostenía el cuchillo y sus manos evitando que apuñalara al motociclista que estaba con los ojos cerrados mientras se hacía encima.

 **-No tienes que hacer esto-** , decía Izuku con suavidad y tranquilidad mientras que veía con sus ojos verdes a Toga, causando que esta se quede estática unos instantes para pensar qué hacer en esa situación mientras que su sonrojo aumento pero no debido a la sensación de peligro.

Luego el peliverde levanto a Toga con facilidad desde sus manos evitando que esta los moviera. El vándalo una vez al no tener a la rubia encima de él, se levantó y estaba aprovechando la oportunidad para huir mientras que corría extraño debido a que también se cago en los pantalones por el miedo.

 **-¡G-Gracias chico!-** , agradecía el vándalo con una sonrisa victoriosa y aliviada mientras que volteaba a ver a Izuku, el cual puso una mirada seria y enojada mientras que veía de reojo al motociclista, cosa que sonrojo aún más a Toga que seguía estática viéndolo con los ojos abiertos.

 **-Tú tampoco te libras de aquí bastardo-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja y con calma mientras que apuntaba con su mano libre al miedoso y cobarde hombre. Luego de su mano despidió un aro de color rojo neón que a gran velocidad llegó a la espalda del motociclista para después adherirse a esta (Así como la película Tron), causando que el cuerpo del hombre no moviera ni un musculo más y cayera al suelo completamente paralizado mientras que aún estaba consciente.

Ese Quirk llamado **"Immobilize"** le permite al usuario expulsar aros de energía de sus manos que al entrar en contacto con cualquier cuerpo orgánico o inorgánico causa que este se paralice completamente sin la opción de moverse. Puede llegar a utilizarse de manera más específica como para detener las habilidades motoras del cuerpo humano o hasta el propio latido del corazón lo cual puede ser mortal.

El tiempo de duración del efecto está entre 30 y 15 minutos dependiendo del tamaño del cuerpo que es inmovilizado. Solo pueden ser disparados aproximadamente 7 aros cada 12 horas, por lo que si durante ese tiempo se supera este límite el usuario por un periodo de tiempo de 4 minutos quedará paralizado de las piernas para abajo.

Una vez Izuku confirmó que **Immobilize** detuvo el escape del motociclista giro la vista para ver a Toga, la cual ya había vuelto en sí para empezar a forcejear intentando escapar del agarre del peliverde que detuvo su intento de asesinato.

 **-Suéeeeeeeltame Héroe-kun, no ves que necesito apuñalar a ese amable señor-** , decía Toga emoción y un tono infantil mientras que aún mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, como si de verdad esperaba que Izuku la soltaría para que asesine al hombre.

 **-Creo que no entiendes en qué posición estás-** , respondía Izuku con calma mientras que veía fijamente a la rubia, la cual no cedía en su forcejeo a pesar de parecer inútil.

 **-Por qué hacías eso?, esta es la primera vez que tratas de hacerlo?-** , preguntó el peliverde con un tono de voz más suave mientras que aflojaba un poco el agarre para que la chica se calmara en su forcejeo, caso que no dio frutos.

 **-Vaaaarias veces, pero siempre viene un héroe-kun entrometido como tú y me interrumpe-** , respondía Toga con una enferma alegría mientras que seguía forcejeando con fuerza como si fuera un animal salvaje que solo quería matar.

 **-Sabeees?, no deberías involucrarte conmiiiigoo héroe-kun, si te acercas a mi resultaras lastimado y tendré que ver tu roooja sangre saliendo de tu cuerpo-** , decía la rubia con un poco de calma mientras que veía a Izuku con una mirada alegre y emocionada, cualquiera tomaría eso como una amenaza pero Izuku por fracciones de segundos notó como esa mirada reflejo tristeza, por lo que procuraría llegar hasta el fondo del asunto.

 **-No me estas escuchando?!, ¡suéltame para que te apuñale!, ¡así no sufrirás después de conocerme!-** , exclama Toga con fuerza y con su sonrisa mientras que empezaba a mover sus piernas tratando de patear a Izuku. El peliverde recibía las patadas sin inmutarse a pesar de estar sufriendo por los moretones que obtuvo en su entrenamiento.

 **-Te apuñalare!, ¡te apuñalare una y otra vez!, tu sangre seguramente debe ser muy hermosa héroe-kun!-** , grito Toga como si estuviera completamente loca mientras que su sonrisa parecía ampliarse de manera maniática y desquiciada. Izuku solo la miro con una mirada más calmada que antes, lo cual descolocó a Toga y causó que empezara a fruncir el ceño con furia.

 **-¡Suéltame!, ¡suéltame!, ¡suéltame antes de que salgas heriiiido!, te apuñalare y te sentirás mejor después!-** , gritaba la rubia con fuerza y furia mientras que veía con rabia al peliverde para que la soltara. Este con tranquilidad la soltó sorprendiendo a Toga que se quedó perpleja por segundos, pero antes de que ella pudiera moverse para escapar sintió como dos manos la sujetaban de los hombros.

 **-Escúchame claramente, si aún no has matado a nadie eres libre de seguir con tu vida-** , hablaba Izuku con suavidad y una leve sonrisa tratando de calmar a la rubia mientras que la sujetaba de los hombros.

 **-¡CALLATEEE!-** , exclamó Toga con furia y desesperación mientras que forcejeaba como loca para liberarse del solido agarre del peliverde. Izuku tan solo veía con algo de pena el estado en el que se encontraba Toga con esas orejeras y su desquiciada sonrisa.

 **-Aun tienes mucho por vivir para que lo tires todo a la basura volviéndote una asesina-** , seguía hablando el peliverde con una mirada amable y reconfortante mientras que le sonreía levemente a la rubia.

 **-¡TE APUÑALAREEE!-** , grito Toga con rabia y fuerza mientras que sacaba con una mano otro cuchillo que tenía en la manga. Lo tomó con fuerza para después dirigirlo al estómago de Izuku. El peliverde noto esto y aun así se quedó quieto, la rubia estaba desesperada por escapar pero detuvo el cuchillo a tan solo unos centímetros de manera repentina. Izuku al ver esto confirmo alguna sospecha que tenía en su mente.

 **-Seguramente debiste de tener un pasado difícil, pero debes de seguir adelante sin desviarte del camino del bien, que diría tu familia si te viera ahora?-** , dijo el peliverde con una mirada reconfortante y cálida mientras que le sonreía con amabilidad a Toga, la cual volvió a forcejear tratando de escapar pero esta vez con menos fuerzas.

 **-¡No lo entenderías!-** , exclamó Toga con los ojos cerrados para después apretar los dientes y empezar a forcejear con las fuerzas renovadas tratando de escapar.

Izuku ahora sabía que las detrás de las acciones de la rubia había una razón más profunda que el deseo de matar. Fue una suerte que haya leído una gran cantidad de libros de análisis de gestos y psicología humana, era muy útil cuando indagaba sobre una persona con intenciones ocultas.

 **-Pues explícamelo para que entienda, pero aun así no dejaré que asesines a alguien-** , respondió el peliverde con calma mientras que veía con algo más de seriedad a Toga, la cual comenzó a dar muchas patadas y golpes dirigidos a Izuku, el cual las recibía con algo de dolor debido a que su cuerpo seguía débil por el entrenamiento del One For All.

 **-¡SUELTAMEEE!-** , decía Toga con fuerza y desesperación mientras que apretaba el puño con fuerza y sostenía el cuchillo apuntándose a sí misma en el estómago teniendo planeado matarse debido a que prefería morir a estar en prisión sin cumplir su meta.

 **-¡NO!-** , exclamó Izuku con autoridad y furia sacudiendo a Toga un poco fuerte para que esta prestara atención. Ella se exalto y dejó caer su cuchillo mientras que veía perpleja al peliverde que se había mostrado molesto.

Luego Izuku con seriedad acercó un poco su cara al rostro de Toga poniéndola nerviosa debido a que el peliverde aunque se mostró molesto desprendió hombría y poder justo para después acercarse con su atractivo rostro a la cara de la rubia.

 **-Escúchame claramente, no voy a dejar que una chica hermosa como tu asesine a alguien y malgaste su vida causando sufrimiento!, no importa que pasado hayas tenido, lo que importa es que vas a hacer en el futuro!-** , exclamaba el peliverde con seriedad, convicción y un agarre suave en los hombros de la rubia, la cual se sorprendió al escuchar las conmovedoras palabras del peliverde y se tranquilizó un poco.

 **-N-No dirías lo mismo si me conocieras bien héroe-kun-** , respondía Toga con la mirada agachada y con su pelo haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos mostrándose vulnerable emocionalmente. Izuku con una mirada suave le soltó un hombro para levantar el mentón de Toga y que está lo mire a los ojos.

 **-Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites por lo que no importa que, yo te salvaré-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa amable y una mirada cálida mientras que veía con sus ojos verdes a los hermosos ojos rubios de Toga, la cual al escuchar esas palabras se vio abrumada emocionalmente y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **-¿Q-Qué dijiste?-** , preguntaba Toga perpleja y nerviosa al sentir la mirada del peliverde junto con sus conmovedoras y bonitas palabras mientras él sostenía su mentón haciendo que ella viera sus hipnotizantes ojos esmeraldas.

 **-Yo te salvaré-** , repitió el peliverde con seguridad, calidez, amabilidad y sinceridad en sus palabras mientras que con una mirada profunda veía a Toga y le sonreía con alegría, causando que una gran explosión de emociones y esperanza llene el corazón de Toga.

 **-G-Gracias-** , agradecía la rubia con una voz al borde del llanto mientras que le sonreía al peliverde con calidez e inocencia. Luego Toga soltó su cuchillo al suelo para después poner su cabeza sobre el hombro de Izuku para sollozar unos momentos.

Luego de eso Izuku se llevó a Toga a su casa para hablar no sin antes llevar al motociclista que posiblemente sería un violador a la cárcel. Normalmente interrogarían a Izuku hasta el cansancio sobre lo que pasó y que no debía de utilizar sus Quirks, pero debido a que él es el chico que venció al villano de lodo se ganó una buena fama entre varios héroes y el cuerpo policial.

El jefe de policía que estaba en deuda con el peliverde desde hace tiempo se hizo las vista gorda ante las acciones de Izuku y lo dejó ir con solo una advertencia.

* * *

 _ ***En casa de Izuku***_

Luego de dejar al vándalo con la policía, Izuku llevó a Toga hacia su casa para saber a profundidad su historia, necesitaba ser ayudada debido a que podría volver a intentar matar a alguien y se deterioraría aún más en la maldad y la locura, algo que Izuku no permitiría nunca.

Ahora Toga con algo calma y algo de curiosidad estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala de Izuku con el televisor apagado. Izuku había dejado dos bebidas en la mesita que estaba enfrente del sofá para luego sentarse con calma para quedarse viendo a la rubia, la cual ya no sonreía de manera excesiva, sino que tenía una leve sonrisa y parecía mucho más calmada que antes.

 **-Ahora dime, cuál es tu nombre?-** , preguntaba Izuku con suavidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba con calma a Toga.

 **-Me llamo Himiko Toga, tengo 15 años y asisto a la escuela Fujitora-** , respondía Toga con tranquilidad y calma mientras que sonreía levemente en respuesta al peliverde.

 **-Eso queda en otro distrito!, por qué estás aquí?, tienes familia con la cual quedarte?-** , preguntaba Izuku con intriga y curiosidad.

 **-No, mi familia era muy estricta y fría y me escape a casa de unos tíos-** , respondía Toga con tranquilidad mientras que poco a poco su expresión se volvió triste y decaída, lo cual alertó a Izuku de que iba bien encaminado en sus preguntas.

 **-Y ellos saben de tus pequeños intentos de asesinato?-** , comentó Izuku con calma y con amabilidad mientras que tomaba su bebida para luego darle un trago.

 **-Ellos murieron hace un año aplastados por un cartel-** , respondía la rubia con tristeza y una expresión deprimida mientras que agachaba la mirada, esto causó que Izuku se atragantara con su bebida por dicha respuesta tan trágica y curiosamente similar a su historia.

 _ **-*¡Cof Cof!*…¿**_ **Q-Qué?, puedes explicarte con más detalle?-** , pedía el peliverde después de toser recuperándose mientras que observaba como la rubia se reía levemente con ternura debido a que le hizo gracia verlo atragantándose con su bebida.

 **-Jiji, Ok… yo volvía de la escuela y cuando llegue a casa y vi las noticias me enteré de que hubo un ataque de un villano en este distrito-** , accedió Toga con mejor ánimo mientras que con serenidad veía al peliverde. El ambiente se había aliviado un poco gracias a la graciosa escena.

 **-Luego un policía entró a mi puerta para notificarme de que habían muerto aplastados por un cartel a causa de un ataque del villano-** , prosiguió la linda chica con tranquilidad mientras que sus ojos reflejaban un poco de tristeza, el peliverde notando esto colocó una mano sobre su hombro para apoyarla y reconfortarla.

 **-Tuve que vivir sola debido a que no quería volver con mis padres, además de que en la escuela las chicas me insultaban y decían que por mi culpa fue que ellos murieron-** , contaba Toga con más calma mientras que le sonreía levemente al peliverde, Podía recordar las burlas y los insultos en público recibiendo risas de todos sus compañeros.

 **-Y eso por qué?-** preguntó Izuku intrigado mientras que por dentro sentía dolor al escuchar que sus compañeros la insultaban a ella.

 **-Debido a que mi Quirk es uno muy grotesco, su nombre es "Trasnfom" y cuando bebo la sangre de otra persona puedo tomar su apariencia por un lapso de tiempo dependiendo de cuanta cantidad tomé-** , explicaba Toga con serenidad mientras que recordaba las pocas veces que lo ha usado por accidente cuando era pequeña.

Hasta ese momento ya que no había llegado tan lejos como para lastimar a otros debido a las interrupciones de los héroes, además de que nunca llegó a recolectar sangre para utilizar su Quirk para hacer daño a los demás

El peliverde al escuchar que ella sufrió abusos y burlas por parte de sus compañeros a causa de tener un Quirk fuera de lo común se sintió muy molesto. Le recordó de alguna forma el cómo se sentía él diariamente cuando se burlaban de ser un Mukosei.

 **-Me parece un Quirk muy útil si me preguntas a mí-** , comentó el peliverde con sinceridad y una leve sonrisa para después tomar un trago de su bebida, este comentario alegro levemente a la rubia la cual sonrió un momento para después seguir contando.

 **-Desde entonces abandoné el colegio y vine a este distrito a buscar a su asesino, no importa si tengo que matar a otros-** , concluía Toga con una mirada seria y molesta mientras que apretaba los puños, con tal de matar al desgraciado que asesinó a la única familia que era buena y amable con ella estaba dispuesta a matar y lastimar a otros.

 **-Entonces hacías de carnada para atraer al Villano, verdad?-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad entendiendo perfectamente las intenciones de la rubia. Si él estuviera en su lugar posiblemente buscaría venganza cayendo en la desesperación al igual que ella, actuando de manera egoísta lastimando a otros con tal de cumplir su objetivo.

Pero aun si la comprendía no podía dejarla proseguir con ello, no permitiría que el futuro que tiene por delante la rubia se fuera a la mierda por su venganza contra un asesino que lleva muerto un año, además de que seguramente habría pocos héroes profesionales que la traten de ayudar una vez supieran que ha intentado asesinar múltiples veces.

 **-Sí, es la forma más sencilla de atraer a las personas-** , respondió Toga con un poco de vergüenza y pena debido a que le parecía deplorable y cobarde esa táctica que ha estado utilizando.

 **-Vivo en un barrio abandonado no muy lejos de aquí-** , dijo la chica con calma mientras que sonreía levemente al peliverde. Su guarida solo era un edificio abandonado en el cual no entran los villanos callejeros para reunirse, por lo tanto era un buen lugar para quedarse.

 **-Lamento que tus tíos hayan muerto, pero hubieras matado a varias personas inocentes en el proceso, ellos seguramente no hubieran querido que hicieras eso-** , decía Izuku con un poco de seriedad mientras que veía a Toga con calma. Toga comprendió esto pero aun así el odio que sentía por el Villano que asesinó a sus tíos era enorme, ellos no tenían culpa de nada para morir, la recibieron con sonrisas cuando ella se fue con ellos, eran amables todo el tiempo, eran queridos por los vecinos, eran simplemente el más claro estereotipo de buenos vecinos y parientes que alguien podría tener.

 **-¡Pero no puedo quedarme quieta esperando hasta que lo atrapen!... ¡quiero que muera!-** , replicaba Toga mientras que apretaba los puños con ira, mientras ella estaba allí sentada quizás el villano estaría viviendo con despreocupación a pesar de haberle quitado la vida a sus amables y bondadosos tíos.

 **-Él ya está muerto, ya no tienes que seguir con esta vida-** , respondió el peliverde con tranquilidad y una expresión calmada para después tomar otro trago de su bebida, estas palabras descolocaron a Toga y después se formó un breve silencio.

 **-A que te refieres Héroe-kun?-** , pregunto Toga con mucha intriga y ansias de saber a qué se refería el peliverde al decir algo como eso de repente, él no podría conocer quién mató a sus tíos si ni siquiera ella lo sabía, o si?.

 **-Discúlpame por no presentarme antes!, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y al igual que tu tengo 15 años-** , decía Izuku algo avergonzado por olvidarse de su propia presentación a causa de estar concentrado en Toga. Luego la miró con una sonrisa alegre mientras que se recostaba hacia atrás en su sofá y estiraba los brazos cómodamente.

 **-D-De verdad tienes 15?-** , preguntaba Toga exaltada y sorprendida al enterarse de que el alto y atractivo peliverde tenía su misma edad. Luego ella miró de arriba abajo el cuerpo de Izuku tratando de encontrar la coherencia en eso, pero luego se avergonzó por su acción y se sonrojo.

 **-Sí, de cualquier manera el hombre que asesinó a tus tíos ya está muerto-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que veía el televisor apagado, luego dejó su bebida en la mesa del frente para luego mirar a Toga a los ojos, ella estaba expectante y curiosa por lo que diría el peliverde con respecto a su objetivo de asesinato.

 **-Veras…-** , decía el peliverde empezando a contarle a Toga sobre los sucesos ocurridos el día que All For One fue a su casa para darle su Quirk.

Toga escuchaba atentamente y sin preguntar debido a que cuando escucho lo del oficial notificándole a Izuku sobre la muerte de su madre se vio muy apenada, esto a causa de que le había dicho al peliverde que no entendería su furia y su odio hacia el villano cuando al peliverde se le había muerto la única familia que tenía y le apoyaba quedando completamente solo.

Luego escuchó sobre como All For One entro a la casa y le propuso a Izuku su Quirk, algo que la confundió hasta que el peliverde lo explico más detalladamente sorprendiendo aún más a la rubia que no se lo podía creer hasta que la historia llegó hasta el punto donde Izuku apuñaló al villano con su brazo/cuchilla.

Ahora que se menciona dicho Quirk es llamado " **Metallica** ", el cual le otorga al usuario la capacidad para convertir cada parte de su cuerpo en metal y poder moldearlo para crear armas o distintas formas para conveniencia del portador. El defecto principal de este Quirk es que agota al usuario una vez esté prolonga su uso por mucho tiempo.

Luego al escuchar la historia al completo la rubia empezó a sollozar de alegría al oír que el villano que asesinó a sus tíos y a la madre del peliverde había muerto a manos de Izuku. Su dicha era muy grande y siguió escuchando al peliverde mientras que seguía sollozando de felicidad, pero en algún punto se dio cuenta de lo doloroso que debe ser para el peliverde el usar un Quirk que le recuerda cada día el hecho de que su madre fue asesinada por el hombre que se lo dio, por lo que calmó su sonrisa a una expresión más triste por pena al peliverde.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, lamento lo que le paso a tu madre-** , dijo Toga con sinceridad mientras que veía al peliverde dándole sus condolencias.

 **-No te preocupes, ahora vivo para evitar que otros pierdan a un ser querido-** , respondió el peliverde con una alegre sonrisa mientras que volteaba a ver a Toga.

 **-Entonces tú lo mataste enserio?-** , preguntaba la rubia con serenidad queriendo escucharlo nuevamente, lo había preguntado ya 5 veces y siempre que lo escuchaba sentía como una gran carga era liberada de sus hombros.

 **-¡Ya te conté que lo atravesé!-** , exclamó el peliverde con un poco de estrés al oír la misma dichosa pregunta por sexta vez, comprendía que le gustara a Toga escucharlo pero 6 veces era su límite para contestar lo mismo.

 **-¡Eres increíble Izuku-kun, muchas gracias!, Jijiji-** , decía Toga con alegría y felicidad mientras que le sonreía a Izuku, luego soltó unas dulces y melodiosas risas que le parecieron adorables al peliverde.

 **-No tienes que agradecerme, ese tipo provocó su propia muerte al darme su Quirk-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que con sus manos le restaba importancia al asunto, el hombre simplemente no hubiera muerto si simplemente le hubiera dado el All For One a otra persona.

 **-Entonces qué harás ahora?-** , preguntó el peliverde con calma e intriga mientras que veía atentamente a la rubia, la cual guardó silencio por varios segundos mientras que ella misma se preguntaba lo mismo.

 **-No voy a volver a la escuela, solo iba porque mis tíos querían que fuera a pesar de que tengo muy buenas notas… supongo que me quedaré en mi guarida hasta que vea que hacer-** , respondía Toga no muy segura sobre qué hacer ahora que su meta de tomar venganza se había ido. Luego el peliverde tuvo una grandiosa idea que lo beneficiaria a ella, a él y a la sociedad.

 **-Tengo una propuesta para ti-** , decía Izuku con calma y una sonrisa amable mientras que se afincaba de sus rodillas.

 **-Cual es Izuku-kun?-** , pregunto Toga con intriga y curiosidad acercándose para escuchar al peliverde.

 **-Qué te parece si vives aquí conmigo?-** , propuso el peliverde con su expresión amable y serena mientras que volteaba a ver a Toga, la cual se quedó perpleja e inmóvil por unos segundos procesando la propuesta del peliverde.

 **-¡¿De verdad?!-** , preguntaba Toga sin poder creerse lo que decía el peliverde, acaso estaba refiriéndose a otra cosa y ella no entendía?, o era acaso que el peliverde quería tener algo con ella?.

 **-Claro, pero a cambio deberás tratar de ingresar conmigo a Yuuei-** , respondía Izuku con un sonrisa calmada mientras que se apuntaba así mismo con el pulgar para después apuntar con su dedo índice a un calendario en la pared de la sala, en el cual estaba marcado en alguna fecha los días de pruebas para la entrada a Yuuei.

 **-Estoy seguro que puedes ser una gran heroína para infiltraciones o rescates de rehenes con tu Quirk-** , decía el peliverde con serenidad mientras que veía a una perpleja Toga, la cual no podía creer tan extravagante condición para una chica que ha intentado asesinar, pensaba simplemente que no encajaría en un lugar así.

 **-Enserio lo crees?, no creo que alguien como yo sea apta para ser una heroína-** , decía Toga no muy animada mientras que no estaba nada segura de sí podría ser de utilidad para salvar a las personas cuando antes pensaba en matarlas si fuera necesario.

 **-Por supuesto que lo creo, solo piensa en el sufrimiento que sentimos tu y yo cuando nos arrebataron a nuestra familia, no te gustaría evitar que otras personas inocentes se sientan así? -** , preguntaba el peliverde con una amable y cálida sonrisa mientras veía a Toga. Esta pregunta sacudió completamente la mente de la rubia pensativa, ella deseaba que nadie más pasara por su sufrimiento por lo que esa era la pregunta justa para hacerla reaccionar y darse cuenta de que de alguna forma si quería salvar y ayudar a otros.

 **-¡En ese caso acepto Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaba Toga con alegría y convicción mientras que levantaba los puños con alegría y determinación.

Ahora en su rostro había una gran sonrisa como la de un chica alegre que recibió la mejor motivación de todas, ahora la rubia tenía un objetivo más noble y su sed de venganza ya había desaparecido por lo que podría comenzar de nuevo por un camino mejor, y todo gracias al peliverde que se preocupó por ella y evitó que arruinara su vida.

 **-Genial, vamos a traer tus cosas!-** , dijo el peliverde entusiasmado y satisfecho mientras que se paraba con calma de su sofá para dirigirse a la puerta.

 **-Listo-** , dijo Toga con simpleza y alegría mientras que observaba como el peliverde se detuvo en seco al escuchar esto.

 **-A que te refieres?-** , pregunto el chico con confusión mientras que volteaba a ver a la rubia lentamente.

 **-No tengo más nada-** , respondió Toga con normalidad mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Solo tienes este atuendo y tus cuchillos?!-** , pregunto un perplejo y exaltado Izuku al enterarse de esto, ósea que siempre llevaba esa misma ropa todo el tiempo además de que no tenía objetos materiales ni nada por el estilo?.

 **-Sí, ya que no hay nadie más en mi guarida, lavo mi ropa y me quedo des!-** , respondía Toga con inocencia mientras que tenía un dedo índice en su mentón recordando el único método que hacía para mantener limpia su ropa todos los días hasta que fue interrumpida por Izuku que le tocó el hombro deteniéndola.

 **-Demasiados detalles, de todas formas espero que nos llevemos bien Toga-** , decía el peliverde con serenidad y una mirada cálida mientras que le sonreía a Toga, la cual al sentir de nuevo el tacto con Izuku se sonrojo. Ahora era diferente al principio cuando él la mantenía inmóvil, ahora cuando sentía sus grandes manos tocándola recordaba esa agradable sensación que sintió cuando el peliverde le dijo "Yo te salvaré".

 **-I-Igualmente Izuku-kun-** , respondía la rubia con nervios y un sonrojo mientras que miraba levemente en otra dirección pero aun así veía de reojo a el peliverde, el cual al verla sonrojada de una manera tan tierna se quedó embobado.

 **-S-Supongo que lo primero que haremos mañana será ir a comprarte más ropa, no puedes andar así por la casa-** , decía el peliverde saliendo de su transe mientras que señalaba con su mano a la rubia, la cual al escuchar esto se paró con tranquilidad del sofá para pararse frente a Izuku.

Luego comenzó a quitarse el suéter desabotonándolo, después comenzó a quitarse su uniforme de marinero con calma y tranquilidad revelando muy poco de su ropa interior azul celeste que estaba debajo. El peliverde se estaba poniendo nervioso ante la repentina actitud de la rubia, se estaba desvistiendo justo frente a él por quién sabe qué razón.

 **-P-Pero qué haces?!-** , preguntó Izuku nervioso mientras se daba la vuelta con velocidad para no ceder ante sus impulsos masculinos que le pedían a gritos lanzarse a la acción.

 **-Dijiste que no puedo andar así por la casa-** , respondió Toga con tranquilidad y calma mientras que veía al nervioso peliverde que estaba evitando verla.

 **(Tiene un buen cuerpo)** , pensaba Izuku con un tono pervertido mientras que volteaba a ver de reojo a la hermosa rubia, la cual tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo para nada más ser una chica de 15 años, tiene unos buenos atributos a simple vista y su figura es seductora a pesar de ser cubierta por sus ropas. El peliverde con todos sus esfuerzos retuvo esos pensamientos impuros para empezar a actuar de una manera moralmente correcta.

 **-Aun así no puedes desvestirte en frente mío, no sabes lo que podría hacerte-** , dijo el peliverde con calma mientras que movía la palma de su mano indicándole a la rubia que se detenga, a lo cual ella algo confusa obedece.

 **-No creo que hagas algo malo, tú dijiste que me ibas a salvar-** , respondió Toga con una leve sonrisa y un sonrojo recordando las palabras del peliverde. Ahora Izuku es la persona en la que más confiaba, el peliverde no la ayudaría si después iba a hacer algo malo, sencillamente se ganó la confianza de ella en tan poco tiempo.

 **-Ehem… no deberías confiar en cualquiera así de fácil-** , dijo Izuku algo sorprendido por la confianza que le tenía la rubia, independiente de si era amable o no, él sigue siendo un hombre que puede llegar a caer bajo sus instintos, algo que solo hacía cuando estaba con Mutsuki a solas.

 **-No confió en cualquiera, confió solo en ti-** , decía Toga con una gran sonrisa mientras que miraba al peliverde con alegría. El peliverde al escuchar eso se alegró y se avergonzó levemente, luego solo camino hasta el pasillo que dirigía a su cuarto sin voltear a ver a Toga que tenía los botones de su camisa algo desabrochados.

 **-De cualquier forma te voy a dar ropa mía por ahora, por lo que espera un momento-** , comentó el peliverde con serenidad y calma para después caminar en dirección hacia su cuarto. La ropa de su madre había sido vendida hace 10 meses debido a que en ese momento no pensaba que fuera a tener visitas femeninas pero al parecer se equivocó.

La rubia con una sonrisa alegre y feliz estaba vistiéndose nuevamente mientras que agradecía el hecho de haber conocido al peliverde ese día, si él no hubiera aparecido para detenerla su vida definitivamente solo iba a ir a peor, buscaría al asesino de sus tíos sin resultado hasta posiblemente acabar en la locura.

De cualquier manera ahora viviría bajo el mismo techo que el peliverde con el que compartía la similitud de haber perdido a su familia, lo ayudaría así como él la ayudó a ella y trataría de entrar a Yuuei para volverse una heroína que evite que otros pierdan a sus seres queridos, pero sobretodo disfrutaría de cada momento al lado del peliverde que la había cautivado.

* * *

 _ ***Unos 30 minutos después***_

Luego de unos minutos Izuku llegó con un cambio de ropa para que Toga se cambiara, le dio una simple camisa blanca que le quedó grande a la rubia y le dio un short negro que resaltaba la cintura y el muslo de la chica debido a su buena figura. El peliverde de alguna forma aguanto verla con esa apariencia tan provocativa para después poner a lavar su sudada ropa y la de Toga.

Ahora Izuku estaba en su cuarto sentado en su cama mientras que levantaba una pesa de 100 kg en una mano sin usar ningún Quirk mientras que Toga estaba en la sala viendo unos programas de televisión de carácter cómico.

 **-Supongo que si lo junto con otros Quirks puede ser mucho más potente, puede que mañana le pregunte a All Might si debería intentarlo-** , se decía así mismo el peliverde mientras que miraba al suelo pensativo en la gran variedad de combinaciones que podría hacer del One For All con otros Quirks para hacerlo más peligroso y fuerte.

 **-Con que ahora cargo con las esperanzas de todos los usuarios eh?-** , decía con una mirada seria mientras que dejaba su pesa en el suelo con calma, ahora parecía como si el hecho de ser un héroe era ya una obligación para cumplir con las expectativas que tenía All Might en él debido a que era el 9 usuario de One For All.

 **-Espero poder salvarlos a todos así como pude hacer con Toga hoy-** , dijo con algo de duda mientras que se acostaba en su cama mirando al techo, luego rememoró el origen de su meta "Salvarlos a todos" para llenarse de convicción.

 **-No!... ¡no voy a dudar!, yo voy a hacerlo no importa que pase!-** , exclamaba con una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba un puño sobre su cara y lo miraba determinado a cumplir ese sueño, el de salvarlos a todos y así evitar que civiles inocentes mueran de manera injusta.

 **-¡Cumpliré con las esperanzas y los sueños de todos aquellos que confían en mí, incluyendo a los antiguos usuarios que lucharon hasta la muerte para fortalecer este Quirk!-** , se animaba así mismo el peliverde con emoción y convicción mientras que miraba con una leve sonrisa el techo de su habitación.

 **-¡Seré el mejor héroe del mundo!-** , exclamaba con un puño en alto y con una mirada y una sonrisa llena de seguridad y convicción en lograr su sueño, tenía el apoyo de su héroe favorito y ahora contaba con una amiga que compartiría la misma meta, no podría estar más contento por cómo le van las cosas hasta ahora, por lo que falto de apoyo y motivación no estaría.

Mientras tanto Toga estaba afuera de la habitación del peliverde escuchando todo con el oído pegado a la puerta. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro al escuchar al peliverde, si él demostraba tanta determinación ella debería de hacer lo mismo, junto a él se haría una heroína que evite que las personas sufran a causa de los villanos.

Aquí ambos jóvenes que comparten la misma meta de convertirse en héroes y el mismo pesar de perder a un ser querido comenzarían a prepararse para los exámenes de ingreso a Yuuei dentro de 10 meses. Izuku con su meta de volverse el héroe número uno y siguiente símbolo de la paz que logre salvar a todo aquel que lo necesite, y Toga con su meta de evitar que otras personas lleguen a caer en rencor y odio así como lo hizo ella.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y espero que dejen su opinión en los Reviews. También los nombres de Pulse, Flight e Inmobilize fueron por parte de unos amigos tres que me lo dijeron por lo que lamento no dar más chance para recibir otros nombres.

Espero haber aclarado algunas dudas y si de casualidad tienen alguna otra quisiera que lo preguntaran, dado que esto bien podría dar pie a una escena en un futuro donde se aclare de una manera épica. Debo agregar que me gusto el hecho de que All Might rompiera el Perfect Cube con fuerza bruta, gracias Law Berrys y espero haber respondido bien a tu duda.

Ahora si que si el siguiente capitulo sera en el examen de ingreso a Yuuei por lo que esperenlo con ansias y pregunten sin temor. Sin nada mas que agregar me despido y hasta la próxima...Sayonara.


	4. Lo Logré Sin Estar Solo

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, aqui estoy de vuelta trayendoles otro capitulo de esta historia, espero les guste y ahora responderé a los Reviews del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Law Berrys** : ¡Guao!, ¿de verdad te dio tanto Hype?... con las preguntas, tranquilo que me las arreglare para ponerle varios retos a Izuku y con respecto a como hare sin Toga malvada y All For One pues tendras que verlo tu mismo más adelante en la historia.

 **shadowsouls1** : estoy determinado a terminar esta historia por lo que no te preocupes.

 **LeiserRW** : pues aqui tienes la continuacion amigo.

 **D:** muchas gracias.

 **Guest** : me pensaré lo de los rayos de Darkseid, y con respecto al Quirk de muscular no se si hacer que lo robe, debido a que si ya esta algo OP no me imagino con ese Quirk, tendré que inventarme una consecuencia Hardcore para nivelar.

 **camila** : me esforzare por desarrollar muy bien su relación con All Might y sus compañeros.

 **bladetri** : gracias de nuevo XD.

 **EtheriasD** : pues aqui esta la actualizacion y gracias por tus ideas, el Quirk de cementoss no irá debido a que ya tiene a Frost pero la idea de las copias me gusto.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez con el capitulo… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 4: Lo Logré Sin Estar Solo**_

 _ **(Pov Normal)**_

 _ ***10 Meses Después***_

Ya han pasado 10 meses desde que Izuku obtuvo el One For All gracias al héroe número uno All Might, ha entrenado con mucho esfuerzo durante todo ese tiempo llevando su cuerpo hasta el límite, tanto fue su esfuerzo que hasta el propio All Might quedo impresionado cuando el peliverde logró limpiar la playa entera de la basura en tan solo cuatro meses debido a su rápida mejoría en el control del One For All.

Contra cualquier clima que se presentaba siempre daba lo mejor de sí, era deplorable su estado una vez terminaba el entrenamiento pero con el tiempo se fue acostumbrando hasta que su cansancio y agotamiento físico no era perceptible para nadie, salvo una rubia que siempre le atendía las heridas más graves.

Por cierto, también pasaron 10 meses desde que conoció a Toga y ella comenzara a vivir con él en su casa. La chica no iba a la escuela por lo que estudiaba en casa cuando quería, al fin y al cabo podía presentar una prueba que ponga su capacidad mental y sus conocimientos en una valoración para que pueda ser apreciada por Yuuei para tenerla en consideración y así dejarla presentar el examen de ingreso al curso de héroes.

También había empezado a mejorar sus habilidades en combate cuerpo a cuerpo para compensar la poca utilidad que tiene su Quirk en cuanto a esa área. Se centró principalmente en artes marciales como el Judo, Karate, Jiujitsu, Kung Fu y Boxeo, combinándolo todo en su propio estilo de pelea más fluido y ágil que era perfecto para ella.

Ella y el peliverde se volvieron bastante cercanos en estos 10 meses, después de todo es lo usual cuando dos personas conviven durante todo ese tiempo bajo el mismo techo. Bien podría decirse que son mejores amigos que confiaban plenamente en el otro, reían entre ellos, bromeaban y hasta salían juntos en varias ocasiones llegando a parecer citas ante los ojos de los demás.

La rutina diaria durante esos 10 meses era que Izuku iba al colegio en la mañana y regresaba en la tarde, entrenaba con mucho esfuerzo con All Might y después el tiempo restante estudiaba o paseaba con Toga por la ciudad. Los fin de semana solo entrenaba con All Might y después pasaba el resto del tiempo en casa, además que durante la mayoría de ese tiempo el peliverde preparaba la comida hasta que Toga mostró interés en ayudarle.

Izuku no le había contado a Toga que entrenaba con el mismísimo All Might debido a que el héroe número uno y él querían mantenerlo como su secreto. All Might por su parte cuando Izuku le contó sobre la situación de Toga se conmovió por el acto heroico de su alumno pero aun así no creía que la mejor idea era tenerla en su propia casa, no había que olvidar que ambos seguían siendo adolescentes de géneros opuestos.

Al pasar esos 10 meses el peliverde logró controlar el One For All mucho mejor pero aun un poco lejano al nivel que el propio All Might llegando a poder utilizar el 70 % en todo su cuerpo de manera simultánea llamando a ese modo Full Cowl. Sin contar que experimento mucho con el Quirk juntándolo con otros del All For One, llegando a tener varias cartas para jugar a la hora de un enfrentamiento.

Izuku desde hace ya varias semanas que no ha tenido contacto con su maestro All Might, lo último que recuerda haber escuchado por parte del rubio fue "¡Buena suerte en el examen de ingreso joven Midoriya, te deseo la mayor de las suertes y recuerda demostrar tu potencial!". El peliverde no se preocupó mucho debido a que sabía que All Might era un héroe ocupado por lo que tarde o temprano lo vería de nuevo.

Ahora tanto Izuku como Toga estaban en su casa ya vestidos con ropas casuales y emocionados debido a que era el día en el que presentarían las pruebas de ingreso a la gran escuela de héroes. Ambos estaban llenos de convicción y determinados a dar lo mejor de sí para ambos entrar a la escuela y así convertirse en grandes héroes.

Izuku lleva un chándal gris con capucha sencilla, unos pantalones negros algo holgados y unas muñequeras negras de entrenamiento que pesaban unos 25 kg cada una. Las cuales llevaba a diario más que nada por la costumbre.

Toga lleva un abrigo café muy cómodo y algo grande para ella mientras que encima llevaba una bufanda de color blanco con diseño a cuadros, una falda de color azul oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unas largas medias negras que llegaban hasta por encima de las rodillas y eran cubiertas por la falda.

 **-¡Vamos Izuku-kun, llegaremos tarde!-** , exclamaba Toga emocionada y apresurada desde la puerta de la casa mientras se ponía sus botas cafés que le llegaban hasta por encima de la pantorrilla esperando que el peliverde se apurara para así no llegar tarde a la presentación.

 **-Lo sé, es que confirmaba a ver si no me dejo nada-** , respondía Izuku con calma y algo de sueño mientras que se dirigía junto a Toga para también empezar a ponerse sus botas militares que eran de color negro con detalles azules con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¡Ok, vamos yendo de una vez antes de que comiencen sin nosotros!-** , exclamó Toga llena de alegría y emoción mientras que abría la puerta de la casa para salir junto con el peliverde arrastrándolo de un brazo tratando de que se mueva más rápidamente.

 **-Pues si estas tan apresurada ven, súbete rápido-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que se agachaba frente a Toga señalándole que se suba en su espalda para que fueran volando, a lo cual Toga sonríe con felicidad debido a que le gustaba mucho volar con Izuku en las pocas ocasiones donde este lo permitía.

 **-Llegaremos caminando para que no te llamen la atención, ok?-** , decía Toga tratando de actuar seria y queriendo ocultar su alegría mientras que se subía sobre la espalda de Izuku y este la sostenía ignorando el hecho de la cercanía de sus cuerpos, después de todo con el tiempo dejo de verla con ojos pervertidos para verla como su mejor amiga.

 **-Lo sé lo sé, que yo sepa el cuidadoso aquí soy yo-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa de lado mientras que se preparaba para emprender el vuelo. Era evidente que Toga quería ocultar su alegría actuando responsable pero eso simplemente no encajaba con ella y de esa forma era mejor según Izuku.

Luego Izuku dio un gran salto impulsándose por el aire mientras que Toga una vez al asegurarse bien comenzó a levantar los brazos como si fuera una montaña rusa. Lo bueno es que la mayoría de las personas cuando los veían volar desde la lejanía pensaban que eran héroes con licencia por lo que no había ningún castigo para el peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***En la Entrada de Juuei***_

Ahora Izuku y Toga estaban justo en frente de la gran academia de Yuuei muy emocionados por estar justo en frente de lo que para ellos sería el inicio de una vida nueva en la cual podrían prepararse para algún día ser unos Héroes profesionales que ayuden a la población y derroten a los villanos que amenazan la paz.

 **-Por fin aquí-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa serena mientras que veía con algo de brillo en sus ojos a la gran academia a la que siempre ha querido asistir para ser un gran héroe al igual que All Might.

 **-Nunca espere que estaría aquí-** , decía Toga con felicidad en su mirada mientras que volteaba a ver a Izuku que al parecer a su propia manera demostraba su emoción.

 **-Pues créelo, te lo ganaste con esfuerzo-** , opinó el peliverde con una mirada amable y cálida mientras que miraba Toga para después ponerle una mano en su hombro alegrándola.

 **-Pues todavía no me han aceptado-** , comentó Toga sin quitar su sonrisa mientras que miraba al suelo imaginándose el pequeño aunque posible caso en que no llegue a entrar a la academia.

 **-Pero lo harán, estoy seguro de eso, acuérdate de todo tu esfuerzo-** , reconforto Izuku con calma mientras que con una mano atraía el mentón de Toga para que esta lo viera. Ella fue tomada por sorpresa y cuando vio a los verdes ojos a su mejor amigo se ruborizo un poco para solo asentir con optimismo.

 **-¡Mira nada más, tienes algo en el cabello!-** , dijo Toga con emoción y una gran sonrisa mientras que observaba el pelo rizado de Izuku con asombro fingido.

 **-Seguro no es nada-** , dijo el peliverde con calma mientras que soltaba a Toga con serenidad y con los ojos cerrados para después comenzar a caminar a la entrada de Yuuei con sus manos en los bolsillos de su suéter de manera tranquila.

 **-¡Déjame quitártelo Izuku-kun!-** , pedía Toga con una sonrisa como si fuera una pequeña hiperactiva mientras que estaba al lado de Izuku para tratar de tocar su cabello, a lo cual el peliverde trataba de defenderse con sus manos.

 **-Oye para antes de que me cai!-** , decía Izuku con algo de molestia mientras que trataba de quitarse a Toga de encima pero fue interrumpido cuando por culpa de su amiga se tropezó con una oportuna piedra que causó que el cayera mirando hacia arriba.

Cerró los ojos esperando recibir el golpe contra el suelo pero después de unos segundos ve que no sintió nada. Luego abre los ojos y se da cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba siendo suspendido en el aire y Toga veía esto asombrada.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** , preguntó una chica al lado del peliverde. La cual es una chica delgada de piel clara, es esbelta, tiene unos ojos grandes y redondos de color marrón. Tiene un cabello castaño lacio que le llega hasta los hombros y se separaba en dos grandes mechones que descendían por los laterales de su cara con una pequeña ondulación en la parte posterior, y por último parecía tener un ligero rubor por debajo de sus hermosos ojos.

 **-Sí, muchas gracias por ayudarme-** , respondió Izuku con una amable sonrisa mientras que con su Quirk Flight se estabilizaba para estar parado normalmente sobre el suelo.

 **-No hay problema, esa fue mi individualidad por lo que perdón por utilizarla sin avisarte, pero sería malo que te cayeras-** , dijo la chica de cabello castaño con una bonita sonrisa dirigida a Izuku. El cual le asintió con una sonrisa serena y agradecida para después voltear a ver a Toga con algo de molestia.

 **-Si tu no me hubieras fastidiado no me hubiera tropezado-** , decía Izuku mientras miraba a Toga y se rascaba la cabeza causando que la rubia desviara la mirada fingiendo inocencia mientras se encogía de hombros.

 **-Pero no te paso nada-** , respondía Toga con una leve sonrisa causando que a Izuku le salte una vena algo molesto. Luego dejó de lado a Toga que normalmente era así para volver a ver a la chica que lo ayudó.

 **-De todos modos, gracias de nuevo y te deseo suerte en la pruebas-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa amable y una mirada alegre mirando a la chica mientras que con uno de sus brazos tomaba de la cabeza a Toga a modo de castigo, a lo cual ella trataba de zafarse sin resultados siendo algo cómica la escena.

 **-¿No te conozco de alguna parte?-** , preguntó la castaña con algo de intriga mientras que se fijaba atentamente en el rostro de Izuku y en su cabello para luego fijarse en su cuerpo. Podía asegurar que en la televisión o en algún otro lugar había visto esos mismos rizos verdes.

 **-No lo creo, de cualquier manera hagamos nuestro mayor esfuerzo-** , respondió Izuku con calma deseando que no lo reconociera por el accidente con el villano de lodo para después apretar el puño libre de manera determinada transmitiéndole ánimo a la castaña que sonrió ante eso.

 **-¡SI!-** , exclamo la chica con ánimo y una sonrisa emocionada y determinada mientras que alzaba ambos puños con convicción. Luego se despidió de Toga e Izuku con la mano y una linda sonrisa para después caminar en dirección a la entrada de Yuuei.

Izuku sonrió levemente para después soltar la cabeza de Toga dejándola libre, luego comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos en dirección a la entrada pero nota que su amiga no lo está siguiendo y gira a verla.

 **-¿Qué esperas Toga?, ven rápido-** , dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa apurando a su amiga que estaba con la mirada agachada mientras que se mantenía en silencio y quieta en su lugar.

 **-No es justo que seas así con otras chicas-** , murmuraba Toga para sí misma en voz baja mientras que estaba algo molesta porque su amigo peliverde conversó alegre con la castaña lo cual le causaba un extraño sentimiento en su interior.

 **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , pregunto Izuku con curiosidad mientras que se acercaba para ver qué es lo que le pasaba a Toga. La cual al escucharlo se paralizó con algo de nervios para después sonreírle de manera algo tonta.

 **-¡Nada, mejor entremos de una vez!-** , respondió Toga con nervios mientras que con una gran sonrisa se apresuraba a la entrada de la gran academia. Izuku se extrañó ante la actitud de Toga pero no le dio muchas vueltas y tan solo la siguió con una leve sonrisa y con las manos en los bolsillos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Auditorio de Yuuei***_

Luego de presentar un examen escrito Izuku y Toga fueron llevados junto al resto de chicos a lo que parecía ser un auditorio de universidad donde estarían todos los aspirantes a héroes esperando a que empezase la presentación del examen práctico hasta que se apagaron las luces y aparecieron unos reflectores apuntando a la tarima.

Luego subió al escenario el Pro Hero Present Mic, el cual era un hombre alto rubio con el peinado hacia atrás de punta. Llevaba un traje negro con hombreras e incrustaciones, unas gafas de sol, unos audífonos, botas negras, guantes negros sin dedos y en su cuello había una especie de ecualizador con parlantes y espacio para casetes.

 **-¡BIENVENIDOS A TODOS CHAVALES, DIGAN TODOS HEEEEEY!-** , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción y fuerza haciendo que su voz suene sin problemas por todo el auditorio con la intención de alegrar el ambiente, pero solo obtuvo un silencio por parte de todo el auditorio.

 **-¡NO SEAN ABURRIDOS, DEBERÍAN ESTAR LLENOS DE ENERGIA!-** , volvía a exclamar Present Mic sin perder el ánimo mientras que alzaba un puño para animar a los jóvenes, pero el resultado simplemente fue el mismo, lo cual hizo que se deprimiera un poco y suspirara.

 **-Uff…de cualquier manera presentare en qué consistirá el examen práctico, por lo que escuchar atentamente** -, dijo Present Mic con más calma y algo decaído mientras que detrás de él comenzaban a aparecer algunas diapositivas que tenían preparadas para la presentación.

 **-¿Quién es él Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Toga con algo de intriga mientras voltea a ver a Izuku que estaba a su lado con las manos en los bolsillos y con una mirada serena fijada en el presentador rubio.

 **-Es el Héroe profesional Present Mic que tiene un programa de radio y su Quirk consiste en expulsar ondas sonoras por la boca, además de que es un profesor de Yuuei al igual que otros héroes-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad sin voltear la mirada mientras que recordaba cuando antes de que muriera su madre escuchaba su programa de radio sin falta junto a ella. Toga asiente ante esto y vuelve la mirada para prestar atención.

 **-Como ya deben saber, en los requerimientos de entrada dice que serán conducidos a un campo de batalla simulada por 10 minutos en una ciudad, a la cual les llevaremos una vez termine la presentación-** , decía Present Mic con cierto ánimo y con fluidez mientras que detrás de él se mostraba una imagen de cuatro bloques cuadrados identificados cada uno con una "A", "B", "C" Y "D".

 **-Pueden llevar lo que quieran al campo, y para asegurarse de saber a qué campo están asignados vean debajo de sus asientos-** , continuó el Pro Hero con calma mientras que señalaba a los jóvenes con energía.

 **-Entonces básicamente no te permitirán hacer equipo con tus amigos-** , murmuraba Izuku para sí mismo con una sonrisa mientras que tenía una mano en su mentón. Luego movió un poco su mano derecha utilizando uno de sus Quirks y de abajo del asiento salió un pequeño papel que llego de inmediato a las manos del peliverde para verlo.

 **-Soy del grupo B-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras se rascaba la cabeza para luego voltear a ver a Toga, la cual parecía algo frustrada.

 **-¡Que maaal, yo soy del grupo D!-** , se quejaba Toga con un tono de voz un poco alto como si fuera una niña haciendo una escena. Izuku sonrió algo apenado por el escándalo de su amiga para solo apoyarla con una mano en su hombro llamando su atención.

 **-Está bien, de cualquier forma ambos entraremos-** , opinó Izuku con una sonrisa calmando un poco a Toga quien aún frustrada y algo molesta por su mala suerte volvió a prestar atención al Pro Hero.

 **-Hay tres tipos diferentes de imitaciones robóticas que harán de villanos en la batalla, estarán organizados en un puntaje del 1 al 3 según sea su tipo-** , explicaba Present Mic con energía y una sonrisa mientras que aparecían unas imágenes de tres modelos de villanos robóticos que cada uno tenía un número del 1 al 3, **-Ganaran y acumularan puntos derrotándolos con sus Quirks, el atacar a otros participantes evidentemente está prohibido-** , continuó hablando para hacer una "X" con sus brazos prohibiendo actos no heroicos.

 **-¡NO ME JODAS!-** , gritó Katsuki molesto y con fuerza desde algún lugar en las filas detrás de Izuku, lo cual causo que Izuku riera en voz baja ante la evidente y predecible reacción de su antiguo amigo.

 **-¡Disculpe Present Mic, ¿puedo hacer una pregunta?!-** , decía un chico de cabello negro, gafas, de contextura musculosa y alto mientras que se paraba de su asiento de una manera muy mecanizada levantando la mano.

 **-Está bien, mmm… ingresante 8645-** , accedió Present Mic mientras veía una lista de los ingresantes para luego ver al chico de lentes.

 **-¡En el folleto dice que hay cuatro tipos de villanos, por lo que espero que no haya sido una falta de parte de la escuela, debido a que sería deshonroso que Yuuei, la mejor escuela de todo Japón cometa un error tan absurdo!-** , exclamaba el pelinegro con algunos movimientos robóticos mientras que enseñaba su folleto donde efectivamente aparecían 4 tipos de robots en vez de 3.

 **-¡Y tú, la rubia de cabello despelucado!-** , continuó el chico de gafas con una mirada seria mientras que señalaba con su mano a Toga, la cual se sorprendió ante esto.

 **-¡¿Quién?... ¿yo?!-** , preguntaba Toga confundida señalándose así misma mientras miraba a los alrededores pensando que estaría hablando con otra persona.

 **-¡No deberías de hablar tanto durante la presentación, eso distrae a los demás que si quieren escuchar!-** , exclamaba el chico pelinegro a modo de reprimenda mientras que hacia algunos movimiento mecanizados que la verdad eran algo extraños. Luego Izuku con serenidad se paró de su asiento atrayendo la atención hacia él.

 **-Disculpa que me meta pero ella no ha dicho casi nada, y por lo menos ella no ha interrumpido la presentación para preguntar algo que seguramente Present Mic iba a explicar pero no pudo por tu interrupción, o me estoy equivocando?-** , decía Izuku con calma mientras que se frotaba la nuca con una mano de manera despreocupada para después voltear a ver a Present Mic.

 **-¡Es correcto!, el cuarto tipo de villano o robot vale 0 puntos, hay uno en cada centro de batalla y es un tanto difícil de derrotar por lo cual está más que nada como un obstáculo que es recomendable evitar-** , explicaba Present Mic con emoción y una sonrisa para aliviar el ambiente mientras que detrás de él aparecía una silueta del robot faltante con el número 0.

 **-¡Muchas gracias y lo siento por mi interrupción!-** , dijo el chico de gafas con severidad y seriedad para después sentarse en su lugar para seguir prestando atención al rubio. Luego Izuku con tranquilidad se reincorporo en su asiento mientras que Toga lo veía con una sonrisa agradecida.

 **-Gracias por defenderme Izuku-** , agradeció Toga con una gran sonrisa alegre que causo que el peliverde también sonriera pero con más calma.

 **-Cuando quieras-** , respondió Izuku con alegría y una mirada amable mientras que veía a los ojos a su amiga rubia, la cual se quedó unos momentos así para después despertar de su trance para ver al Pro Hero.

 **-Eso sería todo lo que tengo que decirles a ustedes jóvenes-** , concluía Present Mic con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que las diapositivas desaparecían y las luces del auditorio se encendían alumbrando la sala.

 **-¡Por último les daré como regalo el lema de nuestra escuela: "PLUS ULTRA", lo cual significa ir más allá del 100% de nuestra capacidad, ahora prepárense para el evento más emocionante!-** , exclamaba Present Mic con fuerza y emoción llegando a transmitirles a todos parte de su entusiasmo y varios comenzaron a gritar y a silbar inspirados por las palabras del Pro Hero.

* * *

 _ ***En la Ciudad B***_

Luego de separarse en grupos Izuku junto con el resto de aspirantes del grupo B fueron llevados al frente de una gran ciudad falsa con unas gigantes puertas como entradas. Era el campo de prueba de Yuuei pero aun así era completamente grande e inmenso sorprendiéndolos a todos incluyendo a Izuku.

Ahora todos llevaban ropas de gimnasia para el examen práctico. Izuku llevaba un suéter deportivo negro y nada debajo para que sea más cómodo, un mono holgado de color rojo oscuro, unos zapatos deportivos negros con detalles rojos y sus usuales muñequeras.

 **-¡Parece una ciudad!-** , exclamaba uno de los aspirantes masculinos con completo asombro en su voz al ver semejante tamaño para solo ser 1 de los 4 campo de prueba para la admisión.

 **-¡Y es tan grande como una de verdad!-** , agregó una aspirante igual de impresionada mientras que varios a su alrededor concordaban con ella.

 **-Yuuei es de verdad increíble-** , decía Izuku con algo de asombro y con una leve sonrisa mientras que observaba las inmensas puertas para luego mirar a su alrededor a ver si habría alguien a quien conociera.

Luego de buscar un poco encontró a la chica castaña que antes le ayudo, ella estaba calentando con mucha seriedad y concentración mientras que las demás personas tan solo se veían confiadas y emocionadas por la prueba.

 **(Debería saludarla)** , pensó Izuku para comenzar a caminar en dirección a la castaña pero fue detenido por una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse a ver quién era observó que es el chico pelinegro del auditorio, el cual volteo a ver a donde se quería dirigir Izuku.

 **-Esa chica parece querer enfocarse para aprobar, no deberías distraerla-** , decía el chico pelinegro con seriedad en su mirada mientras veía al peliverde. Izuku con calma aparto la mano para encorvarse un poco frente al chico que era más pequeño por solo 1 cm.

 **-Disculpa, pero ¿qué quieres conmigo?, si es por lo de la presentación solo defendí a mi amiga por lo que no me disculpare-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y una expresión calmada mientras que tenía ambas manos en sus bolsillos de manera despreocupada.

 **-No guardo resentimiento por eso, es solo que ¿estás aquí para interferir con los demás que de verdad quieren concentrar?-** , respondió el chico de gafas aun con seriedad mientras que negaba con la cabeza para después mirar fijamente a Izuku. No le parecía bien que alguien como Izuku de manera tan despreocupada intentara desconcentrar a los aspirantes que querían dar todo de sí.

 **-Me ofende que me digas eso, solo quiero demostrar lo que valgo al igual que todos aquí, tan solo quería saludarla porque me ayudo esta mañana-** , respondía el peliverde con una expresión completamente calmada mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano y con el pulgar de su otra mano señalaba a la castaña tras de sí.

 **-¿No es ese el chico del villano de lodo de hace 10 meses?-** , preguntó un aspirante con intriga y algo sorprendido mientras señalaba a Izuku causando que otros le presten atención y se fijaran mejor, cosa que provocó que Izuku suspirara fastidiado y cansado.

 **-¡¿El que tenía más de un Quirk?!-** , preguntó otros chico muy sorprendido y emocionado mientras que se fijaba mejor en el peliverde que en efecto era el que apareció en el noticiero y en primera plana hace 10 meses atrás.

 **-¡Guao, es asombroso, será un duro rival!-** , exclamaba una aspirante asombrada y emocionada por el duro oponente que tendría si era cierto lo que se contó en la televisión.

Todos estos comentarios causaron que el pelinegro con gafas se fijara mejor en Izuku y se acordara del famoso incidente que sucedió hace tiempo de un simple alumno que venció a un villano haciendo uso de varios Quirks.

 **-¿Tu eres el chico de hace 10 meses?-** , preguntó el chico pelinegro con algo de sorpresa en su cara mientras que daba un paso atrás de manera robótica por la sorpresa.

 **-Creo que me confunden con alguien más-** , dijo Izuku con algo de tranquilidad mientras que tenía una sonrisa algo irritada por la exagerada atención que recibía por un asunto de hace mucho tiempo.

 **-¡COMIENCEN JOVENES!-** , exclamó Present Mic con fuerza y emoción desde una torre vigía que estaba allí haciendo que todos pudieran escucharlo para después presionar un botón rojo.

Luego de la nada sonaron los altavoces con una alarma de salida mientras que las puertas de la ciudad se abrían lentamente. Izuku con seriedad reaccionó ante esto y de manera inmediata salió corriendo en dirección a la ciudad mientras que los demás aspirantes parecían descolocados y confundidos.

 **-¡¿Qué les pasa?, acaso piensan que en la vida real alguien les avisara cuando empieza la pelea?, la muerte nunca espera a nadie por lo que corran rápido que el tiempo corre!-** , exclamaba Present Mic con una gran sonrisa en su rostro causando que todos los aspirantes comenzaran a correr hacia la ciudad haciendo uso de sus Quirks empujándose entre si dificultando el hecho de movilizarse.

Cuando todos entran a la ciudad se percatan de que varios vidrios de los edificios se habían roto mientras que en la calle se puede visualizar a un gran número de robots identificados como de 1 punto apuntando la mira al tejado de un edificio.

Todos fijan su vista en el tejado y ven que allí esta Izuku con una sonrisa emocionada mientras que con sus brazos convertidos en hojas de metal cortaba a varios robots de 2 puntos de manera veloz y ágil. Aun lado fuera del tejado estaban 2 Izukus luchando con varios robots de 3 puntos con los puños desnudos mientras estaban encerrados en un gran cubo de Perfect Cube sobre el aire.

 **-¡¿Q-QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-** , preguntaban varios aspirantes completamente descolocados y sin saber que decir mientras que se tallaban los ojos esperando no ver triple y no estar alucinando ante el gran cubo azul que estaba sobre el aire.

Los dos clones de Izuku luego de derrotar a los 3 puntos desaparecieron convirtiéndose en polvo junto con el cubo del Perfect Cube, dejando caer así las partes y piezas de los robots sobre los 1 puntos que estaban en la calle apuntándole al Izuku original. De esta manera varios fueron aplastados por las piezas mientras que otros esquivaban fijando su vista en los aspirantes.

Los cuales salieron de su asombro para también comenzar a atacar a los robots que comenzaban a aparecer en masa. De este modo todos comenzaron a pelear contra los robots que la verdad eran más hábiles de lo que pensaban.

Varios rayos surcaban el aire mientras que los alumnos con suerte los esquivaban para luchar como podían. Izuku una vez termino con los 3 puntos comenzó a volar por el aire en dirección a otro grupo de 3 puntos que estaban en otro tejado.

 **-¡Está volando!-** , exclamó un aspirante sorprendido desde el suelo mientras que señalaba con su mano al peliverde, causando que varios lo vieran sorprendidos pensando que la noticia de que tenía varios Quirks era verdadera.

Izuku antes de llegar con los 3 puntos en el tejado logró ver que en un callejón habían varios 2 puntos preparados para emboscar a la chica castaña que le ayudo junto con otros aspirantes, por lo que con una sonrisa creo varias estacas de hielo de gran tamaño desde la palma de su mano para dirigirlas contra los robots en el suelo.

Las estacas llegaron y derrotaron a varios causando que los aspirantes y la chica pudieran manejar el número de enemigos que los emboscarían. Luego el peliverde llego hasta los tres puntos para comenzar a cortarlos nuevamente con sus brazos/cuchillas de metal.

 **-¡Increíble!-** , exclamaba una aspirante muy impresionada que logro ver todo eso desde una distancia idónea para luego también seguir combatiendo con los numerosos robots que no paraban de salir.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo D***_

Mientras tanto en el campo de batalla D también había comenzado la prueba y los aspirantes estaban luchando con todo lo que tenían contra los robots villanos.

En un callejón algo lejos de todo el grupo de aspirantes estaban varios robots d puntos en círculo rodeando a alguien. Esa era Toga que con habilidad saltaba sobre ellos para darles unas fuertes patadas logrando destruir sus cabezas y separar algunos brazos robóticos con sus cuchillos.

La rubia con una sonrisa alegre y emocionada tomó una de los brazos de los robots para utilizar el rayo para destruir al resto que la rodeaban. Logró esquivar varios disparos con naturalidad para después lanzar el brazo causando que explotara contra un 2 puntos y de este modo una reacción en cadena acabara con todos los robots.

 **-Ya tengo 45 puntos-** , se dijo así misma Toga con una sonrisa llevando la cuenta de todos los puntos que había acumulado hasta el momento. Detrás de ella se levantaba un 3 puntos preparado para atacar a la chica, pero esta con velocidad y con una sonrisa emocionada se volteó para atravesar al robot con uno de sus cuchillos.

 **-¿Cómo lo estará haciendo Izuku ahora?-** , se preguntaba Toga con algo de intriga mientras retiraba su brazo del robot dejando que este caiga al suelo derrotado.

Luego volteo a ver el cielo y notó como poco a poco el cielo se estaba nublando y ante esto Toga sonrió feliz obteniendo su respuesta para luego ir en busca de otros robots que estuvieran en callejones aislados.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo A***_

En el campo de batalla A las cosas estaban muy movidas debido a un cierto rubio que atraía la atención de todos los robots hacia él. Bakugou se encontraba en medio de una manzana sobre una gran pila de Robots derrotados mientras que con sus explosiones derrotaba a otros que venían a por él.

 **¡52 puntos y subiendo perras!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con una gran sonrisa muy emocionada y algo desquiciada mientras que con sus fuertes explosiones derrotaba a varios 3 puntos que lo querían rodear.

 **-¡MUERAN MALDITOS!-** , grito Katsuki lleno de adrenalina y emoción mientras que miraba al cielo y apretaba los puños llamando la atención de más robots y causando un poco de temor en los aspirantes que lo veían pensando que era una bestia salvaje.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo B***_

Devuelta en el campo de batalla B se podía apreciar como los aspirantes lograban destruir con sus Quirks a los robots y algunos lograban salvar a otros que iban a ser atacados de improvisto.

De fondo se podía apreciar a un rubio expulsando rayos plasma de un aparato ubicado encima de su ombligo mientras parecía decir algunas palabras en francés y hacía poses extrañas como si se estuviera luciendo.

La chica castaña que ayudó a Izuku algo cansada tocaba a los robots con la palma de sus manos causando que estos se elevaran en el aire hasta que al llegar a cierta altura los liberaba al volver a juntar sus manos, luego los robots caían al suelo para estrellarse y después explotar.

 **-L-Llevo 28 puntos-** , decía la chica con voz entrecortada y tomando unas profundas respiraciones demostrando lo cansada que estaba. Luego se volvió a mover en busca de más robots para pelear.

Por otra parte el chico con gafas que hablo con Izuku estaba moviéndose a altas velocidades debido a unos tubos de escape que salían de sus pantorrillas permitiéndole también así patear con fuerza a los robots destruyéndolos y causando que explotaran.

 **-¡46 puntos!-** , exclamaba el chico con seriedad llevando la cuenta de cuantos puntos tiene para después seguir corriendo rápidamente para ayudar un poco al chico rubio del láser del ombligo que parecía sentir dolor de estómago y estaba siendo rodeado por varios robots.

Mientras todo eso ocurría en los distintos campos, en una sala había varias figuras monitoreando a través de un gran número de cámaras a los aspirantes. Esas figuras eran el profesorado de la academia Yuuei que estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa viendo atentamente el desempeño de los chicos.

 **-En el examen hay examinadores que nos dicen cuántos villanos hay y en donde-** , decía el director de Yuuei llamado Nezu, su apariencia parecía ser un pequeño rata, oso, cosa de pequeña estatura con pelaje blanco y con traje.

 **-En los combate es necesario estar calmado en todo momento para afrontar bien la situación-** , decía el director Nezu con una sonrisa mientras observaba junto con los otros profesores unas cámaras como el chico de gafas y el rubio del láser del ombligo peleaban contra los robots que querían rodearlos.

 **-Utilizar tus habilidades para reconocer el entorno y localizar a los enemigos son atributos esenciales para tener una ventaja en cualquier situación-** , siguió hablando Nezu con calma y miraba otra cámara donde por separado aparecía un chico con 6 brazos viendo todo el lugar localizando enemigos mientras que en otra cámara estaba una chica con vestimenta punk utilizando su Quirk contra el suelo para localizar otros robots.

 **-La agilidad y el instinto son también unos grandes factores que puede ser utilizados de una gran variedad de maneras-** , prosiguió hablando el director viendo otras cámaras como Toga y Katsuki derrotaban a sus enemigos con habilidad y velocidad como si se movieran por puro instinto.

Después el director y el resto de profesores voltearon la vista hacia uno de los monitores donde pudieron ver como Izuku utilizaba su Quirk de hielo para atravesar a varios robots mientras que liberaba varios rayos rojos de electricidad que atravesaron o inmovilizaron a todos los robots con los que estaba luchando.

 **-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-** , exclamó el director y algunos otros profesores mientras que otros abrían los ojos mostrando sorpresa ante tal joven que estaba presentando varios Quirks. Luego Izuku en la cámara voló en dirección a otro edificio mientras que tenía una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada en su rostro.

 **-¡Ese chico está presentando muchos Quirks!-** , decía un profesor con un traje rojo y el cabello blanco con asombro y muy sorprendido mientras que posaba ambas manos sobre la mesa y se paraba de su asiento siguiendo los movimientos de Izuku por las cámaras.

 **-¡¿Quién en ese chico?!-** , preguntaba otro héroe con una apariencia extraña como si estuviera cubierto de cemento mientras que se mostraba muy intrigado y sorprendido.

Él junto a todos observaban como el joven peliverde llegaba a un callejón donde había varios robots de 3 puntos para lanzarles una gran cantidad de llamas de fuego de color negro azabache desde su brazo izquierdo destruyéndolos con facilidad, pero este fuego causó que la manga de su sudadera negra se quemara dejando su fuerte brazo y parte de su pectoral izquierdo al descubierto.

 **-Es el ingresante número 9986, Izuku Midoriya de 15 años de edad-** , respondía un profesor de un cabello largo y negro con calma mientras veía en una lista de aspirantes la identidad del joven. Aunque lo ocultara estaba igual de sorprendido por el desempeño del peliverde y el hecho de los presentar esos poderosos Quirks.

 **-¿Cuál son sus Quirks?-** , preguntó un profesor con apariencia animal como si fuera una bestia. El profesor pelinegro con calma reviso más a fondo los papeles de Izuku para luego responder.

 **-No lo coloco, solo escribió "Son muchos como para escribirlos"-** , respondía el héroe pelinegro con una leve sonrisa debido a que le dio gracia lo que escribió el peliverde. Esta respuesta causó que un rubio con traje amarillo de gran tamaño y una mujer con una vestimenta sexy se rieran un poco.

 **-¡Está acabando con la mayoría de robots, los demás participantes apenas y si podrán derrotar algunos!-** , decía sorprendido otro profesor con vestimenta de vaquero y una máscara que cubría su rostro.

Al escuchar esto All Might que se había terminado de reír se paró de su asiento con una gran sonrisa atrayendo la atención hacia sí.

 **-Así es la realidad de los héroes profesionales, tienes que hacerte camino tu solo sobre el resto de héroes-** , decía el héroe número uno con las manos en su cintura mientras observaba como su alumno seguía destruyendo robots y ayudando mucho a varios que estaban en peligro.

 **-Definitivamente ese chico es muy prometedor-** , dijo una heroína de cabello negro con una leve sonrisa algo picara mientras observaba atentamente como el joven y atractivo peliverde estaba ayudando a un grupo que estaba siendo atacado con sus brazos/cuchillas.

 **-Entonces es momento de que dificultemos esta prueba-** , dijo Nezu con una leve sonrisa algo malévola aunque no perceptible por su lindo rostro de animal mientras que apretaba un gran botón rojo.

Después de presionar ese botón se sintió un temblor todos los campos de batalla debido a que algo se había activado, aunque para ser más precisos cuatro máquinas se habían encendido, las cuales llamarían mucho la atención de todos los aspirantes.

De regreso en el examen hubo un gran temblor que llamo la atención de todos los aspirantes que estaban derrotando a los pocos robots que quedaban. Después se alzó una gran cortina de humo y se pudo apreciar como un inmenso robot de una altura mayor que la de todos los edificios destruía parte de uno causando que cayeran varios escombros.

Todos los jóvenes veían esto asustados y asombrados hasta que uno grito, **-¡EL 0 PUNTOS!-** , causando que todos comenzaran a correr alejándose del imponente robot que solo decía en forma de bucle: _"DESTRUCCIÓN INMINENTE, MUERTE ASEGURADA"_ para asustar a los chicos y luego dar un gran pisotón que creo una corriente de aire que provocó que varios casi salieran volando.

Izuku veía esto con calma y una mirada fría pensando en si le convenía gastar el poco tiempo que le quedaba de la prueba para luchar contra tan inmenso robot. Pero cuando observó que empezó a destruir varios edificios causando que sus escombros cayeran amenazando con aplastar a algunos aspirantes el peliverde con velocidad comenzó a destruir dichas escombros con su hielo, con los rayos rojos, con las flamas negras y con sus brazos simplemente compuestos de metal para salvarlos a todos.

Luego el peliverde cuando vio que todos estaban a salvo se fue volando en la dirección opuesta de donde venía el robot para después aterrizar en el suelo y comenzar a correr hasta que un sonido lo detuvo.

 **-¡ITEE!-** , fue el grito de dolor de una chica proveniente de detrás de él causando que volteara la mirada lentamente para ver que causó ese sonido. Cuando observa bien ve a la chica castaña que lo ayudó tratando de quitarse un gran escombro del pie con muchísimo esfuerzo.

 **-¡Ayuda!, ¡ayúdenme por favor!-** , pedía la chica con miedo temiendo por su vida mientras que trataba de quitarse dicho escombro con su Quirk pero su cansancio se lo impedía.

El peliverde con una mirada muy seria y por puro instinto mientras que apretaba los puños comenzó a correr en dirección al gran robot para salvar a la chica que necesitaba ayuda. Pasó rápidamente al lado del pelinegro con gafas que estaba huyendo del robot causando que este se detuviera algo confuso.

 **(¿Qué tiene planeado hacer?)** , se preguntaba el chico de gafas muy confuso y bastante intrigado mientras que volteaba la mirada para ver como el peliverde con determinación en su mirada corría en dirección al intimidante e inmenso robot.

Al estar relativamente cerca vio como el robot estaba por pisar a la chica por lo que lanzo un aro de Immobilize en dirección al pie del robot deteniéndolo en seco sorprendiendo a la chica y al resto de personas que lo veían.

 **-No hay ninguna ventaja o mérito al vencer al villano de 0 puntos-** , decía All Might con una gran sonrisa y de manera alegre mientras que él junto con los demás profesores veían atentamente al peliverde.

Luego Izuku se inclinó activando el One For All en sus piernas tomando impulso para después saltar con mucha fuerza causando un cráter en el suelo para salir disparado a gran velocidad en dirección al gran robot.

 **¡FLUUUUUUUSH!**

Fue el sonido que se produjo ante la velocidad con la que Izuku salió disparado hacia el gran robot. Luego en el aire recogió su brazo derecho para apretar su puño con mucha fuerza y así cargarlo por completo con el One For All causando que de tanto poder la manga que cubría su brazo se destruyera completamente revelando su brazo con esa característica apariencia rojiza con rayos verdes.

Luego en el aire recordó unas palabras de su maestro All Might: "¡Cuando utilices el One For All grita desde lo más profundo de tu alma y con determinación para liberar todo tu poder con unas palabras!…" recordaba Izuku durante el vuelo hacia el rostro del gran robot.

 **¡FWOOOOOOOSH!**

Es el sonido de las llamas de color negro azabache que envolvieron el brazo de Izuku mientras este apretaba los dientes con fuerza.

 **¡SHHIUUUUMM!**

Fue lo que se escuchó cuando rayos de color rojo carmesí emanaban del brazo del peliverde que junto a las llamas negras dejaban detrás del joven una estela muy impresionante.

Luego el peliverde respiro profundo para tomar aire desde el fondo de su ser demostrando que de verdad quería salvar a la chica.

 **-¡Pero eso presenta la oportunidad para brillar intensamente y elevarse a la superficie a vista de todos!-** , exclamaba All Might ardiendo en emoción y de manera inspiradora mientras que a cada momento que veía a su alumno demostrar tanto poder se alegraba aún más.

 **¡TOTALLY SMAAAAAASH!**

 **¡POOOOOOOOW!**

Fue el sonido del colosal impacto al encontrarse el puño de Izuku con el rostro del Robot cuando Izuku le golpeó de manera ascendente. Acto seguido la cabeza del robot gigante se hundió por el fuerte impacto y en un visto y no visto desapareció de la vista de todos desprendiéndose del cuerpo y saliendo disparada hacia el cielo nublado causando que por la fuerza se despejara.

Todos incluyendo a los héroes profesionales estaban con la quijada abierta y con los ojos como platos mientras que observaban el cuerpo sin cabeza del gran robot. All Might por su parte estaba gratamente sorprendido mientras que mantenía una gran y deslumbrante sonrisa de orgullo.

Pero la cosa no terminaba allí porque Izuku seguía impulsado en el aire hacia arriba por la cantidad de impulso que tomó, quedando de esta forma a una altura lo suficientemente alta como para ver que muy a lo lejos fuera de los límites del campo B estaban las otras 3 ciudades.

A Izuku se le ocurrió una idea ante esto y con una sonrisa emocionada cerro sus ojos para abrirlos después pero estos se veían diferentes. Estos no tenían ninguna característica normal de un ojo y tan solo eran unos globos oculares con lo que parecían ser estrellas dentro, algo así como si tuviera al cosmos galáctico dentro de sus globos oculares.

Activo rápidamente su Quirk para visualizar como en las ciudades A, C Y D estaban otros robots de 0 puntos armando un alboroto y a punto de hacerle daño a varios aspirantes. Ante esto sonrió de manera desafiante para cargar sus dos puños en el aire para utilizar Pulse a toda potencia siendo respaldado con el One For All dirigiendo primero sus dos puños en dos direcciones diferentes apuntando a las ciudades A Y D, para después juntar ambos brazos en su cintura cargándolos para luego dar un súper pulso de aire con ambos puños juntos en dirección a la ciudad C que era la más cercana.

Los tres pulsos a una gran velocidad salieron disparados en esas 3 direcciones causando que por donde ellos pasaban se despejara el cielo y que se sintiera el poder del viento amenazando con llevarse todo a su paso.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo A***_

Katsuki en el campo A estaba derrotando a varios robots de 3 puntos para después visualizar como un gran robot que era el 0 puntos se acercaba a él. Al parecer ese robot apareció en la otra punta de la ciudad y le costó su tiempo llegar hasta Katsuki que atraía la atención de todos los robots debido a su "nivel de peligro".

 **-¡ESO ES, VEN HACIA MI BASTARDO!-** , exclamaba el rubio con emoción y una gran sonrisa salvaje y agresiva dirigida al gran robot que quizás le podría presentar un reto.

Cerca del robot estaban varios aspirantes huyendo de los escombros que causaban el robot pero por esquivarlos fueron muy lentos y el gran robot estaba por pisarlos con fuerza hasta que…

 **¡FLUUUSH!**

Recibió un fuerte golpe de aire proveniente del campo B que causó que su cabeza fuera atravesada y se cayera de lado contra un edificio no lastimando a nadie.

 **-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creerse lo que veía, de la nada un fuerte pulso de aire había derribado al gran robot justo frente suyo. De la nada recordó los acontecimientos con el villano de lodo y como Izuku daba un golpe que causo una fuerte corriente de aire.

 **(¡¿Este fue Deku?!, ¡Imposible!-)** , pensaba Katsuki apretando los dientes y con muchísima frustración mientras que veía como todos los chicos veían al derrotado robot confusos pero agradecidos con quien sea que lo haya derrotado.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo D***_

En el campo D las cosas no eran exactamente tranquilas debido a que varios aspirantes luchaban contra el 0 puntos con sus llamativos Quirks sin poder derribarlo. Un chico con cabeza de cuervo y con un extraño ser de sombras saliendo de su espalda trataban de destruirle los pies pero era muy resistente.

Un chico rubio que controlaba la electricidad estaba con cara de tonto caminando por allí debido a que utilizo mucho su Quirk contra el gran robot sin lograr ningún resultado. Otro muchacho era uno con cabello rojo que tenía endurecidos sus brazos solo ayudaba a las chicos a escapar de los escombros que causaba el gran robot.

Toga por su parte no era tonta para enfrentarse a eso con unos simples cuchillos por lo que se quedó en un tejado a una distancia segura mientras veía como todos luchaban contra el inmenso robot.

Luego la rubia se percató de que el villano robótico caminaba en dirección a pisar a una chica de cabello y piel rosada que había sido acorralada entre varios escombros y con mucha prisa trataba de librarse de los gruesos escombros con su ácido.

Toga a gran velocidad y por puro instinto ya se encontraba saltando de azotea en azotea para llegar rápidamente donde la chica rosada. No recordaba haber sentido esa sensación dentro de sí que le impulsaba a salvar a otras personas pero solo obedeció sintiendo que era lo que debía hacer.

 **-¡Yo te ayudo!-** , exclamaba Toga con decisión y una mirada seria mientras que se ubicaba al frente de la chica para tratar de levantar los inmensos escombros de edificio que la tenían cautiva. La chica se sorprendió al ver a la rubia ayudándola pero aun así era demasiado riesgoso para ella.

 **-¡Huye rápido antes de que también te aplaste!-** , exclamaba la chica de piel rosada con preocupación y muy temerosa mientras que trataba de liberar más ácido para derretir los escombros. Toga no hizo caso y siguió tratando de liberarla pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para levantar semejante escombro.

El pie del gran robot se acercaba y Toga más que temer por su vida temía no poder ayudar a la pelirosa por lo que tan solo se paró para extender los brazos con la intención de detener la pisada del gran robot, lo cual era completamente una locura y ella ya lo sabía, ahora ella pensaba que era la tonta pero aun así no se arrepentía.

 **-¡No te dejare aquí!-** , exclamó con fuerza y con los ojos cerrados causando que la chica de cabello rosado se sienta muy conmovida pero luego teme por la seguridad de la rubia que quería ayudarla. Luego ambas cerraron los ojos esperando el final hasta que…

 **¡FLUUUUUUUSH!**

El gran robot recibió un potente golpe de una corriente de aire que lo recibió de frente causando que cayera para atrás con la cara aboyada, hundida y algo desprendida de su cuerpo causando que todos los aspirantes allí se sorprendieran en gran medida.

De la nada un gran golpe de aire viene y derrota al robot que ellos con tanto esfuerzo han tratado de derribar con mucho esfuerzo. La chica rosada y Toga al ver esto sonrieron para después suspirar aliviadas de estar a salvo.

 **-¡Vaya, hasta lograste llegar hasta aquí!-** , exclamó Toga con alegría y con una gran sonrisa mientras que seguía con la mirada el rastro de nubes despejadas de donde provenía el pulso sabiendo que fue Izuku quien la salvó con su Quirk Pulse y el de visión.

 **(¡Eres increíble Izuku-kun!)** , pensaba Toga muy agradecida y feliz de tener al peliverde cubriéndole la espalda aun si estaban tan separados. Luego con calma ayudo a salir a la chica de cabello rosado conversando con ella y simpatizando muy bien para después en el poco tiempo que quedaba luchar en equipo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo C***_

Por su parte en la ciudad C era una catástrofe el caos que estaba causando el 0 puntos debido a que varios aspirantes estaban siendo acorralados contra los límites de la ciudad mientras que luchaban contra un inmensa cantidad de robots y el 0 puntos se acercaba de manera imponente.

Se visualizaba a simple vista a un pequeño chico de cabello morado que estaba llorando suplicando por su vida mientras que estaba en posición fetal en el suelo. También estaba un chico pelinegro que sacaba cintas de sus codos tratando de inmovilizar a los enemigos para huir pero era inútil cuando eran tantos.

También se pudo visualizar a una chica con rasgos de rana y unos grandes ojos que con su lengua y dando saltos ayudaba lo más que podía para derrotar a los numerosos robots antes de que llegara el 0 puntos.

No les era posible salir de ese lugar y tan solo podían esperar que alguien con un Quirk ventajoso les apoyase para huir pero al igual que en las otras dos ciudades el gran robot recibió un muy potente golpe en la cabeza por la parte de atrás causando que su cabeza se desprenda de su cuerpo y que por su altura sobrepase los límites de la ciudad cayendo en la zona de afuera en la que no había nada.

La inmensa cantidad de aire causo que todos los robots salieran volando contra los muros explotando al impactar mientras que los aspirantes se ocultaron en callejones para no salir volando por tan poderosa presión de aire.

Quien sea que los haya ayudado era increíblemente poderoso como para derrotar a tan gran máquina con solo la presión de aire. Pero lo que ningún aspirante de cada ciudad sabía era que lo mismo había ocurrido en las otras.

* * *

 _ ***Devuelta en el campo B***_

Volviendo al momento donde Izuku dio sus golpes de Pulse, el peliverde con velocidad bajo apoyándose de su Quirk Flight para llegar lo más rápido posible al suelo para congelar el cuerpo sin cabeza del 0 puntos para que así no le cayera a la chica castaña que estaba con la boca abierta muy sorprendida.

 **-¡VENCIÓ AL 0 PUNTOS DE UN GOLPE!-** , exclamaba un aspirante SORPRENDIDO al extremo mientras que caía de trasero señalando al peliverde que descendía al suelo respirando profundamente pareciendo sonreír.

 **-Es un monstruo, no quisiera enfrentarme contra él-** , decía otro chico con algo de miedo en su tono mientras que se abrazaba así mismo deseando nunca pelear contra el peliverde.

 **-¿Cómo es que tiene varios Quirks?-** , preguntaba una chica con mucha intriga dejando de lado lo sorprendida que estaba. Después de todo nunca se había conocido a alguien que presentará más de un Quirk en la sociedad. **(Nadie que el público y la sociedad civil supiera :v)**

Mientras tanto en la sala de monitoreo de las pruebas todos los héroes/profesores se encontraban completamente sorprendidos y atónitos ante lo que habían presenciado. El peliverde con varios Quirks no solo logró vencer al 0 puntos, sino que los venció a todos!.

 **-¡E-Esto nunca había pasado antes, los cuatro 0 puntos han sido vencidos!-** , exclamaba Snipe muy sorprendido por debajo de su máscara.

 **-Estoy igual de sorprendida que usted-** , dijo la heroína pelinegra con una gran sonrisa hipnotizada viendo al peliverde y sus fuertes brazos al descubierto con el suéter rasgado. Aunque ella estaba sorprendidísima por el poder del peliverde estaba más pendiente en la atractiva apariencia del joven.

 **(¡Eres asombroso joven Midoriya, cada vez me impresionas más!)** , pensaba All Might con mucha emoción y orgullo dirigido hacia su alumno. Sabía que podría vencer al 0 puntos si se lo proponía pero hacerlo como lo hizo y además derrotarlos a todos era superar sus expectativas abismalmente.

 **-¡ESE ACTO ES DEL AUTO-SACRIFICIO QUE DEBE PRESENTAR TODO HEROE, JAJAJAJA!-** , exclama All Might sin ya poder aguantar toda la emoción que estaba guardando causando que después comenzara reír a carcajadas mientras irradiaba energía y espíritu recibiendo apoyo de los demás profesores que opinaban lo mismo.

 **-Increíble, ¿cómo es que…-** , decía sorprendido el héroe pelinegro de cabello largo preguntándose como ese peliverde podía ser así de fuerte para después quedarse viendo sus papeles con intenciones de investigar más a fondo al chico.

En el campo B todos veían atónitos al peliverde, quien al apenas recuperarse del cansancio que sintió al gastar tanta energía en sus potentes ataques fue a ayudar a la castaña que por el fuerte golpe que dio Izuku fue liberada del escombro que la retenía. Pero aun así estaba en el suelo mirando sorprendida como se acercaba el peliverde que es su salvador, su héroe.

 **-¡TERMINO LA PRUEBA YEEEEAAAH!-** , exclamó Present Mic con alegría y mucha emoción dejando salir toda la sorpresa en ese grito de ánimo que principalmente era dirigido al peliverde que había dado todo un show, ¡YEEEAAHH!.

 **(¡Oh dios mío!, ¡gracias a dios está a salvo joder!, creo que me excedí mucho con el Totally Smash)** , pensaba el peliverde increíblemente aliviado mientras que sentía como a cada paso que daba sus ojos le dolían fuertemente por usar mucho Perfect Cube y el Quirk de visión. Sus brazos y piernas que las sobrecargo con el 100 % del One For All estaban tiesas y era una suerte que aun pudiera moverlas sin haber esperado unos minutos.

También estaba el cansancio extremo por usar en gran medida Frost cosa que lo tenía realmente exhausto y al borde de caer desmayado. Sumándole el ardor de utilizar mucho sus llamas de fuego y los varios espasmos que sentía por utilizar en exceso las rayos rojos.

En definitiva aunque era asombroso utilizar varios Quirks distintos al mismo tiempo, era increíblemente perjudicial para él. Si no tuviera un Quirks de curación y regeneración hasta ya podría estar muerto ante tantas repercusiones a las que se ve expuesto su cuerpo.

 **-Hola de nuevo, ¿estás bien?, déjame te ayudo-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa amable mientras se acercaba a la castaña ignorando todo el sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo. La chica en respuesta sonrió algo alegre y nerviosa pero sobre todo agradecida.

 **-M-Muchas gracias, e-estuviste increi ¡AY!-** , respondía la chica con algo voz tartamuda al principio mientras trataba de pararse pero fue interrumpida por su grito causado por el increíble dolor que tenía en su pie causando que perdiera el equilibrio y casi cayera contra el suelo, pero Izuku se apresuró y la sostuvo evitando que llegara al piso.

 **-Tranquilízate, ya te llevare a que te revisen-** , dijo el peliverde con una amable y calmada sonrisa llena de calor y preocupación mientras que miraba intensamente a la chica. Luego la cargo estilo nupcial con sus brazos al descubierto.

 **-G-Gracias…-** , agradecía la castaña con nervios y un rubor algo fuerte mientras que estaba algo apenada por ser cargada de esa forma además de sentir los fuertes brazos del peliverde.

 **-¿Por qué de repente estabas enferma y débil?-** , preguntó Izuku con algo de intriga mientras caminaba en dirección al grupo de aspirantes que parecían estar descansando después de la agotadora prueba.

 **-Pues… es el efecto secundario de mi Quirk, cuando lo utilizo mucho y me sobre esfuerzo me causa… nauseas-** , respondió la chica con algo de pena por hablar sobre tan vergonzosa repercusión que tenía su Quirk.

 **(Te entiendo MUY bien)** , pensaba Izuku con cansancio y fatiga sabiendo mejor que nadie lo molestas que pueden ser las repercusiones de un Quirk.

 **-De cualquier manera gracias…-** , volvía a agradecer la castaña con una sonrisa linda dirigida al peliverde para después dejar un silencio debido a que no sabía el nombre del chico.

 **-Izuku, Izuku Midoriya, un placer conocerte…-** , se presentaba el peliverde con una gran sonrisa mientras que mejoraba el agarre con que sostenía a la chica para dejar también un silencio.

 **-Mi nombre es U-Uraraka Ochako-** , se presentó por fin la ahora reconocida Uraraka con un leve tono nervioso para después devolverle la sonrisa a su héroe.

 **-Un placer conocerte Uraraka-** , dijo Izuku con emoción y una sonrisa brillante que dejo hipnotizada a Uraraka por unos segundos hasta que despertó de su trance.

 **-¡Igualmente Izuku-kun!-** , respondió Uraraka con la misma emoción que el peliverde mientras que ya estaban llegando con el grupo de aspirantes del grupo B que veían sorprendidos y asombrados al peliverde susurrando halagos y comentarios de su asombro.

 **(Ellos acaso no se dieron cuenta?, lo hizo para salvarla a ella)** , pensaba el chico de lentes mirando al peliverde sosteniendo a Ochako. **(Aun así yo no la fui a salvar… seguramente si no estuviera en un examen lo habría hecho)** , pensaba el pelinegro con algo de frustración mientras apretaba los puños pensando en que él estaba huyendo mientras que el peliverde se mostró determinado a salvarla.

 **(Pero si de algo estoy seguro es… que fuera o no fuera un examen él lo habría hecho no importa cuántas veces fuera)** , se dijo el pelinegro con una leve sonrisa debido a que eso le quedo bien en claro cuando por fracciones de segundos notó la intensa mirada de Izuku.

 **-¡Buen trabajo a todos!-** , felicitó una pequeña ancianita de corta estatura que se sostenía sobre un bastón con forma de jeringuilla. Su atuendo consta de un pantalón negro, una blusa atada por el medio por su cinturón y una bata de laboratorio. Su cabello está atado a una malla y tiene de adorno una jeringuilla en él.

 **-¡Es la columna vertebral de Yuuei, es la enfermera Recovery Girl!-** , exclamaba el chico rubio del láser del ombligo mientras que apuntaba a la ancianita que pasaba de chico en chico curándolos con un beso para luego darles un caramelo.

 **-Lo hiciste increíble chico-** , felicitó la viejita Recovery Girl con una sonrisa amable mientras que se paraba en frente del alto peliverde que con delicadeza bajaba a Uraraka.

 **-Gracias, pero podría curarla rápido por favor-** , pedía Izuku con cortesía y respeto en su voz mientras que le sonreía a Recovery Girl.

 **MUACK**

La viejita beso a Uraraka en el brazo porque si causando que un pequeño aura rosada envuelva a la castaña causando que esta se muestre con mejor salud y menos cansancio y mareos.

 **-¡Ya me siento mejor!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con alegría mientras que ya podía mover sus pies sin que le doliera el tobillo y tampoco tenía casi mareos. El peliverde le sonrió a Uraraka para asentir sintiéndose muy aliviado de que ella se encontrara bien.

 **-¿Alguien más está herido?-** , preguntaba Recovery Girl con amabilidad mientras que verificaba si alguien más necesitaba ser curado. La verdad lo que abarcaba su mente era el asombroso espectáculo que dio el chico peliverde que madera de héroe tenia sí o sí.

 **-(¿Cómo le habrá ido a Toga?)** , se preguntaba Izuku con algo de curiosidad mientras volteaba la vista en dirección a ciudad D. Sabía que a su amiga le habrá ido excelente pero aun así quería saber de una vez cómo es que lo hizo y cómo se sintió. Aunque seguramente la rubia no pararía de hablar de eso por lo que tarde o temprano se enteraría de todo detalle.

* * *

 _ ***1 Semana Después***_

Pasó una semana desde el examen práctico y Toga e Izuku pasaron el tiempo como de costumbre como si no hubiese pasado nada. No tenían muchas preocupaciones y tan solo mencionaron lo que hicieron durante las pruebas con mucho detalles debido a la insistencia de Toga.

Ahora Izuku estaba en el sofá de la sala leyendo un manga de piratas y frutas que otorgan poderes mientras que Toga fue a la puerta para atender a quien haya tocado el timbre segundos antes.

 **-¡IZUKU!-** , exclamó Toga desde la puerta de la casa con fuerza causando que el peliverde alertado con rapidez saltara del sofá para llegar velozmente a su lado después de una pequeña carrera.

 **-¡¿Qué paso Toga?!-** , preguntó Izuku muy preocupado por su amiga para verla a ella con una gran sonrisa mientras sostenía un paquete y un sobre que tenían la insignia de Yuuei.

 **-¡Acaban de llegar de Yuuei!-** , respondía Toga con muchísima emoción mientras daba unos saltitos muy alegre y con altas expectativas esperando haber entrado.

El peliverde abre los ojos sorprendido y también se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro para después con la rubia ir al sofá para abrir las cosas que por una semana han esperado.

 **-¿Por qué nada más tú recibes una carta?-** , preguntó Izuku con algo de intriga mientras se fijaba en ese detalle. Era extraño el hecho de que se lo notificarán de maneras diferentes pero Toga sin importarle mucho con una sonrisa se encogió de hombros

 **-¡No tengo ni idea, pero lo que sí sé es que la abriré primera!-** , exclamaba Toga muy alegre y con muchísima emoción que era perceptible desde lejos. Izuku sonrió feliz al ver a su amiga así para después ver como Toga abre el sobre para leerlo atentamente con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Entré…-** , dijo la rubia en un susurro para sí misma que fue oído por Izuku. Era como si ella misma se estuviera convenciendo de la maravillosa noticia. Ella había logrado entrar a la mejor escuela de héroes de todo Japón.

 **¡ENTRÉ, SIIII!-** , exclamaba Toga muy feliz y animada parándose del sofá con rapidez para empezar a saltar de alegría extendiendo las manos al aire con el sobre aun en sus manos.

 **-¡Me alegro por ti Toga!-** , felicitaba Izuku con alegría y con una gran sonrisa muy contento por su mejor amiga, la cual desde hace muchos meses estaba ansiosa por entrar a Yuuei y ahora lo había logrado dejando en claro que todos sus esfuerzos dieron frutos.

El peliverde luego miro su paquete para desenvolverlo con cuidado, una vez término se revelo que adentro estaba un disco con una esfera en medio aparentando ser algo así como esos hologramas experimentales que estaban saliendo recientemente.

 **-Ahora…esto será un holograma o algo?-** , decía el peliverde algo confundido por la verdadera funcionalidad del disco mientras que se paraba de su puesto para apagar las luces. Luego puso el disco sobre la mesa con calma mientras que Toga muy emocionada se fue a su cuarto para colgar la carta en uno de sus muros.

El aparato al momento que Izuku toco su centro dejo salir una proyección que apareció frente a Izuku. **-¡ESTOY AQUÍ EN UN HOLOGRAMA SORPRENDIENDOTE!-** , exclamaba All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras que estaba vestido con un traje de negocios amarillo a rayas para sorpresa de Izuku que no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto.

 **-¿All Might?, ¿qué haces allí?, ¿qué es esto exactamente?-** , bombardeaba a preguntas Izuku sin comprender como su maestro estaba en un holograma enviado por Yuuei hasta que usó ese brillante cerebro detectivesco suyo para resolver el misterio.

Si no había hablado con All Might durante semanas era porque el héroe bien podría estarse estableciendo en la ciudad para ser de alguna manera integrante en Yuuei, lo más posible es que fuera como profesor y por eso es que aparecería en el holograma exclusivo para él.

 **-Disculpa que no me haya podido contactar antes joven Midoriya, es que me estaba mudando a la ciudad para ser profesor en Yuuei-** , decía All Might con tranquilidad mientras que veía a su alumno, el cual mentalmente solo decía para sí mismo "era elemental mi querido Watson" mientras que solo asentía con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

 **-Está bien, vamos a lo bueno de verdad que seguro te va a gustar-** , comentó el héroe numero uno con emoción notable para Izuku, el cual presto atención con serenidad porque ahora su maestro le diría lo que ha estado esperando desde hace una semana.

 **-En el examen escrito por unos 3 puntos de diferencia quedaste de primero siendo la mejor nota-** , notificó el rubio con alegría dando unos aplausos a su alumno que quedó por poco por encima de otra alumna muy inteligente de apellido Yaoyorozu.

 **-No me esperaba que quedara de primero, seguro fue solo suerte-** , respondía el peliverde con serenidad y una leve sonrisa algo avergonzada debido a que en serio pensaba que su lugar lo obtuvo por pura suerte. De verdad que su humildad podría llegar a ser molesta cuando no se da cuenta de todo lo bueno que hace.

 **-¡Dejando de lado tu modestia, en el examen práctico con tu increíble desempeño obtuviste 146 puntos de Villano siendo el que tiene el puntaje más alto de todos!-** , exclamaba All Might con mucho orgullo mientras que detrás de él aparece mucha serpentina y un sonido de fondo de trompetas, causando que poco a poco el corazón de Izuku se vaya apretando mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

 **-Lo hice, en serio lo hice-** , se decía así mismo el peliverde con mucha felicidad mientras que poco a poco recordaba todos los insultos que le decían que nunca podría ser un héroe y que debería rendirse.

 **-Pero espera hasta que termine de hablar que esto se pone mejor, ahora quiero que mires este video-** , dijo All Might con emoción en su tono atrayendo la atención de su alumno peliverde para después poner en el holograma un video para luego reproducirlo.

 **-Disculpe…etto, tengo algo que decirle-** , decía Uraraka tratando de decirle algo a un héroe que por lo poco que se ve de vestimenta parecería ser Present Mic.

 **-¿Uraraka?-** , pregunto Izuku confundido e intrigado por la presencia de la chica en el video que le enseñaba All Might.

 **-Ella vino después del examen para negociar con nosotros sobre algo-** , respondía All Might con alegría para agrandar el video.

 **-…Al chico de cabello verde, alto y con pecas ¿se le podría dar algunos de mis puntos?-** , preguntaba Uraraka con algo de timidez mientras que tenía sus manos entrelazadas a modo de súplica mientras miraba a Present Mic.

Esto sorprendió a Izuku el cual no esperaba que la castaña propusiera eso. Después de todo ¿qué hizo él para merecer su acto de gentileza?, era la pregunta que se hacia el peliverde.

 **-Él es un chico muy amable que de verdad merece entrar a la academia…¡Si no fuera por él no sé si estaría si quiera aquí, EL ME SALVÓ CUANDO NECESITE AYUDA!...así que por favor-** , decía Uraraka con sentimiento y convicción para después solo bajar la mirada susurrando "quiero que entre, él se lo merece" para luego ser pausado el video. Ante esto Izuku sintió como su corazón por momentos se aceleró y se alegró por las intenciones de Uraraka.

 **-Debido a tus acciones heroicas causaste que otros actuaran, el examen de ingreso no solo toma en cuenta los puntos de villanos-** , decía All Might con alegría y calma mientras que la imagen del video desaparecía dejando solo a All Might frente a un telón rojo.

 **-¿No creerás que una escuela rechazaría a aquellos que hacen el bien y demuestran lo que es ser un héroe, verdad?-** , preguntaba el rubio con emoción y una brillante sonrisa mientras que observaba como Izuku abría lentamente los ojos ante las palabras tan conmovedoras y significativas de su maestro a quien veía como una padre de alguna forma.

 **-¡Sabes muy bien al igual que yo que un héroe no solamente es aquel que pelea contra los villanos, sino que también arriesga su propia vida para salvar al inocente que necesite ayuda!-** , exclamó All Might con felicidad mientras que apretaba un puño frente así de manera inspiradora causando que el peliverde recuerde la vez en la que protegió a un niño de los abusos de Kacchan y sus amigos.

 **-¡Por esta razón aunque no hubieras derrotado ningún villano hubieras estado aprobado gracias los puntos de rescate que son dados por el personal mismo de Yuuei!-** , continuó el héroe con alegría recordando como todos los profesores daban su grandiosa primera impresión de su alumno peliverde del cual estaba increíblemente orgulloso.

 **-¡Debido a que salvaste a muchos alumnos de los robots comunes y lograste salvar a muchos derrotando a LOS 4 DE 0 PUNTOS lograste obtener un puntaje de 170 puntos de héroe, algo que nunca antes se había visto en Yuuei!-** , anunció el héroe número uno con mucha alegría y felicidad mientras que detrás de él aparecía la lista de puntajes donde aparecía él en el primer puesto mientras que el resto no se veía bien por el gran cuerpo de All Might.

 **-¿En serio?, no esperaba que dieran tantos puntos por derrotarlos, de cualquier manera solo lo hice para ayudar a los demás aspirantes, no para ganar puntos-** , respondía el peliverde tratando de mantener la serenidad aunque por dentro se estuviera ablandando mucho al estar viviendo el momento que tanto espero desde que era pequeño y que seguro su madre hubiera querido ser testigo.

 **-¡Y eso es algo que te aplaudo con mucho orgullo joven Midoriya, lograste con tu esfuerzo entrar!-** , decía All Might mientras le aplaudía con mucha energía al peliverde el cual a cada momento que pasaba sentía como su sonrisa temblaba y sus ojos se humedecían un poco.

 **-Y por si te interesa… ¡Himiko Toga 70 puntos de villano y 30 puntos de rescate!… ¡Uraraka Ochako 47 puntos de villano!-** , anuncio el héroe numero uno sabiendo que su alumno posiblemente sintiera curiosidad por saber el puntaje de ambas chicas. El peliverde al ver los 30 puntos de rescate de Toga recordó cuando ella le hablo sobre que trato de salvar a una chica que si bien recuerda se llamaba Mina Ashido.

 **-¡Todos ustedes pasaron joven Midoriya!-** , exclamo el héroe con felicidad extendiéndole ambas manos a Izuku mientras que detrás de él salía confeti, serpentinas y una gran luz alumbró al héroe número uno causando que el momento sea más conmovedor.

Luego All Might con lentitud pero con una alegre sonrisa le extendió la mano a la pantalla como ofreciéndosela a Izuku, **-Ahora ven muchacho…-** , decía el héroe con una voz calmada causando que algunas lágrimas caigan por las mejillas del peliverde. -¡ **Esta es TU ACADEMIA DE HÉROES!-** , exclamó el héroe favorito de Izuku dándole la bienvenida a la academia a la que deseo entrar desde hace muchos años.

 **(Mama, lo hice en serio, logre entrar a Yuuei)** , pensaba el peliverde para sí mismo mientras bajaba la mirada limpiándose las lágrimas con su camisa imaginándose lo feliz que estaría su mamá al enterarse de que ahora si podría cumplir su sueño.

Imaginarla a ella con una gran sonrisa mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas orgullosa de su hijo era devastador. Pensar que ella podría despedirla el primer día de clases así como había hecho toda su vida era el anhelo del peliverde pero ahora lo que importaba era seguir adelante. No solo por él, sino por su maestro, los antiguos portadores del One For All, todos los inocentes, Toga y por supuesto su madre que quisiera que él siguiera adelante con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡SI SENSEI!-** , exclamó Izuku en respuesta mientras que sonreía como en mucho tiempo no hacía. Su gran sonrisa llena de alegría y sentimientos alegro mucho al héroe que después de despedirse con la mano apago el holograma dejando a Izuku en el sofá aun manteniendo su sonrisa desde lo más profundo de su alma.

Toga llegó de nuevo a la sala para encontrarse a Izuku con los ojos rojos mientras que sonreía con mucha felicidad y paz. Ella no preguntó nada debido a que era evidente que también fue aceptado y con tal él estuviera feliz no hacía falta hacer preguntas.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Ahora este fue el cuarto capitulo, espero que les haya gustado a todos. El Quirk de los ojos, el fuego negro, los rayos rojos y las copias de Izuku ya tengo una idea de que nombres ponerles pero quiero oír sus sugerencias para ver si cambio de idea o no. Si Izuku es muy fuerte con muchos Quirks de manera simultánea el precio es muy alto por lo que en un combate uno a uno no va a hacer ese tremendo gasto de energía.

Espero que les haya gustado el Totally Smash, es uno de los ataques de Izuku que hizo combinando Quirks en su entrenamiento con el One For All.

La relación de Toga e Izuku actualmente es de mejores amigos pero con la inclusión de Uraraka puede que los celos hagan que la relación progrese y por supuesto que Toga estará en la clase 1-A con Izuku por lo que esperar al dúo dinámico de Mina y Toga. Con respecto a Aizawa solo investigara el pasado de Izuku, no hay manera de que llegue a saber de alguna forma sobre All For One.

Creo que ya he dicho todo lo que quería por lo que gracias por leer una vez más y nos vemos en la próxima actualización... ¡Sayonara!


	5. Interesante Primer día en Yuuei

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, aquí estoy de vuelta de entre los muertos trayéndoles otro capitulo de esta historia que ya estaba empezando a tener un poco de polvo, esperó me disculpen por mi tardanza, lo explicare después pero por ahora espero les guste, ahora responderé a los Reviews del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Law Berrys** : Pues primero que todo gracias por los cumplidos, vas a hacer que me avergüence aunque la verdad es que no se si me los merezco. Y bueno los resultados pues la verdad es que ya ustedes saben cuales son los alumnos que entraron y sus posiciones me parecen irrelevantes por ahora. Con respecto a quien ocupara el peligro que suponía All For One lo verán capítulos mas adelante.

 **shadowsouls1** : pues la respuesta a tu pregunta aparecerá en este capitulo.

 **Yisus** : Gracias y la verdad es que tengo planeado terminarla como se debe, puede que apenas tenga tiempo para subir capítulos pero aun así la terminare pase lo que pase, ya me comprometí con ustedes.

 **Guest** : me gustaron tus argumentos y me parecieron muy ingeniosas las repercusiones. Es muy posible que Izuku le quite su Quirk a muscular. Con los rayos me pensare si ponerlos debido a que aun si es por poco tiempo pueden ser muy OP para Izuku aun considerando la repercusión, aunque no descarto la idea de que los llegue a obtener de algún villano muy peligroso.

 **camila** : Pues muchas gracias por tus elogios, no se si estoy capacitado para recibirlos pero me asegurare de mejorar para que así sea. Y gracias por dejar los nombres debido a que me ayude de estos para hacer los nombres finales.

 **bladetri** : supongo que te diré muchas gracias de nuevo volviendo a colocar "XD".

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez con el capitulo… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5: Interesante Primer** **día**_ _ **en Yuuei**_

 _ **(Pov Normal)**_

 _ ***Un día después del Examen de Admisión***_

Al día siguiente del examen de ingreso de Yuuei los profesores estaban reunidos viendo la lista de puntajes de los estudiantes que ingresaron al curso de héroes. La cual estaba organizada desde el más alto hasta el más bajo mostrando tanto puntos de villano como de rescate.

 **-El grupo de este año fue muy prometedor, pensar que ese chico Bakugou lograra llegar al segundo lugar solo con puntos de villanos es muy sorprendente-** , comentaba uno de los profesores notablemente sorprendido de que el rubio cenizo que formaba tanto escándalo en el grupo A haya logrado hacerse paso hasta el segundo lugar con 120 puntos de villano y ninguno de rescate con su salvaje y hábil forma de luchar.

 **-Al parecer todos los robots de la zona iban directos a él porque lo tacharon como el mayor peligro-** , comentó otro profesor con vestimenta vaquera mientras leía el reporte dado por el curso de apoyo que construyó a los robots.

 **-Eso es interesante, también utilizaba sus explosiones parea redirigirse en el aire y acabar con los robots, su puesto se debe a su gran tenacidad y habilidad pura-** , comentaba otro profesor con el cabello blanco y un traje de héroe en su mayoría rojo mientras se mantenía viendo con los brazos cruzados y una mirada estoica a las imágenes de Katsuki mientras luchaba.

 **-Ahora que les parece si hablamos nuevamente del primer lugar-** , dijo la profesora de cabello negro y vestimenta sexy con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba la imagen del chico que ocupaba el primer lugar en la lista. Era Izuku Midoriya con 146 puntos de villano y 170 puntos de rescate coronándose como el más prometedor de todos.

 **-Pues dejando de lado el asombro hecho de que posea una cantidad desconocida de Quirks, la verdad es que estuvo muy bien, controló muy bien sus peleas y de distintas formas diferentes destruía y neutralizaba a los robots-** , decía el profesor con vestimenta de vaquero con una buena imagen del peliverde que logró desenvolverse demasiado bien durante el examen.

 **-También está el hecho de que siempre que veía a alguien en potencial peligro lo ayudaba aun si esto significaba desviarse de la destrucción de los robots-** , dijo un héroe con apariencia de astronauta con orgullo en su tono debido a que valoraba mucho al chico que se centró mucho en salvar a los demás participantes, o por lo menos aligerar su carga.

 **-¿A nadie más le intriga el hecho de que tenga tantos Quirks?-** , preguntó un profesor con apariencia bestial con intriga mientras estaba con las manos en la mesa debido a que parecía ser el único curioso sobre el tema.

 **-Pues claro que nos interesa, pero aun así no vamos a averiguar nada si teorizamos, solo aceptémoslo y continuemos-** , contestó un hombre alto de cabello largo y desaliñado de color negro con algunos cabellos colgando en frente de su rostro, él aparentaba tener más de 30 años.

Tenía notables ojeras, una pequeña barba y bigote, una vestimenta completamente negra que consta de una camisa manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color con un cinturón que poseía distintas herramientas, unas cintas de color gris alrededor su cuello a modo de bufandas acompañadas de unos lentes amarillos con rendillas que le permitieran ver.

 **-Es destacable el hecho de que al parecer puede combinar sus Quirks, resaltando ese golpe que le dio al 0 puntos del área B -** , opinó con calma un profesor con apariencia extraña que hasta parecía estar cubierto de cemento aunque eso solo fuera la manifestación de su Quirk.

Apuntaba a una pantalla donde mostraban detalladamente como Izuku despegaba del suelo a mucha velocidad para romper su manga, desprender fuego negro azabache y rayos carmesí para después golpear al 0 puntos causando que se desprendiera la cabeza del impacto.

 **-Y las cámaras con dificultad pudieron ver como causaba esas ondas expansivas en el aire que se dirigían a los otros 0 puntos, por lo que no sabemos si también utilizó otro Quirk-** , dijo el héroe de cabello blanco con una leve mueca de molestia al ver que la imagen de Izuku en el cielo a penas se veía.

 **-Después de todo esto se le veía muy cansado y notablemente afectado cuando bajo a congelar el cuerpo del 0 puntos y salvar a Uraraka Ochako-** , comentó el héroe de ropas vaqueras mientras observaba una pantalla donde se muestra a Izuku congelando el cuerpo del 0 puntos para después ayudar a Uraraka y cargarla.

 **-Es normal, después de todo no solo se estaba excediendo con un Quirk, sino que se estaba llevando al límite con varios simultáneamente, no me sorprendería si quedara lisiado o en coma después de hacer todo lo que hizo-** , respondió Recovery Girl con calma en su asiento recalcando el hecho del sobre esfuerzo de Izuku. Los demás héroes concordaron debido a que todos habían sido testigos o víctimas de las fuertes repercusiones que tienen varios Quirks en el usuario.

 **-Seguramente también tenga un Quirk regenerativo para contrarrestar en lo posible las repercusiones de sus Quirks, de otra manera no me explico cómo pudo seguir en pie-** , dijo Present Mic con una sonrisa mientras que se relajaba en su asiento y ponía los pies en la mesa con calma.

Todos estos héroes/profesores hablaban en una mesa de juntas mientras que en frente de una gran ventana de tamaño pared que daba una grandiosa vista de Japón estaba el director Nezu dándoles la espalda a todos teniendo una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Definitivamente tratar con este grupo será muy interesante-** , dijo el pequeño director con su sonrisa teniendo ese presentimiento. Mientras tanto el hombre pelinegro con un aura somnolienta estaba viendo detalladamente la información legal de Izuku y la de los demás participantes que lograron ingresar a la academia, después de todo serían sus…alumnos.

* * *

 _ ***En la Playa en la noche***_

En la noche en la misma playa en la que Izuku era entrenado por All Might estaba el mismísimo héroe número uno parado esperando a que llegara su alumno peliverde, a pesar de ser de noche la zona estaba bien iluminada.

El héroe estaba en su forma verdadera para pasar desapercibido por la gente que caminaba por allí, después de todo luego de la exhaustiva limpieza que le dio Izuku ya no había rastros de basura y ahora la gente concurría más al lugar.

Luego de unos minutos se acercaba Izuku vestido con ropas casuales las cuales constan de una camiseta verde oscura holgada, un pantalón negro de mezclilla y unas sus botas negras de estilo militar.

 **-Hola Sensei-** , saludó Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras saludaba con una mano a su maestro que le había contactado para reunirse y hablar. También en el teléfono le avisó de que en público solo lo llame Sensei o por su verdadero nombre: Toshinori Yagi, aunque a Izuku le parecía mejor llamarlo Sensei.

 **-Hola joven Midoriya, felicidades por entrar a Yuuei joven Midoriya-** , felicitaba All Might con una sonrisa después de haberle devuelto el saludo a Izuku. Luego ambos al estar enfrente chocaron los puños con confianza debido a que habían tomado el habito de saludarse de esa manera.

 **-Gracias, por fin nos podemos ver de nuevo Sensei-** , respondió el peliverde con una expresión serena y alegre, desde hacía semanas que no tenía contacto con All Might y la verdad es que extrañaba hablar con él, de cierta forma era la persona a la que más le tenía confianza sin contar a Toga.

 **-Disculpa que no haya podido contactarte antes Joven Midoriya-** , se disculpaba el héroe mientras se rascaba la nuca algo apenado por haberse mantenido fuera de contacto con su alumno. Después de todo este debió de haberse preguntado qué fue lo que le paso.

 **-No te preocupes por eso All Might, me alegro de que te vuelto profesor de Yuuei-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que veía a su maestro rubio. Luego por momentos el peliverde levanto la mirada a la luna que estaba alumbrando con su luz plateada la playa.

No es culpa de All Might que tuviera cosas importantes que hacer, después de todo ser el héroe número uno y tener que estar de mudanza para ser profesor pudo haberle ocupado gran cantidad de tiempo, además de que tenía que evitar que se esparcieran rumores de su nuevo trabajo como profesor de Yuuei.

 **-Espero que no creas que estuviste primero gracias a mí, yo no estuve en el jurado si piensas que hiciste trampa-** , aclaró All Might con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a su alumno, el cual al escucharlo volteó a verlo.

 **-Lo suponía, de cualquier manera gracias, puede que fuera un poco de trampa ser entrenado por el mismísimo All Might, pero si no hubiera sido por ti no hubiera mejorado tanto-** , agradecía el peliverde con los ojos cerrados y con una leve sonrisa mientras que recordaba nostálgicamente el momento en el que le dio el villano de lodo a All Might, cuando hablaron en la azotea o cuando All Might le dio One For All después de que Izuku salvara a Bakugou del villano.

 **-¿De qué hablas joven Midoriya?, ya antes eras increíble y hubieras podido entrar a Yuuei, no hice mucho por ti-,** dijo All Might con una gran sonrisa orgullosa del peliverde mientras le sostenía del hombro tratando de que tenga más confianza en sí mismo.

 **-Pero fue gracias a que me entrenaste que logré mejorar mi control sobre el One For All y pude combinarlo con varios Quirks-** , decía Izuku mostrando agradecimiento en sus palabras mientras que le sonreía con calma al héroe número uno.

Seguramente sin su ayuda no hubiera crecido más como persona y no se hubiera hecho más fuerte gracias al infernal entrenamiento. Su maestro era lo más cercano que nunca tuvo a un padre si había que ponerlo en palabras.

Luego All Might cambio su expresión feliz a una más seria y algo decaída mientras esta vez con sus dos manos sujetaba a Izuku, lo cual causó que Izuku se extrañara por el repentino cambio de comportamiento de All Might y le prestara atención.

 **-Este Quirk es solo tuyo ahora joven Midoriya, todo el esfuerzo que hagas se verá reflejado en tu poder y poco a poco esta antorcha que te pase, o sería más correcto decirle hoguera comenzará a alumbrar con más intensidad en la oscuridad-** , comenzó a hablar All Might con completa seriedad mientras veía a los ojos a Izuku. Izuku con calma solo guardo silencio para seguir escuchando lo que tenía para decir All Might.

 **-Y así con poco a poco mi llama se ira apagando hasta solo quedar ascuas y me apagué completamente, en ese momento ya no seré necesario y desapareceré-** , terminó de hablar el símbolo de la paz mientras que la luz de la luna se reflejaba en un lateral del rostro de ambos, All Might con su cara seria e Izuku con su expresión calmada y atenta.

 **-Te pones muy profundo a veces All Might, pero si tu metáfora fuese cierta me temo que te equivocas-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa de lado mientras que ponía una mano sobre un flaco hombro de su maestro, lo cual sorprende y confunde a All Might y este pone un gesto intrigado.

 **-Aun si mi fuego aumenta su intensidad no dejare que otras llamas se apaguen, entre más mejor y si hace falta te proveeré calor para que brilles con más intensidad junto a mí, juntos los salvaremos a todos-** , continuó Izuku con una mirada llena de convicción y seguridad como si estuviera determinado a cumplir con lo que decía. All Might por su parte al oír las palabras de su alumno sintió un nudo en la garganta y simplemente sentía frustración consigo mismo.

 **(Oh joven Midoriya, si tan solo supieras… si tan solo te lo dijera)** , pensaba el héroe número uno con dificultad debido a que le resultaba casi imposible escupir las palabras que quería a Izuku.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio All Might esta vez tenía una gran y llamativa cara de felicidad y alegría para después en cuestión de segundos expulsar una gran cantidad de humo que cuando se despejo lo revelo a él en su forma musculosa con su característica sonrisa deslumbrante.

 **-¡Eso estuvo bien joven Midoriya, de verdad que suenas como todo un héroe!-** , exclamaba el símbolo de la paz con júbilo mientras que miraba con orgullo al joven peliverde que a pesar de ser solo un chico de 15 años hablaba igual que un verdadero héroe profesional.

 **-¡Mira, es All Might!-** , decía un hombre común desde la lejanía completamente sorprendido y emocionado. All Might se arrepintió de haberse emocionado debido a que había olvidado a la pareja que estaba también en la playa.

 **-¡Rayos, a correr joven Midoriya!-** , dijo All Might con su característica sonrisa para después empezar a trotar hacia otra dirección siendo seguido por Izuku que reía un poco debido a que le dio gracia la interrupción tan cómica.

 **-¡Recuerda esto siempre, tu luz aumentará despejando la oscuridad pero eventualmente esta encontrara la forma de volver más fuerte, por lo que estate preparado y siempre supera tus limites joven Midoriya!-** , exclamaba All Might de manera inspiradora y llena de convicción mientras que miraba como a su lado su alumno peliverde lo miraba con una leve sonrisa de lado.

 **-Jeje, por supuesto Sensei-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que seguía corriendo al lado de su maestro. Luego sintió mucha hambre y le llego una idea muy conveniente.

 **-¿Ahora que le parece si hacemos una carrera hasta un local donde venden un delicioso Katsudon que está cerca?-** , propuso el alumno peliverde con una sonrisa calmada mientras veía a su maestro esperando una respuesta.

 **-Claro, ¿Podrás seguirme el ritmo chico?-** , preguntó el héroe número uno con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que comenzaba a ir más rápido, pero su alumno peliverde no se quedó atrás y lo alcanzó para decirle…

 **-Puedes apostarlo-** , con una sonrisa igual de desafiante para después comenzar a volar con Flight en posición de Superman mientras que se propulsaba con Pulse para tener más velocidad. All Might sonrió ante esto y tomo impulso para después dar un gran salto para igualarse en altura a su alumno.

Luego ambos comenzaron su carrera hacia el local, Izuku volando con Flight y propulsándose con Pulse para en ocasiones también movilizarse con One For All una vez su límite de vuelo se acercaba. All Might por su parte con grandes saltos de azotea en azotea se movilizaba sin problema pero lo importante era llegar al puesto antes de consumir más tiempo de su forma musculosa.

* * *

 _ ***En el Local media hora después***_

Después de una carrera muy pareja donde terminó ganando Izuku por medio metro, ambos ya habían llegado al local del cual hablaba Izuku, el cual la verdad es que era muy lujoso y atrayente por su estética.

El local tenía como nombre _"Paradise"_ , dentro se observaban varias mesas de madera café oscuro lujosas con asientos con almohadillas rojas muy cómodas a la vista. De un lado estaba la barra de color blanco completamente que delante tenía varios banquillos de color negro que estaban a juego.

Detrás de la barra se podía ver varias bebidas, sodas, jugos, cocteles y demás. También la puerta y la ventanilla que va a la cocina que aun sin entrar se podía ver que tenía un diseño moderno y estaba completamente impecable.

Detrás de la barra se encontraba un hombre joven de un largo cabello negro con mechones rojos que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda y estaba atado por una cola en la punta. Estaba vestido como un Bar Tender, camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos, saco negro ajustado que resaltaba su fuerte torso, pantalón negro elegante junto con unos zapatos de cuero negro.

Tenía en su muñeca derecha unas cadenas negras algo extrañas, tenía tez pálida, ojos rojos y rasgos faciales detallados y algo suaves. Estaba secando un plato de porcelana con una toalla blanca y cuando vio a All Might e Izuku fue a atenderlos con una sonrisa cordial.

Ambos pidieron sus platos de Katsudon hace ya unos minutos. Parecía que solo estaba ese hombre en el local y según Izuku ese era el propietario y la única vez que había venido estaba todo igual. Ahora se acercaba el propietario con ambos platillos en sus manos para depositarlos en la mesa de Izuku y All Might.

 **-¡Que disfruten!-** , dijo el propietario con una leve sonrisa para después retirarse y dejar a Izuku y a All Might con sus platillos.

Una vez cada uno junto las palmas para decir _"Itadakimasu"_ tomaron su primera probada al deliciosa platillo. A lo cual All Might se exalto y se deleitó con el asombroso sabor que tenía la comida.

 **-¡De verdad que están muy buenos!-** , exclamó All Might muy sorprendido y con los ojos muy abiertos mientras que miraba perplejo el suculento platillo que se mostraba fresco y delicioso.

 **-Te lo dije, el otro día Toga y yo comimos aquí y supe que tenía que traerte también-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su maestro después de haber digerido un poco de su Katsudon.

 **-Hablando de la joven Himiko, ¿qué tal están las cosas con ella?-** , preguntó All Might con curiosidad y con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a su alumno peliverde, luego volvió a tomar un poco de Katsudon para llevárselo a la boca y volver a deleitarse con el sabor.

 **-Si te refieres a como se ha comportado, pues normal, siempre forma alboroto y esta animada-** , respondió Izuku con un ceño algo confuso por la pregunta de su maestro. Luego el peliverde tomó un poco de Katsudon mientras que veía imágenes de todas las veces que se divirtió junto a Toga.

 **-No me refería a eso joven Midoriya-** , aclaró el rubio con una leve sonrisa mientras veía atentamente a Izuku como si esperara otra respuesta. Luego de unos segundos Izuku se puso un poco nervioso y un muy leve rubor se mostró en sus mejillas para desviar la mirada hacia otra dirección.

 **-N-No tenemos ese tipo de relación, tan solo somos amigos, no lo malentiendas solo porque vivamos juntos-** , contestaba el peliverde manteniendo como podía una expresión calmada mientras que aún era evidente su leve rubor.

 **-Me refería a cómo lleva lo de ser aceptada en Yuuei, ¿qué pensabas?-** , aclaró All Might con una expresión un poco confusa por la extraña respuesta de su alumno. Izuku al escucharlo suspiró con pesadez y algo de alivio.

 **-Olvídalo… la verdad es que ha estado muy emocionada y alegre sin mencionar ansiosa de poder comenzar de una vez las clases, la entiendo completamente-** , respondía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras veía fijamente su plato de Katsudon. All Might al escucharlo sonrió de igual manera para después hacerle señas al propietario bicolor para que le trajera una bebida, a lo cual el hombre atiende con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Me alegro joven Midoriya, ahora hablemos de tus Quirks, ¿me podrías hablar sobre ese de fuego negro, el de rayos rojos y el de tus clones?-** , pedía el símbolo de la paz con un semblante tranquilo mientras veía a su alumno, el cual al escucharlo volteó a verlo mientras masticaba un poco de Katsudon que tenía en su boca. Segundos después el propietario dejo la bebida de All Might junto a él, a lo cual el rubio respondió con un _"gracias"_.

 **-Pues "Inferno" me permite crear y manipular unas llamas de color negro azabache a voluntad que no pueden ser apagadas con nada excepto por mí-** , comenzaba a explicar el peliverde con tranquilidad y serenidad mientras que dejaba de lado su Katsudon para mirar a All Might.

 **-Cuando me propaso pierdo un poco el control de mis llamas y pequeñas ascuas residuales quedan en mi sangre y piel, que si no fueran quitadas por mi terminarían en mi muerte por mucha regeneración que tuviera-** , explicaba Izuku con una mirada algo seria mientras recordaba las muchas veces que tuvo que apresurarse a apagar las ascuas restantes de su organismo.

All Might se tensó y se preocupó un poco por su alumno por los riesgos que estaba tomando al utilizar ese Quirk tan riesgoso y peligroso para el usuario.

 **-Te arriesgaste mucho al utilizarlas joven Midoriya-** , dijo el rubio con una expresión seria mirando a su alumno. Izuku concordó con un asentimiento para después mirarse el puño derecho y después abrirlo para sacar de su palma una pequeña llama negra que se mantenía estable, sorprendiendo un poco a All Might.

 **-Tienes razón, pero la verdad es que es un Quirks muy útil en combate y aun así me abstengo de utilizarlo lo más posible-** , decía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa para después apretar el puño y desaparecer la llama de **Inferno**.

 **-Porque si se te va de las manos podrías lastimar seriamente a las personas a tu alrededor, ciertamente es peligroso que lo utilices en personas, tuviste mucha suerte de que solo fueran robots esta vez-** , decía All Might con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Izuku. Antes de que Izuku volviese a hablar, All Might tomó un trago de su bebida traída por el propietario, la cual por su sabor la identifico como soda de limón.

 **-El siguiente seria "Red Volt" que me otorga la habilidad de producir una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica rojiza en mi organismo pudiendo liberarla después, es complicado apuntar bien con este Quirk sin contar que cualquier pararrayos u objeto de metal que este cerca puede atraer mis rayos-** , siguió explicando Izuku con una mirada calmada para después rascarse un poco la nuca al recalcar las dificultades que tenía al atacar con ese Quirk.

 **-Repito nuevamente, fue una suerte que hayas tenido como oponentes a los robots, de esta forma los ataques serian si o si dirigidos a ellos-** , opinó el símbolo de la paz con una leve sonrisa mientras que tenía en su mano la soda de limón que le dio el propietario bicolor. Izuku asintió con una leve sonrisa para después levantar su brazo a la altura de su cara.

 **-Si me sobreexcedo causa que mi cuerpo sufra varios espasmos de pequeña gravedad provocados por las corrientes eléctricas residuales en mi hipotálamo que se distribuyen al resto del cerebro y por consiguiente mis músculos-** , siguió hablando el peliverde con una expresión calmada mientras causaba que unos leves pero evidentes rayos rojos fueran producidos por su brazo.

 **-Los estudiaste a fondo, verdad?-** , decía el rubio con una expresión algo asombrada mientras veía con atención como los rayos de **Red Volt** dejaban de salir del brazo de su alumno.

 **-Pues sí y no, al principio después de obtenerlos supe cómo funciona cada uno, pero por distintos factores e una investigación a fondo mía logre informarme bien de un cuarto de los Quirks que tengo-** , contestaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras desviaba la mirada al techo. All Might mentalmente felicita a su alumno por ser tan curioso de sus propias habilidades, al fin y al cabo el conocimiento es poder y esa información le podría ser útil en batalla.

Izuku dijo "distintos factores" debido a que no quería decirle a All Might sobre las variadas pesadillas que ha tenido en las cuales en ocasiones se muestran detalles de los Quirks que posee, pero gracias a que el antiguo usuario de All For One torturaba a los originales usuarios sacándoles la información.

 **-De todos modos el siguiente es "Not Alone", el cual me permite duplicar partes de mi cuerpo o crear copias dentro de un radio de 30 metros de mi-** , continuó el peliverde con una expresión tranquila mientras bajaba la mirada devuelta a su maestro. Luego hizo que de la mesa aparecieran de la nada dos manos que se señalaron entre si sorprendiendo a All Might.

 **-¿Entonces tus clones fueron simplemente duplicados tuyos?-** , preguntaba el rubio con intriga en su tono mientras que acercaba su cara a las manos para verlas más detenidamente, luego Izuku hizo que desaparecieran desvaneciéndose como si nada.

 **-De cierta forma si, solo me duplique a mí mismo creándolos a ellos, pero no tienen conciencia individual ni nada, tan solo actúan bajo mi voluntad como extensiones de mi ser de alguna forma-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras se recostaba de su asiento con los ojos cerrados. Le molestaba un poco no encontrarle el sentido científico a **Not Alone** y eso fue evidente para All Might que rio un poco ante ese aspecto de su alumno.

 **-No tiene una repercusión en sí, pero estos no me igualan en fuerza y entre más produzca menos fuertes y hábiles son-** , dijo el chico reincorporándose en su asiento mientras veía como All Might le acababa de dar un trago a su soda de limón.

 **-¿Tu creaste los nombres de tus Quirks?-** , preguntaba All Might con curiosidad mientras que apoyaba ambos codos sobre la mesa.

 **-Pues algunos si, algunos los había nombrado el anterior usuario y otros los cambie debido a que no me gustaban-** , contestó el peliverde con calma recordando las tardes en las que estaba en casa pensando en nombres adecuados para sus Quirks, como algunos que hicieran referencias a sus series o mangas favoritos, nombres ingeniosos o con alguna referencia a temas mitológicos o históricos.

 **-Y creo que no se dieron cuenta por las cámaras, pero también utilice un Quirk en el aire cuando lance esos tres pulsos-** , agregó el chico con una mirada serena mientras levantaba su dedo índice captando la atención de All Might, el cual se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar a Izuku.

 **-¿Cómo supiste de las cámaras?-** , preguntó All Might notablemente sorprendido de que Izuku supiera sobre las cámaras que tan solo el profesorado de la escuela y los constructores de la ciudad sabían de su existencia.

 **-Pues vi varias cuando pasaba por las calles y los callejones, son muy evidentes la verdad, no me sorprendería si alguien más también las habrá notado-** , contestaba Izuku con una sonrisa algo divertida por la reacción de su maestro. All Might sintió una gota en la sien y se cubrió los ojos decepcionado de que fueran tan evidentes esas "cámaras secretas".

 **-El Quirk que utilice se llama "** **God Eyes", este me permite hacer varias cosas, ver a largas distancias si esta en mi rango de visión, visión Ultravioleta, tener una visión infrarroja, visión térmica y con mucha dificultad rayos X-** , explicó el peliverde con calma enumerando la cantidad de ventajas y habilidades que traía este Quirks consigo, sorprendiendo en gran medida a All Might que reconocía que ese Quirk era muy útil.

 **-Eso es asombroso, por eso es que pudiste apuntar perfectamente a los 0 puntos a pesar de estar tan lejos, ¿podrías enseñármelo?-** , preguntó el héroe número uno con una leve sonrisa mientras que se mostraba particularmente interesado en ver ese Quirk de visión que eran muy escasos en la sociedad.

 **-Está bien-** , aceptó Izuku con algo una leve sonrisa divertida para después cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió mostró sus especiales globos oculares completamente decorados como si tuvieran el cosmos dentro de ellos.

 **-¡Guao!-** , exclamaba All Might sorprendido y sobresaltándose en su asiento ante lo impresionante que era ver los ojos del peliverde cuando utiliza **God Eyes**. Izuku solo tenía una leve sonrisa para después mirar detenidamente a su maestro.

 **-Un momento, estas llevando calzoncillos de… ¿All Might?-** , decía el peliverde algo incrédulo ante lo que estaba viendo, su maestro estaba llevando calzoncillos decorados con su cara en forma musculosa.

All Might se sorprendió ante lo dicho por Izuku, se avergonzó y se puso nervioso mientras que de manera cómica se cubría el cuerpo sintiéndose sucio y queriendo evitar que su alumno lo siguiera observando.

 **-¡E-Es que tengo muchos gratis y son cómodos y expansibles…n-no necesitabas ver eso joven Midoriya, tan solo debías de enseñármelos!-** , exclamaba un alterado All Might mientras que con nervios le hacía señas a Izuku de que se detuviera. Lo cual causó que Izuku riera un poco apenado para después pestañear volviendo sus ojos a la normalidad.

 **-Lo siento… de cualquier manera este Quirk si me sobre excedo o trato de ver más allá de mi rango de visión causa que un fuerte dolor invada mis globos oculares llegando a causar decoloración en mis iris y expansión de mis pupilas, si no fuera por mi regeneración ya estaría ciego seguramente-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada serena y una leve sonrisa mientras veía como su maestro se reincorporaba tranquilamente en su asiento al ver que su alumno ya no podría verlo en calzones.

 **-¿Ese Quirk de regeneración tiene algún nombre?-** , preguntó el rubio curioso por el nombre de ese famoso Quirk regenerativo que hasta el momento mantenía con vida al joven que siempre tomaba tantos riesgos por volverse un héroe.

 **-Pues… ese Quirk se llama "Mom", la explicación detallada es muy larga pero en resumen causa que todo mi organismo tenga propiedades regenerativas debido a que cada tejido de mi cuerpo posee células madre, por lo tanto puede contrarrestar o aliviar las repercusiones que sufre mi cuerpo-** , respondía el chico con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que veía atentamente su brazo con el cual le pego al robot de 0 puntos en el examen de admisión.

 **-Es increíble, y ¿por qué se llama "Mom"?-** , preguntaba el héroe número uno para después tomar un trago de su bebida. Ante esta pregunta Izuku agacho un poco la cabeza con una mirada y una sonrisa algo triste.

 **-Pues de alguna forma quería sentir que mi madre estaba conmigo, por lo que lo mejor es hace homenaje a ella con un Quirk que sin importar el daño que sufra me alivia y me sana como lo hacia ella conmigo-** , respondió el peliverde para después levantar la mirada mostrando una sonrisa renovada y alegre que conmovió mucho al símbolo de la paz.

 **-Ese es muy conmovedor por tu parte joven Midoriya, créeme que tu madre estaría orgullosa de ver el tipo de chico que eres y en el héroe que te vas a convertir-** , decía All Might con completa sinceridad y una mirada llena de orgullo por su alumno mientras que le sujetaba de un hombro con una mano.

 **-Gracias, ahora será mejor que terminemos de comer, Toga se debe estar comenzando a molestar por mi ausencia a estas horas-** , agradeció Izuku con un asentimiento para después recordarle a All Might que la sabrosa comida se estaba enfriando mientras ellos estaban distraídos. All Might asintió para después ambos comenzar a comer lo que les quedaba de Katsudon.

Una vez ambos terminaron de comer se despidieron del propietario que respondió con un "Vuelvan pronto", para después cada uno irse a su casa no sin antes chocar los puños con unas sonrisas en sus rostros.

* * *

 _ ***En Casa de Izuku varios días después***_

Los días pasaron en casa de Izuku y Toga, y ahora tan solo faltaba un día para comenzar las clases en Yuuei. Izuku no descuido su entrenamiento, leyó y estudio como hacía de costumbre. Toga por su parte entrenaba sus atributos físicos para tratar de estar a la par que los demás estudiantes que seguramente serian talentosos, sin contar que en ocasiones hablaba por teléfono con Mina Ashido, la chica que conoció en el examen de admisión.

Actualmente Izuku se encontraba en la sala con una camisa blanca sencilla y un short verde buscando algo con algo de frustración. Busco debajo de los muebles, detrás del televisor, en el baño y nada. Luego volvió a la sala y exclamó.

 **-¡Ey Toga, ¿has visto de casualidad donde está mi uniforme?!-** , preguntó el peliverde desde la sala mientras tenía las manos en cadera y seguía buscando de reojo a ver si encontraba su uniforme de Yuuei.

 **-¡No lo tengo yo, después de todo ¿qué haría yo con un uniforme de chico?!-** , exclamaba Toga con un tono juguetón desde su cuarto sonando muy sospechosa para Izuku. Segundos después salió de su cuarto y cuando Izuku volteo a verla se sorprendió.

 **-¡¿Pero qué?!-** , exclamó el peliverde sobresaltándose un poco mientras veía a Toga, la cual llevaba puesto su uniforme quedándole muy grande y holgado pues no estaba hecho a la medida de ella.

Toga veía la reacción de Izuku divertida mientras que tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, luego de manera juguetona dio una vuelta sobre un pie para después volver a ver al peliverde. Izuku suspiró algo cansado no teniendo ganas de formar un alboroto para luego mirar a Toga con calma.

 **-¿Qué rayos haces Toga?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma y una expresión autoritaria viendo a la rubia.

 **-Pues me dio curiosidad ver como reaccionarias, por lo que lo tome prestado un momento-** , respondía Toga con una sonrisa alegre mientras que se veía a sí misma como observando lo grande que le quedaba la ropa de Izuku. Él por su parte se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a ella.

 **-Pues ya viste mi reacción, ahora ya devuélvelo para limpiarlo y prepararlo para mañana-** , pidió el peliverde con calma y una mirada relajada mientras le extendía la mano a la rubia, en señal de que volviera a su habitación para quitarse el uniforme. Pero Toga por su parte le saco la lengua para después recorrer la sala dando saltos ágiles hasta terminar parada sobre el sofá.

 **-¡No seas amargado, deberías estar feliz de que mañana iremos a Yuuei!-** , exclamaba Toga emocionada y llena de energía mientras que extendía ambas manos al aire. Decir que estaba ansiosa era quedarse corto debido a que últimamente cada día aumentaba su hiperactividad y ánimos, cosa que no exactamente le disgustaba a Izuku.

 **-Estoy feliz por eso, pero no quita el hecho de que mi uniforme no estará listo si no me lo das ya-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad mientras que se acercaba lentamente al sofá para levantar la mirada y ver a Toga. La cual se puso una mano en el mentón de forma pensativa y se quedó así por unos segundos.

 **-Está bien, te lo daré, pero solo si haces una cosa que yo te diga-** , dijo la rubia con una sonrisa mientras veía al peliverde. A lo cual el chico suspiró cansado y sintiendo que algo lo haría arrepentirse de aceptar.

 **-Dime que necesitas, ¿dinero o comida?-** , preguntó Izuku con algo de fastidio mientras tenía los ojos cerrados. Normalmente Toga pedía pequeñas cantidades de dinero para comprarse dulces o trozos de pasteles, o también en ocasiones le pedía a Izuku que le hiciera comida debido a que a ella le daba mucha flojera hacérsela.

 **-Quiero que me quites mi Quirk-** , contestaba ella sin quitar su sonrisa para después bajar del sofá de un salto. Izuku abrió los ojos sorprendido ante este comentario pero antes de saltar a conclusiones precipitadas decidió preguntar.

 **-¿Por qué querrías eso?-** , preguntó el peliverde intrigado ante la extraña petición de Toga. No tenía sentido que de la nada ella le pidiera que le quite la habilidad con la que nació y le permitiría ser una heroína muy útil en el futuro.

 **-Pues me da curiosidad ver como lo utilizarías tú, de todos modos puedes devolvérmelo después-** , dijo Toga con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras que se ponía ambas manos en su cintura viendo a Izuku. El cual al escucharla respiró tranquilamente y recuperó la compostura.

 **-Supongo que solo por esta vez, pero recuerda darme mi uniforme después-** , aceptó Izuku con calma y una mirada reprochándole que debía cumplir su parte del acuerdo, a lo cual Toga asintió con una sonrisa victoriosa y satisfecha.

Luego Izuku se acercó lentamente a Toga hasta terminar justo frente a ella, luego con lentitud movió su mano derecha hasta la frente de Toga para tocarla con su palma. Luego de eso comenzó a utilizar el All For One para quitarle Transforn, liberando un pequeño brillo negro de su mano.

 **-¡Que extraaaaaño se siente!-** , decía Toga con una gran sonrisa sintiendo entre cosquillas y mareos en su cuerpo. No eran tan malos los mareos debido a que casi eran opacados por una sensación cálida que la acobijaba y parecía protegerla.

Una vez Izuku terminó quito su mano y miro a Toga con calma para volver a extenderle la mano reclamando su uniforme de Yuuei.

 **-Pues listo, ahora devuélvelo-** , dijo el peliverde sin darles más vueltas al asunto. Cumplió su parte y ahora le tocaba a su amiga hacer lo mismo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Toga tan solo negaba con la cabeza.

 **-No no no, ahora tienes que tomar mi apariencia-** , decía Toga de manera demandante y con una sonrisa llena de soberbia mientras le tocaba la nariz a Izuku con su dedo índice, demostrando que le gustaba tener control sobre el peliverde.

 **-Pero tendrías que tener tu propia sangre, verdad?, y tú no tienes ninguna muestra-** , replicó el chico con una leve sonrisa creyendo que había encontrado una abertura con la cual librarse de las ordenes de Toga.

 **-En eso te equivocas Izuku-kuuun-** , dijo la rubia con una tono burlón y victorioso mientras que se mantenía con esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Después Toga de uno de los bolsillos del uniforme de Izuku saco un pequeño frasco de sangre que tenía una etiqueta que decía "Yo" acompañado de un dibujito Kawaii de Toga.

 **-Preparaste todo esto con anticipación-** , murmulló Izuku algo irritado ante el hecho de que había perdido mientras tomaba el pequeño frasco. Toga asintió con aires de victoria para después darle espacio al peliverde para que se transformara.

Izuku con calma tomó la sangre de un solo trago, sintiendo de una manera muy extraña como el sabor del hierro de la sangre corría por su garganta para continuar por el esófago. Luego trató de activar Transforn para en menos de un segundo darse cuenta de que sus ropas y su piel cambiaban de forma.

 **-¡Wooooaaa, con que así se ve cuando me transformo, que extraño!-** , decía Toga extrañamente asombrada al ver como Izuku lentamente estaba adoptando su apariencia. Ella hubiera podido simplemente transformarse frente a un espejo o algo parecido si tenía tanta curiosidad.

Al cabo de un minuto Izuku ya tenía la misma apariencia que Toga, incluso llevando una copia de su uniforme de Yuuei que le quedaba grande y holgado debido a que no estaba en su cuerpo original.

El peliverde se echó un vistazo detalladamente para confirmar que efectivamente no estaba en su cuerpo. Luego Izuku por mucha curiosidad que tuviera por sentir los pechos de Toga u… otra cosa, simplemente se abstuvo de eso y puso una expresión calmada y cansada en su rostro, ¿o en el de Toga?, ¡Ustedes me entienden!

 **-Pues listo, ¿ahora ya podemos parar todo esto?-** , preguntó Izuku con un tono cansado aunque por dentro estuviera increíblemente nervioso, esto debido a que cuando se acercaba a Toga podía sentir como sus pechos rebotaban o como estos pesaban un poco haciendo que tuviera que estar derecho.

 **-Está bien Izuku-kun, solo piensa en volver a la normalidad-** , accedió la rubia con una leve sonrisa para suerte de Izuku. El cual mentalmente agradecía que solo fuera por unos segundos que estuviera en esa forma.

Izuku relajó su cuerpo y eventualmente repitió el mismo proceso que hizo antes y poco a poco su cuerpo volvía a cambiar de forma. Al pasar otro minuto Izuku ya casi había terminado y cuando abrió los ojos se percató de que hacia algo de frio, se observó bien y pudo ver que estaba completamente desnudo.

 **-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-** , exclamaba el peliverde muy sorprendido y avergonzado con un fuerte sonrojo en su cara mientras que automáticamente se tapaba la entre pierna y se encogía de hombros.

Toga por su parte al ver que Izuku estaba completamente desnudo se quedó embobada e hipnotizada viendo el musculado y fornido cuerpo de su amigo, sin contar que pudo ver brevemente…eso.

 **-¡T-TOGA!, ¡no te quedes mirando y tráeme ropa!-** , exigió el peliverde completamente avergonzado y enojado mientras que ahora utilizaba un cojín del sofá para taparse la entrepierna. Ante esto Toga despertó de su trance sorprendida para luego limpiarse un hilo de saliva que caía por la comisura de sus labios.

 **-¡E-Está bien!-** , accedió la rubia al estilo militar y con algo de pena mientras que también estaba sonrojada. Luego rápidamente se fue en dirección a la habitación de Izuku dejándolo solo en la sala.

 **-Dios que vergüenza, nunca vuelvo a hacer esto-** , se decía así mismo el peliverde en voz alta mientras que prudentemente se dirigía al baño en busca de algo que le tapara la desnudez.

Toga por su parte estaba en la habitación de Izuku revisando en su closet ropa para darle al peliverde. Ella se encontraba aun con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

 **-Fufufu, el plan fue todo un éxito-** , decía Toga en un tono malévolo y sospechoso mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara.

 **(Ahora entenderá porque no me gusta practicar con mi Quirk)** , pensaba Toga sintiéndose satisfecha con el resultado de su malvado plan de venganza contra su mejor amigo peliverde.

Esto tiene una explicación, y es que Izuku desde hace tiempo había insistido en que ella experimentara con su Quirk y lo mejorara, cosas como la velocidad a la que se transforma y viceversa entre otras cosas, por lo que él por voluntad propia presto su sangre para que Toga utilizara su Quirk.

El resultado fue una mejoría en el modo en el que Toga usa su Quirk, pero por consiguiente al finalizar el tiempo ella siempre terminaba desnuda. Izuku no aprovechaba esto y daba un vistazo, más bien se cubría los ojos y le daba una sábana a Toga para que se cubriera, pero aun así la vergüenza estaba presente en Toga al estar desnuda frente a su amigo, lo cual simplemente no podía ser perdonado así como así.

 **-¿Con que plan, ¡EH?!-** , decía Izuku desde atrás de Toga con un aura intimidante y con un rostro expresando furia y disgusto, causando que Toga se tensara en el lugar y comenzara a sudar a chorros mientras volteaba muy lentamente hacia atrás.

Izuku había ido al baño para ponerse una toalla que cubriera su zona inferior, y cuando vio que Toga tardaba un poco fue a buscarla solo para escuchar que todo fue parte del plan de ella.

 **-¡E-Escuchaste mal Izuku-kun!, e-etto…yo…-** , se trataba de defender la rubia con muchos nervios y algo de miedo mientras que con una sonrisa buscaba alguna excusa que decir.

 **-Lo dejare pasar si me das de una vez mi uniforme-** , dijo el peliverde con una mirada fría y vacía intimidando aún más a Toga, la cual sin opciones tan solo agacho la cabeza para después asentir derrotada y sin poder negar nada.

 **-C-Claro-** , accedió Toga para después ir a su cuarto para quitarse el uniforme de Izuku. Mientras hacía eso pudo recordar cuando lo vio desnudo y cuando este pensamiento pasó por su mente un hilo de sangre bajo por su nariz, el cual se limpió de inmediato sin dar tiempo para pensar en la razón.

Una vez se cambió, le dio el uniforme a Izuku y este al tenerlo ya en su posesión se fue a su cuarto con una expresión agotada mentalmente hablando.

 **(Que problemática, de cualquier manera se me ocurrió una idea que le servirá)** , pensaba el peliverde con una leve sonrisa de lado al pensar en una ocurrencia que gracias a esa experiencia podría ayudar a Toga con su Quirk.

* * *

 _ ***Horas más tarde***_

Ya pasaron varias horas desde aquello e Izuku estaba en su cuarto sobre la cama mientras dejaba algo sobre esta. El peliverde ahora llevaba una camiseta negra y unos shorts grises. Después de dejar la cosa en su cama se estiró un poco para sonreír para sí mismo y luego…

 **-¡Ey Toga ven un momento!-** , exclamó Izuku lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su amiga lo escuchara. Pasaron unos segundos hasta que entrara Toga por la puerta con su teléfono en mano.

Ella llevaba una blusa morada sencilla y un short negro y hasta hace poco estaba hablando con Mina Ashido sobre que esperaba verla mañana el primer día en Yuuei.

 **-¿Qué pasó Izuku-kun?-** , preguntaba la rubia con intriga mientras entraba en la habitación del peliverde.

 **-Es el momento de que te devuelva tu Quirk, ya termine lo que quería hacer-** , respondía Izuku con una leve sonrisa de buen ánimo mientras que se acercaba unos pasos a Toga.

 **-No me digas que… querías ver mi cuerpo desnudo-** , decía Toga sorprendida para después encogerse de brazos cubriéndose los pechos fingiendo estar avergonzada solo para molestar al peliverde. Después recibió una leve palmada en la cabeza por parte de Izuku que tan solo la veía con una leve sonrisa.

 **-No idiota, ya encontré una forma de que una vez vuelvas a la normalidad no estés desnuda-** , contestó Izuku con un ánimo que no se arruinaría por las payasadas y las bromas de Toga. Ella en cambio al escucharlo abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó asombrada.

 **-¡¿Es en serio?!-** , preguntó Toga muy ilusionada y con una gran sonrisa esperando que lo que decía el peliverde fuera cierto, a lo cual Izuku le asiente emocionándola más aún.

 **-Cuando vuelves a tu apariencia estas desnuda debido a que tu piel es la que manifiesta el Quirk y tu ropa no, por lo tanto sería necesario que tuvieras un traje hecho de tu misma piel para que no desaparezca-** , explicaba el peliverde con calma al alejar su mano de la cabeza de la rubia mientras se acercaba a su cama para recoger algo que no fue visible para Toga debido a que Izuku le estaba dando la espalda.

Luego se dio vuelta y enseñó lo que tenía en las manos y era nada más y nada menos que unas mayas de cuerpo entero color negro con franjas rojas en los laterales que parecían estar hechas para una chica.

Toga se quedó boquiabierta al ver las mayas las cuales tenían un diseño parecido al traje de héroe que ella había mandado a Yuuei. Luego volteó a ver a Izuku preguntándole con la mirada como las obtuvo o como las consiguió.

 **-Utilice "Transforn" para crear esta prenda para ti, también tuve que ayudarme de "Mom", "Not Alone" y "Immobilize" para que se mantengan así, el como la hice es muy complicado como para decírtelo, pero costó mucho la verdad-** , decía Izuku con una expresión calmada mientras que se cruzaba de brazos orgulloso de su trabajo, en el cual tuvo que exprimir su conocimiento médico y físico al máximo para que funcionara. El cómo lo hizo fue de la siguiente manera:

Utilizar Transforn para tener la apariencia de Toga y así por consiguiente el material de su piel, la cual era la clave para crear la prenda. Luego utilizar Not Alone para crear una fina capa de piel de Toga, la cual tendría que ir expandiendo con mucha precisión.

Su precisión tenía que ser exacta debido a que no quería duplicar músculos, otros tejidos y otras cosas. Después cuando la "tela" de piel alcanzo el tamaño óptimo, Izuku utilizó Immobilize para que no desapareciera una vez dejara de utilizar Not Alone.

Después debido a que aún seguía siendo parte de su ser podía presentar Mom en la tela, por lo que con mucha concentración controló los niveles de oxígeno en la "tela/piel" para intervenir en su coloración volviéndola negro en un principio para después crear las franjas rojas.

Una vez finalizado todo esto tuvo que utilizar Immobilize varias veces para asegurarse de que las mayas se queden así a pesar de que él no las mantenga con Mom ni con Not Alone. De esta manera el peliverde logró crear esa prenda con literalmente piel, pero aun así no tenían ningún olor repulsivo debido a que Izuku mediante un Quirk le dio una fragancia a flores.

 **-No sé si eso vaya a funcionar Izuku-kun-** , opinó la rubia algo insegura mientras que veía atentamente la prenda de ropa que le había hecho el peliverde con mucho esfuerzo. Normalmente siempre que se transformaba la ropa que llevaba encima desaparecía y honestamente no quería poner en peligro la prenda que le había hecho Izuku.

 **-No te preocupes, estoy seguro de que funcionará-** , aseguró el peliverde con seguridad y con una sonrisa mientras le daba un pulgar en alto a su amiga. La cual se reasigno al ver la confianza que tenía el peliverde en su éxito.

 **-Está bien, si tú lo dices…-** , accedió Toga con una leve sonrisa para después caminar en dirección a la puerta para detenerse en seco y voltear a ver a Izuku.

 **-Pero espero que no tengas intenciones ocultas Izuku-kun-** , dijo la rubia con un rostro ligeramente molesto y hasta adorable si se fijaban bien. Izuku al escucharla solo miró en otra dirección algo ofendido causándole unas lindas risas a Toga.

Toga se fue a su cuarto y se cambió poniéndose la maya encima, la cual para sorpresa de ella le quedaba perfecto como si hubiera sido hecha para ella… en realidad fue hecha para ella.

 **-¡Me queda a la medida!-** , exclamaba la rubia con emoción mientras entraba corriendo a la habitación de Izuku. El cual al verla no pudo evitar echar un breve vistazo al buen cuerpo de Toga que se resaltaba por las mayas.

 **-Pues…ahora vuelve a tener tu Quirk-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras se acercaba a Toga para ponerle nuevamente la palma de su mano derecha en la frente. Toga se quedó quieta con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados para volver a sentir calidez y cosquillas en señal de que Izuku con el All For One le estaba devolviendo su Quirk.

 **-Ahora bebe un poco-** , decía el peliverde con serenidad mientras que alejaba su mano de Toga y con la otra le acercaba un pequeño frasco con su sangre adentro.

Toga asintió para luego tomar el frasco y darle un leve trago. Después activó su Quirk cambiando gradualmente su apariencia y sus ropas. Luego de unos 10 segundos ya se parecía a Izuku y tenía las ropas que este llevaba.

 **-Listo… ahora vuelve a tu apariencia-** , indicó Izuku con una leve sonrisa esperando que sus horas de arduo trabajo no hayan sido en vano. Toga asintió y ahora estaba volviendo a su apariencia original esperando que las mayas preparadas por Izuku funcionaran.

Luego de unos segundos de tener los ojos cerrados se dio cuenta de que la usual sensación de frió estaba ausente, por lo cual abrió los ojos un poco para verse y darse cuenta de que la prenda seguía intacta, por lo tanto fue todo un éxito la prueba.

 **-¡GUAO!, ¡de verdad que no se derritió!-** , exclamaba la rubia muy asombrada y emocionada mientras que se observaba exhaustivamente para confirmar lo que había dicho.

 **-Pues si salió bien, pensar que funcionaria a la primera-** , decía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras estaba de brazos cruzados dándole la espalda a su amiga rubia.

La verdad es que estaba aliviado de que haya funcionado, después de todo las probabilidades de que se derritieran eran de 78%, de cualquier forma invirtió bien su tiempo para así evitar que alguien viera desnuda a su amiga una vez esta volvía a su apariencia.

 **-¿Te escuche bien?, por un momento creí que me hiciste usarlo sin tener seguridad de que funcionaria a la primera-** , dijo Toga en un tono intimidante y de un modo inquietantemente tranquilo mientras que con una leve sonrisa se acercaba a Izuku, el cual se maldijo así mismo por haber hablado de más.

 **-P-Pues había que hacer pruebas y…-** , se trataba de excusar el peliverde con una leve sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras que daba algunos pasos hacia atrás quedando acorralado contra su escritorio.

 **-¡Pues hazlas por ti mismo baka!-** , gritó Toga molesta y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que le daba un gancho izquierdo en el estómago a Izuku, causando que este se retorciera de dolor cómicamente mientras se sostenía de su escritorio.

Luego Toga con una mirada seria y fulminante dirigida a Izuku le dio la espalda para después irse caminando a su habitación no sin antes recoger su teléfono.

 **(Izuku-kun baka… no pensé que harías esto por mí)** , pensaba la rubia algo molesta para después mostrarse conmovida por el gesto del peliverde con una leve sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Una vez pasado esto Izuku se disculpó con Toga haciéndole de cena unas hamburguesas caseras. Toga sin problemas perdonó al peliverde para que luego las cosas siguieran con normalidad. Izuku preparó su uniforme para el día siguiente y ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir.

* * *

 _ ***En Yuuei en la mañana***_

Ya era el gran primer día de escuela de Izuku y Toga en Yuuei. El peliverde ya estaba vestido con su uniforme de Yuuei al igual que Toga y estaba esperando a su amiga en la salida de la casa con algo de impaciencia.

 **-¡Es hora de que nos vayamos Toga!-** , exclamó el peliverde desde la salida para apresurar a la rubia. Toga que por su parte estaba en la sala frente al altar de Inko Midoriya, estaba de rodillas, con las palmas de las manos juntas y con los ojos cerrados. Al escuchar a Izuku abrió los ojos y se levantó con calma para luego dirigirse a la salida.

 **-¡Ya vooooooy!-** , exclamaba la rubia con emoción y alegría mientras que con rapidez llegaba al lado de Izuku en la salida de la casa. Su uniforme de chica llevaba una falda verde hasta por debajo de las rodillas en vez de pantalón, tenía unas calcetas negras que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y unos zapatos cafés.

 **-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado por la razón de la tardanza de Toga, a lo cual ella voltea a verlo con una linda sonrisa.

 **-Solo estaba rezándole un poco a tu mama para que nos apoye hoy-** , respondía Toga con suavidad en su tono mientras que tenía una linda sonrisa decorando su rostro. Izuku al escucharla se conmovió y sintió como viejos recuerdos invadían su mente.

 _ **("Mi pequeño Izuku será un gran héroe que salve a las personas algún día a pesar de las dificultades, ese es el tipo de hijo que tengo y del que estoy orgullosa…Gracia por ser mi hijo")**_ , eran las palabras de su madre que recorrían la mente de Izuku, causando que el peliverde deseara con fuerza que su madre estuviera allí para verlo irse el primer día a la academia con la que soñó toda su vida.

 **-Me voy mama-** , susurro el peliverde para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa feliz mientras que lentamente cerraba la puerta.

 _ **[Realmente eres genial]**_ , dijo una voz muy familiar para el peliverde en un leve susurro que tan solo fue oído por Izuku. Este al escuchar esa voz pudo jurar que era la de su difunta madre por lo cual tenía sus ojos ensanchados y buscaba con la mirada su procedencia.

 **-¿Pasa algo Izuku-kun?-** , preguntaba Toga desde al lado de Izuku con curiosidad y algo extrañada por el raro comportamiento de su amigo. Izuku volteó a verla para darse cuenta de que posiblemente la rubia no había escuchado esa voz.

Izuku se calmó y miro la entrada de su casa con una leve sonrisa convenciéndose así mismo de que posiblemente su madre aun si no estaba con él estaba viéndolo y deseándole suerte en su camino para ser un gran héroe.

 **-Nada…vámonos Toga, nos espera un gran primer día-** , respondió el peliverde con una expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa mientras que ahora si cerraba la puerta de su casa.

 **-¡Si, no puedo esperar!-** , exclamo la rubia con emoción para después ambos irse caminando en dirección a Yuuei. Esta vez no volarían debido a que por ser periodo de clases más personas podrían verlos y posiblemente reprender porque Izuku utilizaba su Quirk sin tener licencia, por lo que ahora se irían en tren hasta la estación más cercana a Yuuei.

* * *

 _ ***En Yuuei mas tarde***_

En este momento Izuku y Toga estaban caminando por los amplios pasillos de Yuuei buscando el salón en el cual estudiarían a partir de ahora. Izuku caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos de manera despreocupada un poco encorvado mientras que Toga parecía dar largos pasos con emoción e impaciencia.

 **-Busca el salón 1-A-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que veía de reojo las entradas de los salones a ver si encontraba el suyo.

 **-De verdad es gigante por dentro-** , comentó la rubia con asombro mientras que veía la altura de los pasillos o lo extremadamente grandes que eran las puertas de los salones.

 **-Es normal si consideras que hay personas que por nacimiento poseen varias características diferentes en su cuerpo, como por ejemplo gigantismo, estos son los Quirks de mutación-** , explicó el peliverde con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de Toga. Luego el peliverde pudo ver una puerta que tenía 1-A escrito, y si la lógica del mundo no le fallaba, ese era su salón.

 **-Esa es la clase 1-A, entremos-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa a Toga, la cual lo miraba con una sonrisa alegre para luego asentirle.

Izuku abrió la puerta con serenidad para después entrar junto a Toga.

 **-¡Lo que haces es una falta de respeto a los demás estudiantes y a las instalaciones de Yuuei, te pido por favor que bajes las piernas!-** , exclamaba un chico de lentes a un chico rubio en la parte de atrás del salón, cosa que sorprendió un poco a Izuku por lo familiar que le resultaba esa voz.

Luego el peliverde junto con Toga volteó a ver su procedencia y se pudo apreciar como en la parte del fondo del salón estaba el chico pelinegro que se encontró en el inicio del examen práctico. Estaba vistiendo el uniforme de Yuuei completamente arreglado e impecable.

Al que estaba reprendiendo no era otro que Bakugou, el cual lo veía irritado mientras tenia las piernas sobre su pupitre. También llevaba el uniforme de Yuuei pero completamente desaliñado y sin la corbata.

Izuku al verlos suspiró teniendo el presentimiento de que no estaría en paz y en silencio con ellos dos en la clase. Toga por su parte los veía a ellos esperando ver como se desenvolvían las cosas al igual que el resto de alumnos presentes en el salón, ya que en ese momento esos dos eran el foco de atención.

 **-Olvídate Nerd, no me importa lo que dices y menos aún obedeceré a un extra como tú-** , replicaba Katsuki irritado por la intensidad del chico pelinegro mientras le encaraba con una mirada arrogante, aunque al parecer por la situación no había sido él quien inicio el conflicto…esta vez.

 **-¿Extra?, oh discúlpame, fui muy olvidadizo y se me olvido presentarme… ¡mi nombre es Lida Tenya y vengo de la escuela privada Soumei!-** , decía el chico identificado como Lida con un puño en su pecho en señal de respeto y orgullo a su anterior escuela.

 **-¿Con que Soumei, eh?, entonces eres un nerd de la élite, verdad?, ¡Me voy a entretener mucho destrozándote!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con una sonrisa agresiva y arrogante de las suyas siendo la persona exasperante e irritable que era.

 **-¿Destrozarme a mí?, ¿Con ese tipo de actitud es que piensas convertirte en un héroe?-** , preguntó el pelinegro algo exaltado por la declaración tan violenta del rubio cenizo.

 **-Tch, maldito nerd-** , masculló el rubio para después desviar la mirada hacia la entrada donde estaba parado Deku y una rubia. Lida no ignoró esto y él junto con todo el salón voltearon la vista percatándose de la presencia del peliverde y la rubia.

Toga los miraba a todos con una sonrisa mientras que Izuku se mostraba despreocupado e indiferente ante el hecho de que lo observara. Luego apreció como Lida se acercaba con movimientos robóticos hacia ellos.

 **-Hola un gusto conocerlos, mi nombre es Lida Tenya y provengo de!...-** , se presentaba el pelinegro de manera formal hasta ser interrumpido por Izuku.

 **-La escuela privada Soumei, te escuchamos… soy Izuku Midoriya, un gusto conocerte-** , se presentaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada viendo al chico de lentes.

 **-¡Y yo soy Himiko Toga, un placer!-** , también se presentó Toga con emoción y con un tono amigable mientras tenia los brazos extendidos en el aire.

 **-Un gusto…¡discúlpame por juzgarte mal!, es que…-** , decía Lida arrepentido por la forma en la que se comportó el día del examen práctico mientras hacia una reverencia de 90 grados pero fue detenido por Izuku quien le sostuvo del hombro.

 **-Oye no pasa nada, no te preocupes por eso, ese ya es el pasado, ¿todo bien?-** , dijo el peliverde con serenidad sin quitar su leve sonrisa para después extenderle la mano a Lida, el cual también le sonrió al peliverde.

 **-Sí, un gusto conocerlos a ambos-** , dijo Lida mientras estrechaba la mano de Izuku para después mirar a Toga también.

 **-¡Toga!-** , exclamo una voz femenina que se acercaba al grupo. Toga, Izuku y Lida voltearon a verla y vieron a una chica de la misma altura que Toga con un cabello corto y alborotado de color rosa. Su piel era completamente rosa pero de una tonalidad diferente, tenía unos pequeños cuernos amarillos resaltando de su cabello, sus globos oculares estaban de color negro mientras que su iris se mostraba de un color amarillo.

 **-¡Mina!-** , exclamaba Toga de vuelta con emoción y alegría mientras que se acercaba con velocidad a la chica para después ambas encontrarse en un pequeño abrazo.

 **-¡Qué bueno verte aquí, pensé que no pasaría pero aquí me tienes!-** , decía la pelirosa con alegría mientras que se separaba del abrazo con Toga. Le consideraba una amiga debido a que estaba muy agradecida porque trató de salvarla en el examen práctico, además de que combatieron juntas el poco tiempo restante y estuvieron hablando por teléfono muy seguido desde ese día.

 **-¡Yo supe que entrarías desde el principio!-** , dijo Toga con felicidad y con completa sinceridad mientras veía a su amiga. Izuku veía esto desde lejos con una leve sonrisa mientras que volvía a poner ambas manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-¡Oh eres tú Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka desde la entrada del salón al percatarse de la presencia del chico alto y peliverde que la había salvado en el examen práctico. Izuku volteó con calma para ver a la castaña que no había visto desde el examen pero aun así la recordaba como si hubiese sido ayer.

 **-Oh, hola Uraraka, digo… Uraraka-chan-** , saludó el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a Ochako. El peliverde tenía el presentimiento de que se estaba tomando mucha confianza con la castaña como para llamarla por el apellido sin un honorifico.

 **-¡Qué suerte que estuviéramos en la misma clase!-** , decía Uraraka emocionada y con una linda sonrisa mientras que con entusiasmo se ponía frente a Izuku, el cual la miraba hacia abajo por ser más alto.

 **-¡Estuviste increíble en el examen práctico, utilizaste tu hielo y después volabas y después golpeaste el robot y!…-** , exclamaba la castaña haciendo distintas señas con las manos como si quisiera imitar el como el peliverde presentaba sus poderes, a lo cual Izuku ríe un poco debido a que le recordaba a como actuaba Toga cuando veía sus poderes hace mucho tiempo.

 **-Jeje, no fue la gran cosa, la verdad lo hice fue gracias a ti por darme una razón para golpearlo-** , dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa y una mirada calmada mientras se rascaba la nuca. Lo cual causó que la castaña se sonrojara por el comentario del peliverde y empezara a jugar con sus dedos sin saber que decir.

Katsuki por su parte estaba sentado en su asiento mirando fijamente al peliverde. Por su mente solo pasaba el momento de la pelea entre Izuku y el villano de lodo, cuando vio que el 0 puntos de su zona fue derrotado y las palabras que le dijo Izuku después de la pelea contra el villano de lodo: "Ya no soy el mismo… Soy mejor". A lo cual el rubio cenizo sonrió desde su asiento de manera desafiante.

 **-¡Oye Izuku, te presento a Mina Ashido!-** , exclamaba Toga con una gran sonrisa presentando a la pelirosa ahora identificada como Mina mientras se acercaban al peliverde, el cual se giró para verlas de frente.

 **-Mucho gusto, Toga me ha hablado mucho de ti-** , decía Izuku con una mirada calmada y una tenue sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano a la pelirosa.

 **-Con que tú eres Izuku, eh, las cosas que me decía Toga de ti no dan crédito a lo que veo-** , respondió Mina con una mirada picara mientras que con atención se fijaba de pies a cabeza a Izuku resaltando el hecho de que era la verdad muy apuesto. Izuku no espero esto y no pudo evitar sonreír con algo de nervios.

 **-¡Es solo una broma, un placer conocerte!-** , decía Mina con alegría y entusiasmada mientras que le tomaba la mano a Izuku, el cual suspiró ante la broma de Mina y ahora pensaba que tendría otra Toga que lo molestaría.

 **-¡Mi nombre es Uraraka Ochako, mucho gusto a todos!-** , exclamaba Ochako con una gran sonrisa presentándose tanto a Lida como Toga y Mina, los cuales le asintieron con unas sonrisas.

 **-Me pregunto ¿si hoy tendremos la ceremonia de apertura?, o ¿cómo será nuestro profesor?-** , se preguntaba Uraraka muy animada y con mucha curiosidad mientras que se ponía frente a todos.

 **-Ustedes vayan a otro lado si quieren hacerse amiguitos-** , decía una voz masculina proveniente de la puerta del salón.

 **-¿Eh?-** , dijeron varios menos Izuku, Katsuki y otro chico de cabello rojo y blanco que estaba tranquilo en su puesto. Toga y Uraraka por reflejo se pusieron detrás de Izuku mientras este se mantenía sereno e inmutable.

Cuando todos se fijan bien ven que hay alguien en el suelo metido en un saco de dormir de color amarillo pareciendo una oruga tamaño humano. Era el hombre de largo cabello pelinegro y desaliñado que tenía una expresión de desgano y fatiga.

 **-Este es el curso de héroes por lo que ahora tienen 7 segundos para quedarse callados debido a que el tiempo es limitado-** , decía el hombre mientras que sacaba una mano de su saco para ponerse de pie y quitárselo lentamente.

 **-Soy su profesor titular Aizawa Shouta, estoy asignado a la clase 1-A y supongo que les doy la bienvenida a Yuuei-** , se presentaba el hombre ahora identificado como Aizawa con una voz apagada y monótona mientras que de su saco sacaba un jugo. Varios se sorprendieron debido a que no esperaran que su profesor se viera así y tuviera esa actitud apagada.

 **(Con que él es nuestro Sensei, esas gafas que lleva me parecen conocidas, seguramente es un héroe no muy popular)** , pensaba el peliverde con calma mientras que buscaba en su memoria sobre algún héroe con el nombre de Aizawa Shouta.

 **-Puede que sea algo apresurado pero ahora todos salgan al patio-** , decía Aizawa con un tono cansado mientras que comenzaba a buscar algo en su saco de dormir.

 **-Y tendrán que llevar esto puesto-** , terminó de hablar mientras sacaba de su saco lo que parecía ser el uniforme para actividades físicas de Yuuei. El cual era azul con mangas largas con detalles blancos y líneas rojas viéndose muy cómodo y óptimo para actividades físicas.

Luego le dio el uniforme a Izuku debido a que era el que tenía justo enfrente. Todos obedecieron la orden de su maestro titular y salieron junto con su profesor al campo de prácticas de Yuuei sin saber que les esperaba.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo de Prácticas de Yuuei***_

 **-¡¿Un examen de individualidad?!-** , exclamaban la mayoría de estudiantes incluyendo a Toga con completo asombro y al unísono. Ahora ya todos los estudiantes de la clase 1-A tenían sus uniformes de prácticas físicas y estaban con distintas expresiones de sorpresa en sus rostros.

 **-Pensé que tendríamos una ceremonia de apertura o una reunión con el consejero estudiantil-** , decía Uraraka algo confusa mientras recordaba haber leído esas actividades en el panfleto que daba Yuuei.

 **-Si van a ser unos héroes no tendrán tiempo para esas tonterías, después de todo la libertad de Yuuei que se les es otorgada a ustedes también es dada a los nosotros lo profesores-** , respondió Aizawa con fastidio debido a consideraba insoportable el hecho de que aspirantes a héroes se comportaran de una manera tan infantil.

 **-Ustedes ya han hecho esto en primaria, verdad?, este es solo un examen de capacidad física donde les permitiremos utilizar sus Quirks como quieran-** , aclaraba el pelinegro mientras veía a cada uno de los estudiantes para después sacar de su pantalón su teléfono en el cual se mostraban una gran variedad de datos como fuerza, velocidad, etc.

 **-Ahora comencemos contigo Bakugou, tu terminaste de segundo en el examen práctico, dime ¿De cuántos metros fue tu mejor resultado al lanzar la pelota de softball?-** , preguntó Aizawa al rubio cenizo.

 **-De 67 metros-** , respondió Bakugou con sencillez mientras miraba a su maestro con seriedad.

 **-Pues haz lo mismo aquí pero utilizando tu Quirk de la manera más eficaz posible, haz lo que quieras con tal de que sigas adentro de esa zona-** , decía el pelinegro con calma mientras le lanzaba al rubio una pequeña pelota de softball. Luego señalo una zona donde el chico tendría que ubicarse.

 **-Excelente-** , dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada mientras que apretaba la pelota y se acercaba a la zona.

 **-¿Él quedo de segundo lugar?-** , preguntó un chico pelinegro con codos extraños, resultando ser el chico que sacaba cinta de sus codos, el mismo chico de la zona C.

 **-Eso es genial, debe ser muy fuerte-** , decía otro chico con cabello rojo de puntas mientras veía a Katsuki emocionado, era el mismo que ayudó con los escombros en la zona D.

Bakugou llego a la zona y se estiro un poco. Una vez término abrió las piernas posicionándose para después recoger su brazo derecho para atrás.

 **-Ahora agregare mis explosiones y…-** , decía el rubio con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro mientras se preparaba para lanzar.

 **-¡MUEEREEE!-** , exclamó Bakugou con fuerza mientras que lanzaba la pelota.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Fue la explosión que provocó el rubio para propulsar la pelota hacia el cielo, causando que está a gran velocidad despegara dejando una estela de fuego hasta perderse de la vista de todos menos Izuku, que disimuladamente activaba God Eyes con un ojo observando como la pelota termino toda quemada y gastada mientras caía.

Todos estaban algo descolocados con la extraña palabra que había dicho el rubio a la hora de lanzar: "Muere". Izuku por su parte sabía perfectamente que podría estar dirigido a él aunque no le dio importancia y volteó a ver a Aizawa.

 **-Antes que nada debo saber de qué son capaces y esta es la mejor forma de hacerlo, además servirá para su "creación de héroes"-** , decía Aizawa para después enseñar la pantalla de su teléfono con el cual midió la distancia que recorrió la pelota en total.

 **-¡¿750 metros?!, ¡es imposible!-** , exclamaba un pequeño chico de cabello morado sin creerse el asombroso resultado.

 **-¡Guao, parece muy entretenido!-** , exclamó un rubio con lo que parecía ser un rayo negro en su cabello mientras alzaba un puño emocionado.

 **-¡Podremos utilizar nuestros Quirks como nos venga en gana!-** , decía un chico rubio con una cola resaltando a la vista de cualquiera.

 **-¡Mira Izuku-kun, podrás lucirte!-** , decía Toga emocionada mientras que le daba unos leves codazos al peliverde, quien se mantuvo sereno y tranquilo viendo al pelinegro.

 **-¿Con que divertido, eh?-** , dijo Aizawa con un tono algo intimidante que callo a todos los que estaban emocionados.

 **-Ustedes tienen solo 3 años para convertirse en unos héroes, apuesto a que no tendrán esa actitud todo el tiempo-** , siguió hablando el pelinegro con una mirada seria sabiendo que el mundo de un héroe profesional es muy duro y despiadado con aquellos que se lo toman como un juego.

 **-Hagamos esto mas divertido, quien termine en el último lugar en todas las pruebas será tomado como un "Sin Potencial" y será expulsado de la academia para siempre-** , propuso Aizawa con una leve muy leve sonrisa mientras miraba a sus alumnos, de los cuales la mayoría al escucharlo se sorprendieron muchísimo.

 **-¡¿QUEE?!-** , exclamaron varios de manera simultánea con mucha fuerza sin poder creerse lo extremo que estaba siendo el profesor por tan solo mostrar emoción por las pruebas. Ser expulsado por tan solo quedar de último era algo verdaderamente muy cruel.

* * *

 _ ***Con All Might***_

En este momento All Might estaba en la sala de maestros en su forma original viendo unos papeles donde mostraban quien era el profesor titular de la clase 1-A donde se encontraba su alumno Izuku.

Al ver quién era el rubio no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza para sostenerse la frente con una mano sintiendo mucha pena por los alumnos de la clase.

 **-Pobrecitos, se van a enfrentar contra mucho sufrimiento apenas iniciando el año-** , decía All Might dándole sus condolencias a los chicos que tendrían que lidiar con un profesor tan estricto como lo es Aizawa Shouta.

 **-Buena suerte joven Midoriya-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz para sí mismo deseándole suerte a su alumno.

* * *

 _ ***De vuelta con la clase 1-A***_

Volviendo con la clase 1-A, la mayoría todavía no asimilaba la posibilidad de que apenas el primer día de clases estuvieran en riesgo de ser expulsados.

 **-Soy libre de hacer lo que quiera con ustedes, por lo que…-** , comenzaba a hablar Aizawa mientras se levantaba un poco el cabello delantero revelando sus ojos y una sonrisa algo aterradora que intimido un poco a algunos alumnos.

 **-¡Bienvenidos al curso de héroes de Yuuei!-** , exclamó con su aterradora expresión causando que varios se tensaran en sus lugares y no pudieran creer la situación. Ese era su método, varios tenían potencial pero si no lo demostraban sencillamente los expulsaba, no hacían falta héroes que ni siquiera podrían salvarse a sí mismos.

 **-¡Ser expulsado el primer día es muy cruel e injusto!-** , exclamaba Uraraka sin poder creerse la estricto que estaba siendo su profesor.

 **-¿Quieres saber que es injusto?, terremotos, incendios, tornados, inundaciones y ataques de villanos, todo el mundo continuamente es víctima de injusticias que pueden quitarle la vida a personas inocentes-** , respondía el pelinegro con completa seriedad causando que varios comenzaran a entender a que se refería su maestro. Izuku por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa concordando completamente con las palabras de Aizawa.

 **-Por eso es que existen los héroes para cambiar la situación y salvar a las personas, si quieres tener una vida normal haber ido a otra escuela, pero aquí por los siguientes 3 años haré de sus vidas un infierno con tal de prepararlos para el peligroso mundo de un héroe-** , decía Aizawa mirando a sus alumnos quienes ya podían comprender las razones de su profesor para ser tan duro. Izuku definitivamente estaba de acuerdo con el pelinegro, todos debían de estar preparados para pruebas así si querían convertirse en héroes capaces de proteger a las personas.

 **-Por eso les digo a todos ustedes que superen sus límites, Plus Ultra-** , dijo el maestro con una leve sonrisa pero sin malicia mientras veía a sus alumnos y decía el lema de Yuuei inspirándolos a todos.

 **-Ahora vengan con todo y demuéstrenme lo que valen-** , comentó Aizawa con una sonrisa algo desafiante para apreciar como sus alumnos ya se mostraban determinados debido a que ahora consideraban esto como un reto en el cual no debían fallar. No serían expulsados el primer día, se convertirían pase lo que pase en héroes que salven el día.

 **-Aizawa-Sensei es muy estricto pero se nota que es bueno-** , decía Uraraka con una leve sonrisa nada más siendo oída por Izuku, Toga y Lida que estaban a su lado.

 **-Sí, pero aun así me esforzaré para no quedar última-** , decía Toga animada y con una sonrisa desafiante tomándose muy personal el reto propuesto por Aizawa, después de todo no se preparó durante meses para ser expulsada el primer día.

Izuku por su parte le sonrió a ambas chicas para luego irse con el resto a la zona de la primera prueba. Aizawa por su parte veía como el peliverde se iba alejando con calma para luego observar como este voltea a verlo para sonreírle de lado, a lo cual Aizawa responde de la misma manera esperando como lo sorprendería el peliverde ahora.

* * *

 _ ***Primera prueba: carrera de 50 metros***_

La primera carrera fue de Lida contra una chica de pequeña estatura con características y rasgos de rana la cual se llamaba Asui Tsuyu, era una chica de pelo negro recogido con forma de lazo a la altura de su espalda. Tiene unos grandes ojos negros con pequeñas pestañas evidentes en la parte inferior de estos. Tiene unos círculos rosados en sus mejillas y una boca en forma de "v" estirada hacia los laterales.

 **-En sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA!-** , exclamaba un robot al lado de la pista para correr, el cual también tenía la función de tomar el tiempo de llegada.

EL primer en llegar fue Lida con 3,04 segundos gracias a su conveniente Quirks que desde sus pantorrillas expulsaba vapor dándole velocidad suficiente, era como ver a un pez en el agua. La segunda fue Tsuyu con un tiempo de 5,59 segundos que logro saltando muy alto gracias a su Quirks que la hacía ser mitad rana.

La siguiente carrera fue entre Uraraka, Toga y el chico rubio con una maquina en su ombligo. Esta carrera seria de tres debido a que en total estaban impares y no podían dejar a alguien por fuera.

Uraraka toco sus zapatos y su ropa aligerando su peso al quitarles la gravedad. Toga solo se estiro, el chico por su parte solo hacia poses ridículas dándose aires de importante. Toga no podría utilizar su Quirk debido a que todas eran pruebas físicas, por lo cual tendría que apañárselas con su condición física.

La primera en llegar fue Toga con un tiempo de 5,50 segundos gracias a su condición física. El segundo fue el chico rubio llamado Aoyama Yuuga con un tiempo de 5,51 gracias a su Quirk que le permitía expulsar un láser azul desde su ombligo, con los cuales se propulsó un par de metros para caer, repitió este mismo proceso varias veces. Por ultima Uraraka con un tiempo de 7,15 segundos, una vez llego fue animada por Toga para esforzarse mas en la siguiente prueba, a lo cual la castaña se anima.

 **-Si disparo por más de un segundo me da dolor de estómago-** , dijo Aoyama a los demás por detrás de él queriendo parecer importante a la vista de todos, causando que el colectivo piense **(¿Qué le sucede?)**.

 **-Cuando ven el límite de sus Quirks y los resultados del desarrollo de cada uno, se volverá visible lo que pueden o no hacer-** , decía Aizawa con calma y algo de fastidio.

La siguiente carrera seria de una chica de largo cabello negro recogido con una cola llamada Yaoyorozu Momo, la cual tenía un Quirk bastante interesante llamado "Creati" que le permitía crear el objeto que desee, simplemente necesitaba saber la composición atómica de lo que desee crear. El segundo corredor era el chico bajito pelimorado llamado Mineta Minoru.

Momo creo un largo bastón, el cual alargo para llegar lo más rápido posible obteniendo un tiempo de 6,08 segundos. Mineta en cambio utilizo las esferas de su cabeza para dar un gran salto de distancia pero su tiempo es tan irrelevante que me tomare la liberta de ignorarlo.

Lo siguieron varios grupos donde cada uno daba rienda suelta a sus Quirks para ayudarlos a tener un mejor tiempo que el resto. Claro que había otros como Toga que su Quirk no lo ayudaría en esa prueba, como era el caso del chico pelirrojo quien solo corrió con todas sus fuerzas sin manifestar su Quirk.

Ahora llego el turno de Izuku y Katsuki, los cuales se posicionaron en la línea de partida. Izuku con una expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa mientras que Katsuki con una mirada desafiante y emocionada esperando ver que tanta juego podría dar Deku.

 **-En sus marcas…listos…¡FUERA!-** , exclamó el robot dando la señal de partida.

 **¡BOOOM/FIUUUSSSH!**

Fue el sonido que emitieron ambos chicos al momento de utilizar sus Quirks. Katsuki coloco sus brazos hacia atrás y con su sudor de nitroglicerina creó explosiones que lo propulsaban en el aire a gran velocidad. Tenía una sonrisa arrogante y victoriosa pensando que ya había hecho que el peliverde mordiera el polvo, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando algo lo rebaso.

Era Izuku que en el momento de la partida se impulsó con el One For All en sus pies para tomar impulso y para sobrepasar a Izuku colocó sus manos hacia atrás para utilizar Pulse y así adelantar con creces al rubio cenizo. También a causa de usar Pulse creó corrientes de viento muy fuertes tras de él, lo cual causó que Bakugou volara contracorriente y los estudiantes detrás del peliverde trataran de no salir volando.

Izuku llegó con un tiempo registrado de 2,78 y Katsuki con uno de 4,72 debido a que tuvo que volar luchando contra la corriente de viento creada por Izuku. Una vez Katsuki se reincorporo se frustro al verificar que efectivamente fue el peliverde quien creó esa corriente de aire que venció al 0 puntos, y no solo eso, sino que le acababa de vencer en algo y eso sencillamente no se debía repetir.

Varios de los que vieron esto estaban asombrados con el desempeño de Izuku y su llamativo Quirk de aire por lo que pudieron ver, después de todo fue tan rápida la velocidad con la que uso One For All que pasó desapercibida por todos.

* * *

 _ ***Segunda Prueba: Fuerza de Agarre***_

Aquí Aizawa les dio a todos unos dispositivos hechos para medir la fuerza de agarre mediante la tensión que estos apliquen en él. Por lo tanto todos al mismo tiempo hicieron la prueba para no perder el tiempo.

Las chicas en promedio tenían un resultado promedio de 53 kg excepto Tsuyu que por la fuerza de su lengua alcanzo a tener 83 kg como resultado. A Aizawa no le importó que utilizara su Quirk de esta forma debido a que estaba completamente permitido, tenían que utilizar su ingenio para obtener buenos resultados.

Por su parte la mayoría de hombres no fueron muy destacables que se diga, siendo 65 kg el resultado promedio de ellos. Había un chico de seis brazos y alta estatura llamado Shouji Mezo que con su Quirk de mutación obtuvo el asombroso resultado de 540 kg.

 **-¡¿Qué eres un gorila o un pulpo?!-** , exclamaba el pelinegro de extraños codos llamado Sero Hanta muy sorprendido con la descomunal fuerza del chico.

 **-Los pulpos definitivamente son geniales-** , decía Mineta mirando a Shoji mientras una gran variedad de pensamientos pervertidos pasaban por su mente pensando en el mundo de probabilidades con tentáculos-

 **-¡¿240 kilogramos?!, ¡eres muy fuerte Izuku-kun!-** , decía Uraraka notablemente sorprendida por lo asombrosamente fuerte que era Izuku saliendo completamente del promedio de los demás. Toga se puso al lado de la castaña con una leve sonrisa para decirle…

 **-Solo espera Uraraka-chan-** , dijo la rubia con una leve sonrisa esperando ver la reacción de todos con lo que iba a hacer Izuku.

 **¡BEEP BEEP B-BEEP…POOoomm!**

Fue el sonido que atrajo la atención de todos incluyendo a Aizawa, cuando voltearon a ver vieron como el dispositivo de Izuku estaba dañado por la cantidad de presión ejercido por el peliverde. Aizawa se acercó junto con el resto incluyendo a Katsuki que a pesar de estar molesto por la atención que recibía Izuku, estaba muy curioso.

 **-¿Entonces 4,34 toneladas, eh?-** , decía Aizawa con cansancio para luego suspirar, no pensaba que el peliverde lograra destruir un dispositivo que podría aguantar hasta 3 toneladas. Esta cifra causo que todos incluyendo a Shouji se impresionaran por la descomunal fuerza del peliverde, el cual utilizo una mezcla de One For All junto con otros dos Quirks que le aumentaban su fuerza física.

 **-E-Eres definitivamente un monstruo-** , decía atónito el rubio con el rayo negro en su cabello llamado Kaminari Denki mientras miraba como el brazo de Izuku que estaba rodeado de One For All volvía a la normalidad.

 **-Lo tomare como un cumplido-** , decía el peliverde con una expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa dirigida al rubio. Katsuki estaba muy molesto porque el peliverde lo había logrado vencer de nuevo, y no por un pequeño margen, sino con una monstruosa diferencia.

 **(Maldito Deku, aun si me ocultaste tus Quirks no creas que te dejare superarme)** , pensaba el rubio cenizo frustrado mientras que se daba la vuelta para alejarse.

 **-Eso fue asombro, eres demasiado fuerte, ¿ese fue tu Quirk?... un momento, ¿Tienes dos Quirks?-** , preguntaba Momo intrigada por el peliverde mientras que se acercaba junto con el resto para comenzar a bombardear a preguntas a Izuku.

 **-Pues podemos hablar después de terminar las pruebas-** , decía Izuku con una mirada serena dirigida a todos, obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de la hermosa pelinegra para después todos dispersarse preguntándose muchas cosas con respecto al peliverde.

 **-Todavía no han visto nada de Izuku-kun-** , comentó Toga con una sonrisa alegre desde al lado de Uraraka y Lida, los cuales estaban boquiabiertos debido a que quedaron muy sorprendidos por el repentino aumento del resultado de Izuku. Sabían que tenía más de un Quirk pero eso no quitaba la sorpresa.

* * *

 _ ***Tercera Prueba: Salto de Longitud***_

Ya llegaron a la tercera prueba, en la cual estaba Aizawa y los demás acomodados para ver como sus cada sus compañeros saltaban lo más lejos posible.

Aoyama simplemente utilizo el láser de su ombligo para llegar al otro lado, puede que sea extraño pero tenía sus momentos de gloria. Momo volvió a crear un largo bastón para hacer salto con garrocha. Bakugou uso sus explosiones para impulsarse en el aire.

Izuku una vez le toco su turno tan solo camino lentamente en dirección al banco de arena, como si no quisiera tomar impulso para saltar y tan solo perder.

 **-¿Por qué no corre?-** , preguntaba una chica de pelo corto y color negro mientras miraba al peliverde caminar tan tranquilo hacia el banco sin preocuparse por tomar impulso.

Luego antes de llegar a pisar el banco comenzó a volar en el aire con Flight mientras que se mantenía sereno, calmado, con una leve sonrisa y con las manos en sus bolsillos sorprendiendo a sus compañeros, Aizawa en cambio esperaba esto debido a que lo vio volar en los vídeos.

Una vez llego al otro lado aterrizó con calma para después voltear y ver de nuevo las expresiones sorprendidas de todos, la verdad es que no era divertido pasar las pruebas con tanta facilidad, vale que todo fuera fruto de su duro esfuerzo pero aun así le parecía injusto.

Ahora todos ya lo reconocieron, era el chico que venció al villano de lodo utilizando varios Quirks hace más de 10 meses, también era el chico de los rumores que arraso en la ciudad B con varios Quirks.

* * *

 _ ***Cuarta Prueba: Repeticiones laterales***_

En esta prueba la mayoría de los resultados fueron promedios tanto para chicos como para chicas. Los únicos dos que destacaron fueron Mineta e Izuku, el chico pelimorado gracias a las esferas de su cabeza rebotaba lateralmente a gran velocidad obteniendo como resultado 50 saltos en 10 segundos.

 **-Seguro deben estar locas por mí-** , se decía Mineta con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que un ligero hilo de saliva bajaba por su boca.

Después estuvo Izuku que utilizando nuevamente Pulse y One For All logró tener un resultado de 50 saltos en 15 segundos. Hubiera podido haber hecho más con otros dos Quirks que tenía pero le resultaba difícil utilizarlo de día o frente a sus compañeros, además de que tuvo que controlarse con su Pulse debido a que si se sobrepasaba podría dañar a todos a su alrededor.

* * *

 _ ***Quinta prueba: lanzamiento de Softball***_

Esta fue la prueba estelar de Uraraka, en la cual al tocar la pelota anulo la gravedad en esta y una vez que la lanzo esta empezó a volar…y siguió volando…y más aún… hasta que simplemente se predio de la vista de todos.

Cuando Aizawa enseña la pantalla de su teléfono todos pueden apreciar que decía infinito.

 **-¡¿Infinito?!, ¡eso es increíble Uraraka-chan!-** , dijo Toga muy sorprendida mientras felicitaba a la castaña, la cual la volvió a mirar con una linda y feliz sonrisa mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz.

- **Eso es asombroso Uraraka-chan-** , felicitaba el peliverde a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras le aplaudía, a lo cual ella un poco apenada lo miro con una sonrisa linda mientras le saludaba con una mano extendida en el aire.

Todos hacían su mejor esfuerzo utilizando sus Quirks para aprobar. Tsuyu con su lengua lanzaba la bola, Momo construyendo una catapulta dentro de la zona, estaba permitido con tal que no saliera de la zona. Shouji con su fuerza bruta y así pasaron todos hasta al final tocarle a Izuku.

El peliverde con su característica calma se dirigió a la zona mientras que tenía planeado hacer una prueba para confirmar una sospecha suya. Se colocó en la zona, abrió las piernas acomodándose, recogió en brazo para después moverlo para lanzar la bola mientras que cubría su brazo derecho con One For All.

Aizawa en ese momento aprovecho la oportunidad y abrió los ojos volviéndolos rojos mientras que su largo cabello negro comenzaba a flotar hacia arriba. El pelinegro vio a Izuku y en el momento en el que este estaba por terminar de lanzar la bola el One For All desapareció de su brazo, causando que la pelota llegara a una altura de 250 metros de altura con la fuerza básica del peliverde.

Izuku fuera de sorprenderse por esto tan solo rio un poco llamando la atención de todos, Aizawa había activado su Quirk que le permitía anular cualquier Quirk con solo verlo y cuando vio que el peliverde se reía lo desactivo algo confundido.

 **-Entonces si es usted… Eraser head-Sensei, el héroe que puede anular cualquier Quirk con la vista-** , decía Izuku con una mirada fijada en su maestro mientras le sonreía de lado, a lo cual Aizawa se sorprende al entender que el peliverde se dejó borrar el Quirk para averiguar su identidad.

 **-¿Eraser?, no escuche de él-** , decía el chico pelirrojo con un gesto intrigado debido a que nunca había oído de tal héroe en televisión ni en revistas.

 **-Yo si he escuchado de él, es un héroe underground-** , dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa dirigiéndose al pelirrojo, ósea se estaba refiriendo a que es un héroe que no interactúa casi nada con la prensa y los medios y tan solo cumplen como héroes en el anonimato.

 **(Vaya joven Midoriya, pensar que lo identificarías sacrificando uno de tus lanzamientos, bien hecho)** , felicitaba All Might a su alumno desde una atrás de una columna viendo a los chicos. Tuvo cierto presentimiento sintiendo preocupación por su alumno pero por lo que veía parecía estar bien.

 **-Tal vez ya lo sabias, pero he estado viendo varias veces el vídeo de tu desempeño en los exámenes y honestamente estoy sorprendido con los resultados que obtuve-** , decía Aizawa con una mirada seria a Izuku, el cual al escuchar que su maestro sabe sobre la muerte de su madre se irritó un poco.

 **-Cada ataque que efectuabas con tus cuchillas eran en lugares vitales para los humanos, también te movías con demasiada facilidad y velocidad como para ser un chico de 15 años normal-** , siguió hablando el pelinegro con una expresión fría viendo a Izuku. Era ilógico que un chico de 15 años lograra luchar de esa forma, no siquiera Bakugou fue tan preciso con sus ataques.

 **-Tus rayos rojos y tu fuego negro fácilmente podían matar a una persona normal y aun así los utilizaste con seguridad de que no dañarías a nadie-** , decía Aizawa con una voz gélida y atemorizante al peliverde mientras lo miraba de una manera seria.

 **-Que puedo decir, entrenar muy duro cada día sirve para mejorar-** , respondía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras colocaba sus manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Yo creo que hay algo más además de eso, tus ataques fueron muy precisos como para ser un principiante, lo que me hace intuir que seguramente has tenido una gran variedad de batallas, unas más oscuras y mortales-** , opinaba el pelinegro con una mirada fulminante viendo a Izuku mientras que podía sentir como una pequeña aura negra comenzaba a provenir del chico, parpadeó un momento y esa aura desapareció.

La verdad es que el peliverde fuera de que haya entrenado con mucho esfuerzo, debido a las continuas pesadillas que ha tenido a causa del All For One ha observado las peleas del antiguo usuario, por lo que poco a poco ha ido adoptando su forma de luchar.

 **-Pues a mí también me sorprendió, ni yo esperaba eso-** , respondía el peliverde con indiferencia evidentemente mintiendo debido a que si ni siquiera le había dicho a All Might de sus pesadillas, no se lo diría al pelinegro que tendría como profesor.

Aizawa harto de las respuestas desinteresadas del chico volvió a poner sus ojos rojos y a levantar su cabello para después lanzar las cintas que estaban en su cuello en dirección a Izuku. Pero no espero que este solo se quedara quieto con serenidad esperándolas. Las cintas rodearon al peliverde pero este ni se inmutaba y miraba a su profesor con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Izuku Midoriya, sé lo que le pasó a tu madre por lo que no sería extraño que un chico con unos Quirks como los que tienes se vuelva un villano muy peligroso-** , dijo el pelinegro causando que cada palabra le doliera al peliverde aunque este no lo aparentaba. Todos los que veían esto sentían de distintas formas, incomodos, inquietos, molestos con su maestro por sonar tan cruel o simplemente preocupados por el peliverde que aun si no lo demostraba seguramente estaba afectado.

No es como si Izuku no sabía a qué se refería Aizawa, posiblemente la obtención de All For One fuese todo un plan para volverlo un villano, pero simplemente no podía, ahora tenía a personas que le apoyaban en su camino para ser un héroe, Toga y All Might confiaban en él para que este alcance su meta.

 **-Te devolví tus Quirks, lanza el balón otra vez-** , dijo Aizawa para después liberar al peliverde que al estar libre agacho la mirada viendo su brazo derecho.

 **(Te enseñare mi determinación Aizawa-Sensei)** , pensaba el peliverde con convicción.

 **¡FOOSH!**

El fuego de Inferno cubrió el brazo derecho de Izuku con cuidado de no quemar la pelota pero si logrando quemar la manga del uniforme. Esto causó que el chico de cabello bicolor rojo y blanco abriera levemente los ojos sorprendido.

 **¡SHIUUM!**

Luego aparecieron los rayos rojos de Red Volt que destacaban de entre las flamas negras. Lo cual sorprendió específicamente a Kaminari por ver otro Quirk de electricidad a parte del suyo.

Todos menos Toga, All Might y Aizawa estaban notablemente sorprendidos ante los Quirks que estaba presentando el peliverde.

Todos por estar muy pendientes de su brazo no notaron que los ojos de Izuku se volvieron rojos carmesí y sus colmillos parecían alargarse. En ese momento estaba utilizando dos Quirks muy peligrosos pero debía de arriesgarse con todo si quería dejar en claro su meta.

Luego abrió las piernas acomodándose… recogió su brazo derecho con lentitud preparándose para lanzar… luego cubrió su brazo derecho con One For All comenzando a emitir también los rayos verdes metálicos para después…

 **(¡LANZAR CON TODO!)** , pensó Izuku con todas sus fuerzas.

 **¡AAAAAAARRGGGHHHH!**

 **¡FLIUUUUUUUUUSSSS!**

Fue el sonido de la pelota de Softball siendo lanzada con todas las fuerzas de Izuku mientras que también la propulsó en el último momento con Pulse. La pelota al despegar dejaba una estela de fuego negro tras de sí junto con un silbido por la velocidad con la que surcaba el aire. Voló y voló y simplemente se convirtió un destello en el cielo.

Aizawa sorprendido por la potencia del lanzamiento volteó a ver su dispositivo solo para ensanchar los ojos aún más y voltear la pantalla para que todos lo pudieran ver.

 **-¡¿4080 metros?!, ¡¿es una broma?!-** , exclamaba Sero completamente perplejo.

 **-Él es increíble en serio-** , decía Lida con una leve sonrisa mientras que se recuperaba de la sorpresa.

 **(Grandioso Izuku-kun)** , pensaban Toga y Uraraka con alegría mientras miraban al peliverde.

 **(Él es asombroso)** , pensaba Yaoyorozu muy sorprendida por el lanzamiento del peliverde, fue asombroso en serio que presentara tantos Quirks. Su instinto le decía que ese chico era especial y había algo en él que le atraía de alguna manera.

 **-Aizawa-Sensei…-** , llamó Izuku al aludido, el cual volteó a verlo percatándose de que el peliverde sostenía su brazo que ahora que no tenía ningún Quirk encima estaba completamente lastimado.

El brazo estaba entumecido, los tejidos y los músculos estaban desgarrados internamente, varias articulaciones posiblemente se hayan desviado, sufría pequeños espasmos y se le notaba la piel de un tono morado como si estuviera quemándose mientras desprende pequeñas cantidades de humo.

Aun así con todo el dolor que sentía el peliverde este sostenía su brazo con una leve sonrisa mirando a su profesor de manera desafiante mientras trataba de no palidecer ante su sufrimiento.

 **-No importa lo que todos opinen sobre mí, puede que tenga la posibilidad de volverme un villano pero aun así me levantare las veces que hagan falta para decirles a todos que…-** , decía el peliverde con una sonrisa llena de convicción y una mirada determinada mientras se reincorporaba con su brazo lastimado en el aire por mucho que le costara preocupando a todos por su salud.

 **-¡Estoy aquí para salvarlos!-** , exclamó con fuerza y con toda la determinación posible mientras que con su brazo lastimado golpeaba su pecho. Estas palabras causaron que varios se estremecieran incluyendo a Toga, Ochako, Momo, Katsuki, All Might y Aizawa, los cuales se quedaron con los ojos ensanchados por las palabras del chico.

 **-Este chico en serio…-** , decía Aizawa con una sonrisa al comprender las palabras del chico. No había duda de que tenía espíritu y la convicción para convertirse un héroe, no le importaba si se lastimaba con tal de dejar en claro su sueño.

 **(De nuevo asombrándome joven Midoriya, vine porque estaba preocupado, pero veo que no hay nada que temer, pusiste mucho esfuerzo en ese lanzamiento y a pesar de las repercusiones dejaste bien en claro tus convicciones, ¡eres increíble!)** , pensaba All Might muy orgulloso por el espíritu de su alumno mientras que su característica sonrisa alegre digievolucionaba a una mil veces más feliz y orgullosa.

Todos veían con asombro al peliverde incluyendo a Bakugou, pero cuando recupero la compostura se cabreó por el desempeño de su rival peliverde.

 **(¡Ya no puedo más con esta mierda!, se supone que los Quirks debía de presentarlo a los 4 años, entonces ¡¿por qué no me lo enseño?!, ¡¿se estaba burlando de mí?!)** , pensaba el rubio muy molesto pensando que Izuku todo el tiempo le estuvo engañando o subestimando.

 **-¡DEKU MALDITO, DIME QUE COÑO ES LO QUE ME ESCONDISTE TODO EL TIEMPO!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con furia e ira impregnado en su tono mientras que creaba pequeñas explosiones en las palmas de sus manos.

Izuku solo volteó a verlo con calma mientras que su brazo gracias a Mom se estaba regenerando, posiblemente dentro de unos 4 minutos estaría como nuevo.

 **-Mal momento para descontrolarse Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa sin moverse de su lugar.

Antes de que Katsuki llegara frente al peliverde fue atado por las cintas de Aizawa que le había quitado el Quirk a Bakugou con la vista, causando que este se sorprendiera y comenzara a forcejear queriendo liberarse.

 **-Estas telas son armas de captura hechas con una aleación especial, por lo que es inútil escapar, no me hagan utilizar mi Quirk…tengo los ojos secos por vuestra culpa-** , decía el pelinegro con sus ojos rojos viendo al rubio cenizo, el cual se calmó poco a poco para luego ser liberado por Aizawa.

 **-No deberías retar a Midoriya tan abiertamente Bakugou, después de todo él está en una liga completamente diferente-** , dijo el profesor recalcando la diferencia de poder entre ambos chicos para luego caminar en la dirección donde se llevaría a cabo la siguiente prueba.

Bakugou se frustro ante las palabras de su maestro pero luego vio como Izuku se colocaba a su lado con una expresión calmada sin voltearlo a ver.

 **-No le hagas caso Kacchan, ven a mí todas las veces que quieras, estaré feliz de demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo Deku que alguna vez conociste-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa para después caminar en dirección a su grupo de amigos.

 **-¡Puedes apostarlo Deku, yo seré el que demuestre que es mejor!-** , exclamó el rubio con una sonrisa desafiante apretando un puño con determinación mientras veía como el peliverde se alejaba, causando que Izuku mientras caminaba tan solo pensara, **(Ya lo veremos Kacchan)**.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , llamaba Toga al peliverde mientras se acercaba.

 **-Ey chic!...-** , saludaba el chico para ser interrumpido por un fuerte golpe en el abdomen cortesía de Toga, causando que el peliverde con un poco de dolor se toque la zona con el brazo sano.

 **-¡No vuelvas a hacer eso Baka, mira como término tu brazo!-** , exclamó la rubia molesta con Izuku mientras recalcaba el estado de su brazo. Sabía el potencial de Izuku pero aun así no le gustaba verlo en ese deplorable y hasta perturbador estado.

 **-¡Toga tiene razón, me asustaste mucho cuando vi tu brazo!-** , exclamaba Uraraka también furiosa con el peliverde mientras se ponía al lado de Toga. Izuku con una leve sonrisa se reincorporó para verlas a ambas con una leve sonrisa algo apenado.

 **-Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer-** , dijo el peliverde queriendo tranquilizar a sus amigas, las cuales a pesar de que no se creyeron esto lo dejaron ser esta vez.

 **-¿Estará bien tu brazo?-** , preguntó Lida preocupado por el estado del brazo de su amigo.

 **-Sí, solo dale unos minutos-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa para después junto con todos dirigirse a la siguiente prueba, la cual sería carrera de resistencia por lo cual no tendría que utilizar su brazo.

En esta carrera al final luego de 20 minutos solo quedaban Lida e Izuku, el peliverde no utilizo ningún Quirk debido a que era suficiente con su condición física. Aizawa queriendo no perder el tiempo dejo la prueba así. Lida e Izuku durante ese tiempo estuvieron muy reñidos pero estuvieron hablando cordialmente conociéndose un poco mejor.

La siguientes pruebas pasaron con calma, tanto Izuku como Toga estaban en perfectas condiciones por lo que no hubo problemas. Todos ahora estaban reunidos viendo cuales fueron los resultados finales de todos.

.1: Midoriya Izuku

.2: Yaoyorozu Momo

.3: Todoroki Shouto

.4: Bakugou Katsuki

.5: Lida Tenya

.6: Tokoyami Fumikage

.7: Shouji Mezo

.8: Himiko Toga

.9: Ojiro Mashirao

.10: Kirishima Eijirou

.11: Ashido Mina

.12: Uraraka Ochako

.13: Kouji Kouda

.14: Satou Rikudou

.15: Asui Tsuyu

.16: Aoyama Yuuga

.17: Sero Hanta

.18: Kaminari Denki

.19: Jirou Kyoka

.20: Hagakure Tooru

.21: Minoru Mineta

 **-¡NOOOOO!, ¡no puede ser!-** , lloraba el pequeño pelimorado sintiéndose triste debido a que las ideas "Harem" y "Tetas" parecían ser lejanas para él debido a que sería expulsado.

Pero el lado bueno de su expulsión es que estarían libres de un pervertido, además de que la clase terminara en número par.

 **-Por cierto, con respecto a lo de la expulsión…mentí-** , dijo el profesor Aizawa con una leve sonrisa mientras veía a sus estudiantes.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** , exclamaron la mayoría con los ojos en blanco por la sorpresa debido a lo mal que lo pasaron por la tensión, y todo resultó ser una broma.

 **-Era solo una excusa para que todos dieran el máximo de su potencial-** , respondió el profesor con una sonrisa un poco burlona jactándose de la sorpresa de sus alumnos.

 **-Por supuesto que debía ser una mentira-** , decía Momo con tranquilidad al ver las expresiones de sorpresa de sus compañeros de clase.

 **-No estaría tan seguro de eso Yaoyorozu-san, la verdad es que creo que lo decía muy en serio-** , decía Izuku con serenidad al lado de ella sorprendiéndola debido a que no lo noto allí.

 **-¿De verdad?, ¿y entonces qué pasó?-** , preguntó la pelinegra intrigada por el comentario hecho por el peliverde.

 **-Pues puede que haya cambiado de opinión-** , dijo simplemente el peliverde con una sonrisa calmada mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yaoyorozu considero esto debido a que su profesor no parecía ser de aquellos que hacían bromas. Cuando voltea a ver a Izuku se da cuenta de que este está volviendo con su grupo de amigos, lo cual causa que ella se frustre un poco debido a que tenía planeado preguntarle varias cosas al misterioso chico.

 **-Con todo lo que hicimos debo hacer mucho papeleo, vuelvan al salón-** , ordenó Aizawa con cansancio y desgana para luego irse caminando en otra dirección hasta desaparecer de la vista de sus alumnos. Los cuales obedecieron y se fueron caminando al salón.

 **-¡Aizawa mentiroso!-** , exclamaba All Might saliendo de su escondite para estar frente al pelinegro.

 **-¿Observaste todo?, tienes mucho tiempo libre-** , dijo Aizawa con fastidio mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero profesor.

 **-El día de las bromas paso hace ya un tiempo, ¿también lograste ver el potencial del joven Midoriya?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa emocionada al pelinegro.

 **-Solo diré que tiene lo necesario-** , respondió Aizawa con una leve sonrisa reconociendo que el chico peliverde tenía la fuerza, habilidad y espíritu para ser un gran héroe, cosa que alegró al rubio.

 **-Aunque debe dejar esa actitud despreocupada-** , agregó con algo de fastidio aunque él mismo también presentaba esa actitud.

 **-¡No es nada, él simplemente no querrá echar a perder su imagen cool!-** , decía el héroe número uno con una gran sonrisa defendiendo al peliverde. Luego tanto él como Aizawa tomaron sus propios caminos.

* * *

 _ ***Varias horas después***_

Paso el tiempo y el timbre dio la señal de que acabaron las clases. Todos sin mucho más que hacer se comenzaron a ir hacia sus casas.

Ahora Izuku estaba caminando solo por los pasillos de Yuuei camino a la salida, se separó de Toga debido a que esta quería despedirse de Mina, de todos modos ambos se esperarían en la salida para irse juntos a casa.

 **-Dios, que día tan movido-** , dijo el peliverde para sí mismo mientras caminaba por los pasillos con las manos en sus bolsillos y con la mirada hacia el techo mientras rememoraba todo lo que paso en su primer día de clases.

 **POW**

Luego de la nada chocó contra alguien en una intersección, causando que el diera unos pasos hacia atrás por el impacto debido a que la persona con la que impactó no era tan alta como él. Luego cuando observó al suelo pudo ver que estaba una chica sobándose la cabeza mientras que a su alrededor estaban varios cuadernos y papeles dispersados.

 **-¡Oh discúlpame, estaba distraído!-** , se disculpaba el peliverde con notorio arrepentimiento por estar tan distraído mientras que se agachaba para recoger las cosas de la chica para ayudarla.

 **-No te preocupes fue mi culpa-** , respondió la chica con una sonrisa alegre mientras que comenzaba a recoger sus cosas. Izuku la mira atentamente para ver bien su apariencia.

Ella es una preciosa chica de piel pálida, unos hermosos ojos grandes y azules, tiene un cabello extremadamente largo de color azul que le llega hasta piernas y gira alrededor de sí mismo en el área de la cintura. Ella media unos 1.64 cm y fácilmente era perceptible que tenía un muy buen cuerpo que combinaba a la perfección con su atrayente rostro.

Izuku se quedó unos momentos embobado con la hermosa chica que tenía en frente para luego volver en sí. Luego recogió la identificación de estudiante de la chica.

 **-Nejire Hado, clase 3-A-** , leía el chico peliverde en voz alta mientras confirmaba que efectivamente la chica que tenía delante era la de la identificación.

 **-¡Sip, ese es mi nombre!-** , dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras se paraba con las cosas que logro recoger. Izuku también se paró y procedió a darle sus cosas a Nejire.

 **-Pues lo siento Nejire-Sempai-** , se volvía a disculpar el peliverde mientras veía a Nejire, la cual solo le restó importancia con una sonrisa para luego ver al peliverde atentamente.

 **-¡Vaya eres muy alto!, ¿eres nuevo?, ¡no te había visto por aquí antes!-** , exclamaba Nejire con mucha energía y muy curiosa mientras tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Es mi primer día, soy Midoriya Izuku y soy de primer año-** , respondía Izuku con calma y una leve sonrisa ignorando lo enérgica y lo invasiva que estaba siendo su Sempai.

 **-Un gusto, dime… ¿Qué Quirk tienes?, ¿Cuántos años tienes?, ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?-** , bombardeaba a preguntas la chica con emoción mientras que se acercaba mucho al peliverde como si no conociera eso que se llama espacio personal.

 **-Etto, contestare a sus preguntas en otra ocasión Nejire-Sempai, es que debo reunirme con mis amigos en la salida-** , decía el peliverde con un poco de nervios mientras que daba unos pasos para atrás queriendo librarse por ahora de responder todas las preguntas de la chica peliazul.

 **-¡Está bien, nos vemos Izuku-kun!-** , dijo Nejire con una gran sonrisa para después irse caminando por uno de los pasillos mientras que tenía una mano extendida en el aire. Izuku también la despedía con una mano en el aire para luego observar que ella por estar distraída se golpeó contra una pared y volvió a caer regando sus cosas en el suelo.

El peliverde estaba a punto de ir a ayudarla de nuevo pero Nejire desde la lejanía dijo "¡Estoy bien!" para recoger sus cosas rápidamente y luego desaparecer de la vista de Izuku, quien veía esto con una gota en la sien.

 **-Guao, de verdad que es muy enérgica, se llevaría bien con Toga-** , comentó con una leve sonrisa en su rostro pesando en lo bien que se llevaría su Sempai con Toga, y ahora que lo piensa también con Mina.

Luego Izuku se fue caminando a la salida y en cuestión de minutos pudo ver como Lida y Toga lo estaban esperando. Lida sentía la necesidad de congeniar más con el peliverde que le había caído bien por su espíritu y personalidad.

 **-Hola Midoriya, ¿estás seguro de que estas bien?-** , preguntaba Lida mientras observaba como el peliverde se acercaba a ellos con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Si no te preocupes, me ha pasado más veces de las que podría contar-** , respondió Izuku restándole importancia con su brazo derecho que ya estaba perfectamente bien como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

 **(¿En serio?, ¡eso es peligroso!)** , pensó Lida muy sorprendido e intrigado por las veces en las que el peliverde se llevó hasta el punto de terminar así de lastimado.

 **-¡Aun así no puedo creer que el Aizawa-Sensei nos hubiera mentido, así no debería comportarse un maestro de Yuuei!-** , exclamaba el chico con lentes luego de acomodarse los lentes con movimientos robóticos mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar hacia la salida. Toga rio un poco ante lo gracioso que se veía Lida haciendo esos movimientos.

 **(Al parecer es solo muy diligente, me cae bien)** , pensaba el peliverde con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras le asentía al chico de lentes que ahora era su amigo.

 **-¡Ey espérenme!-** , exclamo Uraraka desde atrás de ellos tres mientras se acercaba corriendo.

 **-¡Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamo Toga con una sonrisa viendo cómo se acercaba la castaña a ellos.

 **-¿Van a ir a la estación verdad?, iré con ustedes-** , decía Ochako con una leve sonrisa teniendo ganas de acompañarlos a ellos a la estación. Se llevaba bien con Toga y le caía bien el serio y diligente Lida, pero más que nada por alguna razón quería estar cerca de Izuku, el cual le asintió con una sonrisa concordando con la propuesta de ella.

 **-¿Por qué Bakugou te llamaba Deku, Izuku-kun?-** , preguntaba Uraraka con intriga volteando la mirada a Izuku mientras los cuatro estaban caminando hacia la salida de Yuuei.

 **-Pues ese era el apodo que me ponía cuando éramos pequeños para burlarse de mí, diciéndome que soy un inútil y no puedo hacer nada-** , respondió Izuku con una expresión tranquila sin voltear la mirada.

 **-Entonces es un insulto-** , dijo Lida con una mirada seria y una mano en su mentón.

 **-Pues la verdad es que me gusta el nombre Deku, me parece que suena como "¡Puedes Hacerlo!"-** , opinó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa mientras apretaba los puños con emoción causando que Izuku ensanche un poco los ojos ante su comentario.

 **-Je, si tú lo dices-** , dijo el chico con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía caminando con todos.

 **-¿Puedo llamarte Deku, Izuku-kun?, pero no por motivo de burla-** , pidió la castaña con una linda sonrisa mientras se acercaba un poco a Izuku para disgusto de Toga quien afiló su mirada.

 **-¡Pero eso es un insulto Uraraka** **-san!-** , protestaba Lida a la castaña tomando en consideración lo que significaba ese apodo para el peliverde.

Izuku por su parte giro su mirada hacia Uraraka para verla con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Si eres tú no me importaría Uraraka-chan-** , aceptó el peliverde con una sonrisa cariñosa y alegre causando que Uraraka de sonroje mucho y Toga sienta…¿celos?.

 **-G-Gracia… Deku-kun-** , dijo apenada la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada y jugaba con sus dedos, lo cual le pareció extremadamente tierno a Izuku, se hubiera quedado mirándola por más tiempo pero luego sintió como alguien le tomaba del brazo.

 **-¡De todas maneras apurémonos que se hace tarde Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaba Toga con una gran sonrisa mientras corría hacia la salida jalando del brazo al peliverde tomándolo desprevenido.

 **-¡EY Espérennos!-** , exclamó Uraraka algo molesta por que la rubia se llevaba a Izuku con tanta confianza mientras corría hacia ellos para alcanzarlos. Lida por su parte no se quedó atrás y también los siguió mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

 **(Creo que me divertiré mucho a partir de ahora)** , pensaba el peliverde con mucha alegría teniendo el presentimiento que sus días a partir de ahora serian problemáticos, divertidos y muy interesantes.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este es el final del capitulo que tanto duro para llegar. Las razones por las cuales me tarde fue por problemas técnicos con mi computadora y tuve que batallar contra el poco tiempo libre que tengo actualmente para hacerlo, sin contar lo jodido que me tiene mi Internet pero al final logré subirlo.

De todas maneras espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus opiniones en los Reviews.

Espero que no se les haya hecho pesado las escenas de All Might con Izuku ni tampoco las de Toga e Izuku, es simplemente que me pareció necesario indagar mas en sus relaciones sin contar que vi necesario encontrar una razón para que nadie viera a Toga desnuda una vez dejara de utilizar Transform, de otra manera Mineta se volvería loco y moriría por un desangramiento nasal.

A mi me gusto mucho incluir a Toga con la clase y sobretodo con Mina debido a que tengo planeado que sean las dos alborotados de la clase, y Mina por mucho que me guste no estará en el Harem. Creo que la relacionare con otro chico, les pregunto a ustedes quien prefieren que sea su pareja.


	6. Héroes contra Villanos

**_Como un_ _muerto no_ _ha sido vivido, como un_ _Elegido_ _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_ _Cazador_ _adaptado al ambiente y como un_ _Héroe_ _grabado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del camino._**

* * *

Ohayo, aquí estoy de vuelta con otra actualización de esta historia, agradezco mucho el apoyo que ha recibido la historia hasta ahora, ahora responden a los Comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **MegaChari45:** pues solo 4, Nejire, Toga, Ochako y Momo.

 **Don Oblivion:** efectivamente sabia eso, ¿pero qué puedo decir? En ocasiones me dan lapsos de estupidez y paso por alto esos errores, cuento contigo por algo más que perjudicial, gracias por tu aporte.

 **Law Berrys:** pues gracias y continuare desarrollando la historia como hasta ahora. Con respecto al traje de Toga tenía mucha preocupación para saber si era teoricamente posible. En este capitulo veras mas reacciones de las chicas como los celos. Y con respecto a All For One estas bien encaminado en tu intuición mas no puedo decir más.

 **shadowsouls1:** pues aquí tienes más participación, pero recuerda que porque Nejire en un año diferente no vas a estar en algunos eventos importantes, ¿O puede que sí?

 **ThonyCvs:** Muchas gracias a ti por seguir leyendo y por comentar.

 **JAEGER G-14:** pues las únicas que tengo planeadas para el harém, son Nejire, Toga, Ochako y Momo, mas nada. Con respecto a quien reemplaza a All for One lo sabrás mucho más adelante, pero créeme que estará a la altura.

 **camila:** a mi me gusto mucho escribir sobre la relación de Yagi e Izuku, pienso que puedo sacar mucho de explorar esa relación padre-hijo de esos, muchas gracias por tu comentario.

 **bladetri:** tu y yo estamos en guerra bladetri, yo seré el que aguante hasta el final y coloqué "XD".

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez con el capitulo ... GO.

* * *

 ** _* En la casa de Izuku más tarde *_** \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 ** _(_ _POV de Izuku)_** _-_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas-** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

Descargo de responsabilidad: Los personajes de Boku no Héroe Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo que escribo sin beneficio alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 6:_ _Héroes Contra Villanos_**

 ** _* En algún lugar desconocido *_**

Era un ambiente completamente desconocido y extraño, era una sala perfectamente cubica de gran tamaño con paredes y techo hechos de cerámica gris. No había ventanas en ningún lugar y tan solo era iluminada por una sola bombilla.

Era notable en las esquinas de la gran sala telarañas y sombras en las cuales habitaban varios insectos de especies irreconocibles. En medio de esa misteriosa y tétrica sala estaba un hombre de cabello castaño encadenado al techo por una fuerte y fría cadena que conectaba con sus esposas.

Vestir una camisa blanca sin mangas debido a que estas parecían haber sido arrancadas por la fuerza, también tenía un pantalón café que al igual que la camisa parecía tener varias rasgadas como si fueran furiosos. Sus ropas extremadamente desgastadas quemadas y sucias con varias manchas de sangre.

El estado del hombre puede decirse que era deplorable un juzgar por el estado de sus ropas pero la verdad es que solo hay algo sucio y con rastros de sangre sobre sus mejillas ... su propia sangre.

La cara del hombre en solitario era iluminada por la única bomba en la sala y se enfrentaba con mucha rabia y odio a un hombre que hacía frente a él.

Ese sujeto no era otro que el primer usuario de All For One, el cual en ese entonces tenía su rostro sano y tenía un cabello de color negro que le llegaba hasta las orejas. Como de costumbre vestía su traje negro y se encontraba al lado de una mesita donde había varios instrumentos de tortura.

 **-Has aguantado bien todo este tiempo, eso es algo que debo reconocer-** , decía All For One con calma y seriedad en su mirada mientras limpiaba con un trapo blanco sus pinzas llenas de sangre que recién habían sido utilizadas.

Por qué estaban llenas de sangre era simple, por qué acababa de usar para paralizar los dedos al sujeto encadenado, el cual según unos documentos en la mesa se llamaba Korima Kayahami, conocido como "El Inmortal" con el Quirk de regeneración molecular aumentada.

 **-Jodete maldito monstruo, nunca voy a darte lo que quieres-** , dijo Korima con odio en su tono mientras que levantaba la mirada para el maldito que lo había estado torturando para las semanas en esa habitación.

Los siguientes son ejemplos de las mutilaciones de extremidades, exposición a altas temperaturas al rojo vivo, dislocamiento y fractura de huesos, ataques de osos y leones salvajes, envenenamiento de varios tipos y variadas descargas eléctricas. Justo hace unos minutos, se mutó los dedos de sus manos pero ahora se encontró bien debido a su regeneración.

 **-¿Estás seguro de eso?-** , preguntó All For One con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba la espalda a Korima para justo después de tomar un control de la mesa que tenía un gran botón rojo con varios niveles al lado.

El hombre trajeado no dudo en poner la intensidad a la mitad para luego presionar el botón, causando que mediante la cadena que retenía al pobre hombre se condujera una gran descarga eléctrica.

 **¡ARRRGHHHH!**

Gritó el pobre héroe con mucho dolor desgarrando probablemente sus cuerdas vocales, aunque eso no sería un problema para su regeneración. La descarga duro varios minutos y al césar dejaron a Korima algo chamuscado y con la mirada hacia el suelo mientras trataba de recuperarse.

- **¿Sabes?, desde hace varias semanas pude haberte quitado tu precioso Quirk de regeneración, pero se me ocurrió la idea de aprovechar esa habilidad para jugar contigo sin descanso-** , dijo All For One con un tono sereno aunque algo burlón mientras se acercaba con lentitud a Korima, el cual al escucharlo solo pudo apretar los dientes con rabia.

 **-¿Sabes para qué?-** , preguntó All For One con calma mientras que se acercaba al oído del enfurecido héroe, el cual se mantuvo en silencio mirando al suelo maldiciendo al monstruo que lo estaba atormentando.

- **Pues para que en algún momento pierdas la esperanza en esa querida justicia en la que crees, quiero que maldigas a la sociedad que en estos momentos no te está buscando para salvarte-** , se explicó el hombre trajeado con una leve sonrisa mientras que se alejaba del oído de Korima para justo después enseñarle un periódico donde el encabezado decía: _"Se abandona búsqueda del héroe The Inmortal por falta de indicios"._

 **-Quiero que te rompas como un juguete y caigas ante lo que es esta realidad en la que todo el tiempo has vivido-** , siguió hablando All For One con una sonrisa algo maniática mientras que elevaba sus manos al aire como si fuera un mensaje divino el que quiere predicar.

 **-En ese caso mátame de una vez, porque yo nunca voy a palidecer ante ti, por mis amigos y también por mi familia tendré la frente en alta para afrontarte-** , replicó el Héroe con convicción y una mirada furiosa mientras levantaba la mirada a All For One de modo desafiante.

El bastardo de All For One no solo le había torturado físicamente, sino también psicológicamente. Él trajo a sus mejores amigos y también a su esposa e hijas y justo frente a Korima los torturó de maneras tan horripilantes que lo mejor sería no recordarlas.

Pidieron ayuda mediante gritos desgarradores mientras que esperaban que Korima debido a que es un héroe los salvara, pero le era imposible. Daba igual todas las fuerzas que pusiera, al final no podía liberarse y solo podía llorar mientras sus seres queridos eran torturados frente a él.

 **-Bravo, palabras dignas de un héroe, ya veremos si podrás mantener tus palabras hasta el final-** , respondió All For One ante la actitud desafiante del héroe mientras que volvía a su mesita con completa tranquilidad que la verdad resultaba inquietante y atemorizante para Korima.

 **-Pero no te preocupes, ese Quirk tan útil que tienes será mío antes de tu muerte, de esa manera podrás en realidad ser útil-** , dijo All For One con una gran sonrisa psicópata en su rostro mientras que subía la intensidad de las descargas al máximo nivel para justo después presionar el botón rojo justo frente a Korima.

 **¡AAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

Gritó Korima con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo como su cerebro se calcinaba y como su sangre comenzaba a hervir mientras que sus ojos inyectados en sangre estaban mirando al techo completamente ensanchados por el dolor.

 **¡AAARRGGGHHH!**

Gritaba Izuku con miedo y completamente sudado mientras se levantaba de golpe de su cama. Termino jadeando con fuerza mientras que en su rostro solo había confusión, miedo y mucho dolor como si hubiera sido él el torturado.

 **-HAA…haa…otra maldita pesadilla-** , dijo Izuku con furia mientras se recuperaba de sus jadeos para después mirarse los dedos de sus manos como si quisiera confirmar que sus dedos o su piel están en buen estado.

Estuvo recuperándose durante unos minutos mientras que todo se mantenía en completo silencio. A penas había rastros de que saldría el sol por lo que todavía Toga no estaría despierta.

 **(Con que ese era el antiguo usuario de Mom)** , pensó Izuku con interés mientras relacionaba el Quirk _"Regeneration"_ de Korima a su Quirk actual llamado Mom.

Pero luego una duda vino a su mente, y es que la verdad Izuku no sabía desde que perspectiva estaba viendo el recuerdo, si desde los ojos de All For One, Korima o si desde una tercera entidad, la verdad es que era una pregunta que se sumaba a las muchas que ya tenía el peliverde.

Él tan solo sabía que siempre veía un recuerdo de la forma más detallada posible, con su contexto y de la manera más explícita en los sentimientos, pensamientos y sensaciones que experimentaba su predecesor y los antiguos usuarios de sus Quirks, como si también estuviera conectado con ellos.

No tenía ningún sentido esas cosas que le estaban pasando al peliverde pero la verdad no ganaría nada al perder el tiempo pensando en ese cabrón que mató a su madre.

 **(¡Maldito bastardo, aun ahora pienso que tu muerte no fue suficiente para satisfacer a las personas que dañaste!)** , pensó Izuku con furia y odio acumulado dirigido a su predecesor que tan solo trajo desgracia y dolor a varias personas inocentes.

Había tenido varias "pesadillas" desde que obtuvo All For One, en parte de esas pudo ver a varios de los antiguos usuarios de los Quirks que ahora tiene siendo torturados de maneras horribles por su predecesor malvado.

Despertó varias noches llorando sus muertes, fue a las tumbas de cada uno para rezarles y tener de cierta forma una charla con ellos, en la cual les prometía que sus Quirks ya no serían utilizados para el mal.

Ha estado buscando respuestas a varias incógnitas del pasado de su predecesor pero quedarse pensando en ese maldito que ahora estaba muerto era perder su tiempo. Ahora tan solo debía de concentrarse en su meta de ser un héroe utilizando los Quirks que tiene para el bien.

 **-Es casi hora de ir a la escuela-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja mientras veía su teléfono en cual solo faltaban 30 minutos para que sonara su alarma diaria que siempre lo levantaba temprano para comenzar a hacer el desayuno.

 **-Me pregunto qué día me tendrá preparado Yuuei-** , se decía así mismo Izuku mientras levantaba la mirada al techo con una leve sonrisa tratando de dejar de lado su horrible pesadilla para centrarse en su segundo día en Yuuei, debido a que el anterior fue muy memorable.

* * *

 ** _*Más tarde en Yuuei*_**

Era temprano en la clase 1-A y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban hablando entre sí con normalidad, excepto Katsuki que por culpa de su actitud causaba que casi nadie quisiera acercársele excepto Kirishima. Aunque la verdad es que Mina encontraba esto de alguna manera interesante en vez de irritante.

Todo era un bullicio producto de las variadas y simultaneas conversaciones de los alumnos de 1-A, algunos tratando de conocerse mejor y otros simplemente hablando sobre cosas sin importancia hasta que todo fue interrumpido por un sonido.

 **-¡Llegamos a tiempo!-** , exclamaba Toga con fuerza y una gran sonrisa mientras entraba por la puerta del salón causando que todos la voltearan a ver.

 **-Por poco, si simplemente alguien no me hubiera hecho hacer el desayuno de nuevo hubiéramos llegado más temprano-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras miraba a Toga a modo de reproche.

Lo que sucedió es que Izuku estaba dejando el desayuno en la mesa pero Toga en una de sus usuales acrobacias energéticas lo empujó causando que sus deliciosos Sándwiches fueran aplastados por ambos al caer.

 **-¡Ya te dije que lo sentía!-** , dijo Toga algo molesta mientras volteaba la vista al peliverde, el cual solo pasó de largo de ella causando que ella inflara sus cachetes algo molesta para después seguirlo hacia sus asientos.

 **-¡Buenos días Midoriya!-** , saludaba Lida con su usual forma de ser diligente y seria mientras se acercaba con movimientos algo robóticos hacia el peliverde y Toga.

 **-¡Buenos días Deku-kun, Toga-chan!-** , saludaba Ochako con una linda sonrisa llena de vitalidad y alegría mientras se acercaba al peliverde y la rubia.

Toga sonrió igual que Ochako para también acercarse a sus amigos. Izuku en cambio solo les sonrió levemente para seguir su camino hasta su puesto.

 **-Buenos días chicos, hablamos más tarde-** , dijo Izuku con calma y una amable sonrisa mientras se sentaba en su puesto de manera relajada. Los demás no entendieron porque dijo esto hasta que escucharon un bostezo procedente de la entrada del salón.

 **-Wuah… buenos días-** , saludó Aizawa con su usual tono apagado luego de bostezar cansado. No había tenido dos de sus 10 siestas de la mañana debido a que tenía que terminar un papeleo referente a los chicos de la clase 1-A.

 **-¡Buenos días Sensei!-** , exclamaron casi todos desde sus asientos debido a que se habían ubicado a gran velocidad a causa de que no querían disgustar a su profesor pelinegro que el día anterior les había amenazado con la expulsión.

Aizawa solo continúo su camino hasta el escritorio mientras arrastraba su saco de dormir amarillo.

 **-Vamos directo al punto, a pesar de que este es el curso de héroes, Yuuei no deja de ser una escuela, por lo que tendrán clases comunes como el curso de estudios generales-** , dijo Aizawa con despreocupación mientras miraba a todos sus estudiantes. Luego metió la mano en su saco para sacar varias hojas que comenzó a distribuir por todos los asientos.

 **-Estos son los horarios de clases que van a tener a partir de ahora por lo que memorícenlo a la perfección, no aceptare que alguno llegue tarde así que estén preparados para un castigo-** , decía el pelinegro con seriedad en su tono causando que varios sintieran un escalofrió en sus nucas.

Luego Kaminari se paró de su asiento algo confundido mientras que miraba su horario en mano causando que todos lo voltearan a ver.

 **-Una pregunta Sensei, ¿Qué se supone que es la asignatura de "Entrenamiento básico de héroes"?-** , preguntó el rubio con un rayo negro en su cabello con intriga por esa materia mientras que miraba a su profesor, esto causó que varios pusieran sus manos sobre sus frentes ante la tonta pregunta que había hecho su compañero.

 **-¿De verdad no sabes?, el mismo nombre lo dice, esa es la asignatura que los diferencia del curso de estudios generales, allí aprenderán todo lo relacionado con volverse héroes-** , respondió Aizawa con sencillez y algo cansado para luego suspirar y volver a su escritorio.

Kaminari se avergonzó al percatarse de lo tonta que fue su pregunta y la verdad es que el hecho de que algunos de sus compañeros se aguantaran las risas no lo ayudo mucho, pero esas risas fueron interrumpidas por Izuku que se levantó de su asiento.

 **-Por favor hagan silencio chicos, fue solo una simple pregunta-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y algo de seriedad mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros. Eso causó que los que se rieron se arrepintieran e hicieran silencio, Kaminari por su parte miró al peliverde agradecido para luego sentarse en su lugar.

Izuku solo le sonrió levemente para luego sentarse en su lugar para voltear la vista a Aizawa. Por su parte todos los demás admiraron esa intervención del peliverde excepto Katsuki que tan solo pensaba: **(Defendiendo al débil como siempre, eh?, no has cambiado en ese aspecto estúpido Deku)**.

 **-Continuemos, es mi deber hacerles saber esto antes de que comiencen su horario, aquí están los resultados de los exámenes practico y teórico de admisión-** , dijo Aizawa con calma para luego proceder a colgar dos laminas en la pared donde estaban los resultados en forma de lista de ambas pruebas.

Ante esto Lida se paró de su asiento de manera brusca mientras tenía la mano levantada reclamando la atención del profesor y de los demás.

 **-¡¿En serio es necesario que nos enseñe nuestros resultados Sensei?, después de todo ya fuimos informados en las cartas enviadas por Yuuei!-** , comentaba Lida con su usual diligencia y seriedad que lo caracterizan mientras tenía su miraba fija en Aizawa. Después de todo a cada uno se le notifico sus puntuaciones en las cartas enviadas por Yuuei.

 **-No lo hacemos para que lo sepan simplemente, es solo para que vean su desempeño en comparación a los demás y vean el camino que tendrán que recorrer para ponerse al día-** , respondía Aizawa con fastidio mientras terminaba de colgar ambas listas en la pared. El chico se sentó nuevamente satisfecho con la respuesta de su profesor.

 **-Dejare esto aquí, siéntanse libre de verlo pero no hagan un escándalo-** , dijo Aizawa con calma para luego meterse dentro de su saco de dormir y quedarse como una oruga en el suelo cayendo en un profundo sueño.

Inmediatamente después la mayoría ignoraron las palabras de su maestro salieron disparados de sus asientos y se acercaron de manera desordenada y caótica alrededor de las listas para ver los resultados de las pruebas. Menos mal que el sueño del profesional era pesado.

 **-¡Ey miren, estoy en el 4to lugar!-** , exclamaba Toga con alegría mientras señalaba con su dedo su posición en la lista mientras forcejeaba contra sus compañeros que estaban apretujados intentando ver sus posiciones.

 **-¡Es asombroso Toga, yo estoy en el lugar 14!-** , comentaba Mina con la misma sonrisa que la rubia mientras que trataba de liberarse de ese cumulo de personas.

 **-¡Con que Bakugou llego al segundo lugar sin puntos de rescate, eh?, que intenso!-** , dijo el chico pelirrojo llamado Kirishima mientras veía interesado el nombre de Katsuki en el listado. Llegar hasta el segundo lugar a base de solo destruir robots era algo muy impresionante.

 **-Y el primer lugar es…Izuku Midoriya-** , decía Jirou viendo en el listado como el tranquilo peliverde con varios Quirks había quedado primero con sus increíbles puntos en ambas pruebas.

Todos se sorprendieron y voltearon a ver al peliverde que se encontraba sentado en su asiento mientras miraba a la ventana como si fuera ajeno a todo a su alrededor.

 **(Parece que están muy entretenidos con esos resultados)** , pensaba Izuku de manera relajada y tranquila mientras miraba por la ventana del salón, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos rápidamente por un manotazo en su mesa.

 **-¡EY, IZUKU-KUN!-** , exclamaba Toga con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras estaba al lado de Izuku con su mano en el escritorio. Detrás de ella estaban varios compañeros mirando expectantes al chico que quedo de primer lugar en el examen práctico.

 **-¿Qué paso Toga?-** , preguntó Izuku con serenidad mientras volteaba la vista lentamente para ver a su amiga y al resto de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Quedaste de primer lugar, es increíble!-** , respondió Toga con alegría y muy orgullosa de su mejor amigo mientras que daba unos pequeños brincos emocionada.

 **-No es para tanto-** , opinó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que le restaba importancia con una mano mientras que con la otra sostenía su cabeza.

 **(¡Maldito Deku, tiene sentido que fueras tú, nadie más podría superarme pero no creas que por eso te dejare seguir ganándome!)** , pensaba Katsuki muy desafiante y con una sonrisa salvaje y retadora mientras miraba al peliverde que era su rival.

No estaba feliz de que ese Deku le haya superado pero era gratificante saber que daba un buen papel como su rival, seria aburrido superarlo y aplastarlo de manera tan fácil. Ya el rubio se hizo a la idea de que ese bastardo con pecas sería el primero de muchas piedras que patear en su camino para ser el mejor héroe.

 **-¡¿Cómo que no es para tanto?!, ¡lograste tener unas puntuaciones tanto de villanos como de rescate que superan con creces a los demás!-** , replicaba Lida con seriedad recalcando el hecho del asombroso puntaje del peliverde, el cual no era nada menos que 146 puntos de villano y 170 de rescate.

 **-De verdad empiezo a creer que eres un monstruo viejo, pero esos a los cuales admiras en los animes-** , comentaba Sero con una leve sonrisa mientras le levantaba el pulgar a Izuku.

 **-Es asombroso Midoriya-chan, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu halagando al peliverde para después croar.

 **-Estos resultados solo pueden significar una cosa…-** , se decía así misma Yaoyorozu en voz baja y con una mano sosteniendo su mentón de manera pensativa desde afuera del cumulo de fans de Izuku llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Solo tenía una pequeña teoría, pero con esto lo confirmé-** , dijo ella mientras levantaba la mirada para ver al peliverde con seriedad y luego apuntarle como si fuera un detective descubriendo al culpable o un abogado exclamando un _"¡OBJECCIÓN!"_.

 **-¡Tú eres el chico que derrotó al 0 puntos de la ciudad C en el examen práctico, por lo tanto también creo que derrotaste a los demás en las otras ciudades!-** , exclamó Momo revelando sus conclusiones mientras que seguía apuntando a Izuku, el cual no pudo evitar ponerse una mano en su boca aguantando la risa debido a que también hacia esas escenas mentalmente.

La pelinegra se sonrojo un poco avergonzada para luego cruzarse de brazos con seriedad. Mientras tanto los demás no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante tal declaración de la pelinegra.

 **-¡¿En tu zona también sucedió?!, en la ciudad D el cero puntos fue derrotado de igual forma-** , comentó Kirishima sorprendido mientras que recordaba el golpe de aire que recibió el gran robot en su zona salvando a varios de ser aplastados.

 **-En ciudad A también, ¿todo fue obra tuya Midoriya?-** , exclamaba una chica invisible que llevaba puesto el uniforme de Yuuei. Ella era Hagakure Tooru y pues era un visible de nacimiento a causa de su Quirk. _(N.A: Honestamente no sé cómo hacían sus padres para encontrarla cuando era una bebe o cuando la bañaban)_

 **-Es la única explicación lógica para que tengas esa increíble cantidad de puntos, salvaste a muchas personas al derrotarlos y también con tus diversos Quirks derrotaste varios robots-** , dijo Momo de manera seria y pensativa mientras miraba a Izuku que ya se había dejado de reír. Luego él se aclaró la garganta con seriedad y con los ojos cerrados como si fuera un detective.

 **-Gran deducción Yaoyorozu-san, no por nada eres de las pocas estudiantes que pudo haber entrado por recomendación pero no quiso, de verdad que eres impresionante si me dejas agregar-** , respondió Izuku con seriedad y tono algo antiguo o cordial como si fuera un ciudadano de clase alta o un mayordomo de la era victoriana.

Esto causó algunas risas en algunos debido a que no esperaban que el tranquilo y calmado peliverde llegara a actuar de esa forma tan cómica para ellos. Momo por su parte agradeció mentalmente que el peliverde le siguiera el juego con esa escenita de detective, de esa manera atrajo las risas hacia él y no hacia ella.

 **-Parece que conoces muy bien de mí-** , dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa mientras seguía de brazos cruzados viendo al peliverde, el cual ya se encontraba con su expresión calmada viéndola con una leve sonrisa.

 **-¿Pues quien no quisiera conocer más de una chica tan linda como tú?, además es bueno conocer un poco a tus compañeros, ¿no?-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa amable y alegre causando que la pelinegra se sonroje por los halagos del peliverde. Toga y Ochako por su parte sintieron algo de furia sin entender muy bien porqué.

 **-E-Etto…gracias, supongo-** , dijo Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa nerviosa algo apenada mientras evitaba mirar al peliverde.

 **-¡Bastardo, ya quiere conquistar a la más pechugona!-** , exclamó Mineta con tristeza mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a Momo como si la quisiera abrazar.

Izuku enfurecido con un semblante serio utilizó Not Alone para crear una mano sobre Mineta que en un parpadeo le dio un golpe de karate en la cabeza dejándolo K.O en el suelo, cosa que Momo agradeció.

 **-Me acabas de recordar que ustedes me querían hacer varias preguntas ayer, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a la pelinegra para luego mirar al resto de sus compañeros que estaban al frente suyo.

 **-Por supuesto hombre, después de tus logros ayer nos tienes muy intrigados con tus Quirks-** , confirmó Denki con una gran sonrisa dirigida al peliverde esperando poder conocer más sobre sus Quirks y sobre él, la verdad es que a pesar de verse tan aislado era realmente buena onda y hasta gracioso.

Momo, Ochako y el resto de sus compañeros a su alrededor asintieron concordando con la idea de hacerle varias preguntas al interesante y misterioso peliverde. Toga por su parte sonrió orgullosa para sí misma debido a que ella era la que más conocía sobre él.

 **-Pues hablamos cuando tengamos tiempo libre, ya deberían comenzar las clases, ¿o no Aizawa-Sensei?-** , dijo Izuku con calma y una leve sonrisa a sus compañeros para después dirigir su mirada al profesional pelinegro, el cual estaba arrastrándose por el suelo como si fuera un gusano gigante en dirección a la salida.

 **-Es cierto, Mic no tardará mucho en venir para sus clases de inglés, nos vemos mañana-** , decía Aizawa con su tono apagado para después proseguir su camino y salir del salón.

Izuku comenzó a hablar normalmente con Toga, Lida y Ochako mientras los demás se dispersaban para continuar con sus conversaciones esperando hasta que llegara el ruidoso héroe rubio.

* * *

 ** _*En ingles*_**

 **-Vamos a ver, ¿Quién me puede decir cuál de estas oraciones es incorrecta?-** , preguntaba Present Mic mientras señalaba cuatro oraciones en ingles escritas en la pizarra mientras daba la asignatura de ese famoso idioma.

 **(Es muy normal…)** , fue el pensamiento de casi toda la clase, exceptuando por uno que tan solo pensaba: **(¡Sáquenme de esta maldita mierda!)** , el cual no hace falta decir su nombre.

 **-Ey chicos, digan ¡HEY!…¡¿are you ready?!-** , exclamó Present Mic con emoción y una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de todos sus estudiantes. Luego vio que Izuku levanto la mano con lentitud momentos antes que Yaoyorozu.

 **-Diga Midoriya-** , dijo Present Mic mientras apuntaba al peliverde esperando su respuesta.

 **-It´s Obviuous that the sentence three is incorrectly-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y calma mientras miraba por la ventana con despreocupación. Esto provocó que todos se sorprendieran y miraran a Izuku atentamente, el profesional en cambio solo exclamo _"¡CORRECT!"_ festejando la respuesta del peliverde.

 **-¿What are you seeing?-** , preguntaba el peliverde mientras volteaba a ver a todos sus compañeros sin entender exactamente la razón de sus expresiones, lo cual causó que todos volvieran a sorprenderse, aunque Momo específicamente se asombró.

 **-¿Hablas ingles Midoriya-chan?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con intriga desde su asiento.

- **Sí, también alemán, italiano, español, chino, latín y otros-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa causando otra oleada de sorpresas. Momo por su parte no dejaba de asombrarse ante el peliverde que al parecer controlaba varios idiomas.

Izuku por su parte sentía algo de frustración por dentro debido a que los idiomas que mencionó de verdad los sabía por mérito propio y trabajo duro, el resto de idiomas era otra historia y todo era a causa de uno de sus Quirks.

 **-Vaya, no paras de sorprenderme Midoriya, a simple vista no pareces de esos que estudian-** , opinó Shouji denotando su asombro mientras que miraba al peliverde.

 **-¿Qué acaso no vieron que estaba en el primer lugar también en el examen teórico?-** , preguntó el chico de cabello bicolor rojo-blanco llamado Todoroki Shoto con un semblante serio mientras estaba tranquilo en su puesto.

 **-¡¿QUÉ?!-** , exclamaron/preguntaron casi todos incluyendo a Momo, la verdad es que todos estaban concentrados en los resultados del examen práctico y ninguno se fijó en el teórico.

La más sorprendida de todos fue Yaoyorozu que la verdad estaba empezando a admirar al peliverde por su excelente por no decir perfecto desempeño. El primer lugar tanto en fuerza, poder, habilidad, inteligencia, personalidad…apariencia.

La pelinegra al percatarse de sus pensamientos se sonrojo y se golpeó suavemente las mejillas para alejar esos pensamientos extraños y sin coherencia.

 **-Por favor continúe con clase la Sensei-** , pidió Izuku con calma al profesional queriendo que la clase continúe, aunque no la necesitara en lo absoluto.

* * *

 ** _*La cafetería en la hora del almuerzo*_**

Luego de su emocionante mañana explorando el lenguaje extranjero y las matemáticas llegó para suerte de muchos el momento del receso.

Ahora todos los alumnos estaban en la cafetería de la escuela comiendo en grupos de 6 en sus mesas.

 **-El arroz blanco es comida reconfortante y muy nutritiva jóvenes, cómanla con calma-** , dijo el héroe de la comida Lunch Rush mientras le servía su comida a Izuku en su bandeja.

El peliverde asintió agradeciendo la comida con una leve sonrisa para luego caminar en dirección a alguna mesa.

 **(Con que el héroe Lunch Rush es el encargado de la cafetería, de verdad todo el personal son héroes)** , pensaba Izuku mientras buscaba alguna mesa donde sentarse.

 **-¡Ey Deku-kun!/¡Por aquí Izuku-kun!/¡Ven Midoriya!-** , exclamaban Ochako, Toga y Lida desde una mesa invitando al peliverde. Junto a ellos estaban varios de sus compañeros amontonados incluyendo a Yaoyorozu esperando hablar por fin con el peliverde.

Izuku rio para sí mismo para luego encaminarse hacia sus compañeros pero de la nada chocó contra dos cosas suaves. Luego bajo la vista un poco y se dio cuenta de que se había topado levemente contra la parte frontal de Nejire, la cual lo estaba viendo con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Hola Izuku-kun, que bueno que estas libre!-** , saludaba Nejire con alegría mientras acercaba su rostro al de Izuku causando que este de unos pasos hacia atrás confundido y sorprendido.

 **-¿Nejire-Senpai?-** , preguntaba Izuku sin comprender como fue tan descuidado como para no notar que la peliazul estaba justo frente a él. Ella no era para nada enana por lo que había dos posibilidades, o fue muy descuidado (lo cual nunca pasaba), o ella rápidamente se ubicó allí (lo cual es lo más probable).

 **-¡¿Te acuerdas que debías de responder a mis preguntas, verdad?-** , decía Nejire con una linda sonrisa mientras seguía invadiendo el espacio personal del peliverde.

Por su parte los alumnos de la clase 1-A estaban viendo la escena atentamente, aunque Toga, Ochako y Momo con unas expresiones algo más serias y molestas.

 **-Lo sé, pero en este momento est!-** , respondía Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la nuca pero fue interrumpido por Nejire que le tomó de la corbata.

 **-¡Entonces vamos a sentarnos!-** , exclamó la peliazul con alegría y emoción para luego arrastrar al alto Izuku con ella sin darle la oportunidad de decirle a sus compañeros que no se sentaría con ellos.

La mayoría de estudiantes veían como la peliazul llevaba al peliverde por su corbata. Izuku por su parte tenía una leve sonrisa nerviosa debido a que de alguna forma le hacía gracia la situación mientras que evitaba hábilmente que su bandeja de comida se cayera.

Luego de caminar unos segundos más, él y Nejire llegaron a una mesa algo alejada donde nada más estaban sentados dos chicos.

Uno era un chico con el cabello rubio estilo tupé, tiene los ojos negros y un cuerpo tonificado a simple vista. Su rostro parece ser simple o hasta de forma caricaturesca. Este chico tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara y a simple vista para el peliverde parecía ser una persona alegre, entusiasta, optimista y muy dedicada.

El otro tiene un cabello largo y oscuro desordenado y las orejas puntiagudas. Lleva el uniforme escolar de Yuuei pero de una manera descuidada. Él tenía una expresión algo nerviosa y tímida, según sus gestos en base a los conocimientos psicológicos del peliverde podía decir que era alguien con falta de auto confianza y con la mentalidad algo débil.

 **-¡Ey chicos, miren a quien traje conmigo!-** , decía Nejire con entusiasmo y con su hermosa sonrisa mientras que señalaba con una mano a Izuku a su lado, el cual con una expresión tranquila y serena pensó que ya que eran amigos de Nejire seguramente eran también de tercer año.

- **Mucho gusto Senpais, soy Izuku Midoriya de primer año del curso de héroes-** , se presentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que inclinaba un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto a sus superiores.

 **-¿Qué tal?, mi nombre es Mirio Togata de tercer año del curso de héroes, un gusto conocerte Midoriya-** , se presentaba Mirio con entusiasmo y una alegre sonrisa mientras levantaba una mano saludando al peliverde que había traído su amiga.

 **-M-Mi nombre es Tamaki Amajiki, un…placer conocerte-** , se presentó Tamaki con algo de nervios mientras que miraba levemente al peliverde como si se estuviera forzando a hablar con él, aunque seguramente pronto se adaptaría.

Hechas las presentaciones tanto Nejire como Izuku se sentaron en la mesa, Izuku por su parte comenzó a comer su comida lentamente y con calma mientras que sus tres Sempais lo miraban fijamente incomodándolo un poco.

 **-Con que tú eres el estudiante del que todos no paran de hablar-** , comentó Mirio con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba al famoso alumno que resaltó mucho en los exámenes de admisión.

 **-¿De qué habla Togata-Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado mientras levantaba la vista hacia el rubio.

 **-¡Pues desde los exámenes de admisión ha corrido el rumor de que tienes varios Quirks, muchos teorizan que venciste a los cuatro 0 puntos tu solo!-** , respondió Mirio con emoción y entusiasmo ante lo genial que sonaba eso.

 **-No creo que sea gran cosa, de cualquier modo no entiendo por qué tanto revuelo por eso, tan solo depende de que Quirk tenga uno para hacer lo mismo que yo-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa restándole importancia como siempre hacia. La verdad es que entendía que sus compañeros de clase supieran sobre los resultados, pero que todos lo supieran era algo muy repentino y era demasiado pronto para que se divulgara tan rápido.

 **-Puede que tengas razón, mi Quirk es un ejemplo, mi Quirk " _Permeation"_ me permite ser intangible ante cualquier estado de la materia, es muy útil para combates cercanos pero solo me permitiría derrotar a un 0 puntos por individual-**, decía Mirio con una leve sonrisa mientras que hacia su brazo intangible y atravesaba la mesa causando que Izuku se asombrara levemente ante ese Quirk tan increíble.

 **-¡Ya dejen de hablar de eso!, ¡traje a Izuku-kun para hacerle varias preguntas!-** , exclamó Nejire algo molesta por haber sido dejada de lado mientras hacía un puchero en su asiento reclamando atención.

Izuku sonrió divertido mentalmente por la actitud de la peliazul, de verdad que era en cierta forma parecida a su amiga Toga, simplemente que Nejire parecía ser más curiosa e invasiva.

 **-Pues adelante Nejire-Senpai, ya estoy aquí-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa mientras volteaba su mirada a Nejire, la cual se le ilumino el rostro con una sonrisa al tener vía libre para satisfacer su curiosidad.

Estaba por hacer el primer bombardeo de preguntar pero fue interrumpida de la nada…

 **-Pero antes de que comience a preguntar...-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa deteniendo a Nejire mientras levantaba su mano en señal de "Stop", causando que ella tan solo dijera…

 **-¿eh?-** , para parpadear unas tantas veces.

 **-Tengo 15 años y cumplo 16 en unas semanas, mido 1, 80 m, mi cumpleaños es el 15 de julio y mi tipo de sangre es O-** , dijo calmadamente Izuku con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que internamente estaba ansioso por ver la reacción que tendría la peliazul.

Nejire por su parte infló sus cachetes molesta para luego cruzarse de brazos haciendo un puchero que le resultó muy adorable a Izuku.

 **-¡JAJAJAJAJA!/Jeje-** , comenzaron a reír Mirio e Izuku respectivamente ante la reacción de la peliazul que ante sus risas solo infló sus mejillas más. El rubio reía a carcajadas con una mano en su pecho mientras que Izuku reía levemente dejando ver una pequeña parte de su blanca dentadura.

 **-Al parecer compartes cumpleaños con Mirio-** , dijo Tamaki con una leve sonrisa mientras miraba a Izuku, el cual lo volteó a ver para luego asentirle, la verdad es que no esperaba que su Senpai y él cumplieran el mismo día, seguramente a juzgar por su apariencia pronto cumpliría 18 años.

 **-¡JAJAJA, hasta parece que conoces a Nejire desde siempre, JAJAJA!-** , decía Mirio entre risas mientras se tocaba el abdomen que le dolía por tanto reírse para luego golpear la mesa por las carcajadas.

 **-Es que ayer por coincidencia nos topamos y allí me comenzó a hacer varias preguntas, por lo que me prepare para su interrogatorio-** , comentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba a su Senpai rubio. Luego volteó a ver a Nejire con una sonrisa alegre.

 **-¡Hphm!, no es nada gracioso-** , dijo Nejire en respuesta mientras desviada la mirada en otra dirección siguiendo con su linda puchero según Izuku.

Luego los cuatro comenzar a hablar amigablemente cuando Mirio se recuperó de las risas. Nejire quería invadir a preguntas al peliverde pero continuos temas que sacaban Mirio y Tamaki se lo impedían.

 **-Miren, el chico nuevo está hablando tan tranquilamente con "Los tres grandes"-** , comentó un estudiante con asombro desde su mesa causando que varios vieran a los cuatro estudiantes hablar tan amigablemente.

 **-Parece como si fueran amigos-** , dijo una alumna con una leve sonrisa asombrada de que el famoso nuevo alumno ya el segundo día estuviera hablando con "Los tres grandes".

 **-Los tres grandes incluyeron al chico nuevo a su grupo, ¿será porque es prometedor?-** , preguntaba otro alumno del montón.

 **-¿Por qué varias personas llaman "Los tres grandes" a los que están sentados con Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Toga con intriga mientras dirigía su vista a todos sus compañeros que estaban en la mesa.

Estaban todo apretujados debido a que ya las otras mesas fueron ocupadas y no tenían de otra que quedarse allí incomodos.

 **-Pues porque ellos son considerados por todo Yuuei como los alumnos más fuertes-** , explicó Momo con una expresión calmada y serena mientras comida de manera elegante su comida. Aunque no lo pareciera ella también estaba impresionada de que el peliverde se esté juntando que esos 3 individuos que eran considerados como los mejores de Yuuei.

 **-Y justo ahora están hablando con Midoriya como si fueran amigos, de verdad que él no deja de sorprendernos-** , comentó Ojiro con una leve sonrisa para después seguir comiendo su comida.

 **-Es increíble si esta tan tranquilo con ellos cerca-** , agregó Kirishima con una gran sonrisa viendo la mesa donde estaban Izuku y los tres grandes.

Luego procedió a comer mientras que Bakugou gritaba en su oído debido a que Kirishima junto con Toga y Mina lo obligaron a venir para hablar con Izuku.

Volviendo a la mesa donde estaba Izuku. Ellos habían pasado varios minutos hablando y comiendo amigablemente. La verdad es que hasta para el mismo peliverde le resultaba extraño estar hablando con ellos con tanta confianza como si fueran buenos amigos, cuando apenas los estaba comenzando a conocer.

 **-Entonces…¡¿Cuántos Quirks tienes?, ¿Cómo se llaman? y ¿Cómo es que tienes tantos?!-** , preguntó Nejire con ánimos viendo su oportunidad para lanzar sus preguntas al peliverde, el cual la volteó a mirarla con una leve sonrisa mientras levantaba su puño entre el rostro de Nejire y el suyo.

 **-Hasta ahora conté que tengo 107 Quirks, nombrártelos duraría mucho tiempo y el cómo los tengo pues es porque tengo un Quirk que me permite tenerlos todos-** , respondía Izuku con calma mientras levantaba su dedo índice, su dedo medio y su dedo anular a medida que respondía las tres preguntas.

Respondía a medias con respecto a por qué tenía tantos debido a que no quería revelar la historia de que como su predecesor mato a su madre para después darle esa gran cantidad de Quirks robados.

 **-Tienes muchos Quirks, de verdad que es… sorprendente-** , comentó Tamaki algo impresionado mientras que parecía menos tímido y reservado que al principio, le era algo cómodo hablar con alguien como Izuku que era más calmado y sereno que Mirio y Nejire.

 **-Seguro que con todos esos Quirk podrías hasta ganarme en una pelea-** , dijo Mirio con una leve sonrisa mientras se apuntaba así mismo, a lo cual Izuku con una leve sonrisa niega con la cabeza.

 **-No se fie de la cantidad Togata-Senpai, estoy seguro que usted sabe muy bien que lo que importa es el control que uno tenga sobre su Quirk, y estoy seguro que usted tiene mucho control sobre su Quirk permeation-** , opinó el peliverde con calma y seguridad mientras miraba a su Senpai, el cual se comenzó a rascar la nuca fingiendo algo de vergüenza por el halago.

 **-¡Vaya vaya, de verdad suenas muy maduro Midoriya!-** , dijo Mirio con alegría para después poner ambas manos detrás de su cuello con una sonrisa avergonzada por el halago de su Kouhai (Alumno de grado inferior).

- **Tienes razón, me atrevo a decir que Mirio es la persona con el mejor control sobre su Quirk-** , dijo Tamaki con una leve sonrisa y con seguridad en sus palabras debido a que conocía a Mirio desde pequeños y sabía perfectamente todo el esfuerzo que este puso para actualmente controlar a la perfección un Quirk tan difícil como lo era el suyo.

 **-No lo dudo, pero tan solo espere hasta que controlé a la perfección todos mis Quirks-** , decía el peliverde con calma para después expulsar un aura desafiante dirigida al rubio como si estuviera retándolo bajo esa expresión calmada y tranquila.

 **-De verdad que mi maestro le gustaría mucho conocerte-** , dijo Mirio con una gran sonrisa esperando que algún día le pudiera presentar a Izuku a su maestro que lo había entrenado y también era el líder de la empresa a la que trabajaba.

 **-¡GUAO, de verdad que eres muy interesante Izuku-kun, aspiras a alcanzar la perfección con toda esa cantidad de Quirks, ¿Estás seguro de que lo lograras?!-** , preguntó la peliazul con alegría y mucha intriga mientras se acercaba al peliverde esperando su respuesta.

Izuku por su parte no retrocede y tan solo voltea a mirar a Nejire con completa convicción y una leve sonrisa que sorprendieron a la peliazul. Esa sonrisa confiada y relajada y esos ojos verdes ardiendo en determinación y seguridad eran algo hipnotizante y muy asombroso.

 **-Lo estoy, si trabajo duro y creo en mi lo lograré-** , dijo el peliverde seguridad y calma mientras que miraba a Nejire que estaba cerca suyo viéndolo asombrada y con los ojos iluminados.

 **-¡Ahora dime, ¿Acaso t!-** , iba a seguir preguntando Nejire pero fue interrumpida de la nada por el sonido de la campana indicando que el receso había terminado.

Ante este sonido todos los alumnos comenzaron a pararse de sus mesas para luego dirigirse a sus respectivos cursos y salones para continuar con sus horarios de clases.

 **-Me parece que hablaremos más tarde Nejire-Senpai-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba su bandeja de comida y se paraba de su asiento. Nejire por su parte maldijo el timbre ya que se había acabado el tiempo en que podía hablar con el peliverde.

 **-Fue un placer conocerlos Togata-Senpai, Amajiki-Senpai-** , se despedía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras miraba respectivamente a Mirio y luego a Tamaki.

 **-Espero responder todas sus preguntas en otro momento Nejire-Senpai-** , dijo el peliverde en un susurro en el oído de la peliazul causando que esta se emocione imaginando la oportunidad perfecta en la que pueda preguntar con completa libertad al interesante Izuku.

 **-¡Adiós Midoriya, nos vemos después!-** , se despedía Mirio con una gran sonrisa mientras observaba como Izuku se iba en dirección a su salón no sin antes dejar la bandeja de comida en su lugar asignado.

Tamaki justo a su lado levantaba una mano con algo de timidez despidiéndose del peliverde que mientras se alejaba los estaba viendo con una calmada sonrisa.

 **-¡Todavía no te vas a librar de mí!-** , exclamó Nejire con alegría, entusiasmo y emoción mientras que con su mano se despedía del peliverde con mucha energía.

El peliverde rio un poco ante esto y luego se dio vuelta para ir directo a su salón. Estaba por buscar con la vista a sus amigos pero recibe unos fuertes pellizcos en ambos brazos.

 **-Ouch-** , dijo Izuku para luego ver como de sus laterales aparecen Ochako y Toga con expresiones serias y molestas mientras caminaban de frente dejando atrás al peliverde.

- **¿Qué les pasa, chicas?-** , preguntó el alto peliverde intrigado mientras se apuraba el paso para acercarse un poco a sus amigas.

 **-Te invitamos a almorzar para que habláramos con todos pero te fuiste con esa Senpai-** , dijo Ochako con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía de caminando siendo apoyada por asentimientos de Toga que estaba igual que ella.

Por dentro estaban furiosas y molestas por eso pero desconocían completamente la razón, lo más probable es que más tarde se disculpen por su comportamiento actual alegando que solo estaban irritadas por haber comido de una manera tan incómoda.

 **-Pues me tomó desprevenido y…-** , estaba por explicar Izuku pero ellas solo refunfuñaron molestas sin querer escucharlo y siguieron caminando ignorándolo. Luego el peliverde sintió una mano en su hombro y vio que era Lida que lo miraba de manera reconfortante.

 **-No te molestes Midoriya, ya traté de calmarlas pero no atienden a la razón-** , dijo Lida con una mirada cansada mientras miraba al peliverde, el cual tan solo suspiro cansado.

 **-Uff, ahora que lo pienso no pude hablar con de los demás-** , se dijo así mismo Izuku recordando que de nuevo dejo pendiente su conversación con sus demás compañeros de clase.

 **(Ya habrá tiempo para eso más tarde)** , pensó restándole importancia por ahora, no es como si no se fueran a ver el día siguiente, y el siguiente, y por los siguientes 3 años hasta que se gradúen, no había prisa.

* * *

 ** _*Entrenamiento básico para héroes*_**

Luego por las tardes tocaba la materia más emocionante… ¡La de entrenamiento básico para héroes!.

 **-AQUÍ ESTOY…-** , decía una voz desde la entrada del salón atrayendo la atención de todos incluyendo a Izuku debido a que la conocía muy bien, **-…¡ENTRANDO POR LA PUERTA COMO UNA PERSONA NORMAL!-** , exclamaba All Might en su forma musculosa con una gran sonrisa característica de él haciendo justamente lo que decía.

Él llevaba puesto su traje de héroe, el cual es un traje de cuerpo entero rojo, blanco, azul con guantes y botas de color amarillo.

La aparición del héroe numero uno sorprendió a todos en el salón quienes mostraron su asombro de distintas maneras.

 **-¡Es All Might!-** , decía Ochako con una gran sonrisa asombrada por la presencia del héroe más querido y famoso de Japón.

 **-¡Wow, entonces de verdad es un profesor!-** , decía Sero con una gran sonrisa viendo al rubio.

 **-¡Es tan increíble que me ciega!-** , exageraba Ojiro mientras que desde su punto de vista el héroe desprendía una gran luz dorada que amenazaba con cegar al rubio con cola.

 **-¡Es su traje de la Era de Plata!-** , comentó Denki con una sonrisa viendo el traje que llevaba el héroe.

 **-Yo les daré el "Entrenamiento básico para héroes" jóvenes-** , decía All Might con emoción mientras que veía atentamente a todos sus alumnos para luego ubicar a su discípulo peliverde viéndolo desde la esquina cerca de la ventana.

 **-Es la materia donde entrenaran de diferentes maneras lo básico para ser un ¡HERO!-** , continuó hablando All Might con energía para luego hacer una pose heroica causando que algunos alumnos festejaran unos segundos.

 **-¡La mayoría de las unidades las tendrán en este materia, así que vamos a la acción!... lo que haremos hoy será…ENTRENAMIENTO DE COMBATE-** , dijo el héroe profesional causando que con sus palabras atrajera la atención de dos chicos en especial.

 **-Entrenamiento…-** , comenzaba a decir Bakugou con una leve sonrisa desafiante.

 **-De combate, eh?, buen comienzo-** , dijo Izuku en un susurro para sí mismo acompañado de una leve sonrisa tranquila.

 **-¡Y justo para eso aquí esta esto!-** , decía All Might con emoción mientras caminaba hasta un armario de metal para luego abrirlo dejando a la vista varias hileras verticales que tenían dentro maletines enumerados del 1 al 21.

 **-¡Sus trajes hechos en base a sus Quirks y los pedidos enviados antes de que comenzaran las clases!, cuando ya estén listos vayan al territorio Beta-** , ordenó All Might a sus estudiantes con una sonrisa mientras los señalaba.

 **-¡TRAJES!-** , exclamaron los más emocionados mientras se paraban de sus asientos.

 **-Nos vemos allí-** , dijo All Might mirando a sus alumnos.

 **-¡SI SENSEI!-** , dijeron todos para luego proceder a tomar sus trajes de héroes.

* * *

 ** _*En el Territorio Beta*_**

Una vez al estar en dicho territorio. All Might estaba esperando justamente enfrente de la gran puerta de entrada la llegada de todos sus estudiantes. Por suerte no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo debido a que ya en ese momento cada uno comenzó a salir con sus trajes de héroes puestos.

 **-Comenzar por las experiencias es algo bueno-** , comenzaba a hablar All Might mientras veía el traje de Katsuki, el cual se compone de unos grandes guantes con formas de granadas, una especie de chaleco ajustado con una gran X roja en el medio.

Tenía unos pantalones negros con rodilleras, un cinturón con granadas y unas botas negras con rojas. En su rostro tenía un antifaz negro con puntas debajo de los ojos y otras rojas por detrás de la cabeza.

 **-Pero entiendan que con eso vienen retos y dificultades-** , dijo el rubio para luego apreciar el traje de héroe de Toga, el cual constaba de las mayas de látex de cuerpo entero hechas por Izuku ajustadas con dos franjas de color rojo oscuro a los costados ocupando desde las axilas hasta los laterales de los muslos de la rubia.

Llevaba encima una chaqueta de color negro con bordes rojos abierto por el medio y de cuello alto que solo llegaba hasta la mitad de su abdomen. También llevaba una short corto de color negro con detalles rojos que tenía un cinturón con muchos compartimentos que dentro tenían varios recipientes plateados que no dejaban ver su contenido.

La rubia tenía unas botas de color rojo oscuro que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas y tenían varios compartimentos donde guardaba pequeños cuchillos. Toga también llevaba unos guantes rojos de cuero y en su boca llevaba puesto un pañuelo negro con el diseño de una sonrisa enseñando unos largos calmillos como de vampiro.

Por ultimo en dos bolsillos principales de su chaleco había dos estacas de metal conectadas a través de un pequeño tubo a los recipientes ubicados en su cinturón.

 **-Así que estén atentos-** , ahora el héroe miraba el atuendo de Ochako, el cual consta de un traje ajustado de color negro con mangas desprendidas, un casco, un cinturón, cuello y unos brazaletes redondos de color rosa con asas de un tono más intenso. También llevaba unas botas redondeadas altas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas con tacones pequeños de un color rosa más intenso.

 **-Porque a partir de ahora…-** , decía All Might mientras que ahora miraba el traje de látex de Momo, el cual era corto y ajustado de un color rojo fuerte, la verdad es que era muy revelador dejando a la vista la mayor parte de su torso, brazos y piernas con un corte en el centro que permite ver su suave piel desde su cuello hasta la parte baja de su vientre.

Su traje tiene unos bordes grises al lado de la parte superior de su traje, posee un cuello alto y abierto por la zona central, también tiene una clase de cinturón arriba de su pecho de color amarillo con un cinturón grande de color gris.

 **-¡Todos ustedes son héroes!-** , exclamó All Might con emoción mientras veía a todos sus estudiantes del grupo vistiendo sus trajes de héroes. Bueno… a todos menos a Izuku que no estaba allí.

 **-Todos se ven increíbles. ¿Están todos listos?-** , preguntaba All Might para después notar que falta su discípulo peliverde.

 **-Creo que falto yo Sensei-** , respondió Izuku con calma desde adentro del túnel causando que el profesional y todos voltearan a ver a la entrada.

 **PAM…PAM…PAM**

Se comenzaron a escuchar unas suaves y lentos pasos desde el túnel causando que la espera se hiciera más intrigante.

Luego a medida que se iba acercando el peliverde la luz con más claridad iba revelando el traje de héroe de Izuku, el cual es hecho por una compañía asociada a Yuuei para que los fabriquen basados en el Quirk y las peticiones de los estudiantes.

El traje constaba de una camisa formal manga larga de un color verde oscuro bien arreglada, una corbata negra acompañada de un chaleco ajustado de color negro con bordes grises. Encima de esa llevaba un saco de color negro con algunos detalles verdes oscuros en las mangas de las manos.

En la parte inferior llevaba un pantalón también negro formal que estaba sujeto por un cinturón que en lo único que destacaba era por su hebilla de color plateado que tenía forma de triángulo mirando hacia arriba.

Luego unas botas negras muy elegantes que dejando de lado su apariencia permitían la misma movilidad como si fueran unos deportivos o botas de combate militar. Por último el peliverde tenía unos guantes de seda negros en sus manos que revelaban sus dedos.

El peliverde llegó a la vista de todos con una leve sonrisa calmada y serena mientras se arreglaba la corbata causando diversas reacciones en todos. Algunos de los chicos se preguntaban por qué llevaba un traje formal como su traje de héroe, no podían negar que se le veía bien pero lo veían muy poco práctico. Katsuki no le importó un bledo el atuendo que lleve cuando reciba sus explosiones.

En cambio tres chicas más específicamente se quedaron viendo atentamente al pelirosa, la verdad es que no podían decir que se veía mucho al traje de un héroe pero la verdad es que le quedaba espectacular al peliverde haciéndolo ver no como un héroe, sino como un caballero atractivo.

 **-Deku-kun/Izuku-kun/Midoriya-kun-** , llamaron Ochako, Toga (con el pañuelo en su cuello) y Momo al peliverde mientras se le acercaban, el peliverde las volteó a ver con su típica sonrisa calmada y serena causando que las tres se detengan al sentir un repentino latido muy fuerte en sus corazones.

 **-Te ves g-genial Deku-kun-** , dijo Ochako con una linda sonrisa algo sonrojada mientras se fijaba de pies a cabeza en el alto peliverde.

 **-Es cierto, te queda muuuy bien-** , apoyó Toga con una alegre sonrisa y un leve sonrojo mientras le levantaba un dedo pulgar al peliverde. Luego por si acaso de que nada estuviera mal volvía a analizar meticulosamente al peliverde, lógicamente con propósitos de seguridad… es evidente.

 **-No parece casi un traje de un héroe, ¿por qué lo elegiste así?-** , comentaba Yaoyorozu con un leve sonrojo en su rostro reconociendo mentalmente que le quedaba muy bien el traje al peliverde, y ella que era de una familia jodidamente adinerada sabia de eso.

 **-Pues me gusta mantener algo de clase y elegancia, además aunque no lo parezca es muy útil para mí-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras que rascaba la cabeza para luego sonreír un poco diciendo que ese traje la verdad es que tiene utilidades para el peliverde.

 **-Pero cambiando de tema, mírense a ustedes-** , dijo Izuku con una amable sonrisa mientras las señalaba a las 3 con su otra mano, causando que las tres comenzaran a ver sus propios trajes.

 **-Debí escribir bien lo que quería… al final el mío termino siendo muy ajustado…que vergüenza-** , decía Uraraka con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras que con un leve sonrojo veía su traje avergonzada.

 **-A mí me pasa igual, aunque supongo que ya es muy tarde para cambiarlo-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa alegre pero nerviosa mientras que con un dedo verificaba lo ajustado que estaba su short negro que resaltaba mucho su cintura y sus muslos.

 **-Ustedes se ven muy lindas e increíbles-** , opinó Izuku con una sonrisa amable y alegre dirigida a ambas chicas, las cuales se sorprendieron ante el halago y luego se ruborizaron mucho sin saber cómo reaccionar ahora.

 **-De cualquier manera si quieren cambiar algo solo tienen que ir con el curso de apoyo-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa para después percatarse de que Momo lo estaba mirando con una mirada seria.

 **-Tú también te ves muy bien Yaoyorozu-san-** , comentó Izuku con la misma sonrisa que antes causando que la pelinegra se sonrojara y luego desviara la vista con una expresión nerviosa y avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **-El curso de héroes es el mejor-** , dijo Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida justamente al lado de Momo, Ochako y Toga debido a que se lo estaba pasando en grande viendo hasta el más pequeño detalle los cuerpos de sus hermosas compañeras con sus ajustados o reveladores trajes.

No era nada extraño para él analizarlas a fondo, esas provocativas curvas de Himiko siendo resaltadas por ese ajustado Short era algo sublime. También estaba el diseño del traje de Uraraka que sencillamente podía ser muy sexy al ver lo ajustado que estaba contra su cuerpo. Y no hablemos de Yaoyorozu si sus exorbitantes y atrayentes tet!...

 **POW**

Izuku le había dado un fuerte puño en la cabeza al pelimorado causando que este termine con la cabeza incrustada contra el suelo completamente K.O y con un gran chichón dejando incapaz al narrador de seguir contando los pensamientos del enano, cosa que las tres chicas agradecieron al peliverde.

A Izuku no le gustaba para nada cuando el pequeño chico miraba lujuriosamente a sus amigas y compañeras, aunque le afectaba más por alguna razón si era la rubia, la castaña y la pelinegra.

 **-Espero esta vez sí tener tiempo para que podamos hablar todos-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras volteaba a ver a Momo con amabilidad.

 **-S-Si-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa mientras que ahora tan solo tenía un muy leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El peliverde buscó con la mirada a su amigo de lentes y se topó con alguien que llevaba un traje negro de una pieza con cuello alto. Lleva también un casco que le cubre la cabeza entera, un collar de metal que cubre todo su cuello, una armadura en su pecho, una clase de silenciadores que inician en el abdomen para luego extenderse hasta su espalda superior.

Llevaba también una pieza de metal por debajo de las bufandas, brazaletes de metal que se extienden más allá de los codos y botas de metal que llegan hasta más allá de sus rodillas, solo hay algunos que se extienden hasta el lado de sus piernas.

 **-¿Lida?, ¿eres tú?, te ves increíble-** , comentaba Izuku asombrado por la cool apariencia de Lida con su traje de héroe puesto, causando que el chico pelinegro dentro de la armadura lo volteé a ver.

 **(Me recuerda mucho a su hermano, Lida-kun de verdad debe admirarlo)** , pensaba Izuku suponiendo que el hermano de Lida era el héroe de nombre Ingenium, pues ambos comparten apellido y tienen Quirks similares, Lida Tenya y su hermano mayor Lida Tensei.

 **-Gracias Midoriya, tu traje también es increíble, aunque diría que más para un evento importante-** , respondió Lida con una sonrisa bajo su casco mientras miraba el traje elegante de su amigo peliverde.

 **-Jeje, así mato dos pájaros de un tiro-** , dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa calmada.

Mientras tanto el peliverde era observado atentamente por All Might que tenía la mirada fija en él desde que llegó con su traje. Era un estilo endemoniadamente parecido a la apariencia que siempre tenía All For One por lo que hacía rememorar amargos recuerdos al rubio.

 **(Tendrás tus propias razones para vestir así joven Midoriya, espero ver qué cosas puedes hacer con tu traje)** , pensaba All Might mientras que observaba a su discípulo hablar amigablemente con su grupo de amigos, al cual al parecer se estaba uniendo la joven Yaoyorozu.

 **-¡Muy bien, ahora comencemos el entrenamiento de combate!-** , anunció All Might con emoción al ver que ya todos sus estudiantes estaban frente a él.

 **-¡Espero un momento Sensei!-** , exclamó Lida con seriedad llamando la atención del héroe numero uno.

 **-Este es el lugar donde tuvimos nuestro examen de ingreso, ¿tendremos peleas urbanas nuevamente?-** , siguió hablando Lida muy intrigado por la actividad que realizarían.

 **-No, nosotros vamos a dar dos pasos por delante-** , dijo All Might causando que todos prestaran atención.

 **-Normalmente peleamos afuera, pero si te fijas en los números hay algunos villanos que aparecen en lugares cerrados-** , explicaba el rubio con calma mientras que señala ese hecho.

 **-Encarcelamiento, arrestos domiciliarios, tratados y negocios secretos…Esta ciudad está llena de héroes…por lo que hay villanos verdaderamente inteligentes y peligrosos actuando en las sombras-** , decía All Might sabiendo perfectamente que su discípulo Izuku sabía perfectamente a quien hacía referencia en esa categoría de peligrosos e inteligentes en las sombras.

 **-Para este entrenamiento ustedes serán divididos como héroes y villanos en combate cerrados 2 contra 2-** , dijo el profesional con una leve sonrisa mientras hacia el gesto de la paz en ambas manos.

 **-¿Lo haremos sin entrenamiento básico?-** , preguntaba Tsuyu con curiosidad. Luego Izuku caminó unos pasos hasta estar al lado de ella con una expresión relajada.

 **-A veces es mucho mejor aprender sobre la marcha, así es en la vida real-** , comentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras voltea a ver a la chica rana, los demás se sorprendieron ante ese comentario tan maduro.

 **-Así como dijo el joven Midoriya, es una batalla real para entender lo básico, aunque la clave esta vez es que lucharan contra otras personas, no robots-** , decía All Might con una sonrisa mirando a todos sus alumnos.

 **-¿Cómo se determina quién gana y quien pierde Sensei?-** , preguntaba Momo con intriga y con una expresión serena mientras levantaba la mano.

 **-¿Puedo derrotarlos de cualquier manera que quiera?-** , preguntó Katsuki con una sonrisa desafiante y salvaje mientras que daba unos pasos al frente causando que varios sintieran escalofrios.

 **-Dígame que el castigo no es la expulsión como con Aizawa-Sensei-** , decía Ochako con una expresión preocupada mientras que levantaba una mano.

 **-¿Elegimos a nuestra pareja o nos la asignara?-** , interrogó Lida con curiosidad mientras que levantaba una mano de manera robótica para llamar la atención de su profesor.

 **-¿Acaso mi traje no es fabuloso?-** , se preguntaba así mismo Aoyama desde el fondo.

 **-¿Por qué usted huele a limón?-** , preguntó Toga al frente de All Might mientras lo miraba hacia arriba intrigada con una sonrisa.

 **-¡E-Esperen un momento, responderé todas sus preguntas!-** , decía All Might abrumado por la gran variedad de preguntas de sus estudiantes.

Luego de eso saco de quien sabe dónde una serie de tarjetas donde tenía anotado las cosas importantes que debía decir, cosa que causó que varios sintieran gotas de sudor en la sien.

(Jeje, ¿de verdad un guion?, supongo que es normal si es un profesor primerizo)-, pensaba Izuku mientras veía como su maestro ojeaba las tarjetas tratando de encontrar la indicada.

 **-La situación es que los villanos escondieron una bomba en uno de los pisos del edificio, los héroes deberán desactivarla para poder ganar o también podrán atrapar a los villanos en el tiempo permitido, los villanos para ganar deberán evitar que eso suceda durante ese tiempo o pueden derrotar a los héroes-** , explicaba All Might leyendo exactamente lo mismo que estaba escrito en la tarjeta.

 **-Es muy Yankee, me gusta bro-** , comentó Toga con una sonrisa divertida y alegre mientras que miraba al héroe numero uno.

 **-¡Los equipos serán elegidos por Sorteo!-** , continuó All Might mientras sacaba una caja roja de nuevo de quien sabe donde.

 **-¿Serán elegidos al azar?, ¿No es muy impredecible?-** , preguntó Lida intrigado por tan dudoso medio de elección.

 **-Los héroes a veces deben hacer equipo con héroes de otras agencias si la situación lo** **a merita** **, por lo que deberíamos irnos acostumbrando a trabajar con lo que nos toque-** , opinó Izuku con calma mientras miraba a su amigo pelinegro.

 **-Ya entiendo…¡Disculpe mi ignorancia Sensei!-** , decía Lida mientras hacia una reverencia de unos 90 grados exactos.

 **-OK, no hay un castigo ni nada parecido, y antes de comenzar… joven Himiko-** , aclaró All Might aliviando la duda de Ochako que ya podía sentir que podía respirar tranquila al saber que no sería expulsada.

Luego Toga atendió cuando el profesional la llamo.

 **-¡Huelo a limón gracias a mi champú y al detergente de mi traje!-** , exclamó el rubio con emoción y un pulgar en alto causando que a Toga se le iluminen los ojos, el resto por su parte sintieron gotas de sudor en las sien.

 **(No era necesario responder a eso)** , pensaba Izuku mientras que no veía necesario que su maestro respondiera esa pregunta.

Luego de esto los equipos fueron seleccionados y ahora ya todos sabían cuáles eran sus equipos.

 **-Momento…¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?!-** , exclamaba Katsuki alterado y molesto mientras que con sus explosiones quema el papel del equipo que le tocó.

 **-¿Bakugou, Uraraka-san y yo somos equipo?, ¿Por qué?-** , preguntaba Lida intrigado ante el hecho de que 3 personas sean equipo cuando deberían ser dos, si era otro error de Yuuei de verdad iba a volver a recalcarlo.

 **-Pues ustedes son 21 alumnos, y al menos un equipo debía de tener 3-** , respondía All Might dejando en claro lo obvio y la opción mas viable.

 **-Tch, con tal de que no se metan en mi camino, cara-redonda y nerd son tan solo extras-** , decía Katsuki con su típica actitud arrogante e irritante después de haber chasqueado con la lengua. Luego se alejó un poco del grupo mientras esperaba luchar contra Deku.

 **-¿Qué le sucede?, ¿es así todo el tiempo?-** , preguntaba Ochako intrigada por la actitud del rubio cenizo mientras veía como se alejaba, le molesto un poco que le llamara cara-redonda pero lo dejo pasar.

 **-Así es Kacchan, solo ignóralo, te acostumbras con el tiempo-** , decía Izuku con calma a su lado mientras que observaba con tranquilidad como su antiguo mejor amigo se alejaba.

- **¡Vamos tu yo Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Toga con emoción y una gran sonrisa saltando de emoción justamente al frente del peliverde.

 **-Que coincidencia, hasta diría que demasiada-** , comentó Izuku con una amable sonrisa mientras miraba a su amiga. La verdad es que era una gran coincidencia que de entre los demás 20 alumnos le haya tocado con su amiga rubia. No sería esto causa de alguna obra divina, ¿verdad?.

Mientras tanto en el local Paradise el bar tender de cabello negro con mechones rojos estornudó.

 **-Esforcémonos como héroes, aunque también tenía mi papel de villana preparado-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa malvada y maniática causando que Izuku de manera suave le golpeara la cabeza.

 **-No bromees con eso tonta, ahora demos lo mejor-** , declaró Izuku con una alegre sonrisa mirando a Toga, la cual sonrió igual que él. Mientras tanto una castaña y una pelinegra veían esta escena mientras algo estaba carcomiéndolas por dentro, algo que… es…

 **(Qué envidia)** , pensaban Ochako y Momo mientras veían seriamente y algo molestas la escena. Luego de que analizaron bien lo que pensaron se avergonzaron sin entender muy bien sus razones para pensar de esa manera.

 **-¿Con qué se decidirá quién queda atrapado?-** , preguntaba Lida a All Might con su típica actitud seria, educada y justa.

 **-Pues buena pregunta Joven Lida…¡pues con esto!-** , decía All Might para luego sacar de algún bolsillo de Doraemon que tenga por allí un rollo de cinta a la vista de todos.

 **-Los envuelves con esta cinta y quedaran tachados como que están atrapados, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-** , respondió el símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa para después mirar para confirmar su había otra duda.

 **-OK, ahora los primeros equipos que van a competir serán...-** , decía All Might mientras que metía una mano en una caja roja que decía villanos y otra en una caja azul que decía héroes, para después sacar de ambas dos bolas con el nombre de los equipos que participaran de primeros.

 _(N.A: La verdad yo tampoco sé de donde coño sacó todas esas cosas, seguramente de verdad tenga un bolsillo de Doraemon)_

 **-¡El Equipo A será el de los villanos y el D será el de héroes!-** , exclamaba el profesional causando que los integrantes de los dos equipos habrán los ojos sorprendidos.

 **-Me enfrentaré contra Deku, eh?, ¡será mejor que aproveches de huir ahora!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con una mirada amenazante y con una sonrisa salvaje mientras miraba directamente al peliverde que tan solo se mantuvo sereno ante la mirada del rubio cenizo.

 **-Para nada Kacchan, ahora estoy más motivado por este ejercicio-** , dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa calmada para luego llevarse su mano a la altura de su rostro para después crujir sus dedos con tan solo cerrar su puño, causando que tanto Katsuki como otros den un paso hacia atrás algo intimidados.

 **-Está decidido, todos los demás vayan al cuarto de vigilancia mientras que ustedes cinco me seguirán-** , ordenó All Might a todos sus estudiantes para después ver a los alumnos que pelearan.

Los demás obedecieron y se fueron a la sala de vigilancia mientras que los que pelearían siguieron al rubio hasta los edificios que constituían el territorio beta.

 **-¡Ya llegamos!-** , exclamó el profesional al estar frente a un gran edificio mientras que detrás de él estaban sus estudiantes.

 **-Los villanos estarán adentro con la bomba por lo que adelántense de una vez, los héroes entraran en cinco minutos y la batalla comenzará-** , dijo All Might a los tres jóvenes que harían de villanos, los cuales comenzaron a encaminarse adentro del edificio hasta que All Might los detuvo.

 **-Y un pequeño consejo, métanse en el papel de villanos, no se contengan y ataquen sin miedo a lastimar a otro, esta es una batalla real además de que si las cosas se salen de control voy a intervenir, ¿está bien?-** , decía el profesor con una sonrisa a sus estudiantes.

 **-¡Si Sensei!-** , exclamaron Ochako y Lida con emoción mientras veían al rubio. Katsuki por su parte gruño y se fue caminando en dirección a la estúpida bomba que debía proteger.

 **-Buena suerte chicos, demos lo mejor de nosotros-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo a sus amigos alejarse, los cuales lo voltearon a ver para sonreírle de manera desafiante y luego seguir a Bakugou adentro del edificio.

 **-Yo me voy al cuarto de vigilancia, esperen la señal-** , decía All Might con una sonrisa viendo a su discípulo peliverde y a la joven Himiko. Antes de irse posó una mano sobre un hombro de Izuku lo más disimulado posible como deseándole buena suerte al peliverde, cosa que Izuku entendió.

* * *

 ** _*Con los Villanos*_**

En este momento Katsuki, Ochako y Tenya se encontraban en la sala de la bomba, la cual tenía forma de cohete.

 **-Aunque sea una simulación me duele un poco ser el villano-** , comentaba Lida mientras veía fijamente uno de sus brazos mientras pensaba en como meterse en el papel de villano.

 **-A mí también Lida-kun, ¿esta es la bomba?-** , decía Ochako para luego tocar la gran bomba a la cual debían proteger para ganar.

 **-Es de papel mache-** , dijo Ochako con una sonrisa molestando a cierto rubio.

 **-¡Ey ustedes dos!-** , exclamó Katsuki con fuerza llamando la atención de la castaña y el pelinegro con armadura.

 **-¡Concéntrense en esto, esta es una batalla real y creo que ya ustedes dos saben contra quien nos enfrentamos!-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad en su mirada mientras que les gritaba a sus compañeros de equipo, los cuales no le dieron importancia a sus gritos.

 **-Tienes razón, vamos a pelear contra Midoriya y Himiko-san-** , comentaba Lida con seriedad dándole la razón al temperamental y amenazante rubio explosivo.

 **-Midoriya al parecer tiene un gran repertorio de Quirks extremadamente poderosos, puede crear un fuego negro, hielo, puede controlar el aire, puede volar, crear rayos rojos y demás cosas, de verdad va a ser complicado-** , recapituló Lida recordando las habilidades que había podido ver del peliverde durante el examen de admisión y las pruebas de Aizawa el día anterior.

 **-Toga-chan no mostró su Quirk en ningún momento, pero lo que sabemos ahora es que tiene grandes habilidades atléticas y es muy ágil-** , agregaba Uraraka con calma y de manera pensativa recordando que el día anterior su amiga rubia pasó sin problemas las pruebas con solo su habilidad física y no apoyándose de ningún Quirk.

Bakugou escuchaba todo esto con una mirada seria para después apretar ambos puños y luego recordar una frase de su rival: _"ven a mí todas las veces que quieras, estaré feliz de demostrarte que ya no soy el mismo Deku que alguna vez conociste"_.

 **-¡Maldito DEKU, voy a enseñarle quien será el número 1!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con fuerza exaltando a sus dos compañeros. Los cuales tan solo sintieron un poco de pena por lo que debió de aguantar su amigo peliverde todos estos años.

* * *

 ** _*Con los Héroes*_**

Mientras tanto con los héroes que eran Izuku y Toga, ambos estaban sentados en una barandilla frente al edificio mientras veían un mapa de la estructura para que la memorizaran en lo posible.

 **-Es fácil memorizar este mapa, será fácil llegar hasta la bomba-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa alegre mientras terminaba de memorizarse el mapa para luego lanzarlo detrás de sí.

 **-¡Por otra parte All Might es igual que en T.V, es de verdad muy llamativo y alegre!-** , exclamaba la rubia con emoción mientras que se paraba de manera infantil de la barra para luego voltear a ver a su amigo peliverde.

 **-Tienes razón, él siempre es así-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando su mapa, la verdad se había memorizado el mapa desde hace tiempo pero estaba algo afectado por un problema.

 **-Pareces algo afligido Izuku-kun, ¿ocurrió algo?-** , preguntaba Toga con curiosidad e intriga mientras que se acercaba algo preocupada a Izuku.

 **-Nada especial, tan solo creo que he estado esperando este momento por mucho tiempo, una oportunidad de pelear directamente contra Kacchan y demostrarle quien soy-** , respondía Izuku con una leve sonrisa desafiante mientras levantaba la mirada.

 **-¡Me alegra que te sientas así, va a ser muy emocionante esta batalla!-** , exclamó Toga con ánimos queriendo animar al peliverde.

 **-Pero hay algo que me preocupa-** , continuó Izuku cortando el momento alegre.

 **-No quiero perder el control o sobrepasarme allí adentro, podría llegar a lastimarte o a Uraraka-chan y Lida-kun, simplemente no puedo permitirme hacer eso-** , decía Izuku con una mirada seria y algo decaída mientras miraba al suelo, Luego sintió que Toga le había pegado levemente en la cabeza causando que levante la vista para verla.

 **-No te preocupes Baka, te conozco muy bien como para tener la seguridad de que no me harías daño a mí ni a nadie más-** , dijo Toga con una linda sonrisa y una mirada convencida de sus palabras mientras tomaba las manos de Izuku.

 **-¡Recuerda que tú serás el héroe que los salve a todos!-** , exclamó Toga con alegría y felicidad mientras inclinaba un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, causando que Izuku ensanche un poco los ojos para luego cerrarlos con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Gracias Toga, tienes razón-** , agradecía el peliverde con calma y amabilidad mientras le sobaba la cabeza a Toga mientras esta no quitaba su linda sonrisa.

 **-Ahora hablemos de nuestro plan Toga, tengo una buena idea-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión emocionada llamando la atención de la rubia.

 **-Te escucho Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga poniendo atención a las palabras del peliverde.

Luego pasaron los minutos donde ambos planearon su plan y luego llegó el anuncio.

 **¡PEEEEEEEMM!**

 **[EL COMBATE DEL EQUIPO A DE VILLANOS CONTRA EL EQUIPO D DE HEROES COMIENZA YA]** , sonó la señal y luego notificaba All Might desde la sala de vigilancia dando inicio a la batalla entre héroes y villanos.

Izuku y Toga se sonrieron mutuamente al escuchar la señal.

 **-Ahora vamos, es nuestro llamado-** , dijo Izuku mientras comenzaba a caminar a la entrada del edificio con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su saco.

 **-¡Claro, vamos a ganar esto!-** , exclamaba Toga emocionada y con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que seguía al peliverde hacia la estructura que sería su zona de batalla.

* * *

 ** _*Inicia la batalla*_**

La señal se acababa de dar y en estos momentos Ochako y Lida trataban de hacer un plan o una estrategia para que puedan mantener la bomba a salvo.

 **-Yo me voy de una vez-** , dijo Katsuki mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la sala donde se ubicaba la bomba.

 **-Espera Bakugou, debemos pensar en un plan-** , decía Lida queriendo detener al impulsivo rubio siendo apoyado por asentimientos de Uraraka.

 **-¡Ustedes piensen el suyo, yo voy a aplastar a Deku!-** , exclamó Katsuki mientras volteaba a mirarlos de manera amenazante, luego fue corriendo en busca de su rival.

 **-Pues nada, nos quedaremos tu yo a defender la bomba Lida-kun-** , decía Ochako con algo de cansancio por tener que tratar con el terco rubio explosivo.

Lida asintió con seriedad para luego comenzar a caminar alrededor de la gran sala vigilando que nadie se acerque por las ventanas ni tampoco por la única entrada.

Ahora Katsuki estaba corriendo rápidamente por los pasillos del gran edificio tratando de encontrar a Izuku en la primera planta.

Corrió y corrió rápidamente viendo atentamente toda encrucijada y esquina por la que pasaba, estaba muy atento a cualquier movimiento que pudiera hacer el peliverde como esa chica cabellos de bollos.

De verdad que Deku le había sorprendido mucho, primero estaba su cambio de actitud, luego el incidente con el villano de lodo, luego el examen de admisión, después las pruebas de Aizawa y por si fuera poco estaban varias frases desafiantes hacia su persona.

Realmente este Deku era mejor que el antiguo estúpido llorón que solo servía como saco de boxeo, aunque las cosas volverán a ser como antes de todas formas. Este Deku volverá a ser solo una piedra al lado del camino y Bakugou Katsuki seguirá siendo el que este encima de todos, de eso no hay duda.

Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia estaban todos los demás alumnos de 1-A viendo la gran variedad de pantallas que conectaban con las cámaras del edificio. Allí podían ver perfectamente cómo se desarrollaba el combate.

All Might por su parte estaba frente a todos leyendo un libro: _"Hasta los grandes idiotas pueden ser profesores"_. Luego de unos segundos de estar leyendo levantó la mirada para ver a su discípulo peliverde.

 **(Aunque seas mi sucesor te juzgaré de la misma manera que el resto de tu compañeros joven Midoriya, asegúrate de demostrarme a mí y a todos tu potencial, pero por favor no destruyas todo el edificio en el progreso)** , pensaba el héroe rubio mientras que afuera de su mente solo tenía su usual gran sonrisa. La verdad él confiaba plenamente en el potencial de su discípulo pero debía dejar de lado su favoritismo para ser un buen profesor.

 **-Sensei, ¿está bien que sean 3 contra 2?-** , preguntaba Momo preocupada por la rubia y el peliverde mientras se acercaba calmada al profesional.

 **-La verdad es que si hablamos de números están en desventaja, también tienen 15 minutos para terminar la batalla y no conocen la ubicación de la bomba-** , dijo All Might dejando en claro los factores que tenían los héroes en contra.

 **-¡Los héroes están en desventaja, no es justo!-** , exclamó Kaminari mientras apretaba los puños, estaban en realidad contra las cuerdas apenas comenzar el ejercicio, tenían el tiempo en contra y no sabían la ubicación de la bomba, además de que los villanos les superaban en número.

 **-En la mayoría de situaciones lo estamos, pero es el deber de un héroe revertir la situación, estoy seguro de que Aizawa también se los dijo, ¿verdad?-** , decía All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba al rubio para poner su gran mano en su hombro.

 **-Díganlo-** , dijo All Might mientras miraba a sus estudiantes, los cuales comprendieron.

 **-¡PLUS ULTRA!-** , exclamaron todos en la sala con emoción para luego ver de nuevo los monitores.

Bakugou por su parte luego de estar corriendo por unos minutos por fin encontró en uno de los pasillos a su rival…

 **-Deku…-** , dijo Bakugou en un susurro mientras sonreía de manera desafiante y salvaje en dirección a Izuku, el cual se encontraba parado con despreocupación en medio del pasillo mientras veía el techo.

Katsuki aprovechó el hecho de que estuviera distraído para ir corriendo rápidamente hacia él. En cuestión de segundos ya estuvo a un metro de él y entonces dirigió su brazo derecho para golpear al peliverde.

 **¡MUEEREE!**

 **¡BOM!**

Exclamó Katsuki con fuerza dirigiendo su puño a la cara del peliverde mientras producía una fuerte explosión en la palma de su mano.

Por su parte el peliverde sin siquiera voltearlo a ver esquivó el ataque de la manera más sencilla posible para en cuestión de momentos donde Katsuki y todos los que veían la pelea se quedaran asombrados debido a que el peliverde tomó su brazo con las manos para luego hacerle una llave lanzándolo contra el suelo, causando que Katsuki golpeara su espalda contra el suelo sintiendo el fuerte impacto.

 **-De verdad caíste en la trampa como todo un depredador Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras veía de manera despreocupada y calmada al rubio cenizo, el cual con rápidos movimientos se reincorporó y se alejó de Izuku chasqueando con la lengua frustrado por ser tomado por sorpresa.

 **-Que emotivo momento, una pelea predestinada por dos antiguos amigos-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras tenia ambas manos de nuevo en sus bolsillos.

 **-¡Cállate bastardo, todo el tiempo solo fuiste un pelele que no podía hacer nada, eres todo un Deku!-** , exclamaba el rubio cenizo con furia mientras arremetía contra el peliverde dirigiéndole una patada horizontal hacia el costado izquierdo.

Pero Izuku previno esto y tan solo dio un paso para atrás para esquivarlo. Katsuki no cedió y volvió a atacar con su dos puños creando varias explosiones en dirección al peliverde, el cual esquivó los golpes sin problemas pero recibía parte de las potentes explosiones.

 **-No me afectas Kacchan… no ahora-** , decía Izuku con su misma serenidad mientras que del humo de las explosiones lanzaba un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho hacia el abdomen de Katsuki, el cual no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo y al recibirlo escupió saliva para después salir disparado varios metros hacia atrás.

Izuku con calma sacudió un brazo para despejar el humo de las explosiones revelando al peliverde limpiándose el sucio de la cara con calma mientras que su traje de héroe que tenía leves rastros de quemaduras se estaba regenerando, cosa que sorprendió a todos.

 **-Sabes… con varios de mis Quirks la ropa que llevo siempre terminando siendo, quemada, congelada, rasgada y demás-** , dijo el peliverde con serenidad mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Katsuki que tan solo apretaba los dientes y chasqueaba con la lengua.

 **-Por lo que especifiqué que crearan este traje en su totalidad con las fibras de mi cabello, de esa manera mi regeneración también la puedo utilizar en mi traje-** , explicaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa para de un momento a otro dirigir algunos rayos rojos de Red Volt que se desprendieron de su cuerpo en dirección a Katsuki.

El cual al ver esto se movilizó rápidamente queriendo esquivarlos pero no fue lo suficientemente veloz como para evitar que uno le impactara contra una pierna.

 **¡SHIIUMM!**

 **¡ARRRGHHH!**

Gritó de dolor el rubio al ser fuertemente electrocutado, desde su pierna hasta el resto de su cuerpo sufrió varios espasmos y por momentos no sintió su pierna para luego caer en el suelo de cuclillas recuperándose del dolor.

Se recompuso apenas pudo y volvió a atacar al peliverde con varias patadas y golpes que producían explosiones cerca de Izuku. El peliverde con calma esquivaba los ataques físicos pero no podía evitar algunas de las explosiones por su daño en área.

Si estuvieran en un lugar abierto podría utilizar Pulse para repelerlas pero debido a estar en interiores sería muy peligroso utilizar ese Quirk que probablemente pueda destruir la estructura del edificio.

 **¡KA BOOOOOOOOW!**

Fue la fuerte explosión de Bakugou dirigida al estómago del peliverde, el cual en un parpadeo había tomado el brazo del rubio con una mano para jalarlo así mismo y luego darle un rodillazo en la mandíbula mandándolo hacia atrás muy adolorido.

Katsuki luego de recomponerse del fuerte ataque observó que el peliverde tenía toda la zona abdominal de su ropa quemada por la explosión revelando sus abdominales y su piel algo sucia por el ataque.

Luego lentamente la camisa verde, el chaleco negro y por último el saco del mismo color se habían regenerado completamente dejando a Izuku como si no le hubiera sucedido nada, causando que más de uno se sorprendiera.

 **-Quiero que sepas que ahora yo no soy el Deku que no puede hacer nada…-** , comenzaba a hablar Izuku con una sonrisa calmada mientras que sus ojos adquirían una tonalidad rojiza intensa, los colmillos de su boca se alargaban un poco y su piel se emblanquecía un poco causando que el rubio y el resto en la sala de vigilancia se asombraran e intrigaran.

 **-¡Ahora soy el Deku que los va a salvar a todos, y eso te incluye Kacchan!-** , exclamó el peliverde con una gran sonrisa enseñando sus largos colmillos mientras que levantaba un puño a la altura de su corazón y comenzaba a emanar corrientes de aire frió y algunos rayos rojos y verdes metálicos mientras que detrás de él un aura negra con pequeños brillos carmesí lo respaldaban como si se estuviera dejando llevar por el momento.

La imagen del peliverde diciendo esas palabras quedaría grabada en la mente de todos los que lo veían debido a que por alguna razón… ese chico parecía ser todo menos peligroso. No era atemorizante, no era intimidante, sino que el aura que emanaba al decir esas palabras fue…heroico.

Como si con todas sus fuerzas fuera a cumplir con esa descabellada y casi imposible idea de salvar a todos. Por alguna razón ese peliverde estaba dejándoles en claro a todos que él a pesar del peligro que supone utilizaría su poder para el bien.

 **-¡CALLATE MALDITO!-** , gritó el rubio con fuerza e ira mientras que corría en dirección al peliverde con la intención de darle unas fuertes explosiones en ese cambiado rostro, pero antes de si quiera estar a dos metros recibió un puñetazo en la cara cortesía de Izuku mandándolo hacia atrás adolorido.

 **-Ven con todo Kacchan, de otra forma no sería entretenido-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado enseñando solamente un colmillo mientras que recogía su puño mirando a Katsuki. En tan solo una fracción de segundo el peliverde había recortado la distancia para atacarlo y eso sencillamente era una gran manifestación de velocidad.

 **-¡CABRÓN!-** , gritaba Bakugou muy molesto por el hecho de que ese maldito Deku estuviera dejándolo contra las cuerdas. Se recompuso y se limpió un poco de sangre que le salía de la nariz.

Luego de eso apretó los dientes y comenzó a atacar al peliverde con más velocidad que antes utilizando sus explosiones para redirigir sus ataques causando que sea más impredecible. Aunque cabe decir que esto no fue un problema para el veloz peliverde que tan solo colocaba su dedo en su comunicador mientras esquivaba a Bakugou y sus explosiones.

 **-¿Cómo andas Toga?-** , preguntaba Izuku intrigado mientras se mantenía calmado evitando todos los ataques del rubio cenizo enfureciéndolo más.

 **[Pues me separe de él de camino, de todas formas ya estamos cerca de la bomba]** , reportaba la rubia desde el otro lado de la línea mientras se escuchaba corriendo.

 **-Excelente, ten cuidado con Uraraka-chan y Lida-kun, van a ser un problema-** , decía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa al ver que hasta el momento su plan estaba yendo a la perfección.

 **-¡ESTOY JUSTO AQUÍ DEKU!-** , gritaba Katsuki con furia mientras que cargaba sus dos brazos hacia atrás para luego dirigir de estos una serie consecutiva de grandes explosiones en dirección a Izuku.

 **-Pues aquí te espero-** , respondió Izuku con calma mirando de reojo al rubio mientras que de sus pies creaba grandes cantidades de hielo que envolvían las paredes, el techo y el suelo a lo largo de todo el pasillo.

 **¡MUEEEEREEEEE!**

 **¡KA POW!**

 **¡KA POW!**

 **¡KA BOOOM!**

Mientras tanto con Toga que estaba corriendo por los pasillos del cuarto piso. Ella estaba corriendo con un objetivo fijo y de la nada se sintió un fuerte temblor en toda la estructura causando que ella se tambaleara un poco.

 **-Seguramente Izuku-kun estará bien-** , se dijo así misma con una leve sonrisa para después seguir su camino la sala de la bomba.

 **(Es aquí)** , pensó mientras presentía que ya estaba cerca de su objetivo. Antes cuando estaba hablando con Izuku este utilizó Eyes´God para ver la ubicación exacta de la bomba, solo fue cuestión de decirle a la rubia el piso y los pasillos que tendría que recorrer y listo.

Mientras tanto con los villanos que protegían la bomba.

Estaban Uraraka y Lida custodiando la bomba en completo silencio sintiendo de la nada un fuerte temblor que causa que Uraraka pierda el equilibrio por momentos.

 **-De verdad que esos dos son muy fuertes-** , decía Ochako con una sonrisa nerviosa imaginándose el enfrentamiento de Izuku y el rubio explosivo para causar que todo el edificio temblara.

Antes de que Lida pudiera responder ambos vieron como en la única entrada de la habitación estaba Bakugou tambaleándose con una expresión furiosa mientras que su estado delataba lo herido que estaba, todo golpeado y con partes de sus ropas rasgadas.

 **-¡Ey m-malditos, vengan y ayúdenme de una vez!-** , exclamaba el rubio cenizo con fuerza reclamándole a sus dos compañeros ayuda.

Ambos se sorprendieron de verlo en ese deplorable estado y se acercaron rápido a auxiliarlo pero este cayó al suelo acompañado de un gruñido de frustración.

 **-¡Bakugou, ¿estás bien?!-** , preguntaba Lida preocupado por su compañero mientras que con ayuda de la castaña lo levantaba de la espalda para que este les hablara.

 **-¿Deku-kun te hizo esto?-** , preguntó Ochako intrigada mientras veía todo el daño en el cuerpo de su compañero villano. Bakugou tan solo chasqueó con la lengua para luego desviar la mirada dejándoles en claro a sus compañeros que era cierto.

 **-¡Cállense, por ahora déjenme descansar cerca de la bomba para cuidarla!-** , ordenó el temperamental rubio mientras que miraba molestó al pelinegro con armadura.

 **-Sería mejor que te dejemos contra una de las paredes, de esa manera no te lastimaran más-** , opinó Uraraka con seriedad optando por la vía más segura para el rubio que por muy irritante que sea seguía siendo su compañero.

 **-Gracias Uraraka-chan, pero insisto en que me lleven a la maldita bomba para protegerla-** , dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa de lado mientras apuntaba con dificultad a la bomba.

Lida entendió la orden y estaba por levantarlo pero algo lo detuvo…

 **-Un momento…-** , dijo Uraraka con los ojos entrecerrados y con una expresión seria mirando al lastimado rubio.

 **-Bakugou no me llamaría Uraraka-chan-** , dijo con seriedad mientras se ponía en posición de pelea causando que Lida ensanche los ojos.

 **-E-Entonces…-** , decía Lida mientras volteaba a ver al rubio en sus brazos, el cual sonrió de una manera maniática para después en con habilidad separase de ambos con unas acrobacias hacia atrás.

Lida y Uraraka se prepararon para la pelea mientras veían seriamente al impostor de Bakugou que los estaba viendo con una alegre sonrisa en el rostro de Katsuki, algo que la verdad era hasta perturbador por lo poco que le pegaba esa expresión al explosivo rubio.

 **-Demonios, y yo que pensaba que mi actuación de chico malo sería perfecta-** , decía el falso Bakugou con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía una mano en la frente sintiendo frustración.

 **-¿Q-Quien eres y que le hiciste a Bakugou?-** , preguntó Lida con seriedad al falso rubio que estaba frente a ellos.

 **-Es cierto… ustedes no saben cuál es mi Quirk-** , dijo el impostor con una leve sonrisa para después empezar a enseñarles a los villanos como su piel se derretía junto con su ropa.

Fue algo perturbador ver a Katsuki derritiéndose pero al cabo de los segundos unos bollos rubios y una sonrisa familiar aparecieron de la masa que se seguía derritiendo causando que ambos ensanchen los ojos sorprendidos igual que todos los que veían desde la sala de vigilancia.

Era Toga la que hacía de Katsuki y ahora ella se encontraba con su traje de héroe viendo a sus amigos con una alegre sonrisa divertida por las reacciones de sus amigos. Los agregados de su traje no se derritieron debido a que Izuku creó más fibra de su piel y solo tuvo que mandar eso a la compañía creadora de trajes para que la utilizaran para terminar de hacer su traje sumándole las mayas que ya tenía.

 **-¡¿T-Toga-chan?!-** , preguntaba Uraraka sorprendida y confundida mientras observaba a la rubia.

 **-Sin rencores chicos, pero necesito llegar a esa bomba-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa desafiante mientras que se posicionaba para pelear, los otros dos salieron de su asombro y la imitaron.

 **-¡Ni lo sueñes héroe, nunca te dejaremos pasar!** -, exclamó Lida metiéndose en el papel de villano mientras señalaba acusadoramente a Toga.

 **-P-PFFF…/PFFF…-** , ambas chicas se taparon la boca tratando de aguantar las risas pero simplemente… no pudieron.

 **¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!**

Comenzaron a reír a carcajadas Ochako y Toga con fuerza mientras ambas se desplomaban en el suelo, Ochako golpeando el suelo con sus manos mientras lloraba de la risa y Toga reía en posición fetal mientras tenia ambas manos en su abdomen que le estaba empezando a doler.

 **-¿De qué se ríen ambas?-** , preguntaba Lida confundido por las repentinas carcajadas de sus dos amigas y compañeras.

 **-L-Lo sent-timos….pfff, es solo que te lo t-tomaste muy… en serio, ¡jajaja!-** , decía Uraraka con mucho esfuerzo tratando de no reírse fallando miserablemente para luego seguir golpeando el suelo.

 **-E-Es cierto… de verdad que yo…pfff, no puedo parar de reír, ¡jajaja!-** , dijo Toga en el mismo estado que la castaña para luego comenzar a llorar un poco de la risa.

Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia varios incluyendo a All Might tenían gotas de sudor en la sien por la actitud de ambas chicas durante el ejercicio. Si era gracioso ver al diligente pelinegro actuar así pero ese fue el consejo del profesional, además de que seguían estando en una prueba por lo que algo de seriedad vendría bien.

 **-¡Ahora vas a caer héroe, por haberte confiado tanto en mi territorio!-** , exclamó Lida de nuevo en el papel de villano mientras se acercaba a Toga con un rollo de cinta para capturar en sus manos queriendo aprovechar que la rubia era vulnerable.

 **¡JAJAJAJAJA!**

Ambas chicas al escuchar nuevamente al chico reanudaron sus risas con la misma intensidad que al principio. Lida no le hizo caso y continuo hasta estar a tan solo segundos de capturar a Toga pero de la nada recibe un golpe en un costado que lo hace alejarse alerta.

 **-¡¿Pero qué rayos fue eso?!-** , preguntó Lida descolocado y alerta con lo que sea que lo haya interrumpido.

Uraraka se recuperó limpiándose las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos para ver atentamente a la rubia que ahora tenía a su lado a alguien que causó sorpresa en ambos villanos.

 **-Jajaja, ese…es Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga reincorporándose mientras ya dejaba de reír para solo tener una sonrisa triunfadora. A su lado estaba nada más y nada menos que Izuku con una expresión calmada aunque algo seria viendo a la castaña y al pelinegro.

- **¡¿Qué?, ¿ya derrotó a Bakugou?-** , preguntó Ochako intrigada, sorprendida y confundida mientras veía a Izuku con su usual expresión serena.

 **-Oye Bakugou, ¿estás bien?-** , preguntó Lida preocupado mientras que tocaba el comunicador en su oreja queriendo hablar con el explosivo rubio que probablemente haya sido capturado.

 **[¡No me llames ahora nerd, estoy peleando contra Deku!]** , exclamó Katsuki molesto desde el otro lado de la línea mientras se escuchaban algunas explosiones de fondo, causando que Uraraka y Lida se pregunten a quien tenían enfrente entonces, pero luego ambos recordaron como en el examen de admisión el peliverde tenía unas replicas que lo ayudaban.

 **-Entonces tenemos un problema…-** , dijo Lida con seriedad ya sabiendo contra que se enfrentan… una réplica de Izuku.

 **-Concéntrate Toga, ponte seria-** , dijo el Izuku 2 con calma pero con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento de la rubia.

 **-Vale vale, vamos a ello-** , dijo Toga con emoción mientras que se posicionaba ahora si para comenzar el combate.

 **-No crean que les dejaremos-** , dijo Uraraka con seriedad mientras que también se posicionaba para atacar al igual que Izuku 2 y Lida.

Mientras tanto en la sala de vigilancia todos estaban viendo cómo se desenvolvía toda la prueba. Por un lado estaba el Izuku original luchando contra Bakugou sin ninguna dificultad mientras le pegaba a puño limpio, el pasillo donde estaban estaba en buen estado debido a que el hielo que lo recubría evitó que las explosiones dañaran la estructura.

Por otro lado estaban Izuku 2, Toga, Lida y Uraraka peleando en la sala de la bomba. Ahora la prueba se había vuelto una batalla de 3 vs 3 y en estos momentos Izuku 2 y Toga en un hábil trabajo conjunto atacaban a Lida mientras este recibía apoyo de la castaña que amenazaba con tocar a los héroes para que estos comenzaran a flotar.

 **-¿Cómo es que puede haber dos Midoriyas?-** , preguntaba confundido Kirishima mientras veía como en un lugar estaba un Izuku, y en la sala de la bomba otro.

 **-Pues puede crear réplicas de cualquier parte de su cuerpo a distancia, pero estas no manifiestan Quirks y son más débiles que el original-** , explicó All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras mentalmente felicitaba a su discípulo por tan buena estrategia, si les superaban en número solo tendría que igualar el marcador para apoyar a Toga.

 **-Asombroso, me imagino todas las cosas pervertidas que podría hacer con ese Quirk-** , decía Mineta con tono fantasioso mientras se imaginaba un sinfín de travesuras pervertidas con las que podría satisfacer a sus ojos.

 **-Hermano, estas muy mal-** , decía Sero con algo de nervios mientras que él al igual que los demás se alejaban unos pasos del pervertido pelimorado.

Devuelta con Izuku y Katsuki en el pasillo. La batalla todo el tiempo fue liderada y controlada por el peliverde, siempre con su velocidad lograba esquivar exitosamente cualquier ataque del explosivo Bakugou que sin importar cuantas veces caía al suelo lastimado se volvía a levantar demostrando su terquedad y persistencia, algo que Izuku admiró desde siempre hasta la actualidad.

[ **QUEDAN 6 MINUTOS PARA QUE LA BATALLA CONCLUYA]** , notificó All Might desde la sala de vigilancia a través de los altavoces del edificio.

 **-Entonces es momento de terminar de una vez con esto Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras veía con una leve sonrisa serena al rubio que se estaba levantando del suelo con una gran sonrisa salvaje y amenazante en su rostro.

 **-Ya sabes bien cómo funciona mi Quirk, ¡¿verdad Deku?!-** , decía Katsuki con un tono intimidante y su sonrisa salvaje y descontrolada mientras levantaba la vista a Izuku que se mantuvo tranquilo.

 **-Mi sudor produce nitroglicerina, con ella puedo crear explosiones y utilizó estos guantes para almacenar una gran cantidad de mi sudor aumentando el tamaño y el poder de mis ellas-** , explicaba Bakugou con su amenazante sonrisa mientras apuntaba con uno de sus brazos en dirección al peliverde mientras que acercaba su otra mano hacia el seguro de su guante/granada.

 **[¡Para joven Bakugou!, ¡¿acaso quieres matarlo?!]** , decía All Might desde la sala de vigilancia comunicándose por la línea de los comunicadores.

-No lo matare si no le doy…-, decía Katsuki ignorando la orden del profesional mientras que cerraba un ojo apuntando al peliverde con el otro. Luego lentamente le quitaba el seguro a su guante con su intimidante sonrisa para luego.

 **¡MUERETEEE BASTARDOOO!**

 **¡KA BBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Exclamó Bakugou con fuerza y furia liberando de su guante una gran explosión muchísimo más poderosa que todas las demás juntas que fue en dirección al peliverde destruyendo el hielo que cubría la superficie del pasillo.

Izuku con una leve sonrisa esperó la explosión mientras que se cubría cruzando sus brazos.

Las explosiones llegaron de lleno contra el peliverde causando que todo el pasillo se llenara de humo y hubiera una fuerte explosión resaltante al impactar contar el peliverde.

 **-¡Midoriya-kun!-** , gritó Yaoyorozu en la sala vigilancia con preocupación por el peliverde, algo que la verdad compartían varios de sus compañeros incluyendo a All Might que estaba atento a las cámaras esperando a que se despejara el humo.

Todo estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, Katsuki estaba satisfecho con su potente ataque y como ese bastardo peliverde ya estaba derrotado, ahora solo quería que se despejara el humo para ver al derrotado Deku como en los viejos tiempos.

 **-Una explosión muy fuerte Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku siendo ocultado por el humo de la explosión. El solo escuchar su voz calmada causó que los que estaban en la sala de vigilancia se aliviaran mientras que Katsuki maldecía mientras gruñía molesto.

El humo se fue despejando lentamente revelando como partes del traje de Izuku se estaban regenerando lentamente, solo eran las puntas del pantalón lo que se regeneraba debido a que toda la zona superior del peliverde había sido protegida.

Al despejarse todo el humo se pudo apreciar a Izuku con sus brazos cruzados en forma de cuchillas metálicas de un color gris oscuro, estas habían incrementado su tamaño mucho rasgando las mangas del traje del peliverde por su gran tamaño.

Esas cuchillas oscuras que hicieron de escudo en forma de X tenía en los bordes llamas de fuego negro de Inferno haciéndolas parecer un escudo de guerra de alguna historia vikinga.

Todos al ver al peliverde ensancharon los ojos asombrados mientras que el rubio se quedó muy sorprendido y algo intimidado al ver la leve sonrisa del peliverde que aún mantenía esos rasgos vampíricos.

 **-¿Pero es todo lo que tienes?-** , preguntó el peliverde para después devolver sus brazos a la normalidad dejando las mangas de sus brazos cortadas, aunque luego estas volvieron a regenerarse lentamente como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Katsuki estaba por gritarle a Deku alguna incoherencia o insulto pero de un momento a otro el peliverde de ojos carmesí desapareció para luego aparecer detrás de él.

 **-Sígueme si puedes Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a algún lugar. Katsuki no dejaría que escapara sin haberlo aplastado antes, por lo que…

 **-¡DEKUUU!-** , gritó el temperamental rubio con ira mientras que corría con rapidez siguiendo a Deku, el cual seguía siendo más rápido que el rubio.

 **-Oye Toga, recuerda lo que te dije, voy a hacerlo ahora-** , decía el peliverde con seriedad a la rubia que estaba del otro lado de la línea mientras que él tenía Eyes´God activado y tenía la mirada fija en la sala de la bomba que estaba en el cuarto piso.

 **[Ok Izuku-kun, tu tan solo da la señal]** , respondió Toga con entusiasmo para luego seguir batallando contra Lida y Uraraka. Lida era el principal problema allí debido a su velocidad, en batallas cuerpo a cuerpo 1vs 1 sin duda Izuku 2 o Toga le hubieran ganado, pero estaba el riesgo que suponía Ochako para hacerlos flotar, sin duda eso afectaría muchísimo su movilidad y por eso el combate se quedó en un punto muerto.

Izuku siguió corriendo luego de desactivar su Quirk ocular para de nuevo tener sus iris carmesís. corrió hasta llegar a una habitación en la cual no había ninguna otra salida, segundos después Bakugou entró por la puerta con una mirada depredadora y amenazante fija en el estúpido de Deku.

 **-¡Ya no tienes donde huir Deku!-** , exclamó Katsuki con su sonrisa mientras que se posicionaba para atacar. El peliverde solo se mantuvo sereno y le sonrió de lado al rubio.

 **-Pues entonces atácame con todo lo que tengas-** , propuso el peliverde con una mirada confiada sabiendo el tipo de reacción que tendría su antiguo amigo.

El rubio se enfureció mucho y se preparó para quitarle el seguro a su otro guante que ya estaba cargado para una gran explosión.

 **¡DEKUUUUUU!**

Gritaba Bakugou con furia mientras se acercaba corriendo al peliverde preparándose para liberar su explosión más poderosa.

Izuku por su parte colocó su mano izquierda hacia atrás causando que el muro detrás de él sea completamente cubierto de una gruesa capa de hielo mientras que dirigía su brazo derecho cubierto de One For All desde abajo en dirección al rubio, causando que por la fuerza la manga del traje se destruya dejando a la vista el fuerte brazo del peliverde siendo cubierto por los rayos verdes metálicos.

Katsuki estaba a tan solo medio metro de Izuku y dirigió su gran explosión en dirección al estómago del peliverde mientras que Izuku tenía su brazo derecho a tan solo unos centímetros de la mandíbula del rubio.

-¡Deténgalos Sensei!-, exclamaron varios de los chicos en la sala de vigilancia incluyendo a Momo queriendo que All Might detuviera a ambos chicos que seguramente terminarían seriamente dañados por sus ataques.

All Might quería detener la pelea pero algo se lo impedía, puede que fuera esa confianza que le tenía a su alumno que le decía que tan solo observe como demuestra su poder.

-¡AHORA!-, exclamó Izuku a Toga al otro lado de la línea mientras que cambiaba la dirección de su brazo derecho en el último momento causando que su brazo fuera en dirección ascendente justamente enfrente de la cara de Bakugou.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **¡FLIIIIIIUUUUUUUUUSSSHHHHHH!**

Izuku recibió la gran explosión del rubio en todo su torso causando que el fuerte impacto fuera hacia atrás del peliverde pero el hielo fue una buena medida para contrarrestarlo.

Por otra parte el golpe del peliverde fue en dirección ascendente al techo causando que una desproporcional corriente de aire saliera volando hacia arriba a causa de One For All y Pulse atravesando todos los pisos en dirección hacia la sala de la bomba que estaba justamente sobre ellos dos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de la bomba todos los presentes sintieron como algo se estaba acercando hacia ellos desde abajo. Izuku 2 y Toga no perdieron la calma y ambos al unísono saltaron hacia los bordes de la gran sala.

Luego la gran corriente de aire hecha por Izuku atravesó el suelo y continuó su camino destruyendo el techo para luego continuar su trayecto hacia el cielo despejando varias nubes.

 **-¡¿PERO QUÉ?!-** , exclamaba sorprendido y descolocado Lida mientras que al igual que Uraraka perdía el equilibrio por el fuerte temblor causado por el golpe de aire.

 **-¡Vamos Toga!-** , exclamo Izuku 2 con calma mientras que con mucha velocidad aprovechaba el descuido de los villanos para apresarlos con la cinta de captura tomándolos desprevenidos. Toga por su parte asintió y luego saltó en dirección a la gran bomba pasando por arriba de Izuku 2 y los dos villanos apresados.

 **-¡No puedes!…-** , exclamaba Uraraka tratando de evitar que la rubia tocara la bomba, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Toga estaba justamente en la punta de la bomba sentada con una gran sonrisa alegre y emocionada por haber logrado su objetivo.

 **¡PEEEEEEEM!**

 **[¡EL EQUIPO DE LOS HEROES HA CAPTURADO LA BOMBA, GANAN LOS HEROES!]** , notificaba All Might con mucha emoción y alegría desde la sala de vigilancia mientras que se escuchaba de fondo como otros vitoreaban a los héroes.

Una vez dicho esto Izuku 2 se desvaneció dejando a Lida y a Ochako cansados por la batalla. Toga por su parte bajo con lentitud para desatar a sus amigos.

Mientras tanto con Izuku y Katsuki, la habitación donde estaban estaba hecha un desastre. Estaba la pared cubierta de hielo detrás de Izuku que apenas había podido contener en su totalidad la gran explosión del rubio.

Luego estaba la gran cantidad de humo que se desvanecía rápidamente debido a la ventilación brindada por el gran cráter en el techo que seguía y seguía a través de los pisos superiores hasta dejar ver el cielo azul y la luz del día que lograba llegar justo sobre el cabello de Izuku, el cual comenzaba a liberar humo como si se estuviera quemando.

Por su parte Katsuki tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y sorprendidos mientras miraba al gran cráter hecho por el peliverde. Se separó lentamente algo intimidado por el poder de Izuku y alejó su mano del torso del peliverde, el cual tenía todo su saco, chaleco y camisa carbonizados dejando ver... algo especial.

Pues su piel que debería ser pálida estaba recubierta por metal de tonalidad gris oscura desde sus pectorales hasta su abdomen. El peliverde lentamente bajo el brazo que mantenía el muro de hielo y luego se alejó de los rayos del sol que entraban por el cráter debido a que le afectaba mucho la luz cuando activaba ese Quirk que le dio rasgos vampíricos.

Tenía la mirada agachada con el cabello cubriéndole los ojos manteniendo mucha intriga en todos los que lo estaban viendo. Luego el peliverde se recompuso con calma mientras que llevaba sus dos brazos a su cabello para rascarse un poco, Katsuki por su parte cayó hacia atrás sobre sus brazos mientras veía intimidado al peliverde que parecía ser un monstruo.

Luego Izuku levantó la vista con una sonrisa satisfecha y alegre debido a que habían ganado mientras que lentamente desactivaba a Metallica de su piel causando que esta vuelva a ser pálida y de carne. Luego desactivo ese Quirk de rasgos vampíricos causando que sus ojos carmesís vuelvan a ser verdes y sus colmillos junto con su piel volvieran a su forma original.

 **-T-Tu maldito…me subestimaste-** , decía Bakugou algo molesto pero sin poder cambiar su expresión de estar seriamente sorprendido mientras veía hacia arriba al peliverde.

 **-No te subestime Kacchan, tan solo sabía que no me harías daño con ese ataque-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que lentamente hacia que su traje por la zona del torso se comenzara a regenerar.

 **-¡Maldito!…-** , gruñó el rubio con molestia al verse de nuevo superado por el jodido Deku.

 **-Si tan molesto estás conmigo deberías recordar las cosas que me hiciste y dijiste, esto no es nada en comparación-** , comentó el peliverde con una calma y serenidad acompañadas de una leve sonrisa mientras que miraba fijamente al rubio reprochándole todas sus malas acciones, a lo cual Katsuki no puede contestar.

A Izuku ya se le regeneró todo su traje de héroe y ahora se estaba arreglando la corbata mientras miraba a Katsuki con seriedad.

 **-Espero que ahora te quede claro que ya no soy el mismo Deku que conociste, ahora soy aquel que los salvara a todos-** , dijo Izuku mientras miraba a su antiguo mejor amigo, el cual agachó la cabeza frustrado por haber perdido contra el peliverde en su pelea.

Pero luego sucedió algo que nadie que estaba viendo esperaba, el peliverde le había ofrecido la mano a Katsuki con una alegre y amable sonrisa causando que Katsuki abriera los ojos mucho más sorprendido que antes.

 **-¡Pero esforcémonos ambos para ser unos grandes héroes, ¿está bien?!-** , dijo Izuku con felicidad y alegría junto con entusiasmo en su voz mientras que animaba a su amigo rubio a tomarle de la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Bakugou se quedó atónito unos momentos para luego bajar la mirada y sonreír algo divertido por el gesto del peliverde. Luego movió su mano con brusquedad rechazando la mano de Izuku para después levantarse con dificultad por las múltiples heridas que recibió por parte de Izuku.

 **-¡Como si te fuera a tomar la mano maldito Deku!-** , exclamó Katsuki con una sonrisa arrogante típica de él como si se hubiera revitalizado en el aspecto mental. Izuku se mantuvo con una leve sonrisa viendo al rubio que al pararse comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de la sala.

 **-Espero que me sorprendas en nuestra siguiente pelea Kacchan-** , decía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa causando que Katsuki se detenga repentinamente.

 **-¡Puedes apostar tu vida a eso!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa desafiante mientras volteaba a ver al peliverde. Luego levantó una mano para señalar a Izuku de manera imponente y segura.

 **-¡Juro que hasta la siguiente vez que peleemos no voy a perder!-** , juró el orgulloso rubio con una mirada y una sonrisa llenas de convicción y determinación causando que Izuku sintiera alegría en su interior.

Luego Bakugou comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la puerta dándole la espalda al peliverde nuevamente. Por extraño que parezca ya no se sentía tan mal, si bien no le gustó perder, ahora acaba de hacerle un juramento a su rival peliverde, el cual sería la razón por la cual va a mejorar para un día superarlo y luego superar a All Might.

Ahora las cosas serían más emocionantes para el rubio, ahora tendría que superar dos grandes muros, a su rival Deku y el héroe numero uno All Might. De alguna manera sintió como si esta pelea solo fue el principio de lo que sería su gran rivalidad con el nuevo Deku que los quiere salvar a todos.

 **-Yo también lo juro…Kacchan-** , respondió al juramento el peliverde mientras veía con una leve sonrisa como su antiguo mejor amigo y ahora rival se alejaba.

Izuku estaba increíblemente cansado aunque no lo pareciera debido a su excesivo uso de Frost para evitar que Bakugou destruyera el edificio, también tiene pequeños espasmos en los dedos debido al continuo uso de Red Volt, luego estaba un pequeño ardor en la piel del peliverde que aun ahora estaba apagando algunas ascuas de Inferno que estaban dentro de su organismo.

De verdad que era una jodida bendición que tuviera Mom para regenerar su cuerpo, de otra manera lo más seguro es que en estos momentos estaría tirado en el suelo con todas sus repercusiones atormentándolo hasta que muriera.

Luego el peliverdes salió de sus pensamientos y levantó la vista en dirección al gran cráter logrando ver como desde la sala de la bomba estaba Toga junto con Uraraka y Lida (sin su casco) saludándolo con distintas sonrisas.

Esto causó que él los vea con alegría y con una sonrisa enseñando sus blancos dientes, esa sonrisa no la hacía desde que le All Might le comunicó que se había unido a Yuuei.

 ** _*Termina la Batalla*_**

 ** _*FIN DEL CAPITULO*_**

* * *

Y este es el nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten sus opiniones en los Reviews.

Aquí tengo otro capitulo exageradamente largo, no se que me pasa cuando escribo pero sencillamente me inspiró mas de la cuenta y al final yo me termino pasando. Espero que hayan entendido bien la imagen que tengo de los trajes de héroes del peliverde y nuestra Toga, de verdad me gusto mucho el diseño que les di a sus trajes.

Me gustaría meter un Mirio ya Tamaki debido a que me parece que puede dar mucho juego, sobre todo Mirio, puede que los tres grandes intervengan en los eventos que están por venir por lo que esperenlo.

Ahora ya queda entablada la relacion de rivalidad entre Izuku y Katsuki, quiero que sea dinámica y continuamente desafiante pero también con algunos pequeños momentos de algo de compañerismo entre ellos dos que comparten mucha historia, de verdad que ya quiero escribir la pelea entre ellos en el festival deportivo.

Sin mas que decir nos vemos la próxima ... Sayonara


	7. Se acercan Conflictos

_**Como un No **__**muerto no**_ _ **ha sido vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **adaptado al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **grabado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del camino.**_

* * *

Ohayo, aquí estoy de vuelta con otra actualización de esta historia, agradezco mucho el apoyo que ha recibido la historia hasta ahora, ahora responderé a los Comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-24:** me alegro de que te haya gustado, y aunque la verdad suena tentador, no creo que vaya a publicar los 107 Quirks, después de todo hay muchos poderes que podrían repetirse al canon original y no es la idea, claro que si dan ideas y encuentro como incluirlas en la historia puede que haya un gran numero, pero por mi parte no pondré esfuerzo en incluirlas todas. Con respecto a que si las recuerdo, pues los tengo todos anotados y escribo una batalla debatiendo si utilizar unos o no.

 **Bladetri:** Muchas gracias XD, puedo hacer esto todo el tiempo.

 **Camila:** Muchas gracias y yo estoy igual de emocionado que tú por escribir la pelea de los villanos, es un punto importante y me esforzare por hacerla a mi manera.

 **Shadowsouls1:** gracias y espero seguir manteniendo las relaciones de manera natural, se irán desarrollando poco a poco y tengo grandes planes para los tres grandes en la historia.

 **Tenshi No Genei:** Pues hay un contexto detrás de las acciones de All For One para dar su Quirk a Izuku, con respecto a la precipitada deducción de Izuku con respecto al asesino de su madre, pues la verdad es que ignoré la sencillez de esto en su momento por lo que es un error mío.

 **Soul Of Demon:** Gracias Soul.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez con el capitulo ... GO.

* * *

 _ *** En la casa de Izuku más tarde ***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku) -**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas-** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes de Boku no Héroe Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo que escribo sin beneficio alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 7: Se **__**acercan**_ _ **Conflictos**_

Una vez terminó la primera batalla del entrenamiento de combate entre el equipo A contra el D, donde los héroes se coronaron como los vencedores, todos se fueron caminando hasta la sala de vigilancia donde los esperaban sus compañeros y el símbolo de la paz.

Una vez llegaron los 5 estudiante todos en la sala los vieron con interés, sobre todo al peliverde y al rubio explosivo que dieron un gran combate. Mina recibió a Toga con halagos mientras que el resto se reincorporaba al grupo para quedarse viendo al profesional.

 **-Ahora… ¡los jugadores destacados fueron el joven Lida, la joven Uraraka y la joven Himiko!-** , notificaba All Might con emoción causando sorpresa en algunos estudiantes e intriga en otros cuantos.

 **-¿Solo Himiko-chan y no Midoriya-chan?** -, preguntaba Tsuyu confundida de que el peliverde que básicamente se llevó toda la atención no fuera destacado en la prueba.

 **-¿Por qué dos de los villanos fueron destacados?-** , preguntó Sero intrigado de que miembros del equipo perdedor destacaran cuando el peliverde no.

 **-Mm, pues…¿Por qué será eso?, ¿Alguien podría decírmelo?-** , preguntaba All Might con una gran sonrisa esperando a explicarles a todos la razón de esos resultados.

 **-Hai, All Might-Sensei-** , dijo Momo con seriedad mientras levantaba la mano llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Es porque ellos se adaptaron mejor al papel que les tocó y actuaron conforme a eso-** , explicó la pelinegra con serenidad y de manera estoica dejando congelado al rubio que ahora ya se había quedado sin algo para decir.

 **-Analizando detenidamente en la prueba fue evidente que Bakugou rechazó el trabajo en equipo para actuar por su cuenta de manera imprudente-** , siguió hablando Yaoyorozu con serenidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos recordando la rebeldía del rubio cenizo, el cual gruño y poco mientras desviaba la vista.

 **-Es muy estúpido efectuar ataques de larga distancia y con tanta potencia en lugares cerrados, además de que no le importó deteriorar las paredes de lo que para él sería su base, lo ideal para un villano seria reducir los daños en lo posible-** , dijo Momo mientras señalaba una de las muchas pantallas donde justamente reproducía las muchas explosiones de Katsuki.

 **-Con Lida-san y Uraraka-san se pudo apreciar su compenetración como equipo, ambos se pusieron de acuerdo para custodiar la bomba y al momento de pelear contra Himiko-san defendieron la bomba en lo posible-** , decía la pelinegra con seriedad mientras que Ochako y Tenya sonreían con satisfacción por recibir tales cumplidos.

 **-El equipo de los villanos lo hizo muy bien a pesar de que se vieron superados por la falta de coordinación culpa de Bakugou-** , concluyó Momo con calma y con los ojos cerrados. Varios estaban asombrados ante lo detallada que fue Yaoyorozu, Izuku tan solo la veía con una leve sonrisa serena.

 **-Tch, no tienes por qué repetirlo maldita-** , masculló Bakugou irritado mientras que mentalmente admitía que fue culpa suya el abandonar a su equipo causando su derrota.

Izuku apareció detrás de Lida y Uraraka para palmearles las espaldas llamando su atención.

 **-Lo hiciste bien Uraraka-chan, tú también Lida-kun-** , felicitó el peliverde a sus amigos, los cuales sonrieron ante esto.

Yaoyorozu fuera de terminar todavía se dirigió al panel de control de las cámaras para tomar la tableta de su profesor para organizar las imágenes a su antojo.

 **-Con Himiko-san es algo más fácil de decir, puesto que evitó en lo posible alguna pelea innecesaria, cuando llegó a la zona de la bomba utilizó su Quirk de manera inteligente para engañar a los villanos y aunque su plan no resultó aun así se mantuvo a la altura para combatir contra el equipo A-** , explicó Momo con calma y de forma explicativa mientras hacía que las cámaras reprodujeran el momento en que Toga con la apariencia de Katsuki aparece engañando a los villanos.

 **-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!, ¿Cómo coño te transformaste en mí, chica bollos?-** , preguntaba el rubio cenizo incrédulo al verse así mismo en un estado tan lamentable y nada parecido a su forma de ser verdadera.

 **-Me caes muy bien Yaoyorozu-chan, se nota que sabes de lo que hablas-** , dijo Toga con una gran sonrisa ignorando las palabras de Bakugou.

Ella durante las pruebas de Aizawa había utilizado varios métodos diferentes para obtener la sangre de todos, preparándose por si necesitaba transformarse en alguno de ellos. En cada uno de los contenedores de su cinturón tenía la sangre de sus compañeros almacenada.

 **-Déjala terminar Toga-** , regañó Izuku con serenidad mientras que le daba un suave y lento golpe de karate en la cabeza a Toga causando que esta diga: ¡Ofu!.

 **-Lo más interesante en mi opinión son las acciones de Midoriya-kun-** , comentó Momo volviendo a su explicación mientras que hacía que en las variadas cámaras aparecieras distintos momentos donde Izuku fue el centro de atención con sus Quirks.

 **-Aunque algunas de sus acciones no tuvieran sentido a simple vista, él estaba manteniendo en lo posible los daños al mínimo en la estructura-** , dijo ella con calma mientras que varios de sus compañeros se intrigaban.

 **-Cuando cubrió el pasillo de hielo lo hizo con el propósito de evitar que la explosión de Bakugou destruyera parte de la estructura, la cual si llega a ceder con una bomba adentro causaría una catástrofe-** , explicaba la pelinegra con seriedad mientras imágenes de dicho momento aparecían en cámara.

 **-Otro momento fue cuando cubrió el muro detrás de él con hielo para contener la explosión de Bakugou, si dicha explosión hubiera tenido libertad en una situación real hubiera causado que los escombros hubieran caído a los transeúntes o héroes que estuvieran alrededor del edificio-** , siguió hablando Momo mientras que en algunas imágenes se puede ver en bucle el momento de la explosión mientras que una pequeña pantalla muestra como a los lados del edificio habían varias figuras humanas de cartón.

Varios incluyendo a All Might estaban sorprendidos ante las molestias que se tomó el peliverde para mantener todo seguro en lo posible a pesar de ser solo un entrenamiento. All Might internamente solo asociaba esto a un reto autoimpuesto por el peliverde para mejorar su capacidad para rescatar a las personas.

 **-Luego está el hecho de que reconociendo la desventaja numérica creó una copia de sí mismo para apoyar a Himiko-san en la captura de la bomba o cuando se dispuso a hacer de carnada contra Bakugou para que Himiko-san tuviera libertad para buscar la sala objetivo-** , dijo la pelinegra con calma mientras que hacía que esas dos escenas fueran mostradas en las pantallas.

 **-Debo decir que su único "error" fue el causar tanta destrucción en su último ataque en el cual aprovechó que era un entrenamiento, aunque esto provocó la victoria de su equipo, fue imprudente-** , terminó de hablar Momo con una actitud estoica mientras le daba la Tablet a All Might dejando a casi todos en la sala con la boca abierta.

 **(¡Dijo muchísimo más de lo que esperaba!)** , pensaba All Might con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras veía nerviosos a la joven pelinegra que no por nada había sido recomendada.

 **-¡E-Eso es correcto joven Yaoyorozu, eso mismo es lo que iba a decir!-** , exclamó All Might con su gran sonrisa tratando de aparentar que todo lo dicho ya lo sabía, aunque fue evidente para todos y sobre todo Izuku que el profesional mentía.

 **-De verdad que eres asombrosa Yaoyorozu-chan, no espere que alguien se diera cuenta de esas pequeñeces, de verdad eres como una detective-** , halagaba Izuku a Momo mientras se acercaba a ella con una leve sonrisa alegre.

 **-Eso debería decirte a ti, yo no hubiera tenido eso en consideración en medio de un combate contra Bakugou-** , dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa mirando al peliverde mientras su admiración por él aumentaba.

El peliverde sonrió ante esto mientras miraba hacia abajo a la pelinegra que por momentos se quedó observando detenidamente el rostro de Izuku.

 **-Ahora que tienes tiempo, ¿puedes decirme la naturaleza del escudo grisáceo que hiciste?-** , pedía Momo con mucha curiosidad y emoción por saber la naturaleza de ese extraño escudo de metal que hizo Izuku.

 **-Pues es fácil de explicar, utilice primero Metallica para formar el escudo y utilizando Inferno comencé a crear altas cantidades de CO2 que con ayuda de Mom comencé a concentrar en la superficie de mi brazo-** , explicaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa emocionada mientras que la pelinegra atentamente estaba escuchando todo suponiendo que Metallica, Inferno y Mom eran algunos nombres de sus Quirks.

 **-Debido a que mi brazo aunque metálico sigue siendo parte de mi cuerpo, puedo controlar la cantidad de carbono en la superficie mientras que la cantidad de oxigeno la libero a través de los poros de mi piel o la retengo para oxigenar mi organismo-** , continuaba hablando el alto peliverde dejándose llevar con la explicación mientras que movía sus manos tratando de darse a entender mejor.

 **-De esa manera utilizaste el carbono concentrándolo para endurecer aún más la resistencia de su brazo, y no solo esa vez, sino también cuando recibiste de frente el ataque de Bakugou-** , completó Momo con una sonrisa emocionada sintiendo algo extraño en su interior cuando hablaba de esa manera con el peliverde.

Esto era un punto importante debido a que un objeto dependiendo de su concentración, pureza o estructura atómica del carbono puede aumentar la dureza desde el granito hasta el propio diamante. El hecho de manipular el CO2 creado por Inferno proveía de grandes cantidades de carbono al peliverde por lo que es una táctica muy conveniente.

Cabe decir que casi todos los demás presentes de la clase estaban viendo sorprendidos y confusos continuamente a Momo y a Izuku, así sucesivamente como si fuera un partido de tenis en el cual no se enteraban de que estaban hablando, solo había unos pocos de verdad interesados en la conversación.

 **-Exacto, gracias a esta combinación fui capaz de aumentar la resistencia de mi propia piel lo cual me da una buena resistencia física-** , declaró Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a la inteligente pelinegra con la que era entretenido entablar conversación.

 **-¡Asombroso!, más tarde me tienes que explicar cómo funciona esos Quirks que mencionaste-** , dijo Momo con una linda sonrisa mientras lo miraba esperando seguir hablando con el peliverde de estos temas de los cuales no podía hablar con nadie más.

 **-Me encantaría, espero que sea pronto-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa calmada y amable mirando a la pelinegra profundamente encerrándose ambos en su propio mundo durante unos segundos, segundos que irritaron mucho a Ochako, Toga y Mineta.

 **(No los entiendo para nada, pero en definitiva si le pido ayuda con mi endurecimiento me volveré más fuerte)** , pensaba Kirishima asombrado por lo fuerte que parecía el peliverde y por lo resistente que fue su escudo y piel para recibir las potentes explosiones de Katsuki.

Si bien no le agradaba mucho no ser el único que se podía endurecer, le atraía la idea de fortalecerse con ayuda del peliverde.

 **(¿Cómo puede estar coqueteando con tanta facilidad mientras habla de algo que no entiendo?, de verdad le tengo que pedir que me enseñe)** , pensó Kaminari preguntándose qué tan habilidoso era el peliverde mientras que en su mente lo idealizaba y lo admiraba.

Por su parte estaba Toga un poco lejos del grupo viendo de brazos cruzados como Izuku estaba con Yaoyorozu tan solo porque hablaban de la ciencia de las Quirks.

 **(Yo también puedo hablar de cosas inteligentes, Baaaaka)** , pensaba Toga molesta e irritada por alguna razón pensando que también podría estar hablando así con el peliverde. Ella era autodidacta y le era muy fácil aprender las cosas, por lo cual podría hablar de esa manera con Izuku, el principal problema radicaba en que eso no iba con su forma de ser.

 **-B-Bueno… ¡ahora prepárense para la segunda batalla!-** , declaró All Might con ánimo llamando la atención de todos para que continuaran con las pruebas de combate mientras que los nervios eran evidentes desde muy lejos. La clase se le estaba yendo de las manos por lo que de nuevo tomó una postura autoritaria y profesional.

 **-¡Usen esta primera prueba para aplicar lo que acaban de aprender de sus compañeros!-** , exclamó el símbolo de la paz con una gran sonrisa dirigiéndose a los alumnos que faltaban por luchar. Si ellos aprendían de los errores de sus compañeros podrían dar un mejor desempeño.

Luego vino el siguiente combate, el cual sería del equipo B contra el equipo I. El primero conformado por Todoroki Shoto con su Quirk hibrido que le permitía congelar con la parte derecha de su cuerpo y con la izquierda descongela, fue uno de los pocos que entró por recomendación.

El otro integrante era Shouji Mezo, el chico gigante de 6 brazos, el cual puede crear réplicas de su cuerpo utilizando sus brazos. Ellos dos eran los héroes.

Los villanos estaban conformados por Ojiro Mashirao, el cual es el rubio que tiene una cola como extensión de su cuerpo. La otra era Hagakure Tooru, o para mejor comprensión del lector: la chica invisible.

Ambos equipos combatieron en un edificio diferente a causa de la destrucción causada en el primero.

La prueba comenzó, y Shouji logró fácilmente detectar la ubicación de la bomba y la de Ojiro y Tooru. Una vez hecho esto Todoroki congeló absolutamente todo el interior del edificio incapacitando a Tooru y Ojiro para el combate. Él se acercó tranquilamente a la bomba para desactivarla y en cuestión de segundos ya estaba derritiendo todo con su izquierda.

Izuku al ver dicha actuación por parte del chico de cabello bicolor sonrió de lado esperando ver que tanto potencial tenía.

Bakugou por su parte apretó los dientes irritado de que había otra persona muy fuerte con la cual batallar. Su manejo del hielo causó que ganara en menos de un minuto y eso definitivamente era algo que intimidaba un poco al rubio. Pero aun así no tenía planeado perder contra ese bastardo "mita-mitad" debido a que se lo juró a su rival peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde***_

Y así continuaron las pruebas, todos dieron lo mejor de sí en sus respectivas batallas utilizando sus Quirks de las maneras más ventajosas posibles. Una vez terminadas las pruebas todos se encontraban frente al profesional.

 **-¡Buen trabajo a todos ustedes!, ¡no hubo ningún herido y se tomaron en serio lo de darlo todo en su primer entrenamiento de combate!-** , exclamó All Might con alegría felicitando a sus estudiantes.

 **-Tener una clase apropiada luego de Aizawa-Sensei…-** , comentaba Tsuyu mientras levantaba la mano.

 **-Es anticlimático-** , completaron varios de los presentes al unísono recordando su primera clase con el atemorizante profesional pelinegro.

 **-A mí me gustan este tipo de clases de Yuuei-** , opinó Izuku con despreocupación completamente cómodo con estas interesantes y extravagantes clases de sus maestros profesionales.

 **-¡Somos libres de hacer nuestras clases apropiadas también!-** , exclamaba All Might mientras le extendía los brazos a sus alumnos.

 **-Les pido por favor a todos que vuelvan al aula, menos tu joven Midoriya** -, dijo el símbolo de la paz llamando la atención del peliverde que al escuchar a su entrenador y profesor lo volteó a ver con serenidad.

 **-Necesito que vengas conmigo con Recovery Girl para que revise que este todo bien con tu cuerpo-** , mintió el héroe número uno mientras veía al peliverde, el cual sabía muy bien que su maestro mentía y con un leve asentimiento accedió.

 **-Está bien Sensei, vamos-** , dijo Izuku con calma y con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje mientras pasaba a través de la puerta para hacerle un gesto de "vamos" con la cabeza a All Might.

 **-¡Llevaré al joven Midoriya a la enfermería por lo que los demás cámbiense y vuelvan a la clase!-** , ordenó All Might a sus estudiantes para después a toda velocidad irse en dirección a la enfermería no sin antes mirar por el rabillo del ojo como estaba Katsuki con una mirada seria siguiendo a sus compañeros con la vista agachada.

 **(Tengo que hablar contigo joven Bakugou, eres muy orgulloso y tu corazón es muy voluble y puede en cualquier momento explotar, por lo que yo como profesor te aconsejare en su momento)** , pensó el símbolo de la paz para después emplearse a fondo en llegar a la enfermería de Recovery Girl.

* * *

 _ ***En la enfermería***_

Y así All Might a gran velocidad se dirigió a la enfermería de Yuuei. Avanzó a una velocidad tan alta que pasaba por los pasillos dejando fuertes corrientes de aires que solo fueron inconvenientes para los estudiantes con papeles encima.

Una vez el profesional se acercaba a la sala pudo ver como su discípulo peliverde le esperaba en la puerta para cerrarla una vez este pasara.

All Might entró rápidamente e Izuku cerró la puerta con calma dando vía libre al rubio para mostrar su verdadera forma.

 **¡PUAAAGHH!**

Escupió un chorro de sangre el símbolo de la paz al volver a su forma esquelética y demacrada. Se recostó de sus rodillas mientras tomaba continuamente grandes bocanadas de aire recomponiéndose.

 **-Phew…casi se me acaba el tiempo frente a todos los demás-** , dijo All Might cansado y aliviado de que su secreto siguiera como tal un día más.

Izuku con calma le dio unas palmadas en el hombro a All Might para después adentrarse en la enfermería. Sabía que a su maestro se le acababan las 3 horas diarias por lo que entendió al instante cuando este le convocó a la enfermería.

 **-Eso hubiera sido muy problemático Sensei, ¿ahora de qué quiere hablar conmigo?-** , preguntó Izuku mientras se sentaba con tranquilidad en una de las camas de allí.

 **-Pues de la naturaleza de uno de tus Quirks, ese que te hizo tener los ojos rojos y los colmillos más largos-** , dijo el héroe número uno ya recuperado mientras se cruzaba de brazos frente a su alumno peliverde con seriedad.

 **-Usted se está refiriendo a** _ **"Hellsing"**_ **, ese por decirlo de alguna manera me da rasgos como los de un vampiro: ojos rojos, colmillos afilados, piel pálida y sobre todo una muy destacable velocidad, diría que esa es su principal característica-** , respondió Izuku con los ojos cerrados y con sencillez.

 **-Y supongo que la desventaja es que eres débil a la luz del sol-** , opinaba All Might con seriedad suponiendo que al tener rasgos vampíricos también tendría las debilidades de uno.

 **-Correcto, cuando me expongo a la luz del sol me debilitó un poco y me arde el estar en contacto con ella, esa es la única debilidad conocida, ya experimenté y no sucede nada con crucifijos ni el ajo-** , explicaba el chico con serenidad y con un tono algo bromista al final aunque la verdad hablaba en serio. All Might al oírlo puso una mano en su mentón mientras recordaba algo.

 **-Entonces esa es la razón por la cual en las pruebas de Aizawa estaba saliendo humo de tu brazo-** , teorizó el delgado rubio recordando el estado del brazo del peliverde una vez lanzó la pelota.

 **-Con que usted también lo vio, ¿eh?-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a su entrenador. El saber que su profesor observó su rendimiento en la prueba de alguna forma le alivio debido a que no se perdieron esas palabras que le dijo a Aizawa.

 **-De cualquier forma debes tener cuidado con la forma en la que utilizas tus Quirks, estoy seguro que utilizando One For All, Red Volt, Frost o hasta Perfect Cube hubieras podido ganar-** , comentaba All Might con seriedad a modo de reproche a su alumno peliverde que tomaba muchos riesgos al momento de usar sus Quirks.

La verdad es que el peliverde bien podía haber luchado nada más con el One For All y con su gran ingenio y hubiera logrado la victoria. También había un gran abanico de opciones para Izuku para capturar la bomba pero aun así optó por dar semejante actuación.

 **-Puede, pero no tiene sentido si lo hago solo y no trabajo en equipo con Toga-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad mientras se paraba de la cama para mirar su puño derecho. Si bien tenía otras muchas formas de ganar, prefirió hacerlo a su manera: utilizando su cerebro, manteniéndose calmado y prudente, y sobre todo dando un gran espectáculo.

 **-Tienes razón joven Midoriya, supongo que considerando la naturaleza del ejercicio debiste actuar así-** , aceptó el símbolo de la paz con un aire de derrota alrededor suyo debido a que ya no tenía nada con que contrarrestar el argumento de su discípulo.

No podía reprenderle por actuar en equipo y de la manera más óptima para un profesional, si bien era riesgoso para el joven utilizar sus Quirks de esa manera, en la sociedad los héroes se debían tomar esos riesgos para mantener la situación bajo control.

Izuku con una leve sonrisa amable le palmeó un hombro a su maestro causando que este levante la vista para ver a su alumno.

 **-Me gustó mucho su clase Sensei, aún le queda mucho por aprender pero para mí fue entretenida-** , opinaba el peliverde con sinceridad causando que el rubio se alegrara de haber recibido un cumplido por su clase. Si bien no era más que un novato en cuanto a la enseñanza le parecía gratificante oír las palabras de su discípulo.

 **-Gracias joven Midoriya, ahora vuelve a clases con los demás-** , decía el rubio con una sonrisa de lado viendo a su alumno que bien sabia como subirle el ánimo.

 **-Está bien, y Sensei…-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad acercándose a la salida mientras llamaba al profesional, el cual volteó a verlo.

 **-No siga leyendo ese libro tonto, yo puedo darle algunos mejores-** , dijo el chico refiriéndose al libro de enseñanza para idiotas que leía el rubio. Él tenía una gran cantidad de libros en su casa que podrían ayudar al símbolo de la paz con la enseñanza.

 **-Me servirían mucho, de verdad te lo agradecería-** , respondió All Might con unas lagrimitas cómicas de alegría mientras juntaba sus manos como una plegaria agradeciéndole el amable gesto al peliverde.

Luego Izuku salió de la enfermería para ir a cambiarse su traje de héroe por el uniforme de Yuuei.

* * *

 _ ***Frente a la clase 1-A***_

Ahora nos encontramos con Izuku parado justamente en frente de la puerta del salón 1-A. Se encontraba viéndola con un semblante sereno y relajado con pequeñas señales de despreocupación.

 **(¿Acaso me tendrán miedo?)** , se preguntó mentalmente Izuku mientras que se rascaba la cabeza algo fastidiado de solo pensar que problemático seria tratar con sus compañeros si de verdad le tenían miedo.

 **(Bueno da igual, no es que importe mucho)** , se dijo con calma dejando de lado ese asunto del cual podía pasar de largo. Aunque la mayoría le tuviera miedo, ya sabía que podía contar con su pequeño grupo de amigos: Toga, Uraraka-chan, Lida-kun, Yaoyorozu-chan y más como un rival Kacchan.

El peliverde con las manos en los bolsillos y algo encorvado con despreocupación abrió la puerta sin siquiera tocarla para después dar unos pasos dentro de su salón captando la atención de todos los presentes.

 **-¡Oi, Midoriya ya llegó!-** , notificaba Kirishima con emoción a toda la clase, lo cual causó que casi todos se fueran acercando al peliverde con intriga y emoción provocando un poco de sorpresa en Izuku.

 **-¡Estuviste increíble en la prueba, no entendí como hiciste para mejorar tu defensa, pero fue increíble!-** , dijo el pelirrojo emocionado por la defensa del peliverde.

 **-¡Es evidente por qué quedaste de primero con esos asombrosos puntos!-** , exclamó Sero con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a Izuku. El cual se mantenía encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras volteaba a ver a cada uno de sus compañeros con los ojos un poco ensanchados.

 **-¡** L **os demás lo dimos todo porque vimos que lo hiciste genial!-** , decía Ojiro entusiasmado, aunque la verdad no significaba mucho de él dado que fue derrotado de una manera aplastante por Todoroki.

 **-Saben, hace unas horas Yuuei publicó los videos de la prueba práctica de admisión-** , mencionaba Kyoka con una leve sonrisa y su actitud relajada mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono llamando la atención de todos, incluido el peliverde.

 **-Miren…-** , dijo ella para después enseñar en la pantalla de su teléfono el como Izuku derrotó al 0 puntos de la zona B.

Allí todos los compañeros miraron asombrados mientras que Izuku se rascaba la nuca un poco avergonzado por las reacciones de asombro de todos. El corto video mostraba las escenas más resaltantes de la prueba y solo era visible para las que integraban Yuuei, para la prensa y demás era inaccesible.

 **-¡Asombroso, eres de verdad un monstruo Midoriya!-** , opinaba Mineta muy sorprendido y un poco intimidado por el increíble poder del peliverde.

 **-Solo di mi mejor esfuerzo-** , dijo Izuku sencillamente con una leve sonrisa mientras que levantaba un poco los hombros.

 **-¡Tienes muchísimos Quirks llamativos!-** , exclamó Mina incrédula y entusiasmada por lo vistosos que eran algunos Quirks de Izuku: el de fuego, el de electricidad, el de hielo, etc.

 **-¿Así como este?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma para después convertir nada más su mano derecha en una cuchilla de metal con cuidado de no rasgar el uniforme.

 **-¡Guao!, de verdad se ve amenazante viejo-** , opinó Sero asombrado por la filosa cuchilla de metal.

 **-Asombroso, pero contra mi endurecimiento no lograra nada-** , dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa confiada en su Quirk mientras se señalaba con el pulgar orgulloso.

 **-Puede que no, pero solo hago esto…-** , decía Izuku con calma mientras volteaba a ver su mano/cuchilla siendo imitado por el resto.

Luego en segundos alrededor de la cuchilla apareció el fuego de inferno y poco a poco la superficie del metal se fue oscureciendo hasta quedar con una tonalidad gris oscuro.

 **-Y listo-** , terminó Izuku revelando su cuchilla mejorada mientras apagaba las llamas de Inferno y dejando a casi todos alrededor muy sorprendidos.

 **-Con un gran arsenal digno de un cataclismo andante te dispones a convertirte en el más grande héroe-** , comentó Tokoyami desde su asiento con calma mientras veía la cuchilla de Izuku. Esto atrajo la atención de todos incluyendo al peliverde.

 **-Eso sonó algo épico, me gusta-** , opinaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo al chico, el cual sonrió de lado para después levantarle un pulgar en alto al peliverde.

Luego la puerta del salón se abrió y todos voltearon a ver como Kaminari y Uraraka entraban cargando unos libros.

 **-Hey Uraraka, ¿te apetece comer algo conmigo más tarde?-** , preguntaba Kaminari con una sonrisa queriendo salir con la linda castaña.

 **-Etto…-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa mirando al rubio mientras pensaba en algunas respuestas para declinar de la invitación de Kaminari. Desvió un poco la mirada y al ver al peliverde terminó olvidando a chico.

 **-¡Ey Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Ochako con una entusiasta sonrisa mientras se acercaba rápidamente al peliverde dejando al rubio solo en la entrada del salón con cara de forever alone.

 **(Eres admirable viejo)** , pensó Kaminari admirando al peliverde a pesar de que su expresión deprimente y solitaria harían pensar que lo estaba maldiciendo.

Uraraka se acercaba al frente de Izuku mientras que aun llevaba cargando los libros pero de la nada…

 **-¡Estuviste asombroso Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa mirando a Izuku mientras se interponía justamente en el camino de Uraraka, causando de esta manera que la castaña choque contra la rubia y que después Ochako se fuera cayendo hacia atrás.

Allí a gran velocidad el peliverde activo su Quirk llamado _**"Telekinesis"**_ para evitar que la castaña cayera y con su mente ubicó los libros sobre el suelo con cuidado. Todos alrededor abrieron los ojos asombrados mientras que Izuku tan solo se mantuvo con una leve sonrisa calmada.

" _ **Telekinesis"**_ , es tal cual como su nombre indica, le permite al usuario mover objetos, personas y demás con la mente a través del espacio. El grado de control de Izuku solo alcanza para levantar un escritorio o unas dos personas por un corto periodo de tiempo. Su única debilidad en su corta duración y algunos leves mareos que al cabo de unos segundos desaparecen.

 **-Tú también lo estuviste, y ustedes también chicos-** , respondió Izuku a la rubia para después mirar a Uraraka que recién salía de su sorpresa y a Lida que estaba acomodándose los lentes.

 **-Fue difícil combatir contra tu copia, de verdad era fuerte-** , dijo Lida mientras que se sobaba un poco un brazo debido a que aún le dolían algunos de los golpes que recibió de la copia del peliverde a pesar de que llevaba su traje de héroe que era prácticamente una armadura.

 **-Las copias de Izuku-kun son mucho más débiles que el original-** , comentó Toga con una leve sonrisa mirando al chico de lentes que se sorprendió al oír esto. Si ya combatir contra la copia le fue difícil no se quería imaginar que tan fuerte seria el original, solo hacía falta ver la pelea que tuvo contra el explosivo Bakugou.

 **-Hay algo que me he estado preguntando, ¿ustedes dos de donde se conocen?-** , preguntó Uraraka con algo de seriedad e intrigada por la relación que tenía Izuku con la rubia. Esta pregunta atrajo la atención de todo el salón para quedarse viendo a los dos aludidos.

Toga estaba congelada sin saber que responder, puesto que no podía decir que vivían juntos ni nada de su pasado. Izuku por su parte buscaba alguna respuesta con la cual satisfacer la curiosidad de todos.

 **-Pues… Toga es mi amiga de la infancia y ambos quisimos entrar a Yuuei-** , respondía Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a la castaña mientras que Toga suspiraba aliviada. Todos aceptando esta respuesta estaban por dejarlo atrás hasta que…

 **-¡Ni amiga de la infancia ni mierdas, a ella nunca la conocí!-** , exclamó Bakugou con fuerza desde su sitio con los pies sobre la mesa. Él había estado todo el tiempo con el peliverde, y se hubiera enterado si este llegaba a hacer alguna amiga.

Izuku mentalmente maldecía la intervención del rubio, dado que todos voltearon a verlos de nuevo con unas expresiones interrogativas. Izuku a todo motor pensaba en alguna cosa que pudiera arreglar la situación.

 **-E-Es que… a ella solo la veía cuando iba a casa de una amiga de mi mama, por lo que tú nunca la veías-** , aclaraba el peliverde con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras observaba al rubio cenizo, el cual afiló la vista para ver a su rival y luego ver a Toga.

El ambiente fue tenso y todos estaban expectantes ante lo que diría el rubio, el cual no dijo nada y solo desvió la vista dando a entender que podía aceptar esa respuesta. Por eso a ojos de todos Izuku y Toga solo eran amigos de la infancia, y era mejor que se mantuviera así.

 **-¿Tu y Bakugou-kun se conocen?/ ¿Con quién vives Midoriya-chan?-** , preguntaron Mina y Tsuyu respectivamente mientras que se acercaban al peliverde, el cual fue tomado con la guardia baja y dio unos pasos hacia atrás abrumado. Eran dos preguntas muy comprometedoras y apenas se estaba recomponiendo de la anterior situación.

 **-Ok ya paren, ¿no ven que lo están agobiando con sus preguntas?-** , interrumpió Momo con autoridad parándose de su asiento llamando la atención de todos para luego acercase lentamente.

Allí todos comprendieron que estaban quizás presionando mucho al peliverde con sus halagos y preguntas, por lo que eventualmente se dispersaron dejando solo a Izuku, Toga, Uraraka, Lida y Momo.

 **-Gracias Yaoyorozu-chan, me salvaste-** , agradeció Izuku con una agradecida sonrisa mientras que observaba como la pelinegra llegaba justo frente a él.

 **-No hay de que, en agradecimiento solo llámame Momo-** , dijo la pelinegra con una linda sonrisa mientras levantaba un dedo índice apuntando al peliverde.

 **-Claro…Momo-** , respondió Izuku enfatizando en su nombre con una voz profunda y atrayente acompañada de una sonrisa atractiva causando que Momo se sonrojara y ensanchara los ojos sorprendida.

Ella en definitivo no esperaba que por el solo hecho de que él le llamara por su nombre fuera a reaccionar de esa forma. Ahora su ritmo cardíaco había aumentado y una extraña sensación en su estómago y pecho le hacía pensar que tenía alguna enfermedad.

Toga y Uraraka al ver la forma en que Izuku llamó a Momo tuvieron algo de envidia y se pusieron a pensar en el peliverde diciendo sus nombres de esa manera. Luego ambas chicas al percatarse de sus pensamientos se golpearon las mejillas sin comprender qué demonios les estaba pasando.

 **-Y tú llámame Izuku-** , dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa viendo a la pelinegra, quien duró unos segundos para que despertara de sus confusos pensamientos para asentirle con un sonrojo en su lindo rostro a Izuku.

 **-¡Que te quede claro lo que juramos antes Deku!-** , exclamó Katsuki con energía y fuerza desde su sitio llamando la atención del peliverde y sus amigos.

 **-¡Hasta la siguiente vez que peleemos no voy a perder!-** , declaró Katsuki con una sonrisa desafiante mirando al peliverde, el cual sonrió levemente mirando a su nuevo rival.

 **-Claro Kacchan-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa calmada mientras cruzaba miradas con el rubio cenizo.

Quizás esa pelea fue necesaria para ambos chicos, una batalla para dejar bien en claro la situación entre ellos, además de que sería la base de su formalizada rivalidad por volverse los más grandes héroes.

* * *

 _ ***En la salida de Yuuei***_

Ya terminaron las clases y ahora estaba Izuku junto con su grupo de amigos caminando a la estación de trenes más cercana. La luz del atardecer adornaba todo mientras que Momo, Uraraka, Lida y Toga hablaban tranquilamente.

El peliverde por su parte se encontraba a unos pasos atrás de ellos mientras que con las manos en sus bolsillos miraba al suelo. Tenía algunos pensamientos un poco abrumadores pasando por su cabeza y la verdad es que lo estaban atormentando.

 **-Sigan sin mi chicos, quiero ir a un lugar antes de ir a casa-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión serena mientras que dejaba de caminar llamando la atención de sus amigos.

 **-¿Qué no vienes Midoriya-kun?-** , preguntó Lida confundido por la actitud un poco distante del peliverde que desde hace algunos minutos estaba callado sin decir casi nada.

 **-Necesito estar solo unos momentos, adelántense-** , respondió el alto peliverde con una leve sonrisa mirado a su amigo. No quería preocuparlos con las cosas que pasaban por su mente, era mejor estar solo en esos momentos.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo preocupada por el peliverde mientras que ella junto con el resto se acercaban a él.

 **-No quisiéramos dejarte solo cuando estés mal Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka igual de preocupada por Izuku mientras que se acercaba con los puños recogidos contra su pecho.

 **-No se preocupen, no es nada-** , contestó el peliverde con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás. Agradecía que se preocuparan por él, pero era algo que sencillamente él solo podía afrontar.

 **-Nos vemos mañana-** , les dijo a sus amigos con una leve sonrisa mientras que se despedía de ellos con un ligero movimiento de su mano izquierda.

Ellos en un principio estaban dudosos de si dejar solo al peliverde, se le notaba estar algo decaído y distante por lo que lo mejor sería acompañarlo, pero dado a que este parecía insistir no podían hacer nada.

 **-Nos vemos Deku-kun/adiós Midoriya-kun/ adiós Izuku-kun-** , se despedían Ochako, Lida y Momo respectivamente con unas expresiones preocupadas por el peliverde mientras se daban la vuelta para continuar caminado a la estación de trenes.

Izuku los veía alejarse para luego bajar la vista y ver a Toga observándolo preocupada. Ella no estaba para nada convencida de dejar al peliverde solo y sinceramente no tenía sentido ir a casa cuando él no estuviera allí.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la rubia para después ponerle su mano derecha sobre su cabeza llamando su atención.

 **-Adelántate con ellos Toga, iré a comprar comida, tu espera en casa-** , dijo Izuku con calma y tranquilidad mientras observaba a su amiga rubia, la cual se mantuvo viéndolo debatiendo internamente si obedecerle o no.

 **-E-Esta bien, pero no tardes mucho-** , finalmente accedió Toga con algo de dificultad recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku.

Luego Toga se dio la vuelta para empezar a dirigirse a paso veloz con sus amigos dejando al peliverde solo.

Izuku al ver que sus amigos desaparecían de la vista se comenzó a encaminar hacia el lugar donde más tranquilo podía estar y donde podría reflexionar con calma.

* * *

 _ ***En el local Paradise en la noche***_

Luego de separarse de sus amigos, el peliverde se encamino al local Paradise que como siempre no tenía ningún cliente. El encargado con su usual atuendo de bar tender le dio la bienvenida como siempre e Izuku solo se limitó a sentarse en una mesa en completo silencio.

Así pasaron casi 2 horas y el peliverde tan solo pedía de beber Cola cada cierto tiempo. Él se mantenía con los codos sobre la mesa mientras que tenía su mirada no apuntaba a ningún lugar en concreto.

 _ **(POV IZUKU)**_

Estoy de alguna forma agobiado y abrumado a pesar del fantástico día que acabo de tener. La razón es debido a que después de terminar las clases una extraña sensación de odio ha estado creciendo dentro de mí.

No, es más complicado que eso, una gran variedad de sensaciones me estaban invadiendo: inconformidad, rencor y odio eran solo unos ejemplos, el objetivo de esos sentimientos no están claros para mí, pero lo que de verdad me abruma es otra cosa, y eso es una endemoniada calma y serenidad que me instiga a redirigir todas esas emociones negativas y podridas a un fin malvado y estúpido: destruir la paz.

Es una locura, ¿por qué yo pienso eso?, no tiene sentido no importa cuanto lo analice. Después de terminar las clases oía como mis amigos conversaban con tanta calma y amistad que me resultaba de alguna manera…falso. Era demasiado tranquilo, o demasiado para mi gusto.

Es una extraña sensación de que esa tranquilidad es tan frágil y manipulable que en cualquier momento podría resquebrajarse. Como si solo hiciera falta derrumbar un pilar para que todo fuera en picado… como si solo hubiera que destruir un símbolo para que la sociedad cambiara.

A penas pensé en eso me golpeé la frente pensando en que soy un estúpido. No tiene sentido que yo, que deseo volverme un héroe para salvarlos a todos, yo que tengo al símbolo de la paz como maestro y figura de apoyo tuviera el pensamiento de destruir esa paz.

Es como si esos pensamientos no fueran míos, como si todo lo que estoy sintiendo en mi interior fuera completamente ajeno a mí. Si, debían de serlo, es imposible que yo quisiera provocar el caos cuando lo que en verdad quiero es preservar la paz y protegerlos a todos, ¿o si?.

 **-Tráeme otra por favor-** , dije yo con calma pidiendo otro vaso de Cola mientras miro al encargado del local.

 **-Claro chico, pero recuerda que no te llevare a casa si se hace muy tarde-** , me respondió el encargado con una sonrisa algo bromista mientras que empezaba a llenar otro vaso de cola para mí.

 **-Muy gracioso, no recuerdo que fueras tan hablador antes-** , le decía yo con una expresión tranquila y una leve sonrisa viendo como se estaba acercando con mi bebida.

 **-Sera que soy tímido, ¿no crees?-** , me dijo el hombre con una leve sonrisa para dejarme la bebida en la mesa y luego volver detrás de la barra para limpiar algunos vasos ya utilizados por mí.

Mientras bebo de mi bebida vuelvo a enfrascarme en mis pensamientos con seriedad.

¿Cuál es el origen o el detonador de lo que estoy sintiendo?, en realidad no puedo decir que fue de un momento a otro, ese tipo de pensamientos llegaron a mí de manera lenta y disimulada como si me estuvieran inculcando la idea.

No es la primera vez que tengo esos pensamientos maliciosos y despiadados, pero no en esta magnitud que me atormentan actualmente:

Una que otra vez cuando estaba estudiando pensé ligeramente que sería gratificante cambiar por completo el sistema de educación a uno más estricto y estresante. En ocasiones cuando leía alguna novela de suspenso y psicológico llegue a identificarme un poco con la ideología de los villanos que pensaban cambiar la sociedad destruyendo lo que más añoran y dependen.

Cuando paseaba por lugares públicos con Toga, como parques o centros comerciales, llegue a pensar con mucha sutileza y casi en broma que sería entretenido borrar las sonrisas de las personas para enseñarles la realidad de este mundo, el cual es cruel y muy injusto. Después de todo a mi propia madre me la había arrebatado un villano que no tenía ninguna razón para ello y varios casos así suceden en el mundo.

Ahora vamos a recapitular todo de manera sencilla:

¿Era todo alguna clase de broma?, seguramente era eso. De la nada viene un maldito bastardo para causar destrucción, los héroes no logran detenerlo y lo que sucede después es que varios civiles mueren, entre esos civiles mi quería e inocente madre.

¿Ahora que sucede después?: viene el causante de mi dolor a mi casa diciendo varias incoherencias con respecto a sus ideales destructivos para darme su Quirk todopoderoso de la nada, un Quirk con la capacidad de robar y devolver habilidades únicas de cada individuo.

¿Es que acaso tenía alguna intención oculta con hacer eso?, ¿Acaso pensaba que yo iba a continuar con sus ideales?, ¿era la primera vez que lo veía?, esas preguntas me las había estado preguntando una y otra vez desde ese fatídico día, pero no puedo encontrar alguna respuesta.

Y para colmo de no tener más a mi madre y tener que cargar con el Quirk que me recordaba cada día ese hecho, ahora en algunas ocasiones tengo una clase de "pesadillas" que me hacen ver escenas horribles e inhumanas hechas por ese verdadero monstruo descorazonado.

Ahora con el paso del tiempo esas pesadillas o mejor dicho recuerdos me han hecho ver varios fragmentos del pasado y las memorias del hombre que causó todo. Asesinatos, mentiras, torturas, robos, secuestros, manipulación, atentados, eran unas de las muchas cosas que había hecho ese maldito entre las sombras, ¡¿pero que teníamos que ver mi madre y yo en todo eso?!.

¿En qué momento de mi vida hice algo para merecer todo este sufrimiento?, hasta donde yo sé no he hecho nada malo, y mucho menos mi madre que era la persona más amable y bondadosa que conocía, ¿¡entonces por qué ella tenía que morir?.

Desde ese maldito día he tenido que vivir con el Quirk del bastardo que mato a mi mama, he tenido que tener pesadillas viviendo sus memorias, he visto como él estaba torturando a héroes que combaten por el bien y por ultimo empiezo a pensar como ese estúpido de All For One.

Es difícil de aceptar pero es lo que está sucediendo, a través de sus memorias puedo ver como era su ideología: actuar entre las sombras utilizando su ingenio para manipular a los débiles y que estos se sometieran a su voluntad.

Le pasaron varias cosas y la era de paz creada por All Might llegó y con eso su derrota, lo sucedido después en su mayoría es un enigma pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que All For One quería exponer lo frágil de esa falsa paz en la que todos estaban creyendo y refugiándose... quería destruir esa paz.

Y para mala suerte mía, me vi involucrado de alguna manera, ese bastardo por X razones me había elegido para heredar su Quirk. Ahora tengo sus poderes, eventualmente reúno y descubro más de él a través de sus recuerdos y finalmente comienzo a pensar como él. La conclusión se está volviendo más obvia, me estoy convirtiendo en…

 _ÉL_

 **¡POOM!**

Yo con un puño golpeo la mesa donde estoy sentado mientras aprieto los dientes con furia y odio recorriendo mi cuerpo. Es imposible, es completamente imposible que yo me estuviera convirtiendo en ese bastardo. Después de todo yo soy yo y ese malnacido está muerto, muy muerto, no hay forma de que lo que acabo de teorizar estuviera pasando.

De verdad que si no fuera por el poco autocontrol que tengo ya hubiera destruido todo el local y varios kilómetros a la redonda. No es que este orgulloso de eso, es una maldición que no me pueda permitir liberar esta presión que siento.

Mejor olvido todo lo que pensé, solo me estoy poniendo paranoico. Puede que tan solo esté pensándolo mucho, después de todo cualquier adolescente normal tendrá algunos momentos de delirio de vez en cuando. Simplemente pienso que las cosas están demasiado tranquilas y me deje llevar por mis frustraciones llegando a sonar que estoy contra la sociedad.

Solo me deje llevar por mis sentimientos y junto con mi paranoia y delirio juvenil causó que perdiera el control. Definitivamente es eso, solo me descontrole por la paranoia y eso es todo… eso es todo.

 _ **(POV NORMAL)**_

El encargado del local estaba viendo a Izuku de reojo con mucha calma desde atrás de la barra. El peliverde parecía de verdad alterado y furioso, por lo que dejo a que se tranquilizara para acercarse a él.

Cuando vio que el peliverde se calmó se acercó a él con serenidad llamando la atención del adolecente.

 **-D-Disculpe por!...-** , se estaba por disculpar Izuku apenado por su arrebato de ira pero fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza cortesía del encargado que se mantenía sereno, esto causó que el peliverde estuviera de nuevo sentado en su asiento un poco sorprendido.

 **-No te disculpes chico, ya tienes suficiente con lo que te sucede, solo trata de mantener la calma para no ahuyentar a los poco clientes que vienen-** , dijo el encargado con una leve sonrisa viendo al peliverde para después dirigirse hacia la entrada del local.

El peliverde no entendió a que se refería con lo último hasta que oyó como la puerta se estaba abriendo, Izuku volteó a ver y se sorprendió al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar al local.

 **-Bienvenida-** , dio la bienvenida el pelinegro con mechones rojos mientras hacia una leve reverencia educada a la joven que acababa de entrar al local inspeccionando todo con la mirada y de manera entusiasta.

Era nada más y nada menos que Nejire, la cual llevaba ropas de civil que consistían en: una blusa de color blanco, unos shorts de color azul claro, unas zapatillas azules y un collar de perlas en su cuello.

La alegre y curiosa peliazul había llegado al local viendo todo a su alrededor con una gran sonrisa, estaba feliz de haber podido visitar ese local al cual nunca había entrado por distintos factores, no podía permitirse desconocer la naturaleza de Paradise por lo cual hoy que estaba libre decidió por fin hacer una visita.

 **-¡HEY, Hola Izuku-kun!, ¡que coincidencia encontrarte aquí!-** , exclamó Nejire con una alegre sonrisa feliz de haberse encontrado con el peliverde de casualidad mientras se acercaba a Izuku que estaba atónito.

El encargado con una sonrisa amable se dirigió a la barra empezando a preparar una malteada de mora azul para la peliazul. Aunque esta todavía no le haya pedido nada tenía la idea de que le gustaría.

Izuku por su parte al ver a la peliazul se quedó de piedra con la boca un poco abierta y con los ojos ensanchados. Se preguntaba una y otra vez como es que Nejire haya llegado a ese local donde nunca había nadie, justo a esas horas de la noche y justamente cuando él estaba allí.

 **-¿N-Nejire-Senpai?, ¿Qué hace aquí?-** , preguntaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras observaba como su Senpai llegaba frente a él con una sonrisa para luego sentarse en su mesa sin pedir permiso.

 **-Pues Mirio se fue a jugar videojuegos en casa de Tamaki y era una reunión de chicos, ¿tú qué haces aquí?-** , como se esperaba de Nejire, respondió con sencillez para luego contratacar con una pregunta.

Ella se notaba emocionada y alegre de poder hablar sin interrupciones con el peliverde, el cual al oír la pregunta recordó todo lo que había pensado y agacho la cabeza con una leve sonrisa tratando de ocultar su dolor y tristeza

 **-Solo…pensando-** , contesto el peliverde con su leve sonrisa queriendo ocultarle su inestable estado a la peliazul.

 **-¡¿Está bien que te pregunte varias cosas que no pude antes?!-** , preguntó Nejire con emoción mientras le sonreía al peliverde, el cual al verla sonrió de una manera más cálida.

 **-Sabes Nejire-Senpai, eres de verdad muy alegre y curiosa, envidio un poco tu entusiasmo ante todo, aunque no creo que debería hablar tanto cuando apenas te conozco, jeje-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras observaba a Nejire para luego cubrirse los ojos y frente con la palma de su mano izquierda sonriendo como si le diera gracia haber opinado.

 **-No suenas muy bien Izuku-kun, ¿Qué te sucede?, ¿te pasó algo malo?-** , preguntaba Nejire preocupada por el peliverde mientras se afincaba un poco de la mesa acercándose al chico.

El peliverde no se veía calmado y amigable como cuando hablo con ella en el almuerzo, se le notaba decaído y de alguna manera adolorido mientras trataba de aparentar que estaba bien.

 **-No, nada especial… solo necesitaba estar solo para reflexionar-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa nerviosa mientras sacudía una mano negando. Luego solo suspiró para recostarse hacia atrás en su asiento mientras observaba su vaso de Cola vacío junto a la ligera abolladura que le dejo a su mesa con el golpe.

 **-¿Reflexionar sobre qué?-** , interrogó la peliazul con más intriga y preocupación por el peliverde mientras volvía a sentarse bien en su asiento. Le dolía verlo así cuando ese mismo día lo había visto sonreír con ella y sus amigos en la cafetería.

 **-Sobre quien soy y que me está pasando-** , respondió Izuku dejándose llevar y olvidando que quería mantener silencio. Cuando se percató de que respondió a la pregunta se cubrió la boca con una mano rápidamente.

 **-¡¿Te está pasando algo?!-** , preguntó Nejire ahora sí que si preocupada por el peliverde que recién acaba de admitir que le estaba pasando algo, y a juzgar por su actitud decaída debía de ser algo malo.

 **-N-No, olvida lo que dije, por favor-** , pidió el chico peliverde con algo de nervios y mentalmente diciéndose idiota por haber respondido la pregunta.

Era extraño que él que siempre pensaba todo antes de decirlo hubiera admitido algo ante la peliazul. Pero por alguna razón fue algo natural, como si la presencia de Nejire y sus usuales preguntas le hubieran acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por el ambiente y a tan solo responder, como si ella tuviera la habilidad para sacarle la información.

Nejire ante la petición del peliverde estaba debatiéndose entre sí indagar más o si dejar al peliverde tranquilo por el momento. Parecía estar queriendo ocultar algo y si bien quería saberlo para ayudarlo, quería respetar su decisión. Pero a ojos de ella ya eran amigos, por lo que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ella interviniera para ayudar al peliverde.

 **-Solo por esta vez no te preguntare nada, pero por lo menos habla conmigo, no tengo nada que hacer-** , respondió Nejire resignándose a dejar de interrogar al peliverde mientras que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa amable y alegre que animó al peliverde.

 **-Está bien, yo tampoco es que tenga prisa por volver a casa-** , accedió Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada como si hubiera vuelto a su típica actitud. Ya había pedido al encargado que le preparara unos Onigiris a Toga para llevar, además de que hablar con la linda y amigable peliazul podría ser una buena forma de olvidar sus preocupaciones.

 **-¡Ya vi el video del examen de admisión práctico, vamos a tener mucho de qué hablar!-** , exclamó Nejire emocionada de poder hablar con el peliverde sobre los numerosos Quirks y la habilidad que este presento en la prueba.

Luego el encargado se acercó a la mesa para dejarle a Nejire una malteada de mora azul, causando que ella se emocionara como una niña pequeña y que Izuku riera en voz baja para luego sonreírle a Nejire agradecido de que le haya subido el ánimo.

 **-Pues adelante, no hay mejor momento para hablar que ahora-** , dijo el peliverde sintiendo una extraña sensación de calidez en su cuerpo mientras apreciaba cada detalle de la hermosa cara de la peliazul, recibiendo un asentimiento de Nejire.

Luego ambos comenzaron a hablar amigablemente como cuando estuvieron en la cafetería junto a Mirio y Tamaki, la diferencia es que ahora estaban ellos dos hablando sin preocuparse por el tiempo o intervenciones. Nejire aprovechaba de sacarle información al peliverde sobre sus diversos Quirks, el peliverde por su parte respondía en lo posible mientras se divertía hablando con su Senpai.

Era extraño en cierta medida el ambiente tan cómodo que tenían, el peliverde solo podía comparar esa sensación de calidez y naturalidad con las veces que pasaba tiempo con Toga, Uraraka y Momo.

Ahora Izuku dejo de lado sus anteriores preocupaciones como si no tuvieran importancia. Evidentemente si apreciaba ver una sonrisa en el rostro de sus amigas, compañeros, mentor y las demás personas, pues era imposible creer que de verdad pensara en destruir la paz, era algo solo digno de un villano.

* * *

 _ ***En un lugar Desconocido en otro lado***_

Mientras tanto en otro lado, en lo que parecía ser alguna clase de Bar estaban dos hombres los cuales se encontraban leyendo el periódico, o por lo menos uno lo hacía, el otro solo se estaba rascando el cuello de manera errática.

 **-¿Ya viste esto?-** , dijo el hombre que leía el periódico mientras lo dejaba sobre la barra frente al tipo peliceleste que se estaba rascando. En el encabezado decía: "ALL MIGHT SE CONVIERTE EN UN PROFESOR DE YUUEI" .

 **-Al parecer es un profesor-** , dijo el hombre vestido de bar tender, el cual fue el que dejo el periódico sobre la barra.

Le estaba hablando a un tipo delgado y pálido, de cabello color celeste claro y desaliñado hasta la altura de los hombros. Tenía puesto un traje de cuerpo entero de color negro con muchas manos desencarnadas y pálidas unidas a sus brazos, pecho, cuello, cabeza y en su cara.

El peliceleste al ver el encabezado sonrió con locura a pesar de que una mano le cubría la mayoría de la cara.

 **-Cuéntame Kurogiri…¿qué crees que pasaría si el símbolo de la paz… es asesinado por mí?-** , preguntó el tipo peliceleste con un tono enfermizo mientras que uno de sus ojos que estaba expuesto revelaba una mirada llena de locura y sed de caos.

* * *

 _ ***Mientras tanto en otro lado***_

Ahora de la nada nos encontramos en lo que parece ser una gran cantidad de escombros en medio de una pequeña isla. Dichos escombros abarcaban varios kilómetros y en algunas partes eran visibles algunas manos, brazos y piernas de personas que fueron sepultadas por lo que posiblemente fue un derrumbe de la estructura.

La isla tenía un ambiente frió típico de países muy cercanos al hemisferio norte, una clara evidencia de esto era una bandera de Rusia que estaba ondulando ante el viento dado que no fue aplastada por algún escombro.

Seguramente fue un importante centro de investigación rusa que a causa de uno de sus experimentos causó su destrucción y la de todas las personas dentro. Pero aun así había dos figuras sentadas sobre una pila de escombros que daba vista al mar.

 **-Tampoco está en esta instalación-** , dijo un hombre desde lo alto de los escombros con una leve sonrisa mientras estaba sentado con sus codos sobre sus piernas y observaba el mar que reflejaba la luna.

 **-Muy mala suerte, lo más probable entonces es que este en Japón-** , dijo una chica con una sonrisa juguetona e inocente mientras que pateaba un "pequeño" escombro que tenía cerca causando que este cayera justamente sobre el cráneo de uno de los numerosos cuerpos sin vida.

El hombre que estaba en la cima se rio un poco al ver como el cráneo del cadáver explotaba al ser aplastado por un escombro del tamaño de una persona, haciendo parecer que fuera un insecto siendo aplastado por el pie de un niño.

 **-¿Dóndes estas viejo?, no me digas que tanto miedo tuviste de mi como para ocultarte completamente por casi dos años-** , decía el hombre con una leve sonrisa desafiante y burlona como si estuviera hablando con alguien mientras volteaba la vista al cielo estrellado.

Él era un sujeto delgado y alto, tiene un cabello negro grisáceo desaliñado con un mechón de color blanco que descendía por el lateral izquierdo de su rostro y su cabello le llegaba hasta por la barbilla. Vestía una larga gabardina de color negro que no dejaba ver su atuendo, pero algo resaltable es que en su mayoría estaba lleno de sangre que no era suya.

 **-Mira lo que se acaba de publicar-** , dijo la chica que estaba sentada unos escombros abajo suyo mientras le acercaba la pantalla de su teléfono. Allí le estaba enseñando la noticia de que All Might ahora trabaja en Yuuei.

 **-¿All Might, eh?, ¿acaso ese no es el héroe que te destrozó?-** , preguntaba el pelinegro con una sonrisa alegre como si estuviera hablando con alguien de nuevo.

La chica sonrió de manera inocente para después dirigir un golpe al hombre, el cual sin problemas lo detuvo con una mano para luego dejarlo ir. La chica recogió el puño con su sonrisa juguetona mientras el tipo tomaba el teléfono con calma.

 **-¿Yuuei, eh?, puede que tengas los ojos puestos en esta escuelita de héroes-** , decía el sujeto mientras que una sonrisa degenerada y loca eventualmente se dibujaba en su rostro como si su emoción le estuviera ganando.

 **-Sera divertido destruirla-** , decía el sujeto con una gran sonrisa enfermiza y llena de locura mientras que apretaba el teléfono destruyéndolo. La chica siguió pateando escombros aplastando cadáveres sin preocuparse por el teléfono, total no era suyo, era de uno de esos científicos.

 **-Luego seguirás tu anciano-** , agregó el pelinegro con blanco mientras levantaba la vista al cielo lleno de una emoción salvaje y llena de odio como si le estuviera a hablando a alguien en concreto, a alguien que de verdad quería muerto con todo su ser, y hasta que eso no sucediera nadie iba a estar a salvo.

* * *

 _ ***Al día Siguiente en la Entrada de Yuuei***_

Ahora mismo nos encontramos con Izuku y Toga parados justo enfrente de la academia. Ambos estaban observando como una gran variedad de periodistas, reporteros y camarógrafos obstruían la entrada de manera caótica.

 **-¡Hay muchos reporteros!-** , exclamó Toga sorprendida por la gran cantidad de reporteros.

 **-Es la prensa que vino por All Might-** , dijo Izuku con calma y con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras observaba detenidamente al gran bullicio de personas.

La noticia de que All Might se volvió profesor se divulgó a velocidades titánicas causando revuelo en toda la nación, los medios de comunicación enloquecieron y de inmediato se pusieron a la obra.

Luego ambos estudiantes se encaminaron a su academia viéndose rápidamente rodeados por varios reporteros.

 **-¡¿Cómo son las clases de All Might?!-** , preguntaba un reportero acercando un micrófono al rostro de Toga incomodándola.

 **-¡¿Es All Might un gran profesor?!-** , interrogó otro mientras que acercaba un micrófono al rostro del peliverde, el cual se mantuvo inmutable con una expresión calmada y despreocupada.

 **-¡¿Dónde está All Might ahora mimo?!-** , preguntaba una reportera con fuerza acercando DOS micrófonos hacia Toga causando que ella comenzara a abrumarse por tantas preguntas y el poco espacio personal.

 **-Etto… e-es que yo…-** , decía Toga nerviosa tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta que satisfaga a los entrometidos reporteros mientras se encogía de hombros y miraba en distintas direcciones.

 **-Quédate junto a mi Toga-** , dijo Izuku con calma y una expresión seria mientras rodeaba la cintura de Toga con un brazo sorprendiéndola por el repentino contacto causando que esta lo volteara a ver.

 **-¿I-Izuku-kun?-** , dijo la rubia con nervios y un sonrojo en su rostro mientras veía el rostro de Izuku detalladamente a pesar de su confusión.

 **-…aléjense-** , fue la única palabra que dijo Izuku con seriedad para luego causar que todos los reporteros que lo rodearan sintieran un repentino miedo al peliverde. Desde sus ojos solo veían a la más brutal bestia preparada para matar, y eso fue más que suficiente para intimidarlos a todos.

 **(Izuku-kun e-esta… abrazándome)** , pensaba Toga avergonzada y encogida de hombros aunque muy feliz de cierta manera, tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro sonrojado sin sentir la intimidación causada por el peliverde.

Ese era otro Quirk del peliverde llamado _**"Fear Alpha"**_ , el cual le permite al usuario crear una onda o aura alrededor que infunda miedo y terror en los objetivos seleccionados. Más precisamente era una clase de intrusión mental donde influenciaba en los hipotálamos para crear una imagen que infunda pánico en los ojos de las víctimas. Su rango es limitado a 3 metros hasta el momento y no tiene una debilidad conocida hasta la fecha.

Los reporteros presas del miedo se alejaron del peliverde dándole vía libre para caminar. Izuku comenzó a caminar mientras que seguía con Toga sonrojada justo a su lado. Durante su trayecto pudo notar que habían varios de sus compañeros estaban rodeados de reporteros.

 **-¡¿Nos podrías decir como es el héroe número uno como profesor?!-** , pregunto una reportera con energía mientras acercaba el micrófono al rostro de Uraraka, la cual estaba algo nerviosa por lo intrusivos que eran los reporteros que la tenían rodeada.

 **-P-Pues etto…-** , decía Uraraka con algo de nervios mientras miraba en distintas direcciones pidiendo ayuda mentalmente, para su suerte un peliverde respondió a su llamado, pero no de la manera esperada.

Izuku llegó con seriedad desde atrás de la castaña para luego con su brazo libre rodearle la cintura sorprendiéndola y sonrojándola mientras ella volteaba a verlo.

 **-Tu vienes conmigo Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión seria mientras seguía teniendo activo _**"Fear Alpha"**_ para mantener alejados a los reporteros que sudaban frio y con escalofríos se alejaban.

 **-¿D-Deku-kun?, ¿Q-Qué haces?-** , preguntaba Uraraka nerviosa y avergonzada al peliverde mientras lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-Evitando molestias-** , respondió el peliverde mientras caminaba en dirección a la siguiente chica que debía sacar de allí. Uraraka y Toga por distintos factores no notaron la presencia de la otra, era como si cada una estuviera en su propio mundo.

 **-¡¿Qué les ha enseñado All Might hasta el momento?!-** , preguntó un reportero con una peluca ridícula y sin micrófono mientras le acercaba un cucharon negro al rostro de Yaoyorozu.

 **-Pues en nuestra última clase con él vimos entrenamiento de batalla, allí nosotr!...-** , estaba respondiendo Momo con seriedad y de manera monótona hasta que fue interrumpida de repente por algo en su cintura que la obligo a caminar.

Fue Izuku, el cual que ya que tenía sus manos llenas creó unos dos brazos con Not Alone, y con ellos tomó a la pelinegra de la cintura para encaminarla hacia adelante mientras que él iba justamente detrás con Toga y Uraraka a sus extremos.

No esta demás decir que la pelinegra se sorprendió al sentir unas dos manos tocando su cintura, y cuando voltea a ver el origen y percatarse de que fue el peliverde se sonrojo y avergonzó mientras se preguntaba por qué le había interrumpido.

 **-No les contestes Momo-chan, pedirán más y entonces llegaras tardes a clases-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada seria aclarando los pensamientos de la pelinegra.

Ahora la situación ya parecía algo absurda, las tres chicas que eran encaminadas por el peliverde no se percataban de que todos los reporteros de alrededor se alejaban asustados del alto chico.

 **-C-Claro, gracias Izuku-kun-** , agradeció Momo avergonzada y con un sonrojo mientras que miraba hacia adelante y trataba de no ponerse muy nerviosa por el toque de las copias de las manos de Izuku en su cintura.

 **-Esto se está llenando de chicas-** , opinó Toga algo molesta por la intrusión de las dos chicas en su pequeño momento feliz mientras que observaba con los brazos cruzados a Momo y Uraraka.

 **-¿Qué dijiste Toga-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una leve sonrisa algo irritada por el comentario de la rubia mientras la volteaba a ver.

 **-Naaaada, no dije nada-** , dijo Toga con los ojos cerrados y desviando la mirada negando haber dicho algo.

Izuku ignoraba todo esto y tan solo caminaba al cual sería su último objetivo. Lo único a lo cual le hacía caso mínimamente era lo suave que se sentían las cinturas de sus amigas a pesar de tener el uniforme puesto. La simple sensación de tocar sus cinturas le distraía, por lo que debía concentrarse si quería seguir teniendo activado Fear Alpha.

 **-¿Cuál es tu opinión de All Might como profesor?-** , preguntó un reportero con unos lentes de roquero mientras le acercaba un micrófono adornado con un oso al rostro de Lida, el cual se mantenía serio y sereno.

 **-Pues es un profesor muy esplendido, su carácter y dignidad deslumbrantes me hizo reconocer de nuevo el privilegio que tengo de estudiar en Yuuei-** , respondía Lida con seriedad y de manera emocionada mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

Luego Izuku y las tres chicas llegaron a su lado llamando su atención, los reporteros alrededor de Lida se alejaron teniendo miedo del peliverde.

 **-Sígueme de cerca Lida-kun, ¿o es que quieres llegar tarde a clases?-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a su amigo.

 **-Muchas gracias por recordármelo Midoriya-kun, casi cometo una falta muy grande a Yuuei-** , agradeció Lida con una leve sonrisa a su amigo para luego seguirle caminando hacia la entrada de Yuuei donde ya no habían reporteros.

Izuku al ver que ya estaban a salvo soltó a sus 3 amigas entristeciéndolas un poco sin saber exactamente por qué. Luego miró de reojo como su rival estaba siendo entrevistado, pero tan solo caminó con las manos en los bolsillos en dirección a la academia mientras era seguido por sus amigos, Katsuki se podía cuidar solo.

 **-¡Oye!, ¿tú no eres acaso el chico que fue capturado por el villano de barro?-** , preguntó un reportero con cara de idiota al rubio mientras le acercaba un micrófono solo para ser explotado al instante por Bakugou.

 **-¡DEJEN DE JODER BASTARDOS!-** , exclamó Katsuki con fuerza y muy molesto con los malditos chismosos e entrometidos que eran los reporteros.

Luego se fue a la academia lazando insultos y amenazas a todos en su camino dejando a todos los reporteros en la entrada.

 **-¡Esos chicos dan mucho miedo, parecían unas bestias feroces!-** , comentó un camarógrafo con algo de nervios pensando en lo aterrador que se veía el peliverde y lo amenazador que es el rubio cenizo.

 **-¡Bestias o no, nadie me impedirá hablar con All Might!-** , exclamaba la reportera de los DOS micrófonos para acto seguido demostrar que iría en serio, luego saco de quien sabe dónde ¡OTRO micrófono!, esa mujer estaba loca.

Al otro lado de la calle estaba el tipo peliceleste del bar viendo la entrada con una sonrisa planeando algo.

Cuando se dice que la noticia de que All Might llegó a todos lados no era una exageración, todos lo sabían…todos.

* * *

 _ ***En la clase 1-A***_

Ahora ya todos se encontraban en la clase mientras que enfrente tenían a su profesor Aizawa en su escritorio con unos papeles al lado y su confiable y confortable saco de dormir amarillo detrás de su asiento.

 **-Vi el vídeo y los resultados de su entrenamiento de héroes ayer, buen trabajo-** , felicitó Aizawa a sus estudiantes por su desempeño en las batallas.

 **-Bakugou-** , llamó Aizawa a Katsuki causando que este le prestara atención,- **Eres talentoso en combate, pero debes controlar tu temperamento y mantener la mente fría-** , aconsejó Aizawa al rubio recordando la impulsivo que fue para separarse de su equipo para ir a enfrentar al peliverde.

 **-Lo se…-** , respondió Katsuki con seriedad para luego desviar la vista a otro lado.

 **-Y Midoriya…-** , llamó el profesional al peliverde, el cual dejó de ver por la ventana para girar a ver a su profesor con calma y despreocupación.

 **-Lo hiciste muy bien con tus tácticas de seguridad, tu desempeño fue muy bueno pero abstente de destruir el suelo cerca de una bomba-** , dijo Aizawa con la mirada fija en el peliverde que la verdad le sorprendió un poco con sus previsiones para mantener la estructura, sin contar con ese poder y velocidad con el cual controlo al rubio explosivo.

 **-Claro, lo tomare en cuenta-** , contestó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que se rascaba la nuca por simple picazón.

 **-Regresando a asuntos de la clase-** , decía el profesional atrayendo la atención de todos.

 **-Lamento decirles esto, pero me temo que hoy…-** , dijo Aizawa dejando en suspenso a todos causando que la intriga se sintiera en el ambiente. Varios pensaban que era algo malo y que seguramente el castigo sería una expulsión.

 **-Deberán elegir al presidente de la clase-** , terminó de decir el profesional causando sorpresa en todos.

Aunque en una clase normal pareciera ser alguien que se encarga de tomar clases cotidianas, esto no era una clase normal. Era el curso de héroes, donde el rol de líder permite poner en acción como ser un héroe liderando un grupo.

 **(¡ES UNA ACTIVIDAD NORMAL!)** , pensaron la mayoría muy impactados y aliviados ante la actividad tan común y normal. Aunque una vez que todo quedo en silencio por varios segundos, comenzó el desorden.

 **-¡Yo voy a ser un buen presidente, elíjanme a mí!-** , exclamaba Sero mientras se paraba de su pupitre con la mano levantada.

 **-¡Yo también quiero ser el presidente!-** , exclamó Mineta con un hilo de sangre bajando por su nariz mientras que tenía en su mente cosas muy cochinas y pervertidas que quería hacer una vez tuviera el control sobre la clase, y por consiguiente las chicas.

 **-¡Me parece que este es un trabajo hecho para…-** , trataba de decir Aooyama mientras se estaba por parar de su asiento pero fue interrumpido por dos chicas.

 **-¡Nosotras seremos las presidentas!-** , exclamaron Toga y Mina al unísono mientras se levantaron de sus asientos eclipsando la existencia del rubio.

 **-¡Solo déjenmelo a mí malditos!-** , exclamó Bakugou con fuerza mientras que se mantenía con las piernas sobre su puesto y causaba algunas explosiones con su mano levantada. Era evidente que si votaban por él la clase se volvería una especie de apocalipsis en tan solo un día.

 **-¡Hagan silencio todos por favor!-** , exclamó Lida con autoridad mientras se paraba de su asiento llamando la atención de todos para luego proceder.

 **-¡El trabajo de un verdadero líder es una gran responsabilidad que no es para cualquiera que quiera serlo!, ¡es algo que solo puede hacerlo aquel que carga con la confianza de las personas de su alrededor!-** , declaraba Lida de manera inspiradora y con pasión mientras miraba a cada uno de sus compañeros.

 **-Si buscamos un método apropiado para elegir a nuestro líder…¡Entonces debemos hacer unas elecciones!-** , gritó Lida con seriedad y un puño en su pecho como si acababa de dar el mejor discurso presidencial de la historia.

 **-¿Elecciones?-** , preguntó Kaminari no muy convencido por ese método.

 **-Apenas nos conocemos, ¿Cómo esperas que confiemos en alguien?-** , preguntaba Shouji al pelinegro remarcando el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndose todos.

 **-Si ese es el caso, entonces cada uno votara por sí mismo-** , comentó Kirishima apoyando un punto muy importante

 **-Es por esa razón que el que reciba votos múltiples será considerado una persona capaz que cuenta con la confianza de varios-** , respondió Lida con una leve sonrisa firme en su decisión mirando al pelirrojo.

 **-¿Qué opina Sensei?-** , preguntó Lida al profesional, el cual estaba metiéndose con tranquilidad en su saco de dormir para quedarse en modo oruga.

 **-No me interesa con tal de que lo decidan antes de que termine la clase-** , respondió Aizawa con sencillez mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de manzana para beber de pitillo.

Así se llegó a esa conclusión y comenzaron las elecciones de la clase. Cada uno de los interesados dieron sus proposiciones de las cosas que harían una vez fueran presidentes, cabe decir Izuku no dejo hablar a Mineta debido a que nadie quería perder tiempo en el pervertido pelimorado que tenía la idea de que con sus ideas ganaría los votos masculinos.

Luego de unos minutos los votos fueron contados y expuestos en la pizarra de la clase.

 **-¿De verdad 8 personas votaron por mí?-** , preguntó Izuku incrédulo y sorprendido de haber sido la persona con más votos de todos.

Muchos habían tenido un solo voto debido a que votaron por sí mismos. Izuku obtuvo 8 votos mientras que Momo tenía 3 y Lida tenía 2. Básicamente había sido una victoria aplastante del peliverde.

 **-Maldita sea, ¡¿Quién demonios votó por Deku?!-** , preguntó Bakugou molesto mientras se paraba de su asiento buscando con la mirada a aquellas que hicieron que el peliverde le ganara de nuevo.

Uraraka solo silbaba inocentemente disimulando su participación. Lida se acomodaba los lentes agradecido de al menos haber recibido 2 votos pero aun un poco triste por haber perdido. Momo fingía leer un libro cuando en realidad veía con una leve sonrisa al peliverde. Toga con una leve sonrisita se rascaba la cabeza divertida con la reacción del rubio. Tokoyami se mantenía sereno y con los ojos cerrados en su sitio. Kaminari silbaba fingiendo inocencia pero la verdad es que en su caso fue muy obvio que él voto por Izuku. Tsuyu solo se mantenía en su puesto con tranquilidad y Kirishima tenía una mirada expectante puesta en el peliverde esperando una gran actuación de este.

 **-Es mucho mejor que votar por ti-** , opinó Sero con una sonrisa causando que el temperamental rubio explotara.

 **-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITO?!-** , gritó Katsuki con fuerza y molesto mientras producía varias explosiones de sus manos y miraba de manera amenazante al pelinegro con codos extraños.

Ahora estaban Izuku y Momo parados enfrente de la clase. Izuku con las manos en sus bolsillos y algo encorvado con una expresión cansada mientras que a su lado estaba Momo que estaba tranquila y estoica. Puede que a Izuku no le gustara mucho la idea de ser elegido, pero el tener a la pelinegra como vice presidenta era algo muy reconfortante. La pelinegra por su parte aunque estaba feliz de quedar junto a Izuku, no lo demostraba en el exterior.

 **-Entonces el presidente será Midoriya, y la vice presidenta será Yaoyorozu-** , dijo Aizawa con cansancio declarando ya oficialmente que los cargos de liderazgo recaerían en ellos dos.

 **-Me parece que así quedan bien-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo a ambos.

 **-Midoriya tiene ese aire de liderazgo y puede ser muy inteligente-** , opinó Kirishima con una sonrisa recordando el desempeño que tuvo el peliverde en el examen práctico y teórico, además de las pruebas de Aizawa y el entrenamiento de combate.

 **-¡Yaoyorozu estuvo genial en el entrenamiento de combate cuando analizó todo!-** , comentó Tooru emocionada recordando lo minuciosa que fue la pelinegra con coleta en la sala de vigilancia.

* * *

 _ ***En la Cafetería***_

Tiempo más tarde a la hora del almuerzo, nos encontramos en la cafetería con Izuku y su grupo sentados alrededor de una mesa.

 **-De nuevo hay mucha gente aquí-** , comentó Uraraka sorprendida ante la gran cantidad de gente que estaba en el lugar.

 **-Pues hoy el grupo de apoyó llegó más temprano-** , dijo Lida con calma recordando que todos los departamentos se reunían allí, estaba más lleno debido a que el departamento de apoyo logró llegar más temprano gracias a que esta vez no tuvieron que limpiar el desastre hecho por una tal Mei.

 **-¡IZUKU-KUN!-** , llamó Nejire a Izuku con un grito causando que el peliverde volteara a ver a la peliazul que estaba sentada con Mirio y Tamaki. Luego ellos tres le dirigieron un saludo al peliverde, el cual con una alegre sonrisa les correspondió.

 **-Hay demasiados extras de mierda que no son necesarios-** , dijo Katsuki de manera indiferente de la gran cantidad de ruido que causaban las conversaciones de todos los estudiantes. Y si, el rubio se había tomado la molestia de sentarse con su rival y los amigos de este.

 **-Es extraño que te quieras sentar conmigo Kacchan-** , comentó Izuku con una sonrisa algo burlona viendo al rubio, el cual gruñó ante esto y comenzó a devorar su comida ignorando al estúpido de Deku.

Todos comían y hablaban calmados. Izuku en un punto dejo de comer su Katsudon para soltar un leve suspiro llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Sigo sin entender porque varios votaron por mí, no creo que eso sea para mí-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada algo cansada mientras se rascaba el cabello. Puede que en una situación de peligro pudiera tomar las riendas pero el hecho de ser la imagen de su salón le hacía pensar que no era para él sino para alguien más comunicativo.

 **-¡Lo harás muy bien Izuku-kun!-** , opinó Toga con una alegre sonrisa al peliverde. Confiaba plenamente en las habilidades de él, por eso le dio su voto, bueno, eso y porque era él sencillamente.

 **-Confía más en ti, eres excepcional-** , dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa sin miramientos mientras miraba a Izuku.

 **-Estas más que cualificado en mi opinión-** , dijo Lida con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes viendo al peliverde.

 **-Estarás increíble, eres alto y calmado como un líder-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa alegre sin pensar mucho en un halago con respecto a un líder, tan solo pensaba que el peliverde se veía como uno.

 **-Evidentemente todos están mal de la cabeza-** , gruñó Bakugou irritado por los halagos dirigidos a su rival.

 **-Tú valentía y buena capacidad para mantener la calma y tomar decisiones te hacen ser el candidato más adecuado, por eso vote por ti-** , explicó Momo con serenidad y una leve sonrisa causando que el peliverde se sorprendiera un poco.

 **-Yo también opino eso Midoriya-kun, por eso desde el primer momento pensé en ti para darte mi voto-** , apoyó Lida con calma causando que la sorpresa del peliverde aumentara un poco. Sabía bien que al pelinegro que atraía la idea de ser el presidente, y oír que votó por él le sorprendió.

 **-Pero…Yo pienso que el papel de líder te quedaría mejor a ti Lida-kun-** , opinó Izuku con serenidad dirigiéndose al pelinegro.

 **-Los Nerds como tú y Deku son así-** , dijo Bakugou diciendo todo lo que piensa como siempre.

 **-Aunque me gustaría serlo, si no soy apto no puedo hacer nada, solo me guie por mi intuición y dogma para votar en quien creo-** , contestó Lida con firmeza. Uraraka, Toga y Momo se fijaron en algunas palabras del pelinegro.

 **-¿Eres de una familia rica Lida-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una leve sonrisa mirando a Lida mientras que apretaba sus palillos como si hubiera descubierto algo. El chico de lentes se sobresaltó un poco dando luz verde a la pregunta de la castaña.

 **-No me gusta que me llamen así, por eso cambie la forma en que hablo-** , dijo Lida apretando la mirada causando que la atención de todos se fijara en él.

 **-Soy el segundo hijo de mi familia que han sido héroes por varias generaciones-** , respondía Lida con orgullo y una leve sonrisa mirando a sus amigos, causando que varios se sorprendieran menos Izuku que se esperaba eso.

 **-Adivino, tu hermano mayor es el héroe Turbo, Ingenium-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa calmada mirando al pelinegro que se sorprendió ante la deducción del peliverde.

 **-¡¿Cómo lo supiste?!-** , preguntaba Lida descolocado y sorprendido mientras ensanchaba los ojos.

 **-Pues por los apellidos y sus Quirks similares-** , contestó el peliverde con sencillez aclarando la duda de Lida, el cual pensó que con un poco de esfuerzo era lógico pensar que estaban emparentados.

 **-Pero es asombroso, tu hermano es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 héroes trabajando en su agencia en Tokio-** , comentaba Izuku con algo de emoción viendo a Lida, que al escuchar halagos a su hermano se sentía orgulloso.

 **-¡Ese es mi hermano!-** , declaró Lida con una gran sonrisa orgulloso de ser hermano de Ingenium, el héroe al que admiraba con todas sus fuerzas, su propio hermano.

 **-Increíble-** , dijo Momo sorprendida ante la revelación del hermano de Lida.

 **-¡Wow, asombroso!-** , exclamaron Toga y Uraraka sorprendidas mientras se afincaban en la mesa para ver a Lida. Bakugou por su parte solo siguió comiendo sin importarle una mierda.

 **-Es un héroe que sigue y valora las reglas y lidera a la gente con una sonrisa-** , dijo Lida con una sonrisa feliz y emocionada contando el como era su hermano.

 **-Quiero ser un héroe como mi hermano, quiero salvar a la gente como él lo hace-** , admitió él revelando que la razón por la cual quería ser un héroe, era porque quería ser igual que su hermano Tensei.

 **-Aun así pienso que para mí es muy pronto para liderar, tú en cambio eres muy capaz para mantener la calma en momentos de peligro y te concentras en ayudar a los demás-** , decía el pelinegro mirando al peliverde con una leve sonrisa. Estaba algo frustrado por no haber quedado como presidente, pero no es que fuera el fin, solo era una señal de que debía de hacerse digno de ser un líder que cargara con la confianza de todos.

Izuku le sonrió a su amigo, estaba seguro de que Lida admiraría a su hermano y no se equivocó. Para Lida su hermano era su mayor ídolo, así como All Might era el suyo.

 **-Es la primera vez que te veo sonreír así Lida-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa alegre de ver una radiante y natural sonrisa en el rostro del pelinegro que estaba así debido a que hablaba de su hermano.

 **-¿De verdad?, ¡yo también sonrió!-** , declaró Lida causando algunas risas en Toga, Uraraka, Momo e Izuku.

 **¡RIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGG!**

Fue el fuerte sonido que se comenzó a escuchar en toda Yuuei llamando la atención de todos los alumnos de la academia, los cuales se sorprendieron al escuchar el repentino sonido de alarma.

 **[Hay una brecha de seguridad nivel 3. Todos los estudiantes abandonen las instalaciones rápidamente]** , se escuchó de los altavoces de toda la academia. Eso significaba que alguien había logrado entrar a la academia mediante la fuerza o infiltración.

Todos en la mesa se miraron por unos momentos para luego observa como todos a su alrededor todos estaban quietos digiriendo la situación. Se mantuvieron así hasta que todo explotó de golpe.

Todos comenzaron a correr en dirección a la salida mientras estaban empujando sin importarles si empujaban, tiraban o apretujaban a otros tratando de salir de la cafetería y si tenían suerte de la academia.

 **-¡No empujen!-** , pedía Momo con fuerza a las estudiantes para que mantuvieran la calma, fue completamente ignorada.

 **-¡Ow, ayuda!-** , exclamaba Uraraka mientras era empujada por algunos alumnos que trataban de salir desesperadamente de la cafetería.

 **-¡Todos son muy rápidos!-** , decía Lida observando como todos estaban haciendo un gran alboroto causando el pánico.

 **-¡Ouch, están apretándome!-** , se quejaba Toga por lo apretada que estaba por culpa de los forcejeos del bullicio de estudiantes.

 **-¡No se separen!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza para ser oído por sus amigos.

De fondo estaban Mirio, Tamaki y Nejire tratando en lo posible de tranquilizar a todos fallando miserablemente a causa de la desesperación de todos.

 **-¡Como se esperaba de nuestra Yuuei, todos reaccionan rápido ante una emergencia!-** , dijo Lida mientras era apretujado contra una de las paredes.

 **-¡Son muy bruscos, están provocando el pánico!-** , exclamo Momo tratando de librarse de los constantes empujes de los alumnos.

 **-¡ALÉJENSE DE MI MALDITOS, LOS VOY A EXPLOTAR!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con fuerza y molestia mientras que combatía contra los violentos empujes de la gran cantidad de jóvenes.

Izuku con cierta calma ante la situación se hizo paso con facilidad hasta la ventana para inspeccionar que es lo que estaba sucediendo.

 **(¿Quién traspasó las defensas de la academia?)** , se preguntó el peliverde intrigado mientras se asomaba por la ventana y evitaba con cierta facilidad los empujes de los estudiantes.

 **-¡Dejen salir a All Might!, ¡¿está aquí, verdad?!-** , pedía la periodista con TRES micrófonos exigiendo ver a All Might en la entrada de Yuuei mientras que detrás de ella estaban varios reporteros.

 **-Les hemos dicho que no está, ahora váyanse-** , dijo Present Mic a la reportera para que se fueran. De alguna manera la prensa había logrado entrar a la academia y ahora Present Mic estaba con Aizawa controlando y tratando de que la prensa se fuera de las instalaciones.

 **-¡Solo una pregunta y nos iremos!-** , reclamó la reportera pensando seriamente si sacar su CUARTO micrófono.

 **-Ustedes no estarán satisfechos solo con una, váyanse de aquí-** , decía Aizawa "cortésmente" a los periodistas para que se largaran de una maldita vez.

 **(¿La prensa?, entonces debo notificar que no pasa nada)** , pensaba el peliverde con un semblante serio pensando en lo que debía hacer para llamar la atención de todos para así notificarles que solo era la prensa.

Se hizo paso para estar casi en medio de la multitud para después elevarse con Flight sobre el resto para acto seguido elevar su mano derecha al aire creando una gran llamarada de fuego de Inferno que no comenzó a incendiar el techo gracias a una capa de Perfect Cube que lo evitaba.

Pensando que la gran llamarada de fuego azabache no llamaría suficiente la atención, Izuku decidió crear múltiples corrientes de aire frio con Frost y varios rayos de Red Volt con cuidado de no dañar a ningún alumno.

Todos los presentes observaron esto con asombro, los más destacables eran Toga, Uraraka, Momo, Lida, Mirio, Tamaki y por supuesto Nejire. El peliverde estaba parado sobre el aire mientras que de una mano creaba fuego que se chocaba contra una capa de Perfect Cube, de su cuerpo emanaban rayos de Red Volt y el ambiente frió creaba algunos copos de nieve.

 **-¡YA PAREN TODOS DE UNA VEZ!-** , gritó el peliverde con autoridad y un semblante serio causando que todos le prestaran atención.

 **-¡Es solo la prensa!, ¡No hay razón para que nosotros entremos en pánico!, ¡Demuestren que somos alumno de Yuuei, debemos actuar como lo mejor que hay!-** , exclamaba el peliverde haciéndose notar como el que está a cargo de la situación.

Al escuchar eso todos se calmaron lentamente e Izuku con serenidad dejo de utilizar sus Quirks para luego descender al suelo lidiando casi sin problemas con las pequeñas repercusiones de haber usado sus llamas negras.

En cuestión de minutos llego la policía para llevarse a la prensa por haber invadido la propiedad privada de la academia, las cosas en momentos habían vuelto a la normalidad y todo fue gracias al peliverde.

 **-¡Asombroso presidente!-** , felicitó Toga a Izuku con una gran sonrisa.

Izuku se acercó con serenidad recibiendo unas sonrisas de sus amigos y un gruñido y pulgar en alto cortesía de Bakugou que la verdad lo hizo de mala gana.

 **-Sígueme Momo-chan, debemos elegir a los oficiales de las otras clases-** , ordenó el peliverde con una leve sonrisa a Momo mientras se encaminaba a hacer lo que dijo.

 **-Claro presidente-** , dijo la pelinegra con una leve sonrisa al peliverde que aunque pensaba que el papel de líder no iba con él, la verdad es que si lo hacía, y muy bien.

* * *

 _ ***En las puertas de Yuuei***_

Por otro lado en las puertas de Yuuei donde estaba la barrera que fue completamente destruida. Tanto el director Nezu como varios profesores estaban allí para investigar lo que había sucedido para que la prensa entrara.

 **-¿Cómo pudo gente normal hacer esto?-** , preguntaba el pequeña director mientras observa el estado de la barrera.

 **-¿Alguien los dirigió?, ¿Algo metido en el medio?, o fue acaso…-** , se preguntaba Nezu con seriedad e intriga.

 **-¿Una declaración de guerra?-** , dijo el director de Yuuei afilando la mirada pensando que algo muy grande se estaba acercando.

Y no se estaba equivocando, puesto que pronto algo muy malo estaba por pasar, los engranajes del mal se estaban comenzando a mover.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue el capítulo de esta actualización. Me gusto escribir mucho este capítulo a pesar de ser solo un pre ambulo para la pelea contra la liga de villanos.

Me pareció necesario comenzar a introducir el conflicto de Izuku con All For One, diría yo que en este único caso, la repercusión de All For One es principalmente psicológica en vez de física como el resto.

Tsuyu y Tokoyami votaron por Izuku más que nada porque no me los imagino a ellos como personajes que se elegirían para liderar a un grupo. Kirishima y Kaminari en cambio votaron por el por las expectativas que tienen. Las personas que votaron por Momo fueron: Todoroki, Shouji y Kyouka. Por Lida fueron: Izuku y Koda.

Ahora hay tres Quirks nuevos: Fear Alpha, Telekinesis y Hellsing. Con el de Telekinesis mi imaginación no dio para mas, con respecto a Hellsing pues es obvio de donde saque el nombre.

Ya comencé a enseñar al villano que tomara el lugar de All For One en la historia, de alguna manera con mucho esfuerzo tratare de hacerlo lo más aceptable posible, llenar las expectativas que deja All For One es difícil.

Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes… ah, espero que les haya gustado y que comenten que les ha parecido en los Reviews. Ahora si nos vemos la siguiente…sayonara.


	8. Se alza una Amenaza

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, muy buenas a todos y bienvenidos de nuevo a otra actualización de esta historia. Agradezco mucho el constante apoyo y espero que este capítulo pueda compensar un poco la espera. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : Muchas gracias y la verdad es que me gustó mucho el Quirk de "Chamaleon", si encuentro la oportunidad lo introduciré en la historia. Pienso que es muy ingenioso sus desventajas y su utilización por lo que posiblemente vaya a ser uno de los muchos Quirks de Izuku, Muchas gracias por tu aporte.

 **Soul Of Demon** : muchas gracias y ya lo has dicho, no hay fuerza en el mundo que te libre del peligro que representa una chica furiosa.

 **Shadowsouls1** : Gracias y la verdad es que tengo aún más ideas que introducir con el desarrollo del conflicto entre Izuku con A.F.O. Por otro lado yo me entretengo mucho al escribir las escenas con Nejire, puede ser porque sea una de mis favoritas de la serie.

 **bladetri** : oye amigo, de verdad que piense que podemos solucionar esto de manera pacífica, solo debes poner cualquier cosa excepto "like XD" y listo, hasta podrías escribir: "Hola XD" y listo.

 **Raimz** : Muchas gracias y la verdad no sé qué decir, es un honor que mi historia sea tu favorita o la de cualquiera, la verdad es que con el hecho de que les guste me complace. Con respecto a Izuku con el A.F.O deberás leerlo y averiguar que sucede

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ - Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 8: Se alza una Amenaza**_

 _ ***Unos días después en la clase 1-A***_

Pasaron unos días después del incidente con la prensa y la elección de Izuku como el presidente de la clase 1-A. Los días transcurrieron con relativa calma, el peliverde y Toga habían podido guardar exitosamente el secreto del Quirk de Izuku y el hecho de que vivian juntos.

De la misma forma los vínculos del peliverde con el resto de la clase se fueron fortaleciendo poco a poco. Al final Lida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu junto con Toga formaban parte del pequeño grupo del peliverde donde en ocasiones se les unía Bakugou con Kirishima y Mina.

De cualquier manera actualmente nos encontramos con los alumnos de la clase 1-A en otra mañana con su profesor asignado Aizawa. El cual estaba frente a su escritorio viendo a sus alumnos con una expresión cansada.

 **-Para el entrenamiento básico de hoy, se volverá una clase impartida por 3 profesores, All Might, otra persona y yo-** , comenzaba a hablar Aizawa con calma mientras se comenzaba a rascar la cabeza. Algunos se intrigaron ante la participación de 3 profesores en una clase.

 **-Disculpe Sensei, ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy?-** , preguntó Seto con intriga mientras levantaba la mano desde su asiento.

Aizawa con calma mete una mano en su bolsillo para sacar una tarjeta, la cual se las enseña a sus alumnos y en dicha tarjeta dice "rescate".

 **-Desastres, hundimientos, incendios y todo lo semejante, este será un entrenamiento de rescate-** , respondió el pelinegro con calma mirando a Sero y luego mirar las distintas reacciones que estaban teniendo el resto de estudiantes.

 **-Rescate…parece que tendremos mucho trabajo el día de hoy-** , susurraba Kaminari para sí mismo con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Es cierto, aunque parece emocionante-** , opinó Mina con una entusiasta sonrisa mientras estiraba ambos brazos hacia arriba.

 **-Exacto, ese es el deber de un verdadero héroe-** , dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa atrayendo la atención de varios hacia sí mismo.

 **-¡Mis brazos están listos para rugir!-** , exclamó el pelirrojo con emoción y entusiasmo mostrándose ansioso por la actividad heroica.

 **-Hey, aun no termine-** , dijo Aizawa algo irritado mirando a todos sus alumnos causando que se callaran para prestarle atención.

 **-Ustedes pueden decidir si utilizan sus trajes o no, ya que puede que sus vestimentas limiten sus habilidades durante un momento crucial-** , decía el profesor con calma mientras se dirigía al closet para revelar el lugar donde estaban los trajes de héroes de todos.

 **-El entrenamiento se llevara a cabo afuera del campus, así que tomaremos un autobús-** , siguió hablando Aizawa con fastidio y su mirada apagada mientras que volvía a rascarse la cabeza.

 **-Eso es todo por ahora, vayan preparándose-** , terminó de hablar el pelinegro dejando que los que quisieran fueran a buscar sus trajes para cambiarse.

Izuku se encontraba con una leve sonrisa calmada en su asiento mientras mantenía su vista afuera de la ventana a su lado.

 **(Entrenamiento de rescate, eh?, esto será muy útil)** , pensaba el peliverde con interés mientras se imaginaba lo útil que sería el entrenamiento de rescate para idear nuevas medidas con las cuales proteger a las personas.

Luego de eso se paró de su asiento para ir a buscar su traje, en donde Toga y Mina estaban haciendo un pequeño escándalo sobre cuál de sus trajes era más atractivo o el más sobresaliente, cosa que hizo reír un poco a Izuku y a algunos más en el salón.

* * *

 _ ***En la entrada de Yuuei***_

Ya pasaron varios minutos desde que todos tomaron sus trajes para luego cambiarse y dirigirse a las afueras de la academia. Ahora Izuku estaba junto a los demás alumnos de la clase 1-A al frente de la academia esperando el autobús que les llevaría a la zona donde se efectuaría el entrenamiento.

Izuku con su traje negro estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos viendo como todos hablaban entre si mientras esperaban el transporte. A su lado se encontraban Toga, Momo, Ochako y Lida hablando amigablemente mientras que él se mantenía intrigado por la naturaleza del entrenamiento.

 **-Es muy emocionante esto de ir a un campo de rescates, ¿no te parece Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Toga con una sonrisa alegre (sin su pañuelo en su boca) mientras que volteaba la mirada al alto peliverde, el cual al escucharla volteó a verla con serenidad.

 **-Me parece irrelevante, cualquier lugar está bien si vamos a simular rescates-,** respondió Izuku con calma y algo de indiferencia por la localización, lo que importaba es que practicaran los rescates en cualquier entorno.

 **-Parece que buscas una situación más realista Izuku-kun-** , comentó Momo con una leve sonrisa tranquila y divertida mientras que pensaba en que el peliverde buscaba una experiencia genuina sin importar en qué lugar sucediera.

 **-Pues la verdad es que en cualquier lugar y momento puede suceder una desgracia, no está mal estar mentalizado y preparado para esas situaciones-** , dijo el peliverde con una mirada seria y firme mientras se tomaba el mentón con una mano. Debía de estar listo para cualquier ambiente o contradicción si quería salvar a las personas sin inconvenientes.

 **-Eres muy serio con esto Deku-kun-** , dijo Ochako con una mirada curiosa y algo divertida por la seriedad con la que su amigo peliverde se tomaba la clase que tendrían. Izuku al escucharla suavizó su mirada y sonrió levemente reconociendo su seriedad.

 **-Supongo que si…-** , dijo el chico con algo de nostalgia sintiendo que en base a las experiencias que ha vivido se ha visto cambiado hasta el punto en pensar seria y analíticamente todo.

De cualquier manera el peliverde despejó sus pensamientos para dirigirse frente a todos sus compañeros.

 **PLA PLA PLA**

Aplaudió Izuku con calma llamando la atención de todos sus compañeros, los cuales voltearon a verle prestándole atención a su presidente. A su lado se estaba ubicando Momo con buen porte y calma como la vicepresidenta mientras que Lida, Toga y Uraraka se integraban al resto de los compañeros.

 **-Está bien clase 1-A, todos manténganse en orden y entren con calma una vez llegue el autobús-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que veía de reojo como el dichoso autobús estaba doblando la esquina. La mayoría asintieron para después ver como se acercaba el vehículo que los llevaría al campo de entrenamiento.

Una vez que todos estuvieron adentro del autobús se comenzaron a dirigir a su destino. Dentro del vehículo la clase se seguía manteniendo algo ruidosa y amigable mientras que Aizawa estaba parado al lado del conductor.

 **-Todos parecen divertirse-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa sentado en su asiento mientras observaba como sus compañeros hablaban en sus asientos. Ojiro, Sero y Tooru hablaban entre risas, Tokoyami, Shouji y Todoroki se mantenían en sus asientos con calma y en sus propios asuntos.

Por otro lado estaba Uraraka, Toga, Mina y Lida hablando con relativa calma alrededor del peliverde mientras que Momo se mantenía al lado de Izuku buscando volver a hablar sobre Quirks o sobre diversas cosas interesantes. Ese tipo de conversaciones habían sido más frecuentes entre ambos jóvenes.

 **-Digo todo lo que pienso-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma atrayendo la atención del grupo del peliverde y la del propio joven.

 **-Midoriya-chan, uno de tus Quirks parece que te da súper fuerza, ¿verdad?, me recuerda mucho a All Might-** , comentó la chica rana con su usual expresión neutral viendo al peliverde, el cual por un ligero momento sintió un tic de nervios al pensar que fue descubierta su relación con All Might, pero luego se calmó con una leve sonrisa pensando que era ilógico pensar en eso.

 **-Pues tengo varios Quirks que aumentan mi fuerza física, por lo que supongo que es normal que pienses eso-** , contestaba Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a Asui y atrayendo la atención de algunos curiosos ante la mención de más Quirks del peliverde que le daban súper fuerza.

En realidad era normal que Izuku que podía tener varios Quirks pudiera tener algunos que le dieran un incremento de estadísticas físicas en su cuerpo. Ya sea el One For All como el más destacado, sino que tenía uno que afilaba su velocidad como era el caso de Hellsing, su agilidad, su destreza, su fuerza y demás cosas.

 **-Pero de verdad es increíble todos tus Quirks Midoriya-** , comentó Kirishima con una leve sonrisa viendo al peliverde llamando su atención y la del resto a su alrededor, como lo era Bakugou, Mina y el grupo de Izuku.

 **-Tienes muchísimos Quirks increíbles y llamativos, puedes crear ese fuego, hielo, electricidad y hasta volar, debe ser increíble tener varios Quirks, ¡Puedes hacer muchas cosas asombrosas!-** , opinaba el pelirrojo con entusiasmo y una alegre sonrisa pensando en lo geniales que eran los Quirks que el peliverde les había enseñado. Luego alzó su brazo derecho para hacer que este se endureciera mucho.

 **-Mi endurecimiento es fuerte y eficaz contra otros, pero la verdad no parece mucho-** , dijo Kirishima con una leve sonrisa sin notar que Izuku tenía una mirada algo fascinada fijada en su brazo endurecido.

 **-Yo pienso que es asombroso tu Quirk, fortalecer tu cuerpo a niveles que aún no imaginas para proteger como una gran muralla-** , comentó Izuku con una tranquila y calmada sonrisa alegre mientras que atraía la atención del pelirrojo, el cual le volteó a ver algo sorprendido.

 **-Pienso que eres un buen ejemplo de un gladiador con su increíble resistencia-** , opinaba el peliverde con completa sinceridad sintiendo que el pelirrojo encajaba muy bien con la imagen de alguien apasionado que protege y lucha con sus propios brazos y el resto de su cuerpo.

 **-Gracias, suena genial si lo dices así-** , agradeció Kirishima con una sonrisa animada y algo avergonzada por las halagadoras palabras del peliverde.

 **-Mi Navel Laser es de nivel profesional en fuerza y en lo llamativo que es-** , decía Aooyama metiéndose con su aire de importante mientras que se paraba de su siento haciendo una pose extraña con orgullo.

 **-Pero aun así te ves ridículo cuando lo usas de más-** , comentó Toga con una sonrisa divertida cortándole el royo al rubio y que este se sentara con un aura de depresión a su alrededor, ante esto Mina, Uraraka y ella comenzaron a reír un poco.

 **-Pero la verdad es que si hablamos de fuerza y lo llamativo pensamos primero en Midoriya-kun y después en Todoroki y Bakugou-** , comentó Lida con calma mirando a Momo y luego a Kirishima mientras pensaba en que su amigo peliverde había sido el que más ha destacado con lo llamativo de sus variados Quirks.

 **-Bakugou-chan parece que se enoja con facilidad, así que no parece muy popular-** , dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón causando que una vena se hinchara en la frente del mencionado rubio explosivo.

 **-¡¿QUÉ DIJISTE MALDITA RANA?!, ¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con fuerza y de manera agresiva saltando de su asiento para posicionarse de manera amenazadora mientras que con sus ojos salvajes y dientes afilados miraba a la chica.

 **-Quieto allí Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con un tono serio y firme acompañado de una mirada penetrante y autoritaria viendo al rubio cenizo mientras que hacía que un poco de Fear Alpha le afectase para así detenerle antes de que hiciera un alboroto.

Katsuki se congeló al ver la expresión del peliverde para después desviar la mirada molesto.

 **-Tch, bastardo-** , dijo Bakugou irritado pero con más calma mientras que se volvía a sentar en su asiento castigándose mentalmente por haber tenido miedo del bastardo de Deku.

La escena fue observaba por casi todos, más de uno pudo sentir temor al ver la mirada del peliverde que le hacía justicia a la autoridad y el poder que presentaba el presidente peliverde.

 **-Pero si hablamos de quién da más miedo, estoy seguro de que Midoriya gana sin duda-** , dijo Kaminari con una leve sonrisa algo temerosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en lo aterrador que era su presidente cuando se enojaba o mostraba autoridad.

 **-Algo extraño ya que parece es más tranquilo y relajado de la clase-** , agregó Tokoyami con serenidad desde su asiento pensando en lo cambiante que podía ser la actitud del peliverde que de un momento era calmado para después volverse intimidante.

 **-A diferencia de Bakugou que tiene una personalidad de pura mierda con estiércol encima-** , dijo Sero con una sonrisa divertida causando que Katsuki se levantara molesto nuevamente para encarar al pelinegro irritante.

 **-¡¿Qué te pasa con esas palabras desgraciado?!, ¡Te matare!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con furia y enojo mientras que de sus manos expulsaba unas pequeñas explosiones. Izuku al ver esto solo suspiro cansado para luego agachar la mirada con los ojos cerrados.

 **-Pues esta vez Seto fue el que comenzó-** , dijo Izuku con fastidio dejando de lado el alboroto debido a que esta vez el rubio había sido provocado apropósito por las ofensivas palabras de Sero.

 **-Ya llegamos, ya paren de chillar de una vez-** , dijo Aizawa con seriedad desde al lado del conductor para así callarlos a todos y luego mirar por la ventana que se estaban acercando a su destino.

Los estudiantes miraron por sus ventanas para ver el gran edifico que tenía una gran cúpula, bien podía ser un domo de tamaño colosal. Allí seria donde se llevaría acabo su clase de entrenamiento de rescate, pero las cosas no sucederían como se esperaban.

* * *

 _ ***En USJ***_

Una vez llegaron a su destino los aspirantes a héroes bajaron del autobús para encontrarse frente a la gran estructura y vieron que ya estaba alguien esperándolos su llegada.

Era un héroe grande de físico desconocido debido a que su traje le cubría completamente. Este consiste en un traje espacial con muchas partes divididas infladas de color blanco, un casco negro con marcas blancas de forma irregular que representaban sus ojos, tenía unos guantes blancos con detalles negros y piezas mecánicas en la punta de sus dedos aparentando ser dedales que se pueden abrir y cerrar en bien de su Quirk.

 **-Los he estado esperando a todos-** , dijo el profesor con calma causando varias reacciones en algunos estudiantes que le reconocieron al instante.

 **-¡Wow!, ¡es el Héroe Espacial, Trece!-** , exclamaba Mina con asombro y entusiasmo al ver al héroe de rescate como su profesor.

 **-Escuche que ha salvado a un gran número de personas de desastres-** , decía Jirou con una leve sonrisa entusiasta mientras que varios aún se mostraban sorprendidos y emocionados.

 **-¡Oh, yo amo a Trece!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras daba un aplauso con sus manos sintiéndose emocionada ante la presencia del héroe con apariencia amable.

Izuku al ver la reacción de su amiga castaña a su lado, le dio algo de gracia verla así de emocionada. Él había reconocido a Trece desde el autobús utilizando su Eyes´God pero desde hace tiempo había controlado el fanatismo y emoción que alguna vez sintió por todos los héroes.

 **-Je, me recuerdas a una niña pequeña-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada y divertida ante la emoción de Uraraka, la cual al escucharlo se avergonzó un poco para voltear a verlo algo molesta.

 **-Eso no es gracioso Deku-kun-** , contestaba Uraraka con un lindo puchero y las mejillas infladas viendo al peliverde que puso una expresión nuevamente relajada mientras giraba su vista hacia el héroe.

 **-Pero entiendo tu emoción, es un profesional especializado en rescate de desastres, el hecho de que nos ayude en este tema es muy emocionante-** , decía Izuku con calma y serenidad demostrando la relevancia que tenía el ser enseñados por un verdadero especialista en rescates como lo era Trece.

 **-Estaremos bien preparados ante una situación de peligro si somos instruidos por un verdadera especialista en el tema, ¡como se esperaba de Yuuei!-** , comentó Lida con una leve sonrisa mientras se acomodaba los lentes viendo al profesional.

 **-Vámonos a dentro, no hay que retrasarnos-** , dijo Trece con calma llamando la atención de todos mientras se adentraba en el edificio siendo seguido por los estudiantes y por Aizawa.

Una vez adentro todos se maravillaron al ver el interior de la estructura, la cual es un escenario en donde había múltiples zonas donde sucedían desastres de cualquier tipo o naturaleza, desde inundaciones hasta incendios y tormentas.

 **-¡Guao, parece Universal Studios Japón o USJ!-** , exclamaba Kirishima muy sorprendido mientras paseaba su vista por las variadas zonas que estaban a lo lejos.

 **-Un derrumbe, un terremoto, una tormenta, un incendio y demás-** , comenzó a enumerar Trece los distintos tipos de escenarios que disponía en la estructura.

 **-Un campo de entrenamiento que prepare con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres, es llamada…¡Habitación de Desastres Ficticios!, o USJ para abreviar-** , dijo el profesor espacial elevando sus brazos causando que varios sintieran una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **(Entonces si se llama USJ)** , pensaron todos algo incrédulos mientras veían con sonrisas al profesional.

Luego Aizawa con calma se acercó a su colega a una distancia razonable de los estudiantes.

 **-Trece, ¿Dónde está All Might?, se supone que ya debería de estar aquí-** , preguntó Aizawa intrigado al no ver en la zona al símbolo de la paz que se supone estaría allí con ellos para impartir la clase.

 **-Sí, acerca de él…-** , dijo Trece en voz baja llamando el interés de Aizawa e Izuku que les estaba escuchando atentamente gracias a uno de sus Quirks. El cual se llama _**"Beast"**_ y le permite aumentar la capacidad de sus cinco sentidos al igual que varios animales.

Este Quirk aumenta la calidad de visión, el olfato, el oído, el gusto y de moderada forma podía reducir el sentido del tacto o el estímulo del dolor en su cuerpo por unos minutos. Hasta el momento no se ha descubierto una repercusión de este Quirk más que la concentración requerida para utilizarlo.

 **-Ha tenido mucho trabajo de héroe y llegó cansado-** , respondió Trece al profesional pelinegro mientras que levantaba tres dedos de una de sus manos refiriéndose a las horas diarias que podía aguantar All Might en su forma musculosa.

 **-Por lo que está descansando en la sala-** , terminó de hablar Trece dejando ver a Aizawa con una expresión cansada y algo irritada. Izuku por su parte estaba algo decepcionado pero comprendía muy bien que su maestro no podía asistir en su actual condición.

 **-Es lo máximo de irracionalidad-** , dijo Aizawa con fastidio mientras estaba pensando en lo que significaba la ausencia del profesional rubio. Luego el desaliñado pelinegro volteó a ver a sus estudiantes.

 **-No hay nada que podamos hacer, ¿empezamos?-** , decía el profesor con calma y su aura cansada queriendo terminar la clase de una vez para estar lo más rápido posible durmiendo en su saco de dormir.

 **-Antes de empezar déjenme decirles una cosa a ustedes-** , dijo Trece con serenidad llamando la atención de todos los alumnos y Aizawa.

 **-De seguro varios conocen mi Quirk… se llama "Black Hole", puede absorberlo todo y convertirlo en polvo-** , comenzó a hablar el profesional Trece con seriedad mientras que mostraba una de sus manos enseñando guantes con piezas mecánicas las cuales le servían para utilizar su Quirk.

 **-Es un Quirk que usa para salvar a las personas de desastres, ¿verdad?-** , comentó Ochako levantando la mano mirando al héroe espacial, el cual le asintió con tranquilidad.

 **-Pero aun así es una habilidad que puede llegar a matar a alguien fácilmente-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión seria y con las manos en los bolsillos llamando la atención de sus compañeros y los profesores hacia él.

 **-Todos nosotros tenemos Quirks en una sociedad de héroes donde las habilidades están certificadas y restringidas usualmente, aunque a primera vista no parezca un problema no hay que olvidar que hay muchos Quirks que pueden matar si se utilizan mal-** , explicó el peliverde con calma y con los ojos cerrados causando impresión en algunos que no habían considerado muy bien este punto.

 **-Es como dice el joven Midoriya, en el entrenamiento con Aizawa-san aprendieron a cómo aprovechar sus Quirks a su favor-** , dijo Trece con calma señalando a su compañero que estaba recostado contra un pilar, de esta forma les recordó todas sus clases y las pruebas que el pelinegro les preparó el primer día.

 **-Con All Might en cambio, experimentaron el peligro de utilizar esas habilidades contra otro ser vivo-** , siguió hablando el profesional con tranquilidad haciendo que todos recordaran las batallas que tuvieron entre héroes y villanos.

 **-Esta clase acaba de comenzar, pero deben aprender que sus Quirks puede salvar a las personas, no los tienen para dañar a otros, sino para salvarlos y mostrarles las esperanza de vivir un nuevo día-** , sermoneaba Trece de manera inspiradora y concisa haciendo que varios se pusieran serios y que algunos sonrieran alegres por el discurso.

 **-Eso es todo, gracias por escuchar-** , dijo el profesor con cortesía obteniendo algunos aplausos de los estudiantes a quienes les gustó oír el sermón inspirador.

 **-Fue muy inspirador-** , comentó Momo con una leve sonrisa calmada y tranquila coincidiendo con cada palabra que había dicho su profesor espacial.

 **-¡Como se esperaba de un profesor de Yuuei!-** , exclamó Lida con emoción mientras se acomodaba los lentes con su expresión seria. El hecho de que serían entrenados por un verdadero héroe especialista animaba mucho al pelinegro con lentes.

 **-Bueno, primero vamos a com!-** , estaba diciendo Aizawa con calma hasta que la electricidad había comenzado a correr por la luces de la gran habitación para causar que estas explotaran dejando todo el recinto a oscuras llamando la atención de todos.

En el centro de la habitación había una fuente de agua que dejó de soltar agua para después en frente de esta apareciera una especie de vórtice o portal negro con un tono morado oscuro que liberaba una energía siniestra que causó que Aizawa se tensara y ensanchara los ojos.

 **-¡Permanezcan todos juntos y no se dispersen!-** , ordenó Aizawa con seriedad a sus estudiantes para después darse la vuelta para encarar lo que sea que saliera de ese agujero o portal.

Ese agujero amplió su tamaño eventualmente hasta que de esta saliera una sombra negra con los ojos amarillos brillantes. Luego enseguida salió una mano primero, la cual le pertenecía al rostro del sujeto peliceleste con vararías manos en su traje.

 **-¡Trece, protege a los estudiantes!-** , exclamó Aizawa alerta a su colega para después ponerse en posición de combate mirando a los intrusos del campo que seguían y seguían llegando a través del portal.

 **-¿Qué está sucediendo?-** , preguntó Mina confundida y algo intimidada por la actual situación que se notaba muy tensa por la mera aparición de aquel sujeto peliceleste.

En eso más y más personas salían y avanzaran del portal siendo todos de apariencias sospechosas e intimidantes. Las vendas de Aizawa comenzaron a elevarse hacia arriba mientras que él se ponía sus gafas amarillas en los ojos.

 **-¿Es como el examen de ingreso en el cual la prueba inicia de inmediato?-** , preguntó Kirishima sin entender que rayos estaba sucediendo. Estaba intrigado por lo que estaba pasando en el ambiente entre su profesor y lo aterradores intrusos.

 **-¡No se muevan!-** , ordenó Aizawa con una voz llena de autoridad y seriedad mientras volteaba a ver a sus estudiantes y su cabello comenzaba a levitar. Luego el pelinegro se giró en dirección al portal del cual seguían saliendo y saliendo una gran cantidad de intrusos mientras que el sujeto peliceleste le volteaba a ver a él y a los chicos.

Luego del portal salió una gran figura humanoide de color negro, que tenía el cerebro descubierto en su cabeza y tenía una boca extraña llena de dientes filosos. Tenía marcas rojas en todo su cuerpo y tan solo vestía un destruido y deteriorado pantalón marrón. Se mostraba poderoso e intimidante por su apariencia pero su rostro no mostraba signos de inteligencia alguna.

 **-Ellos son…-** , comenzaba a decir Aizawa con una mirada seria y molesta mientras que estaba atento ante cualquier ataque enemigo. Izuku por su parte con seriedad y una mirada gélida y atemorizante dio unos pasos hacia adelante llamando la atención de todos allí.

 **-Villanos-** , completó el peliverde con una mirada seria y molesta mientras que sacaba sus manos de sus bolsillos para después cruzarse de brazos con seriedad frente a sus compañeros dándoles la espalda.

Todos al escuchar estas palabras se conmocionaron y se sorprendieron sintiendo algunos algo de temor por la presencia de villanos reales en su clase. Se supone que deberían estar completamente seguros en las instalaciones de Yuuei, era algo desconcertante saber que había villanos de verdad que les habían invadido.

 **-¿Trece y Eraser Head, eh?, en la planificación de los profesores que recibimos en otro día decía que All Might también estaría aquí…-** , decía la sombra que controlaba el portal que era Kurogiri al lado del sujeto peliceleste y el monstruo con el cerebro descubierto.

 **-Entonces la intrusión del otro día fue a causa de ellos-** , dijo Aizawa irritado descubriendo lo que estaba pasando.

 **-¿Dónde está?, me di la molestia de traer a toda gente aquí-** , decía el sujeto de las manos buscando con la mirada al símbolo de la paz que era su objetivo.

 **-All Might…El símbolo de la paz…no puedo creer que no esté aquí-** , dijo el peliceleste con algo de decepción mientras que comenzaba a rascarse con algo de fuerza el cuello. Luego giró su vista en dirección a los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

 **-¿Sera que vendrá si matamos a algunos de sus estudiantes?-** , preguntó el tipo con una leve sonrisa debajo de la mano que cubría su rostro.

Este comentario descolocó y atemorizó a varios de los estudiantes.

 **-¡¿Entonces de verdad son villanos?!-** , exclamó Kaminari asustado y con inseguridad ante las malas intenciones de los intrusos. Varios de allí se encontraban atemorizados y con los ojos ensanchados viendo a los villanos.

 **-Esto no puede estar pasando-** , dijo Uraraka con algo de miedo mientras que recogía sus puños a su pecho y daba unos pasos para acercarse a sus amigos.

 **-Esto es malo, ¿ahora qué hacemos?-** , preguntaba Toga con una mirada seria y manteniendo la calma mientras que volteaba a ver a Izuku que se mantenía con una expresión fría y seria viendo a los villanos.

 **-¿Qué pasó con los detectores de intrusos Sensei?-** , preguntó Momo a Trece con intriga viendo al profesional.

 **-Los tenemos, pero…-** , decía Trece algo afligido mientras bajaba la mirada.

 **-Seguramente fueron burlado o saboteados-** , dijo Izuku sin despegar su vista de los villanos mientras le daba la espalda a sus compañeros.

 **-Si los sensores no responden significa que tienen a alguien con un Quirk capaz de interferirlos-** , comentó Todoroki con serenidad y una mirada calmada mientras que se acercaba al profesional con traje espacial.

 **-En una zona aislada lejos del campo principal…estos tipos no son idiotas, este ataque fue organizado con un objetivo en mente-** , dijo el chico de cabello bicolor con un semblante pensativo mientras que bajaba la mirada con una mano en su mentón.

 **-Es lo más probable, todo fue planeado meticulosamente-** , apoyó Izuku al chico mitad-mitad con un tono serio mientras que activaba Eyes´God para ver que tantos villanos habría en toda la zona.

 **-Trece, comienza la evacuación de todos e intenta llamar a la escuela, estos tipos tienen a alguien que puede interferir en los censores, puede que un Quirk de ondas de radio este influyendo-** , le decía Aizawa a su colega profesor pensando en la protección de sus alumnos y en el inconveniente que resultaba estar faltos de comunicación con la academia,

 **-¡Kaminari, trata de contactar con la academia con tu Quirk lo más rápido posible!-** , ordenó Aizawa con un tono autoritario mientras volteaba a ver al rubio que tenía una radio en uno de sus oídos, y ya que este tenía poderes eléctricos podía utilizar la radio para captar alguna señal.

Izuku con calma comenzó a caminar alejándose de sus amigos para estar al lado del profesor pelinegro frente a las escaleras. El peliverde se encontraba con su Quirk ocular desactivado y con la vista fijada en los villanos que estaban debajo de la gran escalera que los separaba.

 **-Midoriya, dije que no!-** , estaba por decirle Aizawa al joven peliverde que retrocediera pero de la nada es interrumpido por una repentina corriente de aire que empieza a despedir Izuku.

El peliverde mira de reojo a su profesor con una sonrisa de lado calmada mientras que sus rizos y saco se movían a causa del aire que estaba expulsando con Pulse.

 **-No se preocupe Sensei-** , dijo Izuku con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que Aizawa y los demás le veían expectantes con los ojos abiertos preguntándose qué haría ahora el peliverde.

Desde el punto de vista de los villanos del peliverde se comenzó a expandir una gran sombra de su espalda, la cual fue ampliando su tamaño mientras que a su alrededor un gran aura amenazante con tono oscuros y rojos le protegía.

La repentina sensación del aire proveniente del joven dejó con escalofríos a varios villanos y cuando fijan su atención en la gran sombra ven que de la nada dos manchas filosas de color rojo brillante se abren como si fueran los bestiales ojos de un monstruo sediento de sangre.

El peliverde estaba utilizando Fear Alpha en todos los villanos que podía o estaban a su alcance causando que varios retrocedieran con miedo para dispersarse debilitando sus defensas y su porte de malignidad.

 **-Shigaraki, ese chico parece presentar más de un Quirk-** , dijo Kurogiri con calma viendo como varios de los villanos retrocedían despavoridos mientras que el peliverde parecía despedir aire.

 **-Es imposible Kurogiri, nadie más que Sensei puede tener más de un Quirk en su cuerpo, por eso es que esta Nomu-** , respondió el peliceleste ahora identificado como Shigaraki mientras señalaba con un pulgar al monstruo descerebrado que tenía al lado.

 **-¿Qué estás haciendo?-** , preguntó Aizawa algo sorprendido ante el miedo que le tenían algunos villanos al joven peliverde que se mantenía viéndolos de manera fría y muy intimidante.

 **-Se nota que todos estos villanos tan solo están reunidos con el objetivo de atacar, no tienen idea de cómo afrontar una situación que les supere, por lo que lo primero sería desorientarlos para que se separen-** , decía Izuku con calma volteando a ver a su profesor mientras pensaba en lo incompetentes que se veían varios de los villanos. Había sido también útil atemorizarlos para así calmar un poco a sus compañeros que al ver la cobardía de los villanos recobraron coraje y calma.

El pelinegro estaba algo sorprendido por el razonamiento del joven que mantenía completa calma ante esta situación de peligro, además de que su táctica de atemorizarlos servía para desorientarlos y mejorar la calma de la clase.

Luego de la nada dos copias de Izuku aparecieron detrás de este con unas expresiones serias viendo a los villanos, esto en cuestión volvió a sorprender e intrigar a todos, sobre todo a Shigaraki el cual ensanchó los ojos sorprendido ante la evidente demostración de más de un Quirk del peliverde.

 **-Sé muy bien cuál es la prioridad en esta situación, debemos evacuar la zona y comunicarnos con la escuela, pero aun así no dejare que usted nos proteja solo-** , dijo el Izuku original con una leve sonrisa viendo a su profesor mientras que sus copias se ubicaban a su lado listas para bajar las escaleras y comenzar el ataque a los villanos.

 **-Je…supongo que cuento contigo y Trece…aquí voy-** , respondió Aizawa con una leve sonrisa ante la actitud de su alumno para después lanzarse rápidamente por las escaleras en dirección a los villanos mientras era seguido por las dos copias del peliverde.

 **-Lida-kun, te dejo la tarea de sacarlos a todos aquí para traer ayuda en lo que apoyo a Aizawa-Sensei-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras volvía su vista a su amigo de lentes, el cual estaba descolocado y al escuchar a su amigo sacudió la cabeza para volver en sí.

 **-Entendido, puedes contar conmigo-** , accedió Lida con una expresión seria haciendo un gesto militar pensando en que aunque tratara de detener al peliverde, este no le escucharía. Trece por su parte estaba anonadado por la actitud tranquila del joven alumno que había destacado en la prueba de ingreso.

Varios de la clase estaban sorprendidos por las acciones de su compañero peliverde que había tomado la iniciativa en el combate contra los villanos. Momo, Toga y Uraraka estaban asombradas ante su postura autoritaria mientras que otros como Todoroki y Bakugou le observaban con seriedad.

Mientras tanto abajo en la plaza donde estaban los villanos, varios de ellos creían que por el solo hecho de ser prácticamente tres oponentes seria sencillo derrotarlos. Pero que gran error estaban cometiendo.

Eraser Head con rapidez utilizaba su Quirk para anular por segundos los Quirks a los villanos para luego incapacitarles con agiles y potentes ataques en combo de golpes y patadas. La cereza del pastel era que era apoyado por las dos copias de Izuku que estaban en un nivel casi igualados en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con el profesional.

Ambas copias daban patadas y golpes a los villanos que iban a por su profesor y en ocasiones se pegaban espalda con espalda con Eraser Head para contraatacar a un gran grupo que quería rodearles.

 **-Es fuerte incluso en combate cercano, y como oculta sus ojos con las gafas no podemos decir a quien le elimina su Quirk-** , comentaba Shigaraki desde su posición mientras que se rascaba el cuello viendo como el profesional y ambas copias le daba una reverenda paliza a todos contra los que se enfrentaban.

 **-Cuando luchan contra un colectivo les hacen más difícil luchar juntos, ya veo, de verdad que odio a los profesionales, estos inútiles no tienen oportunidad-** , decía el peliceleste algo irritado rascándose la garganta mientras que maldecía el trabajo en conjunto de los 3 individuos.

También le era frustrante saber que esas dos simples copias de un alumno estaban derrotando a varios villanos mientras que el original les veía de brazos cruzados desde la cima de las escaleras como si tuviera las cosas bajo control.

 **-Ve a por ellos Kurogiri-** , ordenó Shigaraki con seriedad a Kurogiri recibiendo un "Entendido" para luego apreciar que el portal negro desaparecía junto con su aliado del mal.

De nuevo con Izuku y la clase 1-A en la cima de las escaleras, el peliverde ya se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a sus amigos debido a que notó que el villano portal que los transportó a todos aquí había desaparecido.

 **-Vayan yendo a la salida junto con Trece-Sensei, yo les cubriré hasta que todos hayan salido-** , ordenó Izuku con autoridad y calma viendo a sus compañeros. Ante esto la mayoría con más tranquilidad y confianza asintieron mientras que Toga se acercaba al peliverde.

 **-Yo te acompaño Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga con una cara preocupada por su amigo pensando en que sería mejor que ella le brindara apoyó si llega a ser el caso en que deban luchar. El peliverde con una expresión suave y cálida tomó de los hombros a la rubia sorprendiéndola un poco.

 **-No, tú también debes escapar lo más rápido posible, deben buscar ayuda de la academia-** , dijo el peliverde con calma y una leve sonrisa buscando convencer a su amiga rubia, la cual después de unos segundos de indecisión le asintió.

Luego todos los alumnos junto con Trece se reunieron para comenzar a correr hacia la salida mientras que Izuku les seguía con calma estando atento ante cualquier villano.

De la nada un portal negro comenzó a aparecer en el suelo y de este salió un espectro del mismo color que era distinguido por los dos puntos amarillos que simulaban sus ojos.

 **-No los dejare-** , dijo Kurogiri con un tono serio causando que todos se detuvieran y se posicionaran unos pasos atrás de manera cautelosa. Izuku se acercó rápidamente a sus compañeros para hacerle frente al villano una vez este actuara.

 **(Demonios, me descuido un segundo y una de los tipos más problemáticos se me escapa)** , pensaba Aizawa irritado mientras que seguía combatiendo en conjunto con las copias de Izuku a los numerosos villanos que salían derrotados.

 **-Un gusto conocerlos, somos la liga de vilanos-** , se presentó Kurogiri llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Puede que suene presuntuoso para nosotros, pero nos hemos invitado aquí, a la casa de los héroes, a Yuuei para hacer que All Might, El Símbolo de la Paz presencia su final-** , declaró Kurogiri causando que todos allí abrieran los ojos descolocados y completamente sorprendidos.

 **-Creí que All Might estaría aquí, ¿Ha habido algún cambio?-** , preguntó el espectro mientras que buscaba con la mirada a All Might. Era en realidad frustrante que después de toda la planeación no encontraran a héroe que estaban buscando.

 **-Bueno, este o no, este es el papel que ahora toca hacer-** , dijo Kurogiri para después comenzar a formar detrás de él un portal gigante.

Trece ya estaba preparado para el combate apuntando con una mano al villano mientras que su dedo índice mostraba que su dedal se abrió preparando su Quirk.

 **¡BOOM!**

Pero de la nada Bakugou causó una explosión propulsándose hacia el espectro mientras que Kirishima a su lado solo dio un salto mientras endurecía sus brazos. Ambos chicos atacaron con todo al villano, el pelirrojo con su endurecimiento y el rubio cenizo con sus usuales explosiones.

 **-¡¿Acaso consideraste que serias vencido por alguno de nosotros?!-** , preguntó Kirishima con una sonrisa de lado mientras que le pegaba al espectro. Grande fue la sorpresa de él, Bakugou y el resto al ver que el villano volviera a parecer ileso.

 **-Vaya, eso estuvo muy cerca-** , dijo Kurogiri con algo de alivio mientras que la mayoría se mostraba sorprendidos. Bakugou y Kirishima estaban sorprendidos de la ineficacia de sus ataques pero lograron ver que en la zona donde atacaron había unas placas de metal que seguramente le protegieron.

 **-De verdad que aunque sean estudiantes siguen siendo unos prometedores huevos de oro-** , comentaba el espectro mientras que comenzaba a expandir su portal alrededor de todos causando que todos se pusieran alerta.

 **-¡Muévanse de allí!-** , ordenó Trece a los dos chicos que estaban cerca del villano.

 **-¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y torturarlos hasta la muerte!-** , exclamó Kurogiri para después a gran velocidad comenzar a rodear a todos los estudiantes. Durante ese tiempo Izuku estaba pensando a toda velocidad en que Quirk utilizar para hacerle frente pero a causa del poco tiempo que disponía solo podía hacer una cosa.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios?!-** , exclamó Sero al ser lanzado fuera del alcance de la cúpula que estaba formando Kurogiri. Fue Izuku el que lo lanzó con una mirada seria, luego el peliverde volteó a ver a Lida que podría salvar a varios con su Quirk a gran velocidad.

 **-¡Lida-kun, rápido!-** , ordenó Izuku al pelinegro recibiendo un rápido asentimiento de Lida que había entendido cuales eran las intenciones del peliverde.

Luego Lida activo su Quirk Engine para comenzar a correr rápidamente hacia varios de sus amigos para sacarlos fuera del alcance de la cúpula, entre ellos Uraraka.

Una vez que Lida logró sacar a Uraraka, a Trece y algunos otros la cúpula se cerró dejando en la oscuridad al resto que estaba adentro.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaron Toga y Momo llamando al peliverde dentro de la cúpula oscura.

Izuku solo pudo apretar los dientes frustrado mientras que comenzaba a correr en dirección a sus dos amigas, era una suerte que pudiera utilizar Beast y Eyes´God para localizarlas, por lo que corrió en dirección a ellas con la intención de protegerlas.

Antes de poder tocar sus manos el portal que les cubría los absorbió a todos dejándolos en completa oscuridad y transportándolos a otras ubicaciones. El peliverde hasta el último momento sintió un dolor en el pecho al ver que no logró tomar de las manos a sus amigas y tampoco haber protegido a todos para después solo cerrar los ojos esperando saber que sería de él.

Desde la vista de afuera, la cúpula amplió su tamaño para luego desaparecer revelando que ya no había nadie allí adentro, cosa que asustó y preocupó a los estudiantes que se habían salvado y a Trece.

 **-¡Chicos!/¡Deku-kun!-** , exclamaron Lida y Uraraka preocupados mientras veían como sus amigos habían sido transportados por el portal del villano.

* * *

 _ ***En otro lugar con Izuku***_

Todo estaba oscuro para el peliverde quien tenía los ojos cerrados debido a que unos segundos atrás había sido rodeado por la oscuridad del portal de Kurogiri. De un momento a otro simplemente sintió que se encontraba flotando en un vacío sin final y cuando abre los ojos se da cuenta de que estaba cayendo al vacío.

 **SPLASH**

Izuku antes de hacer otra cosa termina cayendo en agua comenzando a hundirse mientras pensaba con algo de calma lo que acababa de sucederle a él y a sus amigos.

 **(Entonces la teletransportacion es su Quirk, es muy problemático)** , pensaba el peliverde con serenidad mientras que se dejaba hundir en el agua con la vista hacia la superficie iluminada. Hace solo unos segundos habían sido consumidos por el villano de portales y al parecer todos deberían de estar en otras ubicaciones al igual que él.

Antes de que el peliverde pudiera seguir pensando, allí debajo del agua apareció un villano con la apariencia mitad tiburón. Este villano nadó rápidamente en dirección al joven peliverde, el cual con completa serenidad al notarlo le lanzó un disco de Immobilize al torso dejándolo paralizado.

Ante esto el villano se quedó inmóvil para comenzar a hundirse hasta el fondo del agua mientras que Izuku le veía con completa calma anotando mentalmente que se había librado de uno. Luego aun debajo del agua ve cómo se acerca Tsuyu con Mineta tomado de su pierna viniendo en su ayuda para sacarlo del agua debido a que estaban a una considerable profundidad.

En realidad no era muy necesario la ayuda de la chica debido a que el peliverde tenía un Quirk llamado _**"Poseidón"**_ , este le permite al peliverde respirar por una prolongada cantidad de tiempo debajo del agua y poder controlarla a voluntad pudiendo efectuar ataques con el agua de la zona.

Este Quirk si se usa en exceso causa un severo dolor punzante en los pulmones al peliverde, además de que el control del agua requiere un exhaustivo manejo debido a que la magnitud de los ataques es muy amplia y destructiva pudiendo afectar a aliados alrededor.

El peliverde con una leve sonrisa se acerca a la chica rana para tomarle de la mano sorprendiéndola debido a que el chico no parecía tener problemas con la profundidad o la falta de oxígeno, llegando a la conclusión de que también tenía un Quirk acuático.

Luego Izuku empieza a elevarse en dirección a la superficie utilizando Pulse en sus pies propulsándose llevándose con él a Tsuyu y a Mineta que seguía aferrado a la pierna de la chica mientras que con todas sus fuerzas aguantaba la respiración.

Después de unos segundos ya los tres estaban en la superficie del agua, y con calma Izuku y Tsuyu pudieron notar como seguían en las instalaciones de USJ. Después desviaron la vista hacia alguna zona a la cual ir y vieron que cerca de ellos había un gran yate lujoso.

 **-Por allí hay un yate, sujétense bien-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad a sus dos compañeros de clase para después rodear la cintura de Tsuyu con un brazo e impulsarse con Pulse en el aire mientras que también se ayudaba de Flight. El peliverde no podía cargar a 3 personas con Flight, por lo que tenía que ayudarse de Pulse para elevar a los tres en el aire.

 **-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-** , exclamó Mineta sorprendido al sentir que estaban surcando el aire a gran velocidad.

Después de unos segundos ya Izuku había podido llegar al yate para aterrizar allí junto con Tsuyu y Mineta. El pelimorado tenía una mano en su pecho agradeciendo haber pisado tierra debido a que le dio mucho pánico el volar como lo hizo el peliverde.

 **-¿Ninguno está herido?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma a sus dos compañeros mientras les veía con un aura tranquila y su traje de héroe se secaba fácilmente debido a que Izuku estaba utilizando Pulse en pequeña medida para ventilar su prenda.

Luego de un momento a otro el pelimorado se aferró al cuerpo de Tsuyu con sus manos tocando de más con la excusa mental de que era para calmar sus nervios.

 **-Para ser una rana, tus pech!-** , estaba por decir Mineta con un tono pervertido mientras tocaba un poco los pechos de la chica rana, pero por suerte fue interrumpido por el presidente peliverde con una expresión furiosa le dio un golpe de karate a Mineta dejándole con la cara clavada al suelo de madera del barco.

 **-Ahora estoy bien Midoriya-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas agradeciéndole a Izuku que le haya dado su merecido al pequeño pervertido que era Mineta.

 **-Me alegro Asui-san-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa ignorando el hecho de que el pelimorado tuviera su cabeza clavada en el suelo.

 **-Llámame Tsuyu-chan-** , dijo la chica rana con calma viendo con su expresión neutral al peliverde, el cual solo le asintió con una leve sonrisa.

Después de esto el alto peliverde se dirigió al borde del barco para fijar su vista en donde estaba. Estaban en un barco rodeado de mucha agua mientras que a lo lejos era visible como las demás zonas del edificio siguiendo sus propias funciones.

Sus copias que apoyaban a Aizawa ya habían desaparecido a causa de que por culpa de Kurogiri fue separado a más de 30 metros de la distancia que abarcaba Not Alone. Seguramente ahora sí que si su profesor lo tendría algo más complicado para hacerle frente a los villanos.

 **-Ellos sabían el horario de Yuuei, probablemente ellos causaron la intrusión de los medios a la academia para conseguir información-** , comentó Izuku con una mirada seria llamando la atención de Tsuyu y Mineta que ahora se estaba sobando su chichón sorprendido ante lo que acababa de decir el peliverde..

 **-Pero, pero… ¡no es que puedan matar a All Might!, ¡cuando él venga les destrozara a todos!-** , exclamaba Mineta con un optimismo desesperado tratando de convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

 **-Mineta-chan, ¿no crees que ellos han hecho algo como esto porque tienen una manera de hacerlo?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con calma mirando al pelimorado, el cual se comenzó a asustar y a poner más nervioso que antes. Era ilógico pensar que unos villanos atacarían a alguien que evidentemente era más fuerte que ellos sin un plan.

 **-¡¿S-Seremos capaces de resistir hasta que All Might venga?!, ¡¿y aunque lo hagamos no será muy tarde para nosotros?!-** , interrogaba el pequeño chico con miedo y pánico apoderándose de su ser mientras que se acercaba al peliverde que se mantenía sereno viéndole.

Luego el pelimorado notó que algo comenzaba a emerger del agua, lo cual causó que temiera aún más ante la situación en la que estaba metido y comenzara a palidecer sudando a montones.

 **-M-Midoriya…¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-** , exclamaba/preguntaba Mineta con pánico y miedo mientras que señalaba el agua alrededor del barco causando que Tsuyu e Izuku voltearan a ver como del agua salía una gran cantidad de villanos con Quirks acuáticos que a algunos les daba una apariencia similares a anfibios o criaturas marinas.

Izuku apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras miraba con furia a los villanos que le tenían completamente rodeados. La simple idea de que de verdad estos sujetos tuvieran un as bajo la manga con la cual matar a All Might le enfurecía mucho.

Luego escenas que vivió al lado de All Might comenzaron a correr por su mente como un cortometraje. Su encuentro, la vez que le ofreció One For All, sus numerosos entrenamientos durante 10 meses, las palabras que le dijo en el momento en que fue aceptado en Yuuei y una gran variedad de cosas hacían que Izuku se negara a llegar a imaginar una realidad en la cual su maestro, predecesor y ejemplo a seguir fuera asesinado.

El peliverde calmó su expresión furiosa para cambiarla por una completamente fría y tranquila mirando a los villanos que estaban en el agua.

 **-Si es cierto que ellos tienen una manera…-** , comenzó a hablar Izuku con un tono serio y una mirada gélida y llena de firmeza dándole la espalda a sus compañeros que le voltearon a ver intrigados.

Lentamente el ambiente se volvió más pesado para los villanos mientras que el cuerpo entero del peliverde comenzaba a ser recubierto por pequeños rayos rojos de Red Volt y comenzaba a activar Fear Alpha inconscientemente.

 **-De matar a All Might…-** , siguió hablando el peliverde comenzando a mostrarse más intimidante y amenazante sin necesidad de cambiar su expresión facial seria y firme. Algunos villanos abrieron los ojos intimidados ante el aura de terror que estaba emanando el peliverde mientras que visualizaban como algo comenzaba a formarse detrás del chico.

 **-¡Pues entonces les detendré con toda mi fuerza!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza y convicción sin quitar su mirada seria y asesina mientras que detrás de él era visible para los villanos una sombra o ilusión negra algo más alta que él chico que aparentaba tener un traje similar al del joven mientras que la silueta de su rostro parecía ser una clase de mascara con forma de cráneo.

A ojos de Tsuyu y Mineta el peliverde se vio como la viva imagen del heroísmo y la determinación por sus palabras inspiradoras y su porte de autoridad que demostraba que se haría cargo de la situación. Ellos no podían ver a la sombra o ilusión que estaba detrás de Izuku.

Por otro lado para los villanos parecía el mismísimo demonio encarnado en un chico de cabello peliverde. La sombra detrás del chico daba tanto miedo que infundía temor y pánico en los corazones de ellos, seguramente se hubieran retirado si esta no hubiera comenzado a desaparecer luego de unos segundos.

Izuku no estaba consciente de la sombra que estaba detrás de él pero aun así sintió un escalofrió en su nuca y algo de tensión en su cuerpo al momento en que esta desapareció completamente no sin antes susurrar para sí misma: _"_ _(Demuestra quien es superior, conviértete en…mi)"_.

* * *

 _ ***En las demás Zonas de USJ***_

Todoroki se encontraba en la zona de deslizamientos congelando el suelo alrededor suyo atrapando a varios villanos en su hielo. A algunos otros les atacaba directamente mientras que se mantenía serano y calmado.

 **-Ustedes son muy patéticos al perder contra un simple alumno-** , dijo Todoroki con una mirada seria a un grupo de villanos para luego proceder a congelarlos a todos.

Por otro lado Kirishima, Bakugou y Toga terminaron en la zona de deslizamientos. Allí los tres dentro de un edificio combatían contra una gran variedad de villanos de manera ágil y salvaje.

 **-M-Mierda… GAAH…-** , decía uno de los villanos con dolor para luego desmayarse a causa de que Toga le había pasado por encima para saltar a por otro villano con aspecto de toro.

 **¡BOM BOM BOM!**

Eran audibles las salvajes y potentes explosiones de Bakugou mientras que apaliaba a un gran número de villanos con agilidad y destreza moviéndose por instintos similar a la prueba de ingreso contra los robots.

 **¡CRASH! ¡CRASH!**

También era audible la gran variedad de golpes que daba Kirishima a varios villanos dejándoles serios daños. El sonido de sus brazos endurecidos chocando contra sus cuerpos o el concreto del edificio resonaba con cada impacto.

 **¡POW POW!**

Y Toga no se quedaba atrás, siendo ella la que seguramente más villanos estaba venciendo debido a su agilidad y velocidad con la que se desplazaba con destreza por toda el área. Se impulsaba de algunos villanos para atacar con patadas a otros y en medida de lo posible atacaba con sus cuchillos a los villanos en puntos no vitales.

En otro extremo de USJ Momo, Kyouka y Kaminari habían terminado en la zona montañosa, en la cual Yaoyorozu con habilidad se defendía con un bastón que ella creó. Kyouka por su parte se defendía en lo posible con una espada que Momo también había creado. Kaminari por su parte tenia chispas en sus manos y esquivaba los ataques enemigos.

Ojiro en la zona de incendios se mantenía atacando a los villanos con sus artes marciales apoyándose en la cola para hacer números combos con los cuales incapacitaba a varios oponentes.

Mientras tanto Tokoyami y Kouda que estaban en la zona de tempestad se mantenían luchando contra un reducido número de villanos. Kouda se mantenía al margen mientras que Tokoyami con su Dark Shadow se encargaban fácilmente de los enemigos.

Todos los alumnos de la clase de 1-A se enfrentarían contra su primer gran reto, la batalla entre ellos y la liga de villanos recién estaba comenzando.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala Principal de USJ***_

En la sala principal de USJ estaban Lida, Uraraka, Sero, Shouji, Satou, Mina y Trece, los cuales fueron los que se salvaron de ser transportados por el portal hecho por Kurogiri.

Shouji utilizaba sus brazos alzados en el aire para crear un gran número de ojos y oídos para informarse de la situación y el estado de sus compañeros.

 **-¿Shouji, están todos aun en USJ?-** , preguntó Lida con seriedad a su compañero de los tentáculos que estaba localizando a sus amigos.

 **-Es correcto, todos fueron dispersados pero siguen dentro del recinto-** , respondió Shouji con calma bajando sus numerosos brazos informándole al resto que todos sus amigos seguían dentro de las instalaciones. Uraraka y Lida suspiraron aliviados mientras que Sero y Satou estaban luchando contra Kurogiri.

 **-Esto es malo, los ataques físicos no le afectan-** , comentaba Sero con frustración y molesto debido a que todos los ataques que efectuaba no le afectaban al espectro de portales.

 **-Además de que puede deformar las cosas-** , decía Satou con una mirada molesta e irritada mientras apretaba los dientes y se preparaba para tomar un poco más de azúcar.

 **-Joven Lida, acuérdate de las palabras del presidente de la clase, tienes la tarea de salir de aquí para traer ayuda lo más rápido posible-** , dijo Trece al chico de lentes pensado en que no podrían comunicarse dentro de USJ, por lo que lo mejor sería que Lida saliera utilizando su Quirk de velocidad.

Lida en un principio quería negarse alegando que quería ayudar a sus compañeros, pero sabía muy bien que lo mejor sería utilizar su Quirk para llamar ayuda. Si había alguien interfiriendo entonces lo mejor era escapar, primero porque Aizawa estaba ocupado y el sujeto seguramente estuviera escondido, lo segundo es porque tanto Izuku como Trece se lo habían dicho.

 **-Hai Sensei, traeré ayuda lo más rápido posible-** , accedió Lida combatiendo contra su deseo de quedarse a ayudar para después comenzar a correr en dirección a la salida mientras que Satou, Shouji, Mina, Sero y Uraraka hacían lo posible para impedir que Kurogiri le detuviera.

 **-Aun si tuvieras alguna opción…¡¿por qué son tan idiotas como para decir sus planees frente a mí?!-** , exclamó Kurogiri con fuerza atacando en dirección al pelinegro mientras que seguía combatiendo a los demás estudiantes.

 **-¡Es porque no importa si lo sabes, no podrás detenernos!-** , exclamaba Trece mientras que apuntaba con su mano al espectro señalándole con su dedo índice, y en eso las sombras de Kurogiri comenzaron a ser succionadas por el Quirk del profesional.

 **-¡BLACK HOLE!-** , exclamó Trece haciendo uso de su Quirk mientras succionaba las sombras del espectro causando que su movilidad disminuya.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku en el Yate***_

 **-¡¿Cómo que detenerlos?!, ¡¿es que estás loco?!, ¡esos sujetos podrían matar a All Might!-** , cuestionaba Mineta al peliverde que hace unos segundos había amenazado a todos los villanos con la declaración de que les detendría.

Izuku solo le volteó a ver con calma y una mirada serena mientras que los rayos de Red Volt desaparecían. Los villanos por su parte se estaban recuperando del miedo que sintieron del peliverde y la ilusión.

 **-Escúchame bien Mineta, no importa que tan difícil de creer sea, yo voy a detener sus planes antes de que puedan hacerle algo a All Might-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada seria y determinada en el pelimorado queriendo recalcarle su objetivo de detener a los villanos, cosa que asombro a Mineta y a Tsuyu.

 **-Ahora presta atención, estos tipos se mantienen al margen esperando hasta que nosotros hagamos nuestro movimiento-** , dijo Izuku viendo al pelimorado mientras que apunta con su pulgar a los villanos que estaban alrededor de todo el barco.

 **-Eso implicaría que ellos no están seguros de sí atacarnos primero, ¿cierto?-** , comentó Tsuyu al peliverde con calma.

 **-Correcto, esto puede significar que seguramente desconocen nuestros Quirks, un claro ejemplo seria tu presencia en este lugar, no es favorable que traigan a alguien con tu Quirk a una zona en la que estas privilegiada-** , siguió el peliverde con serenidad mientras que metía ambas manos en sus bolsillos viendo a la chica rana.

 **-Ya veo, entonces si hubieran sabido que soy una rana, entonces me hubieran mandado a la zona de incendios-** , dijo Tsuyu con una mirada pensativa entendiendo el punto que acababa de decir el peliverde. No tenía sentido que los villanos la colocaran en un área donde predominaría, por lo cual debía significar que no sabían de su Quirk.

 **-Debido a que no conocían nuestros Quirks no separaron, y utilizando el gran número de enemigos tenían planeados desesperarnos para derrotarnos debido a que somos solo unos pocos además del hecho de que somos simples estudiantes-** , explicó Izuku con los ojos cerrados mientras que recibía las miradas de la calmada Tsuyu y el alterado Mineta que ahora estaba escuchándole con mas calma.

 **-Cuéntenme de sus Quirks para ver qué podemos hacer-** , ordenó Izuku con serenidad viendo a sus dos compañeros. Lo más viable seria conocer bien las cartas con las que podría jugar para salir de esa situación. Tsuyu al oír dio un paso adelante para comenzar a explicar su Quirk.

 **-Puedo dar grandes saltos, adherirme a distintas superficies, sacar mi lengua por lo menos unos 20 metros, escupir mi estómago para lavarlo y puedo secretar un moco toxico que solo apesta…los últimos dos sin inútiles por lo que por favor olvídalo-** , explicaba Tsuyu con calma diciendo las ventajas y las habilidades que le proveía su Quirk. El peliverde solo le escuchaba atentamente mientras que Mineta mostró algo de asco por el asunto del moco toxico.

 **-Pues la verdad es que tengo un gran número de Quirks que rondan entre los 107, tengo una gran variedad por lo que sería muy largo el decírselos todos pero creo que tengo una idea para librarnos de aquí, pero para estar seguros-** , decía el peliverde pensando en lo innecesario que sería el contarle a sus compañeros de sus Quirks, no era necesario que ellos lo supieran.

Luego Izuku giró a ver al pelimorado indicándole que era el siguiente en hablar de su Quirk así como hizo Tsuyu. Ante esto Mineta se llevó una mano a una de las esferas moradas en su cabeza para sacar una, la cual fue reemplazada por otra al momento.

 **-Pues mi Quirk me permite pegar estas cosas-** , dijo Mineta con calma para luego pegar su esfera en una de las paredes del yate.

 **-Dependiendo de mi humor y otros factores pueden estar pegadas por todo un día, una vez las saco están vuelven a crecer pero si sacó muchas entonces comenzare a sangrar, por otro lado no se adhieren a mí, solo rebotan-** , explicó el pelimorado su Quirk mientras mantenía su vista en la esfera morada. Luego giró su vista a Tsuyu e Izuku que le estaban mirando fijamente haciéndole sentir incómodo para luego explotar.

 **-¡No me vean así!, ¡por eso les digo que esperemos ayuda!, ¡mi Quirk es completamente inútil para batallas!-** , exclamaba Mineta con frustración mientras que comenzaba a alterarse nuevamente. En estos momentos ambos peliverdes se preguntan ¿cómo fue que Mineta logró pasar el examen de admisión?.

 **-No es como dices, cualquier Quirk dependiendo de su uso puede ser útil, solo hace falta pensar-** , dijo Izuku con calma buscando animar al pequeño pelimorado. Luego de eso se acercó a sus compañeros para contarles el plan que tenía.

Luego de unos minutos una gran mano hecha de agua se alza para romper el yate justamente por la mitad, ese ataque fue hecho por una de los villanos que estaba rodeando el bote.

 **-Me estoy impacientando con estos críos, ¡terminemos esto rápido!-** , exclamó uno de los villanos con molestia mientras pensaba que el chico peliverde que le asustó debería de estar a su merced en el agua.

 **-El barco está roto, nos vamos a hundir-** , dijo Tsuyu con calma mientras observaba como el barco que estaba dividido en dos comenzaba a hundirse.

 **-Wuaahh… ¡el Yate se hunde!-** , exclamaba Mineta perdiendo la calma y cediendo ante el pánico mientras que lanzaba varias de sus esferas al agua. Izuku se quedó inmóvil viendo como los villanos evitaban las esferas confirmando el hecho de que seguramente estaban precavidos, sobre todo después de la escena que hizo antes.

 **-Mineta-chan, ¿de verdad entraste a Yuuei para convertirte en un héroe?-** , preguntó Tsuyu al pelimorado sin poder creer que el mini pervertido asustadizo quisiera llegar a ser un héroe que se enfrente a villanos diariamente y que salve a las personas.

 **-¡Cállate!, ¡Sería raro no tener miedo ahora, solo éramos unos estudiantes hace poco!, ¡¿Quién hubiera pensado que seriamos asesinados al poco de entrar en la academia?!, ¡tan solo desearía haber tocado los pechos de Yaoyorozu y Himiko!-** , exclamaba Mineta quejándose entre lágrimas de pánico y miedo para ser brutalmente interrumpido por…

 **POOW**

Un fuerte golpe en la cabeza cortesía de Izuku, el cual le dio con ganas esta vez dejándolo algo tonto. No permitiría que el pequeño pervertido diga esas cosas en su presencia, nadie tocaría nada de sus queridas amigas, SUYAS.

 **-Vuelves a decir algo como eso y estas muerto-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión gélida y asesina mientras que presionaba un poco más su puño contra el chichón en la cabeza de Mineta. Luego lo levantó para volver a estar con la mirada fija en los villanos dejando que Mineta se recomponga adolorido.

 **-Cuando el enemigo piense que ha vencido será nuestra oportunidad para atacar-** , comentó el peliverde con calma mientras que le daba la espalda a Mineta que le estaba viendo sorprendido y adolorido por el golpe, le había pegado tan fuerte que no le estaba escuchando bien.

 **-Pararse ante el peligro para luchar y vencerles es la única forma en la que podamos sobrevivir, si te quedas llorando en un rincón tan solo estas esperando tu final-** , decía Izuku con un tono calmado mientras que comenzaba a darse la vuelta para ver a su compañero pelimorado que ahora si había escuchado sus inspiradoras palabras.

 **-Párate y lucha contra peligro, solo así serás… un verdadero héroe-** , declaró Izuku con una sonrisa de lado llena de confianza y convicción causando que Mineta ensanchara los ojos asombrado.

Por su parte con los villanos alrededor del yate, ya la mayoría estaba recuperada de la sensación de miedo causada por el peliverde. Les era difícil admitir que estaban asustados por lo que llegaría a hacer el estudiante, por lo que fingían coraje.

 **-Realmente esos mocosos solo están lamentándose y lloriqueando-** , dijo villano con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras comentaba sobre los lloriqueos y quejas de Mineta.

 **-Ey, Shigaraki dijo que no bajemos la guardia, ¿recuerdas?, no los juzgues por su edad, solo fíjate en sus Quirks, aun así nuestras habilidades tendrán ventaja en el agua-** , dijo villano otro villano el cual fue el que creó la mano de agua. Estaba temeroso de Izuku pero aun así tenía órdenes de acabar con los estudiantes, por lo que creo nuevamente una gran mano prepara para atacar.

 **-¡Vayan!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza lanzando a Tsuyu con Mineta aferrado a su pierna al aire a muchos metros sobre los villanos.

 **-¡¿Pero qué?!...-** , exclamaban algunos villanos sorprendidos ante la repentina acción de los jóvenes.

De la nada observan como Izuku desde el barco comenzaba a volar con calma mientras que se posicionaba encima de todos los villanos en el agua.

 **-Nos vemos inútiles-** , dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa de lado mirando a los enemigos para después dar un salto en el aire.

El peliverde en el aire se posiciono recogiendo su brazo derecho mientras que este era recubierto por All For One causando que varios rayos verdes comenzaran a rodearlo.

 **(Solo hazlo, el resto se hará solo)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad mientras que comenzaba a activar Red Volt en su brazo derecho causando que este fuera cubierto tanto de rayos verdes como rojos.

 **(¡Todos pueden estar en peligro en este momento!)** , pensó el chico con una mirada enojada pensando en que posiblemente sus amigos y profesores estarían en problemas a causa del numeroso grupo de villanos, pero principalmente por el villano portal, el sujeto de las manos y el monstruo de color negro.

Los villanos estaban reunidos viendo con miedo como el peliverde se preparaba para atacar y luego notaron con alrededor de ellos el agua se comenzaba a elevar en dirección a la espalda de Izuku, causando que ellos prácticamente estuvieran encerrados en una jaula de agua quedando Izuku en el orificio superior preparando su brazo derecho.

 **(¡Mis compañeros, no… mis amigos pueden necesitar mi ayuda!)** , pensaba Izuku con una mirada seria mientras que cargaba con fuerza su brazo con All For One y Red Volt mientras utilizaba Poseidón para atraer el agua.

Luego grandes corrientes de aire de Pulse comenzaron a rodear el brazo de Izuku causando que su manga se destruyera revelando su fuerte brazo con One For All y que detrás del peliverde una inmensa cantidad de aire se estuviera disparando hacia atrás en forma de torbellino mientras que se combinaba con el agua reunida por Poseidón.

 **(¡Aun si se acerca un infierno no dejare que les hagan daño!, ¡ni a ellos ni a All Might!)** , se decía Izuku con convicción y determinación mientras que apretaba los dientes y preparaba su brazo con fuerza para finalmente hacer su ataque.

 **-¡YO LOS DERROTARE!-** , gritó el alto peliverde trajeado con fuerza e intensidad mientras que dirigía su brazo derecho cubierto de rayos de Red Volt, All For One, el aire de Pulse en combinación con el agua de Poseidón.

 **-¡STOOORM SMAAAAASSHHH!-** , gritó Izuku con mucha fuerza mientras que daba su golpe siendo respaldado por un gran torbellino de aire, agua y rayos gigante que bien podía ser un desastre de la naturaleza creado por los dioses Zeus y Poseidón juntos.

 **¡PUUUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHH!**

El impacto tuvo una medida colosal, el golpe del peliverde y toda la presión del torbellino golpeó con fuerza a los villanos en el agua causando que del impacto en ese punto se creara un gran agujero que se convirtió en un remolino.

El ataque fue audible en varias zonas de alrededor. Varios de los villanos por el inmenso impacto del golpe se habían quedado inconscientes y los que no, estaban seriamente lastimados debido a que habían sido también electrocutados por los rayos de Red Volt.

 **-Chicos, ¡ahora!-** , exclamó Izuku dándole la señal a Tsuyu y a Mineta.

El peliverde hizo que un pilar de agua se alzara para luego congelarlo con Frost, allí Tsuyu pudo aterrizar mientras que Mineta veía asombrado la cantidad de potencia que había tenido el ataque de Izuku.

 **-Maldición…¡¿Por qué eres tan genial Midoriya?!-** , se decía Mineta mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños y pensaba en las palabras dichas por el peliverde.

 **-Yo también lo haré… ¡yo también me convertiré en un héroe genial!-** , exclamó Mineta para luego proceder a lanzar sin parar las esferas de su cabeza ignorando el sangrado.

Las esferas del pelimorado cayeron al agujero causando que estas se arremolinaran contra los villanos que también se estaban juntando causando que estos no se las pudieran quitar de ninguna manera.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!-** , decía una de los villanos mientras que sentía que varias de esas esferas se adherían a su cuerpo.

 **-¡No me lo puedo quitar!-** , exclamaba otro villano mientras que trataba de quitarse unas esferas.

 **-¡Quítense bastardos!-** , gritó otro a sus compañeros debido a que se estaban pegando entre ellos sin poder separarse.

Luego las esferas de Mineta al recibir mucha carga proveniente del agua que seguía electrificada, explotaron liberando una sustancia pegajosa de color morado que envolvieron a los villanos impidiéndoles siquiera forcejear, cosa que sorprendió a Mineta que no esperaba que eso sucediera con sus esferas.

 **-Justo como Midoriya-chan lo planeó-** , decía Tsuyu con una sonrisa viendo como el plan del peliverde se había cumplido. El atacar a los villanos para que después Mineta les inmovilizara con sus esferas.

Izuku con calma después de efectuar su ataque comenzó a volar en dirección al pilar de hielo donde estaban sus amigos mientras que toleraba en medida de lo posible la repercusión de Red Volt que eran los espasmos.

 **-Eres genial Mineta, estuviste muy bien allí-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo al pelimorado mientras que la manga de su traje que se destruyó se estaba regenerando volviendo a estar impecable.

Mineta le levantó el pulgar al peliverde mientras que le sonreía satisfecho por haber reunido valor para actuar.

 **-Ambos son geniales-** , decía Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa mirando a sus dos compañeros.

 **-No nos distraigamos, esto es solo el principio-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión calmada y tranquila viendo a la chica rana. Esto seguramente solo era el primer obstáculo que se enfrentarían, aún estaban más cosas que solucionar.

Después Tsuyu se adentró en el agua para desplazarse por allí mientras que Izuku volaba con Flight y Mineta aferrado de una pierna en dirección a la orilla donde podían plantar sus pies en tierra.

* * *

 _ ***Zona de Deslizamientos***_

Con Todoroki en la zona de deslizamientos todo se mantenía controlado por el joven de cabello bicolor. Los dominaba a todos con su Quirk de hielo sin utilizar su izquierda por alguna razón.

 **-Odio pensar en que me mandaron contra una pila de personas que no saben usar sus Quirks-** , dijo Todoroki con calma mirando a una gran cantidad de villanos para congelarlos frente a él. Luego con tranquilidad se comenzó a acercar a uno de ellos que tenía la cara descubierta por del hielo.

 **-¿C-Como es que este mocoso nos hizo esto?-** , preguntaba el villano con una mirada atemorizada y apenas manteniéndose consciente mientras sentía que su temperatura corporal disminuía.

 **-¿E-Eres realmente un niño?-** , preguntó villano para luego desmayarse antes de que Todoroki le fuera a interrogar.

 **(En un principio pensé que nos atacarían con toda su elite y que nos sobrepasarían en número…)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad recordando el primer impacto que dieron los villanos al aparecer del portal.

Luego dos enemigos iban en dirección al chico desde distintas direcciones queriendo tomarle desprevenido. Uno equipado con un cuchillo y otro con una lanza, ambos fueron víctimas del hielo de Shoto que con facilidad esquivó la lanza para tomarla del mango para congelarla a ella y al villano, mientras hacía eso congelada el suelo para detener al villano del cuchillo e inmovilizarlo.

 **(Pero creo que me equivoque, estos son solo un montón de basura)** , dijo Todoroki mientras que se acercaba a uno de los villanos que comenzaba a tener escarcha en el rostro.

 **-Hey, ya que voy a ser un héroe quiero evitar alguna acción cruel en lo posible-** , decía el joven con calma para después proceder a descongelar un poco al villano.

 **-¿Cuál es la carta que tienen para matar a All Might?, ¿Cuál es su plan para hacerlo?-** , se preguntaba Todoroki con mucha intriga pero con una expresión calmada. Como era posible que estos villanos de bajo poder llegaran a hacer algo contra el símbolo de la paz. Los únicos que se veían fuertes eran el villano espectro, el peliceleste y el monstruo negro.

* * *

 _ ***Zona Montañosa***_

En la zona montañosa, Momo y Kyouka se mantenían a la defensiva ante los ataques de los villanos. Denki por su parte esquivaba con algo de dificultad mientras que en ocasiones utilizaba sus manos para dañar a algunos enemigos.

Denki se agachó rápidamente para esquivar un golpe de un villano grande y fornido para después electrocutarlo.

 **-Que miedo, ¡¿vieron eso?!-** , preguntó Kaminari con algo de miedo a Jirou que en esos momentos se encontraba defendiéndose con su espada de dos villanos que la estaban acorralando pero con habilidad logró superarlos de un corte.

 **-¡Casi parto al otro lado, estos tipos van en serio!-** , exclamó el rubio pensando en que esos villanos de verdad les querían muertos. De fondo esta Momo dándole batalla a 5 enemigos con un bastón y un escudo.

 **-Deja de estar lloriqueando y piensa en como deshacernos de todos estos tipos-** , respondía Kyouka con algo de molestia mientras que se pegaba de espaldas con Momo y el rubio tipo eléctrico.

 **-Entonces por lo menos denme un arma-** , dijo Kaminari exigiendo un arma con la cual defenderse, ambas tenían pero él tenía que apañárselas con las manos y su Quirk.

 **-Tienes un Quirk eléctrico, ¿no?, ¡entonces apúrate y electrocútalos con un impactrueno!-** , exclamó Kyouka señalando a los villanos y causando que Kaminari sintiera una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Solo puedo descargar mi electricidad, no controlarla, les daría a ustedes también si llegó a hacer algo-** , dijo Denki explicando que su electricidad les afectaría a ellas indiscriminadamente si lo activa en área.

 **-Además que aunque pida ayuda hay una interferencia, ¡por lo que yo cuento con ustedes!-** , decía Kaminari con una sonrisa confiando en sus compañeras mientras que con un pulgar apuntaba la radio en su oído.

 **-Pues entonces servirás como escudo humano-** , dijo Kyouka con una leve sonrisa maliciosa para luego darle una patada a Kaminari hacia uno de los villanos.

 **-¡Es que eres idiota…-** , decía Kaminari sorprendido para luego toparse con el villano, al tocarle le dio un shock al enemigo debido a que su cuerpo estaba generando electricidad.

 **-Un momento, ¡lo hice, la verdad es que soy fuerte!-** , exclamaba Kaminari lleno de emoción al ver que logró derrotar al villano con solo tocarlo. Luego procedió a hacer lo mismo con varios a su alrededor.

Luego Kyouka conecto uno de los amplificadores de sus oídos se conectaran a las bocinas que tenía en sus piernas para provocar una gran onda sonora que golpeo a dos villanos mandándolos contra Kaminari resultando electrocutados. Su Quirk era "Heartphone Jack", el cual le permite amplificar y enviar ondas de sonido a través de sus parlantes, también puede recibir señales de radio.

Momo por su parte uso su Quirk para crear una red de captura para atrapar a un villano y luego procedió a golpearlo con su bastón y así mandarlo contra Kaminari obteniendo el mismo resultado.

 **-Deberían de tomarse esta pelea enserio, al mínimo error estamos acabados-** , dijo Momo con una expresión seria mientras que se pegaba de espaldas con Jirou.

 **-Lo siento, pensé que Kaminari seria de ayuda por el momento-** , respondió Kyouka con una leve sonrisa de lado para luego proceder a atacar con su espada a un villano que se le había acercado.

 **-Está bien, aunque me pregunto que hubiera hecho Izuku-kun con su Red Volt-** , decía Momo con algo de preocupación mientras que pensaba en como estaría actuando el peliverde con su Quirk eléctrico para ayudar. Dejó eso de lado para comenzar a preguntarse cómo estará el peliverde en toda esa situación, seguramente bien pero eso no quitaba su preocupación.

Después que alejó a 3 villanos con su bastón se agachó con Kyouka mientras que comenzaba a crear algo.

 **-Toma tiempo crear algo de gran tamaño…-** , dijo la pelinegra con una mirada concentrada para que después de unos momentos en su espalda se formara un gran bulto que rompió su traje y se reveló como una gran sabana la cual cubrió a ambas chicas.

 **-Es una capa aislante de 100 milímetros de grosor, ya sabes que hacer-** , dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa al rubio eléctrico, el cual al instante comprendió a que se refería la pelinegra.

 **-Entendido vicepresidenta-** , accedió Kaminari con una sonrisa confiada y con su cuerpo procediendo a crear una gran cantidad de chispas eléctricas para luego fijar su vista en el gran número de villanos a su alrededor.

 **-¡GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!-** , gritó el rubio con fuerza al momento de generar una indecente cantidad de energía que la cual cubrió gran parte del área en la que estaba para terminar electrocutando a todos los villanos de alrededor.

 **-Estoy preocupada por los demás, de cualquier forma nos uniremos pronto a ellos-** , decía Momo con calma desde debajo de la capa mientras pensaba en sus compañeros, en sus amigos pero sobre todo en el peliverde que ocupaba sus pensamientos. Luego giró la vista a ver a Jirou y encontrarla con los ojos abiertos y cubriéndose la boca.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Kyouka?-** , preguntó Momo con intriga por la expresión de su amiga.

 **-¡Tu traje se ha roto!-** , exclamó Kyouka con sorpresa mientras señalaba el área del pecho de la pelinegra. Ante esto momo baja la mirada y nota que efectivamente la zona superior de su cuerpo estaba completamente descubierta, sobre todo sus pechos.

 **-A-Aunque pueda generarla de nuevo es muy vergonzoso-** , decía Momo al momento de cubrirse sus pechos con las manos mientras que comenzaba a crear su ropa.

 **-¡HEY Kaminari, ni se atrevas a mirar para acá!-** , gritó Kyouka al rubio de tipo eléctrico que estaba comenzando a caminar. Pero notó que este pasó de largo de ellas para continuar caminando causando intriga en las chicas que se fijaron bien.

 **-Hey, hey, hey…hey-** , decía Kaminari una y otra vez en bucle con una cara de idiota mientras que con los pulgares levantados y con un hilo de sangre descendiendo por su nariz caminaba sin rumbo. Su Quirk era "Electrification", el cual se explica solo pero cuando llega a un límite de Watts causa que su cerebro sufra un corto circuito y en consecuencia se vuelva descerebrado por un tiempo.

 **-Es una suerte que ese idiota no te esté viendo-** , dijo Kyouka con alivio mientras que salía de la capa para ver como el rubio seguía caminando con la cara de idiota diciendo "Hey, hey, hey"

 **(Como hubiera reaccionado Izuku-kun)** , pensaba Momo para sí misma con un sonrojo en su cara mientras que trataba de imaginar cómo hubiera reaccionado el peliverde si la hubiera visto. Le avergonzaba enormemente la idea pero en pequeña medida pensaba que sería satisfactorio ser mirada por Izuku. El solo imaginar su reacción era extraño pero a la vez gratificante.

 **-¿Qué te pasa Yaoyorozu?, te has puesto roja-** , dijo Jirou con intriga viendo la expresión apenada de la pelinegra mientras que esta ya vestía su traje de héroe pero aun así seguía cubriéndose los pechos con pena y un sonrojo.

 **-¡N-Nada!-** , contestó Momo avergonzada despertando de sus penosos pensamientos para salir de la capa de aislamiento.

Lo que ellas dos no notaron es que una mano salió del suelo a la lejanía mientras que Denki le pasaba por el lado.

* * *

 _ ***Zona de Derrumbes***_

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Katsuki en la zona de derrumbes produjo una gran explosión que mando a 4 villanos contra una pared mientras que de fondo Kirishima peleaba contra un villano con un tubo en la mano. El pelirrojo detuvo el golpe con un brazo endurecido y afilado para luego darle un derechazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Toga por su parte estaba saltando por la habitación dándoles varias patadas a los villanos que aún se mantenían consientes para después librarse con una patada de uno grande que tenía unas cadenas en sus manos.

 **-¿Estos eran todos?, eran demasiado débiles-** , decía Toga con algo de decepción en su voz mientras que se mantenía parada sobre el rostro del villano al que acababa de derrotar.

 **-¡Yo iba a decir eso chica bollos!-** , exclamó Bakugou molesto debido a que la rubia le acababa de robar las palabras de la boca.

 **-Muy bien, ahora vayamos a salvar a los otros, si estamos aquí eso significa que el resto también está en USJ-** , decía Kirishima con una leve sonrisa viendo a ambos rubios mientras que desactivaba el endurecimiento en sus dos brazos.

 **-Tienes razón, estoy preocupada por los que tienen Quirks menos ofensivos para combates-** , comentaba Toga con un tono serio mientras volteaba a ver a Kirishima, era preocupante lo que podía llegar a sucederles a sus amigos que no podían defenderse bien contra estos villanos.

 **-Vayan si quieran, yo voy a matar a esa puerta de teletransportacion-** , dijo Bakugou con una mirada seria mientras se daba la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse.

 **-¿Huh?, al parecer vas a seguir comportándote como un niño pequeño-** , decía Toga con un tono burlón y una sonrisa juguetona mientras veía como el rubio se detuvo.

 **-Cállate, ese tipo es el que trae a los villanos aquí, solo voy a cortar su vía de escape-** , dijo Bakugou con una mirada seria y con un tono analítico mientras volteaba a ver de reojo a la rubia.

 **-Acaban de bajar la guar!-** , exclamaba un villano con apariencia de camaleón mientras aparecía de la nada para atacar a Toga, la cual sin voltear a verle le dio una patada lanzándolo contra Katsuki, el cual con seriedad tomó su rostro con la palma de una mano para producir una explosión dejando al villano inconsciente.

 **-De verdad que son molestos, aunque si estos debiluchos fueron asignado a nosotros entonces los demás deben de estarles dando una paliza-** , decía Toga con los ojos cerrados levantando sus hombros pensando en que estos villanos eran dificultad súper fácil, sus amigos y menos Izuku perderían contra esos enclenques.

 **-Ese tiempo de reacción estuvo increíble Himiko-san, de cualquier forma puede que ambos tengan razón, ir a por ese villano y confiar en nuestros amigos es lo que podemos hacer-** , dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa determinada mientras que pensaba en que las palabras de ambos rubios eran ciertas.

 **-De cualquier manera no espere que estuvieras tan calmado Bakugou, siempre pensé que eras como…-** , comentó Kirishima con asombro por haber visto esa faceta del rubio explosivo. Luego procedió a imaginarse a Katsuki con grandes colmillos y una sonrisa enorme y malvada.

 **-¡MUÉRETE, MUÉRETE, MUERETEEE!-** , exclamaba Kirishima con fuerza y furia tratando de imitar la expresión que se estaba imaginando de Bakugou, causando que Toga comenzara a reír y que Katsuki se molestara.

 **-¡SIEMPRE ESTOY CALMADO BASTARDOS DEBILUCHOS!-** , gritó Bakugou con la misma expresión que estaba haciendo Kirishima mientras que producía algunas explosiones, esto solo causó que Toga y Kirishima rieran aún más.

 **-HAHAHA, es igualito, HAHAHA-** , se reía Toga muy divertida ante la imitación del pelirrojo y la reacción del rubio cenizo. De verdad que molestar al rival de Izuku era muy divertido para Toga.

 **-Tch, ya me voy-** , murmulló Bakugou con molestia e irritado para girarse dándoles las espalda a esos dos molestos y luego preceder a retirarse.

 **-Espera Bakugou-** , dijo Kirishima deteniendo a Katsuki, el cual le volteó a ver de reojo con seriedad.

 **-Te acompañare, ¡confiar en tus compañeros es muy varonil Bakugou!-** , exclamó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa entusiasta y emocionada mientras que chocaba sus dos puños endurecidos.

En eso Toga les pasa por el lado para acercarse a la salida dándoles la espalda.

 **-Yo los sigo, me enojó ese tipo del portal cuando me separó de Izuku-kun y mis amigos-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada por darle su merecido a ese villano del portal que le había separado del peliverde y sus amigas.

 **-Hagan lo que quieran seguramente ese bastardo de Deku estará también allí-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad y algo de molestia mientras que desviaba la mirada a otro lado.

 **-¿Por qué crees eso Bakugou?-** , preguntó el pelirrojo con intriga mientras que volvía sus puños a la normalidad. Toga solo volteó a ver de reojo al rubio cenizo con curiosidad.

 **-Pues ese maldito seguramente vaya a querer luchar de una vez contra los peces gordos después de librarse de estas basuras-** , respondió Bakugou con una mirada fiera mientras que le daba una patada a uno de los villanos que estaba en su camino.

 **-Es algo típico en Izuku-kun, estoy segura de que ahora está luchando por todos nosotros** -, comentó Toga con una alegre sonrisa de alegría y emoción debido a que lo dicho por Katsuki era lo más seguro, su amigo peliverde era esa clase de persona que aun en estas situaciones se preocupa por el resto.

 **-Tch, yo no necesito su ayuda-** , dijo Bakugou con molestia chasqueando con la lengua queriendo rechazar la supuesta ayuda de su rival. Toga y Kirishima solo sonrieron ante esto para comenzar a dirigirse junto con el rubio cenizo a la salida de su zona.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala Principal de USJ***_

De nuevo en la entrada con Lida, Uraraka, Trece y el resto. El pelinegro de lentes y el resto seguía luchando contra Kurogiri buscando darle la oportunidad a él para escapar y buscar ayuda.

 **-Black Hole es un Quirk que absorbe todo y lo convierte en polvo-** , decía Kurogiri con calma mientras que era absorbido por el Quirk del profesional que seguía apuntándole con su dedo.

 **-Debo reconocer que es increíble, sin embargo Trece, eres un héroe rescatista, ¡tu experiencia en combate es inferior a los héroes normales!-** , exclamó Kurogiri para después crear detrás de Trece un portal haciendo que al profesional le empezara a absorber su propio Quirk.

 **-¡Una puerta dimensional!-** , dijo Trece sorprendido y asustado por todos sus alumnos que estaban viendo como él se comenzaba a romper a causa de su propio Quirk.

 **-Ahora te volverás a ti mismo en polvo, ¿irónico, no?-** , comentó Kurogiri con un tono jocoso e irónico mientras que veía como el héroe caía de rodillas mientras que seguía con su Quirk activado.

 **-M-Me tiene…-** , decía Trece al momento de dejar de usar Black Hole para caerse por los daños que había recibido. Ante esto todos los alumnos se preocuparon pero debían de ordenar sus prioridades si querían que su profesor recibiera ayuda.

 **-¡Lida, corre rápido!-** , exclamó Sero con fuerza a Lida queriendo que este escapara.

 **-Maldición, lo siento…-** , se disculpó Lida sintiéndose fatal por dejarlos para después comenzar a correr en dirección a la salida luchando contra sus principios.

 **-Solo estamos esperando a All Might, si vienen otros profesores entonces será más difícil para nosotros-** , decía Kurogiri con calma intentando detener al pelinegro de lentes mientras que este frenaba al ver al villano. Pero luego aparece Shouji utilizando sus brazos para atrapar al villano y darle espacio a su compañero.

 **-¡Vete rápido!-** , exclamó Shouji con fuerza mientras sentía que no podría aguantar por mucho al villano. Lida con determinación comenzó a correr nuevamente mientras que apretaba los dientes.

 **-Que imprudentes…¡desaparece!-** , exclamó Kurogiri zafándose del agarre del Shouji para luego volver a lanzarse hacia Lida queriendo eliminarlo, pero por su descuido no notó que una castaña había encontrado su punto débil, causando que antes de que llegara al chico sintiera que estaba flotando.

 **-No sé cómo funciona la teoría de esto, pero si llevas esto puesto…-** , decía Uraraka seriedad mientras que tenía sujeta las placas de metal que protegía al espectro con sus manos activando su Quirk para quitarle la gravedad.

 **-¡Entonces tienes un cuerpo físico!-** , exclamó Ochako para luego alzar al villano en el aire para dejarlo flotando causando sorpresa en el villano.

 **-Oh no, ¡mi cuerpo!-** , decía Kurogiri al sentir que estaba siendo elevado en el aire sin poder regresar a tierra.

 **-¡Ve Lida-kun!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con una sonrisa a su amigo de lentes, el cual le asintió con una leve sonrisa para comenzar a correr más rápido hacia la salía. Aun así Kurogiri desde el aire trató de lanzarse hacia Lida pero…

 **-¡No te dejare!-** , exclamó Sero al momento de utilizar sus cintas hacia la parte metálica del villano para que se adhiera y así retenerlo deteniendo su avance hasta Lida. Luego le dio unas cintas a Satou y a Shouji que luego tiraron con fuerza para alejarlo del chico de lentes, el cual llegó a las puertas de USJ para abrirlas rápidamente y luego salir.

 **-¡ENGINE BOOST!-** , gritó Lida con una sonrisa desafiante en el momento aumentar su velocidad en sus piernas para luego salir corriendo lo más rápido que podía en dirección a la academia.

 **-Va a llamar ayuda…-** , decía el espectro al ver que el pelinegro había podido salir de USJ. Ya era prácticamente seguro de que iba a pedir ayuda y los refuerzos llegarían pronto.

 **-Es Game Over** -, dijo Kurogiri con algo de frustración pues ya era su derrota. Pero aun si llegaban refuerzos la pelea no había terminado para nadie, solo estaba más cerca de su desenlace.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue la esperada primera parte del ataque de los villanos al USJ. De verdad que dure mucho para subir este capítulo pero que puedo decir, estaba ocupado.

Ahora ya pudimos ver como se desenvolvieron las cosas en este capítulo, el ataque de la liga de los villanos y el desempeño de todos los alumnos contra ellos. Sobre todo las acciones de Izuku ante los villanos. La verdad es que me gustó mucho imaginarme a Izuku encima de las escaleras con la gran sombre que es producto de Fear Alpha asustando a los villanos.

Pero lo que yo pienso que me gustó escribir más es la parte donde Izuku da el Storm Smash al agua. Me pareció que unir la electricidad de Red Volt, el aire de Pulse y el agua de Poseidón harían una buena combinación para hacer un ataque aplastante con forma de torbellino. Es que imaginarme como Izuku literalmente les golpeaba con un torbellino me atrajo mucho y así lo hice. Que conste que Izuku solo puede controlar el agua y respirar bajo ella sin sentir la presión, no generarla.

También es que cada vez me entretengo más escribiendo los variados usos que le da Izuku a sus Quirks, como es el pilar de Frost que hizo para que Tsuyu y Mineta aterrizaran una vez estuvieran a salvo del Storm Smash. Ahora se agragan a Beast y Poseidón en la gran variedad de Quirks que tiene Izuku, espero que algunos mas ademas de mi estén llevando la cuenta.

Tengo que aclarar algo, y es que la sombra o silueta de All For One no fue a causa de Fear Alpha, no diré más nada para que todos saquen sus propias conclusiones.

Creo que ya no tengo nada más que agregar, por lo que comenten si les ha gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo donde será el enfrentamiento contra Shigaraki y Nomu junto con la llegada de unos poderosos refuerzos a USJ…Sayonara.


	9. Entity, el Salvador y el Verdugo

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, comienzo pidiendo disculpas por la demora, tuve varios inconvenientes con la hora de tocar el archivo por lo que dure un tiempo hasta que por fin logre subirlo a la página. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : gracias y un saludo para ti también.

 **SpartanV626** : pues a ti si te permito escribir Like.

 **Shadowsouls1** : soy un poquito cabron por dejarlo allí, lo admito. En este capítulo se cumple tu deseo, espero que te guste la pelea contra Nomu y por supuesto que no voy a dejar la historia.

 **bladetri** : los astros se alinearon para que por fin el mítico bladetri escribiera algo diferente. Mis felicitaciones para ti y espero llegar a ver otra variación de "like XD" en futuros Reviews.

 **EquilibriuM-Senpai** : gracias y me esforzare por seguir como hasta ahora.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 9: Entity, el Salvador y el Verdugo**_

La clase 1-A había hecho una excursión escolar a USJ que estaría coordinada por Aizawa, Trece y All Might, pero repentinamente USJ fue invadido por la Liga de Villanos que tenían el objetivo de matar a al símbolo de la paz. Para mala suerte de ellos el plan no estaba yendo según lo planeado, All Might no estaba en el recinto y Aizawa junto con Izuku comenzaron el ataque contra los villanos mientras que Trece se encargaría de sacarlos a todos. Debido a la intervención de Kurogiri todos los alumnos terminaron desplegados por todo USJ en una batalla de distintos frentes entre alumnos y los villanos.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku cerca del centro de USJ***_

Ahora particularmente nos encontramos con Izuku junto con Tsuyu y Mineta que hasta hace unos pocos minutos acababan de superar su primer reto donde Izuku con su Storm Smash y las esferas de Mineta incapacitaron a los villanos.

Ahora ese grupo liderado por nuestro peliverde trajeado estaba en la orilla del agua a una considerable distancia del centro de USJ donde en estos momentos su profesor Aizawa estaba dándole batalla a los numerosos villanos que le rodeaban.

 **-Ey Midoriya, ¿nosotros estamos aquí solo para ver, verdad?-** , preguntaba Mineta con algo de nervios mientras que se giraba a ver a Izuku que estaba mirando con seriedad como su maestro pelinegro estaba luchando solo.

 **-Ustedes no pueden quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, cuando vean una oportunidad escapen hacia la salida con el resto-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando a Tsuyu y a Mineta para después salir del agua con las manos en los bolsillos dándoles la espalda.

 **-¿Y tú que harás Midoriya-kun?, no estarás planeando…-** , decía Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mientras observaba como el peliverde se estaba comenzando a encaminar hacia los villanos y por consiguiente a donde estaba Aizawa.

 **-Tengo que ayudar a Aizawa-Sensei, aunque no lo parezca está teniendo problemas y tengo un mal presentimiento con ese villano de las manos-** , contestó Izuku con una mirada seria y el ceño fruncido viendo como Aizawa estaba manteniendo a raya a los villanos con cierta dificultad además del hecho de que se mostraba cansado.

 **-¡N-No puedes ir tu solo a luchar contra villanos de verdad!-** , exclamó Mineta con pánico y exasperado mientras que observaba como su compañero trajeado seguía dándole la espalda inmutable ante sus palabras.

 **-No se preocupen por mí, por favor pónganse a salvo-** , dijo Izuku al momento de mirarles por encima del hombro con una sonrisa amable y alegre causando que Tsuyu y Mineta abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

Luego de eso Izuku comenzó a caminar con las manos en sus bolsillos en dirección a su maestro y los villanos mientras que su expresión se mostraba enojada y llena de furia teniendo planeado hacer pagar a todos esos villanos que se atrevieron a invadirles.

* * *

 _ ***En el Centro de USJ***_

Mientras tanto con Aizawa en la mencionada zona donde se encontraba el mayor número de villanos. El pelinegro con rapidez y habilidad esquivaba los variados y peligrosos ataques enemigos mientras que contraatacaba con velocidad envolviéndolos en sus cintas para después rematar con un combo de golpes y patadas.

Esquivó con un salto un golpe lateral que estaba dirigido a su torso y con velocidad enrolló con sus cintas la cabeza del robusto villano para jalarlo hacia sí y terminar con una potente patada con ambas piernas que mandó al villano contra el suelo.

En medio del conflicto pudo notar como algo hacia acto de presencia, paseaba su mirada entre los villanos que le estaban rodeando y descubrió que era alguien lo que se estaba acercando, alguien peligroso sin duda.

Era el villano peliceleste de las manos que estaba corriendo hacia Aizawa con una de sus manos extendidas hacia al profesional pelinegro.

 **-¿El jefe final?, es demasiado pronto-** , dijo Aizawa con algo de molestia para después lanzar sus cintas en dirección al peliceleste que las eludió con rapidez mientras atrapaba algunas.

 **-23 segundos-** , murmuraba Shigaraki con una mirada desquiciada en su rostro mientras que seguía avanzando hacia Aizawa, el cual no se quedó atrás y también emprendió la marcha contra el peliceleste.

 **-24…25 segundos-** , seguía contando Shigaraki con calma hasta que llegó el momento en que casi se encuentran ambos, por lo que extendió una de sus manos para agarrar a Aizawa que con velocidad se agachó para propinarle un codazo al estómago del villano.

 **-26 segundos-** , dijo Shigaraki con una mirada maniaca desvelando que con su otra mano logró atrapar el codo de Aizawa antes de que este lograra entrar en contacto con su cuerpo.

 **-Maldito-** , gruñó Aizawa con molestia al momento en que su largo cabello volvía a ser lacio otra vez dejando de levitar mientras que el villano mantenía su agarre en su codo.

 **-Es difícil darse cuenta cuando te estas moviendo mucho, pero hay un pequeño momento donde tu cabello cae y en ese momento cierras los ojos-** , decía Shigaraki mirando al héroe profesional llamando su atención y causando que este ensanche un poco los ojos.

Mientras tanto el codo del pelinegro comenzó a sufrir daño comenzando a agrietarse llamando la atención de Aizawa, el cual luego levantó la mirada a Shigaraki mirando su único ojo descubierto que estaba lleno de locura y demencia.

 **-No deberías sobre exigirte Eraser Head-** , dijo Shigaraki con su mirada psicópata acompañada de una sonrisa. La camisa en la zona del codo estaba rota mientras que la piel del pelinegro mostraba tener grietas fragmentándose y la zona que tenía la mano del villano se había tornado roja debido a que sus músculos estaban al descubierto.

Aizawa con dolor le dio un rápido golpe a Shigaraki para luego tomar distancia con un gran salto mientras que se tomaba del hombro.

 **(Mi codo se está desarmando, ¿es ese su Quirk?)** , se preguntaba Aizawa con molestia mientras observaba su dañado codo y el resto de su brazo ahora completamente inútil a causa del Quirk del peliceleste.

La verdad no tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, dado que seguía siendo asediado por un gran número de villanos y en una gran exhibición de reflejos evitó el ataque por la espalda de un villano para contraatacarle con una patada en el estómago. Luego observó cómo se acercaban más villanos al ataque por lo que se vio obligado a esquivar todos estos.

Una vez que los ataques hacia él pararon, el pelinegro se quedó parado viendo a su alrededor la multitud de villanos que ya estaban listos para seguirle atacando. El profesional con el ceño fruncido daba sonoras bocanadas de aire debido a la fatiga mientras observaba como su brazo estaba seriamente dañado y estaba colgando completamente inútil.

 **-Desde que desaparecieron esas copias el trabajo ha estado aumentando, ¿no?-** , comentó Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa viendo al profesional que la estaba pasando mal. Al principio cuando luchaba e conjunto con las dos copias del mocoso peliverde tenían superioridad debido a su coordinación y habilidad, pero ahora que toda la carga recaía en él era inevitable que terminara así.

 **-Tu Quirk no está hecho para luchar contra grupos numerosos, verdad?, para lo que eres bueno es para ataques cuerpo a cuerpo después de un ataque sorpresa-** , decía Shigaraki con tono de burla mientras observaba como Aizawa respiraba pesadamente mientras evitaba uno que otro ataque dirigido hacia él. Detrás de Shigaraki se mantenía Nomu con una mirada perdida mientras que daba pequeñas respiraciones dando la imagen de ser un verdadero monstruo.

 **-Aun con todo eso saltaste al campo, ¿acaso fue para darle seguridad a esos mocosos?, eres genial-** , dijo el peliceleste con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro causando que Aizawa apretara los dientes molesto para después con sus cintas atrapar a un villano para lanzarlo con la inercia hacia un grupo de 4 que estaban a punto de atacarle por la espalda. Luego eludió un golpe hacia su cabeza agachándose y desde abajo le propinó una fuerte patada en la mandíbula al villano mandándolo al aire.

Una vez que se tomó distancia afiló la mirada hacia el villano de las manos para después comenzar a correr hacia él queriendo cobrarse el daño de su brazo.

 **-Y solo para tu información, héroe…-** , comenzaba a hablar Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa escalofriante mientras que extendía sus brazos a los lados esperando que el héroe se acercara.

Luego en tan solo un momento Aizawa sintió una presencia detrás suyo por lo que con rapidez se giró hacia atrás observando al monstruo negro que hasta hace unos momentos estaba detrás del peliceleste.

 **-Yo no soy el jefe final-** , terminó de decir Shigaraki formando una sonrisa sádica y malévola mientras que Nomu dirigía una de sus grandes manos hacia el profesional que no podía rivalizar con su velocidad.

 **POW PAM PAM PAM**

Era horrible el hecho de que segundos después las gafas de Aizawa salieron volando en el aire junto con sangre mientras el mencionado sentía una inmensa cantidad de dolor al ser sometido por el monstruo que con una fuerza descomunal le estaba comenzando a doblar el brazo.

 **KRASH CRACK CRACK**

Tsuyu y Mineta que con sigilo se dirigían a la salida pudieron ver con horror como su profesor estaba acostado en el suelo con mucha sangre descendiendo de su cabeza mientras que su brazo sano ya estaba roto por el impensable agarre de Nomu que se encontraba encima de él.

 **-Puedes eliminar Quirks, algo útil pero no impresionante, ante la desbordante y pura fuerza bruta eres como alguien sin Quirk, un débil Mukosei-** , decía Shigaraki con un tono superior y psicópata mientras que con su ojo descubierto observaba como el profesional en cuestión de segundos se encontraba completamente a la merced de Nomu.

Aizawa simplemente le ignoró para después dirigir su mirada hacia el monstruo para activar su Quirk, pero lo que no esperaba es que…

 **¡CRACK!**

Ese condenado Nomu le había roto completamente el brazo izquierdo con un aplastante pisotón para que este se quede inerte.

 **-¡AAAAHHHHH!-** , gritó de dolor Aizawa causando que Mineta y Tsuyu se quedaran petrificados del miedo y el pánico dado que su maestro estaba siendo torturado ante sus propios ojos.

 **(Es demasiado fuerte, es como si rompiera una pequeña ramita)** , pensaba Aizawa con el ceño fruncido y adolorido al ver su brazo roto bajo el gran pie de Nomu, que se mantenía con esa mirada perdida y bizca mientras que seguía con sus intimidantes respiraciones.

 **(Estoy seguro de que active mi Quirk, si este monstruo es así de fuerte normalmente entonces es tan poderoso como All Might)** , pensó Eraser Head con algo de temor ante el monstruo que podía bien ser la carta secreta que tenían los villanos para matar a All Might. Luego dicho monstruo le tomó de la cabeza con fuerza alzándolo un poco para después…

 **PAM PAM POW**

Su cabeza estaba siendo golpeada contra el suelo con fuerza causándole aún más dolor dado que el suelo se estaba comenzando a agrietar con cada choque. Shigaraki veía esto complacido mientras que Nomu no cedía hasta que se escuchó…

 **¡BOOOMM!**

Una gran explosión llamó la atención de Shigaraki, Nomu, Aizawa, Tsuyu y Mineta que giraron a ver el origen y se toparon con una imagen desconcertante.

Se estaba acercando lentamente Izuku con una mirada asesina y gélida mientras que detrás de él eran visibles un gran número de villanos inconscientes en el suelo sufriendo algunos espasmos mientras que los residuos de los rayos rojos de Red Volt daban a entender que el peliverde los incapacitó a todos con su Quirk de electricidad.

 **-Ya déjalo en paz-** , dijo Izuku con un tono serio y amenazante sin perder su aire de tranquilidad que resultaba intimidante ante los villanos comunes que le veían. Su marcha dictaba una sentencia de dolor dado que los villanos que siquiera estaban a unos metros de él caían al suelo luego de soltar un sonoro grito de agonía.

 **-El chico de antes ha vuelto-** , comentó Shigaraki con algo de molestia ante la presencia del chico que a simple vista no era común. De cualquier manera solo se quedó parado observando como el peliverde se acercaba a Nomu que hasta el momento había dejado a Aizawa en paz.

 **-¿Acaso piensa que puede hacer algo contra Nomu?-** , se preguntó Shigaraki con una sonrisa burlona queriendo ver el rostro de dolor y agonía del mocoso peliverde.

Nomu por su parte levantó del cráneo a Aizawa ante los ojos de Izuku causando que este gruñera lleno de ira perdiéndose en su furia. Nomu estaba a punto de incrustar el cráneo del herido profesor en el suelo, pero…

 **-He dicho…-** , murmuró Izuku con la mirada hacia abajo y con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello mientras extendía su mano hacia Nomu.

Todo sucedió muy rápido durante los siguientes segundos. Del suelo cerca de Nomu salió una gran estaca de hielo que atravesó el pecho del mencionado mientras que por medio del hielo los rayos de Red Volt entraban en contacto con el monstruoso Nomu que comenzó a retorcerse mientras gruñía liberando a Aizawa de su agarre.

 **-¿P-Pero qué coño?!-** , preguntó Shigaraki notablemente impactado perdiendo la compostura dando unos pasos hacia atrás al ver el repentino ataque del peliverde.

 **-Que lo dejes en paz-** , terminó de decir Izuku levantando un poco la mirada desvelando uno de sus ojos que por momentos se iluminó con un destello verde. Luego chasqueó los dedos de la mano que tenía extendida causando que la estaca de hielo aumentara su largo y así que Nomu fuera elevado en el aire mientras que los rayos de Red Volt hacían que este se retorciera de dolor.

Luego la estaca que seguía en el pecho de Nomu se expandió liberando pinchos a su alrededor que salieron por las costillas, pecho, abdomen y espalda del monstruo que soltó un sonoro grito de dolor.

 **¡RRRAAARRRRGGHHHH!**

Fue el grito de Nomu que por segundos predomino en todo el recinto pudiendo ser audibles por todo USJ causando que más de uno se preguntaran que clase de bestia estaba liberando tal sonido y qué demonios lo estaba lastimando.

Izuku con una mirada seria se acercaba caminando hacia su herido profesor que se encontraba en un estado deplorable por culpa del maldito monstruo, el cual una vez terminó de gritar comenzó a golpear la estaca sin importarle el dolor del hielo dentro suyo causando que se destruyera y que por acto siguiente Nomu cayera al suelo levantando polvo.

 **-¿Midoriya?, ¿cuándo fue que…?-** , preguntaba Aizawa con notable sorpresa al ver que su alumno peliverde se acercaba a él después de haber atacado con facilidad al monstruo que hace tan solo unos segundos le tenía completamente oprimido.

Izuku se paró frente a su maestro mirando a Shigaraki con la intención de protegerlo, Tsuyu y Mineta por su parte se estaban acercando por el rastro de villanos inconscientes que dejó Izuku para auxiliar a su herido profesor que necesitaba tratamiento médico lo más rápido posible.

 **-Ese ataque fue sorprendente, pero no creas que derrotaras a Nomu solo con eso-** , dijo Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa recuperando la calma mientras que detrás de él era visible como Nomu se estaba regenerando de las heridas infringidas por el peliverde sin dificultad alguna y sin mostrar alguna clase de dolor al quitarse los trozos de hielo de su interior.

 **-Shigaraki Tomura-** , dijo una voz proveniente de un vórtice que se estaba formando al lado de Shigaraki y de este emergió Kurogiri, quien hasta hace unos momentos se las arregló para escapar de los alumnos en la entrada que habían descubierto su cuerpo físico.

 **(¿Él es Shigaraki Tomura?, ¿el mismo que ese maldito menciono?)** , se preguntó Izuku poniendo una expresión pensativa mientras que se tomaba del mentón recordando haber oído ese nombre de All For One cuando este estaba en sus últimos momentos, seguramente este podía ser su hijo o algo así y esa idea no le gustaba en absoluto.

 **-Kurogiri, ¿ya mataste a trece?-** , preguntó Shigaraki con calma volteando a ver a Kurogiri mientras que Izuku estaba atentó a su conversación.

 **-Logré dejarlo fuera de combate, pero por desgracia los estudiantes unieron fuerzas y uno logró escapar-** , respondió Kurogiri con algo de frustración en su voz recordando como Lida había escapado de USJ para llamar ayuda profesional.

 **-¿Huh?-** , Shigaraki comenzó a rascarse la yugular de manera errática mientras que comenzaba a temblar pareciendo que estaba aguantándose la ira. Mientras se seguía rascando el cuello tenía su otra mano en la cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza en señal de derrota y frustración.

 **-Kurogiri… ¡créeme que si no fueras un puerta de teletransportación ya te estaría haciendo pedazos!-** , exclamó el peliceleste con enojo en su tono mientras que se rascaba el cuello con aun más fuerza que antes. Luego de unos segundos de histeria se comenzó a calmar mientras que un villano común se acercaba captando la atención de Izuku y Aizawa causando que ambos abrieran los ojos.

El villano llevaba a Kaminari y Kyouka apenas conscientes del cuello de sus camisas mientras los arrastraba, con su otro brazo jalaba el pelo de Yaoyorozu que apretaba los dientes adolorida viéndose obligada a seguirle el paso al villano. Numerosas heridas estaban en el cuerpo de los tres estudiantes causando que Aizawa se enojara, que Tsuyu se preocupara, que Mineta se horrorizara pero sobretodo que Izuku estuviera ardiendo de ira.

 **-Oiga jefe, logré derrotar a tres estudiantes y los traje conmigo-** , dijo villano con una sonrisa maliciosa viendo a Shigaraki para luego jalarle el pelo a Momo causando que esta liberara un pequeño quejido de dolor y que Izuku comenzara a despedir un aura de peligro y oscuridad que alertó a Aizawa.

 **-Estos puntos vacíos no tienen significado si ya nuestro fracaso está asegurado-** , respondió Shigaraki con desinterés y un aire deprimido mientras que le daba la espalda al villano. Si ya los profesionales estaban de camino entonces ya no podrían matar a All Might, su misión había fracasado miserablemente.

 **-No podemos ganar contra todos los profesionales que vienen, es Game Over…mierda, volvamos a casa-** , decía el peliceleste de mala gana y con molestia mientras veía a Kurogiri, esto causó que Mineta y Tsuyu suspiraran con alivio llamando la atención de Shigaraki a quien se le ocurrió una buena idea, pero antes de que pudiera efectuarla…

 **-Aunque la verdad necesito liberar estrés con estos mocosos-** , decía el villano que tenía capturados a los tres estudiantes con una sonrisa malévola y despreciable causando que cierto peliverde trajeado con un gran número de Quirks mortales perdiera la calma.

 **-Desgraciado…-** , fue el único susurró de Izuku con una voz escalofriante que causó que el villano sintiera un escalofrió en su nuca y espalda mientras comenzaba a sudar frió.

En cuestión de segundos un aura morada rodeo a Kyouka, Kaminari, Momo y el villano tomando desprevenidos a Shigaraki y a Kurogiri que tomaron distancia. Luego Izuku con todo su esfuerzo utilizó su Telekinesis para atraer a los cuatro objetivos que volaron en el aire hacia su dirección.

 **(También tenía un Quirk así, Midoriya es una caja de sorpresas)** , pensaba Aizawa con una leve sonrisa aguantando el dolor mientras observaba como Kyouka y Kaminari eran dejados en el suelo con cuidado al lado suyo.

Izuku no pudo controlar más su Telekinesis y se desactivó causando que Momo y el villano cayeran en su dirección.

 **-¡Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Izuku con una mirada calmada mientras extendía los brazos hacia adelante, Momo entendió el mensaje y se posicionó para caer en los brazos de Izuku mientras que el villano caía en el suelo soltando un gruñido de dolor.

 **-¡MALDITO MOCOSO!, ¡TE VOY A!…-** , exclamaba el villano con furia y rabia mientras se paraba y se dirigía hacia Izuku que tenía en sus brazos a Momo cargándola estilo nupcial mientras esta tenía sus brazos entrelazados alrededor del cuello del peliverde mirando con miedo como se acercaba el villano que les tomó por sorpresa a ella y sus amigos en la zona montañosa.

 **-Te atreviste a dañar a mis amigos, créeme que te vas a arrepentir de eso…-** , dijo Izuku con un tono gélido y de muerte causando que el villano se quede paralizado del miedo al momento de ver como detrás del peliverde era visible la silueta de un demonio mientras que un aura oscura era desprendida del joven quien le miraba como el propio diablo.

 **-¡Vas a sufrir por haber lastimado a Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Izuku con unos ojos serios que desprendieron un destello verde que sorprendió a Momo que fuera de estar intimidada o preocupada, se sentía segura en los fuertes brazos del peliverde que parecía particularmente furioso por el hecho de que ella haya sido lastimada.

Izuku desde su espalda liberó varios ataques del fuego de Inferno que se dirigieron hacia el villano que comenzó a correr despavorido. Fue inútil dado que el fuego llegó con velocidad causando que su ropa y que por consiguiente su piel comenzara a quemarse a causa de las ardientes flamas negras. Luego el villano que estaba gritando de agonía fue rodeado por un cubo de Perfect Cube que rápidamente fue lanzado por Izuku en dirección al agua donde antes estaba el Yate.

Los gritos fueron audibles por otros segundos hasta que no se escucharon más dado que el cubo se había hundido en el agua. No tenía planeado matarlo a pesar de lo que hizo, tan solo lo dejaría al borde de la muerte para luego desactivar Inferno y Perfect Cube para que este fuera arrestado con el resto de villanos en el agua.

Aizawa, Tsuyu y Mineta estaban sorprendidos ante el arrebato de furia de Izuku que se mostró despiadado con el villano que si bien se lo gano, no merecía un trato tan cruel como ser quemado y luego lanzado al agua. Momo por su parte no prestaba atención a esto dado que estaba más pendiente de Izuku que ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro viéndola a ella.

 **-Este estúpido chico…-** , dijo Shigaraki con algo de enojo viendo a Izuku que en estos momentos estaba dejando en el suelo a Momo con delicadeza mientras que Tsuyu y Mineta por fin llegaron allí para ayudar a su profesor y ver el estado de Kaminari y Kyouka que no habían despertado de su inconsciencia.

 **-Me temo que no puedo permitir que te vayas, Shigaraki Tomura-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa calmada y con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras que se paraba para ver a Shigaraki que tenía Kurogiri a su lado y a Nomu que se estaba acercando como si el ataque de Izuku no hubiera pasado.

 **-Resulta que tengo un mensaje para ti-** , continuó Izuku con completa serenidad mientras que comenzaba a caminar en dirección al peliceleste que se intrigó ante las palabras del chico trajeado.

 **-Todavía no sé qué era él para ti, pero lo identifico con el nombre de All For One-** , prosiguió el peliverde con una leve sonrisa de lado viendo a Shigaraki mientras que sacaba las manos de sus bolsillos para ponerlas detrás de su espalda con un porte tranquilo y elegante. Estas palabras causaron que Aizawa ensanchara los ojos reconociendo ese nombre de gran importancia que solo unos pocos conocía, ¿Cómo era posible que Midoriya conociera de su existencia?.

 **-¡¿S-Sensei?!-** , preguntaba Shigaraki con los ojos bien abiertos y dando unos pasos atrás ante la mención de su maestro. **(¿Cómo es posible que un simple niño sabe siquiera de la existencia de Sensei?, ¿Qué está sucediendo?)** , eran las preguntas que se hacia el peliceleste.

 **-¿Así lo llamas?, interesante-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa burlona y una mirada triunfal al ver que el villano había picado. Ahora era verídica la relación entre él y All For One, además de que su relación no puede ser parental por cómo le llama.

 **-¡¿Cómo es que lo conoce un mocoso como tú?!-** , exclamó Shigaraki con molestia y mucha intriga mientras apretaba los puños viendo a Izuku, quien se mantenía sereno y con una leve sonrisa en su rostro recordándole de manera escalofriante a su maestro que siempre tenía ese porte calmado.

 **-Creo que hasta lo conozco mucho más de lo que tú jamás podrías, Shigaraki-kun-** , comentó el peliverde trajeado con una leve sonrisa burlona viendo a Shigaraki mientras que se acercaba paso a paso hacia él causando que Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta y Aizawa se preguntaran que planeaba Izuku.

 **-Me dijo que te dijera que se fue a un lugar muy lejano y que no volverá-** , decía Izuku con desinterés desviando la mirada a un lado para después bostezar provocando la ira de Shigaraki que estaba comenzando a perder los estribos a causa del misterio que representaba Izuku.

 **-¡¿Tienes algo que ver con la desaparición de Sensei?!-** , preguntaba Shigaraki con ansiedad y una mirada de odio mientras se rascaba el cuello con una mano. Su maestro había desaparecido hace casi 2 años dejando nada más una serie de grabaciones que le han ayudado y apoyado hasta el momento, si ese mocoso estaba involucrado tenía que sacarle la información como sea.

 **-No lo sé, tendrás que quedarte para averiguarlo-** , contestó Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado mientras levantaba un poco los hombros como si solo estuviera jugando con Shigaraki. Su objetivo era el de proteger a sus amigos, y eso se plantaba a largo plazo, por lo que si quería evitar pérdidas a futuro tenía que encargarse de Shigaraki Tomura siendo posiblemente un discípulo de All For One y de la liga de villanos.

 **-¡Te sacare lo que sabes aun si tengo que utilizar a tus amiguitos!-** , exclamó Shigaraki con una sonrisa llena de locura al momento de introducir sus dos manos en dos portales creados por Kurogiri para que después estas salieran justo frente a Momo y Tsuyu tomándolas por sorpresa.

El tiempo transcurrió más lento y ambas chicas ensancharon los ojos al ver como las manos del peliceleste estaban a punto de tocarles. Tsuyu sabía qué pasará si llega a tocarla dado que pudo ver su efecto en el codo de su profesor. Pero para suerte de ambas, dos manos creadas de la nada por Izuku con Not Alone tomaron las manos de Shigaraki por las muñecas deteniéndolas inmediatamente causando que Shigaraki ensanchara los ojos sorprendido.

 **-Mala jugada Shigaraki-kun, mis amigas son intocables para ti-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa desafiante al momento de agacharse un poco hacia adelante mientras levantaba un poco los talones captando la atención de todos alrededor. Luego el peliverde se impulsó con One For All en los pies para salir disparado a gran velocidad hacia Shigaraki.

 **-¡Te llevare con tu maestro!-** , exclamó el peliverde con fuerza mientras cargaba su brazo derecho que era cubierto por los rayos verdes de All For One, rojos de Red Volt mientras que su piel cambió a una tonalidad gris oscura gracias a Metallica reforzada con Inferno aumentando su dureza.

 **-¡NOMU!-** , dijo Shigaraki dirigiéndose al monstruo al lado suyo, quien en cuestión de segundos se puso delante del peliceleste para protegerlo del ataque mientras que él se liberaba del agarre de las manos de Izuku para retirar su ataque de ambas chicas que ya podían estar tranquilas.

 **¡NOVA SMAAAAASSHHHH!**

Fue el potente gritó del alto peliverde trajeado que al último momento redirigió su golpe hacia la mandíbula de Nomu forcejeando un poco para después mandar al gran y fuerte monstruo al aire. Luego el peliverde sin perder ni un segundo utilizó One For All en sus piernas junto con Pulse para impulsarse hacia Nomu para recibirle con un potente golpe que mandó al monstruo hacia la zona de incendios donde chocó contra varios edificios destruyéndolos a su paso.

Ahora todos incluyendo a Aizawa, Shigaraki y Kurogiri estaban boquiabiertos con los ojos abiertos dado que Izuku había mandado a volar a Nomu y ahora se encontraba flotando en el aire con una leve sonrisa mientras recuperaba un poco el aliento.

 **-Aizawa-Sensei fue derrotado por ese monstruo fácilmente y ahora Midoriya le está dando una paliza-** , decía Mineta con notable sorpresa y asombro viendo como su compañero se veía realmente genial mientras que su brazo dejaba de despedir rayos y volvía a su color normal.

 **-Debemos ayudar a Yaoyorozu-chan y los demás-** , le dijo Tsuyu a Mineta con calma llamando su atención, su profesor estaba en el peor estado de los cuatro, Momo se encontraba igual de lastimada que Kaminari y Kyouka pero por lo menos podía seguir caminando, la prioridad ahora era llevarlos a la salida pero era algo muy complicado considerando que estaban enfrente del villano de las manos y el portal.

 **-¡¿Cómo es posible que Nomu haya sido lanzado al aire por un simple niño?!-** , preguntaba Shigaraki con rabia mientras que rascaba su cuello y yugular con ambas manos con mucha fuerza dejándose poseer por la ira y la frustración de que el maldito mocoso que conoce de su Sensei haya vuelto a dejarle en ridículo.

 **-Su fuerza es abrumadora, ha podido rivalizar con la absorción de Nomu-** , comentó Kurogiri notablemente sorprendido sin poder creer que un solo joven haya podido hace tal cosa con el proyecto más ambicioso que tenían para matar a All Might.

Luego Izuku con rapidez descendió con una leve sonrisa para llegar junto a Momo que estaba sentada viéndole con asombro. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos sobre el peliverde que estaba demostrando ante todo su gran poder, habilidad y valor para hacerle frente a los atemorizantes villanos que atentan contra ellos.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa preocupada por el estado de la pelinegra. El tan solo observar las heridas que ella tenía le causaba una indescriptible sensación de odio y rabia que poco a poco se apoderaba de su pensamiento lógico, pero aun así su prioridad de salvarlos a todos le mantenía bajo control y calma.

 **-E-Estoy bien, ¿pero qué estás haciendo tú?-** , preguntó Momo con algo de nervios y preocupación por el peliverde que aun si era muy poderoso seguía estando en un combate contra villanos reales, la responsabilidad de detenerles o hacerles frente era demasiada para él, después de todo lo principal era escapar y pedir ayuda, no pelear directamente.

 **-Encargándome de la basura-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado viendo a Momo causando que esta ensanche un poco los ojos.

 **-Por favor vete a la salida junto con Tsuyu-chan, Mineta, Kyouka, Kaminari y Aizawa-Sensei, allí estarán a salvo junto con los demás-** , decía el chico peliverde con confianza y seguridad mientras que se paraba para extenderle la mano a Momo ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, a lo cual ella responde dándole su mano.

 **-¿Vas a quedarte a luchar contra ellos?, es demasiado peligroso-** , opinaba Momo con notable preocupación por el peliverde. Pero este solo sonrió con calma y para luego dar unos pasos hacia atrás estando frente a sus compañeros y profesor que le veían atentos.

 **-Ya todo está bien Momo-chan, porque...-** , comenzó a decir Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado llena de convicción y tranquilidad mientras elevaba sus dos manos al frente como si estuviera predicando una alabanza divina.

 **-¡Yo estoy a aquí para salvarlos!-** , exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa de lado sacando nuevamente de sus ojos un destello verde causando que todos se asombraran ante sus palabras llenas de seguridad mientras que se segaban un poco por el brillo que despedía el peliverde, que no sabían si decir si era dorado o negro, era como si esos dos colores juntos estuvieran batallando continuamente dentro del salvador.

Sus palabras eran muy parecidas a las de All Might pero la sensación que transmitían eran diferentes en cierto sentido, no significaban que las cosas estarán bien porque hizo acto de presencia como All Might, significaban que la situación desesperanzadora terminó no solo para ellos sino también para los villanos, era como si el peliverde decidiera inmediatamente que todos estaban a salvo y los villanos estaban derrotados como si fuera una entidad con esa capacidad.

 **-Además, la ayuda ya debería estar por llegar-** , agregó Izuku con calma mientras miraba con complicidad un pequeño comunicador negro debajo de su saco que utilizó para comunicarse con los refuerzos, no le fue muy difícil considerando que con Red Volt descubrió la interferencia causada por un villano y con una sobrecarga en la frecuencia logró desmayar al mencionado.

Luego se comenzó a encaminar hacia Shigaraki con las manos en los bolsillos sin saber que accidentalmente sacó a relucir la esperanza y fe de sus compañeros, y por supuesto la de su profesor Eraser Head que tenía una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos escuchando su intuición que le decía que el peliverde sería un gran héroe igual que All Might, o puede que hasta mejor.

 **(Esa calma y esa seguridad)** , pensaba Momo asombrada y con las mejillas un poco rojas pensando en el peliverde que en el momento que dijo esas palabras inspiradoras causó en ella una cálida sensación de protección.

 **(Él será un héroe que va a revolucionar el mundo)** , pensó la chica pelinegra con una linda y gentil sonrisa viendo como Izuku se alejaba enseñando su amplia espalda que cargaba con la esperanza de todos. Era como ver a All Might imponiéndose ante los villanos, la diferencia radicaba en que Izuku se imponía con un aura calmada y en control mientras que su espíritu heroico ardía tan fuerte como el mismo sol.

 **-No es difícil saber cuáles son los Quirks de tu juguete, Shigaraki-kun-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo a Shigaraki mientras que observaba con Eyes´God como Nomu se acercaba desde la zona de incendios sin ningún daño en su cuerpo.

 **-Te diste cuenta, es algo que debo aplaudirte-** , contestó Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa calmada mientras que aplaudía lentamente recordando que Nomu no podía ser vencido por ese niño, puede que fuera algo fuerte pero Nomu no podría ser derrotado debido a los Quirk que tenía.

 **-Nomu tiene un Quirk de absorción y otro de súper regeneración, es inútil cuanto lo golpees pues es como un saco de boxeo que no derrotaras-** , explicaba Shigaraki con una sonrisa psicópata viendo a Izuku mientras este le observaba calmado.

 **-Y yo que me preocupaba de que tendrían un arma secreta con la que matar a All Might, al final no era gran cosa-** , comentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa aliviada y con un pequeño suspiró causando que Shigaraki se molestara un poco sin demostrarlo.

 **-No subestimes a All Might ni tampoco a mí, esa cosa llamada Nomu si de verdad es tan fuerte ¿por qué no ha derrotado a un simple estudiante de primer año de Yuuei?-** , preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa burlona mirando a Shigaraki quien comenzó a rascarse el cuello lleno de ira contra el peliverde, casi hasta deseaba que su objetivo fuera matarle primero en vez All Might.

 **-Llama a tu mascota-** , dijo el peliverde con serenidad para después lanzarse hacia Shigaraki que se mantuvo quieto con una mirada asesina fija en el mocoso.

 **-Ataca Nomu-** , ordenó Shigaraki con completa seriedad llamando a Nomu que independientemente de su distancia apareció frente a él para comenzar a correr hacia el peliverde.

 **¡GRROOAAAARRRHHHH!**

Gruñó la imponente bestia con fuerza mientras corría hacia el peliverde, el cual cubrió todo su cuerpo con One For All: Full Cowl al 50 % y sus extremidades con Metalicana reforzada con Inferno para después ambos impactar en un rápido y potente intercambio de golpes en el cual estaban notablemente parejos.

Los golpes al chocar entre si provocaban corrientes de viento y un sonoro estruendo. Los golpes impactaban entre ambos con fuerza y ninguno parecía ceder, Izuku recibía los golpes con una leve sonrisa mientras que Nomu con su fuerza bruta carente de inteligencia absorbía cada impacto sin presentar señales de cansancio o dolor alguno.

Llegó un punto en que Izuku con ambos manos juntas le dio un golpe martillo a Nomu causando que este impactara contra el suelo, pero el monstruo con velocidad le dio un fuerte golpe al peliverde sacándolo a volar a gran altura del suelo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Entrada de USJ***_

Estaban en esos momentos los alumnos ayudando en lo posible a Trece que se encontraba muy malherido a causa de Kurogiri. En eso pudieron notar como algo había sido expulsado hacia el aire llamando su atención.

 **-¿Qué es eso allá en el aire?-** , preguntó Sero con intriga mientras señalaba un objeto negro que parecía haberse detenido en el aire.

 **-Ese no será de casualidad…-** , comenzó a decir Shouji mientras afilaba un poco su vista fijándose que en realidad era una persona de cabello verde y de traje negro que estaba volando, y la única persona con esas características que volara era…

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con preocupación y con los puños recogidos contra su pecho preguntándose que debe estar haciendo su amigo peliverde. Desde que habían sido separados no supo mucho más de los demás y la verdad es que los constantes estruendos y gritos en la zona central le intrigaban pero debía de apoyar a su profesor.

Luego la castaña observó como un monstruo negro de un salto llega con Izuku para comenzar un intercambio de golpes que Izuku gana por su Quirk y manda al monstruo hacia el suelo para después seguirle rápidamente. Sea lo que sea que esté haciendo el peliverde, definitivamente era algo fuera de lo común y vistoso, de igual manera lo único que importara es que regresara a salvo.

* * *

 _ ***En el Centro de USJ***_

La batalla entre el peliverde y el monstruo continuaba de manera brutal y desenfrenada hasta que Izuku cargó con fuerza un Nova Smash para mandar a Nomu contra el suelo causando que se levante una nube de polvo. Ante esto se quedó parado mientras que las partes destruidas de su traje de héroe se regeneraban.

 **-Que bien se siente liberarse de esta manera, eres un buen saco de boxeo-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado viendo la nube de humo de la cual salió disparado Nomu para continuar con el potente intercambio de puños que se mostraba igualado dado que ambos tenían regeneración.

Mientras tanto a unos cuantos metros estaban todos viendo con asombro el combate épico entre Izuku y Nomu, el cual era solo una demostración de poder bruto puro a causa de que lo que predominaban eran los golpes y la velocidad con la que estos impactaban.

 **-Está luchando de igual a igual con Nomu, ese joven es muy prometedor como héroe pero su actitud es más parecida a la de…-** , comentaba Kurogiri con algo de asombro pero sobre todo nostalgia al relacionar al peliverde trajeado con…

 **-Sensei-** , susurró Shigaraki con los ojos bien abiertos al también reconocer el jodido parecido que tenía el peliverde con su desaparecido maestro. No por lo físico como puede ser su cara o cabello, sino más como el aura de control y calma que tenía además de unos gestos imponentes donde su sola presencia intimidaba a los demás, ese era su Sensei y ahora ese mocoso se estaba asemejando a él, ¿Cómo es eso posible?.

 **-Kurogiri, ve a ayudar a Nomu-** , ordenó Shigaraki con una mirada seria y algo molesta mientras que se rascaba levemente el cuello.

 **-Entend!...-** , estaba por acceder Kurogiri pero de la nada…

 **¡KBOOOOOOM!**

Una fuerte explosión cortesía de Katsuki lo mando contra el suelo a varios metros debido a que le había impactado en su cuerpo físico o más concretamente a las placas metálicas. Shigaraki sorprendido tomó distancia mientras que Bakugou puso un pie encima de Kurogiri para evitar que se parara.

 **-¡Ya te tengo maldito portal!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con una sonrisa victoriosa y agresiva viendo a Kurogiri debajo de su pie mientras que de dónde provino el rubio cenizo se acercaban Kirishima y Toga.

 **-Te adelantaste repentinamente Bakugou-** , dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa alegre al ver que el villano portal ya estaba sometido ante el rubio explosivo que no tenía problemas en aplastarle con fuerza.

 **-¡Ya que lo tenemos no huirán a ningún lado!-** , exclamó Toga con una juguetona sonrisa mientras llegaba dando saltitos festejando que esos estúpidos villanos tendrían su merecido sin tener oportunidad de escapar, se habían metido en la boca del lobo.

 **-Eres tal y como pensé, solo unas partes de tu cuerpo pueden moverse en tu portal y la niebla cubre tu cuerpo físico, ¿no es así?-** , decía Bakugou con una sonrisa orgullosa e intimidante mientras se agachaba un poco para hablarle a Kurogiri que no podía resistirse ante la fuerza que el rubio ejercía en su cabeza, pues es la única cosa de su cuerpo físico que podía tener a través de un portal para así tener el resto de su cuerpo a salvo en la guarida.

 **-Si fueras por completo de esa niebla extraña entonces no dirías "estuvo cerca"-** , dedujo correctamente Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje mientras que comenzaba a crear unas ligeras explosiones de sus manos causando que Kurogiri en un intento de escapar comenzara a retorcerse.

 **-¡Has un movimiento sospechoso y te voy a volar hasta los sesos!-** , exclamó Bakugou con unos ojos de bestia y una sonrisa amenazante mientras que acercaba las explosiones al rostro de Kurogiri causando que este deje de forcejear aceptando su situación.

 **-Esto se está poniendo un poco complicado-** , se dijo así mismo Shigaraki mientras que se comenzaba a rascar con más fuerza ante la repentina captura de su boleto de salida que era Kurogiri a causa de unos estúpidos mocosos.

 **-¿Ese que está peleando es Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kirishima algo confundido e intrigado mientras que se fijaba bien en el salvaje y potente enfrentamiento que estaba tomando lugar a varios metros de distancia. Y si, para asombro suyo uno de los peleadores era Izuku que en estos momentos estaba bombardeando el rostro de Nomu con un combo de golpes que resonaban en el lugar junto con los gruñidos del monstruo.

 **-¡Es cierto!, ¡Izuku-kun está luchando contra ese monstruo extraño!-** , exclamó Toga con mucha sorpresa mientras que con una mano en su frente entre cerraba los ojos fijándose de que su mejor amigo estaba teniendo una batalla de locos donde tenía vía libre para mostrar su fuerza. También era una sorpresa para ella ver todo el potencial del peliverde, pues solo había visto pequeñas demostraciones de algunos Quirks y no había tenido la oportunidad de verlos en una batalla real, hasta podía decir que era hipnotizante ver a Izuku luchando con esa leve sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Tch, robándose la atención de todos-** , murmuró Bakugou con algo de molestia pero aun así se mantenía viendo atentamente como su rival estaba teniendo una igualada batalla con ese monstruo en el cual con la potencia de sus golpes causaban corrientes de aire.

Luego Kirishima y Toga fijaron su atención en Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta, Kaminari, Kyouka y Aizawa que estaban a unos tantos metros de distancia. Se preocuparon al ver el estado de su maestro pelinegro y hubieran ido auxiliarlo sino hubiera sido por…

 **-¡Ustedes inútiles ataquen a los estudiantes!-** , exclamó Shigaraki con fuerza y rabia mirando a todos los villanos en la zona que hasta el momento se estaban manteniendo al margen por dos razones, el miedo que tenían del peliverde y que tenían su atención puesta en la desenfrenada batalla en la cual ninguno cedía.

Los villanos con cierta resignación se tragaron su cobardía y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los alumnos de la clase 1-A, pero de la nada una potente corriente de viento golpeó el suelo causando que varios fueran empujados por el impacto y que los presentes miraran hacia arriba.

 **-¡Me temo que no!-** , declaró una voz femenina con alegría desde el cielo causando que los alumnos ensancharan los ojos al ver de quien se trataba.

Era Nejire, quien llegaba a escena con su traje de heroína, el cual constaba de un traje ajustado que era de tonalidad verde marino en el torso junto con blanco en el centro mientras que en los brazos y muslos era de color azul volviendo a ser verde marino de las rodillas para abajo. Tenía dos guanteletes de color amarillo que encima tenían unas hebras verde claro que se retuercen como cuernos en espirales, en sus pies hay unas parecidas pero de menor largo que iban en espiral hasta la pantorrilla. Por ultimo en su cabeza había dos mechones de cabello que están peinados en forma de espirales que suben hacia arriba como cuernos.

El Quirk de Nejire llamado **"Surge"** le da la capacidad de manipular y generar ondas de choque siendo increíblemente similar al Quirk Pulse de Izuku que comparte en esencia las mismas características.

 **-¡Eso no lo permitiremos!-** , exclamó una alegre voz masculina con seguridad desde el… ¿suelo?. Luego del piso salió Mirio vistiendo su traje de héroe para consecutivamente entrar y salir del suelo a altas velocidades confundiendo a los villanos para después pegarles desde distintas direcciones con toda su fuerza bruta dejando fuera de combate a más de uno.

Luego se volteó con una gran sonrisa en su cara mientras les levantaba un pulgar a los alumnos de la clase 1-A. Su traje se compone de una gran capa roja, una camisa blanca con detalles amarillos y verdes en los hombros y cintura, unos guantes rojos, unas pantalones azules con franjas blancas a los laterales, unas botas blancas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y en su protector pectoral estaba inscrito el numero un millón en color amarillo. Todo su traje estaba hecho de las fibras de su cabello para sí que están se adaptaran a su Quirk _Permeation_.

Por otro lado acababa de pasar un torbellino de tentáculos que golpeó a varios villanos mandándolos a volar y cuando se detuvo todos pudieron apreciar que era Tamaki quien también vestía su traje de héroe. Este constaba de un traje negro ajustado que descubría sus manos, sus talones y la punta de sus pies, desde su cintura hasta por debajo de las rodillas llevaba una clase de manta blanca, en su torso llevaba una clase de chaleco militar de color morado con bolsas de cuero que también lleva en su cinturón, tiene encima unas hombreras negras con detalles dorados, unos brazaletes dorados, un visor morado transparente que revelaba sus ojos y sobre todo lleva una clase de túnica blanca con detalles dorados unida también a un bozal con la misma combinación de colores, tiene la capucha puesta mientras que se mostraba algo apenado.

El Quirk de Tamaki es **"Manifest"** , en cual le da la capacidad al usuario de transformar cualquier parte de su cuerpo en cualquier cosa que coma, ya sea algo orgánico o inorgánico con tal de que Tamaki pueda digerirlo, la cantidad de tiempo con la que puede cambiar su cuerpo depende de la cantidad que coma.

 **-¡Es nuestro trabajo como Senpais el proteger a nuestros Kouhais!-** , dijo Nejire con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras bajaba caminando desde el aire para quedar sobre Mirio y Tamaki mirando a sus Kouhais mientras que los villanos tomaban distancia ante esos monstruos que en un pestañeo derrotaron a varios de los suyos.

 **-Los tres grandes, ¿qué hacen aquí?-** , preguntaba Kirishima con algo de intriga mientras que internamente estaba sombrado ante la facilidad que tuvieron sus superiores para derrotar a esa cantidad de villanos.

 **-Pues un pajarito peliverde me comunicó por radio lo que sucedía, por lo que nos comunicamos con los profesores pero estos ya estaban de camino-** , respondía Nejire con una sonrisa animada y con las manos en la espalda mientras recordaba la llamada que recibió de Izuku hace media hora aproximadamente. **-¡Así que vinimos a ayudarles!-**.

 **-Al parecer somos los primeros que llegamos-** , dijo Tamaki con algo de timidez mientras que jalaba un poco la punta de su capucha para que los estudiantes no le vieran. En estos momentos Aizawa estaba más tranquilo debido a la presencia de esos tres alumnos que sobresalían sobre el resto, eran los más fuertes de la escuela y sumando la presencia de Izuku todo estaba mejor que antes.

Luego Tamaki, Mirio y Nejire dirigieron sus miradas hacia la pelea que estaban teniendo Izuku y Nomu la cual al parecer había llegado a un punto muerto donde uno golpeaba con gran velocidad y el otro se regeneraba del daño para contratacar con un golpe igual de poderoso.

 **-De verdad que Midoriya-kun es muy fuerte, su velocidad y su destreza me sorprenden-** , comentó Mirio con una leve sonrisa asombrada por la brutal e increíble habilidad del peliverde ya que era la primera vez que lo veía pelear, también fue apoyado por un asentimiento de Tamaki que sonrió levemente. En un combate entre Mirio e Izuku no sabría decir quien ganaría y eso hacía que el mencionado rubio se comenzara a emocionar mucho.

Nejire por su parte tenía la boca un poco abierta mientras que se fijaba más que nada en el peliverde que en la propia pelea, ella podía reconocer un poco los Quirks del peliverde dado que este le hablo de ellos pero verlos en acción en una pelea tan intensa era algo completamente diferente. Lo más destacable sin duda era esa leve sonrisa de Izuku mientras que recibía golpes y contraatacaba de inmediato, sin duda era una imagen para quedar grabada en la mente de peliazul.

 **-P-Por ahora dejémosle a ese monstruo, nosotros… nos encargaremos de todos ellos-** , decía Tamaki con algo de vergüenza y timidez viendo a Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta y Aizawa dándoles a entender que podían aprovechar alguna brecha para llevarse a su profesor y al resto a la salida.

 **-¡Contamos con ustedes, Senpais!-** , exclamó Toga con un pulgar en alto y una sonrisa mirando a sus superiores recibiendo un pulgar en alto de Mirio que luego junto con Tamaki y Nejire comenzaron el ataque contra los villanos que les superaban en número pero aun así estaban algo intimidados por el poder de esos tres.

 **-Esto ya está completamente fuera de control, con Kurogiri atrapado y con Nomu ocupado estoy contra la pared por esos mocosos-** , se decía Shigaraki con mucha rabia y estrés mientras que se rascaba con fuerza viendo como Kurogiri estaba custodiado por el rubio cenizo que seguía produciendo pequeñas explosiones cerca de su cara.

 **-¡Esto no cambia que sean solo unos estudiantes!-** , exclamó Shigaraki al momento de tomar cartas en el asunto lanzándose al ataque en dirección a Bakugou mientras tenía una mano extendida.

 **-¡Bakugou cuidado!-** , alertó Kirishima a Katsuki que cuando se percató gruñó un poco dado que si se movía liberaría al bastardo portal, solo le quedaba recibir al villano de las manos con una fuerte explosión pero Toga a gran velocidad se interpuso en el camino de Shigaraki con un cuchillo en cada mano.

 **-No no no, primero debes pasar sobre mí-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa desafiante viendo a Shigaraki para después con rapidez dirigir varios cortes hacia el peliceleste que con algo de dificultad los evadía. Se molestó ante esto y dirigió una de sus manos hacia Toga siendo recibido por la hoja en la palma de su mano que el apretó con fuerza a pesar del dolor.

Luego Toga pudo ver como el cuchillo se estaba comenzando a desarmar por lo que lo soltó y dio un saltó para atrás mientras que sacaba otro para reemplazarlo.

 **-Al parecer voy a tener que evitar tus manos, pervertido-** , bromeó Toga con una leve sonrisa de lado anotando mentalmente que debía tener cuidado de que las manos del villano le tocaran. Kirishima se mantuvo al margen dado que si ese bastardo tocaba su piel seguramente la pagaría caro.

Volviendo con Izuku en su batalla contra Nomu, había tenido la oportunidad de mandar al monstruo contra la zona de derrumbes. El peliverde se mostraba algo cansado y con algunos rasguños en la cara mientras que su traje estaba algo dañado y se estaba regenerando lentamente. Izuku aprovechó ese momento de paz para mirar hacia la zona central con Eyes´God pudiendo tranquilizarse ante la situación.

 **-P-Puedo ver que Nejire-Senpai llegó con refuerzos-** , comentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa algo adolorida viendo como su amiga peliazul había llegado con el apoyo de Mirio y Tamaki para ayudarles, de verdad que tendría que agradecerles mucho después de que esta batalla terminara.

Fue sacado rápidamente de sus pensamientos por un fuerte puño de Nomu que lo mando a varios metros hacia atrás para chocar contra una pared de roca de la zona montañosa causando una explosión de polvo.

De nuevo ese maldito monstruo, da igual lo mucho que lo dañe este volvía como si nada aun si lo hacía gritar de dolor. Al final se volvió un enemigo muy problemático, superar esa absorción era algo relativamente fácil pero esa condenada regeneración era una tortura, sin tan solo se quedara inmóvil podría quitarle su Quirk de renegación pero esa bestia salvaje nunca se estaba quieta, utilizar Immobilize en él no era una opción dado que ya lanzó los 7 aros limites a algunos villanos y no quería quedar paralizado de las piernas en el combate si utilizaba un aro más.

 **-Todavía no hemos terminado Nomu-** , dijo el peliverde al momento en que salía de la cortina de polvo con una línea de sangre cayendo desde la comisura de los labios. Luego con una leve sonrisa saltó hacia Nomu cargando un puño con fuerza, cosa que Nomu imitó también dirigiéndose con un potente puño.

Ambos estaban por encontrarse en un increíble impacto de sus potentes golpes llenos de fuerza. Pero sucedió algo antes.

 **-¡UGH!-** , se quejó Izuku con dolor mientras ensanchaba los ojos y su cuerpo dolía como los mil demonios perdiendo de inmediato cualquier señal de fuerza o de sus Quirks quedando completamente vulnerable, cosa que notó Nomu.

 **-¡GRRROOOOOOAARRRRRHHH!-** , gruñó Nomu con todas sus fuerzas al momento de poner todo su poder físico en ese golpe. Izuku solo cerró los ojos para después recibir el potente golpe en el estomagó causando que el tiempo se detenga en ese instante.

Sus huesos sonaron con un CRACK, de su boca salió una considerable cantidad de sangre y sus ojos se ensancharon de par en par. Al momento del impactó se formó un repentino silencio para que después rematara un sonoro estruendo que se escuchó por absolutamente todo USJ y atrajo la atención de todos, pero lo único que pudieron ver era como Izuku fue mandado con la velocidad de un misil hacia la base de las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada.

 **¡POOOOOOMM!**

 **-¡MIDORIYA!/ ¡IZUKU!-** , exclamaron los amigos del peliverde con mucha preocupación al momento que la colisión de Izuku con las escaleras causó un gran y ruidoso choque que levantó mucho polvo. Todos se encontraban con los ojos bien abiertos viendo el polvo preocupados por el peliverde, pero en definitiva había cuatro chicas que resaltaban y eran: Nejire que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar, Toga que se tapó la boca en shock, Momo que estaba mirando con mucha preocupación la nube de polvo y Uraraka que desde la cima pudo ver la gran colisión y ahora estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par presa del pánico.

Se formó un silenció en todo la zona mientras observaban las nube de polvo y Nomu llegaba caminando como si nada al lado de Shigaraki que ahora estaba sonriendo con toda la felicidad y locura del mundo disfrutando tal escenario donde el peliverde recibía su merecido por tocarles los huevos.

Luego de entre el polvo se pudo ver una sombra que poco a poco fue revelada como Izuku que se encontraba sin ninguna prenda superior y con los pantalones rasgados y sucios sin mostrar señales de regeneración alguna. El torso del peliverde estaba sangrando por varios cortes, tenía numerosos hematomas, moretones y rasguños en su pecho, abdomen, brazos, omoplatos y de su cabeza descendía mucha sangre.

 **-C-Cálmense todos, estoy bien, tan solo necesito un poco de…¡Ugh!-** , estaba diciendo Izuku con una leve sonrisa llena de dolor y con mucho esfuerzo viendo a todos pero de la nada un fuerte dolor en el pecho lo hizo llevarse una mano a la zona para después caer de rodillas preocupando a todos.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaron Nejire, Momo y Toga mientras veían preocupadas como el peliverde caía de rodillas tocándose el pecho adolorido. Nejire de inmediato comenzó a volar hacia él para auxiliarle, Momo apenas y podía caminar por lo que se limitó a esperar que el peliverde este bien mientras que Toga tenía su vista fija en su mejor amigo que estaba sufriendo.

Bakugou y Kirishima veían atentos como el peliverde estaba todo herido y a causa de la desconcentración de Bakugou, Kurogiri encontró una oportunidad para escapar.

 **-Bajaron la guardia héroes-** , dijo Kurogiri al momento en que se libró del rubio cenizo para rápidamente desaparecer y aparecer nuevamente en un vórtice al lado de Shigaraki, quien ahora se mostraba orgulloso.

 **-Parece que las tornas se han invertido en un momento Yuuei, al final ese mocoso no resultó ser la gran cosa-** , decía Shigaraki con una sonrisa sínica y llena de locura viendo a todos los mocoso de Yuuei que se mostraron molestos ante sus palabras. Mirio y Tamaki tenían que proteger a Aizawa y los que le rodeaban por lo que siguieron derrotando a los villanos que se acercaban.

Nejire llegó rápidamente con Izuku que estaba de rodillas en el suelo sufriendo el dolor del golpe de Nomu y el de sus repercusiones que por haberlas usado en exceso en USJ le estaban atormentando mucho.

 **-¡¿Estas bien Izuku-kun?!-** , preguntó Nejire con una expresión de preocupación mientras que se agachaba a socorrer al peliverde que tosió un poco de sangre alertándola.

 **-S-Solo 3 minutos y podría…¡argh!-** , decía Izuku con una mirada algo molesta viendo el suelo sintiendo como Mom estaba actuando lentamente a causa del cansancio, en 3 minutos aproximadamente podría volver al combate pero esa cantidad de tiempo era demasiada considerando la situación.

 **(¿¡Por qué demonios no pude aguantar un poco más?!)** , se preguntaba el peliverde con mucha frustración ante el inoportuno momento para quedarse débil y vulnerable.

 **-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-** , preguntó Nejire viendo a Izuku con preocupación, parecía estar sufriendo pequeños espasmos y escupía un poco de sangre desde su boca mientras que su piel parecía estar ardiendo.

 **-Mis repercusiones-** , respondió Izuku con algo de dolor mientras que se llevaba ambas manos al pecho para luego tratar de pararse fallando en el proceso siendo atrapado por Nejire, que con una leve sonrisa envolvió su cuello con un brazo de Izuku mientras que con su otra mano tomaba de la cintura al alto peliverde para ayudarle a levantarse.

 **-No tienes que preocuparte, ya Mirio y Tamaki están aquí y los profesores ya deben de estar por llegar-** , dijo la peliazul con una amable y gentil sonrisa viendo a Izuku para calmarle. Le dolía verlo a él en ese estado pero debía de mostrarse calmada para que él deje de sobre esforzarse.

 **-A-Aun así yo debo, debo…-** , decía Izuku con dolor impregnado en su tono dado que con cada palabra o respiración sentía un palpitante dolor en el pecho. Debía pararse y terminar con Nomu a cualquier costó, no podía dejar que su maestro peleara contra esa cosa en su estado actual, lo último que quería el peliverde era que apareciera All Might en el recinto.

 **¡BOOOMM!**

Un sonoro estruendo atrajo la atención de todos los presentes que giraron a ver la entrada de USJ viendo como las puertas fueron arrancadas con mucha violencia. Nomu, Shigaraki, Izuku y el resto observaron atentamente como una gran cantidad de polvo cubría la entrada.

 **PAM PAM PAM**

Se escuchaban unos imponentes y duros pasos que cada vez se oían más fuertes llamando la atención del grupo que estaba frente a la puerta y todos los que estaban en la zona central abriendo los ojos al ver quien se estaba acercando.

 **-¡Todo está bien ahora!-** , comenzó a exclamar el héroe que acababa de llegar mientras que sus pasos retumbaban por todo el lugar revelando ante todos los presentes su imponente figura.

 **-¡Porque yo estoy aquí!-** , exclamó All Might con fuerza, pero no tenía la misma sonrisa que todos los presentes esperaban ni tampoco estaba sonriendo de alguna manera, en vez de eso tenía una mueca llena de ira en su rostro causando que los villanos dieran varios pasos hacia atrás.

 **-¡ALL MIGHT!-** , exclamaron varios con alegría llenos de alivio y euforia agradeciendo la llegada del héroe número uno y símbolo de la paz que había llegado a salvar el día.

 **-S-Sensei-** , dijo Izuku con una mueca adolorida y preocupada por su maestro maldiciendo su incapacidad para ponerse de pie para defenderlo a él. No debía luchar contra Nomu pues según Trece este ya cumplió sus 3 horas diarias, era obvio para el peliverde que su maestro se estaba sobre esforzando.

 **-Parece que conseguimos un "Continue"-** , dijo Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa viendo a su objetivo principal pensando en que su misión seguiría como lo planeado.

 **-Tuve un mal presentimiento y vine hacia acá, de camino me encontré con el joven Lida y me contó lo que sucedió-** , decía All Might con su mueca enojada mientras caminaba por la entrada para ver cómo estaban algunos de sus alumnos alrededor de Trece que estaba por completo fuera de combate, lo cual lo hiso enojar a un más al pensar en el miedo y el terror que tuvieron que tener los jóvenes.

Luego pudo observar como estaba Aizawa en un estado deplorable y critico rodeado de sus estudiantes mientras que Mirio y Tamaki le veían con leves sonrisas dado que ahora todo estaría bien con el héroe número uno aquí.

 **-Pero justo por eso estoy orgulloso de decir que ya todo está bien-** , comenzaba a decir el símbolo de la paz mientras observaba el horrible estado en el que se encontraba su alumno en el gran cráter de las escaleras que estaba siendo apoyado por Nejire. Esto particularmente lo hizo enojar muchísimo dado que no podía imaginar lo mucho que se esforzó su discípulo para protegerlos a todos en su ausencia.

 **-¡PORQUE YO ESTOY AQUÍ!-** , gritó All Might con fuerza mientras se arrancaba la corbata azul que tenía puesta mientras veía con enojo a los vilanos.

 **-Te estábamos esperando símbolo de la paz, vamos a destruirte y a esta podrida sociedad-** , decía Shigaraki con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro mientras esperaba ansioso el momento en que Nomu asesine al tan querido por todos, símbolo de la paz.

All Might al escucharle no dijo nada y solo se comenzó a quitar el saco amarillo que tenía puesto para después lanzarlo al aire.

 **-Es All Might, el verdadero-** , decía un villano algo intimidado ante la presencia del héroe número uno.

 **-Es muy intimidante-** , comentaba otro villano con algo de miedo mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

 **-No se acobarden malditos, ¡si lo matamos vamos a ser famosos!-** , exclamaba un grandísimo idiota a los dos villanos mientras que se llenaba de coraje para enfrentar al héroe rubio, pero en unos segundos volvió a la realidad…

 **PAM POW PAM POW**

Dado que el símbolo de la paz le golpeó dejando a ese villano y a varios más contra el suelo completamente fuera de combate mientras que él ya se encontraba al lado de Tsuyu y Momo con Aizawa entre sus brazos que ya estaba prácticamente semi inconsciente por el cansancio y el dolor en ambos brazos y cráneo.

 **-Lo siento mucho Aizawa-kun-** , dijo All Might con algo de pena viendo el lamentable estado de su compañero profesor y héroe que había terminado así por proteger a sus estudiantes de los villanos.

 **(Lo siento mucho joven Midoriya, si tan solo hubiera estado aquí)** , pensó All Might con frustración y enojo viendo como su alumno peliverde apoyado por Nejire llegaba a su lado. También Kirishima, Toga y Bakugou se estaban acercando al símbolo de la paz que con calma estaba dejando a su compañero al lado de Kyouka y Kaminari que seguían dormidos.

 **-Todos vayan a la entrada en este momento, les encargó a Aizawa-kun y a los jóvenes Kaminari y Kyouka-** , ordenaba All Might viendo a todo el grupo con su sonrisa algo forzada dado que tenía que ocultar su ira por el momento. Luego volteó a ver como Nejire estaba llegando con Izuku que soltaba pequeños gruñidos de dolor.

 **-Joven Hado, cuento contigo para que lleves al joven Midoriya a la salida-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz a la estudiante de tercer año que con una mirada seria le asintió entendiendo la orden que en un principio ya se había planteado.

Ante esto Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida mientras que cargaban a Aizawa, Kaminari y Kyouka. Bakugou con algo de molestia comenzó a seguirles con lentitud siendo seguido por Kirishima y Toga que deseaba ayudar a Izuku.

 **-N-No puedo dejar que luches contra ese monstruo en tu estado, eso solo te reducirá el tiempo además de que no tienes la misma regeneración que yo-** , decía Izuku con preocupación y muy adolorido viendo a su profesor causando que Nejire se confundiera ante sus palabras, el que estaba lastimado era él y no All Might, ¿de qué podría estar hablando?.

 **-No te preocupes joven Midoriya, yo me encargare de eso-** , le aseguró All Might a su discípulo peliverde con un pulgar en alto, sabía que el joven alumno había dado todo y ahora era su turno de salvarlos a todos como héroe que era.

Luego de esto All Might comenzó a caminar en dirección hacia Shigaraki que parecía ser el líder de los villanos dejando a Nejire e Izuku solos.

 **-Nejire-Senpai, por favor dile a Mirio-Senpai y a Tamaki-Senpai que derroten a los demás villanos, no podemos permitir que All Might se encargue de todos-** , le pedía Izuku a la peliazul con una leve sonrisa mientras que con un esfuerzo disimulado se paraba en sus dos piernas sin necesitar la ayuda de Nejire.

 **-Pero no te encuentras para nada bien Izuku-kun, además de que ya oíste a All Might, debo llevarte a la entrada con los demás-** , contestaba Nejire con preocupación por el peliverde mientras que levantaba la mirada para verlo. Él se encontraba en mal estado y ella de verdad quería ponerlo a salvo para que no siguiera lastimándose y arriesgándose, ya había hecho más que suficiente en aguantar a los villanos hasta que los refuerzos que eran los tres grandes y All Might llegaran.

Izuku sonrió levemente mirando a la peliazul para después ponerle una mano en el hombro tranquilizándola.

 **-Esto solo es un efecto secundario de utilizar mis Quirks, ahora ayuda al resto por favor, ya verás que pronto me encontrare como nuevo-** , decía Izuku con calma y una leve sonrisa viendo a Nejire mientras que le miraba con profundidad buscando que ella aceptara.

Nejire se quedó dudosa por varios segundos en lo que sentía la mirada del peliverde hasta que suspiro resignada.

 **-Está bien, pero vas a tener que prometerme dos cosas, lo primero es que vas a tener que invitarme una malteada de mora azul-** , dijo Nejire con una linda sonrisa y con un dedo índice tocando el musculado y lastimado pecho de Izuku causando que este parpadee por unos segundos incrédulo para después reír un poco mientras le asentía a la peliazul aceptando con gusto.

 **-Lo segundo es que tienes que volver a salvo, ¿te queda claro?-** , agregó Nejire con algo más de seriedad con una leve sonrisa triste viendo los verdes ojos del alto chico, el cual por unos momentos sintió como su pulso cardiaco aumentaba y no era precisamente por el dolor, de cualquier manera se calmó y le sintió con serenidad a su amiga.

 **-Te lo prometo, espero y estés preparada para esa malteada-** , respondió Izuku con una alegre sonrisa viendo a Nejire causando que ella sonriera de igual forma. Luego la peliazul le dio la espalda a él para comenzar a caminar en al aire hacia Mirio y Tamaki.

Una vez que ella se alejó, Izuku volteó a mirar con mucho dolor en su cuerpo a Katsuki que no estaba muy lejos de allí viéndole de reojo.

 **-Kacchan, necesito por favor que me escuches esta vez-** , pedía Izuku con una mirada seria viendo a su compañero y rival pensando en un plan para ayudar a All Might.

Volviendo con Shigaraki, el villano tenía a sus lados a Kurogiri y a Nomu que estaba como si nada de su combate contra el mocoso peliverde. Acababan de presenciar la entrada de All Might y de cómo este rápidamente dejó fuera de combate a varios villanos.

 **-Es rápido, se movió tan rápido que ni siquiera pude seguirlo con mis ojos-** , comentaba Shigaraki con calma viendo al héroe número uno que se estaba comenzando a dirigir hacia él.

 **-Pero no están rápido como pensé que sería el símbolo de la paz, después de todo es verdad que… se está debilitando-** , concluyó Shigaraki con una malvada y siniestra sonrisa viendo como el héroe comenzaba a acelerar el paso.

 **-Carolina…-** , comenzó a decir All Might con una mirada enojada mientras que comenzaba a correr en dirección hacia Shigaraki cruzando sus fuertes brazos en forma de "X" preparando su ataque.

 **-Nomu-** , fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de Shigaraki al momento en que Nomu se interpusiera entre All Might y él para recibir el golpe.

 **-…¡SMASH!-** , gritó All Might al momento de llegar con su ataque impactándole a Nomu, pero para su sorpresa no surtió efecto alguno dado que el monstruoso Nomu seguía delante suyo.

Ante esto All Might solo procedió a golpearlo a gran velocidad desde distintos ángulos, en el estómago, en la cara, en el pecho pero parecía ser inútil por lo que le tomó por la cintura para luego terminar con un potente Suplex que generó una fuerte explosión.

 **¡BOOOM!**

 **-¿¡Como coño hizo que un Suplex causara una explosión!?, ¡es igual de increíble que Midoriya!-** , exclamaba Mineta muy sorprendido mientras que con Tsuyu y Yaoyorozu cargaban a su profesor y sus compañeros por las escaleras.

 **-Casi no parece que no sepa dar explicaciones en clase-** , comentó Tsuyu con calma viendo el asombroso poder de su profesor para luego continuar subiendo las escaleras.

Al despejarse la nube de humo la imagen sorprendió a todos los presentes, dado que el símbolo de la paz estaba atrapado en su propio movimiento ya que la mitad superior de Nomu que debería estar bajo concreto estaba saliendo por un portal de Kurogiri con sus manos clavadas en el torso de All Might.

 **-C-Con que entonces las cosas son así-** , decía All Might algo adolorido viéndose en un aprieto dado que el monstruo le tenía agarrado con fuerza y no podía escapar.

 **-No podrás librarte de Nomu aunque en realidad lograras clavarlo contra el suelo, Nomu tiene un poder equiparable al tuyo All Might-** , comentaba Shigaraki con una siniestra sonrisa viendo al héroe desvelando su ojo lleno de maldad.

 **(¡Ouch!, ese es mi punto débil, ha este paso yo…)** , pensaba el héroe número uno con mucho dolor en su mueca mientras sentía como los dedos del monstruo llamado Nomu se estaban clavando en su piel donde tenía su vieja herida.

 **-Kurogiri, ya sabes que hacer-** , dijo el peliceleste con locura y malicia sin mirar a Kurogiri.

 **-No quiero sangre ni tripas dentro de mí-** , comentó Kurogiri atrayendo la atención de All Might, quien pensaba en una forma de huir.

 **-Pero sin duda estaré feliz de recibir a alguien como tú, quien es más rápido que nuestros ojos, el restringirte es la tarea de Nomu y el mío pues… es partirte justo por la mitad-** , continuó el vórtice de oscuridad con calma para luego comenzar a cerrar lentamente el portal que rodeaba a Nomu y a All Might.

No muy lejos se estaba acercando Izuku con pequeños tropiezos y cojeando de una pierna mientras que su estado no había mejorado casi nada. Era como si el haber utilizado mucho Mom para curarle sus heridas hubiera causado que su velocidad de regeneración se hubiera ralentizado. Luego dio unos pasos más hacia adelante y con un repentino dolor en el pecho cayó al suelo con la cara.

 **(¡Debo pararme!)** , pensaba Izuku con mucho esfuerzo mientras que trataba de pararse pero sus brazos estaban temblando presa de los espasmos y el dolor sin poder ayudarle.

Ahora apretaba los dientes con fuerza mientras daba todo de sí para hacer el esfuerzo de pararse nuevamente.

 **(Tengo que recuperarme, sino All Might va a…)** , pensó el peliverde con frustración mientras que observaba como All Might estaba en apuros mientras que Kurogiri estaba cerrando el portal.

Izuku con furia golpeó el suelo con un poco de fuerza resultando él el lastimado que tan solo gruñó de dolor, si tan solo pudiera tolerar esas malditas repercusiones, si tan solo pudiera pararse de nuevo para dar todo de sí podría salvar a su maestro quien se estaba sobre exigiendo mucho.

 **(¿Cuál es mi objetivo?, ¿no es acaso el de salvar a todos?, pues en ese caso ¿por qué mi cuerpo no responde?)** , pensaba Izuku con rabia y una mueca furiosa tratando de pararse mientras que delante de él se materializaba una clase de silueta translucida rodeada de una clase de aura sombría que causó que a su alrededor se detuviera el tiempo y se pintara de blanco y negro como una película vieja.

Izuku no sabía por qué no estaba asustado o sorprendido de ver esa silueta, pero de alguna manera se sintió alegre al ver la figura de All For One frente a él extendiéndole la mano. Podría estarse preguntando que sucedía, si era real o una ilusión producto de su subconsciente, si era solo una pesadilla pero ahora tan solo estaba aliviado de verlo como si estuviera ante el propio All Might.

 **[Necesitas poder para hacer un cambio Midoriya, ¿tú quieres poder?]** , preguntaba la figura de All For One con calma mientras que seguía extendiéndole la mano a Izuku, quien le veía con una leve sonrisa aliviada como si hubiera olvidado su rencor u odio hacia ese sujeto que asesino a su madre, a los tíos de Toga y a miles de inocentes y héroes además de los antiguos sucesores del One For All.

 **(Si tan solo tuviera más poder…poder para salvar a All Might, poder para salvarlos a todos)** , pensaba Izuku con una mirada decidida y feliz ansiando tocar la mano de la silueta mientras que lentamente levantaba su mano derecha. Necesitaba poder a cualquier costo y lo aceptaría de ese hombre que a pesar de todo ya no parecía ser tan detestable, como si sus verdaderos pensamientos fueran reemplazados por unos falsos de seguridad y confianza por All For One.

 **[Yo te puedo dar lo que deseas, puedo darte el poder para cambiar las cosas, solo tienes que dar una pequeña cosa a cambio]** , decía la silueta de All For One con serenidad y gentileza mientras que poco a poco su aura sombría y siniestra llena de oscuridad comenzaba a rodear todo el entorno como si estuviera volviendo la realidad negra quedando nada más Izuku y él en un abismo negro.

 **[Tienes que darme tu cuerpo, solo de esa manera podrás hacer un cambio Midoriya]** , dijo All For One con toda la calma del mundo mientras seguía con la mano extendida hacia Izuku que estaba a punto de tomarla como si tan solo le importara recibir ese poder que ansiaba su mente desesperada. Pero de un momento a otro algo hizo Click y el estado mental de Midoriya volvía a la normalidad.

A escasos centímetros Izuku se detuvo repentinamente intrigando a All For One, y de la nada una pequeña luz comenzó a irradiar desde atrás de Izuku que atrajo su atención y la de All For One, los cuales al voltear a ver el origen de dicha luz vieron a un hombre adulto con un largo cabello rubio lacio hacia abajo tapando su mirada, era muy delgado y llevaba una camisa blanca grande para él y unos pantalones café completamente comunes.

 **{¿Necesitas tanto esa clase de poder?, ¿necesitas acaso dar tu cuerpo para salvarlos a todos?}** , preguntaba el hombre con calma y una leve sonrisa mirando a Izuku mientras que el aura de All For One se veía repelida en pequeña medida por la luz de su hermano pequeño: el primer usuario de One For All.

 **(Necesito ese poder para salvar a All Might, para salvar a mis amigos y profesores, ¡tengo que ser fuerte por ellos!)** , respondía Izuku dentro de su mente a ese desconocido sujeto que liberaba un aura llena de valor y calidez que le hacía sentir extraño en su interior, como si algo estuviera despertando dentro de él, puede que sea su razonamiento que hasta hace unos momentos había flaqueado pero había algo más.

 **{Si es eso cierto, tienes que hacerte fuerte ayudándote de los demás, ármate del coraje para sonreírles y pedir su ayuda para hacerte invencible}** , decía una voz femenina al lado del sujeto rubio que tenía las manos en su cintura mientras que por su silueta daba la imagen de ser una heroína joven con capa. Su aparición causó que la luz que en un principio era pequeña comenzara a aumentar su tamaño llenando de calidez el cuerpo de Izuku.

Poco a poco su cuerpo se sentía más y más cálido como si el calor que desprendía la luz le estuviera curando, era cómodo y tranquilizante esa sensación de valor que estaba reuniendo al ver esa hermosa luz dorada que poco a poco aumentaba su tamaño. Detrás del hombre rubio y la silueta de la mujer aparecían otras seis siluetas de distintas personas que él no conocía en lo absoluto pero podría dar a entender algo lógico.

Eran siete personas en total contando al rubio que era completamente visible y detrás de esas siete personas la luz se hacía cada vez más fuerte, como si una gran llama de luz estuviera iluminando en medio de la oscuridad. Cada vez el aura de All For One se hacía más pequeña mientras que la silueta malvada estaba callada esperando que el peliverde le diera la mano de una maldita vez.

 **{Un héroe no es fuerte por tener más poder que los demás, un héroe es fuerte porque su poder no viene solo de él, viene de las personas que protege y sus seres queridos, ese héroe es fuerte porque tiene alguien a quien proteger aun si su cuerpo se destruye en el proceso}** , dijo una voz que de cierta forma le resultaba familiar a Izuku, era…All Might. Luego pudo ver como detrás de todas esas figuras se hacía paso una clase de flama con una silueta humana, la cual al llegar al frente revelaba a un All Might joven en sus mejores años hecho de flamas doradas que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

Izuku estaba con los ojos abiertos viendo a las 8 personas que irradiaban una segadora luz de esperanza y valor que le llenaba de coraje y determinación para volver en sí. Esos eran los 8 usuarios del One For All quienes estaban allí para apoyarle, para brindarle su apoyo, al fin y al cabo la existencia de One For All era el recolectar el poder de cada usuario para brillar entre la oscuridad.

 **{¿Qué clase de héroe eres Izuku?}** , preguntó una cálida y amable voz femenina que causó que Izuku abriera los ojos de par en par al oír la voz de su madre que provino del aire. Izuku sintió como todos sus pensamientos se aclaraban y el primer usuario de One For All junto con All Might le sonrieron para luego desaparecer siendo seguido de las otras 6 siluetas de usuarios.

Todo de nuevo volvió a quedar en negro mientras que Izuku estaba en el suelo a punto de tocar la mano de All For One que esperaba a que por fin el peliverde le diera la mano después de todo el parloteo de esos estúpidos portadores del One For All que solo se querían meter en su camino.

 **[Necesitas tener todo el poder en tus manos para cambiar todo Midoriya, utiliza este poder para someter a los que se te opongan, no podrás hacer nada sin él]** , decía All For One con un tono frío y sínico viendo a Izuku, el cual bajó la mirada causando que su cabello cubriera sus ojos.

 **(No…me da igual no tener esa clase de poder ahora)** , decía el peliverde con seriedad mientras que alejaba su mano de All For One y comenzaba a pararse del suelo con sus heridas regenerándose a gran velocidad captando la atención del hombre trajeado.

 **(Aun sin eso yo puedo salvarlos a todos con el poder que ellos me dan)** , dijo Izuku levantando la mirada con un brillo verde metálico saliendo de sus iris causando que detrás de él comenzara a salir una incandescente luz dorada que combatía la oscuridad. Luego a gran velocidad su traje se regeneró como si Mom estuviera a toda su capacidad, no… ahora estaba en su verdadero potencial.

 **(Ellos me hacen fuerte para ser un héroe que pueda…)** , comenzó a decir Izuku en su mente con una leve sonrisa viendo a All For One que cada vez daba unos pasos hacia atrás ante la segadora luz que superaba la oscuridad sin dificultad. Izuku en estos momentos recordaba a sus compañeros, recordaba a sus profesores, recordaba a su rival, recordaba las sonrisas de sus amigas más cercanas, recordaba los momentos con su maestro y mentor, y por ultimo recordaba la maternal sonrisa de su madre.

 **-¡SALVARLOS A TODOS!-** , exclamó Izuku en la realidad con una gran sonrisa mientras estaba parado como nuevo y liberaba un pilar de luz de su ser que fue en dirección al techo de USJ llamando la atención de todos en el recinto que voltearon a ver el origen viendo al peliverde.

 **-¡¿Joven Midoriya?!-** , preguntaba All Might muy sorprendido y anonadado ante la repentina cantidad abismal de poder que estaba liberando su discípulo. No era el único que veía asombrado al peliverde, dado que los villanos temían ante el poder del chico mientras que los tres grandes y la clase 1-A veían la luz que desprendía Izuku con sonrisas llenas de esperanza.

 **-¡GRRROOOOAAARRHHH!-** , gritaba Izuku con fuerza llevando esa sensación de valor y esperanza al límite sintiendo que acababa de romper una barrera que nunca antes había visto. Solo para sus ojos podía ver como la silueta de All For One iba desapareciendo lentamente no sin antes decir " _(Esto no ha acabado, Izuku Midoriya)"_.

Luego el pilar de un momento a otro desapareció revelando al peliverde que se encontraba parado con calma y una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras que unas pequeñas llamas verdes ardían en sus ojos para después apagarse.

 **-Qué cambio tan drástico -** , se decía así mismo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras observaba sus manos pensando en lo que recientemente sucedió en su mente que de alguna forma logró reactivar sus Quirk, o sería mejor decir que acababa de subir de nivel.

 **-Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo en dirección a donde estaba Shigaraki, Nomu y Kurogiri dándole la señal al rubio cenizo.

 **¡FA BOOOOOMMM!**

Quien apareció repentinamente al lado de Kurogiri para propinarle una fuerte explosión para neutralizar al villano de los portales.

 **-¡CALLATE DEKU!-** , exclamaba Bakugou lleno de molestia mirando al peliverde mientras apretaba su piernas contra Kurogiri. Estaba molesto por dos razones, la primera es que está siguiendo órdenes de su rival, y también que ante semejante muestra de poder solo podía frustrarse por estar quedando atrás.

 **-¡¿Joven Bakugou?!-** , preguntó All Might confundido y asombrado de ver que el rubio explosivo había llegado en su ayuda.

 **-Esta es la segunda vez que te tengo bajo mis pies maldito, ya sabes que si te mueves: ¡explosión en tu cara!-** , advertía Bakugou con una sonrisa sínica y violenta en su rostro mientras que causaba una explosión al lado del rostro de Kurogiri sacándole un quejido de dolor.

 **-Eso no es lo que diría un héroe Bakugou-** , comentó Kirishima con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que también llegaba junto con Toga que hasta el momento estaban siguiendo a Katsuki.

 **¡FLUSH!**

En eso una gran estela de hielo hacia su trayecto en el suelo en dirección hacia Nomu llegando a congelar la parte derecha del cuerpo del monstruo.

 **(¿Está congelado?)** , se preguntó All Might al momento en que vio que la parte derecha del monstruo se congeló para luego observar la procedencia de la estela pudiendo ver como se acercaba Todoroki con una mirada calmada.

 **-No dejare que hagan lo que quieran-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad viendo a los villanos que se atrevieron a atacarles a ellos que eran aspirantes a ser futuros héroes.

 **-¡Joven Todoroki?!-** , preguntó All Might sorprendido al ver la aparición del chico de cabello bicolor que había sido muy cuidadoso de no congelarlo a él también.

 **-Pude escuchar que están aquí para matar a All Might, no pasara-** , dijo el joven mitad-mitad afilando la mirada mientras que se ubicaba al lado de Kirishima, Toga e Izuku que veían con unas leves sonrisas como los villanos ahora estaban contra las cuerdas.

 **-Él controlo el hielo para que se detenga antes de alcanzarme-** , murmuraba All Might con algo de asombro viendo que el hielo dejo congelada una parte del cuerpo del monstruo, la cual estaba tocando su torso. Ante esto tomó la mano de Nomu y la retiro de su costado.

 **-¡Gracias a eso su agarre se soltó!-** , exclamó All Might aprovechando la oportunidad para salir del portal poniéndose a salvo.

 **-El bastardo mitad-mitad llega para darse aires de importarte-** , comentaba Bakugou con una mirada burlona viendo hacia Todoroki que ni se inmuto ante las palabras del rubio que seguía sometiendo a Kurogiri.

 **-El símbolo de la paz no será asesinado por tipos como ustedes-** , declaró Todoroki con una mirada seria mientras que pequeñas partículas de nieve comenzaban a ser liberadas de su lado derecho mientras que afilaba la mirada viendo a los villanos.

 **-¡Eso es algo que esta fuera de su alcance!-** , apoyó Kirishima con una sonrisa desafiante viendo a los villanos mientras golpeaba sus puños endurecidos.

 **-Se arrepentirán por hacerle daño a Izuku-kun y a mis amigos-** , dijo Toga con una mirada alegre mientras que su sonrisa de lado se mostraba desafiante al momento en que sacaba dos cuchillos para cada mano. Tenía mucho que hablar con Izuku por preocuparle tanto pero eso ya tendría su momento y lugar.

* * *

 _ ***En las escaleras hacia la entrada***_

En estos momentos Momo, Tsuyu, Mineta estaban viendo asombrados el cambio de las tornas que sucedió desde que Izuku había liberado ese gran pilar de luz. No hubieran salido de su asombro si no veían como Kyouka y Kaminari parecían despertar algo adoloridos llamando su atención.

 **-Ya despertaron chicos, me alegra que estén bien Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa viendo como sus amigos despertaban.

 **-¿Asui-san?, ¿qué está pasando ahora?-** , preguntaba Kyouka algo confundida y desorientada mientras se rascaba la cabeza adolorida.

 **-Puedes verlo tú misma-** , dijo Mineta con una sonrisa alegre señalando al centro de la zona de combate donde estaban All Might, Izuku, Todoroki, Toga, Kirishima y Bakugou contra los tres villanos mientras que Mirio y Tamaki combatían a los villanos comunes.

 **-¡¿All Might llegó a ayudarnos?!-** , preguntaba Kaminari algo sorprendido mientras abría los ojos mirando hacia Momo que hasta el momento se mantenía en silencio pensando en el peliverde.

 **-Después les contamos lo demás, por ahora debemos reunirnos con los demás en la salida-** , respondió Momo con calma mirando a su compañera y al rubio que parecía ya no estar en modo idiota mientras que ambos solo le asintieron.

 **-De eso me encargó yo-** , dijo Nejire con una linda sonrisa llena de alegría llegando en el aire hacia el grupo que al verla se sorprendieron. La peliazul con una leve sonrisa creo una serie de ondas de aire que elevaron a los 5 alumnos y al herido Aizawa con delicadeza para luego proceder a subir las escaleras con mayor velocidad.

 **-¡Guao, estamos volando!-** , exclamó Kaminari sorprendido viendo que ahora estaban sobrevolando las escaleras en dirección a la salida donde esperaban sus compañeros. Nejire por su parte caminaba con calma sobre el aire con una sonrisa contenta en su rostro.

 **-Algo así-** , comentó Nejire con su sonrisa dado que técnicamente estaban siendo impulsados por ondas de choque que provocaban corrientes de aire que los elevaban, pero quien le da importancia a esas pequeñeces más que ella e Izuku.

 **-¡Ey todos!, ¡allí se están acercando Yaoyorozu-chan, Tsuyu-chan, Mineta, Kaminari, Kyouka y Nejire-Senpai!-** , decía Ashido con una gran sonrisa llamando la atención de sus compañeros mientras observaba desde la cima como se acercaban sus compañeros y su Senpai.

 **-Un momento, ese no es… ¡¿Aizawa-Sensei?!-** , preguntaba Uraraka algo impactada al momento en que nota el deplorable estado de su maestro pelinegro que bien podía estar peor que Trece que en esos momentos se encontraba despierto pero débil.

 **-¡Vamos a ayudarlo!-** , exclamó la castaña con una mirada seria para comenzar a ir al encuentro de sus amigos mientras que Ashido y Shouji se quedaron al lado de Trece.

 **-D-Dejen todo a All Might, cuando todos los profesores vengan…váyanse a un lugar seguro-** , decía Trece con algo de dolor y cansancio viendo a sus alumnos que le respondieron con un asentimiento.

* * *

 _ ***Volviendo al campo de batalla***_

En estos momentos Shigaraki estaba parado mirando a los héroes mientras que Nomu estaba medio congelado en el portal de Kurogiri que seguía estando bajo la custodia de Katsuki con sus explosiones.

 **-Kurogiri, nuestra estrada y salida esta inmovilizada de nuevo, mierda-** , decía Shigaraki algo frustrado y molesto con el compañero inservible que tenía, ya había sido tomado por sorpresa 2 veces por el mismo mocoso de las explosiones, si salían vivos de esta le iba a formar un alboroto.

 **-Los jóvenes de hoy son increíbles, están dejando muy mal a la liga de villanos-** , decía ahora mostrándose más calmado y un poco asombrado ante la habilidad que tenían los "simples" estudiantes, sobre todo ese peliverde que le había tocado tantos las narices.

 **-Nomu-** , decía Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa sínica y psicópata en su cara al momento en que Nomu se comenzó a mover.

 **CRACK CRACK**

El monstruo sin cerebro terminó de adentrarse en el portal sin importarle que perdería su brazo y pierna derecha para sorpresa de todos menos de Izuku que ya se esperaba algo como eso considerando el cuerpo sin cerebro que era Nomu.

 **-¿Que le está pasando?, no debería moverse-** , preguntó Kirishima algo consternado viendo como Nomu seguía moviéndose a pesar de esas heridas mientras que el monstruo hacia añicos el hielo de Todoroki revelando a vista de todos sus músculos palpitantes.

 **-Esa cosa tiene dos Quirks Sensei, una es de Absorción de impacto y la otra es de súper regeneración-** , decía Izuku con calma mirando a su maestro mientras que le creían músculos y huesos a Nomu a un ritmo apresurado formando unas extremidades nuevas, ya en cuestión de unos segundos más ya los tenia listos.

 **-Sabes All Might, tu estudiante ha querido hacerme pedazos antes con el propósito de proteger a sus compañeros, y me hizo pensar ¿sabes?...la violencia para proteger a otros es admirable, ¿no te parece?-** , decía Shigaraki con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a All Might refiriéndose a Izuku para luego concluir con las manos entrelazadas.

 **-¿Sabes All Might?, estoy enojado con esta sociedad que caracteriza a la violencia como si fuera algo heroico o un acto de villanía, diciendo que está bien y que está mal, entonces "símbolo de la paz", eres solo un recurso para reprimir la violencia haciendo uso de esta, ¡la violencia solo genera más violencia y todo el mundo lo sabrá cuando te matemos!-** , declaraba el peliceleste con una sonrisa sínica en su rostro y con una mirada llena de locura viendo a All Might y a Izuku que le miraban con seriedad.

 **-Solo quieres divertirte escoria, seguramente tu ideal solo está influenciado por tu Sensei que tanto extrañas-** , replicó Izuku con una mirada gélida y cruel viendo a Shigaraki tocando una fibra sensible que le dolía Shigaraki.

 **-Tendremos que recuperar a Kurogiri, pero primero…Nomu-** , dijo Shigaraki con una leve sonrisa enojada viendo a All Might para después ordenar a la bestia que comenzó a gruñir lleno de furia causando que todos menos Izuku se posicionaran para el combate.

 **-¡ROOOAAARRHHH!-** , gruñó Nomu con fuerza al momento de correr a gran velocidad hacia Bakugou extendiendo un golpe alertando a All Might, quien se preocupó por la asombrosa velocidad del monstruo.

 **-(¡Joven Bakugou!)** , pensó All Might con preocupación para después a gran velocidad cambiar lugares con el rubio explosivo para ser él quien reciba el golpe de Nomu.

 **PAAM**

 **¡BOOOM!**

Se escuchó el golpe seguido de una fuerte explosión pero para sorpresa de All Might y Katsuki ellos estaban ilesos. Se sorprendieron de estar bien y luego volvieron su vista hacia el peliceleste que seguía con esa irritante sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Fue solo una pantalla héroes, de quien en verdad quería deshacerme era del mocoso peliverde-** , decía Shigaraki con una mirada maniática y maliciosa viendo a All Might llamando la atención del grupo, los cuales al voltear a ver a donde estaba Izuku no vieron nada.

Luego todos voltearon hacia atrás para ver como en un cráter en una pared salía una gran cantidad de polvo dado que Izuku había sido mandado allí por el potente golpe de Nomu, entre toda esa confusión Kurogiri se escabulló para estar al lado de Shigaraki que estaba contentado.

 **-Estoy bien, diría que soy el que salió mejor parado-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa llena de calma y serenidad mientras que salía del polvo sin alguna herida en su cuerpo y tan solo se limpiaba el traje negro que llevaba. A su lado a unos metros estaban los dos brazos de Nomu tirados en el suelo completamente inertes mientras que de estos salían sangre causando que Shigaraki abriera los ojos.

Luego tanto él como el resto buscaron con la vista el paradero de Nomu que no se encontraba en ninguna parte, luego notaron como había un rastro de destrucción en la dirección opuesta a la que había sido mandado Izuku, este rastro llegaba hasta la zona de derrumbes donde habían varios edificios recién destruidos a causa de que Nomu había sido mandado allí luego de que el peliverde haya contraatacado en el último momento.

 **(Joven Midoriya, ¿Cómo es que te las arreglas para sorprenderme más?)** , pensaba All Might con una sensación de felicidad y orgullo dentro de sí al ver que el peliverde había logrado hacerse tan fuerte aun si ya había tocado fondo protegiendo a sus amigos.

 **¡GRRRAAAAARRRGGHHHHH!**

Fue el grito de guerra de Nomu que estaba corriendo sobre el rastro de destrucción que dejó mientras que sus brazos se estaban regenerando a gran velocidad.

 **-Vas a tener que hacer más si quieres dañarme ahora-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada desafiante mirando a Nomu mientras que volvía a cubrir sus brazos, piernas y torso con Metallica reforzada con Inferno, la diferencia es que tenía una tonalidad más oscura siendo ahora completamente negro azabache estando su dureza a otro nivel.

Luego el peliverde con una sonrisa de lado comenzó a correr hacia Nomu mientras que activaba el One For All Full Cowl al 70 % causando que los rayos verdes comenzaran a cubrir su cuerpo y que las líneas rojas y naranjas comenzaran a circular por sus venas resaltantando en las zonas negras de Metallica.

 **-¿Te parece si iniciamos el Round dos?-** , preguntó Izuku a Nomu con energías renovadas y amplificadas mientras que activaba también Red Volt por todo su cuerpo siendo recubierto por los rayos rojos carmesí.

Los pasos de cada una causaban que el suelo temblara y All Might con prudencia le dijo a sus alumnos que tomaran distancia dado que este encuentro estaría a otro nivel del visto hasta ahora.

 **¡POOOOM!**

Luego tanto Izuku como Nomu se encontraron con unos potentes golpes que chocaron entre si causando un estruendo para después proseguir cada uno a golpear al otro con fuerza y a gran velocidad en un increíble desenlace de poder.

 **¡PAM PAM PAM!**

El sonido de los impactos llenaba la zona y eran audibles los gruñidos y rugidos de Nomu al sentir el dolor que le causaban los golpes y patadas del peliverde que ni se inmutaba ante los golpes de Nomu. Cada golpe cargaba con fuerza contra el contrario y aun así no se separaban del mismo punto donde se encontraron.

La diferencia al anterior enfrentamiento es que este no estaba igualado aunque así lo pareciera, pues en la piel de Nomu después de cada impacto eran visible unos cráteres con la forma de los puños del peliverde que seguía arremetiendo con fuerza contra la bestia.

 **¡POW!**

En un rápido movimiento le golpeó la mandíbula en un golpe lateral mandando al monstruo contra una pared, el peliverde no se detuvo allí y comenzó la persecución donde una vez llegó con Nomu le comenzó a acribillar a golpes en la cabeza mientras que Nomu oponiendo resistencia le pegaba en el torso a Izuku sin hacerle nada.

 **¡PAM!**

 **¡RRAAAAAARRRGGGHHHHH!**

El peliverde con una leve sonrisa en su rostro le dio un fuerte golpe a la bestia sacándole un sonoro rugido de dolor para después ser expulsado por un fuerte golpe de Nomu que le empujó hacia un edificó en la zona de derrumbes llegando a atravesar este y otros tantos detrás causando el derrumbe completo de estos.

Nomu con furia arremetió hacia el peliverde mientras se regeneraba de sus heridas, Izuku por su parte salía de los escombros con un gran salto en dirección a Nomu para recibirle con un fuerte golpe en el pecho al cual le puso más fuerza mandando a Nomu contra una montaña en la zona montañosa.

Nomu salió del gran cráter que causó rápidamente mientras cargaba hacia Izuku, el cual le recibió con un golpe ascendente que mandó al monstruo al aire. Luego el peliverde doblo un poco las rodillas para después dar un gran saltó para ponerse por encima de Nomu. Después el brazo del peliverde se comenzó a cubrir del fuego de Inferno, el cual solo fue aumentando su tamaño formando la imagen de ser un meteoro negro que apuntaba hacia al monstruo.

 **-¡Infernal Punishment!-** , exclamó Izuku al momento de cargar su puño derecho sobre el pecho de Nomu impactándole con fuerza y causando que todo el fuego de Inferno cayera como un pilar azabache de llamas infernales que calcinaron la piel de Nomu, el cual yacía rugiendo de dolor en el cráter de su caída mientras seguía siendo cocinado por las flamas de Izuku que luego de unos segundos cedieron.

 **¡FIIIIUUSSSSHHH!**

Izuku luego descendió a gran velocidad hacia Nomu mientras que se impulsaba en su caída con Pulse en sus pies que apuntaban hacia arriba. Extendió su puño derecho hacia Nomu y la bestia en respuesta estaba preparada en el cráter para devolverle el golpe.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Izuku apretó los dientes al momento en que su puño chocó con el de Nomu que seguía en el suelo, y el resultado fue que el brazo completo de Nomu se pulverizó por la potencia del ataque y que el cráter agrandara su tamaño rompiendo el concreto y que varias corrientes de aire por el impacto llegaran a los espectadores que estaba asombrados ante la demostración de poder del peliverde.

 **¡POW!**

Nomu con su otro brazo golpeó a Izuku mandándolo lejos para después ir parándose adolorido mientras que se regeneraba el brazo que ahora guindaba completamente inútil, puede que fuera una acción del Karma por los brazos de Aizawa.

Izuku terminó incrustado contra otra pared del recinto y ya se estaba preparando para la llegada de Nomu que venía corriendo en su dirección preparando un fuerte golpe. El peliverde con una leve sonrisa formó una estaca gigante detrás suya con Frost mientras que comenzaba a utilizar Pulse detrás de esta.

 **-¡Icy Current!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza para después mandar la gran estaca hacia Nomu mientras que con Pulse le daba potencia desde atrás. El monstruo enterró sus pies en el suelo mientras que con sus dos brazos agarró de la punta de la estaca que estaba dirigida a su pecho, luego Nomu fue arrastrado hacia atrás lentamente dado que Izuku seguía impulsándola con Pulse.

 **¡PAAAAM!**

Luego el peliverde llegó con un fuerte puño en la parte trasera de la estaca causando que Nomu no aguantara más y que la estaca gigante de hielo se clavara contra el pecho de Nomu atravesándolo completamente llegando contra una montaña y que este monstruo comenzara a rugir de agonía mientras golpeaba el hielo para romperlo.

 **¡CRACK KRACK!**

Izuku con satisfacción comenzó a correr hacia Nomu mientras que se preparaba para otro encuentro de golpes con la bestia que también se aproximaba a gran velocidad hacia su persona. Luego ambos llegaron a encontrarse intercambiándose varios puños y patadas en las cuales Izuku tenía superioridad dado que pulverizaba rápidamente los músculos y huesos de Nomu.

Llegó un punto en que solo se escuchaban los potentes impactos y los quejidos de Nomu por toda la zona, los villanos habían sido derrotados por los tres grandes desde hace varios minutos y ahora los tres veían asombrados el poder del peliverde que le estaba dando una paliza al monstruo.

Prácticamente todos estaban viendo la pelea desde cual fuera su posición, Momo y Uraraka veían desde la entrada de Yuuei sin perderse algún detalle mientras que Toga y Nejire veían la batalla desde más cercanía pudiendo sentir el viento de los impactos contra sus caras.

 **¡POOOMM!**

Izuku mandó de un golpe a Nomu contra el mismo cráter donde el chocó cuando fue afectado repentinamente por sus repercusiones. El monstruo al impactar causó que el cráter se agrandara y que una gran nube de polvo se alzara.

 **-Si uno de tus Quirks es la absorción de impacto, pues… ¡tendré que aplastarlo completamente con el poder de mis amigos!-** , le exclamó Izuku con una mirada determinada a Nomu quien acababa de salir del cráter muy adolorido mientras que se acomodaba la cabeza que había dado un giro de 180 grados. Luego de esto tanto Izuku como Nomu comenzaron a correr hacia ellos con velocidad.

Izuku comenzó a dejar a su paso una estela de rayos verdes y rojos, fuego negro, partículas de nieve, corrientes de aire pensando en terminar el combate con ese último ataque. Todos estaban atentos para el eminente impacto que a cada segundo se acortaba.

 **-Si no escuchaste estas palabras antes, te las diré ahora-** , comenzó a decir Izuku con una leve sonrisa en su cara mientras que sus ojos presentaban unas llamativas flamas verdes que ardían con la determinación y el valor del joven que cargaba su brazo derecho con todo su poder.

 **-¡Ve más allá!, ¡Supérate a ti mismo con el apoyo de los demás!-** , exclamó el peliverde con su mirada ardiente de determinación y coraje al momento de llegar frente a Nomu evadiendo su golpe para después impactarle el estómago con su brazo derecho causando el tiempo parezca congelarse.

 **¡ULTRAAA SMAAAAASH!**

Gritó el joven peliverde trajeado con fuerza al momento en que su brazo entero se iluminó con un destello verde mientras que enterraba su puño en el abdomen y que de la potencia del golpe todo había quedado en silencio y el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir con normalidad.

 **¡PLUS ULTRAAAA!**

 **¡PAAAAAAAAAMMM!**

Fue el ataque de Izuku causando que del fuerte impacto una fuerte corriente de aire azotara USJ, que cada rincón del edificio se sacudiera ante la potencia del golpe, que un gran estruendo tomara lugar y que Nomu saliera disparado hacia más allá del techo de USJ atravesándolo con facilidad para continuar su trayecto a toda velocidad pasando entre las nubes hasta perderse completamente de la vista de todos.

Después todo el lugar quedo en silencio durante los siguientes segundos, todos incluyendo el mentor del peliverde tenían expresiones de asombro ante el potente ataque que había mandado a volar a Nomu fuera de las instalaciones. Las corrientes de aire se comenzaron a calmar y el polvo comenzaba a disiparse revelando al peliverde que se recomponía sin mostrar señales de flaquear ante alguna de sus repercusiones.

 **-Ahora de verdad que espero luchar contra Midoriya-kun, es un verdadero héroe que podrá sorprender a Sir Nighteye-** , comentaba Mirio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras miraba el gran hoyo en el techo por donde salió ese monstruo negro. Al lado del rubio estaba Tamaki que le asentía con una leve sonrisa pensando en lo poderoso que llegaría a ser el peliverde si llegaba a ser instruido por el mismo maestro que Mirio.

 **(Me debes una malteada Izuku-kun)** , pensaba Nejire con una linda y aliviada sonrisa viendo como el peliverde estaba en medio del campo con una leve sonrisa calmada acomodándose el traje.

 **-Es un alivio-** , dijeron Ochako y Momo al mismo tiempo mientras dejaban salir unos suspiros aliviados de que el peliverde haya ganado. Luego ambas se miraron sorprendidas para luego avergonzarse un poco desviando la mirada de la otra fingiendo que no se oyeron.

 **(Después le contare todo esto a los demás, tienen que saber a detalle lo sorprendente que eres)** , pensaba Toga con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras observaba como su mejor amigo se acercaba con su expresión tranquila. En la noche se aseguraría de reprenderle por preocuparle, y luego se aseguraría de comentar los momentos más destacados de la pela, era divertido ver lo levemente apenado que se ponía el peliverde con sus comentarios.

 **(Eres asombroso joven Midoriya, tengo la certeza de que eres el mejor sucesor del One For All que pude encontrar)** , pensaba All Might con mucho orgullo oculto en su gran sonrisa mientras observaba como su discípulo peliverde pasaba de largo de Shigaraki y Kurogiri quienes estaban en shock viéndole pasar.

 **(¿Este es el verdadero poder de Midoriya?, ¡es algo demencial!)** , pensaba Todoroki con los ojos bien abiertos viendo el hoyo que causó Midoriya con su ataque final, agradecía tenerlo de aliado en vez de enemigo.

 **(Te volviste un muro igual de alto que All Might, ¿verdad Deku?, pero solo espera a que yo los supere a ambos)** , pensó Bakugou con una sonrisa desafiante viendo al bastardo de Deku que ahora era su mayor rival y el primer reto a superar para ser el mejor héroe.

 **-Puede que me haya propasado un poco con toda la destrucción que cause-** , comentaba Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo a All Might mientras que se rascaba la cabeza considerando los edificios derrumbados, los cráteres en las montañas y suelo, las escaleras y finalmente el techo.

 **-¿Estas bien joven Midoriya?-** , preguntaba All Might con algo de preocupación acercándose un poco a su discípulo que le volteó a ver con calma mientras ponía sus dos manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Si te refieres a mis repercusiones, estoy bien, no sé cómo explicarlo pero creo que ahora creo que estoy a un nivel diferente de antes-** , respondía Izuku con una alegre sonrisa viendo a su maestro mientras anotaba mentalmente que debía contarle al rubio sobre la visión que tuvo, más concretamente sobre los usuarios de One For All y omitiendo la presencia de All For One dado que todavía no era momento para decírselo.

 **-Hey un momento ¿Qué está pasando aquí?, ¿acaso me mintieron?-** , se preguntaba Shigaraki Tomura notablemente alterado mientras que comenzaba a rascarse furiosamente la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

 **-Sensei me había dicho antes de irse que Nomu podría vencer a All Might, ¡¿pero ese estúpido mocoso le venció?!-** , preguntó el peliceleste con las manos en su cabeza perdiendo la compostura completamente sin comprender como ese maldito mocoso que le recordaba a su maestro pudo vencer a Nomu.

 **-Ahora podemos hablar con más calma Shigaraki-kun-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo a Shigaraki mientras que ponía sus manos detrás de su espalda con un porte cordial e imponente captando la atención del villano.

 **-Ya que ya no tienes a tu mascota ¿te parece si terminamos con esto?-** , preguntaba Izuku con una monstruosa calma y tranquilidad completamente en control mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hacia el peliceleste.

 **-Después de todo no he terminado de sacar la basura-** , agregó el peliverde con una mirada asesina y sínica causando que Shigaraki diera unos pasos para atrás intimidado ante el aura que comenzaba a desprender el chico.

 **-De verdad que Midoriya es asombroso, tengo que contarle todo esto a los demás-** , comentaba Kirishima con asombro viendo como el peliverde no satisfecho con haber ganado al monstruo, ahora estaba aterrorizando a los villanos.

 **-Es increíble, no por nada va a ser el mejor héroe-** , contestaba Toga con una linda y juguetona sonrisa viendo al pelirrojo para luego voltear a ver a Izuku que se había detenido a unos metros de Shigaraki que a su lado tenía a Kurogiri.

 **-¡Si solo tuviera a Nomu podría volver a atacarle sin pensarlo!-** , exclamaba Shigaraki histérico mientras que rascaba su garganta con fuerza cayendo en la desesperación y la ira de no haber matado al mocoso ni a All Might además de que había perdido a Nomu.

 **-Manda a todos los que quieras, todos correrán la misma suerte-** , replicó Izuku con calma viendo a Shigaraki causando que este con más fuerza se rascara el cuello.

 **-Cálmate Shigaraki Tomura-** , dijo Kurogiri con calma buscando tranquilizar al peliceleste captando la atención de este.

 **-Puede que Nomu no esté, pero All Might no está en perfectas condiciones, si nosotros unimos fuerzas quizás lo logremos-** , propuso el vórtice conocido como Kurogiri con tranquilidad mientras que Shigaraki dejaba de rascarse recuperando la calma alejando las manos de su cuello.

 **-Puede…que tengas razón Kurogiri, tenemos al jefe final justo delante-** , decía Shigaraki con calma dándole la razón a Kurogiri esperando que el trabajo conjunto entre ellos dos y el resto de villanos logre matar al símbolo de la paz.

 **-Me parece que sus esbirros ya fueron vencidos por mis Senpais, por lo que solo son ustedes dos-** , comentó Izuku algo divertido viendo a los dos villanos que se fijaron bien y observaron que absolutamente todos los villanos estaban inmovilizados gracias a los tres grandes que sonrían satisfechos causando que Shigaraki apriete los dientes con furia.

 **-Pero si te sirve de consuelo, te dejare dar el primer movimiento-** , dijo Izuku con sencillez y elevando los hombros causando que tanto su compañeros y profesor como los villanos se sorprendieran. Shigaraki se enfureció ante que lo esté subestimando Izuku y con una mano extendida comenzó a correr hacia el peliverde.

 **-¡Maldito mocoso hijo de pu!…-** , exclamaba Shigaraki con furia en su ojo completamente abierto dejándose poseer por la ira pero fue interrumpido por Izuku que le sostuvo la muñeca cuando esta estaba a punto de tocarle el rostro mientras tenía una leve sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Perdón perdón, te interrumpí cuando ibas a decir algo-** , decía Izuku con una vena resaltando en su frente mientras que tenía una feliz e inocente sonrisa en su cara alejando un poco la mano de Shigaraki que se quedó paralizado en su lugar.

 **-Para mala suerte tuya cambie de opinión-** , agregó el peliverde viendo al peliceleste con una mirada asesina llena de malicia para después con su brazo izquierdo dirigir un golpe hacia el estómago del villano.

 **POW**

 **-Esto es por haber atacado a mis amigos y profesores-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado al ver que Shigaraki se había quedado sin aire mientras se doblegaba por el dolor. Luego dirigió su rodilla derecha a la misma zona abdominal.

 **POW**

 **-Esto por hacerle daño a Momo-chan-** , agregó el joven peliverde al momento en que oyó el quejido de dolor del peliceleste mientras que todos atrás de él veían asombrados la crudo que podía ser el peliverde que en esos momentos se estaba desquitando. Luego observaron cómo dirigió su puño izquierdo al mentón de Shigaraki.

 **POW**

 **-Esto por querer matar a All Might-** , dijo el peliverde con su sonrisa de lado disfrutando el darle su merecido al peliceleste que tenía un hilo de sangre cayendo desde sus labios. Después Izuku le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Shigaraki.

 **POW**

 **-Y este…es para quedarme a gusto-** , concluyó Izuku con una sonrisa de lado al momento de jalar desde su muñeca a Shigaraki que había dado unos pasos hacia atrás por el cabezazo. Luego con rapidez el peliverde posicionó el brazo del peliceleste para después dirigirle un rodillazo al codo.

 **CRACK**

Se escuchó el hueso del villano que soltó un sonoro grito de dolor para después ser pateado por Izuku que lo mando de vuelta con Kurogiri. Los demás no dijeron nada dado que era normal que el peliverde tuviera rencor contra la persona que originó todo ese desastre además de los graves daños que sufrieron Trece y Aizawa.

 **-¡Shigaraki Tomura!-** , exclamó Kurogiri mientras se acercaba al peliceleste que se estaba retorciendo en el suelo mientras que con su mano izquierda se tomaba del brazo derecho roto.

 **-T-Tú no eres un maldito héroe, niño-** , decía Shigaraki con dolor impregnado en su tono junto con la ira mientras que alzaba un poco la mirada hacia el peliverde que de verdad se acababa de ganar el puesto de la persona que más odiaba en el puto mundo.

 **-Puedes decirme eso si quieres, no me importa-** , respondía Izuku con una leve sonrisa inocente y alegre viendo a Shigaraki mientras que elevaba los hombros sin importarle las palabras del sucio villano.

 **-Lo que me importa es tener el apoyo y la voluntad necesaria para proteger a todos los que me rodean-** , continuaba Izuku mientras que volteaba a ver a su maestro All Might para después pasear su vista entre sus amigos que eran la clase 1-A y los tres grandes causando que All Might, Toga y Kirishima sonrieran mientras que Bakugou chasqueaba con la lengua al lado de Todoroki que se mostró tranquilo.

 **-Tu nombre…has el favor y dime ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!-** , preguntaba Shigaraki con fuerza y una mirada llena de rabia queriendo saber el nombre de la persona que más quería matar. Izuku por su parte mostró una leve sonrisa de lado mientras que sus ojos su ocultaba por su cabello.

 **-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, seré el héroe que será temido escoria como tú y salve al inocente cargando con la esperanza de todos-** , respondía el peliverde con seguridad y confianza en sus palabras mientras que comenzaba a liberar pequeños rayos de Red Volt alrededor de su cuerpo.

 **-¡YO SOY ENTITY!-** , exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa llena de calma y tranquilidad resultando desconcertante mientras que revelaba sus ojos, los cuales tenían un contornó negro alrededor de los ojos hecha por Metallicana reforzada mientras que los iris verdes del peliverde liberaban las pequeñas llamas de voluntad verdes.

All Might ensanchó su sonrisa con orgullo mientras que los cuatro estudiantes a su lado tenían leves sonrisas en sus rostros independientemente de cual sea su relación con el peliverde.

 **-Kurogiri, tenemos que!...-** , estaba por decir Shigaraki para escapar del recinto rápidamente pero…

 **¡BANG!**

Una bala atravesó su mano derecha causando que este liberara un gemido de dolor.

* * *

 _ ***En la entrada***_

 **-Perdón a todos por llegar tarde, reuní a los profesores disponibles inmediatamente-** , decía nada más y nada menos que le director de Yuuei Nezu, quien estaba sentado sobre el hombro de un profesional con aspecto de vaquero que con una pistola había disparado a Shigaraki a pesar de la distancia, ese era el héroe Snipe.

 **-Yo, Lida Tenya…¡he regresado!-** , exclamó Lida al lado de los profesionales que acababan de llegar al lugar de manera imponente causando que los alumnos en la entrada por fin se pudieran sentir a salvo.

Algunos villanos que recuperaron la consciencia estaban molestos y comenzaron a dirigirse hacia los héroes.

 **-Tch, malditos-** , dijo Present Mic con fastidio por esos sucios villanos mientras que daba unos pasos hacia adelante tomando aire.

 **¡YEEAAAAAHHHHHH!**

Gritó Present Mic con fuerza causando que las ondas sonoras llenas de intensidad causaran que todos se taparan los oídos. Varios villanos sintieron dolor de cabeza, otros sangraron por los oídos y caían inconscientes mientras que Nejire, Mirio y Tamaki se encargaban de los demás para evitar que escaparan.

Luego fue el turno del héroe Ectoplasm que dio unos pasos al frente para después crear muchos clones suyos desde su boca.

 **-Sepárense y protejan a los estudiantes-** , ordenó el Ectoplasm original a sus clones para que después estos accedieran y fueran a revisar a los estudiantes en la entrada y al resto que seguía por todo USJ.

 **-Al parecer los tres grandes de tercer año llegaron primero que nosotros-** , dijo la heroína Midnight con una leve sonrisa tranquila y feliz de que esos tres estudiantes reconocidos por su fuerza hayan venido a ayudar a los de 1-A.

 **-Tienen que estar agradecido por tener unos Senpais tan confiables-** , les dijo Midnight a los estudiantes que estaban cerca de la entrada recibiendo unos sentimientos de varios mientras que Momo y Uraraka cruzaron miradas y rieron un poco recordando que al final toda la atención se la había llevado su amigo peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku frente a Shigaraki***_

Shigaraki estaba sorprendido ante la llegada de los profesionales y era el momento de escapar de ese lugar.

 **-M-Maldita sea, vámonos de una vez Kurogiri, es Game Over completamente-** , decía Shigaraki mientras se paraba sujetándose el brazo derecho para después mirar a Kurogiri, pero después…

 **BAN BANG BANG**

La precisión del héroe vaquero Snipe era aterradora considerando que le dio en ambos muslos a Shigaraki y también en el brazo izquierdo causando que él gimiera de dolor para luego caer al suelo con la sangre saliendo de su cuerpo siendo protegido después por Kurogiri.

 **-Nos retiramos… héroes-** , decida Kurogiri con algo de enojo viendo a Izuku que ya tenía el rostro normal, pero antes de que pudiera transportar a Shigaraki sintió como algo le estaba succionando las sombras y cuando voltea ve que es el mismo Trece con su Black Hole.

 **-¡Trece, maldito!-** , exclamaba Kurogiri con furia para después poner más esfuerzo y lograr comenzar a transportar a Shigaraki.

 **-Podre haber perdido hoy, pero la próxima si matare al Símbolo de la paz, All Might-** , decida Shigaraki con algo de dolor mientras miraba al profesional rubio para después mirar al peliverde.

 **-Y tú eres el segundo en la lista… Entity-** , fue lo que dijo Shigaraki antes de desaparecer entre las sombras del portal de Kurogiri que después dejó un vórtice que se cerró hasta desaparecer.

Ya la lucha había terminado, la pelea entre la clase 1-A y la liga de villanos había terminado con la victoria de los estudiantes que habían ganado contra los que luchan los profesionales…el mundo del mal. Está en definitiva fue una experiencia para la cual Izuku estaba preparado desde el momento en que recibió All For One y One For All.

All Might y todos los que presenciaron la batalla lo sabían, el peliverde no solo sería un héroe como el resto, sería una entidad que cargara con las esperanzas para erradicar al mal e iluminar el futuro donde todos estén a salvo. Sería la entidad que con su sola presencia marcaría un cambio en el mundo, sería la mayor pesadilla del mal y el salvador del bien, el salvador y el verdugo: _**Entity.**_

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

De nuevo me disculpo por la tardanza del capítulo. Cada día que transcurre sin que yo pueda subirlo a pesar de que lo tengo listo es una tortura para mí. Al final el capítulo fue algo extenso y puede que eso sirva como disculpa por la tardanza. De cualquier manera espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así por favor dejen sus comentarios y opiniones en los Reviews.

Me quede contentó con la participación que le di a los tres grandes en la batalla, puede que hubieran sido de más ayuda contra Shigaraki y Kurogiri pero eso acabaría solo con la victoria del Lemillion en unos segundos. La batalla de Izuku contra Nomu me gustó mucho escribirla dado que pude dar rienda suelta a algunos Quirks que ahora acababan de subir de nivel.

Y aunque fue breve, me gustó escribir la escena de los usuarios de One For All animando a Izuku, puede que eso signifique el conflicto entre All For One y One For All dentro de nuestro peliverde trajeado.

Más concretamente en la parte donde Izuku utilizó Red Volt para anular el Quirk del villano sucede de la siguiente manera para los que les interese. El Quirk del villano básicamente era un inhibidor de frecuencias que aplicaba energía suficiente en las frecuencias exactas para bloquear una señal como puede ser un comunicador, de esta manera Izuku solo aumentó con su electricidad el rendimiento de su comunicador sobreponiéndose a la interferencia y así poder comunicarse, es como un contraataque contra el inhibidor.

Por ultimo quiero aclarar que los ataques de Izuku como los Smash son diferentes debido a las variaciones de los Quirks. El **_Totally Smash_** por ejemplo hace uso de Inferno, Red Volt, One For All y Pulse. El **_Storm Smash_** hace uso de Poseidon, Red Volt, One For All y Pulse. **_Nova Smash_** hace uso de Metallica reforzada con Inferno junto con One For All y Red Volt. Finalmente _**U** **ltra Smash**_ es la combinación de Pulse,One For All, Frost, Inferno, Red Volt, Metallica reforzada con Inferno, basicamente todas las anteriores juntas. Es algo fastidioso explicarlo pero lo hice para dejarlo claro.

Por favor comenten que les ha parecido esta conclusión de la invasión a USJ y sin más que decir me despido…Sayonara.


	10. Honestidad, Amistad y Confianza

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado el capítulo y me esforzaré por continuar dando todo de mí, ya con este capítulo finalizamos en USJ por lo que vamos ya. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : Me alegro que te haya gustado los cambios que agregue, con respecto a los enemigos pesados pues diría que unos pocos en combates bestias como el de Nomu, por ejemplo Muscular, Shisaki o Nomu 2.0. Pero por ejemplo habrá otros que represente un reto por su habilidad y las limitaciones del entorno como pueden ser Stein y Gentle. _(Para más información preguntar por PM)_.

 **shadowsouls1** : En definitivo este fue el capítulo que más me gusto escribir y me alegro que te haya gustado. La pelea contra Nomu fue entretenida de escribir, y creo que desde el principio de la historia tenia planeado contar el conflicto de One For All y All For One dentro de Izuku, en este capítulo se hablara un poco de eso. Y si quieres algún avance en las relaciones entonces lee ste capitulo, estoy seguro de que te gustara.

 **bladetri** : hemos vuelto a la rutina pero bueno, gracias.

 **Ghost Strench 04** : Me encanto escribir esa parte porque puede dar mucho juego en crecimiento de Izuku, en cierta medida es parecido a lo enseñado en el Manga excepto que ahora es All For One el que se ve opacado por la luz de los usuarios de One For All e Izuku siendo la unión de ambos Quirks.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 10: Honestidad, Amistad y Confianza**_

Estamos ahora en USJ donde el panorama indicaba que acababa de suceder una guerra o alguna catástrofe, dado que había un gran número de cráteres en la instalación, edificios derrumbados y varios villanos tirados en el suelo mientras que algunos héroes los arrestaban y otros se encargaban de cuidar de los alumnos de la clase 1-A.

La tormenta acababa de pasar y en el medio de la gran instalación estaba nuestro peliverde trajeado con una mirada calmada viendo a su alrededor para después elevar su vista hacia el techo observando el gran hoyo que causó al haber mandado a Nomu por los cielos.

 **-Ya todo acabo, espero que todos se encuentren bien-** , se decía Izuku así mismo con una mirada preocupada mientras que apretaba los puños pensando en el posible estado de sus otros compañeros ante el ataque de la liga de villanos. Ahora Shigaraki Tomura era objetivo de su furia, pues se atrevió a amenazar la vida de su mentor y les hizo daño a sus profesores y a sus amigos.

El solo recordar el estado de Momo hizo que el peliverde apretara los puños con frustración y frunciera el ceño ante la culpa de haber dejado que ella fuera lastimada. Luego una mano se posa en su hombro llamando su atención y causando que se voltee con calma para ver a All Might, su maestro.

 **-Seguramente lo están joven Midoriya-** , dijo All Might con una sonrisa amable y alegre viendo a su alumno y sucesor que había hecho un trabajo increíble para afrontar y vencer a Nomu. El peliverde por su parte al ver a su maestro se alivió de que estuviera bien y se acordó de que debía contarle sobre los usuarios de One For All que vio.

 **(No debe saber de All For One, eso lo preocuparía, pero…)** , pensaba Izuku con cierta duda mientras se debatía en si contarle todo lo que ocultaba a All Might. Sobre que entró dentro de él cuando lo mató, sus pesadillas y recuerdos obtenidos y sobre su constante cambio asemejándose a él sumándole el conflicto psicológico. Si le contaba todo eso podría causar que su maestro le temiera o no confiara más en él por miedo a que se convertiría en el siguiente All For One.

 **-Hiciste un gran trabajo, nos defendiste a todos y evitaste que se redujera más mí tiempo, habría podido morir en el peor caso, me has salvado de nuevo-** , decía All Might con un tono gentil y amable mientras observaba fijamente a su alumno con sinceridad en sus palabras que le llegaron al corazón al peliverde que no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

 **(Él debe saberlo, no puedo ocultarle esto a mi maestro, confío en él)** , pensaba el peliverde con decisión a decirle todo a su mentor, después de todo era como el padre que nunca pudo conocer y era la persona en la que más confianza tenía desde que su madre murió, ese hombre era su ejemplo a seguir y sabía que podía contar con él.

 **-Sensei…me alegro de que te encuentres bien, tengo mucho que decirte-** , dijo Izuku con una renovada sonrisa feliz mientras miraba con seguridad a su maestro que le asintió con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Oi Midoriya!-** , exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa alegre y una mano en alto mientras que se acercaba con Toga a su lado para ver a su compañero peliverde.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Toga con cierta preocupación en su cara al momento de llegar frente a Izuku que les miró con una expresión calmada asintiéndoles.

 **(Admiro la preocupación de ustedes por su compañero, pero creo que él está más que bien)** , pensaba All Might con una sonrisa un poco divertida ante la innecesaria preocupación de los dos jóvenes por su alumno, después de todo parecía estar mejor que de costumbre.

 **-Kirishima-kun, Toga, me alegro que se encuentren bien-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo primero al pelirrojo para después quedarse viendo con más gentileza a la rubia que era muy especial para él y no parecía estar herida o algo por el estilo, era un alivio para el peliverde.

 **-Nosotros deberíamos decirte eso, me preocupaste mucho en esa pelea-** , decía Toga con el ceño fruncido buscando reprender a su mejor amigo que le preocupó mucho al momento en que terminó todo herido después de estrellarse contra las escaleras por culpa de ese monstruo negro.

Izuku al escuchar la preocupación de su amiga solo pudo rascarse la cabeza con una leve sonrisa algo apenada por haberla preocupado, después de todo hasta él reconocía que estaba en un estado deplorable en ese momento de vulnerabilidad.

 **(Sera mejor que se vayan rápido, ¡se me acaba el tiempo!)** , pensaba el profesional rubio con ciertos nervios mientras que sentía que no debía de forzar más su forma súper.

 **-¡El joven Midoriya está bien!, ¡Ahora sea mejor que se reúnan con los profesores!-** , exclamaba All Might con su gran sonrisa reluciente mientras que observaba específicamente a Kirishima y a Toga mientras que Izuku comprendía que su maestro debía volver a su forma normal.

 **-Queremos asegurarnos de que todos los alumnos se encuentren a salvo, por lo que diríjanse a la salida y nosotros atenderemos a los heridos aquí-** , decía el héroe profesional Cementos llamando la atención de los presentes que le voltearon a ver. Su apariencia es la de un bloque de cemento humanoide con los ojos cerrados y la boca estirada hacia arriba mientras vestía una camisa negra sin mangas con bordes dorados y un pantalón corto junto con un cinturón.

 **-Entendido, vámonos chicos-** , respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras que Toga asentía para ambos comenzar a caminar, pero luego se voltearon al ver que Izuku no les estaba siguiendo.

 **-Adelántense ustedes, yo tengo que llevar a All Might a la enfermería, no creo que haya alguien más que pueda cargarlo-** , decía Izuku con una amable y tranquila sonrisa mientras que señalaba a All Might con un pulgar. Quería hablar con su maestro lo más pronto posible y podría hacerlo tranquilamente en la enfermería donde había más privacidad.

 **(Puede que sea cierto, pero ese comentario era innecesario joven Midoriya)** , pensaba All Might con una sonrisa tensa mientras que observaba a su alumno peliverde causando que Cementos dejara escapar una pequeña risa.

 **-Okey, nos adelantaremos Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga con una feliz sonrisa sin darle mucha importancia, pues era de esperar que el peliverde por su gran fuerza física fuera necesario para trasladar al musculado y pesado símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Nos vemos después Midoriya!-** , se despidió Kirishima con entusiasmo al momento de irse corriendo con Toga con una mano en alto despidiéndose del peliverde que solo les regaló un asentimiento sereno.

 **-Gracias Cementos, me has salvado el pellejo-** , agradecía All Might con una sonrisa a su compañero en lo que volvía a su forma normal mientras Cementos le volteó a ver una vez que los estudiantes se alejaron lo suficiente para alcanzar a Todoroki y Bakugou que estaba subiendo las escaleras escoltados por clones de Ectoplasm.

 **-Soy un fan tuyo también-** , respondió Cementos con una sonrisa viendo al símbolo de la paz para luego bajar su vista hacia la camisa del héroe que tenía una mancha de sangre.

 **-Iremos a la enfermería en silencio, pero en serio hombre, siempre te estas sobre exigiendo demasiado, ¿eh?-** , comentaba Cementos mientras observaba el estado de All Might que no parecía estar muy bien después del ataque de esos villanos.

 **-Tengo que decir que el joven Midoriya fue quien se sobre exigió para salvarnos-** , dijo All Might con algo de culpa y frustración al haber dependido de su alumno peliverde y el resto que tuvieron que pasar por mucho. Luego se giró a ver al peliverde que estaba a su lado.

 **-Pero lo que más me intriga es ¿Cómo fue que obtuviste esa cantidad de poder?-** , preguntó el símbolo de la paz con cierta intriga y curiosidad viendo a su alumno. Seguía sin entender cómo fue que del grave estado en el que se encontraba, haya liberado un pilar de energía para después volver al combate con más fuerza.

 **-Se lo contare después en la enfermería, tengo mucho que explicarle-** , respondió Izuku con una tranquila sonrisa viendo a su maestro en lo que comenzaban a caminar hacia la enfermería. Luego Izuku mostró una mirada más seria que llamó la atención del rubio.

 **-Sobre All For One y One For All en mi-** , agregó el peliverde con un tono más serio causando que All Might con la misma seriedad le asintiera, dado que parecía ser de suma importancia lo que Izuku tenía que decirle.

* * *

 _ ***En la guarida de la Liga de Villanos***_

Nuevamente en el bar tenuemente iluminado por unas pocas luces aparece un portal negro de Kurogiri dejando en el suelo a Shigaraki que estaba encogido de dolor ante sus múltiples heridas manchando el suelo de sangre.

 **-Ugh, ¡mierda!-** , se quejó Shigaraki con dolor al momento de sentir una punzada de dolor en su brazo roto mientras continuaba sangrando. Mientras tanto Kurogiri se encogía en su vórtice para regresar a su cuerpo que estaba vestido de bar tender con unas placas de metal en su cuello mientras que la neblina y sus ojos amarillos salían de estas placas.

 **-Me dispararon en ambas piernas, en mi brazo izquierdo, mi mano derecha, ese maldito mocoso me rompió mi brazo derecho y me dio una paliza-** , decía Shigaraki con un tono molesto mientras apretaba los dientes contando los daños que había sufrido en USJ.

 **-¡Esto no tenía que resultar así!, ¡Hasta Nomu Fue vencido y todos los subordinados fueron derrotados!-** , exclamó el peliceleste con rabia y frustración mientras apretaba los puños y le hervía la sangre al recordar la cara de ese chico peliverde que arruinó sus planes.

 **-All Might esta saludable…¡no es como lo había dicho Sensei!-** , gritó Shigaraki con una mirada desquiciada llena de rabia e impotencia golpeando su frente contra el suelo en lo que Kurogiri se acercaba caminando hacia él.

 **-Tienes que tranquilizarte Shigaraki Tomura, solo fue una derrota pero aun así logramos salir de allí-** , decía Kurogiri con calma buscando tranquilizar al peliceleste que debía ser tratado por sus heridas.

 **-Además no es el único Nomu que tenemos-** , agregó el espectro recordando las varias instalaciones que tenían donde se estaban desarrollando varios Nomus gracias a los preparativos hechos por All For One antes de irse.

 **[Eso es correcto Kurogiri]** , dijo una voz proveniente de un pantalla en la pared del bar que causó que Shigaraki y Kurogiri se tensaran y sorprendieran ante la familiaridad de esa voz, una voz que no habían oído en mucho tiempo.

 **-S-Sensei…¿e-eres tú?-** , preguntaba Shigaraki con voz temblorosa y dudosa mientras se acercaba incrédulo a pesar de sus heridas a la pantalla que estaba en negro pero reproducía audio.

 **[Correcto Tomura-Kun, por distintas razones no te puedo contar donde he estado pero ahora he vuelto para apoyarte]** , respondió la voz de la pantalla dándole a entender al peliceleste que era él, All For One, su maestro había regresado a su lado y esto causó que el peliceleste agachara la mirada con alivio.

 **-Sensei, de verdad que le extrañe, estuve confuso durante mucho tiempo viendo sus grabaciones-** , decía Shigaraki con algunas lágrimas traicioneras saliendo de sus ojos mientras que tenía sus manos manchadas de sangre tocando la pantalla con sumo cuidado de no utilizar su Quirk para destruirla.

 **[Ahora estoy a tu lado Tomura-kun, no hay de qué preocuparse]** , decía la voz de la pantalla con una calma y un tono tan característico de All For One buscando reconfortar a Shigaraki que seguía mirando al suelo.

 **-¡Pero All Might sigue bien y un maldito mocoso mandó a volar a Nomu!-** , exclamó Shigaraki con furia recordando nuevamente que su misión de matar a All Might fracasó y por consiguiente le falló a su maestro que le había apoyado dejándole los preparativos hechos antes de irse.

 **[Ciertamente subestimamos sus cartas, ¿Se puede recuperar a Nomu, Kurogiri?]** , preguntó la voz proveniente de la pantalla a Kurogiri que al percatarse de que la pregunta estaba dirigida a él, se tensó un poco dado a que era desconcertante escuchar a su jefe después de tanto tiempo.

 **-M-Me temo que sin saber su ubicación exacta no puedo encontrarlo aun con mi portal-** , respondió Kurogiri con algo de nervios en lo que inclinaba un poco su cabeza en señal de respeto y subordinación.

 **-Ese Nomu fue derrotado por ese mocoso, ¡si no hubiera intervenido entonces All Might estaría muerto!, ¡ese maldito Entity!-** , exclamó Shigaraki con rabia y odio hacia el peliverde que tenía el descaro de arruinar su plan y decir esas palabras que se supone le dirigía su maestro: _"Me dijo que te dijera que se fue a un lugar muy lejano y que no volverá"_ , recordar esas palabras solo lo hacían arder en furia.

 **[Está bien que tengas arrepentimientos Tomura-kun, pero necesitamos un símbolo como tú que nos guíe, reúne a la élite y prepárate para la siguiente vez mostrar que debes ser temido por el mundo]** , decía la voz de la pantalla con suma tranquilidad y autoridad que sirvió para apaciguar la ira del peliceleste que se estaba calmando al escuchar a ese hombre que consideraba un padre.

 **-Está bien Sensei, All Might y ese Entity lo pagaran-** , contestó Shigaraki con una sonrisa desquiciada mirando al suelo con ánimos renovados. Su Sensei había vuelto y ahora su ira aplacaría a esos odiosos héroes que se interponían en su camino, sobre todo ese peliverde llamado Izuku Midoriya.

* * *

 _ ***En otro lado***_

En otro lugar menos iluminado se encontraba el sujeto de cabellos grisáceos que estuvo en las instalaciones rusas. Este en cuestión acababa de apagar un monitor enfrente de él para después girarse en su silla con un aura maníaco y demencial.

 **-Al final no fue una perdida venir para acá aparentando ser ese malnacido-** , se decía él así mismo con una sonrisa llena de locura al haber logrado engañar exitosamente a esa liga de villanos.

 **-Te dije que solo hiciéramos lo de siempre y destruyéramos todo-** , dijo la chica de largo cabello naranja oscuro que estaba amarrado por dos colas a los laterales que iban en espirales hasta sus hombros y su flequillo tenía algunos mechones alborotados. Ella tiene unos ojos blancos con unas pupilas en forma de X abarcando sus iris y lleva puesto una túnica que ocultaba su ropa, pero si era observable que tenía unos lentes de trabajo con una correa de cuero en su cuello.

 **-Ya quisiera, pero debo esperar el momento justo para aparecer, esto es como un show esperando mi aparición-** , contestó el sujeto misterioso con cierta calma en lo que se recostaba en la elegante silla y observaba el estado de la habitación en la que estaban, o mejor dicho el estado en que la dejaron.

Había varias máquinas de propósitos médicos destruidas, las paredes tenían cráteres, había manchas de sangre en el suelo y la chica pelinaranja estaba sentada en otra silla no muy lejos mientras que a sus pies estaba el cadáver de un viejo con apariencia de doctor.

 **-Como quieras, con tal que pueda matar a alguien está bien-** , dijo chica con una sonrisa inocente y algo perturbadora mientras miraba el cadáver del doctor a sus pies para darle una "ligero" pisotón en una mano aplastándosela de manera brutal causando que los huesos suenen al romperse.

 **-Ya lo harás, ese Shigaraki Tomura servirá para eso-** , decía el hombre con una sonrisa pretensiosa y algo divertida mientras señalaba con su pulgar la pantalla detrás de él con la que se acababa de comunicar con la liga de villanos.

 **-¿Mmm?, repíteme el plan-** , pedía la chica con una linda y en serio perturbadora sonrisa viendo al sujeto que solo asintió con calma.

 **-Sigo utilizando mi Psicometría en esta sucia guarida de ese bastardo para hacerme pasar por él y utilizar a la liga de villanos como cebo para atraerlo-** , comenzó a explicar el sujeto de cabello grisáceo con una sonrisa orgullosa en lo que observaba una mesa cerca de él donde habían varios documentos del proyecto Nomu y las distintas localizaciones donde se llevaba a cabo la producción de varios de esos monstruos.

 **-Los usare para atacar Yuuei y en algún momento ese malnacido aparecerá para ayudar a su protegido y yo acabaré con él, sencillo ¿cierto?-** , concluyó el hombre con las manos alzadas en el aire con cierto aura lleno de locura e inestabilidad mental pensando en que el malnacido de All For One aparecería en algún momento para ayudar a su discípulo, ya sea ese Shigaraki Tomura o ese Izuku Midoriya del que había oído rumores que poseía varios Quirks.

 **-Okey, solo espero poder matar a alguien guapo, este viejo no tenía ningún atractivo a parte de sus gritos-** , contestaba la pelinaranja con cierto tono ilusionado mientras que recogía sus puños a su pecho esperando poder conocer a alguien que logre hacer que su corazón palpite rápidamente deseando su muerte.

 **-Se supone que esta era la guarida de él donde se ocultaba de mí, ese debe ser su doctor-** , comentaba el sujeto con una sonrisa de lado en lo que se acomodaba en su asiento observando el cadáver del doctor a los pies de la pelinaranja. Internamente le resultaba gracioso que All For One luego de todo lo que hizo se viera reducido a un hombre patético que dependía de unos aparatos para sobrevivir.

 **-¿Y qué haremos con ese All Might?, puede ser un problema tratar con el símbolo de la paz-** , preguntaba la chica con cierta intriga en su inocente cara mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado mirando al sujeto que al oír la pregunta ensanchó su sonrisa.

 **-Matarlo serviría para hacer salir a ese desgraciado, tengo muchas ideas divertidas en mente-** , respondió el pelinegro con una mirada llena de malicia y sed de caos mientras entrelazaba sus dedos planeando varios acontecimientos que serían muy interesantes de ver.

Ahora que lo piensa sería muy entretenido eso de pasarse por uno de esos recintos de producción de Nomus, específicamente aquellos donde se están desarrollando esos Nomus mejorados, a lo mejor podría acelerar un poco la finalización de alguno para ponerlo a prueba.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de USJ***_

Una vez pasó el tiempo las cosas volvieron a la normalidad a las afueras del lugar. Un gran número de policías entraban y salían escoltando a los todos los villanos derrotados a la prisión mientras que los heridos como Aizawa y Trece fueron rápidamente llevados a un hospital.

Mirio, Tamaki y Nejire se encontraban hablando con el director Nezu, Sniper y Midnight sobre lo sucedido y la razón del porque vinieron a ayudar. Mientras tanto un detective alto de cabello corto oscuro al igual que sus ojos que vestía una gabardina color crema al igual que su sombrero estaba contando a los alumnos de la clase 1-A en una lista que estaban reunidos hablando de sus vivencias en el recinto durante el caos.

 **-18, 19 y 20, Están casi todos y parecen estar bien-** , decía el Policía con calma a algunos colegas notificando el estado de los jóvenes, al aparecer los únicos que habrían sufrido algo de daño eran Kaminari y Kyouka que habían sufrido algunas contusiones no muy graves, Yaoyorozu por su parte estaba en mejor condiciones que ellos dos y los tres alumnos ya se encontraban bien.

 **-Ojiro-kun, por lo que escuche lo hiciste genial por ti solo-** , comentó Tooru con un tono alegre en lo que se acercaba al rubio que le volteó a "ver", o por lo menos sus guantes suspendidos en el aire.

 **-Pensé que todos estábamos solos, ¿Y dónde estuviste tú, Hagakure-san?-** , preguntó Ojiro con una leve sonrisa e intrigado ante el paradero de su compañera en todo el caos.

 **-En el la zona de desplazamiento con Todoroki-kun, ¡él es increíblemente fuerte!-** , exclamó Tooru con los brazos extendidos al aire llena de emoción dado que el chico de cabello bicolor había derrotado a un gran número de villanos con su hielo.

 **-Me alegro de que te encuentres bien-** , dijo Mina con una sonrisa alegre a su amiga invisible mientras que el chico mitad-mitad escuchaba la conversación con una gota bajando de su nuca.

 **(Pude haberla congelado, eso estuvo demasiado cerca)** , pensaba Todoroki con cierto alivio pensando en que pudo haber congelado a su compañera sin haberse dado cuenta, la invisibilidad podía ser peligrosa para ella en alguna batalla en equipo.

 **-¿Preguntaste donde estuve?, ¡adivínalo!-** , decía Aoyama con su rostro de brillitos a alguno de sus compañeros mientras le apuntaba con cierto aire excéntrico pero fue ignorado.

 **-Con que fue así, ustedes lucharon contra unos delincuentes-** , comentaba Tokoyami con serenidad mientras hablaba con Kirishima y Toga que le habían contado sobre los villanos en la zona de derrumbes.

 **-¡Sí!, esos tontos nos subestimaron por ser menores-** , decía Toga con una alegre e inocente sonrisa mientras inclinaba su cabeza a un lado con las manos detrás de su espalda. Esos villanos resultaron ser unos debiluchos y al estar en espacios cerrados le hacia el trabajo mucho más sencillo a la rubia.

 **-¡Pero les dimos su buen merecido por haberse metido con nosotros!-** , exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa desafiante en lo que chocaba sus puños endurecidos ante la paliza que les dieron a esos villanos.

 **-¿Dónde creen?-** , volvió a preguntar Aoyama sin perder sus brillitos pero nuevamente fue ignorado olímpicamente por el resto de sus compañeros. Tsuyu por unos momentos le iba a preguntar pero se decidió por no hacerlo, quien sabe qué clase de respuesta le daría el excéntrico rubio.

 **-¿Entonces fue Midoriya quien causó ese pilar de luz y ese hoyo en el techo?-** , preguntó Sero con algo de asombro mientras que daba un paso hacia atrás dado que no esperaba que el presidente peliverde haya hecho tal alboroto, no pudo ver la batalla contra Nomu más que nada por estar pendiente de Trece.

 **-Sí, lo pude ver muy claramente desde la entrada-** , dijo Shouji con serenidad en un asentimiento al pelinegro, él había sido uno de los que observaron el enfrentamiento claramente desde la cima de las escaleras, y claro que con su Quirk se hacía más fácil.

 **-Eso fue muy intenso, sabía que Midoriya era poderoso pero no así-** , comentaba Satou con una sonrisa calmada en lo que pensaba en el gran poder que ocultaba su presidente de la clase.

 **-Todos los estudiantes vuelvan a su salón ahora, les interrogaremos después-** , ordenó Policía con calma y con aire autoritario mientras señalaba al autobús que llevaría a la clase de vuelta a Yuuei.

 **-Oiga detective, ¿Cómo se encuentra Aizawa-Sensei?, ¿está bien?-** , preguntó Tsuyu al policía con cierta preocupación por su maestro pelinegro que estaba seriamente herido por ese monstruo negro llamado Nomu.

El policía pelinegro le dirigió la mirada a la chica rana y otros que estaban igual de interesados por la salud de su maestro, por lo que el hombre sacó de su bolsillo un teléfono para reproducir el audio que le mandó el doctor.

 **[Eraser Head tiene unas fracturas en ambos brazos y una fractura facial, afortunadamente no hay daño cerebral y gracias a la intervención justa sus orbitas no fueron destruidas del todo… sus ojos sufrirán algunos efectos pero se recuperara]** , explicaba el doctor a través del audio para que después el policía guardara su teléfono con calma.

 **-Eso dice el doctor, es una suerte que se haya intervenido a tiempo-** , comentó el policía con una leve sonrisa viendo a los alumnos que parecían aliviados al escuchar que Aizawa se recuperaría de sus heridas.

 **-Es un alivio que Midoriya-kun estuviera allí, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa agradeciendo la justa intervención del peliverde cuando Nomu estaba torturando a Aizawa, quien sabe el estado en que hubiera terminado su maestro sin la intervención de Izuku.

 **-¿Y qué hay de trece?, ¿Cómo esta él?-** , preguntó Uraraka con intriga y preocupación por su maestro de traje espacial que estaba herido por su combate contra ese villano de los portales.

 **-Los daños que sufrió no son tan graves como los de Eraser Head, sus heridas en su espalda son malas pero ya lo están tratando, por lo que pueden estar tranquilos-** , respondió el policía con calma mirando a la castaña que pareció aliviarse por sus palabras, dado que fue gracias a Trece que Lida había podido escapar para pedir ayuda.

 **-¿Y dónde está Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad y porte tranquilo mirando al policía mientras que internamente estaba preocupada por el estado del peliverde. Sabía que había ganado la batalla pero por lo que sabía, las repercusiones que él sufre le pueden causarle mucho dolor una vez usa mucho sus Quirks.

 **-Es cierto, ¿Dónde está Midoriya?-** , preguntó Lida con seriedad y curiosidad al policía mientras se arreglaba los lentes intrigado ante el paradero de su amigo y compañero peliverde. Uraraka, Toga y algunos otros asintieron con la misma intriga por el paradero del presidente de la clase.

 **-Si se refieren al chico de traje, él se ofreció a llevar a All Might a la enfermería para que Recovery Girl trate su herida, estará bien-** , contestó el policía con calma mirando a los estudiantes mientras recordaba hacer visto al peliverde llevando a All Might en su forma normal hacia la enfermería.

 **-Phew, ese tonto de verdad que me asustó por un momento-** , dijo Toga con mucho alivio luego de un suspiro dejando salir sus preocupaciones por el paradero de Izuku. Recordaba que él dijo que llevaría a All Might a la enfermería peor aún así no podía confiar en que su mejor amigo se quedara quieto.

 **-¿Él siempre se arriesga así?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisita alegre mientras miraba a la rubia que le volteó a ver asintiéndole.

 **-Sí, pero hoy fue la vez en la que más se exigió-** , respondió Toga con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras recordaba con tristeza el momento en que vio al peliverde todo lastimado, algo que nunca había visto desde que lo conoció. Uraraka y Momo parecieron leer la mente de Toga, pues también se mostraron afectadas al recordar el preocupante estado de Izuku durante su batalla.

 **-Ustedes tienen que saber todo lo que hizo Midoriya, ¡parecía imparable!-** , exclamó Mineta con emoción atrayendo la atención de los demás.

 **-Opino igual, Midoriya parecía estar en un nivel muy diferente a los profesionales-** , comentó Todoroki con completa calma en su tono causando que algunos se sorprendieran la inusual participación de Todoroki en la conversación.

 **-Oh tío, de verdad que deben contármelo todo-** , decía Kaminari con cierto entusiasmo y ansiedad por que le contaran todo lo que sucedió dado que parecía estar inconsciente en la mejor parte y estaba desorientado cuando apareció ese pilar de luz.

Algo lejos del grupo estaba Katsuki cruzado de brazos con el ceño fruncido ante los continuos elogios de todos hacia su rival que ahora era el centro de atención. Estaba algo frustrado mientras repasaba la pelea de Deku contra Nomu donde hizo uso de todo su poder para derrotar a ese monstruo que en un principio le suponía un reto al mismo All Might. Daba igual cuanto lo piense, algo no cuadraba en el increíble poder de Izuku y en ese pilar de energía, algo estaba escondiendo su rival peliverde.

 **-¡Ey rubio dinamita, ya nos vamos!-** , exclamo Toga con una gran sonrisa y con una mano en alto llamando al rubio explosivo mientras que el resto de la clase estaba subiendo al autobús.

 **-¡Cállate chica bollos, ya deja de llamarme así!-** , replicó Bakugou con furia y una vena en su frente mientras se volteaba para comenzar a caminar hacia la rubia que soltó algunas risas para luego dar algunos saltitos hacia el vehículo.

* * *

 _ ***En la enfermería***_

 **-Debido a como fue la situación, no puedo regañarte-** , decía Recovery Girl con cansancio en lo que observaba a All Might acostado en una de las camas de la enfermería con varias vendas en su cuerpo mientras que Izuku estaba parado frente al ventanal con la mirada serena puesta en el atardecer.

 **-Pude haber salido peor, mi tiempo de héroe solo se redujo un poco-** , decía All Might con calma mientras fijaba su mirada en su herida para luego sonreírle un poco a la heroína que solo suspiró agotada.

 **-Con permiso-** , dijo el policía que anteriormente estaba hablando con los alumnos de la case 1-A mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería y entraba.

 **-All Might, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no?-** , decía el detective con una sonrisa viendo a All Might mientras le saluda con una mano para sorpresa de héroe mientras que Izuku le veía de reojo con serenidad.

 **-¡Tsukauchi-kun, viniste también!-** , exclamó All Might con una alegre sonrisa saludando al pelinegro ahora identificado como Tsukauchi. Izuku solo pudo teorizar que All Might tenía confianza y una amistad con ese policía, no era extraño considerar que este sabia de su secreto ya que le reconoció en su forma normal.

 **-¿Es un conocido suyo, Sensei?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma mirando a All Might buscando confirmar su teoría mientras que el oficial se acercaba a la cama de su mentor.

 **-Si joven Midoriya, Naomasa Tsukauchi es mi mejor amigo en la fuerza-** , respondió All Might con una sonrisa mirando a su alumno para luego mirar al pelinegro que se ubicaba a su lado.

 **-¿Qué clase de presentación es esa?-** , preguntó Tsukauchi algo divertido en lo que se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama de All Might y sacaba una libreta de notas.

 **-Perdón por entrar así cuando te estas recuperando, pero necesito que me des detalles de los vill!-** , decía Tsukauchi con calma mirando a All Might mientras se preparaba para tomar nota, pero es interrumpido por el profesional rubio.

 **-¡Espera, por favor Tsukauchi-kun!, ¿Están bien los estudiantes?, ¿Cómo están Trece y Aizawa-kun?-** , preguntaba All Might con mucha intriga y preocupación por sus colegas y estudiantes que lucharon en USJ, claro que incluyendo a los tres grandes.

 **-Solo algunos estudiantes recibieron algún que otro rasguño, Trece y Aizawa ya están estables y siendo tratados-** , respondía Tsukauchi con una leve sonrisa viendo a su amigo pensando en que nunca cambiaba, dado que siempre se preocupaba por los demás cuando es él el lastimado.

 **-Ya veo, es un alivio que no hayan más daños-** , contestó All Might con alivio y alegría en su tono mientras que Izuku sonreía levemente agradeciendo que ninguno más de sus compañeros se encuentre seriamente heridos.

 **-Es gracias a ustedes, si no hubieran arriesgado sus vidas entonces los alumnos hubieran sido asesinados por la liga de villanos-** , decía Tsukauchi con una alegre sonrisa viendo a All Might pensando en que fue gracias a la intervención de los profesores que los alumnos se salvaron.

 **-Allí estas equivocado allí Tsukauchi-kun, los estudiantes también pelearon valientemente-** , corregía All Might con calma llamando la atención del oficial y la de Izuku que le miró por encima del hombro con una leve sonrisa ante las palabras de su maestro.

 **-Arriesgaron sus vidas y experimentaron una batalla real demasiado pronto sobreviviendo de ella-** , prosiguió hablando el rubio con una mirada firme mientras pensaba en los esfuerzos de sus estudiantes para afrontar el peligro que presentaban verdaderos villanos y aun así salir vivos.

 **-Aprenderán del temor del mundo de los adultos, eso es algo que nunca experimentaron los de primer año-** , continuó All Might con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que miraba a su discípulo peliverde que estaba conmovido ante las honestas palabras de su maestro. Luego el peliverde se volteó a ver Tsukauchi con una leve sonrisa y con la mano izquierda en un bolsillo.

 **-Esos villanos hicieron algo estúpido, mis compañeros son fuertes y se volverán grandes héroes, estoy seguro de eso-** , declaró Izuku con una mirada decidida y segura de las palabras que estaba diciendo mientras que volvía su mano derecha en un puño lleno de convicción que hizo que Recovery Girl, Tsukauchi y Al Might sonrieran.

 **-Así como lo dijo el joven Midoriya, serán grandes héroes que protegerán a la sociedad, eso es inevitable-** , apoyó el símbolo de la paz a su sucesor con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras que Tsukauchi asentía coincidiendo con las palabras dichas por el dúo profesor-estudiante.

Luego de eso se formó un cómodo silencio donde la luz del atardecer entraba por la ventana de la enfermería. Después Izuku tomando valor soltó un suspiro llamando la atención de los 3 adultos presentes.

 **-Recovery Girl, tengo que hablar de algo importante con All Might, puede por favor darnos un momento-** , pedía Izuku con educación y cordialidad a la señora de edad avanzada que al escuchar el tono del joven pensó que sería un asunto privado, por lo que solo asintió para luego retirarse de la habitación.

Luego el peliverde le dirigió una mirada seria a Tsukauchi llamando la atención de este que estaba intrigado ante la repentina seriedad del muchacho trajeado.

 **-Disculpe mi prudencia, pero todo lo que diga tiene que quedarse entre nosotros-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión seria al detective, intrigando a All Might que no entendía el comportamiento de su alumno.

 **-No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados-** , dijo Tsukauchi con la misma seriedad del muchacho para sentirle con calma y guardar su libreta de notas.

 **-¿Qué sucede joven Midoriya?-** , preguntó All Might con intriga y curiosidad por lo que tenía que decir su sucesor peliverde que le volteó a mirar con más calma.

 **-Tengo que explicarte muchas cosas que antes no te he dicho, es sobre All For One y One For All-** , respondía Izuku una mirada algo afligida y pensativa mientras se llevaba el puño derecho al pecho causando que All Might ensanchara los ojos un poco.

 **-Está bien…dime-** , accedió All Might mostrándose serio y calmado para escuchar lo que su alumno tenía que decirle.

Luego los siguientes minutos Izuku le explicó a All Might y Tsukauchi todas las cosas que le sucedían desde que obtuvo el All For One sin dejare algún detalle por fuera. Cada palabra fue contada de la manera más clara posible, incluyendo las cosas vistas en sus pesadillas que eran recuerdos de la vida de All For One y el conflicto psicológico que sufría hasta haber encarado a All For One en su mente con apoyo de One For All.

 **-Y la verdad fue gracias a los usuarios de One For All que pude encarar a All For One-** , concluía Izuku con su extensa explicación mientras que miraba a su maestro que parecía estar impresionado al igual que Tsukauchi que parecía estar pensativo ante todo lo oído.

 **-Es…impresionante lo que te sucedió joven Midoriya-** , comenzó a decir All Might tranquilizando sus pensamientos y tratando de asimilar que su alumno haya podido hablar con el primer usuario, con su maestra y también…¿Con él mismo de joven?.

 **-Sinceramente eso que cuentas nunca me sucedió, si acaso pude ver unas pocas cosas cuando era joven, según mi maestra esos son Vestigios del One For All-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con cierta expresión pensativa y analítica mientras que con su mano saludable se tomaba del mentón viendo a Izuku.

 **-¿Entonces usted y ella lograron ver algo parecido?-** , preguntó Izuku con intriga al rubio dado que albergaba algo de esperanza de que su maestro también haya experimentado algo remotamente parecido.

 **-No a tu nivel, la voluntad y el espíritu de los usuarios de One For All pudieron haber quedado grabados en el Quirk y te ayudaron, fueron los Vestigios de este Quirk-** , respondía All Might con calma mirado a su alumno que tan solo agachó la mirada algo decaído.

Luego el peliverde se observó su brazo izquierdo con una mirada afligida pensando en que esos Vestigios de One For All fueron la razón por la cual pudo encarar a All For One, ese desgraciado que se aprovechó de su momento más vulnerable para tratar de tomar su cuerpo.

 **-Si te preocupa All For One no tienes por qué, eres un joven fuerte y tienes la capacidad para oponerte a él-** , decía All Might con una amable sonrisa reconfortante como si pudiera presentir la preocupación de su alumno, causando que el peliverde tratara de forzar una sonrisa pero simplemente su ánimo no daba para eso.

 **-Gracias Sensei, pero no entiendo por qué sigue vivo en mí, puedo sentirlo aun tratando de hacer algo conmigo-** , decía Izuku con la mirada perdida y apretando los puños enojado dado que ahora sabía que el bastardo que mato a su madre estaba por decirlo de alguna manera vivo, y no solo eso, sino que buscaba apoderarse de su cuerpo.

 **-Él era un hombre que ha vivido más de cien años, tiene que haber tenido un plan para darte su Quirk-** , comentaba el rubio con algo de seriedad viendo a su alumno pensando en que All For One debió haber tenido un objetivo claro para darle su Quirk al peliverde.

De cualquier manera el símbolo de la paz suavizó su expresión y le sonrió de manera reconfortante a su alumno mientras le extendía un puño captando la atención del peliverde.

 **-Pero sea cual sea no contaba con que tu serias un muchacho con el corazón de un héroe, al final cuentas conmigo para tratar lo que sea-** , dijo All Might con una gran sonrisa llena de confianza y alegría esperando que su alumno le chocara el puño como siempre acostumbraban.

Izuku dejó escapar una lágrima traicionera que se limpió con un brazo para después sonreírle con alegría renovada a su maestro, aquel con el que podía contar dado que le escuchó de principio a fin sin mostrar ni una pizca de miedo hacia él, de verdad que si pudiera considerar a alguien como un padre seria a su mentor.

 **-Gracias Sensei, gracias por todo-** , agradecía Izuku con aquella sonrisa cargada de distintos sentimientos mientras que extendía su puño y lo chocaba con el de All Might que se vio alegre de que su alumno se animara.

Ahora la luz del atardecer golpeaba los rostros de ambos que tenían sus sonrisas fijas en el otro mientras que sus puños seguían unidos, una verdadera relación paternal y de confianza entre el mentor rubio y el discípulo peliverde.

 **-No hay nada que agradecerme a mí, tú me has salvado-** , dijo All Might con amabilidad y gentileza viendo a su alumno mientras que ambos recogían sus puños sin quitar sus sonrisas.

 **-No te preocupes Midoriya, no diré nada a nadie, pero eso ahora explica porque All For One no ha mostrado señales por casi dos años-** , comentaba Tsukauchi con una leve sonrisa captando la atención del peliverde que le asintió con serenidad.

 **-Vete a clases para estar con tus compañeros, me quedare aquí con Tsukauchi-kun-** , ordenaba All Might al peliverde con una sonrisa calmada recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que ya parecía recuperado de sus preocupaciones.

 **-Okey, nos vemos Sensei-** , se despedía Izuku con una sonrisa de su maestro para después abrir la puerta de la enfermería y salir de esta dejando al símbolo de la paz y al policía allí solos observando la puerta por donde salió.

 **-Elegiste a un buen muchacho para heredar One For All, nadie aguantaría las cosas que ha vivido y visto-** , comentaba Tsukauchi con una sonrisa alegre mientras que se giraba para ver a All Might que seguía con su mirada en la puerta por donde salió su preciado discípulo.

 **-Es un joven único, es especial aun sin esos Quirks…para mí ya es un héroe-** , contestaba All Might con mucho orgullo por haber conocido al joven peliverde que desde que lo conoció había mostrado señales de ser un gran héroe. Sin lugar a dudas ese muchacho era como un hijo para él y aun si este no hubiera tenido ningún Quirk, le hubiera dado el One For All sabiendo en que se convertiría un grandioso héroe que salve a las personas.

* * *

 _ ***En los pasillos de Yuuei***_

Ahora estamos con Izuku que estaba caminando por los pasillos de Yuuei luego de quitarse su traje de héroe para ponerse el de la academia. Ahora llevaba las manos en sus bolsillos y estaba algo encorvado mientras que tenía una leve sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Ya había revelado todo secreto que ocultaba y sabía perfectamente que podía contar con All Might para apoyarlo en su lucha interna contra All For One. Sin duda que había sido un largo día que a pesar de los inconvenientes le habían traído cosas buenas.

 **-¡Ey Midoriya!-** , exclamó Mirio con una gran sonrisa y una mano en alto mientras que llamaba desde atrás al peliverde, el cual al escuchar a su Senpai se dispuso a comenzar a girarse para saludarle.

 **-Oh, hola Mirio-Sen! Uff-** , estaba saludando Izuku con una leve sonrisa al rubio pero antes es interrumpido por Nejire que llega rápidamente hasta él para apresarlo en un abrazo sacándole por un segundo el aire al peliverde.

 **-¡Me alegra que estés bien!-** , decía Nejire con una gran sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras que se aferraba al peliverde con fuerza y alivio de que al final sus repercusiones no lo hayan mantenido en la enfermería. Izuku por su parte parecía algo sorprendido por la acción de su amiga peliazul mientras que Mirio y Tamaki se estaban acercando a él.

 **-Uhh, ¿Nejire-Senpai?, está apretándome un poco-** , decía Izuku con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas y una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras que sentía como los pechos de su Senpai se estaban pegando demasiado a su torso, lo cual es peligroso para un adolescente como lo es él que sabía las maravillas que podían hacer… NO, no podía mirar con lujuria a su amiga.

 **-¡Estuviste increíble en USJ, en verdad le diste una paliza a ese monstruo!-** , exclamaba Mirio con mucho entusiasmo mientras llegaba al lado del peliverde y Tamaki levantaba una mano con timidez y una leve sonrisa saludando a Izuku.

 **-Gracias Mirio-Senpai, pero sin vuestra ayuda no habríamos ganado, gracias por auxiliarnos-** , agradecía el peliverde con una leve sonrisa agradecida mientras que por puro instinto rodeaba con sus brazos a Nejire que seguía abrazando su torso con una sonrisa aliviada y alegre.

 **-C-Cuando Nejire nos avisó, nos decidimos por ir ya que estábamos cerca-** , decía Tamaki con una leve sonrisa viendo al peliverde que le asintió en respuesta.

Luego Nejire despegó un poco su cabeza para levantar su mirada hacia el peliverde que bajó su vista hacia ella para verla y ver esos hermosos ojos azules que hicieron que su pulso se comenzara a acelerar.

 **-¡Ya sabes que tienes que cumplir tu promesa Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaba Nejire con una amplia y deslumbrante sonrisa llena de felicidad mientras que ladeaba su cabeza hacia un lado causando que el peliverde se enterneciera ante lo linda que llegaba a ser su Senpai.

 **-Lo sé, una malteada de mora azul, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa amable y calmada viendo a la peliazul que le soltó del abrazo manteniendo su expresión de felicidad.

 **-Es una cita-** , dijo Nejire con las mejillas un poco rojas sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa causando que por unos momentos el corazón del peliverde saltara de su lugar y que Mirio y Tamaki soltaran exclamaciones de sorpresa.

 **-¿Q-Qué!?-** , preguntaba un alterado y confundido Izuku con los ojos algo ensanchados perdiendo la compostura mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban otro tanto. Pensaba que había oído mal lo que acababa de decir su Senpai, no podía ser, era inaudito que alguien como él llegara a tener una cita con ella, seguramente solo sería una salida de amigos como de costumbre, si, seguramente era eso, pero vaya que quería que fuera una cita de verdad.

 **-Y solo llámame Nejire, Izuku-kun-** , agregó Nejire con una linda sonrisa feliz mientras que tocaba el pecho de Izuku con un dedo índice.

 **-¿Esta bien?-** , aceptó Izuku con una leve sonrisa ante la petición de su amiga, la verdad no tenía problemas en llamarla así pero que fuera tan repentina su petición le resultaba extraño. Primero un abrazo, luego una cita y después que la llame por su nombre, vaya que Nejire era única y eso le agradaba a él.

Luego de esto Nejire le dedicó una última sonrisa al peliverde para luego irse dando saltitos por donde vino mientras liberaba pequeñas corrientes de aire de manera inconsciente. Continuó dando saltitos llenos de emoción hasta doblar en un pasillo perdiéndose de la vista de los tres chicos que se habían quedado en silencio.

 **-Vaya, esto sucedió más rápido de lo que creía-** , dijo Mirio con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza pensando en que perdió una apuesta con Tamaki que a su lado solo tenía una leve sonrisa dado que habían apostado por quien de Nejire e Izuku le pediría una cita primero al otro, claro que fue él quien propuso la apuesta pero al final terminó perdiendo.

 **-¿A qué se refiere Mirio-Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado ante el comentario del rubio, el cual se mostró más nervioso sin saber que responder para zafarse de decir que apostaron con respecto a la relación entre él y Nejire, pues aunque fuera evidente que había cierta atracción, parecía que el peliverde no se había dado cuenta de eso, o puede que sí pero disimulaba.

 **-N-No es nada, será mejor que nosotros volvamos con el director-** , decía Tamaki con timidez y un poco de nervios mientras que comenzaba a caminar junto con Mirio en la dirección por la que se fue Nejire.

 **-Está bien, nos vemos y gracias de nuevo-** , se despedía Izuku aun agradecido con sus Senpais que habían sido de gran ayuda en USJ.

 **-¡Cuando quieras Midoriya!-** , respondió Mirio con una gran sonrisa mientras que continuaba caminando junto con Tamaki para luego doblar en la misma esquina que Nejire.

 **(Bueno, ahora queda anotado una cita con Nejire)** , pensaba el peliverde con una sonrisa calmada mientras que reanudaba su marcha en dirección a su salón y anotaba en un lugar de su mente su compromiso con la peliazul que provocaba en él varias sensaciones, algo que también hacían Momo, Uraraka y Toga cuando hablaban con ellas.

* * *

 _ ***En la clase 1-A***_

Ahora nuestro peliverde estaba parado justamente al frente de las grandes puertas que daban al interior de la clase 1-A. Estaba con una mirada pensativa viendo las puertas mientras que tenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su uniforme pensando en las reacciones de sus amigos al verle.

Que decirles si comenzaban a distanciarse de él por mostrarse tan salvaje y furioso cuando atacaba a los villanos o cuando le dio su merecido a Shigaraki, no sabía cómo afrontarlos si llegaban a alejarse de él por verse intimidados, normalmente le daría igual pero en los recientes días los había considerado cercanos a él y le resultaba doloroso el pensar que se quedaría solo de nuevo.

Pero el verdadero choque vino cuando se le pasó por la cabeza el pensamiento de que Momo y Uraraka le tuvieran miedo y se alejaran de él, claro que Toga no le temería pero si quería que ella tuviera más amigos pues entonces tendría que tomar distancia de ella para que se le acercaran.

Era doloroso tener amigos con esa cantidad de poder que tiene, ahora varias preocupaciones que antes no tenía le estaban carcomiendo la mente. Antes solo era él solo, luego llegó All Might y luego Toga y en ese momento estaba bien. Luego llegó a Yuuei y conoció a Uraraka, Momo y Lida que se habían vuelto muy cercanos a él mientras que al resto los consideraba como buenos compañeros y a Kacchan como un rival.

Ahora tenía un nudo en el estómago pensando en que lo peor que podía pasarle era perder a sus amigos y sobre todo a esas tres chicas que le hacían sentir extraño al igual que Nejire, el pensar que no podría hablar con ellas como antes era una tortura que no podía aguantar, por lo que solo suspiró sacando sus preocupaciones y enfriando su mente como estaba acostumbrado.

 **(De cualquier manera los protegeré a todos con todo mi ser)** , pensó Izuku con un rostro decidido y tranquilo viendo la puerta dispuesto a aceptar lo que venga. Aunque ellos le temieran y se alejaran, él seguiría considerándolos importantes y los protegería con todas sus fuerzas, por lo menos Toga, Nejire, Mirio y Tamaki estaban bien con él a pesar de ver de lo que es capaz.

Luego Izuku se acercó a la entrada para abrir la puerta y dar un paso dentro de su salón de clases con un porte tranquilo usual en él.

 **-¡Y entonces allí fue cuando le atacó con sus potentes golpes, con una bola gigante de fuego negro y una gran estaca de hielo!-** , exclamaba Kirishima con emoción sobre una de las mesas al lado de Mineta mientras movía sus manos en el aire tratando de explicarse mejor ante sus compañeros que se encontraban a su alrededor.

 **-Después ambos se encontraron en un golpe donde Midoriya lo mandó a volar-** , agregó Todoroki con completa calma desde su asiento mientras observaba a todo el grupo que estaba hasta el momento oyendo las cosas que decía Kirishima y Mineta con respecto a lo que sucedió en USJ.

 **-Entonces ese temblor que sentí fue por ese impacto-** , comentó Ojiro con asombro en su cara mientras que recordaba haber sentido un fuerte temblor en la zona de incendios.

 **-¿Midoriya?-** , preguntó Todoroki al percatarse de la presencia del presidente de la clase que estaba parado en la entrada viéndolos a todos.

Estas palabras causaron que todos voltearan a ver al peliverde pero más concretamente que tres chicas se dejaran llevar por sus emociones.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaron Toga y Momo al mismo tiempo con sonrisas aliviadas al momento en que ambas se lanzaron con los brazos abiertos para apresar al peliverde en un abrazo.

 **-¡Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Ochako al mismo tiempo que las otras dos al momento en que también se lanzó a abrazar al alto peliverde que le tenía preocupada sin importar la certeza de que estaba bien.

 **-Uff-** , dijo el peliverde dejando salir algo de aire ante el repentino y fuerte abrazo cargado de amor de las tres chicas que le abrazaban su torso y causaron que el diera unos pasos para atrás tratando de no caer.

 **-Dios, ¿Qué les sucede chi!-** , estaba por declarar Izuku con algo de molestia al ver hacia abajo a las chicas que compartían su torso, pero se quedó estático al ver a las miradas de la rubia, la castaña y la pelinegra que mostraban señales de felicidad y angustia por el bienestar de él.

 **-Saben que…sírvanse-** , dijo él con una leve sonrisa amable y feliz consintiendo el abrazo grupal de sus tres amigas que le sonrieron para continuar abrazándole mientras que el resto les miraban con algunas sonrisas. Claro que Mineta se estaba pegando la cabeza contra el suelo por la envidia mientras que Bakugou mascullaba insultos desde su asiento.

Luego de que las tres chicas se calmaran, le liberaron del abrazo para darle su espacio para hablarle a los demás que parecían verle expectantes ante lo que tenía que decir. Él tan solo suspiró con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa para dirigirles la palabra.

 **-Lamento haberlos preocupado, espero que todos estén bien-** , decía Izuku con una leve sonrisa entre apenada por preocuparlos y aliviada de ver que todos están bien por lo que parece. No tenía más que decir que eso y no se esperaron los comentarios de los demás.

 **-¡Estuviste asombroso Midoriya!, ¡le diste una paliza a ese monstruo!-** , exclamó Kirishima con emoción y alegría en lo que se acercaba al peliverde para darle una palmada amigable en la espalda.

 **-Fue un gran despliegue de poder el que diste-** , comentó Shouji con serenidad y cruzado de brazos viendo al presidente de la clase.

 **-Te lo juro que pienso que eres un monstruo demasiado temerario-** , decía Sero con una sonrisa alegre mientras que le daba un pulgar en alto al peliverde.

 **-Yo pienso que eres el prota de algún Shonen-** , comentaba Kaminari con una sonrisa emocionada de lado y las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras observaba a Izuku que parecía a penas asimilar los variados comentarios de todos sus compañeros mientras que Lida también se acercaba a facilitarle por su victoria.

 **-Me alegra que estés bien Midoriya-kun, Gero-** , decía Tsuyu con una leve sonrisa viendo al peliverde que le asintió con una expresión calmada y una leve sonrisa.

 **-¡No dejare que te vuelvas a robar toda la atención Deku!, ¡yo mismo te aplastare!-** , exclamó Bakugou con furia desde su asiento mientras creaba algunas pequeñas explosiones de las palmas de sus manos.

 **-Je, Es bueno ver que están bien-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa genuinamente feliz mirándolos a todos mientras que Toga, Uraraka y Momo le observaban aliviadas de que se encontrara bien el peliverde que tenía una extraña y fuerte influencia en ellas.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde en el local Paradise***_

Las clases una vez finalizaron todos salieron de la academia en dirección a sus casas menos el grupo de Izuku, que por una pequeña propuesta del peliverde para ir a comer todos aceptaron a ir con él y Toga que utilizaban la excusa de "somos vecinos y nos dirigimos a la misma calle".

Ahora estaba el peliverde acompañado de Toga, Lida, Uraraka y Momo en el local Paradise sentados en una mesa donde Izuku estaba en medio y a sus lados estaba Toga y Uraraka y después Lida y Momo mientras todos esperaban sus comidas y hablaban con calma y naturalidad.

 **-Entonces aquí vienes en ocasiones Midoriya, pienso que es muy limpio y ordenado este establecimiento-** , comentaba Lida con una leve sonrisa viendo el ordenado y mantenido recinto que estaba perfectamente cuidado y guardaba cierta aura e calma y paz.

 **-Que el gerente no te oiga decir eso, sino después se pone presuntuoso-** , decía Izuku con una mano al lado de su sonrisa divertida de manera disimulada dirigiéndole al palabra a su amigo de lentes. El encargado era de aquellos que una vez los felicitas por algo, te lo echan en cara con su ego algo subido.

 **-¿Entonces viniste más veces sin mí?, eso está mal Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga con algo de molestia viendo al peliverde en un puchero dado que hubiera querido haber venido nuevamente con Izuku, después de todo la comida era buena y podría hablar con él a solas y no quedarse sola en casa.

 **-Aunque seas su amiga de la infancia, no significa que deba llevarte a todos lados-** , comentó Momo con una mirada serena y porte tranquilo mientras que internamente se veía algo irritada dado que al menos Toga había podido estar con el peliverde y hablar con él durante mucho tiempo considerando que eran "vecinos".

 **-C-Cierto, pero aun así me hubiera gustado venir con él-** , se corregía Toga con una sonrisita un poco nerviosa y se rascaba la cabeza mientras pensaba en que debía mantener esa fachada de ser amigos de la infancia y de ser vecinos para no levantar sospechas de que viven juntos.

 **-Pues aquí estamos Toga-chan, después del largo día que tuvimos está bien comer un poco-** , comentó Uraraka con una linda y feliz sonrisa viendo a la rubia que le asintió coincidiendo con ella. Luego en la boca de ambas se comenzó a ver un hilillo de saliva imaginándose los platillos que comerían hasta llenarse.

 **-Seguros que no deberían estar con sus familias explicándoles lo que pasó?-** , preguntó Izuku con una leve sonrisa serena viendo a sus tres amigos que habían venido directamente con él sin siquiera avisar a sus padres, Toga por su parte asintió concordando con él pensando en que debían de pedir permiso primero.

 **-Mi familia no está en casa hoy-** , respondió Lida de manera directa y con una mirada seria como es usual en él.

 **-Mis padres están trabajando-** , respondía Uraraka con una sonrisa algo nerviosa rascándose la cabeza recordando que sus padres se esforzaban trabajando hasta tarde.

 **-Los míos están ocupándose de gestionar varios negocios-** , dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados y calmada recordando que sus padres bien podían estar en alguna cena importante con funcionarios públicos o en un viaje de negocios.

 **-¿Y tú Midoriya?, ¿No deberías contarle a tus padres?-** , preguntó Lida con algo de intriga en su mirada mientras que observaba al peliverde tocándolo en una fibra sensible que hizo que ensanchara los ojos un poco para luego bajar su cabeza con una sonrisa algo afectada intrigando al pelinegro, a Uraraka y a Momo por su cambio de ánimo.

 **-¿Q-Que les parece si dejamos de hablar de eso y mejor jugamos algo?-** , proponía Toga con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a sus amigos tratando de cambiar de tema dado que sabía que para Izuku y para ella era un asunto complicado hablar sobre la familia, pero luego sintió como una mano del peliverde tocaba su hombro con calma.

 **-Déjalo Toga, es mejor que se los diga-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa suave y algo triste mirando a su amiga rubia que no quería que él se forzara a eso, pero ella resignada tan solo agachó la cabeza con tristeza dejándolo hablar, si pensaba que estaba bien decirles pues le apoyaría.

 **-¿Decirnos qué, Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo con la intriga carcomiéndole la mente dado que los gestos y ánimos de ambos parecen haber decaído una vez mencionaron a los padres de Izuku, ahora la pelinegra solo deseaba que no les haya pasado nada malo.

 **-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía cuatro años y mi madre fue asesinada por un villano hace casi dos años-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras observaba la mesa en la que estaban sentados causando que Momo, Ochako y Lida ensancharan los ojos ante la impactante revelación.

 **-N-No teníamos ni idea-** , decía Momo con algo de pena mientras que se sentía triste por el peliverde, ahora solo pensaba que era una tragedia que alguien tan bueno como él no tuviera el cariño que da una madre ni la confianza de un padre.

 **-Con que a eso se refería Aizawa-Sensei, lo lamento-** , dijo Lida con una mirada arrepentida y apenada por haberle preguntado a su amigo sobre un tema tan doloroso y delicado como es el hecho de que sus padres hayan muerto mientras se acomodaba los lentes agachando la cabeza.

 **-Lamento tu perdida Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con pena y tristeza en su expresión mientras se encogía de hombros sabiendo que el peliverde debe de estar afectado por ese tema, ella no se imaginaba como seria su vida sin sus padres que tanto quería.

 **-No se preocupen, eso ya pasó hace tiempo, además que yo fui quien inició el tema-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa forzada buscando animar a sus amigos que no tenían culpa de nada, después de todo fue él quien no les había dicho antes.

Toga a su lado solo se encogió de hombros con pena por su amigo que detrás de su sonrisa ocultaba un gran pesar que solo ella conocía, dado que día a día utilizaba el mismo Quirk que el asesino de su madre como un perpetuo recordatorio de aquel suceso.

Luego de eso se formó un silencio algo incómodo dado que ninguno se atrevía a hablar y el peliverde no sabía cómo cambiar ese ambiente tan depresivo que se había formado por su culpa. Pero para su suerte un gerente muy amigable estaba viendo todo esto y estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

 **-¡Oye chico!, recuérdale a tu amiga peliazul que tiene reservada una malteada-** , dijo el gerente con una sonrisa de lado mientras limpiaba un vaso de vidrio con una toalla blanca mientras que los pedidos de todos estaban terminando de cocinarse en la cocina.

 **-¿A quién se refiere Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Toga con intriga mientras ladeaba la cabeza hacia un lado viendo a Izuku, claro que los demás también se intrigaron pero sobre todo Uraraka y Momo que afilaron sus miradas.

 **-A Nejire, nos hemos encontrado aquí varias veces para hablar-** , respondió Izuku con una alegre y feliz sonrisa agradeciéndole mentalmente al gerente que había cambiado exitosamente el ambiente depresivo, pero antes de que se diera cuenta sentía un ambiente más… ¿Tenso?.

Luego Izuku observa que sus tres amigas le miraban con unas miradas algo intimidantes y con sonrisas inocentes que no darían tanto miedo si no estuvieran liberando una sensación de peligro y muerte de sus cuerpos. ¿Es que ellas habían aprendido a usar Fear Alpha?, ¿O será que se pusieron así por la mención de Nejire?. Aunque la primera no tuviera sentido, la segunda no era probable, después de todo ellas no tenían nada contra su Senpai, ¿verdad?.

 **-Creo que mejor me voy a la cocina a por su comida-** , dijo el Gerente con una gota de sudor en la sien y una sonrisa nerviosa al momento de dejar al peliverde a su suerte en lo que buscaba la comida, al final solo causó que los celos de las tres chicas salieran a la luz.

 **-No sé si es mi imaginación, pero creo que lo mejor sería si cambiamos de tema-** , comentaba Lida con algo de tranquilidad en su porte mientras que comenzaba a sudar un poco por la tensión que era tan densa que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

 **-Gracias Lida-kun-** , agradeció Izuku con una leve sonrisa tratando de ignorar esas auras asesinas dirigidas hacia él, o más concretamente a la peliazul que en estos momentos estaba en su casa tarareando una canción esperando con ansias su cita con el peliverde.

 **-¿Cómo son los tres grandes?-** , preguntó Lida calmándose mientras se acomodaba los lentes teniendo intriga por la personalidad y actitud de los tres estudiantes más fuertes según muchos.

 **-Son muy amigables, Mirio-Senpai es extrovertido y gracioso y es fácil hablar Tamaki-Senpai una vez se acostumbra-** , respondía Izuku con serenidad y con mano en su cuello recordando las varias conversaciones que había tenido con sus amigables Senpais. Las conversaciones de héroes con Mirio y algunas conversaciones de comida y libros con Tamaki eran muy entretenidas para él.

 **-¿Y Nejire-Senpai?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una vena en su frente mientras miraba de manera inocente al peliverde causando que este tragara saliva por un momento para disponerse a responder con sinceridad.

 **-Ella es muy divertida, amigable y muy curiosa, además de que su Quirk se parece mucho a Pulse, nunca nos quedamos sin algo de qué hablar-** , respondió el peliverde con relativa calma tratando de mantener la compostura ante esa sensación de peligro que poco a poco se fue reduciendo hasta que las tres chicas suspiraron cansadas.

 **-De todos modos comamos para irnos a nuestras casas, después de todo estoy un poco agotado-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando a sus amigos recibiendo un asentimientos de todos.

 **-Opino lo mismo, este día fue muy intenso y agotador-** , comentaba Momo con los ojos cerrados y con cansancio dado que no tenía por qué molestarse con su Senpai. Después de todo solo parecía guardar una buena amistad con Izuku, por lo cual aún le daba una oportunidad a ella.

Claro que este pensamiento solo causó que la pelinegra se sonrojara al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando y al parecer Uraraka y Toga habían tenido el mismo pensamiento que ella dado que las tres al mismo tiempo se despejaron las mentes con unas palmaditas en las mejillas.

 **-¿Qué le sucede a ustedes tres?. ¿Están enfermas?-** , preguntaba Lida con seriedad y preocupación por sus compañeras y amigas que se golpearon las mejillas sonrojadas al mismo tiempo intrigándole. Las tres chicas le vieron incrédulas por unos momentos para luego soltar algunas risitas divertidas ante la innecesaria preocupación del pelinegro de lentes que tan solo ladeó la cabeza confundido.

Izuku los observó a los cuatro con una sonrisa genuinamente feliz y alegre. Lida pedía una explicación con su usual seriedad y movimientos robóticos causando que Toga y Uraraka rieran aún más mientras que Momo se tapaba la boca divertida ante las contagiosas risas de sus amigas.

 **-De verdad me alegro de que estén bien-** , declaró Izuku con una amable y feliz sonrisa cargada de felicidad que captó la atención de sus cuatro amigos que le miraron igual de felices mientras que Toga y Uraraka se limpiaban algunas lágrimas de la risa.

 **-Es gracioso que digas eso cuando eres el que más se arriesgó Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa divertida y linda buscando también hacer reír al peliverde que en muy pocas ocasiones lo hacía.

 **-Eres un presidente muy imprudente, ¿lo sabias?-** , comentó Lida con una leve sonrisa viendo a Izuku que a pesar de ser el presidente de la clase hacia cosas nada propias de uno, como por ejemplo hacer que casi toda la clase se preocupara por él cuando generalmente es al revés.

 **-Supongo que es cierto, jeje** -, contestaba Izuku con una sonrisa algo nerviosa rascándose la cabeza para luego dejar escapar unos pocas risas ante los comentarios que estaban haciéndole sus amigos.

Luego de eso la comida llegó y todos hablaron de distintos temas entre algunas risas de Toga y Uraraka, además de algunos regaños de Lida que se mostraba muy respetuoso con el gerente y no quería que las risas le molestaran. Fue una cena divertida de amigos y una vez todos terminaron de comer, se retiraron cada uno para sus casas luego de despedirse en la estación de trenes.

Después Toga e Izuku estuvieron hablando todo el camino de regreso donde el peliverde tenía que aguantar algunos regaños de Toga por sobre exigirse y algún que otro comentario halagándole que parecía avergonzar un poco al peliverde que desviaba la mirada indiferente pero con un leve sonrojo que le sacaba algunas risas a la rubia.

Esa noche había sido diferente de los ultimas que tuvo en los casi dos años que lleva con All For One, no hubo alguna clase de pesadilla ni recuerdo de All For One y tan solo durmió como un bebe acobijado en una cálida y protectora luz en sus sueños. Algo si había cambiado dentro de él y las cosas no serían igual a como eran antes, el cambio dentro y fuera de él era constante y todo al final conllevaría a su brillante futuro como héroe.

Después de todo, esta es la historia de cómo Izuku Midoriya conocido como Entity se volvió el héroe más grande de la historia, siendo el salvador del inocente y el verdugo de los villanos. Claro que aun sucederían más acontecimientos que llevarían hasta ese punto pero hasta entonces el peliverde podía decir con seguridad que sería un nuevo comienzo en su vida al lado de sus amigos y mentor en Yuuei.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el capítulo número diez de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor coméntenlo en los Review dado que me gusta leer sus opiniones. Algo gracioso de lo que me di cuenta es que seguramente no hay ningún fanfic que repita tantas veces las palabras: _"One" For" "All"_.

Un poquito de todo en esta actualización, interacciones con los estudiantes de 1-A, All Might y los tres grandes, además del "regreso" de All For One para "Apoyar" a la Liga de Villanos, no entiendo porque pongo comillas cuando todos deben saber de qué hablo. Y para los que no sepan, la Psicometría es la habilidad psíquica de ver la historia o pasado de objetos o lugares que uno toque o vea, esto lo usa el sujeto misterioso para adaptarse mejor al papel de All For One y engañar a la liga de villanos, básicamente es como si viera como es el personaje que busca interpretar.

Tengo una duda y quiero que ustedes me digan si quieren que suba el OVA 1 la siguiente vez o continuo de lleno con la historia, tengo una gran idea para el OVA y puede ser muy bestia lo que tengo planeado pero quiero oír que opinan, la verdad es que creo que podría resultar bien.

De cualquier manera espero que estén preparados para el siguiente arco que sería el festival deportivo y allí se vienen apariciones de nuevos Quirks y nuevas cositas interesantes.

Sin más que decir me despido…Sayonara.


	11. OVA 1

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado anterior capítulo, ahora toca el Ova y luego avanzamos al arco del festival deportivo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : Esa es la actitud amigo, me asegurare de sorprenderte en el festival cultural y en los arcos que le siguen, solo espéralo.

 **shadowsouls1** : Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el capítulo. La cita y otras cositas tocaran en el siguiente capítulo, por lo que te pido que esperes un poco más, hasta entonces espero que te guste el Ova.

 **bladetri** : pues gracias nuevamente, es lo máximo que puedo responderte.

 **Raimz** : Me siento honrado por tus palabras, se siente bien ser considerado el mejor por un lector. Con respecto a lo otro, pues yo opino que si voy a ser cambios en la historia, entonces voy a ser que tales cambios se noten y tomen desenlaces diferentes a los del Canon original, no hay que tener miedo de experimentar cosas nuevas.

 **Bardockfloo** **:** pues aquí está el Ova, espero que te guste.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** diálogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **OVA 1: Nuevas Sorpresas en USJ**_

Este es el reporte de los sucesos ocurridos del ataque de la liga de villanos a la USJ ocupada en ese momento por los alumnos de la clase 1-A. La mencionada clase en el momento del ataque estaba a punto de comenzar una práctica de rescate pero la aparición de los villanos los envolvió en el incidente.

De este modo los villanos atacaron a los estudiantes antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, e hicieron uso de un Quirk para desplegar a toda la clase en distintos puntos de la instalación. El profesor de la clase Aizawa y Trece lucharon contra los villanos para poner a salvo a los estudiantes, pero ambos resultaron con varias heridas y fuera de combate.

Trece fue herido por una batalla contra el villano llamado Kurogiri, y Aizawa fue dejado fuera de combate al pelear contra los villanos, el supuesto líder Shigaraki Tomura y el monstruo Nomu, quedando de esta forma inhabilitado para seguir luchando.

Gracias a la intervención de los alumnos como el representante de la clase Izuku Midoriya y Tenya Lida se pudo revertir la situación. El joven Lida gracias a la colaboración de sus compañeros logró escapar de USJ para llamar ayuda de los demás profesores.

El alumno Izuku Midoriya por su parte llamó por ayuda a "Los tres grandes" que acudieron al lugar para colaborar en la derrota de los villanos. El representante de la clase evitó que se agravaran las heridas del profesor Aizawa al plantarle cara a Nomu.

De esta manera el alumno peleó contra el monstruo Nomu en lo que llegó All Might para tomar el relevo de la batalla por un corto periodo de tiempo en lo que Midoriya se recuperaba de sus heridas.

Con todos los esbirros derrotados por los tres grandes, con varios alumnos reunidos para ayudar a All Might y con la vuelta de Midoriya se logró derrotar al monstruo Nomu, además de lograr acorralar a Shigaraki Tomura hasta que los profesionales llegaron para salvar a los estudiantes.

Al final el resultado terminó en dos profesores heridos, pero los estudiantes que salieron ilesos obtuvieron una gran experiencia para su futuro como héroes. Sin embargo Yuuei debe regresar la confianza de las personas, dado que somos una entidad que entrena a los futuros defensores de su seguridad y al futuro símbolo de la paz.

Tal vez tres años no sean suficientes, por favor ténganlo presente y nos disculpamos por preocupar a las familias de los alumnos de primer año. Atentamente el profesor encargado de la clase 1-A: Aizawa Shota.

* * *

Ya han pasado 4 semanas desde el incidente de los villanos, y sin más los alumnos de la clase 1-A vuelven a USJ para entrenar una vez más.

 **-Bueno, eso fue lo que ocurrió, pero las clases son clases así que demos inicio al entrenamiento de rescate-** , dijo Trece con calma y listo para dar clases mientras observaba a sus alumnos que llevaban puestos sus trajes de héroes.

 **-¿Está realmente bien que se mueva, Trece-Sensei?-** , preguntó Uraraka con algo de preocupación por el estado de su maestro que había salido muy lastimado del ataque de la liga de villanos.

 **-Mi espalda solo me duele un poco, pero en realidad no es nada en comparación a Senpai-** , respondió Trece con un tono amigable y calmado en lo que señalaba a Aizawa que estaba tan vendado que hasta parecería una momia, las únicas partes no vendadas eran su cabello y un ojo.

 **-Estamos en condiciones para impartir la clase, ahora comencemos de una vez, estamos perdiendo tiempo-** , dijo Aizawa con su usual tono cansado y desganado mientras que observaba fijamente a sus estudiantes. Antes de continuar pudo ver como el representante de la clase Izuku levantó levemente la mano.

 **-Aizawa-Sensei, se suponía que All Might estaría aquí también para dar la clase, ¿en dónde está?-** , preguntó Izuku con una expresión calmada y aburrida pero genuinamente interesado por el paradero de su maestro y mentor que debía estar allí con ellos.

 **-No lo sé, tan solo olvídate de él-** , respondió Aizawa de manera cortante y desinteresada para después continuar el camino para adentrarse en USJ siendo seguido por la mayoría de la clase dejando al peliverde en su lugar sin mostrarse afectado por la respuesta.

 **-Yo esperaba que All Might-Sensei nos diera clases esta vez-** , se quejaba Toga con algo de decepción en lo que se volteaba a ver a Izuku que le miró calmado y con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Ya después vendrá Toga, tengo ese presentimiento-** , contestó Izuku con amabilidad en su tono y una mirada gentil a su amiga rubia para después ambos comenzar a caminar en dirección al grupo que ya estaba bajando las escaleras.

* * *

 _ ***En la zona montañosa***_

Ahora todo el grupo se encontraba en la zona montañosa, Trece estaba mirando a todos sus alumnos mientras que detrás de él había un profundo barranco.

 **-¡Empecemos de una vez con el entrenamiento de rescate!-** , exclamó Trece con entusiasmo en lo que elevaba un puño al aire tratando de animar el entrenamiento.

 **-Habrá tres estudiantes en el fondo del barranco, uno estará inconsciente, otro tendrá una pierna rota, y el otro se encontrara muy preocupado-** , explicaba Trece con calma dando las instrucciones de cómo funciona el entrenamiento en lo que Kaminari y Kirishima se acercaban al borde del barranco para echar un vistazo al fondo.

 **-¡Pero qué gran altura!-** , exclamó Kirishima muy asombrado y sorprendido en lo que daba unos pasos hacia atrás por la impresión, el barranco era tan profundo como la altura de un edificio.

 **-¡¿Cómo se supone que llegaremos allí abajo?!-** , preguntó Kaminari igual de sorprendido que Kaminari en lo que se giraba a ver al profesional espacial.

 **-¿¡Qué cosas están diciendo, chicos!?-** , exclamó Lida con preocupación en lo que se acercaba a paso rápido al borde del profundo barranco captando la atención del resto de la clase.

 **-¿¡Se encuentran bien allí abajo!?, ¡no se preocupen!, ¡les salvaremos!-** , gritaba Lida a toda voz metiéndose mucho en el papel de héroe y evidentemente sin recibir respuesta alguna, lo cual causó que varios tuvieran unas gotas de sudor en las nucas, Mina, Toga y Uraraka por su parte se taparon las bocas ocultando sus risas.

 **-Eres demasiado veloz…-** , comentó Kirishima con una pequeña sonrisa y una gota bajando por su sien mientras observaba al pelinegro de lentes que siempre era muy dedicado en todo lo que hace.

 **-Aunque eres el único…-** , agregó Kaminari en el mismo estado que Kirishima mientras se alejaba del borde del barranco.

 **-Pff, Lida-kun es gracioso-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa divertida viendo a Lida mientras que a sus lados Uraraka y Izuku asentían coincidiendo con ella.

 **-¡Vamos a salvarlos, esforcémonos Deku-kun!** -, exclamó Uraraka con emoción y una linda sonrisa entusiasta mientras golpeaba el aire con un puño mientras miraba a Izuku, el cual le miró con una amable y tranquila sonrisa contagiándose un poco del entusiasmo de la castaña.

 **-Estoy de acuerdo Uraraka-chan-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa alegre mientras le asentía a su amiga castaña que irradiaba entusiasmo con su sonrisa. Luego de eso el peliverde se observó detenidamente su mano derecha metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

 **(Estos poderes que tengo, el Quirk que me dio All Might y el Quirk que recibí de All For One)** , pensaba Izuku con cierta seriedad mientras apretaba su mano en su un puño lleno de determinación y gran voluntad. **(¡Los utilizaré a ambos para salvarlos a todos!)** , determinó Izuku con una mirada llena de seguridad y convicción en lo que en su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa desafiante y emocionada. Sin lugar a dudas utilizaría todo el poder que tiene para salvar al inocente y evitar que cualquier persona pierda a un ser querido como le sucedió a él.

 **-Muy bien, los heridos serán… ¡ustedes tres!-** , decidió Trece al momento de señalar a Lida, Uraraka y a Izuku causando que los tres abrieran levemente los ojos por la sorpresa.

 **(¿¡Nos van a salvar!?)** , pensaron Lida y Uraraka algo conmocionados por pasar del papel de héroes al de víctimas. Izuku a su lado tan solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés para luego comenzar a caminar con las manos en los bolsillos hacia el barranco.

 **-Pues si eso es lo que toca-** , dijo Izuku completamente relajado y con una expresión aburrida en lo que para sorpresa de todos, da un solo paso para caer en el barranco sin mostrarse afectado en lo más mínimo.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamaron varios muy sorprendidos y preocupados por el presidente de la clase que había caído en el barranco que tenía una muy peligrosa altura. Al llegar al borde para asomarse pudieron ver como el peliverde estaba descendiendo lentamente sobre el aire aun con las manos en los bolsillos y algo encorvado.

 **-¿Acaso se les olvidó que puede volar?-** , les preguntó Momo a sus compañeros con una pequeña sonrisa causando que varios recordaran ese pequeño detalle y suspiraran aliviados.

 **-Aun sin eso él podría caer ileso-** , comentó Toga al lado de la pelinegra con una divertida y alegre sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de la vicepresidenta. Ya ambas sabían bien que el peliverde tenía una gran variedad de maneras para sobrevivir a esa caída y haría falta mucho más para tratar de sacarlo de esa burbuja de calma que tenía.

 **(Izuku Midoriya… de verdad que parece que no tienes límites con respecto a las muchas sorpresas que guardas en tu interior)** , pensaba Aizawa detenidamente mientras observaba el lugar por el cual el peliverde saltó al barranco. Sin duda alguna ese muchacho había logrado impresionarle consecutivamente desde la prueba de admisión y ocultaba un potencial de héroe que nunca antes había visto.

 **(De verdad que eres un joven aterrador)** , agregó el pelinegro con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras esperaba poder llegar a ver el gran héroe en que se convertiría el peliverde con sus propios ojos.

* * *

Luego de eso pasaron unos minutos hasta que Uraraka y Lida ya estaban en el fondo del barranco con Izuku que estaba recostado contra una pared con la pierna doblada hacia un lado aparentando estar doblada.

 **-¡Debemos lastimarnos al máximo, chicos!-** , exclamó Lida lleno de entusiasmo en su expresión diligente y seria en lo que alzaba un brazo al aire.

 **-¡Aye!-** , respondió Uraraka con su linda sonrisa entusiasta en lo que también golpeaba el aire con un puño. Izuku por su parte solo asintió con calma ya que se había adelantado a ellos dos y había tomado el papel de la víctima lastimada.

Mientras tanto en el borde del barranco con el resto del grupo…

 **-Muy bien, ahora los rescatistas serán… ustedes cuatro-** , dijo Trece con calma al momento de apuntar con un dedo a los rescatistas que serían Todoroki, Bakugou, Momo y Tokoyami. **-Pueden utilizar esos objetos de allí-** , agregó el profesional al momento de señalar una camilla y un par de sogas que estaban a unos metros del grupo.

 **-¡Espere un segundo!, ¿¡Por qué coño tengo yo que salvar a Deku!?-** , reclamó Katsuki con rabia y disconforme con ser el rescatista del peliverde en lo que alzaba la voz con su usual aura amenazante.

 **-Eso es sencillo Bakugou-chan, es porque es el Ova del fic-** , respondió Tsuyu rompiendo la 4ta pared con completa serenidad en lo que se acercaba a Bakugou y detrás de ella aparecía Toga con gafas de sol cargando la portada del Fic acompañada de cierto brillo divino y reluciente.

 **-¿¡EH!?, ¿¡Qué dijiste, chica rana!?-** , exclamaba Katsuki con molestia en lo que se volteaba a ver a la peliverde ya que no entendía nada de lo que ella acababa de decir.

 **-Déjalo así Tsuyu-chan, el niño bomba no lo entendería-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa divertida a la chica rana en lo que llegaba a su lado quitándose las gafas de sol. Claro que el comentario molestó aún más al rubio explosivo que chasqueó con la lengua para desviar la mirada a otro lado.

Por su parte Todoroki se acercaba al borde del barranco mientras escuchaba los desesperados y exagerados gritos de auxilio de un Lida muy metido en su papel de víctima. **-Empecemos de una vez, ¿Quién bajará?-** , preguntó Todoroki con serenidad en lo que se giraba a ver a los demás rescatistas que ayudarían en el rescate de las víctimas.

 **-Este bastardo nunca escucha… tendré que enseñarle yo-** , decía Bakugou con una sonrisa demencial desbordando locura y salvajismo desde cada poro de su piel en lo que formaba una serie de explosiones pequeñas en las palmas de sus manos. **-¡Solo hay que explotar la montaña y listo!-** , exclamó Katsuki con una mirada salvaje causando que algunos tuvieran gotas en sus sienes ante la irremediable actitud del rubio.

 **-¿¡Estás loco!?-** , replicó Momo con cierto enfado y una vena en su frente dado que si llegaban a realizar tan estúpida idea entonces las víctimas resultarían heridas por los escombros del derrumbe, aunque estaba más afectada al pensar en la posibilidad de que Izuku y sus amigos resultaran heridos allí abajo.

 **-El no piensa en nada, solo actúa por instinto-** , comentó Toga con una sonrisa divertida y alegre diciendo las mismas palabras que le había dicho Izuku una vez cuando tocaron de casualidad a Katsuki en la conversación.

 **-¡Cállate chica bollos!-** , exclamó Katsuki molesto y muy irritado mientras que una vena se resaltaba en su frente al momento de ver a la irritante rubia que según Deku era una amiga de la infancia, algo que todavía no se terminaba de tragar.

Todoroki al ver cómo estaba yendo todo, tan solo suspiró cansado para voltearse a ver a Momo. **-Haz una polea, crearemos una manera para subirlos-** , dijo Todoroki con calma a la chica pelinegra que le escuchaba en silencio. **-Empezaremos con el que está inconsciente, Tokoyami será el que bajara mientras que Bakugou tu y yo tiraremos-** , explicó el muchacho de cabello bicolor dando a escuchar su plan mientras que Tokoyami y Momo asentían coincidiendo.

 **-¡Oye bastardo, deja de decidir todo por tu cuenta!-** , exclamaba un molesto Katsuki como siempre en lo que se acercaba unos pasos con cierto aura intimidante para tomar del cuello de la camisa al bastardo mitad-mitad que estaba tomando el liderazgo del rescate.

 **-Esa en la mejor manera para subirlos-** , dijo Todoroki con calma mirando a Katsuki que estaba apretando los dientes furioso. **-Si tomas esto como un simple juego, entonces no tienes por qué saberlo-** , agregó al momento de soltarse del agarre de Katsuki que apretó los puños con molestia por las palabras del alumno becado. **-No me quedaré perdiendo el tiempo contigo en este entrenamiento-** , concluyó Todoroki con algo de intensidad mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a al rubio que ahora sí iba a explotar.

 **-¿¡Quién demonios crees que está jugando, bastardo mitad-mitad!?-** , gritó un iracundo Bakugou con ojos amenazante y explosiones de mayor tamaño produciéndose en sus palmas preparándose para darle una lección a Todoroki que comenzaba a liberar un aura de frío para contraatacar al rubio.

 **-¡Deténganse ya ustedes dos!-** , exclamó Momo con cierto enojo y seriedad viéndolos a ambos mientras se ubicaba entre ellos con los brazos extendidos para detener la pelea antes de que comenzara. **-Se ven patéticos al pelear en una situación así, en esta situación tenemos cosas importantes que hacer-** , agregó la pelinegra con una mirada dominante y segura para después alejarse de ellos dos y acercarse hasta el borde del barranco. **-¡Mantenga la calma allí abajo!, ¡ahora vamos a sacarles de allí!-** , gritó Momo con las manos alrededor de su boca buscando tranquilizar a las víctimas.

 **-¡Rápido, por favor!-** , exclamó Lida sobreactuando en su papel de víctima preocupada. Uraraka que estaba tomando el papel de la víctima inconsciente, estaba aguantándose las risas lo mejor que podía a causa de la actuación tan graciosa del pelinegro de lentes.

 **-Por fin los héroes llegaron a salvarnos-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y los ojos cerrados mientras se mantenía sentado de brazos cruzados contra un muro. No le hacía mucha gracia el ser el salvado pero el lado bueno es que por lo menos podría ver las acciones de Momo como heroína, resultaba interesante con el solo hecho de que fuera ella.

 **-Lo primero que hay que hacer es tranquilizar a las víctimas, hay veces en las que no puedes salvar a las personas porque están llenas de pánico y desesperación, Si no lo hacen como se debe ¿¡Qué clase de entrenamiento es!?-** , decía Momo con una mirada firme y estricta con las manos en su cintura mientras miraba a todos sus compañeros, de los cuales la mayoría le miraban asombrados para luego comenzar a aplaudirle.

 **-¡Es increíble!, ¡Yaoyorozu en realidad es muy buena en esto!-** , comentaba Kirishima con una gran sonrisa en lo que aplaudía la habilidad de la pelinegra para pensar hasta en el estado mental de las víctimas.

 **-Por supuesto que es muy buena-** , decía Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida y con la mirada fija en la parte de debajo de la falda de la pelinegra, cosa que el pelirrojo notó.

 **-¡Eres de lo peor!-** , exclamó Kirishima incrédulo por la personalidad tan pervertida del pelimorado que seguía con la mirada fija en la falda de Momo hasta que una abrupta sensación de peligro invadió sus sentidos provocándole un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió su espina dorsal.

Luego de un momento a otro su cabeza estaba clavaba en el suelo a causa de un golpe provisto por un brazo creado por Not Alone, dado que Izuku desde el fondo del barranco había oído y visto todo por sus sentidos amplificados de Beast y los rayos X de Eyes´God. Todos observaban a Mineta con la cabeza incrustada en el suelo mientras que su chichón se hacía notar. Después todos vieron como fuego negro de Inferno salía del barranco para luego formar un mensaje que decía: _"Toga, por favor remátalo por mí"_.

Ante tal petición la rubia con una sonrisa divertida le pisó el chichón al inconsciente Mineta causando que más de uno lamentara que el pelimorado tuviera que hacer enojar al presidente de la clase. Momo agradeció mucho el gesto del peliverde y también a su amiga rubia que se estaba limpiando las manos satisfecha.

Luego de esa escena comenzaron el rescate de las víctimas.

* * *

 **-¡Baja cuidadosamente utilizando la cuerda!-** , le decía Momo a Tokoyami que estaba bajando con la camilla como si fuera rapel.

 **-Está bien-** , fue la sencilla respuesta de Tokoyami que seguía descendiendo con calma por el profundo barranco donde ahora estaba más oscuro.

 **-Hola Tokoyami-kun-** , saludó Izuku al chico de cabeza de ave con una pequeña sonrisa relajada en lo que Tokoyami llegaba al suelo.

 **-Lamento la tardanza-** , dijo Tokoyami con serenidad en lo que la camilla llegaba al suelo por las sogas que dejaban caer sus compañeros.

 **-¡Uraraka-san, ya no hay problemas!, ¡nos vamos a salvar!-** , exclamaba Lida lleno de euforia y alegría causando que la castaña se esforzara lo más posible por contener su risa ante la exagerada actuación del pelinegro.

 **-Bien, la primera que subiremos será Uraraka ya que perdió la consciencia-** , dijo Tokoyami con serenidad en lo que observaba a la castaña aguantarse la risa mientras que Lida seguía sobreactuando en su papel.

 **-Okey, pero por desgracia no puedo ayudarte por el estado de mi pierna-** , respondió Izuku con calma actuando en su papel de víctima, aunque en realidad tenía hasta diez maneras distintas para sacarlos a todos del barranco pero el entrenamiento no ameritaba eso.

 **-¿No es peligroso que una persona cargue sola a otra sin ayuda?-** , preguntaba Lida con algo de preocupación viendo a Tokoyami ya que Uraraka podría caerse de la camilla a causa de eso.

 **-No se preocupen, yo soy dos en uno-** , respondió Tokoyami con tranquilidad en lo que de su capa salía una silueta de oscuridad con ojos amarillos aparentando ser un monstruo de sombras.

 **-Dark Shadow, sube a Uraraka-** , le dijo Tokoyami a Dark Shadow con calma para que subiera a la castaña que se hacía la inconsciente.

 _ **-Cállate-**_ , replicó Dark Shadow con cierto enojo. Izuku por su parte estaba observando atentamente a Dark Shadow como si estuviera estudiándolo con la mirada.

 **-Hazlo rápido-** , dijo Tokoyami con una mirada más seria a su Quirk para que de una vez comenzara a subir a Uraraka.

 _ **-Solo debo hacerlo, ¿cierto?-**_ , preguntó Dark Shadow en lo que comenzaba a subir a la castaña por el barranco bajo la metódica y analítica mirada del peliverde que no dejaba de ver al ser de oscuridad.

 **-Súbela lentamente, no dejes que se golpee con alguna roca-** , ordenó Tokoyami con calma mientras observaba como su Quirk subía a su compañera, no vaya a ser que ella se lastimara y que el presidente peliverde se fuera a enojar, aunque no era probable sabiendo que fue un accidente.

 _ **-Cielos, qué pesado eres-**_ , respondió Dark Shadow irritado mientras que seguía subiendo a la castaña que en esos momentos pensaba en que si se caía, entonces Izuku la salvaría cargándola estilo nupcial como en la prueba de ingreso.

 **-Dark Shadow es un Quirk increíble y muy útil-** , comentó Izuku con una leve sonrisa al momento de dejar de mirar a Dark Shadow para mirar a Tokoyami. Sin duda tener un Quirk que literalmente este vivo y tenga una consciencia propia era muy poco usual en la sociedad moderna.

 **-Es una herramienta muy práctica, pero no puedo separarme de ella-** , contestaba Tokoyami con un tono desganado y cansado.

 **-Yo no creo que debas considerarla una herramienta-** , dijo Izuku con calma captando la atención del chico ave que abrió levemente los ojos intrigado. **-Es una parte de ti desde que naciste y puede ser un compañero, me parece asombroso-** , dio su opinión el peliverde con total honestidad y una leve sonrisa dado que prácticamente ese Quirk garantizaba tener a un amigo que en todo momento te ayudaría.

Tokoyami estaba impresionado por la opinión del presidente y reflexionaba sobre lo que dijo hasta que sintió como Dark Shadow detuvo su avance. **-Parece ser el límite-** , dijo Tokoyami con calma mientras que veía como Todoroki y el resto levantaban la camilla donde estaba Uraraka.

 **-¡Muchísimas gracias, héroes!-** , exclamaba Lida muy alegre y aliviado mientras alzaba las dos manos al aire. En serio que se metía demasiado en el papel… en exceso en realidad.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el borde del barranco con las demás…

 **-Uraraka-chan, ¿de qué te estás riendo?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad en lo que se acercaba a su amiga castaña que tenía ambas manos sobre su boca mientras que se aguantaba la risa.

 **-E-Es que Lida-kun está actuando muy seriamente, da mucha risa-** , respondía Uraraka con una sonrisa divertida tratando de no romper en carcajadas mientras que Toga se viene acercando casi en el mismo estado que ella.

 **-Y-Yo pienso lo mismo Uraraka-chan-** , apoyaba Toga con una sonrisa divertida y algunas lagrimitas en la comisura de sus cuencas mientras que tenía una mano en su estómago que le dolía un poco de tanto reír al escuchar los gritos de euforia de Lida.

 **-Yo opino que es increíble, no deberían reírse ustedes dos-** , les reprendía Momo con una mirada severa y algo molesta dado que su amigo estaba dando literalmente todo de sí para actuar conforme al papel que se le dio.

 **-L-lo siento, pero aun así no puedo…-** , se disculpaba Uraraka sin poder calmar las risas que amenazaban con salir mientras que se estaba reincorporando, pero antes de que terminara la frase…

 **-¡Muchas gracias, héroes!-** , se escuchó el grito de alegría de Lida, lo cual causó que Uraraka y Toga por fin liberaran las risas que contenían mientras que algunas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. Momo por unos momentos se mantuvo seria, hasta que las risas de sus amigas y otros gritos de Lida provocaron que se tapara la boca para ocultar unas pequeñas risitas.

 **-¿Qué decías, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntaba Toga a la pelinegra mientras que se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa juguetona y un poco burlona para darle unos pequeños codazos en el brazo. La pelinegra luego vio que Uraraka también le veía con una sonrisa divertida.

 **-Está bien lo admito, si da un poco de risa-** , admitió Momo con una sonrisa derrotada en lo que dejaba caer sus hombros al verse acorralada por sus amigas.

 **-Subamos al siguiente-** , dijo Todoroki con calma mientras que se volteaba a ver a Bakugou.

 **-Cállate y solo hazlo-** , murmulló Katsuki notablemente irritado y fastidiado en lo que comenzaba a hacer su parte del trabajo.

 **-Rescatar a un civil sin hacer uso de tu Quirk es un esfuerzo muy agotador, ¡Así es como deben lucir los héroes modernos!-** , decía Trece con cierta emoción en lo que tenía su vista puesta en toda la clase.

 **-Lo único que está haciendo él es jalar-** , dijo Sero en lo que señalaba descaradamente al rubio explosivo que se molestó ante su comentario.

 **-Tch, ¡Cierra el pico, bastardo!-** , exclamó un enojado Bakugou que miró de manera amenazante al pelinegro que ignoró su amenaza olímpicamente.

 **-Considero que él no podía usar su Quirk, eso es lo correcto, actuar de forma normal cuando hay muchos que no pueden hacerlo-** , explicaba el profesional espacial con un tono inspirador mientras tenía su vista puesta en Katsuki. **-Siempre piensan en ellos mismos y cuando la situación es desafiante la hacen a un lado, cuando logras comprender eso y lo recuerdas, apruebas-** , continuó el profesor en su discurso captando la atención de varios de la clase. **-Estoy seguro de que se convertirá en un héroe maravilloso en el futuro-** , dijo Trece concluyendo su conmovedor e inspirador discurso.

 **-Se equivoca, él jamás será maravilloso-** , opinó Sero con una sonrisa divertida causando que unos pocos rieran y que el mencionado rubio comience a liberar un aura de peligro y sed de sangre.

 **(¡Explotaré a ese desgraciado luego!)** , pensaba Katsuki con una sonrisa intimidante y desquiciada en su cara mientras que una que otra vena se resaltaba en su rostro.

 **¡SCRIP!**

 **-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-** , preguntó Momo intrigada en lo que se acercaba a Todoroki que le volteó a ver con calma con la soga cortada en una mano.

 **-Al parecer la cuerda se rompió por estar algo gastada-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mientras que se escuchaba el silbido del aire ante la caída de la camilla por el barranco.

 **-¡Eso es muy peligroso considerando que son materiales utilizados por la academia!-** , exclamó Lida con un tono firme y crítico acomodándose las gafas y por fin volviendo a su actitud normal. Luego todos se voltearon a ver a Trece que era el que había proporcionado los materiales.

 **-Oops, mi error-** , dijo Trece con una sonrisa nerviosa bajo su casco mientras que levantaba los hombros con inocencia, causando que la mayoría tenga gotas de sudor en las nucas ante la actitud de su profesor.

Por su parte en el fondo del barranco ya por fin la camilla había llegado al suelo levantando una pequeña nube de polvo.

 **-Tal parece que no podremos subirte a ti, Midoriya-** , dijo Tokoyami con calma mientras que se giraba a ver al peliverde que era la última víctima que faltaba por rescatar.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, te veo arriba-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa despreocupada hacia su compañero para después comenzar a elevarse en el aire sin problemas mientras que se acostaba con los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

 _ **-Ese tipo no es nada común-**_ , comentaba Dark Shadow al llegar al lado de Tokoyami mientras ambos observaban como el peliverde se elevaba en el aire con completa calma y relajación.

 **-Coincido, Midoriya en realidad es sorprendente-** , contestó Tokoyami con una leve sonrisa mientras pensaba en el personaje que era su presidente. Sin duda tenía un punto de visto único y era alguien que no paraba de sorprenderle.

Todos los que estaban en el borde del barranco se voltearon a observar como de la fisura salía Izuku acostado sobre el aire con una leve sonrisa calmada viéndoles a todos ellos.

 **-Ey héroes, parece que al final si pude salir por mi cuenta-** , comentó Izuku un poco divertido viendo a sus compañeros, causando que algunos tuvieran unas gotas en la sien mientras que Toga y Uraraka envidiaban en esos momentos el Quirk _Flight_ de Izuku.

 **-Ponerlo a él como víctima no fue lo más inteligente, Trece-Sensei-** , comentó Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mientras que se giraba a ver a su maestro. Sinceramente el papel de víctima no le quedaba para nada al peliverde, más que nada porque en cualquier situación podría hacer algo con algún Quirk de su arsenal.

 **-Me doy cuenta, el joven Midoriya queda mejor como rescatista-** , respondía Trece con una gota de sudor sobre su casco mientras que observaba como el representante de la clase volaba con calma sobre sus amigas jugando con ellas que al parecer querían bajarlo a fuerza.

 **-Muy bien, ahora el siguiente grupo es el último-** , dijo Aizawa con algo de fastidio en lo que daba paso al siguiente grupo de rescatistas y víctimas.

* * *

 **-Con esto está listo todo, Toga-chan-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que estaba en el fondo del barranco como rescatista, siendo ahora la víctima Toga que le había tocado ser la de la pierna lastimada. **-Puede que te dé un poco de miedo, pero trata de no moverte-** , agregó la castaña con calma a su amiga que le estaba viendo con una sonrisa emocionada.

 **-No te preocupes Uraraka-chan, ¡ahora vamos!-** , exclamó una Toga muy entusiasmada en lo que alzaba sus manos al aire ya que estaba emocionada con la idea de flotar en el aire hasta la cima del barranco.

Luego de esto Uraraka tocó a Toga activando su Quirk anulando la gravedad en la rubia para que esta comenzara a flotar en al aire con una expresión de asombro a medida que se elevaba en el aire.

Por su parte en la parte superior del barranco estaban Izuku y Ojiro cerca de la polea para subir la camilla. **-La subiré ahora-** , dijo Ojiro tomando la cuerda entre sus manos preparándose para comenzar a tirar, pero al sentir una mano en su hombro se voltea para ver al peliverde.

 **-No te preocupes por eso Ojiro-kun, solo mira-** , dijo Izuku con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que con su otra mano apuntaba hacia el barranco del cual comenzó a salir Toga, la cual siguió subiendo y subiendo un poco más.

 **-¡Uraraka, ya puedes soltarla!-** , le exclamó Ojiro a Uraraka dándole la señal para que desactivara su Quirk, a lo cual la castaña en el fondo del barranco asiente con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Liberar!-** , dijo Uraraka al momento de tocar sus dedos desactivando su Quirk sobre Toga, causando que esta por consiguiente caiga nuevamente y cierre los ojos para sentir en segundos como es atrapada por dos brazos.

 **-A salvo, la problemática Toga ha sido rescatada-** , notificó Izuku con una leve sonrisa mientras que sobre él aparecía un cuadro de dialogo como un logro. La rubia por su parte abre los ojos para ver que Izuku la había atrapado ahora cargándola de forma nupcial.

 **-Eso fue muy cruel Izuku-kun, se supone que tienes que decir algo cool-** , le reprendía Toga al peliverde con cierto enojo y las mejillas algo infladas en lo que se cruzaba de brazos. El peliverde la escucha pensativo y después de unos segundos profundiza su mirada sobre ella con algo de picardía causando que la rubia se descoloque ante su mirada.

 **-Ahora se encuentra a salvo… señorita-** , dijo Izuku con una profunda mirada galante y coqueta acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa juguetona que causaron que la rubia torne su cara de varias tonalidades diferentes de rojo mientras que de sus oídos salía vapor.

 **-Je, ¿eso te parece mejor?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y calmada al ver la reacción de su amiga que estaba tan roja como un tomate. La rubia al volver en sí, soltó un bufido molesta mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección avergonzada internamente.

 **-Bájame de una vez, baka-** , reclamó Toga con una expresión molesta mientras que sus mejillas aún estaban algo coloradas dado que su corazón aún seguía algo agitado al recordar la mirada del peliverde. Izuku con tranquilidad bajó a Toga en el suelo mientras que a unos tantos metros estaba Momo viendo la escena con algo de molestia.

 **-Qué envidia-** , se susurró así misma Momo en lo que miraba con algo de celos la cercanía entre Izuku y Toga. Esas palabras salieron de su mente de manera inconsciente en lo que por unos momentos deseaba ella tomar el lugar de Toga sin entender muy bien la razón de ello.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Yaoyorozu-chan?-** , preguntó Mina con algo de curiosidad mientras que se acercaba a la pelinegra que acababa de decir algo. Momo al percatarse de la presencia de la pelirosa, se puso muy nerviosa y sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco.

 **-¡N-No dije nada!-** , respondió Momo de manera casi inmediata en lo que daba unos pasos para atrás con notorios nervios que solo intrigaron un poco más a Mina, la cual observó por unos momentos a Momo para después girarse a ver como Izuku hablaba amigablemente con Toga.

De esta manera intercaló su vista unas veces más hasta que algo hizo click en su cerebro, causando que mire de una manera picara y juguetona a Momo como si hubiera descubierto algo. En ese momento la pelinegra se tensó un poco al tener un mal presentimiento con esa mirada de Mina.

 **-¡Ya rescatamos a todos, Senseis!-** , les notificó Ojiro a los dos profesionales que se mantenían viendo a los alumnos.

 **-Terminamos-** , dijo Trece dando por terminada esta faceta del entrenamiento de rescate.

 **-Al parecer no nos incluyeron porque no somos tan eficientes para este ejercido-** , comentó Sato con calma en lo que se volteaba a ver al resto de estudiantes que no participaron en el ejercicio.

 **-No es justo-** , dijo Aoyama cruzándose de brazos algo molesto.

 **-En realidad sí-** , replicó el musculoso muchacho.

 **-Hicieron un gran trabajo para ser la primera vez, aun les tenemos preparados más escenarios, en resumen aún queda mucho que hacer-** , dijo Trece con calma y con un tono autoritario mientras que observaba fijamente a todo el grupo que estaba reunido al frente suyo.

 **-Es algo que ya me esperaba-** , comentaba Kaminari con una sonrisa cansada en lo que se rascaba la cabeza con fastidio, a pesar de que no hizo absolutamente nada.

 **-No se relajen, aun continua la clase-** , dijo Aizawa con una mirada seria para después todos desplazarse hacia la siguiente zona donde continuarían con las clases de rescate.

* * *

 _ ***En la entrada de USJ***_

En estos momentos los tres grandes estaban bajando por las escaleras de USJ que dan con la zona central del recinto. Los tres llevaban sus trajes de héroes puestos y andaban en busca del grupo de la clase de 1-A.

 **-¿E-Están seguros de que debimos venir aquí?-** , preguntaba Tamaki con inseguridad en lo que se encogía de hombros y veía a Mirio y a Nejire caminando por delante suya con grandes sonrisas y buen ánimo.

 **-¡No te preocupes Tamaki!, el director Nezu nos dio permiso para ver su entrenamiento de rescate-** , respondió Mirio con una gran sonrisa usual en él en lo que miraba a su mejor amigo de reojo mientras seguían bajando por las escaleras.

 **-No es por eso, tengo un extraño presentimiento de que va a suceder algo-** , decía el pelinegro en lo que miraba en distintas direcciones por si había algún peligro.

 **-No deberías acobardarte tanto, ya la zona está segura desde el ataque de los villanos-** , comentó Nejire con una linda y emocionada sonrisa sin voltear a ver a Tamaki, mientras que ella particularmente tenía los ojos cerrados y caminaba sobre el aire de manera descendente para evitar tropezarse con los escalones.

 **-De cualquier manera quiero ir rápido al lugar donde está el grupo de Izuku-kun, ¡seguramente debe estar haciendo algo asombroso!-** , exclamó la peliazul con emoción y alegría en lo que apresuraba un poco el paso dejando atrás a sus amigos para llegar rápidamente a la zona central de USJ. La razón por la cual ellos estaban allí fue más que nada por idea suya, y también porque Mirio estaba interesado en ver el desempeño de Izuku, Tamaki por su parte estaba inseguro como siempre.

 **-¿Nejire-kaasan?-** , preguntó una voz femenina desde al lado de Nejire captando la atención de esta que se volteó a ver el origen de dicha voz. La peliazul con una sonrisa curiosa y ladeando la cabeza a un lateral pudo observar como a su lado estaba una mujer joven un poco más alta que ella.

Esta chica tenía un largo cabello de color blanco con reflejos azul claro que le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos son grandes y redondos con varias pestañas y sus irises eran de color rojo escarlata. Tiene un pequeño cuerno marrón del lado derecho de su frente que solo llega a notarse un poco por entre algunos mechones de su cabello.

La chica llevaba una blusa rosada con detalles blancos, un suéter de lana negro, unos shorts vaqueros azules por encima de las rodillas, unas medias negras hasta rodillas y unas botas de color rojo que le llegaban hasta las pantorrillas. Ciertamente se veía muy bien en esas ropas y tiene una figura acorde a su edad, tiene unos tenues sonrojos en sus mejillas de manera natural y unas manos delicadas con algunas pequeñas cicatrices, sencillamente podría ser una modelo.

 **-¿Quién eres tú?, ¿eres profesora de Yuuei?, nunca te había visto-** , preguntaba Nejire muy curiosa por la chica peliblanca al frente de ella. Después de todo solo personal autorizado como los profesores podían estar en el lugar para supervisar alumnos.

 **-Mi nombre es Eri Midoriya, y soy alumna de Yuuei, o por lo menos lo fui-** , respondió la albina ahora identificada como Eri con una linda sonrisa divertida viendo a Nejire, la cual ya se estaba preparando para volver a bombardearla a preguntas por su relación con el peliverde.

 **-¿Por qué tienes el mismo apellido que Izuku-kun?, ¿Eres su hermana mayor?, no te pareces en nada-** , decía Nejire con una gran sonrisa llena de curiosidad y cierta emoción mientras veía atentamente cada detalle de Eri, la cual parecía algo divertida por la actitud de la peliazul.

 **-Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo para responder a sus preguntas, necesito su ayuda urgentemente-** , dijo Eri con una pequeña sonrisa con un deje de preocupación en lo que Mirio y Tamaki llegaban hasta donde estaban las dos chicas.

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-** , preguntó Mirio con intriga y dispuesto a ayudar a Eri. La albina por unos momentos se les queda viendo a los chicos con una leve sonrisa para después volver su vista hacia Nejire que estaba curiosa por la ayuda que necesitaba la peliblanca.

 **-Necesito que me ayuden a encontrar a mis hermanitos, por favor-** , pidió Eri con una expresión preocupada en lo que se encogía de hombros. Ante esto Mirio, Tamaki y Nejire compartieron miradas serias para después asentirle a Eri con sonrisas dispuestas a prestar su ayuda, causando que la albina sonriera aliviada.

* * *

 _ ***En la zona de Terremotos***_

Ahora la clase 1-A y ambos profesores se habían movido a una zona desértica con algunos edificios en mal estado y otros en escombros mientras que el suelo tenía varias fisuras y desniveles. La zona en cuestión parecía haber sufrido algún terremoto dando honor a su nombre.

 **-Ahora será en este escenario-** , decía Trece con calma en lo que miraba a los alumnos. **-A diferencia del primer entrenamiento, en esta habrá distintas situaciones, el propósito de este entrenamiento es dar una experiencia más real, los heridos se encontraran en cualquier lugar y no se sabe en qué estado están-** , explicaba el profesional en lo que extendía los brazos mostrando el lugar. **-Tendrán 8 minutos para replegarse y solo cuatro de ustedes serán los que rescataran, los otros 17 tendrán que ocultarse en el lugar que quieran, sin embargo 8 de los que están ocultos no podrán hablar, yo seleccionaré a esos 8-** , terminó dar las instrucciones el héroe espacial.

 **-¡Entonces vamos a jugar a las escondidas!-** , exclamó una emocionada y alegre Mina mientras que se giraba a ver Toga que parecía estar igual de entusiasmada que la pelirosa. **-¡Escondidas!-** , exclamaron ambas al unísono llenas de emoción en lo que levantaban los brazos al aire.

 **-Para ser preciso es algo así-** , decía Trece con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a las dos chicas. **-Entonces los cuatro que buscaran a los demás serán ellos-** , agregó el profesor al momento de señalar a Toga, Izuku, Bakugou y Uraraka, causando que el rubio cenizo como es usual… se moleste por estar con Izuku.

 **-¿¡Por qué demonios tengo yo que hacerlo junto con Deku!?-** , reclamaba Katsuki con enojo y molestia en lo que señalaba al peliverde que solo se mostraba desinteresado mientras bostezaba algo somnoliento.

 **-En estos momentos te debo recordar que estamos en el Ova del Fic-** , dijo Tsuyu con unas gafas de sol mientras que detrás de ella volvía a aparecer Toga con gafas negras cargando la portada del Fanfic que seguía irradiando luz divina.

 **-¡No entiendo qué demonios es esa mierda!-** , exclamó Bakugou irritado y algo molesto al voltearse a ver a la chica rana y a la rubia que se estaban quitando las gafas de sol decepcionadas por la ignorancia del rubio.

 **-Ya cálmate Bakugou, más tarde lo investigas en Internet-** , dijo Kirishima con neutralidad buscando calmar a Katsuki.

 **-Son unos malditos suertudos, cuando carguen a las víctimas podrán tocar sus pechos y sus traseros sin que nadie les diga que es una mala acción-** , comentó Mineta con frustración en su tono en lo que tenía sus manos contra su cabeza en signo de envidia hacia Katsuki e Izuku. Luego el pelimorado pasó su vista por los cuerpos de sus compañeras, el trasero de Mina, Tsuyu y también Mo!...

 **POW**

Y nuevamente el pelimorado tenía su cráneo incrustado contra el suelo a causa de un fuerte golpe propinado por Izuku que tenía los ojos cerrados y una mueca de enojo en lo que enterraba un poco más su puño en la cabeza de Mineta

 **-Algunas personas no son como tú, Mineta-** , dijo Izuku con un tono gélido en lo que recogía su puño para ponerse ambas manos en los bolsillos de su traje mientras que las chicas agradecían el gesto al peliverde por callar al pervertido.

 **-Tienen dos minutos para esconderse, no se olviden que ninguna situación es extraña en este caso… ¡Comiencen!-** , dijo Trece con autoridad para después dar inicio al entrenamiento de rescate y que todas las víctimas se replegaran por la zona.

* * *

 **-Bien, entonces lo primero sería…-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y rascándose la cabeza en lo que estaba por decir su plan, pero es interrumpido por Bakugou.

 **-¡Déjalo Deku!, ¡síganme idiotas!-** , exclamó Katsuki con molestia al momento de interrumpir a Izuku para después largarse de allí impulsándose por sus explosiones, dejando a Izuku, a Toga y a Uraraka detrás.

 **-Me esperaba eso del cerebro de dinamita, es muy precipitado-** , comentó Toga con una sonrisa divertida y burlona mientras observaba el rastro de humo que había dejado el rubio cenizo.

 **-No queda de otra, por favor denme un momento-** , dijo Izuku con algo de fastidio captando la atención de ambas para después utilizar Eyes´God decorando sus globos oculares como pedazos del cosmos.

 **-¿Qué es lo que haces, Deku-kun?-** , preguntaba Uraraka con curiosidad y algo de asombro mientras observaba los llamativos y hermosos ojos cósmicos del peliverde que estaba viendo en varias direcciones diferentes como si estuviera buscando algo.

 **-Estoy utilizando Eyes´God para localizar a todos nuestros amigos que estén en mi rango de visión, utilice este Quirk para localizarte a ti, a Kacchan y a Lida-kun en el ejercicio de la bomba-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras seguía buscando la localización de sus compañeros. Ochako por su parte abrió levemente la boca por el asombro ya que resultaba ser un Quirk muy útil.

 **-Es un Quirk muy genial, ¿verdad Uraraka-chan?-** , comentaba Toga con una gran sonrisa captando la atención de la castaña. **-La verdad es que Izuku-kun utiliza más de un Quirk ocular en Eyes´God, uno de visión infrarroja, otro de rayos X, y etc-** , explicó la rubia dando un dato importante.

Eyes´God en realidad era un conjunto de Quirks oculares utilizados al mismo tiempo por el peliverde. Los Quirks que lo componen poseen distintas habilidades específicas y distintos nombres, pero para la simplificación de todo Izuku decidió usarlos como un solo Quirk y bautizarlos bajo un mismo nombre: _**Eyes´God**_ _(Dios de los ojos)._

 **-No tenías por qué explicarlo Toga…-** , decía el peliverde con calma llamando la atención de ambas chicas en lo que se volteaba a verlas. **-De todos modos ya termine de localizarlos a todos-** , notificó Izuku mientras desactivaba su Quirk ocular. **-Localicé a cuatro en aquella dirección-** , dijo él al momento de señalar a sus espadas con un pulgar. **-Otros tres por donde se fue Kacchan, cuatro al oeste de aquí y seis al este, con eso serian todos-** , concluyó el peliverde en lo que se ponía las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¡Genial, entonces vamos rescatarlos rápido!-** , exclamó una emocionada Uraraka mientras que con entusiasmo miraba a Toga e Izuku, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

 **-¡A por ellos!-** , gritó Toga para después tanto ella como la castaña irse en busca de sus amigos dejando al peliverde en el lugar, el cual parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos.

 **(Pude ver a Nejire y mis Senpais con una chica, además de otras cuatro señales de calor desplegadas por la zona)** , pensaba Izuku con una mirada analítica y curiosa. Las cuatro señales de calor eran pequeñas y parecían moverse por todo el lugar de manera desordenada. **(Seguro no debe ser nada importante, por ahora debo concentrarme en el ejercicio)** , se dijo así mismo el peliverde para encogerse de hombros y comenzar a volar con calma en busca de la primera víctima.

* * *

 _ ***Mientras tanto en otro lugar***_

Ahora nos encontramos en el interior de un edificio destruido en el cual había varios escombros en el suelo. Allí estaba Todoroki sentado sobre uno de estos escombros mientras que miraba fijamente a una caminadora de ejercicios que estaba en caída en el suelo a unos tantos metros de él. El chico de cabello bicolor tenía una mirada profunda y seria mientras que recuerdos de su pasado llegaban a su mente.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **-Uf…Uf…Uf…-** , respiraba con cierta dificultad un Todoroki en su etapa de niñez mientras que estaba de rodillas tomando aire. El pequeño no tenía su cicatriz de quemadura en su cara y frente a él estaba una caminadora mientras que a los lados había más máquinas de ejercicios.

 **-No puedes renunciar ahora, Shoto…-** , dijo una voz madura y seria desde atrás de Todoroki dejando ver una silueta de gran tamaño e imponente para el pequeño de cabello bicolor. Esta silueta tenía fuego en su cara a modo de barba mientras que algunas flamas salían del borde de sus ojos. **-Ya que tú eres mi sucesor-** , agregó la figura con un tono severo y firme mientras que miraba directamente al pequeño Shoto.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

Todoroki al rememorar ese recuerdo, apretó los dientes con molestia mientras que comenzaba a emitir cierta aura fría. **(¡No seré como tú quieras!)** , pensó Todoroki con cierto enojo en sus ojos al momento en que apretaba sus puños en resentimiento contra esa figura.

 **-Pero qué cara-** , dijo una voz profunda captando la atención de Todoroki que salió de sus pensamientos para ponerse alerta parándose del escombro.

 **-¿¡Quién eres!?-** , preguntó Todoroki con el ceño fruncido en lo que observaba a su alrededor para no ver a absolutamente nadie, pero luego de un momento a otro sintió un temblor y…

 **¡POOM!**

Del suelo hubo una explosión a causa de que alguien lo había atravesado levantando una cortina de polvo. Todoroki se cubrió los ojos para luego ponerse atento y ver cómo poco a poco el humo revelada a un hombre de gran altura y musculatura muy pronunciada al igual que Nomu o All Might.

 **-No me parece la cara de un héroe, es una simple fachada-** , dijo el intimidante e imponente hombre con voz profunda. Tenía unos pantalones verdes con unas botas negras, una camisa azul oscuro de manga larga con unas hombreras con pinchos, unos guantes negros sin dedos y por ultimo una extraña máscara de metal con ojos amarillos que tenía una extraña clase de espinas plateadas sobre su cabeza.

 **(Tiene una máscara, durante el ataque de los villanos…)** , pensaba Todoroki detenidamente viendo al villano para luego ver el hoyo en el suelo por el cual salió. **(Acaso… ¡estuvo escondido todo el tiempo!)** , concluyó el chico con algo de sorpresa en lo que abría levemente los ojos.

Luego de eso dio un pisotón al suelo para mandar una ráfaga de hielo en dirección a donde estaba el villano, pero para su sorpresa ese ya no estaba allí y en cuestión de segundos el villano ya se encontraba detrás de Todoroki.

 **-Muy lento, chico-** , fue lo único que dijo el villano con un brazo recogido para después enviarlo hacia Todoroki que cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos para defenderse de lo que venía.

* * *

 _ ***En otro lugar de la zona***_

 **-¡Oigan, alguien ayúdeme!-** , gritaba Ojiro por auxilio mientras que se encontraba en una habitación hundida de un edificio derrumbado.

 **-Ojiro-kun, encontrado-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa al momento de aterrizar viendo al rubio.

 **-Hey Midoriya, gracias a dios que eres tú-** , saludaba Ojiro con una sonrisa aliviada de que fuera Izuku quien lo encontrara y no fuera Bakugou, no vaya a ser que a base de explosiones lo sacaría de allí.

 **-Ya te saco de allí-** , dijo el peliverde con calma en lo que extendía una mano en dirección al rubio para envolver a este en un aura morada para comenzar a elevarlo en el aire con Telekinesis y así ponerlo cuidadosamente a su lado.

 **-Veo que no tendrás ningún problema a la hora de rescatar a alguien de verdad-** , comentó Ojiro con una pequeña sonrisa en lo que veía al presidente de la clase que fácilmente y sin sudar le había sacado de su escondite.

 **-Supongo que puede ser en parte cierto, tuve al menos nueve maneras diferentes de sacarte de allí sin tener que moverme de este lugar, es algo práctico por si necesito luchar al mismo tiempo que salvo a los civiles-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa amigable hacia su compañero mientras que este tenía una gota de sudor en la nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

 **-Yo sin embargo solo tengo una cola que me ayuda a luchar mejor en combates cuerpo a cuerpo-** , dijo Ojiro con una sonrisa con un deje de decepción mientras miraba por encima del hombro a su particular cola.

 **-Opino que no está nada mal-** , comentó el peliverde con calma captando la atención de Ojiro. **-Puedes hacer uso de ella como extensión de tu cuerpo y hasta podrías utilizarla para confundir a tus rivales, después de todo ellos pensaran que tu modo de combate se basa completamente en tu cola, allí les demostraras lo contrario-** , dio su opinión Izuku con una sonrisa reconfortante y calmada que le mejoró el ánimo a chico rubio.

 **-Ahora que lo dices es cierto, muchas gracias-** , agradeció Ojiro con una sonrisa agradecida con el presidente de la clase, en realidad hacía muy bien su papel de ser el apoyo de todos y hacer de figura ejemplar.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, Uraraka junto con Toga estaban al frente de unos escombros y un automóvil que estaban flotando en el aire gracias al Quirk de la castaña. La rubia por su parte se acercó hasta el lugar donde estaban los escombros para ver a Kyouka allí.

 **-¡Kyouka encontrada!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa animada en lo que le ofrecía la mano a la pelinegra que hasta hace unos momentos estaba oculta debajo del auto.

 **-Estaba segura de que no me encontrarían…-** , respondía Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa en lo se paraba con ayuda de Toga para ir al lado de Uraraka que dejó caer los escombros con una sonrisa.

 **-¡Uraraka-chan!, ¡Himiko-chan!, ¡Jirou-san!-** , exclamó Lida a las tres chicas que se voltearon a ver como el pelinegro con lentes se acercaba corriendo con Momo a su lado.

 **-¿No eran ustedes unos de los heridos?-** , preguntó Kyouka un poco extrañada mientras observaba como ambos corrían con expresiones alarmadas hacia ellas.

 **-¡Huyan rápido!-** , gritó Momo en lo que llegaba con Uraraka y Toga para tumbarlas al suelo con ella mientras que Lida hacia lo mismo con Jirou para después oírse un choque que levantó una gran cortina de humo y sacó volando varios escombros pequeños, el impacto fue oído por todos en la zona.

 **FLUUSHH**

 **-¿¡Qué sucedió!?-** , preguntaba Uraraka muy intrigada y preocupada a su amiga pelinegra.

 **-¡Un villano apareció!-** , respondió Lida con el ceño fruncido en lo que él y las cuatro chicas se paraban para ver como el imponente villano se acercaba hacia ellos.

 **-¡¿Qué hace aquí?!-** , preguntó la castaña sorprendida y algo temerosa mientras que se encogía de hombros ante el avance del villano.

 **-¿Estaba escondido todo este tiempo?-** , preguntaba Kyouka igual de sorprendida que el resto mientras pensaba en que ese villano se quedó oculto por 4 semanas sin ser visto por nadie.

 **-¡No puede ser, es imposible!-** , exclamaba Uraraka muy sorprendida y con los ojos bien abiertos en lo que se tapaba la boca por la sorpresa de ver a quien llevaba el villano en una de sus manos. **-¡Todoroki-kun!-** , exclamó la castaña preocupada por su compañero al igual que el resto que no se lo podían creer.

 **-Uno de los más fuertes de la clase…-** , decía Momo sorprendida e incrédula con la derrota del chico de cabello bicolor que parecía estar inconsciente.

 **-¡Por eso debemos ir rápido con los Senseis!-** , exclamó Lida con fuerza a sus amigas mientras que el villano seguía avanzando hacia ellos.

 **-Entonces un villano se ocultó todo este tiempo, ¿eh?-** , se decía así mismo Izuku con una expresión seria viendo al villano mientras llegaba al lugar junto con Ojiro y otros tantos.

 **-No puede ser que nadie lo haya visto, ¡es muy grande!-** , exclamó Toga sorprendida e impresionada por la imponente figura del villano que al parecer nadie había notado en cuatro semanas.

En eso más y más alumnos de la clase se fueron reuniendo llegando a la escena para ver al villano que tenía a Todoroki en su mano.

 **-Se nota que es muy fuerte-** , dijo Momo con una mirada seria y algo enojada con el villano que había lastimado a su compañero y ahora amenazaba la seguridad de todos los demás.

 **-Esto debe ser una broma-** , comentó Kirishima muy impresionado ante la intimidante aura que desprendía el villano, casi daba la misma impresión que Nomu pero algo era diferente.

 **-¡Senseis!, ¡un villano apareció!-** , les avisaba Ojiro a Aizawa y Trece para advertirles de la presencia del villano.

 **-Qué situación, nosotros estamos aún heridos y no podremos luchar-** , respondió Aizawa con aburrimiento dando una valida respuesta ya que sus heridas aun no les permitirían a ambos el poder luchar contra el peligroso villano.

 **-¡Huyan de aquí!, ¡vayan a la salida!-** , exclamaba Trece con fuerza a todos sus alumnos para que abandonaran al área lo más rápido posible.

 **-¡No escaparan!, los destruiré como venganz!...-** , decía el Villano en con una voz profunda y gruesa captando la atención de todos que le voltearon a ver, pero para sorpresa de todos el villano se vio interrumpido por…

 **¡FA BOOOOMMM!**

Una gran explosión que golpeó al villano mandándolo varios metros hacia atrás pero aun así este cayó parado teniendo cuidado con Todoroki. Ahora varios estaban impresionados y expectantes ante la gran cortina de humo que se había formado por quien sea que haya atacado al villano.

Luego de un momento a otro todo el polvo se despejó por una corriente de aire que se liberó desde el interior dejando ver al desconocido a ojos de todos, pero cabe decir que Izuku abrió mucho los ojos ante la sorpresa. Era un hombre alto de un metro noventa que llevaba un traje de color negro con corbata del mismo color y una camisa blanca por debajo del saco. No llevaba guantes y lo más destacable es que llevaba una extraña máscara oscura con forma de cráneo con tubos angulares en la parte superior mientras que en su cuello llevaba un sistema de soporte de vida negro también con varios tubos.

Su figura era intimidante de manera diferente para todos, su imagen no emitía una silueta imponente y atemorizante, sino una perturbadora y tétricamente calmada mientras que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar con la vista fija en el villano.

 **-¿¡Quién es ese tipo!?, ¿¡es un aliado!?-** , preguntaba un impresionado y curioso Sero mientras observaba al sujeto misterioso que acababa de mandar volando al villano musculoso con suma facilidad.

 **-¡Oye héroe!, ¡no te muevas otra vez, tengo a un alum!...-** , estaba por reclamar el Villano mientras alzaba a Todoroki a vista de todos, pero se vio obligado a dar un salto hacia un lateral ya que una ráfaga de aire había sido expulsada en su dirección a causa del sujeto trajeado. **-¡Hey!, ¡tengo a un rehén aquí!-** , exclamaba villano notoriamente enfadado mientras que miraba al hombre trajeado que no había tenido problemas en atacar sabiendo que podría lastimar al rehén.

 **-Eso no me importa, y por favor abstente de llamarme "héroe"-** , respondió el sujeto misterioso con una voz distorsionada y grave con evidente calma para después hacer unos leves movimientos de sus manos para mandar más corrientes de aire que fueron en dirección hacia el villano que hacía todo lo humanamente posible para esquivar los ataques que dejaban un rastro de destrucción a su paso.

Todos veían impresionados el poder que demostraba el individuo trajeado mientras que Izuku que acababa de desactivar Eyes´God se mostraba descolocado y notoriamente afectado ante la persona que estaba frente a él. Sencillamente no lo podía creer, ese sujeto aunque no le pudo ver la cara, era… All For One. Y por lo que pudo ver, el villano era All Might disfrazado por quien sabe qué razones, el punto que es que su Sensei estaba peleando contra el mayor enemigo que podía haber y el peliverde no encontraba una razón para eso.

En cierto momento el villano que en realidad era All Might dejó a Todoroki en el suelo con cuidado para ponerlo fuera de peligro. Para luego volver al combate contra "All For One" que se preparaba para intercambio de golpes entre ellos dos.

Los golpes resonaban con fuerza por todo el lugar y provocaban temblores que causaron que varios edificios se derrumbaran ante tal potencia. El intercambio aunque parecía nivelado, en realidad estaba siendo dominado por All For One quien daba fuertes y potentes golpes a All Might quien apenas y podía aguantarlos.

 **-Son unos monstruos, esto es irreal-** , comentaba Kaminari con algo de temor en lo que miraba impactado el poderoso desenlace de la pelea entre el villano y el sujeto trajeado que sacudían el lugar con sus ataques.

Para muchos era como volver a ver el combate de Izuku contra Nomu pero sin duda no sería descabellado decir que estaba a un nivel diferente. Cada golpe causaba que una fuerte corriente de aire sacara volando varios escombros y poco a poco el suelo por debajo de ellos se comenzaba a agrietar por el poder.

All For One tomó un poco de distancia para comenzar a mandar varias ráfagas de fuego negro de Inferno hacia el villano (All Might) que los esquivaba a duras penas, provocando que los alumnos de la clase 1-A abrieran los ojos sorprendidos ante ese sujeto que tenía más de un Quirk, y no solo eso, sino que eran parecidos a los del presidente peliverde.

 **-¿¡Fuego negro!?-** , exclamó Mineta muy confuso y descolocado en lo que observaba como los ataques de fuego que eran esquivados impactaban con fuerza a varios edificios destruyéndolos sin esfuerzo.

Llegó un momento donde All For One recogió un puño para volverlo completamente negro utilizando Inferno reforzado para después dirigirlo hacia All Might mientras lo cubría de rayos de Red Volt. El golpe impactó contra el torso de All Might causando que en cuestión de segundos salga disparado contra varios edificios derrumbándolos a su paso.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, tiene los mismos Quirks que Izuku-kun-** , se preguntaba Toga igual de sorprendida que el resto en lo que se volteaba a ver al peliverde que en esos momentos parecía estar sumergido en sus pensamientos con su vista puesta en el hombre trajeado que estaba parado sobre el aire con calma.

Luego de los escombros de edificios saltó All Might para continuar el combate contra All For One, el cual ya le esperaba con sus brazos reforzados y con rayos de rojos para continuar con el potente intercambio de golpes entre ambos.

 **(Es imposible que esté vivo, aún lo siento dentro de mí, pero esos movimientos son los mismos que los de él)** , pensaba Izuku con una mirada seria y metódica en lo que estudiaba cada pequeño movimiento y golpe que efectuaba el hombre trajeado. **(All For One no puede estar allí luchando contra All Might, pero aun así lo estoy viendo con mis ojos)** , pensó el peliverde con algo de rabia y frustración al no poder comprender la presencia de All For One en ese lugar.

El héroe estaba completamente abrumado en lo que All For One cargó un poderoso golpe cubierto de Inferno, Frost, Red Volt y Pulse para impactarle con fuerza All Might en el rostro mandándolo contra unos escombros causando que se forme un gran cráter y que los escombros le caigan encima al héroe disfrazado de villano.

 **-Logró derrotar al villano muy fácilmente, ¿Quién se supone que es?-** , se preguntaba un curioso e impresionado Lida mientras observaba cómo el sujeto de traje descendía al suelo con calma y con un porte sereno que le resultaba muy familiar.

 **-No es un aliado, eso tenganlo por seguro-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de toda la clase que le miraron curiosos por si el peliverde conocía al desconocido. Aun así Momo estaba mirando fijamente al hombre con cierto presentimiento en su interior que le atraía de una manera algo familiar.

 **-Disculpe, ¿Quién es usted?-** , preguntaba Momo en lo que se acercaba a All For One con mucha curiosidad carcomiendo su mente al querer saber la identidad del hombre que emanaba un aura de calma tan similar al de Izuku.

 **-¡No vayas tú sola Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka preocupada por su amiga para después correr en dirección a ella y por consiguiente acercase a All For One. Y allí justo en ese segundo el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta para Izuku.

Toga se acercaba a Momo quien parecía ajena a todo mientras caminaba en dirección a All For One, el cual les volteó a ver en silencio para extender una mano en dirección a ambas chicas para expulsar de su mano un corte de energía de color blanco que fue volando en dirección a las cabezas de ellas dos.

Izuku veía todo esto con horror al ver que ellas estaban por ser decapitadas por aquel corte de energía. Algo en su interior se rompió al momento de imaginarse el tener que vivir pensando en que ellas ya no estarán a su lado, simplemente estaría destrozado por dentro y no lo toleraría… no permitiría eso.

Ante el poco tiempo que le quedaba, utilizó el primer Quirk que se le ocurrió y de sus manos comenzó a caer un líquido negro que al llegar al suelo comenzó a formar dos charcos de ese líquido que comenzaba a burbujear un poco. Los segundos pasaban cada vez más lento en lo que Toga y Momo se hundían en dos charcos negros en el suelo que se habían formado de la nada, causando que ambas chicas desaparecieran al momento en que el ataque de energía pasaba de largo y cortaba limpiamente la parte superior de varios edificios como si fueran papel.

El tiempo volvió a transcurrir de manera normal y todos estaban con las bocas abiertas al ver como Izuku tenía a unas descolocadas Toga y Momo abrazadas contra su torso mientras que sus dos brazos estaban rodeándoles sus cinturas de manera protectora y posesiva. Él por su parte se encontraba viendo con odio puro y una rabia desmedida a All For One.

 **-Con qué** _ **"Black Portal"**_ **, ¿eh?-** , dijo All For One con calma y cierto tono divertido que resultaba algo malicioso mientras observaba como el líquido negro desaparecía del suelo donde antes estaban ambas chicas.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamaron varios en lo que se iban acercando al peliverde que seguía teniendo a la pelinegra y a la rubia abrazadas contra él mientras que ellas se mostraban descolocadas por la actitud de Izuku que les acababa de salvar de ese mortal ataque.

 **-No se le acerquen a él, ese sujeto es mucho más peligroso que los otros villanos-** , les dijo Izuku a sus compañeros mientras que su mirada de odio al individuo se relajaba en seriedad y frialdad. Ese maldito bastardo había utilizado _**"White Ether"**_ contra sus queridas amigas y lo obligó a utilizar _**"Black Portal"**_ para salvarlas, sin duda ese malnacido era All For One.

 **-Debía esperarlo de ti, siempre precavido y atento a los que presentan una amenaza-** , decía All For One con calma mientras que le aplaudía lentamente al peliverde causando intriga en todos con la relación que tenían ellos dos.

 **-Estoy seguro de que eres un enemigo, simplemente es eso-** , replicó Izuku con una mirada fría y seria tratando de encubrir su relación con All For One ante sus amigos.

 **-Puede que sí, puede que no, aunque puede que ya sepas quien soy y lo estás negando-** , respondió el villano trajeado con un tono sereno y relajado en lo que pone sus brazos por detrás de su espalda y comienza a encaminar en dirección a la clase 1-A.

 **-Tu estas muerto, no hay manera de que seas real-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja con un tono molesto causando intriga en Momo mientras que Toga conectaba los puntos en su cabeza y tenía una pequeña idea de quién era el sujeto trajeado, pero eso no era posible, Izuku lo había matado, entonces… ¿por qué?.

 **-¿Pero qué dices?, estoy justo frente a ti, si quiere ver si soy real pues…-** , decía All For One con cierto tono oscuro y tétrico mientras que dejaba un pequeño silencio en lo que se crujía los dedos de sus manos de una manera que heló la sangre de más de uno.

 **-Lo sabrás cuando veas el cadáver de tus compañeros-** , agregó el más grande villano con una sonrisa bajó la máscara para después dar un fuerte pisotón al suelo que creó un gran cráter. Luego los alumnos de la clase 1-A sintieron como el suelo debajo de ellos comenzaba a temblar y a duras penas pudieron esquivar unos pinchos de hielo que amenazaban con atravesarlos.

 **-¡Rápido corran!-** , exclamó Aizawa con fuerza y seriedad a sus alumnos para que escaparan del villano. **(All Might no mencionó nada de esto, ¡este villano en realidad puede ser el más peligroso de todos!)** , pensaba el pelinegro impresionado mientras que apretaba los dientes enojado ante el peligro que representaba ese hombre trajeado.

 **-Me temo que no puedo dejarles escapar, por lo que si me permiten-** , decía All For One con completa serenidad en lo que extendía sus brazos hacia los laterales para luego de estos expulsar dos ráfagas de _**"White Ether"**_ que viajaron por la zona atravesando edificios de 500 metros a la redonda para hacerlos caer y dejar encerrados a la clase 1-A y a los profesionales.

 **-¡Lamento esto, pero eres un peligro!-** , dijo Trece con fuerza para después utilizar Black Hole para tratar de absorber a All For One en el agujero negro, pero este ni se inmutó y seguía quieto en su lugar. Tan solo dio un chasquido de sus dedos y unos látigos de raíces salían del piso para aprisionar al héroe espacial contra el suelo con fuerza.

 **-¡No bajes la guardia!-** , exclamó Aizawa con seriedad y su Quirk activado al momento de aparecer detrás de All For One para dirigirle una patada el sistema de soporte de vida, pero para su sorpresa All For One tan solo tan solo liberó de su espalda una gruesa cola de color rojo sangre brillante con textura carnosa aparentando fuertes escamas que detuvo el golpe del pelinegro.

 **-Sabes Eraserhead, solo puedes borrar un Quirk a la vez, algo no muy conveniente contra alguien como yo-** , dijo All For One con calma al momento de mirar de reojo a Aizawa para después sacar otra cola de su espalda igual a la primera para golpear al profesional mandándolo contra un muro de piedra.

Todos estaban mirando con sorpresa al peligroso villano a excepción de Izuku que solo podía maldecir internamente el tener que luchar contra él, en definitivo se notaba que tenía más experiencia en el control de sus Quirks, dado que inmovilizó en unos momentos a Trece con _**"Gea"**_ y también dejó fuera de combate a Aizawa con _**"Ghoul"**_.

 **-¿¡Cómo se supone que escapemos de ese sujeto!?-** , exclamaba Kaminari alarmado y algo intimidado por el poderoso villano que con suma facilidad había dejado a sus profesores fuera de combate.

All For One con calma se giró a ver a los alumnos de la clase tensándolos a todos incluyendo a Izuku que estaba expectante ante lo que haría ahora. El tan solo levantó levemente un brazo a la altura de su rostro captando la atención de todos mientras que comenzaba a despedir aire de este.

 **-** _ **"Cañón de aire"**_ **,** _ **"Extremidades resorte"**_ **,** _ **"Impulso cinético x4"**_ **y** _ **"Aumento de Fuerza x3"**_ **-** , decía All For One con calma y una leve sonrisa por debajo de la máscara, causando que la corriente de aire aumentara su potencia, no fue hasta que el brazo mostró rayos verdes del One For All que Izuku abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

 **-¡Todos eviten el ataque!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza y seriedad a toda la clase, que al escucharle tan alterado observaron al villano que les dirigió un golpe hacia ellos y a toda velocidad saltaron hacia los laterales para ponerse a salvo.

 **¡FLUUUUUSSHHHHH!**

Una gran ráfaga de aire de tamaño colosal pasó dejando un rastro de destrucción muy alarmante que se extendía hasta por 200 metros. Literalmente había barrido todo edificio y escombro que había en esa dirección dejando ese rastro despejado completamente y causando sorpresa en todos los alumnos.

 **-Una pequeña demostración de estos Quirks, aunque tú los usas a todos juntos y los bautizaste** _ **"Pulse"**_ **, ¿cierto?-** , decía All For One con calma en lo que su brazo volvía a la normalidad y miraba a los estudiantes con una perturbadora tranquilidad que no concordaba con la destrucción que acababa de causar.

 **(Aunque eso es cierto, ese ataque también estaba ocupando One For All, ¿¡Cómo es que él puede utilizarlo!?)** , se preguntaba Izuku con mucha intriga y con una expresión furiosa viendo a All For One. Que pueda utilizar One For All solo podía significar que ahora podía ser indetenible, ni All Might pudo contra él.

 **-¡Es un monstruo demasiado fuerte!-** , comentaba Kaminari mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás por el temor que le causaba la imponente y apacible figura del villano trajeado.

 **-¿¡Cómo es que este tipo es tan fuerte!?-** , preguntó Kirishima con los dientes apretados con molestia ante el poderoso villano que estaba en una liga diferente a cualquier otro de la Liga de Villanos.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios es todo esto!?, ¡ese tipo parece invencible!-** , exclamó un alterado Mineta con lágrimas en sus ojos en lo que se llevaba las manos a la cabeza en desesperación.

 **-Ahora clase 1-A, es hora de que comencemos la pequeña fiesta de su fin-** , declaró el All For One con un tono oscuro y escalofriante en lo que extendía una mano en dirección a los alumnos mientras que Izuku se ubicaba al frente de ellos para defenderlos de lo que venga, pero…

 **¡BOOOMM!**

Katsuki le dio una fuerte explosión en la cabeza a All For One pero este ni se inmutó ante el ataque y tan solo miró de reojo a Katsuki que tomó distancia al ver que su ataque no hizo efecto.

 **-Vaya vaya, un insecto explosivo-** , dijo All For One con calma mientras que despedía un poco de aire para despejar el humo de la explosión del rubio cenizo.

 **-¡Ustedes huyan de aquí!, ¡yo lo aplastaré!-** , les gritó Bakugou a los demás mientras que comenzaba a mandarle varias patadas y golpes explosivos a All For One que no se inmutaba ante los ataques mientras que Bakugou parecía sufrir a causa de sus propias explosiones, algo incomprensible para el rubio.

 **-¡Que idiota!, ¿¡Que no se da cuenta de que el villano es más fuerte que él!?-** , exclamaba Mineta alterado sin comprender la forma de actuar de Bakugou que aun en esa situación era impulsivo.

Izuku mientras tanto veía fijamente como Katsuki bombardeaba a explosiones a All For One mientras que sufre a causa del impacto. **(Te equivocas Mineta, Kacchan no es del tipo de personas que no piensan)** , pensaba el peliverde con seriedad mientras deducía que el villano estaba haciendo uso de otros dos Quirk, uno que anula y otro que contrarresta los impactos llamados _**"Avert Impact"**_ y _**"Revert Impact"**_ respectivamente.

 **-Kacchan solo está haciendo lo que debe tal y como es él-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada firme para sí mismo en lo que se alejaba de sus compañeros para comenzar a ir en dirección hacia All For One y hacia un adolorido Bakugou que seguía atacando con todas sus fuerzas.

 **-Eres un bastardo muy valiente si tienes planeado matarme a mí, ¡te voy a mostrar tu lugar!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con una gran sonrisa furiosa ocultando el dolor que sentía en sus brazos y torso al momento de volver a atacar a All For One con una patada horizontal hacia la cabeza, pero sin embargo el villano tan solo atrapó la patada con una mano sorprendiendo al rubio.

 **-Buenas explosiones chico, pero me parece que les falta algo de…-** , decía One For All con calma en lo que se giraba a ver a Katsuki mientras que sin soltarle la pierna le apuntaba con su otra mano que estaba tomando un color rojizo con tonos amarillos.

 **-Potencia-** , agregó All For One al momento en que en su palma se comenzaba a formar una inestable esfera de color naranja que irradiaba mucho calor. Katsuki apretó los dientes con rabia por no poder liberarse del agarre mientras esperaba el ataque.

 **-¡Cuidado Kacchan!-** , exclamó Izuku al momento de llegar rápidamente al lugar para darle una patada con Inferno reforzado a All For One y tomando a Bakugou para ambos caer al suelo en lo que All For One liberaba la esfera al aire causando un gran…

 **¡KA BOOOOOOOM!**

Una explosión de fuego de tamaño bíblico sucedió en dirección al cielo, causando que varios escombros salieran disparados en distintas direcciones y que la temperatura del lugar aumentara hasta casi sentirse como un infierno en la tierra, por suerte All For One elevó una mano al cielo para absorber el calor volviendo la temperatura a la normalidad, si lo hubiera dejado como estaba entonces la mayoría habría muerto por hipertermia ante tal calor abrasador.

 **-¡OÍ DEKU!, ¡estaba peleando contra él!-** , le reclamó Bakugou a Izuku que había interrumpido su pelea contra el villano.

 **-Olvídate de pelear contra él y lleva a los demás a la salida lo más rápido posible-** , le decía Izuku a Bakugou mientras que ambos se paraban del suelo ignorando por unos momentos al villano trajeado que les veía con calma.

 **-¿¡Quieres llevarte toda la atención de nuevo!?-** , exclamó Katsuki con enojo y rabia en lo que producía algunas explosiones de las palmas de sus manos para amenazar al peliverde.

 **-¡Tú no lo puedes entender!-** , exclamó Izuku al ya llegar al límite de su paciencia y apretar los dientes furioso en lo que toma al rubio por el cuello de su traje. **-¡Ese sujeto está completamente fuera del alcance de todos juntos!, ¡él único que podría contra él sería yo!-** , le gritó el peliverde a Bakugou con fuerza diciendo la verdad sin signos de arrogancia. La única manera de derrotar a All For One que ahora poseía el One For All, era que él peleara con todas sus fuerzas contra el villano.

 **-¿¡Entonces quieres que me encargue de esos estúpidos debiluchos!?, ¡NO ME JODAS DEKU!-** , le replicó Bakugou con furia soltándose del agarre del peliverde que planeaba llevarse toda la gloria nuevamente.

 **-Oye Bakugou, ¿a qué te refieres con "debiluchos"?-** , preguntó Kirishima con una sonrisa confiada captando la atención del rubio y el peliverde que se voltearon a ver cómo el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a pelear junto a ellos.

 **-Somos los 21 estudiantes de la clase 1-A-** , dijo esta vez Momo con una sonrisa en su cara en lo que detrás de ella se acercaban los demás miembros de la clase preparados para enfrentar al villano todos juntos.

 **-¡Todos nosotros seremos héroes!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una mirada determinada y con convicción en su tono mientras miraba al peliverde.

 **-¡Venceremos todos juntos a ese villano, Izuku-kun!-** , gritó Toga con una mirada llena de una férrea voluntad y una sonrisa de lado mirando a su mejor amigo que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para vencer a ese desgraciado villano que había vuelto de entre los muertos.

 **-¡SÍ!-** , exclamaron todos con determinación y con fuerza causando que Izuku abriera levemente los ojos ante la sorpresa.

 **-Chicos…-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa conmovida por la voluntad de sus compañeros y amigos.

 **-Que emotivo momento de compañerismo, es una lástima que no vaya a durar más-** , interrumpió All For One con cierto tono amenazante para después expulsar de su cuerpo una onda expansiva que sacó volando varios escombros hacia la clase 1-A en lo que Katsuki y Izuku se reunían con sus compañeros.

 **¡FLUUUUSSHHHH!**

Los escombros iban en cantidad hacia los estudiantes que se preparaban para contraatacarlos. Kirishima con sus brazos endurecidos golpeaba algunos escombros mientras que Sato hacia lo mismo con otros más grandes. Mina utilizaba su ácido sobre algunos, Kyouka con ondas de sonido destruía otros tantos, Kaminari destruía muchos con su electricidad mientras que a su lado Tokoyami utilizaba a Dark Shadow para también destruir escombros de gran tamaño.

 **-Yo me encargo-** , decía Aoyama al momento de utilizar el láser de su ombligo para destruir varias piedras de gran tamaño. Mientras tanto Sero le lanzó cinta al villano para tratar de atraparlo en lo que Momo creaba un cañón que lanzó una red en dirección a All For One para capturarlo.

 **-¡Ahora, vamos!-** , exclamó Momo con fuerza para animar a sus compañeros en el combate contra el villano. Bakugou e Izuku se miraron por unos instantes hasta que ambos al mismo tiempo asintieron para unirse a la pelea.

 **-Vamos clase 1-A-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada y desafiante mirando a quien sería el villano más fuerte con el cual se enfrentarían.

All For One tan solo se comenzó a elevar en el aire de manera imponente en lo que quemaba con fuego de Inferno las cintas y la red que trataban de retenerle.

 **-No pensé que todos me atacarían, es de aplaudir pero algo tan simple como eso no me hará nada-** , comentaba All For One con un tono calmado y algo divertido al momento en que recibió en toda su cara una fuerte explosión por parte de Bakugou que se había vuelto a lanzar al ataque a pesar de sus heridas.

 **¡FA BOOM!** **¡BOOM! ¡BOOOOM!**

Se escuchaban las fuertes explosiones y All For One evitaba solo algunas para tratar de pegarle al rubio con Pulse, pero este cada vez lo esquivaba al redireccionarse en el aire. Izuku mientras tanto veía la pelea con seriedad hasta que logró formular una idea.

 **-Tsuyu, Momo, Uraraka, Toga, Todoroki, Lida y Mineta-** , decía Izuku llamando a los mencionados que le prestaron atención al peliverde. **-Tengo un plan-** , dijo el chico trajeado con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al encontrar una posible manera de derrotar al más grande villano.

Por su parte Bakugou seguía bombardeando con fuerza a All For One hasta que recibió un pequeño golpe de Pulse en uno de sus brazos mandándolo contra el suelo al no poder volar bien. El rubio se quedó de rodillas en el suelo mientras trataba de recuperar el aire y aguantar el dolor de sus heridas que había recibido.

 **-Te vez cansado, es hora de terminar con esto-** , dijo el villano con calma y una pequeña sonrisa debajo de su máscara cabreando mucho al rubio.

 **-¿Estás bromeando?-** , preguntó Katsuki con una pequeña sonrisa amenazante en lo que se paraba con dificultad del suelo. **-¡Apenas y estoy calentando!-** , exclamó Bakugou con fuerza para luego volver a lanzarse al aire para atacar a All For One.

 **-¡Ahora!-** , dio la señal Izuku a sus compañeros para poner en marcha el plan, recibiendo un asentimiento de los involucrados.

 **-¡Aquí vamos, Toga-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una sonrisa en su cara al momento de tocar a Toga haciéndola flotar levemente mientras que la rubia tenía en sus manos una larga soga creada por Momo.

 **-Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu croando para después enrollar su lengua alrededor de Toga para comenzar a girarla en oscilaciones para darle impulso y luego lanzarla en dirección al villano que se mantenía en el aire mientras trataba de quitarse de encima al rubio cenizo.

 **-¡Yuuhuuu!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa y una mirada desafiante en lo que llegaba donde All For One para enlazar la soga alrededor de él y mediante el impulso que ella tenía lo enrolló del torso dejando sus brazos aprisionados.

 **-¡Comienza Todoroki-kun!-** , exclamó Momo con fuerza viendo a Todoroki mientras que ella disparada desde unos cañones varias esferas pegajosas de Mineta en dirección a All For One, causando que estas se peguen al cuerpo del villano.

Todoroki por su parte comenzó a crear una pista o un riel de hielo que comenzó a subir de manera espiral alrededor de All For One y por tal pista comenzó a correr Lida o mejor dicho patinar mientras que llevaba en una de sus manos una esfera de Mineta de mayor tamaño que las demás.

 **-¡Aquí va!-** , exclamó Lida al momento de quitarse el guante que tenía pegado la esfera para lanzárselo a All For One en todo el pecho. El villano no entendía el plan de ellos y solo iba a incendiar las sogas y esferas pero observó cómo arriba de él llegaba Bakugou con una sonrisa desafiante.

 **-¡Toma esto bastardo!-** , exclamó Katsuki con una sonrisa de muerte al momento en que apuntaba con un brazo a All For One mientras que dirigía el otro hacia atrás de manera paralela. **–¡XX EXPLOSIVE BURNER!-** , gruñó el rubio al momento de crear un una gran cantidad de explosiones consecutivas por ambas manos teniendo más potencia la que apuntaba hacia el villano trajeado que fue mandado contra el suelo con fuerza creando una cortina de humo.

 **¡BOOOOOOOOM!**

La explosión de Bakugou fue muy fuerte y All For One estaba algo aturdido en lo que seguía con las esferas de Mineta pegadas a su cuerpo. Antes de hacer otra cosa se fijó en que justamente frente a él a unos tantos metros estaba Izuku, el cual tenía una mano en el aire sosteniendo una larga lanza roja hecha de rayos de Red Volt.

 **-¡Thunder of Punishment!-** , exclamó el peliverde al momento en que lanzó la lanza con fuerza hacia All For One surcando el aire a gran velocidad hasta impactarle con fuerza a All For One en el pecho justamente donde estaba la gran esfera que había lanzado Lida.

La lanza no de detuvo allí y literalmente atravesó al villano quedándose a la mitad y electrocutando a All For One, y también a las esferas de mineta que explotaron para cubrir al villano del líquido morado que no lo dejaba escapar.

 **¡GRRRAAAHH!**

Gritaba de dolor el intimidante villano mientras que su cuerpo se retorcía ante el voltaje de la electricidad. Luego de eso Izuku comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia él mientras que comenzaba a dejar una estela de fuego de Inferno, rayos de Red Volt, aire de Pulse y hielo de Frost.

 **-Me da igual que sigas con vida, si es así solo debo volver a matarte-** , le decía Izuku a All For One con una tono serio y con su mirada oculta por su cabello al momento de recubrir su brazo derecho con Inferno reforzado y One For All al 100%. **-Puedo hacerlo con la ayuda de mis amigos, porque a diferencia de ti…-** , continuaba el peliverde al momento en lo que revela sus ojos que liberaban unas llamas verdes de voluntad.

 **-¡Yo no estoy solo!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza y determinación al momento en que su puño impactó contra el estómago de All For One causando que este se doblegue ante el golpe y en ese momento el peliverde grite con todas sus fuerzas…

 **¡ULTRAAA SMAAASSHHH!**

 **¡POOOOOOOMMM!**

Y One For All impactó con tal fuerza contra el suelo, que provocó un fuerte temblor en todo USJ que cualquiera independientemente del lugar donde este lo sintiera. Ahora solo había un cráter gigante donde estaba All For One con sus ropas rasgadas y sucias, además de que su máscara y sistema de apoyo parecían estar por romperse.

Todos recuperaban el aliento por unos momentos hasta que llegaron a la conclusión de que estaba inconsciente, por lo que liberaron varios suspiros llenos de alivio para que algunos rompieran en euforia y alegría ante su victoria. Izuku por su parte con calma recuperaba el aliento en lo que esperaba a sus amigos que se acercaban para ver a su enemigo caído y para atenderse las heridas.

 **-Haaa, ¡por fin terminó todo!-** , exclamó Toga con alegría y emoción en lo que se estiraba un poco ante lo difícil que fue derrotar al poderoso villano.

 **-Ni que lo digas, en realidad eso fue muy peligroso, un poco más y no lo contábamos-** , opinaba Kirishima con una sonrisa aliviada y calmada viendo a su amiga rubia. Sin duda ese villano era muy superior a cualquiera que estuviera en USJ en el anterior ataque que ocurrió.

 **-¡Buaaahhhhh!, ¡Papaaaaa!-** , se escuchó el llanto de una pequeña niña, lo cual causó que todos se tensaran y vieran en la dirección de la cual proviene ese llanto.

Luego todos miraron como una pequeña niña de largo cabello azul claro y ojos verdes que vestía un vestidito blanco con zapatillas del mismo color, estaba llorando parada en el aire a varios metros del suelo. La pequeña lloraba con fuerza en lo que corría en el aire igual que Nejire acercándose hacia All For One para abrazarlo mientras repetía una y otra vez la palabra "papa" mezclado con llanto, cosa que afectó a más de uno pero sobre todo a Izuku que no sabía que pensar en esos momentos.

 **-Ya ya, estoy bien Natsuki, papa está bien-** , respondía All For One con un tono de voz normal y cálido mientras que se recomponía para sobarle el cabello a la pequeña para calmarla. Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que sucedieran dos cosas, la primera fue que la pequeña dejara poco a poco de llorar mientras se pegaba al torso del hombre aliviada, la segunda es que toda la clase sintiera un profundo miedo al ver que el villano seguía consciente.

Luego de eso "All For One" tomó la niña entre sus brazos en lo que se paraba del suelo y la máscara que llevaba puesta se rompía al igual que su sistema de apoyo, revelando de una vez por todas, la identidad del villano. En ese momento todos incluyendo a Izuku abrieron los ojos por la impresión mientras que abrían sus bocas y dejaban caer sus hombros.

El hombre tenía una piel clara un poco bronceada, unas pecas en las mejillas, unos ojos de color verde esmeralda y unos rizos de color verde oscuro con partes más claras en las puntas… ese sujeto era parecido a Izuku, o mejor dicho era la viva imagen del peliverde de adulto. Poseía rasgos maduros y su expresión transmitía calma y experiencia a pesar de parecer joven.

 **-Lamento haberlos asustado antes, supongo que me pasé mucho en mi papel como villano-** , decía el sujeto parecido a Izuku con una sonrisita nerviosa en lo que se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y con la otra cargaba a la niña peliazul que estaba con el rostro contra su torso.

Luego lentamente las ropas del peliverde mayor comenzaron a cambiar de forma y de color a ojos de todos como si tuvieran vida propia. Ahora llevaba una camisa verde oscuro un poco desabotonada en la parte del cuello, un chaleco negro, un saco del mismo color pero con detalles verde oscuro en los codos y en los hombros, también lleva un pantalón elegante negro y unas botas del mismo color que llegaban hasta los tobillos.

 **-Lo bueno es que logré contenerme lo suficiente como para no hacerle daño real a nadie, me alegro por eso-** , dijo el Midoriya adulto con una leve sonrisa aliviada en lo que comenzaba a volar lentamente fuera del cráter hacia los jóvenes que en toda su sorpresa solo pensaron en darle espacio para aterrizar.

 **-P-Pero tú te pareces m-mucho a…-** , decía una descolocada e incrédula Mina mientras miraba boquiabierta al peliverde mayor y señalaba a Izuku que estaba igual de sorprendido que ella.

 **-No es que nos parezcamos sino que somos la misma persona, soy Izuku Midoriya en el futuro, 13 años más específicamente-** , aclaraba el ahora identificado Izuku del futuro causando que las expresiones de asombro y sorpresa se agraven y que la mente del Izuku del presente haga un corto circuito ante tal giro argumental que no pudo haber imaginado.

 **-Suponía que se quedarían en Shock…-** , dijo el Izuku del futuro con una leve sonrisa divertida por la reacción de los jóvenes. **-¡Sensei, ven de una vez!-** , llamó el peliverde mayor a All Might que se estaba acercando ya sin la máscara puesta.

 **-¿¡EH!?-** , exclamaron todos menos Izuku ante la sorpresa de saber que All Might era el que hacía de villano al principio.

 **-¡Yo estoy aquí!-** , exclamó All Might con una gran sonrisa señalándose así mismo con un pulgar en lo que llegaba al lado de Izuku del futuro.

 **-¿Tu sabias de esto, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntaba Toga al chico mitad-mitad con curiosidad entendiendo que Todoroki formaba parte de la fachada del profesor rubio.

 **-Solo sabía lo de All Might, lo de Midoriya es una sorpresa para mí también-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mirando a Toga mientras que internamente a penas y podía procesar todo lo que estaba viendo.

 **-¿¡Pero qué demonios está sucediendo aquí!?-** , exclamó Mineta con un chingo de intriga y confusión haciendo la pregunta que todos en ese momento querían hacer.

 **-All Might quería hacerles un entrenamiento de combate sorpresa, y pues yo lo ayude-** , contestó el peliverde del futuro con calma en lo que le soba con delicadeza el cabello a la niñita peliazul que ya estaba calmada pero parecía algo tímida ya que se mantenía mirando discretamente a todo el grupo, cosa que enterneció a Momo, a Uraraka y a Toga que la estaban viendo.

 **-Él se mostró ante mí antes de iniciar el entrenamiento, fue una gran sorpresa hasta que me explicó lo que sucedía-** , dijo All Might con calma mirando a sus estudiantes que en serio se habían tragado toda la actuación que montaron él y su discípulo del futuro.

 **-¿Pero entonces qué sucedió con Trece-Sensei y Aizawa-Sensei?-** , preguntó Uraraka incrédula y curiosa por los daños que sufrieron sus profesores ante el ataque del Izuku del futuro.

 **-Estamos bien-** , dijo Aizawa con calma mientras que llegaba al lugar junto con Trece como si nada les hubiera sucedido, cosa que descolocó a varios nuevamente ya que parecían formar parte de todo el montaje.

 **-A través de uno de sus Quirks nos enteramos de lo que sucedía y nos pidió colaborar-** , explicó Trece con calma mirando a los jóvenes mientras recordaba el momento en que el peliverde del futuro les pidió colaboración a mitad del combate.

 **(Más concretamente a través de telepatía)** , les dijo el Izuku del futuro a todos los presentes a través de vía mental, causando que algunos mostraran asombro mientras que otros confusión. Izuku del presente miraba con intriga a su versión del futuro, ya que ese Quirk no era uno que tuviera en la actualidad.

 **(Conseguirás unos Quirks muy interesantes, agradece que nos los utilizara antes)** , le decía Izuku del futuro únicamente a su versión joven mientras le miraba con una leve sonrisa. **(Solo me limite a usar al mínimo los Quirks que conoces, sin embargo lo hicieron muy bien trabajando en equipo, no esperaba que usaras las esferas de Mineta para detenerme)** , agregó la versión del futuro de manera amigable felicitando los esfuerzos de su versión joven y sus amigos.

 **-¿Entonces de verdad eres el Midoriya del futuro?-** , preguntó Kirishima con intriga y una sonrisa nerviosa sin poder creerse aun el estar viendo en esos momentos al monstruo en que se convertiría el presidente de la clase. Era una locura pensar que apenas y pudieron "vencerlo" cuando este admitió que estaba conteniéndose en la pelea.

 **-Pues así como me ves, soy de 13 años en el futuro, Kirishima-kun-** , le respondió Izuku del futuro al pelirrojo con una sonrisa calmada y una mirada serena en lo que abría un poco las piernas y el ambiente se volvió liviano intrigando a todos. **-Ahora con más calma déjenme presentarme…-** , dijo el peliverde con una mirada determinada en lo que comenzaba a emitir una luz de color verde claro desde atrás de su espalda llegando a parecer divina. **-Soy el Pro Hero, Entity-** , se presentó el Izuku adulto al momento de mostrar en sus ojos unas llamas de voluntad verde muy radiantes que causaron asombro en todos.

Sin duda tenía un aura digna del mejor de los héroes, el ambiente a su alrededor resultaba cálido y reconfortante y una indescriptible sensación de alivio invadía el cuerpo al ver sus ojos ardientes de voluntad y heroísmo. Sin duda era la cara opuesta de la moneda ante la intimidante e imponente imagen de villano que dio hace tan solo unos tantos minutos.

 **-Déjame preguntarte algo, ¿Quién es la niña?-** , preguntaba Aizawa con algo de intriga al peliverde adulto en lo que miraba a la pequeña peliazul que se ocultó de manera adorable en el pecho de Izuku del futuro.

 **-¿Esta pequeña?, mejor que se lo diga ella misma-** , dijo el peliverde adulto con una pequeña sonrisa divertida en lo que miraba a la pequeña que al oír la petición del peliverde, se armó de valor para presentarse.

 **-Hola, s-soy Natsuki Midoriya y tengo seis años-** , se presentaba la pequeña peliazul de nombre Natsuki con un tono tierno y con algo de nervios mirando a todo el grupo que se parecían mucho a los amigos de su padre.

Todos en el grupo sin excepción se sorprendieron ante la identidad de la pequeña niña de cabellos azules y ojos verdes similares a los del adulto. Aunque los más impactados sin duda eran Uraraka, Toga, Momo y por supuesto Izuku que veía hipnotizado a la pequeña Natsuki.

 **-Espera un momento-** , dijo Izuku del futuro mirando a su hija al darse cuenta de algo importante. **-¿Acaso tu no deberías estar con…-** , estaba preguntando el peliverde con intriga a su pequeña pero es interrumpido por un grito.

 **-¡Papaaaa!-** , gritaron tres voces infantiles con alegría captando la vista de todos que sintieron como si les hubieran echado agua fría al momento en que se volteaban a ver el origen de esas voces.

Todos se giraron para ver como en esos momentos se estaban acercando Tamaki, Mirio, Nejire y una hermosa chica de cabello blanco que estaba dejando en el suelo a una pequeña niña rubia de cabello corto hasta los hombros y ojos verdes que vestía un vestido azul y unas zapatillas de tonalidad blanquecina, la cual fue corriendo en dirección hacia el Izuku adulto junto con otros dos niños a sus lados.

 **(¿Hay más?)** , se preguntaron todos menos el Izuku del presente que a pesar de su sorpresa se sentía feliz al ver a esos tres pequeños correr hacia su versión adulta.

Uno era un niño de cabello negro alborotado, ojos verdes al igual que sus hermanas y padre con la diferencia de que su pupila tenía la forma de una pequeña "o", además de tener algunas pecas en sus mejillas teniendo otro parecido inequívoco con su padre. Él vestía una camisa verde claro de manga corta, unos shorts negros y unas botas rojas similares a las que antes usaba Izuku.

La otra niñita tenía un largo cabello castaño hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos verdes completando el cuarteto de infantes que compartían esa característica de su padre. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas de manera natural al igual que cierta castaña y en sus manos llevaba unos pequeños guantes parecidos a los que tiene Uraraka en su traje de heroína. Llevaba puesto una blusa de color pastel, un suéter blanco, una falda de color negro y unas zapatillas negras.

La niña castaña en el camino se paró sobre un escombro para usar uno de sus Quirks, haciéndolo flotar lentamente con ella encima hasta llegar al lado de su padre. El niño pelinegro tan solo tocó sus botas para usar uno de sus Quirks en ella, causando que de estas se formaran unas rueditas que utilizó para patinar con más velocidad hacia su padre para abrazarle una pierna. La niñita rubia por su parte solo corría tímidamente y con nervios hacia su papa mientras que inconscientemente dejaba a su paso unas pequeñas partículas blancas que al entrar en contacto con el suelo creaban pequeños cráteres del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Los tres pequeños llegaron junto con su padre con alegres sonrisas mientras que este les veía con una mirada suave y alegre en lo que la chica de cabello blanco se acercaba con una expresión feliz hacia el peliverde.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Eri?-** , le preguntó Izuku del futuro a Eri con calma en lo que la niñita rubia se aferraba a su pierna ocultándose de forma adorable de la alegre y emocionada mirada de Toga. **-Se supone que estaría contigo-** , dijo el peliverde mientras observaba como la peliblanca llegaba al frente suyo seguida de los tres grandes que tenían expresiones de asombro y confusión.

 **-Lo siento papa, es que Natsuki se fue a buscarte por el aire y luego Kaori, Emi y Mathew se dispersaron sin que pudiera seguirles el paso a los cuatro-** , respondió Eri con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa viendo a su padre causando un sobresalto en la mayoría que no se esperaban que ella también fuera hija del peliverde dado que no se parecía en nada.

 **-Supongo que fue mi culpa, debí pensar en lo inquietos que son estos cuatro-** , dijo el peliverde del futuro con una sonrisa amable viendo a su hija castaña que aun sobre el escombro volaba alrededor de él con una gran sonrisa inocente y alegre. **–Me alegro de que no se hayan lastimado-** , le dijo él a su hijo pelinegro que había vuelto sus botas a la normalidad y le asintió con calma a su padre.

 **-Alguien puede explicarnos qué está sucediendo aquí?-** , pedía Mirio con una sonrisa nerviosa y con mucha intriga al igual que Tamaki mientras ambos observan al padre peliverde con sus cinco hijos. Nejire por su parte estaba en un estado entre impactada y emocionada ante las preguntas que quería hacer.

 **-¿Izuku-kun?, ¿H-Hay dos Izukus?, ¿P-Por qué uno es un adulto?, ¿Qué está sucediendo?, ¿Por qué esa linda niña se parece a mí?-** , preguntaba Nejire con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en lo que se acercaba rápidamente a ver al peliverde mayor para después acercarse al Izuku del presente que le veía con una gota en la nuca ya que ni él sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, bueno… a excepción de la última.

 **(Después te encargas de explicarle todo)** , le dio el Izuku adulto a su versión joven con una leve sonrisa divertida, recibiendo un asentimiento de este que solo se limitó a sobarle el cabello a Nejire para tratar de calmar sus ansias de hacer más preguntas, cosa que extrañamente funcionó cuando la peliazul se sonrojo levemente y desviaba la mirada en otra dirección en silencio sin quitar su sonrisa, cosa que molestó levemente a ciertas chicas.

 **-Este pequeño de aquí es Mathew, saluda-** , le dijo peliverde mayor a su hijo pelinegro que asintió ante la petición de su padre para luego mirar con serenidad a todo el grupo bajo la expectante mirada de Momo que pensaba en que el nombre del niño se le hacía familiar.

 **-Mucho gusto, soy Mathew Midoriya y tengo siete años-** , se presentaba Mathew con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mirándolos a todos para luego hacer una reverencia educada que causó que Momo abriera los ojos ante la sorpresa de haber recordado algo.

 **(¡Es el nombre del protagonista de mi novela de misterios favorita!)** , pensó Momo impresionada mientras que miraba detenidamente al pequeño pelinegro con la ilusión de que lo que esté pensando en realidad fuera cierto.

 **-Esta revoltosa es Kaori, di hola princesa-** , le dijo el Izuku mayor esta vez a la niñita castaña que le asintió con una gran sonrisa a su padre para luego hacer volar al escombro al frente de la clase 1-A.

 **-¡Hola a todos!, ¡soy Kaori Midoriya y tengo siete!-** , exclamaba una alegre e infantil Kaori con una gran sonrisa mientras que enseñaba sus dos manos para levantar siete dedos. Cierta castaña no podía salir de su sorpresa al ver a la pequeña hija de Izuku que se parecía mucho a ella misma cuando era niña, con la diferencia del largo del cabello y los ojos verdes.

 **-Ahora tú Emi, no tengas pena-** , le dijo Izuku del futuro con una pequeña sonrisa paternal a la niñita rubia que estaba escondida tímidamente por detrás de una de sus piernas. La pequeña con algo de nervios se asomó por un lado de la pierna de su padre para ver al grupo que ahora se fijaba en ella.

 **-S-Soy Emi Midoriya, y t-tengo seis años… h-hola-** , saludaba Emi encogida de hombros y con las manos aferradas al pantalón de su padre en lo que miraba tímidamente al grupo, cosa que causó que Toga chillara de emoción mentalmente al ver lo adorable que era la pequeña.

 **-Ahora me toca a mí-** , dijo Eri con una linda sonrisa en lo que miraba a toda la clase que había fijado su atención en ella sin entender como podía ser hija del peliverde. **-Mi nombre es Eri Midoriya y tengo 21 años, un placer verlos a todos de nuevo-** , se presentó la peliblanca con una gran sonrisa provocando que Sero, Kaminari y Ojiro se sonrojaran y que Mineta tuviera un mini infarto.

Eri con calma se giró a ver a Nejire captando la atención de esta. **-Nejire-kaasan, gracias por ayudarme a buscar a mis hermanitos, también ustedes Mirio-san y Tamaki-san-** , agregó ella al ver a Tamaki y a Mirio que a pesar de que no entendieran casi nada de lo que ocurría, tan solo le asintieron a Eri felices de haberla ayudado.

 **-Con que esa chica es hija de Midoriya, ¿eh?-** , comentaba Mineta con una expresión pervertida y con algo de baba saliendo de su boca en lo que tenía una mano en la barbilla con la mirada fija en el cuerpo de la peliblanca. No está de más decir que en tres… dos… uno…

 **¡POW! ¡POW!**

Dos fuertes golpes en la cabeza clavaron al pelimorado contra el concreto, ambos eran brazos creados por Not Alone de ambos Izukus que estaban viendo con frialdad el lugar donde reposaba un inconsciente Mineta, el cual liberaba humo de los dos grandes chichones de su cabeza.

 **(Se lo merecía)** , pensaron tanto alumnos como profesores comprendiendo a los peliverdes mientras que Eri se tapaba la boca divertida ante la escena que ya estaba acostumbrada a ver desde pequeña.

 **-Ahora puedes explicarme, ¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?-** , preguntaba el Izuku del presente con serenidad y curiosidad en lo que con sus dos brazos apuntaba a su versión mayor y a sus cinco hijos. Esta pregunta fue suficiente para que la versión del futuro se rascara la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa que intrigó a todos.

 **-Pues no sé qué decirte, desde hace unos meses obtuve un Quirk para crear portales del tiempo y lo estaba probando, y pues ya que estábamos algo aburridos en casa me decidí por traérmelos a todos para acá-** , respondía el peliverde mayor con calma mirando a su versión joven que se impresionó y los demás se intrigaron por eso de obtener un Quirk. **-El plan original era ayudar un poco a Sensei y luego pasear con mis hijos por la ciudad del pasado, pero me apegué mucho a mi papel y pues… los planes cambiaron-** , concluyó Izuku con una sonrisa serena en lo que elevaba los hombros con despreocupación.

 **-¿Entonces esto fue solo un paseo de la familia Midoriya?-** , preguntó Kaminari con una sonrisa nerviosa y con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca ante lo increíble que debía ser el peliverde para llevar a sus hijos en un paseo a través del tiempo.

 **-Supongo que puedes decirle así, de todos modos ya llegó el momento de irnos-** , contestó Izuku del futuro con una leve sonrisa calmada para después chasquear los dedos, provocando que a unos metros detrás de él se forme un portal de color azul con destino al futuro.

 **-Una pregunta, ¿todo esto… está bien?-** , preguntó Izuku del presente con cierta incomodidad y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras pasaba su mirada por los pequeños niños, de los cuales era evidente quiénes eran las madres.

 **-¿Esto?-** , preguntó el adulto con curiosidad en lo que se da cuenta a lo que se refería su versión joven para solo sonreírle divertido. **-Pues digamos que el primer ministro te deberá un gran favor-** , respondió causando que Izuku del presente de manera inconsciente anotara en su mente el salvar alguna vez al primer ministro.

 **(Puedes estar seguro de que a Mama no le molesta, está feliz de ver a sus nietos)** , le dijo el peliverde mayor al joven con un tono amable y gentil, causando que Izuku abriera los ojos sorprendido con varias preguntas en su mente para su yo del futuro, pero de alguna manera se contuvo ya que una sensación en su interior le aconsejaba el averiguarlo todo a su debido tiempo.

Izuku del futuro comenzó a acercarse al portal de tiempo junto con Eri, Mathew, Kaori y Emi, mientras que Natsuki en brazos de su padre se despedía de Nejire con timidez, causando que la peliazul mayor sonriera con ternura y alegría en lo que se despedía de la pequeña que por alguna razón se parecía mucho a ella de pequeña con la diferencia de los ojos verdes.

 **-Bueno, hasta luego a todos-** , se despedía el Izuku del futuro con una leve sonrisa de lado mirando de reojo a la clase 1-A y más concretamente a su versión joven que con una expresión calmada le asentía con la cabeza.

 **-¿Podemos ir al parque de diversiones, papi?-** , preguntaba Kaori con una sonrisa emocionada y una mirada suplicante a su padre en lo que captaba la atención de este.

 **-Yo prefiero ir a la biblioteca-** , comentó Mathew con una pequeña sonrisa calmada levantando la vista hacia su papá en lo que le jalaba el pantalón para llamar su atención.

 **-Y-Yo quiero una malteada, por favor papá-** , pedía la pequeña Emi con suavidad y de una forma muy adorable mirando a su padre mientras que Natsuki concordaba con su hermana y le asentía a su papá coincidiendo.

 **-No puedo dividirme para hacerlo todo-** , les respondió su padre con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa mirando a sus retoños que seguían suplicándoles con esas irises verdes que sacaron de él además de las expresiones de súplica de sus madres a las cuales no podía decirles que no.

 **-En realidad si puedes hacerlo, papa-** , comentó Eri con una sonrisa divertida mirando a su padre peliverde, causando que los cuatro niños se alegraran victoriosos mientras que Izuku del futuro bajaba la cabeza derrotado.

 **-No estas ayudando, Eri-** , le dijo el peliverde a su hija peliblanca que respondió con unas pequeñas risas divertidas para luego todos pasar completamente por el portal para volver a su tiempo.

Ahora el lugar se vio en un silencio pacífico y tranquilo donde la mayoría parecía asimilar toda la información que acababan de recibir. Algunos solo pensaban en lo terrorífico y cool que iba a llegar a ser Izuku, otros pensaban en lo curioso de la obvia identidad de las madres de los pequeños mientras que ignoraban olímpicamente que Mineta todavía no despertaba ni se movía nada.

Pero sin duda los más afectados eran Momo, Toga, Uraraka, Nejire e Izuku que eran los más involucrados. En definitiva había varios pensamientos y sentimientos agobiando e invadiendo a las chicas pero sin duda lo que predominaba era la felicidad al ver a los pequeños hijos del peliverde.

Izuku por su parte procesaba muchas cosas por su cabeza pero sin duda podía afirmar que estaría muy satisfecho y feliz al momento de vivir en ese futuro, un futuro donde pueda tener una familia y un hogar que de nuevo pueda presenciar sonrisas infantiles y el ambiente familiar que había olvidado como se sentía.

 **-¡Esta bien!, ¡Ahora cuéntenme todo lo que sucedió!, ¡alguien explíqueme!-** , exclamaba Nejire con una gran sonrisa llena de entusiasmo y emoción en lo que observaba a todos a su alrededor sin obtener alguna respuesta dado que la mayoría seguían metidos en sus pensamientos. **-¡Mirio!... ¡Tamaki!-** , les pedía ayuda al rubio y al pelinegro, pero estos solo se encogieron de hombros divertidos ante el estado pensativo de todo el grupo.

 **-Izuku-kun, ¡explícame por qué estabas aquí como un adulto!-** , le pedía Nejire a Izuku mientras le tomaba de los hombros para zarandearlo un poco, causando que este con una leve sonrisa calmada se fije en la peliazul algo divertido por su impaciencia.

 **-Por dónde empezar…-** , se preguntaba el alto peliverde con una suave sonrisa viendo a Nejire en lo que la peliazul ampliaba su sonrisa queriendo escuchar todo lo sucedido.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y este fue el Ova 1 de esta historia. Tengo que admitir que me gustó muchísimo escribirlo y agradezco mucho a aquellos que me animaron a hacerlo por PM. El resultado me agrada y espero que a ustedes también. Ya la siguiente actualización continuamos con la historia y esto pueden considerarlo como un Spin Off.

Cabe mencionar que la idea de que Izuku del futuro aparezca con sus hijos no es mía, sino de **TheDevilZero** en su historia: _**"Un prototipo entre héroes"**_ , la cual recomiendo a todo el mundo que no lo haya leído. Aunque les apuesto que soy el primero que pone a Eri en la ecuación XD.

Sencillamente me parecía increíblemente atractiva la idea de traer a Izuku del futuro haciéndolo pasar por All For One. Y con todo al final pude medio introducir 10 Quirks de Izuku, que son: " _White Ether"_ , " _Black Portal"_ , " _Gea", "Ghoul"_ , " _Avert Impact"_ , " _Revert Impact"_ , " _Cañón de aire"_ , " _Extremidades resorte"_ , " _Impulso cinético"_ y " _Aumento de Fuerza"_. Debo mencionar que serán bien explicados más adelante cuando aparezcan en la historia _(y también los detalles de Pulse)_ , además que no me he olvidado de los demás Quirks que muestra All For One en el canon original que si aparecerán en la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así por favor comenten que les ha parecido. Sin más me despido hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	12. Metas y Esfuerzo

_**Como un** **No muerto** **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Me alegra mucho saber que les ha gustado el OVA, ya volvemos a la historia con esta actualización y agregaré cosas interesantes. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : Jeje, ya me imagino esa sensación al leerlo.

 **MegaChari45** : Su madre no resucitará, la cosa es que en algún punto Izuku en un futuro logra hablar con ella.

 **BrandonX0** : *Cof Cof*, n-no tengo ni idea a lo que te refieres, ¡y-yo no hice nada!.

 **Fernando Enrique369** : Gracias amigo y aquí lo tienes.

 **bladetri** : Y nuevamente te doy las gracias.

 **Ghost Strench 04** : Me alegra que te haya gustado la inclusión de Eri. De cualquier manera aquí está el capítulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me jodas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 11: Metas y Esfuerzo**_

 _ ***En la Sala de Conferencias de Yuuei***_

En estos momentos en la sala de conferencias estaban reunidos varios profesores de Yuuei en una importante reunión al día siguiente de lo ocurrido en USJ. La sala estaba bien iluminada y limpia además de que cada profesional estaba sentado en diferentes lugares de la mesa observando al detective Tsukauchi que en esta ocasión llevaba un traje negro de oficina.

De los presentes se destacaban a los héroes Snipe llevando su traje de héroe vaquero, el héroe Vlad King con un ceño serio de brazos cruzados, la sexy Midnight con un porte sereno, Nezu el director de la academia y el gran All Might en su forma normal conocido como Toshinori Yagi. Todos ellos en concreto tenían su atención puesta en el detective que tenía en sus manos algunos papeles de investigación.

 **-He realizado una minuciosa investigación del nombre de "Shigaraki Tomura" que posee un Quirk que al parecer desintegra todo lo que toca-** , comenzó a decir Tsukauchi con una mirada calmada viendo a los profesores. **-Pero a pesar de que se rastreó cada archivo de registro de Quirks de cada ciudadano de alrededor de 20 y 30 años… no se encontró absolutamente nada-** , agregó él con un tono más serio sorprendiendo a los adultos. **-Lo mismo se aplica a ese tal Kurogiri y su Quirk "Warp Gate" , de esta forma queda claro que son gente de las sombras que forman parte de del vientre de la sociedad y no entregaron sus formularios de Quirks-** , declaró el policía Tsukauchi con algo de molestia en su mirada.

 **-En resumen no tenemos nada para empezar-** , dijo esta vez Snipe con un tono serio mientras se cruzada de brazos recostándose en su asiento con la mirada puesta en el detective que le asintió con la cabeza. **-Una vez que ese cabecilla "Shigaraki" se recupere de sus heridas vendrá a darnos problemas nuevamente-** , agregó el héroe experto en armas de fuego con algo de enojo al pensar en el peligro que representaba el villano.

 **-Cabecilla, eh-** , dijo All Might con una mirada pensativa y con una mano en su mentón mientras pensaba detenidamente en el peliplata que lideró a los villanos.

 **-¿Qué sucede, All Might?-** , preguntó Nezu a All Might con algo de curiosidad al haberse percatado de lo pensativo que se mostraba el rubio.

 **-Se me acaba de ocurrir pero ese plan fue bastante atrevido, tanto que bajo circunstancias normales ellos no hubieran utilizado eso, sin mencionar la minuciosidad de sus acciones-** , comentaba All Might con calma mientras que fijaba su mirada en el animal y el resto le escuchaba. **-Estamos hablando de alguien que salió de la nada para escupir una excéntrica e irracional logia que parecía coherente superficialmente-** , prosiguió mientras que a su mente llegaba la imagen presuntuosa del villano en USJ. **-Además de que prácticamente no reveló nada de su Quirk y solo se concentró en jactarse de los que poseía esa cosa "Nomu"-** , agregó el símbolo de la paz mirando al resto dando a conocer su opinión del joven.

 **-También está el hecho de que cuando las cosas estaban saliendo mal se volvió completamente loco y se desesperó, él también trató de conducir mis acciones al darme información de sus Quirks-** , se decía All Might así mismo como si analizara a fondo las acciones del villano que perdía la compostura cada vez que el joven Midoriya le plantaba cara o arruinaba sus planes en USJ.

 **-Sin embargo, desperdiciar la ventaja de mantener sus Quirks en secreto en una batalla contra héroes fue muy estúpido por su parte-** , comentaba Nezu con calma mirando al resto de los profesionales pensando en el error que había cometido ese tal Shigaraki en la batalla.

 **-Hizo declaraciones muy inmaduras que parecen tener razón a simple vista, se enorgulleció de sus "posesiones" y estaba tan confiado que pensó que las cosas seguirían su plan sin problemas-** , volvió a tomar la palabra All Might con una mirada seria mientras decía los rasgos más resaltantes del peliplata. **-La imagen que tengo de Shigaraki considerando lo que vi en USJ, es la de alguien que no sea librado de su sentido infantil de hacer lo que quiera… ¡Un "niño adulto"!-** , declaró All Might con algo de fuerza sorprendiendo al resto que le escuchaba.

 **-¿Te refieres a que es solo un niño con poder?-** , preguntó Vlad King con una mirada seria y algo molesta por su ceño fruncido mientras que se apoyaba en la mesa con cierto interés por lo dicho.

 **-Tal vez él no recibió el asesoramiento de Quirk en la escuela primaria como los otros niños-** , comentó Midnight con cierta tranquilidad mientras observaba al símbolo de la paz que pudo haber tocado un tema importante con respecto al villano.

 **-¿¡Y qué tiene que ver eso con algo!?-** , preguntó Vlad King mostrando algo de molestia mientras que golpeaba la mesa con un puño pensando en que todo lo que decían no tenía relevancia alguna.

Tsukauchi se aclaró la garganta un poco para captar la atención de los profesionales. **-Capturamos a 90 villanos en el USJ el otro día, todos solo eran delincuentes de tercera que se consiguen en cualquier callejón-** , decía el detective con calma. **-El problema radica en que todos ellos juraron lealtad al "niño adulto" y lo siguieron sin dudarlo-** , continuó con una mirada seria mientras que Vlad King ya comenzaba a entender a donde llegaba todo esto.

 **-En esta era completamente llena de héroes los villanos han sentido la presión en ellos intensificándose con el tiempo-** , decía el declive con una expresión calmada mientras que dejaba de lado los papeles en su mano. **-Y puede que tal vez se sintieran atraídos por esa "inocente" estigma simplista de maldad-** , agregó con un tono más serio. **-De cualquier manera los héroes han sido invaluables para mejorar nuestra capacidad para realizas investigaciones, yo comenzaré a aumentar el radio y la red de búsqueda para continuar ayudando en la detención de los autores del ataque-** , declaró Tsukauchi con una sonrisa serena determinándose a aumentar sus esfuerzos ante esa nueva amenaza de la liga de villanos.

 **-Un hombre niño… desde otra perspectiva es como otro de nuestros estudiantes-** , decía el director Nezu con una expresión pensativa captando la atención del resto que se voltearon a verlo. **-Todavía tiene espacio para crecer y si alguien lo respaldara y quisiera cultivar su maldad entonces…-** , agregó el animalillo con un tono serio que causó que All Might sintiera un poco de tensión al recordar a cierto individuo.

 **-No quiero pensar en lo que podría suceder…-** , dijo el héroe rubio con un tono tenso mientras que elevaba su vista al techo de la sala. En su mente la imagen de All For One se hizo presente y la idea de que apoyara o respaldara a algún villano significaría un gran peligro, pero para alivio suyo recordó que estaba "muerto".

 **(Es una suerte que ese hombre no pueda ser capaz de hacer eso en el estado en el que está)** , pensaba All Might con una pequeña sonrisa aliviada recordando el hecho de que su alumno y discípulo se había encargado de matar al desgraciado, además de estar de alguna manera desconocida lidiando con la consciencia de ese hombre que se vio reducido a solo una sombra en la mente del peliverde.

Mientras que adentro de la sala estaban los profesionales y el detective hablando, afuera de la ventana estaba Izuku vistiendo ropas casuales volando con Flight mientras que con sus sentidos aumentados de Beast escuchaba la conversación. Tenía un semblante tranquilo y se mantenía con las manos en su pantalón mientras le daba la espalda a la ventana al haber escuchado suficiente.

 **(Ese Shigaraki me da mala espina, estoy seguro de que All For One de alguna manera le ha ayudado)** , pensaba Izuku con una expresión despreocupada recordando al peliplata que había dejado bien en claro que tenía una relación de discípulo con All For One. **(Debo de informarle al pollo sobre esto, él podrá investigar por mí)** , pensó el peliverde mostrándose tranquilo mientras que sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo para comenzar a escribir e irse volando de allí, después de todo solo vino ese día a la academia cerrada para informarse de detalles.

* * *

 _ ***En la Clase 1-A al día Siguiente***_

Ahora nuevamente Yuuei había abierto sus puertas a los estudiantes para reanudar las clases luego de lo ocurrido en USJ. Ahora estaba el incidente en todas las noticias del país y varios canales de televisión tocaban el tema a fondo enfocándose en la clase de héroes que habían sobrevivido al ataque de los villanos.

De cualquier manera ahora nos ubicamos en la clase 1-A donde en esos momentos estaban todos dispersos por el salón hablando entre si de lo sucedido entre otras cosas. Nuestro protagonista por su parte se encontraba en su lugar con la cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras miraba de manera desinteresada y aburrida el cielo azul a través de la ventana a su lado.

 **-¡Oigan, en las noticias aparecimos nosotros!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa animada mientras que veía a través de su teléfono una de las grabaciones que tomaron las cámaras cuando ellos salieron de las instalaciones de USJ.

 **-La única que no pudo resaltar mucho fui yo-** , dijo Hagakure con un tono molesto pero aun manteniéndose de buen ánimo pensando en que por culpa de su invisibilidad nadie la vio en las noticias.

 **-En realidad se formó un gran alboroto con lo que sucedió-** , comentó Kaminari con una sonrisa calmada mientras se dirigía a Bakugou y a Lida, recibiendo solo un bufido del rubio que desvió la mirada sin nada que comentar.

 **-Es lo normal considerando que Yuuei siendo la mejor escuela haya sido atacada por villanos-** , dijo Lida con una mirada seria típica de él mientras que se acomodaba sus lentes respondiéndole al pelirrojo.

 **-Es un alivio que los profesionales hayan llegado para llevarse a los villanos que se quedaron-** , dijo esta vez Kyouka con una tenue sonrisa de lado mientras que se mantenía sentada en su asiento viendo a sus compañeros.

 **-En realidad que fue una locura, pero al final las cosas estuvieron a nuestro favor-** , le decía Uraraka a la pelinegra con una sonrisa alegre mientras recordaba la participación de los tres grandes, All Might, la llegada del resto de profesores y por supuesto el titánico efecto que tuvo Izuku en el lugar al haber hecho de todo.

Lida asintió con una sonrisa tranquila ante lo dicho por su amiga para luego acercarse. **-Es cierto, si Midoriya no hubiera actuado y no hubiera llamado a los tres grandes entonces las cosas hubieran sido diferentes-** , decía el chico de lentes mientras que se volteaba a ver a su amigo peliverde que seguía con la mirada puesta en el cielo azul.

Esto solo causó que el resto de la clase se volteara a ver al representante de la clase que sabía que lo estaban viendo y tan solo se giró a verlos con una pequeña sonrisa serena. **-No deben darme crédito a mí, dado que All Might-Sensei y los profesores hubieron llegado de cualquier manera gracias a Lida-kun-** , les dijo Izuku con un tono humilde y tranquilo buscando alejar la atención de él.

 **-Debo replicar ante eso Midoriya-** , dijo Shouji con calma captando la atención del peliverde y el resto. **-En realidad pienso que tu presencia fue vital para la victoria además de que gracias a ti Aizawa-Sensei no salió más herido-** , explicó el gran chico con un tono sincero mientras que Momo, Uraraka, Toga, Lida y otros asentían concordando con él dado que sabían bien todo lo que hizo el presidente.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de alegría y tan solo desvió la vista de ellos con calma mientras se rascaba la nuca. **-Bueno, de cualquier manera tomen asiento que ya iniciará la clase-** , les dijo Izuku al resto mientras que sus sentidos aumentados captaban un olor conocido y unos pasos lentos dirigiéndose a la entrada de la clase.

Todos no desobedecieron y se fueron a sentar en sus asientos, dado que no tenían problemas en hacer caso a las indicaciones del presidente. Claro que Kacchan se hubiera mostrado desafiante ante la orden pero ya estaba sentado con las piernas sobre su escritorio en primer lugar.

 **-¿Quién crees que dará la clase, Mina?-** , le preguntaba Toga a la chica pelirosa con una sonrisa curiosa e intrigada dado que sabía que su profesor Aizawa estaba aún herido por la batalla contra los villanos.

 **-No lo sé, Aizawa-Sensei debe seguir recuperándose de sus heridas en el hospital, así que…-** , buscaba responder Mina con un dedo en su mentón de forma pensativa pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llama su atención junto con el resto del grupo.

 **-Buenos días a todos-** , saluda Aizawa con calma mientras estaba al aula con muchísimas vendas cubriendo sus brazos y cara dejando solo su cabello y sus ojos visibles.

 **-¡Aizawa-Sensei regresó demasiado pronto!-** , exclamaron varios del salón muy impactados al ver a su profesor pelinegro allí con ellos cuando era completamente evidente que no podía estar allí, en realidad su aspecto de momia y su lento caminar daba a entender que todavía no estaba en condiciones para estar dando clases.

 **-¡Esto está más allá de ser profesional!-** , exclamó Kaminari con cierto asombro y sorpresa ante la profesionalidad de su profesor mientras que Izuku veía sus reacciones un poco divertido dado que sabía bien que Aizawa era del tipo que no le importaba esas cosas, agregando que lo pudo identificar por sus sentidos aumentados.

 **-¿Entonces ya está bien, Sensei?-** , preguntó Lida con una mirada diligente arreglándose los lentes mientras que Aizawa llegada a su escritorio con su brazos enyesado.

 **-¿De verdad puedes llamar a eso "estar bien"?-** , preguntó esta vez Uraraka con una gota de sudor en la sien y con cierta preocupación ante el estado en el que se encontraba su maestro que saltó al ataque para defenderlos de los villanos.

 **-Mi bienestar no importa, después de todo la batalla no termina para ustedes-** , les decía Aizawa a toda la clase con su usual tono desganado y cansado causando que varios se intrigaran ante sus palabras menos Izuku que ya sabía de qué se trataba.

 **-¿Una batalla?-** , preguntó Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado y con cierta emoción en su interior ante esa palabra.

 **-No querrá decir…-** , decía Toga con cierta sorpresa y emoción mientras que a su mente solo llegaba un pensamiento en concreto.

 **-¿¡Más villanos!?-** , exclamó un aterrorizado e intimidado Mineta mientras que se sostenía la cabeza con desesperación pensando en que les tocaría volver a pelear con esos malvados.

Aizawa por su parte entrecerró los ojos viendo a sus alumnos. **-El festival deportivo se acerca-** , dijo el pelinegro y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que varios mostraron su sorpresa.

 **-¡Es un evento de escuela completamente normal!-** , exclamó gran parte del salón con mucha energía y con notable sorpresa dado que la respuesta fue radicalmente distinta a la que pensaban.

 **-Se me estaba olvidando que esto sigue siendo una escuela-** , dijo Sero con una gota de sudor en la frente y con una sonrisa tensa recordando que seguía siendo una escuela y por consiguiente tocaban eventos por el estilo.

 **-Espere un momento-** , dijo Kyouka con calma levantando la mano captando la atención de su profesor. **-¿Está bien tener un festival escolar tan pronto aun cuando los villanos lograron infiltrarse?-** , preguntó la pelinegra con curiosidad y cierta preocupación pensando en lo que sucedió en USJ pueda volver a suceder.

 **-Es cierto, ¿y si nos atacan de nuevo?-** , preguntó esta vez Ojiro con la misma inquietud que su compañera mientras se giraba a ver a su maestro que se mantenía tranquilo.

 **-Por el contrario-** , dijo Izuku con los ojos cerrados mirando la ventana captando la atención de todos. **-Ya que se continuara el festival significa que la escuela tiene completa confianza de que tienen todo en orden al controlar alguna crisis-** , explicó el peliverde haciendo un gran uso de su razonamiento lógico causando que algunos se sorprendieran pero que entendieran este punto.

 **-Es como dice Midoriya, la presencia policial será cinco veces mayor de lo normal, este en definitivo no será un evento retenido por el peligro de los villanos-** , dijo Aizawa con calma mirando al resto de la clase mientras que mentalmente elogiaba solo un poco al presidente de la clase por su razonamiento acertado.

 **-Pero aun así es una buena idea por si aparecen, es solo un festival deportivo-** , comentó Mineta con una sonrisa nerviosa y algo temerosa mientras que temblaba un poco pensando en que podrían cancelar el evento por si pasaba algo.

 **-Mineta, ¿no has visto los festivales deportivos de Yuuei?-** , preguntó Momo con un semblante un poco curioso pero solemne y tranquilo pensando en que el pelimorado no conocía la importancia de tal evento.

 **-C-Claro que sí, eso no es lo que quise decir-** , se trataba de aclarar el pelimorado mientras se volteaba a ver a la pelinegra.

 **-Nuestro festival deportivo es uno de los eventos más grandes de Japón-** , comenzó a decir el profesor con calma captando la atención del grupo. **-En días pasados las "olimpiadas" fueron la festividad deportiva que causaba euforia en toda la nación, pero ahora como ustedes ya saben, la extensión y la población ha disminuido y ha perdido influencia-** , explicaba Aizawa con un tono serio para dejar un pequeño silencio. **-Así que lo que ha tomado el lugar de los juegos olímpicos en Japón es… ¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei!-** , exclamó el pelinegro con firmeza causando que varios se emocionaran.

 **-Los mejores héroes del país van a estar atentos mirándonos-** , dijo esta vez Momo con una pequeña sonrisa emocionada al pensar en el evento. **-¡Por propósitos de exploración para reclutar!-** , exclamó la chica sin mostrarse tan enérgica como el resto pero aun así estaba emocionada por mostrar su valía ante todos los héroes famosos.

 **-Creo que seguiré la táctica de ser ayudante de un héroe profesional después de graduarme-** , le decía Kaminari a Kyouka con una sonrisa amigable mientras que pensaba en su plan a futuro.

 **-Aun así hay mucha gente que se queda atascada en ese puesto para siempre sin llegar a ser un héroe por sí mismo-** , dijo tajante Kyouka con una expresión neutral viendo al rubio para después formar una sonrisa algo burlona. **-Y pareces justo esa clase de idiota-** , dijo ella causando que el rubio se viera afectado por su orgullo y luego deprimido bajó la cabeza derrotado.

 **-Naturalmente entrar en el equipo de un héroe famoso les dará una gran experiencia y estatus-** , dijo Aizawa captando la atención de los alumnos. **-Recuerden que el tiempo es limitado, y si son notados por un profesional entonces se les abrirá las puertas a un brillante futuro como héroe-** , les explicaba el pelinegro mientras que miraba atentamente a cada uno que parecía emocionarse ante la idea de hacerse notar.

 **-Esta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año… un total de tres posibilidades-** , les decía el profesor con los ojos cerrados dejando un pequeño silencio donde la expectación crecía. **-¡Si aspiran a ser héroes entonces esta es una oportunidad que no pueden pasar por alto!-** , declaraba Aizawa al momento de abrir los ojos llenando a varios de emoción y energía ante esas palabras.

 **-¡Hai Sensei!-** , exclamó la mayoría del salón con decisión y determinación en hacer su mayor esfuerzo en el gran evento que les abriría un brillante futuro como héroes.

* * *

 _ ***En el Descanso del Mediodía***_

Ahora había llegado la hora del descanso y todos nuevamente se encontraban hablando en si con una emoción renovada ante la noticia del evento deportivo que ahora los tenía muy animados y emocionados.

 **-Quiero decir que lo sabía, ¡pero ahora puedo sentir como aumenta la tensión!-** , exclamaba Kirishima con una sonrisa animada viendo a sus compañeros ya que ahora tenía una meta más clara y esa era la de hacerse notar ante los héroes del país.

 **-Si nos esforzamos y destacamos ante un Pro, ¡entonces será un gran paso para convertirnos en profesionales!-** , exclamó Sero con la misma emoción que el pelirrojo mientras que alzaba un puño al aire.

 **-Es una de las ventajas al estar en Yuuei, la oportunidad de hacerse destacar a ojos de todos-** , decía Tokoyami con su usual tono enigmático y misterioso aunque tan solo hablaba con calma pensando en las posibilidades que les daría el evento más televisivo del país.

 **-¡Estoy muy emocionada!, ¿y tú Mina?-** , le preguntaba Toga a su amiga pelirosa con una gran sonrisa animada y alegre. Estaba realmente emocionada dado que gracias a ese evento su futuro como heroína puede estar más cerca de cumplirse.

 **-¡Puedes estar segura de eso!, ¡vamos a destacar para mostrar lo que valemos!-** , le respondió Mina a la rubia con las manos extendidas en el aire siendo contagiada por el ánimo para que después ambas comenzaran a exclamar palabras de ánimo y desafíos como si buscaran emocionar aún más al resto del salón.

 **-Veo que todos están muy emocionados con el festival-** , comentaba Izuku con una sonrisa de lado y una expresión calmada mientras veía de reojo a Toga que tenía una gran sonrisa de emoción en su rostro mientras hacia un alboroto junto con Mina que estaban haciendo porras.

 **-¡Eso es algo lógico!, ¿tú no te sientes así?-** , le preguntó Lida a su amigo peliverde mientras que agitaba sus brazos de manera ostentosa. **-¡Nos enlistamos en Yuuei para volvernos héroes, así que emocionarse es natural!, ¡me estoy encendiendo!-** , exclamaba un emocionado Lida mientras que meneaba de manera extraña su cuerpo con las manos juntas contra su torso como si temblara de emoción.

 **-Lida-kun tiene una manera curiosa de emocionarse… rarito-** , comentaba Tsuyu con calma viendo como el pelinegro de lentes de movía de manera extraña mostrando su entusiasmo.

 **-¿No te sientes de la misma manera, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo al chico peliverde con curiosidad mientras que él se giró a verla con calma. **-Después de todo aquí podrás mostrar tus habilidades a todos los profesionales-** , dijo la pelinegra mientras que daba un punto importante, y es que todos los profesionales quedarían fascinados al ver los impresionantes y llamativos Quirks del peliverde.

 **-¡JA!-** , dijo Katsuki con una sonrisa desafiante en su cara llamando la atención de todos. **-Deku seguramente sabe que yo voy a ser el que vaya a ganar y por eso no se muestra emocionado-** , declaró Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado y con una mirada divertida llena de un aire desafiante al peliverde.

 **-Je, ese fue un buen chiste Kacchan-** , contestó Izuku con un tono tranquilo en lo que apoyaba su cabeza sobre una mano captando la atención de todos. **-Pero debo decir que esa no es la razón de mi falta de entusiasmo-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa y algo burlona causando que algunos se tensaran mientras que el rubio y las amigas del peliverde se mostraron intrigados.

Izuku tan solo se mostró con una exagerada calma y despreocupación mientras desviaba lentamente la vista del rubio. **-Pase lo que pase ya tengo la atención de varios héroes por el simple hecho de poseer más de un Quirk, no necesitó tal cosa como hacerme destacar en el festival-** , explicaba el presidente de la clase con una pequeña sonrisa presuntuosa que molestó a Bakugou y tensó a varios dándole la razón por esa verdad.

 **-PERO…-** , dijo el peliverde sin perder su calma en lo que se giraba a ver a su rival con una expresión más desafiante. **-Eso no quita que tenga la intención de quedar en el puesto número uno para hacerme ver ante todos como un futuro héroe-** , agregó Izuku con una mirada llena de convicción que sonrojó a Toga, Uraraka y a Momo al verla. **-Porque creo que lo sabes Kacchan, tú y yo competiremos allí y te enseñaré a ti y a todos de lo que soy verdaderamente capaz-** , declaró el presidente de la clase con una sonrisa retadora en lo que sus ojos liberaban un tenue destello verde que estremeció a más de uno.

Katsuki se sintió tensó ante la expresión de su rival y respondió ensanchando su sonrisa desafiante y con cierta sensación de emoción ardiendo dentro de él. Era una batalla que estaba esperando con ansias y deseaba arreglar cuentas con Deku para mostrarle que él sería el número uno.

 **-¡Guao!, ¡una declaración muy llamativa del presidente de la clase!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa alegre y con las mejillas algo rojas mientras tenía las manos alrededor de su boca para hacer más ruido, entre más hiciera destacar a Izuku pues sería mejor, más que nada para ella dado que le parecía genial su amigo y quería de alguna hacérselo entender a todos.

 **-¡No olvides nuestra promesa Deku!, ¡te superaré frente a todos y demostraré que seré el número uno!-** , le exclamaba Bakugou al peliverde con una mirada desafiante y salvaje que denotaba emoción mientras que señalaba a su rival y a su mente llegaban las palabras de su promesa: _"¡Juro que hasta la siguiente vez que peleemos no voy a perder!"_ , a lo cual Izuku asiente con calma.

 **-Un desafío de hombres, ¡yo también participaré y los superaré a ambos, no me puedo quedar atrás!-** , exclamaba Kirishima con una sonrisa animada mientras chocaba sus puños endurecidos queriendo unirse a al desafío que se tenían dos de los más fuertes de la clase.

Luego de eso cada uno fue a su propio asunto para seguir conversando en lo que el peliverde volvía a su usual calma en su asiento bajo la mirada de Momo que se le estaba borrando el sonrojo en sus mejillas que se produjo al ver a Izuku con ese porte tan decidido e imponente.

 **-¿No crees que te excediste un poco con lo que dijiste?-** , le preguntó Momo con una leve sonrisa al peliverde que se giró a verla nuevamente con su expresión tranquila y serena.

 **-No lo creo Momo-chan, solo dije la verdad-** , contestó Izuku con un tono relajado para después cambiar su mirada a una más firme que tomó por sorpresa a la pelinegra. **-Le enseñaré al mundo que seré un héroe que los salve a todos-** , declaró con la misma convicción que mostró hace unos segundos con la diferencia que ahora era cálida en vez de desafiante.

El corazón de la pelinegra estaba latiendo con mucha fuerza y a un ritmo acelerado, en realidad demasiado acelerado diría la chica. La sangre se le fue a la cabeza y no podía pensar con la claridad que ella quería al verse enfrente a esos ojos verdes que rebosaban de espíritu y determinación. Sencillamente se vio cautivada y es como si cada fibra de su ser se estremeciera y comenzara a brotar esa cálida sensación que ha sentido otras veces al ver al peliverde.

 **-Además creo que mi declaración animó a todos aún más-** , dijo Izuku con calmando su expresión a su estado de serenidad usual mientras que se giraba a ver al resto de sus compañeros. Momo despertó de sus pensamientos y luego se volteó a ver al resto de la clase sorprendiéndose ligeramente por lo que veía.

Se observaba a los alumnos de la clase 1-A rebosantes de emoción por el evento deportivo, algunos se retaban abiertamente como lo habían hecho Bakugou e Izuku hace unos momentos pero con menos intensidad, otros en cambio mostraban su emoción al querer destacar para los profesionales, Toga y Lida hablaban del esfuerzo que darían en el evento deportivo mientras que Mina y Kirishima se encontraban hablando con entusiasmo cerca de Katsuki que parecía mostrar una muy tenue sonrisa si se fijaban bien.

 **-De esa manera se esforzaran aún más en el festival-** , susurró Momo para sí misma con asombro al ver que el reto de Izuku se había tornado en la creciente emoción del resto de la clase. Luego se volteó a ver a Izuku nuevamente con el claro pensamiento de que no era un chico nada común, era especial y muchos lo sabían, y ella solo podía admirarlo y mirarlo con respeto ante sus acciones.

De cualquier manera Momo recobró la compostura y se dirigió al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante captando su atención. **-Es una buena táctica señor presidente, puedes estar seguro de que no me quedare de brazos cruzados en el Festival-** , dijo Momo con un tono decidido declarando que también daría su mayor esfuerzo en el evento.

- **Eso lo sé, esperó que me demuestres lo habilidosa que eres, hasta podríamos trabajar juntos-** , respondió Izuku con una amable y sincera sonrisa mirando a la pelinegra que asintió con una alegre sonrisa denotando un muy leve sonrojo.

 **-Deku-kun, Momo-chan, Lida-kun, Toga-chan-** , llamaba Uraraka a sus amigos que se voltearon a ver en dirección a donde estaba ella sorprendiéndose por lo que veían. La castaña tenía una sonrisa llena de cierta aura competitiva y desafiante que se reflejaba también en todo su rostro, fácilmente podría decirse que su mirada te haría temblar si la tienes como oponente. **-¡Vamos a dar nuestro mayor esfuerzo en el festival deportivo!-** , exclamó ella con su mirada determinada y su aura competitiva a toda potencia causando que esa frase tan amigable se escuche como una orden.

 **-¡Tu cara Uraraka-chan, tu cara!-** , le decía Toga a la castaña mientras se apartaba unos pasos un poco intimidada por la intimidante cara que tenía su amiga.

 **-Parece que cara redonda está muy emocionada-** , comentaba Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado divertida mientras veía desde su puesto como la castaña liberaba un aura negra que ejercía cierta presión sobre el resto del grupo que le veían extrañados ante su competitividad o "emoción" si le podían llamar así.

 **-¿Qué le pasa a Uraraka?, se comporta como… no Uraraka-** , preguntaba Mina con una expresión curiosa mientras miraba como la castaña desbordaba ese aura de competitividad y determinación que poco a poco comenzaba a oprimir al resto.

 **-Tal vez puede que sea PM-** , respondió Mineta con calma para después recibir un latigazo en la cara por parte de la lengua de Tsuyu que ni se giró para golpear al pelimorado.

 **-Chicos, ¡Yo voy!... ¡A esforzarme!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con esa densa aura intimidante a su alrededor mientras que levantaba y bajaba un brazo con mucho espíritu y competitividad causando que varios se vieran obligados de alguna manera a responder.

 **-¡Hai!-** , exclamaron varios que alzaron el puño por miedo mientras que algunas gotas descendían de sus sienes al verse influenciados por el aura de la castaña que usualmente no se comportaba así.

 **-Uh, es como si su carácter se estuviera desbordando-** , comentaba Kirishima con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa mientras tenía el brazo en el aire.

Izuku por su parte veía a su amiga desde su asiento con un semblante pensativo y calmado. **(Ahora que lo recuerdo, no le pregunte a Uraraka su motivación para ser una heroína)** , pensó el peliverde mientras se intrigada ante la razón por la cual su amiga quería convertirse en una heroína.

* * *

 _ ***A la Hora del Almuerzo***_

 **-Entonces quieres ser héroe por dinero, eh-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa calmada viendo a su amiga castaña que acababa de responder la pregunta que le había hecho Izuku hace unos segundos.

 **-Umm, pues si… eso creo, definitivamente-** , respondía Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza mirando en otra dirección.

 **-Es algo inesperado viniendo de ti, Uraraka-chan-** , comentaba Toga con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras que se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo ante lo inesperado que fue escuchar esa respuesta por parte de su amiga.

Uraraka solo se llevó las manos a sus mejillas mientras que se mostraba avergonzada y nerviosa. **-S-Sé que suena mal por tener razones no tan puras de un héroe, ustedes lo hacen por razones tan admirables así que estoy avergonzada-** , decía ella tratando de no mirar a los ojos a Izuku ni al resto por pena.

 **-¿Por qué?, ¿Desde cuándo tener una meta para mejorar tus medios de vida no es admirable?-** , preguntaba Lida con seriedad mientras que sacudía sus brazos de manera ostentosa y alborotada buscando animar y calmar a su amiga.

 **-Opino lo mismo que Lida-kun, no te avergüences por ello-** , dijo esta vez Izuku con una suave y gentil sonrisa dedicada a Ochako mientras que se acercaba unos pasos para animarla.

 **-Mis padres son dueños de una empresa de construcción, pero ya que no recibimos trabajos recientemente estamos en la quiebra prácticamente-** , decía Uraraka con un deje de tristeza en su voz mientras que sus ojos reflejaban ante el resto que era un tema delicado.

 **-Con que construcción…-** , dijo Momo con una expresión pensativa mientras se lleva una mano al mentón.

 **-Con tu Quirk sería muy sencillo el hacer volar materiales pesados y de esa manera se ahorrarían en utilizar maquinaria pesada-** , comentó Izuku con un semblante sereno mientras pensaba en las utilidades del Quirk de Uraraka en el ámbito de la construcción.

 **-Es cierto, si sacas tu licencia podrían reducir los costos, ¿no?-** , decía esta vez Lida con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga.

 **-¡Eso es lo que le dije a mi papa cuando era pequeña!-** , respondió Uraraka con los brazos extendidos hacia sus amigos. **-Pero…-** , ella se mostró algo de desanimada para comenzar a relatarles lo sucedido en el pasado.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Nos encontramos en la sala de una sala perteneciente a una casa corriente, y podemos ver a una pequeña Uraraka en su etapa de niñez que llevaba puesto un pantaloncito azul, unas pantuflas rosadas y un suéter de lana que tenía la palabra "HERO" en ella, y la pequeña tenia ligeras lágrimas en sus ojos a la vez que parecía estar triste.

 **-¿Trabajar con nosotros?-** , preguntó el padre de Uraraka con algo de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir su pequeña hija.

 **-¡Sí!, ¡cuando sea grande quiero ayudarles a ti y a mama!-** , le dijo la pequeña y adorable Uraraka muy convencida y segura de su decisión dado que en serio quería ayudar a sus padres.

 **-No es como si no me sintiera feliz por tus sentimientos, Ochako-** , contestaba el padre con un tono cálido y amable mientras se acercaba a su hija para acariciarle el cabello con gentileza. **-Pero como padre me haría más feliz si haces que tus sueños se hagan realidad por nosotros-** , agregó el hombre con un tono gentil y alegre queriendo que su hija cumpla sus sueños. **-Y después de eso nos llevas a Hawái, ¿está bien, cariño?-** , preguntó él con una sonrisa para animar a su pequeña que se mostraba desanimada apretando con sus manitas su suéter.

 **-Papa…-** , dijo la pequeña mientras bajaba un poco su mirada con tristeza.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Uraraka se paró con firmeza mirando a sus amigos en lo que su expresión se tornaba en una profundamente decidida al mismo tiempo que apretaba su poco su falda con las manos. **-¡Definitivamente me convertirá en un héroe y ganaré dinero para darle a papa y mama la vida que ellos merecen!-** , declaró la castaña con completa seguridad y con una mirada llena de convicción en lo que la luz que entraba de la ventana a su lado le hacía ver más segura.

Todos se sorprendieron y conmovieron ante las palabras de Uraraka que sin duda demostraba un profundo amor hacia los autores de sus días, pero sin duda el más conmovido fue Izuku que se sintió muy cálido y feliz al saber la razón de su amiga. No podía dudar en que la castaña tenía un gran corazón y sin duda la seguridad que acababa de mostrar le sacudió su interior de manera reconfortante y extraña.

 **-¡Bravo Uraraka-chan!, ¡Bravo!-** , aplaudían Lida y Toga con algunas lagrimitas emocionales en los ojos y con sinceras sonrisas de alegría ya que estaban profundamente conmovidos por el sueño de su amiga.

 **-Créeme que tu meta es muy noble Uraraka-chan, tienes todo mi apoyo-** , le dijo Momo a Uraraka con una suave y gentil sonrisa en lo que pensaba en llegar a su casa para darles un fuerte abrazo a sus padres.

Izuku por su parte comenzó a acercarse a Uraraka con una mirada suave y cálida que descolocó por momentos a la chica hasta que él llego al frente suyo para mirarle a los ojos. **-Tus padres tienen suerte de tenerte Uraraka-chan, tu sueño es grandioso y sin duda es una meta pura digna de un héroe-** , le dijo el peliverde a la castaña con las palabras más indicadas posibles y con toda la sinceridad del mundo, provocando que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran de carmín a la vez que su corazón daba un brinco.

 **-G-Gracias Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa en lo que bajaba la mirada con un poco de vergüenza dado que se sentía profundamente feliz y nerviosa ante las palabras del peliverde que habían calado fuerte en su interior.

Luego de eso se quedaron en un silencio dado que estaban escuchados varias pisadas de alguien corriendo a gran velocidad en su dirección mientras aumentaba el sonido de una risa. **-¡Ahí estas!, ¡joven Midoriya, mi chico!-** , exclamaba All Might con su gran sonrisa alegre mientras que llegaba rápidamente desde una esquina tomando por sorpresa a todos menos Izuku que solo se mostró intrigado.

 **-Sensei, ¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntaba Izuku con calma dirigiéndose a su maestro que había llegado de improvisto con demasiada velocidad.

El gran símbolo de la paz tan solo enseñó su bento ante la vista de los estudiantes. **-¿Me acompañas a almorzar?-** , preguntó All Might causando que Uraraka y Toga se comenzaran a aguantar la risa lo mejor que podían mientras que Lida y Momo tenían gotas de sudor en las nucas.

 **-¡Pff!, ¡Suena como una adolescente!-** , dijo Uraraka sin poder aguantar ese comentario para luego cubrirse la boca lo mejor posible para no estallar en carcajadas mientras que Toga a su lado se mostraba en el mismo estado.

 **-Seguro-** , aceptó Izuku con una leve sonrisa calmada para luego girarse a ver a sus amigos. **-Nos vemos luego chicos-** , se despidió él recibiendo unos sentimientos de ellos para luego seguir a su maestro a almorzar.

* * *

 _ ***En la Cafetería***_

En estos momentos estaban Toga, Uraraka, Lida y Momo haciendo la fila para recibir su comida junto con el resto de estudiantes de la academia que buscaban saciar su hambre.

 **-Me pregunto, ¿qué quería All Might con Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka con un poco de intriga y con una sonrisa inocente mientras ladeaba la cabeza a un lado viendo a sus amigos por si alguno tenía una idea.

 **-Yo también me pregunto eso, parece que se lleva bien con Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al techo mientras que se lleva un dedo al mentón para pensar en la razón por la cual el profesor invitara al peliverde. **-Puede que fuera porque él era el presidente de la clase-** , dijo la rubia dando su opinión.

 **-Puede ser, también cuando All Might fue atacado por los villanos durante el ataque a USJ, fue Midoriya quien tomó las riendas de la situación para ayudarle-** , decía Lida con una leve sonrisa calmada viendo a sus amigas mientras recordaba lo que le contaron sobre lo sucedido en USJ cuando él se fue a buscar ayuda.

 **-En verdad parecen muy unidos ellos dos, es increíble que Izuku-kun sea tan cercano al símbolo de la paz-** , comentaba Momo con una pequeña sonrisa alegre y algo asombrada, no muchos podían presumir de ver al símbolo de la paz en persona pero el peliverde podía hablar con tranquilidad con el profesional.

 **-Pues puede que esté relacionado con lo que comentó Asui-san en el autobús, Midoriya tiene un Quirk de súper fuerza que se parece al de All Might, puede que le haya tomado interés-** , dijo Lida con calma recordando ese comentario de la chica rana en el autobús, olvidando el detalle de que Izuku dijo que tenía más Quirks que aumentaban su fuerza.

 **-Entonces es eso-** , dijeron Uraraka y Toga al unísono con sonrisas animadas mientras que golpeaban sus palmas con sus puños.

La conversación no era tan discreta que digamos y unos puestos más adelante en la fila estaba Todoroki que miraba de reojo al grupo al haber escuchado toda la conversación. **(All Might… Midoriya)** , pensaba Todoroki pensativo mientras que se preguntaba por la relación que tenía el Símbolo de la Paz con el presidente de la clase que era el primer humano con más de un Quirk.

* * *

 _ ***En la Oficina de All Might***_

En estos momentos estaban mentor y discípulo en la oficina del primero, donde estaba Izuku sentado frente a una mesita mientras que su maestro se encontraba del otro lado sentado sobre su sofá.

 **-Entonces dos horas, eh-** , fue lo que dijo Izuku con una mirada algo seria mientras bajaba la mirada hacia la mesa con algo de tristeza muy poco perceptible.

 **-Correcto, ese es mi límite de tiempo ahora pero sin ti se hubiera reducido mucho más-** , le dijo All Might a su alumno con un tono calmado en su verdadera forma mientras estaba preparando Té. Sin lugar a dudas fue una suerte que su predecesor se encargará del monstruo por él dado que su tiempo como héroe se hubiera reducido aun más.

 **-Lo lamento, si yo hubiera derrotado a Nomu antes entonces…-** , se disculpaba el peliverde algo desanimado por la reducción del tiempo de su maestro en su forma musculosa, pero antes es interrumpido por el rubio que se dirige a él.

 **-¡No tienes que disculparte chico!, ¡en realidad que somos muy similares tu y yo!-** , exclamaba All Might mientras alzaba la cabeza escupiendo sangre ante las innecesarias disculpas del joven que le había salvado de disminuir su tiempo para salvar personas. **-Pero en realidad que Nomu fue un duro rival para mí, en mis días jóvenes lo hubiera derrotado de un golpe-** , agregó el rubio con una suave sonrisa dándole una taza de Té al joven mientras recordaba aquellos momentos donde las llamas del One For All ardían con fuerza en su interior antes de otorgarlo.

 **-Más importante, hablemos del festival deportivo-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz con calma llamando la atención de su alumno que dejaba de beber el Té. **-¿Hasta qué nivel puedes regular el One For All hasta el momento?-** , preguntó All Might con curiosidad dirigiéndose al peliverde que la última vez que entrenaron en la playa este poseía un control del 50 %.

Ante esa pregunta el peliverde levantó un poco su brazo para cubrirlo de One For All ante la vista de su maestro. **-Hasta ahora solo he alcanzado a utilizar el 70 % en todo mi cuerpo con el Full Cowl y puedo también utilizarlo al mismo tiempo con otros Quirks-** , respondió al momento de cubrir su mano con rayos de Red Volt y Metallica reforzada. **-Pero aún me cuesta un poco ir más de allí-** , agregó Izuku al volver su brazo a la normalidad.

 **-Eso es muy bueno mi chico, ya que has hecho un gran progreso, solo tienes que entrenar más para mejorar tu control sobre este en todo tu cuerpo al 100 %-** , aconsejaba el mentor del peliverde con una suave sonrisa para después dejar su taza de Té sobre la mesa para apoyar sus manos sobre su regazo con un aura más seria que Izuku detectó.

 **-A decir verdad me queda muy poco tiempo para seguir siendo el símbolo de la paz-** , dijo All Might con un tono suave mientras que Izuku no dijo nada y bajó la mirada ya que presentía eso. **-Y están aquellos villanos esperando en sus guaridas del mal que seguro se han dado cuenta ya-** , continuaba el rubio mientras que apretaba ambas manos con firmeza para mirar fijamente a su alumno. **-¡La razón por lo que te concedí este poder es porque quiero que TÚ heredes mi lugar!-** , exclamó el símbolo de la paz con una mirada segura y convencida mientras señalaba a Izuku que abrió un poco los ojos.

Luego el héroe se paró de su asiento para quedar de pie mirando al peliverde. **-El festival deportivo de Yuuei es un gran evento del cual todo el país tendrá sus ojos puestos-** , decía el rubio con una pequeña sonrisa formándose en su rostro. **-A lo que me refiero es al "All Might" de la siguiente generación, al siguiente "símbolo de la paz"-** , proseguía All Might al momento de activar su forma súper. **-¡Ese serás tú, Izuku Midoriya!, ¡y quiero que se lo grites al mundo!-** , exclamaba el maestro del joven con un tono inspirador y una gran sonrisa causando que se forme una sonrisa en la cara de Izuku.

Izuku se paró al igual que su maestro para quedarse viéndolo con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Lo haré Sensei… ¡le demostraré al mundo que aquí estoy para salvarlos a todos!-** , exclamó Izuku con una mirada llena de determinación en lo que sus ojos nuevamente mostraron un destello verde de voluntad que causó que All Might se complaciera por la determinación del joven y luego volviera a su forma original.

 **-Así se habla mi chico, supongo que ya sabes como el sistema del evento, ¿no?-** , dijo All Might calmándose con una suave sonrisa en lo que se volvía a sentar junto con Izuku que ahora estaba más animado que antes.

Izuku ante la pregunta solo asintió con la cabeza para proceder a explicar. **-El curso de apoyo, administración, estudios generales y el curso de héroes combaten entre sí a través de las preliminares de diferentes tipos, por año-** , decía el chico mientras que visualizaba una arena donde los cuatro cursos competirían. **-Los estudiantes ganadores pasaran a los eventos principales en las llamadas rondas competitivas de todos los grados-** , concluía mientras que cerraba los ojos con calma ante el simple sistema del evento.

 **-Pero hay algo importante que tienes que recordar joven Midoriya-** , dio el rubio captando la atención del peliverde. **-Hay una diferencia entre aquellos que siempre apuntan a la sima y los que no, puede parecer una pequeñez al principio pero al final ese detalle es lo que causa las más grandes héroes en la sociedad-** , declaró All Might con una mirada firme y decidida hacia su alumno que entendió y lo mostró con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Lo entiendo Sensei, sin importar qué, siempre debo apuntar a lo más alto para en verdad hacer un cambio-** , dijo Izuku con alegría oculta mientras le extendía un puño a su maestro quedando sobre la mesita.

 **-Captaste la idea-** , contestó All Might con una amigable sonrisa hacia su alumno para luego también extender su puño para ambos chocarlo como gesto que tenían como costumbre. Luego de eso tan solo se quedaron hablando de diversos temas en lo que la hora del almuerzo terminaba.

* * *

 _ ***Al Finalizar las Clases***_

 **-Whoah… ¿¡Pero qué demonios!?-** , exclamaba una sorprendida y asombrada Uraraka al ver a un gran número de alumnos de otros cursos, clases y grados frente a la entrada de su salón evitando que los alumnos de la clase A puedan salir de allí por el tumulto de gente.

 **-¿Qué querrán todos ellos con nosotros?-** , preguntó Momo con algo de intriga acercándose unos pasos mientras que a su lado esta Izuku con las manos en los bolsillos y con un semblante sereno mientras se encogía de hombros fingiendo ignorancia ante lo que querían todos ellos, aunque tenía una idea.

 **-Ahora parecemos famosos-** , le dijo Toga a Uraraka y a Mina con una sonrisa animada ya que todos esos estudiantes habían venido allí para verles.

 **-¡Se están amontonando en la salida!, ¿¡para qué estarán aquí!?-** , preguntó Mineta con las manos en sus mejillas con algo de miedo acobardándose ante la presencia de todas esas personas que les veían a ellos sin dejarlos salir del aula.

 **-Están espiando a la competencia, enano retardado-** , respondió Bakugou molesto y con un ceño "neutral" mientras pasaba al lado del pelimorado para llegar al frente de la puerta y por consiguiente del tumulto de alumnos. **-Ellos quieren vernos ya que salimos con vida del ataque de los villanos, quieren estudiarnos antes de la gran batalla-** , continuó el rubio con un semblante serio y las manos en sus bolcillos sin temerle a los invasores. **-No tiene sentido que lo intenten, así que por qué no mejor se largan de aquí, Extras-** , les dijo Bakugou a todos los alumnos de la entrada causando que varios se ofendieran y comenzaran a formar un pequeño alboroto.

 **-¡Deja de llamar a la gente "extras" solo porque no las conoces!-** , le reclamó Lida al rubio explosivo ya que había enojado a los alumnos de la entrada.

 **-Vine para ver cómo era la clase A, pero no pensaba que serían tan arrogantes-** , dijo la voz de un muchacho con calma en lo que del tumulto se resaltó una cabellera purpura que poco a poco se hacía paso entre los estudiantes para llegar frente a Bakugou para hacerse ver.

Era un muchacho alto cerca de 1, 77 m de cabello purpura desordenado, sus ojos son del mismo color de su cabello y tiene unas bolsas oscuras debajo de estos, además del detalle que parece casi no tener pestañas y tiene los dientes algo afilados. Su rostro se muestra a simple vista cansado y aburrido llegando a parecer que guardaba cierta similitud con Aizawa pero ese no es el punto.

 **-¿Todos los que quieren ser héroes son así?-** , preguntó el pelimorado con una expresión de que no le importa nada ni nadie mientras que detrás de Bakugou varios estaban negando con la cabeza menos Izuku que se quedó viéndole con serenidad.

 **-¿Qué dijiste, maldito?-** , le dijo Bakugou al chico pelimorado mientras que se giraba a verlo denotando que estaba molesto por sus palabras, pero aun así el pelimorado no se vio intimidado en absoluto y tan solo prosiguió a hablar.

 **-Ver algo como esto me desilusiona, hay muy pocas personas en estudios generales y otros cursos porque la mayoría no lograron entrar al de héroes, ¿lo sabias?-** , decía el muchacho con calma mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca mirando al rubio con cierta intensidad que solo fue perceptible para Izuku. **-Y también basado en los resultados del festival deportivo se puede entrar a revisión para ser transferido al curso de héroes, y también se aplica en viceversa-** , continuó causando que algunos de la clase se tensaran al pensar que podrían ser transferidos.

 **-¿Espiando a la competencia?, yo por lo menos del curso de estudios generales pienso trapear el suelo con ustedes si van a lo fácil-** , declaró el pelimorado con una mirada fija en los alumnos de la clase de 1-A causando que el ambiente se tensara. **-Considérenlo como una declaración de guerra-** , agregó con calma pero con un tono competitivo que causó que algunos de los otros alumnos que lo rodearan dieran unos pasos hacia atrás.

 **-Ese chico es algo atrevido-** , comentó Momo con un poco de sorpresa ante lo audaz y lo directo que era el pelimorado para hacer tal declaración frente al resto de alumnos y sobre todo frente a Izuku. Luego la pelinegra se giró a ver al peliverde viendo que se mantenía calmado como si cada palabra no le haya afectado en lo absoluto.

 **-¡Oigan ustedes!, ¡yo soy de la clase B!-** , exclamó un chico cabello gris sin cejas y con pestañas largas y gruesas de color pálido que rodean sus ojos, además de tener unos dientes afilados. **-¡Solo escuché que pelearon contra villanos y venía a preguntar con respecto a eso!, ¡no tienes que ponerte así!-** , exclamó el chico mirando a Bakugou que lo estaba ignorando.

 **-¡Oye Bakugou, por tu culpa nos están odiando!-** , le reclamó Kaminari al rubio explosivo con furia ya que el rubio les estaba poniendo en contra de todos esos alumnos que solo estaban mostrándose más enojados y disgustados.

 **-¡Nos estás haciendo más enemigos!-** , exclamó Sero con la misma incomodidad que Kaminari pero Bakugou simplemente no les prestaba atención y se mantenía con una mirada seria pero a la vez "neutral" denotando que aún tenía el ceño fruncido.

 **-Eso no importa-** , respondió Bakugou con firmeza y calma causando que varios se sorprendieran. **-Nada de eso importa una vez estas en la cima-** , declaró esta vez mirando al muchacho pelimorado causando que varios de la clase A se mostraran afectados por esas palabras.

 **-Cuanta hombría en tan simples palabras-** , comentaba Kirishima con los ojos cerrados apretando un puño ya que estaba conmovido ante tal lógica llena de virilidad y masculinidad.

 **-Tiene un punto-** , dijo esta vez Tokoyami con su tono tranquilo y de brazos cruzados viendo al rubio.

Izuku tan solo se encogió de hombros con una leve sonrisa para después comenzar a caminar en dirección a la salida. **-Aquí es momento de que dé la cara-** , dijo el peliverde con calma en lo que pasaba al lado de Katsuki para ponerse al frente de la salida estando adelante de todos esos alumnos y sobretodo ese muchacho pelimorado.

 **-¿Entonces tú eres el representante de la clase?-** , preguntó el pelimorado con calma mirando detenidamente al peliverde que se mantenía una expresión serena y despreocupada. Evidentemente sabía quién era ese chico y el resto también, era difícil no enterarse de que el primer chico con más de un Quirk era el presidente de la clase A, sobre todo considerando lo que hizo frente al villano de lodo, en la prueba de ingreso y lo relatado en las noticias con respecto a los acontecimientos ocurridos en USJ.

El peliverde tan solo hizo una pequeña sonrisa calmada en lo que se erguía con un porte intimidante. **-Izuku Midoriya, es un placer conocerte…-** , se presentaba Izuku con calma mientras miraba al pelimorado quien no entendió bien a que quería llegar.

 **-Hitoshi Shinso-** , respondió el ahora identificado Shinso con serenidad ocultando bien esa pequeña incomodidad que le daba estar al frente del peliverde que en unos momentos parecía tener toda la situación controlada, siendo confirmado por el silencio que todos tenían solo para escucharlo.

 **-Con respecto a tu declaración de guerra contra toda la clase A-** , decía el peliverde mirando fijamente a Shinso mientras que el resto pensaba que se pondría agresivo. **-La acepto-** , dijo con sencillez y una pequeña sonrisa calmando el ambiente abruptamente y causando que varios incluido Shinso parpadearan varias veces dado que no esperaban esa reacción.

 **-Tú y quien sea pueden venir contra mí en el festival, te demostraré que la clase 1-A no es como piensas-** , declaraba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa de lado viendo al pelimorado mientras que varios se sentían algo intimidados por ese desafío que daba mostrándose tan confiado y a la vez sereno como si no fuera nada. **-Ahora si nos disculpan-** , prosiguió él cerrando los ojos con calma para usar Fear Alpha sobre el tumulto, provocando que un inmenso miedo poseyera a todos solo para hacerle camino al peliverde. **-Nos vamos-** , dijo el peliverde para luego encabezar a sus compañeros en la salida de su aula, estando Uraraka, Toga, Momo y Lida a su lado mientras que Bakugou le seguía con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

 **(Asombroso)** , fue el pensamiento colectivo de varios al ver al peliverde y sorprendentemente entre ellos estaba Shinso que lo pensó por reflejo. Sin duda ese reto era enserio y por alguna razón la sensación que causaba el peliverde era la de un líder, alguien al que seguir y el tan solo gesto de su postura lo hacía ver como una figura de poder.

* * *

 _ ***En Casa de Izuku***_

Ahora nos encontramos en la casa del peliverde que compartía con Toga, una vez finalizaron las clases por ese día. En estos momentos la rubia llevaba un short deportivo azul y una camisa blanca de tirantes mientras estaba acostada en el sofá de la sala viendo televisión. Cabe mencionar que la dotada figura de la chica a causa de estas prendas se hacía más evidente y provocativa al enseñar más piel pero era lo normal cuando estaba en casa con Izuku.

Luego llega Izuku a la sala vistiendo unas botas deportivas negras, un pantalón de mezclilla de color azul, una camisa de color gris pegada a su musculados torso y una camisa a cuadros de tonalidades oscuras abierta por el medio que estaba arremangada hasta los antebrazos.

 **-Toga, voy a salir, puede que vuelva algo tarde-** , le decía Izuku a la rubia con calma mientras que se acomodaba la camisa en lo que se dirigía al sofá para ver a su amiga quien como siempre utilizaba ropas ligeras haciéndole ver muy sexy, era una suerte que había formado una fuerte resistencia para controlar sus deseos carnales pero eso no quitaba que en ocasiones disfrutara de la vista.

Toga se mostró extrañada ante la salida del peliverde por lo que se giró para asomarse por encima del sofá para ver a Izuku bien arreglado y por qué no decirlo, atractivo hasta el punto en que cualquier chica se fijaría en él. **-¿Adónde vas Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó ella intrigada por el lugar a donde iría Izuku a esas horas ya que eran las 8 de la noche.

 **-Quedé para salir con Nejire en el parque de diversiones, puede que llegue algo tarde-** , respondió Izuku mirándola de reojo en lo que tomaba su teléfono y sus llaves de la casa de la mesa del comedor.

 **-Guhhh-** , dijo Toga mientras inflaba sus mejillas haciendo un mohín con molestia interna al escuchar que saldría con Nejire. **-No quiero que vayas, Izuku-kun-** , declaró ella cruzándose de brazos por debajo de sus pechos mientras que esa extraña presión en su pecho le decía que no dejara al peliverde irse con esa hermosa Senpai en su cita.

Izuku se extrañó ante lo dicho por su amiga y tan solo alzó una ceja en lo que se giraba a verla. **-¿Y la razón es…?-** , preguntó él mientras dejaba un silencio para que la chica respondiera.

 **-Pues porque es tarde y mañana tenemos clases-** , respondió Toga con el ceño fruncido diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, pero de inmediato supo que sonaba sospechoso dado que Izuku sabía que ella no era exactamente la chica responsable y puntual que se acuesta temprano para ir a la escuela.

 **-Lo siento, pero se lo prometí y seguro que ella ya me está esperando, si quieres te traigo algo de allá-** , contestó Izuku con calma en lo que se acercaba al sofá para hablarle, pero Toga por su parte se mostró molesta ante la respuesta y tan solo se giró para ver la televisión mientras que seguía cruzada de brazos.

 **-H-Has lo que quieras, no me importa-** , dijo Toga en un pequeña berrinche de niña pequeña mostrando enojo sin querer voltearse a ver al peliverde. Estaba muy molesta con él, en realidad no, estaba molesta con Nejire, eso tampoco, en realidad no estaba molesta con ninguno de los dos y solo le enojaba por alguna razón la idea de que ellos dos salieran juntos en una cita.

Izuku pudo notar que parecía disgustada con la idea de que él saliera con su Senpai y con una pequeña sonrisa se inclinó hasta terminar cerca del oído de ella. **-Si estas celosa solo tienes que decirlo y después salimos tu y yo-** , comentó él con un pequeño tono grave para fastidiar un poco a su amiga.

Pero esto provoco que la rubia abriera mucho los ojos en lo que su rostro se volvía de varias tonalidades de rojo. **-¡B-Baka, no es nada de eso!-** , exclamaba muy avergonzada y nerviosa en lo que se giraba para tratar de golpear al peliverde pero este con una ligera risa se alejó del sofá.

 **-Es broma es broma, jeje-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa divertida mientras que hacía unos ademanes con sus manos para tranquilizar a Toga que luego de unos segundos se calmó. **-De cualquier manera te traeré algo y mañana saldremos después de clases, ¿está bien?-** , le ofreció el peliverde con una sonrisa amable y tranquila que denotaba un aura de calidez que hizo algo asombroso.

 **-Okey, si insistes-** , aceptó Toga con una sonrisa inocente y alegre mirando a su mejor amigo para luego girarse a volver a ver la televisión como si toda su furia se esfumara de un momento a otro. En un momento estaba enojada pero con solo esas palabras su estado de ánimo cambió como si fueran mágicas.

 **-Está bien, me voy-** , se despidió Izuku con un ademan de una mano para luego caminar hasta la salida y después salir de su hogar, dejando a la rubia sola en el sofá con una sonrisa inocente sin ver la televisión en realidad.

La chica al estar sola mostró una gentil y feliz sonrisa en lo que recogía sus piernas para abrazarlas mientras sentía sus latidos del corazón a un ritmo acelerado y rítmico como si tocara una canción. **(Voy a salir con Izuku-kun… solo nosotros dos)** , ante este pensamiento sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos mostraron un brillo de emoción a la vez que su sonrisa se hacía más hermosa esperando el día de mañana.

* * *

 _ ***En el Parque de Diversiones***_

En estos momentos no encontramos con una hermosa chica de cabello azul claro que estaba frente a le entrada de un grande y hermoso parque de diversiones que era nuevo en la ciudad. Ella no era otra que Nejire, la cual llevaba unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas, un hermoso vestido de color celeste con dibujos de nubes que le llegaba hasta un poco por encima de las rodillas además de que estaba atado en la cintura con un cinturón del mismo color que hacía notar sus hermosas curvas y encima llevaba una chaqueta café abierta dejando ver su vestido.

La hermosa chica de cabello azul estaba viendo con ansias y emoción el parque de diversiones al frente suyo al igual que una niña pequeña. Había carruseles, montañas rusas, norias, carritos chocones y muchos puestos de comida que te dejarían hasta reventas de calorías y comida chatarra además de la gran cantidad de familia y parejas que entraban al lugar para divertirse.

Luego de unos minutos se acerca corriendo Izuku hasta llegar donde Nejire para tomar un poco de aire y acomodarse un poco por la carrera que dio. **-Lamento la tardanza Nejire, es que tuve que atrapar a un ladrón de camino-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se enderezaba para ver a su Senpai. Maldecía el no poder volar libremente en ese lugar lleno de gente y aún más maldecía el haberse topado con una pandilla de asaltantes que tuvo que capturar con Immobilize para llevarlos con la policía anónimamente.

 **-No te preocupes Izuku-kun, después de todo yo también acabo de llegar-** , respondía una sonriente Nejire con alegría restándole importancia y contentándose al ver que él no la había olvidado y si asistió como acordaron. Luego de eso ambos se vieron con más atención fijándose en la apariencia del otro mientras que las hermosas luces del parque les daban una buena iluminación además de la luz de la luna.

Izuku se quedó un poco boquiabierto mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza al ver lo hermosa que se veía ella en ropas casuales. Parecía ser una modelo a simple vista y su figura al igual que su rostro respaldaban eso. **-E-Estas muy linda-** , dijo Izuku tartamudeando solo un poco con leves nervios al ver la hermosa apariencia de su cita.

 **-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás-** , respondió Nejire con una alegre sonrisa y un tono divertido mientras que sus mejillas se mostraban sonrojadas. Puede que no lo mostrara a simple vista pero internamente estaba enfocada en la apariencia del peliverde que por sus ropas denotaba su trabajado físico y su altura lo hace ver de alguien de 18 o 19, básicamente podría ser un atrapamoscas de chicas si quisiera.

 **-Una pregunta Izuku-kun-** , dijo Nejire mirando al peliverde captando la atención de este. **-¿Qué se hace en una cita? y ¿Qué se dice?-** , preguntó la peliazul haciendo gala de sus usuales preguntas dado que por increíble que suene, nunca ha estado en una cita antes y no sabía qué hacer.

Izuku solo se llevó una mano al mentón para tonarse pensativo. **-Pues… simplemente las dos personas se divierten y se conocen mejor solo para pasar un buen rato entre ellos-** , respondió Izuku con calma para luego darle una suave sonrisa a la peliazul, la cual ensanchó su sonrisa con emoción.

 **-¡Entonces ven!, ¡vamos a la montaña rusa!-** , exclamó una emocionada y enérgica Nejire mientras tomaba de la mano a Izuku para comenzar a correr con él para entrar al gran parque de diversiones, cosa a la cual él no se resistió pues le gustaba verla así.

 **-Recuerda que tendremos que ir a Paradise por la malteada que te prometí-** , le recordaba el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se dejaba llevar por Nejire, después de todo la promesa original era la malteada y quería cumplirla antes de que el local cerrara, aunque no sabía si siquiera cerraba ya que todas las veces que fue estaba abierto.

 **-¡Aún tenemos mucho tiempo pasa eso!, ¡ahora quiero divertirme!-** , exclamó Nejire con una gran sonrisa mientras corría llevando a Izuku hacia la montaña rusa. Recordaba que la promesa era la malteada pero lo mejor sería alargar la cita lo más posible antes de eso, después de todo quería divertirse con el peliverde.

 **-Supongo que es lo mejor antes de que comience el ajetreo del festival deportivo-** , se dijo a si mismo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa divertida pensando en que los siguientes días tendría que estar entrenando y preparándose para el festival deportivo dentro de 2 semanas.

Muchos minutos más tarde y la joven "pareja" había llegado al comienzo de la increíblemente extensa cola para la noria. **-La cola es muy larga, tardaremos mucho tiempo-** , dijo Nejire con una expresión tranquila mientras que por dentro estaba algo decepcionada por el tiempo que consumiría la espera.

Izuku nota esto y con una pequeña sonrisa le pone una mano en un hombro para que después ella se voltee a verlo. **-De esa manera podemos conversar hasta llegar al frente, me parece genial-** , dio su opinión el peliverde con sinceridad ya que hablar con la peliazul era algo que le agradaba mucho, más que nada por las conversaciones que podían surgir.

Nejire se mostró radiante y feliz ante las palabras de ánimo de Izuku y sus mejillas nuevamente se habían sonrojado ante esa extraña sensación en su pecho que provocaba el peliverde en ella. Izuku se alegró al verla feliz pero se fijó en una sombra rápida con alas que pasó por el cielo nocturno que pudo identificar al instante.

Izuku se mostró algo serio al ver como esa sombra se dirigía a la azotea de un edificio cercano y se volteó a ver a Nejire con una sonrisa serena. **-Discúlpame un momento Nejire, debo ir a saludar a un amigo-** , le dijo él a Nejire quien solo asintió sin problemas ante eso.

Luego de eso Izuku se retiró rápidamente de allí para escabullirse en algún lugar donde pudiera emprender vuelo para camuflarse en el negro cielo y después dirigirse a la azotea donde se ubicaba esa sombra misteriosa.

* * *

 _ ***En una Azotea cercana***_

Luego de unos minutos podemos ver como Izuku llega a la azotea con calma y las manos en los bolsillos en lo que desciende con Flight. Se encontraba muy tranquilo y se acercaba al borde de la azotea donde era visible la imagen de un hombre joven mirando a la hermosa luna que debajo tenía al parque de diversiones.

El hombre es delgado de estatura promedio de cabello rubio cenizo algo alborotado, parecido al de All Might en su forma normal pero más corto. Tiene unos ojos pequeños los cuales también parecen adormecidos, también tiene unas marcas de color negro en el lagrimal de sus ojos similares a las aves rapaces. Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje de aviador y en otra prenda interna de color negro con líneas de color amarillo. También tiene unos lentes de color plateados, los cuales también tienen un diseño aerodinámico, además de unos audífonos de aviador lo cual complementa su vestimenta con diseño de aviador. Pero sin duda lo más resaltantes de él son sus grandes alas de color rojo carmesí que estaban recogidas.

 **-Vaya vaya, no esperaba encontrarte en una cita, Izuku-** , dijo el rubio con una pequeña jovial y amigable mientras que se volteaba a ver a Izuku que caminaba tranquilamente hasta estar a unos metros detrás de él.

 **-Para todo hay una primera vez, Hawks-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila hacia el héroe profesional que no era nada más ni nada menos que él héroe número 3, el héroe alado Hawks. **-De cualquier manera si recibiste mi mensaje, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku con algo de curiosidad ante el mensaje que le mandó el día anterior.

 **-Claro, en realidad es útil que me des la información de la escuela considerando mi afición por la información-** , respondió el héroe profesional con una sonrisa divertida mientras tenía sus manos en sus bolsillos. Era útil tener una fuente de información de primera proveniente de Yuuei, tenía más validez que lo dicho por la prensa.

 **-Es un intercambio nada más, acuérdate que debes investigar por mí el asunto de ese Nomu-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras recordaba el favor que le pidió al héroe alado que por distintas situaciones se habían vuelto buenos amigos, más que nada porque hubo varias veces donde se encontraron de casualidad con villanos de por medio y ambos trabajaron juntos para detenerlos.

 **-El monstruo que tiene dos Quirks y que según tu esta hecho de más de una persona-** , comentó el rubio con cierto tono irónico y bromista mientras que recordaba los detalles que le dio el muchacho el día anterior con respecto al monstruo que había sido hecho un gran escándalo en USJ y que él venció.

 **-No me tomes por loco, estoy seguro de que es así, lo presiento, por esa razón es que no piensa por sí mismo al ser sometido a tantos experimentos y cirugías-** , teorizaba Izuku con una expresión seria mientras recordaba haber visto por los recuerdos de All For One varios experimentos de ese tipo para hacer a seres con más de un Quirk. **-De cualquier manera no tienes opción, tu investigación de la liga de villanos al final te llevara al lugar donde se hizo a esa cosa-** , agregó el peliverde relajándose para ver de manera divertida al rubio que era un especialista en reunir información por sus contactos.

 **-Y entonces te digo todo lo que obtenga, ya lo sé-** , contestó Hawks con una sonrisa amigable mientras se encogía de hombros. **-De verdad que eres un chico muy extraño para estarte metiendo en estas cosas a tu edad y más cuando estas teniendo una cita con tu linda novia-** , comentó el héroe número tres con cierto tono bromista y amigable refiriéndose a Nejire, cosa que molestó un poco a Izuku pero lo dejó pasar sabiendo que así es Hawks.

 **-Ni me lo menciones, me metería en problemas si alguien que no fuera tan despreocupado como tú se entera-** , respondió Izuku con una sonrisa igual a la del rubio denotando la ironía de la situación al ser él el héroe profesional que utiliza a un estudiante para obtener información fresca.

El rubio solo se encogió de hombros con calma. **-Lo tomaré como un cumplido, y por cierto-** , decía Hawks al momento de abrir sus rojas y hermosas alas mientras se preparaba para emprender vuelo captando la atención del peliverde. **-Buena suerte en el festival deportivo, voy a estar viendo tu actuación-** , agregó el héroe profesional dándole un pulgar en alto a Izuku para luego volar a gran velocidad por la noche escura dejando allí a Izuku.

 **-Je, espéralo con ganas, señor héroe número 3-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa calmada para comenzar a volar de vuelta hacia donde estaba Nejire para proseguir con su cita. De cualquiera no está de más decir que la cita transcurrió perfectamente donde ambos se divirtieron mucho en compañía del otro hasta que al final pasaron por el local Paradise por la prometida malteada

En verdad puede que fuera un muchacho extraño para andar metiéndose en líos que no le incumben a su edad, pero había cosas que solo él puede hacer y debe poner las cosas en marcha, después de todo nadie en el mundo podía saber las cosas que hizo y planeó All For One y era deber de él como futuro símbolo de la paz el encargarse de todo lo mejor posible.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue todo el capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado ya que a mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. Yo nos introducimos al arco del festival deportivo y la siguiente actualización se viene el esperado evento donde Izuku hará gala de varios Quirks. Todas las chicas pudieron tener unos momentos con Izuku y pude mostrar su actitud frente al festival y como presidente de la clase.

Apuesto a que pocos se esperaron que fuera a introducir a Hawks en este punto de la historia, de cualquier manera me parece acertado considerando que Izuku heredo de alguna manera de All For One el tener aliados por todas partes a la vez de mostrarse como un líder calmado y en control. De igual manera debo decir que la presencia de nuestro emplumado héroe va a ser esencial cuando aparezca el Nomu de alta gama contra Izuku.

Sin más que comentar espero que les hayan gustado las escenas con Toga y con Nejire, aunque creo que acabo de comentar… Intentemos de nuevo.

Sin nada más que comentar me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	13. El Comienzo del Festival

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Me alegro de que el anterior capitulo haya sido de su agrado y debo decir que me retrasé un poco ya que estoy comenzando la universidad, pero no se preocupen que daré todo mi esfuerzo para traerles más capítulos. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **JAEGER G-14** : Gracias por comentar y tengo esperado hacer del festival emocionante, y la verdad es que quiero juntar aún más a Izuku con All Might pero eso será cuando termine el festival.

 **LOL** : en realidad estoy en un curso de programación, pero no fue por eso el nombre XD.

 **BrandonX0** : suena MUY tentador el matar a Mineta, pero nah, no puedo ponerme a agregar tragedia gratuita en la historia. Igual y hago alguna referencia más adelante en forma de broma pero no puedo matarlo… además que él me permite el escribir como Izuku lo golpea, y la verdad es que eso me relaja.

 **shadowsouls1 : **me alegra un poco el haberte dejado con la miel en los labios XD. De cualquier forma gracias por tu comentario y espero que te guste el capítulo.

 **bladetri** : Y nuevamente gracias.

 **Fernando Enrigue369 : **Gracias por comentar y aquí tienes el capitulo.

 **Rex559 :** Entiendo lo que dices amigo, pero considera que en BNHA un personaje es fuerte por el control que tiene sobre su Quirk, y All For One es temido por la cantidad de Quirks que tiene y su control sobre ellos. En realidad es "normal" que Izuku teniendo esa gran cantidad de Quirks sea tan fuerte además de tener el One For All. Pero eso no significa que no tendrá dificultades ya que planeo ponérselas, además de que trato de ponerle más repercusiones a él para tratar de nivelarlo un poco, pero en realidad hacer que no fuera poderoso con su poder es mucho pedir ya que es difícil. Gracias por comentar.

 **Guest :** No me molesta en lo absoluto, más bien me alegra el recibir ese tipo de comentarios dado que tiene un buen punto al que voy a hacer caso. Como dices es repetitivo y en este punto de la historia ya está claro por la personalidad de los personajes cuáles son sus gestos faciales. Entonces muchas gracias amigo y a partir de ahora haré denotar un cambio en esas dichosas sonrisas cuando sea realmente necesario.

 **Ghost Strench 04** : sabía que lo de Hawks sería una sorpresa, solo dos personas por PM dijeron que lo supusieron pero no les creo demasiado.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 12: El Comienzo del Festival**_

Las dos semanas para el festival deportivo mantuvieron ocupados a todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A, sin duda el destacar en el festival les abriría varias puertas para tener un brillante futuro como héroes y por eso todos se preparaban para el evento. Varios iban a Gimnasios y hacían rutinas físicas para aumentar su rendimiento mientras que otros aumentaban la capacidad de sus Quirks para un mejor manejo.

Kirishima ejercitaba su endurecimiento lanzándose de sitios altos y golpeando rocas grandes.

Tsuyu entrenaba en el agua su precisión y movilidad para mejor desplazamiento.

Lida corría a gran velocidad por las calles para mejorar su rapidez y la potencia de sus motores.

Uraraka practicaba haciendo flotar varios objetos pesados para mejorar su aguante a los mareos.

Mina practicaba el alcance de sus disparos de ácido y su movilidad con este.

Bakugou explotaba objetos resistentes de gran tamaño y practicaba movimientos impresionantes que tenía preparados para una pelea contra Izuku.

Momo leía varios libros para aumentar su almacén de objetos que poder crear mientras creaba objetos pequeños a gran velocidad para practicar.

Toga por su parte practicaba su único estilo de pelea para aumentar su agilidad y velocidad y sobre todo creaba movimientos nuevos que utilizar en momentos de apuros.

Izuku por su parte practicaba en la playa que limpió, practicaba el manejo sobre sus Quirks más utilizados y trataba de aumentar su control de otros Quirks que le mostraban cierta dificultad para usar. Pensaba en distintas combinaciones de ellos y al final en algún que otro momento por excederse sufría una que otra repercusión, pero eso no lo detenía para seguir practicando.

En un momento las dos semanas ya habían transcurridos y el día esperado llegó. Sería el día en que todos darían lo mejor de sí para alcanzar la cima y hacerse notar ante el mundo.

* * *

 _ ***En la entrada de Yuuei***_

Ahora nos encontramos en la entrada de la academia de héroes donde había una gran cantidad de personas que hacían cola para entrar a los establecimientos donde había varios stands de comida y demás cosas mientras que había fuegos artificiales explotando llamativamente en el cielo.

 **-El chequeo de seguridad de la entrada se está tardando demasiado…-** , dijo la reportera de los micrófonos con algo de fastidio ante la cantidad de gente por delante de ellos y el tiempo que tardaba en avanzar la fila.

 **-Es porque están siendo extremadamente rigurosos después del ataque a USJ, mucha gente espera grandes cosas en el evento de este año-** , respondió camarógrafo su camarógrafo de confianza con una pequeña sonrisa que de inmediato emocionó a la reportera.

 **-¡Asombroso!, ¡controversia es igual a audiencia!, ¡este año todos los ojos están puestos sobre la clase 1-A!-** , exclamó reportera apretando uno de sus micrófonos al frente de su cara. **-Normalmente la atención siempre esta puesta en los de último año que tiene el valor para participar en su última oportunidad de resaltar, ¡pero este año los recién llegados tienen toda la atención!-** , decía eufórica mientras que se giraba a ver los fuegos artificiales que provenían de las instalaciones.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala de Espera***_

Ahora nos movemos con los alumnos de la clase 1-A que en estos momentos estaban en la sala de descanso en la cual esperarían hasta el comienzo del festival. Toga, Mina, Ojiro, Tokoyami, Momo y Sero estaban sentados en una mesa hablando mientras que Bakugou, Kirishima, Toru, Sato y Kaminari se encontraban en otra siendo el rubio cenizo el único que no hablaba, otros como Uraraka, Tsuyu y Kyouka hablaban entre si jovialmente para pasar el tiempo.

Luego Izuku abre la puerta para entrar a la sala vistiendo al igual que todos el uniforme deportivo, resaltando de buena manera su ejercitado cuerpo. **-Espero que estén todos listos, estamos programados para comenzar pronto-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a todos sus compañeros que se giraron a verle para asentir.

 **-Maldición, en serio quería vestir mi disfraz-** , comentó Mina con algo de molestia y frustración.

 **-No se permiten para equilibrar el campo de juego para todos-** , dijo Ojiro con calma y cruzándose de brazos.

 **-Eso no me molesta a mí, no es que pueda utilizar mi Quirk de alguna manera para ponerme en ventaja-** , dijo Toga poniéndose las manos por detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa relajada.

 **-Es cierto Toga-chan, tu Quirk solo te permite cambiar tu apariencia, por lo cual no te favorece en combate ni mejora tus habilidades físicas-** , explicó Momo con una expresión tranquila dejando de leer su libro para mirar a la rubia que solo se encogió de hombros despreocupada.

 **-Eso no me preocupa, estoy preparada para todo lo que venga-** , respondió Toga con una gran sonrisa que se le contagió a la pelinegra y a la pelirosa que asintieron sabiendo que su amiga estaría bien.

En eso Todoroki se paró de su asiento en dirección a Izuku. **-Midoriya-** , la fría y calmada voz del joven captó la atención del presidente peliverde y la del resto de la clase que enfocaron su atención en ellos dos.

 **-¿Qué es lo que sucede, Todoroki-kun?-** , preguntó Izuku con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico de cabello bicolor que se había plantado al frente suyo con una mirada seria.

 **-Objetivamente hablando, estás por encima de mi tanto en fuerza práctica como en capacidad de análisis-** , dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad provocando que Izuku se rascara la nuca con algo de vergüenza.

 **-La verdad es que no me gusta mucho que digan esas cosas-** , decía el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa apenada para después volver a la normalidad. **-Digamos que solo soy un poco destacable-** , dijo con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros un poco ya que no le gustaba mucho que la gente le halagara.

 **-No seas modesto, te las arreglaste para estar muy unido a All Might, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Todoroki con una mirada penetrante que no tuvo ningún efecto en Izuku que solo se mantuvo sereno, hasta podrías decir que sus ojos mostraban cierto aburrimiento o desinterés.

 **-Pues diría que nos llevamos bien, pero es solo eso-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mintiendo para que el chico dejará esa idea, no podía permitir que se supiera su relación con All Might y las sospechas de Todoroki en cierta medida eran un peligro.

Todoroki afiló su mirada para ver si el peliverde mentía, pero como vio que no podía analizar nada entonces solo suspiró. **-No siento la necesidad de entrometerme en eso, pero…-** , decía Todoroki al momento de abrir sus ojos mostrando una mirada gélida. **-Te voy a derrotar-** , declaró Todoroki con completa seguridad causando que todos los que escuchaban se sorprendieran, particularmente Bakugou chasqueó con la lengua enojado.

 **-¡Oho!, ¿Qué es esto?, ¡es otra declaración de guerra al más fuerte de la clase!-** , decía Kaminari con una sonrisa y sintiendo como la tensión subía al ver al destacable Todoroki declararle la guerra al presidente de la clase.

 **-No estoy aquí para jugar bonito y hacer amigos o lo que sea, solo quería decir eso-** , dijo Todoroki calmando su expresión para volver a mostrarse tranquilo viendo al peliverde que hasta el momento ni se inmutaba ante la tensión que había surgido en el ambiente.

 **-No sé qué buscas diciéndome todo esto, Todoroki-kun-** , decía Izuku con calma y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos del uniforme. **-Yo pienso que tú también eres fuerte y que tus habilidades te ponen por encima del promedio si hablamos objetivamente-** , dijo el peliverde bajo la mirada de Todoroki al momento de elevar su vista hacia el techo con una pequeña sonrisa recordando las palabras de Shinso. **-Pero debo decir que chicos de otros cursos apuntan a lo más alto con todo su esfuerzo, así que yo no puedo permitir quedarme atrás de ellos-** , agregó el peliverde bajando la mirada para plantarle una mirada desafiante al chico de cabello bicolor que ensanchó levemente ante los ojos.

El ambiente era pesado y todos veían expectantes al presidente que articulaba palabras de gran influencia que hasta el momento aumentaban la tensión pero con un aire inspirador.

Izuku se erguido en toda su altura para ver a Todoroki con una sonrisa de lado llena de una tranquilidad que podía resultar perturbadora. **-Por eso iré a por la victoria con todas mis fuerzas, y te aconsejo a ti hacer lo mismo si no quieres abrumarte-** , dijo Izuku provocando que Bakugou sonriera de lado y que los demás presentes se sintieran animados y de alguna manera inspirados ante esas palabras.

Todoroki por su parte relajó su mirada volviendo a su calma para asentir con la cabeza aceptando las palabras del peliverde, quien seguramente sería el rival más fuerte en el festival, pero eso aun así no evitaría que le demostrara a su padre que no necesitaba usar su izquierda.

* * *

 _ ***En el estadio***_

Nos ubicamos en el gran estadio en cual se llevaría a cabo el festival deportivo, las gradas estaban hasta reventar de personas y en los palcos habían profesores y demás espectadores que observaban la arena.

 _ **[¡El festival deportivo de Yuuei donde los aprendices del mundo de los héroes apuntan a las gargantas de los demás y también a la cima!, ¡comienza nuestra competencia anual!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic a través de los altavoces desde su cabina donde estaba acompañado también de un vendado Aizawa.

Las ovaciones y los gritos de euforia no se hicieron esperar por parte del público quienes esperaban ansiosos la llegada de los alumnos de primer año para comenzar con el festival que seguramente traería un grandioso espectáculo.

 _ **[¡No hace falta que adivine!, ¡todos ustedes están aquí para verlos a ellos!, ¡a los recién llegados que hicieron el milagro de enfrentar con nervios de acero el ataque masivo de los villanos!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con alegría aumentando las ovaciones del público que fijaron su vista en un túnel que daba entrada hacia el interior del estadio. _**[Del curso de héroes llega… ¡La clase 1-A!]**_ , declaró el rubio con gran emoción en su tono dándoles la bienvenida a los alumno de la clase 1-A encabezados por Izuku que salieron del túnel haciéndose ver ante todo el alocado público.

Izuku se mantenía con las manos en los bolsillos y una expresión desinteresada mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se asombraban por la emoción del público y sobre todo su gran cantidad que apenas y cabían en las gradas.

 **-¡Whooaa, hay mucha gente!-** , comentó Toga con asombro y una mano sobre sus ojos mientras paseaba su mirada por toda la audiencia que les vitoreaban y aplaudían.

 **-¿Puedes dar todo tu esfuerzo con todas esas miradas contemplándote?-** , preguntó Lida con seriedad captando la atención de la rubia. **-Este también es otro vínculo del gran sistema de entrenamiento de héroes de Yuuei-** , dijo Lida con una pequeña sonrisa observando los palcos y las gradas esperando que su hermano estuviera viéndole en esos momentos.

 **-¡Wow, realmente nos están alabando mucho!, ¡estoy comenzando a ponerme nervioso!-** , exclamaba Kirishima con una sonrisa mientras que miraba en varias direcciones algo agitado para después fijar su mirada en Katsuki a su lado. **-¿Y tú, Bakugou?-** , le preguntó el pelirrojo al rubio que se mantenía con una expresión enojada y las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-No hay forma en que me ponga nervioso por esta tontería, solo tienes pánico escénico, idiota-** , respondió Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado observando de reojo al pelirrojo.

 _ **[Ahora viene la clase 1-B también destacada, seguidos de la clase C, D, y E del curso de educación general]**_ , decía Present Mic con más calma que antes dándole pasó a la clase B encabezada por el chico peligris mientras que por otros túneles salían las clases del curso de educación general, del cual el único destacable era Shinso que salía con una mirada aburrida y desganada. _**[Y están también las clases F, G y H del curso de apoyo seguidos del curso de administración las clases I, J y K]**_ , continuó el rubio mientras que lo mismo sucedían con estas clases que salían de distintos túneles para mostrarse en la arena sin recibir la misma cantidad de aplausos que con la clase 1-A.

 **-Hombre, nos tratan como si fuéramos relleno o algo así-** , comentó un chico castaño del curso de educación general con algo de enojo.

 **-Que fastidio, maldito autor del fic-** , dijo una chica del mismo curso mirando al cielo para sacarle el dedo medio al cielo.

Luego de unos minutos ya todas las clases estaban ubicadas en el área central de la arena frente a una tarima. Luego una figura femenina de caminar sensual subía por las escaleras llamando mucho la atención de todos los presentes. **-¡Bien bien, jueguen limpio todos ustedes!-** , dijo la sensual voz de la heroína Midnight con voz de autoritaria dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

 **-Hey mira, es la heroína +18, Midnight-** , comentó un hombre del público con una pequeña sonrisa hablándole a su amigo.

 **-Ella es el arbitró principal de los de primer año-** , respondió su acompañante de brazos cruzados y con calma.

 **-¿Dónde está el director?-** , preguntó el hombre con intriga.

 **-Supervisando la zona de tercer año como siempre-** , respondió nuevamente su acompañante recibiendo un asentimiento del hombre.

 **-Espera, ¿dijeron "+18"?-** , preguntó Tokoyami con intriga captando la atención hacia él. **-¿Esta realmente bien que alguien así este en una preparatoria?-** , preguntó el chico con un punto muy válido, después de todo es una apuesta arriesgada el poner a una maestra sexy en una preparatoria con adolescentes con hormonas descontroladas, solo digo… que no es justo.

 **-¡Silencio!, ¡Mi permanencia aquí está perfectamente bien!-** , exclamó Midnight con algo de enojo ante la pregunta del chico pájaro para después volver a la normalidad. **-¡Ahora jugadores representantes!-** , dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa para señalar a nuestro peliverde. **-¡Izuku Midoriya presidente de la clase 1-A!-** , exclamó ella causando que todos se voltearan hacia Izuku mientras que este sin inmutarse solo comenzó a caminar hacia la tarima.

 **-Es lo normal al ser el primero en los exámenes físico y teórico-** , comentó Momo con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados captando la atención de algunos a su alrededor que le dieron la razón.

 **-¡Oh miren!, ¡es el chico de varios Quirks!-** , exclamó un hombre del publicó con emoción señalando al peliverde.

 **-¡El que derrotó al villano de lodo y venció a los cuatro 0 puntos!-** , exclamó otro con aún más emoción que se le contagió a varios a su alrededor.

 **-¡Para ser de primer año es muy guapo!-** , dijo esta vez una chica de público siendo apoyada por varias féminas a su alrededor que tenían sonrojos en sus mejillas al ver al alto y fornido peliverde llegar al lado de Midnight.

Izuku por su parte llegó frente al micrófono para suspirar y formar una pequeña sonrisa. **-Atención a todos, me complace ser el que de las palabras que den comienzo al evento-** , decía Izuku con calma aun con las manos en los bolsillos y algo encorvado hacia el micrófono. **-Solo quiero decirles a todos los participantes que den todo su esfuerzo para obtener la victoria, solo asegúrense de no arrepentirse después por no haber hecho lo posible-** , decía el peliverde desconcertando a algunos mientras que otros se animaban ante sus palabras.

 **-¿Por qué está animando a su competencia?, ¿no es contraproducente?-** , preguntaba Sero con confusión y algo incrédulo viendo al presidente de la clase.

 **-PERO, déjenme decirles que así como ustedes se esforzaran, yo también lo haré-** , prosiguió Izuku teniendo una mirada más desafiante y una sonrisa más curvada hacia un lado causando que el ambiente se ponga tenso de repente. **-Así que quiero dejar algo bien en claro, a partir de ahora ustedes y yo somos enemigos, por lo tanto no va a haber piedad por ninguno de los dos-** , decía el peliverde sacándose las manos de sus bolsillos para ponerlas de tras de su espalda en una posición elegante y tranquila.

El peliverde miró de reojo a uno de los palcos para observar que All Might, su maestro y mentor le estaba observando con una pequeña sonrisa. Con esto se volteó para ver de nuevo a los estudiantes. **-A lo que quiero llegar es simple…-** , decía Izuku mientras que ensanchaba un poco su sonrisa y sus orbes verdes mostraban determinación a la vez que control. **-Vengan todos a por mí si se atreven-** , concluyó Izuku dejando a todo el estadio en un silencio en el cual todos procesaban esas palabras y las respuestas tardaron un poco en venir.

Unos pocos estudiantes mostraban cierto descontento al haber sido retados, mayormente del curso de educación general mientras que Shinso tenía una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Izuku que ahora bajaba de la tarima. Varios del público animaban al peliverde por tal acto de valentía y coraje. Chicas del público formaron grupos para animar a Izuku como si fueran clubs de fans, aunque claro que también se formaron otros en favor de otros chicos, como Bakugou, Todoroki, Shinso y Kirishima.

 **-Je, por primera vez Deku dice algo que me agrada-** , dijo Bakugou con una pequeña sonrisa de lado observando como su rival bajaba de la tarima con tranquilidad y sin borrar su sonrisa. **(Se acorraló así mismo apropósito, Deku está disfrutando de todo esto)** , pensaba el rubio con un poco de enojo pero sobre todo emoción, ya que ahora veía al peliverde como un rival digno.

 **-Eso en realidad que puede meternos a nosotros también en problemas-** , comentó Lida con una pequeña sonrisa arreglándose los lentes ya que el odio que le tendrían algunos a Izuku, también podría dirigirse a ellos como sus amigos y compañeros.

 **-¿Qué podemos hacer con un presidente así?-** , preguntó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida y encogiéndose de hombros viendo como el peliverde se acercaba a ellos. En realidad que era único como para decir tales palabras con tal de animar a todos a derrotarle.

 **-Eso en realidad que fue muy varonil-** , dijo Kirishima con unas pequeñas lágrimas cómicas mientras que apretaba un puño inspirado por las varoniles y poderosas palabras del presidente de la clase.

 **-Este chico en verdad que tiene valor para retarnos así-** , comentó el chico peligris de pestañas extrañas con una sonrisa de lado. **-Lo mínimo que puedo hacer es oírle y enseñarle que yo también quiero ganar-** , declaró chocando sus puños con emoción por enfrentar quizás al peliverde.

 **-Muy bien, con eso podemos movernos directamente al primer evento-** , dijo Midnight volviendo a tomar la atención de todos los presentes mientras que detrás de ella aparecía una pantalla holográfica que mostraban distintas imágenes. **-¡En las preliminares un montón de buenas personas se ahogan en sus lágrimas cada año!-** , decía ella con una sonrisa animada mientras apuntaba a la pantalla para que todos la observaran. **-¡Y la primera ronda es…!-** , decía la pelinegra mientras que la pantalla mostraba una ruleta que comenzó a girar a gran velocidad. **-¡Está!-** , exclamó deteniendo la ruleta para que todos vean el resultado.

 **[Carrera de Obstáculos]**

 **-Es una carrera entre las 11 clases, la pista hace un anillo de 4 kilómetros alrededor del estadio-** , explicaba Midnight con una sonrisa mientras que en la pantalla aparecía el estadio y una línea de carrera alrededor. **-Siempre hablamos de la libertad en nuestro campus, fufufu-** , decía la pelinegra divertida y relamiéndose los labios tornando su mirada en una más siniestra. **-Entonces son libres para hacer cualquier cosa, cualquiera siempre y cuando permanezcan en la pista-** , agregó al momento de volver a la normalidad y las puertas de salida se abrían y todos los estudiantes se ubicaban frente a ella que tenía tres luces verdes.

 **-¡Empecemos!, en sus marcas…-** , comenzaba a dar la cuenta la heroína mientras que todos los alumnos se preparaban para comenzar a correr en lo que la primera luz se encendía y la mirada de todos se mostraban determinaba.

Aunque en concreto nos encontramos con Izuku que estaba mirando con seriedad la salida mientras que escuchaba muy bien los latidos de los corazones de los compañeros y amigos que le rodeaban, gracias a los sentidos aumentados de Beast. Era una pequeña orquesta de ritmos caóticos que a su vez poseían cierta gracia cuando se sincronizaban esperando la señal de salida.

 **(Sensei, estoy seguro de que está confiando en mí en estos momentos)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad con la mirada al frente mientras que a su mente llega lo dicho por su mentor: _"…El siguiente símbolo de la paz, ¡ese serás tú, Izuku Midoriya!, ¡y quiero que se lo grites al mundo!"._

 **-Listos…-** , dijo Midnight con una sonrisa de lado emocionada mientras que se encendía la segunda luz y los estudiantes estaban aún más tensos ante señal.

La orquesta de corazones tomó un ritmo rápido y agitado que a su vez cargaba con cierta tonalidad clásica que adquiría gusto en el peliverde que cerró los ojos y agachaba la cabeza. **(Y por eso pienso enorgullecerlo dando todo de mí, no fallaré y le demostraré al mundo qué estoy aquí para…)** , pensaba el peliverde formando una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras recuerda aquellas palabras que ha repetido en varias ocasiones, pero la más significativa fue en USJ cuando despidió ese pilar de luz: _"¡Salvarlos a todos!"._

 **-¡Comienceeeeen!-** , exclamó Midnight dando la señal de salida y la tercera luz se encendió con un potente pitido dejando que todos comenzaran la carrera por el pasillo tratando de adelantarse los unos a los otros en el estrecho pasillo.

 **-¡Esta puerta es demasiado estrecha!-** , comentó Uraraka forcejeando y tratando de hacerse paso entre el gran número de estudiantes que batallaban por salir del pasillo para llegar finalmente a la pista de obstáculos.

Varios se jalaban, empujaban, golpeaban, forcejeaban, tiraban y embestían a quien sea en cualquier dirección para tratar de adelantarse a los demás, sencillamente era salvaje y solo unos pocos tenía controlada la situación para llegar delante de todos.

 **-Incluso en la línea de salida ya tenemos nuestro primer obstáculo, eh-** , comentó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa sin moverse estando entre todo ese tumulto de alumnos que por alguna razón le rodeaban como si prefirieran amontonarse a tocarlo a él.

 **-Un filtro-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad para después despedir aire frío y congelar la salida del túnel y los exteriores para salir corriendo de él finalmente tomando la cabeza, dejando a varios de los alumnos con los pies congelados al suelo sin poder moverse y forcejeando para tratar de liberarse.

 _ **[Hey hola, estamos aquí emitiendo en vivo]**_ , saludaba Present Mic con una gran sonrisa desde su cabina para luego girarse a ver a su momificado amigo pelinegro. _**[¿Estás listo para comentar, señor momia?]**_ , preguntó el rubio con un tono bromista y alegre a su amigo comentarista.

 _ **[Seguro, ya que me trajiste aquí por la fuerza]**_ , respondió Aizawa con cansancio y desagrado resignándose a estar allí.

 _ **[¿A quién crees que deberíamos prestarle atención en este festival, señor momia?]**_ , le preguntó Mic al pelinegro con una sonrisa y sus dedos apuntando al pasillo por el cual varios estaban forcejeando para salir a causa del hielo de Todoroki.

 _ **[Solo cállate y observa]**_ , dijo Aizawa al ver los movimientos de unos cuantos de sus alumnos, y Mic así lo hizo y se giró a ver como algo sucedía allí.

Allí el sonido de unas explosiones retumbó, unos golpes rompiendo el hielo fueron sonoros con ecos, el sonido de un rayo láser captó la atención de varios, y un largo bastón chocando contra el suelo fue la cereza que adornó la creciente atención del público a la salida del túnel, donde varios estudiantes de la clase A estaban saliendo.

 **-¡Tendrás que esforzarte más, Todoroki-kun!-** , exclamó Momo con una sonrisa al momento de pasar por encima de los alumnos apoyándose en su bastón de metal que creó para salvarse de ser congelada.

 **-¡No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil!-** , exclamaba Kirishima mientras goleaba partes del hielo para liberarse y así seguir corriendo en persecución del chico.

 **-¡No te dejaré escapar dos caras!-** , exclamó Bakugou con enojo e impulsándose con sus explosiones para tomar velocidad y pisarle los talones a Todoroki que seguía corriendo sin detenerse.

 **-¡No te funcionará dos veces, Todoroki!-** , dijo Ojiro con una sonrisa y saltando en el aire con su cola antes de ser congelado, mientras que a su lado pasaba Tokoyami y Aoyama que también habían escapado.

 **-Ahora estoy acostumbrado a usar este Quirk-** , comentó Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa mirando en dirección a los alumnos de la clase 1-A mientras que utilizaba de carroza a varios compañeros que tenían la mirada perdida y lo llevaban por sobre el hielo.

Y así más y más alumnos se liberaban del hielo para correr siguiendo la pista. Claro que algunos con más dificultad que otros pero aun así se reincorporaban a la carrera con decisión de tomar el primer lugar.

 **-Bueno, sabía que muchos de mi clase lo pasarían, pero aun así no esperaba que fueran tantos-** , decía Todoroki para sí mismo con tranquilidad mientras miraba sobre su hombro a los estudiantes que le perseguían con tanto ímpetu, sobre todo Bakugou que se acercaba entre explosiones e insultos.

En ese oye el sonido de unos rebotes y se gira a ver como Mineta se acercaba rápidamente lanzando sus bolas al suelo para rebotar sobre ellas. **-¡No voy a caer en tus mierdas, Todoroki!-** , exclamó Mineta con una emoción que denotaba que se le habían subido los humos al pelimorado. Se estaba acercando y al estar encima de Todoroki tomó una esfera en su mano. **-¡Ahora te tragarás mi movimiento asesino de dioses legendarios híper mega destructivo universal…-** , el pelimorado no terminó de decir el ridículo nombre de su movimiento debido a que fue golpeado por un brazo robótico que lo lanzó lejos de allí.

 **-¡Pervertido de Uvas!-** , exclamó Toga con una preocupación fingida mientras que varios dejaban de correr para apreciar lo que estaba al frente.

 **[Objetivos múltiples detectados]** , dijo un Robot gigante analizando el número de estudiante que habían llegado siendo encabezados por Todoroki.

 **-¡Los villanos del examen de entrada!-** , exclamó Momo sorprendida ya que habían varios robots de cero puntos impidiéndoles el pasó y causando sombra sobre los alumnos que parecían simples insectos a su lado.

 _ **[¡Ya llegaron a la primera barrera que deberán superar!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción desde su cabina. _**[¡Bienvenidos al infierno robot!]**_ , declaró mientras la cámara denotaba el gran número de robots gigantes a los cuales se deberían enfrentar.

 **-Un momento, ¡es el villano robot que valía cero puntos en el examen de admisión!-** , exclamó Lida acomodándose los lentes algo incrédulo ante el gran número que había de ellos.

 **-Hay demasiado de ellos como para pasar-** , dijo esta vez Mina viendo lo difícil que lo tendrían para pasar sin ser aplastados por ellos.

 **-Entonces usan los robots para esta clase de pruebas en general, eh-** , dijo Todoroki mirando con seriedad a los robots que estaban justamente al frente de él.

 **-¿Dónde consiguieron el financiamiento para todas estas cosas?-** , preguntó Momo genuinamente intrigada ya que el costo de construcción de un solo robot de ese tamaño no era para nada barato.

Y entonces fue allí donde uno de los robots hizo su movimiento para atacar a Todoroki. **(Cielos, por lo menos se hubieran esforzado en poner algo más difícil en mi camino)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad mientras que sea agachaba con un aura de escarcha fría cubriéndole para después tocar el suelo con su mano derecha congelándolo. **-Ya que mi maldito viejo está mirando-** , dijo en voz alta levantando su brazo en dirección al gran robot para despedir un aura de escarcha de hielo que llegó hasta los robots para congelarlos por completo.

Una vez hecho eso, Todoroki solo comenzó a correr pasando de largo de los robots dejándolos allí congelados.

 **-¡El los detuvo y nos abrió un camino, ahora podemos pasar!-** , exclamó un chico con alegría señalando la zona entre las piernas de los robots.

 **-No lo hagan, los congelé en una posición muy inestable…-** , advirtió Todoroki con calma dirigiéndose a ellos para que evitaran ponerse en peligro mientras que piezas congeladas de los robots caían al suelo. **-Así que se van a caer en pedazos-** , agregó volviendo a mirar al frente mientras que los robots congelados caían dejando una nube de polvo y escarcha fría.

 _ **[¡Todoroki de la clase 1-A ha seguido adelante y ha bloqueado a los otros de un solo golpe!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con euforia y emoción provocando que el público ovacione de emoción por el chico de cabello bicolor.

 _ **[Sus acciones están bien planificadas y son meticulosamente hechas, como se esperaba de alguien que entró por recomendación]**_ , comentaba Aizawa con calma mirando al chico correr con una mirada seria.

 _ **[¡Esto en realidad que es una locura!, ¡nuestros Camarabots están como locos filmando todo!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic lleno de emoción viendo las pantallas en las cuales se mostraban a Toga esquivando hábilmente las pisadas de los robots para pasar y Mina utilizaba su ácido para desplazarse más rápido.

 _ **[Pero un momento, ¿no falta alguien importante?]**_ , preguntó el rubio teniendo el presentimiento de que se habían olvidado de alguien de gran importancia en lo que se giraba a ver a Aizawa que suspiró cansado.

 _ **[Ya decía yo que no te diste cuenta]**_ , respondió Aizawa con fastidio captando la atención del rubio y el resto del público. _**[La verdad es que Midoriya se quedó justamente en el túnel y no se ha movido de allí]**_ , decía el pelinegro señalando una cámara donde se observaba a Izuku en medio del túnel donde ya no había nadie salvo él mirando al suelo con la mirada ensombrecida.

 _ **[¿¡QUUEEE!?, ¿¡me estás diciendo que se quedó allí luego del discurso que dio!?]**_ , exclamaba un alterado e incrédulo Mic acercándose mucho al micrófono mientras que todo el público enfocaba especialmente su atención en el peliverde.

Izuku tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra que hacía su cabello y lentamente mostró una tenue sonrisa de lado. **-Está bien, ya se acabó el tiempo de ventaja que les di-** , dijo Izuku sin levantar la mirada mientras que algo extraño sucedía en la zona inferior de su espada por encima de la cintura.

El uniforme deportivo se rompió por esa zona revelando un líquido rojo brillante que fue tomando forma para formar cuatro tentáculos filosos que ondulaban mostrándose sólidos y atemorizantes aparentando ser escamas de gran resistencia y flexibilidad. Esos cuatro tentáculos o colas se movían detrás de Izuku mientras se mostraban de una tonalidad oscura de rojo que emitía cierto brillo carmesí.

 _ **[¿¡Qué son esas colas que salieron de su espalda!?]**_ , preguntaba Present Mic sorprendido y sin dar crédito al extraño Quirk que estaba mostrando el peliverde, y no era el único, pues todo el público también estaba asombrado y algo intimidado ante ese Quirk.

Izuku luego levantó la vista un poco mostrando su esclerótica completamente negra a excepción de su pupila e iris que se tornaron rojas **-¿Qué les parece si me uno a la diversión?-** , preguntó mostrando una sonrisa más salvaje y depredadora que causó que muchos se estremecieran.

Luego de eso en un visto y no visto Izuku comenzó a correr rápidamente a una velocidad sorprendente mientras utilizaba sus colas rojas para esquivar objetos y el hielo dejado por todos cuando pasaron. Su velocidad era increíble pero lo más destacable era su habilidad para moverse de un lugar a otro de un salto acrobático utilizando sus colas.

Ese Quirk es llamado _**"Ghoul"**_ , y tiene la habilidad de formar un órgano único en la zona posterior de la cintura que almacena y produce una clase de células llamadas Rc que viajan por la sangre en forma líquida pero al condensarse pueden ser hasta más duras que un hueso, siendo una clase de órgano líquido que le permite al usuario formar unos tentáculos recubiertos de escamas que pueden funcionar tanto a modo de ataque como defensa además de movilidad.

El cambio de color de la esclerótica, el iris y la pupila se debe a la actividad de las células Rc pero no tienen ninguna función conocida hasta el momento. Las principales repercusiones del uso de "Ghoul" recaen en el autocontrol propio necesario y la dificultad de manipular los sentidos que exigen las extremidades creadas, de modo que se requiere un exhaustivo control como para utilizarlo como una extensión del cuerpo del usuario.

Si el tiempo de uso es prolongado el usuario va a sufrir de la pérdida de lucidez y recaerá en la locura hasta que las células Rc se acaben, cabe mencionar que tales células son producidas por el órgano único a base de los minerales y las proteínas obtenidos de la carne animal.

El peliverde corría con su expresión salvaje mirando directamente al frente rebasando a varios participantes en el camino mientras utilizaba sus tentáculos para esquivar uno que otro ataque que intentaba retrasarlo con saltos acrobáticos o bloqueándolos con sus nuevas extremidades.

 _ **[¡WOW!, ¡Midoriya está haciendo uso de uno de sus Quirks para desplazarse a mucha velocidad rebasando a los demás participantes!]**_ , comentaba Present Mic con emoción y lleno de entusiasmo ante el rápido avance del peliverde que era ovacionado por el público.

 _ **[Me lo esperaba de él, no sé si está presumiendo o si era necesario esperar para usar su Quirk, lo único que sé es que las cosas se volverán complicadas para los que llevan ventaja]**_ , dijo Aizawa con calma mirando como el chico avanzaba rápidamente mostrando sus ojos cambiados pero en cierta manera conservaban la calma característica del muchacho.

 **-¡No te dejaremos pasar!-** , exclamaron unos dos alumnos poniéndose delante de él a varios metros para mandarle unos ataques de sus Quirks. Uno le lanzó una ráfaga de arena apuntando a sus pies, y el otro le lanzó una patada agigantada apuntando a su cabeza.

El tiempo para el peliverde transcurrió lentamente, dio un pequeño salto mientras contraía sus tentáculos contra su cuerpo a modo de escudo o capullo para pasar por encima de la arena y por debajo de la patada en un ágil movimiento en espiral para luego volver al tiempo normal dejando atrás a los dos alumnos.

 _ **[¡Está esquivando a los competidores que tratan de obstruirle el paso!, ¡ese chico está en llamas!]**_ , exclamó el comentarista rubio golpeando el aire con un puño ante el rápido movimiento de Izuku que solo duró tres segundos para efectuarlo y seguir corriendo con sus extremidades desplegadas como una araña.

Volviendo a la zona de robots, varios estudiantes veían con sorpresa los cuerpos robóticos que cayeron luego de ser congelados. **-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡alguien está allí abajo!-** , dijo una chica asustada mientras recuerda al chico que estuvo en medio cuando el robot cayó.

 **-¿Estará muerto?-** , preguntó otro con intriga.

 **-¿¡Como si fuera a morir por esto!?-** , exclamó Kirishima con partes del uniforme destruido y con su piel endurecida saliendo del agujero que hizo él en el robot para salir gracias a su Quirk.

 _ **[¡Kirishima de la clase 1-A fue aplastado!]**_ , notificó Mic mientras que la cámara se enfocaba en el pelirrojo con Quirk de endurecimiento.

 **-Maldito Todoroki, ¡hizo que se derribara en el momento justo!-** , rugió Kirishima con furia mirando en dirección por la cual se fue Todoroki. **-¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo!?, ¡alguien hubiera muerto!-** , exclamó molesto el pelirrojo aun teniendo activo su Quirk.

 **-Entonces la clase 1-A tiene también a un mocoso molesto como él-** , dijo una voz al lado de Kirishima, causando que este se volteara a ver como el chico peligris salía del cuerpo del robot con su cuerpo cubierto de acero y reluciendo tal cual el material. **-¿¡Qué hubiera pasado si no hubiera sido yo!?, ¡alguien hubiera muerto!-** , dijo exactamente lo mismo el estudiante de la clase B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, el cual con su Quirk: _"Steel"_ puede cubrir todo su cuerpo y hacerlo tan fuerte como el acero.

 **-¡Tú eres el sujeto de la clase B!-** , dijo Kirishima con asombro señalando a Tetsutetsu, el cual se giró a verle con una expresión lleno de enojo y pasión que caló fuerte en el pelirrojo ante tanta masculinidad.

 _ **[¡Tetsutetsu de la clase B también fue aplastado!, ¡te amamos chico!]**_ , gritó el rubio desde la cabina enfocando al peligris.

 **-Es tan enérgico-** , dijo Kirishima continuando con la carrera mientras que pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por sus ojos al estar conmovido ante la pasión que mostraba el chico de clase B siendo seguido por este mismo que también quería continuar la carrera.

 **-Eso sí que son Quirks parecidos y personalidades parecidas-** , comentó una chica con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Qué envidia, ellos no tienen que preocuparse por ser aplastados ya que pueden atravesar sin problemas-** , comentó Kaminari algo fastidiado viendo como Kirishima y Tetsutetsu tenían una carrera llena de masculinidad para alcanzar a Todoroki.

Ahora nos enfocamos en Katsuki que utilizaba una cadena de explosiones para escalar por los cuerpos de los robots. **(¿Creíste que te dejaría simplemente tomar la delantera?)** , pensaba Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado impulsándose de sus explosiones para llegar a la cabeza de los robots y comenzar a saltar entre ellas.

 _ **[¡Bakugou de la clase 1-A abandonó el suelo para saltar sobre sus cabezas!, ¡que ingenioso!]**_ , dijo Mic con emoción que ya estaba comenzando a ser fastidiosa, pero aun así seguiría haciéndolo así que había que aguantárselo.

 **-¡Nosotros también te seguimos de cerca!-** , exclamó Sero con una sonrisa utilizando su cinta para columpiarse hasta llegar hasta la cima de los robots.

 **-No eres el único con esa idea-** , le dijo Tokoyami a Bakugou mientras utilizaba a Dark Shadow para escalar y saltar por las cabezas de los robots para luego los tres alumnos pasar de esa zona llena de robots y continuar el recorrido.

 **-¡Como esperaba de esos que han pasado!, ¡la mayoría son de la clase A!-** , comentaba Trece desde uno de los palcos dirigiéndose a All Might que también observaba la pelea.

 **-No es como si los demás cursos o la clase B fueran débiles, es que hay momentos donde ellos pasan desapercibidos en su recorrido-** , respondía All Might con calma mirando como Kaminari golpeaba con electricidad a un robot, Kyouka les conectaba sus jacks para sobrecargarlos de ondas sonoras y Lida pasaba derrotando a los robots en su camino a base de patadas con impulso.

 _ **[Pero la clase A en cambio ha estado en contacto íntimo con el mundo encima de ellos y han aprendido lo que es vivir el verdadero terror]**_ , decía Aizawa en su cabina mientras observaba como Kirishima corría con todas sus fuerza, Uraraka dejaba caer varios escombros para derrotar robots, Ojiro golpeaba a las máquinas en su camino, como Toga esquivaba hábilmente a los robots sin perder el tiempo golpeándolos. _**[Le hicieron frente y salieron en una pieza, y ahora cada una de sus experiencias han sido sus estímulos de crecimiento para ahogar sus dudas y vacilaciones]**_ , agregó enfocándose más en Izuku que había llegado a la zona de robots para esquivar y atacar en movimientos ágiles y muy flexibles como si fuera un torbellino rojo que no cesaba en su avance.

Ahora nos movemos con el mencionado peliverde que acababa de esquivar un golpe de un robot para penetrarle el brazo con dos de sus colas. **(Aun cuesta un poco el controlar a Ghoul de esta manera, pero…)** , pensaba el peliverde con algo de dificultad ya que el esfuerzo le pasaba factura a su concentración. **(Estoy seguro de que puedo hacerlo mejor si me lo propongo)** , agregó Izuku mostrando un rostro más enfocado y seguro para mantener mejor el control de su Quirk. **(¡Voy a ganar esta competencia dando todo de mí!)** , pensaba al momento de realizar un salto acrobático que lo suspendió a gran altura sobre el suelo mientras utilizaba sus cuatros tentáculos para dañar los rostros de dos robots que cayeron derrotados levantando humo.

 **¡BOM BOM BOM BOM BOM!**

Se escuchaba una cadena de explosiones entre toda la destrucción y esas no provenían de Bakugou, sino de Momo que llevaba su camisa abierta mostrando la zona superior de su torso solo cubierto por un sujetador deportivo negro. Debajo de la pelinegra había un cañón que había utilizado para dispararle a los robots y derribarlos de un tiro en las cabezas.

 **-¡Ni una gota de sudor!-** , exclamó Momo con una sonrisa mientras seguía disparando.

 **-¡En realidad que Momo-chan es muy hábil!-** , comentaba Toga con una gran sonrisa viendo a la pelinegra para después hacer un backflip utilizando el impulso de la carrera para seguir avanzando y aterrizar en el brazo de un robot que le había dirigido un puño. La rubia corría con agilidad sobre el brazo del gigante para saltar sobre su cabeza y así proseguir hasta salir de la zona.

 **-¡Está destruyendo a los robots fácilmente!-** , comentaba un extra viendo como la pelinegra seguía derrumbando robots, pero lo que no sabía ella es que uno se acercaba por su espalda dirigiéndole un potente pisotón.

Izuku se venía acercando a gran velocidad resultando imparable e intocable ante su agilidad, se fijó en la pelinegra y observó cómo estaba a punto de ser aplastada por el cero puntos a su espalda. Ante esto aumentó la velocidad para reunir fuerza y dar un gran salto horizontal mientras que juntaba sus tentáculos alrededor de su brazo derecho y los cubría con rayos de One For All.

Recogió el brazo para agarrar potencia y con fuerza gritó… **-¡DRAGON SMASH!-** , para golpear con su brazo cubierto por sus tentáculos llenos de escamas a la pierna del gran robot, provocando que el golpe taladre de manera espiral la pierna para arrancársela del cuerpo al gigante y llevársela con él hasta varios más adelante.

Momo se quedó atónita al ver a Izuku llevándose la pierna del robot que cayó por la falta de equilibrio y provocó un efecto domino donde los pocos robots restantes fueron destruidos. El peliverde sacó su brazo de la pierna del robot y sus colas volvían a ondular detrás su espalda cuando él se giró a ver a la pelinegra con esos ojos cambiados para solo guiñarle un ojo y seguir la carrera.

 _ **[¡Midoriya salvó a varios de ser aplastados para continuar su trayecto a máxima velocidad!]**_ , exclamaba Mic desde la cabina mientras la cámara enfocaba al peliverde que corría rápidamente utilizando en algunas ocasiones sus tentáculos para realizar saltos acrobáticos evitando a los participantes en el camino. _**[¡Es asombroso lo cerca que está para alcanzar a los que encabezan la carrera!]**_.

All Might por su parte tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras veía correr a su alumno. **(Está dando todo su esfuerzo para ganar la carrera mientras ayuda al resto que está en contra de él)** , pensaba All Might con orgullo recordando el reto que les planteó a todos los de primer año. **(Dándose a conocer ante todos sin necesidad estar en la delantera, en verdad que eres increíble chico)** , pensaba el símbolo de la paz alegre por la actitud de su alumno.

 _ **[Muy bien jovencitos, si la primera prueba fue tan sencilla, ¿¡entonces qué piensan de la segunda!?]**_ , exclamó el ruidoso rubio de la cabina con entusiasmo enseñándoles a los estudiantes que llegaron a la segunda barrera de la carrera de obstáculos. **[¡Te caes y estás fuera!, ¡si la idea no te gusta pues empieza a gatear!]** , agregó Mic mientras todos veían una clase de gran cañón justamente en el camino que tenía varias plataformas de piedra que llevaban al otro lado y también estaban conectadas entre sí a través de cuerdas. **[¡La caída al abismo!]** , declarada el comentarista enfocando la cámara en la profundidad de la caída.

 **-¿Cuan tuvieron tiempo para hacer esto?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco asustada e intrigada viendo la barrera que tendrían que pasar.

 **-Es solo un recorrido de la cuerda floja glorificado, Gero-** , dijo Tsuyu al momento de saltar a una de las cuerdas para comenzar a andar sobre ella sin ninguna dificultad. Cabe mencionar que en el fondo se podía ver a Toga jugando y saltando divertida por sobre las cuerdas sin mostrar algún descuido como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo.

 **-Fufufufu, ahora es mi oportunidad de brillar-** , dijo una voz enérgica femenina captando la atención de Uraraka y Mina que giraron la cabeza a un lado para observar a una chica.

Esa chica tiene el cabello rosado y ondulado hasta la altura de los hombros, tiene ojos amarillos con un extraño patrón de cruz en ellos asemejándose a una clase de mira de enfoques. Tiene una buena figura, lleva unas gafas de protección sobre su cabeza y llevaba sobre su uniforme un montón de artilugios.

 **-¡Es el momento de que mis objetos de apoyo sean el centro de atención!, ¡observen compañías de apoyo de Japón!-** , exclamaba Hatsune Mei con una gran sonrisa abriendo sus brazos hacia el público con emoción.

 **-¿Eres del curso de apoyo?-** , preguntó la castaña señalando a Mei que se giró a verlas asintiendo.

 **-¿¡Por qué tú puedes traer objetos!?-** , preguntó Mina señalando los artilugios de Hatsune ya que le parecía injusto que ella si podría llevarse algo con ella.

 **-Los del curso de héroes normalmente reciben entrenamiento de combate real, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Mei haciendo que Mina se quedara callada. **-Para mantener las cosas justas estamos llevando solo objetos de disfraces que desarrollamos nosotros mismos-** , dijo la pelirosa para disparar una flecha a gran velocidad para que se clave en una de las rocas.

 **-¡Para los estudiantes del curso de apoyo esta es una oportunidad de mostrar la ingeniería que desarrollamos para atraer a las corporaciones!-** , exclamó ella para comenzar a correr con impulso para dar un gran salto en el aire suspendiéndose por un tiempo gracias a sus botas. **-¡Así que sigan mirando!, ¡este es mi súper lindo bebe!-** , agregó ella al momento de caer sobre la roca comenzó a escalar con sus botas hasta llegar a la superficie.

 **-Asombroso, ella no puede perder aquí-** , comentó Uraraka con seriedad para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a la prueba para intentar pasarla.

 **-¡Mierda!, ¡maldita "igualdad"!-** , se quejó Mina con un aire infantil.

Ahora vemos a Izuku llegando a la zona para quedarse mirando las plataformas de piedra con su mirada salvaje. _ **[Allí llegó Midoriya, ¿Qué será lo que planea hacer ahora?]**_ , preguntó Present Mic expectante ante lo que haría el peliverde a continuación para pasar la prueba.

Allí Izuku se lleva las manos al cuello del uniforme para desgarrarlo un poco al momento de soltar un gruñido lleno de dolor que alertó a los que lo observaban. Estaba haciendo todo su esfuerzo para mantener a Ghoul bajo su control y se rehusaba a utilizar Flight en esta carrera, por lo que solo reunió toda su determinación para manejar su Quirk y aprovechar de combinarlo con otros Quirks para pasar con más rapidez la prueba.

Los tentáculos del peliverde poco a poco fueron adquiriendo una tonalidad negra desde las puntas hasta la base. **(Metallica reforzada y Extremidades resorte en las colas para aumentar el impulso)** , pensaba Izuku mientras que aplicaba Extremidades resorte en la punta de sus colas.

" _ **Extremidades Resorte"**_ es un Quirk que acumula tensión en las extremidades y que al liberarse produce una gran onda de choque. Hasta el momento no se han encontrado repercusiones con el uso de este Quirk, salvo la vibración resultante de la liberación del choque que desaparece luego de unos segundos.

Luego de eso Izuku hizo que sus cuatro colas golpearan el suelo detrás de él para impulsarse de un salto al aire para caer en una de las plataformas donde repitió este mismo proceso una y otra vez entre saltos acrobáticos y flexibles en un gran despliegue de habilidad para saltar sobre las plataformas rápidamente.

 **[¡Está saltando entre los pilares sin ningún problema!, ¡parece un saltamontes con patas de araña!]** , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción mientras que varios del público animaban y ovacionaban al peliverde que ya estaba cerca de llegar a la mitad del cañón.

 **(No entiendo porque razón no utilizó Flight desde el principio, puede que quisiera que fuera más justo para los demás participantes)** , pensaba Aizawa tratando de descubrir la razón por la cual el peliverde no utilizó su vuelo para pasar la prueba fácilmente.

 **[¡Todoroki en la cabeza se mantiene muy cómodo!]** , dijo Mic enfocando la cámara en el chico de cabello bicolor que utilizaba su hielo para congelar las cuerdas y pasar sobre ellas para luego terminar de pasar la zona de la caída y seguir corriendo de frente.

 **¡BOM BOM BOM!**

 **-Ese maldito mitad mitad-** , mascullaba Bakugou con enojo impulsando por sus explosiones para irse acercando peligrosamente a Todoroki, ya ambos habían pasado la zona de la caída y estaban en persecución.

 **(Realmente me está pisando los talones, supongo que solo inició lento)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad acelerando el pasó para no ser superado por el explosivo rubio que también aumentó la potencia de sus explosiones.

 **-Es probablemente seguro decir que mi hermano está viéndome también-** , decía Lida con seriedad mientras el aire chocaba contra su cara. **-¡No puedo dejar que me vea de manera lamentable!-** , exclamó Lida alejando la cámara para ver como el pelinegro hacia equilibrio sobre una cuerda mientras que se impulsaba por los motores en sus piernas.

Ahora nos movemos con el público en las gradas del estadio.

 **-Ese chico en el primer lugar en realidad que es asombroso-** , comentó un hombre del publico recibiendo un asentimiento de algunos a su alrededor.

 **-Su poderoso Quirk es solo el comienzo, también tiene criterio sólido y buenas capacidades físicas como base-** , comentó un chico más joven mientras analizaba a fondo las cualidades del chico mitad-mitad.

 **-Es de esperarse, él es en realidad el hijo del héroe de la llama, Endeavor-** , dijo un hombre de quijada extraña metiéndose en la conversación, provocando que varios a su alrededor se sorprendan gratamente.

 **-¡Ahora entiendo!, ¡Él tiene sangre del segundo mejor héroe después de All Might en sus venas!-** , exclamaba el chico joven con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Los profesionales seguramente se pelearan entre ellos para tenerlo como compañero-** , dijo el primer hombre con una mano en su mentón.

 _ **[Y ahora llegamos a la barrera oculta final, su verdadera forma no es otra que…]**_ , decía Present Mic al momento en que Todoroki llegó al frente de la última barrera. _**[¡Un campo de minas directamente venido de RAMBO 3!]**_ , exclamó mientras la cámara enseñaba un campo de minas con algunos montículos que delataban la posición de los explosivos.

 _ **[Está preparado para que si te fijas puedas ver dónde están las minas, ¡pero aun así prepara tus ojos y pies dado que siguen siendo minas!, ¡no son letales pero aún pueden romperte una pierna o dos!]**_ , exclamaba el rubio desde la cabina con emoción y una gran sonrisa mientras que Todoroki se hacía pasó por el campo y varios también llegaban a la zona.

 _ **[Obviamente eso dependerá de la persona]**_ , aclaró Aizawa con serenidad.

 **-Solo pusieron este obstáculo como desventaja para el chico que esté en cabeza-** , decía Todoroki teniendo cuidado de no pisar alguna mina. **-Estos bastardos están aquí solo por entretenimiento-** , dijo con algo de enojo para después escuchar unas explosiones diferentes ya que estaban a mayor cercanía, se giró a ver como Bakugou había llegado a su lado.

 **¡BOOOM BOOOM!**

 **-HHAHA, ¡estas mierdas no significan nada para mí!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje y descontrolada típica suya para luego mirar con enojo a Todoroki que se mantenía serio. **-¡No creas que Deku era el único al cual declararle la guerra!-** , exclamó Katsuki con furia para seguir avanzando al lado de Todoroki.

 _ **[¡Y ahora las tornas se han cambiado!, ¡regocíjense medios de comunicación ante este desarrollo por el cual ustedes imploran!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con euforia y aún más emoción que antes mientras todas las cámaras estaban se enfocaban en Bakugou y Todoroki que combatían entre sí para estar en la delantera. _**[¡Mientras ellos se retrasan así mismos los demás están dando todo su esfuerzo!]**_ , agregaba el rubio mientras algunos de los participantes de atrás accionaban algunas minas y otros pasaban a paso rápido.

Izuku finalmente llegó a la zona de las minas y se quedó plantado observando la notoria distancia que lo separaba a él de Todoroki y Bakugou. **(Están muy lejos de mí, podría utilizar Hellsing por lo menos unos segundos y llegaría a la meta, pero…)** , pensaba el peliverde al momento en que una idea llegó a su mente y sonrió de lado como un depredador. **(Nunca es malo probar una nueva combinación)** , pensaba el peliverde mientras que se agachaba un poco levantando los talones y la cintura elevando un poco sus tentáculos filosos que ya no estaban reforzados con Metallica.

Luego de eso One For All comenzó a fluir por las colas mientras que estas comenzaban a liberar cierta vibración que despedía algo de aire. **(Impulso Cinético x2, Extremidades Resorte, Aumento de Fuerza x2 y Cañón de Aire, todo junto lo unifico en Pulse en mis colas de Ghoul con 5% de One For All para aumentar la potencia)** , pensaba el peliverde mostrando un poco de dolor y forzándose a tal combinación pero aun así no se detuvo.

" _ **Impulso Cinético"**_ le permite al usuario multiplicar la intensidad de las ondas de choque. Hasta ahora Izuku puede multiplicar x4 el poder de una onda de choque, pero debido a la dificultad de utilizarlo con Ghoul no puede a su máximo. _**"**_ _ **Aumento de Fuerza"**_ puede multiplicar el poder de los ataques físicos de su usuario, Izuku puede multiplicar hasta x3 la fuerza de un ataque físico pero por la razón antes dicha no puede utilizarla a su máximo. _**"Cañón de Aire"**_ es un Quirk que le permite al usuario crear ondas de choque que sacan disparados objetos al aire.

Sus tentáculos ya estaba irradiando más rayos verdes y su color rojizo se acentuó aún más mientras que aire salía despedido de las extremidades. **(De esta manera obtengo una gran onda de choque como impulso)** , pensaba Izuku con una sonrisa salvaje y adolorido al momento de saltar en el aire.

 **-¡Flying Dragon!-** , rugió Izuku con fuerza captando toda la atención hacia él para luego hacer que sus colas golpearan como un látigo en dirección hacia atrás hacia un mismo punto para crear una potente onda de aire que lo disparó hacia adelante captando la atención de los dos en cabeza.

 **¡FLIIIIUUUSSSSSHHHHHH!**

El peliverde observó todo en cámara lenta, sentía que sus colas estaban por romperse ante el ataque pero por lo menos estaba siendo disparado a gran potencia hacia adelante sobrevolando todas las minas y sobrepasando a todos los competidores en su camino que no tenían los reflejos suficientes para voltearse a verlo a esa velocidad.

Claro que la corriente de aire que causó en la dirección contraria había sacado volando a los competidores que estaban atrás de él. El tiempo volvió a transcurrir con normalidad e Izuku pasó por en medio de Todoroki y Bakugou sorprendiéndolos a ambos y separándolos en lo que él aún sobrevolaba pero estaba perdiendo la fuerza del impulso inicial.

 _ **[¡WOOOW!, ¡Midoriya causó una corriente de aire cerca de la entrada que lo está propulsando a toda velocidad!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic poniéndose de pie ante la emoción mientras que varios del publico hacían lo mismo al igual que All Might en su palco que se levantó ante la tensión con la mirada puesta en su alumno. _**[¡Alguien golpéeme si mis ojos me engañan!, ¡pero Midoriya se puso a la cabeza en solo unos segundos!]**_ , prácticamente gritaba Mic mientras sacudía de los hombros a Aizawa sin importarle que seguía vendado.

 **-¡Dekuuuu!-** , gritó Bakugou con furia aumentando la fuerza de sus explosiones para tratar de alcanzar al peliverde que se giró a verle de reojo mientras seguía sobrevolando perdiendo impulso. **-¡No te atrevas a ir por delante de mí!-** , gruñía el rubio cenizo con fuerza creando explosiones más fuertes aun.

 **-Abriría el camino para los que están detrás si hago esto, pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme por lo que está detrás de mí-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad y un deje de esfuerzo para pisar el suelo congelándolo para comenzar a patinar y adquirir velocidad para también tratar de rebosar al peliverde.

 _ **[¡Todoroki y Bakugou dejaron de retrasarse para lanzarse hacia Midoriya que está bajando su velocidad!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic acercándose aún más el micrófono mientras que tenía una mano sobre el tablero de la cabina ante lo que estaban presenciando sus ojos.

Bakugou rápidamente dirigió una explosión a Izuku mientras que Todoroki le mandaba una corriente de escarcha fría para congelarle. Izuku seguía impulsado y sus colas estaban para atrás ante la fuerza del aire, pero en ese momento se giró para ver los ataques de sus oponentes.

 **(Con qué ambos me atacan, eh)** , pensaba Izuku con una sonrisa salvaje y adolorida en su cara al momento de girarse unos segundos hacia la meta y luego volver su mirada hacia los ataques. **(Estoy demasiado cerca como para dejarme vencer ahora)** , pensó mostrando determinación en su mirada al momento de inclinar su cuerpo de manera flexible hacia atrás, causando que sus piernas se elevaran y que su centro de gravedad sea más arriba pudiendo evitar los ataques de ambos.

Todoroki y Bakugou aprovecharían esto para adelantarse, pero Izuku hizo algo asombroso, y es que comenzó a crear fuego de Inferno en la base de sus colas para comenzar a moverlas de forma espiral ventilando el fuego a modo de propulsor. **–¡GRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!-** , gruño con fuerza soportando en lo posible el dolor de sentir sus tentáculos quemarse ante el fuego negro, pero aun así fue suficiente el fuego que salió disparado de su espalda para impulsarlo a gran velocidad por en medio de Todoroki y Katsuki dejándolos a detrás con diferencia mientras que ellos esquivaban con dificultad las llamas de Inferno.

 _ **[Antes preguntaste a quién deberían prestarle atención, pues mi respuesta es a Midoriya, estoy seguro de que dará un buen espectáculo]**_ , comentaba Aizawa con una pequeña sonrisa por debajo de sus vendas mientras tenía su vista fija en el túnel que daba al estadio.

 _ **[¡Whoo-hey!, ¿¡Quien habría esperado un desenlace como este cuando vieron el comienzo de la prueba!?]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic a todos los presentes en las gradas. _**[¡El hombre que ha regresado triunfante al estadio no es otro más que…!]**_ , decía el rubio mientras que pasos veloces se escuchaban del interior del túnel. _**[¡El presidente de la clase 1-A, Izuku Midoriya!]**_ , exclamó el comentarista a todo pulmón sin usar su Quirk mientras que Izuku salía del túnel con sus tentáculos desapareciendo y con sus ojos volviendo a la normalidad.

 **¡WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

Se escuchaban la ovación de euforia del público que se paraba de sus asientos para aplaudir con mucha emoción al muchacho peliverde que había logrado darle la vuelta a su situación inicial pasando de último a primero.

Izuku respiraba algo agitado recuperándose a un ritmo algo lento del cansancio y del dolor que antes sintió al juntar a un Quirk tan inestable como lo es Ghoul con Inferno. Luego de unos segundos más se irguió en toda su altura para ver con una pequeña sonrisa serena típica de él a todas las personas que le estaban vitoreando con emoción y algunos gritos.

 **-¿Ese no es el chico del incidente del villano de lodo?-** , preguntaba Kamui Woods con algo de asombro al ver desde una pantalla afuera del estadio la imagen del peliverde que había ganado la carrera.

Su comentario atrajo la atención de Mount Lady que se giró a ver la pantalla solo para observar al chico peliverde que derrotó al villano de lodo así casi dos años. Cabe decir que las mejillas de la rubia se tiñeron un poco de carmín al ver la apariencia del chico, el cual tenía el cuello del uniforme rotó revelando buena parte de su clavícula y formados pectorales.

 **-S-Si… es él-** , respondió la rubia quedándose con la vista puesta en el peliverde que sonreía con tranquilidad.

En una habitación oscura, el mismo Shigaraki Tomura estaba viendo la demostración del festival a través de unas computadoras. **-Maldito Entity-** , decía Shigaraki con sentimientos negativos dirigidos hacia el peliverde que sonreía y eso solo aumentaba su furia al recordar esa sonrisa en USJ y comenzó a rascarse el cuello erráticamente.

De vuelta con el peliverde, estaba viendo entre los palcos hasta encontrar el de profesores donde pudo ver a All Might aplaudirle con una sonrisa en su cara. Izuku ensanchó su sonrisa en una más alegre y complacida al momento de levantar su puño derecho en dirección al palco de All Might compartiendo miradas con su mentor que imitó el gesto desde su lugar. El público se tomó eso como un saludo y comenzaron a ovacionar con más fuerza mientras que algunos imitaban el gesto del peliverde como una clase de saludo simbólico perteneciente a él.

 **(En verdad que lo hiciste grandioso joven Midoriya, mostraste tu potencial ante todos y le diste la vuelta al asunto en consideración de tu comienzo en la carrera)** , pensaba All Might con orgullo mientras que más personas iban llegando al estadio. **(En esta sociedad llena de héroes hay codicia por estar por encima de los demás, puede ser una debilidad o una necesidad parcial para unos)** , pensaba el héroe al momento de bajar su puño para mirar con calma a Izuku. **(Pero tú en cambio solo mostraste tus habilidades en pos de los demás a pesar de tener todo en contra, ¡me enorgulleces muchacho!)** , pensó el rubio al momento de aplaudir una vez para quitarle la seriedad al ambiente.

Mientras tanto en las graderías había un grupo de chicos observando al peliverde. **-¿Qué opinas de él?-** , le preguntaba un chico de aspecto común a otro a su lado.

 **-Sin duda el valor de Midoriya es el más alto del festival de este año, después de todo es el primer humano con más de un Quirk, y no solo eso, sino que tiene una cantidad desconocida para los medios actualmente, lo cual lo hace difícil de leer-** , respondió el chico de lentes a su lado con una sonrisa.

 **-¿Si fuera contratado por alguna empresa cómo venderías sus bienes?-** , preguntó un chico de un alto tupé grueso hacia el chico de lentes.

 **-Viéndolo por su apariencia la verdad es hasta intimidante pero mantiene una sonrisa calmada y tranquila en toda la situación, sin duda ya de por si es un diamante en bruto y si resaltamos sus Quirks en función a su traje entonces será todo un éxito-** , respondía el mismo chico de lentes mientras que una gota descendía por la mejilla de All Might ante las palabras de los alumnos que vestían el uniforme deportivo.

El curso de administración no tiene mérito por participar en el festival deportivo, por consecuencia ellos están ocupados en negocios de simulación estratégica, afilando su perspicacia en el proceso, en resumen no hacen nada de nada durante el festival y es algo así como su tiempo libre.

Volviendo a la arena nos encontramos con Bakugou que estaba tomando aire mientras se agarraba de un brazo que al parecer estaba temblando. **–HAH… HAH... ¡Mierda!-** , gruñó el rubio con enojo y frustración. **-Maldito Deku, esto no se quedará así-** , masculló Bakugou mirando en dirección al peliverde que tenía la ropa destruida en la parte posterior de la cintura donde salieron sus colas.

Todoroki por su parte solo se quedó viendo con seriedad al peliverde que le ganó en la carrera, apretó los puños y luego de unos segundos desvió la mirada para alejarse un poco de allí.

 _ **[¡Y ahora ellos cruzan la meta uno tras otro!, ¡recopilaremos los resultados así que disfruten de su descanso!]**_ , declaró Present Mic con una gran sonrisa para después apagar los altavoces y dar comienzo al descanso.

 **-D-Deku…-** , llamaba Uraraka al peliverde que se giró a verle cansada y agotada. **-¡Estuviste increíble!-** , exclamó ella tomando aire con esfuerzo mientras que detrás de ella se acercaban Lida y Toga.

 **-Y pensar que quedaría en una posición tan baja con un Quirk como el mío-** , dijo Lida con cierta aura depresiva a su alrededor mientras se observaba las manos.

 **-No te preocupes Lida-kun, debe ser solo mala suerte-** , le trataba de animar Toga con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le daba algunas palmadas en la espalda al chico de lentes que se giró a verle.

 **-Lo dices tú cuando no utilizaste tu Quirk pero llegaste primero que yo, ¡Eso demuestra que aún me falta mucho por aprender!-** , respondió el pelinegro, causando que Toga sonriera con un poco de nervios rascándose una nuca.

 **-Me alegra que hayan llegado bien-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de ellos tres.

 **-Felicidades por el primer puesto, pero demonios que me molesta un poco-** , dijo la castaña feliz por el peliverde pero a la vez frustrada por no haber resaltado más en la carrera.

 **-Jeje, entonces esfuérzate más en las siguientes pruebas-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga mientras que se ponía las manos en la cintura para regalarle una sonrisa animada a su amiga, la cual se sonrojo un poco y asintió con una sonrisa igual, cosa que molestó un poco a Toga pero lo dejo pasar.

Por su parte Momo salía del túnel corriendo muy cansada para luego comenzar a tomar aire con fuerza, parecía demasiado cansada y eso extrañó a Izuku que comenzó a acercarse a ella.

 **-Khh, no puedo creer esto-** , decía Momo con cansancio y también vergüenza para mirar como Mineta estaba agarrado de su espalda por sus esferas.

 **-¡Dos pájaros de un tiro!, ¡soy un genio!-** , exclamó Mineta con emoción alzando un pulgar de forma victoriosa.

 **-Eres de lo peor-** , le dijo la pelinegra mientras tomaba aire, se la había pasado pegándole por un buen tiempo pero aun así aguantaba allí sin despegarse.

 **-Mineta-** , dijo Izuku con un tono gélido y asesino que captó la atención de Momo que se giró a ver con una sonrisa a su salvador, Mineta por su parte sintió que su vida estaba por terminar y con todo el miedo se giró a ver como el peliverde se acercaba con un aura negra despidiéndose de su cuerpo.

 **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntaba Mineta con una sonrisa tensa y sudando a montones mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, en ese momento Mineta por primera vez en toda su vida conoció el verdadero terror.

 **-Te doy unos segundos para que me digas tu último deseo-** , dijo el peliverde mientras se acercaba crujiendo sus dedos de manera perturbadora y siniestra, causando que cada crujido fuera un segundo menos para que la vida del pelimorada acabara.

 **-Q-Quiero morir abrazando los pechos de Yaoyorozu-** , respondió Mineta sinceramente queriendo partir de ese mundo feliz, no hace falta decir que esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

 **-Denegado-** , declaró Izuku para luego proceder a ejecutar al pelimorado, esa escena no es apta para menores ni para mayores, por lo cual vamos a decir que solo terminó más lastimado que de costumbre y que su cara ahora está metros bajo tierra ante los golpes del peliverde.

 **-¿Ahora qué te parece si nos vamos, Momo-chan?-** , le dijo Izuku a Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se limpiaba el polvo de las manos dejando un pequeño cráter de varios metros de profundidad detrás de él.

 **-Por supuesto-** , respondió Momo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego irse con Izuku para reunirse con sus amigos.

Minutos después ya todos llegaron al estadio y estaban acomodados frente a la tarima, y la heroína Midnight ya estaba ubicada viéndolos a todos.

 **-¡El primer juego del festival deportivo de primer año por fin finalizó!-** , exclamó la pelinegra captando la atención de todos. **–¡Ahora miren los resultados!-** , y allí señaló la pantalla holográfica con los resultados de la carrera de obstáculos.

 _ **1-Clase 1-A: Izuku Midoriya.**_

 _ **2-Clase 1-A: Todoroki Shoto.**_

 _ **3-Clase 1-A: Bakugou Katsuki.**_

 _ **4-Clase 1-A: Himiko Toga.**_

 _ **5-Clase 1-B: Shiozaki Ibara.**_

 _ **6-Clase 1-B: Honenuki Juuzou.**_

 _ **7-Clase 1-A: Lida Tenya.**_

 _ **8-Clase 1-A: Tokoyami Fumikage.**_

 _ **9-Clase 1-A: Sero Hanta.**_

 _ **10-Clase 1-A: Kirishima Eijirou.**_

 _ **11-Clase 1-B: Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu.**_

 _ **12-Clase 1-A: Ojiro Mashirao.**_

 _ **13-Clase 1-B: Awase Yousetsu.**_

 _ **14Clase 1-A: Asui Tsuyu.**_

 _ **15-Clase 1-A: Shouji Mezou.**_

 _ **16-Clase 1-A: Sato Rikudou.**_

 _ **17-Clase 1-A: Uraraka Ochako.**_

 _ **18-Clase 1-A: Yaoyorozu Momo.**_

Y así prosiguieron los nombres hasta el puesto 42, quedando Aoyama por fuera en el número 43 a causa de la participación de Toga.

 **-¡Los 42 en la cima han conseguido el derecho de avanzar!, ¡lo siento por los que fallaron pero sopórtenlo!-** , decía Midnight con una gran sonrisa mirando a todos los estudiantes. **-¡Y ahora para las post preliminares el fantástico segundo evento!, ¡vamos a verlo de una vez que el suspenso me está matando!-** , exclamaba la heroína señalando la pantalla donde nuevamente comenzó a girar la ruleta ante la vista expectante de la mayoría. **-Les diré de una vez…-** , dijo la pelinegra para detener de un momento a otro la ruleta. **-¡Admiren!-** , dijo enseñándoles lo que salió.

 **[Batalla de Caballería Humana]**

 **-¿Caballería humana?, yo no soy bueno en eso-** , comentó Kaminari con algo de decepción y fastidio.

 **-Gero, Pero ese no es un juego que funciona con jugadores participando individualmente, ¿Cómo lo van a hacer?-** , preguntó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mirando a la heroína.

 **-Pueden formar equipos de dos a cuatro personas en una forma de caballo, básicamente las reglas son las mismas que una batalla de caballería humana, solo tumben a los jinetes enemigos y cuiden a los suyos-** , explicaba Midnight con calma mirándolos a todos mientras que en la pantalla aparecía una imagen de Present Mic, Aizawa y Trece cargando a All Might. **-Excepto por una cosa, y es que recibirán puntos en base a su posición de la prueba pasada-** , agregó apuntando con una mano a los estudiantes que se sorprendieron solo un poco.

 **-Si es como el sistema de puntos del examen de entrada entonces es fácil de entender-** , dijo Sato con calma y de brazos cruzados entendiendo la idea.

 **-Lo que significa que el valor de cada caballo de guerra humano será basado en quien está en él-** , explicaba Tokoyami con serenidad y su usual tono misterioso.

 **-¡No digas lo que iba a decir antes de que pueda decirlo!-** , gritó Midnight con algo de enojo para volver a la normalidad recuperando la compostura. **-Pero si es correcto, la cantidad de puntos que valdrás es de 5 si quedaste en el lugar 42, 10 si quedaste en el 41 y así sucesivamente-** , explicaba la heroína con una pequeña sonrisa para luego formar una sonrisa siniestra que llamó la atención de todos.

 **-Con excepción del primer lugar cuya cabeza tiene el valor de…-** , decía la pelinegra al momento de señalar la pantalla donde aparecieron en números grandes: _**"¡10.000.000!"**_. **-¡Diez millones de puntos!-** , exclamó la heroína al momento en que la mayoría ensancharon los ojos para volver su vista hacia el portador de tal cifra que ni se inmutaba y tenía una expresión aburrida y desinteresada.

 **-¡Si yo fuera ustedes iría a por el sujeto que quedó en primer lugar!-** , exclamó Midnight señalando a Izuku mostrando su cara en las pantallas mientras que el solo observaba con calma a las personas que le rodeaban y tenían sus perforadoras miradas puestas en él. **-¡Esta es la oportunidad para los bajos de superar a los altos!, ¡bienvenidos a nuestro juego de supervivencia!-** , declaró la heroína con una gran sonrisa extendiendo los brazos hacia los jóvenes que tenían sus ojos puestos en Izuku.

 **(Entonces diez millones, eh, esto será interesante)** , pensaba Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al peliverde.

 **(Diez millones)** , pensaron varios en comunidad ante el hecho que ya sabían, si derrotas al número uno pasas inmediatamente a ser el número uno, así funcionan las cosas.

All Might mientras tanto estaba sentado en su palco viendo el calmado y tranquilo rostro de su alumno. **(Seguramente ya lo sabes joven Midoriya, si estás en la cima eres objetivo de los que están debajo)** , pensaba el símbolo de la paz que conocía perfectamente la presión que se siente al estar en la cima. **(Por lo cual debes lidiar con la presión mientras das todo para ser un héroe)** , agregaba el héroe apretando su puño derecho viendo a su alumno.

Izuku solo se quedó en silencio unos segundo para cubrirse la boca con gracia para tapar unas leves risas que desconcertaron a todos los presentes en el estadio. **-Déjenme decirles algo a todos, no quisiera tener que enfrentarme a ustedes por los que les pido que por favor me ignoren-** , les pidió Izuku a todos los que serían sus oponentes con amabilidad, causando que varios se descolocaran ante la absurda petición.

Izuku solo se encogió de hombros resignándose con una pequeña sonrisa para elevarse con Flight hasta quedar sobre la tarima al lado de Midnight que estaba expectante. **-Pero si aun así vienen contra mí, pues no tengo otra opción que corresponder a sus sentimientos-** , hablaba el peliverde con una tranquilidad que podía resultar intimidante.

 **-No son todos ustedes contra mí, soy yo contra todos ustedes, y en este momento mi cabeza tiene ganas de seguir valiendo diez millones, pero claro que no estaría mal sobrepasar aún más la cima obteniendo más puntos-** , dijo Izuku con cierto tono siniestro causando que varios abrieran los ojos sorprendidos, ¿él tenía planeado ganar aún más puntos en vez de huir?.

Luego el peliverde se llevó ambas manos detrás de la espalda para hacer una leve reverencia ante todos que no sabían que estaba haciendo. Izuku solo levantó su cabeza para verlos a todos con una expresión inocente y tranquila. **-Les estaré esperando con ansias, ¿está bien?-** , preguntó al momento de inclinar un poco su cabeza hacia un lado de manera infantil resultando intimidante para todos los presentes.

El festival deportivo acaba de comenzar y sin duda solo era el comienzo de lo que se avecinaba. Ahora Izuku que estaba en la cima no mostraba intenciones de bajar de allí, y no solo eso, sino que también aspira a sobrepasar ese punto. Solo queda esperar por los acontecimientos de la batalla de caballería donde los equipos pondrán a prueba sus habilidades en contra del peliverde y los valientes que se atrevan a formar parte de su equipo.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y ese fue todo el capítulo. La verdad es que me agradó mucho escribirlo y de esa manera ya explique varios Quirks que deje pendiente en el Ova, _**Extremidades Resorte**_ , _**Cañón de Aire**_ , _**Aumento de Fuerza**_ , _**Impulso Cinético**_ y _**Ghoul**_ , y creo que es más que obvio de lo que trata este último, pero que consté que Izuku está lejos de llegar a controlarlo por ser muy inestable, por eso le costó tanto combinarlo con otros Quirks. También creo que hay personas que no saben que Izuku también tiene el Quirk del villano de lodo: _**Slime**_ , por lo cual se agrega otro al marcador.

Para hacer unas aclaraciones, el único nombre que escribo de forma occidental es el de Izuku por mera costumbre, los demás los voy a mantener como son. Y también debo aclarar que supe desde el principio que el apellido de Tenya no es "Lida", sino "Iida", la cosa es que por algunos errores de mi computadora los primeros capítulos se subieron como Lida, por lo cual lo dejé así y cambiarlo a estas alturas es incensario.

Espero que no quede mal esta faceta desafiante que le estoy dando a Izuku, en plan algo burlona y tétrica mostrándose tranquila e inocente como lo haría All For One con sus comentarios sarcásticos, como si quisiera provocar a sus rivales o infundir miedo. Claro que sus intenciones no son malas y solo lo hace para que todos se esfuercen en mejorar para aspirar a la victoria, pero me gustaría saber que opinan, después de todo hay que recordar que este Izuku es uno influenciado por la personalidad de All For One.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin más que decir me despido de ustedes hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	14. Batalla de Caballeria

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. En serio lamento la tardanza, las razones estarán la final del capítulo para no fastidiarlos con eso, de cualquier manera aquí está el capítulo y esperó que les guste. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **issei98** : Muchas gracias por tus palabras, en verdad satisface leer cosas así. Con respecto a los Quirks, pues me lo pensaré detenidamente, ya que son habilidades muy fuertes y tendría que pensar en sus límites y repercusiones, pero sin duda los pensaré y alguna ya está incluida en la historia. Y cuando termine el festival trataré de incluir más el romance con las chicas, pero ciertas cosas me lo harán algo difícil.

 **sebastiantutu** : continúa ahora.

 **shadowsouls1:** Primero lo primero, gracias por comentar y en verdad me gusta imaginarme de las combinaciones de Quirks, simplemente las visualizó en mi mente y trató de buscarles "lógica" para escribirlas de manera coherente. Nejire aparecerá muy poco en esto del festival, más que nada porque ella también está en el suyo (aunque por supuesto que quiero verla más). Y por último no sé qué decirte, pues yo tengo la manía de ser muy descriptivo y terminó escribiendo en detalle los sucesos que acontecen, pero aun con eso trataré en lo posible de agilizar las cosas para que el festival no ocupe varios capítulos.

 **Bladetri** : gracias de nuevo.

 **Guest:** gracias y me alegra que te guste.

 **Ghost Strench 04** : gracias y aquí lo tienes recién salido del horno.

 **DoorAnime:** pues me lo pensaré lo de hacer el Ova 2, más que nada porque estaría chupado para Izuku con sus Quirks el enfrentarlos, pero aun asi puede que lo llegue a hacer, solo hace falta _Inspiración_.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 13: Batalla de Caballería**_

El ambiente se encontraba algo tenso luego de la declaración hecha por el Izuku ante la batalla de caballería al enterarse de que su cabeza valía diez millones de puntos, siendo el objetivo de todos. Varios del público alababan su valentía mientras que en concreto varios alumnos aún se encontraban desconcertados por las palabras del peliverde.

De cualquier manera Izuku se bajó de la tarima con Flight para volver con su clase y darle de nuevo la palabra a la heroína Midnight.

 **-Ahora comenzaré a explicar las reglas de la batalla de caballería-** , dijo la heroína con una sonrisa captando la atención de todos. **-El tiempo límite es de 15 minutos, cada equipo vale el total de los puntos de sus miembros y el jinete llevará una banda en su cabeza con esa cantidad, los equipos tratarán de tomar las bandas de sus oponentes en todo momento antes de que el tiempo se acabe, además de tener que procurar el mantener sus puntos como sea posible-** , explicaba Midnight con naturalidad mientras que los estudiantes escuchaban con atención y se miraban entre ellos con seriedad.

 **-Las bandas de velcro deben ser usadas del cuello hacia arriba, por lo cual entre más tengan entonces se les hará más difícil el protegerlas de los demás equipos, y lo más importante es que aunque pierdan sus bandas, seguirán en la competencia-** , agregaba la arbitro mientras que en una pantalla aparecía la cabeza de All Might con su cuello completamente cubierto de bandas con diferentes puntajes.

 **-Entonces eso significa que como somos 42, habrá 10 o 12 todo el tiempo en el campo representando un peligro-** , decía Momo con una mano en su mentón de manera meditativa al percatarse del caos del evento.

 **-Una estrategia seria el dejar que tomen tus puntos primero para tener más libertad-** , comentaba Mina con una sonrisa mirando a sus amigos al ver la manera fácil de poder robar puntos sin preocupación.

 **-Pero hay que considerar que es difícil estar atentos ante los puntos que terminan dividiéndose y repartiéndose entre todos-** , respondía Toga mirando a su amiga con un dedo en su mentón al ver el inconveniente de esa estrategia, cosa que hizo que Mina plantara los pies en la tierra y suspirara frustrada.

 **-Por supuesto que los Quirks están permitidos, así que quiero ver mucha acción por parte de los equipos-** , les decía Midnight a los estudiantes mientras les apuntaba con su látigo. **-Pero recuerden que sigue siendo un juego de caballería, por lo cual aquel que ataque con malicia a otro equipo con la intención de destrozarlos, entonces se le penalizará con una tarjeta roja y serán forzados a salir por el resto del juego-** , explicaba la heroína para desgracia de Bakugou que chasqueó los dientes con molestia.

 **(Gracias, de otra manera Kacchan trataría de crucificarme)** , pensaba Izuku divertido para sí mismo al pensar en lo empinadísimo que estaría su rival en ir a por él durante el evento.

 **-¡Muy bien, tienen 15 minutos para formar sus equipos!, ¡comiencen!-** , exclamaba Midnight con emoción para que luego todos los alumnos comenzaran a mezclarse y a caminar en busca de compañeros.

Izuku se quedó plantado en su lugar con un semblante tranquilo. **(La verdad es que los puntos no importan en mi caso, por lo que solo debo enfocarme en formar un equipo)** , pensaba Izuku con calma mientras observaba como todos a su alrededor se juntaban. **(La verdad ya sé a quienes quiero en mi grupo, solo espero que acepten el riesgo)** , continuaba él mientras que su mente llegaban sus amigos más cercanos que en ese momento no los podía ver a su alrededor.

 **(Pero creo que lo primero sería el arreglar mi uniforme)** , pensaba el peliverde con calma mientras observaba el estado de su uniforme el cual estaba algo sucio por la carrera de obstáculos, además de que por usar Ghoul terminó rompiendo la parte posterior a la espalda y también un poco en la zona del cuello.

* * *

 _ ***Sala del Personal***_

Ahora nos movemos a la sala del Staff donde descansaban los héroes que habían sido contratados para la seguridad del evento. En una de las mesas nos encontramos con Desuteguro fumando, Kamui Woods y Mount Lady que tenían al lado un pequeño televisor que mostraba el evento.

 **-El festival deportivo de Yuuei es una clase de simulación para ser un héroe y los gajes del oficio, demuestra la supervivencia del más apto cuando te adentras dentro de ese mundo-** , decía Desuteguro con calma viendo el televisor para luego expulsar humo de cigarrillo de su boca.

 **-Es cierto, la carrera de obstáculos bien podría representar la necesidad de a veces derribar a otros para sobresalir uno mismo-** , dijo Mount Lady con cara de asco mientras que ventilaba con una mano el humo de cigarrillo que le desagradaba.

 **-Correcto, así como la batalla de caballería representa el trabajar en equipo con otros héroes y sus Quirks únicos-** , dijo Desuteguro volteándose a ver a la rubia.

 **-Se tiene que tener una compatibilidad mutua y comprensión de cómo usar el Quirk de tus compañeros-** , dijo esta vez Kamui Woods mientras abría un termo de agua. **-De hecho es muy parecido a coordinar a los ayudantes o una prueba para coordinar los Quirks de otras compañías-** , agregaba el héroe con calma mientras enfocaba su vista en el televisor donde mostraba a los alumnos agrupándose en equipos.

 **-De verdad que lo tienen duro como para afrontar esa realidad tan pronto-** , decía Desuteguro cerrando los ojos para proceder a inhalar un poco de su cigarrillo para luego expulsarlo en un soplido.

 **-Pues yo creo que hay uno que sabe como desenvolverse bien en este tipo de sociedad-** , dijo Mt. Lady con una pequeña sonrisa mientras recordaba a cierto peliverde que se las arreglaba para sobresalir entre el resto.

* * *

 _ ***En el Estadio***_

Nos encontramos nuevamente en el estadio donde los estudiantes que pasaron se encontraban buscando compañeros para formar equipos para el evento de caballería. Unos iban de un lado a otro preguntando mientras que algunos se amontaban alrededor de un solo alumno para pedirle que se les una.

 **-¡Hey, has equipo conmigo!-** , le exclamaba Sato a Bakugou con una sonrisa para formar un equipo.

 **-¡Por favor déjame estar en tu equipo!-** , le pedía Toru al rubio con emoción y alzando sus brazos al pensar en la victoria asegurada que tendría al estar en el equipo del chico explosivo.

 **-Tienes que hacer equipo conmigo, ¿cierto?-** , decía Aoyama con brillitos en su cara haciéndose el importante cuando la verdad se veía patético.

Mina se acercó al grupo que rodeaba al rubio para mirarle con una gran sonrisa. **-Forma un equipo conmigo, Bakugou-kun-** , le decía Mina al rubio cenizo mientras que este tenía las manos en los bolsillos y miraba con neutralidad a todos a su alrededor.

 **-Esperen, ¿Cuáles eran sus Quirks?-** , preguntó Bakugou para sorpresa de sus compañeros.

 **-¡Tiene sentido que olvide los de la clase B, pero ni siquiera conoce los de su propia clase!-** , exclamaba Sato con una vena en la frente y un tic en un ojo ante el poco interés del rubio en ellos.

 **-Esta tan absorto en sí mismo que nunca echa un vistazo a su alrededor-** , comentaba Shoji con calma y de brazos cruzados.

Todo esto era observo por All Might en el palco de profesores, el héroe número uno miraba atentamente como todos querían hacer equipo con Katsuki. **(Tal vez no sea muy amigable, pero el hecho de que tenga 200 puntos por su tercer lugar además de la absoluta versatilidad de su Quirk da sentido a que sea tan popular el joven Bakugou)** , pensaba All Might con calma ante el interés de todos por el rubio cenizo.

En eso llega Kirishima con una mano alzada. **-¡Oye Bakugou, ya Todoroki eligió a su equipo!, ¡has equipo conmigo!-** , decía Kirishima con una gran sonrisa acercándose a Bakugou que se giró a verle con calma.

 **-Cabello de púas-** , dijo Katsuki mientras que el pelirrojo se plantaba frente a él.

 **-¡Mi nombre es Kirishima, recuérdalo por lo menos!, además de que tu cabello no es muy diferente del mío-** , respondió Kirishima en un principio con algo de enojo para luego poner una sonrisa audaz. **-Tú vas a ser el jinete, ¿verdad?, ¿entonces quién será el caballo frontal que soportará tus explosiones?-** , preguntaba Kirishima con confianza y soltura frente al rubio.

 **-Alguien con las bolas necesarias-** , respondió Bakugou con una pequeña sonrisa de lado como si aguantar una explosión lo pudiera hacer cualquiera.

 **-Claro que no, bueno si, ¡yo con mi endurecimiento seré el caballo que nunca retrocederá ni vacilará!-** , declaró Kirishima con seguridad golpeándose el pecho con determinación para sorpresa de Bakugou. **-Después de todo los vas a conseguir, ¿verdad?... los diez millones-** , dijo Kirishima mostrando un puño al frente suyo, causando que Bakugou sonriera con cierto aire salvaje a su alrededor.

 **-Eres de los míos-** , le dijo Bakugou al pelirrojo recibiendo un asentimiento de Kirishima. **-Y tú, chica rosa-** , dijo girándose para señalar a Mina que se sorprendió un poco para luego responder.

 **-No soy chica rosa, soy Ashido Mina-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa alegre y las manos en la cintura.

 **-Como sea, con tu ácido serás de ayuda contra el bastardo mitad-mitad, vienes conmigo-** , declaró Bakugou con confianza para sorpresa de Mina y luego comenzar a alejarse con Kirishima siguiéndole. Luego de unos segundos la pelirosa solo asintió con alegría para seguir a Bakugou y Kirishima en busca del compañero que les faltaba.

 **-¡Shouji!… ¡Shouji!-** , llamaba Mineta llorando a moco tendido a su alto compañero de varios brazos que se giró a verle. **-¡Por favor has equipo conmigo, yo quería hacer equipo con una chica pero nadie quiere!, ¡además de que soy muy pequeño como para hacer de caballo y nadie quiere ser caballo si yo soy el jinete!-** , suplicaba Mineta con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y arrodillándose ante Shouji que le miraba indiferente con la idea de alejarse. **-¡P-Pero con tu enorme cuerpo y tus tentáculos podrías mantenerme escondido!, ¿verdad?!-** , dijo el pelimorado captando la atención de su compañero.

Luego Shouji extendió uno de sus brazos para formar una boca con una sonrisa. **-Eso suena a un buen plan, Mineta-** , dijo él presintiendo que la idea del pelimorado sería muy interesante.

Todas estas interacciones eran observadas por Izuku que se encontraba ya con el uniforme como nuevo. **(Como pensaba, nadie se relaciona con las otras clases al no estar familiarizados con sus Quirks, algo comprensible pero bien podrían preguntarles y sacar provecho de nuevas habilidades y relaciones)** , pensaba el peliverde con serenidad percatándose de la separación que hay entre ambas clases.

Luego observó cómo varios grupos ya estaban formados y él seguía solo. **(Ahora que me fijo, debo darme prisa a formar un equipo, pero… todos parecen estar evitándome)** , pensó Izuku mirando con tranquilidad como varios se alejaban de él de manera precavida. **(Aunque es entendible que nadie quiera mantener sus puntos durante todo el evento, es más sencillo robar puntos al final)** , analizaba cerrando los ojos con la cabeza mirando al cielo.

 **(Además de que es sencillo deducir que unirse a mí es estar en contra de Todoroki y Kacchan que me tienen en la mira, no creo que alguien se quiera poner en esa situación)** , pensaba el peliverde con serenidad hasta que oye unos pasos en su dirección y se gira a ver como Uraraka se le está acercando.

 **-¡Ey Deku-kun, hagamos equipo!-** , exclamaba Uraraka con emoción y alegría mientras llegaba al frente de Izuku.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose feliz por la propuesta de la castaña. **-¿Pero estás segura?, créeme que no me gustaría ponerte en contra de todos que irán a por mis diez millones-** , decía el peliverde con algo de preocupación dado que aunque le alegrara, no quería poner en riesgo a su amiga.

Uraraka se alegró por la preocupación del peliverde y asintió con la cabeza. **-Por supuesto que estoy segura, si nos mantenemos huyendo seguramente ganaremos-** , dijo ella con emoción y elevando unos puños de manera entusiasta.

 **-Aunque dije que obtendría más puntos, puede que me estés sobrestimando un poco-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rascaba la nuca y se encorvaba un poco. Claro que era peligroso con todos sus Quirks, pero eso no quitaba que aún podrían quitarle su banda al mínimo descuido así sea que este huyendo o atacando, después de todo estarían en medio de un campo de batalla.

 **-¡Como no hacerlo!, pero al fin y al cabo yo opino que…-** , decía Uraraka con emoción haciendo una pequeña pausa voluntaria y luego mirar a Izuku directamente. **-¡Prefiero hacer equipo con mis amigos en cualquier momento!-** , declaraba la castaña con una radiante y hermosa sonrisa que parecía irradiar un halo luz.

Izuku se petrificó en su lugar con los ojos ensanchados. **-Ugh-** , se quejó al momento de llevarse una mano al pecho sobre el corazón agitado para estrujar la camisa y agachar la cabeza, preocupando a la castaña.

 **-¿Estas bien, Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka acercándose al peliverde algo preocupada para saber que le sucedió.

El peliverde solo le sostenía el pecho mientras que con la otra mano trataba de tranquilizar a su amiga. **-Es solo que eres demasiado radiante y no soy capaz de aguantarlo-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y levantando poco a poco su mirada para clavarla en Uraraka, la cual se sonrojó y su puso algo nerviosa ante esas palabras.

 **-¿No estoy unos cuantos minutos y ya estas ligando?-** , preguntó Toga con un tono seco y algo enojada hacia el peliverde apareciendo al lado de Izuku y Uraraka rompiendo la atmósfera que se estaba formando.

Esto fue suficiente para que la castaña desviara su atención hacia ella con una sonrisa. **-Hola Toga-chan, ¿Dónde estuviste?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga rubia mientras que Izuku se reincorporaba con calma para mirar a Toga.

 **-Estaba rechazando la oferta de Bakugou que me ordenaba unirme a su grupo a pesar de que no pudiera utilizar mi Quirk-** , respondió Toga con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros recordando las continuas insistencias del rubio cenizo porque ella se uniera a su equipo, aunque más que insistencia fueron órdenes.

 **-Pues eso se debe a que posees buenos reflejos y una agilidad que funcionaria bien a la hora de esquivar y maniobrar-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su amiga que si bien no podría sacarle provecho a su Quirk aquí, aun así representaba un gran elemento a la hora de la evadir y desplazarse a gran velocidad.

 **-De cualquier manera formaré equipo contigo y Uraraka-chan, ese era mi idea desde el principio-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde con una alegre y entusiasta sonrisa con las manos alzadas en el aire, sacándole una sonrisa a Izuku y a Uraraka.

 **-Pues ahora solo faltaría preguntarle a Momo-chan o a Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de sus dos amigas.

 **-Disculpa Izuku-kun, pero no podremos-** , dijo Momo captando la atención del grupo que se giró a ver como la pelinegra se aceraba a ellos con Lida a su lado que asentía con seriedad.

 **-¿Momo-chan?, ¿Lida-kun?, ¿a qué se refieren?-** , preguntaba Toga intrigada y confusa mientras que sus dos amigos llegaban frente a ellos.

 **-Eres sorprendente Midoriya, pero me temo que debo rechazar tu oferta-** , dijo Lida arreglándose los lentes con seriedad mirando a Izuku. **-Desde el examen de entrada no he hecho más que perder ante ti, te consideró un increíble amigo pero precisamente por eso debo dejar de seguirte para mejorar yo mismo-** , decía el pelinegro mientras que Toga y Uraraka se mostraban sorprendidas.

Luego Lida miró con firmeza al peliverde que le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Todoroki y Bakugou no son los únicos que te consideran un rival, y es por eso que daré todo de mí para superarte-** , declaraba Lida con determinación y seguridad plantándose como otro rival de Izuku.

 **-Lo entiendo Lida-kun, no te preocupes y da todo de ti en el batalla-** , respondía Izuku con un tono amigable y tranquilo mientras le dedicaba un pulgar en alto a su amigo de lentes, el cual asintió con una sonrisa para luego irse en dirección a Todoroki y Denki.

Luego de eso Izuku enfocó su atención en Momo que tenía las manos entrelazadas y le miraba con algo de pena. **-Yo lamento no formar parte de tu equipo Izuku-kun, pero opino igual que Lida-kun, debo de dejar de estar a tu sombra para mejorar por mí misma-** , decía Momo con un deje de tristeza en su tono sin mirar a Izuku a los ojos.

 **-No entiendo porque todos opinan así de sí mismos, yo nunca los veo por detrás de mí sino a mi lado, por lo tanto no estás a la sombra de nadie, Momo-chan-** , decía Izuku con una amable expresión captando la atención de la pelinegra que levantó la mirada para ver los orbes verdes del chico. **-Te apoyaré en tu decisión de superarte a ti misma, por lo que no te disculpes y da tu mayor esfuerzo-** , dijo el peliverde con alegría dedicándole una cálida sonrisa que sonrojo a Momo mientras que Uraraka y Toga asentía coincidiendo con Izuku.

Luego Momo se calmó y puso una expresión segura y animada. **-Eso haré-** , respondió Momo con determinación y una pequeña sonrisa para después darle la espalda a sus amigos. **-Una cosa más, Izuku-kun…-** , dijo Momo en un tono bajo intrigando al peliverde que se acercó un poco a ella para después de la nada recibir un pequeño beso en una mejilla por parte de la pelinegra.

En ese momento él se paralizó sorprendido mientras que Uraraka y Toga dejaban caer sus quijadas por la sorpresa. El peliverde se llevaba una mano a la mejilla incrédulo mientras observaba como Momo evitaba verle a los ojos con las mejillas un poco rojas y jugando con sus dedos.

 **-G-Gracias-** , dijo Momo con timidez para luego irse con algo deprisa a donde estaba el equipo de Todoroki, dejando allí a un incrédulo y un poco sonrojado Izuku y a unas impactadas Uraraka y Toga que por dentro sentían ciertos celos.

Luego de unos segundos más, el peliverde se aclaró la garganta y trataba de recuperar la compostura. **-B-Bueno, ahora que no tenemos a Lida-kun ni a Momo-chan entonces solo queda una opción que sin duda será de ayuda-** , decía Izuku calmándose mientras que Uraraka y Toga dejaban de lado sus celos para mirarle intrigadas.

En eso el peliverde se giró en una dirección para caminar con calma estar a unos metros de un compañero. **-Hey Tokoyami-kun-** , llamaba Izuku a su amigo con cabeza de ave que se giró a verle con serenidad. **-Necesito tu ayuda-** , dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa que causó que Tokoyami alzara una ceja mostrando interés.

 **-Han pasado 10 minutos, comenzaremos en cualquier momento-** , decía Midnight con una sonrisa y con una mano en su cintura mientras que todo el público ya se ponía ansioso por presenciar el evento.

 **-Todo el mundo está prestando atención solamente a la clase A, ¿no es la única diferencia entre nosotros ese enfrentamiento contra los villanos?-** , preguntaba un chico rubio de la clase B llamado Monoma Neito con una pequeña sonrisa. **-¿Por qué nosotros de la clase B deberíamos estar contentos de ser colocados tan abajo?, demostrémosles a esos mocosos de la clase A por qué no deben subestimarnos-** , les decía Monoma a sus compañeros que asintieron en respuesta.

Ahora nos movemos con el grupo de Todoroki donde estaba este mirando a Denki, Momo y a Lida. **-La razón por la cual los elegí a ustedes es porque creo que son la formación con mejor balance-** , les decía él con calma para luego mirar a Denki. **-Kaminari, tu iras a la izquierda y con tu electricidad evitarás que los equipos se acerquen, Yaoyorozu iras a la derecha y nos proporcionaras cualquier tipo de defensa o movilidad que puedas, Lida tu iras al frente con tu Engine y también serás nuestra fuerza física-** , explicaba el peli mixto con tranquilidad recibiendo asentimientos de cada uno.

 **-Y tú puedes fintar al alternar tus ataques entre hielo y fuego, ¿cierto?-** , decía Lida con una mirada seria mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

 **-No-** , respondió Todoroki de manera directa para luego girar su cabeza para observar las gradas. **-Mientras este en combate yo nunca jamás utilizaré mi izquierda-** , dijo el chico mirando con cierto odio al hombre de imponente figura que se encontraba de brazos cruzados y despedía fuego de su traje de héroe, no era nada más que el héroe número dos y también su padre, Endeavor, que le miraba con seriedad.

Ahora estaba Izuku como jinete sobre Uraraka, Toga y Tokoyami que tenía liberado a Dark Shadow. **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo él con tranquilidad mientras se amarraba lentamente su banda en la frente.

 **-¡Aquí!-** , respondió Uraraka con una mirada decidida.

 **-Toga-** , dijo Izuku mientras terminaba de ponerse la banda para cruzarse de brazos.

 **-¡Estoy lista!-** , contestó Toga con una animada sonrisa.

 **-Tokoyami-kun-** , dijo el peliverde enfocando su mirada en todos los equipos que ya estaban formados y listos para comenzar el evento.

 **-Preparado-** , respondía Tokoyami con serenidad mientras que Dark Shadow asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Un placer estar con ustedes-** , dijo Izuku formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras que determinación se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, sacándoles una sonrisa a sus amigos que asintieron con seguridad.

 _ **[¡Ahora hagámoslo!, ¡el conteo regresivo para el comienzo de la sangrienta batalla!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción y entusiasmo causando que el público ovacionara animado para luego guardar silencio para presenciar el evento.

 _ **[¡Tres!]**_ , exclamó Mic y la tensión subía.

 **-Todos tenemos…-** , decía Bakugou con una mirada seria y fulminante estando como jinete de su equipo conformado por Kirishima, Mina y Sero.

 _ **[¡Dos!]**_ , gritó el comentarista rubio con más fuerza que antes.

 **-Un solo objetivo-** , completó Todoroki con una mirada gélida y fija siendo el jinete su equipo que estaba conformado por Denki, Lida y Momo.

 _ **[¡Uno!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con fuerza mientras que la expectación del publico crecía.

 **-Aquí estoy-** , dijo Izuku mientras que una pequeña y provocadora sonrisa se formaba en su cara.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , exclamó Midnight a todo volumen dando inició al evento y allí comenzó la batalla de caballería y dos equipos ya iban en dirección al de Izuku.

 **-¡En resumen es una batalla por los diez millones!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa desafiante y con mucho espíritu mientras se acercaba a toda velocidad al equipo de los diez millones.

 **-¡Oh, Midoriya voy a por ti!-** , exclamó Toru sin llevar sujetador ni camisa y por lo tanto estaba desnuda de la cintura para arriba, razón por la cual Sato y Kouta desviaban las miradas de ella mientras que Jirou estaba algo apenada, pero total ella era invisible.

 **-Este es el destino del perseguido, ¡haz tu decisión Midoriya!-** , le decía Tokoyami al jinete peliverde que hasta el momento se mantenía tranquilo y miraba apacible a los equipos que se acercaban a ellos.

 **-Es sencillo, vamos a ponérselos difícil-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa tranquila. **-Uraraka-chan, Tokoyami-kun, ya saben que hacer-** , dijo recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos.

Luego de eso Uraraka desactivó la gravedad de todos menos de ella para luego ser levantada en el aire por Dark Shadow, provocando que el equipo se eleve en el aire alejándose de los equipos que los veían asombrados.

 **-¡Están volando!, ¡tras ellos!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu para que después todo su equipo fuera en persecución del equipo de Izuku que estaba elevado a 5 metros del suelo.

 **-¡Jirou-chan!-** , exclamó Toru haciendo que Jirou extendiera sus Jacks en dirección al equipo volador, el problema es que estos fueron recibidos por una corriente de aire expulsada de la mano derecha de Izuku, cosa que sorprendió a la pelinegra y al equipo.

Izuku les veía desde arriba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras sacudía un dedo índice en forma de negación. **-Eso no, para su mala suerte tengo mis sentidos a un nivel superior y les será difícil tomarme desprevenido-** , decía el peliverde al momento de cerrar los ojos y al volverlos abrir enseñar a Eyes´God. **-Por otro lado en verdad que Dark Shadow es muy útil, no solo nos ayuda a volar sino que me respalda para protegernos en distintas direcciones-** , agregó el chico girándose a ver a Tokoyami sin desactivar su Quirk ocular.

 **-Tú eres quien me eligió para este propósito-** , contestó Tokoyami con calma mientras que Dark Shadow miraba en distintas direcciones y sostenía los pies de Uraraka para mantenerla elevada en el aire.

 **-Debemos aterrizar antes de que Uraraka-chan se comience a cansar-** , dijo Toga mirando a Tokoyami y a Izuku, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambos para que después Dark Shadow comenzara a bajarlos hasta quedar en el suelo.

En eso Izuku se gira a ver a Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Gracias a ti también Uraraka-chan, gracias a ti es que esta estrategia puede funcionar-** , le agradeció el peliverde mientras que la castaña asentía algo embobada por los cautivadores ojos de Eyes´God que mostraba continuamente un paisaje cósmico en movimiento.

 **-¡Ahora vamos a por ellos, es hora de la revancha!-** , exclamaba Toru con entusiasmo a su equipo para ir a por el de Izuku que ya había aterrizado en el suelo.

 **-¡Un momento Hagakure, la banda no está!-** , dijo Sato sorprendido y alarmado viendo como la banda de su jinete desapareció.

 **-¿¡En qué momento es que sucedió!?-** , dijo Toru alarmada y llevándose las manos a la cabeza y mirando en distintas direcciones.

 **-Es muy fácil cuando están peleando entre sí-** , dijo Monoma con una pequeña sonrisa y sosteniendo una banda en una de sus manos estando a unos cuantos metros del grupo de Toru.

 _ **[¡Atención, damas y caballeros!, ¡en tan solo dos minutos ya comenzamos a tener un todos contra todos, donde las peleas por las bandas ocurren en todos lados!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción mientras que varios del publico festejaban emocionados. _**[Ignorar los diez millones e ir por los puntos del 2do, 3ro y 4to lugar no es tampoco una mala idea]**_ , agregó el rubio enfocando su atención en la arena nuevamente.

 **-¡MUAJAJAJAJA!-** , reía una voz conocida para Izuku que se giró a ver como Shouji se acercaba con sus brazos formando una cúpula en su espalda dejando ver un orificio en el cual solo se veía oscuridad. **-¿Pelea?, no es eso en absoluto… ¡esto es un saqueo de un solo lado!-** , exclamaba la voz que provenía del interior de la cúpula.

 **-¿¡Shouji!?, ¡pero esto es una batalla de caballería y no puedes estar solo!, ¿lo recuerdas?-** , decía Toga sorprendida viendo como su compañero se acercaba en silencio hacia ellos.

 **-No está solo, Toga-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad observando a Shouji pudiendo ver perfectamente otras dos señales de calor provenientes de la cúpula.

Luego de eso una lengua salió del orificio en dirección a la banda de Izuku, pero este solo inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con calma para evitarla, causando que esta llegue hasta al lado de la cabeza de Tetsutetsu asustándolo un poco.

 **-Como se esperaba de Midoriya-kun-** , dijo Tsuyu desde dentro del orificio para sorpresa de Uraraka y Toga que no esperaban verla en el mismo equipo que Mineta.

 **-¡Pero aun así eso no te salva de nada contra estas!-** , exclamó Mineta con una sonrisa maliciosa para comenzar a lanzar muchas de sus esferas en dirección al equipo de Izuku que gracias a los reflejos rápidos de Toga se vieron libres de todas ellas.

 **-¿Eso si quiera está permitido?-** , preguntó Uraraka con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras que esquivaban los esferas de Mineta y huían también del grupo de Tetsutetsu que no se rendía tan fácilmente.

 **-Yeap-** , dijo Midnight con sencillez y una divertida sonrisa.

 _ **[¡El equipo de Mineta le ha dado un gran uso a la diferencia de los cuerpos de sus miembros!, ¡ellos parecen un tanque de guerra!]**_ , comentaba Present Mic con entusiasmo mientras que Shouji avanzaba a paso rápido estando igualado con Tetsutetsu en su persecución del equipo Midoriya.

 **-Debemos poner distancia entre nosotros y el resto, al estar en un campo con múltiples enemigos nunca es una buena idea el quedarse quieto-** , decía Izuku con calma mirando a sus compañeros, recibiendo un asentimiento de Dark Shadow y Uraraka que repitieron el anterior proceso para volver a elevarse en el aire para desgracia del equipo de Tetsutetsu, pero Mineta en cambio no dejaba de lanzar esferas al equipo volador.

Izuku las repelía con pequeños aires de Pulse, pero aun así era fastidioso y se giró a ver a su equipo. **-Les dejaré unos momentos mientras me encargó de ellos-** , les dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa para desconcierto de ellos que no sabían que es lo que planeaba.

Luego de eso antes de que alguien hiciera una pregunta, Izuku simplemente saltó en dirección a Shouji alejándose de su equipo para sorpresa de estos y de todo el público que observaban esto con asombro e incredulidad.

 **[¡Atención todos!, ¡Midoriya saltó en dirección al equipo de Mineta alejándose de su propia cuadrilla!, ¿Qué estará planeando?]** , comentaba Mic asombrado y emocionado mientras veía como el peliverde volaba en dirección al equipo tanque que se había quedado quieto de la impresión.

En eso Izuku llega flotando frente al equipo donde es observado por unos sorprendidos Tsuyu, Mineta y Shouji que no procesaban lo que quería hacer el presidente de la clase con esa táctica. **-Lo siento chicos, nada personal-** , dijo él con una leve sonrisa inocente al momento de acercar una mano a la cabeza de Mineta para luego proceder a electrocutarle con Red Volt.

 **-¿¡Pero qué!?-** , exclamaba Mineta siendo electrocutado para después presentir que las esferas de su cabeza se estaban inflando y desestabilizando poco a poco.

Izuku alejó su mano y se fue volando de vuelta con su equipo mientras que las esferas de Mineta explotaban llenando el interior de la cúpula con un líquido morado pegajoso que cubrió tanto a Tsuyu como a un chamuscado Mienta que ya tenía nuevas esferas en su cabeza pero se encontraba algo inconsciente mientras que Tsuyu no se podía mover por la pegajosa sustancia.

[¡ _ **Midoriya inmovilizó al equipo haciendo uso de las esferas de Mineta y su Quirk de electricidad!, ¡eso fue ingenioso!]**_ , exclamaba Mic con ánimo y entusiasmo mientras que el club de fans de Izuku chillaba de emoción.

Ahora Izuku llegaba volando de nuevo a su lugar como jinete para ver a sus amigos. **-Ya volví, ¿me extrañaron?-** , preguntó divertido viendo a sus dos amigas que tenían el ceño fruncido, pero antes de que cualquiera le reprendiera por hacer eso de improvisto, escucharon unas explosiones acercándose y se giraron a ver como Bakugou se estaba acercando a base de explosiones alejado de su equipo.

 **-Cabalgando muy alto y poderoso, ¿no, Deku?-** , preguntaba Katsuki con una sonrisa salvaje de lado ubicándose un poco por encima del equipo impulsándose con sus explosiones procedentes de las palmas de sus manos.

Izuku le miró con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa juguetona. **-Tengo que admitir que la vista es buena desde arriba-** , respondió Izuku guiñando un ojo divertido dejando su otro ojo de Eyes´God enfocado en el rubio cenizo que ya se acercaba cargando su brazo derecho para producir una explosión. **-Tokoyami-** , dijo el peliverde haciendo que Dark Shadow se plantara en medio del ataque para cubrir a Izuku y por consiguiente proteger los diez millones.

 **-Tch, demonios-** , dijo Bakugou con molestia para luego ser tomado por una cinta de Sero y ser devuelto a su lugar como jinete para ser reprendido por Mina y Kirishima por su impulsiva acción.

 _ **[¡Bakugou también se separó del caballo!, ¡¿esto en realidad que está permitido?!]**_ , preguntaba Present Mic sorprendido dado que ya dos alumnos se habían separado de sus caballos.

 **-Eso cuenta como una táctica, así que está bien con tal de que no toque el suelo-** , respondió Midnight con un pulgar en alto permitiendo tal acción.

 **-¿Tus mareos están bien, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Uraraka que asintió con una sonrisa algo cansada al ya aterrizar en el suelo nuevamente y seguir huyendo de los equipos que se les acercaban.

Izuku con un poco más de seriedad que antes solo utilizó Not Alone para crear algunas manos cerca de otros participantes para comenzar a quitar unas cuantas bandas y atraerlas hacia él donde aumentaban el puntaje de su equipo.

 **[¡Como se esperaba!, ¡la mayoría va a por el primer lugar y la clase A está bajo persecución!]** , exclamaba animado el comentarista rubio mientras que Aizawa se mantenía callado a su lado. _**[¡Todos tienen habilidad!, ¡han pasado 7 minutos así que pongamos los puntajes en pantalla para que todo el mundo los vea!]**_ , dijo Mic al momento en que en las pantallas aparecieran los puntajes de los equipos.

 **-Esperen ¿qué?, eso es un poco…-** , comentaba una chica del publico incrédula ante los puntajes que estaba viendo, más que nada porque la mayoría de los equipos de la clase 1-A tenían 0 puntos.

Allí Present Mic se acomodaba los lentes mientras que Aizawa ensanchaba un poco sus ojos. **[¡Whoa!, ¿¡en serio!?... aparte de Midoriya, la clase A no le está yendo muy bien, y santo cielo Bakugou, ¿qué sucedió?]** , preguntaba incrédulo viendo los resultados.

En eso Monoma aparece rápidamente al lado del grupo de Bakugou para tomar ágilmente la banda de la frente del rubio cenizo. **-Como quitarle un dulce a un niño, clase A-** , dijo Monoma con una sonrisa y una mirada calmada sorprendiendo a los caballos y al jinete que se volteó a verle furioso.

 **-¡Maldito pedazo de mierda!, ¡devuélvemelo!, ¡te mataré!-** , exclamó Bakugou evidentemente enojado mirando al alumno de la clase B que ahora tenía su banda en la mano.

 **-¡Nos tienen!-** , exclamó Mina algo alarmada mientras que Sero se mostraba enojado y Kirishima miraba con firmeza al jinete de la clase B.

 **-Como Midnight dijo que era "el primer" juego no tendría sentido que sacaran a muchas personas en las clasificaciones, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Monoma con su típica expresión relajada y venenosa que hasta resultaba irritante. **-Suponiendo que mantendrían a unas 40 personas para que esto fuera un festival, nosotros nos aseguramos de estar dentro de ese número mientras observábamos a fondo sus Quirks y personalidades como nuestros rivales, no hay que ser obsesionados con el primer lugar en las preliminares, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el rubio causando que la ira se fuera incrementando poco a poco en Bakugou.

 **-Cualquier con cerebro no hubiera apuntado al primer lugar, sino a una media excelencia, ¿no lo crees?-** , dijo Monoma con un tono presuntuoso y pedante que en verdad estaba resultando muy molesto para el grupo, pero sobre todo para Katsuki que estaba comenzando a apretar los puños y los dientes.

 **-¡Toda la clase nos está rodeando!-** , exclamaba Kirishima observando a los lados como otros grupos de la clase B les rodeaban.

 **-No es como si todos nos pusiéramos de acuerdo, pero es un buen plan, en lugar de ir tras la cima temporal como un caballo con una zanahoria colgando frente a su cara-** , dijo Monoma tocando una fibra en Katsuki y provocando que se ensombrecieran sus ojos y bajara la mirada.

 **-¿Bakugou-kun, que hacemos?-** , le preguntaba Mina al rubio cenizo sin obtener respuesta de este.

 **-Ah, ahora que lo pienso tú también eres famoso, ¿verdad?, como la victima del incidente del lodo-** , dijo nuevamente Monoma con una sonrisa presuntuosa provocando que Bakugou comenzara a despedir un aura negra de muerte. **-Cuéntame sobre eso después, como se siente ser atacado por villanos cada año, quiero decir-** , decía el irritante rubio mientras que su equipo comenzaba a alejarse de ellos y él les miraba de reojo con su fastidiosa sonrisa.

 **-Kirishima, cambio de planes-** , dijo Bakugou con un tono macabro mientras que dos ojos filosos blancos se resaltaban entre la sombra que le cubría la cara, cosa que desconcertó un poco a su equipo mientras llamaba la atención de Monoma y su equipo. **-Antes de Deku, enviemos a estos estúpidos imbéciles a sus tumbas prematuras-** , dijo Katsuki con un aura de muerte y destrucción saliendo de su cuerpo que haría helar la sangre a cualquiera.

Ahora nos movemos con Izuku que veía y oía perfectamente la escena entre ambos equipos, en parte gracias a Beast que aumentaba su sentido auditivo. **(Entonces lo que pensaba era cierto, la clase B desde el inició estuvo tomando iniciativa)** , pensaba Izuku con calma mientras recordaba haber visto a Monoma durante la carrera de obstáculos. **(Una buena estrategia para conocer a tus rivales y asegurar tus pasos, pero…)** , pensó al momento de girar su mirada hacia Bakugou y su aura de muerte. **(Les hace falta determinación para llegar a la cima)** , en eso soltó una pequeña risa en lo que su equipo se detenían bruscamente ante los oponentes que tenían en frente.

Era el equipo de Todoroki que les miraban fijamente y con firmeza plantándose como uno de los más peligrosos de entre todos los demás, estando Todoroki como jinete viendo con seriedad a Izuku que se mantenía tranquilo.

 **-¿Qué tal, Todoroki-kun?, ¿Qué me cuentas?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa inocente levantando una mano en confianza, recibiendo un silencio intimidante del peli mixto que le miraba específicamente a él.

 _ **[¡Ahora solo queda la mitad del tiempo y con el inesperado ascenso de la clase B, ¿Quién tendrá los diez millones de puntos al final?!]**_ , comentaba Present Mic con emoción enfocando varias cámaras al enfrentamiento que tendrían el equipo Midoriya contra el equipo Todoroki.

 **-Seré yo el que se los quede, Midoriya-** , dijo Todoroki con una gélida y fría mirada llena de seriedad en respuesta a la pregunta del profesor.

 **-Quiero verte intentarlo-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y desactivando Eyes´God para mostrar sus determinados ojos verdes, cosa que emocionó al público que ovacionó ante la intensidad que estaba creciendo.

A unos cuantos metros de ambos equipos se encontraba el equipo de Mineta que ya se habían liberado casi por completo del líquido morado y la cúpula ya deshecha.

 **-Gero, era un buen plan así que me uní al equipo a pesar de estar contigo, ¿Cómo fue que perdiste la banda?-** , preguntó Tsuyu viendo al pelimorado.

 **-¡No lo sé!, ¡pero ahora no queda nada que perder, ahora pongámonos en modo ataque máximo!-** , exclamaba Mineta determinado señalando al grupo de Todoroki y al de Izuku en lo que Shoji preparaba sus brazos para comenzar a correr en dirección a ambos equipos.

 **-No esperaba que hubiera un enfrentamiento con ellos hasta el final de la competencia, Todoroki debe pensar muy bien de ti, Izuku-kun-** , comentaba Toga con una sonrisa desafiante viendo fijamente al equipo de Todoroki que eran sus oponentes dejando aparte la amistad que tenía con Lida y Momo, y un poco con Kaminari.

 **-Me halagaría sino fuera porque está en contra de mí-** , contestó Izuku un poco divertido sin despegar su vista del chico de cabello bicolor que le miraba con seriedad.

 **-¡Lida, avanza!-** , ordenó Todoroki recibiendo un asentimiento del pelinegro que comenzó a correr dirigiendo al grupo en dirección al equipo del peliverde. **-Yaoyorozu, prepárate para aislarnos y crear el conductor-** , le dijo a la pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento de ella que ya comenzaba a crear dos objetos. **-Kaminari tu-** , le iba a decir algo al rubio pero es interrumpido por este.

 **-¡Ya sé lo que tengo que hacer, viejo!-** , dijo Kaminari con una sonrisa mientras que pequeños rayos comenzaban a mostrarse a su alrededor.

Izuku se percató de su estrategia y afiló la mirada mientras que varios equipos se acercaban a la zona. **-Atentos a lo siguiente, muchos equipos se acercan a por nosotros y el siguiente movimiento será algo problemático-** , les avisó Izuku a sus compañeros para guardar precaución ante lo que venía.

 **-Asegúrense de protegerse bien-** , les dijo Kaminari a su equipo que se cubrieron con una manta aislante de electricidad creada por Momo. **-¡Ataque indiscriminado: 1.3 millones de voltios!-** , exclamó Kaminari expulsando una gran cantidad de electricidad de su cuerpo que impactó contra los equipos cercanos electrocutándolos a todos.

 **-¡Kaminari!-** , decía Jirou con enojo dirigido específicamente al rubio eléctrico mientras que Dark Shadow cubría al equipo de Izuku de la electricidad, pero también se vio afectado por la luz que irradiaba el ataque y se vio debilitado.

 **-A menos de seis minutos para finalizar, no hay vuelta atrás-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad tomando un conductor en su mano derecha creado por Momo para tocar el suelo con él. **-Perdón por esto, aguántenlo un segundo-** , dijo al momento de conducir el hielo de su mano al suelo y comenzar a congelar todo el suelo por el cual pasaban, logrando congelar los pies de todos los equipos que hasta el momento estaban aturdidos por el ataque eléctrico.

 _ **[¡Oh dios!, ¡Todoroki congeló los pies de la horda de caballos con un solo movimiento!]**_ , exclamaba un sorprendido Mic llevándose una mano a la cabeza de la impresión.

 _ **[Usó la electricidad de Kaminari para detenerlos y asegurarse de poder congelar a todos, recordó que muchos esquivaron su ataque de hielo en la carrera de obstáculos]**_ , comentaba Aizawa con tranquilidad viendo el encuentro.

 **-Aprovecharé de tomar estos-** , dijo Todoroki al momento de quitarles varias bandas a los equipos que fueron inmovilizados por el hielo.

 **-¡La banda, maldición!-** , reclamó una chica de cabello naranja al ver como el chico la llevaba en su mano.

 **-¡Voy a contenerlos!-** , les decía Tokoyami a su equipo para mandar a Dark Shadow contra el equipo de Todoroki que se estaba acercando a ellos.

 **-¡Yaoyorozu!-** , exclamó Todoroki dándole la señal a Momo para que esta creara de su mano una gran placa de metal que les protegió del ataque del ser de sombras que retrocedió frustrado.

 **-La creación de Momo-chan en realidad que es muy difícil de combatir-** , comentó Toga con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante y sudando un poco.

 **-Es cierto, pero Kaminari es incluso peor-** , dijo Tokoyami captando la atención de la rubia y la de Uraraka. **-Penetrar en ese nivel de protección va a ser muy difícil bajo la luz del sol, durante la noche mi Quirk se vuelve más fuerte pero bajo los rayos del sol se vuelve más dócil y sencillo de controlar, pero por defecto también desciende su poder de ataque-** , explicaba Tokoyami con seriedad dirigida al equipo de Todoroki que estaba a solo unos metros de distancia.

 **-Lo sé, recuerdo todo lo que me explicaste de Dark Shadow, pero tengo un plan para eso-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara para después elevar la palma derecha de su mano al aire. **-Dark Shadow necesita oscuridad para hacerse fuerte, ¿cierto?, entonces se la daré-** , declaró el peliverde al momento de comenzar a liberar oscuridad de bordes morados de su mano para sorpresa de todos menos Toga.

Las sombras que provenían de su mano comenzaron a formar una clase de domo alrededor del equipo que se vio cubierto completamente mientras que las sombras ondulaban a modo de flamas sobre el domo. Ese Quirk es _**"Darkness"**_ y le permite al usuario el controlar la oscuridad hasta cierto punto como controlarla, moldearla y producirla llegando a servir tanto como ataque como para defensa.

Las repercusiones que causa _**"Darkness"**_ es el ardor que siente el usuario al recibir luz solar pero puede ser repelido al ser cubierto por sus propias sombras, y el otro inconveniente es el consumo de energía que presenta el control de la oscuridad para materializar un arma y mantenerla en uso.

 _ **[¡El equipo de Midoriya se encerró en un extraño domo negro evitando que veamos adentro!, de cualquier manera los jueces declaran que es algo injusto y que deben de salir de allí pronto]**_ , decía Present Mic desde la cabina con la mirada atenta en el domo de oscuridad.

 **-Prepárense para interceptarlos apenas salgan-** , les dijo Todoroki a su equipo recibiendo un asentimiento de ellos.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que todos esperaban a que el equipo Midoriya saliera del domo, y cuando el momento llegó, el domo explotó enviando las sombras directamente hacia Todoroki que alzó un muro de hielo para defenderse.

 **-¡Es el momento!-** , exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa de lado dejando de utilizar Darkness estando ahora Dark Shadow con el doble de tamaño que antes y ya preparado para volver al combate con más fuerza.

Luego de eso Izuku extendió ambas manos detrás de él para lanzar rastros de hielo que al llegar al suelo comenzaron a congelar el suelo alrededor de ambos equipos en una circunferencia para alzar varios picos de hielo que hacían de barrera aisladora del resto de la arena.

Luego de eso el equipo de Midoriya se lanzó al ataque contra el de Todoroki. Con Dark Shadow atacaban por distintos ángulos y con la agilidad de Toga se desplazaban bien para esquivar los ataques de Kaminari o Todoroki, en ocasiones con Uraraka anulaban su gravedad para evitar algunos ataques de Momo con granadas no letales o también por ataques de hielo de Todoroki.

Por otro lado estaba el equipo de Bakugou combatiendo contra el equipo de Monoma, el cual poseía un Quirk que le permitía copiar los Quirks de otros al tocarles, pero no puede utilizar más de una habilidad al mismo tiempo. Y de esa manera los combates se fueron desarrollando entre los cuatro equipos hasta que pasaron cinco minutos.

 _ **[¡Cualquiera diría que Midoriya está en problemas por estar aprisionado junto con el equipo Todoroki arriesgándose a perder sus diez millones. pero aun así han aguantado por cinco minutos sin que le robaran sus puntos!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con entusiasmo mientras que las cámaras se enfocaban en el peliverde que se mantenía sereno como jinete y Todoroki tenía el ceño fruncido.

 **-Muy bien hecho, mí chico-** , dijo All Might con una pequeña sonrisa feliz por el desenvolvimiento de su pupilo y predecesor.

 **-Él puede ver a la perfección a través de ti, Shoto-** , comentó Endeavor de brazos cruzados y mirando con cierto despreció a su hijo que no hacía uso de su izquierda.

 **(Él a pesar de que puede atacarme no lo hace y solo mantiene su distancia a mi lado izquierdo, ahora incluso si uso el hielo a corta distancia atraparé a Lida en él… solo queda un minuto)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad y buscando alguna manera de poder acorralar al presidente de la clase, pero este siempre encontraba una contramedida para todo ataque que efectuaran.

En eso Lida afiló la mirada con seriedad. **-Chicos, tenemos menos de un minuto y temo que seré inútil después de esto, así que cuento con ustedes-** , les dijo él a su equipo mientras que tenía la vista clavaba en Izuku que se mostraba sereno.

 **-¿De qué hablas, Lida-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amigo de lentes con intriga.

 **-Agárrense fuerte-** , dijo Lida levantando un poco los talones para después expulsar una gran cantidad de flamas de los tubos de escape en sus pantorrillas, dando un acelerón increíble que tomó desprevenidos a ambos equipos. **-¡Tómalo Todoroki!, !Torque Over, Reciprocating Burst!-** , exclamó el pelinegro con fuerza y corriendo a una velocidad increíble dejando una gran estela de humo a su paso.

Allí el tiempo se volvió mucho más lento y Todoroki se mostró decidido al momento de dirigir su mano hacia la banda de los diez millones posicionada en la frente de Izuku que tenía los ojos ensanchándose poco a poco mientras que el resto de su grupo parecía todavía no reaccionar ante el rápido acercamiento. Solo faltaban unos cuantos centímetros y lograría obtener la banda que le daría la victoria, pero…

 **-Eso no sucederá-** , dijo Izuku dejando de fingir sorpresa y sonriendo levemente para desconcierto de Todoroki, ya que en un muy veloz movimiento sus ojos se volvieron rojos carmesí, sus colmillos crecieron y su piel se aclaró para esquivar la mano de Todoroki y que el tiempo volviera a transcurrir normal.

Toga, Uraraka y Tokoyami se mostraron sorprendidos ante el rápido desplazamiento por parte de Lida, pero luego olieron a quemado y observaron como Izuku estaba desprendiendo humo al ser expuesto ante los rayos del sol por estar utilizando Hellsing, aunque tuvieron que abstenerse de preguntar cuando se giraron para afrontar al equipo de Todoroki que venía de regreso a gran velocidad.

Lida corría haciendo todo su esfuerzo para mantener lo más posible su velocidad. **(Puedo forzar las revoluciones de mi Torque a proporciones explosivas si es necesario, sin embargo en consecuencia sufriría una atascada en el motor al poco tiempo, ese es el truco bajo la manga que no les enseñé a mis amigos)** , pensaba el pelinegro esforzándose para mantener la velocidad y tener un segundo intento.

En eso ya estaban a unos pocos metros y Todoroki se volvía a preparar para tomar la banda de Izuku que sonrió levemente en lo que el tiempo transcurría lentamente para él.

 **(No puedo permitirte tener los diez millones Todoroki, pues en estos momentos no solo cargo con mi meta, sino con la de tres personas más sobre mis hombros que confían en mi)** , pensaba Izuku al momento de dirigir su brazo derecho con One For All a por la banda de Todoroki a gran velocidad.

Todoroki reaccionó ante esto e inconscientemente activo fuego en su brazo izquierdo para bloquear la mano de Izuku y dirigía la otra para quitarle la banda al peliverde que ya estaba preparando su otro brazo en dirección al peli mixto. Allí todo sucedió en cuestión de fracciones de segundo, Izuku desplazó su mano derecha hacia un lateral apagando el brazo de Todoroki ante el viento.

 **(Mi izquierda, ¿en que estaba pensando?)** , pensaba Todoroki viendo de reojo su brazo izquierdo apagado, Izuku aprovechó su descuido para expulsar de su mano izquierda un aro rojo neón de Immobilize que al tocar el brazo derecho de Todoroki se paralizó y terminó guindando inmóvil, y de esa manera el tiempo volvió a transcurrir normal y el equipo Todoroki se alejó varios metros hasta que Lida ya no pudo correr más.

 _ **[¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió!?, ¡fue tan rápido que apenas y lo pude ver!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic incrédulo y sorprendido. _**[¡Lida utilizó una asombrosa velocidad para tratar de tomar por sorpresa a Midoriya en lo que Todoroki tomaba los diez millones, pero Midoriya contraatacó rechazando el brazo de Todoroki para luego paralizarle el otro!]**_ , comentaba el rubio desde la cabina, pero aun así parecía haber visto bien para narrar tan descriptivamente.

 **-¿¡Qué rayos fue lo que sucedió!?-** , preguntó Kaminari exaltado y asombrado observando como Todoroki se sostenía el brazo derecho que no podía moverlo ni sentirlo.

 **-Solo una pequeña parálisis que se le pasara en unos cuantos minutos, no es nada grave pero si suficiente para que no intenten nada contra nosotros-** , respondía Izuku con tranquilidad y dejando de echar humo al desactivar Hellsing y por consiguiente retornar a su apariencia normal.

– **Por cierto, espero que no les importe que hayamos tomado algunos de sus puntos-** , agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa inocente levantando una mano revelando la banda que llevaba Denki, mientras que Dark Shadow mostraba dos vendas en sus manos y Toga tenía una agarrada por sus dientes, cosa que desubicó al equipo de Todoroki que no podían creer lo rápido que fueron, pero por suerte eso no los bajaría del tercer lugar.

 _ **[¡Señoras y señores, Midoriya aún conserva los diez millones y quedan menos de 30 segundos!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con mucha emoción y parándose de su asiento con mucho ánimo.

 **-Entonces segundo lugar, eh, parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad-** , decía Monoma con calma observando su posición en una de las pantallas ignorando al equipo de Bakugou ya que se habían separado de ellos hace unos momentos.

 **-¡Espera un jodido minuto!-** , exclamaba Kirishima captando la atención del rubio que se giró a verles.

 **-Mira que eres persistente, ese tipo de tenacidad es…-** , decía Monoma con su tono irritante y pedante pero es interrumpido cuando se percata de la proximidad de Bakugou que se impulsaba por el aire con sus explosiones.

 **-¡Vuelve aquí, Bakugou!-** , le exclamaba Kirishima al rubio cenizo que tenía cara de pocos amigos mientras llegaba al frente del equipo de Monoma.

 **-¡Tsubaraba, escudo!-** , exclamó Monoma con seriedad a uno de sus compañeros que rápidamente acudió y sopló frente a ellos para solidificar un escudo de aire que detuvo a Bakugou que comenzó a golpearlo con fuerza.

 **-¡No podrás romperlo, ríndete!-** , decía Tsubaraba confiado en la dureza de su escudo de aire, pero se tuvo que tragar sus palabras cuando observó como Bakugou comenzó a agrietarlo para luego romperlo con una explosión.

Rápidamente Bakugou tomó muchas bandas en el cuello de Monoma para quitárselas e impulsarse para atrás y ser tomado por una cinta de Sero que lo devolvió a su sitio como jinete.

 **-¡Tomó varias de las bandas!-** , exclamó otro miembro del equipo de Monoma alarmado al verse con menos puntos que antes estando ahora de quintos.

 _ **[¡Bakugou tomó varios puntos y ahora su equipo se encuentra en el segundo lugar!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con entusiasmo mientras que las cámaras enfocaban el rubio explosivo que estaba sobre su equipo con una mirada seria.

 **-¡Genial, con esto ya pasamos!-** , festejaba Sero con emoción al ver que pasarían la prueba.

 **-Todavía no he terminado-** , dijo Bakugou con un tono firme llamando la atención de su equipo que le miraban intrigados. **-Me vale una gran mierda el segundo puesto-** , agregó Katsuki mientras miraba con furia a Monoma que estaba comenzando a huir. **-¡Síganme a por todos nuestros puntos y luego a por los diez millones!-** , ordenaba con fuerza y señalando al equipo de la clase B, sacándole unas sonrisas a Kirishima, Mina y Sero que asintieron de acuerdo.

 **-¡Cinta adhesiva!-** , dijo Katsuki levantando una pierna para que Sero pudiera disparar una cinta a varios metros para terminar en el suelo al lado del equipo de Monoma. **-¡Mina, prepara un camino con ácido resbaloso!-** , le pidió el rubio a la pelirosa que asintió con emoción para luego disparar acido en el suelo frente a ellos.

 **(Joven Bakugou, es más que obvio la diferencia entre los equipos que aspiran a ser los mejores y el resto, y tú eres de los que apuntan a la cima mejorando continuamente)** , pensaba All Might con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como Bakugou apuntaba sus brazos detrás de su espalda mientras que sus palmas comenzaban a humear.

 **(Monoma, la estrategia de la clase B era buena y racional, desgraciadamente para ellos…)** , pensaba Aizawa con calma mientras veía como pequeñas explosiones se iban formando en las manos del rubio. **-No pueden ni siquiera igualar su abrumadora tenacidad-** , dijo el pelinegro al momento en que Bakugou propulsó a todo su equipo con potentes explosiones, provocando que patinaran por el resbaloso suelo para llegar detrás del equipo de Monoma en solo segundos y tomar la cinta de su cabeza con brusquedad.

 _ **[¡Bakugou sin piedad alguna toma todos los puntos!, ¡si va a hacer algo lo hace bien cual perfeccionista!]**_ , exclamó Mic a modo de festejo levantando un pulgar dedicado a el rubio cenizo que había salido vencedor con todos los puntos del equipo de la clase B.

 **-¡El siguiente es Deku!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje mirando en dirección a la barrera de hielo en el cual batallaban Izuku y Todoroki, y de inmediato su equipo comenzó a correr en esa dirección.

 _ **[¡Ya solo quedan 10 segundos y Midoriya está por ganar sin perder en ningún momento sus diez millones!]**_ , comentaba el comentarista rubio apoyándose en el escritorio con la mirada atenta al equipo de Izuku que parecía estar relajado ante su victoria contra el equipo de Todoroki que ya no se podía mover con Lida agotado y Kaminari en su modo "idiota".

En eso se escuchan unas fuertes explosiones y allí todos observan como Katsuki sobrevoló los pinchos de hielo al impulsarse en el aire con sus explosiones. **-¡DEKUUUUUU!-** , exclamaba Katsuki con furia y agresividad enfocándose en el peliverde para luego lanzarse en picada hacia él y sus diez millones.

 **(¿De verdad tenía que aparecer él ahora?)** , se preguntaba Izuku con algo de fastidio rascándose la nuca para luego sonreír un poco. **(De cualquier manera estuve preparado para esta posibilidad)** , luego de pensar eso comenzó a volar en dirección a Bakugou a gran velocidad mientras preparaba su brazo derecho.

El brazo derecho de Bakugou obtuvo una coloración rojiza mientras comenzaban a haber pequeñas explosiones en todo su brazo reventándole la manga del uniforme. El brazo derecho de Izuku se cubrió de Metallica reforzada y de One For All mientras que ambos se acercaban a gran velocidad el uno contra el otro.

 **-¡RAAAAAHHH!-** , gritaba Bakugou con fuerza mientras se acortaban los segundos para que el choque de titanes se produjese, el evento que se estuvo esperando y lo que sería el intercambió más potente visto en el festival.

 _ **[¡Se acabó el tiempo!]**_ , anunció Mic con fuerza mientras que sonaba una bocina que daba por finalizado el evento y que el publicó comenzara a gritar, cosa que cortó completamente el royo y Bakugou relajó su brazo y solo caía en dirección al suelo a cierta velocidad sintiéndose frustrado y enojado, por suerte fue atrapado por su equipo que le recibió a tiempo.

Izuku por otro lado solo se mantuvo parado sobre el aire para luego descender mientras desactivaba sus Quirk y se ponía las manos en los bolsillos con tranquilidad y despreocupación.

 **-Izuku-kun, ¿te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntaba Toga al peliverde con algo de preocupación cuando este llegó al suelo un poco cansado y limpiándose un poco de sudor de su mejilla mientras se quitaba la banda de su frente.

 **-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, solo estoy algo agotado, no es nada-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa a su amiga rubia que se alivió junto con Uraraka, ya que el peliverde antes estaba humeando ante el ardor que le producía el sol además del gaste de energía que hizo en toda la prueba.

En eso el peliverde comienza a caminar en dirección al equipo de Todoroki que ya estaban separados y recuperándose. Kaminari estaba por allí en su modo idiota diciendo "Hey". Todoroki se aisló con seriedad tomándose su brazo derecho que aún no podía moverlo. Momo solo se sostenía de sus rodillas mientras recuperaba aire, y finalmente Lida que estaba sentado en el suelo con algo de humo saliendo de sus tubos de escape.

 **-En verdad que lo hiciste genial Lida-kun, me sorprendiste con ese movimiento secreto-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo pelinegro con una amigable sonrisa en lo que le ofrecía una mano para levantarse.

 **-Me parece que aún tengo mucho que aprender para superarte-** , respondió Lida con una pequeña sonrisa para luego tomar la mano de Izuku y levantarse con algo de esfuerzo poniendo un brazo sobre el cuello del peliverde para sostenerse en lo que sus piernas se enfriaban.

 **-Estuviste muy increíble antes Momo-chan, de verdad que debíamos tener cuidado de ti-** , le decía Uraraka a la pelinegra con una alegre y entusiasta sonrisa mientras que agitaba sus puños al frente de ella.

 **-¡Eso iba a decir yo!, ¡tu equipo llegó tan lejos fue en parte gracias a ti!-** , exclamaba Toga con emoción y alegre mientras que Momo les sonreía algo apenada para también devolverles los halagos con su rendimiento.

 **-¡Bakugou, nos volviste a dejar atrás!-** , le dijo Kirishima a Bakugou luego de dejarlo en el suelo estando el rubio ahora apoyado con la mirada agachada y con los ojos cubiertos por sombras.

En eso Mina se acerca algo preocupada al rubio cenizo. **-¿Estas bien?-** , le preguntó Mina pensando en que podría estar lastimado o muy cansado.

 **-Estar de segundo no es estar bien-** , respondió Bakugou tranquilizándose con una mirada seria mientras levantaba la mirada y se ponía de pie. **-De cualquier manera… gracias-** , ¿agradeció Katsuki? desviando la mirada de su equipo que se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa palabra que era imposible que la dijera el rubio. **-Por no ser una carga para mí-** , completó él con indiferencia causando que los tres se alivien al saber que seguía siendo él.

 **-Ese es el Bakugou que conocemos y que nos desagrada-** , dijo Sero con una gran sonrisa para molestar a Bakugou para que comenzara a reclamar e insultar, pero este en cambió solo gruñó con enojo para luego desviar su vista hacia Izuku, el cual estaba con rodeado de sus amigos conversando jovialmente.

 **(Esto no acaba aquí Deku, ya tendremos nuestra pelea)** , pensó Bakugou con frustración en sus adentros y con una creciente necesidad de por fin combatir contra su rival.

 _ **[Ahora vamos a echar una mirada a los cuatro mejores equipos]**_ , dijo Present Mic captando la atención del público y de los alumnos en la arena. _**[¡En el primer lugar, el equipo de Midoriya!]**_ , anunció el rubio causando que la multitud ovacionara al equipo con euforia.

 **-Gracias a tu ayuda lo logramos, Tokoyami-kun-** , le dijo Izuku a su compañero con cara de ave que solo sonrió con calma y de brazos cruzados pensando que no fue la gran cosa.

 **[¡En el segundo lugar el equipo de Bakugou!]** , dijo Present Mic dándole ahora la atención al equipo del rubio explosivo que recibió también una gran cantidad de aplausos y gritos.

 **-Estuvimos cerca pero algo es algo-** , dijo Mina con una alegre sonrisa sacudiendo su mano en el aire para saludar a todo el público.

 **[¡En el tercer lugar el equipo de Todoroki!]** , prosiguió el comentarista enfocando esta vez la atención en el equipo del peli mixto, el cual estaba mezclado con el de Midoriya y el mismo Todoroki se encontraba algo aislado de todos con una mirada seria. **[Y en el cuarto lugar el equipo de Tetsu…! ¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡el equipo Shinso!?]** , anunciaba Mic algo desubicado y sorprendido ante ese impredecible resultado.

 **-Gracias por la ayuda-** , les dijo Shinso a varios alumnos detrás suyo que parecían desubicados y confundidos, a excepción de Ojiro que le veía con recelo y algo de enojo.

 **[¡Estos cuatro equipos avanzan hasta la prueba final!]** , anunciaba el comentarista con emoción y alegría recibiendo nuevos ánimos de la inmensa cantidad de público que estaba más que emocionado por el espectáculo.

 **(Así se hace joven Midoriya)** , pensaba All Might con una sonrisa en su cara mientras tenía su mirada fija en su discípulo que lo había hecho excelente durante la prueba, sobre todo porque se enfocó en el trabajo en equipo en vez de utilizar solamente sus propios Quirks.

Mientras tanto en otro estadio de Yuuei estaba una sonriente Nejire en la sala de descanso con el uniforme deportivo y viendo en su teléfono el evento de primer año. **-¡Estuvieron increíbles!, ¡tengo que enseñárselo a Mirio y a Tamaki!-** , exclamaba Nejire emocionada y alegre para luego ir rápido con sus amigos que hablaban con tranquilidad en otra mesa.

Por su parte en el local Paradise se encontraba el encargado del local viendo a través de un pequeño televisor de pared el evento de los de primer año donde la cámara enfocaba al grupo de amigos de Izuku con este en medio. **-En verdad sorprendente, niño-** , dijo el encargado de cabello negro con mechones rojos con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se mantenía limpiando un vaso.

Ahora volvemos al estadio donde nos enfocamos en Todoroki que tenía su brazo derecho guindando inerte mientras que se observaba detenidamente su brazo izquierdo. **(No puedo usarlo para atacar, estaba mentalizado sobre eso, pero cuando estuve en el momento de la verdad)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad para luego apretar su mano en un puño y cerrar los ojos con rabia. **-No… como me he podido dejar… es justo lo que esperaba mi viejo-** , decía el peli mixto frustración y resentimiento contra su padre.

 _ **[Bueno, ahora procederemos a tomar una pausa de una hora para después reanudar la porción de la tarde, ¡hasta entonces!]**_ , anunció Present Mic con una alegre sonrisa para luego desactivar el micrófono y girarse a ver a su amigo Aizawa para ofrecerle almorzar, pero se sorprendió al verle ya dormido en su saco amarillo en una esquina de la cabina.

 **-Mina-chan, felicidades-** , felicitaba Tsuyu con el ceño fruncido sintiéndose mal por perder pero aun así se sentía feliz por su amiga.

 **-Gracias, pensé que sería difícil estar con Bakugou, pero la verdad es que es muy interesante-** , respondió Mina con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

No muy lejos se encontraba el grupo de Tetsutetsu con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

 **-¿Cómo rayos terminamos con cero puntos?, en un momento antes de que me diera cuenta ya estábamos en cero-** , decía Tetsutetsu con la mirada gacha y con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

 **-Creo que es el karma por tomar las bandas del equipo del tanque cuando estaban distraídos-** , opinó Ibara con las manos en su pecho y sintiéndose arrepentida de usar sus hiedras para robar las bandas del equipo de Mineta cuando estaban inmovilizados.

 **-¡Esto no puede ser posible!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu llevándose las manos a la cabeza con frustración y desesperación.

 **-¡En verdad que estuvo cool tu movimiento especial, Lida-kun!, ¡pero si nos hubieras quitado la banda me hubiera molestado!-** , exclamaba Toga haciendo un pequeño puchero algo molesta con su amigo por no contarles de su movimiento especial.

 **-Al final Midoriya logró reaccionar perfectamente ante nuestros movimientos, por lo cual no hay necesidad de recordarlo más, al fin y al cabo solo quería medirme contra él-** , respondió Lida con tranquilidad y arreglándose los lentes mirando a la rubia.

 **-Cosas de hombres, eh-** , comentó Uraraka con una sonrisa divertida viendo a su amigo de lentes.

 **-¿Alguien ha visto a Izuku-kun?-** , les preguntó Momo al grupo con curiosidad al no encontrar al peliverde a su alrededor ya que se estaban dirigiendo a la sala de descanso.

 **-¿No estaba aquí hace unos momentos?-** , preguntó Toga extrañada mientras miraba en distintas direcciones sin encontrar algún indicio del peliverde que parecía haber sido devorado por la tierra.

* * *

 _ ***En un pasillo solitario***_

Por otro lado del estadio nos encontramos con Todoroki e Izuku que se veían mutuamente en un pasillo que daba al exterior pero ellos se mantenían en un silencio bajo la sombra del pasillo, o por lo menos Todoroki ya que rayos del sol llegaban hasta el peliverde que estaba tranquilo con las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Me querías decir algo, ¿verdad, Todoroki-kun?-** , preguntaba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa calmada hacia el peli mixto que se mantenía en silencio y serio. **-Puedes hablar con libertad, soy todo oídos-** , dijo el peliverde mostrándose algo amable sin intenciones de sonar sarcástico ni ofensivo, solo quería escuchar lo que tenía para decirle su compañero de clases.

* * *

 _ ***En otro lugar del Estadio***_

En otro lugar del estadio nos encontramos en los interiores de este donde estaba Endeavor bajando por las escaleras, pero una figura de igual tamaño le observa desde la cima de ellas. **-Hey-** , dijo All Might causando que el héroe número dos se detuviera en seco. **-Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿quieres un poco de Té?, Endeavor-** , preguntaba All Might amigablemente y en su forma súper.

 **-All Might-** , respondió Endeavor con seriedad y girándose a ver al símbolo de la paz con una mirada furiosa.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por este capítulo. En verdad lamento la demora, si por mi fuera subiría cada semana pero se me presentan varias cosas que me lo impiden, lo primero sería la universidad, lo segundo seria que me enferme durante una semana que no pude escribir, y por ultimo está el hecho de que luego mi novia se enfermó y me ofrecí a cuidarla, por lo que en verdad lamento la tardanza pero lo importante es que ya está aquí.

Lo primero sería decir que ahora **Darkness** se une como otro Quirk de Izuku y que concluimos con la batalla de caballería, por lo cual lo que sigue son las batallas individuales entre los alumnos. Disculpen si esperaban que este capítulo fuera más largo, pero prefiero dejarlo hasta este punto para darle tensión al asunto hasta la siguiente actualización.

Espero no morir en las siguientes semanas para traerles el siguiente capítulo, solo esperemos que mi sistema inmunológico me proteja de enfermedades que me impidan escribir… y también que quemen la universidad, solo es una sugerencia *w*.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews. Sin más que decirles me despido hasta la siguiente actualización… Sayonara.


	15. Comienza el Torneo y las Rivalidades

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Debo admitir que si bien yo sabía que camino tomaría en esta historia, no pensé que fuera a tener tan buen recibimiento, de verdad les agradezco a todos los que sigan leyéndola y por eso me esforzaré en no defraudarlos. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **DoorAnime:** El Quirk de Kuroiro e Izuku se relacionan por el asunto de la oscuridad, Kuroiro se puede ocultar en cualquier cosa oscura mientras que Izuku la puede utilizar como Meliodas de Nanatsu no Taizai. Con respecto a lo de Shoto e Izuku pues… es algo complicado, Todoroki estuvo presente en la corta pelea de All Might contra Nomu y también vio como Izuku derrotó al mismo, me entenderás mejor cuando leas el capítulo. Gracias por comentar.

 **Ghost Strench 04:** Pues Mei tendrá su participación después, no de manera tan cercana pero si va a interactuar con Izuku, pero no de manera romántica.

 **JAEGER G-14:** pues has sido escuchado y lo verás en este capítulo.

 **bladetri:** gracias por comentar.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 14: Comienza el Torneo y las Rivalidades**_

 _ ***Con Izuku y Todoroki***_

Nos encontramos con nuestro protagonista recostado contra la pared y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que delante de él estaba el chico peli mixto que lo había traído a ese pasillo y le miraba de manera fría e intimidante.

 **-¿Entonces de qué querías hablar, Todoroki-kun?, tengo el presentimiento de que debe ser algo serio como para que me trajeras aquí-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila sin estar en lo absoluto intimidado, con las pesadillas que ha tenido se ha hecho inmune a muchas cosas.

Todoroki se mantuvo en silencio unos segundos hasta que suavizó su expresión. **-Me superaste tanto que rompí mi promesa-** , dijo Todoroki mirando a Izuku con seriedad mientras que este deducía a que se refería a su izquierda. **-Lida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Himiko, Uraraka, Tokoyami… estoy seguro de que ninguno de ellos lo sintió, en ese último instante fui el único que pudo sentir esa presión-** , continuó mientras recordaba lo sucedido en la batalla de caballería cuando trató de tomar los diez millones.

Luego los recuerdos del breve encuentro de All Might contra Nomu llegaron a su mente mientras observaba detenidamente su brazo derecho. **-En USJ pude sentir y ver con mis propios ojos como luchó All Might, pero… esto no se trata completamente de él-** , dijo Todoroki levantando la mirada para mirar a Izuku.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir, Todoroki-kun?, parece que estás pensando en muchas cosas extrañas-** , contestaba Izuku con tranquilidad fingiendo ignorancia, pero aun así el peli mixto le seguía mirando fijamente.

 **-No puedo asegurarlo completamente, pero estoy seguro de que sentí la misma presión de All Might en ti-** , declaró Todoroki e internamente el peliverde se tensó un poco. **-Pero no es igual, está distorsionada, revuelta o hasta unida a algo más-** , continuó el chico mitad-mitad recordando las dos extrañas presiones que provenían del presidente de la clase.

Izuku por su parte le miraba apacible y sin inmutarse ante sus palabras pero internamente estaba asombrado de que Todoroki pudiera llegar a sentir la presión del One For All o incluso el hecho de notar que estaba en conjunto con otra cosa, la cual es el All For One pero es un alivió que él no lo supiera.

 **-Pude ver como luchaste contra Nomu y tuve la misma impresión…-** , dijo Todoroki bajando su mano para nuevamente mirar a Izuku con intensidad y la tensión se sentía en el ambiente mientras que Izuku se mostraba calmado. **-¿Estas relacionado de alguna manera con All Might, cierto?, algo así como su hijo ilegitimo-** , preguntó Todoroki e Izuku solo suspiró con cansancio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **(No esperaba que pudiera deducir algo así con solo intuición, en realidad Todoroki es de temer)** , pensaba el peliverde reconociendo la capacidad deductiva del peli mixto que sin casi información logró relacionarlo de alguna manera con All Might.

Luego Izuku se recompuso para mirar a Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa. **-No creo que sirva negarlo completamente, ciertamente guardo una clase de relación con él, ¿pero por qué crees que soy su hijo?-** , le preguntó al peli mixto con tranquilidad esperando saber qué le hacía pensar eso a Todoroki.

 **-Entonces no lo niegas completamente, eh… entonces definitivamente estas escondiendo algo-** , dijo el chico de cabello bicolor con calma pasando de largo de la pregunta para poner luego un semblante lleno de seriedad. **-Seguramente debes estar al tanto de que mi padre es Endeavor el segundo mejor héroe, si estas conectado de alguna manera con el numero uno entonces tengo más razones para vencerte-** , declaró Todoroki con determinación en su fría mirada como si hubieran sentimientos muy fuertes respaldando esas palabras.

Izuku al oír a su compañero, solo alcanzó a sonreír de lado. **-Mhm… interesantes palabras-** , dijo Izuku de manera tranquila pero a la vez resultaron desafiantes para Todoroki que afiló la mirada.

* * *

 _ ***Con All Might y Endeavor***_

Ahora nos movemos con All Might que estaba en la cima de unas escaleras mientras que escalones más abajo estaba el héroe número 2 y padre de Todoroki, Endeavor viéndole seriamente y con rastros de un profundo odio.

 **-¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!, la última vez que hablamos fue hace diez años, ¿cierto?, ¡te vi y pensé que debía saludarte!-** , decía All Might con alegría y aire amigable estando con las manos en su cintura viendo a Endeavor.

 **-¿Ah sí?, si eso es todo entonces sal de mi vista-** , contestó Endeavor no muy amigable y seriedad dándole la espalda a All Might. **-Como si me importara tomar té contigo, tengo que orinar así que piérdete-** , le dijo con enojo al rubio para luego comenzar a bajar los escalones.

 **-¿¡Por qué tan aguafiestas!?-** , le preguntó All Might apareciendo rápidamente al frente de Endeavor obstruyéndole el paso con su gran sonrisa característica que irritó al héroe número 2. **-Tu hijo, el pequeño Shoto ha dado un asombroso despliegue de habilidad sin necesidad de utilizar su izquierda, supongo que alguien lo ha criado bien-** , le dijo a Endeavor sin malas intenciones.

 **-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?-** , le preguntó Endeavor con una mirada peligrosa y enojada frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 **-En realidad quiero pedirte consejos sobre cómo entrenar a la siguiente generación-** , le respondió All Might deseando saber más de cómo ser un digno profesor para su discípulo y el resto de sus alumnos.

Endeavor al escucharle agravó su mueca de enojo. **-¿Crees que te diría algo?... siempre con esa actitud despreocupada, me saca de quicio-** , le dijo Endeavor mientras pasaba a su lado para seguir su camino y All Might se alejaba un poco por el calor que desprendían las llamas del pelirrojo.

 **-Lo siento, entonces…-** , se disculpaba All Might para luego tratar de decir algo más pero es interrumpido.

 **-Recuerda esto-** , dijo Endeavor con seriedad deteniendo su descenso en las escaleras dándole la espalda a All Might. **-Lo convertiré en un héroe que te sobrepase, esa es la única razón por la que creé a ese niño-** , declaró con una expresión algo desquiciada acompañada de una sonrisa siniestra refiriéndose a Todoroki.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó All Might confundido por las palabras tan fuertes de Endeavor... parecía referirse a una herramienta y no a su propio hijo.

 **-Seguro, él es un mocoso rebelde ahora, pero él te superara, ¡haré que te supere!-** , exclamó el héroe numero dos con una mirada llena de una convicción toxica y odio para después seguir su camino dejando en las escaleras a All Might que se mantenía en silencio.

No sabía que más decir luego de saber cómo era en realidad Endeavor, ahora solo sentía pena tanto por Todoroki como por Endeavor, no sabía el contexto de todo pero solo podía desear que tanto padre como hijo resolvieran sus problemas.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku y Todoroki***_

 **-Mi padre… es solo un bastardo fuerte que solo piensa en hacerse más fuerte aun-** , decía Todoroki con seriedad y con un deje de rencor en su tono. **-Sí, se dedicó toda su vida a hacerse un nombre como héroe, pero él siempre ha visto a la leyenda viviente de All Might como su mayor obstáculo y una molestia-** , agregó el peli mixto mientras que Izuku le veía con seriedad percatándose de que cada palabra estaba completamente cargada de verdad, tanto por la seguridad con la que lo decía Todoroki como por el latido de su corazón que podía indicar que estaba lleno de hostilidad.

 **-Mi padre nunca pudo vencer a All Might por sí solo, por eso pensó en otro plan-** , dijo mientras que apretaba sus dos puños con molestia, acción que no pasó desapercibida por Izuku.

 **-Entiendo todo lo que dices, pero… ¿por qué me lo cuentas?-** , preguntó Izuku con neutralidad y calma mirando a Todoroki ya que seguía sin entender el propósito de contarle todo eso.

 **-Matrimonio de Quirks, ¿has oído de ellos?-** , le preguntó Todoroki al peliverde y este en respuesta solo asiente con la cabeza.

 **-Claro, se convirtieron en un problema durante la segunda y tercera generación después de que los Quirk aparecieran, los individuos fuertes elegían un compañero y los forzaban a casarse con el solo propósito de obtener una versión mejorada y más poderosa de su propio Quirk-** , explicaba Izuku con tranquilidad y desinterés aunque internamente ya sabía a donde quería llegar Todoroki, y solo esperaba no tener razón.

 **-Esas generaciones fueron carentes de ética, mi padre con su salud y fama hizo que la familia de mi madre aceptara el matrimonio, todo para poner sus manos sobre su Quirk-** , dijo Todoroki bajando la mirada hacia su puño izquierdo mientras que Izuku afilaba la mirada con furia. **-Criándome como un héroe que podría superar a All Might solo para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones… lo odio-** , continuó el peli mixto con un tono gélido lleno de rencor al momento de bajar su mano izquierda para acercarse la derecha a la cicatriz de su cara.

 **-Siendo no más que una herramienta para esa escoria humana, como lo recuerdo, mamá siempre estaba llorando-** , decía Todoroki con pesar en su mirada mientras que recuerda la imagen de su madre cubriendo sus ojos. **-** _ **"No puedo aguantar ese lado izquierdo tuyo"**_ **, dijo eso antes de tirarme agua hirviendo a la cara-** , reveló con aire sombrío mientras que Izuku apretaba los puños por simpatía y pena a su compañero que debe de estar pasándola mal.

Todoroki bajó su mano para de nuevo quedarse con su fría mirada clavaba en el peliverde. **-En resumen no usar mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra él, nunca usar el Quirk de mi maldito padre, no…-** , dijo él dejando un pequeño silencio voluntario para luego mirar intensamente a Izuku. **-Al subir a la cima sin usarlo habré negado todo de él-** , declaró Todoroki con una mirada rebosante de seriedad y determinación mientras que Izuku se mantenía tranquilo.

Esas palabras eran fuertes y estaban cargadas de distintas cosas que hicieron que el ambiente se volviera tenso. Incluso para Bakugou que escuchaba toda la conversación con seriedad desde una esquina del pasillo y con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **(Vivimos en mundos distintos con objetivos distintos pero aun así apuntamos al mismo objetivo)** , pensaba Izuku cerrando los ojos brevemente considerando las similitudes y la diferencias de su vida con la del peli mixto.

Luego solo se comenzó a rascar a nuca para mirar con cansancio a Todoroki. **-¿Podrías responder mi anterior pregunta?... ¿por qué creíste que soy hijo de All Might?-** , le preguntó Izuku al chico de cabello bicolor que mostraba su usual expresión neutral.

 **-Ya te dije que pude sentir un poco de la presión de All Might en ti, suena absurdo ya que tienes una gran variedad de Quirks y el parecido bien podría ser nulo, también llegué a la resolución de que la otra gran presión que sentí de ti proviene del Quirk que heredaste de tu madre-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mientras que recordaba la inmensa presión que rebosaba del peliverde cuando hacía uso de sus muchos Quirks.

Todoroki le miró con seriedad una vez más para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el exterior. **-No tengo ni la más mínima idea de cómo puedes tener tantos Quirks, habrá sido un milagro u otra cosa pero eso no es de mi incumbencia-** , dijo con calma mientras se alejaba y las brisas del exterior comenzaban a acariciar su cabello bicolor. **-Tu conexión con All Might guárdatela si quieres, de cualquier manera tengo planeado superarte usando solo mi lado derecho, siento haberte hecho perder el tiempo-** , agregó Todoroki queriendo terminar con la conversación al haber dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

Izuku sonrió en su lugar y también siguió a Todoroki hacia el exterior. **-Solo porque me hablaste con tanta honestidad, creo que yo debería por lo menos confesarte unas cosas-** , dijo Izuku causando que Todoroki se detuviera para luego mirarle en retribución ya que él le había escuchado. **-No heredé ningún Quirk de mi madre y no soy hijo de All Might-** , aclaró de una vez mientras que enseñaba un dedo al frente de su cara. **-Mi padre está muerto desde que era pequeño y mi madre falleció hace no más de dos años-** , agregó levantando otro dedo mientras que tanto Bakugou como Katsuki ensanchaban un poco los ojos.

Izuku notó por unos momentos rastros de pena en los ojos de Todoroki y solo le sonrió divertido causando intriga en el chico mitad-mitad. **-No busco que sientas simpatía por mi diciéndote esto, solo quiero igualar nuestra información-** , aclaró Izuku con calma mientras que Todoroki volvía a su seriedad. **-Lo que compartimos sin duda es que ambos obtuvimos nuestros Quirks de las personas que más odiamos-** , dijo el peliverde mirando su mano derecha con una leve sonrisa causando que tanto Bakugou como Todoroki se intriguen.

Luego levantó su mirada hacia Todoroki en lo que las brisas comenzaban a ondular sus rizos verdes. **-Ambos cargamos con nuestros propios demonios y apuntamos a la misma cima, pero…-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa alegre dejando un silencio voluntario. **-Yo tuve la bendición de tener ayuda de otros, he llegado hasta donde estoy porque otras personas han estado para mí así como tengo planeado estar para ellas-** , declaró el peliverde mientras que a su mente llegaban memorias de él con sus amigos y con su maestro.

 **-All Might… lo correcto sería decir que quiero ser como él, pero en realidad quiero ser mucho más-** , continuó Izuku con decisión causando que Todoroki ensanchara sus ojos un poco sorprendido. **-No estoy seguro si siempre las personas me verán como a un héroe o como a un monstruo, pero solo sé que quiero ser alguien que pueda salvar a todas las personas que estén en peligro-** , declaraba él mientras que sus pupilas verdes por un momento despidieron un resplandor verde que tomó por sorpresa a Todoroki.

 **-Bien puede ser un motivo común y patético comparado con el tuyo, pero no perderé-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad e irguiéndose en toda su altura con seguridad. **-Cargo con un peso mayor a mí mismo y la manera en la que voy a corresponder a las esperanzas de todas las personas que me han ayudado es logrando mi objetivo-** , dijo recordando a los anteriores portadores de One For All, All Might, los tres grandes y sus amigos de 1-A.

Después de eso sonrió levemente de lado con serenidad. **-Estoy seguro de que recuerdas mi respuesta a tu declaración de guerra-** , le dijo Izuku a Todoroki que afiló la mirada.

" _I_ _ré a por la victoria con todas mis fuerzas"_ , esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Todoroki que en esos momentos podía palpar la convicción del peliverde así como su confianza.

Izuku sacó su mano derecha de su bolsillo para formar un puño al frente suyo en dirección a Todoroki. **-¡Yo voy a derrotarte!-** , declaró Izuku con una mirada llena de determinación y una sonrisa en su rostro que por momentos descolocó a Todoroki que mantenía su semblante de seriedad.

El peli mixto le miró por unos cuantos segundos para asentir con la cabeza para luego retirarse. Quizás no significaría nada para cualquier que lo viera, pero Izuku lo sabía, él pudo ver una pequeña chispa en los ojos de Todoroki, significaba que también ansiaba el luchar el uno contra el otro para poner a prueba sus convicciones… era la chispa de una rivalidad.

Al irse Todoroki, Izuku se volvió a poner la mano en el bolsillo para girarse a ver al pasillo donde antes estaba. **-Lo mismo va para ti… Kacchan-** , le dijo Izuku al rubio cenizo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que le había detectado desde el principio con sus sentidos aumentados de Beast.

El mencionado rubio salió de mala gana de su escondite con el ceño fruncido para luego irse caminando por los pasillos sin responderle a su rival que momentos después emprendió la marcha hacia el comedor donde estarían todos.

Bakugou caminaba hacia el mismo destino pero por los pasillos mientras que tenía frescas las palabras de Izuku con Todoroki. **-Deku… ¿Qué mierda te sucedió?-** , preguntaba Kacchan con el ceño fruncido y seriedad pensando en lo que le debió suceder a su amigo de la infancia.

Le tomó por sorpresa la muerte de su madre ya que la conoció desde niño y pensando en lo llorón que solía ser Deku era fácil pensar que la muerte de su madre habrá desencadenado algo en él… la cuestión para el rubio era saber qué sucedió.

* * *

 _ ***Volviendo al Estadio***_

 **[Antes de que vayamos al evento principal, ¡tengo buenas noticias para todos aquellos fuera de la competencia!]** , les anunciaba Present Mic al público en las gradas. **[Esto es todavía un festival deportivo, ¡así que hemos preparado actividades recreativas para todos los participantes!]** , decía el comentarista mientras que la clase B entraba al estadio mirando confundidos a unas siluetas.

 **[Incluso les hemos traído porristas de estados unidos para animarles…]** , decía Mic mientras que unas porristas rubias estaban haciendo porras y animando en inglés. **[¿Mhm?, ¿Qué es eso?]** , preguntó el profesional intrigado mientras se enfocaba en unas siete siluetas en el estadio.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo?-** , preguntó Aizawa confundido en la cabina sin saber que estaban haciendo sus alumnas.

Pues lo que sucedía era que las chicas de la clase 1-A estaban vistiendo vestimenta de porristas con pompones y todo, la cosa es que cada una tenía una expresión sin sentimientos en sus rostros y solo miraban a la nada. Cabe resaltar que todo atuendo fue creado por Momo.

 **[¿Clase A?, ¿Por qué estas vestidas así?]** , preguntó Present Mic confundido y en broma de ver a las alumnas vestidas así.

 **-¡Mineta, Kaminari!, ¡nos han engañado!-** , les gritaba Momo a los dos mencionados que sonreían como idiotas mientras tenían los pulgares arriba de manera victoriosa.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

En estos momentos Momo, Toga y Jirou se dirigían estaban cargando las bandejas de sus almuerzos e iban a la mesa donde estaban las demás chicas pero Mineta y Kaminari las detienen captando su atención.

 **-Todas las chicas tienen que ser parte del escuadrón de porristas después del almuerzo, ¡así como esas de allá!-** , les dijo Mineta a Momo mientras señalaba a las porristas americanas a varias mesas de distancia.

 **-Nadie nos dijo nada de eso-** , dijo Momo extrañada y no muy convencida de eso.

 **-¿No me crees?, como sea tu pierdes, el mismo Aizawa-Sensei nos lo dijo-** , dijo Mineta simulando desinterés cuando en realidad todo era una actuación cuidadosamente planificada para verlas como porristas.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

 **-¿Cómo pude caer en tan estúpida broma de Mineta?-** , preguntó Momo agotada emocionalmente y agachando la cabeza mirando al suelo mientras que Uraraka a su lado se limita a reconfortarle.

 **-Esos idiotas-** , dijo Kyouka mirando con furia a Kaminari y a Mineta que parecían disfrutar de la vista.

 **-Todavía hay tiempo antes del evento principal, no tiene sentido quedarnos sentadas-** , decía Toru con calma captando la atención de sus amigas. **-¿¡Por qué no seguimos con esto!?, ¡puede ser divertido!-** , exclamaba ella con emoción sacudiendo sus pompones con energía.

 **-¡Estoy contigo Toru!, ¡vamos a divertirnos!-** , decía Toga con una gran sonrisa coincidiendo con su amiga invisible para luego también sacudir caóticamente sus pompones.

 **-Parecen estar disfrutándolo, Toru-chan, Toga-chan-** , les dijo Tsuyu a sus dos amigas que parecían emocionadas con la idea.

 **-Toga siempre encuentra como divertirse con cualquier cosa-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras llegaba al lado de las chicas.

 **-Esto es tan vergonzoso-** , decía Momo decaída y con la mirada puesta en el suelo.

 **-No te preocupes Momo-chan, todas ustedes en realidad que se ven bonitas-** , les dijo el peliverde a las chicas, las cuales se sintieron halagadas pero sobretodo Uraraka, Momo y Toga no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco ante esas sencillas palabras que por alguna razón les hizo muy felices.

 **-Además, ya Kaminari y Mineta pagaron por su pequeña broma-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa inocente mientras señalaba detrás suyo con un pulgar, provocando que todas vieran como detrás de él había un hoyo del cual solo se veía una mano de Kaminari inerte que sufría leves espasmos y también una torre de chichones que desprendían humo que procedía de la cabeza de Mineta.

En verdad que tener un presidente como Izuku era un alivio para las chicas, sin duda era muy confiable a la hora de castigar a los problemáticos.

 **[¡Espero que todos disfruten de esta pequeña competencia recreativa!]** , anunciaba Mic con una gran sonrisa desde su cabina. **[Una vez acabado estaremos en el evento principal, entre los dieciséis miembros de los cuatro equipos ganadores… ¡tendremos un torneo formal en series de batallas uno contra uno!]** , exclamaba el rubio con emoción causando que el público ovacionara y que los alumnos se tornaran algo serios.

 **-Un torneo, eh, ¡por fin podré aparecer en el escenario que veo en televisión todos los años!-** , decía Kirishima emocionado y apretando los puños con emoción.

 **-¿El año pasado también fue un torneo?-** , preguntó Mina intrigada viendo a su amigo pelirrojo mientras que aun llevaba su traje de porrista.

 **-Algunas cosas terminan cambiando, pero al final siempre es uno contra uno-** , respondió Sero con una sonrisa mientras estiraba un poco sus brazos.

Todas las conversaciones se detuvieron para que Midnight comenzara a hablar. **-Ahora vamos a hacer un torneo para determinar las combinaciones, una vez confirmadas vamos a continuar con los eventos recreativos antes de comenzar el torneo-** , decía la heroína con una sonrisa. **-Los 16 participantes del torneo pueden decidir en si participar o no en los juegos recreativos, no está mal querer descansar y guardar sus energías-** , dijo y varios se aliviaron al tener un descanso mientras que otros se frustraban al tener que esperar para combatir.

 **-Entonces comencemos con el equipo que quedó en primer lugar-** , decía Midnight mientras llevaba una mano a la abertura superior de una caja que tenía en sus manos, con intenciones de sacar los papeles con nombres para hacer las combinaciones.

 **-Yo… ¡con permiso!-** , exclamó Ojiro captando la atención de todos que se giraron a ver como tenía la mano alzada. **-Quiero retirarme de la competencia-** , dijo el rubio con cola para asombro de muchos.

 **-¡Ojiro!, ¿¡Por qué!?-** , preguntaba Kirishima confundido ante la petición de su amigo.

 **-¡No vas a tener muchas oportunidades como esta para demostrar tus habilidades a los profesionales!-** , exclamaba Kaminari algo alterado ante la estupidez que estaba pidiendo Ojiro.

 **-Mi participación en la batalla de caballería… iba en un lugar alto en los últimos segundos y no me puedo acordar de nada de eso-** , dijo Ojiro con frustración mientras fruncía el ceño. **-Probablemente por el Quirk de aquel tipo-** , agregó mientras agachaba la mirada.

 **(El que estaba en el equipo de Ojiro-kun debió haber sido…)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad mientras desviaba su mirada hacia Shinso, quien desvió la mirada al instante.

 **-Sé que esta es una oportunidad rara y desperdiciarla sería una estupidez-** , decía Ojiro mientras apretaba un puño. **-¡Sin embargo!, todos aquí dieron lo máximo para llegar tan lejos, nunca conseguiré hacer lo mismo-** , agregó con convicción y seguridad a pesar de que le frustrara el retirarse.

 **-¡No necesitas preocuparte por eso!, ¡no hay problemas si das lo mejor hasta el final!-** , decía Toga tratando de animar a su amigo para seguir participando.

 **-Por otra parte si lo dices de esa manera, ¿no soy yo igual a ti?-** , dijo Mina con una pequeña sonrisa buscando convencer al rubio.

El rubio cubrió su cara con una mano sintiendo que su orgullo era lastimado. **-¡No, no es así!, no es cuestión de dignidad, yo no quería que fuese así…-** ¸decía mientras los demás hombres lo comprendían en cierta medida, el orgullo era algo importante para todo hombre, sobre todo para un luchador de artes marciales como lo es él. **-¿Además por qué están vestidas como porristas?-** , preguntó Ojiro y las chicas de la clase solo se tensaron un poco.

Otro alumno también levantó la mano captando la atención del resto. **-Yo también quiero salir, opino igual que Ojiro ya que no importa si llegamos hasta aquí, no tiene valor si no nos esforzamos para lograrlo-** , opinó el chico bajito y regordete de la clase B con seguridad.

 **-Opino igual que ellos-** , dijo otro de la clase B mientras levantaba la mano decidido a salir.

 **[Parece que hay una revuelta extraña]** , comentaba Present Mic extrañado por las ganas de los tres alumnos por retirarse.

 **[Pero la decisión final aun es de Midnight]** , dijo Aizawa a su lado mirando con tranquilidad a la arena.

 **-Que palabras tan inocentes-** , dijo Midnight con una mirada fría y hasta atemorizante mirando con desdén a los chicos. **-¡Me gusto!, ¡permito los abandonos de Ojiro y los dos estudiantes de la clase B!-** , exclamó en un radical cambio de actitud para mostrar una gran sonrisa emocionada por los sentimientos de la juventud.

Ojiro se mostraba algo decaído y sintió una mano en su hombro y se giró a ver a Hatsume. **-Te lo agradezco chico, aprovecharé esta oportunidad para mostrarles mis bebes a las empresas de país-** , decía Mei con una gran sonrisa enfocándose solamente en su meta de mostrar sus bebes al mundo.

 **-Si es así entonces los que entraran en los lugares vacíos serán los miembros del equipo de quinto lugar, el equipo de Kendo-** , notificaba Midnight mirando en dirección al grupo que era liderado por una chica de larga cabellera naranja amarrada en una cola.

 **-Con que es así… en lugar de nuestro equipo que apenas consiguió hacer algunas cosas, ¿no sería mejor darle la oportunidad a aquellos chicos?-** , preguntaba Kendo con una sonrisa mientras desviaba la vista hacia Tetsutetsu e Ibara que se mostraron sorprendidos. **-Los que lucharon hasta el final y consiguieron una clasificación alta-** , dijo ella y parecía que sus palabras calaban fuerte en el peligris. **-No es porque seamos amigos ni nada por el estilo, solo creo que es una elección acertada-** , decía Kendo con una amable sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura mirando a sus amigos.

 **-Chicas…-** , decía Tetsutetsu sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar por tal acción de Kendo. **-¡Chicas!-** , exclamó al momento de llorar lagrimas masculinas mientras que Ibara le agradecía adecuadamente a la pelinaranja.

Izuku que estaba a unos metros veía la escena con una pequeña sonrisa. **(La presidenta de la clase B, Itsuka Kendo… tiene mi respeto, parece ser buena persona)** , pensaba el peliverde viendo a Kendo, con la cual una que otra vez había intercambiado palabra en alguna reunión.

 **-¡Así Tetsutetsu, Shiozaki y Hatsume ahora forman parte del top 16!-** , anunciaba Midnight mientras que detrás de ella se mostraba una pantalla.

 **[¡Vamos a mostrar las combinaciones!]** , exclamó Present Mic animado mientras que en la pantalla se mostraba los emparejamientos para los combates del torneo, causando que todos empiecen a ver a sus contrincantes.

Izuku se mantenía mirando la pantalla con serenidad y un poco aburrido. **(Entonces voy a luchar contra Todoroki en la segunda ronda, pero antes de eso me toca contra…)** , pensaba mientras que lentamente giraba su cabeza hacia el chico con rizos morados. **-Shinso-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que el mencionado llegaba al lado suyo.

 **-Nos vemos de nuevo, Izuku Midoriya-** , dijo Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa pasando de largo del peliverde mientras le miraba de reojo.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamó Ojiro captando la atención de Izuku que se volteó a verle calmado. **-No respondas a sus provocaciones-** , dijo el rubio con seriedad y en respuesta Shinso suspiró para luego irse de allí con una pequeña sonrisa bajo la mirada apacible de Izuku.

Por otro lado Todoroki estaba con la mirada puesta en la pantalla de emparejamientos. **(Enfrentarlo tan pronto es un poco inesperado… vamos Midoriya, te derrotaré con mis propias manos)** , pensaba Todoroki con seriedad y apretando un puño de manera inconsciente esperando su batalla contra el peliverde.

 **-¿Uraraka?-** , preguntó Bakugou con desinterés viendo contra quien le tocaría pelear.

 **-¿¡AAAAAAAAH!?-** , chilló Uraraka de sorpresa al enterarse de que tendría como oponente al explosivo rubio cenizo.

 **-Me toca luchar contra ti, Mina-** , le dijo Toga a la pelirosa mientras se acercaba con una amigable sonrisa.

Mina asintió con una sonrisa desafiante para luego formar un puño al frente de ella. **-Solo porque seamos amigas no significa que me voy a contener, Toga-** , dijo Mina con aire de competitividad sana, provocando una sonrisa igual en Toga.

 **-Estaba por decirte o mismo, ¡voy a ir con todo!-** , exclamó Toga con emoción y esperando con ansias el encuentro contra su amiga.

Cerca de allí Hatsume se estaba acercando a Lida. **-Tú eres Lida, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó ella con una sonrisa captando la atención del pelinegro de lentes.

 **-Si soy yo, tú debes de ser Hatsume-** , dijo Lida con calma acomodándose los lentes.

 **-¡Fabuloso!, la verdad es que…-** , decía Hatsume con ojos brillantes de emoción y la conversación se volvió privada para ellos dos.

 **[¡Por ahora vamos a dejar el torneo de lado y vamos a disfrutar de los eventos recreativos!]** , exclamó Present Mic con entusiasmo y energía mientras que el público comenzaba a gritar de euforia y emoción.

* * *

 _ ***Tiempo después***_

Los eventos recreativos transcurrieron sin problemas. Las chicas de la clase A animaban como porristas, unas más animadas que otras siendo Toru, Toga y Mina las que más ruido hacían mientras que Jirou y Momo se mostraban menos entusiasmadas con la idea.

Varios se divirtieron evitando esferas de goma gigantes y buscando objetos, mientras que otros piensan en estrategias para sus oponentes, otros se concentran para sus luchas, otros tratan de mantener la calma mental y otros afilaban sus sentidos para sus encuentros.

El tiempo trascurrió en un parpadeo y ahora estaba Cementoss utilizando su Quirk sobre el cemento que salía por una gran tubo de metal para crear la plataforma en la cual se llevarían a cabo los combates.

 **-Está casi listo-** , dijo Cementoss con calma mientras terminaba de construir la gran plataforma.

 **[Thank you, Cementoss]** , agredeció Present Mic con un pulgar en alto a su colega profesor para luego dirigirse al público. **[Hey guys, ¿¡are you ready!?]** , exclamó Mic con fuerza recibiendo como respuesta un gran grito del público. **[¡Después de tantos eventos al fin son las batallas de uno contra uno que tanto esperábamos ver!]** , aclamaba el rubio con emoción que se le contagió a los espectadores.

 **[¡La única persona en la que pueden confiar es en sí mismos!, sin embargo incluso sin ser un héroe pasan por situaciones así en su día a día, ¿verdad?]** , decía el profesional mientras que varios de los competidores se sentían inspirados por sus palabras de aliento. **[Voluntad, habilidad, resistencia y juicio, ¡aquí es el momento de poner todo eso en práctica y conquistar una gloriosa victoria!]** , exclamó Mic y la determinación inundó varios corazones de los competidores.

Izuku en estos momentos estaba parado en uno de los pasillos que daban hacia la recién remodelada arena con plataforma. Su rostro se encontraba sereno y solo veía al exterior con las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Hey-** , la voz de All Might llamó su atención y se giró a ver como su mentor se le estaba acercando. **-Parece que ya te encuentras preparado para comenzar, mi chico-** , decía el profesional con una sonrisa amigable mientras llegaba al frente de su alumno.

 **-Sensei…-** , dijo Izuku formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-Estoy preparado para dar mi mejor esfuerzo, en la competencia voy a poner en práctica lo que entrené estas dos semanas-** , respondió el peliverde con una mirada decidida.

 **-Me alegra escuchar eso joven Midoriya, estaré observándote con atención-** , dijo All Might alegre de la convicción que mostraba su discípulo.

 **-También voy a comprobar algo que me tiene interesado en este primer combate, por favor confié en mi-** , le pidió Izuku a su mentor que no se lo pensó ni un segundo para responder.

 **-No tienes ni que decirlo muchacho, yo tengo mi fe ciega puesta en ti desde el momento en que te di el One For All-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz con una amable sonrisa a pesar de que se preguntaba lo que haría su predecesor.

Izuku no pudo evitar sonreír feliz ante la confianza que le tenía su maestro. **-Gracias, Sensei-** , agradeció el peliverde motivado a enorgullecer a su mentor.

Luego All Might posó una mano sobre un hombro de Izuku. **-Y recuerda mi chico, en estos momentos que puedes estar ansioso, intrigado, agobiado o angustiado…-** , decía mientras que comenzaba a despedir humo y entraba en su forma súper. **-¡Es cuando necesitas sonreír!-** , exclamó All Might con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto. **-¡Estate orgulloso de que llegaste hasta aquí!, ¡ahora párate recto y saca el pecho!, ¡recuerda que te estaré apoyando!-** , le decía al muchacho peliverde que asintió con convicción para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la arena.

 **[¡Primera lucha de la primera ronda!]** , exclamó Mic y todo el estadio ovacionó ya que finalmente había llegado el momento que tanto esperaban.

Luego del túnel derecho salía Izuku con las manos en sus bolsillos para subir a la arena. **[¡Tenemos al mismísimo Izuku Midoriya que hasta ahora se coloca como el oponente más prometedor de la competencia!, contra…]** , exclamaba el rubio presentando al peliverde para que luego se mostrara a Shinso saliendo del túnel contrario para también posicionarse sobre la arena. **[Pedimos disculpas pero él solo es un alumno normal sin nada especial, del curso de estudios generales, ¡Shinso Hitoshi!]** , presentaba Mic al pelimorado mientras que ambos competidores se veían el uno al otro.

 **[Las reglas son simples, si su adversario sale del Ring, no puede moverse o dice "yo me rindo", ¡entonces la victoria es suya!]** , explicaba el profesional mientras que Shinso parecía analizar a Izuku con la mirada. **[¡No se preocupen por lastimarse!, ¡tenemos a una Recovery Girl esperando al lado del estadio!, ¡así que dejen su moral de lado y vayan con todo!]** , decía Mic esperando ver batallas de las buenas. **[¡Claro que colocar la vida de su rival en peligro no está permitido, si hacen eso serán descalificados de inmediato!, ¡los héroes solo pueden atacar sin misericordia a los villanos!]** , agregó mientras que Cementoss se sentaba en un trono de cemento preparado para detener el encuentro cuando se pusiera peligroso.

 **-"Yo me rindo", eh… ¿Entendiste, Izuku Midoriya?, esta batalla es un evento para probar la fuerza de nuestra determinación-** , decía Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de Izuku. **-Si tuviera un fuerte deseo por el "futuro", entonces los miedos no importan-** , continuó mirando con intensidad al peliverde que se mantenía sereno.

 **[¡Sin más prolongación vamos a comenzar la batalla!]** , exclamaba Mic a punto de dar comienzo al combate.

 **-Aun así ese mono se quedó balbuceando sobre su dignidad, que idiota-** , dijo Shinso haciendo referencia a Ojiro en las gradas y esperando una respuesta verbal de Izuku que seguía tranquilo.

 **[¡Listos!...]** , decía Mic mientras le tensión crecía. **[¡Comiencen!]** , gritó dando comienzo al encuentro mientras que todas las cámaras enfocaban su atención en la plataforma.

 **-Tirar a la basura una oportunidad así tan fácilmente… ¿no crees que es el mayor idiota que has visto?-** , le preguntó Shinso al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa.

Izuku por su parte solo sonrió de lado. **-Je, el único idiota aquí eres tú-** , dijo con tranquilidad para segundos después quedarse congelado en su lugar con los ojos algo abiertos.

 **-La victoria ya es mía-** , dijo Shinso con una sonrisa sombría.

 **-¡Aah!, ¡mierda, Midoriya!, ¿¡no te lo dije!?-** , decía Ojiro desde las gradas con las manos sobre la cabeza desesperado.

 **[¿¡Que rayos sucede!?, ¡Midoriya dejó de moverse por completo!]** , comentaba Mic alterado sin entender que sucedía. **[¡Su rostro en blanco, incapaz de mover algún musculo!, ¿¡será debido al Quirk de Shinso!?]** , se preguntaba el profesional mientras que los compañeros del peliverde y varios del público se preocupaban un poco.

 **-Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka con las manos sobre su pecho mirando a su amigo que estaba inmóvil en su lugar con la mirada perdida.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijeron Momo y Toga al mismo tiempo y compartiendo la misma preocupación que la castaña por Izuku.

 **[¡El estudiante que ha pasado completamente desapercibido debe ser reamente muy poderoso!]** , comentó mientras que las cámaras enfocaban a Shinso que seguía sonriendo por haber logrado su cometido.

 **-Por eso te dije que este tipo de examen de admisión no tiene sentido-** , le decía Aizawa al rubio en la cabina apagando su micrófono.

 **-¿Mhm?, ¿Qué?-** , le preguntó Mic a Aizawa mientras que también apagaba su micrófono.

 **-Aquí tengo información básica de los dos, como sabía que se iban a enfrentar decidí preparar esto para ti-** , decía Aizawa mientras sacaba una carpeta con varios papeles referentes a Izuku y Shinso. **-Shinso… como no pasó el examen de habilidad entonces no ingresó al curso de héroes, pero si tomas en cuenta que entró al curso de estudios generales me imagino que ya esperaba eso, a pesar de lo inmensamente poderoso que es su Quirk-** , decía el pelinegro para luego levantar su vista hacia el pelimorado. **-Cuando te enfrentas a un examen de admisión como este, es difícil conseguir puntos-** , declaró con seriedad.

De vuelta en la plataforma estaba Shinso acercándose unos pocos pasos al inmóvil Izuku. **-Tu, apuesto a que es grandioso ser bendecido por los cielos, ¿no es así, Izuku Midoriya?-** , preguntó Shinso sabiendo perfectamente que no tendría respuesta. **-Sobre todo en tu caso que eres el humano con más Quirks, sin duda debes de estar regocijándote en tu fortuna-** , agregó con un deje de enojo mientras apretaba los puños. **-¿Por qué no simplemente das la vuelta y sales del cuadrilátero?-** , ordenó Shinso y de manera inmediata Izuku se dio la vuelta para comenzar a caminar hacia afuera de la plataforma.

 **[¡Aaah!, ¡Midoriya está siguiendo sus órdenes!]** , exclamaba Present Mic impactado y alarmado ya que no quería ver el final de Midoriya a principios del torneo.

El Quirk de Shinso es ¡control mental!, cualquiera que le responda entra en trance y es controlado por él, pero si él no piensa en controlar a nadie entonces no serás afectado por su Quirk. Sin duda un Quirk de gran poder que en las manos equivocadas podría ser muy peligroso.

 **(Si analizamos sus habilidades físicas es más que obvio que Midoriya tendría una abrumadora victoria, aun sin tener que usar alguno de sus Quirks)** , pensaba Aizawa mientras veía con seriedad al peliverde que se dirigía a los bordes de la plataforma. **(Incluso si Midoriya tenía un plan para el control mental no importa como lo veas, esta pelea acabará rápidamente)** , concluyó cerrando los ojos algo decepcionado de ver el final de Izuku en la competencia.

All Might por su parte se encontraba en el pasillo del cual salió Izuku y ahora miraba atentamente como este se acercaba al borde de la plataforma. **(Midoriya mi chico, confió completamente en ti, sé que ganaras)** , pensaba All Might con seguridad y con completa confianza en su discípulo que debía tener algún plan.

Mientras tanto desde la perspectiva de Midoriya se le observaba aproximándose al borde con esa mirada vacía. **(Entonces así es como se siente ser controlado mentalmente)** , pensaba Izuku inusualmente tranquilo a pesar de que todos creían que estaba en un trance. **(Mi cuerpo no me responde y se mueve involuntariamente, en definitiva es un Quirk peligroso, seria cruel si dijera que quiero uno igual, jeje)** , esto último lo pensó divertido para luego tornarse serio. **(Pero sin duda que Ojiro-kun tuvo razón al advertirme)** , agregó mientras que a su mente llegaba la conversación que tuvo con su compañero.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **-Entonces un Quirk de manipulación mental, eh-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad y de brazos cruzados estando sentado frente a una mesa de la sala de descanso.

 **-Sí, pero solamente funciona cuando hablas con él, después de que le respondí mi mente se puso en blanco por lo que supongo que necesitas responderle para que active su Quirk-** , decía Ojiro con seriedad estando al lado del peliverde.

 **-Entonces si hablo acaba todo-** , dijo Izuku despreocupado mientras se recostaba en su asiento.

 **-Pero tampoco creo que sea invencible, dije que no recordaba nada hasta los últimos segundos de la batalla de caballería, allí fue cuando Shinso le robó su banda a Tetsutetsu y en aquel momento choqué contra su caballo, después de eso estuve completamente consciente y volví a la normalidad-** , explicó el rubio con cola mientras recordaba ese momento en la batalla de caballería.

 **-Entonces se puede romper el control mental con la fuerza-** , comentó Izuku mirando al techo de manera pensativa.

 **-Probablemente, pero incluso sabiendo eso no sabemos cuanta fuerza es necesaria, además de que si vas a enfrentarte a él mano a mano no puedes depender de ese método para liberarte-** , dijo Ojiro con seriedad recibiendo un asentimiento de Izuku que coincidía en eso. **-Bueno, eso era todo lo que tenía para decirte-** , dijo el rubio mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

 **-De verdad te agradezco tu ayuda Ojiro-kun, la información es muy valiosa-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y también levantándose con la mirada puesta en su compañero.

 **-Puede que sea demasiado pedir, pero…-** , dijo Ojiro con viendo su puño derecho. **-¡Por favor da todo de ti, por mí!-** , le pidió a Izuku mientras que le extendía su puño, en respuesta el peliverde asintió con una pequeña sonrisa para luego extender también su puño para chocarlo con el de Ojiro haciendo una promesa silenciosa.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

 **(No te fallaré ni a ti ni al resto que cuentan conmigo, Ojiro-kun)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad mientras aplicaba resistencia al control mental haciendo que sus pasos sean más lentos pero no que se detuvieran. **(Para ser un gran héroe no puedo caer bajo este truco con tanta facilidad)** , continuó ahora con más esfuerzo y convicción pero aun así le quedaban pocos pasos para salir de la plataforma. **(Yo no puedo perder aquí, porque yo… ¡tengo planeado ser el mejor héroe!)** , exclamó el peliverde en su mente con fuerza de voluntad para que su cuerpo se detuviera a un solo paso de salir.

 **{Así se habla, Noveno** **}** , dijo una voz masculina que Izuku reconoció al instante y seguido a eso una sensación de poder recorrió las venas de él como si de adrenalina se tratase.

 **-Cuanto he querido un Quirk parecido a los muchos que tienes, date prisa y pierde-** , le ordenó Shinso a Izuku con una mirada sombría y seria, pero su orden no sirvió de nada y en cambio observó como Izuku giraba su cabeza para verle de reojo por encima del hombro.

 **-Como si fuera a hacerlo, Shinso-kun-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa de lado que dejó en shock al pelimorado.

Segundos después ambos brazos de Izuku se vieron cubiertos de One For All, causando que su piel se tornara rojiza, que sus venas resaltaran en verde y amarillo y que rayos de color verde los rodearan. Acto seguido ambos se elevaron para rápidamente bajar dando dos potentes golpes de aire al suelo como si hubieran sido pistones.

 **¡FLUUUSSH!**

La potencia de los golpes causó que grandes cantidades de aire se replegaran y que dos cortinas de polvo se formaran cubriendo la figura de Izuku de las cámaras y del mismo Shinso que se cubría los ojos por la potencia del aire.

 **-¿¡Pero qué...!?-** , preguntaba Shinso impactado y haciendo un esfuerzo por tratar de visualizar al peliverde.

Toda la arena estaba tensa y expectante viendo las dos cortinas de polvo hasta que vieron como de en medio de ellas salía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y con las manos en sus bolsillos mientras que detrás de él el polvo se despejaba dejando observar dos grandes cráteres en la plataforma que llegaban hasta el suelo de la arena.

 **[¡Midoriya se liberó de control de Shinso!]** , exclamó Present Mic con emoción y parándose de su asiento causando que el público ovacione mientras que los amigos del chico se aliviaban de verlo a salvo.

 **(¿Qué fue lo que hizo?, se liberó antes de su movimiento)** , se preguntaba Aizawa con los ojos algo ensanchados mirando a Izuku.

 **-¡Qué peligroso, Midoriya!-** , exclamó Ojiro con una sonrisa nerviosa aunque estaba aliviado de saber que se había liberado del lavado de cerebro.

 **-Como, no deberías ser capaz de moverte, ¿¡Como hiciste eso!?-** , preguntó Shinso con el ceño fruncido esperando una respuesta de Izuku, para su mala suerte este no tenía su atención puesta en él, sino en algo más… interesante.

Desde la perspectiva de Midoriya se encontraba en un espacio colorido ya que distintas líneas multicolores pasaban a gran velocidad por su línea de visión como si estuviera en medio de un túnel. A su lado izquierdo estaba nadie más que el primer portador de One For All mientras que en el lado derecho se encontraba la maestra de All Might, Nana Shimura. La cual es una mujer joven con el pelo oscuro y lacio que colgaba justo debajo de sus hombros. Tenía un lunar debajo de su mejilla derecha y llevaba puesto su traje de héroe.

 **(Les agradezco su ayuda, si no hubieran estado seguramente habría perdido)** , les decía Izuku a sus dos acompañantes con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que los demás usuarios también le ayudaron.

 **{No seas tan modesto Noveno, sabemos bien que lo hiciste apropósito}** , le respondió el Primero con una pequeña sonrisa asomándose entre su lago cabello rubio que cubría parte de su cara.

Nana por su parte se llevó una mano a la frente exasperada. **{En realidad creo que estas hasta más loco que Toshinori, fíjate que arriesgarte a perder solo para llamarnos}** , le decía Nana a Izuku que sonrió divertido mientras que se rascaba la nuca.

 **(Lo siento Nana-Senpai, supongo que las ganas de preguntarles tantas cosas me superó completamente)** , le contestó Izuku a su superior en cuanto al One For All, la cual le miró por unos momentos para luego sonreírle cálidamente.

 **{Lo sabrás todo de a poco, ahora que manejas el 75% te lo enseñaré después, hace mucho que llegamos al punto de singularidad, estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas, Noveno** **}** , le dijo el Primero a Izuku que asintió con tranquilidad recordando el momento en que los vio en USJ.

 **{Pero no vuelvas a ponerte en estas condiciones solo para forzarnos a ayudarte, alumno de Toshinori** **}** , le dijo Nana a Izuku con una gran sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza a Izuku para despelucarle un poco a pesar de que este le superara en altura.

 **(De acuerdo, con esto estoy más que satisfecho, gracias)** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa para que después el Primero y Nana se desaparecieran y las líneas multicolores se despejaran devolviendo al peliverde a la realidad.

 **-¡Contéstame de una maldita vez!, ¿¡Qué fue lo que hiciste!?-** , le preguntó Shinso al peliverde con enojo queriendo que este responda para volver a ponerlo en trance.

Izuku con tranquilidad solo comenzó a caminar hacia Shinso mientras que se tronaba los dedos de una mano de manera tétrica. **(No responde, entonces él lo descubrió… no, debe de haberle dicho aquel mocoso, de cualquier manera debo hacer que me responda)** , pensaba Shinso con seriedad y apretando los dientes con frustración.

 **-Ey, di algo-** , le dijo Shinso al peliverde pero este seguía sin responder y caminaba con una calma que resultaba hasta intimidante. **-¡Moviendo solo tus puños pudiste generar tanta fuerza!, ¡que endivia!-** , dijo con una sonrisa buscando obtener alguna respuesta pero nunca llegó. **-Quisiera tener un Quirk como ese… sabes, ¡no importa cuánto me esfuerce no conseguiré ser famoso!-** , exclamó Shinso ahora con enojo, tristeza y frustración que Izuku pudo percibir, pero aun así no detuvo su avance.

Shinso al ver que sus provocaciones no causaban el efecto esperado, dio unos pasos hacia atrás algo intimidado pero aun así ya el coraje le hacía seguir hablando. **-Aquellos que son bendecidos con esos Quirks nunca entenderán eso-** , dijo mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños. **-¡Alguien como tú que fue bendecido con muchos Quirks de ensueño!-** , exclamó con rabia y dejando que sus emociones le dominen al momento de mirar nuevamente al peliverde. **-¡Un bastardo como tú que solo hace lo que quiere nunca va a entenderlo!-** , gritó con fuerza causando que a tan solo un metro de distancia Izuku detuviera su avance.

Shinso abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver que Izuku se había detenido y ahora sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra que hacia su cabello.

 **-Ahora me toca a mí hablar-** , dijo Izuku con un tono firme para luego hacer que dos raíces con un poco de vegetación salieran del suelo de la plataforma para amarrar las muñecas de Shinso y luego jalarlo al suelo para hacerlo estar de rodillas.

Ese Quirk es **"Gea"** , le da al usuario un gran control sobre plantas así como su crecimiento pudiendo crear plantas de tamaños descomunales a como son realmente. El manejo es complicado dependiendo de la cantidad de plantas que se estén controlando al mismo tiempo, así como requiere un alto nivel de concentración el manejarlas a voluntad, hasta el usuario podría salir herido o afectado por los efectos de alguna planta si no tiene cuidado.

 **[¡Miren nada más!, ¡Midoriya hizo crecer dos raíces que sujetaron a Shinso!, ¿¡ahora qué hará!?]** , preguntaba Mic con fuerza mientras que la expectación crecía en el público ante lo haría Izuku a continuación.

 **-No sé cuáles son tus razones para volverte un héroe, solo puedo hacerme una idea por la cual no te admitieron en el curso de héroes y debo admitir que me parece injusto-** , dijo Izuku con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra mientras se acercaba hasta estar justamente frente a Shinso que trataba de zafarse de las raíces, pero estas palabras parecieron enojarle más.

 **-¡No hables si no comprendes nada siendo tú el más afortunado de todos!-** , le gritó Shinso levantando su mirada con enojo dirigido a Izuku, quien sintió una punzada en el corazón.

 **-¿Afortunado?, ¿yo afortunado?-** , preguntó Izuku con un tono frio y sombrío mientras el aura de Fear Alpha comenzaba a rodearle, causando que a ojos de Shinso una silueta diabólica le mirará con ojos rojos penetrantes.

 **(¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué no puedo controlar su mente?)** , se preguntaba Shinso con miedo y entrando algo en pánico al ver que su Quirk no le afectaba a Izuku y que esa diabólica figura hecha de oscuridad crecía en tamaño a la vez que el aire se hacía más pesado.

Izuku recordaba el principio, la muerte de su madre y la tristeza que eso le trajo, las continuas pesadillas de los recuerdos de All For One que lo obligaron a ver cosas que superaban los límites de la crueldad y también el saber que lleva consigo el perpetuo recordatorio del maldito Quirk que quitó tantas vidas al ser utilizado para el mal… All For One.

El aura de Fear Alpha aumentaba su intensidad exponencialmente, superando su anterior limite que era de 3 metros para alcanzar un radio alrededor de 50 metros, causando que varios del publico tuvieran verdadero miedo de la figura maléfica que ahora les parecía Midoriya, incluso varios de Quirks animales se encogieron intimidados ante el temor que les imponía el miedo Alpha.

Pero luego a la mente de Izuku llegaron los momentos buenos, cuando conoció a Toga y los momentos divertidos que pasaron juntos, cuando conoció a All Might recibiendo el One For All y los consecuentes momentos que pasó con el hombre al que ahora consideraba un padre, su entrada a Yuuei y el conocer a sus amigos de la clase 1-A, los tres grandes, Uraraka, Momo, Nejire… todos las cosas buenas llegaron a su mente y el aura de Fear Alpha comenzó a disminuir rápidamente hasta el punto de desactivarse.

Izuku luego de unos segundos de silencio mostró sus ojos verdes que se mostraban enfocados en Shinso. **-En realidad puedes tener razón en decir que si soy muy afortunado a pesar de las cosas que me pasaron, sin embargo no te bases en mí para criticar a nadie-** , le dijo el peliverde a Shinso que ya no tenía miedo pero estaba más dócil al haber pasado su enojo. **-No digo que no te sientas frustrado, es algo humano después de todo, pero…-** , dijo Izuku al momento de hacer que las raíces suelten a Shinso para dejarle libre, pero este seguía mirando a Izuku.

 **-En vez de menospreciar el esfuerzo de otros, deberías pensar en hacerte valer por tus propios medios-** , le dijo Izuku a Shinso con una mirada más amable y una pequeña sonrisa. **-Hazle ver al mundo de lo que eres capaz, porque tu…-** , continuó a momento de extenderle una mano al pelimorado. **-Puedes ser un héroe-** , agregó con seguridad causando que Shinso ensanche sus ojos de la impresión sintiendo que esas palabras calaban profundo dentro de él.

No sabía decir si fue por impulso o reflejo, pero sintió la imperiosa necesidad de tomar la mano de Izuku y así lo hizo, ayudándose de él para ponerse de pie para completa sorpresa del público que no sabían decir si estaban viendo una pelea o una conversación motivacional, solo sabían que algo bueno estaba sucediendo.

 **-Sin importar con qué Quirk naciste o si no tienes ninguno, cualquiera puede ser un héroe si tiene los valores adecuados-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad para luego sonreírle un poco al pelimorado. **-Espero lo recuerdes Shinso-kun, porque quiero ser tu amigo-** , agregó el peliverde mientras que desde sus zapatos salía un líquido negro que se desplazó hasta los pies de Shinso donde comenzaron a burbujear.

 **-La victoria ya es mía-** , dijo Izuku con calma y en un visto y no visto el pelimorado había sido absorbido por el charco negro de ese líquido para segundos después aparecer de nuevo pero esta vez en otro charco que estaba ubicado fuera de los límites de la plataforma.

 **-¡Shinso está fuera del cuadrilátero!, ¡Midoriya avanza a la segunda ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con fuerza dando el resultado de la batalla mientras que internamente procesaba lo raro que era ese Quirk de transportación.

El nombre de ese Quirk es _**"Black Portal"**_ , le permite al usuario liberar de su cuerpo un líquido negro que actúa como portal de rango intermedio que le permite acercar o alejar objetos o personas hacia él o hacia individuos familiarizadas con él. Hasta el momento solo se conoce que su rango no alcanza grandes distancias así como es necesario tener cierto nivel de familiaridad con el objeto o persona que se quiera transportar.

Shinso por su parte miraba al suelo con una pequeña sonrisa sintiéndose algo decepcionado por haber perdido, en eso recuerdos de su pasado invaden su mente.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

Ahora nos encontramos con Shinso que estaba en su salón de clases en la escuela media mientras varios de sus compañeros rodeaban su escritorio.

 **-¿¡Shinso, puedes controlar a las personas!?, ¡eso es increíble!, ¡es la primera vez que oigo hablar de eso!-** , comentaba uno de ellos con emoción.

 **-¡Qué envidia!-** , dijo otro de aspecto simple y con un afro simulando pelaje de oveja.

 **-Apuesto a que puedes cometer algunos crímenes y salir impune con ese Quirk-** , dijo otro compañero acercándose con una sonrisa a Shinso.

 **-Nadie se dará cuenta, ¿¡No harás eso con nosotros, verdad!?-** , preguntó el primer compañero y Shinso se rascaba la nuca rieron forzadamente.

 **-Hahaha… todo el mundo dice eso-** , respondió Shinso fingiendo una sonrisa para luego bajar a mirada hacia su escritorio.

 **(Claro que sí, si este Quirk fuera de otra persona, la primera cosa en la que pensaría es en cómo la usaría para el mal)** , pensaba el pelimorado con seriedad. **(Este Quirk sería mejor para un criminal, para un "villano", ya estoy acostumbrado a esos pequeños insultos, las personas son así, no tiene importancia)** , se decía tratando de convencerse aunque en realidad esos comentarios generaban cierto daño en él.

 **-Sin embargo…-** , dijo Shinso bajando la mirada.

 ***Fin del Flashback***

* * *

 **[¡Midoriya avanza a la siguiente ronda!]** , exclamó Mic con fuerza y con eso el público comenzó a animar al peliverde mientras que tanto él como Shinso estaban en medio de la plataforma mirándose. **[¡Para ser la batalla de apertura estuvo bien considerando la tensión que hubo!]** , dijo el rubio para luego comenzar a aplaudir. **[¡Ahora demos un enorme aplauso a los participantes por su coraje!, ¡aplaudan!]** , les dijo al público que en respuesta les dio un gran aplauso a los competidores.

Pero todos estaban solo de fondo en los pensamientos de Shinso que tenía frescas las palabras de Izuku en su mente. _"Hazle ver a mundo de lo que eres capaz, porque tú puedes ser un héroe"_ , _"Quiero ser tu amigo"._ En eso se percata que el mencionado se acerca a él con tranquilidad.

 **-Mis anteriores palabras las sigo manteniendo Shinso-kun, quiero ser tu amigo-** , le dijo Izuku al pelimorado con amabilidad y en respuesta Shinso desvió la mirada para darle la espalda a Izuku.

 **-Como quieras, solo me importa convertirme en un héroe-** , le contestó Shinso para comenzar a caminar hacia su pasillo donde observó a algunos de sus amigos sobre las gradas.

 **-¡Te esforzaste mucho, Shinso!-** , le dijo uno con una gran sonrisa mientras le dedicaba un pulgar en alto al pelimorado.

 **-¡Sinceramente me dejaste sorprendido!-** , comentó una chica con emoción mientras le aplaudía.

 **-¡Tú realmente eres la estrella de nuestro curso!-** , dijo otro con sinceridad y alzando un puño por el pelimorado.

 **-Tú oponente quedó de primero en las anteriores pruebas pero aun así tú no se lo dejaste fácil-** , le decía otro compañero mientras señalaba con su pulgar a unos héroes asientos atrás.

 **-Ese Quirk podría ser muy conveniente contra un villano, quisiera tener algo así-** , dijo un profesional de aspecto bestial con una máscara de hueso animal.

 **-Yuuei fue muy tonto de mandar a este chico al curso de estudios generales-** , comentó una heroína de cabello rubio con un trapo rojo sobre su cabeza y un bozal contra veneno sobre su boca.

 **-¿¡Escuchaste eso, Shinso!?-** , le dijo un compañero de cabello negro al pelimorado que parecía atónito ante los ánimos de sus amigos y los comentarios de los profesionales. **-¡Eres asombroso!-** , exclamó tanto él como el resto de compañeros, provocando que Shinso se quedara en silencio en lo que Izuku se acercaba un poco a él sobre la plataforma.

 **-Basado en los resultados aún tengo oportunidad de ser transferido al curso de héroes, entonces recuerda bien esto…-** , dijo Shinso emotivo aguantando los sentimientos que querían aflorar. **-Incuso si no es ahora, calificaré para entrar a curso de héroes y le mostraré a todos lo que es ser un fantástico héroe-** , declaró con determinación, provocando que Izuku sonriera de lado.

 **-Te estaré esperando, Shinso-kun-** , le respondió Izuku teniendo la seguridad de que Shinso lograría su meta.

Luego Shinso gira su cabeza para ver a Izuku de reojo con una sonrisa de lado. **-Eres extraño, la mayoría de personas tienen cuidado cuando hablan conmigo-** , le dijo Shinso al peliverde que solo se rascó una mejilla. **-Ahora que me venciste no tengas el descaro de perder, ¿está bien?-** , le preguntó a Izuku.

 **-Como si eso fuera una opción-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar en dirección a su pasillo mientras que Shinso se adentraba en el suyo con una pequeña sonrisa.

* * *

 _ ***En la Enfermería Temporal***_

 **-Si no estás herido no tienes por qué estar aquí, Midoriya-** , le decía Recovery Girl a Izuku que estaba sentado en la orilla de una de las camas mientras que al frente suyo estaba All Might recostado de un escritorio.

 **-Lo siento Recovery Girl, pero necesitaba privacidad y ya que usted es de confianza no vi problema en hablar aquí-** , le dijo Izuku a la ancianita con una sonrisa educada, causando que Recovery Girl lo dejara ser para sentarse sobre su asiento.

 **-Estuviste muy bien joven Midoriya, sabía que lograrías ganar a pesar de estar en contra de Quirk del joven Hitoshi-** , le decía All Might a su discípulo con orgullo y un pulgar en alto.

 **-Aunque agradezco tus palabras, mi victoria no fue del todo debido a mí-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

 **-¿Mhm?-** , preguntó All Might confundido ante las palabras del peliverde.

 **-La verdad es que me expuse a propósito al Quirk de control mental para hacer una prueba-** , le dijo el peliverde al rubio que se mostró más intrigado.

 **-¿Qué clase de prueba, mi chico?-** , preguntó All Might curioso mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Antes de que lograra salir de la arena, yo me llené de determinación y en consecuencia los vestigios del One For All me liberaron del Quirk de Shinso-** , le confesó Izuku a su mentor con tranquilidad y en respuesta All Might ensanchó un poco sus ojos.

 **-¿Y qué sucedió específicamente?-** , le preguntó el profesional queriendo saber más detalles de lo ocurrido.

 **-Me llené de una indescriptible sensación de poder igual a cuando vi a los portadores en USJ, y después de eso aparecieron a mi lado el primer usuario y... tu maestra, Sensei-** , le respondió el peliverde al profesional que ahora si se mostró impactado.

 **-¿¡El primero y Nana-Sensei!?-** , exclamó All Might incrédulo y perdiendo por momentos la compostura, principalmente al oír que Izuku logró ver a su difunta mentora.

Izuku ante la sorpresa de su maestro, asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, la prueba era para hablar con ellos y quizás hacerles algunas preguntas, pero según el primero ya que manejo el 75% me podrá enseñar lo que necesito saber-** , le explicó a All Might recordando las palabras que le dijo el primer usuario.

 **-¿Lo que necesitas saber?-** , preguntó All Might intrigado.

 **-Eso no lo especificó, de cualquier manera la prueba fue un éxito y al final pasé a la siguiente ronda-** , concluyó Izuku sonriendo alegre satisfecho con los resultados mientras que también anotaba mentalmente que había hecho un avance con Shinso.

 **-De verdad eres un caso serio como para ponerte en riesgo a perder solo por una prueba-** , le dijo el maestro a su discípulo a modo de reproche ya que era demasiado riesgoso hacer eso.

Izuku al oírle sonrió divertido. **-Jeje, Nana-Senpai dijo al parecido-** , dijo causando que All Might guardara silencio por segundos para luego sonreír cálidamente.

 **-Je, así era ella-** , dijo All Might con nostalgia recordando el gesto de su maestra de formar una amplia sonrisa con sus dedos en los labios.

 **-Ella en realidad que es muy bonita Sensei, la verdad creo que me recuerda un poco a mi madre-** , le comentó Izuku con tranquilidad a su maestro, captando la atención de este.

 **-¿A tu madre?-** , preguntó All Might curioso, la verdad solo había alcanzado a ver fotos de la madre de su alumno pero no alcanzaba a ver el parecido.

 **-Sí, no sé si será por el peinado o algo, pero desprende ese mismo aire familiar y amigable-** , le confesó el joven peliverde mientras bajaba la mirada con nostalgia y una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Entonces tu madre debió ser una gran mujer-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz poniendo una mano sobre un hombro de Izuku, causando que este levante la mirada para verle.

 **-Si… en verdad lo fue-** , contestó Izuku con una cálida sensación en su interior recordando con mucho cariño a su madre que siempre se preocupaba por él y velaba por su bien, sin duda le gustaría que ella hubiera visto su desempeño en el festival desde el televisor de su casa.

 **-De cualquier manera será mejor que vayas a ver la batalla de tu próximo oponente-** , le aconsejó All Might a su discípulo que se puso de pie con calma.

 **-Está bien Sensei, nos vemos-** , se despidió Izuku de su mentor para luego salir de la enfermería en dirección a las gradas de la clase 1-A.

* * *

 _ ***Con Todoroki***_

 **-Entonces Midoriya ganó-** , fue el comentario que Todoroki lanzó al aire mientras caminaba por los pasillos del estadio en dirección al próximo enfrentamiento que era el suyo.

La verdad estuvo atento a la "pelea" de Izuku y podía decir que tenía varios aspectos a resaltar. La primera seria que Izuku de alguna manera logró librarse del control mental para luego tomar las riendas de la batalla. Eso provocó que Shinso que era su rival se viera abrumado ante el cambio de papeles y por lo tanto que su victoria fuera más sencilla, la verdad es que una pelea incluía varios factores relevantes y uno de esos era el psicológico, por eso Izuku al lograr predominar en ese aspecto logró una victoria tan aplastante.

Lo segundo era el cambió de presiones que logró sentir Todoroki, al principio era la parecida a la de All Might cuando golpeó el suelo con corrientes de aire, pero cuando comenzó a irradiar ese aura terrorífica se presentó la segunda presión que era más sombría u oscura, como si hubieran dos fuerzas opuestas habitando dentro del peliverde.

Claro que tuvo que salir de sus divagaciones al doblar una esquina para encontrarse con cierta persona que en realidad era la última a la que quería ver.

 **-Fuera de mi camino-** , le dijo Todoroki a su padre de manera fría y cortante sin detener su avance.

 **-Tu rendimiento no ha sido más que decepcionante, Shoto-** , dijo Endeavor de brazos cruzados causando que Todoroki apriete los puños. **-Si hubieras usado tu lado izquierdo entonces habrías dominado tanto a carrera de obstáculos como la batalla de caballería-** , continuó el héroe numero dos causando que la ira de su hijo se incrementara como si le echara leña al fuego. **-No más tonterías, ya estoy harto de tu comportamiento infantil, recuerda que tienes la responsabilidad de derrotar a All Might-** , le recordó como si fuera una mera creación que olvido su único propósito.

 **-¿Entendiste?, ¡tú eres diferente a tus hermanos mayores!, ¡tú eres mi obra maestra!-** , exclamó Endeavor con cierto enojo mirando de reojo a su hijo que pasó de largo en dirección al exterior.

 **-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes para decir?-** , preguntó Todoroki con hostilidad en su tono sin voltearle a ver. **-Yo usaré solo el poder de mi mama para ganar, yo nunca voy a utilizar tu poder-** , agregó el peli mixto a modo de auto promesa mientras desprendía rencor contra su padre.

 **-Incluso puede funcionar aquí, en la escuela… pero pronto alcanzaras el límite-** , respondió Endeavor con seriedad y Todoroki solo caminó con furia interna ya que sabia que su padre tenia razón, pero aun así no tenía planeado usar su izquierda, eso significaría complacer a su padre y eso no sucedería.

* * *

 _ ***En el Estadio***_

Ahora volvemos con Izuku que caminaba al palco reservado para los estudiantes de la clase 1-A. Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión serena como si viviera despreocupado, cuando en realidad esperaba que sus amigos no tomaran en cuenta de que se haya salido de control con respecto a Fear Alpha.

 **-¡Aquí Izuku-kun!-** , le exclamó Toga a peliverde con una gran sonrisa y una mano en el aire captando la atención de chico que observó cómo estaba toda su clase sentados en sus asientos.

Él solo se acercó a ellos saludando brevemente a Ojiro que le dedicó un pulgar en alto, para después sentarse en el asiento de en medio de Lida, Toga, Momo y Uraraka.

 **-Estuviste muy bien allí abajo Deku-kun, aunque no sepa bien que fue lo que sucedió-** , le dijo Uraraka al peliverde con una sonrisa mientras se rascaba una mejilla con un dedo al no terminar de entender que sucedió en la "pelea".

 **-Hablando sobre eso, ¿Qué sucedió, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Lida al peliverde mientras que el resto de la clase le prestaba atención.

 **-Digamos que Shinso-kun y yo solo aclaramos algunas cosas, la pelea fue algo secundario-** , le respondió Izuku a su amigo de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que con Eyes´God encontraba a Shinso para observar como seguía siendo elogiado por sus compañeros.

 **-Pues no sé qué le dijiste pero parece que ahora varios profesionales hablan sobre él-** , comentó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Izuku que desactivó su Quirk ocular para girarse a verla.

 **-Se lo merece-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad.

 **-Pero en serio que diste miedo allí abajo, viejo-** , le dijo Kaminari al peliverde con una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar la sensación de terror que sintió al ver a Izuku.

 **-Cierto Midoriya, Mineta y Kaminari se pusieron a gritar como niñas al verte-** , comentó Kirishima con una sonrisa divertida recordando cuando Kaminari y Mineta se abrazaban por el terror que sentían.

 **-¡Y tú no parabas de temblar, Kirishima!-** , le replicó el rubio al pelirojo mientras que Mineta estaba en blanco chupándose un dedo al todavía no pasar el trauma.

 **-Yo opino que son unos miedosos, yo no tuve miedo de Izuku-kun-** , les dijo Toga cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa victoriosa, haciendo que el orgullo de ambos chicos cayeran por los suelos.

 **-La verdad es que las únicas que no parecieron asustadas fueron Yaoyorozu, Uraraka y Himiko-** , dijo Shouji con tranquilidad mientras que Jirou, Tokoyami y Lida asentían con la cabeza.

 **-Eso es curioso, ¿me pueden decir que sintieron?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus tres amigas deseando saber la razón de su falta de miedo, cualquier información con respecto a su Quirk puede ser relevante.

Las tres mencionadas se pusieron rojas de vergüenza mientras que cada una parecía querer desviar la vista del peliverde que se mostró intrigado ante sus reacciones.

 **-¿N-No crees que es innecesario que yo t-te lo diga, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

 **-Para nada, cualquier dato es importante para mantener información precisa de Fear Alpha, debo saber a detalle todo efecto de mis Quirks-** , le respondió Izuku con una mirada segura que terminó por convencer a la castaña de hablar.

 **-P-Pues no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo, p-pero creo que te viste muy asombroso y me emocioné a verte-** , dijo Uraraka roja de vergüenza mientras sudaba un poco y sentía la mirada de Izuku sobre ella, cosa que la ponía aún más nerviosa.

 **-¿Y tú, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la pelinegra que hasta el momento tenía las manos sobre su cara cubriendo el masivo sonrojo de su cara. **–Por favor se lo más descriptiva que puedas, tengo que tener información concisa-** , le pidió y Momo al final aceptó quitándose las manos de la cara para mostrar su cara avergonzada.

 **-P-Pues me sentí por alguna razón atraída a ese aire de poder y control que mostraste, s-supongo que debe ser algún efecto secundario de ese Quirk-** , respondió ella con nervios y excusándose al final cuando en realidad tenía una idea de qué era ese sentimiento que sintió al ver a Izuku, no solo esa vez sino casi todo el tiempo.

 **-Ahora te toca a ti, Toga-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga rubia que estaba con unos leves sonrojos en sus mejillas mientras estaba de brazos cruzados con aparente molestia en su rostro. **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó el peliverde al verle molesta.

 **-Oh nada, solo es que seguramente ya tienes suficiente con Momo-chan y Uraraka-chan, ¿por qué querrías mi opinión cuando soy la última a la que le preguntas?-** , le dijo Toga a Izuku sin voltear a verle mientras que internamente se sentía celos y enojo.

 **-No es como si fueras menos importantes que ellas, tu sabes que eres especial para mí, Toga-** , le dijo el peliverde a la rubia con una suave sonrisa mientras le ponía una mano sobre un hombro, causando que Toga no pudiera ocultar la sonrisa que se formó en su cara y que ahora fueran Uraraka y Momo las que sentían celos de la rubia al recibir tales palabras.

 **-P-Pues si lo dices así…-** , decía Toga girándose a ver a Izuku con un sonrojo mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello. **–C-Creo que mi corazón se aceleró y solo quería estar a tu lado en ese momento-** , confesó la rubia algo avergonzada mientras que e peliverde le escuchaba atentamente para luego meditar sobre lo que escuchó.

 **(Interesante, al parecer Fear Alpha a pesar de que infunde miedo en los seres dentro de su radio de acción, es nulo en las chicas con las cuales tengo más cercanía, llegando al punto de tener el efecto contrario haciéndolas sentir atraídas instintivamente por mi)** , analizaba mentalmente Izuku con una mano sobre su mentón. **(Puede que se relacione en cierta manera con el instinto de las leonas cuando ven a un león tomando el mando de Alpha)** , concluyó sin pensar la remota posibilidad de que sus tres amigas tenían en realidad sentimientos por él.

 **[Gracias por la espera, los siguientes en luchar son… ¡estos chicos!]** , les dijo Mic a la enérgica multitud en lo que aparecía la pantalla con la imagen de los dos siguientes competidores. **[Él es… creo que alguien increíble pero no puedo quitarme de la cabeza ese aire de mediocridad por algún motivo, ¡Sero Hanta del curso de héroes!]** , presentó a Sero que estaba parado sobre la plataforma haciendo unos estiramientos.

 **-Eso dolió-** , dijo Sero algo ofendido ante esa brusca pero honesta presentación.

 **[¡Contra!... ¡aquel que se hace mantenido en el top 3 dejando en claro que es muy fuerte!, ¡no por nada fue recomendado!, igual del curso de héroes… ¡Todoroki Shoto!]** , exclamaba Present Mic dando presentación al peliblanco con rojo que miraba sin emociones al pelinegro mientras que sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

Todos veían expectantes a los competidores, sobretodo Izuku que sabía que tendría que pelear contra el ganador, y por mera intuición y datos confiables podía presentir quien sería el ganador del encuentro.

 **[¡Listos!... ¡START!]** , gritó Mic con energía dando inició al combate.

 **-No veo que pueda ganar…-** , dijo Sero despreocupado mientras se estiraba. **-¡Pero tampoco pienso perder!-** , exclamó al momento de lanzar cintas de sus codos a gran velocidad hacia el peli mixto para sujetarle las piernas y brazos y amarrarlo para luego mandar a Todoroki a patinar por la plataforma hacia los límites del área mientras que este se mantenía inerte sin poner resistencia.

 **[¡Un ataque sorpresa para llevar a su oponente fuera de los limites!, ¡¿Acaso no es la mejor opción en este caso!?]** , preguntaba el profesional emocionado viendo la táctica de Sero para sacar a Todoroki.

Allí fue cuando Todoroki levantó la cabeza revelando sus ojos llenos de furia. **-Lo siento…-** , fue lo único que dijo para después…

 **¡FLUUUUSSHHH!**

El hielo rápidamente brotó de su lado derecho para comenzar a extenderse en dirección a Sero de manera muy agresiva sin que el pelinegro pudiera evitarlo. Pero eso no fue suficiente y el ataque siguió adelante hasta hacer que el mismísimo estadio temblara ante el poder.

Cuando todos volvieron en sí pudieron ver cómo había un gran iceberg de hielo que casi golpea al grupo de Izuku y era tan grande que estaba resaltaba por afuera del estadio captando la atención de la gente que estaba afuera.

 **-Mhm, sin duda impresionante-** , comentó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mostrándose completamente apacible a pesar de que el ataque de hielo estaba a tan solo un metro de su cara.

Todos en el estadio estaban sorprendidos ante la muestra de poder de Todoroki. Present Mic tenía la quijada bien abierta de a sorpresa, Aizawa tenía los ojos ensanchados y el público pues muchísimo más aún.

Y el creador de tal monstruoso ataque ahora estaba liberándose de las cintas de Sero que se quebraron al estar congeladas. **-Haaa-** , suspiró Todoroki con aire gélido que fue visible por la baja temperatura mientras que su lado derecho se cubría de un poco de escarcha y hielo.

 **-¿N-No crees que exageraste un p-poco?-** , preguntó Sero temblando por el frió mientras estaba completamente inmovilizado por el hielo.

 **-¿Aun p-puedes moverte, S-Sero?-** , le preguntaba Midnight al pelinegro titubeando un poco por el frió, pues exactamente su lado derecho estaba completamente congelado por causa del ataque de Todoroki.

 **-C-Creo que es evidente que no… l-la verdad duele-** , respondió Sero con una sonrisa temblorosa a causa de la baja temperatura que sentía.

 **-¡Sero está inmovilizado!, ¡Todoroki avanza a la siguiente ronda!-** , anunció Midnight el resultado del encuentro para luego irse de allí en busca de algo con lo que entrar en calor.

Todos en el público estaban callados ante el aplastante resultado y luego de unos segundos un héroe dijo. **-E-Está todo bien-** , y de esa manera lo volvió a repetir más veces ganado el apoyo de más y más espectadores. **-¡Está todo bien!, ¡está todo bien!-** , le gritaban público a Todoroki, el cual se estaba acercando a Sero sin darle importancia a los espectadores.

 **-Lo siento… me excedí-** , se disculpó Todoroki desviando a mirada mientras que extendía su mano izquierda hacia el pecho de Sero para comenzar a descongelarlo.

 **-N-No te preocupes-** , le dijo Sero con una sonrisa temblorosa.

 **-Estaba enojado-** , dijo Todoroki tratando de por lo menos compartirle a Sero la razón de su arrebato y su descomunal ataque.

Izuku que escuchó esto desde su asiento solo miraba con cierta pena al peli mixto. **(Más que enojado te veías triste Todoroki-kun, una gran presión de rencor veo cuando utilizas tus llamas)** , pensaba Izuku mientras que despedía de una mano una pequeña cantidad de fuego de Inferno que comenzó a derretir a ritmo acelerado el hielo de Todoroki.

A pesar de haber obtenido su primera victoria, Izuku no se encontraba tranquilo debido a que sabia que la siguiente batalla que le tocaría afrontar seria contra Todoroki, quien tenia una lucha interna consigo mismo y su pasado. Sin lugar a dudas el torneo apenas comenzaba y solo faltaba ver como se desenvolvían los demás enfrentamientos para finalmente llegar a lo que sería el encuentro entre ambos jóvenes con motivos distintos... el torneo continuará.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo por esta ocasión. Ahora anotamos también Gea y Black Portal a la lista de Quirks de Izuku, cosa por la cual alguien debe tomar valor para comentar la lista con los Quirks que llevan contados, capaz ninguno lleva la cuenta XD. De cualquier manera quiero dejar el capítulo hasta este punto por dos razones, la primera porque no quiero hacerlo muy extenso por la segunda razón, y esa es que quiero darle un enfoque personal al asunto de Todoroki y por eso me parece mejor finalizarlo con su victoria aplastante causada por su furia.

Espero que les haya gustado la escena del primero y Nana junto a Izuku, fue breve pero me pareció correcto por parte de Izuku el experimentar para forzar su relación con One For All y preparar lo que serían los sueños que tendrá sobre el origen del Quirk, lo cual llevará a cosas más profundas dentro de la mente de él pero mejor dejo de hablar que doy Spoiler.

Ya en el siguiente capítulo tendremos las siguientes peleas de la primera ronda del torneo, tengo planeado escribir las peleas de Momo vs Tokoyami, Lida vs Mei, Toga vs Mina y por supuesto a joya que será la de Uraraka vs Kacchan.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces por favor comente en los comentarios. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	16. Batallas por la Victoria

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Debo admitir que si bien yo sabía que camino tomaría en esta historia, no pensé que fuera a tener tan buen recibimiento, de verdad les agradezco a todos los que sigan leyéndola y por eso me esforzaré en no defraudarlos. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **DoorAnime:** gracias por dejar tu opinión, fíjate que por accidente este capítulo me resultó más extenso de lo usual así que espero lo disfrutes.

 **JAEGER G-14:** gracias por comentar y aquí continuamos.

 **bladetri:** gracias amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 15: Batallas por la Victoria**_

 _ ***En la Arena***_

Ya habían pasado varios minutos desde que Todoroki venció a Sero creando ese inmenso ataque de hielo, una vez todo fue derretido y arreglado se tuvo que reanudar el torneo por donde lo habían dejado.

 _ **[Todo el mundo perdón por la larga espera, la plataforma que fue congelada en el anterior combate finalmente está seca, ¡así que pasemos al siguiente combate!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic animando al público que hizo ruido esperando la pelea.

Luego de eso el rubio tocó un botón en la cabina para presentar las imágenes de ambos combatientes en la pantalla.

 _ **[¡La asesina de la clase B!, las cosas lindas tienen espinas, ¡del curso de héroes Shiozaki Ibara!]**_ , presentó Mic a la chica que en esos momentos entraba a la arena con tranquilidad en dirección a la plataforma. _**[¡VS!, ¡The Sparkin Killing Boy, también del curso de héroes a Kaminari Denki!]**_ , exclamó el rubio dando ahora la entrada a Kaminari que caminaba con una sonrisa en el lado opuesto de la plataforma. _**[Ahora tendremos una batalla muy llamativa esta vez…]**_ , no pudo continuar al ser interrumpido.

 **-Disculpe-** , dijo Ibara mirando a la cabina con una mano levantada captando la atención de Mic. **-Disculpe la interrupción, ¿pero qué quiere decir con "asesina"?, solo he venido a encontrar la victoria, no ha tomar la vida de mi oponente-** , dijo la peliverde algo incomoda o disgustada, la verdad su expresión no ayudaba mucho.

 _ **[P-Perdón]**_ , se disculpó Present Mic al ver que ese tipo de presentaciones no le gustaba a la chica.

 **-En primer lugar, quería entrar a Yuuei no por razones malvadas, sino por la salvación de los demás-** , decía Ibara continuando con su punto mientras que un rayo de luz le enfocaba de manera celestial, como si fuera una santa, completamente diferente a una asesina.

 _ **[¡Dije que lo siento!, mi error, ¿de acuerdo?]**_ , dijo el profesional ya cansado de eso y deseando continuar con el torneo.

 **-Agradezco su comprensión-** , agradeció Ibara con una sonrisa para luego caminar hasta su posición en la plataforma mientras era observaba por Kaminari, quien tenía una sonrisa algo boba mientras le veía.

 **-Supongo que el combate ya está decidido-** , dijo Izuku sentado en las gradas con una pequeña sonrisa mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Toga con curiosidad al no entenderle.

Izuku giró su cabeza para ver a su amiga. **-Conociendo a Kaminari-kun seguramente va a subestimar a Shiozaki solo por ser una chica linda-** , le respondió con tranquilidad y por alguna razón tanto ella como Uraraka y Momo se molestaron al oírle decir linda a Ibara.

Luego él volvió su mirada hacia la plataforma donde estaba Kaminari con una expresión confiada. **-Por esa razón no va a andar con rodeos y va a dar todo de sí en su primer ataque, y según sé el Quirk de Shiozaki puede ser utilizado de manera defensiva y ofensiva, por lo cual creo que ella aprovechará cuando Kaminari-kun baje la guardia para someterlo-** , les dijo Izuku con calma y con las manos en sus bolsillos con desinterés, sorprendiendo un poco al resto que estarían atentos a la batalla para ver su desarrollo.

 _ **[¡Como sea, empiecen de una vez!]**_ , les dijo Present Mic a los competidores con emoción y el combate inició.

Y así como lo dijo Izuku así sucedió, al principió Kaminari utilizó su ataque indiscriminado: 1.3 millones de voltios, pero Ibara utilizó su cabello para protegerse, el cual creció en gran medida creando un gran escudo de hiedras que luego se clavó en el suelo para después aparecer frente a Kaminari para someterlo y derrotarlo, más aun considerando que entró en su modo idiota.

 _ **[¡Se decidió en un instante, fue una derrota instantánea!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con fuerza ante el precoz resultado estando Kaminari como idiota siendo amarrado por el cabello de Ibara.

 **-¡La ganadora es Shiozaki-san!-** , exclamó Midnight con una sonrisa dando la victoria a la chica de la clase B que fue animada por el público.

 **-Oh, pude aprovechar esta oportunidad que me ha sido otorgada-** , dijo Ibara con las manos juntas en plegaria mientras que nuevamente era iluminada por el cielo como si fuera una santa.

El Quirk de Ibara es "Vides", puede controlar las hiedras que tiene como cabello y puede cortarlas, mientras tenga agua y luz solar puedes hacerlas crecer otra vez, así que nunca se le acaban.

En las gradas donde estaba la clase A, casi todos veían con asombro al peliverde que se mostraba sereno viendo el campo.

 **-Es como dijiste Izuku-kun, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-** , le preguntó Toga con intriga mientras que el resto asentía queriendo saber la respuesta.

 **-Pues es algo predecible la forma de actuar de Kaminari y también está el hecho de que me informé de los Quirks de todos los de la clase B-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a Toga.

 **-¿Cómo lo hiciste, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Lida al peliverde que se volteó a verle con calma para luego formar una sonrisa de lado.

 **-Tengo mis métodos-** , contestó Izuku con cierto aire misterioso que intrigó más al resto.

Justamente al lado de las gradas de la clase A estaba la clase B viendo la plataforma.

 **-¡Bien!, ¡buen trabajo Shiozaki!-** , exclamaba Tetsutetsu con emoción por su amiga mientras que en sus manos tenía una bolsa de papas fritas abierta.

 **-¿De dónde sacaste esas papas, Tetsutetsu?-** , le preguntó Kendo al peligris con curiosidad.

Tetsutetsu se giró a ver a la presidenta de su clase con una gran sonrisa. **-Me las regaló ese chico Midoriya, en realidad es un verdadero hombre, hasta quiso conocernos mejor y le hablé de nosotros-** , respondió Tetsutetsu teniendo una buena impresión del presidente de la clase A que de manera confiada y versátil se había ganado su confianza… también ayudaron las papas.

 **-¿Qué es eso?, ¿no dijo que lo arreglaría en un segundo?-** , les dijo Monoma a la clase A con una sonrisa arrogante mientras miraba por encima del muro que los dividía, captando la atención de ellos. **-Eso es extraño, fue derrotado en un segundo, ¿no?, la clase A se supone que es mejor que la clase B, ¿así que no es extraño?-** , decía el rubio sonando muy irritante pero es callado por un golpe en su cuello que lo deja K.O, golpe propinado por Kendo que le sostiene por el cuello de su camisa.

 **-¡Perdón por eso!-** , les dijo Kendo a la clase A con una sonrisa amigable mientras miraba por encima del muro.

 **-No te preocupes Kendo-san-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinaranja con amabilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de ella para luego retirarse con Monoma inconsciente.

 **-Entonces estudiaste los Quirks de la clase B, eso es increíble Deku-kun-** , le elogió Uraraka pues era buena idea el estudiar a sus oponentes.

 **-No solo de la clase B, estudio a profundidad todo Quirk que llego a ver, tanto sus ventajas y debilidades, eso incluye todos los Quirks de nuestra clase-** , dijo Izuku con calma y con cierta sencillez que sorprendió al resto, si ya antes del All For One tenía esa costumbre solo hacía falta agregarle esa retorcida manía de All For One de interesarse en todo posible Quirk que pueda robar.

Momo se llevó una mano a la barbilla pensativa. **-Eso es muy útil, pues puedes idear una contramedida contra todos y podrías moldear la situación para que se vea desventajosa para tu oponente-** , decía la pelinegra para luego mirar a Izuku con una sonrisa.

 **-Correcto, así como dijo alguna vez el estratega Sun Tzu:** _ **"Si conoces a tu enemigo mejor de lo que te conoces a ti mismo, el resultado de la batalla ya está decidido"**_ **-** , contestó Izuku obteniendo una renovada admiración por parte de varios de la clase, resaltando a Momo que le veía con cierta emoción.

 **-Deku-kun, has sido increíble desde que te conocí, pero el festival deportivo me hace pensar que eres increíble de nuevo-** , comentaba Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa pero con cierto deje de… ¿incomodidad?.

 **-Nada de eso Uraraka-chan, no es como si fuera algo especial, solo investigo por mero reflejo-** , le dijo Izuku con calma pensando que no era la gran cosa, por otro lado quería saber qué fue lo que percibió en su castaña amiga.

 _ **[¡Ahora, es hora del cuarto encuentro!, ¡vamos a seguir avanzando!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic captando la atención de ambos y del resto que volvieron su vista a la arena donde vieron a los competidores que tenían sus imágenes en la pantalla. _**[¿¡No les parece el centro de todo!?, ¡del curso de héroes tenemos a Lida Tenya!]**_ , decía Mic presentando al chico de lentes con estaba serio. _**[¡VS!, totalmente equipada con artículos de apoyo, ¡del curso de apoyo, Hatsume Mei!]**_ , agregó el profesional dando la introducción a la chica pelirosa que sonreía con una mano sobre sus gafas de trabajo.

 **-Su rival es del curso de apoyo, eh-** , comentó Jirou desde su asiento viendo a Mei.

 **-Me pregunto qué clase de batalla será-** , dijo Tsuyu intrigada.

 **-Más bien… qué demonios-** , dijo Satou viendo directamente a Lida, el cual abrochó un cinturón sobre su abdomen mientras llevaba puesto varios extraños aparatos. **-¡Lida también está completamente equipado con artículos de apoyo!-** , exclamó Satou incrédulo al igual que el resto a excepción de Izuku, Mina y Toga que veían algo divertidos lo gracioso que se vea Lida.

Allí Midnight como árbitro da unos pasos al frente mirando a Lida. **-Eso es generalmente contra las reglas contra aquellos del curso de héroes, aquellos que deben utilizar un equipo necesitan solicitarlo con antelación-** , le dijo la heroína al pelinegro con algo de severidad.

 **-¡Me olvide de eso!, ¡Aoyama también lleva su cinturón así que pensé que estaría bien!-** , contestó Lida sorprendido y arrepentido de haber olvidado eso.

 **-Él presentó una solicitud-** , dijo Midnight y el mencionado de cara brillosa señalaba su cinturón con orgullo.

 **-¡Me disculpo humildemente!-** , se disculpó Lida haciendo una reverencia realmente apenado. **-Aun así mi corazón se emocionó por la competitividad de mi oponente-** , dijo él abriendo los ojos con intensidad mientras recordaba las palabras de Mei al notificar los combates. **-A pesar de que es del curso de apoyo ella dijo que quería una pelea igual ya que llegó tan lejos, ¡dijo que quería luchar con justicia!-** , continuaba apretando los puños mientras se recomponía para poner una mano sobre su pecho. **-¡Así que ella me dio este equipamiento!, ¡no creo que pueda ignorar su espíritu de lucha!-** , exclamó Lida con determinación mientras era observado por una estoica Midnight.

 **-¡Oh juventud!-** , exclamó Midnight de repente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas para después chillar emocionada por el espíritu que rebosaba de Lida. **-¡Lo permitiré!-** , declaró con repentina seriedad permitiendo la noción, causando que más de uno tuviera una gota de sudor en la sien.

 _ **[Supongo que si todos están de acuerdo está entre las regulaciones]**_ , dijo Aizawa en la cabina viendo a Present Mic que solo se encogió de hombros con sencillez sin querer darle muchas vueltas.

 **(Pobre Lida-kun, tengo la impresión de que está siendo usado por Hatsume-san)** , pensaba Izuku desde su asiento mientras que miraba como Mei sonreía con malicia mientras miraba en una dirección en concreto, ante esto Izuku activa Eyes´God para ver de reojo el lugar a donde ella veía. **(Y creo que ya sé que es lo que busca... entonces las empresas de apoyo, eh)** , pensó él con una pequeña sonrisa esperando ver que le tenía preparado la chica del curso de apoyo.

Un pues qué decir del "combate", en realidad fue solo una exhibición de inventos de Hatsume a las empresas de apoyo utilizando al pobre Lida como conejillo de indias, no hace falta decir que se sintió ofendido y engañado al enterarse de que estaba siendo utilizado por ella.

El Quirk de Hatsume es "Zoom", si se lo toma en serio puede ver hasta 5 kilómetros de distancia de su ubicación.

En realidad todo estuvo bajo la palma de la mano de Mei, hasta la victoria pero ella decidió salir voluntariamente de los límites dándole la victoria a Lida para sorpresa de muchos, eso debido a que solo estaba interesada en enseñar a sus "bebes", y al mostrarle sus fantásticas invenciones a las empresas se vio por complacida.

 **-Fuaaahhh, he presentado a cada uno de mis bebes, no tengo nada más que decir-** , dijo Mei con una mano sobre su frente limpiando su sudor mientras sonreía satisfecha.

 **-¡Hatsume-san ha salido de la plataforma, Lida es el ganador!-** , exclamó Midnight dando el aviso de la extraña victoria del chico con lentes.

 **-¡Me engañasteeee!-** , exclamó Lida frustrado y molesto con la pelirosa.

 **-Lo siento, te he usado a mi gusto-** , le dijo Mei con una sonrisa al chico mientras desviaba la mirada sin estar realmente arrepentida.

 **-¡Te odio!-** , exclamó Lida levantando y bajando su brazo de manera robótica.

 **-Je, pobre Lida-kun, se le veía motivado y ahora está molesto-** , comentaba Toga desde su asiento con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo algo de pena por su amigo.

 **-Deberíamos irnos preparando para nuestras batallas-** , les dijo Momo a Uraraka y Toga con calma mientras se levantaba de su asiento, recibiendo un asentimiento de ambas.

 **-Me adelantaré-** , dijo Uraraka con su cabello cubriéndole los ojos parándose de su asiento para luego irse de allí de forma que preocupó a sus amigos, pero por el momento decidieron darle su espacio.

 **-Tu eres la siguiente, ¿cierto, Toga?-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga rubia que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Sip, por favor deséame suerte-** , le decía Toga al peliverde con una linda sonrisa mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Por supuesto, aunque sé que no la necesitas, de cualquier modo te estaré observando-** , le dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y una mirada amable a la rubia, la cual se sintió inmensamente feliz al oírle y lo reflejó en su expresión.

 **-¡Cuento con eso Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Toga con alegría y con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego ella seguir a Momo en dirección a la sala de espera.

 **-Suerte, Mina-** , le dijo Bakugou a la pelirosa con seriedad y sin voltearle a ver manteniéndose de brazos cruzados viendo la plataforma.

Mina sonrió alegre mientras mostraba un puño al frente suyo. **-¡Gracias Bakugou!, ¡me esforzaré!-** , exclamó Mina con emoción y determinación para luego irse de allí, el rubio cenizo solo sonrió levemente siendo observado disimuladamente por Izuku, el cual parecía divertido por lo que vio.

* * *

 _ ***En la Plataforma***_

 _ **[¡Vamos a seguir adelante con la quinta batalla!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic causando que el público se emocionará mientras que se encendían las columnas de fuego de la plataforma. _**[Piel rosa y esclerótica negra, ¿soy el único que tiene miedo?, ¡del curso de héroes Ashido Mina!]**_ , presentaba Mic a Mina que se estaba estirando un poco sobre su lado de la plataforma con una sonrisa en su rostro viendo a su oponente. _**[¡VS!... Alegre, entusiasta y sin duda una de las sorpresas del festival deportivo, ¡del curso de héroes tenemos a la rubia de Toga Himiko!]**_ , exclamó el profesional con emoción presentando a Toga que tenía las manos sobre su cintura mientras veía con confianza a su amiga y oponente.

 **-Jejeje, parece que mi primer enfrentamiento será complicado-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa de lado mientras relajaba un poco su hombro izquierdo.

 **-Tenlo por seguro Mina, pues seré yo la que te derrote-** , contestó Toga con una sonrisa inocente mientras que apretaba sus manos tronando sus nudillos de una manera intimidante.

 **-Ya lo veremos Toga, por favor ve con todo lo que tengas-** , dijo Mina de manera desafiante mientras se preparaba para el comienzo del encuentro.

 **-Aun si no me lo pidieras lo haría, después de todo debo compensar el hecho de no poder utilizar mi Quirk-** , respondió Toga con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada decidida mientras que también se pone en posición.

 **(Esto será un combate interesante, ambas resaltan por sus habilidades físicas como agilidad y destreza, pero Mina tiene ventaja al poder utilizar su Quirk de manera ofensiva y para desplazamiento)** , pensaba Izuku con una mano sobre su mentón con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Mina-chan, puedes hacerlo-** , animó Tsuyu a la pelirosa mientras que también apoyaba a Toga en su mente, era en realidad difícil decidir a quién apoyar de sus enérgicas y amigables amigas.

 **-¡Joder siiii!, ¡pelea de chicas!-** , exclamó Mineta con entusiasmo y rebosando de emoción captando la atención del grupo. **-¡Quiero que esta sea una de esas peleas en las cuales se destruyen la ropa!-** , exclamó Mineta sin vergüenza alguna para luego recibir dos dedos clavándose en sus ojos produciéndole gran dolor, todo cortesía de una mano de Not Alone creada por Izuku que miraba a la plataforma con serenidad.

 _ **[¡Bien, que comience el quinto encuentro!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con entusiasmo dando comienzo al combate seguido de una fuerte ovación del público animado que luego quedó en silenció.

 **-¡Vamos a ello!-** , exclamó Mina con emoción para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a Toga que hizo lo mismo para acercarse a Mina.

Ambas corrieron hasta encontrarse en medio del estadio, donde Toga preparaba una patada a la cara de Mina pero esta utiliza su acido para resbalar por el suelo y evitar el golpe de la rubia que se puso en guardia.

Mina se recompuso rápidamente para luego comenzar a lanzar ácido hacia Toga, no para derretirle la ropa sino para hacerle resbaloso el suelo, para su mala suerte Toga esquivaba el ácido ágilmente y sin esfuerzo mientras mantenía una sonrisa en su cara.

Mina optó por desplazarse patinando sobre la plataforma mientras andaba en círculos alrededor de Toga para lanzarle múltiples ataques de ácido, pero sin embargo ella no cedía y esquivaba entre saltos y piruetas el líquido que se acumulaba en el suelo.

 _ **[¡Toga se mantiene esquivando ágilmente el ácido de Ashido!, ¿¡Cuánto tiempo aguantará así!?]**_ , comentaba Present Mic animado viendo las vistosas volteretas de Toga para esquivar los múltiples intentos de Mina por lograr abrir una abertura en su guardia.

Mina continuó de esa manera hasta que la mayoría del suelo alrededor de Toga se encontraba resbaloso a causa de los charcos de ácido. La pelirosa al ver que Toga no tendría mucha movilidad, decidió patinar en su dirección preparando un golpe ascendente.

Toga le esperó en su sitio con una sonrisa de lado hasta que Mina estaba a tan solo un metro.

 **-No pienses que estoy acorralada-** , le dijo Toga a Mina para segundos después mover su cabeza a un lado esquivando el golpe de Mina que falló para luego agarrarle el brazo con ambas manos.

 **-¡Pero qué!-** , dijo Mina sorprendida para luego ser víctima de una llave de Toga que tomó su brazo e hizo esfuerzo en una llave marcial para hacerle caer contra el suelo de espaldas, sacándole el aire a la pelirosa.

Luego de eso Toga dio un gran salto para salir del rango del ácido resbaloso del suelo mientras que Mina se levantaba del piso algo adolorida, pero manteniendo una sonrisa al igual que Toga.

Mina no perdió el tiempo y volvió a patinar en dirección a Toga preparándose esta vez para darle una serie de patadas, pero para su sorpresa Toga se desplazó a tal velocidad para estar al frente suyo que ni siquiera pudo llegar a ver el Uppercut que recibió en el abdomen sacándole el aire y mandándola hacia atrás con una mano sobre la zona golpeada.

 _ **[¡Un veloz Uppercut por parte de Toga!, ¡Ashido no tuvo oportunidad de esquivarlo!]**_ , exclamó Mic emocionado seguido de una ovación de los espectadores animados.

 **-Jeje, espero y hagas más que eso, Mina-** , le dijo Toga a Mina con cierto aire juguetón y retador, que provocó que ella levantara la mirada con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-Solo estamos empezando-** , respondió Mina con una mirada desafiante ardiendo en competitividad para luego volver a lanzarse sobre la rubia para desembocar en una batalla de agilidad y velocidad.

Mina quería barrer a Toga con una patada en las piernas pero Toga brinca un poco para dirigirle una patada en el aire a Mina, la cual resbala rápidamente contra el suelo para evitar el ataque.

Toga se acerca rápidamente para dirigirle una rápida serie de golpes desde distintos ángulos a Mina, la cual a duras penas podía esquivar algunos mientras que tenía sus brazos al frente para cubrir su torso y cara.

Luego llegó el momento de Mina para contraatacar, ella lanzó un golpe ascendente a Toga pero esta lo esquivó al hacerse a un lado, lo que no esperó es recibir un golpe en el costado por Mina que había preparado su otro puño para esa situación.

Rápidamente Toga se recompuso para darle un cabezazo en la frente a Mina mandándola atrás aturdida, y aprovechando esta oportunidad se acercó agachada para barrer sus pies mandándola al suelo, para luego proceder a saltar en el aire para dirigirle una patada al estómago, pero Mina algo adolorida se gira a un lado para esquivar la patada que agrietó un poco el suelo.

Mina se levantó nuevamente poniéndose en guardia mientras que Toga hacia lo mismo pero con una expresión inocente que desconcertó un poco a la pelirosa.

 **-Okey, ahora acabemos con esto-** , dijo Toga de manera algo infantil y juguetona para luego comenzar a correr hacia Mina, la cual reaccionó igual para acercarse patinando mientras le lanzaba ácido a la rubia.

Toga no se esforzó nada en esquivar los ataques con gracia y una flexibilidad alucinante mientras seguía acercándose a Mina que algo frustrada comenzó a atacar con más velocidad, pero fue inútil ya que Toga comenzó a hacer piruetas y giros aéreos como una gimnasta profesional.

Al estar a dos metros de encontrarse, Toga se preparaba para volver a saltar pero Mina al ver esto lanzó mucho ácido al aire para interceptarla, por desgracia todo fue planeado por la rubia que solo hizo una finta para aparecer frente a Mina a gran velocidad al haberle engañado con que saltaría.

 **-Aprieta los dientes, Mina-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa de lado y una mirada épica para luego dirigirle un golpe ascendente a Mina para impactarle en una mejilla y mandándola a volar para hacerla caer de espaldas al suelo a unos metros de ella, estando la pelirosa adolorida y con una mano pasando de los límites de la plataforma.

 _ **[¡Oh my god!, ¡díganme por favor que no fue mi imaginación!, ¡tenemos a una increíble peleadora aquí mismo y es Toga!, ¡démosles a ambas un fuerte aplauso!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic para comenzar a aplaudir con emoción seguido del público que reconocía la habilidad de ambas chicas durante el combate.

 **-¡La ganadora del combate es Toga-san que pasa a la siguiente ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con una sonrisa dando por finalizado el combate y anunciando a la ganadora que se estaba acercando a Mina para extenderle una mano.

 **-¿Te encuentras bien, Mina?-** , le preguntó Toga a la pelirosa con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

 **-Podría estar mejor, es una suerte que yo sea tan resistente-** , respondió Mina sonriendo algo adolorida con una mano sobre su mejilla mientras que la otra tomaba la mano de Toga que le ayudó a ponerse de pie.

 **-Cierto, de verdad fue difícil acercarme a ti, estuviste muy bien-** , le dijo la rubia a la pelirosa de manera amigable y Mina asintió divertida.

 **-Voy a la enfermería, ese golpe tuyo aun duele un poco, Jeje-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga rubia con una sonrisa.

 **-Supongo que me pasé un poco, tehe-** , dijo Toga de forma inocente y alegre para luego ambas chicas platicar sobre su combate entre risas mientras se dirigen a un pasillo.

Desde las gradas eran observadas por Deku que tenía una suave sonrisa en su cara mientras observaba a Toga irse con Mina a la enfermería.

 **(Si tan solo pudieras verte Toga, estas en camino a volverte una fantástica heroína)** , pensaba Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y complacido por el camino que estaba tomando su amiga para convertirse en una gran héroe.

 _ **[¡No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a comenzar con el sexto encuentro!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con fuerza animando al público que ansiaba ver el siguiente encuentro.

 **-¿Quién opinas que va a ganar, Midoriya?-** , preguntó Ojiro inclinándose al frente para hablarle al peliverde, pero se percata de que este no está en su asiento, como si se lo hubiera tragado el mundo.

 **-Se acaba de ir hace un momento-** , le dijo Shouji al rubio y este solo asintió para volver a su asiento.

* * *

 _ ***Con Momo en el pasillo***_

En uno de los pasillos que daban a la arena estaba Momo pensando detenidamente en su plan de ataque que llevaría a cabo contra Tokoyami, debía ser exacto ya que al mínimo error posible le podría costar la victoria.

 **(Debo pensar muy bien mi estrategia, pues Tokoyami es defensiva y ofensiva en uno con su Dark Shadow que puede utilizar sin límite de tiempo, si creo un simple escudo no tomará mucho para bloquear sus ataques, por el lado opuesto no creo que me dé tiempo para hacer un arma)** , pensaba Momo con seriedad y una mano en su mentón sin darse cuenta de la persona detrás de ella.

 **-Alguien parece estarse complicando mucho la vida-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa cerca del oído para asustarla, cosa que funcionó al ella chillar un poco por el susto para alejarse unos pasos viendo al peliverde.

 **-¿I-Izuku-kun?, ¿q-qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Momo al peliverde estando algo nerviosa por la forma en que le tomó por sorpresa, además de que estaba algo sonrojada de vergüenza al haber chillado así frente a él.

 **-Vine a darte un consejo-** , le respondió Izuku con calma acercándose unos pasos hacia Momo hasta estar al frente de ella, haciéndose notar la diferencia de altura.

 **-¿Y cuál es?-** , preguntó Momo intrigada por ese consejo, después de todo venia de Izuku y conociéndolo debía de ser clave para su victoria.

De ese modo quedaron en silencio e Izuku se mantenía callado sin decir nada, cosa que tenía algo impaciente a Momo pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, siente una mano del peliverde acariciándole la cabeza y tomándola por sorpresa.

 **-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?-** , preguntó Momo bajando la cabeza con timidez para que Izuku no viera el sonrojo en su rostro.

 **-Utiliza las debilidades del oponente a tu favor, si Dark Shadow es débil a la luz entonces busca entre tu arsenal algo que te ayude-** , le dijo Izuku a la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como lo hacía con Toga, sin saber que esa simple acción hacia que el corazón de Momo palpitara aceleradamente.

Luego Izuku lleva su otra mano al mentón de Momo para levantárselo delicadamente para que ella le viera. **-Solo recuerda que independientemente del resultado, tienes mi apoyo y debes darlo todo para no arrepentirte, ¿está bien?-** , le dijo el peliverde con calidez y amabilidad provocando que Momo ensanchara más los ojos a la vez que su sonrojo aumentaba.

 **-S-Si, m-muchas gracias Izuku-kun-** , agradeció Momo el consejo y los ánimos del peliverde que luego dejó de acariciarle para tomar distancia, cosa que extrañamente le disgustó a Momo sin que esta supiera la razón.

 **-No es nada, solo no quiero que afrontes esto sola, por eso estaré siempre apoyándote-** , le decía Izuku a la pelinegra con sinceridad y calma, haciendo que esas palabras calen fuerte en Momo que las escuchó como un eco dentro de su mente y en consecuencia los nervios volvieron.

Por eso le dio la espalda a Izuku mientras bajaba la cabeza y jugaba con sus dedos, sentía su ritmo cardíaco alterado y sus mejillas arder con fuerza ante tales palabras de él.

 **-N-No es justo que me digas eso ahora, ¿Cómo quieres que pelee concentrada después de que me dices eso?-** , decía Momo en un susurro casi inaudible, tuvo suerte de que Izuku no tuviera Beast activado para escucharle.

* * *

 _ ***En la Plataforma***_

Un tiempo después ya el peliverde estaba con Toga y el resto en las gradas y el combate estaba a punto de comenzar.

 _ **[Ofensiva y Defensiva en un solo cuerpo, el samurái oscuro acompañado de Dark Shadow, ¡del curso de héroes Tokoyami Fumikage!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con exceso de energía presentando a Tokoyami que miraba con seriedad a su oponente. _**[¡VS!, creación para todos los fines, fue recomendada pero aun así optó por hacer los exámenes para entrar, ¡del curso de héroes Yaoyorozu Momo!]**_ , agregó Mic con emoción seguido de los gritos del público por la pelea que se avecinaba.

 **-Tengamos un buen enfrentamiento, Yaoyorozu-** , dijo Tokoyami con calma mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia a la pelinegra.

 **-Por supuesto Tokoyami-kun, no creas que te lo pondré fácil-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa teniendo una buena contramedida preparada para el enfrentamiento.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , exclamó el profesional rubio desde la cabina dando inició al quinto combate de la primera ronda.

 **-¡Vamos, Dark Shadow!-** , le dijo el chico ave a su Quirk mientras se ponía en guardia.

 _ **-¡Entendido!-**_ _,_ respondió Dark Shadow saliendo del torso de Tokoyami para dirigirse hacia Momo.

La pelinegra estaba quieta en su lugar mientras que a gran velocidad creaba un guantelete de cuero que cubre su ante brazo derecho y es de color dorado con trazos naranjas que tiene una clase de platillo de alguna clase de metal del mismo color encima.

Rápidamente Momo se pone en guardia con su guantelete al frente suyo para hacer que se repliegue y este se expanda y forme un escudo de tamaño medio de color dorado con un sol naranja sobre la cubierta y con paneles similares a escamas entre los rayos del sol.

Ella se cubría de los zarpazos de Dark Shadow que le hacían retroceder un poco pero podía aguantar de esa forma mientras que en su mano derecha creaba una granada aturdidora.

Al siguiente ataque de Dark Shadow, ella contrajo su escudo de nuevo a su guantelete para desplazarse rápidamente hacia un lado rondando por el suelo para luego levantarse y lanzarle la granada aturdidora a la criatura de sombras, la cual no pudo evitarla y recibió el impacto justamente al lado de su cara, causando que retrocediera algo dolido y asustado.

Dark Shadow aun así no perdió el tiempo y se volvió a lanzar al ataque de Momo pero esta replegó nuevamente su escudo para cubrirse de sus potentes ataques mientras creaba un cinturón de granadas aturdidoras para amarrárselo rápidamente sobre la cintura.

Al siguiente ataque de la criatura, la pelinegra contrajo su escudo nuevamente para dar un salto hacia atrás para evitarlo y en el aire le lanzó rápidamente dos granadas a la cabeza, provocando dos fuertes explosiones de luz que dejaron un pitido en sus oídos pero lograron su cometido, repeler a Dark Shadow que parecía afectado por la luz desprendida.

 _ **[¡Yaoyorozu está dando un combate interesante!, ¡está a la defensiva un momento para cambiar a la ofensiva con sus granadas aturdidoras!]**_ , exclamó Mic interesado en el desenlace que puede tomar el encuentro.

 **-¡No te rindas, Dark Shadow!-** , le dijo Tokoyami a Dark Shadow y este volvió al ataque contra Momo que repitió ese mismo proceso de esquivar y al encontrar una apertura atacar con granadas aturdidoras.

Parecía más que nada una batalla de resistencia por ver quien aguantaba más, Dark Shadow parecía cada vez más débil pero Momo también se estaba agotando un poco de tanto esquivar y crear.

Nuevamente la criatura de sombras se abalanzó sobre la chica pero esta ahora sonreía de lado esperando su llegada, hasta que estaba a tan solo un metro ella activó un mecanismo de su escudo, el cual causó que las zonas de escamas doradas se voltearan sobre si para mostrar paneles de espejo que reflejaron la luz del sol directamente sobre el rostro de Dark Shadow haciéndolo retroceder adolorido.

 **-¡Dark Shadow!-** , exclamó Tokoyami preocupado por su Quirk que había sido tomado por sorpresa por ese fuerte reflejo de luz que desprendió el escudo de la pelinegra.

Momo sonrió de forma desafiante mientras se mantenía en guardia con el escudo adelante. **-Si para acércame tengo que superar a Dark Shadow, la luz es mi mejor aliada-** , dijo ella para seguir apuntando a Dark Shadow con su escudo que desprendía una poderosa luz dorada que debilitaba al Quirk.

 **-¿¡Un espejo!?-** , preguntó Tokoyami sorprendido al ver la utilidad de ese curioso escudo.

 **-Es mucho más que eso, este escudo me permite almacenar los fotones de los rayos del sol a través de los receptores con apariencia de escamas-** , dijo Momo desactivando los espejos para señalar las zonas de las escamas del escudo. **-Una vez adentro estos fotones chocan contra la superficie interna formada de espejos, produciendo que aceleren su velocidad y a medida que llegan más aumentará su potencia de luminosidad una vez las libere-** , explicaba ella con orgullo, no lo había utilizado antes debido a que necesitaba cargarse de luz solar y por eso no puede permitirse el no usarlo en el momento justo.

 **-Entonces tienes una súper linterna que se carga con el sol-** , resumió Tokoyami con seriedad ante el peligro que representaba ese escudo.

 **-Si tú usas la oscuridad entonces yo usaré la luz-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa para luego lanzarle 2 granadas aturdidoras a Dark Shadow para hacerlo retroceder y ella aprovechó la oportunidad para acortar la distancia que le separaba de Tokoyami.

 _ **[¡Esto es asombroso!, ¡Yaoyorozu crea todo tipo de armas para contrarrestar a Dark Shadow y acorralarlo!, ¡Tokoyami está en problemas!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic asombrado por el ingenio de la pelinegra para dar tanta batalla.

Pero por mala suerte una nube cubrió el sol y de esa manera la luz del escudo de Momo perdió potencia mientras que Dark Shadow ganaba fuerza al estar más oscuro que antes.

 **-No creas que has ganado todavía, ¡vamos Dark Shadow!-** , exclamó Tokoyami dando ánimos a su Quirk que asintió para luego lanzarse rápidamente hacia Momo para empezar a propinarle varios ataques.

Algunos eran bloqueados a duras penas con el escudo mientras que otros tuvo que esquivarlos contrayendo por momentos su protección que no era muy útil ahora que no había sol y el oponente era más poderoso.

 **(S-Sus ataques son más veloces y casi no tengo tiempo para esquivarlos)** , pensaba Momo con algo de cansancio rodando por el suelo para esquivar un imponente zarpazo de Dark Shadow.

 _ **[¡Ahora las tornas están volviendo a cambiar a favor de Tokoyami!, ¡puede que este sea al final de la creadora de Yaoyorozu!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic muy atento a como se desarrollaba todo, era increíble como el cambio de luz a oscuridad había invertido los papeles de la pelea.

Nuevamente Momo se cubre con su escudo para recibir un golpe de Dark Shadow que casi le manda a los límites de la plataforma. **(Es cierto, soy una creadora y no puedo dejar que esto sea todo, debo crear algo a mi favor en estos momentos con la energía que me queda)** , pensaba Momo detenidamente corriendo hacia Dark Shadow que le lanzó un zarpazo pero ella se posicionó sobre su escudo para deslizarse sobre él evitando el ataque.

Ella se pone de pie rápidamente para lanzarle una granada aturdidora a Dark Shadow, pero este se cubrió con sus brazos siendo muy poco afectado ahora.

 **(Una granada de luz antes funcionó bien, el mismo efecto también podría conseguirlo una explosión, si concentro todo eso en un solo objeto podría hacer algo)** , analizaba Momo con seriedad hasta que un recuerdo llega a su mente y sonríe de lado. **(No me queda de otra, daré todo lo que tengo en esto)** , pensó ella llegando a una conclusión para dar un salto hacia atrás y evitar un ataque de Dark Shadow y también poner distancia.

Para sorpresa de la mayoría, Momo contrae su escudo quedando completamente vulnerable ante Dark Shadow, pero este no se mueve por precaución.

 _ **[¿¡Qué está haciendo Yaoyorozu!?, ¡no debe bajar su escudo en un momento así!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic esperando a que la pelinegra se pusiera en guardia ya que estaba indefensa.

Momo juntó ambas manos una frente a la otra extendiéndolas hacia adelante, luego sus palmas se comenzaron a iluminar un poco, lo cual causó que Izuku sonriera desde su asiento.

 **-Entonces ya sabes que hacer, Momo-chan-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja esperando ver lo que haría su amiga que seguramente mostraría su carta secreta para la victoria.

Ella sonreía levemente y comenzó a crear, salieron unos cuantos brillos de colores de sus palmas y de ambas salió un objeto esférico de color dorado con líneas negras de patrones curiosos. _(Se ve igual a un fragmento del Edén de Assassins creed :v)_

 **-¿Qué rayos es eso?-** , preguntó Tokoyami intrigado por el raro objeto esférico que fuera lo que fuera sería peligroso.

Momo se mostró confiada mientras sostenía la esfera con una mano. **-Mi última creación, tiene una concentración de Hidruro de Aluminio y una mezcla pirotécnica metálica-oxidante de magnesio y perclorato de amonio-** , explicó Momo con una leve sonrisa.

 _ **[¡En español por favor!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic sabiendo que no era el único que no había entendido nada.

 _ **[Lo que dice Yaoyorozu es que tiene una clase de bomba luminosa con mucho potencial explosivo]**_ , explicó Aizawa con calma haciendo entender a todos y Momo asintió en respuesta.

 **-Así es, separé el Hidruro de Aluminio y la mezcla en contenedores distintos dentro de la esfera para que las reacciones químicas entre ambos no sean perjudiciales en su detonación, por lo cual tengo en mis manos el contenedor de una potente explosión que causará un destello de luz tal que varios quedarán aturdidos-** , declaraba Momo con seguridad y complacida mientras levantaba la esfera al aire y las líneas negras comenzaban a iluminarse.

 **-No importa si tienes otra granada luminosa, Dark Shadow lo resistirá-** , dijo Tokoyami con seriedad confiando en su Quirk que seguía fortalecido por la sombra de la nube cubriendo el sol, luego de eso Dark Shadow se volvió a lanzar sobre Momo que le esperaba con calma.

 **-Creo que omití el decir que esto está a un nivel muy diferente de esas granadas, en realidad va a dar la sensación de ser un pequeño sol-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa de lado para luego activar el dispositivo y proceder a lanzar la bomba hacia Tokoyami, el cual recibirá el impacto directo.

La bomba se desplazaba por el aire cayendo lentamente hacia el chico ave que no tendría tiempo de evadir la explosión, solo le quedó cerrar los ojos y rezar salir bien parado.

 **-¡Cruel Sun!-** , gritó Momo con fuerza diciendo el nombre de la bomba para que después esta se contrajera y luego se expandiera en una inmensa explosión.

 **¡FABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM!**

La explosión superó completamente las expectativas y dejó un sonoro pitido que retumba en las cabezas del público mientras que el suelo temblaba por el impacto que estaba causando. De la explosión se formó una esfera de 10 metros de radio de fuego condensado o una clase de Mini sol que quemaba el hidrogeno creado por el hidruro de aluminio, sencillamente era demasiado brillante como para verlo bien y desprendía un calor del infierno, Momo había creado lo más cercano a un sol.

Los espectadores con Quirks animales se aturdieron por el fuerte sonido de la explosión y se cubrieron las orejas con dolor al ser sus sentidos más sensibles que el resto. Casi todos los espectadores cerraron los ojos y se cubrieron la cara ante el resplandor y el calor que desprendía la explosión, ni siquiera Present Mic con sus gafas de sol podía apreciar la esfera de fuego que irradiaba mucho calor y luz.

Izuku por su parte estaba apacible con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara y con las manos en los bolsillos sin ser afectado pues utilizaba Frost para enfriar su cuerpo, también tenía activado Eyes´God para apreciar que Momo se cubría con su escudo pues ella estaba muy próxima a la esfera de fuego.

El mini sol se consumió así mismo para luego desaparecer completamente dejando grandes cantidades de humo en la plataforma. Todos los espectadores tardaron su tiempo en recuperar bien la audición y la vista para fijar su atención en la plataforma que era cubierta por cortinas de humo negro.

Al paso de unos segundos se despejaba el humo dejando ver un gran cráter en medio de la plataforma del doble de tamaño que el mini sol. Buscaron a los competidores con la vista y pudieron ver como estaba Tokoyami algo herido pero la mayoría del impacto fue recibido por Dark Shadow que le había protegido del ataque, causando que ahora esté más débil que nunca y con un tamaño más reducido.

 **-D-Dark Shadow, me protegiste-** , dijo Tokoyami incrédulo al ver que en el último momento Dark Shadow le había protegido de la devastadora explosión causada por Cruel Sun, sin duda alguna no la hubiera aguantado y estaría derrotado.

Luego todos buscaron con la vista a Momo entre las cortinas de humo hasta que la divisaron del lado opuesto del cráter. Ella se encontraba con algunas quemaduras en la parte inferior de su pantalón y se mostraba cansada y jadeando tratando de no palidecer ante el agotamiento físico, pues gastó toda su energía en Cruel Sun.

Tenía sus brazos guindando y apenas se podía mantener en pie, su cuerpo no le respondía, no podía moverse, toda su energía se fue con ese ataque y su cuerpo no aguantó más y ella cayó de espaldas mirando al cielo mientras daba grandes bocanadas de aire.

 _ **[¡Yaoyorozu parece haber colapsado del cansancio!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic sorprendido, pues con tal ataque hubiera ganado la batalla pero todo dio un giro inesperado.

Midnight se acercó a Momo para ver su estado y luego se puso de pie. **-¡Yaoyorozu-san no puede continuar, Tokoyami pasa a la siguiente ronda!-** , declaró Midnight con seriedad al ver que la pelinegra no podía continuar, y acto seguido el público animó tanto a Tokoyami como a Momo por su increíble actuación.

Momo sonrió algo adolorida mientras observaba como la nube dejaba de cubrir al sol para mostrar nuevamente el cielo azul y los rayos solares se reflejaron sobre su piel.

 **-Je, por lo menos sé que lo di todo, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo satisfecha de saber que dio todo sin tener algún arrepentimiento.

Izuku desde las gradas le aplaudía tranquilamente a su amiga. **-Lo hiciste muy bien, Momo-chan-** , felicitó el peliverde orgulloso de ella mientras que el resto de la clase también le aplaudía con ganas, a excepción de Bakugou que solo se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

 **-¡Estuvo fantástica!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa alegre por su amiga que sin duda había dado un gran espectáculo, también por alguna razón su ataque Cruel Sun le recordó un poco a cierto anime que había visto.

Luego de eso se llevaron a Momo en una cabina para llevarla con Recovery Girl junto con Tokoyami que caminó por su cuenta.

Solo fue cuestión de segundos para que Cementoss rellenara el cráter para continuar con el torneo.

 _ **[¡Continuemos con el séptimo encuentro que es entre dos Quirks redundantes!]**_ , exclamó Mic con fuerza mientras que en pantalla aparecían las imágenes de ambos competidores que tenían exactamente la misma pose. _**[Viril y apasionado acero, ¡del curso de héroes, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu!]**_ , presentaba el profesional al peligris de la clase B con el Quirk de acero.

 **-¡Estoy encendido!-** , gritó Tetsutetsu a todo pulmón y ardiendo en masculina competitividad y emoción.

 _ **[¡VS!, viril y apasionado endurecimiento, ¡del curso de héroes, Kirishima Eijiro]**_ , exclamó Present Mic presentando ahora a Kirishima que tenía una sonrisa de lado en su rostro mientras se tronaba los nudillos.

 **-No importa que las presentaciones sean iguales, ¡voy a ganar!-** , exclamó Kirishima con determinación y una mirada desafiante queriendo llevarse a los limites en su enfrentamiento contra Tetsutetsu, el cual también compartía la idea.

 **-¡Vamos Tetsutetsu!, ¡gana así como Ibara!-** , exclamó Kendo animando a su amigo desde las gradas junto con otros de la clase B.

Por su parte Mineta estaba roncando en su asiento con una burbuja de moco inflándose y desinflándose, ese desinterés por la batalla era porque no había ninguna chica.

 **-Ya basta-** , dijo Jirou con monotonía y luego extendió un Jack hacia la cabeza de Mineta para darle una sacudida sónica a su cerebro para despertarle adolorido.

 _ **[¡Comencemos con el apasionante séptimo encuentro!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con emoción y de esa manera Kirishima y Tetsutetsu activaron sus Quirks para comenzar a correr hacia el otro cargando sus puños para luego encontrase en el medio para impactar sus golpes con fuerza.

Mientras el combate comenzaba de manera épica e intensa, Izuku se giró hacia Toga. **-Vamos a ir a ver a Uraraka-chan, la siguiente es ella-** , les dijo el peliverde con una leve sonrisa serena y ella asintió coincidiendo para luego ambos ponerse de pie e ir en dirección a la sala de espera.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala de Espera***_

Lida se sentía cansado de ser el sujeto de pruebas de Mei y durante su camino a las gradas se encontró con Izuku y Toga que iban a ver a Uraraka, ante eso el chico de lentes se les unió y ahora estaban entrando a la sala.

 **-Buen trabajo, Lida-kun, Toga-chan-** , les felicitó Uraraka a ambos que habían logrado pasar a la segunda ronda.

Ellos hubieran respondido de no haber sido por la expresión que tenía la castaña en su rostro.

 **-¡Uraraka-chan, no pareces tú!, ¡tú frente está arrugada!-** , exclamaba Toga sorprendida viendo el ceño fruncido de su amiga que seguía sonriendo haciéndole ver intimidante.

Los nervios de ella eran tan intensos que sin darse cuenta había fruncido sus cejas de manera pronunciada. **-¿Mi frente?-** , preguntó Uraraka sin percatarse de eso y luego volvió a la normalidad. **-Oh, son solo los nervios, creo que llegaron hasta ese punto-** , dijo ella y Lida se mostró comprensivo mientras que Izuku estaba al fondo viéndole con calma.

 **-Ya veo, tu oponente es Bakugou después de todo-** , dijo Lida comprendiendo los justificados nervios de su amiga, después de todo se enfrentaría contra uno de los más fuertes de la clase.

 **-Sí, tengo un poco miedo** -, dijo Uraraka mirando su mesa con una pequeña sonrisa algo preocupada, no podía evitar hacerse la imagen del rubio sonriendo con agresividad mientras salía humo de sus palmas.

 **-No debes preocuparte por él Uraraka-chan, ese Bomberman solo sabe gritar y explotar, tu puedes ganarle-** , le dijo Toga a la castaña con una sonrisa para tratar de animarle.

 **-No subestimen a Kacchan, es superior en fuerza, velocidad, agilidad, destreza y su Quirk solo repotencia todo lo anterior agregándole también movilidad tanto en tierra como en aire, es un rival de temer-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos, provocando que Uraraka se pusiera un poco más temerosa.

 **-Eso no ayuda mucho, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde en forma de reproche ya que hacia lo contrario a animarle.

 **-No, Deku-kun tiene razón, no importa como se mire Bakugou tiene las de ganar-** , dijo Uraraka algo afligida y bajando la mirada llevándose las manos al pecho.

 **-P-Pero no creo que Bakugou utilice todo su poder explosivo en una mujer-** , comentó Lida algo nervioso moviendo sus brazos de forma robótica para tratar de tranquilizar a Uraraka.

 **-Lo hará-** , dijo Izuku tajante y nuevamente Uraraka cerró los ojos con un poco de miedo. **-Todos tratan de convertirse en el número uno para cumplir sus sueños, incluso si no es Kacchan nadie pensaría en contenerse-** , decía el peliverde con calma y tanto Lida como Toga tenían que darle la razón en eso.

 **-B-Bueno, Izuku-kun tiene razón, yo tampoco me contendría-** , dijo Toga algo apenada y rascándose una mejilla al ver que su amiga en verdad tendría una batalla difícil contra el rubio cenizo.

Izuku al ver a Uraraka decaída se acercó unos pasos llamando su atención. **-Me has ayudado mucho Uraraka-chan, por eso yo también quiero ayudarte a ti-** , decía él con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-He analizado los factores del combate y tengo aproximadamente cinco maneras diferentes con las cuales podrías vencer a Kacchan, sería algo complicado pero es posible según los datos que tengo-** , le dijo Izuku con amabilidad ofreciéndole maneras con la cual vencer en su enfrentamiento.

 **-¡Oh!, ¿no es genial Uraraka-chan?-** , preguntó Lida con una sonrisa girándose hacia la castaña.

 **-¡Cierto, ahora tendrías una victoria asegurada!-** , exclamó Toga emocionada de que su amiga pudiera ganar.

Uraraka de verdad estaba conmovida por las intenciones de Izuku de ayudarle y el ánimo de sus amigos, pero aun así solo sonrió con calma. **-Gracias Deku-kun… sin embargo, está bien-** , contestó ella y los tres decidieron guardar silencio para oír lo que tenía que decir. **-Eres increíble Deku-kun, sigo viendo más y más aspectos increíbles de ti-** , decía ella mirando la mesa mientras recordaba los momentos más heroicos de su amigo.

Luego a su mente llegaron recuerdos de la batalla de caballería. **-Durante la batalla de caballería pensé que sería fácil armar un equipo con mis amigos, pero ahora que lo pienso puede que estuviera buscando confiar en ti-** , decía Uraraka para luego apoyar sus manos sobre la mesa y ponerse de pie con una sonrisa afligida. **-Por eso cuando Lida-kun y Momo-chan dijeron que te retarían, sentí vergüenza de mi misma-** , agregó y sus amigos pudieron comprender mejor como se sentía.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Toga preocupada por su amiga que parecía desanimada y no le gustaba verle así.

Después la castaña comenzó a caminar con sus ojos cubiertos por sombra hasta llegar al frente de la salida dándoles la espalda a sus amigos. **-Pero eso está bien, todos tratan de afrontar el futuro y dar lo mejor, eso quiere decir que somos rivales, ¿no?-** , dijo ella mientras se gira a verles con una sonrisa decidida temblando un poco. **-Es por eso que…-** , decía mientras levantaba un pulgar al frente suyo. **-¡Nos vemos en las finales!-** , declaró Uraraka con decisión y determinación en sus ojos cafés.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Lida con una pequeña sonrisa inspirado por las palabras de su amiga y compañera.

Izuku sonrió amablemente caminando hasta estar al frente de Uraraka para luego tomarle desprevenida y abrazarle, juntándola a su pecho denotando la diferencia de altura entre ambos, tomando por sorpresa a Toga, Lida y sobretodo a la castaña.

 **-¿Q-Qué haces Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka tratando de aguantar los nervios mientras estaba sonrojada y trataba de no temblar al ser acobijada entre los cálidos brazos del peliverde, lo cual le hacía sentir bien pero aun así no quitaba el hecho de que su corazón palpitaba alarmado.

 **-Tú de verdad eres increíble-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con alegría y un tono cálido para luego despegarse un poco del abrazo para poner sus manos sobre los hombros de ella. **-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo-** , agregó el peliverde con una sonrisa que sacudió el interior de la castaña que se sentía realmente feliz y conmovida.

 **-¡Es cierto Uraraka-chan!, ¡con tal espíritu es imposible no animarte!-** , exclamó Lida con emoción concordando con Izuku.

 **-¡Opino igual!, ¡y seguramente Momo-chan también te diría lo mismo!-** , dijo Toga con alegría y una gran sonrisa animando a su amiga.

 **-Chicos-** , dijo Uraraka agradecida con sus amigos que se preocupaban por ella y le daban ánimos para vencer.

 **-Es momento de que vayas, te estaremos animando-** , le decía Izuku a Uraraka con amabilidad mientras le soltaba los hombros y le dedicaba un pulgar en alto.

Uraraka se mostró ahora mil veces más decidida y determinada. **-¡Sí!, ¡voy a darlo todo!-** , exclamó ella con una sonrisa sabiendo que contaba con el apoyo de sus amigos y eso era suficiente para darle fuerzas para ganar.

* * *

 _ ***En la Plataforma***_

Volviendo a la plataforma, el combate entre Kirishima y Tetsutetsu siempre se mantuvo parejo, era una batalla de resistencia llevados al extremo al ser ambos usuarios de Quirks similares y cada golpe era correspondido con la misma fuerza.

De cualquier manera ya ambos estaban en sus últimas y sin más corrieron hacia el otro mientras cargaban sus puños con todas las fuerzas de su ser. **-¡Gaaahhhhhh!-** , gritaban Kirishima y Tetsutetsu con determinación y fuerza preparando sus potentes ataques que en definitiva serian decisivos.

 **¡PAM!/¡PAM!**

Ambos se golpearon en los rostros al mismo tiempo desviándoles la cara mientras que sus ojos se mostraban en blanco para luego ambos caer en el suelo. Midnight se acercó para ver quién sería el ganador y estaba a punto de decir que era un empate.

 **-Cugh-** , tosió uno de ellos y se comenzó a levantar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar mantenerse en pie. **-Oye oye, estos golpes fueron caricias comparados con los de Midoriya en los entrenamientos-** , decía Kirishima con una sonrisa adolorida mientras que su endurecimiento se caía a pedazos y se dejaba ver su piel herida y llena de hematomas, pero aun así siguió sonriendo. **-¡No es como si yo fuera a perder por eso!-** , exclamó con fuerza alzando la mirada al cielo y causando que todo el público le animara ante tal muestra de fortaleza y determinación.

 **-¡Kirishima es el ganador y pasa a la segunda ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con un sonrojo en sus mejillas excitándose un poco ante la muestra de espíritu de la juventud que desprendía el pelirrojo.

 **-¡Yoooooshhhh!-** , gritó Kirishima a todo pulmón ardiendo en el gozo de la victoria para luego simplemente perder la consciencia y caer de espaldas mirando el cielo con una sonrisa y los ojos en blanco.

 _ **[¡Ahora comenzaremos con el último encuentro de la primera ronda!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic animado mientras que en dos camillas se llevaban a Kirishima y a Tetsutetsu a Recovery Girl.

En eso en las gradas de la clase A llega Momo con algunas vendas en sus brazos y una bandita en su mejilla derecha, captando la atención de Izuku, Toga y Lida que se giraron a verle.

 **-Oh, hola Momo-chan, veo que ya Recovery Girl te dejo ir-** , le dijo Toga a su amiga con una sonrisa alegre recibiendo una asentimiento de la pelinegra que procedió a sentarse en su asiento.

 **-¿Ya te encuentras mejor, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga.

 **-Sí, solo algo cansada-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad viendo a la chica rana.

 **-Y no es para menos, creaste un dispositivo muy peligroso a base de tus conocimientos, si sigues así voy a compararte con una alquimista-** , le dijo Izuku a Momo con una sonrisa divertida y algo juguetona, causando que la pelinegra sonriera algo apenada.

 **-Supongo que tienes razón, pero fue gracias a ti que pude hacerlo-** , contestó Momo un poco sonrojada recordando los muchos artículos de armas y aparatos que le había enseñado Izuku, de allí sacó la idea para su escudo del guardián y su Cruel Sun.

 **-No tuve nada que ver Momo-chan, lo hiciste solo con tu esfuerzo y trabajo duro-** , dijo Izuku con calma restándole importancia con un ademán de su mano para luego volver su vista hacia la plataforma.

Momo hizo lo propio también pero estaba metida en sus pensamientos. **(Si tan solo supieras que fue a causa tuya que logré darlo todo)** , pensó Momo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y con una cálida sonrisa recordando una de las razones por la cual logró esforzarse tanto en su batalla: _"Solo recuerda que independientemente del resultado, tienes mi apoyo y debes darlo todo para no arrepentirte, ¿está bien?"_ , fueron las palabras de Izuku que resonaban en su mente.

 _ **[¡Los competidores están entrando a la arena!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con entusiasmo y fuerza mientras que en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de los dos competidores que fueron vitoreados por el público.

Todoroki estaba recostado contra una pared de brazos cruzados mientras observaba como Bakugou salía de su túnel con seriedad y las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-Esto va a ser un encuentro muy inquietante-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón mirando la pantalla que tenían las imágenes de Bakugou y Uraraka.

 **-Yo por lo menos no quiero verlo-** , dijo Jirou mientras se frotaba los brazos con algo de nervios por el combate.

 **-¡Sé que Uraraka-chan lo hará increíble!-** , exclamó Toga con seguridad viendo como su castaña amiga hacia acto de presencia mientras caminaba hacia la plataforma.

 **-Es cierto, ella seguramente nos va a sorprender a todos-** , dijo Lida con una sonrisa apoyado por un asentimiento de Momo que coincidía y apoyaba a su amiga.

Izuku por su parte veía a Uraraka con una leve sonrisa deseándole la mejor de las suertes. **(Uraraka-chan… da lo mejor de ti)** , pensó Izuku dando su apoyo incondicional a Uraraka.

 _ **[¡El octavo y último encuentro de la primera ronda!]**_ , exclamó Mic con entusiasmo causando que el público se emocionara mientras se prendían los pilares de fuego de la plataforma. _**[Él era famoso en la secundaria, esa no es la mirada de una persona normal, ¡del curso de héroes, Bakugou Katsuki!]**_ , dijo el profesional presentando al rubio cenizo que estaba en su lugar con las manos en los bolsillos y tenía una expresión seria y fulminante. _**[¡VS!, a ella es a quien estoy apoyando]**_ , dijo Present Mic en voz baja pero aun así se escuchó por el micrófono, causando que alguno tuviera una gota en la sien.

 _ **[La chica que desafía una ley universal, la chica antigravedad que te pondrá patas arriba, ¡del curso de héroes, Uraraka Ochako!]**_ , exclamó Mic con fuerza dando una increíble presentación a la castaña que se mostraba determinada y lentamente tomo aire para suspirar y expulsar todas sus dudas, luego abrió los ojos mostrándose seria y preparada para comenzar haciendo ver a su usual personalidad relajada y amable como una sombra del pasado.

 **-Tu eres la que hace flotar mierdas, ¿cierto, cara redonda?-** , le preguntó Bakugou a Uraraka con seriedad.

 **-¿Redonda?-** , preguntó Uraraka entre sorprendida y algo ofendida por el apodo.

 **-Si vas a retirarte hazlo ahora, un "Auch" no va a detenerme-** , le advirtió Bakugou con seriedad buscando intimidar a la castaña, pero ella pese a eso decidió quedarse en su lugar.

 _ **[¡Que comience el combate!, ¡START!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic dando inició al combate y de inmediato la castaña se inclinó hacia adelante para comenzar a correr hacia Katsuki con el perfil bajo.

 **-¡Abandonar no es una opción para mí!-** , exclamó Uraraka con espíritu mientras corría hacia Bakugou preparando las palmas de sus manos.

 **-Entonces muere-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad para luego preparar su brazo derecho para darle un gran gancho derecho cargado de explosiones.

Uraraka estaba a tan solo un metro de Katsuki y vio como él cargaba su ataque. **(¡Aquí, si esquivo su ataque ahora!)** , pensaba la castaña con decisión, pero no esperó que Bakugou a gran velocidad cambiará el curso del ataque.

 **¡FABOOM!**

Una gran explosión desde abajo le dio a Uraraka, lanzando tanto a la chica como parte de la plataforma hacia atrás, creando también una nube de humo.

 **-Santo cielo, en realidad va con todo contra ella-** , dijo un profesional del público.

 **-Contra una chica como oponente-** , dijo otro sin poder creer lo que vio.

Para alivio del público la castaña estaba relativamente bien y se paraba del suelo. **(Esto es malo, no esperé que cambiara la dirección, aun si lo supiera no podría haberlo esquivado)** , pensaba seriamente ella siendo cubierta entre el humo estando fuera de la vista del rubio.

Luego Katsuki tomó distancia para despejar el humo con una mano, pudiendo ver el uniforme de Yuuei y de inmediato se abalanzó sobre él. **-No me subestimes-** , dijo Bakugou en voz baja con seriedad para luego crear una explosión sobre el uniforme y llevarlo al piso, pero allí se percató de que solo era la prenda sin rastros de la castaña.

Estando él sorprendido, la dueña del uniforme aparecía detrás de él de entre el humo para abalanzarse sobre Bakugou.

 _ **[¡Guao, ella hizo que su chaqueta flotara y la envió por allí!, ¡lo hizo en un instante!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con emoción como si Uraraka fuera una ninja.

 **(Si tan solo pudiera hacerlo flotar ahora)** , pensaba Uraraka con determinación extendiendo su mano hacia la espalda del rubio, pero…

 **¡BOOOM!**

Bakugou se había girado rápidamente para darle una explosión a la castaña.

 **-¡Wuaah!-** , se quejó Uraraka saliendo disparada hasta casi los límites del otro extremo a causa de la explosión de Bakugou que se esperó ese movimiento, cosa que sorprendió al público.

 **-¿Se movió después de que la vio?-** , preguntó Sero sorprendido e incrédulo ante el rápido movimiento de Bakugou.

 **-Con ese tiempo de reacción no importa una cortina de humo, Uraraka no podrá tocarle con esos reflejos de Bakugou-** , dijo Kirishima asombrado y presintiendo que el ganador de la batalla seria el rubio cenizo.

De cualquier manera Uraraka se levantó nuevamente del suelo con determinación mientras que Bakugou despejaba el humo para tener plena vista de ella, la cual nuevamente se lanzó al ataque.

 _ **[¡Sin intimidarse, Uraraka presiona nuevamente!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic motivado por la fortaleza mostrada por la castaña.

 **-Muy lenta-** , dijo Katsuki con el ceño fruncido pasando su explosión por el suelo para impactarle de lleno a la castaña.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Y de esa explosión se escuchó el quejido de dolor de Uraraka para que después el humo volviera a cubrir el entorno.

 **-¡Toma estoooo!-** , exclamó Uraraka con fuerza apareciendo detrás de él para extenderle su mano derecha, pero de nuevo es interceptada por una explosión del rubio.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Otro quejido fue audible y el humo volvió a predominar mientras que Bakugou con seriedad veía en diferentes direcciones buscando a Uraraka.

 **-Ochako-chan-** , dijo Tsuyu preocupada por el estado de su amiga.

 **-No quiero ver-** , dijo Jirou mientras se cubría los ojos sin poder aguantar ver a su amiga viéndose superada tan brutalmente.

De un lateral apareció Uraraka volviendo a intentar el acercarse a Bakugou, pero el resultado sencillamente fue el mismo.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

Esto tenía muy preocupados a Toga, Momo y a Lida que veían la pelea con atención deseando que su amiga estuviera bien.

Izuku por su parte daba todo de sí para controlar todos los Quirks que amenazaban con descontrolarse y tomar acciones, después de todo los más inestables estaban relacionados con su estado de ánimo, de cualquier manera no estaba molesto con Bakugou o algo parecido, era un combate después de todo.

De vuelta en la arena las cosas no mejoraban en lo absoluto, más bien parecían empeorar para la castaña que seguía sin rendirse.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Ella recibió otra explosión pero aun así rápidamente apareció detrás de Bakugou. **-¡Aun estoy en pie!-** , exclamó Uraraka con determinación para ser recibida de la misma manera de nuevo.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Cayó al suelo rodando un poco para luego levantarse con cierta dificultad para seguir presionando nuevamente, obteniendo el mismo resultado.

 **¡BOOOM!**

En este punto Izuku apretaba los dientes con fuerza teniendo una batalla consigo mismo para controlar sus Quirks inestables que ansiaban explotar en descontrol ante la desgarradora escena que veía ante sus ojos.

Le dolía, le dolía muchísimo ver como esa chica tan especial para él era lastimada repetidamente, lo mismo sentiría con Nejire, Momo o Toga, ellas eran muy importantes para él y no toleraba la idea de que en esos momentos tuviera que abstenerse de ayudarla, esta lucha era de ella y por respeto lo tenía que solucionar ella.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

 _ **[Ella está presionando a la ofensiva sin descanso, pero… viendo esto]**_ , comentaba Present Mic ya no muy animado y sintiéndose algo incómodo con el combate que observaba, y no era el único así.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Uraraka vuelve a ser lastimada por una explosión para rodar por el suelo.

Izuku aprieta los puños con una fuerza sobrehumana mientras se marcan las venas en su dorso ante la fuerza que ejercía para controlarse y abstenerse de explotar.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Recibe otra explosión que la manda a caer de espaldas a unos metros de Bakugou que le miraba con seriedad.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

La castaña recibe una fuerte explosión en el costado que la manda contra el suelo adolorida y quejándose por el dolor.

Izuku apretaba los dientes que por segundos se volvían afilados para volver a la normalidad. Lo mismo con sus ojos, activando Eyes´God en un segundo, al otro los ojos rojos de Hellsing, al siguiente tenía los ojos de Ghoul y luego de vuelta a la normalidad, de verdad hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para contenerlo lo suficiente para no llamar la atención de Toga, Momo y Lida sentados a sus lados.

 **-A este paso la va a quemar-** , dijo un profesional del publico sintiendo pena por la chica.

 **-Oye, ¿estás seguro de dejar esto seguir?, esto parece una situación de mierda-** , le dijo otro del público a Cementoss que se mantuvo en silencio viendo el combate.

 **-Qué idiotas son-** , dijo Monoma con una sonrisa y de brazos cruzados ante los comentarios de los héroes.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Otra explosión le dio de lleno en la cara a Uraraka.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Otra explosión le mandó a derrapar por el suelo hiriéndose los brazos.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Sencillamente era muy difícil de ver el combate, era difícil ver a la castaña ser herida una y otra vez sin piedad alguna.

Ella seguía y seguía levantándose una y otra y otra vez sin una pizca de duda y sin mostrar señales de rendición, un gran ejemplo de fortaleza y voluntad.

 **-¡No puedo soportar ver esto!-** , dijo un profesional con capa amarilla y traje blanco con otros añadidos mientras se paraba de su asiento molesto con Bakugou. **-¡Hey!, ¡¿Planeas ser un héroe de con una conducta como esa?!, ¡si tu nivel de fuerza es así de grande entonces vuélala fuera de los limites!-** , exclamó el héroe e Izuku se tragó toda su rabia al momento para mirarle de manera fulminante.

No podía creer que hubiera alguien tan idiota viendo la pelea, si no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría significa que solo tenía aire dentro de su cabeza.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Otra explosión que mandó a Uraraka contra al suelo y él héroe se disgustó más.

 **-¡¿Cómo te atreves a jugar con una chica de esa forma?!-** , volvió a exclamar ese héroe en forma de reproche al rubio cenizo que ni caso le daba.

 **-¡Si, es verdad!-** , secundó una heroína con un traje de poodle rosado.

Luego de eso más personas del público se sumaron al abucheo de Katsuki que ni se molestaba en verles y se concentraba en repeler a Uraraka con explosiones.

 _ **[Hay abucheos por parte del público… pero sinceramente yo también siento las!-]**_ , comentaba Present Mic para luego ser interrumpido por un codazo de un brazo enyesado de Aizawa. _**[¡Oww, me diste con el codo!, ¿¡Qué estás haciendo!?]**_ , preguntaba Mic irritado viendo al pelinegro que había tomado al micrófono y pasó de largo.

 _ **[¿Un profesional diciendo que está jugando?, ¿Cuántos años has sido profesional]**_ , le preguntó Aizawa al héroe que había comenzado el abucheo a Bakugou.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó el héroe confundido.

 _ **[Si estás diciendo eso con seriedad, ¡entonces haznos un favor a todos y vete a casa y quizás cambies de profesión!]**_ , exclamó Aizawa y todos quedaron en silencio incrédulos. _**[Claramente él reconoce la fuerza de su oponente que ha llegado tan lejos y en consecuencia tiene la guardia alta, es porque él está haciendo todo lo posible para ganar así que se rehúsa a bajar la guardia o detener su ataque]**_ , explicaba Aizawa a entendimiento de todos que observaban como en la plataforma Bakugou tenía todo el tiempo su atención puesta en el lugar del cual saldría Uraraka para atacarle.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **(Me alegra que lo haya dicho Aizawa-Sensei, si no lo iba a hacer yo y no hubiera sido bonito)** , pensó Izuku agradecido con su maestro, además cabía decir que con lo ocurrido pudo despejar parte de ese enojo indiscriminado y sus Quirks se tranquilizaron en consecuencia.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Bakugou provocó una gran explosión que levantó una nube de humo que por el viento se estaba despejando.

 **(Aun no… ella aun… aún no está muerta)** , pensaba Bakugou con seriedad mirando a la castaña que se levantaba del suelo sin rendirse todavía.

Uraraka con mirada determinada se limpió un poco de sudor y de suciedad mientras se esforzaba en ponerse en pie. **-Y-Yo creo… que eso es todo-** , dijo ella con cansancio y el rubio se puso alerta en consecuencia. **-Gracias Bakugou-kun… por no bajar la guardia-** , agregó la castaña colocando sus manos en posición lista para hacer su movimiento.

 **-¿Huh?-** , preguntó Bakugou confundido sin despegar la vista de ella.

 **-No se puede evitar desde donde está Bakugou, pero es embarazoso para un profesional en las gradas el abuchear sin darse cuenta-** , decía Monoma con una sonrisa captando la atención de su clase. **-Mantuvo un perfil bajo y siguió embistiendo a fin de mantener su atención en el suelo mientras ella acumulaba sus armas-** , explicaba con superioridad enfatizando en el perfil bajo de Uraraka cuando embestía. **-Además de que ella se aseguró de que sus incesantes ataques y las pantallas de humo disminuyeran su campo de visión-** , agregó mientras que elevaba su mirada, acción que imitaron todos los del estadio.

Allí pudieron observar una gran cantidad de residuos de escombros provenientes de la plataforma que fue explotada consecutivamente por Bakugou, todos esos residuos flotaban en cantidad sobre el estadio para incredulidad de casi todos. Esa era la carta bajo la manga de Uraraka.

 **-Todo esto fue planeado por ella-** , dijo Monoma con una pequeña admiración por la chica de la clase A.

 **-¡Voy a ganar!-** , exclamó Uraraka llena de una voluntad de acero para luego juntar sus manos y liberar todos los escombros de la influencia de su Quirk.

Acto siguiente todo comenzó a caer a gran velocidad de vuelta a la plataforma.

 _ **[¿¡Una lluvia de meteoros!?]**_ , exclamó Present Mic sorprendido y no era el único, pues todos veían con asombro como los escombros caían a gran velocidad.

 _ **[Debiste haberlo notado]**_ , le dijo Aizawa a su compañero con calma.

 **-¡¿Uraraka-chan planeó todo esto desde el principio?!-** , preguntó Toga asombrada e impactada al ver la carta del triunfo de su amiga.

 **-Es asombroso, no lo noté por estar enfocada en la batalla-** , dijo Momo mostrándose algo sorprendida viendo la lluvia de escombros que caían en su mayoría en dirección a Bakugou.

Izuku estaba orgulloso de la táctica de su amiga, sin duda era increíble que todas sus acciones fueran para ese resultado.

Ahora él le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y de brazos cruzados. **(Lo hiciste bien Uraraka-chan, pero…)** , pensó él al momento de cerrar sus ojos con algo de pena, pues el resultado ya estaba decidido.

De vuelta en la plataforma, Uraraka se encontraba corriendo entre la lluvia de escombros en dirección a Bakugou. **(Con esta cantidad de escombros da igual si los esquiva o los explota, definitivamente habrá una apertura)** , pensaba Uraraka decidida a aprovechar la distracción de los escombros, pero el rubio se veía tranquilo. **(En ese momento me acercaré a él con mi súper movimiento)** , pensaba mientras juntaba sus dedos y de estos desprendía un aura purpura.

Bakugou tomó su mano derecha sujetándose la muñeca con su mano izquierda mientras la elevaba al cielo en la dirección en la cual se acercaban todos los escombros.

 **(¡Voy a ganar!, ¡ganaré y seré como Deku-kun, también!)** , pensó Uraraka llena de determinación y extendiendo una mano hacia Bakugou estando a menos de un metro de tocarlo, pero...

La palma derecha de Bakugou comenzó a soltar pequeñas explosiones y humo antes de que…

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!**

De su mano soltó la explosión más potente y grande que haya hecho en dirección al cielo, creando una corriente de aire tan fuerte que expulsó a Uraraka a varios metros y sacudió todo el estadio, además de explotar absolutamente todos los escombros y con eso el plan que tenía Uraraka.

 **-¡Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamaron Toga, Momo y Lida preocupados por Uraraka que había caído en el suelo mientras que el humo y pequeñas piedras pasaban por encima de ella.

La explosión finalmente acabó y la gran cortina de humo que dejó se estaba despejando por las brisas del aire.

Ella luego de unos segundos se comenzó a recuperar solo para quedarse incrédula al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir, todo su plan fue literalmente explotado en pedacitos y el causante estaba en medio del humo con su mano derecha levantaba en el aire, nunca se movió de ese lugar desde que comenzó el encuentro y su voz fue perfectamente audible.

 **-Sé que estas muy junta a Deku, por eso supuse que tenías algo planeado-** , decía Bakugou con seriedad y con sus ojos cubiertos por su cabello.

 **-D-De un solo ataque-** , dijo Uraraka sintiendo impotencia y miedo ante el poder destructivo del rubio.

 _ **[¡B-Bakugou ofrece una grandiosa y explosiva demostración de poder!, ¡tomó el plan de Uraraka y sin esfuerzo lo mandó volar!]**_ , comentó Present Mic con sorpresa al de verdad quedar impactado por esa explosión.

Bakugou descendió su mano lentamente mientras que esta temblaba un poco como si tuviera un calambre. **-Eso estuvo cerca-** , dijo Katsuki en voz baja y para sí mismo con algo de molestia.

 **(¡Hice todo lo que pude!, ¡pero aun así él ni se inmuto!)** , pensaba Uraraka bajando la cabeza con desesperación e impotencia al verse tan superada con tal facilidad.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Toga preocupada por su amiga que de verdad se notaba afectada, ella y el resto lo sabía… Izuku lo sabía, pero él la veía con serenidad sabiendo que nada había terminado todavía.

Ella trataba de levantarse una vez más para sorpresa de todos y provocando que Izuku sonriera levemente. **-A-Aun así-** , decía Uraraka con mucho esfuerzo y prácticamente tambaleándose, pero aun así su convicción le hacía seguir en pie.

Esta muestra de espíritu provocó una sonrisa en el rostro de Bakugou.

 **-¡Eso es!, ¡el combate real empieza ahora!, ¡Uraraka!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa desafiante preparado para iniciar el verdadero encuentro y luego comenzar a correr hacia ella.

 **(Si fuera Deku-kun…)** , pensó Uraraka apretando su puño para luego girarse a encarar a Bakugou. **(¡Él nunca se rendiría!)** , exclamó internamente apretando los dientes con fuerza, pero simplemente sus fuerzas le abandonaron.

Uraraka perdió sus fuerzas y colapsó en el suelo ante la vista de todos que se mostraron sorprendidos.

 _ **[¡Uraraka cayó al suelo!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con el corazón en un puño ante los sentimientos que le hacía sentir este enfrentamiento, Bakugou por su parte se detuvo viéndola a ella.

Después el cuerpo de ella comenzó retorcerse con dificultad. **(Mi cuerpo… no va a hacer… lo que yo quiero)** , pensaba Uraraka haciendo un inhumano esfuerzo por tratar de moverse pero ni siquiera tenía las fuerzas para hablar, sin embargo allí estaba tratando de levantarse de nuevo para pelear.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Momo con las manos sobre su pecho preocupada por su amiga y animándola con toda sus fuerzas aun si la batalla parecía perdida, ella seguía tratando de luchar.

 **-Ella pasó su límite de peso hace mucho-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo una extraña mezcla de sentimientos en su interior, por un lado rabia por verse impotente de no poder ayudar a su amiga, por el otro una gran cantidad de orgullo al ver su perseverancia y fortaleza, ha caído muchas veces y sin embargo se ha vuelto a levantar sin tirar la toalla, aun ahora que todo está claramente perdido, ella sigue esforzándose, no sabía cómo describir eso de otra manera que no fuera Inspirador.

 **(Yo todavía puedo…)** , pensaba Uraraka con mucho esfuerzo mientras que con fuerzas salidas de ningún sitio se comenzaba a arrastrar de forma temblorosa. **(Todavía puedo ganar…)** , una gran demostración mientras seguía arrastrándose y Bakugou se puso en guardia viéndole. **(¡Debo ganar!)** , pensó la castaña con desesperación mientras que ciertas palabras se repiten en su cabeza.

" _¿Trabajar con nosotros?"_

" _¡Sí!, ¡cuando sea grande quiero ayudarles a ti y a mama!"_

" _No es como si no me sintiera feliz por tus sentimientos, Ochako. Pero como padre me haría más feliz si haces que tus sueños se hagan realidad por nosotros. Y después de eso nos llevas a Hawái, ¿está bien, cariño?"_

 **-P-Papa… Mama-** , dijo Uraraka con dificultad mientras que a penas y podía mantenerse consciente y otras palabras llegaron a su mente.

" _Tú de verdad eres increíble"_

" _Tienes todo nuestro apoyo"_

 **-D-Deku-kun-** , dijo ella en un último esfuerzo mientras su vista se nublaba y la consciencia poco a poco le abandonaba, se había exigido mucho.

 **(Me convertiré en… ¡un héroe!)** , fue lo último que alcanzó a pensar Uraraka para luego colapsar completamente del cansancio.

Midnight al verle quieta se acercó indicándole a Bakugou que se quedara quieto en lo que ella veía el estado de la joven.

Al confirmar que estaba inconsciente se levantó. **-Uraraka-chan está fuera de combate, ¡Bakugou avanza a la segunda ronda!-** , sentenció la heroína Midnight con severidad dándole la victoria al rubio cenizo, y por consiguiente algunos del público le animaron y otros no, de cualquier manera en ese momento nada estaba mal, ninguno de los dos tenía la culpa, hicieron justamente lo que debieron hacer.

 _ **[Oh, Uraraka]**_ , dijo Present Mic algo desanimado por la derrota de Uraraka mientras se la llevaban en una camilla a Recovery Girl. _**[Si, el participante Bakugou avanza a la segunda ronda]**_ , dijo él con cero entusiasmo y de mala gana al no estar de humor.

 _ **[Si vas a comentar hazlo adecuadamente]**_ , le dijo Aizawa al rubio con severidad, el rubio se dejaba llevar con facilidad por sus sentimientos.

Entonces el profesional volvió a la normalidad. _**[Empezaremos la segunda ronda luego de un breve descanso y preparar la plataforma]**_ , anunció Present Mic para luego apagar su micrófono.

Luego de eso Izuku con una expresión algo desanimada se levanta de su asiento captando la atención de sus amigos. **-Si me disculpan, debo prepararme para mi pelea-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigos que al igual que él aún tenían el mal sabor de boca de la pelea.

 **-Suerte Izuku-kun, tu puedes-** , le animó Toga no tan animada como de costumbre pero aun así apoyando al peliverde.

 **-Da todo de ti, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo con una leve sonrisa tratando de dejar de lado esa mala sensación que le había dado el anterior combate.

 **-Te deseo suerte contra Todoroki-** , le dijo Lida con seriedad sabiendo que el peli mixto era uno de los más fuertes de la clase al igual que Bakugou.

 **-Gracias, los veo luego-** , les contestó Izuku fingiendo una pequeña sonrisa para luego irse de allí.

Al él irse, ellos tres observaron su asiento con pena, pues en medio del combate pudieron sentir su enojo y el hecho de que parecía estarse reprimiendo las ganas de saltar en la ayuda de Uraraka.

Su asiento ya no lo era más, estaba chamuscado, algo congelado, abollado, cortado y desgarrado, seguramente él fingió estar sentado utilizando Flight, pues su asiento ya no podía ser usado.

Ellos lo comprendían, sin duda Uraraka no fue la única que sufrió por su combate, todos ellos también, Izuku particularmente siendo él tan protector con sus amigos.

* * *

 _ ***Por los Pasillos***_

Ahora estaba Bakugou subiendo por unas escaleras del estadio con una mirada seria y las manos en los bolsillos, se dirigía a las gradas luego de su batalla contra Uraraka.

El rubio cenizo no espero encontrarse con su rival de cabello verde caminando en el pasillo en dirección a la sala de espera, al ambos toparse sus miradas se encontraron.

 **-Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras que su expresión mostraba severidad o hasta frialdad.

 **-Deku-** , contestó Bakugou frunciendo el ceño con molestia al verse frente al peliverde.

Izuku no le prestó atención a la fulminante mirada del rubio y solo se enfocó en seguir su camino con las manos en los bolsillos con desinterés.

 **-¿Fue tu idea, cierto?, ese plan desesperado-** , le preguntó Bakugou con seriedad a Izuku que detuvo su avance mientras le daba la espalda en silencio. **-De verdad eres una gran molestia, no sé qué tramas pero-** , Katsuki fue interrumpido por Izuku.

 **-No-** , dijo Izuku tajante cortando a Bakugou. **-Fue solo ella quien hizo esa estrategia para derrotarte-** , decía él girándose a ver de reojo a Katsuki que frunció un poco el ceño. **-Si eso te puso en apuros eso demuestra la grandiosa que es Uraraka-chan-** , agregó el peliverde con una mirada decidida y segura que dejó en silencio al rubio.

Luego de unos segundos Izuku sonrió con algo de burla. **-Claro que si fueras contra mí… el resultado sería completamente diferente-** , dijo el peliverde con cierto tono desafiante que hizo que Bakugou sonriera de lado.

 **-Eres un idiota Deku, como si yo fuera a perder, he entrenado solamente para vencerte-** , respondió Bakugou algo emocionado recordando las nuevas técnicas que había perfeccionado en estas anteriores 2 semanas.

Izuku ahora sonrió con normalidad para luego darle la espalda a su rival. **-Ahora si me disculpas, tengo que irme a preparar-** , le dijo Izuku al rubio cenizo para luego seguir su camino.

Bakugou no le dio más importancia y siguió caminando sabiendo que Deku iba a visitar a Uraraka.

Luego finalmente el rubio había llegado a las gradas siendo recibido por sus compañeros.

 **-¡Bienvenido, delincuente!-** , le dijo Sero a Bakugou con una sonrisa.

 **-Eso te hizo ver más malvado de lo que ya eres, Bakugou-kun-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo sobre su mentón viendo al chico que andaba con las manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-¡A eso se le llama poder, manada de zopencos!-** , les gritó Bakugou a todos con enojo, pero ninguno se asustó ya que se habían acostumbrado a esa personalidad del chico.

 **-En serio viejo, ¿utilizar explosiones ante una chica tan delicada como tú lo hiciste?, yo nunca haría eso-** , dijo Kaminari de brazos cruzados fingiendo orgullo.

 **-Tal vez porque te vencieron al instante, Kaminari-kun-** , comentó Toga divertida causando que el rubio bajara la cabeza deprimido mientras que Jirou y Sero se mofaban de él.

 **-Yo pienso que hiciste bien en no subestimar a Uraraka-chan, Bakugou-kun-** , le dijo Mina a Katsuki con una sonrisa amigable mientras que este se sentaba pesadamente en su asiento con seriedad.

 **-¿Qué parte de ella es delicada?-** , preguntó Bakugou en voz baja.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala de Espera***_

Izuku ya había llegado al frente de la puerta de la sala de espera donde sabía que se encontraba Uraraka. Suspiró con calma para mentalizarse y luego abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la castaña.

 **-Hombre, al final terminé perdiendo-** , dijo Uraraka rascándose una cabeza con una sonrisa alegre típica de ella.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , dijo Izuku algo desanimado al ver a través de esa mascara de alegría fingida que mostraba su amiga.

 **-Pensé que ganaría esa batalla pero al final perdí la concentración, maldición-** , decía ella con una sonrisa como si hubiera perdido un juego de cartas mientras apretaba un puño con "frustración".

 **-Dime por favor que tus heridas están bien-** , le dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba unos pasos para estar frente a ella que estaba sentada en una de las mesas del lugar con su teléfono en una mano.

 **-Sip, gracias a Recovery Girl que curó mis heridas superficiales-** , le respondió Uraraka con tranquilidad señalando la bandita que tenía en su mejilla izquierda. **-¡Pero rayos, Bakugou es muy fuerte!, ¡me superó por completo!, ¡voy a esforzarme al máximo la siguiente!-** , exclamó con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

Izuku sabía bien que aparentaba frente a él para no mostrarse triste, lo sabía porque él pasó mucho tiempo aparentando desinterés mientras que internamente sufría por los efectos del All For One.

 **-¿Estas bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku preocupado esperando que ella se exprese con libertad.

 **-¡Estoy muy bien!, ¡mejor de lo que esperaba!-** , respondió Uraraka con una gran sonrisa y en eso su teléfono comenzó a vibrar pero ella lo Ignoró, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Izuku. **-Sabes, luego de que ganaste tu pelea seguiste estudiando a tus oponentes, no tengo derecho a deprimirme luego de haber perdido-** , decía Uraraka mirando la mesa.

Izuku quería decirle muchas cosas, quería animarla, quería reconfortarla, quería decirle que estuvo excelente, quería decirle todas las cosa que le pasaron por la cabeza al verle luchar con tanta pasión y fortaleza, tan solo quería volver a ver esa hermosa sonrisa que ella siempre mostraba, pero…

 _ **[¡Muy bien querido público!, ¡ahora dará comienzo la segunda ronda!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con emoción captando la atención de Izuku que chasqueó con la lengua con frustración.

 **-Maldita sea-** , dijo Izuku molesto ante la impertinencia de la repentina interrupción, no quería dejar a la castaña sola.

 **-¡L-Lo siento Deku-kun!, ¡a causa mía no pudiste prepararte!-** , se disculpaba Uraraka apenada por haber distraído a su amigo.

Izuku solo le sonrió con amabilidad. **-No te preocupes por eso, por otro lado tienes una llamada que contestar-** , le dijo Izuku mientras se acercaba a la salida mientras veía a su amiga.

Uraraka se levantó de su asiento viéndole a él. **-¡Ten por seguro que te estaré animando!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una linda sonrisa a Izuku que asintió con la cabeza para luego salir de la sala dejando a Uraraka sola.

Se quedó en silencio unos segundos en lo que su expresión perdía alegría para ver su teléfono de forma desanimada para marcar el número que le había llamado.

 **-Disculpa por no haberte contestado antes… papa-** , dijo Uraraka notablemente desanimada.

 _ **[No importa, perdón por llamar cuando estás tan ocupada, tu mama y yo te vimos por televisión, ¡estuviste muy cerca!, ¡pero estuviste increíble!]**_ , exclamó el padre de Uraraka con emoción notable en el otro lado de la línea.

 **-No estuve cerca, ni estuve increíble, me apresuré demasiado al final, no tenía un plan para seguir luego de eso-** , es lo que ella pensaba de su actuación en la batalla, pobre que no sabía que todo el mundo hasta el mismo Bakugou pensaban lo contrario. **-Fui completamente derrotada-** , agregó Uraraka con un deje de tristeza en su tono.

 _ **[¿Es así?, yo no entiendo mucho de esas cosas complicadas, pero aun si perdiste eso no significa que tu camino ha sido cerrado, siempre hay un próximo año, ¿no?]**_ , decía su padre con emoción buscando animarle, pues ella estuvo increíble en su combate.

Pero sin embargo ella todavía no captaba esa realidad y solo veía lo malo.

 **-Cuanto más avanzas, podrás mostrar mejor la manera en lo que lo haces con diferentes tipos, los exploradores no pueden decidir con un solo encuentro-** , decía Uraraka encogiéndose de hombros mientras que temblaba un poco mientras sus ojos eran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

 _ **[No tienes que apresurarte]**_ , le dijo su papa con amabilidad y en este punto la voz de Uraraka sonaba quebradiza.

 **-S-Solo quería… que tú y mama, tu sabes… que tuvieran una vida mucho más cómoda lo antes posible-** , respondía Uraraka con voz llorosa y sintiéndose triste por haberles fallado a sus padres, o eso es lo que ella pensaba.

 _ **[Ochako, está bien aunque no te apresures, te esforzaste mucho]**_ , le decía su padre con voz cálida sintiéndose muy orgulloso de su hija que ya dejó de reprimirse y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos. _**[Tengo fe en que te convertirás en una grandiosa heroína algún día]**_ , ante esas palabras ella comenzó a sollozar sin saber que del otro lado de la puerta seguía Izuku con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Apretaba los puños con impotencia y sentía rabia consigo mismo, se sentía inútil por no poder evitar que ella llorara, sabía que era algo personal solo de ella y que de eso debía salir ella sola, pero… él sabía que la soledad no siempre te hace fuerte.

Le esperaban en la arena para su combate, pero… ¡a la mierda!, ¿¡sino podía aliviar la tristeza de su amiga entonces como podría salvarlos a todos!?, sencillamente no podía irse sabiendo que Uraraka estaba adentro y necesitaba por lo menos un consuelo, y así sin más Izuku se mostró decidido y abrió la puerta para entrar.

 **-¡D-Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka sorprendida de ver de nuevo al peliverde y rápidamente ella se giró para que no le viera la cara y empezó a limpiarse las lágrimas con un brazo.

 _ **[¿Deku?, ¿no es ese el chico del que siempre hablas en casa?, pásamelo para hablar con él]**_ , le decía su padre a la castaña con emoción y Uraraka se sonrojó mucho.

 **-¡T-Te llamo después, papa!-** , exclamó Uraraka con nervios para luego colgarle a su papa y luego girarse a ver a Izuku. **-¿Q-Qué haces aun aquí, Deku-kun?, tu batalla está por empezar-** , le preguntaba ella a su amigo tratando de disimular que no estaba llorando antes.

Izuku con una mirada intensa clavaba en ella sea cerca hasta estar al frente y de inmediato la rodeó con sus brazos para abrazarla con más intensidad de cómo lo había hecho antes, tomando por sorpresa a la castaña que se sonrojó al instante.

 **-¿D-Deku-kun?-** , preguntaba Uraraka nerviosa y tiesa en su lugar sin procesar la acción del peliverde.

El abrazo estaba cargado de calidez y seguridad además de una sensación reconfortante que para Uraraka resultó algo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Al paso de unos segundos ya se encontraba correspondiendo estando sus manos sobre el torso de Izuku mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos mojando el uniforme del chico, pero a este no le importó.

Izuku solo hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, no encontraba otra manera de expresarle a Uraraka que él estaba allí para apoyarle, que no estaba sola y que podía llorar en su hombro siempre que lo necesitara, después de todo una acción valen más que mil palabras.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos así hasta que los sollozos de Uraraka cedieron y las lágrimas dejaban de salir. Se sentía renovada, más ligera, como si hubiera desahogado lo que tenía adentro, se sentía feliz de poder tener a Izuku a su lado para darle la libertad de llorar.

Izuku se separó del abrazó para verle con una cálida sonrisa poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. **-No te encierres en la idea de combatir tu sola tus problemas, nunca está mal recibir el apoyo de tu familia y amigos, te lo digo yo que por mucho tiempo no lo tuve-** , continuaba él mientras que bajaba la mirada algo afligido al recordar ese año que vivió solo luego de la muerte de su madre.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka llevando una mano a la mejilla derecha de Izuku con suavidad haciéndose una idea de lo que debió sentir él, pues no sabía mucho de su pasado salvo que no tenía padres y eso ya era lo suficientemente malo.

Izuku sonrió y colocó una mano sobre la de Uraraka para acariciársela. **-Concéntrate en mejorar sin rendirte nunca como hiciste hoy, diste una maravillosa batalla y nada cambiará ese hecho, para mi tu eres la ganadora de esa pelea-** , le dijo Izuku hablando con completa honestidad y haciendo que los ojos de la castaña se humedecieran pero de felicidad.

 **-** _ ***Snif***_ **, Gracias Deku-kun-** , agradeció Uraraka con una pequeña lagrimilla asomándose por el rabillo de su ojo mientras veía a Izuku, el cual se quedó embelesado viendo a la hermosa chica que tenía al frente.

 _ **[¡Te estamos esperando Midoriya!, ¡me están creciendo canas!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic a través de los megáfonos arruinando la atmósfera que se estaba formando, causando que Uraraka soltara una risilla divertida y que Izuku se sonrojara un poco mientras internamente maldecía a su profesor.

 **-Debo irme-** , le dijo Izuku a Uraraka con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de ella.

 **-¡Sé que ganaras Izuku-kun!, ¡te estaré apoyando!-** , le respondió Uraraka con genuina alegría mostrando nuevamente su hermosa sonrisa que hizo en realidad feliz a Izuku.

 **-Gracias-** , agradeció él con una leve sonrisa para luego irse de allí dejando nuevamente a la castaña sola en la sala de espera, la diferencia es que sus problemas habían sido superados y su ánimo ahora estaba por las nubes.

Uraraka luego de unos segundos en silenció se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas con la manos sobre sus mejillas que estaban tan rojas como tomates al entrar en cuenta lo que acababa de pasar entre ella e Izuku.

 **-R-Recovery Girl me dijo que me encuentro bien, ¿e-entonces por qué mi corazón palpita tan rápido?-** , se preguntaba la chica curiosa y nerviosa por esa nueva sensación tan extraña que sentía oprimiendo su pecho, ya la había sentido pocas veces anteriormente y todas a causa del mismo peliverde que se había ido por esa puerta.

* * *

 _ ***En el Pasillo***_

Izuku ahora se encontraba caminando entre los pasillos del estadio en dirección a la arena donde le esperaban para comenzar la segunda ronda. Caminaba con calma y con una pequeña sonrisa grabada en su cara ante lo anteriormente sucedido con su amiga que ahora estaba más animada.

 **(Gracias por darme fuerzas, Uraraka-chan)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad recordando que su amiga estaría apoyándole en su pelea…

Su pelea seria contra Todoroki, eso lo puso a pensar en todo lo que sabía hasta el momento y lo que opinaba de él, era algo complicado resumirlo todo pero le tenía simpatía por su pasado y su complicada relación con su padre Endeavor.

Y como si fuera cosa del destino, el héroe hizo acto de presencia apareciendo de uno de los corredores topándose al frente con Izuku.

 **-¿Huh?-** , preguntó Endeavor viendo como a su lado estaba el peliverde viéndole con serenidad.

 **-Endeavor-** , dijo Izuku con calma y sin sentirse en lo absoluto intimidado por el héroe número dos, después de todo le había perdido el miedo a casi todo.

 **-Hola, muchacho-** , saludó Endeavor saliendo de la esquina para plantarse al frente de Izuku. **-Vi tu pelea si se le puede llamar como tal, sin duda eres impresionante, algo que se debe esperar del primer individuo con más de un Quirk-** , le decía Endeavor a Izuku con una sonrisa que Izuku sabía que no tenía buenas intenciones. **-En realidad por unos momentos hasta llegué a ver la figura de All Might en ti, que gran coincidencia-** , agregó el héroe señalando a Izuku que se mantuvo apacible y sin inmutarse.

Por supuesto que sabía Endeavor no le buscaba por felicitarle o algo parecido, solo estaba viendo a la competencia de su hijo para encontrar en él al rival que tomaría quizás el papel de All Might que su hijo debía superar.

 **-No tengo ni idea de lo que está hablando-** , contestó Izuku con sencillez cerrando los ojos para luego pasar de largo de Endeavor que se mantuvo quieto.

Pero Endeavor aún tenía más que decir, y su voz se tornó firme y fría. **-El deber de mi Shoto es superar a All Might, su encuentro contigo será sin duda un obstáculo muy educativo para él, por favor trata de dar la talla-** , decía Endeavor con orgullo como si presumiera de Todoroki como una simple herramienta que le sirve.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio dándole la espalda a Endeavor mientras que palabras de Todoroki llegan a su mente.

" _En resumen no usar mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra él, nunca usar el Quirk de mi maldito padre, no… Al subir a la cima sin usarlo habré negado todo de él"._

 **-Eso era todo lo que quería decir, ve rápido a tu batalla, muchacho-** , le dijo el héroe al peliverde con sencillez como si las palabras que dijeron no tuvieran peso alguno en la vida de Todoroki.

Se estaba por retirar pero le tocó ahora a él escuchar lo que Izuku tenía que decir.

 **-Yo… no soy All Might-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad dándole la espalda a Endeavor que se volteó a verle.

 **-Sé muy bien eso-** , dijo Endeavor sin entender muy bien lo que quería decir el chico.

 **-Entonces también debería saber…-** , decía Izuku girando su cabeza para ver a Endeavor de reojo con una mirada gélida y sin sentimientos que por un momento intimidó al héroe número dos. **-Que tú no eres tu hijo, Todoroki-kun no será alguien como tú-** , agregó el peliverde de forma directa y él héroe frunció el ceño ante la mención de su hijo.

Luego de eso Izuku solo siguió su camino con calma rumbo a la arena dejando atrás a Endeavor.

 **(Todoroki-kun)** , pensó Izuku con calma llegando al final del pasillo para entrar a la arena escuchando el ruido del público.

Del lado opuesto también entraba Todoroki a la arena. **(Midoriya)** , pensó Todoroki con seriedad y entrecerrando sus ojos ante el combate que libraría contra Izuku.

All Might por su parte observaba desde el palco de profesores como ambos estudiantes entraban al estadio, en eso fija su atención en Todoroki y a su mente llegan las palabras de Endeavor.

" _Lo convertiré en un héroe que te sobrepase, esa es la única razón por la que creé a ese niño"_

" _Seguro, él es un mocoso rebelde ahora, pero él te superara, ¡haré que te supere!"_

* * *

 _ ***En la Arena***_

En las gradas de la clase A los estudiantes se encontraba un ambiente algo tenso por el combate que ocurrió entre Uraraka y Bakugou, ahora era aún más extraño al ver que dos de los mejores del salón combatirían entre sí.

En eso llega Uraraka con el grupo con un ánimo renovado y con una alegre sonrisa en su cara. **-¿La batalla no ha empezado todavía?-** , preguntó Uraraka a sus amigos que se alegraron de verle más animada, pero se sorprendieron al verle los ojos.

 **-¿Qué te sucedió, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Lida a la castaña puesto que ella tenía los ojos enrojecidos y algo hinchados.

 **-Nada, tengo que ver la pelea-** , respondió ella sin darle importancia para luego sentarse en su puesto.

 **-¿Están bien tus ojos?, deberías ir a ver a Recovery Girl-** , le sugirió Momo a Uraraka con algo de preocupación.

Uraraka entró en cuenta de lo dicho y se limpió la cara con su antebrazo. **-No es nada… digamos que es diferente-** , respondió Uraraka con una sonrisa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al recordar lo sucedido en la sala de espera con Izuku.

Tanto Lida, Momo, Toga y el resto estaban alegres de verla nuevamente animada aun después de haber perdido, era un alivio.

 **-¡De cualquier manera estuviste increíble Uraraka-chan!, ¡seguramente el siguiente año lo vas a hacer mil veces mejor!-** , exclamó Toga con entusiasmo animando a su amiga que se merecía ser elogiada por su demostración en el combate.

 **-¡Sí!, ¡así será!-** , respondió Uraraka convencida y asintió con la cabeza.

El sonido de la estética de los altavoces llamó la atención de los estudiantes y el resto de los espectadores para que Present Mic comenzara a hablar.

 _ **[¡Gracias a todos por esperar!, ¡ahora va a comenzar la primera batalla de la segunda ronda!]**_ , exclamó Mic con fuerza y emoción causando que el público ovacionara y gritara con fuerza ante la aparición de ambos competidores en la arena mientras que las columnas de fuego de la plataforma se encendían.

 _ **[¡El chico que ganó en la primera ronda de forma aplastante dejándolos a todos congelados literalmente!, ¡del curso de héroes Todoroki Shoto!]**_ , exclamaba presentando al peli mixto que con seriedad subía a la plataforma mientras su cabello era sacudido por el viento.

 _ **[Ha mostrado una gran variedad de Quirks a lo largo del festival, ¿¡Con qué nos sorprenderá esta vez!?, ¡del curso de héroes tenemos a Izuku Midoriya!]**_ , gritó el rubio dando entrada al peliverde que con serenidad y una pequeña sonrisa entraba a la plataforma con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Ambos caminaron hasta sus sitios mientras que la luz del fuego de los pilares decoraba el ambiente de su encuentro.

 **-Así que llegó el momento-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad mientras que su cabello ondulaba hacia un lado pero aun así tenía su vista puesta sobre Izuku.

 **-Por favor demuéstrame todo tu poder, Todoroki-kun-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras que chispas de las hogueras pasaban al frente de su cara.

La tensión se podía palpar en el ambiente y la expectación del público por ver el encuentro estaba en aumento. La clase A se encontraba atenta y enfocada en el desarrollo, sobre todo Bakugou que miraba fijamente a Todoroki con seriedad.

 **-Tokoyami, ¿Qué opinas de este encuentro?-** , le preguntó Lida a Tokoyami que estaba a su lado.

 **-Pues mires por donde lo mires en normal suponer que Izuku lleva la ventaja con sus Quirks, pero aun así no hay que subestimar a Todoroki que hasta el momento solo ha mostrado el gran potencial de su hielo-** , respondió Tokoyami de manera objetiva y de brazos cruzados viendo la plataforma.

 **-Aun así Todoroki fuera con todo su poder, seguramente Izuku-kun tendría algo planeado-** , comentó Momo con seriedad viendo la plataforma animando a Izuku que seguramente estaba preparado para el combate.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga concentrada con una sonrisa queriendo animar al peliverde.

* * *

En otro lado en una habitación oscura, decorada con muebles y otros objetos, se encontraba Shigaraki viendo el enfrentamiento a través de la pantalla de su computadora.

Detrás de él se encontraba Kurogiri. **-Observa cuidadosamente y prepárate Shigaraki Tomura, ellos se convertirán en un obstáculo para ti algún día-** , le decía Kurogiri al peliceleste mientras que este se rascaba el cuello con rabia.

 **-Sobretodo ese maldito mocoso de Izuku Midoriya… ese estúpido Entity-** , decía Shigaraki con frustración rascándose el cuello con más fuerza al recordar lo que le hizo el peliverde en USJ.

* * *

Todos los héroes estaban atentos al encuentro que comenzaría, tanto los que estaban adentro del estadio como los que estaban afuera, así como los que estaban en los palcos donde estaba All Might.

 **-Ellos trataron de salvarte, ¿no?-** , le preguntó Trece al rubio recordando USJ cuando Todoroki le ayudó a escapar de Nomu para que después Izuku se encargara de vencerlo.

El símbolo de la paz asintió. **-Sí, es una simple corazonada, pero…-** , decía mientras miraba a su discípulo y a Todoroki. **-Esos dos desprenden la misma vibra-** , dijo centrándose completamente en la plataforma.

* * *

Aizawa veía con seriedad la plataforma estando también atento ante la pelea entre ambos estudiantes.

* * *

En otro lado estaba un hombre de cabello color verde oscuro, excepto por unas hebras rubias localizadas en su flequillo y unas cejas rubias de gafas viendo la transmisión a través de su computadora, pues tenía interés en el chico en el cual All Might y Mirio mostraban tanto apego.

* * *

Mientras en otro estadio de Yuuei en la sala de espera de los de tercer año estaban Mirio, Tamaki con Nejire en medio estando los tres viendo la transmisión a través del teléfono de la peliazul que tenía una gran sonrisa llena de emoción esperando ver combatir a Izuku.

* * *

En el local Paradise el gerente miraba la transmisión a través de su televisor con una leve sonrisa mientras limpiaba un vaso de vidrio.

* * *

Toda la multitud estaba atenta esperando a que se dé el inició.

 _ **[¡Ambos competidores han dado espectáculos de primera clase a lo largo del festival y ahora se encuentran cara a cara como rivales que esperan la batalla!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción mientras que Todoroki e Izuku se veían fijamente. _**[¡Todoroki VS Midoriya!]**_ , dijo y la tensión iba creciendo y las personas se aferraban a sus asientos. _**[¡El fuego-hielo contra lo impredecible!]**_ , agregó el profesional y los alumnos de la clase A se sentían impacientes por la siguiente palabra que saldría de la boca del profesor.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , gritó Mic a todo pulmón dando inicio al combate entre Todoroki e Izuku.

 _ ***FIN DEL CAPITULO***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigo. De verdad me esforcé lo suyo haciendo este capítulo, por lo menos espero que las peleas hayan sido de su agrado, puesto que me gustó escribirlas. El escudo de Momo es básicamente el escudo de Guardián de God of War 4 pero con toques solares para hacer referencia a Escanor, lo mismo con la bomba creada por ella de nombre Cruel Sun pero la esfera se ve como un fragmento del eden.

En el siguiente capítulo ya tendremos finalmente la pelea entre Izuku y Todoroki, espero haberlos dejado con el hype hehe, espero y poder actualizar antes del siguiente año, como si fuera un regalo de navidad o de año nuevo, ustedes por su parte tienen que regalarme comentarios pues me encanta leerlos, por el espíritu navideño comenten.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es as entonces comenta en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguente… Sayonara.


	17. Entity VS Todoroki

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización. Y aquí estoy para traerles este capítulo en lo que queda de año para cerrar con broche de oro, el capítulo en su mayoría se centrara en la pelea de Izuku vs Todoroki, por lo cual puede ser algo corto en comparación al anterior pero le puse mucho empeño al combate para sorprender. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **DoorAnime:** Muchas gracias por comentar de manera tan extensa, me entretengo mucho releyendo tu comentario más de una vez. Me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y que te haya dejado con el hype con la pelea esperada de Izuku vs Todoroki, por ello aquí la tienes antes de finalizar al año y espero que cumpla y hasta supere tus expectativas.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Espero que la pelea de Izuku contra Todoroki sea de tu agrado, el capítulo en su mayoría es solo enfocada en ella.

 **bladetri:** gracias de nuevo.

 **DIANA LA CAZAFIC:** Me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando el fic, me seguiré esforzando.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 16: Entity VS Todoroki**_

Izuku veía directamente a Todoroki que estaba en su propio lado de la plataforma, el combate estaba por empezar y ante eso distintas frases invaden su mente en estos momentos tan precisos.

" _Seguramente debes estar al tanto de que mi padre es Endeavor el segundo mejor héroe, si estas conectado de alguna manera con el numero uno entonces tengo más razones para vencerte"._

El chico peliverde entrecerró los ojos manteniéndose en calma mientras que las columnas de fuego expulsaban chispas que pasaban al frente de su rostro sin afectarle.

" _Esas generaciones fueron carentes de ética, mi padre con su salud y fama hizo que la familia de mi madre aceptara el matrimonio, todo para poner sus manos sobre su Quirk. Criándome como un héroe que podría superar a All Might solo para satisfacer sus propias ambiciones… lo odio."_

Apretó los puños ligeramente sintiendo un peso en su interior al pensar en la situación en la cual estaba metida su oponente y compañero.

" _Siendo no más que una herramienta para esa escoria humana, como lo recuerdo, mamá siempre estaba llorando. "No puedo aguantar ese lado izquierdo tuyo", dijo eso antes de tirarme agua hirviendo a la cara"_

Tenía que hacer algo, este combate no sería uno si no actuaba ahora… tenía que salvarlo.

" _Tu conexión con All Might guárdatela si quieres, de cualquier manera tengo planeado superarte usando solo mi lado derecho"_

Izuku nuevamente plantó su atención en Todoroki con determinación, el público animaba de fondo mientras que Present Mic los presentaba a ambos, pero eso ya era completamente ajeno a él.

En el otro lado de la plataforma Todoroki se encontraba viendo con una mirada fría y calculadora a su poderoso oponente que no era otro que Izuku, pero sus pensamientos estaban más enfocados en las palabras que este le había dicho.

" _Yo tuve la bendición de tener ayuda de otros, he llegado hasta donde estoy porque otras personas han estado para mí así como tengo planeado estar para ellas"_

Todoroki entrecerró los ojos mientras que su cabello ondulaba hacia un lado sin perturbar la mirada que sostenía hacia el peliverde.

" _All Might… lo correcto sería decir que quiero ser como él, pero en realidad quiero ser mucho más. No estoy seguro si siempre las personas me verán como a un héroe o como a un monstruo, pero solo sé que quiero ser alguien que pueda salvar a todas las personas que estén en peligro"_

Aun podía recordar la determinación en sus ojos y el resplandor verde que despidieron, no estaba seguro de qué fue eso pero se sintió inspirado, algo que no había sentido desde hace años.

" _Bien puede ser un motivo común y patético comparado con el tuyo, pero no perderé. Cargo con un peso mayor a mí mismo y la manera en la que voy a corresponder a las esperanzas de todas las personas que me han ayudado es logrando mi objetivo"_

Todoroki dejó de divagar al notar que ya estaban a punto de dar el inicio al encuentro. Debía de tener cuidado porque seguramente Izuku sería el oponente más difícil en todo el torneo, sería un combate difícil.

 _ **[¡El fuego-hielo contra lo impredecible!]**_ , se escuchó la voz de Present Mic resonando por los altavoces haciendo que Todoroki se preparara para comenzar.

 **(Va a ser peligroso que le dé espacio a atacar con alguno de sus Quirks)** , pensó Todoroki con seriedad y entrecerrando los ojos viendo a Izuku que se mantenía sereno en su lugar.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , gritó Mic a todo pulmón dando inicio al combate entre Todoroki e Izuku.

De inmediato Todoroki no perdió el tiempo y se puso en guardia para comenzar a atacar a su oponente.

 **(¡Necesitaré ir con todo!)** , pensó Todoroki con seriedad comenzando a generar hielo de su pie derecho para mandarlo contra Izuku, de modo que a medida que avanzaba aumentaba su tamaño de forma imponente.

 **¡FLUUUUUUSSSSHHHHHH!**

El hielo se acercaba cada vez más rápido al peliverde que sonrió levemente en su lugar mientras sacaba su mano derecha de su bolsillo.

 **-Demasiado obvio, Todoroki-kun-** , dijo Izuku con calma para acto seguido mover su mano ligeramente hacia adelante para expulsar una gran cantidad de fuego de Inferno.

 **¡FLOOOOWWWSSHH!**

Esa gran cantidad de fuego azabache se alzó imponente frente a él para derretir sin problemas el hielo de Todoroki, de modo que se generó una explosión de vapor en dirección a Todoroki que se vio empujado hasta que generó un muro de hielo en su espalda para no salir de la plataforma.

La corriente de vapor le llegó a los espectadores en los palcos que se sorprendieron ante el contraataque.

 _ **[¡Midoriya derritió el hielo de Todoroki!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic emocionado ante el movimiento del peliverde contra el hielo de Todoroki, y la gente ovacionó en respuesta ante la emoción.

El fuego a voluntad de Izuku desapareció completamente dejándolo solo a él en su mismo lugar mientras que Todoroki se recomponía.

All Might vio esto desde el palco de profesores con detenimiento viendo a su alumno. **(Él sabía del ataque y la escala con el cual atacaría el joven Todoroki, así que contraatacó con fuego de Inferno, pero…)** , pensaba el rubio viendo la calma que mostraba su discípulo. **(¿Por qué no atacaste, joven Midoriya?, ¿qué planeas?)** , se preguntaba All Might queriendo saber la razón detrás de la acción de Izuku.

Esto mismo pensaba Todoroki mientras se recomponía y miraba con seriedad al peliverde. **-¿Qué haces?, podrías haberme atacado con ese fuego y hubieras tenido mejor resultado, ¿por qué solo te protegiste?-** , preguntó Todoroki mostrando cierta curiosidad, pues si eso fue solo defendiéndose entonces sería más peligroso si atacara.

Izuku se mostró indiferente ante las preguntas y se encogió de hombros. **-Buena pregunta, mejor adivina-** , respondió él con una pequeña sonrisa, provocando que Todoroki entrecerrara los ojos con aparente molestia para nuevamente mandar otra oleada de columnas de hielo.

 **FLUUUUUSSHH**

De nuevo se acercaban a gran velocidad, pero el peliverde efectuó el mismo movimiento que antes y expulsó fuego azabache de su mano derecha para formar un muro de Inferno.

 **FLOOOWWSH**

Nuevamente el fuego y el hielo se encontraron resultando Inferno vencedor para provocar otra explosión de vapor que con su onda expansiva mandó a Todoroki hacia atrás y que los espectadores recibieran el aire caliente golpeando sus rostros.

 **-Demonios-** ,dijo Todoroki algo frustrado el verse de nuevo con la espalda contra el muro de hielo.

Se puso de pie para volver a mandar hielo contra el peliverde que respondió exactamente de la misma forma que antes para desencadenar el mismo resultado.

La pregunta que abundaba en el estadio era: ¿Por qué solo usa el fuego?, pues todos vieron una gran variedad de Quirks que este usó en todo el festival y era confuso el verlo utilizando solo uno en un combate que ameritaba más esfuerzo.

Esta interrogante se aplicaba también a Endeavor, Bakugou y a los amigos más cercanos del peliverde que presenciaban el encuentro. Era en realidad muy confuso el ver como llevaba el combate a la defensiva sin mostrar su verdadero potencial.

* * *

 _ ***En las Gradas***_

En medio del combate llegaba Kirishima corriendo a las gradas de la clase A, pues se había perdido un poco en los pasillos del estadio.

 **-¡Ey Kirishima, felicitaciones por ganar tu pelea!-** , le felicitó Kaminari con una sonrisa, captando la atención del pelirrojo.

 **-Sí, ahora voy contra ti Bakugou-** , respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa fijándose en el rubio cenizo que miraba el encuentro con seriedad y de brazos cruzados. **-¡Tengamos una buena pelea!-** , exclamó Kirishima con un masculino espíritu competitivo.

 **-Te mataré-** , respondió Bakugou con seriedad sin voltearse a verle.

Kirishima sonrió divertido ante su respuesta. **-¡Ya quiero ver que lo intentes!-** , respondió amigable para luego mostrarse sorprendido. **-Pero hombre, Midoriya, Todoroki y tú pueden lanzar ataques muy poderosos en cualquier momento, es como un "BAM"-** , comentó al momento en que una nueva corriente de aire llegara a las gradas a causa de otro encuentro de Inferno contra el hielo de Todoroki.

 **-Y puedes hacerlo sin límite de tiempo-** , agregó Mina sonriente y emocionada.

 **-Yo no disparo al azar, no me subestimen-** , respondió Bakugou aun con su vista en la batalla captando la atención de los que estaban a su alrededor. **-Si usas demasiado tus músculos las fibras musculares se desgarran y si continuas corriendo te quedas sin aliento-** , decía él con seriedad para luego dirigir su mirada hacia una de sus manos.

 **(Hay un límite en la cantidad de poder que puedo producir, por eso hice mi traje para que pudiera acumular más poder que sobrepase el límite de mi cuerpo sin riesgo alguno)** , pensaba Bakugou mientras que recordaba las potentes explosiones que liberó en el batalla de entrenamiento contra Izuku.

Allí analizó que tanto Todoroki como Izuku tendrían límites y repercusiones para sus Quirks, siendo Izuku el más afectado al tener una cantidad muy numerosa. El problema es que el peli mixto combatía muy rápido como para saber su límite mientras que el peliverde se mantenía al margen sin mostrarse afectado en algún sentido.

 **-Los Quirks son habilidades físicas, deben de tener algún límite sin importar cuál sea-** , dijo Bakugou de nuevo enfocándose en la batalla sorprendiendo a algunos por su conocimiento, a excepción del grupo de Izuku que tenían su atención en el encuentro.

 **-Tienes razón, entonces entre Todoroki y Midoriya…-** , dijo Kirishima girándose a ver la batalla con algo de asombro.

 **-Es una batalla de resistencia-** , completó Mina sorprendida para que luego su cabello ondulara hacia atrás a causa de otra corriente de aire que había llegado hasta ellos.

Bakugou frunció el ceño con algo de enojo. **(O eso sería si Deku se estuviera esforzando)** , pensó Katsuki algo molesto al ver que su rival no estaba atacando y menos aún se estaba esforzando en ganar el combate. **(Algo está planeando ese Nerd)** , pensaba el rubio centrándose en cada detalle con seriedad.

* * *

 _ ***En la plataforma***_

Habían prácticamente llegado a un punto muerto. Cada ataque de hielo que Todoroki dirigía era contrarrestado por Inferno sin darle posibilidades para acercarse al ser empujado por la onda expansiva.

Mientras que las llamas de Inferno se apagaban, Izuku se encontraba con Eyes´God viendo analíticamente a Todoroki que se encontraba jadeando un poco mientras que se levantaba nuevamente del muro de hielo que tenía para no salir de los límites.

 **(Es como supuse, siempre termina las peleas en un instante debido al daño que le produce su lado derecho)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad y visión termodinámica observando como el espectro azul y levemente morado cubría el lado derecho de Todoroki. **(Si tan solo utilizara su lado izquierdo podría estabilizar su temperatura, al final solo es ver hasta cuando su cuerpo resiste)** , pensó desactivando su Quirk ocular.

 **-Entonces quieres una batalla de resistencia-** , dijo Todoroki entrecerrando los ojos viendo a Izuku.

 **-Solo es tu imaginación, yo solo quiero evitar problemas con tu hielo-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez e indiferencia, provocando más el enojo en el peliblanco con rojo.

 **-Tú también puedes crearlo-** , replicó Todoroki frunciendo un poco el ceño ante la manera en la cual Izuku parecía jugar con él.

 **-¿Ah sí?, no lo sabía-** , respondió Izuku divertido y sonriendo juguetonamente, provocando que ahora si el peli mixto se molestara para comenzar a generar hielo de su pie derecho.

 **-Maldito, acabaré con esto rápido-** , dijo el peli mixto con seriedad para luego mandar otra ola de hielo hacia Izuku.

 **¡FLUUUSHHH!**

 **¡FLOOWSH!**

Nuevamente este cedió ante el ataque de fuego azabache y la onda de vapor no se hizo esperar. Pero en esta ocasión Todoroki formó una columna de hielo ascendente por la cual comenzar a correr para acercarse a Izuku.

 _ **[¡Todoroki no retrocede ante el poder de Midoriya y se acerca a él!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic viendo con entusiasmo como el albino se acercaba a Izuku por medio de su hielo.

Izuku vio esto con indiferencia y con un simple gesto de su mano mandó otro ataque de fuego de Inferno para derretir el hielo, logrando su cometido pero dejándolo expuesto, cosa que Todoroki aprovechó para saltar en el último segundo preparando un golpe de hielo que le impactaría al peliverde.

Todoroki preparaba su golpe en dirección al rostro de Izuku, pero al llegar el peliverde desvía la cabeza a un lado para luego realizar un salto hacia atrás para tomar distancia. Todoroki al impactar su golpe contra el suelo creó hielo que se extendió en dirección a Izuku para atrapar su pie en el aire y queriendo congelar el resto de su cuerpo, cosa que al parecer no le importó al peliverde.

Todoroki se abalanzó sobre él al verlo vulnerable y se preparó con un golpe de hielo, pero no esperaba que Izuku diera un giró sobre sí mismo sin importarle retorcer su pierna congelada en una forma inhumana mientras que la otra la encendía en llamas de Inferno para patear con fuerza el hielo de Todoroki.

 **¡FLOOOOOOOOWWSSH!**

Las llamas impactaron contra él hielo con más fuerza que antes, liberando el pie de Izuku y provocando una masiva explosión de vapor más fuerte que las anteriores que empujó a Todoroki por los aires hasta que este creó nuevamente un muro de hielo, pero el dolor al chocar su espalda le sacó brevemente el aire.

Al despegarse la cortina el peli mixto se recompuso algo adolorido y miró en varias direcciones en busca de su oponente hasta que lo vio a unos metros sonriéndole con calma mientras le saludaba con una mano, de verdad parecía irreal ver su pie ileso a pesar de que antes se retorció grotescamente ante el giro que dio para efectuar su patada.

 **[¡Midoriya solo bloquea o esquiva los ataques de Todoroki!, ¿¡Qué acaso no sabe que es una pelea!?]** , preguntaba Mic algo exasperado por no ver el gran espectáculo que podía ofrecer Izuku al dar todo su poder.

 **(No se está esforzando, ¿qué quiere decirme?)** , se preguntó Todoroki con una mirada seria mientras se ponía de pie y sus mechones rojos le cubrían su ojo izquierdo.

Izuku por su parte no lo mostraba pero en verdad que se estaba forzando mucho en la pelea. Desde hace tiempo había pasado su límite en usar por tanto tiempo Inferno, ahora sentía las ascuas quemar algunos tendones, arterias, músculos y trozos de tejido muy cercanos a su corazón. Además de todo eso Mom trabajaba a todo su potencial para regenerar los daños internos que continuamente se hacía, agregando el hecho de regenerar el daño que sufrió su pierna al retorcerse.

Todo se solucionaría si no se centrara en apagar las llamas de Inferno, era un Quirk sencillamente con solo propósito destructivo. Las llamas no se apagaban con nada y solo podían ser apagadas por voluntad del portador, si tan solo se centrara en no apagarlas podría tener más control sobre las ascuas en su cuerpo para evitar el daño interno, pero no podía. Estaba en presencia de un estadio completo, si su fuego se expandía podía quemar a una persona hasta la muerte sin posibilidad de salvarse.

Izuku no podía permitir eso, menos aun considerando que su oponente era Todoroki y por lo tanto un humano, no era Nomu con una súper regeneración que podía sobrevivir a sus llamas y simplemente desmembrar la articulación que estaba siendo quemada por Inferno.

Aun con todo el dolor que sentía, Izuku se mostró tranquilo en el exterior y se puso las manos en los bolsillos para mirar a Todoroki.

 **-De verdad eres increíble Todoroki-kun, esa es la conclusión a la cual llegué al observarte-** , le decía Izuku con serenidad al peli mixto captando su atención. **-Tu juicio, capacidad, movilidad, reflejos, todas tus habilidades… son fuertes independientemente de tu Quirk-** , le dijo él y esto pareció irritar a Todoroki que nuevamente le lanzó una oleada de hielo.

 **¡FLUUUUUSSSHHH!**

 **-Pero… sin embargo-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos con decepción mientras que el hielo se acercaba imponente hacia él. **-Puedes mejorar-** , agregó abriendo los ojos con seriedad para acto seguido levantar su mano izquierda hacia el hielo para luego despedir una cantidad increíble de fuego de Inferno que provocó una explosión de vapor que hacía que cada vez el ambiente se volviera más caluroso.

Mientras tanto el público veía con asombro el encuentro entre ambos jóvenes.

 **-Esos dos ya son mejores que el profesional promedio-** , comentó un héroe de la multitud ante la magnitud del encuentro.

 **-Es lo que tiene ser el hijo del héroe número 2-** , dijo otro profesional refiriéndose a Todoroki.

 **-Y no olvidemos al chico con muchos Quirks-** , dijo otro hablando de Izuku.

 **-¿Pero por qué solo utiliza el fuego?, ¿no le convendría utilizar varios más?-** , preguntó otro héroe en voz alta sin entender las intenciones del peliverde.

Volviendo a la pelea en la plataforma, ninguno de los dos prestaban atención a estos comentarios, parecían completamente ajenos al exterior de la plataforma.

Todoroki miraba con seriedad a Izuku mientras que rastros de piel del lado derecho de su cuerpo se veía ligeramente cubierta por hielo.

 **(Estás temblando Todoroki-kun)** , pensó Izuku fijándose en como el brazo derecho de su rival estaba temblando ante la decreciente temperatura en su cuerpo.

 **-¿Por qué solo te defiendes?, ¿por qué no peleas?-** , preguntó Todoroki con seriedad dejando visible su aliento frio.

 **-No sabría decírtelo a ciencia cierta, creo que en el interior soy un cobarde-** , respondió Izuku mostrándose indiferente y tranquilo.

 **-No mientas-** , dijo Todoroki frunciendo un poco el ceño. **-Yo te dije que te derrotaría sin utilizar mi izquierda, pero tú en cambio no estas luchando ni con un cuarto de tu poder, solo te estas defendiendo-** , decía él sintiéndose frustrado de que el peliverde no fuera con todo lo que podía ofrecer, era como si le estuviera subestimando.

 **-¿Eso te molesta?-** , preguntó Izuku formando una leve sonrisa en su rostro de manera algo burlona ante lo irónico de la situación.

 **-Sí, pero aun así…-** , dijo Todoroki tranquilizándose para luego mirar de reojo a su padre en las gradas. **-Gracias Midoriya, a causa tuya la cara de ese tipo se nubla-** , le dijo a Izuku, provocando que este apretara los puños y sus ojos fueran cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello.

 _"En resumen no usar mi lado izquierdo contra ti era mi venganza contra él, nunca usar el Quirk de mi maldito padre, no… Al subir a la cima sin usarlo habré negado todo de él"_

Todoroki nuevamente le miró. **-Te haré ir con todo-** , dijo el peli mixto para nuevamente mandar una gran oleada de hielo en dirección a Izuku que se mantenía inmóvil en su lugar.

 **[¡Aquí viene el ataque de hielo final de Todoroki!]** , exclamó Present Mic con emoción.

El ataque se acercaba cada vez más y de forma preocupante, pues daba la impresión de ser tan fuerte como el de la batalla contra Sero. El sonido del hielo era lo único que se escuchaba a medida que avanzaba y todos estaban expectantes ante lo que haría el peliverde.

 **-¿A dónde crees que estás mirando?-** , preguntó Izuku con un tono frío levantando la cabeza para que un ojo fuera visible de entre la sombra.

Luego de eso retrajo su brazo hacia atrás para cubrirlo completamente de fuego de Inferno y de One For All al 10 %. El ataque de hielo se acercaba cada vez más e Izuku dirigió su brazo derecho con fuerza para contraatacar.

 **¡PAAMMM!**

 **¡CRRAASSHH!**

 **¡FLOOWWWSSHH!**

Causando que del potente golpe el hielo se detuviera para acto seguido reventar en pedazos a la vez que el fuego lo consumía a gran velocidad, liberando una gran explosión de vapor sumado a la fuerza de choque que provocó que fuertes corrientes de aire azotaran a los espectadores del lugar con más potencia que antes.

 **¡FLIIUUUUSSSSHH!**

Una vez las corrientes se detuvieron, se reveló a Todoroki cubriéndose con un escudo de hielo mientras que nuevamente se encontraba apoyado del muro a su espalda, en definitivo ese ataque era más poderoso que los demás.

 **-Desgraciado… ahora si atacas-** , gruñó Todoroki con molestia levantándose para visualizar a Izuku que ya no tenía la manga de su brazo derecho, en cambio su mostraba ligeras quemaduras en su piel de la cual sobresalía un poco de fuego de Inferno.

Izuku tenía su mirada ensombrecida mientras miraba el suelo ante la expectación y asombro de los espectadores.

 **-¿Qué me harás ir con todo?, ¿Quién decidió eso?-** , preguntó Izuku retóricamente con seriedad y un tono de voz grave. Luego levantó la cabeza revelando su intensa mirada sobre Todoroki. **-Tú no puedes-** , declaró el peliverde causando que el peli mixto abriera un poco los ojos de la sorpresa, y no fue el único pues Endeavor reaccionó igual.

 **¡FLOOOOOWWWSH!**

Izuku le mandó una controlada llamarada de fuego de Inferno a Todoroki que lo esquivó con un salto hacia un lado.

 **-Estas temblando Todoroki-kun, los Quirks son habilidades físicas en su mayoría y las repercusiones de la misma forma afectan a tu cuerpo, te lo digo yo que se mejor eso que nadie más-** , decía captando la total atención de todo el estadio. **-Tú puedes mejorar mucho más Todoroki-kun, usando tu izquierda podrías regular tu temperatura, ¿entonces por qué no lo haces?-** , preguntó retóricamente mientras se detenía para levantar su brazo derecho al frente de su cara.

Izuku apretaba los dientes ante el dolor que sentía en su brazo pero se esforzaba en no mostrarlo, las llamas de Inferno a cada momento estaban saliendo de su control, pero debía seguir, quería mostrar su punto, tenía que seguir forzándose a aguantar.

 **-Todos aquí pelean con todo su poder para estar más cerca de cumplir sus sueños y metas… para llegar a ser el mejor-** , decía Izuku con una mirada imponente mientras que Shinso, Lida, Uraraka, Momo, Toga y All Might le veían con asombro. **-Estoy consciente de que es una ofensa que yo también me contenga, pero…-** , luego de eso mostró nuevamente una mirada desbordante de determinación que reflejaron un destello verde.

Izuku apretó el puño con fuerza apagando las llamas de Inferno de su brazo. **-No tengo planeado ir con todo si mi rival no hace lo mismo, por eso…-** , Izuku extendió su brazo hacia adelante señalando a Todoroki. **–¡No me has hecho ni un rasguño!... ¡así que ven a mí con todo lo que tengas!-** , exclamó con fuerza y convicción mirando de forma demandante al peli mixto que se sorprendió como el resto del público.

 **(Joven Midoriya)** , pensaba All Might conmovido por la voluntad de su discípulo y su espíritu de ser un gran héroe.

Y no era el único que pensaba igual, pues varios lo tuvieron bien en claro ante aquellas palabras, estaban al frente de un chico con el puro espíritu de un verdadero héroe.

" _Entonces también debería saber que tú no eres tu hijo, Todoroki-kun no será alguien como tú"_

Esas palabras llegaron a la mente de Endeavor que frunció el ceño manteniéndose de brazos cruzados viendo al chico peliverde. **-Ese mocoso-** , dijo el héroe numero dos con seriedad.

Todoroki por su parte comenzó a respirar más rápidamente, sus emociones estaban brotando de su interior ante las palabras que había dicho Izuku.

 **-Midoriya…-** , siseó Todoroki captando la atención de Izuku. **-¿Qué planeas?, ¿Todo lo que tengo?-** , preguntó apretando los dientes con furia y viendo al peliverde con enojo visible en sus ojos. **-¿¡Mi maldito padre te compró o algo así!?-** , exclamó Todoroki con furia comenzando a correr hacia su oponente mientras preparaba un nuevo ataque de hielo, pero…

 **-¡Cállate!-** , le gritó Izuku con enojo apareciendo a gran velocidad al frente de Todoroki con su puño derecho preparado para luego impactarle un potente golpe en la mejilla que resonó con fuerza parar luego mandarlo a rodar hasta los límites donde hizo un muro de hielo para detenerse.

 _ **[¡El primer golpe de Midoriya en la batalla casi saca a Todoroki de los límites!]**_ , exclamó Mic sorprendido ante el repentino golpe del peliverde, los demás espectadores estaban igual de sorprendidos ante eso.

Todoroki se levantaba del suelo adolorido y con una mano en su mejilla que palpitaba ante el fuerte golpe. Fijó su mirada con seriedad sobre Izuku que estaba mirándole con enojo y con su brazo derecho aun extendido.

 **-Quiero dejarte algo bien en claro, Todoroki-kun-** , decía Izuku recomponiéndose mientras miraba con seriedad a Todoroki como si este le hubiera ofendido. **-Toda cosa que hago o digo viene de mí directamente, nunca me rebajaré a hacer algo que no quiera-** , continuaba mientras que señala su pecho con el pulgar de su mano derecha.

Ante esas palabras los más cercanos a él sonrieron sabiendo muy bien que él era así, sin importar lo que pudiera decir el resto él siempre iba a actuar conforme a lo que él pensaba que era correcto, cada palabra que decía era sincera, cada acción la hacía por voluntad propia, y no había nadie que pudiera cambiar ese lado del peliverde, no había nadie por encima de él para ordenarle algo contra su voluntad.

Luego Izuku extendió su brazo derecho para señalar a Todoroki. **-¡Y en estos momentos lo que quiero es que te aceptes a ti mismo!-** , exclamó él con fuerza causando que esta vez tanto Todoroki como Endeavor abrieran los ojos sorprendidos.

Todoroki sentía sus pensamientos más confusos ante las palabras del peliverde, tenía muchas cosas que poder pensar pero optó por correr nuevamente hacia el peliverde para preparar su siguiente ataque.

* * *

En las gradas varios pudieron notar un cambio en Todoroki.

 **-Todoroki-kun está más lento que antes-** , comentó Uraraka sorprendida al ver lo notablemente lento que se movía Todoroki en comparación a antes.

 **-Debe ser por el frió en su cuerpo, a diferencia del poder de Bakugou, es como el MP de un juego, seguramente llegó a su límite en su pelea contra Sero-** , decía Toga inesperadamente seria y de brazos cruzados viendo el encuentro, de verdad era muy extraño el verla así pero al parecer a sus amigos no les sorprendió.

 **-Ese mismo caso no se aplica a Midoriya al parecer-** , dijo Lida arreglándose los lentes con calma viendo a su amiga rubia.

 **-No-** , respondió Momo con seriedad captando la atención de Lida y de varios alrededor. **-Solo unos pocos saben las repercusiones que sufre Izuku-kun al utilizar sus poderes, por lo cual es normal que la mayoría no se haya dado cuenta aun-** , dijo la pelinegra causando la intriga de Uraraka y Lida.

 **-¿Pero en USJ se había vuelto más fuerte, cierto?, entonces ya no debería sentirlas-** , dijo Uraraka mirando a Momo intrigada ya que recordaba aquella explicación que les había dado Izuku luego de lo ocurrido.

 **-Eso no es del todo cierto, él nos contó que su control aumentó y que el dolor de sus repercusiones disminuyó luego de eso, pero al llegar a cierto límite es irremediable que se vea bajo el efecto de sus Quirks-** , respondió Momo de brazos cruzados viendo con seriedad a Izuku, internamente estaba realmente preocupada por él pero debía de confiar en su juicio.

Toga asintió ante lo dicho por Momo. **-Solo fíjense bien, ¿acaso no les parece algo forzado la forma en la que está parado?-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigos mientras señalaba a Izuku, provocando que todos se fijasen bien en las pantallas que lo mostraban.

Se mostraba como el brazo de Izuku temblaba levemente mientras que pequeños gestos de dolor invadían su rostro por breves segundos.

 **-Él está sufriendo a causa de Inferno, lo ha utilizado varias veces durante el festival-** , dijo Toga con seriedad y recordando la carrera de obstáculos y la batalla de caballería donde Izuku había utilizado Inferno.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka preocupada y con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho velando por la seguridad del peliverde, no quería verlo tan lastimado como había estado en USJ.

* * *

Todoroki llegaba al frente de Izuku esperando llevar ventaja en un combate cercano, pero no esperó recibir un puñetazo en el abdomen que lo hizo escupir saliva. De todos modos aprovechó esta oportunidad para tocar el brazo izquierdo de Izuku y congelarlo, luego fue mandado a rondar en el suelo para chocar con unos trozos de hielo.

Izuku miró con seriedad su brazo izquierdo parar luego prenderlo en llamas azabaches también quemando la manga de su uniforme, quedando ahora con sus dos brazos al desnudo con leves quemaduras en su piel.

Todoroki se levantó del suelo limpiándose la boca y mirando con el ceño fruncido a Izuku. Su aliento era aún más visible que antes y eso se debía a que su temperatura corporal estaba descendiendo aun más.

Mientras tanto en la cabina de los comentaristas, estaba Aizawa mirando atentamente como Izuku mostraba señales más evidente de dolor. **(Midoriya, ¿qué te impulsa a seguir a pesar del dolor que debes estar sintiendo?)** , pensó Aizawa intrigado ante lo que impulsaba a su estudiante.

Todoroki mandó de otra oleada de hielo al peliverde, pero este saltó hacia un lado para esquivarlo ya que los ataques eran más lentos. Más no se esperó otra oleada seguida que estaba por darle, por eso recurrió a nuevamente rechazarlo con Inferno, provocando que se derritiera y creara vapor, pero de entre la cortina apareció Todoroki extendiendo un puño hacia su cara.

Izuku apretó los dientes y se preparó para darle un cabezazo al puño de Todoroki haciéndole daño para luego proceder a liberar un poco de fuego para obligar al peliblanco con rojo a tomar distancia con precaución.

Todoroki se sujetaba la mano algo adolorido preparándose para volver a embestir preparando otra columna de hielo. Mientras se acercaba pudo ver como más llamas sobresalían de los brazos del peliverde, cosa que también tomó por sorpresa a este.

 **-¡Nhg!-** , exclamó Izuku adolorido y apretando los dientes ante el creciente ardor que sentía en su brazo mientras que más llamas salían de su piel como Endeavor con su fuego.

 **(¡No no no!, ¡aguanta un poco más!)** , pensaba Izuku forzándose algo alarmado ya que estaba perdiendo poco a poco el control de Inferno, debía dejar de utilizarlo o de otra manera perdería el control. **(¡Cuanto máximo me quedan 5 minutos antes de que no pueda controlarlo más!)** , pensó con seriedad y apretando los puños disponiéndose a seguir forzándose.

 **-¿Por qué vas tan lejos?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a Izuku mientras detenía su avance para verle seriamente, sencillamente no entendía las razones por la cual se orillaba así mismo al no utilizar sus demás Quirks, ¿qué lo motivaba?.

 **-Quiero superar con creces las expectativas de todos-** , respondió Izuku captando la atención de Todoroki que veía como él estaba corriendo en su dirección mientras que sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos. **-Quiero sonreírles cuando les corresponda enseñándoles que tan alto llegaré-** , decía de forma inspiradora mientras que formaba una sonrisa en su rostro. **-El más grande héroe, y…-** , dejó un silencio voluntario. **-La peor pesadilla de los villanos-** , agregó en un tono frio y gutural que por un momento le hizo parecer otra persona.

Luego el peliverde levantó la mirada para mostrarle exclusivamente a Todoroki sus ojos liberando llamas verdes de voluntad. **-¡Quiero ser aquel que logre salvarlos a todos!-** , dijo Izuku al estar a nada más unos metros del peli mixto. **-¡Eso es lo que quiero ser!-** , exclamó con fuerza causando que Todoroki ensanche los ojos de sorpresa al momento en que un fugaz recuerdo invade su mente.

" _Shoto"_

Era la voz de su madre que por un momento le tomó por sorpresa.

Luego recibió un potente golpe normal de Izuku en el estómago, sin Inferno, sin One For All, sin ningún Quirk de aumento de fuerza, solo fue un puño cargado de sentimientos y determinación que lanzó a Todoroki a rodar por el suelo.

 **-Es por eso que todos se están esforzando-** , le decía Izuku a Todoroki con seriedad mientras le veía levantarse. **-No hay manera de que sepa todo lo que te sucede o tu determinación, pero…-** , decía mientras apretaba los puños con enojo. **-Para que te conviertas en el número uno sin darlo todo solo por rechazar por completo el poder de tu padre…-** , en ese momento un recuerdo de un pequeño llorando llegó a la mente de Todoroki.

 **-¡En este momento pienso que ya debes dejar de perder tú tiempo!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza y mirándole demandante queriendo que de una vez por todas Todoroki se aceptara así mismo.

Luego una imagen de un pequeño Todoroki llorando apoyándose en el pecho de su madre llegó al peli mixto.

Ante esas palabras y esas imágenes llegó un recuerdo a su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **-Cough… Cough-** , en el suelo estaba un pequeño Todoroki tosiendo con fuerza mientras estaba apoyado de sus manos.

 **-Levántate-** , le decía el imponente hombre de cabello rojo al frente suyo, era su padre… Endeavor que estaba viéndole con seriedad. **-Si pierdes ante algo como esto entonces olvídate de superar a All Might, ni siquiera serás capaz de derrotar a villanos simplones-** , le dijo de forma insensible y estricta.

 **-¡Por favor detente!, ¡solo tiene 5 años!-** , exclamó la madre de Todoroki de largo cabello blanco llegando a la habitación para arrodillarse a ayudar a su hijo.

 **-¡Ya tienes 5 años!, ¡fuera de mi camino!-** , exclamó Endeavor enojado para que luego se escuchara el sonido de un golpe, provocando que el pequeño Shoto viera ahora a su madre tendida en el suelo.

 **-¡Mama!-** , exclamó Todoroki con lágrimas en sus ojos.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Volviendo al encuentro, tanto la pierna derecha como su brazo derecho se estaban congelando siendo cubiertos por hielo de forma preocupante, pues la temperatura de su cuerpo estaba descendiendo a niveles críticos a causa de sus emociones.

 **-Cállate… ¡Cállate!-** , reclamó Todoroki con enojo y en negación mientras que de fondo se observaba a Izuku corriendo en su dirección.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Ahora se ve a un pequeño Todoroki de 5 años llorando apoyado en el pecho de su madre.

 **-N-No quiero, mama… yo… yo-** , decía lloroso Todoroki con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos y con tono de voz quebrado por el llanto. **-¡No quiero convertirme en papa!… ¡n-no quiero convertirme en alguien que te intimide, mama!-** , dijo el pequeño niño llorando con fuerza y luego su madre procedió a sobarle la cabeza delicadamente.

 **-Pero quieres ser un héroe, ¿no?-** , le dijo su madre con tono de voz gentil buscando reconfortarlo.

Esto captó la atención del pequeño que levantó su mirada hacia el rostro de su madre que le dedicaba una cálida sonrisa maternal.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

De vuelta en el encuentro ya Izuku se encontraba al frente de Todoroki con su puño derecho recubierto de una mínima cantidad de fuego de Inferno.

" _Está bien que seas uno"_

 **-¡Es por todo eso que!...-** , comenzaba Izuku con fuerza estando a punto de pegarle.

" _Mientras tengas un futuro en el que te sientas fuerte"_

 **-¡Voy a ganar!-** , exclamó el peliverde impactándole otro fuerte golpe en el estómago que fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo volando y calentar el lado derecho de Todoroki para evitar que su salud se vea comprometida.

Todoroki parecía estar en trance mientras estaba suspendido en el aire en cámara lenta.

En eso otros recuerdos llegan a su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Estaba en un balcón de su hogar viendo como sus hermanos jugaban a la pelota y deseaba unírseles, pero llega su padre para tomarlo bruscamente de la mano para llevárselo de allí.

 **-No mires eso, Shoto-** , le dijo Endeavor al pequeño Todoroki mientras le daba la espalda. **-Son de un mundo diferente al tuyo-** , decía mientras que el pequeño trataba de no caerse ni llorar por el brusco agarre de su padre.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Mientras el peliblanco con rojo seguía en el aire, Izuku apretó los dientes con rabia y le gritó.

 **-¡Pelea con todo!-** , le animó queriendo que entrara en razón de una maldita vez.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Una noche que se había levantado a buscar algo de beber en la cocina, se encontró con su madre hablando por teléfono mientras que una olla de agua hirviendo se calentaba en la estufa.

 **-Mama, estoy enloqueciendo… no puedo soportarlo más-** , la voz de su madre se escuchaba dolida y afligida. **-Cada día los niños se parecen más a él… Shoto, el lado izquierdo de ese niño a veces me parece muy desagradable… no puedo criarlo más, siento que no debería-** , decía ella con cierto temor sin saber que su hijo escuchaba todo desde la puerta.

 **-¿M-Mama?-** , preguntó Todoroki sorprendiendo a su madre que dio un respingo y se quedó tiesa.

La tetera comenzó a chillar de forma tétrica y su madre se giró a verle… con miedo.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

 **(Yo…)** , pensaba Todoroki con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa manteniéndose suspendido en el aire en cámara lenta sintiéndose abrumado por los recuerdos.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Ahora el pequeño Todoroki se encontraba con una venda ocultando su ojo izquierdo y estaba callado escuchando a su padre hablar.

 **-Dios, en un momento importante también-** , decía Endeavor ignorando la presencia del niño.

 **-¿Dónde está mama?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a su padre captando la atención de este.

 **-Oh, ella te hizo daño, así que la puse en un hospital-** , respondió Endeavor con desinterés sin voltearse a verle.

 **-E-Es tu culpa…-** , dijo Todoroki apretando los puños y aguantando las lágrimas, provocando que su padre se girara a verle. **-¡Tú eres el que hizo que mama!…-** , decía el pequeño mirando con furia y odio a su padre mientras que lagrimas salían de su ojo derecho, esa expresión… es una que jamás debe tener un niño.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Todoroki ya se encontraba apoyado del suelo buscando levantarse con esfuerzo y un su tono mostrando enojo.

 **-Rechazaré… el poder mi padre-** , dijo Todoroki mientras se levantaba, provocando que Izuku apretara los dientes con coraje para acercarse a estar al frente de Todoroki que le dirigió un derechazo que chocó contra su mejilla pero no lo movió ni un milímetro.

Izuku le miró enojado para luego golpear al albino con fuerza en el rostro mandándolo al suelo.

 **-¡Eres un idiota!-** , le gritó viendo como este levantaba su mirada para verle mientras que un hilo de sangre bajaba de su nariz y boca. **-Es TU poder, ¿¡No!?-** , gritó Izuku apretando los puños ante la terquedad de Todoroki.

Esto provocó que el peli mixto abriera sus ojos de la sorpresa al recordar algo.

" _¡Si, es correcto!, los niños heredan los Quirks de sus padres"_

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Ahora estaba el pequeño Todoroki sentado junto a su madre antes del incidente, ambos veían un reportaje de All Might en la televisión.

 _ **[Pero lo realmente importante no es esa conexión, sino reconocer tu propia sangre y carne]**_ , decía All Might siendo escuchado por el pequeño Shoto que le veía con admiración. _**[Reconociéndote a ti mismo, eso es lo que quiero decir cuando digo: ¡ESTOY AQUÍ! ¿Lo ves?]**_ , decía el símbolo de la paz con una gran sonrisa.

" _Pero quieres ser un héroe, ¿no?, esa bien que seas uno"_

Esas palabras eran de su madre que le hablaba cálidamente sobándole la cabeza a su hijo que miraba con asombro a su héroe.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

 **(Antes de que lo supiera lo había olvidado)** , era lo que pensaba Todoroki al recordar dicho momento y las siguientes palabras de su madre.

" _No tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre"_

La temperatura de su lado izquierdo iba en ascenso estando leves ascuas comenzando a incrementarse alrededor de su ojo izquierdo.

" _Está bien que te conviertas en quien quieras ser"_

 **¡FLOOOOOWWSSSHH!**

Una abrupta llamarada de fuego cubrió su lado izquierdo de manera violenta y repentina despidiendo una cantidad asombrosa de fuego. Era tan grande y tan caliente que todos los espectadores del lugar no podían evitar el sentir su calor, era irreal.

 _ **[E… ¡Esto es!]**_ , decía Present Mic sorprendido e incrédulo al ver el fuego que vino de la nada.

 **-El fuego está aquí-** , decía Uraraka entrecerrando los ojos quejándose del calor mientras que tanto ella como Momo, y Toga se cubrían.

 **-¡Me estoy cocinando!-** , exclamaba Toga de forma exagerada ante la oleada de calor que sentía y la hacían sudar tanto a ella como al resto.

 **-Lo usó-** , dijo Lida sorprendido al recordar la promesa de Todoroki de no usar su izquierda.

All Might desde su lugar veía todo esto con asombro. **(Lo hiciste usar su lado izquierdo… joden Midoriya, ¿no me digas que estabas tratando de salvar al joven Todoroki?)** , se preguntaba All Might viendo a su alumno que tenía una sonrisa mientras miraba la llamarada de fuego, esto provocó una sonrisa en el héroe rubio. **(Debí esperar esto de ti, siempre impredecible)** , pensó el símbolo de la paz orgulloso de forma paternal de su pupilo.

Volviendo a la arena, estaba Izuku observando cautivado como las llamas ondulaban y bailaban mientras bajaban eventualmente su intensidad.

 **-Aunque quieras ganar…-** , la voz Todoroki sonó desde el origen de las llamas que provenían de su lado izquierdo. **-Maldición-** , decía mientras que el calor derretía el hielo de su lado derecho y las llamas se retraían para hacerlo ver. **-Para ayudar a tu enemigo… ¿Quién de nosotros es el idiota ahora?-** , preguntó Todoroki mientras creaba también hielo en su lado derecho.

Izuku sonrió de forma inocente. **-Por supuesto que tú por tardarte tanto-** , respondió Izuku para luego volverse desafiante. **-¿Ya sabes que quieres ser?-** , le preguntó a Todoroki esperando finalmente la respuesta que ha estado buscando oír desde que comenzó el encuentro.

 **-¡Yo también… Quiero ser un héroe!** -, exclamó Todoroki determinado con una sonrisa en su rostro respondiendo al gesto del peliverde.

 **-Ahora si nos entendemos-** , dijo Izuku complacido mientras que se ponía en guardia para el verdadero combate.

Mientras tanto en las gradas en segundo mejor héroe Endeavor sonrió ampliamente al ver las llamas de Todoroki

 **-¡Shotooooooo!-** , gritó Endeavor con fuerza despidiendo una cantidad mayor de llamas de su barba y traje que se agitaron de la emoción. **-¿¡Al fin te has aceptado a ti mismo!?, ¡eso es bueno!, ¡todo comienza aquí para ti!-** , exclamaba el héroe mientras se acercaba bajando por las escaleras para ver más de cerca a su hijo. **-Con mi sangre, me sobrepasaras… ¡cumplirás con mi deseo!-** , exclamó con locura y euforia como un gran momento de júbilo.

 _ **[¿Endeavor grita de aliento?... un padre cariñoso]**_ , comentó Present Mic algo perplejo por la actitud del héroe número 2.

Ambos competidores en la plataforma seguían viéndose el uno al otro.

 **-Así es como debe ser-** , dijo Izuku admirando el poder de su oponente manteniendo su sonrisa desafiante y animada.

 **-¿Por qué sonríes?, en esta situación…-** , decía Todoroki con la misma expresión de emoción que Izuku. - **Estás loco-** , dijo el peliblanco con rojo sintiéndose renovado.

 **-No te lo voy a negar-** , respondió Izuku divertido. **-¿No vas a contestarle a tu padre?-** , le preguntó a su oponente haciendo referencia a los gritos de Endeavor que era imposible no escuchar.

Todoroki negó con la cabeza manteniendo su sonrisa. **-No hace falta, solo importa que yo sepa que este es mi poder, mi propio sueño y mi pelea-** , respondía Todoroki al momento de que sus llamas y su hielo aumentaran su intensidad. **-¡Soy yo quien está peleando contra ti!-** , exclamó con fuerza y determinación por fin aceptando su poder como suyo.

 **-Por eso quiero que seas mi amigo Todoroki-kun-** , respondió Izuku sin dejar de sonreír mientras que poderosas llamas de fuego azabache cubría el lado derecho de su cuerpo. **-Antes le dije a tu padre que no eres ni serias parecido a él-** , decía para que lentamente el lado izquierdo se vaya enfriando y congelando a causa de Frost. **-Me alegra saber que de nuevo tengo la razón-** , concluyó divertido.

Luego de eso Todoroki le mandó una inmensa cantidad de hielo al peliverde que cargó su brazo derecho con mucho fuego de Inferno parar recibirlo con un poderoso golpe.

 **¡POM!**

El golpe cargado de fuego quebró el hielo y fue consumido rápidamente provocando una explosión de aire que levantó cortinas de vapor. Entre ellas salió una potente ráfaga de fuego de Todoroki que iba en dirección a Izuku.

 **¡FLOOOOOWWSSHHH!**

 **¡FLUUUUSSSHHH!**

El peliverde se cubrió creando una gran muralla de hielo que al cabo de unos segundos fue derretida pero logró defenderle del ataque de su albino amigo que le miraba con un renovado espíritu de lucha.

 **-Ahora si jugamos con las mismas cartas-** , dijo Izuku alegre y emocionado para luego tanto él como Todoroki mandarse mutuamente pilares de hielo que impactaron entre sí con fuerza.

 **¡PAAAAM!**

 **¡CRRAAAASSH!**

El choque retumbó con fuerza seguido del sonido al romperse en pedazos para que luego ambos competidores comiencen a desplazarse por la plataforma atacándose con fuego y hielo.

Las llamaradas negras y rojas eran acompañadas por los continuos ataques de hielo de ambos que con las explosiones de aire llevaban corrientes frías y calientes hacia el público. La temperatura del lugar era dispareja y el sonido del fuego y el hielo quebrándose era lo que abundaba en el estadio.

Todoroki lanzó una gran llamarada de fuego a Izuku que la bloqueó con un muro de hielo para acto seguido contraatacar con una llamarada lateral de Inferno que fue difícilmente bloqueada por el hielo de Todoroki.

Ambos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro en un combate cercano cargando sus puños con sus elementos. Los ataques apenas fallaban sus objetivos y liberaban grandes ataques que impactaban al suelo de la arena chamuscándola o congelándola.

 _ **[¡La batalla está subiendo de intensidad junto con eso la temperatura está como loca!]**_ , exclamaba Mic muy emocionado y lleno de energía ante la verdadera batalla que estaba dando un espectáculo visual muy impresionante.

Todoroki tomó distancia para dirigirle una cantidad inmensa de fuego al peliverde de modo que no pudiera esquivarlo.

 **¡FLOOOOOWWWSSHHHH!**

La llamarada se mantuvo hasta que Todoroki vio un objeto proviniendo del centro de su ataque. Del fuego salió Izuku cubriéndose con un escudo de hielo y con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Por aquí-** , dijo Izuku al momento de llegar frente a Todoroki que estaba expuesto para plantarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

 **¡POOOWW!**

Esto lo mandó a retroceder unos tantos metros adolorido para luego levantar su vista con seriedad hacia Izuku que mantenía una sonrisa desafiante mientras tiraba el escudo de hielo a un lado.

 **-Creo que sabes que debemos hacer-** , le dijo Izuku a Todoroki mientras que aumentaba la intensidad de Inferno y Frost.

 **-No me culpes por lo que sucederá después-** , respondió Todoroki para acto seguido también aumentar la intensidad de su frio y su fuego.

 **-¿Acaso se te olvido quien va ganando?-** , preguntó el peliverde divertido parar luego aumentar aún más la gran llamarada de fuego que proviene de su lado derecho.

 **[¡Están cargando sus ataques finales!]** , exclamaba Present Mic parándose de su asiento con las expectativas altas a lo que sería el final de la ardiente batalla.

 **-¡Midnight, si siguen así será muy malo!-** , exclamó Cementoss preparándose para crear una barrera para detener a los dos jóvenes.

 **-¡Sus cuerpos no resistirán!-** , dijo Midnight preparándose para rasgar la tela de su traje.

 **-¿Qué mi cuerpo no resistirá? ¿Quién decidió eso?-** , preguntó Izuku con seriedad y con voz imponente captando la atención de los dos profesionales que se giraron a verle. **-Yo voy a mostrar mi determinación en esta batalla, nuestra batalla-** , decía él con decisión mientras que la magnitud de la temperatura se volvía más inestable y las corrientes de aire se distorsionaban ondulando sus rizos verdes.

Él se puso de pie mirando a Midnight mientras que las llamas de su cuerpo se retraían sin disminuir su intensidad y temperatura hasta que se concentraron recubriendo completamente el brazo derecho de Izuku de forma imponente.

 **-¿Qué van a detener la pelea? ¿¡Quien decidió eso!?-** , preguntó Izuku alzando más la voz de forma autoritaria rebosante de poder y superioridad que hacía que el resto del mundo se sintiera pequeño ante él. **-Quien decide eso… soy yo-** , declaró levantando su brazo derecho para señalar con su dedo índice el brillante sol que se posaba en el cielo sobre las demás cosas.

Esas solas palabras causaron que los hombres se sintieran intimidados en gran manera como si se encontraran en presencia de una entidad superior a ellos. Por otro lado las hembras del estadio se sonrojaron en gran medida y varias tenían la imperiosa necesidad de un baño en esos momentos, pues ante todos allí en medio estaba un Alpha, alguien por encima de todos.

Aizawa sonrió levemente debajo de las vendas para luego bajar su mirada hacia los papeles que tenían los datos personales de Izuku. Luego de la prueba de ingreso se le pidió al chico que buscara un nombre que englobe su gran cantidad de Quirks, y no fue hasta hace una semana que por fin le había traído el nombre que había decidido.

 _ **Izuku Midoriya. Quirk:**_ _ **"THE ONE ABOVE ALL"**_

Todoroki sonrió ante el orgullo que mostró su compañero y aumentó la intensidad de su fuego preparándose para dar su último ataque que finalizaría con la batalla.

 **-Aquí se acaba todo, Midoriya-** , dijo Todoroki mirando a Izuku que se giró a verle con una sonrisa de lado.

 **-Estoy preparado para lo que tengas preparado, Todoroki-kun-** , contestó Izuku rebosante de confianza para luego flexionar las piernas y recubrirlas completamente con One For All 20 %. **-¡Vamos!-** , exclamó el peliverde dando un gran saltó que causó que el suelo debajo se hundiera y agrietara para salir disparado al cielo.

 **[¡Midoriya se impulsó por los cielos!]** , exclamó Present Mic con asombro levantando la mirada y acomodándose los gafas, pues la luz del sol no ayudaba a ver al chico.

Izuku estaba a una altura muy elevada estando por mucho más arriba que todo el estadio. Luego comenzó a caer mientras cargaba su brazo derecho cubierto de fuego azabache hacia atrás y estiraba su brazo izquierdo con Frost hacia adelante.

Comenzó a despedir una gran cantidad de hielo hacia Todoroki que respondió de la misma manera elevando varios pilares gigantes que iban en dirección a Izuku que bajaba a gran velocidad.

Los ataques de hielo se encontraron manteniéndose en una lucha por predominar mientras que ambos jóvenes ya tenían preparados sus ataques de fuego.

Todoroki fue levantando su brazo activando su fuego a toda su potencia derritiendo el hielo rápidamente hasta hacerlo vapor y el impulso de aire se arremolinaba detrás de él esperando a ser disparado hacia arriba.

 **-Midoriya…-** , decía Todoroki mientras levantaba su palma hacia el cielo y allí sonrió levemente. **-Gracias-** , dijo al momento en que se disparara el fuego a toda potencia como un gran pilar de llamas que se alzó con fuerza y de forma imponente haciendo que la temperatura se volviera en realidad insoportable.

Izuku observaba como el ataque de Todoroki se acercaba y comenzó a cargar su brazo derecho con All For One y las llamas de Inferno estaban volviéndose aún más intensas. **-¡Grrrr!-** , gruñía con fuerza cargando con el dolor dispuesto a liberar todo el potencial de Inferno en ese último ataque.

Las llamas en sus brazos se hicieron más gruesas y amplias asemejando un brazo de mayor musculatura cubierto de rayos esmeraldas de One For All. El peliverde cargó con fuerza ese ataque que sin duda pondría fin al encuentro de una vez por todas.

Ya estaba cerca, solo cuestión de segundos. Debía ganar, se lo había propuesto y había personas que confiaban en él… ganaría y enorgullecería a All Might, ganaría para mostrarles a todos que él estaba allí, ganaría… porque quiere ser un héroe.

Izuku apretó los dientes con fuerza al momento de gritar a todo pulmón…

 **¡ONE FOR ALL: INFERNAL PUNISHMENT 100%!**

 **¡FLOOOOOOOOOOWWWWSSSSHHH!**

Su potente golpe despidió una cantidad titánica de fuego de Inferno que dejó en ridículo el ataque de Todoroki, causando que las llamas azabaches bajaran en vórtice arremolinado tragándose el fuego del albino y alimentándose de este para aumentar su tamaño, de modo que Inferno consumió todo el hielo presente y guardó en su interior el vapor exponiéndolo a una gran temperatura.

El potente impacto de fuego cayó con fuerza y de manera pesada sobre la plataforma donde Todoroki rápidamente se cubrió en un grueso domo de hielo. Pero faltaba la cereza del pastel que era la potencia de choque producida por la fuerza del aire acumulado por Izuku que provocó un segundo impacto al caer al suelo.

 **¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **¡FLUUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSHHH!**

La inmensa onda de choque causó que se sintiera un terremoto y que las corrientes de aire expulsaran a varios de los espectadores de sus asientos mandándolos a volar por el aire mientras que otros se agarraban con todas sus fuerzas de sus asientos para no ceder a causa del torbellino de fuego azabache que taladra la arena entera y los sofocaba a todos con su indescriptible calor.

 **-¡Hey!-** , gritó Midnight al salir volando disparada por las corrientes de aire que despedía el torbellino de fuego que continuaba sometiendo toda la plataforma.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios!?-** , gritaba Mineta alarmado mientras que evitaba salir volando a causa de que Shouji le tenía sujeto de un pie, pero este también se esforzaba por no salir volando mientras que con otros brazos sostenía a Mina, Sero y Toru que casi se iban por el viento.

 **-¿¡Esto es en serio!?-** , preguntaba Kaminari incrédulo sujetándose de ambas manos de su asiento para no salir volando.

Afuera del estadio todos alucinaban por los temblores del suelo y por el gigante torbellino de fuego que sobresalía con evidencia del estadio, el calor hasta se podía sentir a esa distancia.

 **-¿¡Qué pasó!?-** , preguntó Momo mientras se cubría los ojos sin poder ver a causa del viento estando preocupada por Izuku, pero sinceramente en esos momentos el que más estaba en riesgo era Todoroki.

 **-¡Ayúdenme que me voy!-** , exclamaba Toga a punto de salir volando pero Lida y Uraraka le ayudan parar volverse a sujetar de su asiento.

Endeavor estaba boquiabierto ante el poder de las llamas de Inferno, no podía creer la magnitud que tenían, hasta podía llegar a compararlas con las suyas propias o las de Touya, eran llamas de destrucción.

Los profesores en sus palcos estaban también sorprendidos y cubriéndose sus caras por la corriente de viento, pero sin duda el más sorprendido era All Might, aunque más que sorprendido se le poda ver orgulloso mientras sonreía viendo el poder de su alumno.

Luego de un minuto las llamas de Inferno bajaron su potencia hasta finalmente desaparecer revelando una gran cantidad de vapor que evitaba que se llegara a ver algo en toda la arena.

 **-Solo porque algo sea poderoso no significa que sea bueno, pero…-** , decía Cementoss levantándose del suelo con partes de su traje chamuscado. **-Eso fue asombroso-** , dijo asombrado viendo en distintas direcciones como todo lo que veía eran nubes de polvo y vapor que poco a poco el viento natural se encargaba de despejar.

 _ **[¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!?, ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a tu clase!?]**_ , le preguntaba Present Mic a Aizawa mientras estaba con su espalda contra el suelo ante la sacudida de ese ataque.

 _ **[Ambos aplicaron el mismo principio que ha sucedido durante todo el encuentro, el aire que había sido enfriado fue calentado y se expandió]**_ , explicó Aizawa con tranquilidad como si nada pero en realidad estaba impresionado por la magnitud del ataque de ambos jóvenes, sobretodo Izuku.

 _ **[¿¡Eso creó la titánica explosión?!]**_ , preguntó Mic asombrado levantándose del suelo.

 _ **[No solo eso… también fue a causa de la presión de aire recolectado por Midoriya que al llegar al suelo expandió sus llamas negras, las cuales se sumaron a las de Todoroki ampliando mucho más el rango destructivo]**_ , explicaba Aizawa recordando el segundo impacto que causó la presión del aire reunida por Izuku.

 _ **[¡Demonios, no puedo ver nada con todo este vapor!]**_ , comentaba Mic fijándose bien en la arena pero lo único que veía eran nubes de vapor y polvo junto con Cementoss y Midnight que parecían estar bien, solo algo chamuscados por el ataque. _**[¿¡Pero donde demonios están esos dos!?]**_ , preguntó el rubio presa de la expectación mientras que las brisas del aire disolvía el vapor del lugar.

 **-¡Oigan, miren eso!-** , les dijo Toga al resto señalando la arena, para que todos se voltearan a apreciar el estado en el cual quedó.

No había plataforma y en vez de eso había un profundo cráter del cual aún salían cortinas de humo. No había trozos de hielo al ser todos derretidos y solo eran apreciables escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la plataforma regados por la arena, en la cual eran visibles también pequeñas hogueras de diferentes tamaños hechas de fuego de Inferno, no se apagarían con nada.

 **-Toda la plataforma desapareció-** , dijo Jirou boquiabierta ante la impresión que se había llevado, y no era la única en ese estado de sorpresa.

 **-¡Cuanta destrucción!, ¡todo causado por esos dos!-** , exclamó Mina descolocada y algo intimidada ante el resultado del encuentro.

 **-No-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad viendo fijamente la arena o lo que quedaba de ella. **-Esto es mayormente obra de Deku, las llamas negras son ejemplo de eso-** , les dijo a todos que prestaron más atención al escenario en búsqueda de su compañero y el presidente de la clase.

 **-¡Por allí veo a Todoroki-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka señalando a un lugar en concreto causando que el resto se girara a ver que el mencionado se encontraba en un borde del cráter inconsciente con la varias quemaduras de primer nivel en su cuerpo y parte de su uniforme rasgado y quemado a causa del uso de su propio fuego y del ataque de Inferno.

 _ **[Todoroki parece está inconsciente, ¿¡Pero donde está Midoriya!?]**_ , preguntaba Present Mic comenzando la búsqueda del muchacho peliverde que había provocado tal destrucción.

 **-¿M-Me buscaban?-** , se oyó la voz de Izuku de entre el vapor que cubría el medio del cráter, captando la atención de todos.

Luego de eso con Pulse expulsó una corriente de aire que despejó el vapor parar dejarse ver ante todo el estadio que le miraban sorprendidos.

Solo llevaba la parte inferior de su uniforme que estaba algo chamuscada y quemada, dejando su fuerte y lastimado torso y brazos al desnudo y a la vista de cualquiera, causando una que otra reacción en las féminas del lugar. Su brazo derecho estaba con una tonalidad morada al ser quemado directamente por Inferno mientras que su brazo izquierdo guindaba ante el cansancio.

Su espalda y su abdomen se mostraban con leves quemaduras de las cuales se observaba como lentamente liberaban vapor a causa de Mom que se esforzaba a curar las numerosas heridas que tenía el peliverde al haberse excedido con creces forzando más allá del límite a su Quirk de fuego.

El chico estaba erguido en toda su altura de manera intimidante mientras les sonreía de manera desafiante y confiada a todos los presentes en el lugar, ignorando por el momento le increíble cantidad de dolor que siente en todo su organismo.

 **-Espero que… lo hayan recordado-** , decía Izuku con notorio cansancio ante todos mientras levantaba con dificultad su brazo derecho. **-Yo soy…-** , agregó mientras que su dedo índice señaló nuevamente al radiante sol que estaba en el cielo. **-El único que decide-** , dijo el peliverde levantando su mirada con sus ojos rebosantes de voluntad, determinación y poder.

Izuku se giró a ver el palco donde estaba All Might para sonreírle. **-Yo voy a ser… ¡quien los salvé a todos!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza manteniendo su brazo en lo alto a pesar de lo mucho que agonizaba.

Luego todos los espectadores reventaron en júbilo para animar y ovacionar con euforia la victoria del chico y el grandioso combate que presenciaron por parte de Todoroki que estaba siendo puesto en una camilla.

All Might veía este acto de su discípulo con una cálida y alegre sonrisa. **(Sé que lo lograrás, mi chico)** , pensó All Might con cariño paternal por el muchacho que le llenaba de orgullo con cada acción que hacía.

 _ **[¡Oh yeah!, ¡Midoriya está que se pone al público en el bolsillo!]**_ , exclamó Mic con una gran sonrisa aplaudiéndole a él y causando que el resto del publico hiciera lo mismo.

 **-¡Todoroki no puede continuar!, ¡Midoriya es el ganador de la batalla!-** , exclamó Midnight con una gran sonrisa dando el resultado final de la batalla entre ambos jóvenes rebosantes de juventud.

En eso Cementoss se acerca a Izuku junto con una camilla con robots a su lado.

 **-¿Necesitas que te llevemos con Recovery Girl?-** , le preguntó Cementoss a Izuku fijándose en el brazo derecho del chico que ahora guindaba inerte.

Izuku sonrió con tranquilidad y algo adolorido y cansado. **-Me vendría bien, pero déjenme estar aquí unos minutos más-** , le pidió al profesional que aceptó con un asentimiento.

En las gradas todos los compañeros del chico se relajaban aliviados en sus asientos. Unos emocionados por el combate mientras que otros perplejos por la magnitud de la pelea.

 **-Dios, por un momento me preocupé mucho-** , dijo Momo con los ojos cerrados y una mano mantenida sobre su pecho con alivio de que ambos estuvieran bien… sobretodo Izuku.

 **-Estoy igual, de verdad Deku-kun se arriesgó mucho-** , secundó Uraraka mirando a Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas sin poder quitarse la imagen del formado torso escultural del peliverde al desnudo.

 **-Ese baka va a tener que responder ante mis quejas después-** , dijo Toga cruzándose de brazos enojada de forma adorable con su mejor amigo que le había preocupado mucho al hacer ese ataque.

De vuelta en el cráter que antes era la plataforma, Izuku veía como los robots se llevaban a Todoroki que apenas recuperaba la consciencia.

 **-Hey, Todoroki-kun-** , le llamó Izuku con calma, captando la atención del peli mixto que se giró a verle. **-¿Mejor?-** , preguntó el peliverde con una sonrisa amable, la cual se le contagió un poco a Todoroki.

 **-Si…-** , respondió Todoroki para que luego los robots lo fueran llevando con Recovery Girl. **-Mucho mejor-** , agregó en voz baja sintiéndose inusualmente bien a pesar de haber perdido.

 **-Entonces nos vemos-** , dijo Izuku con calma hablándose a Cementoss para luego comenzar a levitar haciendo uso de Flight, provocando que varios centraran su atención en él.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** , le preguntó Cementoss al chico con curiosidad.

 **-Primero iré a los puestos de comida a reponer la energía pérdida-** , le respondió Izuku con serenidad en el aire mirando al profesional mientras que Midnight se acercaba a ambos.

 **-¿No te molestaría ponerte un poco más de ropa?-** , le preguntó Cementoss señalando el hecho de que estaba exponiendo toda la zona superior de su cuerpo, cosa que hacía que las fans de él en el publico chillaran despidiendo chorros de sangre de sus narices.

 **-A mí me parece bien como está-** , opinó Midnight con una sonrisa relamiéndose los labios de forma sensual y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas observando atentamente el torso desnudo del peliverde.

 **-¿Oh, esto?-** , preguntó Izuku viendo con indiferencia su desnudez para luego proceder a rearmar su ropa uniforme, causando que los trozos quemados se acercaran flotando a su torso para unirse y volver lentamente su uniforme a su estado original antes de la pelea, como si la cámara estuviera en retroceso.

Ese Quirk se llama _**"Set Time"**_ , el cual le permite al usuario retroceder, detener o avanzar el tiempo de un objeto en un rango de 20 minutos, solo se aplica en objetos que tienen valor para el usuario y no es usable en seres vivos.

 **-¿Así está mejor?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Cementoss que asintió con la cabeza estando internamente asombrado por la facilidad con la cual el chico se las arregla.

Luego de eso Izuku comenzó a volar con Flight en dirección a las gradas de su clase.

 **-¡Hey Midoriya!, ¿¡A dónde vas!?-** , le preguntó Lida a su amigo peliverde que estaba levitando al frente de él y el resto de los presentes.

 **-A comer, tengo hambre, los veo luego en la enfermería-** , respondió Izuku causando que varios tuvieran gotas de sudor en sus sienes.

 **-¿Acaso no deberías ir primero con Recovery Girl?-** , le preguntó Momo algo preocupada observando el estado de su brazo derecho que estaba chamuscado por el fuego de Inferno, además de las demás heridas que el peliverde llevaba por debajo de la ropa y la misma piel.

Izuku negó lentamente con la cabeza. **-Estará ocupada tratando a Todoroki-kun, además que Mom funciona mejor cuando mis reservas de energía están llenas, comer y una pequeña siesta debería ser suficiente como para recuperarme un poco-** , dijo él con serenidad y con una pequeña sonrisa buscando calmar a su amiga.

 **-Está bien, nos vemos en la enfermería-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde con un mohín de mala gana, pues quería reprenderle por preocuparle pero entendía bien que necesitaba descansar luego de llevarse más allá de su límite con Inferno y forzar tanto a Mom a regenerar sus heridas.

Ante eso Izuku les dio una última sonrisa a sus amigos para luego proceder a volar para salir del estadio por el hoyo superior. Al llegar arriba sobre el techo y estando seguro de que nadie le vería, se dejó caer de espaldas adolorido.

 **(Maldición, estoy muy débil)** , pensaba Izuku adolorido ante el agónico dolor en su brazo y en el resto de su organismo que ardía por las quemaduras que tardaban en ser tratadas por Mom. **(Llevé a Inferno más allá de mí límite, duele mucho más de lo que creí)** , pensaba sonriendo adolorido vendo el cielo azul. **(Pero supongo que valió la pena)** , concluyó recordando que logró salvar a Todoroki de su dilema.

Luego de eso se levantó cansado para volar en dirección a los puestos de comida del exterior del estadio, necesitaba comida y necesitaba mucha para reponer la capacidad y velocidad de regeneración de Mom.

Bakugou por su parte estaba en su asiento de brazos cruzados sonriendo para sí mismo. **(Entonces lucharé contra Deku en la final)** , pensaba recordando la promesa que se habían hecho. **(Te mostraré los resultados de mi entrenamiento, Deku)** , pensó Katsuki mirando la palma de sus manos con determinación en mostrar el resultado de su entrenamiento.

* * *

En otro lado podemos ver a los tres grandes en la sala de descanso del estadio de tercer año.

 **-S-Sigo sin entender por qué sigue repitiendo… esa misma parte otra vez-** , decía Tamaki con timidez y confundido observando a Nejire que se encontraba a unos metros de él y Mirio con el teléfono muy cerca de su cara.

Nejire miraba concentrada la pantalla de su teléfono para nuevamente reproducir aquella escena que tanto le llamó la atención. **[Yo soy el único que decide]** , fue la voz de Izuku cuando señala el sol al finalizar el encuentro y ante eso las mejillas de Nejire se sonrojaron y una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **-Deben ser cosas de chicas-** , dijo Mirio con calma y una pequeña sonrisa tratando de justificar a su amiga.

 **-Oigan, ¿después de la final podemos irnos, cierto?-** , les preguntó Nejire a sus dos amigos con una gran sonrisa sin que su rubor desapareciera.

 **-Sip, si no recuerdo mal finalizamos antes que los de primer año-** , respondió Mirio asintiendo con la cabeza y con las manos sobre su cintura.

 **-En ese caso iré a animar a Izuku-kun para cuando llegue a la final-** , dijo Nejire emocionada para volver a fijar su vista en la pantalla de su teléfono donde apreciaba a Izuku señalar el sol de forma tan imponente e intensa.

 **-¿Cómo estás tan segura… de que llegara?-** , preguntó Tamaki sujetándose un mechón de su cabello con timidez.

 **-¡Lo hará!-** , respondió Nejire rápidamente volteándose a ver a sus amigos con entusiasmo y sin dudar ni un solo segundo. **-¡Es Izuku-kun después de todo!-** , agregó ella con una radiante sonrisa confiando ciegamente en el éxito del peliverde que ocupaba tanto sus pensamientos.

 **-¡Yo opino lo mismo!-** , exclamó Mirio golpeándose el pecho con un mucho emocionado. **-Más bien voy a llamar a Sir para ver qué le pareció Midoriya-** , agregó el rubio para acto después buscar su teléfono en sus bolsillos.

 **-Yo… voy a comer-** , dijo Tamaki agachando la cabeza con un suspiro apagado usual en él mientras que Nejire volvía a reproducir la escena de Izuku en su teléfono.

* * *

En otro lugar más concretamente en la habitación oscura donde estaba Shigaraki, el peliceleste miraba con desprecio la pantalla que acababa de destruir con su Quirk debido a la rabia que había sentido al ver la pelea.

En realidad era la quinta pantalla que destruía, pues en los momentos más emocionantes los protagonizaba el peliverde y no pudo aguantar su odio al ver esa confianza, esa voluntad, esa maldita sonrisa que había quedado clavaba en su mente como una maldición perpetua que le recordaba lo que simbolizaba. Al solo verlo le daban unas ganas irremediables de atacarlo y sus manos por impulso ya estaban sobre la pantalla para desintegrarla.

 **-Maldito Entity-** , decía Shigaraki sin rascarse más el cuello, más que nada porque ya tenía numerosas heridas de las cuales sangraba de tanto rascarse de la rabia que le hacía sentir el chico.

La primera batalla de la segunda ronda había finalizado con Izuku como el vencedor. Logró su objetivo de salvar a Todoroki y salió victorioso clasificando a las semifinales del torneo, pero aún quedaban batallas que presenciar… el torneo apenas iniciaba su segundo etapa y las cosas solo aumentarían de intensidad.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. De verdad espero que les haya gustado la pelea entre nuestro Entity contra Todoroki donde Izuku se mostró más decidido y desafiante a la hora de encarar la necedad de Todoroki por rechazar su poder de fuego. Sé que varios pudieron esperar algún golpe Smash en la batalla, pero al él tener más variedad de Quirks pensé en darle más enfoque a Inferno y Frost en esta ocasión, de modo que Izuku hiciera guiño a los dos elementos que maneja Todoroki.

Y si, habría muchas otras formas en las que Izuku hubiera vencido yendo con todo desde el principio o utilizando otros Quirks para inutilizar a Todoroki, como por ejemplo Immobilize, Gea, Telekinesis o hasta Red Volt. Pero sé que ya todos saben que no tendría gracia enseñar eso sin darle emoción a la pelea, además de que Izuku en las dos semanas también ha entrenado distintas formas de lucha con sus Quirks, de forma que se pueda asemejar tanto con All For One como con All Might.

Con todo eso dicho quiero decir algo importante, tengo una noticia buena y otra que puede resultar algo mala creo, primero la "mala" y es que el mes de enero no subiré capítulo de Todo para Mi pues quiero tomarme un breve descanso en lo que vuelvo a la Universidad y al trabajo nuevamente, si acaso solo habrá One-Shot ocasional, espero y me comprendan. Ahora la buena noticia y es que después de subir esté capitulo publicaré unos One-Shots de otras chicas de la clase B y Momo como regalo de navidad, por lo menos para dejarles algo para compensar mi ausencia durante el siguiente mes.

Espero y les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews, de esa manera terminaremos el año alegrándome con sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decir me despido de ustedes por este año y nos vemos el próximo donde espero seguir contando con su apoyo. Feliz navidad y año nuevo y aquí la última despedida de este fic en este año 2018… Sayonara.


	18. Preparativos Finales

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una primera actualización de esta historia en este 2019. Descansé lo justo y estoy preparado para volver a la acción, claro que si todo va correcto deberían tener actualizaciones a tiempo. De cualquier manera continuamos donde lo dejamos el capítulo anterior, espero que les guste. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **DoorAnime:** Gracias por otros largos comentarios, lo primero que todo es que me hace feliz saber que mi historia pueda emocionarte así como dices, me hace sentir satisfecho como su autor. Lo otro es que me esforzaré en hacer memorable la batalla de Entity contra Bakugou. Finalmente reanudo este fic y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo y tus opiniones, muchas gracias.

 **Cor Aurum:** Gracias por comentar, me emocioné mucho al escribir las referencias a Escanor.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, ahora comienzo este año reanudando este fic en el cual espero seguir contando con tu apoyo.

 **bladetri:** Gracias por comentar.

 **me gusta tu fic:** me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, además aún queda mucho por ver.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 17: Preparativos Finales**_

La intensa batalla entre Todoroki contra Izuku había resultado en la victoria del peliverde y al destrucción de la plataforma. Una vez finalizada se había llevado a Todoroki a la enfermería para que fuera tratado por Recovery Girl mientras que Izuku se fue volando a los puestos de comida para recuperar energía, dejando en el estadio al público asombrado por la batalla mientras varios comentaban lo que pensaban.

 **-Ese chico Midoriya incitó a Todoroki a usar su poder de fuego-** , dijo uno con algo de asombro.

 **-¿Quería derrotar a Todoroki o salvarlo?-** , se cuestionó una heroína con una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa.

 **-¡Eso fue alucinante, con ese ataque de fuego pensé por un momento que iba a morir!-** , exclamó otro con emoción ante la magnitud del ataque final del peliverde.

 **-Ese chico es sin duda increíble, no se podía esperar menos al tener tantos Quirks-** , dijo otro profesional de brazos cruzados y asintiendo con la cabeza.

 **-Pero solo se limitó a usar unos pocos, imagínense que hubiera sucedido si los utilizaba todos-** , decía otro héroe con una mirada seria y severa viendo las pantallas donde se mostraba la imagen de Izuku como el victorioso.

Las clase no eran ajenos a estos comentarios y también comenzaron a hablar del intenso encuentro que acababan de presenciar. Cabe decir que apenas daban crédito al despliegue de poder de ambos chicos, y el ver el gran cráter donde antes estaba la arena reafirmaba su forma de pensar.

Los más cercanos amigos de Izuku no se encontraban en sus asientos debido a que se habían ido a la enfermería para ver a su amigo que dijo que los encontraría allí. Pese a que él dijo que estaría bien, ellos aún tenían la duda de si se encontraba muy herido por la intensa batalla, solo había que ver el estado en el cual quedó para preocuparse, por lo cual decidieron ir a verle.

* * *

 _ ***En la Enfermería***_

La puerta de la enfermería fue abierta rápidamente dejando pasar a Momo, Toga, Uraraka, Lida y Mineta, el cual había venido más que nada por la presión del grupo, aunque también estaba preocupado por el presidente de la clase.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!/ ¡Deku-kun!/ ¡Midoriya!-** , exclamaron Toga, Uraraka y Lida adentrándose en la enfermería buscando con la mirada al chico mientras que detrás de ellos entraban Momo y Mineta, la pelinegra con las manos sostenidas en su pecho con preocupación.

Una vez adentro vieron a Recovery Girl sentada al lado de una cama mientras que All Might en su forma real estaba viendo a los jóvenes que acababan de irrumpir.

 **-Oh disculpe, un gusto conocerle-** , le dijo Momo al rubio con educación al percatarse de su presencia para luego hacer una leve reverencia, siendo respondida por una sonrisa amable de cortesía por parte de All Might que estaba feliz de ver a los amigos de su discípulo visitándole seguramente preocupados por él.

Todos enfocaron su atención a la cama al lado de Recovery Girl, allí estaba un cuerpo cubierto con una sábana blanca dejando solo a la vista un inconfundible cabello rizado de color verde.

Todos los jóvenes se paralizaron en ese momento al ver a Izuku cubierto por una sabana, la mera idea que por un momento cruzó sus cabezas les pareció horrible y decidieron desecharla con la esperanza de que solo estuviera siendo tratado.

 **-¡¿Él se encuentra bien?!-** , le preguntó Uraraka a la pequeña ancianita con mucha preocupación mientras que los demás también enfocaban su absoluta atención en Recovery Girl.

La pequeña anciana bajó la cabeza. **-Bueno… él-** , decía Recovery Girl con un tono apagado que les daba a entender lo peor al grupo de jóvenes que estaba allí.

Las chicas sintieron su mundo caerse a pedazos y se llevaron las manos a sus corazones que parecían haberse quebrado ante la suposición de que el peliverde se había ido. Las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos amenazando por salir en cascadas a causa de la tristeza que comenzaba a ahogar sus corazones.

Lida bajó la cabeza apretando los puños sintiendo la pérdida de su preciado amigo mientras que a su lado Mineta lloraba sin reprimirse.

 **-Yaaawww-** , un bostezo captó la atención de los jóvenes que fijaron su atención en la cama donde vieron a Izuku levantase estirando los brazos y quitándose la sabana de encima mostrándose algo somnoliento.

Sus amigos abrieron los ojos de par en par sorprendidos, sintiendo como la tristeza desaparecía y en su lugar solo quedaban perplejos al ver al peliverde levantarse de su aparente sueño.

En ese momento Izuku se fijó mejor en su entorno y clavó su atención en sus amigos y sonrió. **-Oh, hola chicos, buenos días-** , les decía él levantando una mano en forma de saludo.

 **-¿S-Solo estabas dormido?-** , preguntó Momo con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho y con una leve sonrisa temblorosa ante el alivio que sentía al ver a Izuku aparentemente bien, pero sobretodo vivo.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza con tranquilidad. **-Pues luego de comer sentí mucho sueño y vine aquí a descansar un poco-** , respondió él completamente ajeno al mal momento que les hizo pasar a ellos al pensar que estaba muerto, luego de eso recibió un duro puñetazo de Toga en el abdomen sacándole momentáneamente el aire.

 **-¡Eres un idiota, me preocupaste mucho!-** , reclamó Toga con ojos llorosos y con un rostro mostrando que estaba enojada con el peliverde, aunque se sentía infinitamente aliviada de verle bien luego de haber pensado que quizás lo había perdido.

Izuku se recuperó del golpe a los segundos con una mano en el estómago mientras que con la otra se rascaba la nuca y le sonreía a sus amigos algo apenado.

 **-Jeje, lo siento en serio, no esperaba descontrolarme tanto-** , contestó Izuku suponiendo que los había preocupado con su pelea, ignoraba completamente que lo dieron por muerto cuando solo estaba durmiendo. **-¿Todos se encuentran bien?-** , les preguntó algo preocupado esperando no haberlos lastimado por accidente a causa de las llamas de Inferno.

 **-No hubo ningún herido del público, aunque estamos más preocupados por ti-** , respondió Lida con una mirada severa y se acomodaba sus gafas mientras que Uraraka a su lado asentía con la cabeza y las mejillas infladas tratando de mostrarse enojada con el peliverde, pero sencillamente se sentía demasiado feliz de verle bien luego del mal momento que pasó.

 **-Qué alivio-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo aliviado y agachando la cabeza agradeciendo a su suerte de no haber lastimado a nadie, bueno… además de Todoroki y él mismo.

Recovery Girl reía para sí misma divertida con la escena, ya que fue su idea darles un pequeño susto a los intrusos de su enfermería, pero no esperó que fuera a salir tan bien.

Luego de eso todos los amigos de Izuku fijaron su atención en All Might con miradas curiosas al preguntarse quién era y qué hacia allí viendo todo en silencio.

 **-Oh, déjenme presentarlos, él es Toshinori Yagi, él es el hombre quien me preparó para el examen de admisión, ahora trabaja en la gerencia de Yuuei-** , les decía Izuku a sus amigos con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que el rubio se tensaba un poco ante la presentación, que si bien era verdadera en cierto sentido seguía siendo una verdad a medias.

 **-¡Un placer conocerle!-** , exclamó Lida haciendo una exagerada reverencia hacia All Might mientras que los demás bajaban las cabezas con educación, el rubio por su parte se mantuvo tranquilo y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-El placer es mío, veo que se preocupan mucho por el joven Midoriya-** , les dijo él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que pensaba en la buena estrategia de su alumno, pues al presentarle no levantaría sospechas cuando los vieran juntos.

 **-Es lo normal, ¡somos sus amigos!-** , respondió Uraraka con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras que el resto asentía de acuerdo, causando que Izuku se conmoviera agradecido con ellos.

 **-¿Qué sucedió con el siguiente enfrentamiento?-** , les preguntó Izuku con curiosidad captando su atención.

 **-Pues a causa de tu batalla contra Todoroki la arena quedó en un pésimo estado y Cementoss-Sensei está tratando de cubrir el cráter que causaste-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa al sentir como el ambiente ya se había normalizado luego del susto que recibió.

 **-Ese combate fue demasiado terrorífico Midoriya, ¿qué clase de héroe quisiera a alguien que puede crear un remolino de fuego tan destructivo?-** , preguntaba Mineta temblando de miedo mientras señalaba al peliverde, luego recibió un golpe en su cráneo cortesía de Toga.

 **-Cállate Mineta, ¿o es que quieres otro golpe?-** , pidió la rubia con una sonrisa inocente y con un poco de humo saliendo de su puño mientras que Mineta se sobaba el chichón en su cabeza.

 **-¡Pero es la verdad!-** , contestó el chico de cabello morado con una lagrimilla amenazando con salir por el dolor en su cabeza.

Allí Lida se arregló los lentes y dio un paso al frente para tomar la palabra. **-Eso no es cierto, cuando veníamos pude oír como muchos profesionales del publico comentaban el gran poder que presentaron Todoroki y Midoriya, además de que la mayoría se encontraban interesados en tenerte en sus agencias-** , decía el chico de lentes con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al peliverde.

 **-¡En conclusión lo hiciste genial, Deku-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka golpeando al aire con un puño y una amplia sonrisa mientras que Momo a su lado asentía con la cabeza con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Aunque la próxima trata de no preocuparnos tanto-** , agregó Toga cruzándose de brazos viendo con severidad a su mejor amigo, el cual sonrió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Muchas gracias chicos, les deseo suerte en sus batallas, Lida-kun, Toga, voy a estarles apoyando-** , decía Izuku con calma dirigiéndose hacia Toga y Lida principalmente, los cuales asintieron con miradas determinadas en sus rostros.

 **-Pues como ya pudieron comprobar, él está bien, por lo cual les pediré que se vayan para realizarle unos estudios finales-** , les decía Recovery Girl a los visitantes con leve molestia mientras los empujaba a todos hacia la puerta, recibiendo poca resistencia de ellos al haber confirmado el estado de su amigo.

Una vez ellos fueron sacados de la enfermería, Izuku se giró a ver a All Might con una sonrisa.

 **-Lo logré Sensei, lo hice-** , dijo él sintiéndose feliz por haber ganado su combate salvando a Todoroki en el proceso además de haberse dado a conocer ante los profesionales.

Su maestro regresó la sonrisa sintiéndose orgulloso. **-Felicitaciones mi chico, de verdad me sorprendiste, sin duda lo hiciste muy bien-** , le decía All Might al chico mientras se acercaba a él hasta estar al frente suyo.

 **-Aún no he terminado, voy a ganar el festival para mostrarles a todos que estoy aquí-** , declaró Izuku con determinación y una sonrisa llena de seguridad.

 **-Lo sé y confió en que lo harás, tienes mi apoyo mi chico-** , le animó el héroe rubio con suma alegría de ver tal ambición en su alumno.

Luego de eso el peliverde bajó la mirada viendo su regazo con una mirada más pensativa. **-Sabe, me he dado cuenta a lo largo del festival de que hay varios alumnos con emociones fuertes y convicciones firmes de no rendirse que merecerían también… quizás…-** , decía él algo inseguro de si tocar el tema, pero All Might ya tenía una idea de lo que quería decir.

 **-¿Que hubieran heredado el One For All?-** , dijo Toshinori con calma observando a su alumno que luego de unos segundos de silencio asintió con la cabeza. **-Puede que si tuvieran el One For All serian grandes héroes, pero no se trata de eso-** , el rubio con una sonrisa alegre, causando que Izuku levante la cabeza para mirarle intrigado. **-Yo no tuve Quirk al igual que tú-** , reveló apuntándose así mismo con un pulgar y causando ligera sorpresa en el chico.

 **-¿Usted era un Mukosei?-** , le preguntó el chico con un poco de asombro al enterarse de eso, significaba que su ídolo alguna vez fue como él.

All Might sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **-No era tan extraño como para tu generación, pero aun así era poco común… Nana-Sensei tenía un Quirk pero aun así confió en mí y me heredó el One For All para convertirme en un héroe-** , dijo All Might con sentimiento en sus palabras recordando a su difunta maestra con aprecio.

Luego de eso se acercó un poco más a Izuku para colocar una mano en su hombro. **-No te elegí como mi sucesor a causa de que tuvieras el All For One, te elegí por tu espíritu heroico que llegó a mi corazón, te elegí porque me vi a mi mismo de joven reflejado en ti-** , decía el símbolo de la paz mirando directamente a los ojos a Izuku.

 **-Sensei-** , decía Izuku algo sorprendido por las emotivas palabras de su maestro y modelo a seguir.

 **-Pero está claro que tú eres mucho mejor que yo, cada vez mejoras más y superas las expectativas que tengo una y otra vez, siempre estás creciendo y aprendiendo y solo me haces sentirme más orgulloso de ti-** , decía All Might mientras alejaba su mano de Izuku para luego extendérsela en un puño. - **No te elegí por tu poder, te elegí porque vi en ti a alguien que se convertirá en el mejor héroe del mundo, es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, creo en eso-** , agregó con una gran sonrisa mientras mantenía su puño extendido esperando a su discípulo.

Izuku se permitió liberar una pequeña lágrima de felicidad para luego sonreír ampliamente al momento de extender también su puño para chocarlo con su maestro.

 **-Gracias Sensei, juro que no lo decepcionaré-** , respondió Izuku con renovada determinación en lograr su sueño y enorgullecer al hombre que veía como un padre.

 **-Sé que no lo harás, mi chico-** , dijo Toshinori sonriéndole al peliverde para luego ambos separar sus puños y quedarse en un cómodo silencio con aire paternal.

 **-Por ahora voy a quedarme un rato más, Sensei-** , le dijo Izuku a All Might con calma recibiendo un asentimiento del héroe.

 **-De acuerdo, trata de descansar para estar preparado para tu siguiente enfrentamiento-** , le dijo el rubio al joven con tranquilidad para luego tanto él como Recovery Girl salir de la enfermería.

Luego de eso Izuku se voltea a ver al fondo de la enfermería donde Todoroki despertaba de su inconsciencia algo adolorido y estudiando su entorno. Su frente estaba un poco vendada, tenía múltiples banditas en las manos, el cuello y una en la mejilla derecha, por debajo del uniforme estaba vendado de su torso y brazos por las quemaduras.

 **-Oye Todoroki-kun-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención del peli mixto que se giró a verle con su expresión tranquila. **-¿Quieres caminar un rato?-** , preguntó sonriendo amablemente.

* * *

 _ ***En la Plataforma***_

Una vez el cráter había sido cubierto, Cementoss se encargó de crear una nueva plataforma siendo esta de forma circular ocupando la misma área que el cráter que había provocado Izuku, por lo cual era de un tamaño considerablemente superior en comparación con la primera.

En esos momentos se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla de Lida contra Ibara en la cual se decidiría quien iría a las semifinales.

Ibara juntó sus manos mientras enterraba su cabello en el suelo para proceder a mandarle varias hiedras en dirección a Lida que se mantenía de hincado de rodillas a considerable distancia de la chica de la clase B.

 **-¡Recipro… Burst!-** , exclamó Lida haciendo uso de su nuevo movimiento para luego salir despegado a una increíble velocidad para encontrarse detrás de Ibara en cuestión de segundos.

Luego colocó sus manos en los hombros de ella para comenzar a correr empujándola fácilmente fuera de los limites sin que ella pudiera dar crédito a lo que sucedía, pues en menos de 10 segundos ya se encontraba afuera mientras que el pelinegro hacia una reverencia educada.

 **-¡Shiozaki-san está fuera de los límites!, ¡Lida-kun avanza a la siguiente ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con una gran sonrisa anunciando la victoria de Lida.

* * *

 _ ***En los Pasillos***_

En estos momentos estaban Izuku y Todoroki caminando por los pasillos del estadio conversando tranquilamente de un tema en el cual ambos compartían gustos… la literatura.

 **-Entonces prefieres la parte del Purgatorio en la divina comedia-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo al peli mixto mientras ambos seguían caminando sin rumbo fijo mientras tenían unas sodas que se habían comprado en una maquina expendedora.

Todoroki asintió con la cabeza. **-Correcto, ¿y tú?-** , preguntó Todoroki con tranquilidad esperando la respuesta del peliverde.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos y se puso pensativo. **-Pues no puedo decidirme si el Infierno o el Paraíso, digamos que ambos tienen sus puntos fuertes, tanto la cruel visión del infierno como la maravillosa imagen del paraíso a medida que Dante se acerca a Dios-** , respondió él mirando hacia adelante no muy seguro de su favorito.

 **-Supongo que la parte del paraíso despertó mi interés en los coros angelicales que conforman el cielo-** , comentó Todoroki mirando el camino con calma.

 **-Oh cierto, desde los ángeles hasta los arcángeles-** , recalcó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa para luego beber un trago de su soda y después mirar de reojo a Todoroki. **-Cambiando de tema, ¿Cómo te sientes?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma

El albino bajó la cabeza pensando su respuesta durante casi un minuto. **-Agotado físicamente, pero… más libre-** , respondió Todoroki con una sutil sonrisa sintiendo como si se hubiera despojado de un gran peso de sus hombros, como si de alguna forma sus pensamientos se aclararan en cierta medida, aunque aún tenía cosas en las que pensar.

El peliverde asintió satisfecho con la respuesta. **-Me alegro, pronto deberías volver a descansar en la enfermería-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa amigable mientras que guardaba una mano en un bolsillo con despreocupación.

 **-Gracias por todo, Midoriya-** , agradeció Todoroki mirando al presidente de la clase, el cual se giró a verle.

 **-No hice nada de lo que tengas que agradecerme, solo recuerda que somos amigos, si necesitas algo solo pídelo-** , contestó Izuku moviendo su soda un poco hacia Todoroki, el cual entendió lo que quería hacer y acercó su soda para luego ambos chocar sus latas.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Todoroki con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su nuevo amigo, el cual asintió con una sonrisa igual.

 **-Shoto-** , la voz Endeavor captó la atención de ambos jóvenes que se giraron al frente para ver cómo estaba el héroe número dos plantado de brazos cruzados con un ceño fruncido en seriedad.

El ambiente se sintió tenso de un momento a otro debido a las miradas que compartían padre e hijo. Izuku reconoció que este era un asunto el cual debía tratar Todoroki, por lo cual optó por retirarse de allí.

 **-Los dejaré solos, hablamos luego Todoroki-kun-** , se despidió Izuku del peli mixto con tranquilidad y colocando una mano sobre su hombro para darle su apoyo, recibiendo un asentimiento de Todoroki para luego comenzar a caminar dejando a padre e hijo a solas.

 **-"Estas en mi camino", ¿No vas a decir eso?-** , preguntó Endeavor rompiendo el silencio con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su hijo, el cual no le daba nada de importancia a sus palabras. **-Necesitas controlar tu lado izquierdo, estás dejando que todo salga y eso es peligroso-** , continuaba Endeavor mientras que Todoroki seguía sin mostrar ninguna reacción. **-Pero abandonaste tu berrinche y finalmente te has vuelto la actualización perfecta de mí, a pesar de que terminaste perdiendo-** , agregó el pelirrojo abriendo sus brazos para luego extenderle una mano a Todoroki. **-Después de que te gradúes ven a trabajar para mí, te llevaré por el camino de los poderosos-** , dijo con una sonrisa esperando la respuesta de su hijo.

Todoroki por su parte se quedó plantado sin reacción alguna viéndole para luego de unos segundos de silencio, tomar un trago más de su soda para terminársela descaradamente frente a su padre.

 **-Nada de eso me importa-** , respondió Todoroki mirando su lata vacía.

 **-¿Eh?-** , dijo Endeavor confundido y curioso.

Todoroki se observó su mano izquierda recordando el cosquilleó que sintió al crear fuego. **-¿Cómo abandono algo que nunca fue mío?-** , preguntó retóricamente para luego levantar la mirada hacia Endeavor. **-El sueño de superar a All Might es solo tuyo, siempre me he preguntado por qué, creo que finalmente encontré la respuesta durante mi batalla contra Midoriya-** , decía él sabiendo que sus palabras dañarían el frágil ego de su padre.

Endeavor afiló su mirada y se mantuvo atento ante la conclusión a la cual había llegado su hijo, por alguna razón solo podía sentir que los ojos de Todoroki veían en lo profundo de su ser.

 **-Tú sabes que nunca podrás superarle-** , declaró Todoroki mientras que Endeavor abría los ojos ante la revelación de su hijo, la cual lo hizo palidecer por unos segundos. **-Sin importar cuanto te esfuerces, si derrotas cientos de villanos o si salvas a miles de personas, sabes en lo más profundo de ti que no puedes ser igual que All Might, no puedes ser su esperanza y su símbolo-** , decía él sintiéndose satisfecho al notar que cada palabra salida de su boca le causaba dolor al espíritu de Endeavor, el cual se quedó paralizado en su lugar sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

Todoroki no le dio más importancia y comenzó a seguir su camino hacia la enfermería pasando al lado de su padre sin dirigirle la mirada. **-Yo no deseo cumplir tu meta, déjame tranquilo, yo decidiré si necesitaré tu ayuda o no para mejorar en beneficio de mí sueño-** , le decía el chico a su padre mientras se alejaba con una mirada calmada. **-Por ahora solo eres otra sombra oscura en mi pasado que deseo olvidar-** , agregó cerrando los ojos y yéndose del lugar.

Endeavor quedó quieto en su sitio sintiéndose derrotado por las palabras de su hijo, no pudo siquiera contestar pues en lo profundo de si sabía que no podía negar esas palabras. Había sido derrotado completamente, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar.

* * *

 _ ***En las Gradas***_

Izuku llegó a las gradas de la clase A con las manos en sus bolsillos y con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Parece que llegué a tiempo-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo que todavía no había empezado el encuentro de Toga, pero sus palabras lograron captar la atención de sus compañeros que se alborotaron al verle.

 **-¡Midoriya!, ¡estuviste increíble en tu batalla!-** , exclamó Sero con emoción viendo al presidente de la clase que había hecho todo un espectáculo con su ataque final.

 **-Cierto viejo, de verdad nos tenías a todos impactados-** , apoyó Kaminari sentado en su asiento mientras le daba un pulgar en alto al peliverde que sin duda estaba en otra liga.

 **-Tenemos un presidente muy destructivo-** , comentó Jirou algo bromista mientras que varios a su alrededor coincidían con ella, causando que Izuku sonriera divertido.

 **-Supongo que no lo pude evitar, de cualquier manera es momento de que comience la batalla de Toga contra Tokoyami-kun, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad, después de todo no se perdería ningún encuentro de su amiga.

 **-Está por comenzar, Gero-** , respondió Tsuyu viendo al chico que asintió en respuesta y luego se fue en dirección a su asiento.

Izuku llegó y solo vio a Momo y a Uraraka mientras que en medio de ellas estaba su asiento como nuevo, a pesar de que antes a causa de la rabia de ver a Uraraka lastimada terminara dejándolo en un estado deplorable, quizás fue Momo quien lo había arreglado.

 **-Hola chicas, ¿Dónde está Lida-kun?-** , les preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa llegando junto a ellas para luego sentarse en su asiento.

 **-Se fue un momento a hacer una llamada, quizás a su familia que estaría viendo el festival-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa viendo a Izuku a su lado que asintió en respuesta para luego bajar su cabeza con una sonrisa algo triste.

 **-Ya veo, supongo que es algo de esperarse-** , dijo el chico con algo de melancolía en su tono al pensar en la cantidad de llamadas que recibiría de su preocupada madre si aún estuviera con viva.

 **-Deku-kun-** , dijo Uraraka viendo preocupada a su amigo que se notaba algo triste, ahora por lo menos tanto ella como Momo sabían que se debía al hecho de que Izuku no tenía familia la cual le apoyara en el festival.

De fondo se podía escuchar la voz de Present Mic dando la introducción a los combatientes y también comenzaba a dar la señal para empezar, por lo cual Izuku enfocó su atención en la plataforma junto con el resto de la clase A para ver el combate.

 _ **[¡Comiencen!]**_ , exclamó Mic con fuerza dando comienzo al combate y en consecuencia Dark Shadow salió rápidamente del torso de Tokoyami para ir a embestir a Toga que le esperaba con una sonrisa de las suyas.

Al estar a un metro, Dark Shadow le dirigió un zarpazo a la rubia que en un rápido movimiento inclinó su tren superior hacia atrás en 90° para que la garra de sombras pasara por encima de su rostro fallando.

 **-Woops, eso estuvo cerca-** , dijo Toga recomponiéndose con una sonrisa burlona para luego ponerse en guardia y comenzar a dar leves brinquitos de un lado a otro como boxeador profesional buscando su oportunidad para atacar.

 **-Dark Shadow, mantén la guardia-** , ordenó Tokoyami con seriedad y así obedeció el ser de sombras que se cubría con sus garras previniendo algún posible ataque.

 **-Eso no servirá de mucho-** , dijo la rubia con una amplia sonrisa para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a Dark Shadow que se preparaba para atacarle, pero rápidamente se ve aturdido por una patada en su rostro por parte de Toga que tomó impulso para dar un gran salto en el aire en dirección a Tokoyami.

 **-¡Atácala!-** , exclamó Tokoyami con fuerza mientras que Dark Shadow se elevaba en el aire en dirección a Toga para intersectarla en el aire con una serie de zarpazos a gran velocidad.

Toga sonrió inocentemente mientras comenzaba a caer. **-Gran error, Tokoyami-kun-** , dijo ella para acto seguido esquivar por poco un ataque a su cara y luego dar un giro sobre sí misma para evitar otros dos ataques dirigidos a su estómago por cortesía de Dark Shadow.

A medida que caía, Toga era atacada continuamente por Dark Shadow que trataba de proteger al chico, pero no duró mucho cuando Toga pisó con fuerza su cabeza para dejarlo aturdido y luego hacer su camino hacia el chico cabeza de ave que se encontraba indefenso y daba unos pasos atrás al verse en peligro.

Ella aterrizó dando un giro en el suelo para amortiguar la caída para velozmente levantarse y correr hacia Tokoyami que en vista del inminente peligro solo podía retroceder esperando que Dark Shadow bajara rápidamente a contener a Toga.

 **-¡Dark Shadow!-** , exclamó Tokoyami mientras que su Quirk se acercaba desde el aire preparado para embestir a la rubia que corría en línea recta sin desviar la mirada de su oponente que se estaba acercando a los límites.

El ser de sombras descendió sobre Toga con dos potentes zarpazos en el suelo que levantaron unas cortinas de humo que mantuvieron a todos en suspenso, pero segundos después una sombra salió del polvo para comenzar a correr por el lazo que unía a Tokoyami con Dark Shadow, era Toga que estaba ilesa del ataque.

 _ **[Toga está corriendo sobre el Quirk de Tokoyami, ¡¿Eso es siquiera posible?!, ¡al parecer sí!]**_ , exclamaba Mic sorprendido y emocionado viendo como la rubia corría con una sonrisa en su rostro dejando atrás a Dark Shadow.

Tokoyami solo cerró los ojos al ver que la rubia estaba cerca, al pasar unos segundos no recibió algún tipo de golpe o algo, por lo cual abrió los ojos para ver al frente a Toga que sonreía con inocencia para luego darle un pequeño empujón que lo sacó de los límites y lo hizo caer sobre su trasero.

 **-¡Tokoyami-kun ha salido de los límites!, ¡la ganadora Toga-chan avanza a la siguiente ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con emoción haciendo que el público estallara en emoción por la victoria de la rubia que había vencido solo con su agilidad y velocidad.

Tokoyami se sobaba el trasero algo adolorido mientras que Dark Shadow volvía a entrar a su cuerpo. Luego una sombra le cubrió y levantó la mirada para ver como Toga le sonreía y le extendía una mano para ofrecerle ayuda para levantarse.

 **-Dependes demasiado de Dark Shadow, deberías centrarte en mejorar tu habilidad individualmente de tu Quirk, yo soy el perfecto ejemplo de eso-** , le aconsejó Toga con claras buenas intenciones viendo a su compañero de clase que parecía sorprendido, luego de unos segundos el chico sonrió y correspondió sujetando su mano.

 **-Tienes razón, voy a intentarlo-** , respondió Tokoyami aceptando el consejo y la ayuda de su compañera para luego ponerse de pie.

 **-¡Así se habla!-** , exclamó la rubia con alegría y golpeando el aire con un puño mientras que el público aplaudía el buen espíritu deportivo que se demostraba.

Mientras tanto en las gradas los alumnos de la clase A estaban aplaudiéndole tanto a Toga como a Tokoyami por el encuentro que tuvieron, Izuku particularmente sonreía complacido viendo a Toga que festejaba los aplausos del público como una niña pequeña.

Estaba realmente feliz de ver como su querida amiga era reconocida por los profesionales que llenaban el estadio, sin duda ese era el lugar a donde ella pertenecía, guiada por su meta de ser una heroína y siendo reconocida tanto por su habilidad como por su personalidad animada y amable, ya estaba completamente en el olvido aquella Toga que buscaba venganza y en su lugar estaba la linda chica que se convertiría en una fantástica heroína.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de Espera del jugador 1***_

En estos momentos estaba Lida en la sala de espera con su teléfono en su oído esperando a que contestaran su llamada.

 **-¿Hola, Tensei?, soy yo, Lida-** , decía él queriendo hablar con su hermano mayor para luego prepararse para su pelea contra Izuku, pero primero quería compartir algunas palabras con el que era su ejemplo a seguir y reunir valor para afrontar su siguiente combate.

 _ **[Actualmente estoy en una misión y no puedo contestar el teléfono]**_ , dijo la contestadora causando que Lida se decepcionara un poco al ver que no estaba disponible, ante eso alejó el teléfono de su oído para quedarse viéndolo con cierta intensidad.

 **-Tensei… haz tu mejor esfuerzo-** , dijo Lida dándole todo su apoyo a su hermano mayor que admiraba por ser un grandioso héroe, solo esperaba que estuviera bien en su labor de luchar contra el mal.

* * *

 _ ***En otro sitio***_

Mientras tanto en otro lado muy lejos del estadio se encontraba el héroe Ingenium corriendo a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad llevando su armadura aerodinámica de color blanco y traje negro debajo.

 **-¡Escuadrón A, hacia el norte!, ¡escuadrón B comprueben el lado este!-** , les ordenó Ingenium a sus ayudantes por el intercomunicador en su oído, recibiendo luego las afirmaciones de ellos que seguirían sus órdenes.

El sonido de las patrullas policiales resonaban por la zona mientras que él corría buscando algo o alguien por el lugar. Por unos segundos pasó al lado de un callejón donde se percató de que había una silueta en la oscuridad, por lo cual frenó bruscamente para volver su vista al callejón.

 **-¿Qué es eso?-** , se preguntó con duda para luego acercarse al lugar y utilizar su Quirk para subir por las paredes haciendo uso de su gran velocidad y agilidad para saltar entre ellas hasta llegar a la cima del edificio. **(No hay duda al respecto, ¡es él!)** , exclamó en su mente Tensei mientras activaba los propulsores en sus piernas para amortiguar la caída en un callejón y ponerse en guardia inmediatamente ante la figura que tenía al frente suyo.

 **-¡Te encontré!, ¡El asesino de héroes!-** , exclamó Ingenium sin obtener una respuesta en concreto, solo había una gran cantidad de sed de sangre e instinto asesino ocupando el oscuro lugar mientras que unos penetrantes ojos rojos con un brillo asesino se enfocaban en él.

* * *

 _ ***En la Arena***_

Volviendo al estadio, se estaba llevando a cabo la batalla de Bakugou contra Kirishima en la cual el pelirrojo haciendo uso de su endurecimiento y experiencia en combate atacaba al rubio sin ponérsela fácil.

 **-¡Toma esto!-** , exclamó Kirishima con una sonrisa dirigiendo un puño al rostro del rubio cenizo que con seriedad lo esquivó moviendo su cara a un lado para aprovechar la apertura en la defensa de Kirishima.

 **BOOOOM**

Katsuki provocó una explosión en el costado del pelirrojo, pero este no se vio afectado y volvió a atacar con un puño a Bakugou que tomó distancia.

 **-Haha, ¡eso no funcionará conmigo, Bakugou!-** , dijo Kirishima con emoción y en guardia mientras que la zona en la que recibió la explosión había destruido su uniforme revelando su piel endurecida.

Bakugou no dijo nada y luego siguió esquivando los rápidos y potentes golpes que Kirishima le dirigía para no darle ningún descanso.

 **-¡Kirishima a la barbilla, dale en la barbilla!-** , exclamaba Tetsutetsu parado en su asiento gritándole a Kirishima. **-¡A la maldita barbilla!-** , exclamó con más fuerza demostrando el dicho que el enemigo de ayer es el amigo de hoy, en este caso ambos serían hermanos de hombría.

 _ **[¡Bakugou parece tener dificultades para luchar contra los feroces ataques de Kirishima!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic desde la cabina de comentaristas con emoción al ver la intensidad de Kirishima en la batalla.

Izuku observaba todo con las manos en los bolsillos y una mirada apacible mientras que a sus lados estaban Uraraka y Momo, Toga se había ido a comprarse una bebida luego de su combate que le cansó un poco.

 **-Entonces Kacchan está a la defensiva, es debido a la simplicidad del endurecimiento de Kirishima que le permite atacar y defenderse al mismo tiempo-** , decía Izuku para sí mismo con tranquilidad al ver la utilidad del endurecimiento del pelirrojo contra las explosiones del rubio cenizo.

 **-Lo piensas mucho, Deku-kun-** , comentó Uraraka con una sonrisa viendo a Izuku.

 **-Pero tiene razón, la naturaleza de sus Quirks puede decidir el encuentro-** , dijo Momo con tranquilidad viendo la batalla estando igual de atenta que el peliverde, simplemente había que tener un profundo análisis de la situación para ver cuál podría ser el resultado.

 **-Midoriya-** , la voz de Lida captó la atención de los tres que se giraron a verle llegar. **-Veo que lograste descansar lo suficiente-** , dijo con una pequeña sonrisa llegando a su asiento.

 **-Sí, felicitaciones por pasar de ronda, Lida-kun-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo con una leve sonrisa sabiendo que sería su siguiente oponente.

Lida asintió con la cabeza. **-Pasé a las semifinales, utilizaré tu batalla contra Todoroki y aprenderé de ella-** , respondió con decisión y una determinación palpable en su mirada.

 **-Tu hermano mayor Ingenium está viendo tu progreso, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con calma.

 **-Lo llamé hace un rato, pero estaba trabajando-** , respondió Lida con tranquilidad pero con rastros de emoción en su tono.

 **-Ya veo-** , dijo Izuku notando lo animado que parecía su amigo de lentes cuando hablaba de su hermano mayor, se nota que lo admira mucho.

Lida elevó su vista al cielo con una sutil sonrisa en su rostro. **-Me pareció lo mejor, no importa lo lejos que he llegado, debo decirle que soy el número uno-** , declaró con seguridad conmoviendo a sus amigos.

 **-¡Ese es el espíritu, Lida-kun!-** , exclamó Uraraka con alegría mientras que Momo asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo, era difícil no emocionarse por la determinación que mostraba el chico de lentes.

 _ **[¡Bakugou contraataca de nuevo!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic captando la atención del grupo de amigos que se giraron a ver como Bakugou le había dado una explosión a Kirishima que esta vez sí se vio afectado. _**[¡¿Qué?!, ¿¡Está funcionando!?]**_ , preguntó el rubio incrédulo y sorprendido al ver la mueca de dolor en la cara del pelirrojo.

Kirishima se recompuso adolorido y viendo a Bakugou que tenía humo saliendo de sus manos y le miraba con seriedad.

 **-Has estado esforzándote por mantener todo tu cuerpo tan duro como una roca, en ese caso si atacas tan rápido tarde o temprano comienza a debilitarse-** , dijo Bakugou en lo que una pequeña sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara al momento de apuntar sus dos manos hacia Kirishima.

 **-¡Mierda!-** , fue lo único que pudo decir Kirishima antes de verse bombardeado.

 **¡BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Bakugou atacaba sin piedad y sin detenerse abrumando completamente a Kirishima que recibía todas las explosiones en su cuerpo mientras partes de su uniforme se iban destruyendo poco a poco. Kirishima apenas y podía mantener su endurecimiento y observó como de entre el humo de la última explosión aparecía Bakugou cargando su brazo derecho.

 **-Mejor suerte a la siguiente-** , dijo Katsuki con una mirada salvaje para luego dirigir su ataque a Kirishima.

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

La fuerte explosión lo mandó al aire con los ojos en blanco y con varias quemaduras en su piel que había vuelto a la normalidad.

 **-Entiendo porque no querías un combate agotador conmigo-** , decía Bakugou con una sonrisa recomponiéndose al dar por terminado el combate al ver que Kirishima caería al suelo.

Pero para su sorpresa y la del resto del público, Kirishima recobró la compostura en el aire y se acomodó para caer de rodillas en el suelo gimiendo un poco por el dolor.

 _ **[¡Un momento!, ¡Kirishima se niega a caer!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic muy emocionado por la persistencia del varonil chico de la clase A.

Kirishima jadeaba con una sonrisa en su cara y tenía sus brazos lastimados y desnudos guindando de su torso sin poder moverlos a causa del dolor. Su mirada se posó en Bakugou que le miraba con seriedad, ante eso el pelirrojo hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano para tratar de ponerse de pie.

 **-Je, eres tan fuerte como pensé, Bakugou-** , decía Kirishima haciendo una mueca de dolor al ponerse de pie pero aun manteniendo su sonrisa. **-P-Pero no me rendiré, por lo cual tendrás que dejarme inconsciente si quieres ganarme-** , agregó el masculino chico con determinación y convicción mientras que aguantaba el dolor y cerraba sus puños para ponerse en guardia torpemente.

Bakugou estaba en silencio viendo a Kirishima para luego mostrar una sonrisa en su cara, una la cual no llevaba hostilidad detrás, solo una repleta de emoción al ver el espíritu del pelirrojo.

 **-Idiota, en serio eres persistente-** , dijo Bakugou mientras preparaba sus dos manos de las cuales comenzó a crear leves explosiones.

Llegó frente a Kirishima con una explosión en su abdomen.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

Esto mandó varios pasos hacia atrás a Kirishima que había logrado endurecer la zona para disminuir el daño, luego Bakugou se acercó para rematar pero no esperó recibir un potente cabezazo en su frente que lo hizo perder la compostura, lo cual fue aprovechado por el pelirrojo que logró finalmente darle un golpe en la cara a Bakugou, uno que logró mandar al rubio varios pasos hacia atrás.

Katsuki se tocó la nariz y al sentir dolor y luego enfocó su atención en Kirishima que apenas y se mantenía en pie, pero aun así tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Je, no me equivoqué contigo-** , dijo Bakugou para luego recoger ambas manos hacia atrás mientras que sus manos comenzaban a soltar chispas de explosiones que poco a poco aumentaban su número e intensidad. **–¡Toma esto, Kirishima!-** , exclamó Bakugou para luego extender sus dos brazos hacia adelante creando una explosión más potente que las anteriores.

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

La fuerte explosión se tragó a Kirishima para desembocar en un brutal estruendo que levantó una gran cortina de humo y causó una fuerte brisa que onduló el cabello del rubio cenizo y de Midnight que estaba atenta esperando ver el resultado.

El aire comenzó a hacer su trabajo y la cortina de humo se comenzaba a deshacer revelando para asombro de todos a Kirishima, el cual se encontraba con los ojos en blanco y con su torso completamente descubierto con heridas causadas por la potente explosión, pero lo sorprendente no era eso… estaba de pie y con una sonrisa en su cara, se había quedado inconsciente de pie.

Katsuki sonrió con un renovado respeto al pelirrojo que había logrado impresionarle con su espíritu y determinación.

 **-¡Kirishima ya no puede continuar!, ¡Bakugou avanza a la siguiente ronda!-** , exclamó Midnight con muchísima emoción y con un leve sonrojo en su cara ante el espíritu de la juventud rebosante del pelirrojo.

Luego de eso el estadio reventó en júbilo y aplausos dirigidos a ambos chicos, sin duda había sido una gran pelea con un final más que sorprendente.

 **-¡Que varonil, Kirishima!-** , decía Tetsutetsu llorando masculinamente con un brazo cubriendo sus ojos mientras miraba al suelo por la masculinidad de su hermano de otra madre.

 _ **[¡Muy bien, ahora ya tenemos los combates para la semifinal!]**_ , exclamó Mic mientras que en las pantallas del estadio aparecían las imágenes de Izuku, Lida, Bakugou y Toga, quienes serían las que competirían en la siguiente ronda.

 **-Será mejor que nos vayamos, Lida-kun-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento del chico de lentes para luego ambos levantarse de sus asientos.

 **-Suerte a los dos, los estaremos apoyando-** , les dijo Momo a sus dos amigos, en realidad le costaba decidir a cual animar aunque dentro de sí tenía más inclinación a apoyar a Izuku.

 **-¡Esfuércense y háganlo increíble!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa dándole ánimos a sus dos amigos que asintieron agradecidos para luego irse.

* * *

 _ ***En la Plataforma***_

Ambos chicos ya estaban caminando dentro de la arena en dirección a la nueva plataforma mientas que ambos eran vitoreados y animados por los espectadores en las gradas.

 _ **[¡Del curso de héroes tenemos a Tenya Lida con su increíble velocidad!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic haciendo que en la pantalla apareciera la imagen del pelinegro que estaba mirando con seriedad en su rostro a su oponente y amigo. _**[¡Por el otro lado tenemos al imparable Izuku Midoriya del mismo curso de héroes!]**_ , agregó Mic mostrando ahora la imagen del peliverde que estaba con las manos en su bolsillo con una expresión calmada. _**[¡Empiecen!]**_ , exclamó el rubio dando comienzo al combate entre ambos amigos.

 **¡ZOOOOM!**

Lida ya se encontraba detrás de Izuku para dirigirle una patada giratoria a su costado, golpe que fue bloqueado por Izuku que se defendió con su brazo mientras que se cubría con el One For All Full Cowl al 5%.

Lida tomó distancia para correr rápidamente en dirección a la espalda de Izuku para dirigirle una patada voladora, pero para su mala suerte Izuku se desplazó rápidamente esquivando el ataque dejando una estela de rayos esmeraldas a su paso.

 **¡ZOOOM!**

Luego el pelinegro fue en persecución de Izuku que saltaba de un lugar a otro evadiéndole rápidamente con agiles movimientos. En una oportunidad Izuku disparó una corriente de aire de Pulse de su dedo índice para tratar de sacar a Lida de la plataforma, pero el velocista los esquivaba velozmente.

Luego de un minuto Izuku aterrizó en el suelo de cuclillas plantando sus manos en el suelo para extender corrientes de hielo de Frost en persecución de Lida que corría evitándolas.

 **¡FLIUUSSH!**

 **(Cubre el suelo con hielo, está buscando inmovilizarme)** , pensó Lida apretando los dientes notando que le quedaba cada vez menos espacio disponible al estar la mayoría de la plataforma cubierta de una capa de hielo.

 **-Estate atento, Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad captando la atención del pelinegro que se fijó en que Izuku acababa de disparar una corriente de aire concentrada en su dirección.

Lida estudió sus opciones en fracciones de segundo y luego decidió agacharse un poco para luego dar un gran salto pasando por encima de la oleada de viento para dirigirse hacia Izuku.

 **-Un gran salto-** , dijo Uraraka asombrada en las gradas por el gran salto de su amigo que se había propulsado con sus piernas.

Lida preparó su cuerpo en el aire al estar cerca del peliverde. **-¡Recipro… Burst!-** , exclamó al momento que sus motores izquierdos despidieran fuego azul dándole más velocidad y que su pierna se acercara con potencia a Izuku que se cubrió con sus brazos cubiertos por Metallica reforzada además del One For Full Cowl, pero aun así fue mandado unos metros hacia atrás en lo que Lida aterrizaba en el suelo.

Lida apretó los dientes enojado al ver que Izuku se recomponía sin ningún daño en sus brazos y con una expresión tranquila. Él sabía que el peliverde era fuerte y le parecía increíble que fuera tan hábil en combate, pero no estaba enojado por no haberle hecho daño, estaba enojado porque sabía que si Izuku hubiera querido le habría congelado la pierna en ese mismo momento… se estaba conteniendo.

Lida no perdió el tiempo y comenzó a correr directamente hacia Izuku. **-¡Por favor no te contengas conmigo Midoriya!, ¡quiero que muestres todo tu potencial o me sentiré ofendido!-** , exclamó Lida causando que Izuku abriera los ojos sorprendido.

 **(Es cierto, Lida-kun lo está dando todo por ganar, él está luchando por su meta)** , pensaba Izuku mientras observaba el rostro determinado en la cara de su amigo que se acercaba a gran velocidad. **(Yo debo corresponder con la misma intensidad, yo también tengo un objetivo que cumplir)** , pensó mientras apretaba los puños y bajaba la mirada causando que sus ojos se cubrieran por la sombra de su cabello.

Izuku desactivó el One For All y Metallica para sorpresa de todos. **-Tú lo pediste Lida-kun… lo siento-** , dijo para luego extender una mano hacia Lida y cubrirle con un aura morada y detenerle en su lugar de forma brusca a causa de Telekinesis

 **(¡Maldición!, solo tengo 6 segundos antes de que mis motores se detengan, ¡tengo que escapar y ganar en ese tiempo!)** , pensaba Lida suspendido en el aire tratando de librarse del Quirk psíquico, pero de la nada unas raíces de Gea brotaron del suelo para aprisionar sus muñecas y tobillos y hacerlo caer de rodillas sin poder moverse.

 **-Lo mejor que puedo hacer ahora, es mantenerte quieto-** , decía Izuku mientras que de su mano extendida lanzaba un aro de Immobilize que al entrar en contacto con el cuerpo de Lida lo dejó paralizado sin posibilidad de mover alguna parte de sus extremidades.

Luego de eso las raíces comenzaron a ser conductoras de Frost para cubrirse de hielo y también comenzar a congelar el cuerpo de Lida desde sus pies hasta su cuello despojándole completamente de alguna posibilidad de liberarse… estaba atrapado.

 **-¡Lida-kun está inmovilizado!, ¡Midoriya avanza directamente a las finales!-** , exclamó Midnight señalando al peliverde mientras que el público estallaba en aplausos animando y aplaudiendo a Izuku y también un poco a Lida que lo había hecho muy bien.

 _ **[¡Midoriya va a la final en un arrebato de su habilidad!]**_ , comentó Mic con fuerza ante la utilización de 4 Quirks para detener completamente al velocista de lentes.

 **-Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku mirando con pena a su amigo que apretaba los dientes y tenía los ojos cerrados.

 **-T-Tensei-** , decía Lida pensando en su hermano, estaba frustrado por haber perdido y no poder enorgullecerlo con el puesto de primer lugar.

Luego el chico sintió como su cuerpo era liberado del hielo, las raíces congeladas en sus muñecas y tobillos se quebraban y se percató de que ahora estaba apoyado de Izuku, manteniendo un brazo alrededor de su cuello mientras que él le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Lo siento, Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku sintiéndose algo mal, pues sabia los motivos de su amigo, pero aun así debía ganar y respetar los deseos de Lida al responderle sin contenerse.

 **-No te disculpes Midoriya, sabíamos que solo uno podía ganar, aunque me alegra haber pedido por ti y no por Bakugou-** , respondió Lida con sinceridad y una leve sonrisa mientras que era llevado por Izuku hacia los robots que ya tenían preparada la camilla para llevárselo a la enfermería.

 **-¿Sin rencores, amigo?-** , preguntó el peliverde viendo a Lida que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Nunca te tendría rencor, Midoriya-** , respondió Lida con una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo que Izuku se aliviara al ver que su amistad no había sido afectada. **–Por cierto, ¿Cuánto tiempo no voy a poder moverme?-** , preguntó mirando curioso al peliverde.

 **-Mmm, como nada más paralicé tus habilidades motoras entonces dentro de 10 minutos o menos ya podrías moverte-** , respondió Izuku con una sutil sonrisa viendo a su amigo que asintió con calma para luego enfrascarse en su pensamientos.

Solo deseaba que su hermano haya visto su pelea.

* * *

 _ ***En un Callejón***_

En el mismo callejón de antes había sucedido algo muy grave, pues había algunas manchas de sangre en las paredes y una gran cantidad estaba distribuida por el suelo con varios trozos de metal blanco que pertenecieron a la armadura del traje del héroe turbo.

 **-Fama… dinero... ellos se autoproclaman así mismos como héroes-** , hablaba un hombre con voz sombría.

El origen de toda esa sangre era el Ingenium que estaba tirado en el suelo con su armadura rota en varias zonas y sobre un charco de su propia sangre, la cual salía de distintos cortes que tenía en su cuerpo, lo más preocupante es no verle moviéndose en lo absoluto.

A cierta distancia de su cuerpo se encontraba su teléfono en el cual era visible el mensaje de una llamada perdida de su hermano menor Tenya, dicho teléfono también estaba manchado de su sangre.

 **-Pero bastardos como ustedes no son héroes-** , continuó la lúgubre voz entre perturbadoras respiraciones para luego pisar con fuerza el teléfono del héroe haciéndolo trizas. **-Solo él… al único que dejaré que me mate…-** , decía la silueta entre la oscuridad frente a Ingenium aprovechando la poca iluminación mientras que un resquicio de luz se reflejaba en la hoja de su desgastada cuchilla de la cual goteaba sangre que se presumía era de Tensei. **-Es All Might-** , declaró el hombre mientras que sus ojos rojos miraban con odio al héroe derrotado.

* * *

 _ ***En el Estadio***_

En el lugar la gente aclamaba y vitoreaba a los dos competidores que protagonizaban el siguiente combate que sería el último de las semifinales, lo cual causaba que el público gritara enloquecido por la emoción que se comenzaba a palpar.

 _ **[¡Segundo encuentro de las semifinales!, ¡Bakugou vs Toga!]**_ , exclamó Presen Mic con emoción que se le contagió aún más a los espectadores. _ **[¡Estos rubios tienen a muchos fans respaldándolos!]**_ , comentó Mic en broma ante la cantidad de gente que apoyaban a los dos participantes que estaban en la plataforma viéndose el uno al otro.

 **-Parece que por fin voy a ver qué tan buena eres, chica bollos-** , dijo Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje y desafiante poniéndose en posición mientras comenzaba a crear pequeñas explosiones en la palma de sus manos.

Toga por su parte sonrió divertida mientras tenía las manos en la espalda de forma infantil. **-Se te nota emocionado, da un poco de miedo verte sonreír, rubio dinamita-** , le dijo ella a Katsuki que sonrió aún más preparándose para ir con todo contra la rubia.

 _ **[¡Comiencen!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic dando inició al encuentro y dándole vía libre a Bakugou que rápidamente se comenzó a propulsar hacia Toga utilizando sus explosiones.

 **-Me rindo-** , dijo Toga con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza causando que Bakugou cayera sobre su cara ante la sorpresa y que todo el estadio se quedara en silencio durante varios segundos.

 _ **[¿¡EH!?]**_ , preguntó Present Mic exaltado e impactado seguido del público incrédulo ante ese repentino corte de rollo tan monumental.

Toga se giró a ver en dirección a la cabina de comentaristas con una sonrisa inocente. **-No es como si fuera tonta, por muy rápida y hábil que sea yo, no puedo utilizar mi Quirk de forma ofensiva para ganar el combate contra sus explosiones, la decisión más sabia es rendirse en este punto que llegué hasta aquí-** , explicó ella divertida con la sorpresa de todo el mundo ante su repentina rendición.

Bakugou se levantó del suelo con una mirada claramente enojada. **-¡Pero qué mierda!, ¡no digas idioteces y ven a pelear!-** , reclamó el rubio cenizo con el ceño fruncido mirando a Toga, no quería ganar de esa manera tan decepcionante, además quería ver de lo que era capaz ella, ¡quería su batalla, maldita sea!.

Toga se giró a verle con sencillez. **-Ya relájate Bomberman, si tanto quieres pelear conmigo entonces en un entrenamiento podemos pelear sin nuestros Quirks y verás mi habilidad, pero si contamos tus explosiones es lógico que llevo las de perder-** , le dijo ella teniendo un punto muy importante al cual Katsuki no podía contestarle, por lo cual él chasqueó con la lengua.

 **-Tch, maldita cobarde-** , dijo Bakugou de mala gana con el ceño fruncido y colocándose las manos en los bolsillos para comenzar a retirarse de la plataforma.

 **-Uh, ¡Toga se rinde y por lo tanto Bakugou gana y avanza a la final!-** , exclamó Midnight con fuerza luego de salir de su sorpresa ante lo que acababa de ocurrir, luego de eso solo se escucharon unos pocos aplausos del público, no es como si pudieran animar en algún sentido lo que acababa de ocurrir.

 _ **[Bueno, debo decirlo, todo eso fue anticlimático]**_ , comentó Aizawa con calma, pues hasta él quedó con las ganas de ver un combate entre ambos alumnos, ya se las arreglaría para ponerlos a luchar en algún entrenamiento.

Toga por su parte saludó con una mano en alto a sus compañeros de la clase A con una gran sonrisa para luego irse del lugar dando leves brinquitos infantiles.

 _ **[¡De cualquier manera en la final se enfrentará Bakugou contra Midoriya, la batalla más esperada!]**_ , exclamó Presen Mic con renovada emoción al por fin tener a los dos competidores de la gran final del festival, cosa que provocó que todo el estadio comenzara a emocionarse a la espera de la contienda.

 **-Jeje, supongo que debimos esperar eso de Toga-chan-** , comentó Uraraka divertida por la repentina sorpresa que les dio su amiga rubia.

Momo le miró con una leve sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza. **-Tienes razón, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo en su lugar, un héroe debe saber cuáles batallas puede pelear-** , dijo la pelinegra dando su punto de vista.

 **-Pero viejo, sin duda me hubiera gustado ver un combate entre ellos dos, hubiera sido épico-** , opinó Kaminari algo decepcionado por no haber visto la pelea entre Bakugou y Toga.

 **-Yo solo quería ver el uniforme de Toga desgastado, ¿¡eso es mucho pedir!?-** , preguntó Mineta mirando al cielo en suplica y lágrimas de tristeza para momentos después recibir los jacks Jirou clavándose en sus ojos. **-¡Gahhhhh!-** , gritó de dolor con las manos en sus ojos.

 **-Rayos, al final esto se volvió el paraíso de la clase A-** , comentó Tetsutetsu algo frustrado cruzándose de brazos viendo la pantalla donde se mostraban las imágenes de Izuku y Katsuki.

 **-No importa quien gane o pierda, ¡los estudiantes de 1er año son increíbles!-** , exclamó un profesional del público con emoción.

 **-Ni que lo digas, esa chica llegó hasta las semifinales sin usar su Quirk, eso es algo nunca visto que yo sepa-** , dijo una heroína con una sonrisa elogiando a Toga.

 **-Pero ahora viene la batalla más interesante entre ese chico Midoriya y Bakugou-** , dijo otro héroe con tranquilidad esperando con ansias presenciar el enfrentamiento,

* * *

 _ ***En la sala de Espera***_

Mientras tanto en la sala de estar se encontraban Izuku y Lida. El peliverde se estaba sentado en una mesa esperando su batalla mientras que Lida fue allí luego de recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo, ambos se quedaron viendo la batalla en uno de los televisores de la sala.

 **-Debí esperarme eso de Toga, resaltando de formas curiosas como siempre-** , comentó Izuku sonriendo divertido por la rendición de su querida amiga, sin duda ella era una caja de sorpresas.

 **-En mi opinión fue un desperdicio que se rindiera sin luchar, pero tiene sentido que lo hiciera al notarse en desventaja-** , dijo Lida con severidad arreglando sus lentes y comprendiendo las razones de su amiga.

 **-Por otro lado parece que me va a tocar enfrentarme a Kacchan en la final-** , dijo Izuku mirando al techo con despreocupación mientras se rascaba la cabeza un poco.

 **-Voy a estar muy atento a tu pelea contra Bakugou, de esa forma me prepararé para nuestra revancha-** , le dijo Lida a su amigo peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante, a la cual Izuku respondió de la misma forma.

 **-Lo esperaré con ansias, Lida-kun-** , contestó Izuku esperando con ansias su revancha contra su amigo que sin duda se volvería más fuerte para ese momento.

Luego de eso todo el cuerpo del chico de lentes comenzó a temblar agresivamente, causando que Izuku levantara una ceja intrigado esperando descubrir si su amigo en realidad era un robot que se iba a autodestruir, aunque claramente su lado razonable le decía que estaba exagerando.

 **-Es mi teléfono-** , dijo Lida con calma sacando su teléfono dejando de temblar para luego ver de quién era la llamada. **(¿Madre?)** , pensó Lida con duda ya que esperaba que su hermano fuera el que le llamara por su batalla. **-Disculpa Midoriya, debo contestar-** , le dijo a Izuku con calma mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

 **-No te preocupes, deséame suerte-** , contestó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa despidiéndose con un ademán de su amigo que contestó con un pulgar en alto dándole ánimos para luego salir de la sala al pasillo donde tendría más privacidad.

 **-¿Hola?, lamentablemente perdí, mama, yo fui débil y Midoriya fue más hábil que yo esta vez, pero aprenderé de esta derrota para mejorar-** , dijo Lida con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara sintiéndose inspirado a ser mejor para enorgullecer a sus padres y a su hermano, pero del otro lado de la línea se escuchaban algunos sollozos mezclados con llanto.

 _ **[N-No,*Snif* no se trata de eso]**_ , le decía su madre a él con voz quebrada y aparentemente era la que sollozaba, cosa que causó que Lida tuviera un mal presentimiento al oírle tan alterada. _**[Lo lamento, p-por favor escucha con calma Tenya, veras… t-tu hermano… Tensei… ¡fue herido de gravedad por un villano!]**_ , dijo su madre causando que los ojos de él se ampliaran y su boca se abriera en shock.

Quedó paralizado completamente y su teléfono cayó de sus manos al suelo mientras que sentía como una parte esencial dentro de él se quebraba ante esa noticia, su hermano… estaba en problemas.

* * *

 _ ***En un Tejado***_

Sobra la toma de agua de un tejado cerca de la zona donde Tensei fue atacado, se encontraba un hombre de largo cabello negro de cuclillas teniendo una amplia y escalofriante sonrisa en su cara viendo las calles para luego sacar su larga lengua y lamer la sangre que estaba en la hoja de su cuchilla.

Él lleva una camisa gris sin mangas, pantalón negro, botas negras con grises recubiertas con metal y púas en la punta del pie. Tiene un vendaje blanco en la zona superior de su rostro aparentando una máscara, tiene una larga bufanda desgastada de color rojo oscuro alrededor de su cuello, también tiene rodilleras, un cinturón alrededor de su cintura, vendajes en sus brazos con mangas negras solo en la zona de los antebrazos, y por ultimo llevaba una funda de katana en su espalda mientras tenía el arma en si desenfundada.

 **-Ustedes aún no se han dado cuenta-** , decía el villano mirando a las autoridades que estaban ubicadas en el callejón donde anteriormente estuvo con el héroe Ingenium. **-Esta sociedad deformada cubierta de hipocresía y vanidad, para todos los que se hacen llamar héroes… les haré llegar el mensaje-** , declaraba con tétrica determinación mientras que el viento ondulaba su cabello y bufanda.

Luego al sentir una presencia detrás, lanzó un rápido corte de su katana pero no logró sentir cortar algo, por lo cual se giró a ver como la hoja de su arma estaba dentro de un vórtice negro con ojos amarillos, ese es Kurogiri.

 **-Por favor mantenga la calma, ambos pensamos lo mismo-** , le decía Kurogiri al villano que le miraba confundido. **-Te he estado observando, asesino de héroes Stain, escuche que resaltabas y quería hablar contigo, ¿puedo tener un momento de tu tiempo?-** , preguntó Kurogiri con calma esperando una respuesta positiva.

El asesino de héroes solo entrecerró sus ojos con seriedad.

* * *

 _ ***En el Estadio***_

De regreso al estadio, el público esperaba con ansias el combate final entre el peliverde y el rubio cenizo, pero mientras tanto conversaban un poco en lo que el momento llegaba. Entre esas personas nos ubicamos en las gradas de la clase A donde varios hablaban entre si mientras que Toga llegaba a donde sus amigas.

 **-Hola Toga-chan-** , saludó Uraraka con una sonrisa al ver a su amiga llegar para luego sentarse en su asiento.

 **-Hola chicas, ¿les gustó mi sorpresa?-** , les preguntó Toga con una sonrisa juguetona y divertida.

 **-Creo que al único que no le gustó fue a Bakugou-** , contestó Kaminari metiéndose en la conversación con una sonrisa divertida.

 **-Jeje, así es él, no le gusta obtener ese tipo de victorias-** , dijo Kirishima rascándose la cabeza divertido por el temperamento de su amigo, él por su parte había llegado hace nada de la enfermería luego de que vendaran todo su tren superior a excepción de las manos, en esos momentos llevaba las vendas hasta el cuello y tenía una en la frente.

 **-De verdad te dejó muy herido, Kirishima-kun-** , comentó Uraraka algo asombrada viendo lo lastimado que había quedado el pelirrojo.

 **-Pues no podía esperar menos de él, es muy varonil de su parte el no contenerse en una batalla de hombres-** , respondió Kirishima con un puño apretado de la emoción y esperando una revancha contra su amigo.

 **-Eso es algo en lo cual estoy de acuerdo, deben corresponder a la determinación del otro de la misma forma dándolo todo-** , dijo el rostro de Mirio que se podía ver en la superficie de un muro al cual todos vieron por un momento.

Momo asintió de acuerdo con el rostro de Mirio. **-Es como dice Mirio-Senpai, la verdad es…-** , pero se detuvo cuando entendió lo que acababa de suceder, por lo cual todos volvieron su vista al lugar donde estaba la cara de Mirio y… si, efectivamente estaba allí.

 **-¡¿Qué?!-** , exclamaron todos sorprendidos e incrédulos causando que Mirio riera divertido para que luego se observara su rostro hundiéndose en la pared dejándolos a todos sin palabras.

En eso todos observaron como del pasillo llegaban Tamaki y Nejire.

 **-Parece que Mirio nuevamente hizo de las suyas-** , dijo Tamaki con tranquilidad mientras se abrazaba así mismo con algo de inseguridad, seguramente su mejor amigo estaría colocándose su uniforme para no mostrarse desnudo ante sus Kouhais.

 **-¡Senpais!, ¿¡Que hacen ustedes aquí!?-** , preguntó Toru sorprendida al ver a los tres grandes, bueno… Mirio se fue y nada más estaban Nejire y Tamaki, pero el punto es que estaban los tres.

Nejire dio unos pequeños pasos al frente con las manos detrás de su espalda. **-Pues nuestro festival terminó hace un rato con Mirio como ganador y vinimos corriendo rápidamente para animar a Izuku-kun en su pelea-** , respondió Nejire alegremente.

 **-¿No es un problema para ustedes el venir hasta acá?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu con curiosidad y un dedo en su mentón.

 **-Midoriya es un buen amigo… quisimos venir a animarle… por lo menos un poco-** , respondió Tamaki con timidez y cierta vergüenza al ser el centro de atención.

En eso se escuchan unos rápidos pasos del pasillo y de allí aparece Mirio con una gran sonrisa para abrazar a Tamaki con un brazo.

 **-¡Es como dice Tamaki, debemos de apoyar a nuestro amigo con todos nuestros ánimos!, ¡sin duda esta batalla será emocionante!-** , exclamó Mirio emocionado y golpeando el aire con un puño.

En eso Nejire se acerca a Toga, Uraraka y Momo con una gran sonrisa amigable y alegre típica de ella.

 **-¿Les importa sin me siento aquí?-** , les preguntó Nejire a ellas mientras señalaba el asiento de Izuku.

 **-No para nada, siéntase libre Nejire-Senpai-** , respondió Momo con tranquilidad sin verle importancia, después de todo Izuku estaría combatiendo.

Luego Nejire se sentó junto con las tres chicas mientras que Tamaki y Mirio se sentaban en los asientos de la fila de atrás.

 **-¡Izuku-kun seguramente va a ganar!, ¿no lo creen?-** , les dijo Nejire a las chicas a su alrededor con emoción infantil, después de todo tenia fe ciega en el peliverde.

 **-¡Claro que sí!, él es muy pero que muy fuerte-** , respondió Toga con una emoción similar viendo a la peliazul, después de todo ella había pasado muchísimo tiempo con él para saber que estaba más que preparado para combatir a Bakugou.

 **-Yo también creo eso, pero hay que recordar que va a pelear contra Bakugou, él también es muy poderoso-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo con algo de duda, pues ella misma en carne propia sintió el poder de Bakugou, aun así gran parte de si confiaba en la victoria de Izuku.

 **-Ciertamente, el resultado no está definido todavía, aun así voy a darle mi apoyo a Izuku-kun-** , comentó Momo con una sutil y tranquila sonrisa viendo a las chicas recibiendo un asentimiento de las tres.

 **-¡De acuerdo!, ¡seremos las animadoras de Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Nejire con mucha emoción parándose de su asiento con una gran sonrisa, causando que Toga también se levantara junto con Uraraka para ambas golpear el aire entusiasmadas con la idea, Momo por su parte se sonrojó un poco avergonzada por la atención que estaban teniendo.

 **-Pues si ustedes cuatro animan a Midoriya entonces yo tendré que animar a Bakugou-kun tres veces más-** , dijo Mina con una gran sonrisa viendo a las cuatro chicas que se giraron a verle para asentir con la cabeza en forma de desafío.

 **-¡Mierda!, ¡¿por qué la vida están injusta conmigo?!, ¡esos bastardos ya tienen a sus chicas!-** , lloraba Mineta de forma exagerada mientras tenía sus manos sobre su cabeza con desesperación.

En eso Todoroki llega a las gradas captando la atención de todos que se giraron a verle.

 **-Oh, bienvenido Todoroki, no esperaba que fueras a venir a ver la batalla, tu sabes… por estar tan herido-** , dijo Sero con calma saludando al peli mixto que mantenía su usual expresión tranquila y serena.

 **-No me la perdería-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mirando al pelinegro para luego dirigirse a su asiento, el cual estaba al lado de Tamaki.

 **-Pero en serio viejo, estás hecho un verdadero desastre, ¿no deberías quedarte en la enfermería?-** , comentó Kaminari algo sorprendido por el estado en el cual quedó Todoroki, coincidentemente estaba en igual o peor estado que Kirishima que había perdido contra Bakugou.

 **-No pasa nada, me siento bien, gracias por preocuparte-** , dijo Todoroki con tranquilidad y más relajado que de costumbre, cosa que sorprendió a sus compañeros que se habían acostumbrado a un tono frio y serio además de respuestas cortas y tajantes, pudieron notar que Todoroki estaba notablemente diferente luego de su batalla, cambió a mejor.

 **-¿Qué opinas sobre este combate, Todoroki?, ¿apoyas a Izuku-kun o a Bakugou?, ¿quieres una revancha contra Izuku-kun?, ¿te duele tu cicatriz?-** , le preguntaba Nejire con mucha curiosidad al peli mixto que se acababa de sentar al lado de Tamaki.

Todoroki se giró a ver a la peliazul con calma. **–Personalmente apoyo a Midoriya en esta batalla, y sí, me gustaría tener una revancha contra él cuando yo haya mejorado lo suficiente-** , respondió el chico con tranquilidad mirando a su Senpai que asentía oyendo sus respuestas.

 **-Dejando eso de lado pienso que esta pelea va a ser muy intensa, hay historias entre Izuku-kun y Bakugou-** , dijo Toga de brazos cruzados enfocando su atención en la pantalla donde estaban las imágenes de ambos.

 **-Tienes razón, creo que esta batalla irá más allá de ganar el festival, será personal-** , dijo Uraraka de acuerdo con lo dicho por su amiga.

 **-De cualquier manera solo nos queda observar cómo se desenvolverá el combate, presten atención ya que puede que haya cosas que aprendan viéndoles-** , les dijo Mirio a todos con una sonrisa y cruzado de brazos viendo la plataforma mientras que los demás asentían.

 _ **[¡Finalmente llegamos a la muy esperada final del festival deportivo de Yuuei!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic con fuerza causando que los espectadores gritaran enloquecidos por la emoción. _**[¡Por un lado tenemos al rubio explosivo que se ha hecho paso hasta la final mediante sus potentes explosiones!, ¡del curso de héroes es Bakugou Katsuki!]**_ , decía Mic presentando al rubio cenizo que salía de su pasillo llevándose ánimos del público, pero él simplemente los ignoraba.

 _ **[¡VS!... aquel que por ahora es el favorito de todo el público, aquel que nos ha emocionado con sus distintos Quirks y su despliegue de habilidad pura, ¡el chico que llegó a la final deslumbrando y sorprendiendo!, ¡del curso de héroes tenemos a Izuku Midoriya!]**_ , exclamó el comentarista rubio con emoción dando paso a una gran cantidad de gritos de ánimo al peliverde que salía de su pasillo con las manos en sus bolsillos y con su usual serenidad.

Mientras se acercaba a las escaleras de la plataforma, por su mente pasaban recuerdos con su rival de cabello cenizo con el cual haba pasado tantos años de historia.

" _¡Deku maldito!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a si quiera pensar que puedes apuntar a la misma escuela que yo!?"_

" _¡Espero que entres a Yuuei para que te aplaste frente a todos!"_

" _Ahora puede que seas un reto"_

" _¡Juro que hasta la siguiente vez que peleemos no voy a perder!"_

 **(Kacchan)** , pensó Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a su rival que también estaba viendo en su dirección, hacía tiempo había olvidado todo tipo de rencor hacia él, pero esta batalla será decisiva para finalmente cerrar un capitulo entre ellos y saldar las cuentas pendientes.

Katsuki también estaba en su línea de pensamientos a medida que se dirigía a su lugar en la plataforma de forma circular. Tenía una expresión seria mirando a su rival mientras que a su mente llegaban recuerdos de su historia con Izuku.

" _Q-Qué cruel Kacchan, ¡s-si continuas nunca te voy a perdonar!"_

" _Ya no soy el mismo al que solías intimidar por lo que adáptate a esta realidad, no soy el mismo… soy mejor"_

" _Porque creo que lo sabes Kacchan, tú y yo competiremos allí y te enseñaré a ti y a todos de lo que soy verdaderamente capaz"_

" _Claro que si fueras contra mí el resultado sería completamente diferente"_

" _¡Ahora soy el Deku que los va a salvar a todos, y eso te incluye Kacchan!"_

" _Yo soy el único que decide"_

 **(Deku)** , pensó Bakugou frunciendo un poco el ceño con molestia, pues en esos momentos odiaba admitir que se arrepentía en cierta medida el haber tratado tan mal a su antiguo mejor amigo, sin embargo ahora las cosas eran diferentes y el peliverde era el muro más alto que se le presentaba para volverse el mejor, esta batalla seria la esperada revancha que esperaba para finalmente saldar cuentas con él.

Ambos se detuvieron en sus respectivos lugares de la plataforma con las miradas puestas en el otro.

 **-Parece que finalmente llegó el momento, Deku-** , dijo Bakugou sonriendo levemente de lado en claro desafío al peliverde.

 **-Sí, el momento en que por fin arreglemos esto luego de tantos años-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila viendo a Katsuki.

 **-Averiguaremos cuál de los dos es el mejor, aquel que será el número uno-** , dijo el rubio cenizo mientras que de sus palmas comenzaba a crear pequeñas explosiones.

 **-Te podría dar una respuesta ya, pero será mejor demostrártelo-** , contestó el peliverde con tranquilidad y con un pequeño tono de burla que molestó un poco a Bakugou.

 **-Haz lo que te dé la gana, pero al final yo seré el ganador, ¡no me quedaré atrás!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje y una mirada afilada llena de una mezcla de hostilidad y convicción.

Izuku extendió sus manos un poco. **-En ese caso aquí estoy Kacchan, este es el momento para que aclaremos las cosas-** , dijo completamente preparado para su pelea, como si estuviera invitando al rubio a atacar.

 **-Te aclararé que yo seré el número uno y tú solo estás detrás de mí-** , contestó Katsuki poniéndose en guardia preparado para dar comienzo a su batalla.

 **-Y yo te demostraré que no soy el mismo Deku que conociste-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que la tensión entre ambos se podía palpar al tacto, la intensidad de su rivalidad era predominante y los espectadores estaban en silencio observando.

 _ **[¿¡Están preparados!?]**_ , preguntó Present Mic con fuerza causando expectación por parte de todos ante lo que sería el combate más intenso de todo el festival, también el evento donde dos antiguos amigos arreglarían sus problemas con sus puños, un momento donde dos rivales competirían por ver quién era el mejor y se llevaría la victoria.

Bakugou afiló su mirada con seriedad mientras que se preparaba para lanzarse al ataque.

Izuku por su parte sonrió con tranquilidad mientras que a su mente llegaban imágenes de las personas que lo apoyaban, por ellos y por su meta no perdería.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , gritó Mic con una gran sonrisa dando comienzo a la pelea entre Izuku y Bakugou.

 _ ***Fin del Capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo por ahora amigos. Sé que soy un cabrón por dejarlos esperando por tanto tiempo, el siguiente capítulo que será la pelea de Izuku contra Katsuki por lo que sencillamente les pido que esperen un poco más, pues quiero que la pelea este al nivel y no sea sacada a prisas. Ya estoy descansado y estoy más que preparado para volver a actualizar con regularidad, aunque conociéndome me puedo atrasar a causa de alguna cosa, pero el punto es que he vuelto.

En el siguiente capítulo finalmente terminaremos este arco del festival, espero que les haya gustado los cambios que hice respecto al canon así como el rumbo que van a tener en el futuro. Voy a avisarles que después del festival deportivo no entraremos directamente en el arco de las pasantías y nos encontraremos con Stain, antes de eso suceden unas tantas cosas originales de este fic, después recibirán más detalles.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así entonces comenten que les ha parecido en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	19. Conclusiones y Comienzos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Finalmente llegamos a la pelea de Izuku contra Bakugou y por consiguiente el final del arco del festival deportivo, por lo cual estén preparados para un capitulo largo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **DoorAnime:** Jeje, lo siento por dejarte con el suspenso pero por lo menos aquí está finalmente, también me alegro de que te haya gustado la rendición de Toga, de verdad estaba por hacer un Omake con Toga diciendo _"¡Inuyasha abajo!"_ para luego hacer que Bakugou cayera de cara al suelo XD. Con respecto a la pelea entre Izuku y Katsuki después del examen de licencias, no te puedo dar detalles pero puedo asegurarte de que será entretenido y sucederá por cosas levemente diferentes. Sin más gracias por otro comentario largo que de verdad me alegra y espero que te guste este capítulo que sin duda me quedó más largo.

 **BLUEPENCIL29:** Que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, espero que disfrutes de la pelea entre Izuku y Bakugou y tú mismo averigües sobre las dudas que tenías, espero que cuando lo leas pienses que valió la pena la espera.

 **Rex559:** No te niego que quizás parece impensable que Toga le haya ganado a Tokoyami, pero debo decir que él solo está calificado entre los más fuertes únicamente por Dark Shadow, él por individual es débil y lento por lo cual él mismo es su punto más débil en un combate. La razón por la cual Toga ganó es exactamente porque su Quirk no le servía para nada en una batalla, por lo cual tuvo que pulir sus habilidades para compensar eso de modo que su velocidad, agilidad y reflejos fueran su fuerte incluido a su modo de combate, claro que reconozco que Dark Shadow es rápido pero Toga lo es hasta un poco más al también esquivar el ácido de Mina y utilizar sus reflejos para evitar los ataques, claro que en términos de fuerza ella se ve superada por el ser de sombras. Por ultimo debo decir que el mismo combate era un mensaje de lo distintos que son Tokoyami y Toga, uno es inútil por sí mismo y depende enteramente de su Quirk mientras que ella es hábil y autosuficiente sin necesidad de su Quirk que no le ayudaría en nada. Gracias por dar tu opinión y espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **Donovan77:** Pues déjame decirte amigo que todo eso que dices está más que demostrado en el capítulo, yo opino igual que tú y Bakugou en definitiva dará pelea contra Izuku.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Pues ya no estés decepcionado que aquí tienes la pelea, me alegra que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo y espero que disfrutes de este también.

 **Guest:** Primero: me alegro que te guste mi historia y espero que te guste el capítulo. Segundo: en realidad la respuesta es sencilla y es que si, los Quirks de One For All también se introducirán y ciertamente será de una forma curiosa ya que debo decirte que Izuku no sabe de la existencia de estos todavía.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Responderé por orden, primero debo decir que me alegra que te entretenga mi historia y que entiendas lo difícil que es para mí el constantemente publicar, ya que bien solo hago esto por gusto y no ganó nada haciéndolo, solo la satisfacción de saber que a la gente lo disfruta. Sinceramente estoy satisfecho con los cambios muy notables que he hecho en la historia hasta el momento ya que le da una identidad que la diferencia del resto de obras, también debo decir que me alegra que las explicaciones de los Quirks te gusten. Con respecto a tus dudas con el Harem no te preocupes que no te daré detalles, solo decirte que no será una confesión en grupo que es tan cliché, solo espera y verás que sucederá. Ahora solo te agradezco por comentar y espero que luego de este capítulo puedas darme tu opinión que siempre es bienvenida.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Pues la verdad yo también tenía la duda de si era Intangible o no, pero yo tengo un dicho, "Si te puede pegar entonces tu puedes hacer lo mismo", por lo tanto yo le veo lógica a que también puedas infringirle daño a algo que puede hacerlo también. De cualquier manera gracias por comentar y espero te guste este capítulo.

 **bladetri:** Muchas gracias nuevamente.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 18: Conclusiones y Comienzos**_

Ambos chicos tenían sus miradas fijas en el otro, uno con seriedad y el otro con tranquilidad mientras que la tensión entre ambos era palpable para el público que esperaba la señal que daría comienzo al combate entre ambos rivales.

 _ **[¡START!]**_ , gritó Mic con una gran sonrisa dando comienzo a la batalla entre Izuku y Bakugou y de forma inmediata el rubio hace su primer movimiento.

Katsuki con seriedad apunta sus brazos a su espalda para propulsarse con sus explosiones hacia Izuku que le esperaba con su sutil sonrisa. Al acercarse lo suficiente movió su brazo izquierdo para producir una explosión al torso del peliverde.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Luego el rubio cenizo tomó distancia alejándose unos cuantos metros mientras tenía la mirada fija en la cortina de humo que cubría a su rival. No podía permitirse por el momento el atacar muy cerca a causa de los posibles Quirks que Izuku fuera a usar en su contra, el mínimo error significaría la derrota.

La cortina de humo se despeja por la brisa revelando a Izuku que simplemente se había cubierto con sus brazos y no se encontraba herido. Luego recuperó la compostura y observó a Bakugou con una leve sonrisa algo burlona.

 **-Te noto precavido Kacchan, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿no ibas a mostrarme que soy solo una piedra en tu camino?-** , preguntaba Izuku mientras que se limpiaba un poco el uniforme que estaba algo sucio por la explosión.

Bakugou entrecerró los ojos con molestia por sus palabras. **-Cállate Deku, a estas alturas ya no eres una estúpida piedra-** , respondió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido mientras se preparaba para volver al ataque.

 **-Comenzamos bien, parece que lo vas entendiendo-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando a su rival que nuevamente se propulso en su dirección con sus explosiones.

Bakugou rápidamente llegó a unos metros de Izuku para mandar una explosión con su brazo derecho en dirección a su cabeza.

 **¡BOOOM!**

La fuerte explosión levantó más humo pero el rubio no se detenía allí y en el aire mando una patada horizontal a donde debería estar el torso del peliverde.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Luego de eso recogió la pierna y rápidamente unió sus manos para descenderlas señalando hacia Izuku para provocar otra fuerte explosión.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Y luego tomó distancia de forma precavida para quedarse a una distancia segura mientras tanto él como el público tenían su atención puesta en el humo de las tres explosiones consecutivas que había creado.

Luego de unos segundos la cortina se comenzaba a despejar revelando a Izuku que sonreía con calma mientras que con un poco de Pulse expulsaba el humo a su alrededor para dejarse ver.

 **-Me percaté de que has mejorado desde el entrenamiento de héroes-** , comentó Izuku con serenidad viendo a Bakugou mientras comenzaba a dar unos pasos al frente. **-Más control, mejor movilidad, más precisión sin sacrificar la potencia de las explosiones… sin duda algo digno de ti-** , decía el peliverde mientras se sacudía un poco el sucio uniforme.

 **-Deja de lamer mis botas y ponte serio, no aguanto que me tomen a la ligera y lo sabes-** , contestó Bakugou con el ceño fruncido en clara molestia mientras que apretaba los puños, de verdad no aguantaba que el peliverde no se lo tomara en serio al igual que en el entrenamiento de héroes.

 **-¿Lo sé?-** , preguntó Izuku fingiendo ignorancia para luego sonreír con inocencia. **-No estoy subestimándote, al igual que tu soy precavido-** , agregó con calma mientras se rascaba la nuca, cosa que provocó aún más al rubio cenizo.

 **-No me engañas, en ese caso solo tienes que inmovilizarme como hiciste con el cuatro ojos, aunque ya quiero ver que lo intentes-** , dijo Bakugou con molestia para al final sonreír de lado de forma desafiante en claro reto a su rival.

 **-Buen reto, pero me temo que no quiero ganar de esa manera-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad mientras que apretaba un puño al frente suyo para luego mostrar una mirada llena de convicción. **-Quiero mostrarte con mis propios puños al muro que tienes delante-** , declaró él rebozando de confianza y espíritu que especialmente afectó a Bakugou que se volvió a lanzar al ataque.

Llegó al frente del peliverde para sujetarle del cabello con fuerza para levantarlo en el aire y golpearle con una explosión.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Luego de eso no se detuvo y en el aire se propulsó para llegar a su lado y sujetarle de un brazo con fuerza.

 **-¡Déjate de mierdas y utiliza tus Quirks, Deku!-** , exclamó Katsuki con enojo y aumentando el agarre para luego hacer una llave a Izuku haciéndolo caer de espaldas al suelo sacándole por momentos el aire al peliverde.

En ese mismo instante Bakugou se propulsó sobre él para estar justamente encima con sus dos manos apuntando al suelo donde estaba Izuku.

 **¡FABOOOOOOOM!**

El impacto de la explosión en el suelo de la arena creó una gran cortina de humo y sacó volando partes de la plataforma dejando nada más un pequeño cráter donde estaba el peliverde.

 _ **[¡Un potente ataque de Bakugou a Midoriya!]**_ , exclamó Present Mic desde la cabina de comentaristas al ver el ataque a quemarropa que hizo el rubio que en esos momentos veía con seriedad el lugar de la cortina de humo.

 **(Tómatelo en serio maldita sea, sé que esa mierda no será suficiente contra ti)** , pensaba Bakugou atento y con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba como el humo comenzaba a despejarse lentamente, sabía muy bien que Izuku no sería derrotado tan fácilmente.

De entre el humo una figura comenzaba a levantarse lentamente, la expectación era grande y luego de unos segundos fue visible el estado de Izuku que tenía los ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello mientras que partes de su uniforme se encontraba algo rasgado por el ataque.

Luego Izuku fija su atención en Bakugou con una sonrisa algo desafiante. **-Oye Kacchan, no me culpes si te hago mucho daño-** , dijo el peliverde mientras que sus ojos se mostraban de forma más intimidante que antes.

Bakugou sonrió de lado levemente mientras que pequeñas explosiones se comenzaban a crear en la palma de sus manos a causa de la emoción.

Después de eso Izuku sin borrar su expresión comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia Bakugou para dirigirle un puñetazo simple que él rubio logra esquivar haciendo la cabeza a un lado para luego contraatacar con una explosión en el abdomen.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Pero Izuku se agachó a tiempo para evitar la explosión y se desplazó a un lado con agilidad para mandarle su puño izquierdo al rubio que lo esquivó con cierta dificultad dando unos pasos hacia atrás para tomar distancia.

 **[¡Midoriya está atacando cuerpo a cuerpo sin ningún Quirk!, ¿Qué estará planeando hacer?]** , se preguntaba Mic con notable sorpresa al ver como el peliverde presionaba al rubio solamente con su fuerza física.

Izuku se acercó abruptamente contra Bakugou para detenerse al frente y mandarle una patada con su pierna izquierda a un costado que fue esquivada por el rubio que no esperó recibir una patada en el otro lado de su cuerpo debido a que Izuku desplazó su pierna derecha para mandarle a unos cuantos metros mientras el rubio aprieta los dientes.

Bakugou en el aire se recompone y se redirige con sus explosiones a un lado de Izuku con rapidez para mandarle una fuerte explosión en la espalda. Allí por cuestión de segundos Bakugou pudo observar como el peliverde le miraba por encima del hombro con una sonrisa más salvaje que antes.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Bakugou provocó la fuerte explosión que hizo un ensordecedor sonido y levantó más humo. Allí el rubio vio una silueta oscura saliendo de entre la cortina y él abrió los ojos y dio un salto hacia atrás esquivando por milímetros un golpe de Izuku que se revelaba algo herido por el ataque mientras que parte de su uniforme estaba algo dañado.

Izuku solo se quedó quieto con sus heridas sanándose por Mom mientras que él mantenía esa sonrisa amenazante en su rostro.

 **(¿¡No se protegió!?)** , se preguntó Bakugou algo sorprendido por el hecho de que el peliverde recibiera su ataque de lleno para aprovechar el momento de hacer su movimiento.

Pero antes de otra cosa Bakugou siente un ardor en su mejilla izquierda y nota que recibió un corte fino del cual comenzó a salir una pequeña línea de sangre, era un alivio que haya logrado esquivar el ataque a tiempo.

El peliverde dejó caer sus hombros mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia Katsuki. **-No es justo, se supone que no tienes que esquivarme Kacchan-** , decía Izuku con cierta expresión inquietante y esa sonrisa salvaje para luego volver a correr hacia Bakugou manteniendo el perfil bajo aumentando su velocidad.

Todos pudieron notarlo, era extraño pero pudieron notar algo distinto en el peliverde, cada vez sus movimientos eran más agresivos, rápidos, ágiles y salvajes a la vez que su expresión reflejaba su eventual decadencia en la brutalidad.

Izuku en cuestión de segundos llegó al frente del rubio cargando su puño derecho solo para ser recibido por una explosión de Bakugou que se había anticipado a su llegada.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Pero del humo salió nuevamente el puño de Izuku que Katsuki tuvo que desviar con su antebrazo solo para contraatacar con su otro brazo.

 **¡BOOOM!**

Pero aun con todo eso Izuku salió de las explosiones con esa mirada alocada para golpear pesadamente la mejilla de Bakugou con su puño derecho, causando que en ese mismo momento el sonido del impacto fuera claramente audible para luego mandar al rubio a rodar algunos metros por el suelo.

 _ **[¡Midoriya recibe los ataques para poder llegar a Bakugou!, ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando por su cabeza?!]**_ , comentaba Mic notablemente desconcertado al igual que el resto del público que observaba la pelea y el comportamiento de Izuku.

Katsuki se levanta del suelo con el ceño fruncido mientras se limpiaba la sangre que recorría su mejilla. **-Bastardo-** , masculló mirando con enojo a Izuku que le miraba con esa misma expresión amenazante.

 **-Lo siento Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku mientras que inclinaba un poco su cara hacia un lado. **-¿Demasiado fuerte?-** , preguntó en clara burla al rubio que solo chasqueó con la lengua.

 **-Tch, golpeas como niña-** , respondió Bakugou con una sonrisa de lado para luego tanto él como Izuku lanzarse en dirección al otro para comenzar a atacarse desenfrenadamente el uno al otro.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las gradas donde estaba la clase 1-A todos los presentes veían con atención el encuentro que mantenía el presidente de la clase contra Bakugou que contratacaba con explosiones que no eran suficientes para detener los desenfrenados ataques del peliverde.

 **-¿Qué le está pasando a Deku-kun?-** , preguntaba Uraraka en una mezcla de intriga y preocupación mientras tenía su mirada puesta en Izuku que acababa de dar un salto horizontal para hacer descender una patada sobre Bakugou que con dificultad la bloqueó con un antebrazo.

 **-Se comporta de una manera extraña, de una forma muy Bakugou-** , comentaba Jirou desde su asiento con la boca un poco abierta ante la sorpresa que era ver al presidente así de salvaje en un encuentro.

 **-Gracias a dios que no soy el único en notarlo, se ve más salvaje y desenfrenado como una bestia-** , decía Kaminari con las manos en los respaldos mientras se mantenía muy atento al intercambio de ataques entre Izuku y Bakugou que no se dejaban retroceder.

Toga por su parte veía a Izuku con seriedad para luego fijarse bien en la mirada que este tenía, una salvaje, depredadora, desenfrenada y llena de emoción, era notable ver como sus pupilas cada momento se hacía más pequeña y afilada.

 **-Oh no-** , dijo la rubia algo preocupada dándose cuenta de algo y captando la atención de los que estaban a sus lados.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó Kirishima con curiosidad a su amiga buscando saber que le pasaba.

 **-Izuku-kun está utilizando un Quirk problemático-** , respondió Toga sin despegar la vista de la batalla y causando que algunos se sorprendieran.

 **-¿De qué estás hablando?, claramente está peleando a puño limpio como todo un hombre-** , decía Kirishima extrañado y confundido por lo que decía Toga, después de todo era evidente a simple vista que el peliverde no estaba utilizando ningún Quirk.

 **-No lo comprenden, es un Quirk diferente a lo que uno esperaría, es uno que él mismo evitaba usar todo el tiempo-** , decía Toga con notable preocupación en su tono mientras sostenía las manos sobre su pecho, no esperaba para nada que Izuku decidiera usarlo en el enfrentamiento.

 **-¿Y cuál es ese Quirk?-** , le preguntó Mirio a la rubia con curiosidad y con seriedad mientras que se mantenía de brazos cruzados.

 **-Berserker-** , respondió Nejire con cierta preocupación desde su lugar mientras que también tenía su mirada fija en los movimientos tan ágiles y agresivos que efectuaba Izuku.

 **-¿Berserker?** -, preguntó Tamaki intrigado por el nombre del Quirk que había mencionado Nejire.

 **-Eso me suena a los guerreros nórdicos-** , comentó Momo llevándose un dedo al mentón de forma pensativa recordando haber leído varios libros nórdicos en el cual se hacía mención de tales guerreros.

 **-Es porque él lo nombró basándose en ellos-** , respondió Nejire volteándose a ver a la pelinegra mientras que el resto parecían perdidos en la conversación.

 **-¿Te lo dijo?-** , le preguntó Toga a Nejire con cierta sorpresa al escuchar que su Senpai también tenía conocimientos del Quirk de Izuku.

Nejire se volteó a verla con una sonrisa inocente mientras se rascaba la nuca. **-Bueno, lo hice decirme varios de los Quirks que tiene-** , confesó la peliazul y específicamente Tamaki y Mirio tuvieron pena por el peliverde pensando en la cantidad de preguntas que tuvo que responder.

 **-¿Qué hace ese Quirk?-** , preguntó Todoroki con calma y también intrigado por la función de esa particularidad que poseía Izuku, pues él también se había dado cuenta de que esos movimientos tan desenfrenados no podían ser obra solamente del peliverde.

 **-Momo-chan, por favor explica que son los Berserkers-** , le pidió Toga a su amiga pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa amigable y ante eso la vicepresidenta se cruzó de brazos con seriedad mientras enfocaba su atención en las pantallas donde se mostró como Izuku esquivó una explosión de Bakugou para contraatacar con un rodillazo en un costado.

 **-Eran guerreros vikingos que combatían semidesnudos vistiendo pieles de animales salvajes, entraban al combate en una clase de perfil psicótico siendo casi insensibles al dolor, fuertes como osos o toros y hasta podían morder escudos para que nadie les detuviera-** , explicaba Momo mientras que tanto ella como el resto podían hacerse una imagen mental de tales bestias de guerra en medio de un campo de batalla.

 **-Demonios, eso suena intenso-** , comentó Sero con una sonrisa tensa haciéndose a la idea de lo que hablaba Momo, la cual asintió con la cabeza para seguir explicando.

 **-Se lanzaban al combate con furia ciega sin protección alguna, se cuenta que su sola presencia aterrorizaba tanto a enemigos como a sus aliados, ya que durante su trance no distinguía entre bandos y solo se dejaban descontrolar-** , contaba Momo con una expresión seria mientras que el resto que le escuchaban sentían un breve escalofrío al pensar en tener al peliverde como oponente.

 **-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que Midoriya-chan hará lo mismo?, Gero-** , preguntó Tsuyu con intriga y leve temor, pues sus instintos animales le decían con fuerza que se mantuviera alejada del peliverde en ese estado hostil.

Toga despega la mirada de la pelea para ver a sus amigos con calma. **-Es similar, Berserker le brinda a Izuku-kun el instinto salvaje que es parecido al trance psicótico de esos vikingos, esto hace que a medida que reciba daño menos lo sentirá y comenzará a volverse más rápido, más fuerte… más peligroso-** , explicaba la rubia de forma contundente hasta que al final agachó la mirada con cierta tristeza recordando la primera y última vez que Izuku le había mostrado su Quirk, en ese entonces tuvo que detenerle con mucha dificultad para que él no matara a una pandilla de villanos que trataban de lastimarla.

 **-Entonces... ¿Qué pasará?-** , preguntó Uraraka ahora más preocupada que antes mientras miraba a Nejire y a Toga buscando saber lo que sucedería con Izuku si seguía utilizando ese Quirk tan inestable.

Nejire se enfocó en la castaña para responderle. **-Bueno, según lo que me dijo Izuku-kun puede controlarse así mismo lo suficiente como para asegurar que no atacaría a nadie más que a su blanco principal y en cualquier momento puede desactivarlo, el problema recae en la adrenalina y dopamina que recorre su cuerpo haciéndolo adicto a la emoción del combate y es necesario fuerza de voluntad de él para decidir detenerse-** , respondió Nejire recordando una de las conversaciones que tuvo con Izuku en el local Paradise.

 **-Entonces a medida que avance el combate más peligroso será Midoriya-** , concluyó Mirio con seriedad viendo el combate donde Izuku impactaba un fuerte derechazo en el rostro a Bakugou para luego sujetarlo del cabello para impactarle un rodillazo en la cara.

Toga asintió con la cabeza ante lo dicho por su amiga. **-Ese Quirk tiene dos problemas principales, el primero sería lo inestable que es, de modo que puede hacer que Izuku-kun pierda la razón y llegue a atacar a algún aliado-** , decía con seriedad mientras que también se enfocaba en la pelea. **-Lo segundo seria en que efectivamente hará que él después de cierto punto deje de sentir el dolor, pero eso no quita que su cuerpo siga recibiendo daños que se acumulan dentro de él, al menos en este aspecto tiene a Mom para sanarle pero esto mismo significa un desgaste en su energía-** , explicó la rubia mientras que tanto ella como Momo, Nejire y Uraraka sentían preocupación por el peliverde.

* * *

Volviendo al combate se veía como Bakugou impactaba múltiples explosiones contra Izuku para luego propulsarse en el aire para evitar los golpes del peliverde que pasaba a través del humo con el uniforme cada vez más desgastado a causa de los ataques que recibía.

 **(Cada vez es más difícil esquivarle y sus golpes comienzan a doler mucho)** , pensaba Bakugou con seriedad y de manera analítica para luego apretar los dientes y cubrirse con un antebrazo de una patada propinada por Izuku que sonreía de forma sanguinaria **(¡Quita esa sonrisa de tu cara!)** , pensó él con enojo apretando los dientes para luego apuntar con sus dos manos al abdomen de Izuku.

 **-¡Dekuuu!-** , gritó Katsuki con fuerza para luego provocar una gran explosión a quemarropa contra Izuku que no tenia de otra que recibirla.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

La gran explosión causó unas fuertes brisas que llegaron hasta el público en las gradas que se cubrieron los ojos para luego observar como la cortina de humo producida comenzaba a despejarse por el viento.

Izuku dio unos pasos al frente para hacerse ver causando que algunos se sorprendieran y que algunas tuvieran sangrado nasal, pues él había perdido completamente la parte superior de su uniforme dejando completamente su torso al descubierto y su piel algo herida que se regeneraba por Mom despidiendo un poco de vapor.

 **-Eso si pude sentirlo-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tocaba el abdomen con una mano. **-No me dolió casi nada, no podía esperar menos de mí-** , decía con clara soberbia que resultaba algo desconcertante considerando lo humilde que era el peliverde en general. **-De verdad soy asombroso-** , dijo levantando la mirada con su sonrisa orgullosa y desafiante.

 **-Desgraciado, parece que estás perdiendo la cabeza-** , dijo Bakugou con el ceño fruncido ante el claro cambio de actitud de su rival. **-Es obra de otro de tus malditos Quirks, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó él con enojo y al no recibir una respuesta fue suficiente para saber que tenía razón. **-¡Deja tu puta locura y ven contra mí con todo lo que puedas ofrecer!-** , exclamó Katsuki con enojo sabiendo muy bien que el peliverde no estaba tomándose la pelea en serio.

Izuku solo se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-Me lo pensaría si acaso presentaras un reto mayor-** , respondió Izuku de forma orgullosa y desafiante formando una sonrisa que en definitiva había tocado un nervio sensible en el rubio cenizo que se tensó y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por su cabello.

 **-Te lo demostraré… el fruto de mi entrenamiento-** , decía Bakugou mientras que lentamente la piel de sus manos comenzaba a iluminarse levemente con un tono naranja y la silueta de sus venas debajo de su piel se marcaba por fugaces líneas rojas.

Los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron mientras que de su piel comenzaron a brotar diminutas explosiones pequeñas que liberaban leves cantidades de humo a la vez que la tonalidad naranja se fue expandiendo por su piel hasta cubrir enteramente sus brazos y parte de sus piernas hasta las rodillas, provocando que las mini explosiones destruyeran las mangas del uniforme y parte del pantalón hasta las rodillas.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron levemente de la sorpresa de ver a Katsuki de esa forma, pues de la parte trasera de sus hombros salía una cantidad grande de humo y de su cuerpo se despedía regulares cantidades de vapor.

Bakugou sonrió de lado mostrando un colmillo. **-Mi Quirk depende enteramente de la nitroglicerina en mi sudor que puedo explotar a voluntad en la palma de mis manos, pero me di cuenta de algo-** , decía el rubio para luego hacer que de una parte de su hombro se creara una explosión que fue en dirección a un lateral. **-Que puedo utilizar el sudor de todo mi cuerpo de la misma forma-** , dijo para luego efectuar lo mismo en su otro hombro, luego en su pierna derecha para mostrar aún más su punto, él sintió leve satisfacción al notar la sorpresa en los ojos del peliverde.

 **-Fue jodidamente difícil, pero cuando lo logré completamente me percaté de algo muy sencillo que me ayudaría a mejorar aún más-** , continuó Katsuki mientras que comenzaba a caminar lentamente hacia el peliverde de forma intimidante. **-Carbono, hidrógeno, nitrógeno y oxígeno, todos elementos que puedes encontrar como gases en el aire, todos conforman la nitroglicerina que está en mi sudor, entonces luego me pregunté, ¿Qué pasaría puedo explotar el espacio en el cual mi sudor se mezcla con el ambiente?-** , preguntó retóricamente para luego en cuestión de segundos producir dos explosiones de la parte trasera de sus pantorrillas para propulsarse en dirección a Izuku para estar al frente suyo.

Lo sorprendente fue ver como al menos a medio metro de la mano del rubio se formó una potente explosión en dirección a Izuku que la recibió de lleno.

 **¡BOOOOOOOM!**

Esta la mandó a rodar por el suelo varios metros mientras que Bakugou se quedaba "volando" en el aire con explosiones que salían de sus pies y piernas para estabilizarlo.

 _ **[¡¿Qué demonios está sucediendo?!, ¿¡Bakugou tiene una transformación!?]**_ , preguntaba Mic sorprendido e impactado al igual que el resto de espectadores que apreciaban el combate.

 _ **[No, solo perfeccionó el control de su Quirk a un nivel superior]**_ , dijo Aizawa con seriedad captando la atención del rubio y el público. _**[Su calor corporal aumenta y en consecuencia más nitroglicerina transpira por su piel, de ese modo este sudor ante la temperatura se evapora y sus componentes se mezclan con los elementos del aire haciendo que sus explosiones aumenten su potencia así como del mismo modo él amplió un poco el rango en el cual puede provocar explosiones]**_ , explicaba el profesional notando esos detalles de mejora en Bakugou. _**[Entonces en resumen aumentó su potencia y la distancia con la cual atacar]**_ , concluyó elogiando internamente al rubio que sin duda tenia habilidad natural para mejorar.

Volviendo a la plataforma, Bakugou aterrizaba en el suelo con una sonrisa arrogante observando como su rival se levantaba del suelo con algunos rasguños que lentamente eran curados por Mom.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Deku?, ¿demasiado para ti?-** , preguntó Katsuki de forma presuntuosa manteniéndose en guardia mientras observaba como el peliverde se terminaba de poner en pie con sus brazos caídos.

Izuku sonrió levemente mirando el suelo. **-Je, tengo que felicitarte Kacchan, lograste sorprenderme-** , dijo él divertido mientras que movía sus brazos para acomodarlos. **-Pero…-** , agregó Izuku con un tono gélido para luego levantar la mirada mostrando una expresión que causó que los que la vieran se quedaran tiesos. **-Espero que no estés pensando que estás cerca de ganar-** , concluyó con una mirada intimidante y una sonrisa amenazante para que luego de su cuerpo se comenzara a despedir pequeñas brisas de aire.

Sus piernas y brazos se comenzaron a recubrir completamente de Metallica reforzada dándole a su piel esa tonalidad azabache que caracterizaba. Luego de eso Darkness creó sombras con bordes morados que comenzaron a ondular como fuego y cubrieron todo el tren inferior de Izuku de la cintura para bajo para tomar forma y hacer ver las piernas de estilo demoníaco mientras que las sombras ondulaban como flamas.

Luego las sombras también se movieron por el formado torso de Izuku tomando forma y haciendo una gabardina de sombras hasta las rodillas abierta por el medio mostrando su abdomen y pecho, sin mangas dejando sus dos brazos con Metallica reforzada a la vista, la gabardina de sombras también tenía el cuello alto mientras que en medio de la frente de Izuku aparecía una marca de sombras con forma de sol negro con rasgos tribales que llegaban hasta los bordes de sus ojos.

 **-¿Qué demonios?-** , preguntaba Bakugou entre enojado y sorprendido mientras observaba la apariencia que estaba obteniendo su rival.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su gabardina de sombras ondulaba por la brisa. **-Yo también estuve entrenando Kacchan, estuve sangrando y sufriendo perfeccionando varias combinaciones para utilizarlas como cartas del triunfo, esta es una de ellas-** , decía el peliverde con confianza mientras recordaba las veces en las cuales entrenó sin descanso en la playa Dagoba.

Luego de la zona posterior de su espalda comenzaron a surgir las cuatro colas de Ghoul de forma intimidante, su esclerótica se volvieron negras y sus irises y pupilas rojas se hicieron presentes mientras se afilaban y tomaban rasgos salvajes y animales a causa de la influencia de Berserker y Beast que afilaba todos los sentidos del peliverde.

El público estaba completamente sin habla, nadie allí podía articular alguna palabra, no tenían manera de describir a lo que estaban presenciando. No eran los que estaban combatiendo contra él, pero desde sus lugares sabían que era lo mejor que pudo haberles pasado, pues el peliverde ya no parecía ser el mismo chico calmado y determinado que vieron a lo largo del festival, ahora mismo lo que veían allí era la misma imagen de una bestia, una a la cual temer, una a la cual no querer enfrentarse pero a la vez una en la cual puedes confiar que traerá la victoria si está de tu lado.

Izuku sonrió de lado mientras que comenzaba a crujir los dedos de su mano derecha. **-¿Sabías esto, Kacchan?-** , preguntaba con un tono de voz suave mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a Bakugou que veía la transformación de Izuku con seriedad. **-Esta pelea ya la he ganado desde antes de comenzar-** , dijo el peliverde para luego ampliar su sonrisa de forma tétrica y amenazante. **-MODO ASALTO: BERSERK-** , declaró mientras que sus cuatro colas se estiraron señalando a Bakugou dando una perfecta vista de su nuevo aspecto.

Bakugou apretaba los dientes y los puños con rabia para luego chasquear con la lengua. **-Tch, no decidas esas mierdas por tu cuenta Deku-** , replicó el rubio cenizo para luego comenzar a despedir más humo de su cuerpo y provocar explosiones en sus piernas para propulsarse hacia su rival. **-¡Ahora muere!-** , vociferó con furia acercándose a gran velocidad hacia Izuku para apuntarle con dos brazos y disparar.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

Para sorpresa del rubio su potente explosión a Izuku fue bloqueada por una cola de Ghoul que se mantenía ilesa demostrando una gran resistencia por las escamas que la recubrían enteramente.

Aun así el rubio no se apartó y con molestia se redirigió con una explosión en su hombro izquierdo que lo colocó detrás de Izuku para volver a atacar con una gran explosión que provino de casi medio metro de sus palmas para impactar a quemarropa.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

Pero nuevamente el ataque había sido cubierto por otras dos colas de Ghoul haciendo de escudo para el peliverde que sonreía viendo a Bakugou para luego hacer que la oscuridad de su gabardina se lanzara contra Katsuki formando un puño de sombras que impacto de lleno contra su abdomen.

 **¡POOW!**

El potente golpe hizo que el rubio escupiera saliva y que un inmenso dolor invadiera su cuerpo para luego ser mandando en el aire a afuera de los limites.

Pero justo a tiempo produce explosiones de sus codos y pies para estabilizarse en el aire y de alguna manera volar para lanzarse de nuevo al ataque en dirección a Izuku que ya le estaba esperando.

Izuku en un rápido y ágil movimiento de pies llega rápido junto a Bakugou para sujetarse de un brazo y luego hacerle una llave para mandarlo a chocar de espaldas al suelo, luego sin detenerse lo levanta en el aire para que una cola fuera a pegarle pero el rubio aprieta los dientes y con una explosión de su hombro logró esquivarlo a tiempo para luego contraatacar con una fuerte explosión que fue bloqueada por las colas del peliverde.

 _ **[¡Bakugou y Midoriya con sus nuevas apariencias están dando un espectáculo alucinante!]**_ , exclamaba Mic emocionado y asombrado por el despliegue de habilidad que se estaba mostrando en la batalla de ambos chicos que estaban por encima del profesional promedio.

Bakugou se lanza nuevamente hacia Izuku en el aire para luego abrumarle con un juego rápido de patadas y golpes explosivos los cuales Izuku esquivó moviendo su cuerpo en ángulos muy flexibles para luego usar sus colas como apoyo para cubrir sus puntos ciegos de las explosiones de Katsuki.

Luego dio una voltereta acrobática en dirección a su espalda para elevarse en el aire y de esa manera de sus pies despidió oscuridad en dirección a Bakugou que lo esquivó haciéndose a un lado, pero no esperó ser interceptado por una cola descendente de Izuku que cayó en picada sobre él para golpearle.

 **¡PAAM!**

El golpe cayó con fuerza sobre su antebrazo que utilizó para cubrirse, pero cometió el error de subestimar la fuera de estas colas ya que tuvo que apretar los dientes para evitar soltar un grito de dolor mientras que el suelo debajo de él se agrietaba por la potencia del impacto.

Bakugou apretó los dientes con enojo pero aun así extendió su otra mano en dirección a Izuku para causar una explosión a quemarropa que le impactaría en todo el tren superior.

 **¡KABOOOOOOM!**

La plataforma tembló un poco y él aprovechó para tomar distancia mientras se sujetaba el brazo adolorido por el golpe de la cola de Ghoul.

Observó como la cortina de humo se despejaba rápidamente por las colas carmesís que revelaron a Izuku solo con un poco sucio mientras seguía sonriendo de forma depredadora y amenazante con su mirada que cada vez se mostraba más penetrante y enloquecida por causa de sus particulares ojos.

 **-Necesitarás mucho más que eso, Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku para luego crujir los dedos de sus manos viendo al rubio cenizo que por un momento sintió verdadero terror por el tono de su voz.

Izuku se lanzó hacia Bakugou que se colocó en guardia pero no esperó que en segundos el peliverde llegara al frente suyo para hacer que sus cuatro colas golpearan el suelo elevando una cortina de polvo que fue aprovechada para cegar momentáneamente a Katsuki que con dificultad logró esquivar un golpe que iba en dirección a su rostro, pero no esperó recibir un coletazo en el costado que lo mandó a unos cuantos metros mientras apretaba los dientes con dolor al sentir por lo menos unas costillas rompiéndose.

Rodó un poco por el suelo para luego ponerse de pie para recuperar la guardia y luego sin descanso propulsarse en dirección a Izuku para mandarle varias explosiones a un metro de sus palmas.

 **¡BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Las explosiones fueron cubiertas por las colas de Izuku que formaron un escudo en lo que la gabardina de oscuridad aprovechaba las brechas en la guardia de Katsuki para extenderse formando unos puños que golpearon con tal fuerza su abdomen que hicieron que el rubio escupiera un poco de sangre.

Luego en el aire unos recuerdos llegaron a la mente de Bakugou.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Fue hace varios años, cuando ambos eran niños y aun eran amigos jugando en un parque con otros niños.

Bakugou se encontraba dominando con un balón de fútbol mientras que Izuku le veía con admiración y emoción.

 **-¡Esto es fácil!-** , decía el niño rubio con una sonrisa para luego observar como Izuku tomaba un balón para también intentarlo, pero no lo logró.

 **-¡Auch!-** , dijo Izuku cuando la pelota golpeó su cabeza y luego se la comenzó a sobar con unas pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos.

 **-Izuku, realmente no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el pequeño Katsuki con una sonrisa para luego tomar el balde que tenía escrito el nombre del peliverde. **–Puedes leer los caracteres de "Izuku" como "Deku", ¿lo sabias?-** , agregó viendo los kanjis de Izuku.

 **-¿Puedes leer?-** , le preguntó un niño al rubio cenizo.

 **-¿Tú no puedes?, Bueno de cualquier forma a partir de ahora te llamarás "Deku" que significa "Inútil", entonces eres alguien que no puede hacer nada-** , declaró Bakugou con una sonrisa viendo al peliverde mientras que otros niños se reían y le seguían haciendo que Izuku se entristeciera.

 **-P-Para ya, Kacchan...-** , dijo Izuku agachando la mirada desanimado por su nuevo apodo.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Bakugou se acercó a un lateral de Izuku para mandarle otro ataque que impactó directamente con la cara de Izuku a quemarropa y lo mandó volando hacia los límites, pero Katsuki se sorprendió al ver como él aún mantenía en su rostro su sonrisa desafiante y hostil.

 **(¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué sigues sonriendo?)** , se preguntaba Bakugou enojado y apretando los dientes frustrado para luego propulsarse en su dirección.

Izuku utilizó sus colas para clavarlas en la plataforma y no salir del lugar para luego recomponerse y lanzarse rápidamente hacia Bakugou que ya preparada en sus dos brazos unas potentes explosiones para recibirle y ambos finalmente se encontraron siendo Katsuki quien dio de lleno sus explosiones pero también recibió un potente golpe en su mejilla por parte de un puñetazo de Metallica reforzada.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Ambos eran niños al igual que antes, solo que estaban frente a un estanque con varios niños lanzando piedras para ver cuántas veces estas lograban revotar sobre la superficie del agua.

 **-Kacchan, ¿Cuántas veces saltó la tuya?-** , le preguntó el pequeño Izuku a Bakugou con una sonrisa inocente.

 **-¡Siete!-** , respondió Bakugou claramente orgulloso de su record mientras que otros niños le halagaban causando que el peliverde se emocionara. **-¿Qué hay de ti, Deku?-** , le preguntó a Deku y este bajó la cabeza desanimado.

 **-Cero-** , respondió Izuku mientras que era observado por el rubio que solo se preguntaba, ¿por qué él no podía hacer nada?.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Bakugou se recupera en el aire y se propulsa hacia Izuku que le esperaba con esos ojos salvajes observándole de una manera que a Bakugou le enfureció mucho más que antes.

 **(¡Tu solo eras un cero!, entonces… ¿¡Por qué llegaste hasta aquí!?)** , preguntaba Katsuki en su mente con frustración y enojo y con un gran peso en su pecho hasta llegar al frente de Izuku para apuntarle con sus dos brazos que desde los codos hasta las manos liberaron unas fuertes explosiones

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

 **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

El impactó causa una onda expansiva que causó que Izuku fuera empujado varios metros pero utilizó las colas de Ghoul para detener su avance mientras que el humo se despejaba revelando que utilizó las sombras en su pecho para reducir el daño recibido.

Bakugou jadeaba un poco por el cansancio mientras que Izuku estaba algo herido pero seguía sonriendo dejando caer sus hombros para luego comenzar a correr depredadoramente en dirección al rubio.

Katsuki apretó los dientes con rabia y de la misma forma comenzó a correr en dirección a Izuku para dar inicio a un encuentro puramente físico de golpes y patadas entre ambos rivales que no dejaban que el otro tomara un descanso.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

 **¡BOOM!**

 **¡BOOM!**

Era el sonido de las explosiones que salían de las palmas de un pequeño Bakugou en el momento en que su Quirk se manifestó por primera vez en la guardería y todos le veían impresionados por las diminutas explosiones que salían de sus manos.

 **-¡Asombroso!-** , le halagaba un niño del lugar.

 **-¡Que increíble!-** , decía otro con emoción.

 **-Suertudo-** , decía otro niño igual de emocionado que el resto por el Quirk del rubio cenizo.

 **-Wow, es un Quirk increíble-** , dijo uno de los profesores viendo al pequeño Bakugou que sonreía mientras todo el mundo le halagaba.

 **-Realmente lo es-** , dijo una profesora con una pequeña sonrisa para luego dirigirse a Katsuki. **-Es llamativo propio de un héroe, ¿cierto, Katsuki-kun?-** , le preguntó al niño que se sentía increíble por la atención que estaba recibiendo, ¡Él era increíble!, ¡Todos pensaban lo mismo!.

Tiempo después ahora estaban Bakugou e Izuku caminando en un bosque siendo el rubio quien lideraba el camino.

 **-Tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Quirk es genial!-** , le decía Izuku a su mejor amigo con emoción y admiración. **-Espero tener el mío pronto-** , agregó Izuku mirándose las manos con esperanza.

 **-No importa que Quirk tengas, no podrás derrotarme-** , le dijo Bakugou con diversión a su amigo esperando en un futuro ver cuál de los dos sería mejor héroe, para ver quién de los dos podía ser el número uno… como All Might.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

De vuelta a la pelea Izuku dirigió un puño al abdomen de Bakugou que lo desvió con un antebrazo para contraatacar con una explosión que fue fácilmente desviada por una cola de Ghoul dándole la oportunidad a Izuku de dar una patada al costado de Katsuki que produjo una explosión en sus pies para propulsarse hacia arriba evitando el impacto.

 **(Dije eso, pero… tú lo has hecho, me has ganado, no una sola vez sino varias… ¿¡Por qué!?)** , se preguntaba Bakugou con rabia para luego caer en picada en dirección a Izuku mientras que cargaba sus dos brazos hacia atrás y comenzaba a causar explosiones de sus palmas y pies para aumentar la velocidad con la cual caía.

En cuestión de segundos llegó al frente de Izuku para rápidamente apuntar con fuerza al suelo y provocar una gran explosión.

 **¡BOOOOOM!**

El impacto creó un cráter en el suelo y causó que la plataforma temblara un poco haciendo que Izuku tuviera que mantener el equilibrio, lo cual fue aprovechado por el rubio que se lanzó sobre él para sujetarle de un hombro con su mano izquierda para comenzar a golpearle con su mano derecha cargada de varias explosiones.

 **¡BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Cada explosión chocaba con fuerza contra el rostro de Izuku que se cansó y con su oscuridad envolvió a Bakugou para alejarlo y comenzar a propinarle varios golpes en el abdomen y rostro con sus puños recubiertos con Metallica causando que Katsuki apretara los dientes con fuerza tratando de aguantar el dolor.

Bakugou se las arregló para apuntar una mano en dirección a Izuku y provocó una explosión a medio metro de su palma que impactó a quemarropa contra el peliverde que liberó a Bakugou de las sombras que le retenían.

Katsuki se iba a alejar pero no esperó una cola le agarrara la pierna para jalarlo hacia la cortina de humo de donde Izuku saltó mostrando su sonrisa agresiva para recoger la cabeza e impactarle un cabezazo al rubio con tal fuerza que ambos comenzaron a sangrar de sus frentes.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Bakugou lo recordaba bien, el día siguiente del diagnóstico de Deku sobre que no tendría Quirk. Los niños murmuraban cosas sobre él sobre que era un Mukosei y nunca tendría Quirk mientras que el niño peliverde temblaba en el suelo.

Katsuki por su parte le veía desde lejos **. (Al final eres el menos increíble, Deku)** , fue lo que pensó el rubio en ese entonces.

Tiempo más adelante se encontraban él, Deku y otros cuantos niños caminando por el bosque mientras eran encabezados por Katsuki mientras que jugaban a ser héroes.

 **-¡Vamos adelante, escuadrón de héroes de Bakugou!-** , les decía Bakugou al resto de su escuadrón mientras él caminaba por encima de un tronco.

Pero por un descuido pisó mal y se tropezó cayendo del tronco a un pequeño lago que se encontraba debajo.

 **-¡Kacchan!-** , exclamó Izuku preocupado por su mejor amigo.

 **-Hey, ¿estás bien?-** , le preguntó uno de los niños a Bakugou que se levantaba del agua sin estar realmente herido, solo mojado.

 **-Evidentemente, él siempre está bien-** , le decía otro niño al primero con claro desinterés. **-Apúrate y ven-** , le dijo a Katsuki que recién se levantaba para levantar la mirada.

 **-Está bien, ¡no hay problema!-** , les respondió Bakugou, pero en ese momento vio que alguien le tendía la mano, miró al frente y se quedó sin palabras.

 **-¿Estás bien, Kacchan?-** , le preguntó Izuku al rubio que se mostraba preocupado por su mejor amigo. **-Sería malo si te golpeas la cabeza-** , agregó claramente con buenas intenciones, pero era completamente ajeno a lo que pasaba por la mente de Katsuki.

Algo dentro de él lo supo en ese instante, **(¿Por qué me preguntas eso?, Yo tengo Quirk y estoy bien, siempre estoy bien, pero tu… tú no tienes Quirk, ¿¡entonces por qué tú que no tienes te preocupas por mí!?)** , eran los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en ese momento.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Bakugou se recompuso mientras se limpiaba la sangre que escurría de su boca mientras tenía su mirada clavaba en Izuku que se limpiaba la sangre de su frente con un brazo al estar la herida ya curada del todo.

Luego tanto Bakugou como Izuku emprendieron la marcha en dirección al otro, siendo Izuku quien sonreía con más determinación que descontrol mientras que Bakugou apretaba los dientes al ver de nuevo la motivación reflejándose en la mirada de su rival, puede que sus ojos fueran diferentes pero sin duda seguía siendo la misma mirada que vio en varias ocasiones.

" _¡Pero esforcémonos ambos para ser unos grandes héroes, ¿está bien?!"_ , esas palabras llegaron a su mente al recordar el final del entrenamiento de héroes cuando Izuku le tendió la mano.

Bakugou apretó los dientes y evitó unos golpes de las colas de Ghoul para luego propulsarse a un lado para evitar un golpe de oscuridad que comenzó a ir en su persecución mientras que Izuku le miraba con emoción.

 **(Siempre fuiste el idiota que creía en los sueños, aun desde que éramos niños… ver esa estúpida expresión en tu cara me encabronaba mucho)** , pensaba Bakugou al momento de causar una explosión en su hombro para cambiar su trayectoria y ubicarse exactamente sobre el peliverde. **(¡Me molestaba verte tan emocionado y convencido de tu sueño!)** , gritaba en su mente mientras que sus palmas se volvían más anaranjadas y de estas se despidió un gran brillo que sería una explosión más fuerte que las anteriores.

" _¡Quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa!"_

" _¡All Might es un héroe genial!"_

" _¡Yo también quiero salvar a las personas!"_

Esas frases del peliverde cuando eran niños volvieron a su mente haciéndolo apretar los dientes con fuerza al momento en que la adrenalina recorría sus brazos con fuerza ante su siguiente ataque mientras que el tiempo transcurría lento siendo Izuku quien esperaba el ataque sin quitar ni un momento su mirada determinada y su sonrisa desafiante.

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Esta explosión provocó que fuertes brisas y corrientes de humo fueran a llegar a los espectadores que se sostuvieron un poco de sus asientos ante la fuerza del viento que llegaba a las gradas. El suelo de la plataforma tembló y varias partes se comenzaron a agrietar mientras que la zona de impacto era ocupada por un vistoso cráter de gran tamaño.

Bakugou respiraba pesadamente mientras que tanto él como los espectadores apreciaban como Izuku se elevaba del humo con tranquilidad mientras que de su espalda la gabardina tomó forma de alas demoníacas que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire. Su estado no era lo mejor ya que recibió múltiples heridas y quemaduras que tardaban algo en desaparecer mientras despedía vapor de estas, pero aun así él no quitó ni un momento la expresión de desafío de su rostro.

Bakugou apretó los puños con rabia mientras que observaba como Izuku aterrizaba en el suelo y su gabardina de sombras volvía a la normalidad. **(A pesar de que ambos admirábamos a la misma persona… ¿¡Por qué!?)** , pensaba el rubio recordando una vez que él e Izuku abrieron uno sombres de cartas y a ambos le salían las cartas extra raras de All Might, provocando que ambos niños se asombraran y las vieran con emoción.

Katsuki levantó la mirada con una pesada carga en su pecho. **-¿¡Por qué termino persiguiendo a quien antes estaba detrás de mí!?-** , gritó apretando los puños y causando que Izuku se sorprendiera levemente al escucharle. **-¿¡Por qué un inútil como tú se hace fuerte y todos lo reconocen!?-** , volvió a gritar dejando bien en claro que esas palabras estaban cargadas de sus propios sentimientos, era un momento importante. **-¿¡Por qué no te puedo ganar!?-** ¸ vociferó con furia bajando la mirada hacia el suelo mientras que de su cuerpo comenzaba a salir una cantidad más grande de humo y vapor.

 **-¡Yo también tengo un sueño!, ¡quiero ser el número uno!, ¡quiero ser como All Might!, ¡un héroe que siempre gana!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con fuerza sabiendo que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para su transformación, pues sus músculos estaban cediendo, su sistema comenzaba a calentarse demasiado y las glándulas sudoríparas no podrían continuar más al ya no estar hidratado, solo podía dar su ataque más poderoso que había pasado una semana perfeccionando sin descanso.

Bakugou se levantó en el aire a base de las explosiones de sus pies para ubicarse a varios metros del suelo. Miró con seriedad a Izuku para apuntarle con su brazo derecho mientras que su piel comenzaba a irradiar más ese tono anaranjado mientras que las líneas rojas comenzaban a circular con más intensidad en dirección a su mano y de esta comenzaban a brotar varias explosiones que fueron juntándose en aumento en la palma cargando su ultimo ataque.

 _ **[¡Se viene el ataque final de Bakugou!]**_ , exclamó Mic con emoción y todo el público estaban atentos a lo que estaba por suceder.

Luego Bakugou para confusión de casi todos ubicó su otro brazo apuntando hacia atrás de forma paralela mientras que también comenzaba a juntar poder de explosiones en la palma de su mano.

El poder se comenzó a cargar cada vez más siendo aún más intenso en la mano que apuntaba a Izuku que observaba pacientemente como su rival y amigo de la infancia sonreía de forma salvaje y desafiante dejando en claro que esto sería su carta del triunfo, un ataque cargado de todos sus sentimientos.

Katsuki reunió todas las fuerzas que tenían mientras que un recopilatorio de recuerdos de su historia con Izuku pasaban por su mente rápidamente.

" _Tienes suerte Kacchan, ¡tú Quirk es genial!"_

" _¿Estás bien, Kacchan?, Sería malo si te golpeas la cabeza"_

" _¡Quiero salvar a todos con una sonrisa!"_

" _¡All Might es un héroe genial!"_

" _¡Yo también quiero salvar a las personas!"_

" _Q-Qué cruel Kacchan, ¡s-si continuas nunca te voy a perdonar!"_

" _Ya no soy el mismo al que solías intimidar por lo que adáptate a esta realidad, no soy el mismo… soy mejor"_

" _Porque creo que lo sabes Kacchan, tú y yo competiremos allí y te enseñaré a ti y a todos de lo que soy verdaderamente capaz"_

" _Claro que si fueras contra mí el resultado sería completamente diferente"_

" _¡Pero esforcémonos ambos para ser unos grandes héroes, ¿está bien?!"_

" _¡Ahora soy el Deku que los va a salvar a todos, y eso te incluye Kacchan!"_

" _Yo soy el único que decide"_

" _En ese caso aquí estoy Kacchan, este es el momento para que aclaremos las cosas"_

" _Y yo te demostraré que no soy el mismo Deku que conociste"_

 **-¡YO QUIERO GANARTE!-** , gritó Bakugou con fuerza para luego liberar todo el poder que había reunido de sus manos. **-¡XX EXPLOSIVE BURNER!-** , gritó a todo pulmón al momento de liberar dos potentes explosiones siendo la que apuntaba a Izuku más fuerte que la segunda que evitaba que el rubio retrocediera ante el poder de la principal que alcanzó una intensidad y tamaño descomunal mientras avanzaba a gran velocidad hacia Izuku que sonreía con calma desactivando Berserker.

 **-Lo entiendo Kacchan, tu siempre fuiste así-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad mientras alzaba la mirada al potente ataque que venía en su dirección. **-Pero yo también tengo mi sueño y mis objetivos, no puedo perder aquí, tengo gente que me apoya y me anima a ganar, sería una pena que no pueda corresponderles-** , continuó mientras que apretaba su mano derecha al frente suyo y sus palabras eran escuchadas por el público, sus amigos y All Might. **-¡Por eso aquí estoy frente a ti!, ¡por eso mismo voy a mostrarte a ti y a todos que voy a ser el mejor héroe!, ¡un héroe que pueda salvarlos a todos!-** , exclamó él levantando el puño en dirección al ataque de Bakugou que estaba a pocos segundos de impactar contra él.

Izuku clavó sus colas de Ghoul en el suelo detrás de él para incrustarlas con fuerza como punto de apoyo y luego agarró su brazo derecho con su mano izquierda para comenzar a crear una pequeña e inestable esfera de oscuridad en la palma de su mano derecha que seguía apuntando al ataque de su amigo de la infancia.

La oscuridad de la esfera cada vez se hacía más grande e inestable hasta cubrir por completo la mano del peliverde que estaba listo para disparar.

" _Izuku, realmente no puedes hacer nada, ¿verdad?"_

" _A partir de ahora te llamarás "Deku" que significa "Inútil", entonces eres alguien que no puede hacer nada"_

" _No importa que Quirk tengas, no podrás derrotarme"_

" _¡Deku maldito!, ¿¡cómo te atreves a si quiera pensar que puedes apuntar a la misma escuela que yo!?"_

" _¡Espero que entres a Yuuei para que te aplaste frente a todos!"_

" _Ahora puede que seas un reto"_

" _¡Juro que hasta la siguiente vez que peleemos no voy a perder!"_

" _Te aclararé que yo seré el número uno y tú solo estás detrás de mí"_

" _¡Yo también tengo un sueño!, ¡quiero ser el número uno!, ¡quiero ser como All Might!, ¡un héroe que siempre gana!"_

" _¡Deja tu puta locura y ven contra mí con todo lo que puedas ofrecer!"_

 **-¡Por eso voy a ganar!-** , exclamó Izuku con fuerza para luego liberar su ataque haciendo que de la esfera de oscuridad comenzara a salir una inmensa cantidad de sombras que rápidamente obtuvo el mismo tamaño que el ataque de Bakugou para impactarlo y ambos ataques chocar en el medio provocando que las brisas del lugar se volvieran locas y la gente se sostuvieran de sus asientos mientras que ambos chicos se esforzaban por superar al otro.

Bakugou apretó los dientes dando cada fibra de todo su ser llenándose de toda su determinación para gritar. **-¡DEKUUUUUUUU!-** , con todas sus fuerzas dando un último empujón a su ataque que comenzó a hacer ceder al ataque de sombras de Izuku que apretó los dientes mientras sonreía viendo el choque.

 **-Te lo dije antes, Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de Bakugou y el resto de espectadores que se sorprendieron al ver en sus ojos un brillo verdoso a pesar de sus irises rojas, era como ver un rayo de esperanza y determinación en medio de la oscuridad que aparentaba su esclerótica negra. **-Gané desde antes de comenzar** -, agregó para luego aumentar la cantidad de sombras que expulsaba de la esfera para igualar la potencia del XX Explosive Burner y hasta superarlo para comenzar a hacerlo retroceder en dirección al rubio.

Izuku sonrió como mejor pudo en ese momento y gritó desde lo más profundo de su ser. **-¡INTO THE ABYSS!-** , gritó haciendo que una nueva oleada de sombras se unieran y que su ataque arrasara completamente el ataque de Bakugou para finalmente llegar hasta él.

Luego de esa titánica cantidad de sombras envolvieron a Bakugou en una esfera perfecta en el aire mientras que todo el estadio se quedó en silencio esperando una fuerte explosión como resultado, pero no esperaron que luego de 3… 2… 1… reventara.

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

La esfera de oscuridad reventó con tal magnitud que el aire de alrededor se quebró y las corrientes de aire rugían con fuerza y el estadio completo comenzó a temblar agresivamente mientras que la oscuridad se disparaba como flamas sobre todo lo que había en el lugar hasta que todo… quedó en negro.

No había nada, solo completa oscuridad, los espectadores veían en distintas direcciones desubicados y confundidos pero no lograban ver ni siquiera sus propias manos, todo era una oscuridad absoluta en la cual no había ni un resquicio de luz.

Tampoco había sonido, como si todo se hubiera ido al reventar la esfera de oscuridad, podían hablar pero ni sus propios oídos podían recibir las ondas que producían sus cuerdas vocales y el movimiento de sus labios.

Podían respirar, eso es lo único que sabían pero la desesperación y la incertidumbre de no ver ni escuchar nada comenzaba a hacerse presente en varios de los presentes en el público, hasta que todos vieron algo en cierto punto de la oscuridad.

Era un punto, un punto verde, tenía luz o por lo menos parecía irradiarla, todos fijaron su atención en ese punto en concreto. Al pasar unos segundos el punto de luz verde comenzó a aumentar su tamaño y con eso la oscuridad cedía y poco a poco comenzaba a desaparecer.

Grietas se hicieron en la oscuridad y al paso de unos segundos todos anhelaban el momento en que volvieran a ver la luz, el momento en que pudieran escuchar sus propias voces para festejar en júbilo.

Todos vieron como el punto se convirtió en un ascua, el ascua se convirtió en una llama, la llama aumentó su intensidad hasta ser una antorcha, luego la antorcha aumentó su intensidad en una hoguera, luego esa hoguera comenzó a crecer en tamaño y su luz verde cubrió completamente el lugar y todos tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para al momento de volver a abrirlos notar que estaban de nuevo en el estadio.

Todos parecían desubicados y confundidos, pero al momento en que vieron la luz comenzaron a reventar en emoción y alegría como creían necesario hacer luego de salir de la oscuridad.

 _ **[¡No entiendo qué demonios acaba de hacer Midoriya, pero eso fue espeluznante y asombroso!]**_ , exclamaba Present Mic con fuerza desde la cabina de comentaristas mientras que Aizawa a su lado solo se observaba así mismo acostumbrándose nuevamente a la luz.

Todos fijan su atención en el peliverde que se encontraba en su mismo lugar haciendo que las colas de Ghoul comenzaran a desaparecer y con eso sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad al también desactivar Beast. Luego las sombras de sus piernas y su gabardina junto con la marca del sol negro en su frente comenzaron a desaparecer dejándolo de pie con su torso al descubierto y con el pantalón de su uniforme en un estado pésimo.

Luego todos fijan su vista en el aire donde aprecian como Bakugou estaba cayendo al suelo con los ojos en blanco y sin su transformación estando completamente inconsciente y con su cuerpo con múltiples heridas, cortes, quemaduras y no poseía la zona superior de su uniforme y su pantalón estaba igualmente en un estado pésimo similar al de Izuku.

Le quedaba poco para caer abruptamente contra el suelo, pero para sorpresa de absolutamente todos los espectadores, Izuku extendió sombras de su mano derecha en dirección al suelo donde caería su rival e hizo que estos tomaran forma de cojín, provocando que esto apaciguara la caída del rubio cenizo para que luego las sombras desaparecieran lentamente dejándolo en el suelo.

Izuku veía al inconsciente Katsuki con una sonrisa calmada y tranquila mientras que todo el público permanecía en silencio.

 **-Buena pelea, Kacchan-** , susurró Izuku viendo a su rival que sin duda le había dado un gran combate en el cual pudieron expresarse honestamente, algo que no habían hecho nunca desde que se conocieron, de preescolar a la primaria, de primaria a secundaria y preparatoria, se conocen desde hace tanto tiempo y nunca hablaron de cómo se sentían.

En ese sentido… esta fue la primera vez para ambos, en la cual se comunicaron entre si… habían cerrado un capitulo en su historia para dar comienzo a otro.

Midnight se acercó a inspeccionar a Bakugou y confirmar que estaba inconsciente, por lo cual levantó la mano al aire. **-¡Bakugou está fuera de combate!, ¡por lo que Midoriya es el ganador!-** , exclamó la heroína con fuerza y una gran sonrisa animada dando por fin al ganador del festival deportivo y con eso el público festejó y vitoreó al peliverde que había salido victorioso.

 **[¡Ahora todos los eventos se han completado!]** , exclamaba Present Mic con emoción mientras que en las pantallas aparecía la imagen de Izuku junto con la palabra "Ganador". _ **[El ganador de este año del festival deportivo es… ¡EL PRESIDENTE DE LA CLASE A, IZUKU MIDORIYA!]**_ , gritó Mic a todo volumen seguido de los gritos del público y los amigos del peliverde que festejaban su victoria en las gradas siendo Nejire, Uraraka, Toga y Momo quienes destacaban.

 **-Midnight-Sensei-** , llamó Izuku a la heroína con tranquilidad captando la atención de ella que comenzó a caminar hacia él con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Felicitaciones por ganar Midoriya, ¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Midnight al peliverde con un poco de intriga.

 **-Por favor le pido que me traigan una camilla-** , dijo Izuku de forma calmada y educada causando que la heroína +18 se mostrara confundida.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó ella pues veía al chico sin ninguna herida en su cuerpo, si acaso un poco sucio y su uniforme estaba en un mal estado dejando al descubierto el tonificado cuerpo del alto chico.

 **-No puedo moverme para nada, estoy de pie solo por suerte-** , confesó él cerrando los ojos con una leve sonrisa en su cara, pues si bien había quedado victorioso, había abusado mucho de Mom a lo largo de la batalla lo cual gastaba su energía, tuvo que tolerar a lo largo de la pelea el no perder la cabeza a causa de Berserker, recibió los golpes y las explosiones de Katsuki, tuvo que luchar contra sí mismo y su autocontrol para mantener a Ghoul bajo control y no perder la cordura, también aguantó el incesante ardor de tener que utilizar Darkness mientras recibía los rayos solares, sencillamente todo lo había dejado sin las fuerzas suficientes para si quiera dar un paso sin colapsar.

 **-Si es así entonces te puedo ayudar a llegar a la enfermería-** , propuso Midnight con una pequeña sonrisa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues quería aprovechar la oportunidad de tener un poco de cercanía al cuerpo del muchacho al frente suyo, en esos momentos maldecía el tener una relación maestra-estudiante dado que de otra manera ya estaría seduciendo al peliverde.

 **-Se lo agradecería mucho-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad para que luego Midnight tomara un brazo para hacer que él se apoyara en ella para comenzar a llevarle en dirección a la enfermería.

Antes de eso Izuku se volteó a ver por encima de su hombro como los robots llegaban con una camilla para subir a Bakugou encima.

 **(De verdad me gustó nuestra pelea, Kacchan)** , pensó Izuku para sí mismo con cierto alivio para luego seguir su camino a la enfermería donde le pediría a quien sea que le traigan comida para recuperar la energía perdida.

* * *

 _ ***Un Tiempo Después***_

Todo el estadio estaba festejando y en regocijo mientras que los fuegos artificiales explotaban maravillosamente en el cielo azul solo para liberar humo de distintos colores a causa de que era de día.

En medio de la arena estaban los alumnos de primer año reunidos sin importar su curso, todos estaban allí para el cierre del festival y la ceremonia de premiación. Junto a ellos estaban varios camarógrafos y comentaristas que eran contenidos por una valla metálica para más comodidad de los estudiantes que no se vieran abrumados por los medios que transmitían en vivo el evento.

 **-¡Todos los eventos del festival deportivo de los de primer año han terminado!-** , anunciaba Midnight con una gran sonrisa mientras que su voz resonaba por todo el estadio. **-¡Y ahora comenzaremos con la ceremonia de entrega de premios!-** , declaró ella mientras que en el cielo reventaban fuegos artificiales normales y detrás de ella el suelo se abría para que una plataforma se alzara mientras liberaba una cortina de humo y confeti.

 **-Wow-** , dijeron Momo y Uraraka al ver como el humo se despejaba para mostrar el pedestal del podio que estaba nivelado de la forma que correspondería para el tercer lugar, luego el segundo lugar más alto y por último el primer lugar en la cima, en cada uno de estos lugares había un numero con el lugar correspondiente de cada uno.

En el tercer lugar estaba Toga que saludaba a sus amigos con una gran sonrisa alegre y luego comenzó a hablar con el que estaba en el primer lugar.

En el segundo lugar estaba Bakugou con una expresión mezcla de aburrimiento y seriedad mientras tenía unas gazas en las mejillas, unas vendas en la frente, tenía las piernas y los brazos cubiertos de cinta al igual que su abdomen y su brazo derecho se encontraba enyesado.

En el primer lugar se encontraba Izuku que mantenía una expresión tranquila y una leve sonrisa mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos y hablaba con Toga que parecía decirle a Izuku lo que quería cenar como recompensa por llegar tan lejos.

Midnight vio a los medios haciendo lo suyo y ella debía comentar y verse bien en el proceso. **-Además de Toga-chan, Lida-kun también está en tercer lugar pero se fue temprano por razones personales-** , explicó ella para luego llevarse un dedo a su mentón para posar. **-¡Gracias por su comprensión!-** , les dijo ella a los medios que comenzaron a tomar más fotos de ella.

 **-Que lastima, Lida-chan estaba muy metido en ello, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu mientras que tanto ella como sus amigos veían el podio del tercer lugar donde también estaría Lida junto con Toga.

Toga escuchó lo dicho por Midnight y se giró hacia Izuku con cierta preocupación. **-¿Crees que Lida-kun esté bien, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó ella al peliverde ya que le preocupada su amigo de lentes que luego de su derrota había ido con ella, Uraraka y Momo para decirles que debía irse al hospital ya que su hermano había sido herido por un villano, fuera de eso no tuvieron más detalles.

 **-Eso espero, de verdad que si-** , respondió Izuku también preocupado por su amigo para luego levantar la vista al cielo y cerrar los ojos. **(Ingenium, de verdad espero que te encuentres bien… también por el bien de Iida-kun)** , pensaba él deseando de verdad que todo estuviera bien y ante eso apretó los puños. **(Por favor)** , suplicó en su mente para luego retomar la compostura.

 **-¡Ahora vamos a otorgar las medallas!-** , exclamó Midnight continuando con el evento captando la atención de todos para luego señalar a un punto concreto de la zona superior del estadio. **-La entrega será realizada por este hombre…-** , continuó mientras que una musculosa silueta se hacía ver.

 **-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!-** , reía una alegre voz conocida por todos y causando que el público se emocionara y vieran al héroe de cabello dorado y notable musculatura.

 **-¡ES ALL MIGHT!-** , exclamaron varios del público con emoción y alegría al identificar perfectamente al héroe número uno, al símbolo de la paz de la sociedad.

 **-¡Nuestro gran héroe, All Might!-** , exclamó Midnight dándole la señal al símbolo de la paz que la recibió y con una pequeña carrerilla tomó impulso para dar un gran salto hacia la arena.

 **-¡Estoy aquí con las medallas!-** , exclamó All Might con su gran sonrisa para luego dar unas cuantas volteretas y aterrizar en el suelo frente a la plataforma sin un solo rasguño fomentando más la emoción de los presentes.

 **-¡Los de primer año son afortunados!-** , exclamó un héroe del público.

 **-¡El símbolo de la paz los estaba observando!-** , comentó otro profesional con clara emoción.

En eso Midnight se acerca a All Might mientras que en sus manos sostiene la almohadilla con las tres medallas. **-Ahora All Might, comienza entregando las medallas desde el tercer lugar-** , le indicó la heroína al héroe número uno que asintió tomando la medalla de bronce dirigiéndose primero hacia Toga.

Él llegó frente a la rubia que sonreía ampliamente mostrándose alegre. **-Joven Toga, felicidades-** , felicitó All Might con su característica sonrisa para luego ponerle la medalla de bronce a Toga que agachó la cabeza para recibirla y luego volver a mirar al símbolo de la paz. **-De seguro lo que has hecho hoy tiene un gran mérito, el llegar al tercer lugar sin apoyarte en tu Quirk es algo digno de admiración, ¡siéntete orgullosa de ser la primera en hacerlo!-** , le decía All Might a su alumna para darle ánimos y felicitarla por algo que hasta él vio poco posible.

Toga sonrió ampliamente mientras tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-¡Claro Sensei, no se podía esperar nada menos de mí!-** , exclamó la rubia emocionada y levantando un puño al aire con entusiasmo, causando que el héroe profesional riera.

 **-HAHA, ¡buena actitud!-** , dijo él dándole un pulgar en alto a la chica para luego ir a buscar la medalla de plata en lo que Toga se la enseñaba a Izuku que sonreía viendo lo emocionada que estaba su amiga.

Después de eso All Might se dirigió hacia Bakugou para ubicarse frente a él. **-Joven Bakugou, felicitaciones-** , le dijo All Might a Katsuki que levantó la mirada para verle. **-Puede que no estés satisfecho con el segundo lugar, pero tienes que recordar que…-** , decía el héroe hasta que fue interrumpido por el rubio cenizo.

 **-Ya déjalo All Might, no hace falta que digas nada-** , dijo Bakugou con el ceño fruncido captando la atención del héroe y de los demás. **-Yo tengo claro que esto no ha terminado, perdí esta vez pero tengo planeado ganar la siguiente-** , agregó él mirando de reojo a Izuku que sonrió levemente esperando un próximo combate contra su rival. **-¡Superaré a Deku y luego a ti y seré el número uno!-** , declaró con determinación mirando a All Might. **-Solo espéralo-** , dijo para luego desviar la mirada en otra dirección.

All Might solo pudo sonreír más de lo que ya hacia mientras le ponía la medalla a Bakugou. **-Ese es el espíritu muchacho, me preocupé por nada, por favor continua mejorando y te aseguro que algún día serás un gran héroe-** , le dijo con completa honestidad que le sacó una muy leve sonrisa a Katsuki.

Luego All Might tomó la medalla de oro para luego ubicarse al frente de Izuku, su discípulo y al chico que veía como a un hijo que le miraba con tranquilidad y una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Ahora finalmente, joven Midoriya-** , dijo All Might viendo a su sucesor con orgullo. **-Desde el comienzo has dado lo mejor de ti para superar los obstáculos que se plantaban en tu camino, has deslumbrado y sorprendido a todos los presentes con tu esfuerzo y determinación para hacerte reconocer a ojos de todo el mundo-** , decía el rubio mientras que Izuku apretaba los puños con un sentimiento de satisfacción al haber logrado lo que quería.

Luego All Might se tomó unos segundos más para volver a hablar. **-Ahora déjame a mí el honor de darte esta medalla que reconoce el esfuerzo que has hecho desde el principio para llegar hasta aquí, en estos momentos estás en la cima, disfrútalo y recuerda que este final es solo otro comienzo en tu camino-** , decía el héroe con un doble sentido que solo Izuku pudo comprender: _"Aquí termina esta prueba y ahora prepárate para las demás"_ , a lo cual el peliverde asintió con una mirada determinada. **-¡Ahora infla el pecho y levanta la mirada para afrontar los retos que te depara el futuro!-** , exclamó All Might con una gran sonrisa mientras alzaba un puño en el aire para luego quedarse viendo a su sucesor.

 **(Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi chico)** , pensó All Might con un cálido sentimiento paternal al ver lo mucho que logró crecer Izuku como persona desde el momento en que lo conoció hasta este punto tomando en cuenta las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar, simplemente se sentía realmente orgulloso del muchacho.

 **-Gracias All Might-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa estando realmente agradecido con su mentor y al hombre que veía como a un padre, del cual sus palabras tenían verdadero peso para él que de verdad las atesoraría para mejorar aún más. **-De verdad… Gracias-** , repitió y All Might asintió para luego colocarle la medalla de oro al peliverde que agachó la cabeza para recibirla.

Luego el héroe se giró a ver al público con una amplia sonrisa para dar su discurso. **-¡Escuchen, estos son los ganadores de esta ocasión!-** , exclamó señalando a Toga, Bakugou y a Izuku mientras miraba a los estudiantes de primer año que le escuchaban. **-¡Cualquiera aquí pudo haber terminado de pie en estos podios!, justo como lo vieron, ¡compitiendo!, ¡superándose el uno al otro!, ¡escalar cada vez más alto!, ¡apuntar a la más alta cima!, ¡la siguiente generación de héroes definitivamente está brotando!-** , exclamaba All Might sonando inspirador llenando de emoción al público y los alumnos ya estaban motivados. **-¡Así que solo tengo una cosa que decir!, ¡Todos díganlo conmigo!-** , agregó el símbolo de la paz y ya todos sabían lo que venía y estaban preparados para gritar.

 **-¡PLUS ULTRA!-** , gritó todo el estadio a todo pulmón y con mucho espíritu mientras que en el cielo explotaban más fuegos artificiales.

 **(Je, menos mal que le convencí de que no dijera lo otro)** , pensó Izuku algo divertido viendo la espalda de su maestro.

* * *

 _ ***En la Clase 1-A***_

Todos los alumnos de la clase 1-A se encontraban reunidos en su aula respectiva y ahora todos llevaban puestos sus uniformes estándar de diario mientras que tenían sus miradas puestas en su profesor asignado y por las ventanas se podía ver la luz del atardecer.

 **-Buen trabajo a todos** -, les felicitó Aizawa a todos sus estudiantes al haber dado buenos resultados durante el festival. **-No habrán clases durante los siguientes dos días, estoy seguro de que los profesionales que les vieron en el festival los reclutaran, pero consolidaremos todo y lo anunciaremos a su debido tiempo-** , notificaba con calma mientras que algunos ya estaban aliviados y alegres por los días libres, pero no se atreverían a interrumpir a su profesor. **-Por ahora tengo que hacer un anuncio, y es que en tres días vamos a tener una reunión con sus padres aquí en la academia-** , agregó el pelinegro causando que la mayoría se mostraran intrigados y sorprendidos.

 **-¿Nuestros padres?, ¿por qué razón?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad mientras alzaba un poco la mano.

 **-Debemos de hablar algunos detalles con ellos así como asegurarles que la seguridad de ustedes estará garantizada, más que nada será una reunión para ganarse su confianza y fomentar la interacción de sus representantes con la escuela, lo mismo se aplica al resto de clases y años-** , respondió Aizawa con tranquilidad viendo a la Yaoyorozu para luego suspirar.

 **-¿Entonces nuestros padres tienen que venir a la escuela?-** , preguntó Kaminari algo incómodo ya que la idea de que sus padres le avergonzaran frente a sus amigos no le agradaba.

 **-Pueden traer a uno solo o bien a un representante que venga en su nombre, lo importante es que asistan a la reunión, hasta ese momento solo descansen-** , dijo Aizawa con calma viendo a sus alumnos.

 **-¡Hai Sensei!-** , dijo la mayoría para luego comenzar a comentar y hablar entre ellos mientras que el pelinegro salía del aula.

Momo y Uraraka fijaron su atención en Izuku que estaba mirando por la ventana con una expresión melancólica, ambas estaban mirándole con cierta pena al recordar el hecho de que él no tenía padres a los cuales podría traer a la reunión, cosa que las hizo pensar en lo duro que debe ser para él esta noticia de la reunión de padres.

 **(Izuku-kun)** , pensó Momo con una mano sobre su pecho mientras miraba preocupada a su amigo que bien podría sentirse triste en esos momentos.

 **(Deku-kun)** , pensó Uraraka con notable preocupación en su mirada mientras veía al peliverde el cual le había animado cuando ella estaba deprimida, pero ella en este caso no podía hacer nada para apaciguar el dolor que debería estar sintiendo Izuku.

Toga por su parte parecía algo decaída y desanimada en su puesto por razones personales y por la relación que guarda ella con sus padres. Sabía que no podía traerlos a ellos a la reunión, por nada del mundo quería volver a verlos y con ese pensamiento frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes mientras agachaba la mirada a su escritorio.

Mientras tanto con Izuku este tenía su cabeza apoyada en una mano mientras miraba por la ventana el atardecer que estaba aconteciendo. Ciertamente estaba algo desanimado por el hecho de la reunión y saber que tendría que ir solo, pero en esos momentos principalmente estaba preocupado por como estaría su amigo de lentes, por lo cual fijó su vista en el puesto vacío de Lida.

 **(Lida-kun)** , pensó Izuku con un mal presentimiento y solo esperando que el hermano mayor de su amigo se encontrara bien, de verdad solo quería que su amigo no perdiera un ser querido así como él perdió a su madre, él perfectamente conocía el dolor de eso y no quería que Lida experimentara eso mismo… la tristeza, la frustración, la culpa… el odio y las ansias de venganza… solo quería que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

 _ ***En el hospital general de Hosu***_

Más tarde en el hospital general de Hosu donde ya era de noche, adentro se encontraba Lida averiguando en recepción donde estaba la habitación en la cual estaba siendo atendido su hermano y al saberlo comenzó a correr en la dirección.

 **-¡Por favor no corra en los pasillos!-** , le pedía señorita de la recepción al pelinegro pero fue ignorada ya que la preocupación de Lida por su hermano era mayor que su costumbre de seguir las reglas.

Luego de subir hasta el piso adecuado, corrió por los pasillos esquivando personas y doctores hasta que al final de un pasillo logró ver a su madre. **-¡Mamá!-** , exclamó Lida y su madre se acercó a él.

 **-¡Tenya!-** , dijo su madre mientras que llegaba al frente de su hijo que parecía desesperado y angustiado mientras cargaba su saco de Yuuei en una mano.

 **-¡¿Cómo está Tensei?!-** , le preguntó Lida a su madre con clara preocupación y su madre se cubrió la boca aguantando las ganas de romper en llanto, cosa que hizo que una alarma se encendiera en Lida que corrió rápidamente a la habitación donde estaría su hermano. Él abrió la puerta con fuerza. **-¡Tensei!-** , exclamó Lida con los ojos bien abiertos para luego quedarse pálido y sin palabras en lo que una expresión de miedo se formaba en su rostro ante la escena que tenía ante él.

 **-Tenya, p-por favor baja la voz y ponte la mascarilla-** , le pidió su madre con su voz frágil mientras que tenía una mano sobre el hombro de su hijo y apartaba la mirada con tristeza para evitar ver el estado en el cual terminó su hijo mayor.

Lida estaba sin palabras y era comprensible, pues Ingenium, su hermano mayor Tensei a quien más admiraba en el mundo estaba en medio de la habitación, acostado sobre una cama de hospital mientras que varios tubos y maquinaria de la misma estaban conectadas a él con sueros que hacían lo posible por mantenerlo con vida.

 **-El anestésico se gastó antes y recuperó la conciencia, él todavía está en una niebla, si hubiera entrado a cirugía 2 minutos después entonces habría sido demasiado tarde-** , decía el doctor encargado dirigiéndose a la familia de su paciente.

Allí Tensei abre débilmente su ojo derecho que estaba sin brillo y nublado mientras miraba hacia la puerta pudiendo identificar esos borrones. **-T-Tenya… Mamá-** , murmulló con dificultad haciendo que su madre cayera de rodillas al suelo sin poder aguantar la tristeza mientras que Lida se acercaba a su hermano.

 **-¡T-Tensei!, ¡Tensei-niisan!-** , decía Lida preocupado mientras llegaba a su lado para mirar atento y angustiado mientras que pequeñas lágrimas aparecían en el borde de sus ojos.

 **-A pesar… de que un hermano menor… tan realizado como tú… esté así-** , decía Tensei débilmente y con suavidad mientras miraba a su hermano pequeño que apretaba los dientes al oír la voz de su hermano de esa forma tan frágil, nunca en su vida le había escuchado así. **-L-Lo siento… Tenya-** , se disculpaba Tensei mientras que las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en los ojos de Lida. **-Tu hermano mayor… perdió-** , dijo para luego guardar silencio mientras que su hermano pequeño sentía su mundo tambalearse.

 **-¡Tensei!-** , exclamó Lida con voz llorosa para luego dejar caer su cabeza y sollozar aguantando las monstruosas ganas de echar a llorar de tristeza al ver a Ingenium, al héroe que más admiraba, a su hermano mayor Tensei en tal deplorable estado.

Lo que comenzó como un día para enorgullecerlo terminó con el peor resultado posible.

* * *

 _ ***Al día siguiente***_

Al día siguiente en una casa tradicional japonesa se podía ver como adentro estaba Todoroki preparándose para salir mientras que detrás de él estaba su hermana mayor que era una mujer joven de cabello blanco y mechones rojos y ambos ojos grises, su nombre es Fuyumi.

 **-Shoto, ¿A dónde vas?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a su hermanito que no acostumbraba a salir mucho.

 **-Al hospital-** , respondió Todoroki con tranquilidad sin voltearse a verle mientras que se acomodaba los zapatos.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿tan de repente?, ¿por qué?-** , preguntaba Fuyumi algo sorprendida para luego mostrarse preocupada y algo nerviosa. **-E-Espera Shoto, ¿no hay problema si no le avisas a papá?-** , dijo ella ya que no era para nada bonito ver a su padre enojado.

 **-No-** , respondió Todoroki con calma para luego abrir la puerta corrediza que daba al exterior.

 **-¿Por qué quieres ver a mamá luego de tanto tiempo?-** , le preguntó Fuyumi a Shoto con intriga y preocupación solo para no recibir una respuesta de su hermanito.

 **-Ya regreso-** , fue lo único que dijo Todoroki para luego salir cerrando la puerta para emprender la marcha hacia su destino.

Comenzó a caminar por la calle con ropa civil y las manos en los bolsillos mientras que a un lado suyo aparecía un pequeño niño caminando tomado de la mano de su madre mientras hablaban con alegría.

Él durante el camino tenía su expresión calmada mientras que a su mente llegaban las palabras de su madre.

" _Mama, estoy enloqueciendo… no puedo soportarlo más"_

" _Cada día los niños se parecen más a él… Shoto, el lado izquierdo de ese niño a veces me parece muy desagradable… no puedo criarlo más"_

Siguió su caminó hasta llegar finalmente al frente del hospital en el cual estaba internada su madre y levantó la mirada para verle por unos cuantos segundos.

 **(Desde ese día pensé que mi presencia presionaría a mi mamá, así que no fui a verla)** , pensaba él mientras que entraba al hospital para comenzar a hablar con la recepcionista. **(Estoy seguro de que ella sigue obligada por mi… por papá)** , obtuvo el número de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por el hospital hasta que llegó frente a la habitación que le habían indicado que decía "Todoroki Rei". **(Así que para convertirme en un héroe, con este cuerpo, con todo lo que tengo)** , pensó al momento de dirigir su mano hacia la puerta solo para detenerla a unos centímetros para luego retirarla.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras recordaba las palabras que le había dicho su madre de pequeño.

" _Pero quieres ser un héroe, ¿no?, esa bien que seas uno"_

" _No tienes que ser prisionero de tu sangre"_

" _Está bien que te conviertas en quien quieras ser"_

Luego él abrió los ojos y abrió la puerta dejando ver la imagen de una mujer de largo cabello blanco y lacio vestida de paciente mientras estaba sentada en una silla y la luz del día entraba por la ventana.

 **(Para convertirme en mi Héroe ideal, necesito verla y hablar con ella)** , pensó Todoroki con su mirada serena para luego dar unos pasos hasta estar dentro de la habitación. **(Hay muchas cosas sobre las cuales quiero hablar)** , se dijo mientras cerraba la puerta detrás suyo para quedarse de pie viendo a su madre que le parecía no darse cuenta de que estaba allí al estar tan enfocada en la ventana.

 **-Mamá-** , dijo Todoroki con voz suave como no lo había dicho en tantos años, causando que su madre se percatara de su presencia para luego darse la vuelta a ver al joven que le había llamado, era su hijo… era Shoto.

 **(Incluso si no lo quieres, voy a salvarte)** , pensó Todoroki con una mirada decidida y con un brillo determinado en su ojo azul que miraba a su madre. **(Esa es mi línea de partida)** , se dijo al momento de dar el primer paso adelante, este sería un nuevo inicio tanto para él como para ella, él se esforzaría en arreglar las cosas… recuperaría a su Madre.

* * *

 _ ***En otro lado***_

En otro sitio de la ciudad estaba Uraraka caminando por la calle con ropa civil mientras llevaba un bolso de la compra.

 **-Para almorzar hoy tenemos algo económico, hmm… supongo que Mochi-** , se decía Uraraka de camino a su casa.

Luego de caminar por unos minutos más llegó al frente de la puerta de la entrada para meter la llave y percatarse de que ya estaba abierta. **-¿Hmm?-** , dijo confundida para luego abrir la puerta viendo las luces apagadas. **(¿La puerta no tenía seguro?)** , se preguntó con un poco de miedo mientras entraba a su casa.

 **-¡Ochako!-** , dos personas venían corriendo a cuatro patas por el pasillo de forma salvaje y con ojos rojos de modo que la castaña gritó asustada.

 **-¡HAAAAAAA!-** , gritaba ella mientras que sus ojos casi y se salían de sus cuencas por el susto.

 **-¡Estamos aquí!-** , exclamó el Sr Uraraka con una sonrisa amigable mientras levantaba un pulgar y las luces se encendían mientras que a su lado la Sra Uraraka sonreía amablemente viendo a Ochako.

 **-¿¡Papa, mama!?, ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?-** , preguntaba Uraraka muy sorprendida viendo a sus padres ya que no esperaba verles allí.

 **-Vinimos a verte luego de la celebración-** , respondió su madre que físicamente se parecía mucho a ella dejando en claro que todo lo sacó de su madre, incluyendo el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

 **-Viendo a nuestra hija esforzarse tanto, no podíamos dejarlo pasar-** , dijo el Sr Uraraka con una gran sonrisa viendo a su hija que parecía aun sorprendida.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿qué hay de su trabajo?, ¿vinieron en tren bala?-** , les preguntaba Uraraka a sus padres que cerraron los ojos y le sonrieron con una calidez y cariño solo propia de padres, de modo que la castaña tenia pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos.

 **-¡De verdad los quiero!-** , exclamó Uraraka lanzándose hacia ellos para abrazarles, a lo cual ellos le corresponden con amor en un abrazo grupal familiar.

 **-Y nosotros a ti, Ochako-** , dijo la Sra Uraraka con cariño maternal abrazando a su hija para que luego todos se separaran un poco.

Uraraka sintió la mano de su padre en su hombro y levantó la mirada para verle. **-Sabes, quiero hablar con ese chico Midoriya, la próxima vez invítalo a comer con nosotros-** , le dijo con un pulgar en alto causando que ella ampliara un poco sus ojos y que un leve sonrojo se acentuará en sus mejillas.

 **-Oh cierto, ese chico del que tanto nos hablas, ¿es lindo, cierto?-** , decía su madre sonriendo con una mano en su mejilla viendo a su hija que ante sus palabras su rostro obtuvo unos cinco tonos nuevos de rojo de la vergüenza.

 **-¡Mamá, Papá!-** , exclamó Uraraka sintiéndose avergonzada por sus padres que sonrieron divertidos por su reacción.

* * *

 _ ***En la Mansión Yaoyorozu***_

Por otro lado en la muy inmensa mansión de la familia Yaoyorozu, nos encontramos en la lujosa habitación de Momo que en esos momentos estaba sentada al frente de su escritorio leyendo un libro de misterios que le había recomendado Izuku mientras que a su lado estaba su teléfono donde la pantalla mostraba un mensaje de su madre que confirmaba que si iría a la reunión de padres.

 **-Espero que a Mamá le agrade Izuku-kun-** , pensó Momo en voz alta con una pequeña sonrisa feliz y un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego seguir leyendo el libro que de verdad estaba disfrutando muchísimo.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa Hado***_

Mientras tanto en la casa de la familia Hado, Nejire estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión llevando solo ropa simple y cómoda para llevar en su hogar mientras que su madre estaba en la cocina preparando la comida.

Es una mujer esbelta de largo cabello azul recogido en una cola de caballo que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda siendo en apariencia la imagen de Nejire de adulta y madura.

 **-¿Entonces en esa reunión estará ese chico Midoriya?, ¿ese del que tanto me hablas?, ¿el que ganó el festival deportivo de primer año?-** , le preguntaba la Sra hado a su hija con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que le veía por encima del hombro, recibiendo un asentimiento rápido de Nejire.

 **-¡Sip!, él es genial mamá, seguro que te va a caer muy bien-** , respondía Nejire con una amplia sonrisa alegre y emocionada que provocó que su madre sonriera con cierta malicia para luego volver su mirada al sartén.

 **-Pues si tú lo dices, tampoco estaría mal conocer al chico que se casará contigo, quizás podría ir haciendo los preparativos para la luna de miel-** , decía la madre de Nejire con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras que veía de reojo como Nejire ampliaba los ojos quedándose atónita mientras que su rostro comenzaba a ponerse algo rojo.

 **-P-Por favor no digas nada de eso cuando lo veas-** , le dijo Nejire a su madre con un poco de nervios para luego enfocar su mirada en la televisión mientras que su mente divagaba en lo dicho por su madre, haciendo que su sonrojo solo aumentara aún más y que su madre riera divertida.

 **-Eres muy adorable en las pocas ocasiones que te avergüenzas, Nejire-** , dijo la Sra Hado divertida y esperando conocer al peliverde del cual había hablado su hija, debía de en realidad ser especial si había atrapado la atención de su hija en un tiempo record superando las dos horas en las cuales Nejire se centraba en una persona… ahora era ella quien tenía curiosidad por conocer al muchacho.

* * *

 _ ***En la Casa Midoriya***_

Finalmente nos encontramos en la casa Midoriya donde en estos momentos nos podemos encontrar con Izuku y Toga que estaban almorzando en el comedor mientras que tenían el televisor encendido.

 **-¡Más arroz, por favor!-** , pidió Toga con una gran sonrisa y con algunos granos de arroz en las mejillas mientras le extendía su plato a Izuku que tenía el contenedor a un lado.

Izuku suspiró algo cansado para proceder a servirle más comida a su amiga. **-Esta es la tercera vez que pides más, debes aprender a regularte, no debe ser sano para una chica comer tanto-** , decía el peliverde de forma algo estricta llegando a sonar como un padre para devolverle el plato a Toga que tenía más arroz como había pedido.

 **-¿Y tú si puedes?-** , preguntó Toga entrecerrando los ojos con una sonrisa de lado mientras señalaba a Izuku con los palillos.

 **-Pues… allí tienes un punto-** , contestó Izuku otorgando la victoria en la conversación para que luego ambos prosiguieran comiendo.

Toga se giró a ver a Izuku mientras que terminaba de tragar. **-Quiero ver una película, ¡una de terror!-** , exclamó la rubia alzando un brazo en el aire ya que en ocasiones le tocaba a ella decidir que verían ambos en la televisión y ese día era una de esas ocasiones.

 **-En la noche hay un maratón, si quieres lo vemos juntos-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente viendo a su amiga que mostró una gran sonrisa alegre.

 **-¡Okey!-** , respondió Toga con emoción para luego comer rápidamente lo que le quedaba de comida mientras que Izuku se le quedaba viendo mientras dejaba su plato de lado.

 **-Oye Toga-** , dijo él sonando algo más serio y haciendo que la rubia le mirara intrigada. **-¿Mañana quisieras acompañarme de nuevo?-** , preguntó Izuku algo dudoso y levemente expectante por lo que ella respondería.

Toga escuchó su pregunta y luego sonrió suavemente con cariño, de forma amable y gentil mientras que movía una mano para sujetar una mano de Izuku.

 **-No tienes que preguntarlo, claro que iré contigo-** , respondió Toga con amabilidad y haciendo que una sonrisa igual se forme en el rostro de Izuku que se mostró feliz por su respuesta al saber que tendría su apoyo.

 **-Gracias, tengo muchas cosas que decirle-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida para luego desviar su vista hacia el altar que estaba en una esquina donde estaba la imagen de su difunta madre. **(Tengo que contarle lo lejos que he llegado, tengo que hablar con mi Mamá)** , pensó Izuku decidido y con una mirada determinada pensando en visitar la tumba de su progenitora, la mujer que hace casi dos años perdió y a la que siempre guardaría en su corazón.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como lo ven este ha sido el final de este arco, ¿Finalmente, verdad?, ahora podemos continuar con lo que se viene que como vieron será la reunión de padres de Yuuei donde sucederán una que otra cosa, ya pueden ir haciéndose una idea, y en ese capítulo daré unas descripciones mejores sobre las apariencias de los padres de las chicas para dar una imagen más clara.

Ya con eso dicho espero que les haya gustado la pelea entre Izuku y Bakugou, ciertamente traté de mostrarla emocional y más personal entre ambos con las flashbacks con los cuales Bakugou recuerda esos momentos, de cierta manera aquí se resuelve una carga que ambos han estado cargando desde pequeños y en cierta manera llegan a una resolución de como continuara su rivalidad.

También debo ponerme a aclarar que sí, ciertamente Izuku pudo utilizar otros Quirks más óptimos para sacar a Bakugou de la arena en unos momentos, o inmovilizarlo como a Lida entre un Etc, pero aun así lo adecuado es darle emoción a la pelea y él quiso ganar de esa forma, transmitiendo sus pensamientos a través de sus puños. Además esto me sirvió para introducir a Berserker y finalmente la carta que tenía preparada desde hace mucho tiempo que sería el Modo Asalto: Berserk que sería una combinación de Ghoul, Darkness, Beast, Berserker y Metallica reforzada que en parte es influencia de Inferno, debo aclarar solo puede utilizar esos Quirks en ese modo ya que no puede mantener más su concentración y las repercusiones si utiliza más, ya tiene suficiente con aguantar caer en la locura a causa de Ghoul o Berserker.

Por cierto, si alguno tiene una idea en cuanto al nombre que debería tener la "transformación" de Bakugou pues por favor comentenlo para tenerlo en consideración. Creo que con todo eso dicho no tengo nada más que comentar, más que espero que esperen con ansias lo que se viene que será original de este fic y el arco original que se aproxima luego de la reunión.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	20. Reunión de Padres

**_Como un_ _No muerto_ _has vivido, como un_ _Elegido_ _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_ _Cazador_ _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_ _Héroe_ _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Finalmente llegamos a la pelea de Izuku contra Bakugou y por consiguiente el final del arco del festival deportivo, por lo cual estén preparados para un capitulo largo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Prime:** Que bien que te haya gustado el final del arco. Y tan solo espera para cuando llegue la batalla de Izuku vs Chisaki, no decepcionará.

 **Crimson Revenant:** Me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea y la verdad me gusta el nombre de Nitro Drive, por el momento es el nombre que más está cercano a ser. Gracias por comentar.

 **Takeshi Jaegerjaquez:** Muchas gracias, me gusta pensar en las facetas que puede presentar Izuku sin olvidar la clara influencia que tiene All For One en él, y pues no podía dejar de lado el orgullo de Escanor ya que me encanta que sea soberbio. También me alegra saber que te haya gustado el desarrollo de Bakugou ya que me parece que debía de estar a la altura para ser un buen rival. Gracias por dar tu idea para el nombre del modo del rubio, lo tomaré en consideración.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Pues espero que te guste el capítulo de esta ocasión, y ya hace tiempo vi la película de BNHA pero de todos modos gracias por decirlo, si te sirve el dato tengo planeado escribirla en esta historia.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Jaja, pues espero te guste la reunión de padres y las reacciones de las chicas con la vergüenza que pasarán.

 **JAEGER G-14:** Exacto, después de todo no tendría gracia que utilizara todos sus Quirks para finalizar el combate en segundos, con eso dicho espero disfrutes de la reunión de padres.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 ** _*En la casa de Izuku más tarde*_** \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)** \- _narración del punto de vista de un personaje

- **Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema** —dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 19: Reunión de Padres_**

Izuku abrió los ojos y se encontró en un paisaje plano y desolado cubierto de oscuridad y tinieblas, no había nada visible en la extensión del páramo en el cual se encontraba. Está vistiendo su traje de héroe en ese desértico lugar donde solo él era el único a la vista.

A él no le fue extraño estar en ese lugar, después de todo había estado allí tantas veces que prefiere ni si quiera mencionar el número. Dejó caer sus brazos con evidente cansancio y su mirada denotaba tristeza mientras agachaba la cabeza.

 **-Por favor, no de nuevo-** , pidió Izuku sabiendo que era inútil lo mucho que lo dijera, siempre que tenía este tipo de sueños le era imposible despertar por su cuenta.

No había tenido un sueño así desde hace un tiempo y pensaba que ya eran cosa del pasado, pero al parecer se equivocó, pues allí estaba, en el lugar más oscuro de su mente, el lugar donde predominaba la esencia de All For One, lugar que ha provocado que él tuviera las pesadillas con las memorias de su predecesor.

Levantó la cabeza para mirar al frente suyo, donde a unos cuantos metros unas sombras ondulando como fuego se agruparon y dieron forma a un humano, un hombre adulto de tez blanca y cabello castaño, vestía de un particular traje de héroe de colores rojos y naranjas con guantes amarillos en sus manos y botas del mismo color.

El hombre comenzó a caminar hacia Izuku, el cual mostró pena en su cara al ver al hombre al frente suyo, este tenía una expresión apagada, sombría y carente de vida o motivación, solo era una coraza vacía de lo que alguna vez fue un gran héroe, ahora estaba vacío y se acercaba a paso lento hasta estar al frente del peliverde que no se movió ni un centímetro, sabía que no tenía escapatoria.

 **-Oye chico-** , dijo el hombre castaño con un tono claramente desmotivado y cansado, pero con un aire tétrico que podría hacer llorar a un bebe al escucharlo. **-¿Por qué sigues vivo aún?-** , pregunto mientras que posaba sus manos sobre los hombros de Izuku que agachó la cabeza.

 **-Porque tengo un sueño que cumplir-** , respondió Izuku con calma a pesar de que en su rostro pudiera verse clara lastima por el hombre al frente suyo, no podía evitar sentirse algo culpable al verlo de esa manera.

El hombre aferra el agarre de sus manos sobre los hombros de Izuku para comenzar a zarandearle. **-¡Yo también tenía un sueño al igual que mi familia y a todos los mataste tú!-** , exclamó el castaño con furia reflejada en su expresión dando a transmitir en su tono claro odio hacia el chico que mantenía su rostro tranquilo.

 **-No fui yo, no es mi culpa, fue el desgraciado de All For One-** , respondió Izuku estando internamente afectado por las palabras que dijo el hombre, pero sabía que sus palabras no le llegarían, el castaño al frente suyo estaba cegado por el odio hacia All For One, por lo cual el peliverde lo comprendía.

 **-¡No mientas desgraciado!, ¡has hecho demasiado daño!-** , le dijo el hombre con rabia a Izuku para luego propinarle un fuerte golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó al suelo.

Izuku ni siquiera se había esforzado en esquivarlo y solo lo recibió manteniendo su expresión de lastima para que luego el castaño le levantara del cuello de la camisa.

 **-¡Di quien soy!-** , le reclamó el héroe a Izuku con furia, y el peliverde agachó la cabeza sintiendo un nudo en la garganta para proceder a responder.

 **-Korima Kayahami, edad 42, eras el héroe " The Inmortal" y anterior usuario de Mom-** , contestó Izuku recordando la información de su predecesor que había obtenido a través de sus pesadillas, como All For One lo torturó tanto física como psicológicamente para terminar robando su Quirk y matarle.

Luego de eso más sombras aparecieron y formaron la figura de una mujer de cabello platinado corto hasta los hombros que tenía un parche en su ojo derecho y vestía de un traje de héroe que constaba de un kimono de color blanco con detalles negros.

Ella se acercó a Izuku que se levantaba del suelo con lentitud solo para ser recibido por una patada en su abdomen que lo mandó a rodar unos metros en el suelo.

 **-Tú eres solo un cobarde que tiene miedo de pagar por sus pecados-** , dijo la mujer con una mirada gélida y asesina que podría matar con ella mientras que observa como el peliverde se levantaba del suelo con la cabeza agachada.

 **-No es cierto, yo no he hecho nada-** , respondió Izuku manteniendo su expresión de lastima mientras que se limpiaba el traje que había sido un poco ensuciado.

La mujer y Korima se acercaron a él con claro odio en sus miradas e Izuku solo se quedó de pie sin intenciones de huir o esquivar sus golpes, después de todo alguien tenía que lidiar con su odio, alguien tenía que recibir sus emociones, sin All For One solo quedaba él para pagar por las cosas que el monstruo hizo en vida.

Luego Izuku recibió una patada en su espalda y él se giró a ver como detrás estaba un hombre joven de cabello rojo de puntas hacia atrás, este vestía de una camisa negra, un chándal rojo, unos pantalones oscuros y unos deportivos blancos.

Este miró a Izuku con furia para luego acercarse y tomarle del cuello. **-¡Nos has arrebatado lo que más queríamos y nos quitaste nuestras particularidades para quedártelas!, ¡eres un monstruo!-** , exclamó el pelirrojo para luego agachar su cabeza mientras apretaba los dientes.

Izuku frunció un poco su ceño de lastima al poder sentir el claro dolor de ellos, pero no podía hacer nada, absolutamente nada por ayudarles… no podía salvarles.

 **-Yo no soy un monstruo, yo quiero ser un héroe-** , respondió Izuku tratando de no sucumbir ante las ofensivas palabras que le dirigían sus predecesores, a lo cual recibe un puñetazo por parte del pelirrojo que lo manda hacia atrás.

Después una cantidad inmensa de sombras hicieron acto de presencia en el páramo y en cuestión de segundos había una gran cantidad de personas rodeando a Izuku. Eran muchas siluetas que al estar tan lejanas no eran visibles sus apariencias, eran fácilmente más de 90 o 100 personas, todas con su odio dirigido hacia el peliverde.

 **-¡Nunca serás algo tan noble en tu maldita existencia!-** , le gritó una de las personas del fondo con ira y rabia mientras que Izuku miraba al suelo y apretaba las manos.

Ni siquiera se esforzó en esquivar una cachetada propinada por la mujer del kimono y el parche. **-¡Di quien soy!-** , le reclamó ella a él mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en sus ojos, pero estos seguían viendo con odio al chico que hizo un esfuerzo en responder.

 **-Yuriki Tachibana, edad 29, eras una gran heroína y estabas por casarte, eres la anterior usuaria de Frost-** , respondió Izuku desanimado pero tratando de mostrarse tranquilo, era lo último que podía hacer, no dejarse mostrar como en realidad estaba… destrozado, triste, deprimido, frustrado y demás sensaciones que ocultaba bajo su máscara de calma.

Luego de eso el hombre pelirrojo le sujeto de los hombros y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el abdomen que le sacó el aire. - **¡Di quien soy!-** , reclamó él de forma iracunda mientras que Izuku recuperaba el aliento y jadeaba por el golpe.

 **-Y-Yatoru Zumikahe, edad 21 y trabajabas para mantener a tu familia de cuatro hermanitos, eres el anterior usuario de Inferno-** , respondió el peliverde claramente desanimado pues podía recordar las sonrisas de los pequeños hermanitos de su predecesor, lo cual causó que su corazón sintiera aún más pesar.

- **¡Luego tú los mataste a ellos!, ¡es tú culpa!-** , exclamó Yatoru con lágrimas en sus ojos llenos de odio para luego darle un golpe en la cara a Izuku, el cual apretó los dientes al recordar la manera en la cual All For One había asesinado a los tres infantes.

Por desgracia las pesadillas que ha sufrido por All For One no se han limitado a solo enseñar memorias de él, sino también a mostrar recuerdos de los antiguos usuarios de los Quirks y de cómo vivieron sus vidas. No había nada más doloroso para Izuku que el ver la feliz vida de alguien verse destruida completamente por las acciones de All For One mientras que él no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, solo eran visiones con las cuales no podía interactuar… eran tan vividas que hasta pensaba que estaba allí.

Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera le contó sobre eso a All Might. ¿Después de todo qué le diría?, le diría que ha visto las vidas de sus predecesores y sus muertes tantas veces que se habían grabado en su mente a fuego, hasta el punto de recordar su edad, nombre, tipo de sangre, fecha de nacimiento, su familia, sus metas y aspiraciones.

Él podía ver sus vidas como una película, algunos eran héroes, otros civiles mientras que una pequeña minoría eran villanos que tenían claros motivos en sus vidas que en cierta manera justificaron las cosas que hicieron en vida.

Izuku sentía profunda empatía por ellos al conocerles como personas y sus maneras de pensar, pero siempre todos tenían un factor en común y ese era el final de la película, el cual siempre era causado por All For One. Siempre que aparecía en las vidas de los predecesores significaba que estaban por morir y todo lo que una vez amaron se vería destruido.

 **-Quise intervenir pero no pude por mucho que lo intentara, quien los mató fue All For One-** , respondió Izuku mientras se recomponía sin estar realmente herido, pues estaba dentro de su mente y realmente no podía ser lastimado, pero a pesar de eso cada palabra y ataque le dolía aun así.

Luego Izuku recibió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que lo mandó contra el suelo, él levantó la cabeza para ver a un hombre adulto de cabello verde similar a hojas de árboles con orejas puntiagudas, este vestía de un traje de héroe que constaba de un pantalón café, botas de cuero del mismo color, chaleco ceñido al torso y abierto por el medio mientras que de la piel de sus brazos era observable pequeñas flores y hierba.

 **-¡Di quien soy!-** , le gritó el hombre adulto con enojo a Izuku para luego darle una patada en el rostro al chico que escupió sangre.

El peliverde se giró a verle mientras se limpiaba el labio. **-Waruta Kirikugen, edad 38, eras un héroe famoso y trabajabas para pagar la operación de tu hija, eres el anterior usuario de Gea-** , contestó Izuku desanimado para luego comenzar a levantarse lentamente mientras que le llovían insultos por parte de la multitud a su alrededor.

 **-¡Suicídate de una vez!-** , exclamó una de las siluetas del fondo con furia.

 **-¡Nos has quitado todo!-** , gritó otro con voz femenina con voz llorosa y enojo en su tono.

 **-¡Irás al infierno!-** , exclamaron otros varios en conjunto todos dirigiendo su odio hacia el pobre chico de cabello verde que no tenía culpa de nada, es una víctima al igual que todos ellos, pero parecían no saber eso.

 **-¡Olvídate de ser un héroe!-** , exclamó otro de entre la multitud y luego de eso un joven chico de cabello azul salió de entre ellos para darle un golpe en el abdomen a Izuku que no se movió para esquivarlo.

El chico vestía de ropa civil, pantalón azul, deportivos negros, camisa celeste y una bufanda de color negro. Su cabello era liso hasta los hombros y tenía un flequillo que descendía por su rostro cubriendo la parte izquierda de este.

 **-¡Dime quien coño soy!-** , le reclamó el chico a Izuku con enojo mientras le sujetaba del cuello de la camisa para obligarle a verle a los ojos, ojos llenos de frustración.

 **-Furata Hijikata, edad 19, tú y tu novia estaban por debutar como héroes, eres el anterior usuario de Flight-** , respondió el peliverde sintiendo mucha lastima por el chico al frente suyo, pues All For One había asesinado a su novia frente a sus ojos para hacer que este se viera inundado en desesperación.

 **-¡Te mereces todo el mal del mundo!-** , exclamó Furata con rabia para luego empujar a Izuku al suelo.

 **-Les prometí a cada uno de ustedes que haría el bien con sus Quirks, voy a tolerar todo el mal si es necesario para lograrlo-** , respondió Izuku con calma mientras se levantaba y recordaba las veces en las que fue a las tumbas de cada uno para hacer su promesa.

 **-¡Cállate y muérete!, ¡quítate la vida!-** , exclamaba una de las siluetas del fondo con enojo ignorando las palabras del chico que se encontraba de pie.

Luego de eso una mujer se fue acercando a él, ella tiene cabello purpura hasta la mitad de la espalda, viste de una falda negra hasta las rodillas, medias blancas hasta las pantorrillas, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta beige y ella se colocó justo al frente de Izuku.

 **-Dime a mi quién demonios soy, estoy segura de que lo sabes-** , dijo ella con una mirada seria y llena de resentimiento dirigido al chico que agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños.

 **-Bianca Biancci, edad 27, te acababas de casar y lograste salvar a un pueblo de una inundación, eres la anterior usaría de Poseidón-** , respondió Izuku observando como la mujer solo le fulminaba con la mirada y se daba la vuelta para darle la espalda, esto fue hasta igual de doloroso que alguna agresión física.

 **-¿¡Por qué mierdas quieres tú ser un héroe!?, ¡solo eres un villano!-** , exclamaba otro de los predecesores del fondo con claro enojo e Izuku levantó su mirada hacia el cielo que no existía, solo es oscuridad.

 **-Porque no quiero que nadie más pierda a un ser querido como yo, por eso quiero salvarlos a todos-** , respondió Izuku con una mano sostenida sobre su corazón mientras que por su mente pasó la imagen de su madre sonriéndole maternalmente.

 **-¡Pura mierda!, ¡tú nos has quitado todo!-** , exclamó un hombre mayor mientras llegaba al lado de Izuku para sostenerle de un hombro y comenzar a pegarle unos puñetazos en el rostro con su otra mano.

Ese hombre tenía cabello gris a causa de la edad y tenía una poblada barba del mismo color, vestía de ropas elegantes de color negro similar a un miembro de la alta sociedad y portaba guantes de color blanco que se teñían de rojo a causa de la sangre de la nariz de Izuku.

El hombre se detuvo para luego atraer al chico mientras le sujetaba del cuello. **-¡Dime quien soy!-** , le gritó el hombre viejo mientras que lagrimas comenzaban a formarse en sus ojos.

Izuku agachó la cabeza con tristeza. **-Adelfried Aastor, edad 48, gran hombre de familia y abuelo amoroso que los protegió hasta el final, eres el antiguo usuario de Hellsing-** , respondió el peliverde sintiendo profunda lastima por la difunta familia del hombre mayor al frente suyo.

Adelfried no pudo más y soltó a Izuku y luego cayó de rodillas mientras que se llevaba las manos a la cara para aguantar los sollozos de tristeza.

El chico procedió a tomar distancia mientras que sus heridas desaparecían y su traje desarreglado volvía a la normalidad. Esta era una tortura perpetua que ha tenido que soportar desde que obtuvo el All For One, las primeras veces trató de escapar o despertar… no funcionó, después trató de dialogar… tampoco funcionó, luego en un punto se desesperó y trató de callarlos pero siguieron apareciendo de las sombras… siempre estuvo atrapado allí siendo atacado psicológicamente.

 **-Señor-** , Izuku escuchó la voz de una niña y se voltea a ver como a su lado estaba una pequeña niña de cabello rubio con un bonito vestido de color blanco. **-¿Puede decirme quien soy yo?-** , le pidió la pequeña al chico de una forma más inocente que el resto de los presentes.

Izuku sonrió con tristeza mientras se acercaba a ella y se arrodillaba al frente para posar una mano sobre su cabeza.

 **-Tú eres Emilia White, tú tenías solo 9 años y una feliz pareja te había adoptado finalmente de tu orfanato, eres la anterior usuaria de Red Volt-** , respondió Izuku con un fuerte dolor en su corazón recordando la manera en la cual All For One se encargó de los padres de la niña y de ella, el ver eso causó que él tuviera pesadillas por la siguiente semana.

 **-¿Por qué mataste a mis padres, Señor?, ¿Por qué me quitaste mi Quirk y me mataste?-** , le preguntó Emilia al peliverde claramente estando triste y decaída mientras agachaba su cabeza.

Izuku sintió un fuerte nudo en su corazón y le miró apenado. **-No fui yo, ese fue All For One-** , le dijo Izuku con su pequeña sonrisa triste.

Alice levantó su cabeza con un rostro carente de vida y el resto de los presentes se encontraban en el mismo estado. **-¡TÚ ERES ALL FOR ONE!-** , gritaron todos de manera contundente causando que Izuku ampliara levemente los ojos y que volviera a sentir ese miedo, el miedo a dejar de ser él mismo… el miedo a estarse volviendo All For One, el bastardo que mató a su madre.

Pero de la nada un fuerte resplandor de luz se hizo mostrar ante todos y de esta manera Izuku se cubrió los ojos mientras que las sombras desaparecían y todo el páramo se vio más iluminado llegando a mostrar un cielo nublado.

Izuku se fijó en el lugar donde se originó el resplandor de luz y en el lugar estaban Nana y el primer usuario del One For All. Ambos se estaban acercando a Izuku mientras que este se ponía de pie más calmado que antes.

 **-De verdad lamentamos llegar tarde Noveno, estamos ocupados reteniendo a mi hermano-** , dijo el Primero con algo de pena en su tono mientras llegaban al frente del peliverde.

Nana por su parte se acercó a Izuku para colocar una mano sobre su hombro. **-Un joven como tú no debería experimentar esto, es traumático hasta para un adulto-** , le dijo ella a Izuku sintiendo lastima por él, después de todo tanto ella como el resto de predecesores han podido ser testigos de las pesadillas de Izuku desde que él obtuvo el One For All.

 **-No se preocupen, estoy acostumbrado, casi dos años hicieron que sepa cómo lidiar con esto-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo levemente sin querer preocuparles, después de todo se había fortalecido psicológicamente a causa de esa constante tortura.

Nana negó con la cabeza y le miró con más seriedad. **-Esto es culpa de All For One que está tratando de debilitarte a ti, hacerte caer en la desesperación para apoderarse de tu cuerpo-** , le dijo al peliverde que solo se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

 **-¿Puedo verlo?-** , preguntó Izuku con seriedad viendo a sus antecesores que se observaron el uno al otro preocupados.

El Primero dio unos pasos al frente captando la atención de Izuku. **-Lo mejor será que no te encuentres con mi hermano el mayor tiempo posible, hablar con él no ayudará en nada-** , dijo el rubio de la forma más clara y amable posible.

 **-Entiendo, de cualquier manera gracias por aparecer-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo de forma amistosa y tranquila.

 **-No hemos hecho nada por ti por mucho que me avergüence decirlo, has aguantado con esto por mucho tiempo, niño-** , respondió Nana bajando la cabeza con cierta frustración al solo poder observar como el chico sufría psicológicamente viéndose obligado a ver cosas que le marcarían de por vida.

El Primero sonrió con un poco de alegría viendo al chico. **-Pero eres especial, eres diferente a todos nosotros, tú vas a terminar con lo que nosotros no pudimos, solo date tiempo y lo lograrás-** , le dijo el primer usuario de One For All a Izuku. **-Desde que obtuviste el One For All el núcleo ha crecido exponencialmente, a causa de eso ahora has comenzado a vernos y ahora podemos ayudarte-** , reveló y Nana de la misma forma sonrió más animada, pues el One For All llegó a un punto en el cual les permitía a ellos el intervenir con el All For One.

De esa forma disminuyeron el número de pesadillas del peliverde, sus visiones con All For One se han visto más reducidas y las veces en las cuales rememoraba recuerdos de los predecesores de sus muchos Quirks no han sucedido de nuevo desde el ataque a USJ.

El One For All se estaba haciendo más poderoso y podían hacer frente a All For One.

 **-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando a sus dos superiores.

 **-Tendrás las respuestas que buscas a su debido tiempo, Noveno-** , respondió el Primero con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Por favor dile a Toshinori que se alimente adecuadamente, lo veo muy flacucho-** , le dijo Nana al chico peliverde con una amplia sonrisa característica en ella para luego darle unas palmadas en la espalda a Izuku.

 **-¿Nos volveremos a ver pronto?-** , le preguntó Izuku a ellos con la esperanza de poder aclarar sus dudas, de poder conocerles mejor, de poder diluir la oscuridad que se encontraba dentro de él.

 **-Eso ni nosotros lo sabemos, pero recuerda que estaremos aquí contigo ayudándote-** , contestó el Primero de forma reconfortante mientras que extendía su mano derecha hacia Izuku.

 **-No estás solo, niño-** , le dijo Nana al discípulo de Toshinori con una cálida y esperanzadora sonrisa mientras que copiaba al primero y extendía una mano para señalar a Izuku.

Él sonrió levemente mientras que también extendía su mano hacia las de ellos. -Gracias-, agradeció mientras cerraba sus ojos y sintió como su mano entró en contacto con las 8 manos de los usuarios anteriores, las cuales despidieron un calor familiar que le devolvieron a la realidad.

* * *

 **-¡Despierta, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó Toga enojada al lado de la cama de Izuku para luego dar un salto sobre él y aterrizar con sus rodillas golpeando con fuerza su abdomen, provocando que el dormido peliverde despertara abruptamente a causa del dolor y se comenzara a retorcer un poco mientras que la rubia se levantaba de la cama.

 **-¿N-No puedes despertarme de una forma más amable?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga rubia con una sonrisa adolorida mientras tenia ambas manos sobre su herido abdomen.

 **-He estado tratando por 10 minutos y no despertabas, por lo que tuve que utilizar la fuerza-** , respondió Toga con sencillez y cruzándose de brazos mientras que recostaba su espalda en una de las paredes ignorando la queja del peliverde, ella lleva puesta su ropa cómoda para andar en casa.

Luego de la nada Himiko es acorralada contra una de las paredes por Izuku que sonreía levemente de lado con una mirada intensa puesta en ella que se sonrojó y estaba sorprendida por la repentina acción de su mejor amigo.

 **-Dicen que un beso es más efectivo a la hora de despertar a alguien-** , dijo Izuku en voz baja y ronca mientras que se comenzaba a acercar levemente a Toga, la cual comenzó a sudar y su sonrojo aumentó de intensidad.

 **-Y-Ya quisieras, déjate de bromas y vístete para irnos a visitar la tumba de tu madre-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa nerviosa y con su corazón latiendo como loco mientras que la distancia entre ella e Izuku se iba a acortando poco a poco.

 **-¿Quién dijo que estaba bromeando?-** , preguntó Izuku retóricamente con un tono seductor, causando que ella tragara saliva con nervios y vulnerable para luego cerrar los ojos esperando a que Izuku fuera a besarla, pero luego de unos segundos él se aparta de ella sonriendo divertido.

 **-Jeje, tranquila Toga, solo jugaba contigo, no es como si yo fuera a hacerte hacer eso, no sería bueno para ti-** , le dijo Izuku con tranquilidad mientras le daba su espacio y ella salía de su sorpresa para que luego su rostro se encendiera en rojo vivo mientras que de sus orejas comenzaba a salir vapor.

 **-P-Prepárate rápido o no te voy a dar los sándwiches que preparé-** , dijo Toga nerviosamente y sin mirar a la cara a Izuku para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto.

 **-Okey, dame solo cinco minutos y estaré listo-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amiga salir de su habitación.

Izuku cerró sus ojos unos momentos para respirar tranquilamente y luego mostrar una mirada decidida. Independientemente de su sueño no podía dejar que eso le afectara en su vida, la misma Nana le había dicho que todo era causado por All For One que quería hacerle caer en la desesperación, pues él no le daría el placer y viviría su vida para convertirse en el héroe que quiere ser, no había tiempo para lamentarse.

Mientras tanto del otro lado de la puerta estaba Toga recostando su espalda de esta mientras que su rostro se mostraba entre avergonzada y nerviosa y tenía sus manos sostenidas sobre su pecho pudiendo sentir como el latido de su corazón todavía no se había relajado luego de lo que hizo Izuku.

 **-B-Baka-** , dijo Toga estando avergonzada y molesta con el peliverde por hacerle esa broma de mal gusto y por dejarla en ese estado donde se ponía nerviosa al tan solo recodar la manera en la cual fue acorralada… ni siquiera él tuvo la decencia de terminar lo que empezó.

* * *

 ** _*En el Cementerio*_**

Un tiempo después luego de vestirse y desayunar, Izuku y Toga ya se encontraban subiendo por las escaleras del cementerio donde estaba la tumba de Inko. Izuku llevaba en sus manos un balde de madera y una cuchara de madera con la cual limpiaría la tumba mientras que Toga llevaba las flores y el incienso que darían como ofrenda.

Toga lleva puesto unos jeans ajustados de color azul, unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas y una blusa blanca. Izuku por su parte llevaba unos deportivos rojos, un pantalón azul oscuro, una camiseta blanca y un suéter de color negro abierto por el medio.

 **-Gracias de nuevo por venir conmigo-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con una leve sonrisa cálida y agradecida con ella, pues desde que ella había comenzado a vivir con él se ofrecía a acompañarle a visitar a su madre.

Toga sonrió ampliamente viendo al peliverde. -No te preocupes, hubiera venido aun si no lo pedias-, respondió ella con felicidad y ambos llegaron al frente de la tumba de Inko Midoriya, la madre de Izuku.

Ambos notaron como esta estaba limpia además de ya haber unas flores e incienso encendido, lo cual causó que ambos se sorprendieran levemente.

 **-Alguien más vino, ¿sabes quién pudo ser?-** , le preguntó Toga a Izuku mientras que se giraba a verle con curiosidad, pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-No lo sé, pero se lo agradezco-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa agradecida con el extraño que visitó a su madre.

Luego de eso Toga coloca las flores en el jarrón vacío y coloca el incienso al lado del otro para encenderlo. Tanto Izuku como Toga se colocaron arrodillados frente a la tumba para juntar sus manos en plegaria y cerrar sus ojos para rezar.

 **(Hola señora Midoriya, ha sido un tiempo desde la última vez que vinimos y varias cosas sucedieron, Izuku-kun y yo hemos quedado entre los primeros en el festival deportivo y todas las personas nos estaban animando, Izuku-kun terminó en el primer lugar y fue asombroso aunque también me preocupó un poco)** , decía Toga mentalmente mientras que una pequeña sonrisa estaba dibujada en su cara al recordar los sucesos del festival.

 **(Izuku-kun ha hecho muchas cosas por mí y le agradezco a usted muchísimo por haber sido su madre y traerlo al mundo, no sé dónde estaría yo en este momento sin él, me aseguraré de que no haga muchas cosas peligrosas y no lo dejaré solo, además ahora tenemos muchos amigos en Yuuei con los cuales puedo contar para cuidar de Izuku-kun)** , prosiguió la rubia con un cálido y acogedor sentimiento en su interior para luego sonreír con alegría disponiéndose a cumplir con lo que estaba diciendo.

Izuku por su parte rezaba con un rostro neutro y tranquilo. **(Mamá, lamento no haber podido venir antes, estuve ocupado con algunos asuntos en Yuuei como el ataque de los villanos a USJ y mi entrenamiento para el Festival Deportivo)** , decía Izuku disculpándose por su ausencia para luego proseguir. **(He logrado estar en el primer lugar del festival y estoy seguro de que acabo de dar un paso para estar más cerca de mi meta de convertirme en un héroe que los salve a todos, no dejaré que otras personas pierdan a sus seres queridos a causa de los villanos, juro que me esforzaré en evitar que eso suceda)** , dijo él con determinación y frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Luego de eso el peliverde suavizó su expresión en la cual se reflejó un poco de tristeza. **(Me haces mucha falta, te extraño mucho y también el comer la comida hecha por ti, extraño que pudiéramos hablar durante la cena o las noches de películas, extraño cuando me despedías para ir a la escuela, espero que me sigas viendo ya que quiero que veas en el tipo de héroe en el cual me convertiré, solo observarme… mamá)** , dijo Izuku para luego abrir los ojos y separar sus palmas al mismo tiempo en que Toga terminaba de rezar.

Luego de eso ambos se quedan por unos minutos en silencio para luego voltear a verse el uno al otro.

 **-¿Quieres ir a Paradise a almorzar?-** , propuso Izuku con una leve sonrisa tranquila mientras que se ponía de pie al mismo tiempo que Himiko que sonrió alegre.

 **-Claro, el encargado hasta podría hacernos un descuento por ganar en el festival deportivo-** , dijo Toga contenta y optimista con las manos detrás de su espalda para que luego ambos comenzaran a caminar alejándose de la tumba para ir en dirección a la salida.

 **-Lo dudo mucho-** , contestó el peliverde con una gota de sudor en la sien sabiendo lo estricto que llegaba a ser el encargado del local.

Luego después de unos minutos ya se encontraban bajando por las escaleras del cementerio y cuando se fijaron pudieron ver en el pie de las escaleras a un demacrado hombre rubio que vestía de una camisa blanca sencilla y holgada, pantalón café más grande de lo que él necesitaba, zapatos simples y llevaba puesto una gabardina beige abierta por el medio… era All Might en su apariencia esquelética.

Izuku se extrañó de ver a su maestro y mentor en ese lugar y tanto él como Toga se colocaron al frente del rubio que estaba en su forma normal.

 **-¿Usted no es el señor de la enfermería?, Mmm… Yagi-san, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Toga con una sonrisa agradable y cordial viendo al hombre que recordaba haber visto en la enfermería cuando ella y sus amigos visitaron a Izuku luego de su batalla contra Todoroki.

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. **-Correcto, por cierto felicidades por quedar de tercera en el festival, joven Toga-** , felicitó All Might viendo a la amiga de su discípulo.

 **-Muchas gracias, al llegar a casa estuve realmente agotada y caí dormida-** , respondió Toga divertida mientras se rascaba una mejilla

 **-Es normal considerando lo que lograste sin usar tu Quirk-** , comentó All Might sinceramente impresionado con el logro de ella al haber ganado de esa manera, después de todo no había registro de que alguien que no empleara su Quirk lograra ganar el festival deportivo.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su maestro con calma y leve intriga captando la atención del hombre.

 **-Solo estaba de paso e iba buscando algún lugar en el cual comer-** , respondió All Might sonriendo con amabilidad omitiendo algo de su respuesta, pero Izuku decidió no indagar sobre eso.

 **-En ese caso venga con nosotros, vamos a un lugar con excelente comida-** , propuso Toga animada y alegre como ella es mientras que tenía intenciones de conocer más al hombre que entrenó a Izuku para entrar a Yuuei, después de todo ella no sabía de eso pues Izuku decía que entrenaba solo.

 **-Espero no ser una molestia-** , dijo All Might sonriendo algo nervioso de formar un mal tercio al estar presente, después de todo quería que su discípulo pudiera pasear tranquilo y disfrutar de los momentos de calma de su juventud.

 **-Para nada Sensei, la verdad es que también tengo algo que contarle-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa insistiendo también en que All Might les acompañe a comer, le informaría de su encuentro con Nana y el Primero ignorando lo sucedido con los predecesores de sus otros Quirks, no quería preocuparle.

 **-¡Entonces está decidido!-** , exclamó Toga emocionada y golpeando el aire con un puño sin darle la oportunidad al hombre de responder, a lo cual All Might suspira con una sonrisa aceptando el ofrecimiento de ambos jóvenes.

* * *

 ** _*En Paradise*_**

 **-No, por última vez no hay descuento para ganadores-** , le decía el encargado del local a Toga de forma estricta mientras tenía los ojos cerrados y le daba la espalda.

 **-¿¡Pero por qué!?-** , preguntaba Toga quejándose de forma infantil mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la superficie de la barra.

 **-Porque trato de mantener un negocio yo solo, si sigues insistiendo no voy a añadirle picante a tu Katsudon** -, respondió el pelinegro de mechones rojos con seriedad y la rubia infló sus mejillas haciendo un puchero.

 **-Buuuuh-** , decía Toga desanimada y haciendo ojos de cachorro al encargado que se fue a la cocina para evitar verse influenciado por la mirada de la chica.

Izuku y All Might estaban sentados en una de las mesas viendo la escena con diversión para que luego el hombre rubio se girara a ver a su alumno y sucesor.

 **-¿Qué necesitabas decirme, mi chico?-** , le preguntó All Might al peliverde con curiosidad mientras que este se giraba a verle.

 **-Hoy me encontré con el primero y con Nana-Senpai en mi sueño-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad y con un tono de voz moderado para no captar la atención de Toga que quería hablar con el encargado, después de todo no podía dejar que ella se enterara de lo que sucedía con él y The One Above All, estando implícito el conflicto de All For One y One For All dentro de él.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿y qué te dijeron esta vez?-** , preguntaba All Might con interés y seriedad también regulando su volumen para mantener la conversación en privado.

 **-Dijeron algo sobre que terminaré lo que los predecesores no han logrado, además de que al parecer al yo obtener el One For All el núcleo se ha ido expandiendo y por eso soy capaz de hablar con ellos-** , informó Izuku con tranquilidad y mirando la mesa mientras recordaba lo que le dijeron en su sueño.

 **-Interesante, ¿alguna otra cosa?-** , dijo All Might con una mano sobre su mentón con curiosidad viendo a su alumno que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Que a su debido tiempo me darán respuestas y que estarán ayudándome, Nana-Senpai dijo… que no estoy solo-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo levemente recordando las palabras de ánimo de la mujer, era reconfortante escucharle ya que en cierta manera le recordaba a su madre.

All Might sonrió ante la mención de su maestra y asintió con calma. **-Ya veo, sin duda son buenas noticias el saber que los anteriores usuarios te están apoyando-** , dijo el rubio con alegría y el peliverde asintió de la misma forma en lo que Toga se acercaba a la mesa.

 **-¿De qué hablan?-** , les preguntó Toga a ambos con curiosidad y una sonrisa mientras se sentaba al lado de Izuku.

 **-Oh, Mmm… le preguntaba al joven Midoriya como les iría en la escuela mañana-** , mintió All Might con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de cambiar el tema en otra dirección, pero al parecer no pensó en que no fue la más adecuada.

Toga sonrió tratando de no mostrarte triste mientras bajaba al cabeza. **-Pues nos toca traer a nuestros padres, pero… por ciertas circunstancias los míos no van a poder ir-** , respondió Himiko recordando su delicada situación familiar y su inestable relación con sus padres.

Izuku se encogió de hombros con sencillez mientras cerraba los ojos, **-En mi caso Aizawa-Sensei y el director Nezu saben que no tengo ningún familiar vivo y me dijeron que no debía molestarme en llevar a alguien-** , contestó él mostrándose despreocupado a pesar del pesar que guardaba dentro de su corazón.

All Might les miró con lastima y luego les sonrió de forma esperanzadora. **-Solo puedo decirles que fuera de sus situaciones personales ustedes tienen otra familia, no una de sangre sino una formada por lazos, sus amigos y compañeros forman parte de ella, no lo olviden-** , les dijo el símbolo de la paz a ambos con intenciones de animarles, provocando que Toga e Izuku le vieran y sonrieran agradecidos por sus palabras y asintieran de acuerdo con él.

Luego el encargado del local llegaba a la mesa con los platos de comida. **-De acuerdo, dos Katsudon para estos dos mocosos que ahora son famosos-** , decía él con una pequeña sonrisa mientras les dejaba a ambos sus Katsudon con el detalle de que estos emitían un cierto resplandor celestial que daba por hecho que fue preparado espléndidamente por la ocasión de la victoria de ambos en el festival.

El encargado sonrió divertido al ver la alegría en el rostro de Toga y luego procedió a dejarle a All Might su comida. **-Y aquí está la porción grande de fideos Udon para usted, Yagi-san-** , dijo de forma cordial y amable viendo al rubio que había venido varias veces a su tienda.

 **-Y-Yo no lo pedí tan grande-** , decía All Might sonriendo algo nervioso al ver el Udon del doble o casi triple de la cantidad a la cual estaba acostumbrado a comer.

 **-Yo fui quien ordeno que fuera de ese tamaño, Sensei-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo divertido al ver la reacción de su mentor.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó All Might intrigado por la petición del chico.

 **-Nana-Senpai también me dijo que usted debía de alimentarse mejor por estar tan delgado-** , respondió el peliverde de forma amable y sonriendo cálidamente viendo al demacrado hombre que se sintió feliz al escuchar algo tan típico que le diría su maestra, a lo cual buenos recuerdos del pasado volvieron a su mente y le alegraron.

Luego de esto Toga, Izuku y All Might cerraron los ojos y juntaron sus palmas. **-Itadakimasu-** , dijeron todos para proceder a comer sus alimentos mientras que el encargado observaba todo desde la barra con una leve sonrisa tranquila.

* * *

 ** _*Al día Siguiente*_**

Ahora estaban Izuku y Toga vistiendo sus uniformes de Yuuei mientras estaban en el tren de camino a la academia. Afuera estaba lloviendo y el tren estaba tan ocupado hasta el punto en que la distancia entre Toga e Izuku era casi nula denotando la diferencia de altura entre ambos.

 **-No entiendo por qué insististe en que vayamos en tren-** , dijo Izuku algo fastidiado y cansado estando encorvado viendo a Toga que estaba al frente suyo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras evitaba verle a la cara.

 **-P-Porque está lloviendo, no quiero mojarme ni coger un refriado-** , respondía Toga tratando en lo posible de mantenerse calmada e ignorar su cercanía con el peliverde que le hacía ver pequeña a su lado.

 **-Sabes bien que puedo utilizar Pulse para repeler las gotas de agua y mantenerte seca-** , dijo el chico con calma y sencillez dado que no era la primera vez que caminaba entre la lluvia con Pulse haciendo de paraguas.

 **-Y tú olvidas que no puedes utilizar tus Quirks fuera de la escuela, no debemos jugar mucho con nuestra suerte-** , replicó Toga con molestia y mirándole con seriedad a modo de reproche pues debía recordarle que no era legal utilizar los Quirks en la calle a menos que tuvieran una licencia de héroe.

 **-Pero aquí está algo apretado-** , trató de argumentar Izuku para justificar su punto mientras que empujaba su espalda un poco para atrás chocando contra otro pasajero que le estaba presionando contra Toga que se sonrojó nuevamente mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **-N-No me molesta-** , dijo Himiko no muy disgustada con su distancia del peliverde… podía tolerarlo.

 **-Hey, es Midoriya de la clase de héroes-** , dijo uno de los pasajeros del vagón captando la atención de ambos jóvenes y de varios pasajeros que se enfocaron en ellos.

 **-Buen trabajo en el festival deportivo, lo hiciste increíble-** , le dijo un hombre al chico peliverde mientras le daba un pulgar en alto.

 **-A mí me asustaste en varias ocasiones, pero eres asombroso con tus Quirks-** , dijo un hombre joven con una sonrisa recordando los sucesos que vio en televisión y que en esos momentos se retransmitían en las pantallas de las calles.

 **-También está Toga, de verdad increíble trabajo contra Tokoyami-** , felicitó una mujer joven animada felicitando a la rubia.

 **-El primero y el tercer lugar, que grandioso-** , dijo un hombre emocionado por la presencia de los dos jóvenes promesa a ser héroes.

 **-Es más alto de lo que pensé-** , dijo una chica joven vestida de uniforme escolar con admiración y un sonrojo en sus mejillas viendo al alto chico.

 **-Ella es en realidad hermosa-** , dijo la amiga de la chica con emoción al ver a la rubia que había ganado el tercer lugar sin usar su Quirk.

 **-Quisiera haber sido así de joven-** , decía un hombre mayor con una sonrisa gentil envidiando un poco el espíritu de los jóvenes.

 **-¡Den lo mejor, héroes!-** , exclamaron todos los pasajeros del vagón dándole ánimos a Izuku y a Toga, a lo cual ella sonríe ampliamente mientras que él lo hace de forma más leve y suave.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , respondió Toga emocionada y motivada mientras que Izuku los miraba a todos y asentía con la cabeza dispuesto a cumplir su meta de volverse un héroe que los protegiera.

* * *

 ** _*En la entrada de Yuuei*_**

Ahora ambos caminaban de camino a la academia mientras que Izuku sostenía el paraguas que compartía con Toga que "olvidó" el suyo en casa.

 **-Eso fue emocionante, ¿no lo crees?-** , le preguntó ella a Izuku con una sonrisa alegre mientras se giraba a verle sin dejar de caminar.

 **-Supongo, aunque aun así insisto en que hubiéramos venido volando-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa mirando el camino, aunque aún así no podía negar en que le agradó ser reconocido de manera positiva entre las personas.

 **-¡Buenos días Midoriya-kun, Toga-san!-** , exclamaba Lida trotando en dirección a ellos mientras que se acercaba por detrás.

 **-¿Lida-kun?-** , preguntó Toga intrigada mientras que se giraba a ver a su amigo solo para cubrirse la boca. **-¡Pff!, ¡llevas un poncho y botas de lluvia!-** , exclamó ella divertida por lo gracioso que se veía su amigo de lentes de esa manera.

 **-¿¡Por qué caminan tan lento!?, ¡van a llegar tarde!-** , les decía Lida a ambos de forma estricta y motivada por la responsabilidad para luego rebasarles sin detener su velocidad hacia la academia, a lo cual Izuku tomó de la mano a Toga para aplicar Flight en ambos y comenzar a seguir al pelinegro a la misma velocidad.

 **-¿Tarde?, pero si aún quedan 5 minutos para la primera campana-** , dijo Izuku con calma por lo que decía su amigo de lentes.

 **-¡Los estudiantes de Yuuei llegan 10 minutos antes!, ¡por ser el presidente deberías saberlo!-** , respondía Lida diligentemente y con movimientos robóticos mientras corría.

 **-Bueno, digamos que pude haber llegado mucho antes pero ciertas circunstancias me lo impidieron-** , decía el peliverde con calma para luego mirar de reojo a Toga a modo de reproche silencioso, a lo cual la rubia infla las mejillas y desvía la mirada.

 **-Phm, Baka-** , dijo Toga molesta con Izuku ya que no apreciaba los esfuerzos de ella por pasar más tiempo juntos, pues si utiliza sus Quirks llegarían rápidamente a la escuela con sus amigos y no era lo mismo a solo ser ellos dos.

Minutos más adelante estaban los tres en los casilleros de la entrada, Izuku guardando su paraguas mientras que Lida se quitaba la capucha de su impermeable.

Luego de eso tanto Izuku como Toga vieron preocupados a Lida que le daba la espalda a ambos. No podían evitarlo al no saber cómo estaría por lo sucedido con su hermano mayor y no sabían cómo tocar el tema.

 **-Um… Lida-kun-** , le decía Izuku a su amigo mientras que se acercaba un poco a él con la intención de animarle.

 **-Si es por mi hermano no se preocupen, me disculpo por hacer que se preocuparan sin necesidad-** , decía Lida para luego darse la vuelta a verles con una sonrisa.

 **-No me molesta si quieres hablar sobre eso-** , dijo Izuku con amabilidad mientras que Toga asentía con la cabeza claramente preocupada por su amigo, cosa que conmovió al chico.

 **-Gracias pero todo está bien, lo mejor será que nos movamos-** , respondió Lida de la mejor forma que pudo para luego quitarse su impermeable e irse caminando por los pasillos en dirección a su clase mientras que Izuku y Toga le veían alejarse.

 **-Lida-kun-** , decía Toga preocupada por Lida y por cómo se sentiría en esos momentos ya que ella también había experimentado esa sensación tristeza y enojo cuando sus tíos fueron asesinados.

Izuku por su parte mantenía el silencio mientras observaba como la espalda de Lida se alejaba de ellos. Por ahora le daría su espacio pero sin duda tomaría cartas en el asunto para animar a su amigo y demostrarle que allí estaban ellos para él si lo necesitaba.

* * *

 ** _*En la clase 1-A*_**

Por su parte en la clase A todos parecían animados mientras conversaban entre si estando algunos sentados en sus asientos mientras que otros se reunieron en grupos.

 **-¡Muchas personas hablaron conmigo de camino aquí!-** , dijo Mina emocionada y con una gran sonrisa mientras se señalaba así misma.

 **-Conmigo también, no pararon de felicitarme por esforzarme tanto-** , dijo Kirishima alegre y de brazos cruzados sintiéndose un poco orgulloso de haberlo dado todo sin tener remordimientos, ¡porque es lo que un hombre hace!.

 **-Eso es porque nos asombraste a todos-** , comentó Sato con una sonrisa viendo al pelirrojo mientras le daba un pulgar en alto, sin duda sus batallas contra Tetsutetsu y Bakugou fueron sorprendentes.

 **-Muchas personas estaban a mi alrededor, ¡fue un poco vergonzoso!-** , decía Toru encogiéndose de hombros un poco avergonzada.

 **-Algunos educadores de primaria me dijeron: _"Está todo bien"_ -**, dijo Sero algo desanimado mientras se señalaba así mismo por la lástima que le tenían todos a causa de su aplastante derrota en su pelea contra Todoroki.

 **-Está todo bien-** , dijo Tsuyu mirando al pelinegro que se llevó las manos a la cabeza desesperado de esa estúpida frase, provocando que algunos rieran divertidos.

 **-Después de un solo día fuimos empujados al centro de la atención-** , comentaba Kaminari sonriendo relajado mientras veía a sus amigos que asintieron.

 **-¿Cómo te fue a ti, Bakugou-kun?-** , le preguntó Mina al rubio cenizo con una sonrisa y varios se giraron a ver al segundo lugar del festival que debía ser mucho más reconocido que ellos.

 **-Esos extras no me dejaban caminar tranquilo y tuve que gritarles para que dejaran de joder-** , respondió Bakugou con el ceño fruncido y las manos en sus bolsillos mientras mantenía sus pies sobre su puesto con rebeldía.

 **-Una respuesta así viniendo de ti es muy predecible-** , comentó Kirishima sonriendo divertido mostrando su dentadura mientras se rascaba la nuca, cosa que provocó que Katsuki chasqueara con la lengua.

 **-Cállate, Kirishima-** , dijo Bakugou irritado y desviando la vista para diversión de algunos.

Luego de eso la puerta del lugar se abre y entran Toga, Lida e Izuku siendo este quien entraba con las manos en los bolsillos y con tranquilidad.

 **-¡Buenos días a todos!-** , exclamaba Toga contenta saludándolos a todos para que algunos le devolvieran el saludo mientras que ellos tres se dirigían a sus asientos donde también estaban Momo y Uraraka.

 **-Hola Deku-kun, Toga-chan, Lida-kun-** , les saludaba Uraraka con alegría mientras hacia un ademán con su mano.

 **-Es bueno verles de nuevo-** , dijo Momo sonriendo levemente viendo a sus amigos con los cuales solo ha podido hablar por mensaje.

Izuku asintió con serenidad y una leve sonrisa. **-Lo mismo digo, espero que lo hayan pasado bien durante los días de descanso-** , les dijo Izuku a sus dos amigas para luego él sentarse en su asiento junto con Toga y Lida, estaba más que claro que ellos eran un grupo y la cercanía de sus asientos les permitían hablar sin problemas.

- **Pues las personas me reconocían cuando salía a caminar, me ponía un poco nerviosa-** , decía Uraraka sonriendo un poco nerviosa y rascándose una mejilla al recordar los cumplidos de completos desconocidos.

 **-¡Es lo normal gracias a haber participado en el festival deportivo!, ¡eso demuestra lo increíble que es Yuuei!-** , dijo Lida con movimientos rígidos y alzando una mano al aire con entusiasmo y clara motivación por su escuela, esto por lo menos alivió a sus amigos al verle actuar con normalidad.

Luego de eso la puerta del aula se abre revelando a su profesor asignado que llegaba con su usual expresión cansada y desmotivada.

 **-Buenos días-** , dijo Aizawa cerrando la puerta y saludando a sus alumnos que se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos.

-Buenos días, Sensei-, respondieron la gran mayoría devolviendo el saludo a su profesor que llegaba a su asiento y se mostraba sin vendas en su cuerpo y con una cicatriz debajo de su ojo derecho.

 **-Gero, Aizawa-Sensei, ya no está vendado, me alegro-** , dijo Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón viendo al profesional que ya no era una momia.

 **-La vieja ya cumplió con el tratamiento-** , respondió Aizawa con sencillez mientras se rascaba la cabeza. **-Más importante, Midoriya, Yaoyorozu-** , dijo mirando a los dos mencionados que se levantaron de sus asientos con calma. **-Quiero que guíen a toda la clase en dirección al salón de eventos, allí ya deberían estar las otras clases con sus padres-** , ordenó él y estos dos asintieron con la cabeza.

 **-Entendido-** , respondieron Momo e Izuku como representantes de la clase que eran para proceder a hacer lo que debían.

* * *

 ** _*En el Salón de Eventos*_**

Ahora la clase 1-A caminaban de forma ordenada por un pasillo que llevaba directamente al Salón de Eventos mientras eran guiados por Izuku y Momo a la cabeza junto con Aizawa.

 **-Tengo intriga por ver a los padres de todos-** , comentaba Toga viendo a sus amigos con una sonrisa.

 **-La verdad yo también, es un poco emocionante ver cuánto se parecen ustedes a sus padres-** , dijo Jirou de forma relajada y tranquila mientras que todo el grupo seguía caminando.

 **-Deberíamos jugar a identificar los padres, no debemos saber su identidad y en base a su apariencia opinaremos quien es su hijo-** , propuso Kaminari emocionado por su juego mientras esperaba que el resto estuviera de acuerdo.

Momo se giró a verles de forma un poco severa. **-No me parece muy educado eso, el punto es que nos mantengamos tranquilos frente a nuestros padres para dar una buena impresión-** , le dijo ella al rubio y este agachó la cabeza desanimado pero no le dio más importancia, de esa manera era mejor ya que no se enfocarían en sus padres que muy seguramente le avergonzarían.

 **-Hagan silencio, ya llegamos-** , les decía Aizawa a sus alumnos y luego todos llegaron a un amplio y espacioso Salón en el cual se encontraban alumnos de otros cursos y años acompañados de sus padres y sus profesores asignados.

El lugar estaba bien iluminado con candelabros en el techo, paredes y suelos de cerámica y en el fondo había una tarima con un micrófono en medio. En el lugar también habían amplias mesas con aperitivos y bebidas y en algunas mesas estaban sentados algunos padres hablando con sus hijos.

 **-Por el momento son libres de hablar con sus padres, en unos tantos minutos el director Nezu dirá algunas palabras, traten de no hacer un escándalo-** , les decía Aizawa a toda su clase con relativa seriedad y todos asintieron, a lo cual el pelinegro se fue a una mesa donde estaban Present Mic, Vlad King, Midnight y Snipe.

 **-Ya escucharon, traten en lo posible de no causar un alboroto-** , les decía Izuku a sus compañeros con calma pero con la mirada puesta en alguien es especifico.

 **-¡No me veas a mi cuando dices eso, Nerd!-** , exclamó Kacchan irritado para que luego toda la clase se dispersara en busca de sus padres que ya debían estar en el lugar.

Izuku al ver como Bakugou se alejaba entró en cuenta de algo importante y amplió los ojos. **(¡Oh mierda!, ¡se me había olvidado Mitsuki!)** , exclamó en su mente con un poco de pánico, debía asegurarse de que nadie supiera de su particular relación con la madre de su rival a la cual no había visto en meses desde que Toga comenzó a vivir con él, si acaso solo hablaban casualmente por mensajes.

 **-¿Estás bien, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al peliverde con intriga y un poco de preocupación al verle sudando levemente.

 **-S-Si, por supuesto-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo calmado y volviendo a la realidad para notar que a su lado estaban Toga, Momo y Uraraka que le veían con miradas inquisitivas.

 **-Voy a buscar a mi madre, ya vuelvo-** , les dijo Momo a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa para luego separarse e ir en busca de la autora de sus días.

 **-Hola Ochako-** , todos escucharon la voz femenina detrás de ellos y los tres se giraron a ver a una mujer de largo cabello castaño similar al de Uraraka y ella tenía un sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Mamá!-** , exclamó Ochako con alegría para ir a abrazar a su madre que vestía de una blusa blanca de manga larga, una falda beige que le llega hasta los tobillos y por ultimo una zapatillas sencillas.

Izuku y Toga sonrieron levemente viendo como su amiga abrazaba a su madre que correspondía con una expresión amable y gentil.

 **-¿No vas a presentarnos?-** , le preguntó la Sra Uraraka a su hija con una sonrisa y la menor asintió con la cabeza separándose del abrazo.

 **-Cierto, chicos esta es mi mamá, mamá ellos son Toga-chan y Deku-kun-** , los presentó Ochako contenta mientras que Izuku y Toga hacían una leve reverencia a la madre de su amiga.

 **-Mucho gusto señora Uraraka, me llamo Himiko Toga-** , dijo Toga con educación y con una sonrisa alegre viendo a la mujer al frente suyo.

Izuku levantó la cabeza y plantó su vista en la madre de su amiga castaña. **-Y mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, un placer conocerla señora Uraraka, su hija es una gran amiga mía, se nota que la ha criado muy bien-** , dijo él de forma cordial y serena con un aura carismática.

 **-Vaya, que educado eres Midoriya-san, veo que eres un joven muy simpático-** , dijo la Sra Uraraka con una mano sobre su mejilla sonriendo amablemente viendo al alto chico del que le había hablado su hija, era más alto de lo que parecía por televisión.

 **-Sip, por algo Deku-kun es el presidente de la clase-** , dijo Ochako animada viendo a su madre ya que quería que ella tuviera una buena impresión del peliverde.

 **-Debe ser algo trabajoso tener que representar a tu clase-** , comentó la Sra Uraraka con tranquilidad viendo al chico que negó con la cabeza con calma.

 **-Por el contrario, es de cierta manera gratificante llevar a cabo mis tareas y apoyar a mis compañeros si necesitan de mi ayuda, me gusta ser útil para los demás-** , dijo Izuku con una leve sonrisa y una mirada segura que sorprendió gratamente a la mujer castaña.

 **-Me alegra ver que pienses de esa manera, sin duda pareces un muchacho trabajador-** , dijo la mujer adulta internamente anotando las buenas impresiones que tenia del chico, sin duda sabía que a su esposo le caería bien conocer al muchacho.

Toga dio unos pasos al frente y asintió con la cabeza. **-Lo es, Izuku-kun lava la ropa, cocina muy bien, limpia la casa, hace la compra, saca la basura y hasta cose la ropa-** , decía la rubia mientras contaba con los dedos las cosas que hacia el peliverde, cosa que sorprendió un poco a madre e hija al prácticamente enterarse de que el chico tenia habilidades de ama de casa.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó Ochako a Himiko con intriga, a lo cual Toga se lleva una mano al pecho con una expresión orgullosa.

 **-Soy su amiga de la infancia, claro que he visto a Izuku-kun hacer esas cosas-** , respondió Toga haciendo uso del engaño de que era amiga de la infancia de Izuku, no podía decir que vivía con él. **-Deberías probar el Ramen o el Sashimi que hace, son deliciosos-** , agregó ella con una amplia sonrisa mientras que el chico solo se rascaba una mejilla algo apenado por los halagos hacia él.

 **-Eso suena muy bien-** , dijo otra voz femenina que captó la atención del grupo que se giraron para ver a una mujer de largo cabello azul sujetado en una cola de caballo que giraba sobre si a la altura de la espalda.

Esta tenía sus ojos del mismo color y dos mechones de su cabello descendían por los laterales de su rostro hasta sus hombros y tenía un flequillo de corte desigual. Su cuerpo y su apariencia joven eran de envidiar y vestía de unos jeans azules ajustados, unas botas cafés hasta las pantorrillas, un suéter de lana negra y cuello de tortuga que acentuaba más su figura, a simple vista tenia similitudes con cierta Senpai curiosa.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , hablando de ella apareció Nejire con una gran sonrisa desde atrás de la mujer peliazul para saludar a Izuku que sonrió al verla.

 **-Hola Nejire-Senpai-** , saludó Toga de forma agradable a su Senpai con la cual había congeniado bien cuando estaban animando a Izuku en su pelea contra Bakugou.

Izuku se acercó a Nejire y a la mujer a su lado. **-Hola Nejire, por lo que veo trajiste a tu hermana mayor, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, un placer conocerla-** , se presentó él de forma cortes y educada haciendo una reverencia formal acompañada de una sonrisa sutil.

La mujer peliazul se llevó una mano a la mejilla mientras miraba al apuesto chico. **-Are Are, que chico tan adulador, soy la madre de Nejire, Akiko Hado-** , se presentó la madre de Nejire de nombre Akiko teniendo una buena primera impresión del chico por lo que alcanzó a oír hace unos minutos.

Izuku honestamente se sorprendió al saber que era madre de Nejire y no su hermana. **-¿De verdad?, se ve muy joven, disculpe mi equivocación-** , dijo el peliverde sinceramente asombrado de lo joven que se veía ella.

Luego de eso Nejire se plantó frente al chico con su usual expresión alegre y curiosa. **-¿Cómo has estado, Izuku-kun?, ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu transformación?, ¿de verdad eres bueno cocinando?, ¿me cocinarías alguna vez?-** , preguntaba ella invadiendo un poco del espacio personal del chico, después de todo no había podido hablar con él como se debe desde el festival deportivo y estaba algo ansiosa por saber más de su amigo.

Por su parte Toga y Ochako estaban un poco molestas por la cercanía de su Senpai con Izuku que solo sonreía divertido al ya estar acostumbrado a la personalidad de la peliazul. La Sra Uraraka por su parte miraba con interés la aparente cercanía que debían tener Izuku y la chica para que esta invadiera su espacio personal, quizás su hija tenía una rival.

Akiko sonrió de manera un poco burlona viendo a su hija. **-Dale espacio Nejire, hay maneras más sutiles de pedirle que cocine para ti si quieres acercarte a él-** , le dijo a Nejire y esta se sonrojó y se alejó lentamente de Izuku.

 **-N-No lo decía en ese sentido-** , le decía Nejire a su madre con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y un poco nerviosa por lo que estaría pensando Izuku de ella, por lo cual se giró a verle y este seguía sonriendo con amabilidad, cosa que por alguna razón causó que la chica de tercer año se avergonzara un poco más.

 **-De cualquier manera te vi por televisión, tengo que decir que me sorprendiste con las particulares maneras con las cuales superaste las pruebas y las batallas-** , le decía Akiko al chico con tranquilidad y de brazos cruzados por debajo de sus pechos para luego acercarse un poco más. **-¿Fue muy difícil para ti?, ¿de verdad solo tienes 15 años?, en realidad no lo aparentas, ¿haces mucho ejercicio o comes sano?, ¿Nejire te molesta mucho?-** , le preguntaba la mujer peliazul a Izuku mientras que Nejire se tensó ante la última pregunta de su mamá.

 **(De verdad es su madre)** , pensaba Izuku con una gota de sudor en la sien el reconocer de quien había sacado Nejire su curiosidad. **-Pues… si, fue difícil lograr ganar el festival, voy a cumplir 16 en unos meses, hago ambas cosas para tener una buena salud, y no, no me molesta para nada Nejire, más bien me agrada su presencia-** , respondió él con tranquilidad y girándose a ver a su Senpai para sonreírle y esta devolvió la sonrisa aliviada y feliz, cosa que puso un poco celosas a Uraraka y Toga.

 **-Me alegro, mi hija puede llegar a ser un poco invasiva en la privacidad de las personas-** , dijo Akiko con tranquilidad causando que Izuku, Toga y Ochako tuvieran gotas de sudor en las nucas.

 **-Izuku-kun, chicas-** , decía Momo acercándose al grupo y captando la atención de sus amigos que se voltearon a ver como ella era acompañada de una hermosa mujer de largo cabello negro hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Esta vestía de un hermoso y elegante vestido rojo ceñido a su figura que mostraba pequeña parte de su escote. Ella tiene un collar de perlas, unos aretes costosos, tacones altos de color rojo y lleva unas gafas de sol negras encima su frente. Sus rasgos faciales eran refinados y de belleza notoria para varios del lugar que la veían, honestamente tenía más clase que el resto de los presentes como si se hubiera preparado para un evento de gala.

La Sra Yaoyorozu se colocó frente a las chicas con una sonrisa. **-Veo que ustedes son las amigas de Momo, les agradezco por ser amigas de mi hija, ella no es de las chicas que hacen muchas amistades a menos que fuera con nuestro servicio de sirvientas-** , decía la elegante y bella mujer sorprendiendo un poco a Toga, Nejire pero sobretodo a Uraraka.

 **-¿T-Tienes sirvientas, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga pelinegra con una sonrisa nerviosa y esta asintió con calma.

 **-Sí, todas son muy amigables conmigo y las conozco desde que tengo memoria-** , respondió Momo viendo a su amiga que casi se hiperventilaba mientras que la Sra Uraraka sonreía divertida al verla.

 **-Ahora la razón por la cual vine aquí-** , dijo la Sra Yaoyorozu fijando su atención en Izuku. **-¿Tú eres Midoriya?-** , preguntó ella con una sonrisa ladina mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su cintura.

Izuku reconoció el estatus social de la mujer y la tomó de su otra mano de manera caballerosa y educada. **-Si señora Yaoyorozu, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya y soy amigo de su hija, es un placer para mí el conocerla, veo de donde Momo ha sacado su aura y belleza-** , respondió el chico actuando instintivamente con cortesía y carisma para luego besar la mano de la mujer.

La madre de Momo sonrió complacida por la actitud del muchacho. **-Buena respuesta, ahora déjame preguntarte, ¿Cuál es la manera en la que ves a mi hija?-** , le preguntó ella al peliverde que se recomponía con tranquilidad, pero Momo por su parte se sonrojó sorprendida.

 **-¡M-Mamá!-** , exclamó Momo avergonzada y nerviosa viendo a su madre para que se detuviera.

 **-Por favor silencio Momo, mamá está teniendo una conversación-** , le dijo su madre sin despegar la vista de Izuku que sonrió de forma suave.

 **-Considero que su hija es una chica increíblemente inteligente, astuta, capaz, elegante y amable, una joven ejemplar de la cual muchos deberían tomar ejemplo además de que es mi confiable mano derecha para dirigir a nuestra clase, sinceramente tengo mi confianza en ella-** , respondió Izuku con honestidad mientras que Momo tenía las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho sorprendida y feliz por la manera en la que él la veía.

Esta vez también fue el turno de Nejire de ponerse algo celosa junto con Toga y Uraraka mientras que la Sra Hado observaba interesada que quizás su hija tendría competencia contra Momo.

 **-Muy bien, ahora la siguiente pregunta, ¿ser el primer humano con más de un Quirk como ha influenciado en tu vida?-** , le preguntó la Sra Yaoyorozu al muchacho sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

 **-Dado mi situación personal he tratado de no utilizar mis Quirks en lo posible debido a que sabía el impacto que causaría el que se supiera esa noticia-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad mientras cerraba los ojos.

Ante eso la madre de Nejire chasqueó con los dedos captando la atención del resto. **-Como el incidente del villano de lodo que mostraron en televisión, me sorprendí realmente cuando vi que tu habías saltado a salvar a ese chico Bakugou-** , decía Akiko recordando el incidente de hace casi un año.

Izuku asintió ante lo dicho por la mujer peliazul. **-Es como usted dice, a causa de eso he tratado de mantener el perfil bajo, pero la verdad no me afecta la atención que puedo recibir por parte de las personas, más a causa del festival deportivo comienzan a reconocerme más seguido pero para mí no es una molestia en lo absoluto-** , respondía el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa para volver su atención a la madre de Momo que sonrió complacida.

 **-Interesante, sin duda puedo notar que no eres un chico ordinario, según mis contactos eres el primero de tu clase tanto en notas como en resultados físicos, además eres educado, tranquilo y humilde como he podido ver, me agradas-** , dijo la señora Yaoyorozu con calma mientras que en su mente anotaba que el muchacho era un buen partido para su hija, además este parecía poder mezclarse bien entre personas de alta clase.

 **-¿P-Por qué le interrogas, Mamá?-** , le preguntó Momo a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de aguantar la vergüenza que le estaba haciendo pasar su progenitora.

 **-Es sencillo Momo, solo estoy tanteando el terreno para conocer al chico del que tanto hablas, tu padre haría lo mismo pero de forma más directa-** , respondió la Yaoyorozu mayor con una leve sonrisa viendo a su hija que se sonrojó nerviosa y apenada, pero su comentario causó que la Sra Uraraka y la Sra Hado se tensaran y que el ambiente se volviera más pesado para sorpresa de los jóvenes.

 **-Oh vaya, parece que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente-** , dijo la madre de Uraraka con una expresión amable mientras se acercaba a la madre de Momo. **-Mi nombre es Kioko Uraraka y soy la madre de Ochako, amiga de su hija y de Midoriya-san-** , se presentó Kioko de forma educada y por alguna razón en su tono se podía percibir cierta competitividad que no fue ignorada por las otras madres.

Luego la madre de Nejire también se acercó a ambas. **-Yo soy Akiko Hado, madre de Nejire que es Senpai de sus hijas y amiga cercana de Midoriya-** , se presentó Akiko con un aura competitiva a pesar de su expresión serena, como si estuviera presumiendo de la cercanía de su hija con el muchacho.

 **-Que error por mi parte el no haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Fumiko Yaoyorozu y como ya sabrán soy la madre de Momo que al igual que sus hijas es una amiga cercana de Midoriya-** , se presentó Fumiko con una sonrisa tranquila mientras que ella también aplicaba tensión en el ambiente mientras veía a las dos mujeres.

De esa manera las tres madres se sonreían con expresiones gentiles y amigables mientras que sus miradas al chocar producían chispas de competitividad las cuales afectaban a sus hijas que estaban algo avergonzadas por el actuar de sus madres que llamaban mucho la atención… hasta se podía ver a Mineta y a su padre de fondo muriéndose por una hemorragia nasal al fijarse en tan hermosas mujeres.

 **-M-Mamá, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?-** , le preguntaba Ochako a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le jalaba de una mano para llamar su atención.

 **-Ahora no Ochako, estoy en medio de algo-** , le dijo Kioko a Ochako con calma sin apartar la vista ya que debía mostrar su posición en nombre de su hija, debía dejarle en claro a las otras madres que era su hija la que se quedaría con el educado peliverde.

 **-¿Qué haces mamá?, ¿por qué te ves tan aterradora?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su madre sinceramente intrigada por su repentina actitud ya que parecía participar en una competencia de miradas con las otras madres.

 **-Ara ara, solo estoy velando por los intereses de mi pequeña niña, ¿es acaso eso malo?-** , dijo Akiko con gentileza sin apartar la mirada ya que tenía que mostrarse firme por la relación que quiera tener su hija con Izuku.

 **-S-Sabes mamá, creo que podrías ir con Aizawa-Sensei para conversar un rato-** , le decía Momo a su madre con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras le movía un poco el brazo con la intención de alejarla, después de todo se hacía una idea por la cual estuviera siendo tan competitiva y no quería que dijera algo que la avergonzara más frente a Izuku.

 **-Estaré ocupada conversando con las madres de tus amigas, Momo-** , respondió Fumiko con gentileza e inocencia sin moverse ni un centímetro, después de todo tenía que asegurarse de que Momo obtuviera lo que quería y en este caso era el destacable chico peliverde.

 **-Ehem, disculpen-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de las madres y sus hijas. **-Lamento por interrumpirles, pero honestamente quiero darles las gracias ahora que tengo la oportunidad-** , decía el chico causando que la competitividad se esfumara y que todas le vieran con intriga.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , le preguntó Akiko al muchacho con intriga y un poco confundida, pues no ha hecho nada para que él le diera las gracias.

 **-No puedo entender completamente el ambiente pero tengo la certeza de que de verdad están interesadas en la felicidad de sus hijas y me alegro de que así sea, se nota que son madres dedicadas y cariñosas que han criado muy bien a mis amigas a quienes valoro mucho-** , decía Izuku con una expresión suave y gentil mientras que sus amigas se sonrojaban conmovidas. **-Por lo cual solo puedo agradecerles por el duro trabajo que hacen… gracias-** , agregó haciendo una reverencia a las madres que estaban sinceramente sorprendidas por las palabras del chico.

 **-Yo también quiero mucho a mis amigas, ¡por lo cual gracias por hacer que sean tan buenas personas!-** , dijo Toga contenta y opinando lo mismo que Izuku para también hacer una reverencia.

 **(De verdad que se fijaron en uno especial)** , pensaron las tres madres honestamente asombradas con el chico en el cual estaban interesadas sus hijas.

 **-No tienes que agradecer nada Midoriya-san, el preocuparse por su hija es el trabajo de una madre-** , dijo Kioko con una expresión amable y jovial mientras que Izuku y Toga levantaban la cabeza.

 **-Es cierto, ya ni llevo la cuenta de cuantas veces tuve que buscar desesperada a Momo por la mansión al ella perderse para jugar-** , comentaba Fumiko cruzándose de brazos divertida, provocando que su hija se sonrojara.

 **-¡M-Mamá, no digas eso!-** , le decía Momo a su madre claramente avergonzada mientras se cubría la cara con sus manos para ocultar su rostro de sus amigos.

 **-Cuidar a Nejire si fue un reto difícil, al ella manifestar su Quirk hacia un desastre en la habitación que acababa de arreglar y los papeles terminaban en todo el lugar-** , decía Akiko suspirando con una leve sonrisa y con una mano sobre su frente mientras que Nejire se rascaba una mejilla y sonreía con inocencia.

 **-Debió ser difícil, Ochako por ejemplo le gustaba cambiar la posición de los muebles para hacerse un fuerte-** , dijo Kioko divertida y con una mano en su mejilla recordando a su pequeña hija levitando la mesa del comedor, no podía negar que se veía adorable en ese entonces.

 **-¡E-Eso no es cierto!-** , decía Uraraka roja de vergüenza y agachando la cabeza mientras que se cubría la cara con las manos.

Luego de eso las tres madres comenzaron a conversar amigablemente entre ellas contando historias graciosas de sus hijas y también tocando otros temas que tenían en común.

 **-Parece que al final se están haciendo amigas-** , comentó Toga sonriendo mientras veía como las madres de sus amigas parecían llevarse bien.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-Al parecer, me alegra que se lleven bien, no sé si fue impresión mía pero antes parecía que estaban compitiendo-** , dijo sonriendo de lado divertido al siquiera pensar en esa posibilidad, sin duda era poco probable ya que se acababan de conocer.

 **-Imaginaciones tuyas-** , dijo Himiko mirando de reojo a Izuku con seriedad ya que ella sabía que las tres madres estaban peleando por ver cuál de sus hijas se quedaría con él. En esos momentos la rubia agradecía que Izuku fuera tan denso en ese aspecto e ignorara que era él el causante indirecto de todo, de cualquier manera ella no creía que sus amigas estuvieran enamoradas de Izuku por lo cual no le dio más importancia al asunto.

Luego de eso Lida se acercó a sus amigos acompañado de una mujer de cabello negro y lentes. **-Midoriya, Toga, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu y Nejire-Senpai, les presento a mi querida madre-** , les decía el chico de lentes mientras que su madre hacia un ademán para saludarles.

 **-Un placer conocer a los amigos de Tenya, por favor cuiden de él-** , les decía la Sra Lida de forma amable y gentil, a lo cual Izuku asiente con calma.

 **-Lo haremos Señora Lida, si lo desea puede ir a hablar con las madres de Uraraka-chan, Momo-chan y Nejire-** , le dijo Izuku de forma serena y educada mientras que le indicaba a la mujer el lugar donde estaban las otras madres conversando, a lo cual ella acepta gustosa y se retira para unírseles.

 **-Se te da bien conversar de forma tan educada y tranquila, Midoriya-** , le dijo Lida a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras se arregla los lentes.

 **-Pues hago lo que puedo, además resultaría bueno que sus madres se lleven bien y se hagan amigas-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad y colocando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

 **-Eso es cierto, podría aprender más de ustedes, por ejemplo podríamos hacer un fuerte hecho de muebles, ¿verdad, Uraraka-chan?-** , decía Toga sonriendo de forma juguetona mientras le daba unos leves codazos a Uraraka que se avergonzó de nuevo.

 **-P-Por favor olviden todo lo que oyeron-** , les pidió Uraraka a sus amigos cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza, cosa que causó que la rubia y Nejire rieran divertidas.

 **-Por cierto Nejire, ¿Dónde están Mirio-Senpai y Tamaki-Senpai?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la peliazul con calma queriendo conversar un rato con sus amigos que le habían felicitado en el festival deportivo.

 **-Oh, esos dos están con sus padres y el resto de nuestra clase-** , respondió Nejire sonriendo contenta viendo al peliverde mientras que internamente esperaba que esos dos no llegaran para llevarla de vuelta con su clase, prefería pasar tiempo con Izuku y sus Kouhais que le caían bien.

En ese momento el director Nezu subía a la tarima del lugar y se puso al frente del micrófono que fue arreglado por Snipe para que estuviera a la altura del pequeño animal de especie dudosa. De esta forma se aclaró la garganta captando la atención de los presentes que fijaron su atención en él.

 **-Para mí es un gran placer el tener a los padres y representantes de nuestros alumnos en este lugar, como ya sabrán nuestro festival deportivo ha terminado sin percances de villanos similares a lo ocurrido hace más de dos semanas en USJ, por lo tanto podemos asegurar que nuestra seguridad sigue siendo la mejor de Japón a pesar de los incidentes que ocurrieron-** , decía el animal de gran inteligencia con una sonrisa. **-Pero hoy yo les pido a todos ustedes, padres y representantes de esta generación de futuros héroes de la sociedad, sigan confiando la educación y seguridad de sus hijos en nuestras manos y nos aseguraremos de hacer de ellos grandes personas de provecho-** , dijo Nezu de forma inspiradora y motivada para luego recibir aplausos de los padres y de la mayoría de estudiantes.

 **-Ahora por favor denle la bienvenida al héroe número uno y a nuestro símbolo de la paz… ¡All Might!-** , exclamó Nezu con emoción dándole la entrada al héroe número uno que llegaba a la tarima en su forma súper vistiendo su traje formal amarillo para luego tomar el micrófono.

 **-¡Hahahaha!, ¡Estoy aquí parado al frente de todos ustedes!, como seguramente ya todos sabrán llevo poco tiempo siendo profesor en Yuuei, pero a pesar de eso puedo asegurarles a ustedes que he notado en la mirada de sus hijos verdadera convicción por lograr sus metas-** , decía All Might con su característica sonrisa deslumbrante aumentando los ánimos de los estudiantes.

 **-Sea crear los mejores herramientas de apoyo y avances científicos, sea ayudar en distintos ámbitos de la sociedad, sea aportar al sistema comercial y publicitario, o finalmente sea como valiosos héroes que salven el día, ¡sus hijos tienen sus sueños en mente y por eso yo y toda la escuela estamos determinados a ayudarles a que se cumplan!, ¡queremos que crean en nosotros que creemos en sus hijos!-** , exclamaba el símbolo de la paz de manera inspiradora y alzando un puño al aire con entusiasmo y causando que todos los presentes le aplaudieran y algunos vitorearan.

Luego de eso All Might le dio el micrófono a Nezu. **-Ahora por favor sigan disfrutando, al fin y al cabo este es un evento realizado exclusivamente para que todos podamos conocernos mejor, padres, alumnos y la propia Yuuei, ¡formemos lazos irrompibles aprueba de la maldad de los villanos!-** , exclamó Nezu de forma esperanzadora para que luego All Might les diera un pulgar en alto a todos para después proceder a bajar de la tarima junto con el roedor u oso montado sobre uno de sus hombros.

 **-Fue un buen discurso-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa y aplaudiendo tranquilamente viendo como su maestro bajaba del escenario.

 **-Fue emocionante, de verdad que All Might-Sensei siempre sabe cómo hacer un discurso inspirador-** , comentó Toga dejando de aplaudir para voltearse a ver a sus amigas.

 **-Supongo que es lo que tiene ser el símbolo de la paz, sinceramente es digno de admiración-** , dijo Momo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa apreciando los ánimos que les daba su maestro.

 **-Me pregunto qué clase de animal es Nezu-Sensei, ¿es un oso o una rata?, quizás es un hibrido-** , decía Nejire sonriendo con curiosidad teniendo en dedo en su mentón buscando saciar su sed de información.

 **-Solo sé que a los padres les encantó el discurso, ahora todos se muestran más animados-** , comentó Uraraka alegre viendo como varios padres se encontraban felices y el ánimo en general había aumentado luego de las palabras dichas por el símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Cállate vieja bruja!-** , escucharon la voz de Bakugou resonando e Izuku, Lida y las chicas a excepción de Nejire suspiraron al reconocer su característico tono agresivo.

 **-¿¡Que dijiste mocoso!?-** , fue una voz femenina de la misma forma hostil y esta vez fue solamente Izuku quien la reconoció y decidió tomar cartas en el asunto como presidente de la clase.

 **-Discúlpenme un momento, tengo que ir un momento a atender algo, ustedes quédense aquí con sus madres-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa y con tranquilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de ellos para luego comenzar a caminar al origen del alboroto.

En cuestión de minutos Izuku llegó a la escena donde podía ver a Mitsuki jalándole una oreja a Bakugou que apretaba los dientes como un perro salvaje mientras que a su lado estaba Kirishima sonriendo nervioso sin saber cómo detener la situación.

 **-¡Te dije que dejes de insultar a tu amigo!-** , le gritó Mitsuki a Katsuki con enojo y severidad mientras le jalaba más la oreja.

 **-¡Cállate vieja!, ¡yo hago lo que quiera!-** , replicó Bakugou enojado y sin dejarse intimidar por su madre para seguir forcejeando.

 **-EHEM-** , dijo Izuku aclarándose la garganta con los ojos cerrados y de brazos cruzados captando la atención de madre e hijo que se voltearon a verle.

- **Izuku-** , dijo Mitsuki un poco sorprendida al ver al muchacho peliverde mientras que Bakugou solo le miraba con su usual ceño fruncido.

 **-¿Qué fue lo que dije, Kacchan?, nada de alborotos-** , le dijo Izuku a su rival con una mirada seria a la vez que cansada como si estuviera regañando a un niño problemático.

 **-Tsk, ya sé esa mierda, no soy idiota Deku-** , respondió Bakugou desviando la mirada con molestia de tener que ser reprendido por su rival para luego irse de allí con las manos en los bolsillos sin querer más problemas por culpa de su madre.

Luego de eso Kirishima se acercó a Izuku. **-De verdad gracias por intervenir Midoriya, ya me estaba sintiendo incomodo-** , le dijo el pelirrojo al presidente agradecido ya que todo comenzó porque Katsuki le había dicho "pelo mierda", cosa que no le molestó en absoluto pero a su madre si y esta se puso a reprenderle.

 **-Te acostumbraras-** , respondió Izuku sonriéndole levemente a su amigo que luego siguió a Bakugou para que no se metiera en problemas, quizás el rubio podría llegar a conocer a la madre de Mina que estaba con su hija en la mesa de aperitivos.

Luego de que Bakugou se fue, Izuku se quedó con Mitsuki que parecía algo dudosa de como comenzar la conversación.

 **-Emm… hola Izuku, hace tiempo que no te veo-** , le decía Mitsuki al muchacho peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa y con un ademán de su mano, a lo cual Izuku le mira de forma amistosa.

 **-Lo mismo digo Mitsuki, lamento no haberme comunicado pero han pasado muchas cosas que me han mantenido ocupado, espero lo entiendas-** , dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a ella y ambos se sentaban en una de las mesas desocupadas.

 **-No te preocupes, soy una mujer adulta, no una colegiala enamorada-** , respondió la hermosa mujer sonriendo relajada, después de todo no es como si fuera novia del chico para que este estuviera en contacto diariamente. **-Y he visto que ahora eres el centro de atención en Yuuei, ¿Cómo se siente?-** , le preguntó ella a él mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus manos.

Izuku sonrió de forma algo nostálgica mientras levantaba la cabeza. **-No siento nada en especial, solo… supongo que un poco de satisfacción, quizás por el hecho de saber que ahora es diferente a cuando mi madre murió-** , respondió él con un deje de tristeza en su tono que la madre de Bakugou pudo notar.

 **-Sé qué no suena muy adecuado viniendo de mi dado las cosas que hemos hecho tú y yo, pero te garantizo que conocí bien a Inko que fue mi mejor amiga y en definitiva estaría orgullosa de ti, le hubiera gustado asistir hoy a esta reunión para hablar maravillas de ti y quizás avergonzarte contando historias divertidas de cuando eras un niño-** , le decía Mitsuki a él honestamente con una reconfortante sonrisa y con intención de animar al chico, el cual sonrió agradecido.

 **-Gracias, a mí también me hubiera gustado tenerla aquí avergonzándome-** , respondió Izuku mientras se imaginaba a su madre contándole a sus amigas sobre su fanatismo de All Might y los vergonzosos nombres de héroe que él pensaba para sí mismo cuando era un niño. **-Por cierto, debo decirte que… bueno, que creo que yo no debo seguir teniendo esa clase de relación íntima contigo, quizás podemos ser solo amigos-** , le dijo él a Mitsuki de forma sutil ya que ahora no veía correcto el seguir teniendo encuentros sexuales con ella.

 **-Lo entiendo, seguramente hay alguna chica que haya captado tu atención y no piensas que sea correcto seguir continuando lo nuestro-** , dijo Mitsuki con sencillez y despreocupada dando justamente en el clavo mientras que observaba al chico con una mirada pícara.

 **-Es algo más complicado que eso, pero gracias por entender-** , respondió Izuku rascándose una mejilla agradeciendo que haya sido tan sencillo ya que por alguna razón esperaba que las cosas se pusieran incomodas entre ambos.

 **-Debe de ser hermosa si estás dispuesto a dejar este cuerpo-** , dijo Mitsuki de forma burlona bromeando con el chico mientras que colocaba una mano sobre su pecho estando orgullosa de su excelente y sexy figura.

Izuku sonrió divertido por lo dicho por ella. **-Jeje, yo diría que son hermosas-** , contestó el chico para luego sonrojarse un poco mientras bajaba la mirada recordando de manera simultánea a Uraraka, Toga, Nejire y Momo.

 **-Oh oh, entonces hay más de una-** , dijo Mitsuki sorprendida y causando que Izuku se pusiera algo nervioso.

 **-¿Qué?, no… eso creo… no sé cómo responder a eso-** , decía el peliverde agachando la cabeza mientras se rascaba el cuello un poco apenado sin en realidad saber muy bien cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia sus cuatro amigas.

 **-Izuku, puedo decirte con sinceridad que estoy sorprendida de que estés interesado en más de una chica, no pensé que fueras de esos-** , dijo la rubia ceniza cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa juguetona viendo al galán que al parecer no había perdido el tiempo al entrar a Yuuei.

Izuku se sonrojó y se sentía algo culpable. **-N-No creo que sea correcto que piense de esta manera, no estoy muy seguro de lo que siento, solo sé que son muy importantes para mí-** , decía él mientras que su corazón latía más rápido al solo pensar en ellas cuatro.

 **-Antes de que te des cuenta las consideraras invaluables y las querrás tener todo el tiempo a tu lado, solo date tiempo-** , dijo Mitsuki con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que el chico se sonrojaba un poco más pues ya pensaba de esa manera.

 **-¿Qué hago?, no es correcto que yo… bueno, tu sabes-** , le decía Izuku a Mitsuki estando confundido y preocupado, pues lo que menos quería era hacerle daño a alguna de ellas y menos aun quería que pensaran mal de él ya que de verdad apreciaba su amistad.

 **-No tengo ni idea, esa respuesta la tienes que encontrar tú mismo, pero si necesitas algún consejo ya tienes mi número-** , le dijo Mitsuki al muchacho de forma amable ofreciendo su ayuda para luego levantarse de la mesa. **-Ahora debo acompañar a mi idiota hijo para que no haga ninguna estupidez-** , agregó ella frunciendo un poco el ceño mientras que estiraba su brazo preparándose para darle algún golpe en la cabeza a Katsuki.

Izuku sonrió divertido viendo a su amiga y la madre de su rival. **-Sabes que lo amas-** , le dijo él a ella sabiendo lo mucho que cuidaba de su amigo de la infancia.

 **-Claro que sí, pero aun así no quita que sea un idiota grosero e impulsivo-** , respondió Mitsuki sonriéndole divertida a Izuku para luego retirarse en busca de su hijo.

Izuku se quedó en la mesa por unos segundos en silencio tratando de poner en orden sus pensamientos. Había quedado en buenos términos con Mitsuki pero ahora tenía una pequeña disputa en su mente sobre sus sentimientos hacia sus amigas. Sea lo que sea necesitaba tiempo para pensar y asegurarse de no llegar a herir a ninguna, eran demasiado importantes para él.

 **-Midoriya-** , dijo Todoroki acercándose a Izuku con calma captando la atención del peliverde.

 **-Oh, hola Todoroki-kun-** , saludó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila al ver a su amigo peli mixto.

 **-No pude evitar ver que te llevas bien con la madre de Bakugou-** , comentó Todoroki sin cambiar su expresión e Izuku no lo demostró pero estaba algo tenso por lo observador que era su amigo.

 **-Pues la conozco desde que tengo memoria y la considero una buena amiga a pesar de mi relación con Kacchan-** , respondió el presidente de la clase con serenidad y diciendo una verdad a medias, pero lo mejor era omitir el hecho de lo que hizo de forma más íntima con la hermosa mujer.

 **-Ya veo, solo quería decirte que ya he dado el primer paso para convertirme en el héroe que deseo ser-** , le dijo Todoroki al peliverde de forma más segura y determinada al recordar la conversación que tuvo con su madre. **-Por lo cual espero que estés preparado para cuando nos volvamos a enfrentar** -, agregó el peli mixto con una pequeña sonrisa decidido a dominar su lado de fuego, a lo cual Izuku se pone contento.

 **-Por supuesto Todoroki-kun, me alegra escuchar eso-** , respondió Izuku con una leve sonrisa de lado estando feliz por su amigo que ya comenzaba a seguir su propio sueño de volverse un héroe sin influenciarse por los deseos de su padre.

 **-Shoto-** , le decía Fuyumi a su hermano pequeño mientras se acercaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **-Todoroki-kun, dime por favor que esta hermosa chica no es tu madre-** , le dijo Izuku a Todoroki con tranquilidad y una sonrisa tensa y la mencionada se sonrojo y se puso algo nerviosa por lo dicho.

 **-N-N-No, s-soy su hermana mayor-** , aclaraba Fuyumi nerviosa y sacudiendo las manos al frente suyo para luego tranquilizarse. **-Mi nombre es Fuyumi Todoroki, un placer-** , dijo la hermana de Shoto con una pequeña sonrisa gentil para luego hacer una leve reverencia.

 **-Izuku Midoriya, el placer es mío-** , respondió Izuku con educación y agachando la cabeza.

 **-Gracias por ser amigo de Shoto, por favor cuida de él en lo posible si no es mucha molestia-** , le pidió Fuyumi al presidente de la clase con amabilidad.

 **-No necesito que alguien me cuide-** , le dijo Shoto a su hermana con monotonía pero le ignoraron.

En eso Izuku se levantó de la mesa y se colocó al lado de Shoto para colocarle una mano en un hombro. **-No te preocupes Fuyumi-san, trataré de tener siempre un ojo puesto en Todoroki-kun-** , le dijo a la hermana de su amigo con serenidad y ella sonrió agradecida.

 **-Tengo el presentimiento de que es a ti a quien deben tener vigilado-** , comentó Todoroki viendo a su amigo que era el más propenso a meterse en problemas, solo había que recordar USJ y el festival deportivo.

 **-Hey Midoriya-** , dijo Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa y rascándose el cuello mientras se acercaba captando la atención de Izuku y los hermanos Todoroki.

 **-Hola Shinso-kun, ¿Cómo has estado?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amigo pelimorado con el cual ha hablado por mensajes recientemente.

 **-No me quejo, me he hecho un poco famoso desde el festival, supongo que es difícil olvidar a alguien vencido de esa manera-** , respondió Shinso sonriendo relajado y tranquilo con las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-No digas eso, de verdad creo que varios vieron potencial en ti, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que decidan ingresarte al curso de héroes-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amigo de forma amistosa mientras le daba un pulgar en alto. **-Más espero que tengas algo preparado para nivelarte a nosotros-** , agregó él ahora con un poco de competitividad en su tono.

 **-Ya estoy en eso-** , respondió Shinso de la misma manera desafiante recordando cierto entrenamiento secreto que estaba haciendo bajo la tutela de cierto héroe pelinegro con frecuentes ganas de dormir.

 **-Es una suerte que no me haya enfrentado a ti, no soy como Midoriya para liberarme del control mental-** , le dijo Todoroki a Shinso con calma captando la atención del pelimorado.

 **-Creo que pude haber ganado si no hubiera tenido a Midoriya como oponente-** , opinó Shinso con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras que Izuku negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Honestamente lo dudo, varios en el torneo hubieran mantenido el silencio al saber tu Quirk-** , dijo Izuku y los otros dos tuvieron que darle la razón, el lavado de cerebro solo funcionaria una vez ya que el resto tendrían cuidado de no responder verbalmente a Shinso.

 **-Supongo que tuviste la mala suerte de enfrentarte primero a Midoriya-** , comentó Todoroki con tranquilidad viendo a Shinso que se encogió de hombros con sencillez.

 **-No diría que mala, al final me vino muy bien-** , dijo el pelimorado la verdad conforme con el resultado ya que había abierto los ojos y ahora se esforzaba por hacerse notar por sus propios medios en su meta de volverse un héroe.

 **-Opino lo mismo-** , dijo Todoroki cerrando los ojos agradecido con el peliverde que había influenciado en él para tomar las riendas de su propia vida dejando de ser prisionero de su sangre.

 **-¿Y tus padres, Shinso-kun?-** , le preguntó Izuku con curiosidad a su amigo pelimorado que parecía andar solo.

 **-Ellos están conversando con el resto de padres de mi clase, yo me aburría y me separé para encontrarte-** , respondió Shinso rascándose la cabeza despreocupado mientras que más personas se acercaban.

Allí se estaban acercando Toga, Lida y su madre, Uraraka, Nejire, Momo y las madres de las tres que se acercaron a hablar directamente con Izuku.

 **-Hey Midoriya, te estábamos buscando-** , le decía la Sra Hado al chico peliverde con una sonrisa amigable y tranquila.

 **-¿Dónde está tu madre, Midoriya-san?, queremos conocerla y hablar con ella-** , le preguntaba la madre de Ochako a Izuku mientras que miraba en distintas direcciones buscando a la madre del muchacho.

Izuku amplió sus ojos y se puso rígido sintiendo su corazón presionarse mientras que Toga, Uraraka, Momo y Lida se tensaban al escuchar el tema sensible que acababa de tocar la mujer, tema el cual sería doloroso para el peliverde.

 **-Cierto, seria grandioso entablar una amistad con ella para planes futuros-** , decía Fumiko sonriendo con calma y cruzándose de brazos con claras intención de ir conociendo a la mujer con la cual planificaría el futuro de sus hijos.

 **-No si nosotras nos adelantamos-** , dijeron Akiko y Kioko al mismo tiempo con expresiones gentiles que ocultaban competitividad ya que ambas madres también tenían ese plan.

 **-L-Lo siento-** , dijo Izuku agachando la cabeza y sus ojos se vieron ocultos por la sombra producida por su cabello. **-Por desgracia no podré presentarles a mi madre-** , respondió él con un deje de tristeza en su tono que preocupó a las madres al escucharle. **-Si me disculpan debo irme un momento a tomar aire fresco-** , agregó el chico sin levantar la cabeza para proceder a irse con calma del lugar dejando a sus amigos y amigas preocupados.

* * *

 ** _*En la Azotea*_**

Izuku minutos después se encontraba sentado en el barandal de la azotea mientras que el cielo seguía nublado pero la lluvia se había detenido. Al salir del edificio lo primero que había hecho fue utilizar Flight para llegar hasta ese lugar donde tendría soledad y privacidad para sufrir silenciosamente.

El peliverde aprieta los dientes mientras que sus ojos se ensombrecen recordando el innegable hecho de que su madre no estaría de nuevo con él. Estaba muerta y nunca más la podría ver reír de nuevo, su futura pareja o sus hijos nunca conocerían a la maravillosa mujer que fue su madre. Solo podría intentar describirla con palabras pero no había alguna descripción que le hiciera honor a la mujer que le había cuidado con tanto amor, que se preocupaba tanto por él, que le había dado ánimos en todo, sencillamente nadie la conocería como él pudo hacerlo.

Las madres de sus amigas, sus amigos y el resto de sus compañeros nunca podrían conocer a la mujer que fue la madre del que será el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos. Solo podía pensar en lo que haría ella si estuviera viva o como interactuaría con sus amigos, pero era solo eso, pensar, no vería esas escenas volverse realidad nunca por mucho que lo deseara… todo se reduciría a solo un: _"Si ella estuviera con vida"_.

Luego la puerta de las escaleras que llegaban a la azotea se abrió revelando a All Might en su forma normal, el cual se fijó en la solitaria figura de su alumno que estaba sentado en el barandal y no se había girado a verle.

 **-Mi chico, aquí estás-** , dijo All Might con alivio mientras cerraba la puerta y comenzaba a acercarse al peliverde que se volteó a verle con calma.

 **-Sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku al rubio con disimulo ocultando sus sentimientos para no preocupar a su maestro.

 **-Las jóvenes Toga, Yaoyorozu, Hado y Uraraka me contaron lo que sucedió y me pidieron que te buscara, es bueno que se preocupen por ti-** , respondió All Might sonriendo levemente mientras que apoyaba sus manos del barandal y veía a su alumno.

 **-No había razón para buscarme, solo estoy tomando un poco de aire-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente mientras alzaba la vista al nublado cielo, ahora también se sentía culpable por preocupar a sus amigas y seguramente al resto.

All Might se quedó en silencio unos segundos viendo a Izuku y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-No hace falta que tengas que aparentar conmigo, estamos solos, puedes desahogarte si así lo prefieres-** , le dijo el símbolo de la paz al joven de forma gentil y amable ya que sabía perfectamente que él estaba suprimiendo sus emociones.

 **-Gracias Sensei, pero de verdad estoy bien, solo un poco nostálgico-** , respondió el chico viendo a Toshinori con una sonrisa forzada para luego bajarse del barandal con tranquilidad y después disponerse a ir a las escaleras para volver al salón de eventos.

Pero All Might le sujeta del hombro causando que se detenga. **-Izuku-** , dice el maestro y el chico se gira a verle por encima del hombro. **-Está bien sentirte triste, está bien sentirse frustrado y hasta enojado, eso es parte de lo que te hace humano-** , le decía Toshinori a su sucesor con calma. **-No puedes guardar todo lo que sientes dentro por mucho tiempo, en algún momento todo eso explotará y podrías hacerle daño a las personas a tu alrededor-** , continuaba el héroe de forma más suave mientras que Izuku apretaba los puños enojado consigo mismo por preocupar a su mentor.

Pero para su sorpresa es repentinamente abrazado paternalmente por All Might que hace que su cabeza descanse en uno de sus hombros. Izuku tenía los ojos levemente ensanchados sin poder creer que su ídolo le estuviera abrazando, ante eso una extraña sensación crecía en su interior.

 **-Por eso estoy aquí, para escucharte y darte un hombro en el cual llorar-** , dijo All Might con una sonrisa reconfortante y cálida. **-Las sonrisas más esperanzadoras son aquellas que han pasado por penas y tristezas y las han superado, por eso… estoy aquí para ti mi chico, para ayudarte a cargar con tu sufrimiento-** , agregó el héroe para luego separar a Izuku con las manos en sus hombros para verle a la cara con afecto paternal que provocó que Izuku agachara la cabeza mientras que se asomaban lagrimillas en sus ojos.

 **-Yo… y-yo…-** , decía Izuku mientras que trataba de librarse de un nudo en su garganta para poder hablar. **-La extraño mucho-** , dijo él mientras que en su rostro se reflejaba tristeza y nostalgia. **-La última vez que hablé con ella fue cuando me despidió para ir a la escuela, me deseó suerte como siempre y me sonreía con ese cariño que no he recibido en casi dos años, apenas puedo recordar cómo se sentía ser querido de esa manera-** , decía el chico apretando los puños con impotencia y amargura que ha estado guardando por mucho tiempo.

 **-Yo… solo asentí con la cabeza sin poder decirle un "Gracias mamá", "Gracias por todo" o un "Te amo mamá"… ¡No pude decírselo!-** , exclamó Izuku con ojos llenos de pesar y con rabia en su tono para luego agachar la cabeza desanimado. **-Y ahora nunca podré-** , agregó para luego sollozar silenciosamente. **-S-Solo puedo rezarle y pedirle que me observe para enorgullecerla, ¡pero eso no quita que ella solo pueda vivir en mis recuerdos!, ¡nadie más la podrá conocer como mi asombrosa madre!-** , exclamaba enojado y con su tono quebrado mientras apretaba los puños con frustración y tristeza. **-¡Ni mi esposa ni su familia podrán conocerla!, ¡ella no podrá consentir a mis hijos como siempre deseo hacer cuando fuese abuela!-** , exclamaba él con furia y su corazón apretujándose.

Después Izuku agachó la cabeza con sus ojos cubiertos mientras que su ira desaparecía reemplazándose con una sensación de vacío y tristeza. **-S-Solo quedo yo… solo yo soy lo que la mantiene en este mundo-** , dijo el chico sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de llorar, pero se rehusaba a hacerlo… no podía hacer tal cosa como mostrar ese lado suyo el cual había mantenido suprimido desde la ocasión en la cual lloró la muerte de su madre el día en que obtuvo el All For One.

 **-Ayer fui a la tumba de tu madre-** , dijo All Might con una pequeña sonrisa causando sorpresa en Izuku que levantó la mirada. **-Le agradecí por haberte criado de una manera tan humilde y noble, por haber hecho crecer en ti el corazón de un héroe a pesar de difícil que lo tuvo al cuidarte sola-** , decía el rubio mientras que miraba cálidamente a su sucesor. **-Le agradecí por haber dado al mundo al futuro mejor héroe de todos los tiempos, por haber cuidado de un joven tan esplendido y amable, por haberme dado un sucesor al cual pasarle la antorcha de mi voluntad y la de los anteriores usuarios a mí-** , continuaba el hombre de forma afectuosa y sincera para luego levantar la mirada al cielo que se comenzaba a despejar. **-Le agradecí por haberme dado a un muchacho al cual considero como un hijo-** , agregó Toshinori con una paternal expresión en su rostro para bajar la cabeza y ver al chico peliverde que estaba incrédulo.

 **-S-Sensei-** , decía Izuku sin palabras ante lo dicho por su ídolo y maestro al cual ha admirado desde que tiene memoria.

 **-Por eso te digo que aunque es cierto que no está aquí con nosotros, no será olvidada dado que a través de ti ella sigue viviendo, siendo la persona que eres das a conocer la clase de persona tan fuerte que fue tu madre** -, prosiguió hablando All Might con seguridad en lo que decía. **-Yo he estado visitando la tumba de ella desde que comenzamos a entrenar en la playa, le he platicado de tus avances, de tu determinación, de tu brillante futuro como héroe, ya ni sé que tema no he tocado al hablarle-** , dijo sonriendo gentilmente viendo al chico que se mostró sorprendido.

Comenzaron a entrenar en la playa Dagoba hace casi un año, eso significaba que su maestro el mismísimo All Might fue la persona que ha estado visitando la tumba de su madre, fue la persona que había dejado flores e incienso en ocasiones además de limpiar la lápida… su ídolo la recordaría.

 **-Ayer pude ver como la joven Toga te acompañó a visitarla-** , comentó All Might sonriendo con amabilidad mientras que Izuku asentía con la cabeza levemente.

 **-E-Ella me ha acompañado todo el tiempo desde que vive conmigo-** , contestaba el chico peliverde recordando con felicidad como su amiga rubia no le había dejado ir solo en ninguna ocasión.

 **-Allí lo tienes muchacho, la joven Toga también tiene cosas que decirle, por lo tanto recuerda mi chico que pase lo que pase no estarás solo en esto, tu madre seguramente fue una mujer maravillosa y le gustaría que su hijo siga cumpliendo sus sueños sin entristecerse por ella-** , le dijo Toshinori a su sucesor con gentileza y una sonrisa reconfortante.

 **-S-Sensei-** , decía Izuku conmovido y sin palabras mientras que sus ojos se comenzaban a acumular de lágrimas.

 **-Hay igual que yo hay gente que se preocupa por ti y te va a apoyar, no tengas miedo en expresar tus sentimientos y en mostrar tu lado humano, recuerda que un héroe no siempre va a tener momentos buenos pero para eso están tus seres queridos… para ayudarte-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con calidez mientras que acercaba a Izuku para volverle a abrazar. **-Por eso estoy aquí para ti y lo seguiré estando, Izuku-** , dijo el hombre con paternidad dándole libertad al muchacho para liberar toda la tristeza que ha estado cargando.

Izuku aferró sus manos sobre el traje de su mentor mientras que sus ojos llorosos miraban al suelo y de estos comenzaban a caer lágrimas en torrente.

 **-¡Gahhhhhhhh!-** , lloró Izuku desgarradoramente con fuerza cerrando sus ojos liberando las lágrimas que se ha rehusado a liberar desde aquel fatídico día en que su infierno comenzó.

Allí reveló toda su tristeza, frustración y odio, mediante ese llanto se desahogó y liberó aquellos sentimientos que ha estado suprimiendo. Ni él ni su madre tenían la culpa de nada, solo fueron otras víctimas de All For One que sin aviso les había arruinado las vidas. Su madre perdió la vida mientras que él se vio obligado a una constante tortura psicológica, la cual lo dejaba con el anhelo de ser reconfortado por el amor maternal de su difunda madre, se le había puesto un castigo muy grande a un chico inocente causando que tuviera que madurar apresuradamente.

All Might por su parte abrazaba con fuerza a su sucesor mientras cerraba los ojos para reconfortarle lo mejor posible. Sabía que el chico había sufrido lo impensable y que había estado lidiando con All For One a pesar de que nadie podría seguir cuerdo luego de ver lo que él se había visto obligado a ver. Pero allí estaba Izuku, aun deseando ser un héroe con una determinación tan sólida que parece imposible que fuera real. Este muchacho había vivido un infierno y a pesar de eso seguía decidido en su meta de salvar a las personas.

El símbolo de la paz, el héroe número uno, el símbolo que mantenía la paz admiraba al chico peliverde que estaba llorando desgarradoramente en su hombro. No había otra persona más digna que él para heredar el One For All, no había otra persona que tuviera la convicción similar con la cual volverse el héroe más grande del mundo. All Might había conseguido no solo a un sucesor sino a un hijo al cual enseñarle y protegerle todo el tiempo que su cuerpo le permitiera, hasta que diera su ultimo respiro se aseguraría de que este muchacho que lloraba en su hombro cumpliera sus sueños y alcanzara la felicidad, pues se la merecía luego de lo que tuvo que pasar.

Luego de varios minutos de llanto ahora estaban All Might e Izuku apoyados en el barandal de la azotea viendo el paisaje tan hermoso mientras que el cielo se encontraba completamente despejado. Las nubes se habían ido y en su lugar ahora estaba el radiante y esperanzador sol iluminando todo con su cálida luz.

 **-¿Mejor?-** , le preguntó All Might a su discípulo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se giraba a verle.

Izuku se frotó el brazo sobre los ojos que estaban un poco rojos para luego sonreírle alegremente a su maestro.

 **-Mucho, muchas gracias Sensei-** , respondió Izuku honestamente mejor y más liberado como si se hubiera quitado una inmensa carga de sus hombros, como si sus lágrimas hubieran limpiado la tristeza que cubría a su corazón, de alguna forma u otra ahora se sentía en paz.

 **-Siempre que me necesites allí estaré, mi chico-** , le dijo el rubio al joven peliverde para luego darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. **-Pero por ahora tienes asuntos más importantes que atender, vuelve con tus amigos que deben estar preocupados por ti-** , agregó el símbolo de la paz sonriendo divertido mientras que su alumno se sobaba la cabeza asintiendo con la cabeza.

Izuku comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras mientras que All Might miraba el paisaje con el viento chocando contra su rostro.

 **-Sensei-** , dijo Izuku desde la puerta causando que el profesional se volteara a ver como el muchacho le sonreía con gentileza. **-Yo lo veo a usted como mi padre-** , reveló el peliverde con felicidad causando que All Might ensanchara un poco los ojos.

Después de eso el chico se fue de la azotea en dirección al salón de eventos dejando allí al símbolo de la paz que volvió a mirar la hermosa vista, pero luego bajó la cabeza mientras que se limpiaba los ojos con su brazo.

 **-Vaya… me pregunto si Nana-Sensei se habrá sentido así conmigo-** , se decía All Might sonriendo sentimental por las palabras de su sucesor que de verdad le habían conmovido.

* * *

 ** _*En el Salón de Eventos*_**

Devuelta en el gran salón de eventos, Izuku caminaba buscando a sus amigos y no le costó mucho encontrarles y de la misma manera estos al verle se fueron acercando a él.

Izuku levantó la mano un poco para saludarles con un ademán. **-Hola a todos, lamento haberme ido de esa mane!-** , decía el peliverde pero es interrumpido antes de terminar la frase.

 **-No tienes por qué sentir nada, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo a su amigo apenada y con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho con tristeza.

 **-Mi hija tiene razón, fue nuestra culpa el haber tocado el tema de tu madre-** , dijo Fumiko viendo con lastima al muchacho y sintiéndose culpable por haberle hecho sentir deprimido.

 **-De verdad lo lamentamos, debe ser duro para ti-** , dijo Akiko acercándose a Izuku para colocar una mano en su hombro para tratar de reconfortarle mientras que a su lado Nejire asentía con la cabeza sintiendo pena por el peliverde.

 **-También fue culpa nuestra por no haberles contado antes, lo siento Deku-kun-** , le decía Ochako agachando la cabeza sintiéndose culpable.

 **-N-No hace falta que se disculpen, de verdad no pasa nada, estoy bien-** , les decía Izuku sonriendo nerviosamente a sus amigas y las madres de estas para aclararles que ya se encontraba mejor y no hacía falta que se disculparan, pues solo hacían que él se sintiera culpable por preocuparles.

Luego la madre de Ochako se acerca a Izuku mirándole de forma un poco estricta. **-No digas eso Midoriya-san, no es bueno que te guardes las cosas para ti mismo-** , le reprendía Kioko e Izuku se sentía algo feliz por su preocupación.

 **-Uraraka-san tiene razón, si llegas a sentirte triste solo dilo, Midoriya-** , le dijo la madre de Nejire al muchacho con una sonrisa gentil siendo apoyada por la madre de Momo.

Entonces la Sra Yaoyorozu se acercó mientras que tenía una mano sobre un hombro de su hija. **-Debes saber que los Yaoyorozu cuidamos muy bien de los nuestros, eso lo sabe muy bien Momo-** , dijo Fumiko sonriendo mientras que Momo se sonrojada y se ponía nerviosa ante lo dicho por su madre.

 **-Are are, pues los Hado sin duda nos interesamos más en el bienestar de nuestras personas importantes, ¿cierto, Nejire?-** , le dijo Akiko a su hija que se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada en otra dirección para asentir levemente con la cabeza y mirar de reojo a Izuku.

 **-No hace falta hacer un escándalo, después de todo los Uraraka somos los más adecuados para ser una familia feliz, diles Ochako-** , decía Kioto con amabilidad para luego mirar a su hija que estaba a punto de comenzar a flotar a causa de los nervios y la vergüenza que le hacía pasar su mamá.

 **-P-Pues, y-yo… n-no sé si realmente eso sea así- _,_** decía Uraraka sonriendo muy nerviosa y jugando con sus dedos tratando de no mirar a la cara a Izuku.

 **-¿P-Por qué me avergüenzas, mamá?, ¿acaso lo disfrutas?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su madre un poco avergonzada causando que Akiko sonriera divertida por lo tierna que se veía su hija así.

 **-N-No le hagas caso a mi mamá, Izuku-kun-** , le decía Momo al peliverde con un poco de pena mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

El chico por su parte sonrió feliz viendo primeramente a Toga que estaba a su lado sonriéndole gentilmente, luego se volteó a ver a sus avergonzadas y nerviosas amigas que también se habían preocupado por él.

 **-Gracias-** , respondió Izuku honestamente conmovido y agradecido de estar acompañado de tan buenas personas, pues podía ver que Lida, Todoroki y Shinso también se habían preocupado por él, en este momento el chico se consideraba suertudo de tener tales amistades.

Toga al ver a Izuku sonreír de esa manera sintió que era su oportunidad para hacer algo que solo ella podía hacer y las otras no a pesar de que contaran con el apoyo de sus madres.

 **-¡Muy bien!, ¡es hora del abrazo!-** , exclamó Toga con alegría y una gran sonrisa para luego abrazarse a Izuku para sorpresa de sus amigas y sus madres.

Izuku se sonrojó levemente y luego sonrió gentilmente viendo a su amiga que tenía la costumbre de ser muy cariñosa, es de las personas que cuando estaban felices daban abrazos y él se sentía cómodo por esa muestra de afecto.

 **-Supongo que puedo aceptar esto-** , respondió Izuku para luego envolver a su amiga con sus brazos para corresponder al abrazo en el cual Toga se acurrucó un poco más con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, cosa que puso realmente celosas a Uraraka, Toga y Nejire que querían estar en su lugar.

 **(Una poderosa oponente)** , pensaron las tres madres con seriedad al ver a "la amiga de la infancia" del peliverde la cual en términos de cercanía era superior a sus hijas y tenía ciertas libertades como lo eran los abrazos y otras muestras de afecto… no podían dejar que la rubia se saliera con la suya.

 **-Tú tampoco te quedes atrás, Momo-** , le dijo Fumiko a su hija con seriedad mientras le empujaba levemente por la espalda para acercarla a Izuku y Toga.

 **-¿A-Ah?, p-pero qué…-** , decía Momo nerviosa y sonrojada viendo a su madre, cosa que solo empeoró al ver que Izuku y Toga le estaban viendo curiosos.

 **-Tú también Nejire, no te dejes vencer-** , le dijo Akiko a su hija mientras le empujaba por los hombros hasta dejarla al frente de sus tres Kouhais.

 **-P-Pues a mí también me gustan los abrazos-** , dijo Nejire con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose de hombros sin ver problemas en un abrazo grupal, aunque en el fondo prefería que fuese solo con Izuku.

 **-Ochako, darle un abrazo a Midoriya-san puede que lo haga sentir mejor-** , le susurró Kioto en el oído a su hija con tranquilidad y las mejillas de Ochako se coloraron pero ella se mostró un poco valiente.

 **-E-En ese caso c-creo que puedo ayudarlo-** , se dijo Ochako a sí misma un poco nerviosa pero decidida a hacer sentir mejor a su mejor amigo.

 **-Pues no he tenido un abrazo grupal en años, ¡así que vengan!-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigas con alegría mientras les extendía un brazo para invitarlas a unirse al abrazo, cosa que hizo que Izuku se sonrojara levemente y antes de que él pudiera decir algo, Nejire los abrazó a los dos con entusiasmo seguido de Uraraka que estaba un poco más nerviosa pero sonreía de forma amistosa y por ultimo Momo se unió al abrazo grupal con una pequeña sonrisa calmada a pesar del sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Izuku a pesar de sentirse algo nervioso por tener a sus cuatro amigas pegadas a él, se sintió feliz por haberlas conocido y de tener su amistad y con eso en mente correspondió al abrazo mientras cerraba sus ojos.

 **-Todoroki, al parecer aquí hay un trasfondo del que no me he enterado, ¿por qué se están abrazando?-** , le preguntaba Shinso al chico peli mixto que estaba a su lado.

 **-Después lo sabrás, por el momento es mejor dejarlos-** , respondió Todoroki con calma y una leve sonrisa mientras que su hermana mayor a su lado sonrió al oírle.

 **-Me alegra que pienses así Shoto, deberíamos ir a visitar a mamá más tarde-** , le dijo Fuyumi a su hermanito pequeño con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de él, desde que Shoto visitó a su madre ha estado cambiando sutilmente y ella como hermana se sentía feliz por eso.

 **-¡Yo también me uniré a este abrazo de amistad!-** , exclamó Lida con movimientos robóticos rompiendo el momento emotivo para luego unirse al abrazo, cosa que causó algunas risas en las chicas y en Izuku que trataban de acomodarse para darle espacio a su amigo.

Mientras tanto la Sra Lida observaba la escena con una pequeña sonrisa feliz. **(Lo que más necesita Tenya ahora son sus amigos, luego de lo que sucedió con Tensei parece decaído)** , pensaba la mujer preocupada por su hijo menor que había estado algo diferente desde lo sucedido con Tensei… Tenya había empezado a buscar información del asesino de héroes en Hosu.

Mientras tanto Izuku observaba como sus amigas se reían divertidas de Lida que se acomodaba los lentes mientras trataba de acomodarse de la mejor manera pero no quedaba conforme.

 **(Sensei, es como usted dijo, si tengo una familia)** , pensó Izuku recordando las palabras que le había dicho All Might minutos atrás y el día anterior en Paradise, sus amigos eran su familia, una familia formada por sus lazos de amistad y se sentía afortunado de tenerlos a su lado. **-No estoy solo-** , se dijo el peliverde a sí mismo en voz baja.

- **¿Dijiste algo, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku con una sonrisa curiosa de las suyas causando que las demás enfocaran su atención en el presidente de la clase.

 **-Nada en particular, solo que hay una mano que está apretando mi trasero-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco nervioso y de esa manera los rostros de sus amigas se pusieron rojos.

 **-¿¡Q-Qué!?-** , exclamaron las cuatro avergonzadas y nerviosas mientras que se separaban del peliverde.

 **-¡Eso no es moralmente correcto, chicas!, ¡además hay un momento y lugar para esas cosas indecentes!-** , les decía Lida a ellas cuatro de forma estricta y sintiéndose decepcionado de ellas, cosa que solo provocó que las cuatro se avergonzaran más.

 **-¡Yo no fui!-** , exclamaron las chicas al mismo tiempo buscando defenderse de las acusaciones para después empezar a culparse las unas a las otras para alejar las sospechas de su persona, cosa que solo provocó que Izuku riera divertido mientras que ellas seguían culpándose entre ellas.

Las madres de Ochako, Momo y Nejire por su parte miraban la escena con tranquilidad y estando felices de que sus hijas se llevaran tan bien y parecieran divertirse. Además también estaban alegres de que el chico se viera más feliz y animado que antes.

Allí la Sra Yaoyorozu con disimulo se acercó a las otras dos madres para hablar en voz baja. **-Solo para aclarar, mi hija será la que se quedará con Midoriya, los Yaoyorozu conseguimos lo que queremos-** , dijo Fumiko con calma dado que quería a ese chico en su familia para que cuidara de su hija, después de todo si Momo tenia de esposo a un chico con tantos Quirks estaría más que segura de cualquier villano.

 **-Suena interesante esa declaración, pero Nejire por ser su Senpai tiene más puntos a favor que puede utilizar-** , respondió Akiko de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa arrogante viendo a sus amigas y teniendo plena confianza en las habilidades naturales de su hija para actuar por instinto y tomar la iniciativa de ser necesario.

 **-No deberíamos hablar de esto, después de todo es la amabilidad de Ochako lo que atraerá a Midoriya-san por si solo-** , dijo Kioto tranquila y gentil sin despegar la vista de su hija, la cual es una chica amable, valiente, gentil y tierna cuando se avergonzaba, solo era cuestión de tiempo para que el chico cayera enamorado de ella.

 **-Ya lo veremos-** , dijeron Fumiko y Akiko sonriendo tranquilas mientras que despendían de nuevo esa aura de competitividad que Kioko correspondió de la misma forma.

 **-De verdad estoy perdido con lo que está sucediendo, ¿esta escena es normal?-** , se preguntaba Shinso rascándose la cabeza confundido al ver como las tres madres se miraban de forma algo atemorizantes, las chicas se echaban la culpa entre ellas, Lida les reprendía por pervertidas mientras que Izuku solo parecía divertido viendo todo. **-Nah, mejor no pensarlo mucho-** , agregó el pelimorado sonriendo despreocupado para luego irse de allí, de la nada le dieron ganas de ir con sus padres.

* * *

 ** _*En la Casa Midoriya*_**

Ya era de noche y en esos momentos Izuku terminaba de limpiar los platos de la cena mientras que Toga estaba acostada en el sofá descansando luego del día que habían tenido. Se había divertido bromeando con sus amigas al saber historias graciosas de cuando eran pequeñas además de que resultaba agradable hablar con sus madres.

 **-Es una suerte que nos hayan dado el día de mañana libre, ahora tenemos viernes, sábado y domingo para nuestros asuntos-** , decía Izuku desde la cocina con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su cara, causando que Toga se levante del sofá para verle.

 **-Suenas emocionado, Izuku-kun-** , dijo la rubia sonriendo alegre al notar el buen ánimo que tenía el chico en su tono.

 **-Algo así, mañana voy a entrenar un poco el Modo Asalto: Berserk, tengo que aprender a controlarlo sin perder el control-** , respondió el peliverde con tranquilidad viendo a su amiga para luego acercarse al sofá para sentarse a su lado.

 **-Pues si es así voy a acompañarte-** , dijo Toga con calma y estirando los brazos hacia arriba.

 **-No tengo problema, pero debes saber que Yagi-Sensei va a estar allí también-** , contestó Izuku con una leve sonrisa viendo a la rubia a su lado para luego tomar el control del televisor para buscar algún programa entretenido.

Luego de eso el timbre de la puerta se escucha y de manera automática Toga sacó tijeras mientras que Izuku sacó piedra sin apartar la vista del televisor, por lo cual la rubia suspiró derrotada para luego ponerse de pie e ir en rumbo a la entrada.

Al caminar por el pasillo notó que de la rendija de cartas sobresalía un sobre blanco que hizo que ella alzara una ceja. **-Oye Izuku-kun, hay una carta-** , le decía Toga a Izuku pero este al parecer no le había escuchado.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros y se agachó para tomar el sobre, abrirlo y luego leer la carta que tenía en su interior. El principio mostró sorpresa en su expresión y de allí su cara reflejó angustia, miedo y tristeza para que luego agachara la cabeza causando que sus ojos se vean cubierto por la sombra de su cabello.

Toga aprieta los puños con enojo arrugando la hoja y luego haciéndola bola para apresarla en un puño. Se fue caminando de vuelta a la sala donde Izuku se dirigía a su habitación mientras bostezaba un poco somnoliento.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Toga?, te veo decaída-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con preocupación mientras se acercaba a ella para ver qué le había pasado.

Toga levanta la mirada mostrando una sonrisa un poco forzada y rígida. **-No es nada Izuku-kun, solo me siento un poco mal del estómago-** , decía ella tratando de no preocupar a su amigo que solo se mostró serio ante lo dicho y le sujetó de los hombros.

 **-En ese caso recuéstate en tu cama, yo buscaré las medicinas y el termómetro para ver si tienes fiebre, no creo que algo de la comida te haya caído mal, espero que no sea grave-** , decía Izuku con seriedad y divagando un poco en su preocupación mientras que Toga sonreía enternecida por la usual forma de ser de él.

Pero luego ella recuerda la carta que había leído y disimuladamente frunce los labios con molestia. Sin poder evitarlo abraza repentinamente a Izuku para sorpresa de él que había sido tomado por sorpresa.

 **-¿P-Por qué es este abrazo?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Toga un poco sonrojado mientras que bajaba su cabeza para verle.

Ella levantó la mirada para sonreírle ampliamente. **-Solo quería hacerlo, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera después de todo-** , respondió Toga sonriendo de forma juguetona para luego guiñarle un ojo a su amigo que sonrió divertido.

 **-Así eres tú después de todo-** , dijo Izuku aliviado de que ella no se sintiera tan mal como para dejar de ser tan alegre y divertida.

Luego Toga agachó la cabeza hundiéndola en el pecho de Izuku mientras que aferraba sus manos sobre la camisa del peliverde. **-¿Si me fuera a ir pronto estarías triste?-** , le preguntó la rubia a él con un tono más triste y serio dándole una extraña sensación al ambiente.

Izuku alzó una ceja ante la pregunta. **-¿Por qué preguntas algo como eso?, no me asustes de esa manera-** , le decía él a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa pensando para sí mismo que ella se estaba comportando algo extraño.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio Toga se separa de Izuku para sonreírle alegre. **-¡Solo era una bromita!, siempre voy a estar pegada a ti como un chicle, Izuku-kun-** , le decía ella al chico con un buen ánimo y con las manos detrás de su espalda donde apretó la bola de papel que había arrugado.

Esta vez fue el turno de la rubia para sorprenderse al ser abrazada repentinamente por Izuku que la envolvió entre sus brazos con afecto y gentileza. **-Gracias por ser mi amiga Toga, de verdad que aprecio mucho nuestra amistad y te considero muy importante para mí-** , le dijo él a la chica con una cariñosa y amable sonrisa mientras que Toga tenía los ojos ampliados, las mejillas sonrojadas y su corazón se aceleraba.

 **-Yo… yo también te considero importante, I zuku-kun-** , respondió Toga sonriendo feliz para luego corresponder al afectuoso abrazo que muy pocas veces ha llegado a experimentar, se concentraba mucho en memorizarse cada detalle de este, pues… quizás sea el último abrazo que tendría con Izuku.

Después de un minuto Toga se separa del abrazo con calma y luego se va caminando en dirección a su habitación mientras que Izuku le veía confundido.

 **-Solo necesito dormir y mejoraré, mañana tenemos que ir a entrenar, ¿cierto?-** , le decía Toga al peliverde con una sonrisa forzada mientras que se despedía con un ademán de su mano.

 **-Si… buenas noches-** , respondió Izuku preocupado por ella pero decidió no preguntar nada por el momento, conociendo a Toga quizás solo estaría planificando alguna broma para él o quizás de verdad se sentía mal del estómago, pero él no podía evitar pensar que había algo más que parecía ignorar, como si cierto sentido en su interior le avisara de que algo estaba por suceder.

Luego Toga entra a su habitación y cierra la puerta detrás de ella para luego recostar su espalda de esta con cansancio. Su cabello cubre sus ojos mientras que se ve como lagrimas descendían de sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo. Ella observó de nuevo la carta arrugada en su mano y se fijó en el nombre de los autores: Hikuro Toga y Chisami Toga… sus padres.

 ** _*Fin del Capitulo*_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Hablo con total sinceridad cuando digo que este es el capítulo más largo hasta el momento y la verdad no esperaba que resultara de esta manera, pero supongo que esto sucedió a causa de las muchas cosas que quería tocar en este capítulo y al final ocuparon más de lo que tenía planeado en un principio. Como pudieron ver hay más de lo que parece en el conflicto interno entre All For One y One For All, además de que en el capítulo les pude dar su merecido acercamiento a Izuku y a All Might en su relación paternal.

Aconsejo que recuerden a los antiguos portadores de Inferno, Frost, Mom y etc ya que van a aparecer más adelante. Y por último debo decir que como pudieron ver al final se viene un pequeño arco centrado en la familia Toga, en el cual se van a pasar algunas cosas más que interesantes, además de una batalla que sin duda será épica.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	21. Visita e Invitación

**_Como un_ _No muerto_ has _vivido, como un_ _Elegido_ _fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como_ _Cazador_ _te adaptaste al ambiente y como un_ _Héroe_ _serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto._**

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Lamento mucho la larga espera, problemas con el internet y demás asuntos personales me han tenido ocupado y me han evitado publicar el cap, que por cierto será el comienzo del arco de "Herencia de Sangre", el cual es único de este fic, no se preocupen que no ocupará muchos capítulos, mejor véanlo ustedes mismos. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Rex559:** Buena pregunta amigo, una respuesta vaga sería decirte que por conveniencia del guion, pero no es así, el motivo principal de que AFO reuniera esa clase de Quirks se debe al OC que le reemplaza, estos dos están muy relacionados y más adelante se desvelará la razón de todo, pues estaría hilado al motivo por el cual él quiso darle su Quirk a Izuku y demás cosas que tienen profundidad en la trama, solo diré que todo esta relacionado.

 **Shotmon:** Agradezco tus palabras, de verdad es bueno que aprecien el esfuerzo que hago al subir esta historia ya que bien solo lo hago por diversión sin lucro alguno, solo con sus comentarios es suficiente para mantenerme animado a continuar. Con respecto a tu pregunta, si planeo implementar los Quirks de OFA en Izuku, pero claro que a su debido momento ya que algo sucederá más adelante en la historia, ciertamente no podía evitar el implementarlos ya que son parte del OFA pero claro que Izuku desconoce de ellos, además son solo 6 Quirks más, si ya tiene 107 unos pocos más no harán diferencia XD.

 **Prime:** Gracias por tus palabras, de verdad me esforzaré por hacer un buen trabajo con esta historia. Me parece adecuado que el anterior capitulo fuera una clase de cierre y un nuevo comienzo para Izuku que se dará cuenta de lo que tiene delante: un futuro que seguir con su nueva familia, una la cual necesitaba para profundizar más en su desarrollo de personaje.

 **JAlexGamer:** Ciertamente un adolescente como Izuku no debió pasar por nada de eso, sencillamente se vio obligado a madurar de manera drástica y ha visto cosas que hasta traumaría a adultos, el simple hecho de que siga con su sueño es una clara muestra de determinación y se agradece que ahora tenga una familia con la cual contar luego de todo lo que le ha pasado. Con respecto a los nombres, pues si no debo negarlo, unos pocos tendrán diferentes nombres al canon, entre ellos Todoroki, Bakugou y Toga evidentemente, los nombres de héroes de Uraraka y Momo son demasiado buenos y el de Lida tiene peso emocional así que se queda para el arco de las pasantías.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Jaja, que bien que te haya gustado y si, lo sé, soy un bastardo XD. Puedes esperar en un futuro algún proyecto con Melissa, después de todo soy el señor variedad XD.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Se me antojaron unas Oreos por tu culpa jaja, que bien que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo ya que me emocionó mucho el escribirlo, más que nada por el impacto emocional que cargaba sobre Izuku y su profundidad como personaje, me parecería un desperdicio el no comentar problemas psicológicos y emocionales en un personaje como él que tuvo que sufrir mucho con el All For One. Con respecto a Bakugou haciendo una clase de ataque a lo Dragon Ball no suena mal, pero si acaso lo llega a hacer será más adelante ya que debe mejorar su transformación.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 ** _*En la casa de Izuku más tarde*_** \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)** \- _narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema** —dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 ** _CAPITULO 20: Visita e Invitación_**

Ya era el día siguiente a la reunión de clases que había sucedido en Yuuei. Es un viernes por la tarde y el sol estaba en su apogeo en el cielo, quizás es el mediodía o las 1 pm, el día había comenzado temprano para los dos habitantes de la casa Midoriya que en estos momentos estaba vacía.

Izuku y Toga habían decidido el día anterior el ir a entrenar en la playa donde a tempranas horas Izuku se permitió el practicar el Modo Asalto: Berserk con libertad gracias a la ausencia de personas en el área circundante. Luego con su forma base solo practicó combate contra Toga que se ofreció a ser de ayuda para su entrenamiento aprovechando también de mejorar sus habilidades.

Luego de toda una mañana de entrenamiento, ambos jóvenes aspirantes a héroes entraban por la puerta principal quitándose los zapatos al entrar y ambos llevando ropa deportiva. Izuku utilizaba un conjunto de color negro con verde oscuro, pantalones, camisa holgada sin mangas y muñequeras. Toga por su parte llevaba un conjunto blanco con azul, mini shorts, camisa sin mangas, unas tobilleras al igual que unas muñequeras y llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de cabello, algo que solo hacia cuando entrenaba con Izuku o cuando estudiaba con él, pero ese es un dato irrelevante.

Izuku y Toga llegaron a la sala y el peliverde se volteó a ver a su amiga.

 **-Por favor coloca el agua a hervir, voy a hacer espagueti a la boloñesa-** , le pidió Izuku a Toga con tranquilidad y de forma amable mientras que relajaba los músculos de su hombro izquierdo que estaban algo entumecidos.

Toga por su parte estiraba sus brazos hacia arriba y se mostró un poco sorprendida por su petición. **-Guao, ¿es que acaso vamos a tener visitas?-** , preguntó ella un poco bromista, después de todo el peliverde solo cocinaba algo así cuando estaba de buen humor o si era un evento de relevancia.

Izuku asintió levemente con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa. **-Pues la verdad es que si, por mensaje Momo-chan me pidió que nos reuniéramos para hablar un rato-** , respondió Izuku causando que Toga se pusiera rígida y que sintiera una leve incomodidad en su pecho. **-Entonces se me ocurrió invitarla a ella, a Uraraka-chan y a Lida-kun a nuestra casa-** , agregó él aliviando un poco esa incomodidad en la rubia.

 **-¿De verdad?, que bien-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa un poco fingida en su rostro. Claro que estaba feliz de que sus amigos vendrían, sería la primera experiencia que tendría de ese tipo, pero ella había planeado quedarse todo el fin de semanas a solas con Izuku como había sido hasta ahora, de cualquier manera trató de no verse muy afectada por el cambio de planes.

Después la rubia apreció como el peliverde se mostró un poco desanimado. **-Pero Lida-kun no va a poner venir, me dijo que estaba ocupado y que será otro día-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera preocupación por su amigo de lentes con el cual no había hablado desde el día anterior.

Toga entendió la preocupación de Izuku y agachó un poco la cabeza. **-¿Crees que siga afectado por lo que le pasó a su hermano?-** , preguntó ella sabiendo la respuesta con anticipación, en la reunión podía apreciar cómo se forzaba a mostrarse bien ante ellos, él en algunas frases o acciones se mostraba un poco distante, como si su mente estuviera en otro sitio.

 **-Tu y yo sabemos que esa clase de cosas no se olvidan con facilidad, solo debemos darle tiempo y esperar a que Ingenium se recupere-** , declaró Izuku mostrando un poco de firmeza para ganarse un asentimiento de Toga, ambos sabían que su amigo estaría pasando por un momento difícil, pero aun así si llegara a necesitar ayuda ellos estarían con él.

Toga optó por cambiar la dirección de la conversación y colocó sus manos sobre su cintura con cierto aire demandante mientras veía a Izuku.

 **-Sabes, me hubieras dicho que invitarías a alguien, tengo que ponerme presentable-** , le decía Toga a su amigo con el ceño levemente fruncido, no quería que sus amigos llegaran y la vieran toda llena de sudor y con posible mal olor.

Izuku en cambió solo se mostró indiferente y le dio la espalda mientras que relajaba su brazo derecho. **-Tú eres linda por naturaleza Toga, no necesitas arreglarte ni nada-** , respondió él con calma sin ver realmente el problema, lo cual le vino bien a Toga ya que él no podía ver el leve sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas a causa de sus palabras.

 **-E-Eso no quita que debes de avisarme si van a invitar a alguna persona aquí, en esta casa vivimos los dos y debo mantener la fachada de amiga de la infancia-** , le reprendida Toga tratando de mantener la compostura y mostrándose un poco molesta con él aunque en realidad no lo estuviera.

Izuku suspiró y se volteó a verla por encima del hombro con una leve sonrisa gentil. **-Lo siento, supongo que había olvidado lo que es invitar a alguien a casa, creo que ahora que tenemos amigos va a suceder más seguido-** , contestó el peliverde sintiendo un poco de felicidad en su interior, cosa que Toga pudo notar y se tranquilizó mientras sonreía al igual que él.

Luego ella se dio la vuelta fingiendo desinterés e hizo un gesto con la mano para que se fuera. **-Pondré el agua a hervir, tú vete a bañar rápido que yo también estoy sudada-** , le dijo la rubia al chico que suspiró mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

 **-Sabes, puedes bañarte en el baño de la habitación de mi madre-** , le dijo Izuku a ella con calma, pues en todo el tiempo que Toga llevaba en su casa solo había utilizado ese baño en un número reducido de ocasiones, hasta se podrían contar con los dedos de las manos, la razón lo desconocía completamente.

 **-P-Prefiero utilizar el del pasillo como siempre-** , respondió Toga desde su lugar con la voz un poco nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Izuku se percató de que sus orejas estaban un poco rojas, en circunstancias normales se preocuparía pero quizás solo estaba afectada por el cambio de temperatura del caluroso exterior al fresco interior de la casa.

 **-Vale, como quieras-** , respondió Izuku encogiéndose de hombros con desinterés para luego irse por el pasillo al baño dejando a una sonrojada Toga en la sala que para pasar sus nervios se fue a la cocina a hacer lo que debía.

* * *

Ya media hora más adelante eran las 1:30 pm y fuera de la puerta casa Midoriya se encontraban paradas Uraraka y Momo con ropas casuales. Uraraka lleva una blusa azul marino, una falda rosa hasta las rodillas, unas botas cafés y una pulsera roja en su mano derecha. Momo por su parte vestía de un suéter de cuello de tortuga de color gris, una falda hasta los mulos de color blanco, unas medias negras que cubren sus piernas y unas zapatillas blancas.

Ambas se habían encontrado de camino y llegaron al lugar juntas. Momo se acercó a tocar el timbre de la casa y luego de adentro se escuchó una voz.

 **-¡Ya voy!-** , exclamó Toga desde el interior y ambas escucharon unos pasos acercándose a paso rápido para que luego la puerta fuera abierta por la sonriente rubia que ahora llevaba una vestimenta diferente luego de su baño. Lleva una camisa blanca de tirantes, un pantalón azul y medias blancas debajo de las zapatillas que usaba luego de quitarse su calzado en el Genkan.

 **-¡Hola chicas!-** , las saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa feliz de verles, siendo correspondida por sus amigas que le sonrieron de igual manera.

 **-Hola Toga-chan, veo que llegaste primero que nosotras-** , dijo Momo con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa viendo a su amiga que se tensó un poco.

 **-Seguramente vives muy cerca de aquí, ¡posiblemente son vecinos!-** , comentó una alegre Uraraka con una gran sonrisa ignorando la sonrisa tensa que Toga tenía en su rostro.

 **-C-Cierto, vivo extremadamente cerca de aquí-** , respondió Toga agradeciendo que ellas no tuvieran ni la más mínima sospecha de que ella en realidad viviera en la casa junto con Izuku.

 **-¡Hola a todas!-** , las tres chicas escucharon una voz familiar y se voltearon para ver a Nejire con ropa casual saludándoles con un ademan de su mano derecha mientras tenía una gran sonrisa grabada en su cara.

- **¿Nejire-Senpai?, ¿Qué hace aquí?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco confundida e intrigada de ver a la peliazul en ese lugar, claro que le alegraba verle ya que se había comenzado a hacer muy amiga de su Senpai desde el festival deportivo, pero aun así la curiosidad estaba allí.

Nejire entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda sin quitar su deslumbrante expresión de entusiasmo constante. **-Estuve hablando con Izuku-kun y me invitó a venir a charlar en su casa, por lo que veo ustedes también fueron invitadas-** , contestó la chica de los tres grandes provocando que las tres chicas sintieran una pequeña incomodidad.

Por alguna razón sentían que ese encuentro tan gratuito entre las cuatro era demasiada coincidencia, todas habían sido invitadas a la casa de Izuku (Menos Toga) y las cuatro se encontraban en la entrada de la casa del peliverde. Por algún motivo parecía una escena similar a cuando una chica descubre al amante secreto de su pareja tocando el timbre, como si hubiera atrapado a su novio con las manos en la masa en un acto de infidelidad imperdonable.

Claro que todas sabían que estaban exagerando, después de todo ciertamente cada una sentía algún tipo de atracción hacia el peliverde pero no había nada concretado entre ellos, además todas eran amigas y no había razón alguna para que se inquietaran por la presencia de las otras. En realidad el fundamento de su molestia era el que cada una planeaba pasar su tiempo a solas con el chico pero la compañía de las otras se los evitaba, claro que ninguna diría eso en voz alta y mantendrían la boca cerrada.

Uraraka bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa un poco triste. **-Es una lástima que Lida-kun no haya podido venir-** , dijo la castaña recordando el mensaje que recibió de su amigo de lentes cuando le preguntó si iría a la casa de Izuku, estaba preocupada por él y las demás al oírle estuvieron igual, pudieron percatarse de la actitud del pelinegro durante la reunión.

Nejire como el rayo de sol que es, optó por cambiar el camino de la conversación, por lo que se acercó a Momo con una gran sonrisa invadiendo un poco su espacio personal.

 **-¿Puedes crear comida con tu Quirk, Momo-chan?, tengo hambre-** , le preguntó Nejire a la pelinegra que le alejó con una mano y negó con la cabeza lentamente.

 **-No puedo crear nada orgánico con mi Quirk, lo siento-** , respondió Momo con una leve sonrisa y una gota de sudor en la nuca ante lo invasiva que podía ser su Senpai, debía de corregirle en ese aspecto para que no se acercara tanto a Izuku.

 **-No se preocupen por eso, en estos momentos Izuku-kun está cocinando el almuerzo-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigas con una sonrisa mientras que apuntaba al interior de la casa con un pulgar, luego de eso las demás ampliaron los ojos al momento en que un atrapante y exquisito olor llegó a narices.

 **-Deku-kun…-** , decía Uraraka incrédula y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas al igual que Momo y Nejire.

 **-Cocinando-** , completaron Nejire y Momo en el mismo estado que la castaña mientras que en la mente de las tres se formaba una imagen fantasiosa del peliverde.

De manera automática sus cerebros trabajaron a toda potencia y se adentraron en la casa quitándose sus calzados para dirigirse al interior tomando por sorpresa a Toga que luego cerró la puerta para seguirles pensando que era algún tipo de carrera.

Las tres chicas llegaron a la sala al mismo tiempo seguidas luego de Toga para que después las chicas plantaran su atención en la figura del chico que se encontraba en la cocina. Izuku se encontraba vestido con un short negro, una camisa verde sencilla de cuello abierto mostrando parte de su clavícula y pectorales, por encima lleva un delantal blanco de cocina.

Momo, Uraraka y Nejire se quedaron incrédulas al ver al chico preparando la salsa boloñesa con una leve sonrisa en su rostro y un aura de calma rodeándole. Ellas estaban atónitas y tenues sonrojos se dibujaban en sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que la exquisita fragancia de la comida llegaba a sus narices.

El peliverde al percatarse de sus amigas desvía la atención de la salsa para verles con una sonrisa serena. **-Hola chicas, lamento no poder recibirlas como se debe pero me alegro de que hayan venido-** , les decía él a las recién llegadas que apenas y le escuchaban, estaban demasiado ocupadas deleitándose con el sentido del olfato y la visión, pues había que decir que tenían una buena vista.

A causa del buen aroma de la salsa, los estómagos de las recién llegadas les traicionaron y rugieron en conjunto levemente, no tan alto pero si lo suficiente para que Izuku lo pudiera escuchar, cosa que provocó que las tres se avergonzaran sujetándose los estómagos mientras que el chico sonreía divertido.

 **-La comida estará lista en unos minutos, por favor esperen-** , les dijo él de forma gentil y amable para luego proseguir en su tarea mientras que las chicas se quedaban de pie observándole por unos cuantos segundos más.

Toga infló el pecho con orgullo y sonreía con cierta burla a sus amigas. - **Esto es el pan de cada día para mí-** , les dijo la rubia a ellas jactándose de los privilegios que tenía sobre ellas, pues ella podía ver a Izuku cocinar a diario entre varias cosas más, cosa que puso un poco celosas a las invitadas.

* * *

Minutos más adelante y ya la comida estaba lista y preparada sobre la mesa en la cual estaban sentados los cinco jóvenes. Las recién llegadas se deleitaban con la apariencia y el olor de la pasta y decidieron probar el platillo italiano al mismo tiempo, por lo cual dieron gracias con las palmas juntas para después llevarse la primera probada.

Las tres ampliaron sus ojos asombradas, cosa que divirtió a Toga e Izuku que querían ver sus reacciones.

 **-¡Está delicioso!-** , exclamó Nejire realmente impresionada y con una gran sonrisa para luego seguir comiendo del delicioso platillo hecho por Izuku.

 **-De verdad no esperaba que cocinaras tan bien, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa genuina para luego volver a llevarse otra probada a la boca, sin duda le resultaría difícil decir cual comida sería más deliciosa, si una preparada por uno de sus chefs o esta hecha por su amigo.

 **-¡Te doy un cinco estrellas, Deku-kun!-** , le exclamó Uraraka a Izuku con una gran sonrisa mientras levantaba un pulgar en alto para después volver a deleitarse con otro bocado de su alimento, sencillamente era increíble para sus papilas gustativas.

Izuku les sonrió agradecido por sus palabras. **-Gracias chicas, aunque no creo que sea tan bueno, no he estudiado cocina para decir que es apropiado-** , respondió él rascándose un poco una mejilla, cosa que intrigó a las chicas.

 **-¿Entonces cómo es que cocinas así de bien?-** , le preguntó Momo a Izuku con curiosidad, después de todo debía de haber alguna razón por la cual su amigo cocinara de manera similar a un chef profesional de su familia, sencillamente es difícil de creer que no haya tenido entrenamiento previo.

 **-Pues en parte es gracias a que recuerdo la manera en la que mi madre me enseñó a cocinar y en base a eso trato de mejorar por mi cuenta-** , contestó Izuku con calma para luego sonreír con un poco de confianza mostrándose en su tono, cosa que asombró un poco a las chicas que dejaron en pausa la comida por unos momentos.

 **-¿Ustedes se acuerdan del encargado de Paradise?-** , les preguntó Toga a sus amigas mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su mano viéndoles, recibiendo un asentimiento de ellas. **-Él también le ha enseñado a cocinar a Izuku-kun-** , agregó la rubia señalando al peliverde con un pulgar y este asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Necesitaba aprender más variedad de platillos o seria aburrido preparar todo el tiempo lo mismo-** , dijo el chico con calma y sus amigas parecían impresionadas por él, era de cierta manera admirable que se esforzara o pusiera enpeño en la cocina, pues ciertamente él se preparaba su propia comida a diferencia de ellas que tenían a sus madres para hacerlo la mayoría del tiempo, Momo particularmente tenía a sus chefs.

Nejire finalizó su platillo gustosa para después extenderle su plato al peliverde. **-¿Puedo comer más?-** , preguntó Nejire con una gran sonrisa queriendo probar más de la deliciosa comida de su kouhai, el cual le sonrió con calma.

 **-Por supuesto, ustedes son mis invitadas, pidan cuanto gusten-** , respondió Izuku mirando a sus amigas para después tomar el plato de Nejire para levantarse e ir a servirle más espagueti.

La atención de las chicas siguió al peliverde hacia la cocina para verle en la cocina preparando otro plato para Nejire, luego se aseguró de limpiar los trastos sucios que había dejado para después secarlos y dejarlos en su respectivo lugar para después volver a la mesa donde le dejaría el espagueti a Nejire.

 **-De verdad es cierto lo que me dijo mi mamá, serias un gran esposo Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Nejire al peliverde con una amplia sonrisa acompañada de un leve rubor en sus mejillas mientras miraba como el chico se sentaba en su asiento.

 **-¿T-Tu mamá dijo eso sobre Deku-kun?, la mía dijo algo parecido-** , dijo Uraraka algo descolocada y sonrojándose un poco, luego trató de evitar mirar a la cara a Izuku a causa de la vergüenza, sencillamente el haber venido solo causaba que las palabras de su madre con respecto a Izuku volvieran a su mente… quizás ella debería practicar para ser una buena esposa.

 **-Y la mía-** , agregó Momo agachando la cabeza un poco para ocultar el tenue sonrojo en su cara, aun podía recordar claramente el discurso de media hora que le dio su madre con respecto a las ventajas de Izuku y sus posibilidades de salir juntos, el que él tuviera cualidades de esposo también estuvo en la conversación y eso le causaba un poco de vergüenza a la pelinegra.

Toga por su parte no le dio importancia a las palabras de las madres de sus amigas, después de todo es cierto que Izuku tenía las aptitudes para ser un ama de casa, ella lo sabía muy bien luego de vivir con él por tanto tiempo, más bien le agradaba que fuera reconocido por eso ya que lo normal sería que se fijaran en su descomunal fuerza o sus Quirks, pero en cambio las madres de sus amigas pudieron comentar ese apartado tan simple.

El peliverde por su parte sonrió agradecido mientras se rasca la cabeza. **-Me siento halagado-** , respondió el peliverde un poco incómodo internamente ya que no es como si estuviera muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de halagos, solamente Toga hacia bromas por el estilo de vez en cuando, cosas como: _"Cuando vayamos a casarnos quiero comer esto todo el tiempo"_ o _"No tengo que limpiar yo sola ya que voy a tener un esposo amable que me ayudará, ¿cierto, Izuku-kun?"_ , sencillamente no se la podía tomar en serio.

 **TOC TOC**

Se escuchó el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta captando la atención del grupo.

 **-¿Quién podrá ser?, no espero a nadie más-** , decía Izuku algo extrañado para luego levantarse de su silla con tranquilidad e irse en dirección a la entrada donde al llegar no dudó en abrir la puerta para ver a la persona del otro lado del umbral.

Al frente suyo estaba un hombre joven de cabello lacio rubio de largo hasta los hombros con un mechón elevándose de forma rebelde como una clase de antena. Sus ojos son dorados y tiene ligeras bolsas debajo de sus ojos, tiene una contextura delgada y a la vez trabajada como Aizawa, su rostro era monótono y calmado. Este viste de un traje negro elegante en su totalidad con todo el conjunto además de que él desprendía un cierto aire de nobleza a su alrededor.

 **-Dígame en qué le puedo ayudar-** , dijo Izuku de forma cordial y tranquilo viendo al hombre al frente suyo que mantenía su mirada en él con monotonía e impasible.

 **-Izuku Midoriya-** , dijo el hombre rubio mirando al chico peliverde.

 **-Sí, ¿Qué desea?-** , preguntó Izuku con serenidad viendo al hombre que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 **-Voy a pedirte que a partir del día de hoy cortes cualquier tipo de conexión que tengas con Himiko-** , respondió el rubio con un tono de voz tranquilo, pero se podía percibir veneno en sus palabras y un aire serio en su expresión, cosa que provocó que esta vez fuera Izuku quien frunciera ligeramente el ceño.

 **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó Izuku con seriedad y con las manos en los bolsillos viendo al sujeto al frente suyo, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de la razón de sus palabras, pero estaba claro que no obedecería tal cosa.

Mientras tanto Toga caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a la entrada. **-Izuku-kun, ¿Quién tocó la puerta?-** , preguntó la rubia sonriente y con buen ánimo solo para quedarse atónita y perpleja al ver al joven hombre rubio que estaba al frente de Izuku. **-O-Onii-chan-** , dijo incrédula al ver a nadie más ni nadie menos que su hermano mayor, cosa que provocó que Izuku ampliara ligeramente los ojos para girarse nuevamente hacia el sujeto.

El rubio cerró los ojos y se colocó una mano en su pecho así como un mayordomo. **-Soy Toussen Toga, soy el hermano mayor de Himiko-** , se presentó el hombre de nombre Toussen revelándose y causando sorpresa en el peliverde que ante este nuevo descubrimiento tendría que ver la manera correcta de proceder.

Izuku abrió ligeramente la puerta y se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al rubio. **-Por el momento te invito a pasar-** , le dijo el peliverde a Toussen con una mirada seria y este no dudo ni un segundo para entrar al hogar sin quitarse su calzado y pasando de largo de Toga que seguía incrédula.

Luego Izuku y Toga siguen a Toussen hasta la sala donde se encuentran Uraraka, Momo y Nejire conversando en la mesa luego de terminar de comer, después ellas enfocaron su atención en sus amigos y en el hombre que acababa de llegar.

 **-¿Quién es él?, ¿Un amigo de Izuku-kun?, ¿es extranjero?-** , les preguntó Nejire a Izuku y a Toga con una gran sonrisa curiosa como siempre, las mismas preguntas se hacían Uraraka y Momo en sus mentes con respecto al recién llegado.

Toussen miró a las tres chicas con monotonía y repitió el anterior gesto. **-Mi nombre es Toga Toussen y soy el hermano mayor de Himiko-** , dijo el rubio causando sorpresa en las tres chicas que se impresionaron al conocer su identidad como hermano de su amiga, ciertamente compartían similitudes en algunos rasgos faciales y por supuesto en el color de sus ojos, cabello y piel.

Izuku dio unos pasos al frente mientras estaba cruzado de brazos. **-Chicas, lamento mucho que tenga que pedirles esto, pero por favor déjennos hablar a solas a él y a mí-** , les dijo él a sus amigas que se mostraron curiosas por instinto.

 **-¿Sucede algo, Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka un poco preocupada al ver la aparente seriedad del peliverde, como si lo que estuvieran que hablar era de vital importancia.

 **-Yo también quiero saber eso-** , respondió Izuku viendo de reojo a Toussen que se mantenía callado y quieto en su lugar devolviéndole la mirada con tranquilidad, en definitiva el ambiente era tenso entre ambos a pesar de que no mostraran hostilidad contra el otro.

Toga desde que vio a su hermano se mantuvo callada con la cabeza agachada al recordar la nota de sus padres que leyó ayer. Tenía miedo, miedo de preguntarle a su hermano qué hacía en ese lugar, por qué había tenido que aparecer ahora luego de tanto tiempo que ella lleva afuera de casa.

Pero al escuchar que Izuku quería hablar a solas con Toussen le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo.

 **-Y-Yo voy a quedarme aquí, quiero hablar con Onii-chan-** , dijo Toga con un poco de seguridad en su voz pero a la vez había duda, cosa que pudo notar Izuku al escucharle, ella se oía dudosa o inquieta y más aún cuando la mirada de Toussen se posó en ella con frialdad mandándole un escalofrió.

 **-Toga-** , dijo Izuku con calma acercándose hacia su amiga para estar al frente de ella que levantó la mirada. **-Por favor, déjanos un momento-** , le pidió él nuevamente pero con más amabilidad y sin quitar su expresión firme, dando por sentado de que de verdad quería hablar sobre un asunto serio, pues seguramente ella no escuchó que su hermano había dicho que ambos cortaran la conexión que tienen.

Luego Izuku sintió la mano de Toussen en uno de sus hombros y le miró de reojo con calma, el rubio tenía el ceño fruncido dando por sentado que estaba molesto dentro de lo que cabe en su expresión tranquila.

 **-No tienes el estatus para darle una orden a Himiko, entiende tu lugar Midoriya-** , le dijo Toussen al peliverde con un tono venenoso y cauteloso sin dejar de lado su aura de alta clase como si un noble le estuviera hablando a un mendigo, cosa que enfureció a las amigas de Izuku y sorprendió a Toga.

 **-¿Onii… chan?-** , preguntó Himiko con los ojos ampliados y la boca ligeramente abierta por el shock, nunca en su corta vida había visto a su hermano actuar de esa manera con nadie, él siempre había sido un grandioso hermano y una fantástica persona que no le importaba las clases sociales a diferencia de sus padres, el ver a su hermano actuando así le dolía a ella.

Luego Toussen soltó el hombro del peliverde para girarse a ver a Toga con frialdad. **-Pero concuerdo con él, déjanos solos para hablar y llévate a tus amigas de clase baja contigo-** , le dijo él a su hermana y causando que las chicas se sintieran un poco ofendidas por la manera en que él se refirió a ellas.

Claro que todo es fue opacado, la sencilla razón es que el ambiente se volvió pesado a causa del aura que emanaba Izuku que tenía el cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos.

 **-Oye-** , dijo Izuku con un tono de voz seco y firme repleto de una seriedad fulminante para luego levantar la mirada hacia el monótono hombre. **-No me importa si eres el hermano mayor de Toga, no tienes el más mínimo derecho a hablarle de esa manera a mis amigas-** , le dijo él a Toussen con un porte autoritario y demandante defendiendo a sus amigas para después girarse a ver a Toga calmando completamente su furia para verle con suavidad. **-Por favor Toga, déjanos unos minutos-** , le pidió el peliverde de la forma más amable que podía.

Toga agachó la cabeza un poco triste para asentir con la cabeza. **-D-De acuerdo-** , aceptó la rubia para que luego ella se llevara a sus amigas por el pasillo dejando solos en la sala a Izuku y a Toussen que se miraban el uno al otro con una falsa calma en sus expresiones, pues ciertamente había una tensión asesina entre ambos.

Toga llevó a Uraraka, Momo y Nejire a su propia habitación que antes le perteneció a la madre de Izuku, con su estadía en el hogar fue cambiando ligeras cosas en la habitación, pero lo más relevante seria algunos peluches adorables que se encontraban sobre la cama matrimonial.

 **-¿De quién es esta habitación?-** , preguntó Momo un curiosa ojeando en la habitación que parecía de una chica, cosa extraña ya que por lo menos lo que ella sabía es que Izuku no tiene ningún familiar vivo, no tiene hermanas o primas, por lo tanto no tiene sentido que tuviera un cuarto tan femenino en su casa.

 **-Es de la difunta madre de Izuku-kun, él me dejó traer algunas cosas mías para cuando me quedo a dormir-** , respondió Toga un poco decaída ingeniándose una buena excusa para calmar la curiosidad de sus amigas que junto a ella se sentaron en el borde de la cama matrimonial.

 **-¿De verdad ese es tu hermano, Toga-chan?, no parece muy amigable-** , comentó Uraraka algo extrañada de que el rubio fuera hermano de su amigable y divertida amiga, sencillamente la idea no cuadraba bien.

Momo asintió con seriedad y se cruzó de brazos. **-Es cierto, además no parece poseer modales ni buen carácter ya que vino con el descaro de hablarnos de esa manera-** , decía la pelinegra sintiéndose especialmente insultada debido a su orgullo como Yaoyorozu, no es como si le importara mucho su alto estatus social, pero se sentía ofendida por la manera en la cual el hermano de su amiga se refirió a ella.

Nejire le colocó una mano en el hombro a Toga. **-¿Estaba de mal humor?, ¿están peleados?-** , le preguntó la peliazul con un poco de preocupación viendo a su decaída amiga, pues este parecía ser un asunto serio.

Toga miraba su regazo notándose un poco triste. **-Lo lamento chicas, de verdad no sé qué le sucede a Toussen-niichan, el de verdad no era así antes-** , les decía ella a sus amigas ya que no quería que pensaran mal de su hermano, el la verdad era una buena persona, quizás algo le sucedió para que se comportara de esa manera.

 **-¿De qué crees que va a hablar Izuku-kun con él?** -, le preguntó Nejire a su kouhai con intriga.

 **-No lo sé, pero voy a averiguarlo, vengan-** , respondió Toga con una mirada determinada para luego ponerse de pie e ir en dirección al baño de la habitación seguida de sus amigas que no supieron qué es lo que ella planeaba.

Al llegar al espacioso baño vieron como la rubia se acercó a la bañera para ponerse de pie sobre ella para estar a una altura considerable y comenzar a posar sus dedos sobre la cerámica de la pared.

 **-¿Qué haces?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga con intriga para luego ver que Toga desprende unos trozos de la porcelana revelando varios orificios en la pared.

 **-Por favor no le digan esto a Izuku-kun, pero abrí unos pequeños orificios en esta pared que daban vista completa a la sala-** , les confesó Himiko a sus amigas que se mostraron confusas por eso.

 **-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** , le preguntó Nejire a ella con intriga y las demás coincidieron, no sabían qué clase de motivo tendría ella para hacer tal cosa.

- **Pues… tenía mis motivos-** , respondió Toga con una sonrisa nerviosa y un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no les contaría que todo formó parte de un pequeño experimento que hizo para averiguar si Izuku era un pervertido que se atrevería a espiarle en el baño por medio de esos orificios.

Claro que el peliverde nunca la espió y eso le alivió y enojó por partes iguales pero lo dejó pasar, al final esos orificios solo los utilizaba cuando quería averiguar que estaba haciendo Izuku en la sala sin tener la necesidad de salir de su habitación para averiguarlo, ciertamente era un poco raro que ella hiciera eso pero no es como si sucediera seguido.

Las tres chicas se dejaron llevar por su curiosidad y también se subieron sobre la bañera para espiar la conversación que tendrían los dos chicos en la sala de la casa.

* * *

En la sala de estar se encontraban Izuku y Toussen sentados en dos sofás mirándose el uno al otro. El rubio mantenía un porte tranquilo y rígido con su mirada serena puesta en el peliverde que por su parte estaba cruzado de brazos y tenía los ojos cerrados.

 **-Ahora vamos a dejar las cosas bien claras antes de comenzar a dialogar como personas civilizadas que somos-** , decía Izuku con calma para luego abrir los ojos de forma fulminante. **-Por mucho que seas familia de Toga, si intentas alguna clase de acto de violencia tengo más de 50 formas diferentes de hacerte una herida mortal en segundos y si intentas algo contra ellas entonces el número aumenta, ¿entendido?-** , dijo el peliverde dando una clara amenaza a Toussen que se mantuvo sereno.

 **-Eso no sonó muy civilizado-** , dijo Toussen cerrando los ojos por unos segundos para suspirar. **-De cualquier manera contaré la razón por la cual he venido-** , agregó para levantar la mirada y ver con seriedad al chico. **-La familia Toga no seguiremos permitiendo que Himiko resida en este lugar ni tampoco que continúe sus estudios en Yuuei-** , dijo el rubio causando que Izuku frunciera levemente el ceño. **-Claro que hubiéramos evitado que algo así sucediera en un principio, pero mis padres desconocían de su paradero luego de la muerte de nuestros tíos, por ese motivo luego de lo mostrado en el festival deportivo de Yuuei solo fue cuestión de horas para localizarla y descubrir la relación que ella guarda contigo al vivir aquí-** , continuó Toussen con calma ignorando que la conversación estaba siendo escuchada por las chicas.

 **-¿V-V-Vives con Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a Toga a su lado con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el dedo con el que le señalaba temblaba, Nejire y Uraraka estaban en un estado un poco similar mientras observaba a la rubia que ahora si estaba atrapada

 **-Es una larga y complicada historia, después les contaré pero de verdad tiene explicación-** , les dijo Himiko a ellas para tranquilizarlas ya que por el momento lo más importante era escuchar la conversación entre los chicos, por lo cual las demás hicieron un esfuerzo por dejar el tema de un lado para seguir espiando.

Toussen se cruzó de brazos con calma. **-Por supuesto tú no tienes voz ni voto para evitar que ella vuelva con nosotros, la única razón por la cual te cuento esto es por simple lastima, deberías agradecer mi generosidad-** , dijo el hermano de Toga causando leve irritación en el peliverde que mantuvo la compostura con facilidad.

 **-Sus tíos murieron y ella no quiso volver con ustedes por un motivo, esa fue su decisión y yo estoy dispuesto a dar la cara por ella, no voy a dejar que se la lleven contra su voluntad-** , declaró Izuku dejando en claro su posición, no dejará que su amiga fuera forzada a volver a un lugar al cual no quiso volver por casi dos años, lo que no notó es que sus palabras hacían feliz a cierta rubia detrás de un muro.

 **-Como quiero irme de aquí lo más pronto posible, lo mejor será que escuchemos nosotros mismos lo que desea Himiko-** , propuso Toussen con seriedad viendo al peliverde que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Me parece bien-** , contestó Izuku con calma para luego cerrar los ojos. **-Vengan para acá, chicas-** , dijo él abiertamente dirigiéndose a las espías que estaban en el baño de Toga.

 **-¿¡Sabias que estamos aquí!?-** , preguntó Toga sorprendida desde el baño al verse ellas descubiertas por el chico que les miró de reojo con Eyes´God.

 **-Descubrí esos orificios cuando pinté la casa hace meses-** , respondió Izuku calmado y completamente al tanto de los planes de su amiga rubia al hacer esos orificios, claro que él es un hombre y bien estaba la tentación de espiar, pero su sentido de lo correcto era superior y nunca cayó en la trampa. Vivir con una hermosa chica por casi un año lo había vuelto un maestro en resistir la tentación de hacer algo indecente con su preciada amiga.

Luego de eso en un par de minutos las chicas habían salido de su escondite y habían vuelto nuevamente a la sala estando Toga rodeada de sus amigas y las cuatro estaban mirando a Izuku, más precisamente Uraraka, Momo y Nejire le veían con el ceño fruncido mientras que Toga le pedía ayuda.

 **-Después les explicaré la razón por la cual Toga vive conmigo, no se hagan ideas equivocadas-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas con una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlas y luego fijó su vista en Toga para acercarse hasta estar al frente de ella. **-Toga, ya escuchaste de lo que hablamos, por lo tanto quiero escuchar lo que deseas-** , le decía él mientras colocaba sus manos delicadamente sobre los hombros de ella. **-¿Quieres volver con tu familia o quedarte aquí conmigo?-** , le preguntó él a la rubia con una mirada intensa puesta en ella.

Toga agachó la cabeza un poco sonrojada mientras se retorcía un poco avergonzada. **-Y-Yo… yo…-** , decía ella ya que la manera en la cual se lo preguntó podía interpretarse de una manera más profunda.

Toussen dio un paso al frente captando la atención de su hermana. **-Himiko, eres una Toga y por lo tanto tienes responsabilidades con las cuales cumplir, nuestros padres ordenan que vuelvas con nosotros de inmediato para que tomes tu lugar-** , le dijo e rubio a la menor con seriedad y sin alguna pizca de cariño en su tono, parecía todo tan calculado que era frío el solo escucharle.

Toga se sintió dolida de escuchar a su hermano diciendo eso, el escuchar que era orden de sus padres solo causaba miedo en ella y viejas inseguridades volvían al recordar la manera en la cual le criaban de pequeña. Pero aun con eso ella resistió la duda en su interior y optó por decir lo que de verdad pensaba.

 **-Yo… no quiero volver-** , respondió Toga agachando la cabeza para no ver la cara de su hermano. **-No quiero verlos a ellos de nuevo, n-no quiero volver a ser mirada con desprecio-** , decía ella apretando los puños con fuerza mientras que pequeñas lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos. **-Quiero quedarme con Izuku-kun y con mis amigos de Yuuei-** , contestó Himiko con un tono delicado mientras recogía sus manos contra su pecho tratando de proteger los hermosos recuerdos que formó con sus amigos.

Las chicas e Izuku sonrieron ante la respuesta de Toga y luego el peliverde la rodea con sus brazos para abrazarla con afecto para darle abrigo y calor, a lo cual la rubia aferra sus manos sobre el pecho de él y entierra su cara en su camisa sollozando silenciosamente al poder sentir un apoyo en él.

 **-Entiendo, entonces esa es tu decisión-** , dijo Toussen con tranquilidad y sin verse afectado. **-Menos mal que vine preparado para este resultado-** , agregó él para luego meter su mano en su saco en busca de algo, a lo cual Izuku se voltea a verle y le señala de forma amenazadora con un brazo mientras que con el otro protege a Toga contra su pecho, las demás chicas se pusieron en guardia en caso de que el rubio estuviera armado.

 **-Tranquilízate Midoriya, son invitaciones-** , respondió Toussen levantando las manos en señal de rendición y sacando de su saco dos cartas adornadas y refinadas.

 **-¿Invitaciones?-** , preguntó Toga intrigada y limpiándose los ojos mientras que Izuku bajaba el brazo para escuchar al hombre.

 **-Himiko, te invitamos a nuestro hogar el día de mañana para que hables con padre y madre, quizás conversar con ellos haga que cambies de opinión-** , le dijo Toussen a su hermana menor con neutralidad y monotonía mientras le entregaba una carta a Toga y la otra a Izuku. **-Por supuesto si lo deseas también pueden ir tus amigas para acompañarte-** , agregó el hermano con desinterés en su tono que provocó de nuevo molestia en Izuku y las chicas.

 **-¿Qué buscan con esto?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Toussen con seriedad y abrazando aún más a Toga contra su pecho, cosa que sonrojó un poco a la chica y enceló a las demás.

 **-Es obvio, solo queremos recuperar a una valiosa miembro de nuestra familia-** , respondió Toussen con monotonía como si de verdad no le viera importancia a las palabras que decía, como si todo fuera practicado y no tuviera ningún tipo de interés en la rubia que agachó la mirada triste. **-Conozco la salida, me retiro-** , dijo el joven hombre arreglándose el traje con calma para luego ir caminando en dirección al pasillo que daba a la salida del hogar.

 **-¡Onii-chan!-** , exclamó Toga mirando la espalda de su hermano que se detuvo en silencio y sin voltearse a verle. **-¿Qué te sucedió?-** , le preguntó ella con pena en su mirada ante lo cambiado que estaba su hermano mayor a como lo recordaba.

Toussen entrecerró los ojos viendo la salida. - **Alguien tenía que hacerse cargo del puesto que decidiste abandonar-** , respondió dejando sin palabras a Toga para luego irse de la casa Midoriya.

La casa se sumergió durante un silencio tenso en el cual Izuku estaba preocupado por la situación con su amiga que estaba desanimada luego de las palabras de Toussen. Ella ciertamente tenia asuntos personales con su familia que no le había dicho, pero ciertamente él tampoco ha querido indagar en eso dado que las cosas estaban bien.

 **-Nosotras necesitamos respuestas-** , la voz de Uraraka captó la atención de Izuku y Toga que se voltearon a ver a sus amigas que estaban de brazos cruzados y tenían el ceño fruncido.

 **-Opino lo mismo, hay algo que nos están ocultando-** , dijo Momo coincidiendo con la castaña a su lado, de verdad que esos dos tendrían que aclarar las dudas que tenían.

 **-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacer-** , dijo Nejire aparentemente molesta, algo que no es muy poco común ver en ella, pero dadas las circunstancias sentía una obligatoria necesidad de obtener respuestas, tanto con lo que sucedía con Toga como la relación que tenía ella con Izuku.

 **-De verdad es una historia muy larga y complicada para contar-** , dijo Izuku algo dudoso de si contarles realmente su verdadera relación con Toga, seria revelar el que ella antes estaba en un camino más oscuro y podrían cambiar la imagen que tienen de la rubia.

 **-No importa, parece ser algo serio para Toga-chan y nos importa saber para apoyarle-** , replicó Uraraka mostrando decisión en su rostro y Momo y Nejire estuvieron de acuerdo con ella y se mantuvieron firmes, cosa que provocó que Izuku suspirara cansado mientras se rasca la nuca debatiéndose mentalmente en qué hacer.

Luego él sintió un jalón en su camisa y bajó la cabeza para ver como Toga le miraba a los ojos. **-Debemos decirles Izuku-kun, son nuestras amigas-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde confiando en sus amigas que sin duda tenían derecho de saber.

Izuku entonces sonrió levemente y luego levantó la mirada para verles a ellas. **-De acuerdo, por favor pónganse cómodas que esto da para rato-** , les dijo él recibiendo un asentimiento de ellas tres para que luego todos se fueran a sentar en los sofás donde Toga e Izuku se encargarían de aclarar las dudas de sus amigas.

* * *

Primero Toga comenzó explicándoles que ella había escapado de casa a causa de los estrictos que eran sus padres y el modo de vivir de ella, por lo cual sus tíos la recibieron con los brazos abiertos y la cuidaron como si fuera su propia hija. La hicieron ir a la escuela donde era humillada solo por su Quirk pero ella lo mantuvo en secreto y finalmente hace casi dos años sucedió la muerte de ellos en el mismo incidente que la madre de Izuku.

Después ella contó que desde ese momento se sumió en el deseo de venganza y anduvo en busca del villano que mató a sus tíos por todo un año, donde trató por distintos medios el atraer a personas de malas intenciones para matarlas con la esperanza de encontrar al villano que lo hizo. En este punto ella aclaró que nunca llegó a matar a causa de la interrupción de la policía y los héroes que llegaban para detenerla y eso conllevó a aquel día hace casi un año donde casi cometería su primer asesinato.

A partir de este punto Izuku les explicó que fue él quien evitó que Toga lograra matar al hombre y con cierta dificultad la detuvo para traerla a casa donde se contarían lo de la muerte de sus tíos y su madre y la aparente "muerte" del villano que los mató. Con eso ella se tranquilizó con su venganza y él le propuso vivir con él para que ambos pudieran entrenar para aplicar al examen de admisión de Yuuei, ambos con la meta de volverse héroes que eviten que alguien más pierda a sus seres queridos.

Las tres chicas estaban asombradas e inusualmente calladas al escuchar la historia, pues debían procesar esa información y distintos sentimientos afloraron al saber que su amiga también tenía un pasado duro con la muerte de sus tíos y su etapa donde casi se vuelve una asesina. Por suerte Izuku estuvo allí para evitarlo y ellas lo agradecían enormemente, pues querían mucho a su amiga rubia y sería realmente triste que ella hubiera seguido por ese camino.

 **-Ahora lo saben-** , dijo Izuku suspirando para luego recostarse del sofá y apoyar su cabeza del respaldo para mirar al techo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para crear algunas excusas y leves mentiras para ocultar cualquier información de All For One y que él fue quien lo "mató".

 **-Fue gracias a Izuku-kun que pude redirigir mi vida en el buen camino, él fue quien me abrió los ojos-** , decía Toga con una leve sonrisa en su rostro viéndolas a ellas para después girarse a ver a Izuku, el cual le respondió de la misma manera con una expresión amable.

 **-¿U-Ustedes son pareja?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a ambos con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro y con su corazón apretujándose ante la expectación de una respuesta, esta misma pregunta causó que Nejire y Momo se pusieran rígidas y que la misma inquietud les atacara.

El rostro de Toga se volvió rojo como un tomate y ensanchó los ojos al momento de comenzar a sacudir sus manos al frente suyo. **-¡N-No para nada!, ¡s-solo somos amigos!-** , respondía la rubia con muchos nervios mientras que a su lado Izuku parecía calmado pero tenía un tenue y casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras veía en otra dirección.

Momo se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos viendo a su amiga. **-Es sospechoso e indecente, dos jóvenes viviendo bajo el mismo techo por casi un año sin haberse casado primero-** , dijo la pelinegra con seriedad que solo ocultaba lo vulnerable que estaba internamente, de verdad quería creer que ellos solo eran amigos y no llegaron a nada más que eso.

 **-¿De verdad no ha sucedido nada entre ustedes dos?-** , le preguntó Nejire exclusivamente a Izuku mientras que sostenía sus manos sobre su pecho con cierta preocupación y angustia reflejada en su cara, por algún motivo que no comprendía solo quería escuchar un rotundo "NADA SUCEDIÓ" para así quedarse tranquila... aunque tampoco le molestaría escuchar: _"Yo no haría nada ya que te tengo a ti, Nejire"_.

Toga supo guardarse los nervios en su interior, ya que ciertamente a lo largo de un año pasaron sucesos comprometedores al vivir bajo el mismo techo. Por ejemplo al primer día de llegar ella se quedó en ropa interior a ojos de él, también hubo momentos donde ella utilizó su Quirk y al deshacerlo quedó desnuda frente al chico, al principio no tenía tanta vergüenza pero a medida que se hacían más cercanos la vergüenza y nervios también aumentaban.

Hubo tropezones, malentendidos, bromas que se salieron de control, entradas al mismo baño sin saber que el otro estaba adentro, sencillamente decir que sucedieron cosas era lo correcto, pero en el contexto romántico o sexual no hubo absolutamente ningún movimiento por parte de ambos, cosa que a ella le entristecía y decepcionaba un poco ya que en perspectiva tuvo varias oportunidades para formalizar esa clase de relación con él, ser más que amigos.

Izuku se puso de pie con tranquilidad y con las manos en los bolsillos. **-Por favor no piensen de esa manera, nunca le haría algo a Toga y menos aún sin su consentimiento, nuestra relación fue y es de buenos amigos-** , les dijo el peliverde a sus amigas de forma firme y concisa dejándoles las cosas en claro, pues si es cierto que ocurrieron pequeños incidentes pero todos fueron accidentales.

Momo, Nejire y Uraraka suspiraron aliviadas con sonrisas renovadas en sus rostros al quitarse esa incomodidad que las agobiaba. Toga por su parte se mostró un poco desanimada al escuchar las palabras de Izuku, se sentía categorizada como solo una buena amiga, no deseaba ser dejada en la FriendZone, pero no le daría importancia a eso en este momento.

 **-Lamento escuchar lo que le sucedió a tus tíos, Toga-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga rubia con una sonrisa triste mientras agachaba un poco su cabeza, de verdad no era consciente de lo que tuvo que pasar Toga y se sentía un poco culpable por no saberlo siendo ellas amigas.

 **-Cierto, espero que estén descansando en paz-** , secundó Momo sonriéndole de forma reconfortante a Himiko, debían de ser ellos grandes personas por la manera en la que Toga hablaba de ellos.

Nejire en cambio se levantó de su asiento para acercarse a Toga para darle un gran abrazo recostando la cabeza de ella sobre su seno al igual como lo haría una madre con su hija, provocando que Toga ampliara los ojos sorprendida por la repentina acción de su Senpai.

Nejire comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Toga con gentileza. **-Ellos están en un lugar mejor, por lo cual no tienes que entristecerte por ellos, Toga-chan-** , le dijo la peliazul a su kouhai con un tono suave y maduro, debía de ser un apoyo para ella ya que la apreciaba mucho y su deber como Senpai era animarla.

Luego Uraraka y Momo también se levantaron para unirse al abrazo para apoyar a su amiga mientras que todo era observado por Izuku que sonreía realmente alegre de que Toga haya hecho amigas como ellas.

A Toga se le formaron leves lagrimillas en sus ojos para después responder al abrazo de sus amigas. **-Gracias chicas, de verdad gracias-** , respondió con una temblorosa sonrisa agradeciendo mucho tenerlas a ellas como amigas y que no la vieran de manera diferente por lo que hizo.

Después de un par de minutos las chicas se separaron del abrazo y las cuatro se encontraban de pie, siendo Uraraka, Momo y Nejire quienes rodeaban a Toga que se limpiaba los ojos con las manos.

 **-¿Entonces tienes planeado ir a tu casa a hablar con tus padres?-** , le preguntó Momo a Toga con una leve sonrisa calmada en su rostro.

 **-No estoy segura, la verdad no quiero volver a verlos, pero…-** , decía la rubia agachando un poco la cabeza sin tener una respuesta clara en su mente, una parte de sí misma le decía que debía asistir para poder hablar con ellos, pero otra parte tenía miedo de volver a aquella jaula que algún momento llamó hogar.

Izuku colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Toga captando su atención. **-Tomate tu tiempo para pensar, iré contigo y estaré allí por si llega a suceder algo-** , le dijo el peliverde sonriéndole amablemente para después despelucarla un poco.

 **-Yo también iré, no puedo dejar que mi Kouhai afronte algo como esto sola-** , dijo Nejire sonriendo alegre y con las manos en la cintura dispuesta a meterse en el asunto.

Uraraka asintió contenta ante lo dicho por la peliazul. **-Igual yo, no pienso apartar la mirada mientras tú afrontas algo como esto, ¡tienes mi apoyo Toga-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka sonriendo mientras que se apunta a si misma con un pulgar.

 **-Somos amigas Toga-chan, puedes contar con nosotras también-** , le dijo Momo a su querida amiga con una dulce sonrisa mientras le tomaba de las manos.

 **-Chicas-** , decía Toga sonriendo conmovida por el apoyo de sus amigas para después asentir con la cabeza. **-Lo pensaré de aquí a mañana y les diré-** , les dijo a ellas tres con seguridad recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigas. **-Por el momento quisiera solo ver televisión con ustedes y charlar antes de que se vayan-** , agregó ella mostrándose más animada y queriendo disfrutar y ellas coincidieron para luego todas sentarse en un solo sofá para encender el televisor.

Izuku por su parte se mostró feliz al ver a sus amigas llevarse tan bien y ser tan unidas. Luego se alejó un poco para tomar su teléfono y comenzar a escribirle un mensaje a cierto amigo alado suyo.

 ** _Yo: [Hey Hawks, me gustaría que me hicieras un favor]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Oi Izuku, cuanto tiempo, yo también me encuentro fenomenal, gracias por preguntar]_**

 ** _Yo: [En enserio, es algo importante, pollo]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Sabes, quería felicitarte por tu victoria en el festival cultural, envié una solicitud para que vengas a mi agencia]_**

 ** _Yo: [Me siento halagado de que el héroe número tres se interesara en mí, pero ahora no es momento para eso]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Aha, entonces dime que necesitas, si es una pizza con extra queso entonces comparte un poco conmigo]_**

 ** _Yo: [Necesito que me des cualquier información que tengas sobre la familia Toga]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Esa es una familia muy importante, ¿por qué te interesa?]_**

 ** _Yo: [Solo curiosidad, me acabo de enterar que es una familia importante, de cualquier manera cualquier información es bienvenida]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Sabes, cuando pides algo normalmente ofreces algo a cambio, ¿Qué gano yo?]_**

 ** _Yo: [Una pizza con extra queso con tu amigo]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Se me antojan unas donas o churros]_**

 ** _Izuku: [Hawks… de verdad]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Ya cálmate, solo bromeaba, para mañana en la tarde debería de llegarte la información que recolectaré, hasta entonces trata de no hacer ninguna locura]_**

 ** _Yo: [¿Por qué crees que haré alguna locura?]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Casi dos años de amistad con un mocoso como tú me han enseñado que eres un imán de problemas]_**

 ** _Yo: [Lo tomaré como un halago]_**

 ** _Hawks: [No lo es]_**

 ** _Yo: [Adiós pollo, gracias por el favor]_**

 ** _Hawks: [Yo te agradezco por adelantado por la pizza]_**

Izuku solo suspiró divertido para luego guardar su teléfono. No tenía ninguna prueba de que la familia de Toga fuera sospechosa de algo, solo tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a ellos, si en realidad es una familia tan importante como él piensa entonces no le hubieran supuesto un problema encontrar a Toga luego de casi dos años, sin duda había algo sospechoso y sabía que sus instintos eran casi infalibles, después de todo había recolectado experiencia de los recuerdos de All For One.

 **-¡Hey Izuku-kun!, ¡apúrate que te guardamos un asiento!-** , le dijo Nejire a Izuku con una gran sonrisa desde el sofá y el peliverde sonrió divertido para luego ir con sus amigas.

* * *

Unas horas más adelante y ya eran cerca de las 6: 30 pm de la tarde y afuera estaba anocheciendo. En estos momentos Nejire, Momo y Uraraka estaban afuera de la casa junto con Izuku mientras que Toga estaba dentro de la casa viéndoles a través del umbral, se estaban despidiendo luego de pasar la tarde conversando y viendo animes muy graciosos, entre ellos Konosuba y Gintama por recomendación de Toga y Nejire.

 **-Nos vemos mañana Toga-chan, les pediré permiso a mis padres en caso de que aceptes ir-** , le dijo Uraraka a Toga con una sonrisa sabiendo que sus padres no tendría problemas ya que solo diría que iría a casa de su amiga, no tenían porque enterarse del resto.

 **-Yo igual, no creo que tengan problemas en que "vaya de compras con unas amigas"-** , dijo Momo sonriendo levemente y con las manos juntas al frente, solo tenía que enviarle un mensaje a su madre que estaba de viaje junto con su padre.

Nejire por su parte solo ladeó la cabeza a un lado con alegría. **-Hasta mañana Toga-chan, tu confiable Senpai va a estar esperando oír tu decisión-** , decía la peliazul con una gran sonrisa viendo a su kouhai que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Voy a acompañarlas hasta la estación, ya vuelvo Toga-** , le hablo Izuku a su amiga rubia con calma para que luego tanto él como las demás se fueran caminando de allí.

 **-¡Las veo luego, chicas!-** , se despidió Toga contenta y con una mano alzada en el aire viendo como sus amigas se iban junto con Izuku, luego ella cerró la puerta de la casa y al quedar sola su expresión pasó de animada a decaída.

Se sentía agotada mentalmente luego de la visita de su hermano, de verdad estaba indecisa sobre si ir o no a hablar con sus padres. Con eso en mente solo se fue caminando hasta su habitación donde cerró al entrar y se fue a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama para abrir el primer gabinete donde adentro estaba la carta arrugada que había recibido el día anterior.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama para ver leer nuevamente la carta que le habían enviado sus padres.

" _Himiko, estamos seguros de que esta carta te ha llegado y esperamos que la mantengas en secreto. Ahora luego de tu berrinche y tú escape infantil es hora de que finalmente vuelvas a nuestro hogar donde tomarás el puesto que te corresponde en la prestigiosa familia Toga. No permitiremos que sigas actuando deliberadamente de tus obligaciones por lo cual vamos a empezar a tomar cartas en el asunto para que vuelvas… tus días de libertad se han acabado."_

La rubia al terminar de leer se acostó con cansancio en su cama y mientras extendía sus manos a los lados con la vista puesta en el techo y estrujaba un poco la carta.

 **-Yo pensaba que sería libre, que ya no tendría que preocuparme más por ellos-** , se decía Toga con melancolía y tristeza en su tono para que luego con un brazo se cubriera los ojos. **-¿Qué debo hacer?-** , se preguntó la rubia así misma con su mente confundida y desorientada.

Antes de que se diera cuenta habían pasado varios minutos debatiendo una respuesta que el sueño se comenzó a hacer presente, provocando que sus parpados se comenzaran a cerrar y que ella cayera dormida.

* * *

 ** _(POV Toga)_**

No hay nada bajo mis pies, no estoy cayendo, todo está oscuro… tengo miedo. Siento frio en mi piel y me abrazo esperando mantener un poco de calor para mí, pero es como si fuera inútil ya que comienzo a temblar y lágrimas comienzan a formarse en mis hombros, esto me es muy familiar.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza esperando salir de ese aterrador lugar, y al volver a abrirlos me encuentro en un gran salón de eventos de la alta sociedad, paredes y suelos relucientes como para comer de ellos, candelabros y demás luces que adornaban e iluminaban el inmenso lugar de alta alcurnia.

Me fijo en que llevo un vestido de encajes elegante de color rosa pastel que llega hasta mis tobillos, llevo unas zapatillas caras de color salmón y en mi cuello llevo un collar de perlas. Mi largo cabello rubio esta suelto cayendo hasta la mitad de mi espalda siendo perfectamente lacio sin ningún desperfecto, así como le gusta a mi madre ya que ella fue la que me peinó y me vistió de esta manera… ella siempre quería que yo fuera su obediente muñeca a la cual vestir como le diera la gana.

Recuerdo muy bien esto y el miedo vuelve a mí junto con antiguos sentimientos: Inseguridad y angustia, esto se debía a que al frente de mis ojos se encontraba una cantidad inmensa de personas de alta clase interactuando entre sí como siempre hacían, halagando, fanfarroneando, presumiendo y engañando, eso era algo claro para mí que soy una niña de 7 años que he tenido que vivir en este ambiente desde que tengo memoria.

Mi visión se vuelve borrosa por unos minutos y las figuras se retuercen al frente de mi para luego sentir como el motivo se debía a mis propios ojos… estoy llorando. Me froto los ojos y luego levanto la vista hacia los niños de mi edad que vestían elegante pero sus expresiones delataban su claro disgusto hacia mi persona.

 **-Oye niña rara, aléjate de nosotros, no queremos que bebas nuestra sangre-** , me dijo un niño de cabello negro y tez clara con una cara de asco fija en mí para luego escupirme encima pensando que soy peor que basura.

 **-Cierto, no queremos que tu Quirk asqueroso y tú se acerquen-** , secundó una niña castaña a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante mirándome a mí como una clase de chiste para que después se alejaran riéndose de mi desgracia al haber nacido con un Quirk así, obtener la apariencia de una persona al tomar su sangre.

Yo solo quería acercarme a ellos y hacerme su amiga como me recomendó hacer Onii-chan, pero apenas me vieron comenzaron a burlarse y a insultarme como un pedazo de escoria que solo ocupa oxígeno. Creo que es por eso que Mamá oculta la naturaleza de su Quirk a los demás miembros de la fiesta.

Me froto los ojos tratando de limpiarme las lágrimas de mis ojos, pero al volver a abrirlos me encuentro con mi cabeza observando el suelo y mi labio inferior tiembla de tristeza mientras que al frente de mi hay un grupo adultos de alta clase viéndome con desagrado.

- **Esa niña posee un Quirk bastante grotesco para ser de nuestro estatus-** , le comentó una mujer elegante y refinada a otra vestida de manera similar sin importarle que yo pudiera escuchar cada una de sus palabras.

 **-No posee las cualidades para ser la heredera de su familia, es solo una mocosa impertinente-** , susurró un hombre gordo y de calva pronunciada mientras suspiraba un poco de su cigarrillo causando que yo me tapara la boca mientras tocia.

 **-Es normal que sus padres todo el tiempo estén quejándose de ella-** , comentó una voz femenina a mis espaldas y yo apreté los puños con miedo, mucho miedo, no quiero que todos hablen mal de mí, yo fui obligada a asistir por mis padres, no quise venir ya que sabía lo que sucedería.

 **-Es solo una carga, no merece estar en el mismo lugar que nosotros-** , comentó un hombre adulto con seriedad desde atrás mío y yo siento como las lágrimas vuelven a nublar mi vista.

Yo no hice nada para merecer este trato, solo obedecía lo que me decían mamá y papá al vestirme como querían y venir aquí, pero ahora se están burlando de mí y tengo ganas de llorar, pero si lo hago formaré un alboroto en la fiesta y mamá me va a castigar de nuevo y no quiero eso, no quiero volver a ser golpeada por mamá.

Volví a frotarme los ojos y me encontraba caminando decaída por los pasillos de la mansión al arreglármelas para salir del salón en búsqueda de Oni-chan que seguramente estaría jugando con sus amigos en el jardín principal. Yo también quiero jugar pero no quiero molestar a Onii-chan ya que sus antiguos amigos no me querían, solo quiero hablar un poco con él para sentirme más contenta.

De camino por los pasillos puedo ver como dos sirvientas estaban conversando y al verme comenzaron a susurrar frases que llegaban con facilidad a mis oídos.

 **-Es esa la hija menor Himiko, se cuenta que su Quirk es asqueroso y le hace querer beber sangre-** , comentó la primera sirvienta de cabello negro mientras se cubría la boca con una sonrisa burlona viéndome, al parecer los rumores han distorsionado la realidad otra vez, me ven como si fuera una clase de Vampiro. **-Debe ser repugnante para sus padres el estar criándola a ella-** , continuó la anciana mirándome con un poco de asco y seguramente sintiendo pena por mis padres.

 **-Les tengo lastima por haber sido maldecidos de esta manera-** , comentó la otra sirvienta mirándome directamente a mí y yo no aguanto más y comienzo a correr por los pasillos de la mansión mientras lagrimas caen de mis ojos y la tristeza se apodera de mí, corrí olvidando que llevo un vestido largo con el cual me tropecé y caí sobre mi cara.

Duele, duele mucho, me levanto aun llorando y siento un ardor preveniente del raspón en mi frente. Yo soy mala, no he hecho nada malo, trato de ser una niña buena al igual que Oni-chan para que mamá y papá dejen de mirarme de esa manera.

Me levanto adolorida del suelo y fijo mi vista en uno de los grandes cuadros de nuestra familia que estaba colocado en la pared, allí estaba mi madre sentada en la lujosa silla mientras que detrás de ella está mi padre con sus manos sobre sus hombros, ambos con miradas refinadas y elegantes mientras que Onii-chan está de pie al lado de mi madre con una expresión tranquila, yo por mi parte estoy sentada sobre el regazo de mi madre.

Quisiera que de verdad fuéramos todos una familia, quiero que mamá y papá me traten bien, quiero que me abracen y me reconforten cuando estoy triste y lastimada. Trato de ser una buena niña para que ellos me quieran, pero todo el tiempo hago las cosas mal y me regañan con severidad.

Antes de notarlo estoy en mi alcoba y al frente de mí se encuentra mi madre y mi padre que me miraban de forma imponente y autoritaria, están molestos conmigo, seguramente porque me fui de la fiesta o seguramente porque me encontraron llorando en medio del pasillo.

 **-Himiko, eres una decepción, no sabes hacer nada como te lo decimos-** , me dijo mi Papá con seriedad y una mirada fría mientras que solo puedo ver su cuerpo vestido de forma elegante como siempre, su rostro y cabeza están cubiertas por una clase de sombra que me impiden verle y lo mismo la pasa a mi mamá... me dan miedo.

 **-Hija, de verdad eres la mancha negra de nuestra familia-** , me dijo mi mamá denotándose decepción en su tono para luego colocarse las manos sobre su cintura. **-Deberías aprender de Toussen, de esa manera si serias remotamente digna de portar nuestro apellido-** , agregó mamá y sentí como las lágrimas comenzaban a querer brotar nuevamente y agaché la cabeza para mirar al suelo, ya que si me veían llorar me iban a regañar de nuevo.

¿Por qué me hacen esto?, sus palabras me duelen mucho, no quiero que me digan eso, abrácenme y quiéranme, estoy triste y me duele la frente, reconfórtenme y sánenme. Pero lo que más me duele es que lo dicen todo en serio, no soy más que un estorbo a sus ojos y me siento horrible al solo pensar por un segundo que tienen razón.

 **-Toga-** , escucho una voz llamándome desde una distante lejanía y yo giro mi cabeza en varias direcciones notando que estoy sola en mi cama y mis padres habían desaparecido. No sé cuál es el origen de esa voz pero pude sentir que era cálida y amigable, un poco similar a la de Onii-chan.

 **-Toga-** , la vuelvo a escuchar pero con mayor claridad y me levanto de mi cama para inspeccionar mi gran habitación a ver si encontraba a esa persona. Siento la inexplicable necesidad de estar con la persona que me llama, como si fuera alguna vía de escape de este lugar, como si fuera el comienzo de una de las aventuras que he leído en mis cuentos.

 **-¡TOGA!-** , se escuchó el grito con más fuerza causando que mi realidad se resquebrajara para que después todo se cayera a pedazos mientras que yo siento como mi mente se va desvaneciendo un en un cobijo cálido y gentil.

* * *

 ** _(POV Normal)_**

Toga abre lentamente sus parpados acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación mientras que al frente suyo observa una silueta familiar. **-¿Huh?, ¿qué?-** , preguntaba la rubia despertando de su sueño para frotarse los ojos unos segundos para luego reconocer su entorno, estaba en la habitación de la madre de Izuku y el peliverde estaba a su lado.

Izuku sonrió levemente al ver que su amiga finalmente había abierto los ojos. **-Al fin despiertas, parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla por lo que decidí despertarte-** , le dijo él a la rubia que parecía que minutos atrás tenía una mueca de tristeza e incomodidad mientras se apretaba los puños.

La rubia escuchó vagamente las palabras del peliverde y reconoció que fue él quien le sacó de esa horrible pesadilla. **-Gracias Izuku-kun-** , le agradeció Toga a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa logrando relacionar su voz con la que pudo escuchar mientras dormía.

- **¿Qué fue lo que soñaste?-** , le preguntó Izuku a ella un poco preocupado ya que tenía curiosidad en lo que la hizo dormir de esa manera.

 **-Nada que tenga importancia, solo fue una pesadilla y listo-** , respondió Toga sonriendo con sencillez y encogiéndose de hombros con la intención de ocultarle a él la naturaleza de su pesadilla, honestamente no quería preocuparle más.

Izuku pudo notar que Toga le estaba mintiendo, pero lo dejó pasar y le sonrió amablemente. **-Vale, ya hice la cena, no es sano que te duermas sin haber cenado primero-** , le dijo él a ella con calma para luego ponerse de pie levantándose de la cama.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga agachando la cabeza y sujetando de la mano al peliverde para que no se alejara.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Toga?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con calma mientras que la miraba por encima del hombro.

 **-¿Qué debo hacer?** -, preguntó ella con tristeza y duda reflejada en su expresión mientras aferraba aún más su mano sobre la de Izuku, el cual se dio la vuelta para estar al frente de ella, se arrodilló al frente de ella para mirarle directamente a los ojos.

 **-¿Qué quieres hacer?, todo depende de lo que tú quieras-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia con una mirada calmada y apacible esperando oír su respuesta.

Toga agachó su cabeza levemente mientras apretaba la mano de Izuku sobre su regazo. **-Yo… quiero dejar atrás todo mi pasado… quiero vivir el presente contigo y los demás en Yuuei-** , decía la rubia recordando todos los buenos momentos y las risas que tuvo con el peliverde y sus amigas en Yuuei. -Yo soy feliz con ustedes-, dijo ella sonriendo dulcemente viendo sus manos. **-Pero… no quiero seguir huyendo… quiero liberarme de mis padres-** , agregó ella viendo a Izuku con más seguridad en lo que quería.

Izuku sonrió satisfecho y se puso de pie. **-Yo siempre te apoyaré en todo lo que decidas Toga, si lo que quieres es ir a aclararle las cosas a tus padres entonces cuenta con mi apoyo-** , le dijo él a la chica para después ayudarle a levantarse de la cama para ambos quedarse al frente del otro.

 **-Izuku-kun… gracias-** , agradeció Toga con una linda sonrisa en su rostro y con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas para luego darle un abrazo a Izuku que le correspondió y le acarició la cabeza con gentileza.

 **-Por ahora vayamos a cenar y luego a dormir, deberías escribirles a Nejire, Momo-chan y Uraraka-chan para que se preparen, ellas de verdad quieren apoyarte-** , le dijo el chico a Himiko con amabilidad mientras se separaban del abrazo.

Toga asintió levemente con la cabeza. **-Sí, lo sé-** , respondió sabiendo que tiene grandes amigas en las cuales confiar, no tenía planeado en lo más mínimo dejarlas a ellas ni a Izuku.

Ella ya había llegado a una resolución, iría a su casa donde allí les hablaría a sus padres para reclamar la libertad que quería para seguir junto a todos sus amigos.

 ** _*Fin del Capitulo*_**

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como ven el arco estará enfocado en la familia de Toga, así como el arco de las pasantías estaba un poco centrado en Lida, no vi problemas en crear un arco exclusivo para Himiko. No puedo decir mucho del arco sin dar spoiler, solo diré que aquí hará aparición cierto enemigo muy fuerte y se revelará información relevante en cuanto a AFO, solo queda esperar para que lo vean. Por suerte puedo asegurar que el siguiente capítulo voy a subirlo más pronto de lo usual, pues ya tengo listo la mitad del siguiente, así que no van a tener que esperar tanto.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews sus opiniones. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la próxima… Sayonara.


	22. Reclamando Libertad

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. ¿Cómo lo ven?, he actualizado temprano, revisen el cielo en este momento y escuchen con cuidado a ver si oyen una trompeta del fin del mundo porque esto es seguramente un mal presagio XD. Lo bueno es que he traído un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno para ustedes, así que disfruten. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Pues me alegra decirte que un Quirk por el estilo si lo tengo planeado introducir más adelante, aunque se parecerá más al tierra control de Toph de Avatar, dicho Elemental Smash también lo tengo programado pero para más adelante, además te doy el dato de que habrá otro Smash importante, una pista es que tiene que ver con el Ying y el Yang, quisiera que comentaras tus teorías al respecto a cómo sería ese ataque. Con respecto a un Quirk de transformación similar al titán de Eren, debo pensar muy bien en qué contexto introducirlo y si es adecuado considerando lo poderoso que ya es Izuku… lo pensaré, no niego ni aseguro nada, pero lo pensaré detenidamente.

 **Shotmon:** En realidad en el capítulo hay una respuesta a tu duda, por el momento puedo decirte que no, no comprometerán a Toga con algún niño rico arrogante por dos razones, una odio escribir a personajes así, de verdad créeme que me irritan a un nivel altísimo aunque perfectamente podría hacerlo, y la segunda razón es debido a lo explicado en el capítulo ya que es un detalle que tenía planeado desde antes de comenzar el arco y tiene profundidad argumental. Pero si quieres saber que tan mal le dejaría Izuku, pues… yo diría que le daría una buena tunda de ORAORAORAORAORA y el niño rico y llorón terminaría en la grandísima mierda para ser hospitalizado por meses.

 **Prime:** Es una lástima, pero por el momento no puedo permitirme el soltar tal bomba en este momento, una confesión de Toga de verdad sería algo que cambiaría muchísimo acontecimientos que tengo preparados para más adelante así que tendrás que esperar. Si lees el capítulo obtendrás tu respuesta en si Izuku peleará contra Toussen, espero que lo disfrutes.

 **JAlexGamer:** Tengo que apoyarte ya que no es de mi agrado la Toga del Canon, por eso me pareció muy atractiva la idea en mostrar como seria Toga si hubiera conocido a este Izuku y este le hubiera llevado por el camino de la luz, además desde el principio tenía lista su historia y es así como dices, el contraste entre ambos es sencillamente genial, héroe que perdió a su madre y chica marginada por su familia, es esperanzador pensar en ellos dos luchando para cumplir sus sueños de volverse héroes a pesar de sus trágicas vidas.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Jajaja, me alegra que te haya gustado y que tan solo con lo poco mostrado odies a los padres de Himiko, espero que con este capítulo los odies muchísimo más.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Ciertamente son pausas que sin duda son necesarias para darle al lector un verdadero contraste al momento de llegar al clímax del arco, son como los pequeños ladrillos que consolidan y fundamental la acción. Y claro, este arco es justamente para profundizar más en Toga y en la amistad de todos, además no me gustaría escribir a un Izuku cretino, menos mal que he mantenido su personalidad lejana a eso a pesar de todo su poder. Por último la verdad no me había dado cuenta de que he superado las 300k palabras, me sorprendí mucho cuando lo revisé luego de leer tu comentario XD.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 21: Reclamando Libertad**_

Es una tarde hermosa sin lugar a dudas, el sol en lo alto, algunas nubes en el hermoso cielo azul, frescas brisas viniendo del norte mientras que el follaje de algunos árboles urbanos se sacudían en armonía con el viento, sin duda una tarde preciosa.

El día anterior Izuku, Toga y sus amigas habían sido testigos de la llegada del hermano mayor de Himiko, Toussen Toga que había llegado con los propósitos de llevarse a la rubia de vuelta a su casa, finalmente este les dio invitaciones para que Toga pudiera hablar con sus padres en persona y al final ella aceptó, por lo cual en esta hermosa tarde cerca de las 12:30 pm es el momento donde las chicas y el peliverde se reunirían para ir a la casa de la rubia.

En este momento nos encontramos con los dos jóvenes que residían bajo el techo de la casa Midoriya, Izuku y Toga se encontraban afuera de su casa frente a la calle, particularmente el chico veía fijamente a su amiga a su lado con calma.

 **-Sabes, no tenías por qué arreglarte tanto-** , le dijo Izuku a Toga con tranquilidad y observando la apariencia de ella, pues Toga llevaba unas lindas zapatillas blancas, una falda larga del mismo color hasta por debajo de las rodillas, una blusa rosa suave de manga larga y cuello abotonado, collar de plata y tenía sus uñas pintadas de blanco, se veía hermosa y eso él no lo podía negar.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente y le señaló molesta. **-Miren quien habla, tú te vestiste de traje-** , le reprochó ella con el ceño ligeramente fruncido viendo la vestimenta del peliverde que al escucharle decidió inspeccionarse.

Y si, estaba vestido de un elegante traje de color negro muy similar a su traje de héroe con la diferencia de no llevar guantes puestos y su camisa debajo del saco y el chaleco es de color blanco, básicamente es un traje de gala completamente estándar y normal que se ceñía a su trabajado cuerpo.

 **-Oh-** , dijo Izuku abriendo ligeramente la boca genuinamente sorprendido de verse vestido de esa forma. **-Disculpa, de verdad no me había dado cuenta, me vestí en modo automático y supongo que sucedió por instinto-** , respondió sonriendo un poco apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca recordando el haberse vestido utilizado su Quirk _**"Autómata"**_.

 _ **Autómata**_ es un Quirk con cero capacidades ofensivas o defensivas en términos sencillos, no le da ningún aumento físico al usuario y no tiene utilidad alguna en batalla. Su naturaleza reside en el paralelismo que le proporciona al usuario en cuanto al funcionamiento de su cuerpo y mente, en esencia repotencia al máximo la capacidad humana de ejercer habilidades motrices ya aprendidas de manera paralela al proceso mental y analítico de una persona, por lo tanto _**Autómata**_ puede cumplir tareas sencillas y ya planificadas de manera completamente ajena al proceso de pensamiento de Izuku.

El motivo por el cual Autómata le vistió de gala de forma inconsciente se debe a los rasgos de personalidad, recuerdos y costumbres obtenidas de All For One que le incentivaron a vestirse de forma adecuada para un encuentro con personas de alto estatus como él piensa que es la familia de Toga. Esto conlleva a un defecto primordial de Autómata que es lo vulnerable que es el usuario al no poder estar enfocado en su entorno, lo cual lo lleva a ignorar cualquier estimulo externo a menos que desactive el Quirk.

 **-No deberías fijarte tanto en ese Quirk, es muy inútil-** , le dijo Toga a su amigo peliverde con molestia y recordando que él tenía una habilidad como esa, la verdad el motivo de su enojo se debía a los momentos en el pasado donde le hablaba a Izuku pero este parecía ignorarla en silencio, más tarde se enteró que se debía a Autómata.

Izuku se mostró sereno ante las palabras de su amiga. **-Dale otra perspectiva, puedo cumplir tareas del hogar sin problemas mientras hago la tarea en mi mente, sin duda es muy útil para mí, puedo ignorar completamente las distracciones-** , le respondió con una leve sonrisa sintiéndose un poco afortunado, luego se enfocó de nuevo en Toga.

 **-Mmm, sabes, ahora que lo pienso sería bueno que me lo prestaras algunas veces-** , le dijo la rubia al peliverde con una linda sonrisa inocente mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda.

- **No lo creo, no estoy seguro de que tu cuerpo sea capaz de almacenar dos Quirks por muy pasivos que sean-** , contestó el chico con calma y con las manos en los bolsillos viendo a su amiga que hizo un puchero.

 **-Oh vamos, entonces quítame Transfor mientras me prestas Autómata, me vendría genial para hacer la tarea mientras trato de pasarme Sekiro-** , le pidió Toga a Izuku mientras se acercaba para mirarle a los ojos y tratar de hacerle comprender la importancia de su asunto que es de vida o muerte… absolutamente.

Izuku solo se mantuvo indiferente y desinteresado. **-Vale que es un Quirk, pero no hace milagros como hacerte mejor jugadora, recuerda que es mejor que sean tareas sencillas-** , le dijo él a la chica que se acercó más a él y le miró con ojos de cachorro.

 **-¿Entonces si me lo prestarías? -** , le preguntó Toga al peliverde con un tono suplicante y esa mirada con la cual ha logrado hacer que él bajara su guardia, era su as bajo la manga para cuando quería comer algo en especial o cuando quería ser Kirby cuando jugaban al Smash.

 **-¿Desde cuándo los Quirks se han vuelto cosas que prestar?-** , preguntó Izuku abiertamente y un poco decepcionado de que algo tan único como lo es un Quirk se vea rebajado de tal manera, casi parece mentira que hace años no tuviera ni siquiera uno solo. Luego él tan solo suspiró derrotado. **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó él sin poder decirle que no a su amiga que le miraba de esa manera, en esos momentos maldecía tener una debilidad por la lindura.

La rubia por su parte se mostró alegre por la respuesta positiva. **-¡Yeey!, cuando me termine el juego voy a dedicarte mi victoria, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo ella a él con alegría esperando pronto volver a casa para su pequeño "intercambio" de Quirks.

 **-De cualquier manera lo repetiré de nuevo, no tenías por qué arreglarte tanto, por ejemplo tu peinado-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia con calma mientras enfocaba su atención en los dos bollos de ella que no estaban desaliñados y en cambio eran dos perfectas esferas rubias sin ningún desperfecto.

 **-No lo entiendes, no puedo ir a hablar con mis padres luciendo desaliñada-** , le respondió Toga al peliverde mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos, sencillamente su madre le gritaría y quizás regañaría por no andar vestida como una dama de su estatus.

Izuku solo bufó irritado. **-Tonterías, te ves bien todo el tiempo, en circunstancias normales no diría nada pero no deberías dejar que influyan en ti de esta manera, después de todo vas a decirles que te dejen tranquila-** , le dijo él a Toga con una mirada serena mientras se acercaba a ella. **-Ahora déjame arreglarte un poco-** , agregó el chico para colocar sus manos sobre los bollos de Toga para comenzar a agitarlos para sorpresa de ella.

 **-¡I-Izuku-kun!, ¡d-detente!-** , replicaba Toga en un inútil esfuerzo por detener a su mejor amigo que no dejaba de mover sus manos sobre sus bollos de forma errática… seguro más de uno habrá tenido algún pensamiento impuro.

 **-Listo, ahora el universo sigue su curso natural-** , decía Izuku sonriendo satisfecho y alejándose un poco de su amiga para ver nuevamente el cabello desaliñado de Toga que tanto le caracteriza.

 **-No seas tan exagerado, baka-** , le dijo Toga a Izuku un poco molesta y tocando un poco su peinado que había sido arruinado, vale que se sintiera más cómoda de esa forma y de cierta manera se lo agradecía a él, pero aun así estuvo más de 10 minutos tratando de que quedara impecable.

Izuku por su parte solo se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada con calma. **-Relájate, tu estilo de cabello es una pequeña parte de tu encanto, no puedo dejar que lo cambies solo por la opinión de tus padres-** , respondió el peliverde sorprendiendo a la rubia que se sonrojó.

 **-¿Te gusta mi cabello?-** , preguntó Toga un poco incrédula de oírle a él diciendo eso, por alguna razón sentía la necesidad de escuchar su respuesta con detenimiento.

Él seguía viendo a los dos lados de la calle. **-Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¿cierto?, aunque la suavidad y su largo es más evidente cuando lo tienes suelto o recogido en una cola de caballo-** , decía el chico con calma para luego girar su cabeza y ver a su amiga para sonreírle. **-Pero si, tu cabello es hermoso-** , agregó Izuku provocando que el corazón de la rubia latiera con fuerza y que su rostro se enrojeciera mucho.

Toga se dio la vuelta nerviosa con las manos sobre sus mejillas sonrojadas. **-¿C-Como surgió esta conversación?-** , preguntó ella aun afectada por las palabras del chico que era ajeno al impacto que tuvo su honesta opinión.

 **-No lo sé, pero sirve para matar el tiempo en lo que esperamos a las demás-** , contestó Izuku tranquilo para luego ver la hora en su teléfono y verificar si tendría un mensaje nuevo de Hawks dado que en cualquier momento podría enviarle la información que le pidió el día anterior.

 **-Hablando de ellas, ¿Dónde están?, ya casi es la hora acordada-** , preguntó Toga por sus amigas y luego ver la hora en su teléfono, faltaban casi 5 minutos para el momento en el que quedaron para reunirse y de allí ir a su antigua casa.

 **-Deberían de estar aquí en unos momentos-** , dijo Izuku con calma y paciente cerrando sus ojos para luego escuchar el distante sonido de corrientes de aire en el cielo que se aumentaba de intensidad, por lo cual tanto él como Toga levantaron la vista para ver tres siluetas femeninas en el cielo.

Eran Uraraka y Momo que estaban tomando las manos de Nejire que las llevaba caminando por el aire en dirección al suelo, era una suerte que no hubiera personas presentes en la calle por dos razones, primero nadie podría decir que la peliazul estaba utilizando su Quirk sin permiso fuera de la escuela y lo segundo es debido a que Nejire llevaba una falda larga y las personas de abajo podrían ver algo que no debían.

 **-¡Hey Izuku-kun, Toga-chan!-** , saludó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa y agitando su mano mientras veía a sus amigos a varios metros en el suelo, por suerte estarían con ellos en casi nada gracias al Quirk de su Senpai

Uraraka vestía de una blusa negra de manga corta, unos jeans azules, unas zapatillas blancas y unos pequeños pendientes. Momo por su parte llevaba una blusa verde oscura de manga larga abotonada hasta el cuello, unos jeans negros, unas botas de cuero de alta calidad, un collar de perlas en el cuello y por ultimo llevaba unos pendientes caros. Finamente Nejire vestía de un hermoso y radiante vestido de azul marino de tirantes y sin mangas, este vestido poseía volantes en la zona del escote y de la cintura hasta el resto de la falda que bajaba hasta por sus pantorrillas, lleva también unas zapatillas del mismo color y tiene dos pulseras en ambas muñecas.

Luego de unos segundos las tres hermosas y arregladas chicas aterrizaron en el suelo sin ningún problema frente a Izuku y Toga que sonreían felices de verlas allí.

 **-Hola, lamentamos casi llegar tarde-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigos un poco apenada ya que en realidad iba a llegar tarde debido a su madre, la cual haciendo uso de una aterradora intuición descubrió que se encontraría también con el peliverde y por lo tanto se aseguró de darle un conjunto de ropa que ponerse.

 **-Lo mismo digo, en realidad no sabía cómo vestirme para la ocasión-** , dijo Momo sonriendo levemente y recordando su indecisión por decidir un atuendo de entre todo su inmenso closet de ropa.

Nejire sonrió ampliamente tomando la palabra. **-Me las encontré de camino y les di un aventón, utilicé mi Quirk ya que yo también tenía prisa por culpa de mamá-** , anunció la peliazul con alegría y un poco divertida ya que al contarle a su madre que saldría un rato con Izuku y sus amigas, esta de inmediato la hizo probarse varios vestidos hasta que se decidió por ese.

Toga se acercó a sus tres amigas y les sonrió con felicidad. **-Me alegra que hayan venido, chicas-** , les dijo ella a las demás de verdad contenta de que hayan asistido para apoyarla, a lo cual las tres chicas le sonríen amablemente.

 **-Claro que vendríamos, te dijimos que te apoyaríamos, Toga-chan-** , le respondió Uraraka a su amiga rubia creyendo en su lazo de amistad y confianza, a lo cual Momo y Nejire asienten de acuerdo con la castaña.

 **-¿Aquí es donde nos recogerán?-** , les preguntó Momo a Izuku y a Toga con curiosidad mientras se sonrojaba un poco al ver disimuladamente como el peliverde nuevamente iba con traje, en definitiva le quedaba perfecto a juego con el aura de calma y madurez que él desprende a su alrededor.

Toga asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, el vehículo debería estar por llegar-** , contestó la rubia y luego todos pudieron ver como de un extremo de la calle se avistaba la punta de un coche que se acercaba.

Cuando este se acercó más pudieron ver que no era un simple coche, sino una larga y lujosa limusina de color negro con ventanas templadas y oscuras además de una cubierta impecable y hasta reluciente que dejaría con la boca abierta a los civiles de la zona.

 **-¿E-Esta limusina es de tu familia. Toga-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka sorprendida e incrédula al ver semejante limusina que de verdad podía costar 5 veces más que su casa junto con todas sus pertenencias.

Toga asintió con calma. **-Sí, supongo que la enviaron a recogernos-** , contestó la rubia mientras que Nejire a su lado solo estaba enfocada en ver su reflejo en las ventanas relucientes de la limusina que se había detenido al frente de ellos.

 **-Es casi igual a la que tiene mi familia-** , comentó Momo con tranquilidad y viendo un poco el tipo de transporte al cual estaba familiarizada desde que tiene memoria, por lo tanto para ella no era la gran cosa ver semejante lujoso vehículo.

 **-Momo-chan al parecer también es una niña rica, ¿Cuánto dinero tienen?, ¿pueden comprar un castillo?, ¿puedes comprar todo lo que quieras?-** , le preguntó Nejire a la pelinegra con una gran sonrisa curiosa y sedienta de conocimiento mientras que invadía ligeramente su espacio personal, pero es alejada por Izuku que le sujeta de los hombros para acercarla a él.

 **-Ya detente Nejire, esa clase de preguntas son de mala educación-** , le reprendió Izuku a su Senpai con un tono firme y un poco autoritario para que no le hiciera más preguntas del estilo a Momo que se podría poner incomoda.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?-** , le preguntó Nejire al peliverde confundida e intrigada.

 **-Porque sacas prejuicios por su estado económico-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad cerrando sus ojos para luego volver a abrirlos y fijarse bien en el atuendo de la peliazul. **-Cambiando de tema, ahora que lo veo vienes muy bien arreglada-** , comentó él internamente asombrado por el bello vestido de ella, al parecer ni él ni Toga fueron los únicos en arreglarse más de lo normal.

 **-¿Te gusta?, ¿me veo linda?-** , le preguntó Nejire al chico con una linda y alegre sonrisa mientras sujetaba su falda y la movía para lucir su vestido mientras se acercaba a él con genuina curiosidad.

Izuku se quedó durante unos segundos en silencio fijándose a detalle en el cuerpo de Nejire y en su apariencia, por lo cual se sonrojó tenuemente mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección.

 **-P-Pues… si te ves muy linda-** , respondió el peliverde rascándose ligeramente una mejilla, pero sin notarlo sus palabras surtieron un gran efecto en Nejire que se sonrojó y agachó la cabeza con tierna timidez y con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Cabe mencionar que Momo, Uraraka y Toga que veían la escena sintieron celos de su Senpai por ser el objetivo del cumplido de Izuku, debieron pensar rápido por preguntarle lo mismo a él para que opinara sobre sus apariencias, pero la peliazul se les adelantó sin siquiera saberlo.

 **-De cualquier manera lo mejor será que entremos de una vez-** , dijo Izuku recuperando la compostura serena y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo con él. Luego el peliverde se acercó a la puerta de la limusina para abrírsela a sus amigas. **–Primero las damas-** , dijo él caballerosamente e inclinándose un poco dando cierto aura de mayordomo que les gustó a las chicas que no esperaron mucho en grabarse la imagen en sus mentes para luego entrar al vehículo seguidas del chico.

Luego de eso la limusina emprendió el movimiento en dirección a la residencia de la familia Toga.

* * *

 **-¡Qué grande es aquí adentro!-** , exclamó Nejire asombrada por el espacioso interior de la lujosa limusina en la cual se encontraban.

Y es que no era para nada exagerada su reacción, adentró había espacio hasta para 14 o 16 personas más, en el suelo había una larga alfombra roja cara de alta calidad, había una pequeña nevera con refrigerios, bebidas, etc. La ventanilla del conductor estaba cerrada, en el interior había también equipos de sonido en las esquinas y por ultimo contaba con algo indispensable para ser un vehículo de elite entre las personas de alta clase: portavasos.

Mientras Uraraka y Nejire se mostraban asombradas por los lujos del interior de la limusina, Momo se giró a ver a Toga sentada a su lado.

 **-No sabía que tu familia fuera de alta clase, Toga-chan-** , comentó Momo sonriendo levemente ante la repentina revelación de que su amiga rubia tan enérgica y entusiasta fuera de una familia prestigiosa y adinerada, no es por nada pero es difícil encontrar una relación a simple vista.

Toga se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-No es algo que importe realmente como para mencionarlo-** , contestó Himiko con calma y Momo tenía que darle la razón, no es como si ellas fueran la clase de chicas que quisieran presumir de su fortuna o cosas por el estilo, en lo que respecta a ellas su condición monetaria era un dato irrelevante.

 **-Pues esa clase de detalles sería bueno saberlos-** , dijo Uraraka con calma viendo a Toga e Izuku internamente le dio la razón a la castaña, después de todo él encontraba la información valiosa sin importar de qué tipo sea.

 **-¿Dónde queda tu casa?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Himiko con calma mientras se volteaba a verle.

 **-En realidad a una hora de aquí, está apartada de la ciudad para estar más protegida-** , respondió Toga con calma viéndole mientras que Nejire y Uraraka se sentaban en el medio de la alfombra del lugar.

 **-Ya que el camino será algo largo, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos cartas?-** , les propuso Uraraka a los demás mientras sacaba un juego de cartas que había traído consigo.

Izuku sintió la vibración de su teléfono y al observar que era un mensaje de Hawks se puso serio. **-Yo paso-** , respondió Izuku mientras que Momo y Toga se sentaban también en la alfombra para jugar cartas.

 **-¿Por qué, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo al peliverde con curiosidad.

 **-Por nada en particular, solo que me acaban de enviar un mensaje importante que debo leer, quizás dentro de un rato-** , le dijo el peliverde a sus amigas para tranquilizarlas, por el momento su prioridad era leer la información de la familia Toga que le envió su amigo alado.

 **-¿Quién te envió un mensaje?, ¿Qué tan importante es?, ¿es un chico a una chica?-** , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku con su característica curiosidad pero por alguna razón la última pregunta fue la que captó la atención de las demás chicas presentes que miraron con intensidad al peliverde.

 **-Saben, deberían tener cuidado con Toga, es frecuente a tratar de hacer trampa-** , les advirtió Izuku con calma a sus amigas que cambiaron su atención hacia la rubia.

 **-¡E-Eso no es cierto!-** , decía Toga tratando de defenderse pero en realidad se veía sospechosa a ojos de sus amigas que tratarían de estar atentas a algún truco de ella.

Izuku solo sonrió divertido y se sintió aliviado de haber alejado la atención de él, después de todo por el momento no podía revelar que tenía un mal presentimiento con la familia de su amiga, y menos aun podía revelar que el héroe numero 3 había recolectado información para él.

Luego desbloqueó su teléfono para leer el primer mensaje que le había enviado Hawks.

 _ **Hawks: [Sabes Izuku, me vas a deber dos pizzas y un refresco grande porque esta información si se me hizo un poco difícil de obtener, no sé a qué se debe tu curiosidad con la familia Toga pero te digo por adelantado que involucrarte con ellos no te traerá nada bueno]**_

Con ese simple comienzo ya Izuku se hizo una idea de que lo siguiente que leería sería suficiente para que sus sospechas se agravaran más, después de todo la información que recolectaba Hawks siempre es verídica y confiable, esta ocasión definitivamente no sería la excepción.

* * *

 _ ***En la Residencia de la Familia Toga***_

El viaje transcurrió sin ningún inconveniente, las chicas jugaron algunas rondas de Poker descubriendo a Toga tratando de hacer trampa a veces sin éxito y luego volvieron a sentarse en los asientos para contemplar el paisaje a través de las ventanas.

Una vez alejados de la ciudad, se encontraban en unos valles despejados donde se podía apreciar las maravillas de la naturaleza, el verde y fresco césped, las refrescantes brisas en espacio abierto y algún que otro hermoso árbol en el cual algunos animales se acobijaban en su sombra.

Claro que solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que lograran avistar los territorios de la familia Toga que sin duda eran inmensos, aunque eso es decir poco en comparación a la cantidad de espacio que en realidad ocupa 60 hectáreas de tierra (600.000 m2), inmensos y hermosos jardines con decoraciones asombrosas, había varias fuentes de mármol pulido, estatuas artísticas junto con arbustos de distintas formas para resaltar la belleza de la entrada.

En medio había una inmensa mansión de 3 pisos, refinada e impecable desde cualquier punto de vista, ventanas en multitud que revelaban la numerosa cantidad de habitaciones en el interior desde la fachada delantera, a simple vista parece una construcción hecha a finales del siglo XIX o principios del siglo XX, de cualquier forma su arquitectura parecía inspirarse en gran parte al estilo victoriano de la revolución industrial.

 **-¿¡Esta mansión en es tu casa!?-** , preguntaron Nejire y Uraraka impactadas y realmente asombradas viendo desde las ventanas la gran mansión a la cual se estaban dirigiendo, desde el punto de vista de ambas bien podían considerar eso un palacio.

Toga asintió un poco incomoda y temerosa. **-Sí, esta es la residencia de la familia Toga, he sido criada y educada allí durante toda mi infancia-** , respondió ella teniendo algo de ansiedad por alejarse de ese lugar al cual por años tuvo que llamar hogar, pero en definitiva no lo es, ahora solo viejas inseguridades y malos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Momo colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga para captar su atención y luego sonreírle gentilmente para darle ánimos, a lo cual la rubia suaviza su expresión y asiente con la cabeza.

Izuku por su parte miraba con seriedad a través de la ventana el lugar donde fue criada su amiga. **-Tengo un mal presentimiento-** , dijo en voz baja ya que cada poro de su cuerpo le daba la alerta de que el entrar allí sería lo mismo a entrar dentro de una jaula, sin duda eso no le inspiraba nada de confianza.

 **-¿Dijiste algo, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al peliverde con intriga mientras que se volteaba a verle.

El chico enfocó su atención en todas sus amigas. **-Todas mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, solo por precaución-** , les advirtió con notable seriedad en su mirada y tono, a lo cual las demás entendiendo su preocupación y asintieron de acuerdo.

En el paso de casi 10 minutos de recorrido llegaron al camino principal que los llevó directamente a la entrada de la mansión donde la limusina se detuvo justo al frente de la entrada principal de la mansión de la familia Toga, entrada donde se encontraban dos sirvientas, dos pares de mayordomos y en medio de ellos se encontraba Toussen con su tranquila expresión viendo la limusina.

Un mayordomo se acercó para abrir la puerta de la limusina para que de ella salieran las chicas y por ultimo Izuku que era observado por los residentes de la mansión que tenían miradas vacías. Toussen tan solo se acercó unos pasos con calma hasta detenerse al frente de su hermana menor.

 **-Veo que decidiste venir a asumir tu responsabilidad, Himiko-** , decía Toussen con un tono frío dirigiéndose hacia Toga que frunció un poco el ceño para mantenerse firme.

 **-No es algo como eso Onii-chan, solo quiero dejar las cosas claras con nuestros padres-** , le contestó Toga a su hermano con una mirada segura mientras apretaba un poco sus manos sobre su falda.

Toussen solo se mantuvo en silencio por varios momentos sin despegar la vista del rostro de Himiko. **-Como quieras, déjenme guiarles hasta ellos-** , dijo él dándose la vuelta con serenidad dirigiéndose a los recién llegados para que luego los mayordomos les abrieran la puerta para que estos entraran en la lujosa mansión.

Luego el hombre rubio comenzó a guiarles por los grandes pasillos del lugar, sin duda no había ni una partícula de suciedad en el interior, había numerosos cuadros en las paredes, había hasta armaduras de caballeros en fila a lo largo del pasillo con distintos tipos de armas, espadas, hachas, mazas, alabardas y demás. Por el suelo del pasillo había una extensa alfombra roja y el techo se encontraba a una notoria altura del suelo, como si estuviera hecho para que personas con Quirks de gigantismo de 3 metros pudieran entrar.

El que encabezaba era Toussen que les guiaba en el recorrido, luego detrás estaba Himiko que parecía un poco afligida al volver a esos pasillos que la mantuvieron en cautiverio durante su niñez, alrededor de la rubia estaban Nejire y Uraraka que estaban asombradas por el lujoso interior del lugar mientras que Momo caminaba en medio con tranquilidad seguida de Izuku que mantenía un semblante desinteresado mientras tenía las manos en los bolsillos, claro que solo era una fachada para ocultar la minuciosa inspección de su alrededor.

 **-Toga-chan, ¿de qué trabaja tu familia?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Toga con curiosidad mientras ella se mantenía observando los cuadros en las paredes.

 **-Yo responderé a esa pregunta-** , dijo Toussen con serenidad sin detener el paso y sin voltearse a ver a la castaña. **-La familia Toga desde hace 4 generaciones ha trabajado en el mercado de bienes industriales a nivel global innovando en tecnología y calidad, el prestigio de nuestra familia recae en las extensas conexiones que posemos-** , respondía tranquilamente el rubio para luego detenerse frente a un cuadro y todos enfocaron su atención en este.

En dicho cuadro se mostraba un retrato familiar de la familia de Himiko cuando esta era una niña, a su lado estaba Toussen, en la silla estaba sentada su madre y detrás de ella estaba su padre, todos con un aire de elegancia viendo a la cámara.

 **-La particularidad de nuestra familia es que debe ser encabezada por una mujer, mi madre en estos momentos dirige la compañía apoyada por mi padre como su mano derecha-** , explicaba Toussen con monotonía y causando leve sorpresa en los invitados. **-Naturalmente es necesario una heredera para la familia y esa es Himiko, por tal motivo necesitamos que vuelva a donde pertenece-** , agregó el rubio enfocando su atención con frialdad sobre su hermana que se encogió temerosa en su lugar.

 **-P-Pero yo no quiero hacer eso Onii-chan, tú siempre estuviste mejor calificado para eso-** , le respondió Toga mirándole suplicante de que le entendiera ya que era fácil ver que sus padres le tenían preferencia a él por sobre ella además de que Toussen siempre hacia las cosas bien.

Toussen frunció ligeramente el ceño. **-Conoces la regla, solo una chica puede encabezar a la familia, yo solo me hice cargo de tus tareas durante tu ausencia, ahora te toca a ti asumir tu responsabilidad-** , le dijo él a la rubia con firmeza pero Izuku se interpone en medio de ambos hermanos para ver al hombre con seriedad.

 **-Puedes guardarte tu opinión para después, vinimos a hablar con los padres de Toga-** , le dijo Izuku al hombre rubio al frente suyo con un poco de hostilidad en sus palabras mientras que Toga detrás suyo parecía afectada por las palabras de Toussen.

 **-Como quieras, ya vamos a llegar-** , respondió el Toga mayor con neutralidad para darse la vuelta y continuar caminando seguido de los invitados, Izuku se mantuvo al lado de Himiko en caso de que tenga que volver a intervenir.

Momo se cruzó de brazos viendo al hermano de su amiga caminando al frente suyo. **-Debo mencionar que el comportamiento que demostró ayer no me parece correcto, deberías mostrar un poco de respeto a mis amigas y a mí que pertenezco a la familia Yaoyorozu-** , le dijo la pelinegra al hombre rubio que se detuvo para girarse a verle.

 **-¿Una Yaoyorozu?, ya veo… mis disculpas-** , se disculpó Toussen cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose un poco. **-Olvidé que usted era de una clase social igual a la nuestra, puede que se debiera a que no veía posible que una miembro de la alta sociedad aplique a una profesión tan barbárica como lo es ser un héroe-** , agregó el rubio siendo un comentario que afectó personalmente a los cinco jóvenes.

 **-¿Cómo dices?-** , preguntó Momo ofendida y frunciendo el ceño molesta y no era la única así, Nejire y Uraraka también se estaban comenzando a molestar e Izuku aunque no lo pareciera tenía unas ganas inmensas de golpearle duro en el rostro al hermano de su amiga.

 **-Lamento si la ofendí en algún aspecto, es mi opinión personal, así que no hay porqué tomarlo en consideración-** , dijo Toussen con neutralidad y recuperando la compostura sin dejarse afectar en lo absoluto por las miradas hostiles dirigidas hacia su persona.

Luego de eso él reanudó la marcha seguido de los jóvenes que esta vez mantenían una cierta distancia de él para conversar con un poco de privacidad.

 **-De verdad que él me pone de los nervios, ¿segura de que son hermanos?-** , le preguntó Momo a Toga a su lado con un poco de enojo en su tono dirigido a Toussen.

 **-Por favor no crean que Onii-chan fue así todo el tiempo, él antes era amable, comprensivo y muy buena persona-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigos mientras sostenía sus manos sobre su pecho recordando a su amable y gentil hermano que era el único apoyo emocional que tenía, es el único que se dignó a ayudarle y quererla a pesar de ella ser "la oveja negra" de la familia.

 **-¿Qué le sucedió entonces?, ¿por qué ni siquiera te da un abrazo o te habla bien?-** , le preguntaba Nejire a su Kouhai con curiosidad y calma notando como Toga bajaba la cabeza apenada.

 **-Por mi culpa-** , respondió Himiko con un deje de tristeza y culpa en su rostro mientras hacia una mueca de lastima.

 **-¿Por qué dices eso, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a Toga con suavidad y preocupación mientras se acercaba para colocarle una mano en el hombro.

 **-Porque es mi deber convertirme en la cabeza de la familia, por esa razón mis padres decidieron tenerme ya que nació primero Toussen-niichan y por ser varón no podía asumir el cargo, por ello luego nací yo y cuando me escapé debieron poner más presión en él-** , les explicó la rubia a sus amigos mientras que agachaba la cabeza. **-Es mi culpa, debí de quedarme a cumplir mi deber-** , decía ella sintiéndose la causante de que su hermano haya cambiado tan radicalmente.

Pero Izuku coloca una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga mientras siguen caminando. **-No empieces a creerte esas tonterías, Toga-** , le dijo el peliverde con calma mientras seguía viendo el camino.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , decía Toga levantando la cabeza para ver a su mejor amigo.

 **-El futuro lo construye uno mismo, día a día, y no deberíamos dejarnos influir por un destino predeterminado-** , le decía Izuku a su amiga para luego bajar la cabeza y verle directamente a los ojos. **-No dejes que lo que digan tus padres sea tu destino, escribe tú misma lo que quieras hacer, el que te hayas ido inevitablemente ha tenido consecuencias pero no pienses que por eso tú tienes la culpa de todo-** , le dijo con gentileza mientras que las demás asentían coincidiendo con él para darle ánimos a Himiko.

La rubia se limpió un poco los ojos con un brazo para luego sonreír más aliviada. **-Creo que tienes razón-** , dijo Toga sintiendo el apoyo de su mejor amigo y sus amigas.

 **-No te arrepientas de lo que ya has hecho ya que eso te ha convertido en la linda chica que eres hoy, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo Izuku a Himiko que sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza.

Luego todos siguieron enfocados en el recorrido y durante el trayecto pudieron ver a varias sirvientas y personal de la mansión caminando en direcciones contrarias para cumplir sus tareas, pero lo que cabe destacar es que todos sin excepción tenían miradas vacías y carentes de brillo además que clavaban sus miradas intensamente sobre el grupo de jóvenes que seguían a Toussen.

 **-¿Por qué todos nos miran de forma extraña?-** , preguntó Uraraka en voz baja a sus amigos ya que se sentía algo incomoda por las perturbadoras miradas puestas en ella.

 **-Tú también te fijaste, la verdad no sabría decirte algún motivo pero es inquietante-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga castaña con tranquilidad pero también se sentía inquietada por las miradas que les daban los empleados que pasaban de largo.

Izuku observó con fingido desinterés como los empleados le veían particularmente a él con el ceño fruncido. **(Algo en definitivo está sucediendo en este lugar, debo averiguar qué exactamente)** , pensó el peliverde con seriedad para luego aprovechar que estaba un poco apartado y nadie le estaba viendo para hacer su movimiento.

No duró ni dos segundos en crear con Not Alone a un clon completamente similar a él mismo, vestido de la misma manera y no había forma alguna de diferenciarlo del original, este clon por el momento será nombrado como Izuku 2.

Izuku 2 asintió con la cabeza viendo al original para luego comenzar a caminar tranquilamente y de forma sigilosa por otro pasillo, el original en cambio veía calmado como su clon se alejaba de él.

 **(Con él podré investigar un poco, espero estarme equivocando en mi presentimiento)** , pensó el Izuku original confiando en el avance que ha logrado con Not Alone superando su antiguo límite de distancia que era de 30 metros y actualmente rondaba entre los 70 metros, por lo cual tendría que mantener a su clon dentro de esa distancia para que pudiera espiar un poco en el lugar.

 **-Ya llegamos-** , anunció Toussen con calma captando la atención del peliverde y las demás que observaron cómo estaban al frente de unas puertas elegantes de color blanco donde dos mayordomos se las abrieron para que entraran en el amplio salón.

* * *

Era realmente grande y pulcro el salón, los suelos cubiertos de cerámica reluciente, las paredes impecables, había solo algunas ventanas que daban vista al exterior mientras que del techo colgaba un gran candelabro de vidrio lujoso. En medio de la habitación había una larga mesa rectangular con un mantel blanco encima y con varias sillas de madera refinadas con almohadas rojas en el asiento y en el respaldo.

Los jóvenes fueron guiados por Toussen hacia la mesa donde de un lado se encontraban dos figuras importantes que tenían sus asientos uno al lado del otro, figuras las cuales atemorizaron notablemente a Toga que se encogió aferrándose un poco al brazo de Izuku, pues al frente de ella luego de casi varios años que no les veía allí estaban frente a sus ojos… sus padres.

La mujer era de aspecto joven con una belleza de infarto, rasgos finos y delicados además de su piel pálida casi como si de una muñeca se tratara, tiene un largo, lacio y sedoso cabello rubio dorado cayendo en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda mientras que dos mechones descienden a los laterales de su rostro hasta su pecho, tiene un flequillo largo que se sostenía detrás de su oreja izquierda.

Sus ojos son dorados, tiene un poco de labial rosa en sus labios, collar de oro en su cuello, uñas pintadas de blanco y aretes circulares en sus orejas. La madre de Himiko vestía de un hermoso y elegante vestido rosa claro de manga larga con volantes blancos que tiene el cuello en forma de V mostrando solo un poco de su escote, este tiene un cinturón blanco sobre la cintura para acentuar su figura y luego la larga falda del vestido desciende hasta sus tobillos resaltando los tacones caros de color rojo que lleva.

El hombre a su lado tiene rasgos jóvenes en su rostro a pesar de su edad y tiene una pequeña barba de perilla en su barbilla, tiene ojos azul cielo y su cabello rubio de largo hasta las orejas lo tiene peinado hacia atrás dándole clase. Él lleva puesto un traje blanco que se ceñía a su musculatura, lo único que resaltaba es su corbata negra y su reloj de oro en su muñeca derecha.

No hacía falta ser un genio para ver que tanto Toga como Toussen comparten similitudes claras con sus padres, Toga ciertamente bien podía ser la viva imagen de su madre de joven pero la tonalidad de su cabello era ligeramente diferente y más parecida a la de su padre, Toussen por su parte podía parecer una versión joven de su padre con la diferencia del largo de su cabello y sus ojos dorados que sacó de su madre.

La hermosa y elegante mujer les sonrió a los recién llegados. **-Finalmente llegaron, por favor acérquense y tomen asiento-** , les pidió amablemente a los cinco jóvenes que no esperaron para sentarse en los cinco asientos del lado paralelo de la mesa.

Toga se sentó en el medio frente a sus padres mientras que a su lado derecho estaba Izuku y del otro estaba Uraraka, en el extremo derecho se encontraba Momo y del otro Nejire. Toussen por su parte se quedó de pie del lado de sus padres con monotonía.

 **-Por lo que puedo ver ustedes deben ser las amigas de mi hija, mi nombre es Chisami Toga y soy la madre de Himiko-** , dijo Chisami presentándose cordialmente con un aura gentil hacia las amigas de su hija que estaban algo incomodas de como sentirse ante tanta amabilidad.

El padre de Toga también les sonrió amigablemente a los jóvenes recién llegados. **-Yo soy Hikuro Toga y soy el padre de Himiko, es un placer para nosotros el conocerles-** , se presentó Hikuro de forma calmada para que luego Momo se pusiera de pie con un porte elegante.

 **-Un placer el conocerlos y de verdad es un honor ser recibidas en sus dominios, mi nombre es Momo Yaoyorozu y estas son Ochako Uraraka y Nejire Hado, somos amigas de Yuuei de Toga-chan-** , las presentó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa respetuosa haciendo uso de los modales que ha empleado desde niña, luego se volvió a sentar.

Chisami enfocó su atención en Izuku que seguía sereno en su asiento. **-A ti ya te conocemos Izuku Midoriya, eres el amable joven que ha cuidado de nuestra problemática hija por tanto tiempo durante su escape infantil, te agradecemos que la hayas cuidado durante todo este tiempo-** , le dijo Chisami al chico con una sonrisa gentil y amable mientras que Hikuro asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo con su esposa.

Izuku negó levemente con la cabeza. **-No fue en lo absoluto un problema para mí el cuidar de Toga, ella también ha cuidado de mi cuando la necesité-** , respondió el peliverde con calma mientras que Himiko a su lado sonreía levemente.

Hikuro tomó la palabra. **-Ya veo, sin duda eres un joven muy valeroso para acoger a alguien a quien desconoces por completo, por cierto felicidades por tu victoria en el primer lugar del festival deportivo-** , le decía el hombre rubio al chico notando como el chico frunció el ceño mientras que Himiko agachaba la cabeza.

 **-Por favor desearía que no divagáramos más y nos centremos al asunto principal por el cual Toga decidió venir-** , les dijo Izuku a los padres de su amiga con seriedad ya que no quería que ella fuera agredida verbalmente o cuestionada por ellos, prefería ir al punto para que todos pudieran irse de allí de una vez.

Toussen frunció el ceño molesto por las palabras del chico y golpeó la mesa con un puño. **-No seas insolente Midoriya, recuerda que estas ante mis padres-** , le reprendió Toussen con un tono frío y hostil dado que no toleró el irrespetuoso comentario.

 **-Toussen hijo, acércate un momento-** , le dijo Chisami a su hijo mayor con una angelical sonrisa mientras le hacía señas con una mano para que se acercara, a lo cual Toussen pasa su enojo y se acerca al lado de su madre con calma.

 **-Dime, madre-** , dijo Toussen inclinándose hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados y de forma respetuosa dispuesto a escuchar a su progenitora.

 **¡PLAF!**

Toussen amplió los ojos al igual que los cinco jóvenes al verle a él con una marca roja en forma de mano en la mejilla, pues su madre le había abofeteado con fuerza haciendo que el impacto resonara en los oídos de los demás.

Ella cerró los ojos y le sonrió gentilmente a Toussen que tenía una mano sobre su mejilla. **-Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirte de esa manera al joven Midoriya, él en estos momentos es un invitado nuestro junto con sus amigas, además es un muchacho de gran importancia-** , le dijo Chisami con un tono angelical que en estos momentos solo resultaba perturbador para Izuku y las demás.

 **-Sí madre, lo lamento-** , se disculpó Toussen cerrando los ojos con calma y mostrándose arrepentido.

 **-No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte-** , respondió Chisami sonriendo dulcemente y de esa manera Toussen enfocó su atención en Izuku.

 **-Mis más sinceras disculpas, Midoriya-** , se disculpó Toussen cerrando sus ojos e inclinándose hacia el peliverde.

 **-No te preocupes, no me afectó-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad en su rostro mientras que a su lado Toga veía con pena a su hermano mayor.

 **-Ahora será mejor que te retires Toussen, ve a verificar cómo va la mercancía para el siguiente lote-** , le dijo Hikuro a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de Toussen.

 **-De acuerdo, con su permiso me retiraré-** , decía Toussen respetuosamente dirigiéndose hacia todos para luego inclinarse y luego caminar en dirección a la salida bajo la mirada de los presentes.

 **-Onii-chan-** , decía Toga sintiendo lastima por el trato que le daban a su hermano mayor, Nejire, Uraraka y Momo también sintieron un poco de pena por el rubio que se retiraba del salón.

 **(Me da lástima sinceramente, de cualquier manera será mejor tener un ojo puesto sobre él)** , pensó Izuku con calma desde su asiento para luego hacer que su clon comenzara a seguir a Toussen desde afuera de la habitación.

 **-Ahora vayamos al punto de este encuentro-** , dijo Chisami con calma viendo a su hija para luego plantar sus manos cuidadosamente sobre su regazo. **-Himiko, necesitamos que dejes de huir de nosotros y vuelvas a casa donde por fin tomarás el puesto que te corresponde-** , le dijo la mujer a Himiko que se encogió un poco insegura en su asiento. **-Como Toga que eres necesitas asumir tus responsabilidades con la familia y por eso no podemos dejar que sigas actuando por cuenta propia-** , continuaba la líder de la familia con un tono más firme.

 **-Tu madre tiene razón, por ello no podrás seguir manteniendo contacto con tus amigos y abandonarás inmediatamente Yuuei junto con ese absurdo sueño de ser un héroe-** , le dijo Hikuro a su hija con tranquilidad y cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Y-Yo no-** , trataba Toga de hablar Toga un poco sumisa pero es interrumpida por su padre.

 **-No aceptaremos un no por respuesta, por lo tanto ya todo está decido, te quedarás de manera inmediata, no hace falta que recojas tus cosas en la casa del joven Midoriya, mandaremos a unos guardias a buscarlas-** , le dijo el hombre a su hija con seriedad y una mirada firme mientras que Himiko se sentía un poco intimidada.

 **-D-Deténganse, no hagan eso-** , les decía Toga a sus padres pero estos parecían no escucharles y esta vez su madre tomó la palabra.

 **-No hemos tocado tu habitación en lo absoluto, está tal y como la dejaste cuando te fuiste a casa de mi hermana-** , dijo Chisami con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su hija. **-Ciertamente es una lástima lo de su muerte y su marido pero es momento de que olvides y sigas adelante-** , decía la mujer rubia sonando en realidad insensible sin dejar a su hija decir algo.

Toga apretó los puños y agachó la cabeza con frustración consigo misma, parecía como si nunca se hubiese ido dado que nuevamente la palabra de ellos era una orden que le daba miedo desobedecer, quería dar su opinión, decirles que dejaran de decidir las cosas por ellos mismos, pero las viejas cicatrices de su pasado seguían allí.

 **-¡Déjenla hablar!-** , les exclamó Nejire a los dos adultos alzando la voz y levantándose de su asiento sorprendiendo a Toga.

 **-Nejire-Senpai-** , decía Himiko asombrada de que su Senpai les haya levantado la voz a sus padres para defenderla.

Luego le tocó a Momo levantarse de su asiento con seriedad. **-No decidan por ustedes mismos lo que Toga-chan quiere hacer, ella tiene derecho a decidir por sí misma-** , les dijo Momo a Chisami y a Hikuro dado que quería apoyar a su amiga.

Después Uraraka se puso de pie con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho. **-Por favor dejen que Toga-chan diga lo que realmente quiere-** , les pidió Uraraka a los mayores para que por una vez escucharan lo que su amiga tenía que decir.

 **-Chicas-** , decía Toga sonriendo conmovida por la intervención de sus amigas que estaban afrontando a sus padres para apoyarla.

Izuku se puso de pie con las manos en los bolsillos mientras que era observado por su amiga rubia. **-Di lo que quieres Toga, no dejes que otros decidan por ti-** , le dijo Izuku a Himiko mientras que miraba con seriedad a Chisami y Hikuro que se mantenían en silencio.

 **-Yo…-** , decía Toga agachando la cabeza durante unos segundos para después levantarla para ver a sus padres. **-Yo no quiero volver aquí-** , les dijo armándose de valor para continuar. **-No quiero volver a ser despreciada por ustedes ni por nadie más, no quiero ser de nuevo la oveja negra de la familia siendo solo un títere para ustedes-** , decía ella recordado los continuas reprimendas e insultos que recibía de niña.

Luego ella se puso de pie para apretar sus puños con determinación y mirar a sus padres con una mirada fiera llena de seguridad. **-Yo quiero quedarme con Izuku-kun y mis amigas en Yuuei, allí hice muchos amigos y soy feliz queriendo convertirme en una heroína que salve a las personas-** , les decía en lo que pequeñas lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos. **-¡No voy a volver!, ¡Quiero ser libre!-** , les gritó Himiko a sus padres con fuerza mientras cerraba los ojos dejando salir lo que quería decir desde hace años, solo pedía eso... libertad, para ser ella misma y escoger que vida vivir.

Nejire, Uraraka, Momo e Izuku sonrieron viendo a Toga que finalmente les había dicho a sus padres lo que deseaba.

 **-Ya escucharon-** , le dijo Izuku a los padres de su amiga que se mantenían en silencio y tenían sus ojos ensombrecidos de una forma un poco inquietante.

Luego Chisami tornó sus labios en una sonrisa que desveló sus caninos levemente afilados similares a los de Himiko.

 **-¿Libre?, ¿desde cuando tienes tú el derecho de decidir algo como eso?-** , preguntó Chisami divertida de una forma un poco atemorizante provocando que Toga se asustara un poco y que se volviera dócil nuevamente. **-No tienes voz para reclamar tu propia libertad, desde el momento en que naciste tu destino es ser la siguiente cabeza de la familia Toga, no puedes escapar de eso-** , decía Chisami mostrando sus ojos dorados que se mantenían de buen humor, pero en realidad parecían psicóticos.

El padre de Toga se pasó la mano por el cabello mientras sonreía divertido. **-No permitiremos que te vuelvas a ir, sencillamente no tienes esa opción-** , dijo Hikuro sonriendo con cierta malicia degradando el valor que había mostrado su hija hace unos momentos.

Izuku frunció el ceño un poco molesto para luego acercarse a Toga para sujetar su mano.

 **-Ya Toga tomó su decisión, no hace falta que sigamos aquí-** , les dijo Izuku a los padres de su amiga para luego jalarla un poco para que esta le siguiera. **-Vámonos chicas-** , les dijo él a las demás que asintieron de acuerdo con él listas para irse de allí.

Pero repentinamente la salida se abrió y de ella entraron guardias de traje y gafas oscuras con diferentes apariencias a causa de sus Quirks y también entraron las armaduras de caballeros portando sus distintas armas, todos estaban en posición de combate dirigiéndose a los cinco jóvenes que se veían superados en número de manera evidente.

 **-Me temo que no podemos permitírselos-** , dijo Hikuro sonriendo siniestramente sin perder su porte elegante y cordial.

 **-¿Y qué harán al respecto?, no pueden retenernos contra nuestra voluntad-** , les dijo Nejire a ambos adultos con seriedad dado que tal cosa seria ilegal.

Chisami se cubrió la boca riendo divertida. **-Oh pequeña, claro que no las queremos retener, solo las sacaremos a ustedes de aquí-** , les dijo Chisami a Uraraka, Nejire y Momo que no tenían nada que ver en el asunto en primer lugar.

 **-¿Por qué solo a nosotras?-** , preguntó Momo con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad viendo a la madre de su amiga.

 **-Ustedes en esencia no tienen nada que hacer aquí, solo las sacaremos de nuestra propiedad y las escoltarán a sus casas-** , respondió Chisami sonriendo dulce y gentilmente como si se dirigiera a unas mocosas que entraron a su casa.

 **-¿Y qué sucede con Deku-kun?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a los adultos con seriedad ya que por alguna razón no se habían dirigido a él también.

Hikuro solo sonrió divertido mientras enfocaba su atención en el chico. **-Al joven Midoriya lo mantendremos con nosotros, después de todo no tiene familia alguna que le espere y es el humano con más Quirks del mundo, eso es algo que no podemos dejar ir-** , respondió Hikuro causando sorpresa en las chicas y seriedad en el peliverde, cabe decir que tanto el padre como la madre de Toga tenían asuntos más importantes que tratar con el chico, asuntos que involucraban a alguien de gran relevancia.

 **-Mmm, ¿y acaso ustedes piensan que pueden evitar que saque a Toga de aquí?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo divertido y adoptando una actitud desafiante hacia los padres de Toga que debían de estar mal de la cabeza para pensar que podían detenerle por la fuerza.

 **-Chico, la verdadera pregunta es, ¿crees de verdad que puedes poner resistencia?-** , replicó Chisami sonriendo divertida mientras se cruzaba de brazos y cerraba los ojos. **-Ustedes siguen siendo estudiantes, el que usen sus Quirks fuera de las instalaciones de Yuuei es un delito, por lo tanto no tienen alguna forma de oponerse-** , decía la mujer mientras que a su lado su esposo asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Además seguimos siendo los padres de Himiko, ella es nuestra legalmente hablando, no estamos haciendo nada ilegal al querer mantener a nuestra hija en nuestro cuidado-** , secundó Hikuro con malicia y calma como si todo lo hubieran tenido planeado desde el principio, esto específicamente le dolió a Toga que por un momento de verdad pensó que quizás le apoyarían.

 **-En resumidas cuentas no tienen nada que hacer para evitar que Himiko vuelva con nosotros-** , dijo Chisami manteniéndose de buen humor mientras que Toga se sentía oprimida y frustrada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Están acorralados completamente, sus padres tenían a su personal rodeándoles y superándoles en número, no debían de activar sus Quirks fuera de la escuela y además si llegaban las autoridades ellos tendrían las de ganar debido a sus muchos abogados de elite, estaba obligada a obedecerles como cuando era niña.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku sonriendo desafiante mientras que miraba a los dos adultos con una mirada penetrante. **-Pues entonces tomaré esa ilusión suya y la destruiré con mis propias manos-** , dijo él sin importarle otra cosa que sacar a su amiga de ese lugar así sea por la fuerza, él tenía contactos en la policía como Tsukauchi y tenía el respaldo de Hawks como para corroborar las sospechas sobre la familia.

 **-¿De verdad recurrirás a la violencia?-** , preguntó Chisami divertida por la necedad del muchacho que parecía todavía no comprender la situación en la que se encontraba, ellos específicamente habían preparado un as bajo la manga contra el chico.

Izuku les miró de forma irónica. **-Oh vamos, ustedes también estaban preparados para este desenlace, ya sé de vuestro secretito-** , confesó el chico sonriendo despreocupado y causando que Hikuro y Chisami ensancharan los ojos sorprendidos.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡Cómo es que tú!?-** , preguntaba Hikuro sorprendido e intrigado viendo al chico que sonreía confiado bajo las miradas de confusión de las chicas que no sabían de qué estaba hablando.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera del Gran Salón hace varios Minutos***_

Ahora nos movemos con Izuku 2 que estaba escondido detrás de una esquina viendo sigilosamente la entrada al gran salón del cual salió Toussen con la mejilla lastimada por la bofetada de su madre, este solo caminó monótonamente en una dirección en específica y el clon debía de seguirle para indagar más en sus sospechas de la familia.

 **(No sé si esto va a funcionar, pero no me queda de otra que intentarlo si quiero saber que sucede aquí)** , pensó Izuku 2 con seriedad viéndose a sí mismo para luego cerrar los ojos y tratar de activar un Quirk en Not Alone, lo cual ha tratado de hacer el primer mes de cuando obtuvo el All For One pero ahora trataría de hacerlo al haber mejorado desde entonces.

El cuerpo y la ropa del peliverde se comenzaron a volver incoloras y lentamente iban desapareciendo hasta que Izuku 2 se volvió completamente invisible al ojo humano. Este Quirks se llama _**"Chameleon"**_ y le permite al usuario una clase de mimetismo con el ambiente en base a la formación y alteración de los cromatóforos de su piel para modificar su pigmento más similar al sistema de camuflaje de un Pulpo que al propio reptil, en resumen sería una coloración críptica en conjunto a sus prendas.

Hay cierto estándares a cumplir al momento de utilizar _**Chameleon**_ , como por ejemplo el utilizarlo por mucho tiempo causa irritación en la piel y no puede ser utilizado cuando el usuario se mueve mucho como por ejemplo en combate, lo aconsejado es utilizarlo en un estado inmóvil para mayor eficacia, pero al estar en movimiento no se debe exceder de los 5 km/h o sino su eficacia se reducirá a la mitad, además de que al desactivarse requiere de unos minutos de reposo para volverlo a activar.

Luego de volverse invisible Izuku 2 comenzó a caminar con calma siguiendo a Toussen que parecía no percatarse de su presencia ni podía oír sus pisadas a causa de otro Quirk que el clon estaba utilizando, este tiene de nombre _**"Echoes"**_ que le permite alterar ondas de sonido en un radio de 5 metros, de modo que puede ocultar el sonido de sus pasos como puede provocar distintos sonidos dentro de su distancia limite. Un dato curioso es que Izuku renombró este Quirk en honor a un personaje ficticio que vio conveniente.

El chico invisible logró ver como Toussen entró a una habitación y aprovechó para escabullirse allí antes de que se cerrara la puerta. A simple vista era una oficina de trabajo lujosa con estantes repletos de libros, escritorio y demás cosas que sin duda no dejarían una mala impresión dado la cantidad de dinero que posee la familia.

Izuku 2 observó como el hermano mayor de Toga se acercó a una de las estanterías para mover ligeramente un libro, provocando que cierto mecanismo se activara como en un sin número de películas cliché para que la estantería se moviera revelando la entrada de un ascensor lujoso.

 **(Entrada secreta a algún lugar oculto, eso no me inspira mucha confianza)** , pensó Izuku 2 con seriedad para luego acercarse junto con Toussen para entrar al ascensor junto con él sin que este le pudiera notar.

Izuku 2 estaba preocupado por la cantidad de distancia a la cual se estaba alejando mientras bajaba, pero si no desapareció es debido a que todavía no había salido del límite de 70 metros del Izuku original, por lo cual rogaba por que el ascensor se detuviera y para su alivio así lo hizo.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Toussen salió con tranquilidad seguido de Izuku que inspeccionaba el lugar en el cual se encontraba ahora. Era una clase de laboratorio de alta tecnología de tamaño sorprendente y bien iluminado, en el lugar habían prototipos de inventos, escritorios con tubos de enseño y demás cosas.

Fue en este momento donde Izuku recordó una parte esencial de la información que le envió Hawks.

" _ **[La Familia Toga normalmente está fuertemente involucrada en el mercado de bienes industriales, pero sin embargo en los últimos dos años se han presentado distintos informes que revelan que no es todo lo que hacen y que desarrollan distintos tipos de tecnología, no se sabe el propósito o si comercian en el mercado negro, dado que no están afiliados como una empresa de equipos de apoyo para héroes, lo más seguro y es mi teoría es que tienen relaciones turbias con ciertas asociaciones de villanos… como la liga de villanos, pero solo es una conjetura mía]"**_

 **(¿Qué demonios es este lugar?)** , se preguntó Izuku 2 con seriedad dado que cada paso que daba lo comprometía más al secreto que ocultaba la familia de su amiga.

En solo un par de minutos habían llegado a la otra punta del laboratorio e Izuku 2 solo se hizo a la idea de que quizás se encontrara justamente debajo del original y los demás que estaban en el salón.

Toussen se detuvo frente a dos grandes compuertas donde puso una contraseña en un pequeño panel adjunto para que estas se abrieran soltando un poco de niebla de su interior. El rubio se adentró seguido de Izuku 2 que vio como el lugar estaba menos iluminado, era menos espacioso y predominaban las luces azules y blancas de los paneles colocados en las paredes.

El clon observó como Toussen se acercó al tablero de control principal de la sala donde habían distintos comandos, botones y pantallas que mostraban gráficos y signos vitales mientras que detrás del tablero había una clase de capsula de hibernación acomodada verticalmente que tenía cableado que se conectaba arraigadamente al techo y al suelo, dicha capsula estaba protegida ocultando su interior.

Toussen tecleó algunos comandos con calma provocando que en una pantalla sobre la capsula se mostrara un temporizador que contaba 15 minutos de forma regresiva.

 **-Ya puedes salir-** , le dijo Toussen a Izuku 2 con neutralidad y girándose a verle fijamente.

Izuku 2 no le hizo esperar y desactivó Echoes y Chameleon para hacerse ver. **-¿Sabías que estaba aquí?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco sorprendido de que se haya dado cuenta de que le seguía.

 **-No es difícil sentir una presencia siguiéndote de cerca-** , respondió Toussen con serenidad pudiendo notar la respiración del chico en su nuca.

 **-Vaya, entonces parece que tendré que mejorar en el espionaje-** , comentó Izuku 2 sonriendo divertido al notar como le faltaba experiencia para volverse un espía infalible. **-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-** , le preguntó el clon al hermano de Toga con seriedad.

 **-Para que apreciaras el arma secreta de nuestra familia-** , respondió Toussen con tranquilidad refiriéndose a la capsula que se encontraba detrás de él.

 **-¿Arma secreta?, entonces si tenía razón en pensar mal de ustedes-** , dijo Izuku 2 con el ceño levemente fruncido viendo al hombre rubio.

Toussen solo le dio la espalda para quedarse viendo el tablero de comandos. **-Es un proyecto muy importante de mis padres justamente preparado para una situación especial, al parecer decidieron que lo mejor sería probarlo por primera vez hoy-** , decía el Toga viendo los signos vitales del arma secreta.

 **-¿Se puede saber la razón?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco curioso queriendo desvelar la verdad que ocultaban.

 **-Tú-** , respondió Toussen frunciendo el ceño y dándose la vuelta para ver al clon. **-Estuvo más que claro para ellos que era peligroso invitarte a ti ya que podrías intervenir en la decisión de Himiko, por lo tanto se prepararon para el escenario en que tendrían que recurrir a la violencia-** , explicaba el rubio con monotonía mientras entrelazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-El amigo que está dentro de esta capsula es el arma secreta que probarán por primera vez hoy para mantenerte a ti y a Toga aquí-** , concluyó recordando el plan que había ideado su madre.

 **-¿De verdad piensas que será suficiente contra mí?-** , preguntó Izuku divertido y sonriendo confiado como fachada, la verdad no subestimaría el arma secreta en el cual confiaban tanto, debía ser peligrosa si pensaban que podría superarle a él que tenía varios Quirks, debía ser precavido.

 **-Tenemos altas expectativas-** , respondió Toussen tranquilamente. **-¿Quieres verlo?-** , preguntó para luego darse vuelta y tocar algunos comandos que hicieron que se encendiera una luz del interior de la capsula, revelando a la criatura que guardaba adentro. **-Mis padres me contaron que un hombre que se hacía llamar "El Doctor" se los encargó para que experimentaran con él hace casi 6 meses atrás, dijo que era uno de los muchos humanos artificiales de nombre Nomu pero a este le nombró en clave como prototipo T-103, el nombre con el cual le bautizó es Beta Alta Gama-** , le decía Toussen a Izuku 2 con calma mientras que el clon amplió los ojos ante lo que escuchó y lo que veía ante él.

El Nomu Beta Alta Gama estaba en posición fetal y tiene una gran constitución física, tamaño pronunciado, color de piel oscura y su cuello era pronunciadamente más largo que el Nomu de USJ, pues los músculos alrededor de su cuello y hombros estaban expuestos y su cabeza era cubierta por una capucha de su piel que solo daba a ver una oscuridad de la cual solo sobresalían dos líneas blancas, estas eran sus ojos pero los tenia cerrados por estar durmiendo en esos momentos.

 **(¿¡Nomu!?)** , pensó Izuku 2 sorprendido y ampliando un poco los ojos al ver a la criatura que según Toussen era otro Nomu. **(No, este es muy diferente al de aquella vez… este se ve más fuerte)** , pensaba el peliverde con seriedad analizando bien esta importante y relevante situación, ahora no había ni pizca de duda en que la familia Toga tenía relación con la liga de villanos.

Ciertamente había logrado vencer al Nomu de USJ pero fue luego de una intensa batalla donde se vio orillado a mejorar abruptamente en sus habilidades, este Beta Alta Gama sin duda debía de ser igual o más fuerte que aquel Nomu, por lo cual su mera presencia era un asunto serio que sin duda podría poner en peligro a su propia vida y la de sus amigas en el peor de los casos.

 **-Dentro de unos pocos minutos despertará e irá a por ti-** , le dijo Toussen al clon con tranquilidad mientras se giraba a verle directamente.

Izuku 2 solo comenzó a estirar sus brazos mientras suspiraba. **-Rayos, y yo que pensaba que podría tomarme un descanso de los problemas-** , decía el peliverde cansado para luego ponerse en posición de pelea. **-Solo debo destruir esa máquina antes de que despierte, no será difícil-** , agregó mirando de forma desafiante y seria a Toussen que en esos momentos era lo único que se interponía.

Toussen por primera vez sonrió levemente ante lo dicho por Izuku 2. **-Quiero verte intentarlo-** , respondió el hermano mayor de Toga mientras que se posicionaba para el combate, tendría que ganarle tiempo a Beta Alta Gama para despertar.

* * *

 _ ***En el Gran Salón***_

Chisami y Hikuro estaban sorprendidos de que Izuku supiera de la existencia de Beta Alta Gama en su laboratorio. Las chicas por su parte estaban alrededor de Izuku que sonreía levemente viendo a los padres de Toga mientras que su clon estaba por comenzar a luchar contra Toussen.

 **-Ustedes piensan que voy a dejar que se lleven a mi valiosa amiga, sueñen-** , les dijo Izuku al par de adultos mientras que les miraba con fiereza y firmeza.

 **-Deku-kun tiene razón, cuando las autoridades vengan solo les contaremos que quieren secuestrarlo a él y a Toga-chan-** , apoyó Uraraka con seguridad dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible para llevarse a su amiga de ese lugar.

 **-Está más que claro que nos arriesgaremos para llevarnos a Toga-chan de vuelta con nosotros-** , secundó Momo con seriedad mientras se arremangaba las mangas y se desabotonaba la camisa revelando un poco más de piel preparándose para utilizar su Quirk.

 **-No dejaré que se lleven a mi amiga y Kouhai sin dar pelea-** , dijo Nejire con una sonrisa confiada y determinada preparada para demostrar el motivo por el cual era una de los tres grandes.

Izuku dio unos pasos al frente hacia Hikuro y Chisami que seguían en sus asientos. **-¿Qué el destino de Toga es volverse la cabeza de su familia?, ¿quién decidió eso?-** , preguntaba él con seriedad y con voz imponente que intimidó a varis guardias. **-¿Qué no tiene derecho a reclamar su libertad?, ¿quién decidió eso?-** , seguía preguntando con poder en su tono. **-La única que decide eso…-** , decía él levantando su brazo para señalar directamente a Toga que se encontraba detrás de él. **-Es ella-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo desafiante mientras que Toga ensanchaba un poco los ojos.

 **-Izuku-kun… chicas-** , decía Toga con pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos al ver como todos no se rendían y estaban dispuestos hasta luchar por apoyarla a ella, de verdad los quería mucho a todos y atesoraba el haberles conocido.

 **-Te estás poniendo muy pretencioso, mocoso-** , le dijo Hikuro a Izuku mientras se ponía de pie y crujía sus puños, provocando que las armaduras sin vida dieran unos pasos al frente preparando sus armas.

Chisami recuperó la compostura para levantarse de su asiento con una sonrisa siniestra. **-Es completamente imposible que tú y Himiko escapen cuando tienen a la familia Toga como enemigo-** , dijo ella para luego chasquear sus dedos provocando que los guardias dieran varios pasos al frente preparados para atacar.

 **-¿Quieren apostar?-** , les preguntó Izuku a los padres de Himiko que fruncieron el ceño irritados por su confianza. - **Toga-** , dijo con seriedad para girarse a ver a su amiga que estaba detrás de él con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho. **-En este preciso momento necesito escucharlo de tu boca, ¡dime qué es lo que quieres!-** , exclamó el peliverde alzando la voz y causando que Himiko apretara los puños y agachara la cabeza.

Luego Toga comenzó a recordar los recuerdos de su infancia, los maltratos de sus padres para reprenderle, los continuos comentarios hirientes por parte de sus padres y el resto de personas a su alrededor, la manera en la cual le miraba como escoria y solo una carga, las noches en vela que pasó llorando sin el consuelo paternal, la única luz que tuvo en aquel momento fue su hermano Toussen.

Después otros recuerdos llegaron a su mente, el momento en que conoció a Izuku en aquel callejón donde se sintió segura por primera vez luego de la muerte de sus tíos, luego rememoró los momentos que pasó a su lado, las bromas, las noches de película, los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas que pasaban charlando, los momentos en los cuales entrenó con él, todo el esfuerzo que hizo por prepararse para ingresar a Yuuei.

También recordó los momentos divertidos que pasó junto a sus amigos de la clase 1-A, las conversaciones animadas con Mina y Toru, los chistes con Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari y Jirou, su gran amistad con Uraraka, Momo y Lida además de su reciente gran amistad con Nejire luego del festival deportivo. Ella quería experimentar aún más cosas con todos sus amigos, quería combatir contra Katsuki y burlarse más de él, quería también hacerse amiga de Mirio y Tamaki, quería pasar mucho más tiempo con Izuku y el resto.

 **(S-Si se me permite declarar mi deseo… e-entonces yo)** , pensaba Toga mientras que apretaba los dientes y unas pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad descendían por sus mejillas.

 **-¡Quiero ser libre!-** , exclamó Himiko con una gran sonrisa mientras que lagrimas seguían descendiendo de sus mejillas, en esas palabras dejaba salir su más profundo deseo. **-¡Llévenme con ustedes!-** , les pidió a Nejire, a Uraraka, a Momo y a Izuku, les pidió a sus amigos que lucharan junto con ella para que todos volvieran de nuevo a Yuuei donde podría seguir creando recuerdos nuevos.

Momo, Nejire, Uraraka e Izuku sonrieron al escuchar a Himiko, con esas palabras estaban más que dispuestos a dar la cara para salvar a su amiga del destino que le imponían sus padres, ellos lo evitarían a cualquier costa.

Izuku enfocó su atención en Hikuro y Chisami con una sonrisa de lado. **-Entonces vamos a irnos de aquí-** , dijo él mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a ser rodeado por One For All Full Cowl al 10%.

Himiko se limpió los ojos con un brazo para luego sonreír ampliamente. **-¡Sí!-** , exclamó ella junto con las demás en respuesta para luego ponerse en guardia preparados para luchar contra el gran número de guardias y armaduras que les superaban en número por mucho.

Izuku sabía que esta pelea no sería sencilla, debía pelear tanto arriba contra la multitud como abajo contra Toussen para evitar que Beta Alta Gama despierte, pero a pesar que fuera difícil se aseguraría de que su querida amiga vuelve a casa con él… después de todo le dijo que le salvaría en aquel callejón hace casi un año.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. De verdad estoy emocionado por lo que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo, y eso que soy el escritor XD. Como pudieron ver se introdujeron tres Quirks, _Autómata_ , _Chameleon_ y _Echoes_ que no tienen ninguna utilidad en batalla, más que nada son útiles de forma estratégica como espionaje, distracción, etc. Además ya finalmente se llegó a la mansión de la familia Toga donde se llevará a cabo la acción que estallará en el siguiente capítulo.

¡Y SI!, el enemigo final de este arco es el Nomu "Beta Alta Gama", que como su nombre lo indica es una versión BETA del Nomu Alta Gama que peleará contra Endeavor mucho más adelante, este es un prototipo menos fuerte sujeto a experimentación, pero aun así es más poderoso que el Nomu de USJ y habrá una batalla épica de Izuku contra él. Por cierto debo hacer la aclaratoria de que para los que sigan el manga actual sabrán quien es "El Doctor", y no, no hablo de Doctor Who XD, de cualquier manera debo hacer la aclaratoria de que en el capítulo 10 de esta historia conté como la OC que creé pisaba el cadáver de un doctor pero no es "El Doctor" que es mostrado en el manga, por lo que sigue vivo y haciendo de las suyas con los proyectos Nomus, es algo confuso explicar esto pero de cualquier manera hablaré de esto mucho más adelante en la historia, sin ir muy lejos en el siguiente capítulo se revelaran varias cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que haya actualizado más temprano y si es así comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	23. Rompiendo las Cadenas

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, de verdad que han ocurrido muchas cosas que me han impedido actualizar, los motivos están al final así que mejor dejemos eso de lado y comencemos de una vez con esto que ya tocaba Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Responderé en orden, no creo que la liga de villanos pueda secuestrar a Izuku por lo tanto no será posible. Lo de las pasantías tendrás que verlo por ti mismo, será interesante. Lo del arco de las licencias será algo difícil contarlo, por lo cual tendrás que ser paciente para verlo. El Quirk de refuerzo no suena mal pero tendré que pensarlo detenidamente dado que puede ser muy poderoso a pesar de su repercusión. Como dices, el Smash que te dije es de Darkness con White Ether, no lo mencione antes porque tendrá relevancia más adelante. Izuku no podrá quitarle su Quirk a Chisaki, en realidad si puede pero algo se lo impedirá, además con ese Quirk sería más poderoso de lo que ya es por lo tanto sería exagerado dárselo. Lo de la conversación con All Might deberás verlo tú mismo más adelante. Muchas gracias por comentar.

 **Shotmon:** La escena de "quiero ser libre" es de One Piece cuando Robin lo grita a sus Nakamas, soy muy sentimental con esa parte. Ya Izuku empieza a reventar culos, pero vas a tener que esperar hasta que las cosas se tranquilicen para que se den indicios de algún Ship, no te preocupes que aún hay historia para rato.

 **marlink:** Me alegro de que te guste la historia. Es normal que al principio pensaras de esa manera al solo imaginar el OFA y el AFO juntos, pero me complace decir que he podido evitar un desenlace puramente injusto solo porque Izuku sea muy poderoso. De verdad me conmueves que me digas que solo yo fuera capaz de manejar este concepto de esta manera, por ello voy a esforzarme por seguir innovando. Y si, ciertamente no dejaré a Uraraka sin alguna mejora con su Quirk, de la misma manera hice con Momo y no será diferente para la castaña, después de todo tiene a un genio de los Quirks como Izuku como amigo que le de consejos, tendrás que ser paciente para que lo veas. Espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

 **kibo no danpen:** Al parecer si fuiste la unica XD, gracias por comentar.

 **JAlexGamer:** Gracias por comentar tu opinión, sin duda los papeles en comparación al canon son diferentes y habrá castigo para los padres de Toga.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Que bien que te haya gustado, espero que este tan bien.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Je, me alegro que mi historia te esté entreteniendo, la verdad me gustó darle un trasfondo a esta familia, los padres desalmados, Toussen que… será mejor que leas el capítulo y por ultimo Toga con todo lo que le ha sucedido, ahora lo único que resta es que todo sea concluido por manos de Izuku que no permitirá que esto siga agobiando a su amiga. Con respecto a las pausas, dependiendo de su naturaleza son necesarias para el desarrollo de una historia o no, pues algunas ayudan a sobrellevar la historia y dan ligera profundidad a los personajes, pero hay otras que son como las mencionas que no aportan nada al panorama de la obra en sí ni profundizan en los personajes de esta misma, solo es información inútil que no llega a servirle al espectador/ lector para valorar mejor la obra. En el caso de Deadpool, es como tú dices no hay un punto de diferencia entre el Wade Wilson antes de ser Deadpool a Deadpool en sí, siguen haciendo bromas y como personaje no ha evolucionado casi nada a excepción de "lo que importa es lo de adentro, no que te veas feo", sencillamente hay casos de casos pero las pausas "Si son bien utilizadas" hacen bien a la complejidad de la obra. Por ejemplo este arco de Herencia de Sangre profundiza en el personaje de Toga, afianza la amistad entre sus amigas e Izuku, da a revelar información con AFO, hay pelea contra Beta Alta Gama y a la larga esto tiene un impacto en la manera en la cual Himiko verá su relación con Izuku. Por ultimo me alegra saber que te gusta la integración de nuevos Quirks que estoy haciendo, la verdad le doy un poco a la cabeza para concluir si algunos son necesarios o no para no hacer a Izuku más poderoso de lo que ya es así que debo tener cuidado con la fina línea en la cual estoy.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 22: Rompiendo las Cadenas**_

Nos encontrábamos en el gran Salón donde Izuku, Himiko, Momo, Uraraka y Nejire estaban rodeados por un gran número de guardias además de armaduras de caballeros que parecían tener vida. Lejos del grupo a unos cuantos metros adelante se encontraban los padres de Himiko que permanecían tranquilos mientras que una barrera de guardias les protegía.

La madre de Himiko se cruza de brazos con serenidad. **-Entonces deciden pelear, no es algo muy inteligente por su parte, honestamente esperábamos que tuvieras mejor razonamiento, joven Midoriya-** , le dijo Chisami al chico peliverde que era la cabeza del grupo y tenía una mirada fulminante y seria hacia ellos que esperaban más de él.

Hikuro asintió ante lo dicho por su esposa con una sonrisa arrogante. **-Da igual que sepas de la existencia de Beta Alta Gama, ya Toussen debió de activar el temporizador, cuando despierte estarás acabado-** , dijo él relajado y despreocupado ya que habían previsto la actual situación con antelación.

Izuku pese a esas palabras no se vio afectado y sonrió levemente. **-Eso dicen ustedes, pero aun así nosotros nos iremos de aquí sin importar lo que hagan, me aseguraré de eso-** , dijo con seguridad y sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza coincidiendo con él.

 **-Pues entonces hagamos tiempo, ¿no te parece?-** , preguntó Chisami sonriendo siniestramente mientras que tanto ella como su esposo extendían sus manos hacia el grupo de jóvenes.

 **-Ataquen-** , dijeron tanto Chisami como Hikuro con unas miradas siniestras dándoles la orden a sus esbirros que fueron de inmediato hacia el grupo de 5 que se encontraban en medio del gran salón.

Entre las filas enemigas habían hasta 10 guardias con Quirks de agigantamiento que casi llegaban a tocar el techo, había otros de naturaleza de mutación que poseían rasgos de reptiles, otros de animales silvestres como osos o jabalís, también había una gran variedad de guardias con distintas características físicas propias de sus particularidades que denotaban que podían ser peligrosos. Además que las armaduras de caballeros portaban una gran variedad de armas reales y su equipo era muy resistente y no dejaba aberturas, aunque la verdad no tenían algún cuerpo interno que proteger.

El gran número de enemigos fue al ataque del grupo de jóvenes que estaban completamente superados en cantidad. Por lo cual Izuku con calma solo colocó sus manos en sus bolsillos y creó un gran cubo de Perfect Cube alrededor de ellos cinco para actuar a forma de barrera que mantenía a raya a los guardias y armaduras que atacaban el cubo de energía sin lograr hacerle ni el más mínimo rasguño.

 **-¿Qué haces, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amigo peliverde que les estaba protegiendo con el cubo de energía azul que les resguardaba de los ataques consecutivos de los guardias y las armaduras.

El chico se giró a ver a sus amigas y se acercó unos pasos a ellas para luego suspirar un poco. **-Aunque parezca repentino, debo decir que hay un Nomu debajo de nosotros en este momento-** , confesó con un tanto de seriedad y sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que hablaba en serio, por lo cual no ocultaron su sorpresa.

 **-¿¡Un Nomu!?, ¿el mismo monstruo de USJ?-** , preguntó Uraraka exaltada y sorprendida recordando al monstruo que había hecho mucho daño en USJ y al final fue derrotado por Izuku.

 **-Exacto, pero este es diferente, es seguramente más fuerte que aquel y será un problema combatir contra él-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad y pensando detenidamente en el aura imponente que trasmitía ese Nomu a pesar de estar dormido.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes, Izuku-kun?, nunca te fuiste de nuestro lado-** , le preguntó Momo a su amigo con seriedad y un poco de intriga en la manera por la cual él sabía de ese Nomu.

 **-Envié a un clon a los pisos inferiores y lo descubrí, está dormido pero el tiempo corre para que despierte, en estos momentos mi clon está peleando contra quien lo resguarda-** , contestó el peliverde cerrando los ojos con calma mientras que al mismo tiempo estaba luchando contra Toussen en el sótano.

 **-¿Cuál es tu plan, Izuku-kun?, ¿escapar rápidamente o derrotarlos a todos?-** , le preguntó Nejire al chico con una sonrisa animada, después de todo sea cual sea la elección ella ayudaría en todo lo posible para salieran a salvo.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos se mantuvo pensativo mirando al techo de su Perfect Cube. **-Aunque me gustaría sacarlas a todas con Black Portal, no puedo dejar que ese Nomu Beta Alta Gama este libre-** , decía él reconociendo el peligro que representaba la mera existencia del Nomu para luego ver a sus amigas. **-Por ello necesitaremos derrotar a todos los que están aquí y yo me encargaré de él para que no despierte-** , concluyó Izuku con seguridad y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con él y asintieron.

 **-¡En ese caso cuenta conmigo para darles una paliza!-** , dijo Himiko animada y sonriendo de manera desafiante mientras que crujía sus nudillos preparada para el combate, Uraraka y Momo también parecían preparadas para utilizar sus Quirks.

 **-No es tan sencillo, ustedes no pueden luchar utilizando sus Quirks, podrían romper la ley y serian multadas-** , les dijo Izuku a sus tres amigas mientras que a su lado Nejire asentía con la cabeza coincidiendo al recordar lo que habían dicho los padres de Toga.

 **-¡Pero es una situación que amerita que los usemos!-** , reclamó Toga algo exasperada de que tendrían que hacerle caso a una tonta ley a pesar de la situación de peligro en la que se encuentran.

Momo asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su amiga rubia. **-Ciertamente si les contamos a las autoridades lo que sucedió solo nos darán una advertencia-** , dijo la pelinegra mirando a Izuku que parecía preocupado de que ellas se metieran en problemas por infligir esa ley.

 **-Aun así quiero estar seguro-** , dijo Izuku con calma para luego darles la espalda y bajar la cabeza para ver sus dos manos.

La verdad le seria sencillo el alejarlas a todas lo más posible con Black Portal, pero tenía la certeza de que volverían a la mansión con la intención de ayudarle en la batalla, por lo cual sería ignorado si les proponía el ponerlas a salvo. Tampoco quería que fueran multadas si fueran a usar sus Quirks, ciertamente tendrían una justificación pero debía de ser precavido con eso, por lo tanto se le ocurrió una idea para que pudieran luchar.

De un momento a otro líneas de circuitos azules aparecieron en las manos de Izuku hasta la punta de sus dedos que emitieron un ligero brillo metálico para luego liberar rayos zafiros que tomaron una forma en el aire de sus manos, ambas eran figuras similares a espadas y de esa manera sin alguna clase de lógica se crearon de la nada dos espadas cortas, una negra y la otra blanca, las líneas de circuitos desaparecieron y ya los rayos habían dado origen a dichas armas que tenían impresionadas a las cuatro chicas.

 **-Por ello utilizarán armas-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a verles mientras sostenía sus dos espadas en ambas manos.

 **-¿Cómo la creaste, Deku-kun?, ¿acaso tienes un Quirk como el de Momo-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka en una mezcla de sorpresa e intriga mientras tenía su mirada puesta en las espadas recién creadas por Izuku, parecían de cierta manera representadas con el Ying y el Yang.

 **-Es un poco diferente, puedo recrear una copia de cualquier arma que he visto, pero solo existen a una distancia predeterminada de mí, lo bueno es que todo este salón está dentro de ese rango-** , respondió Izuku con calma viendo a su amiga castaña mientras que tanto Momo como Toga y Nejire se mostraban asombradas por ese Quirk.

Este mismo tenia de nombre _**"Trace On"**_ , el cual permite al usuario crear una réplica de cualquier arma que entre en su rango de visión, es creada a base de moldear la energía del ambiente y el usuario para materializarlas, para mejor precisión en la creación es necesario un mayor conocimiento del usuario en las armas que quiere replicar. Dichas armas no pueden alejarse a más de cierta distancia de él dado que desaparecerán y la energía volverá a su origen, por lo demás poseen gran durabilidad pero la dificultad de creación dependerá del tipo de arma que se quiera crear.

 **-¿Cuál arma podrías utilizar, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Ochako con calma mientras se giraba a verle, a lo cual ella se puso pensativa con una mano en su mentón.

 **-Mmm, supongo que algo sin filo y de corto alcance sería mejor, no soy muy buena con armas la verdad-** , respondió Uraraka meditando un poco su elección ya que cuanto máximo podría defenderse en cierto nivel en combate cercano, además no tenía el valor para cargar con armas con filo que podrían hacer daño.

Izuku en base a lo que le dijo su amiga se le ocurrió un arma adecuada para ella y con Trace On materializó unas tonfas de color negro sobre las manos de Uraraka que las veía con asombro.

 **-Puedes utilizar estas tonfas marciales para atacar, no causan heridas letales y con ellas podrás defenderte y atacar-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa y ella asintió con la cabeza para luego sostenerlas para adaptarse a ellas.

Luego Izuku se volteó a ver a Momo con calma. **-Por desgracia no podré crear un escudo como el del festival para ti Momo-chan, no sé su composición exacta así que solo podré darte un escudo ligero con un bastón largo-** , le dijo a su amiga que le sonrió levemente.

 **-De acuerdo, con eso será suficiente, gracias Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo agradeciendo la ayuda que le brindaba Izuku y este de la misma manera con Trace On materializó un escudo ligero de metal y también un largo bastón igual al que Momo estaba acostumbrada a crear y se los dio a ella.

Después el peliverde se giró a ver a su Senpai que estaba a su lado. **-Nejire, en tu caso tú tienes una licencia provisional, ¿cierto?-** , le dijo él a ella con calma y la peliazul asintió alegre en respuesta.

 **-Correcto, conmigo no habría problemas en utilizar mi Quirk ya que es una emergencia, no tienes que preocuparte por mí-** , le dijo Nejire al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa e inflando el pecho orgullosa de poder utilizar su Quirk con libertad, cosa que le vendría bien contra los guardias gigantes.

 **-Si en cualquier momento necesitas ayuda solo dilo-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga peliazul sonriéndole levemente y ella asintió contenta con la cabeza.

 **-¡Quizás un bazooka!-** , exclamó Nejire bromeando y haciendo una pose como si estuviera sosteniendo dicha arma, cosa que causó ligera risa en sus amigas a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraban.

Izuku se acercó unos pasos a Himiko y luego se volteó a ver a sus amigas. - **Cuento con ustedes para ganarnos algo de tiempo a Toga y a mí, debo decirle algo importante-** , le dijo él a ellas tres que no dudaron en asentir con las cabezas.

 **-De acuerdo, déjennoslo a nosotras-** , les dijo Uraraka a su amiga rubia y al peliverde sonriendo confiada mientras sostenía sus tonfas en ambas manos.

 **-Pero recuerden que no es que tengamos el tiempo de nuestro lado-** , les recordó Momo al par con un poco de severidad para que fueran breves en su conversación.

 **-¡Aquí vamos!-** , exclamó Nejire sonriendo animada y lista para derrotar villanos, prueba de esto es que ya utilizaba su Quirk para suspenderse en el aire esperando el momento para salir del cubo.

Izuku les sonrió un poco a sus tres amigas y desactivó el cubo de Perfect Cube para dejar salir a sus amigas que de inmediato se lanzaron al ataque de los villanos que los rodeaban. Luego el chico volvió a crear un cubo de menor tamaño que le cubrían a él y a Himiko a su lado.

 **-¿Qué necesitas decirme, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Himiko a Izuku con intriga ya que no esperaba que fuera decirle algo secreto en la actual situación.

Izuku tomó un poco de aire y suspiró cerrando sus ojos. **-¿Te acuerdas que íbamos a intercambiar Quirks al llegar a casa?, pues resulta que vamos a hacerlo más pronto de lo planeado-** , le dijo él a su amiga rubia que alzó una ceja confundida.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?... ¿no estarás refiriéndote a…?-** , preguntaba Toga sorprendida creyendo entender a lo que se refería su mejor amigo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. **-Exactamente eso, te voy a dar un Quirk para que luches más segura, voy a quitarte Transform que no será útil en esta situación-** , le dijo a Toga con seriedad y seguridad, después de todo si en el peor de los casos ella tendría que utilizar un Quirk, entonces que fuera uno efectivo en combate.

 **-¿Estás seguro de esto?, recuerda que las demás no saben que puedes quitar y dar Quirks, si me ven van a sospechar y me preguntarán como lo obtuve-** , le dijo Himiko a Izuku algo inquieta con la idea de hacer el intercambio con sus amigas presentes.

 **-Por eso tendrás que ser cauta y disimular, te voy a dar Red Volt, trata de utilizarlo cuando estés en contacto con alguien y no lo utilices en exceso, con eso sería suficiente para que no te suceda nada-** , le dijo Izuku a ella con calma pero internamente estaba algo preocupado de darle un Quirk tan peligroso a su amiga.

Ella se percató de la preocupación de su amigo y le sonrió levemente. **-Entiendo, no soy como tú para tolerar el entumecimiento de mi cuerpo y las convulsiones, trataré de usarlo lo menos posible-** , le dijo Himiko al peliverde para tranquilizarle, aun en la situación en la que se encontraban él seguía preocupándose por su salud.

Izuku se sintió más tranquilo y luego le miró con seriedad. **-Aquí vamos-** , le dijo él a Toga que asintió con la cabeza para luego cerrar sus ojos en lo que el chico colocaba la palma de su mano derecha sobre la frente de ella.

El chico utilizó All For One emitiendo un ligero brillo negro de su palma mientras le quitaba Transfor a su amiga que mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Luego Izuku solo procedió a transferirle Red Volt a Toga con calma y en un par de segundas ya se había hecho.

Izuku apartó su mano de la frente de su amiga. **-Está hecho-** , le avisó a ella que abrió los ojos algo sorprendida mientras observaba sus manos fijamente.

 **-Siento un hormigueo en mi piel-** , dijo Himiko sintiéndose algo extraña al percibir una ligera sensación de corrientes eléctricas recorrer su ser, por lo cual abrió y cerró sus manos un par de veces para tratar de adaptarse a la sensación de tener un Quirk diferente al suyo que ha tenido toda su vida

 **-Eso es bueno, ahora llegó el momento de unirnos a ellas, ¿estás preparada?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa de lado y ella alzó la mirada para verle directamente a los ojos con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Lo estoy ahora que los tengo a ustedes apoyándome-** , respondió Toga para luego ponerse en guardia preparada para apoyar a sus amigas en el combate.

Izuku sonrió levemente para luego desactivar Perfect Cube para que Toga se lanzara al ataque, luego él empuñó sus dos espadas en ambas manos y con One For All Full Cowl al 15% se lanzó rápidamente a combatir contra el gran número de enemigos.

* * *

 _ ***En el Laboratorio hace un par de Minutos***_

Izuku 2 y Toussen se miraban seriamente el uno al otro mientras estaban ambos en posiciones de combate. El silencio entre ambos solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido del temporizador que resaltaba los segundos de manera regresiva.

 **-¿Estás preparado?-** , le preguntó Izuku 2 al hermano mayor de su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa de media luna.

 **-Eso es irrelevante, tú eres quien está en contra del tiempo-** , respondió Toussen con neutralidad manteniéndose en guardia y mirando fijamente al peliverde que deseaba impedir el despertar de Beta Alta Gama que descansaba en la capsula detrás suya.

Izuku 2 frunció el ceño levemente y flexionó un poco las rodillas mientras agachaba un poco su cuerpo. **-Pues aquí voy-** , dijo él para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a Toussen que de la misma forma corrió contra el peliverde.

Ambos se encontraron a mitad del camino para desencadenar un intercambio de golpes entre ellos, ataques rápidos y precisos, no había descanso por parte de ninguno. Izuku 2 esquivó un golpe dirigido hacia su cara y mandó uno al costado de Toussen que se cubrió con un brazo para mandarle una patada que fue esquivada rápidamente por el peliverde que saltó hacia atrás para luego volver a acercarse.

Ambos mantenían su expresiones serias mientras intercambiaban ataques el uno contra el otro, a simple vista podía parecer un encuentro marcial por la postura ofensiva que ambos adoptaban para atacar al otro. Golpes potentes dirigidos al abdomen, cara y costados eran esquivados o cubiertos para ser seguidos de un contraataque.

Toussen esquivó una patada lateral de Izuku 2 para luego agacharse y hacer un barrido a las piernas de Izuku 2 para que este cayera, pero el peliverde se anticipó a esto y dio un pequeño brinco con el cual ejecutó una patada giratoria hacia la cabeza del rubio que apenas se protegió con su brazo para contraatacar con una lluvia de golpes que era esquivaba con dificultad por el clon de Izuku.

Ninguno disminuía la intensidad de sus ataques y de distintas formas diferentes trataban de atacarse el uno al otro pero ningún golpe llegaba a ser acertado completamente. Izuku 2 atacó con un puño dirigido al pecho de Toussen que se cubrió con ambos brazos pero la fuerza aplicada le hizo fruncir un poco el ceño y retroceder un poco.

Izuku 2 se alejó un poco mientras mantenía la postura de combate. **-No pensé que fueras hábil en pelea-** , dijo el peliverde con seriedad viendo al rubio que había estado nivelado en su encuentro cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **-Soy el hijo mayor de los Toga, he entrenado variedad de artes marciales solo con el fin de mantener a Himiko segura-** , respondió Toussen con neutralidad mientras recuperaba la compostura preparado para continuar la pelea.

 **-Ja, ¿tú crees que mantenerla encerrada contra su voluntad es mantenerla segura?, pues entonces déjame discrepar-** , le dijo Izuku 2 al hermano mayor de su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa hostil para luego afincarse de su pie derecho para tomar impulso.

Izuku 2 en un segundo aplicó fuerza en su pie y se abalanzó sobre Toussen con un puñetazo derecho hacia su rostro, pero el rubio movió la cabeza ligeramente a un lado para esquivar el ataque y contraatacar con un puño en el abdomen del peliverde que escupió saliva y se alejó adolorido para volver a lanzarse al ataque.

Toussen preparó una patada lateral hacia el peliverde que se cubrió con un brazo para luego atacar con el otro, logrando impactar un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla al rubio que no cedió y contraatacó con varios golpes que Izuku 2 se vio obligado a desviar y cubrir con sus brazos.

 **(Es rápido y preciso, sus golpes no duelen mucho pero hay algo que sucede aquí y no puedo verlo bien)** , pensaba Izuku 2 con seriedad mientras se cubría de los ataques del rubio.

Izuku 2 desvió un golpe hacia su derecha y aprovechó una apertura para golpear a Toussen en el abdomen infringiéndole dolor, pero el hombre no se detuvo por eso y sujetó a Izuku por los hombros para tratar de darle un rodillazo en el estómago, pero el joven chico no lo permitió y se abalanzó sobre Toussen para ambos rodar unos metros por el suelo.

Al final Toussen terminó sobre Izuku 2 para mandarle varios puñetazos al rostro, luego de varios golpes Izuku 2 le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Toussen en el rostro para quitárselo de encima y luego tomó distancia para recuperarse momentáneamente para volver al ataque, pero el rubio ya le esperaba con un potente puñetazo al rostro que lo hizo retroceder adolorido.

El joven peliverde tenía una expresión seria mientras jadeaba un poco recuperando el aire, Toussen por su parte se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que descendía de su labio mientras fulminaba con la mirada al clon.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿quieres un descanso?-** , le preguntó Toussen al joven chico con seriedad, provocando que Izuku 2 riera un poco mientras levantaba la cabeza.

 **-No parece que sepas quien soy, en una pelea también hay que utilizar el cerebro para analizar a tu oponente-** , respondió Izuku 2 con una pequeña sonrisa desafiante, provocando que el rubio frunciera un poco el ceño.

 **-Pues no te daré tiempo para hacerlo-** , dijo Toussen con seriedad para luego aplicar fuerza sobre uno de sus pies para tomar un impulso que lo mandó a gran velocidad frente al Izuku 2 causando que este ensanchara un poco los ojos.

El tiempo transcurría lentamente mientras Toussen tenía preparado su brazo derecho, el cual dirigió con potencia al rostro del peliverde para impactarlo secamente sobre la mejilla de este, provocando que el clon apretara los dientes y luego fuera mandado a volar contra una pared para impactar contra esta sonoramente causando una nube de polvo al chocar.

El polvo se empezó a despejar y allí estaba Izuku 2 clavado en el cráter en la pared mientras que sangre descendía de su frente y de la comisura de sus labios mientras que su traje estaba algo gastado y sucio. Sin más no pudo evitar el toser un poco de sangre para luego caer de rodillas al suelo para respirar adolorido.

 **(Esa repentina velocidad y fuerza no es normal, debe ser por obra de su Quirk, ¿de qué tipo es?)** , pensaba Izuku 2 con seriedad mientras levantaba la cabeza para ver a Toussen que mantenía su expresión gélida mientras seguía en guardia. **-Parece que no será tan fácil como pensé-** , dijo el clon con una pequeña sonrisa adolorida mientras se ponía de pie y Mom hacia su trabajo de regenerar sus heridas.

 **-Vamos Midoriya, te quedan 12 minutos-** , le dijo Toussen al chico peliverde mientras que el temporizador sobre la capsula del Nomu tenía constancia del tiempo faltante.

 **-No tienes que decírmelo-** , respondió Izuku 2 para luego volver a correr en dirección a Toussen que hizo lo mismo para ambos volverse a encontrar en un arduo y salvaje combate cuerpo a cuerpo en el cual sus golpes ya impactaban contra el otro para infringirse daño mutuamente.

Izuku 2 se agachó para esquivar un golpe hacia su cara y procedió a darle un puño ascendente en la barbilla a Toussen que retrocedió para luego atacar con un combo de cuatro golpes consecutivos hacia el clon que recibió dos en su abdomen.

El peliverde comenzó a ser agobiado por una lluvia de golpes y patadas por lo que con dificultad se protegía. **(Apenas pude utilizar Chameleon y Echoes como clon, no creo que pueda utilizar mis Quirks usuales para el combate, por lo tanto debo pensar en cuales si podría utilizar)** , pensaba con seriedad para utilizar algún Quirk con el cual poder luchar.

 **-Bajaste a guardia-** , fueron las palabras de Toussen que despertaron a Izuku 2 de sus pensamientos para ver sorprendido como el rubio inevitablemente le impactaría un golpe al haberse descuidado, sencillamente no tendría tiempo para protegerse de ese ataque.

Izuku 2 lo vio por unos segundos, fue algo fugaz mientras observaba como el puño se acercaba a su cara, pero el brazo de Toussen desprendía una pequeña cantidad de vapor y la temperatura alrededor de este era algo elevada.

El potente puño impactó con fuerza en el rostro del peliverde que nuevamente fue mandado a volar contra una pared para chocar contra esta, dejando un cráter y una nube de polvo mientras que él escupía sangre a la vez que el dolor en su espalda le invadía.

 **-Ugh, ese fue un buen golpe-** , dijo Izuku 2 con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se recuperaba lentamente y se puso de pie con los hombros algo caídos por el dolor. **-Pero ya se acabó, tengo una teoría sobre el funcionamiento de tu Quirk-** , le dijo a Toussen con tranquilidad y el rubio frunció el ceño.

El clon por su parte se recuperaba lentamente con Mon y en unos segundos ya recuperó la compostura para limpiarse sangre que descendía de su boca para luego mirar con calma a Toussen. **-Cómo eres hermano de Toga entonces supongo que tienes un Quirk relacionado con la sangre, quizás esté equivocado pero estoy seguro de que este tiene influencia en tu flujo sanguíneo, ¿estoy en lo correcto?-** , le dijo Izuku 2 al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa.

Toussen por su parte se mantuvo en silencio unos cuantos segundos para luego relajar su postura de batalla y cerrar sus ojos. **-Explicártelo le ganará más tiempo a Beta Alta Gama… entonces debo decir que has acertado en tu resolución-** , respondió el Toga para luego abrir sus ojos con calma. **-Mi Quirk** _ **"Gear Blood"**_ **me permite manipular mi propia sangre dentro de mi cuerpo, tanto su bombeo como su circulación alrededor de mi organismo, claro que esto también influye en mi cerebro y en las hormonas que produce-** , explicó Toussen con tranquilidad dando a revelar la naturaleza de su particularidad.

 **-Entonces puedes controlar los latidos de tu corazón, tu sistema respiratorio y el nivel de adrenalina en tu cuerpo, eso explica tu alta velocidad, fuerza y tu capacidad de reacción, estás explotando tu cuerpo a todo su potencial mediante la mayor proporción de oxígeno y nutrientes-** , decía Izuku 2 con seriedad y de manera analítica al estudiar las capacidades de ese Quirk.

 **-Ahora déjame preguntarte, ¿Cómo descubriste el detalle de mi flujo sanguíneo?-** , le preguntó Toussen al joven peliverde que solo sonrió levemente para cerrar sus ojos unos momentos.

Al volver a abrir sus ojos, Izuku 2 muestra Eyes´God. **-Tu temperatura corporal está subiendo exponencialmente, el movimiento inevitablemente genera calor, es más notable cuando hablamos del cuerpo humano, en tu caso generas mucho más calor que una persona común y fue fácil verlo con Eyes´God, tu tasa metabólica al ser tan alta aumenta la temperatura de tu cuerpo que está comenzando a evaporar tu sudor-** , decía el peliverde viendo con visión termodinámica como el cuerpo del rubio emitía tal calor que su sudor comenzaba a evaporarse.

 **-Aun si sabes ahora de Gear Blood, no quita que no puedes hacer nada contra mí-** , le dijo Toussen a Izuku 2 con seriedad y con cierta hostilidad en su tono.

 **-Tienes un pequeño error allí-** , dijo Izuku 2 ahora con sus ojos normales con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara mientras que rayos de One For All comenzaban a rodearle. **-Al parecer puedo manejar un 5% de One For All en este cuerpo, ese es el límite de un clon de Not Alone pero creo que será suficiente-** , dijo el peliverde con seguridad mientras apretaba los puños a la vez que la tonalidad de su piel se enrojecía un poco a la vez que sus venas se remarcaban de rojo por la energía que fluía a través de ellas.

 **-¿Qué te da tanta confianza?-** , preguntó Toussen con frialdad mientras que la cantidad de vapor que desprendía su cuerpo aumentaba levemente.

 **-Que este clon físicamente ha luchado en igualdad contra ti cuando ni siquiera es la mitad de mi fuerza física original-** , respondió Izuku con un poco de orgullo en su tono para luego retomar su postura de combate. **-Ahora continuemos-** , agregó preparado para continuar con la pelea.

Toussen de la misma manera se posicionó para pelear. **-Aquí te espero-** , le dijo el rubio al clon para luego ambos volver a dirigirse hacia el otro para nuevamente desencadenar una fiera batalla.

* * *

 _ ***En el Gran Salón***_

Por su parte en el gran salón era observable la gran batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo. Los guardias y armaduras atacaban simultáneamente al grupo de cinco jóvenes que a pesar de verse superados en número estaban resistiendo admirablemente.

Nejire se desplazaba por el aire con su Quirk para atacar con ondas de aire a los guardias con Quirks de agigantamiento que a pesar de su tamaño se veían superados por la fuerza de la joven peliazul que mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

En el suelo Momo utilizaba su escudo para defenderse del ataque de algunas armaduras para luego contraatacar con su bastón con el cual los alejaba para luego infringirles daño a los guardias que adoloridos tomaban distancia de ella que por su largo rango de ataque tenia superioridad.

Uraraka por su parte daba lo mejor de sí misma para esquivar los ataques de algunos guardias para luego atacar con sus tonfas, no se hacía con el manejo de ellas pero lograba utilizarlas lo suficiente como para defenderse en cierto nivel. Ciertamente el hecho de que no pudiera utilizar su Quirk era un limitante, pero el utilizarlo en este momento no necesariamente le daría una ventaja dado el gran número de enemigos.

Toga por su parte se desplazaba ágilmente entre las filas enemigas, daba saltos agiles y flexibles para esquivar ataques dirigidos en su dirección. Utilizaba sus piernas para atacar y disimuladamente al tocar a algunos guardias utilizaba Red Volt para electrocutarlos lo suficiente para dejarlos fuera de combate. Ciertamente esto no dejaba de tener efecto en ella al no saber controlar ese Quirk, su cuerpo se entumecía un poco al utilizarlo y ciertamente estaba abismalmente lejos de poder utilizarlo al mismo nivel que Izuku, pero aun así era suficiente como para adaptarlo a su estilo ágil de pelea.

Izuku por su parte tenía su Full Cowl al 15 % para desplazarse rápidamente mientras empuñaba ambas espadas de Trace On en sus manos para cortar despiadadamente a las armaduras que al quedarse sin torsos ni piernas caían al suelo sin vida. El peliverde llegaba rápidamente a un punto para cortar armaduras y luego con sus codos o piernas golpeaba a los guardias con fuerza suficiente para dejarles fuera de combate.

No estaba suponiendo un reto para él, su agilidad era envidiable y esquivaba sin dificultad los ataques dirigidos hacia su persona para luego contraatacar de manera aplastante, para las armaduras eran cortes profundos con las espadas que cortaban el hierro con un poco de esfuerzo, contra los guardias eran ataques físicos no mortales para herirlos y dejarlos fuera de la pelea.

Las espadas de Trace On cada vez que eliminaba a 5 armaduras, estas terminaban lo suficientemente gastadas como para que sus hojas se quebrasen, pero Izuku sin problemas volvía a crear otro par de espadas de la misma apariencia para continuar con su asalto. Sencillamente él es un torbellino que se movilizaba eliminando a los enemigos que se metían en su camino, dejaba una estela de rayos verdes a su paso y el movimiento de sus espadas blancas y negras provocaban que el sonido del choque de metal resonara en el lugar.

 **-Están cayendo los nuestros uno por uno, son muy hábiles para ser solo estudiantes-** , comentó Hikuro con tranquilidad viendo toda la pelea desde una distancia segura junto a su esposa a su lado.

 **-Lo sabíamos con antelación, pero eso no va a cambiar el resultado-** , dijo Chisami con una pequeña sonrisa confiada mientras que al frente suyo había unas filas de guardias y armaduras que los protegían a ellos dos. **-Pero honestamente estoy decepcionada del predecesor que eligió el maestro, al parecer su plan principal no fue como él quería-** , agregó Chisami suspirando un poco viendo a Izuku que atacaba ferozmente.

Hikuro asintió ante lo dicho por su esposa. **-Por eso es nuestro deber que se realice su plan secundario, debemos tener a Midoriya para comenzar a experimentar y traer al maestro de vuelta, sigue allí dentro esperando poder controlar ese cuerpo joven-** , dijo él con cierta emoción enfermiza creciendo dentro de él, pero la atención de él y Chisami es atraída por una explosión de polvo a unos metros de ellos que expulsó a algunos guardias.

En medio de ese polvo estaba Izuku que se ponía de pie sosteniendo sus espadas con las que había atravesado el pecho de la armadura que estaba debajo de él sin vida. El chico levantó la mirada con calma para mirar fijamente a los padres de Himiko.

 **-Ustedes están muy calmados considerando la situación en la que se encuentran-** , les dijo Izuku a el par de adultos que eran las mentes maestras detrás de toda la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Hikuro se encogió de hombros despreocupado. **\- Claro que sí, ¿por qué crees?, no tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos-** , respondió con sencillez y claramente confiado viendo al chico peliverde.

 **-Sabemos que estás tan enfocado en Himiko y las demás chicas que no te atreverías a bajar la guardia ni un segundo para atacarnos-** , le dijo Chisami a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila causando que el chico frunciera el ceño. **-Además el gran número de enemigos ante ustedes cumplen el papel de distractores, queda poco tiempo para que Beta Alta Gama despierte-** , agregó la mujer rubia con tal confianza que resultaba irritante.

 **-Desgraciados, podría utilizar un solo Quirk seriamente y en segundos haría volar a todos sus esbirros-** , les dijo Izuku a ambos adultos con seriedad y un poco de enojo en su tono mientras apretaba su agarre sobre las empuñaduras de sus espadas.

 **-Pero no lo has hecho, eso significa que hay algo que te lo impide-** , respondió Chisami sonriendo burlonamente manteniendo su aire de control y calma como si se jactara de ser intocable.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio frunciendo el ceño. **(Mierda, tienen razón, combatir contra Toussen requiere de concentración y también mantener las armas de las chicas, además debo mantener un ojo en los enemigos que puedan hacerles daño)** , pensaba el chico con seriedad mientras para luego mirar fugazmente de reojo a sus amigas. **(Si tan solo pudiera deshacer a mi clon podría derrotarlos a todos aquí arriba, pero debo evitar que ese Nomu despierte, estoy en un punto muerto)** , pensó el peliverde algo frustrado por su estado actual.

Si desaparecía a su clon podría pelear con más libertad para derrotar completamente a los enemigos del gran salón además de poder proteger a sus amigas, pero si lo hacia el Nomu Beta Alta Gama despertaría y eso sería un verdadero desastre. Básicamente estaba limitado a combatir en dos lugares al mismo tiempo, solo esperando derrotar a los enemigos arriba y detener el despertar de Nomu abajo.

 **-No deberías esforzarte tanto Midoriya, solo ríndete y has las cosas más fáciles para todos-** , le dijo Hikuro al chico con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **-No crean que unos peones de All For One van a lograr convencerme-** , respondió Izuku con cierta hostilidad en su tono a pesar de su expresión seria y gélida, pero sus palabras afectaron notablemente a Hikuro y Chisami que mostraron una siniestra seriedad en sus rostros.

 **-Deberías controlar tu boca-** , le dijo Chisami al chico que al parecer ya conocía de la conexión de ellos con All For One.

 **-Disculpen, pero resulta que pude escuchar bien su pequeña conversación, parecía interesante y no pude evitarlo, viejos hábitos que adquirí de ese malnacido-** , respondió el chico con seriedad y con un poco de burla al final para señalar un punto en concreto del suelo cerca de ambos adultos que bajaron su vista para ver una oreja.

Esa oreja fue creada por Not Alone y sumado a la mejora de audición de Beast le sirvió a Izuku para poder escuchar la conversación que ellos dos estaban teniendo. Esto sorprendió ligeramente a Hikuro y Chisami que ampliaron un poco sus ojos mientras observaban como dicha oreja desaparecía.

 **-Ustedes quieren que All For One vuelva, eso lo tengo claro, no tengo ni idea del tipo de relación que tienen con él pero eso ahora no me importa, ¿Cuál es su verdadero motivo para traer a Toga a todo esto?, si me querían a mí solo debían buscarme, no tenían que meterla en esto-** , les dijo Izuku a los padres de su amiga que se habían atrevido a ponerla triste con sus palabras.

 **-También queremos que Himiko vuelva para que tome su puesto, claro que es solo para manipularla y que obedezca lo que digamos, no podemos dejar nuestro imperio en sus inexpertas y débiles manos-** , respondió Chisami cruzándose de brazos con suficiencia y soberbia viendo directamente al chico.

Hikuro asintió ante lo dicho por su esposa. **-Sabíamos que trayéndola a ella también vendrías tú, sería el premio doble, tendremos de nuevo a nuestra títere y te capturaremos para recuperar al maestro, todos ganan, o mejor dicho…-** , decía él sonriendo arrogante para luego dejar un breve silencio.

 **-Nosotros ganamos-** , dijeron ambos adultos al mismo tiempo con aires de victoria mientras veían al peliverde que apretó sus manos aún más enojado.

 **-Están tan podridos como lo imaginé, si tan solo Toga supiera de esto comenzaría a llorar al saber las intenciones que tuvieron sus padres todo este tiempo-** , decía Izuku realmente furioso a pesar de que su fulminante mirada lo ocultara, sencillamente no podía perdonar a esas personas al frente suyo.

 **-Deja ya el sentimentalismo, ese fue su propósito desde el momento en que le dimos la vida, está en deuda con nosotros y lo menos que puede hacer es actuar como le ordenamos-** , le dijo Chisami a Izuku de forma insensible y tan fría que podría hacer que hasta All Might deje de sonreír.

 **-Ella nunca les hará caso, ella se resistirá a ustedes-** , les dijo Izuku a ellos claramente seguro de que su amiga con un corazón tan fuerte no cedería ante las ordenes de sus padres.

A pesar de esas palabras, Chisami sonrió confiada. **-Lo sabemos, pero no podrá resistirse a mi Quirk, nadie puede, nadie en la mansión ni tampoco Toussen pudo resistirse-** , respondió la madre de Himiko causando que Izuku ampliara un poco sus ojos. **-Mi Quirk** _ **"Bloody Minded"**_ **me permite manipular a mi antojo las mentes de aquellas personas que han entrado en contacto con mi sangre, no hay límite de rango ni tiempo, es perfecto para manipular a las personas para el bien de nuestra familia, ¡por eso estamos en la cima!-** , exclamó la mujer con una expresión psicótica.

Izuku apretó sus dientes enojado al escucharle. **-¿Me estás diciendo que utilizaste tu propio Quirk sobre tu hijo?, ¿él se comporta así con Toga por tu culpa?-** , preguntó él lleno de resentimiento hacia la mujer que se había atrevido a hacer tales actos tan inhumanos.

Hikuro sonrió levemente viendo al chico. **-¿Por qué te afecta tanto?, de cualquier manera teníamos que darle una utilidad a Toussen, tiene un gran intelecto y es talentoso en cualquier aspecto desde niño, sin duda es nuestro mayor orgullo, pero es débil-** , dijo él de forma despreciable y su esposa asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Su mayor debilidad siempre fue su amabilidad, su cariño por Himiko y las demás personas lo hacían débil, por eso mi deber como madre es hacer que sea útil para la familia, por eso tuve que manipularle-** , dijo Chisami con tranquilidad y sencillez como si sus palabras fueran suficientes para justificar sus acciones.

Izuku bajó la cabeza haciendo que su cabello haga sombra sobre sus ojos. **-Malditos, personas como ustedes no merecen ser padres-** , dijo el peliverde afectado a nivel personal por lo que estaba sucediendo.

Los padres debían ser aquellos que les brinden a sus hijos el apoyo y el cariño necesarios para que estos crezcan para cumplir sus sueños. Pero ellos dos en cambio solo velaban por sus propios intereses a costa de la voluntad de sus hijos hasta el punto de querer manipularles para su propio beneficio… para Izuku ellos dos no eran padres, solo monstruos.

 **-Pediremos tu opinión en otro momento, por ahora tienes las manos llenas-** , le dijo Chisami al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa siniestra mientras señalaba a un lugar detrás del peliverde que amplió los ojos sorprendido para darse la vuelta y ver como un villano de características felinas estaba por atacar a Uraraka por la espalda.

En ese mismo momento Izuku recubrió su cuerpo con One For All en fracciones de segundos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba volando en el aire acercándose a gran velocidad hacia el villano mientras que el tiempo transcurría lentamente.

 **-¡Cuidado detrás!-** , exclamó Izuku para alertar a su amiga castaña que se dio la vuelta para ver al villano que estaba por atacarla, pero es interrumpido brutalmente por un potente golpe de Izuku que lo mandó inconsciente hacia una pared, luego el peliverde aterrizó en el suelo junto a Uraraka, Momo y Himiko que se reunieron a su alrededor.

 **-¡Gracias Deku-kun!-** , le agradeció Uraraka a su amigo peliverde que le acababa de salvar mientras que Nejire aun suspendida en el aire se acercaba a ellos mientras mantenía alejados a los guardias con agigantamiento.

 **-¿Qué te estaban diciendo mis padres?-** , le preguntó Himiko a su mejor amigo que hace unos segundos estaba conversando con sus padres.

Izuku tenía una expresión seria mientras que desactivaba el One For All y desaparecía sus espadas. **-No mucho, al parecer tu madre está utilizando su Quirk sobre tu hermano para manipularlo-** , le dijo a la rubia que amplió sus ojos sorprendida.

 **-Onii-chan… por eso es que actúa de esa forma-** , dijo Toga en una combinación de angustia y alegría, pues le disgustaba saber que su madre se atrevió a utilizar su Quirk sobre su hermano, pero por el otro lado se alegraba de que él en realidad no la odiara o algo por el estilo, estaba siendo controlado.

 **-¿Cuál es el Quirk de tu padre?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su Kouhai con la intención de averiguar más sobre a lo que se estaban enfrentando, luego tanto Izuku como Momo y Uraraka le prestaron atención.

 **-El Quirk de Papá se llama** _ **"Phantom Blood"**_ **, le permite manipular como títeres a objetos inanimados al estos tocar su sangre, es por eso que las armaduras se mueven por si solas y siempre se levantan a menos que les cortes como Izuku-kun hace-** , explicó Himiko con seriedad y sus amigas estuvieron un poco sorprendidas por la naturaleza de ese Quirk.

 **-Entonces para vencer a las armaduras y a los guardias primero debemos derrotarlos a ellos-** , concluyó Momo con seriedad y apretando su agarre sobre su bastón para luego efectuar unos golpes sobre unos guardias que querían acercarse.

 **-Eso déjenmelo a mí, tengan mucho cuidado-** , les dijo Izuku a sus cuatro amigas con un tono calmado a pesar de que su mirada fulminante estuviera clavaba en Hikuro y Chisami, sus amigas no replicaron y asintieron con la cabeza.

El chico comenzó a caminar en dirección a ambos adultos a pesar de que al frente de él hubiera una multitud de esbirros que le impedían el paso.

 **-¡Yo te cubro, Izuku-kun!-** , le dijo Nejire al chico para luego dirigir dos potentes corrientes de sus brazos hacia los enemigos que estaban al frente de Izuku, estos salieron volando por los ataques para hacerle camino al chico que no detuvo su marcha.

 **-Parece que ya se han decidido en derrumbar al rey y a la reina-** , comentó Hikuro con una pequeña sonrisa observando como la chica peliazul le hacía camino a Izuku que caminaba directamente hacia ellos.

 **-Como si eso fuera a suceder-** , dijo Chisami confiada en que tenían la victoria asegurada, aunque él llegara a derrotarlos, aun así Nomu despertaría y lo dejaría fuera de combate, básicamente ellos ganarían sin importar qué fuera a hacer Izuku.

Nejire no pudo seguir abriéndole camino a Izuku debido a que tenía que ocuparse de los guardias con agigantamiento restantes que comenzaron a presionarla, por lo cual Izuku se vio completamente rodeado por un número de 50 guardias y armaduras que estaban en su camino para llegar frente a Hikuro y Chisami.

 **-De acuerdo, es el momento de ponerse serio-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión gélida e imponente para luego utilizar Fear Alpha, causando que los guardias dieran varios pasos hacia atrás asustados al ver desde sus ojos como un aura negra y oscura era emitida del cuerpo del chico que siguió caminando.

 **-¡¿Pero qué!?-** , exclamó Chisami sorprendida al ver como el chico caminaba a través de los guardias que por el miedo se alejaban para darle paso.

 **-Independientemente de que les estés manipulando, ningún animal puede escapar de su naturaleza de alejarse de aquello que representa un peligro, el ser humano sigue siendo un animal, si tienen miedo entonces por instinto se alejarán-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad sin detener su avance que con cada paso se hacía más imponente, cada paso ponía aún más nerviosos a los padres de Himiko.

 **-Pero los objetos no sienten miedo-** , replicó Hikuro con una sonrisa algo forzada para luego movilizar a las armaduras que con sus distintas armas se lanzaron al ataque contra Izuku que no cambió su expresión en ningún momento.

En silencio solo utilizó Frost para congelar el suelo a su alrededor para inmovilizar a las armaduras y con las espadas de Trace On les cortó de tal manera que las armaduras cayeron en pedazos al frío suelo.

 **-Correcto, pero siguen siendo meros títeres sin vida, es absurdo pensar que ellos podrían detenerme-** , respondió Izuku siguiendo en su camino hacia los dos adultos que comenzaron a ceder ante Fear Alpha que les hacía temer en gran manera al chico peliverde que se les acercaba con un aura asesina detrás suyo.

Tanto Hikuro como Chisami aplicaron más esfuerzos en sus Quirks para que las armaduras fueran más agiles y para que los guardias a pesar del miedo se lanzaran al ataque. Izuku por su parte no tuvo problema en aumentar la intensidad de Fear Alpha para atemorizar a los guardias más débiles, luego con Metallica reforzada en sus brazos golpeó de tal manera a guardias más peligrosos que los dejó fuera de combate, al mismo tiempo que hacia eso utilizaba sus espadas de Trace On para cortar certeramente a los armaduras que seguían sin poder acercarse bien por Frost.

El chico sin problemas se hizo paso hasta estar a un par de metros de Hikuro y Chisami que ahora estaban sin ningún guardia o armadura que pudiera protegerles del peliverde que les miraba seriamente, pero a pesar de esto ellos recobraron la compostura.

 **-En definitiva tienes el poder del maestro, sabíamos que no sería fácil estar en tu contra-** , dijo Hikuro sonriendo un poco de lado mientras que sacaba de uno de los bolsillos de su traje un cuchillo, cosa que causó que Izuku estuviera un poco precavido.

 **-Pero parece que se te olvida una cosa-** , dijo Chisami sonriendo tétricamente mientras que recibia el cuchillo de su esposo para colocarlo sobre la palma de su mano derecha y levantar esta a la altura de su mano. **-Tú también eres un ser humano, por lo tanto tú también puedes caer bajo mi manipulación-** , dijo ella para hacer un corte en su mano y luego sacudirla en dirección al peliverde que no esperó recibir gotas de sangre directamente sobre sus ojos.

 **-¡Arghh!-** , gritó Izuku de dolor sujetándose los ojos que le ardían por la sangre, esto captó la atención de sus amigas que se voltearon a verle.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!/ ¡Deku-kun!-** , exclamaron las chicas preocupadas por el peliverde que había recibido la sangre de Chisami sobre sus ojos, a lo cual la mujer junto a su esposo se acercaron al muchaco sonriendo soberbiamente.

 **-Tu error fue confiarte, ahora estas bajo nuestro control, lo quieras o no serás solo el recipiente del maestro que volverá con nosotros mediante tu cuerpo-** , le dijo Chisami al chico que ahora estaría bajo su mando, pues ahora estaba aplicando su Quirk de manipulación mental sobre él.

* * *

 _ ***En el Laboratorio minutos atrás***_

Retrocediendo un poco en el tiempo nos ubicamos con Izuku 2 que está peleando ferozmente contra Toussen, en este momento ambos estaban en un rápido intercambio de golpes que herían al otro pero aun así no daban tiempo para que alguno fuera a tomar distancia.

En este punto el Izuku original escuchaba la conversación de Hikuro y Chisami, por lo cual el clon frunció el ceño. **(Esos desgraciados quieren que All For One vuelva, por eso tienen a este Nomu, para someterme y experimentar conmigo)** , pensó el peliverde mientras bloqueaba una patada hacia su costado para contraatacar con un puño. **(Pero lo peor es que solo trajeron a Toga aquí con el motivo de utilizarla a su antojo, me dan asco)** , pensaba con enojo el chico para luego tanto él como Toussen impactarse unos duros golpes en sus pechos que los hicieron escupir sangre para luego tomar distancia el uno del otro.

Izuku 2 recubierto de One For All al 5 % recuperaba el aliento y se limpiaba la boca mientras levantaba la cabeza. **-Entonces es por culpa de Bloody Minded, eh-** , comentó el clon al enterarse en este punto del Quirk que posee la madre de Himiko y Toussen.

Toussen con seriedad retoma la posición de combate mientras sigue expulsando vapor. **-Al parecer ya sabes la naturaleza del Quirk de mi madre-** , dijo el rubio suponiendo que el cuerpo original estaba hablando con sus padres.

 **-Estás siendo controlado por ella, deja de pelear si sabes que estas siendo manipulado-** , le dijo Izuku al hermano mayor de su amiga que debía estar consciente de su situación.

 **-Efectivamente estoy siendo controlado por mi madre, pero es mi deber como su hijo el cumplir sus órdenes así como ella lo desea, por ello seguiré estando en tu camino-** , respondió Toussen sin dudar ni un segundo y manteniéndose neutral, cosa que enojó al clon.

 **-¡No tengo tiempo para esto!-** , exclamó Izuku 2 para luego comenzar a correr hacia un lado con la intención de rodear a Toussen y poder alcanzar el tablero de comandos para poder impedir el despertar de Beta Alta Gama ya que faltaban casi 8 minutos para que despertara.

Pero para sorpresa del peliverde, el rubio apareció en cuestión de segundos al frente suyo. **-No puedes pasar-** , le dijo Toussen al chico con seriedad para luego impactarle un potente golpe en la mejilla que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

Izuku 2 se reincorpora rápidamente mientras que sus heridas son curadas por Mom, luego sin perder el tiempo comienza a correr en la otra dirección para poder alcanzar el tablero pero Toussen se desplazaba con tal rapidez que le impedía el paso y le atacaba, pero esta vez logró esquivar el golpe para atacar con una patada en el abdomen que mandó el rubio para atrás.

Toussen se sostenía el abdomen algo adolorido y miró a Izuku 2 con una fulminante mirada. **-Ahora será mejor no confiarme e ir con todo-** , dijo el rubio para luego comenzar a quitarse su saco y lanzarlo a un lado, luego comenzó a arremangarse sus mangas hasta los codos y su cuerpo comenzó a emanar más vapor de su piel.

La tonalidad de su piel se hizo un poco rosada mientras que la tensión de sus músculos aumentaba mostrando más su musculatura, el calor que emitía era más notable y cada gota de sudor era evaporada rápidamente, ahora Toussen estaba utilizando Gear Blood a su máxima capacidad, velocidad, fuerza, agilidad, todo estaba a su máximo.

 **-No evitarás que Beta Alta Gama despierte-** , le dijo Toussen a Izuku con seriedad y nuevamente poniéndose en guardia para combatir al peliverde con todo su poder.

Izuku 2 no aguantó más esa terquedad y explotó. **-¡¿Qué demonios te sucede?!, ¡¿De verdad quieres que Toga viva infeliz y siendo manipulada?!-** , preguntó enojado con el rubio que a pesar de saber que estaba siendo controlado no parecía oponerse.

 **-Hago todo esto justamente porque no quiero que sea herida, como heroína su vida peligrará en un sinfín de ocasiones, en cambio dentro de la mansión estará protegida por todos los guardias, nadie podrá tocarle un solo cabello-** , le respondió Toussen al peliverde creyendo firmemente en que lo que pensaba era lo correcto.

Izuku 2 apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza. **-Idiota, vivir siendo controlado y sin cumplir tus propios sueños no es vivir, ella estará sufriendo internamente-** , dijo él enojado solo de pensar en la clase de sufrimiento que estará sintiendo su amiga en esa situación.

 **-Hago todo esto por su seguridad, hago lo mejor para ella-** , replicó Toussen sin mostrar emoción alguna en su rostro.

 **-No lo haces, solo no estás pensando en lo que Toga quiere realmente-** , dijo Izuku 2 quitándose su saco para quedar con su camisa blanca para luego levantar su cabeza y hacer que los rayos de One For All recubrieran aún más su cuerpo. **-Si estas siendo controlado entonces a mí me toca despertarte dándote una paliza-** , agregó el peliverde para luego lanzarse al ataque al igual que el rubio.

Ambos se encuentran y se enfrascan en una épica batalla de velocidad y fuerza donde la rapidez de sus movimientos con dificultad podían ser seguidos con la mirada. Ambos recogen sus brazos derechos e impactan poderosos golpes sobre las mejillas del otro mirándose mutuamente con seriedad y aplicando fuerza, para luego ambos salir disparados en el aire en direcciones opuestas para ambos chocar contra las paredes del lugar.

Sin detenerse ambos salen de los cráteres que causaron y vuelven al combate sin intenciones de detenerse, esta ya era una pelea donde las patadas quedaron descartadas, ahora era una pelea a puño limpio, sus golpes hablaban por ellos en estos momentos.

No se detienen y ninguno está dispuesto a retroceder, como dos boxeadores que anhelaban la victoria se atacaban mutuamente apuntando principalmente a la cabeza y al torso. Izuku atacó con dos golpes consecutivos en el rostro a Toussen y este luego golpeó el pecho de Izuku con un puñetazo que le hizo ampliar los ojos.

Luego Toussen le sujeta de los hombros y le impacta un rodillazo a Izuku 2 en el estómago haciéndole escupir sangre, el clon que se retuerce un poco pero no cede y sujeta los hombros de Toussen para impactarle un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que el rubio se desconcertara, cosa que aprovechó el peliverde para golpearle tres veces en la cara para luego evitar un golpe de Toussen dirigido hacia él.

Ambos tomaron distancia y se miraban mutuamente mientras recuperaban el aire, aunque era más evidente como el rubio parecía jadear más mientras se recuperaba, cosa que hizo que el clon tomara la palabra.

 **-El problema con tu Quirk es que tu acelerado metabolismo consume más nutrientes y tu energía descenderá exponencialmente, te estas agotando y no aguantarás mucho tiempo más-** , le dijo Izuku 2 al rubio con seriedad notando como este parecía más cansado.

El Toga se mantuvo inexpresivo y se limpió un poco la sangre de su boca. **-Eso es suficiente como para que Beta Alta Gama despierte, por ello mi deber es aguantar hasta ese momento-** , respondió Toussen con seriedad haciendo que el clon apretara los puños y que tomara impulso de sus pies para acercase quedando ahora a un metro de distancia del rubio.

Izuku 2 apretó los dientes y golpeó con fuerza el estómago de Toussen haciendo que este escupiera sangre mientras que el tiempo transcurría lento, mostrando claramente como Izuku seguía encajando su puño en el abdomen del rubio para mandarlo hacia atrás.

 **-¡Es tu deber como hermano mayor el ver sonreír a Toga!, ¡¿no es así?!, ¡tienes que asegurarte de que sea feliz!-** , le gritó el peliverde al hermano mayor de su amiga que amplió los ojos en Shock al escuchar esas palabras mientras recordaba algo.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Fue hace mucho tiempo, en aquel entonces él aún era un niño, estaba caminando por el elegante y arreglado jardín en busca de su hermanita, era de día, el jardín parecía inmenso para él pero a pesar de eso caminaba mirando en varias direcciones para encontrarla a ella.

 **-¡Himiko!, ¿¡Dónde estás, Himiko!?-** , exclamaba Toussen con calma mientras caminaba por el jardín buscando a su hermana, cuando él caminaba al lado de una fuente fue que logró escuchar su voz.

 **-¡Aquí estoy Onii-chan!-** , era la voz de Himiko que llegó a sus oídos y él de inmediato caminó en la dirección en la cual le escuchó.

Caminó hasta llegar detrás de unos arbustos y allí estaba Himiko, bien vestida como le ordenaba su madre pero por estar jugando en el jardín estaba algo sucia y descuidada, seguramente le regañarían por eso pero no le impedía querer juguetear por el jardín inocentemente.

 **-¿Qué haces?-** , le preguntó Toussen a su hermana menor con una gentil y amable sonrisa mientras que se inclinaba un poco apoyando sus manos de sus rodillas para verle mejor.

Himiko por su parte se mostró algo triste mientras se frotaba un ojo. **-Trato de sostener una rosa pero las espinas duelen-** , le respondió Toga a su hermano que vio como sus manos estaban algo heridas.

Toussen comprendió a su hermana y no le gustaba verla así, por lo cual le acarició la cabeza. **-Déjamelo a mí-** , le dijo él a ella sonando confiable para luego sostener la rosa desde la base de su tallo para arrancarla del suelo, después se la ofreció a Himiko que le veía asombrada.

 **-Aquí tienes Himiko, una rosa para una rosa aún más bonita-** , le dijo Toussen a su hermanita con cariño fraternal y sonriéndole amablemente, provocando que la pequeña niña riera divertida para sostener la hermosa flor.

 **-Jiji, ¡Gracias Onii-chan!-** , agradeció la pequeña Himiko sonriéndole alegre y agradecida a su hermano mayor que atesoraba ese momento en su mente.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Toussen rodó unos metros en el suelo sujetándose el abdomen adolorido para luego levantarse del piso para posicionarse de nuevo al combate. Se lanzó contra Izuku 2 para dirigirle varios golpes al rostro pero este lograba bloquearlos para responder de la misma manera, este casi llegó a abrumarle pero no fue suficiente y Toussen le dio un potente golpe en una mejilla que le rompió la guardia para golpearle el estómago y hacerle retroceder.

 **-Claro que quiero que ella sea feliz… ¡siempre me aseguré de alegrarla cuando nuestros padres la insultaban!-** , le exclamó Toussen al clon con enojo mientras observaba como este le miraba con seriedad recuperándose de los ataques.

 **-Pues eso es el pasado, ahora solo eres un instrumento para entristecerla, ¡la haces llorar!-** , le gritó Izuku 2 al rubio para luego volver a correr en su dirección.

 **-¡Cállate!-** , respondió Toussen realmente afectado por sus palabras para también correr en su dirección y ambos encontrarse para volver a golpearse mutuamente con fuerza contundente.

Toussen atrapa un golpe de Izuku 2 para golpearle rápidamente con su puño libre para hacer que retrocediera adolorido y sosteniéndose la nariz.

Toussen agachó la cabeza para mirar sus puños manchados de sangre. **-No lo entenderías, pasé años y años tratando de llenar las expectativas de mis padres para que no molestaran más a Himiko-** , decía el hombre expresándose afligido. **-Pase toda mi infancia esforzándome en ser perfecto y que de esa manera no pusieran tanto peso en ella-** , decía enojado y apretando los dientes. **-Pero era inútil todo lo que hacía, al final la presionaban más y ella terminaba llorando en su habitación, ¡me sentí muy frustrado!-** , exclamó Toussen levantando su cabeza para ver al peliverde que ya estaba corriendo en su dirección.

 **-¡No me importa!, ¡el pasado es el pasado, ahora quieres joderle el presente y el futuro a Toga!-** , exclamaba Izuku 2 llegando al frente de Toussen para dirigirle un golpe al rostro, pero el rubio lo esquiva para contraatacar de la misma manera.

 **-¡Claro que no!-** , respondió Toussen golpeando con fuerza la mejilla del chico que decía cosas que le afectaban mucho, pero el peliverde no retrocedió por el golpe en su mejilla y le miraba con enojo.

 **-¡Que sí!-** , replicó Izuku para dirigir su brazo a la cara de Toussen para pegarle en la cara con tal fuerza que lo hizo retroceder mientras rememoraba otro recuerdo.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Era de noche en aquel entonces, estaba en su habitación estudiando en su escritorio utilizando la lámpara de este mismo para iluminar junto con la luz del cielo nocturno que entraba por la larga ventana que estaba a su lado. Llevaba sus lentes de lectura mientras trataba lo mejor posible para estudiar contenido académico que era para chicos d años mayores que él.

La gente pensaba que él era una clase de genio, un prodigio, pero en realidad estaban lejos de la verdad, él no es un genio que era el más inteligente en cualquier materia que trataban de enseñarle, él solo estudiaba arduamente a escondidas para saber cosas que niños de su edad no sabían. Esto era algo que escapaba del conocimiento de sus padres que también pensaban que él era un genio, no sabían que él estudiaba y se esforzaba hasta la madrugada para resaltar y que dejaran de presionar a Himiko con sus clases.

Escuchó el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta y Toussen giró su cabeza en su dirección confundido, eran las dos de la mañana y era inusual que alguien tocara a esa hora, no podían ser las sirvientas ya que estas respetaban su privacidad, tampoco podían ser sus padres, estos ni se molestaban en caminar hasta esta habitación para ver si estaba durmiendo.

La puerta se abre levemente y de allí se asoma la pequeña cabeza de su hermanita que tenía su largo cabello suelto y llevaba puesto su pijama rosa mientras sostenía un peluche de conejo blanco. Parecía ansiosa, triste, preocupada, era difícil describirlo pero Toussen se dio cuenta de que algo molestaba a su hermanita y le prestó atención.

 **-O-Onii-chan-** , dijo Himiko algo temerosa mientras se asomaba tímidamente viendo a su hermano mayor.

 **-Himiko, ¿Qué haces despierta?, son las 2 de la madrugada-** , le preguntó Toussen a la pequeña e inocente ángel rubia que tenía como hermana, esa una lástima ver a tan tierna niña con una expresión tan afligida.

 **-E-Es que tuve una pesadilla con mamá y papá-** , respondió Toga y él de inmediato comprendió la razón de su visita. **-¿Puedo dormir contigo?-** , preguntó ella tímidamente y con pequeñas lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos.

Toussen le sonrió cálidamente a su hermanita mientras se quitaba los lentes. **-Claro Himiko, vamos a dormir-** , le respondió con cariño logrando que ella sonriera agradecida para luego entrar cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Luego él apagó la lámpara y se fue a acostar en su gran cama junto a Himiko que se acostó a su lado abrazando su peluche de conejo blanco. Ella sonreía pacíficamente con los ojos cerrados mientras que él se mantenía en silencio observando como ella descansaba.

 **-Gracias Onii-chan, te quiero-** , le dijo Himiko a su hermano mayor con cariño y los ojos cerrados mientras se acurrucaba a su lado.

 **-Yo también Himiko, duerme tranquila, conmigo no podrán hacerte daño-** , le dijo Toussen a su hermana menor con amabilidad y calidez mientras le acariciaba el cabello para hacerla sentir segura y apreció como ella ya parecía dormir plácidamente con una sonrisa en los labios.

 **(Tengo que cargar con tus responsabilidades, de esa manera serás libre, Himiko)** , pensó Toussen sonriendo calmado y complacido de poder aliviar el dolor de su hermanita, en definitiva solo quería que ella fuera feliz, haría lo impensable para que eso sucediera, aun si eso requería que él tuviera que cargar con todo el peso que ponían sobre ella.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Izuku respiraba algo agitado mientras que observaba como Toussen se levantaba del suelo adolorido y con sangre cayendo de su frente.

 **-¡Solo te estás contradiciendo!, ¿quieres hacerla feliz?, ¿te preocupas por ella?, ¡solo la harás miserable si haces lo que tus padres quieren para Toga!-** , exclamaba Izuku expresando sus pensamientos hacia el rubio que al escucharle agachó la cabeza.

 **-Y-Yo.. yo…-** , decía Toussen algo inseguro para luego cerrar los ojos con fuerza y luego levantar la cabeza con su expresión carente de emoción. **-Yo debo proteger a Himiko, aquí con nosotros estará segura, con el tiempo ella será feliz, me aseguraré de que así sea-** , dijo él con calma pero internamente sentía una pequeña inquietud.

 **-¿¡Quieres verla llorar hasta ese momento!?-** , preguntó Izuku enojado con el rubio que amplió los ojos en shock ante esa pregunta.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

En aquel entonces él la había estado buscando por el jardín pero no la encontró, la buscó por los pasillos, la cocina, el comedor, el patio, las muchas habitaciones de la mansión, pero a pesar de todo no lograba encontrarla, sin más decidió finalmente ir a su habitación y al entrar estaba completamente vacía.

 **-¿Himiko?, ¿estás jugando a las escondidas?-** , preguntó Toussen al aire con calma mientras que revisaba en distintos lugares de la habitación para luego suspirar, la verdad desde el principio supo donde estaba su hermanita pero la idea de que estuviera triste le disgustaba y esperó que pudiera encontrarla en otro lugar pero no fue así.

Toussen se dirigió al closet de madera que estaba al lado de la cama y lo abrió para ver como adentro estaba su pequeña hermana sentada abrazándose las rodillas.

 **-Aquí estás-** , dijo Toussen sonriéndole gentilmente a Himiko que levantó la cabeza para mostrar sus ojitos algo hinchados y su nariz algo húmeda pues parecía haber estado llorando.

 **-O-Onii-chan-** , dijo la niña viendo a su hermano mayor que le había encontrado.

 **-Siempre te ocultas aquí cuando estás triste, ¿Qué sucedió ahora?, ¿nuestros padres volvieron a decirte algo?-** , preguntó Toussen arrodillándose frente a su hermanita para colocarle una mano en la cabeza para consolarla.

 **-M-Me dijeron que solo me querían para utilizarme, c-creo que no me quieren-** , dijo Toga sonando deprimida mientras agachaba su cabecita y lagrimillas se formaban en el borde de sus ojos. **-N-Nadie me quiere, todos me miran con odio pero yo no les he hecho nada-** , decía la pequeña Himiko con tristeza mientras que Toussen aguantaba el dolor de verla de esa manera.

Él en cambio le sonrió cálidamente mientras le acariciaba la cabeza. **-Yo no te odio Himiko, tu eres lo más importante para mí-** , le dijo Toussen honestamente a ella que levantó su cabeza para verle.

 **-O-Onii-chan-** , decía Himiko viendo a su hermano que le miró directamente a los ojos.

 **-Juro que haré que puedas irte de aquí, que podrás hacer la vida que tú quieras y no tendrás que preocuparte por nuestros padres-** , le juró él a ella con seguridad y ella se mostró un poco asombrada.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó ella inocentemente mientras se frota un ojito con una mano, a lo cual él le sonríe con amabilidad.

 **-Por supuesto, déjaselo a tu hermano mayor-** , le respondió Toussen dispuesto a cumplir su juramento, solo anhelaba que ella pudiera ser feliz, de verdad se esforzaría para que ello se hiciera realidad.

 **-¿Tú vas a venir conmigo?-** , le preguntó Himiko a él y Toussen se quedó en silencio unos cuantos segundos.

No podía prometer algo como eso, quisiera pero no podía, haría lo inimaginable para lograr que ella pudiera irse, pero esperar que ambos pudieran irse juntos ya era esperar un milagro, eso posiblemente no podía ocurrir, pero no tenía planeado decírselo a ella, ella lloraría y él no quería eso.

 **-Quizás, mientras esté vivo voy a apoyarte todo lo que pueda, te lo juro, Himiko-** , le dijo Toussen a su pequeña hermanita con gentileza, sacándole una resplandeciente sonrisa alegre a Himiko.

 **-¡Gracias Onii-chan!-** , exclamó Toga llena de alegría para luego abrazar a su hermano mayor que le respondió protectoramente dispuesto a cuidar de ella, dispuesto a cuidar su alegría, su felicidad, dispuesto a sacrificarse así mismo para que ella pudiera vivir su propia vida.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Toussen ante todos estos recuerdos se llevó las manos a la cabeza por el dolor que sentía en ella, estos recuerdos contradecían a lo que quería su madre, sus memorias luchaban contra el control mental para tratar de retomar la voluntad que le fue arrebatada.

Izuku 2 corrió hacia Toussen para golpearle con gran fuerza en una mejilla para dirigirlo al suelo, creando un pequeño cráter en el cual terminó encajado el hombre rubio. El peliverde se agachó para estar sobre Toussen para sujetarle del cuello de su camisa.

 **-¡Ahora dímelo!, ¿¡eres el hermano mayor de Toga!?-** , le preguntó Izuku 2 al rubio mientras le agitaba un poco para que despertara del control mental.

Toussen gruñía por el dolor de su cabeza pero logró responder. **-¡Claro que sí!-** , exclamó él liberándose poco a poco del Quirk de su madre.

Él era quien protegería la felicidad de su hermana, fue él quien descubrió que tenían tíos con los cuales Himiko podría irse a vivir, fue él quien organizó el escape de ella e hizo que lograra huir con los recursos necesarios para que llegara a casa de sus tíos, fue él quien durante mucho tiempo saboteó los intentos de sus padres por encontrar a Himiko.

 **-¡Dime quién demonios eres!-** , le reclamó el peliverde al hermano mayor de su amiga que le golpeó en la cara con fuerza para quitárselo de encima.

El hombre rubio se puso de pie a pesar de sus heridas y apretó los puños. **-¡Soy Toussen Toga!, ¡voy a proteger la felicidad y la libertad de mi hermana menor!-** , respondió Toussen liberándose completamente del control de Bloody Minded.

Izuku 2 al escucharle sonrió levemente de lado y se limpió un rastro de sangre de su boca. **-Mucho gusto, yo soy Izuku Midoriya, es bueno conocerte finalmente-** , le dijo el chico al rubio caía cansado de rodillas mientras desactivaba el One For All, Toussen por su parte al mismo tiempo cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras desactivaba el Gear Blood.

Al final tanto Izuku como Toussen se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo mientras respiraban con dificultad. Sus camisas blancas estaban llenas de la sangre del otro y sus cuerpos estaban lastimados, al final de esa intensa batalla ambos habían terminado en una aceptable resultado, Izuku ganó la pelea, Toussen ganó la voluntad que le fue quitada, una doble victoria.

* * *

 _ ***En el Gran salón***_

Nuevamente arriba en el gran salón nos encontramos con Izuku que estaba con sus manos sobre su cara mientras que al frente suyo estaban Chisami y Hikuro. Las chicas por su parte luchaban lo más posible con los villanos para poder ir a ayudar al peliverde.

La mujer rubia sonrió victoriosa al aplicar su Quirk sobre el muchacho que había entrado en contacto con su sangre. **-Ahora solo te queda obedecerme, Midoriya-** , le dijo Chisami a Izuku que se mantenía en silencio mientras se cubría los ojos.

El peliverde sonrió levemente para ponerse de pie. **-Eso crees tú-** , respondió Izuku algo burlon causando sorpresa en ambos adultos y alivió en sus amigas que lograron escucharle. Luego él se quitó las manos de la cara para mostrar sus ojos abiertos cubiertos por sangre. **-Los ataques mentales no tienen mucha influencia en mí, resulta que tengo ayuda interna que se ocupa de eso-** , decía el chico tocándose su frente con un dedo refiriéndose a los portadores del One For All.

 **-¡Es imposible!, ¡además no deberías ver con sangre sobre los ojos!-** , exclamó Hikuro sorprendido de que el chico no se viera afectado por el Quirk de su esposa y que también pudiera seguir viendo.

 **-Ja, no es la primera vez que me sucede, Mom se encarga de mi retina y la sangre se diluye con la sustancia lagrimal-** , respondió el peliverde con sencillez mientras que se frotaba los ojos y poco a poco el líquido carmesí comenzaba a disolverse, mostrando nuevamente sus ojos limpios.

 **-¡Ya quedan pocos guardias!, ¡vamos a acabar pronto!-** , exclamó Uraraka con una sonrisa logrando dejar fuera de combate a un guardia que se había vuelto más torpe en sus movimientos, esto seguramente se debía a que Chisami estaba perdiendo la concentración sobre la manipulación mental.

 **-¡Las armaduras han sido completamente eliminadas!-** , exclamó Momo logrando utilizar su bastón para golpear el casco de la última armadura con suficiente fuerza para mandarla volando, y por eso dicho objeto carente de vida cayó inmóvil al suelo.

Nejire ya se acercaba Izuku junto con el resto de sus amigas. **-Ya acabe con todos los grandotes-** , notificó ella sonriendo alegre y señalando a detrás suyo donde se encontraban dichos guardias en su tamaño normal fuera de combate pero dejaron cráteres de gran tamaño en las paredes.

-Ya terminamos, Izuku-kun-, le dijo Himiko a su mejor amigo con una expresión decidida mientras que tanto ella como las demás se posicionaban alrededor del peliverde para mirar fijamente a Hikuro y Chisami que eran los últimos que quedaban.

 **-Esto se terminó-** , les dijo Izuku a ambos adultos que retrocedieron unos pasos intimidados por la mirada del chico.

Chisami estaba algo nerviosa pero aun así forzó una sonrisa en su rostro. **-Eso es lo que ustedes creen, aún tenemos a Beta Alta Gama-** , replicó la mujer mientras que Hikuro a su lado se cruzaba de brazos lleno de seguridad.

Izuku amplió los ojos al recordar tan importante detalle y centró su atención en su clon que estaba en el laboratorio donde está el Nomu.

* * *

 _ ***En el Laboratorio***_

Izuku 2 y Toussen seguían de rodillas recuperándose de la reciente batalla que acababan de tener.

Toussen levantó un poco su cabeza mientras se sostenía el pecho con una mano. **-G-Gracias, por ti es que he podido liberarme del Quirk de mi madre-** , le dijo Toussen al chico peliverde que le había liberado del control mental.

El clon se levantó con dificultad mientras respiraba adolorido. **-No me des las gracias todavía, primero desactiva a ese Nomu-** , le dijo Izuku 2 al hombre rubio que giró su mirada al temporizador donde mostraba que solo faltaba 1 minuto para el despertar del monstruo.

 **-¡Voy a eso!-** , exclamó Toussen con seriedad levantándose del suelo sosteniéndose un hombro para luego correr hacia el tablero de control donde comenzó a deslizar sus dedos para efectuar distintos comandos mientras estaba en contra del tiempo.

Toussen mantenía la calma mientras colocaba contraseñas, deshacía códigos de seguridad, borraba sistemas de respaldo y se dirigía directamente hacia el comando que le ayudaría a impedir el despertar del monstruo.

El tiempo se reducía cada vez más hasta que solo quedaban 10 segundos para el despertar de Beta Alta Gama.

Toussen logró entrar al comando de apagado y quedaban solo 8 segundos.

El rubio ya dirigía su dedo hacia el botón que impediría el despertar y solo quedaban 7 segundos.

Pero… seria aburrido si todo termina bien.

 **¡PUM!**

Se escuchó el estruendoso sonido de un arma de fuego activándose y lo siguiente que sucedió es que Izuku 2 y Toussen ampliaron los ojos sorprendidos mientras que en la capsula salpicaba un rastro de sangre.

Toussen bajó la mirada a su hombro derecho que había sido atravesado por una bala y se llevó una mano al lugar mientras que tanto él como el peliverde se giraban hacia atrás para ver como en la entrada de la habitación estaba una sirvienta joven de cabello castaño sosteniendo una pistola que emitía humo de su cañón, luego esta sirvienta con mirada inexpresiva cayó al suelo inconsciente.

 **-Maldita sea, esa mujer estaba preparada para esto-** , maldijo Izuku 2 con enojo y frunciendo el ceño al pensar en que Chisami utilizó su Quirk para controlar a la sirvienta y que esta impidiera que evitaran el despertar de Nomu, al final esa mujer se atrevió a dispararle a su propio hijo.

Pero su plan había funcionado, el marcador pasó de 1 segundo a… 0.

Las luces de la habitación comenzaron a titilar en rojo mientras que una alarma comenzaba a resonar en todo el piso. La capsula donde se encontraba Beta Alta Gama comenzó a burbujear el líquido azul mientras que la maquina comenzaba a emitir humo.

 _ **[Liberación del prototipo T-103, Nomu modelo Beta Alta Gama será liberado de su estado de reposo]**_ , anunciaba una voz femenina desde los altavoces causando que tanto con Izuku 2 como Toussen maldijeran su suerte.

Toussen se las arregló para apoyar su espalda de una pared mientras se sostenía la herida de bala que tenía en su hombro derecho. Izuku 2 se plantó en medio del lugar mirando fijamente como la capsula de Nomu se abría dejando salir un poco del líquido que guardaba.

Beta Alta Gama por su parte estaba de rodillas en la maquina con la cabeza mirando al suelo para luego abrir sus grandes ojos, los cuales se notaban a través de la capucha de su cabeza ya que estos tenían un color blanco y estaban distorsionados.

 **-F-FUERTE** -, fueron las primeras palabras distorsionadas y graves de Nomu al despertar para luego comenzar a salir de la capsula haciendo notar aún más su gran tamaño. **-DESEO PELEAR… CONTRA ALGUIEN FUERTE-** , fueron las palabras del monstruo que sorprendieron de sobre manera al clon de Izuku que amplió un poco los ojos.

Este Nomu podía hablar, eso significaba que en inteligencia podía ser superior al Nomu de USJ, sin duda sería un verdadero reto el tener que vencerle, de eso no había ninguna duda, por ello mismo fue que el peliverde pese a sus heridas que estaban siendo curadas se puso en pose de pelea.

 **-Hey, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez-** , le dijo Izuku 2 a Beta Alta Gama con seriedad mientras mantenía su postura y se recubría con One For All Full Cowl al 5 %, cosa que captó la atención del Nomu que plantó su atención en el chico.

Toussen parecía algo incrédulo por la decisión del chico y se sostuvo el hombro adolorido. **-Ngh… n-no seas imprudente, justamente fue creado para poder combatir contra los mejores héroes, un simple clon no será un reto para él-** , le dijo él al amigo de su hermana que estaba cometiendo una gran locura, el querer combatir directamente contra Nomu que desde cualquier punto de vista podría hacerlo puré.

Izuku sonrió de lado levemente mientras miraba como Beta Alta Gama se acercaba imponente. **-No lo sabré hasta que lo intente-** , dijo el peliverde de forma desafiante para luego saltar en dirección a Beta Alta Gama mientras preparaba un puño.

Pero Nomu con sencillez utilizó una mano para bloquear el golpe y con su otra mano sujetó con fuerza la cabeza de Izuku 2.

 **-¡Ngh!-** , se quejó el peliverde apretando los dientes mientras que One For All abandonaba su cuerpo por el fuerte agarre sobre su cabeza, sin duda la fuerza física de este monstruo igualaba a la de All Might o la de su cuerpo original.

 **-ERES DEBIL… MUERE-** , dijo Beta Alta Gama con voz distorsionada y calmada para luego lanzar con fuerza al chico contra una pared causando un gran cráter y haciendo que una gran nube de polvo se formara. Luego el Nomu levantó la cabeza para mirar el techo. **-DEBE DE HABER… ALGUIEN FUERTE ARRIBA-** , dijo el monstruo para luego saltar en dirección al techo destruyendo el suelo debajo de él para luego atravesar el techo haciendo que varios escombros cayeran.

El polvo del recién creador cráter en la pared se estaba disolviendo mostrando a un Izuku 2 gravemente herido con sangre descendiendo de su frente y con su camisa blanca desgarrada junto con su pantalón. Tenía un ojo cerrado a causa de un moretón y su cuerpo ya no estaba siendo curado por Mom, ya que sabía que ese cuerpo de clon ya no le seria útil.

 **-Bueno, p-por lo menos hice el intento-** , dijo Izuku 2 sonriendo adolorido a pesar de su aplastante derrota para luego caer en el suelo sin poder mover bien su herido cuerpo. **–S-Se dirige al salón principal, seguramente… nota la presencia de mi cuerpo original-,** dijo el peliverde tratando de levantarse y luego de unos segundos logró ponerse de pie mientras tenía los hombros caídos.

 **-D-Debes de sacar a Himiko de aquí antes de que Beta Alta Gama los alcancen-** , le dijo Toussen al clon que había sido brutalmente vencido por el monstruo que ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia su hermana pequeña.

 **-Lo siento, pero tendré que vencer a ese Nomu antes de irme de aquí, no puedo dejarlo libre-** , dijo el clon peliverde con un poco de esfuerzo mientras lograba caminar hasta llegar al frente del hombre rubio. **-Me tengo que ir para detenerle, confió en que llegues a arriba con esa sirvienta para que estén a salvo-** , le dijo Izuku 2 a Toussen con calma mientras señalaba a la sirvienta inconsciente en la entrada, después de todo ya varios escombros estaban comenzando a desprenderse del techo.

 **-No te preocupes, debo vivir para poder arreglar todo el caos que han causado mis padres y para pedirle disculpas a Himiko-** , respondió Toussen sonriendo levemente y conteniendo su sangre lejos de la herida para no sufrir una hemorragia.

Izuku 2 asintió mirando al hermano mayor de Himiko y le sonrió ligeramente. **-Nos vemos arriba, la ayuda ya debería venir en camino-** , dijo el clon para luego desvanecerse en el aire listo para continuar su pelea contra Beta Alta Gama con su cuerpo original.

* * *

 _ ***En Gran Salón***_

Izuku se giró a ver a sus amigas detrás de él rápidamente al ver que Nomu atravesó el techo del laboratorio. **-¡Chicas, aléjense lo más posible del centro!-** , les dijo a ellas para luego utilizar telequinesis en Momo, Himiko y Uraraka para lanzarlas fuera del lugar, Nejire por su parte se alejó suspendida en el aire ante un brutal.

 **¡POWW!**

Sonó un potente estruendo y el suelo del gran salón se abrió repentinamente al salir de allí un monstruo negro de gran tamaño tomando por sorpresa a las chicas y causando que Hikuro y Chisami sonrieran victoriosos.

Nomu destruyó el suelo por el cual surgió y llegó rápidamente al lado de los padres de Toga sin hacerles daño. **-MAESTROS… YO QUIERO…-** , decía el gran monstruo de voz distorsionada mirando a Izuku que tenía detrás a sus amigas. **-PELEAR… CONTRA UN HÉROE F-FUERTE-** , decía Beta Alta Gama sorprendiendo a las chicas que le escucharon hablar.

 **-Parece que por fin llegó el momento de que entres en acción-** , le dijo Hikuro al intimidante monstruo que estaba a su lado con una sonrisa arrogante.

 **-¿¡Por qué tienen a un Nomu!?-** , les preguntó Himiko a sus padres con enojo y frunciendo el ceño, pues estos debían estar involucrados de alguna manera con la liga de villanos para poder tener a este monstruo a su lado.

 **-Mi pequeña e idiota hija, eso es información que no necesitas saber-** , le dijo Chisami a su hija con una expresión maliciosa que enojo a las amigas de la rubia y a Izuku que frunció el ceño.

 **-Hey hey, no hay motivo para no decirlo cariño, después de todo no es que alguien fuera a creerles-** , le dijo Hikuro a su esposa con despreocupación mientras le colocaba una mano en un hombro, haciendo que la mujer se pusiera pensativa.

 **-QUIERO PELEAR CON… AL-ALGUIEN FUERTE-** , decía Nomu respirando pesadamente mientras observaba fijamente al chico peliverde que despedía un aura que llamaba su atención.

 **-Espera un poco T-103, deja que hablemos un poco-** , le dijo Hikuro al obsequio que les dio el doctor hace 6 meses.

Chisami decidió tomar la palabra mientras se cruzaba de brazos con un porte autoritario viendo a su hija. **-Todo se remonta a mi juventud, como sabrás yo soy la hermana menor de mi generación y tu tía era la mayor, ella tenía talento, la inteligencia y la actitud de líder que mantendría el prestigio de la familia en el mercado de bienes industriales-** , le decía a Himiko que frunció el ceño algo afectada por la mención de su querida tía. **-Por ser la mayor y más capacitada, el puesto de cabeza de la familia recaería en ella en un principio, pero lo rechazó, ella prefirió formar una vida sencilla con su esposo de baja clase y por ello me cedió temporalmente el puesto a mí junto con toda la fortuna de la familia-** , continuó la mujer con claro disgusto en su tono al recordar la forma de actuar de su hermana, cosa que molestó a Himiko.

Izuku en este punto recordó parte la información que le envió Hawks por teléfono.

" _ **[No hay registros ilegales en el historial de la familia Toga hasta que la hermana menor Chisami Toga se hizo con el puesto de la familia, esto debido a que su hermana mayor cedió el puesto para tener una vida normal con su esposo. Por esto mismo es que luego de estos acontecimientos la información se vuelve difusa en cuanto a la legitimidad de los negocios que realiza esa familia, pero por falta de pruebas en su contra las autoridades no han podido hacer nada]"**_

Chisami continuó hablando puesto tenía la atención de los jóvenes. **-Me molestó eso de ella pero no rechacé el puesto y me volví la cabeza de la familia Toga donde tuve a Toussen como un intento fallido de sucesor y luego naciste tú Himiko, utilicé mi Quirk en secreto para facilitar tratados y negociaciones y mantener nuestro prestigio, eso hasta que hace 4 años conocimos a alguien-** , decía la mujer y su esposo asentía con la cabeza con calma.

 **-Tú lo conoces muy bien Midoriya, el nombre por el cual se le conoce es… All For One-** , le dijo Hikuro al joven chico peliverde que frunció el ceño molesto mientras que Uraraka, Momo y Nejire estaban algo confundidas por la inclusión de su amigo. **-Hace 4 años cuando Himiko se escapó a vivir con sus tíos, de casualidad en un negocio ultra secreto lo conocimos y no pudimos evitar la necesidad de seguirle en su convicción, por ello nos determinamos a utilizar nuestros recursos para ayudarle en sus planes-** , decía el hombre rubio con una sonrisa soberbia mirando al muchacho.

Chisami retomó la palabra con un poco de molestia en su cara. **-Pero había un problema, la única con el permiso de hacer uso de nuestros avances tecnológicos era mi hermana, a la cual traté de convencer de darme el permiso pero se negaba a hacerlo, por lo cual no tuve de otra que idear un plan que resolviera el asunto-** , dijo ella sonriendo de forma psicótica al final mientras se relamía los labios con malicia.

Hikuro dio unos pasos adelante para ponerse al lado de su esposa. **-Un año después de conocer al maestro nos comentó de un joven muy prometedor que había llamado su atención, un chico el cual utilizaría para reemplazar su cuerpo sin tener que preocuparse por las heridas que obtuvo por All Might-** , decía el hombre fijando su mirada en Izuku. **-Ese chico eras tú, Izuku Midoriya-** , reveló causando que el chico ampliara los ojos sorprendido.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¿De qué están hablando?-** , preguntó Uraraka algo confundida y girándose a ver a Izuku buscando alguna explicación de lo que estaban hablando, no comprendía qué relación tenía su amigo con toda la situación.

 **-¿Qué están diciendo, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo al chico con intriga pero él se mantuvo en silencio mientras miraba con seriedad a los padres de Himiko.

Chisami soltó unas leves risas para sí misma para luego proceder hablando. **-Nacido sin Quirk, con su sueño de ser un héroe completamente arruinado y con una desesperanza palpable, según él eras el candidato que superaba a Shigaraki Tomura que era su propio aprendiz-** , decía ella burlándose del chico que no se veía afectado, pero solo Toga de las presentes lograba entender lo afectado que estaría internamente. **-Su plan era sencillo, provocar un detonante en ti para que dieras el paso a la oscuridad, allí te daría su Quirk y con eso comenzaría el proceso de simbiosis, su personalidad, recuerdos, experiencias, Quirks, todo pasaría a ser tuyo y en esto habría dos resultados diferentes-** , dijo la mujer rubia con tranquilidad para que luego su esposo tomara la palabra.

 **-El primero que siguieras el camino de él para heredar su voluntad, la otra seria que siguieras con ese estúpido sueño de ser un héroe y él tendría que sumirte en la desesperación para tomar tu cuerpo por la fuerza-** , reveló Hikuro sonriendo con burla para que su esposa le relevara.

 **-Hace dos años él decidió que el detonante para ti seria la muerte de tu madre, pero se nos ocurrió el pedirle que asesine también a alguien en particular, a mi hermana mayor y su esposo-** , reveló Chisami con un tono tan insensible que era difícil identificar quienes eran los monstruos, si ellos dos o el Nomu que tenían al lado.

Himiko amplió sus ojos en shock al escuchar lo que dijo su madre. **-¿Q-Que ustedes hicieron qué?-** , preguntó incrédula y llevándose las manos a la boca quedándose perpleja por lo que acababa de oír.

 **-Le dijimos al maestro que los matara y de esa manera el permiso de la tecnología pasaría a nosotros, con los avances en nuestras manos podríamos apoyarle a él y al Doctor en el proyecto de humanos artificiales: Nomus-** , dijo Hikuro arreglándose su traje con calma mientras observaba divertido como su hija les miraba horrorizada.

Chisami se acercó a su esposo para sujetar su mano. **-Todo salió perfecto, hace medio año recibimos del Doctor a Beta Alta Gama para comenzar a experimentar con él, pero también ese día hace dos años perdimos total contacto con el maestro que ahora está dentro de ti, pero ahora llegó el momento de que hagamos que vuelva con nosotros con tu cuerpo como contenedor-** , le dijo ella a Izuku que frunció ligeramente el ceño.

 **-Pues es una lástima que sea yo el que se los diga, pero eso no va a suceder-** , les dijo Izuku a ambos adultos con seriedad y fulminándoles con la mirada para luego emanar de su cuerpo hostilidad dirigida hacia ellos.

 **-¿Sabes de lo que están hablando, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su Kouhai con curiosidad para luego ver como Toga coloca un brazo al frente de ella llamando su atención.

Himiko tenía leves lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos mientras observaba con seriedad a sus padres. **-Chicas, por favor no le pregunten nada a Izuku-kun, contará todo cuando se sienta seguro de hacerlo-** , les dijo ella a sus amigas que a pesar de su curiosidad decidieron no seguir indagando y se pusieron en posición de batalla.

 **-Pero ya basta de monologo Cliché, llego el momento en que actúes, Beta Alta Gama-** , le dijo Chisami al grande y musculoso Nomu de cuello alargado que está a su lado.

Este no dudo ni un segundo y ya se estaba acercando lentamente a Izuku. **-¿E-ERES… FUERTE?, ESPERO QUE… NO SEAS DEBIL-** , decía Beta Alta Gama con voz grave y gutural mientras miraba como el chico comenzaba a caminar también en su dirección.

 **-¿Qué si soy fuerte?, pues la fuerza es algo subjetivo, grandote-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo levemente de lado mientras se quitaba su saco y activaba su Modo Asalto: Berserk.

De esta forma se creó su gabardina de sombras de Darkness, también que se formó el símbolo de sol negro sobre su frente, sus globos oculares se volvieron negros y sus irises rojas mientras que colas de Ghoul se formaban de manera amenazante detrás de su espalda. Luego sus brazos se recubrieron por Metallica reforzada, sus sentidos aumentaron por Beast y su expresión se hizo más hostil debido a la agresividad palpitante de Berserker.

Izuku mostró una sonrisa desafiante de lado mientras que se sonaba los nudillos. **-Solo podría decirte que yo solo soy más que suficiente para ponerte en tu lugar, no necesitaré ayuda de nadie más-** , le decía a Beta Alta Gama mientras que cada uno avanzaba lentamente hacia el otro. **-Ahora será mejor que comience a tocar tu Requiem-** , dijo Izuku con un brillo salvaje en su mirada que solo presagiaba peligro.

 **-Acabalo y tráelo junto a Himiko con vida-** , le ordenó Chisami a Nomu con una sonrisa siniestra mientras señalaba al muchacho peliverde y luego a su hija que frunció el ceño molesta.

 **-¡GAAAAHHHH!-** , rugió Nomu con fuerza para luego comenzar a correr en dirección a Izuku que sonrió de lado para luego extender sus cuatro colas de Ghoul.

 **-Sera divertido hacerte puré-** , dijo Izuku para luego lanzarse al ataque contra el monstruo que sería sin duda una batalla difícil de ganar.

Izuku y Nomu se acercaron el uno al otro corriendo y sus pisadas hacían que el lugar temblara, al final fue inevitable que estas dos potencias colisionaran a la mitad del trayecto dirigiéndose mutuamente sus primeros golpes que se encontraron al mismo tiempo y causaron un fuerte retumbar en el gran salón.

La batalla contra Nomu Beta Alta Gama, había comenzado.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y esto ha sido todo amigos. Debo decirlo desde un principio, mi ausencia se ha debido a la Universidad, el trabajo, mi cumpleaños y el de mi novia y también está el hecho de que me enfermé gravemente y no pude escribir para nada durante ese tiempo, lamento mucho haberlos dejado esperando por casi un mes, trataré de actualizas mis otras historias lo más pronto posible si el universo me lo permite, si fuera por mi subiría cada semana pero como tengo una vida fuera de esto eso no se va a poder, espero que lo comprendan.

Espero que el capítulo de hoy haya sido de alguna manera aceptable por la espera. Aquí se introdujo el Quirk _Trace On_ sacado de Shirou/ Archer de Fate, debo decir que si bien no hice que Uraraka y Momo puedan utilizar sus Quirks es debido a que ciertamente estarían infringiendo la ley e Izuku no quería que lo hicieran, pero además de esto me resultaría algo difícil narrar también él como ellas utilizan su Quirk en una batalla con tales números de enemigos. Antes de que alguien lo comente, en términos realistas solo Nejire o Izuku podrían vencer a tal número de enemigos, pero el motivo por el que Toga, Uraraka y Momo puedan mantener el nivel es porque tanto guardias como armaduras estaban siendo controlados por Hikuro y Chisami, por lo tanto el nivel de los enemigos dependía en la habilidad de ellos dos para manipularlos en combate, de otra manera no sería posible que ellas 3 (por muy habilidosas que fueran) podrían derrotar a tal número de guardias con diferentes Quirks o esas armaduras sin vida que atacan con armas de guerra.

Por ultimo aquí se reveló también parte de las intenciones de All For One con respecto a su decisión de darle su Quirk a Izuku, está explicado lo suficiente como para que se formen teorías pero será más adelante en la historia que todo va a ser mejor explicado, ¿por qué fue que AFO quiso dar su Quirk?, ¿todo esto lo tenía planeado?, ¿algo lo orilló a esa decisión?, ¿extrañaba hacer preguntas como el narrador de pokemon?, averiguaremos todo esto y más en Todo para Mí, esta historia continuará XD.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es asi agradecería que comentaran en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	24. Volando sin Límites

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Lamento muchísimo casi atrasarme por tres semanas, mi laptop se dañó y tuve problemas con el teclado de mi PC, además no me gusta escribir por teléfono pero finalmente logré traer este capítulo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Amigo me alegra que comentes tanto pero trata de escribir todo en un único Review XD, déjame contestar por partes. Primero ya tengo una repercusión para el Quirk de muscular, espera para que lo veas en la historia. Trataré en lo posible que la clase 1-A se haga más fuerte por influencia de Izuku para que no se queden atrás, no puedo prometer que se hagan OP pero algo haré si es que puedo. Para tu segunda pregunta vas a tener que leer el capítulo y averiguarlo. El combate de Izuku contra All Might en solitario si sucederá, pues Bakugou hará equipo con Toga y ya verás cómo se desarrollará eso. Con respecto al traje de Izuku, no puedo asegurar que tenga algo del traje Ganma pues hay que recordar que Inko no estaba viva ni hizo ningún diseño así que no tendría sentido ni peso emocional que Izuku tenga algún detalle de ese traje si es que no le favorece en el control de sus Quirks, además el traje de héroe de Izuku va a sufrir ligeros cambios a lo largo de la historia pero seguirá siendo un traje elegante en esencial ya que esa es una referencia directa a su relación con All For One, eso no cambiará. Ese Quirk de transferencia suena interesante, me pensaré seriamente el introducirlo a la historia, gracias por tu recomendación. Amigo no tengo las mimas vacaciones que tu así que mi tiempo es diferente y no seré capaz de publicar por semana, quisiera pero por desgracia no es así. Con respecto a lo que dices del secuestro de Izuku se acerca un poco a lo que tengo planeado, pero créeme que es mucho pedir capturar a Izuku teniendo él los Quirks que tiene, aun si fuera toda la liga contra él solo tiene que envolverse en un cubo de Perfect Cube para protegerse XD, además ellos no tienen a alguien tan fuerte como para noquearlo y secuestrarlo, si acaso el rival más fuerte de él sería Muscular. Y con respecto a tu última petición, si, podría pensarme el hacer una secuela de un fic Izuchako donde aparezca el hijo de ellos dos, lo tendré en mente.

 **JAlexGamer:** Jeje, gracias por compartir tu opinión, yo también pienso que no tienen perdón por ser unos maldito monstruos, espero disfrutes del capítulo.

 **LanstSempai:** Oh gracias, que bien que te guste mi forma de escribir, y me alegra también el haberte hecho adicto al Izumo XD. Gracias por comprender mi demora, es cierto que es mejor ir lento y hacer las cosas bien a rápido y hacerlo mal, después de todo trato de hacer lo mejor por ustedes. Espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **Evolvelove:** Jeje amigo, trata de escribir eso por PM y no por aquí XD.

 **RotcehM:** Nice, thanks for comment.

Guest: Me alegra que te guste el desarrollo que le doy a la trama, espero que también te guste este capítulo.

 **Jose Ivan:** Bueno amigo, es lo que toca para dejarte con la emoción hasta este capítulo, espero que te guste la pelea contra Beta Alta Gama.

 **Xseyver:** Gracias, espero que disfrutes de este.

 **Sebas602:** Wow, me alegro de que mi historia sea de tu agrado, no pude actualizar antes y lo lamento pero espero disfrutes de este capítulo con el cual se da final a este arco, espero te guste.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Concuerdo mucho contigo en lo de Spiderman ya que tuvieron que ser muy ingeniosos para hacer que los poderes de una araña parezcan tan asombrosos, (yo mismo he deseado que me pique una araña radiactiva y en la actualidad pienso igual, pero sin los efectos secundarios de tener semen radiactivo XD). Con respecto a lo otro, que bien que valores mi esfuerzo ya que efectivamente como dices es difícil crear un poder original en el mundo de BNHA, además que por naturaleza tenga debilidades y limitantes que no lo haga parecer roto. Jaja, buen uso del Meme, espero disfrutes del último capítulo de este arco.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 23: Volando sin Limites**_

El impacto de sus puños al chocar despidió una oleada de viento y el lugar retumbó por unos momentos para que luego Izuku y Nomu procedieran a atacarse el uno al otro con rápidos y potentes puños, los cuales en su mayoría los que llegaban a acertar eran los del peliverde que tenía activado su Modo Asalto: Berserk, el cual le proveía de alta destreza y velocidad que superaba un poco a la de Beta Alta Gama que no se veía abrumado por eso.

Nomu dirigió un derechazo al rostro de Izuku pero este contrarrestó con dos colas de Ghoul que detuvieron el ataque, dándole la oportunidad al chico para aprovechar una apertura e impactarle un potente puñetazo en el abdomen a Nomu que se dobló un poco gruñendo y salió disparado hacia una pared para chocar contra esta brutalmente y levantando una nube de polvo.

A los segundos la bestia salió de entre el polvo para lanzarse nuevamente al ataque contra Izuku que también corrió hacia el monstruo reforzando su tren inferior con sombras de Darkness. Antes de encontrarse Izuku se impulsó de sus colas golpeando el suelo para darle una patada voladora a Beta Alta Gama, pero este reaccionó rápido para sujetar con fuerza la pierna del muchacho para luego azotarlo un par de veces contra el suelo, pero Izuku se liberó golpeándole repetidamente con sus colas en la cabeza de la criatura.

Izuku se distanció unos metros para luego agachar su tren delantero y correr con el perfil bajo hacia Nomu que ya preparaba un golpe martillo con sus dos brazos, a lo cual el peliverde lo esquivó ágilmente al último momento para luego en cámara lenta transformar sus puños de Metallica reforzada en hojas afiladas con las cuales trató de cortar las costillas de Beta Alta Gama, pero solo llegaba a ser una herida superficial que se regeneraba momentos después.

Nomu e Izuku se estaban enfrascando en un intenso combate ocupando notoria cantidad de espacio en el gran salón mientras eran observados por las jóvenes chicas y los padres de Himiko que se mantenían al margen con confianza en sus rostros.

 **-¿Qué debemos hacer?, no podemos hacer nada en contra de ese Nomu-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigas con preocupación ya que ese monstruo parecía ser hasta más fuerte que el Nomu de USJ.

 **-Solo podemos observar y no interferir, es frustrante-** , dijo Momo seria y algo molesta al saber que no podría ayudar a Izuku sin ser una carga para él, después de todo el intercambio de ataques era tan intenso que hacía que el gran lugar poco a poco temblara, el acercarse a ellos era poner su vida en peligro.

Nejire se miró las manos con seriedad. **-Creo que si lo ataco puedo empujarlo, pero no creo que lo lastime si los ataques de Izuku-kun no lo hacen-** , dijo la integrante de los 3 grandes reconociendo la fortaleza del monstruo que no parecía estar herido a pesar de todos los ataques que recibió de Izuku hasta el momento.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Himiko con las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho sintiendo un poco de preocupación por su mejor amigo, después de todo ella recuerda que le fue difícil vencer al Nomu de USJ y posiblemente este combate le vaya a ser más duro.

Regresando al combate Nomu le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen a Izuku pero este recubrió la zona con Metallica y Darkness para protegerse, llegando a recibir el golpe con menos fuerza y no doliéndole mucho. Izuku procedió a golpear a Beta Alta Gama con sus cuatro colas de Ghoul haciéndole retroceder lo suficiente como para que el peliverde le dirigiera un potente puño al rostro que lo mandó varios metros hacia atrás.

 **(Este no tiene un Quirk de absorción como el Nomu de USJ, este tiene alguno de aumento de musculatura y otros más seguramente)** , pensó Izuku con una mirada salvaje y una sonrisa depredadora para luego correr hacia Nomu para dirigir una de sus colas hacia el pecho del monstruo que estiró su brazo derecho de forma anormal para atrapar a cola, tomando por sorpresa al peliverde.

Nomu sujetó con fuerza la dura cola roja de escamas para luego azotar a Izuku contra una pared para comenzar a golpearle repetidas veces en el torso mientras que el chico se cubría con sus brazos y sus colas haciendo de escudos todo lo que podían.

 **(Ugh, entonces puede estirar su brazo, no sé si se aplicará a todo su cuerpo pero es un pequeño incordio si lo tengo en cuenta)** , pensaba Izuku mientras se cubría en lo que Nomu le dirigía al rostro un potente puñetazo derecho.

Pero transcurren unos momentos e Izuku se encontraba a unos metros detrás de Nomu que se quedó quieto en su lugar durante unos segundos para luego comenzar a gruñir de dolor.

 **-¡GRRAAAHHHH!-** , rugió Beta Alta Gama ante el dolor de haber perdido su brazo derecho que fue cortado en instantes.

Pues así sucedió, Izuku tenía su brazo derecho completamente recubierto de Metallica reforzada y le dio forma de una hoja filosa negra que cortó el gran brazo de Nomu, dicho brazo lo sostenía el peliverde en su mano izquierda para luego lanzar la inerte extremidad lejos de Beta Alta Gama.

Izuku flexionó las rodillas para dar un salto acrobático hacia atrás para golpear el suelo con sus colas tomando impulso y dirigirse hacia Beta Alta Gama que se dio la vuelta rápidamente, pero la distancia que lo separa del chico era muy corta para tratar de evadirlo.

Izuku con su sonrisa de lado coloca su brazo/cuchilla delante suyo preparado para hacer un corte profundo en Nomu, por lo cual el peliverde llega a su destino para ejecutar un limpio ataque cortante de Metallica reforzada que le corta la parte inferior del cuerpo a Beta Alta Gama.

Sin duda la escena no fue bonita al ver el cuerpo del monstruo dividirse en dos, pero la verdadera sorpresa vino cuando de los hombros del Nomu surgieron dos pares de propulsores orgánicos para elevarlo en el aire hasta estar a una distancia segura de Izuku que observaba con seriedad como el brazo que cortó y toda el parte inferior de Nomu se regeneraba rápidamente.

La gabardina de sombras de Darkness formó dos imponentes alas que se plegaron de forma intimidante para luego dar un fuerte aleteo que fue suficiente para elevar a Izuku rápidamente en dirección al Nomu que se alejó mientras que su proceso de regeneración terminaba de completarse, pero el peliverde no le dio el tiempo suficiente y al llegar al frente le dio un corte diagonal en el abdomen que hizo rugir a la bestia que contraatacó utilizando su brazo derecho como un látigo al estirarse de forma anormal, dándole un fuerte golpe al chico que fue empujado varios metros pero se mantuvo volando.

Izuku se limpiaba un rastro de sangre de su boca sin dejar de sonreír. **(Un Quirk de propulsión en los hombros, no parece muy potente a altas velocidades, supongo que es para facilitar solamente su movilidad aun sin sus piernas completas, además parece tener un Quirk de regeneración muy avanzado)** , pensaba el chico luchando por mantener su cordura mientras observaba como nuevamente el cuerpo de Beta Alta Gama volvía a estar como nuevo sin ninguna herida.

Nomu rugió con voz gutural para propulsarse en dirección a Izuku que se cubrió con sus brazos de escudo, por lo cual Beta Alta Gama estiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás preparando un poderoso golpe, pero no esperó que dos colas de Ghoul del peliverde se moviera por encima del chico para darle un potente golpe descendente al monstruo que fue lanzado contra el suelo brutalmente.

Izuku no le da descanso y cae en picado hacia Nomu para colocarse encima de él y comenzar a golpearle salvajemente con sus puños y sus cuatro colas, pero el monstruo no se dejaba abrumar y desde su posición golpeó múltiples veces al chico que apretaba los dientes para seguir en ese intercambio de golpes que hacía que el suelo temblara y el cráter de la caída se fuera haciendo más profundo.

 **(Es tan fuerte como supuse que sería, en definitiva si yo estuviera al mismo nivel que en USJ entonces dudo que le podría vencer)** , pensaba Izuku algo adolorido por los fuertes ataques del monstruo, pero eso no le impidió al chico sonreír salvaje y agresivo con un destello de bestialidad en su mirada. **-Pero hoy soy alguien que no tiene ni punto de comparación con aquel entonces-** , dijo él para luego levantar sus dos brazos y transformarlos en dos grandes cuchillas de Metallica que clavó completamente en la caja torácica de Beta Alta Gama.

El monstruo gruñó mientras era levantado en el aire por el chico, pero Nomu movió sus manos hacia los brazos/cuchillas del peliverde para comenzar a aplicar fuerza de agarre sobre ellos. **-NO PO… PODRAS HACERME NADA CON ESE… ATAQUE-** , decía Beta Alta Gama con voz tosca, grave y profunda sin verse realmente afectado por el ataque mortal ya que su regeneración se encargaría de la herida.

Izuku sonrió de lado mientras que el Modo Asalto desaparecía súbitamente dejando solo las cuchillas de Metallica clavadas en Nomu. **-Quizás con solo esto no, pero si con un poco de fuego-** , dijo el peliverde para luego comenzar a hacer uso de Inferno.

 **¡FLUUUUUUSH!**

Las abrazadoras llamas negras se generaron de sus brazos/cuchillas quemando completamente el interior del tórax Nomu que gruñía de dolor por el agonizante ardor de las llamas que llegaban a salir por su espalda de manera incesante hasta casi tocar el techo.

 **-¡RAAAAGGHH!-** , rugía Beta Alta Gama retorciéndose por el dolor del fuego en su interior, pues su cuerpo se regeneraba rápidamente pero el fuego de Inferno dentro suyo no se apagaba con nada así que la constante pérdida de tejido por las flamas azabaches era inevitable, además no podía escapar con sus propulsores dado que estos eran quemados por el fuego que salía de su espalda. **-DU… ¡DUELE!-** , decía Nomu con voz gutural y monstruosa mientras que aumentaba su agarre sobre los brazos/cuchillas del peliverde que sonreía amenazante.

Izuku tuvo que desactivar su Modo Asalto: Berserk para hacer ese movimiento con las llamas de Inferno, pues no podía controlarlo con facilidad en conjunto con ese modo que ya utilizaba varios Quirks al mismo tiempo y tenía que luchar contra Ghoul y Berserker para mantener la cordura.

El chico tenía un plan, ver hasta qué punto funcionaba la regeneración en Beta Alta Gama, ya observó que puede regenerar extremidades rápidamente así como toda la parte inferior del cuerpo, por lo cual el peliverde probaría a quemar sus órganos vitales desde el interior, quizás sin corazón o pulmones el monstruo podría morir pero los tejidos se regeneraban a un ritmo acelerado al poco tiempo de ser quemados.

Ni Izuku ni las chicas esperaron ver como Nomu se llevaba las manos al cuello para comenzar a jalarlo con una fuerza que le hacía gruñir de dolor, para solo segundos después comenzar a desprenderla de su lugar mostrando el tejido de su anormal cuello separándose y desgarrándose para finalmente perder el contacto con su cuerpo original que perdió la vida no sin antes lanzar su cabeza al aire alejándola del fuego de Inferno.

Todos observaron en cámara lenta como el tejido del cuello de Nomu comenzaba a generar hueso, músculos, tendones y tejido a un ritmo acelerado formando su oscura piel y en cuestión de un minuto ya Beta Alta Gama tenía su torso creado y con los propulsores en sus hombros se mantuvo suspendido en el aire mientras que sus piernas terminaban de crearse por completo, mostrando como sus huesos comenzaban a ser rodeados por el resto de su ser.

Esto dejó perplejas a las chicas que veían al monstruo mientras que Izuku apagaba sus llamas de Inferno y lanzaba el antiguo cuerpo sin vida de Nomu al suelo al mismo tiempo que sus brazos/cuchillas regresaban a la normalidad. El peliverde miraba con molestia a la bestia que tenía una regeneración problemática y al parecer tenía cierta inteligencia para idear esa estrategia de salvar su cabeza.

El padre de Himiko comenzó a reír divertido con una sonrisa desagradable mientras miraba a Izuku. **-Jajaja, no puedes vencer a Beta Alta Gama, él es la unión de 6 Quirks diferentes-** , dijo Hikuro causando sorpresa en las chicas presentes mientras que el peliverde entrecerraba los ojos con seriedad ante esa revelación.

Chisami sonrió confiada mientras miraba al peliverde **-** _ **"Shoulder Jets"**_ **le dan la capacidad de volar, su "Brazo Mutante" le proporciona asistencia de vuelo así como ataques elásticos y multidireccionales, "Mejoras Musculares" fortalecen sus ataques con su brazo extendido, tiene un Quirk de "Fuerza" que lo hace tan fuerte como para doblar una viga de hierro con un poco de esfuerzo, luego está su "Regeneración Acelerada" que sin importar que parte de su cuerpo cortes o quemes, él lo volverá a generar** -, decía la mujer revelando la naturaleza que componía a la bestia negra.

 **-Tch, y pensar que pueden haber más de estos fenómenos allí afuera-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad mirando directamente a los dos adultos mientras que la camisa blanca que vestía estaba desgarrada por los golpes que recibió así como quemada en las mangas por culpa de Inferno, básicamente casi eran girones de tela pero su cuerpo estaba impecable gracias a Mom.

 **-Y todavía no has visto su último Quirk-** , dijo Hikuro con una mordaz sonrisa para que luego todos elevaran su vista hacia Beta Alta Gama que comenzaba a retorcerse en el aire mientras que tres protuberancias de color blanco comenzaban a surgir de su musculoso y largo cuello.

 **-¿¡Qué está haciendo!?-** , preguntó Uraraka en alerta mirando al Nomu que daba una repulsiva vista de su cuello anormal retorciéndose mientras esas protuberancias blancas se hacían más grandes y desprendían una sustancia viscosa del mismo color.

Entonces Beta Alta Gama ejerció un brusco movimiento de su cuello para expulsar abruptamente a 3 objetos que provenían de esas protuberancias mientras que a sustancia viscosa caía en el suelo. A medida que esas cosas caían aumentaba su tamaño e iban tomando forma para mostrar que poseían brazos, piernas y rostro con su cerebro expuesto.

 **-¡Está generando más Nomus!-** , exclamó Momo sorprendida al ver como Nomus blancos de tamaño humano y musculosos caían en el aire frente a ellas para ponerse de pie solo mostrando en sus expresiones que eran carentes de inteligencia y actuaban por instinto similar al Nomu de USJ.

 **-Es su "División celular", es una versión inferior a otro Quirk pero en esencia le permite crear al menos 3 Nomus como esbirros, no son igual de fuertes que él pero son suficientes para matar a personas comunes como ustedes-** , explicó Hikuro mirando con despreocupación a las tres chicas que se prepararon para luchar contra los 3 Nomus blancos.

 **-Claro que no haríamos tal cosa, solo las dejaremos fuera de nuestro camino y las mandaremos a sus casas, Himiko vendrá con nosotros-** , dijo Chisami con una pequeña sonrisa inocente y alegre mirando a su hija que frunció el ceño enojada.

 **-¡Nunca!-** , respondió Toga enojada y apretando sus puños, cosa que provocó que su madre mostrara una mueca de asco.

 **-Como quieran-** , dijo Chisami con desdén para que luego los tres Nomus blancos se lanzaran al ataque de las cuatro chicas que se empeñaron en combatir contra esas bestias.

Izuku estaba irritado por ese sexto Quirk de Beta Alta Gama, al parecer logró crear a esos tres en base a una sustancia especial almacenada en su cuello. El peliverde volvió a entrar en su Modo Asalto: Berserk para volar en dirección a Nomu que preparó sus dos grandes brazos para un golpe martillo, pero el chico dio un giro hacia atrás en el aire para realizar un ataque ágil donde sus colas de Ghoul golpearon de manera ascendente al Nomu para mandarlo contra el techo.

Pero el Nomu se propulso hacia Izuku con rapidez para darle un potente golpe que fue detenido por Izuku que tuvo que agarrar el puñetazo con esfuerzo, quedando ambos aplicando fuerza sobre el otro para tener ventaja clave en el siguiente ataque.

Beta Alta Gama colocó su cabeza cerca de la de Izuku que solo pudo ver sus deformes ojos y la forma de sus dientes a través de la oscuridad de su capucha de piel. **–MAL… ¡MUY MAL!-** , dijo la bestia para luego extender piel de su brazo derecho que se afiló y apuñaló el torso del peliverde en distintos lugares haciéndole toser sangre sin dejar de sonreír de forma salvaje ya que Mom se encargaría de curarle. **-T-TAMBIEN… ¿TAMBIEN TIENES REGERACIÓN?-** , preguntó el gigante monstruo negro con voz gutural y entrecortada entre respiraciones pesada que formaban parte de su horrible naturaleza.

 **-B-Bingo, parece que alguien aquí es tan perceptivo y sensitivo como supuse-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo algo adolorido mirando desafiante a Beta Alta Gama para luego mostrar sus cuatro colas de Ghoul detrás suyo. **–Ahora me toca a mí-** , dijo el peliverde para luego apuñalar el torso de Nomu con sus cuatro colas que salieron por su espalda y luego ambos comenzaron a caer en dirección al suelo para crear un profundo cráter del cual rápidamente Izuku tomó distancia mientras que sus heridas se regeneraban desprendiendo un poco de vapor de su piel.

Nomu de la misma manera se levantó del cráter con sus desproporcionales brazos apoyados del suelo mientras que sus heridas se regeneraban. **-ERES… ¡REALMENTE FUERTE!, PU… ¿PUEDES MEJORAR?, ¿PUEDES HACERTE MÁS FUERTE?... ¡HAZLO!-** , decía la gran bestia con voz profunda y mirando penetrantemente al peliverde que entrecerró los ojos.

 **-Como si fuera tan sencillo, apenas y puedo controlar mis Quirks para no asesinar a todos los que están presentes, si por solo un segundo pierdo el control entonces será el fin-** , dijo Izuku sintiéndose en un pequeño aprieto al tener que controlar sus instintos de Berserker que le orillaban a atacar cada vez de manera más salvaje, pero si perdía el control podría atacar a sus amigas y no lo permitiría.

 **-NO… ¿NO P-PUEDES PELEAR AQUÍ?... EN ESE CASO DEJAME A-AYUDARTE-** , dijo Beta Alta Gama para luego dar un potente impulso de sus pies para abalanzarse sobre el peliverde preparando un potente puñetazo de su brazo derecho que estiraba hacia atrás.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos para protegerse mientras que sus cuatro colas de Ghoul se unían delante suyo para hacerle de escudo, pero aun con todo eso no tuvo apoyo en sus pies al momento de que Nomu le golpeara, causando que del potente impacto saliera volando en dirección a la pared que daba al exterior y la atravesó por completo haciendo un gran hoyo que daba vista al hermoso patio y al cielo azul mientras que en el suelo había un rastro de destrucción por el cual pasó Izuku.

Beta Alta Gama no esperó ni unos momentos más para seguir al chico al exterior y ambos reanudar su batalla y su intercambio de puños allí mientras que en el interior del gran salón las cuatro chicas seguían peleando contra los 3 Nomus Blancos.

 **-¡Debemos ir a ayudar a Izuku-kun!-** , les dijo Himiko a sus amigas preocupándose por como Nomu había expulsado a Izuku al exterior para continuar la batalla que estaba tan igualada que le era difícil saber quién tenía ventaja y quién saldría vivo.

Nejire con una onda de choque empujó a los tres Nomus lejos para luego girarse a ver a su Kouhai. **-Recuerda que por desgracia solo seremos un estorbo para él, debemos encargarnos primero de estos Nomus resistentes y luego ir a por tus padres-** , le dijo Nejire a su amiga con un poco de seriedad ya que por ahora estaban con las manos llenas para poder pensar si quiera en ayudar.

Momo asintió de acuerdo ante lo dicho por su Senpai. **-Además a Izuku-kun le conviene más el no tenernos cerca para no contenerse-** , comentó ella recordando que él podía sacarle más provecho a sus peligrosos Quirks cuando no hay ningún tercero que pueda salir herido.

Los Nomus blancos parecían descontrolados y estaban por volver al ataque, pero Chisami les lanzó su propia sangre para controlar sus mentes y estos se detuvieron atontados para luego caminar hasta estar al lado de ambos adultos que parecían complacidos por la situación.

 **-No seas necia y ríndete de una vez Himiko, ¿acaso no ves que todo esto es por tu culpa?, si solamente no hubieras escapado de manera tan infantil entonces nada de esto hubiera sucedido** -, le dijo Chisami a su hija con malicia y una sonrisa orgullosa mientras le tendía la mano para que se rindiera de una vez.

Toga agachó la cabeza en silencio mientras apretaba sus manos. **-Estoy consciente de que es mi culpa, ¡pero no cambiaría lo que hice por nada!-** , exclamó Himiko levantando la cabeza para mirar firmemente a su madre. **-Eso me permitió vivir con mis tíos que los consideré como mis verdaderos padres, luego conocí a Izuku-kun, luego ingresé a Yuuei y conocí a mis amigas, no cambiaría lo que hice ya que me hizo ser lo que soy ahora-** , decía la rubia con seguridad mientras que Uraraka, Momo y Nejire sonreían felices por sus palabras.

Chisami en cambio hizo una mueca de molestia. **-Niña estúpida, por eso es que me veré obligada a utilizar mi Quirk sobre ti al igual que como hice con Toussen-** , dijo la mujer para luego movilizar a los Nomus blancos que de nuevo se lanzaron al ataque contra las chicas.

Nejire suspendida en el aire empujaba a uno que a pesar de ser lastimado se recuperaba para volver a atacar. Uraraka con sus tonfas y Momo con su bastón y escudo combatían contra un Nomu que atacaba salvajemente y apenas retrocedía por el ataque en conjunto entre ambas. Finalmente Himiko evadía ágilmente los ataques del Nomu restante para contraatacar con rápidas patadas con leves pizcas de Red Volt que electrocutaban al monstruo que resultaba un poco herido pero no detenía su ataque.

Toga evadió un ataque del Nomu para contraatacar con una patada en el rostro para alejarlo, dándole tiempo para ponerse espalda con espalda con sus amigas que estaban a la defensiva.

 **-Chicas, ¿puedo pedirles un favor?-** , les preguntó Himiko a sus tres amigas con seriedad mientras veía directamente a sus padres que observaban todo desde unos metros más adelante.

 **-No tienes que pedirlo, ve, nosotras podemos encárganos de estos tres de aquí-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga con una leve sonrisa mientras que Nejire y Uraraka asentía de acuerdo dándole permiso a Himiko para ir a por sus padres, sabían que ella quería resolver sus asuntos con ellos personalmente.

 **-Gracias-** , agradeció Himiko sonriéndoles a sus amigas por unos momentos para luego correr hacia el Nomu blanco al frente suyo y deslizarse por debajo de sus piernas para correr directamente hacia sus padres mientras que Uraraka tomaba su lugar para distraer al monstruo.

* * *

Volviendo con Izuku y Beta Alta Gama en el exterior los podemos ver a ambos en un intenso intercambio de golpes en el cual tanto el chico como el monstruo mostraban buenos reflejos para evitar golpes en sus rostros. Nomu mutaba su brazo y lo estiraba para atacar al peliverde mientras que este utilizaba sus colas de Ghoul o sus sombras de Darkness para protegerse y atacar al mismo tiempo.

Izuku tomó distancia unos metros pero de inmediato Nomu se le acercó para continuar dirigiéndole múltiples ataques de distintas direcciones, los cuales el chico apenas podía evitar por la cercanía de estos.

 **(Mierda, no puedo utilizar Into The Abyss si ni siquiera me deja descansar unos segundos, además dudo que con eso pueda superar su regeneración)** , pensaba Izuku recordando la técnica con la cual venció a Bakugou en el festival deportivo pero esa seria inefectiva en alguien como Beta Alta Gama que podría recuperarse de los daños.

Nomu apuñaló el abdomen del peliverde y luego de un puñetazo lo mandó al suelo por unos cuantos metros destruyendo el césped y las plantas por donde pasaba. **-¿Q-QUÉ SUCEDE?, NO… ¿NO DIJISTE QUE TE HARIAS MÁS FUERTE CON ESPACIO?-** , preguntó Beta Alta Gama con voz profunda y pesada mientras se encorvaba aún más viendo al chico que se levantaba adolorido del suelo con el torso al descubierto de no ser por la gabardina de sombras de Darkness.

 **-Yo nunca dije eso-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo de lado mientras que un poco de sangre desciende de su frente. **-Pero de cualquier manera esto se está alargando mucho-** , dijo él con una mirada agresiva mientras que sus irises rojas se contraían de manera animal dentro de su esclerótica negra, efecto causado por emplear Ghoul con Berserker y Beast. **-Cómo eres un monstruo no importa si te mato, tengo espacio suficiente para no hacerle daño a nadie, por lo tanto ya creo que me toca aplastarte como a un insecto-** , dijo el peliverde crujiendo sus dedos y sonriendo con soberbia.

 **-¡VEN Y DEMUESTRAMELO!-** , exclamó Nomu denotando emoción en su gutural y grave voz para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al joven que se encorvó un poco hacia adelante.

 **-Como quieras-** , respondió Izuku con cierto destello de peligro en su mirada para luego correr a una velocidad increíble casi tocando el suelo con sus manos, llegando a encontrarse con Nomu de frente y esquivando un golpe con un salto acrobático en el aire donde con Darkness de sus piernas dio una fuerte patada que hirió al monstruo que gruñó molesto.

Beta Alta Gama se reincorporó rápidamente para extender su brazo derecho para tratar de herir al chico en un punto vital, pero las colas de Ghoul rápidamente desviaron cualquier ataque e Izuku se impulsó de la punta de sus pies para hacer una finta y luego una doble patada lateral a monstruo que aguantó bien el ataque pero se vio superado ante las dos potentes colas con escamas de Ghoul que remataron el combo y lo mandaron a destruir varios árboles en su camino.

Izuku se eleva en el aire al formar las alas con Darkness y luego se lanza en picado sobre Nomu para clavarle sus brazos/cuchillas en el pecho y comenzar a apuñarle repetidas veces pero esa regeneración del monstruo le impedía hacer algún progreso, además el Beta Alta Gama de inmediato comenzó a atacarle pero el peliverde esquivaba los golpes moviendo un poco la cabeza y desviando los ataques con sus colas.

El chico regresó sus puños a su forma normal y aumentó su tamaño un poco con Metallica reforzada y luego los cubrió con las sombras de Darkness dándoles un aspecto bestial con garras para comenzar a golpear y cortar el cuerpo del Nomu que rugía de dolor pero no cedía en la fuerza ni en la velocidad de sus ataques.

Por lo cual el chico recibe un puñetazo en su rostro que lo mandó despegado al cielo siendo seguido por Beta Alta Gama que voló con sus propulsores para seguir elevándose y llegar con Izuku para sujetarle por el cuello para proceder a darle varios golpes a rostro y al abdomen, dándole apenas oportunidad al joven para defenderse con sus colas que hacían todo lo posible para quitarse al monstruo de encima.

Ambos comenzaron a caer y Beta Alta Gama utilizó sus propulsores para darles más velocidad en la caída, a lo cual Izuku clavó sus colas de Ghoul en el tórax de Nomu pero este no detuvo su ataque y le dio un potente cabezazo a Izuku que resistió apretando los dientes. Después el chico comenzó a darle una rápida ráfaga de puñaladas a monstruo con Darkness, con sus brazos/cuchillas de Metallica reforzada y también con sus colas de Ghoul, pero la fortaleza y la regeneración de la bestia eran un problema.

 **-Tch, hijo de puta-** , masculló Izuku con molestia y con su rostro lastimado mientras que Nomu seguía apretando su cuello con fuerza dificultándole el respirar mientras quedaban pocos metros para que impactaran contra el suelo.

 **-¡MUERE!-** , exclamó Nomu con fuerza colocando a Izuku debajo suya para que recibiera el impacto.

 **¡POOOOOOOOMMMM!**

El impacto provocó un breve temblor y levantó una gran nube de tierra que cubría el cráter en el cual habían caído Beta Alta Gama e Izuku. Segundos después Nomu fue expulsado con fuerza al aire pero se recompuso fácilmente con su Shoulder Jets para observar como el peliverde se levanta del suelo adolorido y con múltiples heridas en su cuerpo que tardaba un poco en curarse.

Izuku se arregló adolorido su brazo izquierdo que se había dislocado. **-M-Mierda, de esta forma no estoy yendo a ninguna parte, necesito ataques de eliminación, no rapidez y agilidad, él podrá recuperarse de todos los ataques de Metallica y Darkness-** , dijo el chico con seriedad pensando detenidamente en qué Quirks le servirían en ese momento, tenía uno que podría utilizar pero un ataque mal apuntado podría dañar la mansión en la cual aún se encontraban sus amigas, sería demasiado riesgoso utilizar ese Quirk de energía blanca.

Nomu descendió al suelo mirando directamente como Izuku suspiraba relajándose y desactivando su Modo Asalto para de nuevo estar en su forma base mostrando como su piel se iba curando poco a poco de las heridas infringidas por Beta Alta Gama.

 **-¿QUÉ SUCEDE?, TE… ¿TE ESTÁS RINDIENDO?-** , le preguntó Nomu al muchacho que posó sus usuales ojos verdes en él con seriedad.

 **-Claro que no, solo tengo que comprobar algo-** , contestó Izuku mientras levantaba sus dos manos en dirección a Beta Alta Gama para proceder a utilizar Frost para enviar una gran oleada de aura fría que congeló completamente el suelo por el cual se desplazaba para finalizar llegando a Nomu y congelarle completamente de pies a cabeza en una gran cantidad de hielo casi tan grande como el producido por Todoroki en su batalla contra Sero.

El monstruo negro estaba completamente congelado e inmóvil dentro del hielo mientras que el peliverde se acercaba mirando fijamente el interior mientras que se sentía un poco inquieto.

 **-Por favor, quédate adentro como un buen Pokemon-** , dijo Izuku esperando por un agonizante minuto de espera que casi se hacía eterno ya que esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para retener al Nomu, pero él logró ver como una grieta se formó en la superficie del hielo.

 **¡PUUUUSSHHHH!**

La gran cantidad de hielo se resquebrajó y se rompió brutalmente desde adentro expulsando piezas del hielo al exterior y decorando al patio con pedazos del mismo que aplastaba estatuas y caía en estanques entre más lugares. En el epicentro del lugar estaba Beta Alta Gama de pie con un aire amenazante manteniendo su rostro oculto en la oscuridad de la capucha hecha de su piel, pero era observable que estaba sonriendo.

Izuku suspiró decepcionado. **-Sabía que no sería tan sencillo-** , dijo el peliverde cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos para luego mirar con seriedad al Nomu y después extender una mano en su dirección mientras que detrás de él se formaban múltiples pilares afilados de hielo que se dirigieron hacia su resistente enemigo que rugió para luego volar directamente hacia los pilares de hielo dispuesto a destruirlos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el interior de gran salón, Nejire, Uraraka y Momo combatían contra los 3 Nomus blancos que si bien eran fuertes no eran rápidos ni agiles, por lo cual su único punto bueno era su fortaleza que les hacía aguantar los ataques para volver a arremeter contra ellas.

Himiko por su parte llegó al frente de sus padres para mirarles con seriedad mientras que estos dos no perdían la compostura y parecían tranquilos viéndola a ella tomar posición de batalla y quedándose en silencio mientras que un par de metros los separaban.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿acaso tienes algo que decirnos?-** , le preguntó Chisami a su hija con tranquilidad mientras que Toga fruncía el ceño.

 **-Las palabras están demás, debo encargarme de ustedes para que no sigan molestándome ni tampoco a mis amigos-** , dijo Toga con seriedad y manteniendo la pose de pelea mientras daba breves saltitos de boxeador preparándose para en cualquier momento lanzarse al ataque.

 **-¿Te atreverás de verdad a ser tan desagradecida para atacarnos a nosotros, tus padres?-** , preguntó Hikuro haciendo una mueca de enojo fulminando con la mirada a su hija mientras que su esposa se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Te dimos la vida, te dimos un techo en el cual vivir, te dimos lujos que millones de personas anhelarían tener, te hemos criado y hemos hecho el esfuerzo de hacerte una miembro ejemplar de nuestra familia, ¿Así es como nos lo pagas?-** , decía Chisami mirando con desdén a Himiko que les alzó el dedo medio a esos dos monstruos con apariencia humana y estos parecieron un poco desconcertados.

 **-Lo único que les agradezco fue el haberme dado la vida, así conocí a Onii-chan y a mis amigos, pero…-** , decía Toga con firmeza para luego fruncir el ceño ligeramente. **-Yo no vine a este mundo para estar a la altura de sus expectativas, yo escribiré de aquí en adelante lo que quiera hacer-** , dijo Himiko con determinación completamente dispuesta a tomar el control de su vida.

 **-En ese caso no queda de otra de ponerte en tu lugar de una maldita vez-** , dijo Hikuro sonriendo agresivamente mientras daba unos pasos adelante y se quitaba su saco blanco para lanzarlo a un lado, luego se puso en pose de combate mientras que su esposa daba unos pasos hacia atrás para darle espacio.

De la nada Toga observa como piezas del metal que componen a las armaduras comenzaron a moverse y sacudirse levemente para luego estas volar rápidamente hacia Hikuro que colocó sus brazos al frente para recibir los trozos de metal que tomaron forma alrededor de sus puños formando dos guanteletes gruesos. Esto era posible debido a Phantom Blood con el cual también podía manipular esos objetos inanimados para usarlos de ese modo.

Toga no esperó más y se lanzó al ataque contra su padre para llegar al frente y darle una patada lateral que fue bloqueada por un brazo de Hikuro que luego tuvo que agacharse para evitar dos golpes de Himiko que había apuntado a su cara. El hombre adulto dio un golpe ascendente en dirección a la rubia que movió la cara a un lado para evitarlo y luego precedió a darle un rodillazo a su padre que lo bloqueó con los guanteletes de metal.

Hikuro acorta la distancia entre ambos y le da un fuerte golpe a Himiko en un brazo hiriéndole pero ella aguanta para poder darle un rodillazo en la costilla a su padre que se quejó por el dolor pero aun así siguió atacando a su hija que ágilmente lograba esquivar para en momentos contraatacar con patadas que difícilmente eran bloqueadas por el hombre rubio.

Ella evita un golpe hacia su rostro y se pone seria para sujetar a su padre de los hombros y darle un fuerte rodillazo en su abdomen sacándole el aire y procedió utilizar Red Volt para electrocutarlo, causando sorpresa en Hikuro que aguantaba el dolor y en Chisami que amplió los ojos sorprendida.

El padre de Toga se reincorporó enojado para tomar distancia de Himiko para verle con furia. **-¿¡Qué demonios!?, ¡tienes otro Quirk!-** , exclamó Hikuro con sus ropas algo chamuscadas por la electricidad que recorrió su cuerpo.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Tu Quirk no era Trasnforn?-** , preguntaba Chisami algo impactada al ver que su hija era rodeada por pequeñas chispas de electricidad roja que casi pasaría inadvertida por el ojo humano, ese no era el Quirk que ella tenía de nacimiento y la única explicación posible para eso llegó a la mente de ambos adultos… Izuku utilizó All For One.

Toga sonrió ligeramente de lado mientras mantenía su pose de combate. **-Je, este me lo prestó Izuku-kun, me encargaré de agradecérselo junto por todo lo que ha hecho por mi más tarde-** , decía a rubia juntando la electricidad en sus puños y piernas mientras sentía el cosquilleo que esta producía en su piel, no podía disparar la electricidad pero si podía desplazarla por su cuerpo.

Hikuro apretó los dientes con enojo. **-¡E-Estúpida mocosa!-** , exclamó el hombre para luego lanzarse al ataque contra su hija con rápidos ataques de Muay Thai utilizando principalmente rodillas, codos y sus puños a gran velocidad, pero Himiko lograba evitarlos para contraatacar con ágiles patadas de karate cubiertas con Red Volt que electrocutaban al rubio.

Toga evadió un codazo a su cara para proceder a golpear tres veces el rostro de su padre para rematar con una patada en la entrepierna que fue suficiente para que el hombre perdiera toda fuerza en su cuerpo y cayera de rodillas al suelo mientras se sujetaba su entrepierna adolorido, pero Himiko no terminó allí y colocó su pierna sobre él para electrocutarle y luego empujarlo con una patada a los pies de Chisami que miraba a su hija con seriedad.

 **-Te contaré un pequeño secreto, Himiko-** , decía la mujer de cabello rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su hija que permanecía en pose de pelea. **-¿Sabes por qué mi hermana y su esposo estuvieron ese día en el mismo lugar y hora que la madre de Midoriya cuando el maestro los mató?-** , preguntó Chisami con cierta diversión en su tono mientras que Toga ampliaba los ojos levemente. **-Es fácil, fue tan sencillo que hasta da miedo, lo único que tuve que hacer fue enviarles un mensaje para que nos encontráramos allí, y… listo, ya estaban muertos al día siguiente-** , reveló la rubia causando que Toga abra los ojos en shock mientras se quedaba quieta.

Hikuro comenzó a recomponerse del dolor lenta y disimuladamente para que su hija no lo notara, Chisami por su parte sonreía complacida al ver que le afectó la revelación, lo que debía hacer es que se enojara para que deje de pensar con claridad y de esa manera su esposo pudiera atacarla por sorpresa.

Chisami sonrió sombríamente mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla. **-Solo tuve que pulsar un botón para que fueran directos a su muerte, es tan divertido, ¿no te parece?-** , dijo ella divertida y revelando claramente su podrida mentalidad mientras miraba como Toga se quedaba quieta agachando la cabeza para mirar el suelo.

Sus ojos están abiertos con una mirada apagada y carente de emociones como si hubieran perdido brillo, solo estaba allí de pie en completo silencio mientras que por su mente solo pasaban los preciados recuerdos que tuvo con sus tíos.

Hikuro se acercó lentamente sonriendo de lado para levantarse rápidamente y lanzarse al ataque. **-¡Bajaste la guardia, Himiko!-** , exclamó el hombre preparando un potente puñetazo en dirección al rostro de su hija que permanecía quieta en su lugar.

Toga se desplaza en cámara lenta, primero colocando su mano en el trayecto del puño para desviarlo a un lado, luego ella puso un pie delante y acortó la distancia preparando un puño con su brazo libre que impactó contundentemente contra el estómago de su padre que abrió los ojos en shock.

 **-¡GUH!-** , escupió sangre Hikuro cayéndole una gota en la mejilla izquierda de Toga que seguía con su mirada apagada para proceder a aplicar un mayor voltaje de Red Volt en su padre que fue cubierto por rayos rojos mientras se electrocutaba y convulsionaba de dolor.

Himiko sin emociones le sujeta del cuello para dejar de electrocutarle y levantaba la mirada para verle fulminantemente a los ojos, haciendo que tanto Hikuro como Chisami tuvieran miedo de aquella mirada vacía.

 **-Los mataré-** , dijo Toga con una voz inquietantemente tranquila y sin emoción alguna para luego apretar el cuello de su padre y volverlo a electrocutar violentamente para luego darle un puñetazo que lo empujó directo al suelo.

Él no tenía fuerzas para levantarse y solo pudo observar como Himiko se colocaba encima de él mientras mostraba rayos rojos en sus puños. Hikuro al ver esa mirada temió por su vida, esa mirada era la de un asesino sin emociones como si su mente se hubiera quebrado, estaba seguro de que ella estaba dispuesta a quitar una vida.

 **-Los mataré-** , dice Himiko secamente para luego golpear el rostro de su padre con fuerza rompiéndole la nariz, luego procedió a dar otro, luego otro y después otros más en secuencia causándole inmenso dolor al hombre rubio que escupía sangre por cada golpe recibido.

Chisami palideció al ver como Himiko seguía golpeando el rostro de su esposo sin detenerse. **-D-Detente mocosa, ¡lo más a matar!-** , le gritó la mujer a su hija que la ignoró completamente y siguió sometiendo al hombre con sus puños desnudos que comenzaban a mancharse de sangre.

 **-¡Los voy a matar!, ¡los voy a matar!** -, exclamaba Himiko intensificando su mirada vacía mientras aumentaba la velocidad de sus golpes y se percataba de que su padre apenas podía mantenerse consciente ante el dolor de los golpes con alto voltaje que recibía en su rostro.

Ellos eran los causantes, fueron ellos dos quienes llevaron a sus queridos tíos a su muerte, los únicos adultos que le brindaron cariño paternal y maternal murieron por los deseos egoístas de sus padres que tenían sus corazones podridos. Ellos merecían morir, necesitaban tener lo que se merecen para que tuvieran una pequeña idea del sufrimiento que le han hecho sufrir a ella que vivió con la tristeza de haber perdido a los que llegó a considerar sus verdaderos padres.

 **-¡Matar Matar Matar Matar Matar Matar Matar!-** , exclamaba Toga cada vez más sumida en la locura mientras que lágrimas de tristeza brotaban de sus ojos que permanecían carentes de luz ante la rabia, el odio, la frustración y la tristeza que ahogaba a su corazón.

 **-¡Detente, Himiko!-** , exclamó Chisami con mucha preocupación por su esposo que ya no se movía y no sería muy alocado pensar que le quedaba poco para dar su último respiro en ese mundo.

Toga alzó sus dos manos en el aire formando un solo golpe que tenía planeado hacer caer en toda la cara de su padre que parecía moribundo con sangre saliendo de su nariz y boca en gran cantidad. La rubia comenzó a acumular rayos de Red Volt en ese golpe a pesar de que la repercusión dentro de su cuerpo fuera a aumentar.

 **-Los voy… a matar-** , dijo Toga con un tono de voz frío y oscuro preparada para dar el golpe final que acabaría la vida de su padre, sería su primera vez matando y la primera víctima seria uno de los dos culpables de la muerte de sus tíos, eso es justicia poética.

Pero la rubia no pudo llegar a efectuar su justicia al ser detenida por Uraraka, Nejire y Momo que le sujetaban desde atrás a pesar de que ella pusiera fuerza para tratar de terminar el trabajo. Nejire le sujetaba el brazo derecho, Momo sujetaba el izquierdo mientras que Uraraka abrazaba a su amiga desde atrás para tratar de que se detuviera. Las tres chicas estaban sintiendo la electricidad de Red Volt recorriendo sus cuerpos pero aun así aguantaban el voltaje para detener a su amiga que seguía con la mirada puesta en su padre.

 **-Matar-** , dijo Toga haciendo aún más esfuerzo para librarse de sus amigas para ejecutar el golpe final que acabaría con la vida del monstruo de su padre.

Nejire sonrió adolorida mientras sentía el voltaje provocado por Red Volt. **-D-Detente Toga-chan, tú no eres así, no te fuerces a ser una asesina-** , le dijo la peliazul a su Kouhai y amiga con sinceridad mientras le sostenía con fuerza para evitar que hiciera una locura.

 **-Matar-** , repitió la rubia sin intención de detenerse mientras aumentaba un poco más el voltaje de Red Volt que por consecuente le hizo más daño a sus amigas que aun así no cedieron.

Momo cerró los ojos con fuerza. **-Ellos van a ir a prisión por todo lo que han hecho, p-pero no tienes que ensuciarte las manos-** , le dijo ella a su valiosa amiga que estaba por cometer un acto que seguramente la seguiría el resto de su vida, debía detenerla para salvarla de eso.

 **-M-Matar-** , dijo Himiko titubeando por un momento para aplicar aún más voltaje mientras que leves lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos que estaban clavados en el rostro herido y magullado de Hikuro.

Ochako abrazó con más fuerza a Toga mientras aguantaba la electricidad. **-Tus tíos no querrían verte de esta manera, p-por favor detente, Toga-chan-** , le pidió Uraraka a su querida amiga ya que comprendía su enojo pero debía de ser fuerte para no rebajarse a asesinar por odio ya que eso tendría fuertes consecuencias en su futuro.

 **-Pero… e-ellos los mataron-** , dijo Himiko cerrando sus ojos mientras que las lágrimas aumentaban y sollozaba, ya se podía percibir tristeza en su voz al mismo tiempo que la intensidad de Red Volt comenzaba a descender.

 **-Por eso deben vivir para pagar por lo que hicieron-** , le dijo Momo a su amiga sonriéndole cálidamente para tranquilizarla, cosa que al parecer funcionaba ya que dejaba de aplicar fuerza en sus brazos.

 **-Tú en cambio serás una heroína, un héroe no asesina de esta manera-** , dijo Nejire para hacer entrar en razón a su Kouhai que dejaba de utilizar poco a poco Red Volt.

- **Así que quédate con nosotras, Toga-chan-** , finalizó Uraraka sonriéndole con alegría a su amiga que cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para después ceder completamente y bajando sus brazos mientras dejaba de utilizar Red Volt.

Toga se puso de pie para alejarse de su padre varios pasos para luego llevarse las manos a la cara para sollozar y limpiarse las lágrimas de su rostro. **-L-lo siento, chicas-** , decía Himiko arrepentida de haberles hecho daño a sus amigas que le sonrieron y la abrazaron para reconfortarla en un lindo momento de amistad mientras que Chisami se acercaba a Hikuro para revisarle y ver que apenas podía mantenerse consiente.

Luego de casi un minuto las chicas le dieron espacio a Himiko que ya se encontraba mejor y sonreía agradecida mirándolas a ellas tres. Luego unos fuertes gruñidos llamaron su atención y volteó su cabeza para ver que los tres Nomus blancos estaban tratando de salir de varios escombros del techo que les había caído encima, quizás por eso fue que sus amigas tuvieron libertad para poder acercarse a ella y detenerle.

Nejire colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Toga para sonreírle alegre. **-Ahora ayúdanos a derrotar a esos monstruos con esos rayos nuevos que tienes-** , le dijo a ella y la rubia recordó que no debía haber enseñado que poseía Red Volt, a lo cual se puso nerviosa

 **-¡E-Esto tiene una explicación!-** , exclamó Toga levantando las manos nerviosa y tratando de encontrar alguna mentira que le ayudara en ese momento, pero claramente ya era tarde pues sus amigas habían visto y sentido que ella tenía otro Quirk que no era el suyo.

 **-La escucharemos más tarde, ahora no es momento para eso-** , dijo Momo con firmeza viendo a Himiko mientras que Uraraka y Nejire asentían de acuerdo, ciertamente tenían mucha curiosidad por ese Quirk similar a Red Volt de Izuku pero en esos momentos debían concentrarse en pelear contra los Nomus blancos que estaban por liberarse de los escombros.

Toga asintió con la cabeza y luego se giró a ver a su madre que auxiliaba a su padre que estaba muy herido pero seguía despierto. **-Pueden hacerse llamar mis padres todo lo que quieran, pero nunca les reconoceré así pues las personas como ustedes solo son contaminación para este mundo-** , les decía la chica rubia con seriedad para luego darles la espalda. **–En lo que a mí respecta, yo no tengo padres-** , agregó Himiko para luego ella y las demás correr contra los Nomus que se habían liberado y rugían con fuerza.

Chisami hizo una mueca de rabia mientras observaba como su hija se alejaba. **-Estúpida niña, cuando Beta Alta Gama te capture no voy a tener piedad contigo-** , decía a mujer con furia y resentimiento mientras que su esposo tenía el ceño fruncido planeando venganza.

Las chicas llegaron contra los Nomus para comenzar a atacarles en equipo, Nejire les atacaba con sus ondas de choque que los empujaba para tener más espacio, Momo les golpeaba con su bastón y esquivaba los golpes mientras se protegía con su escudo, Uraraka por su parte hacia todo lo posible para herirles en las piernas con sus tonfas mientras que Himiko le daba apoyo para electrocutarlos con Red Volt.

Momo esquivó un golpe al agacharse y luego se puso espalda con espalda con sus amigas para mirarles de reojo. **-Chicas, su punto débil más obvio son sus cerebros, debemos atacarles allí-** , les dijo para luego bloquear un golpe con su escudo y contraatacar con una estocada de su bastón en el rostro de la criatura que retrocedió herida.

 **-¿Y si los matamos?-** , preguntó Uraraka preocupada por ese riesgo ya que herirles en el cerebro podría matar a las criaturas.

Himiko que dio un fuerte golpe de Red Volt en el rostro de un Nomu se acercó a la castaña para mirarle. **-Creo que la situación lo amerita, con un mal golpe de ellos podrían matarnos, son ellos o nosotras-** , le dijo Toga a su amiga con firmeza ya que la situación era diferente de hace tan solo unos momentos donde ella casi se vuelve una asesina al matar a su padre.

Un héroe profesional día a día arriesgaba su vida para salvar a las personas y detener villanos, pero no siempre podían salir vivos sin tener que cobrarse las vidas de los villanos que llevaron el conflicto hasta una cuestión de vida o muerte, sencillamente perder sus vidas o quitarlas era parte del oficio del héroe y debían estar preparadas para eso.

Nejire provocó una onda de choque contra el suelo cercano a dos Nomus para alejarlos. **-Además no es como si fueran humanos o animales para que sus muertes queden en nuestra consciencia, después de todo si vamos a ser heroínas tenemos que metalizarnos para esto-** , les dijo Nejire a sus Kouhais con seriedad al ser ella la que más experiencia tenía y al haber visto situaciones del estilo en el peligroso mundo de los profesionales.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Uraraka armándose de valor para asentir con la cabeza pero de la nada tanto sus tonfas como el bastón y escudo de Momo se esfumaron en el aire. **-¡L-Las armas desaparecieron!-** , exclamó la castaña sorprendida al igual que Momo que se puso pensativa.

 **-Seguramente Izuku se alejó más allá del rango en el cual podía mantenerlas-** , comentó Momo con una mirada seria recordando ese dato que Izuku les había contado del límite de distancia de Trace On.

Luego la pelinegra se miró su escote con calma para comenzar a crear su propio bastón que se alargó hasta alcanzar el tamaño adecuado, luego la pelinegra creó su guantelete/escudo del Sol que había utilizado en su batalla contra Tokoyami en el festival deportivo, tuvo tiempo para crearse ambas cosas ya que Toga y Nejire concentraban sus ataques para mantener a los Nomus lejos.

 **-¿Por qué utilizas tu Quirk?, escuchaste a Deku-kun-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con intriga ya que si utilizaba su Quirk se arriesgaba a ser descubierta y posiblemente regañada por romper la ley.

Momo se giró a verle para asentir calmada. **-Lo sé, pero él está muy ocupado en este momento como para detenerme, además pedirle a un león que pelee sin sus garras es una tontería-** , respondió la vicepresidenta de la clase con firmeza para luego posicionarse para combatir a un Nomu que fue a atacarle.

 **-En ese caso yo también utilizaré mi Quirk-** , dijo Uraraka con decisión y seguridad para asentir con la cabeza y armarse de valor para desafiar a la ley en ese momento ya que sus amigas también lo hacían.

 **-¡Aquí voy!-** , exclamó Toga con fuerza corriendo a gran velocidad entre los Nomus blancos para golpearles múltiples veces con Red Volt todo lo que pudo para inmovilizarlos al ser electrocutados.

 **-¡Uraraka-chan!, ¡ahora!-** , exclamó Momo mirando a la castaña que asintió con determinación para luego correr hacia las tres criaturas para tocarles con sus manos y utilizar su Quirk para hacerlos flotar dejándolos vulnerables en el aire.

Nejire se acerca a ellos y condensa parte de su vitalidad en sus brazos que van arremolinando poder para finalmente expulsarlo. **-¡Wring Wave!-** , exclamó la peliazul provocando una potente onda de choque que hizo que los Nomus blancos chocaran entre si mientras eran empujados a gran velocidad en el aire.

En cámara lenta los tres Nomus se llegaron a alinear perfectamente con el hoyo que provocó Izuku al ser expulsado al exterior, y de este mismo hoyo un objeto entró a gran velocidad para chocar contra los Nomus blancos en el aire que empujados por el objeto chocaron contra el suelo arrastrando destrucción hasta una pared paralela levantando gran cantidad de polvo.

Las chicas se acercaron un poco para observar como el polvo se estaba despejando y allí estaba Izuku rascándose la cabeza adolorido mientras estaba sentado sobre los cuerpos de los Nomus blancos que se habían quedado inconscientes pero sirvieron para amortiguar la caída del peliverde.

 **-Mierda, estoy cansado de ese Nomu, se libera del hielo antes de que pueda destruirle-** , masculló Izuku con molestia y seriedad para luego utilizar Frost en sus manos y congelar completamente a los Nomus Blancos que quedaron inmóviles dentro del hielo.

Luego el peliverde utilizó One For All en su brazo derecho y con un pequeño golpe en el hielo quebró este mismo y las criaturas del interior se vieron de la misma manera separadas para que luego sus cuerpos y extremidades se fragmentaran para caer inertes junto con el hielo, fácilmente habían sido eliminados por el chico que estaba mirando con seriedad el hoyo por el cual entró y en donde acaba de entrar Beta Alta Gama al gran salón.

 **-Deberías de morir así de simple-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad poniéndose de pie y mirando directamente a Beta Alta Gama que permanecía respirando fuertemente manteniendo su rostro oculto por la capucha de piel que tiene.

 **-Wow, derrotó a ellos tres con mucha facilidad-** , comentó Nejire asombrada por la facilidad que tuvo el peliverde para matar a los monstruos que tanto les costó a ellas derrotar.

 **-No podemos ponernos en la misma liga que él, Deku-kun es un caso especial-** , dijo Uraraka con una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo como su amigo peliverde se limpiaba el pantalón que era lo único que llevaba puesto, cosa que sonrojó un poco a las cuatro chicas al verle sin camisa.

 **-ERES DEBIL… NO PU… PUEDES VENCERME-** , le dijo Nomu al muchacho peliverde con voz profunda y amenazante mientras se acercaba a Hikuro y Chisami que sonrieron al ver que Nomu no había sido derrotado y a parecer estaba lejos de ser eliminado.

Hikuro sonrió adolorido mientras tenía un brazo alrededor del cuello de su esposa que le sostenía. **-Ja, to… todo sigue conforme a lo planeamos, n-no importa lo que hagas Midoriya, no puedes ganarle a Beta Alta Gama-** , le dijo el hombre al sucesor de su maestro que no lograba vencer al Nomu creado por el Doctor.

 **-Tu victoria contra el Nomu de USJ fue solo un milagro-** , le dijo Chisami a Izuku con una expresión soberbia y confiada. **-Ahora solo queda que Nomu te someta y luego será juego de niños el mantener quieta a nuestra estúpida hija para que se quede en este lugar que es su hogar-** , agregó la mujer con una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos con seriedad. **-Mires por donde mires, hay gente sin la cual el mundo estaría mejor-** , dijo el chico para luego elevarse en el aire con Flight y girarse a ver a su amiga. **-Para dejar las cosas en claro, Toga-** , dijo él captando a atención de ella. **-El lugar al que puedes llamar hogar es aquel en el que piensan y se preocupan por ti, tu hogar está con nosotros-** , le dijo con amabilidad recibiendo un asentimiento de Uraraka, Nejire y Momo que estaban de acuerdo con él. **-Sonará egoísta que lo diga pero te voy a mantener a nuestro lado, a mi lado-** , concluyó el peliverde formando una leve sonrisa.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , dijo Himiko sonriendo conmovida y feliz por las palabras de su mejor amigo mientras que sostenía ambas manos sobre su corazón.

Chisami comenzó a reír maniáticamente junto con su adolorido esposo. **-¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo ahora?, tener esa clase de pensamientos solo te hacen una persona débil al igual que Toussen, los débiles son solo instrumentos, herramientas que son utilizadas por los fuertes-** , decía la rubia burlándose divertida de las palabras dichas por el chico.

Izuku a pesar de eso se mantuvo sereno y aterrizó en el suelo lejos de la destrucción mientras miraba sus manos. **-¿Qué es ser fuerte?, sospecho que ser fuerte no solo es una cuestión de poder, es fuerte la persona que encuentra un motivo por el que luchar, y se dedica en cuerpo y alma a ello-** , decía el peliverde sabiamente para luego levantar su mirada hacia los padres de su amiga. **-Yo pienso que Toga es una chica realmente fuerte, he estado el suficiente tiempo a su lado para verlo-** , les calló Izuku causando que Himiko se sonroje levemente y que Hikuro y Chisami hicieran muecas de enojo.

 **-¡Y-Ya basta de esta mierda!, ¡Nomu, destruye!-** , ordenó Hikuro a pesar del dolor para señalar directamente a Izuku que permanecía tranquilo mientras que a unos cuantos metros de él estaban las cuatro chicas observando todo.

Nomu por su parte al escuchar las palabras de Izuku se giró a ver a Himiko fijamente. **-E-ESA CHICA… ¿ES FUERTE?-** , decía Beta Alta Gama ignorando completamente la orden que se le dio para poner su atención en la joven rubia. **-INTERESANTE… ¡VOY A AVERIGUARLO!-** , exclamó el monstruo para luego lanzarse a gran velocidad contra Himiko que ensanchó los ojos sin verse capaz de huir del golpe que estaba a punto de darle la criatura negra.

Hikuro y Chisami ampliaron los ojos sorprendidos al ver que el objetivo del monstruo era su hija, no tenían planeado matarla ya que la necesitaban viva pero ya era muy tarde para detener al monstruo que estaba a tan solo unos metros de llegar con Himiko con un puño que seguramente la mataría.

 **-¡Toga-chan!-** , gritaron Momo, Uraraka y Nejire muy preocupadas por su amiga mientras que en cámara lenta comenzaban a extender sus manos hacia ella para tratar de salvarla del golpe que sin duda le impactaría en segundos.

Toussen en ese preciso momento llegaba por las puertas del gran salón con unas vendas alrededor de la herida de bala en su hombro derecho. Estaba notablemente cansado al haber tenido que subir y cuando vio a Beta Alta Gama abalanzarse contra Himiko para dirigirle el golpe, entonces él no pudo evitar entrar en pánico.

 **-¡Himiko!-** , gritó Toussen tratando de usar su Gear Blood para ir a salvar a su hermanita, pero su cuerpo había sido llevado al límite y no podría hacer más que ver desesperado como la persona más importante de su vida estaba por morir.

Toga cerró los ojos asustada y se abrazó así misma preparándose para el impacto que le daría el gran puño negro de Beta Alta Gama.

 **¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

El impacto provocó un potente temblor que hizo que la mansión entera temblara mientras que oleadas y oleadas de aire eran despedidas del punto de impacto bloqueando la visión de los espectadores que se cubrían los ojos con las manos para tratar de ver lo que ocurrió.

Himiko mantenía los ojos cerrados por el fuerte estruendo y se dio cuenta de que no sintió nada. **-¿Huh?-** , dijo ella confundida y por lo cual abrió con temor los ojos solo para darse cuenta que estaba siendo abrazada protectoramente por Izuku que se había interpuesto en el golpe para recibirlo completamente.

Ella levantó la mirada para ver la gentil y honesta preocupación en el rostro de él que le sonreía suavemente mientras que parecía hacer aguantar el dolor y tenía sangre descendiendo de sus labios. **-¿T-Te encuentras bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Himiko con una sonrisa adolorida para luego toser un poco de sangre, pues el golpe de Beta Alta Gama seguramente destruyó varios órganos vitales.

La rubia estaba atónita viendo preocupada a Izuku que había recibido mucho daño solo por protegerla. **-I-Izuku-kun… ¿por qué tu…?-** , preguntó ella mirándole directamente a la cara mientras levantaba temblorosamente una mano hacia una mejilla de él que sonrió divertido.

 **-¿D-De verdad a estas alturas me vas a preguntar eso?-** , preguntó Izuku haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor al reírse un poco. **-Lo hice, lo hago y lo seguiré haciendo porque me importas mucho, quiero ser un héroe y lo menos que puedo hacer es proteger a mi querida amiga-** , respondía el peliverde causando que Himiko ensanchara los ojos mientras que lagrimillas brotaban en el borde de sus ojos. **-Además… te dije que te salvaría, ¿verdad?-** , agregó él con una gentil expresión causando que ella se llevara las manos a la boca perpleja mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban un poco.

 **-I-Izuku-kun-** , decía Toga realmente vulnerable al escuchar las palabras de su mejor amigo que le había recordado lo que él le dijo a ella en aquel callejón hace casi un año, esas palabras que terminaron por sacarla de la oscuridad para comenzar a retomar su sueño de ser una heroína: _"Yo te Salvaré"_.

Izuku mostró determinación en su rostro mientras miraba a Himiko que no despegaba su atención de los orbes verdes de él. **-Ahora obsérvame, Himiko-** , le dijo él llamándola por primera vez por su nombre causando que ella se sonrojara aún más mientras que su corazón latía rápidamente.

El peliverde la comenzó a soltar del abrazo para ponerse de pie con un poco de dificultad mientras que Mon regeneraba las heridas internas y One For All al 50% comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Izuku que se dio la vuelta para ver directamente a Nomu que era el doble o casi triple de alto que él y seguía encorvado mirándole en silencio.

 **-AL PA… PARECER ERES MÁS FUERTE DE LO QUE PENSÉ… ESO ES BUENO-** , decía Beta Alta Gama reconociendo la fuerza del muchacho que aguantó ese golpe que dio con todo su poder y aun así lo aguantó sin morir.

Izuku apretó sus puños mientras que el poder recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. **-Quizás no lo sepas, pero solo te puedes volver realmente fuerte si tienes algo que proteger-** , decía el peliverde mientras que los rayos esmeralda le rodeaban. **-¡Yo quiero proteger la sonrisa de Himiko!-** , exclamó con determinación y despidiendo un brillo heroico y esperanzador de sus ojos mientras que la energía del One For All llenaba su ser y Mom terminaba la regeneración a un ritmo acelerado.

Himiko sonrió feliz junto a Uraraka, Nejire y Momo que estaban conmovidas por esas palabras heroicas y virtuosas que era naturales en el peliverde que ellas conocían. Los padres de Toga por su parte ensancharon sus ojos con miedo y dieron unos pasos atrás ante la imponente mirada del joven que sin proponérselo les había intimidado.

 **-¿Te acuerdas que te dije que te aplastaría como a un insecto?, me retracto-** , dijo Izuku con una mirada seria para luego rodear sus puños con las llamas azabaches de Inferno. **-Te quemaré con el calor del infierno-** , completó para luego desaparecer de su sitio y reaparecer golpeando con fuerza el abdomen de Beta Alta Gama quemando su pie y encajando su puño con fuerza para mandarlo volando a través de la pared que daba al patio para destruirla por completo y luego correr para seguirle al exterior que era todo un desastre.

Las chicas corrieron hasta la pared para poder apreciar la pelea perfectamente, Chisami y Hikuro se quedaron en su sitio pero ya tenían buena vista del exterior para ver cómo se desenvolvía el combate, Toussen se mantenía distante pero gracias a que toda la pared fue destruida tenía perfecta vista sobre la pelea entre Izuku contra Beta Alta Gama.

Izuku intercambiaba golpes ferozmente con Nomu que casi era abrumado por los golpes extremadamente rápidos del chico que quemaba su piel al entrar en contacto provocándole gran daño a Beta Alta Gama que tenía cierta dificultad para regenerar sus huesos y tejidos ante tantos ataques que recibía.

Nomu atacó con su brazo derecho estirándolo como un látigo en un ataque horizontal pero Izuku lo atrapa y comienza a incendiarlo con Inferno quemándolo por completo para después agacharse un poco y dirigir un gancho ascendente a la quijada del monstruo que despegó en el aire rápidamente mientras gruñía de dolor.

Izuku flexiona las rodillas mientras que aumentaba el porcentaje de One For All a 75% en sus piernas para dar un potente saltó que creó un gran cráter en el suelo mientras que él se elevaba a la velocidad de un cohete en dirección a Beta Alta Gama que trataba frenar su ascenso con sus propulsores, pero el peliverde le sujetó del cuello con fuerza para ambos seguir elevándose en el cielo a gran velocidad mientras que las llamas de Inferno quemaban poco a poco el cuello del monstruo que hacia lo posible por defenderse con su regeneración.

 **-E-ERES UN HÉROE FU… ¡FUERTE!-** , decía Nomu con emoción mirando al chico para proceder a golpearle varias veces para que le soltara, pero Izuku aguantaba el dolor y seguía ascendiendo ayudándose de Flight y creando llamas de Inferno de sus rodillas para abajo como propulsores que lo seguían elevando en el cielo haciendo ver a la mansión de los Toga casi como una casa diminuta.

Izuku miró con seriedad y firmeza a Beta Alta Gama. **-Es mejor sentarse y quedarse quieto que levantarse y conocer al demonio, tú te levantaste y ahora me toca a mí ser el demonio-** , decía el chico sonriendo de lado y activando por última vez su Modo Asalto: Berserk forzando la utilización de las llamas de Inferno que seguían propulsándole mientras que volaba aleteando con sus alas de Darkness lo más alto posible.

Izuku plantó sus ojos rojos y esclerótica roja sobre el monstruo mientras le sonreía amenazante y le ahorcaba con sus manos que ardían con fuego de Inferno, causándole inmenso dolor al monstruo que le golpeaba una y otra vez para tratar de liberarse.

 **-¡GUHHHHHH!, ¡MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-** , rugió Nomu con fuerza golpeando con todo su poder el abdomen del peliverde que aguantó el potente golpe apretando los dientes para luego darle un ataque de la misma magnitud a Nomu para hacerlo volar varios metros hacia arriba mientras que Izuku se quedaba suspendido en esa altura.

Estaban a la altura de las nubes e Izuku estaba llevándose al límite para poder manejar las llamas de Inferno en conjunto con su Modo Asalto. A esa distancia del suelo nadie podría salir herido con su ataque final así que el chico recogió sus brazos recubiertos de Metallica reforzada y estos fueron rodeados súbitamente por rayos de One For All y llamas de Inferno.

El peliverde observaba como el monstruo estaba cayendo en su dirección a gran velocidad. **-El radiante fuego que tengo en mi interior es uno de esperanza y justicia, pero el que te voy a mostrar es uno de destrucción y muerte, un fuego que quema todo y no se apaga con nada, este es mi fuego recién salido de mi infierno-** , recitaba Izuku con profundidad en su voz mientras que las llamas de Inferno en sus brazos y piernas aumentaban de intensidad comenzando a despedir un brillo negro que apenas era visible en la mansión de los Toga.

Nomu Beta Alta Gama preparaba un poderoso puñetazo sobre Izuku, pero este actuó justo a tiempo para dirigir sus dos brazos al torso del monstruo negro para encajar sus puños con tal fuerza que las nubes de alrededor se despejaron por la brisa mientras que todo se detuvo por cuestión de segundos.

Izuku sonrió desafiante mirando directamente a los ojos a Nomu. **-¡Con este fuego voy a quemar todo lo que eres hasta no dejar ni cenizas!-** , exclamó con fuerza para luego despedir una cantidad gigante de fuego azabache en dirección al cielo por medio de sus puños atravesando el interior de Nomu que trataba de regenerarse a un ritmo superior a la perdida de tejido, pero la intensidad del fuego era tal que se veía completamente superado.

Tenía que darlo todo, si vencía a ese monstruo tanto él como sus amigas podrían irse de allí sin que ellas salieran heridas por la inmensa fuerza de Nomu que se atrevió a atacar a Himiko. Debía ganar, ganar para llevársela lejos de sus padres y seguir protegiendo su sonrisa y su actitud animada que complementaba su día, debía ganar por Himiko y justo por eso llevaría su cuerpo más allá del límite.

El chico apretó los dientes dando todo su poder en sus llamas infernales para gritar a todo pulmón desde el fondo de su ser…

 **-¡DEVIL REQUIEM!-** , gritó Izuku aumentando la cantidad de fuego de Inferno hasta proporciones bíblicas que carbonizaba y quemaba con tal intensidad a Beta Alta Gama que este no podía regenerarse en lo absoluto.

 **¡FLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Las llamas azabaches despegaron en dirección al cielo emitiendo un deslumbrante brillo negro que era visible seguramente a cientos de kilómetros a la redonda mientras que la intensidad del calor era tal que los espectadores en la mansión Toga estaban sudando ante el calor asfixiante a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. Las flamas danzaban en el cielo en una hermosa y destructiva danza de calor que se elevaba con espíritu y destruía todo lo que tocara, ese fuego negro en el cielo quería imitar al sol por la deslumbrante luz negra que emite.

Las chicas sabían que ese en definitiva era el ataque más peligroso de Izuku con sus llamas de Inferno, pues en el festival cultural su Infernal Punishment 100% estaba limitado en cierta medida para no matar a Todoroki ni herir al público en el estadio, pero allí en el cielo Izuku tenía total libertad para incinerar con todas sus fuerzas a Nomu para eliminarle por completo.

 **-¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGH!-** , rugía Nomu de dolor mientras que cada célula de su cuerpo era carbonizada y quemada a un ritmo acerado sin darle la más mínima oportunidad para regenerarse, por lo cual su ser a un ritmo veloz estaba desapareciendo entre el mar de llamas azabaches no sin antes mostrar su rostro al ser quemada su capucha de piel.

Su rostro era un cerebro de gran tamaño donde sus deformes ojos se superponían y sus dientes eran afilados y rectangulares, la última imagen que tendría el monstruo seria la del peliverde en su Modo Asalto: Berserk con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa de lado. **–ERES ALGUIEN MUY… FUERTE-** , fueron las últimas palabras del monstruo que fue completamente consumido por el fuego.

Beta Alta Gama desapareció por completo de este mundo y las llamas de Inferno cesaron luego de unos segundos dejando al peliverde en su forma base suspendido en el aire mientras jadeaba agotado y adolorido ante el agonizante dolor de sentir su interior arder ante las ascuas de Inferno en su interior, además que sus dos brazos estaban chamuscados y con tonalidad morada al haberse quemado con su propio fuego.

Izuku cansado levantó a mirada al cielo con una sonrisa adolorida. **–Tengo mucho que proteger, debo hacerme mucho más fuerte que esto-** , decía el peliverde como queriendo responderle al Nomu, pues tenía planeado ser aquel que pueda ser la esperanza del bien y la perdición del mal, quería ser la Entidad en la cual se puede confiar para salvar a las personas.

Tenía las herramientas, All For One y One For All, por ello mismo debía hacerse más fuerte y ser aquello que soñaba, ser el héroe Entity, aquel con The One Above All como su Quirk y como perpetuo recuerdo de que él sería aquel por encima de todo, aquel capaz de poder salvarlos a todos.

Luego el peliverde comenzó a descender con Flight notablemente cansado para utilizar Set Time en sí mismo y regresar su ropa en el tiempo para tener de vuelta su traje de gala impecable, Mom por su parte hacia todo lo posible para regenerar todas las heridas internas del chico que se había llevado hasta el límite.

Las chicas observaron con alegría como Izuku descendía en el patio con su traje puesto mientras despedía cierta cantidad de vapor por Mom, él se mostraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras aterrizaba en el piso y sus amigas se acercaban alegres para comenzar a celebrar su victoria.

 **-I-Imposible, lo destruyó por completo-** , decía Toussen perplejo desde el interior de la mansión observando al chico peliverde que acaba de quemar completamente al poderoso Beta Alta Gama para no dejar ni rastros de él.

Los padres de Toga por su parte estaban horrorizados por la gran cantidad de poder que demostró Izuku para incinerar absolutamente al arma en el que tantas esperanzas tenían. No pensaban que su control de los Quirks de All For One llegase a ser tan elevado hasta el punto de destruir uno de las creaciones más prometedoras del doctor.

Izuku se volteó a ver directamente a ambos adultos con una sonrisa tranquila y un poco burlona. **-** **Si los milagros solo ocurren una vez, ¿cómo se le llama a la segunda?-** , preguntó retóricamente y haciendo que ambos sintieran escalofríos y se intimidaran ante esa actitud similar a la de All For One.

Luego él comienza a caminar lentamente hacia Hikuro y Chisami mientras se arreglaba el traje y se colocaba las manos en los bolsillos.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacerles, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku con curiosidad mientras le veía acercarse a los padres de Toga, Himiko por su parte sabia el motivo por el cual se acercaba y detuvo a sus amigas de seguirle a él ya que no podían saber por el momento lo que Izuku haría.

 **-Solo quiero zanjar una cosa más, confíen en mí-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa serena en su rostro mientras se alejaba de sus amigas para acortar cada vez más la distancia con los padres de Toga.

 **-¡A-Aléjate de nosotros, monstruo!-** , le gritó Hikuro al chico con miedo mientras que tanto él como Chisami retrocedían intimidado por la mera presencia del peliverde.

 **-Ja, es irónico que los verdaderos monstruos son los que me dicen eso-** , respondió Izuku divertido y con una mirada audaz en su rostro observando como ambos adultos tropezaban torpemente hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarle con miedo.

 **-¿Q-Qué vas a hacernos?-** , preguntó Chisami temblando un poco pensando en la venganza que podría tomar el joven contra ellos por todo lo que hicieron.

Izuku sonrió de lado mientras se agachaba de cuclillas frente a ellos. **-Ustedes saben cómo actuaba ese desgraciado de All For One, ¿verdad?, pues digamos que trabajo de manera similar-** , les dijo él a ambos adultos con calma y estos abrieron los ojos en shock. **-Si eres bueno conservas tu Quirk para ayudar a los demás o vivir una vida tranquila-** , dijo el peliverde con una inocente sonrisa. **-Pero…-** , agregó para ponerse serio. **-Si eres escoria y solo quieres dañar a otros, entonces no necesitas algo como una particularidad, así que yo les daré un mejor uso-** , decía Izuku con firmeza y con un aura sombría que tenía paralizado a Hikuro y a Chisami.

 **-N-No te atreverías, e-estarías actuando igual que él y tú no quieres eso-** , le dijo Chisami al joven con una sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa tratando de apelar a su moral de héroe que le impediría hacer algo como lo que ella suponía que tenía planeado.

Izuku sonrió divertido y juguetón mientras que cerraba sus ojos. **-Nuestros métodos puede que sean similares pero hay un punto clave que nos diferencia a él y a mí-** , decía él para luego abrir sus ojos para fulminar con la mirada a Hikuro y Chisami que se quedaron congelados del miedo. **-Las personas a las que decidimos robar-** , completó con seriedad para luego colocar sus dos manos sobre las frentes de ambos adultos para proceder a arrebatarles sus Quirks estando ambos los rubios completamente en shock por lo que sucedía.

Y así el proceso terminó e Izuku se puso de pie con tranquilidad dejando a Hikuro y a Chisami en su sitio, ambos descolocados y perplejos mientras miraban sus manos alterados.

 **-N-No puedo utilizar mi Quirk, ¡no puedo sentirlo!-** , exclamó Hikuro en pánico al tratar de atraer algún objeto de lar armaduras pero no funcionaba, su Quirk se había ido.

Chisami por su parte se hizo un corte en su mano para brotar sangre y se la restregó a su esposo en la cara para tratar de manipular su mente, pero no funcionó y ella lo sabía, el Quirk que había utilizado para su propio beneficio en toda su vida había sido robado.

Izuku sonrió con serenidad mientas les veía con superioridad. **-Felicidades, ahora son Mukoseis, buena suerte viviendo en prisión sin la posibilidad de usar sus Quirks-** , les dijo él a ambos monstruos que habían hecho cosas imperdonables y merecían este castigo.

Ahora Izuku tenía dos Quirks nuevos, _**Phantom Blood**_ y _**Bloody Minded**_ al mismo tiempo que acaba de librar al mundo de las malas intenciones de estos dos intentos de humanos que no podrían hacer más maldades sin sus particularidades.

Chisami miró con odio puro al chico que había robado su preciado Quirk. **–M-Maldito Midoriya, recuerda que el maestro sigue dentro de ti, en algún momento se las arreglará para salir, él preparó más planes además de nosotros para sacarlo, ¡solo es cuestión de tiempo para que alguno funcione y él te mate!-** , le gritó la mujer al joven con rabia mientras que este permanecía tranquilo y despreocupado.

 **-Ya veremos, si él de verdad llega a salir entonces podré darle lo que se merece con mis propios puños-** , contestó Izuku con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa viendo a la mujer que apretó los dientes furiosa.

 **-¡Te estás enfrentando a alguien mucho más grande que tú!-** , le gritó Hikuro a Izuku con odio y furia en su expresión y tono, pero luego un tenso y asfixiante ambiente le agobia junto a su esposa y ambos tienen problemas para respirar y alzan sus miradas para ver a la cara al muchacho.

Este infundía un aura de peligro y sed de sangre mientras que emitía unas sombras aterradoras desde su espalda, además este les miraba a ellos dos con desdén y unos ojos sombríos. **-¿Están seguros?, yo diría que eso va para ustedes-** , replicó el chico utilizando Fear Alpha y ambos adultos no aguantaron más y se desmayaron quedando tirados en el suelo.

Izuku sonrió sereno desactivando su Quirk para luego ir caminando con sus amigas, viendo como Nejire y Uraraka apretaban a Toga en un abrazo mientras que Momo sonreía divertida.

 **-¡Finalmente lo hicimos!, ¡Toga-chan se va a quedar con nosotros!-** , exclamaba Uraraka alegre y emocionada al igual que Nejire mientras que Toga les devolvía el abrazo igual de feliz que ambas al poder seguir viendo a sus amigas en Yuuei.

 **-Es un alivio que todo haya terminado bien-** , le dijo Momo a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que él llegaba con ellas para asentir con la cabeza coincidiendo.

 **-Todavía las cosas no han terminado-** , dijo Toussen con calma acercándose al grupo cojeando un poco mientras que con una mano presionaba su herida de bala.

Nejire, Uraraka y Momo al verle se plantaron al frente de Toga con los brazos extendidos para protegerle con miradas serias ya que no permitirían que se la lleve, Himiko por su parte parecía afligida pensando en que su hermano mayor podía seguir bajo la influencia de su madre.

Pero Izuku coloca un brazo al frente de sus amigas para calmarles mientras que él se acerca al rubio con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Me alegra que hayas podido salir de allí-** , le dijo Izuku a Toussen con tranquilidad y el joven hombre sonrió de la misma manera.

 **-Fue más fácil salir que pelear contra ti, contuve la sangre para no desangrarme por la herida-** , respondió Toussen mirando las vendas manchadas de sangre sobre su herida de bala, además tuvo que subir cargando a la sirvienta inconsciente que había utilizado su madre para dispararle.

 **-Onii-chan-** , dijo Toga sosteniendo las manos sobre su pecho con una expresión sensible ya que al parecer su hermano ya no era frío, lo cual parecía mostrar que ya era libre del control de Bloody Minded.

Toussen miró directamente a su hermanita y sonrió algo decaído. **-Lamento todo lo que me oíste decir Himiko, lamento mucho el haberte hecho sentir triste-** , se disculpó el rubio agachando un poco la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por su incompetencia. **-De verdad soy un hermano pésimo-** , agregó el Toga mayor solo para ser recibido por un gran abrazo de Himiko que fue a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras tenia lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos.

 **-N-No, no tienes que decir eso Onii-chan, estoy feliz de que vuelvas a ser el mismo-** , le dijo Himiko a su hermano mayor con cariño y sincera felicidad al volver estar al lado de él, pero este parecía seguir decaído.

 **-Pero yo…-** , decía Toussen en conflicto de ser perdonado tan fácilmente, pues fue él quien los trajo a la mansión con las invitaciones, le habló mal a su hermanita y a sus amigas y luchó contra el clon de Izuku para evitar que despertase a Beta Alta Gama, el cual hacer varios minutos casi la asesina con su poderoso golpe, de no ser por la intervención del peliverde ella… ella… moriría.

Izuku le colocó una mano en el hombro a Toussen llamando su atención. **-** **Si crees que sentirte mal o preocuparte cambiará el pasado o el futuro, estás viviendo en otro planeta con una realidad distinta-** , le dijo el peliverde con tranquilidad para luego ambos fijar su vista en Himiko que seguía abrazando el pecho de su hermano con felicidad.

Toussen no pudo evitar sonreír aliviado y feliz para devolver el abrazo rodeando a su hermanita en un tierno y conmovedor momento fraternal que era observado por Izuku y las chicas que estaban contentos por los hermanos Toga.

Al minuto Toussen terminó el abrazo para sujetar los hombros de Himiko. **-Me alegra que ahora cuento con más personas que quieren verte feliz-** , le dijo el rubio a su hermana con una cálida sonrisa para luego voltearse a ver a Nejire, Uraraka y Momo para agachar la cabeza educadamente. **-Lamento la manera en la cual les hablé, de verdad estoy gradecido de que sean amigas de Himiko, son las primeras que ha tenido después de todo-** , les decía Toussen a las amigas de su hermanita que sin problemas aceptaron sus disculpas.

Nejire fue a que tomó la palabra. **-No te preocupes, ya Toga-chan nos explicó sobre el Quirk de su madre, no tuviste otra opción que obedecer-** , le dijo al hombre rubio con una sonrisa y él levantó la cabeza con tranquilidad.

 **-Ninguno tuvo opción, todo el personal de la mansión estaba bajo la influencia de mi madre, todos son inocentes-** , les dijo Toussen a los jóvenes salvadores de la mansión Toga que los habían librado a todos del control de sus padres.

 **-Todos estos detalles se los tendrás que contar a la policía, ya deberían de venir en camino-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad con las manos en los bolsillos y una leve sonrisa captando la atención de los demás.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amigo peliverde con intriga ya que nadie había llamado a la policía en todo ese tiempo por estar tan ocupados combatiendo.

 **-Le envié un mensaje a un amigo, si no le enviaba un mensaje a las 4:15 pm entonces se comunicaría con la policía y mandarían patrullas a este lugar en caso de que haya sucedido algo-** , respondió el chico con tranquilidad mientras una imagen mental de Hawks levantando un pulgar aparecía en su mente.

 **-Vaya, ¿tenías pensado que algo así podría suceder?-** , preguntó Nejire curiosa y un poco asombrada por lo anticipado que estuvo su Kouhai a todo el evento.

 **-No hasta este nivel, pero he aprendido que ser precavido no está de más-** , contestó Izuku con calma y encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

 **-¿Quién es ese amigo?, debe ser importante si puede mandar patrullas hacia acá-** , le preguntó Momo a Izuku con intriga, provocando que el peliverde se tensara ya que no podía revelar a la ligera que era amigo cercano de héroe número tres.

Izuku desvió un poco la mirada mientras se rascaba la cabeza con serenidad. **-Tengo mis contactos, además es irrelevante su identidad en este momento-** , les dijo tratando de alejar su curiosidad del asunto.

 **-Sospechoso-** , dijeron Uraraka, Nejire, Momo y Himiko con los ojos entrecerrados y mirando fijamente a Izuku teniendo sospechas de que quizás ocultaba la identidad de su contacto por ser una chica.

Toussen parecía divertido por la interacción de ellos pero decidió ponerse serio mirando directamente al chico. **-Midoriya, seguramente cuando venga la policía voy a estar ocupado respondiendo sus preguntas, por lo tanto quiero decirte algo importante ahora-** , le decía Toussen al peliverde captando su atención y este percibiendo que era un tema serio asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a escuchar.

Las chicas estaban algo tensas mirando las serias miradas de ambos que parecía que estaban a punto de hablar de algo de gran importancia, o por lo menos ese era el mensaje que trasmitía el ambiente.

Toussen colocó una mano sobre un hombro de Izuku. **-Sigue cuidando de mi hermanita-** , le dijo el rubio al peliverde con una leve sonrisa, causando que Izuku se sorprenda confundido al igual que Nejire, Momo y Uraraka que tuvieron gotas de sudor en las nucas.

 **-¡O-Onii-chan!-** , chilló Toga avergonzada y muy sonrojada por la comprometedora frase que le dijo su hermano a Izuku, ya que esa frase podía significar mucho como si estuviera dando su consentimiento para una relación entre ambos.

Toussen ignoró a su hermanita y siguió hablando. **-Estoy seguro de que contigo y sus amigas la podrán cuidar en mi lugar-** , le dijo al chico y a las amigas de Himiko aclarando el significado de su anterior frase.

 **-¿Qué sucederá contigo?, ¿vas a ser arrestado?, ¿crees que te van a culpar por todo?-** , le preguntó Nejire al hermano mayor de su Kouhai con su característica curiosidad ya que él no merecía ser encarcelado al ser una víctima más de Chisami y Hikuro.

 **-Lo más probable es que estaré retenido hasta que comprueben si soy inocente o no, cuando sea liberado supongo que tomaré el puesto de la cabeza de la familia para limpiar su nombre y volverla a sus orígenes completamente alejada de los negocios turbios que han hecho mis padres-** , respondió Toussen con una pequeña sonrisa dispuesto a arreglar los errores de sus padres y luego se giró a ver a su hermanita. **-Cuando ya todo este más calmado me aseguraré de visitarte, Himiko-** , le dijo el rubio a Toga con calidez y afecto fraternal.

Himiko sonrió ampliamente y asintió con la cabeza feliz. **-Estaré esperando por eso Onii-chan, ya sabes cuál es la dirección de la casa de Izuku-kun-** , respondió la rubia con alegría queriendo que su hermano la vaya a ver lo más pronto posible.

 **-Con respecto a eso-** , dijo Toussen con calma y teniendo sus ojos cerrados con inocencia para alejarse un poco de su hermana y caminar hasta estar frente a frente con Izuku. **-Atrévete a hacerle algo a mi hermanita y juro que no importa cuántos Quirks tengas, voy a asegurarme de que no puedas tener descendencia, ¿está claro?-** , decía el cariñoso hermano mayor de Himiko en voz baja y con intenciones asesinas debajo de su fachada.

Izuku en cambio no se intimidó y sonrió divertido. **-Tan claro como el agua, hermano mayor-** , respondió el peliverde con algo de burla levantando un pulgar en alto, cosa que irritó al hombre rubio.

 **-No me llames así-** , le dijo Toussen al chico frunciendo un poco el ceño con enojo.

Izuku parecía divertido con molestarle un poco pero se sintió mareado y perdió la compostura por unos momentos para casi tropezarse y caerse, por suerte Toussen le sostiene para evitar que se caiga.

 **-¿Izuku-kun?-** , preguntó Momo preocupada por el chico al igual que los demás que de un momento a otro lo notaban débil y vulnerable.

Él sonrió agotado mientras levantaba una mano para tranquilizar a sus amigas. **-Disculpen, déjenme cerrar los ojos un según…do-** , dijo él cerrando los ojos lentamente para luego caer profundamente dormido apoyando su brazo de Toussen mientras que las 4 chicas estaban preocupadas por él.

Toussen las miró con calma. **-Es normal que esté así de cansado, acaba de lograr eliminar un ambicioso trabajo del doctor-** ,les dijo para tranquilizarlas y las cuatro posaron su atención en el rostro durmiente de Izuku que había gastado gran parte de su energía y Mom requería de descanso para poder compensar el gasto de curación de su cuerpo.

Toga sonrió cálidamente mientras le veía dormir. _**(Tonto, hacer todo esto por mí, de verdad que eres el amigo más torpe e impulsivo que puedo tener, tendré que también cuidar de ti para que no termines así, Baka)**_ , pensó la rubia con un profundo afecto por su amigo y con su corazón latiendo rápidamente, esa sensación en su pecho al verle no se sentía nada mal.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de la Mansión***_

Treinta minutos después las patrullas de policía se estacionaron al frente de la mansión para chequear todo el lugar, varias ambulancias revisaban a los guardias de seguridad y al personal de la mansión que despertaban de su control mental mientras que policías caminaban de un lugar a otro para anotar testimonios.

Izuku descansó lo suficiente y ya se encontraba despierto y afuera de la mansión junto a sus amigas mientras que un oficial de cabello castaño con ropas de detective les estaba hablando a ellos.

 **-Ustedes van a tener que venir a la comisaria con nosotros para responder unas cuantas preguntas pasa tener más información sobre lo que ocurrió-** , les decía el detective a los cinco jóvenes con calma recibiendo un asentimiento de ellos. **-No se preocupen, el joven Toussen Toga nos contó en grandes rasgos lo que sucedió así que no son sospechosos de estar involucrados en los negocios turbios de la familia, pero debemos conocer la participación que cada uno tuvo en lo sucedido-** , les dijo el hombre castaño ya que todo apuntaba a que utilizaron sus Quirks, aunque considerando las circunstancias solo les darían una advertencia y que mantuvieran todo el asunto en secreto.

Izuku encabezando al grupo asintió con la cabeza. **-De acuerdo, déjenos unos minutos más-** , le pidió educadamente al detective que lo permitió y caminó directo a la patrulla dejándoles unos minutos para que hablaran.

El peliverde se alejó un poco de sus amigas para acercarse a Toussen que estaba sentado en el borde de una ambulancia con unas vendas nuevas sobre su herida de bala y algunas curitas en su cara por las heridas de su pelea contra el clon del peliverde.

El chico se acercó con calma para dirigirle la palabra. **-Toussen, cuando puedas comunícate conmigo, necesito información sobre la liga de villanos-** , le dijo el peliverde a Toussen suponiendo que podría obtener información del paradero de su escondite o alguna otra información por pequeña que parezca.

 **-Lamentablemente solo sé lo que mis padres me han dicho, no he visto a ninguno de sus miembros ni tengo la menor idea de su paradero, pero con gusto te contaré lo que sé cuándo se haya aclarado todo-** , le respondió Toussen al chico con seriedad ya que el único vínculo que tenían sus padres con la liga de villanos era a través del Doctor que era el creador de los Nomus.

Izuku aceptó y asintió con la cabeza para luego sonreír levemente. **-Y trata de llamar a Toga seguido, seguro le hará feliz saber de ti-** , le dijo al hermano mayor de su amiga que también sonrió un poco.

 **-Lo haré-** , respondió Toussen dispuesto a cumplir con su meta de apoyar a su hermanita y estaría más que dispuesto a mantener la comunicación con ella, además debía asegurarse de que el chico peliverde no le hiciera nada a ella ya que después de todo ambos dormían bajo el mismo techo.

El joven héroe regresó caminando con sus amigas que charlaban entre si hasta que lo vieron llegar. **-Listo, es el momento de irnos-** , les dijo Izuku a sus cuatro amigas con una pequeña sonrisa serena recibiendo un asentimiento de Uraraka, Momo y Nejire.

 **-Izuku-kun, Uraraka-chan, Momo-chan, Nejire-Senpai-** , les llamó Toga captando la atención de los cuatro que la vieron a ella con las manos juntas y agachando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. **-De verdad les agradezco profundamente todo lo que han hecho por mí, estoy en deuda con ustedes-** , les dijo Himiko a ellos sinceramente agradecida por haberla ayudado tanto, pero solo escuchó como ellos cuatro se reían y ella levantó la cabeza confundida.

 **-No seas tonta Toga-chan, somos amigas, no nos debes nada-** , le dijo Uraraka a Himiko con una gran sonrisa mientras le dedicaba un pulgar en alto en señal de que todo estaba bien.

Momo asintió mientras se limpiaba una lagrimilla de su ojo. **-Es cierto, vinimos por nuestra propia voluntad, no podíamos permitirnos el perder a una valiosa amiga como tú-** , le decía la pelinegra a su amiga rubia con una pequeña sonrisa feliz.

Luego Nejire se acercó a su Kouhai para palmearle la cabeza. **-Además seguramente tu hubieras hecho lo mismo por nosotras si hubiéramos estado en tu situación, ¡así que es normal que nos ayudemos mutuamente!-** , le dijo la peliazul a Himiko con una gran sonrisa estando ella muy agradecida de tenerlas como amigas.

Izuku se acercó al frente de Toga para mirarle con calidez. **-Es hora de volver a casa, Toga-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amiga que era ruidosa, bromista, energética y en ocasiones hasta quejona, pero al fin y al cabo era su amiga y la quería tal cual como era.

 **-No me llames así-** , le dijo la rubia al peliverde con molestia mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección y se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido ante esa cortante respuesta de ella que parecía enojada con él por alguna razón.

Ella se volteó a verle con el ceño fruncido mientras que con un dedo índice le apuntaba al pecho acusadoramente. **-Tu antes me llamaste por mi nombre, ¿cierto?, quiero que lo hagas de ahora en adelante-** , le reclamó ella al peliverde con seriedad.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó el chico genuinamente confundido por la petición de su amiga.

 **-Tu llamas a Momo-chan y a Nejire-Senpai por sus nombres, es normal que yo también quiera que me llames así-** , respondió Toga con sencillez y sin despegar su mirada de él, el cual se volteó a ver a las mencionadas pidiendo ayuda.

 **-Tiene razón-** , dijeron tanto Momo como Nejire apoyando a su amiga rubia que tenía derecho a querer ser llamada por su nombre, Uraraka asentía con la cabeza comprendiendo el deseo de Himiko pero la castaña personalmente no estaba preparada mentalmente para oír su nombre proviniendo de la boca del chico.

Izuku estaba contra las cuerdas y solo suspiró mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección. **-Uh, entonces… supongo que es hora de que nos vayamos-** , decía él dejando un breve silencio en el que se volteaba a ver directamente a su amiga. **-Himiko-** , dijo el peliverde causando que Himiko ensanchara los ojos un poco y agachara la cabeza cubriéndose el rostro con las manos para que nadie pudiera ver su sonrojo ni su sonrisa tonta.

 **-Ahora es momento de que ustedes dos respondan a nuestras preguntas-** , les dijo Momo a Izuku y Toga con seriedad ya que ahora que había pasado todo era el momento perfecto para que aclararan todas las dudas que ellas tenían.

 **-Es cierto, tengo el presentimiento de que están ocultándonos algo grande-** , secundó Uraraka algo molesta con ellos dos que parecían seguir guardándoles secretos, ¿Quién era ese maestro del que hablaban los padres de Himiko?, ¿qué motivos tenia él con Izuku para causar la muerte de su madre y los tíos de Toga?, ¿Cómo es eso que eligió a Izuku su sucesor?, tenía muchas incógnitas en su mente.

 **-Somos amigos, pueden confiar en nosotros-** , les dijo Nejire a sus dos Kouhais con una sonrisa amable y comprensiva para que no tuvieran que afrontar ese secreto ellos solos.

Himiko se mantuvo en silencio y se giró a ver a Izuku ya que era él el más indicado para decidir si debían decirle a ellas sobre All For One como antiguo lider de la liga de villanos y la transferencia de los Quirks a Izuku.

Claro que el peliverde estaba meditando profundamente si debía hablar o no, pues también había información que le había ocultado a Toga que solo sabía que él tenía los Quirks del bastardo que mató a su madre y a los tíos de ella, pero desconocía cosas como el hecho de sus pesadillas con All For One, la relación que él tiene con All Might como su discípulo y el conflicto de All For One y los usuarios de One For All dentro de él.

 **-Yo… no puedo-** , respondió Izuku con un poco de dificultad para luego mirarles directamente a ellas con una sonrisa. **-Si confió en ustedes, pero las pondré en peligro si les digo, por lo cual… por favor, denme tiempo para pensarlo, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le pidió él con una expresión gentil y suplicante a la cual ellas trataban de resistirse e insistir más, pero…

 **-Ugh, si lo pides de esa manera no puedo negarme-** , se rindió Nejire haciendo un mohín y agachando la cabeza así como Momo y Uraraka suspiraban rindiéndose por el momento en indagar más, pero por lo menos él dijo que consideraría el decírselos.

 **-Por lo menos aclárame esta duda, ¿Toga-chan estaba utilizando Red Volt?-** , le preguntó Momo a Izuku y a Himiko con seriedad e intriga ya que esos rayos rojos eran idénticos a los que usaba usualmente el peliverde.

 **-Sí, es como dices-** , confesó Izuku con tranquilidad tomando por sorpresa a Toga al oír que lo admitió, y por supuesto sorprendió a Uraraka, Nejire y Momo que no podían creer que fuera cierto.

 **-¿C-Como es eso posible?-** , preguntó Uraraka impresionada y confundida mirando a Izuku que permanecía sereno ya que se había preparado para esa pregunta con anterioridad.

 **-Tengo un Quirk especial, este me permite prestar mis Quirks por un cierto periodo de tiempo-** , dijo el peliverde no mintiendo en realidad, pues era cierto que podía prestar sus Quirks pero la naturaleza original de All For One era robar y otorgar Quirks, pero ellas no necesitaban saber eso por el momento.

Momo salió de su asombro para recuperar la compostura y ponerse pensativa. **-Entonces era eso… es un poder aterrador considerando los Quirks que tienes-** , comentó Momo con un poco de seriedad, pues había que considerar que si era cierto eso entonces los Quirks poderosos de Izuku podrían tener otros usuarios, como Bakugou con Ghoul, Todoroki con Inferno, Tokoyami con Darkness, Kirishima con Metallica y demás combinaciones fuertes.

 **-¡Tengo mucha curiosidad en esa particularidad!-** , exclamó Nejire con su curiosidad intensificándose mientras se acercaba a Izuku con una gran sonrisa en su rostro dispuesta a sacarle más información.

Izuku la detuvo sosteniéndole por los hombros para sonreírle un poco. **-Por el momento eso es todo lo que puedo decirles-** , le dijo el chico a su Senpai que hacia un puchero decepcionada, causando que Izuku sonriera divertido al igual que Toga y Momo.

 **-Un momento, ¿Qué sucederá contigo, Deku-kun?, los policías se van a enterar que utilizaste tus Quirks afuera de la escuela para vencer a Nomu, te pueden dar una fuerte advertencia y hasta suspender de Yuuei-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amigo con preocupación que él había roto la ley muchísimo más que ellas.

 **-No te preocupes por eso, no va a ser tan grave y no es la primera vez que me sucede-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga sabiendo que el detective encargado entendería sus motivos y solo les pedirían que guardaran todo el asunto en secreto, le ha pasado varias veces cuando ha detenido a villanos antes de entrar a Yuuei, digamos que fue en su tiempo de vigilante mientras entrenaba su control de All For One y sus Quirks.

Además, Izuku se encargó de pedirle a Hawks que informara al detective Tsukauchi del suceso al ser el hombre en el cual Izuku y All Might confiaban en la fuerza policial, seguramente sería él quien los va a interrogar y los encubriría en lo posible así como informaría a All Might de lo que sucedió.

 **-Estas muy confiado en que no sucederá algo malo-** , comentó Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien ante esa actitud despreocupada de su amigo.

 **-No es eso, simplemente que lo peor ya pasó, claro que Aizawa-Sensei va a sermonearme y regañarme una vez se entere de lo que hice-** , dijo el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mentalizándose con lo duro que será su maestro pelinegro para reprenderle por su imprudencia.

 **-Lo mismo irá para nosotras-** , dijo Uraraka agachando la cabeza decaída ya que sabía que su maestro que daba un poco de miedo también les reprendería por haber usado sus Quirks.

Lo que ellos averiguarían después es que Aizawa no les regañaría debido a que reconoció que en vista de los acontecimientos era lo único que podían hacer para salir de esa situación tan peligrosa.

 **-Seguramente Snipe-Sensei me va a felicitar por hacer un buen trabajo-** , decía Nejire sonriendo con orgullo ya que ella tenía su licencia provisional que le permitía actuar en este tipo de situaciones.

Lo que ella averiguaría después es que Snipe la regañaría por no haber pedido refuerzos rápidamente o no haber contactado con la heroína Ryukyu que era la encargada de ella en la agencia en la cual Nejire estaba pasando su residencia.

Toga soltó una pequeña risa divertida. **-Jeje, ¡vamos a ser regañados juntos!-** , les dijo Himiko a sus amigos con alegría, pues estaba feliz de poder estar con ellos más tiempo en Yuuei para ser héroes algún día.

Izuku sonrió levemente mirando a sus cuatro amigas que por suerte no habían sido gravemente heridas y ahora estaban a salvo y sonriendo juntas. **-Vamos, es hora de irnos de aquí-** , les dijo a ellas recibiendo un asentimiento de las cuatro y fueron todos hacia la patrulla del detective.

Así como planeó Izuku, el interrogatorio de lo sucedido en la mansión Toga lo haría el detective Tsukauchi al cual él le explicó todo lo sucedido con detalles en relación con All For One, Beta Alta Gama, El Doctor y la información que obtuvo de Hikuro y Chisami. El peliverde también le advirtió a Toussen de que revelara lo que sucedió solamente a ese detective al ser uno de los pocos de confianza para tener esa información, en caso de que fuera otra persona debería modificar los hechos para ocultar toda la información posible de All For One y su relación con Izuku.

Y así fue como Izuku y las chicas superaron lo sucedido en la mansión de los Toga. Hikuro y Chisami con toda la evidencia en su contra fueron encerrados en Tartarus a pesar de no tener Quirks. Toussen más tarde sería absuelto de cualquier sospecha y quedaría en libertad para volverse legalmente la nueva cabeza de la familia Toga. Himiko seguiría en sus animados y alegres días con sus amigas e Izuku en Yuuei con el objetivo de volverse héroes.

Había finalizado un problema pero también comenzaría otro, uno en el cual la liga de villanos y el asesino de héroes Stain formarían parte, pero para eso Izuku debía esperar hasta el lunes donde comenzarían las clases nuevamente, pues ahora le tocaba salvar a otro amigo que necesitaba de su ayuda… ese es Lida que investigaba información relacionada con el asesino de héroes Stain.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. ¿Qué les ha parecido el arco de Herencia de Sangre?, de verdad me esforcé en hacerlo lo más entretenido posible ya que era un punto de apoyo para dar un poco más de luz en las intenciones de All For One con Izuku para darle su Quirk y el asesinato de Inko y los tíos de Himiko, además de poder fortalecer los lazos de amistad de las chicas. Debo aclarar nuevamente que ese Beta Alta Gama es un poco más débil que el Alta Gama o "Black" con el cual pelea Endeavor mucho más adelante en el Canon, solo es una aclaratoria que considero necesario decir.

Ahora Izuku tiene dos Quirks más, _**Phantom Blood**_ y _**Bloody Minded**_ , claramente tiene que darle un buen uso a All For One y robárselos a Hikuro y Chisami era lo lógico, pero debo aclarar que no lo utilizará en combate ni nada parecido, pues sería aburrido que se corta para expulsar sangre y controlar la mente de Shigaraki o Stain, la verdad estos Quirks son peligrosos si no les pongo un control adecuado así que ya me las ingeniaré con ellos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así por favor comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	25. Entity y Gran Torino

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Bueno, tenía el capítulo casi listo desde hace unos días pero a causa de que me enfermé no lo he podido terminar hasta ahora que finalmente puedo publicarlo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** No me molesta que comentes por separado, pero considera que debo responder a tanto comentario y habrá preguntas que no te debo responder. Primero me alegro que te haya gustado el arco de Herencia de Sangre asi como todo lo que ha aportado a las relaciones de Izuku y sus amigas y en cuanto a trama en la historia, y aún hay información sobre All For One que más adelante será revelada asi como su conexión con el hombre misterioso, con este personaje me esforzaré en que pueda dar la talla lo suficiente para el momento en que veas lo que tengo planeado, y es obvio que no lo veas muy peligroso ya que todavía no has visto de lo que es capaz. Con respecto al traje de Izuku diseñado por su madre, no, pues sería muy forzado decir que ella lo tenía planeado todo el tiempo o que Izuku luego de vivir allí solo por casi dos años nunca encontró el diseño hasta este momento, lamento si sueno brusco o algo asi, no es mi intención. El Black Whisp no aparecerá todavía en la historia, eso es más adelante, pero honestamente no se me viene a la mente como serán los otros Quirks de los predecesores. Los nombres de héroes de ellos tres lo averiguarás leyendo el capítulo, suena interesante que tenga un Quirk asi, lo tendré en mente. No amigo, a estas alturas de la historia se seguirán llamado Quirk ya que sería antinatural comenzar a llamarlos Kosei o dones o particularidades, además yo estoy acostumbrado a referirme a los poderes como Quirk. Ya verás en el siguiente capítulo con quien hará Toga su pasantía, con respecto a con quien pelearan ella y Katsuki es algo que no te puedo revelar todavía, tienes que ser paciente, no te puedo decir si Izuku roba o no Blood Curdling, tendrás que esperar a leerlo, lo mismo te digo a como peleará Izuku en el callejón contra Stain. Ahora también te digo que esperes para que veas como Ochako toma sus sentimientos por Izuku, lo mismo para cómo será la pelea de Izuku contra Mirio. Por ultimo con respecto a tus sugerencias de la historia del hijo de Izuku y Ochako y todo lo demás es mejor que escribas por PM ya que hablar de todo eso ya no tiene que ver con esta historia pero aun asi te agradezco tus sugerencias. Ahora finalmente espero que disfrutes del capitulo.

 **JAlexGamer:** Bueno, ya veremos más adelante en qué circunstancias Izuku utiliza sus dos nuevos Quirks. No entiendo a qué te refieres con Stain ya que sus ideales se construyen en base a All Might, no a All For One, me tienes intrigado con eso. La liga en si no estará afectada por la pérdida de Beta Alta Gama ya que no estaba bajo sus dominios al ser un regalo del Doctor para los padres de Toga, la única perdida fueron sus Quirks pero ya el Doctor sigue en la creación de Black/High-End que es una versión más fuerte. La identidad de la que reemplazara a Himiko en la liga de villanos es la OC femenina que acompaña al hombre que se hace pasar por All For One. Qué bien que hayas entendido el mensaje del nombre del arco, es todo el proceso de Himiko liberándose y rompiendo los lazos que la unen a la Herencia de Sangre de sus padres y en el futuro ella creará su propia Herencia de Sangre para su hija, una completamente diferente a la que sus padres quisieron para ella.

 **xanatrix742:** Exacto, ya Hikuro y Chisami no representan ninguna amenaza ni para Himiko ni para nadie más, no tienen sus Quirks ni su dinero y ahora tienen lo que merecen por todo lo que han hecho. Me alegro que te haya gustado la redacción de la batalla de Izuku contra Nomu, y efectivamente Himiko siempre estará con sus amigas, pues en un futuro todas serán una gran familia a través del peliverde.

 **Crimson Revenant:** Je, me alegro de que te haya gustado el arco y su nombre. Bueno, sinceramente un Quirk de sangre más apto para una combinación poderosa seria el Quirk de Vlad King ya que puede manipular la sangre afuera de su cuerpo, esto junto con Phantom Blood y Bloody Minded podría hacer que toda persona y objeto a su alrededor estuvieran bajo su control, pero una combinación tan rota como esa es demasiado para Izuku.

 **Prime:** Me halagas, la verdad me esforcé mucho por hacer ese arco entretenido y significativo, revelar información en cuanto a All For One y la familia de Toga, las intenciones para elegir a Izuku, profundidad y más cercanía a Himiko, fortalecer sus lazos de amistad con las chicas e Izuku y también la inclusión de Toussen que aparecerá más adelante en la trama. De verdad me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Oh, me alegro de que te haya gustado el anterior capitulo, pero lamento notificarte desde ahora que en este capítulo habrá solo un poquito de mención al amor, pues a toda velocidad comienzan las practicas, la elección de nombres y el asunto con Lida, sería muy inapropiado que con todo eso Izuku y ellas fortalezcan más su relación, pero de verdad prometo que en el momento justo comenzaré a darle emoción al romance, ya lo verás

 **Jos Jimenez:** Opino igual que tú, hay que guardarle respeto a Dragon Ball por todo lo que ha traído consigo, por algo es tan buena y popular y definitivamente tiene mi infancia. Je, tienes razón, Horikoshi vino a callarnos la boca con el Power Up de Toga que también veo correcto ya que es una villana con gran relevancia en la historia y debe representar un peligro. Debo comentar que también mi visión está trastornada por tanto OPM, sencillamente es imposible para mí no emocionarme con tanta brutalidad y rareza junta XD. Tomaré en cuenta tu idea para el OVA 2, aunque creo tener algo ya planeado para después del arco de Stain cuando Lida vuelva a ser él mismo.

LanstSempai: Gracias por comentar y espero contar contigo de aquí en adelante.

 **bladetri:** Gracias de nuevo amigo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 24: Entity y Gran Torino**_

Luego de lo ocurrido en la mansión Toga, tanto Izuku como sus amigas salieron solo con unas advertencias y que mantuvieran el asunto en secreto, por lo cual todos pudieron descansar el día domingo de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior, además Izuku efectivamente pudo pagarle una pizza de extra queso a Hawks por haberle ayudado con la información y el apoyo policial, fue un buen día para el héroe número tres.

Pero para Izuku y las chicas el descanso terminaría ya que era hora de volver a clases, a lo cual actualmente nos encontramos en el salón de la clase 1-A donde ya los alumnos estaban llegando de uno en uno saludando a otros al entrar.

Nuestro peliverde se encontraba en su asiento con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba el cielo a través de la ventana con serenidad, a su lado estaban Himiko, Uraraka y Momo charlando con Mina y Tsuyu amenamente, más que nada se estaban poniendo al día entre ellas e Izuku prefería mantenerse ajeno a la conversación.

 **-¿Entonces qué hiciste el fin de semana, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó Mina a su amiga rubia con una gran sonrisa y rastros de curiosidad, causando que la chica se señalara a sí misma con un dedo.

 **-¿Yo?, solo me quedé en casa la mayoría del tiempo y salí de compras con Uraraka-chan y Momo-chan-** , respondió Toga con una inocente sonrisa mintiendo muy bien ya que después de todo no podía responder con la verdad aunque quisiera, sencillamente no podía revelar todo lo que sucedió con sus padres, ya sea por privacidad o por orden de las autoridades.

 **-E-Es cierto, aunque al final no compramos nada, solo caminamos-** , secundó Uraraka con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se rasca una mejilla con algo de dificultad para seguir la mentira, la verdad no es que le gustara mucho guardar secretos pero con un poco de esfuerzo podía hacerlo.

 **-Qué envidia, la próxima vez invítenme, yo no hice nada interesante-** , les dijo Mina a sus tres amigas en un puchero mientras dejaba caer su cabeza a un lateral con aburrimiento.

Momo sonrió levemente con una gota en la sien. **-No te perdiste de nada, créeme-** , le dijo a su amiga pelirosa mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro para tratar de animarla.

 **-Gero, pero estuvo bien descansar luego del festival cultural y la reunión de padres-** , comentó Tsuyu con calma ganándose un asentimiento de sus amigas que coincidían con ella, también cierto pelirrojo que llegó a escuchar el comentario.

 **-¡Es cierto!, ¡ahora estoy descansado y listo para darlo todo!-** , exclamó Kirishima lleno de varonil emoción con su sonrisa dentuda y afilada.

Izuku en silencio enfocó su atención en su amigo de lentes que estaba en el asiento de adelante. **-Lida-kun, ¿tú qué hiciste?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con amabilidad y calma.

 **-Yo… solo estuve estudiando y ayudando a mis padres en casa-** , fue la respuesta de Lida algo ausente y sin voltearse a ver a su amigo peliverde que junto con las chicas se preocuparon un poco por su actitud que no era la de siempre.

Luego la puerta de la entrada se deslizó a un lado y a través del umbral entró Aizawa. **-Buenos días-** , dijo el pelinegro con su usual mirada desganada mientras se dirigía a su escritorio.

 **-¡Buenos días, Sensei!-** , respondieron la mayoría de los estudiantes en saludo a su profesor asignado que terminaba de establecerse detrás del escritorio.

 **-Bueno, espero que hayan aprovechado sus vacaciones ya que hoy tendremos una clase especial de informática para héroes-** , informó Aizawa con su mirada cansada pero seria, cosa que provocó que la mayoría de estudiantes se tensaran.

 **(¡Aquí está!)** , pensaron los estudiantes algo alarmados esperando que no fuera un examen sorpresa teórico o alguna prueba especial de su profesor que seguro se los pondría difícil.

Hubo varios segundos de un silencio asesino hasta que el maestro decidió hablar. **-Nombres clave, van a seleccionar sus nombres de héroe-** , les dijo Aizawa con calma a sus alumnos que estuvieron un segundo callados para luego levantarse de sus asientos.

 **-¡Haremos algo emocionante!-** , exclamaron la mayoría con emoción y entusiasmo a excepción de Shoji, Tokoyami, Todoroki, Bakugou e Izuku que permanecían en sus asientos con calma, aunque en concreto el rubio cenizo sonrió de lado.

Aizawa activó su Quirk de manera amenazante y en fracciones de segundos ya todos estaban sentados y en silencio, así que él procedió a hablar. **-Esto está relacionado con las selecciones del proyecto héroe profesional del que les hablé el otro día, el cual se pone serio en segundo y tercer año después de que los estudiantes han adquirido experiencia y pueden convertirse en activos inmediatos para los profesionales-** , explicaba el hombre de cabello negro con calma ante la mirada de sus alumnos.

Izuku sonrió levemente mientras apoyaba su mejilla derecha de la palma de su mano. **-En otras palabras trata de decirnos que el hecho de que ampliaran ofertas para nosotros, los de primer año demuestra que están interesados en nuestro potencial a futuro, ¿me equivoco?-** , dijo el peliverde con un poco de audacia en su tono, recibiendo un asentimiento de su profesor.

 **-Es correcto, pero abstente de interrumpirme Midoriya-** , le dijo Aizawa al presidente de la clase que se encogió de hombros con sencillez y siguió escuchando. **-Algunas de estas ofertas desaparecen ya que el interés baja luego de la graduación-** , continuó el hombre girándose nuevamente para ver a todos los demás.

 **-Los adultos son muy egoístas-** , dijo Mineta algo molesto golpeando su asiento mientras temblaba un poco.

 **-Así que tendremos que ponernos a prueba una vez nos seleccionen, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Toru a Aizawa con curiosidad recibiendo un leve asentimiento del maestro.

 **-Bueno, aquí están los totales para aquellos que tienen ofertas-** , decía Aizawa presionando un botón de un control para que luego en una pantalla de la pizarra apareciera la lista que mostraba de menor a mayor la cantidad de ofertas que cada uno recibió del festival deportivo.

 **-¡¿Pero qué mierda?!-** , exclamó Bakugou en una combinación de sorprendido y enojado parándose de su asiento mientras que los demás también mostraban impresión en sus expresiones al ver la lista de ofertas, el único que ni se inmutaba era Izuku que permanecía sereno y bostezó algo somnoliento.

 _" **Ofertas de la clase A"**_

 _ **Sero: 14**_

 _ **Uraraka: 60**_

 _ **Kaminari: 62**_

 _ **Kirishima: 113**_

 _ **Momo: 128**_

 _ **Lida: 313**_

 _ **Tokoyami: 325**_

 _ **Toga: 403**_

 _ **Bakugou y Todoroki: 4869**_

 _ **Midoriya: 10563**_

 **-En otros años ha sido más nivelado, pero la mayoría de ojos estaban puestos en estos tres este año-** , decía el hombre de cabello negro con cansancio mientras señalaba los tres resultados más altos que pertenecían a Todoroki, Bakugou e Izuku.

 **-¡10563 Ofertas para Midoriya, eso es asombroso!-** , exclamó Kaminari lleno de sorpresa y asombro llevándose las manos a la cabeza, ¡esos eran muchos héroes y agencias que lo querían reclutar!.

 **-¡No puedo creerme que la diferencia sea tan abismal!-** , secundó Sero igual de impactado que su amigo tipo eléctrico al ver como él solo obtuvo 14 ofertas en comparación al gran número del presidente de la clase.

 **-Los profesionales no saben reconocer algo bueno cuando lo ven-** , se quejó Aoyama molesto desde su asiento mientras que a su lado estaba Mina mostrando su claro disgusto al no haber recibido ninguna oferta.

 **-Créanlo o no, el festival deportivo de Yuuei tiene más fama que los juegos olímpicos, por lo cual las ofertas pueden ser enviadas desde cualquier agencia de héroes del país-** , les decía Aizawa a sus alumnos para que comprendieran la lógica detrás de las altas cifras de solicitudes para los tres más fuertes de la clase.

 **-Bueno, sin duda es sorprendente pero es de esperarse-** , comentó Momo sonriendo un poco mientras se cruzaba de brazos con serenidad y asentía con la cabeza un par de veces para si misma.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , le preguntó Kaminari a la vicepresidenta de cabello negro y cola de caballo puntiaguda con intriga, pero fue Jirou a su lado quien se molestó en responderle.

 **-Dale un uso a tu cerebro, evidentemente todo el mundo quisiera tener en su agencia a Midoriya que es el primer humano con más de un Quirk-** , le contestó Jirou al rubio eléctrico dando a relucir una realidad que varios parecían haber olvidado.

Una cosa es una oferta normal a un estudiante que tiene un Quirk prometedor y puede sacarle gran potencial, pero una oferta al chico que tiene una cantidad de Quirks desconocida para el público no tiene ni punto de comparación.

Después de todo habían Quirks que tenían doble naturaleza a causa de la unión de los Quirks de padres, por ejemplo Todoroki. Pero que hubiera un ser vivo capaz de tener un número tan elevado de Quirks tan diferentes entre sí era algo nunca antes visto en la sociedad.

Aunque Izuku tenía conocimiento de que en la época de All For One había unos pocos elegidos que sabían de su existencia y de su latente peligro al poder robar Quirks, el punto a favor es que él gobernaba Japón en las sombras asi que nunca fue conocimiento de los ciudadanos que hubiera un villano con tal particularidad. Los únicos al tanto de la existencia de All For One eran los usuarios del One For All y los altos mandos del gobierno japonés y por consiguiente unas pocas excepciones en las fuerzas policiales como es el ejemplo de detective Tsukauchi Naomasa.

Izuku dejó de lado sus divagaciones mentales para observar como Toga sentada a su lado sonreía con orgullo mientras le señalaba con un pulgar. **-Y no solo eso, Izuku-kun demostró que utilizando solo unos cuantos se hizo paso hasta el puesto número uno-** , presumía la rubia de su mejor amigo, cosa que irritó a Bakugou que chasqueó con la lengua y se volvió a sentar en su lugar.

 **-¡Tienes demasiadas ofertas Midoriya!, ¡pensé que todo el mundo te tendría miedo por tu poder!-** , le decía Mineta al peliverde con un poco de frustración ya que al parecer los adultos estaban más interesados en reclutarle a toda costa que en preocuparse por la dificultad de tener a un cataclismo andante como es el peliverde.

 **-Es normal que la taza de ofertas sean tan altas-** , comentó Todoroki con serenidad desde su asiento sabiendo de antemano que su amigo tendría un numero grande de ofertas. **-Por mi parte seguro están interesados en mí a causa de mi padre-** , agregó él calmado sabiendo que el mote "El hijo de Endeavor" fue lo que llamó la atención de las agencias y héroes que lo solicitaron.

Izuku se giró a ver a su amigo peli mixto y le sonrió un poco. **-Quizás, aunque habrán algunos que de verdad hayan visto tu potencial, Todoroki-kun-** , le dijo de forma amigable, a lo cual Todoroki sonrió un poco en respuesta. **-Dejando eso de lado, me alegra que hayan varias ofertas para ti, Himiko-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga rubia que sonrió algo apenada rascándose a cabeza.

 **-Es de esperarse al haber llegado al tercer lugar sin utilizar su Quirk, Gero-** , comentó Tsuyu con un dedo en su mentón con tranquilidad recordando el difícil logro que obtuvo su amiga en el festival deportivo.

 **-Aunque hay que admitir que es algo tonto por parte de los profesionales presentar ofertas a una alumna de la cual desconocen si su Quirk les será útil-** , dijo Tokoyami de brazos cruzados desde su asiento, después de todo debían de ser profesionales y solicitar de forma inteligente en vez de por impulso.

 **-No me quejo, con cualquiera estaría bien ya que no es que tuviera mucha fe en recibir una oferta-** , dijo Himiko con sencillez y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, luego se giró con entusiasmo a ver a Ochako. **-¡Pero me alegra que hayas recibido tantas, Uraraka-chan!-** , exclamó Toga con emoción mirando a su amiga.

 **-¡Sí, yo también me alegro, recibimos ofertas!-** , respondió Uraraka con alegría mientras zarandeaba a Lida de adelante hacia atrás mientras que él solo decía "Si, Si" al estar de acuerdo con lo que decía.

 **-¡Al parecer mi espíritu varonil logró alcanzar a 113 agencias, increíble!-** , exclamó Kirishima con entusiasmo levantando un puño al aire, satisfecho de haber logrado captar la atención de tantos profesionales y agencias.

 **-Teniendo en cuenta los resultados si alguien te hizo una oferta o no, tendrán prácticas con los profesionales-** , les dijo Aizawa a sus estudiantes con tranquilidad captando la atención de ellos.

 **-¿Practicas?-** , preguntó Bakugou con seriedad alzando un poco una ceja interesado en lo que estaba por decir su maestro.

 **-Sí, en USJ obtuvieron experiencia al pelear contra villanos reales, pero sigue siendo significativo que puedan ver a los profesionales trabajando de primera mano-** , explicaba el pelinegro rascándose la cicatriz debajo de su ojo con cansancio.

 **-¡Eso explica nuestros nombres de héroes!-** , exclamó Sato con una sonrisa de lado y emocionado levantándose un poco de su asiento.

 **-¡Las cosas se ponen cada vez más divertidas!-** , exclamaron Uraraka y Toga al mismo tiempo con entusiasmo y alegres sonrisas, luego se miraron entre si durante unos segundos para luego dedicarse pulgares en alto mutuamente.

Aizawa permitió que se emocionaran por esta vez. **-Bueno, esos nombres de héroes siguen siendo temporales, pero si no se lo toman en serio…-** , les decía Aizawa a los jóvenes con un tono desganado para luego ser interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose.

 **-¡Tendrán que pasar por un infierno más tarde!-** , exclamó Midnight entrando en el salón con una sonrisa y causando que Kaminari, Mineta y Sero se emocionaran al verla modelar su figura mientras camina. **-Debido a que muchos de los nombres de héroes utilizados por los estudiantes llegan a ser reconocidos por la sociedad, ¡y al final terminan convirtiéndose en nombres de héroes profesionales!-** , decía Midnight deslumbrando con su belleza y su aura sexy.

 **-¡Midnight!-** , exclamaron varios de los chicos al ver a la heroína +18 llegar al lado del escritorio, esa despampanante pelinegra de traje ajustado.

Curiosamente en este momento fue que Momo, Uraraka y Toga miraron de reojo a Izuku con seriedad solo para verle bostezando con aparente desinterés, cosa que las alivió, ya que por un momento pensaron que el peliverde estaría comiéndose con la mirada a su profesora al igual que Mineta y Kaminari.

Lo que desconocían es que internamente Izuku grababa cada medida y detalle de la figura de su profesora ya que durante el festival deportivo estaba más concentrado en otras cosas, bueno, por muy maduro e inteligente que sea él es un adolescente saludable después de todo, aunque claro que se había hecho un maestro en ocultar su natural interés por el cuerpo femenino, esto por culpa de Toga que andaba con ropas algo reveladoras en casa y él tuvo que perfeccionar su autocontrol para no hacer nada.

Mientras tanto en el aula de Nejire, Mirio y Tamaki en tercer año estaban a mitad de una clase con Snipe, la estudiante peliazul tuvo una inquietud en su ser de un momento a otro y miró en distintas direcciones con curiosidad, por algún motivo tenía la certeza de que Izuku estaba fijándose en algo que no debía, ya se aseguraría más tarde en interrogarle con respecto a eso hasta que respondiera y dependiendo del pensamiento le regañaria.

De vuelta a la clase 1-A, Aizawa prosiguió hablando. **-Bueno, así son las cosas-** , dijo él mirando a sus alumnos. **-Así que Midnight se asegurará de que sus nombres de héroes estén bien-** , decía mientras se agachaba para recoger su saco de dormir amarillo. **-Yo no puedo hacer algo así-** , dijo con cansancio mientras que un antiguo recuerdo del pasado llegaba a su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Fue hace años cuando él esta estudiante de primer año y en esos momentos se encontraba en clases, sentado en el fondo con su mirada fija desganada en su cuaderno. A su lado estaba su amigo de cabello rubio y lentes, es Hizashi Yamada que es mejor conocido como Present Mic, y si, es su mejor amigo.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Todavía no has elegido tu nombre de héroe?-** , le preguntó Hizashi a su amigo con una gran sonrisa mientras chasqueaba los dedos una vez.

 **-No quiero aparecer en las noticias así que no me importa un nombre-** , respondió Aizawa sin despegar la mirada de su cuaderno, después de todo no buscaba ser popular ni tener atención, algo como un nombre le era irrelevante.

 **-¡Bien!, en ese caso serás…. ¡Eraser Head!-** , exclamó Hizashi con una gran sonrisa y tan ruidoso como él solo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y señalaba a Aizawa.

 **-Entonces me quedo con ese-** , respondió el joven pelinegro con desgano aceptando con extrema facilidad el nombre sin siquiera apartar la mirada de su cuaderno.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Aizawa dejó de lado aquel recuerdo y miró directamente a sus estudiantes. **-Cuando te pones un nombre consigues una imagen más concreta sobre cómo quieren ser en el futuro y se acercan poco a poco más a esa misma imagen-** , les decía con seriedad ya que era un asunto a tomar en serio siendo escuchado específicamente por Lida, Todoroki y Bakugou. **-Esto es lo que significan cuando dicen que "El nombre y la naturaleza a menudo son similares", como por ejemplo "All Might"-** , explicaba Aizawa e Izuku cerró sus ojos con calma.

 **(Mi nombre de héroe… es una suerte que ya tenga certeza de cual será)** , pensó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro para luego volver a ver el cielo a través de la ventana, de verdad es un día precioso afuera.

Luego de eso Midnight les dio una pizarra y un marcador a cada uno para que pensaran en sus nombres de héroes, de esa manera estuvieron pensando y eligiendo durante varios minutos y ya varios parecían haber llegado a una elección. Aizawa por su parte estaba dormido en un rincón dentro de su saco de dormir, el detalle es que estaba dormido dentro de un cubo de Perfect Cube de Izuku, ¿el motivo?, pues el pelinegro le pidió el favor al peliverde que aislara cualquier sonido dentro del cubo con Echoes para que pudiera dormir en silencio, a lo cual Izuku sin problemas aceptó colaborar.

 **-¡Bien, comencemos la presentación de los nombres comenzando por los que estén listos!-** , dijo Midnight con una sonrisa y sus manos sobre su cintura viendo a los alumnos de la clase A que la mayoría se mostraron sorprendidos por sus palabras.

 **(¡¿Vamos a presentar estos?!)** , pensó alarmado Kirishima mientras que la sensación de nervios se comenzaba a contagiar entre los demás ante la vergüenza de tener que presentar sus nombres frente los demás.

Pero a pesar de eso Aoyama se puso de pie y con su usual expresión de brillitos caminó hasta estar al frente de sus compañeros. **-Aquí voy…-** , dijo causando expectación. **-El héroe brillante… ¡I Can Not Stop Twinkling!-** , exclamó el rubio alzando su pizarra revelando su nombre ante sus amigos. **¡Lo que significa que no puedo parar de ser brillante!-** , agregó él con confianza.

 **-¡Es una frase!-** , exclamaron varios en colectivo ante el nombre que él eligió.

Izuku levantó un poco la mano captando la atención de Aoyama. **-Una sugerencia Aoyama-kun, sería más fácil si quitas el "I" y contraes el "Can Not" para decir "Can´t"-** , le sugirió el peliverde a su amigo que hizo tales correcciones en su pizarra quedando como "Cant´t Stop Twinkling".

 **-Tienes razón, Monsieur Midoriya-** , le dijo Aoyama al presidente de la clase con acento francés y haciendo una pequeña reverencia agradecido.

 **-¿Está bien?-** , preguntaron varios con gotas de sudor en las nucas al ver que tanto Midnight como el presidente de la clase estaban bien con tal nombre.

 **-¡Entonces yo soy la siguiente!-** , exclamó Mina levantándose de su lugar para acercarse al frente dando pequeño saltitos para luego revelar su nombre. **-¡Alien Queen!-** , dijo ella emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Dios!, ¿¡Estás diciendo eso por la sangre acida de esa cosa!?, ¡no lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar!-** , le sugirió Midnight horrorizada a la pelirosa ya que se la llegó a imaginar como una Xenomorpho de Alien y eso no ayudaría a su imagen con los niños.

Mina se mantuvo pensativa durante unos segundos. **-Mmm, ¡Entonces Queen Pink!-** , exclamó ella con un nombre mejor en mente y recibió un pulgar en alto de Midnight en aprobación, por algún motivo le quedaba el nombre "Reina rosa".

 **-¡A mí me gusta ese, yo digo que le queda a Mina-chan!-** , exclamó Toga con entusiasmo desde su asiento ya que le gustó mucho el nombre, a lo cual Mina ríe con alegría.

 **-¡En ese caso me lo quedo!-** , declaró la pelirosa decidida en su elección para luego irse a su asiento y chocar puños con su amiga rubia.

 **(¡Si los primeros eran malos parece que tenemos que hacer que sean graciosos!)** , pensaron varios del colectivo algo nerviosos y tensos por la situación en la cual estaban metidos.

En ese momento varios vieron a Tsuyu levantar la mano. **-Gero, ¿Puedo pasar?-** , preguntó ella con calma mirando a Midnight.

 **-¡Claro Tsu-chan!-** , respondió la heroína profesional con una sonrisa inocente y de esa manera la chica rana de la clase se levantó y llegó al frente de los demás.

 **-Lo tenía en mente desde la primaria-** , decía la peliverde para luego revelar su nombre. **-Héroe de la estación de lluvia: ¡Froppy!-** , dijo Tsuyu presentando su lindo nombre a sus compañeros.

 **-¡Kawaii!, ¡suena adorable y amable!, ¡me gusta!-** , opinó Midnight con las palmas juntas y felicitando a la peliverde. **-Es un buen ejemplo de un nombre que a todos les gusta-** , agregó la heroína con una sonrisa y en ese momento varios se calmaron para comenzar a agradecerle a Froppy.

 **-¡Froppy!, ¡Froppy!, ¡Froppy!, ¡Froppy!-** , la mayoría levantaron los puños con euforia festejando a su amiga que les había salvado. **(¡Gracias Froppy, has regresado todo a la normalidad!)** , pensó gran parte de los alumnos ya que ahora la presentación de nombres podía seguir su curso normal.

Kirishima fue el siguiente en pasar al frente con su sonrisa filosa. **-¡Ahora voy yo!, ¡el héroe robusto: Red Riot!-** , se presentó Kirishima mostrando su nombre con orgullo y emoción.

 **-¿Red Riot?, estás rindiendo tributo al héroe caballeresco Crimson Riot, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Midnight al joven chico al darse cuenta de la relación de los nombres.

Kirishima asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, está un poco pasado de moda pero quisiera ser un héroe como Crimson Riot-** , respondió con total seguridad mientras que en su mente visualizaba la imagen de su héroe favorito.

Midnight sonrió levemente ante las palabras del chico. **-Si llevas un nombre que admiras tendrás mucha más presión consigo-** , le avisó con calma pero aun asi no había ni una pizca de duda en la expresión del pelirojo.

 **-¡Estoy preparado para eso y para más!-** , contestó Kirishima con masculina y sólida determinación dispuesto a cumplir con las expectativas que estarían sobre él.

 **-Kirishima-kun es muy genial, ¿no lo crees, Izuku-kun?-** , decía Toga con felicidad viendo a su amigo pelirrojo que volvía a sentarse en su asiento.

Izuku con una leve sonrisa asintió coincidiendo con lo dicho por ella. **(Esto me recuerda a mí de pequeño queriendo elegir un nombre)** , pensó el peliverde con un poco de diversión para luego sumergirse un poco en el pasado.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

En aquel entonces Inko Midoriya era delgada y esbelta y todavía no habían recibido a noticia de que Izuku era un Mukosei. La mujer de cabello verde se encontraba limpiando unos platos para luego mirar extrañada a su pequeño hijo.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿tu nombre después de convertirte en héroe?-** , preguntó Inko confundida viendo a su pequeño Izuku de 4 años vestido de un traje pijama de All Might con capucha, el adorable niño estaba tan emocionado que no se podía quedar quieto ni un solo segundo.

 **-Yep, ¡no puedo elegir uno!-** , dijo el lindo e inocente Izuku sosteniendo su block de dibujo donde había escrito los nombres que le gustaban.

Luego Inko se sentó en el sofá con el block en sus manos mientras que a su lado estaba su hijo inquieto con una sonrisa. **–Vamos a ver… "Mighty All Man", "Might Boy", "All Might, Jr"-** , leía Inko con una sonrisa divertida por el parecido de esos nombres de All Might, su pequeño hijo de verdad era un gran fan.

 **-¡Junior!-** , exclamó el pequeño Izuku poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá con un puño alzado, cosa que enterneció a su madre que siguió leyendo.

 **-"Mighty Man", "Captain All Might", "Super All Might"-** , seguía leyendo Inko mientras que su pequeño héroe seguía entusiasmado y enérgico.

 **-¡Super!-** , exclamó el adorable Izuku de 4 años repitiendo el gesto anterior y alzando un puño al aire.

 **-¡Super!-** , también exclamó Inko con una hermosa sonrisa tomando a su hijo entre sus manos para alzarlo en el aire y ambos reír felices.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Izuku sonreía con nostalgia mientras miraba el cielo azul del exterior. **(Quisiera que mamá me dijera que opina del nombre que elegí para mí)** , pensó el peliverde de verdad extrañándola pero decidió ignorar esos pensamientos para centrarse. **(De cualquier manera, no quiero tener un nombre igual al de All Might, tengo su poder, estoy bajo su cuidado y quiero heredar su voluntad, pero él es él y yo soy yo, no hay manera en que pueda elegir su nombre que no encaja completamente con la imagen que tengo en mente)** , eran los pensamientos Izuku que desde estaba seguro de la imagen que quería alcanzar.

Jirou se estaba burlando Kaminari por su nombre de héroe hasta hace unos segundos para luego caminar hasta el frente de los demás y revelar su propio nombre. **-Héroe de la audición: Earphone Jack-** , se presentó a rockera de la clase con una leve sonrisa.

 **-¡Es bueno!, ¡el siguiente!-** , dijo Midnight consintiendo el nombre y pasando directamente al siguiente que era Shoji.

 **-El héroe Tentáculo: Tentacole-** , dijo el gran alumno presentando su nombre de héroe con tranquilidad mostrando sus tentáculos.

 **-Es como un tentáculo con algo de pulpo en él-** , comentó la heroína profesional fijándose en el juego de palabras.

 **-Héroe de grabación: Cellophane-** , decía Sero con su usual sonrisa simple presentando su nombre.

 **-¡Agradable y simple, eso es importante!-** , elogió Midnight con un pulgar en alto para luego pasar directamente al siguiente alumno.

 **-Héroe de las artes marciales: Tailman-** , se presentó Ojiro con calma al ser su turno sosteniendo su pizarra con su cola.

 **-¡Tu nombre refleja tu cuerpo!-** , exclamó Midnight emocionada ante el ingenioso nombre del rubio.

 **-¡El héroe dulce: Sugarman!-** , ahora Sato presentó su pizarra ante sus compañeros con confianza.

 **-¡Sweet!-** , dijo Midnight con voz profunda similar al Candy Crush al hacer un combo.

 **-Héroe del arma de aturdimiento: ¡Chargebolt!-** , exclamó Kaminari con una sonrisa de lado y seguro de que sonaba genial su nombre.

 **-¡Siento un cosquilleo!-** , chilló Midnight retorciéndose un poco.

 **-¡Héroe sigiloso: Invisible Girl!-** , declaró Toru mostrando su nombre a todos los demás.

 **-¡Es genial!-** , felicitó Midnight con un pulgar en algo a la chica invisible. **-¡Vamos, sigamos adelante!-** , exclamó la heroína con emoción al ser una racha de nombres de calidad, menos mal que Izuku protegía al dormido Aizawa del ruido con Echoes y Perfect Cube ya que el salón se había vuelto muy ruidoso.

Ahora era el turno de Momo de presentar su nombre y se mostraba un poco nerviosa. **-Espero que este nombre esté bien, heroína de todo: Creati-** , dijo Momo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas pero segura de que no traería vergüenza a ese nombre, allí ella vio como Uraraka, Himiko e Izuku le dedicaban un pulgar en alto, cosa que le hizo sonreír.

 **-¡Creativo!-** , chilló Midnight con las palmas juntas y una gran sonrisa.

 **-¡Es perfecto para Momo-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka desde su asiento seguida de Himiko para ambas hacer porras a su amiga que agradeció el gesto pero estaba algo avergonzada por lo mucho que estaban exagerando.

El siguiente al frente de los demás era Todoroki que con total tranquilidad mostraba su nombre. **-El héroe del fuego y hielo: Prometeo-** , decía Shoto mostrando su pizarra a toda la clase con simpleza.

Izuku sonrió levemente desde su asiento. **-Como el titán de la mitología griega honrado porque le robó el fuego a los dioses y se lo dio al hombre-** , decía con serenidad desde su asiento recibiendo un asentimiento del peli mixto.

 **-Correcto-** , respondió Todoroki para luego ver su nombre detenidamente. **(Utilizaré el poder de mi madre y también el poder del viejo… no, este es mi poder, en ocasiones alguien con una mente fría debe cargar con el fuego de la esperanza para dárselo a las personas, ese es el héroe que quiero ser)** , pensó el chico de cabello bicolor con determinación oculta bajo su mirada calmada.

 **-¡Me gusta!-** , dijo Midnight dando su visto bueno y ahora era el turno de Tokoyami.

 **-Héroe del Jet negro: Tsukuyomi-** , se presentó Fumikage con un tono misterioso y serio.

 **-¡Dios de la noche!-** , contestó Midnight en aprobación.

 **-¡Héroe refresco: Grape Juice!-** , exclamó Mineta alzando su pizarra mientras que su cara no se alcanzaba a ver por ser tan enano, solo se veía su cabello.

 **-¡Popular y cursi!-** , dijo Midnight manteniéndose a una distancia segura del chico con fama de pervertido.

Ahora era el turno de Koda que sostenía su pizarra que decía _"Héroe de mascotas: Anima"_ , después de todo él es tan tímido que no habla nunca.

 **-¡Lo tengo!-** , dijo Midnight con alegría y un pulgar en alto.

Después llegó el turno de Bakugou que se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido y en silencio para comenzar a caminar hasta el escritorio. **(Estoy seguro de que Deku ya eligió el suyo, pero no es el único)** , pensaba el rubio centrado y extrañamente calmado mientras miraba de reojo a su rival.

Llegó al frente de todos y centró su mirada en su nombre de héroe con detenimiento. **(Un nombre adecuado para mí, que quiero superar a Deku y All Might, que quiero llegar a la cima y ser el mejor héroe de todos)** , pensaba Katsuki completamente seguro de su decisión.

Él quería estar en la cima, quería ganar siempre como All Might, no podía nunca llegar a conformarse con un segundo lugar, su objetivo siempre va a ser apuntar directamente a la cima, por ello su nombre tenía que reflejar eso, tenía que dar a conocer que él apunta al lugar más alto y reconocerse así mismo como el más fuerte.

Bakugou giró su pizarra para mostrar su nombre. **-¡Rey de los héroes: Gilgamesh!-** , exclamó el rubio con seriedad y con una mano en el bolsillo, causando que Izuku diera un pequeño silbido.

 **-Oh vaya, hablas del rey de Uruk en la antigua Mesopotamia antes de cristo, se le conocía como el Rey de los Héroes ya que su cuento está registrado en la epopeya más antigua de la humanidad-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa mientras que Momo y Shoto recordaban haber escuchado ese nombre antes.

 **-¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre, Bakugou?-** , le preguntó Sero a Bakugou con curiosidad y varios se hacían la misma pregunta, se esperaban más nombres como "Rey de las explosiones asesinas", "Rey infernal de las explosiones", "Ídolo de las explosiones mortales"… "Bomberman", en definitivo ese último le quedaría excelente.

Bakugou rechistó irritado por la pregunta, pero en toda su generosidad miró a esa pulga impía con desdén. **-Su título no manifiesta que es un rey que es un héroe, sino que en su lugar implica que es el rey de todos los héroes al ser el héroe más antiguo, el origen de todos los mitos y modelo en que todos los héroes están basados-** , explicaba Katsuki tomando por sorpresa a aquellos que no sabían que fuera tan conocedor. **-¡Pero voy a tomar su nombre y hacerlo mío!, ¡tengo planeado ser el mejor héroe que esté en la cima y puedan llamarme el Rey de los Héroes!-** , exclamó con explosiva determinación mirándolos a todos.

 **-Eso es muy arrogante, pero así es Bakugou-** , comentó Jirou encogiéndose de hombros con una sencilla sonrisa sabiendo el modo de ser de su amigo, Kirishima por su parte animaba de forma varonil a su buen amigo por su determinación.

 **-Mmm, me gusta tu motivo pero no puedes autonombrarte el Rey de los Héroes, podrías cambiarlo al Héroe Real o Héroe explosivo-** , le recomendó Midnight al rubio cenizo con calma ya que un título como Rey de los Héroes no era uno que se otorgara o algo por el estilo, sería demasiado presuntuoso.

Bakugou al escuchar eso se mostró irritado. **-Tch, me quedo con Héroe explosivo, ya más adelante me reconocerán como su rey-** , dijo con fastidio para luego comenzar a caminar de vuelta a su asiento no sin antes mirar de manera desafiante a Izuku que sonrió inocentemente y le saludó con un ademán de su mano, cosa que irritó aún más al rubio cenizo.

 **-Entonces, supongo que es mi turno-** , decía Uraraka sujetando su pizarra y levantándose de su puesto para caminar al frente de la clase y mostrar su nombre. **-Este es el nombre que pensé: Uravity-** , dijo ella con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 **-Es elegante-** , dijo Midnight feliz juntado sus palmas y aliviando a Ochako que soltó un suspiro mientras que varios le aplaudían.

 **-¡Ahora es mi turno!-** , exclamó Toga poniéndose de pie con entusiasmo para luego ponerse detrás del escritorio con una amplia sonrisa.

 **-Oh, Toga-chan, ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?-** , le preguntó Midnight a la chica rubia de ojos amarillos.

 **-Yo la verdad no es que tuviera mucha emoción por un nombre, pero si tengo que elegir uno seria este-** , decía Himiko para luego mostrar su pizarra con su nombre. **-Héroe de imitación de sangre: Noblesse-** , dijo la rubia con alegría mostrando su elección final.

 **-¡Tiene clase y suena importante!-** , chilló Midnight dando su aprobación al curioso nombre de su alumna.

 **-¿Es nobleza en francés, verdad?-** , preguntó Momo con un poco de curiosidad recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga, a lo cual la pelinegra solo pudo teorizar que ella había elegido ese nombre para abrazar directamente su origen de alta clase y tratar de enviar un mensaje con él, ya se encargaría de más tarde preguntarle sus motivos ya que no podía al frente de todos.

 **-Mademoiselle Toga, casi pensaría que es una noble-** , comentó Aoyama mirando a Himiko que sonrió algo apenada mientras se rascaba la nuca.

 **-Jeje, para nada, solo me gusta cómo suena-** , mintió Toga algo nerviosa ya que de verdad tenía un motivo para decidir ese nombre y estaba relacionado con sus orígenes, pero los únicos que podrían saberlo son Nejire, Uraraka y Momo que sabían ya todo sobre ella, Izuku por su parte seguramente ya debió haber deducido el motivo de ella para elegir ese nombre.

 **-La elección de nombres va mejor de lo que pensé, solo faltan Midoriya y Lida, ¿verdad?-** , decía Midnight con las manos sobre su cintura y enfocando su atención en el peliverde y también en el pelinegro de lentes que miraba con seriedad su pizarra.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Fue unos días después de haber visitado a su hermano por primera vez en el hospital luego de festival cultural, aun recordaba lo desesperado que se sintió al verle en ese estado tan… débil, vulnerable y frágil como si cada respiración era un milagro y quizás el ultimo, sencillamente no había palabras para describir la tristeza que sintió Tenya al ver a su hermano mayor vendado y conectado a máquinas de hospital.

Tensei se encontraba en mejor estado que en aquel momento pero seguía sonando débil y cansado y tiene sus ojos cerrados. **-Tenya, no estaba seguro si quería decir algo aquella vez, pero en realidad yo… no puedo sentir mis piernas-** , confesó Tensei causando que Lida abriera los ojos con miedo.

 **-¡¿Qué?!, ¡No puede ser!-** , exclamaba Lida desesperado y abatido por esa horrible noticia, sin sus piernas su hermano… no podría…

 **-El héroe Ingenium posiblemente termine aquí-** , eran las abrumadoras palabras Tensei que eran duros golpes a Tenya que no podía aceptar esa realidad, no podía tolerar la idea de que su hermano, su ídolo, su modelo a seguir terminara aquí su carrera.

 **-¡No!, ¡aún hay muchas personas que debes liderar!-** , le dijo Lida a su hermano mayor negando la idea de que el héroe Ingenium que ha idolatrado desde niño acabe de esta trágica manera. **-¡No me gusta esto!-** , exclamó Tenya acercándose a su hermano mayor con miedo y con lágrimas amenazando con salir.

En eso Tensei abrió ligeramente un ojo para ver a su hermanito pequeño. **-A mí tampoco… es por eso que, si estás dispuesto…-** , le decía su hermano mayor a Tenya…

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

" _¿Tomarías este nombre?"_

Recordaba esas contundentes palabras mientras que con seriedad acercaba el marcador logrando solamente escribir "Ing", pero se detuvo en un momento para luego apretar los dientes y cerrar los ojos. **(Aun no estoy…)** , pensaba Lida frustrado y enojado para luego borrar el nombre e ir al frente de la clase.

Se colocó donde debía estar y puso la pizarra sobre el escritorio en silencio, el reflejo de sus gafas ocultaba sus ojos y en su cartel estaba escrito: _"Tenya"_.

 **-¿Utilizarás tu primer nombre?, ¿estás seguro?-** , le preguntó Midnight al chico de lentes algo decepcionada y él asintió con la cabeza.

 **(Lo siento hermano, aun no… aun no puedo llevar tu nombre)** , eran los pensamientos de Lida que apretaba los puños con frustración que al parecer nadie pudo notarlo.

 **-Lida-kun-** , dijo Uraraka preocupada por su amigo y asi como ella Toga y Momo también estaban preocupadas, Izuku por su parte se mantenía al margen viendo a su amigo sufrir en silencio, de verdad quería ayudarle pero tenía que ser paciente para que se abriera naturalmente.

 **-Midoriya-kun, ¿estás listo?-** , le preguntó Midnight al presidente de la clase que era el único que faltaba por presentar su nombre.

 **-Midnight-Sensei, él escribió su nombre desde que nos dio las pizarras-** , le dijo Toga con una gran sonrisa a la heroína profesional que alzó una ceja con intriga.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿entonces por qué no has pasado?-** , le preguntó Midnight a joven peliverde con curiosidad.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Deku? ¿Tenías vergüenzas?-** , decía Bakugou con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a su rival, el cual se levantó de su asiento con serenidad y le sonrió con inocencia al rubio.

 **-Para nada Kacchan, solo pensé que me corresponde a mí dar el buen final-** , contestaba Izuku con un tono juguetón al final para luego caminar hasta llegar al frente de la clase. **-Este es mi nombre de héroe-** , dijo con completa tranquilidad dándole la vuelta a su pizarra para mostrar su nombre de héroe, causando que todos los presentes ensancharan un poco sus ojos.

 **-¿Estás seguro, Midoriya?, algunos no se lo tomarán muy bien-** , le dijo Kaminari al peliverde ya que por decirlo de alguna manera es un título conflictivo.

Izuku sonrió seguro y asintió con cama. **-Estoy seguro, este nombre representa lo que quiero llegar a ser, ser aquel con la fuerza suficiente para salvar a todos los que me necesiten y causar pánico con mi sola presencia en todos aquellos que quieran promover el mal-** , decía el peliverde con un cierto brillo en sus ojos que resultaban cautivadores.

Lo supo muy bien desde lo ocurrido en USJ, seria fuerte, no para abusar del débil como lo hizo All For One, seria fuerte para proteger y para infundir terror en los corazones malvados, que cuando escuchen su solo nombre los villanos teman y desistan de cualquier intento de hacer el mal, y que las personas de bien sientan la seguridad de que sus días de paz no terminaran ya que él estará allí.

La expresión del peliverde se endureció con una rebosante determinación de cada poro de su ser. **-Todos los que me rodean me dan coraje y poder para seguir adelante, por eso voy a responderles superándome para hacer el mundo un lugar en el cual las personas puedan sonreír en paz, no permitiré que alguien pierda a un ser querido por una tragedia-** , declaraba Izuku como si fuera un juramento de él a sus compañeros, no, un juramento de él con el mundo, no dejaría que otros pasen por lo que él pasó al perder a su madre.

Izuku lentamente levantó su brazo derecho para apuntar con su dedo índice en dirección al techo. **-Voy a ser aquel por encima de todo, porque solo aquel que es el más fuerte puede salvar a todos los que quiera proteger… el único que decide, ese es alguien que puedo ser-** , dijo con un destello de luz verde voluntad en sus ojos durante una fracción de segundos.

Todos en esa clase lo sabían, esas palabras no las estaba diciendo a la ligera, eran tan serias y contundentes que hasta merecerían ser grabadas en piedra y guardadas al ser tan verdaderas como las leyes que rigen el universo. Izuku Midoriya estaba hablando con toda su alma a pesar de que su sueño parezca tan imposible y fantasioso, es como si el simple hecho de que él lo dijera hiciera parecer ese sueño posible.

Dentro de cada uno de los presentes se formó una imagen, el peliverde logrando lo imposible, pudiendo salvar a todo aquel que le necesite e intimidando a los malos hasta reducirlos a la nada, si alguien pudiera hacer tal locura ese era él.

 _ **¡El Héroe Salvador y Verdugo: ENTITY!**_

 _ **Quirk: The One Above All**_

Izuku les sonrió gentilmente a sus amigos y amigas mientras bajaba su brazo. **-Es Todo para Mí y Todo de Mí para Ustedes-** , les dijo con amabilidad acogedora y llena de paz.

Himiko, Uraraka y Momo sonrieron desde lo profundo de sus almas sabiendo que Entity sería el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, un símbolo del bien y la paz y una pesadilla para el mal y la discordia.

Varios salieron de su estupor solo para darse cuenta de que han estado aplaudiendo desde hace un par de minutos, fue inconsciente y no se dieron cuenta de cuando comenzaron a hacerlo, es como si desde lo más profundo de su ser hayan aceptado las palabras de Izuku como ciertas y sin poder evitarlo solo podían aplaudir en festejo.

 **-¡Mucha ambición y determinación!, ¡un grandioso nombre Midoriya-kun!-** , chillaba Midnight retorciéndose con un sonrojo en sus mejillas ante tal espíritu que nunca antes en su vida había presenciado, el aura que desprendía el joven peliverde llegaba a ser hasta igual de abrumadora que la de All Might.

Bakugou sonrió de lado satisfecho de ver la determinación de su rival, después de todo sería aburrido estar contra alguien con poca motivación, ahora sin duda el héroe explosivo Gilgamesh estaba decidido a continuar su acérrima rivalidad con el héroe Entity, claro que el héroe Prometeo tampoco se quedaría atrás ya que Todoroki se animó más a ser mejor héroe al escuchar las palabras de su amigo.

 **-Solo Izuku-kun puede aspirar a ser algo tan fuera de lo ordinario-** , comentó Himiko con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro miraba con suavidad a su mejor amigo, de verdad que solo podía aspirar a algo tan descabellado, pero ella era consciente de que a pesar de eso ella estaría dispuesta a apoyarle para que ese sueño estuviera a su alcance, eso es lo que su corazón le decía.

 **-Sí, pero me gusta ese lado suyo tan soñador-** , dijo Momo con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios y las manos sostenidas sobre su pecho sin estar consciente de sus comprometedoras palabras, por suerte sus amigas no le prestaron la suficiente importancia para mencionar algo, lo que si sabía la pelinegra es que esa extraña sensación en su pecho existía porque Izuku es como es y ella no cambiaría eso por nada.

Uraraka negó lentamente con la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro. **-No es un sueño si lo puede hacer realidad, estoy segura de que Deku-kun lo logrará-** , aseguró Ochako con una indescriptible sensación en su ser que le aseguraba que él era capaz de tal hazaña, por esa seguridad y voluntad en sus orbes verdes es que la castaña no podía dudar ni un poco de sus palabras.

 **-Es cierto-** , coincidieron Momo y Toga con su amiga castaña y las tres ignoraban que el mismo sentimiento florecía en los corazones de ellas, ese sentimiento que quizás ha estado allí desde el principio y no se han dado cuenta de qué era.

* * *

 _ ***Sala del Personal***_

En el lugar estaba el héroe Cementoss frente a una computadora. **-¿Eh?, aún están llegando ofertas para los de primer año, aquí hay una más-** , decía el profesor de peculiar apariencia mientras que All Might caminaba detrás de él en su forma normal.

 **-¿Para quién es?-** , le preguntó All Might a su colega profesor con curiosidad.

 **-Midoriya, a pesar de que ese chico tiene que pensar entre más de diez mil ofertas-** , respondió el héroe con un suspiro ya que el presidente de la clase 1-A de verdad se había ganado al público en el festival deportivo.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿Quién la envía…?-** , preguntaba All Might con una sonrisa y entrecerrando los ojos viendo a pantalla de la computadora solo para momentos después ensanchar los ojos. **-¡E-Esta persona es…!-** , exclamó el rubio con pánico y sorpresa en su expresión al ver quien había enviado la solicitud de su protegido.

* * *

 _ ***En la Clase 1-A***_

Ahora nos encontramos de nuevo en el salón y todos miraban con calma a Aizawa que ahora estaba despierto mientras que a su lado estaba Midnight.

 **-Ahora que todos han decidido sus nombres de héroe hablemos una vez más sobre las prácticas-** , les decía Aizawa a sus estudiantes mientras que la parte inferior de su cuerpo seguía dentro de su saco de dormir. **-Durarán una semana, en cuanto a donde se darán, aquellos que tengan ofertas de profesionales recibirán sus propias listas así que podrá elegir por ustedes mismos-** , dijo mientras sostenía unos papeles y le mostró uno a la clase. **-En cambio los que no tengas ofertas elegirán entre 40 agencias alrededor de país que aceptarán a nuestros internos, todos ellos trabajan en lugares diferentes y tienen diferentes especialidades, así que considérenlo bien-** , les advertía con calma y estos le prestaban la debida atención.

 **-Por ejemplo, Trece está especializado en rescates de accidentes y desastres, más que en lucha contra villanos-** , decía Midnight con una pequeña sonrisa poniendo al héroe espacial como ejemplo, recordándole a la clase lo sucedido en USJ cuando estuvo en desventaja contra Kurogiri.

 **-Lo repetiré de nuevo, considérenlo bien antes de elegir-** , les avisó el pelinegro a sus estudiantes ya que de verdad sus elecciones tendrían gran relevancia para su crecimiento como aspirantes a héroes.

 **-¡Si señor!-** , fue la respuesta general del colectivo de jóvenes para que luego ambos profesores comenzaran a repartir los papeles asignados a cada uno.

 **-¡Quiero combatir el crimen en áreas urbanas!-** , decía Kirishima emocionado sosteniendo su lista.

 **-Espero poder internarme en un lugar con inundaciones, me pregunto si hay alguno-** , comentaba Tsuyu con calma desde su asiento viendo su lista mientras tenía un dedo en su mentón.

 **-Que cambie su decisión antes de pasado mañana-** , les decía Aizawa a la clase con cansancio mientras se dirigía a la salida donde le esperaba Midnight que se despedía de los estudiantes.

 **-¿¡Solo tenemos dos días!?-** , preguntó Sero algo sorprendido e incrédulo ante el poco tiempo que tenían para elegir.

 **-Tomen su decisión de manera eficiente, adiós-** , respondió el profesor asignado ignorando al pelinegro para luego salir del salón e irse, dejando a sus estudiantes leyendo sus respectivas listas para que eligieran la agencia en la cual harían sus prácticas.

Allí Todoroki notó en su lista como el nombre de una agencia resaltaba entre todas las demás, era la agencia del héroe Endeavor, su padre, esto no pareció afectarle pero siguió mirando fijamente esa oferta.

* * *

 _ ***Hora del Almuerzo***_

Un tiempo más adelante ya se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo y la clase 1-A se encontraba medio vacía al estar varios en la cafetería mientras que unos pocos decidieron quedarse dentro del salón.

 **-Oigan, ¿ya decidieron a cual agencia de héroes ir?-** , le preguntó Mina a sus amigos con curiosidad mientras que ella tenía su cabeza acostada sobre su mesa.

 **-¡Iré a Mt Lady!-** , respondió Mineta con una sonrisa y señalándose con un pulgar mientras que una imagen de la heroína rubia aparecía en su imaginación.

 **-Seguro estás pensando en algo pervertido, Mineta-** , le reprochó Toga al enano de cabello morado con el ceño fruncido para luego alejarse varios pasos de él con asco.

 **-¡C-Claro que no!-** , respondió Mineta en conflicto ya que se sentía algo ofendido pero por el otro lado era cierto que solo iba con ella por ser… ella.

 **-Deku-kun, ¿aún no has elegido?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amigo peliverde con una linda sonrisa girándose a verle, solo para encontrarlo acostado sobre su mesa con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus brazos y sus ojos cerrados.

El peliverde abrió ligeramente los ojos algo somnoliento mientras levantaba la cabeza. **-¿Huh?, ¿elegir?... ah, te refieres a una agencia, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tallaba un ojo mirando a su amiga castaña.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?, te noto algo ausente-** , comentó Momo algo preocupada acercándose a Izuku que parece algo ajeno a todo el asunto de las prácticas como si no fueran asunto suyo, cosa extraña a recalcar al ser él el presidente de la clase.

 **-No es nada, es solo que… ugh, no quiero ir a ninguna agencia-** , dijo Izuku con algo de fastidio rascándose la nuca, causando sorpresa en los presentes ya que en definitiva el presidente de la clase no debía decir algo asi.

 **-¿¡En serio!?, ¡debes estar loco, tienes muchas ofertas!-** , exclamaba Kaminari incrédulo viendo al peliverde que debería estar entusiasmado al tener tal abanico de opciones para trabajar en una agencia famosa e increíble, es como si un hombre fuera millonario y pudiera ir a cualquier parte del mundo pero decide no salir de su casa, el punto es que es frustrante que alguien con opciones no las aprecie.

 **-¿No hay ninguna que te llame la atención o algo así?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amigo con sincera curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Izuku solo suspiró y apoyó su espalda de la silla. **-Es algo así, la verdad las mejores agencias me invitaron y me alegra un poco tener tantas opciones, pero la verdad me fastidia un poco pensar en estar bajo órdenes de otras personas, por mucho que sean profesionales-** , decía el peliverde con un poco de sencillez y despreocupación mientras el resto le escuchaba. **-Digo, la verdad no tendría problema en acatar órdenes de alguien de quien me interese aprender algo, pero sinceramente no encuentro ninguna oferta que llame mi atención-** , agregó él con ese ligero problema con el cual no podía lidiar.

Kirishima se acercó a su amigo y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Oye oye, solo tómatelo con calma, tienes más de diez mil opciones de donde elegir, lee todas y seguro habrá alguna agencia que te interese-** , le aconsejó el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Ya lo hice-** , fue la respuesta inmediata que recibió de Izuku.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Kirishima algo descolocado mientras veía al presidente de la clase.

 **-Tardé 10 minutos en leer todas y cada una de las ofertas que recibí y ninguna me llama la atención, después de todo no hay alguna agencia o héroe en concreto que pueda enseñarme algo que yo no sepa que pueda perfeccionar mis maneras de utilizar Quirks-** , se explicaba Izuku con aparente desinterés y un tono relajado mientras que varios de los presentes le veían con asombro.

No es que él quisiera mostrarse arrogante o algo parecido, es solo que había que tener en cuenta los hechos:

Tenía The One Above All siendo una alta variedad de Quirks de los cuales elegir libremente dependiendo de la situación, siendo este Quirk la unión definitiva de All For One y One For All, el Quirk egoísta que quita y da Quirks a placer y el otro era el Quirk de la esperanza al ser la acumulación de voluntades de los anteriores usuarios por vencer al mal.

Con All For One ha recibido experiencia, recuerdos y toda la información referente a los Quirks que el anterior usuario robó, además estuvo entrenando y perfeccionando combinaciones sin descanso hasta la actualidad siendo casi 2 años donde durante ese periodo de tiempo también ha robado Quirks que ha ido entrenando. Además durante su tiempo de ocio llegaba a actuar de vigilante al combatir vándalos, asesinos, pandillas, traficantes y hasta una pequeña organización criminal.

En cuanto a One For All lo ha entrenado fervientemente desde que lo obtuvo gracias a All Might, entrenó sin descanso durante meses hasta unas semanas antes del examen de admisión a Yuuei. Además está el hecho de que era el alumno del símbolo de la paz, el héroe número uno y el más fuerte del mundo, si hablaban de maestros no había uno más confiable que el suyo.

En resumidas cuentas de verdad Izuku no quería sonar arrogante al decir que no estaba interesado en ninguna agencia, es solo que no había casi nada que pudieran enseñarle, tenía la experiencia de décadas de batallas de All For One y la suya propia al haber combatido contra villanos directamente desde que tenía 14 años, básicamente que experiencia en combate real no le faltaba en lo absoluto, un buen ejemplo de eso era lo sucedido en USJ.

Momo después de escuchar lo dicho por Izuku, se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. **-En realidad no es muy erróneo lo que dice Izuku-kun, después de todo no hay ningún profesional apto que pueda enseñarle a él que es el único humano de su tipo con tantos Quirks-** , comentó Momo teniendo ese punto en consideración, si acaso solo héroes del top 10 podrían llegar a aconsejarle en algo.

 **-Además me he leído las leyes de héroes y fiscales al derecho y al revés como 7 veces, he encontrado clausulas y contradicciones que utilizar a mi favor en varias ocasiones, en términos de enseñanza y protocolo diría que no necesito tutoría-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad desde su asiento mientras levantaba la vista al techo para luego suspirar un poco.

Luego de obtener el All For One su intelecto ya elevado había sido también renovado por la inherente astucia y conocimientos de All For One, esto lo impulso a cada vez aprender y aprender más cosas como si su cerebro fuera una esponja de información que sin mucha dificultad era asimilada , eso lo alentó a leer las leyes en su totalidad por si en algún momento podría servirle esa información, lo cual efectivamente fue productivo al utilizar varias contradicciones y trucos a su favor para salir de problemas con oficiales que querían retenerle al utilizar sus Quirks sin licencia a pesar de que fuera para impedir crimines de villanos.

 **-Midoriya, eres un monstruo-** , comentó Mineta descolocado e impresionado y varios de los presentes no objetarían esa afirmación, pues es la pura verdad dependiendo del punto de vista, Izuku Midoriya bien podría ser un monstruo por todo lo que ha logrado al tan solo tener 15 años.

Claro que él no pensaba lo mismo que ellos, solo era el joven más desafortunado y afortunado que existe, elegido por All For One para tener su Quirk y allí comenzaría su infierno personal luego de la muerte de su madre. Por el otro lado pudo conocer a Himiko que es su valiosa amiga, luego a All Might que sería su mentor y su figura paterna y después ingresó a Yuuei donde hizo muchas amistades que atesoraba.

Izuku Midoriya era consciente de su Yo antes de All For One y su Yo actual, antes era marginado por ser un Mukosei, sufría de abuso en la escuela y su sueño de ser un héroe era casi imposible de cumplirse, tenía buenas notas para compensar su falta de Quirk pero aun así eso no llegaría a ser suficiente en el mundo profesional y el único apoyo que tenía era el de su madre.

En cambio ahora es fuerte, es astuto, calculador y tiene una determinación de hierro en ser un héroe, básicamente tiene las herramientas para cumplir sus metas, tiene el cerebro para manejarlas como se debe y tiene el espíritu para seguir adelante a pesar de las adversidades, pero… lo que más frustra a Izuku es que nada de esto le hubiera sucedido si no hubiera conocido a All For One.

Toga se acercó a la mesa de su mejor amigo y sujetó la pila de hojas que estaban allí para ojear superficialmente. **-Pero mira aquí, tienes una oferta de Hawks, él héroe número tres-** , le dijo Himiko al peliverde con calma al haber visto el nombre de la agencia del héroe alado.

 **-¿¡El héroe Hawks también te envió una oferta!?-** , exclamó Sero impactado nuevamente y varios también lo estaban al igual que él, pues el famoso y joven héroe que estaba en el top 3 había enviado una solicitud por el presidente de la clase.

Izuku sintió una gota bajar por su sien. **-Sí, supongo que lo mejor será aceptar ese-** , dijo él con una sonrisa fingida mirando a su amiga rubia, aun recordaba que Hawks le había dicho que envió dicha solicitud antes que sucediera lo de la familia de Himiko. **(Pero más que nada vamos a estar bromeando y no aprenderé casi nada)** , pensó Izuku para sí mismo sabiendo que estarían en un ambiente amistoso, después de todo ha trabajado codo con codo con Hawks muchas veces durante su tiempo como vigilante. **-Más importante, ¿ya has decidido a donde ir, Uraraka-chan?-** , le preguntó a la castaña con amabilidad para cambiar de tema.

Ella sonrió con alegría y asintió con la cabeza. **-¡Sí, El héroe de batalla: La agencia de combate de GunHead!-** , respondió Uraraka con emoción apretando dos puños al frente.

 **-GunHead es un gran tipo de batalla, estoy un poco sorprendido de que decidas ir allí-** , comentó Izuku con serenidad y una leve sonrisa en su rostro viendo a su amiga mientras que Momo, Himiko y Kirishima asentían de acuerdo con él.

 **-¡Sí, tengo una oferta de ellos!-** , dijo Uraraka animada dando un golpe a frente.

 **-¿En serio?, Pensé que estabas tratando de ser un héroe de rescate como Trece, Uraraka-chan-** , comentó Momo con calma viendo a su amiga que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Realmente sí, pero luchar contra Bakugou en el festival deportivo me hizo pensar que…-** , decía ella posicionándose mejor para dar un golpe al frente con una mirada decidida. **-¡Entre más fuerte sea, más oportunidades tendré!, ¡si solo hago lo que quiero, tendré una perspectiva más pequeña!-** , exclamó Uraraka con determinación emocionando a Kirishima por su… ¿nivel de masculinidad?.

Ante eso Tsuyu y Mina comenzaron a charlar con Kirishima y varios comenzaron a hablar de sus propios asuntos antes de que terminara la hora del almuerzo, esto le permitió a Uraraka acercarse sigilosamente hacia Momo, Himiko e Izuku para hablarles en voz baja.

 **-Además, en la casa de Toga-chan me di cuenta de que me favorecería aprender más del combate cercano, por precaución-** , comentó Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa recordándoles a los tres que ella se vio forzada a luchar con tonfas contra los guardias, las armaduras y también contra los Nomus blancos.

 **-Vaya, nos alegramos-** ,dijeron Izuku, Momo y Toga sonriendo levemente los tres y hablando simultáneamente viendo a su amiga castaña para luego los cuatro reír y comenzar a charlar.

Mientras tanto Lida por su parte miraba directamente su lista de ofertas mientras que el reflejo de sus gafas no dejaba ver sus ojos, solo se mantuvo en silencio para luego escribir en la hoja la agencia a la cual quería asistir.

* * *

 _ ***Un tiempo después***_

Ya las clases habían terminado por el día de hoy ya gran parte de la clase se habían ido a sus casas mientras que la luz del atardecer entraba por las ventanas de la academia. En el lugar Izuku y Himiko ya tenían sus mochilas consigo y caminaban a la salida junto a Momo.

 **-Deku-kun, Momo-chan, Toga-chan, vamos a casa juntos-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus amigos con una encantadora sonrisa alegre ya que tenían la costumbre de ir todos juntos a la estación.

 **-Claro, Uraraka-chan-** , respondió Toga feliz ya que no hacía falta ni proponerlo ya que por defecto tenían eso planeado.

 **-Lida-kun, tú también…-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa girándose a ver el asiento vacío de su amigo de lentes que no se encontraba en el lugar.

 **-Tal parece que ya decidió donde hacer sus prácticas y regresó a la sala del personal-** , decía Izuku con calma y las manos en los bolsillos mirando el lugar donde debería estar su buen amigo, no sería lo mismo irse a la estación todos juntos sin él.

Momo estaba algo inquieta y preocupada por su amigo pero suspiró para relajarse. **-Entonces deberíamos irnos adelantando sin él, quizás tarde un poco-** , propuso ella con un poco de calma resignándose por el día de hoy ya que Lida ha estado algo distante.

 **-Sigo preocupada por él, deberíamos estar todos-** , comentó Toga reflejando inquietud al no estar el grupo completo y Uraraka coincidía con ella y se encontraba en la misma condición de preocupación por su diligente amigo.

Izuku las comprendía a las tres y estaba del mismo modo preocupado pero mantuvo la compostura. **-No lograremos nada preocupándonos, solo asegurémonos de que sepa que estamos aquí para apoyarle-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas para luego abrir la puerta del salón.

 **-¡Estoy aquí en una posición bizarra!-** , exclamó All Might en su forma super apareciendo a gran velocidad frente a Izuku en una posición extraña al estar tan inclinado hacia adelante, claro que su repentina aparición tomó por sorpresa a las tres chicas que jadearon sorprendidas pero el peliverde parecía acostumbrado.

 **-¿Cuál es el problema, Sensei?, ¿por qué parece tener tanta prisa?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su mentor y maestro con calma y leve curiosidad en su tono.

 **-Ven conmigo un momento, joven Midoriya-** , le dijo All Might a su discípulo en voz baja haciéndole un gesto con la mano, cosa que hizo que Izuku entendiera la situación.

 **-Bien-** , respondió él sabiendo que hablaría de algo importante y privado, por lo cual se giró a ver a sus amigas detrás de él. **-Lo lamento, pueden adelantarse sin mí-** , les dijo a las tres con una pequeña sonrisa y rascándose una mejilla.

Himiko recibió un mensaje en su teléfono y luego de leerlo le sonrió a Izuku. **-No hay problema, Nejire-Senpai dice que nos espera afuera para acompañarnos a la estación, te esperaremos-** , le dijo Toga a su mejor amigo y tanto Momo como Uraraka estuvieron de acuerdo sin problemas en esperarle ya que no se podían permitir irse con menos integrantes del grupo, además… es de él de quien estaban hablando.

Izuku les agradeció con una sonrisa para luego irse con All Might a otro sitio donde pudieran hablar en privado.

* * *

Sorprendentemente ese sitio "privado" solo era un pasillo de camino a los baños y alrededor no se encontraba absolutamente ningún alumno ni profesor, por lo cual podrían hablar con libertad.

 **-¡Iré directo al grano, tienes otra oferta de un héroe!-** , le dijo All Might a su alumno mientras le daba la espalda en su forma musculosa, claro que esto no sorprendió para nada al peliverde.

 **-¿En serio?, pues puedes dejarlas con las otras 10562, creo que iré a la agencia de Hawks-** , respondió Izuku algo cansado del tema de las prácticas y resignado a hacer el tonto junto a Hawks mientras patrullaban o hacían cualquier cosa que se haga en las practicas.

 **-No lo entiendes mi chico, está es especial-** , le dijo All Might al peliverde que se mostró interesado por ese comentario.

 **-Deme más detalles, por favor-** , pidió Izuku de forma educada y tranquila centrando su atención en lo que le diría su mentor.

 **-Sí, el nombre de ese Héroe es Gran Torino, fue profesor de Yuuei por tan solo un año-** , le decía All Might al joven mientras que se giraba a verle por encima del hombro mostrando que estaba sudando un poco reflejando un poco de miedo en su rostro. **-El hombre que fue mi profesor titular-** , dijo el rubio causando que Izuku se interesase aun más. **-Él también conoce de One For All, por supuesto tal vez te eligió por eso-** , agregó el héroe para luego volver a darle la espalda a su discípulo.

 **-Bueno, sin duda suena interesante, además no es sorpresa que haya otra persona que conozca de One For All-** , comentó Izuku algo pensativo y cruzándose de brazos meditando lo que le estaba diciendo su maestro.

 **-Eso no es todo, Gran Torino fue gran amigo de mi predecesora-** , reveló All Might causando que el peliverde ampliara levemente los ojos.

 **-¿Fue amigo de Nana-Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco sorprendido por ese dato tan relevante.

 **-Se retiró hace mucho tiempo, así que olvidé contarte de él-** , decía el símbolo de la paz recordando la imponente imagen de ese hombre adulto musculoso y de capa amarilla con la luz iluminándole desde atrás. Izuku estaba interesado pero se percató de que los pies de su maestro comenzaban a temblar. - **¿F-Fue porque escribí de ti cuando le envié la carta?, ¿o p-porque no podía aguantar la manera tan inadecuada en la que te enseño?-** , tartamudeaba All Might nervioso mientras que el resto de su cuerpo también comenzaba a temblar. **-S-Si fue lo suficientemente lejos como para hacer una oferta utilizando su antiguo nombre… ¡e-es aterrador!... ¡muy aterrador!... ¡D-Dejen de temblar, piernas!-** , decía el rubio con notorio miedo y regañando a sus piernas pero los nervios le ganaban.

 **(Sensei de verdad está temblando, ¿Qué tan aterrador tiene que ser Gran Torino?)** , pensó Izuku analíticamente y con calma observando como el símbolo de la paz estaba temblando como la típica chica tímida de biblioteca que no era buena para interactuar con alguien.

 **-E-En todo caso, es mi deber entrenarte, p-pero puesto que conseguiste su oferta por el trabajo de su corazón p-p-puedes ir a t-t-trabajar a donde quieras-** , le decía All Might a su discípulo tartamudeando y temblando mucho a causa del miedo mientras le daba una hoja con datos de Gran Torino, a lo cual el joven lo acepta con calma para luego leer el papel.

 **(Gran Torino, eh, un gran amigo de Nana-Senpai y maestro de Sensei, suena muy interesante)** , pensó Izuku mientras que una sonrisa algo maliciosa se formaba en su rostro ya sabiendo con quien haría sus prácticas, ya se encargaría de darle una excusa a Hawks por la cual no aceptó su oferta.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala del Personal***_

Regresando al lugar ahora nos encontramos con Aizawa que se encontraba sentado en una mesa viendo las hojas de prácticas que solicitaron a sus estudiantes.

 **-Entonces prácticas, ¿eh?-** , dijo Snipe caminando detrás de Aizawa para terminar fijándose en las hojas de las prácticas.

 **-Sí, algunos ya han decidido a donde ir-** , respondió Aizawa con calma sin despegar a vista de los pocos papeles que les habían traído sus alumnos.

 **-Es un evento importante, asegúrate de que lo piensen debidamente, aún hay chicos de tercero que tienen sus dudas con eso-** , le dijo Snipe a su colega profesor para luego irse de allí con tranquilidad mientras que Aizawa sencillamente asentía con la cabeza.

Siguió ojeando los papeles hasta que el de Lida captó su atención. **(La agencia a la que Lida quiere ir… estoy seguro de que tenía mejores ofertas…)** , pensaba el pelinegro viendo la propuesta del Héroe Normal: Manual, pero lo verdaderamente curioso es donde estaba la agencia. **(Una agencia de héroes en Hosu… no me digas que…)** , pensó Aizawa viendo la sección que decía "Hosu, Tokyo".

En ese momento el hombre tuvo un mal presentimiento, algo sucedería y eso involucraría a su alumno el cual actualmente corría por las calles de la ciudad con una mirada seria en su rostro.

* * *

 _ ***Afuera de Yuuei***_

Ahora nos encontramos a Izuku que estaba caminando junto con Nejire, Uraraka, Momo y Himiko luego de haber salido de las instalaciones de Yuuei, habían estado charlando desde que el peliverde se reunió con sus amigas.

 **-Wow, entonces ahora tienes 10564 ofertas, ¿verdad?, además tu nombre de héroe suena genial, ¡Entity!, lo dijiste en USJ, ¿cierto?-** , preguntaba una animada y alegre Nejire con una hermosa sonrisa y acercándose peligrosamente a su Kouhai, pues por desgracia estaban en años diferentes y era solo en descansos o en la salida donde podía hablarle cuanto quisiera.

 **-Correcto Nejire, no esperaba que lo recordaras-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su Senpai con amabilidad y ella se mostró complacida mientras que tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda, confiaba mucho en su memoria.

 **-Lida-kun se fue sin nosotros, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Momo a Izuku con una sonrisa triste y esto causó que el ánimo decayera contagiándose a Uraraka, Toga y Nejire que recordaron como el peliverde revisó el casillero de Lida para ver si estaba vacío o no.

Como respuesta solo obtuvieron silencio por parte del peliverde que se mostró afligido mientras seguía caminando, eso fue respuesta más que suficiente para ellas que de verdad se estaban preocupando por Lida que en ese momento debía estar con ellos pasándolo bien como amigos.

Izuku frunció un poco el ceño mientras apretaba los puños. **(Lida-kun)** , pensó el peliverde con preocupación y seriedad mientras miraba el suelo por donde los cuatro caminaban en silencio.

Él lo sabía muy bien, no era tonto o distraído, desde el festival deportivo supo que algo malo le sucedió al hermano de su amigo y fue luego en las noticias que obtendría la información detallada de lo que sucedió, fue el incidente que involucró a Ingenium en la ciudad de Hosu, Tokyo. El responsable que escapó ha asesinado a 17 héroes y ha dejado a 23 de ellos heridos y sin ninguna posibilidad de recuperación.

Él es conocido como el Asesino de Héroes: Stain.

" _Si es por mi hermano no se preocupen, me disculpo por hacer que se preocuparan sin necesidad"_

Esas palabras taladraron la cabeza de Izuku que apretó los puños con más fuerza. **(No puedes ocultármelo Lida-kun, elegiste ir a Hosu en tus prácticas, el mismo lugar… donde está el asesino de héroes Stain)** , pensó con seriedad recordando el utilizar Eyes´God para ver lo que escribía su amigo.

Izuku no se podía quitar de la cabeza que algo grave sucedería pronto… y su amigo estaría involucrado en eso.

* * *

 _ ***Dos días después***_

Ahora toda la clase 1-A se encontraban con su profesor asignado en la estación de trenes ya que allí tomarían distintos caminos hacia donde se llevarían a cabo sus prácticas, ellos vestían sus uniformes de Yuuei y sostenían los maletines de sus trajes de héroes.

 **-Todos tienen sus trajes, ¿verdad?-** , les preguntó Aizawa a sus 21 estudiantes con calma estando todos con sus respectivos maletines. **-Recuerden que no pueden utilizarlos en público, tampoco los pierdan o algo parecido-** , les advertía él con algo de severidad.

 **-¡Síseñor!-** , respondieron Mina y Toga entusiasmadas y alzando sus maletines hablando muy apresuradas.

 **-Díganlo claramente, es "Si, señor", Toga y Ashido-** , les reprendió Aizawa con reproche y ambas chicas hicieron pucheros desanimadas.

 **-Sí, señor-** , dijeron Mina y Toga ambas abrazando sus maletines con la emoción casi apagada.

 **-Asegúrense de cuidar sus modales en las prácticas, es todo por mi parte, váyanse ahora-** , les dijo Aizawa a sus retoños con tranquilidad confiando en que serán prudentes y no él no tendría que meterse en líos por el mal comportamiento de ellos.

 **-Sí, Sensei-** , respondieron la gran mayoría para luego cada uno comenzar a retirarse hacia sus salidas en dirección a sus propios trenes.

Lida el cual no habló con nadie comenzó a caminar con seriedad hacia su propio tren en silencio y sin despedirse de sus amigos siendo observado por Todoroki que le veía alejarse, la verdad es que el peli mixto y muchos más de la clase se estaban preocupando por su reciente actitud.

El pelinegro seguía caminando con su maletín en mano pero una voz captó la atención del joven. **-Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku mientras que junto a Momo, Himiko y Ochako llegaban corriendo con su amigo que se había detenido dándoles la espalda en silencio. **-Si estás desanimado puedes decírnoslo, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan, ¿verdad?-** , le dijo él a Lida con una pequeña sonrisa gentil y empática mientras que las tres chicas asentían de acuerdo mostrándose todas preocupadas por él.

Lida se mantuvo varios segundos en silencio hasta que finamente se dio la vuelta para ver a sus amigos con una sonrisa. **-Si-** , dijo Tenya pero esa sonrisa carecía de sinceridad y luego se empeñó en volver a retirarse dejándolos allí, pero la mano firme de Izuku sobre su hombro le detuvo.

Izuku miraba fijamente el suelo con frustración sin querer dejar las cosas así. **-Por favor Lida-kun… eres nuestro amigo… eres mi amigo-** , le decía el peliverde a Tenya con verdadera preocupación tratando de hacerle entender que podía contar con ellos.

Lida se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos. **-Yo…-** , decía el chico de lentes meditando bien las palabras de su amigo, pero la imagen de su hermano en el hospital fue suficiente para retomar la firmeza. **-Debo irme, mi tren está por salir-** , agregó liberándose de la mano de Izuku para comenzar a caminar lejos de ellos.

 **-Lida-kun-** , dijeron Toga y Momo preocupadas por su amigo mientras que Uraraka de verdad pensaba en correr hacia él para detenerle, pero Izuku la detuvo de hacer eso, solo causaría que él se alejara más de ellos.

 **-Gracias-** , fue las únicas palabras que le dijo Lida a sus amigos agradecido por su preocupación, pero lo que haría era algo que debía hacer solo, por lo cual su expresión cambió por una seria y llena de resentimiento dirigido al villano que lastimó a su hermano mayor… Stain.

* * *

En este momento Izuku se encontraba en el tren que le llevaría a la estación de la ciudad donde estaba Gran Torino, el transporte iba a gran velocidad y el peliverde en su asiento solo anotaba la dirección del papel que le dio All Might en el GPS de su teléfono para facilitar la búsqueda.

 **(Un héroe al cual incluso All Might le teme, además fue amigo de Nana-Senpai)** , pensaba Izuku sumergido en sus pensamientos, dado que se reuniría con un amigo de su predecesora y el maestro de su mentor, cosa que lo hizo ser el número uno. **(Gran Torino)** , mentiría si dijera que no tenía grandes expectativas con respecto al hombre. **(Creo haberlo visto en los recuerdos de All For One, debe ser alguien muy fuerte)** , pensaba él sonriendo un poco emocionado.

Un tiempo más adelante el peliverde se encontraba al frente de un edificio abandonado en un estado lamentable, desgastado y sucio y su fachada estaba descuidada, había hasta grafiti en una pared y la baranda de la terraza estaba rota, básicamente cumple bien los requisitos de un edificio abandonado.

 **-Vaya, parece que alguien no ha hecho mantenimiento en un buen tiempo-** , comentó Izuku sarcásticamente para sí mismo para luego acercarse a la puerta y tocar varias veces, pero no obtuvo respuesta y decidió abrir la puerta que por suerte estaba abierta y asomó un poco su cabeza. **-Disculpe, soy de Yuuei, mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya, vengo por mis prácticas, gusto en conocer…-** , pero sus palabras se detuvieron al ver un cuerpo pequeño en medio de lo que parecía ser un charco de sangre.

Con cara carente de emociones se adentró hasta estar al frente del cuerpo que parecía pertenecer a un hombre de avanzada edad de pelo corto grisáceo y barba. Su traje de héroe consiste en un traje monótono enteramente blanco, una capa amarilla, un cinturón con la letra "G", guantes y botas gruesas de color amarillo y un antifaz negro.

Izuku se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos para luego llevarse las manos a la cabeza. **-¡Maldición, es la octava vez que me encuentro a alguien muerto de esta manera!-** , exclamó el peliverde exasperado y frustrado ya que ha vivido situaciones similares varias veces antes y se ha metido en problemas por eso.

Pero el pequeño anciano levantó su cabeza. **-¡Estoy vivo!-** , exclamó Gran Torino con una sonrisa demostrando que no era un cadáver.

 **-Bueno, eso me reconforta un poco-** , dijo Izuku suspiraron más relajado y aliviado de que el anciano estuviera vivo. **-Déjeme ayudarle-** , se ofreció Izuku amablemente para ayudar al ancianito a levantarse.

Minutos más adelante ya Gran Torino se encontraba de pie temblando un poco con su bastón mientras se sacudía su traje. **-¡Cielos!, Mientras traía unas salchichas con salsa de tomate me resbalé y caí sobre ellas-** , decía el hombre de avanzada edad revelando que la "sangre" en realidad era salsa y los "sesos" que estaban en el suelo eran salchichas.

 **(Entonces es este viejito al cual le tiene miedo Sensei, debo decir que estoy decepcionado)** , pensaba Izuku algo desanimado y rascándose la cabeza viendo al hombre que sería su maestro durante la siguiente semana.

En ese momento Gran Torino fijó su mirada en Izuku por varios segundos. **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó Gran Torino viendo al chico.

 **-Soy Izuku Midoriya de Yuuei, un placer conocerle-** , se presentó Izuku de nuevo de manera educada para luego hacer una breve reverencia a su mayor.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Gran Torino llevándose una mano al oído para tratar de oír mejor al joven.

 **-Mi nombre es Izuku Midoriya-** , repitió el peliverde elevando un poco su voz para hacerse escuchar.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron segundos en silencio hasta que. **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó Gran Torino sonando como un anciano senil que parece ser e Izuku sonrió algo tenso pero logró controlarse.

 **-Soy Izuku Midoriya, viejo sordo-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez sabiendo que el anciano de todas formas no le oiría.

 **-¡Te escuché!-** , reclamó Gran Torino enojado agitando su bastón para golpear la cabeza de Izuku que no se movió ni una pulgada y recibió el golpe pero ni se inmutó, más bien se escuchó un crujido que pertenecía al bastón.

 **-¿Me estaba haciendo una broma o qué?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Gran Torino con curiosidad ya que bien estaba fingiendo ser un viejo senil y sordo.

Gran Torino se quedó mirándole la cara durante varios segundos. **-¿Toshinori?-** , preguntó el héroe de avanzada edad con una sonrisa mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza

Izuku solo se llevó unos dedos al puente de la nariz con algo de frustración pero suspiró para calmarse. **-No estoy yendo a ninguna parte con esto, sabía que sería viejo por ser maestro de Sensei, pero aun así esto es…-** , decía el peliverde volviendo a mirar al pequeño hombre tembloroso que sonreía sencillamente.

Gran Torino se sentó en el suelo justo encima del charco de salsa. **-Tengo hambre-** , dijo el héroe e Izuku solo sonrió con amabilidad.

 **-Fíjese usted, yo también, por lo cual voy a llamar a alguien para que traiga comida-** , le dijo Izuku al ancianito con gentileza para luego darle la espalda y sacar su teléfono. **(Debo avisarle a All Might el estado de este pobre anciano)** , pensó el peliverde con calma hasta que escuchó el sonido de su maletín abriéndose y se giró para ver como Gran Torino veía su interior. **-Momento señor Gran Torino, no debería tocar eso-** , le dijo Izuku al hombre con calma y educación mientras se acercaba y guardaba su teléfono.

 **-Atácame con One For All, quiero saber cuánto lo dominas-** , dijo Gran Torino con una inesperada seriedad que causó un poco de sorpresa en Izuku que luego de unos segundos sonrió.

 **-Vaya vaya, parece que alguien revela sus verdaderos colores-** , decía Izuku viendo directamente el rostro del viejo que ahora no parecía senil sino consciente de la situación mientras inspeccionaba su maletín con seriedad.

 **-Es buen traje, póntelo y atácame-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico peliverde mientras que se giraba a verle directamente a la cara.

 **-Usted de verdad…-** , decía Izuku con la esperanza de que todo haya sido una simple fachada y que ahora conocería de verdad al maestro de su mentor.

Gran Torino se mantuvo en silencio viendo al joven. **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó el viejito con una sonrisa inclinando la cara con intriga, haciendo que Izuku tuviera una gota de sudor en la sien.

En ese momento Izuku decidió hablar con seriedad. **-Escuche señor, necesito hacerme fuerte, controlar mejor mi poder porque a All Might ya no le queda mucho tiempo, por eso…-** , le decía a Gran Torino firmemente y sin dudar ni un segundo. **-No puedo seguir perdiendo mí tiempo, perdóneme-** , se disculpó con calma para luego darle la espalda al viejo y con Telekinesis atrajo su maletín a su mano derecha dispuesto a irse.

El viejo se mantuvo en silencio un par de segundos hasta que se puso de pie. **-En ese caso…-** , dijo Gran Torino captando la atención de Izuku que lo siguiente que vio le tomó por sorpresa.

 **¡WAN!**

Gran Torino dio una clase de salto muy veloz para saltar hacia una pared y no se detuvo allí, se impulsó de las paredes y techo casi como si rebotara a gran velocidad y cambiando cada vez sus vectores para finalmente pasar a un lado de Izuku e incrustarse sobre la puerta de la salida con sus brazos y piernas para luego sonreírle amenazadoramente al peliverde.

 **-¡En ese caso tienes más razones para obedecer y atacarme, mocoso!-** , le regañó Gran Torino con voz autoritaria e imponente al joven peliverde que permanecía sereno en su mismo lugar, pero en el rostro de Izuku se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(Vaya, que ancianito tan agradable, me agrada)** , pensó Izuku gratamente sorprendido de que sus sospechas no fueran erróneas, ese viejo era más de lo que aparentaba ser.

 **-Vi el festival deportivo de Yuuei en la tele, ¡no pude creer que lo que dijo Toshinori fuera verdad!, ¡tú tienes el One For All y también el All For One!-** , exclamó Gran Torino con seriedad viendo fijamente a Izuku con una sonrisa. **-Toshinori es llamado el Símbolo de la Paz y el héroe número 1, pero este tonto cabezota obsesionado con la justicia es en definitivo peor que un novato cuando es el momento de enseñar-** , decía Gran Torino en clara burla al que hace años fue su discípulo.

 **(Este hombre sin duda es el maestro de Sensei)** , pensó Izuku sintiendo un cosquilleo en su cuerpo al emocionarse de solo pensar que frente a él estaba alguien del cual podría aprender algo.

 **-Quiero que me demuestres que tan bien puedes utilizar el One For All ya que no lo pude ver en el festival, además… parece que puedo enseñarte un par de cosas con respecto a tu modo tan descuidado de pelear con tus otros Quirks-** , decía Gran Torino con una sonrisa amenazante y algo intimidante confiando en sus años de experiencia luchando contra gran variedad de villanos. **-¡Ahora ponte ese traje!-** , ordenó el hombre de forma contundente y autoritaria.

 **-Será un gran placer trabajar con usted… Gran Torino-** , dijo Izuku con una sonrisa de lado viendo al hombre que sin duda había captado su interés.

Luego de eso no pasaron muchos minutos para que Izuku se pusiera su traje de héroe, sus botas negras, pantalón formal negro, cinturón con hebilla de triangulo de plata, camisa verde oscuro, corbata negra, chaleco negro de bordes grises pero ahora en vez de un saco tiene una gabardina negra abierta por el medio y de largo hasta las rodillas dividida en dos, este cambio lo pidió en caso de que deba dárselo a alguna victima herida que tenga poca ropa, además ya no llevaba guantes debido a que no les veía utilidad más allá de lo estético y ese fue un agregado de la compañía, era mejor tener las manos desnudas para sentir directamente la temperatura de una persona al confirmar si estaba viva o muerta.

 **(Parece que están listos los cambios que pedí, me alegro, en todo caso no es que vaya a ser relevante para lo que tengo en mente)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad terminando de arreglarse su gabardina para luego girarse a ver directamente a Gran Torino. **-Terminé los preparativos-** , dijo con calma ya estando preparado.

 **-Entonces, hazlo-** , dijo Gran Torino que estaba parado al frente suyo indicándole que utilizara el One For All para comenzar a pelear, pero Izuku tenía algo que decir.

 **-Discúlpeme Gran Torino, pero tengo una idea que seguro va a ser muy útil en este entrenamiento-** , decía Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa causando intriga en el hombre de avanzada edad.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** , preguntó Gran Torino sin saber de qué estaba hablando el chico de cabello verde.

 **-Usted sabe que tengo muchos Quirks, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Izuku con una inocente sonrisa mientras se acercaba unos pasos al viejo.

 **-Es de esperarse ya que posees el All For One-** , contestó Gran Torino con calma sin entender a donde quería llegar el muchacho con todo esto.

 **-Entonces le pido que por favor cierre sus ojos-** , le pidió el peliverde educadamente al profesional con una mirada amigable e inocente que le dio un mal presentimiento a Gran Torino.

 **-¿Qué tienes planeado, mocoso?-** , preguntó Gran Torino con seriedad algo alerta de lo que podría llegar a hacer el muchacho que heredó el All For One.

 **-Cierre los ojos y lo averiguará, no se preocupe que no es nada malo-** , dijo Izuku sin ninguna pizca de malicia en su ser y Gran Torino lo pudo ver en su rostro, sin más que objetar el pequeño viejo se resignó y suspiró derrotado para luego cerrar los ojos, lo que debía hacer era confiar en el alumno que Toshinori había elegido como su sucesor.

Luego Gran Torino sintió una mano atravesar su pecho como si fuera un espejismo o ilusión, luego sintió que algo sujetaba algo esencial dentro de él y lo sacaba de golpe de su cuerpo causando que su consciencia pasara a otro plano lógico y una sensación de vértigo le agobiara.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos Gran Torino solo pudo ver que estaba en un lugar diferente a su casa, lo cual lo hizo sorprenderse.

 **-¡¿Pero qué demonios?!-** , exclamó Gran Torino ensanchando los ojos viendo en distintas direcciones el lugar en donde ahora se encontraba. **-E-Este lugar es-** , decía Gran Torino recordando que el lugar en el que se encontraba es en el cual entrenó a Toshinori durante mucho tiempo antes de ser el símbolo de la paz, es una habitación grande sin ninguna ventana y con baldosas grises tanto en el techo como en las paredes y suelo, solo había una sola puerta en el lugar y es la salida.

Pero luego se percató de algo aún más asombroso e impactante: su cuerpo ya no era el de un viejo senil. **-Un momento, ¡mi cuerpo!, ¡soy joven de nuevo!-** , exclamaba Gran Torino incrédulo tocando su cuerpo con asombro ya que de nuevo era un hombre adulto musculoso e imponente, era como si hubiera vuelto en el tiempo a sus mejores días de cuando patrullaba las calles con su amiga Nana.

 **-¿Sorprendido?-** , la pregunta provino del aire captando la atención de Gran Torino que reconoció la voz de Izuku para luego observar como a unos metros delante de él se juntaban partículas negras y verdes que fueron dando forma al adolescente sonriendo calmado y vistiendo su propio traje de héroe.

 **-¿Midoriya?, ¿¡Qué es lo que has hecho!?-** , le preguntó el Gran Torino adulto al chico que le había traído a ese lugar, aunque la verdad estuviera serio con respecto a lo que planeaba, una pequeña parte de si quería agradecerle por permitirle verse una vez más como el gran héroe que una vez fue.

Izuku sonrió despreocupado mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a volverse un poco translucido. **-Este Quirks se llamaba** _ **"Soul´s King"**_ **, se lo robé a un asesino serial hace un año, esta particularidad le permite al usuario manipular su propia alma y la de otra persona e introducirlas en una ilusión-** , decía el peliverde emitiendo un pequeño brillo verde oscuro de su cuerpo.

Gran Torino se percató de que su cuerpo también estaba algo translucido y emitía un brillo amarillo como si fuera una clase de fantasma, de cualquier manera mantuvo la compostura. **-Ve al punto-** , le ordenó al muchacho con severidad mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **-En resumen estamos en una clase de "Sueño compartido", su alma mostrará la apariencia de cuando estaba en el apogeo de su fuerza, por eso se ve joven-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad mientras que tanto su cuerpo como el de Gran Torino se volvían opacos y dejaban de emitir luz.

El Quirk _**"Soul´s King"**_ le permite al usuario manipular su propia alma y la de una segunda persona de modo que puede proyectar ambas en una ilusión compartida, no puede destruir el alma del oponente, solo herirlo pero estos daños no se reflejan en su cuerpo real, el usuario puede manipular a voluntad la ilusión que quiere mostrar que puede ser construida en base a recuerdos o imaginación, las apariencias de las almas se muestran en base al apogeo de fuerza de los involucrados.

Concretamente el anterior usuario de _**Soul´s King**_ lo utilizó para inducir a sus víctimas en ilusiones donde los torturaba psicológicamente al mostrar eventos traumáticos de sus pasados o sucesos imaginarios que destruyeron mentalmente la voluntad de las víctimas, esto lo hacía por entretenimiento de ver la desesperación en sus rostros y una vez en la realidad los mataba ya que no tenían voluntad de resistirse.

 **-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?-** , preguntó Gran Torino con seriedad buscando saber el motivo por el cual el chico le había traído a ese lugar.

 **-Aquí podemos tener el escenario que queramos en base a nuestros recuerdos, además podemos atacarnos sin herir nuestros cuerpos reales, es el lugar perfecto donde podemos luchar sin restricciones, podremos pelear como si fueran nuestros cuerpos reales y de la misma manera podemos sentir daño-** , explicó el peliverde con una sonrisa inocente y relajada dando a exponer sus motivos.

 **-Mmm, sin duda es un Quirk muy útil para entrenar-** , comentó Gran Torino adulto pensativo sosteniendo su mentón con una mano y con un rostro serio, la verdad en ese lugar donde entrenó a Toshinori había muchísimo más espacio que en su casa y además no rompería nada.

 **-Ni que lo diga, además me ayuda en este momento ya que no quería escuchar alguna queja de que le dolía la espalda-** , dijo Izuku divertido y sonriendo con un poco de burla, causando que una vena se le hinchara en la frente a Gran Torino mientras que una sonrisa amenazante se dibujaba en su rostro.

 **-Tienes huevos mocoso, ¿sabes que ahora que estoy en mi mejor forma tienes menos posibilidades para pegarme?-** , preguntó Gran Torino en forma de desafío orgulloso de ahora ser capaz de combatir en su mejor cuerpo y con todas sus capacidades al máximo, ya no tenía ese delicado cuerpo de viejo.

Izuku se encogió de hombros con sencillez. **-Qué puedo decir, me gusta jugar los juegos en modo difícil-** , respondió Izuku también sonriendo de manera desafiante mientras que tanto él como Gran Torino se miraban fijamente.

 **-Je, ya veo porque Toshinori me dijo que eras una caja de sorpresas-** , dijo Gran Torino sencillamente divertido de que el Noveno usuario del One For All fuera a ser asi, ahora entendía completamente el significado de la carta que Toshinori le envió antes del festival deportivo.

 **-Además debo decir que quiero tener un entrenamiento con las mismas condiciones con las que entrenó a Sensei, no puedo aceptar menos que eso para hacerme más fuerte-** , declaró Izuku con una mirada determinada mientras que se preparaba para pronto comenzar la pelea contra Gran Torino que ensanchó un poco su sonrisa.

 **-Me estás comenzando a caer bien, mocoso-** , dijo Gran Torino sonriendo de lado y preparado para luchar en su mejor forma como no lo había hecho en décadas, sus músculos se tensaron y mirada de manera desafiante a su nuevo discípulo, tenía que decirlo, de los tres usuarios del One For All que ha conocido es este muchacho el que le dio la mejor impresión.

 **-Lo mismo puedo decir, Gran Torino-Sensei-** , respondió Izuku del mismo modo emocionado ya que al frente de él tenía al hombre que entrenó a All Might y se ha enfrentado a All For One en el pasado logrando salir vivo para contarlo, ese hombre durante la siguiente semana seria su maestro, lo mejor sería aprender atentamente lo que el veterano podía ofrecer.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como ven ya estamos comenzando este nuevo arco con buen pie, primero los nombres de héroes, en este caso quise que Mina se llamara Queen Pink, la verdad me gusta cómo suena, luego Toga con su nombre Noblesse, Todoroki es Prometeo y Bakugou es Gilgamesh, me parece mejor esos nombres de héroes a sus nombres de pila ya que estos de alguna manera reflejan la imagen que quieren alcanzar como héroes, Todoroki como el que quiere darle el fuego de la esperanza a las personas a pesar de antes odiar ese fuego y Bakugou con su ambición de ser el mejor héroe para nombrarse el rey de estos, además me parece mejor que los tres más fuertes de la case 1-A se llamen: Prometeo, Gilgamesh y Entity.

Ahora Izuku comienza a entrenar con Gran Torino en su versión adulta, de esa manera experimentará un mejor entrenamiento de lo que podría recibir del veterano en su forma anciana. Ahora solo queda esperar para ver cómo le va a Izuku en sus prácticas asi como varios de sus amigos, además ya se viene la llegada de Stain y la aparición de Shigaraki.

Debo decir que ahora Soul´s King se revela como otro Quirk del peliverde y como vieron es uno de los cuales robó, voy a revelar a continuación los otros Quirks conocidos que él ha robado: Perfect Cube, Immobilize, Phantom Blood, Bloody Minded, Set Time, Not Alone, Fear Alpha, Telekinesis, Ghoul, Chamaleon, Slime, Echoes, Beast, Autómata y el antes mencionado Soul´s King. Esos son todos los revelados hasta la fecha, tal parece que Izuku en su tiempo de justiciero consiguió buenos Quirks a los cuales darles provecho.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es asi comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


	26. Las Pasantías y el Aprendizaje

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir de primeras, más que nada que como siempre tardo mucho en actualizar pero eso ya no es una sorpresa para nadie XD. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Okay, primero que todo de nuevo te pido que trates por favor de escribir todo en un solo Review, no te presiono, solo que me facilita el asunto al momento de responderte. Con respecto a tu primera pregunta, no, Izuku no tendrá las cicatrices del canon ya que Mom no tiene un límite conocido en cuanto a su curación, pues el anterior usuario Korima fue torturado por All For One durante semanas para probar el nivel de su regeneración y hasta pudo crear dedos nuevos, esto es porque cada célula de su cuerpo son células madres y de allí su nombre. Izuku es un presidente y líder muy capaz, pero no es benevolente como para gastar todo su tiempo en que sus compañeros estudien y mejoren en pelea, si pasan o no los exámenes eso ya depende de ellos y su esfuerzo, él cree más en el crecimiento que tendrán como personas si aprenden de sus errores. Tendrás que esperar hasta ese arco para saber cómo será la pelea de Izuku vs Chisaki. Si sigo el manga, por lo tanto estoy al tanto de su Power Up que si será introducido aquí. El traje de Izuku no cambiará con protectores ni nada ya que hasta puede protegerse bien con Metallica reforzada, One For All o hasta con Darkness, no necesita ese equipo. Si sacaré el Black Whisp antes que lo mostrado en el manga. Si algunos tienen Power Ups vas a tener que descubrirlo por ti mismo más adelante, sé paciente. La verdad me es difícil decir cual me gusta más, si el manga o el anime, no lo sé y diré que ambos. Lo que hacían los anteriores usuarios de los Quirks que robó Izuku es algo muy largo como para contestártelo, no tiene relevancia en la historia así que no entiendo por qué quieres saberlo. No te puedo decir cuales Quirks robará Izuku, es secreto por el momento. Eso que comentas con la liberación del One For All, tengo algo parecido en mente pero no es exactamente eso, además que si Izuku tiene ese dominio tan elevado es porque entrenó durante muchos meses y la influencia de All For One en su cuerpo lo hizo mejor recipiente que en el Canon. Yo veo esos videos de Andy, de cualquier manera gracias por la recomendación. Voy a aclarar de nuevo que si soné rudo o cortante me disculpo, no fue mi intención, es que debo responder a muchas cosas ocupando la menor cantidad de espacio posible, espero me comprendas.

 **Sebas602:** Que bien que haya sido de tu agrado el anterior capitulo, también que te haya gustado la narración que le he dado a Lida y sus sentimientos, me esfuerzo mucho la verdad. Espero que te guste también este capítulo.

 **JAlexGamer:** Me alegra que te hayan gustado los nombres de héroes, y bueno, no sería una locura que Izuku tuviera esa cantidad de Quirks pero no será así por un motivo que explicaré más adelante, quizás en un OVA muestre más información de su futuro. Y si, es posible que vuelve a interactuar con el primer portador y Nana, con respecto a Inko… sin comentarios. Espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Prime:** Me alivia saber que no fue una mala transición, y si, se parece un poco a Black Reaper pero sin los guantes rojos, sin lentes y la gabardina un poco más corta, con respecto a tu pregunta le daré el Power Up del manga, ya que ella no puede manejar más de un Quirk en su cuerpo y darle uno de lejano alcance seria desperdiciar sus habilidades cuerpo a cuerpo.

 **Jos Jimenez:** Je, comprendo lo que dices, y si, este Izuku tiene complejo de Batman XD, pero supongo que tiene su lógica detrás, pues tanto All For One como él roban preferiblemente Quirks que les sean útiles más adelante para situaciones que ameriten que los usen.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 25: Las Pasantías y el Aprendizaje**_

La sala ausente de ventanas y toda llena de baldosas grises se encontraba en un ambiente algo tenso mientras que Izuku y Gran Torino adulto se veían, estaban por comenzar su batalla de entrenamiento dentro del sueño compartido donde Izuku con Soul´s King metió sus almas para que pelearan sin limitaciones.

 **-Muy bien mocoso, ¿empezamos?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino en su cuerpo musculoso de adulto con una sonrisa de lado al que sería su nuevo pupilo, el cual estaba a unos metros delante de él vistiendo su traje negro elegante que al parecer también es su traje de héroe, era curioso pero no comentaría nada al respecto.

 **-Usted es el veterano aquí, usted es el que decide eso-** , respondió Izuku con calma sin dejar de sonreír levemente mientras observaba al hombre de cabello grisáceo que en su mejor momento fue el maestro de All Might.

Gran Torino sonrió complacido por la respuesta del joven chico. **-Parece que al menos entiendes eso-** , dijo el hombre para luego flexionar las rodillas y después dar un potente salto que lo propulso a gran velocidad contra el techo y de allí parecía que rebotaba y comenzó a desplazarse por todo el lugar cerrado en varias direcciones distintas.

 **FLUSH FLUSH FLUSH**

Se escuchaba el sonido del aire al pasar el héroe profesional a gran velocidad cambiando constantemente de trayectoria rodeando a Izuku que se mantuvo quieto en su lugar con mirada apacible estudiando con la mirada el desplazamiento de Gran Torino.

 **(Movimientos veloces que cambian de trayectoria súbitamente, es inútil pensar en donde está a menos que utilice Beast, Hellsing o Ghoul, además no podre paralizarlo con Immobilize si se mueve a esa velocidad, y con su fuerza actual no creo poder ralentizarle con Telekinesis)** , pensaba Izuku metódicamente mientras que constantemente sus ojos se movían tratando de seguirle el rastro a Gran Torino pero no era posible, es demasiado veloz. **(Pero todo eso está muy bien, la predicción es todo lo que necesito)** , pensó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Observó atentamente y con cuidado los movimientos de gran Torino, no podía seguirle con la mirada pero la agitación del aire le daba a suponer en qué dirección se movió y pudo percibir que estuvo detrás de él al menos cuatro veces, por lo cual solo esperó pacientemente a que ese momento se diera de nuevo y de ese modo Gran Torino volvió a impulsarse de una pared hacia la espalda del joven con la intención de patearle.

Izuku sonrió levemente causando que Gran Torino abriera los ojos. **-Aquí-** , dijo el peliverde dándose la vuelta rápidamente para encarar a su maestro y luego se echó para atrás inclinando su columna para evitar el ataque al último momento.

Allí Gran Torino le sonrió ligeramente al joven de traje. **-Muy listo, pero no lo suficiente-** , le dijo el héroe adulto al chico para luego impulsar aire de la planta de su pie para detener su avance y luego girarse en el aire hacia Izuku para dirigirle un golpe descendente al estómago ya que estaba en desventaja en esa posición vulnerable inclinando la columna.

 **-¿Eso cree?-** , preguntó Izuku con astucia en su expresión y allí Gran Torino se percató de que un golpe del chico se dirigía a su pecho y no vio de otra que alejarse expulsando aire de sus pies ya que si no recibiría el golpe que desconocía cuanto podía afectarle o dolerle, sería mejor no averiguarlo.

Izuku se recompuso con tranquilidad y arreglándose su traje mientras le sonreía levemente al veterano que tomó distancia. **-Con eso ya me hago una idea con respecto a su Quirk, por lo que parece son una clase de propulsores a chorro en la planta de sus pies con los cuales se desplaza a gran velocidad con el aire que sale-** , dijo el adolescente al hombre ya que pudo ver cuando se acercó como el aire salía de sus botas.

 **-Quisiera sorpréndeme de que lo descubrieras tan rápido, pero ya me hago a la idea de esperarme esas cosas de ti, niño-** , respondió Gran Torino con tranquilidad y flexionando las rodillas para nuevamente utilizar su Quirk para despegar del suelo.

 **FLUSH**

El hombre llegó primero a una pared y de allí de nuevo comenzó a rebotar entre las superficies de la sala de entrenamiento cerrada mientras que Izuku se quedaba en el medio. El héroe veterano tenia tantas aberturas por las cuales atacar pero debía ser precavido, pues no olvidaba contra quien se estaba enfrentando.

 **-Vamos, enséñame lo que puedes hacer-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico con una sonrisa desafiante mientras seguía saltando por el lugar, el muchacho tendría que hacer más que quedarse quieto para poder vencerle, este es un enfrentamiento donde debía ver qué tal fuerte es.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza ante lo que le pidió el hombre. **-One For All, Full Cowl 10%-** , dijo el peliverde cubriendo superficialmente su cuerpo con One For All y de esta manera los rayos verdes rodearon su ser y las venas rojas debajo de su piel se iluminaron ante la energía que las recorría.

 **FLUSH**

El chico casi de inmediato flexionó las rodillas para dar un potente salto para comenzar a saltar por toda la habitación al igual que Gran Torino que ensanchó un poco los ojos al ver un borrón de color negro dejar una estela de rayos verdes a su paso.

El hombre se encontraba sorprendido viendo los rápidos y veloces movimientos del chico. **(Está siguiendo mis movimientos, no, no es eso… ¡está prediciendo la ruta que tomaré!)** , pensó Gran Torino un poco asombrado con la destreza del chico para seguirle el paso y le estaba comenzando a presionar como si fuera una persecución.

Luego Izuku se aleja a una pared y de ella se impulsa hacia Gran Torino para lanzarle una patada lateral giratoria que el hombre esquiva impulsándose dos metros hacia arriba con sus propulsores solo para luego saltar del techo para esquivar un golpe del peliverde que al fallar saltó de una pared para tratar de alcanzarle, pero de nuevo falló y aterrizó en el suelo junto con Gran Torino, ambos ilesos y serios.

 **-Lo esquivó, como era de esperarse de un amigo de Nana-Senpai-** , comentó Izuku con una serena sonrisa viendo al hombre que fue el mejor amigo de la predecesora de All Might, sin duda era un hombre rápido y de buenos reflejos para esquivarle a esa velocidad.

 **-Tal parece que Toshinori te habló de ella-** , dijo Gran Torino de brazos cruzados y viendo al noveno usuario del One For All que al parecer tendría detalles sobre el destino del séptimo usuario, su amiga jurada Nana Shimura, la maestra de Toshinori.

Izuku negó levemente con la cabeza. **-No lo hizo, por lo menos no hasta que yo la mencioné, Nana-Senpai me ha apoyado junto con los demás portadores cuando los necesité-** , dijo él mirando una de sus manos recordando el suceso de USJ, después en el festival deportivo en su pelea contra Shinso y luego para salvarle de la pesadilla inducida por All For One.

Gran Torino estaba intrigado por lo que decía el muchacho y luego de nuevo se posicionó. **-Más tarde ya podrás darme más detalles sobre eso, voy a regañar a Toshinori por no enviar una carta más larga para explicarme todo-** , dijo el hombre esperando a reprender a su primer discípulo que debió darle toda la información relevante.

 **FLUSH**

Izuku dio un salto a un lateral para esquivar una patada de Gran Torino que esta vez se lanzó a atacarle directamente en vez de saltar por las paredes, pero el peliverde no se quedó atrás y también saltó hacia el hombre para lanzarle un puño ascendente hacia la quijada pero el peligris logró esquivarlo por centímetros para luego tomar distancia no sin antes lograr darle una patada al costado al chico que no emitió ningún quejido y se alejó unos metros.

 **-Usted mencionó una carta que Sensei le envió, ¿cuándo se la envió?, ¿Hablaba de mí?-** , le preguntaba Izuku a su maestro con calma ya que estaba intrigado por la existencia de dicha carta de la cual no le contaron nada.

 **-¿Por qué tanta curiosidad?, ¡Estás en medio de un combate!-** , exclamó Gran Torino lanzándose de nuevo a Izuku para que luego ambos desencadenaran un encuentro en el cual saltaban por las superficies del lugar para atacarse en cuento tenían oportunidad, resultando Izuku el que recibía algunos ataques mientras que Gran Torino por poco lograba esquivar los golpes del peliverde.

Izuku en el aire inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado para esquivar un golpe de Gran Torino. **-¿Qué tal si hacemos algo?, si logro vencerle entonces me deja leer esa carta-** , propuso el chico con una leve sonrisa viendo al héroe que sonrió de lado.

 **-Te estás poniendo arrogante niño, pero está bien, te la mostraré si logras derrotarme-** , dijo el musculoso hombre con un aire competitivo para luego sujetar del brazo a Izuku para evitar que escapara. **-¡Ahora demuéstrame si puedes lograrlo!-** , exclamó a punto de darle a Izuku un rodillazo en el abdomen.

 **-20%-** , dijo Izuku con calma aumentando el porcentaje del Full Cowl y de esa manera no le fue problema liberarse del agarre para luego contraatacar con un golpe al rostro que Gran Torino esquivó por centímetros al impulsarse hacia atrás con los propulsores de sus pies, pero eso no evitó que el aire le hiciera un corte en la mejilla.

Luego de eso se formó una persecución en la cual Izuku con mayor velocidad dejaba una estela de rayos esmeraldas de One For All al seguir a Gran Torino que con una mirada seria observaba los lugares indicados para alejarse del chico que a la mínima oportunidad atacaba pero no lograba concretar ningún ataque.

 **(Aumentó su velocidad el doble, pero todavía le falta para llegar a mi nivel)** , pensaba Gran Torino con seriedad dando un giro ascendente hacia el techo para tomar impulso de allí y saltar hacia abajo, logrando interceptar a Izuku en el medio del aire para darle una patada en la espalda y mandarlo contra el suelo.

Pero el chico se recompone fácilmente en el aire y antes de caer rueda por el piso para ponerse de pie. **-Parece que esto no será suficiente, pues entonces solo aumentaré un poco más el porcentaje-** , dijo el peliverde con calma dándole la espalda a Gran Torino que se quedó incrustado en una pared viéndole seriamente. **-40%-** , agregó Izuku aumentando el doble el porcentaje de One For All alrededor de su cuerpo y con una velocidad aun mayor desaparece de la vista de Gran Torino que amplió los ojos.

Lo siguiente que vio el hombre de capa amarilla es que Izuku estaba a su lado con una sonrisa y un puño en dirección a su rostro, el veterano actuó rápido e inclinó la cabeza para esquivar el golpe pero no vio la patada lateral que el peliverde si logró acertar, pues el golpe solo era una distracción para su verdadero ataque.

La patada impactó en un costado del torso de Gran Torino que se quejó de dolor al sentir la fuerza detrás de la patada que lo envió a la otra punta de la habitación para chocar contra la pared de espaldas, creando un pequeño cráter donde se quejó apretando los dientes.

Gran Torino observó como el chico se quedaba de pie en el suelo y se acercaba caminando, pero la mente del hombre estaba puesta en otra cosa. **(Es extraño, no me duele como pensé que sería, algo debió haber hecho… ¿se contuvo al último momento?)** , se preguntaba Gran Torino con seriedad ya que un golpe de esa magnitud no concordaba con la velocidad a la cual se desplazó el chico, si en realidad fuera como All Might entonces ese golpe hubiera bastado para crear una onda expansiva de aire que destruiría toda la pared.

Izuku notó la mirada del hombre que un poco adolorido se puso de pie. **-Parece que ya se dio cuenta, pero por favor no me tome a mal, es que no quise averiguar cuanto puede afectar ese porcentaje a una persona-** , dijo el chico sabiendo que el inteligente héroe sabría que se contuvo de golpearle con fuerza.

Gran Torino entrecerró sus ojos seriamente mirando a su estudiante. **-No mientas mocoso, tú eres el mismo que propuso entrenar asi para atacarnos sin restringirnos-** , dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos notando que ya su cuerpo no le dolía para nada y su mejilla se curó, en ese caso de recibir el verdadero golpe no habría problema de recibir heridas más graves.

Izuku vaciló en si responder sinceramente y tras unos segundos de silencio suspiró. **-Es que no quise destruir la pared-** , dijo el peliverde haciendo que el héroe peligris alzara una ceja. **-Con este porcentaje podría causar ondas expansivas tan fuertes que destruirían el lugar, por ello me controlo al último segundo para no producirlas, de lo contrario este espacio cerrado se vería arruinado y usted estaría en desventaja-** , decía revelando el motivo por el cual se contenía, pues de no hacerlo solo destruiría todo a su alrededor y el hombre se quedaría sin superficies de donde apoyarse.

Gran Torino se quedó en silencio varios segundos para luego llevarse una mano a la boca. **-Pfft…Ja.. jaja… ¡Hahahahahaha!-** , se comenzó a reír Gran Torino a carcajadas señalando al chico mientras que se llevaba la otra mano al estómago que le dolía de tanto reírse, era bueno verle reír de forma adulta ya que en su cuerpo viejo daría algo de miedo.

 **-¿De qué se ríe?, no me parece que tenga gracia-** , dijo Izuku un poco irritado la sonrisa de su maestro que parecía estarse burlando de él como si estuviera haciendo algo absurdo, solo se preocupaba para que no estuviera en desventaja.

Gran Torino parada de reír mientras se limpiaba un ojo. **-Lo que me divierte mocoso es que pienses que solo soy fuerte en espacios cerrados-** , respondió el musculoso hombre divertido mirando al peliverde que alzó una ceja confundido.

Luego el hombre peligris dio un salto hacia el techo posicionando su pierna derecha para dar una patada y al llegar ejerció fuerza en su pierna al momento de expulsar una cantidad mucho mayor de la propulsión de aire que por la presión hizo un gran hoyo en el techo de la sala, causando un poco de sorpresa en Izuku al ver al hombre arriba suyo que detrás tenía el cielo azul.

Luego de eso Gran Torino propulsándose de sus pies en medio del aire se dirigió a las paredes para darle también fuertes patadas propulsadas por mucho aire, lo cual las hizo caer hacia afuera como si fueran paredes de cartón en un escenario falso y de esa manera todo el verdadero panorama estaba al descubierto.

Tanto Izuku como Gran Torino estaban en la azotea donde Izuku habló con All Might antes del villano de lodo, esa azotea estaba en medio de toda una ciudad deformada de gran tamaño y de apariencia inverosímil y carente de lógica, pues bien uno diría que es una ciudad pero si se observa más a fondo se puede saber que no lo era completamente, más que nada porque calles y edificios estaban completamente desviados verticalmente como si estuvieran perpendiculares al suelo base, como si en cierto punto hubieran dado un giro de 90º hacia arriba similar al mundo de los sueños de la película Origen.

Pero lo curioso es que podían verse distintos escenarios conocidos en ese panorama ilógico, pues la playa Dagobah estaba en una de las "paredes" de la ciudad y aun así el agua no se veía afectada como si cada superficie tuviera su propia gravedad, en otro sitio se era observable la academia Yuuei, en otro la mansión de la familia Toga, en otro la calle donde apareció el villano de lodo, otro lugar era el parque de diversiones al que fue con Nejire, estaba USJ, también se mostraba Paradise y la estación de trenes, todos esos lugares conocidos por Izuku estaban allí y había otras zonas que eran de los recuerdos de Gran Torino.

Ese es el mundo del sueño compartido de Soul´s King, un mundo creado por obra y gracia de Izuku que decidió crearlo en base a localidades que ambos conocían, un mundo que sería su campo de entrenamiento, donde podrían destruir cuanto quisieran y no sería un problema, pues ellos dos eran los únicos habitantes de ese lugar, no había nadie más pero aun asi los trenes se movían y las atracciones estaban en funcionamiento, quizás porque en el cielo eran observables engranajes de gran tamaño que se movían como si mantuvieran ese mundo activo.

Gran Torino estaba asombrado por el panorama pero no lo demostró y le sonrió con confianza al chico de pie al frente de él. **-En mis mejores años daba igual el lugar, aun sin lugares de apoyo puedo desplazarme en el aire y puedo ponerte en tu lugar, recuerda que fui el maestro de Toshinori-** , le dijo el hombre al muchacho de cabello verde un aire autoritario para hacerle respetar, pues fue un héroe que tenía experiencia para combatir en cualquier tipo de lugar, no quería que su alumno se retuviera en la pelea solo por preocupación por igualdad.

Entonces Izuku sonrió levemente. **-Entonces en ese caso no hay necesidad de contenerme, ahora voy al 75%-** , dijo el chico y de esa manera aumentó la intensidad de One For All alrededor de su cuerpo y los rayos verdes comenzaron a abundar de forma amenazante.

En un parpadeo Izuku llega justo al frente de Gran Torino para impactarle un potente golpe en el rostro que sacó al héroe disparado como un cohete fuera de la azotea para chocar contra un edificio atravesando las ventanas de vidrio para finalmente caer sobre el techo de un tren en movimiento, el hombre se encontraba adolorido en la abolladura que hizo sobre el tren.

 **(Duele, pero de ser este mi cuerpo real tendría las costillas rotas)** , pensó Gran Torino adolorido en lo que poco a poco se recuperaba y con un poco de dificultad se ponía de pie solo para levantar la vista y ver a Izuku que estaba sobre la cima de una noria de la "pared" del otro lado sonriendo con calma.

Gran Torino se recuperó por completo y flexionó las rodillas para luego impulsarse hacia Izuku que le esperaba rodeado de rayos verdes. Gran Torino en cierto punto dejó de subir y en su lugar cambió de gravedad con la otra superficie para comenzar a caer en dirección a la noria, donde se puso en posición para darle una patada a Izuku, pero al último momento cambió su trayectoria.

 **FLUSH ¡FLUUUUUUUUUSH!**

Gran Torino evitó un golpe potente de Izuku que expulsó una gran onda de aire que subió de forma imponente destruyendo algunas calles en su camino, al ver una abertura en su defensa el héroe musculoso le dio una potente patada en el costado al chico que se quejó un poco y le dirigió otro golpe al peligris que de nuevo lo esquivó con dificultad para tratar de darle un puñetazo en la cabeza al peliverde, pero este fue más rápido y le dio un Uppercut en la barbilla a Gran Torino que salió despegado diagonalmente para impactar con fuerza sobre el domo de. USJ que no se rompió de milagro.

Izuku da un fuerte salto para dirigirse a donde esta Gran Torino que se ponía de pie recuperándose y saltó lejos del lugar para evitar el gran pisotón de Izuku que atravesó el domo para caer en su interior, Gran Torino con su propulsión saltó de edificio en edificio hasta estar en una calle que directamente le llevaba al interior del estadio del festival deportivo de Yuuei. Esperaba encontrar una manera de poder hacerle más daño al peliverde pero antes de eso Izuku llega al estadio haciendo un agujero en las gradas.

A gran velocidad el chico saltó hacia el medio del coliseo y se lanzó al ataque contra Gran Torino que de 10 golpes que dio solo lograba acertar 3 como máximo y apenas podía esquivar alguno de Izuku que se puso serio y le golpeó con fuerza el abdomen para de nuevo lanzarlo despegado hacia otro lugar.

Gran Torino chocó contra Yuuei y terminó en la clase 1-A donde se levantó adolorido apoyado de unos asientos solo para ser interrumpido por Izuku que vino en su persecución para darle una patada que lo mandó atravesando muros hasta estar en el aire del campo Beta. Izuku le siguió para sujetarle del traje pero el veterano hizo un esfuerzo por recomponerle y le dio una fuerte patada propulsada por aire a Izuku en el rostro para quitárselo de encima y lo estrelló contra un edificio, el hombre peligris por su parte se estrelló contra el rostro de un 0 puntos a causa de la propulsión de su pierna.

Rápidamente se recompuso recuperándose de sus heridas y se ocultó entre los callejones de los edificios para ocultarse por unos momentos, pero no sirvió de mucho al ver como del cielo un punto negro estaba cayendo, por lo cual tomó distancia alejándose solo para que Izuku cayera en medio del callejón apoyado en una rodilla mientras los rayos esmeraldas le cubrían, debajo de él se formó un cráter y las paredes de los lados se agrietaron.

 **-No tiene en donde esconderse-** , le dijo Izuku al maestro de All Might con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie, a lo cual Gran Torino sonríe con cierta burla en su rostro.

 **-¿Quién dijo que me quiero esconder?-** , dijo Gran Torino divertido y de forma amenazadora causando intriga en Izuku que observó como el hombre a una increíble velocidad le daba patadas propulsadas a las paredes agrietadas de los dos edificios alrededor del callejón, causando que estas cedieran y las columnas también y de esta manera ambos edificios le cayeron encima a Izuku mientras que Gran Torino se alejaba a la calle principal para ponerse a salvo y ver los escombros apilados.

Pensó que por el momento podría respirara tranquilo, pero antes de eso un temblor llamó su atención.

 **¡TRUUUUUUSH!**

Una inmensa corriente de aire salió disparada hacia arriba de los escombros levantándolos todos en el aire y dispersándolos por todos los lugares de ese ilógico mundo, cayendo en casas, calles, en la arena de la playa, en la montaña rusa, en salones de Yuuei y en otros lugares. En medio de donde antes estaban los escombros se encontraba Izuku rodeado de One For All con un brazo en el aire al haber creado ese golpe y luego se comenzó a limpiar la ropa que se reparaba junto con las heridas superficiales de su piel.

Luego el peliverde le sonrió ligeramente a su maestro que le miraba un poco sorprendido. **-Este es mi máximo con el One For All, he entrenado mucho con Sensei y por mí mismo para llegar hasta este nivel-** , dijo Izuku recordando su infernal entrenamiento con el símbolo de la paz y luego las horas que él mismo utilizaba para entrenar por su cuenta.

Gran Torino salió de su asombro para mirar con calma al muchacho. **-Eso es lo que veo, pero estoy algo decepcionado de mí mismo, yo antes apenas podía seguirle el ritmo a Nana con sus dos Quirks y en una pelea ella ganaba, ahora contigo solo soy un saco de boxeo-** , decía el héroe algo decaído notando lo fuertes que se han vuelto los usuarios del One For All con el pasar de dos generaciones.

 **-¿Dos Quirks?-** , preguntó Izuku intrigado con lo que dijo su maestro y luego desactivó el Full Cowl para prestarle atención al hombre.

 **-Deberías saberlo, todos los usuarios del One For All llegaron a tener dos Quirks a excepción de Toshinori al ser un Mukosei, Nana por ejemplo tenía el Quirk con el cual nació y luego obtuvo el One For All-** , le explicó Gran Torino con tranquilidad mientras se cruzaba de brazos y su traje de héroe se reparaba.

Izuku asintió entendiendo mientras se llevaba una mano al mentón. **-Comprendo, también el Primer Portador al tener la habilidad de pasar poderes y luego obtuvo la de acumular poder por All For One-** , decía el peliverde recordando lo explicado por All Might.

 **-Según lo que me dijo Nana es correcto, Toshinori obtuvo el One For All y por consiguiente heredó ese poder acumulado y en consecuencia sería superior a Nana, por ello luego de que ella fuera asesinada recayó en mí el deber de enseñarle a controlar ese poder, al final con experiencia se convirtió en el poderoso símbolo de la paz-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico con calma recordando el crecimiento que tuvo ese delgado chico rubio a un verdadero héroe tanto en fuerza como en espíritu.

Izuku sonrió divertido por una ocurrencia mientras se rascaba una mejilla. **-Supongo que yo también soy otra excepción como Sensei, a diferencia de los otros usuarios yo nací sin Quirk, pero con All For One obtuve muchos y fue después de un año que Sensei me dio One For All-** , dijo el chico encontrándole gracia al asunto ya que sus circunstancias para obtener el One For All fueron muy particulares.

 **-Si, tal parece que eres el único portador que recibió el One For All teniendo muchos Quirks-** , contestó Gran Torino sonriendo levemente también encontrándole un poco de gracia a lo que dijo el chico. **-Pero ya está bien, me rindo-** , agregó el peligris alzando las manos y cerrando los ojos en rendición, causando que Izuku se sorprendiera.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco impactado de que su maestro se haya rendido, la verdad se esperaba de todo menos eso.

 **-Lo que oíste niño, admito mi derrota-** , respondió Gran Torino con tranquilidad bajando las manos para luego sentarse sobre una pieza mecánica grande de la cabeza del 0 puntos que cayó derrotado al tener un gran escombro de edificio incrustado en su cabeza. **-No soy tonto como para pensar que puedo vencerte, lo supe desde el principio, estás a un nivel muy diferente del mío-** , explicaba el hombre con sencillez mirando al muchacho.

No mentiría, estaba un poco intimidado por la abrumadora fuerza del chico, pero de cierta manera le resultó normal si logró controlar el 75% del One For All, ese era un porcentaje alto en este momento actual, pero sin embargo ese no era el límite del potencial del alumno de Toshinori.

Gran Torino miró con más seriedad a Izuku. **-Ya deberías saberlo, ese porcentaje de poder tuyo no es ni la mitad de fuerte de lo que en realidad serás, digamos que el primer día de obtener el One For All hayas querido utilizarlo con todas tus fuerzas, en aquel momento tu 100% sería un 10 o 20% en tu nivel actual, es lo normal, cada vez te haces más fuerte y con eso tu limite se hace más lejano-** , explicaba Gran Torino de forma clara y precisa para hacerse entender.

 **-Comprendo, tiene sentido, de no ser asi al final mi poder llegaría a un tope-** , decía Izuku con calma entendiendo al héroe, es como si alguien que antes no podía cargar 40 kg entrena lo suficiente para poder hacerlo con facilidad, en ese caso su límite se extendería a no poder cargar 50 o 60 kg, en resumen sus límites crecen al igual que su propia fuerza.

El héroe de capa amarilla asintió. **-Correcto, por ejemplo puedo calcular que tú 50% es tan fuerte como el 100% de Toshinori cuando tenía tu edad, pero él evidentemente se hizo más fuerte y el One For All era más débil en aquel momento-** , dijo Gran Torino haciendo un estimado en base a los recuerdos de su estudiante rubio cuando estudiaba en Yuuei.

 **-Entonces siguiendo esa lógica mi 100% con el One For All será más fuerte que el 100% de Sensei, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con un poco de sorpresa oculta en su voz tranquila, la sola idea de que sería más fuerte que su Sensei le daba algo de ansiedad, pues All Might de una patada podía infringir serias grietas a una montaña pequeña y de un puñetazo desaparecerla del mapa.

 **-Asi es niño listo, pero no es algo muy sorpresivo, es normal que la siguiente generación sea más fuerte que la anterior, sobretodo si hablamos de que obtuviste la acumulación de poder de 8 generaciones de héroes antes que tu-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico con tranquilidad ya que era de esperarse que él fuera a ser más fuerte al ser el sucesor del octavo portador, esa es la lógica que sigue el One For All.

 **-Entiendo, lo mismo se aplica al resto de la sociedad con las generaciones que siguen, un bebé nace usualmente con una mejora de los Quirks de uno de sus padres o de los dos, con esa lógica él tendrá un Quirk más desarrollado y cuando llegue el momento su hijo tendrá uno más fuerte que el suyo y asi sucesivamente-** , decía el peliverde relacionando su ejemplo con la teoría evolutiva, pues con el pasar de las generaciones los descendientes desarrollan a mejor características de sus progenitores, lo cual implica una adaptación a estos tiempos donde la utilidad del Quirk es primordial.

 **-Ya dejemos ese parloteo, el punto que quería tocar es que eres fuerte, niño-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico mirándole directamente a los ojos. **-Endemoniadamente fuerte la verdad, ni en mi mejor forma he logrado darte un golpe que de verdad te haya lastimado-** , seguía hablando el héroe reconociendo la fuerza bruta del peliverde. **-Con la mitad de tu fuerza seguramente eres capaz de vencerme y más aún si estuviéramos en el mundo real donde tus ataques dañarían mi cuerpo, estás un nivel diferente a los profesionales y no es por echarme flores, pero fui uno de los mejores de mí tiempo-** , dijo el hombre con sus codos apoyados sobre sus piernas mientras sonreía un poco orgulloso, sacándole una gota de sudor en la sien a Izuku.

Pero Gran Torino se tomaba el asunto con seriedad, el chico sin duda en cuestión de tiempo superaría a All Might y lo más sorprendente es que alcanzó su nivel de fuerza actual solo teniendo casi un año con el One For All. El héroe retirado no se quería imaginar qué tan fuerte seria el chico de adulto, ahora estaba por encima del profesional promedio, diría que hasta podría entrar en el Top 10 de los héroes más fuertes de Japón, pero en el futuro el peliverde en definitiva seria el humano más fuerte del planeta.

Gran Torino entrecerró los ojos viendo al muchacho. **-Pero eso no es todo, ni siquiera utilizaste ninguno de tus otros Quirks de All For One, de haberlos usado podrías haber garantizado tu victoria de forma aplastante-** , dijo el peligris ya notando desde hace tiempo como el chico no mostró otro Quirk que no fuera One For All.

Ese era otro tema, pues si el chico era así de fuerte con One For All solamente, entonces utilizar sus muchos Quirks en un combate sería un completo abuso de poder, su mera existencia seria injusta ya que nadie en el planeta podría aspirar a superarle, sería el pináculo de fuerza de la humanidad sin nadie quien pueda igualarse, si… la existencia de Izuku Midoriya es fascinante y a la vez aterradora, solo algo inhumano podría presentarle un reto.

Izuku escuchó con seriedad las palabras de su maestro y luego bajó la cabeza para ver sus dos manos. **-No quería admitirlo pero dependo mucho de All For One y los Quirks que conlleva, los uso con mayor constancia y supongo que tiene que ver con la afinidad que he desarrollado al tenerlo por más tiempo que One For All-** , decía con melancolía recordando todo el año que pasó desarrollando y aprendiendo de sus nuevos Quirks, luego cerró los puños. **-Me es más natural como si siempre hubiera tenido este poder para mí, por ello tengo miedo, miedo de que si sigo dependiendo tanto de All For One me pueda convertir en ese desgraciado, por ello debo equilibrar la balanza, debo darle prioridad a mejorar mi manejo de One For All-** , decía Izuku con seriedad para luego levantar la mirada y ver a Gran Torino. **-Usted entrenó a Sensei y creo que con un amigo de Nana-Senpai puedo volverme más fuerte y aprender algo, algo que pueda ayudarme a hacerme con este Quirk heredado más rápido-** , agregó el peliverde con determinación.

Gran Torino se mantuvo unos segundos en silencio. **-Mmm, quizás después-** , respondió el héroe casi como si el tema no fuera de su incumbencia.

 **-¿Eh?-** , dijo Izuku algo confundido por esa respuesta, no es lo que se esperaba, más bien fue un cambio abrupto considerando que le estaba hablando de algo serio.

Gran Torino miró con severidad al peliverde. **-No lo entiendes niño, estás apuntando a mejorar solo una parte de tu poder, ese pensamiento es un grillete que puede retener todo el potencial que tienes-** , decía el hombre poniéndose de pie captando la atención de Izuku que se confundió un poco. **–Ahora llévame de vuelta a la realidad-** , le pidió Gran Torino al chico mientras cerraba los ojos e Izuku obedeció y junto las palmas y de esa manera las almas de ambos se desvanecieron y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Gran Torino abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el techo de su casa, con un poco de dolor de cabeza se recompuso y vio que estaba acostado sobre su sofá, luego observó como Izuku que estaba sentado en un sillón se comenzaba a despertar un poco cansado al haber desactivado Soul´s King.

El héroe ahora en su pequeño cuerpo de anciano tomó su bastón y se bajó del sofá para mirar al muchacho con una sonrisa. **-Tengo hambre, iré a comprar algo de comer-** , le dijo Gran Torino a su alumno con una pequeña sonrisa de vejete para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la salida. **-Tienes suerte de que no hayamos peleado aquí, sino te encargaría la limpieza-** , decía el pequeño héroe retirado con diversión mientras abría la puerta y comenzaba a bajar las escaleras. **-Dios, ahora mi espalda me está matando, tonto cuerpo de viejo-** , fue lo último que pudo escuchar Izuku antes de que la figura del maestro de All Might se perdiera de su vista.

El chico se mostraba confundido y pensativo, por lo cual aún sentado en el sillón bajó su mirada hacia sus dos manos. **-¿Mejorar el One For All es un grillete que retiene mi potencial?-** , preguntó Izuku recordando las palabras de su maestro, no lograba comprender el significado detrás de sus palabras.

* * *

 _ ***En Hosu***_

Al mismo tiempo en la ciudad de Hosu nos encontramos con Lida con su traje de héroe puesto mientras que al frente de él caminaba el héroe Manual, el cual tenía un traje un poco simple, de pantalón oscuro, camisa de color azul claro con una tonalidad más clara en el centro, unos guantes amarillos y demás tiene un casco de colores azul y negro con una cresta de aleta encima.

 **-Normalmente solemos esperar las llamadas de los clientes pero recientemente la zona de Hosu ha estado un poco frenética-** , decía el profesional con una sonrisa agradable recordando los recientes acontecimientos ocurridos mientras patrullaba con Lida.

 **-Las patrullas callejeras son una efectiva manera de suprimir el crimen-** , decía Lida distraídamente mientras observaba en distintas direcciones buscando algo en particular, estaba más enfocado en los callejones por si llegaba a ver algo sospechoso.

 **-Tienes razón-** , le felicitó Manual por su conocimiento para luego mirar al otro lado de la calle para saludar a unos jóvenes que le estaban saludando con las manos en alto. **-Pero aún no puedo creer que el hermano menor de Ingenium esté en mi agencia, estoy seguro de que tenías ofertas de héroes más famosos que yo-** , decía el profesional con una sonrisa amigable a los civiles mientras que Lida veía en otra dirección metido en sus pensamientos.

Él tenía una imagen en su mente del atacante de su hermano. **(Asesino de héroes Stain, tan escurridizo que ni la red de héroes de la sociedad moderna ha podido atraparle, sé que tal vez sea en vano, pero aun así…)** , pensaba el pelinegro con una expresión seria y enojada debajo del casco mientras apretaba los puños recordando el estado tan delicado de su hermano. **(Aun así iré a por él… ¡no lo perdonaré!)** , pensó Lida con determinación deteniéndose de caminar para mirar dentro de un callejón, él vengaría a su hermano sin importar lo que cueste.

Él asesino de héroes no saldría ileso de esta.

* * *

 _ ***En la guarida de la liga de villanos***_

En estos momentos estamos en el bar de Kurogiri que era la guardia de la liga de villanos, dentro se encontraba el asesino de héroes Stain de pie imponente en toda su presencia mientras que detrás del mostrador estaba Kurogiri, su oscuro ser permanecía tranquilo observando con expectación con sus brillantes ojos amarillos como Shigaraki trataba de reclutar al villano para la liga. Shigaraki se encontraba sentado con tranquilidad mientras que detrás de él estaba una pantalla donde solo se reproducía sonido estando alguien del otro lado viendo la situación.

 **-Ya veo, ustedes fueron los que atacaron Yuuei, y quieren que me una a ustedes-** , decía Stain con seriedad viendo cara a cara a Shigaraki y a Kurogiri mientras estaba algo encorvado hacia adelante, solo resumió lo que le habían estado diciendo desde que lo trajeron.

 **-Sí, después de todo eres mi gran Senpai-** , contestó Shigaraki confirmando lo dicho por el asesino, tenerle en sus filas sería de gran provecho para aprovechar sus años de experiencia que podrían ser de utilidad.

 **-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-** , preguntó Stain interesado en los motivos que los mueven a ellos a revelarse contra el sistema, dependiendo de lo que respondan se pensaría su propuesta.

Shigaraki bajó un poco la cara para que el asesino observara su ojo inyectado en sangre y odio puro. **-Por ahora la meta principal es matar a All Might, quiero destrozar todo lo que no me gusta-** , respondía el peliceleste sacando unas fotos de los alumnos de Yuuei pero mostró una en específico que parecía algo deteriorada, es la de Izuku en su Modo Asalto: Berzerk. **-Igual que los estúpidos niños como este… absolutamente todo-** , decía Shigaraki con un tono frío de solo recordar el odio que sentía hacia el peliverde de la foto. **-Este en particular es el mayor objetivo luego de All Might, básicamente es el siguiente en la lista-** , continuó el joven relajándose un poco en su asiento.

Stain entrecerró los ojos con seriedad ante las palabras de Shigaraki. **-Fui un tonto al mostrar interés, ustedes son el tipo de personas que más detesto-** , decía Stain negativamente ante la propuesta que le dieron.

 **-¿Huh?-** , dijo Shigaraki confundido por lo dicho por el pelinegro.

 **-¿Quieres que te acompañe en tu rabieta de niño pequeño?-** , preguntaba Stain con seriedad llevando sus manos hacia sus cuchillas y apretar sus manos sobre los mangos de las cuchillas metidas en sus vainas de la zona media. **-¿Qué sentido tiene matar sin convicción?-** , preguntó el asesino de héroes con hostilidad en su tono mirando a Shigaraki con desagrado.

Él era un hombre de principios, si bien esos principios le han hecho parecer un villano a ojos del resto de la sociedad eso a él no le importaba, no era un sujeto amigable y benevolente, no se consideraba un héroe pero tampoco quería ser categorizado como un villano de esta calaña, él es más que esto, tenía determinación suficiente para respaldar sus motivaciones e implementarlas en acciones, él no se uniría a esta patética liga de villanos infantiles.

Kurogiri entrecerró los ojos viendo al villano que parecía estar dispuesto a matar. **(Asesino de héroes Stain, lo traje para estimular el crecimiento de Shigaraki Tomura ya que solo se preocupa por la destrucción, pero esto es…)** , pensaba él algo preocupado por la vida de Shigaraki al oír el sonido de las cuchillas salir de su sitio, sabía lo que estaba por venir. **-Sensei, ¿está seguro de que esto continúe?-** , le preguntó Kurogiri a la pantalla que reproducía solo sonido por la cual se comunicaban con el maestro.

 _ **[¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo, Kurogiri?, ¡esto es bueno!]**_ , respondió la voz detrás de la pantalla con cierta emoción en su tono. _**[No tiene sentido si solo le decimos la respuesta a Tomura-kun, aún debe pensar en lo que necesita para madurar, ¡estimula su crecimiento!... eso significa educación]**_ , pensaba el hombre del otro lado de la pantalla mientras que se mostraba en una de las paredes un poster desgarrado de All Might.

 **(Además será divertido ver si el discípulo de ese desgraciado puede salir con vida de esto, este asesino de héroes se ve feroz, ¿Qué harás, Tomura-kun?)** , se preguntó el hombre detrás de la pantalla sentado en su cómoda silla con una leve sonrisa en su rostro mientras apoyaba su mentón de su mano, por el momento esto es lo que podía ver para entretenerse.

* * *

 _ ***Casa de Gran Torino***_

Izuku se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras que tenía sus codos apoyados sobre sus rodillas, ya había pasado un poco de tiempo desde que Gran Torino se fue a comprar comida y él mientras tanto no ha dejado de pensar en las palabras que este le dijo antes de irse.

 **(No lo comprendo, ¿Cómo querer hacerme más fuerte puede retener mi potencial?, ¿es que acaso hay algo que estoy ignorando?)** , se preguntaba Izuku realmente interesado en saber en qué se estaba equivocando, luego cerró los puños y miró con el ceño fruncido al suelo.

Él por estar tan inmerso en sus pensamientos ignoraba que Gran Torino se encontraba afuera de la puerta viéndole escondido, había llegado hace unos minutos y decidió quedarse allí para ver la manera en la cual el peliverde descubría su principal defecto.

Izuku se llevó una mano al corazón para cerrarla con fuerza. **-No quiero convertirme en ese desgraciado, estoy obteniendo sus recuerdos, experiencias y hasta he llegado a pensar como él asi sea por unos momentos, no quiero ser él, me rehusó a eso y desconozco si la causa es mi avance en el control de All For One y todos los Quirks que abarca-** , decía con seriedad recordando los breves momentos en los cuales la sombría presencia de All For One le afectó, como cuando se desquitó en Paradise.

Tenía miedo, miedo de volverse aquel que más odia, miedo de arruinar en un descuido todo lo que tenía, de perder a su maestro, de perder a sus amigas y amigos, de perder su camino para volverse un héroe, tenía miedo de volverse aquel que le ha hecho tanto daño a él y a miles de personas. Ese temor en su interior no aparecía constantemente pero estaba allí, adentro de él, en lo más profundo transformándole lentamente, muy pequeño pero a la vez peligroso, pues voluntades se derrumban ante el miedo en su interior, por lo cual él debía tener una voluntad aún más fuerte.

Izuku suspiró para tranquilizarse y luego levantó la mirada al techo con relativa calma. **-Lo único que se me ocurre es cancelar esa simbiosis con el avance de One For All, de esa manera la balanza estará al revés y ese maldito en mi interior desaparecerá-** , dijo el chico tratando de pensar con la cabeza y no dejarse llevar por la amargura de su situación, lo más lógico que se le ocurría es que All For One es la enfermedad y One For All es la cura, quizás trataría de hablar con el Primero portador o tal vez Nana para pedirles una explicación de lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Gran Torino entró al lugar y caminó lentamente hacia el joven. **-Mocoso, le estás dando muchas vueltas al asunto-** , dijo el viejo captando la atención del peliverde que se enfocó en verle.

 **-Gran Torino-Sensei-** , dijo Izuku al percatarse de la presencia del veterano, no le importaba que él escuchara, tenía tanto derecho como All Might para saber lo que le ocurría con respecto a All For One en su interior.

El héroe retirado se detuvo al frente de Izuku mirándole por un par de segundos para luego pegarle en la cabeza con su bastón. **-Eres fuerte, de eso no hay ninguna duda, de quererlo seguramente en el futuro puedas convertirte en el siguiente símbolo de la paz o el siguiente All For One-** , le dijo Gran Torino con seriedad al muchacho que hizo una mueca de enojo por esa última parte. **-No te lo tomes a mal, estoy hablando con hechos, lo que quiero decir es que tienes el potencial para convertirte en el ser más peligroso y fuerte del planeta, pero como obtuviste ese poder por otras personas piensas que eso tiene que influir en ti-** , decía el anciano con seriedad utilizando su bastón para pegarle levemente el pecho a Izuku que se mostró un poco confundido.

Izuku no comprendía que quería decir el maestro de All Might, claro que tenía que ver que obtuviera ese poder de otros, All For One y All Might le dieron sus Quirks y con eso vino una gran responsabilidad, antes de eso a ojos de todo el mundo no era nadie al ser un Mukosei, ahora era en cambio es alguien con un futuro prometedor y con potencial para hacer lo que sea, le debía todo a los Quirks que obtuvo y a las personas que le apoyan, en definitiva todo lo que ahora es se debe a la voluntad de los que vinieron antes que él, ya sea para bien o para mal, en este caso para mal por el cambio en su personalidad a causa de All For One y el miedo a volverse como él.

Gran Torino notó el conflicto en la expresión del muchacho y le miró con calma. **-No tengo todos los detalles de lo que te ha hecho All For One, tampoco sé lo que has visto en los vestigios de One For All, pero el poder que tienes es tuyo y la manera en la que lo utilices depende de ti, no te vas a convertir en alguien más por tener mejor control de un Quirk u otro, todo está en la fuerza de tu voluntad-** , le decía con una leve sonrisa a Izuku que ensanchó los ojos al notar que algo parecido le dijo a Todoroki en su batalla, este poder es de él y de nadie más, lo que haría con él es lo verdaderamente importante.

Izuku se levantó decidido del sofá, casi como si acabara de llegar a su propia resolución, una la cual siempre ha estado con él pero lo olvidó.

Él es Izuku Midoriya, noveno usuario del One For All y segundo portador del All For One, pero ante todo era el primer y único usuario de The One Above All, sería el héroe Entity que trabajaría por salvar a todo quien necesite su ayuda.

Da igual cuanto All For One trate de cambiar su personalidad y sumergirle en la oscuridad para controlar su cuerpo, él era más fuerte y se mantendría en el camino del héroe, eso es lo que enorgullecería a su difunta madre.

Gran Torino notó el cambio a mejor en el rostro del chico y sonrió complacido. **-Está bien que quieras tener un equilibrio entre ambas particularidades, es como entrenar el brazo que tiene menos fuerza que el otro, es útil y efectivo para tu rendimiento, pero no por eso dejas de utilizar tu brazo dominante para que se quede estancado en ese nivel y se debilite-** , decía el héroe dando a entender su punto ante el chico que le escuchaba. **-Debes mejorar en ambos aspectos, si utilizar All For One es natural en ti, entonces empéñate más en que One For All alcance ese nivel sin dejar de mejorar tus otros Quirks, llegara un punto en que tengas un control nivelado entre ambos-** , concluyó el veterano con tranquilidad viendo al joven a la cara.

Izuku asintió levemente y luego miró sus dos manos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-Entonces he estado en discordia en mi mente, pues solo quise mejorar en One For All mientras que dejaba de lado All For One cuando lo que tengo que hacer es esforzarme al máximo con ambos como pilares de The Above One All, mi Quirk, mi propio poder-** , decía el peliverde más aliviado y decidido por la resolución de su dilema, las sabias palabras del héroe retirado le hicieron abrir los ojos. **-Un control nivelado de ambos, es difícil pero no imposible, debo aumentar mi rendimiento con el One For All y también perfeccionar mi técnica con All For One-** , pensaba Izuku en voz alta mientras se cruzaba de brazos, ahora la sonrisa en su rostro se ensanchó, la emoción de lograr algo difícil crecía en él.

Gran Torino por su parte veía con una leve sonrisa al chico peliverde. **(De mente flexible, es metódico y posee buenas cualidades de análisis y comprensión, lo pude observar por cómo se movía en el festival deportivo y en nuestra pelea)** , pensaba Gran Torino reconociendo las virtudes del muchacho que estaba hablando solo. **(Conseguiste uno bueno, Toshinori, y ahora me toca a mí regresártelo mejor preparado para ser un héroe)** , pensó el héroe para luego suspirar y golpear su bastón contra el suelo para llamar la atención de su estudiante.

 **-Tu fuego negro trata de concentrarlo, vi que en el festival deportivo tratabas de que las llamas no alcanzaran al público, en ese caso reduce su área y aumenta la temperatura, trata de adaptarte a utilizarlo asi todo el tiempo y te harás más fuerte y preciso-** , decía Gran Torino con seriedad mirando al peliverde que asintió un poco descolocado. **-Esas sombras que controlabas en la batalla de caballería y en tu pelea contra el chico rubio, parece que puedes darle forma a voluntad, en ese caso trata de usarlas con más frecuencia asi como hiciste al final con esa transformación extraña tuya-** , decía el anciano refiriéndose al Modo Asalto: Berzerk. **-También trata de utilizar más ese Quirk de hielo que utilizaste contra ese chico de lentes y también ese con el que hiciste crecer las plantas, son muy útiles para neutralizar villanos o para proteger a otras personas-** , concluía Gran Torino cruzándose de brazos con autoridad.

Izuku miró algo sorprendido al pequeño viejo de capa amarilla, no esperaba que fuera a darle repentinamente esos consejos aunque la verdad le venían bien, si pensó en reducir el área de los ataques de Inferno pero acostumbrarse a utilizarlo de esa manera todo el tiempo sería más efectivo. Utilizar Darkness más seguido no sonaba como una mala idea ya que bien podría tener ventaja en combate sin tener que cansarse en pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, de poder utilizarlo igual que con el Modo Asalto entonces sería un gran avance Por ultimo comprendió el consejo de utilizar más Frost y Gea, sabia de sus utilidades de forma defensiva pero las ha utilizado más de forma ofensiva, tendría que corregir eso.

Gran Torino se irritó un poco de seguir viendo el semblante de sorpresa en la cara del peliverde. **-¿Qué?, viniste a que te enseñara algo, ¿verdad?, tal vez no pueda vencerte en una pelea pero puedo aconsejarte y ayudarte a entrenar-** , le dijo Gran Torino al joven chico que salió de su sorpresa para asentir con decisión y se inclinó respetuosamente hacia el mayor.

 **-En ese caso le pido que por favor pelee contra mí de nuevo, esta vez utilizaré todas mis cartas, le mostraré todo lo que puedo hacer para que usted me enseñe, Sensei-** , le dijo Izuku a Gran Torino reconociéndolo por completo como su maestro, uno lleno de sabiduría y experiencia que le vendría bien para crecer como héroe y como persona, de verdad ese hombre era el maestro de All Might.

Gran Torino sonrió complacido y le dio un golpe suave con su bastón en la cabeza. **-Esa es la actitud, niño-** , dijo el héroe retirado aceptando las expectativas del joven para entrenarle. **–Pero antes vamos a comer, ¿te parece?-** , preguntó el anciano ganándose un asentimiento de Izuku y luego ambos se fueron a la cocina.

* * *

 _ ***Centro de Tokio***_

Mientras tanto en el centro de Tokio nos encontramos adentro de la agencia del héroe número cuatro, en la cual adentro se encontraba Bakugou con su traje de héroe puesto mientras que en la habitación habían varias personas, algunos con cortes refinados, looks a la moda y con pantalones ajustados.

Al frente de él estaba el héroe número cuatro Best Jeanist, el cual es un hombre alto de piel clara y cabello rubio oscuro lacio peinado hacia un lado, viste de un pantalón vaquero azul con cinturón negro, tiene una camisa manga larga con cuello alto que se asemeja a un pantalón con cinturón abrochado en la parte media de su rostro, encima de su camisa tiene un chaleco azul exactamente del mismo color que el resto de su ropa y tiene varios botones amarillos.

 **-Para ser sinceros, no me agradas-** , decía Best Jeanist dándole la espalda a Bakugou que se mantuvo en silencio con seriedad viendo como el profesional se daba la vuelta para verle. **-Tu escogiste mi agencias porque soy uno de los cinco héroes más populares, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó el rubio de jeans viendo directamente al rubio cenizo.

Katsuki se mantuvo en silencio sin mostrarse afectado en lo absoluto. **-¿Y qué si es asi?, tu hiciste la oferta, la acepté, punto final-** , respondió Bakugou en un tono un poco agresivo pasivo como si estuviera en control pero quería provocar al héroe que ni se inmutó.

 **-Si, efectivamente me interesé en ti, recientemente he estado recibiendo niños buenos, asi que tú eres el primero diferente en mucho tiempo-** , decía Best Jeanist con calma arreglándose el cabello para luego señalar al joven. **-Te vi en el festival deportivo, puedes utilizar tu Quirk de alta potencia libremente, tienes una gran comprensión de su aplicación como lo demostraste con esa forma especial, tienes un excelente talento y potencial, ambos lo suficientemente buenos como para contratarte como compañero y seguramente estés al nivel de algunos profesionales-** , decía el profesional recordando el desempeño que observó en el festival deportivo, sencillamente impresionante.

Bakugou se mantuvo serio en su lugar escuchando la palabrería del profesional, aunque no negaría que sus palabras inflaban más su ego y eso era bien recibido, pero no se dejaría endulzar por palabras bonitas y halagos, sabía que era increíble pero la presencia de Deku y el bastardo mitad-mitad le hicieron comprender que aún le faltaba para alcanzar ser el mejor.

Pero las siguientes palabras llamaron la atención del rubio cenizo. **-Pero tienes un defecto fatal… crees que eres el más fuerte y tratas de ponerlo en práctica sin importar como se ve, tienes una naturaleza feroz-** , decía Best Jeanist y entonces Katsuki frunció el ceño irritado y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

 **-Si me trajiste aquí para sermonearme vamos a tener probl!-** , el joven chico no terminó la frase al ser interrumpido cuando varios hilos le ataron las manos y las piernas y estos provenían de Best Jeanist que los controlaba con su Quirk que le permitía manejar las fibras de la ropa, pero el estudiante permaneció serio.

 **-Corregir a jóvenes como tú es parte del trabajo de ser un héroe, los héroes y los villanos son dos lados de la misma moneda-** , decía Best Jeanist mirando directamente a los ojos al joven talentoso pero de personalidad conflictiva que tendría que tratar de corregir. **-Mostraré a tus ojos brillantes lo que hace a alguien un héroe-** , declaró el rubio decidido a ello.

 **-¿Qué es lo que buscas exactamente?-** , preguntó Bakugou frunciendo ligeramente el ceño de escuchar tanta habladuría sin sentido, quería ir al grano directamente.

 **-Es obvio, te educaré para que te conviertas en un héroe ejemplar, manera de hablar, apariencia, control de tus emociones, imponiendo tu moral… hay muchas cosas por hacer en el corto periodo de una semana-** , decía Best Jeanist mirando con su ojo descubierto a los ojos granates del joven que tenía al frente. **-Coseré todo eso en tu cuerpo, recuérdalo-** , declaró el profesional y Bakugou sonrió de lado, le gustaba esa mirada, si quería intentar cambiarle que lo intente, de cualquier manera lo que le importaba al rubio cenizo es hacerse fuerte y quizás aprendería algo útil del héroe número cuatro.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia tipo 4***_

En otro lugar en el interior de una agencia.

 **-¡Ahhhh!-** , se escuchó un grito y el origen fueron dos jóvenes estudiantes de Quirks y personalidades similares, Kirishima y Tetsutetsu que se acababan de ver el uno al otro en la misma agencia.

 **-¿¡Tetsutetsu!?-** , preguntó Kirishima señalando al peligris de la clase B y sorprendido de ver a su rival a quien veía como su igual, no en el sentido literal a pesar de que también fuera asi.

 **-¿¡Kirishima!?-** , preguntó Tetsutetsu sorprendido el chico también señalando al pelirrojo al cual no esperaba ver allí y ambos tenían sus trajes de héroes puestos.

 **-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?-** , preguntaron ambos chicos de naturalezas compartidas al mismo tiempo con sonrisas amigables mientras juntaban las manos en un saludo lleno de hombría y camarería.

Frente a ellos en el escritorio se encontraba de pie el héroe Fourth Kind el cual vestía de un traje, es un hombre grande y robusto de cuatro brazos, dos cruzados entre sí mientras que el otro par estaba sobre su cintura de forma imponente, en cada mano tenía varios anillos, en su barbilla y cuello tenía un protector de metal.

 **-Pudimos hacer dos ofertas, comencemos de inmediato-** , dijo Fourth Kind con seriedad mirando a ambos jóvenes para luego sentarse.

 **-¡Encantado de trabajar con usted!-** , exclamaron ambos chicos de nuevo al mismo tiempo mientras que se inclinaban respetuosamente al hombre que les enseñaría.

 **-Vi sus agallas en el festival deportivo, me agradan ambos, sin embargo ser un héroe no es algo tan simple como para serlo con fuerza bruta, les enseñaré ya que tengo más experiencia-** , les decía Fourth Kind a los dos jóvenes aspirantes a héroes que en sus batallas demostraron tenacidad y determinación, sobretodo el pelirrojo en su batalla contra el rubio cenizo del segundo lugar.

 **-¡Como esperaba del héroe caballeroso!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu con una sonrisa ante la bondad del profesional en enseñarles.

 **-¡Fourth Kind, que gentil!-** , exclamó Kirishima igual de agradecido que el peligris mientras formaba un puño al frente suyo.

El profesional golpeó el escritorio con fuerza. **-¡Escuchen hasta el final!-** , les gritó Fourth Kind a ambos que le habían interrumpido.

 **-¡L-Lo sentimos!-** , respondieron ambos chicos arrepentidos y haciendo una reverencia.

 **-También les enseñaré modales-** , dijo el profesional calmándose y viéndoles con seriedad, estos dos serian un dolor de cabeza, pero al menos con su energía y convicción podrían compensar sus bruscas naturalezas.

 **-¡Muchas gracias!-** , dijeron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu con grandes sonrisas mostrando sus dientes afilados y estando agradecidos por la gentileza del profesional del cual estarían aprendiendo durante la semana.

 **-En primer lugar les voy a decir la premisa principal, los héroes profesionales recibimos salarios del gobierno, por lo que somos funcionarios pero debido a como sucedió, los funcionarios y los héroes somos muy distintos-** , explicaba Fourth Kind con seriedad y firmeza a los dos jóvenes que al parecer estaban comenzando a sentirse algo nerviosos por esa información, se notaba que no les iba muy bien en clases. **-En cuanto a los deberes de un héroe profesional…-** , continuaba hablando el héroe para proseguir en su explicación.

* * *

 _ ***En otro Lugar***_

Nos encontramos en una de las calles de la ciudad donde Uraraka con su traje de heroína seguía caminando al héroe de batalla: GunHead que tenía una apariencia intimidante por su tamaño y físico, con sus pantalones café, un curioso chaleco negro que descubría la mayoría de su torso musculoso, placas de metal sobre sus hombros y los laterales de su cuello, tenía grandes guantes de algún metal resistente y sobre su cara tenía una máscara blanca con cuatro hoyos con lentillas, dejando su cabello hacia atrás de color celeste y erizado.

 **-Los deberes básicos de un héroe incluyen controlar el crimen, ¿ves?-** , le decía GunHead amablemente a la castaña que le seguía prestándole atención. **-Cuando un crimen ocurre, los policías llaman a los héroes para que los ayuden, los pedidos llegaran a todos los distritos, ¿entiendes?-** , decía de forma amigable pendiente de que la jovencita entendiera su explicación. **-Presentamos informes sobre los servicios que prestamos, como ayudar en un arresto o rescatar personas, todo eso a una oficina gubernamental y luego recibimos un pago basado en un examen realizado por una agencia especial, normalmente nos dan un porcentaje-** , explicaba el profesional GunHead de una forma sencilla y clara mientras que la castaña le miraba con un poco de asombro.

 **(Habla de una manera muy linda)** , pensaba Uraraka por la manera de hablar del héroe profesional y luego sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse y mostrarse decidida. **(Pero aun asi comprendo, no puedo quedarme rezagada cuando Deku y las demás se están esforzando, si quiero ser una heroína debo aprender esto)** , pensó la castaña con convicción dispuesta a dar todo de sí en sus prácticas para hacerse una mejor aspirante a héroe, quizás de esa manera sus padres y Deku podrían elogiarla por su avance.

* * *

 _ ***Estación de Televisión***_

En otro lado en el interior de una estación de televisión, más concretamente en el interior de los camerinos se encontraban Momo y Kendo con sus trajes de héroes mientras que al frente de ellas estaba la heroína serpiente: Uwabami, que es una mujer de cabellera rubia dorada, ojos amarillos, de cabello recogido y con dos hebras rizadas cayendo por los laterales de su rostro, sobre su cabeza habían tres serpientes de distintos colores y la mujer tenía un hermoso vestido rojo con corte en un muslo y resaltaba el escote.

 **-Además a los héroes se les permite tener empleos secundarios, cuando esto se hizo oficial hubo mucha discusión sobre ello, pero terminó gracias nuestra popularidad y la demanda publica-** , explicaba Uwabami con una sonrisa y mostrando sus uñas pintadas de rojo para luego girarse en su silla para verse al espejo y arreglarse. **-Bueno, ahora grabaré un comercial, quédense allí, ¿bien?-** , les dijo la mujer a las dos jóvenes chicas le veían un poco incrédulas.

 **-Etto, quería una experiencia más heroica-** , dijo Kendo con una gota en la sien ya que la expectativa que tenía no concordaba con la realidad, de querer hacer algo heroico ahora solo podía ver a la mujer maquillarse.

Momo asintió levemente coincidiendo con la presidente de la clase hermana. **-Opino lo mismo, pero supongo que esto es algo que no podemos eludir si queremos convertirnos en profesionales-** , dijo la pelinegra con una pequeña sonrisa mientras juntaba sus manos al frente. **-Además fue ella la que nos escogió, ¿no lo crees?, aprendamos tanto como podamos-** , dijo la vicepresidenta de la clase A con una mirada decidida viendo a su compañera.

 **-Vas con todo, ¿eh?-** , dijo Kendo con una sonrisa de media luna mientras que apoyaba su peso de una pierna y colocaba una mano sobre su cintura.

Momo solo asintió con la cabeza mientras bajaba un poco la mirada. **-Pues es lo único que puedo hacer para alcanzarlo a él, debo mejorar todo lo posible-** , contestó ella un poco en voz baja y con convicción en mejorar para quizás en un futuro próximo ser considerada una igual por Izuku y poder ayudarle si este le necesita.

 **-Pero todo lo que podemos hacer es mirar mientras filman, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Kendo un poco curiosa ya que de esta manera no es que fueran a mejorar como heroínas.

 **-¿Saben por qué las escogí?-** , les preguntó Uwabami a las dos chicas con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie para verles.

 **-¿No es porque te conmovieron nuestras habilidades como heroínas?-** , le preguntó Momo a la rubia con curiosidad ya que pensaba que ese era el motivo.

 **-Claro que sí, pero eso no es todo-** , respondió Uwabami captando la atención de ambas chicas que se sorprendieron un poco. **-¡Es porque ambas son lindas!-** , agregó la profesional juntando las palmas con una sonrisa emocionada mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-¿Huh?-** , dijeron Kendo y Momo confundidas y abriendo las bocas sin haberse esperado ese superficial motivo.

Luego la heroína con una sonrisa juguetona caminó por en medio de ambas para estar detrás de Momo y colocarle las manos en los hombros. **-Pero algo me acaba de llamar la atención Yaoyorozu-chan, hace un momento mencionaste a un "él", ¿cierto?-** , preguntó Uwabami con una sonrisa pícara causando que la pelinegra se estremeciera y se sonrojara tímidamente.

 **-B-Bueno, eso…-** , decía Momo notablemente nerviosa y agachando la cabeza para tratar de ocultar sus mejillas coloradas.

 **-¡Di en el blanco!, cuéntame todo sobre ese chico más tarde-** , le dijo la heroína profesional a la joven pelinegra con una sonrisa juguetona y le guiñó el ojo para luego irse a grabar ese comercial, dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Momo estaba con las manos juntas sobre su pecho y aun sonrojada se giró a ver a su compañera pelinaranja. **-Por favor ayúdame, Kendo-san-** , le dijo ella a la presidenta de la clase B para que le ayude a escapar del interrogatorio de la heroína rubia.

 **-Haré lo posible pero no te prometo nada-** , respondió Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de calmarle en lo posible, haciendo que Momo suspirara aliviada por un momento. **-Es Midoriya-kun, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó ella con curiosidad viendo a Momo que nuevamente se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó fuertemente.

 **-¿C-Como lo sabes?-** , preguntó Momo avergonzada y sorprendida de que ella supiera que se trataba de él.

 **-Ahora lo sé-** , dijo Kendo sonriendo divertida ya que la pelinegra se delataba sola, con su reacción era más que obvio que estaba hablando del presidente de la clase A.

Momo agachó la cabeza tímidamente y cubriéndose la cara roja por la vergüenza mientras que Kendo le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda para tratar de reconfortarla, en definitiva Uwabami le sacaría toda la información a la pelinegra si no se las arreglaba para disimular sus nervios.

* * *

 _ ***En un Patio***_

En otro sitio se encontraba una gran casa japonesa que en realidad era la agencia del héroe número 5: Edgeshot, mejor conocido como el héroe ninja, en el patio de esta gran residencia se encontraba un campo de entrenamiento donde estaba Edgeshot sentado sobre un brote de bambú mientras que Toga con su traje de héroe se encontraba realizando un circuito con varios obstáculos.

Edgeshot es un hombre delgado y musculoso de estatura mediana, tiene el cabello largo y grisáceo asimétrico y puntiagudo que cubre la mitad de su rostro, recordando por su forma a un shuriken de tres puntas, tiene los ojos rasgados y de color gris oscuro. Es de aspecto elegante y su traje de héroe consiste en una indumentaria ninja muy elaborada de tonalidades oscuras en las que predominan el rojo y el azul, en base viste una clase de Shinobi Shozoku de color rojo borgoña y tiene más detalles minuciosos.

Él se encontraba sentado pacíficamente sobre un brote de Bambú mientras observaba como la joven pasaba el circuito. **-Como ya debes saber, a los héroes se nos da cierta libertad de acción para actuar en caso de ver un crimen en Infraganti, por lo cual tenemos el deber de actuar acorde a la situación, priorizando la seguridad de los civiles y luego la derrota y captura del villano sin matarlo si es posible-** , explicaba Edgeshot con calma mientras observaba como la rubia evitaba los troncos con unas volteretas.

Luego en el aire ella sacaba unas cuchillas pequeñas de debajo de unos bolsillos ocultos en sus botas para lanzarlos rápidamente a unas dianas logrando acertar 2/3 en el centro y ella no dejó de moverse para llegar rápidamente al estanque donde comenzó a saltar de puntillas sobre los delgados brotes de bambú.

 **-Lo violencia indiscriminada está implícitamente prohibida, de poder capturar al villano con vida es imperativo que se efectúe el arresto por las autoridades, no tenemos permitido arrestar a alguien por nuestra propia cuenta-** , seguía hablando Edgeshot mientras seguía observando el avance de su discípula que era ágil y de gran destreza para desplazarse. **-Pero para poder lograr tal hazaña es requerida la habilidad para respaldar tus acciones, por eso creo que tienes mucho potencial, llegar a los primeros tres sin usar tu Quirk, un logro impresionante-** , felicitaba el profesional reconociendo ese mérito de la joven que hizo algo que en toda la historia de Yuuei nadie ha hecho, eso era una muestra de un diamante en bruto.

Él dobló su cuerpo en una delgada cinta roja que se movió en el aire hasta detenerse sobre la ramita de un árbol donde volvió a retomar su apariencia pero aun asi la rama no cedía ante el peso sobre ella, desde ese lugar podía ver directamente a Toga que se detuvo en el último brote manteniendo el equilibrio para ver al profesional que estaba a 3 metros sobre el suelo.

 **-Por ello te enseñaré por la siguiente semana lo que puedes llegar a lograr, estoy seguro de que podrás sacarle mucho potencial a tu Quirk si te lo propones-** , le dijo Edgeshot a la rubia con una mirada serena y apacible mientras juntaba sus manos como si fuera a hacer un jutsu, pero solo retomo su forma de papel para irse volando de allí.

 **-¡Hai, Edge-Sensei!-** , exclamó Toga decidida y con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego dar un salto del brote a una liana de la cual se columpió para llegar al otro lado del estanque y continuar el circuito que rodeaba todo el edificio principal. **(Voy a hacerme más fuerte y sobretodo voy a sacarle provecho al Quirk con el que nací, voy a mostrarles a Izuku-kun y a las chicas lo que puedo hacer)** , pensaba Himiko ya teniendo una idea en mente para tratar de encontrarle una mejora a su Quirk, solo faltaría probarla a ver si funcionaba.

* * *

 _ ***Estación de Tatooin***_

En otro sitio se podía ver a Jirou corriendo detrás del héroe Death Arms. **-Los héroes deben practicar y entrenar todos los días, ¡eso no cambia incluso si están de patrulla!-** , exclamaba Desutegoro con firmeza y autoridad mientras seguían corriendo.

 **-¡H-Hai!-** , respondió Jirou con un poco de esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo al hombre. **(D-Dios, esto es más difícil que las clases con Aizawa-Sensei)** , pensaba Jirou haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no quedarse atrás, estás prácticas resultaron más complicadas de lo que imaginó.

* * *

 _ ***En casa de Mt Lady***_

Mientras tanto en la casa de la heroína Mt Lady se encontraba la hermosa rubia vestida con su traje de heroína mientras estaba acostada en su sofá leyendo una revista mientras cofia frituras.

 **-Una parte importante de ser héroe es saber pasar horas ociosas, ¿entiendes?-** , le decía Mt Lady a Mineta que estaba limpiando la casa con una aspiradora mientras ella estaba holgazaneando.

 **-S-Si-** , respondió Mineta ante la pregunta de la mujer mientras que él tenía una cara de disgusto en su rostro. **(No estoy cómodo con este tipo de cosas, me esperaba otra cosa)** , pensó Mineta claramente no satisfecho con la situación, pues el esperaba algo para mayores de 18 pero terminó con una escena para todo público, una lástima pero es lo que se merece.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia de Endeavor***_

Ya estaba atardeciendo y adentro de un edificio muy grande se encontraba la oficina del héroe número dos: Endeavor que se encontraba de pie con su traje de héroe mientras miraba complacido al joven de cabello bicolor que había aceptado su oferta para sus prácticas de héroe, es su hijo Shoto que tenía una expresión tranquila en su rostro mientras tenia puesto su uniforme de Yuuei.

 **-Te he estado esperando, Shoto… parece que por fin estás preparado para tomar el camino de los poderosos, ¿Eh?-** , preguntaba Endeavor con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando a Todoroki que se mantenía imperturbable mirando a su padre.

 **-No tengo ninguna intención de tomar un camino que has creado, yo tomaré mi propio camino-** , dijo Shoto sin vacilar ni un segundo y con clara convicción en su tono calmado, él ahora sería el héroe Prometeo que utilizaría su propio poder para ser un héroe que utilice su hielo y fuego para salvar a las personas y que conserven esperanza en sus corazones, quería ser algo parecido a All Might al cual de pequeño admiraba.

Endeavor soltó una pequeña risa con las manos en su cintura como si no le afectaran las palabras de Shoto. **-Bueno, también deberías estar listo, nos vamos-** , le dijo Endeavor a su hijo que se mostró un poco confundido.

 **-¿A dónde?-** , preguntó Shoto estoico pero interesado en el lugar a donde irían.

 **-Te mostraré lo que es un héroe-** , respondió Endeavor sonriéndole a su hijo ya que estaba decidido a hacer de él un gran héroe que lo supere y también supere a All Might, por lo cual el trabajo de campo sería más útil que cualquier explicación que podría darle, lo mejor es que aprendiera sobre la marcha, esa es la forma de educar de Endeavor.

* * *

 _ ***Casa de Gran Torino***_

De vuelta a la casa de Gran Torino ya era de noche en ese primer día de las prácticas e Izuku se encontraba con su traje de héroe viendo con calma como Gran Torino se encontraba dormido en su cama.

 **-Zzzzzz… Zzzzzz... Zzzzzzz-** , decía Gran Torino en voz alta como si estuviera hablando mientras le salía una burbuja de la nariz, una manera muy extraña de dormir pero el peliverde tenía certeza de que no estaba despierto, podía oír con Beast su respiración y con Eyes´God veía el ritmo de su corazón.

 **-Está dormido-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo al pequeño anciano para luego darse la vuelta y salir silenciosamente de la habitación. **(Bueno, no hicimos ninguna actividad de héroe, pero aun así estoy satisfecho con nuestro entrenamiento)** , pensaba el peliverde con una leve sonrisa mientras bajaba las escaleras al primer piso. **(Luego de que preparé la cena se fue a dormir, supongo que a su edad debe estar muy cansado, mentalmente más que nada)** , pensó Izuku con calma recordando que un efecto de la exposición a Soul´s King es la fatiga mental.

Luego de eso Izuku llegó a la salida y silenciosamente salió abriendo la puerta con cuidado para salir al exterior, una vez allí levantó la vista al cielo nocturno y se quedó viéndolo durante un rato hasta que suspiró y bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al callejón que estaba al lado del edificio.

 **(Gran Torino, no obtuve resultados al buscar su nombre, profesor de Yuuei por solo un año, hay muchos misterios con él pero es maestro de Sensei y amigo de Nana-Senpai, hoy me demostró que sin duda es alguien de quien puedo aprender muchas cosas)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad y las manos en sus bolsillos mientras se quedaba de pie dentro del callejón, sin duda el primer día con su nuevo maestro fue productivo y esperaba que los siguientes lo fueran más.

Una vez al estar dentro del callejón, él miró en varias direcciones para confirmar si alguien podía verle y al efectivamente confirmar que estaba solo, comenzó a volar con Flight para aterrizar tranquilamente sobre la terraza del edificio de Gran Torino, trataría de entrar por las escaleras si los últimos pisos no estuvieran bloqueados por escombros que si los quitaba colapsaría el techo y lo que menos quería es despertar a Gran Torino, en esos momentos estaba la muy pequeña tentación de tener el Quirk de Mirio para utilizarlo y atravesar los escombros.

Al estar solo sobre la terraza se quedó de pie observando las hermosas estrellas del cielo. **(Ahora debo pensar en una manera de mejorar mi control sobre One For All, entrenando duro he acostumbrado a mi cuerpo a aguantar el 75% de ese poder, lo puedo manifestar para potenciar mi fuerza, velocidad y resistencia, además mediante ese poder puedo aumentar la potencia de algunos Quirks o sumarlo a los ataques combinados)** , pensaba Izuku resumiendo las utilidades del Quirk heredado de generación en generación. **(Pero sin embargo solo he llegado hasta allí, todavía no puedo llevar más del 75% en mi cuerpo sin sufrir daño y quedar indefenso hasta recuperarme con Mom, pero tiene que haber una cosa que ignoro y no se limite a lo que dije)** , pensaba con seriedad buscando una respuesta.

Pero el sonido del tono de llamada de su teléfono llama la atención de Izuku que sale de sus profundos pensamientos para meter su mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina para sacar su teléfono y ver de quien era la llamada, aunque ya suponía de quien era. Al ver la pantalla pudo ver la foto de Nejire sonriendo a la cámara mientras hacia el símbolo de la paz, era una foto que él le tomó a ella cuando tuvieron su cita en el parque de diversiones.

Él contestó la llamada y se llevó el teléfono al oído. **-¿Si?-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

 _ **[¡Izuku-kun!, que bien que estás despierto, pensé que estarías dormido]**_ , se escuchó la animada y alegre voz de Nejire desde el otro lado de la línea, a lo cual Izuku sonrió divertido.

 **-¿Cómo lo estaría cuando me hiciste prometer que durante esta semana habláramos a esta hora, Nejire?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga y Senpai peliazul que fue la que le convenció de comunicarse a esa hora con la excusa de que no perderían el contacto de esa manera, él dijo que bastaba con enviarse mensajes pero ella fue muy terca e insistió en llamadas.

 _ **[Jejeje, ¿has hablado con Momo-chan, Uraraka-chan y Toga-chan?]**_ , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku con curiosidad perceptible en su tono, Izuku perfectamente se podía hacer una imagen mental de su amiga con esa gran sonrisa típica de ella.

 **-No, he estado ocupado y estoy seguro de que ellas también, ya trataré de comunicarme en otro momento-** , respondió Izuku con calma recordando que sus amigas también estarían esforzándose mucho en sus prácticas, tenía curiosidad por cómo les estaba yendo pero esperaría a un momento más indicado para llamarles, le quería preguntar a Toga como le iba con el héroe Edgeshot, era sorprendente que alguien del Top 10 le haya enviado una oferta.

 _ **[Sabes, yo estoy en mi residencia, ¡también estoy esforzándome para ser más fuerte, Izuku-kun!]**_ , exclamaba Nejire emocionada, aunque esa información no es nueva para Izuku que sabe que ella y Mirio y Tamaki, en general los alumnos de segundo y tercer año tienen sus horarios en sus residencias con agencias, trabajaban allí en ciertos momentos a diferencia de él y su clase que solo estarían de prácticas una semana.

 **-Y me alegro por eso, por algo eres parte de los Tres Grandes Nejire, seguro lo haces grandioso con Ryukyu-** , le dijo Izuku a la peliazul en el otro lado de la línea que trabajaba con la héroe número 9, la verdad es de elogiar que alguien que esté en la cima se esfuerce en hacerse más fuerte, mostrando ambición en ser mejor y eso era algo que Izuku admiraba de los Tres Grandes que eran sus amigos.

 _ **[¡Gracias!, pero sabes, hubieras aceptado la oferta de Ryu-chan, me hubiera gustado tenerte aquí para también ayudarte en tus practicas]**_ , le dijo Nejire al peliverde sonando un poco decepcionada, lo que desconocía el peliverde es que ella de tenerlo allí en la agencia de Ryukyu estaría pegada a él como un chicle para tratar de enseñarle algo que no sepa y lo acapararía todo el tiempo.

Izuku agradeció el gesto de ella ya que solo quería ser de ayuda para él. **-Gracias por ser tan atenta, pero la oferta de Gran Torino me interesaba mucho y no podía dejarla pasar, perdón-** , se disculpó el chico cerrando los ojos.

Se escuchó una breve y dulce risita del otro lado de la línea que fue como música para los oídos del chico. _ **[No te preocupes, estoy feliz con que tú estés feliz, entonces… ¿Cómo es ese gran Torino?, ¿es gracioso?, ¿de qué color es su cabello?, ¿tiene cabello?]**_ , preguntaba Nejire con mucha curiosidad e Izuku esta vez recordó el dilema que tenía con respecto al One For All, pero trato de no demostrarlo.

 **-Tú y tu curiosidad son adorables Nejire-** , le dijo Izuku a la peliazul con una agradable sonrisa a pesar de que ella no pudiera verla.

 _ **[G-Gracias... ¿te sucede algo?, no respondiste directamente a mis preguntas]**_ , le dijo Nejire al chico de cabello verde ya que a pesar de que fuera por teléfono pudo percibir que algo le tenía un poco ausente, normalmente él respondería sus preguntas gustosamente.

Izuku medito en si ocultarlo pero suspiró rindiéndose, seguramente su Senpai le conocía muy bien y no serviría de mucho ocultárselo. **-Solo estoy… pensando en algo-** , respondió el peliverde levantando su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado, debía encontrar una manera de utilizar el One For All con mayor eficacia.

 _ **[Puedes contármelo si quieres, al igual que mi Quirk tengo mucha energía con la que puedo darte una refrescante brisa de otro punto de vista]**_ , le dijo Nejire a Izuku con un tono amigable y juguetón, causando que los ojos de Izuku se ampliaran al escuchar detenidamente lo que ella dijo.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Izuku sorprendido mientras que las piezas de su cerebro comenzaran a funcionar a toda potencia, las palabras _"Quirk"_ y _"Energía"_ fueron las chispas que encendieron el proceso de pensamiento del peliverde.

 _ **[¿No lo entendiste?, lo dije porque puedo generar ondas de choque a partir de mi vitalidad ósea la energía en mi cuerpo, quería hacer un juego de palabras para decirte que puedo darte un punto de vista nuevo, ¿comprendes?, mi Quirk se ayuda del aire, y con decir brisa hacía referencia a ese aire, ¿Cómo no lo entendiste?, fue muy ingenioso, si lo explico pierde su gracia]**_ , decía Nejire algo frustrada de tener que explicar su ingeniosa frase, lo que ella ignoraba es que sus palabras ayudaban mucho más a Izuku en lo que estaba pensando.

Izuku tenía la boca ligeramente abierta mientras bajaba la cabeza. **(Energía, manifestar esa energía que es liberada del cuerpo, es posible y lo he visto y no me había percatado, pero lo importante es que puedo hacer con ella)** , pensaba el chico y él era el único que podía entenderse al tener una idea en mente.

 _ **[¿Izuku-kun?, ¿sigues allí?, no te sientas mal si no lo entendiste, ahora que lo pienso quizás fue un juego de palabras demasiado ingenioso para algunos]**_ , le decía Nejire a su Kouhai sonriendo un poco nerviosa pensando que tenía que animarlo ya que él se sentiría un poco tonto.

Izuku sonrió notablemente feliz cuando una bombilla se prendió en su mente. **-Nejire, creo que te amo-** , le dijo el peliverde profundamente agradecido a la peliazul que se escuchó como jadeó sorprendida desde el otro lado de la línea.

 _ **[¿¡E-E-Ehh!?, ¿¡p-por qué dices eso!?, ¡e-espera un momento!, ¿estás hablando en serio?, n-no juegues conmigo, ¡recuerda que soy tu Senpai!, ¿de verdad lo dijiste en serio?]**_ , preguntaba Nejire muy nerviosa en una extraña mezcla de vergüenza e intriga por lo que le acaba de decir Izuku, pero este apenas le escuchó y su mente estaba en otro sitio.

 **-Mañana hablamos, gracias de verdad, eres mi heroína, descansa-** , le dijo Izuku a su salvadora peliazul con una sonrisa para luego colgar la llamada y luego quedarse en silencio con una expresión inusualmente alegre.

Él levantó la cabeza para mirar al cielo mientras que levantaba su teléfono para verlo asombrado. **-No lo había notado, pero desde el principio estuvo al frente de mí-** , decía Izuku realmente extasiado por su momento de Eureka ante la respuesta que ha estado buscando, ahora tenía una teoría que pondría en práctica, una la cual de ser correcta significaría un gran avance en su manejo del One For All.

* * *

 _ ***En la Casa Hado***_

Mientras tanto en la casa Hado a esas horas de la noche se encontraba Akiko vistiendo un pijama sencillo mientras que se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor bebiendo té pacíficamente, dentro de un rato se iría a dormir con su esposo que seguramente ya estaría dormido por llegar cansado del trabajo.

 **-¡Mamáaaaa!-** , se escuchó la voz de Nejire resonar en el segundo piso y la mujer de cabello azul suspiró cubriendo su taza con una mano y cerró los ojos en lo que en cuestión de segundos una ráfaga de aire llega al primer piso por las escaleras levantando un poco de polvo por el lugar y desordenando las cosas más livianas.

Akiko sabía que eso sucedería y por eso evitó que algo le cayera a su té y que algo le entrara a los ojos, con calma se recompuso y vio con serenidad como en el pie de las escaleras se encontraba su hija con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y con su pijama azul un poco revelador puesto mientras que su cabello estaba un poco alborotado por la carrera.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Nejire?, te veo un poco alterada-** , le preguntó Akiko a Nejire con calma notándola un poco extraña ya que ella no acostumbraba a tener las mejillas coloradas y le llamaba desesperada para decirle algo, claro que a menos que quisiera preguntar algo por ser tan curiosa.

Nejire se encontraba nerviosa y sonrojada mientras aún tenía su teléfono en una mano pues acababa de hablar con Izuku por llamada. **-E-Es que no vas a creerlo, s-seguro me estoy equivocando, pero aun asi es extraño ya que me siento nerviosa, ¿p-por qué me pasa esto?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su madre con inseguridad y ansiedad que crecía en su interior mientras que el latir de su corazón lo sentía contra su pecho.

 **-A ver Nejire, recuerda lo que hablamos, si divagas mucho no te voy a entender-** , le dijo Akiko a su hija con serenidad para luego beber un poco de su té, a lo cual Nejire entendió y respiró un poco para calmarse, pero de nada sirvió para ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Nejire bajó la cabeza tímidamente viéndose adorable. **-I-Izuku-kun me dijo que cree que me ama-** , le dijo Nejire a su mamá que ensanchó los ojos sorprendida por unos segundos para luego sonreír y llevarse una mano a la mejilla.

 **-Ara ara, tal parece que mi hijita si tiene ventaja después de todo-** , decía Akiko satisfecha con lo que oía mientras que mentalmente se sentía victoriosa por encima de Kioko y Fumiko que son las madres de las kouhais de su hija, Uraraka y Momo respectivamente.

Nejire se comenzó a sobar un brazo un poco nerviosa mientras que caminaba hacia la mesa del comedor para consultar con su madre. **-¿Q-Que hago?, ¿P-Por qué mi corazón está tan acelerado?, ¿estoy enferma?-** , le preguntaba ella a Akiko con curiosidad ya que es la primera vez que experimentaba algo como eso y no sabía lo que era, solo que se sentía extrañamente feliz como si pudiera vomitar mariposas o un arcoíris.

Akiko miró a su hija y le colocó una mano en el hombro de forma gentil y reconfortante. **-Cálmate mi niña, mamá está aquí para aconsejarte, toma asiento en lo que preparo más té-** , le dijo ella a su hija con una sonrisa inocente dispuesta a por fin hablar del amor con ella que ha sido una chica que nunca mostró interés romántico por nada.

Ahora tendría una larga plática con Nejire y escucharía lo que su hija tiene que decir, además le aconsejaría un poco con lo que debía hacer para lograr pescar al joven peliverde al igual que como ella hizo con el padre de Nejire, si todo salía bien al final el educado y amigable chico se uniría a la familia y en un futuro él y Nejire le darían una nieta muy bonita, Akiko se podía permitir soñar.

* * *

 _ ***Al día Siguiente***_

Era temprano por la mañana y el sol ya estaba saliendo afuera, mientras tanto Gran Torino bajaba al primer piso más temprano de lo que estaba acostumbrado ya que tenía que entrenar con su nuevo discípulo, y claro que en cierta medida también ansiaba volver a estar en su cuerpo joven ya que se sentía genial, pero no diría eso en voz alta.

 **-Buenos días-** , le dijo Gran Torino con una pequeña sonrisa al peliverde que estaba sentado en el sofá y tenía ojeras debajo de sus ojos. **-¿Qué te sucede?-** , le preguntó al joven chico ya que parecía estar agotado como si no hubiera descansado.

 **-No dormí nada en toda la noche, pero no se preocupe, no es la primera vez-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su maestro. **-Estuve entrenando mi control sobre el All For One y pude hacer un descubrimiento muy interesante-** , agregó con calma recordando complacido lo que logró avanzar, valió la pena no dormir.

 **-No me sorprende viniendo de ti, pero deberías descansar bien, que remedio, de cualquier manera es difícil conseguir ese pensamiento de Toshinori ya que fue capaz de utilizarlo normalmente desde el principio le enseñe de otra manera, su único rasgo redentor era su cuerpo-** , decía Gran Torino con sencillez pero estas palabras captaron la atención de Izuku.

 **-Mmm, Sensei como estudiante, ¿Cómo era?-** , le preguntó Izuku con notable interés y curiosidad en saber cómo era antes su mentor, seguro era alguien increíble.

 **-¿Hm?, oh… no era más que entrenamiento practico para él-** , respondió el héroe retirado con una sonrisa recordando la cantidad masiva de palizas que le daba a su antiguo alumno sin piedad, recordaba vívidamente como el joven Toshinori no podía hacer nada contra su cuerpo adulto que lo golpeaba contundentemente.

 **(Jeje, con razón le tenía tanto miedo, pobre Sensei, debió doler)** , pensó Izuku divertido para sus adentros por lo que debió pasar su mentor, por eso es que tenía una clase de trauma con Gran Torino y temblaba de miedo de solo hablar de él.

La sonrisa de Gran Torino se cambió por una expresión melancólica y seria. **-No pude enseñarle a medias porque él era el chico confiado a mí por mi amiga jurada, que falleció-** , decía Gran Torino recordando con pesar aquellos tiempos que aun a día de hoy dolían.

Izuku bajo la cabeza con seriedad mientras apretaba un puño. **-Nana-Senpai, murió en una pelea contra All For One, recuerdo haber visto superficialmente una escena así, no podía verla con claridad pero estoy seguro de que era ella-** , decía el peliverde aguantado su enojo ya que en verdad sentía que no tenía derecho a enojarse cuando él no la conoció en vida como Gran Torino si pudo, pero aun así no podía evitarlo, saber que una de sus antecesores fue asesinada por All For One le hacía sentí frustrado.

Gran Torino le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza al chico para llamar su atención. **-No tienes que culparte de nada niño, esa pelea fue mucho antes de que tú nacieras, que tengas a ese desgraciado en tu interior no implica que tú la hayas matado-** , le dijo el viejo con una sonrisa al chico que le informó sobre muchas de esas cosas ayer.

 **-Gracias, pero aun asi no puedo evitarlo cuando recuerdo lo que vi, creo… creo que eras tú llevándote a Sensei que desesperadamente quería salvar a Nana-Senpai, saber que eso sucedió es motivo suficiente para enojarme con All For One-** , le dijo Izuku al héroe retirado con pesar para luego agachar la cabeza y apretar los puños con fuerza.

Gran Torino se quedó unos segundos viéndole y decidió que tenía que cambiar el ambiente tan tenso. **-¿Qué descubrimiento hiciste con el One For All?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino con una sonrisa tranquila captando la atención de Izuku que recordó aquello y sonrió levemente.

 **-Lo descubrí anoche cuando hablaba por teléfono, gracias a una confiable Senpai me percaté de algo importante-** , respondía Izuku con tranquilidad mientras levantaba una mano al frente de su rostro para verla. **-One For All literalmente es una gran cantidad de poder que se acumula y se traspasa a otro portador que continua ese ciclo, ese poder es el que he utilizado para aumentar la intensidad de mis Quirks y la potencia de mi propio cuerpo, ese poder es energía, la energía no se crea ni se destruye, solo se transforma según la primera ley de la termodinámica-** , decía con una ligera sonrisa apretando su mano en un puño.

Luego su cuerpo fue cubierto por One For All a causa del Full Cowl, las venas debajo de su piel brillaban con una luz rojiza y los rayos verde metálicos hicieron aparición para comenzar a rodear el cuerpo del joven chico peliverde que al no dormir seguía llevando puesto su traje de héroe.

 **-One For All no desafía esa ley y está constantemente acumulando aún más energía y aumenta la capacidad de almacenamiento, puede imaginarlo como una clase de fuego que cada vez aumenta de intensidad como si avivara con más fuerza a cada momento, ese fuego es tan intenso que su poder se manifiesta afuera de mi cuerpo, pero eso no significa que esa energía sea expulsada de mi-** , decía Izuku aumentando un poco el porcentaje y los rayos verdes aumentaron acorde a la potencia del One For All.

Izuku observaba con una pequeña sonrisa como todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado por aquellos relámpagos, esa es la manifestación del One For All afuera de su cuerpo, así como Nejire podía libera su energía vital para crear ondas de choque, él podía liberar la energía alrededor de su cuerpo, sin embargo Nejire gastaba su vitalidad ya que su energía se trasformaba en otro sistema físico para crear esas ondas, pero el One For All es otro caso.

 **-El movimiento cuando me muevo genera calor y allí se va una mísera cantidad de energía que se transforma, pero la restante no puede quedarse constantemente en mis músculos ya que la acumulación me haría explotar como una bombilla o una batería de teléfono sobrecargada, por ello la energía me recorre completamente y se libera a mí alrededor como rayos verdes en una manifestación de poder, pero no siento que desaparezca de mi ser, más bien siento que vuelve a mí en un bucle-** , le decía el peliverde a Gran Torino con una pequeña sonrisa esperando que estuviera entendiendo toda su explicación.

El héroe retirado hacia todo lo posible para comprender esas cosas complicadas y suspiró cansado. **-Estás diciendo entonces que One For All hace un recorrido por tu cuerpo, una cantidad se libera en forma de rayos y vuelve a tu cuerpo manteniendo ese proceso para no sobrecargarte y herirte, ¿Entonces de qué te sirvió ese descubrimiento?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino haciendo un breve resumen para ir directamente al grano.

 **-Me di cuenta de que estos rayos es una manifestación exterior del One For All que es energía liberada que vuelve a mi cuerpo para ser reutilizada de forma segura, Sensei en su forma musculosa no libera esta manifestación ya que su cuerpo y su entrenamiento lo formó para manejar esa fuerza como si de adrenalina se tratara, como algo tan natural como respirar-** , decía Izuku recordando la forma en la cual su maestro se mueve tranquilamente en su forma musculosa como si cada movimiento fuera simple.

Eso implicaba que acostumbró a su cuerpo para ser un contenedor del One For All y manejarlo controladamente en pequeñas dosis hasta que aumenta la potencia al momento de moverse o atacar, de andar todo el tiempo al 100% no podría caminar sin recorrer varios kilómetros, es parecido a la lógica detrás de Full Cowl con la diferencia de que su cuerpo musculoso fue formado justamente para retener la energía dentro de él, por ello no liberaba rayos o algo parecido.

Luego Izuku recordó el camino que recorrió con el Quirk otorgado por su mentor. **-Cuando obtuve el One For All solo pensé en usar ese poder como algo especial, al poco tiempo descubrí que con el Full Cowl podía equilibrar el porcentaje de poder en mi cuerpo como algo orgánico similar a All Might, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que puedo hacer algo más que eso…-** , decía recordando como al utilizar al 100% en su brazo este se lastimaba, luego llegó el Full Cowl con el cual podía nivelar el porcentaje alrededor de todo su cuerpo para no sobrecargar una extremidad en específico.

Luego él apretó ambos puños y abría un poco las piernas para comenzar a aplicar lo que había estado practicando durante horas sin descanso, eventualmente los relámpagos esmeraldas comenzaron a entrar visiblemente al cuerpo de Izuku a medida que salían de él en bucle, mientras que pasaba esto las líneas del One For All debajo de su piel se hicieron menos visibles pero seguían siendo notables, el cabello rizado del joven se erizó un poco y luego de unos segundos una onda expansiva controlada azotó la habitación haciendo que Gran Torino diera unos pasos hacia atrás con asombro.

 **-¡Puedo inducir esa energía en cada una de las célula de mi cuerpo!-** , exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa en su rostro y mostrándole sus ojos al pequeño anciano que se sorprendió al ver como los ojos del joven eran diferentes, pues tenía dos llamativas llamas verde esmeralda en sus retinas que ondulaban y se movían pero parecían no quemar al peliverde.

 **-Vaya, tus ojos…-** , dijo Gran Torino sorprendido viendo al muchacho que sonreía con esa mirada ardiente de voluntad, sus irises estaban reemplazadas con esas llamas verdes y en sus pupilas negras solo era visible un sutil resplandor metálico de color verde que transmitía una inmensa calma.

Izuku recordaba haberse sentido así antes, fue en USJ cundo liberó ese gran pilar de energía al cielo, ¿ese era la manifestación del poder de One For All liberándose?, no lo sabía todavía, solo sabía que se sentía como en aquella ocasión o cuando golpeó a Nomu con el Ultra Smash, era como si el One For All viviera en cada pizca de su ser.

Los rayos verdes que ahora le rodeaban tenían dos capas, verde metálico en el centro y la capa exterior era de color blanco puro, el peliverde las veía mientras se esforzaba en mantener esa forma. **-Esa energía/poder de los rayos que en un principio volvería a mi cuerpo para hacer de nuevo el recorrido por mis músculos, yo la redirijo a las células de mi cuerpo para adaptarlas al control del One For All, llenando de esa manera cada pizca de mí ser con energía, eso me hace un mejor conductor de este poder y de esa manera le puedo sacar más provecho-** , explicaba Izuku su conclusión luego de estar analizando durante horas este resultado, por ser mejor conductor fue que los rayos obtuvieron esa capa blanca.

Izuku levantó una de sus manos al techo para luego usar Telekinesis levantando a Gran Torino, al sofá, varias sillas y hasta la nevera, eso era mucho más de lo que antes podía levantar, luego lo volvió a dejar todo cuidadosamente en su sitio pero se notaba que se esforzaba.

 **-Puedo dar energía a una gama de Quirks que antes no podía, ahora la fuerza en mi cuerpo no proviene solo del One For All en mis músculos, arterias o tendones, sino también de cada uno de mis células-** , decía el joven chico también anotando mentalmente que sus huesos serían mucho más resistentes. **-Si Full Cowl es utilizar One For All como una capucha alrededor de mi cuerpo, entonces implementar One For All completamente debajo de esa capa es…-** , decía Izuku posando su ardiente mirada verde sobre Gran Torino.

 **-¡Full Use 50%!-** , exclamó el peliverde de cabello un poco erizado mientras que los rayos verdes y blancos le rodeaban, Gran Torino notaba que esa forma era igual de fuerte que el Full Cowl al 75% pero el aura que tenía era diferente, como si frente a él estuviera un chico con una voluntad férrea e inamovible, esos ojos transmitían eso junto con una tranquilizadora calma. **-Ahora si estoy usando completamente el One For All en todo mi cuerpo, sin excepción-** , decía el joven sudando un poco pero logrando mantener esa forma que estaba un nivel por encima del Full Cowl.

 **-Si ya pensaba que antes eras peligroso ahora acabas de subir otro nivel, mocoso-** , dijo Gran Torino saliendo de su asombro para sonreírle de lado al joven alumno. **(Impresionante, en una sola noche logró hacer parecer el método de Toshinori como obsoleto, y pensar que hasta el momento solo lo utilizó el One For All superficialmente)** , pensaba el viejo reconociendo la valía y el poder del chico que es una caja de sorpresas. **-¿Cómo te sientes?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino a Izuku con calma ya que parecía costarle un poco mantener esa forma.

 **-M-Me es difícil moverme, mi cuerpo se debe acostumbrar a la cantidad de energía que antes no recibía, a este nivel dudo que pueda mantenerlo por mucho tiempo, quizás pueda mantenerlo por más tiempo y con más naturalidad en 25% como máximo-** , comentaba Izuku forzando una sonrisa mientras seguía esforzándose en mantener el Full Use, había estado probando por horas pero eran tan imprecisos los resultados que no tenía un tiempo límite determinado.

 **-¿Entonces lo dejarás así y bajarás el nivel o vas a presionarte para averiguar cuanto duras?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino sonriendo de lado de forma desafiante al chico esperando oír su respuesta.

Izuku sonrió de forma competitiva mientras se las arreglaba para acomodarse de pie. **-No haga preguntas tontas Sensei, está claro cuál es mi respuesta-** , respondió con sus cautivadores ojos cubiertos por esas llamas verdes, ¿o sus ojos se habían vuelto las llamas?, no lo sabía y no le importaba ya que podía ver perfectamente.

 **-¿Y crees que puedas pelear?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino al joven que apretaba los puños y aun forzaba esa sonrisa en cara apretando sus dientes.

 **-N-No lo sé, es como si mi cuerpo me gritara que parara-** , contestaba Izuku sintiendo como cada pizca de su ser vibraba agonizante ante la cantidad de energía a la que estaba expuesto, antes la energía circulaba por sus músculos y sus venas de manera uniforme, pero ahora el poder estaba concentrado en cada tejido, en cada hueso, órgano, glóbulo de su sangre, etc. Es muy doloroso pero gracias a que él estaba acostumbrado al dolor podía aguantarlo.

 **-¿Quieres averiguarlo?-** , preguntó Gran Torino con una mirada desafiante y una sonrisa de lado mirando directamente a Izuku para que pelearan un poco, de cualquier manera ya sabía de antemano la respuesta que obtendría del joven adolescente.

Izuku miró con determinación a héroe retirado y sonrió levemente mostrando sus dientes. **-Por supuesto-** , respondió el peliverde esforzándose por mantener el Full Use en el 50% que es su límite, lo menos que podía hacer es llevarse más allá para mejorar, en este momento sabía que su Sensei diría con una sonrisa… **-Plus Ultra-**.

 _ ***Fin del capítulo***_

* * *

Y eso fue todo amigos. Como vieron son unas tantas las cosas tratadas en este capítulo, primero el método de entrenamiento de Izuku y Gran Torino, dentro de esa ilusión compartida compuesta de lugares en las memorias de ambos pueden atacarse sin problemas ni restricciones, pero el progreso que se hace allí es solo mental para aclarar, ósea Izuku en la realidad debe entrenar lo que aprende adentro ya que su cuerpo real es el que cuenta.

Lo segundo seria el objetivo de Izuku por manejar el One For All al mismo nivel que All For One sin descuidar su entrenamiento con sus muchos Quirks, eso sin duda será algo duro, si quieren un ejemplo bien explicado sería similar a "La paradoja de Aquiles y la Tortuga", en este caso Aquiles seria el control del One For All y la Tortuga seria All For One, claro que a diferencia de la paradoja habrá un momento donde ambos estén al mismo nivel.

Lo tercero a comentar es el entrenamiento de Toga con Edgeshot, lo tenía en mente desde el festival deportivo y me pareció buena idea, después de todo el héroe puede comprender a la rubia, pues su Quirk es el manipular la delgadez de su cuerpo y estirar sus extremidades y las puede doblar como si fuera papel, uno si lo compara con otros Quirks pueden pensar que es raro pero él con entrenamiento exprimió su potencial para hacerlo temible y posicionarse en el TOP 10, por eso Toga que es ágil y rápida también podría sacarle provecho a ese entrenamiento para mejorar su Quirk de alguna forma.

Por último la lógica detrás del Full Use, como su nombre lo dice es el "Uso Completo" del One For All, con el Full Cowl el poder se equilibra superficialmente alrededor de todo su cuerpo, de allí su nombre "Capucha Llena", manifestando la energía liberada de One For All como rayos que salen y entran de él para no sobrecargarle y hacerle explotar sus músculos como sucedía al principio en el canon donde el poder se acumulaba en una extremidad y "explotaba" por ser demasiado.

Justo por eso el Full Use es aprovechar esa energía que sale para llenar su ser haciéndolo un mejor conductor y contenedor de One For All con el cual aprovechar todo su potencial. Por decirlo de una manera es el forma eficaz de usar el poder completo del One For All, en apariencia lo que cambiaría en comparación al Full Cowl es la forma de sus ojos que es manifestación de ese cambio de poder en su ser. También el Full Use cambia comprensión que tenemos del control del One For All, vamos a ver, esto lo explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo pero para dejarlos satisfechos hagamos esta comparación: Izuku con el Full Cowl al 50% es tan fuerte como Izuku con el Full Use al 25%. De cualquier manera como dije lo explicaré mejor en el siguiente capítulo, por favor esperen hasta ese momento,

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es asi comente en los Reviews qué les pareció. Sin nada más que decir me despido… Sayonara.


	27. Un Paso adelante al Peligro

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Bueno bueno, nos volvemos a ver luego de mi tardanza habitual XD, lo bueno es que finalmente el capítulo está aquí para ustedes así que espero que lo disfruten y comenten al final qué les pareció. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Me alegro que entiendas amigo. Es cierto que hubiera sido bueno si Izuku el Canon hubiera pensado en el Full Use, la idea no la saqué de ningún sitio, solo estuve pensando en alguna forma de mejorar el control de One For All por encima del Full Cowl y luego de horas de análisis surgió ese método, el uso completo de One For All dentro del cuerpo. Con respecto a tu pregunta del TimeSkip, solo haré dicha cosa en un OVA, no en la historia ya que tengo otras cosas en mente.

xnatrix742: Je, si, sin duda la profundidad del One For All puede ser interesante y compleja en distintos niveles, yo opino que es más compleja que nada XD.

 **JAlexGamer:** Jaja, Izuku super saiyajin XD, y si después de este arco podemos suponer que las chicas van a empezar a acercarse al peliverde. Y si, Stain debería huir al momento de ver a Izuku, pero eso seria aburrido asi que mejor veamos golpes XD, espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **GhostPichichi97:** Me alegro que te gusten mis historias, espero que este capítulo sea de tu agrado.

 **Rex559/ Raven Mordrake:** ciertamente he pensado en eso, pero ya hay historias del estilo donde Izuku se vuelve villano por esos motivos, además no me siento muy inspirado a hacer una historia así, así que dudo que yo haga eso pronto, quizás un Izuku no malvado ni bueno, solo neutral que va a su royo y actúa conforme quiera, eso sí suena más atractivo para mí.

 **RotcehM:** Thanks.

 **Prime:** Jejeje, lo siento por tanta descarga de información, y bueno, ciertamente Izuku desde el capítulo 1 y era OP, después de todo no hay Quirk más injusto que el All For One XD, espero te guste este capítulo, aquí explico un poco mejor el Full Use.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 26: Un Paso adelante al Peligro**_

Dentro de la casa de Gran Torino se encontraba el héroe veterano de pie mientras que al frente estaba Izuku en su nueva forma del One For All: Full Use, el chico estaba rodeado de rayos de dos capas, la interna de rayos esmeralda y la externa de color blanco, sus ojos se mostraban como llamas verdes y su cabello se encontraba un poco erizado, esa era la forma del One For All en su uso completo.

 **-Vamos a probar tu nueva forma, mocoso-** , dijo Gran Torino con una sonrisa viendo al muchacho que escuchaba mientras se esforzaba en controlar el poder. **-Primero que todo trata de mantener esa forma por al menos 3 minutos, la llamaste Full Use, ¿cierto?, eso significa que tienes que aguantar el uso completo del One For All en tu cuerpo durante ese tiempo-** , le dijo el anciano con calma dejando un reloj viendo en el suelo para luego comenzar a estirar sus piernas preparándose para el combate.

Luego se reincorporó y miró con un poco de seriedad a Izuku. **-No vas a atacar, si lo haces posiblemente mi casa y los edificios del alrededor se van a destruir, limítate a esquivar mis ataques durante esos tres minutos, si logras hacerlo pasas la prueba, en caso de que no entonces prepárate porque soy estricto con los castigos-** , decía Gran Torino sonriendo de forma un poco siniestra al final.

Izuku que escuchaba esto asintió con la cabeza. **-Entendido-** , respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa desafiante, debía llevarse más allá para mejorar en esa nueva forma que le costaba mantener en su cuerpo.

 **-¡Comencemos!-** , exclamó Gran Torino saltando del suelo con sus propulsores para proceder a desplazarse a gran velocidad dentro de la habitación, se movía con mucha rapidez pero Izuku en su sitio seguía con la mirada al pequeño viejo.

 **(Su velocidad es muy inferior a su forma adulta, sin embargo en mi condición lo máximo que puedo hacer predecir sus movimientos, no puedo moverme con facilidad)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad ya que se le dificultaba el hecho de mover sus extremidades como si estuvieran entumecidas por el poder que almacenan.

Izuku mediante sus reflejos logró echarse hacia atrás un poco para evitar una patada de Gran Torino que venía por un lateral, este no fue inconveniente para el viejo que continuó saltando de superficie en superficie

Izuku bajó la mirada a sus puños con ligeras líneas rojas debajo de su piel. **(Todo el calor que antes sentía en la superficie de mi cuerpo, ahora lo siento en cada fibra de mi ser, arde, me quema por dentro y sin embargo esta sensación es increíble)** , pensó el peliverde impresionado por la energía del One For All, luego de eso dio unos pasos a un lado para esquivar a duras penas otro ataque de Gran Torino. **(All For One, podría utilizar algunos Quirks para defenderme durante los tres minutos, sin embargo debo ejercitar esta forma al menos un poco en mi limite, al ser mi máximo debo ser capaz de mantenerlo por un tiempo en caso de que la situación la requiera)** , pensaba el chico de manera analítica y haciendo más esfuerzo para luchar contra el dolor de su cuerpo.

Esquivó otros ataques de Gran Torino desde distintas direcciones pero con mucha dificultad, por ello no se movió mucho de su sitio. Luego el veterano se acercó a la mesita de la sala y la levantó en el aire de una patada para una vez allí empujarla contra Izuku que apretó los dientes y dio un salto a un lado para rodar por el suelo y recuperarse, pero una vez se levantó observó como Gran Torino se acercaba con una patada directa al pecho, entonces no le quedó de otra que echar su espalda hacia atrás inclinándose mucho para evitar el ataque que pasó por encima de él.

Gran Torino sonrió de lado cuando Izuku esquivó su emboscada. **-Buen movimiento niño, pero dale algo de emoción, muéstrame un poco como te mueves en esa forma-** , le dijo el viejo al joven discípulo de Toshinori que respondió con un asentimiento.

Izuku con lentitud aplicó un poco de peso en un pie y dio un ligero salto que para su sorpresa lo sacó despegado hacia la pared del fondo, le fue difícil acomodarse en el aire para aterrizar con los pies y manos incrustadas en la pared mientras que el choque de su espalda formó un pequeño cráter.

Al llegar apretó los dientes quejándose por el dolor. **(Ngh, fue demasiado poder, en esta forma cada ligero movimiento es muy poderoso, en espacio cerrado no puedo moverme con libertad, rompería todo lo que hay aquí)** , pensó Izuku con seriedad fijándose en que el lugar donde saltó estaba con el suelo un poco roto y agrietado.

 **-No te preocupes por mi casa, solo trata de seguir así-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico mientras que nuevamente se impulsaba en dirección a él con una patada a gran velocidad que le daría en el rostro, a lo cual el peliverde hizo un esfuerzo en mover su cuerpo una vez más para realizar un ligero salto que lo mandó despegado contra el profesional que sorprendido lo esquivó, dejando viajar a Izuku hasta la otra punta de la habitación donde dejó un cráter en la pared.

Izuku quejándose por el dolor de su cuerpo por el One For All cayó al suelo de pie y apretando los dientes. **(Mierda, no creo poder aguantar más, estoy perdiendo el control)** , pensaba él sintiendo que su forma estaba vacilando un poco, como si comenzara a titilar y amenazara con desactivarse. **-S-Solo un poco más-** , dijo Izuku con dificultad apretando sus puños con fuerza para seguir manteniendo el Full Use.

Siguió con su forma activada y eludió otros ataques de Gran Torino que parecía aprovechar que el joven no se podía mover mucho, pero el peliverde aun podía esquivarlo a duras penas. **-¡Alguien que se considerará el símbolo de la paz no se detiene ante un muro como este!-** , le dijo el viejo al chico con una sonrisa de lado al pasar al lado de él.

Izuku sentía que su cuerpo le gritaba que se detuviera, pero aun así forzaba el poder del One For All en todo su ser, esto en gran medida le impedía moverse con la libertad que acostumbraba con Full Cowl, sin embargo fue capaz de dar unos pasos hacia atrás para esquivar un ataque descendente de Gran Torino que luego saltó al techo para seguir moviéndose.

 **-El tiempo sigue corriendo, no te detengas-** , le dijo el héroe retirado al peliverde que al escucharle ensanchó los ojos cuando algo le llamó la atención

 **(Un momento, ¿tiempo?)** , pensó Izuku intrigado y entrando en cuenta de algo importante y se giró a ver el reloj viejo de Gran Torino y apreció un detalle relevante.

Izuku suspirando en su sitio soltó el poder que estaba reteniendo, haciendo que Full Use descendiera al conocido Full Cowl donde sus ojos, su cabello y los rayos volvieron a la normalidad, esto tomó un poco por sorpresa a Gran Torino. Una vez así el joven se tumbó en el suelo mirando al techo y el veterano en el aire le veía confundido.

 **-¿Te acuestas en el suelo para que no te ataque por la espalda?, ¡aun así estás más vulnerable!-** , exclamó Gran Torino impulsándose del techo en dirección al joven que sonrió de lado al momento de apoyar sus pies y manos del suelo para luego elevarse del impulso.

 **-Full Cowl 5%-** , dijo Izuku elevándose hasta un poco por encima de Gran Torino en el aire y allí dio un manotazo que envió una ráfaga de aire que el viejo esquivó con un poco de dificultad.

 **-Esto estuvo cerca-** , dijo Gran Torino sonriendo mientras que la corriente de aire iba contra una estantería haciendo que las latas se cayeran y el mueble temblara por el impacto.

Luego de eso Izuku aterriza en el suelo flexionando las rodillas mientras que Gran Torino se impulsa de una pared para atacarle por la espalda, algo que el joven ve de reojo y sonríe al momento de esperar al último segundo para dar un salto al techo, dejando sorprendido al veterano que aterriza en el suelo que no se detiene y va en su persecución.

Pero lo que el héroe retirado no esperó, es que el chico plantara sus pies del techo para impulsarse en dirección al suelo mientras preparaba un puño. **-¡Golpe mágico!-** , exclamó Izuku con una sonrisa maliciosa preparado para golpear a Gran Torino que supo que no tendría tiempo para esquivarlo, por lo cual se cubrió la cara con sus brazos.

Pero de repente Izuku desactiva el One For All completamente e inesperadamente le da una patada en el costado a Gran Torino que ensancha los ojos impactado. **(¡Esto es una patada!)** , pensó el viejo tomado por sorpresa por la trampa del peliverde que con esa patada lo mandó contra el suelo.

 **¡RING RING RING!**

El reloj viejo de Gran Torino comenzó a sonar dando por finalizados los tres minutos del combate, a lo cual Izuku con Flight tranquilamente aterrizó en el suelo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro mientras que estaba sudando un poco, esto provocado por forzarse tanto con Full Use sumado a su cansancio de entrenar toda la noche sin dormir ni un poco.

Gran Torino que estaba tumbado en el suelo se levantó de golpe claramente enojado. **-¡Estúpido mocoso!, ¿¡por qué me atacaste!?-** , le gritó Gran Torino a su estudiante ya que le dijo que durante esos tres minutos no atacara.

El joven le miró con un poco de enojo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. **-Por pasarse de listo conmigo, ese reloj suyo está dañado, ¿verdad?-** , le dijo Izuku al anciano mientras que señalaba con un pulgar al reloj que estaba a unos metros de ambos.

 **-Oh, te diste cuenta-** , dijo Gran Torino calmándose y sonriendo ligeramente al ver que su pequeña trampa fue descubierta.

 **-No pude prestarle atención por estar tan concentrado en mantener el Full Use, pero su reloj cuenta un segundo cada dos segundos, por lo cual ya llevamos 6 minutos en esta prueba, la mitad ya cumplí su desafío y podía dejar de forzar el Full Use-** , le dijo Izuku al veterano con serenidad mientras que el peligris se ponía de pie un poco adolorido en la zona donde recibió la patada y fue a tomar su bastón.

 **-Je, pero aun asi pudiste aguantar más de 3 minutos manteniendo esa forma, lo hiciste bien-** , elogió Gran Torino al peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa más calmada decidiendo dejar pasar el ataque que recibió, después de todo hubiera dolido más si lo recibía con el 5% de Full Cowl, por lo cual el joven fue considerado y le dio una sencilla patada sin mucha fuerza.

Izuku notó la intención de su maestro y bajó la mirada a sus manos entumecidas. **-Es cierto, tiene razón, supongo que es un buen avance-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa, quizás todo esto fue una manera de animarle más a sobrepasar su límite de tiempo con esa forma.

 **-Ahora dime, ¿Qué has aprendido de esto?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino a su estudiante con tranquilidad mientras que se mantenía apoyado de su bastón.

Izuku de forma más seria levantó un puño al frente suyo. **-El Full Use está excesivamente cargado de poder, es superior al Full Cowl ya que cada pulgada de mi cuerpo esta respalda por energía, sin embargo eso conlleva un mayor riesgo al usarlo, cada movimiento por ligero que parezca es brusco o excesivo para un simple encuentro-** , decía el chico recordando el ligero salto de su pie que lo impulso con demasiada fuerza. **-En términos simples, es como tener el poder de un boxeador en una pelea de niños dentro de una caja de cartón, la escala de poder es tan alta que cada movimiento es significativo en cuanto a velocidad y fuerza, en peleas en espacios cerrados es inservible, pues causaría mucha destrucción, el solo acto de moverme o dar un golpe al aire podría arrasar el lugar-** , dijo él llegando a una conclusión con su nueva forma.

Pues el Full Use es el uso completo de One For All dentro de todo su cuerpo, esto inherentemente traerá una escala brutal de poder a cada movimiento realizado, una patada, un golpe, un salto, chasquear los dedos, aplaudir, todo generaría una reacción poderosa y destructiva en cierta medida dependiendo del porcentaje utilizado.

 **-Buena observación, entonces supongo que ya llegaste a una conclusión-** , decía el veterano maestro de All Might con calma mirando al joven que seguramente con su intelecto ya sabría la conclusión de lo aprendido

Izuku asintió con la cabeza con calma bajando su mano. **-Sí, el Full Use no puede ser utilizado a la ligera, quizás bajando el porcentaje a 10 o 25 % pueda utilizarlo de forma más controlada, sin embargo sigue siendo mucho poder para un combate, con demasiada fuerza puedo matar a una persona, no quiero eso, esta forma solo puedo utilizarla en espacios abiertos o contra enemigos muy fuertes-** , concluyó el peliverde en cuanto a en qué circunstancias sería adecuado utilizar su nueva forma.

 **-¿Entonces qué harás?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino al joven chico que tendría que decidir cómo combatir de ahora en adelante al ya haber hecho semejante avance.

 **-Seguir usando por defecto el Full Cowl, sigue siendo una técnica óptima al nivelar el poder en mi cuerpo de forma controlada y natural, además mi cuerpo ya está acostumbrado a utilizarlo, de forma que en un combate en lugares cerrados puedo ser ágil y preciso hasta en cierto punto donde aumento demasiado el porcentaje-** , respondió el estudiante con serenidad metiendo sus manos en sus bolsillos con sencillez.

Luego Izuku caminó tranquilamente al sofá de la sala para sentarse pesadamente por el cansancio. **-En resumidas cuentas tengo dos niveles del One For All, el primero es Full Cowl donde tengo un control superior a la hora de moverme y atacar en lugares cerrados, el segundo es Full Use con tanta cantidad de poder que cada acción es explosiva y destructiva, lo mejor es utilizarlo en batallas difíciles donde no haya gente que pueda resultar herida a mi alrededor-** , explicaba él con una pequeña sonrisa teniendo un esquema mental muy sencillo del uso de su Quirk.

Gran Torino asintió complacido por el efectivo y acertado razonamiento del joven y se acercó para sentarse en un sillón al lado del sofá. **-Es como dices, es bueno que tengas cerebro para llegar a esa conclusión mocoso, Toshinori de joven estaba demasiado concentrado con el pensamiento de "entre más fuerte mejor", es importante tener en mente los daños que causas en tu entorno, un héroe debe priorizar minimizarlos lo más posible, le costó aprender eso-** , comentaba el héroe con un poco de diversión en su tono recordando lo cabezota que fue su alumno rubio cuando era entrenado por él y Nana.

Izuku sonrió divertido y luego se mantuvo en silencio un rato, después levantó su mirada al techo. **-Yo diría que mi límite con el Full Use 50% es equivalente al Full Cowl 75% que es mi máximo hasta el momento-** , comentó él comparando el poder que sintió en ambas formas, aunque claro que había diferencias en lo que sentía en cada una pero no entraría en detalles. **-Cuando supero el 50% del Full Cowl mi cuerpo comienza a sentir un poco de presión, mi velocidad y ataque son un poco superiores al Nomu de USJ, es increíble que toda esa cantidad de poder sea solo un 25% en su equivalente en Full Use-** , dijo Izuku un poco asombrado y admirando el potencial de su forma nueva que representaba el uso completo de One For All, es algo que no llegó a imaginar antes y le fascinaba.

El veterano sentado en su sillón estuvo unos segundos en silencio mirando al chico. **-Una pregunta mocoso, ¿con qué porcentaje acostumbras a pelear con tus compañeros?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino a Izuku con un poco de curiosidad en su tono.

 **-Bueno, la verdad acostumbro a solo inmovilizarlos con algún Quirk de All For One, si puedo evitar hacerles daño entonces lo hago-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez bajando su cabeza para ver a la cara a su maestro.

 **-¿Y en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo?-** , preguntaba Gran Torino todavía intrigado mirando al joven que sacó una mano del bolsillo para arreglarse un poco su corbata negra y luego rascarse su cabeza.

 **-Con mi fuerza base creo que me puedo defender sin problemas, gracias a Sensei puedo cargar más de 300 kilos y en combate sé un poco de artes marciales-** , contestó Izuku con calma todavía sin saber a dónde quería llegar el viejo con esas preguntas.

El pequeño anciano rechistó molesto con la lengua y desde su asiento le pegó en la pierna a Izuku con su bastón. **-¡Demonios mocoso!, ¡solo dime cuanto porcentaje por defecto utilizarías en una batalla!-** , le reclamó el héroe con enojo al peliverde que no sintió dolor por el golpe en su pierna.

EL chico con serenidad se acomodó en su asiento. **-Supongo que si peleo contra un villano usaré solo el 5%, eso sería suficiente para hacerles daño y en caso de ser más poderoso aumentaré a 10%-** , explicó él con una ligera sonrisa mientras que en su mente anotaba la excepción de utilizar mayor porcentaje en caso de pelear contra un Nomu como el de USJ o Beta Alta Gama, esos monstruos debían ser eliminados.

 **-Niño, supongo que ya lo sabes, de nada sirve el poder sin control, llegará un momento donde te encuentres con un villano que requiera todo tu poder y sin embargo habrá personas a tu alrededor que debas proteger, esa forma, Full Use, debes aprender a utilizarla-** , le dijo Gran Torino al peliverde con un poco de severidad y este asintió con la cabeza entendiendo.

 **-Supongo que tendré que buscar un lugar indicado donde entrenarlo, un lugar donde pueda utilizarlo con libertad, uno donde no haya gente que puede verme-** , dijo Izuku para sí mismo con calma tratando de recordar algún lugar que haya visto con esa descripción, pero no se le venía nada en la cabeza, encontrar un lugar donde entrenar Full Use sería complicado.

 **-Ahora que me acuerdo tengo algo que te debo-** , dijo Gran Torino con tranquilidad levantándose de su asiento para ir caminando a un baúl que tenía cerca de unas estanterías, se agachó para abrirlo y comenzó a inspeccionar su contenido.

 **-¿Deberme algo?-** , preguntó Izuku un poco confundido por lo dicho por el anciano maestro de All Might.

Gran Torino se pone de pie con un sobre en su mano derecha y se acerca caminando al chico. **-Ayer te dije que si yo admitía mi derrota te dejaría leer la carta que me envió Toshinori antes del festival deportivo, al parecer se te olvidó y no me la pediste después, por ello te la doy ahora-** , explicó Gran Torino con calma llegando al frente de Izuku para darle la carta en las manos. **-Tomate tu tiempo, voy a calentar unos Taiyaki para el desayuno-** , agregó el veterano con una sonrisa de buen humor para luego irse a la cocina dejando al chico en el sofá.

Izuku se encontraba viendo con un poco de intensidad el sobre de la carta que escribió su mentor. **(Sensei)** , pensó Izuku sabiendo que su maestro le informó a Gran Torino de él mediante esta carta, ósea contenía la opinión del símbolo de la paz con respecto a su persona y sentía curiosidad por saber qué fue lo que dijo.

* * *

 _ ***En el dojo de GunHead***_

Mientras tanto dentro de la agencia del héroe GunHead, se encontraba Uraraka y otros cuatro hombres dando repetidos golpes al frente mientras que eran supervisados por el héroe profesional que se encontraba de brazos cruzados al frente de ellos.

 **-No lo hagan sin propósito, céntrense en cada movimiento, muevan su cuerpo acorde al golpe ejerciendo su fuerza en este-** , les decía GunHead a los presentes que practicaban poses de pelea. **-La resistencia física es la que más cuenta allí fuera, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el héroe juntando sus manos y hablando de una manera muy amigable.

 **-¡Si señor!-** , respondieron los hombres del dojo con emoción para seguir dando golpes al aire.

 **(Sus gestos también son lindos)** , pensó Uraraka un poco sorprendida y tiesa en su lugar, luego otro pensamiento llegó a su mente. **(¿Cómo se vería Deku-kun de esa manera?)** , pensaba la castaña con curiosidad y sonrojándose ligeramente tratando de hacerse una imagen mental.

 **-No bajes el ritmo, Uraraka-chan-** , le dijo GunHead a la castaña interrumpiéndola y despertándola de sus pensamientos.

 **-¡S-Si Señor!-** , respondió Uraraka un poco nerviosa para proseguir golpeando, internamente estaba avergonzada de solo pensar en su amigo peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia de Fourth Kind***_

En la agencia Tipo 4 el héroe Fourth Kind azotó con fuerza la mesa con uno de sus puños mientras que frente a él estaban Tetsutetsu y Kirishima.

 **-¡Esta tibio maldita sea!, ¿¡es que acaso no saben preparar té!?, ¡esta es la quinta vez que lo intentan!-** , les gritó Fourth Kind a los dos jóvenes de Quirks y naturalezas similares con enojo y un poco de incredulidad ante lo malos que eran para cumplir la sencilla tarea.

 **-P-Pues solo sé hacer batidos energéticos-** , respondió Kirishima sonriendo un poco apenado mientras se rasca la nuca.

 **-¡Yo también, son más varoniles!-** , dijo Tetsutetsu sonriéndole al pelirrojo con el cual compartía otra cosa en común.

 **-¡Cierto!-** , respondió Kirishima y entonces ambos chicos juntaron sus manos en un apretón varonil.

 **-¡A la agencia vienen clientes, deben saber atenderlos!-** , les reprendió Fourth Kind al momento de golpearlos en la cabeza severamente, ciertamente eso dolería pero en este caso ambos chicos activaron sus Quirks, Kirishima endureciéndose y Tetsutetsu cubriéndose con metal, por lo tanto pareció que el adolorido allí fue el profesional.

 **-¡Lo sentimos, Fourth Kind!-** , exclamaron ambos jóvenes masculinos apenados al momento de hacer una reverencia.

 **-Dios, con sus Quirks da gusto golpearlos-** , dijo Fourth Kind con un par de sus manos adoloridas mientras le daba la espalda a ambos estudiantes, era un inconveniente que tuvieran esos Quirks tan duros.

 **-¡Gracias!-** , agradeció Kirishima sonriendo y levantando la cabeza tomándoselo como un cumplido.

 **-¡Es un honor!-** , exclamó Tetsutetsu de la misma forma que Kirishima mientras levantaba la cabeza y el héroe suspiraba agotado de esos dos.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia de Best Jeanist***_

En la agencia del héroe número tres se encontraba Best Jeanist peinando a Bakugou mientras estaban otros empleados en el lugar.

 **-Un héroe debe tranquilizar a aquellos que salva, con su Quirk, apariencia, vocabulario, actitud, los héroes deben ser elegantes, lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-** , decía Best Jeanist con calma peinando al rubio cenizo. **-En otras palabras…-** , dijo al momento de alejar su peine para apreciar su obra, **-Así-** , agregó el hombre y se reveló el nuevo peinado del rubio explosivo, el cual no combinaba con su personaje y se veía algo patético la verdad.

 **-¡Sin duda, Best Jeanist!-** , exclamaron los otros empleados de la agencia con entusiasmo mientras que Bakugou tenía una expresión complicada, estaba entre la incredulidad y el enojo.

 **(Maldita sea, me equivoqué al elegir esta agencia)** , pensó Bakugou realmente arrepentido de su decisión para que luego su cabello volviera de golpe a su explosivo estilo original.

* * *

 _ ***Estación de Televisión***_

En la estación de televisión se encontraba la heroína Uwabami en medio de una sesión de fotos donde posaba de distintas formas mientras que el equipo de fotogramas la capturaban en cámara. Un poco lejos de la acción se encontraban Kendo y Momo, la pelinegra en concreto leía la agenda de la heroína profesional que la puso a su cuidado.

 **-Cuando acabe con esta sesión tiene citas con la radio y una revista-** , decía Momo con un poco de seriedad observando los eventos de la celebridad a los cuales ellas tendrían que acompañar a Uwabami.

 **-Solo somos sus asistentes-** , dijo Kendo con una ligera sonrisa y suspirando un poco decepcionada de la situación.

 **-Yo creo que es parte del trabajo de un héroe, debe haber algo que debamos aprender de esto, ¡debe haberlo!-** , dijo Momo con convicción cerrando la agenda y levantando un puño al frente suyo mientras que Uwabami con una rosa en la boca hacia una pose extraña. **-P-Probamente-** , dijo la pelinegra un poco dudosa mientras bajaba una gota por su sien.

 **(No quiere aceptarlo)** , pensó Kendo con una gota de sudor en la nuca viendo a su compañera de pasantía, luego solo sonrió con las manos detrás de su espalda. **-Pero si hablamos de aprender, yo pude aprender algo importante-** , comentó la pelinaranja viendo la sesión de fotos y captando la atención de Momo.

 **-¿Y qué es, Kendo-san?-** , preguntó Momo con interés y curiosidad viéndola a ella, pues al parecer si se podía aprender algo de… esto.

Kendo se giró a ver a Momo con una sonrisa un poco juguetona. **-Lo que piensa la vicepresidenta de la clase A por el presidente-** , dijo la presidenta de la clase B con cierta diversión en su tono recordando todo el interrogatorio de Uwabami a Momo el día anterior, uno el cual exprimió los pensamientos de la pelinegra con respecto al peliverde y sin duda fue muy comprometedor.

Momo se sonrojó sorprendida y luego se cruzó de brazos. **-N-No sé qué estás insinuando-** , decía Momo tratando de aparentar ignorancia mientras desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado mientras que sus mejillas seguían tenuemente sonrojadas por la mención de su amigo peliverde.

 **-Ho?, pues supongo que le preguntaré a Midoriya-kun a ver si sabe algo al respecto-** , dijo Kendo con calma mirando al frente, estás palabras causaron pánico en Momo que de inmediato la sujetó de los hombros.

 **-P-Por favor no lo hagas-** , le suplicó Momo a Kendo notablemente avergonzada, no quería ni imaginar lo apenada que estaría si Izuku fuera a saber todo lo que ella dijo en el interrogatorio, en ese caso desearía que la tierra se la tragara para nunca salir de nuevo.

Kendo sonrió divertida por los nervios de su compañera. **-Solo si admites que esto no tiene propósito-** , condicionó Kendo mirando a la pelinegra que debatió por unos cuantos segundos hasta que finalmente suspiró derrotada.

 **-Solo somos asistentes-** , dijo Momo admitiendo lo que ha tratado de ignorar, prefería confesar que esto era una pérdida de tiempo a que Izuku supiera de todo lo que ella pensaba de él.

Kendo complacida solo le sonrió con calma a la vicepresidenta de la clase A. **-Deberías llamarlo, quizás deberías preguntarle cómo le va en su pasantía-** , le aconsejaba la pelinaranja a Momo para que se acercara más a él, tenía ganas de apoyarla.

Momo se sonrojó avergonzada y con linda timidez mientras jugaba con sus dedos. **-Q-Quizás en la noche, ahora seguro estará ocupado-** , respondió Momo sintiéndose un poco nerviosa con el asunto, lo cual divirtió a Kendo.

 **-Tu a tu ritmo, ¿no, Yaoyorozu-san?-** , comentó la presidenta de la clase B dispuesta a apoyar a su compañera con respecto a su relación con Izuku, después de todo presentía que ella necesitaría ayuda para lograr un avance con él.

* * *

 _ ***En la Agencia de Edgeshot***_

En la agencia del héroe Edgeshot se encontraba el profesional sentado en el suelo de tatamis de una habitación con las puertas de papel abiertas que daban vista al patio con césped verde, algunos árboles y arbustos, era tranquilizador el silencio del lugar ya que las oficinas estaban en el edifico de al lado.

 **-Recuerda que te dije que tienes que obtener la cinta sobre mi cabeza sin que yo te vea-** , dijo Edgeshot con tranquilidad y con los ojos cerrados mientras que se encontraba sentado en posición Seiza con una cinta de color blanco sobre su frente, esta era una prueba para Himiko que debía entrenar su sigilo para infiltraciones.

Entonces el sonido de los arbustos llamó la atención del profesional que observó cómo estos se sacudían un poco, entonces comenzó a salir algo café de los arbustos y Edgeshot alzó una ceja al ver una caja no muy grande con una carita alegre dibujada al frente salir caminando de los arbustos.

Dicha caja posiblemente tuviera a una persona adentro, lo más posible es que fuera Toga pero la situación parecía ridícula ya que la caja literalmente se movía en dirección a Edgeshot que suspiró un poco.

 **-Te estoy viendo, Toga-san-** , dijo Edgeshot con serenidad mirando la caja que se sobresaltó un poco y luego se detuvo en su sitio a mitad del patio, se mantuvo completamente inmóvil como si hubiera sido descubierta. **-¿Era esto lo que estabas planeando?-** , le preguntó el héroe a la caja con calma ya que estuvo sentado por casi 15 minutos y este al parecer era el mejor plan que tuvo la rubia.

Pero la caja negó sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en su mismo sitio, esto intrigó un poco a Edgeshot que tuvo un mal presentimiento y una risita sobre su cabeza lo hizo estar alerta, pero fue muy tarde ya que lo siguiente que supo es que la cinta sobre su cabeza le fue arrebatada repentinamente.

Era Himiko que estaba al frente suyo con la cinta en su mano y ella sonreía victoriosa con las manos en la cintura. **-¡Sí!, te engañé, Sensei-** , exclamaba Himiko orgullosa y emocionada celebrando su victoria al tener la cinta en sus manos y Edgeshot no alcanzó a verla a tiempo.

El profesional estando de pie sonrió un poco debajo de su máscara. **-Fue una buena táctica, una distracción obvia hizo que bajara mi guardia, bien hecho-** , felicitó Edgeshot a la joven rubia astuta que logró superar su desafío.

 **-Gracias, esto fue algo que me enseñó Izuku-kun-** , respondió Toga sonriendo feliz mirando a su maestro mientras recordaba a su mejor amigo que le había dado multitud de consejos a lo largo del tiempo que han vivido juntos.

La caja que estaba en el patio estaba dando vueltas sobre su propio eje como si estuviera festejando la victoria de Toga, esto llamó la atención del profesional. **-¿Quién es la persona que está dentro de la caja?-** , le preguntó Edgeshot a su alumna con curiosidad mientras señalaba a la caja con un pulgar y esta se quedó inmóvil en su sitio.

 **-Oh, nadie en especial-** , respondió Himiko sonriente para luego darse la vuelta para ver a la caja. **-Puedes irte Cajita-kun, gracias por ayudarme-** , le dijo Toga a Cajita mientras sacudía una mano en el aire para despedirse.

La caja asintió para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a retirarse lentamente por donde vino, se movió por el suelo tranquilamente y en silencio para al final entrar a los arbustos que sonaron por unos segundos hasta que Edgeshot intuyó que ya se había ido.

 **-Eso fue extraño-** , comentó el héroe un tanto incomodo por lo que sea que estuviera debajo de esa caja, si es que en realidad había algo debajo, esa caja estaba llena de misterios que le prefería ignorar por su propio bien.

Toga soltó una pequeña risita mientras le devolvía la cinta blanca a Edgeshot. **-Jeje, ahora como lo prometió, tiene que darme un frasco de su sangre-** , le dijo Himiko al profesional con alegría ya que fue parte del trato que ambos hicieron antes.

El héroe asintió con calma ante el reclamo de la joven. **-Supongo que requieres entrenar eso de lo que me hablaste-** , dijo Edgeshot con tranquilidad viendo a la estudiante que asintió segura con la cabeza.

 **-Sí, seguro que pronto logro algún avance-** , afirmó Himiko con determinación y las manos sobre su cintura, sentía que le faltaba que al finalizar las pasantías ya llevaría su Quirk a un nuevo nivel. **(Le pediré un consejo a Izuku-kun en la noche)** , pensó la rubia sonrojándose un poco pero sin borrar su sonrisa, deseaba contarle a su amigo todo lo que ella ha aprendido ya que no se han comunicado desde que se separaron en la estación de trenes.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de Descanso***_

Mientras tanto Yuuei ya estaba atardeciendo y en estos momentos en la sala de descanso se encontraba el detective Tsukauchi sentado en una silla, al frente estaba la mesita en donde All Might colocó el té verde para ambos y luego tomó asiento en el sofá del otro lado de la mesa.

 **-Siento haber venido tan repentinamente, All Might-** , le decía Tsukauchi al héroe rubio con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que este se acomodaba en su asiento.

 **-No te preocupes Tsukauchi-kun, ¿Descubriste algo?-** , le preguntó All Might a su amigo en las fuerzas policiales con tranquilidad ya que no era muy común que viniera solo a saludar.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. **-Entre los que atacaron a USJ estaba el Nomu que derrotó Midoriya-** , decía el detective con más seriedad en su mirada mientras apoyaba sus brazos de sus piernas y se inclinaban para adelante.

 **-Ese monstruo fuerte-** , dijo el símbolo de la paz recordando el enfrentamiento que tuvo su discípulo contra el monstruo contra el cual el rubio intercambió unos pocos golpes, sin embargo era notorio que de haber seguido peleando le hubiera costado un poco vencerlo.

 **-Logramos analizar su ADN, al no pedir tu colaboración estoy filtrando información, pero pensé que tenía que contártelo-** , le decía Tsukauchi al héroe número uno con una mirada firme que captó la atención del rubio de apariencia esquelética. **-Las sospechas de Midoriya eran acertadas, según él Shigaraki Tomura se refirió a All For One como su maestro-** , seguía hablando Naomasa recordando una de sus conversaciones con el muchacho.

 **-Sí, el joven Midoriya ya me ha contado de eso, es muy posible que All For One haya sido la cabeza de la liga de villanos hasta el día en que cedió su Quirk y no volvió a aparecer-** , decía All Might con seriedad ante la sola mención del hombre que asesinó a su maestra e hizo lo mismo con la madre de su discípulo hace dos años.

El detective asintió con la cabeza y prosiguió. **-Tenemos una pista que respalda lo dicho por Midoriya, tras investigar el ADN de Nomu en una institución especializada vimos que no era mudo, no reacciona a nada, no puede pensar por sí mismo-** , decía Tsukauchi recordando al monstruo negro que tenían en confinamiento, luego el detective metió una mano en su bolsillo para sacar una foto que colocó sobre la mesa. **-Respecto a su identidad, es un delincuente con antecedentes de agresión y extorsión-** , dijo el pelinegro mientras que en la foto aparecía un hombre algo joven de cabello castaño claro con labios gruesos.

 **-¿Y esto es una prueba de que All For One fue el líder?-** , preguntó All Might con calma sin entender la conexión de esto con All For One.

 **-Presta atención, según los informes en su cuerpo había como mínimo ADN de cuatro personas diferentes-** , informó Tsukauchi revelando esa sorprendente información y All Might con seriedad se llevó una mano al mentón.

 **-¿Más de cuatro ADN?, ¿es humano?-** , le preguntó All Might a su mejor amigo con un poco de intriga por el monstruo de USJ.

 **-Modificaron su cuerpo con drogas y demás, dicho de forma simple es un humano modificado para adaptarse a varios Quirks, la caída del poder del procesamiento de su cerebro se debe a eso-** , respondía el detective tranquilamente mientras que All Might veía fijamente la imagen del hombre de la foto. **-Pero lo interesante no es el cuerpo, sino el ADN, el hecho de que poseía varios Quirks-** , agregó Tsukauchi y esta vez el héroe número uno tomó la palabra al ya entender por dónde va la conversación.

 **-Entiendo, introducir un ADN distinto en otra persona no asegura que el Quirk se integre en todos los casos, de esa forma impidiendo que esa persona tenga varios Quirks, yo que tuve el One For All ya lo sé-** , dijo All Might con calma mientras apoyaba sus manos de sus rodillas para luego entrecerrar los ojos. **-Esto solo apunta a ese hombre, alguien capaz de otorgar Quirks, es lo más lógico en esta situación, seguramente antes de desaparecer dejó varias preparaciones para la liga de villanos-** , decía el héroe rubio con un poco de enojo en su tono mientras que apretaba sus manos sobre sus rodillas.

 **-Es correcto, por ello vine a decírtelo-** , confirmó Tsukauchi con seriedad viendo a su amigo héroe que se levantó del sofá y caminó lentamente hasta el ventanal de la pared para ver el panorama de la ciudad mientras está atardeciendo.

 **-Ese hombre aun cuando no está entre nosotros sigue actuando, dejando migajas en su camino, ha preparado muchas cosas seguramente para la liga de villanos y quizás para su resurgir-** , decía All Might apretando los puños en lo que su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a despedir vapor.

 **-Lo sucedido en la mansión Toga sería un ejemplo de eso-** , comentó Tsukauchi recordando lo acontecido en la mansión y la explicación de lo ocurrido que le contó el peliverde.

All Might seguía mirando la ventana en lo que su cuerpo lentamente comenzaba a despedir más vapor. **-Sí, el joven Midoriya me lo contó todo, un Nomu mejorado creado por un tal "Doctor", además de que los padres de la joven Toga estaban relacionados con All For One, según mi chico me contó, ellos tratarían de hacerlo volver y dijeron que All For One había preparado otros medios además de ellos para sacarlo del joven Midoriya o que dominara su cuerpo-** , decía el héroe con seriedad por su rencor contra el asesino de su predecesora.

 **-Creo que ya lo sabes All Might, tenemos que tener siempre un ojo en Midoriya, entiendo que es de confianza y es tu discípulo, pero hay que considerar que el enemigo más fuerte está dentro de él, en el peor de los casos quizás…-** , decía Tsukauchi agachando la cabeza con seriedad pero es interrumpido por All Might en su forma musculosa que mira por la ventana.

 **-Por favor no termines esa frase Tsukauchi-kun, mi chico nunca, nunca será como ese hombre ni será derrotado por él, yo confió ciegamente en mi alumno, sé que será el más grande héroe de todos los tiempos, mucho mejor de lo que yo fui y logrará cosas que yo nunca podré, él lo hará-** , decía All Might sonriendo ampliamente mirando el sol del atardecer mientras pensaba en su alumno. **-Confió en que el joven Midoriya derrote a ese hombre en su interior, pero en caso de que All For One salga de su cuerpo estaré yo aquí para derrotarlo de una vez por todas-** , agregó el símbolo de la paz con determinación en lo que apretaba un puño al frente suyo.

Luego se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara a su amigo pelinegro. **-¡Mi chico y yo le demostraremos que los usuarios del One For All siempre estaremos en su camino!-** , declaró el octavo portador con un gran espíritu y convicción, sacándole una leve sonrisa a Tsukauchi que asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

 _ ***En Casa de Gran Torino***_

Dentro de la casa del héroe retirado se encontraba Izuku sentado en el sofá de la sala mientras que al frente suyo estaba la carta de All Might sobre la mesa, no la había leído todavía, quería esperar hasta que Gran Torino saliera a hacer unas compras y eso acaba de ocurrir hace 30 minutos, pero aun así estaba algo dudoso de si de verdad debería leer una carta que no es para él.

 **(Sensei le habló de mí a Gran Torino antes del festival deportivo, sé que es estúpido saber que dice a estas alturas, pero… pero quiero saberlo)** , pensaba Izuku demasiado intrigado con el contenido de la carta y con calma decidió finalmente tomar el papel en sus manos para comenzar a leer.

" _Genial, se siente como si el verano estuviera a la vuelta de la esquina, y para ti, Sensei, por medio de esta carta quiero decir que espero te encuentres bien. Yo he sido profesor en Yuuei desde la primavera y me encargaron cuidar de la siguiente generación, pensé en encontrar a alguien digno entre mis estudiantes para que recibiera el One For All y que así tome mi puesto como símbolo de la paz"_

Izuku ensanchó ligeramente los ojos, esto era algo que había preguntado en pocas ocasiones, ¿Qué hubiera hecho Sensei si no me hubiera conocido?, la respuesta lógica es que hubiera buscado a alguien merecedor entre los alumnos de Yuuei para darle el One For All, aun así es un poco hiriente para el peliverde este hecho y no pudo saber por qué.

" _Sin embargo antes de llegar a Yuuei me encontré con un joven muy peculiar, los detalles son muy largos para contárselos mediante una carta, pero ese chico conoció a All For One y heredó su Quirk. Sé lo que puede estar pensando, que ese joven es un peligro, pero sin embargo Sensei, le puedo asegurar que el joven Izuku Midoriya me demostró ese mismo día lo equivocada que es esa idea. Pese a tener un Quirk con un pasado tan turbio él entró en escena en una situación donde los héroes profesionales y yo incluido no podíamos hacer nada, pero se mantuvo calmado, apreció la situación y actuó para finalizar el conflicto con un brillo en sus ojos al momento de salvar a alguien, fue increíble"_

El peliverde de traje no pudo evitar sonreír levemente al leer las palabras de su maestro plasmadas en el papel, fue cuando derrotó al villano de lodo para salvar a Katsuki, no esperó haberle dado tan buena impresión al símbolo de la paz con eso, solo hizo lo que sintió que debía hacer, no es la primera vez que le pasaba, en su época como vigilante ha salvado a varios inocentes porque su cuerpo se movió por cuenta propia, quizás por ser algo tan normal para él no pensó que fuera a ser tan significativo para el gran All Might.

" _Sensei, pienso que aprendí de nuevo del joven Midoriya la esencia de lo que un héroe debe tener para ser digno de ser llamado así. Luego me contó que poseía el All For One y pese a los riesgos supe que podía depositar mi voluntad en él y le di el One For All, tenía el presentimiento de que no había nadie más indicado que él para tenerlo y hasta la actualidad me lo ha ido demostrando una y otra vez, no había nadie más indicado que el joven Midoriya para ser mi sucesor"_

El chico sentado en el sofá se sintió profundamente conmovido por las emotivas palabras de su mentor y figura paternal, se sentía feliz por saber que le hacía sentir orgulloso, que no lo estaba decepcionando, que aun con el detalle de tener el All For One, su modelo a seguir aun estuviera seguro de haberle dado el One For All, seguramente esta carta fue escrita luego de que le revelara mucha información en la enfermería luego de USJ, por lo cual el peso emocional de esto era mayor.

" _Luego él entrenó su control sobre el One For All, tomó el examen de ingreso a Yuuei, pese a cargar con lo que ha vivido por culpa de All For One, el joven Midoriya sigue firme en su meta de ser un héroe y está haciendo suyo el One For All que es la voluntad de los anteriores usuarios a él incluyéndome. Estoy orgulloso del joven, no me arrepiento en lo más mínimo de darle mi particularidad, sin embargo aún me falta mucho que aprender como su maestro, es probable que continúe causándole problemas, para ese momento espero contar con usted. Por favor tenga cuidado en la manera en la que pasan las estaciones, yo continuaré informando de lo que me suceda con toda sinceridad- Toshinori Yagi"_

El adolescente de cabello rizado dejó la carta lentamente sobre la mesa al frente suyo y luego se llevó un brazo al rostro para frotarse los ojos. **-Sensei, muchas gracias por creer en mi-** , decía Izuku sonriendo feliz por las palabras del hombre al que veía como un padre mientras trataba de no mostrarse muy emocionado, tenía una imagen que mantener pero se le dificultaba un poco.

Gran Torino estaba asomado desde la entrada de la puerta entreabierta, el veterano tenía una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y luego se quedó afuera con la mirada puesta en el cielo, había llegado hace varios minutos y se quedó espiando en silencio al chico mientras leía la carta.

 **-Aunque no lo parezca es un sentimental igual que tú, Toshinori-** , comentó Gran Torino con tranquilidad y paz viendo similitudes entre el joven peliverde y el hombre rubio, el cual de joven también era muy emotivo con Nana y con él, de la misma manera Nana era similar y en ocasiones se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Quizás un gran corazón era un rasgo que todos los portadores del One For All tenían en común.

* * *

 _ ***Guardia de la Liga de villanos***_

Ya es de noche en Japón y nos encontramos en la guaria de la liga de villanos, en el bar de Kurogiri donde en estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación un poco tensa.

 **-¿Qué me una a su grupo?, para lograr algo se necesita convicción, los que no lo tienen y los débiles son eliminados, es natural-** , decía el asesino de héroes Stain con una mirada fija puesta en la persona que estaba debajo de él. **-Por eso acabamos así-** , agregó el asesino de héroes mirando a Shigaraki que estaba debajo suyo.

Si, la situación no era para nada favorecedora para el peliceleste que se encontraba inmóvil en el suelo gracias a que encima de él estaba Stain de rodillas con una de sus dos cuchillos dentados clavado en su hombro derecho de forma profunda.

El joven hombre soltó una pequeña risa adolorida a pesar de su situación. **-Je, d-duele… me diste demasiado fuerte-** , decía Shigaraki viendo al asesino de cabello negro. **-Kurogiri, llévate a este tipo de aquí-** , le dijo él a su colega que estaba detrás de la barra con un corte en su brazo izquierdo del cual se veía una mancha de sangre.

 **-N-No puedo moverme, este debe ser el Quirk del asesino de héroes-** , decía Kurogiri incapaz de moverse en lo más mínimo mientras veía la situación sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Stain afiló su mirada mientras que apretaba el mango de su cuchillo libre. **-La palabra "héroe" perdió su significado, esta sociedad llena de héroes falsos y los criminales que usan sus poderes en vano…-** , decía en lo que miraba con seriedad a Shigaraki. **-Deben ser purgados-** , agregó al momento de comenzar a acercar su cuchillo a la mano que cubria el rostro del peliceleste, pero este detuvo la hoja con su mano desnuda para detener su avance.

 **-Espera, espera, esta mano no-** , decía Shigaraki con un ojo mirando de forma intensa al asesino en lo que la hoja del cuchillo se agrietaba. **-O te mato-** , dijo el villano con intensión asesina mientras que la hoja se comenzaba a degradar y oxidar hasta finalmente ser polvo. **-Hablas demasiado, ¿convicción?, yo no tengo nada tan grandioso, si tuviera que decir algo, si… All Might-** , decía Shigaraki en lo que una depravada y perturbadora sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. **-Solo quiero hacer trizas esta sociedad que alaba a escoria como él-** , declaró el peliceleste con locura y de forma maniática y Stain percibió algo retorcido en Shigaraki.

Después el asesino de héroes dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse de Shigaraki que dirigió una de sus manos hacia él, así que por reflejo se puso a salvo ya que seguramente de entrar en contacto estaría perdido.

Shigaraki se puso de pie encorvándose un poco mientras que la sangre goteabas de su herida. **-Ahora que por fin me estaba recuperando de mi última herida hecha por ese mocoso, ¿sabes lo difícil que es sanar un brazo roto?-** , preguntó el joven villano sin esperar respuesta. **-Nosotros no tenemos un personaje de curación, ¿vas a asumir la responsabilidad?-** , le preguntó Shigaraki al hombre de la bufanda roja con una mirada frenética mientras que comenzaba a rascarse el cuello rápidamente.

Stain estuvo en guardia unos segundos hasta que habló. **-Conque ese eres tu-** , dijo Stain con más calma bajando su guardia a voluntad.

 **-¿Huh?-** , dijo Shigaraki sin entender qué es lo que quería decir el asesino de héroes.

El villano Stain sonrió. **-Nuestros objetivos son opuestos, sin embargo coincidimos en querer destruir la situación del presente-** , dijo él mirando a la cara a Shigaraki que entrecerró los ojos con fastidio.

 **-Cállate, vete, muerte, soy el tipo de persona que más odias, ¿no?-** , dijo Shigaraki sin entender al asesino y claramente irritado con su persona, su sola presencia ya le resultaba desagradable luego de que le apuñalara el hombro.

 **-Puse a prueba tu motivación, cerca de la muerte sale a relucir nuestra verdadera naturaleza-** , decía Stain con calma mientras envainaba sus cuchillos en sus fundas sin despegar la mirada del peliceleste. **-Es peculiar, pero pesado, tienes un retorcido brote de convicción, aunque vaya a eliminarte…-** , hablaba él viendo el ojo rojo el villano, esa sola mirada decía mucho de él. **-Puedo hacerlo cuando haya visto como florece esa retorcida convicción tuya-** , concluyó el asesino de héroes abriendo un poco sus brazos, tenía curiosidad de lo que podía llegar a ser esa podrida determinación.

 **-¿Vas a eliminarme?, Kurogiri, no quiero a un compañero de equipo loco-** , le decía Shigaraki sujetándose su hombro herido a Kurogiri que ya se podía mover nuevamente y se sostenía el brazo herido con una mano.

 **-Shigaraki Tomura, si se une a nosotros será un poderoso aliado-** , le decía Kurogiri al discípulo de All For One con calma para luego mirar al asesino de héroes. **-Trato hecho-** , aceptó el ser oscuro para disgusto de Shigaraki que bufó molesto.

 **-Asunto resuelto, ahora llévame de vuelta a Hosu-** , le dijo Stain a Kurogiri con una mirada tétrica y escalofriante al momento de relamerse sus labios con su larga lengua. **-Todavía tengo cosas que hacer allí-** , decía el asesino de cabello negro con un brillo perturbador en sus agudos ojos rojos.

Necesitaba purgar más para cambiar esta corrupta sociedad de falsos héroes.

* * *

 _ ***Oficina del héroe Manual***_

Mientras tanto en Hosu nos encontramos en el interior de la agencia del héroe Manual donde en esos momentos solo estaba él héroe y Lida luego de que estuvieran patrullando por las calles todo el dia.

El héroe Manual se quitó su casco suspirando relajado y mostrando su cabello castaño. **-Con la ciudad en alerta los villanos no se atreverán a salir-** , comentó Manual sonriéndole alegre al chico de lentes que se quitaba su casco de héroe.

 **-Quizás sea así-** , respondió Lida solo por educación en lo que el profesional se retiraba, luego el chico se quitó los lentes y cerró los ojos. **(Asesino de héroes Stain, me di cuenta al reunir información, en los siete lugares en los que apareció hasta la fecha, atacó más de cuatro héroes sin falta, no sé si tiene un motivo o es una superstición, pero es así)** , pensó Tenya con seriedad mientras recordaba las publicaciones del periódico que encontró en línea. **(Pero en Hosu solo atacó a Tensei)** , agregó Lida frunciendo su rostro con rabia mientras que una imagen llegaba a su mente.

" _L-Lo siento Tenya, tu hermano mayor perdió"_ , era su hermano en el hospital con su vida al borde de la muerte, solo de recordar eso su mente se centraba en lo que su corazón le exigía… venganza.

 **(Es altamente probable que vuelva a aparecer aquí)** , pensaba Lida mientras que abría lentamente los ojos sin saber que en un callejón Stain salía de un portal de Kurogiri. **(Ven… te eliminaré con mis propias manos)** , pensó el joven con una mirada fulminante llena de odio palpable y asfixiante, esos ojos ya no eran los de un aspirante a héroe, eran los de un alma llena de resentimiento.

El asesino de héroes pagaría por lo que hizo… con su vida.

* * *

 _ ***3 día de las practicas***_

Ya era el tercer día de las pasantías e Izuku y Gran Torino se encontraban en la sala de estar, el viejo dormido en el sofá mientras que Izuku se encontraba con los ojos cerrados sentado en el sillón que estaba al lado.

Ambos levemente comenzaron a abrir los ojos al mismo tiempo y se comenzaron a recomponer, concretamente el veterano de cabello canoso se rascaba la cabeza con un poco de fastidio mientras veía de reojo al peliverde.

 **-Demonios mocoso, si vas a atacarme por lo menos trata de evitar destruir a todo Yuuei en el proceso-** , le dijo Gran Torino al chico ya que estuvieron en el mundo de Soul´s King y allí el peliverde se le fue la mano al perseguirle por la academia de héroes.

 **-Fue usted quien me dijo que no me retuviera con Full Use-** , replicó Izuku con calma mirando al héroe retirado que confiado en su velocidad comenzó a huir en medio del enfrentamiento si se le podía llamar así.

 **-Tch, contigo debo cuidar cada mínima palabra que digo-** , dijo Gran Torino bajándose del sofá apoyado en su bastón para luego estirar un poco su vieja espalda ya que estuvo acostado en ese sofá demasiado tiempo, de verdad extrañaba su cuerpo joven.

El peliverde se puso de pie con calma en lo que se acomodaba la gabardina. **-Entonces Gran Torino, ¿por qué me pidió salir?-** , le preguntó Izuku al pequeño anciano que dentro de Soul´s King le pidió que salieran sin decirle el motivo.

El canoso viejo se llevó una mano al mentón mirando al joven de pies a cabeza. **-Ya creo que es suficiente de esto, de primera ya estás más que capacitado para un combate real, así que pasaremos a la fase dos-** , decía Gran Torino con una sonrisa en su rostro y al siguiente momento ya ambos se encontraban afuera del edificio frente a las escaleras que llevan a la calle. **-¡Vamos a enfrentar villanos!-** , dijo el profesional levantando su bastón en el aire con una sonrisa.

Izuku no se sorprendió en lo absoluto, lo presentía y asintió con la cabeza. **-Supongo que tiene lógica, en un principio esta es una actividad de las pasantías, además de que pelear un poco contra los estilos de algunos villanos será refrescante-** , decía Izuku mientras que él y Gran Torino bajaban por las escaleras y comenzaban a caminar por la acera.

 **-Es cierto que tienes una gran cantidad de experiencia, sin embargo nunca es suficiente, entre más experimentes distintas situaciones será mejor para tu crecimiento como héroe, después de todo estás en tus practicas-** , le decía Gran Torino al joven chico con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con su bastón y el peliverde de traje le seguía desde atrás.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras levantaba la vista al cielo. **-Tiene razón, he peleado secretamente desde que obtuve el All For One, luego estuvo el asunto en USJ y en la mansión de la familia de mi amiga Himiko, lo que haremos no será muy espectacular, solo patrullaje-** , comentó el peliverde con sencillez y despreocupación, no es como si fueran a hacer algo del otro mundo, solo combatir villanos.

Gran Torino se acercó a la calle y levantó la mano llamando a un taxi que se detuvo y ambos se subieron. **-Viajaremos un poco lejos, en las zonas de poca población hay menos delito, en áreas urbanas hay muchas agencias de héroes porque hay más delincuencia, a mayor densidad de la población, más problemas-** , explicaba el veterano con calma mientras el auto estaba en movimiento hacia la estacione de trenes más cercana. **-En Shibuya hay disturbios a diario-** , agregó con una sonrisa y esto captó la atención del peliverde.

 **-Entonces vamos a Tokyo, supongo que es adecuado llevar mi traje, no resaltaré mucho a diferencia de usted, si acaso me compararán con un cosplayer o un mesero de algún café de mayordomos-** , dijo Izuku con un poco de diversión al pensar en eso, pues no lo negaría, estaba quizás demasiado arreglado para andar por la calle, nadie supondría que ese es su traje de héroe.

 **-Sigue siendo curioso el diseño de tu traje, sin embargo es elegante, te lo reconozco, pero aunque no lo parezca sigue siendo ropa que solo puede llevar un héroe, enorgullécete de poder mostrarla en un gran escenario-** , le decía el profesional al joven con tranquilidad en lo que el sol se estaba comenzando a ocultar en el horizonte. **-Como siguiente símbolo de la paz vas a tener que llamar la atención del mundo hacia ti, decir que estás aquí-** , agregó Gran Torino con una sonrisa mirando a Izuku que asintió con la cabeza entendiendo.

 **-Supongo que tomaremos el tren bala de Kofu a Shinjuku-** , dijo Izuku mirando a su maestro con una ligera sonrisa y este asintió confirmándolo, a lo cual el joven se acercó a la ventana para ver el exterior mientras seguían avanzando. **(Pasaremos por Hosu, me preocupa Lida-kun, espero que se encuentre bien, le contactaré luego)** , pensaba él todavía preocupado por su amigo, no se podía quitar la sensación de que algo le ocurriría.

* * *

 _ ***En Hosu***_

Esa misma hora en la ciudad de Hosu se encontraba el héroe Manual y Lida nuevamente patrullando por las calles, el profesional caminaba al frente con una sonrisa siendo seguido por un callado Tenya que tenía su mente enfocada en otra cosa en esos momentos pero seguía mirando en distintas direcciones… estaba buscando cualquier indicio del villano Stain.

 **-Otro día más patrullando Hosu, siento que sea repetitivo-** , se disculpó Manual con una sonrisa ya que han estado haciendo lo mismo día tras día.

 **-No, lo prefiero-** , respondió Lida son mucha emoción, tan solo fue una respuesta mientras seguía mirando a su alrededor, esto claro no fue ignorado por el profesional que le veía de reojo.

 **-Oye, sé que es una pregunta incomoda, buscas al asesino de héroes, ¿no?-** , preguntó Manual deteniéndose y mirando con un poco más de seriedad a Lida que se puso rígido y se detuvo también. **-Si no, no sé por qué elegiste mi agencia, me alegra que vinieras, por supuesto, Pero…-** , decía Manual con una ligera sonrisa para luego utilizar un tono más severo. **-No deberías actuar por rencor personal, los héroes no tenemos autoridad para arrestar o castigar, se nos permite utilizar nuestros poderes gracias a las regulaciones, por eso, sea cual sea el motivo un héroe no debe usar su Quirk para sí mismo-** , dijo el profesional mirando con seriedad a Lida que se mantenía en silencio debajo de ese casco.

Manual se acercó un paso para verle directamente. **-Usarlo para beneficio propio es un delito muy grave-** , recalcó el héroe y esta y las palabras anteriores hacían eco en la mente de Lida que bajaba la cabeza y pensaba en lo dicho por el profesional. **-¡N-No quiero decir que el asesino de héroes sea inocente!, ¡pero como eres un chico serio me preocupa que te obsesiones!-** , exclamó Manual sonriendo algo nervioso y agitando sus manos al interpretar el silencio chico como que estaba enojado.

 **-Gracias por la advertencia-** , agradeció Lida de forma educada haciendo una reverencia y agachando la cabeza.

 **-Me basta con que lo entiendas, en fin, ¿continuamos?-** , le dijo Manual al pelinegro de armadura con una sonrisa amigable para luego seguir caminando.

Sin embargo el odio no se extingue con tanta facilidad, pues Lida apretó un puño con fuerza al empezar a caminar. **(Pero… pero entonces…)** , pensaba él apretando los dientes debajo de su casco. **(¿Qué hago con estos sentimientos?)** , se preguntó Lida lleno de frustración y varios sentimientos muy fuertes que seguían pidiendo lo mismo, que el asesino de héroes pague por lo que hizo.

* * *

 _ ***En una Azotea***_

En la azotea de un edificio de Hosu se encontraba el asesino de héroes Stain de cuclillas en el borde de una azotea mientras observaba desde esa altura la ciudad mientras que estaba por anochecer y la luz del cielo era rojiza.

Detrás de él se formó un portal del cual comenzó a salir Shigaraki para observar la ciudad y colocarse detrás de Stain que seguía mirando al frente. **-Hosu está más desarrollada de lo que pensé, ¿qué harás tú?-** , le preguntó Shigaraki al hombre con calma.

 **-Corregir esta ciudad, para hacerlo requiero más víctimas-** , respondió Stain con la lengua afuera mientras que su cabello y su larga bufanda roja como la sangre ondulaban por la brisa del viento.

 **-¿A eso se refería con que tenía cosas que hacer?-** , le preguntó Kurogiri al asesino de héroes con calma y luego Stain se puso de pie observando la ciudad.

 **-Tú sí que me entiendes-** , respondió el asesino con un ligero tono de elogio y esto irritó un poco a Shigaraki.

 **-¿Siempre tiene que dejarme mal a mí?-** , preguntó el villano de varias manos mientras se llevaba una mano a la herida de su hombro.

Stain apreció el panorama y abrió los brazos. **-¡"Héroe" es un título solo para los que logran grandes hazañas!, hay demasiados adoradores de dinero que se hacen llamar héroes, hasta que el mundo se dé cuenta de su error…-** , decía él llevando una mano a su espalda donde sujetó el mango de una cuchilla. **-¡Seguiré apareciendo!-** , agregó el asesino para luego dar un salto a otra azotea y desenfundar la cuchilla en el aire para irse de allí entre los callejones y hacer cumplir su ideal.

 **-Habla a lo grande pero solo quiere incitar un movimiento popular, es tan noble que voy a llorar-** , decía Shigaraki mirando como el asesino de héroes desaparecía de su vista y casi se notaba la burla en su tono mientras se rasca el cuello.

 **-No podemos burlarnos mucho de él, es un hecho que en las ciudades en las que apareció, bajó la delincuencia, algunos lo relacionan con un aumento de la consciencia de los héroes y lo critican severamente-** , explicaba Kurogiri tranquilamente mientras que Shigaraki escuchaba sin dejar de rascarse con una expresión aburrida.

El peliceleste soltó una risa sarcástica. **-Ja, esplendido, ¿los héroes se esfuerzan en cobrar menos?, ¿el asesino de héroes también los cría?...-** , preguntaba él en lo que dejaba caer sus hombros con aburrimiento. **-Es demasiado rebuscado, no coincidimos en nada y me irrita-** , dijo cruzándose de brazos irritado para luego mirar de reojo a su subordinado. **-Kurogiri, trae a los Nomus-** , ordenó Shigaraki para que luego se formara al frente de ellos un portal negro.

De dicho portal comenzaron a salir tres criaturas de proporciones deformadas, de contexturas fuertes y altas, con sus cerebros expuestos y con un común gruñido descerebrado carente de sentido lógico, esas criaturas eran 3 Nomus.

 **-¿Cree que saldrá airoso luego de apuñalarme?, si quieres destruir algo, destrúyelo y punto-** , decía Shigaraki con notable molestia en su tono pensando en el asesino de héroes mientras que los tres Nomus ya estaban completamente preparados.

Uno musculoso de color negro con un pantalón y el más grande de los tres, este se asemejaba al de USJ a excepción de su boca que poseía la dentadura inferior de su boca y no tenía ojos. Otro es de un color grisáceo de gran altura que estaba encorvado y de agachado en el suelo, tenía dos pares de ojos sobre su cerebro y sus brazos y piernas son muy largos. El último tenía garras filosas en pies y manos, es similar al segundo Nomu pero con el detalle de tener un par de alas en su espalda con las que volaba y un protector de gas en su hocico.

 **-Será un concurso feroz, aplastaré tu honor y orgullo, Senpai-** , decía el líder de la liga de villanos de brazos cruzados apreciando la ciudad que en momentos sería una acumulación de caos y gritos, luego de esa noche nadie recordaría al asesino de héroes.

* * *

 _ ***En el Tren Bala***_

La noche había llegado y el cielo nocturno era opacado por las luces de la ciudad, tanto de vehículos, como de hogares y edificios, la ciudad de Hosu en la noche estaba despierta y daba una cautivadora vista por el brillo que despide.

Izuku y Gran Torino en estos momentos estaban sentados cómodamente en los asientos del tren bala que se dirigía a Tokio, ya que allí buscarían muchos disturbios para combatir contra los villanos.

 **-Llegaremos de noche, no hay problema, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó Izuku al hombre mayor sentado al lado suyo con calma mientras que el tren seguía en movimiento a gran velocidad.

 **-Mejor, así habrá más disturbios y será más divertido-** , respondió Gran Torino con una sonrisa acostando su cabeza de su asiento y esto provocó una ligera risilla en Izuku.

 **-Je, tiene razón, será más divertido, quizás hasta encuentre un Quirk nuevo que adquirir-** , apoyó el peliverde de acuerdo con el profesional mientras que miraba con cierta malicia su mano derecha, no podía evitarlo, quizás sea por tener All For One por mucho tiempo o por la personalidad de ese desgraciado, pero al final le era imposible no interesarse por obtener nuevos juguetes digo particularidades las cuales utilizar a su favor.

Gran Torino no hizo ningún comentario al respecto, después de todo no debería haber ningún problema, el chico posee el All For One, un Quirk que da y quita Quirks, honestamente el veterano no veía problemas en que le quitara sus particularidades a los malos que lo utilizarían para el mal, para eso mejor que él les dé un mejor provecho, además no había ninguna ley que especificara que no se pueden robar los Quirks de los villanos, por lo cual el peliverde no estaba haciendo nada ilegal, quizá no muy moralmente correcto, pero no ilegal.

Luego Izuku sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo para revisarlo. **-¿Ya estás con el celular?, los jóvenes de hoy en día-** , comentó Gran Torino viendo al joven chico que suspiró un poco.

 **-Oh vamos, por muy viejo que usted sea aun así habían teléfonos cuando era joven, seguro acostumbraba a hablar con Nana-Senpai-** , le dijo Izuku a su viejo maestro en forma de réplica y Gran Torino se quedó un poco callado.

 **-Pues… no te lo negaré, cuando éramos jóvenes ella era muy habladora y se molestaba si no contestaba, las mujeres son complicadas mocoso-** , respondió Gran Torino recordando a su mejor amiga y lo complicado que era tratar con ella, aun así la extrañaba hasta hoy en día.

Izuku sonrió levemente escuchando a gran Torino y luego revisó su conversación con Lida. **(Leyó mi mensaje pero no contestó en todo este tiempo, Lida-kun acostumbra a contestar de tres minutos luego de leerlo, pronto llegaremos a Hosu)** , pensaba Izuku con preocupación mientras que miraba a través de la ventanilla a su lado.

" _Si estás desanimado puedes decírnoslo, somos amigos y los amigos se apoyan, ¿verdad?"_

" _Si"_

" _Por favor Lida-kun… eres nuestro amigo… eres mi amigo"_

" _Yo debo irme, mi tren está por salir"_

Debió detenerlo en aquel momento, quizás no dejarle ir para hablar bien las cosas, quizás darle un golpe en el rostro para que se le quitara lo depresivo para que él cuente con ellos que son sus amigos, la verdad Izuku no sabía que más podía hacer por Lida, sabía que cometería alguna locura en Hosu donde apareció el asesino de héroes, deseaba ir a evitar que se meta en problemas y obligarle a hablar las cosas para que pueda superar el incidente de su hermano.

 **-¡Mira eso!-** , exclamó un pasajero del tren sorprendido captando la atención del resto de pasajeros, incluyendo a Izuku y Gran Torino.

 **-¡Un edificio explotó!-** , dijo otro pasajero perplejo y esto le interesó de sobremanera al dúo maestro y estudiante que junto con todos los presentes estaban alertas por tales declaraciones de los pasajeros con vista a las ventanillas de aquel lado del tren.

 **-¿Qué ocurre?-** , preguntó Gran Torino intrigado mirando hacia atrás donde estaban aquellos pasajeros, hablaban de un incendio y de mucho fuego.

Izuku se puso de pie con calma. **-Quizás sea un incendio, una chispa en una acumulación de gas inflamable y se provocó una explosión-** , dijo él con ligera seriedad activando Eyes´God para ver a través de las paredes del tren y con visión infrarroja ver como el centro de la ciudad estaba ardiendo, esto puso serio al peliverde, esto no era un simple incendio accidental, esto fue provocado.

 _ **[Señores pasajeros, por favor agárrense a sus asientos]**_ , decía una voz femenina a través de los altavoces del tren pero repentinamente el transporte recibe un potente golpe casi tan fuerte como para descarrilarlo, entonces el tren abruptamente se detuvo por el freno de emergencia, una abolladura se formó en una de las paredes y segundos después la pared fue destruida por el cuerpo de héroe de cabello casi tan blanco como su traje, estaba herido y se intuía que fue utilizado para abrir el hoyo en el tren.

Los pasajeros se fueron al fondo del vagón temiendo por sus vidas y queriendo ponerse a salvo del evento que estaba aconteciendo.

 **-¡¿Qué demonios!?-** , exclamó el héroe de cabello blanco con sangre bajando de su cabeza y deseando levantarse para pelear contra el monstruo, pero este le sujeta la cabeza y la golpea contra el suelo.

Izuku no apartó su vista del monstruo que provocó tal conmoción. **-¡Otro Nomu!-** , exclamó el peliverde apretando los puños y con seriedad viendo al Nomu de largas piernas y brazos y con cuatro ojos sobre su cerebro que gruñía con tono chillón.

Gran Torino sabía que el chico estaba por entrar en combate contra el monstruo, por lo cual tuvo que intervenir de inmediato. **-¡Te confió el incendio, muchacho!-** , exclamó el veterano depositando confianza en el joven para luego activar su Quirk e impulsarse desde su lugar hacia el Nomu para que ambos salieran disparados del tren en dirección a un edificio de la ciudad en la cual chocaron.

Izuku no se alteró, este no era el momento, Gran Torino confió en él para que se encargara del incendio que posiblemente era el epicentro del caos, allí seguramente habría civiles en peligro y él como estudiante sin licencia solo podría dar apoyo a los héroes, no podía pelear por cuenta propia a menos que estuviera bajo supervisión, esto solo conlleva a que lo mínimo que podía hacer es ayudar a apagar el incendio.

Con calma Izuku se acercó al héroe inconsciente y sea agachó para confirmar que siguiera vivo, suspiró más tranquilo y lo cargó para dejarlo sentado en uno de los asientos, luego él se giró a ver a los demás pasajeros del vagón.

 **-Por favor mantengan la calma, los héroes se harán cargo de la situación, asegúrense de que este hombre reciba atención medica-** , les dijo él a los pasajeros de los cuales unos pocos asintieron entendiendo sus palabras, luego él se dirigió al nuevo hoyo en el tren y se puso de pie en el centro sin importarle que siguiera en movimiento, con seriedad dio un paso afuera y comenzó a elevarse en el aire con Flight para apreciar el horrible panorama.

El centro de la ciudad estaba en llamas con gigantes columnas de humo ascendiendo hasta las nubes tornándolas negras, las explosiones seguían aconteciendo y los gritos de civiles llegaban a oídos del peliverde que aumentó sus sentidos con Beast y activó Eyes´God para apreciar el número de civiles a los alrededores, claro que le fue más impreciso su visión cerca del incendio ya que el fuego ocultaba las señales de calor de las personas.

 **(¿Qué está pasando?, ¿un ataque de la liga villanos?, ¿por qué tan repentinamente?)** , se preguntaba Izuku con seriedad y apretando las manos con fuerza, esto tenía toda la pinta de ser obra de Shigaraki Tomura, ese Nomu es la prueba de eso, lo peor es que podría haber más y eso era signo de lo peligroso que es la situación.

Debía ponerse manos a la obra, salvar a los civiles y derrotar a los Nomus, quizás él es el único quien en estos momentos podría pelear contra esas bestias descerebradas. Con eso en mente comenzó a sobrevolar las calles en dirección a las llamas, debía ayudar a apagar el fuego como Gran Torino le ordenó.

* * *

Shigaraki en lo alto del edificio estaba riendo desquiciadamente mientras observaba la destrucción que provocaban los Nomus entre las llamas, apreciaba todo ese caos, como el fuego se extendía por las explosiones, los gritos de los civiles corriendo por sus vidas.

 **-¡Genial, hagámoslo a lo grande!-** , exclamó Shigaraki viendo a las horribles criaturas sin cerebro que propagaban la discordia en la ciudad de Hosu, estaba satisfecho con toda la destrucción que causaran, pues después de tal acontecimiento nadie se acordaría del asesino de héroes y nunca se alzaría el movimiento popular que él quería.

Todo este caos solo fue provocado por el odio de Shigaraki hacia una sola persona, algo más egoísta que eso era difícil pensarlo en estos momentos.

* * *

 _ ***En una Calle de Hosu***_

 _ **¡BOOOOOOM!**_

El centro de la ciudad era una acumulación de histeria, desesperación, pánico y mucho pero que mucho fuego, pues al parecer varios monstruos con formas humanoides estaban destruyendo todo a su paso y los civiles no tenían de otra que alejarse lo más posible para salvar sus vidas. De esta manera era momento de que los héroes de la ciudad comenzaran a movilizarse para combatir a los monstruos y salvar a las personas en peligro que necesitaban ayuda.

 **-¿Apareció un villano?, muy bien, voy en camino-** , decía Manual con seriedad respondiendo a la llamada del comunicador de su casco, el asunto era muy serio y necesitaban acudir al lugar para dar apoyo, por lo cual él se giró a ver a su compañero. **-¡A correr, Lida!-** , exclamó el héroe y de esa manera ambos comenzaron a correr hacia el centro del evento, era evidente que Manual estaba preocupado pero Lida estaba en su propio tren de pensamientos.

 **(Será él, no, él no haría algo tan llamativo, en definitiva esto es obra de otra persona)** , pensaba Lida con seriedad el chico hasta que se detuvo frenando para voltear su mirada hacia la derecha dentro de un callejón oscuro.

Sus ojos se abrieron y luego el odio comenzó a burbujear dentro de su ser para comenzar a correr en dirección al interior del callejón… por fin lo encontró.

* * *

 _ ***En un Callejón***_

Dentro de un callejón oscuro se encontraba en el asesino de héroes escuchando con seriedad toda la conmoción. **-Que escándalo, se nota su estupidez, acabaré con él más tarde-** , dijo Stain con el objetivo de matar al peliceleste y luego dirigió su vista a la persona que estaba al frente suyo. **-Ahora haré lo que debo hacer-** , dijo él sosteniendo la cabeza del héroe profesional Native que tenía un corte en su brazo izquierdo y estaba acorralada contra la pared del callejón.

 **-¡N-No puedo moverme, muerte desgraciado!-** , le exclamó Native con esfuerzo al asesino pero su voz era casi opacada por la mano de Stain sobre su rostro.

 **-Si vas a proclamarte héroe, elige tus últimas palabras-** , le dijo Stain con seriedad al "falso" héroe mientras prepara su cuchilla desgastada con su mano libre para que la luz se reflejara sobre su hoja, estaba por cobrar otro sacrificio para un mundo mejor.

 **-¡Rahhh!-** , rugió Lida llegando a gran velocidad a la escena con un rodillazo para salvar al héroe aunque no fuera su intención, pero no contó con los avanzados reflejos del asesino de héroes que actuó en consecuencia para dirigir un Swing de su cuchilla al joven que recibió el golpe en su casco quitándoselo y haciendo que Lida cayera de espaldas al suelo.

Stain en su sitio solo miraba al chico en el suelo. **-¿Un niño con traje?, supongo que eres un aspirante a héroe-** , decía el hombre de mirada siniestra sin soltar el rostro de Native que se quedó inmóvil apoyado de la pared. **-Vete, este no es lugar para un niño-** , le dijo Stain con seriedad al joven que había impedido la ejecución del falso héroe.

Lida enojado comenzó a recomponerse mirando al asesino de héroes. **-Una bufanda roja como la sangre y cuchillas por todo el cuerpo, el asesino de héroes Stain-** , decía Tenya al momento de levantar su cara para encarar al hombre. **-¡Eres tú!, ¿¡Verdad!?-** , exclamó Lida con ira en su voz mientras veía con esos ojos repletos de odio a Stain que frunció su mirada. **-Te estaba buscando, que suerte encontrarte tan pronto-** , decía Tenya hasta que es interrumpido cuando Stain coloca su filosa cuchilla al frente de su rostro a solo centímetros de distancia.

 **-Por tu mirada diría que buscas venganza, cuidado con lo que dices, aunque seas un niño podrías pasar a ser un objetivo-** , decía Stain con voz dura y contundente para que el chico entrara en razón y se fuera si no quería compartir el mismo destino que el profesional.

Pero sus palabras tuvieron el efecto contrario al alimentar la ira de Lida que apretó los puños con frustración. **-¿Estás diciendo que ni siquiera me consideras un objetivo?, pues escucha bien criminal-** , decía el pelinegro mientras que su mente llegaba una imagen de Tensei con una sonrisa y su traje puesto. **-Soy el hermano de un héroe al que venciste-** , decía mientras se comenzaba a levantar y se recordaba asi mismo sonriendo emocionado. **-Estoy orgulloso de mi hermano-** , dijo Lida poniéndose de pie con la cabeza hacia abajo mientras la imagen de él admirando a su hermano estaba en su mente. **-Vine a detenerte en su lugar-** , agregó con seriedad mientras que recuerda el momento en que visitó a Tensei en el hospital.

" _¿Tomarías este nombre?"_

Ese recuerdo lo hizo apretar los dientes y llenarse de coraje. **-¡No olvides mi nombre!-** , reclamó Lida con enojo y convicción en su voz al momento de encarar directamente al siniestro asesino de héroes. **-¡Ingenium es el nombre del héroe que te derrotará!-** , declaró con determinación y una mirada firme irguiéndose en toda su altura.

Lida logró exactamente lo que quería frente a Stain, ser reconocido como un objetivo. **-Ya veo… muere-** , sentenció Stain con mirando con sus depredadores ojos rojos al chico, ahora mataría a otro héroe falso.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku***_

Izuku estaba sobrevolando la ciudad desde hace unos minutos y en transcurso estuvo ayudando a algunos civiles que presas del pánico buscaban alejarse de las llamas, a lo cual él les dio una mano para abrirles rutas de escape utilizando Gea y algunas pistas de Frost para que escaparan y se pusieran a salvo, sin embargo no detuvo su avance hacia el centro de Hosu donde esperaba encontrar a los monstruos causantes de todo el caos.

 **(El Nomu del tren se ve diferente claramente al de USJ y Beta Alta Gama, pero es evidente al tener el cerebro expuesto que es un Nomu, otro de los experimentos de All For One y ese Doctor para la liga de villanos, estoy seguro, ellos están involucrados)** , pensaba Izuku con seriedad ante los humanos modificados de los cuales Hawks también ha ido recolectando información y se la ha dado, al parecer poseen varios ADN y no podían pensar por sí mismos. **(Gran Torino como usted me lo ordenó, ya voy en camino)** , pensó el peliverde con seriedad comenzando a descender al suelo para correr, pues no quería agotar el tiempo en el cual puede volar con Flight.

Lo que más deseaba en esos momentos es que los otros Nomus no tuvieran inteligencia como Beta Alta Gama, de ser así esto se pondría muy difícil para él que ni siquiera tiene permitido pelear.

* * *

 _ ***En la calle***_

 **¡CRASH!**

El Nomu larguirucho atravesó la pared de un edificio con un horrible grito agudo espantando a las personas que corrieron tratando de alejarse del espeluznante monstruo, pero dos civiles al apoyarse el uno al otro terminaron al alcance del Nomu que alzó uno de sus desproporcionados brazos largos.

 **-¿¡Y los héroes donde están!?-** , preguntó el civil de cabello castaño abrazando a la mujer para protegerla y ambos cerraron sus ojos con miedo ante el golpe que por suerte no llegó, gracias a que Gran Torino llegó con una patada al pecho del monstruo que retrocedió un poco y de él tomó impulso para elevarse en el aire con sus propulsores.

 **-¿Entonces esta cosa es igual a los monstruos que me contó el chico… un Nomu-** , decía Gran Torino con seriedad en el aire mirando a la criatura para luego aterrizar en el suelo a sus espaldas. **-¡No te dejaré hacer lo que quieras!-** , le gritó él al Nomu que se dio la vuelta con un feo grito y le lanzó un puño de su brazo que se alargó, pero la habilidad del veterano era superior y saltó en el aire para evitar el golpe.

 **(Es rápido, pero no más de lo que puedo manejar, además este tipo es como una tortuga en comparación al mocoso)** , pensaba Gran Torino sobrevolando al monstruo que sin pensar pasó de largo para comenzar a dirigirse hacia los civiles que seguían tratando de huir

 **-¡Auxilio!-** , exclamó la mujer con miedo ya que el monstruo se acercaba a ellos, entonces Gran Torino en el aire se propulso de la planta de sus pies para dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia ellos.

 **(Ataca sin control, no parece tener un objetivo claro, solo destruir indiscriminadamente, por ello me ignora)** , pensaba el héroe retirado con seriedad mientras que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia la pareja de civiles para salvarles. **-¡Detente idiota!-** , exigió Gran Torino con fuerza llegando a gran velocidad frente al Nomu para tomar impulso del suelo y darle una patada fuerte que empujó al Nomu un metro hacia atrás.

 **¡FWOOOOSSHHH!**

Luego el monstruo larguirucho fue rodeado por llamas de fuego muy caliente que lo hizo retorcerse de dolor y comenzar a gritar, esto captó la atención de Gran Torino que estaba al frente de los civiles protegiéndolos.

 **-Justo cuando buscaba al asesino de héroes, que inoportuno-** , decía una imponente figura de gran musculatura y cabello rojo mientras que se acercaba caminando. **-No sé quién seas anciano, pero yo me encargo del resto-** , le dijo el hombre con fuego en el rostro al pequeño anciano que le miró con seriedad.

 **-Endeavor-** , dijo Gran Torino con más alivio al ver allí al héroe número dos, con él allí quizás las cosas no estuvieran tan perdidas, pues el Nomu larguirucho estaba quemándose poco a poco.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó el civil hombre mirando con incredulidad al héroe Endeavor en ese lugar.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí?-** , preguntó la mujer igual de sorprendida ya que este no era un lugar donde él acostumbraba a aparecer.

Endeavor esbozó una orgullosa sonrisa de lado. **-¿No es obvio?, soy un héroe-** , respondió el imponente héroe número dos de forma presuntuosa mientras que detrás de él se encontraba Todoroki con una mirada apacible típica suya.

* * *

 _ ***Con Izuku***_

Izuku se encontraba corriendo en las calles en dirección a las llamas del centro que ya estaban muy cerca de él, por suerte los civiles estaban evacuando en la dirección contraria, claramente estaban en pánico pero al menos estaban alejándose del peligro.

 **(Todo debió empezar en el centro de la conmoción, en el centro de las llamas)** , pensaba Izuku con tranquilidad mientras seguía corriendo. **(Ese Nomu de antes no parece tan fuerte como el de USJ, quizás Gran Torino pueda encargarse de él, pero aun así no puedo tomar riesgos, deben ser exterminados hasta no quedar nada)** , pensó con más seriedad pensando en que tuvieran el mismo destino que Beta Alta Gama.

Luego de eso la imagen de su amigo de lentes en la estación de trenes llegó a su mente. **(Lida-kun también está aquí, él también está en peligro)** , pensó Izuku apretando los puños apurando su paso. **(Debo pensar, ¿qué debo hacer?, por un lado debo asegurar la seguridad de Lida-kun y los civiles cercanos, alejarlos lo más posible del conflicto, por el otro debo eliminar a los Nomus)** , pensaba el peliverde un poco en conflicto ya que el tiempo no era amigo de nadie y él estaba un poco limitado por las leyes que le impedían actuar con libertad, si no hubiera héroes a los alrededores el pudiera pelear como deseaba hacerlo.

 **-¡Tenya-kun!, ¡Tenya-kun!-** , una voz masculina captó la atención del peliverde que de inmediato se metió dentro de un callejón oscuro y luego de correr al otro lado llegó a una plaza donde un camión impactó contra dos autos provocando una fuerte explosión.

 **¡KABOOOOOM!**

El fuego comenzó a rodear el lugar e Izuku observó con seriedad como allí frente a él estaban varios profesionales combatiendo a dos Nomus, uno negro de musculatura similar al de USJ y el otro era similar al larguirucho con la diferencia de que podía volar y tenía solo un par de ojos y un respirador en su hocico.

 **(El negro parece un poco fuerte, pero creo poder encargarme de los dos sin muchos problemas)** , pensaba Izuku entrecerrando los ojos estando de pie mientras que las llamas se asentaban en el lugar y los héroes parecían superados por la situación pese a su superioridad numérica.

Un héroe musculoso con cuerno de toro en su cabeza y sin camisa se acercó a una toma de agua para desprenderla con la fuerza de sus manos. **-¡Manual apágalo!-** , le dijo el héroe al otro ya que la gran cantidad de agua estaba saliendo disparada al cielo desde la tubería.

El héroe profesional Manual asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a correr en dirección a la fuente de agua para usar su Quirk, apuntó sus manos al agua y esta cambió de dirección para salir disparada al fuego para tratar de apagarlo.

 **(Él debe saber dónde se encuentra Lida-kun, fue él quien dijo su nombre, pero primero…)** , pensó el peliverde de traje con calma mirando al héroe Manual y corrió a su lado para mirarle directamente. **-Déjenme ayudar-** , le dijo Izuku al profesional captando la atención de varios a su alrededor.

Claro que no esperó una respuesta para comenzar a elevarse en el aire con Flight y utilizó Poseidón para manipular el agua del hidrante con más habilidad, separando lo que en un principio era solo un chorro de gran tamaño en varias corrientes de agua que se desplazaron en el aire como ramificaciones de un árbol para apagar varias llamas de alrededor al mismo tiempo. Esto provocó sorpresa en los profesionales que observaban al joven en el aire con sus manos manipulando el agua que efectivamente estaba bajando la intensidad de las llamas, ahora era casi seguro que no se iban a propagar.

 **-¿Quién eres niño?, ¡vete de aquí!-** , le exclamó el héroe con cuernos de toro al muchacho que quizás era un aspirante a héroe, pero esta situación era demasiado peligrosa para un niño.

Una mujer rubia, de traje ajustado y bufanda roja reconoció al peliverde y se sorprendió. **-¡Es Izuku Midoriya, el chico de muchos Quirks que ganó el festival deportivo de primer año!-** , exclamó la rubia reconociendo al joven que seguramente gran parte del país conoce por su victoria en el evento televisivo más grande.

Izuku asintió con calma mirando a los héroes sin dejar de utilizar Poseidón. **-Estoy bajo supervisión del héroe Gran Torino, él me ordenó ayudar en lo posible a apagar el incendio-** , les dijo el peliverde excusando su actuar ya que teóricamente estaba solo prestando ayuda a los profesionales, no estaba peleando asi que tenía permitido estar allí.

Él héroe Manual apretaba los dientes mientras seguía dirigiendo el agua del hidrante a Izuku para que la controlara. **-¡Demonios Tenya-kun!, ¿¡Por qué elegiste este momento para desaparecer!?-** , se preguntaba Manual con notable preocupación por su compañero que lo perdió de vista de camino aquí.

Izuku escuchó esto y entrecerró los ojos. **(¿Se fue?, justo en este momento, eso no concuerda con Lida-kun siendo tan serio)** , pensó el chico teniendo de nuevo el presentimiento de que algo malo le ocurriría a su amigo, debía encontrarle.

 **-¿Dónde estás, Tenya-kun?-** , preguntó de nuevo Manual mientras que los demás héroes combatían contra los Nomus que seguían propagando el caos.

El héroe con cuernos de toro se encontraba en un encuentro de fuerza contra el Nomu negro que tenía superioridad sobre él. **-Maldición, ¡es muy fuerte!-** , exclamó el héroe mientras que el Nomu alado estaba utilizando el batir de sus alas para alejar a los otros héroes con las corrientes de aire.

La mujer rubia se acercó a Izuku captando su atención. **-¡Por favor vete de aquí, podemos detenerlos nosotros, tu ve en busca de civiles que evacuar!-** , le pidió la heroína al joven mirando hacia arriba como este flotaba, si es tan habilidoso con sus Quirks debían priorizar que todo el mundo estuviera a salvo.

Izuku sabía que no era muy apropiado abandonarlos, después de todo él estuvo asegurándose antes de que los civiles no estuvieran cerca de esta zona, además ellos no son lo suficientemente hábiles para combatir contra los Nomus. Rápidamente el chico al escuchar un grito se volteó hacia la izquierda para utilizar Telekinesis sobre un auto para detenerlo en el aire ya que había sido lanzado hacia un héroe que logró ponerse a salvo, de haberlo recibido quizás hubiera muerto.

El chico de traje decidió solo confiar en que aguantarían en lo que él buscaba a Lida. **-De acuerdo, les deseo suerte-** , les dijo Izuku a los profesionales con una ligera sonrisa para dejar de utilizar Poseidón e irse volando de allí no sin antes mandar dos corrientes potentes de Pulse hacia los Nomus para que los héroes pudieran tomar distancia y planear una nueva formación de ataque.

Izuku en al aire activó Eyes´God para comenzar a buscar a su amigo pelinegro. **(Es evidente, Lida-kun, Hosu, asesino de héroes Stain, Nomus, Liga de villanos)** , pensaba el chico de gabardina negra con seriedad mientras que sobrevolaba los edificios mirando entre los callejones. **(¿En qué te metiste, Lida-kun?)** , se preguntó Izuku con un poco de frustración ante la idea de que su amigo le necesitó y él no pudo ayudarlo y ahora estaba en peligro por su odio.

Mientras tanto en la zona de los dos Nomus y los héroes, por suerte las llamas del fuego no eran tan potentes como al principio y los héroes estaban a salvo dentro de lo que cabe, pero ahora todos miraban con seriedad a los monstruos que solo atacaban todo lo que estuviera en su camino.

 **-¿Qué pretenden esos monstruos?-** , preguntó un héroe mirando al Nomu negro que gruñía y rugía de forma perturbadora al cielo mientras que el Nomu volador volaba en círculos.

* * *

 _ ***Con Shigaraki***_

Shigaraki por su parte observaba desde el tejado como el humo del fuego ascendía al cielo, claramente estaba satisfecho con todo el caos que estaban causando.

 **-Los Nomu son geniales-** , comentó Shigaraki con una sonrisa desde su sitio, tenía la certeza de que los destrozos serian recordados los siguientes meses en vez del estúpido asesino de héroes.

 **-¿No participarás en el combate?-** , le preguntó Kurogiri al peliceleste con curiosidad y este negó con la cabeza llevándose una mano a la herida de su hombro.

 **-No seas idiota Kurogiri, estoy herido, por eso los traje a ellos-** , respondió Shigaraki mirando de reojo a su subordinado en lo que recordaba su conversación con su "Sensei".

 _ ***Flashback***_

Estaba dentro del bar hablando con la pantalla sin imagen desde la cual se comunicaba con "All For One", sin saber que era otra la persona que se encontraba detrás de esa pantalla.

 **-Sensei, ¿Cuántos Nomu ha terminado el Doctor?-** , le preguntó Shigaraki al hombre con interés ya que el Doctor ha sido en estos últimos dos años quien se encargaba de la fabricación de Nomus.

 _ **[Según tengo entendido ya están listos 6, ninguno tan fuerte como el de USJ según me ha informado]**_ , respondió la voz masculina con calma, no es que se haya comunicado con el Doctor realmente, solo mediante algunos métodos se informó del proceso de producción de los humanos modificados.

 **-Démelos-** , le pidió Shigaraki a su "maestro" de forma casi instantánea.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó el hombre con tranquilidad desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

 **-Detesto al asesino de héroes, se supone que debo eliminar lo que no me gusta, ¿no, Sensei?-** , dijo Shigaraki con una mirada llena intensa y llena de locura debajo de la mano que cubría su rostro.

 **-Muy bien, pero solo te daré tres, úsalos como una lección Tomura-kun-** , respondió la voz masculina sonando un poco amable y juguetona.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

Shigaraki no pudo contener una desquiciada risa mientras miraba la luna. **-¡Hahaha!, ¡cuando termine la noche el mundo se habrá olvidado de ti, asesino de héroes!-** , exclamó el villano con dicha ya que el sucio asesino que se atrevió a apuñalarle pagaría por lo que hizo, todos sus ideales serian aplastados y su esfuerzo seria en vano.

* * *

 _ ***Con el Asesino de héroes***_

De vuelta al callejón oscuro donde estaban Stain, el héroe Native y Lida, este último se puso de pie con una mirada llena de determinación mirando al asesino de héroes que lastimó a su hermano.

 **-¡Ingenium es el nombre del héroe que te derrotará!-** , exclamó Lida mirando con enojo al villano que seguía sosteniendo el rostro del héroe profesional que estaba inmóvil.

 **-Ya veo… muere-** , ordenó Stain reconociendo al joven como un héroe falso al que daría muerte, no sería misericordioso solo por ser un niño, tenía que ser purgado.

 **-¿¡Quien lo haría!?-** , exclamó Lida con ira activando los propulsores de sus piernas para acercarse al asesino de héroes dirigiéndole una patada al asesino que rápidamente dio un salto para esquivar y pasar por encima de Lida.

 **-¿Ingenium?, entonces son hermanos, lo dejé vivir para que se supiera de mi-** , decía Stain en el aire para luego utilizar las púas de la punta de uno de sus pies para clavarlos en el hombro de Lida atravesando la armadura y haciendo que se quejara.

 **-¡Ngh!-** , se quejó el chico de dolor de su hombro y luego el asesino de Stain con su otro pie pateó con fuerza a Lida contra el suelo sometiéndolo con el rostro contra el piso, entonces Lida levantó el rostro enojado para ver la cara del asesino que estaba encima de él.

 **-Eres débil-** , decía Stain mirando con desdén al chico para luego utilizar su cuchilla para clavarla sin vacilar en el hombro de Lida haciéndolo gritar de dolor. **-Tu hermano y tú son débiles, porque son falsos-** , seguía hablando el siniestro hombre mientras que la sangre comenzaba a salir de la herida y formaba un charco que se formaba en el suelo.

 **-C-Cállate, villano-** , le dijo Lida a Stain con voz quebrada apenas tolerando el dolor en su hombro. **-El daño en la medula espinal lo dejó paralizado, ya no puede ser un héroe-** , decía con pesar y con sus ojos cubiertos por la sombra de su cabello mientras recuerda a su hermano como héroe en acción. **-Tensei era un excelente héroe que había salvado a mucha gente-** , seguía el joven con la imagen de Tensei cargando a una civil para salvarla mientras que él le animaba desde la cinta policial. **-¡No tenías razón para vencerlo!-** , exclamó Lida con enojo y apretando los dientes con impotencia y tristeza.

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace años estaban Tensei y un pequeño Lida en la mesa comiendo con su padre que se encontraba hablando con su hijo mayor.

 **-Tensei, estoy orgulloso de ti, te hiciste independiente desde joven y tienes muchos seguidores, no es algo sencillo-** , le decía el señor Lida con orgullo a su hijo Tensei que sonrió gentilmente cerrando los ojos.

 **-No es que me sigan, es al revés, no puedo hacerlo solo, así que me apoyan, debo trabajar duro para devolverles el favor-** , respondía Tensei amablemente y cuando asombro en el pequeño Lida que le veía. **-No soy tan talentoso, pero debo ser digno de llamarme héroe, me alegra que lo que hago ayude a la gente-** , decía el héroe abriendo los ojos con felicidad y el pequeño Tenya sonrió admirando el corazón de su hermano.

 **(Era mi héroe)** , pensó Lida recordando aquella memoria de hace tiempo.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

 **-¡Me dio un sueño!, ¡Era un excelente héroe!-** , exclamó Lida con enojo al asesino de héroes mientras que trataba por todos los medios levantarse, pero solo podía apretar los puños. **-¡No te perdonaré!, ¡te mataré!-** , gritó Tenya lleno de ira en su ser, deseaba tomar venganza por su hermano que no se merecía lo que le pasó.

 **-Primero salva a ese tipo-** , respondió Stain señalando al héroe Native apoyado en una pared mientras sangraba de su brazo, esto hizo que Lida por primera vez fuera consciente de que había alguien herido junto al asesino de héroes. **-Piensa las cosas y salva a los demás, no uses tus poderes para ti mismo, dejarse llevar por el odio y tratar de cumplir tus deseos es lo más lejano a como debe ser un héroe-** , le decía el asesino al chico con una ligera sonrisa sacando su cuchilla del hombro de Lida que se quejó de dolor. **-Por eso morirás-** , agregó el hombre con un tono oscuro lamiendo la sangre de Lida sobre la hoja de su cuchilla, causándole una sensación extraña a Tenya.

 **(¡N-No puedo moverme!)** , pensó Lida alarmado ya que no podía mover en lo absoluto su cuerpo, estaba inmovilizado y no podía mover ni un solo musculo.

Stain sin titubear colocó su cuchilla sobre el rostro de Lida. **-Adiós, serás una ofrenda para un mundo mejor, siéntete feliz-** , decía Stain sonriendo mientras que un aura amenazante le envolvía, una esencia malvada y siniestra, una determinación corrupta en asesinar al falso héroe que está debajo de su pie.

 **-Cállate… ¡cállate!-** , exclamaba Lida con impotencia, con ojos cristalinos y voz quebrada llena de frustración y pesar.

" _Si tú me admiras, podría ser un héroe increíble, Tenya"_

Tenya recordó aquella frase de su sonriente hermano y reunió su odio contra el asesino. **-¡No importa lo que digas, eres el criminal que lastimó a mi hermano!-** , gritó Lida a todo pulmón lleno de ira y rencor contra el asesino que le miraba con desdén, pero luego este oyó algo proveniente del cielo y levantó su mirada.

Allí vio una figura oscura rodeada de rayos verdes acercarse a él, estaba por alejarse para ponerse a salvo pero subestimó su velocidad y lo siguiente que supo es que recibió un potente golpe en su mejilla.

 **-¡Full Cowl, 5%!-** , exclamó Izuku con seriedad encajando su golpe en la cara del asesino de héroes que por el ataque fue mandado a volar contra la pared del fondo del callejón.

Tenya abrió los ojos sorprendido ante la persona que le acababa de salvar y estaba al frente suyo de pie dándole la espalda, de ropajes elegantes negros, de cabello rizado verde y con rayos verdes cubriéndole. **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntó Lida incrédulo de ver a su amigo peliverde allí en ese preciso momento.

Izuku se volteó a ver a Lida por encima del hombro con serenidad. **-Llego la caballería Lida-kun, de verdad que no actúas como deberías, pero como te dije, eres mi amigo-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo de cabello negro con seriedad para luego volver a mirar al frente donde estaba el asesino de héroes levantándose del suelo. **-Vine a salvarte-** , declaró el peliverde de traje determinado con el Full Cowl activado y dispuesto a derrotar al villano para que su amigo estuviera fuera de peligro.

La pelea estaba a punto de comenzar, el asesino de héroes contra los estudiantes de Yuuei, Izuku y Stain entrecerraron los ojos con seriedad viéndose el uno al otro, esta sería una batalla de vida o muerte y ninguno estaba dispuesto a morir.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Phew, de verdad que este capítulo me tomó un poco más de lo esperado para terminarlo, ahora ya en el siguiente capítulo vamos a tener la pelea contra el asesino de héroes. Bueno, también estuvo en este capítulo la explicación de Full Use, la carta emotiva de All Might, la confianza de este último en su alumno y vimos cómo van las pasantías de los demás, tengo que admitir que la que más me dio gracia fue la de Himiko, Cajita-kun posiblemente aparezca más adelante en la historia XD.

La verdad no tengo mucho que decir, solo que me esforzaré en hacer esta batalla interesante, además del detalle de que espero que les esté gustando la narración que le doy a los sentimientos de Lida.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	28. Tres héroes, un Asesino

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Vaya, hace mucho que no nos vemos, ya sé que algunos me querrán ver ardiendo por tardarme tanto, pero tengo motivos, motivos que no diré ya que no vale la pena decirlos, después de todo lo que importa es que el capitulo finalmente está aquí luego de tanto tiempo. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Lo sé amigo, la tengo difícil pero yo mismo me lo busqué XD, bueno, espero que me cuentes que te pareció la pelea una vez termines el capitulo.

 **xnatrix742:** Jaja, seguro Toga haría algo como eso, espero que te guste la pelea contra Stain, le puse mucho empeño para poder diferenciarla sin problemas de la del Canon.

 **Sebas602:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, y si, Cajita-kun es enigmático, capaz se vuelve el protagonista del fic XD. Bueno, aquí está el combate contra Stain, espero que sea de tu agrado ya que luego de esto estaremos terminando este arco y créeme que se viene algo muy gordo después.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Tu lo has dicho amigo.

 **Imperial Star:** Bueno amigo, ya hemos hablado por PM asi que no tengo mucho que agregar aquí, espero que la pelea contra Stain te entretenga, después de todo es el capítulo entero dedicado a eso XD.

 **JAlexGamer:** Jaja, Cajita-kun será la mascota de la historia ahora XD, pero fuera de bromas tiene un pasado que más adelante desvelaré, te sorprenderás cuando lo veas. Espero que te guste la pelea contra el asesino de héroes, es difícil darle dificultad a Izuku pero hice todo lo que pude, disfruta.

 **Prime:** Jaja, la verdad es que en un principio esa escena se me ocurrió en base a Solid Snake, después de todo es como dices, el mayor disfraz de sigilo es una caja de cartón XD, pero bueno, dejando eso de lado me alegro de que te agrade la narración que le doy a Lida y espero que la pelea contra Stain sea entretenida para ti.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 27: Tres héroes, un Asesino**_

Izuku en estos momentos se encontraba sobrevolando la ciudad de Hosu mientras que con sus ojos cósmicos de Eyes´God estaba buscando el lugar donde se encontraría su amigo de lentes, pues lo ha estado buscando por varios minutos luego de haber apagado considerablemente el incendio del centro.

El chico de traje tenía una expresión seria mientras veía a través de los edificios. **(Puede ser que lo esté pensando demasiado, no, no me equivoco en cosas como esta, quisiera estar errado, sin embargo es demasiada coincidencia para no ser cierto, justamente en la ciudad donde se cree que está Stain es que aparecen estos Nomus de la liga de villanos, el asesino de héroes y la Liga son aliados, seguro soy el único que lo piensa)** , pensaba Izuku sin detener el vuelo ni su curso.

El peliverde decidió aterrizar en una azotea para correr recubierto de Full Cowl al 5%, de esa manera no gastaría innecesariamente su tiempo de vuelo con Flight, así fue que comenzó a saltar de tejado en tejado y durante varios segundos desapareció de la vista para efectuar el uso de otro Quirk suyo detrás de una toma de agua, lo cual pasaría inadvertido de no ser por una sombra contraria al peliverde que se fue en la dirección contraria a la de él.

Izuku dio un salto suspendido recogiendo las rodillas mientras observaba los callejones con Eyes´God. **(Eso puede significar que el asesino de héroes se encuentra en la ciudad aun, Lida-kun seguro no estuvo en la pelea ya que debió haberlo encontrado, por favor espero estarme equivocando)** , pensaba el chico suplicando para sus adentros, pero se percató de tres señales de calor provenientes de un callejón y él bufó irritado. **(¿Por qué para estas ocasiones tengo razón?)** , se preguntó así mismo con ligera molestia para luego dar una gran salto en dirección al lugar donde sabía que estaba Lida.

En el trayecto observó cómo Lida estaba debajo del pie del asesino de héroes que estaba por matarlo, por lo cual el peliverde comenzó a caer preparando su puño derecho. El asesino de héroes se percató de que se acercaba, sin embargo ya era muy tarde para esquivarle y recibió el puñetazo en su cara.

 **-¡Full Cowl 5%!-** , exclamó Izuku con seriedad desactivando Eyes´God mientras encajaba su puño en el rostro de Stain para luego expulsarlo contra la pared del fondo del callejón por tan intenso ataque.

El asesino de héroes con un silencioso quejido se sujetó el rostro un tanto adolorido, miraba con seriedad al peliverde de traje que había impedido su asesinato. **(Ese chico es el de la foto de Shigaraki)** , pensó Stain entrecerrando los ojos al reconocer al chico a pesar de no estar transformado en esa apariencia intimidante.

 **-¿M-Midoriya?-** , preguntó Lida incrédulo en el suelo al ver a su amigo en ese preciso momento, su aparición resultaba toda una sorpresa para él.

Izuku se volteó a ver a Tenya por encima del hombro con serenidad. **-Llego la caballería Lida-kun, de verdad que no actúas como deberías, pero como te dije, eres mi amigo-** , le decía con seriedad a su colega para luego mirar al frente donde estaba el asesino de héroes a varios metros de distancia levantándose del suelo. **-Vine a salvarte-** declaró Entity con el Full Cowl rodeando su cuerpo y con determinación en poner a salvo a su amigo.

 **-Midoriya, ¿por qué?-** , preguntaba Lida aun en el suelo con sangre saliendo de sus heridas, ¿por qué su amigo tenía que venir?, sencillamente esa pregunta nublaba su juicio para reconocer que le acaba de salvar la vida.

Izuku miraba con serenidad a Stain mientras que los rayos esmeraldas seguían recorriendo su ser. **-Hablaron de esto en T.V, el 60% de victimas del asesino de héroes son encontradas en sitios desolados, por eso busqué lejos del alboroto, en los callejones cercanos a agencias de héroes, busqué uno por uno desde el cielo y no tardé mucho en encontrar sus señales de calor Eyes´God-** , decía sin apartar su mirada del asesino de héroes que se ponía de pie, en eso Izuku mira por unos instantes a su amigo. **-¿Puedes moverte?, necesito llevarte a un lugar transitado, esto se lo debemos dejar a los profesionales-** , le decía a Lida con un poco de seriedad, pues él legalmente no estaba autorizado para lidiar con la situación actual.

Lida cerró sus ojos mientras hacia el esfuerzo de moverse, esto resultó inútil. **-N-No puedo moverme-** , dijo el chico de lentes con un poco de dolor captando la atención de Izuku. **-D-Desde que me cortó… c-creo que es a causa de su Quirk-** , agregó él mientras miraba a su amigo de pie al frente suyo dándole la espalda.

 **(¿Entonces activa su Quirks cortándolos?)** , se preguntó Izuku tranquilamente mientras miraba directamente a Stain que se acercaba con una expresión similar, luego el joven chico miró de reojo al héroe recostado contra una pared del callejón. **(El héroe Native, quizás que haya otra persona más puede complicar la situación, sin embargo…)** , pensaba él analizando el momento para después esbozar una ligera sonrisa de lado. **-Puedo lidiar con esto-** , dijo Izuku con un poco de orgullo en su tono.

Después de todo esto no era una circunstancia nueva para él, como vigilante ha estado por más de un año derrotando villanos, tan solo con unos pocos Quirks podría lidiar con Stain fácilmente, el asunto era tratar de comunicarse rápidamente con algún profesional para que sus acciones no rompieran las reglas del uso de Quirks al él no tener una licencia de héroe.

El asesino de héroes se acercó hasta al menos 5 metros de Izuku y Lida con la mirada puesta sobre el peliverde. **-Entonces es cierto, ¿verdad? tenía mis dudas pero tal parece que si tienes más de un Quirk como cuentan-** , dijo Stain con calma viendo a Izuku, de esto se percató por el fuerza detrás de su golpe y el hecho de que el joven liberara rayos esmeraldas de su cuerpo, solo se le ocurrían que eran particularidades diferentes.

 **-¿Qué acaso no ves las noticias?-** , preguntó Izuku con una sonrisa ligeramente arrogante, no es por echarse flores, no le gustaba mucho su fama, pero desde el incidente del villano de lodo hace un año comenzaron a haber varias noticias de él, aún más recientemente con lo sucedido en el festival deportivo, honestamente no sería extraño que su existencia ya fuera conocida alrededor del mundo.

 **-Digamos que no creo en algo hasta verlo con mis propios ojos-** , respondió Stain con una ligera sonrisa escalofriante en su rostro, frente a él tenía a un pez gordo, pese a no ser un héroe es bien sabido que estudia en Yuuei y aspiraba a ser uno, pero el asesino de héroes sabía que quizás este sería otro héroe falso.

 **-Midoriya, no te involucres-** , exigió Lida frustrado dirigiéndose al peliverde que se volteó a verle por encima del hombro. **-¡Esto no te incumbe!-** , exclamó el chico causando que Izuku tuviera una expresión algo sombría en su rostro

 **-¿Qué mierda dices?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Lida con seriedad y con una mirada firme, no creía la estupidez que estaba diciendo su amigo.

 **-Tu compañero vino a salvarte-** , decía Stain desde su sitio captando la atención de ambos jóvenes que se giraron a verle. **-¿No te parece una buena frase?, pero mi deber es matarlo, si nos enfrentamos el más débil… morirá-** , declaró el asesino de héroes con un abrumador instinto asesino que erizó el vellos de la nuca de Lida, pero Izuku seguía con su expresión serena hacia el villano, no se inmutó en lo más mínimo. **-¿Y bien?, ¿qué harás?-** , le preguntó Stain al joven peliverde que por el momento no es su objetivo, sino el chico de cabello negro en el suelo.

Izuku aun con el Full Cowl se colocó las manos detrás de la nuca con sencillez. **-Yo ganar, eso lo tengo claro, ¿y tú?-** , preguntó él desinteresadamente como si fuera una respuesta obvia, pues para nada tenía planeado echarse para atrás en su deber de salvar a su amigo y al héroe profesional. **-Estoy consciente de que eres un asesino hasta los huesos, tu mirada me lo dice, pero aun así estás consciente de tu situación al estar yo aquí, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó el peliverde con un poco de gracia mirando al asesino de héroes que entrecerró sus ojos.

Si, Stain no es tonto, sabe que la balanza acaba de cambiar drásticamente con la presencia del chico, a pesar de ser solo un aspirante a héroe, no podía subestimarlo en lo más mínimo, después de todo es un humano con una cantidad de Quirks desconocidos para el público, esto era algo que no podía ignorar, con un paso en falso quizás Stain pueda ser derrotado y eso es algo que no se puede permitir.

Izuku abandonó su postura relajada y plantó sus ojos verdes sobre el asesino de héroes. **-Mírame a los ojos, dime qué ves-** , le dijo el joven al hombre con una ligera sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

Stain se quedó unos segundos en silencio y terminó por sonreír casi de la misma manera que Izuku. **-Es demasiado pronto para sacar conclusiones, en cierto sentido veo un poco de mí en ti, pero eres diferente, tu alma no ha perdido el rumbo como la mía-** , decía el villano mirando directamente al raro chico al frente suyo. **-Eres un héroe muy extraño, es la primera vez que veo a alguien como tú-** , agrego Stain ampliando un poco su extraña sonrisa mientras sentía un creciente interés por la persona que es Izuku Midoriya, su intuición casi nunca le ha fallado, con solo verlo a los ojos podía asegurar que ese niño estaba lejos de ser similar a un héroe falso.

Izuku con calma veía al asesino de héroes mientras repasaba su situación. **(Debí haber traído a un profesional conmigo, pelear contra él me traerá problemas por no tener licencia, maldición, solo me queda proteger a Iida-kun y a Native en lo que hago tiempo a que venga la ayuda, si puedo lo alejaré)** , pensaba el peliverde ligeramente fastidiado mientras que a través de su teléfono enviaba su localización a un solo contacto.

Sin embargo Izuku no era el que enviaba su ubicación, bueno, en realidad sí, es complicado pero el punto es que él no tenía su teléfono en sus manos.

 **-¡Detente!, ¡huye!, ¡te lo dije, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo!-** , exclamaba Lida intentando por todos los medios que su amigo se fuera de allí, esto es algo que él tenía que resolver solo.

Izuku apretó los puños mientras le daba la espalda a Tenya. **-Si dices eso, entonces los héroes no podrían hacer nada-** , decía él de forma tajante y contundente dejando sin palabras a Lida. **-¿Qué sentido tendría salvar a alguien de algo que no te incumbe?, si eso es lo que me dices entonces por favor cállate, Lida-kun-** , dijo el joven mientras que una leve sonrisa se dibujaba sobre sus labios. **-Si hay algo que sé, es que entrometerse donde no te llaman es la esencia de un héroe-** , declaró con seguridad sabiendo que su Sensei estaría de acuerdo con lo que decía.

Stain al oír las palabras del chico, sonrió ligeramente mientras reparaba su agarre sobre la katana en su mano derecha **-Bien, de verdad me agradas, chico-** , dijo el asesino de héroes preparando su postura para el combate que se avecinaba.

 **-Me gustaría decir lo mismo, pero resulta que no espero llevarme bien contigo-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo divertido mientras que flexionaba un poco las rodillas e inclinaba su cuerpo hacia adelante. **-Pero si quieres te enseño un truco de magia antes de que seas arrestado-** , agregó el joven héroe con una mirada desafiante para luego correr directamente hacia Stain.

El villano blandió su espada con su mano para realizar una jerga descendente. **(Cortas la distancia para evitar el largo alcance, es una buena decisión)** , elogió Stain mentalmente con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que con su otra mano tomaba otra cuchilla y la comenzaba a sacar de su funda en cámara lenta.

 **-¡No!, si te toca…-** , le gritó Lida a Izuku para tratar de advertirle al peliverde, pero este con calma en el último segundo dio una finta y desapareció de la vista de Stain para colocarse detrás de su espalda, tomando por sorpresa al villano que se dio la vuelta para atacar al chico con una jerga de su katana, pero allí no estaba Izuku.

 **(¿Desapareció?)** , se preguntó Stain sorprendido y ensanchando los ojos, pero sintió una fuerte presencia sobre él y levantó la cabeza para ver al peliverde encima suyo cargando su puño derecho.

 **-Ahora me ves-** , dijo Izuku con su sonrisa de lado al momento de impactar su tremendo puñetazo sobre la cabeza de Stain, causando que este adolorido se arrodillara, después él peliverde con Flight se alejó en el aire para aterrizar en el suelo a dos metros de distancia desactivando el Full Cowl con calma.

Lida estaba asombrado por la habilidad de su amigo, pero no pudo evitar apretar los dientes con frustración. **(Midoriya, no tuviste que verte involucrado en esto y aun asi… aun asi estás peleando)** , pensaba Tenya mirando con impotencia como Izuku estaba al frente suyo.

Aun con el dolor en su cabeza, Stain acerca su espada a su boca aun de rodillas para darle una lamida a una minúscula gota de sangre sobre la hoja, causando que Izuku se tensara cuando su cuerpo se estremeciera completamente y el Full Cowl abandonaba su cuerpo.

 **(M-Mi cuerpo)** , pensó Izuku ligeramente sorprendido al darse cuenta de que no podía mover su cuerpo y luego notó un ligero corte en la palma de su mano izquierda. **(Me rozó, ¿un corte tan pequeño me inmovilizó?)** , se preguntó el chico quedándose tieso y cayendo de rodillas al suelo con un serio análisis del Quirk enemigo. **(No, es la sangre)** , concluyó el peliverde entrecerrando los ojos con molestia al relacionar la lamida de Stain sobre su katana que había cortado su mano, la cual ya se había regenerado.

Stain ya se encontraba de pie al lado del peliverde que estaba de rodillas con el torso aun levantado. **-Quizás te sobreestimé, la gente que solo habla no vale para nada, pero tú has captado mi atención, mereces vivir, eres diferente de ellos-** , le decía el villano a Izuku con seriedad mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia Lida que estaba tumbado en el suelo sin poder moverse ni alejarse del asesino de héroes que estaba dispuesto a caminar hacia él para terminar con su vida, pero eso no sucedió.

Izuku a pesar de estar paralizado, sonrió ligeramente. **-Que dulces palabras, a cambio ¿qué te parece si termino el truco de magia?-** , le preguntó con un poco de diversión causando que Stain levantara una ceja confundido, solo para apreciar luego como el chico comenzaba a desaparecer. **-Ahora no me ves-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo burlón para que luego no se observara ni un rastro de él en el callejón.

 **-¿Q-Qué?, ¿A dónde rayos…?-** , se preguntaba Stain ensanchando los ojos impactado por la desaparición del peliverde, seguro era por cosa de otro de sus Quirks, Lida también estaba buscando con la vista a su amigo que de un momento a otro se esfumó como por arte de magia.

 **-¡Yuuhu, por aquí!-** , escucharon los presentes en el callejón ante el llamado que provenía de la azotea de uno de los edificios del callejón.

Stain se volteó hacia arriba solo para entrecerrar los ojos con seriedad al ver allí arriba al joven aspirante a héroe sonriendo divertido mientras sacudía su mano derecha en el aire. **-¿Cuando fue que tú…?-** , le preguntaba el pelinegro a Izuku sin despegar su vista de él, si podía desaparecer y anular de alguna manera su parálisis, entonces el peliverde resultaría un problema más grande que el que se imaginó.

El chico con serenidad se colocó las manos en los bolsillos. **-Desde el principio estuve aquí, ese fue solo un clon de Not Alone, fue útil para averiguar la naturaleza de tu Quirk-** , decía Izuku con serenidad y luego saltó del tejado para caer calmadamente con Flight en el suelo al frente de Lida que no se había percatado que aquel Midoriya era un clon. **-Además pude hacer tiempo a que vinieran los refuerzos-** , agregó el peliverde alzando ligeramente una comisura de sus labios.

 **¡FLOOWSHHH!**

Una fuerte llamarada de fuego se lanzó en dirección al asesino de héroes que mediante hábiles reflejos dio un salto para esquivarlo y alejarse algunos metros para ver el autor del ataque. **-Uno tras otro, hay mucha gente estorbando hoy-** , decía el hombre mirando con seriedad al recién llegado que sorprendió a Lida que no esperaba ver allí… a Todoroki.

El pelimixto estaba vestido con un nuevo traje de héroe que había personalizado, este constaba en una chaqueta azul oscuro de cuello alto con pantalones de un color negro, tenía su chaqueta abierta por en medio mostrando un chaleco rojo oscuro con bordes negros, tenía un cinturón blanco y las mangas de su chaqueta azul estaban arremangadas hasta los codos, sus botas permanecían blancas pero con las suelas negras… este era el nuevo traje del héroe Prometeo, el cual ahora estaba haciendo uso de sus llamas que salían el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

 **-Midoriya, debes de dar más detalles en estos casos, me hiciste llegar tarde-** , le decía Todoroki con calma a Izuku mientras se acercaba a él mostrando su teléfono donde estaba en pantalla la ubicación del callejón.

Izuku con una ligera sonrisa recibió a su amigo que ahora estaba a su lado mientras dejaba de emitir su fuego. **-Lo siento Todoroki-kun, pero como te vi cerca de la zona supuse que no era necesario-** , dijo el peliverde relajado ya que mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad y ayudaba civiles pudo observar al héroe Endeavor y a su amigo de cabello bicolor.

 **-¿Todoroki también?-** , preguntaba Lida sorprendido desde el suelo viendo incrédulo como su compañero también llegó al lugar con intenciones de inmiscuirse en la peligrosa situación.

Pero su pregunta fue ignoraba por Todoroki que clavó su mirada sobre el asesino de héroes y entrecerró un poco los ojos. **-Me tomó unos segundos darme cuenta de lo que querías, solo mandaste tu posición, eso no es algo que tu harías sin razón-** , decía Shoto sabiendo la forma de ser de su amigo y presidente de la clase que pensaba analíticamente cada pequeña acción.

 **¡FLUUUSSHH!**

Luego tanto Izuku como Todoroki congelaron el suelo desde sus pies y este fue en dirección a Stain que saltó nuevamente para evitarlo, pero para su sorpresa el hielo se formó tomando altura, uno elevó al héroe Native que miraba esto sorprendido mientras que concretamente el hielo manejado por Frost formó púas que iban en dirección al asesino de héroes que ágilmente las evadió para impulsarse hacia atrás y ponerse a salvo.

Entonces Todoroki con calma se giró a ver al peliverde. **-Pero no entiendo, ¿acaso estabas en problemas?-** , le preguntó él ya que ha tenido esa duda en su mente, pues pudo ver de primera mano en USJ y en el festival deportivo lo poderoso que es su amigo, por lo tanto un simple villano no debería suponerle ningún problema.

 **-No exactamente, pero si necesito que los profesionales estén aquí-** , respondió Izuku encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez, para luego recubrir su cuerpo de su cuello para abajo ligeramente con Metallica dándole a sus manos la tonalidad plateada del metal.

 **-No te preocupes, ya vienen en camino-** , le decía Todoroki a Izuku con tranquilidad para luego comenzar a correr en dirección al asesino de héroes y enviar una ráfaga de fuego que Stain nuevamente esquivó sin mucha dificultad.

 **-Es bueno saberlo-** , dijo Izuku viendo con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo mitad-mitad para luego él extender su mano derecha en dirección a Stain que estaba aún en el aire, y allí disparó de su mano rayos escarlatas de Red Volt que surcaron en el aire y por poco no impactan contra el asesino de héroes que realizó un giro en el aire para evitarlos.

 **FLOOWSH**

El fuego de Todoroki derritió parte de su hielo para que Native se deslizara hacia abajo. **-Quema-** , se quejaba el héroe bajando por la rampa de hielo creada por Todoroki mientras que Izuku y Shoto seguían atacando a distancia al asesino de héroes que presionado se esforzaba por evitar el fuego y la electricidad, el fuego tenia daño en área pero era lento, por el contrario los rayos eran veloces y certeros, pero aun con eso se las arreglaba para esquivarlos sin recibir daño.

Stain se alejó ya más de 5 metros con una expresión seria mientras sostenía su katana al frente suyo. **(Pronto se terminará el tiempo de uno)** , pensó Stain mirando a Native y a Lida que estaban detrás de Izuku y Todoroki que los estaban protegiendo.

Shoto entrecerró los ojos mirando al villano mientras que su brazo izquierdo estaba cubierto por llamas y el otro por hielo. **-No dejaré que mates a nadie, asesino de héroes-** , le dijo Todoroki con determinación al hombre ya que estaba dispuesto a actuar como el héroe que deseaba ser.

Izuku con un semblante más serio caminó unos pasos para colocarse al lado de Todoroki. **-No dejes que lama tu sangre Todoroki-kun, puede paralizarlos al ingerirla, así congeló a Native y a Lida-kun-** , le informó él para que fuera precavido en ese aspecto.

 **-Bebe su sangre para evitar que se muevan, entonces para eso sus navajas-** , dedujo Todoroki con seriedad para luego recoger sus brazos unos segundos. **-Puedo mantener la distancia y…!-** , pero bajó la guardia y Stain no dudo en lanzarle un cuchillo que estaba por rozar su rostro, pero afortunadamente Izuku interpuso su mano cubierta por Metallica y de esta forma el cuchillo cayó al suelo.

El peliverde recogió su mano mientras miraba a Stain. **-Mantente alerta, evita hasta el más mínimo corte, con solo una gota le basta-** , le advirtió Izuku a Shoto que asintió más motivado a no bajar la guardia nuevamente, a pesar poder atacar a distancia no se podía confiar frente al villano al frente suyo, cometió un error que no volvería a suceder.

Stain mostró su sonrisa y saltó en el aire en dirección a ambos adolescentes mientras tiene un cuchillo dentado en su mano izquierda. **-¡Tienes buenos amigos, Ingenium!-** , exclamó Stain preparado para atacar específicamente a Todoroki que alzó un pilar de hielo que lo protegió del ataque.

En ese momento Stain alzó su mirada hacia arriba y Shoto hizo lo mismo movido por la curiosidad y vio la katana que hace unos segundos tenía el asesino. **(¿Una espada?, la lanzó al mismo tiempo que el cuchillo)** , pensó Todoroki un poco sorprendido ya que la espada estaba descendiendo en su dirección.

Esta distracción de Shoto seria aprovechada por el asesino de héroes para realizarle un corte y lamer su sangre, pero dicho suceso no ocurriría en presencia de Entity, el cual disparó de su mano izquierda un aro celeste de Immobilize en dirección a Stain que se alejó rápidamente, debía ser prudente ya que no sabía la clase de particularidades que ejerce el peliverde.

 **-Por poco-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo como el asesino de héroes tomaba distancia, no le suponía un problema luchar contra Stain si llegaba a paralizar a Todoroki, sin embargo el punto era evitar que eso sucediera.

Todoroki no dejaría ir tan fácil al asesino, por lo cual hizo que del suelo surgiera un pilar de hielo en su dirección, pero el villano nuevamente lo esquivo y en el aire tomó su katana y realizó una jerga horizontal que cortó el pilar de grueso hielo, pero tuvo que tomar distancia ya que detrás fueron creados más pilares en su dirección.

 **-Es fuerte-** , dijo Todoroki viendo a Stain aterrizar a varios metros de ellos sin aparente intención de irse, en cambio parecía tomarse las cosas más en serio a juzgar por la expresión en su rostro.

El peliverde se giró a ver a su amigo de cabello bicolor. **-No puedo utilizar Quirks de gran potencia aquí adentro, puedo hacerles daño a ustedes por accidente y matarlo a él no es una opción, solo trata de hacerme una apertura para yo atacarle-** , le dijo Izuku a su amigo mientras que activaba el Full Cowl al 5% y los rayos verdes comenzaban a cubrirle.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Todoroki sin ningún problema con su plan.

De esa forma Izuku saltó en dirección a Stain para comenzar el intercambio de un combate cercano en el cual Stain apenas esquivaba los ataques del joven y contraatacaba con jergas de sus cuchillas, pero las hojas resonaban con sonidos metálicos al chocar contra la piel endurecida de Izuku, los ataques del asesino de héroes solo cortaban la tela de su traje de héroe que segundos después se regeneraba mediante Mom.

 **FLOOOOWSH**

 **¡FLUUUSHH!**

Todoroki por su parte apoyaba desde atrás a Izuku, creaba pilares de hielo desde el suelo para dificultarle la movilidad al asesino de héroes que difícilmente podía esquivar los ataques de Izuku y el hielo al mismo tiempo. Shoto también en momentos de apertura atacaba con llamaradas de fuego que el asesino de héroes evadía por centímetros y su bufanda roja se quemaba un poco.

Toda la confrontación estaba siendo observaba por un abatido Lida que desconcertado debía aceptar que estaba siendo protegido por sus amigos. **-¿Por qué están… ¿por qué?... ¡deténganse!-** , les exigió Lida a ellos captando la atención de Izuku que le oía con audición mejorada de Beast. **-Yo heredé el nombre de mi hermano, y-yo debo… ¡él es mío!-** , exclamó Tenya frustrado y enojado consigo mismo, pues a pesar de lo que decía ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie.

 **-¿Lo heredaste?, que raro-** , dijo Todoroki captando la atención de Lida que lo vio lanzando una llamarada de fuego y luego creó varios pilares de hielo en dirección a Stain. **-El Ingenium que vi antes no tenía esa cara-** , decía él con aliento frío dándole la espalda a Tenya que ensanchó sus ojos. **-Parece que también hay muchas cosas pasando en tu familia-** , le dijo el chico al pelinegro sin quitar la mirada del muro de hielo al frente suyo.

Luego Stain ejerciendo varios certeros y fuertes cortes logró destruir el hielo que lo separaba de Todoroki. **-Bloquear tu propia vista contra un oponente más rápido, ¡que estupidez!-** , decía el asesino en el aire con una de sus cuchillas sujetada en su mano izquierda mientras que con la derecha enviaba proyectiles a Todoroki que no reaccionó a tiempo y los recibió en su brazo izquierdo y se quejó por el dolor.

En ese momento Izuku se impulsó de una pared en dirección a Stain que al estar suspendido no podía moverse con tanta libertad. **-Yo no estaría tan seguro-** , le dijo con una ligera sonrisa al asesino preparando su puño derecho, el cual impactó contra el abdomen de Stain.

O eso parecía, pero Stain recogió su abdomen y elevó sus piernas de forma que apoyó un pie sobre el puño de Izuku para de allí impulsarse y llegar a una de las paredes del callejón donde se sostuvo al clavar dos cuchillos en la superficie.

 **-De nada sirve tu habilidad si no me golpeas apropiadamente-** , dijo Stain mirando con una sonrisa amenazante a Izuku que no quitó su sonrisa y observó hacia un lado, causando curiosidad en Stain que miró en la misma dirección solo para recibir un potente puño en su rostro.

 **¡PAWM!**

 **-¿Te gustó el truco de magia?-** , le preguntó Izuku 2 a Stain con una sonrisilla arrogante mientras que con Full Cowl encajaba su puño en el rostro del asesino de héroes para terminar por enviarlo al final del callejón donde chocó en el mismo lugar que al principio, el clon sin descanso fue hacia él dándole más libertad a Izuku y Todoroki de reagruparse al frente de Lida.

 **-Todoroki-kun, hay un tiempo límite para su Quirk-** , le dijo Izuku sin Full Cowl con seriedad al pelimixto mientras que su clon seguía combatiendo contra Stain en el fondo del callejón donde eran audibles sonidos de metal chocando entre sí y el sonido del aire al Izuku 2 desplazarse con Full Cowl 5%.

 **-¿Tiempo límite?-** , preguntó Todoroki interesado junto con Lida y Native que estaban en el suelo escuchando lo dicho por el peliverde.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza para proceder a explicarse. **–El clon que él paralizó y se movió al tejado recuperó la movilidad hace unos segundos, fue solo una corazonada, pero al parecer su Quirk no tiene un efecto tan prolongado-** , decía el peliverde explicándose, pues en realidad su Clon no desapareció por desactivar Not Alone, sino que activó Chamaleon y luego fue asunto de elevarse así mismo con Telekinesis.

 **-P-Pero tú fuiste el último en ser atrapado, yo aún no puedo moverme-** , decía Native con un poco de esfuerzo desde el suelo mirando al peliverde.

 **-Eso se debe a que debe haber una variante en el efecto de su Quirk, lo deduzco debido a que ustedes aún no se pueden mover-** , respondió Izuku calmado y cruzándose de brazos mientras que detrás de él se observaba como Stain chocó contra una pared fuertemente y a duras penas se recompuso para esquivar un puñetazo de Izuku 2.

 **(¿Es tipo O?)** , se preguntaba Stain con seriedad durante su combate contra el clon peliverde, pues es el único sentido que le encontraba para que fuese capaz de librarse de su parálisis antes que los dos héroes falsos que había paralizado con su Quirk.

El asesino de héroes se acercó a Izuku 2 realizando una estocada que el clon esquivó haciéndose a un lado, a lo cual Stain recogió el brazo a un lado para aumentar la potencia de un codazo contra la costilla descubierta del peliverde que lo interceptó con su mano desnuda para luego realizar una llave de lanzamiento en Stain, de modo que lo lanzó contra la otra pared y luego se lanzó en su dirección para golpearle en el estómago, pero el hombre logra recomponerse en el aire para dirigirle una jerga de su katana a Izuku 2 que sonrió antes de desaparecer completamente, pues esta vez sí se desactivó Not Alone.

De vuelta con Izuku y los demás, el peliverde se encontraba con una mano en su mentón de forma analítica. **-Usa la sangre para paralizarnos, como me liberé primero solo puede haber 3 razones, la primera es que es menos efectivo con más gente a la vez, la cantidad que ingiere equivale a la duración, o por último que es menos efectivo dependiendo del tipo de sangre-** , analizaba el chico con más facilidad al haberse quitado el peso de controlar a ese clon, ya compró tiempo suficiente.

 **¿Tipo de sangre?, el mío es B-** , dijo Native algo extrañado revelando su tipo de sangre.

 **-El mío es A-** , decía Lida siguiendo el ejemplo y luego él y los demás enfocaron su atención en el asesino de héroes que se acercaba caminando lentamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Es por el tipo de sangre, asi es chico, debí suponer que lo descubrirías-** , decía Stain satisfecho con el razonamiento del joven peliverde que hasta el momento le ha ido demostrando una y otra vez que estaba lejos de ser categorizado como un héroe falso.

" _ **BloodCurdle"**_ , al probar la sangre, puede paralizar a sus oponentes hasta por 8 minutos, el tiempo aumenta según el tipo de sangre, en orden, O, A, AB y B siendo O el que tiene un efecto de menos duración que el resto de tipos de sangre.

 **-Quería que saliéramos de aquí en cuanto antes, pero sus reflejos son de otro mundo que hasta evita el fuego y el hielo, no puedo exponerme-** , decía Todoroki viendo con seriedad al asesino de héroes al frente suyo, pues a pesar de ser dos contra uno todavía tenían problemas para atacarle directamente.

 **-Lo mejor será mantenerlo a distancia hasta que lleguen los profesionales-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo a su compañero, luego observó como la sangre descendía de las heridas de proyectiles en su brazo izquierdo. **-Has pedido mucha sangre, lo mejor será que te vayas con ellos, yo me haré cargo de él-** , le decía a Todoroki plantándose entre ellos y el asesino de héroes con la intención de hacerse cargo y darles tiempo de huir.

Todoroki sin embargo no dudó en ubicarse al lado de Izuku con su lado de izquierdo emitiendo llamas. **-No te dejaré solo por muy capaz que seas, él es un villano de verdad, a pesar de que es un gran riesgo, me quedaré a apoyarte desde la retaguardia-** , respondió Shoto con su mirada apacible, provocando que Izuku sonriera ligeramente por su espíritu.

 **-Los dos los protegeremos-** , dijeron ambos con seguridad mirando al asesino de héroes y dándole la espalda a Lida y a Native, Izuku activó nuevamente el Full Cowl mientras que Todoroki activaba tanto su lado frío como el caliente.

El asesino de héroes entrecerró los ojos mientras se encorvaba. **-Dos contra uno, no será fácil, menos aun cuando uno de ellos vale por una docena de profesionales-** , decía Stain reconociendo en gran medida el peligro que representaba el peliverde, sin embargo su objetivo no es vencerlo, solo debía terminar su trabajo al asesinar a los héroes falsos y luego huir.

Todoroki miraba con seriedad al hombre pelinegro al frente de él. **(Lida, me preocupas desde que atacaron a tu hermano, porque conozco la cara de quien actúa por resentimiento)** , pensaba Shoto recordando la expresión de Lida en la estación de autobuses y luego recordó su propia expresión al hablar con su padre en el festival deportivo.

Izuku flexionó las rodillas y luego comenzó a saltar de pared en pared alrededor de Stain para propinarle unos pocos golpes ya que el asesino de héroes lograba esquivar la mayoría a causa de sus avanzados reflejos. Todoroki tampoco se quedaba atrás y creaba hielo que se dirigía al asesino de héroes que con sus espadas lo cortaba tajantemente.

 **(Sé cuánto puede llegar a nublar tu campo de visión al estar así)** , pensaba Todoroki recordando su forma de pensar en el pasado y luego vino a su mente el recuerdo de cuando fue a visitar a su madre al hospital. **(Ese día le dije todo lo que había pasado y quien era ahora, mi madre lloró y se disculpó, perdonándome muy rápido)** , pensó él mientras la recordaba sonriendo y limpiándose lagrimillas de felicidad. **(Dijo que el que avanzara sin nada deteniéndome era su felicidad y salvación, el viejo yo no habría podido elegir la agencia de mi padre, no es que lo perdonara y no pienso hacerlo)** , pensaba el chico con seriedad mientras seguían enviando hielo y frecuentes llamaradas de fuego contra el asesino de héroes que no podía protegerse bien de los ataques de Izuku.

Todoroki saltó a un lado para esquivar una cuchilla que venía en su dirección, pero no pudo percatarse a tiempo del segundo proyectil que le interceptó en su brazo derecho, a lo cual se quejó de dolor pero no dejó de atacar. **(Es para experimentar el hecho que es el número dos con mis propios ojos y aceptarlo)** , pensaba él mientras recordaba la conversación que tuvo con su padre en su agencia.

" _Bueno, también deberías estar listo, nos vamos"_

" _¿A dónde?"_

" _Te mostraré lo que es un héroe, si el incidente sigue el precedente, el asesino de héroes aparecerá en Hosu, al mismo tiempo iremos a un viaje de negocios y trabajaremos allí, ¡llamen a Hosu de inmediato!"_

 **(No importa lo desagradable que sea, debo apreciar el juicio e instintos de aquel que llaman el número dos)** , decía mentalmente el pelimixto para luego poner esfuerzo en una gran llamarada de fuego que disparó al extender su brazo. **(¡Todo fue tan simple!, aunque era simple, no lo veía)** , pensaba apretando los dientes mientras que sus ojos heterocromaticos miraban a Izuku acorralando a Stain cerca del fuego.

" _Es TU poder, ¿¡No!?"_

 **(Unas palabras, solo esas palabras bastaron…)** , pensaba Todoroki recordando su pelea en el festival deportivo, aquel momento en que abrió los ojos gracias a que literalmente Izuku le golpeó en el rostro y lo hizo entrar en razón.

Lida mientras tanto estaba mirando el combate afligido mientras que su cuerpo temblaba por la impotencia. Vino a Hosu con el objetivo de vengarse del asesino de héroes, sin embargo ahora estaba tirado sobre un charco de su propia sangre mientras que sus amigos combatían para protegerlo.

" _Primero salva a ese tipo"_

Dolosamente sensatas palabras del asesino de héroes que le recordó su egoísmo al pensar en venganza, un pensamiento nada propio de un héroe.

" _Vine a salvarte"_

La llegada de su mejor amigo que tuvo que venir a salvar su vida dado que él mismo no podía hacerlo, era débil, cegado por el odio sin darse cuenta de la estupidez que estaba cometiendo.

" _Los dos los protegeremos"_

Ellos dos eran verdaderos héroes a diferencia de él, desinteresadamente ponían sus vidas en peligro solo por el deseo de salvar, a diferencia de él que actuó solo por odio.

" _¡No te perdonaré!, ¡te mataré!"_

Esas palabras salieron de su boca desde lo profundo de su ser, el asesino de héroes Stain tenía razón, era un héroe falso, por mucho que le doliera admitirlo era un pensamiento que taladraba su mente.

Volviendo al combate Izuku se cubrió con sus brazos de un corte descendente de la katana de Stain que chocó secamente contra Metallica, el héroe tenía una gran sonrisa mientras que su presencia asesina y siniestra respaldaba una apariencia amenazante y depredadora, sus movimientos comenzaban a reflejarlo y de esto se dio cuenta Izuku que tomó distancia del héroe.

 **-Ahora decides no moverte igual que antes, sabes, deberías ser más considerado ya que tengo que memorizarme tu patrón de movimiento-** , comentó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa dirigida hacia el asesino que corrió hacia el joven con su katana y un cuchillo dentado dispuesto a atacarle.

Izuku dio un salto para atrás para que Todoroki lanzara su llamarada de fuego, el asesino de héroes como se esperaba realizó un salto para esquivarlo, pero Izuku lo interceptó en el aire con un agarre y ambos caerían al suelo donde el fuego de Todoroki seguía ardiendo.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamó Todoroki observando como Izuku y Stain entraban en sus llamas y él desactivo su fuego, de inmediato Stain un tanto quemado se alejó adolorido con un salto mientras que Izuku se ponía de pie con su traje echando un poco de humo.

 **-No te preocupes, esto no es nada-** , le dijo Izuku a Todoroki para tranquilizarle mientras que su piel quemada se regeneraba y su traje volvía a la normalidad.

 **-Deténganse-** , susurró Lida con voz frágil captando la atención de sus dos amigos que seguían combatiendo al asesino de héroes. **-Yo ya…-** , decía aceptando lo dicho por Stain, no había caso en que ellos salvaran su vida, no debían luchar, debían detenerse, después de todo no vale la pena rescatar a alguien como él que no tiene valor como héroe, o eso al menos pensaba Tenya.

Todoroki apretó los dientes con fuerza para luego extender su mano izquierda al frente suyo. El peliverde por su parte apretó los puños al escuchar a su amigo y aumentó 1% más el poder de su puño derecho.

 **-¡Si quieres que paremos entonces levántate!-** , exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo causando que Lida ensanchara los ojos a la vez que Izuku conectó su golpe contra el abdomen de Stain que escupió saliva y recibió el fuego de Shoto en su hombro izquierdo haciéndolo gemir de dolor antes de que tomara distancia para recuperarse un poco.

Stain no dio tregua y con una desquiciante sonrisa corrió hacia Todoroki que levantó un muro de hielo para defenderse, Izuku por su parte estaba preparado para impedir el avance del villano. **(Lo único que podemos decirte)** , pensaban ambos al momento en que Stain con salvajes cortes destruyó el muro de hielo y estaba preparado para atacar con un cuchillo a Izuku en el aire.

Izuku dejó que el cuchillo atravesara su mano derecha y a pesar del dolor aferró su mano sobre la de Stain mientras ambos seguían en el aire, en ese momento utilizó Frost para congelar sus manos y de esa manera el asesino de héroes no podría escapar de lo que se aproximaba.

 **-¡Es que veas lo que quieras ser!-** , exclamaron Izuku y Shoto con determinación al momento en que Todoroki hizo rugir su ardiente izquierda de fuego para atacar al asesino de héroes que recibió el ataque junto con Izuku que recubriendo su piel con Metallica minimizaba el daño que recibía.

Lida apretaba sus dientes con fuerza, lagrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos mientras que recordaba sus propias palabras.

" _¡Ingenium es el nombre del héroe que te derrotará!"_

 **(¿Qué clase de héroe soy?)** , se preguntó Lida mientras que la punta de sus dedos comenzaban a moverse y lágrimas comenzaban a salir al no poder ser contenidas por mucho más. **(Mis amigos me protegen…)** , pensó Tenya levantando su mirada para observar como Izuku tenía un corte en su mano que se regeneraba poco a poco, sin embargo la mano ya estaba manchada de sangre trataba que Stain no lamiera. **-Se arriesgan y sangran por mí-** , dijo con frustración mientras observaba como gotas de sangre caían del brazo derecho de Todoroki, sangre proveniente de la herida de cuchilla que recibió.

En eso llegó a su mente la ocasión en que charló con sus amigos en la cafetería antes de USJ.

" _Adivino, tu hermano mayor es el héroe Turbo, Ingenium"_

" _Pero es asombroso, tu hermano es un héroe popular que tiene a 65 héroes trabajando en su agencia en Tokio"_

" _¡Ese es mi hermano!, Es un héroe que sigue y valora las reglas y lidera a la gente con una sonrisa, Quiero ser un héroe como mi hermano, quiero salvar a la gente como él lo hace"_

Es cierto, ese era su objetivo, ser un héroe como su hermano al que admiraba tanto, quería salvar gente igual como lo hacia él.

" _Primero salva a ese tipo"_

Pero sin embargo perdió el rumbo de ese objetivo.

Tenya miró a Native que seguía inmóvil al lado de él, este sangrando por la herida que recibió de Stain.

" _Piensa las cosas y salva a los demás, no uses tus poderes para ti mismo, dejarse llevar por el odio y tratar de cumplir tus deseos es lo más lejano a como debe ser un héroe"_

¿Cómo fue que terminó así?, ¿por venganza?, ¿Qué clase de cara pondría su hermano si se enterara de esto?, no actuó como un héroe debía hacerlo y ahora tenía que afrontarlo.

La punta de sus dedos se movían con esfuerzo mientras que él apretaba con más fuerza los dientes. **(Asesino de héroes Stain, usé el nombre de mi hermano para darte una lección, solo vi lo que estaba frente a mí, no vi nada más que a mí mismo)** , pensaba Lida mientras cerraba los ojos y las lágrimas seguían brotando.

" _¿También quieres ser un héroe?"_

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 **-Sí, eres genial Nii-san-** , fue la respuesta de un pequeño Tenya moviendo su brazo de arriba abajo mientras miraba a su hermano mayor.

 **-¿Eres un robot?-** , preguntó Tensei divertido por los movimientos de su hermanito de lentes.

 **-¿Me puedes dar algún consejo?, ¿por qué sigues trabajando como héroe?-** , le preguntó Lida a Tensei con genuina curiosidad mientras que su hermano mayor sostenía el peto de la armadura de su traje de héroe.

Tensei algo extrañado se giró hacia el espacio donde guardaría su armadura. **-Bueno, nuestro abuelo y nuestros padres fueron héroes, asi que todos esperaban que yo también lo fuera, pero en realidad es muy simple-** , le decía el hombre a Tenya mientras extendía su mano pidiendo su casco que estaba sobre la mesa, el cual Tenya le da. **-Si ves a un niño perdido, lo llevas al centro de niños extraviados, creo que ellos son los más geniales-** , dijo Tensei mirando con una sonrisa el casco de su traje que tenía en sus manos.

 **-¿Y por qué no trabajas con ellos?-** , le preguntó Lida a su hermano con curiosidad y sin entender su punto.

 **-Piensa en lo que dices, ¿acaso eres un robot?-** , dijo Tensei para luego guardar su casco y volverse hacia Tenya para colocarle una mano en la cabeza y revolverle un poco el cabello. **-Lo tomas todo muy literalmente, eres más listo y atlético que yo a tu edad, así que… espera-** , decía el pelinegro parándose a pensar un momento para luego dedicarle una gran sonrisa a su hermanito. **-Eso significa que si tú me admiras, podría ser un héroe increíble, Tenya-** , dijo el héroe Ingenium para luego reír siendo observado por el pequeño Tenya que admiraba a su hermano.

" _Tu hermano y tú son débiles, porque son falsos"_

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

* * *

La mano de Lida ya se comenzaba a contraer los dedos temblorosamente arañando el pavimento. **(Es como dijiste, asesino de héroes, soy diferente de ellos)** , pensaba Tenya mientras que Stain esquivaba los ataques de fuego Todoroki al saltar entre los pilares de hielo que no estaban derretidos. **(Soy inmaduro, no me les comparo… aun asi…)** , pensó Lida al momento de cerrar su mano en un puño, sus ojos lloraban pero su espíritu no ha cedido todavía.

Stain corría entre los escombros del hielo destruido mientras corría hacia Todoroki y evitó una ráfaga de fuego sin detenerse. **-Hielo y fuego-** , decía saltando ágilmente al frente donde estaba a un par de metros el hijo de Endeavor.

 **-¡Intenta esquivar esto!-** , exclamó Todoroki frustrado deteniendo su fuego para luego pisar el piso y crear varios pilares de hielo que emergían del suelo pero el asesino de héroes lograba esprintar entre ellos y alejarse lo mejor posible de Izuku que le seguía desde atrás.

 **-¿Nadie te lo dijo?, confías tanto en tu Quirk que te vuelves imprudente-** , decía Stain con una sonrisa mientras sostenía su katana y acortó la poca distancia que lo separaba de Todoroki, de modo que terminó al lado suyo con la hoja de su espada apuntando al cuello del pelimixto.

 **(¡Es un monstruo!)** , pensó Shoto apretando los dientes ya que no podría esquivar el ataque a esa distancia, pues su brazo izquierdo estaba disparando fuego al frente y su velocidad no le daría la oportunidad de salvarse.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó con la lengua. **(Mierda, supongo que tendré que activar ese Quirk)** , pensó el peliverde decidiéndose en esos instantes en ponerse serio con el asesino de héroes, hasta el momento solo ha estado distrayéndole y ganando tiempo hasta la llegada de un profesional, pero con la vida de su amigo en riesgo ya no dudaría en derrotar al villano.

Pero en esos mismos y cruciales instantes Tenya también se estaba armando de determinación, la sangre de su herida goteaba sobre su charco mientras que él con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie y sus tubos de escape se iluminaban de color naranja.

 **(Si no me levanto ahora, nunca… nunca…)** , pensaba Lida levantando su cuerpo lo suficiente para preparar sus piernas a lo que se aproximaba, él levantó su cabeza para mostrar su mirada llena de convicción y un brillo diferente en sus ojos. **(¡Nunca podré alcanzarlos a ellos o a Tensei!)** , se gritaba Tenya mentalmente aguantando el dolor mientras que sus piernas rugían.

 **(Demonios, dejó de funcionar)** , pensó Stain con seriedad entrecerrando los ojos al ver como el chico se ponía de pie.

 **-¡Recipro… Burst!-** , gritó Tenya Lida con fuerza al momento en que sus piernas lo propulsaron hacia adelante, directamente hacia el asesino de héroes que estaba por matar a Todoroki.

 _ **¡ZOOOM!**_

 _ **¡KLINCK!**_

 _ **¡PAWM!**_

Corrió y volvió la distancia que los separaba cero, su velocidad fue asombrosa y fue la justa para que pudiera patear la katana de Stain, rompiéndola por la mitad salvando la vida de Shoto y de manera inmediata cargó nuevamente su pierna para patear al asesino de héroes que se cruzó de brazos para defenderse, pero la fuerza tras la potente patada lo empujó varios metros hacia atrás.

 **(Es rápido)** , pensaba Stain sin romper su guardia y aun sosteniendo su katana rota, el ataque del chico fue peligroso, sentía sus brazos entumecidos por el dolor de la patada.

Izuku al ver la escena suspiró más tranquilo. **-Qué alivio-** , dijo el peliverde llegando al lado de sus amigos mientras desactiva el Full Cowl, la vida de Todoroki estaba a salvo y Lida se libró del Quirk de Stain.

 **-Te liberaste, ese Quirk no es tan bueno como parecía-** , decía Todoroki viendo primero a Stain y luego a Lida que estaba encorvado mirando el suelo.

 **-Todoroki-kun, Midoriya-kun, esto no les concierne, lo siento-** , les dijo Tenya a sus dos compañeros, provocando que ambos entrecerraran los ojos irritados por sus palabras.

 **-¿De nuevo dices esa estupidez?-** , preguntó Izuku con seriedad mientras apretaba sus puños, pero antes de seguir hablando fue interrumpido por Lida que no había terminado.

Entonces el pelinegro levantó su ser para mostrar la expresión de su rostro decidido. **-Por eso no puedo dejar que sangren más por mí-** , agregó Lida mirando directamente al asesino de héroes, estas simples palabras bastaron para tranquilizar a Izuku y Todoroki que asintieron con la cabeza.

En ese momento a lo lejos, cayó la hoja de la katana de Stain que Lida rompió.

Stain frunció el ceño mientras que sangre suya descendía de su mano derecha. **-Es inútil que intentes aparentar, la esencia de una persona no cambia tan fácilmente-** , decía el hombre mientras que su enojo aumentaba ante la hipocresía del chico. **-Nunca serás más que un impostor que prioriza sus deseos egoístas, eres un cáncer que tergiversa la idea de loa héroes-** , dijo Stain mientras que su mirada transmitía una abrumadora sed asesina. **-Alguien debe corregirte-** , sentenció el asesino frunciendo el ceño y con voz ronca.

 **-Es un fundamentalista anacrónico, no escuches la lógica de un asesino-** , le decía Todoroki a Tenya para que no hiciera caso a las palabras del villano, esto solo sería contraproducente para él.

 **-No, tiene razón, no tengo derecho a llamarme héroe-** , dijo Lida con un poco de frustración mientras que la sangre de su herida descendía por su brazo hasta llegar a su puño donde comenzó a gotear hacia el suelo. **-Aun así, no puedo dejarlo, si me rindo, Ingenium morirá… ¡no lo permitiré!** , declaró Tenya en protesta a bajar su espíritu, ya lo había decidido y no habría nada que le hiciera cambiar de opinión.

Heredaría la voluntad de su hermano y se haría digno de llevarla mediante su nombre, pero no sería como su hermano, seguro él querría que fuera mejor y lo hiciera sentir orgulloso y eso haría.

Esto es algo que debía hacer, como hermano menor del héroe Ingenium, como amigo del futuro héroe Entity y el héroe Prometeo, debía hacerlo por sí mismo Tenya Lida que desde pequeño soñó con ser un héroe como su hermano.

¡El héroe Ultra Turbo: Ingenium 2.0!.

El asesino de héroes no aguantó tanta falacia y se inclinó hacia adelante. **-¡Inútil!-** , vociferó Stain con seriedad al momento de querer correr hacia adelante, pero antes de eso el héroe Prometeo actuó.

 **¡FLOOWWSHHH!**

Todoroki disparó su fuego hacia el asesino de héroes que parecía haber sido tragado por las llamas que chocaban contra la pared del callejón.

 **-¡Tonto!, ¡el asesino de héroes nos persigue a mí y al de armadura!, ¡deberían huir!-** , les gritó Native a los tres jóvenes estudiantes que ponían sus vidas en peligro al estar allí.

Izuku miró al héroe de reojo. **-¿Cómo puedes decirle a unos aspirantes a héroes que huyan?-** , le preguntó Izuku al profesional que se quedó en silencio. **-Nuestro deber es salvar personas, si no cumplimos con eso, ¿Cómo podremos seguir llamándonos héroes?-** , preguntó retóricamente causando que Native ampliara los ojos.

Izuku luego elevó su mirada hacia arriba y observó con seriedad al asesino de héroes que se había subido a una pared al estar de cuclillas sobre la katana que clavó en el concreto.

 **(Es evidente que se siente presionado, sabe que no puede ganar esta batalla, está superado en número y los profesionales ya vienen en camino)** , pensaba Izuku analíticamente observando como Stain eludía los ataques de hielo y fuego de Todoroki que no quería darle descanso. **(El tipo de sangre lo afecta y debe acercarse para usarlo, además no parece durar mucho, si es solo por su Quirk no es realmente fuerte, pero lo compensa con habilidad)** , pensaba al momento de disparar de su mano unos 5 aros de Immobilize hacia Stain que estaba por atacar a sus amigos, por suerte esto lo hizo alejarse prudentemente de los aros de energía.

Izuku comenzó a utilizar Telekinesis en Native para alejarlo lo más posible del enfrentamiento, al menos lo alejó unos cinco metros mientras que no despegaba su mirada analítica de Stain que a sus ojos parecía algo desesperado.

 **(Está deseando matar a Lida y a Native antes de que lleguen los profesionales, es tenaz)** , pensó Todoroki con un poco de enojo miran tras miraba al asesino de héroes en el aire al frente suyo al haber esquivado una ráfaga de su ardiente fuego.

Tenya trató de caminar para ayudar en la pelea, pero se llevó la sorpresa de que sus piernas no funcionaban correctamente. **(Rayos, Recipro no funciona, ¿se habrá roto el radiador con la patada?)** , pensó Lida mirando sus piernas hasta que una idea llegó a su mente y miró a Todoroki. **-¡Todoroki-kun!, ¿¡Puedes regular la temperatura!?-** , le preguntó Lida al pelimixto con urgencia, causando que Izuku que escuchó esto levantara una ceja.

 **-No acostumbro a usar mi izquierda, ¿por?-** , le respondió Shoto al pelinegro sin dejar de atacar a Stain con su fuego.

 **-Congela mis piernas sin cubrir los escapes-** , le pidió Tenya al chico de cabello bicolor que le miró algo confundido por esa petición, pero no debió bajar la guardia ya que Stain aprovechó esa abertura.

 **-¡Estorbas!-** , exclamó Stain lanzando una cuchilla en dirección a Todoroki, pero Lida se interpuso colocando su brazo derecho que terminó apuñalado por el arma. **-¡Tú también!-** , dijo nuevamente lanzando esta vez un cuchillo dentado en dirección a Lida que lo recibiría en su brazo con más fuerza, pero…

 **-¡Detente!-** , exigió Izuku con el Full Cowl activado y llegando al momento justo para detener el cuchillo al morder su hoja, al hacer esto rodó en el suelo un momento y de allí saltó hacia Stain que en la caída no pudo esquivar el golpe del peliverde.

 **¡PAM!**

Izuku lo mandó hasta el final del callejón con un golpe en el pecho y no perdió tiempo en ir hacia él con Flight mientras soltaba el cuchillo de su boca para que este cayera secamente contra el pavimento.

 **-¡Midoriya!-** , exclamó Todoroki desactivando su fuego y mirando el fondo del pasillo ya que su amigo se enfrentaría solo al asesino de héroes.

Lida en cambio observó un objeto que caía en el aire, era una katana corta que Stain lanzó antes de que Izuku lo golpeara, dicha arma de hola afilada y desgastada caía en dirección a Todoroki que no se había percatado del objeto.

 **-¡Cuidado!-** , le advirtió Tenya al compañero que tenía a su lado para empujarle y ponerle a salvo, pero a cambio de este acto valeroso recibió la hoja de la katana contra su brazo derecho y por la fuerza él cayó al suelo con la punta de la espada clavaba en el duro suelo.

 **-¡Lida!-** , dijo Shoto ahora mirando preocupado a su compañero pelinegro que recibió la profunda herida en su brazo.

 **-¡H-Hazlo rápido!-** , le pidió Lida a Todoroki aguantando el dolor para que se apresurara, pero sorpresivamente aparece Izuku colocando un brazo al frente de Todoroki para detenerle.

 **-Detente Todoroki-kun-** , le dijo Izuku con seriedad a su amigo pelimixto que se confundió ya que pensaba que estaba peleando contra el asesino de héroes, pero el sonido batalla en el final del callejón lo hizo voltearse y efectivamente allí apreció a Izuku con el Full Cowl combatiendo al asesino de héroes el cual tenía las de perder.

 **-Un clon-** , dijo Todoroki ahora más calmado viendo a Izuku 2 que asintió con la cabeza y procedió a arrodillarse al frente a Tenya que seguía teniendo la espada atravesando su brazo.

 **-Por favor aprieta los dientes-** , le dijo Izuku 2 con sutileza a Lida para luego colocar su mano sobre la katana para sacarla de golpe.

 **-¡Ngh!-** , se quejó el pelinegro sintiendo un agonizante ardor en su brazo que la adrenalina apenas y podía apaciguar lo suficiente para que no gritara de dolor.

Luego el clon peliverde miró con intensidad a su amigo herido. **-Lida-kun, tengo algo que puede ayudarte con tu Quirk a largo plazo, pero que sepas que es riesgoso y tiene consecuencias que tendrás que afrontar-** , le advertía Izuku 2 a Lida con seriedad ya que lo que estaba a punto de hacer solo lo ha hecho dos veces y no era algo exactamente seguro.

Tenya bien podría habérselo pensado dos veces para recapacitar sus opciones, pero en cambio mostró un rostro determinado. **–Hazlo por favor-** , pidió el héroe Ingenium 2.0 con la voluntad de terminar lo que había empezado por cualquier medio posible.

Izuku 2 asintió entendiendo los sentimientos de su amigo y al tener su permiso se acercó a su pierna para enfriársela un poco con Frost sin llegar a cubrirla de hielo, luego en sus ojos se mostró Eyes´God y pudo ver toda la estructura del Quirk de Tenya, un complejo motor en cada pierna con distintas piezas.

El clon no perdió tiempo y colocó sus manos sobre la pierna de Lida, se concentró mucho para tratar de activar el Quirk que quería utilizar, ya de por sí resultaba complicado utilizar Frost y Eyes´God en una copia, pero lo que estaba a punto de hacer era más difícil si cabe, además de… doloroso.

 _ **¡ARRGHHHHH!**_

* * *

El Izuku original que estaba en el fondo del callejón pudo escuchar el grito de agonía de su amigo, en esos momentos hacia un gran esfuerzo mental para controlar lo que estaba haciéndole a Tenya y además estaba tratando de tranquilizar a Todoroki que trataba de detener el proceso delicado que estaba haciendo.

De cualquier manera de nuevo puso su atención sobre el asesino de héroes que estaba al frente suyo respirando entrecortadamente, honestamente le sorprendía aun verlo de pie pese a las heridas que él y Todoroki le infringieron, a pesar de que solo fue con el 5%, alguno de esos golpes le habrá roto dos o tres costillas, además las quemaduras en su cuerpo no debían ser subestimadas.

 **-S-Solo quieres ganarle tiempo a tus amiguitos, eso no funcionará, no ahora-** , le dijo Stain al chico con una sonrisa cansada mientras que lograba recomponer su postura de combate y sacaba otro cuchillo de su arsenal que ya no era tan numeroso, solo le quedaban otras cinco cuchillas antes de quedarse desarmado, aunque bien podría recoger las armas que estaba desperdigadas en el callejón.

Pero contrario a lo que creía Izuku, Stain solo alzó su mano libre mostrando una ligera mancha de sangre, sangre la cual Stain estaba por lamer, a lo cual Izuku se alarmó un poco y apuntó su brazo derecho al aire, sin embargo el asesino de héroes utilizó su Quirk al ya ingerir esa sangre en su mano, sangre de Izuku que provenía de su mano derecha de cuando fue apuñalado en la palma.

 **-Maldición, me descuidé-** , se quejó Izuku cerrando un ojo y el Full Cowl desactivándose mientras que su cuerpo se estremecía y sin poder moverse caía sobre sus rodillas para luego caer al suelo con su mejilla tocando el frió del piso.

Stain sonrió y lentamente y cojeando de su pierna derecha comenzó a acercarse a Izuku que estaba inmóvil. **-Fin del juego, serás un gran héroe que la sociedad necesitará, te dejaré vivir-** , le dedica el asesino de héroes al peliverde, el cual inexplicablemente sonrió ligeramente.

 **-Je, parece que estás demasiado confiado-** , dijo Izuku mirando a Stain desde el suelo y acto seguido un aro de Immobilize cayó sobre Stain causando que este quedara completamente inmóvil.

 **-¿Q-Qué rayos…!?-** , exclamó Stain ensanchando los ojos impactado por el hecho de que no podía mover su cuerpo en lo más mínimo, acto seguido su cuerpo cayó hacia adelante al lado de Izuku, pero su rostro miraba en la dirección contraria.

 **-No eres el único que puede inmovilizar a su oponente-** , se burló Izuku con una sonrisa de lado divirtiéndose con la situación. **-Pero es una lástima, no le puse mucha energía y no durará mucho-** , agregó más tranquilo solo mirando la pared del callejón que estaba al frente suyo, total no podía mover la cabeza para mirar a Stain.

Stain a su lado frunció el ceño mientras miraba la pared contraria. **-Me atrapaste con eso, sin embargo no me iré de aquí hasta matar a los falsos héroes-** , dijo el asesino de héroes sin ninguna pizca de dudas y luego ambos se quedaron en un breve silencio.

 **-… ¿Por qué?, ¿qué tiene que ser de esta manera?, ¿qué te impulsa?-** , le preguntó Izuku al asesino a su lado con curiosidad por sus motivaciones para asesinar a héroes, pero sin embargo solo obtuvo como respuesta un silencio de varios segundos, al rato Izuku suspiró. **-Supongo que esperar que me lo dijeras es demasiado-** , decía el chico con serenidad y cerrando los ojos, solo se centraría en efectuar correctamente su Quirk sobre Lida a través de su clon.

Stain se mantuvo en silencio mirando la sucia pared del callejón por unos segundos hasta que decidió romper el silencio. **-All Might me asombró cuando apareció, me inspiró a ser un héroe, sin embargo me di cuenta… que esta sociedad pudrió la imagen de un verdadero héroe-** , dijo súbitamente el hombre captando la atención de Izuku. **-Lo intenté por las buenas, traté de hacerles entender a todos que debíamos volver a la vieja escuela, pero mis palabras no les llegaban a sus oídos sordos, por ello tengo que tomar medidas extremas para hacerles entender a todos-** , declaraba Stain con convicción en su tono mientras que fruncía el ceño.

 **-¿Hacerles entender qué?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma queriendo saberlo de primera mano, saber cuál es la meta del asesino de héroes que estaba inmovilizado a su lado.

Nuevamente hubo otro silencio por parte del asesino. **-Que un héroe es alguien que se sacrifica por otros, no alguien que busca compensación o que quiere satisfacer sus propios deseos egoístas-** , respondió Stain recordando los valores podridos que observaba en la sociedad de héroes que buscaban reconocimiento y recompensas por sus acciones.

Izuku se sorprendió ligeramente ante su respuesta. **-Comprendo-** , dijo el joven chico trajeado cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos para luego volver a abrirlos. **-Pero no apoyo lo que haces, no puedo aceptarlo-** , declaró el peliverde su clara postura en contra de los métodos que tomaba el villano.

 **-No espero que alguien lo acepte, yo decidí esto y seguiré hasta recuperar la verdadera imagen de un héroe-** , contestó Stain sin importarle otra cosa que no fuera su objetivo que pensaba desde lo profundo de su ser que es correcto y noble… quizás… quizás porque si salvaba esta corrupta imagen de un héroe, él también podría ser uno.

Izuku estuvo unos segundos viendo con tranquilidad la pared del callejón. **-Tengo una amiga, ella decidió estudiar ser una heroína para ganar dinero-** , comentó él captando la atención del asesino de héroes que frunció el ceño.

 **-Héroe falso, ella solo contribuye a que la imagen de un héroe se siga manchando, un deseo tan codicioso e impuro que da pena-** , criticó Stain con veneno en su voz, pues era típico, personas egoístas que solo ayudan a otros a cambio de dinero, ahora los héroes se prostituyen, que deplorable acción.

El chico pecoso esbozó una pequeña sonrisa pensando en su amiga castaña. **-Pero el dinero no es para ella, es para darle una mejor vida a sus padres que son personas honestas y trabajadoras, además he visto en su mirada que está decidida a ser una gran heroína que pueda rescatar y salvar a las personas, ahora dime, ¿ella es una mala persona?-** , le decía Izuku al asesino de héroes que se mantuvo en silencio. **-Ella solo sigue su sueño de ayudar a sus padres y por voluntad propia arriesgar su vida para salvar a desconocidos con toda su buena fe, eso me parece algo muy noble por su parte, quizás no cumpla con el ideal del héroe que tienes, sin embargo a mis ojos ella va a ser una gran heroína-** , decía el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras que recordaba la determinación de su amiga en el festival deportivo.

Luego de eso llegó otro silencio entre ambos, Stain pensaba en lo que le había contado el chico mientras que Izuku esperaba alguna clase de comentario por parte del asesino de héroes, sin embargo el silencio también fue suficiente respuesta, eso significaba que estaba analizando lo dicho con respecto a lo que creía correcto.

 **-¿Te das cuenta de que quizás has estado matando a personas así?, tenían sueños, ideales, seres queridos, un lugar que llamar hogar, pero tú les arrebataste eso por juzgarlos superficialmente en base a tus ideales, por ello no puedo aceptar lo que haces-** , declaró Izuku con un tono más firme mostrando su desacuerdo con Stain que solo pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

 **-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-** , le preguntó Stain al chico detrás suyo, aunque ya se hacía una idea de la clase de respuesta que obtendría.

 **-Te voy a derrotar, vivirás para pagar lo que has hecho, te detendré para salvar la vida de personas que tienen un lugar al cual regresar-** , respondió Entity con una mirada decidida mientras que sus dedos comenzaban a moverse.

Esta respuesta creó una sonrisa en el asesino de héroes, pero no una salvaje ni amenazante, era más… sincera. **-Chico, hasta hace unos segundos All Might era el único héroe al cual permitiría que me mate-** , decía Stain cerrando los ojos. **-Sin embargo…-** , dijo sintiendo como ahora podía moverse y abrió sus ojos con calma y se comenzó a poner de pie con Izuku.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio mientras se ponían de pie lentamente, no se atacaron como si tuvieran un tiempo muerto que no hubo necesidad de pedir verbalmente, ambos recuperaron la compostura y se alejaron dos metros el uno del otro sin dejar de mirarse.

Stain aumentó el agarre sobre el mango de su katana y se puso en posición mientras que su sonrisa se mostraba ahora más desafiante. **-Ahora te reconozco como un héroe, por ello ven contra mí, trata de detenerme, tus ideales contra los míos, demuéstrame que estás cerca de llegar a parecerte a All Might-** , concluyó Stain preparado para continuar con su meta hasta el final a pesar de lo lastimado que estaba y lo equivocado que quizás esté con respecto a sus métodos… pero ya no había vuelta atrás, este es el camino que recorrería hasta el final.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente viendo al asesino de héroes. **-Soy diferente a él, no hay forma en que sea igual a All Might, pero aun asi…-** , decía el chico al momento de activar Hellsing, de modo que su piel se puso pálida, sus ojos rojos y sus colmillos largos y afilados. **-Te demostraré que puedo ser algo que se quede grabado en tu mente al igual que él-** , sentenció Izuku mostrando sus colmillos en su sonrisa desafiante, al ser de noche tenia completa vía libre para utilizar su Quirk de mutación.

El combate comenzó entre ellos dos, Stain estaba por comenzar a correr hacia Izuku, pero este desapareció de su vista súbitamente y lo siguiente que supo es que había sido empujado varios metros por una patada que recibió en su costado izquierdo, el dolor era muy intenso para el asesino de héroes que apretó los dientes.

 **(¡Es mucho más rápido que antes!)** , pensó Stain sorprendido y adolorido observando como en el lugar donde estaba antes se encontraba el chico peliverde con rasgos vampíricos.

 **-No me pierdas de vista-** , le aconsejó Izuku con un poco de arrogancia para luego volver a desplazarse a una velocidad increíble y aparecer al frente de Stain que escupió saliva y se encogió de dolor ante el golpe que recibió en su abdomen.

Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para cortar a Izuku con su katana ahora que estaba cerca suyo, pero el chico nuevamente desapareció y lo siguiente que pudo ver el adolorido asesino de héroes es como la sombra del joven se desplazaba a tal velocidad que el sonido del aire era el único indicio que tenía Stain de que Izuku estaba saltando entre las paredes.

Stain no se dejaría abrumar y con espada en mano realizó un salto en el aire a donde predijo que estaría el chico, el cual efectivamente estuvo allí y al ver su oportunidad con su katana le cortó el pecho sacando un leve geiser de sangre, pero el chico parecía que se dejó atacar y luego sonrió con burla antes de darle una potente patada en el brazo izquierdo a Stain que lo mandó despegado contra una pared y lo incrustó haciendo un cráter.

Stain de pie con la espalda contra la pared tosió sangre mientras que observaba su brazo roto que guindaba inútil luego de recibir esa patada. **(M-Mierda, es demasiado para mí, además sus heridas se regeneran)** , pensaba el asesino con seriedad y dolor mientras que observaba al frente suyo como el chico aterrizaba tranquilamente mientras que la herida en su pecho se cerraba y su traje de igual modo volvía a la normalidad.

 **-Es una verdadera lástima tener que contenerme, pero un mal golpe con demasiada fuerza puede ser fatal, y eso es algo que debo evitar lo más posible-** , decía Izuku sonriendo tranquilo mientras se colocaba las manos detrás de su cuello con despreocupación.

Stain entrecerró los ojos y con su brazo derecho lanzó tres proyectiles a Izuku que con calma los detuvo con la punta de sus dedos, pero esto le dio la oportunidad a Stain de acortar la distancia que los separaba así como Izuku había hecho al inicio de la pelea.

Izuku se extrañó de que Stain no tuviera su Katana en su mano, solo estaba con las manos desnudas. **-Te devolveré el favor-** , le dijo Stain al chico con una sonrisa de lado al momento de hacer una finta para rodearle y una vez detrás dio un salto para ubicarse sobre el peliverde, el cual alzó la mirada para apreciar como Stain atrapaba su última katana que había lanzado en el aire antes de acercarse.

El asesino de héroes hizo una jerga con todas sus fuerzas que Izuku esquivó por poco a pesar de su velocidad, pero no evitó que rozara su mejilla y que una gota de sangre estuviera en la katana de Stain que estaba preparado para lamerla, pero Izuku reaccionó rápido y le golpeó el rostro del asesino, este retrocedió varios metros y la katana terminó en manos de Izuku.

 **-Eso estuvo un poco cerca-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo aliviado mientras que creaba fuego de Inferno en sus manos sobre la katana para derretirla al exponerla a tal cantidad de calor, al paso de unos segundos lo apagó ya que no había señal de su sangre, ni de mango, ni tampoco de algo parecido a una hoja metálica, solo estaba un líquido plateado que formaba un charco en el suelo…. Metal fundido de lo que antes era una espada.

Stain miraba con el ceño fruncido al héroe que reconoció. **-¿Por qué no vas seriamente?, ¿acaso no me querías detener?-** , le preguntó al joven chico con seriedad, pues de quererlo pudo terminar el combate desde el principio, en cualquier momento en realidad puede dejarle inconsciente y arrestarle, sin embargo no parecía tomarse las cosas en serio.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente mientras que su gabardina ondulaba a causa de una brisa. **-Eso quisiera, pero pienso que yo no soy el único que tiene algo que demostrarte algo a ti-** , respondió con calma sabiendo que detrás suyo estaba su amigo Tenya aguantando un gran dolor para terminar lo que empezó.

Él como su amigo no le quitaría la oportunidad de demostrarle al asesino de héroes que se equivocaba con respecto a él, Izuku era consciente de que se meterían en problemas por derrotar a Stain, sin embargo estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo, ya en este punto se volvió personal la confrontación, mucho más para Tenya que para él.

Stain entró en cuenta de que este enfrentamiento en el callejón ha durado demasiado y seria pronto que llegaran los profesionales, por lo cual se encorvó y sacó un proyectil de un bolsillo en su chaleco. **-No tengo tiempo que perder, debo terminar mi trabajo-** , dijo al momento de lanzarle el proyectil a la cara a Izuku que con sencillez lo detuvo con los dedos.

 **¡POFF!**

Sin embargo no esperó que ese proyectil tuviera una pequeña bolsa en la punta que explotó liberando pimienta sobre los ojos de Izuku que sintió el ardor directamente. **-¡M-Mierda!-** , exclamó Izuku llevándose las manos a los ojos que le ardían como el demonio.

Esta oportunidad seria aprovechada por Stain que comenzó a correr pasando de lado a Izuku y continuar en dirección a donde estaban los héroes falsos que debía exterminar, por lo cual en la carrera tomó una de sus katanas dañadas, pero al menos tenía algo con lo cual matar.

* * *

Mientras tanto con Izuku 2 este se encontraba quejándose un poco al sentir el dolor de la pimienta sobre sus ojos, esto preocupó un poco a Todoroki pero el clon se tranquilizó lo mejor posible para que no le diera importancia, después de todo el asesino de héroes estaba corriendo en su dirección y no tardaría en llegar.

Lida por su parte se encontraba sentado en el suelo mirando sus piernas con asombro, visualmente no tenían ningún cambio, pero Tenya sabía muy bien el cambio que habían sufrido.

 **-¿Q-Qué es esto?-** , preguntó Tenya levantando la mirada hacia su amigo peliverde que le había hecho algo con uno de sus Quirks.

Izuku 2 se cruzó de brazos. **-Considera que te acabo de quitar las ruedas de entrenamiento, tu Recipro estaba limitado debido al freno de seguridad dentro de tus piernas que evita el impulso del motor a temperaturas más altas, lo único que hice fue volver ese limitador ficción al utilizar** _ **"All Fiction"**_ **, de esa manera puedes desarrollar más tu Engine con mejor tolerancia al recalentamiento-** , le explicó el clon lo más resumido y claro posible para que también Todoroki pudiera entender.

 **-¿Cómo funciona ese All Fiction?-** , le preguntó Shoto a Izuku 2 más interesado en la utilidad de esa particularidad que le había causado un tremendo dolor a Tenya.

 **-No es útil en combate, solo en ocasiones como esta le encuentro una utilidad, digamos que puedo desaparecer una barrera o aspecto de una persona, pero volver ese elemento ficción ocupa tiempo y provoca mucho daño como pudieron ver, tiene limitaciones pero no es momento de hablar de esto-** , le decía el clon trajeado a sus amigos para luego girarse hacia atrás con una expresión seria. **-Acabemos con esto de una vez-** , dijo Izuku 2 al momento en que su cuerpo desaparecía ante la vista de Shoto y Tenya.

 **-¡Full Cowl 10%!-** , escucharon tanto ellos dos como Stain y Native a Entity en el fondo del pasillo, los rayos verdes aparecieron entre la oscuridad y en segundos este ya se encontraba alcanzando al asesino de héroes que aumentó la velocidad en lo posible, pero tuvo que eludir un ataque de fuego que le envió el hijo de Endeavor al verle.

Todoroki envió un pilar de hielo contra Stain, pero este lo aprovechó para dar un gran salto que lo elevó a varios metros en el aire, donde sin mucha dificultad esquivaba las llamaradas de fuego que le enviaba Todoroki que estaba al frente de Lida.

 **(Gracias Midoriya-kun, Todoroki-kun… yo pelearé)** , les agradecía mentalmente Tenya a sus amigos mientras que apretaba los dientes aguantando el dolor de sus heridas y se levantaba. **(Sacrificaré mi brazo)** , pensó viendo su herida y luego flexionar las rodillas. **-¡Recipro… Extend!-** , exclamó cuando el fuego de sus tubos de escape se concentraron en un intenso color azul y realizó un saltó que destruyó el suelo debajo de él y lo sacó disparado hacia Stain en el aire.

 _ **¡ZOOM!**_

Izuku observó a Lida y decidió también saltar en el aire para lo que sería el clímax del enfrentamiento, con el Full Cowl al 10% destruyó aún más el suelo creando un cráter al saltar en dirección al asesino de héroes.

 **(Si solo…)** , Pensaba Lida mientras se elevaba en el aire con la mirada puesta sobre el asesino de héroes que estaba cayendo en su dirección con su katana rota preparada para una jerga.

Izuku estaba llegando en diagonal al encuentro aéreo con su brazo derecho recogido, en ese momento Stain no vio alguna posibilidad de escapatoria… estaba acorralado desde dos direcciones diferentes.

 **-Vamos-** , les dijo Todoroki sonriendo a Tenya y a Izuku mientras los miraba.

 **(¡Tengo mi pierna!)** , pensó Lida preparando su pierna izquierda y apretaba los dientes. **(¡Solo eso necesito!)** , pensó Tenya al momento en que su potente patada cargada de fuerza impacto contra las costillas del asesino de héroes.

 **¡PAM!**

 **-¡Golpe mágico!-** , exclamó Izuku preparando su puño derecho para conectarlo contra el rostro del asesino de héroes, pero de forma imprevista le dio una patada en el tórax.

 **¡PAAM!**

 **-¡Eso es una patada!-** , exclamaron Lida, Todoroki y Stain al ver el ataque engañoso del peliverde que sonrió divertido encajando su patada con más fuerza.

 **-Por eso es mágico-** , aclaró Izuku y acto seguido tanto él como Tenya se alejaron aun suspendidos en el aire de Stain que escupía sangre de su boca y parecía estar a punto de perder el conocimiento por la potencia de ambos ataques en su cuerpo ya demasiado lastimado.

 **(Lo detuvieron)** , pensaba Todoroki viendo como el asesino de héroes descendía quieto luego de haber recibido esas dos patadas. **(¡Es mi oportunidad!)** , pensó Shoto aumentando el fuego de su lado izquierdo.

Milagrosamente Stain abrió los ojos y en el aire con su único brazo útil retomó su katana rota para realizar una jerga que casi corta a Lida que por suerte la esquivó.

 **-¡Te venceré!-** , exclamó el pelinegro mirando al asesino de héroes. **-¡Esta vez tu como criminal, y yo…-** , exclamaba Tenya mientras que sus piernas adquirían una tonalidad rojiza y sus tubos de escape comenzaba a rugir con intensidad.

 **-¡No se detenga!-** , les pidió Todoroki a sus amigos para proceder a disparar una llamarada de fuego más potente que las demás en dirección al asesino de héroes.

 **-¡Como héroe!-** , terminó el héroe Ingenium 2.0 al momento de cargar sus piernas con mucho más poder del que ha utilizado en toda su vida, el fuego azul que salía de sus tubos de escape tomó una tonalidad morada. **-¡Recipro… Plus!-** , exclamó Lida haciendo gala de su nueva técnica al momento de patear el estómago de Stain con tal cantidad de fuerza que el impacto se escuchó en todo el callejón y el asesino escupía sangre.

Luego el fuego de Shoto lo abrazó completamente dejándolo en un estado aún más pésimo si cabe la posibilidad, pero todavía no ha terminado, pues Izuku un poco por encima de Stain comenzó a cargar su puño derecho.

 **-¡Adiós, asesino de héroes!-** , se despidió Izuku del asesino con una sonrisa al momento en que su Full Cowl aumentó a Full Use y su apariencia cambió en consecuencia, los rayos verdes-blancos, su cabello ligeramente erizado y por supuesto sus ojos de fuego verde. **-¡Full Use: 1%!-** , exclamó Entity golpeando al asesino de héroes contra el suelo con el 1% de su nueva forma, provocando que la fuerza del impacto despejara la brisa del estrecho lugar oscuro.

Stain ensanchó los ojos que se volvieron blancos, su cuerpo fue azotado con fuerza contra el suelo y se creó en consecuencia un cráter donde su cuerpo terminó inconsciente y con severas heridas por su batalla contra los tres estudiantes de Yuuei.

Izuku en el aire desactivó el Full Use y volvió a la normalidad para utilizar Flight y atrapar a Lida en el aire para que no se lastimara en la caída, ambos aterrizaron en el suelo estando Tenya con su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Entity que observaba junto con Todoroki al asesino de héroes.

 **-Perdió la consciencia-** , dijo Izuku con más calma estudiante minuciosamente las heridas del asesino de héroes con Eyes´God, al menos podría decir que vivirá, tiene horribles heridas en todo su cuerpo, sin embargo con una apropiada atención medica estará fuera de peligro… aunque el daño cerebral por contusiones no sería muy exagerado considerando todos los golpes que recibió en la cabeza.

Todoroki suspiró más tranquilo y aliviado y observó a Izuku. **-Detengámoslo y vayamos a la calle-** , le dijo Shoto al peliverde con su rostro tranquilo como usualmente es.

Izuku asintió en respuesta. **–Además busquemos algo con que atarlo y reunamos las armas que están en el suelo-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando a su amigo pelimixto, nunca se era lo suficientemente precavido.

 **-Buena idea-** , respondió Todoroki y luego ambos notaron que Lida estaba mirando con una expresión compleja al asesino de héroes que estaba completamente fuera de combate.

 **-Lida-kun-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención del pelinegro que levantó la cabeza y se giró para ver a su mejor amigo a su lado. **-Ganamos-** , agregó el peliverde esbozando una tranquilizadora y relajante sonrisa ya que los tres habían vencido.

Todoroki con una ligera sonrisa asintió con la cabeza mirando a Tenya que ante el apoyo de sus dos amigos solo pudo asentir mientras que lagrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

En ese callejón oscuro en Hosu fue donde el héroe Ultra Turbo: Ingenium 2.0, el héroe de Fuego y Hielo: Prometeo y el Héroe Salvador y Verdugo: Entity vencieron al asesino de héroes Stain.

Los alumnos de Yuuei demostraron de lo que están hechos.

 **(Sin embargo aún quedan clones que deben terminar sus trabajos)** , pensó Izuku con interna seriedad levantando su vista al cielo ya que se estaba concentrando en manejar a sus otros clones que estaban en otras ubicaciones, pues el tener que manejar a más de tres copias de Not Alone mientras luchaba contra Stain no era nada fácil. **(Ahora quedan los Nomus)** , agregó el peliverde dispuesto a no dejar escapar a ninguno de esos monstruos de la liga de villanos.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como pudieron ver todo el condenado capitulo es batalla, espero que agrade el cambio que le hice con respecto al Canon, no sé, me gustaba la idea de que Izuku pudiera conversar un poco con Stain poniendo a Uraraka como ejemplo de una buena heroína contrario a lo que los ideales del asesino indican. Además se introdujo nuevo Quirk que es _**All Fiction**_ , aclaro que lo detallaré quizás más adelante o en el siguiente capítulo, esto porque sería fastidioso interrumpir la pelea con una explicación larga de por medio, y por cierto, este es otro Quirk que Izuku robó con All For One.

El capítulo no es tan largo como anteriores, pero eso es porque si continuo entonces el cap va a tener más de 30 mil palabras y eso POR EL MOMENTO es mucho, ya lo entenderán dentro d actualizaciones. Al menos ahora puedo asegurarles que el siguiente capítulo se viene en menos de dos semanas, asi que aprovechen de dejar sus comentarios antes de la actualización.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y si es así entonces comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente,,, Sayonara.


	29. De aquí en Adelante

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Por favor no me odien, ya tengo suficiente con odiarme a mí mismo por ser tan malo en no haber subido este capítulo a las dos semanas como dije que lo haría, sucedieron cosas, por ejemplo mi viaje a Japon para descansar en el cual aún sigo, pero por suerte conseguí el tiempo para terminar este pedacito de historia para publicarlo, espero que lo disfruten. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Yo tambien estoy emocionado por ese arco, pero antes… pasarán unas cuanta cositas. Algunas preguntas no te las voy a responder, espero entiendas ya que el simple hecho de comentar te va a dar Spoiler. La pelea contra Muscular ya ha sido planificada, si es posible que el hombre utilice la droga para tratar de nivelarse a Izuku. Izuku actualmente tiene 109 Quirks, cuando entrena con All Might al principio de la serie tiene 107 y de Chisame y Hikuro robó Phantom Blood y Bloody Minded teniendo luego 109, ahora si contamos "Acumular Poder" y "Traspasar el poder" que conforman la base de One For All entonces son 111 Quirks, ahora agreguemos los Quirks de Nana y los otros usuarios a excepción del primero ya que conté "Pasar el Poder" que es su Kosei, entonces son 5 Quirks más que Izuku aún no sabe que tiene y hacen un total de 116 Quirks. Él si tiene Quirks de los tres tipos, el asunto es que al formar parte de All For One no tienen la misma naturaleza que cuando están en un individuo normal, por ejemplo Hellsing es un Quirk Mutante con el cual su anterior usuario Aldelfried Aastor nació, pero Izuku lo activa como si fuera uno de Transformación. Y si, Izuku puede utilizar el 1.000.000 % de One For All con menos esfuerzo del que le costó al Izuku del Canon, esto claro sería innecesario considerando el buen control que tiene tanto en Full Cowl como Full Use, por lo cual en base no habría motivo para que desesperadamente rompa sus límites.

 **JAlexGamer:** Exacto, sin embargo dependiendo de la naturaleza de la modificación puede ser más doloroso, y tiene sentido que tenga un Quirk para casi toda situación, después de todo ha pasado un par de años con All For One, con un Quirk así yo me aseguraría de conseguir habilidades interesantes que me sean útiles después. Espero te guste el capítulo.

 **Sebas602:** Jeje, averiguarás lo que pasará leyendo el capítulo, espero que te guste.

 **Melz1512:** Oh, pues bienvenida y muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegra que te guste mi historia y las demás que publico, les pongo la misma cantidad de esfuerzo pero especialmente me siento orgulloso de esta que no espere que fuera a tener buen recibimiento, espero contar con tu apoyo de ahora en adelante. Gracias nuevamente y espero disfrutes el capítulo.

 **iPrime:** Wow, de verdad significa mucho que digas que te transmitió más que el anime, me siento contento de escucharlo, el esfuerzo que le puse si valió la pena. Jaja, no hay mucha diferencia en tu nombre ahora, solo tiene una "i" antes del Prime, al parecer eres ahora de Apple XD.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 28: De aquí en Adelante**_

Varios minutos antes de la completa derrota del Asesino de héroes Stain, el Nomu delgado fue cubierto por las llamas del recién llegado Endeavor, lo cual le dio tiempo a los civiles para escapar lo más lejos posible del conflicto.

El Monstruo de horrible apariencia chilló de dolor mientras era envuelto en las llamas, Gran Torino observaba esto desde cierta distancia mientras que Todoroki que estaba detrás de su padre veía con seriedad al monstruo, tenía cierto parecido con el que apareció en USJ y fue derrotado por Midoriya.

Unos cuantos segundos de horribles alaridos del Nomu y el fuego cesó, dejando ligeramente sorprendido a Endeavor al ver que el monstruo estaba a cuatro patas en el suelo. **-Vaya, aunque me contuve es la primera vez que alguien queda consciente-** , fue el comentario que sonó como un elogio hacia la larguirucha criatura, la cual temblaba en su sitio.

En ese momento el veterano Gran Torino pudo ver que el Nomu iba a hacer algo. **–¡Cuidado!, va a…-** , pero no pudo terminar su frase ante la repentina expulsión de fuego que el Nomu liberó de su ser.

 **¡FLOWSH!**

El héroe retirado no tuvo problemas en tomar distancia para evitar las llamas, Todoroki sin depender de su padre se cubrió con un muro de hielo mientras que Endeavor agitó su brazo a un lado para repeler las llamas, no es como si el fuego podría hacerle daño a alguien que está cubierto de él.

 **-Conque absorción y liberación, pero como el daño persiste es un Quirk insignificante-** , decía Endeavor sin mucho interés viendo al Nomu que dejó de liberar el fuego y su figura comenzaba a moldearse y desfigurarse, sus músculos parecían comenzar a cambiar.

Gran Torino que seguía en el aire, se recompuso para mirar con seriedad al monstruo al frente suyo. **-Ten cuidado Todoroki, tiene más de un Quirk-** , advirtió el viejo tanto a Endeavor como al mocoso que lo acompañaba, no olvidaría la información que Izuku le dio con respecto a esas criaturas, nunca debía confiarse si tenían un Quirk peligroso en su posesión.

Todoroki y Endeavor apreciaron con calma como el otro Quirk del Nomu le hizo aumentar su masa muscular en gran medida, viéndose ahora como una bestia imponente, sin embargo seguía sin tener inteligencia alguna y con un chillido saltó en el aire hacia Endeavor, rompiendo el suelo del cual se impulsó.

 **-Ya veo, entonces este es un Nomu como el que apareció en USJ-** , dijo Endeavor mirando con el ceño fruncido al Nomu que se acercaba en el aire, no es extraño de que él como el segundo mejor héroe tuviera acceso a la información recopilada por la policía con respecto a los Nomus asociados a la Liga de Villanos.

Todoroki en cambio no interferiría en la pelea ya que quería observar el poder del héroe número dos, solo se alejó unos pasos con serenidad para que su padre atacara al Nomu.

Gran Torino por su parte aterrizó en el suelo con una mirada seria sobre el monstruo que estaba en el aire, primero miró alrededor de la zona para confirmar si todos los civiles ya se habían ido a un lugar seguro, ya al una vez confirmar eso, se volteó a ver al monstruo que comenzaba a descender.

Endeavor apuntó su brazo derecho hacia el Nomu para incinerarlo con sus llamas, las cuales se manifestaron en su mano listas para ser despedidas de forma fulminante. El Nomu por su parte abrió su boca y de esta comenzaron a brotar tentáculos rosas que comenzaron a adquirir mayor tamaño.

 **(No estoy tan viejo como para no hacer nada)** , pensó Gran Torino sonriendo ligeramente para luego proceder a impulsarse del suelo a gran velocidad, de modo que tomó por sorpresa a los Todorokis que no esperaban verlo cargar directamente contra el monstruo.

Gran Torino en un buen despliegue de agilidad esquivó los tentáculos que se extendieron para atacarlo, al acortar la distancia con el Nomu le pateó con fuerza el pecho, provocando que el monstruo chillara de dolor al ser expulsado en el aire contra un edificio atravesándolo.

El veterano de capa amarilla en el aire se impulsó en la dirección a donde golpeó al Nomu para derrotarlo de una vez, entró a través de del hoyo que hizo en la pared del edificio y siguió la destrucción hacia el otro lado, donde apreció desde el otro hoyo del edificio que la criatura de cerebro expuesto estaba en la calle levantándose del suelo adolorida mientras que los tentáculos de su boca se agitaban como locos.

El Nomu al ver a Gran Torino se lanzó hacia él de forma salvaje e iracunda, a lo cual Gran Torino saltó del edificio y se propulsó en el aire hacia el monstruo para acabar de una vez con él. Ambos reducían su distancia mientras surcaban el aire, el Nomu extendiendo sus tentáculos hacia Gran Torino que con seriedad estaba listo para terminar con esto.

Pero repentinamente algo impactó contra Nomu, mejor dicho, algo lo atravesó y Gran Torino ensanchó ligeramente los ojos, fue durante unos segundos que lo pudo apreciar, una lanza hecha de rayos rojos que se clavó en el tórax del Nomu que luego fue brutalmente electrocutado ante la vista de Gran Torino, el cual no se detuvo y aprovecharía ese apertura en su defensa.

 **¡ZOOM!**

Gran Torino puso más fuerza en sus piernas y sin problemas atravesó los tentáculos o tejidos de lenguas del Nomu haciendo un gran agujero en el centro, pero no se detuvo allí y al estar suspendido sobre el monstruo, se impulsó de vuelta al suelo con sus dos piernas en picada, golpeando al Nomu ya no tan delgado en la espalda y llevándoselo al suelo donde con fuerza lo estampó contra el concreto donde se formó un cráter.

La bestia soltó un grito ahogado por el dolor mientras que sus ojos se volvían blancos perdiendo la consciencia en el acto. Gran Torino que estaba de pie sobre el monstruo, tenía los brazos cruzados mientras que miraba con un poco de seriedad a la criatura derrotada.

 **-Rompí el pavimento, me dejé llevar demasiado, tal parece que entrenar con ese mocoso afectó mi control-** , dijo Gran Torino con tranquilidad para luego levantar la mirada hacia uno de los tejados de los edificios, donde pudo ver por unos instantes a una figura de traje y rostro cubierto por una máscara de oscuridad que estaba viendo al héroe.

No es como si no supiera quien es, le dijo que solo se encargara de minimizar el incendio, pero debió esperar que estuviera haciendo lo que viera correcto. Bueno, con tal y mantenga un bajo perfil duda que habría problemas.

Luego de un minuto Endeavor caminando con calma llegó a la calle donde Gran Torino estaba de pie al lado del derrotado Nomu. **-No lo haces mal, viejo-** , comentó Endeavor con sencillez viendo al anciano, el cual pudo derrotar al monstruo él solo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión a algunas cuadras de distancia captó la atención de los dos héroes que giraron sus cabezas para observar la luz del incendio asomarse sobre los edificios alrededor de aquella zona, de la cual también ascendían ligeras columnas de humo, no tantas como hace varios minutos, Gran Torino sabía que esto seguro se debía a la intervención de su estudiante.

 **-Debería haber héroes por allá-** , dijo Endeavor viendo con seriedad el lugar donde había dejado ir a varios héroes. **-Han pasado com minutos, aunque todos están allí…-** , decía el hombre pelirrojo pensando en lo que estaría pasando en aquel lugar, que se tomaran tanto tiempo para vencer a un solo Nomu, resultaba un poco preocupante.

 **-Detengamos a este y entreguémoslo a la policía para ir a ayudar, Todoroki-** , le dijo Gran Torino a la cabeza de la familia Todoroki que mantuvo el silencio mientras que miraba con seriedad a la nada.

" _Shoto, sígueme, ese viejo no podrá solo"_

 _ **Flashback**_

 **-Te mostraré como es ser un héroe-** , dijo Enji hace tan solo unos momentos cuando él y su hijo Shoto estaban corriendo rodeando el edificio el cual el Nomu larguirucho atravesó y el héroe anciano entró para seguirle. Endeavor corría seguido de su hijo que sintió su teléfono vibrar ante un reciente mensaje.

Al ver el propietario del mensaje, se sorprendió ligeramente sin mostrarlo en su expresión y dejó de correr para luego ver detenidamente el Email.

 **-¡Shoto!-** , le gritó Endeavor a su hijo que dejó de correr para mirar su teléfono. **-¡Mírame a mí, no al celular!-** , le regañaba Endeavor a su hijo que no parecía entender que es el momento menos adecuado para ver mensajes.

 **-Solo es su posición-** , dijo Todoroki mirando su teléfono durante unos segundos para luego comenzar a correr en la dirección contraria.

 **-¿¡A dónde vas!?-** , le preguntó Endeavor a su hijo mientras le extendía la mano para que se detuviera.

 **-A un callejón de la calle Ekou 4-2-10, si terminas o encuentras un profesional por favor envíalo allí-** , respondió Shoto con calma sin girarse a ver a su padre y dándole la espalda mientras corre hacia la ubicación que recibió. **-Te encargo el problema, sé que lo arreglarás pronto-** , decía Todoroki causando que Endeavor ensanchara ligeramente los ojos. **-Un amigo mío podría necesitar mi ayuda-** , fueron las últimas palabras dichas por el peli mixto que en ningún momento miró atrás.

 **-Shoto-** , dijo Endeavor levemente sorprendido por el actuar de su hijo.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Endeavor se giró a ver al pequeño viejo que estaba a su lado. **-Déjale el villano a mis compañeros-** , le dijo a Gran Torino captando su atención. **-Ve a la dirección que te voy a decir, yo soy suficiente apoyo para el resto-** , dijo Endeavor que luego miró de reojo la zona en llamas a la cual se dirigiría para ayudar a los héroes.

Gran Torino no veía problemas y aceptó con facilidad. **(Tal parece que el incendio no se expandió, lo hiciste bien mocoso)** , pensó el veterano con una ligera sonrisa al girar su cabeza para ver la azote donde hace unos momentos estaba la figura trajeada.

Endeavor y Gran Torino no tardaron en movilizarse, el Todoroki en ayuda a los demás héroes y el viejo en dirección al lugar indicado por Endeavor. Se supone que los compañeros por mandado de Endeavor vendrían a custodiar al inconsciente Nomu para dárselo a la policía.

Pero… cuando llegaron no estaba el Nomu, solo el cráter producto de la batalla.

Esto gracias a la figura trajeada sentada en un sofá dentro del edificio que el Nomu atravesó, estuvo observando hasta que Gran Torino y Endeavor se fueran para acabar con la vida del Nomu e incendiar su cuerpo hasta no dejar ni cenizas.

Una vez que se aseguró de que su objetivo fue eliminado, su ser desapareció, como si su sola presencia haya sido una ilusión.

* * *

 _ ***En el Centro de Hosu***_

Las llamas bailaban a causa del viento, el suelo crujía y temblaba ante los consecutivos ataques del formidable Nomu negro que combatía contra los héroes que lo estaban rodeando y lo atacaban desde distintos ángulos.

 **¡GROOOHHH!**

Gruñó la bestia azabache al momento de golpear el suelo cerca de dos héroes de apariencias similares, ropas oscuras y vestimentas de ninjas, los cuales evadieron el ataque a tiempo al saltar en el aire. **-¡Es muy fuerte!-** , dijo uno de ellos dos para luego ambos lanzar varios Shurikens al Nomu que ni se inmutó ante los proyectiles que rebotaban contra su dura piel.

 **-¡Ataquemos a la vez!-** , exclamó el héroe con cuernos de toro mientras corría hacia el Nomu negro.

 **-¡Sí!-** , respondieron varios de los héroes presentes cuando se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en dirección al monstruo.

Nomu soltó un sonoro gruñido gutural y con ambas manos realizó un aplastante golpe contra el suelo, lo cual creó una potente onda de choque que expulsó por los aires a los héroes que estaban en clara desventaja de fuerza, más aun considerando que el impacto levantó tanto polvo y viento que la visión de varios se dificultó.

 **-¡Demonios, no puedo ver!-** , exclamó uno de los muchos héroes mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos para evitar que algo le cegara al viento ir en su contra.

 **-¡¿Dónde está?!-** , preguntó la heroína rubia de bufanda roja que trataba de ver al Nomu entre todo ese polvo.

Manual que estaba a unos metros de ella, pudo ver como una imponente figura se mostraba detrás de su espalda. **-¡Huye!-** , gritó Manual preocupado por ella que soltó una interrogante mientras que ensanchaba los ojos, el Nomu estaba detrás de ella preparado para hacerla puré de un solo puñetazo.

Pero el Nomu es golpeado por un costado con tal fuerza que el polvo se despejó en el lugar y todos apreciaron durante unos momentos como el héroe Endeavor y un desconocido trajeado golpeaban al Nomu al mismo tiempo, ambos encajando sus puños en su piel para luego expulsarlo con tal fuerza que el monstruo se quejó y chocó contra una gruesa pared.

Los héroes asombrados vieron al héroe número dos de pie al lado del desconocido, el cual vestía de un traje elegante que les parecía familiar, sin embargo su rostro era un misterio, pues una clase de máscara de sombras cubría su cara y tapaba su cabello, la máscara tenia cuernos encorvados y tenía dos puntos morados donde deberían estar los ojos, esta máscara de sombras ocultaba la identidad del segundo salvador de la heroína.

 **-Endeavor-** , dijo un héroe del montón viendo al héroe número dos, ya que su presencia en la batalla seguramente cambia completamente la balanza.

El Todoroki en vez de mirar al Nomu encajado en la pared, entrecerró los ojos y fijó su atención en el desconocido que estaba a su lado. **-¿Quieres eres tú?-** , le preguntó Endeavor al trajeado sujeto de identidad desconocida, el cual se mantuvo en silencio y en lugar de responder, señaló con un dedo al monstruo que se estaba regenerando del ataque que recibió.

El héroe número dos observó con seriedad como las graves quemaduras que le provocó con su puño se estaban curando a un ritmo veloz. **-¿Puede regenerarse?, entonces…-** , decía Endeavor frunciendo el ceño para comenzar a correr en dirección al Nomu que hizo lo mismo.

Ambos se encontraron a mitad del camino, Endeavor sujetó al Nomu de la cabeza con fuerza y sonrió ligeramente de lado. **-¿¡Que tal esto!?-** , preguntó Endeavor para luego expulsar de sus manos fuego que aumentó su intensidad hasta el punto en que cambió de color a azul, quemando completamente lo que antes era la cabeza del Nomu que rugió de dolor hasta que su cuerpo inerte cayó al suelo de espaldas, con humo saliendo de donde antes estaba su cráneo.

 **-Las células carbonizadas no se regeneran-** , decía Endeavor sonriendo ligeramente viendo el cadáver del monstruo, luego en eso tanto el héroe de fuego como los demás profesionales enfocaron su atención en los calmados pasos del desconocido trajeado.

Está en silencio llegó caminando hasta estar al lado del cuerpo de Nomu.

Endeavor lo mira con seriedad que resultaba atemorizante para todos los presentes. **-¿Quién demonios eres?, ¿estás autorizado para estar aquí?-** , preguntaba Enji con interés en el callado individuo, por su altura diría que es un hombre joven quizás, pero la fuerza de su golpe al atacar a Nomu no es para jugar.

El misterioso desconocido no se voltea a ver a Endeavor y en su lugar levanta ligeramente un brazo para señalar el cuerpo del Nomu negro, el cual para sorpresa de Endeavor comenzaba a mover los dedos de sus manos.

 **-¿Sigue vivo?-** , preguntó Endeavor abriendo ligeramente los ojos ante la sorpresa, pensar que aun sin cerebro esa criatura podría seguir regenerándose, esto es otro nivel de persistencia.

El misterioso y silencioso intruso de su dedo comenzó a disparar fuego negro que comenzó a consumir el cuerpo de Nomu frente a Endeavor que se alejó unos pasos por precaución. Todos en el lugar observaban incrédulos como el desconocido silenciosamente quemaba lo que se supone es el cadáver del monstruo, el cual era consumido fácilmente por el ardiente fuego azabache.

 **-Hay que matarlos completamente-** , dijo con desdén en su voz el desconocido mientras miraba con esos puntos morados como el cuerpo del Nomu era completamente consumido por las llamas de Inferno hasta que no quedó absolutamente nada.

Ya en este punto, Izuku 4 daba la mitad de su tarea por terminada, Izuku 3 efectivamente logró matar y quemar al Nomu delgado, Izuku 5, 6 y 7 ya terminaron de evacuar a varios civiles que estaban por los alrededores de la zona para que no fuera víctimas de los Nomus, Izuku 2 está actualmente utilizando All Fiction en Lida mientras que el Izuku original pelea contra Stain.

Sin duda fue productivo el haber entrenado mucho Not Alone desde el festival deportivo para aumentar su rango a 100 metros, permitiéndole crear clones y dispersarlos por una mayor distancia, pero aun así resultaba complicado controlarlos a todos al mismo tiempo como títeres orgánicos, todos siendo extensiones del original que procesaba la información obtenida de sus 6 clones al mismo tiempo.

Al menos de esta forma podía estar en varios lugares al mismo tiempo y con Darkness podría ocultar su identidad para no recibir consecuencias por las acciones que tome, como involucrarse en la pelea contra los Nomus y matarlos definitivamente en vez de dárselos a la policía. Un héroe por ley no puede matar a un villano si es posible arrestarlo, pero Izuku no permitiría que esas peligrosas criaturas tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer más daño en el futuro.

 **-¡Cuidado!-** , exclamó un Héroe captando la atención de Endeavor e Izuku 4 que por estar distraído con sus pensamientos no alcanzó a evitar que el Nomu volador que seguía allí tomara a un héroe con sus piernas para llevárselo en el aire.

Endeavor miraba como el Nomu volador se llevaba al héroe, por supuesto que lo seguiría. **-Los que no tengan dones que funcionen contra él, vayan a…-** , decía Enji esperando mandar a los héroes hacia la dirección que le dio Shoto, su actuar seguro tenía un valido motivo y necesitaría refuerzos.

 **-A la calle Ekou del distrito 4-** , dijo Izuku 4 con voz serena observando a través de su máscara de Darkness como el Nomu volador se seguía alejando, esto captó la atención de los héroes e hizo que Endeavor lo mirara con aun más intensidad.

 **-¿Cómo lo sabes?-** , preguntó Endeavor teniendo mucho interés en cómo es que ese desconocido de mascara tétrica hecha de sombras sabia esa dirección.

Izuku 4 ignoró la pregunta y le daba la espalda a todos los profesionales. **-Villano, vayan a ayudar-** , dijo el clon lo más breve y claro posible para luego dar un gran salto que lo suspendió en el aire en dirección a la azotea de uno de los edificios, no dejaría que el Nomu volador se le escapara con el profesional.

Endeavor algo enojado se dirigió a los demás héroes presentes. **-Vayan a esa dirección rápido, ¡y tú no te vayas, aun debes responderme!-** , exclamó el héroe número dos para luego correr en persecución del Nomu volador.

Corrió por la calle y le lanzó una bola de fuego al monstruo que la evadió al volar hacia la izquierda. **(Es rápido, entonces…)** , pensaba el héroe de fuego llegando hasta el edificio donde saltó, encajando sus botas de alta temperatura sobre la superficie de la pared derritiéndola, de modo que comenzó a correr de forma vertical ascendiendo por el edificio para perseguir al Nomu volador.

Al llegar a la cima, saltó en el aire captando la atención del Nomu que le miró de reojo, el héroe de fuego sonrió amenazante al formar una lanza de fuego en su mano derecha, la cual lanzó en el vuelo directo a la cabeza del monstruo que lo recibió en uno de sus ojos causándole un tremendo dolor, tal fue que se quejó y soltó al héroe inconsciente que comenzó a caer.

Endeavor por suerte lo atrapa en el aire y aterriza en el suelo con fuego dejando algunos metros de calle con llamas y concreto dañado. El profesional observa luego como sobre los tejados saltaba el desconocido trajeado con mascara oscura, este estaba desplazándose a gran velocidad con la intención de llegar al Nomu volador que cada vez estaba elevándose más.

Izuku 4 al llegar a un borde, tomó impulso y saltó con un poco de One For All en dirección al Nomu, es seguro que lo atraparía y al hacerlo lo quemaría hasta no dejar nada con Inferno, no podía dejar que esas amenazas estuvieran libres para poder propagar más caos y lastimar más gente.

Pero de un momento a otro, su ser siente un gran dolor y sus ojos se ensanchan debajo de la máscara. **-¡Nhg!-** , se quejó llevándose las manos a la cabeza y comenzando a caer al perder la compostura, dándole oportunidad al Nomu para escaparse. **(Mierda, no tome en cuenta la distancia)** , pensó Izuku 4 frustrado al notar que acababa de exceder los 100 metros límites que puede estar separado del cuerpo original.

En el aire antes de caer sobre una azotea, su cuerpo se esfumó en el aire como si de una simple ilusión se tratase. Endeavor no alcanzó a verlo, en cambio se fijó en como el Nomu volador se estaba escapando a lo lejos con sangre saliendo de la herida que le hizo con su lanza de fuego.

 **-¿¡No escaparas!?-** , gritó Endeavor mirando al monstruo que comenzó a cambiar de curso en su vuelo, sin saberlo se estaba dirigiendo hacia cierto lugar donde ya tres alumnos de Yuuei vencieron al peligroso asesino de héroes.

* * *

 _ ***En el Callejón***_

De vuelta con los chicos, estos ya estaban en un callejón que conectaba con la calleEkou, ahora Stain se encontraba atado de manos y Todoroki se aseguró de recoger todas las armas u piezas con filo que estuvieran en el suelo luego de la batalla. El asesino de héroes utilizó todo su arsenal contra ellos, principalmente con Izuku y como resultado sus armas o estaban destruidas o en un estado deplorable, pero aun con todo eso el presidente peliverde decidió ser precavido y colocar todas las posibles armas lejos de Stain.

Lida que se acercó al héroe Native y le ofreció la mano derecha. **-Native, ¿puedes moverte?-** , le preguntó el chico preocupado al héroe que asintió con la cabeza y aceptó la ayuda para ponerse de pie.

 **-Sí, ya me encuentro bien-** , respondió Native con una pequeña sonrisa al estar de pie frente al chico que por suerte ya no sangraba tanto de sus heridas en los brazos gracias a que fue tratado por el peliverde que estaba distanciado a unos metros de ellos.

Y no es por una tontería, Izuku estaba de brazos cruzados con una mueca de molestia mientras miraba a la nada. **(Maldición, no puedo dejarlo escapar, ahora no sé dónde está)** , pensó Izuku irritado pensando en que acaba de perder la ubicación del Nomu volador, al menos ahora todos sus clones desaparecieron y su mente estaba menos saturada.

 **-¿Te sucede algo, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Todoroki con calma mientras se acercaba desde atrás al peliverde trajeado que desde hace un par de minutos ha estado en silencio.

Izuku volvió en sí con calma para no preocupar a nadie. **-Nada Todoroki-kun, solo pensaba que hay de todo en un recolector de basura-** , respondió Izuku con una ligera sonrisa volteándose a ver a su amigo pelimixto, pues de un contenedor de basura fue de dónde sacaron la soga para atar al asesino de héroes.

Con eso dicho el peliverde con serenidad tomó otra soga, la cual ató al nudo en las muñecas de Stain para que esto sirva de correa para desplazarlo. Al ver esto, Lida se acercó a Izuku captando su atención.

 **-Midoriya-kun, yo lo llevaré-** , se ofreció Lida a llevar al villano, al menos luego de todos los problemas que les causó, quería ser de ayuda lo más posible.

 **-Tú tienes los brazos lastimados, Lida-kun-** , le respondió Izuku con amabilidad a su amigo que sintiéndose un tanto inútil agachó la cabeza, sus brazos no le dolían mucho a causa de que las heridas fueron ligeramente tratadas por Frost, sin embargo no podía hacer fuerza en su estado actual.

Izuku con calma utilizó Telekinesis sobre Stain para elevarlo en el aire, y como un globo se lo llevó mientras que Todoroki y Native caminaban por delante en dirección a la salida del callejón.

 **-Lo siento, aunque soy un profesional solo les estorbé-** , se disculpó Native avergonzado de tener que haber sido rescatado a pesar de ser su trabajo el rescatar a otros, en esta ocasión fueron estos tres aspirantes a héroes los que le demostraron un verdadero espíritu heroico.

Todoroki seguía mirando al frente con tranquilidad. **-No se preocupe, de cualquier manera es comprensible el por qué el asesino de héroes representa un gran peligro, aun entre los tres fue duro vencerlo-** , dijo Shoto reconociendo lo difícil que fue obtener la victoria, estaba agotado de utilizar tanto su lado frió y el de fuego.

 **(Hubiera sido pan comido si me hubiera puesto serio)** , pensó Izuku tratando de mostrar indiferencia en el exterior, pero en estos momentos su orgullo salía a relucir un poco, sabe que de haberlo querido hubiera acabado todo desde el principio. **(De cualquier debo reconocer su habilidad, está por encima del profesional promedio)** , pensaba el peliverde con tranquilidad mientras miraba de reojo al asesino de héroes que tenía su rostro cubierto por su cabello.

 **-Un fallo que cometió fue no tomarle importancia a Midoriya, al tener muchos Quirks era el peligro más evidente y aun así priorizó atacar a Lida y a usted-** , dijo Todoroki de forma calmada y ligeramente analítica, luego ellos cuatro continuaron caminando en silencio hasta finalmente llegar a la salida del callejón donde pudieron ver la calle.

 **-Llevémoslo rápido con la policía-** , les dijo Native a los tres adolescentes que derrotaron al asesino de héroes que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo.

 **-¿Qué?, entonces estabas aquí-** , la voz de Gran Torino llamó la atención de Izuku que caminó unos pasos hacia adelante para ver al héroe retirado que acaba de llegar al lugar.

 **-Oh, Sensei-** , dijo Izuku nada sorprendido de verlo aquí, después de todo escuchó como Endeavor le pidió que viniera a esta ubicación. **-Logré hacerme cargo de minimizar el incendio lo más posible-** , informó Entity con una leve sonrisa mirando a Gran Torino.

El viejo se cruzó de brazos con una ligera sonrisa en su envejecido rostro. **-Al menos pudiste encargarte de eso, normalmente si no te hubiera visto preparado te hubiera dejado en el tren bala-** , dijo Gran Torino con calma y estando internamente orgulloso del muchacho que fue de ayuda para minimizar los daños del incendio.

 **-¿Quién es?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a Izuku que parecía conocer al viejo que hace un rato estaba peleando contra el Nomu delgado que su padre estaba siguiendo.

 **-Mi maestro durante las prácticas, Gran Torino-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo un poco presentándole a su amigo el hombre con el cual ha estado entrenando estos últimos días. **-Aun así no entiendo por qué está aquí-** , agregó fingiendo ignorancia solo para que Lida y Native estuvieran informados.

 **-Todoroki me dijo que viniera-** , aclaró Gran Torino con un poco de molestia viendo a su estudiante fijamente por tener que hacerle decir algo que él ya sabe, de cualquier manera lo dejaría pasar.

 **-¿Mi padre?-** , preguntó Shoto ensanchando ligeramente los ojos al escuchar que su padre de verdad si le mandó refuerzos como le pidió.

Gran Torino suspiró un poco y con mejor compostura observó a los presentes que parecían heridos por una batalla. **-No sé lo que pasó, pero me alegro de que todos estén bien-** , les dijo con un poco de amabilidad sin preocuparse mucho por Izuku, él es el que se ve mejor, si acaso su traje negro estaba algo sucio de sangre.

Izuku sintió algo de culpa en su interior e hizo una reverencia hacia su maestro. **-Lo lamento-** , se disculpó mirando al suelo mientras cierra los ojos. **(Lamento los problemas que le voy a causar por lo que hice)** , pensó él muy consciente de las consecuencias que traería el haber derrotado al asesino de héroes.

 **-¿Por qué te disculpas?-** , le preguntó Gran Torino a su estudiante con confusión mientras alza una ceja. **(Ahora falta que también en eso se parezca a Toshinori)** , pensaba el veterano con un mal presentimiento recordando como Toshinori se metía primero en problemas y luego se encargaba de pedir perdón por los desastres que hacía.

 **-¡Por aquí!-** , la voz femenina captó la atención de los presentes que se voltearon a ver como varios héroes llegaban al lugar encabezados por la heroína rubia que fue salvada por Izuku 3 y Endeavor.

 **-Endeavor nos dijo que necesitaban ayuda, pero…-** , decía uno de los Héroes llegando al lugar junto con los otros 4 profesionales.

 **-¿Niños?-** , preguntó otro profesional sorprendido al ver a tres aspirantes a héroes, claro que ellos ya los conocían del festival deportivo de Yuuei, además de que a Izuku lo vieron hace un rato cuando apagó gran parte del incendio en el centro, sin embargo no esperaban que el desconocido con mascara y Endeavor fueran a enviarlos como refuerzos para ellos.

 **-Algunos están heridos, pediré una ambulancia-** , dijo otro Héroe viendo el estado del chico de cabello bicolor y sobretodo el de armadura blanca, también Native estaba herido pero Izuku parecía ser el único que estaba bien.

La heroína rubia ensanchó los ojos al ver a quien tenían atado de manos en el suelo. **-O-Oigan, ese es…-** , decía Heroína incrédula y dando un paso atrás al ver al hombre y los demás héroes no tardaron en identificarlo y también reaccionar al verlo, Gran Torino incluido al no haberlo notado antes.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza para confirmar las sospechas de los adultos y se volteó a ver con calma a Stain. **-El asesino de héroes: Stain, ya no debería resultar una amenaza-** , dijo con confianza en que no supondría ningún peligro, sin sus armas, en desventaja numérica y sobretodo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, Stain no es un peligro ahora.

Luego de eso pasaron algunos minutos, los héroes chequearon las heridas de los heridos, un héroe estaba llamando a la ambulancia mientras que los otros estaban rodeando al asesino de héroes, Gran Torino solo estaba de pie cruzado de brazos hablando un rato con su estudiante.

Izuku luego de hablar un momento con su maestro, se acercó a Todoroki que estaba mirando al cielo. **-¿Te encuentras bien, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó el peliverde con calma al llegar a su lado, captando la atención de Shoto.

 **-Estoy bien, no estoy tan herido como Lida-** , respondió el apacible y tranquilo Todoroki mirando al peliverde a su lado que asintió con la cabeza y se volteó a ver a su amigo que estaba detrás de ellos dos.

 **-Es cierto Lida-kun, has sangrado mucho, al menos con Frost pude cubrir un poco las heridas-** , dijo Izuku mirando un poco preocupado a su amigo que recibió varias heridas en los brazos, eso requería atención medica lo más pronto posible.

 **-La ambulancia llegará pronto, por favor espera-** , le dijo un profesional a Lida para tratar de tranquilizarlo para que no se preocupara, sin embargo esto es innecesario, Lida no estaba alterado o algo por el estilo, por el contrario ha estado muy callado desde hace un rato.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, recordando todo lo que pasó, todo lo que cruzó su mente, todo lo que pensó que era correcto en ese momento en el cual sus sentimientos lo dominaron, sentía que había traicionado la imagen del héroe que él quería ser al actuar de esa forma.

Apretó los dientes y su cabello cubrió sus ojos, en ese estado caminó unos pasos hacia adelante para acercarse a sus amigos. **-Ustedes dos…-** , dijo Tenya captando la atención de Izuku y Shoto que observaron como él inclinaba su cuerpo hacia abajo en una reverencia. **-¡Se lastimaron por mi culpa!... lo siento mucho-** , decía Lida mirando el suelo mientras que lagrimas estaban acumuladas sobre sus ojos. **-No pude… ver nada… por mi ira-** , se lamentaba él sitiándose culpable y triste por haber actuado como lo hizo, estaba decepcionado de sí mismo y sus lágrimas eran de arrepentimiento.

Izuku mostró un poco de culpa en su rostro mientras veía a su amigo. **-Yo también lo siento, pese a saber lo que sentías, lo duro que debió ser para ti, lo que podrías llegar a hacer, no insistí lo suficiente para demostrarte que puedes contar conmigo-** , decía agachando un poco la cabeza. **-A pesar de que somos amigos-** , decía él cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

Al volver a abrirlos levantó la cabeza y esbozó una ligera y tranquila sonrisa. **-Pero es justo por eso que tengo una buena solución a partir de ahora-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de Tenya que levantó un poco la cabeza para ver a su amigo.

 **¡POW!**

El fuerte golpe contra el rostro de Lida tomó desprevenidos a los presentes que sorprendidos vieron como el chico de cabello negro se encontraba tirado en el suelo con su mejilla izquierda roja por el puñetazo que Izuku le dio.

Lida miraba incrédulo con una mano sobre su mejilla a Izuku que le observaba de pie sin ninguna pizca de remordimiento, en cambio tenia dibujaba una sonrisa de lado que transmitía una extraña pero reconfortante confianza.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios haces!?, ¡está herido!-** , le gritó uno de los héroes al peliverde que le acababa de pegar a su amigo sin motivo, o al menos eso pensaban todos, pero Lida podía sentir lo contrario.

Izuku ignoró al profesional y le mostró su puño a Tenya que estaba en el piso. **-Si te vas de nuevo por el mal camino, te voy a golpear de nuevo, Lida-kun-** , decía Entity con una expresión decidida sin borrar la sonrisa llena de coraje que provocó que Tenya ensanchara los ojos. **-Estaré a tu lado, asi que no duraré en corregirte-** , agregó el peliverde cerrando los ojos con una amable y reconfortante sonrisa que caló fuerte en su amigo.

 **-Midoriya-kun-** , dijo Lida incrédulo ante las que no eran simples palabras, Tenya tenía la certeza de que Izuku hablaba completamente en serio, si volvía a desviarse en la dirección errónea él estaría allí para arreglarle la cabeza, asi sea que tenga que tomar la fuerza, estaría para hacerle poner los pies en la tierra como el amigo que es.

Tenya no pudo evitarlo, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro mientras que unas lágrimas se escapaban y se deslizaban por sus mejillas. **-¡Cuento contigo!-** , exclamó Lida realmente agradecido con su amigo mientras cierra los ojos sin dejar de sonreír.

Todoroki sonrió ligeramente viendo a su amigo peliverde que está a su lado. **–Controla un poco tu fuerza Midoriya, eres el delegado, ¿no?-** , dijo Shoto bromeando un poco con respecto a la fuerza con la cual golpeó a Lida para decirle eso, aunque lo comprendía muy bien, algunas personas solo llegan a aprender a base de golpes, él mismo tuvo que recibir una paliza en el Festival Deportivo para poder abrir los ojos.

 **-Los jóvenes de hoy ahora hablan con los puños, eh, no está mal-** , comentó Gran Torino con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras se cruza de brazos y se acerca un poco a los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes. Pero un fuerte aleteo a la distancia capta la atención del veterano. **-¡Abajo!-** , les gritó Gran Torino a todos al ver como el Nomu volador se estaba acercando.

 **-¿¡Un villano!?-** , exclamó sorprendida la heroína rubia al ver al monstruo volador acercarse a una velocidad increíble hacia ellos mientras soltaba mucha sangre de uno de sus ojos.

Izuku por su parte no estaba a la defensiva como todos los demás, sonrió satisfecho con cierta malicia al ver al Nomu. **-Al menos me ahorró el trabajo de ir a buscarlo-** , dijo el peliverde preparado para "derrotar" al monstruo, luego un clon con mascara de Darkness se encargaría de llevárselo para quemarlo.

Gran Torino al ver la cara de su discípulo supo que tenía algo planeado, probablemente algo problemático. **-¡Quédate atrás niño, ya hiciste suficiente!-** , le dijo el anciano a su alumno que estaba por replicarle, pero cometió el error de bajar la guardia, lo cual el Nomu aprovechó para descender en picado y sujetar con sus garras a cierta persona, la cual fue…

Tenya Lida.

El tiempo se ralentizó en esos momentos, Lida, Todoroki, Gran Torino e Izuku ensancharon los ojos y el tiempo volvió a fluir y el Nomu volador ya se estaba llevando a Tenya en el aire y sus aleteos eran tan fuertes que provocaba corrientes de viento debajo de él.

 **-¡Lida-kun!-** , exclamó Izuku preocupado por su amigo que estaba siendo sostenido por el Nomu que se elevaba rápidamente en el aire.

Claro que el chico intentó liberarse de las garras que estaban apretando sus costados, pero la fuerza del monstruo es superior con diferencia y su intento de escapar solo produjo que Nomu le produjera más dolor a Lida que apretaba los dientes para aguantar las garras que se clavaban sobre sus costados.

Un poco de sangre salpicó del Nomu y terminó en la mejilla de la heroína rubia. **-Sangre, ¿escapó de algún ataque?-** , se preguntó ella mirando con un poco de enojo al monstruo que se estaba llevando al chico.

 **(¡No!, si sube mucho no lo alcanzaré con mi Quirk)** , pensaba Gran Torino apretando los dientes y mirando con algo de conflicto al Nomu que cada vez se alejaba más en el aire.

Izuku comenzó a crear en su mano derecha una lanza de rayos carmesís de Red Volt. **-Esto no lo dejaré pasar, me vas a devolver a mi amigo-** , decía el chico hablando muy en serio mientras retraía su brazo derecho hacia atrás y se preparaba para lanzar su ataque de rayos.

 **-¡Cuidado, puedes darle al chico!-** , le advirtió uno de los héroes al muchacho trajeado que estaba por atacar al Nomu Volador.

 **-¿A quién crees que le hablas?-** , preguntó Izuku de forma intensa mientras que cerraba uno de sus ojos para apuntar y activaba Eyes´God para realizar un Zoom directo al cerebro expuesto del monstruo. **-Tengo una puntería excelente-** , alardeó con un poco de arrogancia preparándose para disparar su lanza de rayos.

Pero un tercero actuó antes que Entity pudiera efectuar su ataque, este fue el asesino de héroes Stain, este no solo recuperó la memoria hace pocos minutos, sino que con una cuchilla oculta en una de sus mangas se liberó de sus ataduras y en segundos se acercó a la heroína rubia para lamer su mejilla en la cual estaba la sangre del Nomu.

 **¡GUHH!**

El monstruo se quedó paralizado en el aire debido a Blood Curdle que fue activado por Stain, de modo que Nomu comenzaba a descender e Izuku canceló su ataque ante la sorpresa de ver al asesino de héroes libre.

 **(¡D-Dejó de volar!)** , pensó Lida sorprendido viendo al monstruo que ya no movía sus alas y estaban perdiendo altura.

Stain con su filosa cuchilla en mano corría hacia ellos mientras que sus ojos despedían un brillo rojo. **La sociedad repleta de héroes falsos…-** , decía y como un depredador acercándose a su presa saltó en el aire ubicándose por encima del Nomu. **-Y criminales que utilizan su poder sin control…-** , dijo con fuerza al momento en que sin vacilación apuñaló el cerebro del Nomu volador matándolo y los tres aterrizaron en el suelo desplazándose por unos metros. **-Deben ser eliminados-** , declaró el asesino de héroes que estaba encorvado y le costaba respirar, sin embargo aun así colocó su pie sobre Tenya que al ser libre de las garras trató de apartarse, pero Stain se lo impidió y siguió jadeando ante el cansancio.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos con seriedad viendo la escena ante sus ojos. **(Debo detenerlo, Lida-kun está en peligro, lo va a matar ahora que puede)** , pensó el peliverde preocupado por su amigo y decidido a encargarse de la repentina situación.

Entity sin ningún miedo en su expresión comenzó a caminar en dirección a Stain y Tenya.

 **-Mocoso-** , decía Gran Torino en un principio queriendo detener a Izuku para que no actuara estúpidamente, pero al ver su expresión decidió no detenerlo. Se le olvidó qué clase de joven es él, es impredecible y es un enigma lo que tiene en mente, sin embargo es confiable en situaciones críticas como esta.

Stain con un aura intimidante enterró un poco más su cuchilla en el cerebro de Nomu. **-Esto es…-** , decía el temible asesino con voz cansada que sin embargo provocaba temor. **-Para crear una sociedad más justa-** , completó el pelinegro sacando de golpe la cuchilla del cerebro del monstruo muerto, causando que su sangre comenzara a derramarse por el pavimento.

Todos quedaron estáticos ante el peligro que exudaba el asesino de héroes, estando tan herido como lo estaba aun así logró matar fríamente al Nomu. El único que ni se inmutó por el peligro era Izuku que dejó de acercarse al estar a 2 metros del asesino de héroes que tenía a Lida bajo uno de sus pies.

* * *

Mientras tanto Shigaraki desde la cima de la toma de agua estaba observando lo sucedido a través de unos binoculares mientras que a su lado Kurogiri mantenía el silencio ante la expectación.

 **-Oye oye oye, ¿¡Qué demonios!?-** , preguntó Shigaraki con enojo en su voz mientras que alejaba los binoculares de sus ojos que estaban ensanchados con incredulidad. **-¿Por qué ese Nomu no se mueve?, ¿qué hace ese desgraciado de Entity allí?-** , seguía preguntando Tomura mientras que sus ojos rojos temblaban de rabia al tan solo ver al peliverde. **-¡Esto es demasiado para mí!, ¡es un desastre!-** , exclamaba Shigaraki con ira mientras que comenzaba a rascarse furiosamente el cuello con una mano. **-¿Por qué?, ¿por qué no pasa lo que quiero?-** , preguntó el villano con creciente enojo que no era evidente por la mano que cubre su rostro, sus ojos son el único indicio del odio que estaba sintiendo, eso y el fuerte sonido de la piel de su cuello irritándose.

* * *

De regreso a la calle Ekou, los héroes profesionales que estaban a varios metros del asesino de héroes, no podían quitarse la sensación de que si se acercaban perderían la vida, sin embargo seguían sorprendidos por su repentino escape para matar al Nomu.

 **-¿Salvó al chico?-** , preguntó uno de los profesionales con incredulidad ante la sorpresiva acción del hombre pelinegro.

 **-¡Idiota, ahora tiene un rehén!-** , le gritó un héroe sin fiarse en lo más mínimo de Stain, un asesino es un asesino, seguramente demandaría que lo dejaran escapar para garantizar la seguridad del chico.

 **-Mató a alguien sin dudar-** , dijo uno de los héroes intimidado por el aura que despedía el asesino que pese a verse tan débil, herido y frágil, acaba de extinguir una vida sin vacilación alguna.

La heroína rubia sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el miedo y luego se posicionó para combatir. **-Como sea, prepárense para luchar-** , les dijo Heroína ella a los otros profesionales que también se pusieron en posición, pero antes de que hagan alguna tontería, Izuku les detiene al levantar un brazo a un lateral.

 **-Quédense donde están-** , dijo Izuku con firmeza, no es una petición, acaba de sentenciar una orden que ellos inconscientemente seguirían. **-Si se acercan un poco más…-** , decía él mientras entrecerraba los ojos mirando a Stain. **-No puedo asegurar que no vayan a salir lastimados-** , completó el peliverde prefirieron no tener estorbos que obstaculicen el rescate de su amigo Tenya.

 **-A-Asesino de héroes-** , decía Lida apretando los dientes mientras miraba con enojo al villano que con seriedad se inclinó y colocó el filo de su cuchilla cerca de la yugular del adolescente que tragó en seco.

Pero Stain nota algo en el suelo alrededor de él, pequeños brotes de madera parecían taladrar el suelo desde abajo, su tamaño es diminuto y solo él se había percatado de esos pequeños brotes que tienen puntas filosas.

 **(Entonces si hago un movimiento es también mi final, eh)** , pensó Stain internamente divertido con el actuar del héroe trajeado que seguro que con uno de sus Quirks le estaba diciendo: _"Llega a cortarlo un poco y mueres"_ _ **.**_

Aun con esa clara amenaza de muerte, el asesino de héroes fulminó con la mirada a Lida que estaba indefenso contra el suelo. **-No eres un héroe… no veo en ti ningún potencial para llegar a serlo, eres solo cáncer que ensucia la imagen de los verdaderos héroes-** , dijo Stain de forma cruda y seria mientras que jadeaba un poco ya que se le dificultaba respirar.

Lida quizás antes hubiera respondido con odio e ira, pero ahora solo bajó un poco la cabeza. **-Lo sé, sé que tienes razón-** , dijo Tenya admitiendo que bien Stain podría tener razón con respecto a él como un falso héroe, que quizás no se deba llamar asi mismo así. **-Pero aun así…-** , su voz adquirió intensidad cuando apretó los puños y levantó la cabeza para ver directamente los ojos del intimidante asesino. **-¡Voy a mejorar!, ¡voy a aprender de esto!, ¡voy a convertirme en un héroe y le demostraré a todos que el nombre Ingenium no se ha perdido!, ¡que aún tiene miles de personas que salvar!-** , gritó Tenya lleno de determinación y convicción en su rostro.

Stain se quedó mirándole por unos segundos, su expresión precisamente no expresaba disgusto ante la actitud del chico.

 **-Es estúpido confiar en casos perdidos como tú-** , dijo mirándolo directamente a los ojos para tratar de hacerlo flaquear, pero sin resultados y esto le divirtió un poco. **-Tu amigo es muy estúpido por creer en ti-** , agregó el asesino mirando de reojo a Izuku que permanecía serio preparado para atacar con Gea. **-Pero así deben ser los héroes, con una esperanza inquebrantable y una inamovible convicción-** , dijo el asesino de héroes con más calma mientras que para sorpresa de los presentes alejaba la cuchilla de la yugular de Lida.

Stain se levantó y quitó su pierna de Tenya, dándole la oportunidad para apartarse tan solo un metro. El hombre debilitado por su batalla contra los adolescentes estaba luchando por el simple hecho de mantenerse de pie y miraba directamente a Lida.

 **-Si él cree en ti, solo me queda confiar en su juicio-** , decía Stain con una ligera sonrisa formándose en su rostro, no una maliciosa o siniestra, sino una que denotaba alivio y satisfacción. **-A estas alturas al menos puedo serle de utilidad a un verdadero héroe-** , dijo Stain sintiéndose realizado y en paz al haber mantenido la cabeza en alto en el camino que tomó.

Comenzó a asesinar para transmitir el mensaje de que los héroes debían volver a como lo eran en la vieja escuela, quería desaparecer a los falsos héroes que por motivos impuros se hacían llamar así mismos héroes, ensuciando la imagen de algo tan noble. Pero esta noche el peliverde le dio a entender que quizás no juzgó correctamente a sus víctimas, que eran más de lo que él ha pensado ver y que quizás sus métodos no fueron los correctos.

Aun así no se arrepiente de lo que hizo, eligió su propio camino y lo ha recorrido sin ninguna vacilación, puede que sus métodos fueran erróneos, pero sus intenciones eran buenas, qué los héroes siguieran siendo héroes. Ahora estaba dejando ir a Lida porque confiaba en que el chico trajeado de ojos verdes cambiaría la sociedad de una forma nunca antes vista, confiaba en que los héroes falsos podrían convertirse en verdaderos héroes si seguían el ejemplo de él.

Después de todo el chico que se hace llamar Ingenium cambió mucho desde el momento en que su amigo de cabello verde le vino a salvar.

" _¡No te perdonaré!, ¡te mataré!"_

Esas fueron una de las palabras que el chico cegado por la ira vociferó con odio cuando llegó a pelear contra él.

Pero luego de que sus amigos vinieran a rescatarlo…

" _No puedo dejar que sangren más por mí"_

" _Si me rindo, Ingenium morirá… ¡no lo permitiré!"_

" _¡Te venceré!, ¡Esta vez tú como criminal, y yo… ¡Como héroe!"_

Esas son las palabras de alguien que va en camino a volverse un héroe en el futuro. Por ello Stain está satisfecho, porque tenía esperanza, algo que perdió hace bastante tiempo, ahora tenía esperanza en que los héroes volverían a ser verdaderos y con motivos nobles. Esa sociedad es posible si personas como All Might o ese muchacho de traje seguían apareciendo e influían en las personas en la manera en la que lo hacen.

Entonces ahora su papel terminó, no más muertes, no más sangre, seria encarcelado por sus crímenes pero al menos sabía que su sueño se haría realidad, al fin llegó la noche en la que el asesino de héroes Stain deje de ser necesario.

 **-¿Qué hacen todos en grupo?-** , fue la pregunta hecha Endeavor que captó la atención de todos los presentes que se voltearon a verlo, y desgraciadamente Stain reconoció esa voz y giró su cabeza para ver de reojo al hombre que acaba de llegar. **-El villano debió escapar por aquí-** , decía Enji mirando al grupo ya que ha estado persiguiendo al Nomu volador. **(Shoto, también esta ese chico Midoriya, ¿él fue quien le llamó?)** , se preguntó Endeavor mentalmente al ver al muchacho peliverde de varios Quirks.

Es luego de eso que Endeavor nota que a unos metros de Izuku está el cuerpo del Nomu volador, también está un compañero de Shoto que estuvo en el festival deportivo, pero mucho más importante su mirada se encontró con la del siniestro hombre que lo fulminaba con la mirada.

 **-Esperen un momento, ¿Acaso ese hombre es…?-** , decía Endeavor ligeramente sorprendido viendo al asesino de héroes.

 **-Endeavor-** , gruñó Stain con voz ronca cuando su máscara se caía mientras que las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo que estaba por rendirse por las buenas, pero eso ya no sucedería, sus dientes los apretaba con fuerza, sus músculos los tensaba, los pulmones le ardían y sin embargo se las arreglaba para respirar.

El héroe número dos sonrió de lado preparando fuego en su mano derecha. **-¡Asesino de héroes!-** , exclamó Endeavor preparado para derrotar al villano que seguro tiene algo que ver con todo el caos causado por los Nomus.

Gran Torino ensanchó los ojos mucho cuando sintió algo proveniente del villano. **-¡Espera Todoroki!-** , le advirtió el veterano a Enji que se detuvo un poco confundido.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos viendo directamente a Stain que les daba la espalda a todos. **-Endeavor, la situación estaba bajo control antes de que llegara-** , le dijo con seriedad sin mirar a Endeavor, por aparecer de improvisto hizo que el espíritu de matar volviera a crecer en Stain, lo podía sentir con o sin Beast.

Todos apreciaron como la espalda de Stain se quedó quieta, el silencio se hizo en el lugar, en ese momento en la toda la calle Ekou no hubo ruido durante un minuto de larga espera. Finalmente llegó el momento en que Stain se dio la vuelta, causando que todos a excepción de Izuku ensancharan los ojos ante el cambio en el villano.

Saliva caía de su boca, al no tener su máscara se revelaba su siniestro y herido rostro, sus intensos y amenazantes ojos inyectados en sangre e intención homicida brillaban con un intenso rojo que resaltaba en contraste con la oscuridad que se cernía sobre su silueta.

 **-¡Impostor!-** , exclamó Stain con genuina y profunda ira dejando a todos de piedra, Todoroki, Tenya, Gran Torino, Native, Endeavor y los héroes, todos se quedaron congelados en su sitio con los ojos bien abiertos cuando a ojos de todos, una luna de intenso rojo sangriento brillaba detrás de Stain que comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia ellos. **-Debo corregir las cosas…-** , decía ejerciendo tal poder con su presencia que todos lo podían sentir, ni siquiera el veterano de Gran Torino pudo moverse por el miedo que corroía su ser.

Izuku permanecía de pie en su sitio mirando con seriedad al asesino de héroes, no porque estuviera paralizado por la intimidación, sino que esto no significaba absolutamente nada para él que ha tolerado un par de años de tortura mental de All For One.

 **-Alguien se cubrirá de sangre…-** , decía Stain con voz imponente e intimidante mientras daba otro paso al frente y la distancia entre él e Izuku se acortaba otra vez. **-¡Recuperaré lo que es ser un héroe!-** , exclamaba el hombre que los paralizaba a todos con su sola presencia y sed de sangre.

Entonces al haber solo un metro entre él e Izuku, el asesino de héroes dio un fuerte pisotón mirando al frente, no al peliverde que reconoció como héroe, no al chico de cabello bicolor que considera alguien meramente apto como futuro héroe, tampoco miraba a los profesionales que consideraba falsos o inútiles, sino que observaba al hombre que más representaba un virus y un parasito para la imagen de un Héroe… Endeavor.

 **-¡Vamos!, ¡Vengan a por mí, impostores!-** , les gritó Stain tanto al corrupto héroe número dos como a los demás profesionales, causando que estos sintieran terribles escalofríos recorrer sus columnas vertebrales, Endeavor dio un paso atrás con los ojos abiertos. **-Solo hay dos héroes reales que dejaré que me maten, y uno de ellos es el verdadero héroe…-** , decía Stain reuniendo todas sus fuerzas mientras sus ojos temblaban por la presión de su poderosa presencia. **-¡ALL MIGHT!-** , gritó el asesino de héroes y su intimidante aura inundó la calle y los sentidos de los presentes.

Todo se tiñó en una mezcla de oscuridad y sangre mientras que dos ojos aún más rojos se formaban detrás de Stain como si se tratara de los suyos. Todos se vieron abrumados y la mayoría cayó de rodillas o se tropezaron de espaldas al verse asfixiados completamente por el tan intenso poder que emanaba el hombre al frente de ellos, hasta resultaba difícil respirar o desviar la vista.

"Asesino", es la palabra que se repetía varias veces en las mentes de los presentes al ver al silueta de Stain que los fulminaba con la mirada.

Izuku sin inmutarse seguía viendo fijamente a Stain, lo elogiaba mentalmente por ser un individuo tan particular, él solo con su propia presencia y sed de sangre logró causar una fracción del miedo que Fear Alpha puede producir en una persona.

En cualquier momento alguien se hubiera desmayado por tanta presión, pero…

 **¡CLINK!**

La abrumadora e intimidante presencia desapareció por completo, todos estaban incrédulos ya que podían respirar normalmente de nuevo y podían moverse con libertad, el miedo sin embargo no desapareció y no lo haría durante las noches cuando estén soñando, en un momento ese profundo miedo que sintieron volverá y recordaran lo que acaban de experimentar.

El motivo por el cual el ambiente se calmó es fácil, Stain se había detenido y la cuchilla en su mano cayó al suelo, su intenso poder se esfumó y sus globos oculares estaban en blanco y su boca se quedó abierta.

Sin embargo él seguía de pie y eso es lo que más tenía desconcertados a los presentes que se vieron intimidados.

Izuku con calma cerró los ojos y se volteó a ver al grupo que estaba detrás suyo. **–Está inconsciente, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparse-** , dijo Entity abriendo los ojos para ver como Todoroki y Gran Torino se dejaban sentar en el suelo aun incrédulos de lo que acaban de sentir.

Luego el joven peliverde se volteó a ver por encima del hombro al inconsciente asesino de héroes. **(Que descortés de mi parte, nunca te dije mi nombre de héroe)** , pensó él lamentándose de ese hecho y después miró con comprensión al hombre. **-Soy… Entity-** , dijo Izuku para presentarse y luego enfocó su mirada en Lida que seguía descolocado y abrumado al haber estado más cerca de Stain que el resto del grupo. **-Y te agradezco por haber tomado una buena elección-** , le agradeció Entity con una ligera sonrisa al inconsciente Stain que al final hizo lo correcto.

Más adelante se sabría que una costilla rota perforó su pulmón en ese momento. Y de algo se puede estar seguro, el asesino de héroes no lamió la sangre de nadie en ese momento, pero en ese lugar todos quedaron paralizados ante la presencia de Stain que hasta el último segundo tuvo la cabeza en alto por sus ideales y se opuso a su oponente.

Pasaron ya varios minutos del incidente y Shigaraki se encontraba en la azotea del edificio rascándose la garganta mientras observa a través de los binoculares el cadáver del Nomu volador que tenía un hoyo en su ojo sumado a la puñalada de Stain, además estaba acostado sobre su propia sangre. De los otros dos Nomus no había ningún rastro, ni siquiera había héroes o policías arrestándolos o cargando sus cuerpos en caso de estar muertos, es como si hubieran esfumado de la faz de la tierra.

Está de más decir que Tomura estaba enojado, muy enojado, sin embargo ahora lograba controlarse para observar en silencio y rascarse con cierta moderación, pero se cansó de estar allí y desintegró sus binoculares que en segundos se hicieron polvo.

 **-Vámonos de aquí-** , ordenó Shigaraki con calma y haciendo un gesto con la mano para que Kurogiri lo sacara de allí.

 **-¿Te satisfacen los resultados, Shigaraki Tomura?-** , preguntaba Kurogiri con curiosidad mientras que su cuerpo se extendía en un portal que se formó detrás de Shigaraki.

 **-Idiota, eso depende de los resultados de mañana-** , respondió el villano peliceleste para luego caminar hacia atrás y desaparecer en el portal que luego de unos segundos se cerró sin dejar ninguna pista de que ellos estuvieron allí.

* * *

 _ ***Hospital General de Hosu***_

Ya a la mañana del día siguiente el sol se encontraba en lo alto y las frescas brisas ondulaban el follaje de la vegetación que se encontraba cercana al hospital. Dentro en una de las habitaciones nos encontramos con Izuku, Todoroki y Lida, los cuales fueron traídos aquí inmediatamente luego de que la Ambulancia llegara a la calle Ekou.

 **-¿Pudiste dormir, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Todoroki sentado sobre su cama y estando en bata de hospital con varias vendas sobre las heridas que le causó el asesino de héroes.

 **-No mucho-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza mientras que él se encontraba acostado sobre su cama viendo al techo, seguía vistiendo su traje de héroe a excepción de su gabardina que dobló y acomodó en una esquina, por lo tanto solo tenía su camisa verde algo desabotonada y encima su chaleco negro y corbata aflojada.

 **-Supongo que es entendible… Hado-Senpai seguro estuvo preocupada por ti-** , comentó Shoto con mirada apacible viendo a su amigo que estuvo hablando por varias horas en la noche con la integrante de Los Tres Grandes, al parecer a esa hora es que Nejire acostumbraba a llamarle.

Izuku sonriendo levemente se rascó una mejilla mientras veía el techo. **-Lo sé, fue un poco mi culpa, no debí decir que estuve en Hosu, eso causó que me hiciera varias preguntas al respecto-** , decía él recordando su descuido, decirle a su curiosa Senpai que estuvo en Hosu donde ocurrió el ataque de los Nomus, provocó que ella preocupada hiciera varias preguntas y sin darse cuenta terminó contándole todo lo que pasó.

Lida que estaba sobre su cama y vestía su bata de hospital, observó con calma a su mejor amigo. **-Sin embargo sigo sin entender porque te quedaste con nosotros, Midoriya-kun-** , dijo él algo curioso viendo al peliverde, algo que Todoroki también se preguntaba.

Izuku tiene a Mom, por lo tanto cuenta con una regeneración avanzada, las pocas heridas que recibió de Stain fueron curadas a los segundos y al llegar la ambulancia era completamente innecesario el tener que atenderlo, pues estaba en perfecta salud.

Izuku se levantó para sentarse sobre su cama y observó a sus amigos mientras se rasca la nuca. **-Pues… cómo lo digo, en estos momentos prefiero estar con ustedes, estamos todos metidos en esto, no pensé que fuera correcto irme como si fuera ajeno al problema-** , respondió él sonriéndoles un poco, de modo que Tenya y Shoto también sonriendo ante el motivo de Izuku.

 **-Aun así fue un poco excesivo el romperte el brazo para que te dejaran descansar en el hospital-** , dijo Todoroki con una gota de sudor en la sien al recordar el actuar extremo de su amigo, el cual se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

 **-Hice lo que debía hacer, por suerte Mom curó apropiadamente las pocas heridas que sufrí-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad para luego girar su cabeza para ver a través de la ventana el cielo azul. **-Saben, creo que hicieron un trabajo increíble ayer contra un verdadero villano-** , opinó pacíficamente recordando como ellos lucharon a pesar de ser contra un villano de tal calibre como lo fue Stain.

 **-Lo dices como si tú no hubieras tenido la mayor participación-** , dijo Lida con una pequeña sonrisa mirando al peliverde que al parecer olvidaba que también peleó contra un villano real y sobrevivió.

Izuku al oír esto, se sobó la cabeza cuando se volteó a ver a su amigo de lentes. **-E-Error mío-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo levemente apenado, tenía que mantener la fachada de que era tan primerizo como todos tratándose de pelear contra los villanos, aunque todos sabían que en USJ él acabó con gran parte de ellos, eso no quita el hecho de que tiene que ocultar su pasado de vigilante que tiene experiencia en combates de vida o muerte.

Shoto observó su brazo izquierdo vendado. **-Tengo que decir que él pudo haberme matado, pero en cambio me dejó ir a propósito-** , dijo Todoroki recordando las ocasiones en las que el asesino de héroes pudo acabar con él.

 **-Yo te hubiera salvado-** , dijo Izuku con serenidad viendo a su amigo, pues la verdad en ningún momento ellos dos estaban en peligro mortal, con crear Perfect Cube alrededor de ellos era suficiente.

 **-Seguro-** , respondió el pelimixto con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su amigo, luego se giró a ver a Tenya que tenía sus dos brazos cubiertos de vendas y cabestrillos. **-Es increíble que lo enfrentaras cuando te atacó directamente-** , le dijo Todoroki a Lida con calma.

 **-No, no es eso-** , negaba el pelinegro de lentes para luego agachar un poco la cabeza. **–Yo…-** , pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose.

Los tres adolescentes se voltearon hacia la entrada y vieron a Gran Torino y a su lado al héroe Manual.

 **-Oh, ¿están despiertos, niños?-** , decía Gran Torino con calma entrando a la habitación junto con Manual.

Izuku se bajó de su cama y se colocó de pie. **-Gran Torino-** , decía Izuku mirando calmadamente a su maestro.

 **-Manual-san-** , decía Lida algo desanimado al ver al héroe que le acogió en sus prácticas, ahora pensaba en que lo preocupó y seguramente le dio problemas.

El veterano héroe retirado observó a su estudiante con el ceño fruncido mientras le apuntaba con un dedo. **-Ya después me quejaré contigo por lo que hiciste, mocoso-** , decía Gran Torino un poco molesto con el peliverde, el cual asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Es entendible-** , aceptó Izuku sin objeción, el viejo tenía completo derecho a quejarse por los problemas que le puso encima al pelear contra el Asesino de héroes.

 **-Pero antes… alguien vino a verte-** , dijo Gran Torino cruzándose de brazos con calma dándole entrada a otro individuo que entraba por la puerta.

Un hombre bastante alto, vestido de traje de negocios con corbata con diseño de dálmata y su cabeza es la de un perro.

 **-El jefe de la policía de Hosu, Kenji Tsugar-¡!-** , estaba presentando Gran Torino al importante hombre a su lado, pero es interrumpido por un grito.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaron Nejire y Himiko entrando rápidamente a la habitación sin ninguna delicadeza, empujando sin saberlo al hombre perro que se fue a un lado.

Izuku ensanchó ligeramente los ojos y no era el único sorprendido, Gran Torino y Manual estaban descolocados porque ambas chicas acaban de empujar a alguien verdaderamente importante, pero eso a ellas no les importó en absoluto, solo buscaron con la mirada a Izuku y al encontrarlo de pie al lado de su cama de hospital se lanzaron sobre él sin dudar, provocando que el chico casi perdiera el equilibrio.

Izuku seguía desorientado por la repentina llegada de ellas que le abrazaban el torso con fuerza. **-¿Himiko?, ¿Nejire?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** , preguntaba él confundido mientras tenía sus brazos abiertos dudando de si debería abrazarlas o no.

Ambas levantaron su cara al mismo tiempo para verle a él con lindo enojo, lo cual tomó con la guardia baja al chico que se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-Idiota, debiste haberme llamado cuando sucedió todo, ¡te hubiera ido a ayudar!-** , regañaba Toga de verdad enojada con Izuku que le preocupaba y quiso haber estado a su lado para alivianar todo el trabajo que él tuvo que hacer.

Nejire asintió coincidiendo con Himiko. **-Yo igual, ya te lo dije antes cuando te llamé, tengo una licencia de héroe, debiste haberme pedido ayuda-** , decía la peliazul con el ceño fruncido lo cual es extraño viniendo de ella, estaba molesta de que aun siendo capaz de ayudar legalmente, ella no tuvo la oportunidad de apoyarlo a él.

La Senpai estaba al tanto de todo lo sucedido, el ataque de los Nomus, la aparición del Asesino de Héroes Stain, el hecho de que Izuku con sus clones eliminara a dos Nomus, que apagó gran parte del incendio. Ella logró sacarle la información luego de presionarlo durante más de una hora, no fue sencillo, pero al final Izuku sintiéndose culpable de haberla preocupado le dijo lo que quería saber.

Himiko sujetó con una mano la corbata de Izuku para jalarla, causando que Izuku bajara un poco la cabeza hacia la rubia que infló un poco sus mejillas. **-Además no me llamaste para contarme lo que pasó, eres un tonto-** , dijo Toga gratuitamente al no poder ignorar ese detalle, ella estaba al tanto de lo que sucedió porque Nejire se lo contó esta mañana, pero hubiera querido que fuera el mismo Izuku quien después del incidente le informara de lo que le aconteció.

Nejire ante la queja de Himiko, sonrió algo apenada. **-Bueno, eso quizás sea mi culpa, estuve hablando con Izuku-kun por horas-** , dijo la peliazul rascándose una mejilla mientras le sonreía a su amiga rubia que hizo un tierno mohín, claro, ellas dos no se despegaban de Izuku que estaba algo incómodo por las miradas de los presentes.

 **-Vaya, que popular-** , dijo Manual con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico de los muchos Quirks, honestamente hubiera querido ser así de popular con las chicas a su edad.

Izuku suspiró un poco y colocó sus dos manos sobre las cabezas de Himiko y Nejire, las cuales dejaron de hablar entre sí y levantaron la vista hacia el peliverde, el cual esbozó una ligera y gentil sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Chicas, lo lamento, ¿de acuerdo?, en ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, lo que menos quería es que se preocuparan y se metieran en problemas por mi culpa, espero me perdonen-** , dijo él con voz suave, amable y sincera, ambas chicas al ver sus ojos podían saber que no estaba mintiendo, de tener la oportunidad las mantendría lejos de todo peligro.

Ambas ensancharon sus ojos y fuertes sonrojos se agravaron sobre sus mejillas, las palabas y la expresión de Izuku habían dado justamente en sus corazones tomándolas desprevenidas. Sus latidos se agitaron y una fuerte sensación las molestaba en su interior, pero aun así resultada gratificante y satisfactorio, el hecho de que él velara por su seguridad y se preocupara por ellas.

Himiko y Nejire no olvidaron el lugar donde ahora estaban, en una sala de hospital donde los demás presentes las estaban viendo, no querían que sus expresiones de vergüenza causadas por Izuku fueran vistas por los demás, sería muy humillante, por ello ambas en silencio decidieron ocultar sus rostros en el amplio pecho de Izuku hasta que lograran calmar sus corazones.

Izuku por su parte se sonrojó de manera casi imperceptible, primero por oler la dulce fragancia de ellas y segundo por el hecho de que pegaban sus pechos a su torso, pero aun con todo eso mantuvo la serenidad, colocó sus manos sobre las espaldas de ellas y levantó la cabeza para mirar a Gran Torino, Manual y al hombre perro.

 **-Déjenlas unos momentos así, ya se calmaran-** , les dijo Izuku educadamente a los adultos con una sonrisa, las dejaría ser ya que se sentía algo culpable por haberlas preocupado.

Pasados un par de minutos, ahora Izuku se encontraba de pie en medio de Nejire y Himiko, los tres estaban frente al hombre perro que a sus lados tenia a Gran Torino y Manual, Todoroki y Tenya también estaban de pie detrás de Izuku. El peliverde de chaleco negro hizo una leve reverencia hacia el hombre perro.

 **-Por favor discúlpelas por haberlo empujado-** , dijo Izuku cordialmente y cerrando los ojos para que perdonara a sus amigas por haber sido irrespetuosas. Luego notó que es el único haciendo reverencia, asi que colocó sus manos sobre las cabezas de ellas y las hizo agachar la cabeza. **-Vamos, ustedes también siéntanlo-** , les dijo él un poco estricto a ellas dos.

 **-Lo sentimos-** , dijeron ambas chicas cerrando los ojos y lamentando haberlo empujado.

El alto hombre negó tranquilamente con la cabeza. **-No se preocupen, la juventud debe ser así, Guau-** , dijo el hombre con cara de perro causando que Himiko y Nejire trataran de no reír al escuchar el "Guau" **-Ahora me presentaré como corresponde, Guau, soy Kenji Tsuragamae, soy el jefe de policía de aquí-** , se presentó Kenji con cordialidad para luego observar a Lida, Todoroki y a Izuku. **-Ustedes tres deben ser los estudiantes que vencieron al asesino de héroes-** , comentó el humano-perro y los tres involucrados asintieron con las cabezas.

 **-Es correcto-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente viendo a Tsuragamae que entendió rápidamente que el líder del grupo es él, es el que más impone esa autoridad de los jóvenes, asi que se dirigiría directamente con él.

 **(El jefe de policía vino, ¿por qué?)** , se preguntó Todoroki sospechando de los motivos que trajeron a Kenji aquí.

 **-Respecto al arresto del asesino de héroes-** , comenzó a decir Kenji con una mirada más seria.

 **-Estamos en problemas, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos con calma, cosa que causó sorpresa en Nejire, Himiko, Tenya y Shoto que no esperaban escuchar algo como eso después de que ellos 3 derrotaran a un villano.

El jefe de policía asintió confirmando lo dicho por el peliverde. **-Él tiene heridas graves de quemaduras y huesos rotos, en estos momentos está recibiendo atención bajo vigilancia de expertos, Guau-** , informó el hombre perro sobre la salud del criminal.

 **-Vaya, eso suena muy mal, ¿Qué tanto lo golpeaste, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire sonriéndole con curiosidad a Izuku que está a su lado, el cual se rascó ligeramente una mejilla.

 **-P-Por favor no me preguntes eso ahora, Nejire-** , le pidió Izuku con una tensa sonrisa a la peliazul, pues exactamente hablar de cuanto lastimó a Stain no iba a ayudar con la actual situación, más bien la empeoraría.

El jefe de policía tomó la palabra mirando a los jóvenes. **-Como son estudiantes ya deberían saberlo, cuando aparecían los "superpoderes", la policía le dio importancia al liderazgo y estándares para que los Quirks no se usaran como armas, Guau-** , decía Kenji queriendo llegar a un punto importante.

Pero fue Izuku quien tomó la palabra al saber lo que diría el jefe de policía. **-Entonces surgió la profesión de héroes para encubrirlo, gracias a que los héroes han seguido las reglas y éticas es que podemos utilizar habilidades capaces de matar y nuestras acciones son aceptadas en vez de ser denunciadas, nosotros en cambio no cumplimos con eso-** , hablaba el chico tranquilamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-L-Lo dices como si lo que hicieron fuera algo malo, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Toga sonriendo algo nerviosa mirando a Izuku, después de todo en ningún mundo derrotar a alguien que mata a héroes es malo, pero Izuku parecía decir que habría consecuencias por lo que hicieron.

 **-Porque en este caso lo es, aunque fuera contra el asesino de héroes, es una violación de las reglas, que individuos sin aprobación gubernamental usen sus Quirks sin supervisión de sus guardianes, Guau-** , decía el hombre perro con voz más firme para recalcar la gravedad de la situación. **-Ustedes tres y los profesionales Endeavor, Manual y Gran Torino serán castigados severamente-** , informó Kenji mientras que Gran Torino y Manual seguían en calma viendo a los 3 chicos.

Himiko estaba sorprendida por lo que escuchaba y recogió los brazos contra su pecho. **-E-Eso es…-** , decía la rubia queriendo protestar en defensa de sus amigos, también había rastros de miedo en los ojos de Nejire que sabía bien la clase de castigos que ponían por esas faltas, en caso de Izuku, Tenya y Shoto bien podían ser expulsados de Yuuei.

 **-Un momento-** , dijo Todoroki con el ceño fruncido captando la atención del oficial. **-Si Lida no hubiera intervenido entonces Native habría muerto, si Midoriya no iba entonces los dos morirían-** , decía Shoto con notorio enojo en su tono, ¿por salvar a alguien iban a ser castigados?, eso es estúpido.

 **-Todoroki-** , decía Lida pensando en detener a su amigo para no discutir con el jefe de policía, al final tendrían más problemas.

Pero el chico de cabello bicolor no se quedaría callado. **-Nadie notó que el asesino de héroes apareció, ¿debimos seguir las reglas y dejar que murieran?-** , preguntaba Todoroki con un poco de agresividad en su tono, pero fue Izuku quien lo detuvo al levantar la mano.

 **-Por favor has silencio, Todoroki-kun-** , pidió Izuku tranquilamente a su amigo pelimixto que le observó. **-Por buenas que hayan sido nuestras intenciones, sencillamente hay reglas que deben ser cumplidas estrictamente, por eso la sociedad funciona, en términos simples casi matamos a un hombre para arrestarlo, si decimos que está bien solo porque es lo correcto entonces más temprano que tarde esta sociedad se caerá a pedazos-** , decía el peliverde objetivamente y de forma madura tomando en cuenta que la ley debe ser aplicada a todos por igual, de forma imparcial.

Claro que él reconoce que esto es lo adecuado para impartir orden en la sociedad, sin embargo eso no significa que le importen las leyes al momento de decidir actuar para salvar a alguien, después de todo fue Vigilante y en ningún momento le importó meterse en problemas con la ley con tal de hacer lo correcto. Sin embargo ahora que es aspirante a héroe tenía que seguir las reglas o al menos aparentar, ya solo quedaría actuar clandestinamente para hacer el trabajo sucio que como héroe no podía hacer, un ejemplo de esto fueron las acciones de sus clones para eliminar a los Nomus.

Todoroki comprendía lo que quería decir su amigo peliverde, sin embargo aun así no puede estar de acuerdo con el jefe Kenji. **-Pero lo que dice él es absurdo, ¿¡Un héroe no debe salvar a la gente!?-** , exclamó el chico mitad-mitad mirando con enojo al hombre-perro que cerró los ojos.

 **-Por eso no eres un héroe completo, ¿Qué es lo que enseña Yuuei y Endeavor, Guau?-** , decía Kenji tranquilamente tocándole los nervios a Todoroki que frunció más el ceño.

 **-Perro-** , gruñía Shoto apretando los puños y caminando hacia Kenji, pero Izuku con seriedad le coloca una mano al frente para detenerlo.

 **-Mantén la compostura, aún hay una cosa que debe contarnos-** , dijo Izuku mirando a Todoroki con firmeza para tratar de calmar su enojo, comprendía lo que sentía, sin embargo no es el final de la historia, sabe muy bien que de estas situaciones siempre hay cosas que se pueden aprovechar para evadir las consecuencias, claro que sabe esto por experiencia propia.

 **-El mocoso tiene razón, escúchalo hasta el final-** , le dijo Gran Torino al hijo de Endeavor que decidió escuchar lo que el perro tenía que decir.

 **-Esa es la opinión de la policía, y el castigo ocurriría si se hiciera público, Guau-** , aclaró Kenji tranquilamente mirando a los jóvenes mientras se rasca su nariz negra.

 **-¡Es cierto!-** , exclamó Nejire con emoción para luego girarse a ver a Izuku y a los otros chicos. **-¡Si solo no se hace público que ustedes lo vencieron entonces quedaran sin castigo!-** , decía la peliazul más alegre y aliviada de que exista una forma en la cual Izuku y sus otros Kouhais se libren del problema.

 **-Eso es lo que iba a explicar yo, Guau, pero tiene razón-** , dijo Kenji con una pequeña sonrisa en su canina cara. **-Las quemaduras en el asesino de héroes se les puede acreditar a Endeavor como el salvador, afortunadamente hubo pocos testigos, por lo cual esta falta termina así, Guau-** , explicó el jefe de la policía, a lo cual los chicos parecían estar conformes con ese trato, pero Himiko al parecer no estaba muy contenta con esto.

 **-Pero eso significa que nadie sabrá de sus logros y sus buenas acciones, que injusto-** , dijo Toga mirando el suelo un poco frustrada de que a Izuku no le reconocieran su valor para salvar a Lida, lo mismo para Todoroki que vino a ayudar contra el asesino de héroes.

El oficial miró a los chicos involucrados. **-¿Qué prefieren?, personalmente no quiero culpar a jóvenes héroes prometedores por un solo error, Guau-** , dijo Kenji de forma más suave y amigable con los jóvenes mientras levantaba un pulgar en alto.

 **-Como sea nos harán responsables por no supervisarlos bien-** , se lamentó Manual con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Tenya sintió lastima por el que fue su mentor y caminó hasta estar frente a él y una vez allí hizo una reverencia. **-Lo siento mucho-** , dijo Lida sintiéndose arrepentido por los problemas que le ha dado a pesar de su hospitalidad y guía.

Ante esto, Manual le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza al pelinegro. **-Bien, causaste muchos problemas, si lo entiendes entonces deja de hacerlo-** , le dijo el profesional con una sonrisa al diligente chico que bien era joven y tenía mucho que aprender.

 **-Hai-** , respondió el chico de lentes con los ojos cerrados mientras seguía con la cabeza agachada.

 **-Gracias por encargarse-** , dijo Todoroki agachando un poco la cabeza y viendo con más tranquilidad al hombre perro.

Después fue Izuku quien agachó la cabeza cordialmente para agradecerle al jefe de policía. **-Agradecemos este gesto de su parte-** , dijo Izuku cordialmente con una ligera sonrisa.

Kenji asintió con la cabeza y luego se volteó a ver a la chica rubia. **-Señorita, concuerdo con lo que usted dijo, es injusto, por culpa de los adultos no recibirán los elogios que habrían merecido-** , decía él para luego hacer una reverencia hacia los jóvenes aspirantes a héroes, lo cual les tomó un poco por sorpresa. **-Pero como protector de la paz se los agradezco-** , dijo el oficial de la policía de Hosu agradecido con los prometedores jóvenes que no solo atraparon al asesino de héroes, sino que también salvaron las vidas de las víctimas que el criminal hubiera seguido tomando.

 **-La próxima vez empiece por ahí-** , dijo Todoroki desviando la mirada algo avergonzado de cómo le habló antes al hombre.

Nejire y Himiko estaban un poco apartadas con sonrisas en sus rostros viendo el buen ambiente, les aliviaba mucho que ellos tres estuvieran libres de castigo.

 **-Le diremos de esto a Momo-chan y a Uraraka-chan, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su amiga con una sonrisa en voz baja discretamente para que no la oyeran.

 **-Por supuesto, Senpai-** , respondió Toga asintiendo alegremente con la cabeza, no es que fuera capaz de ocultarle más secretos a sus mejores amigas, además ellas también merecían saber lo que pasó.

* * *

 _ ***Guarida de La Liga de Villanos***_

La pelea del callejón que empezó inesperadamente, terminó sin que nadie lo supiera, pero el peso de su influencia seguiría extendiéndose de forma notoria. Los ciudadanos no tardaron en ver la noticia de que el asesino de héroes fue arrestado, se preguntaron quien lo hizo hasta que se reveló que fue el héroe Endeavor quien lo "derrotó"

En todos los periódicos estaba en la portada Stain siendo escoltado por la policía, también se informó que las identidades de las criaturas "Nomus" que estuvieron en los disturbios de Hosu son desconocidas, solo uno fue encontrado por la policía mientras que los otros dos estaba desaparecidos. Además gracias a un helicóptero de noticias se pudo obtener una imagen de Shigaraki y Kurogiri sobre la azotea del edificio, por lo cual no fue difícil relacionar a las criaturas con La Liga de Villanos que atacó USJ el mes pasado.

Sin duda fue un revuelo que finalmente el asesino de héroes haya sido capturado, después de todo era el héroe que más personas ha asesinado desde la aparición de All Might, su arresto significaba el alivio de muchísimas personas. Se dio la noticia de su delicado estado de salud y que estaba bajo tratamiento de sus graves heridas, la policía esperaba su recuperación para averiguar más sobre los motivos de sus crímenes, pues el villano dejó su marca en la historia de Japón, o mejor dicho el mundo.

El asesino de héroes Stain, ese nombre seria reconocido y las personas buscarían saber sus motivaciones para hacer lo que hizo.

Esa justamente es uno de los dolores de cabeza de Shigaraki Tomura que estaba sentado frente a la barra de la taberna mientras que veía el periódico que hablaba del tema, también el televisor estaba mostrando las noticias.

 _ **[Reportamos en vivo desde la calle Ekou, anoche después de las 8, Endeavor arrestó al asesino de héroes Stain, aquí]**_ , decía una reportera con 2 micrófonos en sus manos hasta que el televisor fue repentinamente apagado por Kurogiri.

 **-Todos hablan de eso-** , decía Kurogiri con el control remoto en mano mirando al peliceleste que arrugó el periodo en sus manos.

 **-¿Los Nomus no importan?-** , preguntó Shigaraki con notorio enojo controlado desintegrando el periódico para luego golpear la barra con un puño.

" _¡cuando termine la noche el mundo se habrá olvidado de ti, asesino de héroes!"_

Entrecerró los ojos afilando su mirada que desvelaba una fría mirada. **-No solo no lo ignoraron, sino que nos ignoran a nosotros-** , dijo Shigaraki mientras que sus ojos rojos perforaban la imagen del asesino de héroes que tenía en su mente.

El caos que quiso hacer con los Nomus fue completamente a favor de Stain, al final no solo no pudo matar al asesino de héroes, sino que todos lo veían a él, esto ya es una derrota personal para Tomura… y lo odiaba.

* * *

 _ ***En otro Sitio***_

El lugar estaba bien iluminado, era una sala algo amplia y estaba muy llena de objetos, parecía que en algún momento fue una oficina, pero una de las personas que ahora la ocupaban la volvió algo más informal, con sillones de colores sin importar la estética de la habitación, mesita con bebidas y aperitivos y hasta habían algunas consolas de videojuegos frente al televisor de alta calidad.

Pero hay que resaltar que este "desorden estético" estaba solo de un lado de la habitación, en el otro extremo se encontraba un escritorio negro con una computadora encima, detrás una silla y en las paredes habían documentos e imágenes que abarcaban muchos incidentes y lugares, la mansión de los Toga y USJ eran una de varias ubicaciones.

En esta habitación hay dos personas, una de ellas es la chica de cabello naranja oscuro y coletas rizadas, esta vestía unas medias largas de rayas naranjas y negras hasta los muslos, una falda de cuadros de color naranja claro, una blusa negra y encima una chaqueta del mismo color abierta por en medio, tenía botas cafés, delgados guantes naranjas y gafas de trabajo con correa de cuero en su cuello.

Esta chica se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre un cómodo sillón rosado mientras que con una sonrisa jugaba un videojuego con una chupeta en su boca.

En el escritorio de la habitación se encontraba el hombre de cabello grisáceo y mechón blanco, sentado sobre su silla con los codos sobre la superficie del escritorio, este se encontraba viendo el monitor de la computadora donde se mostraba la información del incidente de Hosu y el arresto del asesino de héroes.

El hombre esbozó una ligera sonrisa viendo la pantalla mientras que sus intensos ojos purpuras se fijaban en la imagen de Stain siendo arrestado. **-Vaya, el asesino de héroes Stain, escuché muy poco de él y sin embargo no esperé que lo atraparían-** , decía el hombre con jovialidad y a la ligera, pues pese a lo que decía, esto entraba dentro de sus cálculos.

 **-¿Te molesta?-** , le preguntó la Chica pelinaranja sin voltearse a verlo ya que seguía jugando.

Él con sencillez se recostó del respaldo de su asiento. **-Para nada, esto puede traer beneficios, con esto los revoltosos que estén con ganas de alocarse irán a la liga de villanos como un sitio para asentarse-** , decía el sujeto de traje elegante blanco mientras cruzaba los dedos de sus manos.

 **-¿Por qué te importa tanto?-** , le preguntaba la pelinaranja mostrando un poco de curiosidad en el interés de él en el crecimiento de la Liga de Villanos.

 **-El motivo es sencillo, si aumento el número de peones de Shigaraki Tomura, también aumento las piezas que puedo sacrificar de ser necesario, es ganar-ganar-** , respondió el hombre de amenazantes ojos morados con diversión en su voz. **-Pero parece que se te olvidó que tú también vas a formar parte de la liga-** , agregó él mirando a la chica que mostró su disgusto.

 **-¿Eh?, no quiero, si me dejaras matar a ese Stain entonces me lo pensaría, pero no me parece entretenido-** , respondió ella sonando indiferente y con cero interés en unirse a ese grupito criminal, es mejor jugar videojuegos y comer dulces cuanto quisiera.

El hombre parecía esperar aquella respuesta por parte de ella y sonrió mordazmente. **-Vaya, ¿entonces prefieres quedarte sin la oportunidad de matar a alguien?-** , preguntó jactándose del hecho de que había captado la atención de ella que puso pausa a su juego y se volteó a verlo con más interés. **-Sí, escuchaste bien, entre las filas de la liga podrás actuar como te venga en gana, solo trata de no molestar mucho a Tomura-kun, ¿de acuerdo?-** , decía él esbozando una ligera sonrisa astuta.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio varios segundos, hasta que algo importante pareció llegarle a la mente. **-¿Podré matar a ese chico que estás buscando?-** , preguntó la pelinaranja con una amplia sonrisa deseando tener para sí misma la oportunidad de tener el cadáver del apuesto chico.

 **-¿A Izuku Midoriya?, no, por lo menos no hasta que lo conozca mejor, tengo la impresión… no, tengo la seguridad de que está relacionado con el malnacido de All For One-** , decía el hombre entrecerrando los ojos y girando su silla para ver una foto que estaba en la pared, esta pertenecía a Izuku en su Modo Asalto: Berzerk.

El sujeto de cabello grisáceo y mechón blanco se puso de pie y caminó hasta la pared donde lentamente puso su mano sobre la foto de Izuku.

 **-Puedo sentirlo en mi interior, no me equivoco-** , decía con una mezcla extraña de emociones en su interior, por una parte dicha y por el otro repulsión, tenía ganas de hablar directamente con él y a la vez no quería verlo en persona nunca.

Sin embargo él lo sabe, hay algo en su interior, algo fuerte que le dice a gritos que debe encontrarse con él, que debe conocer a Izuku Midoriya, su instinto nunca falla.

 **-Él es igual que yo-** , dijo el sujeto formando una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que sus intensos ojos morados no podían dejar de mirar al muchacho de cabello verde y apariencia bestial en su transformación.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia de Best Jeanist***_

Dentro de la agencia, el héroe número 4 se encontraba hablándole a sus subordinados y compañeros, entre los cuales se encontraba Bakugou con su cabello peinado y vistiendo jeans en vez de sus pantalones negros.

 **-En cuanto al incidente de anoche en Hosu, con el arresto del asesino de héroes Stain y los villanos parecidos a Nomu que atacaron Yuuei, deben de estar preocupados-** , decía Best Jeanist mirando a los presentes fijamente. **-Sí, también me preocupa a mí, la gente le presta atención a los eventos, pero es justo ahora cuando los héroes deben estar tranquilos, el caos puede tentar a la gente y atraer la crueldad que hay en su interior-** , decía el hombre mientras que entre las filas estaban Katsuki temblando de rabia con los ojos en blanco. **-Asi que trabajaremos como siempre, preparémonos con nuestros mejores pantalones-** , declaró el héroe profesional con autoridad.

 **-¡Si, Best Jeanist!-** , respondieron todos los asociados al héroe excepto Bakugou que por supuesto no toleraba estar vestido como un nerd.

 **(¡Me arrepiento de estar aquí!)** , exclamaba el rubio cenizo mentalmente aguantando las ganas de explotar.

* * *

 _ ***Agencia de Fourth Kind***_

Dentro de los vestidores de la agencia se encontraban Kirishima y Tetsutetsu, el pelirrojo se encontraba viendo su teléfono.

 **-¡Una respuesta de Midoriya!-** , dijo exaltado Kirishima viendo el mensaje de su amigo y presidente de la clase. **-Fue en Hosu, asi que su posición era un SOS, me alegra el haberlo reportado-** , decía aliviado al masculino chico, aunque Izuku le aclaró que le envió el mensaje por error.

 **-¡Oye!, Fourth Kind te golpeará, vámonos-** , le decía Tetsutetsu a su compañero de pasantías que no debía hacer esperar a Fourth Kind.

 **-Espera, dame un momento, voy a responder-** , le dijo Kirishima con una sonrisa para luego ver su teléfono, pero Tetsutetsu se asustó al ver a quien tenían detrás.

Ambos fueron golpeados en sus cabezas por el héroe profesional. **-¿¡No les dije que fueran puntuales!?-** , les regañó Fourth Kind a los dos chicos que comenzaban a sentir dolor por sus golpes.

 **-¡L-Lo sentimos!-** , respondieron ambos al unísono mientras toleraban el ligero dolor en sus cabezas.

 **-¡Ahora a patrullar!-** , exclamó Fourth Kind con un par de sus brazos en su cintura.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondieron ambos chicos con más entusiasmo y espíritu al hacer una actividad de héroes.

* * *

 _ ***Con Momo y Kendo***_

Se observaba en una televisión un comercial. _**[No importa el daño del pelo, el nuevo ingrediente U008 penetrará cada fibra]**_ , decía una voz femenina y apareció Kendo en pantalla con su coleta rizada en espiral. _**[Rizos]**_ , ella sonrió moviendo su cabello. Luego apareció Momo con su cola de caballo rizada y su mechón delantero también. _**[Rizos]**_ , y le tocó a ella mover su cabello con una sonrisa y luego apareció Uwabami posando como una experta. _**[¡Tanto como quieras!]**_ , entonces las tres aparecieron frente a un escenario con unas botellas del producto en sus manos. _**[Rizos sencillos con una aplicación, Spray de pelo, UNERI]**_ , decía la voz femenina mientras aparecía el logo del producto. _**[Deja que las mujeres monten las olas del tiempo]**_ , entonces la heroína rubia agitó su cabello hermosamente frente a la cámara y allí termino el comercial.

Uwabami apagó el televisor y tanto ella como Momo y Kendo estaban sentadas en unos muebles en una habitación. **-Trabajan muy rápido, es un demo, asi que no se trasmite hasta dentro de un mes, tendrá muchos defectos-** , decía la heroína con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a las dos chicas.

 **-Saldremos en televisión, eh-** , le dijo Kendo a su amiga pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa, pero Momo estaba de brazos cruzados no muy presente en la conversación.

 **-Al parecer-** , dijo Momo sencillamente mientras miraba a la nada, honestamente su mente estaba en otro sitio, sus pensamientos se enfocaban en cierto chico problema de rizos verdes.

La profesional cruzó sus piernas y sonrió ligeramente viendo a la estudiante. **-Te noto algo ausente Yaoyorozu-chan, ¿acaso pasó algo con tu novio?-** , le preguntó Uwabami de forma un poco juguetona a la Yaoyorozu que tardó unos segundos en reaccionar a la pregunta.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sus ojos miraron nerviosamente a Uwabami. **-I-Izuku-kun no es mi novio-** , negó Momo mirando tímidamente a la mujer que sonreía entretenida al ver su reacción.

 **-Es cierto Uwabami-san, solo es el chico que le gusta-** , dijo Kendo con una pequeña sonrisa divertida mirando a la mujer, causando que el sonrojo de Momo se extendiera a todo su rostro.

 **-¡K-Kendo-san!-** , chilló Momo avergonzada y cubriéndose la cara con sus manos, sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía como loco, de verdad quisiera poder negar lo que dijo Kendo... pero no puede.

Uwabami luego de entretenerse con la linda vergüenza de la pelinegra, se puso de pie y las miró a ambas. **-Bueno, cambiemos de aires, ¿vamos a patrullar?-** , les propuso ella con una ligera sonrisa, sorprendiéndolas a ambas que la miraron con asombro.

Ambas se miraron entre sí y luego la volvieron a ver a ella. **-¡Sí!-** , respondieron Momo y Kendo poniéndose de pie del sofá para seguir a la heroína profesional a la salida.

Momo si bien estaba motivada, no dejaba de estar algo molesta con el peliverde que ocupaba sus pensamientos. **(Izuku-kun, a pesar de que tuvieras todo controlado, debiste haberme llamado)** , pensó ella inflando un poco las mejillas, ya se encargaría de regañarle por llamada cuando tuviera la oportunidad.

* * *

 _ ***Dojo de GunHead***_

Dentro del espacioso Dojo estaba Ochako con su teléfono contra su oreja. **-Ya veo, me alegra que Todoroki-kun, Lida-kun y tú estén bien-** , decía Uraraka sonriendo aliviada de que ellos tres estén bien. **-Cuando Toga-chan me contó lo que pasó estuve muy nerviosa, debiste haberme contado lo que sucedió con el asesino de héroes-** , agregó ella ligeramente molesta con él.

 _ **[Lo siento Uraraka-chan, no es algo que pueda divulgar de esa forma, además Nejire estuvo interrogándome hasta medianoche y no quise despertarte]**_ , respondió Izuku desde el otro lado de la línea con serenidad.

Ochako por algún motivo se sonrojó, quizás por la consideración de él para dejarla descansar. **-B-Bueno, al menos todos están bien, dile a Lida-kun que descanse-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amigo arreglándoselas para calmar su corazón.

 _ **[¿No estás ni un poquito preocupada por mí?]**_ , preguntó el chico de forma juguetona y algo picara, causando que la castaña no pudiera calmarse y por el contrario se sintiera nerviosa, pero aun así frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

 **-Lo estaría si no tuvieras regeneración, además Toga-chan me dijo que te encontrabas perfectamente-** , contestó Uraraka no dispuesta a dejar que él estuviera tan relajado luego de preocuparla, bien diría eso pero seguía algo sonrojada al pensar que él quisiera su atención. **-A-Aun así me alivia que no te hayan castigado, que bien que estuviste allí para ayudar a Lida-kun-** , agregó la castaña con una linda sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

 _ **[No hice mucho, de cualquier manera también Todoroki-kun nos ayudó]**_ , decía Izuku con calma y modestia, lo cual alegraba a Ochako ya que esa es la forma de ser de él, eso le gustaba.

 **-Luego me cuentas más-** , le dijo Uraraka a su querido amigo peliverde al cual se aseguraría de llamar más tarde.

En eso el héroe profesional GunHead se acercó a la castaña. **-Uravity, vamos a entrenar-** , le dijo el hombre a la chica que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Bueno, hablamos más tarde, Deku-kun-** , le dijo Ochako a Izuku con amabilidad mientras le hablaba en voz baja al teléfono.

 _ **[Perdona por molestarte, adiós]**_ , se despidió Izuku de la castaña y ella suspiró con una sonrisa mientras bajaba su teléfono.

 **-¿Es tu novio?-** , preguntó GunHead como colegiala juguetona mirando a la castaña, la cual se sonrojó fuertemente.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué?!-** , se exaltó la chica nerviosa y sorprendida por la pregunta. **-¡P-Para nada, D-Deku-kun no es mi novio!-** , respondía Uraraka tartamudeando un poco y sintiéndose apenada de que su maestro le preguntara eso, ¿de verdad parecía que estaba hablando con su novio?, ¿ella y Deku-kun?... **(e-eso no estaría mal)**.

 _ **[Ehmm, Uraraka-chan, aun no colgaste la llamada]**_ , la voz de Izuku captó la atención de Ochako que ensanchó los ojos y bajó la mirada a su teléfono con pánico, fue en ese momento que el rostro de ella se prendió al rojo vivo.

 **-¡N-No escuchaste nada!-** , le gritó al teléfono con fuerza cerrando los ojos sintiéndose muy avergonzada para luego colgar, sin duda eso dejó algo sordo a Izuku.

Ella quedó allí con su cabeza echando humo por la vergüenza, ella respiraba recuperándose del grito mientras que su rostro se encontraba sonrojado hasta las orejas. **(T-Tonto Deku-kun, pudiste decirlo antes)** , pensó la castaña tiernamente avergonzada mientras que atraía su teléfono rosa a su pecho.

Ella tardaría unos minutos calmar el latido de su corazón.

* * *

 _ ***Hospital General de Hosu***_

Izuku terminó su llamada con Ochako y alejó el teléfono de su oído que le pitaba por el grito de su amiga. No sabe a qué se refiere _"¡N-No escuchaste nada!"_ , eso fue lo que pasó, alejó el teléfono pensando que ella iba a colgar, pero vio que la llamada seguía en curso y cuando acercó el teléfono para decirle que no colgó, obtuvo como recompensa un grito.

 **(Las chicas son complicadas)** , pensó él suspirando un poco y sabiendo por experiencia que eso es cierto, es lo que se aprende de convivir tanto tiempo con Himiko bajo el mismo techo, es algo difícil comprender lo que ella piensa.

Él se encontraba en el vestíbulo donde habían varias personas, en concreto le llamó la atención un par de enfermeras jóvenes que parecían hablar de él y estaban algo ruborizadas. Pero no le dio importancia suficiente como para activar Beast y oír su conversación, solo les dedicó una ligera sonrisa y un saludo de su mano derecha y en reacción ambas enfermeras chillaron emocionadas.

Izuku guardó su teléfono en un bolsillo de su pantalón y arreglándose su chaleco un poco comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia a la habitación donde Lida y Todoroki se encuentran, a lo cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

Abrió la puerta y entró con una leve sonrisa mirando a su amigo de lentes que estaba sentado sobre su cama. **-Lida-kun, Uraraka dice que…-** , decía Izuku hasta que es interrumpido por Todoroki.

 **-Midoriya, terminaron de examinar a Lida-** , dijo Shoto con una mirada calmada hacia el peliverde que no tardó en ponerse serio y girarse a ver a Tenya, el cual estuvo segundos en silencio mientras que sus lentes no mostraban sus ojos.

 **-Mi mano izquierda tendrá daño a largo plazo-** , dijo Lida mirando a cierto punto del suelo mientras que Izuku le escuchaba en silencio. **-Me lastimó ambos brazos, pero el daño izquierdo fue más grave-** , decía mientras que con si mano derecha vendada acariciaba el yeso de su mano izquierda. **-Me lastimó el plexo braquial, pero parece que solo tendré problemas moviendo la mano y los dedos y tendré entumecimiento, parece que podría sanar con cirugía de trasplante de nervios-** , agregó él mirando con una pequeña sonrisa a Izuku quien seguía de pie escuchándole.

Lida agachó un poco la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos. **-Cuando encontré al asesino de héroes no pude pensar bien, lo primero que debí hacer es avisar a Manual, pero me perdí en mi ira-** , decía algo enojado con su persona mientras recordaba aquellas palabras.

" _Dejarse llevar por el odio y tratar de cumplir tus deseos es lo más lejano a como debe ser un héroe"_

 **-Lo odio, pero decía la verdad, por eso…-** , decía Tenya para luego ver su brazo izquierdo por completo cubierto de vendas. **-Dejaré mi mano izquierda así, hasta llegar a ser un verdadero héroe-** , declaró el pelinegro de lentes con una mirada determinada y seria.

 **-Lida-** , decía Todoroki mirando a su amigo que parecia ya haber tomado una decisión.

Izuku caminó unos pocos pasos para ponerse frente a Lida, el cual levantó la cabeza con curiosidad y recibió un suave golpe de Karate sobre su frente por parte del peliverde que le miraba de manera un poco severa.

 **-Tonto, ahora no es el momento de que te hagas cicatrices emocionales-** , dijo Izuku mirando directamente a los ojos a su buen amigo. **-Deberías hacerte la cirugía, no seas necio solo porque cometiste un error-** , opinó él alejando su mano de Tenya quien no esperó escuchar eso de su amigo.

 **-Pero yo…-** , decía Lida buscando defender la decisión que concluyó, pero Izuku no terminó de hablar.

 **-Sé lo que sientes, y me parece bien que hayas aceptado tu equivocación y quieras aprender de eso, sin embargo piénsalo, ¿en qué estado piensas tú que podrás salvar mejor a las personas?-** , decía Izuku cruzándose de brazos estrictamente y algo crítico con el chico de lentes.

 **-E-Es solo una incomodidad en la mano, no me impedirá salvar a alguien-** , argumentaba Tenya sin comprender bien por qué el peliverde le daba tanta importancia a una molestia en su mano izquierda.

 **-Llegará un momento crucial en que esa "incomodidad" va a pasarte factura, por ello lo que puedo decirte es solo mi opinión, ¿pero no crees que es mejor estar a tu 100%?-** , cuestionó Izuku mostrando una sonrisa de confianza y con buenos deseos para su amigo, no quería que errores del pasado volviera a suceder, esta vez no permitiría que un amigo suyo no se tomara en serio su salud… no permitiría que "aquello" pase de nuevo.

Lida después de escuchar el razonamiento de Izuku, se quedó unos segundos en silencio recapacitando. **-…Quizás tengas razón-** , dijo Tenya transcurrido un minuto mientras miraba su mano izquierda, si quería salvar a alguien, no podía permitirse que exista la posibilidad de que su mano llegue a ser un impedimento en el futuro.

Izuku asintió complacido ante la respuesta de su amigo y se giró a ver a Shoto. **-Todoroki-kun, ayúdame a mantenerle la boca abierta-** , le pidió con calma al pelimixto.

 **-Está bien-** , aceptó Todoroki sin problemas ni preguntas para luego ponerse de pie y acercarse a Lida, el cual estaba algo perdido en lo que estaba pasando.

 **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó Tenya mirando a sus dos amigos confundido, y antes de que pudiera preguntar algo más, Todoroki le sujetó de los hombros para que no se moviera mucho e Izuku con Not Alone creó dos manos que mantuvieron abierta la boca del pelinegro que trataba de liberarse ante este repentino sometimiento.

Izuku miraba con una pequeña sonrisa a su buen amigo que estaba notablemente alterado y confundido. **-No te preocupes Lida-kun, como soy un gran amigo te voy a quitar ese fastidioso asunto de la cirugía, en cambio te ofrezco algo mucho más productivo-** , decía el peliverde de traje arremangándose la manga de su brazo izquierdo.

Luego procedió a colocar su brazo izquierdo sobre Tenya que seguía tratando de zafarse del agarre de Todoroki y las manos de Not Alone. Entonces Izuku acercó su mano derecha, tranquilamente activó Metallica y su mano se volvió metal gris, al cual le dio forma de una cuchilla afilada. Mientras miraba a Lida, colocó la cuchilla sobre la piel de su antebrazo izquierdo y sin vacilar se hizo un corte en su carne para sorpresa de Shoto y Tenya.

De este corte la roja y oscura sangre de Izuku comenzó a emanar manchando la cuchilla de Metallica, pero más importante comenzó a gotear gotas de sangre que caían sobre la boca abierta de Tenya que por supuesto encontraba esto desagradable, trató de mover la cabeza a un lado, pero otras dos manos de Not Alone le impidieron apartar la cabeza, además las gotas atinaban justamente a su garganta y sin poder evitarlo las tragaba, estaba tragando gotas de sangre de Izuku.

Luego de aproximadamente 15 gotas de sangre derramadas, Izuku sacó la cuchilla de la herida de su brazo que se cerró en un par de segundos y después miró a Shoto y con la mirada le dijo que dejara libre a Tenya, lo cual el pelimixto hizo al mismo tiempo que las manos de Not Alone desaparecían, dándole ahora libertad al chico de lentes.

 **-¿¡P-Pero que rayos haces, Midoriya!?-** , exclamó Lida entre enojado y confundido con su amigo que le había obligado a beber su sangre por alguna razón.

El peliverde no se perturbó y respondió tranquilamente. **-Ya debes saber que mi Quirk regenerativo principal es Mom, ¿cierto?, su relevancia y su complejidad abarca muchas cosas, pero uno de sus principales pilares es que compone cada rincón de mi cuerpo con células madre, las cuales regeneran los tejidos muertos o dañados-** , decía mientras que se rascaba la cabeza con sencillez.

 **-Ve al punto, Midoriya-** , le pidió Todoroki al presidente de la clase que aceptó y continuó.

 **-Al ingerir mi sangre, las células madre de Mom viajan dentro de tu sistema, al ser una poca cantidad no te curaran completamente, pero serán suficientes para hacerte sentir mejor, además estás priorizan primero reparar las zonas más deterioradas, por lo cual regenerarán tu Plexo Braquial y en un día cuanto máximo ya no tendrás ese inconveniente-** , explicaba Izuku con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su amigo de lentes que ante la explicación se quedó atónito con los ojos ensanchados.

 **-E-Esto puede curar miles de enfermedades-** , decía Lida mirando incrédulo un punto del suelo mientras pensaba en todo el bien que traería la sangre de su amigo de ser utilizada como una medicina, salvaría a millones de personas.

Para Izuku esto no es ninguna sorpresa. **-Lo sé, sin embargo no soy una fábrica de sangre sin fin, aun ando en búsqueda de algún método para hacer un aporte a la medicina con las células de Mom, por favor no lo divulguen-** , les pidió con tranquilidad a su dos amigos mientras les guiñaba un ojo para que aseguren su silencio, lo cual ambos aceptan confiando en él.

Lida se quedó unos cuantos segundos en silencio y se puso de pie para mirar de frente a su amigo que es ligeramente un poco más alto que él. **-De nuevo me has ayudado Midoriya-kun, te debo mucho-** , decía el pelinegro para luego cerrar los ojos y agachar la cabeza agradecido.

Izuku le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amigo para que levantara la cabeza. **-No me debes nada, después de todo somos amigos, ¿recuerdas?-** , dijo el peliverde de traje mientras que le sonreía de forma amigable a Tenya. **-Hagámonos fuertes juntos, Lida-kun-** , ordenó Izuku levantando su otra mano para levantarle un pulgar en alto a Ingenium 2.0, el cual con una sonrisa aceptó seguir aquella orden de su presidente y amigo.

Todoroki que veía esto sonrió ligeramente. **-Ahora me siento más aliviado-** , dijo Shoto mirando a Tenya que junto con Izuku se voltearon a ver al chico mitad-mitad. **-Es porque te hiciste unas heridas al protegerme, ahora que estarás bien me siento más tranquilo-** , dijo Todoroki más calmado al saber que las heridas de su amigo se regenerarían.

El peliverde se alejó unos pasos y colocó sus manos en su cintura. **-Bueno, tengo unas cartas en mi gabardina, ¿quieren jugar Poker?-** , les propuso Izuku a sus dos amigos con calma, a lo cual ambos se miran entre sí sin encontrar ningún problema con eso.

 **-Claro, por qué no-** , aceptó Todoroki sonriendo levemente mientras se encoge de hombros.

 **-Supongo que solo seré espectador-** , dijo Tenya divertido para luego reír un poco.

Esto es más de lo que creía merecer, buenos amigos que le salvaron la vida y también lo salvaron del abismo de odio en el que casi cae. Ahora estaba tan claro como el agua, él tiene amigos con los cuales contar cuando las cosas estén yendo mal, estaban sus compañeros de la clase A, Asui, Kirishima, Ashido, Todoroki, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Toga, también su Senpai Nejire y por supuesto su mejor amigo Izuku.

Ahora dependía de él volverse fuerte para devolverle el favor a su amigo peliverde por lo que ha hecho y también para llegar a convertirse en un héroe del cual puede estar orgulloso.

Este sería el punto de partida para el Héroe Ultra Turbo: Ingenium 2.0.

* * *

 _ ***Sala del Personal***_

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban Aizawa, Present Mic y All Might sentados en sus zonas asignadas frente a los monitores de sus computadoras, el lugar estaba en silencio hasta que un molesto sonido alteró el ambiente.

 _ **[¡Aquí esta una llamada!, ¡Aquí esta una llamada!, ¡Aquí esta una llamada!]**_ , era el tono de llamada del teléfono de All Might que al escuchar la llamada se empeñó en contestar.

 **-¿Si, hola?-** , contestó All Might con calma teniendo su teléfono pegado a su oído.

 **(Ese tono es muy molesto)** , pensaron Aizawa y Present Mic que habían oído el irritante tono varias veces desde que su compañero profesor comenzó a dar clases.

Entonces de pronto de un momento a otro el hombre rubio se levantó asustado con los ojos ensanchados. **-¡S-Sensei!-** , exclamó All Might sorprendido y escupiendo un poco de sangre.

 _ **[¡Debemos hablar de Izuku Midoriya!]**_ , exclamó Gran Torino desde el otro lado de la línea, el viejo héroe se encontraba llamando de un teléfono público del hospital general de Hosu. _**[Me bajaron el sueldo y quitaron mi licencia de enseñanza por seis meses, bueno, con lo que pasó no hay remedio]**_ , decía el veterano resignado pero sin dejar de sonar molesto. _**[Además aunque utiliza mucho más el cerebro que tú, ¡aun asi se mueve sin pensar igual a ti, Toshinori!]**_ , se quejaba Gran Torino pensando en el muchacho peliverde que tenía ese mismo rasgo en común con Toshinori y Nana.

 **-L-Lo siento mucho, e-es porque no lo eduqué lo suficiente para no ser como yo-** , se disculpaba All Might en voz baja con miedo y sudando mucho para luego agachar la cabeza repetidas veces. **-L-Lamento causarle problemas-** , decía el rubio agachando la cabeza a pesar de que el anciano no podría verlo a través del teléfono.

 _ **[Cielos, de cualquier manera no importa lo de mi licencia, solo la conseguí para enseñarte y cumplir mi promesa con Nana]**_ , decía Gran Torino mientras que All Might salía de la sala del personal para terminar caminando por los pasillos.

 **-Y de verdad agradezco lo que hizo, estoy aquí gracias a su enseñanza-** , decía All Might aun asustado y sumiso al hablar con su maestro que lo entrenó duramente para volverse el Símbolo de la Paz.

 _ **[Eso dices pero nunca me visitas]**_ , dijo el héroe veterano sonando como un abuelo quejándose con su hijo que no le ha visitado en el retiro de ancianos.

 **-¡E-Es que mi vida como profesor es muy atareada!-** , respondió All Might nervioso sonando como los hijos que buscan excusas para no vista a sus envejecidos padres en el asilo.

 _ **[Te llamé para hablar del asesino de héroes: Stain, solo lo vi unos minutos, pero aun así, me hizo temblar]**_ , decía Gran Torino con seriedad y esto causó que el hombre rubio se sorprendiera y ensanchara los ojos mientras entraba a su oficina para hablar con más privacidad.

 **-Si incluso lo asustó a usted… pero ya lo capturaron, entonces ¿qué?...-** , decía All Might intrigado por lo que quería decir su maestro con respecto al asesino del que hablaban tanto en las noticias.

 _ **[La presión que sentí debe ser por su ideología o la intimidación de su obsesión, no lo digo por elogiarlo, pero es la misma cualidad que tu símbolo de la paz]**_ , decía Gran Torino seriamente mientras que All Might se sentaba en el sillón de su oficina. _**[También la misma cualidad del potencial inmenso de Midoriya como héroe]**_ , agregó el anciano recordando la inmensa y abrumadora presión que ejercía el muchacho cuando mostraba su determinación y poder.

 **-¿La misma?-** , preguntó All Might extrañado mientras recordaba toda la información que leyó con respecto al Asesino de héroes Stain.

 _ **[En resumen es carisma, si investigan más su ideología y opinión llegará a la prensa, internet, televisión, revistas, para bien o para mal esta es una era de supresión, sin duda habrá gente influenciada por sus ideales]**_ , decía Gran Torino desde el otro lado de la línea sabiendo con seguridad que este incidente movería a las minorías que se identificaban con Stain.

 **-Es cierto que va a influenciar gente, pero probablemente saldrán de poco a poco, si es uno por uno, los héroes se encargarán-** , argumentaba All Might pensando que quizás el asunto no llegue a pasar a mayores.

 _ **[Ahí entra la liga de villanos, el incidente en Hosu sugiere que estaban relacionados, con esto la liga pasa de ser unos delincuentes juveniles que atacaron Yuuei a ser reconocida como un grupo con esa ideología, es decir que ya habrá un receptáculo que los recibirá]**_ , explicaba el anciano con seriedad causando sorpresa en All Might que le escuchaba. _**[Aunque la malicia de uno sea pequeña, si toda se reúne en un sitio crecerá cientos de veces más, si el general enemigo sabía qué pasaría desde el principio, debe ser muy bueno]**_ , decía Gran Torino entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño. _**[Se deshace de los obstáculos creando condiciones para impulsar su objetivo, cuando Tsukauchi dijo que los Nomus tenían varias Quirks tuve un mal presentimiento]**_ , le dijo el viejo al hombre rubio.

 **-No tiene por qué preocuparse Sensei, usted ya sabe que All For One o al menos su consciencia está adentro del joven Midoriya-** , le respondió All Might al viejo para tratar de hacerle descartar la idea de que el general enemigo fuera All For One que es incapaz de operar la Liga de Villanos al estar dentro de Izuku.

 _ **[Lo sé Toshinori, pero recuerda de quien hablamos, el hombre que mató a mi mejor amiga y a tu maestro, el anterior usuario del One For All, Nana Shimura, y que también abrió ese hoyo en tu estómago, All For One debe de haber preparado a alguien para que tome su lugar]**_ , estas palabras de Gran Torino causaron un escalofrío en All Might que comenzó a temblar de ira. _**[Si Midoriya puede tener el All For One, entonces no es descabellado pensar que ese hombre logró que otra persona tenga un Quirk similar al suyo, un segundo All For One debe estar actuando en las sombras detrás de la liga de villanos]**_ , concluyó el viejo de cabello canoso con seriedad y firmeza.

 **-Eso es lo que menos quisiera creer, Sensei-** , dijo sinceramente All Might mientras que cerraba con fuerza su mano libre en un puño, uno lleno de varios sentimientos fuertes, de verdad no quería pensar que su querido alumno tendría que vérselas con alguien así, alguien igual a aquel hombre.

Gran Torino comprendía los sentimientos de Toshinori y continuó hablando. _**[Toshinori, ese chico te admira mucho, confió en que le cuentes lo que hablamos, recae en ti contarle el posible destino que deba enfrentar]**_ , dijo con firmeza para hacerle entender al rubio que esto es algo que no puede mantenerle en secreto, es algo que él merece saber.

All Might bajó la cabeza, de modo que la sombra sobre sus ojos aumentó. **-No debería ser así, aun con lo que ha vivido, tener que enfrentar a alguien parecido a ese hombre mientras que All For One sigue torturándolo desde adentro-** , decía el Símbolo de la paz apretando aún más su puño. **-Si tan solo pudiera ayudarlo, si tan solo pudiera aligerar un poco su carga-** , decía All Might sintiéndose frustrado de no poder aliviar el dolor que carga su alumno.

Tener que cargar con la consciencia del hombre más malvado del mundo que lo tortura psicológicamente, además tener que prepararse para las dificultades que le deparan en el futuro, todo eso definitivamente es mucho para un chico de su edad, no, en realidad es demasiado para cualquier persona.

 _ **[Puedes hacerlo, sé el maestro que él necesita, solo tú puedes desempeñar ese papel, Toshinori]**_ , decía Gran Torino con una pequeña sonrisa dándole ánimos a su alumno que debe esforzarse en ser el mentor que el muchacho necesita para crecer y desarrollarse en el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz.

 **-Hai, Sensei-** , aceptó All Might determinado y asintiendo con la cabeza, su chico no estaría solo, le ayudaría y le enseñaría todo lo posible para que pueda superar las adversidades.

* * *

 _ ***En los Barrios Bajos***_

Es sorprendente la habilidad de los medios de comunicación para al pasar un día ya hayan expuesto la identidad del asesino de héroes desde todos los ángulos. Por ello ahora nos encontramos en una cantina de los barrios bajos donde había un hombre obeso con aspecto de maleante sentado, al frente tenia a un hombre adulto de traje, lentes redondos, leve bigote, le faltaba un diente, tiene un collar de oro y cabello grisáceo.

 **-Hay menos gente rompiendo la ley últimamente, mis compañeros se quejan de que no venden nada, es un fastidio-** , decía hombre con molestia para luego beber un trago de su bebida, por como hablaba parecía haber sido un criminal en el pasado.

El hombre de traje comenzó a acariciar su pistola. **-Porque es un crimen hacer o vender objetos y trajes sin licencia, además hay rumores de que compañías legítimas de apoyo venden en el mercado negro a gente sin licencia de héroes-** , decía el sujeto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Agh, extraño los días antes de All Might, en ese momento era joven, los villanos eran salvajes e impulsivos y eso animaba a todo el país a apoyarlos, eran buenos tiempos-** , decía el hombre obeso con melancolía recordando cuando era joven para luego golpear la mesa con un puño. **-Pero todo cambió cuando All Might apareció, todo gracias a ese Símbolo de la Justicia, tal vez sea hora de retirarme-** , dijo mientras que el hombre al frente suyo se llevaba un cigarrillo a la boca para luego prenderlo con su pistola que al parecer solo es un encendedor.

El hombre de lentes inhaló el cigarrillo recién encendido para luego expulsar el humo de tabaco de su boca. **-Hablando de eso, escucha, entre tú y yo, hay una forma de hacer dinero, solo te lo digo porque sé que hacen cosas de calidad-** , decía el sujeto de nombre Giran con una sonrisa desagradable mientras sacaba su teléfono de su bolsillo. **-¿Has visto este video?-** , le preguntó al hombre de cabello negro mientras le mostraba la pantalla de su teléfono donde estaba un video esperando a ser reproducido.

El gordo alzó una ceja confundido. **-¿Qué es eso?-** , preguntó el criminal de cabello negro con curiosidad.

 **-Un video del popular asesino de héroes-** , respondió Giran sonriendo para luego reproducir el video frente al hombre para enseñárselo, un video sacado de un reportaje de noticias.

 _ **[Asesino de héroes: Stain, nombre real: Chizome Akaguro, el debut de All Might lo impresionó y se decidió por ser un héroe, se inscribió en la escuela de héroes pero lo decepcionó la visión depravada de los héroes del sistema educativo, se retiró en el verano de su primer año. En su Juventud abogaba por volver a la vieja escuela de los héroes, dando discursos en la calle hasta ver que las palabras no tenían ningún poder. Durante 10 años estudió y entrenó en técnicas asesinas para conseguir su deber, sus padres murieron por esa época pero el asunto no fue considerado un crimen. Quería volver al viejo ideal de los héroes, los héroes no buscan compensación, ese título solo se le da a los que se sacrifican por los demás, los héroes actuales son farsantes que no hacen más que hablar. Quería que la sociedad lo entendiera al eliminarles uno tras otro]**_.

Entonces se mostró el momento en la calle Ekou donde Stain estaba encarando a los héroes una vez que llegó Endeavor.

El hombre maleante parecía perturbado solo de ver al asesino de héroes con esa mirada en su rostro. _**[Alguien se cubrirá de sangre… ¡Recuperaré lo que es ser un héroe!... ¡Vamos!, ¡Vengan a por mí, impostores!]**_ , eran las palabras de Stain que estaban intimidando al hombre que estaba viendo el video. _**[Solo hay dos héroes que dejaré que me maten, y uno de ellos es verdadero héroe… ¡All Might!]**_ , eran las contundentes e impactantes palabras del asesino de héroes que dejaron sin aliento al obeso criminal.

 **-No dejan de subirlo y borrarlo de Internet como jugando al gato y al ratón, ambos lados entendieron, sobre todo el final, su forma de vida era infecciosa-** , decía Giran sonriendo catando la atención del sujeto. **-Desde sabandijas con muchas condenas hasta criminales fugitivos, todos los más grandes, incluyéndome, claro está-** , agregó entrecerrando los ojos que se vieron a través de sus gafas.

"No es que muchos lo notaran"

En el lugar donde se refugiaba el sujeto misterioso y la chica pelinaranja, ella se encontraba jugando videojuegos con una sonrisa psicótica sobre su rostro.

"Pero el mal desperdigado que se ocultaba donde nadie lo veía…"

En un bosque con mucha neblina se encontraba un hombre, pero la palabra monstruo le venía mejor, es gigante, con brillantes ojos rojos que son lo único visible ya que su silueta estaba oscura, pero su presencia es atemorizante y su persona sirvió a aquel que gobernó a Japón entre las sombras hace ya muchos años.

"Se contagió como una fiebre"

En otro sitio estaba un joven con mascara de gas y uniforme escolar masculino mientras le rodeaba un has morado.

En una clase de túnel se encontraba un hombre de piel verde, se parecía a un reptil, tiene cabello rosa y tiene una espada en su espalda y una larga bufanda roja similar a cierto asesino de héroes.

"El deseo de ir a la organización del asesino de héroes, Stain…"

Un hombre joven de cabello negro con cicatrices moradas y vestimenta oscura caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos a través de un callejón, tenía una expresión aburrida mientras que sus ojos azules veían al frente.

"Empiezan a ir a la liga de villanos"

En la guarida de la Liga se encontraba Shigaraki sentado en la barra con una fría mirada puesta sobre la foto de Izuku que estaba al frente suyo.

El villano no lo sabía en aquel momento, pero las cosas estaban por ponerse muy interesantes para él.

* * *

 _ ***En el Hospital General de Hosu***_

De vuelta al hospital, los chicos estaban jugando cartas desde hace horas mientras que afuera ya es de noche. Lida comenzó a jugar hace una hora ya que Mom funcionó mejor de lo esperado y podía mover sus dos manos sin que le doliera.

Una vez que Izuku ganó la partida, se puso de pie con tranquilidad. **-Chicos, sigan jugando sin mí, voy a salir a tomar aire-** , les dijo a sus dos amigos mientras se acercaba a su cama para recoger su gabardina doblada y ponérsela encima.

 **-No te preocupes, en primer lugar tú ni deberías estar aquí-** , respondió Todoroki serenamente desde la cama de Tenya donde estaban jugando cartas.

Izuku asintió entretenido con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación y comenzar a caminar en dirección al vestíbulo de la primera planta. Entonces activó Autómata para que su cuerpo de manera automática se dirigiera a la salida, mientras tanto quería enfocar su mente en el hombre que ayer derrotó junto a sus amigos.

 **(Has tenido un gran impacto Stain, de una forma has impulsado a otros a seguir tus ideales)** , pensaba Izuku un poco serio reconociendo que la influencia de Stain y la exposición de la naturaleza de sus ideales van a traer un aumento de gente que simpatice con él. **(Pero no puedo decir que me desagrades, quizás si mi forma de pensar fuera diferente hubiéramos trabajado juntos)** , pensó con una ligera sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras que de forma automática entraba al ascensor para presionar el botón de la primera planta.

No tardó más de unos minutos en llegar al vestíbulo y su cuerpo por si solo se dirigía con normalidad hacia la salida. **(De cualquier manera ahora solo puedo velar en que la Liga de Villanos no reciba tantos delincuentes que hayan sido inspirados por el asesino de héroes)** , pensaba Izuku cerrando los ojos y esperando que las fuerzas de ese Shigaraki no aumenten. **(Y para colmo le quitaron la licencia a Gran Torino por 6 meses, ósea me quedé sin tutor por el resto de las practicas)** , este pensamiento le sacó un suspiro a Entity que al darse cuenta ya estaba afuera del hospital, a lo cual desactivó Autómata.

El joven de rizos verdes se quedó de pie respirando profundamente en el exterior del hospital, pudiendo sentir las frías brisas de la noche que ondulaban su gabardina y el follaje de los árboles. La luz del hospital brillaba detrás de él, pero Izuku estaba más interesado en el hermoso cielo nocturno sobre él, lástima que hubiera unas pocas nubes que le impedían ver bien las estrellas, podría activar Eyes´God o despegar las nubes de un golpe, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de ver las estrellas.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , pero un repentino grito de su nombre llamó la atención del joven que bajó la mirada para apreciar como a lo lejos se estaba acercando una hermosa chica de cabello azul, esa es Nejire que corría sonriendo con una mano en alto saludando a Izuku quien sorprendido caminó hacia ella y en pocos segundos terminaron frente al otro.

 **-¿Nejire?, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?, deberías estar en tu casa-** , le decía Izuku a la hermosa chica vestida con ropas civiles y largo cabello azul, resultaba algo tierno que él siendo su Kouhai se preocupara por ella que es mayor que él, lo cual causó que la sonrisa en Nejire se ampliara.

 **-Lo sé, pero quise venir a visitarte-** , respondió Nejire con alegría mirando al alto peliverde al frente suyo, el cual sonrió divertido mientras se rascaba una mejilla.

 **-Je, sabes bien que ni siquiera estoy herido, no hacía falta que vinieras-** , le dijo él a su linda Senpai que no tenía que preocuparse por él cuando ella ya vino con Himiko en la mañana y con sus propios ojos vieron que está en perfectas condiciones.

 **-Pero quería hablar contigo-** , dijo Nejire con más calma mirando con esos grandes y hermosos ojos a Izuku, quien pese a quedarse algo fascinado por la belleza de ella, le miró de forma algo escéptica.

 **-Eso pudiste hacerlo por teléfono como acostumbramos recientemente-** , aclaró Izuku sin llegar a comprender lo que tramaba su amiga al venir aquí a estas horas solo para hablar, de verdad que las chicas son complicadas de entender.

Nejire se sonrojó mientras agachaba la cabeza tímidamente. **-Esto es algo que me dijeron que tengo que decirte directamente-** , decía la peliazul confiando en la idea que su madre le dio, además no se acobardaría a estas alturas que hizo todo el viaje hasta aquí, definitivamente se lo propondría a Izuku.

El chico entendió que ella quería tocar un tema un poco serio, así que él sonrió ligeramente y se encorvó un poco hacia ella. **-De acuerdo, ¿qué tiene que decirme mi Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku de forma algo juguetona con la peliazul que desvió la mirada mientras enlazaba sus manos detrás de su espalda.

 **-Según nos dijiste a Toga-chan y a mí, suspendieron a tu mentor y tus prácticas se cancelaron-** , decía Nejire tiernamente sonrojada mientras miraba con calma a Izuku quien asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Correcto, ¿A dónde quieres llegar?-** , preguntó el chico con un poco de curiosidad viendo a la integrante de los Tres Grandes que al parecer estaba por decir algo relacionado a las practicas.

 **-Tienes tiempo libre, ¿verdad?, ¿podrías tomar otras prácticas?-** , preguntaba Nejire haciendo gala de su linda curiosidad mientras le sonreía a Izuku al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco más. **–E-Entonces, solo es una idea, pero me gustaría que hicieras tus prácticas… en la agencia de Ryu-chan-** , decía ella desviando la mirada hacia otro lado y sonriendo algo nerviosa, esto le costaba más de lo que esperó, sentía que su corazón estaba por explotar solo por recibir esa expresión de Izuku que parecía disfrutar de su vergüenza. **-S-Sé que quizás quieras descansar por lo que pasó con el asesino de héroes, pero solo quería contártelo para que lo tuvieras en mente-** , dijo Nejire terminando por cerrar los ojos para escuchar lo que él tenía que decir respecto a su propuesta.

 **-Está bien-** , aceptó Izuku cerrando los ojos y sonriéndole a Nejire, la cual abrió los ojos sorprendida.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó ella algo descolocada por su rápida respuesta, honestamente esperaba que le contestara mañana, que respondiera tan pronto la tomó por sorpresa, seguro escuchó mal.

Izuku con una sonrisa serena abrió los ojos viéndola a ella. **-Dije que está bien, será productivo ver cómo trabaja una heroína del Top 10-** , dijo él viendo lo que podría aportarle esa experiencia ahora que cualquier pasantía le sirve al ya haber cumplido su meta de conocer a Gran Torino.

Luego el alto chico de ojos verdes observó de forma coqueta a su Senpai mientras la mira directamente a los ojos. **-Además podré pasar más tiempo con mi Senpai, eso es lo que querías, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó él con un poco de diversión intuyendo las intenciones de Nejire.

Ella se sonrojó fuertemente y agachó la cabeza tímidamente, jugaba con sus dedos detrás de su espalda ante la vergüenza y su corazón estaba acelerándose nuevamente por culpa de él. **-E-Es porque tu dijiste aquello-** , dijo la peliazul haciendo un puchero recordando aquel _"Nejire, creo que te amo"_ de hace unos días, desde ese momento esa sensación en su pecho que sentía al verlo se volvió más fuerte que antes, tanto que estaba doliendo un poco, pero aun así se sentía agradable, le es difícil de explicar.

Izuku disfrutaba de ver a Nejire de forma tan linda, pero recuperó la compostura calmada ya que no le parecía bien mantenerla aquí afuera en el frío por más tiempo. **-Bueno, quiero caminar un poco, ¿te acompaño a la estación de trenes?, en el camino me puedes hablar de cómo es trabajar con Ryukyu-** , decía él con una sonrisa dirigida a ella, la cual abandonó su vergüenza que se reemplazó por alegría y emoción al recordar que él estaría en la agencia de Ryukyu con ella.

 **-¡Por supuesto!, ¡tienes que saber que Ryu-chan es súper amable!-** , decía Nejire con una gran sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mientras miraba a Izuku, el cual asintió y comenzó a caminar con ella en dirección a la estación de trenes más cercana.

Ella le hablaba a Izuku de múltiples cosas con respecto a la heroína y su experiencia con ella al estar en su agencia. Él tranquilamente la escuchaba con una sonrisa entreteniéndose con la alegría que ella muestra al relatar.

Pero él se equivocaba, esa alegría no es por contar esas historias del pasado, sino por poder estar ahora a solas junto a él en un momento intimo entre ambos. Solo ellos dos bajo el cielo nocturno mientras caminaban entre las luminosas farolas de la calle.

 **(Gracias Mamá, si funcionó como dijiste)** , pensó Nejire sonriendo feliz y agradecida con su madre que le contó que resultaría así, con ella logrando tener los siguientes días al peliverde en la agencia donde ella trabaja.

Se sentía bien tener estos momentos con Izuku, solo él y ella conversando, el poder estar así le hacía sentirse cálida y satisfecha, además la sensación en su pecho se sentía acogedora, puede que lo que dijo su madre no fuese una mentira después de todo… está enamorada.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como vieron ya finalizamos con el Asesino de héroes y en el siguiente capítulo terminamos con el arco de las Pasantías, espero que les haya gustado el desarrollo que le di al villano, así como la narración de como intimidó a los héroes. También pudimos ver más al misterioso hombre y a la chica que tomará el lugar de Toga en La Liga de Villanos, queda poco para que ambos tomen más participación en la historia.

No sé si alguien se habrá dado cuenta, pero el golpe de Izuku a Lida lo saqué de TTGL, el cómo Kamina golpea a Simón, dios, sencillamente tenía que hacerle aunque sea un pequeño tributo al Dios Kamina. Y como último detalle, a partir de este capítulo haré más hincapié en los sentimientos de las chicas e Izuku. Ahora para dejarlos con el Hype, dentro de dos capítulos van a darse cuenta de que se viene algo MUY grande a la historia, algo de verdad que al menos yo no he encontrado en Fanfiction, algo que hará que tengan la boca abierta, solo espérenlo que eso si, tardaré un poco en traerlo pero valdrá la pena.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es sí por favor comenten en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	30. El lugar al que Vamos

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. No sé a estas alturas estoy actualizando temprano o no, me da flojera revisar, digamos que sí y todos contentos, sigo en Japón, así que actualizar ahora ya de por sí es un logro. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Yarus15:** Jaja, los capítulos son tan extensos como resulten y si de mi dependiera actualizaría cada semana, pero tengo una vida ocupada que atender XD. Que consté que responderé solo las cosas que si pueda permitirme contestar, las otras lastimosamente no puedo decir no Pio, espero lo entiendas. Gracias, me satisface como creador que digas que mi historia tiene más profundidad y mejor desarrollo que el anime, es una victoria personal. Que bien que este Izuku sea de tu agrado y siendo honesto es difícil darle retos a él. Me parece increíble como está el manga actualmente, sinceramente estuvo soltando muchos capítulos de calidad, eso me alienta mucho a integrarlo a la historia. Lo de Izuku descubriendo el pasado de Tomura y su reacción, eso tienes que verlo tu mismo llegado el momento. No te puedo decir lo que es la cosa grande que voy a traer, lo sabrás dentro de relativamente poco. Shigaraki quizás más adelante llegue a descubrirlo, no puedo decir más. Espero que este capitulo te guste.

 **Sebas602** **:** Bueno, lo máximo que puedo responder a tu Review es muy poco, gracias de nuevo por comentar y me alegro que te esté agradando la historia y te parezca entretenida, la identidad de los que buscan a All For One saldrá a relucir pronto... espero. Espero ver qué te pareció este capitulo, espero te guste.

 **Melz1512:** Je, que bien que te guste la personalidad de Izuku, me parece que lo pícaro le agrega más carisma. Por favor cuida tus uñas, la espera puede que sea mortal para la sorpresa, después de todo recuerda el ritmo con el que actualizo XD. Tranquila, las correcciones y opiniones son bien recibidas, estaré más pendiente por si hay faltas ortográficas o frases confusas, es que los capítulos resultan muy largos y los reviso varias veces, pero hay cosas que puedo pasar por alto o escribí mal al estar medio dormido, además al pasar el archivo a esta Web por algún motivo algunas cosas cambian, así que tengo que revisar nuevamente, estaré al pendiente.

 **Prime:** Gracias por comentar, el desarrollo de la relación de Izuku y las chicas sigue en progreso en este capitulo y el hombre misterioso no sé si definirlo como el Bid Bad, ya me entenderás cuando leas más de él, pero en definitiva será épico cuando le toque el reflector cuando se enfrente a Izuku, los momentos épicos están cocinándose en el horno XD. Espero te entretenga este capitulo.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 29:**_ _ **El lugar al que Vamos**_

Ya es el quinto días de las prácticas y otra mañana acontece en Japón, las calles llenas de vida, las frescas brisas, el radiante sol acomodado en lo alto del precioso cielo azul, sin duda un buen panorama con el cual comenzar el día.

Unos transeúntes que estaban frente al paso peatonal esperaban hasta que la luz se pusiera en verde para cruzar la calle, entre ellos un pequeño niño que sostenía la mano de su madre levantó la mirada al cielo, allí fue cuanto observó una silueta volando muy alto, pero esa silueta es imposible de confundir para el pequeño niño al cual se le iluminaron los ojos.

 **-¡Mira mamá!, ¡un dragón en el cielo!-** , exclamaba el niño señalando el cielo con asombro mientras jalaba la mano de su madre, la cual sonrió enternecida por la emoción de su pequeño.

Pero evidentemente el niño no deliraba, pues en el inmenso cielo azul, entre las nubes estaba un dragón volando, ese imponente ser surcaba los cielos con la mirada fija al frente, pero esa criatura no es otra que la heroína Ryukyu, la cual tiene la particularidad de transformarse en un gran dragón. Este tiene cabello amarillo puntiagudo y tiene un flequillo que cubre uno de sus ojos, también tiene como vestimenta su traje de heroína, claro que a medida del gran cuerpo que ahora tiene.

Sobre el lomo de Ryukyu se encontraba Nejire vistiendo su traje de heroína, la alegre peliazul se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas mientras le hablaba a su maestra sobre asuntos triviales, particularmente se encontraba feliz, así ha sido desde hace unos días que cierto chico se unió a la pasantía de Ryukyu.

Hablando del rey de roma, el dichoso chico de cabello verde se encontraba a varios metros de la heroína y la integrante de Los Tres Grandes, este se encontraba vistiendo su traje de héroe mientras que volaba mediante Flight y utilizaba controladamente Pulse para mantener la velocidad a la cual Ryukyu se desplaza con sus grandes alas.

Izuku con una mirada aburrida tenía las manos en sus bolsillos del pantalón. **(Ya hace dos días que pasó lo de Stain en Hosu, ahora es de lo único que hablan en televisión)** , pensaba el peliverde con serenidad mientras que el viento golpeaba su rostro, pero su mirada permanecía inexpresiva mirando al frente.

Efectivamente la herida de Lida se curó exitosamente gracias a la intervención de Mom y a la mañana siguiente ya su cuerpo se encontraba en perfectas condiciones, por lo cual le dieron de alta se fue del hospital cuando su madre lo vino a buscar. También Todoroki se pudo ir ya que tenía heridas menos graves que no priorizaban su estadía en el hospital.

El peliverde por su parte también se fue y de manera inmediata fue a la agencia de la heroína Ryukyu, la cual lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y desde ese momento ha estado patrullando la ciudad de Tokyo desde los cielos junto con la profesional y Nejire.

Particularmente ahora pensaba en el incidente del asesino de héroes, pues con Eyes´God observó como en una pantalla de nuevo daban detalles del suceso. **(7 héroes y tres alumnos encontraron al asesino de héroes en Hosu y Endeavor se encargó de la situación, es gracioso que sea una mentira lo que todo el público está escuchando)** , pensó ligeramente divertido, lo bueno es que no le importaba el mérito de haber derrotado al villano, tampoco a Tenya y a Shoto quienes se libraron de sospechas de la prensa ya que el jefe de policía Kenji explicó que fueron causadas por accidentes sus prácticas de héroes.

" _Volveré a mis prácticas"_

Cierto, antes de que Todoroki se fuera del hospital, platicaron un poco, ambos tenían puestos sus uniformes de Yuuei.

" _Con Endeavor, ¿cierto?, debe de ser duro para ti"_

" _Solo quiero aprender de él todo lo que pueda, además dicen que venció a un villano cuando no fue así, quiero ver su expresión"_

" _Ja, te has vuelto malo tratándose de él, si puedes envíame una foto"_

Y desde que se despidieron no ha vuelto a hablar con su amigo mitad-mitad, después de todo ambos han estado ocupados con sus pasantías, las únicas personas con las cuales ha mantenido el contacto es con All Might, con Momo, Ochako y Himiko.

 **-Hey Midoriya… Midoriya… ¡Midoriya!-** , el grito de Ryukyu llamó su atención y el peliverde volvió en sí, estuvo demasiado metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que ahora estaban ellos tres en el tejado de la agencia de Ryukyu.

 **-¿Oh?, ehm, dígame Ryukyu-san, ¿qué necesita?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a la heroína profesional que estaba al frente suyo, la cual ahora estaba en su forma humana, haciendo gala de su belleza natural al ser una mujer con algunos rasgos reptilianos como pupilas rasgadas y dientes afilados.

Su traje de heroína consta de un qipao tradicional negro con escamas abierto por los laterales hasta la cadera, un par de brazaletes, una diadema adornada con un accesorio similar a una garra y alas decorativas en la parte posterior de su cabeza, ella también usa unos aretes con picos.

La profesional se cruzó de brazos mirando al joven estudiante que la superaba en altura. **-Ya vamos a dejarlo por ahora, tengo una junta a la cual me acaban de llamar-** , decía Ryukyu con tranquilidad mientras veía tanto al chico como a Nejire que está al lado de él.

 **-¿Y no podemos ir con usted?-** , preguntó Izuku con un poco de curiosidad, después de todo si iba a participar en la pasantía al menos quería obtener todo el conocimiento posible, ayudaría saber desde ahora el cómo trabaja la profesional del Top 10.

 **-Solo es cosa de gestión de mi agencia, será aburrido para ustedes dos-** , respondió Ryukyu con una ligera sonrisa mientras le restaba importancia al asunto con un ademán de su mano derecha.

 **-Tiene razón Izuku-kun, yo una vez traté de ayudar y me quedé dormida-** , le dijo Nejire al peliverde trajeado con una sonrisa mientras ella tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Izuku aun así quería ser de ayuda para la heroína que fue tan amable de aceptarle en su agencia. **-Si gusta puedo ayudarla en lo que necesite, si puedo ser de utilidad entonces no dude en pedirme lo que sea-** , se ofreció servicialmente y de forma educada el joven.

Ryuko ya se estaba acostumbrando un poco a la actitud tan confiable y amable del joven que su discípula trajo. **-Gracias Midoriya, pero prefiero que tomes un descanso junto con Nejire, ya has hecho mucho a pesar de ser tan temprano-** , dijo Ryukyu con una ligera sonrisa mirando al joven que sorpresivamente fue más que útil desde que se unió al patrullaje.

Con esos ojos cósmicos podía observar desde gran altura como había criminales en medio de asuntos ilegales en los barrios bajos, por lo cual los localizaba y ella junto con Nejire se encargaba de emboscarles, además el chico da un excelente apoyo al poner a salvo a civiles y congelar a los criminales derrotados para que no escapen hasta que llegara la policía. En lo que llevan de mañana han podido arrestar a más de 14 criminales gracias a él, cuando normalmente solo atrapan a 3 por semana.

El peliverde ante la generosidad de la mujer, se resignó a aceptar el descanso. **-Bueno, si usted insiste-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa mirando a la mujer que complacida comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta que daba entrada a su agencia.

Ryukyu miraba a Nejire y a Izuku mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. **-A las 3 pm vuelvan para reanudar el patrullaje, hasta entonces diviértanse, nos vemos-** , se decía ella tranquilamente mientras se alejaba de los jóvenes.

 **-¡Adiós Ryu-chan!-** , se despedía Nejire de Ryukyu con alegría mientras sacudía una mano en el aire, luego observó como la mujer llegaba a la puerta, la abrió, luego la cruzó dejándola a ella junto con Izuku en la azotea de la agencia.

Hay que decirlo, la heroína en cierta medida quería darles a los dos tiempo juntos, después de todo es evidente que Nejire está encantada de estar con el chico de los muchos Quirks, y ya que Ryukyu ve a la peliazul casi como una hermana menor, entonces le echaría una mano con el peliverde del que es evidente que está interesada.

Nejire al estar a solas con Izuku, se volteó a verle con una sonrisa como es usual. **-¿A dónde quieres ir, Izuku-kun?, ¿tienes algo en mente?, ¿puedo ir contigo?-** , le preguntaba la linda peliazul al chico con curiosidad.

Izuku levantó ligeramente una comisura de sus labios para sonreírle de lado a su Senpai. **-Si tanto quieres otra cita solo tienes que pedirlo, Nejire-** , dijo él con un poco de picardía mientras que se encorvaba un poco para verla más de cerca, provocando que Nejire ensanche los ojos y se sonroje un poco.

Ella tímidamente se alejó un paso mientras agachaba la cabeza. **-E-Eso no era lo que yo quería decir-** , decía Nejire algo avergonzada mientras que miraba en otra dirección y jugaba con sus dedos por detrás de su espalda.

El peliverde sonrió divertido por la reacción tan linda de ella y luego levantó la vista al cielo azul. **-A decir verdad tengo curiosidad por ver como lo están pasando los demás en sus prácticas, voy a ir a visitarlos-** , dijo Izuku con calma mientras mantenía sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras que su gabardina ondulaba por el viento.

La chica Hado se sorprendió un poco, pero la idea también la emocionó. **-¡Yo voy contigo!-** , exclamó Nejire entusiasmada apuntándose también a visitar a sus amigas en sus pasantías, seria divertido.

 **-¿Estás segura?, tendrás otras cosas que hacer-** , decía Izuku mirando a la peliazul en su traje de heroína, la cual se puso pensativa con una mano en su mentón.

 **-Mmm, a decir verdad Mirio y Tamaki me invitaron a la sala de recreativas, pero eso ya es en la noche-** , respondía Nejire sencillamente y sin ningún impedimento para acompañar a su Kouhai. **-¡Seria grandioso si vienes con nosotros!-** , decía ella emocionada por la idea de que él los acompañe.

El chico no vio inconvenientes y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. **-Claro, pero un paso a la vez, las demás seguro están trabajando duro, vamos a hacerles una visita sorpresa, ¿te parece?-** , le dijo el peliverde a la hermosa chica peliazul que con emoción asintió.

 **-¡Por supuesto!, ¿vamos volando?-** , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado con un buen humor notable.

 **-Prefiero tomar el tren, no quiero gastar mi tiempo de uso con Flight, a estas alturas puedo utilizarlo por 3 horas seguidas y ya gasté casi dos horas en el patrullaje, después de descansar quizás hagamos un pequeño viaje aéreo-** , contestó Izuku con tranquilidad mirando a su querida amiga.

 **-¿Ese Gran Torino no se molestará contigo si no vas a su casa?-** , le preguntó Nejire a Izuku con intriga mientras lo miraba a los ojos, pues él se ha estado quedando en casa de ese héroe retirado que vive a media hora en tren.

Entity se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. **-No es mi abuelo, de cualquier manera le escribiré que faltaré al almuerzo y quizás a la cena, tampoco quiero ser regañado cuando llegue tarde a su casa a dormir-** , decía el chico con calma queriendo evitar la ira del viejo veterano.

 **-Ryu-chan y yo te dijimos que puedes quedarte en las habitaciones vacías de la agencia así como lo hago yo-** , decía Nejire mirando a Izuku que por algún motivo no aceptó la oferta, lo cual le decepcionó un poco, pues si se quedaba entonces podría hablarle en persona en la noche y hasta quizás... puedan volver a salir al parque de diversiones u otro lugar.

Izuku sonrió levemente con amabilidad mientras le colocaba una mano sobre la cabeza a Nejire. **-Y yo repito que declino de la oferta, no me es problema caminar un poco para acá-** , decía Izuku mirándola y omitiendo contar el hecho de que Gran Torino ha sido amable en seguir ayudándole a entrenar Full Use dentro de Soul´s King, por lo cual era preferible estar en casa del maestro de All Might. **-Será mejor que nos movamos, el tiempo es oro-** , agregó el peliverde quitando su mano de la cabeza de Nejire para que se pusieran en marcha.

 **-¿Pues qué estamos esperando?, ¡vámonos!-** , decía Nejire entusiasmada con una gran sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia la puerta.

 **-Nejire-** , dijo Izuku y la chica se detuvo y se volteó a ver con curiosidad al peliverde que sacaba su teléfono. **-Ni siquiera te dije a donde vamos primero-** , decía el peliverde divertido por lo despistada que llegaba a ser Nejire por estar tan apresurada.

Ella sonrió algo apenada mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Izuku, el cual revisaría en el mapa de su teléfono que tan cerca estaban las agencias donde sus amigos realizaban sus pasantías.

* * *

 _ ***Con Bakugou y Best Jeanist***_

Un tiempo más tarde nos encontramos con Katsuki siguiendo a Best Jeanist en medio del patrullaje en las calles, por supuesto el rubio explosivo seguía con su cabello peinado y con sus jeans azules puestos.

 **-Recuerda esto Bakugou, puede que los villanos inspirados por el incendio en Hosu se vuelvan más activos, aunque solo patrullemos no bajes la guardia-** , decía el héroe número 4 con calma mirando al frente mientras que su alumno le seguía desde atrás.

 **-No tiene que decírmelo-** , dijo Bakugou aceptando sencillamente las palabras del profesional, el cual giró su cabeza para ver de reojo al joven rubio cenizo.

 **-Te tengo una pregunta-** , dijo Best Jeanist captando la atención de Bakugou. **-La patrullas deben evitar que los villanos cometan delitos, pero tienen un efecto secundario, ¿Cuál es?-** , preguntó el héroe tranquilamente, causando que Katsuki mostrara una leve sonrisa intimidante.

 **-Es sencillo, si vemos villanos solo los hacemos pedazos y les rompemos el culo-** , respondió Bakugou con un tono amenazante y casi agresivo, eso le recuerda el hecho de que no ha combatido en lo absoluto contra villanos, lo cual le irritaba mucho pero trataba de ser paciente.

 **-Error, respuesta equivocada, Kacchan-** , una voz familiar para el rubio cenizo llamó su atención y con el ceño fruncido levantó su vista al aire, allí se encontraba Izuku con una ligera sonrisa burlona mientras descendía en el aire acompañado de Nejire, ambos vistiendo sus trajes de héroes.

 **-Deku-** , dijo Bakugou con seriedad viendo a su rival y amigo de la infancia que aterrizaba tranquilamente en el suelo.

 **-¡Kyaaaa!, ¡Miren!, ¡Es Izuku Midoriya del festival deportivo de Yuuei!-** , exclamaba una chica emocionada desde el otro lado de la calle mientras estaba acompañada de otras cinco chicas que comenzaron a emocionarse al ver al apuesto peliverde trajeado, el cual les dedicó una pequeña sonrisa para saludarlas, lo cual las emocionó más, cabe decir que esto molestaba ligeramente a Nejire que se abstenía de reclamar.

 **-¿Qué haces aquí, Deku?-** , le preguntó Bakugou sin sutilidad a su rival que repentinamente apareció cuando nadie le había llamado.

 **-Solo estaba dando una vuelta junto con nuestra Senpai-** , contestó Izuku despreocupado y con sencillez mirando a Katsuki, el cual fijó su mirada en la chica de los Tres Grades que tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Hola chico explosivo, ¿Cómo estás?, ¿por qué te peinaste así?, ¿sabes que te ves ridículo?-** , le preguntaba Nejire de forma un poco invasiva pero sin malas intenciones, claro que esto no le importaba a Katsuki quien solo se irritaba por las preguntas.

 **-Prefiero el término elegante, señorita-** , decía Best Jeanist sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido por la última pregunta de la joven chica que trabaja con Ryukyu,

 **-Discúlpela Best Jeanist, a lo que se refería es que a Kacchan no le queda el estilo, usted en cambio es otra historia-** , le dijo Izuku al profesional educadamente con una ligera sonrisa mientras que Nejire asentía con la cabeza.

 **-Entonces Izuku Midoriya, eh, estuviste increíble en el festival deportivo, si me permites decirlo-** , elogiaba Best Jeanist al joven peliverde que dio un espectáculo nunca antes visto para llevarse el indiscutible primer lugar.

Entity aceptó sus palabras humildemente. **-Me halaga, de todos modos no quiero ocupar mucho de su tiempo-** , dijo tranquilamente mirando al héroe que supervisa la pasantía de su rival.

 **-Menos mal, lárgate rápido antes de que quiera romperte la cara-** , bufó Bakugou algo enojado viendo seriamente a Izuku, el cual se mantuvo sereno y sonrió con algo de burla.

 **-Que malo, quería educarte un poco-** , decía el peliverde mirando entretenido como Katsuki estaba cada vez más enojado, de cualquier manera Izuku levantó un dedo de forma explicativa. **-El efecto secundario del patrullaje es demostrarle a la gente quienes somos, darle paz mental con nuestra presencia, hacerles sentir tranquilos de que están protegidos-** , explicaba con calma Entity mientras miraba al rubio cenizo.

 **-Es cierto niño dinamita, esto crea una confianza entre los protegidos y los que protegen-** , secundó Nejire con alegría y con las manos detrás de su espalda viendo a su Kouhai explosivo, el cual rechistó con la lengua mientras desviaba la mirada.

 **-Tch, ¿acaso es una visita de cortesía?-** , preguntó Bakugou fastidiado con tanto enrollo, además le irritaba que fuera su rival quien le estuviera enseñando algo.

 **-Wow, ¡lo vi antes en televisión!-** , exclamó emocionado un niño pequeño acompañado de sus amigos mientras señalaba a Katsuki, el cual suspiró y levantó la cabeza mientras les daba la espalda.

 **(¿El festival deportivo otra vez?)** , se preguntaba algo cansado de todas las veces que lo reconocen por ser el segundo lugar y lo empiezan a felicitar y más estupideces.

 **-Un villano lo atrapó y estaba a punto de llorar-** , se burlaba el mismo niño mirando a sus amigos sin dejar de señalar a Katsuki, al cual se le hinchó una vena en la frente ante el recuerdo del incidente del villano de lodo.

 **-¡Pfft!-** , Nejire tuvo que cubrirse la boca para contener la risa, lo mismo para Izuku quien giró su cabeza en otra dirección mientras tenía una mano sobre la espalda de Nejire.

 **-N-No te rías Nejire, e-eso lo va a molestar más-** , decía Izuku quien batallaba por no comenzar a reírse a carcajadas y temblaba un poco ya que por dentro se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

Esto fue la gota que colmó la paciencia del rubio cenizo, el cual del enojo recuperó su cabello puntiagudo mientras temblaba de furia. **-Grr, ¡¿Qué dijiste mocoso?!-** , gritó Bakugou enojado al niño, el cual se asustó junto con sus amigos que estaban intimidados por la presencia tan amenazante del chico, esto hasta el punto en que el niño comenzó a llorar.

 **-¿Olvidaste lo que te acaban de decir?, trata con él como se debe-** , le ordenaba Best Jeanist con algo de severidad a Katsuki, el cual suspiró fastidiado y de mala gana aceptó, lidiar con mocosos es un fastidio para él.

 **-Ya quiero ver esto, se lo enviaré a Kirishima y a los demás-** , decía Izuku sonriendo un poco mientras apuntaba con su teléfono a Bakugou, ya obtuvo fotos desde el aire de su rival con su peinado nerd, ahora como cereza del pastel tendría en vídeo el fracaso que se aproximaba.

Bakugou se acercó a los niños que le miraban con miedo. **-¡Escuchen llorones!, ese villano no me atrapó, solo pensaba en como vencerlo, no es que pierda, ¡Voy a ser el héroe número uno!, ¡Unos niños no tienen que preocuparse por mí!-** , les gritó de forma no muy gentil, de modo que los tres niños estallaron en llanto.

Best Jeanist solo podía observar apenado como su protegido no podía controlar su carácter. **(Es muy orgulloso, está bien que dedique esas emociones a ser un héroe, pero si no fuera así… ¿qué haré contigo?)** , se preguntaba el profesional un tanto preocupado por Katsuki.

Izuku tranquilamente se acercó a los niños con una sonrisa amable. **-Ya ya, tranquilos niños, no le hagan caso a Kacchan-** , les decía a los pequeños que dejaron de llorar al verle inclinarse hacia ellos para hablarles en voz baja. **-Solo se le dificultad admitir que estuvo asustado-** , agregó Izuku con cierta diversión mientras señalaba a Katsuki detrás suyo con un pulgar.

 **-¿¡Qué dijiste, Deku!?-** , gritó Bakugou enfurecido con el peliverde que sonrió ligeramente entretenido por su reacción.

 **-Geje, ahora escuchen, aunque no lo parezca él va a ser un gran héroe algún día, así que traten de darle ánimos, ¿de acuerdo?-** , les dijo Izuku a los tres niños mientras les sonreía serenamente, sin saber que su aura y sus palabras eran tranquilizadoras para los infantes que asintieron con la cabeza.

Honestamente era difícil de explicar para ellos, pero el chico frente a ellos emitía un aire de confianza y amabilidad que los tranquilizaba, es alto y por como viste exactamente no parece un héroe, sin embargo con tan solo escucharle podían sentir que podían confiar en él casi como un hermano mayor.

El niño que se burló de Katsuki logró reconocer el rostro del peliverde. **-¡T-Te vimos en el festival deportivo!-** , dijo sorprendido recordando el evento que vio por televisión, los otros dos niños también lo reconocieron y se le iluminaron los ojos.

 **-¡Estuviste asombroso y fuiste muy cool!-** , decía el niño con lentes con asombro y admiración en su voz mientras que sus amigos asentían con la cabeza concordando con él.

Entity se arrodilló de cuclillas frente a los niños mirándoles con amabilidad. **-Vaya, me conocen, me alegro, entonces cuento con ustedes para que me ayuden a proteger la paz, ¿verdad?-** , decía Izuku con una ligera sonrisa viendo a los tres niños.

 **-¿Cómo lo hacemos?-** , preguntó el tercer niño del grupo con curiosidad mientras que los otros dos también estaban interesados.

Izuku les sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Vayan con sus madres, denles un gran abrazo y asegúrense de protegerlas de los chicos malos, con eso será suficiente-** , decía con gentileza y calma a los niños que se mostraron asombrados admirando al peliverde.

 **-¡De acuerdo!-** , aceptaron los tres niños con emoción y entusiasmo, causando que Izuku asintiera satisfecho al ver el espíritu de los pequeños.

Nejire observaba conmovida esta escena con una linda sonrisa dibujada sobre su cara. **-Izuku-kun es bueno con los niños-** , comentó Nejire sonrojándose ligeramente y llevándose una mano el pecho donde su corazón de nuevo se descontrolaba un poco.

Best Jeanist admiraba el momento elogiando mentalmente al joven peliverde por su forma de tranquilizar a los infantes, luego se volteó a ver a Katsuki. **-Debes aprender de él Bakugou, gánate los corazones de las personas que vas a proteger-** , le aconsejó con calma y el rubio cenizo que hasta el momento miraba a su rival y a los niños, desvió la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Lo intentaré-** , susurró Katsuki más calmado y empeñado en no dejarse superar por su rival, si un héroe se gana la confianza de las personas, entonces haría el esfuerzo de ser más amable, después de todo si quiere ser el Rey de los Héroes entonces tiene que ganarse el amor del pueblo que va a gobernar.

* * *

 _ ***Dojo de GunHead con Uraraka***_

Nos encontramos en el dojo del héroe de combate, en donde Uraraka que sostenía un cuchillo se encontraba frente al profesional.

 **-¿Cómo pelearías contra alguien con cuchillo?, Uravity, ¿podrías por favor atacarme?-** , le pidió GunHead amablemente a la chica castaña que observó el cuchillo un momento.

 **-¿Seguro?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al héroe con seriedad a pesar de ser solo un cuchillo falso.

 **-No te contengas-** , le dijo GunHead a la joven para tranquilizarla y animarla a actuar.

 **-¡Entonces aquí voy!-** , avisó Ochako con determinación para luego lanzarse al ataque contra el héroe de combate para comenzar a realizar torpes jergas con el cuchillo, las cuales GunHead comenzó a esquivar.

 **-Cuando te ataquen con un cuchillo mantén la distancia-** , decía el hombre tomando distancia de la castaña que se acercó para apuñalar. **-Si atacan directamente, utiliza una pierna para hacer un pivote y esquivar-** , decía GunHead haciendo exactamente lo que decía para esquivar a Ochako que quedó desprotegida. **-Toma su muñeca y su cuello a la vez y derríbalo girando la muñeca-** , agregó el héroe sometiendo a Uraraka contra el suelo. **-También puedes torcerla para que suelte el cuchillo y patearlo lejos sería perfecto-** , concluyó hablando gentilmente mientras desarmaba a la chica y luego la dejaba libre.

Ochako algo adolorida se comenzó a levantar del suelo mientras miraba sus manos. **(Se movió rápidamente y sin dudar, artes marciales GunHead… Increíble)** , pensaba Uraraka mirando al héroe que iba a buscar el cuchillo que pateó. **(Aunque actúa tan lindo)** , pensó ella reconociendo lo fuerte y hábil que es el profesional.

 **-Esta vez yo utilizaré el cuchillo, lo repetiremos hasta que puedas hacerlo, ¿entendido?-** , le dijo GunHead a la joven estudiante de cabello café que asintió con la cabeza de inmediato.

 **-¡Hai!-** , aceptó Uraraka determinaba y con ojos llenos de convicción por aprender y hacerse más fuerte, de esa manera seria mejor heroína y sería más útil para los demás, de esa manera si volvía a pasar algo como lo de la familia de Toga-chan entonces ella estaría preparada para combatir.

Unos ligeros aplausos captaron la atención de Ochako, la cual se dio cuenta finalmente de que habían otras dos personas en el dojo, y una de esas es Nejire quien aplaudía con una expresión de ligero asombro.

 **-¡Whoah!, Uraraka-chan es muy sorprendente-** , comentaba Nejire gratamente sorprendida por el espíritu que mostró su amiga, Uraraka por su parte estaba sorprendida de verla allí, pero más aún estaba descolocada por el chico de traje que también está presente.

 **-¿Verdad?, por eso te dije que ella estaría trabajando duro-** , le respondió Izuku a Nejire mientras que él estaba con las manos en los bolsillos mientras miraba con una ligera sonrisa a Ochako, la cual comenzó a ensanchar los ojos mientras que los colores le subían al rostro.

 **-¿¡D-Deku-kun!?-** , preguntó Uraraka exaltada y nerviosa de ver a su amigo peliverde aquí en el dojo, está de más decir que es una sorpresa para ella que le avergonzaba un poco la idea de que él la viera entrenar.

 **-¡Hola Uraraka-chan!-** , saludó Nejire alegremente mientras sacudía su mano para saludar a su Kouhai que se comenzó a acercar a ellos.

 **-También Nejire-Senpai, ¿q-qué hacen aquí?, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viendo?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a los visitantes inesperados que ella no había notado, quizás por estar tan enfrascada en su entrenamiento con GunHead.

Izuku se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras pensaba. **-Creo que desde cuando GunHead preguntó: "** _ **¿Cómo pelearías contra alguien con cuchillo?"**_ **-** , respondió él serenamente mientras miraba a su amiga, la cual se sonrojó con más fuerza.

 **-¡E-Eso es desde el principio!-** , exclamó avergonzada Uraraka mientras cerraba los ojos para luego cubrirse la cara con las manos, se sentía apenada de que justamente él la haya visto siendo humillada por su baja habilidad en combate.

GunHead también se acercó a los jóvenes, los cuales notó cuando entraron al dojo pero optó por no decir nada. **-Entonces tú eres el novio de Uraraka-chan, un placer conocer al chico de muchos Quirks-** , saludaba el profesional con amabilidad mirando al chico peliverde que seguro todo el país conocía por el festival deportivo.

Claro que sus palabras no pasaron inadvertidas, en realidad se formó un silencio abrumador en el cual Ochako se estremecía y paralizaba al mismo tiempo que Izuku levantaba una ceja inquisitivamente.

 **-¿Novio?-** , preguntó el chico intrigado y a la vez confuso por lo dicho por el héroe de combate.

 **-¿Novio?-** , preguntó ahora Nejire con mucha más intriga y curiosidad que Izuku mientras sentía su corazón apretujarse un poco por algún motivo.

El rostro de Uraraka se prendió al rojo vivo. **-¡L-Le dije que no es mi novio!-** , le gritaba Ochako extremadamente avergonzada y nerviosa por el malentendido, decir tal cosa cuando Deku está presente, GunHead o la quiere fastidiar o de verdad pensó que son pareja, sea cual sea el caso es imperdonable el tener que soportar esta vergüenza.

 **-Oops, mi error, lamento eso-** , respondió GunHead algo apenado y golpeándose la cabeza torpemente como colegiala, provocando un nuevo silencio que por suerte hizo que Izuku y Nejire olvidaran lo dicho anteriormente.

Izuku posa su mirada sobre su querida amiga castaña con una suave sonrisa. **-Solo quisimos pasar a ver como lo estabas haciendo, sin duda tu entusiasmo es admirable, animo Uraraka-chan-** , animaba el peliverde a Ochako, la cual tímidamente agachó la cabeza.

 **-G-Gracias, Deku-kun-** , respondió Uraraka sonriendo nerviosamente mientras miraba el suelo.

Nejire miró a su Kouhai con buen humor. **-Será mejor que nos vayamos para que puedas concentrarte, más tarde hablamos por teléfono, Uraraka-chan-** , se despidió la peliazul de su amiga de primer año para luego irse alejando con una sonrisa en dirección a la salida.

 **-C-Claro Senpai-** , contestó Uraraka con una sonrisa mirando a su Senpai que se despedía con un gesto de su mano.

 **-Adiós, nos vemos-** , se despidió Entity con una suave y amable sonrisa mirando a Ochako para luego seguir a Nejire hacia la salida para ambos abandonar el recinto, dejando allí a Uraraka con la mirada fija en la puerta con una cálida sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo Deku y Nejire la vinieron a visitar por pensar en ella, agradecía su preocupación e interés.

 **-¿Necesitas unos segundos para calmarte?-** , le preguntó GunHead con calma a la joven chica que se mostró confundida por su pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó Ochako intrigada mirando al profesional mientras inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

 **-Lo siento, quizás me esté entrometiendo, pero a mí me parecía que estaban en una cita-** , respondía GunHead de manera sutil pensando en los sentimientos de su estudiante, la cual entendió al momento que él estaba hablando de los visitantes que recién se fueron.

 **-¿Qué?, ¿Deku-kun y Nejire-Senpai?, no, no es posible-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo y restándole importancia con sencillez pensando que ese no es el caso, ellos dos en una cita… **(No es posible, ¿Verdad?)** , se preguntó ella algo inquieta y ahora con la semilla de la duda en su mente, por alguna razón le inquietaba pensar que el hombre tenía razón con respecto a su suposición.

" _Animo Uraraka-chan"_

Pero ella no se dejaría distraer por esos pensamientos problemáticos, seguro lo estaba malinterpretando, por lo cual ella sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente y luego miró a GunHead a la cara.

 **-Sigamos entrenando, por favor-** , pidió Uraraka con una sonrisa y una mirada determinaba, Deku le estaba dando ánimos, por lo cual tendría que corresponderle haciéndose una heroína fuerte.

* * *

 _ ***Con Uwabami y Momo***_

Ahora nos encontramos en un parque público, en el cual varias personas se encontraban conglomeradas alrededor de la heroína serpiente, la cual les sonreía naturalmente y les firmaba autógrafos, todo siendo observado por sus pupilas, las cuales estaban unos metros detrás de ella.

 **-E-Esto…-** , decía Momo de pie con una gota en la sien viendo a Uwabami, la cual se giró a verles.

 **-Cuando trabajas duro puedes hacer florecer las flores, es como un cantante de Enka de gira por el país-** , decía Uwabami con una hermosa sonrisa queriendo darle una lección a las chicas para luego seguir atendiendo a sus numerosos fans.

 **-¿Trabajar duro no significa…-** , decía Momo algo dudosa mirando a la profesional.

 **-…Algo muy diferente?-** , completó Kendo que estaba a su lado en el mismo estado que la pelinegra, después de todo es difícil creer que ser popular con fans sea de verdad algo a lo que darle mérito.

 **-No necesariamente-** , dijo una tercera voz que captó la atención de ambas chicas, las cuales giraron sus cabezas a un lado para observar como Nejire se acercaba a ellas, causando sorpresa en las dos.

 **-¿Nejire-Senpai?-** , dijo Momo siendo sorprendida por la repentina aparición de su amiga y Senpai que seguro le tomó por sorpresa, no esperaba para nada encontrársela hasta que las pasantías terminaran.

 **-¡Usted es Nejire Hado-Senpai de los tres grandes!-** , exclamó Kendo aún más sorprendida que Momo, después de todo reconocía que estaba frente a una de los alumnos más fuertes de Yuuei que es la mejor academia de héroes del país, en términos generales Nejire Hado es famosa en la escuela, lo extraño seria no sorprenderse al estar frente a ella.

Nejire sonrió divertida por la reacción de ambas chicas y las saludó con una mano. **-Hola Momo-chan, hola amiga de Momo-chan-** , saludaba la peliazul mientras se acercaba hasta estar frente a ellas dos, luego se quedó observando a Kendo queriendo saber su nombre ya que al parecer ella ya sabe el suyo, sin embargo la pelinaranja estaba tan asombrada que no podía presentarse.

 **-Su nombre es Itsuka Kendo y es la presidenta de la clase B-** , por ello fue que Momo tomó la decisión de presentar a su compañera de pasantías a Nejire, la cual le agradeció en silencio a Momo y le sonrió con alegría a Itsuka.

 **-Mucho gusto, Hado-Senpai-** , dijo Kendo notablemente emocionada para luego inclinarse respetuosamente ante la peliazul que está en tercer año y es la chica más fuerte de la academia.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí, Nejire-Senpai?-** , le preguntó Momo con una pequeña sonrisa a su Senpai que estaba acariciando la cabeza de una avergonzada Kendo por alguna razón, la verdad Nejire llegaba a actuar conforme quería, asi que Momo se acostumbró a esa forma de ser de ella.

Nejire se volteó a ver a su Kouhai pelinegra sin dejar de acariciar la cabeza de Kendo. **-Solo estaba acompañando a Izuku-kun a visitar las prácticas de ustedes, Ryu-chan nos dio un descanso y quisimos matar el tiempo-** , respondió ella sonriendo tranquilamente mientras quitaba su mano de la cabeza de Itsuka, la cual estaba preguntándose por qué Nejire le acarició.

 **-¿I-Izuku-kun está por aquí?-** , preguntó Momo poniéndose algo nerviosa y ruborizándose un poco al solo pensar que el chico peliverde estaba viéndola desde alguna parte y estaba apreciando en persona como no hacía nada en sus prácticas.

Para su alivio, la joven Hado negó con la cabeza. **-No, él fue a comprar unos refrescos, desde hace un rato tenemos sed-** , contestó Nejire tranquilamente haciendo que Momo suspirara aliviada mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.

Itsuka que ya se recuperó, se dirigió a su Senpai con una sonrisa. **-¿Nos puede dar algún consejo para nuestras prácticas, Hado-Senpai?, es que como verá no estamos haciendo nada productivo-** , le dijo Kendo a la peliazul que estaba frente a ellas, pero una cuarta voz irrumpe en el momento justo.

 **-Eso no es cierto-** , dijo un peliverde que captó la atención de las tres chicas que observaron como Izuku descendía en el suelo con dos bebidas en sus manos. **-Puede parecer tonto, pero los héroes celebridades como Uwabami ayudan en gran parte a entretener al público y por consiguiente ser figuras en las cuales las personas confían y admiran, eso aumenta la simpatía de las personas por los Pro Heroes-** , decía Izuku sonriendo levemente mientras se acercaba caminando al ya aterrizar.

Momo sintió su corazón acelerarse al verlo después de varios días y recordar las conversaciones que tuvo con Kendo y Uwabami, ahora ya no podía negar esos sentimientos en su interior, lo cual sería un problema de ahora en adelante si no aprendía a mantenerse calmada, después de todo lo volvería a ver todos los días en clases luego de que las pasantías terminen.

Kendo por su parte sonrió divertida al recibir una respuesta típica del perfecto presidente de la clase A. **-Eres todo un sabelotodo, ¿cierto, Midoriya-kun?-** , dijo Itsuka con un tono algo burlón mientras veía al chico trajeado que se detuvo junto a ellas.

 **-También es bueno verte, Kendo-san-** , dijo Izuku serenamente viendo a la presidenta de la clase B para luego voltearse a ver a Nejire. **-Toma tu refresco de uva, Nejire-** , le dijo él a la peliazul con calma mientras le entregaba su bebida,

 **-Gracias Izuku-kun, te debo una-** , aceptó la chica Hado con una amplia y linda sonrisa y con las mejillas ligeramente coloradas mirando a Izuku ya que sus manos se tocaron por unos momentos al recibir el refresco.

Izuku finalmente plantó su tranquila mirada sobre su amiga pelinegra. **-Hola Momo-chan-** , saludó él pacíficamente y con una ligera sonrisa hacia Momo, la cual seguía sonrojada pero con fuerza de voluntad logró "mantener la compostura".

 **-H-Hola Izuku-kun, ¿C-Cómo te va con la heroína Ryukyu?-** , le preguntó Momo sonriendo ligeramente nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos en sus manos que estaban juntas al frente, a pesar de que ayer le regañó por teléfono por no pedirle ayuda en Hosu, ahora que lo tenía en persona le es difícil hablarle.

 **-Es muy amable, además es más educativo de lo que creía-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente sin cambiar su expresión mientras miraba directamente a los ojos a Momo, o al menos esa es la idea, pero por alguna razón su amiga evadía el contacto visual con insistencia.

Kendo observó de reojo como los fans alrededor de Uwabami comenzaban a irse complacidos con sus fotos y autógrafos, por lo cual ella se acercó al oído de Momo para hablarle en voz baja. **-Será mejor que nos vayamos, no querrás que Uwabami te avergüence frente a él-** , le advertida Itsuka precavidamente a su compañera que entró en cuenta de que ese es el peor escenario posible.

Momo con esfuerzo logró mirar a la cara a Izuku quien la veía con una ceja ligeramente levantada. **-N-Nos debemos ir ahora, más tarde hablamos-** , les dijo ella al peliverde y a Nejire, siendo esta última quien aceptó la despedida rápidamente.

 **-¡Claro Momo-chan, nos vemos!-** , se despidió Nejire con una gran sonrisa mientras que se comenzaba a elevar en el aire sin dejar de beber su refresco de uva, no quería seguir interrumpiendo las pasantías de su amiga.

Izuku también entró en cuenta de esto y miró por última vez a Momo. **-Muy bien, hablamos luego Momo-chan, adiós Kendo-san-** , decía el chico sonriendo serenamente para despedirse de ambas para luego proceder a elevarse con Flight y seguir a Nejire volando para alejarse del parque.

 **-Phew, es un alivio que Uwabami-san no lo viera-** , dijo Momo suspirando aliviada y con una pequeña sonrisa, ya podía estar segura de que la mujer que sabe sus sentimientos por el chico no diría algo que no debe y la delataría frente a él, si eso llegaba a ocurrir entonces se moriría de vergüenza.

 **-De verdad lo tienes complicado-** , dijo Kendo algo en conflicto mientras tenía sus manos en su cintura y veía en el aire la dirección en la cual se fueron Izuku y Nejire.

 **-¿De qué hablas?-** , le preguntó la Yaoyorozu con curiosidad a la pelinaranja, honestamente no sabía de qué está hablando.

 **-Pues del hecho de que tienes como competencia a Hado-Senpai, es una de los tres grandes y es muy linda, será un duro rival para ti-** , le avisó Kendo a Momo con un poco de preocupación ya que decidió ayudarla en su relación con Izuku, y el hecho de que él sea cercano a Nejire como acaba de ver, resultaba un serio inconveniente.

Por otro lado Momo tan solo pudo ladear la cabeza confundida. **-No te entiendo-** , dijo ella demostrándose ser algo densa para darse cuenta de lo que quería decirle Itsuka, ¿Nejire-Senpai es un rival?, ¿en qué están compitiendo?, ¿qué tiene que ver con que sea linda?.

 **-Yaoyorozu-chan, Kendo-chan, vengan, sigamos patrullando-** , el llamado Uwabami captó la atención de ambas chicas que se voltearon a apreciar que ya no había fans que atender y seguirían recorriendo las calles.

Kendo se giró a ver a su despistada amiga pelinegra y le sonrió. **-Nos llaman-** , le dijo Itsuka a Momo que asintió con una ligera sonrisa y luego ambas fueron junto con la profesional para seguir con el patrullaje, luego de escuchar a Izuku tendrían más en consideración lo que Uwabami hacia como celebridad.

* * *

 _ ***Con Fourth Kind y Kirishima***_

En otro sitio nos encontramos en otro parque, este más concurrido por niños pero ahora está vacío y la verdad muy sucio, hay mucha basura dispersa por el parque, por ese motivo el héroe caballeroso Fourth Kind se encontraba recogiendo basura y colocándola en una bolsa.

 **-Ayudar a la comunidad es esencial para ser un héroe, no arrastren los pies, ¿entendido?-** , les dijo Fourth Kind a sus dos estudiantes que estaban también limpiando el parque.

 **-Sí, señor Fourth Kind-** , respondieron ambos chicos de Quirks similares sin mucho entusiasmo la verdad.

 **-¡No los escucho!-** , gritó Fourth Kind animándolos a mostrar más espíritu.

 **-¡Si, señor Fourth Kind!-** , gritaron ambos chicos levantando las cabezas en el aire.

Luego un mensaje le llegó al teléfono de Kirishima, el cual con curiosidad lo sacó a escondidas del héroe caballeroso. **-Oh, Midoriya me envió imágenes y un video-** , dijo Kirishima optando por ver lo que le envió su amigo peliverde.

No hace falta decir lo que pasó a continuación. **-¡PFFFT…HAHAHAHAAHA!-** , el masculino chico pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas mientras veía el nuevo look de Katsuki y como hacia llorar a unos niños.

 **-C-Cállate o Fourth Kind nos gritará-** , le advirtió Tetsutetsu a su compañero varonil mientras trataba de silenciarlo ya que estaba haciendo mucho ruido.

 **-¡M-Mira esto!-** , le dijo Kirishima a Tetsutetsu sin dejar de reír para luego hacerle ver la pantalla de su teléfono.

 **-¡HAHAHAHAAHA!-** , se comenzaron a reír ambos con fuerza muriéndose de la risa.

 **-¡Cállense ustedes dos!-** , pero llegó Fourth Kind para poner disciplina y golpearles en la cabeza, claro que esto no detuvo su risa instantáneamente, solo trataron de aguantar las carcajadas mientras seguían mirando la imagen del Nerdkugo en el teléfono de Kirishima.

* * *

 _ ***Con Edgeshot y Toga***_

Más tarde en el terreno tradicional japonés que es la agencia del Héroe Ninja Edgeshot, nos encontramos con el profesional sentado en el Engawa con vista al patio y tomando el té junto a Toga que estaba sentada a su lado vistiendo su traje de heroína.

Han estado en silencio por más de 10 minutos, la verdad no es que le molestara a Himiko el tomar un poco de té y tomar un descanso, pero la verdad ha estado sin entrenar por más de una hora. Luego de beber un trago de su té, se giró a ver a su maestro.

 **-¿De verdad está bien que no esté entrenando?-** , le preguntó Himiko con duda e intriga mientras que bajaba su taza de té hasta su regazo.

El hombre solo cerró los ojos pacíficamente. **-Es necesario saber cuándo tomarse un descanso, sobre esforzarse no es productivo a largo plazo, te enfermarás-** , le respondió Edgeshot tranquilamente a su disculpa rubia que asintió con la cabeza aun algo inconforme. **-Además ya terminaste de entrenar esa nueva habilidad tuya, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó mientras abría un ojo para mirarla de reojo.

Toga se quedó unos segundos en silencio para luego bajar su mirada hacia su té. **-Aun ahora no la he terminado completamente, además tengo que pulirlo por individual dependiendo de la sangre de la persona-** , explicó Himiko sintiendo que estaba cerca de poder subir de nivel si seguía entrenando más.

 **-Ya veo, entonces hasta ahora solo puedes utilizarlo en base a mi sangre-** , dijo Edgeshot calmadamente aceptando la resolución de la rubia para luego fijar su intensa mirada a uno de los árboles del patio, exactamente al que estaba más cercano a la pared de madera que del otro lado tenía la calle. **-¿Qué desean?-** , le preguntó con seriedad a las presencias que sintió que le estaban observando.

Himiko se vio sorprendida de que su Sensei notara a alguien en las ramas del árbol, entonces ella observó como el follaje se movía un poco y del árbol salieron Nejire e Izuku para su sorpresa.

 **-Te dije que nos pillaría aquí arriba Nejire, lo mejor hubiera sido si entráramos por la entrada principal-** , le reprendía el peliverde de brazos cruzados a la chica de Los Tres Grandes que había insistido en espiarlos mientras entrenaban, pero cuando llegaron solo estaban bebiendo té.

 **-Pero eso hubiera ocupado mucho tiempo, quería ver a Toga-chan-** , refunfuñaba Nejire casi como una niña pequeña mientras miraba a Izuku con las mejillas infladas en protesta, de haber entrado por la entrada entonces les hubieran pedido que esperaran por quien sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que les permitieran entrar.

Himiko dejó su taza de Té en el Engawa y se puso de pie para caminar hacia sus amigos que comenzaban a descender en el patio. **-¿Nejire-Senpai?, ¿Izuku-kun?, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-** , les preguntó Toga con curiosidad a ellos dos ya que no le avisaron que vendrían, o a lo mejor sí lo hicieron pero ella no ha recibido el mensaje por algún motivo.

Izuku tomó la palabra mientras le sonreía ligeramente a su amiga rubia. **-Solo quisimos visitar las prácticas de algunos para saludar, además quería verte en tus prácticas pero por lo que veo estaban descansando-** , decía el chico de traje elegante con calma viendo a Himiko.

Edgeshot también se acercó a los jóvenes, estando de brazos cruzados mientras veía al chico peliverde de contextura trabajada. **-Entonces tú eres el famoso Izuku Midoriya, Toga-san no ha parado de hablarme de ti-** , decía el profesional tranquilamente viendo al chico.

 **-E-Eso no es cierto-** , negó Himiko sonrojándose y ligeramente molesta mientras desviaba la mirada en otra dirección para no ver la mirada juguetona de Izuku.

 **-Es un placer conocer a otro héroe del Top 10, es un gusto para mí-** , le dijo Izuku cordialmente al héroe número 5 que está entrenando a Toga en sus pasantías, lo cual agradecía ya que al ser un profesional de elite estar con él haría de Himiko una aspirante más experimentada y hábil.

Nejire por su parte saludó amigablemente al hombre. **-Hola Edge-san, hace unas semanas que no lo veo-** , decía la peliazul jovialmente como si de un buen conocido se tratase.

 **-¿Se conocen?-** , le preguntó Himiko a su Senpai con curiosidad, sin embargo fue el héroe Ninja quien contestó.

 **-En las reuniones del Top 10 he visto a Nejire-chan acompañando a Ryukyu-** , dijo Edgeshot serenamente y cerrando los ojos llamando a la chica por su nombre de heroína.

 **-Lamentamos venir de improvisto, ya nos iremos, solo queríamos venir a saludar-** , dijo Izuku con calma viendo al héroe y luego a su amiga, honestamente estaba algo preocupado por cómo le estuviera yendo, pero por lo poco que ha podido ver se siente aliviado de que al menos ella se lleve bien con el héroe.

 **-E-Espera Izuku-kun, ¿ya te tienes que ir?-** , le preguntó Himiko un tanto nerviosa e inquieta con el hecho de verle partir tan pronto, la verdad ha hablado con él muy poco desde que las pasantías comenzaron, si acaso cuando lo visitó en el hospital y un par de llamadas desde el incidente de Hosu, sinceramente eso no es suficiente para ella.

Entity asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, de camino almorzaremos en algún sitio y luego nos reuniremos con Ryukyu-san para reanudar el patrullaje, no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo-** , le dijo Izuku a Toga con calma ya que el tiempo de visitas se les acabó, ya son las 1 pm, en comer y viajar en tren hasta la agencia de Ryukyu apenas tendrían tiempo para llegar.

Nejire le dio un gran abrazo a Himiko para luego separarse y comenzar a elevarse en el aire con su Quirk. **-¡Fue bueno saludarte Toga-chan, hablamos luego!-** , se despedía la peliazul de su Kouhai con alegría. **-Me voy adelantando, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo a Izuku con una sonrisa ya que ambos planificaron irse a Paradise que está a algunas cuadras de distancia para almorzar.

Izuku también estaba dispuesto a elevarse en el aire con Flight para seguir a Nejire e irse, pero es detenido por la manga de su gabardina, lo cual le hace girarse tranquilamente para ver a Toga, la cual le sostenía de la manga con ambas manos.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Himiko?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga rubia con un poco de curiosidad, ella por su parte se encontraba mirando el suelo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tal parece que le costaba decir lo que quería y luego de unos segundos habló.

 **-N-No están en una cita, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó Himiko a Izuku con algo de inseguridad en su voz, honestamente ella llega a ser muy perceptiva y notó el ambiente que hay entre Nejire e Izuku, por lo cual no le fue alocado suponer que quizás, solo quizás la idea es posible, y de ser el caso de que de verdad estén en una cita, le inquietaba, es como una molestia en su interior que la hacía sentir triste y a la vez irritada, quería escuchar la verdad de él para despejar cualquier duda.

Izuku le sonrió con algo de picardía a Toga mientras le miraba por encima del hombro. **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Estás celosa?-** , le preguntó queriendo jugar un poco con ella para ver su reacción.

 **-Responde-** , pero la voz de Himiko le dio a entender que necesitaba recibir una respuesta sincera, sin juegos para avergonzarla, él se dio cuenta de que las manos de ellas temblaban un poco mientras le sostienen la manga de su gabardina.

Izuku puso un semblante calmado y relajado mientras que se llevaba su mano libre a la cabeza para rascársela y levantaba su vista al cielo. **-Solo me está acompañando, queríamos matar el tiempo y saludar a algunos de nuestros amigos-** , respondía con serenidad para gran alivio de la rubia que sintió que el peso de dos yunques se los quitaba de los hombros. **-¿Por qué preguntas?-** , le preguntó con calma a Toga mientras la miraba de reojo.

 **-Solo curiosidad-** , contestó Himiko sin soltar la manga de Izuku con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y con los ojos cerrados viéndolo a él, el cual fue tomado con la guardia baja y ensanchó ligeramente los ojos mientras que sus pecosas mejillas se coloraban muy tenuemente.

 **-Por favor no sigas perturbando los pensamientos de mi discípula, Midoriya, aunque no lo creas esto afectará su rendimiento-** , decía Edgeshot estrictamente y de brazos cruzados viendo al chico peliverde que estaba teniendo una fuerte influencia en Noblesse que necesitaría tener la mente despejada para su entrenamiento.

 **-¡S-Sensei!-** , protestó Himiko sonrojándose mientras soltaba la manga de Izuku sintiéndose avergonzada por las palabras de su maestro.

Esto le sacó una sincera sonrisa a Izuku, quien posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Toga captando su atención. **-Me debo ir Himiko, suerte en lo que restan de las prácticas, espero que hayas logrado un avance con respecto a lo que hablamos-** , le decía tranquilamente a su querida amiga, la cual esbozó una expresión llena de seguridad.

 **-¡Claro!, ¡mejoraré tanto que tendrás que festejarme con un banquete!-** , afirmó Himiko con completa confianza y entusiasmo mientras se colocaba las manos en la cintura e inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Entonces Entity sintiéndose más tranquilo y aliviado comenzó a elevarse en el aire mientras se despedía con un ademán de Himiko, luego se dio la vuelta y voló en la misma dirección que tomó Nejire para ir hacia Paradise.

Entonces Toga al tener sus reservas de motivación recargadas, se volteó a ver directamente a su maestro. **-Ahora por favor sigamos entrenando, Sensei-** , le pidió Himiko al héroe ninja con una sonrisa determinada, necesitaba seguir puliendo sus habilidades en combate y lo que ha estado practicando, necesitaba ser más fuerte ya que quería probar la exquisita comida de Izuku.

Edgeshot al ver el espíritu de la chica, sonrió ligeramente por debajo de su máscara mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Supongo que debo responder al espíritu de mi alumna-** , contestó el héroe número cinco para alegría de Himiko que estaba motivada a obtener toda la experiencia que podía en lo que le resta de pasantía con su maestro.

* * *

 _ ***En casa de Gran Torino***_

Los días restantes pasaron en un suspiro y las pasantías terminaron, por ello ahora nos encontramos afuera del edificio donde Gran Torino vive, en donde el héroe veterano se encontraba sobre las escaleras en la entrada de su casa mientras que al frente suyo debajo de las escaleras se encuentra Izuku con su uniforme de Yuuei puesto. Sostiene su mochila negra de un hombro y en su mano derecha carga el maletín donde está su traje de héroe.

 **-Aunque fue por poco tiempo, gracias por haberme instruido, Gran Torino-** , se despedía Izuku del anciano de estricto carácter que fue su maestro de pasantías solo los primeros días, pero aun así siguió ayudándole a entrenar el Full Use en Soul´s King y le estaba agradecido por todo lo que hizo por él.

Gran Torino solo suspiró sin mostrar mucho interés. **-No hay de qué mocoso, no debes agradecerme nada, tus prácticas terminaron conmigo casi a la mitad-** , dijo el héroe retirado apoyado en su bastón mientras miraba al sucesor de Toshinori.

 **-A pesar de que ese sea el caso, usted me ha ayudado enormemente aunque no lo crea-** , insistió el chico tranquilamente mientras sonreía un poco. **-Además agradezco que me haya dejado dormir aquí en los recientes días-** , decía Izuku mirando al maestro de All Might que le observaba severamente.

 **-Sigo un poco irritado por lo de mi sueldo, sin embargo lo dejaré pasar por esta vez, solo asegúrate de no meterte en muchos problemas-** , le dijo Gran Torino al joven chico que parece atraer las circunstancias peligrosas como si de un imán se tratase.

 **-Sabe que eso no es algo que pueda prometer, pero lo intentaré-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo despreocupado y relajado mirando al veterano que suspiró sabiendo que no iba a ser tan sencillo alejar a un héroe por naturaleza de los problemas, él dice que lo intentará cuando en realidad será el primero en saltar a ayudar a alguien en peligro.

Gran Torino no lo admitiría, pero le cogió cariño al chico y le preocupaba un poco, aun así le miró de forma estricta. **-Creo que ya lo sabes, pero si quieres llegar a ser un gran héroe como All Might entonces aun te queda mucho por aprender-** , le declaró Gran Torino al peliverde que no se dejó desanimar.

 **-Por supuesto, además debo esforzarme aún más para superarlo-** , en cambio Izuku parecía más motivado en superar a su Sensei y tenía muy claro que le quedaba mucho por aprender, por suerte eso le encantaba, tendría mil y una experiencias que lo harán mejor héroe hasta reclamar el título del mejor.

 **-Bien, nos vemos-** , se despidió secamente el héroe retirado mientras le daba la espalda a Izuku y estaba por entrar a su casa.

 **-Espere-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de Gran Torino que se detuvo y se giró a verle de reojo. **-He tenido una duda en mente desde antes de venir-** , decía él tranquilamente sabiendo que tenía la atención del anciano que le dio vía libre para hablar. **-El nombre de "Gran Torino" prácticamente es desconocido a pesar de que usted entrenó a Sensei y es fuerte, ¿esto a qué se debe?-** , le preguntó Izuku al canoso viejo con curiosidad.

 **-Ah, eso es porque nunca me interesó trabajar como héroe, tenía un objetivo que requería que utilizara mi Quirk libremente, por eso conseguí mi licencia, eso es todo-** , respondió Gran Torino sencillamente mientras distraídamente observaba las nubes del cielo.

Izuku entrecerró un poco sus ojos mientras bajaba su cabeza. **-Ese objetivo era entrenar a Sensei luego de la muerte de Nana-Senpai, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó algo serio, de modo que Gran Torino guardó silencio durante algunos segundos.

 **-Es como dices, Toshinori debió hablarte de eso-** , le dijo Gran Torino al sucesor del One For All quien no dijo nada, eso fue respuesta suficiente para saber que Toshinori no llegó a hablarle al chico del tema. **-Es todo, que te vaya bien-** , dijo haciendo un gesto con su mano para despedir al mocoso peliverde, el cual levantó la cabeza y asintió.

 **-Sí, muchas gracias por todo, con permiso-** , dijo Izuku con tranquilidad para luego comenzar a caminar por la acera en dirección a la estación de trenes que lo llevaría a Yuuei.

Mientras tanto Gran Torino apoyado en su bastón observaba al joven alejarse desde la entrada de su casa. **(El mejor héroe, ¿eh?, es completamente diferente en apariencia y en personalidad contigo Toshinori, sin embargo comparte en parte el mismo espíritu que tú, hasta diría que llegará a brillar con más intensidad)** , pensaba el mejor amigo de la séptima usuario del One For All mientras que una sonrisa se dibujaba en su envejecido rostro.

Es extraño, pero lo podía ver, la espalda del joven alejándose era similar de cierta manera a la de Nana y a la de All Might, siempre dirigiéndose hacia la luz, siempre propagando esperanza, podía ver la silueta de su mejor amiga y la de su discípulo siguiendo desde atrás al chico de cabello verde, ambos apoyándolo en todo momento.

 **-Mocoso-** , decía Gran Torino llamando a Izuku que dejó de caminar y se giró a ver al pequeño anciano. **-¿Quién eres?-** , preguntó el maestro de All Might con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando al peliverde, el cual de primeras mostró una sonrisa confiada.

 **-¿Qué quién soy?, eso debería ser obvio-** , decía Izuku mirando directamente a los ojos a Gran Torino para luego señalarse a sí mismo con un pulgar. **-Soy Entity-** , declaró el Héroe Entity con una inquebrantable convicción reflejada en sus ojos.

Gran Torino satisfecho le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se largara de una vez, a lo cual Izuku reanudo su camino hacia la estación de trenes. El viejo por su parte todavía no podía entrar a su casa, es algo magnético, no puede despegar sus ojos del joven que se estaba alejando.

 **(Veámoslo juntos Toshinori, hasta el día en que pases a la historia…)** , pensaba Gran Torino pensando en su alumno rubio mientras que su mente le hacía ver por unos segundos la silueta de un Entity de adulto emitiendo una poderosa luz cegadora. **(El día en que** _ **"Entity"**_ **sea celebrado como el símbolo de la paz, el héroe más grande de todos los tiempos, la esperanza de la luz y la calamidad de la oscuridad)** , pensó el envejecido héroe con alegría mientras que se planteaba vivir lo suficiente para atestiguar el momento que quedará grabado en la historia.

* * *

 _ ***En la clase 3-A***_

Finalmente estamos de vuelta en Yuuei, concretamente en la clase 1-A donde los estudiantes se encontraban charlando tranquilamente con respecto a la semana que tuvieron de prácticas con profesionales.

 **-¡Hahahahaha!-** , pero es muy recalcable la risa colectiva de cuatro individuos, Toga, Kirishima, Sero y Kaminari, los cuatro se encontraban riendo a carcajadas a causa de que veían el look de Nerdkugo, el cual es evidente que estaba furioso por la burla de los payasos.

Himiko se sostenía el estómago que le dolía de tanto reír mientras tenia lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos. **-E-Es igualito a la foto que envió Izuku-kun-** , decía Toga divertida para luego volver a reír sin poder evitarlo realmente, no podía tomarse en serio al rubio cenizo con ese peinado de "niño bueno".

A Bakugou le temblaban las manos, sus ojos estaban en blanco por la ira y apretaba sus dientes, claramente las risas empeoraban su humor a cada segundo. **-¡Cállense!, mi pelo se acostumbró y no vuelve aunque lo lave-** , decía Katsuki fulminándolos con una amenazante y hostil mirada, pero ellos siguieron riendo. **-¡No se rían!, ¡los mataré!-** , les gritó Gilgamesh a los cuatro bufones para que se callaran de una maldita vez.

 **-¡Inténtalo, raya en medio!-** , le replicó Sero riéndose del rubio que ya no era tan intimidante como antes, más bien se veía ridículo.

 **-¿¡Qué dijiste!?-** , reclamó Bakugou mostrando parte de su furia, lo cual provocó que su cabello volviera a la normalidad de forma explosiva, lo cual provocó aún más risas en Himiko y los chicos.

Mina que estaba al lado del chico, sonreía mientras que acercaba su mano al cabello puntiagudo pero suave del rubio. **-Ya volvió, me gusta más ese estilo para ti-** , dijo Mina con honestidad natural mientras miraba al explosivo chico, el cual la miró por dos segundos olvidando su enojo para luego irse caminando a su asiento con un muy sutil rubor en sus mejillas mientras gruñía.

Una vez que Himiko terminó de reír y se recuperó, se acercó a la mesa de Tsuyu donde estaba hablando con sus amigas antes de comenzar a reírse de Katsuki.

 **-Entonces pudiste pelear contra villanos Jirou-chan, que envidia-** , le dijo Toga con una animada sonrisa a su amiga de largos lóbulos que si había tenido una experiencia de héroes a diferencia de ella que solo estuvo entrenando.

 **-Solo ayudé a evacuar personas y di apoyo, así que no peleé de verdad-** , dijo Kyouka con calma jugando con un lóbulo enrollándolo alrededor de su dedo mientras recordaba sus prácticas con Death Arms.

 **-¡Aun así es genial!-** , comentó Mina con una radiante sonrisa posando sus manos sobre la mesa de Tsuyu.

La chica rana por su parte se llevó un dedo al mentón. **-Yo solo entrené y salí en patrullas, Gero, pero hubo una vez que capturamos a unos contrabandistas-** , contaba Tsuyu tranquilamente mirando a sus amigas, las cuales se vieron impresionadas.

 **-¡Eso es increíble!-** , opinaron Toga, Mina y Kyouka concordando en que fue su amiga peliverde quien más experimentó algo genial en sus prácticas con el profesional Selkie.

 **-¿Qué hay de ti, Ochako-chan?, ¿Cómo te fue?-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a su amiga castaña mientras se volteaba a verle junto con las demás, de modo que apreciaron a una Ochako con ojos blancos con una respiración concentrada mientras que con una pose de lucha emitía un aura de batalla bastante amenazante la verdad.

 **-Fue muy benéfico, estoy en otro nivel-** , respondió Uraraka con su consciencia casi alcanzando otro plano mientras que con una sonrisa seguía dándole la espalda a sus amigas, casi parecía haberse vuelto una máquina de pelea.

 **-Parece que despertó con GunHead, eh-** , comentó Momo desde su asiento sonriendo ligeramente divertida por el cambio de su amiga castaña, seguro que ahora es mucho más capaz para combatir.

 **-Fue un gran cambio para una sola semana-** , opinó Kaminari ligeramente intimidado por el aura que despedía Uraraka, no querría pelear contra ella, seguro terminaría adolorido.

 **-¿Cambio?, no es eso Kaminari-** , decía Mineta mirando a su amigo mientras negaba con un dedo, luego un semblante desolado y vacío se hizo en el rostro del chico. **-Las mujeres son demonios, solo esconden su verdadera naturaleza-** , decía el pervertido mordiéndose la uña de su dedo como habiendo quedado marcado por un profundo trauma.

 **-¿Qué viste con Mt Lady?-** , preguntó Kaminari sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda solo de pensar en que experimentó Mineta para terminar así. **-Yo solo me divertí, pero los que más cambiaron o pasaron por más fueron ustedes, ¿no?-** , decía el rubio eléctrico mientras giraba su cabeza para ver la parte de trasera del salón.

Allí estaban Tenya e Izuku de pie al lado de Todoroki que estaba sentado en su puesto, los tres chicos se voltearon a ver a algunos de sus compañeros de clases que se comenzaban a acercar.

 **-Sí, el asesino de héroes, ¿no?-** , decía Sero con su usual sonrisa mientras se acercaba junto con Kirishima.

 **-Me alegro de que estén bien, en serio-** , decía Ejirou sinceramente aliviado de que sus amigos estuvieran bien luego de encontrarse con el famoso Asesino de Héroes, Stain.

 **-Escuché que Endeavor los salvó-** , dijo Sato de brazos cruzados viendo a los tres involucrados en el accidente que todo el tiempo estaba en las noticias.

 **-Aunque la verdad me cuesta pensar en nuestro presidente necesitando ayuda contra un villano-** , comentó Tokoyami desde su asiento y con los brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, causando que varios se pusieran a pensar en el asunto.

Si eran sinceros no se podían imaginar a su presidente perdiendo contra algo o alguien, luego de la demostración en USJ contra Nomu o todos sus logros en el Festival Deportivo, la verdad ahora tenían la imagen de que su presidente bien podía ser el más fuerte de la academia, si acaso un héroe del Top 10 o el mismísimo All Might podrían ser los únicos que quizás lo derroten.

Por eso mismo ahora es difícil pensar que alguien como él fue salvado de un villano, algo no encajaba en lo absoluto, además estaba acompañado de Lida quien es más fuerte de lo que se cree y Todoroki que también es uno de los tres más fuertes de la clase.

Izuku que tenía una expresión aburrida solo le restó importancia al asunto con un gesto. **-No les den más vueltas al asunto, solo da el caso de que lo encontramos y Endeavor se encargó-** , aclaró astutamente para que no siguieran sospechando y comenzaran a preguntarles lo que en verdad sucedió, no podían contarlo.

Pero tres chicas se sentían algo orgullosas de saber lo ocurrido y no creerse una mentira, sabían la verdad, que Izuku, Lida y Todoroki habían derrotado al asesino de héroes juntos, además como Bonus sabían que su amigo peliverde fue el que se encargó de apagar la mayoría del incendio de Hosu y eliminar 2 de 3 Nomus.

 **-Vi en televisión que al parecer el asesino de héroes está relacionado con la liga de villanos, imaginar que alguien así pudo estar en USJ me asusta-** , comentó Ojiro algo incómodo en pensar en lo terrorífico que hubiera sido encontrarse con el villano.

 **-Da miedo, pero viste el video, ¿cierto?-** , decía Kaminari sonriendo animado. **-Se nota que era muy decidido y tenaz, ¿no lo hace parecer genial?-** , preguntó el chico con las manos en sus bolsillos sintiendo un poco de admiración por el determinado asesino.

 **-Por favor detente, Kaminari-kun-** , le dijo Momo al rubio para que no dijera más, de modo que Denki se percató de que elogió al hombre que le hizo daño al hermano mayor de Lida.

 **-Oh, ¡lo siento Lida!-** , se disculpó Kaminari apenado viendo al pelinegro de lentes que negó tranquilamente con la cabeza.

 **-No, está bien-** , dijo Tenya restándole importancia mientras veía a sus compañeros. **-Es cierto que era muy tenaz, entiendo que parezca genial… pero eligió matar como resultado de sus creencias, no importa lo que crea, esa parte está mal-** , decía Ingenium 2.0 mientras que tanto Entity como Prometeo le veían al estar a su lado. **-Para evitar que alguien más termine como yo, ¡de nuevo correré el camino de ser un héroe!-** , exclamó el chico de lentes con determinación mientras que levantaba un brazo de forma robótica y comenzaba a desvariar con la diligencia estudiantil que tanto lo caracterizaba.

 **(Eres genial, Lida-kun)** , pensó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su amigo de lentes que tenía el valor de seguir su sueño de ser un héroe sin intenciones de dejarse afectar más por el incidente con Stain.

 **-Ese es el Lida-kun que conocemos-** , decía Himiko sonriendo feliz de ver a su amigo como antes mientras que Ochako y Momo que estaban junto a ella asintieron pensando lo mismo, es bueno tener de vuelta al buen compañero y amigo que es Tenya.

 **-¿Alguien tiene idea de cuál sea el segundo héroe que hablaba Stain?-** , les preguntó Kaminari a todos sus amigos con respecto a esa incógnita que lo tenía intrigado desde que escuchó las palabras del asesino.

 **-Es cierto, dijo que solo permitiría que dos héroes lo mataran, el primero es All Might pero no dijo al segundo-** , dijo Kyouka igual de curiosa que Denki y otros más de la clase también mostraban interés con respecto a ese misterioso héroe.

 **-¡Debe ser alguien increíble para ser reconocido por él a la par que All Might!-** , exclamó Kirishima con su filosa sonrisa mientras apretaba un puño al frente suyo, de modo que algunos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

Claro que Himiko, Ochako, Momo, Tenya y Shoto dedujeron fácilmente de quien estaba hablando Stain, después de todo con conocer un poco a Izuku es normal reconocerlo como un verdadero héroe, por lo cual sabían que el presidente de la clase dejó su huella en la mente del asesino de héroes.

Bakugou por su parte miraba de reojo a su rival que estaba charlando con el bastado mitad-mitad, con el cuatro ojos, con la chica bollos, con coleta de caballo y cara redonda, por supuesto que no es estúpido, Gilgamesh reconoce la fuerza de ese Deku y conoce de primeras el impacto que puede causar en uno mismo al combatir contra él e intercambiar palabras, por eso no tenía duda… ese sujeto Stain se refería a Deku.

Sin embargo esto no le molestó o le irritó como hubiera pasado tiempo atrás, en cambio ahora estaba más motivado a ser más fuerte y tener más presencia como héroe, después de todo ahora un asesino idealista había reconocido a su rival como un igual de All Might, por lo cual ahora estaba reforzada la idea de que tanto Deku como All Might son los muros más difíciles que va a tener que sobrepasar.

Pero tal tarea que podría ser desalentadora para miles no resultaba para nada intimidante para Gilgamesh que ahora sonreía ligeramente mientras cerraba los ojos, él en algún momento los alcanzaría y los obligaría a reconocerlo como un igual, les superaría y sería un héroe que siempre gana como ha soñado desde niño.

* * *

 _ ***Campo de Entrenamiento Gamma***_

Ahora toda la clase se encontraba en Entrenamiento Básico de Héroes, donde All Might como su profesor los había traído a la entrada de lo que parece ser una ciudad pequeña, ese es el Campo de Entrenamiento Gamma que es todo un completo lleno de tuberías, techos de edificios y fábricas, bien podía ser todo una ciudad de producción industrial.

 **-Bien, ya todos están todos aquí-** , decía All Might con su icónica radiante sonrisa mientras se encontraba al frente de sus alumnos que están vistiendo sus trajes de héroes. **-Vamos a empezar, es el entrenamiento básico de héroes, cuanto tiempo chicos y chicas, ¿Cómo están?, como acaban de volver de sus prácticas, para este entrenamiento tendremos una carrera de rescate-** , les decía el símbolo de la paz a los estudiantes con entusiasmo típico de él.

En ese momento Lida que no tenía su armadura sino el uniforme de deporte levantó la mano. **-Si haremos entrenamiento de rescate, ¿no deberíamos ir a USJ?-** , preguntó el pelinegro que todavía no recibió su traje que había sido gravemente dañado por su pelea contra Stain.

 **-Ese lugar es para entrenamiento de desastres, joven Lida-** , aclaraba All Might sonriéndole al joven para luego ver a toda la clase. **-¿Recuerdan lo que dije?, ¡sí!, ¡es una carrera!-** , exclamó All Might para luego mostrar en las pantallas de las paredes una vista panorámica de la mini ciudad. **-¡Este es el Campo Gamma!, un área llena de fábricas como un complejo laberinto, se separaran en grupos de 5 para realizar el entrenamiento, cuando envié una señal de alguna parte, todos irán a la vez desde las afueras, es una carrera para ver quien me rescata primero-** , explicaba el héroe rubio ahora sin tarjetas de ayuda, eso es un gran avance. **-Claro que deben mantener los daños al mínimo-** , agregó All Might apuntando un dedo directamente hacia cierto chico explosivo.

 **-No me apunte a mí-** , se quejó Bakugou desviando la mirada ligeramente mientras que Kirishima y Mina reían ligeramente divertidos detrás de él.

 **-Bien, primer grupo a sus lugares-** , les ordenó el héroe número uno a los primeros participantes.

Unos pocos minutos más adelante, las pantallas ahora mostraban a Izuku, Ojiro, Lida, Sero y Mina en distintas localizaciones de la mini ciudad de fábricas. Particularmente la cámara de Izuku solo mostraba su espalda ya que el joven trajeado se encontraba viendo las nubes del cielo pacíficamente.

 **-Todos en ese grupo tienen buena movilidad-** , comentó Todoroki tranquilamente y con una mirada apacible viendo a los integrantes del primer grupo.

 **-Lo más seguro es que Izuku-kun es el que más tiene ventaja con sus Quirks-** , comentó Momo tranquilamente sentada en Seiza mientras que tenía su mirada puesta en la pantalla que seguía mostrando a Entity apreciando el cielo.

 **-Eso ya se veía venir, me pregunto qué es lo que hará-** , decía Kyouka sentada cómodamente al lado de la Yaoyorozu.

 **-¿Les recordamos que puede volar?-** , le preguntó Uraraka en voz baja a Toga que está sentada a su lado.

 **-Mejor vemos que hace-** , respondió Himiko también en voz baja y ambas asintieron para luego fijar su atención sobre la pantalla que muestra a Izuku, sería interesante ver qué método escoge para ganar la carrera.

 **-¿Quién creen que gane?, yo creo que Midoriya-** , opinó Kirishima con una sonrisa y con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

 **-Bueno, yo también apostaría por Midoriya-** , dijo Kaminari sentado y sonriendo con las manos apoyadas del piso.

 **-Diría que Ashido por ser muy atlética, pero contra Midoriya…-** , decía Mineta sabiendo que no hay necesidad de decir más, todos entendían el punto, ganarle al presidente que es una caja de sorpresas con muchos Quirks sería muy difícil para los otros integrantes del primer grupo.

Katsuki con controlado enfado les habló. **-Dejen de parlotear, es obvio que Deku será el primero, es lo mínimo que se puede esperar de ese Nerd-** , decía el rubio cenizo con mirada seria y de brazos cruzados, aunque una pequeña parte de sí mismo animaba a Mina a hacer que Deku muerda el polvo.

 **-¡Bien, aquí vamos!, ¡Empiecen!-** , exclamó All Might desde un lugar del Campo Gamma para luego presionar el botón que activaría las bocinas que dieron la señal de partida.

En ese momento Sero expulsó su cinta en dirección a una tubería para comenzar a columpiarse y desplazarse de esa manera entre tuberías. Mina por su parte utilizaba ácido para desplazarse sobre sus resbaladizos pies a gran velocidad sobre una tubería curva. Ojiro golpeaba su cola contra el suelo, de modo que realizaba un salto suspendido con el cual saltaba de azotea en azotea. Lida por su parte corría a gran velocidad por el suelo, en realidad más rápido de lo usual, esto debido a la intervención que tuvo All Fiction en su Quirk.

 **-¡Miren!, ¡en un lugar tan complejo lo mejor es ir arriba!-** , exclamaba Kirishima entusiasmado viendo la carrera como Sero se columpiaba con sus cintas.

 **-Ósea que Sero tiene ventaja al ser bueno en el aire-** , comentó Shoji tranquilamente de pie con sus varios brazos cruzados.

 **-¿Por qué Deku-kun no está corriendo?-** , la pregunta de Uraraka captó la atención de casi todos que se voltearon a ver la pantalla del presidente de la clase, el cual estaba de pie con el aire ondulando sus rizos y la cola de su gabardina.

 **-Seguramente tiene planeado hacer algo asombroso-** , aseguró Himiko con seguridad apoyando completamente a su mejor amigo que seguro haría algo impresionante como siempre.

Entity se encontraba de pie con Eyes´God activado, ya logró localizar a su Sensei aproximadamente a 500 metros de su posición actual. Al una vez fijar su destino, el peliverde desactivó su Quirk visual y activó Full Cowl alrededor de su cuerpo, de modo que los rayos esmeralda aparecieron. **(Normalmente con un salto al 10% bastaría para llegar, pero…)** , pensó sereno en lo que flexionaba las rodillas y una sonrisa de lado se formaba en su rostro. **-Vamos a dar una buena impresión-** , dijo al momento de activar el Full Use, causando sorpresa tanto en los espectadores como All Might que se quedó impresionado por la nueva forma de su alumno.

 **(Esos ojos…)** , fue el pensamiento colectivo de aquellos que observaron las irises verdes de Izuku que literalmente estaban en llamas de voluntad, además también es sorprendente como su cabello se erizaba un poco y los rayos que antes eran solo verdes también eran blancos.

Fue asunto de un momento, Izuku hizo fuerza en sus pies y de un segundo a otro fue que el piso donde estaba se destruyó y Entity ya se encontraba despegando a una asombrosa velocidad como un cohete en ascenso al cielo, dejando una estela de sus rayos verdes y blancos.

 **-¡Es asombroso!-** , exclamaba Kirishima asombrado viendo al peliverde elevarse cada vez más y más en su nueva transformación que se ve asombrosa.

 **-Tal parece que no quería ser predecible utilizando Flight-** , dijo Momo sonriendo un tanto asombrada por esta nueva sorpresa que le daba el peliverde con esa nueva forma, de este modo también Ochako y Himiko estaban admirando la nueva apariencia de Izuku que seguramente solo quería presumirla.

Izuku en el aire fijó su mirada en el lugar donde está All Might y de forma automática utilizó Pulse para propulsarse en picada en aquella dirección, si antes era un cohete, ahora es un meteorito, uno que sonreía algo orgulloso mientras que dejaba la estela de Full Use en su descenso.

Bakugou veía la nueva transformación de su rival con seriedad y apretando un poco los dientes. **(Mientras perdía el tiempo en mis prácticas él se ha alejado aún más, debo alcanzarlo pronto… no debo quedarme atrás)** , pensaba Katsuki decidido a entrenar el doble, no, el triple de intensidad de lo que antes hacía para fortalecerse.

 **-¡Se acabó!-** , exclamó All Might una vez que todos los integrantes del primer grupo llegaron a la meta. **-¡Gracias y felicidades!-** , le decía el héroe a Izuku mientras le ofrecía una banda que decía "Gracias por rescatarme".

 **-Gracias, Sensei-** , fue la respuesta de un sereno Izuku que sostuvo la banda en su mano derecha con una ligera sonrisa, luego fue elogiado por Tenya que lo felicitó.

Mientras tanto Sero, Ojiro y Mina estaban quejándose por lo injusto que fue estar contra el presidente de la clase, ni siquiera estuvieron cerca de ganar, él llego con 8 minutos de diferencia de Sero que fue el segundo en llegar y luego llegaron los demás.

 **-El joven Midoriya llegó primero, pero comparadas al principio del año todos han mejorado mucho en el uso de sus particularidades, sigan así y prepárense para el examen final-** , les dijo All Might a sus estudiantes dándoles ánimos con una sonrisa y con las manos en la cintura.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondió el grupo a excepción de Izuku que asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

 **-Primer grupo pueden irse, segundo grupo prepárense-** , dijo el profesional rubio y los cinco jóvenes comenzaron a ir a donde estaban los demás, pero All Might detuvo un momento a Izuku para hablarle en voz baja. **-Me sorprendiste, no podía creerlo-** , decía All Might hablando del Full Use, el cual al tenerlo cerca pudo sentirlo, pudo sentir el crudo poder de One For All. **-Ven a verme después de clases-** , le pidió el símbolo de la paz a su sucesor.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Izuku asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le daba la espalda a su maestro para que en las cámaras no sospecharan de que son muy unidos.

 **-Debo hablarte de algo importante… tiene que ver con… All For One-** , fueron las palabras de All Might que tocaron una fibra sensible en Izuku que entrecerró los ojos ante la sola mención de aquel hombre, esto… es serio.

* * *

 _ ***En los Vestuarios***_

Un tiempo más tarde luego de la clase, ahora los chicos se encontraban en el vestidor designado mientras se quitaban sus trajes de héroes para colocarse el uniforme estándar de Yuuei.

 **-Fue un duro entrenamiento-** , comentó Todoroki colocándose la camisa blanca de la escuela mientras estaba frente a su casillero.

 **-Sudé mucho con nuestra primera clase-** , dijo Aoyama mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la cara con una toalla del mismo color que su capa que curiosamente también tiene brillos.

 **-Tengo que trabajar con mis movimientos-** , decía Kirishima algo cansado quitando uno de los brazales rojos de su hombros para guardarlo en su casillero.

 **-Hay que compensar eso reuniendo información-** , comentó Tokoyami misteriosamente mientras se acomodaba la corbata roja del uniforme.

 **-Me pondrá un paso por detrás de los demás-** , decía Kaminari algo fastidiado mientras se quitaba la camisa de su traje.

Izuku por su parte se encontraba frente a su casillero, apenas se había quitado su gabardina, su saco y corbata y tenía su camisa verde abierta por en medio, estaba más pensativo en lo que quería decirle su maestro con respecto a All For One.

 **-Oye Midoriya, ¿es cierto que con tu Quirk de esos ojos extraños puedes ver a través de las paredes?-** , la pregunta del enano de Mineta captó la atención del presidente de la clase que se volteó a verle.

 **-Sí, sí puedo, ¿por qué preguntas?-** , fue lo dicho por un calmado Izuku quien miraba a Mineta junto a la pared.

 **-¿Acaso no has pensado en espiar a las chicas que están en el otro vestidor?-** , preguntó Mineta con picardía y una expresión pervertida mientras le guiñaba un ojo al peliverde, el cual solo tuvo una expresión gélida y sin emociones.

 **-Te doy a elegir, ¿qué tan duro quieres que te pegue?, ¿increíblemente fuerte o extremadamente fuerte?-** , decía el generoso Entity mirando como escoria a Mineta que debía elegir la fuerza de su castigo… el secreto es que sin importar cual escoja, le pegará aún más fuerte.

 **-C-Cálmate, solo es curiosidad-** , decía Mineta sonriendo intimidado y nervioso mientras trataba de calmar al aterrador presidente de la clase. **-Yo encontré algo genial, este hoyo, debe ser el legado de nuestros antecesores-** , decía Minoru señalando el pequeño hoyo en la pared del vestidor que antes estaba oculto por un poster. **-Ya saben lo que hay al otro lado, ¡el vestidor de chicas!-** , exclamó Mineta con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

 **-¡Detente, Mineta-kun!, ¡husmear es un acto criminal!-** , le reprendía Lida de forma estricta mientras subía y bajaba su brazo para detener al pervertido.

 **-¡Mi pequeño mineta ya es un acto criminal!-** , respondió Mineta arrancando el poster completamente para luego comenzar a acercar su rostro al pequeño hoyo mientras comenzaba a babear y fantasear con los cuerpos de las chicas, pero…

 _Plop_

Una gota de sangre de Izuku le cayó justamente en una mejilla de Mineta. **-¿Eh?-** , preguntó Mineta sonriendo confundido de que se haya quedado quieto de repente y miró de reojo al aterrador presidente que le miraba con desdén mientras que el corte en su dedo se cerraba.

 **-Vete a pegarte la cabeza con el suelo en aquella esquina-** , ordenó Izuku señalando el lugar mientras utilizaba Bloody Minded para controlar a su antojo al pequeño pervertido que siendo controlado no tuvo otra opción que obedecer.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , respondió Mineta sonriendo tieso mientras comenzaba a sudar y se dirigía a aquel rincón donde durante los siguientes minutos estaría golpeando su cabeza hasta perder la consciencia.

Luego Izuku se volteó a ver a todos sus compañeros varones y se cruzó de brazos con seriedad. **-Todos, por favor relajen sus hormonas y desistan de acercarse a ese hoyo, como presidente de la clase no puedo permitir tal indecencia como espiar a nuestras amigas-** , decía el peliverde anteponiendo sus labores como presidente a sus propios deseos no muy santos, es bueno que tenga autocontrol de sí mismo.

No está de más decir que los pocos que estaban algo tentados a espiar ya no tenían el coraje para hacerlo, si el presidente decía que no lo hicieran entonces no lo harían, después de todo de lo contrario estarían como Mineta agrietando el suelo con los golpes de su frente.

 **-¡Así se habla Midoriya-kun!, ¡Ese es nuestro presidente!-** , aplaudía orgulloso Tenya a la diligencia y la autoridad de su amigo peliverde que actuaba apropiadamente como debería hacerlo el presidente de la clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el vestidor de chicas, estas han estado esperando a que Kyouka insertara sus Jacks en el hoyo que descubrieron a principios de clases, solo era cuestión de tiempo a que algún chico quisiera espiar y como castigo recibirían daño directo en sus ojos.

 **-Es bueno que Midoriya haya controlado a Mineta, yo tenía planeado dejarlo tuerto-** , decía Kyouka con rostro serio para luego suspirar y calmarse, ahora que contaban con la protección del presidente entonces podrían cambiarse a salvo.

Toga sonrió feliz de que Izuku les cuidara las espaldas. **-Izuku-kun no es capaz de espiar aunque lo tuviera realmente fácil-** , decía Himiko en voz alta para que sus amigas confiaran en él, ya que no es el tipo de persona que las espiaría como Mineta.

 **-Lo sabemos muy bien-** , dijeron Momo y Uraraka mirando con algo de recelo a Toga ya que recordaron bien el asunto de que ella en casa de Izuku hizo un hoyo en la sala que conectaba al baño donde se ducha e Izuku nunca la espió, aun así les molestaba un poco el hecho de que ella haya hecho ese penoso experimento.

Luego de eso las chicas continuarían cambiándose, pero el rechinar de la puerta hizo saltar las alarmas de todas.

 **-¿¡Alguien nos está espiando!?-** , exclamó Momo sorprendida y cubriéndose al igual que las demás que se voltearon rápidamente a ver con hostilidad a quien sea que esté entrando por la puerta.

De verdad que lo que menos esperaban las chicas es ver una conocida cabellera azul seguido de la cara de una integrante de la familia Hado, si, la que asomó la cabeza no es otra que Nejire. **-No se preocupen, están a salvo-** , les dijo Nejire a las chicas de 1-A con una amigable sonrisa mientras entraba a los vestidores con el uniforme de Yuuei puesto.

Las chicas al ver que no era un chico, entonces se aliviaron y tranquilizaron, sin embargo aún estaban confundidas por la repentina llegada de su Senpai de Los Tres Grandes.

 **-¿Nejire-Senpai?, ¿qué hace aquí?-** , le preguntó Himiko a la chica peliazul que tenía las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Yo nada en particular, solo quise verificar si habría algún lugar en el cual poder ver el vestidor de chicos-** , decía Nejire sin dejar de sonreír mientras que paseaba su mirada por el vestidor en donde tantas veces se ha cambiado.

Las chicas se sonrojaron un poco avergonzadas por el motivo que tenía su Senpai, ¿ella quería espiar a los chicos?, no, no es posible, tan solo hace falta un vistazo para saber que su Senpai no es una pervertida.

 **-¿P-Por qué motivo querría ver el vestidor de los chicos?, Gero-** , le preguntó Tsuyu a Nejire algo avergonzada mientras que la mayor se encontraba buscando por encima de los casilleros algún hoyo grande que conecte al vestidor de los varones.

La chica de ojos azules se volteó a ver a sus Kouhais. **-Pues allí está Izuku-kun, ¿cierto?, alguien me dijo que si tengo una foto suya en mi teléfono algo bueno pasará-** , respondió Nejire diciendo solo lo superficial de lo que la motivaba, pero solo eso fue suficiente para causar sorpresa en las chicas de primer año que se sonrojaron aún más.

Un poco de contexto, Akiko Hado, su madre, es la principal causante de esto, ¿la razón?, para entretenerse un poco, le dijo una "ligera" mentirilla a Nejire para que obtuviera una foto del chico peliverde.

" _Hay un encantamiento que me funcionó con tu padre cuando éramos jóvenes, solo debes tener una foto suya en tu teléfono como fondo de pantalla por al menos 3 días sin enseñárselo a nadie y él caerá por ti, entre menos ropa tenga en la foto entonces más rápido será el efecto"._

Evidentemente dicho encantamiento no existe, o puede que si solo si quieres creer en eso. Akiko tampoco lo usó cuando era joven con el padre de Nejire, todo eso solo lo inventó para que su hija al menos obtuviera una foto del chico, lo de la ropa solo lo agregó para averiguar qué tan dispuesta estaría su hija en enamorar rápidamente a Izuku.

Nejire no estuvo muy convencida al principio, comenzó a hacer varias preguntas como la chica curiosa que es, no le veía lógica a ese "encantamiento" y no sentía correcto el tener una foto con poca ropa de Izuku, si bien a una pequeña parte de sí le parecía tentador, el resto sentía vergüenza solo de imaginarlo y comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa.

Pero como ahora vemos, fue convencida de que el encantamiento funciona y por ello terminó aquí.

Momo tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor. **-A-Aun así no es correcto tomarle una foto cuando no está vestido-** , le decía la joven Yaoyorozu a su Senpai para hacerla entrar en razón mientras que Ochako asentía rápidamente con la cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué?, solo es una foto, no hace daño a nadie, ¿verdad?-** , decía Nejire sonriendo y mostrando inocencia, claro que es solo lo que muestra, la verdad está un poco ruborizada y por dentro se sentía avergonzada de que sus amigas y Kouhais pensaran en ella como una pervertida cuando no es así.

 **-P-Puede ser, pero…-** , decía Uraraka agachando al cabeza quedose sin ideas para evitar que Nejire siguiera empeñada en tomarle esa foto a Izuku, la verdad estaba muy en contra y no es la única.

Toga se puso de pie y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera mientras mira a Nejire. **-Espere, la ayudaré, pero si va a tomar esa foto entonces va a tener que pasármela-** , le dijo Himiko con una sonrisa dentuda mostrando sus colmillos.

 **-¿¡E-Ehhh!?-** , exclamaron Nejire, Momo y Ochako sonrojándose avergonzadas y sin ocultar su sorpresa de que Toga dijera algo así.

 **-B-Bueno, no creo que sea lo mejor-** , decía Nejire sonriendo algo nerviosa mientras desviaba la mirada algo sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntaba Toga sonriendo confiada e inquisitivamente se acercaba dos pasos a su Senpai que seguro estaba ocultando algo, la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no haría algo tan raro sin algún motivo, el asunto es, ¿qué planeaba Nejire al tener esa foto de Izuku?.

" _Escucha Nejire, sé que Midoriya tiene a sus amigas y eso está bien, pero si puedes trata de ser la más cercana y de esa forma te lo ganaras con más facilidad"_

Esas fueron las palabras de la señora Hado que rondaban por la cabeza de una nerviosa y algo dudosa Nejire que no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado quería obtener la foto y que el encantamiento sea un éxito, por el otro ahora Toga le estaba poniendo presión en también enviarle la foto, ¿y si también sabe del encantamiento?, ¿qué debe hacer?.

 **-Entonces Nejire-Senpai, ¿qué va a hacer?-** , le preguntaba Toga a su Senpai peliazul que luego de unos segundos de debate mental, suspiró cerrando los ojos.

 **-D-De acuerdo, si la obtengo te la enviaré más tarde-** , respondió Nejire sonrojada cediendo ante las demandas de su Kouhai que ensanchó un poco los ojos sorprendida, no esperaba que de verdad aceptara.

 **-¡E-En ese caso yo también quiero esa foto!-** , exclamó Momo cerrando los ojos muy avergonzada mientras apretaba los puños para aguantar la pena, no dejaría que ellas fueran las únicas con la foto de Izuku.

 **-¡¿M-Momo-chan?!-** , exclamaron Nejire y Himiko sorprendidas por la repentina inclusión de la pelinegra que también demandaba la foto que ni siquiera ha sido tomada.

 **-¡Y-Yo también!-** , y por ultimo Uraraka con el rostro rojo y con vapor saliendo de su cabeza se unió a la contienda, de otra manera no permitiría por nada que su Senpai obtuviera dicha foto de Deku.

Ya esto se estaba volviendo absurdo, por lo cual Nejire trató de retomar el control rápido para terminar esto de una vez. **-Vale Vale, se las envió a ustedes tres, pero díganme dónde puedo ver el vestidor de los chicos-** , les pidió un poco sonrojada a sus Kouhai que aceptaron ayudarle.

 **-Ehmm… solo hay un orificio en esa pared, no creo que puedas tomar una foto así-** , decía Toru señalando con su guante el minúsculo agujero.

 **-Yo prefiero no ganarme un regaño del presidente en caso de que lo descubra-** , dijo Kyouka sin mostrar interés en involucrarse en el problema, claro que después avergonzaría a YaoMomo con su evidente interés en el presidente, pero cada cosa a su momento, primero debía terminar de cambiarse.

 **-Una foto de Bakugou-kun suena tentadora, pero mejor no me meto en problemas-** , decía Mina sonriendo tranquilamente viendo a sus amigas y deseándoles suerte.

 **-Que sabía decisión, chicas-** , la voz de Izuku resonó en el vestidor, causando una sorpresa colectiva en las chicas presentes.

 **-¿¡Midoriya/Izuku-kun/ Deku-kun!?-** , preguntaron alarmadas todas ellas buscando con la mirada al chico, las que todavía no se terminaron de cambiar se cubrían sus cuerpos para no ser vistas.

 **-Tranquilas, no estoy viendo nada, solo creo ondas sonoras de mi voz con Echoes en el vestidor para que puedan escucharme, pues da el caso de que su curiosa conversación la escuché de este lado-** , decía Entity desde el vestidor de chicos sin mover los labios, escuchar lo que decían fue sencillo mediante el pequeño agujero y la audición mejorada de Beast.

 **-¿E-Escuchaste todo?-** , preguntó Nejire sonriendo temblorosamente por los nervios de que él se haya enterado de que planeaba tomarle una foto cambiándose.

 **-Correcto Nejire, y debo decir que no esperaba que como Senpai fueras a ser tan mal ejemplo para tus Kouhais, que decepción-** , decía Izuku sonando estricto y ligeramente serio en la voz que sonaba en la habitación.

 **-¡N-No es lo que piensas, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamaba Nejire tratando de buscar una manera de defenderse y aclarar el malentendido, ¡no es una pervertida!, solo quiere una foto para que el encantamiento se realice rápido.

 **-¿Ah no?, pues soy todo oídos para una explicación cuando me termine de vestir-** , esas palabras de Izuku terminaron por derrotar a Nejire que agachó la cabeza rodeada de un aura azulada, estaba decaída ya que sabía que sería regañada, para colmo no se ve capaz de confesarle a Izuku para qué quería la foto, por lo cual estaba orillada a buscar un motivo creíble y ella odia mentir.

 **-Y con respecto a ustedes tres, espero que se piensen en lo incorrecto de su actuar-** , les decía Izuku severamente a Himiko, Ochako y Momo que estuvieron de acuerdo en cooperar con Nejire para obtener la foto.

 **-E-Entendido-** , respondieron ellas tres sonrojadas y avergonzadas por terminar de esa forma, luego Izuku desactivó Echoes y también Beast para seguir cambiándose en el otro vestidor.

Las tres chicas de primer año pensaban que era injusto también ser regañadas, quizás se dejaron llevar por el momento, pero en un principio la pervertida fue Nejire que por algún motivo quería esa foto pecaminosa de Izuku con poca ropa y su cuerpo al descubierto.

¿Saben?, ¡las cosas no quedarían así!, ahora ya no es por dejarse llevar, ahora es por capricho, es un objetivo que tienen que cumplir, a estas alturas ellas cuatro ya dijeron que se unirían para tener si o si una foto de Izuku.

Por ello Himiko se acercó a Momo, Nejire y Ochako para hablarles en voz baja. **-N-No se preocupen, creo que en casa podré tomar una foto de él-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigas estando ligeramente sonrojada, puede que estuviera motivada, sin embargo eso no quita la vergüenza que causa decir eso en voz alta.

 **-Contamos contigo-** , respondieron las otras tres confiándole la tarea a la heroína Noblesse que vive en la misma casa que Izuku y tendría muchas oportunidades para obtener la dichosa foto.

* * *

 _ ***En los Pasillos de Yuuei***_

Ahora ya las clases terminaron y la luz del atardecer adornaba los pasillos de la academia de héroes, los estudiantes salían de sus salones en dirección a sus casas, llegar para tener un merecido descanso y prepararse para el día siguiente, o eso sería lo propio, pero seguro gran medida de los jóvenes se quedarían despiertos hasta tarde en sus propios pasatiempos.

 **-¡Nos vemos, Midoriya!-** , se despedía Kirishima de su amigo peliverde mientras que él, Mina, Kaminari, Jirou y Sero liderados por Katsuki caminaban por el pasillo alejándose de la clase 1-A.

 **-Adiós Kirishima-kun, adiós Kacchan-** , decía Izuku serenamente y con una ligera sonrisa mientras despedía a su rival y a sus amigos con un gesto de su mano.

Katsuki ni se dio la vuelta y siguió alejándose seguido de "su grupo" si se les puede llamar de esa manera, después de todo son los más cercanos al rubio cenizo desde el festival deportivo, por decirlo de alguna manera son los que han aprendido a manejar el carácter del chico explosivo que no se olvidaba de quejarse de tenerlos cerca, pero ellos aun así parecen estar bien a su lado.

Izuku por su parte estaba frente a la puerta de la clase 1-A, a su lado estaban Toga, Momo, Uraraka y Lida, ya no hay nadie más dentro del salón, solo faltaban ellos por irse a la estación y de allí a sus casas, sin embargo el peliverde tenía otros planes.

 **-Lida-kun, puedes ir a la estación sin mí, lo mismo para ustedes-** , les decía Izuku a sus amigos con un semblante tranquilo mientras que con un dedo aflojaba un poco su corbata roja.

 **-¿A dónde vas?-** , le preguntó Toga al peliverde con curiosidad, a lo cual él se tomó un par de segundos para pensar en una respuesta.

 **-Yo… tengo que hablar con alguien antes de irme, probablemente voy a tardar un poco-** , contestó Izuku sin mentir realmente, pero no podía decirles que iría a hablar con All Might, entonces únicamente les diría solo lo justo para que no sospechen demasiado. **-Nos vemos-** , dijo sonriendo ligeramente para luego con un ademán de su mano despedirse de sus amigos e irse caminando en la dirección opuesta en la que se fueron Bakugou y los demás.

 **(Sospechoso)** , pensaron las tres chicas entrecerrando los ojos mientras miraban como su amigo se alejaba hasta girar en una esquina, de modo que él salió de su campo de visión.

Tenya por su parte se volteó a ver a sus amigas. **-Las veo mañana chicas, debo tomar el tren bala rápidamente para ir al hospital-** , les dijo Lida a ellas con una sonrisa para luego irse caminando en dirección a la salida, tenía planeado visitar a su hermano en el hospital ya que se ha estado sintiendo mejor.

 **-Adiós, Lida-kun-** , se despidieron Toga, Momo y Uraraka de su amigo de lentes con sinceras sonrisas mientras lo veían alejarse.

Al ya estar solas, la rubia fue la que tomó de los hombros a sus amigas para que se acercaran y hablaran discretamente. **-¿Quieren averiguar con quien va a hablar, Izuku-kun?-** , les preguntó Himiko a ellas que seguro también estaban curiosas, por supuesto no está equivocada.

 **-¿No estaremos invadiendo su espacio personal?-** , preguntó Uraraka algo dudosa pese a que también tenía curiosidad, la verdad tenía que darle su espacio a su amigo peliverde, sin embargo la intriga le inquietaba un poco.

Toga por su parte parecía despreocupada y sonrió con simpleza. **-Esas cosas son nimiedades, además tengo mucha curiosidad, ¿ustedes no?-** , les dijo a sus amigas que al igual que ella llegaron a pensar en la posibilidad de que Izuku se fuera a encontrar con alguna chica, no podían evitar estar curiosas al respecto.

 **-P-Pues eso no lo voy a negar-** , dijo Momo un poco sonrojada mientras cerraba los ojos.

 **-Entonces vamos a seguirle antes de que lo perdamos-** , las animó Toga recibiendo un asentimiento de la pelinegra y la castaña para luego la tres ponerse manos a la obra y comenzar a seguir a Izuku.

* * *

Lo siguieron por casi 10 minutos, en unas partes lo perdieron de vista y lo tuvieron que buscar de nuevo, ahora particularmente ellas tres se encontraban detrás de una esquina asomando sus cabezas discretamente para observar como el sereno Izuku entraba a una oficina.

Ellas tres con pasos silenciosos comenzaron a acercarse hasta estar frente a la puerta y apoyar sus oídos sobre la superficie para tratar de oír lo que pasa adentro.

 **-¿Qué está haciendo Izuku-kun allí adentro?-** , les preguntó Nejire con curiosidad a sus Kouhais mientras que también estaba con su oreja apoyada sobre la superficie de la puerta de la oficina.

 **-No lo sabemos, por eso lo seguimos-** , respondió Uraraka con calma sin dejar de tratar de escuchar lo que sucede dentro la oficina en la cual entró Deku.

Momo, Toga y la castaña tardaron unos segundos para darse cuenta de que su Senpai peliazul apareció de la nada **-¿Huh?-** , dijeron ellas tres mientras se fijaban en ella.

 **-¿Qué hace aquí, Nejire-Senpai?-** , le preguntó Toga a Nejire en voz baja para que no fueran descubiertas.

 **-Hace un rato vi a Izuku-kun y le pregunté a donde iba y evadió la pregunta, entonces lo quise seguir-,** respondió Nejire con calma y también en voz baja viendo a la rubia.

 **-Shh, hagan silencio, quiero escuchar-** , les siseó Momo para que bajaran el volumen, estaba por crear un estetoscopio que le ayudara a escuchar mejor lo que sea que esté diciendo Izuku del otro lado de la puerta.

Pero ellas cuatro no esperaron que la puerta corrediza de la oficina se abriera, de modo que perdieron su apoyo y cayeron hacia el interior. **-¡Kyaa!-** , decían todas cayendo amontonadas unas sobre otras a través del umbral de la puerta.

El que abrió la puerta fue el mismo Izuku que no parecía sorprendido de verlas, al contrario ya sabía que lo seguían, no hay que subestimar las habilidades de percepción de Beast y también la visión de Eyes´God.

Izuku suspiró al ver como ellas en el suelo le sonreían nerviosamente esperando no ser reprendidas severamente. **-Se lo dije Sensei, en la playa hubiéramos tenido más privacidad para hablar-** , le dijo al hombre rubio de demacrada apariencia que estaba sentado sobre el sofá de la oficina.

 **-No tomé en cuenta que vendrían a espiarnos-** , dijo All Might tranquilamente mientras veía a sus estudiantes en el piso, las cuales solo le conocían en esa apariencia como el que entrenó a Izuku antes de entrar a Yuuei y que ahora trabaja en la academia.

 **-E-Esto no es lo que parece-** , le dijo Uraraka sonriendo nerviosa a Izuku quien la veía a ella y a las demás con una mirada seria.

 **-Ustedes cuatro… siéntense-** , les ordenó Izuku a sus cuatro amigas mientras les señalaba el otro sofá que estaba al frente de All Might del otro lado de la mesita.

 **-¡B-Bien!-** , respondieron todas sin querer llevarle la contraria a Izuku que capaz estaba molesto con ellas por haber intentado espiarle… de nuevo.

Ellas cuatro se sentaron en el sofá obedientemente y con las manos juntas sobre sus regazos sintiéndose nerviosas como niñas que hicieron una travesura y que iban a ser regañadas por sus padres.

Izuku cerró la puerta y mientras se rascaba la cabeza, caminó hasta estar en la ventana para apoyar su espalda y cruzarse de brazos con la mirada puesta sobre Nejire, Ochako, Momo y Himiko que parecían sudar un poco por los nervios.

 **-¿Estás seguro de esto, joven Midoriya?-** , le preguntó All Might a su sucesor y discípulo buscando oír su resolución de nuevo con respecto a lo que estuvieron hablando hace unos momentos.

Izuku se volteó a ver a su maestro y asintió con la cabeza. **-Seguro Sensei, se está volviendo difícil mantener esto oculto de ellas, además es cuestión de tiempo para que se enteren al fin y al cabo-** , le respondió con calma al hombre rubio que aceptó su decisión.

 **-¿De qué están hablando?-** , preguntó Nejire intrigada al notar que el ambiente se había puesto algo serio de un momento a otro entre ellos dos.

 **-De mi secreto-** , respondió Izuku frunciendo ligeramente el ceño mirándolas a ellas que tomadas por sorpresa comenzaron a sentir una clase diferente de nervios, aunque es más acertado decir inquietud, esto debía ser algo serio para que él pusiera esa cara.

 **-¿Secreto?-** , preguntó Himiko sintiéndose confundida y a la vez intrigada, ¿había algo que todavía no sabía de él?, ¿hay algo que él no le ha dicho en todo ese tiempo que lo conoce?.

El chico las observaba con un semblante firme y serio. **-Lo siguiente que voy a decir no lo deben decir a nadie más por nada en el mundo, es un secreto súper importante que no le pueden revelar a nadie-** , decía Izuku tratando de hacerlas entender el peso y la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de decirles. **-Y les advierto, una vez que sepan esto puede que estén en peligro, yo honestamente preferiría mantenerlas seguras, así que les pido que piensen cuidadosamente en si de verdad quieren correr el riesgo-** , les advertía esperando con casi todo su ser que salieran por esa puerta para que estuvieran a salvo, para que no se vieran más involucradas.

Pero contrario a los deseos de él, ellas no mostraron duda en sus expresiones y lo miraron con la misma seriedad que ameritaba el momento. **-Por favor cuéntanos-** , pidieron las cuatro al mismo tiempo y coincidiendo en su elección, sacándole una ligera sonrisa a All Might.

Sea lo que fuera que Izuku ocultara, por peligroso que fuera saberlo, por difícil que sea lo que van a escuchar, querían saberlo, pensaban tener ese deber, después de todo es Izuku, no podían ignorar tal cosa así como así si es algo importante para él, por eso no se echarían para atrás y escucharían todo lo que él tiene que decir sin interrupciones.

Izuku sintió una mezcla extraña de preocupación y satisfacción al ver la convicción de ellas en saber su secreto. Por un lado no quería que estuvieran en peligro al involucrarse más con él y su importante secreto, las apreciaba demasiado como para querer ponerlas en peligro, pero por el otro lado se sentía feliz de que ellas cuatro no hayan dudado en aceptar, eso hizo que su corazón se acelerara unos instantes.

Luego su expresión se volvió melancólica y mostró una sonrisa algo solitaria mientras bajaba la mirada a la mesita. **-Todo ocurrió hace dos años, en el día… en que perdí a mi madre-** , esas fueron las palabras que dieron apertura a lo que vendría a continuación.

* * *

Durante la siguiente hora se dijo lo que se tenía que decir, Izuku reveló su historia con All For One desde aquel trágico día, de cómo obtuvo sus Quirks, de cómo comenzó la tortura psicológica y comenzó a entrenar sus particularidades mientras que la consciencia de ese hombre ha vivido dentro de él cambiándolo gradualmente. Luego llegó el momento en que contó su encuentro con All Might y por consiguiente el haber heredado One For All junto con el entrenamiento de 10 meses hasta la prueba de admisión, por supuesto no omitió el contar la historia que envolvía a ambos Quirks.

En términos simples, les dio el mismo nivel de información que All Might y Gran Torino, de modo que tampoco sabían que además de las memorias de All For One, también pudo ver los recuerdos de los antiguos portadores de sus Quirks hasta el momento de su muerte a manos del malvado villano. Eso es algo que no podía decirles ni a ellas ni a All Might, por lo menos no todavía, confiaba en ellos, pero decirles algo de tan poca relevancia solo iba a preocuparles innecesariamente.

Durante toda la explicación las chicas estuvieron escuchando sin interrumpir, hubo momentos donde no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa ni tampoco su tristeza la cual se reflejaba en sus expresiones, todo lo que oían en definitiva superó con creces lo que esperaban, hubo momentos donde quisieron pedirle a Izuku que se detuviera, pero sin embargo se obligaron a sí mismas a escuchar todo hasta el final.

 **-Ahora ya saben todo-** , dijo Izuku con los ojos cerrados luego de haber dicho todo lo que quería decirles.

Nejire, Momo, Ochako y Himiko estaban en silencio con las cabezas agachadas, de forma que ocultaban sus rostros que miraban hacia sus regazos. Sus manos temblaban mientras se aferraban sobre sus faldas, esta vista es dura para Izuku quien se sentía culpable al verlas así.

Él se alejó de la ventana y caminó hasta estar cerca del sofá de ellas para dirigirles la palabra con calma. **-Entiendo si no pueden decir algo, todo esto debe ser difícil de digerir, si quieren pueden retirars!-** , sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando fue empujado al suelo por las cuatro chicas que estallaron en llanto y estaban sobre él.

El verlas llorar rompió por completo la compostura serena del peliverde, quien entró en pánico. **-¡¿Q-Qué les sucede?!, ¿por qué lloran?-** , les preguntaba Izuku muy preocupado mirando a Nejire, Momo, Toga y Uraraka que lloraban aferrándose a él como si no lo quisieran soltar.

 **-Déjalas mi chico, deberías entenderlo-** , las palabras de All Might captaron la atención del chico que observó a su maestro sentado sobre el sofá. **-Así como sientes el dolor de otras personas, ellas están sintiendo ese dolor tuyo por ti, es empatía… has pasado por mucho y ellas ahora lo saben-** , decía el símbolo de la paz con una sincera sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía a las jóvenes chicas llorar.

Izuku estaba sin palabras, nunca alguien además de su madre lloró por él, es… extrañamente agradable, había olvidado esa sensación.

Pues ha sido él quien ha llorado por otros desde aquel día que lo cambió todo, ha llorado por la muerte de su madre, ha llorado por las trágicas muertes de los anteriores usuarios de sus muchos Quirks a manos de All For One, se ha lamentado por su propia incapacidad de hacerles descansar en paz, no ha parado de sentir lastima por las familias de las víctimas de los villanos que se ha encontrado en su tiempo como vigilante.

Sabía que sus amigas son un tesoro, no quería que gastaran sus lágrimas en alguien como él, pero una parte suya quería ser egoísta y seguir siendo reconfortado por el cálido abrazo de ellas, se sentía bien para variar estar del otro lado de la moneda como la vez en que su Sensei le reconfortó durante la Reunión de Padres.

Por eso es que Izuku no insistió en alejar a sus amigas o tranquilizarlas, las dejaría ser, no se le ocurría algo que decirles para que dejaran de llorar así que solo esperaría mirando al techo con una sonrisa. **(De verdad ya no sé qué hacer con ustedes, son las únicas que han logrado hacer que mi corazón se sienta de esta manera, que problemáticas)** , pensaba Izuku sinceramente feliz mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

Luego de un rato de descarga emocional, las chicas se encontraban de vuelta en el sofá, tenían los ojos algo rojos y seguían recuperándose de su llanto, sin embargo ya eran capaces de mantener una conversación tranquilamente. Izuku con una tenue sonrisa grabada en su rostro mientras se encontraba de pie detrás del sofá donde Toshinori estaba sentado con las manos juntas viendo a sus alumnas.

 **-¿Entonces Yagi-san de verdad es All Might?-** , preguntó Himiko con curiosidad señalando con un dedo al hombre rubio, el cual de un momento a otro cambio su forma.

 **-¡Como puedes ver!-** , exclamó All Might sonriendo en su forma musculosa y señalándose a sí mismo con un pulgar de forma espectacular para luego retomar su apariencia original.

Esto fue la prueba conclusiva de que exactamente todo lo que escucharon es una sólida verdad, lo cual de nuevo las deprimió un poco y las hizo agachar las cabezas ligeramente.

 **-Es muy duro, nunca podría haberlo imaginado-** , decía Momo sinceramente sorprendida y decaída de que cada palabra de lo que oyó de verdad haya ocurrido, cosas remotamente similares a lo que le pasó a Izuku solo las llegó a leer en algunos libros de terror psicológico y tragedia

 **-Todo lo que pasó usted y los usuarios de One For All-** , decía Himiko triste y agarrando con fuerza su falda al pensar en el sufrimiento de los anteriores siete portadores del One For All que fallecieron a causa de All For One que acabó con todos.

 **-Todo lo que hizo ese hombre de All For One y lo que le ha hecho a Izuku-kun por tanto tiempo-** , decía Nejire apretando un poco los dientes mientras evitaba sollozar lo mejor posible, le dolía solo pensar en lo que tuvo que lidiar Izuku por culpa de ese malvado hombre.

 **-E-Es muy trágico, todo por lo que has tenido que pasar Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka con voz un poco quebrada mientras que una lágrima se le escapaba y caía sobre una de sus manos, nunca podría haber pensado en lo que tuvo que soportar él, pues todo el tiempo se ve tranquilo y confiable y su sonrisa es tan gentil y cálida.

La expresión de Izuku reflejó algo de pesar mientras fijaba su vista en el atardecer. **-Deben estar decepcionadas, al fin y al cabo soy solo un llorón al cual se le regaló demasiado poder, no nací así, todo lo que soy es injusto para aquellos que han entrenado todas sus vidas para ser fuertes-** , decía él pensando en el fraude que es por haber obtenido tanto poder de forma injusta, All For One por medio de ese hombre y One For All heredado de All Might, piensa que está en donde está ahora no por merito propio.

 **-¡Tonto!-** , le gritó molesta Himiko al chico que se volteó a verla. **-¡No digas eso de ti!, ¡pasaste por demasiado!-** , le regañó la rubia sintiéndose mal de oírle a él hablando así de sí mismo, ¿Cómo podría estar decepcionada de él?, Izuku sigue siendo el que la detuvo en aquel callejón, el que cambio su vida para bien, el que la animó a ser heroína y el que la salvó de sus padres, ¿Cómo podría decepcionarse de alguien así?.

Nejire con seguridad asintió con la cabeza mirando seriamente a Izuku. **-Himiko-chan tiene razón, has sufrido más que cualquier persona que conozca, es horrible que hayas tenido que pasar por tanto cuando no has hecho nada malo-** , decía la peliazul sin ninguna duda en que su Kouhai no merecía todo lo que le pasó, nadie en realidad merece un sufrimiento igual.

Ochako esbozó una cálida sonrisa dirigida a su amigo peliverde. **-No importa si naciste como un Mukosei, lo que importa es que eres como eres, por algo es que All Might decidió creer en ti para darte su Quirk, ¿cierto?-** , decía ella cerrando sus ojos dulcemente.

 **-Es correcto, es porque vi en mi chico a alguien con el corazón de un héroe que va a brillar con más intensidad que yo-** , respondió All Might sonriendo ante la verdad en las palabras de la castaña, aún podía recordar el brillo en los ojos de Izuku cuando se enfrentó contra el villano de lodo, en ese momento supo con certeza que él debía ser su sucesor.

Momo tenía las manos juntas sobre su regazo y miró con gentileza al chico de ojos verdes. **-Izuku-kun, sufriste una gran perdida y has sido torturado por mucho tiempo, diría que obtener un Quirk tan poderoso como All For One nunca va a compensar todo el mal que has pasado, cuanto mínimo te mereces ser feliz ahora-** , le decía la pelinegra a Izuku con afecto acogedor que caló en el chico.

 **-Chicas-** , decía Izuku con los ojos un poco abiertos al oír las opiniones de ellas cuatro, de verdad que no podía con ellas. Fue entonces que Entity esbozó una amplia sonrisa feliz mostrando su dentadura mientras que la luz del atardecer iluminaba su rostro. **-Gracias, las quiero-** , dijo el peliverde agradecido desde el fondo de su ser mientras se rascaba ligeramente una mejilla.

Las chicas ensancharon los ojos, se sonrojaron, sus corazones se alborotaron, sintieron mariposas en el estómago y desviaron las miradas en una mezcla de vergüenza y timidez, todo a causa de las potentes palabras de Izuku y esa maldita sonrisa contra la cual no podían hacer nada.

 **-Ahora si no es problema, quiero hablar del tema por el cual te llamé, mi chico-** , decía All Might esta vez dirigiéndose a Izuku que estaba detrás suyo, el cual asintió con la cabeza y caminó hasta el pequeño banquito que estaba al lado del gran sofá donde estaban las chicas, las cuales pensaron que hablarían de algo importante, asi que estaban por levantarse del sofá para irse. **-Tranquilas, ya saben el secreto, pueden quedarse-** , las detuvo el rubio amablemente.

Es entonces que las chicas al recibir permiso para quedarse se volvieron a sentar, pero un poco avergonzadas le hicieron espacio a Izuku en el medio y le animaron a sentarse ya que después de todo era una conversación entre él y All Might, debían hablar de frente. Izuku aceptó alegremente la propuesta y se sentó en el medio de Nejire y Uraraka con la mirada puesta sobre su Sensei.

 **-Has pasado por mucho, joven Midoriya, lamento no haber estado cerca para apoyarte en Hosu-** , decía All Might mirando a su alumno mientras estaba inclinado hacia el frente.

Izuku por su lado le restó importancia con comprensión. **-No se preocupe Sensei, eso es una pequeñez sin importancia, usted estaba ocupado, no hay manera en que supiera que estaba allí-** , decía el chico para calmar la consciencia de su maestro. **-¿De qué quería hablar sobre All For One?-** , preguntó Izuku ahora entrecerrando los ojos con seriedad, la cual fue contagiada a las chicas que se pusieron firmes ante la mención de aquel malvado hombre.

All Might asintió con la cabeza comprendiendo que su alumno quería ir al grano. **-Hiciste un buen resumen hace unos momentos cuando le contabas a las jóvenes sobre el origen, pero voy a comentarlo de nuevo-** , decía el símbolo de la paz para proceder. **-One For All deriva de All For One, cuando en el principio de los Quirks ese hombre conquistaba Japón entre las sombras y le dio un Quirk a su hermano menor el cual pensaba que era un Mukosei, la particularidad de acumular poder llegó a sus frágiles manos-** , relataba el héroe siendo escuchado atentamente por las chicas para luego elevar sus manos para efecto dramático. **-¡Pero el hermano menor ya tenía un Quirk sin saberlo, la particularidad de transferir singularidades!... ese es el origen de One For All-** , dijo All Might con su intensa puesta en los jóvenes.

Ellas ya lo escucharon de Izuku, pero aun así resultaba increíble de escuchar. Todo comenzó cuando los poderes aparecieron, antes de que la sociedad aceptara el cambio, lo que se consideraba normal se vino abajo, las leyes perdieron sentido, el progreso se detuvo, fue un caos. En ese periodo caótico estuvo aquel hombre que unificó a la gente, robó Quirks y con su gran poder extendió su influencia, controlaba a la gente y cometía actos inhumanos a placer, en poco tiempo se hizo el símbolo del mal y gobernó todo Japón desde las sombras.

Fue ese hombre quien hizo que otros se entregaran a él mediante la confianza al darles Quirks, pero gran parte no podían cargar con eso y se volvieron muñecos descerebrados, en base a eso y experimentos de la liga de villanos se han creado los Nomus que son humanos modificados con múltiples Quirks.

All Might siguió hablando mientras bajaba las manos. **-"Todos para uno" y "Uno para Todos", dos Quirks que se originaron de un par de hermanos, el hermano menor tenía un corazón noble y se oponía a All For One y con esa voluntad se ha ido transfiriendo el** **poder de usuario en usuario, en cambio su hermano mayor fue codicioso y malvado y continuó como símbolo del mal casi inmortal-** , decía el profesional con enojo filtrándose en su voz al pensar en ese hombre.

Izuku apretó sus manos sobre sus rodillas. **-Lo sé, lo he visto en mis propios sueños, fragmentos de su vida y las maldades que ha hecho, esas cosas escapan a la imaginación-** , decía el chico cerrando los ojos con enojo. **-Es irónico, que la justicia siempre venga del mal-** , decía Entity con un palpable odio hacia ese hombre hasta que las manos de Nejire y Uraraka en su espalda lo calmaron.

La chica Yaoyorozu mantenía un porte serio y calmado viendo a su profesor. **-¿Qué necesidad hay de mencionarlo?, ya sabemos que ese hombre fue "asesinado" por Izuku-kun y ahora se encuentra en su interior esperando a salir, ¿acaso quiere llegar a algo?-** , le preguntó Momo de forma respetuosa para que fuera directo al punto.

 **-Ese hombre debió robar un Quirk para no envejecer, ¿verdad, joven Midoriya?-** , le preguntó All Might a su sucesor con calma, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento del actual usuario del All For One y todos los Quirks que ese hombre robó.

 **-** _ **Infinity**_ **, anula el envejecimiento llegado a la adultez de forma indefinida-** , respondió Izuku mirando directamente a los ojos a su mentor mientras que las chicas se sorprendían para sus adentros al saber de ese Quirk.

 **-Entonces el One For All ha ido pasando generación por generación, llegó a mi maestra que dio su vida y falleció-** , decía Toshinori cerrando sus ojos con algo de dolor y luego apretó un puño al frente suyo. **-Finalmente fue mi turno y logré vencerlo, o eso pensé ya que sobrevivió y actuó como cerebro detrás de la liga de villanos, o al menos así fue hasta que…-** , decía All Might hasta que fue relevado por el chico peliverde.

 **-Hasta que mató a mi madre y luego lo maté, a partir de ese momento la liga quedó sin su líder, pero aun así como dijeron los padres de Himiko, él preparó varios planes de respaldo para lograr que yo me volviera su sucesor o que él saliera de mi cuerpo, o por el contrario poseerlo como suyo-** , explicaba Izuku con seriedad mientras que Toga agachaba un poco la cabeza pensando en lo idiotas que fueron sus padres al ser solo peones del símbolo del mal.

All Might prosiguió hablando mientras miraba a su discípulo. **-Toda una pelea se suponía que llegó a su fin en el momento en que lo mataste, All For One ya no sería un peligro para el mundo y tu mi chico heredaste el One For All para volverte el siguiente símbolo de la paz, volverte mi sucesor-** , decía el rubio mientras que juntaba las manos y agachaba la cabeza. **-Ahora tienes The One Above All, se suponía que ya no habrían más obstáculos en tu camino ni amenazas de gran magnitud que temer, sin embargo de eso último ya no estoy muy seguro-** , decía mirando al suelo con su rostro ensombrecido.

 **-¿D-De qué habla, All Might-Sensei?-** , preguntó Uraraka teniendo un mal presentimiento, como si fueran a darle muy malas noticias y no es la única que se siente así, las demás también.

Izuku por su parte permanecía serio porque sabe que no es un presentimiento, está completamente seguro de que lo que viene son malas noticias.

El hombre se puso de pie y caminó hasta la ventana para ver al exterior. **-Gran Torino-Sensei y yo pensamos que hay otro cerebro actuando detrás de Shigaraki Tomura, alguien que maneja la liga de villanos desde la sombra, solo es una teoría, sin embargo no deja de ser una posibilidad plausible-** , decía All Might causando sorpresa en las chicas. **-Si ese hombre pudo hacer que tuvieras el All For One, entonces quizás es porque con anterioridad logró que alguien más tuviera esa particularidad o similar, pero en tu caso no esperó que lo apuñalaras y al borde de la muerte decidió entrar en ti, solo es especulación, sin embargo la idea cada vez cobra más sentido entre más la pienso-** , decía el héroe mientras que su alumno estaba sujetándose la barbilla pensativamente.

 **-Es posible, cuando obtuve All For One llegué a pensar en que no era el único con ese poder-** , decía Izuku seriamente viendo a su maestro, si bien solo fue un pensamiento pasajero y sin ninguna base, al parecer no era completamente errado, ahora existe la posibilidad de que haya alguien más como él.

 **-Por ello quizás algún día tengas que enfrentarte contra esa persona, alguien que sigue los pasos de ese maligno hombre… un segundo All For One-** , declaró All Might de forma algo intimidante por el peso que acarreaban esas palabras, eran una advertencia del peligro que se avecinaba y las chicas supieron que este es un asunto que llega a ser mucho más peligroso que los Nomus o la Liga de Villanos.

Entity mostró una ligera sonrisa en su rostro. **-Sé a dónde quiere llegar Sensei, y agradezco su preocupación por mí-** , decía mirando a su maestro para luego ponerse de pie. **-Pero recuerde que estamos juntos en esto, me esforzaré, si aparece ese sujeto entonces lo derrotaré con mis propias manos, si usted está a mi lado entonces nada es imposible-** , decía Izuku con seguridad en su tono sacándole sonrisas a las chicas. **-Al menos eso es lo que siento, si mi padre mi apoya entonces lograré lo que sea-** , fueron las palabras del chico que terminaron por afectar directamente al símbolo de la paz que tuvo un nudo en la garganta al verle.

 **(Díselo All Might, lo has postergado mucho tiempo, debes decírselo, merece saberlo)** , pensaba All Might afligido y con mucho esfuerzo por decir lo que quería, abrió la boca pero las palabras no salían y se cubrió con una mano mientras cerraba los ojos. **(N-No es eso mi chico… y-yo…)** , pensaba con pesar Toshinori dándole la espalda a Izuku que se comenzaba a preocupar por su mentor.

Pero abruptamente All Might se puso en su forma musculosa liberando humo mientras le sonreía al chico. **-¡Gracias!, ¡estaré contigo y le demostraremos lo que los portadores de One For All podemos hacer!-** , exclamaba el sonriente héroe mientras le colocaba una mano en el hombro a Izuku que caminó hasta estar al frente suyo. **-Esta vez no lucharas solo-** , fueron las reconfortantes palabras que el héroe no tenía planeado decir hace unos momentos, pero es lo que su alumno necesita escuchar.

 **-Gracias, Sensei-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo sinceramente animado por las palabras del hombre que es su mentor y veía como a un padre.

Fue minutos después que tanto Izuku como Nejire, Momo, Ochako y Himiko estaban caminando por el pasillo hacia la salida luego de despedirse de All Might que les veía alejarse desde la puerta. La atención del símbolo de la paz estaba puesta sobre su sucesor, al cual no le dijo lo que ha querido decirle desde ya meses.

 **(Quizás… quizás yo no esté en ese momento a tu lado, pero aun así te daré lo que resta de mi vida, daré mi último respiro con la intención de que no sufras más de lo que has sufrido hasta ahora)** , eran los nobles pensamientos All Might que observaba como su sucesor se alejaba con una sonrisa en su cara al hablar con las chicas. **(No dejaré que mi muchacho afronte eso solo)** , pensó determinado Toshinori en proteger la felicidad del joven al que veía como el hijo que nunca tuvo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Salida de Yuuei***_

El chico y las cuatro chicas ya se encontraban saliendo de la academia mientras que el sol ya se comenzaba a ocultar en el horizonte, seguro eran los últimos estudiantes que salían de Yuuei. Las chicas charlaban mientras que Izuku les seguía desde atrás.

 **-¡Vaya!, entonces All Might se desinfla como un globo, es un poco divertido-** , comentaba Nejire sonriendo divertida sosteniendo su bolso con sus manos juntas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Sí, pero aun así es nuestro símbolo de la paz, al menos hasta que Izuku-kun tome ese título-** , decía Momo alegre viendo a su Senpai mientras que seguían caminando, ya la pelinegra daba por hecho que su amigo seria el símbolo de la paz, tenía completa fe en ello.

 **-¡Es genial que vayas a ser el mejor héroe, Deku-kun!-** , le dijo Uraraka con emoción a Izuku que las seguía.

Himiko caminaba de brazos cruzados con una sonrisa orgullosa. **-Eso no me sorprende, ya yo lo sabía desde el momento en que lo conocí, él va a ser el mejor de todos los tiempos-** , decía Toga presumiendo a su amigo y las otras estuvieron de acuerdo con la rubia, algo en él las convenció de ese hecho en varias ocasiones: él sería el mejor.

 **-Chicas-** , Izuku deteniéndose las llamó y ellas dejaron de caminar para voltearse a verle con intriga. **-Yo no sé cómo agradecerles-** , decía Izuku sobándose la nuca un poco mientras que miraba el suelo algo apenado.

 **-¿Agradecernos qué?, ¿hice algo bueno?-** , le preguntó Nejire al alto chico de rizos verdes con curiosidad mientras inclinaba su cabeza ligeramente a un lado.

 **-Agradecerles el seguir confiando en mí luego de saber todo, el origen de mi poder, lo que he pasado, lo que estoy destinado a afrontar algún día, el simple hecho de saber todo esto quizás las pone en peligro y aun así… aun con todo eso no me ven o tratan diferente-** , decía Entity sonriendo un poco y sintiéndose afortunado de haberlas conocido, de que sean sus amigas y… de sentir algo fuerte por cada una.

Las palabras de él las hizo sonreír a las cuatro, ellas se miraron sabiendo que debieron esperar algo así de él, después de todo Izuku Midoriya es así y eso es algo que no les desagradaba para nada.

Himiko con amabilidad se acercó un poco al chico. **-No hay nada que debas agradecernos, tú has hecho más que suficiente por todas nosotras, ¿verdad?-** , les preguntó Toga a Nejire, Momo y Uraraka que asintieron en respuesta a la pregunta.

 **-Aun así no me puedo quedar tranquilo a menos que pueda compensarlas con algo-** , dijo Izuku mirándolas a las cuatro con insistencia, de poder retribuirles de alguna manera el bien que le hicieron a él entonces lo haría porque ellas se lo merecen.

Fue en ese preciso momento donde una bombilla se encendió sobre la cabeza de Uraraka que tuvo una brillante idea. **-¿Qué tal una foto?-** , dijo la castaña sonriendo y levantando un dedo captando la atención de sus tres amigas, causando que Nejire asintiera completamente de acuerdo.

 **-Sí, es buena idea, yo también quiero una foto tuya, Izuku-kun-** , decía Momo sonriéndole dulcemente a su amigo peliverde ya que esta es la manera más sencilla y honesta de conseguir la foto que ellas estuvieron buscando, ya no haría falta que Toga se la tomara cuando estuviera desprevenido.

 **-¡Yo también!, una sonriendo a la cámara-** , dijo Himiko sonriendo divertida de que lograran hacer que Izuku voluntariamente se dejara tomar una foto para ellas.

Izuku se sonrojó algo apenado por la petición de ellas. **-B-Bueno, si eso quieren supongo que puedo complacerlas-** , dijo Entity cerrando los ojos resignándose a aceptar ser fotografiado por sus amigas.

Luego de eso trató de calmarse mientras las cuatro chicas sacaban sus teléfonos y le apuntaban. Él les sonrió ampliamente como lo hizo en la oficina, la diferencia es que sus mejillas estaban ligeramente coloradas y es evidente que esa sonrisa está algo nerviosa, lo cual solo aumentó los puntos con las cuatro chicas que capturaron el momento en cámara y luego observaron las fotos.

 **-Qué lindo te ves ruborizado, Izuku-kun-** , opinó Nejire sonriendo inevitablemente mientras que miraba la imagen de su sonriente Kouhai, no es una foto con poca ropa para que el encantamiento tuviera efecto más rápido, pero podía ser paciente ya que aun así la foto le gustaba mucho, cuando llegara a casa se encargaría de ponerla como fondo de pantalla.

Lo que ella no sabía, es que secretamente Toga, Uraraka y Momo harían lo mismo, no tenían conocimiento de ningún encantamiento ni nada por el estilo, sin embargo de funcionar de verdad ese encantamiento entonces la peliazul tendría problemas si el de sus Kouhais también obtenía resultados.

 **-A-Apresurémonos que se está haciendo tarde-** , dijo Izuku cerrando los ojos y frunciendo el ceño sintiéndose avergonzado por culpa de ellas para luego comenzar a caminar apresuradamente, ellas a causa de esto rieron un poco mientras guardaban sus teléfonos.

 **-También es bueno ver este lado de él-** , comentó Momo sonriendo divertida viendo a sus amigas que concordaron con ella, _"Izuku estando avergonzado es lindo"_ fue el consenso general.

 **-¡Nos está dejando atrás!-** , exclamó Himiko apuntando al peliverde que ya estaba a más de 10 metros de ellas sin intención de aligerar el paso.

 **-¡E-Espéranos, Deku-kun!-** , le decía Uraraka a Izuku mientras que tanto ella como las demás comenzaban a correr hacia él para tratar de alcanzarle.

Sabían que a Izuku le gusta avergonzar a otros con bromas, ellas lo han experimentado de primera mano, pero si lo avergonzaban a él entonces no lo aceptaría fácilmente, es algo injusto pero ese es el chico por el cual las cuatro han caído irremediablemente.

A ellos cinco les queda un largo camino por delante.

_***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Fuah, honestamente no esperaba que este capítulo resultara tan largo, porque lo es, no sé si debo comenzar a escribir capítulos más cortos, ¿ustedes que dicen?. Ok, volviendo al capítulo, ahora sí que si con este capítulo terminamos el arco de las pasantías, al menos yo creo que este fue un buen cierre, ¿no?, con las chicas enterándose de All For One y One For All, con un acercamiento entre las chicas e Izuku y con todos habiendo experimentado ya sus prácticas para afrontar lo que queda por venir. Por cierto _**Infinity**_ se una a la colección de Quirks.

Ahora si recalcaré de nuevo que traeré algo MUY grande a la historia, esto será después del Siguiente capítulo, conste que no dije actualización, dije capítulo, hay una diferencia, entonces para que quede claro, la sorpresa vendrá después de lo que sería el capítulo 30, no sé preocupen que en el mismo capítulo ya sabrán cual es la sorpresa... pero no piensen mucho en ello porque quizás, solo quizás tarde un poquito en actualizar.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les ha parecido. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	31. OVA 2

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Como lo ven, esta es la segunda OVA de esta historia, seguro que no lo esperaban, pero aclaro que el título no es porque ustedes no se lo hayan esperado, lo entenderán cuando lean el OVA. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Sebas602:** Un beso de pareja, eh, mmm, NUNCA, Wuahahahaha, mentira, pero todavía no, queda relativamente poco, pero cuando digo poco para ustedes son meses de espera, JA… lamento ser lento para publicar, por favor sigue siendo paciente.

 **JAlexGamer:** Que bonito comentario, no tengo mucho que responder más que aclararte que literalmente el nombre de héroe de Nejire es "Nejire-chan", al menos así aparece en la Wiki y así la llaman en el manga.

 **Melz1512:** Jajaja, que bien que alguien haya entendido la referencia a School Days, pero tranquila, nadie le quitara la cabeza a Izuku, lo de apuñalarlo… no serán las chicas al menos XD. Y si, te seguiré proveyendo tu droga, Izuku OP y cool haha. Espero que esta OVA sea de tu agrado.

 **Guest:** Que bien que te haya gustado, me agradó ver tus Reviews desde el inicio mientras avanzabas.

 **Yarus15:** De All Fiction todavía no he dicho su defecto ni lo que hacía el anterior usuario porque me lo estoy guardando para un momento más adelante, te dejo adivinar cuál es. De Infinity no hay defecto en sí, claro que si consideras la longevidad una maldición como lo hizo su usuario original entonces si es un defecto, pero para All For One este fue el premio gordo. Con lo del Quirk de Muscular, tú mismo lo dijiste, Muscular entrenó TODA su vida para fortalecer su dominio de su don, por ello no tuvo calambres musculares, pero Izuku lo obtendrá y tendrá que desarrollarlo él mismo y se tiene que acostumbrar a utilizarlo. Escucho tus consejos para esos Quirks, pero la verdad no lo sé, este Izuku al menos no los tendrá sino hasta que sea adulto, porque de tener esas habilidades facilitaría demasiado las dificultades para sus aliados y su clase. Gracias por comentar, espero que te guste esta OVA.

 **xanatrix742:** Tienes razón, al menos ahora está más tranquilo de que no les tiene que ocultar lo de All For One ni su relación con One For All y All Might, se quitó un gran peso de encima.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **OVA 2: ¿Sorprendido?**_

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana anunciando el comienzo de otro día en Japón. La luz se filtra entre las cortinas de la habitación de Izuku, el cual a causa de su reloj biológico comenzó a despertarse con cierta flojera, se recompuso lentamente y bostezó mientras se tallaba un ojo.

No esperó mucho para ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la ventana donde abrió las cortinas para dejar que la luz entrara en su habitación completamente. No lo negaría, tenía ganas de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero su voluntad para no hacerlo era mayor.

Abrió las ventanas para que entrara la fresca brisa del exterior, los pájaros volaban por el cielo e Izuku levantó su vista con desinterés hacia el hermoso cielo que presenciaba un amanecer.

 **-Hora de entrenar-** , dijo Izuku serenamente el peliverde para luego volver al centro de su habitación.

Él desde que obtuvo All For One comenzó a entrenar su cuerpo diariamente. No importó lo jodido que estuviera su cuerpo ni tampoco los traumas psicológicos que le causaba su recién obtenido Quirk, él entrenó día sí y día también la siguiente rutina: 100 abdominales, 100 flexiones, 100 sentadillas y correr 10 kilómetros, esa rutina la había leído en un manga cuando era pequeño y la adoptó como suya.

Sin embargo fue difícil, su cuerpo los primeros días y semanas sufría a causa de All For One y la fatiga muscular, pero aun así no se rindió y siguió y siguió entrenando estrictamente. Con el paso del tiempo su cuerpo se fue acostumbrando y fue cambiando a nivel óseo, esto en parte a causa de All For One, pero eso es una historia para otro momento.

Al pasar los meses su cuerpo se esculpió y el entrenamiento que al principio le resultaba casi imposible de seguir, ahora luego de dos años era como un juego de niños, le era tan sencillo como bostezar en la mañana, este es el fruto de todo su trabajo duro.

En este momento Izuku se encontraba haciendo 100 flexiones con una sola mano mientras solo vestía un short para no llenar de sudor su camisa, pues este escurría por su esculpido y tonificado cuerpo y goteaba en el suelo.

Por desgracia recientemente ya no podía correr sus 10 kilómetros diarios, más concretamente desde el festival deportivo ya que las personas lo reconocían al verlo.

 **(Ser popular es algo molesto)** , pensó el peliverde haciendo ahora lagartijas sin ningún problema. Al menos hace un año cuando salvó a Katsuki del villano de lodo y por primera vez se dio a conocer su existencia, las personas no lo detenían en la calle para halagarlo y pedirle fotos, tampoco es que pueda ir a la playa Dagobah a entrenar ya que también lo reconocen allí.

Al pasar de 15 minutos terminó su rutina de ejercicio y se encontraba de pie con una mano en la cintura mientras que en la otra mano sostiene una toalla con la cual se limpia el sudor de la cara.

 **(Que extraño se siente, pensar que ellas cuatro ahora saben lo que me pasó)** , pensó Izuku recordando como hace un par de días le rebeló a sus amigas la información suficiente de su historia con All For One y One For All, básicamente las puso al tanto lo que tuvo que experimentar y el origen de su poder. **(Aunque no negaré que me alegró decirles la verdad)** , pensaba con una suave sonrisa en su rostro al recordar la aceptación que recibió de ellas.

 _ **Toc Toc**_

 **-Izuku-kun-** , es la voz de Toga del otro lado de la puerta lo que llamó la atención de Izuku, el cual serenamente caminó hasta su puerta y la abrió.

Del otro lado del umbral se encontraba una medio dormida Himiko con su cabello suelo más desordenado de lo normal y con su ropa cómoda algo descuidad al acabar de despertarse.

 **-Buenos días, Himiko-** , le dijo Izuku a su querida amiga con una ligera sonrisa.

Ella se estaba tallando un ojo somnolientamente mientras estaba viendo a Izuku, solo fue cuestión de tiempo hasta que se diera cuenta de que él tenía su fornido torso al descubierto, lo cual la hizo ensanchar los ojos y que su rostro se encendiera al rojo vivo.

 **-¡K-Kyaaaaah!-** , exclamó Toga sorprendida y avergonzada apartándose con un sobresalto de él, terminando con la espalda apoyada de la pared del pasillo mientras hacia un gran esfuerzo para evitar ver el torso desnudo de su mejor amigo, cabe decir que el sudor que lo resalta más no ayuda para nada.

El chico por su parte alzó una ceja. **-¿Qué sucede?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a su amiga rubia que había entrado en pánico por algún motivo.

 **-¡T-Tápate al menos un poco!-** , le gritó Toga avergonzada al peliverde que se dio cuenta de que seguía sin camisa y eso fue lo que provocó el sobresalto de ella, esto le causó gracia y rió un poco divertido.

 **-Haha, parece que te quité el sueño-** , comentó el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amiga que se comenzó a sentir más nerviosa al verlo acercándose a ella.

Izuku como si cazara a una presa la acorraló contra la pared del pasillo, él con una de sus manos sujetó suavemente el mentón de la rubia y la hizo verle directamente a los ojos mientras le clavaba una intensa y seductora mirada.

 **-¿Qué pasa?, ya me has visto antes, también has tomado mi apariencia, no hay nada nuevo que ver, ¿entonces por qué estás tan nerviosa?-** , le preguntaba Izuku a Himiko con diversión mientras le recordaba los incidentes comprometedores que les ha sucedido desde que empezaron a vivir juntos.

La rubia presa de la vergüenza solo pudo desviar la mirada bruscamente en otra dirección. **-Y-Yo no estoy nerviosa-** , dijo Himiko aparentando molestia mientras que sus mejillas seguían fuertemente ruborizadas.

 **-¿Ah no?, en ese caso no hay problema en que comience a andar así por la casa como lo hacía antes, ¿Verdad?-** , preguntó él juguetonamente provocando que la rubia se estremeciera y se pusiera tiesa. **-Dejé de hacerlo cuando llegaste aquí por consideración a que eres una chica, pero si ya no hay problema entonces…-** , decía Izuku con una sonrisa viendo a su amiga que terminó por hablar.

 **-¡E-Está bien!, a-admito que me tomaste por sorpresa, ¿de acuerdo?, solo quería preguntarte donde está el desayuno-** , dijo una avergonzada y algo molesta Himiko mirando directamente al peliverde, el cual se dio por satisfecho y se alejó de ella unos pasos mientras levantaba las manos para dar a entender que ahora es inofensivo.

 **-¿Recuerdas que sobraron Pancakes ayer en la cena?, los guardé en la nevera-** , respondió Izuku con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro viendo a Toga, la cual tímidamente asintió con la cabeza.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , dijo Himiko para luego suspirar y proceder a comenzar a caminar en dirección a la cocina, honestamente estaba aliviada de que Izuku no anduviera sin camisa por la casa, ella misma no sabe lo que puede llegar a hacer si eso ocurre.

 **-Y Himiko-** , dijo el chico captando la atención de su amiga que se detuvo y se volteó a verle con intriga. **-Tienes un poco de baba aquí-** , le comentó con cierta diversión el peliverde mientras se señalaba una comisura de los labios.

Himiko se extraña ante eso y se lleva una mano al lugar para verificar, juraría que ya la había limpiado antes de que él la acorralara contra la pared. Al notar que efectivamente no había nada de baba, ella se dio cuenta de que fue engañada por Izuku que le guiñó un ojo con burla.

La vergüenza la invadió y su rostro de nuevo se encendió al rojo vivo. **-¡B-Baka!-** , gritó Toga nerviosa y molesta con el peliverde para luego ella correr a la cocina para que él no la molestara más.

Izuku sonrió divertido y luego cerró la puerta de su habitación. **(Nunca me cansaré de esto)** , pensó él para sí mismo complacido por las entretenidas reacciones que le daba su linda amiga. **(Ahora debo alistarme para Yuuei)** , pensó Entity con más serenidad anotando que primeramente tendría que ir a bañarse, no podía ir a la academia oliendo a sudor.

* * *

 _ ***Clase 1-A***_

Ya Izuku y Himiko llegaban juntos al aula donde ya todos sus compañeros estaban presentes, como de costumbre parecían animados y charlaban entre sí, además la mayoría se percató de la llegada del presidente de la clase y la alegre rubia.

 **-¡Buenos días!-** , saludó Toga con una gran sonrisa a todos sus compañeros mientras se adentraba al salón con ligeros saltitos seguida de Izuku que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos

 **-Buenos días, Toga-chan-** , dijo Uraraka con alegría devolviéndole el saludo a su amiga que se había acercado amigablemente ella y a Momo que estuvieron charlando.

 **-Buenos días, Izuku-kun-** , saludó Momo con una linda sonrisa al peliverde que se fue directamente a su puesto pero respondió al saludo con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Es bueno verlas de buen humor tan temprano, ¿pasó algo bueno?-** , les preguntó Izuku a Uraraka y Momo que parecían más animadas que de costumbre para ser tan temprano, al menos un presentimiento le hizo percibirlas así.

 **-Nada en especial Deku-kun, solo estamos emocionadas-** , respondió Uraraka con las palmas juntas sin tratar de ocultar su notorio buen humor.

 **-¿Por qué motivo?-** , les preguntó el peliverde sintiendo un poco de curiosidad por lo que sea que las haya alegrado.

Pero Himiko de brazos cruzados se colocó frente a Izuku con una mirada severa. **-Son cosas nuestras, es un secreto-** , le dijo Toga a su mejor amigo mientras que tanto Uraraka como Momo asentían con la cabeza de acuerdo con la rubia.

Esto aumentó el interés de Izuku en descubrir su secreto, pero por ahora lo dejó pasar.

 **-¡Hey, Midoriya!-** , la voz de Kirishima captó la atención de presidente de la clase que lo vio acercarse con una gran sonrisa.

 **-Kirishima-kun, ¿Cómo estás?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amigo con una pequeña sonrisa para saludarle.

 **-Estupendamente bien, un hombre debe despertar con energía-** , respondió Eijirou con espíritu y golpeándose el pecho con un puño orgulloso. **-¿Cómo estás tú?, ¿Cómo te sientes antes de ¡Gugh!-** , le estaba preguntando Kirishima a Izuku hasta que fue interrumpido por un fuerte codazo de Mina en su abdomen para callarlo.

La pelirosa acercó su boca al oído del pelirrojo. **-Es un secreto, Kirishima-kun-** , le dijo Mina con seriedad al chico que casi habla de más.

 **-S-Se me olvidó, no volverá a ocurrir-** , respondió Kirishima también en voz baja y sonriendo adolorido por el golpe que no pudo resistir por no poder endurecer su cuerpo a tiempo.

Izuku sereno y calmado pudo escucharlos perfectamente gracias a la audición mejorada de Beast. Sin duda sus amigos le estaban ocultando algo y eso estaba captando su interés, más tarde ahondaría a fondo en lo que sea que ellos le estén escondiendo.

 **-Midoriya-** , llamó Todoroki al peliverde que se giró a verle y observó que el pelimixto le hacía señas para que se acercara, de modo que el presidente de la clase se levantó de su puesto y se fue a hablar con su amigo junto con Tenya que también había sido llamado.

Ante la temporal ausencia del peliverde, Himiko, Momo, Uraraka y Mina formaron un círculo para hablar "en privado" a pesar de que a su alrededor estaban sus compañeros charlando entre sí

Mina fue la primera en tomar la palabra. **-Lo siento por eso, Kirishima-kun no es muy bueno en ser discreto-** , les dijo Ashido a sus tres amigas para que perdonaran la boca suelta del pelirrojo.

 **-Al menos los demás parece que no dirán nada, si acaso quizás debamos preocuparnos por ya saben quién-** , decía Momo con tranquilidad mirando a sus amigas para luego las cuatro voltearse a ver a Bakugou que pudo escuchar la conversación al estar prácticamente al lado de ellas.

 **-Como si me importara decirle algo a Deku, en primer lugar no me incluyan en sus mierdas-** , les dijo Bakugou a las chicas con el ceño fruncido como es costumbre y con los pies sobre la mesa en rebeldía.

 **-Ya lo escucharon-** , les dijo Toga a las demás que también concluyeron en que no se deberían preocupar en que el rubio cenizo abriera la boca con respecto al secreto.

 **-Al parecer todo va bien, debemos asegurarnos que siga así para que sea una sorpresa-** , les decía Ochako a sus amigas con determinación recibiendo un asentimiento de las demás que coincidieron con ella, sobretodo Momo y Himiko que estaban igual de comprometidas por lo que planeaban.

Luego la puerta del aula se abrió captando la atención de todos que vieron a Aizawa entrar con su mirada aburrida como siempre.

 **-Siéntense-** , les ordenó el pelinegro a sus alumnos que obedecieron y cada uno se fueron a sus respectivos asientos. **-Midoriya, Yaoyorozu-** , llamó Aizawa a los representantes de la clase que se pusieron de pie ante el llamado de su profesor. **-Ustedes dos váyanse a la sala de reuniones del segundo piso-** , les dijo el hombre mirándolos a ambos.

 **-¿Por qué, Aizawa-Sensei?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad viendo a su maestro asignado.

 **-Cada cierto tiempo se realiza una reunión de los representantes de las clases del curso de héroes, esta es la primera de este año y ustedes como los representantes deben asistir-** , respondió Aizawa tranquilamente viendo a los representantes de su clase que entendieron la situación.

Izuku asintió con la cabeza. **-De acuerdo, vamos Momo-chan-** , le dijo el chico a su amiga pelinegra con serenidad.

 **-Si-** , respondió Momo con un porte más autoritario digno de su puesto para comenzar a seguir a Izuku en dirección a la salida del aula.

 **-No entiendo muy bien, pero buena suerte a ambos-** , les dijo Uraraka a sus dos amigos para darle ánimos en lo que sea que fueran a hacer en la reunión.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de Reuniones***_

Izuku y Momo no tardaron en llegar a la sala de reuniones, el peliverde abrió la puerta para que su amiga entrara primero y luego él le siguió. Entonces una vez adentro ambos vieron que en medio de lugar estaba una mesa de reuniones y alrededor estaban sentadas varias personas, también había una pizarra blanca cerca de la mesa.

 **-¡Muy bien, ahora ya estamos todos!-** , exclamó Mirio poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa al ver como acaban de llegar los representantes de la clase 1-A, de modo que los demás representantes pusieron sus miradas sobre los recién llegados.

 **-¡Izuku-kun, Momo-chan!, ¡por aquí!-** , saludaba Nejire a sus Kouhais con una linda sonrisa mientras sacudía una mano en el aire para llamar su atención, luego les hizo gestos para que se sentaran en las dos sillas vacías que estaban a su lado.

Ambos sonrieron ligeramente y fueron caminando hacia la peliazul, también ambos saludaron brevemente a Kendo que también estaba sentada en la mesa y les devolvió el saludo. Ambos llegaron a sus puestos y se sentaron, siendo Izuku quien estaba en medio de Nejire y Momo sin dejar de lado su postura relajada.

 **-No sabía que tú también fueras una representante de tu clase, Nejire-Senpai-** , le decía Momo a su amiga sin alzar mucho la voz, después de todo ella es más como un espíritu libre, no había motivos para pensar que ella quisiera un puesto de representante.

 **-¿Izuku-kun no se los dijo?, yo soy la vicepresidenta y Mirio es el presidente, en realidad pensé que iba a ser divertido pero estas reuniones son muy aburridas-** , dijo Nejire con calma para luego inflar sus mejillas en un mohín con una expresión aburrida.

Momo con la mirada le preguntó a Izuku por qué no le había contado eso, pero él sencillamente se encogió de hombros, no es que fuera relevante contarlo.

 **-Por favor silencio para que comencemos-** , les dijo una chica de cabello castaño y lentes a los tres con una mirada estricta, siendo ella quien estaba sentada del otro lado de Momo, la que se disculpó educadamente por haber retrasado el comienzo de la reunión.

Mirio al ver que hubo silencio, se encargó de comenzar la junta. **-Ahora que todos los representantes están presentes, creo que lo mejor será que nos presentemos, veo caras nuevas entre nosotros y quiero conocerlos-** , dijo Miro sonriendo amigablemente y con las manos en su cintura. **-¡Primero me presentaré yo!, ¡soy Mirio Togata y soy el presidente de la clase 3-A!-** , se presentó el más fuerte de Los Tres Grandes señalando su pecho con un pulgar.

Luego Nejire que estaba sentada a su lado se levantó tranquilamente. **-Y yo Nejire Hado, vicepresidenta de esa misma clase-** , saludó la peliazul a los presentes con una sonrisa y un ademán de su mano.

 **(Creo que ustedes dos son los que menos necesitan presentación)** , pensó Izuku con un poco de diversión viendo a sus Senpais que son los más famosos de la escuela junto con Tamaki, no había nadie que no los conociera ya.

Mirio y Nejire se sentaron en sus puestos y el siguiente en levantarse fue un chico de cabello azabache peinado hacia atrás, tenía ojos oscuros y filosos, rasgos firmes, porte imponente y tenía una presencia intimidante.

 **-Soy Juichiro Kitsawa, presidente de 3-B-** , se presentó el pelinegro con voz profunda y el ceño fruncido mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

Luego a su lado se levantó un chico de tez morena y cabello morado largo hasta las orejas, sus ojos son celestes y tiene una expresión estoica, no tiene la altura ni el físico que Juichiro, tampoco imponía respeto o intimidaba, la verdad tenía una presencia neutral.

 **-Fudako Tsudaime, vicepresidente-** , se presentó el pelimorado inexpresivamente y lo más breve posible para luego volver a sentarse junto con Juichiro.

Luego la siguiente en ponerse en pie es la chica castaña de lentes que estaba al lado de Momo, ella tenía su cabello peinado en una trenza que bajaba por uno de sus hombros, sus ojos son cafés y a simple vista podía identificársele como alguien diligente y dedicada.

 **-Soy Hinata Kinatsune, orgullosa presidenta de la clase 2-A, un placer conocerlos-** , se presentó la castaña de nombre Hinata de forma respetuosa haciendo una breve reverencia con la cabeza.

A su lado se puso de pie una chica que tenía una sudadera blanca encima del uniforme y tenía puesta la capucha, su cabello es oscuro y está desaliñado, tiene ojos blancos, una mirada aburrida y tiene ojeras pronunciadas debajo de sus ojos.

 **-Gudatsu Koukei, soy el vicepresidente de 2-A, no tienen por qué recordar mi nombre-** , se presentó la chica de cabello negro de forma monótona refiriéndose a sí misma como un chico por algún motivo, después tanto ella como Hinata se sentaron en sus puestos.

El siguiente en ponerse en pie fue un atlético chico de largo cabello rubio con mechones rojos en algunas hebras, tiene ojos también rojos y presume de una desbordante vitalidad y energía positiva. También tiene una clase de pequeños cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza como una especie de corona.

 **-¡Aquí me presento!, ¡soy Ryudo Adagawa, el asombroso presidente de 2-B!, ¡no tienen por qué aplaudir!-** , se presentó el chico orgullosamente con una alegre sonrisa mientras que hacia una pose enérgica para resaltar su nivel de genialidad.

A su lado se puso de pie un chico delgado de cabello azul oscuro con un flequillo cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, tiene ojos oscuros y tiene marcas negras dibujando espirales en sus mejillas, él parecía fastidiado del solo hecho de haberse puesto en pie.

 **-Que fastidio, soy Toko Nikita, vicepresidente a cargo de cuidar a la clase 2-B y a este cerebro de musculo-** , decía el peliazul con irritación rascándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra señalaba con el pulgar a Ryudo que sonrió aún más e hizo otra pose como si recibiera un elogio.

Luego Ryudo y Toko se sentaron en sus puestos y la siguiente en ponerse en pie fue Kendo que estaba sentada al lado de ellos.

 **-Yo soy Itsuka Kendo, presidenta de la clase 1-B, un placer conocerlos, Senpais-** , se presentó Itsuka de manera educada y cordial a sus superiores para luego hacer una reverencia.

 **-Bien hecho, Kendo-chan-** , le felicitó Nejire con una sonrisa desde la otra punta de la mesa lo más disimulado posible, ¿por qué lo hizo?, porque quiso, así de simple.

El que estaba al lado de Itsuka se levantó con una sonrisa pedante. **-¡Deslúmbrense ante mi presencia, soy el vicepresidente de la orgullosa clase 1-B!, ¡Neito Monoma!, pueden grabar mi imagen en sus retinas ya que gracias a mi nuestra clase es superior a 1-A, ¡los siguientes en ser humillados serán uste-¡Kuh!-** , se presentaba excéntricamente el rubio molesto de la clase B que rápidamente fue noqueado por un golpe en el cuello cortesía de Itsuka.

 **-Ya detente, Monoma-** , regañaba Kendo a su compañero que le había avergonzado, aunque de nada sirve decirle eso cuando ya está K-O con los ojos en blanco. **-Discúlpenlo por favor-** , les dijo Kendo a los presentes haciendo unas dos reverencias para luego sentarse en su sitio.

Izuku por pura cortesía se puso de pie aunque prefería quedarse sentado. **-Yo soy Izuku Midoriya, presidente de la 1-A-** , se presentó el peliverde desinteresadamente mientras se rascaba un poco el cuello, algo que irritó ligeramente a Hinata.

Cabe decir que él tampoco tenía que presentarse, pues no había nadie en la sala que no lo conociera ya, el chico de los muchos Quirks, el que derrotó al villano de lodo, el que luchó contra los villanos en USJ, el que dio un espectáculo inolvidable en el festival deportivo, había que vivir bajo una piedra para no conocer al peliverde.

Al lado de Izuku se puso de pie Momo con un porte digno y elegante. **–Y yo Momo Yaoyorozu, vicepresidenta de 1-A, un placer-** , se presentó la chica de cola de caballo breve y concisamente para luego sentarse junto con Izuku.

Mirio sonrió complacido y volvió a tomar la palabra. **-Con las presentaciones hechas, voy a explicarles el motivo detrás de esta reunión-** , decía Togata sentado en su puesto mientras entrelazaba sus dedos apoyados sobre la mesa y dejaba un silencio de suspenso para formar expectación. **-Planificar el nuevo menú de la cafetería-** , dijo Mirio con su típica sonrisa.

 **-¿Eh?-** , dijeron tanto Momo como Kendo confundidas por lo que acaba de decir Mirio.

Momo levantó la mano ligeramente captando la atención del rubio. **-D-Disculpe Togata-Senpai, tengo una duda, ¿por qué debemos involucrarnos en eso?-** , preguntó la pelinegra intrigada por la cuestión, ¿por qué representantes del curso de héroes deben planificar algo no referido a héroes?.

Mirio comprendió su curiosidad y comenzó a explicar. **-Pues es uno de los asuntos de los que se encarga el comité del curso de héroes, asi como el curso de apoyo nos ayuda con nuestros trajes y en reparaciones en la academia, o como el comité del curso de administración que gestiona la publicidad y los asuntos financieros en eventos como el festival cultural, hasta el comité del curso de estudios generales tiene sus propias obligaciones-** , decía el rubio con una sonrisa viendo a la chica que escuchaba atentamente.

Luego el que tomó la palabra fue Juichiro que seguía de brazos cruzados y tenía los ojos cerrados. **-Aunque a decir verdad seleccionar el menú de la cafetería no tiene nada que ver con temas de héroes, solo es una tarea que nos dieron los profesores ya que el curso de héroes no aporta realmente mucho a la academia además de su fama, no es como si nos permitieran hacer patrullas por la escuela en caso de que ataquen villanos ya que eso nunca ha pasado hasta USJ por la excelente seguridad-** , explicó Juichiro calmado con su profunda voz.

Momo asintió en comprensión. **-Ya entiendo, gracias por explicármelo-** , agradeció ella respetuosamente a sus Senpais para luego guardar silencio.

Izuku por su parte estaba internamente disgustado por lo que escuchaba. **(¿Entonces para esto es que vine?, ¿para discutir que vamos a comer?, que decepcionante, en ese caso debí rechazar el puesto de presidente cuando tuve la oportunidad)** , pensó el peliverde suspirando decepcionado en su asiento.

 **-¡Yo creo que deberíamos poner Tempura en el menú!-** , exclamó Ryudo con una sonrisa levantándose de su puesto con un puño alzado en lo alto.

Hinata que estaba en su puesto se acomodó los lentes. **-Absurdo, recuerda que el menú solo debe constar de 10 platillos, en vez de desperdiciar ingredientes en eso, mejor coloquemos Ramen-** , opinó la castaña de lentes con seriedad.

Juichiro desde su puesto sin levantar la voz habló. **-No concuerdo, el Ramen tiene demasiadas variaciones como para ser considerado un solo platillo, piensa también en Lunch Rush que tiene que preparar eso-** , dijo el presidente de 3-B siento intimidante aun sin quererlo.

De esa forma comenzó la discusión de cual platillo debería entrar en el menú y cuáles no, algunos se lo tomaban muy en serio mientras que otros no le daban importancia.

Ryudo y Hinata parecían tener opiniones completamente distintas, Kendo trataba de debatir calmadamente pero sus ideas eran rechazadas por alguno de los dos, Juichiro mantenía siempre la calma y hablaba civilizadamente, pero su aura amenazante hacia parecer que echaba leña al fuego.

Fudako vicepresidente de la clase 3-B solo estaba comiendo Pockys mientras miraba al infinito. Gudatsu vicepresidenta de la clase 2-A por su parte se puso a jugar con una consola de videojuegos. Toko vicepresidente de la clase 2-B estaba reclinando su silla haciendo balance mientras veía el techo. Monoma seguía inconsciente.

Momo parecía algo abrumada por el ambiente de la reunión y se volteó a ver a Izuku. **-¿Qué deberíamos decir, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó ella al peliverde que es el presidente de la clase y podría tener algo en mente para el menú.

Él sencillamente se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. **-No lo sé, te lo encargo Momo-chan-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga con calma dándole la libertad para tomar la decisión en nombre de ambos.

Ella con un asentimiento aceptó la confianza de él. **-De acuerdo-** , dijo Momo decidida a aportar ideas y tratar de ayudar a Kendo para que no fueran abrumada por Ryudo y Hinata que se acaloraban cada vez más.

Entonces Momo se levantó para unirse al debate mientras que Izuku se acercó un poco a Nejire, la cual estaba dibujando un ave en una hoja de papel que ella preparó con anterioridad.

 **-Hey Nejire-** , le dijo Izuku en voz baja a su amiga que se volteó a verle.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su kouhai peliverde con una linda sonrisa.

 **-¿Sabes algo acerca de lo que planean las chicas?, noté que parecen estar ocultándome algo-** , le preguntó el chico a la peliazul que se puso tensa unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

 **-No puedo decírtelo, es un secreto-** , respondió Nejire sin dejar de sonreír mirando a Izuku que suspiró un poco.

 **-Entonces tú también estás involucrada, que problemático-** , se quejó Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se rasca la parte posterior de la cabeza, ahora sí que estaba decidido a descubrir lo que le ocultaban.

Nejire se encogió de hombros divertida. **-Qué puedo decirte, estuvimos planeando eso y sería un desperdicio decírtelo-** , dijo la chica peliazul alegremente mirando a Izuku que de nuevo se acercó un poco a ella, casi invadiendo su espacio personal.

 **-¿Puedo hacer algo para comprar tu información?-** , le preguntó Izuku con tranquilidad y una leve sonrisa a Nejire.

 **(Un beso estaría bien)** , pensó la peliazul y luego sus mejillas se sonrojaron fuertemente y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse ese pensamiento. **-M-Me temo que no-** , le dijo Nejire sonriendo algo nerviosa al peliverde.

Luego Mirio sentado del otro lado de Nejire acercó su cabeza a ellos. **-Hey ustedes dos, ¿de qué hablan?, yo también quiero participar-** , dijo alegremente Mirio con su usual sonrisa mirando a su amiga y a su Kouhai.

Izuku miró algo extrañado al rubio. **-¿No debería estar poniendo orden, Mirio-Senpai?, esto se está descontrolando un poco-** , le dijo con calma ya que por ser reconocido como el más fuerte de la escuela los demás lo escucharían.

 **-La verdad no me entusiasma esto de ser el presidente, hay muchos desacuerdos en estas reuniones, pero ya verás que al final todos se pondrán de acuerdo en algo-** , le dijo Mirio a Izuku con tranquilidad para que los dejara ser, eso es algo que aprendió desde que lo obligaron a ser presidente desde segundo año solo por haber comenzado a ser reconocido como el más fuerte.

El peliverde se mostró algo irritado por los crecientes gritos de Hinata y Ryudo. **-Quisiera no involucrarme, pero me aturden sus voces, voy a tener que intervenir-** , dijo Izuku algo fastidiado en lo que se volteaba a hablarles a todos los presentes desde su silla. **-Silencio por favor, vamos a debatir con calma-** , les dijo a todos y solo fue escuchado por Momo que guardó silencio, porque las voces de Ryudo y Hinata opacaban la suya.

 **-¡¿Acaso 2-B no comprende que la sopa de Miso es muy ligera para ser un almuerzo?!-** , gritaba Hinata enojada mirando al rubio de mechones rojos que es Ryudo.

 **-¡Nosotros en la clase 1-B queremos que haya pizzas en el menú!-** , exclamaba Monoma despertando de su inconsciencia para unirse a la discusión ya que pudo escuchar todo mientras descansaba.

 **-¡Claro que no!, ¡cállate Monoma!-** , le decía Kendo a su amigo rubio para que no comenzara a hacer de las suyas y empeorara la situación.

De repente todos sintieron que la densidad del aire aumentaba y se hacía pesada, un escalofrío recorrió las columnas vertebrales y el silencio se hizo al mismo tiempo que algunos sintieron sudor frío descender por sus rostros.

Todos los presentes se voltearon a ver en la misma dirección, allí se encontraba de pie Izuku con las manos sobre la mesa mientras libera un aura de muerte, a ojos de casi todos solo podían verle como una silueta negra con ojos rojos, un monstruo que amenaza sus vidas.

Solo había dos personas que no tenían miedo de él, esas son Momo y Nejire que estaban a su lado, ellas tenían las mejillas ligeramente rojas y veían con fascinación a Izuku que había activado Fear Alpha, los corazones de ambas latían apresuradamente a diferencia de los demás presentes en el lugar que tenían sus corazones alborotados a causa del miedo.

Izuku miró a todos con una mirada gélida. **-Dije, silencio por favor, vamos a debatir con calma-** , dijo él clavando su fría y afilada mirada sobre los más ruidosos que eran Hinata y Ryudo que se estremecieron al verle a los ojos. **-¿Debo repetirlo otra vez?-** , preguntó Entity con seriedad.

De ese modo todos los que estaban de pie se sentaron en sus puestos de inmediato, los que estaban holgazaneando dejaron de hacerlo rápidamente y todos pusieron su completa atención en el peliverde que en un momento había tomado el mando de la reunión.

Él desactivo Fear Alpha y sonrió ligeramente. **-Eso está mejor-** , dijo Izuku apreciando el agradable silencio en la sala para luego adoptar un porte de autoridad y calma.

Ahora es el momento en que Entity tiene esta reunión en la palma de su mano.

* * *

En menos de media hora la reunión terminó y los representantes del curso de héroes ya estaban saliendo al pasillo, siendo Izuku y Momo los primeros en salir junto con Nejire y Mirio.

Ryudo salía alegremente de la sala para darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda al peliverde. **-¡Hahaha, fuiste de gran ayuda Midoriya!, ¡2-B te lo agradece!-** , le agradeció el atlético rubio con una gran sonrisa mientras que a su lado estaba el vicepresidente de espirales en las mejillas.

 **-En otras palabras este cerebro de musculo te tiene apego ahora, lo lamento por ti-** , le dijo Toko al peliverde sintiendo lastima por él ya que ahora Ryudo comenzaría a fastidiarlo con su molesta energía y entusiasmo.

Los representantes de la clase 2-B se fueron y en eso salió el alto e imponente joven de cabello negro que es Juichiro que seguía de brazos cruzados.

 **-Gracias por hacer que está reunión durara menos tiempo, Midoriya-dono-** , dijo Juichiro hablándole respetuosamente a Izuku para luego agachar la cabeza e irse caminando, luego el moreno de cabello morado llamado Fudako inexpresivamente le dio un pulgar arriba al peliverde para luego seguir a Juichiro.

Después del salón salió Kendo junto con Monoma, la pelinaranja le habló a Izuku con alivio **-Menos mal que estuviste aquí Midoriya-kun, dudo que yo hubiera podido calmarlos-** , le dijo Itsuka a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras lo reconocía completamente como un líder que está hecho para dirigir a otros, lo que hizo allá adentro fue impresionante.

 **-No esperes un agradecimiento de mi parte, yo perfectamente hubiera podido poner orden allí-** , le dijo Monoma al presidente de la clase A con algo de recelo al no querer involucrarse con alguien de esa clase.

Si solo Izuku Midoriya perteneciera a la clase B entonces sería diferente, Monoma sería el primero en seguirle ya que con sus perfectas habilidades de liderazgo todo el mundo reconociera que la clase B es la mejor del primer año, no, del curso de héroes, no, ¡de toda la academia!.

Kendo suspiró ante la actitud de Monoma. **-Como digas, mejor vete al salón y dile a Vlad-Sensei que ya terminamos-** , le dijo Itsuka al rubio que con una sonrisa arrogante se comenzó a ir por el pasillo.

Mirio que estaba detrás de Izuku le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Lo hiciste muy bien, deberías ser el que estuviera a cargo de estas reuniones-** , le dijo el chico con una sonrisa a su Kouhai que parecía haber nacido para atrapar con su carisma a otros y animarlos a actuar bajos su voluntad.

Menos mal que Izuku no es un villano, de otra forma seguro que con su liderazgo y carisma unificaría a todos los villanos de Japón bajo su poder.

Izuku negó tranquilamente la propuesta de su Senpai. **-No gracias, es demasiado problemático-** , dijo con serenidad sin voltearse a verle.

 **-Fue increíble como solucionaste las demandas de todos Izuku-kun, eres un líder nato-** , le elogió Momo con una sonrisa sincera mientras que Nejire a su lado asentía coincidiendo con ella, ambas en ningún momento pudieron quitarle los ojos de encima a Izuku que dialogaba tan bien como un jefe profesional, además… se veía atractivo mientras lo hacía.

 **-Para nada, es culpa de ustedes sabes quién-** , respondió Izuku sin mover los labios y utilizando Echoes para hablarles en voz baja en los oídos.

Ellos supieron a lo que él se refería, el hecho de que All For One comenzó a cambiarle lentamente tanto a nivel físico como psicológico, el hecho de ver las memorias de aquel hombre e ir adquiriendo su experiencia.

Pero Momo con una suave sonrisa negó con la cabeza. **-No pienso lo mismo, quizás tomaste involuntariamente esa parte de él para compensar tus faltas y mejorar, al fin y al cabo eres tu quien resolvió el problema, no él-** , le decía Momo con amabilidad mientras que Nejire sonreía coincidiendo con ella.

Izuku esbozó una ligera sonrisa. **-Gracias-** , dijo él agradeciéndoles mientras que Kendo y Mirio eran los únicos que no entendían la conversación.

 **-¡Midoriya Izuku!-** , exclamó Hinata de brazos cruzados captando la atención del peliverde y los demás que lo rodeaban a él.

 **-¿Qué necesitas, Kinatsune-Senpai?-** , le preguntó Izuku tranquilamente a la presidenta castaña de la clase 2-A mientras que a su lado estaba la inexpresiva Gudatsu con una expresión aburrida aun con su capucha puesta.

Ella se arregló los lentes y se acercó a él con una mirada severa. **-No apruebo tu actitud, un novato no puede tomar el control de una importante reunión y además intimidar a sus superiores, es una falta de respeto que no puedo tolerar-** , argumentaba Hinata con enojo mirando fijamente al peliverde que no cambió su expresión neutral.

 **-Pero gracias a Izuku-kun fue que todos se quedaron satisfechos con el menú de la cafetería-** , le dijo Nejire a Hinata para defender a Izuku que solo hizo lo correcto y al final todos resultaron complacidos, ¿acaso eso es malo?.

 **-Lamento discernir con usted Hado-Senpai, pero esto es algo que no puedo dejar pasar-** , decía Hinata firme en su postura mientras observaba con seriedad a Izuku que sonrió ligeramente.

 **-¿Y qué vas a hacer al respecto?-** , le preguntó Izuku provocándola un poco, causando que la castaña de lentes diera un paso atrás perdiendo la compostura.

Ella apretó los dientes mientras reunía valor para responder. **-Y-Yo… ¡yo te reto a una pelea!-** , declaró Hinata frunciendo el ceño y señalando a Izuku, esto sorprendió a los que estaban alrededor del chico.

 **-Si me deja opinar, eso no es algo muy inteligente, Senpai-** , le dijo Kendo a la presidenta de la clase 2-A para que recapacitara mejor lo que acaba de decir, después de todo querer pelear contra Izuku es una locura que en tal caso Mirio es el único que se lo puede permitir.

Pero la castaña de lentes miró seriamente a Izuku sin intimidarse. **-Soy consciente de tu fuerza, pero aun así no tendrás oportunidad contra mí-** , le decía Hinata al chico que la seguía escuchando en silencio.

 **-Pero necesitarías un permiso para utilizar una de las áreas para combatir-** , le dijo Mirio a su Kouhai con calma ya que no podrían combatir donde quisieran sin antes pedir permiso para ello.

Hinata sonrió mientras se arreglaba los lentes. **-¡Eso no es problema para mí!, ¡Midnight-Sensei estará más que dispuesta a conseguirlo!-** , exclamaba enorgullecida la chica de que su maestra asignada incentivara el vivir la juventud al máximo.

 **-Pero aun así Izuku-kun no tiene intención de aceptar, debemos volver a nuestra clase para el descanso-** , decía Momo sonriendo tranquilamente y con las manos juntas sabiendo que Izuku no perdería su tiempo en ese sin sentido.

 **-Está bien, acepto-** , fueron las palabras de Entity que veía serenamente a Hinata, la cual se mostró complacida por su respuesta.

 **-¿Por qué aceptaste, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire al peliverde que le sorprendió al aceptar el desafío, Momo, Kendo y Mirio también estaban interesados en su motivo.

Él se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. **-Para que me deje de fastidiar, esta es la forma más sencilla de quitármela de encima… sin ofender-** , respondió Izuku mirando tranquilamente a la chica de lentes que si se ofendió.

 **-¡Voy a corregir esa corrupta actitud yo misma!-** , exclamó Hinata mirando enojada a su Kouhai mientras lo señalaba acusadoramente, a su lado Gudatsu seguía en silencio mientras se talla un ojo.

Entity esbozó una ligera sonrisa de lado. **-Inténtelo-** , dijo desafiante divirtiéndose al tocarle los nervios a la castaña.

* * *

 _ ***Campo de Entrenamiento Gamma ***_

Pasados aproximadamente unos 15 minutos, Izuku ya se encontraba en una calle del gran complejo de fábricas, se encontraba vistiendo ya su traje de héroe y se estaba acomodando la corbata negra. Ahora tendría su pelea contra Hinata que le había desafiado, pero él se volteó a ver detrás suyo.

 **-¿Por qué vinieron ustedes?-** , preguntó Izuku con calma mirando al público detrás de él.

Allí estaban Momo, Uraraka, Toga, Nejire, Mirio, Tamaki, Kendo, Tetsutetsu, Kirishima, Bakugou y Mina, todos estaban allí con el uniforme de Yuuei.

 **-Momo-chan nos dijo lo que pasó y quisimos venir a animarte-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amigo con una sonrisa hablando tanto por sí misma como por Himiko que estaba a su lado cruzada de brazos.

 **-¿Qué le sucede a ella?, solo porque tomaste el mando te retó a pelear, ¿acaso no vio el festival deportivo?-** , preguntaba Toga con seriedad mirando con un poco de molestia a Hinata que estaba a 4 metros de Izuku.

 **-Eso mismo pienso yo, no sé en qué piensa Kinatsune-Senpai-** , comentó Momo con calma viendo a sus amigas para luego voltearse a ver a la castaña de lentes que a su lado tenia a Gudatsu que seguía con su capucha puesta y estaba callada.

Izuku se volteó a ver a Kirishima también preguntándose por qué vino, a lo cual el pelirrojo respondió. **-Yo escuché que pelarías y vine a observar, ¡seguro será algo asombroso!-** , decía Ejirou con una gran sonrisa mirando al presidente de la clase que siempre hacia algo increíble.

Tetsutetsu que estaba junto al pelirrojo también estaba emocionado. **-Lo mismo aquí, no me perdería una pelea varonil, aunque no sé cómo le ganarás sin golpearla, ella es una chica después de todo-** , decía el peligris quizás dejándose llevar por su sentido caballeresco, al menos ninguna de las chicas se enojó con él por decir eso.

 **-En ese caso la puede inmovilizar con algún Quirk-** , opinó Kirishima teniendo esa idea luego de recordar como en el festival deportivo inmovilizó a Lida con varias particularidades.

 **-¡Es cierto!-** , dijo Tetsutetsu con una gran sonrisa para luego ambos chicos chocar las manos.

Kendo que estaba al lado de Tetsutetsu, agachó la cabeza un poco viendo a Izuku. **–Lo siento Midoriya-kun, él me preguntó a donde iba y terminó siguiéndome-** , dijo la pelinaranja e Izuku le restó importancia, no es que le afectara que viniera a verlo pelear.

Izuku miró a Mirio buscando su respuesta y como es usual el rubio sonrió con las manos en su cintura. **-Solo quiero entretenerme un poco con su combate, contigo seguro me llevaré una sorpresa-** , dijo Mirio alegremente mirando a su amigo y Kouhai con muchos Quirks.

 **-Mirio me trajo, a-aun asi te deseo suerte-** , le dijo Tamaki sin mucha confianza al peliverde al haber tanta gente alrededor.

Mina le sonrió naturalmente al presidente de la clase. **-Yo vine acompañando a Bakugou-kun, se interesó cuando escuchó de las chicas que tú pelearías-** , le dijo Ashido a Izuku que puso su mirada sobre el rubio cenizo.

 **-Claro que no, solo quise ver si te pateaban el culo-** , aclaró Katsuki con el ceño fruncido y con seriedad viendo a su rival.

Mina se acercó un poco a Izuku mientras mira de reojo a Bakugou. **-Solo quiere verte ganar-** , le dijo ella al peliverde lo que de verdad pensaba el rubio que se mostró más molesto.

 **-¡Cállate!-** , le dijo Katsuki a la pelirosa que rió divertida por la reacción de él.

 **-Como sea, solo mantenga distancia, no sé si voy a ser un poco brusco-** , les dijo Izuku a todos los que vinieron a verlo para que se apartaran un poco de lo que sería el punto de encuentro que por ahora es la calle en la que están.

Una vez que se alejaron un poco, vieron como el peliverde les daba la espalda ya preparado para comenzar el combate.

 **-Tu puedes Deku-kun, aunque trata de no hacerle mucho daño-** , animaba Uraraka a su amigo peliverde que por ser tan poderoso quizás deba contenerse contra Hinata.

Toga seguía viendo con enojo a la castaña de lentes. **-Ella debe estar preparada para salir lastimada si fue ella misma quien lo retó, hazla pedir perdón, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Himiko a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-Eres algo dura, Toga-chan-** , opinó Nejire sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la sien al ver lo siniestra que se había puesto su Kouhai rubia.

 **-Ánimo Izuku-kun, trata de terminar esto antes de que finalice el descanso-** , le comentó Momo a Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa ya que tenían 10 minutos para que sonara el timbre y tuvieran que volver a clases.

Izuku se siente aún más confiado luego de recibir el apoyo de sus amigas y mira con desinterés a Hinata, la cual está vistiendo su traje de héroe que consta de una maya azul de cuerpo entero con franjas blancas verticales, tiene botas negras hasta las pantorrillas, una falda del mismo color hasta los muslos y unos guantes blancos que descubren los dedos.

La castaña sonrió confiadamente viendo al peliverde vestido de traje. **-¿Ya estás listo, Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Hinata con las manos sobre su cadera mientras ve a su Kouhai.

 **-Eso debería preguntarte yo, tienes algo de sangre saliendo de tu nariz-** , le dijo Izuku con calma a la chica de lentes que desde hace unos minutos ha estado con una hemorragia nasal, hasta en el suelo se podía ver un diminuto charco de sangre causado por las gotas que cayeron.

Ella seguía mostrándose confiada y abrió los brazos excéntricamente. **-¡No te preocupes por eso!, solo pasa que es satisfactorio para mi ver a tanta gente atractiva junta-** , decía la presidenta de la clase 2-A mirando a Izuku.

 **-¿Perdón?-** , preguntó Izuku pensando que quizás escuchó mal, los que estaban detrás de él también parecían desconcertados por las palabras de la castaña.

 **-¡Por un lado están las bellezas jóvenes de primer año, cinco hermosas chicas con las figuras muy bien proporcionadas!-** , exclamaba Hinata sonriendo con un rubor en sus mejillas mientras ve a Momo, Himiko, Ochako, Mina y Kendo, las cuales se sintieron algo avergonzadas. **-También están esos tres chicos de primer año, ¡son muy atractivos!, sobretodo ese Bakugou Katsuki con su mirada intensa, ¡me estremece sus ojos!-** , continuaba la castaña abrazándose a sí misma con emoción al recibir la mirada de asco que le enviaba Bakugou. **-¡Tampoco olvido a los Tres Grandes!, ¡Amajiki-Senpai con su atrayente timidez, Mirio con su musculoso cuerpo y por último la preciosa flor azul de Yuuei, Hado-Senpai!-** , exclamó sonrojándose y emocionándose más mientras que comenzaba a respirar con más fuerza.

 **(¿Estoy peleando con una Mineta mujer?)** , se preguntó Izuku ligeramente sorprendido por la verdadera naturaleza de la presidenta de la clase 2-A.

 **-¡Ohoho!, pero no me olvido de ti Midoriya, eres la cereza sobre el pastel, tu voz, tu rostro, tu porte, tu aura y hasta tu traje de héroe, ¡todo resulta jodidamente sexy!, ¡te haría mío si estuvieras en mi clase!-** , exclamaba Hinata casi babeando mientras observaba a Izuku que la veía despectivamente.

Ochako que estaba algo apenada le habló a la castaña. **-E-Eso es muy extraño Senpai, no puede decirnos todas esas cosas, es vergonzoso-** , le decía Uraraka a la Senpai con un poco de timidez mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

Pero Hinata se regocijó con excentricidad. **-¡Para mí no hay problema en que una de ustedes o todas sean mías!, ¡yo bateo para ambos lados!-** , le dijo Hinata a sus Kouhais femeninas que sin duda son unas bellezas en toda regla.

 **-Al menos Mineta no intentaba ligar con nosotros, esto se volvió extraño-** , le comentó Kirishima algo incómodo a Bakugou que seguía viendo a la chica de lentes con desdén.

Izuku ya se estaba cansado de esta situación y la miró a los ojos. **-¿Vamos a pelear o no?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Hinata con algo de fastidio.

Ella parecía recobrar la compostura mientras se cruzaba de hombros. **-Claro, no olvidé que debo corregir esa actitud rebelde tuya, quizás así puedas respetar más a tu hermosa Senpai y quieras darle una buena vista del sexy cuerpo que escondes debajo de ese traje-** , respondió Hinata con una ligera sonrisa relamiéndose los labios.

Una vena se hinchó sobre la frente de Toga. **-Muy bien, esta perra ya me está molestando-** , dijo Himiko sonriendo amenazante y recogiéndose las mangas mientras se disponía a ir hacia ella para romperle la cara, pero dos manos la detuvieron.

 **-Detente Toga-chan-** , dijo Uraraka con una expresión fría y firme viendo a Hinata mientras sostenía un hombro de Himiko.

 **-Es la pelea de Izuku-kun-** , decía Momo con un rostro serio mientras hacía todo lo posible para controlar su enojo.

Himiko aun así quiso ir a romperle las gafas a Hinata con su puño, pero observó a Nejire que estaba a su lado y su Senpai también se encontraba enojada, pero miró a Himiko y negó con la cabeza diciéndole que no le correspondía a ellas enfrentarla, a lo cual Toga de mala gana se calmó y se cruzó de brazos con seriedad.

Izuku se colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. **-Te dejaré realizar el primer movimiento, Kinatsune-Senpai-** , le dijo Entity educadamente a su oponente que sonrió ampliamente con un sonrojo.

 **-¡Pero qué caballeroso!, ¡estás ganando más puntos con mami!-** , exclamó Hinata emocionada para luego extender sus manos al frente y de estos expulsar mucho humo, de su mano derecha salía azul y de la izquierda salía rosado.

Ambos humos de distintos colores crecieron en tamaño, apenas cabían en la anchura de la calle y volaron directamente a Izuku, el cual serenamente veía como se mezclaban y se acercaban a él.

No sintió peligro al ver el humo, normalmente su instinto le indicaba cuando corre peligro y en esta ocasión no le dice nada. Aun si quería ser precavido, quería darle algo de emoción a la pelea así que no lo evadiría, esto le daría al menos un poco de ventaja a Hinata que tenía la gran desventaja de tenerlo a él como oponente.

Él cerró los ojos y se dejó alcanzar por el humor que lo cubrió completamente desapareciéndolo de la vista de sus amigos que se sorprendieron un poco por su decisión, luego se percataron de que la inmensa nube de humo bicolor que crecía en tamaño se dirigía hacia ellos, pero se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde y también los cubrió.

Hinata observaba con una gran sonrisa llena de emoción como su Quirk los había cubierto a todos y estaba expectante mientras que Gudatsu detrás de ella solo suspiró sintiendo lastima por todos los que fueron alcanzados por el Quirk.

El humo poco a poco se comenzaba a dispersar a causa de la brisa, sin embargo era tanta la cantidad de humo que tardaría un poco en despejarse por completo. En la parte del frente donde estuvo Izuku se comenzaron a ver unos rizos verdes entre el humo que se dispersaba.

 **(Que extraño, no me hizo daño, pero aun así su Quirk me afectó de alguna forma)** , pensó Izuku analíticamente pudiendo sentir su cuerpo diferente, tanto su peso como altura no son los mismos, su centro de gravedad también era diferente, la proporción de peso no es la igual en lo absoluto.

Se comenzó a ver el color negro que pertenecía al traje de héroe de Izuku, pero este ya no es igual, este había sufrido un gran cambio.

Izuku siente dos incómodos pesos en su pecho y se llevó una mano al lugar para ver lo que es, al hacer contacto sintió algo suave y mullido, el peliverde sabe lo que es, lo ha tocado incontables veces, el problema radica en que esta vez lo que tocaba le pertenece a él. Se llevó la otra mano a la otra gran incomodidad y apretujó un poco confirmando que efectivamente era suyo.

Mantuvo la calma y alejó las manos de su pecho, luego como última esperanza se palmeó la entrepierna para terminar confirmando que algo que debería estar allí no estaba, su más fiel compañero se había ido.

Izuku suspiró al haber llegado a una conclusión. **-Entonces un Quirk que cambia el género, eh-** , dijo con calma y el humo alrededor de él se despejó por completo revelando su nueva apariencia.

En el sitio se encontraba una hermosa chica de rizado cabello verde bajando por sus hombros a excepción de una cola de caballo, tiene ojos de un verde más claro y lindas pecas en sus mejillas, tiene rasgos finos y delicados dignos de la bella chica que ahora es. No es bajita, sin embargo no podía igualar en altura a su cuerpo masculino, la peliverde mide 1,69 m.

Su traje de héroe cambió conforme a su género, en vez de un traje formal negro de hombre, tenía un elegante vestido negro sin mangas con detalles verde oscuro sujeto a su cuello que baja hasta sus tobillos y tiene un corte en uno de los mulos, mostrando deliberadamente su esbelta pierna que estaba cubierta por unas pantimedias oscuras. Lleva tacones negros elegantes que le daban aún más altura a la chica que tiene guantes finos de color negro que llegan hasta por encima de sus codos.

Hinata disparó sangre de su nariz con fuerza al ver a la sexy peliverde que tenía el paquete completo, piernas, trasero, cintura, pechos, rostro y por supuesto estilo, si Izuku Midoriya hubiera nacido mujer entonces sería un hecho que varios chicos estarían compitiendo por ella.

Izuku por su parte solo inspeccionaba tranquilamente su cuerpo femenino, creó algunos ojos con Not Alone alrededor de sí misma para verse. Sonrió ligeramente divertida al pensar que parece una Female Fatale con ese vestido, también pensó en que su difunta madre hubiera querido una niña en vez de un niño para hacer cosas de chicas, pero dejó ese pensamiento de lado y puso los pies en la tierra al escuchar un grito.

 **-¿¡Pero que mierda!?-** , gritó Bakugou con voz femenina con fuerza captando la atención de Izuku que tranquilamente se giró a ver detrás de su espalda y allí observó como el humo bicolor se estaba despejando.

La primera en mostrarse era Katsuki, la cual se había convertido en una chica, la verdad los rasgos femeninos se le notan a simple vista a pesar de conservar su mismo estilo de cabello, además que las nuevas curvas de su cuerpo la delataban. Su uniforme también cambió y ahora lleva el uniforme femenino de la escuela.

Entity por un momento sintió una escalofrió recorrer su espalda, ya que podía decir que su rival se vería linda si le quitaba ese ceño fruncido, se parece en cierta medida a Mitsuki y eso empeoraba más la situación ya que Izuku ha tenido relaciones con hermosa mujer, eso le da a pensar que de cierta forma tuvo sexo con la versión mayor femenina de su amigo de la infancia y eso le perturbó.

 **-¡¿Qué coño le pasó a mi cuerpo?!-** , preguntaba Katsuki enojada y consternada mirando su cuerpo sin vacilaciones notando que ahora tiene pechos y su miembro no estaba, ¡además lleva puesto una falda!.

El humo se despejó a un metro de él y allí lo primero en mostrarse fueron dos cabelleras, una gris y otra roja, al dispersarse completamente se pudo apreciar como Kirishima y Tetsutetsu también se habían vuelto chicas. Sus uniformes también cambiaron a los femeninos de Yuuei y sus cabellos en vez de estar peinados puntiagudos hacia arriba, estaban lacios hacia abajo, cabe mencionar que la verdad se ven muy bien.

Kirishima y Tetsutetsu se miraron la una a la otra con horror. **-¡¿Qué te sucedió!?-** , se preguntaron entre sí para luego ambas llevarse las manos a sus propios senos, de modo que se mostraron más alarmadas. **-¿¡Qué me sucedió!?-** , exclamaron sonrojadas ambas al mismo tiempo con aun más horror, luego las dos chicas se dieron la espalda mutuamente para revisar discretamente si sus amigos seguían en su lugar, pero como temieron… no estaban. **-¡Esto no es nada varonil!-** , gritaron al cielo con fuerza y con lagrimillas al borde de sus ojos, perdieron la prueba fundamental de su hombría.

El humo se comenzó a despejar a poca distancia de las ruidosas y los que aparecieron esta vez fueron Tamaki y Mirio. La pelinegra tenía el cabello más largo hasta los hombros pero sus orejas puntiagudas seguían viéndose, además varios mechones de su cabello cubrían su rostro.

 **-¿P-Por qué soy una… chica?-** , se preguntaba tímidamente Tamaki mientras observaba como ahora tenía un uniforme de chica puesto.

Mirio a su lado tenía un cuerpo de infarto, su largo cabello rubio y sus grandes dotes la hacían parecer una extranjera, claro que su rostro seguía siendo tan simple y caricaturesco como antes, pero esos detalles no importan mucho realmente.

La rubia le respondió a su amiga con una gran sonrisa. **-Se debe al Quirk de Kinatsune-san, ella puede cambiar el género de las personas con su humo pero no controla la cantidad que crea, es por eso que en los festivales deportivos no la dejan utilizarlo para que no afectara a los espectadores-** , explicaba Mirio con las manos en su cintura mientras que se giraba a ver a la castaña, causando que sus grandes pechos rebotaran un poco. **-Vaya, estas cosas pesan, ¡hahaha!-** , decía ella para comenzar a reír, tal parece que no le afectó mucho su cambio de género.

El siguiente por mostrarse entre el humo fue Itsuka, el cual se había convertido en un apuesto joven de cabello naranja más corto, este tenía puesto el uniforme masculino de Yuuei y se sonrojó al verse a sí mismo.

 **-¡¿Q-Qué fue lo que me pasó?!-** , se preguntó nervioso el pelinaranja mientras palmeaba su cuerpo que ahora era más alto, su espalda era más ancha, no tenía senos y había algo entre sus piernas que antes no estaba, esto la puso aún más nerviosa.

Luego a su lado apareció Mina, la cual también se volvió un chico con el uniforme propio de su nuevo género. El chico verificó su cuerpo un poco y se sonrojó ligeramente.

 **-E-Esto es inesperado, ¿ahora soy un chico?, c-creo que debí haberme alejado de ese humo-** , decía Mina con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando de no perder la calma a pesar de que su cuerpo ahora era el de un chico y su voz también cambió.

 **-Lo repetiré en voz alta para que todos entiendan, ¡cambiaron de géneros!-** , les exclamó Mirio con una gran sonrisa a todos los que todavía no hayan entendido la situación y a los que estaban aún por salir del humo bicolor.

Izuku con calma puso su mirada en lo último del humo que se despejaba y allí aparecieron sus amigas, o mejor dicho amigos.

Ochako tenía el cabello corto castaño y mantenía su sonrojo natural en sus mejillas, se hizo un poco más alto pero su contextura física lo hacía ver un poco frágil, también viste el uniforme de chicos.

El chico que dentro del humo estuvo palmeando su cuerpo se dio cuenta de su cambio y ahora se abrazaba a sí mismo. **-¿¡P-Por qué tengo esto entre las piernas!?-** , preguntó Uraraka avergonzado y con los ojos cerrados, sabía que era por el Quirk de Hinata, pero aun así, la vergüenza le hizo exclamarlo como si fuera una injusticia en su contra.

A su lado estaba Momo, la cual se convirtió en un apuesto joven de cabello ligeramente largo recogido en una minúscula cola de caballo, su mechón delantero que descendía hacia un lado solo se hizo un poco más corto. Creció en altura hasta el mismo tamaño que Lida y su contextura física es parecida, además por sus rasgos faciales podía decirse que pertenece a la alta clase.

 **-¡E-E-Esto es indignante!-** , exclamó Momo con el rostro rojo de vergüenza viendo con el ceño fruncido su cuerpo ahora de chico.

Nejire por su parte no estaba tan alterado, se había convertido también en un alto y atractivo chico de corto cabello azul algo alborotado, si su madre estuviera presente diría que es la viva imagen de su padre cuando era joven.

El curioso chico peliazul estaba ligeramente sonrojado mientras tocaba el lugar donde antes estaban sus senos. **-Se siente extraño, aunque ya no me duele la espalda, ¿asi se siente ser un chico?-** , se preguntaba Nejire con intriga mientras que evitaba revisar su entrepierna por obvias razones… seria vergonzoso.

Himiko también cambió, se volvió un chico no tan alto como Momo y Nejire, pero si más que Ochako, su cabello al no ser tan largo no estaba acomodado en los usuales bollos, sino que el largo solo llegaba casi por los hombros. Tenía una apariencia algo salvaje a causa de sus caninos y sus intensos ojos amarillos, además tenía una complexión atlética como si hubiera participado en muchas peleas.

El chico rubio no pareció muy afectado por el cambio de su cuerpo. **-Bueno, no me incomoda tanto, estoy acostumbrada a tomar apariencias de hombres-** , dijo Toga encogiéndose de hombros con simpleza para luego cruzarse de brazos… a pesar de que dijo eso, tiene un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

La causante de todo estaba jadeando con fuerza mientras veía con emoción a todos. **-¡Oh dios mío!, ¡que deleite para la vista!, ¡todos a pesar de cambiar de géneros se ven demasiado atractivos, me podría enamorar de cualquiera!-** , exclamaba la pervertida presidenta de la clase 2-A.

 **-¡Devuélvenos nuestros cuerpos inmediatamente!-**. le exigieron Kirishima y Tetsutetsu a la castaña en una mezcla de enojo y vergüenza.

Bakugou comenzó a crear explosiones en la palma de sus manos. **-¡Maldita perra!, ¡quiero volver a la normalidad!-** , le gritó la rubia a la chica de lentes con furia y con una mirada amenazante.

Ochako que seguía sonrojado levantó la mano. **-¡Y-Yo también!, ¡nosotros no formábamos parte de la pelea!-** , le exclamó Uraraka avergonzado a su Senpai de segundo año que injustamente lo volvió un chico, aunque su lenguaje corporal delata que sigue siendo una chica en el interior.

 **-¡Ohohoho!, lo siento por ustedes, pero hasta diría que así se ven mejor así, que tal si ¡!-¡Wuaahhh!-** , decía Hinata orgullosamente hasta que es elevaba en el aire por Izuku que usó Telekinesis para levantarla por los pies 2 metros sobre el suelo.

La intimidante peliverde de elegante vestido se acercaba seriamente a la castaña con Fear Alpha activado solo para ella, de modo que Hinata veía con horror como la silueta femenina con ojos rojos se acercaba.

La peliverde la fulminaba con la mirada mientras que la mantenía de cabeza con Telekinesis. **-¿Quieres ir con Recovery Girl?-** , le preguntó Izuku considerándose amable por darle la opción de elegir entre recibir una golpiza o dejar de comportarse como Mineta.

 **-¡E-Está bien!, ¡lo siento mucho, hablaré!-** , decía la castaña de lentes sudando de miedo mientras sacude las manos, Gudatsu por su parte seguía de pie unos metros detrás de Hinata y tenía una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Izuku desactiva Fear Alpha y Telekinesis para dejarla caer, haciendo que la chica grite y se cubra esperando la caída, pero se detiene a centímetros del suelo debido a la peliverde que solo la quería asustar, ella suspiró más aliviada pero Izuku volvió a desactivar Telekinesis y la castaña finalmente cayó al suelo.

 **-Devuélvenos a la normalidad-** , le ordenó Izuku de brazos cruzados a la Senpai mientras que detrás de la peliverde se acercaban los demás que habían cambiado de género.

La castaña de lentes estaba sentada en Seiza como si estuviera siendo regañada. **-Y-Yo no puedo-** , respondió Hinata sonriendo algo apenada mientras se rasca una mejilla y desvía la mirada en otra dirección.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con preocupación a Kinatsune, si podía transformarlos entonces también podía revertirlos, ¿verdad?.

Gudatsu se acercó al grupo con su expresión aburrida. **-Hinata no controla el tiempo de efecto de su Quirk** _ **"Other Body"**_ **-** , respondió la pelinegra con capucha y ojeras captando la atención del grupo

 **-Oh, habló-** , dijo Nejire un poco sorprendido al escuchar por primera vez la voz de la chica que no habló ni siquiera en la reunión.

 **-Normalmente la duración varía de persona en persona, hay casos donde solo dura horas y otros donde el efecto se va luego de semanas, la verdad ella no tiene ni la más mínima idea de cómo anular el efecto por su cuenta-** , explicaba Gudatsu con serenidad y con las manos en los bolsillos de su sudadera, lo cual fueron malas noticias para "los cambiados".

 **-¿Cómo es que alguien con un Quirk así puede ser un héroe?-** , se preguntó Kirishima histérica y molesta viendo a la castaña.

 **-¡Fácil!, esta es una manera de confundir a los villanos y aprovechar su sorpresa para derrotarlos-** , respondió Hinata con una sonrisa confiada mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos.

 **-Aunque causarías mucho disgusto a los civiles que sean afectados también por tu Quirk-** , dijo Momo con seriedad viendo a la castaña que agachó la cabeza con un aura depresiva cubriéndole.

 **-E-Estoy trabajando en la cantidad de humo que creo, por eso solo practico con Gudatsu-kun-** , decía Hinata con lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos mientras tenía sus manos en el suelo.

Mina y los demás notaron algo en sus palabras y enfocaron su atención en la chica con capucha. **-¿Ósea que tú también…?-** , decía el chico pelirosa señalando a Gudatsu, pero fue interrumpida por un…

 _ **¡POOF!**_

La chica fue cubierta por una nube de humo azul que se comenzó a dispersar, mostrando ahora a Gudatsu como un chico alto y ligeramente encorvado que tenía un uniforme de chico y seguía con su sudadera puesta y la capucha sobre su cabeza. Su cabello era ligeramente largo y estaba desaliñado además de que sus ojeras siguen presentes en su apagado rostro.

 **-¿Ven?, por ejemplo esta vez el efecto pasó luego de dos días-** , dijo Gudatsu con calma y las manos metidas en su sudadera. **-Al menos por haber entrenado, su Quirk también cambia los uniformes acorde al sexo, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me jodió volver a la normalidad con ropa de chica-** , decía el pelinegro con un poco de fastidio mientras recordaba aquellos momentos.

Hinata sacó su teléfono de alguna parte. **-Tengo fotos por si quieren ver ¡Au au au!-** , decía la castaña que comenzó a quejarse del dolor que Gudatsu le hacía al jalarla de una oreja para hacer que se pusiera de pie.

 **-Por favor discúlpenla por haberles dado tantos problemas-** , decía Gudatsu agachando la cabeza en nombre de su amiga que trataba de liberar su oreja que seguía siendo jalada por el chico con capucha

 **-¡L-Lo siento mucho!-** , se disculpaba Hinata con lagrimillas en los ojos a causa del dolor en su oreja.

 **-¡Y una mierda, quiero mi cuerpo de vuelta!, ¡no quiero andar con estas cosas!-** , exclamaba Bakugou con enojo y el ceño fruncido mientras hacía énfasis en su pecho que le molestaba.

 **-¡Nosotros tampoco!-** , exclamaron Tetsutetsu y Kirishima coincidiendo ambas chicas en que no querían seguir teniendo senos y querían recuperar su hombría que les fue arrebatada.

 **-Lo lamento pero no tenemos forma de ayudarles-** , dijo Gudatsu con sencillez y mirando con sus somnolientos ojos a ambas chicas que se mostraron deprimidas.

El timbre de la escuela sonó también en el campo anunciando que el receso había concluido y era hora de volver a clases. Ante eso Gudatsu comenzó a llevarse a Hinata en dirección a la salida sin escuchar las suplicas de la castaña que le pedía que soltara su oreja.

Izuku suspiró ante la situación que se le presentaba y luego se dio la vuelta para hablarle a los presentes. **-De cualquier manera es hora de irnos a clase-** , les dijo la chica con calma mientras seguía de brazos cruzados.

 **-¿Cómo es que puedes estar tan tranquilo, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire a su amigo con cuerpo de chica con curiosidad.

La hermosa peliverde con un gesto de una mano le restó importancia. **-Por distintos motivos he tenido la apariencia de Himiko anteriormente, por lo cual ya me acostumbré a tener el cuerpo de una chica-** , decía Izuku simplemente como si fuera algo normal mientras que se colocaba su otra mano en la cintura apoyando su peso sobre una pierna.

Himiko, Nejire, Ochako y Momo mientras la escuchaban se quedaron prendados de la nueva apariencia de Entity. Sus curvas, sus atributos, su femenino rostro, su elegante vestido, el aura sensual que la rodea, todas esas cosas los mantuvieron absortos unos segundos mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

 **-¿Por qué me miran tanto?, ¿acaso tengo algo en el vestido?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus "amigas" con curiosidad mientras se inspeccionaba por si había algo fuera de lugar, después de todo ellos no la dejaban de ver fijamente.

Las palabras de la chica despertaron a los cuatro chicos que apartaron la mirada avergonzados por algún motivo.

 **-P-Por nada en realidad-** , respondió Momo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras trataba de no mirar de reojo a Izuku que los miró confundida.

 **-S-Si, mejor vámonos de una vez-** , dijo Toga con las mejillas rojas coincidiendo con su amigo para luego apresuradamente irse en dirección a la salida seguido del pelinegro.

 **-¿Y-Yo "los" sigo?-** , dijo Uraraka entre avergonzada y confundida por la nueva manera en la que tendría que referirse a sus amigas que ahora eran chicos.

Kendo al ver que los tres chicos se iban a la salida, él también decidió que debía ir a su aula antes de que Vlad King se moleste. **-Vámonos Tetsutetsu-kun, debemos volver a clases-** , le dijo Itsuka a su amiga peligris que seguía mortificada por su nuevo cuerpo.

 **-¡No quiero!, ¡todos se van a reír de mí!-** , protestó Tetsutetsu con lagrimillas en el borde de los ojos viéndose muy femenina al hacerlo, es como si en realidad fuera una chica sufriendo una crisis de autoestima.

El pelinaranja se mostró extrañado. **-¿Por qué lo harían?, te ves bonita-** , dijo Kendo inocentemente con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a Tetsutetsu que fue tomada por sorpresa y se sonrojó, luego en silencio y con la cabeza agachada siguió al presidente de la clase 1-B a la salida.

 **-Nosotros también debemos irnos, adiós Midoriya-kun-** , le dijo Mirio a su Kouhai con una amigable sonrisa mientras se despide con un ademán de su mano.

 **-N-Nos vemos-** , se despidió Tamaki de la peliverde para luego seguir a Mirio.

 **-¡De verdad estas cosas rebotan cuando camino!, ¡hahaha!-** , decía la rubia de Los Tres Grandes con diversión mientras se alejaba, después de todo no es que tuviera un sostén debajo de su camisa y sus atributos estaban demasiado libres, que se bambolearan también es culpa de su forma de caminar como si estuviera marchando.

Nejire que había pasado en cierta medida su vergüenza, se giró a ver a la peliverde. **-Adiós Izuku-kun, ¿o debería llamarte Izuku-chan?-** , le preguntó el chico de tercer año a su Kouhai con curiosidad.

La presidenta de la clase 1-A se encogió de hombros con desinterés. **-Ni idea, como quieras llamarme, esto también se hace confuso para mí-** , respondió Izuku mientras que cruzaba los brazos por debajo de sus pechos, poniendo algo nervioso al peliazul que bajó su mirada hacia ellos.

 **-¡N-Nos vemos luego!-** , se despidió Nejire apresuradamente y con las mejillas ruborizadas para luego correr con el objetivo de alcanzar a Mirio y Tamaki.

Mina miró a Kirishima y a Katsuki que no parecían querer moverse. **-Vámonos de una vez ustedes dos, no quiero que Aizawa-Sensei se moleste con nosotros-** , les dijo el chico pelirosa a sus amigas que todavía no asimilaban el cambio.

 **-¡No voy a mostrarles una forma tan poco varonil a los demás!, ¡esto es un infierno!-** , decía Kirishima desesperada mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo sin esperanzas de volver a su cuerpo original.

 **-¡No voy a hacer el ridículo, lárgate tú!-** , le gritó Bakugou al chico pelirosa con agresividad para que la dejara tranquila.

Por su parte el chico de piel rosa les sonrió amablemente a ambas chicas que estaban exagerando mucho. **-Vamos vamos, dos lindas chicas no deberían hablar de esa manera, confíen en mí, nadie se reirá de ustedes-** , les dijo el chico a sus amigas mientras se acercaba ellas y le tendía la mano a Kirishima para que se levantara.

Eijirou levantó la cara para ver con sus grandes ojos a Mina. **-¿Lo prometes?-** , le preguntó la pelirroja con sus ojos húmedos viéndose delicada a ojos del pelirosa, el cual asintió seguro.

 **-Lo prometo-** , contestó Mina tomando la mano de Kirishima que se puso de pie con su ayuda, luego el chico de cuernos y piel rosa se volteó a ver a Katsuki, la cual estaba de brazos cruzados y parecía molesta. **-Baku-chan-** , la llamó para que viniera con él.

La forma en la que le llamó causó que la rubia se sonrojara un poco. **-¡N-No me llames de esa forma!, ¡v-vete a la mierda, Play Boy!-** , le gritó Bakugou al chico pelirosa que primero había ido con Kirishima.

Mina suspiró y se acercó a la rubia para sujetarla por una muñeca. **-No tengo tiempo para tu actitud Tsundere, vienes conmigo-** , le dijo a la chica de ojos rojos que avergonzada y molesta apartó la mirada en otra dirección, por algún motivo se sentía débil ante el fuerte agarre de Mina que la comenzó a llevar en dirección a la salida.

Izuku observó todo con calma desde su sitio, vio las reacciones de cada uno y como actuaban de una manera algo diferente. Por ejemplo Kirishima normalmente es más seguro de sí mismo y Kacchan es más predominante y se adapta a una situación inesperada, pero ellos dos en sus cuerpos femeninos no son así.

La presidenta de la clase 1-A comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida del campo de entrenamiento. **-Esto se volvió una verdadera molestia-** , dijo Izuku pensando en el asunto de cambio de géneros en cierta parte, pero a lo que de verdad se refería es a tener que caminar con tacones puestos, es difícil.

* * *

 _ ***Clase 1-A***_

 **-Y eso fue lo que sucedió, Sensei-** , le terminaba de explicar Izuku a su maestro asignado lo que había pasado.

 **-Ya veo-** , decía Aizawa monótonamente viendo a su estudiante peliverde que ahora era una chica y llevaba puesto su uniforme masculino de Yuuei ya que su traje de héroe fue cambiado a un vestido y solo le quedaba vestir esas prendas en clases.

Luego el profesor pelinegro se volteó a ver a los demás alumnos que cambiaron de géneros que estaban regados entre la clase.

Kirishima por ejemplo estaba abrazándose a sí misma nerviosamente sintiéndose avergonzada por la mirada fija de Sero y Kaminari, casi prefería que se estuvieran riendo a que estuvieran en silencio viéndola tan fijamente.

 **-La verdad por extraño que vaya a sonar, te ves bien Kiri-chan-** , opinó Sero con una mano en su mentón dándole un apodo lindo a la pelirroja mientras que a su lado Kaminari asentía profundamente con la cabeza.

 **-Concuerdo, si no fueras un hombre en realidad entonces quizás te invitaría a salir-** , decía Kaminari hablando con la verdad para luego levantarle un pulgar en alto a su ya no tan masculino amigo que se había vuelto una chica muy linda.

 **-¡Ustedes mejor cállense!-** , les exclamó Kirishima sonrojada y avergonzada a sus dos amigos que la hacían sentir incomoda con sus extraños halagos.

En eso la pelirroja se fijó en que la peor persona posible se le estaba acercando… Mineta. **-Kirishima-kun, tu sabes que los mejores amigos siempre chocan pechos, ¡vamos a hacerlo!-** , dijo emocionado el enano de cabeza de uvas con una sonrisa y un pulgar en alto.

 **-¡No!, ¡no haré algo así con este cuerpo!-** , respondió Eijirou avergonzada abrazándose a sí misma y alejándose unos pasos completamente en contra de la idea.

Pero Mineta era insistente y comenzó a jadear fuertemente mientras se acercaba unos pasos más a la chica. **-¡Vamos Kirishima-chaaan!, ¡déjame sentir tus pechos!-** , exclamó Mineta con una sonrisa pervertida y notable emoción en su expresión.

 **-¡Aléjate de mí, pervertido!-** , exclamó apenada Kirishima cerrando los ojos para luego activar su endurecimiento en un brazo para comenzar a golpear fuertemente a Mineta contra el suelo repetidas veces mientras se sostenía los pechos con su brazo libre para que no rebotaran.

Si las chicas de si clase aguantaban todo el tiempo este acaso sexual a diario, entonces Kirishima comprendía que estuvieran tan alerta con los chicos… aunque Mineta solo es un asqueroso pervertido.

En otro lado del salón se encontraba Toru viendo al cambiado Mina que se observaba en un espejo. **-¡Te ves muy apuesto, Mina-kun!-** , elogió la chica invisible con asombro viendo a su amigo pelirosa que con una sonrisa se acomodaba el cabello como si fuera un galán.

 **-Sí, me fijé en eso, la verdad me veo bien, ¿verdad?-** , decía Mina con una ligera sonrisa sin intenciones de oírse arrogante, solo era objetiva, como chico era apuesto, ella misma saldría consigo misma si fuera posible, una lástima que ya tuviera a alguien en mente.

Ante ese pensamiento el chico pelirosa se giró a ver a cierta rubia que estaba sentada en su puesto.

Bakugou se encontraba en su asiento con el ceño fruncido y susurrando maldiciones, otra cosa mala de ser chica, es que por su estúpida falda no podía poner los pies sobre la mesa porque le daría oportunidad a los pervertidos (Mineta y Kaminari) de ver su ropa interior que desgraciadamente eran bragas ahora.

Mientras la rubia sigue maldiciendo el mundo que la rodea, Todoroki se acerca al puesto de ella con una expresión estoica típica de él. Katsuki se percata de que él la está viendo y eso solo la molesta más.

 **-¿Qué mierda estás mirando, bastardo bicolor?-** , le preguntó Bakugou hostilmente al hijo de Endeavor para que se fuera a la mierda, pero contrario a eso solo lo vio formar una tenue sonrisa, una que no le agradaba nada a Katsuki.

 **-Ahora si te pega más tu actitud Tsundere, princesa Bakugou-** , le dijo Todoroki a la chica de Quirk explosivo que se quedó observándole unos segundos hasta que finalmente explotó.

Una vena se hinchó en su frente y ella se paró en su silla con un pie sobre la mesa para luego sujetar el cuello de la camisa de Todoroki. **-¡Te voy a explotar la cara, malnacido!-** , exclamaba la iracunda Gilgamesh mientras que en su otra mano creaba pequeñas explosiones que estaban por lastimar a alguien.

Pero Lida llegó a tiempo para detenerle y sujetarle de los hombros para retenerla. **-¡Detente Bakugou!, ¡una señorita debe tener cuidado con su falda!-** , le decía Tenya a la rubia explosiva que trataba de zafarse y agitaba las piernas para tratar de matar a Todoroki que seguía burlándose de ella con la mirada.

 **-¡Esto es una mierda!-** , gritaba enojada y descontrolada la chica con ganas de matar a alguien, en eso Mineta que tenía el rostro magullado por los golpes de Kiri-chan se asomó valientemente por debajo de la falda de Katsuki, ganándose una explosión en su cara.

Mientras todo ese alboroto sucedía en una parte del salón, cerca de las ventanas se encontraban de pie Uraraka, Momo y Himiko, los tres chicos acompañados de Tsuyu y Jirou que estaban charlando con ellos.

 **-Ustedes se ven bien como chicos, Gero-** , opinó Tsuyu honestamente con un dedo en su mentón viendo a sus amigas que ahora tienen cuerpos masculinos.

 **-¿E-En serio?, la verdad esto es algo vergonzoso-** , decía el castaño sonriendo algo avergonzado mientras se rasca la cabeza.

Momo que estaba de brazos cruzados asintió con la cabeza seriamente. **-Concuerdo, aunque ya no me duele la espalda y me siento más fuerte que antes-** , respondía calmado el atractivo chico pelinegro al sentir la diferencia entre este cuerpo y el original.

 **-Parece que YaoMomo-kun está a gusto con su nueva apariencia-** , comentó Jirou sonriendo con un poco de burla viendo a su amigo que se avergonzó un poco por el comentario.

 **-P-Para nada, es penoso sentir esa cosa de allá abajo-** , respondió Momo con un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras se giraba a ver a Himiko que está a su lado. **-A-Además quiero ir al baño, ¿Cómo lo hago, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó con algo de timidez al rubio de apariencia rebelde que respondió con simpleza.

 **-No me preguntes a mí, yo me podía destransformar para ir al baño, no me quedaba con cuerpo de hombre, eso sería extraño-** , decía Toga mirando a su amigo para luego morder la punta de su pulgar con frustración. **-Qué mala suerte que me haya quedado sin sangre de cuando era chica, quizás así me pueda transformar en mi forma normal-** , comentó el rubio con el ceño fruncido deseando haber sido precavido.

 **-¿Por qué tenías sangre de ti misma?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amigo con curiosidad, ¿por qué ella cuando era chica querría transformarse en sí misma si puede desactivar su Quirk?, eso no tiene sentido.

 **-Era para que Izuku se transformara en mí, de esa forma pudo reparar la maya de mi traje cuando estuvo rasgado o cortado por los entrenamientos-** , respondió Himiko con más calma mirando a Uraraka y Momo que entendieron lo que decía.

Himiko ya les contó que Izuku fue quien creó las mayas de su traje de heroína que evita que esté desnuda luego de desactivar Transforn, por lo cual podían entender el hecho de que Izuku le quitara Transforn para él utilizarlo.

Pero Tsuyu y Jirou que no tenían conocimiento de All For One no entendían lo que decía el rubio y la respuesta más acertada en este tipo de situaciones apareció en sus mentes: _"Midoriya usó otro de sus Quirks"_. Si alguien de la clase no comprendía como algo sucedía solo decían esa frase, ¿Cómo podía hacer la tarea sin ver mientras mantiene una conversación? _(Autómata)_ , ¿Cómo lograba hablar con los labios cerrados? _(Echoes)_ , ¿Cómo podías ver a varios Izukus rondando por la academia? _(Not Alone)_.

Aizawa se cansó de ver a todos tan animados y decidió hablar. **-Bueno, por como lo veo todos ustedes aun así son capaces de ver clases, así que siéntense que vamos a comenzar-** , les dijo Shota a sus estudiantes que cambiaron de genero con monotonía.

Izuku que estaba junto a su profesor comenzó a caminar hacia su puesto. **-Ya escucharon todos, vayan a sentarse-** , les dijo la chica peliverde a todos sus compañeros que comenzaron a ir en dirección a sus asientos.

Bakugou por su parte tenía un pie sobre la cabeza de un lastimado Mineta y se giró con hostilidad a ver a su rival. **-¿O qué?-** , preguntó Katsuki desafiante y rehusándose a obedecer a la maldita pecosa con uniforme de chico.

La peliverde afiló su mirada y fulminó a la rubia con sus fríos ojos **-O te vuelvo a romper la cara como en el festival deportivo-** , respondió Izuku activando inconscientemente Fear Alpha que inundó el salón.

 **(¿¡Presidenta Demoniaca!?)** , se preguntaron casi todos con sorpresa y miedo viendo la silueta femenina con ojos rojos emitiendo un aura de muerte, con eso fue suficiente como para que la rubia se fuera a sentar a su asiento de mala gana mientras que los que aún estaban de pie se sentaran rápidamente.

La chica se percató de lo que había hecho y desactivó rápidamente Fear Alpha. **(Rayos, ¿por qué me estuve tan a la defensiva?, eso salió de la nada)** , pensó Izuku pensativa sobre su descuido mientras que se dirigía a su asiento y se sentaba tranquilamente.

Ella ignoraba el hecho de que tres chicos la veían con admiración y asombro a pesar de que utilizó su Quirk de intimidación. Ellos pensaron que ella lució muy genial al mostrar tal autoridad y belleza, como una rosa con espinas.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde***_

Las clases terminaron y parte del salón ya se habían ido a sus casas, por supuesto los que aún quedaban dentro de la clase 1-A eran "los cambiados" junto con Jirou y Lida que todavía no se habían ido.

Bakugou, Kirishima y Mina estaban en una esquina charlando, aunque en realidad el único que habla es el chico pelirosa que observa divertido las reacciones que tienen las chicas cuando elogia su apariencia.

Lida y Jirou se encontraban hablando con Izuku que sentada en su asiento les hablaba con normalidad.

Por ultimo Himiko, Ochako y Momo se encontraban cerca del escritorio de Aizawa, ellos parecían estar hablando de algo importante.

 **-¿Ahora qué hacemos?, todo lo que planeamos se arruinó-** , les decía el castaño a sus amigos con preocupación de que todo el esfuerzo que hicieron se haya venido abajo por haber cambiado de géneros.

Entonces Himiko le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-No pienses así Uraraka-kun, esto quizás pueda ayudarnos, el plan no tiene por qué cambiar-** , le dijo Toga a su amigo con calma para que no perdiera la esperanza.

 **-P-Pero realizar eso con estas apariencias…-** , decía Uraraka con las mejillas algo coloradas mientras agacha la cabeza con tristeza, no es la forma en la que hubiera querido hacer lo que planearon.

El vicepresidente de la clase asintió en comprensión a lo que decía su amigo. **-Te comprendo, pero debemos hacerlo, es algo muy importante como para dejarlo pasar-** , decía Momo con calma ya que no tendrían otra oportunidad hasta el siguiente año. **-Sé qué hacer a partir de aquí, déjenmelo a mí-** , les dijo a sus dos amigos que decidieron confiar en él.

Entonces Momo caminó hasta estar en el centro del aula y levantó un poco la voz. **-Muy bien todos, reúnanse-** , les dijo el vicepresidente a sus amigos presentes que comenzaron a acercarse a él a excepción de Bakugou e Izuku, ambas podían escucharle desde sus asientos. **-Debemos saber cómo vamos a manejar esta situación-** , les decía el pelinegro a los que le rodeaban con un porte autoritario.

 **-¿A qué te refieres, Momo-kun?-** , le preguntó Kiri-chan a su amigo pelinegro con curiosidad.

El chico se cruzó de brazos mientras cerraba los ojos. **-No sé ustedes, pero al menos yo no estoy dispuesta a ir a casa para que mis padres me vean de esta manera-** , decía Momo seriamente mientras pensaba en el ataque que sufriría su madre al verla así, aunque… su padre siempre quiso un hijo.

Nadie estuvo en desacuerdo con las palabras que él dijo, hasta Jirou y Lida que no cambiaron de géneros pensaron que sería duro que sus progenitores los vean así.

 **-Por lo cual propongo que cada uno busque un lugar donde quedarse esta noche al menos-** , dijo Momo con seriedad viendo a sus compañeros mientras que tanto Himiko como Ochako entendían a donde quería llegar su amigo con todo esto.

Jirou se comenzó a rascar una mejilla con uno de sus lóbulos. **-Lo siento, pero no puedo llevar a algún chico a casa, evidentemente eso causaría malentendidos-** , les dijo Kyouka a sus "amigas" sabiendo muy bien el alboroto que formaría su padre por algo así.

Kiri-chan se sujetó la cabeza con una expresión apagada. **-Yo no quiero que mi padre me vea así, ¡me va a desheredar y lo comprendo totalmente!-** , exclamó la pelirroja con desesperación mientras se revolvía el cabello.

 **-Yo no puedo ir a casa así, a mi madre le dará un infarto-** , dijo Mina con las manos en el bolsillo y sonriendo divertido al imaginarse la reacción de su madre, se pondría histérica y entraría en pánico.

 **-Lo mismo pasa conmigo-** , dijo Uraraka con una pequeña sonrisa pensando en su madre y en no darle más preocupaciones.

 **-Yo no quiero que esa vieja bruja se burle de mí-** , bufó Bakugou molesta con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su falda toscamente como si fuera una delincuente.

Ashido se volteó a ver a la rubia y le sonrió suavemente. **-No deberías hablar así de tu madre, Baku-chan-** , le dijo Mina a su amiga mirándola amablemente, provocando que la chica en su asiento se sonroje ligeramente.

Gilgamesh desvió la mirada para que no la vieran. **-C-Cállate-** , le contestó Bakugou al chico pelirosa que sonrió entretenido por su carácter.

Himiko vio la oportunidad de hablar y no dudó en hacerlo. **-Entonces quédense todos en casa de Izuku-chan-** , dijo Toga con una actitud relajada mientras señala con un pulgar a la peliverde que dejó de ver por la ventana y le miró confundida.

 **-¿Perdón?-** , preguntó Izuku incrédula por esa repentina invitación general a su casa.

Momo se volteó a ver con una sonrisa a la presidenta de la clase. **-Ya que vives sola podemos quedarnos contigo esta noche, les diremos a nuestros padres que iremos a una pijamada o algo así-** , decía el pelinegro con calma mientras que Ochako asentía con la cabeza.

Kiri-chan tenía una mano en su mentón contemplando la opción. **-La verdad no es una mala idea, puedo decirle a mi padre que me quedaré en casa de un amigo, lo cual no es mentira, aunque es una verdad a medias ya que, bueno, ahora eres una chica, Midoriya-** , le decía la pelirroja con una pequeña sonrisa a Izuku que escuchaba en silencio.

 **-Yo no me voy a quedar en casa de esa perra-** , dijo Katsuki enojada e irritada de la sola idea de tener que estar bajo el mismo techo que la maldita pechugona con cabello de lechuga.

 **-Vamos Baku-chan, ¿o es que quieres que tu madre te vea así?-** , le preguntó Mina con un tono algo juguetón a la rubia que frunció el ceño mientras chasqueaba con la lengua.

 **-Tch, odio este día-** , masculló Katsuki con molestia y resignándose a aguantarse su enojo, el cual por algún motivo era más fácil de provocar por cualquier cosa ahora que es una chica.

 **-¡Entonces está decidido!-** , declaró Himiko sonriendo y golpeando el aire con un puño dando por sentada la decisión del grupo.

 **-¿Y dónde queda mi opinión?-** , preguntó Izuku de brazos y piernas cruzadas y mirando fijamente a sus amigos que habían decidido por su cuenta.

El rubio de ojos amarillos posó su mirada sobre la chica. **-En parte esto es tu culpa Izuku-kun, si hubieras esquivado el Quirk de Kinatsune-Senpai entonces todos nosotros también lo hubiéramos hecho-** , le decía Toga a Izuku con severidad.

 **-Le dieron vueltas al asunto para tratar de inculparme, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Izuku viéndolos con una gota de sudor en la sien para luego suspirar cansada y girarse a ver el exterior.

Bueno, está bien, no es que le moleste la presencia de sus amigos, que se quedaran al menos una noche no iba a ser un gran inconveniente.

Ochako, Momo y Nejire volvieron a quedarse mirando embobados a Izuku, la cual se encontraba mirando el cielo a través de la ventana. El naranja del atardecer se reflejaba en su rostro y en sus verdes ojos, además que ver el simple gesto de colocarse un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja hizo que los tres chicos se sonrojasen.

 **-T-Te ves realmente linda como chica, Deku-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka a su amiga con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se soba un brazo tímidamente, pues ahora se fijaba mejor en que Izuku tenía puesto su uniforme de chico pero su cuerpo femenino le hacía tener un encanto bastante atrayente.

Izuku se volteó a verle algo extrañada. **-¿Gracias… supongo?-** , respondió la peliverde sin saber cómo tomar ese cumplido.

 **-T-Te quedaría bien este gancho para el cabello-** , decía Momo algo avergonzando mientras creaba un accesorio verde con forma de trébol de cuatro hojas y se lo ofreció a Izuku para que se lo pusiera, ella lo recibió extrañada y lo guardó en un bolsillo sin intenciones de ponérselo.

Himiko se sentó en el puesto que está al lado de Izuku y en silencio verificó su altura en comparación a Izuku. **-Ahora eres más bajita que yo-** , decía Toga con una sonrisa feliz y las mejillas tenuemente ruborizadas mientras cierra los ojos contento.

 **(Están actuando extraño, ¿será por las hormonas?)** , pensó Izuku detenidamente y en silencio viendo a sus tres amigos que también estaban actuando raro.

Jirou tomó su bolso y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida. **-Me voy, debo hacer unos asuntos en casa, nos vemos-** , decía Kyouka con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que con uno de sus lóbulos se despedía del grupo para luego salir por la puerta.

Lida se acomodó los lentes como acostumbra. **-Yo también me debo retirar ahora, ¡los veo más tarde a todos!-** , exclamó el diligente chico de lentes para luego tomar su bolso y dirigirse a la salida sin esperar respuesta de sus amigos.

 **-¿Cómo nos verá si nos vamos a mi casa?-** , preguntó Izuku algo confundida por la despedida de su amigo.

Uraraka sonrió algo tenso mientras hacía gestos con las manos. **-S-Son cosas de Lida-kun, quizás se le olvidó eso-** , dijo el castaño tratando de restarle importancia al asunto, lo cual le pareció sospechoso a Izuku.

* * *

 _ ***En la Casa Midoriya***_

El grupo de jóvenes que cambiaron de géneros se dirigieron a la estación y en menos de una hora llegaron a la casa de Entity, actualmente estaban entrando a través de la entrada principal y se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada.

El grupo comenzó a adentrarse por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala de estar que estaba ordenada y limpia dentro de lo que cabe, pues Himiko había dejado la consola de videojuegos en el suelo frente al televisor.

 **-Qué bonita casa tienes, Midoriya-chan-** , comentó Mina con una sonrisa mientras veía alrededor el lugar donde vive la presidenta de la clase.

 **-Por favor traten de mantenerla limpia-** , les dijo Izuku a todos los presentes con simpleza caminando por delante de ellos hasta que se detuvo y se volteó a verles con los brazos cruzados. **-A los "chicos" les prestaré parte de mi ropa, Kacchan y Kirishima tendrán que usar la ropa de Himiko-** , dijo la chica pensando en poner orden con respecto a la ropa que cada uno se tendría que poner, después de todo no podían estar en uniformes todo el tiempo.

Los más sorprendidos por esa declaración fueron Toga y Bakugou que saltaron al frente al instante. **-¡P-Por supuesto que no!-** , exclamó el chico y la chica rubios con sonrojos en sus mejillas.

 **-¡¿Por qué tengo que usar la ropa de ese estúpido chico bollos?!-** , le preguntó Bakugou con enojo a la estúpida Deku mientras señalaba descaradamente a Himiko.

 **-¡¿Por qué tengo que prestarles mi ropa a ellos dos?!-** , preguntaba Himiko avergonzado de solo pensar que le prestaría su ropa a unos chicos, da igual que sean chicas ahora, es incómodo.

 **-Porque ciertas personas tuvieron la idea de que vinieran a dormir aquí-** , respondió Izuku tajantemente viendo a los ojos a Himiko que no le quedó más opción que tragarse su disgusto con un puchero.

 **-¿Por qué tienes ropa de Himiko-kun, Midoriya-chan?-** , le preguntó Ashido a la pecosa chica de ojos verdes, es extraño que siendo originalmente un chico viviendo solo tenga ropa de chica en su casa.

Himiko sonriendo apenado se comenzó a rascar una mejilla. **-Y-Yo antes me he quedado a dormir, n-no es la gran cosa-** , decía Toga respondiendo a la pregunta del pelirosa, el cual mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **-Hooo, quiero más detalles de eso-** , dijo Mina con un tono juguetón que causó escalofríos en el rubio, sabía que tendría que ser cuidadoso con las mentiras que le diría al pelirosa para que no sospechara de su verdadera relación con Izuku.

Kirishima por su lado estaba algo incómodo. **-E-Esta ropa interior se mete por donde no debería-** , decía la pelirroja algo avergonzada mientras que con un dedo arregla su retaguardia. Luego se sujetó sus atributos con algo de molestia. **-También estas cosas pesan mucho, ¿Cómo es que ustedes aguantan esto?-** , les preguntó Kiri-chan a sus amigas que ahora son chicos con exasperación.

Momo y Uraraka le colocaron las manos en los hombros a Kiri-chan. **-No lo hacemos, aprendemos a vivir así-** , le dijeron al mismo tiempo con los ojos cerrados, lo cual no fue una respuesta favorecedora para la pelirroja de dientes afilados.

 **-Como sea, de una vez quiero aclararles como nos dividiremos, ustedes cuatro dormirán en el cuarto de huéspedes-** , les dijo Izuku con serenidad a Momo, Himiko, Ochako y Mina que tendrían que alojarse en la habitación de Toga, siendo los cuatro chicas realmente no habría problema. **-Y Kiri-chan y yo dormiremos en mi cuarto-** , agregó la peliverde acostumbrándose a llamar a su amiga con ese apodo.

 **-¿P-Por qué solo yo?-** , preguntó Kiri-chan algo nerviosa y sonrojada mientras que por un segundo la palabra "Yuri" recorrió la mente de los chicos.

 **-Porque Kacchan dormirá en el sofá-** , respondió Izuku sencillamente mientras apuntaba con un pulgar a su rival, la cual se alteró.

 **-¿¡Por qué debo dormir allí!?-** , exclamó Katsuki molesta con esa injusticia mientras fulminaba con la mirada a la maldita Deku.

Entity sonrió ligeramente. **-¿No quieres?, pues por mí no hay problema en que durmamos en el mismo cuarto de nuevo como cuando éramos niños, Kacchan-** , dijo Izuku con un tono amable que solo camuflaba la burla hacia Gilgamesh.

La rubia de cabello cenizo apretó los dientes y le dio la espalda al grupo mientras ponía su mirada sobre el televisor que desde hace años que no ve. **-Dormiré en el sofá, me da igual-** , dijo Bakugou tragándose su enojo ya que prefería eso mil veces a dormir con su rival.

La peliverde respiró tranquilamente su victoria, pero fue interrumpida al sentir alguien sujetando su mano, por lo cual enfocó su atención en Momo que parecía centrado en acariciar el dorso de su mano.

Izuku se sintió incómoda y recogió la mano. **-¿Qué haces, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó confundida al chico pelinegro que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y se avergonzó.

 **-N-Nada, solo pensé que tienes la piel muy suave-** , respondió el chico Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras juega un poco con la punta de sus dedos y tanto Ochako como Himiko le tenían celos ya que pudo tocar la piel de Izuku-chan.

Izuku puso una expresión firme ante todos. **-Muy bien, una regla: los sexos opuestos mantengan cierta distancia, preferiblemente sin contacto físico, ¿entendido?-** , declaró la chica de ojos verdes con seriedad viendo a sus amigos y amigas.

 **-¿Por qué pones esa regla, Deku-chan?-** , preguntó Uraraka con intriga pero también con algo de preocupación, pues él también estaba tocar aunque sea un poco la suave y delicada piel de la chica que ahora es de su mismo tamaño.

 **-Porque si, no quiero quejas, están bajo mi techo-** , contestó Izuku secamente y cerrando los ojos con ligera molestia mientras golpeaba el suelo con su pie.

 **-¿Y dónde están tus padres?-** , le preguntó Mina con curiosidad a la peliverde para saber si estaban de viaje o algo por el estilo.

La tolerancia de Izuku alcanzó el límite con ese tema y explotó. **-¡Muertos!, ¿alguna otra pregunta?-** , respondió la chica de forma un poco agresiva causando que los presentes se sorprendieran por un arrebato que no es propio de él/ella. La chica se dio cuenta de su exaltación y respiró para calmarse, inhaló y exhaló. **-Fuuh, lo siento, me alteré un poco-** , se disculpó Izuku agachando un poco la cabeza.

Todo esto de los cambios de géneros llegó de la nada y no sabía cómo tendría que lidiar con ello si el efecto se prolongaba muchos días o incluso semanas. No le gusta ser una chica, extraña su antiguo cuerpo a pesar de que solo lleva una tarde sin él.

Lo anterior dicho sumado al estrés del hecho de que tendría que ser anfitriona de sus amigos que tenían demasiada energía y pasaban por cambios hormonales fue lo que la llevó al límite.

Pero por suerte sus amigos no estaban molestos con ella, (excepto Katsuki que siempre lo está), en cambio ellos le sonrieron comprensivamente, hasta la presidenta de la clase tendría que perder la compostura en ocasiones.

 **-No te preocupes Midoriya, lo entendemos-** , le dijo Kiri-chan a su amiga peliverde con una amigable sonrisa para que no se preocupara, ella siendo una chica desde hace horas también sabía lo que es que sus emociones la dominaran por momentos.

* * *

 _ ***Un Rato Después***_

Los "chicos" habían ingresado en la habitación de Toga para ponerse la ropa que Izuku les prestó, les resultó incomodo ver sus cuerpos masculinos pero pudieron tolerarlo.

Las "chicas" por su lado se cambiaron una por una en el cuarto de Izuku, esto por insistencia de Bakugou y Kirishima ya que les avergonzaba ver los cuerpos de las otras mientras se cambian, siguen siendo chicos después de todo. Esto en particular no le importó Izuku que ya estaba acostumbrado a ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer, pero ante la insistencia de ellas accedió.

Ya pasados más de 10 minutos, los chicos salían del cuarto de Toga con rostros sin emociones y con las mejillas coloradas.

 **-Aprendimos una valiosa lección-** , dijo Ochako monótonamente viendo al infinitivo mientras que los demás asentían con las cabezas.

 **-Los chicos la tienen difícil para apuntar con estas cosas-** , dijeron ellos cuatro sin más comentarios luego de que cada uno por turno fuera al baño de la habitación de Toga… no hay nada que comentar.

Himiko vestía una camiseta gris holgada con un short azul oscuro. Momo tenía una camisa blanca de manga larga y un mono color negro hasta los tobillos. Ochako tenía una camisa verde sin mangas y un short del mismo color pero más oscuro. Por ultimo Mina viste de una camiseta roja y un short negro.

Todas las prendas son de Izuku, el cual ya de por sí viste ropas holgadas en casa, por lo cual tanto Uraraka como Toga que son los más bajos se siente muy libres con esa ropa.

 **-Finalmente salen de allí-** , les dijo Katsuki desde el sofá de la sala a los chicos que se acercaron desde el pasillo y apreciaron como Bakugou estaba viendo televisión.

 **-¿Cómo es qué ya estás vestida?, yo duro un buen rato cambiándome-** , le preguntaba Toga con curiosidad a la rubia de cabello cenizo que ya tenía puesto el vestido blanco sencillo que le prestó.

 **-Porque no soy una chica lenta-** , respondió Bakugou cómodamente desde el sofá y con sencillez mientras cruza sus piernas de forma bastante femenina, ella misma pidió que le diera un vestido ya que sería más cómodo que un short ajustado y demás cursilerías.

 **-Tu apariencia dice lo contrario, Bakugou-** , comentó Momo viendo divertido a la chica enojadiza que para decir que no es una chica, se ve bastante como una, hasta le queda bien el vestido que enseña quizás un poco demasiado de su escote.

 **-Te ves muy linda Baku-chan, te queda muy bien-** , le dijo Mina con una sincera sonrisa a la rubia que había atrapado sus ojos al verla lucir ese vestido con su figura.

Bakugou apartó la mirada para que el pelirosa no viera el sonrojo en su rostro. Mientras tanto la puerta del baño que estaba en el pasillo se abrió y de allí salió Kiri-chan.

 **-Oh vaya, ya se cambiaron-** , dijo la chica pelirroja con su filosa sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la sala de estar con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

Kiri-chan vestía de una blusa roja de manga larga y un pantalón azul. Algo simple pero sin duda le quedaba bien y combinaba con su cabello, además ella prefería vestir de forma que no expusiera mucha piel a diferencia de Katsuki que optó por comodidad.

 **-Los chicos siguen siendo más rápidos que nosotras para cambiarse-** , dijo Uraraka sintiéndose derrotado por algún motivo, ¿acaso es por la naturaleza original de ellas que se tardaron tanto para ponerse solo una camisa y un short?, aunque también estuvo el detalle de que se revisaron frente al espejo para ver si les quedaba bien la ropa.

 **-¿Qué hacías en el baño, Kirishima-chan?-** , le preguntó Toga con una tranquila sonrisa a su amiga pelirroja mientras que Mina a su lado también tenía curiosidad.

La chica se sonrojó por la pregunta y agachó la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños. **-P-Por favor no me hagan hablar de eso-** , les pidió Kiri-chan a los insensibles chicos que parecían no darse cuenta de que ese es un tema vergonzoso.

El chico de piel rosa se carcajeó un poco mientras se acercaba a la pelirroja. **-Haha, te ves linda avergonzada, Kiri-chan-** , le dijo con una sonrisa mientras le colocaba una mano en la cabeza, se estaba comenzando a hacer adicto a ver sus reacciones.

Kiri-chan levantó su cabeza para ver con sus grande ojos rojos al chico de tez rosada que se sorprendió al ver la expresión tan linda que ella estaba haciendo.

 **-N-No me molestes, por favor-** , le pidió Kiri-chan tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus mejillas a Mina que sintió una flecha atravesar su corazón y se llevó una mano al pecho.

 **-Ugh, eso es un golpe bajo-** , se quedó el pelirosa ante el ataque sorpresa de Kiri-chan que le miraba confundida sin entender qué le pasó.

Luego la puerta de la habitación de Izuku se abrió captando la atención del grupo que se giró a ver en esa dirección, entonces vieron como del cuarto salió la peliverde serenamente rascándose la cabeza mientras que Uraraka, Momo, Toga y Mina ensanchaban los ojos sorprendidos al verla y se sonrojaron con un poco de sangre saliendo de sus narices.

 **-Entonces fui el último en cambiarse, ¿eh?-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa tranquila mientras llegaba caminando a la sala de estar donde estaban los demás.

Kiri-chan y Bakugou notaron la mirada de Mina y por instinto le taparon los ojos para impedirle que siguiera viéndola fijamente. Por su lado los otros chicos se encontraban fuertemente hipnotizados por la apariencia de la presidenta de la clase.

Ella viste de una camiseta holgada de color negro que muestra sus omoplatos y da una generosa vista de su escote, también lleva un short verde con detalles negros que se ajusta un poco a sus muslos y resalta sus piernas, pues eligió un short que usaba antes de obtener el All For One y todavía no había crecido.

Izuku miró extrañada a los tres chicos que no dejaban de verla. **-¿Qué les pasa?, ¿por qué me ven así?-** , les preguntó ella mientras que apoyaba su peso de una pierna.

El sistema operativo de Windows dejó de funcionar en las mentes de los tres chicos que tuvieron que esperar para que se reiniciara, al terminar pudieron reaccionar como es debido, con los rostros rojos y con nervios.

Himiko por pura fuerza de voluntad apartó la mirada de su amiga. **-¿¡P-Por qué no te pusiste la ropa que te di!?-** , le preguntaba Toga sorprendido a Izuku que llevaba ropa demasiado sugestiva, o al menos asi se ve a ojos del rubio.

 **-Porque no quise, me quería poner mi ropa ya que es más cómoda que esa, no debería haber algún problema-** , decía Izuku tranquilamente sin verle importancia a que llevara su propia ropa puesta.

 **-¡S-Si hay un problema!-** , exclamó Uraraka con humo saliendo de su cabeza mientras que cerraba los ojos nervioso para no seguir viendo más el cuerpo de su amiga.

 **-¡D-Debes ser más consciente de tu cuerpo, Izuku-chan!-** , le decía Momo a la chica que no parecía comprender lo sexy que se ve y en el hecho de que ellos al ser chicos son débiles a sus encantos.

Pero Izuku seguía mostrando despreocupación. **-No veo necesidad, además puedo andar como quiera en mi casa-** , dijo serenamente la peliverde de rizado cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. **(Como pensé, pese a que son chicas las hormonas las están haciendo reaccionar como hombres, asi como Kirishima, Kacchan y yo estamos siendo afectados en cierta medida para reaccionar a nuestro entorno como chicas)** , pensaba analíticamente ella para luego mirarse sus propias manos. **(Aunque honestamente no me siento muy diferente exceptuando mi ligera agresividad y mi limitada paciencia, quizás soy muy consciente de mí mismo, al menos no me siento atraído hacia un cuerpo masculino, eso sería raro)** , pensó la chica con detenimiento mientras se cruza de brazos.

 _ **TOC TOC**_

Alguien tocando a la puerta de la entrada captó la atención de los presentes.

 **-¿Quién será a esta hora?-** , se preguntó Izuku con intriga mientras caminaba hacia la entrada, en cambio Momo, Ochako y Himiko se sonrieron mutuamente ya que sabían quienes tocaban.

Izuku llegó a la entrada y abrió la puerta, de modo que lo primero que escuchó al abrir fue una voz femenina.

 **-¡Midoriya-kun!-** , exclamó Mirio con una gran sonrisa mientras tenía las manos en la cintura alegremente.

Del otro lado del umbral estaba la rubia de los Tres Grandes con un short azul ajustado, una blusa de color crema y unas zapatillas blancas. Podría parecer simple pero con ese conjunto y el cuerpo de infarto de ella podría parecer una modelo a ojos de cualquiera, además su blanca sonrisa le suma puntos.

A su lado se encontraba Tamaki, la cual tenía un suéter de lana gris con cuello de tortuga, tiene una larga falda oscura que desciende cubriendo completamente sus piernas y tiene unas botas de cuero. Si habría que catalogarla de alguna forma, sería el típico estereotipo de chica de lentes tímida que se esconde en la biblioteca por privacidad y silencio, aunque eso no quita que se vea bien.

 **-¿Mirio-Senpai y Tamaki-Senpai?-** , preguntó Izuku confundido ya que no esperaba ver a sus Senpais en la puerta de su casa de noche.

 **-H-Hola-** , saludó Tamaki tímidamente a su Kouhai peliverde.

En eso Izuku escuchó a alguien acercándose rápidamente y vio como Nejire llegaba desde un lateral.

 **-¡No me olvides a…-** , decía el alto chico peliazul con una gran sonrisa queriendo hacer una buena entrada, pero sus palabras fueron cortadas al ver la forma en la que está vestida la chica peliverde, causando que sus mejillas se coloren. **-¿I-Izuku-chan?, ¿p-por qué estás vestida así?-** , preguntaba Nejire sonriendo nervioso mientras desviaba los ojos en varias direcciones.

El chico de Los Tres Grandes lleva un pantalón de mezclilla, zapatos deportivos negros y una camisa blanca debajo de una sudadera gris.

 **-Porque es mi casa y quiero estar cómodo-** , respondió Izuku tranquilamente viendo a los ojos al peliazul que es mayor que ella.

 **-A-Aun así eres una chica ahora, deberías ser más consciente de que exhibes mucho-** , decía Nejire rascándose una mejilla mientras mira avergonzado a su Kouhai.

Cabe decir que Nejire no es quien para decir esas palabras, pues usualmente ella al andar en su casa no le importa mostrar piel ya que está en su zona de confort.

 **-No voy a volver a discutir por eso, ¿qué hacen aquí?-** , les preguntó Izuku a Los Tres Grandes que estaban de pie frente a su casa.

 **-Solo quisimos pasar a ver como lo llevan todos con el cambio de géneros-** , respondió Mirio con una deslumbrante sonrisa mientras juga con un mechón de su dorado y suave cabello.

 **-Al parecer tu muy bien, Mirio-Senpai-** , opinó la chica peliverde con diversión mientras les abría la puerta a sus superiores para que entraran y no siguieran afuera donde hace frío.

Mirio se adentró en la casa junto con Tamaki y Nejire. **-¡Hago lo que puedo!, aunque es extraño que de camino muchos chicos nos pidieron salir un rato con ellos-** , le decía inocentemente a la pecosa chica que caminaba con ellos por el pasillo en dirección a la sala de estar.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó Izuku entreteniéndose por la conversación.

 **-Por eso les dije que realmente somos unos chicos, ¡ellos huyeron espantados!, ¡hahaha!-** , seguía contando la rubia de tercer año para luego reír divertida con las manos en su cintura.

Tamaki jugaba con sus dedos mientras miraba sumisamente a la peliverde que caminaba con ellos. **-P-Pero hubo uno al que no le importó y siguió insistiendo… menos mal que Nejire lo asustó-** , dijo la pelinegra algo incomoda solo de recordar a aquel extraño señor que respiraba demasiado fuerte y transpiraba mucho.

 **-Solo le dije que vienen conmigo, ¿no sé por qué se puso tan molesto?-** , dijo Nejire inocentemente curioso con un dedo en su mentón mientras veía a Izuku, la cual rió un poco ante la chistosa historia.

Al llegar a la sala de estar, Los Tres Grandes saludaron brevemente al grupo de cambiados que estaban presentes, siendo Nejire la primera que se acercó a charlar con Momo, Ochako y Himiko.

Momo observó la ropa que visten Mirio y Tamaki y se volteó a ver a Nejire. **-Adivino Nejire-Senpai, les prestaste tu ropa-** , dijo el pelinegro con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su amigo y Senpai que asintió con la cabeza enérgicamente.

 **-¡Es correcto!, y Tamaki me prestó la suya, la de Mirio me quedaba muy grande, yo no tengo tanto musculo como él-** , decía Nejire alegremente mientras que detrás de él estaba Mirio dando una vuelta completa sobre su propio eje.

 **-¡Esto en cambio me queda a la medida!, también gracias por el sujetador Nejire, ahora ya no me rebotan al caminar-** , agradecía Mirio con una gran sonrisa viendo a su amigo que se sonrojó un poco y se colocó un dedo sobre los labios para decirle a la rubia que hiciera silencio, pero Lemillion no le estaba prestando atención. **-¿Qué tamaño dijiste que es?, ¿copa E?-** , le preguntaba al peliazul mientras que ella se sujetaba los pechos.

Nejire con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y un rostro serio colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Mirio para sujetarle con fuerza. **–Mirio… Cállate-** , dijo el alto chico de ojos azules que estaba realmente apenado de que Izuku ahora supiera su talla.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , respondió Mirio sonriendo algo intimidado por la mirada seria de Nejire y el fuerte agarre sobre sus hombros.

Himiko se acercó a la consola de videojuegos y levantó un mando para que los demás lo vieran. **-¿Quieren jugar videojuegos para pasar el rato?-** , les preguntó Toga a los presentes con una amigable sonrisa que mostraba sus caninos.

Kiri-chan fue la primera en entusiasmarse. **-¡Esa idea si me gusta!, ¡me iba a preocupar si quisiera pintarme las uñas!-** , decía la pelirroja con emoción caminando al sofá para sentarse al lado de Bakugou.

 **-¡Voy a patearles el trasero!-** , exclamó Mina competitivamente mirando a sus amigas con cuerpos de chicos.

 **-¡No si te hago comer el suelo primero!-** , respondieron Nejire y Ochako sonriendo animados por el espíritu competitivo que de la nada se formó entre ellos.

 **-¡Vamos a jugar!-** , exclamó Mirio con entusiasmo alzando un puño el alto, dando inicio a lo que sería el primer y único torneo de videojuegos de los estudiantes de géneros invertidos.

Bakugou, Kiri-chan, Mirio y Ochako estaban sentados sobre el sofá más grande con los cuatro mandos en mano, Tamaki se sentó en un sillón conformándose con solo ver (aunque Mirio la animaría a jugar). Mina, Momo, Himiko y Nejire se sentaron en el suelo frente a la consola esperando su turno para jugar.

Izuku se encontraba algo alejada con una tenue sonrisa sobre su femenino rostro. Luego observó la hora y contó la cantidad de personas presentes. **–Creo que yo voy a ir haciendo la cena-** , dijo la chica peliverde con serenidad caminando hacia la cocina mientras se sujetaba el cabello en una cola de caballo con una liga de Himiko que encontró sobre la mesa del comedor.

Momo notó que su amiga peliverde estaba en la cocina. **-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo, Izuku-chan?-** , le preguntó el chico Yaoyorozu con una sonrisa dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que necesite.

 **L** os demás también se voltearon a ver a la presidenta de la clase 1-A interesados en ofrecer su ayuda de alguna forma ya que no es justo que ella sola hiciera la comida de todos.

La chica de pecosas mejillas se giró a verles con una sonrisa gentil. **-Para nada-** , respondió la chica agradeciendo el ofrecimiento de todos, pero trabaja mejor sola.

Entity utilizó Telekinesis en la cocina y el refrigerador se abrió y varias repisas y gavetas también lo hicieron. Ollas, cubiertos e ingredientes flotaban en el aire en sincronía como si fuera por arte de magia. Izuku preparaba el agua que pondría a hervir con su Quirk mientras que ella se amarraba su delantal blanco para proceder a cortar vegetales como una profesional.

Todos observaban con asombro como la presidenta de la clase 1-A se manejaba perfectamente bien en la cocina, luego la mayoría volvió su atención al televisor ya que comenzarían a jugar.

Pero cuatro chicos seguían contemplando con asombro a la bella chica que se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja para que no le molestara. **(S-Se ve muy bella)** , pensaron Nejire, Momo, Himiko y Ochako con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas sin poder apartar la mirada de la peliverde.

 **(Al menos disimulen un poco, es penoso que me vean tan fijamente)** , pensaba Izuku sintiéndose ligeramente incomoda por lo obvios que son sus amigos al mirarle, al menos él las observaba disimuladamente cuando eran chicas.

* * *

 _ ***Varias horas Después***_

Todos cenaron en el comedor un exquisito Curry preparado por Entity. Para los que no habían probado antes la comida de Izuku este fue el descubrimiento de un horizonte completamente nuevo de sabores y sensaciones, como probar por primera vez un pedacito de cielo. De igual forma los que ya probaron antes la comida de Entity se deleitaron por el excelente trabajo culinario de la peliverde.

Luego de una cena digna de los dioses, casi todos volvieron a jugar videojuegos a excepción de Momo, Nejire, Toga y Uraraka que ayudaron a Izuku a limpiar los trastos sucios. Luego ellos cinco se unieron al resto en el torneo de Super Smash Bros.

Hubo júbilo, hubo rivalidades, hubo risas y malos ganadores como malos perdedores, en resumidas cuentas fue una excelente competencia entre adolescentes.

Izuku que volvía del baño observó la hora en su teléfono y luego fijó su atención sus Senpais. **-Ya es casi medianoche, ¿ustedes no necesitan ir a sus casas?-** , les preguntó con un poco de intriga a Los Tres Grandes que parecieron olvidar que los trenes dejan de salir tan tarde.

Mirio que se encontraba sentada de piernas cruzadas sobre un sillón se volteó a ver a su amiga. **-Oh, hablando de eso nos quedaremos aquí-** , dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa como si se le haya olvidado decirlo antes.

Nejire que estaba sentado en el suelo se volteó a ver a la peliverde y asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, no podía dejar que mis padres me vieran de esta forma, eso causaría un buen lío-** , dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa algo apenada por decidir quedarse a dormir sin antes consultar a Izuku.

Pero apenas pudo entrar a su habitación por la ventana para recoger la ropa que le prestaría a Tamaki y a Mirio, no podía quedarse ya que sus padres verían que ahora es un chico. Además ya les escribió hace horas que se quedaría en casa de una amiga para que no se preocuparan por ella.

 **-S-Si es un inconveniente… entonces conseguiré otro lugar, Midoriya-** , le dijo Tamaki a su Kouhai sin querer darle problemas a su Kouhai, podría pedirle a FatGum que le deje dormir en algunas de las habitaciones de la agencia, seguramente él estaría patrullando en estos momentos.

Izuku se llevó una mano a la nuca para empezar a sobársela. **-Supongo que tres personas más no hace gran diferencia-** , dijo la chica con los ojos cerrados para luego suspirar, entonces abrió un ojo un poco para observar como estaba su sala de estar, era un desastre, pero... **(Nunca vinieron tantas personas a casa que yo recuerde)** , pensó Izuku con un poco de felicidad al ver lo lleno de vida que está su hogar.

Él solo ha vivido con su madre la mayor parte de su vida, a su padre no lo recuerda ya que era muy pequeño cuando murió, resultando en que el número de personas que estuvieron presentes al mismo tiempo no eran más de cuatro, por ejemplo cuando Kacchan venía a jugar y sus madres hablaban entre sí.

Antes de que pudiera seguir perdiéndose en sus pensamientos, Uraraka y Momo le sujetan con cuidado de los brazos mientras que Nejire y Himiko estaban a su lado.

 **-Deku-chan, necesitamos que vengas con nosotros un momento-** , le pidió Uraraka con determinación a la hermosa chica de rizos verdes mientras que los otros tres chicos tenían expresiones serias en sus rostros.

Ella pensó que querían hablar en privado sobre un asunto urgente. **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó apaciblemente para luego ser llevada por ellos a su habitación.

* * *

Los cinco ingresaron y la chica notó como ellos cuatro actuaban sospechosamente, seguramente se trataba sobre aquello que le estaban ocultando desde la mañana, de no ser por el repentino asunto de los cambios de géneros entonces se hubiera empeñado en descubrir lo que traman.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , dijo Izuku con calma mirando a los cuatro chicos que la trajeron por algún motivo el cual ella quiere saber.

Momo observó con seriedad a la hermosa chica de cabello verde. **-Por favor no utilices Eyes´God-** , le pidió el chico pelinegro a su amiga mirándola directamente a los ojos, haciendo que ella levantara una ceja confundida.

 **-De verdad necesitamos que no los uses-** , secundó Himiko con la misma expresión seria de Momo y tanto Nejire como Ochako mientras la miraban, dando a entender que también pedían lo mismo.

 **(Ni que tuviera ganas de ver sus cuerpos)** , pensó Izuku tranquilamente pensando que quizás ellos temían que por ser ahora una chica se deje llevar para ver a través de su ropa. **-De acuerdo-** , respondió la chica despreocupadamente mientras se encogía de hombros, haciendo que los chicos suspiraran relajados. **-¿Eso es todo por lo que me trajeron?-** , les preguntó con curiosidad a ellos, si era algo tan mundano entonces pudieron decirlo en la sala.

Uraraka se sonrojó ligeramente mientras sonreía un poco nervioso. **-N-No, en realidad, te trajimos aquí por otro motivo-** , respondió Ochako con cuidado de no revelar mucho, después de todo estaban en la parte crucial del plan y no podían dejar que Izuku se enterara todavía.

La presidenta de la clase 1-A recordó que quería hablar algo con ellos. **-De cualquier manera ahora que están aquí, necesito que me ayuden con algo-** , les dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa a sus amigos.

 **-¿Con qué, Izuku-chan?-** , preguntó Nejire con curiosidad viendo a la peliverde que está frente a ellos.

 **-Respondan solo dos preguntas, esto de cambiar géneros es algo poco usual, por lo cual quiero saber qué tanto nos afectó-** , explicaba Entity con serenidad y los chicos estuvieron dispuestos a responder lo que quisiera saber. **-¿Se sienten más fuertes?-** , les preguntó Izuku de brazos cruzados, pues existe la posibilidad de que sus cuerpos cambiaron pero acorde a la fuerza que tenían en sus antiguos cuerpos.

Himiko miró su puño, el cual abrió y cerró con más fuerza. **-Sí, siento que mi cuerpo es más duro y resistente que cuando era chica-** , dijo Toga con calma mientras que los demás concordaban con él, de modo que la peliverde contemplaba las respuestas en silencio.

Entonces eso significa que la fuerza física aumenta o desciende con respecto al género al que cambiaron. Es bueno tener eso en mente.

 **-¿Sienten algún cambio en sus Quirks?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus amigos que negaron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, eso fue algo que confirmaron apenas tuvieron la oportunidad.

Momo fue el que contestó. **-Yo ninguno, al menos no he notado nada fuera de lo normal-** , respondió el apuesto chico tranquilamente mientras creaba una matryoshka fácilmente de la palma de su mano, luego la dejó sobre la cama de Izuku, un regalo adelantado.

De nuevo la chica se puso pensativa, el Quirk _Other Body_ de Hinata no es capaz de afectar la eficiencia de los Quirks, si acaso solo en un caso especial donde un Quirk dependa intrínsecamente de si el usuario es hombre o mujer.

Mañana se aseguraría de informarle a su Senpai de segundo año la información que obtuvo ya que le sería útil, le daría algunos consejos también para que aprenda a controlar la cantidad de humo que cree y le pediría que vuelva a utilizarlo sobre él, quizás no se le ocurrió que esa es una manera de revertir el efecto. Solo es cuestión de pensarlo un poco, el humo rosa te vuelve una chica y el azul en un chico, quizás ella no se percató de eso al utilizar ambos al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Y tú, Deku-chan?-** , le preguntó Ochako a su amiga de hermosos ojos verdes, ella teniendo una masiva cantidad de Quirks debería tener alguno que se viera afectado.

Pero ella negó con la cabeza. **-No siento algo diferente con mis Quirks, en un principio ninguno está ligado directamente con el género-** , pensó Izuku internamente eligiéndose a sí misma por haber tomado buenos Quirks, y aunque le molestara también tenía que reconocer las elecciones de All For One, al Cesar lo que es del Cesar, el sujeto supo en cuales particularidades poner el ojo.

A Nejire le llegó una idea, una la cual lo avergonzó un poco y se sonrojó. **-¿P-Puedes activar Hellsing?-** , le preguntó el Senpai peliazul a Izuku mientras se rasca ligeramente una mejilla.

La pecosa heroína activó su particularidad, de modo que su tez se hizo más clara, sus ojos verdes cambiaron a un rojo intenso y sus colmillos crecieron.

 **-Perfectamente, ¿por qué?-** , preguntó la bella chica con aspecto de vampiro viendo con calma a Nejire, el cual apartó la mirada ligeramente nervioso.

 **-P-Por nada-** , respondió Nejire dándose por satisfecho por haberla visto con esa apariencia, los demás chicos en silencio le agradecieron a su Senpai el haberles permitido apreciar a la bella Izuku vampira.

Izuku desactivó Hellsing mientras se lleva una mano al mentón. **-Por otro lado si siento que mi fuerza estándar es menor a cuando era chico-** , dijo recordando lo que antes concluyó, al ser una chica su fuerza física disminuyó, pero no podía solamente teorizar, necesitaba pruebas.

Ella con un chasquido de sus dedos creó un cubo no muy grande de Perfect Cube sobre el suelo y luego apoyó un codo sobre él.

 **-¿Alguna puede ayudarme a comprobarlo?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus amigos con una pequeña sonrisa serena animándolos a un encuentro de pulsos.

Momo fue el primero en dar un paso al frente y acercarse al cubo. Apoyó también su codo sobre la superficie dura del cubo azul y con una expresión firme tomó la mano de Izuku, pero eso fue su primer error.

El pobre pelinegro no estaba preparado psicológicamente para tomar la delicada y suave mano de la peliverde y en consecuencia se comenzó a sentir nervioso, cosa que solo empeoró cuando su mirada por accidente se posó sobre el escote de su amiga.

Todo eso lo hizo sonrojarse y sangrar un poco por la nariz, estaba tan perdido en las nubes que no se dio cuenta de cuando Izuku dio la señal de inicio y no tardó más de un segundo en perder el encuentro.

Izuku se mostró algo decepcionada mientras soltaba la mano de un derrotado Momo que se sentía aún muy avergonzado. **-Por favor no se contengan, necesito verificar que tanta fuerza perdí-** , les dijo ella a los chicos sin suponer que fueron sus encantos femeninos los que hicieron que el pelinegro no pudiera hacer nada contra ella.

Toga con una mirada decidida se acercó al cubo. **-Yo lo haré-** , dijo Himiko con una desafiante sonrisa de lado mientras que apoyaba el codo sobre Perfect Cube, pudo ver en lo que se equivocó Momo, por lo cual se fortaleció mentalmente para no ser derrotado por la belleza de su amiga.

 **-Buena suerte, Toga-kun-** , le animó Uraraka deseándole suerte a su amigo rubio para que saliera victorioso.

Se tomaron de las manos y Toga logró soportarlo bien, Izuku dio la señal de salida y el chico de apariencia rebelde comenzó a hacer fuerza, pero la peliverde no se movía ni un solo milímetro, en realidad ella parecía completamente confiada a diferencia de Himiko que hasta sudaba por el esfuerzo que hacía.

La chica de cabello verde tenía una sonrisa algo orgullosa en su rostro mientras veía lo mucho que se esfuerza Toga. **-Creo que no pensé muy bien esto, en un principio mi fuerza estándar era muy elevada, no puedo medir la perdida a menos que me ponga a cargar refrigeradores-** , decía Entity con calma para luego aplicar un poco de fuerza y derrotar al instante a Himiko. **-Gracias de cualquier manera por intentarlo, Himiko-** , agradeció la peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa mientras que se alejaba unos pasos y desactivaba Perfect Cube.

Himiko se sostenía la mano mientras aprieta los dientes y mostró que estaba enojado. **-¡E-Eso no es justo!, ¡quiero una revancha ahora mismo!-** , exclamó Toga demandante y sin aceptar muy bien esa clase de derrota, sentía que su orgullo había sido pisoteado.

 **(También se volvió competitiva, supongo que los hombres somos así)** , pensó Izuku sin sorprenderse realmente por el cambio de comportamiento de su amigo, es bien sabido que los hombres son más impulsivos, temperamentales y orgullosos en general. **-No hace falta, mejor vamos afuera con los demás-** , contestó rechazando la revancha con desinterés mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación.

Pero Toga la sujeta de la muñeca para detenerle, sorprendiendo un poco a Izuku y a los chicos que vieron como él parecía frustrado y tenía las mejillas ligeramente coloradas.

 **-N-Necesito hacerte perder, Izuku-chan-** , decía el rubio sin poder comprenderse a sí mismo, no es que quisiera ganar, sentía que lo necesitaba, si mostraba ser más fuerte que ella entonces… entonces tendría su atención, una mujer fuerte solo se interesaría por un hombre fuerte, ¿verdad?.

 **-¿H-Himiko?-** , preguntó la chica de ojos verdes tenuemente sonrojada y algo confundida, por algún misterioso motivo se sintió débil cuando él la detuvo al sujetarla por la muñeca.

Lo siguiente que pasó es que Ochako sintiendo una presión en su pecho se armó de valor e intervino entre ellos dos. **-¡Suéltala, Toga-kun!-** , le exclamó el chico castaño al rubio mientras apartaba su mano de la muñeca de Izuku para luego resguardar a la chica detrás de su espalda.

Himiko miró con seriedad a su amigo que se había metido donde no lo llamaban. **-Quédate afuera de esto Uraraka-kun, esto es entre ella y yo-** , le dijo Toga a Ochako fulminándolo con la mirada para intimidarlo, pero el castaño no cedió y valientemente le hizo frente sin retroceder.

 **-No te preocupes Deku-chan, ¡yo te protegeré!-** , le dijo Uraraka a Izuku que estaba detrás de él con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

 **-¿Q-Qué rayos les pasa?-** , les preguntó Izuku algo incomoda a ellos dos ya que parecía que se estuviesen peleando por ella.

Pero el asunto no terminó allí, Momo que estuvo al margen hasta ahora tomó de la muñeca a Izuku y la atrajo hacia él. **-No ladres mucho Uraraka-kun, yo si tengo la fuerza para protegerla-** , dijo Momo elegantemente y Uraraka y Toga vieron como el pelinegro alzaba la mano de la peliverde para atraerla más hacia él que colocó una mano sobre el mentón de ella para que lo viera a los ojos. **-Solo el caballero puedo proteger a la princesa, ¿verdad?-** , decía el apuesto chico con una sonrisa mirando a la doncella peliverde que ensanchó ligeramente los ojos.

 **(E-Esto se está saliendo de control)** , pensó nerviosa Izuku al notar una situación digna de un manga Shoujo donde la protagonista sea objetivo romántico de chicos apuestos.

Por si no fuera suficiente, Nejire sintió una aprehensiva presión en su interior al ver la cercanía entre Izuku y el chico. **-¡N-No quiero que la toques!-** , reclamó el peliazul de tercer año acercándose rápidamente para arrebatarle a la peliverde y atraerla a su persona para rodearla con sus brazos.

Izuku no podía explicar lo que sucedía, tenía una fuerza física superior a ellos cuatro juntos, pero aun así estaba siendo mangoneada de un lado a otro sin poner resistencia. Sintiéndose algo nerviosa por el repentino abrazo de Nejire y la cercanía con su torso, ella levantó la mirada para verle y se quedó atónita.

Él tenía una expresión vulnerable y emocional mientras tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas. **-¿Q-Qué es lo que me pasa, Izuku-chan?, me molesta que ellos estén cerca de ti, no puedo dejar de verte y quiero abrazarte fuerte, ¿q-qué me está pasando?-** , le preguntó Nejire confundido por sus fuertes impulsos mientras la abrazaba con más posesividad y hundía su rostro en cuello de ella para oler su fragancia.

Izuku ya en este punto estaba notablemente sonrojada y por algún extraño motivo la sensación de calidez del abrazo le comenzó a agradar. Pero antes de que pudiera tomarse el lujo de responder al abrazo, de nuevo alguien la jaló.

 **-¡No le pongas tus manos encima, ella es mía!-** , le gritaba Toga con enojo a su Senpai para que no volviera a acercársele a su chica.

Pero Ochako se las arregló para tener a la peliverde en sus brazos. **-¡C-Claro que no, Deku-chan es solo mía!-** , exclamó Uraraka nervioso y cerrando los ojos con las mejillas ruborizadas.

Momo volvió a robarle a la pecosa chica y la atrajo a su torso posesivamente mientras mira con seriedad a los dos chicos más bajos que él. **-Ustedes conozcan su lugar, ella me pertenece-** , decía el pelinegro fulminándolos con la mirada, pero tanto el rubio como el castaño no estaban dispuestos a retroceder.

Izuku ya se estaba cansando de esto, parecían niños peleándose por un juguete, además estaba ligeramente molesta al ser tratada como un objeto para que la estuvieran reclamando como suya.

Izuku fue apartada rápidamente de Momo a causa de Nejire que la jaló de un brazo, entonces el Senpai de tercer año miró a sus Kouhais con una mirada intensa mostrando su competitividad.

 **-¡Izuku-chan es solo para mí!-** , exclamó Nejire con las mejillas coloradas y cerrando los ojos con fuerza para luego mover una mano sin ver hacia Izuku con la intención de volverla a abrazar y nunca soltarla para que no se la quiten.

 **-Kyaaa~-** , ese sonido escapó de los labios de Izuku y congeló la habitación en ese momento.

Los chicos abrieron los ojos de par en par y lentamente se voltearon a ver a la chica, la cual tenía una mano de Nejire agarrando uno de sus pechos.

Ellos pusieron su atención sobre el rostro de Izuku que les miraba notablemente molesta y muy avergonzada, tenía un sonrojo que le llegaba hasta las orejas y ligeras lagrimillas se asomaban en el borde de sus verdes ojos.

 **-Ustedes cruzaron la raya-** , dijo la enojada y sonrojada Entity para luego tomar cartas en el asunto.

Se alejó unos pasos de ellos y creó manos de Not Alone que se juntaron a las frentes de los cuatro chicos, luego utilizó Frost a través de las manos para enfriarles la cabeza y se tranquilizaran de una buena vez.

La chica al ver que fue suficiente, desactivó sus Quirks y observó con seriedad como los chicos se sostenían la cabeza confundidos.

 **-¿Q-Qué fue lo que nos pasó?-** , preguntó Himiko sorprendido y avergonzado por la forma en que actuó hace unos momentos.

 **-¿Por qué nos comportamos de esa manera?-** , le preguntó Nejire con curiosidad a la chica peliverde que estaba de brazos cruzados y los fulminaba con la mirada.

 **-Es culpa de que ahora son hombres, el subidón de testosterona en ustedes las hizo idiotas territoriales-** , respondió Izuku con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y aun molesta con ellos cuatro. **-Pero que conste que no quiero que pase de nuevo, ¿les quedó claro?-** , le dijo con seriedad a sus amigos.

Estos recordaron lo que dijeron e hicieron y se sonrojaron fuertemente, agacharon las cabezas avergonzados y asintieron.

Izuku les dio la espalda y se llevó una mano al rostro con molestia. **(Qué vergüenza, pensar que yo hice ese sonido, que indignante)** , pensaba la chica sintiéndose humillada, pero respiró para calmarse y bajó los hombros con cansancio. **-Como sea ya quiero dormir, ha sido un largo día, voy a decirles a todos que también deberían dormirse-** , les dijo Izuku a los chicos mientras que ella caminaba hacia la puerta.

 **-¡E-Espera un momento, Deku-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka apresuradamente mientras que él y los otros se ponían de pie para que ella no se fuera.

 **-¿Qué quieren ahora?-** , les preguntó Izuku con el ceño fruncido a ellos.

Himiko revisó su teléfono y luego de enviar un mensaje y recibir otro de vuelta, él les dio un pulgar arriba a sus amigos indicándoles que todos los preparativos estaban listos.

Momo creó una venda de color negro y se la dio a su amiga con calma. **-Colócate esta venda Izuku-chan, no te la quites hasta que nosotros te digamos y recuerda no usar Eyes´God-** , le pedía el pelinegro con una amable sonrisa a la peliverde que suspiró agotada.

 **-Si vuelven a intentar algo conmigo voy a recurrir a Red Volt, ¿entendieron?-** , les dijo Izuku a los chicos de forma amenazante y ellos asintieron apresuradamente, no por miedo a la amenaza sino por la emoción de lo que estaba por venir.

* * *

Izuku no podía ver nada, solo el negro de la venda que obstruye su visión, se sentía algo inquieta mientras la sacaban de su habitación y la guiaban a través del pasillo. Por mera consideración no utilizaría Eyes´God para ver a través de la venda ni Beast para entender los susurros que escucha de la sala de estar.

Sentía que algo sucedía, la sala donde antes todos estaban jugando videojuegos estaba en silencio. Entonces los chicos la detuvieron para que no caminara otro paso, al memorizar cada rincón de la casa y medir cuanto caminó, podía decir que se encontraba justamente donde termina el pasillo y comienza la sala de estar que conecta al comedor y la cocina.

 **-Muy bien, ¿ya me pueden decir qué es lo que traman?-** , les preguntó Izuku tanto a sus cuatro amigos como a los demás en la sala que si o si también estaban involucrados de alguna forma.

Le quitaron la venda y rápidamente la rubia se acostumbró a la luminosidad para observar su sala.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-** , exclamaron toda la clase 1-A (excepto Katsuki) acompañados de los Tres Grandes con sonrisas viendo a la pecosa chica de cabello verde que ensanchó los ojos.

 **-¿Eh?-** , dijo Entity confundida e incrédula viendo a todos los presentes que habían decorado la sala con adornos de fiesta, había globos, había regalos apilados en una esquina de la sala, se disparó confeti y sobre la mesa del comedor había un pastel.

Nejire le sonrió alegremente a su amiga mientras se inclina un poco hacia ella. **-Ya pasó la medianoche, ¿Olvidaste que día es hoy?-** , le preguntó el peliazul con diversión a Izuku que ensanchó los ojos un poco más al recordar la fecha.

 **-15 de julio-** , dijo Himiko con una gran sonrisa llena de felicidad al ver la sorpresa en el rostro de Izuku que como ella pensó, había olvidado este día tan importante por completo.

 **-¡Es tu cumpleaños, Deku-chan!-** , exclamó Uraraka con emoción alzando las manos en el aire y varios le imitaron y alzaron la voz en festejo.

La chica de cabello verde seguía perpleja viendo a su alrededor, esto… de verdad le tomó con la guardia baja, nunca le ha gustado mucho celebrar su cumpleaños ya que estuvo demasiado concentrado en tener buenas notas y perseguir su sueño de ser un héroe a pesar de no tener un Quirk, además de que tenía que tolerar las bromas de los demás en la escuela.

Su madre siempre se acordaba de su cumpleaños y le preparaba una pequeña fiesta donde solo disfrutaban ellos dos, eran días felices para él que siempre agradeció el gesto de ella pero luego de que falleciera esos cumpleaños se volvieron amargas memorias para él.

No celebró su cumpleaños número 15, tenía demasiadas cosas encima a causa de All For One y ser vigilante que no tenía tiempo para festejar el día en que nació sin la persona que le dio a luz y lo crió.

Tampoco le dio ni la más mínima importancia en recordar el día 15 de julio ya que a obtuvo One For All, entrenó con All Might, ingresó a Yuuei, hizo amigos, sucedió el ataque a Yuuei, luego el festival deportivo, los padres de Toga y su relación con All For One, las pasantías y el asesino de héroes, les contó su historia a sus amigas y por último la noticia de que podría haber un segundo All For One.

Que le hiciera una fiesta sorpresa, valga la redundancia fue toda una sorpresa para Izuku.

 **-¿Y toda la clase vino?-** , preguntó Entity mirando con asombro a todos sus amigos que seguro aprovecharon de entrar a su casa cuando los chicos la llevaron a su habitación para distraerla.

Tsuyu se llevó un dedo al mentón mientras veía a la presidenta de la clase. **-Pues es el cumpleaños de nuestro presidente, queríamos agradecerte por salvarnos en USJ y cuidar de nosotros en general, Gero-** , dijo la chica rana con una sonrisa y Jirou y Sato que estaban a su lado asintieron de acuerdo.

 **-No sé qué decir, n-no debieron tomarse tantos problemas-** , decía Izuku sonriendo ligeramente apenada por el detalle de todos por haber organizado esto, honestamente pensaba que no se merecía algo así.

 **-¡Tonterías!, solo cumples 16 una vez, ¿verdad?-** , decía Toru entusiasmada y energética y casi todos alrededor de ella opinaban igual.

 **-¡Además sonaba bien traerte la celebración a tu casa, Midoriya-kun!-** , exclamó Lida arreglándose los lentes mientras levanta y baja su otro brazo robóticamente.

 **-Yo traje el hielo-** , dijo Todoroki estoicamente levantando un poco la mano.

Izuku se giró a ver a Nejire, Momo, Himiko y Ochako que estaban contemplando su reacción con sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **-¿Eso es lo que estuvieron ocultando?-** , les preguntó retóricamente Izuku a los cuatro chicos con algo de diversión mientras los veía, lo que estuvieron ocultándole desde la mañana era algo preparado para él, no sabía cómo agradecérselos.

Himiko se encogió de hombros y mostró una amplia sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes. **-Sorpresa-** , dijo Toga complacido de que hayan logrado sorprenderlo, lo más difícil era que no se diera cuenta de lo que planeaban, pero el asunto del cambio de géneros fue idóneo para mantenerlo distraído.

 **-Lo estuvimos planeando desde que terminaron las pasantías, espero que te hayamos sorprendido, Izuku-chan-** , dijo Momo con una suave y gentil sonrisa en su rostro mientras mira a la peliverde que se merecía esto luego de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, es lo mínimo que ellas cuatro podían hacer por él.

La hermosa chica de pecas se llevó una mano a la mejilla para rascársela ligeramente. **-Vaya que lo hicieron-** , respondió Izuku sonriéndoles alegremente a los cuatro chicos que sintieron que todo el esfuerzo valió la pena si podían verla así de feliz.

 _ **¡POOF!**_

Repentinamente Izuku fue cubierto por humo azul que lo cubrió de pies a cabeza causando que los presentes se sorprendieran.

 _ **¡POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF POOF!**_

Luego 9 explosiones de humo se dispararon en la casa Midoriya, Tamaki, Mirio, Kirishima y Bakugou fueron cubiertos por humo azul mientras que Nejire, Momo, Ochako, Himiko y Mina fueron cubiertas por humo rosa.

El humo duró un poco en despejarse, pero al final todos apreciaron que los cambiados volvieron a la normalidad, cada uno tenía su género original y estaban apreciando como sus cuerpos habían vuelto.

 **-¡Volvimos a la normalidad!-** , exclamaron Nejire, Toga, Uraraka y Mina con alegría y emoción alzando los puños al aire mientras que Momo al lado de ellas suspiraba aliviada.

 **-Tenemos suerte de que el efecto del Quirk de Kinatsune-Senpai no haya durado mucho en nuestro caso-** , dijo la vicepresidenta pelinegra con alivio y una linda sonrisa viendo a Izuku.

El peliverde asintió en respuesta a su querida amiga, el joven había vuelto a cuerpo y estaba satisfecho por eso, el cuerpo que tanto daño soportó y tanto le costó definir para el combate había vuelto.

 **-¡Hahahaha!, ¡miren a las señoritas!-** , decía Sero muriéndose de la risa junto con Kaminari mientras señalaban a Bakugou y Kirishima que habían vuelto a sus cuerpos masculinos, pero… seguían llevando ropa de chica, después de todo fueron sus uniformes de Yuuei los que volvieron a la normalidad por el humo de Other Body.

 **-¡Cállense bastardos!, ¡voy a explotarles el culo!-** , les gritó Bakugou con furia a los payasos que se estaban burlando de él mientras preparaba explosiones en la palma de sus manos para amenazarles.

 **-¡Vuelvo a ser todo un hombre!-** , exclamó Kirishima con una gran sonrisa llena de inmensa felicidad ignorando las burlas hacia él y lo ridículo que se veía con ropa de chica puesta que le queda muy ajustada, sencillamente se sentía orgullo de volver a ser todo un hombre y la prueba de ello estaba debajo del pantalón.

 **-Bakugou-** , dijo Todoroki captando la atención del enojado rubio cenizo que observó como el pelmixto le apuntaba con su teléfono. **-Sonríe a la cámara-** , dijo Shoto con una ligera sonrisa viendo a Bakugou para luego inmortalizar el momento.

Una vena se hinchó gravemente en la frente de Gilgamesh. **-¡Me las vas a pagar, cara dividida!, ¡borra esa mierda!-** , le gritaba Bakugou a Todoroki mientras iba a atacarlo, pero era retenido por Lida, Shouji y Ojiro que lo sostenían.

Izuku miró a su rival y a su amigo pelirrojo. **-Ya saben dónde está mi cuarto, vayan a cambiarse ustedes dos-** , les dijo el presidente a ellos dos que de inmediato fueron corriendo a través el pasillo a la habitación de Entity donde se cambiarían con su ropa. **-Ustedes también, Senpais-** , les dijo el peliverde con una sonrisa a Tamaki y Mirio que también volvieron a la normalidad y vestían la ropa de Nejire que les queda en exceso ajustada.

 **-¡Gracias Midoriya-kun!, ya estaba sintiendo mucha brisa en las piernas-** , agradeció desvergonzadamente Mirio con una gran sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su Kouhai con ese muy apretado short femenino.

 **-G-Gracias, lamento causar… tantos problemas-** , se disculpaba Tamaki tímidamente mientras seguía a Mirio para también cambiarse con ropa de Izuku.

Mina alzó una mano en alto mientras que también caminaba hacia el pasillo. **-Yo me adelantaré para cambiarme en la otra habitación, ¡no empiecen la fiesta sin mí!-** , exclamó la chica pelirosa con alegría y mucha energía para luego correr al cuarto de Toga y cerrar la puerta al entrar para que no entrara Mineta.

Izuku volvió a poner su atención en sus cuatro amigas que estaban de pie al lado de él. **-Ustedes también deberían irse a cambiar-** , les recomendó con calma el peliverde ya que las cuatro tenían ropas muy holgadas para ellas y no podían estar así vestidas con sus demás amigos presentes para festejar.

 **(P-Pero este es el olor de Izuku-kun)** , pensaron Himiko, Momo y Ochako tímidamente con las mejillas ligeramente rojas mientras olían la esencia del peliverde impregnada en la ropa.

Nejire que vestía ropa de Tamaki sintió celos de ellas y disimuladamente se acercó a Himiko para también oler un poco la camisa de su Kouhai.

Izuku las comenzó a empujar ligeramente en dirección al pasillo y ellas cuatro confundidas por su impaciencia levantaron las miradas para verle a la cara, allí lo vieron ligeramente sonrojado mientras que miraba con prudencia detrás de sí mismo.

 **-No quiero que los demás sigan viéndolas de esta manera, vayan rápido-** , decía Izuku sintiéndose incomodo con el solo pensamiento de que los demás chicos verían a sus cuatro mejores amigas viéndose tan lindas y jodidamente provocativas al vestir ropa holgada.

Ellas cuatro sintieron sus mejillas arder por la vergüenza y con interna felicidad asintieron con la cabeza y fueron caminando adentrándose en el pasillo.

Izuku más relajado se dio la vuelta para ver a sus compañeros de la clase 1-A. Estaba por comenzar a agradecerles el haber venido, pero antes de eso Ochako llegó apresuradamente desde el pasillo para abrazar su espalda, él sorprendido se estaba volteando y la siguiente en llegar fue Nejire seguida de Momo y Ochako que también llegaron a abrazar al presidente de la clase que las miró confundido.

 **-¡Feliz cumpleaños!-** , exclamaron las cuatro chicas con radiantes sonrisas en sus rostros y las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas.

Izuku ensanchó los ojos ligeramente, estaba sucediendo de nuevo, fue como cuando ellas lloraron abrazadas a él cuando les contó por lo que tuvo que pasar, estaba sintiendo una indescriptible calidez y felicidad al solo recibir tan sutil afecto de ellas.

Entity ablandó su expresión y les sonrió profundamente feliz a sus mejores amigas. **–De verdad no puedo con ustedes-** , respondió el cumpleañero agradeciéndoles mucho a ellas por lo que hicieron por él.

Lograron que volviera a sonreír de corazón en su cumpleaños.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Sé que es un OVA extraño pero me apeteció que fuera así, no tengo excusas, me atrajo la idea de que el Harem se volviera un Harem Inverso y también darle un cumpleaños sorpresa a Izuku, la verdad me reí en varias ocasiones mientras escribía y ya que yo disfruté pienso que valió la pena hacerlo, espero que a ustedes también los haya entretenido.

Perfectamente pueden considerar este OVA canon si así lo desean, y solo para aclarar, esta no es la SORPRESA que yo tengo planeada para ustedes, para nada, estoy solo es una tontería que quise hacer, la SORPRESA viene después del siguiente capítulo de la historia que trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible, voy a ponerme manos a la obra desde ahora.

Por cierto, los demás representantes de las clases superiores de héroes no serán desechados, está la gran posibilidad de que vuelvan a aparecer en la historia, es mi manera de darle más diversidad a la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado y si es así comenten en los Reviews qué les pareció. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


	32. La Oscuridad que Precede

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Primero quiero aclarar que pueden encontrar inconsistencias del tiempo de estos sucesos a lo mostrado en el Canon de BNHA, ¿Por qué existen estas inconsistencias?, es fácil, porque quiero, me tomé la libertad de jugar con el guion para hacer lo que me diera la gana, el motivo es para darles más tiempo de convivencia a Izuku y los demás antes de que inicien los problemas gordos. Solo para recapitular, no le hagan caso al tiempo que falta para el viaje al campamento y etcétera, se van a hacer la cabeza un lio. Ahora responderé a los comentarios del anterior capitulo y luego comenzamos, aquí vienen:

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Me alegra que te haya gustado, amigo.

 **yarus15:** En este capitulo sabrás cual es la sorpresa que he estado preparando, no cambiaré el traje de Tenya... por ahora, pero si habrá algun pequeño toque que modificaré. Si sabia sobre super funkye. No creo que lo del alienigena vaya a pasar, esto no es Boruto XD, disculpa, es una broma interna que tengo.

 **Melz512:** Me alegra que te haya agradado el capitulo, y por fin en este capitulo sabrás lo que tengo planeado... además de nada por el Fanservice, es gratis XD.

 **Sebas602:** Jajaja, de verdad me satisface saber que te ha gustado el capitulo, me divertí mucho a medida que lo escribía. Espero también te guste este capitulo, lo publiqué rápidamente para no dejarlos sin nada, ya entenderás lo que digo al final.

 **JAlexGamer:** Jujuju, lo siento amigo, pero deberás leer el capitulo para comprender que todavía queda tiempo para los exámenes, jujuju.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kohei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 30: La Oscuridad que Precede**_

Una bruma de oscuridad cubre su visión, un negro absoluto lo rodea y lo engulle en sus fauces sin fin, un desolado abismo de soledad y penumbras donde la nada es lo único que gobierna y rige con total autoridad en este su mundo, sus dominios, el territorio donde aquel hombre hace y deshace a su voluntad.

Izuku observa con una expresión estoica el lugar donde se encuentra, lo conoce muy bien, no hacia ni falta verificar en qué lugar se encuentra, este sitio era como su segunda casa, no porque le tuviera alguna clase de apego emocional, por supuesto que no, sino que este es el segundo sitio donde más ha estado en su vida, claro, si es que a esta absoluta oscuridad se le puede considerar un lugar donde se puede vivir.

Este es su interior, concretamente el lugar donde se ha sufrido un agonizante dolor psicológico durante demasiado tiempo, donde ha podido interactuar con los difuntos usuarios de los Quirks que ese hombre robó, este es el dominio de All For One, el lugar donde el asesino de su madre lo ha hecho ver un verdadero infierno cada vez que se iba a dormir.

El peliverde levantó la vista hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido, solo había una profunda y desesperante nada. **(Entonces de nuevo estoy aquí, ¿otra cosa que quieres enseñarme?)** , le preguntó Izuku al hombre que sabe que puede escucharle perfectamente.

Desde que comenzó a interactuar con los portadores de One For All ha disminuido el número de veces en las que llega a este lugar, y siempre que está aquí es para ser puesto a prueba por aquel hombre que de una forma u otra se las arreglaba para enseñarle algo que siempre le desagrade.

Por supuesto esta no es la excepción.

Una puerta nació de la nada y se vislumbró a ojos de Izuku que centró su atención sobre ella. **(¿Una puerta?)** , se preguntó Izuku con seriedad mirando la elegante puerta de madera oscura.

No dudó y con unos pasos comenzó a acercarse a la puerta. Estaba alerta a cualquier cosa que podría pasar, normalmente ese hombre lo hacía aparecer en algún lugar de forma instantánea en vez de darle la opción de poder elegir, esto es nuevo… y potencialmente peligroso para su salud mental.

Cada paso era tortuoso, su instinto comenzó a pedirle que se detuviera, que no se acercara a esa puerta, que cediera el avance de sus pies, que cada musculo de su cuerpo se paralizara en el acto para no acercarse ni un milímetro más, pero Izuku ignoró el miedo que es un sentimiento al que ya estaba acostumbrado luego de obtener All For One.

Se plantó frente a la puerta de madera que estaba suspendida sin nada detrás de ella, solo es una puerta sin propósito, pero Izuku supo de inmediato que es una entrada, un pasaje a otro lugar, la ligera luz que se asoma entre las aberturas del marco se lo dan a entender, es como si fuera a entrar a una habitación que tiene las luces encendidas.

Su audición capta un ligero sonido del otro lado, a pesar de no haber absolutamente nada detrás de la puerta que seguía cerrada, Izuku pudo escuchar una suave y melancólica melodía sonando en aquella habitación.

Su miedo aumentó y sus ojos temblaron ligeramente. **(C-Conozco esa melodía)** , pensó alarmado mientras veía la puerta al frente suyo.

No sabía dónde o cuando, pero sentía un profundo lazo de familiaridad con la canción que escuchaba del otro lado de la puerta, si cerraba los ojos y se dejaba llevar podría hasta tararearla a pesar de no recordarla.

Mira con algo de duda el pomo de la puerta que es de plata, no quería abrir la puerta y ver lo que estaba del otro lado, no quiere haberlo, pero debe, es su obligación no ceder ante su miedo y encarar lo que sea que ese hombre le tuviera preparado, no importa lo doloroso que fuese.

El peliverde comenzó a acercar su mano al pomo de la puerta muy lentamente, un concepto como el tiempo no se aplica en este siniestro y oscuro mundo, pero lo que serían segundos parecían horas, hasta Izuku se estaba desesperando a medida que acerca la mano, es como si inconscientemente él se estuviera protegiendo de lo que sea que esté del otro lado.

Porque Izuku lo entiende, sabe quién está del otro lado y eso lo llenaba de un complejo sentimiento de impotencia, pese a que por mucho tiempo pensó que estaría preparado, en este momento no puede ni siquiera abrir la puerta que es lo único que lo separa de esa persona.

El inútil concepto del tiempo se detuvo e Izuku ensanchó los ojos de par en par. Algo comenzó a gotear y a salpicar contra el suelo, un goteo constante comenzó a oírse en un potente eco que resonó en la absoluta nada donde no existe la acústica, pero este mundo ilógico no funciona con un razonamiento común.

El joven chico apretó los dientes y con dolor bajó su mirada hacia su pecho donde sobresalía un brazo que lo ha atravesado desde la espalda, él no puede darse la vuelta para ver quien fue quien le atacó, solo puede ver el ensangrentado brazo al frente suyo que sostiene un órgano palpitante en su palma.

 **(¿Q-Qué… es esto?)** , se preguntó Izuku descolocado y serio ante la situación en que alguien le había atravesado el pecho y quitado su corazón, el cual sigue latiendo pesadamente en la mano de aquel individuo detrás suyo.

Izuku hizo todo lo posible para girar la cabeza y ver por encima del hombro la silueta de oscuridad que se camuflaba a la perfección en el negro de la infinita nada, pero el chico pudo ver milagrosamente una sonrisa, una con una profunda tristeza detrás y un atisbo de amabilidad, como si estuviera haciéndole un favor al atravesarle el pecho.

 **(¿Quién eres… tú?)** , preguntó Izuku sin poder mover los labios a causa del dolor en su pecho.

Inesperadamente el individuo movió sus labios y el peliverde centró toda su atención en tratar de escucharle.

Ningún sonido se emitió, pero el peliverde ensanchó los ojos al poder interpretar las palabras al leer sus labios.

" _No estás listo todavía"_.

* * *

Al despertar se levantó de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos y con una respiración agitada. Sudor caía de su rostro a la sabana de su cama y él seguía respirando irregularmente mientras aprieta con una mano la camisa que lleva puesta.

Trató de relajarse y al paso de unos cuantos segundos su respiración comenzó a calmarse, entonces centró su atención en la mano que estaba sobre su pecho y logró sentir el acelerado latir de su corazón.

 _ **Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump Ba-Dump**_

Al confirmar que su corazón seguía allí, suspiró más aliviado y tranquilo, pero eso no quito que siguiera algo agitado por la vivida pesadilla que acaba de tener.

Izuku apretó los dientes con algo de fuerza mientras aferraba su mano a su camisa. **(Desgraciado, no sé qué es lo que quiso hacerme entender con esa mierda)** , pensó el peliverde aguantando su enojo contra el asesino de su madre para luego respirar profundamente para calmarse.

 **-No, da igual, no debo darle importancia-** , negó el chico con los ojos cerrados quitando la mano de su pecho para luego ponerse de pie y caminar hacia su ventana.

Abrió las cortinas para dejar que la tenue luz del naciente amanecer entrara a su habitación y luego levantó la ventana para dejar que la fría brisa del exterior invadiera su morada.

El peliverde se acercó a su cama y de la mesita de noche tomó su teléfono para confirmar la hora, 5:40 am.

 **-Himiko debe seguir dormida… creo que mejor salgo a tomar aire-** , se dijo Izuku a sí mismo para convencerse de salir, se iría a vestir para caminar un rato, pero antes de eso cerró los ojos con seriedad. **-No vi nada, esa puerta es nada, esa persona es nada, no debo preocuparme por nada-** , se decía el joven para tratar lo mejor posible de no dejar que lo que vio afectara el inicio de su día.

Si dejaba que ese hombre arruinara su vida más de lo que ya lo hizo, entonces sería su victoria, Izuku no permitiría eso.

* * *

 _ ***En la Calle***_

Ya pasado un rato luego de que salió de casa, Izuku se encontraba caminando tranquilamente en medio de la calle, a esas horas de la mañana no pasaban autos y el peliverde podía contar con los dedos de sus manos el número de personas que veía saliendo de sus casas.

Llevaba ropa sencilla, un pantalón, unos deportivos oscuros y una sudadera negra. Caminaba con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su sudadera mientras caminaba sin rumbo fijo con una expresión serena.

 **(Me parece extraño, Aizawa-Sensei dijo que hoy no era obligatorio que fuéramos a Yuuei, quizás estén ocupados con asuntos internos de la academia o cosas así, después de todo hoy es viernes)** , pensaba el joven peliverde con algo de intriga que no podía quitarse de encima, entonces sacó su teléfono. **-Creo que mejor le pregunto a alguien con experiencia a ver si sabe algo-** , dijo tranquilamente para luego marcar y esperar con el celular en su oído.

No pasó mucho tiempo para que le contestaran la llamada.

 _ **[¡Buenos días, Midoriya-kun!, ¡que sorpresa que llames tan temprano!]**_ , saludaba una alegre y enérgica voz de chico del otro lado de la línea, dibujando una tenue sonrisa en el rostro de Izuku.

 **-Hola Mirio-Senpai, veo que ya se encuentra muy despierto-** , comentó Izuku tranquilamente mientras caminaba con el teléfono en su mano y con la mirada puesta en el cielo donde recién se elevaba el sol.

 _ **[Acostumbro a entrenar a esta hora, ¿qué necesitas?, ¿un consejo de tu Senpai?]**_ , preguntaba el amigable rubio con un buen humor típico de él.

 **-Algo parecido, me preguntaba el motivo por el cual Yuuei no especificó que todos fuéramos como es usual-** , le dijo al estudiante de tercer año que debería saber el motivo detrás de esta decisión en caso de que haya sucedido en el pasado.

 _ **[Oh eso, no es nada grave por si eso te preocupa Midoriya-kun, es solo que la escuela en vacaciones o en algunos días específicos elige hacer un entrenamiento de héroes para nuestro curso, no sé si los**_ _**demás cursos lo hacen, pero al menos en el de héroes se imparte una clase con los pocos alumnos que vayan]**_ , informaba Miro con calma a su Kouhai que en silencio comprendía y seguía mirando el cielo.

 **-Entonces es eso, una clase con los estudiantes que decidan asistir-** , dijo Izuku resumiendo lo dicho. **-¿No sería más práctico notificarlo en caso de que todos quieran asistir al entrenamiento?-** , le preguntó el chico a su Senpai con un poco de curiosidad.

 _ **[¿Tú crees que toda tu clase iría a pesar de que les ofrecen un viernes libre?]**_ , preguntó de vuelta Mirio con un tono divertido.

Izuku solo pensó en la forma de ser de la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase y sonrió divertido. **-Tiene razón, hice una pregunta tonta-** , respondió el peliverde cerrando los ojos.

 _ **[Cambiando de tema y aprovechando que me llamas, ¿has pensando en lo que te propuse?]**_ , le preguntó Mirio a su Kouhai con algo de emoción en su tono.

El joven de ojos verdes no tardó en saber a lo que se refería su superior. **-¿Sigue con eso?, le dije que es una tontería comenzar a llamarme así, ustedes se llaman "Los Tres Grandes" exactamente porque son tres-** , le dijo Izuku a Mirio con tranquilidad dando a entender su rechazo a la propuesta que le hizo el rubio hace unos días.

 _ **[¡Pero al menos considera ser un miembro no oficial!]**_ , le suplicó Mirio con insistencia al joven chico de rizos verdes que alejó ligeramente el teléfono de su oído porque le aturdió un poco.

El chico suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Entonces de primeras no hay motivo para ofrecerme eso-** , le dijo el peliverde al rubio con calma mientras seguía caminando despreocupadamente.

Pero repentinamente su hombro choca contra alguien llamando su atención, entonces se gira a ver al hombre con el cual acaba de chocar accidentalmente.

 **-Oh, discúlpeme, no me fijé-** , se disculpó Izuku educadamente con el hombre que está a su lado y tiene un sombrero refinado que cubre sus ojos.

El hombre le restó importancia con una mano mientras mira de reojo al joven por encima del hombro. **-No te disculpes chico, la culpa la tuve yo completamente-** , se disculpó el hombre con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios sin mostrar realmente su cara.

 **-Entonces me retiro-** , dijo Izuku con calma agachando la cabeza un segundo para luego retomar su caminata y su conversación con Mirio del otro lado de la línea. **-No Mirio-Senpai, por favor no le contagie esa idea a Nejire, eso va a ser un problema-** , le decía el peliverde a su Senpai rubio mientras que se alejaba del hombre que en silencio observaba como se iba.

El hombre de grisáceo cabello y mechón blanco estaba en silencio viendo como la espalda del peliverde se alejaba hasta perderse de la vista. Debajo de la sombra de su sombrero blanco, sus intensos ojos morados relucieron con una presencia imponente sin apartar la mirada de la dirección que tomó el chico.

Entonces luego de casi un minuto se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar en la dirección opuesta a la que se dirigía Izuku, el hombre misterioso se acomodó sutilmente su elegante traje blanco y caminó con una expresión seria.

* * *

En un punto giró para ingresar en un callejón y se detuvo en seco. Una de sus manos se posó sobre su cara mientras que apretaba los dientes con un poco de fuerza, no porque estuviera molesto, por el contrario, estaba emocionado, sus labios estaban torcidos en una ligera sonrisa.

Había planeado caminar por esta zona de la ciudad diariamente para aumentar las posibilidades de encontrarse con el peliverde que vive cerca, y finalmente lo había logrado, se había topado al fin con Izuku Midoriya.

Luego de regocijarse un poco en su suerte, se tranquilizó lo suficiente para recuperar la compostura, pero la ligera sonrisa de su rostro no se borró mientras miraba la oscuridad del callejón.

 **(Entonces por el momento estás jugando a ser el héroe, eh… no te comprendo)** , pensó el hombre ligeramente divertido visualizando al frente suyo una imagen de Izuku como si fuera un holograma tamaño real.

Entonces el hombre de traje blanco y ojos grisáceos extendió ligeramente su mano con fascinación a la imagen de Izuku que tenía una expresión estoica y serena.

 **(Sí eres como yo, no me equivoqué, mi intuición no me mintió)** , pensaba emocionado el sujeto para luego endurecer la cara sin borrar su tenue sonrisa. **(Pero también siento que tienes a ese desgraciado adentro de alguna forma)** , agregó mentalmente mirando directamente a los ojos a la imagen del chico.

No importa cuánto tiempo pasara, días, semanas, meses, años, no olvidaría el aura que emite aquel hombre, el respeto que impone, la calma tan perturbadora que emite, puede que Izuku Midoriya por su personalidad apaciguara esas cualidades en cierta medida, pero aun así eso no puede engañarlo a él que ha convivido con ese hombre que es el causante de todas sus desgracias.

Por eso no tenía ninguna duda, cada pizca de su cuerpo le dice que All For One está dentro de Izuku Midoriya.

Este hecho hizo que el hombre misterioso se llevara una mano al mentón pensativamente. **(Aún con eso estás estudiando en Yuuei… ¿es una fachada?, es posible, quizás ese bastardo planea algo y lo estés encubriendo)** , pensaba él como si estuviera manteniendo una conversación con el holograma de Izuku que evidentemente no podía responder.

Entonces el hombre hizo desaparecer al holograma y sonrió con algo de malicia mientras que se cruza de brazos. **(Lástima que soy yo quien controla a su querida liga de villanos, no tiene lugar al que regresar)** , pensaba con diversión para luego girarse a ver como en uno de los muros del callejón había un poster de All Might posando con su gran sonrisa. **-Si algo le pasara a All Might tú saldrías a dar la cara, ¿verdad?, después de todo decías todo el tiempo que tú lo matarías-** , dijo mordazmente dirigiendo sus palabras al siniestro hombre que está dentro de Izuku Midoriya.

Finalmente luego de tanto tiempo podría cobrar su venganza, podría desahogar todo el odio que carga sobre el culpable que hizo su vida un infierno, sabe dentro de quien está, solo es cuestión de lograr sacarlo de su escondite para aniquilarlo.

El hombre se recompuso con un semblante tranquilo mientras pensaba. **(Sea como sea sigo teniendo el control, solo debo seguir moviendo los hilos, si All Might peligra entonces ese bastardo va a dar la cara, además tarde o temprano podré ver qué intenciones mueven realmente a Izuku Midoriya si en realidad es consciente de quien está en su interior)** , pensó él analíticamente para luego sentir su teléfono vibrar ante una notificación.

Él sacó el celular y observó en la pantalla algo que captó su atención. **-Ho?, y mira nada más que interesante…-** , decía con una ligera sonrisa formándose en su rostro mientras ve el anuncio de la I-Expo. **-¿I-Island, eh?, tengo el presentimiento de que algo puedo hacer allí, un pequeño alboroto-** , se dijo a sí mismo para luego sentir presencias acercándose.

El guardó su teléfono y con una dura expresión observó como en el fondo del callejo caminaban 3 personas, dos hombres acompañados de una mujer, uno de los hombres es pequeño de estatura y tiene cabello negro mientras que el otro era obeso y alto y también calvo, la mujer por su parte es castaña con labios gruesos, la verdad los tres tenían apariencias de vándalos y tanto sus ropas como su lenguaje corporal respalda esa suposición.

 **-¡Hahaha, entonces fue en ese momento donde le dije a esa perra que se quitara del camino!-** , reía divertido el hombre más pequeño con una sonrisa desagradable mientras los tres caminaban hacia la salida del callejón.

El hombre de pulcro traje blanco se arregló su sombrero para ocultar su rostro y en silencio comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, no es que quisiera interactuar con esos individuos, solo quería seguir de largo en el sistema de callejones para salir en la otra calle.

El trío de civiles caminaban bromeando y haciendo el tonto mientras que el hombre de ojos morados no cambiaba su curso, sigue caminando de frente con su rostro cubierto por la sombra de su sombrero.

El hombre más bajito estaba sacudiendo los brazos y riendo como si estuviera borracho y accidentalmente chocó ligeramente su hombro con el alto sujeto trajeado.

El pequeño civil miró con hostilidad al hombre a pesar de que ese golpe no le dolió en lo absoluto. **-¿Qué problema tienes?, ¿¡eh!?-** , preguntó como un rufián mientras acercaba su rostro para intimidarlo.

El hombre de traje se mantuvo en silencio sin siquiera voltearse a verle.

 **-Lo siento-** , fue su única respuesta para luego disponerse a seguir caminando hacia su destino, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo.

 **-¡Hey, espera!-** , le dijo el pequeño hombre con enojo para que no se fuera tan fácilmente luego de "causarle un gran dolor en su brazo".

 **-Disculpa, tengo cosas que hacer-** , fueron las serenas palabras del hombre de traje blanco que le daba la espalda al hombrecillo.

 **-¿Qué?, oye, tienes ropa muy bonita, ¿no?, no me caes bien-** , decía el hombrecillo sonriendo burlón con el ceño fruncido mientras que sus amigos reían divertidos. **-Eres muy pálido, parece como si te fueras a morir, hasta ya tienes canas-** , agregó el civil rodeando al hombre para verle la cara y burlarse de él.

Los ojos morados del misterioso trajeado se sacudieron unos momentos mientras que sus pupilas se contraían ante las palabras del hombrecillo que no es consciente del error que acaba de cometer.

El hombrecillo solo pudo ver con diversión como el rostro ensombrecido del hombre no daba señales de decir algo. **-Di algo, ¿o es que ya te moriste?-** , preguntaba con burla y una desagradable sonrisa mientras sacude una mano al frente del sujeto para que le contestara.

 _ **POW**_

El cuerpo del hombrecillo fue azotado contra una de las paredes del muro a causa de un sencillo golpe en su rostro, no, eso no podía contarse como un golpe, es como si el sujeto de ojos morados haya apartado un insecto de su cara.

El hombrecillo no emitió queja, estaba incrustado en la pared que tenía ahora un cráter con sangre salpicada sobre su superficie. El cuerpo cayó sentado y apoyado contra la pared y la mujer gritó asustada para luego acercarse a auxiliarlo.

 **-¿¡Qué le hiciste a mi hermano!?-** , le gritó enfurecido el obeso hombre al sujeto que golpeó a su amigo y seguía en silencio con su sombrero cubriendo sus ojos.

 **-¡Está muerto!, ¡no respira!-** , exclamaba alarmada y horrorizada la mujer viendo como el cráneo del cadáver tenía una abolladura muy grande, prácticamente le deformó parte del rostro.

El hombre calvo se sorprendió por la noticia y luego apretó los dientes. **-¡Desgraciado!-** , exclamo iracundo dispuesto a darle un potente golpe al misterioso sujeto que es pequeño en comparación a él que tiene un cuerpo muy grande.

 _ **POW**_

La mujer abrió los ojos con pánico al ver como el gran cuerpo de su amigo se elevaba más de 3 metros en el aire, no pudo ver qué es lo que hizo el hombre trajeado, este seguía en silencio con su rostro ensombrecido.

El obeso hombre que se elevó en el aire escupió una peligrosa cantidad de sangre de su boca y luego todo su gran cuerpo se estampó contra el concreto, la sangre salpicó alrededor de él pero ni una sola gota de sangre tocó el pulcro e impecable traje blanco del asesino.

Él tenía una expresión fría mientras sus intensos ojos miraban con desdén el cadáver del hombre a sus pies. **-Es una suerte que ese chico esté lejos de aquí-** , dijo tranquilamente pensando en Izuku, si le descubría entonces sus planes de acercarse a él se dificultarían mucho.

Fijó su atención sobre la mujer que estaba horrorizada al lado del primer cadáver y caminó tranquilamente hacia ella, lo cual le causó pánico y retrocedió atemorizada con su espalda conectando con el muro del callejón.

 **-¡P-Por favor no me mates!-** , suplicó la mujer desesperada y con lágrimas bajando de sus ojos mientras veía al asesino acercarse a ella en silencio.

Él se agachó al frente de ella y sus ojos la vieron por debajo de la sombra, esos penetrantes ojos morados se clavaron sobre ella como una sentencia irrevocable. El hombre acercó suavemente su mano hasta una mejilla de la mujer que se estremeció al sentir la muerte rozar su piel, es como si la parca con sus frías manos la tocara.

 **-¿Tengo mal color de cara?, ¿estoy pálido?, ¿acaso me veo viejo?, ¿luzco enfermo para ti?-** , preguntaba el hombre con su profunda voz mientras que su rostro estaba cerca del de la mujer que se encuentra aterrorizada por esos ojos que la miraban con intensidad. **-¿Crees que no viviré mucho?... no te equivocas del todo-** , susurró él inexpresivamente sin pestañear ni un momento. **-Me gustaría dejarte con vida, de verdad que sí, pero tú y yo sabemos que no puedo hacerlo-** , dijo sin ninguna emoción mientras mostraba su dedo índice al frente suyo.

La uña se volvió negra y se alargó, luego pareció tomar forma y obtuvo tejido vivo, la uña se convirtió en un gusano negro con varias filas de diminutos dientes dentro de su boca. Tal desagradable criatura fue suficiente para que la mujer quisiera vomitar.

 **-¡P-Por favor!, ¡no le diré nada a nadie!-** , suplicaba por su vida la mujer que temía a la muerte que cada vez parecía más próxima a ella.

El misterioso hombre de pálida piel y traje blanco mostró una tenue sonrisa, esto le dio un atisbo de esperanza de sobrevivencia a la mujer. **-Eso lo sé, y para asegurarme de eso…-** , pero ella se equivocó, él comenzó a acercar su uña/gusano a la frente de ella mientras ella trataba de resistirse.

 **-¡N-Nooo!, ¡por favor para!, ¡te lo supli-¡Guh!-** , gritaba ella desesperada y con mucho pánico, pero el hombre clavó el gusano en su frente atravesando su carne con facilidad, ella ensanchó sus ojos sin voz para gritar.

Lo último que vería antes de morir es el rostro de ese hombre, un hombre que cabe en la definición de inhumano, su forma de comportarse, el aire que lo rodea, su naturalidad al estar asesinando y lo peor es esa sonrisa que la estremeció antes de su muerte.

La mujer tuvo un presentimiento en ese momento, él no sentía satisfacción al matarla, solo mostraba esa sonrisa por simpatía o por mero consuelo, como un inútil intento de darle una despedida decente a ella que estaba por morir.

 **-Dulces sueños-** , dijo el hombre sonriendo ligeramente con sus ojos fijos en los ojos de la mujer que luego se retorcieron de dolor.

Él retiró su dedo y el gusano ya fue introducido dentro del cerebro de ella para comenzar a devorarla por dentro, tuvo cuidado de comer los lugares exactos para dejarla consciente y con vida todo el tiempo posible para que sufriera cada segundo.

El hombre se puso de pie observando inexpresivamente a la mujer que tenía una expresión de pesadilla mientras se retorcía, sabía que el gusano se reprodujo lo suficiente como para extenderse por todo el cuerpo de ella y en silencio miró como la piel se oscureció, las venas se marcaron con rojo, el cuerpo se fue demacrando mientras el interior era devorado y los ojos se inyectaban en sangre.

No pasó más de dos minutos para que en el lugar donde antes estaba un ser humano ahora se encontraba restos de carne rodeados de ropa ensangrentada, como si fueran los restos de la caza de una manada de coyotes, no había manera posible de afirmar a primera vista que esa "cosa" era un humano.

El callejón se volvió una grotesca escena del crimen a tan tempranas horas de la mañana, pero ni una sola gota de sangre manchó el traje tan blanco como la nieve del hombre.

Él con serenidad miró sus manos detenidamente. **-Bueno, quizás esto haya sido una señal, debo cambiar de apariencia, está ya no me sirve desde que me infiltré en esos laboratorios rusos-** , se decía el sujeto misterioso tomando su decisión. **-Mi aspecto original me vendría mejor-** , dijo y luego de eso se puso manos a la obra.

Su cabello grisáceo comenzó a oscurecerse hasta convertirse en un negro azabache y se alargó un poco, su mechón blanco al frente de su rostro perduraba al igual que sus ojos morados y su tono de piel pálida. Pero la edad de su cuerpo si cambió, ya no era un hombre con rasgos de vejez en su rostro, sino que rejuveneció hasta la apariencia de un adulto joven cercano a los 26 años.

Su cuerpo se adaptó a esa nueva fisionomía y su traje en consecuencia le quedó ligeramente grande, pero esto no le importó en lo más mínimo, solo se aseguró de que el trabajo estaba completado y al terminar comenzó a caminar de nuevo adentrándose en el callejón.

Tenía que llegar a su escondite para comenzar a planear su jugada en I-Island, como buen titiritero tendría que comenzar a conseguir muñecos que controlar a su antojo.

Aunque algo le inquieta un poco, ahora que pudo ver a Izuku Midoriya en persona, por alguna razón le resulta familiar, ¿acaso lo habrá visto antes?.

* * *

 _ ***Más tarde***_

Izuku y Himiko se encontraban en el tren de camino a la academia, el tren estaba algo lleno y ellos estaban de pie cerca de una de las puertas. Ambos jóvenes se encontraban sosteniéndose de uno de los tubos de soporte.

Toga que seguía adormilada estaba bostezando. **–Yaww… pero yo no quería ir a la escuela hoy, Izuku-kun-** , dijo la rubia quejándose un poco mientras se tallaba un ojo con sueño, este se supone que era su viernes libre donde solo dormiría, comería la comida de Izuku, luego dormiría de nuevo, después jugaría videojuegos y de nuevo a dormir.

 **-No seas irresponsable Himiko, comprendo que tengas sueño, pero aun así debemos ir-** , le decía Izuku a su amiga de forma un poco severa, no es como si él pudiera irse a entrenar a Yuuei mientras ella holgazanea todo el día, tenía que hacer que fuera productiva.

 **-Pero Aizawa-Sensei dijo que no era obligatorio ir-** , se quejó Toga infantilmente mirando al peliverde que la obligó a vestirse para ir a Yuuei.

Él la veía serenamente mientras levantaba su dedo índice al frente de ella. **-¿Qué tal si te doy una pequeña descarga de Red Volt?, te vas a despertar enseguida-** , recomendó el peliverde con calma mientras que pequeñas chispas rojas aparecían en su dedo.

Toga se sintió algo intimidada y se alejó un poco. **-¡N-No lo hagas!, estoy despierta, ¿ves?, estoy bien-** , decía Himiko con una sonrisa nerviosa mirando a Izuku para que no la electrocutara, él es capaz de hacerlo y lo ha hecho en el pasado cuando ella tenía problemas para despertar en la mañana.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente divertido mientras miraba a su alrededor. **-Mira el lado bueno, otros de nuestros amigos también van a la clase-** , le dijo a la rubia que se mostró curiosa al oírle.

 **-¿En serio?-** , preguntó intrigada inclinando ligeramente la cabeza a un lado.

 **-Sí, hablé con Momo-chan, Uraraka-chan y Lida-kun por teléfono y me dijeron que si asistirían-** , respondió Izuku habiendo tomado medidas para que ellos también asistieran ya que sabe lo decididos que estaban por mejorar como aspirantes a héroes.

 **-Seguro que Lida-kun iría a pesar de que no tocara nada-** , comentó Toga sonriendo divertida mientras se rasca ligeramente una mejilla al recordar la diligente y responsable actitud de su amigo de lentes.

 **-También hablé con Todoroki-kun y confirmó que estaría presente-** , agregó el peliverde con serenidad girándose a ver a la rubia que estaba a su lado.

 **-Desde lo de Hosu parece que Todoroki-kun es más cercano a Lida-kun y a ti, Izuku-kun-** , opinó Himiko mirando a Izuku con una linda sonrisa ya que no le sorprendía que su mejor amigo fuera popular, su forma de ser es como un imán que atrae a las personas a su alrededor.

El chico alzó ligeramente una ceja. **-¿En serio?... quizás tengas razón-** , dijo Izuku con sencillez pensando en lo comunicativo que estaba su amigo pelimixto luego de lo sucedido en Hosu.

En ese momento el tren se sacudió ligeramente cuando pasaron una curva y el movimiento del transporte hizo que Izuku se moviera y acortara la distancia que lo separa de Himiko hasta el punto de casi chocar con ella. Esto también la tomó por sorpresa al tenerlo tan cerca repentinamente y se sonrojó notablemente.

 **-Oh, disculpa, fue el tren-** , se disculpó serenamente Izuku con la hermosa chica rubia para luego alejarse unos pasos de ella para darle su espacio.

Ella desvió la mirada para que él no viera su rostro. **-Y-Ya sé eso, tonto-** , dijo Toga algo avergonzada mientras trataba de controlar el acelerado latir de su corazón.

 _ ***En Yuuei***_

En la amplia habitación designada para los profesores de la academia de héroes, la puerta corrediza de la entrada se abrió a causa de All Might en su forma verdadera.

El delgado rubio entro tosiendo con una mano cubriendo su boca. **-Cough Cough, buenos días-** , saludó All Might como pudo mientras entraba al lugar donde estaban unos de sus colegas.

 **-Buenos días-** , respondió Cementoss devolviéndole el saludo al símbolo de la paz.

Midnight que estaba también presente se giró a ver con una sonrisa a Toshinori. **-Hay un especial sobre ti en televisión-** , le dijo ella a All Might mientras le señalaba el televisor que estaba en la pared.

 **-¿Sobre mí?-** , preguntó All Might con curiosidad mientras ponía su atención en el televisor donde comenzaron aparecer imágenes de un incidente de hace muchos años, de cuando él era joven.

 _ **[¿Cómo llegó el símbolo de la paz All Might a ser el número uno?, para saberlo veremos su tiempo en Estados Unidos]**_ , preguntaba el presentador del programa mientras que en cámara se mostraba a un joven All Might con fuego ardiendo al frente de él mientras que su chaqueta ondulaba por el viento.

El Toshinori Yagi de aquel entonces se volteó mostrando su radiante sonrisa. _**[¡Estoy aquí!]**_ , exclamó el joven All Might con confianza transmitiéndoles seguridad a los civiles que lo veían en escena.

 **-Qué recuerdos-** , dijo All Might con una pequeña sonrisa mientras las memorias de aquella época invadían su mente.

 **-¿Hace cuánto fue eso?-** , le preguntó Midnight al héroe número uno sin apartar la vista del televisor.

 **-¡Cof cof cof cof!-** , pero All Might comenzó a toser con una mano cubriendo su boca y apartando la mirada.

 **(¿Escondes tu edad tosiendo?, ¿eres una mujer?)** , pensó Midnight con una gota de sudor en la sien viendo a All Might que claramente fingió su tos.

Cementoss por su parte seguía viendo el programa de televisión con emoción. **-Ese traje es de tu periodo de juventud, ¿no?-** , le dijo el héroe a Toshinori que dejó su actuación de lado.

 **-Sí, ese es-** , respondió All Might con calma volviendo a poner su atención en el televisor, ese era el primer traje que su querido amigo le fabricó: _"Edad Temprana"_.

 **-Sabes mucho-** , le dijo Midnight a su colega profesor y héroe que estaba bien informado con respecto a All Might.

 **-Claro, soy fan de All Might desde pequeño-** , respondió Cementoss sonriendo enorgullecido de aun ser seguidor del gran símbolo de la paz y actualmente poder trabajar a su lado como profesor.

 **-Como esperaba del símbolo de la paz-** , le dijo Nemuri al susodicho héroe número uno para elogiarle por la admiración que todos le tienen, ella incluida.

Entonces el humo cubrió a All Might que entró en su forma Super con las manos en la cintura. **-¡Para nada!-** , respondió el héroe con una gran sonrisa mientras miraba en otra dirección.

 **(Lo dijo con mucha confianza)** , pensó Midnight divertida por la forma de ser del héroe número uno.

En el televisor cambió la imagen y se mostró a un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro. _**[En el extranjero, el compañero que lo apoyaba era el joven David Shield]**_ , decía el presentador a la vez que en pantalla se mostraba como el hombre charlaba con All Might mientras ambos estaban en un coche de diseño asombroso.

 **-¿Habla del famoso profesor Shield?-** , preguntó Nemuri un poco sorprendida por ese dato que ella desconocía.

 **-Un clavo saca otro clavo, solo cuando son del mismo nivel-** , comentó Cementoss asintiendo con la cabeza ante lo fácil que es asimilar el hecho de que el mejor héroe y uno de los científicos más brillantes del mundo hayan sido amigos.

Toshinori que ya estaba en su forma original no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la imagen de su amigo en televisión. **(Dave… cuanta nostalgia)** , pensó All Might añorando un poco aquellos tiempos… quisiera verlo pronto para charlar.

 _ **[¡Un correo está aquí!, ¡un correo está aquí!]**_

Ese molesto sonido provenía de la computadora de All Might que acaba de recibir un correo y la notificación apareció en pantalla. All Might lo observó por un segundo pero su atención fue desviada hacia Aizawa que apareció en la entrada.

 **-Es hora de la clase del día-** , les dijo Aizawa con calma a los tres profesores presentes que lo estaban viendo.

 **-¿Si vinieron tus alumnos?-** , preguntó Midnight ligeramente sorprendida ya que esperaba que nadie de la clase 1-A realmente asistiera… ella personalmente no rechazaría un viernes libre.

 **-Al parecer Midoriya se encargó de que los suficientes vinieran-** , aclaró Aizawa monótonamente mientras se rasca la cabeza.

 **-Menos mal que terminamos los preparativos-** , comentó Cementoss aliviado de que todo el trabajo previo se hubiera hecho con anticipación y estuvieran preparados en caso de que en realidad se realizara la clase especial.

 **-Bueno, entrenemos a esos cigotos-** , les dijo All Might a sus compañeros profesores y héroes para que comenzaran a educar a los jóvenes que serían la siguiente generación.

Mientras tanto la notificación del correo seguía visible en la pantalla de la computadora de All Might esperando ser leída pronto.

* * *

 _ ***En la clase 1-A***_

Ya en el aula, el profesor asignado se encontraba viendo con neutralidad a los pocos estudiantes que estaban presentes: Bakugou, Todoroki, Lida, Uraraka, Yaoyorozu, Toga y finalmente Midoriya.

 **-Haremos esto varias veces con pocos estudiantes, y como pueden ver ustedes 7 son los pocos que acudieron esta vez-** , les dijo Aizawa con tranquilidad a sus alumnos que serían los primeros en participar en la clase especial.

Lida se arregló los lentes viendo a su alrededor. **-Que decepcionante, esperaba que más de mis compañeros fueran responsables-** , decía el pelinegro mostrando su decepción al ver los puestos vacíos a su alrededor, ¡como estudiantes de Yuuei tienen que tener una asistencia perfecta!.

Uraraka se rascó la cabeza ligeramente apenada. **-B-Bueno, yo estaba dormida hasta que Deku-kun me dijo que habría entrenamiento-** , confesó la castaña sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada, aunque en parte quiso asistir para aprender más, también lo hizo para estar con sus amigas e Izuku.

 **-Sea como fuese, deben saber que será más difícil que una clase normal, prepárense-** , les dijo Aizawa a sus 7 estudiantes que volvieron a prestarle atención a su profesor asignado.

 **(¿Qué haremos?)** , se preguntó Momo seria ante la expectativa al igual que la mayoría a su alrededor que están igual de curiosos.

Izuku por su parte no es que mostrara mucho interés, sea lo que fuese daría lo mejor, asi que solo mira por la ventana el exterior mientras escucha con atención a su maestro.

En un árbol del Campus pudo ver un nido de pájaros, activó Eyes´God para ver más de cerca y observó como una cría de colibrí estaba por caerse del nido, a lo cual él creó una mano de Not Alone cerca del nido para poner a salvo a la cría junto a sus hermanitos. Sonrió ligeramente al ver como la madre de las crías llegaba para cuidarlos, es un alivio que el árbol esté dentro del radio de acción de Not Alone.

 **-Lo que harán en esta clase es enfrentar y capturar a un villano hipotético-** , dijo Aizawa con sencillez y observó cómo algunos se sorprendieron.

 **-¡De verdad es una clase de héroes!-** , exclamaron Toga y Uraraka emocionadas y alzando los brazos al aire, pero su emoción se borró cuando Eraser las miró con seriedad.

 **-Debería ser obvio, pero los villanos cometen muchos tipos de crímenes-** , decía Aizawa calmadamente mientras piensa en secuestros, robos, ataques públicos, comercio de drogas, asesinatos, uso clandestino de Quirks, experimentos ilegales y sabotajes a la sociedad.

 **(Ni me lo diga)** , pensó Izuku mirando la ventana para luego suspirar, desde que comenzó a actuar como vigilante se ha topado de todo en el mundo criminal, algún que otro suceso quisiera poder olvidarlo.

 **-Ustedes irán a la escena del crimen y determinaran lo que pasó, si fue un villano o no y si deben pelear o no, además entrenarán su habilidad de determinar la situación y como arreglarla-** , explicaba el profesor pelinegro tranquilamente mientras es escuchado por sus alumnos. **-Sus instructores serán…-** , estaba por decirlo hasta que la puerta trasera del aula se abrió de golpe.

 **-¡Estoy aquí entrando por la puerta trasera!-** , exclamó All Might con una gran sonrisa mostrando sus musculosos brazos llamando la atención de los estudiantes que se voltearon a verle.

 **-¡All Might!-** , exclamó Lida con emoción viendo al símbolo de la paz.

 **-Hoy también huele a limón, Sensei-** , le dijo Toga con una amigable sonrisa al héroe número uno que tiene una fragancia muy fuerte como de costumbre.

 **-¡Gracias joven Toga, Hahahaha!-** , reía All Might sin dejar de posar con sus brazos musculosos.

 **-No solo es All Might, Cementoss, Midnight y Present Mic también participarán-** , les dijo Aizawa a los jóvenes que también observaron a los tres héroes profesionales al lado de Aizawa, habían entrado al salón luego de que All Might atrajera toda la atención. **-Bueno, empecemos el entrenamiento, vayan al campo Beta-** , les ordenó Eraser Head a sus estudiantes que asintieron en respuesta.

* * *

 _ ***En el Campo Beta***_

Ahora el grupo de 7 estudiantes se encontraban en un callejón que conecta a una calle amplia, todos tenían puestos sus trajes de héroes y junto a ellos está su profesor asignado viéndolos en silencio.

Izuku estaba junto a las chicas que charlaban entre sí y él notó como Lida se acercaba a hablarle.

 **-Antes no te lo pude decir Midoriya-kun, pero me gusta el nuevo diseño de tu traje de héroe-** , le dijo Lida a su amigo peliverde que desde las pasantías había tenido ese nuevo diseño, por obvios motivos no pudo comentárselo cuando Izuku lo salvó del asesino de héroes.

 **-Gracias, este es el modelo** _ **"Reaper"**_ **-** , respondió Izuku con una tenue sonrisa mientras que con sus manos arregla el cuello de su gabardina.

 **-¿Reaper?, ¿Cegador?-** , preguntó Momo con curiosidad viendo a su amigo que nombró a su traje.

Él asintió tranquilamente. **-Sí, clasifico con nombres los modelos de traje que voy ideando-** , decía Izuku mirando a su amiga pelinegra mientras recuerda la libreta en su habitación donde ha hecho varios bocetos desde que obtuvo All For One.

 **-¿Cómo se llamaba tu anterior traje, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con intriga a Izuku mientras que Himiko estaba igual de interesada.

 **-Ese era el modelo** _ **"EVA01"**_ **, de cualquier manera este no es el momento para hablar de esto-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas con sencillez para luego caminar tranquilamente hasta la esquina del callejón y asomar un poco su cabeza hacia la calle.

Noblesse también siguió el ejemplo de Entity y se asomó también. **-Veo figuras de cartón de policías-** , dijo Himiko observando un gran número de figuras de cartón colocadas frente a un edificio especifico.

 **-Ahí debió ser el crimen-** , dijo Lida con calma también asomando su cabeza viendo el sitio que parece un tipo de banco o joyería con grandes ventanales en las paredes.

 **-Les diré la situación de la escena-** , les decía Aizawa a sus estudiantes para ponerles al tanto.

 **-Espere Sensei-** , pero Izuku le detuvo mientras activa Eyes´God con su mirada puesta en el edificio. **-Adentro de la joyería está un villano de gran tamaño, también detecto tres señales de calor que deben pertenecer a los rehenes-** , decía el peliverde tranquilamente con su visión infrarroja.

El profesor asignado asintió con la cabeza. **-Como dices, esos son empleados y clientes que están barricados adentro, la cantidad de rehenes y villanos debió ser desconocida, pero tú ya te encargaste de decirlo-** , dijo Aizawa mirando al chico de los muchos Quirks que se le había adelantado.

 **-Lo siento, creo que no debería usar algunos de mis Quirks-** , se disculpó Izuku ligeramente apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla con un dedo, pero Aizawa solo negó con la cabeza.

 **-No es necesario que te contengas Midoriya, la policía solicitó héroes para resolver el incidente, por ello tienes que usar todas las herramientas a tu mano para verificar la situación y resolver el caso-** , le decía el profesor pelinegro a su alumno que escuchó atentamente.

 **-Entendido, Aizawa-Sensei-** , contestó Entity con una ligera sonrisa y cerrando los ojos.

 **-Bueno, comencemos el entrenamiento-** , anunció Aizawa para los 7 jóvenes para que se pusieran manos a la obra.

 **-Hai-** , respondieron todos a excepción de Bakugou que se quedó de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido.

 _ **PEMMM**_

Sonó una bocina a través de los altavoces dando inició a la clase especial.

 **-A ver, ¿qué hacemos?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a sus compañeros mientras que inexpresivamente observa a los "policías" frente a la joyería.

Izuku dio un ligero aplauso. **-Muy bien todos, acérquense por favor-** , les pidió amablemente a sus amigos y rival para que le prestaran atención.

 **-Parece que ya tienes una estrategia en mente, Izuku-kun-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al peliverde, como se esperaba de él.

 **-Nadie quiere oírlo Deku, yo tengo un plan mejor-** , le dijo Bakugou con seriedad a su rival mientras se señala a sí mismo con confianza.

 **-Haz silencio y deja que hable primero, Bakugou-** , le dijo Todoroki al rubio cenizo que apretó los dientes enojado con el hijo de Endeavor que lo ignoró como siempre.

Izuku procedió a hablar. **-La situación es que hay un villano que es All Might disfrazado, hay tres rehenes que son los interpretados por Midnight, Present Mic y Cementoss, ellos tres están en distintos puntos del edificio y el Villano se encuentra en medio de la joyería-** , describía con calma el peliverde que vio el interior de la joyería.

 **-Eyes´God resulta muy útil en este entrenamiento-** , comentó Toga mirando a sus amigas que asintieron de acuerdo con ellas.

 **-Muy bien, con eso dicho el objetivo principal es poner a los rehenes a salvo, el plan a seguir es el siguiente, Himiko se adentra en la joyería sigilosamente, Todoroki-kun llama al villano y lo atrae hacia las ventanas, yo supervisaré los movimientos del villano y mediante radios creadas por Momo-chan le daré la señal a Himiko para salir con los rehenes por la entrada trasera y finalmente rodeamos al villano para arrestarlo-** , les explicó Izuku a sus compañeros el plan que ingenió.

 **-A mí me gusta ese plan, es sencillo y suena muy profesional-** , opinó Uraraka con una gran sonrisa asombrándose por lo fácil que suena.

 **-Otra estrategia que podríamos seguir es atraer al villano a las ventanas, lanzo una piedra seguida de un aro de Immobilize, la piedra rompe el cristal y el aro inmoviliza al villano, luego entramos y sacamos a los rehenes-** , agregó el peliverde de traje mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **-Ese también suena fácil de hacer, ahora estoy algo indecisa-** , dijo Ochako ahora tratando de pensar en cual plan deberían elegir para ejecutar.

 **-También mediante Red Volt puedo sobrecargar el generador de electricidad y cortar la luz, en ese momento aprovechando la confusión podemos entrar para arrestar al villano y poner a salvo a los rehenes-** , decía Entity cerrando los ojos mientras su mente sigue pensando en distintas maneras de cumplir la misión.

 **-Y-Ya puedes parar con los planes, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Himiko a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa nerviosa ya que con un solo plan era suficiente.

 **-También puedo crear a varios clones dentro de la joyería para que saquen a los rehenes y detengan al villano con Frost o Gea-** , decía Izuku con serenidad mientras se lleva una mano al mentón haciéndose una imagen mental de la situación.

 **-¡Ya cállate Deku!-** , le gritó Bakugou a su rival que tal parece no tenía planeado dejar de escupir planes sin parar.

El peliverde se dio cuenta de que quizás habló de más y sonrió ligeramente apenado. **-Lo siento, quizás me emocioné demasiado-** , les dijo él a sus compañeros que seguro pensarían que era raro por haber ingeniado tantos medios para cumplir la misión, podrían llamarlo obsesivo.

Pero no fue así, por el contrario Momo se le acercó viéndose asombrada. **-Eres impresionante Izuku-kun, eres un gran estratega-** , elogió la chica Yaoyorozu sinceramente con una sonrisa, ella admiraba también ese lado meticuloso de él.

 **-Tenía unos 6 planes en los cuales ustedes participaban más, pero creo que mejor me los guardo-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo tenuemente viendo a sus amigos para luego guardar sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

 **(Debo tener en cuenta no incluir a Midoriya en estos entrenamientos, está sobre capacitado para estas situaciones)** , pensó Aizawa monótonamente viendo al peliverde, si ya de por sí tiene un abrumador poder con sus múltiples Quirks, su mente también estaba por encima de los estándares para esta clase.

Izuku disimuladamente observó de reojo a su maestro pelinegro. **(Ya me di cuenta Aizawa-Sensei, este no es un entrenamiento para combatir, ¿qué motivo habría entonces que nuestros profesores hicieran de rehenes cuando algunos de nosotros puede hacer ese papel?, además dijo que debemos deducir lo sucedido en la escena del crimen, ósea que todo esto no es más que un teatro ya planificado)** , dedujo el peliverde con facilidad para luego voltearse a ver a Shoto. **-Todoroki-kun, por favor llama a la joyería-** , le pidió con calma a su amigo pelimixto.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Todoroki sin inconvenientes con eso, entonces sacó su celular y llamó al número telefónico que estaba en el cartel de la joyería.

 **-¿Qué tienes en mente, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con intriga a su amigo peliverde mientras que Todoroki esperaba a que contestaran la llamada.

 **-Tranquilos, déjenmelo a mí-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigos para que no se preocuparan, que Todoroki distrajera al villano era solo una parte de su nuevo plan.

Finalmente luego de unos segundos, la llamada se conectó al otro lado de la línea.

 _ **[¿Quién es?, ¿la policía?]**_ , preguntó la voz del villano que estaba encerrado en la joyería.

 **-All Might hace de villano-** , les dijo Todoroki a los demás mientras tapa la bocina de su teléfono, luego procede a hablar. **-Soy un héroe profesional, es el criminal, ¿no?-** , le decía el chico con calma al villano.

 _ **[No lo sé]**_ , respondió All Might desinteresadamente como si se hiciera el despistado.

 **-Libere a los rehenes, dígame sus demandas-** , le dijo Todoroki al héroe que está actuando de villano.

 _ **[Solo tengo una, que la policía y los héroes se vayan de aquí, si no siguen mis demandas, los rehenes resultarán heridos]**_ , respondió el villano metiéndose bien en el papel ya que se escuchaba muy convincente.

 **-De acuerdo, pero primero hábleme de los rehenes, ¿hay heridos?-** , le preguntó Prometeo inexpresivamente al maleante diciendo líneas típicas que amerita la situación.

 _ **[¡Lo estarán si se tardan más!, ¡dense prisa y desaparezcan!]**_ , respondió All Might agresivamente para luego cortar la llamada en ese punto, allí pudieron ver como estaba de pie frente a las ventanas.

Todos escucharon la conversación ya que Todoroki la puso en altavoz, de modo que Izuku sonrió al terminar la llamada y se giró a ver a Gilgamesh que seguía de brazos cruzados.

 **-Muy bien Kacchan, ¿ahora qué crees que debamos hacer?-** , le preguntó con serenidad y algo de diversión pidiendo su opinión, lo cual tomó con la guardia baja a los presentes.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿por qué le preguntas al chico dinamita, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Toga a su mejor amigo que por algún motivo estaba cometiendo tal locura sin sentido, si él hace unos momentos dio tantos planes, ¿por qué preguntarle a Bakugou qué hacer?.

El rubio cenizo no dudó en responder con seriedad. **-Atacar de frente ahora que está en la ventana, yo dispararé mis explosiones y ustedes rescatan a los civiles-** , les dijo Katsuki a los presentes dando sus propias órdenes a los extras que debían obedecerle.

 **-Eso es muy impulsivo, Bakugou-kun-** , le dijo Momo al rubio explosivo que hablaba de un plan muy alocado y brusco, muy difícilmente algo así funcionaria en una situación real.

 **-¿Qué dices?, ¡está es la oportunidad perfecta!-** , exclamó Bakugou con una sonrisa salvaje para luego impulsarse de sus explosiones en dirección a la joyería para tomar las riendas y llevarse el crédito de arrestar al villano.

Izuku se volteó a ver a sus amigos con una sonrisita inocente. **-Será mejor seguirle, ¿no les parece?-** , les preguntó apaciblemente a los demás que supieron que traía algo entre manos, pero por ahora lo que tenían que hacer es seguir a Gilgamesh hacia la joyería.

De ese modo todos corrieron siguiendo al rubio cenizo que se impulsaba en el aire con sus explosiones.

 **-¡El villano no está!-** , exclamó Himiko al ver que el villano ya no estaba a la vista.

 **-¡No irás por los rehenes!-** , rugió Bakugou con seriedad mientras llegaba rápidamente a la joyería con una explosión.

 _ **¡BOOM!**_

La entrada de la joyería explotó siendo destruida y los vidrios de las ventanas se quebraron ante el impacto que sacudió el lugar y levantó mucho humo.

 **-¡No!, ¡vayamos rápido!-** , exclamó Lida corriendo con un poco más de esfuerzo para llegar rápidamente al lugar junto con los demás.

* * *

Dentro de la joyería el humo abundaba y cubría todo hasta que se comenzó a ventilar hacia el exterior, de modo que Bakugou que estaba a la cabeza ensanchó los ojos ligeramente y los que estaban detrás de él también se sorprendieron.

 **-¿Por… qué?-** , se preguntó Momo perpleja y sin palabras mientras observaba la escena al frente suyo.

Un cuchillo ensangrentado, vidrios rotos, un charco de un rojo oscuro, un cuerpo inmóvil en el suelo y dicho cuerpo pertenece al All Might que ya no llevaba su casco de villano puesto.

Aizawa observaba desde las escaleras de la joyería. **-Bueno… aquí es donde comienza la verdadera clase especial-** , dijo el profesor pelinegro expectante a lo que ahora harían sus estudiantes. **-Será interesante ver como lidian con esto-** , agregó con la atención puesta en Entity que no parecía sorprendido y observaba el cuerpo del villano con serenidad a diferencia del resto.

 **-E-El villano está… muerto-** , decía Uraraka viendo atónita el cuerpo sin vida del villano interpretado por All Might que está tumbado en medio de la joyería.

Himiko caminó hasta estar al lado del cuerpo y se agachó cuidadosamente, con calma se quitó el pañuelo amarrado a su cuello y con él comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en la nariz a All Might, el cual pareció reaccionar tratando de no estornudar.

 **-No está muerto, pero parece que se supone que lo esté-** , les dijo Toga a sus amigos con una sonrisita mientras se vuelve a amarrar su pañuelo a su cuello.

 **-¿Murió por la explosión de Bakugou?-** , se preguntó Momo con intriga mientras se voltea a ver al susodicho joven.

Katsuki desvió la mirada con molestia. **-Mi explosión no fue tan fuerte-** , respondió cortante ya que supo controlar su ataque para no causar muchos daños.

Izuku caminó tranquilamente hasta el cuerpo de del villano. **-Calma, el cuchillo está cerca de su "cadáver", además los rehenes parecen seguir atados asi que no pudieron ser ellos, lo que puedo pensar es que él mismo se quitó la vida-** , teorizó el peliverde con sencillez mientras observa como el "cadáver" se tensa al oír sus palabras, lo cual le causó gracia a Entity que se encogió de hombros. **-Aunque claro, aún es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, les dejo la investigación a ustedes-** , agregó el chico trajeado mientras se giraba a ver a sus amigos.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer tú, Midoriya-kun?-** , le preguntó Lida a su amigo que hablaba como si fuera a dejarles el resto del trabajo a ellos.

 **-¿No es obvio?, voy a arrestar al villano-** , respondió Izuku con jovialidad mientras que con un chasquido crea un cubo de Perfect Cube encerrando el "cadáver" del villano en su interior, lo cual también tomó por sorpresa a Aizawa que observaba la situación.

 **-Pero está muerto-** , le dijo Todoroki a su amigo de cabello verde que hacia algo sin sentido, el cadáver no se iría a ningún sitio, además no tiene sentido arrestar a alguien que está muerto.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente mientras que con Flight se elevaba hasta sentarse sobre el cubo de energía. **-Sí, se supone que así es, pero vimos que sigue vivo, asi que al menos lo que puedo hacer es asegurarme que no se vaya a ninguna parte, ¿cierto, Aizawa-Sensei?-** , decía Entity mirando de reojo con diversión a su maestro pelinegro que frunció el ceño.

 **(Decidido, a partir de ahora Midoriya no va a participar en este tipo de entrenamientos)** , pensó Aizawa para sus adentros con seriedad, en tan solo unos momentos el chico había tomado medidas que ninguno de los profesores habían esperado.

All Might que seguía haciéndose el muerto, luchó por aguantarse una risa. **(Eres demasiado desconfiado mi chico, es bueno que eso sea una ventaja ahora)** , pensó divertido el símbolo de la paz ya que su discípulo de nuevo lo había sorprendido gratamente.

Los otros 6 jóvenes miraban como Entity estaba sentado apaciblemente sobre Perfect Cube sin mostrar intenciones de moverse de allí, de modo que entendieron que hablaba en serio cuando dijo que les dejó la investigación a ellos.

Momo se aclaró la garganta. **-Ehem, entonces primero escuchemos lo que tienen que decir los rehenes-** , dijo la vicepresidenta de la clase optando por comenzar a investigar, seguro Izuku tenía un motivo para dejarles la investigación a ellos, por lo cual ella no quería quedar mal.

Todoroki asintió de acuerdo con la pelinegra. **-Sí, debemos saber lo que ocurrió aquí-** , dijo el chico pelimixto con su estoica mirada fija en los profesores disfrazados de quien debían obtener pistas.

Interpretando a un empleado, Cementoss fue el primero en hablar cuando fue liberado. **-Soy un empleado de la joyería, el villano me amenazó de pronto y cuando le di las joyas me ató con la cuerda-** , dijo él dando su coartada de los hechos ocurridos.

Luego le tocó a Midnight hablar, quien interpretaba una empleada de una agencia de publicidad. **-Vine a comprar accesorios, pero cuando llegué había un villano y me atrapó antes de que pudiera hacer nada-** , decía ella con calma contando su propia coartada.

El último fue Present Mic quien hace el papel de un músico. **-¡Yo vine por eso, un anillo de boda, eso, para mi chica y el villano apareció!, ¡me dio con un lariat y me noqueó, eso!-** , se presentaba el rubio excéntricamente y con música de fondo para terminar haciendo una pose ridícula.

 **-Cuando llegó el villano, ¿él ya estaba dentro de la tienda?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a Cementoss que cronológicamente fue el primero en ver al villano cuando este llegó.

Cementoss asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, lo dejó inconsciente y no despertó por un rato-** , respondió el empleado dando más lucidez del evento, entonces el villano capturó tanto al músico como al empleado cuando entró.

Entonces el hijo de Endeavor fijó su atención en Midnight. **-Cuando usted entró, ¿ellos ya estaban aquí?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a la mujer que se supone entró luego del villano y fue la última en ser capturada.

 **-No vi al entrar, pero cuando me ataba vi que ya los había dejado en diferentes partes de la tienda-** , respondió Midnight mientras era escuchada por los jóvenes a su alrededor.

 **-No hay nada que no encaje-** , dijo Himiko comiendo una chupeta y con una mano en su mentón mientras contemplaba el escenario explicado por los testigos, ninguna de sus respuestas contradice a los otras.

 **-¿De dónde sacaste esa chupeta, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó Ochako con curiosidad a su amiga que tenía la chupeta de fresa en su mano con naturalidad como si fuera normal en medio de una investigación.

 **-Me la dio Izuku-kun-** , respondió Toga con calma mientras señala con un pulgar al peliverde que también estaba comiendo una chupeta, al menos el palillo que salía de su boca lo delataba.

 **-¿Por qué traes dulces contigo?-** , le preguntó Prometeo a Entity que parecía estar muy cómodo encima del cubo azul.

El peliverde se encogió de hombros con despreocupación. **-Me apeteció, se me antojaba algo dulce y qué mejor momento para comerlo que ahora que me estoy entreteniendo-** , respondió con una tenue sonrisa mientras cerraba sus ojos, los bolsillos internos de su gabardina no están vacíos.

Ochako tuvo una gota de sudor en la sien al ver a su amigo y se acercó unos pasos. **-Estás muy relajado Deku-kun, será mejor si nos ayudas-** , le dijo Uraraka al peliverde que seguro con su inteligencia y habilidad podría resolver el caso con facilidad.

Izuku sonrió juguetonamente mientras mira de reojo a Eraser Head. **-¿Debería hacerlo, Aizawa-Sensei?-** , le preguntó con diversión a su profesor.

 **-No juegues conmigo, Midoriya** -, respondió Aizawa mirando con seriedad a su estudiante que se encogió de hombros con sencillez y siguió degustando su dulce, siendo respuesta suficiente para saber que todavía no les ayudaría.

A Himiko se le ocurrió una idea y se volteó a ver a los testigos. **-Disculpen, ¿podemos ver sus carteras?-** , les preguntó Toga a los tres profesores disfrazados que estuvieron de acuerdo y se las dieron a los jóvenes.

 **-Hay muchas tarjetas de crédito-** , comentó Uraraka revisando el gran número de tarjetas que estaban dentro de la cartera de Midnight.

 **-También la de Present Mic, los dos tienen suficiente dinero para comprar cosas-** , dijo Momo contemplando el hecho de que sus coartadas son aún más sólidas.

Bakugou comenzó a fastidiarse por la tediosa situación y miró con seriedad a los testigos. **-Mataron al villano, el culpable seguro es uno de ellos-** , aseguró el rubio sin ninguna duda mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **-¿Y el motivo?-** , le preguntó Prometeo a Gilgamesh con calma, pues no podía hacer tales acusaciones sin pruebas.

 **-Las joyas robadas, estúpido mitad-mitad-** , respondió Bakugou viendo con un poco de enojo al hijo de Endeavor que cada momento lo está cuestionando.

Momo levantó la mirada pensativamente. **-Aun así sería imprudente matarlo ahí, serias obvios sospechosos-** , comentó Creati que creía que lo dicho por Katsuki no encaja totalmente.

 **-Además el villano tenía las joyas, nadie las tomó-** , le dijo Shoto con calma a Bakugou y este desvió la mirada mientras apretaba los dientes, solo quería derrotar villanos, no andar haciendo de detective, eso es molesto.

Toga cruzó sus brazos detrás de su nuca mientras piensa. **-Si el motivo no fue el robo entonces se trata de un conflicto interno-** , dijo Himiko pensando en algún escenario que haya provocado que las cosas terminaran así, con el villano muerto.

Ochako volvió poner su atención en Izuku que estaba sentado tranquilamente sobre Perfect Cube. **-¿Existe la probabilidad de que haya más de un villano?-** , le preguntó la castaña al chico de traje que estaba contemplando la investigación con diversión.

 **-Negativo, con Eyes´God vi claramente 4 señales de calor, la del villano y los rehenes, no había nadie más en todo el edificio-** , respondió Izuku con una sutil sonrisa viendo a su amiga para despejar sus dudas, no les daría la solución final del caso, pero si podía permitirse responder algunas de sus dudas.

La puerta que estaba detrás del mostrador se abrió y de ella salió Tenya. **-Revisé cada rincón, pero no hay salida trasera y no abrieron las ventanas-** , les dijo Lida a sus amigos ya que estuvo revisando el lugar por si exista la posibilidad de que un segundo villano escapó y fuera el asesino.

 **-Rayos-** , dijo Izuku captando la atención de los demás que se giraron a verle.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Izuku-kun?, ¿Descubriste algo?-** , le preguntó Momo con mucho interés viéndole, seguro se había percatado de algo que ellos ignoraban y era la clave para resolver el misterio.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza. **-Es que algunos de los planes que antes dije no son efectivos al no existir una salida trasera, fue un error de mi parte, la próxima debo acordarme de verificar primero la estructura, que fallo de mi parte-** , dijo Izuku de forma autocritica y causando que los presentes tuvieran gotas de sudor en las sienes. **-Aunque como plan B Himiko se pudo infiltrar por el techo, un clon de Not Alone la hubiera dejado allí-** , decía el chico con una mano en su mentón para comenzar a susurrar una gran variedad de planes alternativos.

Algo bueno de tener muchos Quirks, es que de igual modo hay muchas maneras de resolver un problema.

 **-Déjenlo, está en su propio mundo-** , les dijo Himiko a sus amigos con algo de decepción para que ignoraran al peliverde.

 **-Volviendo al tema, no hay duda de que el villano actuaba solo-** , declaró Lida de brazos cruzados mientras mira a sus compañeros.

 **-Entonces el culpable está aquí-** , dijo Uraraka mientras se voltea a ver a los testigos que eran los sospechosos.

 **-¡Yo no lo hice!-** , exclamó Midnight para no estar bajo sospechas inmerecidas.

 **-¡Y-Yo tampoco!-** , dijo Cementoss buscando defender su inocencia.

 **-¡Juro que no fui yo, eso!-** , exclamó Present Mic dramáticamente mientras levantaba su vista al techo.

 **-¿No sería mejor decirle todo a la policía y dejar que se encarguen?-** , les preguntó Himiko a sus amigos ya que era lo más sencillo, ellos eran héroes después de todo, no detectives o policías, resolver misterios de asesinatos no es lo que hacen.

 **-Tienes razón-** , dijo Lida arreglándose los lentes y estando de acuerdo con su amiga rubia.

 **-Que frustrante, sabemos que el culpable está aquí-** , dijo Ochako no queriendo rendirse ya que presiente que les faltaba solo un poco más para resolver el caso.

Bakugou comenzó a crear explosiones en la palma de sus manos que pusieron alerta a los sospechosos que retrocedieron un poco.

 **-Entonces hagámoslos confesar-** , dijo Bakugou con una mirada firme puesta en los tres testigos.

 **-¡Bakugou!-** , exclamó Todoroki para evitar que el explosivo rubio hiciera alguna locura.

 **-¡Detente!-** , le ordenó Tenya a su compañero para que se controlara y no les hiciera daño a los sospechosos.

 **-Cálmate chico dinamita, a menos que quieras que la policía te arreste a ti-** , le dijo Noblesse con una sonrisa burlona a Gilgamesh que dejó de crear explosiones y tenía una vena hinchada en su frente.

 **-¡Ya lo sé!, ¡solo bromeaba, coño!-** , exclamó Katsuki con enojo a los demás, aunque todos supieron bien que él no es de los que bromean. **-Oye Deku, ya sabes lo que ocurrió, ¿cierto?, escúpelo de una vez-** , le dijo Bakugou a su rival con un poco de molestia, le desagrada pedirle a Deku que se llevara el crédito.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente mientras apoya su mentón sobre una de sus manos. **-Eso sería muy fácil, prefiero ver como ustedes lo resuelven-** , les dijo Entity a sus compañeros que por el momento no se han hecho las preguntas adecuadas.

 **-S-Si sabes lo que pasó entonces dilo, Deku-kun-** , le pidió Uraraka a su amigo peliverde ya que ellos se quedaron sin ideas, solo él podía resolver lo que sucedió.

 **-No hace falta, Momo-chan ya pensó en algo, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amiga pelinegra que se notaba pensativa hasta que lo escuchó a él.

 **-¿E-Eh?, b-bueno, yo…-** , decía Momo dudando un poco de si lo que ella pensaba era correcto y si debería decirlo a los demás, al fin y al cabo solo es una conjetura suya.

Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la pelinegra. **-No te preocupes, solo dilo, si tienes algo que aportar entonces no tengas miedo de decirlo-** , le dijo él a su querida amiga para darle el valor de hablar.

Ella agradeció sus palabras y respiró hondo para organizar sus ideas, entonces enfocó su atención en sus amigos. **-Algo me inquieta con respecto a este robo-** , dijo Momo con una mirada profesional mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Todoroki en nombre de los demás que se hacían la misma pregunta.

 **-¿Por qué el villano se encerró en la joyería?-** , preguntó la Yaoyorozu abiertamente y los demás no supieron cómo responder, en este momento Izuku sonrió ligeramente al ver que su amiga dio un paso en la dirección correcta. **-¿No es raro?, si buscaba las joyas debió escapar al tomarlas, ¿entonces por qué?-** , se preguntó ella mientras que se llevaba una mano al mentón para seguir pensando.

Cementoss en vista de la pregunta él quizás podía aportar algo. **-Es porque mientras ponía las joyas en la bolsa como me ordenó, llegó la policía-** , les dijo a los "héroes profesionales" que le escucharon con atención.

 **-¿Usted los llamó?-** , le preguntó Prometeo al empleado de la joyería con calma.

 **-No fui yo-** , respondió Cementoss mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **-Alguien de afuera debió verlo y llamar a la policía-** , opinó Lida pellizcándose el puente de la nariz para luego acomodarse sus gafas.

En ese instante Momo abrió los ojos ante la revelación en su mente y posó su mirada sobre la persona que llamó a la policía. **-En ese caso la que llamó fue…-** , decía Creati con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que es interrumpida.

 **-Midnight, ¿cierto?-** , dijo Himiko con una sonrisita alegre mientras mira a Midnight, lo cual provocó sorpresa en los demás presentes a excepción de Izuku y Momo, el primero porque ya lo sabía, la segunda...

La joven Yaoyorozu infló las mejillas tiernamente molesta con su amiga. **-¡Toga-chan!, ¡yo quería decirlo!-** , se quejó haciendo un puchero y perdiendo la compostura profesional que antes tenía ya que su amiga le robó el momento protagónico del detective.

A lo cual Toga comenzó a disculparse con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras que Momo seguía ligeramente molesta diciendo: _"Para la próxima lo diré yo"_.

Izuku que observaba todo sonreía satisfecho por dos motivos, el primero: estaban yendo en el camino correcto de la investigación, el segundo: le entretiene gratamente ver lo bien que se llevan ellas dos.

Midnight que seguía sorprendida por la acusación de ambas chicas, se llevó una mano al pecho. **-¿Y-Yo?-** , preguntó Nemuri incrédula viendo a las heroínas que luego de hablar se calmaron y asintieron seguras de su deducción.

 **-¿Por qué piensan eso?-** , les preguntó Todoroki con su estoica expresión mientras que tanto Ochako como Tenya mostraban la misma curiosidad.

 **-Era la única que entró después que el villano-** , respondió Himiko con facilidad mientras que con un cara confiada observa a la mujer.

 **-Espera Toga-chan, eso es…-** , decía Lida algo sorprendido de tal acusación.

Bakugou que estaba apoyado de una pared miró con seriedad a Toga. **-Chica bollos, no lo empeores, ¿por qué la que llamó a la policía entraría para dejarse atrapar?-** , preguntó Katsuki con una pregunta valida y muy difícil de responder.

Pero Momo sonrió con seguridad mientas mira directamente a la mujer acusada. **-Porque esa es la razón de que el villano se encerrara-** , declaró ella causando sorpresa y disfrutando para sus adentros esta situación detectivesca, luego retomó la compostura y observó con firmeza a la Midnight. **-Usted conocía al villano de antes, ¿no es así?, además sabía que cometió un delito, al saber que iba a robar la joyería, llamó a la policía cuando atacó-** , explicaba Momo su teoría mientras que a su lado Himiko se mostraba de acuerdo.

 **-Y antes de que llegaran, entró por su cuenta-** , dijo Toga con calma tomando el relevo de la explicación. **-El villano se sorprendió de que entrara un conocido, pero entendió su verdadera intención, aun así el villano siguió con el robo y la ató, cuando llegó la policía se vio obligado a hacer una barricada-** , explicó Noblesse mientras observaba como Nemuri se abrazaba a sí misma con fragilidad.

 **-¿¡P-Por qué tendría que hacer algo así!?-** , preguntó Midnight alzando la voz y dando unos pasos al frente para tratar de defenderse.

Momo se acercó un poco a la mujer y le sonrió gentilmente. **-¿No fue porque querías detener al villano?-** , le preguntó la pelinegra a Nemuri que ensanchó los ojos para luego apartar la mirada con tristeza.

Toga también se acercó mientras cerraba los ojos. **-No importa cuánto intentabas detenerlo, no lo lograbas, por eso actuaste de modo que la policía lo atrapara-** , decía la rubia y al llegar al lado de Nemuri le colocó una mano en su hombro para mostrar su comprensión.

 **-Esperen Toga-chan, Momo-chan, aunque todo pasara como dicen, ¿por qué mataron al villano?-** , les preguntó Uraraka a sus dos amigas que hasta ahora no habían resuelto esa pregunta: "¿Why?", sabían el Donde, Cuando y Como, pero no tenían un Móvil, ¿por qué el villano murió?.

 **-Solo quería detenerlo, ¿no?-** , les dijo Lida a sus compañeras con la misma intriga ya que no tenía sentido que Midnight que se preocupaba por el villano lo matara.

 **-Sí, es cierto, no tenía motivos para matarlo-** , dijo Todoroki mirando con calma a las dos chicas que hasta el momento parecían haber resuelto el caso.

 **-Sí, ella no tiene motivo-** , dijo Momo asintiendo con la cabeza y cerrando los ojos. **-Por eso es como dijo Izuku-kun al principio-** , agregó la pelinegra mientras abre los ojos y mira a sus amigos.

Shoto miraba el cuerpo del villano que está encerrado dentro de Perfect Cube. **-Entonces de verdad se suicidó-** , dijo Todoroki recordando como Entity había dado esa misma conclusión cuando vieron el cadáver.

 **-Oops, no debí haber dicho eso antes, otro error mío-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa sencilla mientras se rasca ligeramente la cabeza con una mano.

Himiko cerró los ojos mientras que Nemuri parecía afligida. **-Probablemente al saber las intenciones de Midnight, aun intentó escapar, pero como llegamos los héroes profesionales…-** , dijo Toga dejando un silencio que no era necesario interpretar, pues todos sabían ahora a lo que tuvo que recurrir el villano.

 **-¿Se resignó y se suicidó?-** , se preguntó Lida ligeramente asombrado y con una mano en su mentón viendo el cadáver.

Momo negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras junta sus manos sobre su pecho, entonces una suave sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios. **-No, esto es lo que pensaba: "Si me atrapan, expondrán mi relación con Midnight, si eso pasa, habrá una sombra sobre el resto de su vida"-** , decía Creati abriendo los ojos para ver con gentileza a Midnight. **-Por eso el villano se cerró la boca con sus propias manos-** , dijo conmovida por el sacrificio.

Himiko mira como la mujer lucha por contener las lágrimas. **-Midnight no nos dijo la verdad porque sabía lo que pensaba al tomar su propia vida por ella-** , dijo soltando su hombro para luego darle la espalda. **-Por eso no dijo nada-** , declaró cerrando los ojos con seriedad y Midnight cayó rendida al suelo mientras lloraba de forma muy real.

 **-Qué triste-** , decía Uraraka con lagrimillas en el borde de sus ojos ya que la historia de amor entre Midnight y el villano le conmovió y no le gustó el final. **-Midnight quería salvar al villano porque lo amaba-** , decía la castaña mientras miraba al suelo con tristeza.

 **-Y el villano quería salvar a Midnight porque la amaba-** , completó Tenya mirando con un poco de pena como Midnight lloraba por el destino de su amado.

 **-Que terminara así… que irónico-** , dijo Todoroki con su estoica expresión y calma mientras agacha ligeramente la cabeza y su cabello cubre sus ojos.

Unos ligeros aplausos comenzaron a ser oídos por los presentes que enfocaron su atención en Izuku, quien con una tenue sonrisa veía a sus amigos. **-Bravo, lo hicieron muy bien, gran trabajo a todos, dedujeron el final trágico de ese amor-** , los felicitó de forma general por haber logrado resolver el caso mientras bajaba del cubo con un salto.

 **-¿Lo supiste desde el principio, Deku-kun?-** , le preguntó Uravity a su amigo peliverde con asombro.

 **-Como dije, ya sabía que era un suicidio, pero el motivo no lo supe hasta luego de oír la interrogación de los tres rehenes, solo conecté los puntos y confié en que mi teoría no estuviera errada-** , respondió Izuku sin intención de presumir ni nada por el estilo, solo fue sincero.

 **-¿Por qué no quisiste decirnos nada?-** , le preguntó Momo a Entity con curiosidad, de haberlo querido pudo haber dicho la respuesta y aprobarían la clase especial.

Él le sonrió ligeramente divertido a su amiga pelinegra. **-Porque resultaría aburrido que les de la respuesta, fue más entretenido ver como llegaban a descubrir la verdad, ¿no te parece, Momo-chan?-** , le dijo Izuku a su amiga que no pudo mentirse a sí misma y asintió de acuerdo con él.

Un asesinato misterioso, testigos que interrogar y pistas que recolectar para descubrir la verdad, un caso de investigación como los que ha leído en algunos de sus libros favoritos. Además por si fuera poco se suma el contexto romántico entre Midnight y el villano que terminó en un trágico final, sin duda ella particularmente se divirtió mucho de haber participado en este caso y de haberse implicado como detective.

Izuku miró enorgullecido tanto a Momo como a Himiko que estaban frente a él. **-Ustedes dos de verdad son unas detectives muy listas, lo hicieron bien-** , las elogió con una sincera y gentil sonrisa por el buen trabajo que hicieron ambas para llegar a la verdad.

 **-¡Quiero una recompensa, Watson!-** , reclamó Toga con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa orgullosa mientras tiene sus manos sobre su cintura, ya que ella lo hizo genial, como mínimo él tenía que darle algún otro dulce.

Entity sonrió divertido y con una mano comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza a Himiko. **-Aquí tienes-** , dijo el chico de traje con calma viendo a su amiga rubia que parecía sorprendida y avergonzada mientras agachaba la cabeza y se dejaba consentir… tal parece que no le disgustó su recompensa.

Momo veía esto ligeramente celosa y ella se aclaró un poco la garganta mientras aparta la mirada. **-B-Bueno, yo quiero un trato igualitario, Watson-** , le dijo Momo con las mejillas ruborizadas y cerrando los ojos al peliverde que no es justo que solo recompensara Toga.

Izuku se entretuvo por la linda actitud de su vicepresidenta y con su otra mano comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. **-Claro, lo hiciste muy bien, Momo-chan-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amiga con una amable sonrisa mientras que ella agacha la cabeza avergonzada y feliz.

Ochako por su parte tenía las mejillas infladas y hacia un tierno mohín. **(Hphm, yo también quiero)** , pensó Uraraka quizás sintiéndose un poco celosa de sus dos amigas que estaban siendo elogiadas por Izuku, pero como ella no aportó mucho a la investigación no podía reclamar el mismo trato... ¡a partir de mañana comenzaría a ver series de criminología!.

Momo y Himiko disfrutaban de la calidez de las manos de Izuku, pero al cabo de unos segundos ambas se dieron cuenta de algo. **-Un momento… ¡Yo soy Sherlock!-** , se dijeron la una a la otra queriendo reclamar para sí mismas el puesto de Sherlock con Izuku haciendo de Watson a su lado.

Aizawa que estaba en la entrada de la joyería habló. **-Bueno, eso es todo-** , declaró el pelinegro dando por finalizada la clase especial.

De esa forma Midnight dejó de llorar y cortó su actuación. **-¡Fue muy divertido!-** , dijo Midnight con una linda sonrisa alegre.

 **-Salió muy rápido de personaje-** , comentó Todoroki con calma y no es el único que lo pensó, los demás también estaban algo sorprendidos por el cambio tan abrupto del comportamiento de la mujer.

 **-Gracias, pueden irse-** , les dijo Aizawa a sus tres colegas profesores que no tuvieron inconvenientes y comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la salida.

 **-¿Qué tal actué?-** , le preguntó Midnight a sus dos compañeros profesores con buen humor.

 **-Fue demasiado intenso-** , opinó Cementoss honestamente ya que se vio un poco abrumado por las habilidades de actuación de la heroína.

Aizawa puso su mirada en Himiko y Momo que detrás tenían a Izuku, Uraraka, Lida, Todoroki y Bakugou. **-Yaoyorozu, Toga, sus deducciones fueron justo el escenario que preparamos, el villano tomó su vida con el cuchillo, buen trabajo descubriéndolo al preguntarse por qué se encerró-** , las felicitó el hombre con calma.

 **-¡Wow!, ¡Aizawa-Sensei las elogió!-** , exclamó Uraraka feliz por sus amigas que en definitiva hicieron un trabajo increíble de detectives, no por nada son de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase.

 **-¡Buen trabajo, chicas!-** , las felicitó Lida también feliz por ella que sin duda se merecían el reconocimiento del profesor.

 **-Pero debo hacer hincapié en ti Midoriya, lo hiciste muy bien-** , agregó Aizawa con su mirada fija en el peliverde, cosa que tomó con la guardia baja a más de uno.

 **-¿¡Eh!?, ¡ese Nerd no hizo nada!, ¡solo se quedó sentado viendo!-** , exclamó Bakugou enfurecido mientras señala descaradamente a Izuku, no entendía el motivo por el cual el profesional lo elogiaba.

 **-De no ser por él la nota de todos en el entrenamiento seria de cero puntos-** , le dijo Aizawa al rubio cenizo que tal parece no comprende la importancia de las acciones de Midoriya más allá de tener que resolver el caso.

Izuku miró a sus amigos y rival con diversión. **-Miren chicos-** , les dijo con calma mientras señala con un pulgar el cubo de Perfect Cube que está a su lado.

De modo que los 6 aspirantes a héroes se voltearon a ver el interior del cubo de energía y adentro pudieron ver a All Might de pie rascándose la cabeza.

 **-¡¿El villano sigue vivo!?-** , se preguntaron las chicas y Lida sorprendidos ya que habían olvidado que en realidad no existía un cadáver en primer lugar y este no fue un caso de muerte real.

 **-E-Etto, hola héroes-** , saludó All Might un poco avergonzado a sus estudiantes que lo observaban como si fuera un animal de zoológico dentro de su jaula, era algo penoso que lo pudieran ver cuando su plan era escapar cuando hayan resuelto el caso.

 **-Midoriya no asumió que el villano estaba muerto y exitosamente lo aprisionó para que no pudiera escapar-** , les dijo Aizawa a sus estudiantes que fueron mostrando asombro y sorpresa en sus rostros y luego pusieron sus miradas de incredulidad sobre Izuku.

 **-Ustedes al igual que yo vieron que reaccionó cuando Himiko le hico cosquillas, ¿verdad?, los cadáveres no se mueven, estaba vivo-** , aclaró Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa serena mientras cierra los ojos.

Eraser les dio la espalda a los jóvenes y comenzó a alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos. **-Eso es todo por la clase especial, retírense-** , les ordenó Aizawa a sus estudiantes para que se fueran a sus casas de una vez.

Uraraka apenas salió de su asombro y suspiró aliviada. **-E-Eso estuvo cerca, de no ser por Deku-kun…-** , decía la castaña sonriendo algo tensa ya que por poco reprobaban si Izuku no hubiera actuado de forma precavida.

 **-¡Esperen!, si el villano está vivo entonces fingía que se suicidó pero buscaba una oportunidad para huir, ¿no?-** , les dijo Tenya a sus amigos mientras se arregla los lentes y sacude un brazo con energía.

 **-Midnight lo malinterpretó y pensó que fue por ella-** , dijo Momo agachando la cabeza decepcionada de que el dulce sacrificio del villano por Midnight fuera solo un malentendido.

 **-¿¡Qué hay de su amor, Deku-kun!?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con intensidad a Izuku mientras lo sujeta de la gabardina y lo comienza a zarandear con fuerza para que le conteste, no es posible que su amor fuera una farsa, ¡no es posible!.

 **-N-No me lo preguntes a mí-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo ligeramente mareado mientras levanta las manos para mostrar su inocencia.

Himiko se acercó al cubo de Perfect Cube que seguía aprisionando a All Might. **-¡Respóndenos Villano!-** , le reclamó Toga al hombre de forma amenazante mientras que Ochako y Momo también se acercaban enojadas.

 **-E-Esperen jóvenes, solo era una actuación, no se molesten por eso-** , les decía All Might a las tres chicas que por algún motivo se tomaron muy a pecho el asunto del amor. **-J-Joven Midoriya-** , dijo el Símbolo de la Paz girándose a ver a su sucesor para que le liberara y lo sacara de ese apuro.

Pero el peliverde de traje negro se encogió de hombros como si no pudiera hacer nada y se cruzó de brazos. **-Lo siento Sensei, debe responder en nombre del amor-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo ligeramente divertido mientras ve a su maestro.

Si, All Might tendría que responder en nombre del amor, pues las tres chicas no se quedarían tranquilas hasta tener una respuesta que las tranquilice.

* * *

 _ ***En la Sala de Maestros***_

Un rato más tarde de vuelta al aula designada para los profesores, la puerta corrediza se abrió debido a All Might que estaba en su forma verdadera pero seguía vistiendo el atuendo de villano.

El hombre tosió un poco. **-Es agotador mantener los músculos por tanto tiempo-** , dijo All Might adentrándose en dirección a su escritorio y pudo ver la notificación en su computadora. **-Oh, cierto, tenía un correo-** , dijo el profesional sentándose en su silla para luego ensanchar los ojos. **-¿De Melissa?-** , preguntó Toshinori ligeramente sorprendido para luego abrir el mensaje y leerlo.

 _ **["Querido tío Might, cuanto tiempo, soy Melissa Shield, ¿te sorprende mi correo?, escribo porque harán la I-Expo en I-Island donde vivo con papá, según tengo entendido tendrás libre este fin de semana, ¿verdad?, te mandé las invitaciones adjuntas al mensaje, por favor ven a ver a papá. Un héroe japonés que peleó en el extranjero se reúne con un científico estadounidense tras muchos años, ¿no suena dramático?.**_

 _ **Posdata: Papá se sorprenderá si nos visitas, espero ver su cara de sorpresa"]**_

All Might terminó de leer el mensaje de su "sobrina" y se recostó en su silla con la mirada puesta en el techo.

" _¿El símbolo de la paz?"_

Entonces un grato recuerdo del pasado volvió con frescura a su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Estaban en un puerto de américa frente a un hermoso atardecer, el sol ocultándose en el horizonte y su luz rojiza se reflejaba sobre la superficie del agua.

All Might joven vestía su traje de Edad Temprana mientras miraba con una sonrisa el atardecer, detrás de él estaba su querido amigo David Shield apoyado del tecnológico auto rojo que creó .

 **-Lo que busco es un mundo donde todos puedan vivir sonriendo-** , decía All Might con seguridad y sin titubear mientras su capa azul ondeaba por el viento. **-Quiero ser el símbolo de la paz que brille en ese mundo-** , dijo el joven héroe sonriendo mientras extendía su mano hacia el sol como si su meta fuera alcanzarlo.

El hombre castaño sonrió desde el corazón viendo la espalda de su amigo. **-Entonces te daré mi apoyo, All Might-** , le dijo David Shield a All Might con sinceridad, esperando ver algún día ese mundo que su amigo quiere crear.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

All Might se dio cuenta de que en algún momento comenzó a sonreír mientras miraba el techo. **-Dave…-** , dijo el Símbolo de la Paz queriendo volver a ver a su amigo… no sería malo hacerle una visita.

* * *

 _ ***Cerca de la Casa Midoriya***_

Izuku caminaba tranquilamente en dirección a su casa, se despidió de Lida, Todoroki, Momo y Ochako en la estación, mientras que Himiko se adelantó corriendo hacia la casa porque dijo que se le olvidó grabar una serie.

Izuku pudo escuchar a alguien corriendo en su dirección y se detuvo, luego vio como una silueta a lo lejos se acercaba levantando polvo a su paso.

 **-¡Estoy aquí esperando emboscar al joven Midoriya de camino a casa!-** , exclamaba All Might llegando frente al chico en su forma Super vistiendo de forma más casual, pantalón de mezclilla, camisa blanca y saco café, además lleva una maleta de equipaje a su lado.

El chico peliverde miró con calma a su mentor. **-Deberías ser más precavido Sensei, cualquiera podría verte aquí afuera-** , le dijo Izuku con prudencia al hombre rubio que parecía ignorar que si los civiles lo ven empezaran a rodearle pidiendo autógrafos y fotos.

All Might fue envuelto en humo abruptamente y comenzó a toser en su forma verdadera. **–Cough Cough… m-mi chico, conoces I-island, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó All Might a su sucesor y alumno mientras se recomponía de su tos.

Entity asintió con la cabeza. **-Claro, todas las compañías de héroes crearon una ciudad para desarrollar Quirks y herramientas, es una isla artificial móvil que abarca una gran área-** , respondió Izuku con una ligera sonrisa mientras recuerda las imágenes que ha visto de la isla.

 **-Veo que si lo conoces, ¿quieres ir conmigo?-** , le preguntó All Might al joven que ensanchó ligeramente los ojos mientras que la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en el pavimento de la calle.

Izuku se tomó unos segundos para responder. **-Por supuesto, ¿pero por qué yo?-** , le preguntó con curiosidad al hombre, entiende que son mentor y discípulo, maestro y alumno, predecesor y sucesor, hasta remotamente cercanos a una relación padre e hijo, pero seguro había un motivo detrás de la invitación.

 **-No sería por diversión, ahora que eres mi sucesor quería que desarrollaras más perspicacia-** , respondía All Might mirando a su discípulo fijamente, la verdad estaba mintiendo un poco, ya su alumno es muy perspicaz, pero es mejor decirle eso que: _"Solo quise que vinieras conmigo, no hay otro motivo"_.

Pero Izuku pudo ver a través de su maestro y sonrió divertido. **-Ya veo, lo hace por mí-** , dijo el joven decidiendo seguirle el juego a su mentor. **-¿Seguro que no es porque en I-Island trabaja David Shield que trabajó contigo en américa?-** , le preguntó con sencillez a All Might que se tensó un poco.

 **-B-Bueno, aprovecharé para saludar a mi viejo amigo-** , contestó All Might sonriendo algo apenado mientras se rasca una mejilla.

El joven chico le restó importancia con calma. **-No se preocupe Sensei, aun así estoy muy agradecido de que me invite a ir con usted-** , le dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa a su maestro, independientemente de cual fuera el motivo para ir, él lo invitó para acompañarle, eso ya le alegraba.

Entonces All Might le sonrió a su alumno. **-Entonces ve a tu habitación a prepararte para el viaje, nos vamos de inmediato-** , le ordenó el héroe al estudiante que alzó una ceja.

 **-¿Ahora mismo?, bueno, entonces déjeme primero decírselo a Himiko para que no se preocupe-** , le dijo Izuku a All Might con serenidad para luego activar Flight y volar velozmente a su casa, solo quedaba una cuadra más, no debería haber problema con que use su Quirk durante solo unos minutos como un atajo para entrar por la ventana de su habitación.

 **-¡Rápido mi chico, apresúrate que el vuelo se nos va en una hora!-** , gritaba All Might metiéndole prisa a su discípulo para que se apresurara.

Entity y All Might se irían a I-Island.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Con este capítulo supongo que ya está más que claro cuál es la sorpresa de la cual les he estado hablando, ¡exacto!, ¡la película!, espero que esto no se lo hayan esperado, digo, al menos que yo sepa nadie ha incluido la película en su totalidad en alguna historia. Me gustaría hacer este anuncio más taquillero e impresionante, pero mejor no, mejor no hago más Hype ya que ahora saben qué es lo que se viene en la siguiente actualización.

Ahora por favor requiero de mucha paciencia por parte de ustedes, ya saben que yo acostumbro a tardar casi más de dos semanas en actualizar, ya deberían saber que estoy ocupado con mi vida privada y bla bla bla, por eso me esforcé para traerles este capítulo en menos tiempo para "compensarlos" de alguna manera por todo el tiempo que voy a tardar en actualizar, digo, voy a escribir la película que tiene una duración muy extensa y en consecuencia eso se reflejara en el capítulo, como mínimo tardaré un mes en terminar y actualizarlo, COMO MINIMO, asi que por favor paciencia, si tardo mucho es porque trato de hacerlo bien.

Entonces ya lo saben, el siguiente capítulo tenemos película, Todo para Mi: Shining Like Star, espérenlo en su cine más cercano… (¿ah no?, ¿qué van a leerlo?, eso es muy fastidioso, ¿acaso no saben lo extenso que será eso?... ¿además lo leerán gratis?, ¿no cobraremos nada?, vaya, allí se van mis esperanzas de ir a Miami… ¡Oi!, ¡que esto sigue encendido)… ¡sin nada más que decir me despido!, ¡Sayonara!.


	33. Rumbo a I-Island

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. Uff, ha sido mucho tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, de verdad mucho tiempo, solo para aclarar, esto no es la película, solo es un "Especial" raro que creé para suplantar el anterior anuncio que estaba aquí, ah, y con respecto a eso me alegra decir que gracias al apoyo de muchos logramos detener al sujeto que publicaba la historia sin mi permiso, fue difícil pero gracias a la ayuda de los que intervinieron se logró, aunque no esperaba que le cerraran la cuenta, lamento eso. Bueno, ¿Qué demonios es esto?, como dije un especial raro que está orientado a hacer un conteo de los Quirks que Izuku ha mostrado hasta el momento, por supuesto para no hacerlo aburrido serán cuatro personas las que los presentarán. PERO antes de comenzar este raro segmento, responderé a los comentarios recientes de ustedes:

 **Yarus15:** Primera respuesta: No lo sé, quizás. Segunda respuesta: para saber eso tendrás que leer la película. Tercera respuesta: los Quirks de aroma no me acuerdo haberlos mencionado, envíame por PM la parte exacta para confirmar, el de idiomas… no puedo darte detalles por ahora, el de aumento de fuerza es Canon, ósea lo tenía All For One y forma parte de Pulse, el de la esfera de calor es un Quirk del Izuku del futuro, no de este, por lo cual no te puedo revelar el nombre. Cuarta respuesta: Tienes que ver la película. Yo también espero que la película sea increíble, la verdad me siento algo ansioso al respecto.

 **agusXD:** Gracias por tus palabras y tus ánimos, de verdad me esfuerzo por hacer de este fic entretenido para ustedes, aun así me gusta hacer las cosas bien y trato de tomar un ritmo que lo haga ser diferente al resto de historias en la plataforma, al menos ese es el plan. Espero que disfrutes la película.

 **JAlexGamer:** No lo sé amigo, tendrás que ver la película para confirmar si tus sospechas pueden ser acertadas o no, jeje.

 **Melz1512:** Vaya, muchas gracias por tus ánimos y tus palabras, me alegra que el capítulo anterior te haya entretenido y haberte emocionado con la mención de la película, ya te digo que me he matado escribiéndola todo este tiempo, de verdad me costó una vida pero finalmente esta lista y preparada para que la leas, allí verificarás tu misma tus preguntas con respecto a Melissa, espero te guste.

 **Sebas602:** De verdad tus comentarios me animan mucho a continuar, gracias y espero que la película sea de tu agrado ya que me dejé sangre y lágrimas para poder terminarla en todo este tiempo en que los he tenido esperando.

 **THC Fuuan:** De verdad te agradezco infinitamente el que me hayas avisado de esa historia y todo el apoyo que diste para detenerlo, eres grande, espero que disfrutes la película.

 **xanatrix742:** Bueno, David si se llevará una sorpresa con el peliverde, de cierta forma se sentirá más tranquilo con respecto al futuro del mundo.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Muchas gracias amigo, espero que te guste la película.

 **Quest:** Yo tampoco me lo esperaba cuando comencé a escribir esta historia, pero fíjate nada más en que me tuve que matar escribiendo una película, espero que eso no se haga un habito.

Ahora sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***Tomando el Vuelo***_

Ya es tarde en Japón, se podía ver el atardecer en el horizonte y los rayos rojizos del sol se reflejaban sobre la superficie de los edificios y las calles, los adultos ya se dirigían a sus casas mientras que los jóvenes se preparaban para salir y divertirse en la cercana noche de viernes.

Concretamente nos encontramos en un vecindario tranquilo, uno bastante lindo y común, normalmente por aquí no pasan muchas cosas destacables, salvo ahora que hay una lujosa limusina negra estacionada al frente de la casa de los Hado.

La puerta de la casa azul se abrió de golpe y del interior salió Toga jalando la mano de Nejire. **-¡Apresúrate, Nejire-Senpai!-** , exclamaba la rubia corriendo hacia la limusina mientras que Nejire luchaba por no tropezarse mientras sostenía una maleta con equipaje.

 **-¡E-Espera Toga-chan!-** , le decía Nejire a su Kouhai para que le soltara y le permitiera correr por sí misma, pero la rubia no le prestaba atención a la peliazul y la lanzó al interior de la limusina junto con su maleta.

Toga saltó al interior del vehículo aterrizando sobre Nejire. **-¡Arranca de una vez chófer, al aeropuerto!-** , le gritó la chica al conductor que obedeció la orden desde el otro lado de la ventanilla negra y arrancó el vehículo a gran velocidad.

Nejire mareada se sobaba la cabeza y se comenzó a recomponer en el asiento mientras que Himiko se le quitaba de encima.

 **-Estás demasiado apresurada Toga-chan, nuestro vuelo es privado, no hay prisa por llegar rápido-** , le decía Nejire a su Kouhai con calma mientras que se sienta como debe y deja su equipaje en el suelo de la espaciosa limusina.

Toga a su lado se mostraba bastante agitada y emocionada. **-Lo sé Senpai, ¡pero no puedo evitarlo!, tenemos que estar a tiempo para que lleguemos a I-Island mañana en la mañana-** , decía Himiko con una sonrisa viendo a amiga de tercer año, la cual sonrió.

 **-Asi sorprenderemos a Izuku-kun, ¿verdad?-** , dijo la chica de Los Tres Grandes divertida viendo a Toga.

 **-¡Exacto!, él seguro no espera que nosotras también estemos allí, ¡será muy divertido!-** , decía emocionada la chica de ojos amarillos mientras se cruza de brazos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 **-Pareces muy emocionada por ir a I-Island-** , comentó Nejire con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amiga, la cual alzó una ceja.

 **-Eh, ¿eso?, no, la verdad es que no me interesa mucho ir-** , negó Toga con sencillez sacudiendo una mano al frente suyo para desestimar esa suposición.

 **-¿Entonces por qué estás tan motivada?-** , le preguntó la peliazul con intriga mientras ladea su cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado.

Himiko se sonrojó ligeramente y apartó la mirada mientras comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos. **-S-Supongo que para ver un lugar nuevo, salir de la rutina estaría bien-** , respondió sonriendo un poco nerviosa incapaz de decir que la verdad solo quería ir para estar con Izuku. **-Además será aburrido estar en casa sin poder molestar a Izuku-kun, ¡necesito entretenimiento!-** , exigió Toga como si fuera un emperador romano, provocando que Nejire riera un poco cubriéndose la boca con una mano.

 **-En ese caso seguro vamos al lugar correcto, escuché que la I-Expo es un lugar asombroso con muchas atracciones-** , dijo Nejire sonriéndole alegre a su Kouhai que seguro encontraría muchas cosas divertidas en la isla artificial.

 **-¿Es la primera vez que vas a I-Island, Senpai?-** , le preguntó Himiko a la mayor con curiosidad ya que hablaba como si no haya ido antes.

La peliazul asintió con la cabeza. **-Sip, gracias por invitarme a ir contigo-** , agradeció feliz de tener la oportunidad de ir y poder explorar todo lo que tenga la isla para ofrecer, además que está 100 veces más entusiasmada ahora que Himiko le contó que Izuku está en camino junto a All Might.

 **-No hay problema, gané un boleto por quedar de tercer lugar en el festival deportivo, el otro me lo regaló Toussen-niichan-** , decía Toga sonriendo alegre mirando a su Senpai mientras agradece el gesto de su hermano mayor. **-¿Tu no tenías un boleto, Senpai?, tú también quedaste en tercer lugar en el festival de tercer año, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó con curiosidad a la peliazul.

 **-Sí, pero se lo regalé a Yuyu-chan, una amiga de mi clase-** , respondió Nejire sonriendo y cerrando los ojos tan alegre solo por recordar lo feliz que hizo a su amiga el boleto.

 **-Eres muy buena, Senpai-** , opinó Himiko sonriendo ante lo amable que es su amiga para pensar en la felicidad de otros antes que la suya propia, le recuerda a Izuku.

 **-En el aeropuerto nos encontraremos con Momo-chan y Ochako-chan, ¿verdad?, que bien que vayamos a ir todas juntas-** , dijo Nejire emocionada mientras junta las manos esperando que todas se diviertan en el viaje.

 **-Bueno, resulta que solo queda un jet privado que nos lleve a I-Island, así que como somos amigas podemos compartirlo-** , aclaró Toga con una ligera sonrisa mirando a su Senpai para luego estrellar su rostro contra los pechos de ella a causa del brusco movimiento de la limusina al tomar una curva

Toga sacó su rostro de allí. **-¡Oye chófer!, ¿¡acaso estás loco!?, ¡conduce bien!-** , le gritó al conductor del vehículo que parecía un desquiciado manejando de esa manera, quizás vio demasiado Initial D.

 **-Pero tú le dijiste que se apresurara-** , dijo Nejire sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la sien.

* * *

No tardaron más de media hora en llegar al aeropuerto y ambas chicas se encontraban de pie con sus equipajes frente a las puertas de abordaje, la verdad no necesitaban estar allí ya que en ese lugar no podían subirse al jet privado que las llevaría, solo acordaron ese sitio como punto de encuentro.

Toga miraba en distintas direcciones con notable impaciencia. **-¿Dónde están?, Ya deberían haber llegado-** , decía ella inquieta esperando encontrar a sus amigas entre la gran cantidad de personas que hay.

 **-Quizás se detuvieron a comprar maní-** , comentó Nejire sonriendo mientras busca con más tranquilidad que la rubia.

 **-¿Por qué harían eso?-** , le preguntó Toga confundida a la peliazul.

 **-Porque quieren comer maní-** , respondió el ser de luz que es Nejire con una inocente sonrisa mientras se voltea a ver a su Kouhai.

 **-¿Tienes hambre, Senpai?-** , preguntó Himiko mirando a su amiga, la cual tardó unos segundos en responder con un asentimiento. **-En el jet puedes comerte todos los manís que quieras-** , dijo Toga volviendo a buscar a sus amigas mientras que Nejire se emociona.

 **-¡Allí vienen!-** , exclamó la peliazul de los Tres Grandes con una sonrisa apuntando hacia Momo y Ochako que se acercaban con sus equipajes en sus manos.

 **-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-** , les preguntó Toga a la pelinegra y a la castaña que se suponen debían haber llegado hace 20 minutos, pero la rubia no revelaría que ella y Nejire acababan de llegar hace poco.

 **-Estuvimos algo ocupadas con la competencia de quien se quedaba con el boleto extra de Momo-chan-** , respondió Uraraka sonriendo algo avergonzada por la demora mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

Aunque la verdad es difícil llegar a tiempo cuando fue Toga quien de la nada las llamó y les dijo que Izuku iría a I-Island y las convenció de ir también, fue complicado ir a la academia y pedir que le dejaran llevarse su traje de heroína.

 **-Pero ahora que estamos todas podemos ir abordando el jet-** , dijo Momo sonriéndoles con amabilidad mientras junta las palmas de sus manos, esta es la primera vez que viajaría en un avión privado con amigas, está emocionada.

 **-Muy bien, ¡nos vamos a I-Island!-** , exclamó Toga emocionada y con espíritu golpeando el aire con un puño.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondieron las demás igual de entusiasmadas que la rubia y alzaron también los puños.

Las cuatro chicas fueron guiadas hacia el avión privado que las llevaría a I-Island y ahora estaban entrando al vehículo al elegante lobby del avión.

Uraraka entró mirando con asombro cada rincón. **-Woah, es igual a esa serie de criminología que veo con mis padres, que genial-** , decía la castaña con brillo en los ojos mientras deja su equipaje y las demás dejaban sus maletas en el mismo lugar.

 **-Te acostumbras luego de unos cuantos vuelos, no es la gran cosa-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa tranquila viendo a su amiga que no debería darle tanta importancia, solo es un medio de transporte, ella como miembro de los Toga ha viajado mucho desde pequeña.

 **-Es cierto Uraraka-chan, con el tiempo se vuelve fastidioso estar aquí encerrada por horas-** , le dijo Momo a la castaña con calma mientras pasa a su lado y se acomoda en un asiento junto a una ventanilla donde se aprecia que en el exterior ya es de noche.

 **-La verdad dudo que vuelva a tener la oportunidad de viajar en uno de estos de nuevo-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo algo apenada rascándose una mejilla sentándose al lado de la pelinegra mientras que Toga y Nejire se sientan en los asientos del frente.

 **-No digas eso, si quieres te invito al siguiente viaje al extranjero que haga con mis padres-** , le decía la Yaoyorozu a su amiga con amabilidad y feliz de que los acompañara, abofeteando inconscientemente a Ochako con la diferencia de nivel, pero es tan cálida que no le importa y asintió contenta.

Ellas escucharon al piloto avisar de que comenzaría el despegue, segundos después el jet comenzó a moverse y luego de acelerar lo suficiente en la pista, comenzó a elevarse y volar camino a I-Island.

 **-Bueno, ¿de qué quieren hablar mientras tanto?-** , les preguntó Nejire a sus tres Kouhais con curiosidad.

 **-La verdad he querido pedirles su ayuda con algo-** , dijo Momo con calma mirando a las demás que se sintieron intrigadas.

 **-¿Qué cosa, Momo-chan?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a su amiga pelinegra.

 **-Contar cuantos Quirks ha mostrado Izuku-kun hasta ahora, sinceramente no llevo la cuenta de los que ha enseñado desde que lo conozco y me gustaría que me ayudaran a hacer un conteo-** , les pidió la Yaoyorozu a sus amigas, las cuales se vieron interesadas en la idea.

 **-Suena divertido, por mi está bien-** , respondió Toga sonriendo relajada y poniéndose cómoda cruzando las piernas en su asiento.

 **-No creo que yo sea de mucha ayuda, pero también me gustaría participar-** , dijo Uraraka animada y apretando un puño al frente suyo.

 **-Está bien para matar el rato, ¿por qué no?-** , dijo Nejire sonriendo alegre pensando que sería productivo recordar las particularidades de Izuku, de esa manera se le podrían ocurrir nuevas preguntas que hacerle.

Y de esta manera por fin comenzó el conteo de los Quirks de Entity.

 **-Muy bien, ¿quién quiere decir el primero?-** , les preguntó Himiko a las demás con una sonrisa y una mirada expectante mientras las veía pensando, entonces notó como Ochako reaccionó.

 **-Oh, está** _ **Red Volt**_ **, creo que lo vi por primera vez cuando me salvó del robot de cero puntos en el examen de admisión, aunque era muy difícil distinguirlo desde tan lejos cuando lo golpeó-** , decía la castaña que realizó el examen en el mismo campo que el peliverde y fue salvada por él cuando quedó atascada debajo de un escombro.

Nejire con las manos en su asiento, se inclinó hacia adelante viendo a Uraraka. **-Eso debió ser increíble de ver en persona, yo vi el video que se subió a internet y me quedé como "¡Woah, mandó su cabeza a volar!"-** , exclamó Nejire deseando haber estado allí en ese momento.

 **-Ahora que mencionaste la prueba de admisión, creo que también utilizó** _ **Perfect Cube**_ **,** _ **Flight**_ **,** _ **Not Alone**_ **para crear sus clones, y también** _ **Metallica**_ **para sus brazos, al menos eso vi en las grabaciones publicadas-** , decía Momo con una mano en su mentón mientras recuerda aquellas particularidades que presentó cuando peleaba contra los robots, ella estuvo en otro campo diferente y no pudo verlo pelear en vivo.

 **-Sí, me quedé sorprendidísima cuando vi con mis propios ojos que de verdad había alguien con múltiples Quirks-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo emocionada mientras recuerda lo genial que se veía Deku peleando contra todos esos robots él solo.

Toga se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de las demás. **-Quizás lo estén olvidando, pero Izuku también utilizó** _ **Immobilize**_ **para detener al robot antes de que pisara a Uraraka-chan, otros que utilizó son** _ **Inferno**_ **y** _ **Pulse**_ **para mandar su cabeza a volar-** , decía rubia con calma recordando lo que vio en los videos, lastimosamente ella también estuvo en un campo diferente y no estuvo presente como Uraraka.

Nejire se quedó pensando en cual Quirk decir durante unos segundos hasta que recordó algo. **-Ah, también recuerdo que Izuku-kun comentó que Pulse es la unión de otros Quirks que tiene, ¿alguna sabe cuáles son?-** , les preguntó a sus amigas con curiosidad.

 **-** _ **Cañón de aire**_ **,** _ **Extremidades Resorte**_ **,** _ **Impulso Cinético**_ **y** _ **Aumento de Fuerza**_ **, creo que esos son todos-** , respondió Himiko con serenidad mientras cuenta esos cuatro con los dedos.

 **-Yo creo que Pulse es principalmente Cañón de Aire pero potenciado por los otros tres-** , opinaba la castaña pensando en aquella posibilidad bastante probable y las otras chicas consideraron esa idea valida.

 **-Entonces son cuatro Quirks actuando como uno solo, aunque es preferible que lo contemos como cuatro por individual-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigas que estuvieron de acuerdo con ella.

 **-** _ **Eyes´God**_ **también es una combinación de varios Quirks, pero Izuku-kun no me ha dicho de cuantos-** , comentó Himiko mostrándose un poco molesta ya que su mejor amigo siempre respondía con: _"Es irrelevante cuanto son, ¿acaso importa?"_.

 **-En el examen de admisión también mostró a** _ **Frost**_ **para evitar que el cuerpo del cero puntos cayera sobre mí-** , dijo Ochako con una tímida sonrisa y sonrojándose tenuemente al recordar aquel momento.

 **-De acuerdo, hasta ahora llevamos… 13 si contamos a Pulse como cuatro-** , contó Nejire con una amplia sonrisa viendo a sus Kouhais, anotando los que han dicho en las notas de su teléfono para no perder la cuenta.

 **-Esos ya son muchos Quirks-** , comentó Momo con una gota de sudor en la sien mientras contemplada el número de particularidades tiene Izuku cuando todas las personas tienen solo uno.

 **-Y ni siquiera vamos por la mitad-** , dijo Himiko soltando un suspiro ante los muchos Quirks que les queda por mencionar.

 **-De acuerdo, también recuerdo** _ **Fear Alpha**_ **,** _ **Telekinesis**_ **,** _ **Hellsing**_ **y… ¡oh!, él mencionó durante una clase de inglés que tiene un Quirk que le permite hablar en varios idiomas-** , les decía Uraraka a las demás con una sonrisa recordando aquella clase con Present Mic.

 **-Sí, creo recordar que lo comentó en algún momento-** , decía Momo sabiendo a cual se refería su amiga, está casi segura que durante un almuerzo el peliverde dijo su nombre.

 **-Ese se llama** _ **Babel**_ **, le permite hablar cualquier lengua, al menos eso me dijo cuándo se lo pregunté-** , explicó Himiko de brazos cruzados captando la atención de sus amigas que se asombraron notablemente.

 **-¿También puede hablar con los animales?-** , le preguntó Nejire emocionada a la rubia mientras le sujeta de los hombros.

La chica se encogió de hombros. **-Habría que preguntarle, pero deben saber que era extraño escucharle hablar en latín algunas veces-** , decía Himiko recordando como luego de ver una película de terror pensó que Izuku estaba haciendo un ritual o algo así.

De un momento a otro Ochako golpeó un puño sobre la palma de su mano. **-¡Ahá!, recuerdo que tiene un Quirk que controla el agua llamado** _ **Poseidón**_ **, también un Quirk llamado** _ **Beast**_ **, honestamente no recuerdo que hace este último, ¿lo hace una bestia?-** , preguntó ella confundida al no recordar su función.

Nejire rio divertida por la suposición de Uraraka y negó con la cabeza. **-No Ochako-chan, solo amplifica sus cinco sentidos como si fuera un depredador, su audición, olfato, vista, gusto y tacto, casi siempre lo usó en la agencia de Ryu-chan-** , le explicó la mayor a la castaña que asintió comprendiendo.

 **-Otra de sus particularidades… mmm,** _ **Darkness**_ **lo mostró en el festival deportivo, también ese Quirk** _ **Ghoul**_ **que crea esas colas y le cambia el color de sus ojos-** , comentaba Momo tranquilamente mientras recuerda la carrera del festival donde él con un ataque la salvó de salir herida por los cero puntos entre todo ese caos.

 **-En el festival deportivo también mostró a** _ **Gea**_ **y** _ **Berserker**_ **-** , recordó Himiko con un dedo puesto en su mentón recordando la pelea contra Lida y la final contra Katsuki.

 **-Sí, es difícil olvidar cuando lo utilizo contra Bakugou-kun-** , dijo Momo sonriendo algo tensa al recordar aquella feroz batalla donde en más de una ocasión sintió un escalofrió al ver a Izuku, tan salvaje, tan amenazante, tan... orgulloso.

 **-Ahora que mencionamos esa pelea, fue muy fuerte esa nueva forma de Izuku-kun-** , decía Nejire emocionada recordando la transformación del peliverde que exudaba peligro y ferocidad, luego ella se levantó de su asiento para ir a revisar el mini refrigerador del jet.

 **-Te refieres al Modo Asalto: Berzerk, según recuerdo dijo que utiliza al mismo tiempo Darkness, Ghoul, Berserker, Metallica reforzada con Inferno y Beast-** , contestó la pelinegra con tranquilidad recordando la combinación que le dijo Izuku en una de sus conversaciones.

 **-Él comentó que es una de las cartas para la victoria que estuvo entrenando, Toga-chan, ¿sabes cuáles son las demás?-** , le preguntó Uraraka con intriga a su amiga rubia, después de todo ella vive con él y debe de saber más detalles.

 **-Siendo honesta no tengo ni idea, no estuve todo el tiempo con él cuando estuvo entrenando para el festival deportivo-** , respondió Himiko sintiéndose igual de interesada en aquellos ases bajo la manga que Izuku ha estado entrenando, como mínimo deben ser igual de sorprendentes que el Modo Asalto.

 **-Bueno, continuando donde lo dejamos, en el festival deportivo en su pelea contra Shinso-kun mostró** _ **Black Portal**_ **, casi lo olvido-** , dijo Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus amigas que recordaron como el pelimorado literalmente apareció afuera de la zona permitida.

 **-¡Ta-Dah!, ¡delicioso maní!-** , exclamó Nejire contenta alzando la bolsa de manís como si fuera un tesoro, sacó otras tres bolsas de manís y se las dio a las demás para que también comieran y volvió a su asiento. **-También él ha mostrado** _ **Chamaleon**_ **, emm…** _ **Automata**_ **,** _ **Trace On**_ **y** _ **Echoes**_ **-** , decía la Senpai con una sonrisa abriendo la bolsa para comenzar a comer manís con una buena proporción de sal.

 **-Me sigue sorprendiendo que con Trace On pueda proyectar cualquier arma que haya visto antes-** , dijo Ochako algo nerviosa ante esa habilidad tan temible, poder proyectar un arma capaz de lastimar a otros no es ninguna broma.

 **-Izuku-kun está muy OP-** , dijo Toga divertida, aunque no es algo que ellas no supieran ya, Izuku es demasiado poderoso.

Las chicas se desviaron de la conversación y comenzaron a charlar de otras cosas, comieron maní y algunos otros bocadillos que estaban guardados en el interior del mini refrigerador. Se rieron un rato y luego volvieron a ponerse a pensar en las particularidades del chico pecoso.

 **-Mmm, recuerdo que me dijo que entrenaba con un héroe llamado Gran Torino utilizando** _ **Souls´ King**_ **-** , dijo Nejire mirando el techo del Jet mientras que ella y las demás se habían cambiado a ropa para dormir y tenían unas pequeñas almohadas en los asientos.

 **-Lida-kun me comentó que Deku-kun utilizó una particularidad llamada** _ **All Fiction**_ **para no sé qué, ¿alguna sabe para qué funciona?-** , les preguntó Ochako a sus amigas que negaron con la cabeza también desconociendo lo que hace en concreto esa particularidad.

 **-Hasta ahora hemos contado 29 Quirks, creo-** , anunció Momo con tranquilidad viendo a las demás.

 **-¿No sería más fácil que comentáramos los Quirks en orden cronológico?-** , les preguntó Nejire a sus Kouhais con curiosidad, de esa manera seria más fácil llevar la cuenta conforme al orden de los eventos.

 **-¿Por qué lo haríamos?, la memoria humana no va a ser tan conveniente como eso-** , contestó Himiko no muy convencida, después de todo sería molesto para ella empezar a contarles a ellas el orden en el cual observó los Quirks de él, y siendo honesta no se acuerda de aquello. **-También está** _ **Set Time**_ **con el cual logra reparar su ropa al retroceder su tiempo-** , agregó al recordar cuando lo utilizó luego de su pelea contra Todoroki… y también cuando reparó su celular luego de que ella accidentalmente lo pisara.

Nejire recordó algo y observó a las demás con una amplia sonrisa. **-¿Alguna recuerda los videos que se hicieron virales con la primera aparición de Izuku-kun?-** , les preguntó con un deje de emoción en su tono.

Yaoyorozu asintió con calma. **-Si me acuerdo, pero los llegué a ver después de conocerlo, fue cuando salvó a Bakugou del villano de lodo, ¿verdad?-** , decía Momo con algo de duda recibiendo un asentimiento de su Senpai.

 **-Correcto, entonces ahora que sabemos que le robó el Quirk al villano, es otro más a la lista-** , explicó la mayor de las cuatro con alegría al haber recordado aquella particularidad que casi se les escapa.

 **-Ese se llama** _ **Slime**_ **, es desagradable-** , decía Himiko mirando a las demás que la observaron confundidas.

 **-¿Por qué lo dices?-** , le preguntó Ochako a su amiga rubia con intriga.

 **-Un día Izuku-kun lo utilizó y todo su cuerpo se volvió de lodo pero seguía manteniendo su apariencia, era raro, parecía un Slime con forma de Izuku-kun, agradezco que no le guste utilizarlo-** , explicó Toga recostando su espalda del asiento mientras cierra los ojos aliviada.

 **-Continuemos, ¿hay algún otro Quirk que estemos pasando por alto?-** , preguntó Momo abiertamente tratando de recordar si estaba olvidándose de decir un Quirk que ya ha visto con anterioridad.

 **-** _ **Bloody Minded**_ **y** _ **Phantom Blood**_ **, los Quirks de mis padres-** , respondió Toga captando la atención de las demás que se sintieron algo incomodas pensando que ella se sentirá triste por sus padres, pero contrario a lo que esperaba Himiko les sonrió divertida. **-Oigan, no se preocupen, no me importan ellos, más bien me alegra que les haya quitado sus particularidades para darles un buen uso-** , les aclaró Noblesse a sus amigas que se sintieron aliviadas y se relajaron.

 **-** _ **Infinity**_ **-** , dijo Nejire recordando aquel poder mientras levanta un dedo índice.

 **-Ese es el Quirk que le otorga longevidad a Deku-kun, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó Ochako con interés recibiendo un "Si" por parte de su Senpai.

 **-¿Eso significa que va a vivir eternamente?-** , le preguntó Himiko a Nejire con interés pero la peliazul no sabía cómo responder a eso.

 **-No necesariamente, solo que no envejecerá, pero si puede morir por heridas en su cuerpo-** , explicó Momo con una mirada seria mientras agacha un poco la cabeza, de repente el ambiente se sintió tenso y la pelinegra se percató de la forma en que lo dijo. **–M-Mejor no nos pongamos a pensar en eso-** , les dijo la pelinegra a las demás con una sonrisa nerviosa y ellas estuvieron de acuerdo.

Ochako sonrió cálidamente mientras se lleva una mano al pecho. **-No hay que olvidar a** _ **Mon**_ **-** , dijo la castaña provocando que las demás tuvieran expresiones similares a las de ella, pero había algo en común en los pensamientos de todas: agradecimiento.

 **-El Quirk que más usa, no me extraña teniendo en cuenta todo lo que se lastima-** , comentó Momo ligeramente divertida mientras se cubre la boca.

 **-De no ser por Mom no sé qué sería de él-** , dijo Himiko cerrando los ojos pensando en lo perdido que estaría Izuku si sus heridas no se pudieran curar.

 **-Diría que gracias a Mom es que él se siente libre de arriesgar su vida-** , opinó Nejire con una suave sonrisa en sus labios mientras recuerda su batalla contra el Nomu de USJ o el Beta Alta Gama.

Sin duda las cuatro chicas se sentían muy agradecidas de que él siendo como es tuviera un Quirk tan confiable como Mom, uno el cual lo mantiene vivo y eso ya es mucho considerando el potencial que tiene él para convertirse en el mejor héroe de todos, una habilidad como esa seria invaluable.

Después las cuatro chicas recordaron las mismas particularidades al mismo tiempo, provocando que tuvieran expresiones más serias en sus rostros.

 **-Cierto, casi nos olvidamos de los más importantes-** , decía Ochako agachando un poco la cabeza.

 **-Los dos que lo empezaron todo, ¿verdad?-** , dijo Momo con una tenue sonrisa que está cargada de distintas emociones.

- _ **All For One**_ y _**One For All**_ -, los nombró Nejire sintiendo el gran peso que conllevan los Quirks "primigenios" que están dentro de su Kouhai peliverde.

 **-Uno es el poder de robar y otorgar Quirks-** , contaba Toga con seriedad sintiendo un nudo en su garganta al recordar la particularidad del hombre que asesinó a sus tíos.

 **-Mientras que el otro es el poder de acumular poder y heredarlo-** , completó Yaoyorozu recordando la explicación que All Might e Izuku les dieron.

 **-Vaya, pensar que unas particularidades así podían existir, todavía me sigue sorprendiendo-** , comentó Ochako sonriendo algo nerviosa mientras recuerda toda la historia que involucra esos dos Quirks y sus anteriores portadores, entre ellos la maestra de All Might.

Momo ensanchó ligeramente los ojos al darse cuenta de algo. **-Un momento, el Quirk del primer usuario de One For All era heredar su poder, ¿cierto?, y su hermano le dio el Quirk de acumular poder, ¿acaso eso no significa que One For All son dos Quirks que trabajan en conjunto?-** , les preguntó la interés pelinegra a sus amigas ya que eso picó su curiosidad.

 **-¿De verdad vamos a discutir eso?, solo preguntémosle a Izuku-kun cuando lleguemos a I-Island-** , respondió Toga no muy motivada para romperse la cabeza pensando.

 **-Muy bien, entonces voy decir todos los que llevamos-** , les decía Nejire con una sonrisa a las demás, luego comenzó a leer las notas de su móvil. **-Red Volt, Perfect Cube, Not Alone, Flight, Metallica, Immobilize, Inferno, Cañón de aire, Extremidades Resorte, Impulso Cinético, Aumento de Fuerza, Eyes´God, Fear Alpha, Telekinesis, Hellsing, Babel, Poseidón, Beast, Darkness, Ghoul, Gea, Berserker, Black Portal, Chamaleon, Automata, Trace On, Echoes, Soul´s King, All Fiction, Set Time, Slime, Bloody Minded, Phantom Blood, Infinity, Mom, One For All y All For One-** , terminó de leer la peliazul.

 **-Cuento 37 Quirks hasta ahora-** , dijo Momo confiando en que escuchó bien la cantidad de Quirks que su Senpai contó.

 **-Y él dice que tiene 109, no estamos ni a la mitad-** , comentó Ochako agachando la cabeza cansada y algo decepcionada por todas las particularidades que les faltaba por decir y no sabían.

 **-Además que contamos a Eyes´God como si fuera uno solo porque no sabemos cuántos Quirks oculares utiliza-** , recalcó Toga sonriendo entretenida mientras se acomoda relajada en su asiento.

 **-¿No sabes de algunos más, Toga-chan?, después de todo has vivido por varios meses con él, has debido verle usar unos cuantos-** , le preguntaba Momo a su amiga con curiosidad, haciendo que la chica se pusiera pensativa.

 **-Bueno, diría que al menos le he visto usar otros 14-** , respondió Himiko con sencillez causando sorpresa en las demás.

 **-¿En serio?, ¿Cuáles son?-** , le preguntó Nejire con mucha curiosidad y una sonrisa animada mientras amenaza con invadir el espacio vital de la rubia.

 **-Lo siento, no se los puedo decir-** , se disculpó Toga sacando la lengua y golpeándose suavemente en la cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , le preguntó Momo confundida, ¿qué motivo puede tener para no contarles?.

 **-Es mejor que ustedes mismas los vean, si les digo ahora no voy a poder ver sus caras de sorpresa-** , fue la respuesta de la juguetona rubia que sonreía divertida en su asiento con las piernas cruzadas como indio.

 **-¡Eres muy mala, Toga-chan!-** , le dijo Ochako a su amiga que era injusta, ellas contaron todos los que sabían, ella también debía hacer lo mismo.

 **-Vamos vamos, no es para tanto, yo tampoco he visto todos los Quirks de Izuku-kun todavía, así que estoy igual de curiosa que ustedes-** , les dijo Toga con una sonrisa amigable para que no la linchen ni le saquen información a cosquillas.

Nejire por su lado se encontraba pensando con una mano en su barbilla. **-Yo también sé de un Quirk que no hemos mencionado-** , dijo con una pequeña sonrisa captando la atención de las tres chicas de primer año.

 **-¿Cómo se llama?-** , le preguntó Momo con una sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos emocionada por conocer otra de las particularidades de su amigo peliverde.

 **-Tampoco lo diré-** , contestó Nejire divertida provocando que Toga riera.

 **-¿Tú también, Senpai?-** , preguntó Ochako decepcionada mirando a su amiga de los Tres Grandes, de Toga puede creérselo, pero de Nejire no siendo alguien que siempre busca respuestas a sus preguntas.

Nejire sintiéndolo les sonrió a Momo y Ochako. **-Jeje, le pediré a Izuku que se los enseñe en I-Island, es uno bastante… brillante, esa es la única pista que les daré-** , les dijo a sus Kouhais al menos dándoles esa pista para que fueran pensando la naturaleza de esa particularidad.

Toga luego de recuperarse de la risa, bostezó. **-Yawww… empiezo a tener sueño-** , dijo sonriendo algo cansada mientras se comienza a tallar un ojo.

 **-Yo también, ya se está haciendo tarde-** , dijo Momo coincidiendo con su amiga mientras observa la hora en su teléfono y son pasadas las 11.

 **-Será mejor que descansemos para tener mucha energía mañana-** , les decía Nejire a las demás con una sonrisa mientras estira sus brazos algo somnolienta.

Uraraka asintió con la cabeza. **-Sí, habrá muchas atracciones que visitar y lugares divertidos que ver-** , contaba la castaña con una linda sonrisa mientras comienza a acomodarse en su asiento con su almohada para dormir.

 **(Y quizás podré tener un rato a solas con él)** , pensaron las cuatro chicas ilusionadas y desconociendo que las demás pensaban igual, que todas tenían en su mente acercarse a Izuku Midoriya, el chico que luego de conocerlo les ha cambiado a mejor de una u otra manera, las ha apoyado y hasta decidió confesarles su más grande secreto.

Las chicas se prepararon para dormir, Momo y Ochako compartían una sábana blanca mientras que Toga y Nejire compartían otra, cada una miró en direcciones opuestas y tenían felices sonrisas en sus rostros mientras imaginaban una cita con el pecoso peliverde de rizos verdes.

 **-Buenas noches-** , dijeron todas al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndose las cuatro que se miraron entre sí durante unos segundos y luego rieron divertidas ante lo extrañamente sincronizadas que estaban.

Después de unos segundos dejaron de reír y esta vez sí se despidieron y se fueron a dormir, mañana tendrían un laaaaargo día en la isla artificial, un largo y ajetreado día.

 _ ***En Camino a I-Island***_

* * *

¡Muy bien!, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Como pudieron ver presenté ya "oficialmente" a Slime como Quirk de Izuku y a Babel, el cual hice una mención en los primeros capítulos pero no dije su nombre por una importante razón que solo yo sé, de cualquier manera tendrá su participación más adelante en la historia, por el momento solo les pude decir su nombre.

Como pudieron ver hasta el momento se han presentado 37 Quirks de los 109 que posee Izuku, ósea aún quedan 72 particularidades desconocidas, aunque siendo honesto tengo muchas ideas en mente, el problema es que cada una de esas ideas harían a Izuku mil veces más OP de lo que ya es, darle algunos de esos Quirks causaría que yo tuviera que realizar un milagro para ingeniarme un reto para él.

Ya creo que no tengo nada más que decir, salvo volver a agradecer a todos los que me brindaron su apoyo con el asunto del plagio en Wattpad, de verdad muchas gracias, agradezco especialmente a _**"THC Fuuan"**_ que es el que me informó del asunto en cuestión, eres grandioso amigo.

Ya voy a terminar este especial raro con un gracias y espero que les haya gustado. Sin nada más que decir por favor pasen a ver la película… Sayonara.


	34. Todo para Mí: Shining Like Star

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia. ¡Santo dios!, han sido siglos desde la última vez que nos vimos, ¿verdad?, por supuesto que sí, me gustaría decir que lamento la prolongada espera, ¡pero no esta vez!, ahora puedo asegurar que está perfectamente justificada la tardanza, después de todo tuve que escribir la película, ¡una puta película!, más de una hora y 35 minutos que tuve que modificar acorde a mi historia y agregar cosas que no estaban allí en un principio, borré y escribí, borre y escribí una y otra vez hasta que por fin terminé, por hacer esto no pude actualizar _"Padre, Maestro y Héroe"_ , ni tampoco subir otros One-Shots. Bueno, de cualquier manera no están aquí para escuchar mis quejas, sino para la película, entonces no los entretengo más… ¡Momento!, se me olvidaba decirles algo, por favor retrocedan al "capitulo" anterior donde estaba el Anuncio, se darán cuenta de que ahora hay algo diferente allí, les aconsejo leerlo antes de la película, solo es una recomendación ya que allí también respondo los Reviews, pueden ignorarlo si quieren. Ahora sí que sí, sin alargar más esto comencemos con esto de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Sera mejor que no me te elimine antes de que seas un problema—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(Cual Quirk utilizare con este villano?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **TODO PARA MÍ: SHINING LIKE STAR**_

Inmenso es el cielo azul que acontece en el gran desierto de Nevada, California Estados Unidos, un paraje de arena, roca y escasa vegetación, sobre este escenario vuelan dos águilas calvas compartiendo su trayecto de vuelo en la libertad que tienen de surcar los cielos con sus majestuosas alas.

Ascendían, descendían, hacían piruetas y maniobras áreas y seguían de frente en su destino hasta que llegaron a una ciudad, una particularmente conocida tanto en ese país como en el resto del mundo: Las Vegas.

Las dos águilas volaban entre los edificios y se elevaron a lo alto hasta eclipsar el sol con sus siluetas, perdiéndose entre las nubes sin detener su vuelo mientras que debajo los ciudadanos americanos vivían su día a día con tranquilidad.

Pero no hay que olvidar donde estamos, Las Vegas, la ciudad del pecado, este no es un lugar específicamente tranquilo.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

El suelo tembló ante la explosión proveniente de uno de los numerosos casinos de la ciudad, alertando a las personas que corrieron del lugar mientras que de entre el humo salía algo que comenzó a emprender su escape a través de la calle.

El humo alrededor de la gran figura se comenzó a despejar durante su carrera. **-¡Raahhhh!-** , gruñó un villano de aspecto monstruoso color azul que corre ayudándose de sus tres grandes pares de brazos, posee numerosos dientes filosos y tiene una máscara sobre sus ojos.

 **-¡Es un villano!-** , exclamó uno de los numerosos civiles asustados mientras señala al gran villano que corría a través de la calle empujando autos como si no fueran nada ante su inmenso cuerpo.

 **-¡Huyan!-** , era lo que más repetían los civiles en peligro que hacían lo posible para no meterse en el camino de la mole que los aplastaría de estar en medio.

Sobre el villano monstruo se encontraba un hombre riendo, era otro villano pero este de apariencia humana con un traje algo ostentoso, solo es recalcable su larga nariz debajo de su antifaz. Este villano estaba de pie sobre el lomo del villano monstruo que también cargaba varias bolsas repletas de dinero.

El villano narizón reía a todo volumen mientras algunos billetes escapaban de las bolsas. **-¡Gejejeje!, ¡tomaré estos 10 millones de dólares!, ¡este trabajo es pan comido!-** , presumía el maleante orgulloso de su plan que hasta el momento iba a pedir de boca.

 **-¡Aniki!-** , exclamó el villano monstruo a su líder.

 **-¿Huh?-** , el villano cerebro de la operación entrecerró los ojos en la encrucijada delante de ellos donde llegaron rápidamente varias patrullas policiales para cortarles el paso.

Los policías salieron de sus vehículos para apuntarles con sus armas a los dos ladrones. Unos metros más adelante se plantaron dos héroes profesionales, uno de traje negro con diseño de rayos y una capa roja.

 **-¡Tomen esto… villanos!-** , exclamó el héroe emitiendo rayos de todo su cuerpo y cargando todo en su mano derecha, de la cual expulsó toda la electricidad en dirección al villano monstruo que lo recibió de lleno.

 **¡FLIIIUSH!**

Una cortina de humo se levantó por el impacto del ataque y el profesional no perdió el tiempo.

 **-¡Todo tuyo, Cow Lady!-** , le dijo el hombre a su colega que es una mujer rubia de traje de vaquera con unos cuernos de toro en su cabeza.

Ella comenzó a correr en dirección a la cortina de humo de la cual saltó el grandulón gruñendo guturalmente para atacarla en el aire.

El cuerpo de la mujer fue convirtiéndose en el de un toro y estuvo corriendo a cuatro patas. **-¡Cálmense!-** , les exclamó a los villanos que tanto alboroto estaban formando.

 **-¡Esto es lo que haré!-** , exclamó el líder narizón con una sonrisa confiada apuntando unos misiles que tiene y los disparó sin dudarlo.

Un misil impactó contra Cow Lady y el otro héroe mientras que el otro explotó entre las patrullas de policía causando una explosión en cadena con los vehículos. El grandullón en el aire se impulsó sobre un edificio para pasar el fuego de la explosión y volvió a saltar, esta vez dirigiéndose a una zona llena de vehículos deshabitados en su mayoría.

Pero en un auto café permanecía una familia, los padres y las dos niñas veían con pavor como el gran villano estaba cayendo en dirección a ellos.

 **-¡Estás en mi camino, muévete!-** , les gritó el villano narizón con burla a la familia de inocentes que serían aplastados por su ayudante.

Un tenis se presionó contra el suelo y ligeros rayos de poder le rodearon.

 _ **¡PAAAW!**_

El aire se perturbó cuando alguien a una velocidad asombrosa interceptó al grandullón con un puñetazo en el estómago, de modo que el monstruo azul escupió saliva ante el puño que se encajaba en su abdomen y lo mandó volando en la dirección opuesta, provocando que estos villanos rodaran por toda la calle levantando humo y concreto.

La familia que habían esperado lo peor se llevaron la sorpresa de que siguen con vida, entonces enfocaron su atención en la persona que estaba de pie frente a su auto y les estaba dando las espaldas, allí lo vieron a… _él_.

Un hombre joven de notoria altura y musculatura, frente a él danzan las llamas de los autos que fueron destruidos por los villanos expulsados por su puñetazo. Tiene una chaqueta estilo universitario que ondula por el aire y tiene escrito en la espalda: "Plus Ultra".

El salvador misterioso miraba el fuego mientras que la familia le observaban fascinados. **-Todo está bien, ¿saben por qué?-** , preguntó retóricamente el hombre para luego girarse a verles por encima del hombro mostrando una sonrisa. **-¡Porque yo estoy aquí!-** , respondió All Might con una confianza acogedora que alegró a las niñas dentro del auto.

Asi es, ese musculoso rubio de ojos azules es el futuro símbolo de la paz, All Might, el héroe número uno, aquel que con su sonrisa transmitiría esperanza en los demás.

El villano narizón se levantaba adolorido mientras se sostenía la cabeza molesto. **-Oye tú, ¿¡quién demonios eres!?-** , le gritó el maleante al sujeto recién llegado que tenía una fuerza monstruosa para hacerlos volar de esa forma.

 **-Solo un héroe de Japón que está de vacaciones aquí-** , respondió All Might tranquilamente con las manos en la cadera viendo al villano, por supuesto sin dejar de sonreír.

El villano con apariencia de monstruo se comenzó a levantar, elevando en altura al villano narizón. **-¡Ja!, ¡entonces tendré que enviarte de vuelta a casa en un ataúd!-** , amenazó el líder con una sonrisa arrogante para luego disparar un par de misiles de sus codos.

All Might cruzó sus brazos en forma de X e hizo una jerga al separarlos, la fuerza detrás de ese movimiento creó unas corrientes de aire que desestabilizaron los misiles que vacilaron en el aire y chocaron entre sí detrás del rubio a varios metros del suelo.

 **¡BOOM BOOM!**

Las explosiones detrás de All Might lo hicieron verse genial mientras que este tenía los ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en sus labios.

 **-¿A quién enviarás de vuelta a cas… ¿huh?-** , decía All Might hasta que se percató de que ambos villanos ya no estaban al frente suyo y observó cómo estaban escapando saltando entre edificios. **-¡Eres muy rápido para escapar!-** , exclamó el rubio un tanto sorprendido por el cobarde escape.

El sonido de llantas se escuchó en la calle y Toshinori miró como un tecnológico y genial auto rojo saltaba sobre los vehículos que obstruían el paso.

Sobre el vehículo se encontraba un hombre joven de cabello castaño claro de ojos azules con una clase de bata puesta sobre su ropa civil. **-¡Fuiste demasiado lejos, Toshi!-** , regañó el castaño a Toshinori mientras que el auto aterrizaba en el suelo y en retroceso se detuvo frente a All Might, el cual de inmediato se subió con un salto.

 **-Se escapó, tras él, Dave-** , le decía All Might a su fiel amigo David Shield, el hombre que en un futuro sería uno de los científicos más inteligentes y exitosos del mundo.

 **-¡Tu cuerpo actúa sin pensar como siempre!-** , le decía David a Toshinori mientras presionaba un botón en el volante que activó unos propulsores que los hizo acelerar a gran velocidad en persecución del dúo de villanos.

El villano azul de gran cuerpo monstruoso seguía corriendo empujando todo auto en su camino que impidiera su escape. Ni él ni su jefe notaron un Dron rojo de alta tecnología que los marcaba desde el aire y mandó su ubicación a David que tomando un atajo logró llegar rápidamente detrás de ellos.

 **-¡Aniki, nos persiguen en automóvil!-** , le avisó el grandullón a su jefe ya que los lograba ver a sus perseguidores por el rabillo del ojo.

El narizón apretó los dientes molesto al ver que le seguían. **-¡Malditos héroes!-** , les gritó molesto para luego dispararles un misil.

En contramedida David disparó también un misil de su auto, el cual a medio camino se desarmó liberando numerosas burbujas que se interpusieron en el trayecto del misil del villano, este al chocar contra una de las burbujas ingresó en su interior y explotó, pero la explosión fue exitosamente contenida por la burbuja.

 **-¿¡Qué demonios!?-** , exclamó enojado y frustrado de que su ataque no sirviera para nada.

 **-Toshi, nos vamos a retardar para la conferencia, ¡termina con esto rápido!-** , le dijo David a All Might que ya se encontraba de cuclillas en la punta del vehículo con el viento empujando las antenas de su cabello hacia atrás.

 **-¡Cuenta con eso, Dave!-** , respondió All Might con una sonrisa para luego saltar del vehículo e impulsarse en dirección al cielo.

El grandullón se puso a escalar un edificio y corría sobre este con el narizón y las bolsas de dinero en la espalda, pero no se escaparían de All Might que alzándose en el cielo con una sonrisa los localizó.

 **-¡Aun sigues, eh!-** , gritó enfurecido el líder del dúo con el ceño fruncido para luego disparar tres misiles en dirección a Toshinori.

Pero All Might no dejó de sonreír y recogió su brazo izquierdo hacia atrás. **-¡Detroit… Smash!-** , el movimiento de su puño golpeando el aire al frente suyo creó una gran ráfaga de viento que desestabilizó los misiles que comenzaron a explotar.

 **¡BOOM BOOM BOOM!**

Las explosiones en el aire crearon una fuerte onda expansiva que entorpeció el movimiento del grandullón que tuvo que sostenerse con fuerza de un edificio para no caerse.

All Might por su lado llegó a un edificio y con sutileza presionó sus pies sobre la superficie, flexionó las rodillas y tomó impulso para realizar un potente salto que lo hizo despegar horizontalmente.

 _ **¡FLIUSHH!**_

El aire silbaba a su alrededor, él mismo era un proyectil que surcaba el aire y atravesaba el humo negro de la reciente explosión. Al pasar un edificio se percató de que por un lateral se acercaban más misiles que el narizón le disparó, a lo cual actuó rápido y con el simple movimiento de uno de sus brazos alteró el viento para que las armas explotaran.

 **¡BOOM BOOM!**

La explosión lo alcanzaría al estar muy cerca, por lo cual se hizo bola y comenzó a girar, atravesando la explosión y saliendo momentos después con su traje de héroe puesto, dado que su ropa civil se quemó al atravesar el calor de la explosión.

 **(Voy a terminar con este movimiento…)** , pensaba All Might con una sonrisa sobre su rostro mientras descendía en dirección a los villanos que saltaron hacia él para atacarle. **(Dave, este movimiento lleva el nombre de tu hogar)** , pensó el rubio preparando su ataque mientras que en tierra su amigo detenía el auto para apreciar el encuentro.

El castaño levantó un pulgar en alto. **-¡Vamos!-** , animó David a su querido amigo que haría justicia sobre los malvados villanos.

All Might se sostuvo a las rodillas y comenzó a girar cual erizo azul mientras descendía. **-¡California…-,** decía el joven héroe acercándose al villano monstruoso que abría la boca para devorarlo, pero lo único que se comió fue un potente. **-¡SMASH!-** , que impactó con fuerza en su rostro.

El dúo de villanos fueron azotados con tal fuerza contra el suelo que una gran cortina de humo se levantó y el aire se descontroló entre las calles, los dólares y periódicos surcaban el espacio durante un rato hasta que finalmente todo se calmó.

Los civiles asombrados con tal hazaña de poder veían como los villanos estaban fuera de combate dentro del cráter en que terminaron, el grandullón se encogió a tamaño humano y ya no parecía un peligro, esta pelea la perdieron.

En eso llegaron Cow Lady y el héroe eléctrico a la escena y junto con los civiles escucharon una risa.

 **-¡HAHAHAHAHA!-** , reía All Might desde lo alto de un edifico y las personas alzaron la vista para apreciar la silueta del héroe.

Su capa ondeando por el viento, su pose heroica, su sonrisa y su poderosa imagen, algunos se tallaron los ojos para volver a fijarse en el rubio, es… como si estuvieran viendo al clásico héroe de los comics.

 **-¿Quién es ese héroe?-** , preguntó uno de los civiles intrigado por la identidad del valiente que detuvo a los villanos.

 **-¡Nunca lo he visto!-** , dijo una señorita de entre la multitud con asombro viendo a All Might.

 **-¡Pero es increíble!-** , recalcó otra persona y más comentarios del estilo no tardaron en llegar, no podían evitar reconocer la habilidad del joven rubio.

 **-Es un estudiante de intercambio de Japón, su nombre es…-** , les decía Dave a los presentes desde su auto con una sonrisa para luego él también ver la figura de su heroico amigo. **-All Might-** , dijo revelando el nombre a las personas que volvieron su atención al héroe.

 **-¿All Might?-** , dijeron los héroes y algunos civiles simultáneamente mientras que grababan en sus mentes al héroe promesa que sonreía desde lo alto.

 **-Algún día, muy pronto será ese tipo de hombre que se convertirá en el símbolo de la paz-** , decía David confiando ciegamente en que Toshinori lo lograría, se volvería ese faro de luz que brinde paz a los que estén a su alrededor, seria él héroe número uno.

Un rato más tarde tanto Toshinori como Dave estaban dentro del vehículo rojo que se desplazaba entre algunos autos.

 **-¡Gracias, Dave!, gracias a este grandioso traje que hiciste, pudimos hacer todo a tiempo-** , elogiaba All Might con una radiante sonrisa a su amigo mientras se lleva una mano a la cabeza.

David agradeció el cumplido y le miró de reojo. **-Hay que darse prisa, si llegamos tarde no tendremos suficientes credi…-** , decía hasta ser interrumpido por una noticia en su radio.

 _ **[El vuelo SFO UA 857 ha sido secuestrado]**_ , era el mensaje proveniente del interceptor de canales de emergencia que Dave modificó.

Toshinori al escuchar la noticia se preocupó. **-¡Dave!-** , dijo mirando a su amigo en el volante.

 **-Es una locura-** , dijo David secamente tratando de que su amigo no se meta en más problemas, pero la mirada determinada del rubio le hizo esbozar una pequeña sonrisa. **-Igual vas a ayudarlos, ¿verdad?-** , preguntó sabiendo ya la respuesta de antemano.

El rubio sonrió feliz de tener el apoyo de su amigo. **-¡Vamos, Dave!-** , exclamó el joven All Might mientras que el vehículo se preparaba para lo siguiente.

 **-¡Sí!-** , respondió David igual de motivado que All Might mientras que el Dron rojo se posicionaba sobre el vehículo y aterrizaba sobre él para fusionarse, las ruedas se retrajeron y ahora el auto se volvió un vehículo aéreo. **-Es realmente difícil ser un héroe… ¡pero me gusta!-** , exclamó el científico castaño con una sonrisa en su rostro para luego activar los propulsores.

El vehículo aéreo despegó del suelo en dirección al cielo a gran velocidad mientras que Toshinori reía divertido.

 **-¡Hahaha, yo invitaré el almuerzo hoy!-** , declaró All Might feliz y de esa forma el héroe y el científico se fueron perdiendo de la vista sobre el avanzado vehículo rojo que los transporta en el cielo.

"Sensei"

* * *

 **-Sensei, despierte-** , le decía Izuku con calma a su mentor desde su asiento, logrando despertar al hombre que hasta el momento estuvo soñando con el pasado con una sonrisa en su rostro.

All Might abrió los ojos somnoliento para luego tallárselos con un brazo, al terminar se volteó a ver a su estudiante que está sentado a su lado. **-¿Qué sucede, joven Midoriya?-** , le preguntó al peliverde que tenía puesto su uniforme de Yuuei de forma algo descuidada.

 **-Ya llegamos, mire-** , le dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa a su maestro mientras le señalaba la ventanilla, logrando que el héroe asomara su cabeza para ver el exterior.

En medio del inmenso mar azul se encontraba una gran estructura circular compuesta por muros en los bordes y una clase de súper ciudad en su interior.

 **-La ciudad en movimiento artificial habitada por más de 10.000 científicos, I-Island-** , decía Izuku mirando con admiración el asombroso panorama al frente suyo **-Es realmente una suerte poder ir-** , agregó Izuku girándose a ver a su maestro.

 **-No pensé que estarías tan emocionado, me alegra haberte invitado-** , decía All Might con una leve sonrisa mirando a su sucesor.

Izuku se cruzó de brazos sin negar lo dicho por su maestro. **-Bueno, es que es toda una ciudad donde se encuentra la más alta tecnología del mundo para el uso de héroes profesionales, debo admitir que una parte de mí no puede dejar de ser Otaku en ese aspecto-** , respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa. **-Pero, ¿de verdad está bien que yo viniera con usted?-** , preguntó con calma mirando a Toshinori.

 **-No hay necesidad de preocuparse, la invitación decía que podía traer a un compañero-** , explicaba All Might despreocupado del asunto que es una trivialidad.

 **-¿No se refiere a alguien de su familia?-** , interrogó Izuku con un poco de curiosidad permaneciendo de brazos cruzados.

Entonces All Might levantó su dedo índice al frente de su estudiante. **-Estamos conectados por algo más fuerte que la sangre, ¿no es así?-** , le decía el hombre a Izuku que sonrió entendiendo a lo que se refería su maestro.

 **-El vínculo de One For All-** , dijo Izuku recibiendo un asentimiento de All Might.

Están conectados a través de la voluntad heredada de varias generaciones antes que ellos, están unidos por algo que trasciende la sangre, la voluntad del heroísmo.

 _ **[En un momento la unidad estará comenzando a aterrizar en el aeropuerto de I-Island]**_ , anunció el capitán del avión privado a través de los altavoces.

Toshinori suspiró y luego se puso de pie, entonces su cuerpo comenzó a agrandarse gradualmente. **-Ahora comienza el momento tan agotador del que tanto pensaba, porque una vez que este avión aterrice, yo…-** , decía el hombre quitándose su chaleco para revelarse en su forma súper. **-¡Debo mantener mi forma muscular habitual!-** , exclamó All Might con su típica sonrisa y su traje de héroe puesto mirando a su alumno. **-Ahora cámbiate mi chico, le preguntaste a la escuela si podías traer tu traje de héroes, ¿cierto?-** , le decía el héroe al joven peliverde.

Este asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. **-Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría encontrar una manera de siempre tenerlo a la mano-** , le contestó Izuku a su maestro, pues fue molesto ir contrarreloj a Yuuei para pedir su propio traje de héroe e ir al aeropuerto antes de que el avión despegara.

* * *

 _ ***Aeropuerto de I-Island***_

 _ **[Ahora comenzaremos con la inspección de migración]**_ , dijo la voz femenina del sistema de vigilancia en lo que una compuerta se abría y a través de ella entraban Izuku y All Might de pie sobre una cinta transportadora.

El héroe profesional se giró a ver a su sucesor que viste su elegante traje de héroe. **-Tengo una pregunta para ti Joven Midoriya, ¿por qué se creó I-Island?-** , le preguntó All Might con una sonrisa al joven que conociéndole seguro sabe la respuesta.

 **-Fue creada con el fin de buscar talentos alrededor del mundo y poder encontrar grandes Quirks, esta isla se hizo móvil para proteger a los científicos y sus investigaciones de los villanos, este sistema de seguridad es casi equivalente a Tartarus, por lo tanto ningún villano ha cometido un crimen aquí antes-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad mientras que el sistema de inspección creaba hologramas de los datos de cada uno.

 **-Realmente sabes mucho, eh-** , comentó All Might divertido mirando al joven que como esperaba está muy bien informado.

 _ **[La inspección ha sido realizada con éxito]**_ , anunció la voz femenina y maestro y alumno salieron por otra compuerta que se abrió. _**[Actualmente en I-Island tenemos una preapertura del I-Expo, si cuentas con una invitación puedes venir a echar un vistazo]**_ , decía el sistema a través de los altavoces a las personas en el aeropuerto.

Izuku caminó saliendo del edificio y observó el lugar que estaba frente a sus ojos. Una ciudad casi futurística, es mucho más grande de lo que pensó desde el avión, todo repleto de personas y desde ese lugar, encima de las escaleras, podía ver varias atracciones mecánicas a lo lejos hasta donde alcanza la vista.

 **-Vaya, supera lo que me había imaginado-** , comentó Izuku con calma mientras admiraba el panorama de I-Island.

La isla artificial de la tecnología, un ejemplo de eso es que había familias que se desplazaban en el aire a través de esferas de vidrio, por dios, hasta había estructuras que hacían parecer este sitio un parque de diversiones o el mundo de Oz, por ejemplo una sección se asemejaba a olas que expulsaban chorros de agua al cielo, los cuales se unieron y deformaron en el aire formando la palabra "Welcome".

 **-Hasta antes de que haya abierto al público, no puedo creer que haya tanta gente aquí-** , decía All Might viendo como las personas sonreían felices y hasta reían en este diverso y maravilloso lugar casi de fantasía.

 **-Realmente es increíble, casi todo se ve fantasioso-** , decía Izuku con una ligera sonrisa caminando junto a su maestro mientras observa su entorno, tantas personas con características físicas únicas a causa de sus Quirks, tantas familias sonriendo y disfrutando de las ostentosas y geniales atracciones, I-Island parece Disney World, solo que esta isla a diferencia de Disney no terminara gobernando el mundo.

All Might observó como un director de orquesta agita su varita causando que la gran arpa mecánica reprodujera una hermosa melodía mientras crea hologramas musicales de varios colores que ascienden al cielo.

 **-I-Island es diferente a Japón en el sentido de que en I-Island puedes usar tus poderes como desees, al parecer hay muchas atracciones en los pabellones que usan Quirks, deberías ir más tarde-** , le recomendó All Might a Izuku que camina a su lado con tranquilidad.

 **-Lo tendré en cuenta-** , respondió el chico con una ligera sonrisa mientras carga pequeña maleta de equipaje con Telekinesis.

All Might se detuvo para ver su teléfono. **-A ver, el hotel está…-** , decía buscando los detalles hasta que una señorita se les acerca.

 **-¡Bienvenidos a la I-Expo!-** , les dijo amigablemente la empleada de cabello castaño mientras les saluda con una mano, pero al estar frente al par se da cuenta de la persona que tiene al frente. **-E-Espera… ¿¡All Might!?-** , exclamó la chica con asombro y los ojos iluminados al ver al símbolo de la paz.

 **-¿¡All Might!?-** , exclamó sorprendida otra empleada y esto desencadenó una sucesión de comentarios de las personas que se asombraban al escuchar ese nombre.

 **-¿¡El héroe número uno!?-** , preguntó sorprendido un hombre y de esa manera la gran mayoría de personas enfocaron su atención en All Might, pero hubo varios que notaron a la persona que tiene al lado.

 **-¡Además está acompañado de Izuku Midoriya!-** , exclamó una chica emocionada al ver al apuesto chico peliverde que viste de traje.

 **-¿¡Ese chico con muchos Quirks!?-** , se exaltaron varias personas al reconocer el nombre del joven, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, es el joven que posee una desconocida cantidad de particularidades, en esta sociedad de súper poderes su existencia ya no es un misterio, más bien es sensación, más aun luego de lo que mostró en el festival deportivo.

 **-¡De verdad son ellos dos!-** , gritó emocionada una reportera que quería tener la exclusiva con las dos figuras populares.

 **-¡Asombroso!-** , gritaron gran parte de las personas presentes con entusiasmo y energía cuando comenzaron a correr hacia Izuku y All Might.

En menos de lo que canta un gallo, el símbolo de la paz fue completamente rodeado por sus fans que le aclamaban y deseaban fotos y autógrafos, el bullicio de gente era un caos pero eso no impedía que el héroe riera como es usual.

 **-¡Hahahaha!, ¡gracias por la cálida bienvenida!-** , les agradeció All Might a todos sus fans con su enérgico buen humor que los emocionó aún más.

Izuku por su lado estaba encerrado dentro de un cubo de Perfect Cube que creó para poner distancia entre él y las muchas personas a su alrededor que al parecer son sus fans. **-Todavía no me acostumbro a esta nueva atención-** , dijo con calma mientras se rasca ligeramente una mejilla.

 **-¡Este es uno de sus Quirks!-** , exclamaba emocionado uno de sus fans mientras toca la superficie dura del cubo azul de energía.

 **-¡Es fascinante!-** , comentó una chica de lentes con asombro ante la naturaleza del Quirk del peliverde trajeado.

 **-¡Por favor hagan una fila para sus autógrafos!-** , les pidió All Might a todas las personas que se las arreglaron para calmarse y obedecer al héroe.

Izuku desactivó Perfect Cube al ver que la situación se había calmado, entonces se elevó unos centímetros del suelo con Flight mientras que levita su maleta con Telekinesis. **-Bueno Sensei, yo me adelantaré al hotel-** , le dijo Entity a All Might, pues esto tomaría tiempo.

Pero Toshinori miró a su alumno antes de que se fuera volando. **-Tú no te escapas mi chico, también hay muchas personas que quieren tu autógrafo-** , le dijo All Might a Izuku que se detuvo y se volteó a ver la extensa fila de fans suyos que estaban frente a él.

 **-Pero yo…-** , decía el chico algo inseguro de si quedarse o no, todavía no es un profesional y tantas personas hacen fila por él, por un lado le incomoda y por el otro resulta gratificante, pero en esencia no se ve a sí mismo con la capacidad de atender a tantas personas como lo hace su Sensei, el cual los atiende con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

All Might entregó una hoja que firmó a una fan mientras le dedicaba un pulgar en alto a su discípulo. **-Vamos joven, sonríeles y demuestra el tipo de héroe que eres-** , le animó con una gran sonrisa, no debe dejar esperando a sus admiradores.

Izuku optó por ceder ante la insistencia de su maestro, puso los pies en el suelo y se volteó a ver a las personas en su fila, mostrándoles una gentil expresión. **-Por favor sean pacientes conmigo-** , les pidió amablemente a sus fans, dado que esta es la primera vez que firmaría autógrafos.

 **-¡Kyaaaa!-** , chillaron las chicas más jóvenes emocionadas por las palabras del atractivo y encantador chico peliverde.

* * *

 _ ***En un Parque***_

Ya pasado un rato de firmar muchos autógrafos, tanto maestro como estudiante estaban en un parque para tomar un respiro de tantos admiradores, cabe comentar que tanto el hombre rubio como el chico peliverde tenían varias marcas de besos en sus rostros, esto cortesía de las fans que no supieron contener su emoción.

Izuku con una servilleta se estaba limpiando el lápiz labial de una de sus mejillas. **-No lo negaré, me gustó el buen trato que recibí-** , confesó el chico sonriendo con ligera picardía, ser consentido por tantas chicas la verdad no estuvo nada mal, las extranjeras son poco tímidas.

Toshinori sonrió divertido por el espíritu de su sucesor y luego le dio la espalda. **-No pensé que nos detendrían por tanto tiempo, tanto que estábamos a punto de llegar tarde-** , comentaba All Might comenzándose a limpiar las marcas de los besos con el dorso de su puño.

 **-¿Tarde para qué, Sensei?-** , le preguntó Entity con tranquilidad a su maestro al terminar de limpiarse las marcas de besos.

El héroe se volteó a ver a su discípulo con su gran sonrisa. **-Para mí reunión con mi viejo amigo Dave, no lo he visto en mucho tiempo, lo siento, ¿te importaría acompañarme?-** , le preguntó All Might a Izuku que no tardó en asentir ligeramente la cabeza.

 **-Claro, no es ningún problema Sensei, también quiero conocer en persona a David Shield-** , respondió Izuku con serenidad y con las manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su gabardina.

 **-No le he contado sobre One For All y como te transferí el Quirk, asi que sé discreto como siempre-** , le susurraba All Might al joven en voz baja para que solo él le escuchara.

Entity puso una cara seria cuando agachó su mirada hacia una de sus manos. **-Comprendo, es porque el peligro persigue a quienes conocen el secreto del One For All, ahora me siento algo mal porque las chicas lo saben-** , decía Izuku contemplando lo que había hecho.

En aquel momento tenía en cuenta los riesgos pero aun así decidió contarles el origen de The One Above All y como heredó los Quirks de All For One y All Might, pese a que se sintiera liberado al contarles todo eso, ahora Himiko, Momo, Nejire y Ochako estaban en peligro al poseer información tan valiosa… quizás fue un error haberles contado.

La gran mano de su Sensei se posó sobre uno de sus hombros para captar su atención y levantó la mirada hacia All Might. **-Como dijiste aquella vez, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que lo descubrieran, no hiciste nada mal, mi chico-** , le dijo All Might a su sucesor para animarlo y para que no se preocupara por lo que ya pasó.

El chico se tranquilizó al oír las palabras de su maestro. **-Gracias, Sensei-** , le agradeció Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa al hombre que le dedicó un pulgar en alto.

 _ **Boing Boing**_

El sonido de un objeto rebotando y saltando llamó la atención de ambos que se enfocaron su atención en la cima de las escaleras donde observaron cómo alguien se acercaba, una chica saltando sobre un pogo de color rojo.

 **-¡Tío!-** , decía la chica de largo cabello rubio que a medida que se acercaba se notaba más su gran sonrisa y el hecho de que lleva gafas. **-¡Tío Might!-** , exclamó la chica de ojos azules con felicidad saltando a los brazos de All Might que felizmente la atrapa en un abrazo y le da vueltas.

 **-¡Oh, Melissa!-** , decía el héroe profesional alegre y riendo con la chica en sus brazos, se le notaba muy feliz al ver de nuevo a la joven quien sea que fuera, Izuku descartaba que fuera su sobrina de verdad ya que su Sensei hace meses le dijo que no tiene familiares vivos.

Cuando All Might dejó de girarla, la chica observó con alegría al hombre que la seguía cargando. **-Me alegra volver a verte, ¡estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!-** , decía Melissa emocionada y Toshinori no se quedaba atrás.

 **-¡Muchas gracias por la invitación!, vaya, ¡mírate nada más, has crecido mucho!-** , exclamaba el feliz hombre asombrado ya que no la había visto en un tiempo y es gratificante ver la bella chica en que se ha convertido.

Izuku en silencio solo estudiaba la apariencia de la hermosa rubia: gafas, ojos azules, cabello rubio, pantalones ajustados grises, debajo unas medias con diseño a cuadros, botas de cuero, una camisa blanca con mangas de cuadros, encima un saco rojo claro y tiene una clase de moño con el mismo diseño de cuadros debajo del cuello de su camisa. Además su cuerpo bien formado no es ninguna broma.

 **(Una belleza extranjera)** , pensó el chico con serenidad viendo a la rubia que podía decir a simple vista que es la chica más linda que ha visto desde que llegó a I-Island.

 **-Es porque ahora tengo 17 años, soy más pesada que antes, ¿verdad?-** , decía Melissa sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada al hablar de su peso.

 **-¡Eso no lo creo!-** , negó rotundamente All Might con su gran sonrisa para luego dejar lentamente a la chica en el suelo.

 **-Me alegra de que estés bien como siempre, tío Might-** , decía Melissa viendo al hombre rubio con una linda sonrisa. **-Lo siento, llegué tarde, estaba tan concentrada en mi experimento que he perdido la noción del tiempo-** , explicaba ella el motivo de su tardanza.

 **-Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Dave?-** , preguntaba con curiosidad All Might mientras voltea a ver en varias direcciones en busca de alguna señal de su buen amigo.

 **-Él está en su laboratorio, parece que terminó la primera etapa de una investigación en la que había estado trabajando durante años, asi que te invité a I-Island como una sorpresa para festejar su éxito-** , respondía Melissa contenta con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

All Might se mostró de acuerdo con el plan de su sobrina. **-¿Entonces de eso se trataba?, por cierto, ¿qué está investigando Dave está vez?-** , preguntó el héroe con intriga en lo que estaría trabajando ahora su amigo genio.

 **-Dijo que es algo confidencial que ni yo podía saber-** , contestó la joven rubia con calma mirando a su tío.

 **-Los científicos también tienen sus secretos, eh-** , comentó All Might con diversión ante esa característica que su amigo y varios más comparten, luego se giró a ver a Izuku. **-Oh joven Midoriya, ella es la hija de mi gran amigo Dave-** , presentó él a la chica que también se volteó a ver al peliverde.

 **-Mi nombre es Melissa Shield, es un placer-** , se presentó Melissa educadamente con una sonrisa y acercándose unos pasos para ofrecerle la mano al chico que a simple vista parece mayor que ella.

Izuku se arregló su gabardina con calma y también se acercó a Melissa. **-El placer es mío, mi nombre es-** , se presentaba Entity con una actitud cordial y tranquila estrechando la mano de la chica, pero es interrumpido por ella.

 **-Izuku Midoriya, edad 16 años, primer año en Yuuei del curso de héroes, nombre de héroe Entity, te conozco, la verdad sería extraño que alguien en el mundo a estas alturas no te conozca, eres el primer** **humano que ha presentado una gran variedad de Quirks de distintas naturalezas, hay varias páginas Web que hablan de ti-** , decía Melissa sonriendo divertida y con un deje de emoción en su tono al dirigirse al peliverde de traje.

Entity se sobó ligeramente la nuca. **-Sí, me di cuenta de que soy un poquito famoso-** , dijo recordando la firma de autógrafos de hace un rato mientras termina de estrechar la mano de la chica para soltarla.

La americana se acercó un poco al chico mientras le mira con interés. **-Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte, espero que no sean una molestia-** , decía Melissa mirando al chico que permanecía sereno.

 **-Responderé dentro de mis posibilidades Shield-san, siéntete libre de preguntar-** , contestó Izuku dispuesto a saciar un poco la curiosidad de la "sobrina" de su Sensei, parece una buena chica, no ve motivo para no responder algunas preguntas.

 **-Llámame solo Melissa, Midoriya-san-** , le pidió ella con amabilidad y él asintió aceptando su petición. **-¿Cuántos Quirks tienes?-** , le preguntó Melissa con mucha curiosidad mientras se lleva una mano al mentón viéndolo con interés.

 **-Actualmente 109 Quirks-** , respondió Izuku con sencillez mientras pensaba en sus "recientes" adquisiciones que son Bloody Minded y Phantom Blood.

 **-¡Vaya!, ¡es un número más alto del que esperaba!-** , exclamó Melissa sorprendida y asombrada al mismo tiempo al escuchar el número tan alto de particularidades que él posee, si una héroe profesional puede ser muy fuerte con un solo Quirk, entonces él que tiene tantos tiene que ser demasiado poderoso.

Luego ella comenzó a caminar alrededor de Izuku estudiando su traje de héroe mientras que él con despreocupación se quedaba quieto en su sitio.

 **-Tu traje de héroe es muy curioso, tiene un diseño elegante y poco común, también veo que no tienes elementos de soporte-** , comentaba Melissa de forma observadora luego de verificar que el traje de héroe no es más de lo que parece, solo es un elegante traje.

 **-En realidad mi propio traje es un elemento de soporte, está hecho de fibras de mi piel y cabello, a lo cual puedo hacer que se regenere con uno de mis Quirks-** , explicó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa mirando a la rubia que escuchó sus palabras con mucha atención.

 **-Interesante, muy interesante-** , decía Melissa contemplando lo dicho mientras miraba con nuevos ojos el traje de Entity, de ser cierto no se debería preocupar por romperlo o rasgarlo ya que se puede "regenerar".

All Might se llevó un puño al frente de la boca. **-Ehem, Melissa, ya es hora-** , le dijo el hombre a su sobrina que estaba demasiado metida en sus pensamientos e invadía el espacio personal de su sucesor.

 **-¡Oh, lo siento!, me dejé llevar un poco-** , decía la rubia de ojos azules sintiéndose algo avergonzada mientras se soba la cabeza mirando a Izuku que no le preocupó esto. Después ella corrió hacia su pogo para sujetarlo con una mano. **-¡Tenemos que darnos prisa y darle la sorpresa a Papá! ¡Por aquí, Tío Might!-** , dijo Melissa emocionada mientras que el objeto sufría una clase de transformación haciéndose flexible y plano y retrayéndose como una cinta métrica hacia el brazalete tecnológico en una muñeca de ella.

Izuku sinceramente se sorprendió un poco por esa clase de tecnología, pero supo mantener las formas y comenzó a flotar con Flight mientras se coloca las manos en los bolsillos y se encorva hacia adelante.

 **-Yo los sigo en el aire, no quiero firmar más autógrafos-** , dijo Izuku despreocupadamente viendo a su maestro que aceptó su decisión con una gran sonrisa y comenzó a seguir a Melissa en dirección a donde estaría Dave, el peliverde por su lado les seguía por el aire.

Gracias a dios que en I-Island puede usar sus Quirks libremente sin tener que preocuparse porque le pillen.

* * *

Al frente del aeropuerto en el que llegaron Izuku y All Might, se encontraban un grupo de hombres en la cima de las escaleras y eran encabezados por un sujeto de cabello rojizo que estaba llamado por teléfono hasta que le contestaron.

 **-Pudimos entrar a la Expo sin problemas, ¿Cuándo llegará la mercancía?-** , informó y preguntó con tranquilidad y sin rodeos a la persona del otro lado de la línea.

 _ **[Ven a buscarla a las 3 PM en la puerta 66]**_ , respondió una voz grave masculina distorsiona.

 **-Entendido-** , dijo el sujeto de cabello rojizo para luego colgar la llamada.

* * *

 _ ***Oficina de David Shield***_

En una de las salas del edificio más alto de I-Island se encuentra David Shield, el hombre de cabello castaño alborotado, con barba y ahora tiene gafas. Este se encontraba viendo una foto en su teléfono con una sonrisa nostálgica, es una imagen de All Might elevándose en el aire luego de haber dado un puñetazo, por supuesto con su radiante sonrisa que decía: "Todo está bien, porque estoy aquí".

 **-Profesor… Profesor David-** , el llamado de un hombre mayor captó la atención de David que miró a su asistente. **-Ya terminé de limpiar el lugar-** , decía el hombre mayor bajito y algo relleno con una sonrisa amable.

 **-¿De verdad?, gracias Sam-** , respondió David sonriéndole cordialmente a su asistente mientras camina hacia él y ambos salieron de la gran habitación vacía para ir a la que está al lado.

 **-¿Por qué no vas a almorzar con tu hija alguna vez?-** , le preguntó Sam a David con calma mientras ambos se detenían afuera de lo que antes era su laboratorio.

 **-Ella fue a la academia hoy-** , respondió David ligeramente divertido mirando a su asistente.

 **-¿No tenía descanso por la Expo?-** , preguntó Sam intrigado mirando al profesor, después de todo estos días durante la I-Expo no habrían actividades académicas para los estudiantes, además es fin de semana.

David comprendió la curiosidad de su asistente. **-Ella está haciendo una investigación independiente-** , argumentó él entendiendo el entusiasmo de su hija por seguir su investigación sin descanso, él mismo es así aun hoy en día.

 **-Después de todo soy la hija de papá, es obvio ser como él-** , decía Melissa sonriendo divertida en la entrada de la habitación captando la atención de ambos hombres.

 **-Melissa-** , dijo David ligeramente sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su hija.

 **-Hola, señorita-** , saludó Sam a la linda joven que se acercaba a ellos con las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

 **-Hola Sam-san, gracias por cuidar de papá ya que no hace nada más que investigar todo el tiempo-** , le dijo Melissa al amable asistente de su padre que le ha ayudado mucho en sus investigaciones.

 **-No puedo argumentar nada contra esa lógica-** , admitió David sonriendo algo apenado por la verdad detrás de las palabras de su hija. **-Más importante aún, ¿qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó con calma a Melissa ya que ella le dijo que estaría en su investigación independiente toda la tarde.

 **-Estoy aquí para celebrar que terminaste la primera etapa de tu investigación e invité a cierta persona-** , respondió la rubia mirando a su papá con emoción, algo que causó intriga en el científico.

 **-¿A cierta persona?-** , preguntó David alzando una ceja con curiosidad viendo a su hija que algo traía entre manos.

 **-Es una persona que quieres mucho, papá-** , decía Melissa feliz mirando por encima del hombro la entrada de la habitación y de esa manera también Sam y David enfocaron su atención en la entrada, entonces ensancharon los ojos al ver quien está allí.

 **-¡Estoy aquí… temblando de emoción por nuestro gran reencuentro!-** , exclamó All Might en la entrada de la oficina con emoción y energía haciendo una pose heroica.

 **-¿¡Toshi!?-** , exclamó David impactado y perplejo ante la presencia de su mejor amigo.

 **-¿¡All Might!?... ¿es el real?-** , preguntaba Sam también perplejo ante el hecho de que el mismísimo símbolo de la paz estaba al frente suyo.

All Might reía emocionado y corrió a abrazar a David para comenzar a darle vueltas. **-¡Vine desde tan lejos solo para verte, Dave!-** , decía el rubio feliz girando a su amigo para luego dejarlo en el suelo.

 **-¿Y bien?, ¿¡Estás sorprendido!?-** , le preguntó Melissa con una sonrisa a su padre que seguía sin salir de su estupor.

Tardó unos segundos en poder asentir con la cabeza. **-S-Si… muy sorprendido-** , respondió el castaño mostrando una sincera sonrisa y cerrando los ojos, All Might, Toshinori, había venido a verle.

 **-¡Tienes que agradecer todo esto a Melissa!, vaya, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-** , decía All Might con su gran sonrisa y las manos en la cintura preguntándose desde hace cuánto no se ven en persona.

 **-No me hagas recordarlo, ninguno de los dos quiere pensar en eso, ¿Verdad?-** , le dijo David al héroe ya que ninguno quiere recordar los años que trascurrieron y lo mayores que son ahora.

Entonces ambos comenzaron a reír divertidos. **-Hahaha, ¡en efecto!-** , reía All Might de acuerdo con su buen amigo. **-Me alegra volver a verte, Dave-** , le dijo con honestidad al castaño que también le sonreía.

 **-También me alega volver a verte, All Might-** , contestó David mirando a Toshinori y luego ambos chocaron sus puños para saludarse.

Luego All Might se voltea a ver a su sucesor que está recostado de una de las paredes. **-Joven Midoriya, déjame presentarte a uno de mis mejores amigos, David Shield-** , presentó a David a Izuku que se mostraba una postura relajada.

El chico mostró una cordial sonrisa y se acercó unos pasos. **-Sé quién es, el profesor David Shield, científico destacado en investigación de Quirks y recibió el Premio Nobel, además fue socio de usted cuando vivió en Estados Unidos e hizo sus trajes-** , decía el chico viendo al padre de Melissa. **-Edad Temprana, Edad de Bronce, Edad de Plata y Edad de Oro, usted fue el gran inventor de esos trajes, nunca pensé que podría conocerlo en persona, es un placer-** , dijo educadamente Entity para luego inclinar su poco su cabeza.

 **-¿I-Izuku Midoriya?-** , preguntó David perplejo y temblando en su sitio con los ojos abiertos al ver al alto joven al frente suyo. Sorprendentemente fue el hombre quien se acercó emocionado a Izuku y le sostuvo de los hombros. **-¡Es asombroso!, ¡eres el primer ser vivo en presentar una gran variedad de Quirks!, es increíble que te vea en persona, he estado muy escéptico con respecto a ti hasta que vi las grabaciones del festival deportivo y debo decir que estoy fascinado por tus poderes-** , decía entusiasmado el científico mientras sus ojos brillaban con admiración como si viera al frente suyo un nuevo descubrimiento.

Izuku se sentía algo fuera de lugar por la emoción del profesor. **-Etto, gracias supongo-** , respondió el peliverde algo incómodo mientras David le sigue sosteniendo los hombros.

 **-Fuego negro, hielo, control de oscuridad, control de plantas, control telequinetico, crecimiento de colas rojas, manipulación del aire además de regeneración entre un gran etcétera, ¡es increíble!, algún día quisiera que me dejaras estudiar tus particularidades-** , decía David realmente entusiasmado como un niño pequeño al recordar los Quirks que pudo observar en el festival deportivo.

Melissa estaba algo avergonzada por el comportamiento de su padre y se acercó a él. **-Papá, estás incomodando un poco a Midoriya-san-** , le dijo ella a su padre para que lo soltara, a lo cual el hombre se dio cuenta de su impertinencia y se alejó unos pasos avergonzado.

Entity sonrió ligeramente divertido y le restó importancia con un gesto. **-No, está bien, comprendo que un genio científico quiera estudiar algo nuevo-** , dijo Izuku comprendiendo en cierta parte el interés del hombre por sus múltiples Quirks, lástima que no podría decirle el origen de The One Above All.

 **-Lamento haber perdido la compostura, me dejé llevar-** , se disculpó David sonriendo algo apenado viendo al joven mientras se rasca una mejilla.

 **-Tal palo tal astilla-** , comentó Izuku con diversión y metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos, de verdad padre e hija son muy parecidos.

 **-Eso no es divertido, Midoriya-san-** , refunfuñó Melissa ligeramente avergonzada por las palabras del peliverde.

 **-¡Hahaha!, ¡no había visto a Dave tan emocionado desde que nació Melissa!-** , reía All Might divertido por la naturaleza curiosa de su buen amigo por su sucesor.

Luego su risa fue interrumpida por una pequeña tos que llamó la atención de David e Izuku, ambos sabían lo que significa y pusieron caras serias.

Dave con una expresión amable miró a Izuku y a Melissa. **-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que vi a All Might, ¿nos pueden dar algo de tiempo para hablar a solas?-** , les pidió con calma a ambos jóvenes.

Izuku estuvo de acuerdo con la idea del profesor. **-Claro-** , respondió esperando que también Sam y Melissa salieran de la oficina, no quería que su maestro siguiera forzando su forma musculosa cuando ya tiene su límite de tiempo por día.

 **-Melissa, muéstrale a Midoriya los alrededores de la I-Expo-** , le pidió David a su hija que no tardó en aceptar.

 **-Está bien, Papá-** , contestó Melissa con una linda sonrisa.

Izuku la miró con tranquilidad. **-¿Estás segura?, yo puedo explorar por mi cuenta-** , le dijo Entity a la chica para que no perdiera su tiempo con él, seguro tenía otras cosas que atender.

 **-Me siento honrada de estar con un futuro gran héroe, déjame guiarte-** , le dijo Melissa al peliverde para que se despreocupara y la dejara darle un tour, no todos los días puedes conocer a alguien como él con tal cantidad de particularidades.

 **-Muy bien-** , dijo Izuku cediendo ante la insistencia de la rubia de ojos azules para luego seguirla afuera de la oficina.

David miraba con seriedad la salida de su oficina. **-Sam, tú también ve a descansar-** , le dijo el profesor a su asistente que estaba unos metros detrás de él.

Mientras tanto Melissa e Izuku caminaban por los amplios pasillos de las instalaciones del edifico.

 **-¿Cómo debería llamarte?, ¿Midoriya-kun?, ¿Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntaba Melissa al alto chico trajeado que camina al lado suyo con una postura relajada y serena.

El chico tardó unos segundos en pensar su respuesta y se volteó a verla con una leve sonrisa. **-Me gustaría que me llamaras Entity, por favor-** , dijo Izuku mirando a la chica a los ojos y ella asintió.

 **-Muy bien, Entity-kun-** , dijo Melissa feliz de poder llamarlo por su nombre de héroe y de esa forma ambos siguieron caminando en dirección al ascensor.

De vuelta en la oficina de David, Sam estaba ya en la salida que conecta al pasillo.

 **-Con su permiso-** , le dijo Sam al profesor y al símbolo de la paz con una sonrisa para luego cerrar la puerta al salir.

Toshinori emitía humo de su musculoso cuerpo, cuando Sam salió se permitió toser. **-Cough Cough-** , tosía All Might emitiendo aún más humo de su cuerpo y volviendo a su forma original.

 **-Oye, ¿Estás bien, Toshi?-** , le preguntaba David preocupado a su mejor amigo que estaba de rodillas en el suelo y se cubría la boca con una mano.

 **-M-Muchas gracias, la cantidad de tiempo que puedo mantener mi forma muscular se ha acortado mucho más-** , le decía All Might a Dave que tenía una expresión complicada en su rostro.

 **-Me hablaste de tus síntomas por correo, pero no sabía que se había puesto tan mal-** , decía David afligido de observar como Toshinori estaba en un estado peor al de la última vez.

Siendo sincero… desea poder devolverle la chispa que tenía hace años… y lo haría, a cualquier costo.

* * *

 _ ***En la I-Expo***_

Volviendo a la sección de la I-Expo, es fácilmente apreciable como el entorno está animado y lleno de vida, las familias, los amigos y las parejas deambulaban de un lado a otro, de una atracción a otras entre risas en un ambiente acogedor, sin lugar a dudas si este fuera un parque de diversiones, sería el más avanzado tecnológicamente hablando, está repleto de maravillas.

 **-De verdad es asombroso, es increíble lo que puede construir el ser humano cuando trabaja en comunidad, es difícil creer que esto fue construido por personas-** , comentaba Izuku con las manos en los bolsillos mientras aprecia su alrededor con una tenue sonrisa y camina al lado de Melissa.

 **-Tenemos todas las facilidades que ofrece una gran ciudad, más que todo, viajar es lo que no podemos-** , decía Melissa tranquilamente la rubia de gafas con una sonrisa mientras camina junto al alto chico de traje.

Izuku la miró de reojo sin parar de caminar. **-Es porque los científicos y sus familias tienen en deber de confidencialidad para evitar que se filtre la información, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el chico obteniendo un asentimiento de la chica.

Como se espera del lugar con mayor concentración de científicos talentosos, hasta tienen medidas para evitar que la información valiosa se filtre al exterior, ¿aunque no sería mejor prohibir llamadas y correos electrónicos?.

 **-Oh, es el gran héroe monstruo: Godzilla-** , dijo Izuku fingiendo asombro de manera un poco pésima al ver al héroe que debería recapacitar su nombre por derechos de autor, ¿qué falta ahora?, ¿el héroe gorila: King Kong o Donkey Kong?.

 **-¡Su Quirk es impresionante!-** , exclamaba un hombre asombrado al ver al héroe Godzilla caminar al frente suyo haciendo el signo de la paz con una de sus manos.

 **-Debió ser invitado por un patrocinador-** , comentó Melissa con calma viendo al gran héroe que con cada paso hacia temblar un poco el suelo. **-Para mostrar sus nuevos artículos, firmar autógrafos y esas cosas, parece que hay muchos eventos diferentes-** , contaba la chica mientras que ella e Izuku observaban a distintos héroes profesionales caminar de un lugar a otro interactuando con los civiles.

 **-Es impresionante lo vivo que es aquí-** , dijo Izuku disfrutando ver la buena vibra del ambiente, quisiera que este ambiente fuera igual en varios de los lugares que él visitó como vigilante, esos sitios eran deprimentes y rudos.

 **-¡Kyaaa!, ¡Es Izuku Midoriya!-** , se escuchó chillar a chica con corazones en los ojos al ver al apuesto chico peliverde de cabello rizado.

 **-¿¡Donde!?-** , preguntó un grupo de chicas que voltearon sus cabezas en varias direcciones en busca del pecoso de ojos verdes que les dio la espalda y se cubrió la cara con una mano para que no le vieran el rostro.

Melissa por su lado soltó una ligera risilla al ver como Entity se cubría de sus fanáticas. **-Al parecer aquí también eres popular-** , comentó la rubia mirando al peliverde que suspiró cansado.

De improvisto Izuku la tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a caminar lejos de las chicas que lo buscan. **-Vámonos rápido antes de que me vuelvan a pedir autógrafos, eso ocupa mucho tiempo-** , le dijo él a Melissa que ligeramente sonrojada le seguía.

En un punto Izuku la soltó y volvieron a caminar con normalidad, el peliverde estaba como si nada pero Melissa tuvo que esforzarse un poco en encontrar un tema de conversación o algo que decir.

 **-T-También hay una fiesta con todos los invitados de la industria esta noche, pero también estarás ya que viniste con el Tío Might-** , le dijo Melissa a Entity con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **(Entonces por eso me pidió que viniera con ropa formal)** , pensó Izuku mirando al cielo recordando cuando All Might le dijo aquello. **-Solo por curiosidad, ¿mi traje de héroe sirve para el evento?-** , le preguntó a Melissa con curiosidad mientras abre un poco los brazos para mostrar su elegante atuendo.

 **-Mmm, no incumple ninguna de las reglas de vestimenta, así que debería de estar bien-** , respondió la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa viendo al chico que se sintió complacido con la respuesta. **-¡Oh, Entity-kun!, ¡deberías visitar ese pabellón!-** , exclamó la chica de gafas con emoción mientras señala un edificio.

* * *

El interior del edifico por decirlo de una manera se asemeja a un acuario, hay grandes esferas azules con luces en su interior, también hay farolas con esferas amarillas distribuidas alrededor del recinto mientras que en todo el centro del edificio hay un pilar de vidrio lleno de agua.

Por supuesto no hay que olvidar los puestos de inventos de alta tecnología que se encuentran en el lugar, los puestos estaban separados entre sí por unas paredes.

 **-¡Muchos de los nuevos artículos de héroes en un solo lugar!-** , decía Melissa con alegría presentándole a su invitado la gran variedad de inventos que se encuentran en este lugar. **-¡Entity-kun, mira esto!-** , exclamó ella señalando un vehículo azul con diseño aerodinámico. **-Este Beagle multipropósito puede volar pero también desplazarse debajo del agua-** , explicó ella mientras Izuku ve un video en una pantalla que muestra un ejemplo.

 **-Sorprendente-** , dijo Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa sin mostrarse muy sorprendido, pero eso no significa que el invento no resultara increíble.

 **-Puedes usar este traje de buceo hasta siete mil metros bajo las profundidades del mar-** , decía Melisa mientras que ella e Izuku estaban frente al pilar de agua donde había un traje acuático hundiéndose y perdiéndose de la vista.

 **-Eso es muy profundo-** , dijo Entity mirando con serenidad como el buzo dentro del traje descendía.

Luego en otro puesto Melissa le comenzó a colocar un casco tecnológico a Izuku. **-Esas gafas están equipadas con 36 sensores diferentes-** , le explicaba al chico que comenzó a ver varias pantallas holográficas a su alrededor.

Entonces una idea surgió en la mente del peliverde. **(¿Qué tal si hago esto?)** , se preguntó Entity con curiosidad, de modo que cerró los ojos y al volverlos a abrir activó Eyes´God, lo cual sorprendió a Melissa que observó esos orbes de aspecto cósmico a través de una gran pantalla que mostraba el rostro del chico.

 **-Wow, ¡esos ojos son otro de tus Quirks!-** , decía emocionada la chica americana al ver una de las particularidades que él mostró en el festival deportivo.

Izuku se tambaleó un poco en su sitio y se quitó el casco rápidamente. **-Oe, casi me mareo, debí considerar que quizás no funcionaría como quería, solo pude ver los circuitos de las gafas-** , se decía él a sí mismo anotando mentalmente su error.

Pensó que quizás podría utilizar las gafas para usar Eyes´God a través de ellas, esto le permitía ver varias ubicaciones distintas a través de los hologramas y con su Quirk ocular podría activar múltiples visiones para estudiar mejor su entorno, por ejemplo rayos X, visión infrarroja, visión ultravioleta y etc.

 **-En realidad, todo aquí fue basado en cosas patentadas por papá-** , le dijo Melissa contenta a Izuku que con Telekinesis deja las gafas en su sitio.

 **-Como se esperaba del profesor David Shield-** , respondió Entity con una ligera sonrisa mientras comienza a caminar junto a Melissa para ver superficialmente el resto de inventos que dejan asombradas a las personas que se quedan apreciándolos.

La chica de ojos azules miró con cariño los inventos expuestos. **-Todos y cada uno de los artículos de aquí ayudan a los héroes de todo el mundo en su trabajo-** , dijo Melissa admirando el trabajo de su padre.

Izuku la observaba de reojo con una ligera sonrisa. **-Entonces tu papá también es otro tipo de héroe, ¿no lo crees?-** , le preguntó el chico con tranquilidad provocando que la chica se detuviera y ensanchara los ojos un poco.

" _Gracias a los trajes hechos por Dave, no importa que tan difícil sea el oponente, cuán grande sea el desastre o lo formidable que sea el villano, puedo aguantar y seguir de frente para salvar a las personas, en otras palabras… ¡Tu Padre es mi héroe, Melissa!"_

Es lo que su Tío Might le había dicho cuando era pequeña, recordar aquellas palabras la hicieron feliz y en consecuencia ella le sonrió ampliamente al chico a su lado.

 **-Sí, tienes razón Entity-kun-** , contestó Melissa mirando a Izuku que se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

 **-Debes admirar mucho a tu padre-** , dijo Entity con una sonrisa relajada viendo a la rubia que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Eso es porque mi sueño es ser como él-** , respondió Melissa con seguridad en su objetivo de ser alguien como su papá, alguien que ayude a los héroes.

Pero Entity no estaba del todo conforme con esa respuesta. **-Sabes, apunta más alto, estoy seguro de que vas a ser mejor que tu padre-** , le dijo el chico a la rubia que se sorprendió ante sus palabras.

 **-¿De verdad lo crees?-** , preguntó Melissa tenuemente sonrojada viendo al peliverde que sin dudar asintió en respuesta.

 **-Por supuesto, es nuestro deber ser mejores que los que vinieron antes que nosotros, ¿no lo crees?-** , le dijo Izuku a la linda chica americana que fue nuevamente tomada con la guardia baja por la expresión en el rostro del chico.

Nunca nadie le había dicho que podía ser mejor que su padre, después de todo él es un genio galardonado con varios premios incluyendo el novel, ni ella misma pensó en la posibilidad de ser mejor que él, solo pensaba en alcanzarle aunque sea un poco para ayudar héroes como él lo hace, pero… Entity confiaba en que ella podría superar a David Shield, eso le dio ánimos para intentarlo.

 **-Asistes a la academia de aquí, ¿verdad?-** , le preguntó el chico a Melissa con serenidad, despertándola de sus pensamientos ya que ha estado callada un par de minutos.

 **-S-Sí, voy a tercer año-** , respondió Melissa ligeramente avergonzada por haberse despistado frente al chico, ¿qué fue eso que sintió por un segundo?, mejor lo ignora.

 **-La academia I-Island es el lugar donde todos los que quieren ser científicos asisten, seguro lo haces fenomenal-** , comentaba Izuku viendo a la rubia que se sentía halagada por sus expectativas, pero ella humildemente negó con la cabeza.

 **-Todavía tengo un largo camino por recorrer, necesito estudiar más y más para eso-** , decía Melissa con una renovada seguridad en su sueño de seguir los pasos de su padre, y quizás algún día superarlo como dijo Entity.

Izuku comprendiendo los pensamientos de ella, observó una de sus manos fijamente. **-También yo, debo entrenar y prepararme aún más para superar a Sensei-** , dijo él apretando su puño con determinación, aun le quedaba un largo camino por recorrer para llegar a ser digno de ser llamado el Símbolo de la Paz.

Melissa observaba contenta al chico. **-Realmente también admiras mucho a Tío Might, ¿verdad?-** , dijo ella mirando hacia arriba al peliverde que está a su lado.

Él no negó sus palabras y puso una expresión gentil. **-Sí, es como una figura paternal para mí, le debo mucho y lo he admirado desde niño-** , confesaba el peliverde guardando un profundo aprecio hacia su Sensei. **-Aunque es mejor dejar de hablar de eso-** , agregó sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado por haber dicho de más, es algo penoso decirle todo esto a una chica que acaba de conocer.

 **-No tienes por qué avergonzarte, Entity-kun-** , dijo Melissa sonriendo divertida y luego soltó una linda risilla, es refrescante ver otro aspecto del sereno y maduro peliverde.

Izuku se rascaba una mejilla sobrellevando la vergüenza, entonces notó una presencia al detrás de él pero algo en su interior le decía que es peligroso saber quién es esa persona, por lo cual se haría el despistado.

 **-Veo que te estás divirtiendo, Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka con una sonrisa rígida en su rostro que aparentaba inocencia.

Izuku abrió los ojos con pánico y se volteó rápidamente y observó como la que estaba detrás de él es Ochako, la cual tiene puesto su traje de heroína y tiene una expresión algo inquietante.

 **-¿U-Uraraka-chan?, ¿qué haces aquí?-** , le preguntó Izuku sorprendido por la repentina aparición de ella, para nada esperaba verla aquí en I-Island.

 **-Veo que te estás divirtiendo, Deku-kun-** , dijo la castaña con su misma expresión y sonrisa que le daba un mal presentimiento al peliverde.

 **-Lo repetiste de nuevo-** , recalcó Izuku mirándola con una gota de sudor en la sien.

 **-Ehem-** , alguien aclaró su garganta con sutileza e Izuku puso su atención en la persona que lo hizo.

 **-¿Momo-chan?-** , preguntó el chico sorprendiéndose al ver a Momo también con su traje de heroína puesto.

La pelinegra le miró de forma distante y algo despectiva. **-¿Estabas en una cita con esta chica?-** , le preguntó Momo mirándolo fijamente esperando una respuesta pronta y concisa, la verdad ella daba algo de miedo.

Izuku también observó a Toga parada al lado de Momo. **-¿H-Himiko?, ¿por qué me miras de esa manera?-** , le preguntaba él algo inquieto a su amiga rubia que tenía su traje de heroína puesto y le fulminaba con la mirada.

La chica de ojos amarillos temblaba mientras aprieta los puños. **-Irte de casa solamente para ligar con una extranjera, no lo entiendo Izuku-kun-** , decía Himiko sintiendo unas imperiosas ganas de golpear a Izuku y luego decirle a esa chica que no se acerque más a él.

Entity no tardó en sentir la hostilidad de sus tres amigas dirigiéndose a una persona en concreto: Melissa, la cual veía extrañada esta situación.

 **-No es lo que ustedes creen, no saquen conclusiones apresuradas-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas con suavidad para que mantuvieran la calma y no sigan malinterpretando algo erróneo.

 **-¡Esto no está nada bien, Izuku-kun!-** , exclamó una cuarta voz femenina que captó la atención del chico que volteó su cabeza a un lado.

 **-¿Tú también, Nejire?-** , preguntó Izuku ya sin sorprenderse porque ella estuviera aquí con su traje de heroína, su Senpai de largo cabello azul estaba mirándolo con reproche y haciendo un adorable mohín con lagrimillas al borde de sus ojos.

Por supuesto ella no tardó en también emitir un poco de hostilidad hacia la hermosa rubia que está al lado de su Kouhai.

Melissa algo nerviosa por la tensión en el ambiente se acercó a Izuku para hablarle en el oído. **-¿S-Son tus amigas?-** , le preguntó ella al chico provocando que la hostilidad de las chicas aumentara al verla tan cerca de él.

Ochako, Momo, Himiko y Nejire estaban en fila viéndolo a Izuku exigiendo una respuesta, a lo cual el chico soltó un suspiro.

 **-Sabes Melissa, ellas…-** , le decía Izuku a Melissa con calma hasta que sonrió con malicia. **-Son mis amantes-** , respondió Entity de forma sugerente sorprendiendo a Melissa que se sonrojó y observó atónita a las cuatro chicas.

Los rostros de ellas se encendieron al rojo vivo y no tardaron en explotar. **-¿¡Q-Q-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?-** , exclamaron las cuatro chicas avergonzadas, impactadas, nerviosas y perplejas ante la comprometedora declaración de Izuku.

Izuku no aguantó más la risa y se llevó una mano al abdomen mientras reía. **–Hahaha, s-solo bromeo, solo bromeo, son mis mejores amigas en Yuuei-** , aclaraba el peliverde divertido y dejando de reír, las expresiones en sus caras valían oro, que mal que no tomó una foto.

Un momento, si lo hizo, Not Alone es un Quirk muy útil.

Himiko con un inmenso sonrojo se acercó a paso pesado a Izuku y al estar cerca de él le sujeto de la corbata y le jaló. **-¡E-Estúpido Izuku-kun!, d-decir algo como eso…-** , le reprendía molesta con el ceño fruncido pero es difícil tomársela en serio cuando se ve tan linda avergonzada.

Izuku seguía sonriendo entretenido viendo a su amiga que le sujetaba de la corbata. **-Lo lamento, pero ustedes son las que sacaron conclusiones apresuradas, Melissa solo estaba mostrándome la exposición-** , les explicó Izuku a sus amigas con calma para aclarar el malentendido.

Esas palabras resultaron muy efectivas al aliviar la tensión y les quitó un gran peso de encima a las cuatro chicas.

 **-E-Entonces es así, muy bien-** , decía Momo para sí misma sonrojada con una pequeña sonrisa en su linda carita.

 **-Qué alivio-** , dijo Nejire respirando más tranquila mientras deja caer sus hombros.

 **-Sí que lo es-** , concordó Uraraka con su Senpai mientras se lleva una mano al pecho y esa sensación de aprehensión se esfumó.

Himiko también se sintió aliviada y soltó la corbata de Izuku mientras sonreía más tranquila.

Entity las observó con ligera picardía y se encorvó hacia adelante para rebajarse un poco a la altura de ellas. **-¿Por qué es un alivio, eh?, ¿alguna quiere decírmelo?-** , les preguntó Izuku a sus cuatro amigas con esa maldita sonrisa que parece ver a través de ellas.

Las cuatro agacharon las cabezas tímidamente mientras que se volvían a sonrojar fuertemente y comenzaron a echar humo por la vergüenza.

 **-Veo que se llevan bien-** , comentó Melissa sonriendo divertida mientras observa la escena. **-Me presento, soy Melissa Shield, tengo 17 años, mi papá y Tío Might son amigos-** , se presentó educadamente ante las amigas de Entity.

 **-¿Oh?, entonces es cierto que viniste con All Might-Sensei, Deku-kun-** , decía Uraraka mirando con una sonrisa a su amigo peliverde, es tal y como Toga les dijo por mensaje ayer: _"Izuku-kun se va a I-Island con Yagi-san"_.

Momo por su lado parecía asombrada y se acercó a Melissa para sujetarle de las manos. **-¿¡Tu padre es el profesor David Shield!?, ¡admiro mucho su trabajo!-** , decía emocionada la Yaoyorozu con brillos en los ojos viendo a la rubia que sonrió divertida.

 **-Gracias, ¿les gustaría ir por un poco de té?-** , les ofreció Melissa amablemente a las amigas de Entity para socializar con ellas.

 **-Me vendría bien algo de beber-** , respondió Toga con una gran sonrisa amigable hacia la extranjera.

 **-Claro, suena agradable-** , aceptó Nejire felizmente viendo a la chica que es de su misma edad.

 **-Siempre es bienvenido un buen té-** , contestó Momo con una linda sonrisa pensando en qué té pedirá, quizás Harrod o Wedgwood como en su casa.

 **-No creo que aquí sirvan un té caro de los que estás acostumbrada, Momo-chan-** , le dijo Uraraka con diversión a su rica amiga pelinegra.

Izuku por su lado con una ligera sonrisa observaba la interacción de sus amigas con Melissa, es gracioso que hace tan solo unos momentos sintieran hostilidad hacia ella, pero esto es un buen descubrimiento, verlas celosas resultó entretenido.

* * *

 _ ***En un Restaurant***_

Un rato más tarde el grupo se desplazó al exterior de un gran restaurante y se sentaron en una de las mesas con sombrilla, particularmente en la mesa estaban sentadas Nejire, Himiko, Ochako, Momo y Melissa que han estado charlando mientras tomaban sus bebidas.

 **-Oh, todas ustedes han tenido experiencia trabajando con héroes profesionales-** , decía Melissa emocionada viendo a las chicas que le han estado contando un poco sobre sus pasantías.

 **-Solo entrenando y patrullando, nada más-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo un poco apenada mientras agita ligeramente las manos, al menos puede asegurar que es mejor combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo.

Himiko tomó un trago de su soda y luego miró a Melissa. **-Yo solo estuve confinada en la agencia para entrenar, no hice muchas actividades de héroes-** , aclaró Toga con una sonrisa mientras piensa en lo mucho que le benefició entrenar con Edgeshot.

 **-Por alguna razón terminé en un anuncio de televisión-** , comentó Momo agachando la cabeza avergonzada de que eso es lo único relevante que hizo con Uwabami.

 **-Eso no se hace todos los días, ¡es maravilloso!-** , le animó Melissa para que no se sienta afectada por eso, logrando sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a la Yaoyorozu.

Nejire se puso de pie con las manos sobre la mesa. **-¡Ahora la Senpai puede presumir de todo lo que ha hecho frente a sus Kouhais!-** , exclamaba la peliazul emocionada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, quería contar todo lo que ella hizo en la agencia de Ryukyu mientras ellas tenían sus pasantías.

 **-No hace falta Nejire-Senpai, ya sabemos que por algo usted es de Los Tres Grandes-** , dijo Momo sin interés en el asunto y haciéndole un gesto a su amiga para que se sentara.

 **-Pero yo también quiero contarles de las cosas que logré-** , le dijo Nejire a Momo haciendo un puchero ya que ellas sí pudieron contar lo que hicieron.

 **-Más tarde en el dormitorio puedes hacerlo-** , le dijo Himiko a Nejire con sencillez y la integrante de los Tres Grandes se sentó refunfuñando lo injustas que están siendo con ella.

Aunque aparentaban desinterés, en realidad Momo, Ochako y Himiko tenían interés en lo que ella e Izuku hicieron durante ese tiempo con Ryukyu, pero por ese mismo motivo no querían que hablara, tenían quizás un poco de envidia hacia su Senpai, pues ellas también hubieran querido pasar ese tiempo con él.

Momo con una ligera sonrisa se volteó a ver a Melissa. **-Mañana tenemos planeado ir al pabellón donde está la exhibición de la academia-** , dijo la pelinegra recibiendo un asentimiento de sus amigas.

 **-Escuché de Tamaki que Bibimi-chan fue elegida para estar en ese pabellón en representación del curso de apoyo-** , comentó Nejire alegremente pensando en su excéntrica amiga del departamento de soporte con unas cejas descomunalmente largas.

 **-¡Estará genial!-** , dijo Uraraka entusiasmada, si ya estaba asombrada con lo mucho que vio hoy que es la preapertura, mañana seria alucinante.

Izuku por su lado estaba sentado en la mesa de al lado, estaba viendo con una ligera sonrisa como sus amigas y Melissa estaban charlando amenamente.

 **(Es bueno ver que se llevan bien)** , pensó el peliverde sintiéndose relajado ante el pacifico ambiente ante sus ojos, la verdad que nunca se cansa de ver sonreír a sus cuatro amigas.

Un joven se acerca a la mesa de Izuku y le deja una bebida sobre la mesa. **-Gracias por esperar-** , le dijo el mesero al peliverde que enfocó su mirada sobre las personas de pie al lado suyo.

 **-¿Kaminari-kun?, ¿Mineta?, ¿qué hacen aquí?-** , les preguntó Izuku con serenidad a sus dos compañeros que estaban vistiendo de meseros, las chicas también los observaron y se sorprendieron un poco.

 **-Necesitaban personal de medio tiempo para la exhibición y aplicamos, ¿verdad?-** , respondía Kaminari con un pulgar en alto para luego ver a Mineta a su lado.

 **-Podemos descansar un rato y ganar un poco de dinero extra-** , decía Mineta caminando unos pasos con los ojos cerrados para luego clavar sus ojos sobre las chicas. **-¡Y tal vez podamos tener citas con las chicas lindas que asistan a este lugar!-** , exclamó emocionado el chico bajito y sus sentidos estallaron cuando vio a Melissa.

Entonces tanto Kaminari como Mineta se acercaron furtivamente a Izuku. **-Oye Midoriya, ¿Dónde conociste a esta chica hermosa?, preséntala, preséntala-** , le pedía el rubio eléctrico al presidente de la clase con insistencia, también Mineta estaba emocionado por conocer a esa extranjera.

Izuku suspiró cansado de su payasadas y creó manos de Not Alone que los jalaron lejos de él, entonces él se colocó de pie y se acercó un poco a la mesa de las chicas.

Al estar cerca de Melissa le señaló con una mano. **-Pues esta chica hermosa se llama Melissa Shield y es muy inteligente, por lo cual deberían rendirse con lo tratar de engatusarla-** , les recomendó Izuku a sus dos tontos compañeros que se vieron patéticamente frustrados.

Melissa se sonrojó algo apenada por la halagadora presentación. **-G-Gracias por el cumplido, Entity-kun-** , le dijo la rubia a Izuku que le sonrió levemente.

 **-Mirada-** , dijeron Ochako, Nejire, Momo y Himiko mirando fijamente a Izuku, casi como si en silencio le reprendieran el haber presentado de esa manera a Melissa.

 **-Vamos chicas, solo la estaba presentando-** , les dijo Izuku a sus amigas con algo de diversión para que se relajaran, no tenían por qué ponerse celosas por tan poca cosa.

 **-¿Ellos dos también son de Yuuei?-** , le preguntó Melissa a Momo a su lado con curiosidad refiriéndose a Mineta y Kaminari.

 **-¡Es correcto!-** , respondió Kaminari apresuradamente ubicándose frente a Melissa con una pose "para coquetear".

 **-¡Vamos a ser héroes!-** , dijo Mineta con una sonrisa presuntuosa también haciendo una pose como Kaminari para atraer la atención de la bella americana.

 **-¿¡Por qué se detienen a conversar!?-** , exclamaba Lida captando la atención de los presentes que se voltearon para verle acercándose a gran velocidad. **-¡Si van a ganar dinero, entonces tienen que trabajar más duro!-** , regañó el pelinegro a sus dos compañeros que se horrorizaron al verle.

 **-¿¡Lida-kun!?-** , preguntó Ochako sorprendida por la aparición repentina de su amigo de lentes que pasó rápidamente al lado de ellas creando una brisa.

 **-¡¿Tú también estás aquí?!-** , decía Himiko también tomada por sorpresa por la llegada de su amigo que ahora estaba de pie frente a Kaminari y Mineta que le miraban desde el suelo con miedo.

Tenya se volteó a ver a sus amigas y se arregló los lentes. **-Vengo de una familia de héroes, asi que recibimos una invitación al I-Expo, la recibimos cada año, pero mi familia estaba ocupada, así que soy el único que vino-** , explicaba el diligente chico cruzándose de brazos.

 **-¿Tú también, Lida-kun?, también recibí invitaciones porque mi padre es accionista de los patrocinadores de la I-Expo-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando con calma a su amigo.

Toga aprovechó para tomar la palabra. **-Yo también recibí invitaciones, la mía por quedar de tercer lugar en el festival deportivo, la otra me la envió mi hermano mayor ya que él es socio de varios de los investigadores de I-Island-** , decía la rubia con una sonrisa agradeciéndole mentalmente a Toussen por el segundo boleto.

 **-¡Yo vine como invitada de Toga-chan!-** , exclamó Nejire contenta abrazando a su Kouhai con un brazo alrededor del cuello, aunque en realidad ella también recibió invitaciones por quedar en tercer lugar en el festival deportivo de tercer año, lo mismo con Tamaki y Mirio, solo que ella le regaló sus entradas a unos compañeros de su clase.

 **-Y yo vine con el boleto extra de Momo-chan luego de jugar piedra, papel o tijera con las demás-** , contaba Uraraka con una sonrisa mientras recuerda el épico enfrentamiento de piedra, papel o tijeras.

Momo sonrió divertida y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga castaña. **-Fue un juego imparcial, aunque aun así hubiera traído a Uraraka-chan al pedirle otra invitación a mis padres-** , dijo la heredera de los Yaoyorozu con una leve sonrisa.

 **-Aunque las otras chicas también llegaron a la isla-** , agregó Himiko contenta para luego beber otro trago de su soda.

 **-¿De verdad?, con tanta gente conocida esto ya no parece una isla científica de difícil acceso-** , decía Entity ligeramente descolocado ante lo absurdo que es que varios de Yuuei estén en I-Island, hasta él se arriesgaría a decir que si hubiera decidido quedarse en Japón, nadie más hubiera venido. **(Aunque el mundo no gira entorno a mí, todavía)** , pensó con diversión el peliverde descartando sus pensamientos.

 **-Estamos planeando salir todos juntos una vez que el lugar se haga público mañana-** , decía Nejire con una linda sonrisa alegre viendo a Izuku y a Tenya.

 **-¿Quieren que les muestre todo?-** , les preguntó Melissa amablemente a las chicas que se sorprendieron gratamente.

 **-¿¡Podrías!?-** , dijeron Nejire y Uraraka emocionadas mirando a la amable chica extranjera que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro-** , contestó la rubia de ojos azules contenta de poder serles de ayuda a ellas.

 **-¡Viva!-** , festejaron Momo y Himiko aplaudiendo alegres de contar con la guía de Melissa, ¿Quién mejor que ella que vive en I-Island para mostrarles todo?.

 **-¡Llévanos contigo también!-** , le suplicaron Kaminari y Mineta a Melissa emocionados de también poder recibir un Tour exclusivo de la belleza extrajera que es ella.

De un momento a otro el suelo tembló logrando captar la atención del grupo que alertas se voltearon a ver a Izuku, el cual se encogió de hombros con sencillez dejándoles en claro que él no fue el causante de ese temblor, solo señaló indiferentemente con su pulgar un estadio que se ve detrás de su espalda, de aquel estadio salía un poco de humo.

* * *

 _ ***Estadio de Competición***_

Todo el grupo a excepción de Kaminari y Mineta fueron al estadio con fachada de piedra y en su interior apreciaron un gran ring en el centro del lugar donde se encuentra un gran cuerpo rocoso en medio de un estanque de agua alimentado por unas cataratas artificiales.

Izuku caminó junto con sus amigas hacían el barandal y observaron varias pantallas holográficas suspendidas en el aire, cada pantalla mostrando una perspectiva distinta del terreno.

 _ **[Tiempo completo, 33 segundos]**_ , decía joven presentadora del evento mientras que de la cima de la gran roca se despejaba humo y alguien fue mostrado a través de una pantalla. _**[¡Octavo lugar!]**_ , exclamó emocionada la presentadora mientras que Kirishima con su traje de héroe aparecía en pantalla sonriendo con su endurecimiento activado.

 **-Entonces Kirishima-kun también está aquí-** , decía Izuku con una ligera sonrisa viendo a su amigo pelirrojo que tal parece acaba de participar en el evento.

 **-Entity-kun, ¿también es un amigo tuyo?-** , le preguntó Melissa con curiosidad al chico peliverde que asintió sin girarse a verla, se mantenía mirando la pantalla que muestra a su amigo.

 **-Sí, es el más varonil de nuestra clase-** , contestó Entity con un deje de diversión viendo como Eijirou parecía disfrutar el tiempo que hizo mientras baja de la gran roca.

 _ **[Ahora el próximo retador es…]**_ , decía presentadora dando entrada al siguiente participante que salió del pasillo haciéndose ver ante el público, causando que Izuku sonriera con cierta malicia.

 **-¡Hola Kacchan!-** , saludó el peliverde a su rival logrando captar la atención del rubio cenizo que ensanchó los ojos y volteó su cabeza hacia el barandal.

 **-¿¡Deku!?-** , exclamó Bakugou sorprendido de ver a su rival allí, aunque los detalles son irrelevantes, ¡eses estúpido Deku le avergonzaba al decir ese estúpido apodo en voz alta!.

Izuku sonrió divertido viendo el enojo en el rostro de Katsuki. **-Esfuérzate, ¿quieres?-** , le dijo de forma un poco juguetona mirándolo de forma altanera, logrando avivar más la furia del rubio explosivo que sonrió de forma algo espeluznante.

 **-Apuesta tu cabeza a que lo haré-** , respondió Bakugou con una sonrisa tensa y amenazante para luego volver a caminar en dirección al punto de partida del evento.

Las manos de Katsuki comenzaron a adquirir una tonalidad naranja, la pigmentación se extendió a sus antebrazos y finalmente llegó hasta sus hombros mientras que sus venas se remarcaban con fugaces líneas rojas, su cuerpo comenzó a desprender vapor, sus hombros echaban humo y sus músculos se tensaron ante la activación de la transformación que mostró en el festival deportivo: _Nitro Renegade_.

La chica presentadora al ver al participante en posición, comenzó a dar la señal. _**[Ahora ataque a los villanos, ¿listo?... ¡ya!]**_ , exclamó la chica de claro cabello castaño con emoción activando el contador de tiempo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Katsuki con una sonrisa amenazante salió despedido al aire a causa de explosiones expulsadas de sus talones, desde el festival se las ha arreglado para crear explosiones desde afuera de su pantalón y botas para no destruirlas.

Una vez en el aire Gilgamesh comenzó a desplazarse a gran velocidad para destruir a los robots distribuidos en la amplia zona. Se ayudaba de explosiones que cambiaban su trayectoria y gracias a Nitro Renegade puede crear estás explosiones desde sus piernas, brazos y hombros.

El rubio cenizo fulminaba a todos los robots con explosiones y se dirigió al último que estaba encima de la gran roca, entonces al casi llegar preparó una explosión y sonrió agresivamente. **-¡Muere, maldición!-** , gritó Gilgamesh creando una potente explosión que hizo temblar por unos segundos el estadio.

 **-Es el Kacchan de siempre-** , dijo Izuku sonriendo tranquilamente apoyado del barandal, aunque tal parece que ha aprendido a utilizar mejor esa forma suya desde el festival deportivo, seguro ha entrenado mucho.

 _ **[¡Esto es increíble!, lo hizo en 13 segundos, ¡es el primer lugar]**_ , decía la presentadora asombrada mirando el contador de tiempo mientras que Bakugou aterrizaba en el suelo con un puño contra el piso para luego desactivar Nitro Renegade, cabe decir que tiene una sonrisa presumida en su rostro, disfrutaba los aplausos de los extras del público.

Kirishima que estaba cerca del pasillo, observó a Izuku apoyado en el barandal de las gradas. **-¡Hey, hola Midoriya!-** , saludó Kirishima al presidente de la clase mientras sacude una mano en el aire, a lo cual Izuku le corresponde con una leve sonrisa.

Bakugou con una explosión de su mano se impulsó hacia el barandal donde estaba Izuku y el resto del grupo y al llegar lo fulminó con la mirada. **-Ahora contesta Nerd, ¿por qué rayos estás aquí?-** , le preguntó con seriedad a su rival que no tenía planeado ver hasta el lunes en Yuuei.

Izuku con serenidad se alejó unos pasos mientras aparta la mirada. **-La gente mira Kacchan, no me avergüences-** , le dijo Entity a Gilgamesh con un toque de seriedad, por supuesto él sabe muy bien el tipo de efecto que esto tendrá en su rival.

 **-¿¡Yo te avergüenzo!?-** , reclamó Bakugou furioso y hostil hacia el peliverde que se encogió de hombros con simpleza, encabronando aún más al rubio explosivo.

 **-¡Detente, Bakugou!-** , le dijo Lida con seriedad a su compañero para detenerlo mientras se planta al frente suyo con los brazos extendidos a los lados.

 **-¿Por qué está enfadado ese chico?-** , le preguntó Melissa con curiosidad a las chicas que observaban la escena como si fuera el pan de cada día.

 **-Asi es el chico dinamita, es muy explosivo-** , respondió Toga sonriendo divertida mientras se coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza.

 **-Es una batalla predestinada entre hombres-** , le dijo Uraraka a Melissa con un semblante serio refiriéndose a la rivalidad de Gilgamesh con Entity.

Momo se acercó unos pasos al baranda y se inclinó hacia adelante para ver a Ejirou en el centro del estadio. **-Kirishima-kun, ¿ambos recibieron invitaciones a la I-Expo también?-** , le preguntó la pelinegra con intriga a su amigo y compañero de clases.

 **-No, Bakugou fue el único invitado ya que quedó en segundo lugar en el festival deportivo, solo lo estoy acompañando-** , respondía el chico pelirrojo con una amigable sonrisa mientras se señala a sí mismo con un pulgar. **-Entonces, ¿todos lo van a intentar ahora?-** , les preguntó Kirishima al grupo que recién llega y podrían participar en el evento.

 **-Me da flojera-** , respondió Himiko sin algún interés en participar, aunque si le dijeran que hay como premio cualquier videojuego de su elección, ella aceptaría.

Bakugou se cruzó de brazos y miró con arrogancia a Izuku. **-Será inútil, después de todo definitivamente soy mejor que tú, Deku-** , decía Katsuki orgulloso del tiempo que logró, eso es inmejorable.

 **-Si, como tú digas-** , dijo Izuku desinteresadamente ignorando la provocación de Gilgamesh ya que siendo honesto no estaba interesado en el evento.

Nejire se acercó unos pasos a Izuku y le sonrió. **-Deberías participar Izuku-kun, quiero que me muestres ese Quirk del que me hablaste este jueves-** , le pidió la peliazul con emoción a su Kouhai.

 **-Pero te dije que es peligroso, Nejire-** , le dijo Entity con calma a Nejire-chan que se inclinó hacia adelante y le miró con insistencia.

 **-Vamos, entonces esta es una oportunidad para entrenar, ¿no lo crees?-** , le decía Nejire alegremente al chico de traje que analizó la propuesta durante unos segundos, la verdad seguía sin querer participar, pero no quería decirle que no a ella.

El peliverde se rindió y le sonrió ligeramente a su Senpai. **-Supongo que tienes razón-** , dijo Izuku viendo entretenido como Nejire se emocionaba mientras que los demás a su alrededor no sabían de qué estaban hablando.

Bakugou entrecerró sus ojos con seriedad viendo a Izuku. **-Entonces date prisa y ve por tus resultados patéticos, estúpido Deku-** , le dijo ligeramente intrigado por ese Quirk que mencionó la preguntona de los Tres Grandes.

La locutora del evento fue notificada de la participación del peliverde que con Flight voló y aterrizó en el ring. _**[Ahora tenemos a un retador que viene por el impulso del momento, ¡e-espera!, ¿¡eres Izuku Midoriya!?]**_ , decía sorprendida la chica presentadora al ver al famoso chico de los muchos Quirks en el punto de partida.

Izuku se volteó a ver a la chica castaña y le sonrió ligeramente. **-Hola linda, ¿podrías darme la señal de partida, por favor?-** , le pidió Entity a la chica que se sonrojó mientras que cuatro chicas en las gradas se molestaron un poco con el peliverde.

 _ **[¡C-Claro!, ¡ataca a los villanos!, ¿listo?... ¡ya!]**_ , exclamó la presentadora activando el contador de tiempo y el evento comenzó.

Izuku en el transcurso de un segundo activó Full Cowl y saltó elevándose varios metros sobre el suelo. En el ascenso activó Eyes´God y rápidamente localizó a todos los robots distribuidos por la zona, entonces procedió extender sus manos y una clase de luz blanca comenzó a rodearlas.

 _ **¡FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM FIUM!**_

7 disparos de energía condensada salieron despedidas de las manos de Izuku y sin vacilar ni tardar dieron justamente en cada uno de sus objetivos, los robots explotaron casi simultáneamente dada la reducida diferencia de tiempo en la que fueron destruidos.

Es una eficaz presentación de " _ **White Ether"**_ , el cual consta del manejo de energía en su estado de luz, esa energía de luz puede dispararse como plasma, se puede proyectar como hojas afiladas de plasma, también puede usarse como un proyectil que luego explota, incluso con esa condensación de energía se puede dar forma a objetos, el límite es la imaginación del usuario, por decirlo de una manera es la contraparte de Darkness que es el manejo de oscuridad.

Pero esta particularidad es altamente inestable y emplearla significa aceptar el riesgo de cometer un error fatídico, por ejemplo Izuku perdió una mano al intentar un ataque hace tiempo y tardó una semana en que Mom la regenerara, otro ejemplo de su peligrosidad son los disparos que destruyeron los robots, uno en particular atravesó toda la pequeña montaña y dio en el blanco dejando un túnel de más de 20 cm de diámetro.

El público en todo el estadio se sorprendió ante tal rapidez en la ejecución de los robots, los espectadores así como el grupo Yuuei miraban con asombro a Izuku que descendía tranquilamente en el aire desactivando el Full Cowl y Eyes´God.

 _ **[¡A-Asombroso!, ¡Con una combinación de Quirks logró terminar en 7 segundos y posicionarse en el primer lugar con un nuevo record!]**_ , exclamaba la presentadora con asombro y emoción ante la hazaña que logró el chico de traje que tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara al llegar al suelo.

Melissa por su lado miraba analíticamente a Izuku que metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina. **(Él tiene una precisión y puntería tremenda, atacó de la forma más apropiada en vez de acercarse cuerpo a cuerpo como en el festival deportivo)** , pensaba la chica asombrada viendo a Entity.

Esperaba que se utilizara el fuego negro, las sombras, los rayos rojos o hasta las colas rojas para destruir a los robots, pensaba que es un héroe que se centra en el combate cercano, pero tal parece que se equivocó, él sabe qué método escoger para luchar y los Quirks que empleará para ser más eficaz.

Con confianza ella aseguraría que él solo, podría igualarse a los héroes del Top 10, si ya de por sí es poderoso con tal cantidad de particularidades, lo es más por saber cómo emplearlos a su favor, actualmente Entity demostró que es peligroso tanto en combate cercano como a distancia.

Ochako luego de pasar la sorpresa, se giró a ver a Nejire. **-¿Cuál es ese Quirk?-** , le preguntó con intriga ya que su Senpai parecía conocer esa particularidad con antelación.

 **-Es White Ether, hace dos días en Paradise logré que me contara sobre él, al parecer no lo usa mucho ya que es muy peligroso-** , respondió Nejire con una gran sonrisa mientras tiene las manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

 **-¡Entonces fue tu culpa por la cual Izuku-kun tardó en traer la cena!-** , exclamó Himiko un poco molesta con la peliazul acercándose a ella para sacudirle de los hombros.

 **-Jeje, lo siento Toga-chan-** , se disculpaba Nejire mareándose un poco con una pequeña sonrisita mientras sigue siendo sacudida por su Kouhai que tuvo que quedarse sin comer hasta las 11 pm por su culpa.

Melissa se vio interesada por lo que había dicho Toga. **-¿Vives con Entity-kun?-** , le preguntó la americana con curiosidad a Himiko que se quedó tiesa percatándose de que había dicho algo que hacía pensar eso.

La rubia de ojos amarillos se giró a ver a Melissa y le sonrió algo nerviosa. **-B-Bueno, soy su amiga de la infancia y vivo a su lado, solo me estaba haciendo un favor-** , decía Himiko en respuesta ingeniándoselas para no sonar tan sospechosa.

 **-Oh, ya veo-** , dijo Melissa comprendiendo la explicación, aliviando mucho a Toga que soltó un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza.

 **(Es increíble que nosotras también nos creímos esa mentira)** , pensaron Momo, Ochako y Nejire viendo a Toga con rostros rígidos y sin emociones, se sentían tontas al haberse creído la fachada de "Amiga de la Infancia".

Izuku no tardó en llegar de con Flight y aterrizó tranquilamente junto a sus amigas, entonces Lida se acercó a su amigo y le dio un pulgar en alto.

 **-Eso fue increíble, Midoriya-kun-** , elogió Tenya con una sonrisa su impresionante desempeño en el evento y la asombrosa puntería que tiene su amigo, no falló ningún disparo.

Entity agradeció los cumplidos que le daban Lida, Melissa y sus amigas y después miró con un poco de burla a Gilgamesh. **-¿Entonces como lo ves, Kacchan?, te doy unos segundos para retractar tus palabras-** , le dijo el peliverde al rubio cenizo que tenía el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa rígida.

 **-Cállate Deku, si estamos con esas entonces yo también pude explotar toda el maldito terreno y terminaría en un segundo-** , contestó Bakugou enojado mirando a su rival. **-Más bien volveré a entrar y te haré tragar el polvo-** , dijo Katsuki con seguridad planeando hacerle un XX Burner a todos los robots para tener mejor tiempo que Deku.

 _ **[¡Wow!, ¡asombroso!, ¡asombroso!, ¡asombroso!]**_ , la voz de la chica locutora llamó la atención de los presentes que se fijaron en el centro del estadio donde Todoroki tocaba el suelo con una mano y con su lado de hielo congelaba toda la mini montaña. _**[¡12 segundos!, ¡ha quedado en el segundo lugar!]**_ , decía sorprendida mirando al chico pelimixto que se ponía de pie soplando aire frío.

 **-¿También está aquí Todoroki-kun?-** , preguntaba Uraraka sorprendida viendo a su amigo de cabello bicolor que como de costumbre tiene una expresión neutra y serena.

 **-¿Está en su clase también?-** , le preguntó Melissa a las chicas e Izuku sonriendo con interés.

 **-Sí, es nuestro amigo-** , respondió Izuku con calma asintiendo con la cabeza ligeramente mientras sigue observando a Shoto.

 **-Ese bastado no es mi amigo-** , bufó Katsuki apartando la mirada molesto para aclarar que el estúpido mitad-mitad no es más que una molestia para él.

 **-¡Todos son increíbles!, justo como se esperaba de futuros héroes-** , decía Melissa emocionada viendo a las chicas a su lado.

 **-Oh, no tienes que decir eso-** , decía Momo sonriendo ligeramente avergonzada y feliz por el halago al igual que Ochako.

 **-A mí me gustan los elogios, sigue cuanto quieras-** , le dijo Himiko con una amigable sonrisa a Melissa mientras que Nejire asiente pensando lo mismo.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se creó detrás del grupo creando una brisa, fue Bakugou que se impulsó en el aire en dirección al centro del estadio donde no tardó en aterrizar, con el ceño fruncido se puso de pie y caminó de forma intimidante hasta el frente de Todoroki.

 **-Estúpido cara dividida, apareces de repente tratando de hacer que todos piensen que eres el mejor, bastado-** , le decía Gilgamesh a Prometeo enojado de haber sido delegado al tercer lugar por su culpa.

 **-Hola Bakugou, ¿También llegó Midoriya y los demás?-** , le preguntaba Todoroki con serenidad al rubio cenizo al que se le hinchó una vena en la frente y su expresión se hizo más atemorizante.

 **-No me ignores, ¿qué demonios haces aquí tú también?-** , le preguntó Katsuki con controlado enojo que ansiaba por salir con un puñetazo a la cara de Shoto.

 **-Estoy aquí en representación de mi padre-** , respondió Todoroki tranquilamente sin verse nada intimidado por Bakugou.

La locutora se encontraba algo nerviosa porque parece que el rubio estaba por comenzar una pelea. _**[E-Etto, el siguiente retador…]**_ , decía la chica tratando de continuar el evento.

 **-¡Yo seré el siguiente!-** , le gritó Bakugou a la castaña que se asustó por el amenazante tono del chico.

Izuku aterrizó despacio al frente de la chica para calmarla y le sonrió tranquilamente. **-Disculpe señorita, ya nos retiramos, disculpe las molestias-** , le dijo el peliverde a la locutora que asintió sonrojada y algo absorta viendo el rostro de Ikemen del alto chico.

Kirishima se acercó desde atrás a Katsuki y le colocó una mano en el hombro. **-Ven Bakugou, lo hiciste muy bien, mañana vuelves a intentarlo-** , le dijo Eijirou con una sonrisa a su amigo que no se lo tomó muy bien.

 **-¡Suéltame Kirishima!, ¡voy a ser el número uno!-** , exclamaba Katsuki enojado insistiendo en volver a participar y tener mejor tiempo que cara dividida y Deku, pero Kirishima le sujetaba de un brazo mientras que Lida llegaba para sostenerle el otro.

 **-¡No nos avergüences más Bakugou-kun!, ¡somos estudiantes de Yuuei que tienen una imagen que mantener!-** , regañaba Ingenium 2.0 a Gilgamesh que forcejeaba tratando de liberarse pero tanto Kirishima como Lida se lo estaban llevando con esfuerzo.

Prometeo se acercó a hablar con Entity. **-Hola Midoriya, veo que también haces de presidente aquí-** , saludó Todoroki con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro viendo al peliverde que se rascó una mejilla con un dedo.

 **-No tengo de otra, Todoroki-kun-** , respondió Izuku sonriendo ligeramente divertido mientras que detrás de él Bakugou comenzaba a vociferar insultos.

Melissa viendo toda la escena soltó una pequeña risilla junto con Nejire mientras que Momo, Himiko y Ochako agachaban las cabezas por la vergüenza que crea Bakugou al formar tal espectáculo que el público puede ver a través de las pantallas holográficas.

 **-Oh, lo siento, estaba pensando que ustedes se divierten mucho en Yuuei-** , les decía la rubia a las chicas con una sonrisa mientras que Nejire seguía riéndose de Katsuki.

 **-Nunca es aburrido, al menos-** , dijo Momo más tranquila viendo como Izuku charlaba con Todoroki mientras se dirigían al pasillo.

 **-Es verdad-** , decía Himiko recibiendo un asentimiento de Ochako y Nejire que opinan igual.

No lo sabían pero las cuatro pensaban en lo mismo, con Izuku presente todo puede pasar y estar con él siempre es entretenido.

* * *

En un silencioso lugar dentro de I-Island se encontraba un hombre adulto amarrado de las muñecas y piernas, con su rostro cubierto y se encontraba forcejeando en el suelo tratando de liberarse sin poder lograrlo.

A su lado se encontraba de pie el hombre de cabello rojizo haciendo una llamada. **-Recibí la mercancía según lo previsto… ¿qué?, ¿All Might?, no se preocupe, nos encargaremos de ello-** , decía el hombre con una cicatriz en su rostro para luego colgar el teléfono.

Miró con seriedad a través del vidrio de la cabina como sus hombres estaban vaciando un contenedor que su comprador preparó para ellos en este lugar, la puerta 66. **-All Might está en esta isla…-** , decía el hombre nada sorprendido con esa noticia, solo sonrió. **-Tal y como ese sujeto lo dijo, menos mal que me preparó para esto-** , decía con diversión mientras recuerda el rostro de esa persona que le dio una particularidad nueva.

Profundos y amenazantes ojos morados, tez pálida, cabello negro y un mechón blanco... ese hombre da miedo.

* * *

 _ ***Laboratorio Privado de David Shield***_

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba All Might en su forma verdadera dentro de una capsula de avanzada tecnología, habían cables conectados a distintos puntos de su cuerpo y un sensor especial sobre la herida en el costado de su torso, además tenía un respiradero en su boca ya que estaba sumergido en un líquido clínico.

David se encontraba sentado frente a un avanzado monitor que mostraba los datos recopilados de la capsula donde estaba All Might. El científico no pudo evitar ensanchar los ojos impactado al ver el decrecimiento en los niveles de poder de su amigo, un nudo se formó en su garganta y bajó la cabeza sin poder procesar tan extremo cambio.

 **-¿Qué está pasando, Toshi?-** , le preguntó David con dificultad a Toshinori que ya estaba saliendo de la capsula en la cual estaba. **-¿Por qué los niveles de tu Quirk están bajando tan dramáticamente?-** , le preguntaba Dave alterado a su amigo mientras señala la pantalla con los resultados. **-Incluso al sufrir lesiones graves durante tu pelea contra All For One, obtener esos números de repente es demasiado antinatural, ¿qué diablos le pasó a tu cuerpo?-** , interrogaba el castaño a All Might que mantenía la calma.

 **-He sido un héroe durante mucho tiempo, es evidente que mi cuerpo no podría aguantar tanto-** , respondió All Might sin en realidad sorprenderse por el decrecimiento de su poder, es lo normal al haberle heredado One For All a Izuku, la llama restante en su interior se ha ido consumiendo. **(No puedo contarle el secreto de One For All, si se lo digo Dave y Melissa también estarán envueltos en el peligro que supone la nueva lucha contra ese Segundo All For One)** , pensaba el rubio seriamente prefiriendo no contarle la verdad a su querido amigo por su seguridad.

David se encontraba afligido, impotente, la situación estaba mucho peor de lo que pensaba, por eso apretó un puño sobre su escritorio. **-A este ritmo, el Símbolo de la Paz se perderá, la única razón por la que Japón puede mantener su tasa de criminalidad en un 6% es debido a ti, otros países tienen tasas de criminalidad superiores a 20% en todos los ámbitos-** , decía el castaño mirando el suelo con melancolía. **-Anhelé tantas veces que te quedaras en Estados Unidos-** , dijo Dave y All Might se puso de pie y caminó para llegar al lado de su amigo.

 **-No hay necesidad de ser tan pesimista, hay muchos héroes profesionales con gran capacidad y muchas personas que apoyan a los héroes, como tú-** , le decía Toshinori a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras le coloca la mano en un hombro. **-Además puedo ser All Might unas pocas horas al día-** , decía señalándose a sí mismo con un pulgar.

Pero David era realista y no pudo evitar ver el panorama completo. **-Pero… es posible que otro villano como All For One vuelva a aparecer en algún lugar y…-** , decía para luego quedarse callado incapaz de decir lo que pasaría después… sin All Might, todo el mundo estaría perdido, otro All For One sería la llave para que los villanos tuvieran el poder que antaño tenían.

All Might le sonrió amablemente a su amigo captando su atención. **-Dave, por el bien de cuando eso suceda tampoco tengo la intención de dejar de ser el Símbolo de la Paz-** , decía el héroe número uno para luego levantar la mirada al techo de la habitación. **(Además, aún hay esperanza, una más brillante de la que yo he emitido alguna vez, por la voluntad de One For All, el Símbolo de la Paz siempre estará conectado a una próxima generación)** , pensaba All Might mientras que a su mente llega la imagen de cierto chico que conoció por casualidad aquella tarde bajo un puente.

Un chico que lo perdió todo, su pacifica vida, su madre, el lugar que llamar hogar, todo por culpa de All For One, pero a pesar de todo eso él aguantó, aguantó y aguantó todo los golpes que le lanzaba la vida, aguantó la tortura psicológica, aguantó la tentación de utilizar su poder para el mal, aguantó la pérdida de su madre y logró mantener su sueño de volverse un héroe.

Eligió a ese chico como su sucesor luego de ver ese brillo en sus ojos al salvar a Bakugou del villano de lodo, ese chico creció en varios aspectos a partir de ese momento, entrenó arduamente para controlar el nuevo poder que le fue otorgado y ahora, ahora estaba en camino para volverse el mejor.

All Might cerró sus ojos mientras que la sonrisa en su rostro se ampliaba- **(Es Izuku, mi chico quien con más ímpetu va a iluminar este mundo con paz, él es mi mayor esperanza para el futuro)** , pensaba el gran símbolo de la paz con fe ciega en su sucesor.

Pero David se apega a lo que sabe y conoce, solo All Might puede mantener este mundo y sin él todo se caería a pedazos, por eso él, que sabe su secreto, tiene que encargarse de devolverle a All Might el poder que alguna vez tuvo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Tarde***_

Ya estaba atardeciendo en I-Island, la resplandeciente luz de tonos naranjas se reflejaba en la superficie de los edificios y las calles, es notable la disminución de personas caminando por las calles en comparación a la mañana.

 _ **[Por hoy vamos a cerrar a las 6 PM, gracias por su visita]**_ , anunciaba la voz femenina a través de los altavoces de la ciudad, anunciando el cierre de la I-Expo por el día de hoy,

En el restaurante se encontraban Kaminari y Mineta, ambos agotados tanto físicas como mentalmente mientras estaban apoyados de la puerta de entrada que estaba cerrada.

 **-Solo es la preapertura y ya estamos tan cansados, ¿te imaginas como estaremos mañana?-** , decía Mineta mirando al cielo sin emoción y notablemente cansado de todo el trabajo que tuvieron.

 **-¡Detente!, ¡no quiero pensar en eso!-** , le pidió Kaminari desesperado a su amigo mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza.

 **-¡Mineta, Kaminari-kun!-** , la voz de Uraraka captó la atención de ambos chicos que fijaron sus miradas al frente y observaron cómo Melissa, Ochako, Toga, Momo, Nejire, Tenya e Izuku se acercaban con sonrisas en sus rostros.

 **-Ambos trabajaron muy fuerte hoy, ¿eh?-** , les dijo Lida a sus dos compañeros de clase que se notaban muy exhaustos, entonces les extendió unos boletos al frente de sus rostros.

 **-¿Qué es esto?-** , preguntó Mineta mirando confundido los boletos que les están ofreciendo.

 **-Invitaciones para la fiesta de recepción-** , respondió Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus compañeros de clase que ampliaron los ojos.

 **-¿Fiesta?-** , preguntó Mineta temblorosamente viendo al grupo.

 **-¿Para nosotros?-** , preguntó Kaminari dudoso y temblando de expectación ante una respuesta.

Nejire divertida asintió con la cabeza mientras cruza sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-Melissa-san los apartó para ustedes-** , respondió la chica de los Tres Grandes viendo a sus dos Kouhais.

 **-¡Ella pensó que deberían divertirse un poco!-** , dijo Uraraka con una gran sonrisa viendo a sus amigos que se notaban muy cansados y al menos merecían una recompensa.

 **-Melissa-san es muy buena persona, deberían estar agradecidos-** , les dijo Toga severamente a Kaminari y Mineta mientras ella se cruza de brazos.

 **-Tenia algunos, asi que por favor úsenlos si gustan-** , les decía Melissa a los dos chicos con una linda y sincera sonrisa que los hizo comenzar a lagrimear de felicidad, por un momento creían ver a una diosa benevolente en la rubia de ojos azules.

 **-¡Nuestro trabajo duro ha sido recompensado!-** , exclamaron Mineta y Kaminari felices abrazándose el uno al otro conmovidos por tal compensación por su arduo trabajo.

Izuku se acercó al frente de los dos y entrecerró sus ojos. **-Oigan, ¿no tienen algo que decirle a Melissa?-** , les dijo Izuku con seriedad al pelimorado y al rubio eléctrico que entendieron a lo que se refería el presidente de la clase.

 **-¡Muchas gracias!-** , exclamaron ambos chicos llorando de felicidad mientras que en Dogeza alababan a la diosa Melissa.

 **-No hay de qué-** , dijo Melissa sonriendo algo apenada por las innecesarias alabanzas de ambos chicos que quizás estaban exagerando mucho por unas simples invitaciones.

Tenya entonces entró en su modo diligente arreglándose los lentes y se plantó frente a todo el grupo para hablarles. **-¡Escuché que también habrá varios héroes profesionales en la fiesta, para no avergonzar a Yuuei debemos vestir ropa formal y hay que asistir a la fiesta en conjunto!-** , argumentaba Lida mirando con seguridad a sus amigos. **-¡Nos reuniremos a las 6:30 PM en el Lobby 7 de la torre central, asegúrense de llegar a tiempo!, me pondré en contacto con Todoroki-kun y Bakugou-kun, ¡nos vemos!-** , exclamaba el chico de lentes para luego correr con los motores de sus piernas.

Izuku observaba con una ligera sonrisa como su amigo se iba. **-Es bueno que él tomara las riendas, yo la verdad estoy a mi propio rollo-** , decía el peliverde rascándose un poco la cabeza, a él honestamente no le importa asistir a la fiesta, tampoco esas formalidades de que todos entren en grupo, pero si es algo que acaba de pautar su amigo entonces estaría allí.

Mineta y Kaminari también se despidieron en dirección a sus dormitorios para comenzar a prepararse para la fiesta.

Melissa observó la hora en el reloj de su muñeca y luego se volteó a ver a Izuku a su lado. **-Entity-kun, ¿podrías venir conmigo a un lugar?-** , le preguntó la chica con una sonrisa al chico trajeado que sin problemas asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Claro-** , respondió Entity sencillamente viendo con una tenue sonrisa a la chica de lentes.

Entonces Izuku sintió unas miradas clavándose sobre él y observó de reojo como Momo, Ochako, Nejire y Himiko le veían fijamente. Diría que por un lado le reprochaban que aceptara y por el otro lo juzgaban por lo que podía hacer a solas con Melissa.

 **-No me miren con esos ojos, ¿Quién se creen que soy?-** , les preguntó el peliverde a sus amigas con serenidad, no entendía la desconfianza de ellas, ni que fuera un lobo preparado para saltar sobre cualquier chica cuando estuviera la oportunidad.

Las chicas escucharon las palabras del chico y luego de pensarlo un poco se calmaron, tiene razón, él no es ese tipo de chico que anda coqueteando a diestra y siniestra con cualquier chica que se encuentra, si acaso es juguetón y pícaro, pero no es un donjuán.

 **-Es cierto, Izuku-kun es completamente inofensivo-** , dijo Momo más tranquila y con una leve sonrisa mientras cierra los ojos, por algún motivo se sintió algo incomoda al pensar en dejarlo solo con Melissa.

Ochako asintió de acuerdo con lo que dijo su amiga pelinegra. **-Deku-kun nunca haría algo indecente-** , dijo Uraraka sonriendo confiada en que no tenía que preocuparse por la picardía de su amigo, Nejire se mostraba igual de confiada que la castaña.

Izuku se sintió algo irritado por lo relajadas que estaban, es cierto que como tal no coquetea abiertamente con cualquier chica, pero él sigue siendo un chico, y que le consideraran alguien pasivo e inofensivo es algo que no podía dejar pasar por alto.

Entonces Entity mostró una media sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa, miró a Himiko y sus miradas se encontraron, Izuku le guiñó el ojo con picardía y el rostro de Toga se puso rojo, pues si una de los presentes sabe qué tan "inofensivo" es él, esa tiene que ser Himiko que ha estado viviendo bajo el mismo techo con el peliverde por todo un año.

Claro que este gesto no fue ignorado por las demás chicas, las cuales se sonrojaron ligeramente y se voltearon a ver a la rubia de ojos amarillos que casi echaba vapor de su cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué Izuku-kun te guiñó el ojo, Toga-chan?, ¿por qué apartas la mirada?, ¿p-por qué no respondes?-** , le preguntaba Nejire ligeramente nerviosa por el silencio de su amiga mientras que Momo y Ochako la rodeaban para también comenzar a preguntarle qué cosas sucedieron entre ella e Izuku.

Entity sonrió divertido viendo el interrogatorio a la avergonzada Noblesse, luego les dio la espalda y miró a Melissa a su lado. **-¿Nos vamos?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la americana y ambos comenzaron a caminar alejándose de las chicas.

Melissa entendió superficialmente lo que Izuku hizo allí atrás y sonrió ligeramente divertida. **-Te gusta mucho molestarlas, ¿verdad, Entity-kun?-** , le preguntó la rubia al alto peliverde que camina a su lado con las manos en sus bolsillos.

Él se encogió de hombros sin negar esa acusación. **-Es entretenido, ¿A dónde vamos?-** , le preguntó Izuku a la extranjera que comenzó a guiarlo hacia un lugar en específico.

* * *

 _ ***Dormitorio de Bakugou y Kirishima***_

Dentro de uno de los numerosos edificios donde se hospedan los visitantes a I-Island, en el dormitorio de Gilgamesh y Red Riot, se encontraba el rubio cenizo acostado en la cama con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

 **-¿Por qué iría yo a una fiesta?-** , preguntó Bakugou algo fastidiado con los ojos cerrados. **-No voy a escuchar a unos tipos que no conozco, luego escuchar discursos tontos y aplaudirlos, es para idiotas-** , argumentaba el chico explosivo acostado como si fuera un señor en sus aposentos, ¿por qué tenía el rey que acudir a una ridícula reunión de la plebe?.

 **-Escuche que podemos comer toda la comida que queramos-** , comentó Kirishima contento como si ese solo detalle fuera motivo suficiente para asistir.

Bakugou mentiría si ese dato no le hubiera convencido en cierta medida, pero seguía sin estar del todo dispuesto. **-No es como si hubiera traído ropa formal, de todos modos-** , masculló Katsuki en voz baja con molestia.

 **-¡Sabía que era eso!-** , exclamó Kirishima escuchando la queja de su bro para luego mostrarle dos conjuntos de ropa elegante. **-¡Asi que también traje unos para ti!-** , decía Eijirou con una gran sonrisa con la idea de darle uno a su amigo.

Katsuki desde su cama miró fijamente a Kirishima que seguía sonriendo alegremente. **-¿Siempre estás preparado para todo, pájaro loco?-** , le preguntó retóricamente sabiendo ya la respuesta con solo verle sostener esos dos conjuntos. **-Tch, bueno, al menos me saciaré con la comida-** , agregó el orgulloso rubio acomodándose en la cama para darle la espalda a su amigo.

 **-¡Ese es el espíritu!-** , exclamó Kirishima entusiasmado y comenzando a contar todo lo que quería comer en la fiesta, Bakugou en silencio le oía hablar y una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

No estuvo del todo mal invitar a ese cabeza dura para venir a I-Island con él.

* * *

 _ ***Oficina de David Shield***_

De vuelta en la oficina de David, Toshinori ya tenía su traje de héroe puesto que le queda muy grande mientras que la luz del atardecer entra por las ventanas.

 **-Dave, te veré más tarde…-** , le decía All Might para luego activar su forma súper en un segundo. **-¡En la gran fiesta!-** , exclamó enérgicamente el héroe haciendo un gesto de despedida.

 **-Bien-** , respondió David con una pequeña sonrisa viendo como su amigo se dirigía a la puerta, en el momento en que él rubio puso su mano sobre la perilla. **-¡Toshi!-** , exclamó el hombre castaño de lentes extendiendo su mano hacia el héroe que le miró confundido.

 **-¿Qué sucede?-** , preguntó All Might intrigado viendo a su buen amigo con una sonrisa.

David se calló unos segundos y forzó una sonrisa. **-… No es nada, te veo en la fiesta-** , le dijo a All Might que rió y luego salió de la oficina.

Dave se sentía desalentado y se sentó sobre uno de sus escritorios, entonces sacó su celular para volver a ver la foto de All Might en su mejor momento posando en el aire. Estaba tan absorto viendo la imagen que los recuerdos poco a poco invadían su mente.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Hace muchos años, un edificio en américa se estaba incendiando, los civiles de afuera solo podían ver con impotencia como no podían hacer nada para ayudar, no había ningún héroe cerca y los bomberos estaban en camino.

 **-¡¿Un accidente durante un experimento?!-** , exclamó un hombre sorprendido mientras las llamas del fuego bailaban desde las ventanas.

 **-¡Aun hay gente atrapada adentro!-** , gritó horrorizada una mujer viendo la cantidad de fuego y humo que proviene del gran edificio.

Dentro del recinto se encontraba un joven hombre, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, bata blanca sobre su ropa, él tosía repetidas veces ante la dificultad de respirar entre tanto humo y falta de oxígeno, el fuego cada vez es más intenso y él no tiene ninguna escapatoria.

Entonces algo rompió una pared y el joven hombre lo vio allí por primera vez, un hombre rubio musculoso de ropa civil había abierto un hoyo en la pared y estaba de pie sin temor a las llamas.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de David Shield y Toshinori Yagi.

 **¡BOOM!**

Una explosión se produjo en el edifico alarmando a los civiles que vieron como del humo saltó algo que ascendió en el cielo, el humo alrededor del objeto se despejó revelando a All Might con sus ropas algo deshechas mientras cargaba en sus brazos y espaldas a cuatro científicos, entre ellos David que aun debilitado no podía dejar de mirar al hombre que es su héroe.

Minutos después cuando ya la situación se calmó, David se acercó a su salvador y con una sonrisa le extendió la mano.

 **-Gracias, soy David Shield, ¿y tú?-** , saludaba David cordialmente al musculoso rubio de ojos azules que respondió al apretón de manos con una brillante sonrisa.

 **-Soy All Might, soy un estudiante tratando de convertirme en héroe-** , respondió All Might viendo al científico que salvó para que luego lo que queda de su camisa negra se desgastara dejándolo con el torso al aire, algo que captó la atención de David.

Entonces pasó, el talentoso científico le dio un traje ultra resistente a su salvador que ahora lo estrenaba por primera vez mientras se observa en un espejo.

 **-Es un traje hecho con materiales más recientes para ti, deberías poder hacer un poco más con ese-** , le decía David a All Might con una sonrisa mientras le da un pulgar en alto.

 **-¡Es genial!-** , respondió All Might muy agradecido por el traje con capa que recibió mientras también levanta un pulgar en alto.

Y así se volvieron amigos, lucharon contra el crimen en conjunto durante la estadía del rubio en américa, All Might siendo el héroe que salva el día y David dándole el apoyo que necesitara.

David se sentía asombrado por lo que podía hacer All Might por los demás, cargaba edificios enteros para que las personas en peligro pudieran ser rescatadas y se pudieran reunir con sus familias. El castaño admiraba al que es su salvador, héroe y amigo, estaba decidido a ayudarlo y así lo hizo, All Might siempre sonreiría derrotando villanos y recibiendo la gratitud de las personas que salva.

 **-¿El Símbolo de la Paz?-** , preguntó David con interés viendo la espalda de Toshinori que estaba observando un hermoso atardecer en la bahía, tenía las manos en su cintura y su capa turquesa ondeaba por la brisa del puerto.

- **Lo que busco es un mundo donde todos puedan vivir y reír-** , decía All Might vislumbrando su sueño como aquel sol lejano sobre el horizonte. **-Quiero ser el símbolo de la paz que brille en ese mundo-** , contaba determinado y sin un atisbo de duda en sus palabras, extendería la mano y alcanzaría ese sueño.

David solo podía sentir admiración ante el hombre que tiene al frente, se sentía orgulloso de hacerse llamar su amigo. **-Entonces te daré mi apoyo, All Might-** , decía el científico castaño queriendo compartir el sueño que su mejor amigo, el hombre que algún día será… El Símbolo de la Paz.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba sonriendo como en aquel entonces, sus motivaciones no cambiaron a pesar de tantos años, aun quería ayudar a All Might en todo lo posible y eso haría, este es el momento en que más lo necesita y se aseguraría por cualquier medio que su luz no se extinga.

El mundo necesita a All Might.

* * *

En otro sitio estaba un escuadrón de hombres vestidos con chalecos negros y máscaras que cubrían sus rostros, observaban como cinco hombres uniformados estaban amordazados dentro de una sala.

 **-Lo tenemos, habían cinco guardias, todo va según el plan-** , decía uno de los integrantes en la sala de comando mientras ve que uno de sus colegas con una clase de taladro afilado en un brazo cierra la sala.

 _ **[El sistema de seguridad sigue funcionando, tenlos raptados sin matarlos]**_ , informaba el hombre pelirrojo del otro lado de la línea de los comunicadores dándoles instrucciones a seguir a sus hombres.

 **-Sí señor, comenzaremos ahora-** , decía el subordinado en la sala de control sentándose frente al computador de alta tecnología que maneja el sistema de seguridad de la Isla.

El hombre pelirrojo cortó la conversación desde donde sea que este, y una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. **-Todo va bien, también nos vamos a mover-** , decía colocándose una clase de mascara gris encima mientras que 8 subordinados detrás de él veían como una compuerta se abría ante ellos.

Ya iba siendo hora de comenzar el evento principal.

* * *

 _ ***Academia de I-Island***_

Es una gran instalación que consta de varios edificios interconectados, en uno en particular se encontraban Izuku y Melissa, siendo este primero quien sigue a la rubia que hasta el momento estuvo enseñándole el lugar donde estudia.

 **-Y este es mi laboratorio de experimentos-** , le decía Melissa al peliverde con una sonrisa mientras se detiene al lado de la puerta y la abre con su llave digital.

Entonces ella entra primero seguida de Izuku que con serenidad observa el lugar de trabajo de la hija de David Shield, un lugar la verdad más limpio de lo que esperaba.

 **-Lo siento por el desorden-** , se disculpaba Melissa ya que habían unos cuadernos desordenados sobre la mesa del centro.

Izuku no le dio importancia y caminó lentamente viendo los equipos tecnológicos a su alrededor. **-Se ve muy profesional, es increíble que investigues en un lugar así-** , decía el chico con una ligera sonrisa. **(La mayoría de laboratorios que he visto son de escoria de la sociedad)** , pensó para sí mismo recordando todos los trabajos que hizo como vigilante, claro que una excepción fue el laboratorio de los Toga, ese era una combinación de tecnología y altos recursos económicos.

Izuku se percató de que encima de una repisa habían varios trofeos, todos con el nombre de Melissa en ellos.

 **-De verdad eres talentosa-** , elogiaba el peliverde a la americana que agradeció el elogio pero lo negó humildemente sacudiendo la cabeza.

 **-En realidad no he estado obteniendo buenas calificaciones, es por eso que estudio duro siempre, es también porque quería convertirme en heroína antes de eso-** , decía Melissa tranquilamente ingresando al depósito donde habían varios inventos creados por ella

Pero Entity no pudo pasar por alto lo que ella dijo. **-¿Heroína?-** , preguntó él confundido, ¿ella quería ser una heroína?, ¿por qué cambió de opinión?.

 **-Sí, dejé ese sueño hace tiempo, no tengo un Quirk después de todo-** , respondió Melissa desde el deposito con sencillez, causando que Izuku abriera ligeramente los ojos.

 **-¿No… tienes?-** , preguntó Izuku quedándose tieso en su lugar ante lo que escuchó.

Melissa asomó su cabeza afuera del depósito viendo al chico con una sonrisa. **-No tenía Quirk incluso después de cumplir cinco años, asi que me llevaron a un doctor y…-** , contaba ella sin problemas hasta que es interrumpida por Entity.

 **-Te dijeron que tú eras de las personas que nunca obtendría un Quirk-** , completó Izuku lo que ella iba a decir tomándola un poco por sorpresa, entonces ella le miró confundida y salió del depósito acercándose unos pasos a él.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, te ves pálido-** , le decía Melissa un poco preocupada al alto peliverde que se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

Después él levantó ligeramente la cabeza para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la rubia, la cual lo notó serio. **-Melissa, si alguien te ofreciera la oportunidad de darte un Quirk, ¿lo aceptarías?-** , preguntó Izuku confundiendo un poco a Melissa, entonces él dio un paso hacia ella. **-Si te pudiera dar una particularidad con la cual podrías convertirte en una heroína, ¿aceptarías?-** , le preguntó él a la chica de ojos azules al frente suyo.

Si, de verdad está haciendo esa pregunta, no lo pudo evitar, estuvo en los zapatos de ella gran parte de su vida, esa frustración nunca la olvidaría, la frustración de no poder cumplir tu sueño por culpa de que no naciste con lo necesario.

Él quería ser un héroe, quería ser como All Might, él… quiso poder y lo obtuvo firmando un pacto con el diablo, All For One, aceptó su poder y así fue como llegó hasta aquí. Aun así independientemente de todo eso, quiso preguntarle a Melissa su opinión, ¿aceptaría o no una particularidad de las muchas que posee?, sería tan fácil dárselo, sería tan fácil conceder su deseo de ser heroína que asusta.

Melissa presentía que Izuku quería una respuesta seria, entonces ella contempló la pregunta unos segundos. **-Es una extraña pregunta, de pequeña de seguro hubiera respondido con un Si, después de todo quería ser una heroína-** , decía la rubia mirando el techo durante unos segundos para luego ver de nuevo Entity. **-Pero ahora ya conseguí mi propio camino, deseo ser de aquellas personas que velan por los héroes y los ayudan detrás de escena, para eso no necesito un Quirk, solo trabajo duro y determinación-** , respondió Melissa con seguridad y una sonrisa que refleja su convicción.

Izuku se vio notablemente sorprendido por la respuesta que recibió, de verdad, ella es sorprendente, él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras cierra sus ojos. Es cierto que la profesión de héroes no es el único camino del heroísmo, los bomberos, los policías, los doctores, todos son héroes que salvan vidas y ayudan a los demás, Melissa y su padre no son diferentes.

 **-Esa es una buena respuesta-** , dijo Izuku suavemente abriendo los ojos para ver con amabilidad a la rubia. **-¿Quién vigila a los vigilantes?-** , preguntó retóricamente para modificar la frase. **-¿Quién salva a los héroes?-** , dijo sintiendo que la frase encaja muy bien en este caso. **-Esa es la gente como tú y tu padre, en nombre de todos los héroes, gracias-** , dijo Entity agachando un poco la cabeza, avergonzando un poco a la chica de lentes que se sonrojó un poco.

 **-P-Pero todavía no he hecho ningún invento que le ha sido útil a algún héroe-** , decía Melissa sonriendo apenada por el repentino agradecimiento del peliverde mientras sacude las manos algo nerviosa.

 **-Pero lo harás, de eso estoy seguro-** , aseguró Izuku con una gentil sonrisa dirigida a la rubia que se quedó absorta unos cuantos segundos.

Ella se aclaró la mente ignorando esa cálida sensación en su interior. **-¿Por qué te pusiste serio hace un momento, Entity-kun?-** , le preguntó Melissa con curiosidad al peliverde al frente suyo que de la nada se puso así.

Su sonrisa se apagó un poco, pero él respondió. **-Porque comprendo lo que debiste sentir, el simple hecho de que te digan que no tenías ni tendrás lo que todos a tu alrededor tenían naturalmente-** , decía el chico recordando la multitud de burlas que recibió desde su infancia.

Melissa se percató de que desconocía cosas de su pasado, es cierto que no siempre fue el chico de los muchos Quirks, en algún momento fue como todos los niños de cinco años esperando tener una particularidad, al menos eso es lo que ella creía al desconocer la verdad de él.

Ella le sonrió amablemente al chico. **-Si me tomó por sorpresa, pero como te dije ya tengo mi propia meta, ser como mi papá, mi padre no tenía un Quirk que le permitiera ser un héroe, pero él apoya a Tío Might y a otros héroes con el poder de la ciencia-** , decía Melissa con alegría mirando las fotos donde estaba ella con su padre.

Izuku también observó las fotos y vio una donde el profesor David cargaba a Melissa con ambos mirando a la cámara. **-Indirectamente él está luchando por la paz-** , dijo el chico contagiándose un poco la admiración por el padre de Melissa.

 **-Esa es la manera en la que espero convertirme en una heroína-** , confesó Melissa sonriendo levemente mientras que Izuku de reojo observa el brillo en los ojos azules de ella.

Ese brillo… lo ha visto muchas veces en otras personas.

Por eso él no se preocuparía, ella escogió su camino, él el suyo, Melissa es alguien fuerte y capaz para cumplir su sueño sin necesidad de que él le dé un Quirk, ella estaría bien.

Melissa se giró a ver de nuevo al chico de traje. **-Por cierto, ya me hablaste a detalle de tu traje de héroe, sobre cómo es un conjunto de tejidos orgánicos vinculados a ti, el cual puedes regenerar como si fuera una extensión de tu cuerpo-** , decía la rubia mirando al chico unos segundos para luego volver al depósito rápidamente.

 **-Es una buena manera de resumirlo, ¿Qué sucede con eso?-** , preguntó Izuku alzando un poco la voz para que ella le escuchara, entonces la chica de gafas salió del depósito con una cajita negra en sus manos.

Ella dejó la cajita en la mesa y le hizo señas a Izuku para que se acercara. **-Antes me comentaste que te gustaría poder llevar tu traje de héroe a la mano en caso de que lo necesites, por ello luego de pensarlo se me ocurrió que te serviría esto-** , decía Melissa con una sonrisa abriendo la caja negra, mostrando en su interior un tipo de artefacto.

El cuerpo principal tiene forma triangular y es de color negro, en el centro tiene una clase de triangulo invertido hacia debajo de color blanco.

Melissa tomó el artefacto sacándolo de la caja para luego con un dedo presionar el triángulo blanco que se abrió, mostrando un orificio circular en el centro donde se aprecia que es un objeto mucho más complejo de lo que parece a simple vista.

 **-Por favor dame una fibra de tu traje-** , le pidió Melissa a Izuku con una sonrisa mientras le extiende una mano.

El chico se preguntó el motivo detrás de la petición, pero obedeció y con Metallica hizo unas filosas tijeras con sus dedos y cortó una fibra de su traje de héroe, la cual le entregó a Melissa que sin perder tiempo colocó la fibra de color negro dentro del orificio del invento.

El triángulo blanco invertido se volvió a cerrar y parpadeaba en rojo durante unos segundos hasta que finalmente emitió un color verde.

Melissa observó esto con emoción y luego se lo dio en la mano a Izuku que seguía confundido. **-Ahora que está vinculado con la prenda, presiona el botón que es el triángulo del centro-** , le pidió la rubia a Entity que miró el artefacto con intriga, por eso mismo presionó el triángulo blanco para ver lo que haría.

El triángulo negro sin previo aviso absorbió en su interior todo el traje de héroe de Izuku que quedó solo en sus calzoncillos verdes oscuros. Entity quedó semidesnudo y se sorprendió ligeramente por esto, pero no tanto como Melissa que se sonrojó mucho al ver a Izuku sin ropa.

 **-Oh, ya entendí, querías traerme a tu laboratorio para aprovecharte de mí-** , dijo Izuku mirando con fingida incredulidad a Melissa mientras que él sin ninguna vergüenza sigue mostrando su tonificado cuerpo.

 **-¡N-No es lo que piensas!, ¡d-discúlpame!, n-no tuve en cuenta que no tenías más ropa debajo-** , trataba de explicarse la rubia roja de vergüenza mientras sacudía nerviosa las manos, lo cual le causó gracia a Izuku que reía para sus adentros.

La americana se llevó las manos a los ojos medio dándole la espalda a Izuku para no verle, sin embargo no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo al peliverde por el rabillo del ojo.

 **-V-Vuelve a presionar el botón-** , le dijo Melissa tímidamente mirando a Entity que presionó el triángulo blanco de nuevo, causando que el invento negro expulsara el traje Reaper de su interior y este volviera a estar puesto sobre Izuku, el cual observó su traje con un poco de asombro.

 **-Vaya, interesante-** , decía Izuku mirando con curiosidad el invento que le quitó la ropa y se la volvió a poner, todo con solo presionar un botón.

La rubia de ojos azules se aclaró la garganta mientras sacaba cualquier pensamiento impuro de su mente. **-Hice este artefacto de soporte hace unos meses pensando en los héroes que desean cambios rápidos de sus trajes de héroes a sus ropas civiles-** , le dijo Melissa a Entity sin verle a los ojos, necesitaba unos momentos más para quitarse la imagen de su six-pack.

Él tranquilamente esperó a que ella estuviera preparada para seguir explicando, luego de unos segundos de espera ella recuperó la compostura y observó su invento en manos de Izuku.

 **-Utiliza un sistema de absorción en el cual solo atrae lo que es vinculado, en viceversa expulsa el objeto almacenado, lo que hace es encoger tu traje a un nivel diminuto con un sistema de regulación de tamaño creado por papá, luego el sistema lo agranda al momento de expulsarlo-** , explicaba Melissa de forma resumida el funcionamiento del aparato, la verdad hay una gran variedad de procesos físicos que no mencionó, pero esos son detalles más técnicos.

Izuku posó su mirada sobre el triángulo negro que no es más grande que la palma de su mano. **-Esto puede serme muy útil-** , susurró el peliverde sin apartar la mirada del útil invento, este parece funcionar en contra de la ley de conservación de energía, sin duda esta tecnología es asombrosa, de tener tiempo quisiera una explicación detallada de cómo opera.

 **-Si tuviera que ponerle un nombre lo llamaría** _ **"Reborn"**_ **, supongo-** , dijo Melissa con calma mientras entrelaza sus manos detrás de su espalda. **-¿Qué sucede, Entity-kun?, estás muy callado-** , decía la rubia con intriga viendo al chico que no dejaba de ver a Reborn fijamente.

 **-Nada, es solo que… con este invento tuyo se me vienen a la mente muchas ideas que me pueden servir a futuro-** , respondía Izuku con serenidad dejando de mirar el triángulo negro. **-Solo debo ingeniármelas para hacer lo que tengo en mente-** , dijo y concretamente eso que piensa es controlar minuciosamente las Biofibras de su traje de héroe, ¿para qué?, lo sabrán en un futuro.

Melissa sonrió divertida al ver como Izuku parecía ensimismado en sus pensamientos. **-Por favor tómalo-** , le dijo ella a Entity con una linda sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-¿Esto no es algo importante?, no puedo aceptarlo-** , contestó Izuku pensando que no es correcto recibir algo tan valioso por la amabilidad de ella, es como si se estuviera aprovechando.

Pero ella no lo ve de esa forma. **-Por eso quiero que lo tomes, conviértete en un gran héroe que salve a la gente en problemas, ¿te parece?, de esa manera te estaré ayudando aunque sea un poco ahorrándote el tener que cambiarte de ropa-** , le dijo la hermosa rubia de ojos azules a Izuku que luego de unos segundos, sonrió.

 **-Bien, me aseguraré de que no te arrepientas de esto-** , aceptó Izuku agradeciendo el gesto de Melissa para luego colocar a Reborn reemplazando la hebilla de su cinturón, la cual también era triangular. **-Y ya le encontré el lugar perfecto a Reborn, sí parece una hebilla-** , dijo él con una ligera sonrisa utilizando a Mom para que las Biofibras se arraigaran sobre Reborn.

 **-Opté por un tamaño y diseño versátil y que pueda estar a la mano en todo momento-** , decía Melissa con una sonrisa mirando al peliverde que recibió una llamada y sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón.

 **-Aló-** , dijo Izuku contestando la llamada sabiendo con antelación que es Tenya por el identificador de llamadas.

 _ **[¿¡Qué estás haciendo, Midoriya-kun!?, ¡ya ha pasado la hora en que habíamos quedado para encontrarnos!, ¡date prisa!]**_ , le regañaba Lida a través del teléfono molestando un poco los oídos del peliverde que alejó un poco el aparato, después colgó terminando la llamada.

Melissa soltó una risilla ya que pudo escuchar lo dicho por Lida a causa de que prácticamente gritaba. Eso le facilitó el trabajo a Izuku que la miró amablemente mientras guarda su teléfono en su bolsillo.

 **-Si quieres te doy un aventón a tu casa, ahora con tu invento creo que tendré que vestir un traje formal y guardar a Reaper dentro de Reborn para no quedar desnudo en la fiesta-** , le decía Izuku a la chica de gafas con calma, de presionar el botón por accidente se formaría un alboroto por su desnudes, lo mejor sería no jugar con su suerte.

 **-Hahaha, creo conocer a cuatro chicas a las cuales no les molestará eso-** , decía Melissa divertida caminando con Izuku hacia la salida del laboratorio.

 **-A ti tampoco te molestó mucho, ¿no es así?-** , le dijo Izuku con picardía a la rubia mirándola de reojo, provocando que ella se sonrojara tenuemente y agachara la cabeza un poco.

 **-N-No juegues conmigo-** , le contestó Melissa adorablemente tímida y nerviosa apartando la mirada, este chico es peligroso, lo subestimó un poco por ser menor que ella, pero... sin duda es peligroso.

* * *

 _ ***En el Lobby 7***_

En el centro de I-Island se encuentra la gran Torre central, en la cual se llevaría a cabo la fiesta de preapertura de la I-Expo, concretamente nos encontramos en una de las entradas de la torre, el Lobby 7 donde ya unos cuantos del grupo de Yuuei estaban esperando a sus compañeros.

Kaminari y Mineta vestían sus uniformes de meseros, no esperaban asistir a la fiesta en un principio, por lo cual no tenían ropa formal. Lida tenía un traje estándar con corbata amarilla, la verdad con él aura profesional que él desprende y sus lentes parece un CEO, un diligente joven de negocios. Todoroki por su lado tenía un traje gris claro, camisa de un gris más oscuro y corbata roja con patrones diagonales, él luce bien el atuendo.

La entrada del Lobby identificó al recién llegado: _[V11586979 = Izuku Midoriya]_ , de modo que el peliverde entró al Lobby con serenidad dirigiéndose hacia sus amigos que fijaron su atención en él.

Entity tenía puesto unos zapatos formales negros, un pantalón de color vino tinto oscuro, su cinturón con Reborn como hebilla, una camisa de color blanco ceñida a su torso, encima de esta tiene un saco vino tinto oscuro con patrones de líneas negras y tiene una corbata negra algo suelta.

 **-Siento la espera, tuve que ir a mi habitación a vestirme-** , decía Izuku con una ligera sonrisa caminando hacia sus amigos mientras mira a su alrededor disimuladamente. **-¿Dónde están las demás?-** , preguntó curioso sobre el paradero de sus amigas, no mentiría, estaba esperando verlas arregladas.

 **-No han llegado, ¿Qué significa "responsabilidad" para ustedes?, tu eres el presidente de la clase, entiende tu posición, Midoriya-kun-** , decía Tenya regañando al presidente peliverde que solo sonrió relajado sin ánimos de llevarle la contraria a su amigo, aquí en I-Island no es presidente de nadie, pero lo mejor sería no decirle eso.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron de nuevo y los chicos observaron que las chicas estaban ingresando al sitio.

 **-Lo siento, creo que estamos tarde-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a sus amigos mientras que tanto ella como Uraraka entraban arregladas y vestidas formalmente.

La heredera de los Yaoyorozu tiene un hermoso y largo vestido celeste que se ciñe a su cintura y desciende hasta sus tobillos, este tiene un corte en V en la zona del pecho mostrando solo un poco la piel de su escote, la pelinegra tiene unos tacones blancos y su cabello normalmente recogido en una cola de caballo se encuentra más levantado y recogido por un accesorio caro a excepción del mechón azabache que desciende a un lado de su rostro.

 **-Es mi culpa, Momo-chan tuvo que prestarme su vestido-** , habló Uraraka sonriendo algo apenada por su tardanza mientras se sostiene la parte posterior de su cabeza.

La castaña viste de un lindo vestido de color crema con detalles rosados que descubre sus hombros, unas medias negras que cubren enteramente sus piernas y unos tacones rojos con listones. Tiene un collar de perlas y tiene un listón negro en su cabello con una cabeza de rosa amarilla en el centro.

Es evidente que tanto Kaminari como Mineta se emocionaron notoriamente al ver a ambas chicas tan arregladas y bonitas, pero su atención se trasladó a la puerta que se volvió a abrir y otras dos chicas entraron al recinto.

 **-¡Hola hola a todos!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa y agitando una mano en el aire.

 **-¡Ya estamos aquí!-** , dijo Nejire con su típico entusiasmo y energía mientras que junto a su Kouhai se acercaban al grupo.

El atuendo de Himiko consiste en un precioso vestido rojo, tiene mangas cortas y tiene encajes claros sobre la zona del pecho, la falda exterior no baja de las rodillas mientras que la inferior de un color más claro desciende hasta detrás de las pantorrillas. Sus piernas están cubiertas por una maya negra y tiene unos guantes blancos de seda que llegan hasta las mangas de su vestido. La rubia tiene unos tacones negros, un collar de plata, brazaletes de perlas y su cabello estaba ligeramente más arreglado que de costumbre, sus bollos no se veían descuidados y sus uñas estaban pintadas de rojo.

 **-¡Wow, a Toga-chan le queda muy bien el vestido!-** , decía Kaminari admirando la belleza de la rubia de ojos amarillos que se ve más refinada, no sabría explicarlo bien, pero es como si pareciera una chica rica a pesar de lo relajada que está.

Toga al escuchar el comentario se encogió de hombros con simpleza. **-No es por echarme flores, pero estoy acostumbrada a usar este tipo de ropa-** , dijo Himiko mirando su vestido como si no fuera la gran cosa, solo Izuku, Nejire, Momo y Ochako entendieron a lo que se refería, después de todo fue criada en la casa Toga.

 **-Lo mismo va para mí, estos eventos formales son rutinarios en mi casa-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a su amiga, no hay que olvidar que así como los Toga, los Yaoyorozu son una familia asquerosamente adinerada.

 **-Ellas son así, pero esta es mi primera vez vistiendo ropa formal-** , le dijo Uraraka a Izuku sintiéndose algo avergonzada, ella es diferente de Momo y Toga que crecieron llevando ropa cara.

Entonces Nejire se acercó a la castaña y le colocó una mano en el hombre. **-¡Ya te acostumbraras Uraraka-chan!, ¡a mí me gusta llevar vestido!-** , le decía Nejire con alegría a su Kouhai para que se relajara.

La integrante de los Tres Grandes lleva el mismo vestido que tenía cuando fue a la mansión de los Toga, un largo y hermoso vestido azul celeste con volantes y encajes, unas zapatillas azules y un bonito collar en su cuello. La diferencia con aquel entonces es que tiene su extenso cabello recogido en una cola de caballo.

La alegre peliazul se volteó a ver Izuku con una sonrisa. **-¿Cómo nos vemos, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire al peliverde pensando que su opinión podría ayudar a Ochako a no sentirse tan avergonzada.

Las cuatro chicas notaron que Izuku no respondía la pregunta y estaba en silencio viéndolas, esto las preocupó un poco.

 **-¿Izuku-kun?-** , llamó Momo al peliverde con intriga, causando que el peliverde apartara la mirada los ojos en otra dirección.

 **-Lo siento, perdí las palabras por un momento-** , se disculpó Entity llevándose un puño a la boca para aclararse la garganta, después las volvió a mirar y les dedicó una sonrisa sincera. **-Se ven preciosas-** , les dijo con completa honestidad a las cuatro chicas.

Ellas tomadas con la guardia baja se sonrojaron ante el elogio, el rubor llegaba hasta sus orejas y tímidamente agacharon sus cabezas. Nejire y Himiko trataban de controlar sus temblorosas sonrisas mientras que Ochako y Momo trataban de ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

 **-T-Tú también te ves muy bien, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Momo tímidamente al chico y las demás mentalmente estuvieron de acuerdo con la pelinegra.

Él es muy apuesto, de eso no hay duda y ya había muchas chicas que podían respaldar esa afirmación, pero ellas cuatro especialmente no podían evitar sentirse más cautivadas por el peliverde. Ese aire de serenidad y madurez que desprende es atrayente y se recalca más por su atuendo formal.

 **-B-Bueno, Deku-kun siempre tiene un porte elegante, además su traje de héroe es un traje formal, asi que no hay mucha diferencia-** , decía Uraraka sonriendo ligeramente nerviosa mirando a sus amigas que compendian a lo que se refería.

Izuku con las manos en los bolsillos se acercó unos pasos a la castaña que retrocedió algo intimidada por la diferencia de altura entre ambos. El peliverde se encorvó un poco y le sonrió ligeramente a su amiga que sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente ante lo cerca que está de él.

 **-¿Entonces dices que siempre me veo bien?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a la castaña que presa de los nervios comenzó a tartamudear sin poder formular una palabra coherente, el chico divertido le colocó una mano en la cabeza y la miró a los ojos. **–Eres muy adorable, Uraraka-chan-** , le dijo el chico a Ochako que sintió su corazón saltar de su pecho y comenzó a echar vapor de su cabeza.

Mineta y Kaminari observaban como Toga molesta jalaba a Izuku alejándolo de Uraraka que era puesta a salvo por Nejire y Momo, el presidente de la clase se dejaba regañar por la sonrojada rubia que trataba de hacerle entender que no puede decirle eso a una chica con tanta facilidad, mientras tanto Nejire y Momo trataban de hacer que Ochako volviera a pisar tierra.

 **-Maldito Midoriya, ¡cuatro bellezas rodeándole al ser popular con las chicas!-** , decía Mineta frustrado y sintiendo profunda envidia por su presidente de la clase, ¡no es justo que Entity tuviera un Harem mientras que él solo tenía de compañera a su mano derecha!.

 **-Amigo, honestamente yo lo admiro, quiero ser como Midoriya cuando sea grande-** , decía Kaminari con una sonrisa y con los ojos cerrados, tenía una pequeña lagrimilla saliendo de un ojo.

 **-¿¡Ahora Midoriya es tu ejemplo a seguir!?-** , decía Minoru alejándose unos pasos del chico eléctrico que seguro comenzaría a tomar nota de como imitar la actitud del peliverde.

Las puertas de la entrada se volvieron a abrir y los dos pervertidos de la clase A se emocionaron y resoplaron humo de sus narices al ver a Melissa hacer su aparición.

La rubia tenía puesto un vestido de combinación blanco y negro, la falda blanca hasta las rodillas con bordes negros, una cinta negra en la cintura con una flor blanca sujetándola, la parte superior es de color negro sin tirantes. La americana tiene tacones negros, un collar negro en su cuello, unos aretes dorados, sobre su cabeza una cinta roja junto con un listón negro, su cabello además está recogido en una cola de caballo y su cabello está ligeramente rizado, tiene labial y se aplicó una pequeña capa de maquillaje.

 **-¿Todavía están aquí?, ¡la fiesta está por comenzar!-** , decía Melissa con una hermosa sonrisa acercándose hacia el grupo de aspirantes a héroes.

 **-¡Ha llegado un ángel!-** , lloraba Mineta de felicidad mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo con las manos sobre su pecho.

 **-Maldición Mineta, no puedo aguantar más, ¿qué debo hacer?-** , decía Kaminari llorando en menor cantidad que Mineta, pero aun así estaba profundamente emocionado por la hermosa que se ve Melissa.

Todoroki estaba a dos metros de ellos viéndolos con neutralidad. **-Ustedes no tienen ningún remedio-** , dijo Shoto mirando con serenidad al par de chicos.

Ellos no sospechaban que un grupo de personas estaban penetrando las defensas del sistema de seguridad desde la sala de comandos.

* * *

 _ ***Recepción de la Fiesta***_

Dentro de la recepción se encuentran una gran cantidad de personas vistiendo atuendos formales, un gran salón digno de esta celebración y también habían héroes con sus trajes puestos interactuando con los invitados. Había una gran barra de comida de alta calidad en el recinto con chefs excelentes atendiendo detrás de la barra

 **-Damas y caballeros, bienvenidos a la fiesta de recepción de la I-Expo-** , decía un importante trabajador de I-Island de edad avanzada a través de un micrófono estando de pie sobre el escenario. **-Hagamos que el héroe número uno, All Might que nos visita hoy, nos diga algunas palabras de bienvenida-** , dijo causando euforia en los presentes. **-Todos por favor, ¡denle un fuerte aplauso!, por favor sube al escenario-** , le pidió el hombre a All Might que sostenía una copa de alcohol y recibía los aplausos con algo de incomodidad.

 **-Dave, no he venido para esto-** , le dijo All Might a su amigo de pie a su lado que tenía un traje elegante de color gris.

 **-Era obvio que harían esto al ver a All Might aquí-** , contestó David sonriendo ligeramente divertido mientras cierra sus ojos.

 **-Me debes una-** , le dijo All Might a David mientras comienza a caminar hacia el escenario para complacer al público.

Él tampoco sospechó que esta fiesta estaba en progreso de ser arruinada.

* * *

De vuelta en el Lobby 7, todos observaban como Lida guardaba de vuelta su teléfono en su bolsillo.

 **-No puede ser, ni Bakugou-kun ni Kirishima-kun responden sus teléfonos-** , informó Tenya a los demás ya que los estaban esperando a ellos dos para ingresar a la recepción de la fiesta.

Izuku cerró sus ojos con cansancio mientras se comienza a rascar la cabeza. **-¿En dónde estarán metidos esos dos?-** , preguntó al aire con algo de fastidio, conociéndolos seguro terminaron en un lugar completamente distinto al punto de reunión.

* * *

Bakugou ya vestido con el atuendo formal prestado por Kirishima, seguía al pelirrojo de traje oscuro y corbata roja con algo de intriga en su expresión.

 **-Oye, ¿seguro que este es el camino correcto?-** , le preguntó Katsuki con las manos en los bolsillos y con el ceño fruncido a Ejirou que caminaba unos pasos por delante.

 **-Creo que lo es-** , contestó Kirishima con notoria duda en su tono de voz, no sonando tan seguro como minutos atrás.

 **-¿Tú crees?-** , preguntó Katsuki frunciendo más el ceño con enojo ya que es fácil darse cuenta que se habían perdido.

Han estado caminando por unos largos y curvados pasillos por más de 10 minutos, tomaron un ascensor y terminaron en algún piso de la torre central, todo porque el pelo mierda dijo saber el camino para llegar a la recepción de la fiesta.

Kirishima sonrió algo apenado mientras se soba la cabeza. **-Bueno, en realidad dejé mi teléfono en la habitación-** , dijo el pelirrojo mirando a su amigo rubio que con toda razón estaba molesto.

Ellos dos no sabían que en este momento fue donde todo comenzó a irse a la mierda.

* * *

All Might ya se encontraba sobre el escenario de la recepción, todos los invitados estaban prestándole atención al héroe número uno que estaba por hablar por el micrófono mientras que detrás de él había una gran pantalla publicitaria de la I-Expo.

 **-Gracias por su invitación, soy All Might, no me gusta ser muy formal, asi que… ¡!-** , decía All Might con su gran sonrisa hasta que es interrumpido por un sonido de alarma que resonó en el lugar, causando que la pantalla antes azul se volviera roja con un símbolo de emergencia.

* * *

En el exterior ya es de noche y los altavoces comenzaron a dar un mensaje por toda la ciudad.

 _ **[Este es un anuncio del sistema de seguridad de I-Island, recibimos un informe de emergencia por parte de nuestro sistema que se colocó un explosivo en el área de la I-Expo]**_ , anunciaba el sistema de seguridad en el área de negocios donde dentro de una tienda de comida estaban Seto y Sato viendo el mensaje de emergencia en una de las pantallas.

En las calles del área residencial se podían ver robots de seguridad desplazándose entre los civiles que estaban algo descolocados por el repentino mensaje de emergencia que se muestra en las pantallas.

* * *

En una de las habitaciones de hotel, se encontraban Tsuyu, Toru, Mina y Kyouka, las cuatro sobre la cama que comparten y vistiendo pijamas, las chicas veían el televisor frente a ellos donde se mostraba el mensaje de emergencia.

 _ **[Ahora I-Island estará entrando en modo alerta, residentes, turistas, deben regresar a sus hogares o alojamientos, los que han recorrido un largo camino deben ir y esperar en el centro de evacuación más cercano]**_ , anunciaba el sistema a través del comunicado del televisor.

 **-¿Estará todo bien?-** , se preguntó Kyouka algo preocupada por esta supuesta emergencia, se supone que aquí nunca antes se había llevado a cabo un crimen por la alta seguridad de I-Island.

 **-Estaremos a salvo mientras sigamos las instrucciones, Gero-** , les dijo Tsuyu a sus amigas con calma ya que solo tenían que permanecer en su habitación hasta que los héroes se encargaran de la emergencia.

Mina aun así miraba el televisor con una incomodidad molestándola un poco. **-Tienes razón, pero no puedo sacarme la sensación de que Bakugou-kun se va a meter en problemas-** , dijo la chica pelirosa cerrando los ojos unos segundos, es instinto femenino.

 _ **[Cualquier persona que se encuentre afuera dentro de 10 minutos será arrestada sin previo aviso]**_ , anunciaban los altavoces en las calles de la ciudad mientras los robots de seguridad se seguían movilizando y las personas comenzaban a ir a los refugios, entre ellos se podía observar a Mirio y a Tamaki.

* * *

De vuelta en el Lobby 7, todas las ventanas y las puertas de entrada comenzaron a ser selladas por verjas de seguridad que descendieron para sorpresa del grupo de adolescentes.

 _ **[Además la mayoría de los edificios principales estarán sellados por el sistema de seguridad]**_ , decía el sistema mientras que Melissa y los aspirantes a héroes observaban sorprendidos como quedaban encerrados sin oportunidad de salir del edificio.

Izuku pese a la situación permanecía calmado, tenía los ojos cerrados y luego de unos segundos chasqueó con la lengua. **-Mierda, y yo que esperaba una estadía tranquila-** , masculló Entity fastidiado por el nuevo problema en el que se había metido sin querer.

¿Acaso es demasiado pedir un poco de paz?.

* * *

 _ ***En la Recepción***_

El mensaje de emergencia se volvió a repetir pero pasó a un segundo plano, pues una de las puertas de la recepción se abrieron e integrantes de ese grupo misterioso entraron con armas de fuego amenazando a los invitados de la fiesta que entraron en pánico.

Otra entrada se abrió y a través de esta entró el líder de este grupo, Wólfram, un hombre de cabello rojizo, tiene una extraña mascara de metal, un abrigo blanco, un grueso chaleco antibalas debajo de su abrigo, pantalones de combate, botas y guantes oscuros.

 **-Justo lo que han oído, hemos tomado el control del sistema de seguridad-** , decía el villano con una sonrisa mientras es acompañado por dos de sus hombres armados que apuntaban a los invitados. **-Si piensan en oponerse, tan solo con intentarlo…-** , dijo haciendo una señal con su mano y en todas las pantallas del salón se mostraron imágenes donde varios robots de seguridad rodeaban a los civiles en las calles. **-Las máquinas de seguridad mostrarán sus colmillos a todas las personas inocentes en esta isla-** , declaró Wólfram entretenido mientras saca una pistola de su abrigo y abre los brazos hacia los presentes.

Varios no querían creerlo, pero es la verdad, esto de verdad está sucediendo, I-Island está siendo tomada por este grupo de villanos. Wólfram es muy consiente de este hecho y fue él quien con todo gusto diría lo que todos pensaban.

 **-Así es, todas las personas en esta isla ahora son rehenes-** , dijo sonriente el hombre pelirrojo mientras que todos sus hombres apuntan con sus armas a los invitados y a los héroes profesionales. **-Por supuesto, ustedes también lo son-** , agregó con diversión comenzando a caminar hacia el escenario mientras se lleva una mano a su comunicador. **-¡Ahora!-** , dio la orden y varios orificios se abrieron en el suelo sorprendiendo a los invitados.

Dentro de los hoyos habían aparatos que liberaron de sus núcleos azules, unas cuerdas de neón fosforescentes que aprisionaron a todos los héroes profesionales que trataban de resistirse.

 **-¡Los dispositivos de restricción usados para la seguridad!-** , exclamó un trabajador de la isla sorprendido de que los dispositivos estuvieran actuando sobre los héroes en vez de los villanos.

All Might apretó los dientes, tuvo la oportunidad para evadir la cuerda que ahora lo retiene, pero no podía hacerlo, muchos civiles serian lastimados si mostraba un solo signo de resistencia, no le quedó de otra que dejarse atrapar.

 **-Esto es malo-** , dijo All Might enojándose con esta situación y comenzando a aplicar fuerza en sus brazos, lo cual hacia parecer que se iba a liberar de la cuerda.

 **¡PUM!**

El disparo de una pistola alarmó a los presentes que apreciaron como Wólfram disparó al techo mientras caminaba en dirección a All Might. **-¡No te muevas!, si das un solo paso, los mataré a todos en un segundo-** , ordenó con seriedad apuntando a los invitados como amenaza al símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Shit!-** , exclamó All Might apretando los dientes y mirando molesto a Wólfram que lo pateó al suelo.

 **-Buen chico-** , dijo el pelirojo mirando al héroe con una sonrisa para luego dirigirse a todos los presentes. **-Todos ustedes están de acuerdo con All Might y harán todo lo que diga sin hacer ruido, ¿de acuerdo?-** , les habló entreteniéndose con el miedo en sus rostros al ver que no podían hacer nada.

All Might sabía que si se ponía serio podía quizás derrotar a todos los villanos en menos de un minuto, si tan solo estuviera en su mejor momento podría hacerlo sin problemas, pero ahora eso solo es una vaga posibilidad, pero podía intentarlo, entonces su mirada se encontró con la de David que negó seriamente con la cabeza.

 **(Toshi, no tenemos más remedio que escucharlos ahora mismo)** , le decía David a su amigo con la mirada y se podían entender mutuamente sin necesidad de hablar, sus expresiones lo decían todo.

 **(Pero, Dave…)** , decía All Might insistiendo en que no puede dejar que la situación continúe así, él como símbolo de la paz no puede quedarse como otro rehén cuando necesita salvar a toda la isla.

 **(Encontraré la forma de salvarlos a todos, solo resiste mientras tanto)** , le dijo David a su mejor amigo con una mirada determinada y All Might se rindió y decidió confiar en el ingenio de su amigo, siendo alguien tan listo encontraría la manera de cambiar las tornas.

* * *

 _ ***En el Lobby 7***_

Volviendo al sitio donde se encontraban los estudiantes de Yuuei, Todoroki bajó su teléfono y se giró a ver a sus compañeros.

 **-Mi teléfono no tiene señal y parece que todas las entradas han sido bloqueadas-** , decía Todoroki con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras observa las verjas de acero cubrir la salida del edificio.

 **-No quiero morir-** , decía Mineta con miedo mientras que Nejire tocaba los botones de los ascensores.

 **-Y parece que el ascensor tampoco funciona-** , informó Nejire mirando a sus Kouhais, causando aún más miedo en el enano pelimorado.

Melissa se llevó una mano a la barbilla para pensar. **-No creo que el sistema de seguridad haya cambiado a modo de alerta solo por haber detectado un explosivo-** , decía la chica rubia sospechando que algo no estaba cuadrando.

 **-Eso es porque el edificio fue tomado por villanos-** , dijo Izuku con seriedad captando la atención del grupo que se voltearon a verle apoyando su espalda de una pared mientras está de brazos cruzados.

 **-¿Deku-kun?-** , preguntó Uraraka confundida por lo que acaba de decir su amigo peliverde y no es la única, el sistema de seguridad no dijo nada sobre villanos tomando el edificio.

Él se alejó de la pared y se comenzó a rascar la cabeza. **-Es mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos, vamos a la recepción de la fiesta-** , les dijo Entity a sus amigos que a diferencia de él no tenían Not Alone y Eyes´God con los cuales podía ver la situación dentro de la recepción de la fiesta.

 **-Si usamos las escaleras de emergencia podremos llegar allí-** , les informó Melissa a todos, aunque Izuku ya sabía eso al usar Eyes´God `para ver a través de las paredes.

El peliverde les dio la espalda al grupo y comenzó a caminar en dirección a las escaleras. **-Síganme-** , les dijo Izuku con seriedad a sus amigos que no tardaron en caminar detrás de él.

Nejire, Momo, Himiko, Ochako y Melissa notaron a Izuku algo molesto y desconocían el motivo, si tan solo supieran que tuvo que ver como su Sensei se dejaba patear por Wólfram, comprenderían su enojo.

* * *

 _ ***En la Recepción***_

Los invitados se encontraban sentados en el suelo completamente sumisos, los héroes aprisionados por el dispositivo de seguridad se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo mientras que los soldados de Wólfram estaban custodiándolos a todos con sus armas cargadas, claramente amenazándolos con lo que pasaría si hacían una estupidez.

 **-No se preocupen, si hacen lo que les digo no les haré daño, estoy preparado para liberarlos apenas sea el momento-** , decía Wólfram con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara mientras camina entre los invitados con su pistola cargada en una mano.

 **-¿¡Que tanto buscan!?-** , le preguntó un héroe profesional con enojo con apariencia sacada de alguna figura de acción para niños, pero el hombre recibió una patada del pelirrojo en su rostro.

 **-¿Acaso no fui claro?, dije silencio-** , dijo Wólfram con completa calma mirando como el héroe se retorcía de dolor en el suelo.

Luego recibió un mensaje en su comunicador y centró su atención en lo que escuchaba. **-Bien, copiado… bien-** , decía a medida que oía lo que le informaban para luego caminar en dirección a Sam. **-Eres un investigador en este lugar, ¿cierto?-** , le preguntó con seriedad al hombre mayor que estaba de rodillas en el suelo.

 **-¡S-Si!-** , respondió Sam con miedo en su voz mientras temblaba en su sitio.

 **-Llévatelo-** , le dijo Wólfram a uno de sus soldados que se acercó a Sam y bruscamente le sujetó de un brazo para ponerlo de pie.

 **-¿¡Q-Qué es lo que quieres!?-** , preguntaba Sam atemorizado viendo el arma que sujetaba el soldado que está a su lado.

 **-¡Detente!-** , exclamó David viendo con seriedad a Wólfram que le miró por encima del hombro. **-Él es mi asistente, ¿Qué harás con él?-** , le preguntó mirándolo fijamente preocupado de lo que le harían a Sam.

 **-Tú eres David Shield, ¿no es así?, también vendrás conmigo-** , dijo el villano pelirrojo con sencillez dándole la espalda.

 **-¿Y si me niego?-** , preguntó David con el ceño fruncido mostrando oposición al hombre.

Wólframse giró a verle y mostró una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro. **-Entonces en algún lugar de esta isla, el grito de una chica rubia será escuchado y su papi no estará para salvarla-** , contestó el villano causando que David se tensara y sus ojos se ampliaran por la ira que despertó esa frase en él.

Pero supo controlarse y se tranquilizó con un suspiro. **-Entendido, iré-** , aceptó el científico castaño y después fue escoltado junto con Sam a la salida de la recepción.

 **(Dave…)** , pensaba All Might preocupado por su amigo que está siendo llevado por los villanos. **(¿Podré derrotar a los villanos y hacer que el sistema de seguridad vuelva a funcionar?, ¿y más con este cuerpo?)** , pensó Toshinori con seriedad y entonces apretó los dientes. **(¡No!, debo hacerlo, porque yo… ¡soy el Símbolo de la Paz!)** , exclamó en su mente con determinación para luego esforzarse en mantener su forma musculosa todo el tiempo posible en lo que piensa en un plan.

 **-Tranquilo, Sensei-** , el susurro de una voz que identificó al momento captó la atención del símbolo de la paz que ensanchó los ojos y levantó la mirada al techo, a través del cristal apoyado en un barandal estaba su sucesor.

 **-¿¡Joven Midoriya!?-** , exclamó All Might en voz baja reprimiendo en lo posible su sorpresa al ver a su alumno mirándole con calma desde el barandal.

 **-Puede hablar conmigo, le estoy escuchando-** , le decía Izuku a través de Echoes a All Might emitiendo ondas sonoras de su voz en los oídos del héroe, la verdad él no estaba moviendo los labios para poder comunicarse y con Not Alone creó un oído en el suelo junto a All Might para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo para comunicarse con su discípulo. **-Los villanos se han apoderado de la torre, ellos tienen el control del sistema de seguridad y todos en la isla se han vuelto rehenes, los héroes también han sido secuestrados, es peligroso, tienen que escapar lo antes posible-** , decía All Might en voz baja procurando que su sucesor escape y se ponga a salvo.

Izuku mostró una suave sonrisa en su rostro. **-Yo respetuosamente rechazo su petición Sensei, pero me aseguraré de darle el mensaje a los demás-** , respondió el peliverde mirando a su maestro que quería seguir insistiendo en que escapara, pero el chico se alejó del barandal y caminó en dirección a sus amigos y amigas que también estaban presentes, pero no lo suficientemente visibles para que All Might les viera. **-Vengan, les contaré la situación-** , les dijo a todos con calma caminando de largo en dirección a la escalera de emergencia.

Nejire, Momo, Ochako, Himiko y Melissa antes de seguir a Izuku, se asomaron por el barandal y vieron con preocupación a All Might aprisionado por el dispositivo.

 **-Yagi-san-** , dijo Toga preocupada viendo a su maestro mientras que Melissa a su lado se cubrió la boca afectada de ver a su Tío Might en esa situación.

Ellas se asegurarían de salvarlo.

* * *

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraban refugiados dentro de las escaleras de emergencia, Izuku tardó poco tiempo en informarles toda la situación a sus amigos, como Wólfram tomó a todos los civiles en la isla como rehenes, como unos soldados se llevaron al padre de Melissa y su asistente y la advertencia de All Might de que se pusieran a salvo.

El ambiente era tenso, todos estaban en silencio, es complicado procesar rápidamente la situación y lo que deberían hacer a continuación. Lida se arregló los lentes con seriedad y fue el que rompió el silencio.

 **-Hemos recibido el mensaje de All Might, sugiero que sigamos las instrucciones del maestro de Yuuei y escapemos de este lugar-** , decía Tenya respetando el deseo de su maestro de mantenerlos seguros como prioridad, sin embargo una parte de él desea actuar.

Momo con tristeza agachó la cabeza. **-No estoy del todo de acuerdo con escapar, pero seguimos siendo simples estudiantes, no podemos luchar contra villanos sin nuestras licencias de héroes-** , decía la pelinegra deseando que aquella ley no fuera un impedimento, ella quiere ayudar a All Might y liberar a los rehenes.

 **-¿Qué pasa si escapamos y buscamos ayuda con los héroes de afuera?-** , opinó Kaminari con la pequeña esperanza de que pudieran ser de alguna ayuda.

Melissa negó lentamente con la cabeza. **-Creo que será difícil poder escapar, este lugar se construyó con el mismo nivel de seguridad que el Tartarus donde están los villanos más buscados-** , dijo la chica de ojos azules bajando de las nubes al chico eléctrico.

 **-Entonces todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar por ayuda-** , dijo Kaminari decaído agachando la cabeza al no ver otra opción disponible.

 **-¿De verdad estás satisfecho con eso?-** , le preguntó Himiko con enojo a Denki que alzó una ceja viendo a la rubia que se ponía de pie con el ceño fruncido.

 **-¿Qué quieres decir, Toga-chan?-** , le preguntó con curiosidad y algo de miedo al verla tan seria y apretando los puños.

Toga plantó su mirada sobre el chico que se sintió un tanto intimidado. **-¿No sientes la necesidad de ir a ayudar?-** , le preguntaba Himiko a su amigo sin poder creer lo rápido que se rindió en encontrar una alternativa para salvar a los rehenes.

 **-¡Oye oye!, los villanos incluso capturaron a All Might, ¡no hay manera en que nosotros podamos ir a salvarlos a todos!-** , exclamaba Mineta excusando su falta de voluntad por actuar, después de todo tienen miedo, esto es algo similar a USJ, algo demasiado real para simples estudiantes.

Todoroki miró su mano izquierda fijamente. **-Estamos tratando de convertirnos en héroes-** , decía Shoto con el deseo de salvar a los que necesitaran ayuda, se supone que en estas situaciones deben actuar.

 **-Sí, pero todavía no se nos permite trabajar como héroes, menos aún podemos lidiar con todo esto-** , le dijo Lida a Shoto con frustración pues comprende lo que trata de decir y piensa igual que él, pero aun así eso no cambia la realidad de que esta situación les queda grande.

 **-¿Y eso significa que está bien no hacer nada?-** , preguntó Todoroki de forma tajante sin apartar la mirada de su mano que cerró en un puño.

 **-E-Eso es-** , decía Lida sin manera de contestar esa pregunta para luego guardar silencio y de nuevo el ambiente se sintió pesado.

Nejire apoyada de una pared con las manos detrás de su espalda se volteó a ver a Izuku con una sonrisa. **-Eso es lo que piensan ellos, Izuku-kun, ¿qué opinas?, deberías decir lo que piensas-** , dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa tranquila sin verse afectada por los dilemas que agobian a sus Kouhais.

Los presentes enfocaron su atención en Entity quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con los ojos cerrados. **-No hay nada que deba decirles, personalmente he tenido mi propia respuesta desde que supe que los villanos tomaron el edificio, voy a salvarlos a todos-** , dijo Izuku sin ningún atisbo de duda en su serena voz mientras abre los ojos.

 **-¡P-Pero eso es!...-** , iba a objetar Tenya la declaración de su amigo pero antes es interrumpido por este mismo.

 **-¿Riesgoso?, ¿muy imprudente?, lo sé, pero así soy yo, da igual cuantas veces me deba meter en problemas, lo haré con tal de poner a salvo a los que están en peligro, las consecuencias ya las afrontaré después-** , decía Entity con férrea voluntad detrás de esa tranquila expresión. **-Solo les informé de la situación y de las instrucciones de All Might, ustedes deciden si involucrarse o no, honestamente quisiera que se mantengan lo más lejos del peligro-** , agregó Izuku con simpleza mientras que apoya su espalda de una pared.

 **-¿¡Estás planeando pelear contra los villanos!?, ¿¡No aprendiste nada de USJ!?-** , le decía Mineta alarmado a Izuku quien parece no comprender la gravedad de la situación.

 **-Bueno, él fue quien más villanos derrotó en USJ y nos salvó a todos-** , le dijo Kaminari a Mineta mientras se rasca la nuca algo avergonzado de haber olvidado a quien tenían como presidente de la clase, al estudiante que deja en ridículo a la gran mayoría de profesionales.

 **-Incluso si es difícil hacer todo por mi cuenta, lo haré, porque mi objetivo es salvarlos a todos, derrotaré a los villanos y liberaré a los héroes, estoy decidido a lograrlo-** , dijo Entity con calma y con la mirada puesta sobre los presentes, concretamente son Shoto, Lida y las cuatro chicas que lo conocen mejor quienes saben que no se retractará en su decisión.

Melissa por su lado veía con asombro al chico que declaraba eso sin ninguna duda en su voz, no podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera admiración por tal valentía y coraje, entonces este es Izuku Midoriya, el chico de los muchos Quirks… este es Entity.

La rubia mostró una mirada segura y tomó la palabra. **-El sistema de seguridad de la isla está en el último piso de esta torre, si los villanos han tomado el control del sistema entonces los bloqueos de autenticación y las contraseñas deberían estar desactivados, deberíamos poder desactivar el sistema-** , decía Melissa mirando fijamente a Izuku mientras los demás escuchan. **-Solo tenemos que alejarnos de los ojos de los villanos, llegar al último piso y así quizás ¡podamos salvarlos a todos!-** , exclamó la chica con determinación en su mirada mientras tiene una mano recogida sobre su pecho.

 **-Melissa-chan-** , decía Uraraka gratamente sorprendida por el espíritu que mostraba Melissa.

 **-¿A qué te refieres con "alejarnos de los ojos de los villanos"?-** , le preguntó Himiko con curiosidad a la americana que lo acaba de comentar.

 **-Actualmente ninguno de nosotros ha sufrido daños, eso me dice que los villanos no están acostumbrados a trabajar con sistemas de seguridad-** , argumentó Melissa y la verdad tenia lógica su razonamiento.

 **-Evitar luchar y hacer que el sistema de seguridad vuelva a la normalidad, ya veo-** , decía Todoroki de brazos cruzados y contemplando el plan con buenos ojos, al menos no es imposible.

 **-Podríamos hacerlo, ¿no creen?-** , les dijo Nejire con una alegre sonrisa a sus Kouhais para darles más ánimo, la misión puede ser difícil, pero si todos trabajan juntos lo lograrían.

 **-Pero los villanos están esperando en el piso superior-** , comentó Momo algo preocupada por la carencia de planificación una vez llegados arriba donde sí o sí tendrían que enfrentarse a los villanos.

Izuku tomó la palabra. **-No hay necesidad de que ustedes peleen con ellos, solo hace falta restaurar el sistema de seguridad, All Might y los rehenes serán libres y tendremos todas las de ganar-** , explicó el peliverde con serenidad visualizando las ventajas de su victoria, además, si llegaba el caso de que tenían que pelear contra los villanos, él se encargaría.

 **-¡Deku-kun, hay que hacerlo!-** , exclamó Uraraka apretando los puños con convicción en su rostro viendo a Izuku.

 **-Uraraka-chan-** , decía Izuku mirando a su amiga castaña que se mostraba sorpresivamente segura.

 **-¡No quiero quedarme sin hacer nada si hay algo que yo pueda hacer!, no me gustaría pensar que pude ayudar pero no lo hice por miedo, ¡ayudaré!-** , decía Uraraka con determinación mirando a su amigo que se quedó sin palabras durante unos segundos, luego esbozó una sincera sonrisa.

 **(Te lo dije Stain, ella va a ser una gran heroína)** , pensaba Izuku sintiéndose orgulloso de su amiga que estaba mostrando una actitud propia de una verdadera héroe, Uravity será grande.

 **-¡Tienes razón Uraraka-chan, hagamos lo que nuestros instintos nos digan!-** , exclamó Himiko sonriéndole con la misma determinación a Ochako que asintió en respuesta bastante motivada.

 **-Midoriya-** , dijo Todoroki captando la atención del peliverde que se volteó a verle. **-Yo también iré con ustedes-** , aseguró Shoto con seguridad notable en su tranquila expresión, Prometeo no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Nejire contenta se plantó al lado de Izuku con las manos detrás de su cabeza. **-Por supuesto cuenten conmigo, yo me aseguraré de que estén a salvo al ser la mayor del grupo, ¡confíen en su Senpai!-** , les dijo Nejire-chan de los Tres Grandes a Himiko, Ochako y Todoroki, ella sigue siendo muy fuerte y no se sentía asustada por los villanos, es su momento de demostrar lo confiable que es.

Lida se acercó a Izuku y le colocó una mano en el hombro, su expresión se suavizó mientras miraba a su amigo peliverde. **-Vamos a escapar si veo que es imposible, ¿entendido?, si están de acuerdo con eso, ¡iré!-** , declaró Tenya con determinación y una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, Ingenium 2.0 salvaría a las personas, reglas aparte, ese objetivo es lo que lo alienta a ser un héroe.

Entity asintió calmadamente mientras cierra sus ojos. **-De acuerdo, después de todo para nosotros nada es imposible, asi que cuento contigo, Lida-kun-** , le dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa a su amigo de lentes.

Momo sonrió animada por el entusiasmo de sus amigas y amigos y se acercó a ellos. **-No puedo acobardarme en este momento, cuenten conmigo, les ayudaré en todo lo posible-** , dijo la heredera Yaoyorozu con convicción, la heroína Creati tenía que crear un final donde el bien venció al mal.

 **-¡Muy bien, yo también iré!-** , exclamó Kaminari motivado por la seguridad que todos estaban mostrando, no se puede quedar atrás, él también quiere ser un héroe.

Mineta por su lado veía toda esta emoción con algo de rabia mientras apretaba los puños hasta que se rindió ante la presión social. **-¡Está bien, lo entiendo!, ¡solo debo ir, ¿verdad?!-** , exclamaba Minoru llorando y aceptando de mala gana participar en esta locura, si todos participaban él sería el único cobarde, no podía quedarse con esa fama.

 **-¡Hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!-** , exclamó Nejire con entusiasmo alzando un puño al aire.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondieron los demás con la misma motivación a excepción de Izuku que soltó un breve suspiro para luego rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza.

 **-Pues está decidido-** , declaró el líder del grupo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro ya que esperó que la situación terminara así. El chico se acercó unos pasos hasta estar al frente de Melissa. **-Melissa, por favor espera aquí-** , le pidió Izuku con amabilidad a la chica rubia de ojos azules.

 **-Yo también voy-** , le dijo Melissa con determinación al peliverde rehusándose a ser la única que no ayudara, ella también quiere salvar a su Tío Might, a su padre y al resto de la isla.

Él la observó con una mirada intensa. **-Pero será riesgoso, no tienes Quirk y te podrán hacer daño en caso de que no pueda protegerte, prefiero mantenerte segura-** , le dijo el chico preocupándose por su bienestar, algo que ella agradeció internamente pero no por eso cedería en su decisión.

 **¿Tienes a alguien que pueda cambiar la configuración del sistema de seguridad?-** , le preguntó Melissa al peliverde pensando ya haberle dado una razón para llevarla.

Izuku se señaló a sí mismo con un pulgar. **-Aquí me tienes, con 10 minutos puedo hacerlo, no sería mi primera vez manipulando un sistema de alta seguridad-** , respondió mirando fijamente a los ojos a la rubia que apretó un puño sobre su pecho.

 **-N-Nuestro presidente da algo de miedo-** , decía Mineta alejándose unos pasos sintiéndose atemorizado por lo siniestramente capaz que resulta ser Midoriya, ¿manipular un sistema de alta seguridad?, ¿en qué clase de cosas se metió en el pasado?.

 **-Tengo nuevas preguntas para hacerle cuando todo termine-** , dijo Nejire con una amplia sonrisa y con un brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos al presentir que Izuku tiene aún más secretos interesantes en su pasado.

La mirada de Izuku choca con la de Melissa, la cual se siente algo superada ante la intensidad de los ojos de Entity que se mostraba firme en su intención de ponerla a salvo.

La chica no se rindió y siguió encarando al peliverde. **-Pero yo estudio en la academia de aquí, podré ser útil, en menos tiempo podré cambiar la configuración, al menos en 2 minutos-** , le dijo Melissa a Izuku que no cambió su expresión.

 **-Aun si me dices eso-** , decía el chico trajeado mirando con firmeza a la hija de David y sobrina de su Sensei.

La americana bajó la cabeza mientras aprieta más el puño sobre su pecho. **-Podría ser un peso en el camino hasta el último piso, ¡pero por favor!, ¡déjame ayudar a protegerlos a todos!-** , exclamó Melissa plantándole cara a Entity con una expresión segura y carente de dudas.

 **-Melissa-san-** , dijo Izuku observándola con calma durante unos segundos para luego sonreír de lado ligeramente. **-Me convenciste con "Yo también voy", pero necesitaba ver tu determinación-** , agregó el peliverde sorprendiendo un poco a la rubia que antes de darse cuenta estaba sonriendo con valor.

Izuku se plantó en medio de todos sus amigos y con un breve vistazo podía ver que estaba listos para comenzar esta misión. **-Muy bien todo el mundo-** , dijo obteniendo su atención para luego mostrar férrea convicción en su mirada. **-Vamos a salvarlos a todos-** , ordenó Entity liderando al grupo de jóvenes valientes que lucharían contra los villanos.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondieron todos más motivados por las justas palabras de aliento de Izuku, recae en ellos la obligación de salvar el día.

* * *

 _ ***En la Recepción***_

De vuelta en el amplio salón de la recepción, All Might seguía forcejeando un poco sobre el escenario con cuidado de no ser visto por Wólfram.

 **-Sensei-** , entonces escuchó la voz de su sucesor con Echoes y levantó la mirada hacia el barandal donde estaba el peliverde mirándolo fijamente.

Es entonces cuando el símbolo de la paz se percató del tipo de mirada en los ojos del joven. **(Esos ojos, no, por favor huye)** , le decía All Might mediante su expresión y sin mediar palabra, con ver esa convicción sabe qué es lo que tramaba su alumno… algo peligroso.

Izuku le sonrió con suavidad a su maestro. **(Creo que usted sabe tanto como yo que eso no va a suceder)** , le dijo el chico de vuelta al profesional rubio que guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

Cerró los ojos recordando el tipo de chico que eligió para sucederle y luego los volvió a abrir. **(¿Te puedo dejar el trabajo a ti?)** , le preguntó All Might con una sonrisa a Izuku que entendiendo el mensaje asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Por supuesto Sensei, recuerde mi objetivo-** , decía Izuku a través de Echoes sin mover los labios para luego darle la espalda a su Sensei e irse dejando el mensaje que deseaba transmitir.

All Might sintió parte de su preocupación esfumarse mientras recuerda la meta de su sucesor. **(Salvarlos a todos… confió en ti, Izuku)** , pensó el símbolo de la paz confiando incondicionalmente en su discípulo que ya se fue. **(Como maestro sé que debo reprocharte por las acciones que estás tomando, pero…)** , pensaba el héroe número uno mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a emitir pequeñas cantidades de humo, a pesar de eso mostró una genuina sonrisa en su rostro. **(No puedo evitar sentirme orgulloso de ti, si no actúas ahora, no eres un héroe)** , decía All Might mientras que Izuku en el piso superior se reunía con sus amigos.

Un joven héroe que liderará la liberación de I-Island, el héroe veterano que esperaría y confiaría ciegamente en que el chico logrará lo que se propone, alumno y maestro tenían sus propios roles en esta situación.

 **(¡Por eso voy a esperar!, ¡creo que todos ustedes pueden sacarnos de esta situación!)** , pensó Toshinori con determinación forzando sus músculos para combatir el retorno a su forma original, él esperaría, esperaría a que su sucesor y el resto de sus estudiantes cambien las tornas del juego.

Izuku caminó por el pasillo y llegó al frente de sus amigos. **-Andando-** , les dijo con una ligera sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de todos.

Este es el momento donde los aspirantes a héroes darían el contraataque.

* * *

 _ ***Cuarto de Control***_

En el piso superior de la torre central, se encuentra el solitario cuarto de control, el cual normalmente estaría lleno de científicos y trabajadores de I-Island, pero ahora solo está ocupado por los soldados de Wólfram.

La puerta de la sala de mando se abrió automáticamente dejando entrar a un hombre de cabello claro que escoltaba a David y a Sam que le seguían desde atrás, ese soldado se llama Swordkill.

 **-Ya los traje-** , le dijo Swordkil a su compañero de desaliñado cabello gris que estaba sentado al frente de un monitor mientras ejecuta varios comandos en la computadora.

 **-Date prisa y desbloquea la bóveda-** , le ordenó el programador del grupo de nombre Rekcah sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

 **-Actuando tan orgulloso y poderoso-** , dijo Swordkil con fastidio quitándose su máscara mostrando su rostro para luego transformar uno de sus brazos en un taladro con el cual amenazó a David. **-Ya lo escuchaste, si no quieres ver sangre date prisa y hazlo-** , le decía con seriedad al genio científico que alejó su cuello del fijo del taladro.

 **-E-Entiendo-** , respondió Dave aceptando la demanda del villano que devolvió su brazo a la normalidad.

 **-Acompáñalos, fuera de aquí-** , les ordenó Swordkil a dos hombres armados en la sala para que escoltaran tanto a David como a Sam al lugar acordado.

* * *

 _ ***Escaleras de Emergencia***_

El grupo de jóvenes se encontraban subiendo la torre central por las escaleras a un ritmo acelerado, no podían permitirse perder el tiempo, cada segundo vale, con eso justificaban su prisa por subir lo más rápido posible.

Tenya se detuvo en un piso y observó el número en la pared. **-Este es el piso 30-** , decía Lida con seriedad mientras que a su lado estaba Izuku, el cual se volteó a ver a Melissa quien estaba subiendo en su dirección.

 **-Melissa-san, ¿Cuál es el último piso?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a la rubia que se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.

Ella estaba recuperando el aire luego de subir tantos pisos. **-Haaahaa… el 200-** , respondió Melissa mirando al chico.

 **-¿¡En serio!?-** , preguntó Kaminari abrumado por la cantidad de pisos que les quedaban aun por subir.

 **-¡¿Tenemos que subir tanto?!-** , exclamó Mineta desesperado y bastante cansado la verdad, su condición física es basura, apenas aceptable para ser un aspirante a héroe, pero a parte de él también Momo, Ochako y Kaminari parecían cansados.

 **-E-Es mejor que encontrarse con los villanos-** , opinó Momo recuperando fuerzas para seguir subiendo el increíblemente alto edificio, si esta es la manera más sencilla de lograr sus objetivos, entonces no se puede quejar.

 **-No entiendo de qué tanto te quejas Mineta, esto no es nada-** , le dijo Izuku con sencillez a Minoru, ¿qué acaso ese es el límite de su resistencia luego de haber estado en las clases de Aizawa?.

 **-¡Tú eres un caso especial Midoriya!, ¡seguro estás utilizando uno de tus Quirks!-** , le gritó Mineta molesto al presidente de la clase, alguien que se ayuda de sus Quirks no tiene derecho a apresurarlo.

 **-Nop, estoy al natural, es lo que tiene entrenar intensamente a diario-** , respondió encogiéndose de hombros con despreocupación para luego arreglarse un poco su saco.

Ni siquiera estaba transpirando, su entrenamiento es el triple de complicado que subir y bajar la torre central 10 veces seguidas, se necesitaría mucho más para si quiera hacerle sudar.

 **-Yo también estoy bien, ¡vamos!-** , les dijo Himiko con una gran sonrisa a sus amigos y mostrándose bastante energética y nada cansada mientras movía las piernas en su mismo sitio.

Ella tampoco se queda atrás, por algo ella es una de las más atléticas de la clase y más capaces en batalla, ha entrenado arduamente para mejorar su resistencia y en ocasiones ha entrenado junto a Izuku y eso la ha empujado más allá de sus límites físicos, en resumen Himiko Toga por llevar tacones y vestido no sería menos peligrosa, los villanos no deberían subestimarla si la ven.

Y de nuevo todo el grupo siguió subiendo las escaleras, a excepción de Nejire que hizo un poco de trampa ayudándose de su Quirk para alcanzar a Izuku, Toga y Tenya en la delantera. Siguieron y siguieron subiendo, piso tras piso, en el transcurso de los minutos veían en las paredes los números 40, luego 50 ya encontrándose a un cuarto de camino de la meta.

Ochako que se quedó algo atrás estaba subiendo al siguiente piso, pero se dio cuenta de que Melissa que le seguía se notaba cansada y subía las escaleras con dificultad. **-Melissa-san, ¿quieres que use mi Quirk contigo?-** , le preguntó Uraraka a la rubia que se quedaría demasiado atrás con el ritmo que lleva.

La rubia le sonrió con humildad a la castaña. **-Gracias, pero estoy bien-** , le dijo Melissa para luego agacharse para quitarse los tacones que tenía puestos y lanzarlos. **-¡Guarda tu poder hasta que realmente lo necesitemos!-** , le pidió la hija Shield a Ochako que comprendió y ambas siguieron subiendo juntas para alcanzar a los demás.

Piso 60… piso 70, los escalones en algún punto parecían infinitos, el ascender se volvió un ciclo de llegar al piso nuevo, ver el número y luego volver a subir, hubo momentos donde algunos querían tomar un minuto de descanso y recuperar el aire por el cansancio, pero sabían que no podían permitírselo, por eso aguantaron y aguantaron hasta que llegaron todos al piso 80.

Al querer subir las escaleras al siguiente piso que sería el 81, se percataron de que había unas compuertas de acero bloqueando el camino.

 **-¡El obturador!-** , exclamó Lida sorprendiéndose por la aparición de ese obstáculo que les impide seguir subiendo.

 **-¿Qué debemos hacer?, ¿Romperlo?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a Izuku a su lado mientras que ambos ven el obturador con calma, sería bastante sencillo destruirlo.

 **-Si lo hacemos el sistema de seguridad reaccionará y los villanos nos podrán localizar-** , informó Melissa rápidamente para descartar la idea que si bien en otro lugar serviría, aquí no, esto es I-Island, la seguridad no es ninguna broma.

 **(Como quisiera tener el Quirk de Mirio-Senpai en este momento)** , pensó Izuku ligeramente frustrado, no tenía un Quirk que le permitiera pasar ese obturador haciéndose intangible o teletransportandose, al menos no por ahora.

 **-¿No podemos ir por aquí?-** , preguntó Mineta mientras se acercaba a una puerta mecánica cerrada extendiendo su mano a la manilla que la abre.

 **-¡Mineta-kun!-** , gritó Momo alargando una mano en dirección a Minoru para tratar de detenerle.

 **-¡No!-** , exclamó Melissa pero ya era tarde, Mineta abrió la puerta y eso envió una señal al cuarto de comandos.

* * *

Rekcah sentado frente al monitor recibió una señal en uno de los pisos y un pitido se emitió.

 **-¿Qué?-** , preguntó Swordkil sorprendido acercándose a su compañero viendo la pantalla en busca del origen del pitido.

 **-¿Se abrió una puerta en el piso 80?-** , preguntó Rekcah algo descolocado e intrigando viendo la ubicación de origen de la señal de actividad.

 **-¿Cometiste algún error al escanear cada piso?-** , le cuestionó Swordkil con enojo mientas alejaba el cigarrillo que estaba fumando, este comentario molestó a Rekcah que se empeñó en informarle al jefe mientras ve en video al grupo corriendo por un pasillo.

* * *

Wólfram fue informado y actuó como se esperaba de él. **-Bajen todas las contraventanas en el piso 80, ¡no dejen escapar a esos niños!-** , exclamó el pelirrojo con seriedad y autoridad mientras que con un gesto de su brazo envió a dos soldados suyos a cazar a esos mocosos

 _ **[¡Copiado!]**_ , respondió Rekcah del otro lado de la comunicación.

All Might desde el escenario observaba como los dos soldados de Wólfram se iban del salón. **(Tengan cuidado chicos, los villanos son astutos)** , pensó el héroe profesional preocupándose ligeramente por la salud de alguno de sus estudiantes.

Izuku bien puede ser un caso especial con regeneración de Mom, cubrir su cuerpo con Metallica, los cubos de Perfect Cube, su multitud de Quirks y One For All, pero los demás pueden resultar heridos si no están a la altura o por algún descuido.

Por ahora solo les puede desear suerte.

* * *

Ahora todo el grupo de jóvenes se encontraban corriendo a través de un amplio pasillo, ahora que sabían que fueron detectados no les quedaba de otra que aprovechar de avanzar todo lo posible antes de un posible encuentro.

Izuku mientras corría sostenía a Mineta del cuello de su camisa, llevándolo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. **-Idiota, no vuelvas a tocar nada, ¿entendido?-** , le dijo el presidente con seriedad al enano pelimorado que empeoró la situación.

 **-S-Shí, lo shiento de nuevo-** , se disculpó Mineta de forma lamentable ya que su rostro estaba todo magullado y golpeado por la dura reprimenda de Izuku por haber metido la pata.

 **-¿Hay otra manera de subir?-** , le preguntó Lida a Melissa mientras que todos siguen corriendo por el espacioso pasillo de las instalaciones.

 **-Hay otra escalera como esta en el lado opuesto-** , respondió Melissa mirando al frente como los demás y todo el grupo observó como una contraventana se cerró a varios metros delante de ellos.

 **-¡Las contraventanas se están cerrando!-** , exclamó Himiko alertada al ver que las barreras de acero solido se seguían cerrando cada vez más cerca de ellos.

 **-¡También por la parte de atrás!-** , exclamó Momo mirando detrás de ellos como las contraventanas también se cerraban, pronto estarían encerrados si no hacían algo.

Pero Izuku mantuvo la calma, observó entonces una puerta unos pocos metros más adelante, pero pronto una contraventana les cerraría el paso.

 **-Todoroki-kun, Lida-kun-** , dijo Entity dirigiéndose a sus dos amigos que encontraron sus miradas con la de él y supieron de inmediato lo que planeaba.

 **-¡Sí!-** , respondieron tanto Prometeo como Ingenium 2.0 sincronizándose con el plan del peliverde y actuaron al instante.

Tenya corrió en dirección a la puerta a pesar de que la contraventana estaba cayendo. Todoroki usó su lado de hielo al mismo tiempo que Izuku usó Frost para ambos crear hielo que se interpuso y obstaculizó el cierre, dándole libertad a Lida para que saltara por el medio y llegara al otro lado.

Una vez con el camino libre, Lida saltó con los motores de sus piernas y en el aire tomó impulso y aceleró su pierna izquierda para darle una potente patada a la puerta de metal.

 **-¡Podemos cruzar por aquí adentro!-** , les dijo el diligente chico de lentes a sus compañeros que ya estaban trotando hacia él y el caminó que abrió.

 **-¡Bien hecho, Lida-kun!-** , felicitó Nejire al pelinegro con un pulgar en alto para que luego todos atravesaran el umbral de la puerta.

* * *

El lugar al que llegaron es asombrosamente grande, había una gran estructura circular que llega en altura hasta el techo, también hay otras estructuras interconectadas por un sistema de pasillos a varios metros sobre el suelo, pero lo más destacable de este sitio es que hay una abundante cantidad de vegetación, resultaba sorprendente todo el verde que se podía ver alrededor, hasta hay césped sobre los edificios.

 **-¿Qué es este lugar?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a Melissa mientras observa de reojo las palmeras y las cascadas que logra ver en el trayecto.

 **-Es una fábrica de plantas, se investigan Quirks que influyen en las plantas aquí-** , informó Melissa corriendo con los demás en dirección al ascensor que se encuentra en la estructura central del lugar.

Pero Toga se detuvo de un momento a otro. **-¡Alto!, ¡por allí, miren!-** , les gritó Himiko a sus amigos mientras señala con su mano el ascensor que al parecer estaba en uso.

 **-¡El ascensor está subiendo!-** , exclamó Uraraka mirando en la pantalla como el ascensor estaba pasando por el piso 60.

 **-¿¡Nos siguen los villanos!?-** , dijo Mineta asustado dando un paso atrás, le aterra la sola idea de encontrarse con alguno de los villanos.

 **-Escóndanse-** , les ordenó Izuku a todos los presentes que obedecieron de inmediato y corrieron a esconderse detrás de unos arbustos con las miradas puestas sobre el ascensor que seguía subiendo por los pisos.

 **-Me pregunto si podemos usar ese ascensor para llegar al último piso-** , susurraba Kaminari discretamente mientras mira fijamente el ascensor que podría facilitarles mucho la tarea de subir la torre.

 **-Imposible, solo las personas autorizadas pueden operar los ascensores y están hechos de forma tan resistentes como un refugio antiaéreo, por lo que no podemos destruirlo-** , aclaró Melissa en voz baja desechando esa alternativa que está fuera de su alcance.

 **(Yo podría destruirlo, pero no es buena idea llamar más la atención)** , pensó Izuku tranquilamente sentado relajadamente detrás del arbusto, además prefería hacer la menor cantidad de destrozos posibles, reducir los daños también es una prioridad de los héroes.

El ascensor finalmente se abrió alertando al grupo que guardaron silencio y discretamente se escondieron en los arbustos. De la maquina salieron los dos soldados enviados por Wólfram, uno es un hombre castaño bastante bajito y de cierta manera se parece a un topo por la forma de su cabeza, el otro por el contrario es muy alto y larguirucho, pálido de piel y de cabello verde con rasgos de roedor en su rostro.

 **-Dijeron que los niños estaban aquí-** , dijo el soldado bajito mirando a su alrededor mientras se aleja del ascensor junto con su compañero.

 **-Más que eso entraron en un lugar molesto-** , opinó el soldado larguirucho con molestia y mirando irritado el lugar en el que se encuentra, todo porque unos niños estaban rondando por aquí.

Ochako pese a que trataba de mantener la calma, no pudo evitar temblar un poco. **–E-Ellos vienen-** , dijo la chica con algo de miedo mientras se cubre la boca.

Entones siente un acogedor tacto sobre su cabeza y ella se voltea a ver a Izuku, quien le sonríe levemente mientras le acaricia la cabeza. **-Tranquila, estoy aquí-** , le dijo Entity a su amiga para tranquilizarla, con él presente nadie le tocaría un solo cabello.

Momo tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza tratando de no emitir ningún ruido. **(¡Váyanse lejos!)** , pensaba la pelinegra sintiendo la tensión al igual que los demás que esperaban no ser descubiertos por los villanos.

 **(¿Izuku-kun me elogiará si los derroto?)** , la única además de Izuku que no estaba tensa es Nejire, la cual estaba sentada con una mano en su mentón pensativamente, se nota que ella está acostumbrada a este tipo de situaciones.

Melissa con miedo junto las manos y cerró los ojos. **(¡Por favor que no nos vean!)** , suplicó la rubia esperando lo peor.

 **-¡Los encontré, malditos niños!-** , exclamó el villano larguirucho tensando a los integrantes del grupo que estaban asustados.

 **-¿Eh?, ¿me dijiste algo, bastardo?-** , la voz gruñona y seria de Bakugou captó la atención del grupo que asomaron sus cabezas por encima de los arbustos para apreciar que efectivamente no escucharon mal, frente a los villanos estaba Katsuki y a su lado está Kirishima.

 **-Kacchan, Kirishima-kun, sabía que esos dos estarían en alguna parte, pero que conveniente que fuera aquí-** , dijo el peliverde con serenidad viendo al rubio cenizo y al pelirrojo, no se equivocó al pensar que se perdieron abismalmente del Lobby 7 donde se debían encontrar todos.

 **-¿Qué están haciendo ustedes dos aquí?-** , les preguntó el soldado bajito a los dos adolescentes que se supone no deberían estar aquí, sino con los demás rehenes en la recepción de la fiesta.

Katsuki frunció el ceño. **-Eso quiero averiguar yo-** , respondió Bakugou con seriedad y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras comienza a acercarse unos pasos a los soldados, pero es detenido por Kirishima.

 **-V-Vamos, déjame esto a mí-** , le dijo Eijirou a Gilgamesh con una pequeña sonrisa para calmarlo, luego miró a los dos hombres vestidos de soldados. **-En realidad nos perdimos, ¿Dónde debemos ir para llegar a la recepción?-** , le pidió Kirishima algo avergonzado a los dos hombres que se miraron entre sí molestos.

El soldado con cara de roedor hizo su mano ligeramente más grande y la piel entre sus dedos creció formando una clase de guante de Beisbol que acumuló una esfera transparente en su palma. **-¡Puedo ver a través de ti, asi que no mientas!-** , exclamó el villano con una sonrisa lanzando una corriente de aire de su palma en dirección a Kirishima.

Bakugou ensanchó ligeramente los ojos. **-Ese es su Quirk-** , dijo para sí mismo para luego apresurarse a acercarse a Kirishima para tratar de apartarlo del camino.

 **-¡Kirishima-kun!-** , exclamó Himiko alzándose de los arbustos preocupada por su amigo pelirrojo, el cual apenas pudo darse cuenta de que estaba por ser atacado.

 **¡PUUUMM!**

Pero una gruesa planta interpuso su tallo en medio recibiendo el ataque y creando una gran nube de humo. Todos observaron esto sorprendidos y no tardaron en fijar su mirada en Izuku, quien estaba de pie apuntando su brazo hacia la gran planta que emergió del concreto.

Los villanos incrédulos por la aparición de ese chico entraron en pose de batalla, a simple vista podían asegurar que es un peligro.

 **-Agh, que fastidio tener que lidiar con basura-** , dijo Izuku algo irritado llevándose la mano al rostro con disgusto, este comentario enojó en gran medida a los villanos.

 **-Izuku-kun-** , decía Momo sorprendida viendo al peliverde que intervino en el momento justo para salvar a Kirishima que se alejó varios pasos de los villanos comprendiendo que son enemigos, pero estaba más sorprendido por la repentina planta que le salvó.

Izuku se quitó la mano de la cara y mostró una sonrisa algo sádica en su rostro. **-Este es el mejor lugar para utilizar Gea, ¿no les parece?-** , dijo Entity abriendo sus brazos utilizando su Quirks de manipulación de plantas para empezar a controlar la vegetación en todo el lugar.

De los arboles surgieron plantas y algunas lianas que se extendieron a los villanos que se juntaron espalda contra espalda anticipándose a cualquier ataque, pero no pudieron prever que del suelo surgieran tallos con púas que les sujetó los tobillos.

 **-¡M-Maldición!-** , exclamaron ambos villanos tratando de liberarse mientras que una masiva cantidad de plantas de distintos tipos los rodeaban en una clase de capullo de vegetación.

Izuku observaba con un poco de satisfacción su obra, este es solo una pequeña muestra del alcance de Gea.

 **-¿¡Midoriya-kun!?-** , exclamó Kirishima sorprendido por la repentina aparición de su amigo y presidente de la clase, Bakugou también se sorprendió pero en menor medida.

 **-No hay tiempo de explicar, eso solo aguantará un poco más-** , les dijo Izuku con calma a los dos chicos que no estaban al tanto de la situación y el tiempo sigue corriendo, podía sentir a través de las plantas como los villanos se estaban abriendo paso dentro del domo de plantas. **-Todoroki-kun, quédate con Kacchan y Kirishima-kun, nosotros subiremos, cuando terminen reúnanse con nosotros arriba, ¿entendido?-** , le dijo el chico al pelimixto que asintió de acuerdo.

 **-¡Yo no seguiré tus órdenes sin que antes me expliques qué coño pasa!-** , exigió Bakugou enojado con su rival que no le estaba explicando que demonios está sucediendo, ¿además quien murió y lo nombró líder?.

Izuku utilizó Frost desde la planta de sus pies y comenzó a congelar el suelo debajo de él y los demás que lo acompañarían arriba, entonces del suelo emergió un pilar de hielo que los comenzó a elevar.

 **-¡Asegúrense de estar a salvo!-** , les dijo Nejire a sus tres Kouhais en voz alta mientras que Frost los sigue elevando a gran velocidad.

 **-¡Estaremos bien, vayan!-** , respondió Todoroki mirando a sus amigos irse para luego darle la espalda al pilar y fijar su mirada sobre el domo de vegetación. **-Estaré justo detrás de ustedes después de acabar con esto-** , agregó Prometeo sintiendo el creciente temblor que proviene del domo, los villanos estaban por salir de allí.

 **-Se los encargo, Prometeo, Gilgamesh, Red Riot-** , dijo Entity con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro confiando en que ellos tres vencerían a esos villanos.

Kirishima seguía procesando todo mientras observa como el pilar sigue creciendo en altura. **-¿Están todos aquí?, ¿qué está pasando, Todoroki?-** , le preguntó el pelirrojo a su compañero de clase con intriga.

 **-¿No escucharon la transmisión?, los villanos se han apoderado de esta torre-** , contestó Todoroki mirando con calma a Bakugou y Kirishima que mostraron su sorpresa en distintos grados, el pelirrojo se mostró más exaltado mientras que el rubio frunció el ceño.

 **-¿Qué mierda?-** , dijo Bakugou intrigado por la razón de que las cosas terminaran así.

 **-Se los explicaré más tarde-** , le dijo Shoto a Katsuki para que luego los tres chicos se pusieran en guardia y fijaran su atención sobre el domo de vegetación donde apreciaron como unos hoyos se formaban repentinamente a causa de la mano transformada del villano larguirucho, dándoles vía de escape a los dos soldados.

 **-¿Qué sucede con ese Quirk?-** , preguntó Bakugou con seriedad viendo la mano del villano alto con cara de rata que logró crear al instante hoyos en la superficie del capullo de plantas.

 **-No bajes la guardia-** , le advirtió Todoroki al rubio cenizo para que tuviera cuidado, no podían confiarse si desconocían sus Quirks.

 **-Cállate, ya lo sé-** , masculló Katsuki algo molesto con el pelimixto mientras observa como el soldado bajito se acerca unos pasos.

 **-Ustedes niños…-** , decía el villano con el ceño fruncido para que después su cuerpo creciera abruptamente en estatura y musculatura hasta que en cierto limite su piel se oscureció y su cabello creció, se volvió una clase de bestia de grandes brazos y panza. **-¡No tomen ventaja de nosotros!-** , exclamó el monstruo de ojos rojos con fuerza rompiendo su camisa durante su transformación.

Todoroki creó frió alrededor de su brazo derecho y lo azotó en dirección al villano monstruoso.

 **¡FLIUSSH!**

Pero el grandote con pura fuerza bruta arremete con potentes golpes rompiendo el hielo mientras reduce la distancia que lo separa de los chicos. Pero los tres saltan en distintas direcciones para esquivar la caída de su gran brazo sobre el suelo.

Katsuki saltó en el aire y se posicionó detrás de su espalda con una explosión. **-¡Muere!-** , gritó el rubio con enojo creando una fuerte explosión en la espalda del villano.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Esto levantó una cortina de humo y el rubio aterrizó en el suelo confiado de haberlo derrotado, pero en un momento el villano emergió del humo preparado para golpear al chico por la espalda.

 **-¡Bakugou!-** , exclamó Kirishima llegando para empujar a Katsuki a un lado y luego cruzar sus brazos endurecidos, recibiendo el potente ataque que sacudió su cuerpo y lo mandó volando contra el domo de Gea atravesándolo para terminar chocando contra una pared con tal fuerza que el polvo se alzó.

 **-¡Kirishima!-** , exclamó Gilgamesh preocupado por el pelirrojo.

 **-¡Esquiva!-** , le avisó Todoroki al rubio cenizo que reaccionó al momento saltando para esquivar un ataque transparente del villano larguirucho.

Todoroki envió hielo hacia el villano con cara de rata que contraatacaba sacudiendo sus manos transformadas, destruyendo de alguna manera el hielo que se acercaba a él.

Al final Bakugou y Todoroki terminaron espalda contra espalda, de un lado estaba el soldado larguirucho con su Quirk extraño y por el otro estaba el soldado monstruoso con su brutal fuerza física.

 **-Ustedes no son niños normales, ¿cierto?-** , dijo el villano alto con seriedad viendo a los dos jóvenes que bien podían igualarse a héroes profesionales.

 **-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-** , les preguntó el villano bestia a los dos mocosos molestos.

 **-Como si fuéramos a decírselos, malditos villanos-** , contestó Bakugou con seriedad fulminando al grandote con la mirada por haber golpeado a Kirishima, lo haría pagar.

 **-Ustedes no se merecen que les diga mi nombre, ni el verdadero ni el de héroe-** , dijo Shoto mirando al larguirucho con el ceño fruncido mientras que muestra su mano cubierta de hielo.

Prometeo y Gilgamesh tendrían que derrotar a dos molestos villanos.

* * *

Una puerta de metal fue destruida por una potente patada de Lida que observó a los lados de la pasillo donde solo vio contraventanas impidiendo cualquier forma de escapar.

 **-Esta ruta tampoco sirve-** , dijo Lida frustrado ya que no tenían manera de llegar a las escaleras para seguir subiendo la torre.

 **-¿Qué haremos?, ¡somos ratones atrapados en una bolsa!-** , exclamó Mineta desesperado por lo arrinconados que parecen estar ahora.

 **-¿¡Esto es lo más lejos que podemos llegar!?-** , dijo Kaminari frustrado apretando los puños mientras agacha la cabeza.

Nejire permanecía tranquila y se volteó a ver a Melissa. **-Melissa-chan, ¿ves aquello que parece una entrada en el techo?, ¿qué es?-** , le preguntó la peliazul a la rubia mientras señala con curiosidad una ventila en el techo cerca de la pared.

 **-Es la entrada de la sala de mantenimiento para el sistema de luz solar-** , respondió Melissa mirando fijamente la entrada de la sala.

 **-¿No tendrá unas escaleras de emergencia?-** , preguntó Himiko sonriendo con la esperanza de que fuera un camino que pudieran tomar para subir.

 **-Es cierto que hay unas escaleras allí, pero solo podemos acceder a ellas desde el interior-** , contestó la americana algo desanimada mientras agacha un poco la cabeza.

Izuku le sonrió ligeramente a Momo. **-Momo-chan, por favor encárgate-** , le pidió el peliverde a su amiga que comprendió a lo que se refería.

 **-Claro-** , contestó la pelinegra feliz por la confianza depositada en ella para luego de su pecho crear un explosivo adhesivo que lanzó a la entrada en el techo.

 **BOOM**

Entonces donde antes estaba la puerta, ahora había un hoyo por el cual alguien podría entrar.

 **-Si vas al exterior por el espacio del respiradero entonces puedes usar la pared exterior para ir al piso superior-** , decía Momo con una pequeña sonrisa viendo el hoyo que creó su explosivo.

 **-¡Así es!, mientras haya algo similar arriba…-** , decía Uraraka emocionada con la mirada puesta en la entrada.

 **-¡Podremos entrar!-** , completaron Himiko y Nejire contentas al por fin tener una salida de esta encrucijada y poder seguir subiendo la torre.

Izuku se acercó a Mineta y le sonrió con una amabilidad que daba mal rollo. **-Mineta, te encargo esa importante tarea a ti-** , le dijo el peliverde al bajito chico que impactado se alejó unos pasos.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡por qué tengo que hacerlo yo!?-** , se quejó Mineta con miedo y completamente en desacuerdo en hacer esa locura, ¿subir desde el exterior para entrar en esa sala?, ¡no está tan loco!.

 **-¡Por favor, tú eres el único que puede hacerlo!-** , le pidió Nejire al pequeño pelimorado que comenzó a sacudir sus brazos alterado.

 **-¿¡En qué piso creen que estamos ahora!?-** , exclamó Minoru para nada dispuesto, no gracias, prefiere vivir con el sueño de ser popular con las chicas a terminar aplastado contra el suelo por la caída de 80 pisos.

Kaminari se acercó confianzudamente a Mineta y le rodeó con un brazo. **-Si los salvas a todos y te vuelves reconocido entonces te entrevistaran y definitivamente serás popular con las chicas-** , le susurró Denki a su amigo sonriéndole de forma cómplice para luego darle un pulgar en alto, provocando que el pervertido se estremeciera.

 **-¡Por favor!-** , le pidieron Uraraka y Himiko al pequeño chico con esos grandes y hermosos ojos que harían rendirse a cualquier hombre.

 **-Harem, Harem-** , le decía Kaminari en el oído a Mineta que tentado comenzó a temblar y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

 **-¡E-Está bien!, ¡solo tengo que subir!, ¿¡cierto!?-** , exclamó Mineta llorando con una retorcida determinación por hacerlo, si eso lo hacía ser popular entonces lo haría, aunque eso no quita que odie tener que hacer esa locura.

Kaminari con una pequeña sonrisa caminó hasta estar al lado de Izuku. **-Que Minion tan manipulable, bien hecho Kaminari-kun-** , elogió Izuku al rubio eléctrico con una pequeña sonrisa, cumplió bien la tarea que le encomendó.

* * *

En el exterior del edificio se puede apreciar a una pequeña e insignificante pulga, pero en realidad esa pulgar es un pequeño e insignificante chico de cabello morado con forma de ramo de uvas, ¡es el insignificante Mineta!, el cual está escalando la torre ayudándose de sus ¿bolas?, ¿de qué forma eso no se oye mal?.

 **-Harem, Harem, Harem-** , se decía Mineta a sí mismo para darse más ánimos hasta que se detuvo a causa del dolor en su cabeza de exceder la cantidad de bolas que se arranca. **-¡Harem, Harem, Harem!-** , exclamó con más fuerza motivándose con más intensidad para seguir subiendo, pero de nuevo se detuvo a causa del dolor. **-¡HAREM, HAREM!-** , gritaba Minoru mientras lloraba a medida que subía.

En realidad si puede que solo sea una pulga, una insignificante y pervertida pulga.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de mantenimiento***_

Una parte del techo de la sala se abrió y de ese lugar cayó Mineta de cara, en el suelo recuperó un poco el aire para luego ponerse de pie y golpear el aire con un puño.

 **-¡Lo hice!, ¡realmente lo hice!-** , exclamó Mineta eufórico y emocionado cerrando los ojos con lagrimillas en los bordes.

 **-Te estabas tardando-** , le dijo Izuku a Mineta que abrió los ojos y al fin se dio cuenta de que no está solo en la sala, sino que al frente suyo se encuentra el presidente de la clase y Nejire-chan de los Tres Grandes.

 **-¿¡Qué!?, ¿¡por qué ustedes dos están aquí!?-** , preguntaba el pelimorado impactado y señalándoles acusadoramente.

 **-Porque pudimos llegar volando, es obvio-** , respondió Nejire con una linda e inocente sonrisa mientras tiene sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda.

 **-¿¡Entonces qué sentido tenía que yo escalara por el exterior!?-** , gritaba Mineta llorando alterado mientras mira a Izuku exigiendo una respuesta.

 **-No lo sé, me pareció divertido-** , respondió el peliverde con una pequeña sonrisa encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez.

 **-¡Eres un presidente demoniaco!-** , lloró Mineta tirándose al suelo con frustración por haber arriesgado su vida por nada.

Izuku colocó las escaleras para que los demás subieran y así de uno en uno fueron llegando a la sala de mantenimiento mientras que Mineta estaba deprimido en un rincón.

Melissa fue la última en llegar y se acercó un poco al pelimorado para tratar de reconfortarle. **-Aun asi fuiste muy valiente Mineta-kun, ¡como se esperaba de un aspirante a héroe!-** , le dijo la amable rubia al pelimorado que se sintió revitalizado por el simple hecho de que le elogiara.

 **-Ahora sigamos, el tiempo corre-** , les dijo Izuku a todos con un poco de seriedad dado que debían llegar pronto al cuarto de control con prontitud y aún les queda un mucho por subir.

 **-¡Hai!-** , respondieron todos determinados a seguir.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de control estaba Rekcah en la computadora viendo todas las cámaras de seguridad.

 **-Oye, ¿todavía no puedes encontrarlos?-** , le preguntó Swordkil a su compañero para que luego ambos vieran a los mocosos correr en uno de los pasillos, pero la cámara fue rápidamente destruida por Izuku utilizando White Ether.

 **-Maldición-** , maldijo Rekcah con enojo mientras que Swordkil se lleva una mano al comunicador.

 **-¡Oye piso 80!, ¡esos chicos están escapando!, ¿¡Qué es lo que sucede!?-** , les reclamaba el hombre a los dos soldados que se supone debían atraparlos a todos en la Fábrica de Plantas.

* * *

 _ ***Fábrica de Plantas***_

 **-¡Silencio, cállate!-** , le gritó el villano monstruo a Swordkil que le está desconcentrando, estaba más enfocado en encontrar a ese chico explosivo que levantó mucho humo con sus explosiones.

Entonces de un lateral llegó Bakugou con una sonrisa agresiva para atacar al grandullón.

 **BOOM BOOOM BOOOM**

Las explosiones resonaban en el lugar y dañaban en cierta medida al villano, pero este posee una inmensa resistencia y a pesar del daño golpea el suelo con sus grandes brazos intentando atinarle al mocoso. Sin embargo Gilgamesh es demasiado rápido para ser alcanzado por esos ataques brutos, tan solo se redirige en el aire con una explosión para luego contraatacar en un punto débil.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

La explosión más fuerte que las anteriores mandó al villano feo y grande contra una estructura de hielo que Todoroki creó antes.

Todoroki por su lado se desplazaba mediante el hielo en su pierna, derrapó tocando el suelo con su mano derecha para crear hielo.

 **¡FLIUUUSHHHH!**

El frió fluyó en dirección al villano rata como una ventisca, pero el soldado corriendo a gran velocidad dio un salto y en el aire destruyó el hielo creando hoyos con su extraño Quirk, de forma inesperada el hielo que era afectado por ese Quirk terminaba convirtiéndose en duras esferas de hielo que caían al suelo.

 **-Ese hombre no está abriendo un agujero en el espacio, lo está vaciando-** , decía Prometeo viendo con el ceño fruncido al villano larguirucho que estaba en posición para atacar a ambos chicos.

 **-¿Es así como funciona?-** , dijo Bakugou mirando de reojo al cara rata para luego encarar al villano monstruo que se estaba recuperando de su explosión. **-Demonios, ríndanse de una vez, no puedo jugar contigo para siempre-** , exclamó el rubio alzándose en el aire con su Quirk para luego comenzar a girar con sus explosiones en dirección al villano, creando una especie de remolino. **-¡Howitzer… Impact!-** , gritó Gilgamesh con fuerza sacudiendo el aire cuando su ataque dio de lleno contra el duro villano.

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOM!**

El suelo tembló y el aire se descontroló ante el impacto de la potente explosión del chico, tanta fue la fuerza que del humo salió volando el villano en su forma normal fuera de combate.

 **-¡No puedo creerlo!-** , exclamó el villano rata sorprendido de que ese chico haya logrado vencer a su compañero, entonces lanzó su ataque de vacío en su dirección.

 **-¡Bakugou!-** , le gritó Todoroki al rubio alertándolo del ataque a su persona.

 **-¡Como si me fuera a tocar esa mierda!-** , exclamó Katsuki haciéndose a un lado para esquivar el ataque, con una explosión se elevó al aire y allí apuntó con su brazo al villano y con su otra mano se sostuvo el brazo. **-¡X BURNER!-** , gritó Gilgamesh enviando una poderosa explosión en dirección al soldado larguirucho,

Prometeo tampoco se quedó atrás y envió una gran ráfaga de fuego en dirección al villano que estaba acorralado por ambos lados.

 **¡FLOOOOWSSHHH!**

 **¡KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Ambos ataques dieron de lleno contra el hombre y el impacto sacudió completamente la fábrica de plantas, había un calor insoportable y el aire estaba como loco, pero el resultado fue satisfactorio cuando de entre el humo vieron al villano caer inconsciente y chamuscado al suelo.

Shoto utilizó su hielo para inmovilizar a los dos villanos inconscientes y luego junto con Bakugou fue corriendo a la pared donde había chocado Kirishima.

 **-¿¡Kirishima!?-** , exclamó Bakugou preocupado acercándose al cráter donde estaba el pelirrojo encajado en la pared con sus brazos abiertos.

 **-¿Estás bien?-** , le preguntó Todoroki a su compañero con calma ya que a simple vista no parece muy herido, solo su traje parece algo gastado por el choque.

 **-N-No puedo moverme, ayúdame Bro-** , le pidió Kirishima a Bakugou que alzó una ceja y soltó un suspiro.

 **-¿Eres idiota?, solo desactiva tu Quirk-** , le dijo Katsuki a Red Riot que estaba justamente atorado a causa de su endurecimiento.

 **-Oh, cierto-** , dijo Kirishima dándose cuenta de su descuido desactivando su Quirk y finalmente ser libre del cráter. **-Pero amigo, eso de verdad me sorprendió-** , dijo el chico con una sonrisa mirando sus manos mientras está sentado con la espalda apoyada de la pared.

 **-Me alegro de que estés ileso-** , expresó Todoroki con sinceridad viendo al pelirrojo que tiene un Quirk defensivo bastante bueno para recibir el potente golpe de aquel villano.

Red Riot comenzó a ponerse de pie. **-¡Si, tú también!-** , respondió Kirishima sonriéndole amigablemente al peli mixto que tampoco parecía herido.

Katsuki se metió las manos en los bolsillos y le dio la espalda a Kirishima, se alejó unos pasos y susurró un. **-Gracias-** , ya que el pelirrojo le salvó de recibir aquel potente ataque y recibió el golpe en su lugar.

Kirishima se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero se acercó al rubio y con una gran sonrisa le dio una palmada en la espalda. **-¿¡Qué diablos!?, ¡tú no eres así!, ¡no te preocupes!-** , le dijo alegremente el pelirrojo a su amigo que no se comporta como él mismo.

 **-¡No estoy preocupado por un descerebrado como tú!-** , le gritó Bakugou enfurecido a Kirishima que solo sonrió divertido por su actitud.

 **-Tsundere-** , dijo Todoroki tranquilamente viendo la personalidad de Gilgamesh, el cual se enojó más por esa palabra.

 **-¡Cállate o te exploto la mierda de cara que tienes!-** , le gritó el rubio cenizo al pelimixto con agresividad mientras crea pequeñas explosiones en la palma de sus manos.

 **-Vamos, hay que ir tras Midoriya y los otros-** , les dijo Shoto a los dos con serenidad ignorando la amenaza para luego correr en dirección a la salida, ya da igual si rompen las contraventanas.

 **-Tch, estúpido mitad-mitad-** , masculló Katsuki un poco irritado mientras sigue de mala gana a Todoroki junto con Kirishima.

 **-Todoroki, danos más detalles-** , le pidió Eijirou a Shoto buscando saber qué fue todo lo que sucedió.

Pero antes de que el chico de cabello bicolor pudiera responder, varios robots de seguridad salieron de las estructuras que estaban en la fábrica de plantas, el número fácilmente superaba los tres dígitos.

 **-Parece que se han puesto serios-** , dijo Todoroki con seriedad poniéndose en posición para pelear al igual que Bakugou y Kirishima, el rubio sonrió con hostilidad, el pelirrojo endureció su cuerpo y Shoto activó tanto su lado de hielo como el de fuego.

Tenían que encargarse de unas molestias antes de subir con los demás.

* * *

 _ **[¡Jefe, esos no son chicos ordinarios!]**_ , le dijo Rekcah a Wólfram a través del comunicador. _**[Son estudiantes de Yuuei, aspirantes a héroes, esos mocosos probablemente quieran restaurar el sistema de seguridad]**_ , le decía el soldado al jefe de la operación que está sentado sobre una de las mesas de la recepción.

 **-Has puesto en marcha las máquinas de seguridad del piso 80, ¿verdad?-** , le dijo Wólfram a su subordinado con calma mientras apunta con su pistola a unos rehenes para asustarlos.

 _ **[Si señor]**_ , respondió Rekcah del otro lado del comunicador mientras que velozmente libera a todos los robots de seguridad del edificio.

 **-Entonces levanta todos los bloqueos de los piso 100 al 130-** , le ordenó Wólfram con sencillez.

 _ **[¿Huh?]**_ , preguntó Rekcah confundido por la orden de su jefe.

 **-Has lo que te dijo-** , le dijo el pelirrojo al soldado con seriedad.

 _ **[Pero señor, Izuku Midoriya está con los jóvenes, es el chico de muchos Quirks]**_ , decía Rekcah dudoso de si debían subestimar al adolescente de cabello verde, sin duda es un peligro casi igualable a All Might.

 **-Me da igual, solo obedece, gáname todo el tiempo que puedas-** , le dijo Wólfram al hombre con autoridad e ímpetu para que obedeciera, él está perfectamente consciente del peligro que representa Izuku Midoriya, pero ya está preparado para lidiar con él.

All Might veía a Wólfram desde el escenario mientras que su musculoso cuerpo comienza a emitir un poco de humo. **(Aguanta, ¡aguanta un poco más!)** , pensó el rubio con dificultad para mantener su forma musculosa.

* * *

 _ ***Con el Grupo de Izuku***_

Todos se encontraban corriendo por uno de los pasillos, siendo Izuku, Tenya, Toga y Nejire quienes encabezan al grupo.

 **-¿No parece que tenemos mucha suerte?, todos los bloqueos han sido levantados desde que pasamos el piso 100-** , comentó Kaminari algo intrigado por lo fácil que les estaba resultando avanzar.

 **-Quizás nos habrán perdido el rastro-** , opinó Uraraka mirando al rubio mientras todos siguen corriendo.

 **-No es así, no están llevando a algún sitio donde planean separarnos o tendernos una emboscada-** , dijo Izuku tranquilamente con la mirada puesta en el camino captando la atención de los demás.

 **-¡Entonces estamos yendo a una trampa!-** , exclamó Mineta aterrado y llorando un poco.

Entity seguía corriendo delante de los demás sin ningún atisbo de miedo. **-Caeremos en su trampa con tal de subir más pisos, de cualquier manera no es que tengan una oportunidad para detenernos-** , dijo el peliverde con una ligera sonrisa confiada en su rostro, transmitiéndole más seguridad a los demás.

* * *

 _ ***Laboratorio del piso 130***_

El grupo no tardó mucho para llegar al laboratorio lleno de ordenadores y luces de neones donde habían varios robots de seguridad montando guardia.

 **-¡Hay muchos de ellos!-** , exclamó Kaminari observando el gran número de máquinas a través de la ventanilla de la puerta en la cual están todos escondidos.

 **-Parece que el enemigo ha cambiado de tácticas, ahora intenta capturarnos-** , comentó Himiko con seriedad viendo a los numerosos robots.

 **-Entonces descubrieron que somos de Yuuei-** , dijo Nejire con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su Kouhai rubia que asintió con la cabeza.

 **-Pero así sabemos que esperar-** , dijo Momo con una ligera sonrisa creando de su espalda una capa aislante de electricidad donde cabrían todos.

Izuku le colocó una mano en el hombro a Kaminari. **-Kaminari-kun, no uses todo tu voltaje-** , le dijo el peliverde a su compañero con serenidad recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio.

 **-De acuerdo-** , respondió Denki mostrando un pulgar en alto para luego extender sus dos brazos al frente de Lida.

 **-¡Aquí vamos!-** , exclamó Tenya sujetando los brazos de Kaminari, entonces activó los propulsores de su Engine y dio vueltas cual Beyblade para terminar lanzando al rubio eléctrico en dirección a los robots.

 **-Tomen esto…-** , decía Kaminari con una sonrisa aterrizando en medio de todos los robots que le rodearon. **-¡Ataque indiscriminado: 1.2 millones de voltios!-** , gritó Pikachu activando su impactrueno soltando una masiva cantidad de rayos, pero las maquinas se resguardaron en sus armazones.

Izuku observó esto tranquilamente desde afuera de la capa aislante. **-Entonces están equipadas con resistencia al alto voltaje, entonces no tiene sentido atacar con electricidad-** , decía el peliverde luego de ver suficiente para proceder a caminar unos pasos hacia los robots.

 **-¡Woah!-** , se exaltó Kaminari sorprendido al ser levantado con Telekinesis y llevado de vuelta al grupo que miraban como Entity se acercaba a los robots que fueron hacia él.

 **-¿Y qué tal con fuego?-** , preguntó Izuku con una media sonrisa haciendo un movimiento con su mano derecha, lanzando una llamarada de fuego azabache de Inferno.

 **¡FLOOWSHHH!**

El ardiente fuego oscuro impactó contra los robots que al principio fueron solo un poco dañados pero aun poseían resistencia a altas temperaturas, sin embargo las llamas negras no se apagaban y el calor tan abrasador del fuego terminó por derretir a los robots hasta quedar inservibles.

Uraraka salía de la capa aislante mirando a Izuku con asombro. **-Casi parece que estamos haciendo trampa con Deku-kun aquí-** , dijo la castaña notando de nuevo lo poderoso que es el peliverde que en unos segundos acabó con todos los robots.

Izuku con desagrado notó como no apagó parte del fuego de inferno en la manga de su brazo y el fuego se propagó al resto de su ropa. **-Demonios, olvide que este traje no se regenera-** , dijo Entity con molestia arrancándose el saco y la camisa bruscamente antes de que Inferno le quemara la piel. **-Es una suerte que no me haya olvidado de traer esto-** , dijo Izuku sin darse la vuelta a ver a sus amigos y amigas mientras llevaba una mano a Reborn y presionó el botón blanco, causando que el invento de Melissa expulsara de su interior su traje de héroe Reaper llevándolo puesto ahora.

 **-¡Tienes tu traje de héroe, Izuku-kun!, ¡es asombroso!-** , exclamó Himiko bastante sorprendida y emocionada al igual que los demás que se asombraron al ver al peliverde vistiendo su traje de héroe, todo gracias a esa hebilla de su cinturón.

El chico se volteó a ver a Melissa por encima del hombro con una ligera sonrisa. **-Gracias a ti Melissa, ahora puedo afrontar este problema como un héroe-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia de ojos azules que creó a Reborn.

 **-No me agradezcas, demuéstrame el tipo de héroe que tiene mi invento, Entity-kun-** , le contestó Melissa al heroico chico que asintió tranquilamente con la cabeza, tomaría eso como un reto.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos mientras que su audición aumentada con Beast detectó un creciente sonido de la izquierda del laboratorio. **-Más robots vienen desde la izquierda, vamos a la derecha-** , les dijo el presidente de la clase a los demás que le siguieron.

* * *

 _ **[Jefe, las máquinas de seguridad fueron destruidas, ¡hemos perdido a esos niños!]**_ , decía Rekcah alterado desde el cuarto de control al no poder localizar más al grupo de jóvenes.

 **-No pierdas la cabeza, es posible que haya alguien entre esos mocosos con un Quirk de audición-** , dijo tranquilamente Wólfram de pie entre los rehenes, luego frunció el ceño. **-Quizás hasta sea ese Izuku Midoriya, al parecer va a ser una verdadera piedra en el zapato-** , susurró con un poco de enojo dirigido al chico que representa una amenaza para su plan.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de servidores del piso 138***_

Todo el grupo se encontraba corriendo a través de la sala de servidores, pero notan que la puerta al final se abre y de adentro salen una gran cantidad de robots de seguridad.

 **-¿¡Una trampa!?-** , exclamó Lida con seriedad poniéndose en posición para pelear con la gran cantidad de máquinas.

Izuku dio unos pasos al frente mientras extiende su mano hacia los robots. **-Solo debo eliminarlos-** , dijo el peliverde preparado para volver a usar Inferno para despejar el camino.

Pero Melissa colocó una mano en su hombro para detenerlo. **-Espera, si los servidores de aquí reciben daño también afectarán la funcionalidad del sistema de seguridad-** , le avisó ella al peliverde que debía abstenerse de hacer un ataque de área.

Pitidos llamaron la atención de los jóvenes que observaron como de los pasillos superiores de la sala saltaron robots de seguridad que cayeron frente a ellos.

 **-¿¡Cuántos de ellos hay!?-** , preguntó Mineta intimidado por la increíble superioridad numérica de las máquinas, los superas en números de 50 a 1.

Entity hizo caso a la advertencia de Melissa y no comprometería los servidores, entonces se puso en posición para cortar a los robots con sus manos en forma de cuchillas metálicas. Pero antes de que se lanzara al ataque, todos sus amigos se plantaron delante de él para encarar a las máquinas.

 **-Tienen que irse ustedes, nosotros nos encargaremos-** , le dijo Nejire con una alegre sonrisa a Izuku y a Melissa que se sorprendieron un poco por sus palabras.

 **-Midoriya-kun, vete con Melissa-san y encuentren otro camino-** , le pidió Lida a su amigo con una sonrisa mientras que Kaminari a su lado asentía con la cabeza de acuerdo.

Izuku negó con la cabeza ante sus peticiones. **-No puedo dejarlos luchando solos, me quedaré-** , sentenció el chico rehusándose a dejarlos peleando sin su ayuda.

Pero Momo le miró a los ojos con amabilidad. **-No puedes Izuku-kun, tú eres el único que puede llevar a Melissa al último piso, nosotros solo te retrasaremos como hasta ahora-** , le decía la pelinegra a su amigo que se quedó tieso en su sitio.

Toga le sonrió ampliamente a su mejor amigo mientras inclina la cabeza a un lado. **-¿Pensaste que no nos daríamos cuenta?, si quisieras puedes ir volando al último piso, pero decidiste escoltarnos hacia arriba-** , dijo Himiko con sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda, de verdad que Izuku es una persona muy amable.

Ochako miró con seguridad a su amigo peliverde. **-Vete Deku-kun, nosotros nos encargamos de todo aquí-** , le dijo la castaña con una sonrisa y mostrando un pulgar en alto.

Nejire se irguió e infló el pecho con orgullo. **-No te preocupes que una de Los Tres Grandes estará apoyando, recuerda que puedes confiar en mí, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo la peliazul al chico de traje que amplió ligeramente los ojos.

 **-Chicas-** , dijo Izuku sorprendiéndose un poco ante la voluntad de ellas y sus amigos, no está acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, tener a personas con las cuales contar, en las cuales depositar su confianza, de verdad que ha obtenido buenos amigos. Él sonrió ligeramente. **-Está bien, pero griten en cualquier momento y estaré aquí, ¿entienden?, al menos les traeré a un clon o cuatro de Not Alone si lo necesitan-** , les avisó con calma mientras ve a sus cuatro amigas al frente suyo.

 **-Ya vete, tonto-** , le dijo Momo con una sonrisa al chico y la pelinegra junto con las demás rieron ligeramente divertidas por lo sobreprotector que es él con todos.

Él sintió en su pecho ese acogedor sentimiento al verlas sonreír, entonces mostró una tenue sonrisa. **-Al menos déjenme darles una ayudita antes de irme-** , dijo extendiendo su mano en dirección a los numerosos robots y en su palma se formó una esfera de luz.

Esa esfera de White Ether la disparó al centro del gran número de máquinas y tardó unos segundos en liberar una explosión controlada que eliminó un aproximado de 30 robots y creó un hoyo en el suelo por el cual varias de las maquinas se cayeron.

 **-Presumido-** , le dijo Himiko a su mejor amigo divertida mientras le golpea un hombro juguetonamente.

El peliverde de traje le ofreció la mano a Melissa que está a su lado. **-Melissa, ven conmigo-** , le dijo Izuku a la rubia que asintió y sujetó la mano del peliverde que la comenzó a elevar en el aire junto a él con Flight.

Izuku y Melissa llegaron a una puerta en los pasillos superiores y salieron de la sala, dejando a Momo, Nejire, Himiko, Ochako, Tenya, Kaminari y Mineta contra los numerosos robots que siguen apareciendo como si no tuvieran fin.

Lida flexiono las piernas poniéndose en posición. **-¡Torque Over, Recipro Burst!-** , exclamó el chico de lentes acelerando a gran velocidad al correr contra los robots y atacarlos con fuertes patadas haciéndolos chocar contra las paredes.

Momo con una considerable cantidad de esfuerzo creó un cañón. **-Utiliza este cañón Kaminari-kun, tienes cinco disparos-** , le dijo la pelinegra al rubio que si seguía utilizando su Quirk se volvería idiota y sería una carga, al menos de esta forma podría ayudar.

 **-¡Muy bien!-** , respondió Kaminari sonriendo motivado para comenzar a disparar una clase de pegamento o sustancia pegajosa que atrapó a tres robots y los inmovilizó.

Momo se puso en posición, rompió la falda de su vestido para tener mejor movilidad, creó en su mano derecha su bastón de metal con una punta filosa y en su antebrazo izquierdo creó su Escudo Solar que utilizó contra Tokoyami, el cual por su mecanismo se retraía y se abría para mejor versatilidad.

 **-¡Yo voy a pelear!-** , exclamó Momo decidida a ganarles la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible a Izuku y a Melissa para que pudieran recuperar el sistema de seguridad.

 **-¡Vamos!-** , exclamó Nejire con una gran sonrisa elevándose en el aire con su Quirk para comenzar a atacar a los robots con controladas ondas de Surge mientras que Momo ayudaba a Tenya con otro grupo de máquinas.

Mineta lanzaba sus bolas como loco causando que los robots se quedaran pegados y no pudieran seguir avanzando, detrás de él estaba Toga acercándose a Uraraka para hablarle.

 **-Uraraka-chan, déjame beber un poco de tu sangre-** , le pidió Himiko a su amiga castaña con seriedad sorprendiéndola un poco, la verdad una petición así no es muy linda.

 **-E-Está bien-** , aceptó Ochako algo nerviosa comprendiendo que es para que su amiga utilice su Quirk, aunque no entiende qué motivo puede tener para adoptar su apariencia en un momento como este.

 **-¡Pero si te transformas vas a quedar desnuda luego de que se acabe el efecto!-** , le dijo Momo exaltada a su amiga mientras sigue combatiendo contra las máquinas que se acercaban a ella para inmovilizarla, sinceramente no comprende qué es lo que planea hacer su amiga rubia.

Himiko sonrió confiada rasgando una parte de su vestido para mostrar que debajo tiene puesto sus mayas que forman parte de su traje de héroe. **-Nunca salgo sin esto puesto en caso de emergencias-** , dijo la chica de ojos amarillos agradeciendo de nuevo que Izuku haya creado esas mayas para ella.

La rubia sacó ágilmente un cuchillo oculto de su vestido, con él cortó con cuidado la mano de Uraraka que aguantó el dolor y de la herida brotó un poco de sangre. Toga pasó su dedo por la herida y chupó la sangre de la castaña que se sentía algo incomoda y avergonzada por esto.

Entonces a la vista de todos Noblesse comenzó a tomar la apariencia de Uraraka, con la única diferencia de que esta Uraraka tenía puesto el vestido de Himiko y tenía una amplia y alegre sonrisa característica de la rubia de ojos amarillos.

 **-Es extraño verme a mí misma, aunque… ese vestido si me queda bien-** , dijo Uraraka con una mano en su mentón viendo cuidadosamente a Toga con su apariencia que la verdad luce muy bien ese atuendo, es como verse en un espejo, un espejo de personas ricas.

Himiko sonrió divertida y le colocó una mano en el hombro a su amiga castaña. **-Uraraka-chan, has lo que yo-** , le dijo Noblesse a Ochako que observó la confianza en su propio rostro y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-¡De acuerdo!-** , aceptó Uravity con una sonrisa viendo a Noblesse que comenzó a correr en dirección a los robots seguida de la castaña.

Toga con la apariencia de Ochako comenzó a desplazarse ágilmente entre las maquinas tocándolos a todos con las almohadillas de sus dedos, la Uraraka original trataba de imitar a su amiga y como podía trataba de tocar a todas las maquinas posibles.

Sinceramente resultaba algo confuso ver a las dos castañas desplazándose entre los robots de seguridad, en cierto punto era difícil reconocer cuál de las dos es Toga y cual la original, solo sus vestidos ayudaban a identificarlas cuando se quedaban quietas.

Lo verdaderamente sorprendente fue cuando Ochako activó su Quirk para elevar a los robots, pero no fue solo ella, sino que Himiko con la apariencia de la castaña también comenzó a hacer flotar a las maquinas que se despegaron del suelo y se elevaron en el aire.

 **-¿¡Toga-chan está utilizando el Quirk de Uraraka-chan!?-** , exclamó Nejire con sorpresa en sus ojos y no es la única en ese estado, los demás asi como la misma Ochako estaban sorprendidos al ver que Himiko podía utilizar también Zero Gravity.

Noblesse saltó de la cabeza de un robot para ponerse segura y les sonrió a sus amigos. **-Esto es gracias a que he entrenado y he observado como Uraraka-chan utiliza su Quirk-** , dijo Himiko con una amplia sonrisa recordando todo su entrenamiento con Edgeshot y los consejos que recibió de Izuku.

Esta es la habilidad especial que ella ha logrado pulir, ha llevado su Quirk Transfor a otro nivel, este es el fruto de su trabajo duro, ahora el nombre de su particularidad es: _"Chrysalis"_.

 **-¡Al parecer yo también puedo hacerlo!-** , exclamó Toga con una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Uraraka tocando a otros cuantos robots junto a Uraraka hasta que ambas se alejaron una al lado de la otra. **-¡Desactivémoslo!-** , le dijo Noblesse a Uravity y ambas castañas al mismo tiempo juntaron al almohadillas de sus manos desactivando Zero Gravity sobre los numerosos robots que estaban a varios metros del suelo.

Es entonces cuando la fuera universal de la gravedad actuó y los robots vieron su abrupto final al impactar contra el suelo y destruirse en varios pedazos, una lluvia de metal, el sonido de piezas mecánicas romperse ante el choque se escuchó en toda la sala, fue todo un buen espectáculo.

 **-¡Lo hicimos!-** , exclamaron Himiko y Ochako emocionadas saltando de alegría y chocando las manos por su buena combinación de trabajo en equipo.

Tenya por su lado combatía a otro grupo de máquinas que lo tenían rodeados y saltaban hacia él, pero Ingenium 2.0 seguía pateándolos sin descanso con sus potentes piernas. **-Mi motor no se ha detenido todavía, ¡esto es gracias a Midoriya-kun!-** , exclamaba el pelinegro con seriedad recordando cuando su amigo le potenció con All Fiction, luego sus propulsores tomaron un color azulado. **-¡Recipro… Extend!-** , exclamó el chico acelerando a una velocidad aun mayor una de sus piernas para patear con intensidad a los robots que por el impacto despegaron en varias direcciones.

Momo atacaba con su lanza, se protegía con su escudo, retraía su escudo, esquiva y contraatacaba, esos sencillos pasos los repetía una y otra vez de forma precisa y los robots caían de uno en uno cuando se le acercaban.

 **-No podré utilizar Cruel Sun aquí adentro, ¡pero aun así puedo vencerlos!-** , exclamó la Yaoyorozu con determinación mirando a las maquinas a su alrededor para luego hacer un barrido con su bastón que alcanzó a todos los robots a su alrededor y les hizo un corte profundo que los dañó.

Unos robots saltaron en grupo por detrás de Momo aprovechando su guardia baja, pero todos fueron golpeados en el aire por una onda de choque que los mandó volando. Momo observó que la causante de este ataque fue Nejire quien flotando con su Quirk se le acercó.

 **-No te sobre esfuerces Momo-chan, te estoy apoyando, lo haremos juntas, ¿de acuerdo?-** , le dijo la peliazul a la pelinegra con una amigable y linda sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento de una agradecida Momo que aprecia la ayuda de su amiga y Senpai.

* * *

De vuelta en el cuarto de control se podía observar como Swordkil miraba irritado las cámaras de la sala de servidores. **-Maldición, esos molestos mocosos dan muchos problemas-** , cometón el hombre frustrado ya que el grupito estaba derrotando a todos los robots de seguridad. **-¿Dónde está Izuku Midoriya y Melissa Shield?-** , le preguntó con seriedad a Rekcah que seguía frente al monitor.

 **-Los perdí-** , informó el hombre de descuidado cabello blanco con seriedad mientras sigue buscando en las cámaras del edificio.

 **-Maldición-** , maldijo Swordkil su mala suerte de tener que realizar este plan con el chico de los muchos Quirks como obstáculo de paradero desconocido.

* * *

Izuku y Melissa llegaron a cierta zona al aire libre donde el viento era algo fuerte, comprensible si se toma en cuenta la altura en la que se encuentran. En el sitio había varias estructuras que funcionan como pilares que tienen varias hélices conectadas al pilar central.

 **-Esto es el sistema generador de energía eólica-** , decía Melissa con seriedad mientras camina con Izuku al lado suyo.

 **-¿Por qué me pediste subir por aquí?-** , le preguntó Entity con calma a la rubia que le había traído a este lugar.

 **-Si subimos por la torre más máquinas de seguridad estarán esperándonos para emboscarnos-** , le respondió la chica al peliverde que no le dio ni la más mínima importancia a ese detalle.

 **-Aun así no suponen un reto para mí-** , dijo Izuku con despreocupación y un tono ligeramente arrogante mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza, esos robots no son más que juguetes para él.

La rubia sonrió levemente ante la actitud confiada del chico. **-Pero prefiero que guardes tus energías, es mejor si subimos directo a la cima desde aquí-** , le dijo Melissa a él con calma mientras fija su mirada en un sitio en concreto que estaba por encima de todo el sistema de hélices. **-Si podemos llegar a esa salida de emergencia-** , dijo la chica recogiendo sus temblorosas manos contra su pecho esperando que pudieran llegar a aquella lejana entrada que los llevaría directo al último piso.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente al percatarse de que ella se ha estado esforzando tanto a pesar de tener miedo, entonces se acercó y le sujetó la mano sorprendiéndola un poco. **-No hay problema, déjamelo a mí-** , le dijo Entity a Melissa que se sonrojó ligeramente y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba elevándose en el aire junto al peliverde que la sujetaba con cuidado.

El chico utilizando Flight los elevaba a ambos en dirección a la salida de emergencia que está a varios metros más arriba. Pero ambos oyeron un sonido abajo y observaron cómo los robots de seguridad llegaban a través de la puerta por la que vinieron.

La rubia ensanchó los ojos al ver como las maquinas parecían apuntar unos pequeños cañones hacia ellos. **-¡Las máquinas de seguridad van a dispararnos!-** , exclamó la rubia para avisar al peliverde que no se preocupó por ello, pues se percató de que llegó la ayuda.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

 **-Como siempre en el momento justo, Kacchan-** , comentó Izuku con una ligera sonrisa viendo a Bakugou que llegó explotando a una fila entera de máquinas. El peliverde entones fijó su atención sobre Shoto y Ejirou que se acercaban corriendo desde atrás de los robots. **-Todoroki-kun, Kirishima-kun, por favor encárguense de los robots mientras nos encargamos del sistema de seguridad-** , les pidió Entity con calma a sus dos amigos a través de Echoes.

 **-¡Déjanoslo a nosotros!-** , respondió Kirishima con una sonrisa endureciendo sus brazos para atacar a los robots junto a Katsuki.

 **-Vamos a detener a estos chicos justo aquí-** , declaró Prometeo con seriedad creando mucho hielo que fue en dirección a las máquinas que no paraban de llegar.

 **-Solo hago esto porque quiero, ¡no estoy siguiendo tus órdenes, Deku!-** , exclamó Bakugou molesto como si necesitara aclarar ese detalle para no dar lugar a malentendidos, luego explotó con sus dos manos a 6 robots que saltaron en dirección a Kirishima y Todoroki.

 **-¡Dices eso pero estamos haciendo un gran equipo!-** , dijo Red Riot divertido golpeando con sus brazos a un par de robots mientras que logra adaptarse al ritmo de combate de Shoto y Katsuki que no paraban de destruir y neutralizar robots.

De la nada un robot de mayor tamaño que el resto llegó al sitio, parecía una clase de tanque, seguro es la artillería pesada. Este gran robot apuntó su gran cañón en dirección a Izuku y Melissa que siguen elevándose en el aire.

Shoto se percató de que la punta de su cañón adquiría una tonalidad rojiza. **-¡Cuidado!-** , les gritó Todoroki a Izuku al ser incapaz de poder detener el robot con su hielo a tiempo antes de que este les disparara.

Izuku escuchó a su amigo y el disparo del robot, pero con Melissa le es difícil poder esquivar el proyectil, por lo cual no le quedó de otra que abrazarla para protegerla del inminente impacto.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

Bakugou, Kirishima y Todoroki miraron preocupados la explosión que creó humo y de esa nube negra salió disparado Izuku a causa del impacto que recibió en su espalda.

 **-¡Entity-kun!-** , gritó Melissa preocupada por el peliverde que la protegió del disparo con su espalda que ahora estaba descubierta y se notaba algo lastimada.

El chico a pesar del ligero dolor, le sonrió ligeramente a ella. **-No te preocupes, no es nada, solo me tomó por sorpresa-** , respondió Izuku para tranquilizarla mientras que Mom regenera la espalda de su traje. **-Vamos a tomar un desvió-** , decía él viendo la torre a la cual se dirigían al cambiar de trayectoria por el disparo. **-¡Agárrate fuerte!-** , le ordenó a la rubia ya que entrarían de una forma un poco brusca.

 **-¡Sí!-** , contestó Melissa aferrándose a Izuku mientras cierra los ojos.

Izuku recogió su brazo derecho y el One For All comenzó a rodearlo. **-¡Smash!-** , gritó Entity utilizando solo un 10% que bastó para hacer un gran hoyo en la torre de concreto.

 _ **¡POOOOOOM!**_

* * *

Wólfram fue informado de este suceso a través de Rekcah y frunció el ceño. **-Envía a Swordkil y a los demás-** , ordenó el pelirrojo empujando a uno de sus hombres mientras se dirige a la salida.

 _ **[¡Si señor!]**_ , respondió Rekcah del otro lado de la llamada.

 **-¡Defiende la sala de control hasta que yo llegue!-** , decía Wólfram con un deje de enojo en su voz mientras atraviesa una de las salidas de la recepción.

All Might lo vio irse y apretó los dientes mientras su cuerpo libera una mayor cantidad de humo que antes. **(¡Resiste cuerpo mío!, solo un poco más, ¡ya lo lograran!, ¡estoy seguro!)** , pensaba el símbolo de la paz haciendo un intenso esfuerzo por mantener su forma musculosa.

* * *

De vuelta con Izuku y Melissa, estos habían logrado entrar a la torre a través del hoyo tamaño pared que creó Entity con su golpe, de modo que actualmente en el suelo a rubia se encontrara encima del peliverde que la seguía resguardando entre sus brazos.

 **-¡Entity-kun!, ¡¿Estás bien?!-** , le preguntó Melissa preocupada al chico mientras se aleja de él para observar su estado.

Izuku se recompuso ligeramente adolorido y con una tenue sonrisa. **-Sí, solo mi traje está un poco sucio-** , le respondió con calma a la chica mientras que su traje reparaba los cortes que recibió. **-¿Qué hay de ti?-** , le preguntó él un poco preocupado mientras le sujeta las manos y comienza a inspeccionarla en busca de alguna herida.

Ella se sintió feliz por su preocupación y le sonrió gentilmente. **-Estoy bien, solo unos pocos rasguños-** , le dijo Melissa al joven héroe para que no se preocupara, gracias a él que la protegió ella estaba casi ilesa.

Izuku entrecerró los ojos al escuchar a alguien acercándose y se puso de pie con Melissa. **-Ponte detrás-** , le ordenó él a la rubia que lo hizo y momentos después Izuku cubrió su brazo con Metallica para bloquear el ataque de Swordkil que iba a atacar a Melissa con su brazo convertido en un filoso taladro.

El chico con una expresión aburrida miraba a los ojos a Swordkil que aplicaba fuerza en su brazo tratando de mover al peliverde, pero este no cedía ni un milímetro, más bien no parece realizar ningún tipo de esfuerzo para encararle.

Izuku agitó su brazo metálico para crear una apertura en el villano y le propinó un puñetazo en el rostro, causando que Swordkil adolorido se alejara unos metros con su nariz rota y sangrando.

 **-¡Tch, chicos revoltosos!-** , exclamó el soldado con enojo acercándose a volver a atacar a Izuku quien movió su cabeza a un lado esquivando el ataque para contraatacar con otro puñetazo esta vez dirigido al mentón de Swordkil que apretó los dientes adolorido.

 **-¿Qué es lo que buscan con todo esto?-** , le preguntó Izuku al villano con un poco de seriedad para saber lo que buscan al invadir I-Island, ¿tecnología?, ¿secuestrar científicos?, ¿prestigio en el bajo mundo?.

Swordkil frunció el ceño enfurecido y escupió sangre a un lado del peliverde. **-¡No pretendas ser un héroe!-** , le gritó con fuerza transformando también su otro brazo en un taladro para atacar a Izuku.

Entity suspiró cansado de perder su tiempo, convirtió su brazo metálico en una cuchilla que detuvo los dos taladros del villano, luego convirtió su brazo libre en un martillo grueso con el cual golpeó el abdomen del hombre dejándolo sin aire, Izuku sin piedad le sujetó del cuello de su uniforme y le dio un cabezazo tan fuerte que bastó para dejarlo inconsciente.

Izuku al ver como el hombre quedó fuera de combate le observó con desdén. **–Patético-** , dijo y luego lo tiró en el suelo como si no fuera más que basura, si hubiera soltado información entonces sería más misericordioso.

El peliverde se volteó a ver a la rubia que se sonrojó a causa de haberle visto actuar para protegerla del ataque que estaba dirigido a ella. Izuku le sonrió amablemente a la chica. **-Melissa, vamos a salvarlos a todos-** , le dijo el chico a la americana que se sintió más motivada y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , respondió Melissa con determinación en su rostro para luego ella seguir a Izuku que subió escaleras arriba, no les quedaba mucho para llegar al último piso.

* * *

Izuku corría al frente de Melissa y ambos encontraron a unos soldados de Wólfram en la cima de las escaleras del piso 200.

 **-¡Están aquí!-** , gritó uno de los 7 soldados presentes comenzando a disparar sus armas en dirección a los adolescentes

Entity utilizó Perfect Cube para proteger a Melissa de las balas, él por su lado activó Ghoul y sus cuatro colas con escamas carmesís le permitieron desplazarse entre las paredes y techo con una agilidad demoniaca, además las balas no penetraban las colas del chico que en un parpadeo llegó con los soldados y se encargó de ellos.

Al haber dejado a los siete soldados armados fuera de combate, desactivó Ghoul y Perfect Cube, permitiéndole a Melissa subir con él que la esperó para ser guiado por ella en este piso donde ella está más familiarizada.

 **-¿Dónde está la sala de control?-** , le preguntó Izuku con calma a la rubia mientras ambos se movían entre los pasillos laberinticos de este piso.

 **-Al frente del ascensor central-** , respondió Melissa siguiendo de cerca al peliverde que miraba atentamente en cada esquina en busca de la sala hasta que finalmente la encontró y le hizo un gesto a Melissa para que se acercara.

La entrada era una clase de caja fuerte que al parecer ya se encuentra abierta y Entity con su visión amplificada de Beast pudo observar quien estaba en el interior de la sala.

 **-Tu padre está ahí-** , le avisó Izuku con tranquilidad a la hija del científico, causando que ella se mostrara confundida.

 **-¿Papá?, ¿por qué está en el piso superior?-** , se preguntó Melissa intrigada y algo sorprendida por la noticia, Izuku la tomó de la mano y la hizo moverse con él hasta la entrada de la sala para que observaran más de cerca.

 **-¿Quizás los villanos lo trajeron para obligarlo a hacer algo?, pudieron amenazarlo con hacerte algo-** , opinó Izuku con calma notando con Eyes´God como no hay nadie más en la sala que el profesor y Sam, si no han escapado a pesar de tener la salida abierta debe ser porque están siendo amenazados.

 **-¡Tenemos que salvarlo!-** , pidió Melissa preocupada por su padre mientras mira a Izuku pidiendo su ayuda, a lo cual Entity le sonríe ligeramente a ella.

 **-Ese es mi labor-** , le dijo el joven héroe a Melissa mientras se pone de pie dispuesto a entrar, pero antes de eso escucha algo del interior que lo hace ensanchar los ojos.

* * *

 _ ***Sala de Almacenamiento***_

La gran sala de varios metros de altura y forma circular está repleta de máquinas en el área central que funciona como unidad de comandos y controles del sitio, el cual tiene sus paredes completamente ocupadas con almacenes.

David Shield se encontraba manipulando uno de las unidades de control hasta que en la pantalla se mostró un mensaje de acceso, lo cual lo hizo sonreír alegre. **-Fui capaz de desbloquearlo, ve al bloque 1147-** , le dijo David a su asistente Sam que se puso en camino.

 **-¡B-Bien!-** , respondió Sam subiendo las escaleras del centro de comandos en dirección al bloque que se le dijo.

 **-Lo estoy abriendo-** , anunció David en voz alta abriendo remotamente un bloque en específico que se abrió mostrando que en su interior tiene un maletín, Sam se apresuró a tomarla y sacarla.

 **-¡Lo logró, profesor!-** , dijo Sam feliz abriendo el maletín para luego mostrarle el contenido a David. **-Todo está aquí-** , agregó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa mientras que en el interior del maletín se encuentra una clase de aparato tecnológico con un propósito desconocido.

David sonrió por unos segundos y luego frunció el ceño. **-Si, finalmente lo tengo de vuelta-** , dijo el castaño mirando al suelo mientras aprieta sus puños. **-Este dispositivo y los datos de investigación son las únicas cosas que nunca le daría a nadie, nunca lo dejaré-** , decía el profesor con un rostro serio, después de todo ese dispositivo lo creó específicamente para... su mejor amigo.

 **-Todo va acorde al plan, ¿no es así?-** , decía Sam contento cargando el maletín cerrado en sus manos mientras se detiene en la cima de las escaleras. **-Parece que los villanos también lo están haciendo bien-** , dijo el hombre causando sorpresa en dos jóvenes que escucharon sus palabras a escondidas.

David de nuevo mostró una sonrisa y se acercó caminando a su asistente. **-Gracias, todo fue gracias a que organizaste todo por mí, Sam-** , decía el profesor agradecido subiendo las escaleras, pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz llamándole.

 **-Papá-** , fue Melissa quien estaba en la entrada de la sala sin saber que decir por lo que acaba de escuchar, Izuku a su lado tenía una expresión algo seria puesta en los dos adultos.

David amplió los ojos al ver a su hija allí. **-M-Melissa-** , decía el hombre sintiéndose culpable al ver la expresión en su rostro, ¿Cuánto escuchó ella?.

 **-Señorita, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?-** , le preguntó Sam algo nervioso a la jovencita de cabellos dorados que se supone debía estar abajo con los demás invitados y profesionales.

Melissa se acercó un par de pasos. **-¿Qué quieres decir con "Organizaste"?-** , preguntó Melissa mirando fijamente a su padre en busca de una respuesta mientras vuelve a avanzar un par de pasos. **-Papá, no me digas que eres quien está detrás de todo este incidente…-** , le decía ella con un nudo en su garganta a su padre, le cuesta tener que sospechar de él de esta forma. **-¿Todo para conseguir ese dispositivo?-** , preguntó esperando que él lo negara rotundamente, sin embargo… no lo hizo. **-¿Es eso cierto, papá?-** , le preguntó ella suplicándole con la mirada que lo negara, que dijera que es inocente, que solo está siendo amenazado por los villanos y que ella lo está malentendiendo todo.

Pero su padre no lo negó.

A David se le dificultaba ver a su hija así, pero puso una expresión seria. **-Asi es-** , respondió el profesor mirando a su hija que se vio horrorizada ante ese hecho.

Ella recogió las manos a su pecho mientras agacha un poco la cabeza. **-¿Qué?... ¿¡Por qué!?-** , lo que comenzó como un susurro de perplejidad se volvió un grito anhelante de un motivo, ¿¡qué motivó a su padre a hacer esto!?.

Pero el que respondió fue Sam. **-El profesor solo está intentando recuperar lo que le fue robado, esta impresionante invención que amplifica mecánicamente los Quirks-** , decía el asistente de David mostrándole a los dos jóvenes el maletín en sus manos.

Izuku frunció su ceño con seriedad al oír eso. **-¿Amplificarlos mecánicamente?, eso no es muy distinto que las drogas Trigger-** , opinó el peliverde sintiendo su interior arder de enojo ante viejos recuerdos que vuelven a su mente al hablar de las drogas potenciadoras de particularidades… viejos recuerdos que dejaron cicatrices en él.

Pero Sam no podía creer esa acusación. **-¡No, te equivocas!, todavía está aprueba, pero con este dispositivo, a diferencia de las drogas los Quirks pueden ser amplificados sin afectar su cuerpo-** , le dijo el hombre al peliverde para luego agachar ligeramente la cabeza. **-Sin embargo los patrocinadores confiscaron esta investigación y todos los datos de investigación, la investigación en sí misma fue congelada-** , decía el asistente recordando aquel día con resentimiento. **-¡Si esto se diera a conocer al mundo entonces la estructura de la sociedad sobrehumana cambiaria drásticamente!, temiendo eso los gobiernos de diferentes naciones pusieron presión sobre ello-** , decía Sam con pesar mientras que a su lado David desviaba la mirada. **-Por eso el profesor…-** , agregó mirando a Dave que cerró los ojos.

* * *

 _ ***Flashback***_

Aquella tarde Sam fue a la Oficina de David y lo que dijo sorprendió al doctor que se volteó a verlo impactado.

 **-¿¡Recuperar mi investigación!?, ¿Cómo?-** , le preguntó David con verdadera intriga a su asistente que decía haber encontrado una manera.

Sam se ocultaba en la sombra de la habitación, de pie y con un semblante serio. **-En lugar de hacerlo nosotros mismos, haremos que unos villanos lo roben-** , sus palabras solo fueron desestimadas por David que sintió su esperanza escapársele entre los dedos.

 **-No seas ridículo-** , le dijo el castaño a su asistente que estaba diciendo una estupidez, no podía estar de acuerdo con eso.

 **-No hay necesidad de que sean villanos reales, podemos contratar a personas que se hagan pasar por villanos y sean ellos quienes lo roben-** , explicó Sam caminando unos pasos saliendo de la sombra y acercándose al profesor que le escuchó con algo de interés. **-Por supuesto, no lastimaran a nadie, una vez hecho, podemos continuar nuestra investigación en un lugar diferente-** , decía el hombre mayor tratando de convencer al profesor que se vio tentado a aceptar.

 **-Pero…-** , seguía aferrándose a su brújula moral que le explicaba explícitamente que eso está mal.

Sam tenía un semblante decaído viendo a su jefe. **-Quiero recuperar esa investigación sin importar qué, ¿no te sientes de la misma manera?-** , le preguntó al profesor que miraba al suelo mientras combatía ese dilema moral en su mente.

Esa tarde el plan se puso en marcha… pero David no dio su respuesta.

El laboratorio de David Shield se comenzó a vaciar, los experimentos, el invento potenciador, los prototipos en fase de prueba, todo se comenzó a guardar y empaquetar por los patrocinadores de I-Island que clausuraron su investigación, todo esto sucedió sin que David pudiera hacer algo para detenerlos.

 **-He completado los preparativos, lo llevaremos a cabo el día de preapertura de la I-Expo cuando se cierre la torre-** , le decía Sam al profesor David que estaba de pie en su laboratorio vacío, tan solo permanecía de pie mirando el suelo. **-El plan comenzará al mismo tiempo que la bienvenida, el único momento en que toda la gente involucrada estará junta, tiraremos de los hilos desde atrás mientras los villanos hacen parecer que I-Island ha sido tomada-** , explicaba el asistente que había planificado todo con cuidado y lo único que le faltaba es la respuesta del profesor, una que ha pospuesto demasiado para dar.

 **-Profesor-** , le llamó Sam a David que le daba la espalda y ha estado escuchándole palabra por palabra.

Ya en este punto estaba acorralado, es en este momento donde solo se podía aferrar a una vaga oportunidad de obtener de vuelta el dispositivo, su investigación, su oportunidad para hacer brillar a All Might de nuevo.

David se volteó a ver a su asistente y esta vez sí cedió ante la tentación.

 _ ***Fin del Flashback***_

* * *

Melissa escuchaba todo esto horrorizada mientras sus manos temblaban. **-N-No… todo es una mentira, ¿no es así, papá?, ¡dime que es una mentira!-** , le pedía a su padre necesitando que lo diga, o mejor aún que todo esto fuese solo una pesadilla, después de todo su papá no pudo formar parte de todo esto.

 **-No es una mentira-** , pero las duras palabras de David apuñalaban las esperanzas de la chica que apretó los puños y sintió una creciente ira avivarse en su interior.

 **-Esto no tiene sentido…-** , decía Melissa alzando la mirada para ver directamente a su padre. **-¡El papá que conozco jamás haría algo como eso!-** , exclamó molesta la chica con lagrimillas en sus ojos. **-¿Por qué?... ¿¡Por qué!?-** , preguntaba desesperada de algo que excusara las decisiones de su padre, de otra manera… no lo podría volver a ver igual.

David sentía un gran pesar y dolor al ver a su hija de esa forma, solo pudo apartar la mirada sin el valor para encararla. **-Lo hago por All Might-** , respondió él forzándose a revelar un secreto que ha estado guardando por años, pero no aguanta el solo pensamiento de que su hija lo vea como un criminal, él tiene un buen motivo.

Las palabras del profesor captaron la atención de Melissa mientras que Izuku comprendió el curso que tomaba la conversación.

 **-Probablemente ustedes dos no lo saben, pero su Quirk está desapareciendo-** , confesó David con seriedad causando sorpresa en su hija. **-Pero si uso mi dispositivo puedo devolverlo a la normalidad, incluso puedo darle más habilidades que con las que empezó-** , dijo con ímpetu mientras recuerda su silueta elevándose en el cielo, siempre sonriendo. **-El héroe número uno… el Símbolo de la Paz puede tener su luz de nuevo… ¡y salvar a muchas personas una vez más!-** , exclamó el castaño con una sonrisa rígida.

Puede que no esté haciendo lo correcto al robar su invento, pero es por el bien de todos, es por el bien de Toshinori y todo su trabajo duro, por eso está bien, él se ensuciaría las manos, todo para que el mundo no perdiera a su símbolo, al héroe All Might.

Izuku cerró sus ojos con enojo mientras agacha la cabeza. **(Debido a que Sensei me dio el One For All al profesor le preocupada que All Might perdiera su poder, este desenlace no lo pude ver venir)** , pensó mientras aprieta los puños.

El profesor David se acercó a Sam y tomó el maletín. **-Por favor, ¡por favor déjame darle este dispositivo a All Might!, ¡no hay tiempo para rehacerlo!-** , les pidió David a su hija y a Izuku que apretó los dientes. **-Una vez lo tenga, no me importa qué tipo de castigo reciba yo… ¡estoy preparado!-** , exclamó el hombre echando la gota que rebasó el vaso de la paciencia de Entity.

 **-¡No sea ridículo!-** , gritó Izuku molesto alzando la voz tomando por sorpresa a los adultos ante el instante en que un escalofrío los paralizó.

Izuku fulminaba con la mirada a David mientras comienza a caminar lentamente. **-Deje de decir estupideces, usted no comprende su posición, ¿qué está preparado para ser castigado?... ¿es que acaso no pensó en Melissa?-** , le dijo con seriedad al castaño que ensanchó sus ojos y puso su mirada sobre Melissa. **-Usted es su padre, imagínese lo confundida y angustiada que estaría al ver como lo arrestan, al ver como lo alejan de su lado, imagínese como tendría que vivir ella sin estar cerca de usted-** , decía el peliverde tomándose esto personal y deteniéndose en su avance. **-¡Usted debe pensar primero en ella!-** , exclamó Entity señalando con un dedo a Melissa.

El profesor David sentía como las filosas palabras del chico estaban cargadas de verdad y se clavaban en su conciencia, no pudo evitar sentirse como un pésimo padre al haber ignorado lo que pensaría su hija luego de todo esto… todo lo que ella tendría que soportar.

 **-Papá-** , llamó Melissa a su padre que se volteó a verla y sintió una puñalada en su corazón al ver su rostro. **-¡Ellos arriesgaron sus vidas!-** , exclamó ella enojada y triste mirándolo directamente a los ojos. **-¿¡Tienes idea de lo que Entity-kun y sus amigos tuvieron que pasar para salvar a los rehenes!?-** , le preguntó la chica a su progenitor que mostró incredulidad en su expresión.

 **-¿A qué te refieres?, los villanos eran falsos, debería haber sido una actuación-** , decía David con un creciente miedo en su interior volteándose a ver a Sam para que confirmara lo dicho, pero este solo agachó la cabeza, siendo suficiente respuesta para todos los presentes.

 **-Por supuesto, fue todo una actuación-** , dijo Wólfram con una sonrisa desde la entrada de la sala captando la atención de los presentes que lo vieron al lado de Rekcah. **-Una actuación pretendiendo ser un villano falso-** , agregó el pelirrojo confirmando el miedo del profesor y avivando el enojo de Izuku.

 **-Vaya, que giro de guion tan innecesario-** , masculló Entity formando una amenazante sonrisa en su rostro, este es el hombre que amenazó a los invitados y pateó a su Sensei, solo esas dos cosas son motivos suficientes para ganarse una brutal paliza.

Wólfram sintiendo la hostilidad del chico, colocó una mano contra el metal de la puerta de la sala y utilizó su Quirk liberando unos diminutos rayos azules, manipulando unos tubos de metal que se elevaron como si tuvieran vida y fueron en dirección al chico trajeado.

Sin embargo Izuku con un chasquido se cubrió a sí mismo y a Melissa dentro de dos cubos de Perfect Cube, repeliendo con facilidad el tubo de acero que no le hizo ni un rasguño al cubo de energía azul, por supuesto esto no le hizo nada de gracia Wólfram.

El peliverde tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. **-Un Quirk que te permite manipular el metal ajeno a tu cuerpo, ¿eh?, que interesante, quiero tenerlo-** , decía Izuku queriendo poner sus manos sobre esa excelente particularidad, a simple vista dedujo que como requisito Wólfram necesita estar en contacto con la superficie del metal, podía quitárselo si lo inmoviliza.

Wólfram mantuvo su sonrisa mientras que miraba al chico encerrado dentro de ese cubo. **-Como se esperaba del chico de varios Quirks, pero agradecería que mantuvieras las distancias por un momento-** , le dijo el villano al chico mientras camina hasta la base de las escaleras. **-Sam, ¿Dónde está el dispositivo?-** , le preguntó Wólfram al hombre mayor con seriedad.

 **-¡A-Aquí!-** , respondió Sam arrebatándole el maletín a David para luego bajar las escaleras acercándose al malvado pelirrojo.

Dave observó con incredulidad a su asistente que se refugió al lado de Wólfram. **-¿Sam?... ¿no me digas que desde el comienzo planeaste darle el dispositivo a los villanos?-** , preguntó David sin caber en su sorpresa ante la traición de su más fiel trabajador.

 **-T-Tu eres quien me engañó, te serví durante mucho tiempo pero dejaste que tu investigación se congelara tan fácilmente, y el honor y renombre que se supondría que tendríamos, desapareció-** , respondía abrazando el maletín con recelo mientras que con lagrimillas en los ojos se voltea a ver al profesor. **-Si no conseguí al menos algo de dinero, ¡entonces fue una pérdida de tiempo!-** , exclamó el hombre con enojo mirando a David que cerró los ojos afligido.

 **-Aquí está la recompensa que te prometí-** , le dijo Wólfram con una sonrisa a Sam apuntándole con una pistola.

 **¡PUUM!**

Melissa y David ensancharon los ojos al igual que Rekcah y Wólfram que observaron un cubo de energía rodear al aterrado Sam que fue salvado del disparo, entonces todos fijaron su atención en Entity quien sonría burlonamente viendo al villano con mascara.

 **-No en mi guardia, basura-** , dijo Izuku rehusándose a permitir que Wólfram asesinara al hombre, provocando que el villano chasqueara con la lengua frustrado.

Sam todavía estaba procesando el hecho de que casi muere. **-¿P-Por qué?, ¡esto no es lo que me prometiste!-** , exclamó aturdido y alterado viendo a Wólfram sin poder creer que fue traicionado… que ironía.

 **-¿Promesa?, no la recuerdo-** , desestimó Wólfram haciéndose el tonto mientras sigue apuntando su pistola hacia Sam dentro de Perfect Cube. **-Ahora sal de ahí con ese dispositivo para darte tú recompensa-** , decía el hombre de cabello rojizo oscuro para luego agacharse a tocar el suelo.

Utilizó su Quirk para enviar un gran número de barras de metal en dirección a David que estaba desprotegido, pero nuevamente Izuku crea otro cubo de Perfect Cube que resguarda al profesor de los ataques que venían de distintas direcciones.

Wólfram frunció el ceño enojado mientras coloca su otra mano en el suelo para aplicar más poder. **-Vamos a averiguar cuanto aguantan estos cubitos-** , dijo el villano utilizando con mayor esfuerzo su particularidad y varios tubos de metal se alzaron y fueron a atacar los cuatro cubos de energía que protegían a Izuku, a Melissa, a Sam y a David.

Los incesantes ataques seguían y seguían chocando contra la superficie de los cubos, eran ataques intensos uno tras otro como serpientes que atacan la jaula de un roedor, esperando a que su víctima saliera de su escondite.

Izuku hacia un notorio esfuerzo para mantener su Quirk mientras tiene sus manos extendidas en dirección a los tres cubos de Melissa, David y Sam. Sus ojos le estaban doliendo considerablemente y tenía dificultades para mantener su particularidad activada.

 **(Maldición, al ser cuatro cubos la resistencia disminuye a un cuarto de lo normal)** , pensaba el peliverde apretando los dientes adolorido mientras puede observar como la superficie de los Perfect Cube se comenzaban a agrietar.

 **¡POOOM!**

 **-¡Ngh!-** , Izuku se quejó de dolor cuando uno de los tubos penetró el cubo de Sam, provocando que en consecuencia el ardor en sus globos oculares le hiciera desactivar los cubos de Melissa, David y el suyo propio, quedando todos desprotegidos mientras el peliverde se sostiene los ojos.

Melissa preocupada corrió hasta estar al lado del peliverde que luchaba por recuperar la compostura lo antes posible, pero no lo hizo a tiempo para evitar lo que sucedería.

 **-¡Sam-san!-** , exclamó Melissa preocupada por el hombre mayor que estaba siendo apuntado por el canon de la pistola de Wólfram, el cual sonrió maliciosamente y apretó el gatillo.

 **¡PUUUM!**

Pero sorprendentemente el que recibió la bala fue el profesor David que se interpuso y recibió el tiro al tratar de proteger a Sam. Melissa abrió los ojos impactada al ver como su padre cae al suelo con sangre en su traje.

 **-¡Papá!-** , gritó la chica horrorizada y sin palabras para pronunciar en este momento, la escena era demasiado impactante para ella.

Sam vea con incredulidad a David que estaba adolorido sobre un charco de su propia sangre. **-P-Profesor, ¿por qué?-** , se preguntaba el hombre confundido, lo traicionó solo para obtener dinero con su invento, ¿entonces por qué lo salvó?.

 **-¡H-Huye!-** , le dijo David con dificultad a su asistente para que se pusiera a salvo, pese a lo que hizo, no podía permitirse verlo morir, su cuerpo se movió por su cuenta, tal parece… que estar tanto tiempo con Toshinori ha influido mucho en él.

 **-¡Papá!-** , exclamaba Melissa poniendo los pies en la tierra y comenzando a correr en dirección a su padre con la esperanza de aplicarle primeros auxilios, su preocupación la cegó y no era consciente del peligro en el cual se estaba poniendo.

Izuku finalmente logró superar el dolor en sus globos oculares y estiró la mano hacia la rubia. **-¡Melissa, detente!-** , le pidió él a Melissa para que se detuviera, ella no se daba cuenta de que se dirigía directamente a Wólfram que le pegaría con la culata de la pistola.

Entity actuó en el calor del momento, su tez se volvió muy pálida, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, sus colmillos crecieron y en fracción de segundos desapareció del lugar en el que estaba parado, volvió a aparecer frente a Melissa deteniéndola con un brazo y con el otro sujetaba la muñeca de Wólfram con fuerza y palpable enojo en su filosa mirada.

A pesar de esto, Wólfram formó una siniestra sonrisa en su rostro. **-Alguien ya no tiene su caparazón-** , dijo el pelirrojo causando que Izuku ensanche los ojos y empujara a un lado a Melissa, logró alejarla antes de que varios tubos de metal perforaran el cuerpo del chico.

Melissa sintió verdadero pánico al ver a Entity con tubos de metal atravesándole su torso, tosiendo un poco de sangre mientras que un hilo desciende de la comisura de sus labios.

 **-¡Entity-kun!-** , exclamó Melissa muy preocupada por el peliverde que seguía de pie frente a Wólfram, con el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados a pesar de haber sido atravesado por varios tubos.

 **-E-Esto no es nada-** , dijo Izuku fulminando con la mirada al villano que seguía calmado viendo al chico.

 **-¿Y esa chica rubia tampoco es nada?-** , preguntó Wólfram con diversión agachándose a tocar el suelo y varios tubos fijaron a Melissa como su siguiente objetivo.

Entity con One For All rompió los tubos que lo atravesaban, se sacó los trozos dentro de su cuerpo, los lanzó y con la velocidad de Hellsing se ubicó frente a la rubia para abrazarla y protegerla de los tubos con su espalda endurecida con Metallica reforzada.

El peliverde apretaba los dientes adolorido ante cada choque en su endurecida espalda, pues sus heridas anteriores tardaban un poco en cerrarse, después de todo Mom estaba regenerando algunos órganos y huesos primero.

Con el chico acorralado para proteger a Melissa, Wólfram con total libertad caminó hasta estar junto al herido David, con crueldad le pisó la espalda y restregó su pie para causarle dolor en la herida que recibió.

 **-¿Aun quieres jugar a ser el héroe?, no tiene caso, no importa cuánta razón tengas, has ensuciado tus manos con malos actos-** , le decía el villano con siniestra diversión al profesor que incapaz de defenderse solo podía arrepentirse por haber cometido tal error. **-Ya sea que fuésemos falsos o reales, el crimen que cometiste no desaparecerá, eres igual a nosotros-** , hablaba Wólfram mientras que Melissa con lágrimas en sus ojos veía a su padre indefenso. **-Ya no puedes seguir siendo un científico ni continuar con tu investigación, solo puedes caer en la oscuridad de los villanos-** , declaró el pelirrojo con una con una expresión desagradable.

Los ojos de David temblaban ante la crueldad de las palabras del villano, es cierto, se fue por el mal caminó y terminó convirtiéndose en un sucio criminal, alguien que los héroes se encargan de capturar, alguien que solo le da problemas a All Might… ¿qué ha hecho?.

 **-Que estupidez-** , la enojada voz de Izuku captó la atención de los presentes, Melissa levantó la cabeza para ver al chico que la abraza y la protege de los tubos, su semblante la hizo estremecerse.

No da miedo, es cierto que es una mirada imponente, pero ella no sintió temor ante la seriedad en sus ojos, la naturaleza de esa expresión va más allá de si está enojado o no, esa es la cara de alguien que va a defender sus ideales… se sintió cautivada.

Izuku en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se cubrió con Full Cowl, esto sumado a la velocidad de Hellsing le permitió hacer unos veloces movimientos con los brazos, acto seguido los tubos que iban a golpearlo se cortaron en trozos y todos observaron como el peliverde tenía su brazo convertido en una filosa cuchilla de color azabache.

Entity desactivó Metallica, Hellsing y One For All, soltó a Melissa y se puso de pie, las heridas que tenía se curaron y los hoyos en su traje se cerraron, solo se mantuvieron las manchas de sangre. El chico se dio la vuelta para encarar a Wólfram y su expresión causó que el villano palideciera por unos segundos.

Izuku comenzó a caminar hacia él. **-No puedo negar que hay razón en tus palabras, el profesor ha cometido un grave error y va a tener que pagar por lo que ha hecho pese a que sus intenciones fueran buenas, pero…-** , decía con seriedad mientras aprieta los puños. **-No voy a ignorar eso que dijiste, ¿solo se puede caer en la oscuridad de los villanos?, que tontería-** , dijo el chico mirando a los ojos a Wólfram con seguridad. **-Siempre existe otra manera, se desvió del camino, que mal, pero aún puede alcanzar a ver la luz a pesar de que estuviera en lo profundo del abismo-** , argumentaba él mientras que inconscientemente ejercía tal presión en el aire que resultaba difícil estar de pie.

Rekcah sintió como si la voluntad de un gigante lo hiciera doblegarse y terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Wólfram no lo admitiría ni lo demostraría, pero sentía temor del chico que se acerca paso a paso con esa mirada en su rostro... el peso de sus ideales lo estaba asfixiando.

Izuku miró a los ojos a David al cual estaban dirigidas esas palabras. **-Debe ir hacia la luz, allí es donde Melissa lo espera, quiere tener a su padre de vuelta, por eso es mi deber como héroe dejar que padre e hija puedan reunirse y hablar-** , decía el peliverde y por unos momentos sus ojos emitieron un destello verde de voluntad. **-¡Yo haré que esa luz brille con más fuerza para que el profesor pueda aferrarse a ella!-** , sentenció Entity con determinación casi activando Full Use inconscientemente.

Dave abrió los ojos sorprendido ante las palabras del chico **-M-Midoriya-** , decía David sin palabras con lo que acaba de ver, diría sin ninguna duda que por unos segundos pensó que tenía a All Might al frente, no conoce a otra persona que pudiera ejercer tal autoridad con su sola convicción.

Wólfram luego de un rato logró recuperarse de la presión que sintió y miró con seriedad al chico. **-Cállate mocoso, el profesor va a producir en masa este dispositivo para mí-** , dijo para luego golpear a David con la culata de la pistola para dejarlo inconsciente.

 **-Devuélvemelo-** , dijo Melissa en voz baja captando la atención del villano que la miró con interés. **-¡Devuélveme a mi papá!-** , exigió ella con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se pone de pie y mira directamente a Wólfram.

 **-Es cierto, tengo que deshacerme de todos los lazos del profesor-** , dijo el pelirrojo para sí mismo con notable fastidio, pues ella se encuentra cerca de Izuku Midoriya que seguramente la seguiría protegiendo de sus ataques.

 **-¡Entity-kun, salva a mi papá!-** , le pidió Melissa a Izuku con ojos llorosos y él no tardó en dar su respuesta.

 **-¡Por supuesto!-** , respondió Entity con decisión para luego activar Full Cowl al 10% y lanzarse en dirección a Wólfram para atacarlo con un puñetazo.

El pelirrojo toca el suelo para usar su Quirk y levantar una pared de metal del suelo para que lo protegiera del golpe, pero Izuku aumentó el porcentaje a 15% y eso fue suficiente para atravesar el muro y lograr golpear exitosamente el rostro de Wólfram, mandándolo a estrellarse contra una pared de la sala, pero el impacto empujó al inconsciente profesor David lejos de Izuku.

Izuku se volteó a ver a Melissa con una expresión seria. **(Ve Melissa, yo salvaré a tu padre, tú salva a todos los demás)** , le pidió el peliverde a la rubia con la mirada, ella al comprender su mensaje decidió confiar en él y asintió con la cabeza aceptando su tarea para comenzar a correr hacia la salida de la sala.

El villano de cabello rojizo salió adolorido del cráter en la pared. **-¡Persíguela, que no escape!-** , le gritó Wólfram a Rekcah que reaccionó con un poco de retraso a la orden a causa del miedo que infunde Entity.

 **-¡S-Si señor!-** , respondió el soldado de desaliñado cabello claro y gafas corriendo para atrapar a la rubia que se estaba escapando.

Sin embargo Izuku no le dejaría avanzar un paso más, de la punta de su dedo índice apuntando como pistola disparó un diminuto laser de White Ether que atravesó una pierna de Rekcah.

 **-¡Ahhhh!-** , gritó el soldado con agonía cayendo al suelo sosteniéndose la pierna que fue atravesada por ese laser blanco que dejó un hoyo de 2 centímetros de grosor.

Melissa logró escaparse con éxito de la sala, lo cual enojo notablemente a Wólfram que plantó sus manos en el suelo. **-¡No te entusiasmes!-** , le gritó al peliverde con enojo utilizando al máximo su Quirk para manipular todo el metal en el lugar.

Varios muros de metal sobresalieron de las paredes y techo en dirección a Izuku para aplastarlo, el chico se cubrió con Perfect Cube, sin embargo el cubo cedió ante el impacto dado que todavía no estaba completamente recuperado para usarlo.

Izuku cerró los ojos aguantando el dolor en sus ojos mientras cruza sus brazos recubiertos de Metallica y One For All para encarar los pilares de metal que seguían presionando hacia él. El chico apretaba los dientes tratando de no ceder, si tan solo el dolor en sus ojos no fuera tanto podría aumentar el porcentaje de One For All y destruir los muros de metal.

 **(Todos… Sensei… definitivamente… ¡voy a salvarlos!)** , pensaba Entity con los ojos cerrados y decidido mientras poco a poco se dejaba superar por Wólfram que terminó enviado otra oleada de muros que terminaron por sepultar al chico entre todo ese duro metal.

Sin embargo en el cuarto de control Melissa se sentó en la unidad principal y en tan solo unos minutos logró recuperar el sistema de seguridad, convirtiendo todos los accesos rojos en azules y volviendo I-Island a la normalidad.

Wólfram escuchó el sonido del sistema recuperándose. **-Maldición, ¿ella logró volver a la normalidad el sistema de seguridad?-** , dijo frustrado y enojado el villano mientras mira algunas pantallas a su alrededor donde se muestra como las contraventanas de los pasillos se estaban abriendo.

* * *

Los robots de seguridad se apagaron frente a Todoroki, Bakugou y Kirishima que dejaron de atacar al ver que se habían vuelto inofensivos.

 **-Se detuvieron-** , dijo Todoroki con calma apagando su lado de fuego mientras Kirishima festeja su victoria y Bakugou le da una patada a uno de los robots que iba a atacar y se quedó con las ganas de explotarlo.

* * *

Lo mismo pasó en la sala de servidores donde los robots de seguridad se apagaron y Tenya, Mineta, Kaminari, Nejire, Momo, Ochako y Himiko dejaban de atacar a las maquinas que se quedaron inmóviles.

Tardaron unos segundos en confirmar que efectivamente los robots se apagaron y comenzaron a festejar.

 **-¡Midoriya-kun y Melissa-san lo lograron!-** , exclamó Lida con una sonrisa mientras que las chicas saltaban y reían alegres de que lo hayan logrado.

 _ **[Todo el sistema de seguridad de I-Island se encuentra operando de modo normal]**_ , anunciaba el sistema a través de los altavoces de toda la ciudad mientras los robots que patrullaban en las calles se fueron por donde vinieron dejando libres a los civiles.

* * *

De vuelta en la recepción de la fiesta, los héroes eran liberados del dispositivo de captura causando sorpresa en los rehenes y en los soldados de Wólfram.

 **-¿Q-Qué pasó de repente?-** , preguntó uno de los empleados de la isla con sorpresa mientras observa como todos los héroes profesionales son libres.

 **-¿¡Qué pasó!?-** , preguntó alterado uno de los soldados armados para luego ser atacado por una heroína de atuendo chino que lo noquea.

 **-¡Demonios!-** , exclamó el compañero de ese soldado apuntando su arma hacia la heroína, pero el héroe con aspecto de figura de acción lo tacleó desarmándolo y capturándolo.

All Might echando humo de su cuerpo se ponía de pie sobre el escenario mientras tose un poco en su puño. **(¡Lo lograron!, ¡sabía que lo harían!)** , pensaba el símbolo de la paz orgulloso de su sucesor y sus estudiantes para luego correr hacia la salida de la recepción, tenía que verificar con sus propios ojos que todo está en orden.

* * *

Afuera de la sala de almacenamiento, Wólfram salió cargando a un inconsciente David en un hombro mientas carga el maletín con el dispositivo en su otra mano. **-¿Dónde está el helicóptero?-** , le preguntó con seriedad a Rekcah que está cojeando a su lado a causa de la herida en su pierna.

 **-H-Ha aterrizado-** , respondió el soldado herido a su jefe que no le importa lo más mínimo su salud.

 **-Vámonos de aquí-** , ordenó Wólfram con autoridad caminando directamente en dirección a la cima de la torre.

 **-S-Si señor-** , dijo Rekcah adolorido tratando de seguirle el ritmo a su jefe.

* * *

De vuelta en el interior de la sala de almacenamiento, Sam estaba tumbado en el suelo procesando todo lo que está sucediendo, tal parece que Melissa logró recuperar el sistema de seguridad de toda la isla y los villanos ahora están escapando con David y el dispositivo… todo a causa de su codicia.

Sam se percató de que el suelo estaba temblando y fijó su atención en el lugar donde todos los muros de metal aplastaron a Izuku. El temblor se hizo cada vez más fuerte hasta que de un momento a otro, todos esas estructuras explotaron.

 **¡PAMM!**

El hombre mayor se alejó con miedo mientras veía con incredulidad al chico que está de pie entre los escombros de metal. **-I-Izuku Midoriya-** , dijo Sam congelándose de terror al ver la intimidante apariencia del chico de cabello verde.

Sombras formando una gabardina sin mangas y abierta por el medio, una marca de sol negro en su frente, sus brazos cubiertos por metal negro, cuatro colas carmesís cubiertas por escamas ondulando detrás de él, esos ojos rojos con esclerótica negra y esa expresión, esa amenazante y fría expresión en su rostro.

Modo Asalto: Berzerk.

Sam tembló en su sitio al saber que esa gélida mirada estaba puesta en él y los pasos del chico de aspecto demoniaco se aproximaron, pero el miedo no lo dejaba moverse ni arrastrarse lejos, es como si supiera que no tiene escapatoria.

Izuku se detuvo frente al hombre y lo observó con desdén. **-Yo no soy una persona que perdona fácilmente a los traidores, Samuel-** , dijo Entity como si observara basura para luego crujirse el cuello al inclinarlo un poco. **-Solo quiero que sepas, que luego de que yo acabe todo esto, tú también recibirás tu castigo-** , avisó el peliverde acercando una de sus colas al cuello de Sam que tragó en seco y soltó unas lagrimillas de sus ojos.

 **-L-Lo entiendo-** , respondió Sam con voz quebrada aceptando su destino con la poca dignidad que le queda luego de haber contratado villanos reales que amenazaron a toda I-Island y haber traicionado al hombre con el que por tantos años ha trabajado… merece terminar en la cárcel por todo lo que hizo.

Entity al escuchar la respuesta alejó su cola de Ghoul, luego volteó su cabeza en dirección a la salida y frunció el ceño al ver un rastro de sangre que sabe que pertenece al profesor David. Fue en ese momento cuando se levantó una nube de polvo ante la abrupta aceleración del demoniaco joven que se fue corriendo del lujar dejando solo un rastro de polvo detrás de sí.

En su guardia, no dejaría que Melissa perdiera a su padre, salvaría a David Shield.

* * *

All Might estaba corriendo por uno de los pasillos de la torre hasta que recibe una llamada a su teléfono, en el identificador muestra a Melissa y responde de inmediato.

 **-¿Qué sucede, Melissa?-** , le preguntó All Might a su sobrina, la cual llamaba desde el cuarto de control.

 _ **[¡Tío Might!, ¡Papá fue capturado por los villanos y Entity-kun fue tras ellos!]**_ , informó Melissa preocupada viendo en las cámaras como Wólfram se lleva a su padre y también ve como Izuku les está siguiendo, bueno, al menos lo que ella ve es el rastro de polvo por donde él pasó.

 **-Está bien, ¡voy para allá!-** , exclamó All Might con determinación, en su guardia no permitiría que secuestraran a su buen amigo, salvaría a Dave.

* * *

 _ ***La Cima de la Torre***_

La cima de la torre más alta de la ciudad, en definitiva este es el lugar con mejor vista de toda la isla, la altura es tanta que los edificios normales no sobrepasaban el piso 100, este el punto clímax de I-Island.

En la cima se encuentra un helicóptero ocupado por un par de soldados de Wólfram que le han estado esperando para el escape.

 **-J-Jefe, ¿qué hay de todos los demás?-** , le preguntaba Rekcah al hombre que caminaba con un amarrado David sobre un hombro y con el maletín manchado de sangre en su otra mano.

 **-Nos vamos antes de que el sistema de seguridad sea reactivado por completo-** , respondió Wólfram sin la más mínima cantidad de interés en sus hombres capturados, desde el principio la prioridad ha sido que él se llevara el dispositivo y a David Shield.

 **-¡Si señor!-** , respondieron tanto Rekcah como uno de los soldados del helicóptero para ambos dirigirse al vehículo que se comenzó a encender y sus hélices comenzaron a girar.

 **-Mátame-** , le dijo David al villano ya que prefiere la muerte a tener que trabajar para él, ni muerto dejaría que más de un dispositivos potenciador cayera en las manos equivocadas.

 **-Añadiré unos pecados más a tu lista, luego haré tu deseo realidad-** , le dijo Wólfram al científico con una sonrisa siniestra mientras llega al helicóptero para lanzarlo al interior y coloca también el maletín con cuidado.

 **-¿Ya te vas, desgraciado?-** , se escuchó la hostil voz de Izuku en la entrada de la azotea, Wólfram se volteó a verle y se sintió incomodo al ver la expresión del joven y su nueva apariencia.

 **-Ya veo, ¿has venido a recuperar a este hombre que ha cometido un gran delito?-** , preguntaba Wólfram escondiendo su miedo con burlas mientras sonríe alejándose unos pasos del helicóptero.

Izuku muestra una sonrisa escalofriante y cruje sus nudillos. **-En parte, vine a patearte el culo y he venido a salvar al profesor-** , respondió el peliverde sonando entretenido con la idea, parecía que había perdido un tornillo, pero es a causa de la poca cordura que logra mantener al activar Berserker y Ghoul al mismo tiempo.

 **-¿Vas a salvar a un criminal?-** , preguntó Wólfram sonriendo con malicia mientras que utiliza su Quirk para enviar un pilar de metal en dirección a Izuku, el cual agitó dos de sus colas de Ghoul para destruir la estructura.

 **-No sería la primera vez que lo hago-** , contestó Izuku sonriendo ampliamente mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a Wólfram quien le mandaba más pilares de metal, pero el peliverde o los esquivaba con suma agilidad a los destrozaba con sus colas de Ghoul y Darkness. **-Cuando digo que voy a salvarlos a todos, eso abarca a toda persona de buen corazón que está en problemas, el profesor lastimosamente para ti se encuentra en esa lista-** , decía Entity saltando de un pilar para alzarse en el aire y al estar suspendido convirtió su gabardina de sombras en alas.

 **-¿¡Qué es lo que estás diciendo!?-** , exclamaba Wólfram incapaz de poder entender las tonterías que decía el alocado chico con complejo de héroe, ya harto solo le envió un pilar mucho más grande que los anteriores.

Izuku sonrió de lado con emoción, entonces hizo que sus colas apuntaran al frente y unieran sus puntas, las recubrió con Darkness y voló en dirección a la torre de metal. A medida que se acercaba, hacía que sus colas comenzaran a moverse en sentido de espiral para imitar la función de un taladro, un taladro negro que comenzó a hacerse paso dentro de la torre que era destruida de adentro hacia afuera.

 _ **¡POOOM!**_

El gran pilar explotó cuando Izuku taladró hasta el suelo y de entre el humo Wólfram no pudo percatarse de que tenía a Entity justo al frente sino hasta que fue demasiado tarde, el chico sonreía con arrogancia mientras se cruza de brazos.

 **-Esto es lo que los héroes hacen, salvan a los que están en problemas-** , decía Izuku con un aire presumido y soberbio mirando a Wólfram como una molesta pulga en su camino.

Pero el villano apuntó con su pistola a David que está inmovilizado en el helicóptero. **-¿Qué dijiste?-** , preguntó Wólfram con una sonrisa victoriosa pensando que ya ganó el encuentro con su clara amenaza.

Sin embargo un clon de Not Alone apareció detrás del pelirrojo y pateó la pistola lejos para luego desaparecer, sorprendiendo a Wólfram que lo siguiente que supo es que Entity se acercó con un puño preparado.

 **-¡¿Quieres que te lo deje por escrito?!-** , rugió Entity con una salvaje sonrisa a punto de golpear a Wólfram en la cara, pero se detuvo en seco cuando observó como Rekcah dentro del helicóptero colocaba su pistola cerca de la cabeza del profesor David.

 **-No te preocupes por mi… ¡huye!-** , le pidió el hombre castaño al peliverde que ya hizo suficiente, no tiene por qué seguir luchando para salvarle, sin embargo Izuku se quedó quieto en su sitio con su cabello haciendo sombra sobre sus ojos.

 **-Vaya, ¿a dónde se fue esa arrogancia tuya?, que difícil es ser un héroe, no hice casi nada y ya no puedes moverte-** , decía Wólfram con una sonrisa burlona mirando a Izuku que ahora si se debía quedar quieto o matarían al profesor.

Ahora que está vulnerable, el villano utilizó su Quirk y un pilar de metal emergió del suelo y golpeó a Izuku de lleno y lo estampó a varios metros del helicóptero. Luego otros dos pilares se alzaron y ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo sobre el cráter donde estaba tumbado el peliverde que no opuso resistencia.

 **¡PAAAAM!**

El impacto hizo que el suelo temblara, el polvo se despejaba y se podía apreciar como el peliverde se encontraba levantándose con un poco de dificultad del suelo, entonces un pilar lo levantó en el aire y dos estructuras de metal lo aplastaron desde dos direcciones distintas, todo este espectáculo creaba una sonrisa en Wólfram que apreciaba como el chico caía herido al suelo.

 **-No importa qué, no es una manera inteligente de vivir-** , dijo el villano pelirrojo con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver todo el daño que logró hacerle al desquiciado peliverde.

Pero no esperó que el chico se volviera a levantar, esta vez mostrando su rostro en el cual seguía dibujada esa salvaje sonrisa y esos ojos llenos de adrenalina. **-¿Eso te parece?-** , preguntó el chico fijando su atención en el helicóptero, provocando que Wólfram también se girara y viera Rekcah estaba siendo sometido por un clon de Not Alone que aplastó la pistola con One For All en su mano.

El pelirrojo con mascara sintió verdadero terror del chico, solo se dejaba golpear para distraerle, ¿acaso es tan fuerte como para permitirse recibir daño?, por mucho que se regenerara, ¿acaso no siente dolor?.

Wólfram envió un pequeño pilar al clon de Izuku que desapareció en un instante, después el villano corrió y se subió al helicóptero rápidamente. **-¡Sácanos de aquí!-** , le ordenó con fuerza al piloto mientras que Rekcah adolorido se levanta y se va cojeando a la cabina.

El helicóptero se empezó a elevar, ascendiendo a varios metros de la torre, Wólfram por un momento sintió alivio de que se alejaron del chico aterradoramente resistente, pero se le olvidó un pequeño detalle.

El cielo no es desconocido para Entity.

El helicóptero dejó de elevarse cuando el piloto observó con miedo a Izuku de brazos cruzados sonriendo con arrogancia y con su mirada puesta en Wólfram.

 **-¿A dónde crees que huyes?, ¿de verdad crees que va a ser tan sencillo?-** , le preguntó Izuku suspendido en el aire por sus alas de Darkness mientras que creaba sombras que comenzaron a aferrarse al helicóptero desestabilizándolo.

Melissa llegó a la cima de la torre y observó la escena en el aire una sonrisa. **-¡Entity-kun!-** , exclamó la rubia de verdad agradecida de que él los haya logrado interceptar antes de que lograran llevarse a su padre.

Las sombras sujetaron a Wólfram y sus dos soldados impidiéndoles moverse, dándole libertad a Izuku para ubicarse en el aire frente a la puerta donde David estaba amarrado de manos por un tubo de metal.

 **-No te preocupes por mí, ¡huye Midoriya!-** , le pidió David al muchacho que no tenía por qué llegar tan lejos por rescatar a un criminal como él que puso a toda la isla y sus habitantes en peligro.

El chico borró la sonrisa en su rostro y miró con seriedad al profesor. **-Melissa… Melissa está esperándote-** , dijo Entity recordando las fotos que pudo ver de padre e hija en el laboratorio de Melissa, no dejaría... que eso se perdiera, ese lazo, ese vínculo que los une. **-¿De verdad vas a dejar sola a tu hija?-** , le preguntó Izuku al hombre castaño que abrió sus ojos sorprendido.

Es cierto, su hija, su orgullo, su felicidad, la pequeña bebé que cargó en sus brazos y ha visto crecer con el pasar de los años, Melissa. Él es su padre, no podía dar todo por perdido cuando ella ha estado tratando de salvarle, debe volver a su lado, pedirle disculpas y seguir siendo su padre, no dejaría a su niña.

 **-¡Claro que no!-** , respondió David con seguridad en su rostro, provocando que Izuku volviera a sonreír y con una cola de Ghoul sujetara al profesor y lo alejara del helicóptero.

 **-¡Maldición!-** , maldijo Wólfram con enojo viendo como el chico se lleva al profesor sin poder hacer nada al respecto gracias a las sombras que le sujetan las manos.

 **-¡Gran trabajo, mi chico!-** , se escuchó voz grave reconocida por todos los presentes, concretamente fueron los villanos quienes sintieron que todo había acabado al escuchar la voz del gran All Might.

El héroe número uno estaba ascendiendo por un lateral del edificio, había dado un salto tan fuerte que el solo pasar al lado de la pared provocaba que está se dañara y resquebrajara.

All Might despegó superando la cima de la torre y alzando varios metros en el aire abrió los brazos con fuerza, creando una onda de aire tan potente que detuvo su vuelo y creó una ráfaga de vientos que desestabilizaron más al helicóptero.

 **-Todo está bien ahora, ¿por qué?-** , decía All Might desde lo alto siendo observado por Wólfram, Izuku, David y Melissa, los últimos tres con sonrisas mientras que el villano fruncía el ceño. **-¡PORQUE ESTOY AQUÍ!-** , exclamó el símbolo de la paz con su gran sonrisa apuntándose a sí mismo con un pulgar.

 **-¡Tío Might!-** , exclamó Melissa feliz de ver a su tío, ahora que llegó la victoria ya está asegurada completamente.

All Might se hizo bola en el aire y apunto su cuerpo en dirección al helicóptero. **-¡Esto es por llevarte a mi amigo, villano!-** , declaró el héroe abriendo sus extremidades con fuerza para impulsarse con una corriente de aire en dirección al vehículo, el rubio se convirtió en un misil que atravesó el helicóptero con un puñetazo.

 **¡BOOOOOOM!**

El vehículo explotó con intensidad y la bola de fuego cayó en picada contra la cima de la torre, volviendo a producir otra explosión al chocar contra el suelo. All Might aterrizó sin problemas mientras que Izuku descendía a su lado dejando a David con cuidado en el suelo.

Melissa no perdió el tiempo y fue corriendo junto a su padre. **-¡Papá!-** , dijo la hija preocupada por el profesor que ya no tenía tubos sujetando sus manos pero seguía sangrando mucho de su herida.

Dave no pudo evitar sonreír al ver a la chica. **-Melissa, hija mía-** , decía el padre extendiendo una mano hacia el rostro de su hija para limpiarle unas lagrimillas con un pulgar.

 **-Todo está bien ahora-** , dijo All Might sintiéndose satisfecho de que todo se haya resuelto, su amigo estaba a salvo y los villanos fueron derrotados.

David luego fijó su atención en All Might y se sintió decaído. **-Toshi-** , le llamó captando su atención y se formó un nudo en su garganta, le diría todo lo que hizo, sobre el dispositivo, sobre que fue participe al contratar a los villanos, le confesaría todo a su amigo. **-Yo… ¡!-** , pero fue interrumpido cuando abruptamente un pilar de metal golpeó a All Might enviándolo lejos.

 **-¡Sensei!/¡Tio Might!-** , exclamaron Izuku y Melissa preocupados viendo a All Might rodar por el suelo a causa del inesperado golpe en su costado débil.

De repente todos los cables debajo del suelo se alzaron y sujetaron a David y lo levantaron en el aire para sorpresa de Izuku y Melissa que observaron como de entre las llamas se alzaba una deformada y siniestra estructura de cables metálicos con un cuerpo principal y varios "tentáculos" ondeando amenazadoramente.

 **-¡Papá!-** , gritó Melissa preocupada extendiendo una mano hacia su padre que estaba siendo introducido dentro del cuerpo principal de la cosa que lo capturó.

Pero la estructura no se detenía allí, seguía creciendo, seguía acumulando cables, tubos, escombros, cualquier cosa que fuera de metal la estaba empleando a su favor para fortificar sus defensas, al final el profesor terminó encerrado entre cables, conductos, paneles y vigas que lo mantenían prisionero.

Quien estaba controlando tal monstruosidad no es otro que Wólfram que se encontraba en la cima, su máscara se rompió revelando su rostro y sobre su cabeza tenía puesto el dispositivo potenciador creado por David.

 **-Ese Sam dijo que el Quirk de All Might está disminuyendo y que ya no tenía el poder que una vez tuvo-** , decía Wólfram sonriendo con una grave voz distorsionada mientras su cuerpo emite humo.

Izuku frunció el ceño viendo al villano. **-Mierda, está usando el dispositivo del profesor-** , dijo con cierto enojo en su tono mientras que las llamas del fuego danzaban detrás de Wólfram que se alzaba imponente como una amenaza más peligrosa que antes.

All Might se levantaba con dificultad mientras tosía en su mano, de nuevo tosió sangre y su cuerpo comenzó a liberar mayor cantidad de humo. **(¡Shit!, no hay tiempo)** , pensó el héroe preocupado por el tiempo que le queda y luego flexionó las rodillas. **-No sabes cuándo rendirte, ¿eh?-** , le dijo al malvado villano lanzándose hacia él, recogiendo su puño izquierdo y gritando. **-¡Texas… SMASH!-** , para proceder a golpearle.

 **¡PAAAAAMM!**

Sin embargo el golpe no impactó contra Wólfram, sino contra un grueso muro de metal que el villano alzó con el solo pensamiento y eso fue suficiente para detener el golpe del símbolo de la paz.

 **-¿¡Qué!?-** , dijo All Might impactado ensanchando los ojos al ver que su golpe fue bloqueado.

 **-¡Sensei!-** , exclamó Izuku preocupado por su maestro, ese golpe no tenía la fuerza de un verdadero Texas Smash.

 **-¿Cómo le llamas a eso?-** , preguntó Wólfram regocijándose y burlándose del héroe creando mini pilares que crecieron del muro y golpearon a All Might impactándolo contra el suelo y provocando una explosión.

El siniestro villano extendió la influencia de su Quirk a toda la cima de la torre central, de modo que rayos azules se extendieron por todo el perímetro y acto seguido todos los materiales metálicos en las cubiertas comenzaron a elevarse en el aire, todo el metal comenzó a dirigirse hacia Wólfram.

Es caótico, pareciera que todo el metal del edificio se estaba reuniendo en el aire alrededor del villano y el cuerpo de cables, esto incluye el metal dentro del concreto que también flotaba bajo el control del pelirrojo, es una escena desalentadora.

 **-Como esperaba de algo creado por David Shield, ¡puedo decir que mi Quirk se está revitalizando!-** , decía Wólfram eufórico con una siniestra sonrisa mientras que en la sombra de sus ojos solo se visualizan dos puntos naranjas. **-Esto es bueno, ¡esta cosa es grandiosa!-** , exclamaba emocionado manipulando todo a su antojo, todo el metal, todo este edificio era su campo de juegos ahora, todo está bajo su control.

All Might se estaba recuperando del ataque mientras mira perplejo todo el poder del villano. **-¿E-Esta es la investigación de David?-** , preguntó el héroe perplejo de que de verdad fuera un invento de su amigo lo que haya causado un aumento de poder tan brutal.

 **-El poder del dispositivo que papá hizo-** , decía Melissa incrédula con los ojos abiertos mientras que su cabello ondula hacia atrás a causa del viento.

 **-Ahora, para aumentar el precio de este dispositivo, ¿por qué no hacemos una demostración de cómo puede acabar con All Might?-** , preguntó Wólfram sonriendo mientras extiende una mano hacia All Might, dirigiendo varios pilares que fueron contra el héroe.

All Might saltó para esquivar uno, volvió a hacerlo para esquivar otro que lo estaba esperando, con dificultad lograba esquivar los golpes directos y al tener la oportunidad saltó en dirección a Wólfram para darle un puñetazo, pero otro pilar surgió y fue en su dirección, superando el golpe del rubio y mandándolo contra el suelo con fuerza.

La potencia del choque causó que partes del suelo se levantaran, causando que Melissa fuera lanzada al aire, pero Izuku voló para atraparla y cargarla estilo nupcial alejándola del combate.

 **-Ven Melissa, te tengo que dejar en un lugar seguro-** , le dijo Izuku a la chica en sus brazos con una mirada seria.

 **-¡Pero tienes que ayudar a Tío Might!, ¡ve rápido!-** , le pedía Melissa al peliverde que es el único con la fuerza para poder ayudar a su tío.

Entity miró a su maestro por encima del hombro y apretó los dientes. **(Lo sé, es como supuse, está en su límite)** , decía el chico no aguantando ver a All Might acorralado y tratando de no perder contra un solo pilar de metal, hasta le observó toser sangre mientras trata de aguantar.

Wólfram rió divertido al ver el deplorable estado del símbolo de la paz. **-¡Apresúrate y muere aplastado!-** , exclamó con emoción mandando más pilares a aplastar a All Might, quien fue empujado unos metros pero seguía aguantando con dificultad.

Izuku logró dejar a Melissa en un lugar donde estaría segura por el momento, pero al ver como los pilares presionaban contra su maestro se preocupó. **-¡Sensei!... ¡ugh!-** , exclamó el chico para luego llevarse una mano a la cabeza que le duele como el demonio, casi pierde el control sobre Ghoul.

Más pilares se unieron contra All Might, el cual estaba cediendo lentamente mientras tose peligrosas cantidades de sangre contra el suelo, no aguantaría mucho más.

Wólfram mandó otra oleada de gruesos pilares contra el héroe número uno, Entity quería ayudarle, pero luchaba por mantener su propio autocontrol y no perder la cordura, de hacerlo entonces quizás termine por herir a Melissa y a todos los presentes en la isla.

 **-¡Tío Might!-** , exclamó Melissa con lágrimas viendo a All Might que no aguantaría la siguiente oleada en su contra.

Antes de que los pilares llegaran a su objetivo, fueron inesperadamente congelados por Todoroki que llegó a escena con un semblante serio.

Wólfram se sorprendió un poco y luego puso su atención sobre Bakugou que se alzó en el aire cargando explosiones en sus manos.

 **-¡Vete al infierno!-** , le gritó Katsuki al villano con enojo mandándole varias explosiones, pero Wólfram creó un muro que lo protegió sin ningún problema.

Un dolor en las muñecas de Bakugou le hicieron quejarse para sus adentros, sin su traje de héroe no podría aguantar el retroceso. **-¿¡Cómo puedes ser golpeado por un jefe final tan flojo, All Might!?-** , le gritó Katsuki al símbolo de la paz que se ve patético a la defensiva, ese no es el héroe que admiraba de pequeño.

 **-¡Joven Bakugou!-** , dijo All Might aguantado los pilares sorprendido por la aparición de su estudiante.

Todoroki respiraba algo agitado mientras tenía su mano extendida hacia los pilares congelados. **–M-Mientras puedas resistir, los villanos… no tendrán éxito-** , dijo Shoto con su lado de fuego también activado, ayudaría todo lo posible a All Might.

Detrás del pelimixto también se encontraban Nejire, Toga, Uraraka, Momo, Tenya, Kaminari, Mineta y Kirishima, todos un poco cansados pero preparados para también prestar su ayuda.

Izuku sintió que el dolor en su cabeza se tranquilizaba un poco al ver a sus amigos. **-Todoroki-kun, todos-** , dijo sorprendiéndose de que hayan subido hasta acá arriba.

Toga observó a Izuku con el Modo Asalto activado y le sonrió con seguridad. **-Nosotros nos encargaremos de los trozos de metal, ustedes encárguense del villano loco, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Himiko a su mejor amigo para que no se preocupara y fuera directo a por el jefe final, ellos le cubrirían la espalda.

Entity al ver la expresión de sus amigas y amigos se sintió mejor y sonrió para luego con sus colas comenzar a correr para ayudar a All Might.

 **-Nejire-Senpai, Yaoyorozu-chan, encárguense de las cosas aquí-** , les pidió Lida a Nejire y Momo preparándose para correr y ayudar lo más posible.

 **-¡Vamos a ello!-** , exclamó Kirishima con convicción endureciendo sus brazos para luego ir junto a Tenya y Todoroki al frente.

Momo creó algunas bombas y se las dio a Kaminari y Mineta para que ayudaran a destruir los pilares. Uraraka se acercó a Melissa para protegerla de los escombros usando su Quirk. Himiko tomó un poco de sangre de Nejire para tomar su apariencia, de modo que tanto Nejire-chan como Noblesse se elevaron en el aire y con ondas de choque comenzaron a destruir los pilares de metal.

All Might se sintió conmovido por los sentimientos de sus alumnos y comenzó a recuperar la fuerza en su cuerpo. **-¡Con mis estudiantes tan motivados, no puedo estancarme por algún estúpido límite!-** , decía el héroe sintiendo sus músculos tensarse al aplicar más y más fuerza. **-¡Necesito sobrepasar mis límites e ir aún más allá!-** , exclamó el símbolo golpeando con tal fuerza que los pilares se destruyeron completamente.

All Might saltó y una vez en el aire abrió los brazos para despegar en dirección a Wólfram. **-Así es… ¡PLUS ULTRA!-** , exclamó el héroe con fuerza e ímpetu yendo más allá.

Los pilares que estaban congelados se liberaron y fueron en dirección a All Might que con un puñetazo eliminó varios, los que venían después lo elevaron varios metros sobre el aire pero él los destruyó y comenzó a caer posicionándose para arrastrar su puño sobre un pilar destruyéndolo a medida que desciende y pateó otra torre de metal que iba a atacarle.

Parecía imbatible, el gran símbolo de la paz aplastaba todo ataque en su contra y también aprovechaba los piares para desplazarse y saltar de un punto a otro.

Al ver que solo faltan tres pilares para llegar hasta Wólfram, All Might cruzó sus brazos en X y con fuerza gritó. **-¡Carolina… SMASH!-** , abriendo sus brazos con tanta fuerza que cortaron los pilares abriéndose paso hacia el pelirrojo. **-¡Prepárate villano!-** , exclamó All Might con una sonrisa estando a tan solo metros de lograrlo, pero varios cables le sujetaron brazos y piernas desde atrás, impidiendo su avance. **-¿¡Es esto todo lo que tien-!?-** , gruñía el héroe tratando de zafarse pero Wólfram le coloca una mano en el cuello.

La manga del abrigo se rompió ante el aumento de musculatura que sufrió Wólfram, hasta su piel se tornó rojo oscuro. **-¿Prepararme?, eso es lo que deberías decirte a ti mismo, All Might-** , decía con su distorsionada voz y una sonrisa viendo al héroe.

 **(¿Qué es este poder?)** , se preguntaba All Might sorprendido ante la fuerza del villano que le sujetaba el cuello hasta el punto en que le hizo escupir sangre, luego Wólfram colocó su otra mano en el costado de su torso donde estaría la herida provocada por All For One, la apretó con intensa fuerza. **–¡AAAAAARRRGGHHHH!-** , gritó el símbolo de la paz ante el agonizante dolor.

Izuku corría y corría dirigiéndose lo más rápido posible hacia su Sensei para ayudarlo, pero cayó al suelo a causa de una ruptura del control en su mente, las emociones fuertes como la furia y el rencor le superaron por unos segundos, segundos suficientes para que su autocontrol pendiera de un hilo.

 **-¡No jodas ahora!, ¡ahora no!-** , se gritaba Izuku a sí mismo con dolor sosteniéndose la cabeza con fuerza para mantener la cordura, pero los gritos de dolor de All Might solo avivaban la furia dentro de él… mataría a Wólfram si esto iba más lejos.

Bakugou activó Nitro Renagade para combatir mejor los pilares, sin embargo el retroceso lo ha estado lastimando continuamente y esa forma consume bastante energía, ahora con dificultad podía esquivar los ataques contra él. **-¡Maldición!-** , vociferó el rubio enojado mientras que Todoroki en el suelo hacia lo posible para congelar varios pilares y esquivar los ataques.

All Might hacia lo posible para seguir manteniendo su forma musculosa mientras aguanta el fuerte agarre del villano en su cuello. **(E-Este poder aumenta los músculos,… hay múltiples Quirks)** , pensaba el profesional para luego abrir los ojos impactado. **-¿¡N-No me digas qué…!?-** , decía conectando los puntos y llegando a una conclusión en la que esperaba equivocarse.

Pero Wólfram ensanchó su sonrisa. **-Sí, cuando estábamos planeando este robo, recibí una llamada de ese sujeto-** , dijo mirando a All Might mientras recuerda a aquel hombre vestido de un traje blanco. **-Dijo que quería trabajar conmigo y tenía instrucciones para mí, cuando le pregunté por qué, ¿sabes lo que me dijo?-** , le decía Wólfram al héroe que escuchaba atentamente cada una de sus palabras.

" _Si un amigo de All Might quiere hacer algo malvado, al menos puedo echarle una mano, definitivamente quiero ayudar, pero sobretodo, quiero que transmitas el mensaje… el Símbolo de la Paz puede morir. Es muy desafortunado que no pueda estar presente en caso de que cierto conocido mío se haga presente para salvar a su presa, pero al menos sé que estará sumido en rencor cuando sepa de mi participación"_

All Might ensanchó los ojos aún más, pese a no conocer completamente el significado detrás de esas palabras, ¡tiene que ser él!. **(¡El Segundo All For One!)** , pensó Toshinori con su rostro reflejando un profundo enojo.

 **-Así que por fin dejas de sonreír, ¿eh?-** , dijo Wólfram divertido para que después un pilar golpeara a All Might en el estómago alejándolo varios metros con los cables aun sujetándolo de las extremidades.

Dos grandes cubos formados de piezas metálicas comenzaron a dirigirse hacia All Might y lo aplastan, causando que todos los presentes ensancharan los ojos. Los demás cubos no se quedaron atrás y también fueron a aplastar al símbolo de la paz en toneladas de metal y concreto.

 **-¡All Might!-** , exclamaron preocupadas Nejire, Momo, Toga, Uraraka mientras que los chicos seguían luchando contra los pilares que no dejaban de atacar.

 **-¡Hasta nunca, All Might!-** , dijo Wólfram sonriendo desquiciadamente utilizando su Quirk para levantar gigantes lanzas de metal que atravesaron el conjunto de cubos que aplastaban a All Might.

 **-¡Tío Might!-** , gritó Melissa horrorizada y ese grito hizo eco hasta alcanzar a alguien.

Los ojos de Izuku se abrieron, el grito de Melissa aclaró su mente permitiéndole desactivar el Modo Asalto y en un parpadeo se cubrió con One For All y saltó en dirección a la gran acumulación de metal.

Bakugou, Todoroki y todos los demás ensancharon sus ojos al ver a Izuku con el Full Use surcando el aire como un rayo verde que tenía su puño derecho preparado para el poderoso golpe, tanto es la fuerza que la manga de su traje de héroe se rompió hasta el hombro.

En el trayecto activó Red Volt y los rayos rojos aparecieron dejando una estela, también activó Inferno y el fuego azache comenzó a arder alrededor de su brazo.

Entity llegó a su objetivo y rugió un poderoso. **-¡TOTALLY… SMASH!-** , que mandó a volar absolutamente todo el metal que se dispersó agresivamente a causa de la fuerza detrás del golpe del joven héroe.

Izuku desactivó el Full Use, con Eyes´God buscó rápidamente a All Might y lo encontró cayendo entre unos escombros, por lo cual voló con Flight hacia él y lo atrapó, al menos eso planeaba pero es demasiado pesado y cayó junto a él en el destruido suelo.

 **-¡Ese maldito mocoso!-** , exclamó Wólfram enojado con el muchacho pero unos gigantes trozos de metal volaron hacia él que se tuvo que proteger con un muro, no se dio cuenta de que otros escombros golpearon el sitio donde tenía prisionero a David, permitiendo que el profesor pudiera ver al exterior entre todos los cables que lo rodean.

De entre todo el polvo que se levantó, estaba Izuku poniéndose de pie algo adolorido para empujar un gran escombro que cayó en su espalda, al frente suyo estaba su maestro tosiendo sangre en el suelo.

 **-¡Sensei!-** , dijo Izuku preocupado por el estado de All Might que ya no estaba en condiciones para seguir peleando. **-En ese estado tan delicado usted ya superó su tiempo hace mucho, es demasiado arriesgado-** , le decía el joven al profesional que echaba mucho humo de su cuerpo, a diferencia de él, All Might no tiene a Mom que regenera las heridas recibidas.

 **-L-lo sé, pero aun así no puedo quedarme quieto, debo acabar con él-** , decía All Might con esfuerzo mientras lograba ponerse de rodillas, debía derrotar a ese villano y sacarle información del segundo One For All, debe hacerlo, debe hacerlo sin importar qué, si logra encontrar y derrotar a ese misterioso sujeto entonces Izuku podría vivir sin ese peligro en su camino.

La mano de su sucesor en su hombro captó la atención del símbolo de la paz, quien levantó la cabeza y observó una sonrisa amable en el rostro de su alumno. **-Para eso estoy yo aquí, un héroe debe salvar a aquellos en problemas, ¿no es así?, no creo que haya problema en que le quite un poco del crédito al terminar esto con mis manos, usted confié en mi-** , le decía Izuku a All Might que ensanchó los ojos durante unos segundos y luego comenzó a reír.

Vaya, de verdad que su sucesor es una cosa seria, hablarle al símbolo de la paz como si fuera un civil en peligro, ¿acaso eso no es divertido?, de verdad que es un chico único, de verdad… **(De verdad es todo un héroe)** , pensó el símbolo mientras reía y se ponía de pie. **-¡Hahaha!, ¡claro que no hay problema, mi chico!-** , decía feliz All Might mientras mira a Izuku. **-Después de todo esta es más tu lucha que la mía, pero lo que puedo hacer es despejarte el camino, sé que tuviste que esforzarte con los demás para llegar tan lejos, ¡pero ahora puedo ayudarte, joven Midoriya!-** , dijo el héroe sonriéndole al joven para luego ambos voltearse a ver a Wólfram.

Un paraje de colores negros y rojos, los cubos de metal flotaban alrededor de la gran colina de piezas y escombros donde estaba Wólfram manejando todo, piezas de torres, vigas, trozos grandes del edificio, todo está bajo su control y puede moverlo a su antojo.

Maestro y alumno sonrieron y se plantaron para hacer frente a tal amenaza.

 **-¡Vamos!-** , exclamó All Might mirando al frente.

 **-¡Si Sensei!-** , respondió Izuku cubriéndose de Full Cowl y ambos se pusieron en posición y corrieron hacia el villano.

Wólfram se quitó los escombros que le cayeron encima. **-¡Estúpido mocoso sin valor!, ¡no eres más que basura!, ¡no sabes cuándo rendirte!-** , gritaba enojado el pelirrojo con su musculoso cuerpo rojo mandando contra ellos varios cubos de metal.

 **-¡Tú eres el que no sabe cuándo rendirse!-** , exclamó Katsuki con seriedad plantándose en el camino con Nitro Renagade y apuntando un brazo hacia los cubos y el otro en la dirección contraria. **-¡XX BURNER!-** , gritó Gilgamesh creando dos potentes explosiones en direcciones contrarias, sin embargo la que apunta a los cubos tuvo mayor potencia y los eliminó completamente.

Entity y All Might corrían entre la lluvia de escombros y piezas metálicas sin detenerse, más bien aumentaron la velocidad con la que se aproximan a Wólfram quien envió decenas de pilares hacia ellos.

 **-¡No te lo permitiré!-** , gritó Prometeo plantando su mano derecha en el suelo enfriándolo y luego alzando un gigantesco muro de hielo que bloqueó el camino de los pilares de metal.

 **-¡Fuera de mi camino!-** , exclamó Wólfram harto de los mocosos entrometidos y enviando varios pilares en varias direcciones para impactar el suelo, provocando que Uraraka y Momo fueran levantadas en el aire pero Nejire y Toga con la apariencia de la peliazul las atraparon.

Melissa fue separada del grupo por la sacudida del suelo y rodó unos pocos metros por el piso. Se sintió un poco lastimada pero logró recomponerse para fijar su atención en su tío y en Entity quienes corrían sin miedo hacia Wólfram.

All Might encabezó el ataque destruyendo varios pilares con solo un puñetazo, saltaba cerca del suelo adquiriendo más velocidad, esquivó y esquivó haciéndose a un lado y en un punto recogió su puño y pulverizó un pilar que vino en su dirección.

 **¡BOOOOM!**

El impacto creó una fuerte brisa y la onda expansiva mandó por los aires los escombros del pilar.

Izuku no se quedó atrás, los rayos del One For All lo cubrían enteramente y él se desplazaba a tal velocidad que resultaba difícil seguirlo con la vista, dejaba a su paso una estela de rayos verdes. Ningún ataque se concretaba contra él y solo se escuchaba el choque de los pilares contra el suelo, Entity no se detuvo y con una patada voladora atravesó un pilar de mayor tamaño y grosor que los anteriores.

 **¡PAAAAAAAM!**

Del pilar destruido surgió Entity que continuó corriendo junto a All Might, tomando ambos uno de los pilares como atajo por el cual correr hacia Wólfram. Melissa desde lejos observaba esto con asombro y se percató de que tanto Entity como su tío corrían sincronizados, confía en ellos para salvar a su padre, después de todo tienen la misma naturaleza.

Son verdaderos héroes.

Wólfram gruñía molesto porque no ha logrado aplastarlos y elevó sus brazos al aire, comenzando a juntar todos los cubos de metal en un súper cubo de mucho mayor tamaño.

Himiko con la apariencia de Nejire aterrizó en el suelo con sus amigas y apuntó al gran cubo. **-¿¡Q-Qué es eso!?-** , preguntó la peliazul algo intimidada por el tamaño de esa cosa, los aplastaría a todos si caía.

Izuku y Toshinori saltaron en dirección al villano, ambos preparados para acabar esto de una vez por todas.

 **-Para superar la crisis frente a ti…-** , decía All Might apretando su puño izquierdo, recogiéndolo y cargándolo de fuerza.

 **-Con todo lo que tienes…-** , agregó Izuku al lado del héroe apretando su puño derecho mientras aumenta el porcentaje al 35%.

El súper cubo ya estaba completado en lo alto sobre Wólfram, tiene un color negro y su superficie parece lisa al haber compactado todo el metal en su interior.

 **-Y salvar a la gente…-** , continuaba diciendo el héroe rubio mientras que tanto él como su alumno ascendían en el aire estando cada vez más cerca.

 **-Con todo lo que has conseguido-** , dijo el estudiante peliverde encontrando las palabras exactas como si estuviera sincronizado con su Sensei y pensaran lo mismo.

 **-¡Esto es lo que hace…-** , exclamaba All Might con su característica sonrisa llena de coraje mientras reúne fuerzas en su brazo.

 **-… Al héroe!-** , completó Entity con la misma convicción que el símbolo de la paz mientras que el porcentaje en su puño lo aumentaba a 50%.

 **-¡Los aplastaré a ustedes y a la torre!-** , gritó Wólfram con fuerza y lleno de enojo lanzándoles el súper cubo a los dos molestos héroes que se estaban acercando a una velocidad peligrosa.

 **(Vamos, Izuku)** , pensó All Might cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos disfrutando de este momento, tener que luchar al lado del chico que considera su hijo se siente bien.

El cubo y ellos estaban a segundos de encontrarse, entonces All Might y Entity comenzaron a apretar sus respectivos puños con fuerza. **-¡Double Detroit…-** , decían ambos sonriendo llenos de energía para proceder a impactar sus puños contra el súper cubo, provocando que este se detuviera en seco y varios anillos de luz se mostraran sobre su superficie.

 _ **¡SMAAAAAAASH!**_

Gritaron ambos héroes con fuerza empujando la gran estructura mientras que el poder de su ataque atravesaba el interior del cubo. Wólfram por mucho esfuerzo que hacía para aplastarlos, estaba cediendo ante la fuerza de ellos dos, tensó los músculos de su cuerpo con su segundo Quirk hasta el punto en que su camisa se rompió, pero fue inútil, no ganaría.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

El súper cubo explotó dispersando sus piezas en varias direcciones y de entre el humo salieron disparados Izuku y All Might, ambos surcando el aire en línea recta hacia Wólfram sin nada que pudiera detenerlos.

David logró ver el brillo que ambos emitían y ensanchó los ojos, Melissa miraba el ascenso de ellos dos con asombro sin saber que observa lo mismo que su padre… "Two Heroes", ambos con voluntades justas e indetenibles.

Uravity cerró los ojos. **-¡Vamos!-** , gritó dándoles ánimos a su amigo y a su profesor.

 **-¡Izuku-kun!-** , gritaron Nejire-chan, Creati y Noblesse con fuerza para darle ánimos a Entity.

 **-¡All Might!-** , gritaron Red Riot, Ingenium, 2.0, Chargevolt y Grape Juice depositando sus esperanzas en All Might, su maestro y símbolo de la paz.

 **-¡Acaben con él!-** , les gritaron Bakugou y Todoroki ambos mientras aprietan los puños ante la expectación.

All Might sujetó los pies de Izuku y comenzó a darle vueltas. **-¡Ve, joven Midoriya, termínalo!-** , le dijo el héroe número uno con una sonrisa al joven lanzándolo con más impulso en dirección a Wólfram.

Izuku mantuvo el Full Cowl al 20%, recogió su brazo derecho y lo cubrió con Metallica reforzada, también activó Red Volt, luego Inferno, después Frost y finalmente Pulse, toda la condensación de particularidades en su brazo era caótica y a la vez hipnotizante.

Los rayos rojos, el fuego negro, el aura de hielo, las brisas contenidas, el duro metal negro y el poder heredado manifestado como rayos verdes, todo combinado en un potente ataque que atemorizó al villano.

 **-Si te sirve saberlo, tu Quirk va a estar en buenas manos-** , le dijo Entity al villano con una ligera sonrisa de lado, provocando que Wólfram se asustara y se encerrara dentro de un capullo metálico para protegerse.

 _ **¡ULTRAAAA SMAAAAAAASH!**_

El golpe impactó contra el villano y la torre entera se sacudió de arriba abajo, el tembló cada rincón de la torre central y los vidrios se quebraron ante la violenta sacudida. El capullo que protegía a Wólfram se hizo nada y el villano recibió el potente golpe en su abdomen donde tenía una placa de metal gruesa.

 _ **¡POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

Las violentas brisas creadas por Pulse empujaron a todos los que estaban alrededor y la onda de choque destruyó gran parte de la colina de piezas metálicas, el impacto del Ultra Smash causó un pequeño destello y algo fue disparado en dirección al cielo.

Era Wólfram, quien estaba chamuscado por Inferno, electrocutado por Red Volt, sus piernas estaban casi congeladas por Frost y en su abdomen se notaba la marca que dejó la placa de metal con la que trató de amortiguar el golpe de Izuku.

Los ojos del villano estuvieron en blanco unos segundos, pero recobró la conciencia y apretó los dientes. **-¡Aun no he terminado!-** , gritó Wólfram con todas sus fuerzas levantando sus manos en el aire, utilizando el 200% de la capacidad del dispositivo potenciador por peligroso que fuese.

Todo el metal voló hacia él para sorpresa de los presentes que vieron como todavía la batalla no ha acabado, el pelirrojo creó una plataforma en la cual poder estar de pie en el aire, el resto del metal lo acumuló todo encima suyo, creando un cubo diez veces más grande que él anterior, un híper cubo de que era producto de la unión de todo el metal que él antes no empleó.

Esta vez no solo la torre seria completamente aplastada, sino que una tercera parte de todo I-Island estaba peligrando si el híper cubo caía.

Izuku con su torso descubierto estaba suspendido en el aire viendo con calma el gigantesco cubo negro de metal, sinceramente estaba algo fastidiado de todo el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para derrotar al villano, parece una cucaracha, pues si así van a ser las cosas, entonces tendría que pisarla con un poco más de fuerza.

Entity cerró sus ojos y activó el Full Use. **-En el día más brillante…-** , dijo mientras comenzaba a volar en dirección a Wólfram, utilizó Pulse en la planta de sus pies para ganar velocidad. **-En la noche más oscura…-** , decía con una apacible voz mientras que el villano gritaba enfurecido y lanzaba el híper cubo hacia el chico, el cual seguía sin abrir sus ojos mientras volaba hacia el gigantesco cuerpo metálico.

Una perfecta esfera de luz blanca se formó en la mano de Izuku, es la luz de White Ether condensada en esa pequeña esfera que flota sobre la palma de la mano del peliverde.

 **-El mal no escapará de mi vista-** , decía Izuku su aria personal mientras abre sus ojos mostrando sus ojos encendidos en llamas verdes. **-Que aquellos que adoran al mal, teman mi poder…-** , la distancia que separa al chico del gran cubo se redujo enormemente y solo quedaban segundos ante del choque.

Izuku comenzó a cargar la esfera de White Ether con el poder puro de One For All, provocando que la rodeen rayos verdes y su perfecta superficie comenzara a deformarse por la cantidad de energía que está recibiendo, tanta que se está desestabilizando.

El joven extendió su mano y por consecuente la esfera hacia el cubo que estaba a tan solo un metro. **-La luz de Entity-** , dijo Entity con una pequeña sonrisa para después entrar en el interior del duro híper cubo de metal.

Wólfram, All Might, Melissa, David y los demás alumnos de Yuuei veían expectantes el cubo que por algún motivo dejó de caer. Pasaron unos 10 segundos hasta que Izuku salió del otro lado del cubo, pero sin la esfera de White Ether en sus manos.

Fue en ese momento donde observó a Wólfram y utilizó Black Portal sobre él, causando que la sustancia negra proviniera de la boca del perplejo villano que no entendió lo que sucedía hasta ser demasiado tarde y ser llevándolo a otro lugar.

El hombre abrió los ojos impactado al darse cuenta de que estaba dentro del cubo de metal que creó, trató de escapar pero perdió toda esperanza cuando observó al frente suyo la esfera inestable de luz que parecía a punto de explotar, él gritó.

Entity afuera en el exterior cerró sus ojos y chasqueó los dedos, luego toda la pantalla se puso en negro. Se vio un destello de luz en el centro de la oscuridad y un susurro se escuchó.

 _ **Shining Like Star**_

El destello creció hasta ocupar toda la pantalla con su intensa luz, mostrando a los espectadores como el híper cubo explotó silenciosamente en miles y miles de pedazos y una cegadora luz blanca gobernó el cielo nocturno.

El brillo alcanzó una nivel tan alto que los civiles desde el suelo se vieron interesados por aquel punto en el cielo que brillaba con tanta intensidad, lo más razonable era pensar que es una estrella, pues dejaba opacadas a las demás estrellas presentes en el firmamento.

Si Into The Abyss era el ataque de oscuridad definitivo de Entity, entonces este es su opuesto por naturaleza, el ataque definitivo de luz.

Las piezas de metal que caían del cielo no se podían contar, era una lluvia de materiales que gracias al ataque de Entity se redujeron a tamaños inofensivos si caían sobre la torre central. Los civiles en el suelo estarían bien, él tuvo en cuenta cuanto poder usar para que los escombros no se dispersaran mucho, solo ingresó un 20% del Full Use en aquella esfera de White Ether.

En la cima de la torre, la colina de piezas en la que estuvo atrapado David se desmoronó y el profesor comenzó a caer de espaldas sintiendo su cuerpo débil, todo parecía lento para él mientras caía, entones allí un brillo se reflejó sobre la superficie de sus gafas.

Él abrió los ojos perplejo al ver a All Might alzándose hacia el brillante cielo azul con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo la imagen fue desvaneciéndose y en su lugar David podía ver a Entity descendiendo del cielo con una cegadora luz detrás de él y una tranquila sonrisa en su rostro.

Fue una vista que no olvidaría, All Might buscaba ser el símbolo de la paz de todos y salve el día con una sonrisa, Izuku daba la sensación de ser un héroe similar pero a la vez distinto. Un símbolo, un héroe, alguien que salve a las personas y derrote al mal, él puede ser todo eso, la diferencia esencial con All Might recae en su potencial, es como si el chico fuera un ser divino, una entidad que desciende de los cielos para prestar su ayuda.

Entity podía brillar como una estrella en una noche donde los villanos amenacen la paz.

David sonrió desde lo más profundo de su ser, un acogedor sentimiento creció en su interior y se sintió en paz. **(Todo tu trabajo estará en buenas manos, Toshi)** , pensó el profesor feliz de haber encontrado a alguien capaz de mantener la paz asi como lo ha hecho All Might en el pasado..

Mientras tanto en el suelo todos los estudiantes de Yuuei veían asombrados todos los diminutos escombros que caían del cielo a lo lejos al mismo tiempo que el brillo de Shining Like Star comenzaba a apaciguarse lentamente, devolviéndole poco a poco la noche a I-Island.

 **-¿Lo logró?-** , preguntaba Lida mirando con admiración el paisaje que creó su amigo con su ataque, tal era el asombro del pelinegro que apenas procesaba el resultado de la pelea.

 **-Midoriya lo logró…-** , dijo Mineta perplejo durante algunos segundos hasta estallar. **-¡Acabó con el villano!-** , exclamó Minoru llorando eufórico alzando un brazo en el aire.

 **-¡Sí!-** , exclamó Himiko saltando de felicidad mientras que sus amigas también comenzaron a festejar.

 **-¡Genial!-** , dijo Kaminari emocionado y apretando los puños con lágrimas escurriendo de sus ojos mientras que Kirishima gritaba entusiasmado.

 **-¡Lo hizo!-** , decía Nejire muy contenta mientras sostiene las manos de Momo que está en el mismo estado, Ochako de la emoción abrazaba a Himiko que le devolvía el abrazo y seguían festejando que todo haya terminado.

Todoroki y Bakugou sonrieron levemente viendo como Entity sin Full Use descendía cansado, entonces Prometeo se volteó a ver a Gilgamesh, el cual al darse cuenta de que estaba sonriendo apartó la cabeza frunciendo el ceño.

Pasados unos pocos minutos todo se calmó y ya no habían escombros cayendo del cielo, la luz de Shining Like Star se extinguió completamente y en su lugar el sol comenzó a alzarse en el horizonte. Sobre la cima de la torre central solo habían montañas de piezas metálicas y escombros, todos residuos de la pelea que acaba de acontecer.

Entre aquellas montañas se encontraba corriendo Melissa. **-¡Entity-kun!-** , exclamaba la rubia dirigiéndose hacia la cima de la montaña más alta donde vio a Izuku aterrizar.

Al llegar se percató de que en un rincón estaba Rekcah y el piloto del helicóptero heridos y sujetados por fuertes tubos de metal, ambos sin la más mínima chance de escapar aun si se empeñaban en ello. Arriba de ellos estaba colgado un demacrado Wólfram, delgado hasta los huesos, lo único que tiene puesto es su pantalón que fue reducido a unos pantaloncillos deteriorados, el dispositivo potenciador se cayó de su cabeza destruido.

La rubia enfocó su atención en la persona que está observando como el sol surge en el horizonte, es Izuku. **–Entity-kun-** , dijo Melissa apresurándose un poco para acercarse y ver que tal estaba luego de la pelea.

El peliverde se giró a verla y le sonrió amablemente. **-Melissa, me alegro de que estés bien-** , dijo Izuku con sinceridad viendo a la rubia que se sonrojó ligeramente mientras se acercaba al frente de él.

El chico solo tenía su pantalón y zapatos puestos, la parte superior de su traje de héroe se destruyó durante el Ultra Smash, su cuerpo estaba magullado y sucio, además había rastros de su sangre sobre su piel pese a que las heridas en sí fueron curadas.

Melissa miró con preocupación al chico y le colocó una mano sobre una mejilla. **-Mírate, estás todo lastimado-** , decía la chica de ojos azules viendo al héroe peliverde que arriesgó su vida para salvarla a ella, a su padre, a All Might y a todas las personas en la isla.

El chico le sonrió con calma mientras se alejaba unos pasos, tocó el suelo para hacer que los escombros de metal se alzaran y crearan una clase de asiento donde se sentó. **-Mi regeneración se hará cargo de eso, solo estoy un poco cansado-** , dijo con intención de tranquilizarla para que no se preocupara por él.

Por supuesto es una mentira, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido por todos los golpes que ha recibido durante la pelea, sin Berserker con el cual sobrellevaba el dolor sentía toda la acumulación del daño que antes no sentía por la adrenalina. Le duelen los ojos por los destrozos de Perfect Cube, tiene una fuerte jaqueca por la lucha por mantener la consciencia contra Ghoul y Berserker, además las ascuas de Inferno le quemaban en el interior y sentía su cuerpo entumecido a causa de Red Volt.

En palabras sencillas, quisiera gritar con todas sus fuerzas para luego dejarse caer dormido durante varios días.

Debió ir en serio desde el principio para ahorrarse tener que pasar por tantos problemas, de todos modos el pasado ya pasado, al menos ve el lado positivo de toda esta experiencia:

Primero puede agradecer que ha hecho una nueva amiga, una bastante agradable, inteligente y valiente, Melissa de verdad que se ha ganado su confianza con todo el coraje que ha mostrado.

Lo segundo… ha obtenido un nuevo Quirk.

En otro sitio de las grandes acumulaciones de escombros, David con los ojos cerrados estaba apoyado de espaldas a un trozo de suelo acomodado verticalmente.

 **-Dave…-** , llama All Might a su amigo que sigue sin abrir los ojos. **-¡Dave!-** , dijo el héroe alzando un poco más la voz, logrando despertar a David que abrió los ojos adolorido y fijó su atención en el rubio.

 **-All… Might-** , decía David lentamente observando que su amigo tenía la mitad derecha de su rostro volviendo a su forma original y el mechón de su cabello descendía.

El héroe estaba apoyado de una rodilla frente a su amigo. **-Vine a salvarte, Dave-** , dijo Toshinori con una sonrisa mientras que su musculoso cuerpo sigue emitiendo humo.

 **-Gracias, Toshi-** , agradeció David con una débil pero feliz sonrisa mirando a su mejor amigo que se forzó mucho a pesar de estar en su límite para salvarlo.

 **-¡Papá!-** , la voz de Melissa captó la atención de ambos viejos amigos que miraron como en la cima de la colina de escombros más alta estaba Melissa haciéndoles señas con una gran sonrisa mientras que a su lado está Izuku de pie tranquilo.

 **-Si quieres agradecerle a alguien, agradécele a Melissa y al joven Midoriya, ellos fueron los verdaderos héroes junto con los otros jóvenes-** , le dijo All Might al profesor castaño que asintió con la cabeza mientras veía a su hija junto al peliverde.

 **-Sí, se los agradeceré a todos-** , respondió David cerrando los ojos y apoyando su cabeza del escombro, feliz con el solo hecho de que su hija se encuentre a salvo y sabe que eso se debe a Midoriya y los estudiantes de Yuuei.

Melissa desde la colina sintió sus ojos humedecerse y se comenzó a limpiar con una mano. **-E-Estoy tan contenta, realmente lo estoy-** , decía aliviada y profundamente feliz al ver a su padre bien, luego ella se volteó a ver al alto chico a su lado. **-Gracias, gracias a todos ustedes pudimos salvarlos a todos-** , agradeció la rubia sintiéndose muy afortunada de haber tenido la ayuda de él y los demás.

Entonces Entity con un dedo le presionó la frente a la rubia tomándola por sorpresa. **-Esto es gracias a ti también Melissa, date crédito, si tu no hubieras estado, las cosas quizás hubieran terminado diferente-** , le decía él a su amiga mirándola a los ojos. **-De verdad eres una heroína-** , dijo Izuku sinceramente con gentileza cerrando sus ojos.

Melissa sintió calidez en su pecho y sus mejillas ligeramente se enrojecieron. **-Entity-kun-** , decía la rubia sonriendo conmovida por las palabras del chico peligroso, pero de gran corazón.

El chico recordó algo y abrió los ojos. **-Oh, y lo siento, rompí a Reborn, un trozo de escombro lo golpeó durante la pelea-** , le decía Izuku a la chica mientras le muestra las piezas golpeadas de Reborn que guardó en su bolsillo.

Ella le sonrió contenta al chico. **-No te preocupes por eso, te construiré otro-** , dijo Melissa mirando a Entity que alzó una ceja sorprendido.

 **-¿No será molestia?-** , preguntó Izuku algo intrigado, se supone que es un invento de alta tecnología, ¿y ella está dispuesta a hacerle otro así como así?.

Ella entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se inclinó un poco hacia el peliverde **-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por mi héroe-** , contestó la rubia con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro mientras el viento ondea su cabello y la luz del amanecer se refleja en su rostro.

 **-¡Deku-kun!-** , la voz de Uraraka captó la atención de Melissa e Izuku rompiendo el momento, entonces ambos se voltearon a ver como a varios metros lejos de las montañas de escombros estaba el grupo completo de Yuuei.

 **-¡Melissa-san!-** , exclama Momo teniendo a su lado a Uraraka, Himiko y Nejire agitando los brazos para llamar la atención mientras que Kaminari, Kirishima y Lida hacían… algo parecido.

 **-¡Hey, oigan!-** , gritaba Lida moviendo sus brazos robóticamente para captar la atención de Izuku y Melissa, siendo imitado por el pelirrojo y el rubio que hacían el idiota por la emoción de la victoria.

 **-¿¡Ustedes se encuentran bien!?-** , les gritó Nejire con una sonrisa a ambos que a pesar de la lejanía podían escucharlos.

Izuku sonrió al ver a sus amigos y se aclaró la garganta. **-Todos estamos bien-** , entonces proyecto su voz con Echoes amplificando las ondas sonoras para que pudieran escucharle sin problemas.

 **-¿¡Están todos bien allí!?-** , les preguntó Melissa alzando la voz feliz de verlos a todos no muy heridos, al menos no parecen estar gravemente lastimados para estar gritando de esa forma.

 **-¡Estamos bien!-** , respondió Himiko alegre sacudiendo sus brazos con una gran sonrisa mientras que Todoroki y Bakugou son los únicos del grupo quienes se mantienen en silencio.

Volviendo con All Might, el héroe se encontraba en su forma verdadera atendiendo a David, arreglándoselas para sujetarle el brazo cercano a la herida de bala con el saco gris del castaño.

 **-Escuché la mayor parte de lo que pasó por Melissa-** , dijo All Might con calma viendo a su amigo y terminando de hacer el nudo.

David apartó un poco la mirada. **-Yo… yo tenía miedo de que perdieras tu luz-** , confesaba el profesor con pesar en su voz. **-Tenía miedo de que la paz que construiste se perdiera, pero mis ideas y ese dispositivo no fueron más que formas para buscar mantener el Status Quo-** , decía avergonzándose de sí mismo para luego fijar su vista en Melissa y en Izuku sobre la colina. **-Y pensar que el futuro y la esperanza estuvieron siempre frente a mí, pero no los noté-** , dijo con una pequeña sonrisa poniéndose de pie con ayuda de All Might.

Es cierto, siempre estuvo al frente suyo y no se percató de ello, la siguiente generación, ellos son la esperanza de hacer el mundo un poco mejor de lo que era antes, solo sería cuestión de tiempo para que alguien similar a All Might apareciera, tener fe en eso no es un error.

 **-Ahora Melissa está tratando de convertirse en mi sucesora-** , decía David sonriendo orgulloso viendo a su hija a quien deseaba ver crecer hasta que lo supere por completo, pues sabe que ella es capaz de eso y mucho más.

Después el profesor enfocó su atención en el chico peliverde, este estaba de pie tranquilamente mientras que las Biofibras de su traje de héroe comenzaban a regenerar la camisa como si tuvieran vida propia.

 **-Tú tienes a Izuku Midoriya, él es tu sucesor, ¿no es así?, sé la verdad, es innegable que él es similar a ti, pero… a la vez es diferente-** , decía David sonriendo satisfecho de saber que alguien como el chico está aspirando a ser un héroe en Yuuei. **-Él es el indicado para sostener sobre sus hombros todo lo que has construido, será el siguiente Símbolo de la Paz-** , agregó el padre de Melissa viendo la gran sombra que proyecta la espalda del chico que está frente al amanecer.

All Might sonrió alzando la cabeza mirando a su sucesor. **-Todavía le falta mucho que crecer, pero en él reside la posibilidad de brillar como ningún héroe lo ha hecho nunca-** , dijo el héroe número uno, el símbolo de la paz creyendo ciegamente en Izuku.

Aquel que los salvará a todos, El Salvador y El Verdugo: Entity, alguien capaz de brillar como una estrella, no, hasta con más intensidad que el mismo sol.

David también observó al peliverde. **-Yo también pude verlo, Toshi…-** , decía mientras que Izuku miraba el atardecer con una sonrisa y la pantalla se volvía negra.

* * *

Después la negrura se comenzó a despejar y se aprecia una figura parada sobre una gran colina con césped verde, alrededor todo está lleno de vegetación, de fondo se escuchaban las risas de niños y niñas jugando.

" _Una luz como la tuya, creo que hasta más cegadora"_

El hombre de rizados cabellos que se movían a causa del viento escuchó que lo llamaban, se volteó lentamente a ver la cámara y la luz del amanecer solo permitía ver su oscura silueta.

 _"La luz de esperanza… la luz de un verdadero héroe"_

Aquel hombre en aquel paraíso sonrió y fue a salvar el día una vez más.

* * *

Luego de aquel acontecimiento se inauguró la I-Expo a todo el público y la isla se llenó de júbilo, diversión, asombro y sonrisas.

All Might hizo una parrillada con sus estudiantes y toda la clase 1-A asistió, había risas, había bromas, había regaños para Mineta que se trataba de comer todas las brochetas de carne, había gritos de Bakugou por las molestas bromas de Kaminari y Sero, había amistad entre los integrantes de la clase que tomaban fotos y había una sonora risa proveniente de All Might.

Por supuesto también había satisfacción en el rostro de Izuku cuando conversando con Tamaki y Mirio, observó como Nejire, Momo, Himiko y Ochako reían divertidas mientras jugaban con las brochetas de carne.

En el hospital de I-Island se le dio la atención necesaria a David que estaba fuera de peligro, salvo por el hecho de que los patrocinadores no perdonarían fácilmente sus actos y por el momento está en una situación complicada.

Melissa visitó a su papá, entonces padre e hija conversaron y todo quedó bien entre ambos, la chica con una sonrisa sujetó la mano de su padre mientras que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana del hospital… ellos estarían bien.

Izuku se encontraba de pie vistiendo ropa casual en la cima de unas escaleras con una buena vista a la ciudad. Tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y las manos metidas dentro de su sudadera negra, con la mirada al frente escuchó pasos acercarse desde atrás.

 **-Aquí estabas, mi chico-** , decía All Might en su forma original acercándose al lado de su sucesor para ambos quedarse viendo la ciudad. **–Los demás estaban preguntándose a donde te habías metido-** , decía el hombre rubio mientras que el viento ondulaba su cabello.

El chico cerró los ojos y se encogió de hombros. **–Solo estaba pensando en que resultó muy bien venir contigo a I-Island, volveré a casa con un Quirk más que cuando me fui, ha sido un viaje productivo-** , decía el peliverde que alcanzó la cifra de 110 Quirks con el que le robó a Wólfram.

Pero Toshinori sabe la forma de ser de su alumno y le colocó una mano en el hombro sin dejar de mirar al frente. **–Si te diviertes con tus amigos solo tienes que decirlo, la razón por la que todos pueden sonreír así es gracias a ti, disfrútalo y ve a disfrutar con ellos-** , le decía el hombre a su sucesor con una sonrisa, sabiendo que Izuku utiliza esa fachada para ocultar el hecho de que realmente disfruta estos momentos de paz.

Izuku mantuvo la tenue sonrisa en su rostro. **–Estaba pensando en decirle que encontré una tienda de Ramen a la cual podemos ir a comer más tarde, solo usted y yo, no es Paradise, pero tengo buenas expectativas-** , decía el chico serenamente queriendo solo pasar el rato con su maestro, ver a Melissa estar con su padre le hizo querer también charlar un rato con el suyo.

Toshinori no estuvo nada disgustado con la idea. **–Tendrás que ir de incógnito mi chico, será difícil comer en la misma mesa que el popular salvador de I-Island-** , decía All Might divertido causando que Entity soltara una ligera risa.

 **-Usted déjemelo a mí-** , dijo Izuku divertido mirando a All Might y luego ambos comenzaron a caminar de vuelta al lugar de la parrillada.

En el cielo se encontraban volando dos águilas calvas, ambas surcando el inmenso cielo con sus majestuosas alas teniendo ante ellas la inmensa isla artificial y la inmensidad del mar.

Volaron y volaron juntas hasta que llegó un punto en que la más joven comenzó a elevarse más alto, la mayor confiaba en que estaría bien y siguió el rumbo mientras que la joven voló atravesando las nubes y se maravilló por lo alto que llegó, entonces empleando sus alas surcó el aire con todo su espíritu.

 _ ***Este solo es el comienzo***_

* * *

¡Y eso ha sido todo!. ¿Qué tal?, ¿Qué les pareció?, ¡haaaa!, ¡estoy nervioso!, este ha sido un proyecto que he tenido planeado casi desde el principio de la historia y por fin hacerlo me hace darme cuenta de el laaaaargo camino que he recorrido para llegar hasta aquí, ¡pero eso solo es el comienzo!, no tienen ni la más mínima idea de todas las cosas que voy a traer, este fic tomará partes que la historia Canon no podría imaginar y me pongo ansioso en traéroslo inmediatamente antes de que a Horikoshi se le ocurra hacerlo, pero debo ser paciente ya que tengo que ir un capitulo a la vez y tener que dividir mi tiempo con mi vida privada es un problema.

Wow, de verdad que siento como si me quitara un gran peso de encima, no saben lo que me tuve que matar para hacer esto, literalmente son más de 58 mil palabras, es tres veces más largo que un capitulo normal, por lo cual eso puede significar que estuvo bien que tuvieran que esperar el triple de tiempo por esta actualización, pero oigan, no se enojen conmigo, dije que como MINIMO tardaría un mes, nunca di fecha límite, al menos consideren este muro de 58 mil palabras de texto un regalo de navidad de mi parte, comparémoslo con esas medias que tu abuela te regala y no necesitabas, pues lo mismo, finjan un poco de entusiasmo para mí, lo necesito para convencerme de que no estuve escribiendo arduamente para nada.

Creo que ya me quedo tranquilo, ummm… no, tengo que decir que ya estoy sintiendo migraña de solo imaginar lo que tendré que trabajar para escribir la siguiente película de Boku no Hero que sale este 20 de diciembre, por supuesto si esta se presta para ello, voy a ver cómo me las arreglaré si es que llego vivo a ese momento y no he quedado en el olvido de la plataforma XD. De una vez aviso que en lo que queda de año no publicaré otro capítulo, comenzaremos el 2020 con el siguiente arco de Todo para Mí, ¿de acuerdo?.

Espero que les haya gustado esta película y si es así por favor finjan emoción en los comentarios jaja. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente.


	35. ¿Esto es la guerra?

_**Como un**_ _ **No muerto**_ _ **has vivido, como un**_ _ **Elegido**_ _ **fuiste seleccionado por tus defectos y virtudes, como**_ _ **Cazador**_ _ **te adaptaste al ambiente y como un**_ _ **Héroe**_ _ **serás recordado por tus acciones desinteresadas a lo largo del trayecto.**_

* * *

Ohayo, bienvenidos todos a una nueva actualización de esta historia y a otro año más. Ha sido un buen rato desde la última vez que nos vimos, espero que la hayan pasado bien en navidad y hayan recibido bien este año nuevo, podría soltar mucha palabrería deseándoles lo mejor pero no me enrollaré con eso. Ya salió la segunda película de BNHA, "Two Heroes" y ¡demonios!, es epiquisima, valió completamente la pena ir a Japón hace una semana solo para verla (porque admitámoslo, aún faltan meses para que salga traducida en los cines), tengan por seguro que cuando llegue el momento traeré también esa película modificada acorde a Todo para Mí, claro si ustedes quieren y me dan su apoyo. Dejando eso de lado comencemos esto de una vez… aquí vienen las preguntas:

 **MegaChari45:** Para nada amigo, hay muchísimas personas mejores que yo, aunque agradezco que me consideres alguien bueno.

 **GhostPichichi97:** Vaya, entonces algo estaré haciendo bien para no aburrirte, me alegro.

 **Melz1512:** Wow, ¿de verdad te gustó más mi película que la original?, vaya, eso de verdad me toma por sorpresa, agradezco mucho tus palabras. Por cierto, lamento que sea tan tarde pero feliz cumpleaños, por tu nombre y por lo que comentaste fue el 15 de diciembre, también feliz navidad y año nuevo jeje.

 **Silverstein Ravenfang:** Gracias por tus palabras, poner esas líneas en esa escena fue una revelación cuando la estaba escribiendo y en mi opinión quedaba bien, asi que allí la dejé.

 **Soto941:** Gracias y espero que disfrutes de este primer capítulo del año.

 **agusXD:** Te lo agradezco, espero que este también sea de tu agrado.

 **alexander cross:** Vaya, muchas gracias por tus palabras, aunque no lo creas me animas más a esforzarme por hacer de esta historia algo grande, trataré de seguir mejorando como escritor asi que gracias por tu apoyo.

 **iPrime:** Jajaja, gracias por gastar tu tiempo leyendo este mega capitulo con esteroides, me alegra que te haya gustado la pelea y el final, le puse bastante empeño, espero contar con sus comentarios este año 2020.

 **xanatris742:** Que bien que te haya gustado la película, me esforcé bastante, espero que haber esperado tanto haya valido la pena, ahora espero que disfrutes este capítulo donde entramos en un pequeño arco nuevo.

 **JAlexGamer:** Responderé tus dudas por orden, primero: Izuku no le dará ningún Kosei a Melissa ya que en su laboratorio la escuchó decir que no lo necesitaba y él pensó lo mismo, ella puede cumplir su sueño sin necesidad de uno. Segundo: No puedo responder eso ya que podría soltar Spoiler de esta historia, tendrás que esperar para saber más de este segundo AFO. Tercero: No lo sé, quizás si, quizás no, quizás no lo sabrás hasta mucho más adelante, quien sabe XD. Cuatro: En realidad puedes interpretarlo de esa manera, pero esa escena en realidad es… no, mejor no digo nada, es mejor que lo mantenga en secreto. Ahora muchas gracias por haber leído la película y por los ánimos que me das, ayudan bastante a que yo siga escribiendo esta historia.

 **Yarus15:** Bueno, como sabes te responderé en el orden en que hiciste tus preguntas/comentarios. No iremos a las pruebas todavía, hay unas cositas que quiero poner antes de que nos metamos en todo el embrollo del campamento y lo que viene después. Lo que hará Izuku con el Quirk de Wolfram lo verás después. Como dices White Ether es el opuesto de Darkness, la idea me gustó así que la quise integrar desde el OVA 1. Como dices el lema de Izuku en Shining Like Star es el de Linterna Verde pero ligeramente modificado. No te puedo decir la relación que tendrán, al menos no todavía. Toussen tiene sus propios asuntos y está ocupado, aunque puede aparecer en cualquier momento, los delegados de las otras clases del mismo modo pueden hacer aparición pronto. Bueno, un PM es un Private Message, ósea un mensaje privado que pueden enviarme los lectores con cuentas en la plataforma y de esa forma podemos mantener una conversación en privado. Con todo dicho gracias por leerme y espero que disfrutes de este capítulo.

Sin alargar más esto comencemos de una vez… GO.

* * *

 _ ***En la casa de Izuku más tarde***_ \- Localización o tiempo de la narración

 _ **(POV de Izuku)-**_ narración del punto de vista de un personaje

 **-Vaya, y pensar que este dialogo estuvo mal escrito por tanto tiempo, mis disculpas—** dialogo de un personaje

 **(¿The One Above All acaso no es un nombre digno del poder de Entity?)** \- pensamiento de un personaje

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Boku no Hero Academia le pertenecen a su creado Kosei Horikoshi, por lo cual escribo sin lucro alguno y solo por diversión.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 31: ¿Esto es la guerra?**_

La casa Midoriya estaba a oscuras, ninguna luz encendida y un sepulcral silencio ocupaba el lugar. El pasillo estaba completamente sumergido en la oscuridad mientras que en la sala de estar se filtraba un poco de luz del exterior a través de las ventanas.

Un sonido se comenzó a oír en la lejanía, son pasos, el sonido era más audible al paso de los segundos y finalmente se detuvieron al llegar frente a la entrada de la casa. El sonido de la cerradura desbloqueándose se oyó y siguiéndole el picaporte comenzó a deslizarse, permitiendo que la puerta se abriera finalmente y que los residentes de la casa entraran al recinto.

 **-¡Por fin llegamos!-** , exclamó Himiko con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba dando saltitos y encendía las luces, detrás de ella ingresaba Izuku con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

 **-Estamos en casa-** , dijo Izuku a nadie en particular mientras cierra la puerta detrás suyo y se encamina hacia la sala de estar mientras que con Telekinesis mantiene flotando el equipaje de ambos.

Toga nomas llegar a la sala de estar dio un brinco extendiendo los brazos hacia el sofá para dejarse caer sobre este. **–¡Extrañé este sitio!-** , exclamó la rubia contenta mientras que abraza el cómodo sofá donde ella acostumbraba a jugar videojuegos.

El peliverde por su lado dejó el equipaje de ambos en una esquina mientras que revisaba el contenido del refrigerador en la cocina. **-Solo estuvimos en I-Island dos días, no exageres-** , dijo él sin girarse a verla mientras confirmaba que los envases con comida que dejó antes de irse habían desaparecido, entonces fijó su atención en el fregadero y observó todos los envases vacíos.

Entonces sonrió ligeramente sintiéndose aliviado por algún motivo.

Toga se dio la vuelta para mirar el techo. **-Se sintió como una eternidad considerando lo que pasó el primer día-** , comentó la chica con los ojos cerrados mientras recordaba el problema con los villanos que aparecieron en I-Island.

 **-No negaré eso-** , respondió Izuku serenamente cerrando el refrigerador y caminando hacia la sala de estar donde revisó su teléfono y observó la hora: 2:00 am.

Toga se cubrió la boca mientras soltaba un bostezo. **–Yaww… Izuku-kun, tengo sueño-** , le dijo a su mejor amigo que guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y caminó hacia el sofá para verla.

 **-Pues duérmete, tenemos clases en 5 horas-** , le dijo el peliverde con calma a la rubia que ensanchó los ojos sorprendida y levantó su cuerpo un poco.

 **-¿Queeeee?, pensé que no iríamos hoy-** , decía Himiko con incredulidad mirando a Izuku, quien tan solo se encogió de hombros con desinterés.

 **-Sigo siendo el presidente de la clase, lastimosamente estaría mal que yo no fuera-** , fue la respuesta del chico rascándose la nuca con algo de fastidio, tampoco es que a él le entusiasmara ir a Yuuei con lo cansado que está del viaje a I-Island.

 **-Entonces vete tu solo y yo me quedo durmiendo-** , refunfuñó Toga dándole la espalda a Izuku y cruzándose de brazos, ella quería dormir hasta después del mediodía si es posible, estaba agotada ya que durante el viaje no pudo descansar al estar hablando con sus amigas y amigos.

 **-No, te llevare conmigo-** , declaró Izuku tranquilamente mirando a Himiko, quien rápidamente se giró a verle con ojos de cachorro.

 **-¿Por qué?, no seas malo-** , le pidió la rubia al chico mientras que se apoyaba del sofá para acercársele un poco más y convencerle de dejarla faltar a clases.

Él sin embargo no fue afectado por aquella artimaña y se mantuvo tranquilo para responder. **-Te tendría envidia, quisiera poder quedarme durmiendo todo el día pero no puedo, por lo cual te llevaré para que sufras conmigo-** , dijo con una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en su rostro.

 **-¡Estás siendo muy cruel!-** , se quejó Himiko con lagrimillas en sus ojos y poniéndose de pie sobre el sofá viendo molesta al peliverde.

 **-Vamos, si lo piensas bien te estoy haciendo un favor, Aizawa-Sensei te va a castigar si no vas-** , argumentó Izuku mirándola a los ojos con fingida inocencia, provocando que la rubia recordara a un inconveniente que no consideró… Aizawa-Sensei.

 **-Ugh, tienes razón-** , admitió Himiko de mala gana sintiéndose derrotada, si o si tendría que asistir a clases si no quiere vivir un infierno en los castigos de su profesor.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente divertido y le dio la espalda a su amiga. **-Ahora vete a dormir de una vez-** , le dijo mientras que tomaba su equipaje con Telekinesis y comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su habitación.

Ella dejó caer su cabeza. **-Vale, tú ganas-** , dijo Toga bajándose del sofá y siguiendo a Izuku en el pasillo hasta que ambos llegaron a las puertas de sus habitaciones. **-Descansa Izuku-kun-** , le dijo la somnolienta rubia al peliverde que asintió en respuesta y así ambos entraron a sus cuartos.

Izuku encendió la luz de su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue observar su cama, en la cual estaba descansando una bola de pelos frondosa de color gris, estaba sobre una de sus almohadas respirando suavemente.

Él sonrió ligeramente al ver a la criatura que debe haberse dormido hace horas esperando a que él volviera. Dejó su equipaje silenciosamente en el suelo y se acercó a su cama para con su mano derecha acobijar a la bola de pelos.

 **-Que bien que hayas estado bien en mi ausencia-** , le dice Izuku a la dormida criaturita con gentileza mientras la ve descansar, estuvo preocupado de que no pudiera comerse por sí misma la comida que le dejó, pero es tranquilizador ver que estaba bien.

Bueno, mejor la deja dormir, él por su parte tiene unos asuntos que atender. Se giró a ver su maleta y con Telekinesis la abrió e hizo volar cada una de sus prendas dobladas a su respectivo lugar en su armario.

Al final lo único que quedó en su maleta era Reborn, el chico lo tomó en su mano y observó la hebilla negra con su botón triangular blanco en el centro. **(Gracias Melissa, con este invento me diste una gran idea)** , pensó agradecido el peliverde mientras se coloca la hebilla y presionaba el botón, vistiéndose ahora con su traje Reaper.

Una sonrisa desafiante se formó en el rostro de Entity, quien ansiaba comenzar a poner en práctica la idea en su mente, de funcionar podría ser un gran aporte al momento de luchar.

 **-Hora de experimentar-** , fueron las palabras del joven peliverde que trataría en lo posible de mantener el ruido al mínimo para no despertar a la criaturita acostada en su cama.

* * *

 _ ***En Yuuei***_

Una vez que ambos llegaron a la academia se encaminaron por los pasillos en dirección a su clase, Toga tenía sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras que Izuku tenía las manos en los bolsillos y estaba ligeramente encorvado, ambos tenían ojeras debajo de sus ojos, pero eran más notables en Izuku.

 **-Miren, allí va Midoriya-** , le dijo uno de los muchos estudiantes que estaban en el pasillo a sus amigos, causando que varios también pusieran su atención en el presidente de la clase 1-A que caminaba con ese semblante serio.

 **-Él salvó I-Island de unos villanos, ¿cierto?-** , cuchicheó otro chico mirando al amigo a su lado con curiosidad.

 **-Sí, lo leí en mi teléfono ayer, es genial-** , respondió el amigo con una sonrisa y notable emoción mientras ve al chico de los muchos Quirks pasar frente a ellos.

Toga observa con interés como varios estaban hablando de Izuku mientras camina a su lado, por supuesto no es de extrañar considerando lo que sucedió en I-Island, un suceso como ese difícilmente puede ser mantenido en secreto y como se esperaba la noticia se divulgó por internet y al día siguiente ya estaba en televisión.

 **-Pregúntale su número-** , le pidió una linda chica castaña a su amiga mientras mira al apuesto peliverde con anhelo.

 **-No, hazlo tú-** , le respondió su amiga también comiéndose con la mirada al presidente de la clase 1-A, provocando que una vena se hinchara en la frente de Himiko.

Ella se giró a ver a Izuku con los ojos cerrados mientras que tiene un tic en uno de sus ojos. **-Ahora eres más popular que antes, ¿Eh, Izuku-kun?-** , comentó Toga con notable molestia escondida detrás de esa inocente sonrisa.

 **-Así parece, aunque no es que me agrade mucho-** , respondió Izuku cerrando los ojos y rascándose el cuello con fastidio, luego observó a unas chicas cuchicheando mientras lo ven y les sonrió amablemente mientras las saluda sutilmente con una mano, provocando que las chicas chillaran emocionadas.

Toga frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas. **-Hmph, mentiroso-** , le dijo haciendo un puchero y apurando un poco el paso para dejarlo atrás.

Él se divirtió por esa reacción. **-No te pongas así, solo estoy saludando-** , le dijo el peliverde a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras trataba de alcanzarla

La rubia se dio la vuelta para verle mientras caminaba hacia atrás y le sacó la lengua. **-Play Boy-** , le dijo Toga al peliverde para luego ella comenzar a correr hacia su salón que estaba a unos metros.

Izuku contuvo la risa en ese momento y sencillamente la siguió con tranquilidad hacia la clase 1-A.

* * *

 _ ***Clase 1-A***_

La puerta de la clase se abrió y los que ingresaron fueron Toga e Izuku, quienes captaron la atención de los que ya habían llegado y se encontraban charlando.

 **-Buenos días a todos-** , saludó Izuku a sus compañeros de clase con una ligera sonrisa, recibiendo de la mayoría una respuesta a su saludo mientras que otros con un asentimiento le correspondían.

Toga caminó hasta su puesto, viendo allí a Momo y a Ochako que se voltearon a verla cuando se acercó. **-Hola Momo-chan, Uraraka-chan-** , saludó la rubia con una amigable sonrisa viendo a sus amigas.

 **-Hola Toga-chan-** , respondió Uraraka cerrando los ojos contenta mientras le sonríe a Himiko, Momo por su lado con un gesto respondió al saludo.

 **-Ustedes tampoco descansaron lo suficiente, ¿verdad?-** , les preguntó Himiko con un deje de diversión en su voz al percatarse de que ellas también parecen no haber dormido lo suficiente.

Momo asintió en respuesta mientras soltaba un suspiro. **-Solo tuve 4 horas de sueño, tuve que prepararme un café antes de venir pero no me ha ayudado mucho-** , dijo la Yaoyorozu algo desanimada y cansada por no haber podido descansar adecuadamente.

 **-Al menos podemos decir que aprovechamos la I-Expo al máximo antes de volver a Japón-** , dijo Uraraka tratando de ver el lado optimista de las cosas.

 **-Es cierto, fue muy divertido-** , concordó Himiko con su amiga que tenía un punto, todos se divirtieron bastante e hicieron una gran amiga como lo es Melissa.

 **-Claro, todo salió perfecto si omitimos el ataque de los villanos-** , comentó Momo con una gota de sudor y sus amigas estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, bueno, al menos de aquella experiencia habían aprendido una que otra cosa para mejorar en las prácticas de campo.

Izuku saludó brevemente a sus amigas y caminó hacia su asiento, encontrándose con Lida y Todoroki que estuvieron hablando hasta que él llegó. **-Hola chicos-** , saludó con calma dejando su bolso sobre su escritorio.

 **-¡Buenos días Midoriya!, espero que hayas descansado bien-** , saludó Lida agitando un brazo mientras miraba a su buen amigo, no sería extraño que también estuviera cansado como varios de los presentes.

Los aviones en I-Island la noche anterior estaban bastante solicitados, causando que gran parte de la clase 1-A tuvieran que tomar vuelos por separados con horas de diferencia, eso conllevó a que varios llegaran a Japón casi a la medianoche mientras que otros de madrugada, con tan poco tiempo para descansar fue Tenya quien se encargó de despertar a cada uno con llamadas para recordarles que deben asistir como estudiantes de Yuuei que son.

 **-La verdad no he dormido todavía-** , respondió Izuku sentándose en su puesto con una sonrisa cansada mientras mira a sus amigos.

 **-¿Por qué?-** , preguntó tranquilamente Todoroki viendo a su amigo.

El peliverde miró su cinturón donde había colocado a Reborn. **-He estado experimentando con algunos de mis Quirks y el invento que me hizo Melissa-** , dijo Izuku con un deje de satisfacción en su voz mientras recordaba las varias pruebas que tuvo que hacer.

 **-¿Puedes contarnos más detalles?-** , le preguntó Lida a su amigo con un poco de curiosidad.

 **-Se los enseñaré cuando llegue el momento-** , respondió Izuku con una pequeña sonrisa viendo a sus dos amigos mientras les señalaba la entrada del salón, haciéndoles entender que Aizawa estaba por llegar.

La puerta se deslizó y el profesor titular de la clase entró con su usual expresión cansada. **-Todos siéntense-** , dijo Aizawa entrando al salón en dirección a su escritorio mientras que todos los que estaban de pie se fueron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos.

Izuku se recostó un poco del respaldo de su silla y se colocó las manos en los bolsillos. **-Es hora de volver a la rutina-** , se dijo a sí mismo con un deje de paz interna al poder disfrutar de esta "ordinaria" vida escolar luego del caos en I-Island.

La escuela puede ser fastidiosa y algo aburrida, pero habiendo vivido lo que él ha vivido, ha aprendido a valorar estos momentos cotidianos y pacíficos que experimenta con personas que puede llamar sus amigos.

* * *

 _ ***Hora del Almuerzo***_

La campana anunció el principio del receso y Aizawa con pocas palabras se fue del salón, dándoles la libertad a sus estudiantes de salir y aprovechar el descanso que tienen hasta el siguiente periodo.

Izuku con las manos sobre la mesa se puso de pie y observó cómo sus amigas se acercaban a hablarle.

 **-Deku-kun, ven a comer con nosotros-** , le pidió Uraraka a su amigo peliverde con una gran sonrisa mientras que detrás de ella estaban Himiko y Momo.

 **-Me gustaría, pero debo ir a la oficina del director para hablar de algo con él-** , respondió el peliverde con calma viéndolas mientras que Lida y Todoroki también se acercaban.

 **-¿Qué asuntos tienes con el director?-** , le preguntó Lida con curiosidad a su amigo esperando que no se haya metido en problemas, pero él solo agitó un poco su mano para restarle importancia.

 **-Nada de qué preocuparse, me voy yendo-** , dijo Izuku con una ligera sonrisa para luego irse caminando a la salida, dejando con la intriga a sus amigos.

Uraraka se giró a ver a Todoroki y le sonrió amigablemente. **-Todoroki-kun, ven a sentarte con nosotros-** , le pidió la castaña a su amigo de cabello bicolor, el cual con neutralidad asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo-** , contestó Shoto sin ningún inconveniente.

 **-¡Ahora vámonos antes de que la hora se acabe!-** , exclamó Himiko con alegría alzando una mano en el aire para luego comenzar a liderar la marcha hacia la cafetería, siendo seguida por Momo, Uraraka, Lida y Todoroki, siendo estos últimos tres quienes entablaron una conversación mientras que la Yaoyorozu se acercó a la rubia para hablarle.

 **-¿No tienes curiosidad por lo que planea Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo con intriga a su amiga, estando segura de que al igual que ella estaba interesada en aquello que Izuku se traía entre manos al reunirse con el director.

 **-Un poco, pero ya nos lo enseñará después, por ahora mejor es que comamos para combatir el sueño-** , respondió Toga despreocupadamente con una sonrisa mientras sigue caminando hacia la cafetería, lo único capaz de quitarle el sueño es la comida, y a pesar de que Lunch Rush no cocina tan bien como Izuku, sigue siendo deliciosa su cocina.

La pelinegra sonrió divertida mientras caminaba al lado de Himiko. **-Tienes razón-** , concedió Momo decidiéndose por seguir la corriente, por ahora quería ocuparse de su hambre, ya luego Izuku le contaría sobre aquello que está tramando.

* * *

 _ ***Oficina del Director***_

En la amplia y pulcra oficina se encuentra sentado el director Nezu frente a su escritorio, delante suyo de pie se encuentra All Might con su verdadera forma, ambos estaban teniendo una conversación hasta que escucharon a alguien llamando a la puerta.

 **-Está abierta-** , dijo Nezu dando su consentimiento para que el visitante entrara, observando como la puerta se abre y el que ingresa no es otro que Izuku Midoriya. **-Oh, que grata sorpresa, pasa Midoriya-** , le dijo el animal a su estudiante que inclinó la cabeza educadamente.

 **-Gracias, director Nezu-** , respondió Izuku con una ligera sonrisa cerrando la puerta al entrar y caminando hasta el escritorio del director. **-Hola, Sensei-** , saludó el chico tranquilamente a su mentor que no esperaba encontrarse en ese lugar.

 **-Hola mi chico, pareces estar bien a pesar de que llegamos de madrugada al aeropuerto-** , le dijo All Might a su discípulo con una sonrisa notándolo no tan cansado como esperaba, aun si tiene sueño está manteniendo un porte de confianza y calma digno de aquel que es presidente de su clase.

Izuku sonrió ligeramente mientras se rasca la nuca. **-Estoy acostumbrado a no dormir, no es para tanto-** , dijo mirando a su maestro, quien de un momento a otro le observó con un semblante estricto.

 **-Debiste descansar, necesitas tener energía en todo momento y sería malo si te llegas a dormir en alguna clase, no puedes quedarte despierto de esa manera-** , reprendía Toshinori a su estudiante que se disculpaba con una sonrisa en su rostro, no está de más decir que le divertía ver ese lado atento de su Sensei.

Nezu se aclaró un poco la garganta captando la atención de maestro y estudiante. **-All Might, puedes regañar a tu hijo en otro momento-** , dijo el director con una sonrisa viendo al símbolo de la paz, quien se ruborizó tenuemente.

 **-L-Lo siento director-** , se disculpó All Might rascándose la cabeza apenado por haberse dejado llevar.

 **-No te preocupes, ahora Midoriya, ¿qué tienes que decirme?-** , le preguntó Nezu al adolescente de pecas que había venido a su oficina por algún motivo.

Izuku se plantó frente al escritorio del director y tomó una postura cordial y respetuosa. **-Quiero hacerle una petición, si me lo permite quisiera poder llevar mi traje de héroe a todas partes en caso de que necesite utilizarlo-** , le dijo al director de la academia, quien se tomó unos segundos para responder.

 **-Lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo, hay reglas que seguir y como mínimo necesitas una licencia provisional de héroe para poder llevar tu traje-** , fue la respuesta del director de Yuuei ante la petición de Entity, quien no se desanimó por la negativa.

 **-Comprendo, entonces si obtengo mi licencia puedo tener mi traje, ¿verdad?-** , dijo el chico con una sonrisa desafiante formándose en su rostro mientras mira al pequeño animal que es su director.

Sería un problema conseguir dicha licencia cuando son los alumnos de tercer año quienes pueden realizar el examen requerido, pero solo tenía que mover a unos de sus contactos como Hawks y Toussen, amenazar a unos cuantos encargados de los exámenes y asegurarse de que mantengan sus bocas cerradas, por supuesto esperaba no tener que llegar a esos extremos, pero debía comprometerse a recurrir a ciertos métodos para obtener lo que quiere.

Además, estaría matando dos pájaros de un tiro, si obtiene su licencia no tendría que volver a preocuparse de las consecuencias cuando vuelva a luchar contra un villano. En I-Island tuvo que aguantarse todo un discurso del jefe de policía que le dijo que tuvo suerte de no estar en jurisdicción japonesa para ser castigado apropiadamente, por supuesto el discurso era solo profesionalmente hablando, luego recibió las gracias por haber ayudado.

All Might tenía su atención puesta sobre su sucesor. **-¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa por conseguir el permiso?, ¿acaso es por el invento que te dio Melissa?-** , le preguntaba el hombre rubio al joven que asintió en respuesta.

 **-Si Sensei, con Reborn solo debo presionar un botón y se equipa mi traje de héroe, asi como con volverlo a presionar lo guardo-** , decía Izuku con tranquilidad mientras presionaba el botón blanco de Reborn vistiendo de un segundo a otro su traje de héroe para luego volver a guardarlo al volver a presionar el botón.

 **-Es un dispositivo bastante práctico, ¿acaso David Shield te lo fabricó en I-Island?-** , preguntó Nezu con una sonrisa viendo al peliverde que salvó al profesor en I-Island, no sería extraño que como agradecimiento le permitiera a su hija el regalárselo a su salvador.

Izuku se volteó a ver a su pequeño director. **-En realidad fue su hija Melissa, ella me lo dio y lo voy a integrar a mi traje de héroe, pero su utilidad recae en poder tener mi traje a la mano en todo momento, por esa razón vine aquí a solicitar su permiso-** , explicó el chico tratando de ganarse la comprensión de Nezu.

 **-Entonces es así-** , dijo el director de pelaje blanco mientras se acaricia el hocico pensativamente mientras observa a Izuku. **-Bien, ciertamente no puedo hacer una excepción contigo por mucho que hayas colaborado en USJ y tu hazaña heroica en I-Island, pero puedo establecer unas condiciones que debes cumplir si quieres mi permiso-** , le dijo Nezu a su estudiante.

 **(Como lo esperaba)** , pensó el chico internamente complacido por haber anticipado este desenlace. **-Le escucho-** , dijo Izuku con una expresión neutral mientras observa a Nezu.

El animal misterioso levantó una pata al frente suyo. **-Uno: Necesitas el permiso de 10 profesores de Yuuei, Dos: El dispositivo debe ser aceptado por Power Loader que es encargado del curso de apoyo, Tercero: debes hacerme un favor-** , contaba levantando tres dedos para luego bajar su pata. **-Debes hacer una demostración abierta de tus Quirks para nosotros los profesores-** , reveló Nezu la tercera condición.

 **-¿Cuál es el truco?-** , preguntó Izuku entrecerrando los ojos mientras mira a su director, esa última condición no le agradaba del todo.

 **-No hay truco, es solo curiosidad, necesitamos saber un poco de tu alcance como nuestro estudiante-** , aclaró Nezu con su amable sonrisa dirigida a su estudiante, quien se cruzó de brazos meditando su respuesta durante unos segundos.

 **-¿Estaría de acuerdo con que solo muestre unos 15 Quirks?, después de todo sería una pena que pierda el elemento sorpresa, ¿no le parece?-** , le preguntó Izuku al pequeño ser con una sonrisa calculadora.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación por casi un minuto hasta que el director habló. **-Me gusta como piensas, de acuerdo, si cumples esas tres condiciones te daré un permiso especial para que puedas llevar tu traje de héroe contigo, pero recuerda que solo es una medida preventiva, aun no cuentas con una licencia asi que abstente de meterte en problemas-** , le decía Nezu a su estudiante más problemático que parece atraer los conflictos a donde sea que va.

 **-Excelente, muchas gracias Director-** , agradeció educadamente el peliverde haciendo una reverencia.

All Might se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo mientras ve a su sucesor. **-Es un poco injusto que ya cuentes con mi permiso-** , dijo el héroe número uno con una gota de sudor en la sien, por su relación tan cercana con Izuku le es imposible no querer apoyarlo.

Izuku sonrió divertido mientras cerraba los ojos. **-Puede ser, y por eso le estoy agradecido Sensei-** , contestó el chico mirando a su maestro con buen humor para luego caminar hacia la salida al haber completado sus asuntos allí.

 **-Trata de anotar todas las firmas en una hoja y me las traes, Midoriya-** , le aconsejó Nezu al muchacho que llegó a las puertas y abrió una para salir de la oficina.

 **-Agradezco su amabilidad, vendré cuanto ya tenga los permisos de los profesores y Power Loader-** , respondió Izuku con una cordial sonrisa dirigida a su director para luego irse cerrando la puerta al salir.

All Might y Nezu se quedaron en silencio viendo las puertas por las cuales se fue el peliverde. Él tan solo llegó hace menos de 10 minutos y con un breve intercambio de palabras se fue aparentemente satisfecho como si hubiera esperado ese desenlace.

 **-Tu sucesor es bastante hábil, All Might-** , le comentó Nezu al símbolo de la paz con diversión, sinceramente el joven era hábil para expresarse con las palabras y fue bastante astuto al utilizar ese artefacto de apoyo como herramienta para apelar a su amabilidad.

All Might sonrió mientras seguía mirando la puerta. **-Lo sé, no puedo evitar pensar que tendría futuro como político-** , comentó en broma el héroe rubio, provocando que el director riera.

 **-Hahaha, con Midoriya como político dudo que alguien pueda llevarle la contraria-** , opinó Nezu divertido mirando a All Might quien en silencio estuvo de acuerdo, luego se giró a ver al director y puso una expresión seria.

 **-Con respecto a lo que antes estábamos hablando-** , dijo All Might mirando a Nezu esperando retomar la conversación por donde la dejaron.

El animal también puso un semblante serio y cruzó los dedos de sus patas mientras miraba fijamente al héroe. **-… Está bien, contactaré a algunos de mis contactos y les diré que me mantengan informado de cualquier posible actividad de ese segundo All For One-** , respondió el director de la academia a la petición que le hizo Toshinori antes de que llegara Izuku.

Qué curioso, el mismo día ambos usuarios del One For All vinieron a pedirle favores.

 **-Se lo agradezco mucho-** , agradeció All Might agachando un poco la cabeza con gratitud a Nezu, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de ayuda posible para detectar cualquier actividad que pudiera estar planeando ese segundo All For One, por ejemplo otro incidente como el de I-Island se podría repetir.

 **-¿No se lo has dicho a Sir Nighteye?-** , le preguntó Nezu a Toshinori con curiosidad, recibiendo una negativa de All Might quien lentamente negó con la cabeza.

 **-No puedo, el asunto en cuestión es demasiado complicado para que yo se lo diga, él sigue pensando que All For One está muerto-** , respondió el hombre con una amarga expresión en su rostro mientras recuerda al hombre que fue su compañero hace años.

Pero Nezu sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual All Might no quería hablar con su antiguo compañero. **-A ver cuando te tragarás tu orgullo y haces las paces con él-** , comentó el animal cruzándose de brazos mientras ve al héroe.

Toshinori agachó la cabeza y apretó los puños un poco.

Sencillamente no puede hablar con Nighteye, no después de la discusión que tuvieron con respecto a quien heredó el One For All, no después de que él terminara en este estado tan lamentable donde apenas puede ser un héroe por un par de horas.

No después de que se enterara de que hay otro All For One que en cualquier momento aparecerá, solo lo preocuparía y no puede hacerle eso al hombre que fue su compañero y… su mayor fan.

* * *

 _ ***Luego de clases***_

Luego de varias horas las clases de varios salones terminaron y los estudiantes ya se encontraban saliendo de la academia en dirección a sus hogares. Eran pasadas las 3 de la tarde y en la salida estaban caminando Himiko, Uraraka, Momo, Nejire, Lida y Todoroki, las chicas caminaban unos pasos por delante de ambos varones.

 **-Salimos más temprano de lo usual-** , comentó Momo con una ligera sonrisa mientras ve el cielo azul despejado, normalmente salían cuando ya estaba atardeciendo.

 **-Es porque Cementoss-Sensei nos colocó una prueba corta, ¡somos suertudas de que podamos irnos antes!-** , decía Uraraka contenta mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire para estirarse, fue un día bastante agotador sumado a la falta de sueño.

Nejire sonrió mientras miraba a sus Kouhais. **-¿Tan cansadas están?, yo dormí como un bebé, aunque por eso llegué tarde y Snipe-Sensei me regañó, ¡pero estoy llena de energía!-** , decía alegre la Senpai peliazul mostrando lo llena de vida que está.

 **-Oigan, espérenme-** , la voz de Izuku alcanzó a su grupo de amigos, quienes se detuvieron y se voltearon hacia atrás para ver como el peliverde caminaba hacia ellos mientras guardaba un papel dentro de su bolso.

 **-Izuku-kun, ¿terminaste lo que fuiste a hacer?-** , le preguntó Himiko con una sonrisa a su amigo una vez que este estuvo a un metro de distancia.

 **-No, tendré que continuar mañana-** , respondió el peliverde tranquilamente mientras cerraba su bolso y lo volvía a acomodar en su hombro.

Desde que salió de la oficina del director, estuvo aprovechando cada pequeño receso para ir a hablar con los profesores para pedir su permiso. Snipe y Trece aceptaron luego de explicarles el motivo por el cual necesitaba sus firmas, Present Mic firmó por mero reflejo, Ectoplasm presentó un poco más de dificultad para convencerle pero al final accedió.

Logró recolectar cuatro firmas hasta el momento, hubieran sido cinco sin embargo Hound Dog por instinto se alejaba de él como si sintiera la presencia de otro depredador, por supuesto trató de perseguirlo pero el profesor salvaje solo gruñía como amenaza, al final se rindió por el momento y decidió alcanzar a sus amigos en la salida, mañana tratará de al menos entablar una conversación con el profesional.

 **-¿Cuándo nos contarás lo que estás haciendo?, me dijeron que fuiste a hablar con el director, ¿qué pasó?-** , le preguntó Nejire sonriéndole con curiosidad a su Kouhai peliverde que según Momo-chan, Toga-chan y Ochako-chan estaba trayéndose algo entre manos.

Izuku se volteó a verla y le sonrió ligeramente. **-Ya se los diré cuando esté todo resuelto Nejire, ¿qué les parece si salimos un rato?-** , les preguntó a todos sus amigos con jovialidad, ya que salieron temprano podrían ir a algún lugar, después de todo siguen siendo jóvenes y salir con amigos es agradable, eso lo confirmó en I-Island.

 **-No suena mal, he querido ir al centro comercial a comprar unos libros-** , comentaba Momo sonriendo con una mano en su mentón luego de meditar la idea.

 **-Quiero comprar unos juegos nuevos-** , dijo Himiko relajada mirando al cielo mientras se coloca las manos detrás de la cabeza, han salido juegos que ha esperado a su lanzamiento desde hace meses y deseaba jugarlos con Izuku.

Nejire sujetó los hombros de Uraraka. **-¡Ochako-chan!, por favor ayúdame a elegir un regalo de cumpleaños para mi papá-** , le pidió la peliazul con alegría a su amiga, la cual asintió con la cabeza.

 **-De acuerdo, trataré de ayudar en lo posible-** , dijo la castaña sonriendo dispuesta a prestar su ayuda, aunque como máximo podría aconsejarla en base a los gustos que conoce de su propio padre.

 **-¿Vienes con nosotros, Lida-kun?-** , le preguntó Momo a su amigo de lentes con amabilidad.

 **-Me gustaría, pero debo hacer unas compras antes de ir a casa a estudiar-** , respondió Lida con una sonrisa agradeciendo la oferta de cualquier manera, mentalmente anotaba el despejar su agenda un día para poder salir con sus amigos.

 **-¿Y tú, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amigo de cabello rojo y blanco con calma, recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por parte del Todoroki.

 **-Está bien, tengo tiempo-** , respondió Shoto con neutralidad viendo a su amigo, quien sonrió complacido.

 **-Es bueno oírlo, entonces vamos de una vez a la estación-** , les dijo el peliverde de pecosas mejillas a todos para que reanudaran la marcha hacia la estación donde se separarían de Lida y tomarían el tren hacia el centro comercial más cercano.

* * *

 _ ***En el Tren***_

El transporte está en movimiento y el vagón tiembla un poco a causa del recorrido que realiza hacia su destino. El sitio por suerte no estaba tan lleno como esperaban, pero aun así habían varias personas distribuidas en el vagón del tren.

El grupo de ahora 6 estudiantes luego de separarse de Lida, estaban separados de modo que las chicas estaban sentadas charlando de un lado del vagón mientras que del lado opuesto estaban sentados Izuku y Todoroki.

Ambos amigos estuvieron charlando pacíficamente hasta que un hombre se acercó con un niño para hablar con Izuku.

 **-Disculpa, ¿podrías tomarte una foto con mi hijo si no es mucha molestia?-** , le preguntó el padre del niño al estudiante educadamente y una pizca de emoción que no podía ocultar, pues tiene al frente al chico de los muchos Quirks.

Izuku tranquilamente observó al hombre y luego a su hijo, quien tiene el cabello negro y tiene cuernos purpura saliendo de los laterales de su cabeza. El niño parecía ser tímido en su presencia ya que estaba oculto detrás de las piernas de su padre mientras soma un poco su cabeza.

 **-Por supuesto, no hay problema-** , respondió Izuku esbozando una gentil sonrisa para no intimidar al niño, quien se acercó por la mano de su padre que le empujaba suavemente. **-¿Cómo te llamas, amiguito?-** , le preguntó al infante con calma mientras se agacha un poco a su altura.

El niñito agachó ligeramente la cabeza y tardó unos segundos en responder. **-Hikoto-** , respondió el pequeño mirando tímidamente al aspirante a héroe que observó pelear en el festival deportivo, se vio bastante feroz en aquel momento, pero parece alguien bastante amigable.

Izuku le colocó una mano en la cabeza a Hikoto mientras que con la otra se señala a sí mismo. **-Soy Entity, mucho gusto Hikoto-kun-** , dijo el peliverde con amabilidad y calidez para luego alborotarle un poco el cabello al niño, quien soltó una pequeña risa.

El padre de Hikoto les apuntó con su teléfono y tanto Hikoto como Izuku sonrieron a la cámara y mostraron el signo de la paz.

 _ **Click**_

El padre del niño tomó la foto e Izuku se volvió a acomodar en su asiento mientras ve a Hikoto, quien ahora tenía una gran sonrisa en su carita.

 **-¡Muchas gracias, Entity!-** , agradeció el niño pelinegro con alegría infantil viendo al alto chico, que de ser un héroe profesional, sería su favorito sin ninguna duda luego de All Might.

 **-No hay de qué, Hikoto-kun-** , respondió Izuku sonriéndole al pequeño con calma para luego ver como el niño se iba junto con su padre a sentarse del otro lado del vagón donde estaba su mamá, mostrándose emocionado para diversión de ambos adultos.

Todoroki tenía su mirada puesta sobre su amigo, quien miraba fijamente al niño que está con sus padres. Luego observó de reojo a Momo, Toga, Nejire y Uraraka sentadas frente a ellos, deduciendo que estuvieron viendo a Izuku tomarse la foto con el niño. Ellas al percatarse de que el pelimixto las estaba observado desviaron las miradas y trataron de actuar normal, lo cual les resultó bastante mal.

 **-Al parecer la fama te ha seguido desde I-Island-** , le comentó a Izuku sobre la creciente popularidad que ha estado obteniendo luego de que los noticieros contaran lo sucedido en I-Island. **–Aunque ya eras muy famoso desde antes-** , agregó tranquilamente recordando su noticia debut donde derrotó al villano de lodo salvando a Bakugou, después cuando se publicaron en internet los videos de el examen de admisión donde derrotó a todos los Cero Puntos y luego fue la transmisión nacional del festival deportivo.

Entity bien podía ser reconocido en todo Japón.

Todoroki se extrañó que su amigo no le contestase y siguiera viendo a Hikoto con su familia. **-¿Midoriya?-** , preguntó Shoto llevando su mano derecha al hombro del peliverde, captando la atención del chico que despertó de sus pensamientos.

 **-¿Hmm?, ¿qué me decías, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Izuku a Todoroki volteándose a verle con la misma expresión calmada de siempre.

Todoroki quería indagar sobre lo que había distraído a su amigo, pero decidió no molestarlo con eso. **–Te decía que te has vuelto más popular luego de I-Island-** , le dijo el chico bicolor al peliverde, quien pacíficamente recostó su espalda a su asiento.

 **-Así parece, pero es injusto que no les hayan dado a ustedes el crédito que merecen por su participación-** , respondió Izuku internamente irritado con ese detalle, él no fue el único que arriesgó su vida para salvar a All Might y a la isla, votaba porque sus amigos recibieran el debido crédito que se ganaron por su heroísmo.

 **-A los medios les gustan los titulares que pueden sacar contigo-** , le dijo Todoroki al Midoriya, quien no tuvo de otra que estar de acuerdo con eso.

 **-Es cierto-** , concedió Izuku cerrando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos, no olvida que un título como: _"El chico de los muchos Quirks"_ , es algo que llama bastante la atención en esta sociedad de súper poderes.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio entre ambos, Izuku volvió a abrir sus ojos y una sonrisa se le formó inconscientemente en su rostro, allí estaban, a tan solo dos metros riendo y hablando entre ellas como las grandes amigas que son.

Verlas sonreír le llena de una indescriptible paz, pero al mismo tiempo son la causa de que su mente en ocasiones se distraiga con facilidad y sus pensamientos se vuelvan un caos. Aun con eso, él apreciaba bastante tener la oportunidad de verlas así, por ello de este modo está bien… él es feliz al verlas felices.

Para Todoroki no pasaba inadvertida la observación de su amigo hacia las cuatro chicas. **-Midoriya-** , llamó Shoto al peliverde tranquilamente, captando su atención y haciéndolo girarse en su dirección.

 **-¿Si?-** , preguntó Izuku con una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras mira al pelimixto que le llamó.

 **-Disculpa si estoy siendo entrometido, pero me preguntaba si te gusta alguna de ellas-** , le dijo Todoroki al pecoso adolescente que tan solo ensanchó ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa.

 **-Es una pregunta algo repentina-** , opinó Izuku mirando a su amigo que le tomó con la guardia baja al soltar ese tema.

Después Izuku de nuevo se volteó a ver a sus amigas, a Momo, a Nejire, a Himiko y a Ochako, las cuatro estaban charlando y bromeando entre ellas, hermosa cada una de ellas, con sus sueños, con sus gustos, con sus mañas y con sus defectos, sencillamente a sus ojos son hermosas con todo eso incluido.

Él sin poder evitarlo volvió a sonreír y de nuevo puso su atención sobre su amigo. **-¿Tú crees que esté enamorado?-** , le preguntó a Shoto con calma, curioso de saber qué le había echo pensar eso.

Shoto solo bajó la mirada hacia un punto en concreto del suelo. **-No lo sé, siendo honesto no tengo experiencia en eso del romance y no he conocido a muchas parejas, pero tengo el presentimiento de que como mínimo estás interesado en una de ellas-** , respondió con honestidad para luego volver a ver a la cara al peliverde.

 **-¿Por qué lo crees?-** , le preguntó Izuku alzando una ceja con curiosidad, si supiera qué fue lo que lo delató entonces podría corregirlo para que nadie más se percatara de ello.

 **-Hay varias cosas, pero creo que la más obvia es por la manera en que las miras, no sé cómo decirlo, pero pareces… feliz, supongo-** , contestó Todoroki tranquilamente con su expresión neutral mientras mira a los ojos a Izuku, quien apartó la mirada hacia el techo y soltó un suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos. **-¿Entonces es verdad?-** , le preguntó Shoto a su amigo que se inclina hacia adelante para apoyar sus brazos sobre sus piernas.

Izuku se rascó ligeramente la nuca mientras miraba el suelo los ojos cerrados. **-Yo también te seré sincero, Todoroki-kun-** , decía abriendo sus ojos para fijar su atención en las cuatro chicas que son sus mejores amigas. **-No lo sé, te confieso que siento algo especial hacia ellas cuatro por despreciable que parezca eso, pero no puedo asegurar que sea amor ya que nunca lo he experimentado antes-** , eran sus palabras mientras las observaba con un profundo cariño. **-Solo sé que quiero seguir viéndolas sonreír, que sean felices y que cumplan todo lo que se propongan hacer-** , dijo con total honestidad sintiendo esa acogedora calidez arropando su corazón.

 **(Eso a mí me suena como amor)** , pensó Todoroki mirando a su mejor amigo con serenidad, este último dejó de ver a las chicas y se volteó a verle con una ligera sonrisa.

 **-Por favor no les digas lo que te dije-** , le pidió Izuku a Shoto sonriendo ligeramente avergonzado por haber dicho esas cosas tan personales.

Shoto sonrió tenuemente y asintió con la cabeza. **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó mantener el silencio y se mantendría solo observando cómo se desenvuelve la situación.

Será interesante ver si Entity consigue una respuesta a sus sentimientos y qué es lo que hará después.

* * *

 _ ***En el Centro Comercial***_

El grupo de estudiantes llegaron hace unos minutos al centro comercial y ahora se encontraban en círculo frente a las escaleras mecánicas.

 **-Muy bien, aquí vamos a separarnos-** , dijo Toga con una sonrisa viendo a sus amigas, habían decidido separarse pues si iban juntas no tendrían tiempo para hacer todo lo que planeaban.

 **-¿Qué vas a hacer, Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Uraraka al chico de cabello bicolor con curiosidad.

 **-También quiero comprar libros nuevos-** , respondió Todoroki con calma mirando a la castaña, recientemente ha tomado la costumbre de llevarle libros a su madre al hospital para que ambos tengan más temas para charlar.

Momo se mostró emocionada ante la respuesta del pelimixto. **-¡Entonces permíteme darte algunas recomendaciones, Todoroki-kun!-** , exclamó Momo entusiasmada al poder recomendarle libros a otra persona en su círculo de amigos, con Izuku ella podía charlar por horas sobre las obras que han leído y se recomendaban libros mutuamente, por eso no suena mal permitirle a Todoroki conocer sus gustos literarios y escuchar su opinión.

 **-Pues hay que movernos para aprovechar que aún no es de noche-** , dijo Nejire mirando a sus Kouhais con una sonrisa para luego tomar la mano de Uraraka. **-¡Vamos, Ochako-chan!-** , exclamó la Senpai peliazul jalando a la castaña que divertida le siguió para subir por las escaleras mecánicas.

Toga las siguió y se subió a las escaleras ya que tenía como objetivo la tienda de videojuegos que está en el segundo piso. Momo y Todoroki caminaron juntos hacia la librería que está en el lado norte del centro comercial.

Izuku solo se quedó allí de pie mirando a sus amigos irse, la verdad estaba algo decepcionado de que no estuvieran todos juntos como un grupo para divertirse ya que esa fue la idea de invitarlos a salir, pero no le daría más importancia.

 **-Yo creo que caminaré por allí-** , se dijo Izuku a sí mismo encogiéndose de hombros con sencillez para luego irse a caminar sin rumbo.

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos mientras observaba de reojo los escaparates de las tiendas, no tenía algún lugar en concreto al cual ir ni tampoco había algo que quisiera comprar, por eso la indiferencia estaba plasmada en su rostro.

 **(Himiko dijo que compraría videojuegos, espero que no se gaste todo el dinero que le di este mes)** , pensó serenamente el peliverde mientras se contiene a sí mismo de utilizar Not Alone y Eyes´God para localizar a Toga y ver qué tanto está comprando.

Trató de pensar en otra cosa, entonces su audición mejorada por Beast alcanzó a escuchar una conversación de unos hombres jóvenes.

 **-¿Lo escuchaste?-** , le preguntó el hombre de cabello negro a su amigo castaño de forma discreta para no llamar mucho la atención.

 **-¿Sobre Ashura?, si, se ha estado haciendo más famoso recientemente, se cuenta que él incidente de hace 4 días fue obra de suya-** , respondió el amigo del primer sujeto de forma algo misteriosa.

 **-¿En serio?, debe ser un monstruo para hacerle algo así a 8 criminales armados-** , dijo el primer hombre con bastante asombro en su rostro al recordar el incidente que leyó en su teléfono.

Fue en un almacén abandonado del muelle donde se presume que sucedió el altercado, los 8 sujetos arrestados pertenecían a una red de ladrones y ese era su escondite para reunirse y planear sus estrategias. No se obtuvo mucha información de lo que sucedió adentro más allá de que Ashura los encontró y entonces acabó con ellos, lo sorprendente no es que hubiera un vigilante en las calles, lo sorprendente es su Modus Operandi.

No tiene sentido.

No había señales de forcejeo para entrar al almacén, era de noche pero aun así en el muelle habían varios cargueros trabajando, pero nadie escuchó algún indicio de pelea que considerando el resultado fue bastante extrema. Algunos terminaron con las piernas y los brazos rotos, no volverían a caminar o escribir correctamente, otro tenían cortes profundos en sus cuerpos y varias costillas rotas.

 **-Y también debe ser hábil para dejarlos frente a la estación de policía sin dejar ningún rastro-** , agregó el segundo sujeto recordando aquellos detalles finales de la noticia.

Lo que tenía desconcertados a los policías, fue encontrarse frente a la estación a los 8 criminales amarrados sin ninguna señal de Ashura… y los mismos criminales le suplicaban con desesperación a los oficiales que los metieran en las celdas, alegando que allí estarían seguros, que allí él no les haría daño… habían sufrido un profundo trauma a causa de lo que vieron.

 **-¿Nadie conoce su rostro?-** , le preguntó el primer hombre de cabello negro a su amigo con intriga.

 **-No, según todos los criminales traumatizados solo podían ver una horrible y profunda oscuridad en su cara-** , respondió el segundo hombre recordando la vaga descripción de su apariencia.

Los policías trataron por todos los medios sacarle más información a los criminales que Ashura les traía, pero todos respondían lo mismo: _"¡Es un Demonio!"_ ganándose así su nombre. Decían que Ashura aparecía de la nada, camuflándose entre las sombras y el solo verlo a los ojos los hacía temblar violentamente de miedo.

Pero a pesar de la violencia que utiliza contra los criminales que ha atacado, no ha matado ni una sola vez, solo los deja en un estado grave sin heridas fatales y los coloca frente a las estaciones de policía, quienes lo tenían tachado como un criminal a capturar y llevar ante la ley por sus violentos actos de heroísmo.

Se desconoce su Quirk, su identidad y no deja ningún indicio para ser encontrado por la policía… ese es Ashura.

 **-Viejo, ese sujeto debe ser increíble, no entiendo como no hacen un documental como el que hicieron de Stain-** , comentó el primer sujeto sintiendo bastante admiración por Ashura.

 **-Porqué Ashura caza criminales mientras que Stain cazaba héroes, aprende algo sobre premisas y Rating-** , bromeó su amigo con una sonrisa y luego ambos dejaron el tema y comenzaron a charlar de otra cosa.

Izuku tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras caminaba, parece estar teniendo pensamientos muy importantes. **(Necesito conseguir un Quirk que me quite el sueño, de esa manera mi productividad se duplicaría)** , pensó el chico soltando un bostezo y llevándose una mano a la boca con algo de cansancio. **(Aunque sigue siendo tentadora la idea de irme a mi cama a dormir por días)** , pensó imaginándose llegando a su habitación para dejarse caer dormido en su cómoda cama.

Caminó durante casi 10 minutos hasta que se encontró a sí mismo al lado de una tienda en donde estaban entrando y saliendo varias parejas de enamorados. No se podía ver el interior a través de las ventanas a causa de las sabanas moradas.

 **-¿Hmm?-** , él se mostró ligeramente intrigado y levantó la mirada hacia el letrero de la tienda.

" _Guarida del Alma: leemos tu fortuna"_

 **-Que ridículo-** , masculló para sí mismo mientras aparta la mirada de la tienda con un deje de molestia en su cara.

No cree en cosas como la fortuna o un destino establecido, sencillamente no comparte el mismo punto de vista de las personas que si creen. Él solo cree en las probabilidades, en las coincidencias y en que la vida de una persona es solo decidida por sí misma y las decisiones grandes y pequeñas que tome.

El motivo de su mentalidad es sencillo: no puede darse el lujo de creer que el destino dictó que su madre debió haber muerto aquel día a manos de All For One.

Si eso fue obra del destino, pues lo negaría, negaría el mismo concepto de algo predefinido, eso no estaba destinado a suceder, había razones detrás de lo ocurrido ese día, el problema es que el hombre que más sabe de lo ocurrido está encerrado como ermitaño dentro de su interior.

El sonido de su tono de llamada captó la atención del alto peliverde que sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo y se lo colocó en el oído para contestar. **-Aló-** , dijo Izuku sin mucha emoción en su voz.

 _ **[Izuku-kun, ¿Dónde estás?]**_ , le preguntó Momo desde el otro lado de la línea a su amigo con calma.

 **-Veamos… estoy en el lado oeste justo al lado de una clase de local de adivinación en el primer piso-** , respondió Izuku con tranquilidad al no tener otro detalle que agregar de su ubicación, la verdad duda que hubiera otra tienda así en el centro comercial.

 _ **[¿De Adivinación?, suena interesante, ¿es popular?]**_ , le preguntó la Yaoyorozu al peliverde con un deje de emoción y curiosidad que no pasó inadvertido para Izuku, quien de nuevo se volteó a ver la tienda a su lado.

 **-No sé si sea muy popular, pero parece bien mantenida y hay muchas parejas que entran, supongo que también deben leer la fortuna en el amor-** , lo último lo comentó más para sí mismo al pensar en esa posibilidad, seria ese el motivo por el cual hay tantas parejas haciendo cola para entrar.

 _ **[…]**_ , solo hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea.

 **-¿Aló?, ¿Momo-chan?, ¿sigues ahí?-** , preguntó Izuku tranquilamente preguntándose si había problemas con la llamada, pues no lograba escuchar la voz de Momo durante algunos segundos.

 _ **[Voy en camino]**_ , dijo Momo con seriedad para luego colgar la llamada.

Izuku confundido miró su teléfono, ¿por qué Momo colgó de esa manera?, antes de que pudiera pensar en otra cosa, su teléfono estaba recibiendo otra llamada y sin tardar se lo acercó al oído para contestar.

 **-Aló, Nejire-** , saludó Izuku con serenidad a su amiga peliazul que delató el identificador de llamada.

* * *

Menos de 7 minutos después, Izuku observaba como sus cuatro amigas se encontraban muy cansadas y recuperaban el aliento como si hubieran corrido un maratón para venir acá. Algo extraño es que luego de que a las demás les dijera lo mismo que a Momo, colgaron de la misma forma.

Él se acercó unos pasos a ellas. **-¿Qué les sucedió?-** , les preguntó con un poco de preocupación a sus cuatro amigas que tardaron unos cuantos segundos en comenzar a recuperarse de la carrera.

Uraraka con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas trató de tranquilizar a su amigo. **-N-Nada Deku-kun, solo teníamos curiosidad por este sitio-** , respondió Ochako con una sonrisa nerviosa siendo respaldada por las demás que asintieron rápidamente con sus cabezas, Izuku aceptó esa respuesta sin hacer más preguntas al respecto.

 **-¿Dónde está Todoroki-kun?-** , le preguntó Izuku con curiosidad a Momo, quien se supone estuvo con él comprando en la librería.

La pelinegra ya se estaba reincorporando y miró al peliverde. **-Cuando compró sus libros me dijo que iría a visitar a su madre al hospital-** , respondió Momo con calma mientras recuerda el momento en el que se despidió del pelimixto.

Izuku le echó un vistazo a la hora en su teléfono: 5:24 pm. **-Ya se está haciendo tarde, creo que me iré adelantando a casa-** , le dijo con tranquilidad a Toga, estando dispuesto para irse hasta que Nejire le sujeta un brazo y Himiko el otro.

Nejire le sonrió con alegría al chico. **-Espera Izuku-kun, entra con nosotras, también te pueden contar tu fortuna si quieres-** , le comentó la peliazul a su Kouhai, sin saber que las otras tres también estaban por postular esa misma idea.

 **-No creo en esas cosas, debo a declinar-** , respondió Izuku serenamente mirando a su curiosa amiga que se desanimó un poco al escuchar su respuesta.

Toga comenzó a jalarle el brazo a Izuku insistentemente. **-Vamos vamos, hazlo por mí, ¿puedes?-** , le suplicó la linda rubia haciendo ojos de cachorro para tratar de convencerle de entrar a la tienda.

 **-¿Por qué debería complacerte en algo tan mundano?-** , le preguntó Izuku con seriedad a su amiga, quien estuvo tentada a tirar la toalla, pero llevó sus suplicas al siguiente nivel.

 **-¿Pueeeedes?-** , le preguntó Toga haciendo temblar ligeramente su labio mientras que se levanta de puntitas para verlo a los ojos más de cerca.

Izuku la miraba con firmeza, no hay manera en el mundo en que esos grandes y hermosos ojos amarillos le hagan ceder, tampoco ese tono tan lindo que usó ni lo adorable que se ve, no, de ninguna manera.

 **-De acuerdo-** , aceptó Izuku dándose por vencido y soltando un suspiro de derrota.

Himiko y Nejire festejaron su decisión mientras que Uraraka y Momo trataban de no mostrar lo alegres que estaban al oír que Izuku entraría con ellas. No es algo que se podría repetir otra vez y lo supieron en el momento en que oyeron que estaba al lado de una casa de adivinación donde pueden leer la fortuna en el amor.

Claro que preferían entrar a solas con él, pero a pesar de lo rápido que corrieron para encontrarlo, las otras también llegaron impidiendo que ese deseo se cumpliera. Al menos ahora podían disimular sus intenciones al entrar como un grupo, de esta forma evitarían los nervios de estar a solas con él cuando les lean la fortuna.

Los cinco estudiantes de Yuuei observaron cómo no habían más parejas esperando a entrar y sin nada más que esperar ingresaron al sitio.

* * *

El interior de la tienda estaba oscuro y solo iluminado por las lámparas de velas que cuelgan de las paredes, también habían estrellas y constelaciones dibujadas con luz fluorescente en el techo, el lugar está lleno de objetos que le dan al ambiente un aire misterioso y místico por decirlo de alguna manera.

Izuku y las chicas se adentraban al misterioso sitio mientras observan todo a su alrededor. Nejire quería comenzar a tocar todo lo que veía pero Izuku y Momo la detenían, Toga miraba con interés las runas que estaban inscritas en las paredes mientras que Ochako veía la tienda con perceptible admiración.

 **-Está ambientado bastante bien-** , comentó Ochako sorprendida por lo la decoración tan misteriosa que envuelve toda la casa de adivinación, todo parece una colección de artilugios mágicos y valiosos como sacados de un cuento de hadas.

Los cinco estudiantes caminaron hacia el fondo donde observaron una mesa redonda con una sábana roja, encima había una lámpara antigua con diseño de calavera vudú y sentada en la mesa estaba una mujer, quien interpretaron es la encargada del lugar.

 **-Sean bienvenidos, jóvenes-** , saludó la mujer con voz calma y suave como un respiro de aire fresco para los oídos por el sonido de su hermosa voz.

Es una mujer bastante bella de largo cabello morado, ojos violetas y orejas puntiagudas, vestida con prendas de bruja de tiempos lejanos sacada casi de una historia medieval, sin embargo este atuendo no desentonaba con su apariencia, más bien le quedaba como anillo al dedo, pues sus rasgos elficos resaltaban su afinidad con su interpretación tan fiel de una bruja antigua.

Izuku y las chicas llegaron frente a la encargada de la tienda, las cuatro chicas tomaron asiento en las cuatro sillas disponibles mientras que Izuku de pie tranquilamente tenía su mirada puesta sobre la mujer.

 **-Mi nombre es Madam Medea, sean bienvenidos a mi humilde tienda-** , se presentó la mujer bajo el pseudónimo de Medea con una tranquilidad acogedora mientras se dirigía a los jóvenes que ahora estaban al frente suyo.

 **-Buenas tardes, Madam Medea-** , devolvió el saludo Momo con cordialidad inclinando la cabeza, siendo copiada por las demás que no querían parecer groseras frente a la encargada.

 **-Su nombre es Yuki Sagiri, ¿cierto?-** , comentó Izuku con desinterés mirando a la mujer, quien no se mostró perturbada y con una ligera sonrisa asintió suavemente con la cabeza.

 **-¿C-Como lo supiste, Izuku-kun?-** , le preguntó Nejire con una pizca de asombro mirando al chico junto con las demás que se hacían la misma pregunta.

 **-Vi su diploma de psicología en una de las paredes-** , respondió Izuku con simpleza encogiéndose de hombros mientras que señala con un pulgar una de las paredes donde estaba colgado un diploma de Magister en Psicología, claro que al haber poca iluminación y al haber tantas baratijas misteriosas muy difícilmente alguien podría notarlo.

 **-Vaya, tenemos un chico observador por aquí-** , comentó serenamente Medea con un suave tono de diversión en su voz, luego cruzó los dedos de sus manos mientras centra su atención en las cuatro chicas sentadas. **-Intuyo que han venido a que les lea su fortuna en el amor, ¿cierto?-** , preguntó sin necesidad de oír sus respuestas, el sonrojo que se dibujaron en sus mejillas es más que suficiente.

Momo lentamente desvió la mirada mientras se rasca con un dedo la mejilla. **-B-Bueno, no es que me importe mucho, pero tengo un poco de curiosidad-** , decía la Yaoyorozu tratando de disfrazar su intensa curiosidad bajo una máscara de indiferencia.

 **-I-Igual yo, solo una pizca de curiosidad-** , dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa temblorosa colocando sus manos nerviosamente colocadas sobre su regazo, si estando acompañada se sentía así de avergonzada, seguramente se hubiera desmayado de estar sola con Deku.

Toga se quedó mirando fijamente a Medea como si se estuviera enfocando en un duelo de miradas. El sonrojo era evidente asi como los gestos faciales que delataban sus ligeros nervios, pero aun así trató de aguantarle la mirada a la mujer que parece ver a través de ella con esos ojos violeta.

Pero la rubia no pudo aguantar muchos más segundos y lentamente sus ojos rompieron el contacto visual al mirar en otra dirección. **-A mí me da igual, haga lo que quiera-** , le dijo Himiko a la mujer como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se cruza de brazos.

Nejire como casi casi siempre está en una línea de pensamientos distinta. **-¿Cómo usted predice el futuro?, no creo que sea posible, ¿tiene algún truco?, ¿acaso esto es una estafa?-** , le preguntaba Nejire invasivamente con una sonrisa a la encargada de la tienda con curiosidad, soltando preguntas algo rudas.

Medea sonrió entretenida por este cuarteto de chicas, que bueno es ser joven. Son señoritas que cada una a su propia manera estaban viviendo su juventud y asuntos como el amor son bastante recurrentes en sus jóvenes vidas, es normal que trataran de disfrazar su interés de distintas formas… aunque la peliazul parecía más curiosa que apenada, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas no miente.

La mujer puso su atención sobre Momo. **-Por favor, présteme su palma un momento, primero haré una lectura general-** , pidió Medea con tranquilidad extendiéndole la mano derecha a la pelinegra, quien algo nerviosa asintió.

 **-D-De acuerdo-** , accedió la heredera Yaoyorozu un poco tímida mientras le extendía la mano a la adivina, quien la sujetó suavemente con ambas manos mientras mira a la jovencita fijamente en la zona del pecho.

Los ojos de Medea por unos segundos se dilataron y luego volvieron a la normalidad, entonces esbozó una tenue sonrisa en su rostro mientras levanta la cabeza para ver a Momo a los ojos.

 **-Eres una señorita educada y amable, criada en una familia adinerada pero tus padres te han enseñado el valor de las cosas y te han criado como una chica amable y trabajadora que trata de dar lo mejor en todo lo que hace, sin embargo tienes inseguridades con respecto a tus habilidades y crees que eres inferior a los que te rodean-** , describió Medea con calma causando sorpresa en la Yaoyorozu y sus amigas.

La pelinegra con incredulidad recogió su mano luego de que Medea la soltara. **-V-Vaya-** , decía entre asombrada y perpleja al oír una descripción tan exacta de su persona, por algo Madam Medea es una adivina.

 **-¡No eres inferior a nadie, Momo-chan!, ¡eres bastante increíble!-** , le dijo Nejire con cariño a su Kouhai abrazándola a su pecho y acariciándole la cabeza para que no se sintiera de esa manera.

 **-¡Es cierto!, ¡eres muy confiable e inteligente!-** , exclamó Himiko con seguridad mirando a la pelinegra abrazada por Nejire mientras que Uraraka asiente repetidas veces con la cabeza estando de acuerdo, ellas no dejarían que nadie pensara en su amiga pelinegra como alguien inferior al resto, menos aún ella misma.

 **-G-Gracias-** , agradeció Momo sonriendo algo avergonzada pero agradecida con sus amigas por sus lindas palabras de ánimo, pero aunque quisiera pensar mejor de sí misma, aun es incapaz de verse como alguien a la altura de ellas siendo tan impresionantes.

 **-Ahora tú, por favor-** , le dijo Medea con amabilidad a Uraraka mientras le pedía que extendiera la mano, a lo que la castaña obedece y extiende su mano.

De la misma forma que antes, Medea sujeta sus dos manos y sus ojos se dilataron con la mirada fija en el pecho de Ochako, después volvieron a la normalidad y la mujer miró tranquilamente a Uraraka.

 **-Una joven gentil, cálida y alegre, te gusta hacer feliz a los demás por encima de tu propia felicidad, también pesa en tu consciencia el no poder ayudar a tus padres tanto como quisieras y por eso te pones una responsabilidad muy grande sobre tus hombros, es a causa de eso que sientes cierta impaciencia y deseas apresurar las cosas-** , describía la encargada con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, causando sorpresa en la castaña.

 **-L-Lo acertó todo, es increíble-** , decía Uraraka perpleja recogiendo su mano sin aparar la vista de Madam Medea, que fuera capaz de saber lo de sus padres demuestra la buena que es.

 **-¡Yo soy la siguiente!-** , exclamó Nejire con entusiasmo levantando la mano para luego ofrecérsela a la mujer, la cual sonrió divertida e hizo el mismo procedimiento que antes.

 **-Ara ara, una chica llena de vitalidad y positivismo, desprendes alegría y sientes una prodigiosa curiosidad por todo lo que te rodea, siempre quieres apoyar a los que están a tu alrededor y das lo mejor de ti misma para ser de confianza para tus amigos y familia, eres un espíritu libre que ilumina a donde sea que vayas-** , decía Medea mirando con una pizca de sorpresa a la peliazul, muy raras veces encuentra a alguien con un alma tan pura como la suya.

 **-No hay nada que no supiéramos ya, Nejire es un rayo de sol-** , comentó Izuku de brazos cruzados con una ligera sonrisa en su cara mientras ve a Nejire, la cual se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

 **-Me vas a hacer sonrojar, Izuku-kun-** , le dijo Nejire a su Kouhai sonriendo algo apenada mientras se cubre las mejillas, las cuales estaban ligeramente coloradas pero sus manos lo ocultaban.

 **-Supongo que ahora me toca a mí-** , dijo Himiko con calma mirando a Medea para luego ofrecerle la mano, de modo que la mujer volvió a hacer el mismo procedimiento que antes, pero su rostro al terminar se tornó triste.

 **-Pobre niña, tuviste una infancia dura, ¿no es así?, tus padres fueron muy duros contigo, además sufriste una gran pérdida de unos parientes queridos, eso te causó mucho dolor y perdiste el camino por mucho tiempo-** , dijo Medea con lastima mientras que Himiko agachaba la cabeza un poco triste al recordar la muerte de sus tíos.

Sus amigas le dieron apoyo con sus manos y la rubia las miró con mejor ánimo, aliviando a Medea que mostró una gentil sonrisa y apretó con calidez la mano de Himiko.

 **-Pero pudiste encontrar una luz a la que aferrarte, retomaste las riendas de tu vida y te volviste una chica valiente, amigable y bastante enérgica que desea vivir su vida libremente sin las cadenas de su pasado-** , agregó Medea con calma mirando a la rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír algo avergonzada mientras recogía su mano.

 **-Esto me está dando algo de miedo-** , comentó Toga con un tono algo bromista para ocultar su vergüenza, pues ella misma sabe a quién se refiere Madam Medea al decir que "encontró una luz".

Izuku tenía su atención puesta sobre la encargada de la tienda y mostró una ligera sonrisa. **-Es una buena particularidad la que usted tiene, señorita Sagiri-** , elogió el chico a la mujer con serenidad, causando sorpresa en las chicas mientras que la mujer hizo lo posible para contener su risa.

 **-Como pensé, te diste cuenta desde que entraste, ¿no es así?, Izuku Midoriya-** , preguntó Medea mirando entretenida al adolescente pecoso que se mantuvo en silencio. **-Claro que iba a reconocer al chico de los muchos Quirks en mi tienda, debo decir que me sorprendió lo que hiciste en I-Island, bastante impresionante para ser un estudiante-** , elogió esta vez la mujer al peliverde que logró una hazaña bastante impresionante.

 **-Parece que mi fama me precede-** , comentó Izuku con jovialidad y un deje de orgullo en su voz, divirtiendo a la mujer que se cubrió sutilmente la boca con una mano para contener su risita.

Es un chico más particular de lo que imaginó, hasta la atrapó utilizando su Quirk y solo lo comentó como si estuviera hablando del clima. Cualquier otro iría a reportarlo a un oficial ya que es un crimen, pero él no parece tener esas intenciones.

Ella cruzó los dedos de sus manos ante la atenta mirada de los cinco estudiantes. **-Mi Quirk me permite leer, ver e interpretar el alma de una persona, eso me ha ayudado mucho en mi trabajo de psicóloga, pero me entretiene utilizarlo para leer la fortuna de los jóvenes interesados, por eso abrí esta tienda-** , confesó Medea con total calma mientras observa las reacciones de las chicas, las cuales para su sorpresa no se alteraron.

 **-Eso explica por qué acertó con tanta exactitud al leernos a nosotras-** , comentó Momo con calma mientras que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo, debieron darse cuenta de que solo una particularidad podía describir a una persona sin datos previos para sacar una conclusión.

Medea se vio en la necesidad de dar unos pocos detalles más. **-No puedo leer el pasado de nadie, solo las emociones o los sucesos fuertes que quedan grabados en ustedes y las identifica, en esencia solo estoy interpretando sus almas-** , explicó la pelimorada con tranquilidad mirando a las chicas quienes mostraron un poco de asombro.

El alma de una persona se encuentra en medio de la zona del pecho, esta se manifiesta de distintos colores o formas dependiendo de la persona. Entonces ella al utilizar el Quirk de sus ojos podía verlas claramente con la condición de tener contacto con la persona a quien desee leer.

El alma de la señorita Momo era de color negro y tenía una coleta igual que su cuerpo, a simple vista era amable y educada pero por segundos se notaba su complejo de inferioridad.

El alma de la chica Uraraka es de un color café claro, el peinado era similar y tenía dos puntos rosados en sus mejillas, es comprensiva y gentil pero también impaciente por la presión que pone sobre ella.

El alma de la joven Nejire es de color azul marino y tiene dos grandes ojos en espirales, esta alma parecía bastante hiperactiva y miraba todo a su alrededor con entusiasmo, sencillamente radiante y llena de vida.

Finalmente el alma de Toga es de color amarillo con dos bollos desaliñados sobre su cabeza, bajo la fachada que muestra estaba el dolor que una vez sintió, pero ahora con un actitud valiente y alegre buscaba vivir como quisiera libremente.

Con solo leer sus almas Medea sabe que las cuatro son chicas bastante buenas, además con solo verlas puede decir con seguridad que son grandes amigas, teniéndose las unas a las otras podrían superar los obstáculos que se les plante delante.

Medea fijó su mirada en el chico que estaba de pie detrás de las señoritas: Izuku Midoriya, el chico de los muchos Quirks, el primer individuo en presentar control sobre una gran gama de particularidades. No mentiría, estaba sintiendo bastante intriga por la naturaleza del alma del chico.

 **-¿Me dejarías leer tu alma, Izuku Midoriya?-** , le preguntó Medea al peliverde con cordialidad y una pizca de súplica mientras le extiende la mano al chico.

Izuku hizo una mueca de conflicto al ver como la mujer quería leer su alma, honestamente no quiere permitírselo, no dejaría que ella viera en su interior y tratara de leerlo. ¿Qué sucede si logra ver algo que no debe ver?, teóricamente dentro de One For All están las almas de los anteriores usuarios, además dentro suyo también está All For One, ¿el Quirk de ella lograría ver esas almas o solo la de Izuku Midoriya?.

Toga notó la indecisión en el rostro de su mejor amigo y le sonrió. **-Vamos Izuku-kun, ¿tienes miedo a que vea algo vergonzoso?-** , le provocó con tono burlón, sacando a Izuku de sus pensamientos y que tuviera una vena hinchada en su frente.

 **-Bien-** , aceptó Izuku mirando a la rubia con seriedad para luego extender su mano derecha hacia la de Medea para que utilice su Quirk, de cualquier manera si la mujer descubre algo que no debe, solo la intimidaría con Fear Alpha para que no abriera la boca.

Medea internamente se sintió victoriosa al obtener el permiso del chico para leer su alma, ella rodeó con sus manos la grande y fuerte mano del chico mientras que a cada segundo la expectativa aumentaba. Sin querer esperar más, ella utilizó su Quirk y sus ojos se dilataron, pero lo que vio la dejó sin palabras y se puso de pie rápidamente.

 **-¿¡Madam Medea!?-** , exclamó Ochako sorprendida poniéndose de pie junto a las demás por el abrupto arrebato de sorpresa de la mujer que las había asustado.

La boca de Medea se abrió y sus ojos se ensancharon, la mujer estaba horrorizada con la mirada puesta en el peliverde que la veía con seriedad, esperaba que ella no haya visto algo comprometedor ya que de otro modo tendría que callarla utilizando el miedo, algo que personalmente no quería hacer.

Lo que tomó por sorpresa a Izuku fue ver como de los ojos de la mujer comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, las cuales descendían por sus pálidas mejillas sin parar.

 **-¿¡Qué le pasó!?-** , le preguntó Momo a la mujer con mucha preocupación, ¿qué vio la mujer para que se pusiera así?.

Medea seguía atrapada en su shock, las lágrimas seguían saliendo y la sorpresa seguía grabada en su rostro. **–Oh santo dios, este mundo ha sido muy injusto contigo para que tu alma esté en este estado-** , decía la mujer con tristeza y lastima sin soltar la mano de Izuku.

Su alma… no es como otra que haya visto en toda su vida.

Su alma si es que a eso se le podía llamar así, parecía un sol negro, una esfera de sombras, el corazón de un abismo de miseria y desesperación, es tan grande ese gran cuerpo de oscuridad que no podía ver a Izuku Midoriya, solo esa alma azabache con grietas recorriéndola.

El alma de un bebé comienza siendo una pequeña esfera de un puro color blanco, es a medida que crece que las experiencias y su forma de pensar se graban en su alma y adquiere un color, por ejemplo ella ha tenido la oportunidad de ver el alma de criminales encarcelados y sus almas tenían algunos tonos de un siniestro negro.

Pero Yuki Sagiri nunca en su vida había visto un alma de así, con un tamaño tan abrumador, con un oscuro y desesperante negro azabache en toda su superficie, con una presencia tan asfixiante que sentía que fuera ahogarse.

Que un adolescente tuviera un alma tan siniestra significa que ha visto y ha vivido por cosas que ni ella podía imaginar. Por eso Medea tuvo que tomarse varios segundos para poder volver a formular palabras.

 **-Has perdido lo que más amabas y una carga maldita ha sido puesta sobre ti, una maldición disfrazada de bendición, eso te ha llevado a un camino de muerte y sufrimiento por tanto tiempo que te han dejado cicatrices que aún no sanan-** , decía la mujer sin salir de su perplejidad mientras sigue observando el alma oscura de Izuku.

El chico frunció el ceño y agachó la cabeza un poco mientras que Nejire, Ochako, Himiko y Momo se volteaban a verle con tristeza en sus rostros, ellas sabían de lo que estaba hablando Madam Medea, de la muerte de su madre y cuando le fue dado el All For One a manos de ese hombre.

Medea alcanzó a ver las grietas que rodean la gran alma oscura, del aquellas fisuras se podía vislumbrar un brillo verde que proviene del interior, ver eso provocó que la mujer alcanzara a sonreír a pesar de que las lágrimas siguieran saliendo.

 **-Pero aun con todo eso, aun cuando tienes todo el derecho de odiar este mundo, decides convertirte en un héroe, la capa interior de tu alma ilumina una centelleante luz verde que se filtra por las grietas del negro exterior, la luz dentro de la oscuridad, la esperanza dentro de la desesperación, la valentía dentro del miedo-** , contaba Medea admirando la hermosa luz que se filtra de las fisuras del alma de Izuku.

La mujer pelimorada soltó la mano del chico y al instante dejó de ver el alma de Entity, quien seguía de pie mirando seriamente como Medea se limpiaba las lágrimas de su cara. Ella al recuperar la compostura volvió a fijar su mirada en el peliverde y sintiéndose profundamente conmovida.

 **-Tú eres un joven esplendido, siento una caótica lucha entre el bien y el mal en tu interior, pero observo como es tu voluntad la que se decanta hacia la ardiente luz-** , decía Medea mirando a los ojos al joven que suavizó su expresión. **-Izuku Midoriya, eres la primera persona en mis 24 años de carrera que me ha conmovido tanto, te animaré incondicionalmente en tu meta de ser un héroe-** , dijo la mujer con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro, esperando el día en que pueda volver a ver el alma de Izuku Midoriya y ese cascaron de oscuridad haya desaparecido para poder maravillarse con la luz del núcleo.

Izuku notó la honestidad en la encargada y asintió levemente con la cabeza. **-Agradezco sus palabras, señorita Yuki-** , le respondió educadamente a la mujer que al parecer no vio algo referente a The One Above All, ya que de otra forma estaría haciendo varias preguntas.

La mujer le hizo una seña al chico para que se acercara y le habló en voz baja en el oído. **-No haré preguntas con respecto a tu pasado, puedes contar con que no le diré a nadie lo que vi-** , le dijo de forma cómplice asegurándole que no le revelaría a nadie más la naturaleza del alma de Izuku Midoriya.

 **-Tendré que confiar en su palabra-** , le respondió Izuku a la mujer con una pequeña sonrisa agradeciendo que mantuviera eso en secreto, no quería que de la nada se le atribuya la fama de ser un héroe con un pasado trágico, no necesitaba ese reconocimiento.

Medea le sonrió por última vez al chico para luego tomar asiento de nuevo en su sillón rojo, una vez sentada enfocó su atención en las cuatro chicas. **–Lamento que me hayan visto así, hora si por favor déjenme leerles su fortuna en el amor-** , les dijo la mujer a las cuatro adolescentes que se sonrojaron en cierta medida al escucharle y tomaron asiento rápidamente.

 **-¿U-Usted realmente puede hacerlo?-** , le preguntó Ochako algo nerviosa a Madam Medea, quien asintió tranquilamente ante la obvia curiosidad de las chicas.

 **-En mi caso es algo más específico, la fortuna en si no puedo predecirla, solo puedo ver la afinidad de un alma con otra alma y puedo interpretar la conexión que tienen-** , explicó con una sonrisa la mujer mientras es atentamente escuchada por las cuatro amigas. **-En base a mi experiencia si me esfuerzo creo que puedo hacer una lectura 70% acertada, aunque no es muy exacta sigue siendo mejor que nada-** , agregó la mujer divirtiéndose ante las expresiones de asombro de ellas.

Que suertudos deben ser esos chicos para tener el interés de tan lindas chicas.

 **-Por favor pongan sus manos sobre la mía-** , les pidió con calma mientras extiende su mano al centro de la mesa y las cuatro obedientemente juntaron sus manos sobre la de Madam Medea. Antes de utilizar su Quirk, la mujer fijó su atención en Izuku. **–Si gustas también puedes participar, Izuku Midoriya-** , le ofreció la mujer al joven, el cual le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar por la tienda observando la decoración.

 **-No le haga caso a Izuku-kun, solo no está interesado-** , le dijo Toga a Medea con una sonrisa ya que de cierta manera es normal que su amigo quisiera prevenir otra inesperada sorpresa.

Pero Medea sonrió divertida viendo a las cuatro chicas que desconocían que el peliverde había creado con uno de sus Quirks un dedo que estaba tocando su mano desde abajo. La mujer observó disimuladamente como el chico se mostraba desinteresado mientras observa las estrellas en el techo.

Parece que hasta alguien como él siente vergüenza de admitir abiertamente su interés en un tema como lo es el amor.

Con todo listo, Medea activó su Quirk y sus ojos se dilataron viendo las almas de los cinco estudiantes. **-Oh, vaya, esto no me lo esperaba-** , dijo la mujer un poco sorprendida por la reacción que está observando.

El alma de Momo, la de Uraraka, la de Nejire y la de Toga estaban saltando de sus sitios y tenían sus miradas puestas en la gran alma oscura que no deja ver el cuerpo de Izuku Midoriya. Es como si quisiesen acercarse a aquella alma, como polillas a la luz o abejas a la miel, es como si fuesen atraídas por la luz verde que se encuentra en el interior de ese siniestro exterior azabache.

 **-¿Qué sucede?, ¿qué ve?-** , le preguntó Nejire sonriendo con curiosidad a la mujer, sintiéndose un poquito nerviosa por lo que fuera a decirle con respecto a su enamoramiento.

Medea dejó de utilizar su Quirk y recogió su mano, de modo que las chicas hicieron lo mismo e Izuku desactivó Not Alone antes de que alguna de ellas pudiera ver su dedo, solo dejó activado Beast para escuchar lo que diría la encargada.

 **-No sé cómo ponerlo en palabras-** , decía Medea honestamente algo perdida de como continuar, ahora sabe que las cuatro chicas tienen sentimientos por el peliverde, si es de amor o no es discutible, quizás sea mucha admiración o solo una íntima amistad, pero para que sus almas quisieran acercarse a la de él pese a su oscuro caparazón en definitiva tiene que ser por interés romántico.

La mujer se tomó unos segundos para meditar sus palabras y luego buscó algo debajo de la mesa, después se levantó y les enseñó a las chicas una caja de cartas, sacó la baraja y puso la caja a un lado.

 **-Aquí tengo una baraja de naipes, de aquí voy a sacar 5 cartas-** , les dijo la encargada a las cuatro jóvenes mientras sacaba una carta y la ponía al frente de Momo. **-La reina de Espadas-** , dijo mirando a la pelinegra para luego sacar otra carta y dejarla al frente de Nejire. **-La reina de Tréboles-** , dijo mirando a la peliazul y después sacó otra carta y la colocó frente a Toga. **-La reina de Diamantes-** , miró a la rubia y luego dejó una carta al frente de Uraraka. **-La reina de Corazones-** , decía la mujer con calma mirando a las cuatro chicas para luego colocar la última carta sobre la mesa. **-Por último, el Joker-** , agregó colocando la carta en el medio de la mesa a cierta distancia de las cuatro cartas.

 **-Cada una de estas cartas vendría representando a cada uno de ustedes cinco-** , dijo Medea mirando a las chicas que se sonrojaron un poco e Izuku se tensa mientras trata de fingir desinterés. **-Sus destinos están intrínsecamente conectados y los sentimientos de las reinas por el Joker las pueden guiar hacia el final que ellas desean, solo deben hacer caso a sus corazones y tendrán el resultado que buscan, sin embargo el herido corazón del Joker requiere cuidados para permitirse poder amar-** , les contó con calma a los cinco estudiantes en su tienda. **-Eso es todo cuanto puedo decirles-** , dijo colocando sus manos sobre su regazo.

Madam Medea observó como las cuatro chicas se quedaron congeladas y sus rostros se encendían al rojo vivo y humo salía de sus cabezas, aun así seguían congeladas incapaces de mostrar otra cosa que no fuera sus sonrisas nerviosas.

Izuku se acercó tranquilamente a la mesa mirando a la encargada. **-Muchas gracias por su tiempo señorita Sagiri, ¿Cuánto dinero sería?-** , le preguntó el chico a la mujer mientras saca su billetera para pagarle.

 **-Es gratis para ustedes, no te preocupes por eso Izuku Midoriya-** , le respondió Medea con una pequeña sonrisa al peliverde que sin ánimos de insistir aceptó su generoso gesto y guardó su billetera.

 **-Muy bien, vámonos chicas-** , les dijo Izuku con calma a sus amigas mientras camina en dirección a la salida de la tienda, sin embargo ellas seguían congeladas en sus asientos y él tuvo que volver y tomarlas de la mano y crear otro par de manos con Not Alone para hacerlas levantarse y llevarse a las cuatro de allí.

Antes de que salieran de la tienda, las chicas se voltearon a ver a Madam Medea que las veía irse con una sonrisa. **-Buena suerte a las cuatro, ténganle paciencia al Joker-** , les aconsejó la mujer a las adolescentes, quienes sintieron sus rostros arder con más intensidad.

* * *

Una vez que los cinco estuvieron afuera, Izuku sabiendo que sus amigas no hablarían pronto tomó el mando. **-Ya es tarde, vamos hacia la estación antes de que los trenes dejen de trabajar-** , dijo el peliverde notando el atardecer para luego encabezar el camino hacia la estación mientras que sus amigas le seguían unos pasos por detrás

No hablaban ni se miraban entre sí¸ apenas dejaron de echar humo y el sonrojo en sus rostros estaba disminuyendo un poco. Solo podían pensar en lo dicho por Madam Medea en bucle ante la revelación más grande que hayan podido esperar.

Sus amigas eran rivales que también tienen interés en Izuku.

Al saber esto debían pensar en una gran cantidad de cosas, pero un pensamiento en concreto predominó sobre el resto durante un solo segundo, un pensamiento primitivo y egoísta, durante un solo segundo las cuatro mostraron la misma determinación.

 **(¡E-Esto es la guerra!)** , pensaron Nejire, Toga, Uraraka y Momo al mismo tiempo con miradas firmes mientras fijan su atención en la espalda del chico que camina unos pasos adelante.

Izuku sintiendo cuatro intensas miradas en su persona soltó un suspiro. **(Siento que entrar en esa tienda desencadenó algo problemático)** , pensó el peliverde creyendo ciegamente en su intuición, preparándose mentalmente para los días venideros que seguro no serían tan pacíficos como esperaba que fueran.

* * *

 _ ***Casa Midoriya***_

Los dos residentes de la casa llegaron atravesando la entrada y caminaron por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a la sala. En donde Izuku siguió a una apresurada Toga hasta el otro pasillo donde ella iba directamente hacia su habitación.

 **-Himiko, ¿Qué quieres de cenar?-** , le preguntó Izuku a su amiga rubia con tranquilidad.

 **-¡L-Lo que tú quieras!-** , respondió Himiko apresuradamente y con nervios para luego cerrar la puerta de su cuarto con fuerza, dejando solo al peliverde que no dudó en reflejar lo abatido que estaba.

 **-Supongo que estará pensando en lo de la fortuna del amor de la señorita Sagiri-** , se dijo el chico a sí mismo con fastidio mientras deja caer sus hombros.

No es tonto ni tampoco distraído, está consciente de que sus amigas al menos en cierta medida sienten atracción hacia él. No es algo a lo que él quiera darle importancia por un buen motivo, por eso solo fingiría ignorancia hasta que esos sentimientos que tienen por él desaparezcan.

Eso es lo mejor tanto para ellas como para él.

Que sintiera algo especial por ellas no significa que lo mejor fuera que les confesara esos sentimientos, por el contrario lo mejor sería mantener esos sentimientos encerrados dentro de la caja fuerte de su corazón, solo de esa manera ellas estarían a salvo.

Pero tal parece que las palabras de Yuki Sagiri les afectó de alguna manera, desde que salieron de la tienda ninguna le ha mirado a la cara, han estado sonrojadas y bastante calladas todo el tiempo, con decir que él ha sido quien tuviera que tratar de iniciar una conversación es suficiente para entender que ellas no podían actuar como normalmente hacen.

Bueno, independientemente de lo que estuvieran pensando, su forma de pensar no cambiaría, él trataría de que las cosas siguieran como están, no confesaría sus sentimientos y evitaría en lo posible que ellas le confesaran los suyos… es la única manera de que ellas sean verdaderamente felices.

El chico caminó hacia su cuarto y abrió la puerta. Al ver el interior pudo observar a la pequeña bola de pelos sobre su cama mirándole con emoción, lo cual fue suficiente para sacarle una sincera sonrisa al chico que con Telekinesis dejaba su bolso en una esquina del cuarto.

 **-Kyuu-** , fue el lindo sonido que emitió la criaturita mientras veía al peliverde, quien se mostró divertido.

 **-¿Me extrañaste?, ya te hago comida, espera aquí unos minutos, Karna-** , le dijo Izuku con amabilidad a la pequeña criatura de pelaje gris claro, la cual se mostró más emocionada al escuchar la palabra "comida".

 **-¡Kyuu Kyu!-** , chilló emocionada la criaturita llamada Karna dando pequeños brinquitos sobre la cama de Izuku, quien se dirigió a la puerta en dirección a la cocina, pero se detuvo antes de salir.

 **-Y por favor trata de leer el libro que te dejé esta mañana, recuerda que debes practicar si quieres mejorar-** , le dijo él a la adorable y pequeña criatura peludita.

 **-Fouu-** , dijo Karna menos animada que antes mientras se acostaba perezosamente sobre la cama, curiosamente sus patitas son tan pequeñas que no son observables por todo el pelo grisáceo.

El chico se acercó al animalito y le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza. **-Estaré contigo para ayudarte, si lo haces bien voy a mimarte, ¿De acuerdo?-** , le preguntó con una sonrisa a Karna, quien de un momento a otro estaba más motivada.

 **-¡Fou!-** , dijo la linda criatura divirtiendo a Izuku, quien se dirigió a la puerta y cerró al salir.

Una vez llegó a la sala se quitó el sacó y lo lanzó al sofá, se arremangó las mangas de su camisa a los codos y con calma fue a la cocina a preparar todo lo que utilizaría para hacer la cena para Toga, para él y para Karna.

Aunque sigue un poco preocupado por lo que estarían pensando sus amigas, él ya tiene muchas cosas en las que centrarse: Cumplir los requisitos del director Nezu para poder llevar su traje de héroe dentro de Reborn; Seguir entrenando el One For All para aumentar el límite que puede aguantar; Pensar más combinaciones de Quirks; Lidiar con sus asuntos nocturnos y darle la atención suficiente a Karna para criarla bien.

Nadie nunca dijo que ser él fuera algo sencillo, lo que menos necesitaba es que hubiera alguna clase de rivalidad entre sus amigas por él… como si eso fuera a pasar.

 _ ***Fin del Capitulo***_

* * *

Y eso ha sido todo amigos. Como ya creo que todos se habrán dado cuenta, no hemos comenzado todavía el arco de los exámenes finales de curso, ¿por qué?, el motivo es bastante simple: aún hay cosas que quiero mostrar antes de que comience la locura. Solo hay que pensarlo un poquito, luego de los exámenes viene el viaje al campamento y luego… no diré nada, el punto es que entraremos en un espiral de locura y batallas con bastante intensidad y después de… ustedes saben, habrá un antes y un después en Todo para Mí, por ello van a tener que ser un poco más pacientes.

Además, muchas personas casi desde que comenzó la serie me han estado pidiendo que profundice un poco más en la relación de Izuku con las chicas, este es el mejor momento para eso, por eso se viene el pequeño arco de "Las Reinas y el Único, suena mejor en inglés, ¿no lo creen?, "The Queens and The One", en mi opinión casi todo suena mejor en inglés. Ehem, volviendo al tema, por favor aguante un poco más las ocurrencias que vienen a mi mente, no es malo darle más profundidad a los personajes.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y si es así comenten sus opiniones en los Reviews. Sin nada más que decir me despido hasta la siguiente… Sayonara.


End file.
